Les Secrets d'Hermione 2
by Miss Teigne1
Summary: Suite des Secrets d'Hermione Première Partie Ecrite avant parution du T6 pour la plus grande part, terminée avant lecture du HBP. Hermione est elle prête à révéler son secret ? Comment s'y prendra t elle pour ne pas perdre sa baguette ?
1. Chapitre 80 :Retrouvailles

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Et nous voilà partis pour la suite des Secrets d'Hermione !

* * *

**Chapitre 80**

**Retrouvailles**

Harry saisit le portoloin qu'Algie Londubat lui tendait. Le même plumier en bois vernis qu'il avait utilisé pour se rendre à la gare de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Il n'avait rien vu des ruines du village et il doutait que ses camarades les eussent vues également. Ils ne traversaient pas Pré_-_au_-_Lard avec les diligences pour se rendre sur le minuscule quai de la gare. Il pensait à n'importe quoi – le sourire d'Hermione quand il lui avait tendu le miroir ; le fou rire de Neville il ne savait plus à quel propos quelques heures plus tôt ; le visage rond de Luna ; la voix de Ginny qui lui donnait des conseils pour sa partie d'échecs ; cette première victoire sur Ron, l'esprit tout à fait ailleurs_-_ Il n'en ressentit pas moins le malaise habituel au creux de son nombril.

Il reconnut le bureau de Dumbledore au Delacour Trade Hotel avant même de réunir tous ses esprits perturbés par le voyage. Il sortit de la pièce vide. Dans le couloir il rencontra Deepher, les pieds nus et son costume de majordome impeccable. L'Elfe s'inclina devant lui :

_-_ Les bagages de Monsieur Harry Potter sont dans sa chambre, dit_-_il. Monsieur Harry Potter veut_-_il manger quelque chose ?

_-_ Bonjour Deepher, répondit Harry un peu interloqué. Il n'y a personne ?

_-_ Tout le monde n'est pas encore rentré, Monsieur. Mr et Mrs Weasley sont allés chercher les enfants, Monsieur. Monsieur Bill est allé accompagner Miss Fleur à Douvres ce matin. Elle est partie pour la France pour quelques jours. Messieurs Fred et George sont à leur boutique. Miss Tonks travaille aujourd'hui, Monsieur. Il y a trois jours que nous n'avons pas vu Mondingus Fletcher. Mr Lupin est parti il y a quatre jours. Il a pris quelques affaires avec lui. Mr Percy est à l'hôpital. Mr Maugrey n'est pas là non plus, monsieur.

Harry crut noter une satisfaction certaine de l'elfe lorsqu'il évoqua l'absence de Fol_-_Œil. Le jeune homme fut contrarié cependant, qu'il n'y eut personne pour l'accueillir et qu'on put le laisser seul dans cet appartement.

_-_ Deepher peut faire à manger pour Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur, reprit l'elfe avec espoir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Après tout il n'était pas seul. Il était entre de bonnes mains.

_-_ Je n'ai pas faim, Deepher, assura_-_t_-_il certain que Mrs Weasley avait prévu pour le soir un repas pantagruélique. Mais j'ai très soif.

L'œil globuleux de l'Elfe s'alluma.

_-_ Bièraubeurre, Monsieur ? J'ai du jus de citrouille en conserve aussi. Ou bien du thé ? Mondingus Fletcher a réussi à nous procurer plusieurs boites de thé des Indes de première qualité. On n'en trouve plus que chez les moldus. Tout le monde s'est jeté sur les denrées de première nécessité, Monsieur. Avec ses rumeurs de guerre…

_-_ Heu… Deepher, fit Harry un peu gêné, ce sont plus que des rumeurs, tu sais…

L'elfe soupira en lui cédant le pas pour entrer dans la cuisine.

_-_ Je le sais, Monsieur… C'est juste que j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser… Si jamais Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Prononce_-_Pas_-_Le_-_Nom revenait au pouvoir, Deepher pourrait dire adieu à ses vêtements, Monsieur.

Harry s'installa à table tandis que l'elfe faisait chauffer l'eau pour le thé.

_-_ J'aimerai mieux une bièraubeurre, Deepher, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit Harry.

L'elfe courut à la réserve. Il en ramena plusieurs bouteilles.

_-_ Je suppose que les jeunes gens vont arriver assoiffés, dit_-_il en souriant.

Harry compta quatre bouteilles sur la table.

_-_ Hermione ne sera pas avec eux, annonça_-_t_-_il.

Les oreilles de l'Elfe se collèrent à sa tête, lui donnant un air malheureux qu'il n'essayait même pas de cacher.

_-_ Miss Hermione ne sera pas là cet été, Monsieur ?

_-_ Je le crains, Deepher.

Deepher rangea la bouteille de trop. Il avait un air si abattu qu'Harry en éprouva de la pitié pour lui.

_-_ Mais, je suis sûr qu'elle aura une pensée pour toi, où qu'elle se trouve.

Harry trouva que le sourire d'un elfe de maison valait parfois celui d'un gobelin.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Charlie ? demanda_-_t_-_il en avalant sa première gorgée de bièraubeurre.

Deepher se rapprocha de lui, avec des airs de comploteur.

_-_ Pas de nouvelles, depuis des jours. Des semaines… Tout le monde est très inquiet. Deepher a entendu Mrs Weasley pleurer. Et Miss Tonks est très en colère.

_-_ Contre Charlie ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Non, contre le Professeur Dumbledore. Et contre Mr Maugrey aussi. Et contre Mr Lupin.

_-_ Parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas laissée aller en Roumanie ? demanda Harry toujours ébahi.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Deepher. Mais elle et Mr Bill et Miss Fleur sont en colère contre la Chambre du Secret.

Deepher roula des yeux entendus vers le couloir. Harry lui sourit, satisfait. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul qu'on laissait dans l'expectative. Et Charlie une fois de plus était au centre des inquiétudes.

Le bruit de la sonnette retentit au moment même où Harry entendait du bruit derrière la porte. La voix de Mrs Weasley était reconnaissable même à travers une porte protégée par la magie. Deepher se précipita. Ginny se précipita sur une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Ron rentra en traînant les pieds. Il s'affala sur une chaise, la main dans la poche, prêt à sortir son miroir dès le premier signe d'appel.

_-_ Ron ! Ginny ! appela Mrs Weasley essoufflée. Ne laissez pas vos affaires encombrer le couloir ! C'est chaque fois pareil ! Je ne suis pas votre domestique ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de lever tout de suite votre derrière de ces chaises et ranger vos valises et tout votre capharnaüm !

Deepher se précipita. Il avait déjà le sac de Ginny dans une main, la valise de Ron dans l'autre et quelques autres bagages sous les bras quand Mrs Weasley l'arrêta d'un mot.

_-_ Deepher ! Veux_-_tu laisser cela, je te prie ! Je ne veux pas que ces enfants prennent des habitudes de luxe… Tu n'es pas à leur service…

Deepher laissa tomber les valises, d'un air désabusé. Ginny ramassa ses bagages, dégoûtée. Harry se leva en riant pour aider Ron. Il prit la cage de Coq et l'emporta dans la chambre avec le sac des affaires scolaires de son ami.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il sortit son miroir de sa poche et se mit à le contempler longuement.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu ? demanda Harry toujours riant.

Le désarroi de Ron lui semblait totalement dérisoire, cependant il lui faisait relativiser son propre ressentiment. Ron devait se sentir aussi abandonné qu'il avait cru l'être en arrivant au Delacour Trade Hotel. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

_-_ Appelle_-_la toi_-_même, puisqu'elle te manque déjà ! conseilla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Elle va croire que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle, dit Ron en rougissant.

Harry éclata de rire. Au même instant le miroir se troubla :

_-_ Oui ? fit Ron avant même de voir apparaître le visage de sa chère Hony dans la glace.

_-_ Coucou, tous les deux !

Hermione semblait heureuse. Elle répondait aux questions angoissées de Ron avec le sourire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'envier quand elle leur raconta que ses parents avaient loué une superbe villa avec une piscine et un grand jardin. Les sorties leur étaient comptées mais ils n'auraient pas à se plaindre du manque d'espace. Puis Harry sortit de la chambre et rejoignit Ginny dans le petit salon. Elle fit une grimace quand elle le vit.

_-_ Tu connais la nouvelle : Fleur est partie en France pour quelques jours. Comment on va faire pour lui parler de Mélusine ?

Harry avoua qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait complètement oublié Mélusine, d'ailleurs, l'esprit tout occupé de sa rancœur envers Dumbledore qui n'avait pas daigné lui accorder plus que les quelques minutes nécessaires à son embarquement dans le Poudlard Express. Il réalisa en même temps que Remus ne serait pas là non plus et qu'il ne pourrait l'interroger davantage sur Sirius. Ginny lui fit signe de venir s'installer auprès de lui.

_-_ Dans quelques jours, Charlie devrait rentrer, soupira_-_t_-_elle. On saura au moins ce qu'il faisait en Roumanie.

Harry fit une moue dubitative. Si Hermione avait raison, il n'était pas certain que Charlie voulût enfin dire ce qui l'avait éloigné ainsi durant ces années.

_-_ Si on était au Terrier, ragea Ginny à voix basse, on pourrait chercher dans la bibliothèque de papa. Il a tout plein de livres de toutes sortes, d'occasion bien sûr, mais on aurait peut_-_être pu trouver quelque chose.

Harry s'installa dans le fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur la table basse.

_-_ Ecoute Ginny, on n'a pas le choix… On est bloqué ici, sans bouquin, sans Fleur, sans Hermione, sans Charlie, ni quiconque qui pourrait _-_ ou voudrait – nous en apprendre plus sur Mélusine…

_-_ Et si on demandait à Luna ?

_-_ Ginny ! Laisse tomber ! Pour l'instant, on respire, on se calme. On replongera dans les profondeurs de Poudlard dans quelques jours… De toutes façons, j'y retourne dans deux semaines. Je me débrouillerai pour vérifier dans le bureau de Rogue si les livres que nous cherchons y sont… J'aurai tout le temps de faire des recherches.

Ginny préféra ignorer l'amertume dans le ton de son ami. Elle changea de sujet.

_-_ Maman est sur les nerfs, dit_-_elle. Tu as entendu le langage qu'elle a employé il y a quelques minutes ! Vous allez lever votre derrière de ces chaises pour ranger vos affaires ! Heureusement qu'on n'est plus Square Grimmaurd ! Elle nous aurait fait refaire le ménage de la cave aux combles ! C'est à peine si elle m'a félicitée pour avoir obtenu mes BUSE. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de pester contre les jumeaux quand j'ai demandé de leurs nouvelles. Tout juste a_-_t_-_elle soupiré quand Ron a voulu prendre de celles de Percy. Papa est parti avec les Granger. J'ai compris qu'ils devaient rejoindre Dumbledore…

Harry et elle échangèrent un regard intéressé.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils… commencèrent_-_ils en même temps.

_-_ Le Fidelitas ? s'exclama Harry à voix basse.

_-_ Et papa comme Gardien ? renchérit Ginny. Ce n'est quand même pas ça qui inquiète maman, tout de même ?

_-_ Non ! fit Harry. Ce qui l'inquiète c'est juste Charlie, Percy, la situation à Poudlard, la guerre, les jumeaux qui ne veulent pas dire comment ils ont eu l'argent pour la boutique et Bill qui ne veut pas se marier !

Ginny se mit à rire d'un petit rire nerveux.

_-_ Attends donc qu'elle se penche sur le cas de Ron ! Le pauvre petit Ronnie qui ne mange plus, ne dort plus, ne répond plus que par monosyllabes, s'enferme dans sa chambre pour parler tout seul à un miroir pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir de poche et qui se plonge dans ses devoirs d'été sans qu'on le tanne pour ça !

Harry se tenait les côtes, pris lui aussi d'un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

_-_ Tu n'as vraiment pas de pitié, Ginny ! Ni pour Ron ni pour ta mère ! Elle n'est pas si aveugle que cela ! Tu crois réellement qu'elle n'a rien remarqué au sujet de Ron et Hermione ?

_-_ Bien sûr que oui ! Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire et redire qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire autre chose que leurs études, à Poudlard… Elle sait de quoi elle parle. Papa et elle se sont rencontrés à l'école ! Je me demande si c'était pour lui le philtre d'amour qu'elle a fabriqué…

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il cessa de rire un instant, puis ils explosèrent en même temps. Ron venait de les rejoindre, totalement stupéfaits de les entendre rire ainsi.

_-_ Qu'y avait_-_il dans vos bièraubeurres ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est sans doute Deepher qui nous a lancé un sortilège d'allégresse au passage, dit Ginny. Il a dû trouver que l'ambiance était drôlement plombée ! Au fait, tu en aurais bien besoin, Ronnie. Si tu voyais ta tête…

Ron se leva, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_ Je sens que je vais aller mieux dans quelques jours…, dit_-_il sur un clin d'œil à Harry. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. Deepher devrait lancer des sortilèges d'allégresse plus souvent.

Il leur tourna le dos, satisfait de sa tirade. Il ne sut s'il devait prendre le nouvel éclat de rire de son ami et de sa sœur comme une confirmation de ses impressions ou comme une moquerie à son égard. Il préféra s'en tenir à son idée première et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le cœur un peu moins lourd, pour saluer Deepher de la part d'Hermione.

La bonne humeur d'Harry continua toute la soirée. Bill, revenu de Douvres, où Fleur avait pris le bateau pour la France, apprit à ses frères et sœurs et leur ami que lui et Tonks les accompagneraient en ville le lendemain, puisque Harry avait émis le souhait de renouveler sa garde robe. Ce dernier lui confia la clé de son coffre pour qu'il lui ramenât quelques espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes et qu'il lui fît le change en argent moldu afin de s'acheter enfin des vêtements décents.

_-_ J'irai chez Gringott's pendant que vous vous rendrez auprès de Percy, dit_-_il en rangeant la clé dans la poche de son pantalon.

Harry leva vers lui des yeux étonnés.

_-_ Moi aussi ? hésita_-_t_-_il à demander.

_-_ Tu sais, grimaça l'aîné des Weasley, il a beaucoup changé et il a eu le temps de réfléchir aussi… Il a vu passer bien des blessés et des morts à l'hôpital où nous l'avons transporté.

Bill posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry, rassurant.

_-_ Mais si tu ne veux aller le voir, tu n'y es pas obligé, bien sûr, lui sourit_-_il. Tout le monde le comprendra. Tu sais les jumeaux ne lui ont rendu visite pour la première fois qu'il y a un mois seulement. Et George n'est pas encore convaincu qu'on doive lui accorder notre entière confiance.

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, murmura Harry en essayant de sourire. Mais je serais heureux de voir le nouvel hôpital que la générosité de ce nouveau membre dont m'a parlé Dumbledore et l'argent de Sirius ont permis de créer.

Il passa la soirée dans sa chambre à discuter avec Ron et Ginny des vêtements qu'il garderait et de ceux qu'il avait l'intention d'acheter. Il fit également la liste des affaires qu'il devrait racheter au Chemin de Traverse. Aucun des trois n'osa demander si cette année, on leur laisserait le loisir de se rendre dans l'allée commerçante. Ils parlèrent longtemps de leurs attentes du lendemain. Ginny s'endormit au pied du lit de son frère, pelotonnée contre lui, et Bill la porta dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans l'appartement de Fleur. Ron appela Hermione sur le miroir et lui souhaita une bonne nuit à voix basse. Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le contact le premier et le bonsoir s'éternisait. Harry avait du mal à cacher son fou rire, même en se tournant contre le mur. Enfin, Ron rangea son miroir. Il éteignit la lumière et se tourna lui aussi contre le mur. Harry lui dit bonne nuit, et Ron lui répondit d'une voix enrouée. Cela ne faisait pas vingt_-_quatre heures qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Les vacances allaient être difficiles pour son ami.

Harry s'éveilla et s'étonna de ne pas entendre les ronflements de Neville. Puis il se souvint qu'il était au QG de l'Ordre et qu'il était en vacances. Un chuchotement attira son attention vers le lit de Ron qui parlait à voix basse, encore tourné contre le mur, une faible lumière au bout de sa baguette magique.

_-_ Bonjour Ron ! Bonjour Hermione ! clama Harry en allumant la lumière.

_-_ Salut Harry ! répondit Ron. Hermione aussi te dit bonjour.

_-_ Tu lui as dit qu'on allait se balader à Londres aujourd'hui ?

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ Non, avoua_-_t_-_il. J'ai pas eu le temps.

Harry se mit à rire. Il prit ses affaires et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il déjeunait tranquillement dans la cuisine, entouré des attentions de Molly et de Deepher, quand Ginny fit son apparition, encore échevelée, à demi réveillée. Elle subit aussitôt les assauts maternels sans se rebeller d'avantage que d'un grognement. Elle fit une grimace gênée à Harry qui savait pourtant qu'elle savourait ces premiers moments avec délices. Ron arriva, l'air moins malheureux que la veille. Il fit sur_-_le_-_champ les frais des effusions de Mrs Weasley. Elle lui trouva mauvaise mine, l'air abattu, le teint pâle, et le cheveu terne. Elle lui servit séance tenante une pleine assiette de galettes qu'il refusa avec prudence. Il déjeuna tout de même avec appétit, ce qui n'empêcha pas sa mère de trouver cela anormal. Elle se tourna vers Ginny et Harry et les interrogea d'un regard.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui lui arrive ? s'alarma_-_t_-_elle. Il est malade et on ne me l'a pas dit ? On ne vous soigne donc pas non plus là_-_bas ?

Ginny plongea le nez dans son bol de porridge et Harry haussa une épaule pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Un regard à Ginny fit voler en éclats ses intentions de ne pas rire.

La matinée passa très lentement. L'heure du repas s'éternisa. Mr Weasley parlait de choses et d'autres avec Bill. Ce dernier était allé le matin chez Gringott's appelé d'urgence par Ragnok au sujet d'un dossier litigieux. Il en avait profité pour faire la commission d'Harry. Mr Weasley s'intéressa vivement à l'argent moldu et Ron étudia avec attention les divers billets que son frère avait ramenés. Il avait également changé de l'argent pour sa sœur qui voulait elle aussi monter sa garde robe à ses propres goûts, ainsi que pour Ron.

Enfin, ils partirent. Comme les jeunes gens ne pouvaient transplaner, ils furent conduits à la périphérie de Londres par la voiture de fonction de Mr Weasley avant que celui_-_ci ne rejoignît le Ministère. Harry regardait le paysage vallonné défiler à travers les vitres. Ron était un peu nerveux. L'idée de revoir Percy ne lui souriait guère. Il gardait à la mémoire l'image de son frère à l'agonie et il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il allait le retrouver. Ils roulaient à présent sur une route de campagne, bien que Mr Weasley leur assurât qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de Londres. Le chauffeur tourna à gauche et s'engagea sur une allée bordée de grands chênes plusieurs fois centenaires. La voiture s'avança vers un immense portail ouvragé, aux écussons gravés dans les deux vantaux. Ils passèrent devant, lentement. Harry sourit devant les yeux ébahis de Ron. C'est à peine s'il remarqua les armes marquées sur la porte : un lion d'or rampant, en haut à gauche, et une aile blanche en bas à droite. La devise, sous le blason, il n'eut pas le temps de la lire. Il interrogea Ron qui haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit le jeune Weasley. C'était pas de l'anglais.

Harry n'osa pas poser la question à Arthur. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé bon de lui communiquer l'identité de ce "nouveau" membre, nul doute que Mr Weasley ne voudrait pas lui en apprendre plus. Ils contournèrent les murs impressionnants d'un parc qu'on devinait par derrière. Une grille moins imposante s'ouvrit devant eux. Le véhicule s'avança sur une autre allée qui menait vers un perron, découvrant aux yeux stupéfaits des jeunes gens un manoir tel qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu.

_-_ Heu… fit Ron. Pas mal comme résidence secondaire, non ?

Ginny gardait la bouche ouverte et Harry referma la sienne pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi stupide. Le chauffeur ouvrit la porte à Mrs Weasley. Bill aida sa mère à descendre de la voiture. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cour, pas loin du parc arboré qu'ils avaient aperçu en arrivant. Molly appela ses enfants et les pressa vers l'entrée. Elle se tourna vers Harry, une interrogation au fond des yeux.

_-_ Je préfère rester dehors, dit Harry en rougissant.

Le sourire de Bill le rassura. Le jeune homme lui promit de venir un peu plus tard lui tenir compagnie. Ron eût bien voulu rester avec son ami, mais sa mère le poussait déjà vers la porte, tandis que la voiture repartait par le chemin d'où elle était venue.

Harry observa un moment la façade du manoir, du toit gris à la pierre vieillie. L'aile droite paraissait inoccupée. Cependant, Harry ne voulut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Dans le monde magique, ce qui paraissait était rarement ce qui était réellement.

Il flâna vers le parc, sous la fraîcheur des arbres dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il lui tardait de rejoindre Tonks en ville. Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements et il avait hâte de changer d'allure. D'ordinaire, cela ne le gênait guère, sa robe de sorcier cachait sa garde_-_robe miteuse. Il réfléchissait aux moyens qu'il emploierait pour subtiliser les livres qui l'intéressaient dans le bureau de Rogue.

_-_ Eh ? Potter ?

Harry se retourna vivement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était bien McGregor qui s'avançait vers lui depuis l'allée qui contournait le manoir.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici ? s'exclamait_-_elle sans attendre d'arriver à sa hauteur. L'un de tes amis a été blessé ?

Elle montrait du pouce la porte par où étaient entrés les Weasley.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry encore sous le choc de la surprise. Les Weasley sont venus voir leur frère, Percy. Et toi ? Tu as de la famille à l'hôpital ?

McGregor fronça les sourcils. Harry eut conscience qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de très bête.

_-_ **_L'hôpital_,** reprit la jeune fille, c'est chez moi… ou du moins chez mon père.

Harry resta sans voix. Pourquoi n'y avait_-_il pas songé lui_-_même.

_-_ Je croyais que tu vivais en Ecosse, balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ En effet, acquiesça Ellie. Disons que nous sommes ici en transit… Nous prenons le bateau pour la France demain matin, maman et moi. Papa veut que nous passions l'été là_-_bas. Nous y avons de la famille.

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry toujours décontenancé. Ta mère est Française ?

La jeune fille retint un rire.

_-_ Non ! Papa a de lointains cousins en Touraine. L'un de ses arrière_-_arrière_-_arrière_-_grand_-_oncles faisait partie de la garde écossaise de Charles VII.

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille. Elle portait un chemisier blanc, aux manches courtes et plusieurs jupons en dentelle, tous dans différentes couleurs de bleus. Elle ressemblait à une diseuse de bonne aventure, une Gypsie des romans du XIX° siècle. Elle paraissait différente de la préfète de Serpentard qu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle ramena ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Charles VII ! répéta_-_t_-_elle. Le Roi de France ! Tu sais, l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse n'ont pas toujours marché la main dans la main.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Ces Gryffondor ! se moqua_-_t_-_elle. Pas deux noises de culture.

Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_-_ Les armes sur la grille, commença_-_t_-_il… Le lion, on dirait celui de Gryffondor, à l'envers.

_-_ Oui, n'est_-_ce pas, approuva McGregor. Et tu trouves cela étrange pour une famille de Serpentard…

Harry rougit. Il contempla la pointe de ses chaussures pour ne pas affronter le sourire moqueur de la demoiselle.

_-_ Le lion est aussi l'emblème de la famille royale d'Ecosse, continua_-_t_-_elle. Les McGregor ont été autorisés à le mettre sur leur blason pour services rendus.

_-_ Mais ce sont des armoiries moldues, hésita à rappeler Harry. Et je croyais que les McGregor étaient des sang_-_purs.

_-_ Cela date du temps où l'Ecosse s'appelait encore Alba, Potter, et où le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus n'étaient pas encore séparés. Les McGregor ont toujours répondu présent quand on leur a demandé leur aide. Et ils l'ont souvent apportée même à ceux qui ne la demandaient guère. Ils se sont toujours levés quand la justice, la liberté et le droit ont été bafoués. Autant pour la terre d'où ils sont issus, que pour ceux qu'on opprime et spolie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. L'Ecosse est une terre où la magie est toujours vivante. Elle a toujours fait partie de son histoire. N'écoutes_-_tu jamais quand on te parle ?

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, conscient de son pantalon à la fois trop court et trop large, de son T_-_shirt déformé, de ses cheveux en bataille et de ses chaussures aux lacets dépareillés. Il regretta sa robe de sorcier. Il songea aussi qu'il devait s'acheter une nouvelle paire de souliers.

_-_ Et toi ? reprit McGregor sur un sourire, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme pour mieux profiter de l'embarras du jeune homme. Tu sais enfin où tu vas passer tes vacances ?

_-_ Pour l'instant, je suis chez les Weasley, dit Harry avec une assurance envolée depuis longtemps.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il réalisa que ce n'était pas dû à l'insigne de Serpentard qu'elle portait d'ordinaire, et pour cause. Elle avait une manière si directe de regarder les gens. Il avait déjà remarqué cela, qu'ils fussent de ses camarades, amis ou ennemis, ou même professeurs, elle plongeait toujours son regard droit dans celui de son interlocuteur. C'était extrêmement dérangeant, perturbant même. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui désigna le parc d'un geste de la main.

_-_ J'ai interrompu ta promenade, dit_-_elle. Mais quand je t'ai vu depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, là_-_haut, je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Puis, je me suis souvenue que le reste de Oak Mansion abritait un hôpital de campagne et j'ai craint qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose aux Weasley… enfin, à Ginny.

_-_ Ginny va bien, lui assura Harry.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

_-_ Je te ferais bien faire le tour du propriétaire, reprit_-_elle, mais je ne connais pas bien la maison. C'est la première fois que j'y viens… Du moins, la dernière fois que j'y suis venue je n'avais que trois ou quatre ans… Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit, normalement, de me trouver dans cette partie du manoir.

Elle fit une grimace et haussa les épaules, pour montrer qu'elle se moquait de cette interdiction.

_-_ Nell !

McGregor leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir, tandis qu'un jeune homme arrivait dans son dos. Harry fut frappé de la ressemblance entre lui et l'homme qui était venu chercher la jeune fille à Poudlard.

_-_ Nell ! J'étais sûr de te trouver dans les parages !

Ellie se tourna vers le nouveau venu, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grinça_-_t_-_elle lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas.

Le jeune homme ne parut pas se formaliser de l'air furibond de la jeune fille. Il jeta un œil curieux à Harry tout en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas à franchir certaines limites.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le droit de saluer mes amis, alors ? réclama McGregor.

Le jeune homme sourit et Harry reconnut le même petit air narquois que celui qu'avait un peu trop souvent à son goût McGregor.

_-_ **_Tes amis_** ? Tu en as donc ? Daigneras_-_tu dans ce cas me faire l'honneur de me présenter à ton **_ami_ **?

Il reporta son attention sur Harry, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. McGregor soupira d'exaspération.

_-_ Quentin, voici, Harry Potter, l'un de mes camarades de Poudlard. Potter, voici Quentin McGregor, mon frère.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel une seconde fois sur ces derniers mots. Harry ne savait s'il devait sourire de la grimace d'Ellie ou s'inquiéter du regard que le jeune homme posait sur lui. Quentin McGregor parut se rendre compte qu'il dévisageait Harry d'une manière peu courtoise. Il tendit la main vivement.

_-_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry Potter, dit_-_il précipitamment. Pardonnez_-_moi, je ne m'attendais pas à…J'ignorais qu'Ellie vous comptait parmi **ses _amis_**…

_-_ Heu, moi aussi… fit Harry en serrant la main du frère d'Ellie.

_-_ Vous aussi quoi ? demanda Quentin McGregor. Vous aussi vous êtes ravi de me rencontrer ? Ou vous aussi ignoriez que vous faisiez partie des **_amis_ **d'Ellie ?

_-_ Les deux, répondit Harry avec un franc sourire cette fois.

Voir cette peste se faire remettre à sa place était quelque chose qu'il n'espérait plus. Il osa soutenir le regard du frère de la jeune fille. Il avait environ le même âge que Bill, ou peu s'en fallait. Il avait les mêmes yeux que sa sœur, un peu moins grands peut_-_être et plus sévères.

_-_ Harry Potter ! répéta Quentin McGregor avec une moue impressionnée. Eh bien, Nell, tes relations valent celles de Père.

Harry attendit la riposte de McGregor. Elle glissa le regard vers son frère avec un sourire contraint.

_-_ Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours privilégié la qualité à la quantité, répliqua_-_t_-_elle, ironique.

Son frère posa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira en riant contre lui, d'un geste protecteur.

_-_ Alors, Harry Potter, vous_-_même comptez_-_vous ma chère soeur parmi vos amis ? Ou bien vous a_-_t_-_elle enrôlé d'office dans la suite de ses admirateurs ? Elle est très courtisée, vous savez. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi… ajouta_-_t_-_il avec une lueur de malice au fond des yeux. Elle a un tel caractère !

_-_ Oh ! fit McGregor sur un ton qui donna des sueurs froides à Harry. Potter est un Gryffondor, Quentin : il ne craint pas de se trouver face au danger. De plus, il n'aime pas la facilité. En toutes choses.

Quentin McGregor surprit l'éclair dans les yeux du jeune homme devant le sourire moqueur d'Ellie. Il donna une pression de la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur et elle baissa les yeux.

_-_ Par Merlin; Ellie ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Si c'est ainsi que tu traites tes amis, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais à tes ennemis…

Elle releva vivement les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un sourire complice auquel il répondit presque malgré lui. Le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé aux six agresseurs de Luna et Neville lui revint à la mémoire.

_-_ Au fait, bien joué, pour Moon, dit_-_il

_-_ C'était pas mal non plus, ce qui est arrivé à Green, reprit Ellie.

Harry prit un air innocent.

_-_ Mais je n'ai rien fait à Green ! se défendit_-_il. C'est le calamar géant qui l'a sauvé de la noyade. Est_-_ce ma faute s'il a jugé bon de le secouer dix bonnes minutes à plusieurs mètres au dessus du lac avant de le reposer sur le sol ?

_-_ Un jour, Potter, continua McGregor, un jour je saurai tout ce que tu caches derrière…

Quelques secondes ses yeux se posèrent sur le front d'Harry, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice dissimulée sous ses mèches brunes. Un instant, Harry craignit qu'elle ne parlât de son regard naïf. Il retint son souffle.

_-_ …derrière tes lunettes bizarres et ton front buté.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de défi, tandis que son frère lui rappelait qu'elle devait retourner dans les quartiers du manoir qui lui étaient permis. La voix de Bill les fit se retourner. Il se hâtait vers eux. L'aîné des Weasley salua Quentin McGregor. Il lui serra la main.

_-_ Salut Weasley, répondit le jeune homme. C'est toi qui escortes ma belle_-_mère et ma sœur demain matin à Douvres ?

Bill hocha la tête, détaillant avec amusement la jeune fille qui le fixait d'une manière quasi effrontée.

_-_ J'y suis allé en repérage hier, précisa_-_t_-_il. Tu te souviens de Nymphadora Tonks, McGregor ? Elle m'accompagnera.

_-_ Je croyais que tu y étais allé pour accompagner Fleur ? s'étonna Harry pour chasser la gêne qu'il éprouvait encore.

Bill lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ Oui, le repérage, c'était un prétexte.

Quentin McGregor se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu ne changeras jamais, Weasley, dit_-_il.

Il tendit la main à Harry une nouvelle fois.

_-_ Heureux de vous avoir rencontré, le salua_-_t_-_il. A demain, Bill. Nell, passe devant, que je t'aie à l'œil.

Ellie fit un signe de la main à Harry et serra la main de Bill en lui recommandant de saluer Ginny de sa part. Le frère et la sœur s'éloignèrent, l'un riant, l'autre maugréant qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelât Nell.

_-_ J'ignorais que tu connaissais les McGregor, Harry, dit Bill avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ C'est surtout Ginny qui est amie avec Ellie McGregor, corrigea Harry.

Bill pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le jeune homme tandis qu'ils marchaient vers l'entrée de l'Hôpital.

_-_ Mmmmm ! fit_-_il. Elle m'avait l'air de t'apprécier un peu plus que ça…

Harry ne répondit pas. La pointe de ses chaussures accaparait toute son attention. Bill se mit à rire.

_-_ Je peux te donner quelques petits conseils, si tu veux, proposa_-_t_-_il. Si ça a marché avec Ron, ça marchera pour toi aussi… C'est pas si compliqué finalement.

_-_ Non ! s'écria Harry, les joues rouges.

_-_ Comme tu veux, Harry. Mais si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. Et ne te laisse pas impressionner par son frère. C'est un garçon très sympathique. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, les grands frères, ça veut toujours protéger les petites sœurs…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Ron le soir du bal de Noël. Il se mit à rire avec Bill. Il lui demanda s'ils repartaient immédiatement.

_-_ Je suis venu te chercher parce Percy ne veut pas que tu restes seul dehors quand nous sommes en famille, répondit Bill, son sérieux revenu.

L'interrogation qu'il lu dans les yeux du jeune homme amena un sourire triste sur son visage grave.

_-_ Il a ouvert les yeux, Harry, et ce qu'il a vu lui a fait autant de mal que de bien.

_-_ Va_-_t_-_il mieux ? demanda Harry, embarrassé.

_-_ Pas assez pour quitter la chambre, soupira Bill. Mais il est en voie de guérison. Les guérisseurs ont à présent bon espoir de le voir quitter l'hôpital avant la fin de l'été, s'il n'y a pas d'autres complications. Les visites des jumeaux lui ont fait beaucoup de bien également. Peut_-_être parce que Higgs leur a interdit de venir tous les deux en même temps. A deux, ils étaient vraiment insupportables. A propos des jumeaux, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Harry. Mais pas maintenant et pas ici.

Ils montèrent les marches du perron. Harry fit une prière pour que ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'eût rien à voir avec la boutique de Fred et George. Bill n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de son embarras. Il continuait :

_-_ La présence de Pénélope à ses côtés a été un soulagement pour nous, et surtout pour maman.

_-_ Il a enfin accepté de la revoir ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Cela n'a pas été sans mal, répondit Bill. Je dois dire que cette fille a une sacrée patience et qu'elle est particulièrement persévérante. A moins qu'elle ne soit complètement folle de lui…

Harry et Bill froncèrent les sourcils dans une grimace dubitative. Bill haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle est toujours là, c'est le principal, soupira_-_t_-_il encore. Et elle nous aide bien. Elle nous fournit pas mal de renseignements en ce moment.

_-_ Elle fait partie de l'Ordre ? s'étonna encore Harry.

_-_ Papa l'a recrutée, il y a deux mois de ça, un peu avant que Percy n'accepte de la revoir. Elle ne cessait de lui envoyer des lettres au Ministère. Papa les faisait porter à Percy mais il ne lui répondait pas. Papa et Maman ont commencé à correspondre avec elle.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'elle fait ? hésita à demander Harry.

_-_ Elle est préceptrice, lui apprit Bill. Elle travaille chez plusieurs familles aisées de Londres. Elle enseigne à leurs enfants qui ne sont pas en âge d'aller à Poudlard, les bases de la lecture, de l'écriture, du calcul et des mathématiques. Elle les prépare en quelque sorte à l'enseignement qu'ils recevront à l'école de magie. La plupart des familles chez qui elle passe sont des familles très en vues. Donc très sollicitées au niveau politique. Presque toutes de "sang_-_pur". Elle nous renseigne sur les tendances de certaines personnes dont nous ignorons les opinions claires. Sur ceux qu'ils fréquentent, ceux qu'ils reçoivent, ceux qu'ils ignorent ou méprisent. C'est très instructif, parfois…

Bill poussa la porte d'entrée et céda le pas à Harry. Il s'amusa de l'air ébahi du jeune homme. Pénélope Deauclaire en espionne, c'était la meilleure de la journée. Avec le fait que l'hôpital de l'Ordre était la demeure de Rory McGregor et que les armes de cette famille de Serpentard étaient un lion d'or.

Le hall d'entrée était frais et silencieux. Un grand escalier double menait aux étages. Bill indiqua à Harry les salles du bas et lui précisa qu'elles servaient aux opérations et à la réception des blessés. Les patients étaient transportés aux étages selon leur état. Percy demeurait au premier dans une chambre commune qu'il partageait avec des blessés légers. Avant d'entrer, Bill avertit Harry. Percy avait beaucoup changé, au moral comme au physique. Il risquait de ne pas le reconnaître. Ils traversèrent la salle séparée en boxes, comme à Ste Mangouste, par des rideaux blancs. Harry sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers le fond de la chambre près de la fenêtre o se trouvait le lit de Percy.

_-_ Harry, mon chéri ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Viens vite. Nous t'avons laissé seul trop longtemps.

_-_ Il était en bonne compagnie ! se mit à rire Bill. Une jolie fille, ma foi, lui avait déjà mis le grappin dessus.

Harry n'entendit pas ce que Bill ajouta. Percy se tournait lentement vers lui, dans un pyjama et une robe de chambre devenus trop larges pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la cave des Pettigrew. Il lui parut aussi mal en point que ce jour_-_là. De grands cernes mauves entouraient ses yeux, que ses lunettes n'arrivaient pas à cacher. Il était hâve et émacié. Sa pomme d'adam semblait encore plus proéminente sur son cou maigre et ses os saillaient. Il paraissait plus grand tant il était efflanqué, bien qu'il se déplaçât courbé en avant, la main sur le ventre, à petits pas glissés. On aurait dit un vieillard, et même son regard avait quelque chose de prématurément usé. Harry avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Un coup d'œil sur Ron lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à être choqué de l'apparence de Percy.

Celui_-_ci s'avançait vers lui. Il lui tendit la main sans un mot. Harry fixa un moment les longs doigts décharnés dans un silence presque angoissé. Mrs Weasley l'encouragea d'un sourire timide. Bill lui fit une grimace qui signifiait sans doute "Qu'est_-_ce que je t'avais dit…". Ginny gardait les yeux sur la main tendue de son frère et Ron se détournait vers la fenêtre. Percy commença à baisser sa main, un nuage de tristesse résignée au fond des yeux. Un instant l'image brisée de Percy laissa la place à celle du jeune homme plein d'importance qui lui avait tendu la main un jour d'été trois ans auparavant dans la cuisine de ce cher Terrier à présent abandonné. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis. Y compris lui_-_même. Harry saisit la main de Percy avant qu'elle ne retombât contre sa robe de chambre.

_-_ Bonjour Percy, dit_-_il, la voix un peu éraillée. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

Percy fit un sourire un peu amer. Il serra la main d'Harry longuement sans rien dire. Puis il dut se rasseoir sur son lit. Il retint une grimace douloureuse.

_-_ Tu souffres encore ? demanda Harry que le silence gênait.

_-_ C'est normal, intervint Mrs Weasley qui se précipita pour glisser un oreiller sous les reins de son fils et lui caresser le front. Il a été gravement blessé. Mais il sera sur pied pour le mariage de son frère. A la fin de l'été…

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Bill qui leva les mains devant lui en une dérisoire protection contre les intentions de sa mère.

_-_ Maman ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Nous n'avons pas fixé de date !

Ginny pouffa dans ses mains. Les épaules de Ron se soulevèrent plusieurs fois et on l'entendit renifler bruyamment. Apparemment, Mrs Weasley les avaient eus à l'usure, lui et Fleur.

_-_ L'été est une saison parfaite pour une noce ! trancha Mrs Weasley.

_-_ Hum ! fit Harry. Vous croyez que c'est prudent, Mrs Weasley ?

Molly fit un bond vers lui, presque furieuse.

_-_ Je veux dire, continua Harry sans se démonter, que c'est le père de Fleur qui abrite le QG de l'Ordre et que sa sécurité dépend du secret de sa situation. Si Bill épousait Fleur, le nom des Delacour serait inévitablement associé à celui des Weasley et on pourrait faire de fâcheux rapprochements.

Un nouveau silence accueillit les paroles d'Harry. Le visage de Bill s'éclaira soudain. Celui de Mrs Weasley pâlit.

_-_ Tu crois ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est sûr, intervint Percy. Les papiers d'état civil transitent par le Ministère et le service de Généalogie. Pour peu que l'un de ceux chargés de compléter les registres soit de la bande de ces…

Il grimaça une fois de plus, ses doigts crispés sur le drap.

_-_ Non ! Non ! s'affola Mrs Weasley. On n'en parle plus. On verra après… Plus tard, quand tout ira mieux…

Sa voix trembla et elle se tut. Bill fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Je te revaudrai ça ! lui promit_-_il à voix basse alors que sa mère bourdonnait autour de son frère.

Puis il leur rappela que Tonks les attendaient dans l'appartement de Percy pour leur shopping dans le Londres moldu.

_-_ Mais nous ne pouvons laisser votre frère dans cet état, voyons… se désola Molly. Il est fatigué. Il faut que nous restions encore un peu pour nous occuper de lui. Tu veux quelque chose, Percy ? A boire, peut_-_être ? Je vais chercher de l'eau.

Percy la retint avec un sourire.

_-_ Je n'ai besoin de rien, Maman. Dans un moment, j'irai faire ma promenade quotidienne. Les guérisseurs ont dit qu'il fallait que je marche et que je prenne un peu l'air. C'est l'endroit idéal ici. On est mieux qu'à Ste Mangouste.

_-_ Et si maman restait avec toi, Percy ? demanda Ginny.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son frère et lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir.

Ron se leva à son tour.

_-_ C'est vrai, on n'a pas vraiment besoin de toi, M'man… je veux dire qu'avec Bill et Tonks avec nous…

Mrs Weasley renifla avec hauteur.

_-_ Vous vous souvenez de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que Bill et Tonks vous ont accompagnés quelque part… ?

Percy prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

_-_ Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? On ira se promener ensemble, dans le parc.

_-_ Oh ! Percy ! Mon chéri ! sanglota Molly.

Elle se pencha sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras tandis que Bill faisait signe à son frère et sa sœur de sortir de la pièce.

_-_ Au revoir Percy ! On reviendra ! lui dit Ginny en se sauvant.

_-_ 'Lut Percy ! fit Ron.

Percy lui tendit la main dans le dos de sa mère et son jeune frère frappa légèrement sa paume en passant près de lui.

_-_ A bientôt, Percy ! le salua Harry, prêt à rire.

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la main pendant que sa mère prenait place auprès de lui.

Une fois hors de la chambre, Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_ Pauvre Percy qui se sacrifie pour nous, dit_-_elle.

_-_ Il peut bien faire ça pour nous, quand même ! estima Ron. Au fait, Bill, on y va comment dans son appartement ? On n'a pas encore passé notre permis de transplaner.

Bill sortit sa baguette de la poche de son gilet en peau de dragon. Il prit un bassin qui était posé sur un chariot d'ustensiles de soins contre le mur et l'enchanta.

_-_ Tu sais fabriquer des portoloins maintenant ? s'étonna Ron en tendant la main vers le bassin.

_-_ On va le vérifier tout de suite ! répondit Bill en clignant de l'œil à l'intention de son frère.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, terrifié. Personne n'entendit son cri. Son visage se tordit et il disparut dans un silence inquiet.

_-_ Ca a l'air de marcher, fit Bill satisfait. Maintenant, reste à savoir où il s'est retrouvé.

Le bassin se matérialisa à nouveau sur le chariot.

_-_ Apparemment, il est allé là où il devait, reprit le jeune homme dans un sourire. Il poussa Harry et Ginny vers le bassin.

Le jeune Potter hésita un instant. Avant de partir, il devait poser une question à Bill.

_-_ Dumbledore a amené ici un vieil homme après l'attaque de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, dit_-_il très vite, sais_-_tu à quel étage il est ?

Bill hocha la tête.

_-_ La vieille Tête de Lard ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Harry interloqué.

_-_ Quoi ? fit ce dernier, ne sachant si Bill se moquait de lui ou s'il était sérieux.

_-_ C'est ainsi que Maugrey l'a appelé le jour où nous sommes venus l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître, tous les deux… Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, du moins.

_-_ Il tenait la Tête de Sanglier, répondit Harry.

Il se tut concernant l'identité de l'homme. Si personne ne l'avait révélée à Bill, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il se tût également.

_-_ Ah ! Je comprends mieux pour quoi l'autre lui a répondu en grognant !

Harry attendait qu'il répondît à sa question.

_-_ Pourquoi veux_-_tu savoir où il se trouve ?

_-_ Je voulais juste savoir comment il allait, mentit Harry sous le regard de Ginny.

_-_ Il devait aller mieux, puisqu'il est sorti, lui apprit Bill sur un haussement d'épaule.

Harry essaya de cacher sa déception.

_-_ Oh ! laissa_-_t_-_il échapper tout de même, tandis que Ginny lui adressait une grimace désolée. Tant pis… je veux dire : en effet, il devait aller mieux si on l'a laissé sortir.

Bill se mit à rire.

_-_ Ah non ! On ne l'a pas **_laissé sortir_**. Il est sorti tout seul ! Et les menaces de Maugrey n'ont rien eu à faire pour le persuader de rester encore quelques jours au repos…

Il fit signe aux jeunes gens de saisir le bassin à leur tour. Ce qu'ils firent, à demi rassurés. Bill se dépêcha de poser la main dessus également.

* * *

Les commentaires du chapitre 79 !

**_Ayako_****_ : Niah c quoi cette fin? Ben une fin qui n'en est pas une en fait…_**puisque ça continue…  
N**_ormalement à la fin d'une partie faut pas stresser d'avantage le lecteur... Rah du coup j'ai encoe plus envie de lire la suite! Avoue que tu veux qu'on devienne addicts (po bien)!_** Oui, je l'avoue…  
**_Très jolie fin en tout cas_** Merci.  
**_Mais je suis déçue je pensdais vraiment que Mcgregor passerait ses vacances avec Harry (ou l'inverse)_** hahahahahahah ! Non ? sérieux ? Bon... tant pis... bon allez je peux te donner un scoop –mais uniquement parce que c'est toi !_-_ McGregor on la reverra…

**_diablotin : oui bon c la premiere fois ke je rewievs pour ta fic (enfin ...)_** Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Lol !  
**_donc c pour dire ke elle est mega geniale meme si des fois ya des trucs ke je pige pas moi meme mais bon on va pas chipoter._** Il faut demander. Faut pas que des trucs que t'as pas pigés te gâchent le plaisir de l'histoire. Laisse_-_moi une review avec les questions que tu te poses dans la première partie et je répondrai sur la page spéciale RAR que je viens de créer.  
**_je voulais savoir si été possible ke tu mette en ligne plus d'1 chap par jours car a chaque fois tu nous laisse sur notre faim et c pas sympa _**Oui, je sais, mais c'est pas possible. Parce que ça me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps… je songeais même à espacer mes publications parce que là j'ai rien fait sur la suite de la fic, et je stresse au maximum…  
**_merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout en tout cas_** Merci à toi !

**_Alixe_****_ : la petite brouille de nos amis qui sont mécontents de leurs projets de vacances est très réaliste (hélas)._** Oui quand tout ne marche pas comme on veut…  
**_La scène avec Ellie et Harry à la fin est sympa. Pour une fois que Harry fait pas de gaffe. C'est qu'il mûrit ce petit. Et il réussit même à lui faire un compliment sur sa voix !_** Oui, il n'en revient pas lui_-_même.  
**_Amusant que Dennis demande à Harry s'il a des chances auprès de Ginny. La tête qu'il aurait fait si HArry l'avait informé des projets de Ron concernant sa petite soeur !_** hahahahahaha ! oui Ron qui veut à tous prix caser Harry avec sa sœur… C'est un peu égoïste tout de même.  
**_Contente que tu aies apprécié notre guide . Oups, moi aussi je commence à parler à la première personne du pluriel ! Pour les liens, je n'ai pas trouvé de parade à l'interdiction d'en mettre dans les chapitres. On ne peut en mettre que dans la bio. Mais c'est vrai que ce serait sympa que tu y mettes le lien vers l'hymne écossais._** C'est fait !

**_Titia69_****_ : Ben voila... je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'envoyer une review pour la fin de cette 1° partie ! _**Oui, cela s'impose !  
**_Une fiction menée d'une main de maître à tel point que parfois on se demande si tu n'as pas volé la suite à JK ! Bon je vais pas te jeter trop de fleurs car tu sais déjà ce qu'on pense de ta façon d'écrire, je ne peux que souhaiter que la suite soit aussi bonne que cette 1° partie !_** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**_MI : J'ai cliqué sur le 5° haut parleur, mais ce n'était pas la bonne chanson. J'ai cependant trouvé le bon extrait quand même! _**Oui, c'est le 5° album. Le septième haut_-_parleur en fait.  
**_Je te félicite parce que c'était très bon et le fait qu'il n'y ai pas de fautes d'orthographe ( en tout cas pas de trucs énormes) m'a permis de prendre bcp de plaisir à te lire_**. J'essaie de ne pas en laisser passer de trop. C'est une forme de politesse pour moi. Même si je sais que certaines m'échappent, parce que la plupart du temps je ne les vois plus à force de relire… Oui… je sais… On m'a déjà traitée d'obsédée textuelle !

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Ellie va-t-elle revoir Harry pendant les vacances?_** Bonne question !  
**_Quel rôle joue le père de Ellie?_** Très bonne question !  
**_Peeves a-t-il une grande importance pour la suite?_** Excellente question !  
**_Merci d'écrire une si bonne fic!_** Excellentissime commentaire ! Lol ! Merci à vous tous de la lire surtout, sinon elle resterait un écrit oublié…

**_Lyane : C'est décidé, je te rebaptise JKR officelle. Comment veux-tu que j'aime le sixième tome avec ce que tu as écrit?_** Oh je suis sûre que JKR – L'originale ! nous fera encore rêver… et nous surprendra encore !  
**_Surtout que les évenements étaient bien plus nombreux et complexes que ce qu'a déjà fait JKR (l'originale, lol)._** Oui mais JKR – L'originale ! a écrit 7 tomes ! J'ignore – en fait, non, je sais, que je n'en serais pas capable !  
**_Il y a autant de péripéties dans la sixième année de Harry que tu as faite que dans les trois premières! J'attend la suite avec encore plus d'impatience qu'avant._** Pfff ! Vous savez pas la pression que vous me mettez… C'est pour vous venger, hein ?


	2. Chapitre 81 : Un Petit Frère de Plus

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 81 **

**Un petit frère de plus**

La cuisine de l'appartement de Percy était dans un désordre incroyable. Tonks achevait d'éponger le café renversé sur la table. Ron se remettait à peine de sa frayeur. Il jetait des regards furieux vers son frère.

_-_Tonks ! Tonks ! Tonks ! disait ce dernier. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un t'a jeté le sort de maladresse perpétuelle le jour de ta naissance, ma grande…

_-_ Oh ! Eh ! fit Tonks. Cette fois, ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute. Si ton petit frère n'avait pas hurlé comme un cochon qu'on égorge en débarquant ici… j'aurais réussi à me servir une tasse de café sans en mettre partout alentour !

Ron grogna qu'il n'était le "petit frère" de personne et se renfrogna. Bill riait encore de sa farce. Il remercia Tonks pour avoir eu la présence d'esprit de renvoyer le bassin. Ils le laissèrent sur le bord de la table, pour Pénélope, précisa Bill, quand elle passerait dans la soirée pour se rendre à l'hôpital pour sa visite quotidienne à Percy. Ginny fit une grimace. Elle désigna la vaisselle qui s'amoncelait dans l'évier et les miettes de pain sur le plan de travail. Percy ferait une crise cardiaque quand il rentrerait chez lui.

_-_ Je rangerai quand on rentrera de notre virée en ville, lui assura Tonks. On a eu une réunion ici hier soir, et avant_-_hier soir aussi, avec Pénélope, Arthur et Alastor. C'est plus sûr qu'au Ministère pour faire passer les informations que Pénélope récolte par_-_ci par_-_là…

_-_ Et pourquoi pas à l'Hotel Delacour ? s'étonna Ron. Si j'ai bien compris, Pénélope est entrée dans l'Ordre, non ?

Bill hocha la tête et Tonks haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu connais Alastor, dit_-_elle dans un soupir. Il a le doute tenace. Il n'a aucune confiance en Percy et comme Pénélope est son amie… D'ailleurs, il est d'avis de ne plus mettre personne dans le secret du QG depuis que j'ai fait l'objet d'une surveillance suspecte de la part d'agents douteux du Ministère.

_-_ Qui se sont fait arrêter lors de la dernière grande opération de nettoyage, d'ailleurs, ajouta Bill pour rassurer Ginny. Nous devons une fière chandelle à Rogue, sur ce coup_-_là. J'ignore comment il fait, mais il a été vraiment génial dans cette histoire. Même Maugrey a dû le reconnaître. Et pourtant, Merlin sait qu'ils ne s'apprécient guère ces deux_-_là !

Harry, Ron et Ginny échangèrent un regard discret. Ce serait là la dernière action d'éclat du professeur, songeaient_-_ils. Et elle avait failli lui coûter la vie, même si c'était indirectement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, leur baguette rangée à l'abri des regards curieux des moldus. Tonks les mena d'un pas assuré dans les rues de la ville jusqu'aux boutiques dont elle pensait qu'elles les intéresseraient. Elle leur promit qu'ils trouveraient à s'habiller de pied en cap, mode et pas cher. Harry se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être à la mode ; ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde c'était des vêtements à sa taille, dans lesquels il n'aurait pas l'air d'un indigent. Il s'habilla pour l'été et pour l'hiver suivant également, conscient qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas de nouvelle occasion de se promener ainsi dans les rues de Londres. Ginny regretta l'absence d'Hermione. Cela aurait été amusant d'entrer dans les magasins pour essayer mille et une robes. Elle_-_même s'acheta une robe d'été que Ron trouva quasiment transparente. Bill fit remarquer à sa sœur que leur mère ne la laisserait jamais porter ce genre de choses. Ce à quoi Ginny répondit que leur mère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Ron lui ne prisait guère la mode moldue. Il s'intéressa davantage aux objets en vitrine de la boutique voisine de celle où Ginny et Tonks passèrent des heures à choisir des sous_-_vêtements. C'était un genre de brocante, lui expliqua Harry, où les gens à cours d'argent venaient déposer des objets à mettre en vente. Ron posa mille questions sur mille objets insolites qui trônaient à l'étalage. Harry discutait avec Bill qui surveillait discrètement les alentours. Tonks et Ginny sortirent de la boutique de lingerie, ravies de leurs achats. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la place lorsque Ron, un peu embarrassé, demanda à Harry de le suivre dans la boutique voisine, parce qu'il avait certaines difficultés avec l'argent moldu. Il refusa de montrer ses achats sous prétextes que les filles n'avaient pas voulu faire voir les leurs.

_-_ Tu veux vraiment que nous te montrions nos sous_-_vêtements ? se moqua Ginny. Remarque je peux toujours montrer ce que j'ai acheté pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, tu me donneras ton avis.

Ron fit semblant de rire. Harry s'esclaffa franchement et son ami tourna sa mauvaise humeur vers lui.

_-_ Au fait, Bill ne nous a pas dit quelle était cette jolie fille qui t'a mis le grappin dessus cet après midi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de cacher son embarras. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bill et préféra annoncer lui_-_même à Ron que la fille en question était Ellie McGregor et qu'elle saluait d'ailleurs Ginny chaleureusement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle faisait là ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Le manoir appartient aux McGregor, répondit Tonks avec évidence.

Ron ouvrit la bouche.

_-_ Tu veux dire… commença_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Waouh ! fit le plus jeune des Weasley.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur :

_-_ Dis donc, Ginny, toi qui traînes tout le temps avec McGregor, tu savais qu'elle était d'une famille aussi importante ?

Ginny fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Une fois, j'ai vu le sceau de son père sur une lettre qu'il lui avait écrite, avec le blason des McGregor : le lion d'Ecosse et l'aile des chevaux ailés qu'ils domptent depuis des générations. Mais elle n'aime pas beaucoup en parler…

_-_ C'est vrai, reconnut Harry, presque pour lui_-_même. Elle ne fait jamais référence à son père, ni à sa fortune, ni à ses relations…

_-_ C'est une fille discrète, estima Bill en souriant.

Harry éclata franchement de rire :

_-_ Non, pas vraiment.

Ginny et Ron se mirent également à rire pour confirmer cette opinion. Bill secoua la tête.

_-_ Elle est encore plus intéressante que je ne le pensais, alors… dit_-_il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas le voir et ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement de Percy où Mr Weasley devait les retrouver.

Pénélope Deauclaire était de retour et elle avait commencé à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine. Elle préparait du thé tout en papotant avec Tonks et Bill. Elle avait longuement regardé Harry sans un mot avant de lui serrer la main toujours en silence. Harry s'était alors rendu compte que le bouton sur son nez avait disparu. Elle avait remercié Ginny de lui avoir envoyé régulièrement des nouvelles et donné l'occasion de se mettre en contact avec ses parents. Elle avait aussi félicité Ron pour son insigne préfet. Elle lui souhaita de décrocher celui de Préfet en Chef. Ron grimaça : ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses ambitions. Ginny se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Hermione sera Préfète en Chef, on peut en être sûrs… et comme les deux Préfets en Chef ne sont jamais de la même Maison…

_-_ Tu crois ? demanda Ron mi rassuré, mi déçu.

Pénélope tendit une tasse de thé à Harry et approuva.

_-_ C'est certain ! Jamais deux Préfets de la même maison pour les Septième Année. N'est_-_ce pas Bill ?

_-_ Mon pauvre Ron ! se moqua ce dernier. Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre maman soupirer.

_-_ Elle aura sa fille pour se consoler, répliqua celui_-_ci en se brûlant les lèvres à son thé.

Ginny fit un sourire énigmatique.

_-_ Qui sait où nous serons dans deux ans ? dit_-_elle. Qui sait même si Poudlard existera encore ? Qui sait si notre préoccupation dans quelques mois sera d'être Préfet en Chef ou tout simplement encore en vie ?

Ron regarda Harry, sa tasse à la main, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir démentir avec véhémence les propos défaitistes de sa sœur.

_-_ Hum ! fit Pénélope. Tu viendras avec moi, Tonks, demain ? J'ai mon après midi de libre, on pourrait faire les magasins ensemble ?

_-_ Peux pas ! fit Tonks en trempant ses lèvres précautionneusement dans son thé. Je suis en mission demain matin…

_-_ Tiens ! l'interrompit Bill. Pour escorter l'amie d'Harry, d'ailleurs !

Ron ricana et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Et l'après midi, je suis réquisitionnée par Dumbledore pour une mission de confiance, parait_-_il. Enfin… c'est Maugrey qui m'a dit ça ce matin. Moi qui comptais passer mon premier week_-_end de libre à dormir… c'est râpé !

_-_ C'est quoi, cette mission surprise, se méfia Bill. Ils exagèrent quand même ! Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis des semaines. Ils pourraient avoir pitié de toi.

_-_ C'est la guerre, Bill ! soupira Tonks. Et je n'ai pas choisi le métier d'Auror pour être tranquille…

Elle fit une grimace cependant pour exprimer un doute qui la tenaillait depuis quelques jours. Elle jeta un regard en dessous aux jeunes gens et haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je me demande quand même, murmura_-_t_-_elle presque pour elle_-_même. Oui, je me demande dans quelle mesure on ne cherche pas à m'éloigner un temps…

_-_ Tu as encore tanné Maugrey pour avoir des nouvelles de Charlie ? chuchota Bill en se penchant vivement vers la jeune femme. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Ron e t Ginny se penchèrent dans le même mouvement que leur frère. Ils fixaient Tonks du même regard inquiet. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade. Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma.

_-_ Rien ! J'ai eu beau lui rappeler qu'il devrait être rentré depuis bientôt une semaine déjà, tout ce que j'ai pu tirer de ce gros tas de suspicion ambulante c'est : tant que Lupin n'aura pas vu son corps on ne pourra pas le compter parmi les morts. Pour l'instant il n'est que porté disparu.

Ginny poussa un cri qu'elle étouffa dans sa main. Ron fit un drôle de bruit de gorge. Tonks cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ Maugrey ! grogna Bill. Toujours aussi délicat.

Il mit son bras sur l'épaule de Tonks et la caressa maladroitement. Pénélope se hâta de servir à la jeune femme une autre tasse de thé.

Harry se rapprocha de la table et posa son menton dans ses poings.

_-_ Pourquoi n'avoir envoyé là_-_bas que Remus tout seul ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Pettigrew et Lestrange, quelle que soit leur mission ne se priveront pas de faire appel à toutes sortes d'alliés. Que peut faire Remus contre eux ?

Bill le contempla un moment sans rien dire. Tonks releva la tête, totalement effarée.

_-_ Mais Pettigrew n'a rien à voir avec Charlie, n'est_-_ce pas ? s'écria Ron affolé. Il est allé à Durmstrang pour donner les ordres de Voldemort à ses serviteurs d'Europe centrale.

_-_ Oui, fit Ginny soudain pâle. Il est allé leur dire de tomber sur Charlie et le secret de Poudlard.

_-_ Mais pourquoi Dumbledore n'y a_-_t_-_il envoyé qu'un seul homme ? cria Ron au bord du désespoir.

_-_ Du calme ! fit Bill. Remus n'est pas seul. Il a retrouvé là_-_bas les partisans de l'Ordre. Ils recherchent Charlie activement. Le silence de notre frère ne veut rien dire d'autre qu'il se cache, car les meutes de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui sont à ses trousses et qu'il ne peut rentrer sans se dévoiler.

Il fronça les sourcils à l'intention d'Harry et celui_-_ci baissa les yeux. Bill se leva. Il ramassa les tasses à thé et les posa dans l'évier. Pénélope se précipita pour les laver et les ranger aussitôt. Arthur Weasley arriva sur ses entrefaites, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres. Chacun essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à l'absence de Charlie et répondit à son bonjour chaleureux. Pénélope se saisit du bassin de l'Hôpital et disparut de la cuisine. Tonks transplana rapidement, non sans s'être fait répéter l'heure du rendez_-_vous du lendemain matin. Mr Weasley sortit sa baguette et se saisit de la boite à sucre qui restait sur la table. Harry retint une grimace. Un autre voyage en portoloin en perspective…

Ron était enfermé dans la chambre depuis leur retour au QG. Harry l'avait laissé seul dès qu'il avait vu son ami sortir son miroir de sa poche. Ginny avait disparu dans sa chambre. Mrs Weasley n'était pas encore rentrée de l'Hôpital et Arthur s'était confiné dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès leur arrivée avec Bill et sans doute Maugrey ou quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Harry n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître la voix quand la porte s'était ouverte et aussitôt refermée.

Il feuilletait sans grand intérêt les pages du Code du Transplanage lorsque Bill refit son apparition dans le petit salon. Il vint directement à la table et s'installa auprès du jeune homme.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Harry, commença_-_t_-_il sans préambule. J'ai fait une petite enquête discrète sur la manière dont les jumeaux ont payé leur boutique et leurs fournisseurs l'année dernière.

Harry essaya de garder un air détaché. Rien ne pouvait le relier à cette affaire.

_-_ Il s'avère que mes frères ont déposé il y a maintenant deux ans sur leur compte chez Gringott's environ mille gallions… dans une bourse marquée du sceau du Ministère.

Harry haussa une épaule. Il fit un sourire interrogateur.

_-_ Oui… peut_-_être… qu'est_-_ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?

Bill tira sur son anneau en forme de crochet de serpent, d'un air un peu embarrassé.

_-_ Si j'ai bonne mémoire, mille gallions c'est exactement le montant du prix offert au gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Je sais aussi qu'ils ont perdu beaucoup d'argent lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch à cause de ce filou de Verpey… C'est moi qui me suis occupé du dossier. Cet argent est tombé vraiment à pic pour eux, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Sans doute, bafouilla Harry. Mais je ne vois pas…

_-_ Ecoute, l'interrompit Bill sérieusement. Je n'ai aucune intention de te faire un procès parce que tu auras aidé mes frères à réaliser leur rêve. Seulement, maman m'a chargé d'une mission dont je ne suis pas fier, mais je crois sincèrement qu'elle s'inquiète pour eux. Elle craint que certaines personnes n'influencent les garçons dans leurs penchants à faire fi de tous règlements… tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je veux juste pouvoir la rassurer ; lui dire que cet argent ils ne l'ont pas volé, mais qu'ils le doivent à la générosité d'un ami véritable.

_-_ Elle voudra savoir qui est cet ami, soupira Harry.

_-_ Sans doute, acquiesça Bill. Mais elle ne saura pas son nom par moi.

Harry hocha la tête. Il avoua que c'était bien lui qui avait donné l'argent aux jumeaux. Ils lui avaient promis de le lui rendre dès qu'ils auraient un fonds de roulement suffisant.

_-_ Bien ! fit Bill dans un sourire. Je vais pouvoir dire à maman que Fred et Gorge se sont trouvés un associé qui tient à rester anonyme, mais tout à fait légal. Ainsi, elle cessera de me casser les pieds avec cette histoire. Comme elle va cesser avec cette affaire de mariage. Je te dois donc deux services, Harry. Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je parle pour toi à cette petite McGregor ? Même pas que j'essaie de savoir exactement ce qu'elle a en tête ?

_-_ Non, merci, Bill, répondit Harry poliment.

Il savait pertinemment ce que McGregor avait en tête à son sujet et il n'avait aucune envie de se l'entendre confirmer. Laisser les choses où elles en étaient, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, nonobstant sa promesse à Hermione. Il crut qu'il pouvait reprendre sa lecture. Mais Bill restait assis près de lui. Il releva la tête vers le jeune homme.

_-_ Tu as encore quelque chose à me dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu veux que j'aille dire à ta mère que c'est moi qui aie donné à tes frères les fonds nécessaire à l'achat de leur boutique…?

_-_ Ca arrangerait bien des choses, fit Bill d'un air plein d'espoir. Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de cela… Quoi que…Tu étais sérieux en disant cela ?

_-_ Si tu peux m'assurer qu'elle ne m'arrachera pas les yeux ?

Bill se mit à rire :

_-_ Tu veux rire ? Tout ce que tu fais est toujours parfait ! Ce n'est que Harry par_-_ci, Harry par_-_là, et Pauvre Harry qui doit se sentir seul et abandonné, et "Ce n'est pas Harry qui ferait une chose pareille ! ou qui dirait de pareilles absurdités !" Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'en fait Percy nous a fait une grosse crise de jalousie à ton égard. Avant ton arrivée, il n'y en avait que pour lui. Si, si, je t'assure ! Personnellement, je ne m'en plains pas. Un petit frère de plus, c'est mieux qu'un petit frère de moins…

Il se tut brusquement et Harry comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de Charlie. Il referma son livre lentement. Bill baissa la tête.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu sais de Charlie ? demanda_-_t_-_il précipitamment à voix basse.

_-_ Rien ! répondit Harry sur le même ton. Rien de plus en tous cas que ce que Tonks et toi savez déjà.

_-_ Justement, fit Charlie. Comment pouvez_-_vous, alors que vous êtes enfermés dans cette école sans autres moyens d'informations que cette fichue Gazette, savoir des choses que nous_-_mêmes au QG n'apprenons qu'à force d'espionnage et de filatures difficiles ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ On a toujours les oreilles qui traînent, dit_-_il. Ou on a la chance de se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. Ensuite on n'a plus qu'à mettre les morceaux bout à bout. On pose des questions quelquefois aussi et quand on n'a pas de réponse, on sait qu'on est sur la bonne voie, en général. Et puis, ajouta_-_t_-_il en souriant comme Bill le regardait toujours sérieusement, nous avons Hermione avec nous. Elle est capable de trouver la solution à des problèmes qui n'ont pas encore été posés…

Bill ne sourit même pas. Il baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge.

_-_ A propos de Charlie, reprit_-_il la gorge nouée. Est_-_ce que tu as eu…

Il toucha son front, leva le regard vers Harry et se força à sourire :

_-_ Tu sais… comme pour papa…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Je travaille à ne plus avoir de vision de ce genre, tu sais Bill, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mais si tu en avais, tu nous le dirais, n'est_-_ce pas ?

La voix de Bill était de plus en plus basse.

_-_ Bien sûr ! se récria Harry. Bien sûr que je le ferais !

Bill devant lui croisait et décroisait ses doigts sur la table. Harry eut des sueurs froides soudain. Il crut qu'il allait lui demander de laisser Voldemort pénétrer son esprit pour savoir ce qui arrivait à Charlie. Comme Ron lui avait demandé de le faire l'été précédent pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Percy. Une angoisse sourde serrait la gorge du jeune homme. S'il lui demandait une telle chose, aurait_-_il le cœur de la lui refuser ? Se pouvait_-_il que le sort de Charlie fut le même que celui de Percy ? Et si ce n'était pas Bill qui lui demandait de fouiller l'esprit de Voldemort, Ron ou Ginny le ferait peut_-_être. Rogue était hors course à présent. Lucius ne lui livrerait plus aucune information importante. Serait_-_ce à lui qu'on demanderait de voler les pensées de Voldemort ? Ou bien le destinait_-_on à un rôle différent ?

_-_ Je suis rassuré, disait Bill. Je craignais que tu n'aies eu une vision dramatique et qu'on nous l'ait cachée, à Tonks et moi, entre autres.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se sentir embarrassé pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-_ Remus est parti en Roumanie ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Pour rechercher Charlie ?

_-_ Et pour essayer de rallier une fois de plus les Loups_-_garous d'Europe Centrale à la cause de Dumbledore. Il a emmené avec lui de la potion Tue_-_Loup pour la prochaine pleine lune. Le professeur Rogue a trouvé le moyen de la préparer à l'avance tout en conservant ses propriétés curatives. Il travaille sur un vaccin contre la lycanthropie et il a autorisé Remus à parler de ses recherches aux Loups_-_Garous de Roumanie. Bien sûr, il doit se mettre en contact avec nos agents là_-_bas et nous tenir informés de la situation de Charlie. On sait qu'il ne cesse de se cacher depuis plusieurs semaines. Il change de cachette presque quotidiennement et il ne peut plus envoyer de messages.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur.

_-_ Quand nous avons su que Lestrange et Pettigrew avaient pris le bateau pour le continent, nous avons eu très peur pour lui. Quelques jours après leur arrivée en Roumanie, nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle de Charlie. On sait que Lestrange a rejoint Durmstrang. Pettigrew, on ignore où il se trouve. Remus a insisté pour être chargé de cette mission. Ils n'ont pas voulu que Tonks et moi l'accompagnions.

Il se tut un long moment. Harry n'osa pas rompre son silence.

_-_ Finalement, Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de dire à maman que c'est toi qui a permis aux jumeaux de laisser tomber les études… Elle est passablement énervée en ce moment. Je vais juste lui dire qu'ils se sont trouvé un généreux associé, tout ce qu'il y a de plus net et de plus légal mais de plus anonyme aussi, parce que les Farces et Attrapes, même si ça rapporte ça ne fait pas très sérieux. Peut_-_être que l'énergie qu'elle mettra à essayer de savoir quel il est lui fera oublier qu'elle s'inquiète pour Charlie.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie non plus de donner à Mrs Weasley une raison de lui en vouloir. Il avait réellement souffert de sa froideur lors des dernières vacances, même si elle n'avait duré que quelques heures.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent la tête vers Ginny devant la porte du salon. Elle s'avança vers son frère les bras tendus et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit contre son épaule et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grande pour cela ? se moqua un peu Bill.

Il recoiffait cependant avec tendresse les mèches flamboyantes de la chevelure de sa sœur.

_-_ Billy, j'ai si peur ! murmura Ginny dans son cou.

Harry se demanda un instant si la jeune fille n'avait pas entendu la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère.

_-_ Tout ira bien, Ginny, lui répondit Bill doucement. Tout ira bien.

Il regardait Harry en prononçant ces mots et le jeune homme sut qu'il le considérait vraiment comme un petit frère de plus.

Les journées étaient rythmées par les repas que préparait Deepher, ravi de s'acquitter de cette tâche depuis que Mrs Weasley passait plus de temps à l'Hôpital avec Percy. Elle s'était découvert depuis une véritable âme d'infirmière et maternait les blessés avec toute la force de son caractère volontaire et généreux. Les jeunes gens du QG en étaient également satisfaits. Ils avaient l'impression d'être libres, même s'ils devaient rester enfermés dans l'appartement. Ron et Harry étudiaient l'art du transplanage. Lorsque Bill était présent il leur donnait quelques conseils et ils s'entraînèrent avec lui à transplaner d'une pièce à l'autre –Fleur n'étant pas là, ils n'avaient à craindre aucune réflexion désobligeante. Ron émit quelques réserves quant à la légalité de leurs transplanages expérimentaux mais Bill lui assura qu'il ne risquait rien. Le Ministère avait les yeux tournés vers d'autres transplanages que les leurs et le QG était protégé des curiosités de ce genre, pour des raisons de sécurité. Ron poussa Harry à s'entraîner intensivement, car lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire.

Son humeur était moins sombre qu'Harry ne l'avait craint au début des vacances. Le miroir restait rarement dans sa poche. Ils s'appelaient souvent avec Hermione. Cette dernière passait des vacances studieuses, mais très heureuses auprès de ses parents. Le deuxième jour des vacances elle avait eu la surprise de voir débarquer Tonks sur son lieu de villégiature. La jeune femme s'était montrée ravie de se voir confier la sécurité de son amie et ses parents. Les Granger se souvenaient parfaitement de Tonks –Comment oublier une jeune femme comme elle, d'ailleurs !_-_ Elle sut se faire discrète dans les moments d'intimité familiale et apporta en même temps à Hermione ce lien avec le monde magique qui lui manquait un peu. Tonks parla de Charlie et la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de ses supérieurs retomba quelque peu lorsque Hermione lui eût analysé la situation et prouvé qu'elle n'aurait guère pu faire grand_-_chose en Roumanie, vu que personne ne savait ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il se cachait sans doute du mieux qu'il le pouvait en attendant le moment propice de se sauver au nez et à la barbe de ceux qui le recherchaient. Elle usa d'ailleurs d'arguments similaires auprès de Ron qui, heureux d'entendre la voix de sa bien_-_aimée, ne songea plus aux dangers que courait sans doute son frère. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le sourire d'Hermione qui commençait à arborer un bronzage discret mais visible.

La première semaine passa très vite au gré d'Harry. La deuxième commençait à peine qu'il songeait déjà que quelques jours plus tard il rejoindrait Poudlard, seul. Puis il se souvint qu'il reprendrait les cours avec Rogue et cela le réconforta étrangement. Il lui tarda de se retrouver à nouveau dans le cachot du professeur à pratiquer l'ancienne magie. Peut_-_être saurait_-_il enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il essayait également de trouver une stratégie pour subtiliser les livres enfermés dans l'armoire de Rogue. Il avait beau réfléchir toutes ses rocambolesques machinations ne le satisfaisaient pas. Il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen que d'impliquer Dobby dans cette sombre histoire de vol et cela le gênait. D'autre part, l'elfe comprendrait_-_il vraiment ce qu'on lui demanderait ? Il s'agissait de ne pas se tromper de livre. Les occasions seraient trop peu nombreuses pour en gâcher une seule. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire ce que le nom de Mélusine lui rappelait. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom. A quel propos, il n'en savait rien. Et cela l'agaçait. Il en avait laissé tombé la rédaction de son devoir d'été de potions. L'interrogation portait sur la potion qu'ils étudiaient alors qu'il avait reçu en plein visage la colère sardonique de Voldemort. Il écrivait pourquoi il fallait doubler les ingrédients – à cause de la goutte et demi de sang de dragon, quand il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler vivement. Il jeta un regard à Ron assis dans le sofa, face à son miroir, qui chuchotait avec Hermione. Ginny lisait dans un coin de la pièce. La douleur s'estompa et Harry soupira de soulagement. Une fausse alerte, sans doute. Pourtant il gardait au cœur une amertume inquiète. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir. Trois gouttes de sang de dragon… Sa cicatrice l'élança encore. Et encore. Et encore. Harry ferma les yeux. Il essayait de fermer son esprit tout autant. Il sentait Voldemort qui tentait de l'attirer vers lui, de le retenir à sa merci. Il voulait lui faire partager sa joie diabolique, lui montrer la force de son pouvoir. Des mots résonnait dans sa tête, en même temps que ce rire qui lui vrillait les tempes. _Le phénix ne se relèvera pas de ses cendres, cette fois. Et Poudlard ne pourra plus cacher longtemps ceux qu'elle protège. Notre prochain face à face sera le dernier._

Harry poussa un cri de rage et de douleur. Il prit sa tête à deux mains et se coucha sur la table. Ginny lâcha son livre. Ron poussa un cri en écho. Il laissa le miroir sur le sofa pour courir vers son ami. Il appela, mais personne ne vint. Ils étaient seuls une fois de plus face à la violence des malaises d'Harry. Ginny l'étendit sur le sol. Ron reprit son miroir et appela Hermione à leur secours. Harry lui arracha le miroir des mains.

_-_ Hermione ! cria_-_t_-_il. Où est Tonks ?

Le visage inquiet de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges apparu derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.

_-_ Appelle Arthur… ou Maugrey… ou les deux ! Il s'est passé quelque chose en Roumanie.

_-_ Charlie ? s'écrièrent en même temps Hermione, Tonks, Ron et Ginny.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, mais ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre…

Il se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le tapis. Ron rattrapa de justesse le miroir avant qu'il ne touchât le sol. La cicatrice d'Harry était rouge, comme chauffée au fer. Il luttait contre cet esprit malveillant qui le torturait. Quelles visions d'horreur lui montrait_-_il ? Il leva les mains vers eux. Ginny en prit une entre les siennes au mépris du danger de se voir repousser énergiquement. Elle sentit une onde qui la traversait. Ron se saisit de l'autre main de son ami. Elle se crispa sur la sienne. La voix d'Hermione l'appelait dans le miroir, stridente et angoissée.

_-_ Aide_-_le Ron ! criait_-_elle. Il faut qu'il ferme son esprit. Il ne faut pas qu'il cherche à en savoir davantage. Dis-lui de laisser tomber !

Ron hésitait. S'il pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Charlie.

_-_ Dis_-_le lui Ron ! hurlait Hermione à son miroir. Dis_-_lui que tu ne veux pas qu'il risque la folie à vouloir chercher Charlie dans cet esprit démoniaque…

_-_ Harry… balbutia Ron, complètement défait.

_-_ Harry ! cria Ginny à sa place. Harry, reviens !

_-_ Ron ! je t'en supplie ! pleurait Hermione à présent. Il le fait pour toi… Ne le laisse pas se perdre.

Ron repoussa sa sœur d'un geste brusque. Il lâcha le miroir qui se troubla sur un dernier cri d'Hermione. Il saisit Harry par les épaules et le secoua vigoureusement.

_-_ Harry ! l'appelait_-_il. Reviens avec nous ! Harry ! Ne le laisse pas mettre le doute dans ton esprit. Harry ! Harry ! Harry !

Ses cris alertèrent Deepher qui accourut tout tremblant. Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le visage ravagé d'angoisse de Ron.

_-_ Il est parti, dit_-_il simplement. Il voulait me forcer à voir des choses horribles, mais je ne le l'ai pas laissé faire.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a montré, demanda Ginny plus pâle qu'une morte.

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire et tendit la main vers sa joue. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu sais bien que ce qu'il montre n'est pas toujours la vérité.

Ginny retint un sanglot. Elle se glissa à côté d'Harry et le serra contre elle. Ron se laissa tomber à leur côté, épuisé.

_-_ Pourquoi n'as_-_tu pas utilisé la magie ancienne ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Comme dans le cachot de Rogue. Tu nous aurais peut_-_être envoyé de l'autre côté de la pièce mais tu te serais débarrassé de lui en un claquement de doigts.

Ginny frappa sur l'épaule de son frère.

_-_ N'as_-_tu pas entendu ce qu'Hermione a dit ? il voulait trouver Charlie… pour nous.

Elle détourna un regard plein de larmes.

_-_ Je suis désolé, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il pouvait me montrer exactement ce qu'il voulait que je voie.

Ron posa sa main sur son épaule et fit quelques "Hum ! Hum !" émus. Ils tendirent en même temps la main vers le miroir.

_-_ Hermione ! murmurèrent_-_ils ensemble.

Harry laissa Ron prendre le miroir et appeler leur amie.

_-_ Et Harry ? hurla Hermione dès que son visage apparut dans la glace.

Harry s'avança et lui sourit comme il put. Une fois qu'il l'eût rassuré et qu'elle les eût abreuvé de ses conseils de calme et de prudence, après que Ron l'eût assuré également qu'il veillerait sur leur ami et qu'il la rappellerait une heure plus tard pour lui donner des nouvelles, le jeune Weasley rangea son miroir dans sa poche. Puis il s'affala sur Harry et Ginny, sous l'œil rond de Deepher.

_-_ Une tasse de thé ? proposa_-_t_-_il d'un air hagard aux trois jeunes gens.

_-_ J'aimerais mieux quelque chose de plus fort, répondit Ron.

_-_ Il reste des bièraubeurres, acquiesça l'Elfe.

_-_ Je pensais à quelque chose d'encore plus fort, soupira Ron. Dans le genre Whisky pur feu…

_-_ Ron ! pouffa Ginny.

_-_ Quoi ? fit celui_-_ci. Il faut bien cela pour nous remettre de ce qui vient d'arriver non ?

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ De toutes façons, ça m'étonnerait qu'on en trouve ici…

_-_ Hum… fit Deepher d'un petit air malheureux. Deepher sait où il y en a… Mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'il s'agisse de Whisky pur feu… c'est dans la chambre de Mondingus Fletcher…

Ron fut sur pieds d'un bond. Il tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever.

_-_ Apporte toujours, Deepher ! On jugera sur pièce !

_-_ Mais après Deepher devra se frapper la tête contre les murs, fit remarquer l'elfe de maison. Parce que ça étonnerait beaucoup Deepher que la mère des jeunes gens apprécie qu'il leur serve de l'alcool fort qui risque de plus être de l'alcool frelaté.

_-_ On ne le lui dira pas ! assura Ginny.

_-_ Parce que tu t'imagines que tu vas en boire ! se moqua Ron tandis que Deepher traînait les pieds vers la chambre de Mondingus Fletcher.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi n'y aurait_-_il que toi et Harry qui en boiraient ?

_-_ Parce nous sommes majeurs, ou peu s'en faut ! ajouta_-_t_-_il comme Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'Harry n'avait pas encore dix_-_sept ans.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Si vous n'arrêtez pas, ce n'est pas à Molly que je dirais que vous voulez boire du Whisky de Mondingus. C'est à Hermione.

Ginny éclata franchement de rire tandis que Ron faisait une grimace.

Ce fut la même grimace qu'il servit à Deepher qui le contemplait avec inquiétude, la bouteille du vieux Ding à la main, alors que la gorgée de whisky brûlait son œsophage comme de l'acide chlorhydrique. Ginny renifla doucement le verre qu'elle tenait à la main et Harry trempa ses lèvres avec circonspection dans le liquide clair. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'en dirait Hermione. Il l'entendait même les mettre en garde contre les méfaits de l'alcool en général et ceux en particulier de celui dont usait Mondingus Fletcher. C'était sûrement un whisky frelaté, barboté en toute illégalité à quelque bouilleur de cru de ses connaissances. Mais Ron avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de fort pour se remettre de leurs émotions, et affronter celles qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver à la suite de cette nouvelle. Voldemort fêtait une victoire et il voulait que cela se sût. Cela devait être terriblement important. Il craignait pour Charlie, il craignait pour Remus. Il craignait pour tous ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas là_-_bas en Roumanie et en Europe Orientale. Un instant le visage de Viktor Krum avait effleuré son esprit. De quel côté qu'il fût, il se trouvait sans doute en pleine tourmente. Harry avala cul_-_sec le reste de son verre. Les images terrifiantes que lui avait envoyé le Maître des Ténèbres s'effacèrent brusquement. Il regarda Ron sans le voir, les yeux embués et certain de n'avoir plus d'estomac.

Arthur Weasley trouva ses enfants et Harry effondrés dans le sofa du petit salon. L'excitation qui avait suivit la crise d'Harry s'était estompée. Le verre de Firewhisky trafiqué –Deepher avait refusé de leur en servir un deuxième et seul Ron avait insisté mollement_-_ qu'ils avaient réussi à ingurgiter les avait laissé dans une torpeur épuisée. Venu aux nouvelles, Mr Weasley s'inquiéta de les voir aussi amorphes alors que Tonks lui avait décrit une scène apocalyptique. Il s'était hâté de rentrer afin de ne pas laisser les jeunes gens seuls dans l'état d'angoisse qu'elle lui avait annoncé. L'arrivée du père de ses amis, cependant, réveilla Harry. Avait_-_il des nouvelles ? Que s'était_-_il passé ? Hélas, répondit Arthur, il ne savait rien de Roumanie. Maugrey avait lancé des messages illico, mais ils n'auraient de nouvelles que dans quelques heures, voire quelques jours. Le vieil Auror était dans une colère noire. Il s'en était pris à Rogue, qui ne pouvait pas grand_-_chose à la disgrâce de Lucius Malefoy. Le vieil homme pourtant le rendait responsable de ce nouvel échec, comme il lui avait imputé la faute de la destruction de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Fol_-_Œil n'exerçait pas sa paranoïa seulement sur les nouveaux venus, mais également sur les anciens de l'Ordre, même si comme le fit remarquer Ron, Rogue était la victime idéale de cette méfiance maladive.

Arthur Weasley resta avec eux le temps que Molly rentrât de l'hôpital. Elle les serra contre elle tour à tour et tous à la fois, parla de quitter son activité pour rester auprès des enfants, s'inquiéta de leurs mines tristes et de leur silence. Elle parlait, parlait, parlait, s'activait dans la cuisine, à éplucher des pommes de terre que Deepher poussait devant elle. Tous savaient qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à la Roumanie, à Charlie, à la guerre et la mort.

* * *

**_RAR : Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie ! enfin, d'avoir suivi nos héros sur les traces de ces nouvelles aventures..._**

**_ledesire : aussi j'espere que Percy ne sera pas comme Bill ou Charlie car ca ferait trop bizzare de le voir en sympa _**: Ben c'est Percy quand même on ne va pas le changer d'un coup de baguette magique… (sauf en tabatière, peut_-_être…)

**_cemeil_****_ : Et on replonge d'entrée de jeu dans ton histoire avec la conversation qu'a Harry avec Deepher. On se rappelle que trop bien Dobby et sa taie d'oreiller. On ne peut que penser aux conditions de vie qu'il avait chez les Malefoy. Et en faisant la comparaison avec Deepher, on ne peut que le comprendre. _**Pas le temps de s'endormir sur ses lauriers n'est_-_ce pas…  
**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Charlie ? Moi j'aime pas çà ! Tu vas nous le ramener en vie quand même ? Je sais même pas pourquoi je pose ces questions, vu que j'aurais pas de réponses… même pas un tout petit indice ? _**Hahahahahahaha bien essayé ! mais non ! pas encore !  
**_Je me demande juste vu que Fleur est partie… comment vont-ils se débrouiller pour avoir des réponses à leurs questions… _**Eux aussi !

**_Lyane : Mais non, je veux pas te mettre la pression. C'est juste que j'ai conseillé ta fic à quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de lui raconté un peu de quoi ça parlais. Et je me suis rendu compte que les tomes de HP officiels sont plus simples (au premier abord) que ce que tu a fait. C'est un compliment (…)_** je l'avais pris comme cela !  
**_Pour le premier chapitre de LSDH2(le nom entier est trop long, j'utiliserais l'abréviantion maintenant.), je suis loin d'être déçue_**. Oui, ou les Secrets 2…

**_Kika bon début qui mérite une suite lol !_** Et que penses_-_tu de ce chapitre ?

**_Titia69 : Oups... je me rends compte que j'ai fait une petite erreur dans ma dernière review (excusable vu l'heure lol) tout le monde t'embete pour qu'il y ait de l'action mais la laisses le faire son shopping..._** j'avais compris… t'inquiète pas…  
**_au fait pourquoi n'a t'il pas demandé à Ellie des renseignements sur melusine ?_** Oui tiens pourquoi ? mais pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre ?

**_atalante : je suis très contnete que tu es déjà commencée à poster la 2ème partie. _**Oui, je me demandais si je n'allais pas prendre quelques jours de vacances, mais finalement… j'ai changé d'avis.  
**_merci de mettre à jour aussi régulièrement. j'adore aller sur la page de mes fics favorites et voir qu'il y a des nouveaux chapitres._** Et moi j'adore voir dans ma messagerie des nouvelles de ffnet ! hahahahahaha !

_**Ayaminne**** : je veux bien poser d'excellentes questions! lol! mais quand aurais-je les excellentes réponses correspondantes?**_ En lisant la suite ! loll !  
**_Ellie en petite soeur, quel plaisir!_** La voilà qui prend une dimension plus… heu... moins… mince je suis aussi mélangée qu'Harry sur ce coup_-_là ! Enfin vous avez compris l'effet que ça lui a fait…

**_Titia69_****_ : snif snif... je voulais etre la 1° a te laisser une review pour cette 2° partie... snif snif...Tant pis je fais tout de meme partie des 1° _**! oui on se console comme on peut… lol !  
**_Donc un très bon chapitre... un peu un renouveau... on part sur des bases toutes neuves pour une nouvelle partie c'est pas plus mal !_** A nouvelle partie, nouvelle donne… du changement dans la continuité quoi…  
**_J'ai hate de voir l'épisode shopping... et je sais que generalement on t'embete pour qu'il y ait du shopping mais laisses Harry se relooker sans incidents majeurs Stp_** ! Tu vois que j'avais bien compris ce que tu voulais !  
**_Bon sinon... bizzarement depuis le dernier chapitre de la 1° partie, j'étais persuadé qu'il y avait un lion dans le tartan des Mc Gregor, par contre il me semblait que chez les écossais, il n'y avait pas d'histoires d'écussons mais bel et bien de tartan (tissu écossais ayant un tramage particulier selon la famille)... Bah dommage qu'elle parte pour la France... elle mériterait bien de faire partie de leurs vacances ! _**Non non ! McGregor dit à harry que son lion de Gryffondor ressemble à celui qui est le symbole de l'Ecosse. En effet les Ecossais ont des tartans aux couleurs de leur clan. Une couleur dominante pour chaque clan. Celui des McGregor est à dominante rouge, tramé de vert. Les familles qui leur sont apparentés ont aussi un tartan à dominante rouge. Le blason est quelque chose de différent. C'est à un autre niveau. En France tout le monde peut avoir un blason, à condition de ne pas prendre des armes déjà existantes. En Angleterre, c'est différent. Seules certaines familles sont habilitées à avoir un blason et une devise. Pour services rendus par exemple… Bon quand j'aurai le temps je ferai un A Propos sur les tartans et l'héraldique… lol !

**_FaDa : Tout dabord je tien à te dire que j'ai adoré Les secret d'Hermione 1!_** Tu fais bien de me le dire. J'ai cru que tu avais directement commencé par les Secrets 2 ! lol ! _**Tu écris vrm très bien! je crois savoir qui est un peu le personnage de mélusine mais à date je vois pas encore le rapport...** _Ce serait trop facile si le rapport était évident !

**_Alixe_****_ : Mhm, délicieux dialogue entre HArry et les Mcgregor. tu devais être morte de rire quand on te reprochais d'avoir fait disparaître Ellie au chapitre précédent_**. Nettement, oui ! Mais c'est tellement bon ! lol !  
**_M'est avis que cette chère petite a marqué un nouveau point dans le coeur soi-disant pas à prendre du Survivant_**. Hé ! C'est bien possible.  
**_Jolie scène avec Percy. Harry apprend la valeur du pardon. C'est très utile dans la vie, jeune homme !_** Oui, à pardonner aux autres, peut_-_être apprendra_-_t_-_il à se pardonner à lui_-_même.  
**_Ron et Hermione sont trop mignons avec leur mirroir. j'ai apprécié que tu aies montré qu'Hermione était contente de revoir ses parents. Dans les fics, on a généralement l'impression qu'ils n'existent pas._** Ils sont régulièrement oubliés, c'est vrai.  
**_Très sympatique aussi l'amitié entre Harry et Ginny, cette complicité qu'ils tissent entre eux._** L'amour peut prendre différentes formes.


	3. Chapitre 82 : Une Affaire de Famille

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 82**

**Une affaire de Famille**

Cette nuit_-_là, Harry ne put trouver le sommeil. Il ne le voulait pas d'ailleurs. Il écoutait Ron qui parlait avec Hermione. Eux non plus ne voulaient pas laisser leur ami seul dans la nuit. Tonks était très inquiète de l'absence de nouvelles de Roumanie. Plus encore que d'ordinaire. Prévenu par la jeune femme, Bill n'avait pas reparu au QG, il avait directement transplané de son bureau chez Gringott's à celui de son père. De là, il s'était rendu auprès de Maugrey et tentait de lui arracher des bribes d'informations. Il s'était résigné à n'avoir aucune réponse à ses questions. Il écoutait attentivement les délires de l'ancien Auror, prêt à saisir entre deux imprécations, des paroles qui l'éclaireraient sur la situation. Il y avait passé la nuit. Au matin, il fit une apparition au QG pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner et se rendre présentable. Sa mère lui trouva une mine de déterré. Elle n'était guère plus pimpante. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Après le petit déjeuner, Ron reprit son miroir et, avec Harry et Ginny, retourna sur le sofa du salon. Ils ne voulurent pas parler de Charlie. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas non plus parler du secret de Poudlard, Harry proposa qu'on l'aidât à réfléchir au sujet des relations entre Rogue et Sirius. Hermione soupira si fort que Ginny l'entendit depuis sa place au bout du divan.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas revenir sur cette **_affaire de famille_** ? grogna Hermione. Laisse tomber Harry, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

_-_ Et que crains_-_tu qu'il découvre ? se moqua Ron, un peu acerbe cependant. Nous savons déjà qu'il est **_un assassin_.**

_-_ Ron ! gronda Hermione les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est pourtant la vérité ! se défendit Ron. C'est Croûtard qui l'a dit dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il a dit qu'il était un assassin et que c'est Bellatrix elle_-_même qui l'a annoncé à Sirius, pour qu'il le tue de ses propres mains…

_-_ Afin de se débarrasser des deux à la fois ? se permit d'ajouter Ginny avec un sourire caustique.

_-_ Ça ! fit Hermione. C'est en effet la seule chose dont nous pouvons être certains.

Harry réfléchissait :

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que Rogue aurait fait pour devenir un assassin qui concernerait Sirius ?

_-_ Et Malefoy ! ajouta Ron.

_-_ On s'en fiche ! dit Hermione. Trois des cinq personnes concernées sont mortes ! Il est rarement bon de remuer le passé !

Ron fronça les sourcils :

_-_ Cinq ? On en connaît quatre seulement. Quelle est la cinquième ?

_-_ Vous me fatiguez ! s'écria Hermione assez énervée. Quelle pourrait être la personne à qui tenait assez Sirius pour éprouver des envies de meurtres à l'annonce de sa mort ? Et qui Rogue et Malefoy pourraient avoir assassiné pour que Bellatrix soit au courant et se fasse un plaisir d'aller l'annoncer à Sirius qu'elle détestait ?

_-_ Quelqu'un que Voldemort ait ordonné d'éliminer ? proposa Ginny en baillant.

_-_ Un membre de l'Ordre ? dit Ron.

_-_ Voyons Ron, à l'époque, ils étaient encore à l'école, lui rappela Harry. Du moins pour Sirius et Rogue.

_-_ Et les seules personnes auxquelles Sirius tenait étaient James, Remus, et dans une moindre mesure sûrement Pettigrew, reprit Ginny, songeuse.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est l'affaire de famille, dit Ron dans un soupir proche du bâillement. Vous croyez qu'il y aurait une fille qu'on ne connaît pas et dont Sirius aurait été amoureux et que Voldemort aurait fait assassiner…

_-_ C'est ça ! se moqua Hermione. Et on aurait vendu les droits à la BBC Channel Entertainment et on aurait fait fortune.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ Quand vous aurez trouvé vous me rappellerez ! trancha Hermione. Ou quand vous aurez des nouvelles de Charlie.

Ron rapprocha le miroir de son visage et le cacha de ses mains :

_-_ Heu… Hony, je peux te rappeler pour te dire que je pense à toi ?

Harry et Ginny retinrent un rire chacun d'un côté de Ron. Il y eut un silence dans le miroir puis la voix d'Hermione un peu émue qui disait : "Bien sûr, Ron. Quand tu voudras, mon cœur." Ron rangea son miroir. Ginny éclata de rire. Harry essaya de se mordre les joues pour ne pas faire de même. Puis Ginny reprit, plus sérieuse :

_-_ Elle a raison, Harry. Pourquoi veux_-_tu savoir ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre Rogue et Sirius. C'est du passé.

_-_ Parce qu'on sait pourquoi, ou plutôt comment Rogue a rejoint les mangemorts, répondit Harry tout aussi sérieusement. Et que je veux savoir pourquoi il est revenu vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Et tu crois que ce qui s'est passé entre Rogue et Sirius peut l'expliquer ? continua Ginny.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Peut_-_être est_-_ce ce qui a fait remonter à Rogue le Chemin des Morts.

Et comme Ginny et Ron le regardaient fixement sans comprendre, il reprit :

_-_ Il m'a dit un jour que ce n'était l'amour de quiconque, bien au contraire, qui l'avait fait revenir du chemin sur lequel il s'était fourvoyé… alors je me demande si le chemin qui l'a conduit à Dumbledore n'est pas passé d'abord par le meurtre et l'horreur, par un face à face avec la mort… par le rejet brutal de Bellatrix pour celui qu'elle ne considérait que comme un jouet ridicule.

_-_ Il a quand même mis du temps à ouvrir les yeux, renifla Ron que l'absence d'Hermione incitait à moins de retenue envers Rogue.

_-_ Tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui refusent de servir ? demanda Harry durement. Sirius m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé à son frère : il voulait quitter les mangemorts, tirer sa dernière révérence à Voldemort. Il s'est fait assassiner par ses anciens amis. Ceux qui ne servent plus, on les élimine…

Il y eut un silence au bout duquel Ron demanda :

_-_ Tu crois que c'est ce qui va arriver à Lucius Malefoy, maintenant que Jedusor l'a mis au placard ?

Harry sourit : ce serait un sacré coup dur pour Drago, en tous cas.

_-_ N'empêche que Rogue, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait pu se mettre plus tôt sous la protection de Dumbledore, continua Ron.

_-_ Cela n'est sûrement pas si simple, soupira Harry. Il lui a fallu du temps pour faire le chemin à l'envers. Et aller vers Dumbledore ne devait pas lui être facile non plus. Allait_-_il le croire ? Voudrait_-_il le croire ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter d'ailleurs pour qu'il accepte de le croire sur parole ?

Ginny se leva d'un bond, un peu pâle.

_-_ Hermione vous l'a dit un jour : la vérité ! voilà ce que Rogue a dit à Dumbledore. Elle a raison ! Hermione a raison quand elle dit que vous n'écoutez jamais ! Vous ne vous écoutez même pas quand vous parlez vous_-_même !

Les garçons la regardaient d'un air hébété.

_-_ Une affaire de famille ! répéta_-_t_-_elle. Remus t'a donné la solution Harry ! Et Ron et toi vous venez de trouver pourquoi Sirius en voulait tant à Rogue.

Et comme ils la fixaient toujours sans comprendre, elle tourna les talons, bouleversée.

_-_ Vous êtes deux imbéciles ! leur cria_-_t_-_elle depuis la porte du salon.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un long regard puis Ron se mit à secouer la tête;

_-_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on est deux imbéciles, ou elle a juste dit cela pour nous embêter ?

_-_ Tais_-_toi, Ron ! Je réfléchis ! répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

La voix de Molly retentit depuis la cuisine. Les garçons rejoignirent la cuisine où ils prirent un déjeuner silencieux. Ils avaient tous des têtes horribles et la préoccupation était visible sur tous les visages. Même Deepher semblait affecté par l'ambiance morose. Ses oreilles tombaient le long de sa figure triste et ses gros yeux globuleux paraissaient pleins de larmes. Il s'empressait auprès de Mrs Weasley, devançant ses désirs et caressant sa main de sa joue chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle. Un moment, Harry s'amusa de ce manège attendrissant. Il songea qu'Hermione avait peut_-_être raison au sujet des Elfes de maison. Un peu de douceur et de respect ne faisaient de mal à personne. Etait_-_ce ce qui avait manqué à Rogue pour faire de lui ce qu'il était ? Il secoua la tête au_-_dessus de son assiette. Ce n'était pas une excuse, ni une raison. Après tout, lui aussi avait manqué du moindre respect et de tendresse et il n'était pas allé se réfugier dans la robe de quiconque. Et Sirius, lui non plus n'avait pas eu de la part de ses parents l'amour et le respect qu'il était en droit d'attendre. Au contraire, ils l'avaient méprisé. C'était son frère Regulus qui avait eu leur respect et leur amour. Et c'était lui qui n'avait manqué de rien qui s'était tourné vers Voldemort. Il avait été un brave petit soldat. Et Voldemort l'avait récompensé à sa juste valeur. Servir ou mourir, murmura Harry, répétant les paroles de Sirius. Il se souvint du ton amer qu'avait son parrain devant la tapisserie des Black, quand il avait évoqué son jeune frère et sa mort. Cela frappait Harry à présent, avec le recul du temps et de la réflexion : cette grande amertume et tous ces regrets.

Harry leva la tête vers Ron, puis vers Ginny. Sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette. Il était pâle soudain et Mrs Weasley s'approcha de lui avec inquiétude.

_-_ Ça recommence ? s'écria Ron en se levant brusquement vers lui.

Sa mère voulut l'empêcher de le suivre jusque dans la chambre où s'était réfugié Harry. Il la repoussa sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne laisserait pas son ami seul face à ce vieux fou de Voldemort, même s'il devait prendre plus de coups dans la tête qu'en un match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui d'un geste de la main. Ron comprit qu'il n'avait pas de "vision" cette fois.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il pas tout à fait rassuré.

Harry s'avança vers lui et le saisit par les bras. Ron sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le regard d'Harry dans ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il craignit que son ami ne fût devenu fou. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le rappeler à lui mais Harry le devança.

_-_ C'était son frère ! dit_-_il d'une voix rauque. C'était son frère que Rogue a tué.

Ron referma la bouche. Enfin, il eut assez de salive pour parler sans s'étouffer.

_-_ Qui ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une petite voix.

Il connaissait la réponse. Il savait que Harry voulait parler de Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Harry l'avait lâché. Il faisait les cent pas dans la chambre entre les lits et les chaises, dans le désordre habituel des valises encore à demi pleines. Ron prit une grande inspiration qui lui fit mal à la gorge.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas possible, essaya_-_t_-_il de dire. Sirius détestait sa famille et son frère aussi ! Il est parti de chez lui pour aller vivre chez ton père. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. Il les avait renié comme eux l'avaient renié aussi.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que ça prouve ? demanda Harry brusquement. Percy aussi a renié sa famille et cela ne l'a pas empêché de te considérer comme son frère. Quand Pettigrew le torturait, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : qu'il ne te fasse surtout pas de mal.

_-_ Mais, grimaça Ron à ce souvenir pénible, ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas un mangemort…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

_-_ C'est exactement pareil, Ron, affirma_-_t_-_il. Sirius ne détestait pas Regulus. Il trouvait qu'il était stupide de s'être laissé embrigadé. Comme Percy disait que tu étais influençable et que tu ne savais pas penser par toi_-_même. Sirius disait de son frère qu'il était un idiot qui n'avait pas réfléchi à ses actes, fier d'être le fils qu'attendaient ses parents. Qu'il était très jeune et qu'il a commis des erreurs. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé entraîné trop loin, il était déjà trop tard…

Harry leva la tête vers lui, le cerveau en ébullition.

_-_ Ce n'est pas croyable ! souffla Ron en se laissant tomber sur le lit à côté de son ami.

_-_ Pourtant, tu as voulu aller chercher Percy, toi aussi, quand tu as su que Pettigrew l'avait enlevé, remarqua Harry. Tu le détestais…

Ron baissa les yeux et la tête.

_-_ Je ne le détestais pas… Je voulais simplement lui montrer ses erreurs. Lui dire qu'il se trompait de voie.

_-_ Oui, soupira Harry. Sirius lui n'a jamais pu essayer de sauver Regulus. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était trop jeune et trop égoïste pour se soucier de lui, ensuite parce qu'il était trop tard.

Ron tressaillit. Si Harry ne se trompait pas, il comprenait que Sirius eût voulu tuer Rogue. Il jeta un regard angoissé vers Harry. Sa haine envers le professeur n'allait_-_elle pas ressurgir brusquement ?

_-_ Tu crois vraiment que Rogue aurait été capable de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ C'est toi qui répètes qu'il est un assassin depuis des mois, Ron, dit Harry aigrement. Moi, en tous cas je ne vois pas d'autres raisons que celle_-_ci pour faire de Sirius un meurtrier. J'imagine fort bien Bellatrix se réjouissant d'annoncer la mort de Regulus à Sirius, se délectant de lui apprendre qu'il était sur le point de trahir le Maître et qu'Il avait désigné Rogue et Malefoy pour le punir.

_-_ Malefoy ? risqua Ron. Pourquoi parles_-_tu de Malefoy ?

_-_ Parce que je comprendrais mieux pourquoi l'un et l'autre sont liés, plus que par l'amitié. Les liens du sang, Ron, sont des liens indélébiles. Celui que l'on reçoit et celui que l'on verse ensemble. Peut_-_être ont_-_ils reçu la marque en même temps et ce crime ne faisait que celer leur promesse d'appartenir corps et âmes au Maître des Ténèbres.

Ron fit un "Oh !" de compréhension soudaine.

_-_ Par la Marque et par le sang… Tu crois que c'est pour ça que Rogue pouvait correspondre avec Malefoy ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Mais pourquoi Sirius n'a_-_t_-_il pas cherché à se venger sur Lucius également, demanda Ron.

_-_ Qui te dis qu'il ne l'a pas fait ? fit Harry désabusé. Seulement, à Poudlard, c'est Rogue qu'il avait sous la main. Peut_-_être la haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Rogue était_-_elle plus forte que tout autre considération.

_-_ Il le fallait pour l'envoyer à un loup_-_garou déchaîné… murmura Ron.

Il ajouta à voix basse :

_-_ Je l'aurais fait aussi s'il avait tué mon frère. Même s'il s'agissait de Percy.

Harry tourna la tête vers son front buté et ses poings serrés. Il mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_ Tu sais, Ron, dit_-_il soudain calmé, j'espère sincèrement que quelqu'un se chargera de Peter Pettigrew avant qu'il ne se retrouve face à toi… Parce que j'aurais beaucoup de peine à te voir devenir un assassin…

Ron cligna des yeux un moment. Il essaya de sourire.

_-_ C'est Hermione qui t'a dit de me parler ainsi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Et toi ? reprit Ron sur un ton de défi. Tu vas recommencer à en vouloir à Rogue, à présent que tu sais ce qu'il a fait ?

Harry poussa un long soupir.

_-_ Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien… hésita_-_t_-_il à répondre. Et puis, ça servirait à quoi que je lui en veuille pour quelque chose vieux de vingt ans.

Ron parut soulagé. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami.

_-_ Je craignais que tu me dises qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et tout un discours à la mode d'Hermione…

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Et toi ? tu vas t'empresser de lui dire que nous avons quasiment les preuves que Rogue est un assassin ?

Ron se gratta la tête, avec une grimace dubitative.

_-_ Tu l'as dit toi_-_même, Harry… On n'est sûrs de rien… En tout cas, elle sera sûrement heureuse de savoir que tu as renoncé à la colère et à la haine…

Il donna une nouvelle fois une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se leva et sortit rassurer Ginny et sa mère restée dans le couloir.

Contrairement à ce que Ron s'imaginait, Hermione ne parut pas si rassurée que cela de la réaction d'Harry. Ron se mit à rire :

_-_ Tu es vexée parce que tu t'es trompée cette fois encore ! dit_-_il. Tu pensais qu'il allait crier après Rogue et réclamer vengeance. Pour une fois où il se montre raisonnable, Hermione, tu ne vas pas nous jouer les rabats joie.

Dans le miroir, le visage de la jeune fille était soucieux.

_-_ Il n'est pas raisonnable, Ron, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il est indifférent. J'aurais préféré sa colère à cette réaction résignée. Il s'éloigne de nous. Suis_-_je la seule à le voir ? Je ne sais comment faire pour lui redonner le goût de la vie.

_-_ Moi j'aurais bien une idée, fit Ron sur un sourire, mais personne ne veut jamais m'écouter.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu crois que si je dis à Ginny de faire le premier pas vers lui, il se décidera à lui dire qu'il l'aime ? reprit_-_il après un moment de réflexion. Au moins cela le forcera à prendre une décision.

_-_ Ron ! l'interrompit Hermione. Je t'assure que tu te trompes.

_-_ Mais toi_-_même tu as dit qu'elle l'aimait encore !

_-_ Ron ! Bien des choses sont arrivées depuis. Et tu oublies qu'Harry n'a jamais été amoureux de ta sœur.

_-_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne les as pas vu aux dernières vacances ! Si je te comptais le nombre de fois où je les ai vus l'un près de l'autre, se prendre par la main et se faire des sourires…

Hermione soupira longuement. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui parla doucement.

_-_ Ron, mon cœur, l'amour peut prendre des formes diverses. Je ne te dirais pas qu'Harry et Ginny ne s'aiment pas. Ils s'aiment très fort et très sincèrement. Mais, regarde moi bien Ron et écoute ce que je vais te dire très attentivement : Ils_-_ne_-_sont_-_pas_-_amoureux_-_l'un_-_de_-_l'autre !

Il y eut un silence renfrogné. Puis Ron se décida à parler :

_-_ Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

_-_ Ron, je t'en prie ! le coupa précipitamment la jeune fille. Ne te mêle plus de ça ! Tu ne vas réussir qu'à éloigner Harry de Ginny et de toi, et de moi par conséquent. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul face à ce qui le préoccupe. S'il ne nous fait plus confiance, comment veux_-_tu que nous l'aidions à surmonter ses craintes ?

Ron balbutia, peu certain qu'elle eût raison et pourtant inquiet de ses dernières paroles.

_-_ Mais il va partir tout seul pour Poudlard dans quelques jours, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je… je vais lui donner mon miroir. Comme ça, il pourra au moins parler un peu avec toi.

Il avait l'air si malheureux qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Il n'acceptera pas de le prendre, dit_-_elle. Surtout si tu le lui offres avec cet air_-_là. Mais tu peux toujours le lui proposer. Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera le geste.

Le visage de Tonks apparut derrière l'épaule d'Hermione.

_-_ Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en tâchant de paraître détendue

Ron secoua la tête. Tonks se retira avec discrétion. Un moment plus tard, Ron sortit de la chambre. Il aperçut dans le couloir, devant la porte du petit salon, Ginny et Harry qui chuchotaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et il bondit vers eux.

_-_ Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude devant leurs visages bouleversés. De Roumanie ?

_-_ Non, fit Ginny, la voix étranglée. De Bulgarie.

_-_ Et alors ? dit Ron, le cœur et la gorge serrés.

Harry leur fit signe de rentrer dans le salon.

_-_ Bill est là, annonça_-_t_-_il à voix basse en montrant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.

_-_ On l'a entendu dire à maman qu'il avait reçu un message par un collègue de la succursale de Gringott's en Bulgarie qu'il a contacté la semaine dernière, continua Ginny.

_-_ Les partisans de Voldemort ne se contentent plus d'avoir le pouvoir en mains, reprit Harry. Ils ne mettent plus seulement à l'écart ceux qui ne pensent pas comme eux, ou qui ne sont pas des sang_-_purs. Ils les éliminent. Ils ont eu la visite de Rodolphus Lestrange et depuis les attaques contre les agents de l'Ordre se multiplient. Ils ont presque tous fui en Roumanie. Celui qui a transmis ces informations à Bill était sur le départ. Il terminait de mettre sa famille à l'abri avant de quitter le pays.

Ginny frissonna violement.

_-_ Et toujours rien de Charlie ? insista Ron d'une voix blanche. Ça c'est passé quand tout ça ?

_-_ D'après ce que Bill à dit à papa, reprit Ginny à son tour, ça a commencé en fin de semaine dernière en Bulgarie. Le message a été envoyé en début de semaine, au moment où le type a tout lâché pour aller se cacher en Roumanie.

Ron manqua d'air soudain. Il se tourna vers Harry sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

_-_ Oui, Ron, dit celui_-_ci pâle et défait. Ça correspond exactement.

Il sembla à Ron que le sol se dérobait sous lui. Il se retint à ce qu'il trouva sous la main, et ce fut l'épaule de sa sœur. Ginny chancela elle aussi sous le poids de son frère.

_-_ Le Phénix ne se relèvera pas de ses cendres cette fois… cita Ron en regardant Harry.

_-_ J'ai entendu papa dire à Bill qu'ils craignent pour les agents infiltrés. S'il y a eu des fuites sur les lieux de rendez_-_vous de l'Ordre en Bulgarie et l'identité des membres, il y a fort à parier que les activités clandestines de certains sont connues des mangemorts.

Ginny se tenait à son frère qui devenait de plus en plus pâle :

_-_ Les imbéciles, murmura Ron. Ils les ont conduits exactement là où ils voulaient qu'ils les conduisent. En croyant se réfugier auprès de l'Ordre en Roumanie, ils ont découverts les membres aux mangemorts. Rodolphus Lestrange en Bulgarie pour les rabattre sur Pettigrew en Roumanie ! Un piège dans lequel ils sont tous tombés.

Harry hochait la tête sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa à côté de Ron. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit la main vers la poche de son ami, où il rangeait son miroir.

_-_ Il faut prévenir Hermione, dit_-_il.

Ron prit lentement le miroir et le lui tendit.

_-_ Dis_-_lui, toi. Moi, je ne pourrais pas.

Il se leva et partit se réfugier dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre. La voix un peu tremblante, Harry appela Hermione. Surprise tout d'abord de voir apparaître le jeune homme, elle comprit très vite la gravité de la situation et l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre. Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si quelqu'un lui parlait hors de la portée de vue du miroir. Elle revint à Harry.

_-_ Tonks voudrait que vous disiez à Arthur qu'elle veut être relevée de sa mission auprès de moi, dit_-_elle d'une voix neutre. Elle veut faire partie de l'équipe de recherches.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils vont risquer d'envoyer quelqu'un là_-_bas ? douta Ginny. Il y a déjà Remus. Et il n'a donné aucune nouvelle.

_-_ C'est normal, prétendit la voix d'Hermione sur un ton qui disait le contraire. C'est la pleine lune. Et même s'il a emporté de la potion Tue_-_Loup, il doit se cacher pour effectuer sa transformation, qui le laisse très éprouvé.

_-_ Il est vulnérable, approuva Harry. Il ne peut se montrer en état de faiblesse.

Ron se tourna vers eux depuis la fenêtre :

_-_ Ça veut dire qu'il n'est d'aucune utilité là_-_bas, trancha_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi est_-_ce lui qu'ils ont envoyé ? Il ne peut garantir sa propre sécurité, comment protégerait_-_il qui que se soit ?

_-_ Peut_-_être espéraient_-_ils qu'il serait de retour avant la pleine lune, émit Ginny. Voici presque quinze jours qu'il est parti.

Ron revint vers le divan et saisit le miroir dans la main d'Harry. Il leva le bras de son ami jusqu'à lui et cria au visage bouleversé de la jeune fille qui les regardait les yeux pleins de larmes :

_-_ Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es jamais là quand on a besoin de toi ?

Lentement l'eau du miroir se troubla et l'image d'Hermione disparut. Ron arracha le miroir de la main d'Harry.

_-_ Hermione ! cria_-_t_-_il encore. Réponds ! Hermione ! HERMIONE !

Il s'égosillait devant le miroir qui ne lui renvoya que son reflet désemparé. Il se tourna vers les regards réprobateurs de sa sœur et Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre en colère contre eux également. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et Bill en sortit en courant.

_-_ Bill ! cria son père depuis le pas de la porte. Attends !

Bill se retourna au milieu du couloir, les yeux étincelants de colère.

_-_ Attendre quoi, papa ? Qu'il soit trop tard ? Je vais chercher Tonks et nous partons pour le continent immédiatement.

La haute silhouette de Dumbledore apparut sur le seuil à son tour.

_-_ Voyons, Bill, dit_-_il sur un ton apaisant, tandis que Molly se tordait les mains derrière son fils. Je vous promets que lorsque nous saurons exactement de quoi il retourne nous ferons le nécessaire. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons qu'attendre d'avoir confirmation de la situation. Remus ne va pas tarder à nous donner des nouvelles.

_-_ Et il nous dira quoi ? riposta Bill. Que nous n'avons que trop tardé à porter secours à Charlie ?

Harry vit Dumbledore lever imperceptiblement les mains au devant de lui. Le vieux mage fit un pas dans le couloir et, alors qu'il passait devant eux, le cœur d'Harry cessa de s'affoler.

_-_ Nul autre que moi ne souhaite plus ardemment le retour de Charlie, William, disait la voix d'Albus. Si je savais où le trouver, j'irais moi_-_même le sortir d'entre les griffes de nos ennemis.

Harry entendit Ron soupirer en même temps que Bill prenait une grande inspiration. La colère de ses yeux disparut et il se détendit.

_-_ Retournez à votre travail, William, continuait Dumbledore. Vous ne voudriez pas indisposer ces braves Gobelins à notre égard, n'est_-_ce pas mon garçon ?

Bill fit un sourire contraint. Il secoua la tête et transplana dans un bruit sec. Molly partit se cacher pour pleurer à son aise. Dumbledore se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

_-_ Harry, fit_-_il en l'appelant d'un signe de l'index.

Harry s'avança, irrésistiblement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? demanda le vieil homme d'une voix lasse.

Harry ne douta pas un seul moment que Dumbledore voulait parler de Voldemort. Il répéta les mots qui résonnaient encore par moment dans son esprit.

_-_ Le Phénix ne se relèvera pas de ses cendres, cette fois. Et Poudlard ne pourra plus cacher longtemps ceux qu'elle protège. Notre prochain face à face sera le dernier.

Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Harry sentait le poids de la main du vieil homme sur son épaule. Il voulait l'entendre dire que ce n'étaient que des paroles d'intimidation. Il voulait l'entendre dire qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai dans ces mots qui coulaient dans son esprit et son être comme un poison brûlant. Il voulait qu'il use de son pouvoir sur lui comme sur Bill pour endormir ses craintes et apaiser son malaise. Le sourire que le vieux mage lui offrit était presque un sourire d'excuses.

_-_ La prochaine fois, Harry, souffla_-_t_-_il, ne le laisse pas insinuer le doute dans ton esprit. Peu importe que nous ne sachions rien de plus. Tu es plus important que tout ce que tu pourrais apprendre.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, un peu amer.

_-_ Oui, fit_-_il à voix basse. Il ne faudrait pas perdre celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort… Comme vous iriez vous_-_même chercher Charlie si vous étiez certain que vous trouveriez en même temps ce que vous l'avez envoyé chercher…

_-_ Je suis désolé, Harry, que tu penses cela de moi, répondit Dumbledore tristement. Charlie est parti de son plein gré. Il savait ce qu'il risquait. Je regrette qu'il ne puisse en aller de même pour toi. Je le regrette vraiment. Mais ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien. Et toi seul devras prendre la décision lorsque le moment viendra.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

_-_ Croyez_-_vous que j'aurai vraiment le choix ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête. Il semblait avoir oublié ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Harry, lui avait parfaitement conscience des souffles presque haletants de Ron et Ginny dans son dos ; de l'intérêt d'Arthur Weasley ; de l'œil bleu électrique de Maugrey qui le traversait de part en part depuis le seuil du bureau et de l'attention du Professeur Rogue à l'intérieur de la pièce qui l'observait sombrement. Ses pensées s'égarèrent un instant vers Sirius. Il voulait laisser monter la colère. Il sentait la présence du professeur, replié sur lui_-_même. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. C'est à peine s'il entendit Dumbledore lui dire :

_-_ Tu auras toujours le choix des armes…

Le regard sombre de Rogue se posa alors sur lui. La main de Dumbledore resserra la pression sur son épaule. Harry leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Craignez_-_vous toujours que Voldemort puisse vous atteindre à travers moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Dumbledore se mit à rire, un éclat malicieux dans ses yeux bleus.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que la compagnie d'un vieil homme comme moi te serait plus agréable que celle de tes amis… les anciens et les nouveaux… ?

Harry soutint son regard avec insistance. D'accord, il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse à cette question. D'accord, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas souvent auprès de lui, mais qu'il veillait sur lui depuis sa tour solitaire.

_-_ A propos de vieil homme, reprit Harry, comment va celui qui a été blessé lors de l'attaque de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ? Il n'était plus à l'hôpital quand j'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles…

_-_ Il est allé reprendre sa place parmi ceux qui n'ont pas perdu espoir, répondit Dumbledore. Car il faut que tu comprennes une chose, Harry. Les plus forts ne sont pas ceux qui détruisent. Les plus forts sont ceux qui reconstruisent.

_-_ Rien n'empêchera les mangemorts de revenir pour tout détruire à nouveau… et tuer tous ceux qui se mettent sur leur route, afin qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour reconstruire.

_-_ Je sais qu'il est difficile de recommencer à vivre, Harry, quand on t'a pris tout ce à quoi tu tenais, reprit Dumbledore. Mais tous ceux qui sont ici te le diront. Recommencer et recommencer encore, c'est le principe de la vie.

Maugrey fit tourner son œil deux fois plus vite. Mr Weasley lui fit un sourire triste. Rogue détourna la tête. Dumbledore tapota l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ De la bonne volonté et un peu de magie, c'est tout ce que nous avons à opposer à Voldemort ? demanda encore ce dernier.

Maugrey grommela. Le vieil Auror commençait à s'impatienter, visiblement. Arthur Weasley mit son doigt sur sa bouche pour inciter le jeune homme à un peu moins d'insolence.

_-_ C'est mieux que rien, vous ne croyez pas, Potter ? dit la voix de Rogue, un peu moins froide que d'ordinaire.

Dumbledore se mit à rire soudain, comme si Harry avait dit quelque chose de très drôle.

_-_ Beaucoup de bonne volonté et un peu de magie, reprit_-_il, font plus que nous ne l'imaginons parfois. Et n'oublions pas que Pré_-_au_-_Lard est né sur la terre d'Ecosse, qui n'est pas avare de miracle. Nous avons réussi à maintenir Poudlard debout malgré les efforts redoublés de ceux qui voudraient la voir tomber. C'est bien grâce à la bonne volonté de tous _-_du moins de beaucoup_-_ tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Harry…

Dumbledore jeta un regard espiègle vers Ron et Ginny qui rougirent, flattés de se sentir concernés par les propos du vieux mage.

_-_ Oui, insista Dumbledore. Grâce à la bonne volonté de tous… et à un peu de magie.

Une dernière fois, Dumbledore plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put soutenir son regard. Il lui semblait que le directeur lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait beau fermer son esprit, cette impression ne le quittait pas. Il lui semblait être transparent devant Dumbledore. Son sourire doux ne le rassurait plus.

Enfin, la porte du bureau se referma et Harry repoussa Ron et Ginny dans le salon.

_-_ Es_-_tu fou ? commença Ron. Pourquoi es_-_tu si désagréable avec Dumbledore ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a fait ?

_-_ Rien, répondit Harry sèchement.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

_-_ Je sais comment nous allons faire pour en savoir plus sur Mélusine, dit_-_il à voix presque basse.

Un moment de stupeur laissa la pièce dans le silence.

_-_ Pourquoi tu nous parles de Mélusine ? demanda soudain Ron, abasourdi. Qu'est_-_ce que ça a à voir avec Charlie et Voldemort ?

_-_ J'en sais rien encore ! répliqua Harry. Mais j'ai vraiment très envie de le savoir ! Et je crois que cela devient urgent !

Ginny avança une main apaisante vers le bras du jeune homme.

_-_ Ecoute, Harry… tu es bouleversé. Tu as dit toi_-_même qu'on devait attendre ton retour à Poudlard…

Harry la repoussa.

_-_ Pas le temps d'attendre ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. Vous ne comprenez pas que Voldemort à plus d'une longueur d'avance sur nous tous ici ! Prends une plume et du papier, Ginny, vite ! Il faut que tu écrives une lettre…

Ginny secoua la tête.

_-_ Nous ne savons où trouver Luna, Harry. Et même si nous le savions, ce ne serait prudent…

Harry fit claquer sa langue dans un mouvement d'impatience.

_-_ Pas Luna, Ginny ! Il faut écrire à McGregor !

_-_ Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

Il dévisagea Harry comme s'il avait devant lui un dément.

_-_ Mais nous n'avons pas l'adresse d'Ellie, répondit Ginny le plus calmement qu'elle le put. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait où elle passerait ces deux mois de vacances…

_-_ Elle est en France, dit simplement Harry. Dans sa famille en… Tou… Touraine, je crois.

Et comme Ron le regardait avec stupéfaction et Ginny perplexité, il ajouta, un peu dégrisé de son exaltation :

_-_ Je sais, ce n'est pas l'adresse idéale, mais c'est quand même mieux que rien. Je suis sûr qu'Hedwige pourra la trouver… On n'aura qu'à lui dire d'envoyer la réponse à Poudlard, pour plus de sécurité.

Ginny parut reprendre ses esprits la première.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire qu'Ellie pourra nous renseigner ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Mais comment sais_-_tu qu'elle est en France, dans une Tour Naine en plus ? questionna Ron.

Harry fronça le sourcil, tandis qu'il répondait à Ginny.

_-_ Elle est calée en histoire de l'Ecosse, dit_-_il un peu distrait par l'air abasourdi de Ron. Et souviens_-_toi ce que nous avons trouvé sur la colline de Northumberland et le roi d'Alba…

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Ginny, un peu décontenancée.

_-_ Alba, répéta Harry. C'est ainsi que McGregor nomme l'Ecosse. Si Mélusine est la fille d'un Roi d'Ecosse, alors McGregor sait forcément quelque chose sur elle…

Il y eut un silence qui sembla une éternité à Harry. Ses amis le dévisageaient et il commençait à se sentir gêné.

_-_ Et tu as pensé à elle comme ça, tout à coup ? dit Ron, comme s'il explosait soudain.

Harry se tourna vers lui, prêt à affronter sa colère.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il très calme. C'est Dumbledore qui m'y a fait penser, quand il a parlé de la terre d'Ecosse et de ses miracles. Je me suis dit qu'il parlait comme elle… enfin, comme McGregor. Sauf qu'elle aurait dit Alba, au lieu d'Ecosse… Et là, ça m'a fait penser au Roi d'Alba et à Mélusine…

Il se tourna vers Ginny, un appel au secours au fond des yeux.

_-_ Je lui écris immédiatement, dit_-_elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le bahut où elle savait trouver de quoi écrire et s'attabla. Ron retint Harry lorsqu'il voulut la rejoindre.

_-_ Mais comment sais_-_tu qu'elle est en France ? insista_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Elle me l'a dit, répondit Harry, un peu embarrassé. Je sais bien que l'adresse n'est pas très précise, mais on peut toujours essayer. Elle nous donnera toujours un minimum de renseignements et on pourra commencer à interroger Hermione…

Il sentit Ron qui resserrait l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son bras. Il sentit également monter en son ami une vague de désarroi et il sut ce qu'il allait lui dire :

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, tu reproches à Dumbledore de se servir de toi et de Charlie, mais toi, tu agis exactement pareil avec Hermione.

Il entendit Ginny, un peu plus loin sur sa droite, qui murmurait un "Ron !" effondré. Ron lâcha son bras, déjà plein de remords pour ses paroles mordantes.

_-_ Hermione sait ce qu'elle risque, répondit_-_il. Comme Charlie. Et comme moi.

Il se retourna vers la table et s'assit face à Ginny. Ils recommencèrent quatre ou cinq fois la missive avant de trouver le ton et les mots justes, à leur sens. S'ils avaient écouté Ron, la lettre n'eût pris que quelques lignes. Ginny préféra entourer la demande de plusieurs considérations anodines. Puis, ils écrivirent l'adresse, qui n'en était pas vraiment une : Ellie McGregor, quelque part en Touraine, France, avec appréhension. A la tombée du jour, ils montèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble et libérèrent Hedwige qui s'envola, son précieux message accroché à la patte.

* * *

REPONSE AUX REVIEWES TARDIVES (mais c'est pas un reproche !) DU CHAPITRE 80

**_Ayako : Voui j'ai vu qu'on avait revu Mcgregor d'ailleurs il a l'air bien marrant son frère j'ezspère qu'on le reverra un peu plus._** Oui, il est marrant. Comme un grand frère…  
**_Sinon je trouve franchement que Molly est trop sévère avec deepher, ne pas lui laisser faire son travail ts :_** elle est à cran, Molly, faut la comprendre. Et vous accepteriez, vous, que vos enfants débarquent à la maison et laissent leurs affaires au milieu du couloir comme ça ? Moi ça me rend folle à chaque fois…  
**_Et une question me taraude Ron va-t-il preter son miroir à Deepher pour qu'il dise coucou à Mione?_** Nan ! Ron il partage pas sa Hony !  
**_Sinon j'espère que Percy va aller mieux...l'imaginer comme ça fais mal au cœur :_** oui le pauvre, hein…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : je vais tout de suite prendre les bonnes habitudes, et donc reviewer à chaque chapitre_** Bonne résolution ! on n'est pourtant loin du début de l'année ! lol !  
**_- mais pourquoi les grand freres, serpentards ou griffondors arrivent-ils toujours au mauvais moment?_** Parce que ce sont des grands frères ! et Quentin McGregor c'est un Serdaigle.  
**_- mais Harry ne ressent-il vraiment rien pour cette adorable petite peste? _**J'ai jamais dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. C'est lui qui le clame (trop ?) haut et (trop ?) fort !  
**_tiens, pas fait exprès mais cette définition s'applique à deux charnmantes demoiselles... et ma question est valable pour les deux..._** Quant à Ginny (je suppose que c'est d'elle dont tu veux parler…) bien sûr qu'il ressent beaucoup de choses pour elle. De la complicité en premier lieu et beaucoup d'amour, mais celui que Ron souhaiterait.  
**_- comment fais tu pour nous tenir en halaine a ce point? _**Je sais pas. Enfin si, je me dis : bon, où vais_-_je couper mon chapitre ? Ha tiens là se serait bien : juste au moment critique. Tout le monde va hurler de frustration. Gniark Gniark Gniark…

LE CHAPITRE 81

Florelle : **_je voulais te répondre surtout pour deux choses que tu as dites dans tes RAR...  
1- Quand tu as dis que tu allais poster moins d'un chapitre par jour... TU ES FOLLE? lol nan sans rire, tu crois pas qu'en 148 jours (qui font environ 5 mois!), tu auras le temps d'écrire quelques chapitres? STP stp stp poste un chapitre par jour... je t'en supplies... lol_** C'est pas ça… C'est que préparer le texte et répondre aux reviewes… ça prend du temps et qu'il faut que j'en garde un peu pour écrire la suite, parce que je poste également sur un autre forum…  
**_2- par rapport à Harry et à l'amour... Harry incarne l'amour dans HP, j'estime donc que l'amour est une chose essentielle en lui. Il a donc besoin d'amour, plus que quiconque meme, nan? maintenant, c'est vrai que lui, il peut le refuser (peur de faire mal et de mettre en danger...). Est-ce que c'est de ce refus dont tu parlais, ou est-ce que il n'en a vraiment pas besoin?_** Oui c'est bien de ce refus dont je parlais. Pas du fait que Harry n'avait pas besoin d'amour. Au contraire ! c'est tout l'inverse que je pense. Et pas que pour Harry… Mais ce que Harry ignore c'est que _s'i__l nous laisse vide Et plus mort que vivant, C'est lui qui décide. On ne fait que semblant. Lui, choisit ses tours Et ses va et ses vient Ainsi fait l'amour Et l'on n'y peut rien…_ (JJ Goldman pour ceux qui n'aurait pas reconnu…)  
**_J'adore vraiment ta fic..._** merci !  
**_Le moment avec Bill était génial! c'est vrai qu'on ne le connais pas assez par les tomes de JKR..._** non ni lui ni Charlie, ni tout pleins d'autres personnages comme ça…  
**_Donne nous vite des news de charlie!_** Heu… oui, mais pas tout de suite…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Génial! Encore un chapitre dont on ne peut ou ne veut pas stopper la lecture avant la fin! _**Pourquoi tu as l'habitude d'arrêter de lire en plein chapitre ? lol !  
**_Ron aurait-il trouver des vertues romatiques aux objets moldus? _**Oui, certainement… Un petit cadeau, c'est toujours bon à prendre…  
**_Harry a-t-il vraiment chercher des informations dans l'esprit de Voldemort si il dit qu'il n'a pas voulu voir ce qu'on lui a montré?_** Alors, c'est un peu confus, c'est vrai. Voldemort le contacte. Il lui montre certaines images. Harry cherche à fermer son esprit pour ne pas voir ces images qui peuvent être des leurres. Et en même temps, il cherche à avoir accès à l'esprit même de Voldemort pour trouver des informations… Tout en sachant que ce pourrait être de l'intox… Vous comprenez la situation ?  
**_Pourquoi ne demandent-ils pas à Bil si Fleur a dans son appartement des livres sur Mélusine?_** Parce que Bill l'ignore sûrement, qu'il a autre chose à faire que de chercher dans l'appartement de Fleur, et qu'ils ne veulent pas trop attirer l'attention sur cette histoire avant d'avoir les renseignements. Ensuite, les priorités ont changé… Mélusine est passée à l'arrière plan des préoccupations et que si Harry et Ron pensaient… on le saurait ! lol !  
**_Pourquoi Alastor en veut à Rogue?_** Maugrey est un paranoïaque. Il ne fait confiance à personne. Encore moins à Rogue. Il s'est toujours méfié de lui. Il l'a traqué quand il était en fonction. Il n'a jamais cru à sa trahison. D'ailleurs qui a trahi trahira, c'est encore une de ses devises… Devoir se fier aux informations que Rogue fournissait lui a toujours donner de l'urticaire… La situation empire. La parano d'Alastor également… Y a qu'à voir son comportement envers Pénélope. Et puis entre Rogue et lui, ça toujours été à couteaux tirés, y a vraiment aucune raison pour que cela change.  
**_Charlie reviendra-t-il vivan et en bonne santé mentale et physique_**? C'est encore une excellente question.  
**_Pas mal, Harry en menbre à part entière de la famille Weasley._** Oui. Pas de la manière dont le voudrait Ron, mais bon, il faudra qu'il s'en contente !

**_Alixe-et-Lisandra_****_ : Concernat le chapitre précédent, cela m'a semblé bizare qu'Elie en connaisse plus que HArry sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre, alors qu'il a été à l'école moldue pendant 5 ans._** En fait, il y a une nuance. Ce n'est pas tout à fait sur l'histoire de l'Angleterre qu'Ellie en sait plus qu'Harry. C'est sur l'histoire de l'Ecosse. D'autre part, elle a passé des années à voir refaire l'histoire et ses batailles par ses frères, oncles, père et grands_-_pères… Harry sait bien que les relations entre les deux royaumes n'ont pas toujours été au beau fixe… Effectivement, il a du le voir à l'école. Mais en école élémentaire on ne voit pas dans le détail l'histoire d'un pays. Et The Auld Alliance, à mon humble avis, il n'a pas du en entendre parler… ou bien cela lui a passé complètement au dessus de la tête. Tout juste sait_-_il que les Rois d'Ecosse ont trouvé refuge en France à un moment donné. Quant à savoir que des Ecossais s'étaient engagés à assurer la garde privée du Roi de France… et quel(s) est (sont) le(s) nom(s) de ce(s) Roi(s)…  
**_J'ai lu ce chapitre avec plaisir, mais je n'ai pas grand chose à en dire. C'est les vacances et tu nous fait monter la pression au sujet de ce pauvre Charlie et de Lupin, les victimes désignées. Mais comme je dis à mes lecteurs : c'est ça la guerre. C'est pas seulement les inconnus qui meurent !_** Exactement.  
**_A une de tes lectrices, tu demandes pouquoi McGregor en saurait plus que les autres sur Mélusine : c'est à cause de la référence à Alba je suppose (le père de Mélusine est roi d'Alba et c'est aussi le vieux nom de l'écosse) - y'en a qui suivent !_** Hahahahah ! oui en effet !  
**_J'ai enregistré tous les chants que l'on trouve sur la page du Glasgow phenix Choir, j'adore._** Toi qui a chanté en chorale, tu dois apprécier, effectivement !

**_Nobee : Je me demande si je vais pouvoir apprécier le sixième tome de J.K. Rowling avec ce que tu nous as concocté! Mais ne sous-estimons pas l'auteur!_** Surtout pas ! JKR vas nous trouver quelques rebondissements de derrière les fagots j'en suis sûre…  
**_J'adore le grand frère d'Ellie, on va le revoir? Et Ellie (pendant les vacances, j'entends)?_** On va en entendre parler…

**_ledesire : mais y a un truc que je voulais savoir pour toi le transplanage c'est d'un point à un autre partout dans le monde (genre d'Angleterre à Roumanie) ou la distance de transplanage est limite ?_** Il me semble bien qu'il est précisé, je ne sais plus si c'est dans les livres, ou dans une interview de JKR, que le transplanage est limité. On peut se déplacer en transplanant depuis Londres jusqu'en Ecosse par exemple, mais pas de Calais à Douvres. Donc d'Angleterre en Roumanie c'est exclu. Il faut prendre le bateau. On peut y aller en balai aussi. Mais pour les longs voyages c'est risqué.

**_Padmacho : Alala! Mon Dieu! C'est tragique, et Harry il devient vraiment fort en legilimencie!_** Il a un bon prof non ?  
**_On s'y croirait vriament, dans ces scènes d'actions ou tout le monde crie, pleure, et stresse lol_**. Pourtant j'ai horreur d'écrire ce genre de scènes.  
**_C'est pas bien de boire du whisky, et j'ai jms fait ca...toi si? j'ai bu du rhum par contre un jour, c'était bon (j'vais ouvrire un club d'alcool moi lol)._** Oui quand même, j'ai bu du whisky dans ma vie. Mais j'aime pas vraiment. Et le rhum c'est trop fort.  
**_On va encore revoir McGregor pdt ces vacances?_** C'est pas possible ! vous en voulez vraiment à Harry, ou quoi ? Vous aimez le voir dans des situations embarrassantes…  
**_ps : mon pseudo, ca vient de Padma (patil) + Cho (chang) :_** je me posais la question. Et je me demandais si tu était une fille ou un garçon. Je suis fixée. J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

**_cemeil_****_ : Ah bah voilà! cà fait quelques chapitres que je me demandais ce qui se passait pour Charlie... et là... je vais commencer à m'inquiéter! lol. _**Vous vouliez savoir, vous savez… ou presque ! venez pas vous plaindre !  
**_Harry est devenu un membre officiel de la fratrie Weasley! Ouais!_** Hahahaha oui ou presque !  
**_En fait, après relecture de chapitres précédents, je crois que je sais qui va servir de source d'infos concernant melusine... Un certain rapport avec alba et un blason... Il faut vraiment les chercher tes indices! _**Ben oui ! c'est ce qui est drôle non ? Et puis c'est la faute à Agatha Christie, d'abord ! Avait qu'à pas écrire de si bons romans policiers…  
**_Le Firewhisky, un bon remède pour se remettre de ses émotions? çà en a tout l'air!_** Ou pour perdre ses moyens !

**_Ayako : Maiheuh qu'est qu'il a Moody à s'en prendre ainsi à Sevy? Déjà que ça doit pas être une situation facile mais si il doit supporter les suspiscions deMad eye lève les yeux au ciel... _**Voir la réponse ci_-_dessus !  
**_Mais quel est le lien entre charlie et Hogwart? Pkoi Voldy tient tant que ça à le trouver? Jsutement ! si je le dis, vous lirez plus ! Charlie aurait il un lien avec Melusine? Ou c'est Melusine qui a un lien avec les dragons?_** Ha ha !

**_Lyane : Arghh! Je vais me ronger les ongles jusqu'à la troisième phalange moi. Je vais jamais pourvoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour savoir ce qui c'est passé (si on ne le sait que d'en un lointain chapitre, je n'y survivrais pas!)._** Oui mais il va se passer d'autres choses entre temps… ça fera patienter ! lol

**_Cornedrue_****_ : alors... par quoi je commence... d'abord par dire que j'ecris sur un clavier francais et que donc ya des risques de fautes de frappe, meme si j'essaie de pas en laisser, et que y'aura pas d'accents... desole..._** Heu tu veux dire que tu tapes sur un qzerty ? Un clavier **_pas_** français…  
**_- ron a achete des surprises... te connaissant, ca aura son importance..._** Je suis si prévisible que cela ?  
**_- ginny et harry... je ne sais pas trop quoi penser des sentiments de la rouquine... la met elle en veilleuse jusqua ce que son amie mcgregor ait tente sa chance?_** Tu es fan du Harry/Ginny ? Peut_-_être que simplement Ginny a trouvé en Harry quelqu'un de proche avec qui elle peut partager différemment ses inquiétudes pour sa famille, qu'avec ses frères qui sont aussi impliqués qu'elle.  
**_- charlie et la roumanie... ca te plait de nous faire engoisser comme ca hein... sadique_**... je sais je sais… les insultes ne me touchent plus… lol !  
**_- bill... tiens, enfin une fiqueuse qui donne q bill l'image que j'ai de lui... merci..._** De rien, ça tombe bien que ce soit la même que la mienne, hein ?

**_j'm'arrete la pour la fic, je vais reviewer tes rar maintenant... dabord pour te dire que tu y repond tres bien et que les pitits indices que tu y laisse parfois trainer me font beaucoup reflechir._** Moi ? laisser des indices ? tu dois te tromper de personne…  
"au fait pourquoi n'a t'il pas demandé à Ellie des renseignements sur melusine ? Oui tiens pourquoi ? mais pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre ?"  
**_simplement que ginny a trouve une allusion a alba au sujet de melusinne et que mcgregor explique que l'ecosse s'appellait alba non? enfin... pourqoui on ne me croit pas quand je dis que mcgregor est la cle de cette fic?_** Une Serpentard ? La clé d'une fic HP ?

**_Jade-oopale : merci pour la suite! et merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions! je suis trop contente qu'il puisse y avoir un HP/EM!_** Elle vous plait Ellie… voyons si elle méritera votre confiance…  
**_qu'est qu'il fait Charlie? je m'inquéte moi_** Et apparemment tu n'es pas la seule…  
**_tu poste quand tes chap juste pour savoir quand venir sur le site_** Je les poste en général le soir. En début ou fin de soirée… Tout dépend du volume de RAR que je dois faire… lol !

Vous ne trouverez pas le review qui suit sur le forum. Je l'ai effacé. Non parce qu'il contenait des propos vexatoires, injurieux, ou passible de tomber sous le coup d'une quelconque loi… Mais parce que qu'il se rapprochait trop de ce que vous n'allez pas tarder à apprendre… J'ai effacé le review parce qu'il était formulé de telle manière qu'une non réponse trahirait mes intentions, et que je pouvais y répondre sans briser le suspens, ou être malhonnête avec Luuna007 et les autres lecteurs. Je l'ai effacé, non parce que je ne veux pas qu'on devine la surprise avant la fin… mais parce que en tant que lectrice moi_-_même, je n'aimerai pas trouver la réponse à mes questions ailleurs que dans le texte. Et je crois qu'il en va sûrement de même pour mes lecteurs. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'on cherche la solution de l'énigme et qu'on pose des questions. Au contraire… Et quand on croit avoir trouvé, un petit mail où je vous réponds en toute sincérité… mais en privé pour ne pas spoiler les autres ?

**_Luuna007 : Bonjour Miss Teigne1! J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je rewiew, il est vrai que j'ai guère l'habitude de donner des avis sur des fic. Je tiens tout d'abors à te dire que j'aime beaucoup ton histoire, malgrès parfois quelques longueurs,(rares je te rassure)._** Mais je ne suis pas inquiète. Je sais bien que mon texte n'est pas parfait. Et si je m'attarde parfois sur tel ou tel moment, c'est tout à fait personnel. Je l'avoue, j'écris très égoïstement. L'avantage d'une fic, c'est qu'on peut s'attarder justement sur certains points qui ne sont pas forcément indispensables à l'intrigue. Des moments d'introspection par exemple chez certains personnages. Ou des scènes qui peuvent paraître gratuites mais qui expliquent le personnage mieux que plusieurs lignes de description ou d'explications. Ou tout simplement des scènes qu'on a envie d'écrire même ni elle ne sont pas forcément nécessaire à l'intrique et que leur absence ne nuirait en rien à l'histoire. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que des scènes qui étaient considérées comme des longueurs chez certains de mes lecteurs sur un autre forum, ou qui ne me satisfaisaient pas spécialement moi_-_même, étaient celles qui soulevaient le plus d'enthousiasme chez d'autres… Alors je serais curieuse de savoir quels sont les passages que tu n'as pas aimés pour voir si ton avis se rapproche plus du mien que de celui des autres lecteurs. Ce n'est que de la curiosité... et j'ai beau me dire que la curiosité tua le chat… c'est plus fort que moi...

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au cette très longue RAR.


	4. Chapitre 83 : La Dame Grise

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 83**

**La Dame Grise**

Harry déposa son balai contre le mur des vestiaires et enfila ses gants de Quidditch. Il venait de subir une séance d'ancienne magie de trois heures avec la face de Carême de Rogue, et il avait besoin de quitter le sol, de se retrouver flottant au milieu de rien, de jouer avec le vent et la vitesse, de se retrouver seul sur son balai. Il n'y avait que cette solitude_-_là qui ne lui pesait guère.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, pourtant, il n'avait guère le temps de s'ennuyer. Le professeur Rogue leur avait établi un emploi du temps digne de ceux d'Hermione. Même pendant l'année scolaire, il n'avait pas autant de cours. On aurait dit que le professeur essayait de rattraper le temps perdu lors de la fin de l'année et les premiers jours de vacances. Harry le trouvait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus renfermé sur lui_-_même. Ses silences étaient plein de désespoir et ses paroles d'amertume. Son regard impénétrable ne se posait que rarement sur lui et Harry ne pouvait lever le sien vers son professeur sans ressentir une gêne presque palpable.

C'était pourtant un sentiment très différent de celui de l'année précédente. Ils savaient chacun des secrets intimes de l'autre, plus que n'en connaissaient leurs amis. Ils partageaient ensemble plus de secrets que ne l'auraient fait des amis. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre la seule raison de continuer à se sentir utile. C'était assez ironique et Harry faillit même en rire. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt –et d'autant plus quelques années_-_ que la seule raison pour laquelle il se lèverait le matin serait un cours avec Rogue dans le sombre cachot du professeur, sa voix glacée derrière son oreille et sa présence roide dans son dos, il aurait frappé celui qui aurait osé évoquer cette idée. Le plus amusant était que Rogue devait se faire des réflexions similaires. Il n'aurait pu croire que le seul qui lui donnerait encore l'illusion de se sentir utile et nécessaire serait le fils de son vieil ennemi James Potter.

Cependant par_-_delà la dérision de la situation, Harry ne doutait pas que Severus Rogue s'était livré à une véritable remise en question. Son statut d'espion privilégié ne tenait plus. Maugrey –Harry le savait par Bill_-_ n'avait pas manqué de le faire remarquer avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Dumbledore l'avait confiné à Poudlard le jour de l'attaque de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, sous un prétexte fallacieux. Sa position vis_-_à_-_vis de Drago Malefoy était plus que bancale. Le jeune homme ne lui manifestait plus que l'apparence d'un respect hautain et contraint. Comment pourrait_-_il tenir la promesse faite à son père si le fils ne lui faisait plus confiance… Et comment pourrait_-_il rester fidèle à Dumbledore et Poudlard en cautionnant, ou couvrant les exactions de Drago ? Harry se souvenait de la fiole de potion violette et de celle contre les maux de têtes qui trônaient côte à côte dans l'armoire de sa chambre. Sa conscience le laissait_-_elle enfin en paix, ou usait_-_il encore d'artifices pour trouver un sommeil serein. Il paraissait aussi pâle et harassé que lorsqu'il passait ses nuits à suive Lucius Malefoy dans les méandres tortueux des complots et des massacres.

Harry l'avait surpris un jour qu'il venait prendre sa leçon à relire une lettre qu'il avait laissée sur son bureau, pliée en deux. Ce jour_-_là, Minerva McGonagall demanda quelques minutes d'entretien privé dans le couloir et Harry en profita pour jeter un œil sur la lettre. Il l'attira à lui sur le bord du bureau et la parcourut rapidement. Elle portait la date du premier juillet et n'était que la nième copie de sa demande d'affectation au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Harry remit la lettre à la place qu'elle occupait initialement et s'éloigna du bureau en entendant du bruit, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Un détail toutefois le frappa soudain. La lettre n'était pas signée.

Malgré ses heures d'oisiveté comptées, Harry souffrait de l'absence de ses amis et plus encore de l'absence de nouvelles. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné son miroir à Hermione. Il avait refusé celui que Ron voulait lui laisser avant son départ du QG. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais il n'avait guère envie de l'entendre lui dire encore et encore qu'il devait garder l'espoir, laisser ses amis l'entourer, envoyer McGregor sur les roses une fois pour toutes ou bien accepter de la voir prendre une place de plus en plus grande auprès de lui.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Chaque jour, il espérait recevoir des nouvelles de France. Hedwige n'était toujours pas revenue, et plus d'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis son départ. Elle avait donc dû trouver la destinataire du courrier qu'ils lui avaient confié. Chaque matin, à son réveil, il espérait que la journée verrait le retour de sa chouette. La France n'était pas si éloignée, après tout, même si elle était inaccessible.

Il enfourcha son balai et donna l'appel du pied qui le fit s'élever au dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Tout d'abord il fonça droit devant, hurlant au vent qui soufflait sur son visage qu'il vouait au professeur McGonagall un amour éternel, pour lui avoir accordé la permission d'utiliser le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'amusa ensuite à piquer vers le sol pour redresser le manche de son balai à la dernière seconde. Il riait tout seul, conscient qu'on l'aurait pris pour un dément si on l'avait entendu. Il se défoula autant qu'il le voulut, sans personne pour lui crier d'être prudent, ou de rentrer car le soir allait tomber. Il regagna la salle des Gryffondor où il savait que Dobby l'attendait pour lui servir son repas du soir. Il avait essayé de déjeuner et de dîner dans la grande salle, mais il s'était si souvent retrouvé seul dans cette pièce d'autant plus immense qu'il y avait renoncé. Le professeur Trelawney ne descendait toujours pas de son appartement et Rogue ne faisait que de rares apparitions. McGonagall lui faisait savoir qu'elle restait à Poudlard parfois pour qu'il descendît lui tenir compagnie au moment du repas, avec Mrs Pomfresh. Le professeur Rogue faisait alors l'effort de se montrer, quelquefois. Ils déjeunaient ou dînaient à la table des professeurs. Rarement, Dumbledore leur faisait l'honneur de s'asseoir parmi eux. Il leur donnait des nouvelles de l'avancement des travaux de reconstruction de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Il s'inquiétait d'Harry : son travail avec le professeur Rogue avançait_-_il dans la bonne direction ? Ne se sentait_-_il pas trop seul ? Ses amis ne lui manquaient_-_ils pas trop ? Dans quelques jours Hermione Granger serait de retour elle aussi et il aurait un peu de compagnie.

_-_ Je ne m'ennuie pas, Professeur, répondit Harry poliment.

Dumbledore lui sourit

_-_ Je ne doute pas que le Professeur Rogue veille à ce que tu ne souffres pas d'oisiveté, Harry, mais je suis bien conscient que cet endroit manque d'un peu de jeunesse pendant les vacances.

Minerva McGonagall se mit à rire discrètement. Elle avait accueilli un peu plus tôt dans l'après_-_midi ce bon vieux Rusard qui avait débarqué plus tôt que prévu, bien convaincu après une quinzaine de jours hors de l'école que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde, même s'il s'y passait de drôles de choses. Bien entendu, son opinion différait quelque peu de celle du Directeur et il avait eut un petit moment de panique quand il avait appris que Potter se trouvait déjà revenu à l'école et que Granger ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre.

_-_ Je vous assure, Monsieur, que tout va bien… insista Harry.

Et, en réalité, chacun dans l'école s'ingéniait pour qu'il ne se sentît pas seul. Dobby était vraiment aux petits soins pour lui, et cela l'embarrassait parfois plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Sir Nicholas n'oubliait jamais de lui rendre une petite visite impromptue. Il avait même tenu à lui présenter personnellement la Dame Grise et l'avait pour cela entraîné dans les jardins intérieurs de l'école. Dame Agnes se promenait comme à son habitude entre les rosiers encore fleuris. Elle lui tendit une main transparente et Sir Nicholas lui fit signe de l'incliner au_-_dessus avec révérence.

_-_ Harry Potter… dit_-_elle d'un air songeur.

Harry releva la tête devant la Dame vêtue à la mode du XII° Siècle. Elle paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années, à peine moins, peut_-_être. Son visage diaphane s'éclaira d'un sourire triste.

_-_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Harry Potter.

Ses yeux ne semblaient pas le voir bien qu'elle les eut dans les siens. Elle faisait furieusement penser à Luna. Son regard absent, ou bien cette voix légère sans doute y étaient pour quelque chose.

_-_ J'ai aussi suivi vos exploits tout au long de ses années…

Harry n'osa demander de quels exploits elle parlait. Il doutait que ce fût de ceux qui concernaient le Quidditch.

_-_ Vous auriez fait un preux chevalier, Harry Potter… Mais je suppose qu'à chaque époque sa croisade… et celle que vous menez aujourd'hui n'est pas moins dangereuse que celles qui endeuillèrent la mienne.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour inviter Harry à l'accompagner dans sa promenade et recommença à glisser sur les allées. Elle interrogeait Harry sur sa vie avant Poudlard. Il répondait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, intimidé malgré lui par la grâce surannée et l'aura de mélancolie qui émanait de la Dame Grise. Elle le fit parler des raisons qui l'avaient amené à rester à Poudlard alors que tous les élèves partaient pour les vacances.

_-_ Je n'ai d'autre endroit où aller, soupira Harry. Nulle autre part qu'ici je ne suis en sécurité. Et le professeur Rogue et moi_-_même avons du travail en cours…

_-_ Je le sais, répondit Dame Agnes. Les fantômes sont tous très impressionnés par vos dons, Harry Potter. Voyez donc Sir Nicholas : il se gonfle comme paon lorsqu'il parle de vous. Ne dirait_-_on que vous êtes l'un de ses propres descendants…

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin et presque irréel.

_-_ Souvenez_-_vous, Sir Nicholas, le Baron Sanglant était tout aussi fier de Tom Jedusor, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la Chambre des Secrets et ne sème la terreur dans l'école.

Sir Nicholas allait se récrier lorsque la Dame Grise leva la main pour l'interrompre. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry :

_-_ Ne croyez pas que je veuille vous froisser, Harry Potter, reprit_-_elle de sa voix douce. Je voulais juste faire remarquer à notre ami que l'orgueil qu'il éprouvait à vous savoir de sa Maison n'était que pure vanité. Et je ne voulais certainement pas vous blesser par cette comparaison que vous pourriez juger insultante.

_-_ Eh bien, fit Harry dans une grimace. Finalement, Tom Jedusor et moi_-_même avons pas mal de points communs, alors la comparaison ne me vexe pas du tout.

_-_ Non, acquiesça la Dame, mais elle vous inquiète. Ne croyez pas que je passe mon éternité dans ces jardins, jeune homme…

Elle se mit à rire encore devant le regard dubitatif d'Harry.

_-_ Cela vous choque que je vous appelle jeune homme ? Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence de mon spectre. J'étais ainsi lorsque la vie m'a quittée. C'était il y a huit siècles. Huit cents ans ont passés et j'ai vieilli d'autant.

Sir Nicholas se pencha sur sa main translucide puis lui fit un sourire charmeur.

_-_ Vous ne les paraissez pas, ma chère âme. Et vous avez toujours l'éclat de la jeunesse. Le temps peut encore passer sur vous, il n'aura aucune prise.

Elle rit une fois de plus et chassa les attentions de Sir Nicholas d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Allons… allons… fit_-_elle sur un ton faussement agacé. N'oubliez pas, Sir Nicholas, que les meilleurs troubadours se trouvaient à la cour de Richard. J'ai entendu plus de compliments mieux tournés que tous ceux que vous pourriez me faire… Ne vous l'ai_-_je pas assez répété durant ces cinq cents années où vous vous obstinez à vouloir rivaliser avec les plus grands poètes ?

Harry essaya de ne pas éclater de rire devant l'air déconfit de Nick_-_Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête. Il baissa les yeux lorsque Dame Agnes reporta son attention vers lui.

_-_ Je vous disais donc, Harry Potter, que je ne passe pas mon éternité confinée dans ses jardins et que j'entends et je vois bien des choses en errant dans les salles et les couloirs que l'on croit déserts. Lorsque vous vous sentirez seul, ne restez pas avec votre mélancolie, ou vos craintes. Venez me rejoindre en ces jardins. Le printemps est une meilleure saison pour les yeux, mais l'été à la tombée du soir les fleurs exhalent leurs derniers parfums et le silence embaume d'une fragrance délicate. Il n'y a rien de mieux pour apaiser les doutes et calmer la douleur d'un cœur qui soupire. Vous le ferez, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Elle lui tendit ses mains de brume qu'il n'osa prendre. Il les toucha à peine pour s'incliner comme Sir Nicholas le lui avait montré.

_-_ Oui, Madame, dit_-_il la gorge étrangement nouée.

Il ne savait pourquoi il ressentait cette émotion. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il n'avait retenu que cette façon très douce et pourtant insistante de le nommer Harry Potter. Etait_-_ce son accent qui paraissait bizarre à son oreille moderne, ou le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix pour la première fois peut_-_être en cet après midi de juillet. Elle s'éloigna, légère comme un embrun et s'effaça peu à peu de la vision du jeune homme. Un soupir à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité des jardins.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas qu'elle est divine ? murmura Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Heu… fit Harry un peu surpris. Elle est morte, Sir Nicholas… et vous aussi d'ailleurs. Et elle a trois cents ans de plus que vous…

Nick haussa les épaules, et retint sa tête soudain branlante.

_-_ Oh, dit_-_il, vous savez, le qu'en dira_-_t_-_on à notre âge…

Harry secoua la tête. Il pensa à Hermione : discuter avec un fantôme était déjà une situation psychédélique, quoi de plus naturel que la conversation le devînt aussi à un moment donné…

Harry revint dans les jardins à l'heure de la promenade de Dame Agnes plusieurs fois, lorsque tourner en rond au_-_dessus du terrain de Quidditch ne le satisfaisait plus. Il se fit rapidement à sa prononciation ancienne et à ses termes désuets. Elle était très érudite et très versée en poésie et lettres anciennes. Elle aimait raconter l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu à Poudlard, aux débuts de l'école. Ils passèrent de longues heures à parler du passé, et de l'avenir. Même si Harry fit des réserves quant au sien propre. Il n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules à cacher ses doutes qu'avec Ron ou Hermione. Elle l'écoutait patiemment et ne cherchait pas à donner de leçons. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête parfois sans rien dire. Elle aussi était surprise souvent par la maturité que le jeune homme avait acquise en peu de temps. Il lui parlait de la solitude qu'il éprouvait, même au milieu de ses camarades, et qu'il recherchait quelques semaines plus tôt. A présent qu'il était seul, et que Poudlard tout entière, ou presque, était à lui, cette solitude lui pesait et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre grommeler son ami Ron.

_-_ Ils vous rassurent, lui dit Dame Agnes au bout d'un moment de silence. Vos amis, ils vous rassurent. Vous savez qu'ils sont là, auprès de vous, que vous pouvez compter sur eux… c'est pour cela que vous vous éloignez plus facilement d'eux, parce que vous savez qu'ils ne sont pas près de vous laisser vous perdre. Et quand ils ne sont pas là physiquement, ils vous manquent. C'est ce qui est terrible et terrifiant dans la mort. Ce n'est ni l'absence, ni la souffrance : c'est le manque. Cette petite voix qui vous dit : plus jamais… plus jamais les voix, plus jamais les rires, plus jamais les cris, et pourtant ce n'est pas le silence. Plus jamais...

La tête baissée, Harry luttait contre les larmes. Sur un banc de pierres grises, Dame Agnes à ses côtés, il sentait monter en lui un chagrin irrésistible. Un an, il lui avait fallu un an pour réussir à pleurer Sirius. Pour le pleurer vraiment, sincèrement, sans colère, sans remords. Pour le pleurer lui et non sur lui_-_même.

_-_ J'ai réveillé la douleur de votre cœur ? demanda Dame Agnes désolée. Vous pleurez vos parents ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait parler encore. Il essuya son visage de sa main.

_-_ Je ne les ai pas connus. Leur absence m'a fait souffrir, mais ce n'est pas eux que je pleure. C'est mon parrain. Je l'ai très peu connu, mais il me manque si fort que c'en est une douleur presque physique.

La Dame Grise hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, dit_-_elle. C'est pour cela que je suis morte, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Quand le corps ne souffre plus du manque, c'est que le cœur retient toute la souffrance. Et ce n'est pas plus avantageux. Le chagrin qu'on garde au fond de soi ne s'atténue pas, Harry Potter, bien au contraire. Il est comme un poison qui paralyse l'esprit. Il empêche les yeux de voir, les oreilles d'entendre et le cœur de s'emplir à nouveau de l'air frais du renouveau. Mais lorsqu'on le partage et qu'on le laisse sortir de soi, il se fait plus léger, si léger qu'un jour il est emporté par un souffle, un rire, ou un baiser.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il se sentit soudain comme ce jour de l'année précédente, où il avait rencontré Luna qui cherchait ses affaires. Elle lui avait dit quelques mots aussi étranges que ceux que Dame Agnes venait de prononcer et il s'était senti plus léger. Il leva ses yeux rougis vers le fantôme de la Maison de Serdaigle. Elle le regardait, impassible, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-_ C'est Sir Nicholas qui vous a demandé de me faire parler de Sirius ? questionna Harry.

_-_ Il vous tient en haute estime, répondit Dame Agnes. Il m'a touché deux mots de vos tourments et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de vous mener à moi, puisque vous n'aviez pas l'air de vouloir suivre les conseils de votre amie, qui pourtant vous aime de tout son cœur.

_-_ Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut se mêler de mes affaires ! s'écria Harry avec moins de colère qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, ce vieux Nick, et à présent… vous aussi, Madame, qui ne me connaissez même pas !

Cela lui était étrange de s'adresser ainsi à une ombre qui paraissait avoir tout juste son âge et qui en avait quarante fois plus…

_-_ Je vous connais peut_-_être plus que vous ne le pensez, jeune homme… répliqua la Dame Grise, un peu froissée tout de même. Je vous ai remarqué le jour même de votre répartition.

_-_ Il aurait été difficile de passer à côte, grinça Harry. Quand McGonagall a crié Harry Potter ! tout le monde m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds ! C'est sûr ! Pour de la discrétion c'était plutôt raté !

Le sourire de la Dame Agnes se fit un peu moqueur.

_-_ Mais il me semble qu'en effet la discrétion n'est pas votre vertu première, Harry Potter. Et tout ce que vous faites se transforme en éclat.

Harry rougit.

_-_ Je ne le fais pas exprès, bafouilla_-_t_-_il malgré lui.

Le rire de la Dame lui rappela celui de Rogue ainsi que ses paroles :

_-_ Alors il faut que vous fassiez en sorte de le faire exprès ! Vous n'êtes plus un enfant qui se berce d'excuses. Bientôt viendra le temps où il vous faudra faire face à ce qui vous attend. Lorsque la guerre sera aux portes de Poudlard, croyez_-_vous que les excuses de ce genre prévaudront ? Il vous faudra marcher le premier vers l'ennemi et désigner du doigt ceux qui doivent tomber dans les rangs ennemis. C'est ce qu'on attend de vous, Harry Potter. C'est ce que vos camarades se disent, lorsque les doutes les assaillent eux aussi : Harry Potter est avec nous, nous ne pouvons perdre. Harry Potter nous dira ce que nous devons faire. Harry nous montrera le chemin. Etes_-_vous prêt à cela Harry Potter ? Etes_-_vous prêt à laisser vos chagrins de côté pour effacer celui des autres ? Etes_-_vous prêt à laisser vos peurs accrochées au vestiaire pour apaiser celles des autres ? Etes_-_vous prêt à entraîner derrière vous ceux qui tremblent pour leur donner le courage d'affronter la mort en face ?

Son ton s'était fait plus dur et ses yeux tristes le fixaient. Elle, qui aimait à se présenter sous une forme vaporeuse, avait presque pris une consistance neigeuse.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Elle lâcha son regard brusquement et s'évapora dans une légère brume.

_-_ Bien, fit sa voix qui s'éloignait. Alors tâchez de le savoir avant qu'il soit trop tard…

Au matin du trente juillet, Harry monta à la volière pour envoyer une carte d'anniversaire à Neville. Ce n'était pas son habitude, mais il avait besoin de rappeler à quelqu'un qu'il était toujours là. Il ne pouvait contacter aucun de ses autres amis et il s'était dit également que Neville serait heureux de recevoir une carte d'anniversaire. Il ignorait si Luna, Hermione et Ginny pourraient lui en faire parvenir une. Il attacha le parchemin à la patte du hibou de l'école et lâcha l'oiseau à la fenêtre. Un point noir dans le ciel sans nuage attira son attention. Il grossissait en s'approchant et Harry vit qu'il n'était plus noir mais blanc. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se pencha à la fenêtre et hurla :

_-_ Hedwige !

La chouette s'abattit sur le bord de la meurtrière. Elle poussa un long hululement et tendit sa patte. Hedwige piqua les doigts d'Harry alors qu'il tentait de détacher la lettre qu'elle portait. Elle avait l'air fort en colère et marquait ainsi sa désapprobation.

Harry lui caressa distraitement le crâne, offrant ses mains à la vindicte de la chouette. Il n'osait regarder l'adresse. Etait_-_ce la réponse de McGregor, ou bien Hedwige ramenait_-_elle son courrier à l'envoyeur. Il déroula le parchemin et vit le sceau au lion rampant qui fermait le message. Il chassa Hedwige de la fenêtre et elle alla se percher un peu plus loin, la tête sous l'aile pour prendre un repos plus que mérité. Harry cependant ne bougeait pas. Il tournait la lettre entre ses mains et relisait l'adresse : Miss Weasley, aux bons soins de H. Potter, Poudlard. Que devait_-_il faire ? Prendre connaissance immédiatement de la teneur du message, quitte à être déçu ? Ou bien attendre que ses amis fussent auprès de lui ? Il ne résista pas longtemps à la tentation de lire enfin des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il bondit hors de la volière et chercha un endroit tranquille. Dans la tour de Gryffondor, il savait que Dobby l'attendait pour le forcer à prendre un petit_-_déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas envie d'ingurgiter. Il n'était pas loin des jardins et ce n'était pas l'heure de la promenade de Dame Agnes. Il serait seul pour lire l'histoire de Mélusine.

Sur le banc près des buissons de roses rouges, Harry déchira fébrilement le sceau de la famille McGregor. Le parchemin se déroula lentement.

_"Très chère Ginny, je suis heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Bien que je ne m'ennuie pas ici, avec mes cousins, nous manquons un peu de nouvelles fraîches. Papa nous écrit régulièrement, mais je le soupçonne de ne pas tout nous raconter, pour ne pas alarmer maman. La pauvre, elle est si émotive. Ici, en France, la situation n'est pas aussi mauvaise qu'en Angleterre. Du moins, le Ministère de la Magie réussit à contenir la montée des idées voldemoriennes. Je ne sais encore pour combien de temps, hélas. Ma cousine Blanche m'a présenté un jeune sorcier qui travaille au Ministère à Paris. Je lui plais beaucoup et il ne cherche qu'à m'impressionner. C'est si facile de lui soutirer toutes les informations que je désire. Bien sûr, il doit me prendre parfois pour une idiote congénitale, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie auprès de lui, peu m'importe qu'il pense que je suis stupide. En attendant, mes cousins et moi avons pu apprendre en quelques jours –que dis-je en quelques heures !- que des arrestations avaient eu lieu en France et que les frontières étaient surveillées, ainsi que les ports. Deux dangereux évadés de la terrible prison d'Azkaban, en Angleterre, sont recherchés en Europe. Leur passage doit aussitôt être signalé aux Aurors qui transmettront au Ministère, lui-même en contact avec le Ministère de notre pays. Et je vous le donne en mille, qui est l'un de ces dangereux évadés ? Ce rat de Pettigrew, si j'ai bien reconnu sa description… mais avec une main en argent, je n'en connais pas d'autres._

_Ma cousine Blanche m'a dit qu'à Beauxbâtons, où elle était en septième année jusqu'à ces derniers mois, Mme Maxime a renforcé le programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Si tu savais la tête qu'elle a fait quand je lui ai dit que nous avions un club de Duels avec Harry Potter comme moniteur ! J'ai beau lui dire qu'il n'a vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me faire une crise de jalousie quand je lui ai appris que je le connaissais personnellement. Elle est persuadée qu'il est le type du héros parfait depuis que la fiancée de ton frère a raconté à son retour de Poudlard qu'il avait sauvé sa petite sœur d'une mort atroce. Toutes les filles de Beauxbâtons s'imaginent qu'il est d'une beauté divine, d'une intelligence supérieure et d'un charme fou. J'ai vraiment insisté en lui disant qu'à part, peut-être, son petit talent au Quidditch, il n'avait rien de remarquable, elle ne veut pas démordre. D'ailleurs, Hippolyte, le jeune sorcier dont je te parlais plus haut, est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Il a vu sa photo dans un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette et il le trouve imbuvable, avec un air si prétentieux, et un regard inexpressif derrière ses lunettes…_

_Mais j'imagine que vous avez tous hâte de savoir si j'ai la réponse à vos questions sur cette chère Mélusine. C'est d'ailleurs très drôle que vous me posiez cette question alors que je suis en France, car Mélusine est très connue en France. Elle est même célèbre chez les Moldus français. Elle a fondé plusieurs villes et une famille porte même son nom. Mais quel rapport avec Alba, êtes-vous en train de vous demander ? Eh bien tu diras à Potter qui est sûrement train de lire par-dessus ton épaule, que l'Ecosse et la France ont bien des points communs, comme je le lui ai déjà dit, et que celui-ci n'est pas le moindre…"_

Harry releva la tête de sa lecture. A des milliers de kilomètres, elle trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer de lui. Il était somme toute heureux d'avoir ouvert cette lettre sans témoin. Personne au moins ne pouvait voir sa gêne. Si elle désirait le mettre dans l'embarras, elle avait au moins échoué dans son projet. Il reprit sa lecture avec attention, le cœur battant d'appréhension.

_"Elinas était Roi d'Alba, dans les années 900 et quelques. Il avait épousé Présine, qui lui donna trois filles, Mélusine, Palatine et Mélior. Ce qu'Elinas ignorait, c'est que son épouse était une Vouivre. On les appelait aussi Femmes-Serpent. Elle se montraient sous l'une l'autre des formes qu'elle pouvait prendre à volonté : femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle aux pouvoirs magiques, serpent gigantesque et terrifiant, ou bien encore femme jusqu'à la taille, serpent à partir de la ceinture, dotée de deux ailes noires et puissantes. Tant que l'entente dura entre les époux, la Maison d'Elinas prospéra. Puis un jour, poussé par la jalousie de l'un de ses "amis", il rompit le serment qu'il avait fait à sa femme le jour de son mariage de ne pas chercher à la voir certain jour de la semaine. Lorsqu'il les vit, Présine et ses trois filles, à demi serpentes, il comprit qu'il avait été trompé, non pas par sa femme, mais par celui qui se prétendait son ami. Il eut beau supplier de lui pardonner, Présine, conformément à sa promesse quitta son époux pour se retirer avec ses filles dans l'île d'Avalon. Un peu plus tard, Mélusine proposa à ses sœurs de punir leur père pour le mal qu'il avait fait à leur mère et pour les avoir privées de leur brumeuse terre natale. Elles résolurent de l'enfermer dans la colline de Northumberland, d'où il ne devait jamais sortir pour expier à jamais._

_Présine, lorsqu'elle l'apprit, entra dans une colère noire. Elle chassa ses filles d'Avalon et maudit Mélusine, qui était l'instigatrice de la vengeance contre Elinas. Elle lui prédit qu'elle perdrait son amour comme elle-même l'avait perdu, par l'envie, la jalousie et le manquement à la parole donnée._

_Les trois sœurs se séparèrent. Mélusine rejoignit la Petite Bretagne et sur les côtes vendéennes rencontra un jeune hobereau pauvre et sans terre. Ils tombèrent amoureux fous l'un de l'autre et ils s'épousèrent. Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques, Mélusine obtint pour son nouvel époux des terres et des charges. Elle bâtit pour lui, des villes et des villages, des chapelles et des cathédrales. Elle fonda la citadelle de Lusignan où ils vécurent heureux durant de longues années, parmi leurs fils, jusqu'à ce que la malédiction de Présine s'accomplisse. Poussé par la jalousie de son frère aîné, Raymondin, l'époux de Mélusine la surprit dans son bain sous sa forme de serpent. Aussitôt, et malgré leurs lamentations à tous deux, leur bonheur prit fin. Mélusine ouvrit ses ailes de peau et s'envola pour ne plus revenir que pour annoncer les malheurs de la famille du temps de sa vie._

_Voici pour l'histoire de Mélusine, commencée en Alba et terminée en France. J'espère que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose, quoi que vous vouliez en faire. J'ignore pourquoi Mélusine vous intéresse, mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez pensé à moi. Je me doute que cela a un rapport, de près ou de loin avec ce qui nous préoccupe tous, et je me sens un peu moins seule._

_Ah, oui… j'allais oublier : je suis désolée d'avoir dû retenir si longtemps la chouette de Potter, mais ici, les hiboux sont rares. On se sert de pigeons pour le courrier habituel. On garde les hiboux pour les longs courriers et maman veille jalousement dessus afin de pouvoir correspondre avec papa. J'ai bien peur d'avoir dû user d'un peu plus que de persuasion pour l'enfermer dans une cage afin qu'elle ne s'envole pas avant que j'ai terminé ma réponse. Je m'en excuse vivement auprès de Potter._

_J'espère vous voir tous en bonne santé à la rentrée."_

La lettre était solennellement signée : Ellen A. McGregor, comme si l'insouciance du début avait soudain fait place à une gravité et une inquiétude plus profonde. Avait_-_elle une idée des raisons de leur demande ? Elle était intelligente et perspicace. Mais que pouvait_-_elle savoir ? Lui_-_même n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui dans les faits qu'il venait de lire pouvait avoir un rapport quelconque avec la protection de Poudlard, ou la mission de Charlie. Il relut encore une fois l'histoire de Mélusine, cet être magique mi femme mi serpent, originaire d'Ecosse, qui bâtissait des villes et des citadelles pour l'amour d'un homme à qui elle était attachée par un serment. Et qui selon les propres dires d'Hermione, n'avait qu'une relation très lointaine avec Poudlard.

Harry plia la lettre de McGregor et la rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, avec sa baguette. Il avait encore un moment avant son cours avec Rogue, qu'il employa en se rendant à la bibliothèque. Les lourds rideaux de la pièce étaient tirés pour que la lumière vive de l'été n'abîmât pas les livres anciens. Harry fit naître de la lumière au bout de ses doigts et chercha dans l'index sur le bureau de Mrs Pince, dans quels volumes il trouverait des renseignements sur les Vouivres. Il eut beau chercher parmi les rayonnages, le livre avait disparu ainsi que ceux qui mentionnaient l'histoire de Mélusine. Et de ses sœurs…

La leçon d'ancienne magie chassa un moment Mélusine et les Vouivres de l'esprit d'Harry. Il se concentra sur l'enchantement des potions sous les directives de Rogue. Comment révéler le poison dans une mixture élaborée d'un simple geste de la main, il l'avait déjà appris. Comment déterminer la nature de ce poison, était un peu plus compliqué, mais nécessaire pour pouvoir administrer le bon antidote. Harry hésita une ou deux fois et ne se trompa qu'une seule. Une de trop, selon le commentaire de Rogue. Harry grimaça et allait faire amende honorable lorsque un bruit attira l'attention de l'élève et du professeur dans le bureau attenant au laboratoire. La cheminée vide verdoyait soudain dans un crépitement intermittent. Rogue retint Harry sur le pas de la porte du laboratoire. Il s'approcha de l'âtre, sa baguette à la main.

_-_ Ici, Severus Rogue, dit_-_il d'une voix ferme.

La tête de Lupin apparut, pâle et marquée. Harry se précipita et Rogue s'agenouilla sur les chenets de fer.

_-_ Lupin ! cria_-_t_-_il presque. Où êtes_-_vous ?

* * *

**_cemeil_****_ Et de trois! Dis, juste comme çà... Tu les trouve comment tes titres de chapitres? Lolol _**exactement de la même manière que j'ai trouvé le titre des Secrets… une fois que je suis prête à poster et qu'on me demande le titre… lol ! C'est pas si évident de trouver des titres… Des fois on a l'inspiration… Des fois non…  
**_J'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'apesantir sur ce chapitre: mais c'est toujours aussi bien! Plus que jamais je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Charlie..._** Bientôt des nouvelles… enfin pas tout de suite tout de suite quand même… 

**_Luuna007 : Bonjour Miss Teigne1! Je commencerai par m'excuser pour ma rewiew un peu trop directive, je ne voulais en aucun cas ôter le suspens de ta fic aux lecteurs. Je suis bien contente que tu ais fais effacer mon message car, après avoir envoyer le message, j'ai tout de suite crompris mon erreur. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot et j'avoue que sur ce coup là, je n'est pas été très maligne. Je me questionnais déjà depuis quelques jours pour t'envoyer ces déductions et mon excitation a bien faillit me faire commettre une énorme boulette. Lol_** Ouf tu me rassures. Parce que j'avoue que j'ai cru en lisant ton post que j'avais affaire à quelqu'un qui avait lu les Secrets sur un autre site et qui venais spoiler… Je devrais arrêter de me prendre pour Maugrey moi, ça me réussit pas…  
**_Etant une germaniste je ne comprend que très peu l'anglais et donc je ne sais où m'inscrire pour obtenir ton e-mail. Pourrais-tu me l'envoyer sur ma boite s'il te plaît?_** Dans mon profil, en cliquant sur Miss Teigne en début de chaque chapitre… Mais tu n'as pas eu mon mail ? On en discute en privé ! A plus… Ha oui et tu trouveras aussi dans mon profil ou en cliquant sur le pseudo d'Alixe un petit guide qui devrait t'aider…  
**_En tout les cas il me reste encore à résoudre deux ou trois petites choses comme, le problème de Charlie. Va t-il rentrer? Mais cela, je pense que je ne peux trouver la réponse que dans ton esprit tortueux! _**Entre autre oui ! lol !

**_Alixe_****_ : Pour Harry et l'histoire d'Angleterre, il oeut avoir oublié effectivement, surtout devant Ellie toute mignonne et lui tout dépenaillé. Si ça se trouve, il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'était un bézoar dans ces conditions !_** MDR ! Oui c'était surtout le bout de ses chaussures qui l'intéressait à ce moment là…  
**_Dans une review tu dis que ça t'agace les enfant qui jettent tout par terre en arrivant. t'en as ? (moi j'ai deux petites filles)._** Trois. Deux garçons et une fille…  
**_POur ce chapitre : intéressant la façon dont tu utilise la mort de Regulus. Cependant, je trouve que nos amis réagissent un peu vivemment : ils savent que Rogue est un Mangemort, alors c'est évident qu'il est un assassin ou du moins qu'il a fait des choses très moches. Et puis ils connaissaient pas Regulus, alors alors leur réaction me parait disproportionnée, surtout compte tenu de tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux. C'est une vieille histoire, après tout._** Oui et c'est ce que dit Harry : pourquoi en voudrais-je à Rogue d'une histoire vieille de plus de vingt ans… C'est vrai que leur réaction est un peu disproportionnée. Mais la réaction n'est pas tellement due au fait que Rogue est un assassin, ils le savent… (D'ailleurs Ron le répète assez souvent…) c'est juste que jusqu'à présent ce n'étaient que des mots… Là cela prend une dimension plus tangible, vais-je dire, car même s'ils ne connaissaient pas Regulus, il était le frère de Sirius… Et le fait qu'il se passe tout plein de choses autour d'eux les laissent dans un état de stress qui porte à son paroxysme le moment de la « révélation ». Ron croyait qu'Harry avait une autre crise. Et Harry a tellement cherché à apprendre ce qui était arrivé pour que Rogue et Sirius continuent à ne pas se souffrir des années après… que le fait d'avoir trouvé la solution (peut-être, sans doute, en tous cas c'est probable…) lui fait battre le cœur plus vite. Le fait d'avoir trouvé n'a soudain plus tellement d'importance, et finalement, Hermione avait raison : ça lui apporte quoi de savoir ? C'est une montée d'adrénaline parce qu'il se met à la place de Rogue et de Sirius à ce moment-là de leur vie et au moment où ils ont du travailler ensemble… puis le soufflé retombe : c'est une très vieille histoire et elle ne le concerne pas. Il aurait du écouter Hermione et Remus…  
**_Sinon, tu distilles très bien l'angoisse pour Charlie. C'est malin, maintenant tu va être obligée de lui régler son compte (ceci est une appréciation personnelle, je ne suis sûre de rien)_** hahahahahaha il y a plusieurs manière de régler son compte à quelqu'un…  
**_Pour McGregor et Alba : je me disais bin aussu (enfin pour être franche, c'est une review qui m'avais mise sur la voie lol)_** hahahaha ! C'est fait pour ça !  
j'ai bien reçu ton amil ce matin, j'ai bien ri quand j'ai lu que tu ne savais pas comment tu avais fait pou les lien : c'est pas grave, moi je sais maintenant et je vais le mettre dans le guide, alors comme ça tout le monde le saura ! Oui et moi aussi !

**_Padmacho : J'aime bien McGregor pour son caractère. Et c'est comique comme elle répond à Harry. Et il a ENFIN compris qu'elle savait surement des vhoses sur Mélusine Oo Le nombre de fois qu'elle lui a dit "Alba", et il a pas tilté avec la définition_**. Mais Harry a toujours besoin qu'on lui mette les points sur les i… Et quand il s'agit de McGregor c'est comme si son cerveau était… en vacances…  
**_T'es calée toi avec la généalogie! tu retiens tous les noms de tout le monde lol. J'avais oublié l'existence de Regulus, et si ca se trouve, toutes tes déductions sont correctes :) _**En fait, il risque d'y avoir un petit problème de chronologie… mais tant que JKR ne nous aura pas donné de dates exactes… on peut tout supposer**_… Harry va demander à Rogue ce qu'il en est de cette histoire?_** Heu… tu imagines vraiment Harry demander les yeux dans les yeux à Rogue s'il a tué Regulus Black et si c'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius l'a envoyé à Remus-loup-garou… ? C'est un gryffondor… mais quand même y a des limites…  
**_J'ai pas envie que Charlie soit mort, ms si il l'était vraiment, j'imagine que la famille Weasley l'aurait ressentit._** Les liens du sang encore ? Tu crois ?  
**_et est-ce qu'on saura enfin ce qui se passe en Roumanie?_** Oui, on le saura. Un jour.  
**_C'est vachement trash les phrases de Voldemort qd même "Le phoénix ne se relevera pas de ses cendres...". Sale psychopate sadique ._** Et encore vous avez rien vu, ni entendu…  
**_J'ai donc bien eu raison de préciser pour mon pseudo J'ai encore eu le cocup hier du "J'aime pas les machos" lol_**. MDR !

**_samikitty : Bonjour, je n'écris pas beaucoup de reviews quand je lis les fics, et j'en suis désolée_. **Merci de déroger à tes habitudes alors… **_Ah et une question : ce sont des légendes réelles sur l'Ecosse que tu utilises (d'ailleurs très belle musique l'hymne ecossais !)_** ? Je m'appuie en effet sur des légendes existantes et des faits historiques.

**_flo0o'z_****_ : J'apprécie surtout la longueur!En tout cas bravo pour ta magnifique histoire et ton immagination debordante! Je te souhaite encorebeaucoup d'inspiration : _**question longueur en effet il y a de quoi ! lol ! En fait ce n'est pas l'inspiration mon problème… C'est le temps d'écrire que je dois grappiller par_-_ci par_-_là…

**_Ayako : Ce serait donc tuer qui a amené Severus à se poser des questions sur Voldy..._** Non.  
**_Mais quels étaient les liens qu'il entretenait avec Lucius?_** : les liens du sang. Celui qu'ils ont versé ensemble. Ils sont liés par la marque qu'ils auraient reçu ensemble (ce ne sont que des suppositions) et par le sang qu'ils ont versés ensemble. Chez JKR les liens du sang sont très importants. De quelque nature qu'ils soient.  
**_Tte cette histoire me taraude... autant que celle de Charlie et ses dragons et Hogwart et Melusine (maintenant que je sais que tt ça à un lien)_** Oui, mais le quel ?  
**_ah j'oubliais ressoprt pour la énième fois sapancarte "pour l'éradications des animagus rats dans l'univers d'Harry Potter" car là ça devient + qu'urgent de ce debarasser de ce nuisible gr. J'espère franchement qu'il a pas touché à un seul cheuveux à Charlie...car sinon je laisse la familleWealey au grand complet s'occuper de son cas!_** Plus Pattenrond, McGo, Remus, sans compter ceux de son propre camp…et j'en oublie… Des lecteurs en avaient fait la liste : il y avait une quinzaine de noms dessus.  
**_Sinon il est vmt long à la détente le Ryry de ne pas avoir penser plutôt à Alba_**. Mais puisqu'on vous répète depuis le T1 que le cerveau d'Harry s'appelle Hermione Granger et qu'Hermione elle ne peut pas dire grand_-_chose là_-_dessus !  
**_Sinon en réponse à tes RaR, je ne suis pas encore mère donc je ne me rends pas compte à quel point les enfants peuvent être chiants à laisser trainer leur affaires, et vu que j'est toujours été kk1 de sage ordonné etc (et surtout heureuse que sa mère ne verra jamais cette review ...) je n'ai pas eu de pb de ce côté _**MDR !  
**_Enfin pour les bonnes résolution de Cornedrue, il n'est pas trop tard pour bien faire surtout qd on a une beta qui se rapelle à votre bon souvenir _**Oui, ça aide aussi, il est vrai ! Un genre de pense_-_bêta ? hum… même pas drôle je sais…


	5. Chapitre 84 : Dragons et Chimères

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 84**

**Dragons et Chimères**

_-_ Remus ! s'écria Harry tandis que l'image de Lupin s'effaçait presque.

_-_ Je suis là, répondit Lupin d'une voix haletante.

Il respirait mal et son sourire ressemblait à une grimace.

Rogue avança une main inutile dans les flammes irréelles.

_-_ Lupin ! répéta_-_t_-_il d'une voix étrange. Qu'est_-_il arrivé ? Où êtes_-_vous ? Nous venons vous chercher.

_-_ Non !

La voix fatiguée était pourtant ferme. Il reprit son souffle.

_-_ J'ai peu de temps, Severus. La connexion risque de s'interrompre. Peter rentre en Angleterre par la Hollande… Il sera en Ecosse sous peu. Peut_-_être est_-_il déjà trop tard pour l'intercepter.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea Rogue précipitamment. Savez_-_vous ce qui est arrivé en Roumanie ?

Le visage de Lupin se crispa dans une grimace de douleur.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Charlie ? cria Harry, très inquiet pour le jeune Weasley et pour son ancien professeur.

Lupin secoua la tête.

_-_ Il l'a emmené, je crois… mais je ne sais pas où ni s'il…

La flamme verte s'éteignit brusquement, laissant l'élève et le professeur en grand désarroi. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés devant l'âtre, dans l'attente d'une nouvelle apparition. Rogue se leva enfin et se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Il est blessé, dit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Rogue hocha la tête. L'éclat dans les yeux de son ancien camarade de classe laissait deviner la fièvre qui le rongeait.

_-_ Une blessure, murmura_-_t_-_il comme pour lui_-_même. Oui… ou le poison.

Harry frissonna. L'inquiétude sur le visage d'ordinaire si impassible de Rogue ne pouvait que lui donner la chair de poule. Il demanda :

_-_ Quand Remus a dit qu'**_il_** avait emmené Charlie, il parlait de qui à votre avis…

Des étincelles vertes réapparurent dans l'âtre. Rogue se précipita et s'accroupit devant la cheminée, fébrile.

_-_ Remus ! appela_-_t_-_il tandis qu'Harry revenait lui aussi sur ses pas.

La tête de Lupin se matérialisa à nouveau, un peu plus pâle.

_-_ Severus, dis à Dumbledore que nous avons échoué…

Rogue l'interrompit.

_-_ Dis_-_moi où tu es, je viens te chercher. Tu diras toi_-_même à Dumbledore…

_-_ Non ! C'est trop dangereux ! La connexion peut s'interrompre à tout moment ! Et il est trop tard pour moi, Severus. J'ai suivi Peter à la trace jusqu'ici, mais je n'en peux plus. Je vais essayer de rentrer avant la prochaine pleine lune. Je te contacterai dès que je le pourrai.

L'image s'estompait par moment et sa voix s'éloignait.

_-_ Je sais des remèdes contre les poisons les plus pervers, tenta encore Rogue. Dis_-_nous où tu débarqueras et je viendrais te chercher.

_-_ Tu ne peux rien pour moi, Severus. Ta science est impuissante à me sauver cette fois. Mais je ne suis pas encore mort et tu pourras peut_-_être m'aider à tenir jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé ce que je me suis juré de faire. Dans une semaine, attends de mes nouvelles.

_-_ Remus ! insista Rogue. Espèce de tête de mule !

La flamme verte vacilla et s'éteignit. Harry savait qu'elle ne se rallumerait plus.

_-_ L'imbécile ! murmurait Rogue toujours accroupi. Que fait_-_il aux Pays_-_Bas ? Pourquoi ne veut_-_il pas qu'on aille le chercher ? Et que faisait Pettigrew en Hollande ? Qui essayait_-_il de contacter ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. L'agitation de Rogue ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

_-_ Peut_-_être… commença_-_t_-_il avec hésitation tandis que le professeur reportait son attention sur lui. Peut_-_être ne voulait_-_il contacter personne. Il a juste trouvé un moyen d'entrer en Angleterre sans passer par la France ou les ports de la côte sud. Il est recherché sur le continent et il sait que les ports sont surveillés en Angleterre. Et puis, ainsi, il entre directement en Ecosse…

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Comment savez_-_vous cela ? Que Pettigrew est recherché en France et que les ports sont surveillés ?

Harry rougit. Malgré lui, sa main se porta à sa poche, sur la lettre de McGregor.

_-_ J'ai reçu des nouvelles de France, dit_-_il en tâchant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble davantage.

Ce n'était pas tant avouer qu'il correspondait avec McGregor qui l'embarrassait, c'étaient les raisons de sa correspondance qu'il craignait que le professeur découvrît.

Rogue hocha la tête. Un sourire dessina sur ses lèvres minces l'ombre d'un sarcasme. Harry se raidit, prêt à recevoir la raillerie sans faiblir.

_-_ Oh ! fit Rogue simplement.

Puis, il rangea sa baguette, sur laquelle il serrait encore ses doigts, dans sa poche.

_-_ Je dois prévenir l'Ordre, dit_-_il. La leçon est annulée, Potter. Je vous ferai prévenir quand je pourrai à nouveau m'occuper de votre… éducation.

Il congédia Harry d'un geste de la main et s'apprêta à quitter son bureau lui aussi.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances Harry regrettait d'avoir prêté son miroir à Hermione. S'il l'avait eu entre les mains, il se serait enfermé dans la salle sur demande pour informer Ron et Ginny de la réapparition de Remus. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, il se dit que, tous comptes faits, il valait mieux qu'il n'eût aucun moyen de communiquer avec ses amis. Leur parler de l'état critique de Lupin, et des nouvelles peu rassurantes dont il était porteur, n'était pas foncièrement une bonne idée. D'autant qu'ils voudraient savoir des nouvelles de Roumanie et que celles_-_ci étaient plutôt alarmantes. La phrase concernant Charlie, particulièrement sibylline, l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Il essaya de se focaliser sur la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Neville, et que celui_-_ci aurait bientôt entre les mains. Il imaginait son ami fêtant son anniversaire entouré de son grand_-_oncle et de sa grand_-_mère. Quel cadeau insolite le vieil Algie trouverait_-_il pour son neveu cette fois ? Et sa grand_-_mère laisserait_-_elle enfin de vouloir administrer à son petit_-_fils des litres et des litres de potion pimentine. Neville réaliserait_-_il qu'il était en âge de faire preuve d'un peu de personnalité face à elle ?

Il s'efforçait de penser à Neville, pour ne pas penser à Remus, ni à Charlie, ni aux questions que le retour de Lupin avait soulevées. Les réponses qu'il entrevoyait à présent, il n'avait aucune hâte de les connaître.

Il ne sut comment il s'était retrouvé dans le jardin intérieur, mais il y était. Il prit place sur le banc dans un soupir. Ses amis lui manquaient plus que jamais. Dame Agnes avait raison de croire que les tourments que l'on partage sont moins lourds à porter. Il se souvint du serment qu'ils avaient fait, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Il sentit sur ses mains la chaleur de leurs mains.

Il sortit à nouveau la lettre de McGregor. Il la lut et la relut plusieurs fois. Il imaginait combien elle avait du rire de lui en l'écrivant. Il chassa cette pensée en se penchant plus attentivement sur l'histoire de Mélusine. Il essayait de la graver dans son esprit afin de l'avoir en tête lorsque viendrait le moment d'affronter Hermione.

Il sentit la présence de Dame Agnes alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore totalement matérialisée à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme brumeuse.

_-_ Bonjour, Dame Agnes, dit_-_il en se levant.

Sir Nicholas lui avait donné quelques leçons d'étiquette et il essayait de s'y conformer.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et lui montra d'un geste lent le banc qu'il venait de quitter. Il se rassit, heureux de trouver quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier ses sombres pensées.

_-_ Vos amis vous ont donné des nouvelles ?

Le geste discret de la Dame Grise vers la lettre de McGregor fit baisser la tête à Harry sur le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

_-_ Non ! dit_-_il très vite. Enfin ce ne sont pas mes amis…

_-_ Une amie, alors ? reprit Dame Agnes avec un sourire. D'après l'écriture du moins.

_-_ Eh bien… Harry hésita une seconde, puis il rendit son sourire à la Dame de Serdaigle. Elle prétend qu'elle est mon amie, mais ce que contient cette lettre me fait penser le contraire. Sous le couvert d'écrire à Ginny Weasley, elle m'envoie mille insultes au visage.

Le sourire de Dame Agnes se fit plus ironique :

_-_ Et n'a_-_t_-_elle pris la peine de vous écrire que pour vous offenser ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non ! répéta Harry. Elle nous donne aussi quelques nouvelles de France, où la lutte contre Voldemort s'intensifie également.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, approuva la Dame.

_-_ Et elle nous conte l'histoire de Mélusine… dit Harry sur une hésitation.

_-_ C'est une histoire bien triste, répondit le fantôme sur un hochement de tête.

Harry tendit l'oreille.

_-_ Vous connaissez Mélusine ?

_-_ Pas personnellement, bien sûr, répondit la Dame Grise le plus naturellement du monde. Elle avait quitté l'Ecosse bien des décennies avant ma naissance. Et bien que les êtres de sa nature vivent longtemps, je suppose qu'elle devait même être morte. Ou plutôt devrais_-_je dire : les êtres de sa nature vivaient très longtemps…

_-_ Les… les Vouivres, tenta Harry, n'existent donc plus ?

_-_ Elle ont disparu, murmura tristement Dame Agnes. Les serments brisés font plus de mal souvent que la main et le fer. Si vous connaissez l'histoire de Mélusine, vous savez ce qu'il advint pour provoquer son exil et celui de ses sœurs.

Le cœur battant à sa gorge et à ses tempes, Harry continua ses questions :

_-_ Le serment rompu du roi Elinas… dit_-_il à voix basse. Mais pourquoi la reine Présine n'a_-_t_-_elle pas dit à son époux qu'elle était une vouivre ? Cela n'a pas eu l'air de choquer ce dernier lorsqu'elle lui est apparue sous sa forme de Femme_-_Serpent.

_-_ Ne le savez_-_vous point ? s'étonna Dame Agnes. Les Vouivres sont tenues au secret. Elles ne doivent révéler de leur bouche à quiconque leur véritable nature sous peine de perdre à jamais leurs pouvoirs. Et si un mortel les voit hors de la forme sous laquelle elle s'est montrée à lui pour la première fois, elles sont condamnées à rester pour toujours sous la forme sous laquelle on les a surprises. Voilà pourquoi, ni Présine, ni Mélusine ne pouvaient dire la vérité à leur époux. Voilà pourquoi elles leur ont fait jurer ce serment qu'ils ont brisé, chacun poussé par la haine et la jalousie. On a fait aux Vouivres une réputation d'ensorceleuses, de mauvaises femmes, qui amènent la malédiction et le malheur sur ceux qu'elles approchent. Elles qui ont toujours mis leurs merveilleux pouvoirs de bâtisseuses et de dispensatrices de bonheur au service de celui qu'elles aimaient.

Harry n'osa rompre le silence qui suivit. La Dame Grise reprit :

_-_ Elles ont fini par ne plus se montrer sous leur forme de femme. Leur nombre peu à peu a diminué au fil du temps. Il nous reste les Dragons, pour nous souvenir de ce qu'elles furent.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

_-_ Les Dragons ? bafouilla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, soupira le fantôme. De Mélusine naquirent des hommes glorieux, et de sa sœur Mélior naquirent les Dragons, car oncques ne quitta sa forme serpentine, dégoûtée des humains et de leur peu de foi en l'amour et la parole donnée. De Palatine, on n'entendit plus parler et nul ne sait ce qu'elle devint.

Elle fit un sourire à Harry qui paraissait bouleversé.

_-_ C'est du moins, ce que dit l'histoire qui est parvenue jusqu'à moi, à travers moult bouches et oreilles.

L'esprit d'Harry bouillonnait. Il espérait qu'il n'oublierait rien de ce que la Dame Grise venait de raconter. Il lui faudrait le répéter à Ron et Ginny. Dame Agnes toucha du bout de son doigt de brume le parchemin.

_-_ Votre amie, Harry, elle me semble bien connaître l'histoire ancienne.

_-_ Elle s'intéresse fort à l'histoire de l'Ecosse, celle des Moldus et celle des sorciers…

_-_ Elles se mêlent souvent, du moins à certaines époques. Et je crains que la nôtre ne voient les moldus –pardonnez moi, j'ai un peu de mal avec ce terme. On ne l'employait guère de mon temps… oui je crains que les moldus ne voient ressurgir avec terreur le monde des sorciers parmi eux. Ils ont toujours eu peur de nous, pour la plupart, et je pressens que l'image que leur donneront les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'effacera pas cette peur immémoriale.

_-_ Pourquoi dites vous "le Seigneur des Ténèbres" ? demanda Harry avec une sourde colère. Son nom est Tom Jedusor, vous le savez fort bien.

_-_ Parce que c'est le nom que retiendront ceux qui auront affaire à lui, Harry Potter. Et ce que je sais ne compte pas. Je ne suis qu'une ombre du passé et je ne peux en rien influer sur le présent.

Harry se calma brusquement. Il se sentait honteux de s'être emporté contre une image si douce et irréelle. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_ Au contraire, Madame, dit_-_il. Vous m'avez apporté une aide dont vous n'avez aucune idée.

_-_ J'en suis heureuse, répondit la Dame Grise. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait demandé mon aide. Suis_-_je si repoussante ? Ou bien si ennuyeuse que chacun se tait et s'éclipse dès que j'apparais ?

Harry sentit ses joues chauffer un peu.

_-_ C'est sans doute que personne ne souhaite déranger vos réflexions, Madame. Vous paraissez si songeuse, souvent…

Le rire clair de la Dame s'éleva dans le silence cristallin de l'été.

_-_ Sir Nicholas devrait prendre des leçons auprès de vous Harry Potter ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle.

Elle tendit à nouveau la main vers la lettre de McGregor.

_-_ Allons, jeune homme, lisez moi cette lettre que je sache comment les amoureux de votre époque tournent leurs compliments.

Effaré, Harry resta la bouche bée un instant avant de s'écrier :

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas une lettre d'amour ! Elle ne m'est même pas adressée personnellement, même si elle savait que j'allais la lire.

Dame Agnes fit un geste d'impatience de la main :

_-_ Laissez_-_moi donc en juger ! A défaut vous me direz des nouvelles…

Harry resta un long moment à parler avec Dame Agnes. Il fut heureux qu'elle ne s'attardât pas sur la lettre de McGregor. Il réfléchit avec elle sur les raisons qui retenaient Lupin en Hollande, ou du moins sur celles qui lui faisaient refuser toute aide.

_-_ Que se passerait_-_il si vous alliez le chercher ?demanda la Dame Grise.

_-_ Je suppose que le Professeur Rogue chercherait un moyen de soigner ses blessures… répondit Harry sur un haussement d'épaules.

_-_ De quelles natures sont_-_elles ? interrogea_-_t_-_elle encore.

_-_ Il n'a pas voulu le dire, fit Harry. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont assez graves. Le professeur Rogue a l'air de penser qu'il s'agirait de poison.

_-_ Et si vous ne pouviez le soigner, que se passerait_-_il ?

_-_ J'imagine que tous voudraient le garder à l'hôpital… Avec la potion Tue_-_Loup, il serait facile de le confiner dans une pièce durant la pleine lune. Et dans la journée ils pourraient lui prodiguer les soins dont il a besoin. Je suis sûr qu'il serait entouré…

Dame Agnes hocha la tête :

_-_ Trop peut_-_être pour un homme qui a vécu solitaire toute sa vie, ou presque… Il veut sans doute choisir sa manière de mourir, en homme libre.

_-_ Mais il n'est pas forcé de mourir… murmura Harry, les dents serrées. Je suis certain qu'il va faire promettre à Rogue de ne rien dire de l'endroit où il se trouve, dès qu'il l'aura contacté. Il va commettre des imprudences, je le sens. Il va tenter de retrouver Pettigrew. Il ne doit pas s'approcher de lui, surtout s'il est blessé. Cet homme souille tout ce qu'il touche.

_-_ Si vous étiez à sa place, Harry, que feriez_-_vous ? Voudriez_-_vous empêcher cet être malfaisant de nuire une dernière fois, même si vous deviez y laisser vos dernières forces ? Ou laisseriez_-_vous bercer votre agonie de paroles trompeuses dans l'ambiance feutrée d'une chambre d'hôpital tandis que vos amis risquent leur vie ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ne maudissait_-_il pas le sort d'être enfermé dans cette école alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'affronter face à face son ennemi ?

_-_ Quitte à mourir, dit_-_il enfin, autant le faire avec panache…

Il reprit la lettre de France qui traînait sur le banc et la plia en quatre pour la ranger dans sa poche. Il espérait que Dame Agnes ne tournerait pas la tête vers lui. Elle garda les yeux fixés vers le fond du jardin, au bout de l'allée, comme si elle voyait à travers les murs et les pierres.

_-_ Votre amie Ellen, reprit_-_elle d'une voix légère, elle est à Serpentard, n'est_-_ce pas ? Le Baron Sanglant était fort mécontent contre elle il y a de cela quelques mois."Une péronnelle qui mettra la digne Maison de Serpentard à feu et à sang ! " disait_-_il d'elle.

Harry essaya de ne pas sourire.

_-_ Il a changé d'avis depuis ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un air faussement indifférent.

_-_ Pas vraiment, fit Dame Agnes, même s'il a fini par reconnaître qu'il fallait quelques fois secouer l'arbre avec force pour en faire tomber les fruits gâtés. Elle, elle a le sens du panache…

Elle baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'Harry tenait encore entre ses mains.

_-_ La seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher, c'est de ne pas savoir tourner un compliment intelligible. Elle a oublié sans doute qu'il n'est pas donné à chacun de savoir lire entre les lignes.

_-_ Vous parlez comme Hermione ! grommela Harry.

Il se leva comme Dame Agnes se mettait à rire.

_-_ Mais quand donc comprendrez vous tous que je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille avec McGregor !… Je veux dire : qu'on me fiche la paix avec cette histoire !

Dame Agnès lui tendit ses mains diaphanes tout en tâchant de réprimer son rire.

_-_ Je n'en parlerai plus, c'est promis ! jura_-_t_-_elle. Revenez auprès de moi. Là, voilà… quittez donc cet air grincheux… vous paraissez plus vieux que moi avec cet air_-_là…

Harry leva un sourcil. Il esquissa un sourire malgré lui. C'était vrai : elle avait beau avoir presque huit cents ans de plus que lui, à cet instant, elle semblait une jeune fille de son âge qui se moquait de lui. Il sentit sa colère fondre instantanément et ils se mirent à parler d'autre chose avant de se taire. Harry oublia l'heure du repas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Sir Nicholas se présenta pour sa promenade quotidienne avec Dame Agnes, que le jeune homme quitta discrètement les deux fantômes.

Harry alla directement frapper au bureau de Rogue et celui_-_ci lui répondit d'entrer sur un ton peu aimable.

_-_ Oh, fit_-_il en relevant la tête de ses papiers lorsque Harry se présenta, c'est vous Potter. Je ne vous ai pas fait appeler, que je sache.

Il avait des livres ouverts sur son bureau et ses cahiers de notes entassés sur un coin du pupitre menaçaient de tomber à chaque instant.

_-_ Je venais aux nouvelles, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Avez_-_vous pu joindre Remus à nouveau ? Et qu'en est_-_il de Pettigrew ? A_-_t_-_on pu l'arrêter ?

Rogue prit une inspiration qui parut douloureuse à Harry.

_-_ Non. Je n'en sais rien. Et non. Cela vous suffit_-_il comme réponses ? A présent, laissez moi travailler. Si vous vous ennuyez, n'hésitez pas à m'en avertir, je vous trouverai de quoi occuper vos journées solitaires.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir à reculons quand Rogue le rappela.

_-_ Mrs Weasley s'est mise en tête de vous avoir demain avec sa famille. Je suis chargé de vous accompagner au QG de l'Ordre après le petit_-_déjeuner. Prenez donc deux_-_trois affaires avec vous on ne sait jamais… en ce moment les surprises pleuvent de tous côtés.

Harry mordit ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire heureux.

_-_ Heu… Monsieur, vous pensez que je pourrais passer mon permis de transplaner ?

Rogue leva les yeux de son livre.

_-_ Vous plaisantez, Potter ?

Harry referma la porte sur lui sans un mot de plus. C'est Ron qui allait être déçu. Il se mit à rire tout seul. Il adorait Mrs Weasley. Pour la première fois de son existence, il attendait le jour de son anniversaire avec impatience.

Il ne dormit presque pas, énervé par cette journée et celle du lendemain. A l'aurore, il était debout, enfonçant à coups de poings quelques vêtements de rechange dans son sac. Il attendit dans la salle commune que Dobby vînt lui servir son petit_-_déjeuner. Un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre comme il terminait de déjeuner en discutant avec l'Elfe, heureux de voir Monsieur Harry Potter en des dispositions plus joyeuses que ces dernières semaines. Dobby se précipita pour s'occuper du hibou et détacher la lettre de sa patte. Harry reconnut l'écriture de Neville sur l'enveloppe. Il ne sut pourquoi autant de joie lui monta à la gorge. Son ami le remerciait pour ses vœux de la veille et lui adressait les siens pour son propre anniversaire. Il lui racontait que son oncle lui avait déniché une autre plante exotique du tonnerre. Le seul inconvénient, peut_-_être, était qu'elle mordait férocement ceux qui passaient à sa portée sans l'indispensable offrande à sa voracité. Il avait hâte de la montrer au Professeur Chourave ainsi qu'à Luna, dont il n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis que son père l'avait emmenée. Harry sentit dans les quelques mots que Neville ajouta au sujet de la jeune fille toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Son long silence, bien qu'attendu, lui était difficilement supportable. Neville passait son temps avec sa grand_-_mère. Son oncle Algie s'absentait souvent et il était fort soucieux lorsqu'il revenait de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Mme Londubat n'avait rien voulu entendre sur les intentions de son petit_-_fils de ne pas devenir Auror. Mais, au moins, ajoutait Neville, fataliste, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas avertie quand il ne prendrait pas, à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire, la voie qu'elle lui avait tracée…

Un instant, Harry songea à son propre avenir. Il était loin de ressentir la même confiance que ses amis quant au futur. La fin de l'année scolaire ! Il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à la rentrée prochaine ! Il replia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche de pantalon, avec celle de McGregor. Qu'avait_-_elle dit le soir de la fête de fin d'année, peu avant qu'ils n'apprennent la destruction de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ? Si je meurs ce soir, au moins aurais_-_je profité de la vie… Elle avait bien de la chance de pouvoir profiter de la vie, lui devait se contenter des miettes. Ses vrais moments de bonheur, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main. Comment pourrait_-_il d'ailleurs être heureux, alors que la prophétie lui interdisait de vivre tant que Voldemort survivait. Il était Celui_-_Qui_-_A_-_Survécu, mais pouvait_-_il espérer vivre simplement un jour ? Il n'était pourtant pas différent des autres jeunes gens de son âge ! Il se souvenait de ses rêves d'enfants, quand il vivait sous la coupe des Dursley, dans la terreur de son cousin. Il avait tant de fois voulu être un autre. Et quand on lui avait fait sentir de manières diverses qu'il **_était_** différent, il n'avait voulu que son fondre au milieu des autres. Même Rogue, tout en lui répétant qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ses camarades, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas comme les autres.

_-_ Hum…

Harry releva la tête vers Dobby qui lui tendait dans ses deux mains deux paquets grossièrement enveloppés.

_-_ Harry Potter est_-_il encore triste, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude. Harry Potter a_-_t_-_il reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? Dobby peut_-_il faire quelque chose pour rendre Harry Potter moins chagrin ?

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu forcé.

_-_ Tout va bien Dobby, dit_-_il. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un jour à être triste. C'est mon anniversaire après tout.

Il désigna les paquets entre les mains de l'Elfe et l'interrogea sur leur provenance. Dobby lui tendit d'abord le paquet le plus rond.

_-_ C'est de la part de Dobby, Monsieur… Dobby l'a fait tout spécialement pour l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter.

Harry l'ouvrit avec circonspection. Il découvrit un gâteau d'anniversaire au chocolat un peu aplati sur les bords.

_-_ Oh ! Merci beaucoup Dobby ! s'exclama Harry qui songeait que le gâteau de Mrs Weasley serait sans doute à la fois plus agréable à l'œil et au goût. Je vais le garder pour ce soir, quand je reviendrais de chez mes amis…

Il tendit la main vers le second paquet.

_-_ C'est de ta part également ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non, répondit Dobby. C'est le géant Hagrid qui a chargé Dobby de donner son cadeau à Harry Potter. Il est parti tôt ce matin.

Harry s'interrompit dans son geste pour ouvrir le paquet oblong dont le papier d'emballage était attaché avec une ficelle.

_-_ Parti ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il. Où est_-_il parti ?

_-_ Il a dit qu'il partait dans la forêt pendant que les gerbilloises se tenaient encore tranquilles.

Harry laissa échapper un juron. Quelle tête de mule, ce Hagrid !

_-_ Il a dit que Harry Potter ne devait pas s'inquiéter, reprit Dobby. Il a dit qu'il emportait Crockdur et son arbalète. Ah oui, et il a dit aussi : Bon Anniversaire Harry.

Harry soupira et se remit à défaire le paquet. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille avec le papier et la ficelle, il réussit à dégager un long objet torsadé. Cela aurait ressemblé à une corne de licorne si la couleur en avait été dorée et non anthracite. Il l'observa dans tous les sens et découvrit une lettre roulée à l'intérieur de la corne creusée. Il défroissa le parchemin couvert de l'écriture malhabile d'Hagrid. "Cher Harry, je ne pourrai pas être là pour ton anniversère. Tu m'escuse, s'il te plait. Je dois allé dans la Forêt Interdite pour faire un peu de ménage, penden que les gerbilloises se tiennent à caro. Je sais pas ce qu'elles ont. On dirai qu'elles dormes depuis quelques semènes. Enfin, disons qu'elles font moins de masacres que d'habitude. Je t'ai fait un cadeau avec une corne de licorne. Elle est grise parce que la licorne était morte. J'ai creusé dedans pour que tu puisses mètre ta baguette. J'ai fait des ancoches pour que tu puisses la mètre à ta ceinture. Parce que Maugrai dit toujours qu'il ne faut surtout pas la mettre dans la poche arrière du pantalon. Sinon on reste avec une fesse en moins. Ce serai dommage que tu ai une fesse en moins, à ton âge. Alors comme ça tu pourra mettre ta baguette à ta ceinture.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tou va bien. J'ai Crockdur avec moi et mon arbalète. La dernière fois j'ai tué le chef. Elles étaient en train de s'attaquer à ce gros balour de Bane, tu sais le Centaure entêté qui n'aime pas les sorciers. Il n'aime pas grand monde, d'ailleurs. Il voulai que je fasse partir Graup de la Forêt. Mais où veut_-_il qu'il aille, le pauvre. Il est si petit.

Bon aniversère, Harry. A bientôt. Hagrid. Gardien des Lieux et des Clés et Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il examina la corne de licorne dans laquelle il rangea sa baguette. Elle convenait parfaitement, dépassant assez pour qu'il pût l'attraper sans mal. Il renonça cependant à l'essayer à sa ceinture avant de ranger ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Décidemment, les goûts d'Hagrid devenaient de plus en plus morbides…

Puis il courut au bureau de Rogue et frappa à la porte avec un enthousiasme dont il n'avait jamais témoigné. L'air revêche du Professeur ne lui ôta pas ses résolutions de chasser ses idées noires. Il ne demanda pas si Pettigrew avait été aperçu en Ecosse. Il ne voulut pas savoir si Remus avait donné de ses nouvelles. Demain, il serait temps de s'inquiéter. Rogue lui montra un livre sur le bureau. Voyage en portoloin, songea Harry.

_-_ Vous donnerez ce livre à Miss Granger, Potter. Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas à son retour, cependant.

_-_ Vous ne venez pas, Professeur ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'amuser, répondit Rogue sur un ton hautain.

Il avait retrouvé son mordant habituel et ses gestes étaient à nouveau brefs et distants. Harry contempla les livres ouverts sur le bureau. Il semblait que le professeur eût passé la nuit à travailler sur ses recherches. Harry tendit la main vers le livre en souriant. Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite, Rogue dans son cachot à concocter on ne savait quelle mixture infecte, et lui qui s'apprêtait à retrouver ses amis pour son anniversaire et à élucider des mystères en leur compagnie. Rien que de plus normal en somme et il ne voulait pas penser au reste. Il prit le livre entre ses mains et le cachot du professeur de Potions disparut.

* * *

RAR CHAPITRE 81

**_Titia69_****_ : alors la protection de poudlard... dragon ou phenix ? moué... je sens que je suis encore loin de la réponse..._** Heu… oui pas mal…  
**_Pour ce qui est du fait qu'Ellie aurait pu répondre sur Melusine... visiblement, le territoire d'Alba est proche de l'histoire de melusine... Hors, Ellie a l'air d'avoir une sacrée culture générale sur l'écosse... et sur le territoire d'Alba (elle en parle à un moment...)... Bon je me plante peut etre remarque..._** non non, c'est ça…

RAR CHAPITRE 82

**_Naorag : slt ta fics et vraiment bien.et jai hate ke tu poste la suite._** Tous les soirs assez tard pour pouvoir faire une rar assez complète… et parce que c'est le seul moment de la journée où règne un calme propice à cette délicate opération… lol ! Merci et bienvenue parmi les lecteurs des secrets…

Namyothis : **_Dimanche soir 23h25 après avori entamée ta première parti un vendredi soir, passer un nuit blache (14h) à lire ta fic à partir de samedi soir21h et l'avoir enfin finit il y a quelques instant . Je n'ai qu'une pensée à l'esprit. Whaou_** Non c'est moi qui dit Whaou ! Je ne crois pas que ma fic ait suscité autant d'engouement déjà ! Quel courage de ne pas t'être endormie devant ton écran ! **_Vraiment c'est une trés bien écrit un humour noir comme j'en ai rarement vu._** Hahahahaha ! y a que dans ma fic qu'on apprécie mon humour en général… **_(…) Et un style d'écriture splendide_**. C'est grâce à mes relecteurs...

ledesire : toujours aussi bien par contre je vois que ton cote sadique ah suivi aussi les suite des aventures Plus que jamais… gniark gniark gniark…

Lyane : **_Bon, vu que je ne sais toujourspas ce qui se passe exactement, j'ai attaqué l'autre main. _**Je ne peux que compatir.(dit_-_elle d'un air navré) mais si j'étais toi je garderai quand même un doigt ou deux pour la suite… on ne sait jamais…  
**_Je me doutais depuis un moment que l'histoire de famille entre Rogue et Sirius était un truc du genre. J'avais pensé à Regulus, mais je me disais, non, Sirius n'aimait pas son frère assez pour ça. Enfin, tu trouves toujours le moyen de nous surprendre_**. Ce n'est pas réellement ce que j'essaie de faire. Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que JKR laisse assez de zones d'ombre dans certains cas pour qu'on puisse y aller de notre petite réflexion perso…  
**_Ce que j'apprecie, c'est qu'on va découvrir des choses que l'Ecosse (que j'aime beaucoup) et ses légendes dans ta fic_**. Un tout petit peu. Maintenant vous saurez que Mélusine est fille de la terre d'Ecosse. Et qu'on appelait l'Ecosse Alba : la blanche. Ou Albanie (ainsi que je l'ai trouvé quelque fois) C'est pas le genre de choses qui change la face du monde, c'est vrai, mais ça fait plaisir de le savoir… lol.

RAR DU CHAPITRE 83

**_Ayako : Remuss il est en vie (heureuse moa... c mon second perso preféré égalité avec Sirus... bon on s'en fout je sais mais tant pis)par contre pourquoi va-t-il communiquer avec Sev? les autres sont absents ou quoi... car normalement c la dernière personne qu'il serait allé voir normalement (enfin l'une des dernières) et qd je pense que je saurais pas ça avt 3 jours arghs pkoi faut-il que je sois loin du net à ce moment là?_** Parce que la vie est injuste !  
**_Sinon je connaissais bien la même version que toi de la légende de Melu (sauf que j'avais pas le tout début) pazr contre elle n'as pas eu des enfant bizarre pour que le marie aie des soupçons car c ce que j'avais dans ma version de la légende..._** Oui pour les enfants bizarres. Mais c'est bien une question de jalousie qui a provoqué le drame. C'est le frère de Raymondin qui jaloux du bonheur et de la prospérité de celui_-_ci l'a amené à douter de la fidélité de sa femme. Peut_-_être a_-_t_-_il argué que les bizarreries de ses enfants étaient des preuves qu'ils avaient été conçus dans le péché… Il s'agit d'une légende et donc il y a autant de versions que de diseurs…  
**_bah moi je vois le lien avec les serpent dc Sally Slytherin ainsi que le basilik...mais pour arriV à la protection d'Hogwart j'ai encore de la marche à faire, ms pê qu'Harry pourrait essayer de grapiller à la dame grise des infos..._** hahahhaha ! alors il a pas assuré cette fois, le petit Harry… Maintenant il faut décoder les infos soutirées à la dame grise… Vivement qu'Hermione revienne !  
**_Sinon on voit bien que ds la lettre Ellie avait prévu qu'Harry lirait sa lettre (mdr)_** Oui c'était évident que Potter lirait la lettre… D'ailleurs il se pourrait même que Ginny le lui ai dit…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Salut, je viens de lire tes deux derniers chapitres donc je te pose des questions sur les deux!  
Comment Regulus, qui est plus jeune que Sirius, peut-il être Mangemort du temps où Sirius est à l'école?_** Ce n'est pas tellement comme ça qu'il faudrait poser la question. Parce que si la question se pose pour Regulus elle se pose aussi pour Severus. Comment peut-on être à Poudlard et Mangemort également ? Personnellement je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à être mangemort et à Poudlard, à part le fait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner lorsque le maître appelle ; Mais Voldemort sait très bien que s'il recrute des jeunes gens encore à Poudlard ils ne pourront se rendre à ses convocations… Il s'assure simplement qu'un certain nombre de ses adeptes infiltre les rangs de Dumbledore, le ver dans le fruit en quelque sorte… Et puis il est bien plus facile de convaincre des jeunes gens inexpérimentés et encore influençables que de vieux routards à qui on ne la fait pas. Ces jeunes gens sont bien plus fanatiques que des hommes plus mûrs… Quand donc Rogue a-t-il pu tuer Regulus ? quand ils sont sortis de Poudlard pour les vacances… On ignore quelle différence d'âge avaient Sirius et Regulus. J'ai pris au plus court : un an. Si on considère que Sirius a envoyé Rogue au loup-garou leur dernière année (j'ai toujours été convaincue que c'était la dernière année… je ne sais pas pourquoi et je n'ai pas retrouvé de passage qui dise quand exactement cela c'est passé), si Sirius a 17 ans, Regulus en a 16… 16 ans c'était l'âge moyen des jeunesses hitlériennes par exemple et cela n'aurait rien d'improbable que Regulus soit entré à ce moment chez les mangemorts. Quand Sirius montre la tapisserie des Blacks à Harry, celui-ci y lit la date de la mort de Regulus : une quinzaine d'années auparavant… une quinzaine : cela se situe entre 14 et 17 environ. Sinon, JKR aurait dit 15 ans auparavant. A moins que ce ne soit une interprétation de Ménard… Donc en prenant au plus court pour la différence d'âge entre les deux frères et au plus long pour la date de la mort de Régulus… ça peut coller, de justesse, je l'admets… mais ça peut coller. Je ne me suis donnée la peine de faire ces calculs que pour vérifier une probabilité… pour ne pas écrire n'importe quoi. Je voulais rester dans la vraisemblance, même si mon idée pêche par de nombreux côtés. En fait, je ne voulais que répondre à une des questions qui me taraudent personnellement : pour quelle raison Sirius a-t-il jugé bon d'envoyer Rogue à la mort ? Etait-ce vraiment par inconscience ? Ou parce qu'il est réellement pervers ? J'espère que JKR nous donnera une réponse et j'espère que ce ne sera pas l'une de celles-ci parce que j'aurai beaucoup de peine pour Sirius… hein ? oui je sais que ce n'est qu'un personnage de papier…  
**_Pourquoi Ellie a dû retenir Hedwige je ne comprend pas bien? Tout simplement pour pouvoir renvoyer la réponse. _**Car ainsi qu'elle l'explique les hiboux ne sont destinés qu'aux longs courriers, et il y en a peu chez ses parents. D'autre part, sa mère, à Ellie veille jalousement dessus, au cas où elle aurait un courrier à envoyer en Angleterre en urgence…  
**_Ellie, sachant que Harry lirait la lettre, a-t-elle délibérement chercher à l'embêter?_** D'après toi ? Quelqu'un (je suis désolée, je ne me souviens plus de qui) disais en première partie je crois, qu'elle avait la **_drague dure_** ! Cela lui convient tout à fait…  
**_Pourquoi la Dame Grise quitte précipitament Harry après avoir entamer une discussion sur la douleur?_** Pour le faire réfléchir sur ses paroles, peut-être ? Ou parce qu'on l'appelle à siéger au Conseil des Fantômes. Elle a sûrement une excellente raison pour se montrer si impolie…  
**_Je sais que tu as l'intention de continuer mais je te dis quand même que c'est génial_**! Merci.

**_Pad : La Dame Grise, je l'avait bien oubliée. J'ai pas envie de revoir Hermione tout à coup._** Pourquoi ? **_Je me souviens d'avoir déjà entendu l"histoire de Mélusine. Maintenant, je dois dire que je vois aps trop le rapport. Sauf si Poudlard est un des chateaux qu'elle a construit pour son amoureux ? Mais normalement c'est le fondateurs qui l'ont construit non? Je dois très mal déduire lol._** En fait… tous les éléments sont là… mais pas dans le bon ordre et en plus il manque une pièce… toute petite mais c'est celle qui fait que l'ensemble ressemble à quelque chose…  
Rogue il me fait de la peine TT Mince alors, il change mdr. Le payvre qd même! Le pauvre homme ! mdr ! ça me fait penser à Tartuffe… Vous trouvez aussi qu'il a une face de faux jeton Severus ?

**_ledesire : comme d' hab j'ai adore par contre je voulais savoir c'est sur quel autre site que tu postes car peut etre des reponses sont caches dans tes reponses aux reviews_** oui mais le plus drole c'est de les trouver non ? plutot que d'aller les lire ? Et puis après j'aurais plus de reviewes ! et je serai toute triste… alors le site est cité dans plusieurs reviewes du début… si tu ne le trouves pas envoie moi un e-mail je te donnerai le lien pas courriel…

lyla : est ce que tu pourrais arrèter de couper ta fic aux moments les plus exaltants? Non !  
elle est déjà super alors tu n'a pas besoin de faire ca pour nous tenir en haleine!mdrr Oui mais c'est ça qui est rigolo !

**_Titia69_**Bon **_elle NOUS a pas appris grand chose Ellen Mc Gregor... snif... A moins que... Poudlard serait bati sur la colline ou Melusine et ses soeurs enfermèrent leurs peres ? Aha ha.. tiendrais je un bout de l'enigme ? Bizzare mais j'en doute lol_** oui moi aussi la colline de Northumberland est au sud de l'Ecosse, presque à la frontière avec l'Angleterre…

**_Lyane : Tu as vraiment le chic pour arrêter le chapitre au plus mauvais moment_**. Tu trouves aussi ? **_Encore plus que dans la première partie, je trouve._** Meuh non ! **_Franchement, heureusement que tu mets un nouveau chapitre chaque jours, tu sais exploiter le suspens dans ton récit. _**C'est parce qu'ai lu plein d'Agatha Christie et d'Alexandre Dumas et autres feuilletonistes du 19° siècle…  
**_Je me pose des questions, surtout sur une certaine colline, mais bon, je préfère attendre la suite que de faire trop de suppositions_**. Voir la réponse à Titia… Faut chercher ailleurs…  
**_Dis, tu vas pas lui faire du mal à mon petit Lupin? C'est que je l'adore, ce personnage!(Eh oui, je fais partie des victimes de Remus Lupin!)._** mais moi aussi je l'aime ! Je voue un culte à Remus John Lupin. Je l'idolâtre. **_Je verrais bien, j'aime trop cette histoire pour arrêter de la lire._** Ben oui hein… d'ailleurs si on arrêtait de lire un livre quand l'auteur prend une direction qui ne nous plait pas, on ne lirait plus beaucoup non ? Et puis il faut toujours terminer une chose qu'on a commencée.

**_Alixe_****_ : Décidément, les alliés de Harry sonde toute sortes. Voilà maintenant qu'il se fait aider par un fantôme ! J'ai adoré la "grâce surranée" de la Dame grise._** J'ai adoré l'écrire.  
**_Voir Harry et Rogue être tout l'un pour l'autre (j'exagère à peine) est assez réjouissant._** C'est assez ironique, en effet…  
**_Cette chère Ellie qui se moque de son chéri dans une lettre qui ne lui est pas destiné mais qu'il lira surement est bien dans la ligne du perso que tu nous as si merveilleusement créé. As-tu mis beaucoup de toi dans cette fière et caustique écossaise ?_** Question difficile… Pas consciemment en tous cas… Disons que si j'étais une autre, j'aimerais avoir certains côtés d'Ellie McGregor.  
**_Pour la fin du chapitre, pas besoin de lire les review des autres. je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver que tu t'es surpassée dans la cruauté mentale!_** Ho non ! Je peux aller beaucoup plus loin…

cemeil : Bonsoir... On en apprend pas mal dans ce chapitre. Maître et élève constatent qu'ils ont peut-être plus en commun qu'ils ne le croyaient. le début d'une relation de confiance? Peut-être... **_De non méfiance dirons-nous…_** Mais, on n'en est qu'au début. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'Harry parvient à mieux comprendre Rogue qu'il n'a pas fait de coup d'éclat au chapitre précédent... **_Peut-être… ou peut-être parce qu'il sait que cela ne servira à rien ; et qu'il préfère garder son énergie pour d'autres choses plus importantes…_**  
**_La conversation avec la dame grise était pleine de douceur... J'aurais bien aimé me promener dans ces jardins. Le mystère sur melusiné se lève peu à peu... A quand la grande révélation? Lol_** Bientôt, c'est promis…  
**_Fin de chapitre à suspence! Qu'est-il arrivé à remus? Au mois, je souffle! Il est toujours en vie! Pour une fois, je n'avais pas pensé à Charlie durant tout le chaitre, il est revenu se glisser à mon esprit par la simple mention du professeur Lupin... _**Hé oui, c'est tout un art que le suspens… j'ai vu et revu les films de Hitchkock aussi, ça aide…

**_samikitty : Coucou, alors je vais essayer de prendre de bonnes habitudes, puisque je sais que ça fait toujours plaisir une petite review._** C'est gentil. **_Et que l'histoire est bien, donc ça ne me dérange pas d'écrire ()._** Du moment que ça arrange tout le monde ! lol ! **_Peux tu me dire les bouquins que tu utilisent (si c'est pas top secret, sinon, je promets de rien reveler et de plus poser de questions, lol) que je les lise parce qu'ils ont l'air intéressants._** Alors ce ne sont pas des bouquins… se sont des sites internets… laissez-moi un peu de temps et je ferai un A Propos sur Mélusine où je vous indiquerai les liens vers les sites que j'ai trouvé intéressants… et qui m'ont permis d'approfondir ce que je savais de la légende de la fée de Lusignan… Si vous voulez d'autres renseignements sur d'autres sujets, laissez moi une review pour me le signaler, ou bien un mail. Je verrais ce que je peux faire…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Bon comme la Review alert ne marche pas, je dois vérifier moi même tout les soir. Et ce soir ho miracle un nouveau chapitre de ma nouvelle découverte._** As-tu vérifié que la case de ta review alert est cochée ? Parce qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose la dernière fois. Je ne recevais plus mes alertes de reviewes et en fait, la case s'était décochée toute seule…  
**_Tu est vraiment douée pour faire évoluer tes personnage sans les dénaturés_**. J'esssaie en tous cas..


	6. Chapitre 85 : De Questions en Réponses

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

Message pour Angel's Eyes : pourrais-tu lire les rar en fin de ce chapitre ? J'ai une requête à te faire...

* * *

**Chapitre 85**

**De Questions en Réponses…**

_.  
.  
-_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

A peine avait_-_il mis le pied dans le bureau de Dumbledore au QG de l'Ordre qu'Harry fut assailli par les cris de ses amis qui lui souhaitaient son anniversaire. Mrs Weasley le serra contre elle avant que quiconque eût pu l'accaparer.

_-_ Oh ! Harry ! Mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ? Viens là que je te regarde un peu. Tu n'as pas bonne mine, mon chéri.

_-_ Il se sent peut_-_être un peu seul, glissa Ron sur un ton de reproche.

Il repoussa Molly pour protéger Harry des attentions maternelles.

_-_ Bon anniversaire, mon vieux ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Ginny se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, à la manière de Fleur. Hermione enfin s'avança;

_-_ Tu es magnifique ! s'écria Harry tandis que la jeune fille lui souriait.

Il jeta un regard à Ron qui pensait manifestement la même chose que lui. Il tendit les bras à Hermione et la tint contre lui un moment sans rien dire. Il s'aperçut alors de la présence de Tonks. Il lui adressa un petit signe auquel elle répondit de même.

Mrs Weasley faisait sortir tout le monde du bureau et Harry put distraire ses idées de l'image de Charlie. Molly les installa dans le petit salon, où Deepher vint souhaiter lui aussi un joyeux anniversaire à Harry. Il repartit avec Mrs Weasley pour préparer le repas. Les jeunes gens restèrent entre eux. Il y eut d'abord un long moment de silence durant lequel Harry observa chacun d'entre eux attentivement. Ginny avait l'air surexcitée, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas les laisser demander des nouvelles de McGregor. Hermione semblait avoir embelli pendant ce mois de vacances loin d'eux. Ron ne la quittait pas. Il glissait sa main dans la sienne et, à tout moment, se penchait vers elle pour embrasser son front, ses cheveux, sa joue, ses lèvres. Harry lui tendit le livre de Rogue et Ron fit une grimace. Elle s'empressa de le faire disparaître de sa vue avant de s'excuser auprès d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir ni d'envoyer de courrier : elle n'avait pu lui acheter aucun cadeau. Peut_-_être, si on les autorisait à retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, trouverait_-_elle là_-_bas un présent pour lui. Harry lui répondit que le seul cadeau qu'il désirait pour cet anniversaire était leur présence à tous autour de lui. Il fut malgré tout fort heureux lorsque Ginny lui apporta celui qu'elle et Ron lui destinaient.

_-_ C'est l'échiquier que tu as acheté au début du mois ! s'exclama le jeune homme en reconnaissant les pièces rangées dans leur boite.

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ Oui, avoua_-_t_-_il. Ginny et moi nous les avons enchantées pour que cela ressemble davantage à un jeu version sorcier.

_-_ Et Bill nous a beaucoup aidé, ajouta la jeune rousse en se faufilant entre son frère et son ami. Sinon, je crois que nous y serions encore !

_-_ C'est parce que nous avons dû ensorceler les pièces une à une, riposta Ron. Si tu avais voulu utiliser mon sort de jumelage, on aurait tout terminé en une journée.

_-_ Mais on l'a utilisé, crétin, ton sort de jumelage ! Et qu'est_-_ce que cela a donné ? des pièces qui bougeaient toutes en même temps ! C'est pratique un jeu d'échec avec toutes les pièces maîtresses qui font le même mouvement en même temps… Heureusement que Bill a pu conjurer ton sortilège ! Attention Harry, Ron et lui ont enchanté les Cavaliers et les Dames, blancs et noirs, ne t'étonne pas s'ils emploient un langage peu châtié.

_-_ Tu peux parler ! s'écria Ron, vexé. Tes Rois donnent des coups de pieds et des coups de coudes à tous ceux qui s'approchent d'eux… Et ton Fou noir, il fait des crocs_-_en_-_jambe à tout ce qui passe à sa portée !

Ginny sourit avec satisfaction :

_-_ J'avoue que je suis assez fière de mon Fou, dit_-_elle. J'ai pensé fortement à Peeves quand je l'ai ensorcelé. Au fait, Harry, comment va notre esprit frappeur préféré ?

Harry lui répondit dans une grimace :

_-_ Mieux depuis que Rusard est rentré de vacances. Il se sentait un peu seul…

_-_ Comme toi je suppose, fit remarquer Tonks à demi assise sur la table.

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ C'était vrai au début, concéda_-_t_-_il. Mais j'ai fait la connaissance de Dame Agnes et j'ai trouvé le temps moins long…

Ron fronça les sourcils intéressé :

_-_ Dame Agnes ? Qui est Dame Agnes ?

Harry sourit d'un air malicieux. Tonks le devança :

_-_ Dame Agnes est le fantôme de Serdaigle, tout le monde le sait, voyons…

_-_ Oh ! Un fantôme ! fit Ron un peu déçu.

_-_ Oui, mais un fantôme dont la conversation s'est révélée fort instructive…

Il échangea un regard complice avec Hermione.

_-_ Vraiment très instructive, insista_-_t_-_il.

Il mourrait d'envie de sortir la lettre de McGregor. La présence de Tonks l'empêchait de parler clairement. Il appuyait son regard sur Hermione, au plus grand trouble de Ron qui ne cessait d'attirer la jeune fille contre lui. Ginny comprit soudain.

_-_ Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ellie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Alors ? A_-_t_-_elle pu nous renseigner de manière satisfaisante ?

_-_ Plus que satisfaisante, répondit Harry.

Il essayait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione sur Tonks.

_-_ Et tu as pu avoir les livres que Rogue a mis sous clé ? interrogea Ron à son tour.

_-_ Pas eu besoin, reprit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur la jeune Auror aux cheveux rouges. Et elle m'a donné des nouvelles de Pettigrew, continua_-_t_-_il pour ne pas parler de Mélusine devant elle.

Tonks tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

_-_ Elle écrit qu'il est recherché en France et en Europe.

_-_ Donc, il était bien en Europe, conclut Ron d'une voix blanche.

Tonks se leva et s'avança vers Harry.

_-_ Mais ça on le savait déjà, dit_-_elle. Bill nous l'avait déjà dit. On sait aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en Roumanie, il y a trois semaines. Si tu sais autre chose, Harry, dis_-_le moi tout de suite.

Harry se senti piégé. Pour ne pas aborder le sujet de la protection de Poudlard, il allait devoir parler de Remus. Il se racla la gorge. Ron avait pâli et Ginny le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il chercha de l'aide du côté d'Hermione.

_-_ Tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ? demanda celle_-_ci.

_-_ Non… enfin…

Très vite, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de ces informations qui lui brûlaient le cœur et les lèvres, il raconta les apparitions de Remus dans la cheminée de Rogue.

Le visage de Tonks s'allongea.

_-_ Pettigrew et Lestrange sont rentrés il y a quatre jours déjà, leur apprit_-_elle. Je l'ai vu sur un rapport au bureau, hier soir, juste après avoir déposé Hermione ici. Ils se demandaient comment ils avaient pu échapper au filet…

_-_ Remus s'est réveillé trop tard, murmura Ginny.

_-_ Remus a fait ce qu'il a pu, dit Hermione d'une voix dure. A_-_t_-_il dit ce qui était arrivé en Roumanie ? A_-_t_-_il dit comment il avait été blessé ? A_-_t_-_il parlé de Charlie ?

_-_ Il a juste dit qu'ils avaient échoué, répondit Harry précipitamment. Et que Charlie avait été emmené par quelqu'un mais on ne sait pas qui…

_-_ Il est blessé ! s'écria Tonks. Il est blessé, et gravement ! Je m'en doutais ! Je le savais !

_-_ Calme_-_toi, Dora ! murmura Ginny impressionnée par la violence de la jeune femme. On n'en sait rien.

_-_ Crois_-_tu qu'il se serait laissé "emmener" s'il avait été conscient ? s'exclama Tonks. Mais qui l'a emmené ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas ! cria Harry à son tour gagné par la panique de ses amis.

_-_ On se calme ! Ou je vous stupéfixe tous !

La menace dans la voix d'Hermione était réelle, ils en eurent tous conscience. Ils se turent et s'assirent dans les fauteuils, tandis que la jeune fille faisait des allers_-_retours devant eux entre le canapé et les fauteuils.

_-_ Reprenons, commanda_-_t_-_elle. Qu'a dit Remus exactement ?

_-_ "Il l'a emmené… mais je ne sais pas où ni s'il…" Et là la connexion a été interrompue, répondit Harry le plus fidèlement qu'il put.

_-_ "Il", c'est Pettigrew ? demanda Ron dans un hoquet.

Hermione se retourna vivement vers lui.

_-_ Bien sûr que non !

_-_ Remus a dit qu'il avait suivi Peter à la trace, reprit Harry un peu plus calme. S'il avait eu Charlie avec lui, Lupin l'aurait dit.

_-_ Par contre, continua Hermione. Charlie est sûrement blessé et c'est pour cela que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Il ne nous reste qu'à espérer que celui qui l'a emmené était un ami et qu'il l'aura mis à l'abri, hors de Roumanie peut_-_être.

Ron soupira. Il leva un visage reconnaissant sur Hermione et lui tendit les bras.

_-_ Heureusement que tu es là pour garder la tête froide, Hony, murmura_-_t_-_il tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement.

_-_ Je suis sûre que nous aurons des nouvelles de Charlie bientôt, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre…

_-_ Mais pourquoi ne se sert_-_il pas de son miroir ? demanda Ginny d'une toute petite voix.

Tonks se leva d'un bond.

_-_ S'il y a eu bataille, le miroir est peut_-_être cassé. Ou bien il ne l'avait pas sur lui quand on l'a emmené. Ou bien il est resté inconscient depuis tout ce temps. Ou bien il est…Non ! Non ! Non ! Tant que Remus n'aura pas vu son corps, il ne sera que porté disparu !

La colère, l'amertume, la peur frappèrent Harry en plein visage lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Nymphadora Tonks. Alastor Maugrey n'aurait pas le dernier mot la prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait face à son ancienne aspirant. Il se pourrait même que la jeune femme oublie le respect qu'elle devait à son mentor. Ron, la tête contre la taille d'Hermione, observait Tonks avec inquiétude. Cette dernière parut se rendre compte des regards fixés sur elle.

_-_ Pardonnez_-_moi, dit_-_elle en bousculant un peu Hermione pour quitter la pièce.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui prends ? fit Ron, éberlué.

Hermione lui claqua une tape sur le crâne.

_-_ Ron, voyons !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_-_ D'accord ! Mais ils ne se sont vus que quelques jours aux dernières vacances de Noël ! Ne me dis pas que c'est une raison pour se mettre dans des états pareils…

_-_ Et il y a eu les vacances de l'été dernier aussi, ajouta Ginny en souriant. Même si Charlie n'a pris l'initiative qu'à Noël dernier, je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de lui depuis plus longtemps. Après tout, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de laisser passer des années pour avouer ses sentiments à celle qu'il aime…

_-_ C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? se renfrogna Ron.

_-_ Pas spécialement, répliqua Ginny tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

Harry n'osa pas les regarder de crainte de rougir. Il préféra changer de sujet. Il s'adressa à Hermione, assise auprès de Ron :

_-_ Pourquoi as_-_tu demandé comment Remus a été blessé ?

Le visage de la jeune fille redevint grave.

_-_ Parce que cette fois, je crains que Pettigrew ne soit pas étranger à cela...

_-_ Et… alors ? risqua Ron au bout d'un long moment de silence.

_-_ Le jour où Harry a eu cette crise, continua pudiquement Hermione, c'était la pleine lune, j'ai vérifié.

Harry leva lentement les yeux vers ses amis. Ron était sur le point de ressortir un autre "Et alors ?" quand lui aussi comprit.

_-_ Sa blessure, tu crois que c'est sa main en argent qui la lui a infligée ?

Ginny mit sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Rogue est en train de chercher le moyen de le soigner, dit_-_il fébrilement. Il est capable d'y arriver, vous savez.

_-_ Il ne pourra rien faire, murmura Hermione. Les blessures en argent sont mortelles pour les loups_-_garous. Tout ce que le Professeur Rogue peut faire, c'est retarder le moment fatal.

Ron se leva brutalement.

_-_ Je le tuerai ! Je tuerai ce sale rat de…

Hermione fut près de lui en deux enjambées. Elle lui mit sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler davantage. Harry sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose pour changer d'atmosphère.

_-_ Hermione, qu'a donc voulu dire Remus quand il a dit : nous avons échoué ? il parlait de l'Ordre n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ J'ai bien peur que non, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Ginny se leva à son tour, très droite et très pâle.

_-_ Alors, il est plus que temps que tu nous en apprennes plus sur la protection de Poudlard, Hermione, dit_-_elle. Car j'ai l'impression que l'école va bientôt subir les assauts de l'ennemi, et que nous allons avoir besoin de comprendre.

Elle s'avança vers la table et prit place, désignant les autres chaises à ses amis et à son frère.

_-_ Avant tout, reprit_-_elle, laisse_-_nous lire la lettre d'Ellie, que nous sachions à quoi nous en tenir.

Harry hésita.

_-_ Heu… je peux vous raconter l'histoire, je la connais par cœur, proposa_-_t_-_il en s'asseyant.

_-_ Je préfère la lire moi_-_même, ça ira plus vite et on est sûr de ne rien oublier, trancha Ginny sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle leva un œil sur l'embarras d'Harry.

_-_ A moins, fit_-_elle… A moins que cette lettre ne contiennent quelques informations compromettantes…

_-_ Non ! se récria Harry.

Hermione cachait un petit sourire derrière un masque impassible et Ron le regardait avec insistance.

_-_ Oh ! Et puis zut ! fit Harry en lançant la lettre pliée sur la table.

Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent. Ginny fut plus rapide. Elle commença la lecture d'un œil avide, puis éclata d'un rire incongru. La tension que tous ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt parut se dissoudre soudain.

_-_ Franchement, je suis ravie de savoir que Neville a passé un excellent anniversaire ! mais là ça ne fait vraiment pas avancer nos affaires !

Harry serra les mâchoires et reprit la lettre de Neville. Il tendit celle de McGregor à Ginny qui ne cessa pas de ricaner pour autant. Elle lançait de petits coups d'œil entendus à Harry et gloussait comme Lavande Brown. Ron et Hermione lisait par_-_dessus son épaule. "Ca alors !" s'exclamait Ron par intermittence, sans qu'Harry sût si c'était à cause des commentaires de McGregor ou de l'histoire de Mélusine. Le sourire d'Hermione, lui, ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait.

_-_ Ca alors ! fit Ron quand il eut terminé sa lecture.

Il regardait Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, toujours éberlué. Il relut la lettre de McGregor. Harry la lui enleva des mains et la posa au milieu de la table.

_-_ Vous voulez savoir ce que m'a appris la Dame Grise, oui ou non ? bougonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Nous t'écoutons, répondit Ginny.

_-_ Ca alors ! refit Ron.

Sur un ton peu aimable, Harry leur fit le récit de ce qu'il avait appris de Dame Agnes concernant les Vouivres, Mélusine et ses deux sœurs, du moins celle qui s'appelait Mélior et qui avait donné naissance aux Dragons.

_-_ Voilà, grogna_-_t_-_il, ce que j'ai réussi à savoir alors que j'étais tout seul à Poudlard pendant que vous vous amusiez en famille ! Maintenant que vous avez bien ri de moi, est_-_ce qu'on peut enfin s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses !

Hermione cessa de sourire. Elle pâlit un peu. Ron la retint près de lui, ses deux bras autour d'elle.

_-_ Il est encore temps de changer d'avis, dit_-_il d'une voix angoissée. Si tu renonces, nous ne t'en voudrons pas…

Il jeta un regard sur Harry et Ginny, silencieux.

_-_ Non, Ron, répondit Hermione doucement. Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Vous en savez trop ou pas assez.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte vigoureuse de Ron et s'assit à côté de lui dans un silence expectatif. Elle posa sa baguette sur la lettre de McGregor, au milieu de la table.

_-_ Je suis prête, annonça_-_t_-_elle d'une voix qui tremblait à peine.

Aucun de ses amis n'osa prendre l'initiative de la première question. Ils se jetaient tous les trois des regards en dessous. Harry racla sa gorge et se décida.

_-_ Tu nous as dit que le secret de Poudlard n'avait pas de rapport avec Mélusine, commença_-_t_-_il. Mais en a_-_t_-_il avec les Vouivres ?

Hermione fixa sa baguette sans répondre.

_-_ Avec sa sœur Mélior, de qui naquirent les Dragons, d'après Dame Agnes ?

Hermione ne dit rien. Ron prit une grande inspiration. Il saisit la main de son amie et la serra dans la sienne sur la table.

_-_ Cette Mélior, demanda_-_t_-_il. A_-_t_-_elle un rapport avec la mission de Charlie en Roumanie ?

Le silence à nouveau fut sa seule réponse.

_-_ Il devait ramener un dragon à Poudlard ? pour remplacer celui qui dort dans les souterrains ? souffla Ginny à voix basse.

A leur grande surprise, Hermione se mit à rire.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de dragon dans les souterrains de Poudlard !

Ron serra un peu plus sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Il fixa sa baguette au centre de la table. Elle était toujours entière.

_-_ Mais… fit Ginny décontenancée. Tu nous a dis l'été dernier qu'il y avait un dragon…

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit cela, réfuta Hermione. C'est toi qui a dit qu'il y avait un dragon…

_-_ J'ai dit, rappela Ginny sur un ton ferme : il y a un dragon endormi… et tu as répondu : vous avez deviné cela… Et maintenant tu viens nous dire que… Oh ! s'interrompit la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu voulais parler de "l'endormi" et pas du "dragon"… réalisa Harry.

Hermione fixa le lustre au_-_dessus de leur tête.

Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Je n'y comprends rien. Il n'y a pas de dragon, mais c'est parmi les dragons que Charlie est allé exécuter sa mission en Roumanie…

_-_ Parmi les descendants de Mélior, serait_-_il possible que se cache une Vouivre ? demanda Harry. On les croit disparues, mais peut_-_être se cachent_-_elles simplement depuis des siècles. Peut_-_être sont_-_elles si rares qu'on les croit éteintes ? Peut_-_être ne peuvent_-_elles prendre qu'une seule forme, au lieu des trois qu'elles avaient au temps de leur splendeur ?

_-_ Peut_-_être les trois à la fois ? interrogea Ginny.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ Si tu veux une réponse, pose moi une question qui appelle un oui ou un non, Ron, rappela Hermione.

_-_ Pour remplacer celle qui dort dans les souterrains de Poudlard ?

La voix d'Harry tremblait un peu.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient descendus dans les souterrains, il y avait eu un grand trouble dans la magie de Poudlard. Les baguettes avaient semblé douées d'une vie propre. Trelawney avait alors prédit la fin du monde. Il avait ri et Lupin avait dit "Si cela se reproduisait…" Que se passerait_-_il si cela se reproduisait ? La fin de Poudlard ? La fin de sa protection peut_-_être. Il se racla la gorge pour demander encore :

_-_ La Vouivre endormie, si elle se réveillait, qu'adviendrait_-_il ?

Puis il se rappela la remarque qu'Hermione venait de faire.

_-_ Si la Vouivre se réveillait, est_-_ce que la protection de Poudlard disparaîtrait ? reprit_-_il.

Hermione ne dit rien.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? gémit Ron, les yeux fixés sur la baguette de son amie, ses deux mains sur les siennes.

_-_ Parce qu'elle mourrait ? souffla Ginny.

_-_ Est_-_ce que la Vouivre endormie dans les profondeurs de Poudlard est en train de se réveiller ? murmura Harry.

_-_ Je ne sais pas…

_-_ C'est possible ? demanda Ron avec sollicitude.

_-_ Sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Charlie croupit en Roumanie depuis tout ce temps ! grinça Ginny. Ca servirait à rien d'avoir une Vouivre de rechange sous la main si l'autre est encore en état de fonctionner !

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé. Entendre Ginny parler ainsi lui paraissait inconvenant. Aurait_-_elle manqué de respect au directeur de l'école lui_-_même qu'elle n'aurait pas semblé aussi indignée.

_-_ Voyons Ginny ! fit_-_elle, sévère. Nous ne parlons pas là d'une vulgaire batterie que l'on change quand elle est usée !

Les deux Weasley ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés. Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Surtout qu'une batterie qui dure depuis mille ans on n'en connaît guère !

_-_ Pourquoi mille ans ? fi Ron. Personne n'a jamais dit qu'il y avait mille ans qu'elle était endormie, cette Vouivre.

_-_ Mille ans, c'est l'âge de l'école, précisa Hermione. A peu de chose près…

_-_ Mais la Vouivre est endormie depuis moins longtemps n'est_-_ce pas, Hony ?

_-_ Beaucoup moins ? insista Ginny.

Hermione soupira :

_-_ Cela n'a pas tant d'importance…

Ron surveilla la baguette sur la table. Elle ne bougea pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_-_ Mais elle est endormie depuis presque mille ans, n'est_-_ce pas Hermione, voulut savoir Harry.

_-_ Et le rapport avec les Vouivres de Roumanie ? demanda Ron à son ami. Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut bien faire ?

_-_ Ca peut faire que si l'on s'en tient à ce qu'à dit Dame Agnes, Mélusine a donné naissance à une dynastie d'humains, Mélior aux dragons…

_-_ En Roumanie ! ajouta Ginny.

_-_ Il y a des Dragons en Ecosse aussi ! fit remarquer Ron. Les Noirs des Hébrides ils sont pas en Roumanie que je sache ! Alors pourquoi aller en Roumanie !

_-_ Parce que Mélior s'est exilée là_-_bas, dit Harry tout en réfléchissant. Et si une partie de sa descendance a muté en Dragon…

Un grand bruit dans le couloir les fit tous sursauter en même temps que le hurlement de la sonnette de la porte. Harry reprit la lettre de McGregor et Hermione sa baguette. La porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'était ouverte violement et le professeur Rogue se tenait dans le corridor. Les jeunes gens retinrent leur souffle. Ils avaient l'air de comploteurs fomentant la révolte. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience, tandis que le professeur les fixait de ses petits yeux soupçonneux.

* * *

**RAR **

**POUR ANGEL'S EYES :** J'aimerai répondre à tes reviewes mais je ne sais comment te joindre: envoie moi un e-mail pour que je puisse répondre à tes questions… J'ai préparé une rar avec toutes tes reviewes de la première partie mais je ne sais où te les faire parvenir...  
**_Hum, sinon j'ai 2 petits commentaires.  
- Le premier concerne la Dame Grise. Tu as dit qu'elle était une des fondatrices de Poudlard, et pourtant, il me semblait avoir lu plus tôt dans l'histoire qu'elle y avait fait ses études. Je ne comprends pas tout!_** Heu, non, je n'ai pas dit qu'elle était l'une des fondatrices de Poudlard. Elle doit être l'un des plus vieux fantômes de Poudlard mais pas à ce point...  
**_- "A des milliers de kilomètres, elle trouvait encore le moyen de se moquer de lui"! Quand même pas, c'est pas si loin, la France, les deux tourtereaux ne sont pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre!_** L'un est dans le nord de l'Ecosse, l'autre dans le centre de la France (ou presque…) Il y a bien deux milles km qui les séparent, et un Channel… et puis Harry a peut-être l'impression qu'elle est au bout du monde… **_Mais quand se reverront-ils?_** Au moins à la rentrée…  
J'espère que tu liras cette réponse et que je n'ai pas raté ton passage...

Mais avant de répondre à vos questions j'en ai une à poser : pourquoi quand je reçois mes alertes de reviewes, certaines sont parfaitement lisibles et d'autres sont carrément incompréhensibles, entrecoupées de signes japonais pour le moins, de ? et de mots tronqués etc... ? A la limite, je m'en fiche car je peux les lire sur le site, mais ça m'agace prodigieusement ! surtout quand j'ai les alertes mais que je n'ai aucune trace encore de nouvelles reviewes dans mes stats... grrrrr ! Enfin c'est pas non plus hyper important...

**_Titia69_****_ : bon j'ai envie de percer le secret avec tous les indices distillés aujourd'hui et en meme temps j'ai envie d'attendre que tu nous le dise..._** Quel dilemne ! En effet, c'est un sérieux dilemme. On va jouer à un petit jeu. Chaud, froid et tiède d'accord ? **_Donc... les dragons viennent de la soeur de Melusine, mais je sens que ce n'est qu'un faux indice..._** disons que ça ne règle qu'une partie du problème… **_L'amoureux de Melusine serait il un des fondateurs de Poudlard ? non... ils etaient puissants..._** très froid en effet…  
**_Peut etre un des descendants de Melusine dans ce cas la (vouivre... serpentard...) ? ou de sa soeur... _**froid aussi… **_pff j'ai l'impression que je me perds plus qu'autre chose ! T'es vraiment douée pour tourmenter les gens lol_** hahahahaha ! je sais j'ai une âme de Torquemada…

**_Cornedrue_****_ Et 3 review en une... 3! voici mes réactions aux chapitres 3 4 et 5 (82 83 et 84).  
concernant ta dernière rar, je confirme, j'étais bien sur un clavier francais azerty, d'ou mes difficultés... je travaille sur un clavier suisse qwertz normalement.._**. Ha ! je comprends mieux…  
**_premièrement je me demande si lors de son shoping, harry n'aurait pas du acheter aussi de nouvelles lunettes... pas pour l'enquête sur mélusine, ca serait trop simple... (merci dame Agnes) mais pour mcgregor, et surtout un miroir pour se regarder lui-même..._** hahahhaha ! oui mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : il n'est pire sourd qui ne veut entendre… ni pire aveugle qui ne veut pas voir…  
**_en ce qui concerne la lettre, c'est vrai que notre chère elie n'y va pas de main morte... mais c'est le plus intéressant! j'adore l'énergie qu'elle met à se débarasser de rivales potentielles..._** Et tu n'as encore rien vu...  
**_et harry qui demande qu'on le laisse tranquille avec elle... quel joli lapsus non? _**Hahahahaha ! Je me demandais si quelqu'un le remarquerai ! Il est passé inaperçu la première fois que j'ai posté ce chapitre !  
**_concernant les cadeaux d'anniversaire, rien de très surprenant jusqu'a maintenant... je me réjouis de lire la fête au qg... avec ellie?_** Hum…  
**_pour lupin... sa réaction, bien que normale dans ma vision du personnage, a le don de me mettre en rogne, et je pense les autres lecteurs aussi... c'est trop facile comme technique de ta part de nous faire croire que si il meurt, ca ne sera pas de ta faute..._** J'assume pourtant tout ce que j'écris d'habitude  
**_petite question en passant... notre chere ellie mcgregor n'est-elle pas un peu inspirée d'Ellen McArthur? _**Non. Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'Ellen McArthur s'est retrouvée dernièrement sous les feux de la rampe, j'ai pensé tout de suite à « mon » Ellen. Elles ont en commun un caractère fort trempé et une volonté d'acier… Mais Ellen McArthur est d'un abord beaucoup plus facile que McGregor et beaucoup moins caustique… C'est mon beau frère qui me la dit. Il l'a rencontrée sur des salons nautiques et il parait que c'est une fille charmante et vraiment gentille.  
**_et deuxième question ou remarque: tu dis avoir des enfants... heureux de voir quelqu'un de plus "agé" dans la communauté des fiqueurs..._** Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir dépassé la trentaine sur ce forum… n'est_-_ce pas Alixe ? **_ce que je me demandais c'est si ils étaient en age d'avoir lu HP et si oui, si ils lisaient ta fic?_** L'aîné a commencé le T1. Mais bon, c'est pas un lecteur TGV… et d'ici qu'il arrive au T5 j'aurai le temps d'écrire dix fics de la même longueur… Mais un jour peut_-_être… je garde espoir…  
**_voila, a ce soir tard, je serai rentré chez moi!_** Et tu auras retrouvé ton clavier !

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Je ne poserai de questions que celles dont la réponse ne se trouve vraisemblablement pas dans le prochain chapitre!_**  
**_Pourquoi la Dame Grise arrive-t-elle à parler de Ellie avec RHarry quand il a réussi à ne pas lui lire la lettre? _**Il lui a lu la lettre. Ce n'est sans doute pas très clair dans l'énoncé du texte mais, il la lui a lue.

**_Lyane : J'ai vraiment du mal à voir (ou lire? je sais pas comment le dire) Remus souffrir. J'ai toujours envie de le consoler de ses malheurs, le pauvre, il a pas eut une vie rose_**. Oui moi aussi. Si si je vous assure. Je crois que c'est mon personnage préféré.  
**_j'arrête de faire des suppositions sur les défenses de Poudlard, je me torture l'esprit pour rien. Je suis sure d'avoir les réponses dans ta fic, un jour ou l'autre (j'espère, tu ne vas pas nous laisser sans savoir?)._** oui… vous saurez tout ! pas tout à fait tout de suite mais vous saurez…  
**_Je me pose ne question, la troisème soeur, la soeur de Mélusine, on ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle est devenue? y'a aucune légende sur elle? J'aime trop les légendes, je suis curieuse..._** En fait, je n'avais trouvé qu'une chose sur les deux sœurs de Mélusine : que Mélior était partie en Europe de l'Est et qu'on ne savait rien de plus sur Palatine. Plusieurs semaines après avoir publié les chapitres concernant cette histoire sur l'autre site, une de mes lectrices m'a fait savoir qu'elle avait trouvé, tout à fait par hasard, dans un livre, des renseignements sur les sœurs perdues de la fée de Lusignan : Mélior serait devenue la gardienne d'un trésor en Roumanie ! ou un pays de l'Est ! et Palatine garderait aussi un trésor en Aragon. Mais je lui demanderais des précisions et je ferai un A Propos, un peu plus tard…

**_Florelle_****_ : hi hi hi mcgregor, c pas gentil d'insulter harry dans une lettre rien que parce que tu sais qu'il va la lire! _**Non, mais c'est drôle !

**_la dame grise... un rapport quelconque avec mélusine, les dragons et le protection de poudlard je suppose?_** Pas forcément.  
**_et je vais faire comme tous tes reviewers... CHARLIE CHARLIE CHARLIE! (pourquoi est-ce que tu as coupé la ? sniff rassure moi c'est bien pour le chapitre 84 que l'on va avoir de ses nouvelles!_** Non. Enfin pas vraiment.  
**_je te laisse écrire en paix!_** J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple… lol !

**_ledesire : bien joue pour la fin rogue qui donne le livre et ho suprise c'est un portoloin cela est bien digne de lui._** En effet, c'est bien de lui de ne même pas avertir de ce qui va arriver…  
**_sinon vivement une apparition ou un courrier de mc gregor_** : tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Harry pique une crise de nerfs, toi….

**_samikitty : Merci pour ce que tu comptes faires, c'est gentil et je sais que ça prend du temps, en plus d'écrire ton histoire. _**Oui c'est pourquoi cela prendra un peu de temps… De toutes façons je ne le posterai que lorsque vous en saurez plus… histoire de ménager le suspens… **_En tout cas, pauvre remus, tu lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Le dernier maraudeur (enfin du bon côté de la force, lol) ..._** Qui sera le dernier des Maraudeurs ? Remus ou Peter ? Moi je sais_-_euh ! Moi je sais_-_euh ! C'est rien je décompresse…

**_cedricfardel : supers la fanfiction longue, chapitre bien écris. Merci. Je me donne du mal, mine de rien… j'ai une petite question sa te gènerait de poster des fanfics sur mon site?_** C'est pas que ça me gènerait… mais là je n'ai pas le temps. Je poste sur trois autres sites et ça me prend un temps fou. Quand j'aurai terminé la fic (j'y arrive doucement) alors ce sera possible sans doute. Mais pour l'instant je préfère ne pas me disperser de trop. C'est déjà beaucoup je trouve. Au fait, je n'écris qu'une seule fic. Vous me direz : c'est une fic qui compte pour plusieurs vu le nombre de chapitres… C'est vrai, mais du coup j'en ai qu'une à proposer…


	7. Chapitre 86 : Sinistre Anniversaire

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 86**

**Sinistre Anniversaire**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant Deepher aplati contre le mur. Bill surgit hors du hall et s'écria :

_-_ Où est papa ?

_-_ Au Ministère, lui répondit Rogue. Dumbledore est avec lui, ils vont arriver.

Bill s'avança dans le couloir et hurla : "Dora !"

Tonks sortit de sa chambre, l'air un peu hagard, des cheveux roux jusqu'à la taille et des yeux gris gonflés de larmes. Elle fit glisser son regard sur les jeunes gens sortis du salon aux cris de Bill. Elle fixa son attention sur la main du jeune homme et tous suivirent son regard. Molly poussa à son tour un faible cri et porta les mains à sa bouche.

_-_ Tu as eu Charlie ! s'exclama Ginny dans un mouvement plein d'angoisse et d'espoir.

Son frère baissa à son tour les yeux sur le miroir qu'il tenait encore à la main.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il. C'était Fleur.

La robe noire de Rogue passa soudain dans le champ de vision des jeunes gens encore sous le choc des deux intrusions quasi simultanées. Le professeur tendit les bras et Molly s'effondra dedans.

Tonks ne bougeait pas telle une statue, les yeux exorbités sur Bill, qui ne savait s'il devait aller à elle ou se pencher sur sa mère. Hermione fit lâcher la main de Ron sur son poignet et s'approcha de Mrs Weasley que Rogue avait allongée au sol. Il tapotait ses joues avec agacement.

_-_ Vous voyez où nous mènent vos entrées mélodramatiques, Weasley ! gronda_-_t_-_il à l'attention de Bill. Venez m'aider ! Granger, poussez vous ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille ! Et vous non plus Potter ! ajouta_-_t_-_il comme Harry faisait un pas en avant. Remettez_-_vous, Miss Tonks ! personne n'est mort !

Ron lui lança un regard assassin que personne ne vit. Bill attrapa son frère par l'épaule au passage et repoussa Rogue pour soulever sa mère afin de la porter dans le petit salon.

Ron s'agenouilla auprès d'elle couchée sur le divan tandis qu'Hermione priait Deepher de faire du thé pour tout le monde. Plus pour occuper l'elfe gémissant qui se tordait les mains que parce qu'elle pensait que d'aucun en eût besoin. Molly rouvrit les yeux et chercha Bill. Elle saisit la manche de Rogue, à nouveau à son chevet pour constater qu'elle reprenait ses sens. Bill la prit dans ses bras et elle leva vers lui un regard suppliant.

_-_ Il est en France, maman. Mme Maxime a prévenu Fleur. Elle l'a emmené dans un hôpital ce matin. Les meilleurs guérisseurs sont auprès de lui.

Un hoquet de Molly accueillit cette nouvelle. Tonks s'avança vers eux, le visage pâle mais déterminé.

_-_ On y va, Bill. On y va tout de suite !

_-_ Et où voudriez vous aller ? s'enquit Rogue froidement.

Il dévisageait chacun de ceux qui entouraient Molly, avec une dureté qui les fit tressaillir. Harry retint Ron qui s'élançait déjà, les poings crispés et à la bouche une remarque mordante. Bill faisait face au professeur. Seul un geste de la tête de sa mère, effrayée, le persuada de rester calme. Son visage cependant témoignait de l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien Maître de Potions.

_-_ Rejoindre Mme Maxime pour qu'elle nous mène auprès de mon frère, Monsieur ! cracha le jeune homme en réponse à cette question sarcastique.

_-_ Un peu de patience, William !

La voix de Dumbledore dans le couloir les fit tous se retourner. Molly poussa un long soupir et tendit les bras vers le vieux professeur. Harry remarqua immédiatement le soulagement sur son visage ridé, malgré la tristesse de son regard.

Arthur surgit à son tour et se précipita vers sa femme, inquiet pour elle et bouleversé.

_-_ Molly ! Il est vivant ! Et il est hors de ce nid de doxies qu'est la Roumanie !

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que ses fils et sa fille se précipitaient vers lui, à la bouche des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse. Rogue s'était retiré un peu plus loin et contemplait avec un intérêt feint la bergère près de la fenêtre.

Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement l'un de l'autre et reculèrent vers la table. Tonks à mi chemin entre les Weasley et la porte où se tenait encore Dumbledore hésitait à s'avancer.

_-_ Je veux y aller ! dit_-_elle d'une voix tremblante.

_-_ Bill et vous irez, Nymphadora, dit Dumbledore doucement.

_-_ Et nous ? demanda Molly qui se relevait lentement aidée par son mari.

_-_ Je dois rester au Ministère, chérie, murmura Arthur. Surtout ne rien faire contrairement aux habitudes. Maugrey couvre l'absence de Tonks. Et toi Bill, tu devais prendre des vacances, non ?

_-_ Au retour de Fleur, en effet, acquiesça le jeune homme. Mais ce n'est que dans une dizaine de jours…

_-_ Je suppose que vous pourriez soudainement tomber malade, William… suggéra Dumbledore. Une maladie qui vous obligerait à garder la chambre durant plusieurs jours et à ne recevoir aucune visite…

_-_ Heu… fit Bill. Oui, mais laquelle ?

Rogue revint vers eux dans un silence feutré. Il eut un sourire discret qui n'échappa guère à l'aîné des Weasley.

_-_ Je peux arranger cela, proposa_-_t_-_il. Revenez ici pour le repas de midi, je vous donnerai ce qu'il faut pour vous dédouaner vis_-_à_-_vis de ces revêches Gobelins.

Bill se raidit. Le regard du professeur fixait le sien sans ciller. Bill hocha la tête en silence. Il détourna la tête lentement.

_-_ Si vous avez d'autres nouvelles d'ici mon retour… dit_-_il avant de quitter le salon.

On entendit la voix de Deepher dire "au revoir Monsieur Bill." Et la porte se refermer.

_-_ Nymphadora, je vous en prie, sourit Dumbledore. Alastor nous attend au Ministère pour vous informer des…

Tonks l'interrompit d'un geste las de la main :

_-_ Je sais, Professeur, soupira_-_t_-_elle. La routine…

Elle fit un signe aux jeunes gens, et un sourire qui se voulait confiant mais qui se fit grimace lorsqu'elle se concentra pour reprendre l'apparence de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et courts, aux yeux bleus, qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire.

Rogue s'apprêtait à la suivre dans le bureau lorsqu'il sentit sur son bras une pression insolite. Il baissa les yeux sur la main que Mrs Weasley refermait sur son bras gauche.

_-_ Vous les accompagnez, n'est_-_ce pas, Severus… murmura_-_t_-_elle, le regard implorant.

Une onde de panique fit frissonner le professeur quelques secondes. Il voulut retirer son bras, la gorge sèche et un tic nerveux dans la joue. Dumbledore vint au secours de son professeur de Potions, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Severus a une autre mission, Molly, dit doucement Dumbledore.

_-_ Mais Charlie a besoin de lui ! insista Mrs Weasley, son regard toujours fixé à celui de Rogue. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces guérisseurs étrangers… Je veux que vous seul vous occupiez de lui, Severus…

Elle s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Rogue, plus pâle que jamais. Arthur mit les mains sur les épaules de sa femme et la fit reculer, sans réussir à lui faire lâcher l'avant bras du Professeur.

_-_ Molly, ma chérie, s'il te plait… faisait Arthur, gêné. Charlie reçoit les meilleurs soins, Olympe Maxime nous l'a assuré.

La main de Molly glissa le long du poignet de Rogue sur sa manche noire. Le Professeur recula à son tour, dans un mouvement de retraite devant le regard embué de Mrs Weasley. Ses doigts secs touchèrent ceux, potelés, de Molly. Elle s'agrippa à nouveau à lui.

_-_ Si on vous appelle, vous viendrez ? supplia_-_t_-_elle.

Rogue tira la main vers lui pour la lui reprendre. Il fit un signe de la tête, la nuque raide.

_-_ Si on m'appelle, dit_-_il d'une voix étrange.

Le visage de Molly se détendit. Elle se lassa emmener après un serrement de sa main sur celle de Rogue. Elle lui sourit. Rogue se dépêcha de quitter la pièce. Il fit comme s'il ne voyait pas les regards ébahis de Ron et Ginny Weasley. Il croisa celui de Potter et ses yeux lancèrent un avertissement muet. Le sourire timide de Granger lui arracha une grimace pleine de morgue.

_-_ Attendez_-_nous, Severus, le rappela Dumbledore. Nous avons besoin de votre avis. Arthur ?

_-_ Donnez_-_ moi quelques minutes, Albus, réclama Mr Weasley.

Il désigna Molly qui pleurait contre lui. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Nous avons le temps, dit_-_il. Ils ne pourront partir que ce soir.

_-_ Je dois retourner à Poudlard ! fit remarquer Rogue déjà dans le bureau.

Harry sentait l'agitation en lui et un grand désarroi. Visiblement, il ne se maîtrisait pas autant qu'à l'ordinaire. Dumbledore referma la porte du bureau comme Deepher venait annoncer que le thé était prêt. Arthur emmena sa femme vers la cuisine.

_-_ Venez les enfants, dit_-_il.

Ron et Ginny le suivirent. Harry et Hermione restèrent dans le salon. Ils échangèrent un long regard puis soupirèrent en même temps. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre dans un même mouvement.

_-_ J'ai eu peur ! Un moment j'ai cru qu'il avait su pour…

Hermione montra sa baguette et se mit à rire, un peu nerveuse.

_-_ Moi aussi, souffla Harry.

Il ouvrit sa main droite. La lettre de McGregor était froissée et l'encre par endroit était presque effacée par la moiteur de la paume du jeune homme. Il la défroissa un peu et la plia encore une fois avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table et prirent place l'un près de l'autre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu allais dire avant que nous soyons interrompus ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

Les pensées d'Harry repartirent vers les Vouivres et l'Ecosse.

_-_ Je me demandais si la Vouivre de Poudlard avait un rapport avec la troisième sœur. Celle dont on ne sait ce qu'elle devint…

Harry hocha la tête comme Hermione se mordait les lèvres.

_-_ C'est elle ? chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Savoir que Rogue était à quelques pas et qu'il pouvait surgir d'un instant à l'autre lui faisait battre le cœur très vite.

_-_ Mais comment ? et pourquoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu te souviens de la chanson du choixpeau de cette année ?

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Heu… en gros… fit_-_il.

Hermione soupira très fort.

_-_ Heureusement que j'ai gardé le parchemin que Ron m'a donné à mon retour de Ste Mangouste. Il a pensé à la noter pour me la soumettre. J'avoue que j'ai été surprise et à la fois ravie de cette initiative. Je vais le chercher pour que vous puissiez réfléchir dessus…

Harry la retint par la main, un sourire dans les yeux et sur les lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que nous ferions sans toi !

_-_ Ça ! renifla_-_t_-_elle avec une pointe de suffisance qui fit rire le jeune homme.

La tête de Ron parut à la porte.

_-_ Et alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il. Vous n'avez pas entendu papa ?

_-_ Si ! répondit Harry. Il voulait vous parler de Charlie je suppose ! On vous a laissé en famille, pas vrai Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais vous êtes malades tous les deux ! Venez donc ! Papa vous attend pour nous donner des nouvelles de Charlie ! Vite !

Harry et Hermione se dépêchèrent de sortir du salon. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine où Deepher servait le thé. Arthur, debout derrière la chaise de sa femme leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas de détails pour l'instant, commença_-_t_-_il. Nous avons juste pu contacter Mme Maxime qui nous a appris que Charlie avait pu rejoindre la France. Il…

Il serra les mains sur les épaules de sa femme qui leva vers lui un regard implorant.

_-_ Il est très gravement blessé…

Sa voix tomba dans un silence angoissé.

_-_ Et le voyage depuis la Roumanie n'a pas dû être très facile non plus, murmura Hermione.

_-_ Sait_-_on comment il a pu arriver jusqu'à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Harry un peu gêné.

Mr Weasley secoua la tête.

_-_ Oh ! Arthur ! murmura Molly. Tu es sûr que nous ne pouvons nous rendre en France pour être auprès de lui… Si…Si jamais… il lui arrivait malheur…

Elle ne put aller au bout de sa phrase. Ses larmes retenues depuis trop longtemps coulèrent sur ses joues lisses et un sanglot étouffa sa voix. Ils entendirent la porte du bureau de Dumbledore s'ouvrir et se refermer et un pas pressé s'avancer dans le couloir. Arthur fit une grimace contrariée. Il s'apprêtait à confier Molly à ses enfants quand la haute silhouette mince du Professeur McGonagall apparut devant la porte de la cuisine.

_-_ Arthur ! Molly ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

Elle s'avança vers les Weasley les bras tendus, le visage bouleversé.

_-_ Je suis venue dès que cet imbécile de Maugrey m'a avertie !

Harry leva un œil interrogateur son professeur de métamorphoses. Elle les avait habitués à un langage plus respectueux.

_-_ Il m'a dit qu'on avait ramené le corps de Charlie en France ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

Un sanglot de Molly l'interrompit. Elle prit Mrs Weasley dans ses bras. Harry remarqua ses traits tirés et ses yeux rouges. Il se souvint de l'album de souvenirs de ses élèves et la place qu'occupait Charlie. Arthur s'excusa et quitta la cuisine, heureux de savoir Minerva McGonagall auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants…

Le professeur réconforta Molly et se servit une tasse de thé elle_-_même. Les jeunes gens n'osaient parler, ni bouger. Deepher s'était retranché derrière la chaise d'Hermione, tremblant que le regard sévère de l'énergique vieille dame ne tombât sur lui. Molly se mouchait régulièrement.

_-_ Bien ! fit soudain McGonagall en posant sa tasse sur la table. Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

_-_ Nous ne savons pas, Professeur, répondit Hermione. Apparemment Mme Maxime et Fleur Delacour ont contacté respectivement le Professeur Dumbledore et Bill Weasley pour leur apprendre qu'elle avait fait admettre Charlie à l'hôpital. Il est gravement blessé.

_-_ Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que nous savons, renifla Molly.

_-_ Mais il est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment ! soupira la directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Deepher glissa entre les chaises pour débarrasser les tasses. Minerva McGonagall lui tendit la sienne quand elle fut vide.

_-_ William et Miss Tonks partiront ce soir, m'a dit Severus ? fit_-_elle avec plus de calme.

Molly hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est bien, approuva McGonagall. Savez_-_vous comment ils vont les envoyer là_-_bas ? J'imagine qu'ils feront cela incognito…

Mrs Weasley haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ils pourraient se rendre en France.

_-_ Avec de la Poudre de Cheminette, peut_-_être, émit timidement Ginny.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers elle, comme si elle se rendait seulement compte de sa présence.

_-_ Le réseau international de Cheminette est bloqué depuis que nous avons appris les fréquents allers_-_retours de Peter Pettigrew en Europe, trancha McGonagall.

Elle tapota la table de son poing fermé.

_-_ Quand je pense que j'ai regretté l'avoir tarabusté lors de sa scolarité… grogna_-_t_-_elle à voix basse. … Comment un garçon aussi empoté est_-_il devenu ce qu'il est… C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Si jamais il me tombe sous la main…

Elle fit un geste vif de la main, comme un chat griffant l'air. Harry baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire. Il jeta un regard en dessous à Ron, rouge comme une pivoine. La liste de ceux qui voulaient la peau de Pettigrew s'allongeait de jour en jour.

McGonagall reprit ses esprits et retira son chapeau. Elle enleva son manteau et pria l'elfe de l'en débarrasser. Elle prit place à la table à côté de Molly et réclama une nouvelle tasse de thé que Deepher s'empressa de lui servir avant de disparaître.

_-_ J'avais d'autres projets pour aujourd'hui, dit_-_elle sur un ton qui se voulait ferme. Mais il faut savoir remettre les frivolités à plus tard quand les évènements l'exigent. Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus ou que William s'envole pour la France.

Hermione attira discrètement l'attention d'Harry et lui fit signe de quitter la pièce. Harry se leva en même temps qu'elle. Ron et Ginny les imitèrent, pas mécontents de s'éloigner un peu de leur professeur.

_-_ Ah ! Potter !… rappela celle_-_ci comme les jeunes gens se retrouvaient sur le seuil de la cuisine. Ce n'est pas un bon jour pour un anniversaire mais…

Elle poussa un soupir si fort que tous l'entendirent depuis la porte. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement. Il balbutia un "Merci, Madame" embarrassé avant de suivre Hermione.

_-_ Au salon ? questionna Ginny.

_-_ Dans la chambre, décida Hermione. On sera plus tranquille. Au moins, là, on frappe avant d'entrer.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre des filles dérangeant Pattenrond qui faisait un somme au pied du lit de sa maîtresse. Ron le prit sur ses genoux pour faire cesser ses feulements de reproche.

_-_ J'aimerai bien savoir quelles frivolités McGo avait en tête… murmura_-_t_-_il en caressant le chat.

_-_ Et moi, savoir ce qu'elle entendait quand elle a dit que Bill allait s'envoler pour la France.

_-_ Et moi, qui a ramené Charlie ! termina Harry.

_-_ Ah ! le voilà !

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Hermione qui fouillait dans ses affaires de classe. Elle tendit à Harry le parchemin roulé, attaché avec un ruban rouge, avec un air de triomphe et s'assit à côté de Ron. Pattenrond s'étira et s'allongea sur leurs jambes avec satisfaction.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

Elle passa derrière Harry pour lire par_-_dessus son épaule. Il déroula le papier parfaitement conservé et reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Ron.

_-_ C'est la chanson du choixpeau ! s'écria Ginny, surprise tandis que Ron avait soudain une bouffée de chaleur au visage.

_-_ Tu l'as gardée ? souffla_-_t_-_il à Hermione.

Hermione sourit avec malice.

_-_ Harry garde bien une lettre d'insultes, pourquoi ne garderai_-_je pas une chanson ?

Harry haussa les épaules tout en continuant la lecture. Qu'y avait_-_il dans cette chanson qui devait l'éclairer sur Palatine, la troisième fille du Roi d'Alba ?

_-_ Franchement, Hermione, dit_-_il au bout de la troisième lecture… je ne vois rien là qui… Hé !

Ginny, dans un geste d'impatience, avait saisi le parchemin. Elle fit une lecture à haute voix :

_-_ **_Je n' vais pas vous raconter d'histoires. Je n' vais pas vous chanter d' chansons, _fredonna-t-elle._ Relisez vos livres d'Histoire Et apprenez-en la leçon…_**Vous croyez qu'il voulait parler de l'Histoire de la Magie ?

_-_ Ou d'Histoire tout court ! corrigea Harry. On le sait, McGregor et Dame Agnes nous ont donné les informations historiques…

_- **Quand les ch'valiers terrassaient les dragons**, _reprit Ginny plus lentement**,_ La paix régnait en ce donjon…_**

_-_ Il parle du Moyen_-_Age, commenta Harry. De l'époque où l'école a été créée.

_- **Bec et ongles griffes et dents Pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon.**_

_-_ On sait ce que ça veut dire ! intervint Ron. L'union des Maisons une fois de plus !

Harry attendit une approbation d'Hermione qui ne vint pas. La jeune fille fixait son regard sur la main de Ron qui parfois confondait la courbe du genou d'Hermione avec la tête de Pattenrond.

_-_ Ce n'est pas cela ? demanda Harry brusquement. Ce n'est pas de l'unité des Maisons dont il parle ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Hermione avec précaution. _**Si vous n' voulez verser des larm' de sang Main dans la main chaque Maison Devra chanter la mêm' chanson**. _Cita_-_t_-_elle de mémoire. Oui, c'est de l'unité des Maisons.

Ginny allait reprendre sa lecture lorsque Harry l'interrompit.

_-_ C'est là_-_dedans ? questionna_-_t_-_il. C'est dans ces paroles que tient le secret de Poudlard ?

Il se rapprocha de Ginny, et prit un coin du parchemin dans ses doigts.

_-_ Quand les chevaliers terrassaient les dragons, la paix régnait en ce donjon…Bec et ongles, griffes et dents, pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon, reprirent_-_ils en chœur.

_-_ Les dragons… souligna Ginny.

Harry releva la tête vers Hermione.

_-_ Les dragons, oui… répéta_-_t_-_il. En Ecosse, au Pays de Galles et un peu partout en Angleterre… Et si Mélior n'était pas la seule à avoir donné naissance à des dragons…

_-_ Surtout qu'à cette époque, tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un serpent avec des ailes était appelé dragon ! rappela Ginny. C'est écrit dans le Bestiaire des Créatures Fantastiques qu'Harry a offert à Hermione pour son anniversaire.

_-_ Les Dragons, reprit Harry. Se pourrait_-_il que Palatine ait elle aussi renoncé à son apparence humaine, pour devenir dragon ? Et si sa haine des humains était devenue telle qu'elle serait venue exercer sa vengeance à l'endroit même où elle était née ?

_-_ Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dragon à Poudlard ! s'impatienta Hermione.

_-_ Mélusine a choisi d'être une femme, réfléchit Harry à haute voix. Mélior, un dragon ou une guivre. Et Palatine, une femme_-_serpent, mi humaine mi créature qui semait la terreur sur les terres qui auraient dû lui revenir en héritage ?

Hermione se tut. Harry reprit sa respiration. Ils n'étaient pas loin du but, il le sentait.

_-_ **_Quand les chevaliers terrassaient les dragons… _**traduction : Palatine a été terrassée par un chevalier… ? Mais si elle a été **_terrassée_**, comment peut_-_elle **_dormir_** ?

Hermione avait repris son air impassible. Ron était pâle. Il venait de comprendre qu'ils avaient repris le petit jeu où son amie risquait sa baguette.

_-_ Mais quel chevalier ? fit Ginny. Il n'y a aucune trace de chevalier nulle part…

Harry songea à l'épée qui s'était retrouvée entre ses mains dans la Chambre des Secrets.

_-_ Si, il y en a un… murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais si Godric Gryffondor a terrassé Palatine…?

_-_ Terrassée ne signifie pas forcément tuée, n'est_-_ce pas Hermione…

Ginny gardait le regard fixé sur la jeune fille.

_-_ Quelqu'un l'en a peut_-_être empêché… L'un des trois autres ?

_-_ Serpentard ! s'écria Harry.

_-_ Hein ? fit Ron interloqué. Pourquoi lui ?

Ginny se frappa le front.

_-_ Parce qu'il était fourchelangue !

_-_ Et alors ? dit Ron.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Harry avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix. Alors que sont les Vouivres_-_Femmes_-_Serpents ? D'après toi ?

_-_ Oh ! fit Ron un peu vexé.

_-_ Salazar Serpentard aurait réussi à raisonner Palatine ? demanda Ginny. Et à la convaincre de cesser ses exactions dans la région si on lui laissait la vie sauve ? Mais comment a_-_t_-_il pu la persuader de devenir le garant de la protection de Poudlard.

Le sourire d'Hermione se fit amer.

_-_ Serpentard n'a en rien persuadé quiconque de participer à la Protection de Poudlard… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry leur demanda une seconde afin de vérifier un détail. Il reprit la lettre de McGregor, sous l'œil ironique de Ron. Il relut également les notes qu'il avait prises concernant ce que lui avait appris Dame Agnes sur les Vouivres.

_-_ Il ne lui a pas demandé de participer à la Protection de Poudlard, dit_-_il d'une voix surexcitée. Il lui a demandé… de construire Poudlard !

Le soupir d'Hermione parut plus bruyant encore dans le silence stupéfait. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa stupéfaction. Ginny se frappa soudain le front avec force.

_-_ Comme Mélusine la citadelle de Lusignan !

_-_ Des bâtisseuses ! Dispensatrices de prospérité ! Pour ceux à qui elles accordent leur amour et leur confiance, rappela Harry bénissant Dame Agnes de toutes ses forces.

_-_ Il n'a pas dû falloir beaucoup de persuasion en effet pour la convaincre de protéger ce qu'elle avait construit, se mit à sourire Ron à son tour.

La joie d'avoir éclairci ce mystère ne dura guère.

_-_ Mais si Palatine a accepté de bonne grâce de protéger Poudlard en se plongeant dans un sommeil éternel, reprit Harry sur le ton de la déception, comment Dumbledore comptait_-_il forcer la vouivre que Charlie devait ramener à en faire autant ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione. Sans doute comptait_-_il sur la puissance de sa magie. Et de toutes façons la question ne se pose plus… puisque la vouivre que Charlie a trouvée a été tuée lors de l'attaque.

Ron et Ginny la contemplèrent totalement effarés.

_-_ Pourquoi croyez_-_vous donc que Voldemort ait pris la peine d'informer Harry de sa victoire si ce n'était pour lui dire que Poudlard ne serait bientôt plus une protection sûre pour lui ? s'écria_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Elle a raison, dit Harry d'une voix lugubre. Et Palatine se réveille…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Parce qu'elle s'épuise… répondit Ginny.

_-_ Comment s'épuiserait_-_elle si elle dort ? demanda encore Ron avec évidence.

_-_ Parce qu'elle ne fait pas que dormir ! grosse nouille ! Elle protège aussi Poudlard ! et cela demande beaucoup d'énergie. Surtout en ce moment.

_-_ Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle a à protéger Poudlard avec plus de force que d'ordinaire, murmura Harry. Chaque fois que la Chambre des Secrets à été ouverte, chaque fois que la haine et la guerre se sont infiltrées dans l'école, chaque fois que la Marque Noire a fait son apparition aux alentours… chaque fois que la promesse de Salazar Serpentard de protéger Poudlard a été rompue ou bafouée, par lui ou son héritier, Palatine a souffert.

Il baissa les yeux sur les quelques lignes qu'il avait écrite, relevant les paroles de Dame Agnès. _**Elles qui ne vivaient que pour le bonheur de ceux qu'elles aimaient et la foi en la parole donnée**._

_-_ Quand elle se réveillera totalement, elle mourra ? demanda Ginny à Hermione.

_-_ Quand se réveillera_-_t_-_elle tout à fait ? questionna Ron.

_-_ Je l'ignore, répondit Hermione. Mais ce dont nous sommes certains c'est que Voldemort n'aura de cesse que lorsqu'elle aura quitté son sommeil.

Ginny s'assit sur son lit. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, près du secrétaire sur lequel il posa le parchemin de la chanson du Choixpeau. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence. Chacun plongé dans de sombres pensées.

_-_ Dites, fit Ron dans une grimace indécise… vous croyez que si Serpentard parlait Fourchelangue, c'est parce qu'il est le descendant d'une… Vouivre ?

Harry songea aux yeux rouges, au visage serpentin, au corps froid de Voldemort.

_-_ C'est possible, fit_-_il. D'après Dame Agnes, elles étaient nombreuses avant qu'on ne leur fasse la chasse. Notamment dans les siècles qui ont précédé la fondation de Poudlard. Il est possible que Serpentard ait eu du sang de Vouivre dans les veines ! Cela ne le gênait guère apparemment.

_-_ Ce qui gênait Serpentard, c'était les moldus… rappela Hermione. Les Etres Magiques ne le dérangeaient pas. Par contre, je me demande ce qu'en pense Voldemort… s'il est au courant, bien sûr…

Ron se mit à rire.

_-_ Voldemort ! le Seigneur des Sang_-_Purs ! à moitié moldu d'un côté et Créature de l'autre ! je comprends pourquoi il est souvent de méchante humeur !

Personne ne se joignit à son rire. Pattenrond mordilla ses doigts pour ramener l'attention du jeune homme sur les caresses qu'il ne lui dispensait plus.

Ginny se racla la gorge. Tous tournèrent la tête vers elle, dans l'espoir qu'elle ferait cesser ce silence.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a voulu dire, McGo, quand elle a dit que Bill allait s'envoler vers la France ?

Son frère haussa les épaules. Hermione tordit la bouche.

_-_ Si on avait eu Buck avec nous… commença Harry sur un ton dubitatif. A moins que Mr McGregor ne leur prête l'un de ses merveilleux chevaux ailés ?

Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, étonnés.

_-_ Je vous assure qu'ils sont superbes, continua_-_t_-_il. Je les ai vus le jour de notre départ de Poudlard. Tous blancs avec des ailes immaculées. Ils sont splendides…

_-_ Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent le voyage sur un cheval ou une quelconque créature ailée, dit Hermione.

_-_ Sans doute, mais on n'a plus la Ford Anglia ensorcelée de papa… fit Ron.

_-_ A qui la faute ! se moqua Ginny.

Ron retourna à la caresse de Pattenrond sans un mot. Harry replia la lettre de McGregor et la remit dans sa poche.

_-_ Vous croyez que si on pouvait éliminer la menace de Poudlard et que règne la paix dans les couloirs de l'école, Palatine pourrait se rendormir ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

_-_ Tu veux dire virer les Serpentard de Poudlard ? ricana Ron. Dumbledore ne laissera pas faire !

_-_ Ron ! gronda Hermione.

Harry ne sut si c'était à cause de ce que venait de dire leur ami, ou parce que sa main s'égarait une fois de trop loin du corps tout chaud de Pattenrond.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'écria Ginny. Seulement Malefoy et sa suite…

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à rire.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que cela suffirait…

Le ton d'Harry les interrompit tout net.

_-_ Dans la Forêt Interdite, il y a longtemps que les Licornes meurent les unes après les autres et les gerbilloises s'en prennent aux Centaures. Elles paraissaient endormies à Hagrid mais je suppose que l'absence de Pettigrew y était pour quelque chose. Son retour va changer beaucoup de choses. Surtout qu'à présent, il est à l'origine de la chute de l'Ordre en Europe Centrale, de la mort de la Vouivre. Il pense qu'il a éliminé Charlie et Remus… Il tient les créatures de la Forêt à sa merci… Lucius est hors course… les autres ne font pas le poids…

Hermione se leva brusquement tandis que Ron grinçait des dents. La jeune fille fouilla à nouveau dans ses affaires. Elle en sortit un exemplaire du Chicaneur.

_-_ Tonks l'a fauché hier soir au Ministère, expliqua_-_t_-_elle en tendant le journal à Harry. Elle a pensé que cela nous intéresserait.

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'article entouré à l'encre rouge. Il se mit à sourire.

_-_ C'est au tour de Lucius Malefoy d'être sur la sellette !

Il lut rapidement l'article. Il était fidèle à ce que Luna avait dévoilé sur le quai de la gare et que ses amis lui avait révélé.

_-_ Donne_-_le moi ! réclama Ginny. Je le garderai pour Ellie.

Elle enleva le journal des mains d'Harry. Harry le lui reprit aussitôt.

_-_ Certainement pas ! s'écria le jeune homme. Elle est capable d'en faire des copies pour en tapisser les murs de la salle commune de Serpentard !

Ginny saisit à nouveau le magazine et le tira vers elle.

_-_ Et alors ? C'est son droit, non ?

Harry ramena le journal vers lui.

_-_ Malefoy ne va pas apprécier !

_-_ J'espère bien !

_-_ Il va la tuer !

_-_ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Faudrait qu'il l'attrape d'abord !

Hermione et Ron les regardaient quelque peu perplexes. Ils suivaient du regard les va et vient du journal entre les mains de Ginny et Harry.

_-_ Bien joué, Hermione ! grinça Ron.

Il déplaça Pattenrond sur le lit et se leva pour se saisir du Chicaneur.

_-_ Moi aussi je veux le lire ! leur dit_-_il sur un ton péremptoire. Et puis ça vous évitera d'avoir l'air ridicule, tous les deux !

Il roula le magazine et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. On frappa à la porte. Ginny alla ouvrir, non sans lancer un regard noir à son frère. Deepher se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre et annonçait que le repas était servi.

_-_ A table ! cria la voix suraiguë de Molly.

Les garçons laissèrent passer les filles. Ron retint Harry un instant.

_-_ Tu l'aimes bien McGregor, dit_-_il.

Harry sentit que ce n'était pas une question. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Ron ! Pas toi !

_-_ Je disais juste ça parce que je crois qu'elle t'aime bien aussi, répondit Ron simplement.

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ C'est moi qui suis myope, Ron ! Toi tu as de meilleurs yeux que moi pour lire tout ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi…

_-_ Ben… justement, fit Ron un peu embarrassé. Pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aimerais pas, je trouve qu'elle parle beaucoup de toi. En fait, elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi dans cette lettre.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ron se tenait toujours devant la porte, toujours gêné.

_-_ C'est juste que je voulais savoir si… si tu avais toujours l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure…

Harry préféra se mettre à rire. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier lui_-_même la réponse.

Le repas fut silencieux. Molly découpa le gâteau d'anniversaire d'Harry dans une ambiance lugubre. Le jeune homme terminait de faire un vœu – recevoir de bonnes nouvelles de Charlie bientôt_-_ lorsque la sonnette déchira le silence. Deepher alla ouvrir et Fred surgit, un peu effaré.

_-_ Comment va Charlie ? demanda_-_t_-_il avant même de dire bonjour.

_-_ Il est à l'hôpital en France, répondit Molly. Où est George ?

Fred prit place à table et se servit une part de gâteau.

_-_ Il est allé avertir Percy que nous avions des nouvelles. Bill ne va pas tarder. Il est d'abord passé au Ministère.

Il se mit à manger avec appétit sous le regard réprobateur de Deepher.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Fred à l'Elfe.

Il leva la tête vers les convives qui le fixaient.

_-_ Oh ! Bonjour Professeur McGonagall ! Salut Hermione ! Waow ! Tu es splendide…

Ginny lui donna un coup de coude.

_-_ Quoi ? refit_-_il. Oh pardon Harry ! Bon anniversaire !

Il replongea sa cuillère dans le gâteau.

_-_ Délicieux M'man ! Tu t'es surpassée !

_-_ Ce n'est pas votre mère, Frédéric, qui a confectionné ce gâteau !

Fred leva la tête vers Minerva McGonagall frémissante de colère.

_-_ C'est Deepher que vous devez remercier pour ce qui vous sert à rassasier votre gloutonnerie !

_-_ C'est que je n'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin, moi ! C'est la faute de Bill si je suis arrivé en retard pour le repas ! Et George, il ne va pas être content d'avoir manqué l'anniversaire d'Harry… On avait préparé quelque chose pour toi, Harry, mon vieux… mais je crois qu'on l'a oublié…

_-_ Fred ! s'indigna Mrs Weasley. La ferme !

Fred resta bouche bée.

_-_ Waow ! fit_-_il enfin.

Il parut s'apercevoir à peine de la pâleur de sa mère et de ses yeux rouges.

_-_ Désolé, M'man !

Il baissa la tête sur son gâteau et n'osa pas reprendre sa dégustation avant que les autres n'eussent quasiment terminé leur part.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Deepher repartit ouvrir la porte. Bill et George se tenaient sur le seuil, la mine défaite.

_-_ Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Fred. Venez à table avant qu'il ne reste plus du gâteau de Deepher !

Les garçons entrèrent d'un pas lourd. Ginny vit Bill ranger son miroir dans sa poche.

_-_ Fleur a appelé quand nous étions dans l'ascenseur, dit_-_il d'une voix éteinte.

Molly s'assit, la main sur le cœur. McGonagall se leva, tremblante. Ron serra la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Ginny se mordit le poing. Harry essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Fred reposa sa cuillère à coté de son assiette sans un mot. Il fixait la tête sombre de son jumeau et s'attendit au pire.

_-_ Elle était à l'hôpital avec Mme Maxime, continua Bill. L'état de Charlie a empiré brusquement. Ils l'ont emmené il y a une demi heure pour l'opérer. Plusieurs spécialistes sont à son chevet. M Delacour s'est rendu lui_-_même à l'Hôpital avec un guérisseur de sa connaissance, spécialiste des blessures magiques. Elle me rappellera quand elle aura des nouvelles.

George se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son frère. Fred poussa son assiette vers lui.

_-_ Tu veux du gâteau ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec sollicitude.

George secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ai pas faim… dit_-_il.

Harry reposa sa cuillère dans son assiette. Lui aussi avait l'appétit coupé.

* * *

**_Florelle_****_ : dragons et chimères... chimères? il y avait le mot chimère dans le chapitre? non... (ça m'étonnerait que tu l'utilise en tant que utopie mais plutot en tant que l'animal fantasrique) ce qui me porta à croire que c'est important... un petit mot comme ça qui paraît anodin.._** Oui mais chimère fait partie des mots que j'aime bien… _Ah chimères! Ce sont des chimères, dit-on! Chimères, moi! Vraiment chimères est fort bon! Je me réjouis fort de chimères, mes frères, Et je ne savais pas que j'eusse des chimères._ J'adore cette réplique…  
**_tout comme le fait que tu ne dises pas ce qu'est devenue la 3eme soeur... en rassemblant les deux les enfants de Palantine seraient des chimères! Une chimère qui garde poudlard...? (je te vois venir de loin avec ton "pas du tout!" lol)_** Pas du tout ! lol  
**_voila je suis trop paresseuse pour sortir ma pancarte "charlie" ou celle "ta fic est géniale" et toutes les autres, alors tu feras comme si je les avait sorties ok? ;)_** Tu fais comme si je les avais lues, d'accord ?  
**_(et réponds a ma review cette fois! gr! t'inquitetes je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute etc. c'était juste pour t'embeter! lol)_** j'ai répondu déjà. Je crois…

**_Titia69_****_ : Yes On a enfin appris quelque chose... Donc... vu depuis combien de temps la vouivre est endormie... serait-ce Melior qui serait dans les souterrains de Poudlard... ou Palatine... la soeur dont on a pas eu de nouvelles... Si elle est dans les souterrains depuis tant de temps ca expliquerait qu'on ait pas de ses nouvelles..._** Puissante déduction.  
**_Bon au niveau des secrets il nous reste : que va t'il advenir de Charlie ? Remus est il obligé de mourir ? Hermione veut elle devenir prof de potions (mais pas comme Rogue lol!) ? And last but not least... Harry va t'il détruire Voldemort et se mettre avec cette petite Ellen ?_** Oui après ce chapitre, on n'en sait toujours pas plus…

**_Inferno-Hell_** Merci pour tes remarques. **_Juste une question cependant : ROn est l'un de mes personnage préférer est ce que tu lui réserve un petit quelque chose de palpitant? Style sa puissance magique s'accroit rapidement?_** Non, pas de super Ron dans ma fic. Mais Ron est super de toutes façons. Et tu trouves qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de palpitant jusque là ?.

**_Lyane : Depuis que je sais que tu met à jours tard le soir, je traque le nouveau chapitre pour le lire..._** Tu n'as pas coché la case d'alerte ?  
**_Encore un chapitre génial. Je me demande si Rogue a compris ce que Hermione faisait. C'est pour ça qu'il a débarqué si violement? Ou bien avait-il des nouvelles? Je le saurais demain, je suppose. _**C'est d'ailleurs ce que se demandaient les jeunes gens également. Ils avaaient l'air coupables…  
**_Alors Pettigrew aurait empoisonné Remus avec sa main d'argent (note à moi même: remettre la torture du Peter Pettigrew à l'ordre du jour, lentement, très lentement...Faut pas toucher à Remus, gr!)? Snif, j'espère que Rogue sera capable d'un miracle._** Rogue est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais d'un miracle ?  
**_On va voir des nouvelles des frères Weasley? Bill, Charlie, Percy, les jumeaux? A part Charlie un peu dans ce chapitre, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils font en ce moment._** Ils arrivent… enfin, ils sont arrivés.

**_Alixe_****_ : Hum, pas très folichon la journée d'anniversaire. Pauvre Tonks_**. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de la suite de la journée ?  
**_C'est terrible ce que tu fais à Remus aussi. La main d'argent, il fallait y penser !_** Pettigrew y a pensé lui… quel infâme personnage…  
**_Je suis un peu déçue par la discrétion des amis de Harry à la lecture de la lettre d'Ellie. Enfin, Ron n'est pas très discret, mais je l'aurai préféré plus prolixe. Mais bon, il en faut peu pour mettre Harry en rogne sur ce sujet, alors c'est peu-être mieux ainsi. Niark_** Et puis… je suppose que s'ils n'étaient pas si pressé d'avoir des nouvelles de Mélusine, ils auraient insisté d'avantage… Mais ils n'ont pas fini de l'asticoter avec ça…  
**_Aha, tu nous dévoile une partie du secret de la protection de Poudlard. mais comme ils parlent en même temps, on ne sait pas trop si hermione acquiesce en silence ou non ! Bon, il faut dire que je suis nulle pour les indices._** Hahahahhaah. Tant qu'Hermione ne réfute pas c'est qu'ils ont raison.  
**_Réponse aux réponses au reviews :  
Pour le lapsus de Harry, je l'avais bien noté et apprécié (qu'on melaisse tranquille avec McGregor) mais j'avais oublié de le mettre dans ma review._** C'est peut_-_être un lapsus plus révélateur qu'il n'y parait quand on y songe, en fait, compte tenu de la situation.  
**_A propos, je sui très flattée que mon guide soit l'unique lien dans tes favoris (et merci de m'aider à le faire connaitre, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas tant pour ma gloire personnelle que pour aider les autres écrivains)._** Je le sais. C'est un excellent moyen de le faire connaître que de le mettre dans les favoris. Je dois dire que je n'ai guère le temps de lire en ce moment. Mais dès que je serais un plus libre de mon temps, je suis sûre que la liste des favoris s'allongera…

**_cram_****_ : voilà, je suis un lecteur "muet" ça veut dire que je te lis depuis pas mal de temps mais que je n'ai pas encore reviewer... pourquoi ? parce que si je commençais il faudrait que je continue une review par jour (puisque tu publies un chapitre par jour) et que ça me démotive un peu... Hahahhaha _**Tu n'es pas obligé !  
**_et je ne sais pas pourquoi, là je me sens motivé, alors je vais te dire que j'admire la masse de travail que tu as fournie pour cette fic, qu'elle est très bien écrite et que tout simplement bravo !_** En fait, il n'y a pas tant de travail que cela… Enfin si… Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est du travail. J'ai été nourrie de légendes et d'histoires de l'Histoire… Tout ce dont je me sers pour écrire la fic ce sont des souvenirs qui reviennent au fur et à mesure de l'écriture. Il y a un travail de rechercher bien sûr pour étayer mes souvenirs et ne pas écrire n'importe quoi… de vérification en quelque sorte qui m'entraîne parfois sur des voies à exploiter davantage parce qu'elles correspondent tout à fait aux évènements à venir...  
**_c'est rapide mais sincère, on pourrait trouver ennuyant que tu mettes tellement de temps à aboutir à la moindre action, mais c'est un style que j'apprécie, et tous ces chapitres pas forcément primordiaux me plaisent bien._** C'est ce que j'aime dans la fic. On peut prendre son temps pour développer certains passages qui s'ils ne sont pas indispensables à l'intrigue elle_-_même sont nécessaire à la compréhension des personnages. Et puis cela fait partie du plaisir d'écrire une fic. Ecrire ou lire des scènes qu'on ne trouvera pas dans le livre officiel. Quant au rapport au temps… c'est à la fois une conséquence de ce que je disais plus haut et une volonté délibérée. Le temps est une notion très relative (et non je n'ai pas fais d'étude de physique quantique) et il nous est tous arrivé de le trouver ou trop court ou trop long selon les moments que l'on passe : agréables ou stressants… Cela participe à l'ambiance du récit. Parfois les choses se précipitent, d'autres elles traînent en longueur et jamais quand on le voudrait…  
**_Bonne continuation, et peut-être que je reviewrai encore une fois avant la fin !_** j'espère bien !

**_Hermione99_****_ : Mélior donne naissance aux dragons, Mélusine à de grands hommes, il ne reste que la troisième dont on ne sais rien... Je pense que c'est cette 3ème Vouivre qu'il cherchait en roumanie..._** Et non !.  
**_et si dans certaine review il y a des "?il" pour "oeil" par exemple c'est par ce que les reviews ont été posté depuis un mac._** Ha ! j'avoue que cela me dépasse…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : Pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, mais c'est normal, c'est presque un enorme rar ce chapitre... _**Oui pas mal de réponses quand même… enfin surtout celui que vous venez de lire…  
**_enfin... ron est de retour et du coup harry ne semble plus si aveugle que ça... on a toujours besoin de plus crétin que soi, ne serai-ce que pour son image... (faudrait pas que certaines de mes connaissances ne lisent cette phrase...) _**Ca se confirme… Enfin pour Ron et Harry… Pour tes connaissances je sais pas…  
_**pour ta question, dans les allertes review, les caracteres speciaux et accentués ne passent pas... je t'en ai pas mis normalement.** _Mais pourquoi j'ai des signes chinois ou japonais alors ?


	8. Chapitre 87 : Attente

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 87**

**ATTENTE**

Lorsque Bill Weasley retourna chez Gringott's, l'estomac noué et vide, Ragnok qui le croisa lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Aussi le dit Ragnok ne fut guère étonné lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, le même Bill surgissait de son bureau pour courir aux toilettes. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir entendu. Les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui, aucune résistance… Il prit un air résigné quand il entendit le pas du jeune homme s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau. Bill s'appuya au chambranle, le visage blafard, plié en deux sur son estomac. Il réussit à se traîner devant Ragnok, qui disparaissait presque derrière des tonnes de dossiers.

_-_ Je ne me sens pas bien… commença l'aîné des Weasley. Quelque chose qui ne passe pas…

Ragnok prit un air sévère. Ces humains ! Un rien les déstabilisait !

_-_ Prenez un sucre avec de l'essence de…

Bill ne sut jamais ce que Ragnok lui conseillait de prendre avec son morceau de sucre. Un flot de sang s'échappa de son nez constellé de tache de rousseur, tachant le sol et les papiers sur le bureau. Ragnok bondit de son fauteuil :

_-_ Rentrez chez vous ! Rentrez chez vous ! cria_-_t_-_il. Ne revenez que lorsque vous serez totalement guéri !

Bill, le nez en l'air, les mains sur ses narines ruisselantes, pestait contre Rogue. Il allait lui faire payer ! Il transplana comme il put.

La porte d'entrée du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix tremblait sous les coups. Molly se précipita. Elle poussa un cri. Le professeur Rogue, assis sur le bord d'une chaise de la cuisine, leva l'index.

_-_ Voici Monsieur Bill, railla_-_t_-_il avec un sourire sardonique.

En effet, Bill, la chemise en sang et le visage sanguinolent, se précipita vers lui.

_-_ Je vais vous…!

Une crampe au ventre le fit se plier en deux devant le professeur qui n'avait pas bougé.

_-_ Allons ! Allons ! fit Rogue. Calmez_-_vous Weasley ou vous allez encore saigner du nez…

A ce moment un flot de sang jaillit à nouveau du nez de Bill. Il lança un regard assassin à son ancien professeur tandis que sa mère lui collait un mouchoir sur le nez.

_-_ Severus, murmura celle_-_ci. Ne pouvez vous rien faire ?

Rogue sortit lentement une boite de sa poche. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, alors que Ginny et Ron restaient muets de stupéfaction. Le professeur ouvrit la boite à flemme et tendit à Bill un bonbon mauve. Le jeune homme examina un instant la dragée avec circonspection sous l'œil goguenard de Rogue. Il la croqua tout de même, conscient que Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à s'adonner aux farces et attrapes. Le sang cessa aussitôt de couler au grand soulagement de Molly. Une nouvelle crampe à l'estomac fit grimacer son fils aîné.

_-_ Severus… !

La voix de McGonagall, cachée dans un coin de la cuisine, était sans réplique.

Rogue s'empressa de donner à Bill une nouvelle gélule, bleue celle_-_ci. Bill l'avala sans se poser de question cette fois. Il se sentit mieux.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui vous a pris ! cria_-_t_-_il dès qu'il eût assez de souffle pour cela. Vous vouliez ma mort ?

_-_ Il fallait convaincre les Gobelins, non ? répondit Rogue sur un haussement d'épaule. Ils ne sont pas seulement durs en affaires. Ils sont intransigeants et féroces. Il fallait leur donner le change et l'envie de vous voir loin de la banque.

_-_ C'est réussi ! grommela Bill qui ne pouvait rien rétorquer aux arguments de Rogue.

_-_ Je dois dire, que c'est une brillante idée, en effet, fit Rogue avec un soupçon de suffisance, même si je dois avouer que les moyens employés ne sont pas de ma composition mais de vos deux vauriens de frères.

Molly leva l'oreille. Bill échangea un regard effaré avec Harry. Il fallait absolument changer de sujet.

_-_ Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hagrid ? demanda le jeune homme très vite.

_-_ Pas encore ! ragea Minerva McGonagall en quittant le coin sombre de la cuisine où elle s'était réfugiée. Il est allé dans la Forêt Interdite ce matin et il n'en est pas encore revenu… Elle se détourna pour marmonner quelques imprécations à l'abri des oreilles chastes des jeunes gens autour de la table. Ginny retint un rire et Ron se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer quelque chose au sujet de sang de gorgone.

Rogue replongea la main dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit une fiole qu'il posa sur la table. Il la désigna à Bill, d'un air indifférent.

_-_ Prenez donc une cuillerée de ceci, Weasley. Vous irez mieux. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour ce voyage.

Imperceptiblement, son visage se ferma. Il se détourna. Son regard croisa celui d'Harry et celui_-_ci y lut une grande angoisse et un immense malaise. Etait_-_ce à cause de Charlie ? De la Vouivre disparue et de la protection de Poudlard mise à mal ? Ou bien était_-_ce à cause de Molly qui s'empressait autour de son fils, l'entourant de gestes tendres et maternels ? Rogue balbutia une vague excuse à l'intention de McGonagall. Il quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de sa robe noire. Harry se leva à sa suite et le suivit dans le couloir.

_-_ Professeur ! appela_-_t_-_il. Monsieur !

Rogue s'arrêta, raide au milieu du corridor.

_-_ Potter ? Que voulez_-_vous encore ?

Harry le rattrapa.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Remus, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.

Rogue jeta plusieurs regards autour de lui et poussa Harry dans le petit salon.

_-_ Vous n'avez parlé à personne de cela !

_-_ Heu… fit Harry en rougissant.

Rogue eut un rictus narquois.

_-_ Quand je disais personne, je pensais à personne **_d'important_**… Potter ! grinça_-_t_-_il.

Harry rougit davantage.

_-_ Non, Monsieur.

Il fut sur le point de lui demander comment Maugrey avait pris la nouvelle, mais il se mordit les lèvres. Rogue parut soulagé.

_-_ Lupin est toujours en Hollande, dit_-_il. Il a trouvé un moyen de faire la traversée discrètement. Il sera là d'ici un jour ou deux.

_-_ Sera_-_t_-_il possible de le voir ? De lui parler ?

_-_ Ce sera la pleine lune, Potter ! rappela Rogue avec un sourire satisfait.

_-_ Et après… demanda Harry. Où compte_-_t_-_il aller ? Que compte_-_t_-_il faire ?

Rogue le regarda longuement.

_-_ Il ne m'en a rien dit, se décida_-_t_-_il enfin. Lupin a l'habitude de se prendre en charge, Potter. Et moi je m'occupe de lui donner les moyens d'arriver à ses fins. Quelles qu'elles soient…

Il leva l'index dans un avertissement au jeune homme de ne rien laisser filtrer de ses relations avec le loup_-_garou. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ Pourquoi faites_-_vous cela pour lui ? demanda Harry.

Rogue s'arrêta et lui tourna le dos durant un long moment. Il tourna à peine la tête vers son élève, offrant à Harry son profil de rapace à demi caché par ses longs cheveux graisseux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour lui que je le fais. C'est pour moi.

Il disparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore et referma la porte sur lui.

_.  
.  
-_ Psssttt ! Harry ?

Harry releva son front de la table du salon sur laquelle il était affalé. La tête de Ron passait à la porte.

_-_ Tu as une idée de ce que veut faire McGonagall avec Hagrid ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'était retiré de la cuisine quand Tonks était arrivée du Ministère. Les filles l'avaient suivie dans sa chambre où elle préparait un sac de voyage. Molly lui confia également des vêtements pour Charlie et des réserves de nourriture pour le voyage. Tonks eut beau protester qu'ils n'auraient sans doute pas le temps de s'arrêter en route, Mrs Weasley insista et la jeune femme n'eut pas le cœur de refuser encore.

Ils étaient attendus, elle et Bill, à Paris, chez les Delacour, d'où Fleur devait les amener auprès de Mme Maxime. Charlie était encore entre les mains des guérisseurs de l'Hôpital de Marseille et personne n'avait de nouvelles. Ginny renonça à la questionner devant ses soupirs à répétition et ses gestes fébriles. Ron se sentait gêné en sa présence. Il n'osait plus s'approcher d'Hermione et lui témoigner combien elle lui avait manqué. Il avait préféré quitter les filles pour se rendre auprès d'Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui voulais à Rogue ? demanda encore Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Rien, soupira_-_t_-_il.

Ron le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

_-_ Tu penses à quoi ? voulut_-_il savoir avec inquiétude.

Son œil s'alluma soudain :

_-_ Ou bien à qui ?

_-_ Laisse tomber, Ron ! conseilla Harry.

Il remit son menton sur ses poings sur la table et son regard reprit cet éclat lointain qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent.

_-_ Quand ça ne va pas, Ron, tu fais comment pour que ça aille quand même ? soupira_-_t_-_il sur un ton las.

Ron baissa la tête. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il haussa les épaules et rougit un peu.

_-_ Je pense à Hermione, dit_-_il avec un léger embarras. Tu sais, aux moments où on est ensemble… et j'imagine qu'on s'embrasse…

Il rougit davantage sous le regard d'Harry qui lui sourit.

_-_ Un bon baiser, n'est_-_ce pas… rappela Harry en riant.

_-_ Oh non, ce n'est pas ça… fit Ron d'une petite voix. Un baiser d'Hermione c'est… comme une gorgée de bièraubeurre…

Quelque chose dans le ton de Ron empêcha Harry d'éclater de rire. Son ami continuait, sans prendre garde à lui.

_-_ C'est doux, c'est tiède, et ça fait plein de petites bulles dans la tête qui te font te sentir bien…

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

_-_ Ca ne te fait pas ça à toi ? Même pas avec Cho ? Tu l'aimais beaucoup pourtant.

_-_ Ben… fit Harry. Avec Cho, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de vérifier.

_-_ Et avec Isadora ? s'enquit Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. Pas de bièraubeurre pour lui avec Isadora non plus.

Ron baissa à nouveau la tête.

_-_ Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est_-_ce pas, à Hermione ? Elle se moquerait de moi…

Harry promit. Il ne savait pas lui non plus comment la jeune fille prendrait le fait d'être comparée à une bièraubeurre.

Ils restèrent de longues heures, l'un à côté de l'autre, coude à coude, sans parler. Puis Hermione se glissa à pas de loup jusqu'à la chaise près de Ron. Elle s'assit et le jeune homme mit son bras sur ses épaules.

_-_ Si on se fait tout petits… chuchota Ron au bout d'un moment, vous croyez qu'ils finiront par oublier que vous devez repartir ce soir pour Poudlard ?

Hermione lui sourit. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il quitta sa place et se pencha à l'oreille de Ron en passant derrière lui.

_-_ Fais gaffe, quand même, lui souffla_-_t_-_il. La bièraubeurre, ça monte à la tête

Hermione leva un œil interrogateur vers leur ami. Harry lui fit un sourire et sortit sur un signe de la main qu'ils ne virent pas.

Dans la cuisine, Bill commençait à s'impatienter. Un bruit léger les fit sursauter. Fumseck venait d'apparaître apportant un message de Rogue. Il disparut aussitôt que McGonagall eût pris le parchemin.

_-_ Ai ramené Hagrid de la Forêt, lut_-_elle. Il sera à Londres à la nuit. Signé : S. Rogue.

Elle fit disparaître la missive et reprit sa place à côté de Molly.

_-_Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle ! dit_-_elle. Vous verrez, Molly, vous aurez bientôt des nouvelles fraîches et rassurantes. J'en suis sûre.

_-_ Par contre, ajouta_-_t_-_elle comme pour elle même, nous aurions tout intérêt à préparer pléthore de mouchoirs… Hagrid n'est pas très prévoyant et quand il aura réalisé que Charlie…

_-_ Oui, fit Tonks d'une voix morne. Hagrid aime beaucoup Charlie. Il va avoir beaucoup de peine.

Harry grimaça tout seul dans son coin. S'il détestait voir une autre personne que Cho pleurer, c'était bien Hagrid.

_-_ Tout le monde aime Charlie, dit la voix de Ginny quelque part dans la cuisine.

Harry la chercha des yeux.

_-_ Hermione dit que c'est le plus gentil des Weasley… continua la jeune fille de sa cachette.

Harry réalisa qu'elle était dans la réserve.

_-_ Je crois qu'elle a changé d'avis, sourit Bill avec un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Mais où donc Deepher a bien pu ranger ces bièraubeurres, crotte de stroutt ! jura Ginny tandis qu'un bruit de verre brisé se faisait entendre.

_-_ Ginny ! maugréa Molly.

_-_ Ce n'est rien M'man ! Deepher nettoiera !

_-_ Ginny ! répéta sa mère.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, dit Harry en réponse au clin d'œil de Bill. Je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ait changé d'avis au sujet de Charlie…

_-_ Bill aussi est sympathique, soupira Mrs Weasley un peu absente.

_-_ Elle n'a pas dit que je ne suis pas sympathique, maman. Elle a juste dit que Charlie est le plus gentil. Cela n'enlève rien aux autres… Je suis sympathique, Charlie est gentil, Percy a des œillères, Fred est irresponsable, George est un abruti…

_-_ Je croyais que c'était Ron qui était un abruti… dit la voix de Ginny. Ah ! Les voilà !

_-_ Ginny, souffla Mrs Weasley tandis que sa fille sortait de la réserve, quelques bouteilles entre les mains.

Bill se mit à rire.

_-_ Non, soeurette ! Ron n'est pas abruti, il est juste amoureux…

_-_ Bill ! fit Mrs Weasley.

Harry surprit le sourire en coin de McGonagall.

_-_ Je ne dis pas qu'il ne confine pas quelque fois à la crétinerie, mais… ça lui passera. Dès qu'il aura compris que son dragon n'a pas l'intention de le laisser se sauver d'entre ses griffes…

_-_ Bill !

_-_ A propos de dragon…

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent furtivement, le cœur battant. Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ … vous ne trouvez pas étrange cette affection des mâles de la famille pour ces bêtes-là ? continua Bill sans se soucier des sourcils froncés de sa mère.

Ginny ouvrit une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

_-_ Ce doit être parce qu'ils sont attirés par tout ce qui a une paire d'aile… ou tout ce qui vole, d'ailleurs…

Tonks esquissa un sourire :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ?

Ginny but une gorgée et haussa les épaules.

_-_ Dragon, Vélane… balai…

_-_ Balai… ? questionna Bill sur une grimace dubitative.

_-_ Angelina Johnson… commenta Ginny sur le ton de l'évidence.

_-_ La poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Flaquemare ? demanda Tonks avec surprise.

_-_ Je crois que Fred a réussi à la convaincre qu'il n'était pas qu'un bon danseur…

_-_ Ginny ! s'écria Mrs Weasley avec un peu plus d'énergie cette fois.

_-_ Et tu le sais comment ? s'étonna Bill.

Ginny lui adressa un clin d'œil :

_-_ J'ai mes sources !

Tonks se mit à rire soudain, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose tout à coup.

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi George fait cette drôle de tête depuis des mois !

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fred a décoré la boutique avec des affiches de l'équipe de Flaquemare ! se mit à rire Bill.

_-_ Tu imaginais qu'il avait l'intention de faire de la boutique le QG du Fan club d'Olivier Dubois ? se moqua Ginny.

McGonagall soupira tout en touillant son thé. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'elle tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

_-_ Vous savez que le sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale a contacté Dubois ? reprit Ginny.

_-_ Oui, fit McGonagall. Il me l'a dit lorsqu'il est venu voir le match des Gryffondor contre Serdaigle… Et Dubois m'a écrit pour me l'annoncer quelques jours plus tard… Il était fou de joie. Il se voit déjà vainqueur de la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Il a déjà en tête l'équipe idéale. Et il compte sur vous, Potter…

Harry manqua s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bièraubeurre.

_-_ Moi ? Mais si jamais… enfin…. Je veux dire que la prochaine coupe du monde est dans deux ans… Ca m'étonnerait que je sois sélectionné… enfin je veux dire si on me sélectionne et si… je veux dire…

Le sourire du Professeur s'élargit.

_-_ Olivier Dubois a toujours eu tendance à prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, en ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Cependant, il ne doit pas douter qu'un garçon aussi doué que vous ne pourra que subjuguer le monde par son talent… Après tout vous avez fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor dès votre première année, Potter… Pourquoi ne feriez vous pas partie de l'équipe nationale dès votre première année hors de l'école ?

_-_ Parce qu'il a des études à terminer ! trancha Molly. Des études d'Auror, si vous vous souvenez bien, Minerva.

Bill cacha un rire derrière un toussotement discret. Tonks se mordit les lèvres tandis que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. Seul Harry posa sur Mrs Weasley un regard reconnaissant.

_-_ De toutes façons, dit_-_il avec un sourire à l'intention de la mère de ses amis, on n'en est pas encore là…

Chacun replongea dans ses propres pensées. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Tonks poussa un long soupir et se leva pour arpenter la cuisine.

_-_ Pourquoi Fleur n'appelle_-_t_-_elle pas ? maugréa_-_t_-_elle. Ne sait_-_elle pas ce que c'est que d'attendre sans rien savoir ?

Mrs Weasley jeta un regard inquiet sur elle. Ginny finissait sa bièraubeurre par petites gorgées nerveuses. McGonagall tournait toujours sa cuillère dans sa tasse, les yeux fixés sur l'onde ambrée qu'elle produisait. Harry avait terminé sa bouteille et attendait que **_les petites bulles montassent à sa tête et le fissent se sentir mieux_**.

Bill se leva à son tour et alla vers Tonks. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

_-_ Fleur a promis d'appeler dès qu'elle saura quelque chose, quoi que ce soit !

Tonks attrapa le gilet de Bill entre ses poings et cacha son visage dedans.

_-_ Dans quelques heures nous serons auprès de lui, Dora. Dans quelques heures tu pourras lui dire combien tu l'aimes.

_-_ Pardonnez_-_moi ! murmura Tonks d'une voix étouffée. Je suis une idiote. Mais c'est juste que… je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

_-_ C'est normal d'avoir peur… fit McGonagall la voix rauque. On a toujours peur pour ceux qu'on aime. Même dans des circonstances moins graves que celles que nous connaissons aujourd'hui.

Mrs Weasley prit sa tête à deux mains et essaya de cacher un sanglot dans une inspiration douloureuse. Harry la revit soudain deux ans plus tôt dans une chambre de la Maison Black, repoussant en vain un Epouvantard qui prenait tour à tour l'apparence de chacun de ses fils et de son mari, étendus au sol. Il se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu également et qu'elle craignait pour lui autant que pour sa famille. Elle avait le même air anéanti que ce jour_-_là. Elle avait prononcé les mêmes paroles que Tonks. Je suis une idiote… Les paroles de Lupin lui revinrent à la mémoire : **_Je ne peux pas promettre que personne ne prendra de coups… mais nous sommes en meilleure situation que la dernière fois…_** Harry sourit pour lui_-_même, amer et triste. Remus et Charlie en danger de mort, hors des frontières ; l'espoir de redonner à Poudlard sa protection entière et efficace anéanti ; Voldemort semant la destruction partout en Europe, coupant ceux qui luttaient contre lui de leurs alliés ; la suspicion et le doute au sein même de l'Ordre ; oui, la situation en effet était bien **_meilleure_** que la dernière fois…

Bill tapotait le dos de Tonks dont les épaules se soulevaient à intervalles rapides, toujours cachée dans la chemise du jeune homme.

_-_ Dora ! Dora ! Dora ! berçait_-_il doucement pour la calmer.

_-_ M'appelle pas comme ça ! grogna Tonks.

_-_ Et comment veux_-_tu que je t'appelle ? demanda gentiment Bill.

_-_ Tonks ! Mon nom est Tonks !

Bill sourit.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, Tonks_-_Mon_-_Nom_-_Est_-_Tonks… J'ignorais que le nom de Dora était réservé à Charlie.

_-_ Il l'est ! gronda Tonks. Quand tu es arrivé ce matin, en hurlant "Dora !" dans le couloir… J'ai cru que c'était lui qui était revenu…

Elle s'éloigna de Bill et se détourna de tous pour sortir son mouchoir. Elle essuya ses yeux et moucha son nez.

_-_ Et puis…reprit_-_elle avec une exaspération qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser. Pourquoi Maugrey ne veut_-_il rien dire ? Il est… Il est…

_-_ Complètement malade, proposa Bill avec amertume.

_-_ Mais nous sommes tout de même du même côté non ? s'énerva Tonks. Et sa manière de m'appeler "Mon petit" ! Mon petit ! Je te jure ! Comme si je venais de sortir de l'école ! Et cette façon qu'il a de regarder Rogue… Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, c'est vrai… j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me reproche le jour où j'ai fichu le feu à sa robe lors d'un cours de potion ! Mais là, il exagère, Maugrey ! Il lui a encore envoyé Lucius Malefoy à la figure ! Son **_grand ami_** Lucius Malefoy ! Envolé Lucius ! Plus de nouvelles de Lucius ! mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il veut dire, hein ? que Rogue le cache dans sa poche ? Il veut qu'il dise où il se cache. Il veut qu'il dise où il se terre pour qu'on aille le cueillir. Mais qu'est_-_ce que ça peut bien faire, que Malefoy soit envoyé à Azkaban une fois de plus ? C'est un vrai chaudron troué cette prison à présent !

Tonks avait crié ces derniers mots et paraissait calmée soudain. Molly paraissait choquée, tandis que les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée de McGonagall disaient à Harry qu'elle n'était pas loin de penser la même chose que la jeune femme, même si elle l'eût exprimé avec moins de frénésie.

_-_ Rogue ne dira rien. A personne. Si tant est qu'il sache quoi que ce soit…

Le regard de McGonagall se posa sur lui.

_-_ Le Professeur Rogue, appuya_-_t_-_il alors, a peut_-_être une réputation de mouchard, mais son sens de l'honneur est bien plus développé que certains ne le croient… Il se taira.

_-_ Ouais…fit Bill. C'est bien ce que lui reproche Maugrey.

Il se gratta la tête avec une grimace.

_-_ D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi il tient tant à mettre la main sur Remus, mais ce vieux fou a encore sauté à la gorge de Rogue cet après_-_midi pour lui faire dire ce qu'il savait sur Lupin.

_-_ Il veut simplement savoir ce qui est arrivé en Roumanie, tempéra McGonagall. Et pour l'instant les deux seules personnes qui pourraient le renseigner sont Remus Lupin et Charlie Weasley. Or Charlie n'est pour le moment pas en état de dire grand_-_chose…

_-_ Remus et Charlie ne sont pas les seuls qui pourraient lui apprendre ce qui c'est passé… dit Harry en regardant Minerva Mcgonagall en face.

Le professeur fronça encore une fois les sourcils. Harry sentait toute l'attention fixée sur lui. Il baissa quelques secondes les yeux sur sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide pour laisser toutes les émotions qu'il captait, presque palpables, passer sur lui. Il posa sa bouteille devant lui et croisa les mains.

_-_ Il suffirait d'interroger celui qui l'a ramené.

Le silence qui suivit fut si profond que le bruit des respirations parut insupportable à Harry. Seule celle de McGonagall restait régulière et calme. Elle connaissait l'identité de celui qui avait fait traverser la moitié de l'Europe au jeune Weasley blessé, il en était certain. Par contre, il lui semblait évident que Maugrey ignorait ce détail de l'histoire. Il se leva, laissant chacun se remettre de l'émotion dans laquelle il avait mise tout le monde. Il fit un signe de tête à Ginny et celle_-_ci le suivit dans le couloir.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la cuisine.

_-_ Ron ne va pas apprécier, mais il faut que je parle à Hermione de quelque chose qui me tracasse…

_-_ A propos de celui qui a ramené Charlie en France… ?

_-_ Ce qui me tracasse c'est surtout au sujet de Maugrey…

_-_ Aïe ! fit Ginny.

Et elle lui emboîta le pas jusqu'au petit salon.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 86 : 

**_Pour Samikitty :_** je me suis entraînée à l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue… aucune chance de savoir quoi que ce soit ! Ni pour Remus, ni pour Peter, ni pour personne…

**_Pour Luuna :_** Non pas grand-chose à voir avec les longuecornes roumains… sauf peut-être qu'ils vivent dans une réserve… et encore c'est pas sûr…

_**Pour Nobee (et son jumeaux ?)**_ Tu vas voir Harry pédaler dans la semoule, t'inquiéte pas….  
**_Tu sais quoi? Je crois que plusieurs de tes lecteurs vont faire une crise de nerfs à force de se creuser les méninges_** hahahahahaha ! Faudrait pas vous griller les neurones quand même !

**_Ayako :_** C'est : les pauvres en esprit… Quant aux parties d'échec, effectivement, la donne n'est plus la même ! Remus : il a peut-être ses raisons de parler ainsi. Les Vouivres : les Vouivres sont représentées d'après les légendes, comme des êtres pouvant se changer en femmes, en serpent, ou en femmes serpents… Mélusine est connue sous le vocable de la Fée de Lusignan… C'est une fée dans le sens être magique… Or, d'après l'histoire elle est soit femme, soit femme-serpent, selon les jours de la semaine… donc c'est une Vouivre… bien que je ne l'ai pas trouvée sous ce nom dans les textes que j'ai dégoté…

**_Cemeil : Me demande bien ce qui s'est passé pour que Rogue sorte du bureau de Dumbledore en colère..._** Rogue n'est pas en colère. C'est son air habituel… Il sort brutalement du bureau c'est vrai parce qu'il a des nouvelles à donner qui ne peuvent attendre… A moins que l'entrevue qu'il a eu quelques heures plus tôt avec Maugrey ne soit cause de son énervement… Oui, Maugrey a du dépasser les bornes…

**_Ayako : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'insurger j'ai failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque avec le début que tu nous a fait... mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause on sait au moins que Charlie est entre de bonnes mains! _**Oui, mais dans quel état ?  
**_Euh c'est moi ou Sev n'est vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on le supplie comme l'a fait Molly...il me semblait un tantinet gêné..._** Il n'est surtout pas habitué aux effusions, et à ce qu'on lui témoigne une telle confiance. Quand on connaît le goût de Molly pour le contact, on comprend son appréhension, non ?  
**_Enfin veux savouar ce qu'il a Charlie et ou se trouve Rem sort sa pancarte "pour l'éradication des animagus rat dans l'univers d'Harry Potter" mais je me pose la questtion...Peter aurait pas lancé à Harry le mme sort que Bellatrix à Hermione?_** A Harry ? Tu veux dire à Remus ? Non.

**_Pad : j'avais qd même vu juste avec la construction de Poudlard (même si après je me suis contredite en disant que ct les fondateurs qui l'avaient construit)._** Tu devrais te faire un peu plus confiance…

**_Et la situation embarrassante de Rogue, c'était bien comique. Le pauvre, se faire prendre la main par Mme Weasley Je dis ca de son point de vue, étant donné qu'il a toujours adoré Ron les jumaux et les autres mdr_**. Oui aussi, c'est un vecteur à ajouter…

**_garulfo : je laisse un petit mot ici, car ta fic me plaisant tellement, je suis allée faire un tour sur le forum de la pensine ou j'ai devoré le reste des chapitres (reste plus qu'a attendre le n°149). _**Je me disais aussi que j'avais déjà vu ce nom qqpart !  
**_Je ne peux pas faire de commentaires ici (et puis t'as des reviewers super sur l'autre forum : phenix7,... qui m'otes les mots des doigts) cela gacherais le plaisir de ceux qui attendent la suite._** C'est gentil de penser à eux !  
**_Mais saches que j'ai beaucoup apprecié le cour que l'histoire prend, les personnages s'etoffent encore plus, prennent encore plus de dimension, Ron est moins enervant (est ce le contact prolongé avec hermione ?)_** Ron, c'est pas qu'un abruti. Quoi que des fois, mériterait des claques quand même  
**_un grand merci._** Merci à toi pour ton commentaire.

**_cemeil_****_ : Et c'est là qu'on se dit: Chouette! On sait enfin ce qu'est le secret de Poudlard. Et c'est là qu'on se dit: Chouette! Tout le monde va revenir, pas dans un très bon état mais bon. Et on se dit: Joyeux Anniversaire Harry... _**hahahaha !  
**_Et en fait, pour finir, on se dit: çà ne pouvait pas durer! Il fallait bien que quelque chose arrive! Et puis, on a toujours des question à poser comme qui a ramené Charlie? ou Comment Bill et Tonks vont se rendre en France?_** Mystère…

**_Titia69_****_ : Yaho... Pour une fois je me suis pas planté dans mes déductions... et je me disais bien qu'il y avait un rapport avec serpentard !_** Ben oui… fallait bien…  
**_Enfin bref... un merveilleux chapitre... on a plein de révélations meme si on espere que l'etat de Charlie va s'améliorer, qu'il rentrera et qu'il aidera Remus a se guerir !_** ensuite il se mariera avec Tonks et ils auront pleins de petits Weasley… Heu… attends je relis… Charlie aider Remus à guérir ? C'est pas un dragon, Remus…  
**_Peut etre que... etre Loup Garou tient du sang ou tient du code génétique selon toi ?_** On devient loup-garou après une morsure par une de ces bestioles un soir de pleine lune… C'est une mutation, donc quelque part cela doit avoir un lien avec le code génétique qui est modifié… Mais est-ce que cela se transmet dans et par les gènes (et donc à sa descendance conçue après la morsure) ça c'est un mystère…  
**_Bah... il faut trouver une autre vouivre... siouplé !_** Le problème c'est que les Vouivres, ça court pas les rues tout de même…  
**_Ah si... je tenais à te remercier de mettre des chapitres avec une telle régularité... Moi j'ai beau essayer mais avec ma puce et mon chéri... j'arrive plus à écrire !_** En fait, j'avoue que je rame un peu en ce moment…j'ai du ralentir mes publications sur le premier site pour cause de diminution significative de ma réserve de chapitres d'avance…  
**_Au fait, Hermione veut elle travailler comme maitre des potions ? (cette question n'est pas noyée dans un flot de questions peut etre aurais je une réponse lol_** Je crois que j'ai répondu dans les rar précédents, mais non, Hermione ne veut pas être maître des potions…

**_ledesire : enfin tous ceux qui sont fan de charie vont etre content_** Oui, enfin… C'est pas sûr…  
**_et moi fan de mc gregor je suis content que ron c'est appercu que harry aime mcgregor_** Il s'est surtout aperçu que McGregor avait un faible pour Harry et que celui-ci n'était peut-être pas indifférent à la jolie écossaise.

_**Alixe : Bin euh, de pire en pire cette journée. Et elle ne semble pas finie. Pitié pour le Harry ! **_Elle se termine…  
**_Bon, on a avancé dans la révélation des secrets d'Hermione._** Un peu oui…  
_**Pauvre molly, c'est dur d'être mère. je trouve que tu montre très bien l'angoisse de toute la famille. **_J'ai essayé d'imaginer ma mère dans la même situation… et finalement je me suis dit que je ne pouvais infliger ça à mes lecteurs… alors j'ai fait sobre…  
**_Etrange cette scène avec Rogue. _**Un peu surréaliste, c'est vrai. Mais j'imagine que pour Rogue elle devait l'être aussi !  
**_Alors Salazar aurait séduit Palatine ? La pauvre, elle a du en avaler des couleuvres !_** Hahaha On ne sait pas s'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit entre la Vouivre et Salazar… Il lui a sauvé la vie, elle pouvait bien faire quelque chose pour lui…  
**_Ron, qui se met à faire de la psychologie ! Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il ne va pas attraper une migraine !_** Ouais… il a atteint son quota là…  
**_Et Fred, qui est complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais c'est gentil de la part de George d'être allé voir Percy. ils font des progrès !_** ils y vont à tour de rôle. Terry Higgs leur a interdit de se pointer à deux à l'hôpital… On se demande pourquoi…

**_Ayaminne : dis palatine était-elle amoureuse de Salazar?_** Peut-être… Comme je le disais plus haut, il lui a sauvé la vie… Ca crée des liens...

**_Lyane : Enfin du concret! Me disais bien que la troisième soeur avait quelques chose à voir la dedans. C'est vraiment génial comme idée, ça voudrais dire que Serpentard et Palatine s'aimaient (ou en tout cas, qu'elle l'aimait!)? Parce que si j'ai bien compris, elles ne donnent qu'à celui qu'elles aiment._** Ou en qui elles ont confiance. Salazar a empêché Godric d'occire Palatine, elle lui devait bien un petit quelque chose.  
**_J'ai vraiment eu peur que Rogue ai compris ce qu'ils faisaient en arrivant. Et comme tu dis, eux aussi. Mais bon, il est peut-être doué en légilimencie, mais à distance, sans savoir qu'il devait écouter quelque chose...C'est un peu improbable._** Oui… de toutes façons Rogue il a toujours l'air soupçonneux et eux toujours l'air coupable…  
**_Je voulais savoir aussi, pourquoi il est tellement gêné que Mrs Weasley lui demande de soigner son fils? La crainte de sortir de Poudlard? le fait qu'elle lui fasse confiance, et il a pas l'habitude?_** Non, c'est juste en effet parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude. Ce doit être un homme qui a du manquer singulièrement de tendresse et de chaleur humaine non, pour être aussi froid…. A moins qu'il ne les fuie volontairement pour une quelconque raison personnelle...


	9. Chapitre 88 : de Réponses en Questions

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 88**

**De Réponses en Questions**

.  
.  
Harry frappa à la porte du salon et attendit quelques secondes. Ginny posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_-_ Attention ! fit_-_elle à voix haute. Prêts ou pas prêts, on arrive !

Puis elle entra dans le salon et pointa le doigt sur Ron et Hermione dans le sofa.

_-_ Vu ! cria_-_t_-_elle. C'est vous le Chat !

_-_ Tu te sens bien ? demanda son frère.

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le coin opposé du canapé.

_-_ Moi ? Parfaitement, merci. C'est Harry qui a un souci…

Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête vers leur ami dans un même mouvement. Harry prit une chaise à la table et s'assit devant les trois jeunes gens.

_-_ Il a un gros souci… continua Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Un énorme souci… Un souci unijambiste et borgne…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe avec Maugrey ? demanda Hermione avec surprise.

_-_ Il cherche des crosses à Rogue, fit Ginny en pouffant.

Son frère haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ce n'est pas nouveau… Et avec tout ce qui est arrivé, il est plutôt sur les nerfs… enfin, plus que d'ordinaire, dirons_-_nous… Et puis qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire qu'il cherche des crosses à Rogue ? Après tout, Rogue nous en a cherché à nous, des crosses, pendant des années, sans qu'on lui ait rien fait personnellement… Maugrey peut bien lui en chercher à lui alors qu'ils ont eu maille à partir des années durant… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

Cette dernière remarque s'adressait à Harry tout particulièrement. Le jeune Potter lui faisait de gros yeux et lui montrait discrètement Hermione qui tournait son nez. Ron se tut brutalement. Il chercha un secours du côté d'Harry.

_-_ Et c'est quoi, ton problème avec Maugrey ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air qu'il voulait détaché.

_-_ En fait, répondit Harry, il y en a deux. Le premier c'est : pourquoi a_-_t_-_on caché l'identité de celui qui a ramené Charlie en France à Alastor Maugrey ? Le second c'est : Maugrey est_-_il un menteur ?

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que nous répondions à cela ? s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Pas toi, Ronnie ! se moqua Ginny. Harry s'imagine qu'Hermione a la réponse à ses questions…

_-_ Pour la première, j'aurais bien une toute petite idée… fit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix. Par contre, pour la seconde, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, Harry.

_-_ Dis toujours pour la première ! s'enquit Ron.

Hermione hésita.

_-_ Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée, grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Ron.

_-_ Parce que tu vas te mettre en colère.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je pourrais dire.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que je ne vois qu'une seule personne en Europe Centrale qui aurait pu tenir assez à Charlie pour aller le chercher au milieu de la bataille, qui saurait par conséquent qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre, qui saurait également qu'une attaque contre lui était programmée, et qui connaîtrait les liens que Mme Maxime entretient avec Dumbledore pour aller chercher protection auprès d'elle ! cria presque Hermione à Ron étourdi par tant de véhémence.

_-_ Krum ? fit_-_il.

Ces mots sortirent de sa bouche presque malgré lui.

_-_ C'est toi qui l'as dit ! approuva Hermione.

Ron se leva d'un bond. Il voulut parler mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il semblait qu'il manquait d'air. Il se mit à arpenter la pièce.

_-_ Mais pourquoi Maugrey devrait_-_il l'ignorer ? interrogea Harry avec inquiétude.

Ron revint vers ses amis, agité et confus.

_-_ Et si c'était un piège ? dit_-_il précipitamment. Pour s'infiltrer parmi nous à nouveau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et désigna Ron :

_-_ Voilà pourquoi ! fit_-_elle résignée. Bien que Maugrey a une excuse bien plus valable que Ron pour soupçonner tout le monde : il est totalement parano, lui !

Ginny baissa la tête pour glousser et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

_-_ Mais pour en revenir à Maugrey, reprit Hermione toujours sérieuse, je pense que s'il s'avère que c'est bien Viktor qui a ramené Charlie, il aurait bloqué tout le monde en Angleterre et les deux autres en France. Il aurait aussi empêché les nouvelles de circuler et personne pas même la famille Weasley n'aurait su ce qu'il advenait de Charlie. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il a agi avec Tonks et Bill quand ils demandaient des nouvelles. Arthur n'aurait pas accepté cela. Ni Dumbledore. Je crois que notre directeur fait confiance à Viktor, bien plus que nous le croyons…

Ginny prit les mains d'Hermione et les serra très fort.

_-_ C'est donc vrai, dit_-_elle en souriant. C'est donc vrai que tu n'as jamais douté de lui ? Pourquoi ne l'as_-_tu jamais dit clairement ?

Hermione jeta un regard rapide à Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr que j'ai douté, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Mais s'il y avait une seule chance pour qu'il ne nous ait pas trahi, alors il valait mieux nous taire. Il était au cœur du danger et il la moindre suspicion aurait pu lui être fatale. Il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur lui par un trop grand empressement à le défendre.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle comprenait à présent certaines paroles qu'avait dites Hermione quelques mois auparavant.

_-_ Tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en lui, murmura la jeune fille.

_-_ Je le connais, Ginny. Je sais qu'il ne peut trahir quiconque.

Curieusement, Harry était soulagé. Lui aussi avait été affecté par la prétendue trahison de Krum, plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Il sourit à Hermione. Une chaleur intense lui réchauffa le cœur. Il était heureux pour Krum. Il était heureux pour Hermione. Il était heureux surtout pour Charlie.

_-_ Et si… Et si c'était Karkaroff qui avait ramené Charlie ?

La voix de Ron était rauque et étrange. Comme pleine d'espoir et en même temps les trois autres comprirent qu'il ne croyait pas lui_-_même à ses paroles.

_-_ C'est possible aussi, acquiesça Hermione cependant. Toutefois, je crois qu'il aurait plutôt cherché à le reconduire en Angleterre, et pas en France où il n'aurait su où aller…

Elle tapota le coussin du sofa à côté d'elle pour inviter Ron à reprendre sa place. Ron obéit d'un air malheureux. Visiblement, la réapparition de Krum en héros ne lui plaisait guère.

_-_ De toutes façons, marmonna_-_t_-_il d'une voix misérable, on n'est sûr de rien…

Hermione posa son front contre sa joue, dans un geste de réconfort.

_-_ Non, on n'est sûr de rien, répéta_-_t_-_elle.

Son sourire pourtant disait qu'elle elle était certaine que Viktor Krum attendait en France que Charlie sortît du comas dans lequel il était plongé.

Ce fut l'âme plus légère qu'Harry aborda l'autre question concernant Maugrey.

_-_ Il y a deux ans environ, reprit_-_il, Maugrey m'a parlé d'Abelforth Dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois…

_-_ Et alors ? fit Ginny. Où est le problème ?

_-_ Le problème, répéta Harry, c'est que Bill m'a assuré que Fol_-_Œil et le vieil homme avaient l'air de se connaître… Maugrey l'appelait Tête_-_de_-_Lard et ils ne s'entendaient visiblement pas de trop…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui te chagrine ? questionna Hermione. Pourquoi Maugrey serait_-_il un menteur ? Il pouvait très bien ne l'avoir vu qu'une seule fois il y a deux ans et l'avoir revu davantage depuis, non ?

_-_ Oui, fit Ron en réfléchissant. C'est comme pour l'histoire de l'éboulement du passage secret du quatrième étage. D'après les jumeaux il date d'il y a quatre ou cinq ans, mais ils ont très bien pu le remettre en état depuis.

_-_ Surtout si le frère de Dumbledore est le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier… renchérit Ginny. Puisque, apparemment, ce passage donne là_-_bas.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ Justement… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il ne savait comment leur faire part de ses craintes.

_-_ Imaginons, commença_-_t_-_il avec une hésitation… Imaginons que Fol_-_Œil ait pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Abelforth lors de l'aménagement du tunnel…

Les trois autres attendaient qu'il continuât.

_-_ Et alors ? s'impatienta Ron comme Harry se taisait.

_-_ Alors, reprit Hermione à la place de leur ami, pourquoi Maugrey aurait_-_il participé à l'aménagement du souterrain ? Voilà ce que se demande Harry. Si ce n'est pour donner quelques conseils de sécurité et de stratégie…

_-_ Un second QG ? demanda Ginny soudain traversée par un éclair de compréhension.

_-_ Un QG de crise, précisa Hermione.

_-_ Loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ce sagouin de Kreattur ! ajouta Ron.

_-_ Assez près de Poudlard pour pouvoir intervenir dans l'école le plus rapidement possible et dans un lieu où la magie est si présente qu'il est difficile d'y détecter un acte plus qu'un autre…

Harry fixa Hermione intensément.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est là que Dumbledore s'est caché quand Fudge a voulu l'arrêter ?

Hermione haussa une épaule.

_-_ Qui sait ? murmura_-_t_-_elle. En tous cas, ce n'est pas là_-_bas qu'ils sont allés le chercher…

Ginny étouffa soudain un cri.

_-_ Et tu crois que c'est pour cela que Voldemort a voulu détruire Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ? Pour empêcher Poudlard de communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Pour couper l'école de ses sorties de secours en cas d'attaque ?

_-_ Mais cela voudrait dire que… qu'il sait pour les passages secrets ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'il sait ! répliqua Hermione. Il a été élève à Poudlard ! Il connaît ses particularités ! Et n'oublie pas que Pettigrew a aussi participé à l'élaboration de la carte du Maraudeur ! Dans quelle mesure, je n'en sais rien, mais il connaît les passages !

_-_ Pré_-_Au_-_Lard rasé, la Vouivre de Roumanie morte, celle de Poudlard qui s'éveille et qui s'éteindra quand elle sera tout à fait réveillée… Voldemort prépare sa guerre contre Dumbledore lentement mais sûrement…

Soudain Harry frappa son front du plat de sa main. Ils sursautèrent tous.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on est bête ! s'écria le jeune homme.

Ron mit la main sur son cœur.

_-_ Parle pour toi ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Et s'il te plaît, Harry, pria_-_t_-_il dans un soupir, ne fais plus ça ! J'ai chaque fois l'impression que ça recommence…

_-_ Désolé, fit Harry. C'est juste que je viens de penser à autre chose…

Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, et ses amis se rapprochèrent dans le même mouvement.

_-_ La Vouivre de Poudlard mourra si elle se réveille totalement… sauf…

_-_ Sauf…? Fit Ron attentif.

_-_ Sauf si…

_-_ Sauf si quoi ? demanda le jeune Weasley.

_-_ Sauf si elle ne peut pas mourir…

Ron et Ginny contemplèrent Harry avec appréhension. La jeune fille se tourna vers Hermione, une angoisse fugace au fond du regard quant à la santé mentale de leur ami. Hermione hochait la tête, non pas avec compassion, mais avec une lueur de compréhension au fond des yeux.

_-_ Oui, fit_-_elle comme pour elle_-_même. C'est possible Harry… Mais cela voudrait dire que Dumbledore savait que la… protection de Poudlard ne serait bientôt plus efficace.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Ron.

_-_ De la Pierre Philosophale, répondit Harry sans lâcher le regard d'Hermione. Nous avons cru que Dumbledore avait ramené la Pierre à Poudlard pour la protéger des tentatives de Voldemort de la voler. Cela signifierait qu'il savait que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il tenterait de voler la Pierre. Je sais bien que notre bon vieux Directeur a des yeux partout et qu'il réfléchit très vite mais…

_-_ Oh ! fit Ginny. Tu penses que Dumbledore a fait venir la Pierre à Poudlard pour fabriquer l'Elixir de longue vie pour la Vouivre ?

Elle se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, comme son frère l'avait fait un moment plus tôt.

_-_ Mais alors ? pourquoi l'avoir détruite ? explosa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Parce que c'était trop dangereux de la garder, répondit Hermione. Voldemort aurait pu tenter à nouveau de la voler ou de la faire voler… Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que Charlie s'est manifesté depuis la Roumanie… Il avait gardé des contacts avec Hagrid. Il lui racontait ses aventures avec les dragons et il a dû lui parler de ces rumeurs étranges au sujet d'un serpent légendaire… Lorsque Hagrid, qui est un bavard impénitent, en a fait part à Dumbledore, celui_-_ci a tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il a chargé Charlie de ramener… ce que vous savez à Poudlard. Voilà ce que faisait Charlie en Roumanie toutes ses années… Du moins je le suppose…

_-_ Ce n'est pas possible !

Ron semblait une statue. Il était pâle et son regard fixe ne cillait pas.

_-_ Ce n'est pas possible ! répéta_-_t_-_il. Cela veut dire que Rogue sait pour la protection.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'il le sait, fit Ginny. Sinon, pourquoi aurait_-_il caché les livres qui en parlent ?

_-_ Mais comment le saurait_-_il ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire que pour protéger la Pierre, il y avait Touffu, le chien d'Hagrid… Mais Hagrid ferait n'importe quoi pour Dumbledore sans recevoir la moindre explication. Ensuite, il y avait la partie d'échecs de McGo. Mais McGo c'est normal qu'elle sache. Elle est directrice adjointe et elle remplacera Dumbledore quand il ne sera plus là. Puis il y avait Quirrell… je ne pense pas qu'il ait su quoi que ce soit, sinon le vieux Tom n'aurait pas fait tout son cirque cette année. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un calé en défense contre les forces du mal et il était le mieux placé…

_-_ Avec Rogue, s'amusa Harry. En défense contre les forces du mal, il en connaît un rayon…

_-_ Sauf que lui, il sait ce qu'il y a dans les souterrains… insista Hermione.

_-_ Justement, fit Ron. En quel honneur saurait_-_il cela ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je l'ignore. Mais il le sait… et il sait aussi que Voldemort voulait la perte de Poudlard…

_-_ Oui, mais il n'a pas osé s'attaquer à l'école à l'époque, d'après Hagrid, ou bien Dumbledore lui_-_même. Je ne sais plus qui me l'a dit, rappela Harry. La protection était très efficace encore sans doute et il ne savait comment la détruire.

_-_ Mais Rogue savait, insista Ron. Il n'avait qu'à le lui demander. Il ne se serait pas fait prier pour le dire à son Maître.

_-_ Mais Rogue n'avait peut_-_être pas envie de le dire à son Maître ! imita Ginny.

Il y eut un silence. Les cerveaux bouillonnaient.

_-_ Est_-_ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? s'écria soudain Ron.

_-_ Je crois bien que oui… fit Harry dans un souffle. Je crois que le Professeur Rogue se trompe quand il dit que ce n'est l'amour de quiconque qui l'a ramené du chemin sur lequel il s'était fourvoyé. Je crois bien que c'est par amour qu'il a changé de camp…

Il regarda tour à tour ses amis stupéfaits comme lui.

_-_ Je crois que c'est par amour pour Poudlard qu'il est allé trouver Dumbledore. Et s'il se cache à Poudlard, ce n'est pas par peur de ses anciens complices. C'est pour le protéger lui et le secret de Poudlard que Dumbledore l'a gardé à l'école. Car il savait que Voldemort n'était pas mort comme on le croyait et qu'il ne renoncerait pas à sa vengeance.

Il regardait Hermione en prononçant ces mots et celle_-_ci frissonna. La chair de poule était visible sur ses avant_-_bras nus et elle prit une inspiration difficile. Ron tressaillit à son tour. Il mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione. Harry ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière. Il revoyait les images de la pensine de Dumbledore trois ans plus tôt. Le procès de Karkaroff qui mettait Rogue en cause et le Directeur qui annonçait simplement que ce dernier travaillait pour lui, insensible aux prières de ceux qui souhaitaient en savoir plus…

_-_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Cela explique aussi pourquoi personne n'a jamais su les raisons qui ont fait tourner casaque à Rogue ! et pourquoi Dumbledore refuse d'en parler à quiconque… même au Conseil d'Administration de l'Ecole. Vous vous imaginez ce qui se passerait si Lucius Malefoy, entre autre, avait appris que Rogue connaît le moyen de faire tomber Poudlard !

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Malgré ses doigts serrés sur le poignet d'Hermione, ses mains tremblaient.

_-_ Il faut qu'on arrête, dit_-_il. Il faut qu'on arrête de se poser des questions parce que je ne sais pas si je vais supporter encore d'avoir des réponses de ce genre…

Il avait presque crié et il ferma les yeux pour se forcer à rester assis. Un petit rire de Ginny le ramena dans le salon.

_-_ Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est drôle ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Que Rogue et nous voulions la même chose, mais qu'il essaie de nous empêcher d'arriver à nos fins par tous les moyens…

_-_ C'est ce que je vous disais cet hiver. Rogue nous cache des choses pour les mêmes raisons que nous cherchons à les découvrir.

Sa voix était un peu étrange.

_-_ C'est stupide ! fit Ron.

Elle leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire triste.

_-_ Non, ce n'est pas stupide… C'est fort charitable à lui, même si c'est dérisoire.

L'expression perplexe de Ron se mua en une incompréhension totale. Il ne dit rien cependant, ni lui ni aucun de ses amis. Ils restèrent un long moment plongés dans leurs pensées agitées. Puis Ginny poussa un long soupir.

_-_ Je me demande quand même comment Rogue a réussi à percer le secret de Poudlard, souffla_-_t_-_elle.

Harry leva les sourcils.

_-_ De la même manière qu'Hermione, je suppose…

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il est tombé sur le livre de Poudlard et qu'il est allé vérifier son hypothèse ? Demanda Ron. Je n'imaginais pas Rogue assez courageux pour descendre tout seul dans les souterrains…

_-_ Ça ne s'est peut_-_être pas passé dans cet ordre… murmura Harry. Quand nous sommes partis à votre recherche, Rogue, Remus et moi, j'ai eu l'impression que Lupin, sans en savoir autant que ce cher Severus, n'ignorait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose là_-_bas…

_-_ Et tu en conclus ? fit Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules :

_-_ Les quatre garçons furetaient partout, non ? C'est comme ça qu'ils ont pu établir la Carte du Maraudeur… Et Sirius nous a dit que Rogue était toujours à les espionner, à leur coller aux basques, à les suivre pour mieux les dénoncer…

_-_ Il a pu tomber sur le secret de Poudlard de cette manière… approuva Ginny. Et ensuite chercher dans les bouquins pour avoir confirmation de ses suppositions… Et que crois_-_tu que Lupin vienne faire là_-_dedans ?

_-_ Sais pas ! murmura Harry.

Il essayait de chasser Lupin de ses pensées. Son visage émacié s'imposait à son esprit. Ses paroles sinistres résonnaient dans sa mémoire. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il toucha du bout des doigts sa cicatrice. Qu'est_-_ce que Voldemort avait réellement en tête ? Pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait_-_il à le tenir à l'écart ? Il était pourtant le premier concerné par cette histoire, bon sang ! Et quand donc auraient_-_ils des nouvelles de Charlie ? Pourquoi Hagrid devait_-_il venir au QG ? Deepher allait avoir une attaque en voyant le géant. Il se mit à rire nerveusement à la tête que ferait l'Elfe quand Hagrid se présenterait à la porte. Il lui fallait parler d'autre chose. Chasser de sa tête Lupin, Charlie, Rogue et tout le reste…

_-_ Vous savez, l'année prochaine, j'ai dans l'idée de demander au Professeur Londubat de nous apprendre les sortilèges anti_-_transplanage, dit_-_il.

_-_ On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard ! répondit Ron, pour se raccrocher enfin à quelque chose de sûr, certain et avéré.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que l'Oncle Algie sera à nouveau là l'année prochaine ? demanda Ginny de son côté, sur un sourire grimaçant.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? fit Harry. Il est toujours en vie, et sain d'esprit… Il n'a pas été forcé de démissionner non plus.

_-_ C'est Neville qui va être content ! ricana Ron, encore agité.

Hermione chercha sa main et il enlaça ses doigts entre les siens.

_-_ Vous savez ce qu'il nous faudrait, reprit Ginny comme si elle ne voulait pas du silence qui menaçait de s'installer entre chaque échange. Il nous faudrait un prof de Défense qui sache de quoi il parle…

_-_ Algie Londubat sait de quoi il parle, fit Hermione. Il a été à tête de la Brigade Magique durant des années…

_-_ Je voulais dire quelqu'un qui sache de quoi il parle… de l'intérieur, murmura Ginny avec appréhension.

Personne ne répondit. Elle poursuivit :

_-_ Quelqu'un qui sache les sorts que les Mangemorts utilisent et leur manière de fonctionner, quelqu'un qui les a déjà utilisé…

_-_ On a compris ! coupa Harry un peu sèchement.

_-_ C'est vrai quoi ! répliqua la jeune fille avec humeur. Rogue est quand même le mieux placé pour ça non ?

_-_ Ca ! Je ne te le fais pas dire ! grinça Ron sans se soucier du soupir d'Hermione.

_-_ Pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut pas lui donner ce poste ? insista Ginny.

_-_ Parce que Professeur Rogue le veut pour de mauvaises raisons…

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. Harry la regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes, un peu interdit.

_-_ Si vous n'avez pas compris cela, vous n'avez rien compris au Professeur Rogue, leur dit_-_elle.

_-_ Ca ! murmura Ron déboussolé. Je ne te le fais pas dire non plus…

Elle lui sourit et leva leurs mains entrelacées jusqu'à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

_-_ Peux_-_tu être plus explicite ? demanda Ginny.

_-_ Non, répondit Hermione. On n'explique pas un homme comme le Professeur Rogue. On le comprend ou on ne le comprend pas. Etre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas ce que désire Rogue. Ce qu'il désire, c'est qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on lui accorde la confiance qu'il réclame. Ce poste de professeur de Défense ce serait comme une médaille qu'il arborerait sur sa poitrine.

_-_ Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne veut_-_il pas lui faire ce plaisir... ? s'étonna Ginny. Il a assez prouvé, je crois, qu'il méritait cette confiance.

_-_ Dumbledore n'était pas seul à décider au Conseil de l'Ecole, soupira Hermione.

_-_ Il pourrait aujourd'hui ! Il a les pleins pouvoirs…

_-_ Oui, approuva Hermione. Mais Dumbledore sait aussi que Rogue ne pourrait pas se passer de ses alambics… Il serait un excellent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je ne le nie pas.

Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et lui sourit.

_-_ Mais, continua_-_t_-_elle, c'est en tant que professeur de Potions qu'il est le meilleur.

Ron esquissa une moue dubitative.

_-_ C'est la force de Dumbledore, savoir ce que valent les gens pour les pousser à se surpasser…

_-_ Pour mieux se servir d'eux… conclut Harry, amer.

Hermione haussa une épaule

_-_ Il a une guerre à mener, lui aussi. Et quitte à être manipulée, je préfère l'être par Dumbledore que par Voldemort…

Harry releva la tête vivement.

_-_ C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ?

_-_ Non. Je ne parle qu'en mon nom. Je sais que c'est difficile à vivre pour toi, Harry. Je voudrais moi aussi n'avoir pas à choisir et vivre ma vie sans me soucier des conséquences de mes choix et de mes actes… Mais ce n'est pas possible. J'essaie de faire au mieux, en mon âme et conscience. Il en va de même pour chacun d'entre nous. Pour le Professeur Rogue, comme pour le Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Elle était si sérieuse que Ron s'en émut. Il caressait ses cheveux doucement, comme pour l'empêcher de prononcer des paroles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il la serra contre lui, la forçant à cacher son visage contre sa poitrine pour la faire taire. Elle le repoussa doucement pour se tourner encore une fois vers Harry.

_-_ Tu voudrais qu'il en soit autrement ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu voudrais vraiment tout laisser tomber ? Tu peux encore le faire. Seulement, il faudrait que tu te caches durant tout le reste de ta vie. Et cela, ce n'est pas du fait de Dumbledore. Ni de la prophétie. C'est juste que Voldemort n'aura de cesse de te retrouver pour tenter de te tuer.

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_ Je le sais.

Ron prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il manquait d'air une fois de plus.

_-_ Et tu as eu quoi comme autre idée pour le Club de Duels ? demanda_-_t_-_il soudain, dans une sorte d'affolement.

Harry lui lança un regard de gratitude.

_-_ J'ai étudié le programme de l'année prochaine en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, annonça_-_t_-_il. Et j'ai vu qu'on parlait pas mal de magie noire… Seulement, si on nous fait la liste des sortilèges dangereux et de leurs effets, on ne nous dit pas comment s'en protéger efficacement. Nous avons vu les sorts d'entrave et d'immobilisation durant l'année dernière. Je souhaiterais que nous réfléchissions tous à la manière de les combiner ensemble pour les rendre plus offensifs… Et bien sûr que nous continuions à nous entraîner à lancer des charmes de protection.

_-_ Tu oublies qu'il risque d'y avoir pas mal de nouveaux, estima Ginny. Sans compter les Première Année…

_-_ Je n'oublie rien, Ginny, soupira Harry. Je compte sur vous pour m'aider. Nous étions déjà nombreux cette année et c'était difficile de s'entraîner tous ensemble. L'année prochaine, j'aimerai que nous fassions des groupes de niveau, sur plusieurs jours de la semaine.

_-_ Tu ne pourras pas tout assurer tout seul, fit remarquer Ron.

_-_ Je le sais bien. J'avais pensé que je pourrais m'occuper des Septième et Sixième Année… Hermione et toi Ron, vous pourriez prendre les Première Année sous votre responsabilité.

Hermione hocha la tête. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

_-_ A condition que tu viennes de temps en temps encourager les petits, fit_-_elle. Ils seront trop heureux de savoir qu'Harry Potter lui_-_même se soucie de leur sécurité.

_-_ Si tu veux, sourit Harry.

Il se tourna vers Ginny :

_-_ Toi et McGregor vous pourriez vous occuper d'un autre groupe…?

_-_ Volontiers ! s'exclama Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'Ellie sera très heureuse de te rendre service, Harry.

_-_ Sans doute, grimaça Harry. Mais je préfère que ce soit toi qui lui en parles…

Il évita de regarder Hermione ou Ron et il enchaîna :

_-_ Je regrette que Dennis ne soit pas là à la rentrée. Lui et quelques uns des Septième Année qui sont partis… Il m'avait dit qu'il continuerait à s'entraîner et qu'il viendrait si j'avais besoin de lui…

Ginny parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis se décida.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu souhaiterais que le club continue hors de Poudlard ?

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était une idée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Quand viendrait l'heure de l'affrontement, qu'il sentait proche, ils auraient besoin de tous ceux se présenteraient.

_-_ Après tout, dit_-_il en hésitant, il n'est dit nulle part que seuls les élèves scolarisés ont le droit de risquer leur vie pour Poudlard…

Ginny se mit à rire :

_-_ Oui ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Pour défendre Poudlard, tout est bon… et toutes les bonnes volontés seront acceptées. C'est bien, fit_-_elle. Je le contacterai et je lui expliquerai ce que tu veux. Il se chargera de battre le rappel des anciens… On pourrait aussi demander aux jumeaux de voir avec ceux de leur promotion…

Ron fronça le sourcil.

_-_ Heu… émit_-_il. Vous croyez que c'est bien prudent ?

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione. Les jumeaux sont un peu farfelus, mais pas totalement inconscients… Ils seront ravis de nous donner un coup de main.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de cela que je parlais…

Ron rougit légèrement.

_-_ Et puis comment tu vas faire pour contacter Dennis ? cria_-_t_-_il à sa sœur.

_-_ J'ai son adresse, répondit simplement Ginny.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je dis ! tonna Ron. Ce n'est pas prudent…

_-_ Gérald est un garçon très prudent au contraire, fit Ginny.

Ron pâlit. Le ton dont la jeune fille usait à présent était quelque peu ironique, avec un soupçon de froideur qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, maugréa_-_t_-_il. Je voulais dire : prudent pour nous… après tout c'est un…

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Hermione. Puis à Harry.

_-_ Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais pas sortir avec lui ! finit_-_il par se décider.

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que je sortais avec lui !

Ron se rasséréna.

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas dit non plus que cela n'arriverait pas un jour, ajouta Ginny.

Les doigts de son frère se serrèrent sur ceux d'Hermione. Celle_-_ci tapota le dos de sa main d'un geste machinal.

_-_ Tu penses donc que Voldemort est prêt à attaquer Poudlard… murmura_-_t_-_elle à Harry, suivant le cours de sa propre pensée.

_-_ Il n'a pas intérêt à trop tarder… répliqua Harry qui frottait sa cicatrice. Et nous nous avons intérêt à nous préparer le mieux possible.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils nous laisseront faire… déglutit Ron. Je veux dire les profs…

Ils firent tous les quatre une grimace dubitative.

_-_ Sinon, on fera comme d'habitude, résolut Harry. On transgressera les interdictions… Ah ! Et je voudrais aussi que nous réfléchissions ensemble aux diverses ripostes que nous pourrions opposer selon les différents cas de figure…

_-_ C'est aux profs à s'occuper de cela, estima Hermione.

_-_ Oui, mais on peut gagner un temps précieux en y pensant nous_-_mêmes.

_-_ Je m'en occupe ! décida Ron, soudain intéressé.

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Ron.

Ron se cala dans le sofa. Il entoura les épaules d'Hermione de son bras et l'attira contre lui.

_-_ J'y penserai quand vous serez repartis pour Poudlard, grimaça_-_t_-_il.

.  
Ginny soupira. Elle s'étira comme un chat puis se leva du canapé. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et ôta les lunettes du jeune homme de son nez. Avant qu'il pût ouvrir la bouche pour protester elle avait lancé un sort de nettoyage et les lui avait remises en place.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, fit_-_elle dans un geste affectueux pour décoiffer davantage les cheveux de leur ami. Je crois que je sais pourquoi tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses… Et je crois qu'être myope est une excuse qui t'arrange parfois… souvent même…

Ron se pencha à l'oreille d'Hermione :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

Harry se leva à son tour, pour prendre la fuite devant le regard narquois de la jeune fille.

_-_ Qu'il n'est pire aveugle qui ne veut point voir, soupira Hermione.

_-_ Ah bon ! fit Ron soulagé. J'ai cru qu'elle voulait encore parler de McGregor.

Harry se retourna sur le pas de la porte du salon, un éclair de rancune au fond des yeux.

_-_ Ah ! dit_-_il, sur un ton acide. J'allais oublier… Notre permis de transplanage… On n'a pas l'autorisation de le passer !

Une satisfaction fugace passa dans son regard lorsqu'il vit le visage de son ami se décomposer soudain. Un éclat de rire de Ginny l'atteignit alors qu'il reculait dans le couloir. Il se maudit lui_-_même de rougir ainsi, sans raison ni témoin.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 87 !

**_ledesire : je viens de penser a un truc si jedusor et un vouire alors harry peut l'etre aussi puisque il lui a transmit certains de ses pouvoirs non ?_** Non. Etre vouivre ou avoir du sang de vouivre ce n'est pas un pouvoir. Et puis Jedusor est loin de Salazar quand même.

**_Namyothis_****_ : J'ai presque un idée sur l'identitée du sauveur de Charly, et j'ai peur que ce pauvre Ron soit comme Maugret, qu'il aime pas du tout cette personne._** C'est fort possible en effet !

**_cemeil_****_ : Alors çà... je m'y serais pas attendu! Rogue qui utilise les farces et attrapes de Fred et George... Génial! Lol _**Oui c'est surprenant. Mais tellement efficace !  
**_Ce petit moment en famille a permis de détendre l'atmosphère. On peut constater que Ginny n'est pas la dernière au courant en ce qui concerne la vie sentimentale de ses frères! Qui sont ses sources? Lol_** Ginny dénoncer ses sources ? Tu n'y penses pas ! Même à moi elle ne l'a pas dit !  
**_Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'Hagrid pour partir? _**D'après toi ?  
**_Quand au sauveur de Charlie, je commence à avoir une petite idée sur son identité! Mais, on verra si c'était la bonne au prochain chapitre!_** Alors c'était la bonne ?

**_Alixe_****_ : Haha, quand il a saigné nez, Bill, je me suis dit que cela me rappelai quelquechose. Et après pn dit que Rogue n'a pas le sens de l'humour ! D'accord, même après, Bill trouve que Rogue n'a pas le sens de l'humour_**. Disons qu'il a un sens de l'humour particulier…  
**_Entre la scène du couloir Harry /Rogue et celle dans le salon Harry/Ron, il manque une séparation. il faut mettre un point en début de ligne quand on veut en sauter une._** C'est réparé. Merci.  
**_Ron qui compare Hermione à une BaB, j'adore les garçons romantiques, lol_** Mais Ron est très romantique !...  
**_Trop gentil Harry qui les laisse tous seuls._** Oui, faut dire que tenir la chandelle ça doit pas trop être son truc…  
MArrant la discu famililale dans la cuisine : cette chère Ginny, on sent bien son potentiel. J'ai bien aimé aussi le qualificatif choisi pour chacun des frères. Que mettrais_-_tu pour la soeur ? hum… voyons ça… pugnace ? entêtée ? obstinée ? Enthousiaste ? En fait il y a plein d'adjectifs qui qualifieraient Ginny…  
Maugrey ? quelqu'un d'autre sous polynectar ? Hélas, non !

**_Lyane : J'ai failli étouffer sur mon clavier (de rire, je précise). Rogue qui utilise une des boites à flemme des jumeaux Weasley. C'est quand même pas une qu'il aurait achetée à leu boutique? C'était une confisquée?_** Oui, bien sûr…  
**_Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire, Rogue, à propos de son aide à Remus? Comme quoi il le faisait pour lui-même? Il a une dette envers lui? Ou bien Remus lui permettra de se venger de quelqu'un? _**Mystère… Réponse dans quelques chapitres…  
**_J'ai beaucoup aimé la comparaison de ron pour les baisers d'Hermione. A son âge je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on me compare à ça, mais je trouve ça plutôt mignon maintenant. C'est ce que Ron peut faire de plus romantique comme comparaison..._** Avec une cuillère à thé de capacité émotive, c'est sûr il a atteint son niveau supérieur là… le pauvre  
**_J'ai vraiment aimé l'explosion de Tonks dans ce chapitre. Elle avait besoin de dire tout ça, si ça permet à certain de réagir..._** Faut pas garder ce genre de choses pour soi. C'est pas forcément constructif mais ça soulage…  
**_Ca me fait demander, qu'est ce qu'il a Maugrey? Y'a un doute sur son engagement? Pas contre Voldemort, mais dans l'Ordre. 'ai l'impression que certain commence à se méfier de lui. Parce qu'il devient trop fanatique? _**Maugrey est déjà paranoïaque à la limite de l'enfermement. Qu'il pète un plomb dans ces conditions ce ne serait guère étonnant. Et puis Rogue il ne l'a jamais porté dans son cœur. Il l'a pourchassé durant des années. Il n'a jamais eu confiance en lui et les récents évènements ne peuvent pas le faire changer d'avis…  
**_En tout cas, encore une fois, félicitation pour ton imagination. Tu devrais songer à éditer ton texte et le faire relier par un spécialiste, pour en faire un vrai livre. Il le mérite, et tes enfants seront heureux de le lire ainsi quand ils le pourront. Et puis, c'est flatteur de se dire que le bouquin, là, qui est dans la bibliothèque, il est de moi, c'est un exmeplaire unique. Comme les manuscrits aux moyen-âge._** Oui avec des enluminures et tout ! Hahahaha ! génial !

**_Ayako_****_ : Ou est mon Sev? Je ne le reconnais plus... Enfin si ms qd même le voir un peu plus sociable ça fout un choc._** Sociable ? Vider Bill Weasley de son sang et le voir se tordre de douleur tu appelles cela sociable, toi ?  
**_Et j'aimerais comprendre la relation qu'il a avec Remus, pkoi ce dernier lui fait presk autt confiance qu'a Maugrey et à Dumby...paske je doute franchement que ns théorifoirons de la mme manière... _**Une relation complexe en effet. Peut_-_être aussi que Remus le connaît mieux que d'autres personnes. Mieux que Rogue ne se connaît lui_-_même peut_-_être…  
**_Sinon sauras-y-on un jour ce qu'à Charlie (c le nom que jvoulais mettre dans ma précédente review ms g mis Harry à la place...va-t-en savoir pkoi...) et comment vt y aller Tonks et Bill...veux savouarre air de chat potté battu _**Un peu de patience… tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…

A demain ! un peu moins tard j'espère !


	10. Chapitre 89 : Des Nouvelles de Charlie

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 89**

**Des nouvelles de Charlie**

La porte s'ébranla sur ses gonds et Deepher poussa un petit cri de terreur. Bill bondit. Severus Rogue fut à la porte avant lui.

_-_ C'est bon Hagrid ! dit_-_il en tirant le verrou. Cette porte doit tenir un bout de temps encore !

La haute stature du demi géant se pencha aux trois_-_quarts de sa taille pour pénétrer dans le hall.

_-_ 'Soir, Molly… fit_-_il d'un air timide. 'Soir Arthur. 'Soir les enfants… 'Soir, toi…

Deepher manqua défaillir. Il regardait de tous ses yeux disproportionnés le grand escogriffe qui le saluait ainsi. Il se cacha dans la robe de Mrs Weasley qui lui caressa la tête pour le rassurer.

Le professeur McGonagall se montra à son tour devant la porte de la cuisine.

_-_ Vous l'avez amenée, Rubeus ? Elle n'est pas à la vue de tous, au moins…

_-_ Elle est là_-_haut, répondit Hagrid mal à l'aise. Le Professeur Rogue l'a désillusionnée quand je suis parti…

Il n'osait bouger. Les bibelots précieux qui l'entouraient lui causaient un malaise incommensurable.

_-_ Entrez dans le grand salon, décida Molly. Nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Hagrid suivit le mouvement et retint sa respiration. Les objets fragiles étaient encore plus nombreux dans la nouvelle pièce que dans le hall. Mais au moins, pouvait_-_il relever sa taille impressionnante sans toucher le lustre du plafond.

_-_ Ahem…fit_-_il avec gêne. Comment va_-_t_-_il ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Tous les yeux fixés sur lui le firent rougir comme un adolescent.

_-_ Je… Je n'ai pas pu contacter Olympe….

Il baissa les yeux et contempla la pointe de ses chaussures.

_-_ Je veux dire, Mme Maxime, corrigea_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Elle est restée auprès de Charlie, répondit Arthur avec un sourire rassurant pour Hagrid. Les guérisseurs ont terminé de soigner ses blessures. Ils réservent leur diagnostic jusqu'à son réveil.

Hagrid hocha plusieurs fois la tête, avec force raclements de gorge gutturaux. Il essuya ses yeux de sa manche.

_-_ Excusez moi, dit_-_il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. J'ai de la poussière plein les yeux… C'est la vitesse.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la paire de lunettes protectrices gigantesques qu'il portait sur le front.

_-_ Heu… Ahem…

Il se tortilla de plus belle et Harry se dit que quelqu'un ferait bien de faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à la gêne du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Mrs Weasley parut reprendre ses esprits la première.

_-_ Voulez vous prendre quelque chose, Rubeus ? Du thé, des gâteaux ?

Hagrid refusa. Il se dit prêt à emmener les jeunes gens sur le toit afin de leur montrer le fonctionnement de la machine. Bill courut à sa chambre prendre son paquetage. Tonks tenait le sien serré contre elle depuis des heures. Arthur monta à la suite de son fils, d'Hagrid et de Tonks sur la terrasse de l'immeuble. Rogue retint Molly qui se vit obligée de faire ses adieux et ses dernières recommandations sur le pas de la porte.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes qui parurent des heures à Harry, dans le silence du hall. Soudain, Ron demanda :

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'ils sont allés faire là_-_haut ?

McGonagall le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione tira sur la main du jeune homme, embarrassée :

_-_ Enfin ! Ron, voyons !

_-_ Ils sont partis pour la France, mon chéri, répondit doucement sa mère, la voix enrouée. Tu sais, pour aller voir Charlie.

_-_ Je ne suis pas stupide ! riposta Ron. Je sais bien qu'ils sont allés voir Charlie en France. Mais ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, c'est : comment ?

C'était aussi la question qu'Harry se posait depuis un moment. Il songea vaguement aux sombrals… puis se souvint qu'Hagrid avait prononcé le mot de "machine".

_-_ La moto ! fit_-_il soudain dans une exclamation d'évidence. La moto de Sirius !

Le silence des adultes fut une confirmation de ses propos. Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Mais comment la moto de Sirius est_-_elle tombée entre les mains d'Hagrid ? questionna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ron, s'il te plait… pria Mrs Weasley avec un regard sur Harry.

McGonagall poussa un long soupir et Rogue se détourna sur un tic nerveux de la joue. Harry regardait le professeur de Métamorphose avec insistance :

_-_ Le soir où Voldemort a tué mes parents, dit_-_il, quand Hagrid m'a emmené de leur maison détruite, il avait cette moto.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

_-_ Sirius Black la lui avait donnée…

Un sanglot paraissait coincé dans la gorge de la vieille dame.

_-_ Rubeus a cherché à la lui rendre, mais…

Elle ne put retenir un frisson.

_-_ On l'avait déjà arrêté.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Hagrid a gardé la moto. Il l'a cachée près de son appentis, sous un tas de bois. Il comptait s'en débarrasser. Elle y restée treize ans. Quand Sirius est revenu, Rubeus s'est souvenu de la machine. Il l'a nettoyée, réparée, remise en état. Il espérait lui en faire la surprise.

Un vertige prit Harry. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entendre comme un reproche dans la voix de McGonagall.

_-_ Il n'aurait pu s'en servir, trancha Rogue sur un ton peu plaisant. Il était confiné Square Grimmaurd… Il ne devait pas en sortir… et encore moins parader sur cette fichue machine.

_-_ Ça suffit !

Tous sursautèrent. Ils se tournèrent vers Ginny qui venait de crier. Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir attiré l'attention sur elle. Elle reprit :

_-_ Elle nous est bien utile cette fichue machine aujourd'hui !

_-_ Ginny ! souffla sa mère, suffoquée de tant d'insolence et de lassitude.

McGonagall remarqua la pâleur d'Harry. Elle mit ses mains sur ses propres joues comme pour leur redonner également un semblant de couleurs.

_-_ Je crois que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer un peu, dit_-_elle. Molly, essayez de dormir. Vous ne tiendrez jamais ainsi.

_-_ J'attends que les jumeaux rentrent… prétexta Mrs Weasley.

_-_ Ils ne rentreront pas ce soir, maman, rappela Ron. Ils ont promis à Percy de passer un moment avec lui à l'Hôpital. Ensuite, ils ont rendez_-_vous avec Maugrey…

_-_ C'est vrai, murmura sa mère, la main sur le front. Allez vous coucher les enfants, il est tard. Demain sera un autre jour…

Hermione toussota, tandis que Ron serrait sa main et lui faisait de gros yeux pour la faire taire.

_-_ Mrs Weasley ? continua néanmoins la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Harry et moi devions retourner à Poudlard…

_-_ Oh ! fit Molly. J'avais oublié cela aussi…

_-_ Moi aussi, avoua McGonagall. Je n'ai pas prévenu les Elfes de votre retour. Et il est trop tard de toutes façons pour avertir quiconque. Nous aviserons demain.

Les jeunes gens tournèrent leurs regards vers le Professeur de Potions. Rogue secoua la tête et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme s'il se désintéressait de ces questions triviales. Ron entraîna Hermione avant que quelqu'un ne changeât d'avis. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry et à sa sœur qui les suivirent dans le petit salon. Ron se précipita à la fenêtre et souleva les rideaux.

_-_ Tu ne verras rien, se moqua sa sœur. Ils ont du désillusionner la moto…

Ron cependant tordait sa tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la moindre lueur de phare.

_-_ Elle a raison, fit Harry en baissant le rideau d'un geste sec.

Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti dans le hall à l'évocation de Sirius et de cette nuit où tout avait basculé ne s'estompait qu'à peine. Les paroles de Rogue l'avaient troublé. Elles lui avaient fait très mal, lui rappelant le rôle qu'il avait joué dans la disparition de son parrain. Pourtant quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était dans les intentions du professeur de potions de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie. Ce n'était qu'une impression diffuse, à moins que ce ne fût qu'une tentative du jeune homme pour éloigner de lui la tentation de la haine. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée, il avait lutté contre les mouvements d'impatience que lui dictait son inquiétude au sujet de Remus. Plusieurs fois, il avait renoncé à appeler le professeur Rogue pour lui demander s'il avait eu des nouvelles. Rogue, il en était certain, s'était volontairement tenu éloigné de lui tout le temps qu'il avait passé au QG. Il avait soigneusement évité de se trouver seul avec lui également. Harry songea aux paroles qu'Hermione avait prononcé les concernant, lui, les raisons de son retournement, celles qui faisaient que Dumbledore lui refusait le poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Et Lupin que venait_-_il faire dans cette histoire… Fallait_-_il qu'il soit toujours impliqué dans les secrets de Rogue ?

_-_ Ça va, Harry ?

La voix inquiète d'Hermione ramena le jeune homme dans le salon de l'Hôtel Delacour.

Ron avait l'air mal à l'aise. Harry prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

_-_ Si vous voyiez vos têtes, essaya_-_t_-_il de sourire. Molly a raison, il faut vraiment que vous dormiez un peu…

_-_ On peut attendre encore un peu ? pria Ron d'une petite voix, le regard implorant Hermione.

_-_ On n'aura pas de nouvelles avant demain matin, Ron, répondit celle_-_ci. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre en se rongeant les sangs…

_-_ Mais papa pourrait en avoir par Mme Maxime, insista Ron.

Il emmena Hermione par la main jusqu'au fauteuil et la força à s'asseoir tout près de lui. Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard, ironique pour elle, un peu triste pour lui. Ron comptait les heures qu'il passait près d'Hermione. Et le lendemain, ils seraient à nouveau séparés pour de longues semaines. Ginny se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face de celui où Ron avait pris place. Harry resta debout un moment, près de la fenêtre, à travers laquelle il comptait les lumières de la ville. Il s'assit ensuite à la table, dans le silence un peu tendu. La fatigue n'aidait pas à la réflexion, ou bien celle_-_ci s'égarait vite dans des digressions futiles voire stupides. Il ne sut jamais par quels méandres son esprit avait cheminé pour en venir à l'image incongrue de lui embrassant McGregor. Il sursauta, relevant la tête de son bras replié.

_-_ Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! souffla_-_t_-_il en riant presque, à la grande surprise de Ginny.

La main de la jeune fille était encore sur son épaule.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Je ne croyais pas que tu dormais si profondément. Maman est allée se coucher. Papa est reparti parce qu'il avait une réunion avec Maugrey Fol_-_Œil. Deepher veille dans la cuisine. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu peux t'adresser à lui. Papa a dit qu'il nous préviendrait dès qu'il saurait quelque chose. Moi aussi, je vais me coucher. Et tu devrais en faire autant, parce que tu as failli tomber de ta chaise.

Harry se leva. Il tourna la tête vers le fauteuil de Ron. Lui et Hermione s'était endormis l'un près de l'autre. Ron avait ses pieds posés sur la table basse et Hermione était blottie contre son épaule, apparemment insensible aux ronflements réguliers du jeune homme qui dormait la bouche ouverte.

_-_ Tu ne les as pas réveillés ? demanda Harry en faisant craquer son cou ankylosé.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il m'en voudra si je les sépare maintenant, murmura_-_t_-_elle dans une grimace. Demain, ils seront à nouveau loin l'un de l'autre.

_-_ Oui, fit Harry en souriant. Quelques heures de plus, et c'est un jour de gagné…

Ginny fronça les sourcils :

_-_ Quoi ?

Harry la poussa vers le couloir.

_-_ Tu devrais faire un petit tour dans le jardin de Dame Agnès toi aussi, se moqua_-_t_-_il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_.  
.  
-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? chuchota une voix rieuse. On les réveille ?

_-_ Ce serait rigolo… répondit une deuxième sur le même ton.

_-_ Non ! Non ! Non ! fit une troisième voix plaintive. Pas réveiller les jeunes gens… vous êtes deux vauriens qui ne cherchez qu'à faire punir Deepher…

_-_ A trois ?

_-_ A trois !

Ron ouvrit un œil.

_-_ Essaye ! défia_-_t_-_il d'une voix moins ensommeillée qu'elle n'eût dû être.

Fred baissa les yeux vers le plaid qui recouvrait son frère. Sa main était à présent posée par_-_dessus et dedans il y avait sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Fred sourit à Ron d'un air engageant.

_-_ Bonjour Ronnie… Salut Hermione…

_-_ Bonjour Fred… dit la voix de la jeune fille étouffée contre la poitrine de Ron. Est_-_ce que c'est George qui me tire les cheveux ?

_-_ Hun Hun ! fit Fred.

_-_ Dans ce cas… _Tremens _!

George ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il fut projeté à un mètre du fauteuil, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et tremblait, ses cheveux roux dressés sur sa tête, sans pouvoir mettre un terme à ses spasmes.

_-_ C'est compris ? demanda Hermione au jeune homme.

George tentait désespérément de hocher la tête tandis qu'Hermione se redressait sur le fauteuil et arrangeait ses cheveux emmêlés sur ses épaules. D'un Finite Incantarem, elle mit fin aux soubresauts du jeune farceur.

_-_ Waow ! dit celui_-_ci. C'était quoi ?

_-_ Ça fait mal ? l'interrogea son frère avec intérêt.

_-_ Non, ça secoue la tête… C'est génial !

Hermione examina la couverture sur elle avec surprise.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être génial au début, mais au bout d'une demi heure, ça fatigue et si ça dure plus longtemps tu peux en garder des séquelles au cerveau…

_-_ Pff ! grogna Ron. Rien à craindre pour ces deux_-_là !

Il rejeta la couverture sur ses jambes et voulut se lever. Il s'emmêla dans le plaid et jura grossièrement.

_-_ Mais quelle est l'andouille qui nous a recouverts comme ça ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est lui ! s'écrièrent George et Fred de concert.

Ils tendaient un index accusateur vers un fauteuil d'où dépassaient un œil globuleux et une oreille tombante.

_-_ Deepher va tout de suite se taper la tête contre le mur, Monsieur… gémit la voix de l'Elfe.

Hermione fit de gros yeux à Ron et lui donna un coup de coude.

_-_ Voyons, Ron ! Deepher a voulu bien faire… C'était très gentil… Dis_-_le lui !

_-_ Heu… Oui bien sûr, c'est trrrrrèèèèès gentil Deepher… sauf qu'on est le premier août et pas le premier janvier… et qu'on risquait pas de geler sur place…

Fred pouffa. Et George se rapprocha d'Hermione :

_-_C'est vrai ça ! Et puis qui resterait de glace en si merveilleuse compagnie ?

Ron repoussa son frère d'un geste du bras. Visiblement, il n'appréciait que fort peu le sourire qu'il adressait à Hermione.

_-_ En tous cas, asséna_-_t_-_il avec force, Deepher au moins respecte le sommeil des autres, lui ! Merci Deepher de prendre soin de nous.

Hermione lui sourit, satisfaite, et Ron sentit tomber sa colère contre l'Elfe. Fred se tenait les côtes de rire et George se frottait le nez –là où il avait pris le coude de Ron_-_ en essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux encore hérissés.

_-_ Quelle heure est_-_il ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Six heures du matin… répondit George.

_-_ Deepher prépare le petit_-_déjeuner ? s'enquit l'Elfe avec espoir.

_-_ C'est trop tôt ! grogna Ron sur un regard accusateur à ses frères. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire qu'à embêter le monde de si bon matin…

Hermione examina les jumeaux d'un air dubitatif.

_-_ Je croyais que vous deviez rester chez Percy après votre petite causerie avec Maugrey… dit_-_elle. Et vous me semblez d'humeur joyeuse… Vous avez abusé de la bièraubeurre ou vous avez eu des nouvelles de France… De bonnes nouvelles, même ?

_-_ Ce que tu es intelligente, Hermione ! admira George. Et perspicace…

Ron saisit son frère par le col de sa robe.

_-_ OK ! J'arrête ! fit ce dernier, les bras levé en signe d'armistice. Désolé Hermione… depuis que j'ai respiré la poudre aux yeux de l'amour, ça m'arrive tout le temps… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ? s'énerva Ron. Laisse tomber Hermione et dis_-_nous ce que vous savez !

Ce fut Fred qui prit la parole :

_-_ Mme Maxime a appelé papa, il y a environ une heure : Bill et Tonks sont arrivés en France et Charlie a repris connaissance au moment même où ils rejoignaient l'Hôpital accompagnés par Fleur.

Ron lâcha son frère dans un bruit de baudruche qui se dégonfle et se laissa retomber sur le sofa, soulagé et épuisé. Hermione sauta au cou de George dans un petit cri de joie.

_-_ Est_-_il sorti d'affaire ? demanda_-_t_-_elle surexcitée.

_-_ Il semblerait, fit George, ravi.

Hermione le serra encore une fois contre elle.

_-_ Par Merlin et Morgane ! s'écria Ron. Maintenant je prendrais volontiers un bon petit déjeuner, moi !

_-_ Moi aussi ! approuva vigoureusement Fred.

_-_ Et vous savez de qui on a eu des nouvelles également ? s'exclama George qui prenait goût à annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.

_-_ De Krum ! s'écria_-_t_-_il sur le même ton enthousiaste que ses frères.

_-_ Viktor Krum ! s'étrangla Ron soudain dégrisé de sa joie.

_-_ Oui ! il était avec Mme Maxime. C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a…

_-_ ramené Charlie, termina son cadet à sa place.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione. Elle avait eu raison une fois de plus. Comment pouvait_-_il encore s'en étonner ? Il regardait George qui la dévisageait avec exaltation et qui lui tenait les mains.

_-_ Comment va_-_t_-_il ? demandait Hermione. A_-_t_-_il été blessé lui aussi ? Comment s'est_-_il trouvé au cœur de la bataille ?

_-_ Il va bien, répondit Fred. Il en a l'air en tout cas. Il n'a pas eu le temps de parler beaucoup. Papa a réussi à reconnecter la cheminée de l'appartement de Percy au réseau international pour pouvoir parler avec Mme Maxime, ou Bill ou Tonks… Nous étions donc chez Percy pour un petit tour d'horizon de nos dernières inventions et vanter leurs mérites auprès de ce vieil incrédule de Maugrey quand la cheminée s'est allumée…

_-_ Il était presque cinq heures du matin, précisa George. On a eu une de ses frousses !

_-_ C'était Mme Maxime qui annonçait le réveil de Charlie. Elle était si bouleversée…! Mille gargouilles, c'est pas beau une géante qui pleure !

_-_ Et comme elle ne pouvait pas parler parce qu'elle pleurait !…

_-_ …Elle a envoyé Krum faire son rapport !

_-_ J'ai cru que Maugrey allait plonger dans l'âtre pour lui tordre le cou !

_-_ Papa a réussi à le calmer… soupira Fred.

_-_ Pas du tout ! s'exclama George. Sa jambe postiche a glissé parce que Penny avait laissé tomber une tranche de bacon quand la cheminée s'est allumée toute seule.

_-_ Ah oui ! fit Fred. Il est tombé et son œil magique a sauté de son orbite.

_-_ Beurk ! dit George. Mais au moins il a passé le temps que Krum parlait à le rechercher partout. C'est bizarre quand même que Pénélope l'ait retrouvé au fond de sa tasse de thé…

Fred ricana. Hermione secoua la tête avec exaspération.

_-_ Bref, reprit George en pouffant, ce bon vieux Krum nous a juste dit que Charrrlie était rrréveillé et que les guérrrisseurrrrs étaient trrrrés contents… _-_ Il a dit aussi : Tous les amis de RRRoumania présque tous morrrts… ou cachés.

_-_ Mais il a dit comment il s'est retrouvé auprès de Charlie ? voulut savoir Ron, atterré par les nouvelles d'Europe et davantage encore par l'attitude de ses frères.

_-_ Il a dit : Un homme est venu à Durrrmstrrrang avant la fin de l'année scolairrre. Il s'appelle Léstrange. Il a dit : Pas bonne chose passer en Roumanie ! Il a dit : Le Maîtrrreuu pas content…

_-_ George ! gronda Hermione.

_-_ Oui ! Ca suffit, George ! renchérit Ron. C'est pas drôle.

_-_ Et puis c'est même pas vrai, ajouta Fred. Il ne parle pas comme ça Krum. Il a fait de gros progrès en anglais grâce à sa correspondance avec Hermione.

Ron rugit :

_-_ Vous allez me dire enfin ce qu'il a raconté ce… ce…. Krum !

_-_ Lestrange était à Durmstrang fin juin. Début juillet, alors qu'il assistait à une réunion avec d'autres Mangemorts, il a appris que l'Ordre de Roumanie était prêt à succomber. Répondit précipitamment Fred, inquiet de l'air mauvais de Ron et de sa main qui agitait sa baguette.

_-_ Il s'est porté volontaire pour faire partie de l'escouade qui devait porter le coup fatal. Ils ont tous transplanés là_-_bas. Pettigrew les attendait dans les montagnes. Ils sont tombés sur les membres de l'Ordre par surprise… C'était horrible. Il y avait des Loups_-_Garous des deux côtés et c'était la pleine lune… Il a cherché Charlie et il l'a trouvé auprès d'un gros serpent mort. Enfin, il croit que c'était un serpent, parce qu'il était découpé en morceaux et qu'il n'en restait que la peau…

_-_ Et Pettigrew aussi l'avait trouvé, précisa George nettement moins guilleret.

Les jumeaux firent la même grimace.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui a fait ? hurla Ron.

_-_ Sais pas… déglutit Fred.

_-_ Mais ce devait pas être beau à voir… et puis un loup lui a sauté dessus !

Ron et Hermione pâlirent.

_-_ Sur Charlie ? balbutia Hermione.

_-_ Non ! sur Pettigrew… mais il s'est transformé en rat et il s'est échappé… Krum dit qu'il a cru que le Loup allait se jeter sur lui quand l'autre lui a échappé, mais il a suivi le rat et lui, Krum, a pu emmener Charlie loin de la bataille. Il a transplané dans la forêt sans même savoir si Charlie était encore vivant. Il l'a soigné comme il a pu, il l'a caché, il lui a fait traverser l'Europe malgré la fièvre et les plaies qui ne voulaient pas cicatriser… Il ne savait où aller, sauf chez Mme Maxime. Il transplanait peu à peu parce que Charlie ne supportait pas ça.

_-_ Je crois que Charlie serait mort si le voyage avait duré un jour ou deux de plus…

La voix de George était un peu rauque et son visage avait perdu son air mutin. Même le baiser qu'Hermione lui donna sur la joue ne réussit pas à le dérider.

_-_ Une journée de plus, une journée de moins…

La voix d'Harry les fit se retourner vivement.

_-_… ça peut faire toute la différence.

Ils fixaient le jeune homme en pyjama, pieds nus, sur le seuil de la porte.

_-_ Tu étais là ? demanda bêtement Ron. Tu as tout entendu.

Harry s'avança vers eux. On entendit un bruit étrange et saugrenu derrière un fauteuil. D'un geste de la baguette Fred le déplaça légèrement. Deepher leur tournait le dos. Il se mouchait dans un pan de son habit de majordome, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

_-_ Deepher va préparer le petit_-_déjeuner… balbutia_-_t_-_il complètement effaré d'avoir été surpris en flagrant délit de sentimentalité.

Il claqua des doigts et transplana rapidement. Un petit rire nerveux secoua tout à coup George, bientôt imité par Fred. Harry s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il se retenait de rire lui aussi. Il désigna la tête de George, aux cheveux encore dressés :

_-_ Une expérience qui a mal tourné ? demanda_-_t_-_il en souriant déjà de la réponse.

George éclata de rire. Fred se tenait les côtes.

_-_ Non ! C'est Hermione ! parvint_-_il à prononcer entre deux hoquets.

_-_ C'est Hermione qui t'a fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête ? répéta Harry, pas certain d'avoir tout saisi.

Fred éclata de rire. George se tint les côtes. Hermione elle_-_même ne pu résister. Elle se mit à rire avec les jumeaux, à en pleurer.

Ron, lui, ne partageait pas l'hilarité ambiante. Il revivait chacun des évènements évoqués par ses frères, terrifié, tassé dans le dossier du fauteuil.

_-_ Le loup, c'était Remus… n'est_-_ce pas…

Sa voix se perdit au milieu des fous rires inextinguibles.

_-_ LE LOUP, C'ETAIT REMUS ?

Les rires cessèrent brusquement, sauf celui de Fred.

_-_ Certainement, répondit vivement Hermione. C'était sûrement lui, mon cœur…

Elle posa la main sur la joue de Ron, un peu inquiète de sa pâleur qui persistait. Elle lui sourit doucement et caressa son front.

_-_ C'est fini, Ron… murmura_-_t_-_elle. C'est passé. Charlie va s'en sortir.

_-_ Oui, renifla George, grâce aux relations de Mr Delacour et de Mme Maxime…

_-_ Et à ce bon vieux Krum ! ajouta Fred en s'essuyant les yeux. Quand je pense qu'on l'a traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, ce pauvre garçon !

_-_ **_Tu_** l'as traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, corrigea George.

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Fred. Toi, c'était plutôt la malédiction que tu appelais sur lui.

_-_ Quelle idée aussi de se laisser embrigader dans cette école de fous furieux qu'est Durmstrang ?

_-_ Heureusement qu'il l'a fait, leur rappela Harry avec un regard de biais vers Hermione. Il n'aurait pu sinon se trouver à propos pour sauver Charlie.

_-_ Oui, souffla Ron.

Il sembla à Harry que ce simple mot lui coûtait le souffle

* * *

RAR : 

**_mystyck : tadda g enfin trouvé une fote d'ortograf_** hahhahaha ! S'il faut les chercher, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas de masses… du moins j'espère.  
**_chap 83 deuxieme ou troisieme mot... conte ne veut pas dir contre _**: Celle_-_ci m'a échappée… mais c'est plus une faute de frappe que d'orthographe. Je vais corriger immédiatement.  
**_ha la chui fier de penC kia d'otre gen ki fon des fotes_** Cette phrase me laisse perplexe je l'avoue… moi je serai soulagée, rassurée de n'être pas la seule à faire des fautes… mais fière pas tant que cela… Et puis, c'est peut_-_être une réflexion de vieille croûtonne, mais le langage SMS ne favorise pas à mon sens l'apprentissage d'une orthographe correcte… Mais si je dis ça, c'est purement égoïste de ma part le SMS est une langue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre. **_sino rien a dire sur la fic _**Ben si quand même, un petit mot, non ?  
**_mystyck : et une otre une! bon aniversère g bien cherché n'existe pas lol par contre j'imagine que tu as voulu dire bon anniversaire qui lui signifie souhaiter le jour de la naissance de qqun (ici harry)_** Oui, toi tu le sais, moi je le sais… Mais apparemment Hagrid ne le sait pas… C'est dans sa lettre à Harry… et il y en a quelques unes, de fautes d'orthographe, dans sa lettre…

**_Alixe_****_ : Ah je suis contente que Krum soit réhabilité. Je l'espérai. _**Réhabilité, certes, mais pas pour tout le monde…  
**_C vrai, on se demande dans les livres pourquoi Voldemort ne rentre pas par les passages secrets dans Poudlard, puisque Queudver les connait. Peut-être une protection qui ne laisse passer que les élèves ?_** Oui c'est ce que je me demande aussi. La seule solution que j'entrevois, c'est qu'une armée de mangemort entière aurait du mal à passer par les souterrains… Du moins il n'y aurait plus d'effet de surprise et il serait facile de les cueillir un à un… surtout qu'un débarquement massif à Pré au Lard ne passerait pas inaperçu… Ensuite la protection de Poudlard tant qu'elle est effective ne laisserait sans doute pas faire un massacre à l'intérieur…

**_J'adhère totalement à ton explication sur les raisons qui ont poussé Dumbledore à toujours refuser le poste de DCFM à Rogue_**. J'avoue que pour l'instant je n'en vois pas d'autres…  
**_Et ce pauvre Ron qui va sans doute voir sa soeur et son meilleur ami sortir avec des Serpentard. la vie est dure quand même !_** Oui, surtout pour Ron…  
**_Dans le passage sur les lunettes sales de Harry, ils parlent de quoi, si ce n'est de McGregor ?_** Oui c'est évident… sauf pour Ron…

**_Ayako : Euh chez moi on commence à devenir sociable dès qu'on commence à se foutre (gentiment) des autres et Sev y est arrivé _**Ha dans ce cas, alors…  
**_Sinon j'aime enormément ta vision de ce perso, on a l'impression qu'il n'est pas cas aussi desepéré qu'il en a l'air... Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta vision de Sev est optimiste (il a pas souffert de 10 morts pour être ce qu'il est devenu quoi...)_** Tu trouves ? Oui peut_-_être…**_Par contre je crains quand même pour ce cher homme... veux pas qu'il lui arrive kkchose ;; (tt lmonde sait en effet que si voldy lui met la main dessus il ne loupera pas)_** C'est sûr que le Doloris ne sera pas assez fort pour lui..  
**_Enfin, on commence à comprendre les differentes interactions entre les persos...et Victor n'est pas un traitre o_** Et non ! Viktor ne peut pas être un traitre…  
**_En tt cas j'espère qu'on reverra Dennis _**on entendra parler de lui du moins…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : réintrosuire Ellie dans ce chapitre sans qu'elle ne fasse rien, c'est un trait de génie! _**C'est de loin la meilleure idée que j'aie jamais eu, en effet, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… heu… désolée un réflexe…  
**_bon, Harry va-t-il faire son introspection et enfin s'avouer qu'il en pince pour Ellie?_** Heu… peut_-_être… avec lui on ne sait jamais…

**_Lyane : Waou! S'ils battent le rappel des anciens élèves, ça pourrait faire une sacrée différence. L'idée que l'AD (enfin, c'est plus vraiment l'Ad, mais bon) sorte de Poudlard est une très bonne idée. Mais il faudra être sur de tous les membres. C'est moins facile._** Ce sera le boulot des jumeaux…  
**_J'ai bien aimé ton explication sur la raison du retour de Rogue vers la lumière pour l'amour de Poudlard. C'est vrai que le peu qu'on sait de lui c'est qu'il a eu une enfance malheureuse. Et il devait voir Poudlard comme son seul vrai foyer, comme Harry. Le fait d'être harcelé parles Maraudeurs devait être une horreur pour lui. Il n'était même pas tranquille "chez lui"._** Le problème c'est qu'on sait aussi que pour au moins un des Maraudeurs sinon deux, Poudlard était aussi chez eux… et que si les Maraudeurs harcelaient Rogue, lui même n'était pas en reste !  
**_Je comprend mieux pourquoi Harry se posait des questions sur Maugrey. Sa parano aiguë a encore augmentée. Ca en devient grâve, il va en venir à, ne plus se faire confiance à lui même._** Oui, mais dans des circonstances pareilles… sans compter qu'il a passé un an ou presque enfermé dans une malle… c'est compréhensible… Pour l'instant Dumbledore arrive à le contrôler, c'est déjà ça…  
**_Je reviens un peu plus au début, mais le fait que les jumeaux soient demandés pour organiser la défense de Poudlard à l'extérieur, ça veut dire qu'on en entendra plus parler (euh, elle est compréhensible, ma phrase? Sinon, laisse tomber)? _**Oui, j'ai compris ! lol ! c'est fort possible !  
Si j'ai bien compris, on aura pas de nouvelle de Remus avant plusieurs chapitres? J'espère qu'il arrivera au moins à voir mourrir Peter avant la fin (qu'il meure ou que tu le sauve, c'est toi qui décide, tu es un peu la déesse de cette univers.) hahahahahahaha ! quelle brillante manière d'adresser une prière à la grande déesse que je suis ! Je suis la reine du monde ! Youuuuu ! lol !  
Pour Krum, je m'étais toujours douté que c'était trop simple cette histoire de trahison. Soit il joue double jeu avec Dumbledore, soit il le faisait avec Voldemort. Je penche pour la seconde solution, il a fait semblant de retourner sa veste pour avoir des informations sur l'évolution des choses dans l'Est. Il n'a peut_-_être tout simplement pas eu le choix… Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a des parents en Roumanie et qu'une prise de position différente que celle qu'on lui imposait aurait pu leur coûter la vie…


	11. Chapitre 90 : Allégresse

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 90**

**ALLEGRESSE**

.  
.  
Ce fut le petit_-_déjeuner le plus bruyant qu'Harry eût jamais vécu, même en comptant ceux qu'il prenait depuis six ans à Poudlard. Ginny, en pyjama elle aussi, sautillait dans la cuisine, harcelant les jumeaux. Mrs Weasley parlait toute seule, volubile et excitée, de son emploi du temps de la journée. Arthur répondait à Hermione du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur la manière dont Viktor avait ramené Charlie et sur les blessures de ce dernier. Fred réclamait à manger et George s'empiffrait, pour le plus grand bonheur de Deepher qui remplissait leurs assiettes aussi vite que les garçons leurs estomacs. Harry faisait mille questions lui aussi et écoutait les réponses que chacun donnait à celles qu'il n'avait pas posées.

Seul Ron restait silencieux et morose, comme terrassé. Il toucha à peine à son déjeuner et ne s'intéressa guère à la conversation. Il ne posa qu'une seule question :

_-_ Quand Charlie rentre_-_t_-_il ?

Les voix se turent brusquement. Son père répondit que le retour de Charlie n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Les discussions reprirent tout aussitôt… Ron se leva et quitta la cuisine sans que cela alertât Mrs Weasley toute à son soulagement loquace. Arthur toutefois demanda discrètement à Harry ce qui arrivait au plus jeune de ses fils.

_-_ Il a été très affecté par l'incertitude de ces derniers jours, expliqua Mrs Weasley sur un ton léger.

_-_ Oui, il aime beaucoup Charlie, dit Fred la bouche pleine.

_-_ On n'aurait pas dû lui raconter que c'était son rat qui l'avait blessé… fit George, fataliste.

_-_ C'est pas **_son_** rat… corrigea Ginny. C'est **_ce_** rat de Pettigrew.

_-_ Et puis on lui a rien dit ! j'allais pas lui dire que ce pauvre Charlie avait eu droit au Doloris en plus du reste…

_-_ Et on n'a pas parlé des gerbilloises non plus…

_-_ Ni des loups_-_garous…

_-_ Si, les loups_-_garous on en a parlé…

_-_ T'es sûr ? Ah oui…

Ginny se mit à pouffer.

_-_ Moi, je crois plutôt que ce qui rend Ron si maussade, c'est le fait qu'Hermione va repartir bientôt loin de lui !

Les jumeaux tournèrent peu discrètement les yeux vers cette dernière qui se fit encore plus petite sur sa chaise.

_-_ Je crois que je devrais aller le voir, murmura_-_t_-_elle en se levant.

Elle quitta la pièce et les jumeaux se remirent à parler pour ne rien dire. Arthur s'apprêta à repartir au Ministère et sa femme lui rappela de prévenir Minerva McGonagall de l'amélioration de l'état de Charlie. Ginny n'écouta pas sa mère qui lui conseillait d'aller s'habiller. Elle s'assit entre ses frères et réclama des détails qu'ils n'avaient guère. Ils avaient répété et commenté les propos de Krum, ils n'avaient plus rien à dire. Molly leur suggéra de faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre leur **_boutique_**. Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade lorsque Mrs Weasley prononça ces mots. Heureusement, George se mit à rire.

_-_ On a décidé de ne pas ouvrir aujourd'hui !

_-_ C'est jour de fête chez les Weasley ! s'écria Fred.

_-_ On va juste faire un tour au magasin pour mettre un panneau : Fermeture exceptionnelle pour cause de rétablissement inespéré !

_-_ Et moi je vais passer chez Angélina pour lui donner des nouvelles…

_-_ Ensuite on retourne chez Percy pour tâcher d'avoir d'autres nouvelles par Bill !

_-_ Vous croyez qu'on pourra lui faire passer un colis ?

_-_ Pourquoi ? se moqua Harry. Vous avez besoin d'écouler votre stock de Dragées Arc_-_En_-_Ciel ?

Mrs Weasley dressa l'oreille.

_-_ Il est hors de question que vous vous installiez chez Percy ! trancha_-_t_-_elle. Son appartement n'est pas une annexe de votre boutique ! et Pénélope en a assez des chausse_-_trappes que vous laissez derrière vous…

_-_ Quelle rabat joie ! grommela George.

_-_ Elle était déjà comme ça quand elle était préfète en chef, souviens_-_toi… murmura Fred.

_-_ Oui, elle faisait la paire avec Percy… grimaça George.

_-_ Ça va être gai, grogna encore George. J'imagine les réunions de famille avec elle et Percy à table !

Ginny éclata de rire :

_-_ Sans compter Fleur et ses airs pincés ! Ni Hermione : Ron ne mange pas comme un cochon, donne un peu l'exemple à tes neveux !

_-_ Quels neveux ? s'étonna George.

_-_ Les futurs enfants de tes frères, gros malin !

_-_ Argh ! s'étrangla Fred en portant les mains à sa gorge. Les pauvres ! des parents comme Percy et Penny, merci du cadeau !

Mrs Weasley prit un air outré.

_-_ Fred ! Georges ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Et toi aussi Ginny ! Que va penser Harry de notre famille ?

_-_ Oh ! fit George sur un ton désinvolte… Tu sais, il fréquente Ron depuis six ans déjà. Il se doute bien que nous sommes une famille tout à fait…convenable et respectable ! Conclut_-_il tandis que sa mère portait vivement la main à sa baguette.

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi. La tension des jours précédents était retombée. Il se sentait fatigué et incapable de songer à autre chose qu'au bonheur dérisoire de se trouver là, auprès de cette famille "convenable et respectable", mais ô combien chaleureuse.

.  
.  
Hermione frappa à la porte de la chambre des garçons sans obtenir de réponse. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au petit salon. Ron était bien là, prostré dans le fauteuil où ils avaient passé la nuit. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

_-_ Je te dérange ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Il sursauta et rangea précipitamment le petit objet dans sa poche. Il balbutia une réponse incompréhensible quand elle s'assit près de lui.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas rassuré pour Charlie ? Les nouvelles sont pourtant bonnes… Je sais que nous ne sommes pas là de le revoir en Angleterre, mais c'est déjà bien de savoir qu'il est tiré d'affaire…

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est pas ça, dit_-_il en baissant la tête. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être un idiot, parfois…

Hermione prit sa main dans les siennes et soupira.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas te gâcher cette journée, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tu veux que ce soit cela que j'emporte avec moi à Poudlard ? L'image de ton visage grognon ?

Elle lui souriait, pour l'encourager à faire de même. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

_-_ J'ai peur que tu m'oublies, murmura_-_t_-_il honteusement.

_-_ Oh ! Ron ! soupira Hermione à nouveau. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il faut que je dise ou que je fasse pour que tu cesses de douter de moi ?

_-_ Je ne veux pas te blesser, se défendit Ron. Je suis malheureux quand tu es loin de moi.

_-_ Je n'aime pas non plus être loin de toi, répondit Hermione. Mais on n'y peut rien. Il faut s'accommoder de ces choses sur lesquelles nous n'avons aucune maîtrise. Ce n'est pas supportable sinon…

Ron mit la main dans sa poche.

_-_ Jure_-_moi que tu ne riras pas… dit_-_il avant de l'en retirer.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Je vais essayer, promit_-_elle.

Il sortit son poing fermé de la poche de son pantalon et lui demanda de fermer les yeux.

_-_ Soulève tes cheveux.

Elle s'exécuta, tout en essayant de tenir sa promesse. Sur sa gorge, elle sentit un effleurement léger et autour de son cou le contact à peine perceptible d'une chaîne. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Elle lutta contre le désir d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne l'y autorisât.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle tout de même avec curiosité.

_-_ Un cadeau, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, sur le fermoir de la chaîne qu'il venait de reposer sur sa peau. Il lui fit lâcher sa chevelure et la remit lui_-_même en place.

_-_ Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit_-_il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle porta immédiatement les mains à son cou et baissa la tête.

_-_ Oh ! Ron ! souffla_-_t_-_elle.

L'émotion lui nouait la gorge. Elle en avait la chair de poule. Elle prit entre ses doigts, délicatement, le petit cœur en argent ouvragé qu'il venait de lui offrir.

_-_ Oh ! Ron ! Répéta_-_t_-_elle. C'est magnifique !

_-_ Ce n'est pas grand_-_chose, bafouilla Ron, rouge de contentement devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Hermione. C'est… c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

Elle renifla, la main fermée sur le bijou à son cou. Elle le regardait à présent avec un sourire radieux et des yeux embués. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête vers le cœur et à la grande surprise de Ron, l'ouvrit en deux.

_-_ Il est cassé ! s'exclama le jeune homme déçu. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu de cela !

Hermione se mit à rire, d'un rire mouillé de larmes de bonheur.

_-_ Non ! C'est un médaillon, voyons. C'est fait exprès pour y mettre une photo, ou une mèche de cheveux…

Rassuré, Ron lui demanda quelle photo elle allait mettre dedans. Elle réfléchit un peu avant de répondre :

_-_ J'ai une superbe photo de Pattenrond qui traîne par là…

Elle éclata de rire comme le nez de Ron s'allongeait visiblement.

_-_ Idiot ! quelle photo veux_-_tu que j'y mette ! Mais la tienne, bien sûr !

Elle l'embrassa avec tant de fougue que Ron fut surpris. Il reprit très vite ses esprits et lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'enthousiasme que de soulagement.

_-_ Tu sais, dit_-_il encore à son oreille jusqu'où avait coulé une larme. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un objet précieux…

_-_ Il l'est pour moi, répondit Hermione blottie contre son épaule. Plus que tu ne le crois.

Il se pencha sur elle, son sourire revenu et un délicieux frisson au creux de l'estomac.

VLAM !

Ils sursautèrent. Ron leva la tête, courroucé, vers celui ou celle qui osait les déranger ainsi.

_-_ Oooooooohhhhhhh ! gémit une voix craintive.

Hermione se retourna vivement.

_-_ Dobby ? fit_-_elle intriguée.

Effectivement, l'elfe de Poudlard se trouvait au milieu du salon, les quatre fers en l'air et une chaise renversée sur lui. La jeune fille repoussa Ron pour se précipiter vers le petit être tétanisé de stupeur.

_-_Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec inquiétude. Comment as_-_tu fait cela ?

_-_ Dobby est très maladroit, Hermione Granger… geignit l'elfe. Dobby aurait dû faire plus attention. Il ne connaît pas la maison. Il aurait dû se montrer plus prudent. Mais Dobby était si content de revoir Harry Potter et ses amis. Dobby est très inquiet. Harry Potter devait revenir hier soir à Poudlard. Le gâteau d'anniversaire ne vas plus être bon à présent. Ca ne fait rien, Dobby en fera un autre pour Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu viens faire ici ? questionna Ron intrigué et mécontent.

Dobby sourit de son sourire disgracieux. Il leva une main.

_-_ Dobby est venu porter…

_-_ LE COURRIER ! hurla Ron.

Il se précipita sur l'Elfe et lui arracha les paquets et les lettres de la main.

_-_ HARRY ! GINNY ! reprit Ron en cherchant frénétiquement un courrier à son nom.

Harry et Ginny accoururent aux cris du jeune homme. Ils se présentèrent à la porte, juste à temps pour attraper une lettre de Poudlard pour Harry, une lettre identique ainsi que plusieurs autres pour Ginny. Hermione, elle, eut droit à un petit paquet qui portait le sceau de Poudlard.

Elle l'ouvrit avec angoisse. Il contenait la liste des livres et fournitures pour l'année scolaire, ainsi qu'un badge. Ce fut Ginny qui poussa le cri qu'elle eût voulu pousser.

_-_ Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ! Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !

_-_ Félicitations, Hermione ! sourit Harry.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise et l'hystérie de Ginny ne lui semblait pas justifiée. Cependant la joie de la jeune fille pour son amie ne faisait aucun doute.

_-_ Félicitations, Hony, murmura Ron.

Hermione pâlit un peu.

_-_ Oh ! Ron ! Je suis désolée…

Ron se mit à rire.

_-_ Faut pas ! Maman va peut_-_être être un peu déçue, mais moi, franchement, je te laisse ton badge !

Il l'enlaça et pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas, il l'embrassa. Dobby choisit ce moment pour se faufiler parmi les jeunes gens et tirer la manche d'Harry.

_-_ Bonjour, Harry Potter, dit_-_il.

_-_ C'est toi qui as fait le facteur ? lui sourit Harry.

_-_ Et qui est venu dire à Harry Potter et Hermione Granger qu'ils étaient attendus pour le repas de ce soir à Poudlard…

Dobby se demanda pourquoi tout le monde ne partageait pas son enthousiasme à cette nouvelle. Ron serra à nouveau Hermione contre lui.

_-_ D'ici à ce soir, on a toute la journée ! dit_-_il d'une voix mal assurée.

Hermione attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa encore. Ginny se plongea dans son courrier en gloussant et Harry fit de même dans sa lettre de Poudlard.

_-_ J'ai entendu du bruit… dit la voix de Mrs Weasley. RONALD ! Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette tenue !

Ginny retint un fou rire.

_-_ C'est vrai ça, Ron ! fit_-_elle. Ce n'est pas une tenue… Tu es Préfet !

_-_ Oui, répondit Harry prêt à éclater lui aussi. Et il essaie de corrompre la Préfète en Chef pour obtenir un traitement de faveur…

Le visage irrité de Molly s'éclaira soudain :

_-_ Hermione ! Ma chérie ! C'est merveilleux !

Puis elle réfléchit une seconde et se rendit compte que cela signifiait que son dernier fils ne serait pas Préfet_-_en_-_Chef. Un soupçon de déception passa dans son regard lorsqu'elle repoussa Ron, un peu honteux, loin d'Hermione. Elle serra cependant la jeune fille contre son cœur avec sincérité.

_-_ Eh bien, soupira_-_t_-_elle. J'espère que tu auras assez d'autorité sur ceux_-_ci pour les empêcher de faire des bêtises…

Hermione lui rendit un sourire crispé.

_-_ Je vais essayer, Madame…

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire cette fois. Harry fixa la pointe de ses chaussures. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour rester sérieux et ne pas s'attirer le même regard furibond de la part de Molly et Hermione que celui qu'elles venaient de lancer sur la jeune fille.

_-_ Bien, Ginny ! dit sa mère, d'un air pincé. J'espère que toi au moins tu feras honneur à ta famille…

_-_ Il ne faut pas dire ça, Madame ! rétorqua Hermione vivement. Ron est un excellent Préfet. Et il ne fait pas moins honneur aux Weasley que chacun de ses frères. Après tout les jumeaux non plus n'ont pas été préfets et vous ne les en aimez pas moins, je pense.

Le visage de Molly prit une expression effarée. Elle tourna les yeux vers son fils, la mine effondrée.

_-_ Mais les jumeaux… ce sont les jumeaux, balbutia_-_t_-_elle. Nous avons mis beaucoup d'espoir en Ron… et nous ne voudrions pas être déçus…

La tête de Ron s'allongea davantage.

_-_ Comme en Charlie ! répliqua Hermione. Pourtant, lui non plus n'a pas été Préfet_-_en_-_Chef si ma mémoire est bonne. Voudriez_-_vous dire que lui aussi vous a déçu…

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley consciente que chacune de ses paroles de justification avait enfoncé un poignard dans le cœur de son fils.

Elle se précipita vers lui, les bras ouverts et les larmes aux yeux.

_-_ Je n'ai rien voulu dire de semblable, mon chéri…

Elle le serra contre elle et le força à se pencher sur elle.

_-_ Tu sais bien que nous sommes fiers de toi, Ronnie… n'est_-_ce pas.

_-_ Ouais… grogna Ron, bourru.

Sa mère lui caressa la joue. Elle la tapota gentiment et lui sourit.

_-_ Tu devrais te raser un peu, Ron, mon chéri…

Puis elle réclama les lettres de Poudlard de chacun des jeunes gens. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_-_ Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Ginny tu récupèreras les livres de Ron. Toi, Ronnie, tu sais où sont ceux des jumeaux… Leurs livres de Septième Année n'ont pas vraiment servi… encore moins que les autres… Ils sont neufs…. Et dire qu'il y en a deux de chaque ! Harry pourra en profiter… il y en aura très peu à acheter… Hermione, tu as beaucoup de livres, cette année… Tu es sûre qu'il n'y pas d'erreur ?… Bien, je vais faire le tri de ce que vous avez déjà… ensuite les jumeaux porteront la commande chez Fleury… Veux_-_tu que je m'en occupe aussi pour toi, ma chérie ?

Elle s'adressait à Hermione, mais ce fut Ron qui répondit que c'était une excellente idée.

_-_ Ca veut dire que nous n'irons pas sur le chemin de Traverse ? demanda Ginny, déçue.

Molly regarda sa fille comme si elle venait de dire une obscénité.

_-_ Tu n'y penses pas !

_-_ Mais maman….

_-_ C'est hors de question !

_-_ Maman…

Mrs Weasley quitta la pièce, digne et intraitable suivie par une Ginny implorante.

_-_ Et va t'habiller ! Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette tenue à cette heure de la matinée !

Ce fut au tour de Ron de pouffer. Harry, un court instant, crut que la mère de son ami parlait pour lui. Il contempla son pyjama et décida d'aller se changer. Il se rendit compte à ce moment que quelque chose était agrippé à sa jambe et que ce quelque chose n'était autre que Dobby.

_-_ La mère des amis d'Harry Potter est en colère ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

Ron se mit à rire.

_-_ Non, non ! Dobby ! ne crains rien… Elle n'est pas en colère conte toi, ni contre quiconque, d'ailleurs. Elle est toujours comme ça…

Dobby leva un œil interrogateur vers Harry qui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Dobby a cru que la mère des amis d'Harry Potter était mécontente à cause de la chaise que Dobby a fait tomber ! expliqua_-_t_-_il avec soulagement. Dobby peut_-_il rentrer à Poudlard pour préparer le retour de Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Harry lui accorda l'autorisation avec empressement. Dobby transplana juste au moment où Deepher entrait dans le salon pour y faire le ménage. Le vieil elfe de l'Hôtel Delacour ouvrit davantage ses yeux globuleux et la panique envahit tout son être.

_-_ Qui est cet elfe étranger ? demanda_-_t_-_il en tremblant.

_-_ C'est l'elfe d'Harry ! répondit Ron d'une traite.

_-_ Non ! se récria celui_-_ci.

Deepher se tourna vers lui, très digne.

_-_ Harry Potter est mécontent du service de Deepher ? s'enquit_-_il.

_-_ Non ! répéta Harry.

_-_ Alors pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait venir son elfe de maison pour le servir ?

_-_ Mais non ! balbutia Harry.

Il leva des yeux implorants vers Hermione.

Celle_-_ci s'agenouilla devant l'elfe peiné et déçu. Harry battit en retraite, laissant la jeune fille se débrouiller avec les explications tandis que Ron riait comme d'une bonne farce.

.  
.  
Ron frappa à la porte de la chambre et Harry lui répondit d'entrer. L'humeur maussade du matin semblait s'être dissipée avec l'arrivée du courrier. Le jeune rouquin prit des vêtements de rechange dans son armoire en chantonnant.

_-_ Tout va bien, Ron ? demanda Harry, déconcerté.

_-_ Tout va bien, Harry, répondit Ron sereinement.

Il y eut un silence tout relatif, durant lequel Ron sifflota un air entraînant.

_-_ Et je peux savoir ce qui te rend si joyeux alors que tu étais au bord de la dépression il n'y a pas une heure ?

Ron se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Tu sais Harry, il n'y pas mieux que des bonnes nouvelles pour te mettre de bonne humeur…

Harry n'en doutait pas, cependant, il se demandait quelle genre de bonnes nouvelles avait donné de l'entrain à son ami, puisque celles qui concernaient Charlie n'avait pas réussi à le dérider.

_-_ J'ai réfléchi, l'informa Ron alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain, au sujet de ces leçons d'occlumancie que Rogue donnait à Hermione.

_-_ Celles qui ont été suspendues… rappela Harry avec un sourire en coin.

_-_ Elles ne vont pas tarder à être purement et simplement supprimées, je pense.

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry, ironique.

_-_ Oui, assura Ron. Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que Jedusor connaît à présent le secret de Poudlard, n'est_-_ce pas. Dans ce cas, inutile de continuer des séances qui ne servent plus à rien. Qui chercherait à savoir ce qu'il sait déjà ?

_-_ C'est juste, fit Harry. Seulement…

Ron se mit à rire. Il ne le laissa pas finir.

_-_ Elle n'aura plus aucune raison de descendre dans son bureau maintenant, et peut_-_être même qu'elle cessera d'étudier ses livres de magie douteuse. Et peut_-_être que je réussirais à convaincre papa d'insister auprès de Dumbledore pour qu'elle passe le reste des vacances avec nous… puisqu'elle n'a plus de raisons de retourner à Poudlard.

_-_ Heu… Ron… tenta Harry une fois encore.

Mais Ron avait déjà tourné la poignée de la porte et s'était engagé dans le couloir en sifflotant. Harry se dit que c'était peut_-_être mieux comme cela. Le pauvre Ron avait assez eu d'émotions dans la journée : le retour en héros de Krum, sa déception –quoi qu'il en dît_-_ concernant l'insigne de Préfet en Chef, le départ d'Hermione pour tout un nouveau et long mois de séparation. Pouvait_-_il rajouter à ces tourments le fait qu'Hermione n'avait jamais dit que le Secret de Poudlard reposait uniquement sur la Vouivre endormie. Elle avait parlé **d'_une partie du secret de Poudlard. _**Ses paroles résonnèrent à la mémoire du jeune homme :_ **J'estime que vous devez en savoir au moins autant que lui, afin de pouvoir participer à la défense de Poudlard**_ Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout appris et qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle leur avait laissé deviner. Il fut heureux que Ron ne l'eût pas laissé aller plus avant dans ses explications. Il soupira rétrospectivement et commença à ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait emmenées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La tête rayonnante de Ron se montra une fois de plus.

_-_ Au fait, qu'est_-_ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il en souriant.

Harry se trouva pris au dépourvu.

_-_ Heu… rien d'essentiel… Je… J'ai vu que tu avais donné le pendentif à Hermione ! Je croyais que tu le gardais pour son anniversaire…

Il n'était pas mécontent de cette excuse. Il se sentit d'autant mieux que Ron se mit à rire.

_-_ J'ai autre chose pour son anniversaire, lui rappela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ? continua Harry en souriant.

Ron fit une grimace. Il savait que son ami faisait allusion à ses craintes quant à la réaction d'Hermione. L'accepterait_-_elle ? L'aimerait_-_elle ? N'était_-_ce pas un cadeau trop révélateur ?

_-_ Elle a dit que c'était un médaillon et qu'elle allait mettre ma photo dedans… Elle l'a beaucoup aimé. Enfin, je crois…

_-_ J'en suis certain, assura Harry, puisqu'elle le porte.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il rougit et se dépêcha de fermer la porte sur lui. Harry en profita pour pouffer. Elle allait le faire devenir chèvre, sans même le vouloir.

Il n'avait pas fini de formuler cette constatation que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau brusquement et se refermait aussi sec. Ginny lui fit signe de se taire. Elle s'avança vers lui avec des airs de conspiratrice.

_-_ J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! maugréa_-_t_-_elle en lui tendant une lettre.

Harry la prit et lut l'adresse, un peu interloqué. Elle était adressée à Gerald Dennis.

_-_ Tu pourras l'envoyer de Poudlard ? demanda Ginny. Errol ne fait que des bêtises et Ron voudrait savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de Coq…

_-_ Tu as le droit d'écrire à qui tu veux… estima Harry.

_-_ Moi je le sais, mais Ron l'ignore… Tandis que si tu l'envoies de Poudlard avec l'un des hiboux de l'école cela pourra passer pour un courrier officiel, surtout en ce moment où les lettres partent par centaines…

_-_ Tu lui parles de notre projet ? demanda Harry en tournant et retournant le parchemin entre ses mains…

_-_ Je lui en parle, oui… hésita Ginny. Mais vaguement. Je préfère que tu vois cela avec lui. Je lui dis que tu es à Poudlard. J'espère qu'il aura l'idée de te contacter via la cheminée de la salle de Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas osé trop en dire de peur que le courrier soit intercepté.

_-_ Je suis sûr que Dennis trouvera un moyen, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il lui sourit en rangeant la lettre dans son sac.

_-_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à envoyer ? Tu avais pas mal de courrier…

_-_ Neville m'a écrit, et Luna aussi… Mais je ne peux répondre à celle_-_ci car elle ne m'a pas donné son adresse, et Neville me remerciait simplement pour la carte d'anniversaire que je lui ai fait parvenir… Au fait… tu as répondu à Ellie ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Pour la remercier justement… Pour lui dire que nous avons bien reçu sa lettre et qu'elle nous a été fort utile. Et puis, pour lui donner des nouvelles également. Elle dit que son père leur cache des choses, elle serait peut_-_être heureuse d'en savoir plus…

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir. Il pensa à tout autre chose. Les bocaux du labo d'Hermione lui parurent soudain d'une beauté éclatante tandis qu'ils explosaient un à un dans son esprit.

_-_ Pourquoi ne lui écris_-_tu pas toi_-_même ? répondit_-_il quand la série des fioles eût explosé. Après tout c'est à toi que la lettre était adressée.

Ginny lui fit un sourire malicieux.

_-_ En effet, elle m'est adressée mais c'est toi qui la garde précieusement dans la poche de ton pantalon…

Cette fois rien n'y fit. Une bouffée de chaleur monta à sa tête sans qu'il pût l'empêcher. Le rire espiègle de Ginny le piqua au vif.

Il porta la main à sa poche et en sortit la lettre qu'il tendit d'un geste brusque à la jeune fille. Elle rit de plus belle en secouant la tête.

_-_ Mais je n'en veux pas… Garde_-_la donc puisque tu y tiens… Cela t'aidera pour la réponse.

_-_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui répondre…! Fit Harry vexé.

_-_ Tu veux qu'elle pense de toi que tu es mal élevé, en plus du reste ? se moqua Ginny.

_-_ J'écrirais la lettre avec Hermione… compléta Harry de mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Oui, approuva Ginny. Cela t'évitera au moins de te ridiculiser une fois de plus…

Harry fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. Son regard s'obscurcit et ses mâchoires se crispèrent. Loin d'inquiéter Ginny, la menace sourde qui émanait du jeune homme, la mettait au contraire dans une joie incommensurable. Harry fut soudain conscient du ridicule de la situation. Il se détourna de la jeune fille et farfouilla dans son sac, comme s'il devait y trouver la réponse à une question essentielle.

_-_ Ce que tu peux être agaçante, Ginny ! murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle éclata de rire.

_-_ Je sais, c'est ce que disent mes frères depuis que je suis née !

Elle se sauva juste après avoir appuyé un baiser sonore sur la joue du jeune homme.

Harry resta seul, la lettre de France, à la main. Il esquissa le geste de la froisser mais il s'interrompit. Il la lissa longuement entre ses doigts. Plusieurs fois, il fut sur le point de la déchirer. Il y renonça. Ginny avait raison, il aurait besoin de la lettre pour lui répondre, ne serait_-_ce que pour l'adresse. Il la replia et s'apprêta à la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Ne serait_-_elle pas mieux dans son sac ? Non, elle serait plus à l'abri sur lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'on trouvât des preuves contre elle si jamais Rogue venait à apprendre qu'ils avaient percé une partie du secret de Poudlard. Il reprit la lettre et la rouvrit. L'histoire de Mélusine la désignerait comme une complice évidente. Le Professeur ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Il n'écouterait aucune explication et surtout pas les siennes, à lui. Dès son retour à Poudlard, il recopierait la partie qui concernait les Vouivres. Puis il détruirait la lettre de McGregor.

Il replaça finalement le parchemin dans sa poche. Oui, il détruirait sa lettre et il rappellerait à Rogue sa promesse de lui apprendre à ne plus laisser ses yeux exprimer aucun de ses sentiments. Il savait fermer son esprit aux tentatives de Voldemort d'instiller le doute en lui. Il savait repousser les sensations des autres quand celles_-_ci se faisaient si intenses qu'elles lui semblaient tangibles. Mais comment résister à ses propres émotions. Comment les laisser endormies, à défaut de les chasser complètement. Il y avait bien un moyen puisque Rogue y arrivait. Puisque Jedusor y était parvenu… Il frissonna. Il avait accepté certaines de ses ressemblances avec Tom Jedusor. Il avait beaucoup plus de mal à admettre que Voldemort se trouvait au bout du chemin. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il pourrait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas convaincu que la solution résidât dans l'emploi de la magie noire. Hermione insistait sur l'importance de la magie ancienne, mais Voldemort était fort et lui Harry était un être faible comparé à sa puissance. Ils ne luttaient pas avec les mêmes armes. Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans sa tête très souvent. Le choix des armes. Le choix des armes, certes… sauf qu'il ne savait laquelle choisir. Il ne lui serait pas donné de seconde chance. Il n'aurait droit qu'à un seul coup, et les blancs n'auraient pas l'initiative.

La partie d'échec avait avancé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et pas à leur avantage. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il attendait encore qu'on lui dît ce qu'il fallait qu'il fît, où il fallait qu'il allât. Il réalisa qu'il avait dix_-_sept ans depuis la veille et qu'il était majeur. Cela lui sembla dérisoire, compte tenu de la situation. La seule liberté qu'il pouvait prendre était de décider s'il devait déchirer une lettre ou la garder sur lui. Ah… non, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il pouvait s'autoriser… Il s'installa au bureau de la chambre et trouva du papier dans un des tiroirs, ainsi que l'encre et une plume.

_**

* * *

RAR du chapitre 10 -89 **_

_**chrys63 : hello, bon j'ai enfin fini secret d'hermione 1 il y a eu quelques longueurs..dommage.**_ C'est pas retravaillé comme un roman… c'est sûr. Ce n'est qu'une fic. Et je crois que je l'ai déjà dit –mais je n'en suis plus certaine- l'intérêt d'une fic pour un « auteur » c'est de s'attarder sur des détails qui passeraient inaperçus dans un roman.**_ je trouve le début du 2 beaucoup plus dymanique..._** parce qu'en fait ce n'est pas un début mais la continuité du reste… Le rapport au temps change également et les évènements aussi.  
**_j'ai hate de savoir ce qui va leur arriver..harry va t-il enfin finir avec Mc gregor je me demande car cela serait trop dangereux pour elle_** tu crois que cela va arrêter McGregor ? _**et vu l'état psychologique d'harry je ne sais pas si leur relation serait bien aboutie...**_C'est vrai que pour l'instant, l'a pas l'air décidé le Harry…

**_Namyothis_****_ : J'en été sur que c'était Krum. (dédsolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de lire la suite avant. _**T'excuse pas ! Tu lis à ton rythme.  
**_non de non qu'est-ce que j'aime ta fic. elle me passionne à chaque fois._** J'espère que cela continuera.  
**_ledesire : trop bien ce chapitre par j'ai pas d'idee de review donc faudra te contenter de ca au moi t'aura moins de review a repondre :_** ça m'arrange ! je viens de rentrer et j'ai pas trop le temps de faire des supers réponses non plus si je veux poster assez tôt… lol !

**_cemeil_****_ : Des nouvelles de France! Charlie est enfin sorti d'affaire!_** Ouf !  
Maintenant qu'on a des nouvelles d'à peu près tout le monde, que fait Remus? Un peu de patience…  
**_Cornedrue_****_ : Et voici sa e review mieux que L'Oréal ! Quatre en un ! Ils n'ont pas encore inventé ça ! Moi oui !_** Cornedrue ou l'ergonomiste du review…  
**_La Motor la moto, je n'y avais pas pensé, enfin si, mais j'avais pensé que c'était impossible !_** Pourquoi ?  
**_M. McGregor qui revient dans l'esprit d esprit d'Harry !_** En était_-_elle réellement sortie ?  
**_Je me demande surtout quand Ginny et Ron vont retourner à Poudlard._** Bientôt , mais pas tout de suite. Comment ça, ça veut rien dire ?  
**_Voilà, je me réjouis de lire la suite ce soir, et de me mettre à écrire des review à chaque chapitre, en tout cas j'espère..._** des promesses, toujours des promesses…

**_Ayako : Par contre dans le récit de Krum il dit que les loupiots se trouvaient dans la bataille et même que Mumus à sauté sur Peter, or les loups garoux ne ont-ils pas sencé ne plus reconnaitre les amis des ennemis lorsqu'il sont tranformés? à moins que ce soit un des effets de la potion tue loup (va falloir que je me penche sur elle moi...)_** Oui, c'est l'effet principal de la potion tue_-_loup. La transformation physique a lieu, mais le loup garou conserve sa conscience.  
**_Il est trop choupi Deepher j'adôre cette elfe _**Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. Je me suis demandée ce que serait devenu Dobby s'il n'était pas tombé dans une famille telle que les Malefoy…  
**_Sinon pour la forme il n'y a pas de séparation entre le départ d'Harry et Ginny et l'arrivée des jumeaux... _**Argh ! pénible ça ! J'y pense pas… question d'habitude. Faut que je me le mette en tête ! merci. Je vais corriger.

**_lyla : Est ce que tu pourrais abréger nos souffrances et nous donner des nouvelles de Remus stp! _**Non… je suis sadique, vous le savez bien maintenant…  
_**et pq: "ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour moi que je le fais"?**_ ha ! ha ! je vais pas vous mâcher le travail non plus hein…  
**_pq tout ces mysteres sur Rogue :_** parce que j'ai trouvé que JKR n'en faisait pas assez, de mystère…  
**_Au fait, génial l'histoire de la moto :_** fallait bien la ressortir de derrière les fagots…hum !fallait oser la faire celle-là... voilà c'est fait!

**_Lyane : Je crois avoir entendu parler de quelqu'un qui avait une pancarte pour l'extermination des animagi de rat? Je peux l'aider à tenir la pancarte? Non, parce que Peter, il est toujours là où il peut faire du mal. Il a fait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué Percy, il a blessé Charlie, Remus, et d'autres. (Envisage d'investire dans un achat de mort-aux-rat et dresse son chat à la chasse aux Peter.)_** Et la liste s'allonge de plus en plus…  
**_J'ai bien aimé le coup des jumeaux, avec Maugrey. Je suis certaine qu'ils ont tous fait en sorte de lui piquer son oeil, de le faire tomber, uniquement pour éviter qu'il ne "s'ennerve" contre Krum._** Peut_-_être pas de le faire tomber exprès… mais d'escamoter son œil et de le planquer dans le mug de Pénélope, ça c'est signé en effet…  
**_Un truc que je n'ai pas compris: le fait que Charlie se soit réveillé au moment ou son frère et les autres arrivaent, c'est une coincidence?_** Oui.

**_Alixe : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre mais n'ai pas d'inspiration pour écrire une review. Cela te fera gagner du temps pour la réponses, hein !_** Oui… d'ailleurs c'est fini pour ce soir ! A demain !


	12. Chapitre 91 : Bavardages et Conséquences

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 91**

**Bavardages et conséquences…**

.  
.

_Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon, _

_Je voulais juste vous signaler que hier c'était mon anniversaire. Comme vous ne m'avez jamais montré que vous le saviez, je tenais à vous le préciser, car cela signifie que j'ai 17 ans. J'ai donc 17 ans révolus et, ne vous en déplaise, je suis majeur en ce qui concerne le monde des sorciers. C'est en somme un exploit que je sois arrivé à cet âge sans grand dommage, si ce n'est un manque cruel d'affection de votre part. Ce qui est encore plus curieux, c'est que je ne vous déteste pas. Je ne dis pas que j'éprouve pour vous autre chose que de l'indifférence, je dis que je n'ai pas réussi à ressentir pour vous et vos traitements injustes –bien que vous prétendriez le contraire- la haine ou le mépris que vous m'avez témoigné. Cela même vous l'avez raté. Car rien n'est pire que l'indifférence. C'est ce que vous m'avez appris, la seule chose en somme qui me restera de vous. _

_Je sais bien que vous vous moquez comme d'une guigne de ce que je pense, mais il fallait que je vous le dise, parce que j'ai gardé sur le cœur durant toutes ces années bien des choses qui auraient dû sortir. Les questions auxquelles vous refusiez de répondre, je les ai résolues tout seul. Dans un sens, vous m'avez fait comme je suis. Est-ce un mal ou un bien, l'avenir nous le dira. _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous n'aurez pas à souffrir des évènements qui se préparent. Je sais que je perds mon temps en vous prévenant. Vous avez refusé la protection que le Professeur Dumbledore voulait vous offrir. C'était votre droit. Je m'en voudrais cependant s'il vous arrivait quelque chose. Cependant, ce ne sera pas de mon fait. _

_Je ne vous ai rien coûté, je ne vous dois rien. Sachez toutefois que mes parents m'ont laissé de quoi subvenir à mes besoins depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard et que j'en aurais encore assez après mes études si je survis à une année scolaire de plus… Bien sûr, si je meurs dans les mois qui viennent, ce qui est aussi dans l'ordre du possible, ce qui restera ne pourra vous revenir. Vous n'avez pas accès au monde dans lequel je vis désormais. Rassurez-vous, je connais une famille chez qui cette fortune sera bienvenue. Une famille qui m'a accueilli comme un fils et chez qui j'ai été heureux d'être un petit frère de plus, le huitième. Cela pour vous dire que cela ne sera pas perdu. Je ne sais que trop combien l'Oncle Vernon déteste le gaspillage et le gâchis…_

_Aussi, vous êtes à présent dégagés de toute responsabilité envers moi, et moi envers vous. _

_Pour solde de tout compte._

_Votre neveu libéré, _

Harry POTTER.

Harry relut sa lettre, corrigea quelques fautes et la replia, satisfait. Il se sentait réellement libéré, le cœur un peu moins lourd d'avoir écrit ce qu'il pensait depuis des années. Il était d'autant plus heureux qu'il avait pu le faire sans insolence ni sarcasmes violents. Il savait que l'ironie légère dont il avait usé parfois serait considérée au mieux comme de l'irrespect, et qu'au pire elle passerait inaperçue… Cela lui était égal, tout ce qu'il désirait était que son oncle et sa tante lisent la lettre. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et sortit sa baguette. Un sortilège d'attraction les forceraient à en terminer la lecture dès qu'ils l'auraient ouverte. Il relut une dernière fois, songea qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Duddley. Il reprit la plume et ajouta un post_-_scriptum.

_P.S. : je suis impardonnable ! j'avais oublié Duddlinouchet… Je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce gros tas a bien pu voir et entendre lorsque les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqués l'année dernière. Sachant qu'ils nous révèlent les évènements tragiques de notre vie, j'émets plusieurs hypothèses : Se pourrait-il qu'il ai vu un frigo vide ? Entendu sa mère dire qu'elle devait le mettre au régime ? Ou bien n'était-ce que le souvenir de ce jour où je suis arrivé sur le pas de votre porte… Aurait-il craint qu'un autre enfant vienne prendre sa place ?_

_Ah oui… un détail, comme j'ai dix-sept ans depuis hier, j'ai désormais le droit de pratiquer la magie. J'ajoute que je suis un sorcier d'une puissance supérieure à ce qu'il croit. Tante Pétunia lui rappellera au besoin que j'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Qu'il s'en souvienne le jour où je croiserai à nouveau sa route, même si cette éventualité ne me remplit pas d'une joie incommensurable. Adieu, Cousin._

Harry se mit à rire tout seul, en pensant à la tête que ferait Duddley en lisant ces lignes. Il replia le parchemin et lui donna l'apparence d'une lettre moldue. Il compta ce qui lui restait d'argent moldu également et serra le tout dans sa poche. Quand il verrait Arthur, il lui confierait son courrier afin qu'il envoie sa correspondance par la poste de sa Majesté. Il tenait à ce que sa tante et son oncle la lisent.

.  
.  
.  
La journée passa très vite. Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent ainsi qu'ils avaient convenu avec Harry, ils s'enfermèrent tous dans la chambre des filles, plus vaste que celle des garçons et discutèrent de l'idée qu'ils avaient eu de recontacter les anciens de l'AD des années précédentes. Lors du petit déjeuner, Harry en avait déjà touché un mot à Fred et George. Ceux_-_ci en étaient enthousiaste au point qu'ils avaient renoncé à passer chez Percy pour faire enrager Pénélope.

A la grande surprise de Ron, ses frères étaient restés en contact avec la plupart de leurs camarades de promotion et savaient ce que tous étaient devenus en deux ans. Ils conservaient néanmoins des liens privilégiés avec les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avaient quitté Poudlard. La relation que Fred entretenait avec Angélina Johnson n'était pas étrangère à cet état de fait. Il était certain que les filles de l'équipe prendraient une part active à cette nouvelle AD, hors des murs de l'Ecole. Ils firent une liste des personnes à contacter. Puis vint le moment de décider qui serait le professeur de cette nouvelle équipe. George tenait en effet à ce qu'on lui enseignât les nouveaux sortilèges que son frère et sa sœur avaient appris, notamment le Tremens Semper dont Hermione avait usé sur lui. Harry toussota.

_-_ Je dois contacter Dennis, dit_-_il, qui était en Septième Année. Il se débrouillait pas mal… et il m'a dit qu'il était prêt à reprendre le flambeau de l'autre côté des murs.

_-_ C'est qui ce Dennis ? demanda Fred.

_-_ Dennis… Dennis… réfléchit George. Le seul Dennis que je connais, c'est un Préfet de Serpentard qui voulait m'empêcher d'enfermer Miss Teigne dans un placard à balais il y a deux ans…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ron ricanait déjà.

_-_ Et alors ? questionna Fred.

_-_ Rien, dit George en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas vu que c'était Miss Teigne. Il croyait que c'était un autre élève… Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à ce genre de plaisanterie avec un camarade…

_-_ Tu l'as fait, lui rappela Fred.

_-_ Peut_-_être… répondit George d'un air innocent. Mais là, il s'agissait bien de ce sale cafard de chat.

_-_ Et alors ? voulut savoir Ron qui s'amusait déjà de la déconvenue d'Harry et de sa sœur.

_-_ Alors, rien, répéta George. Sauf que c'est lui qui a tourné la clé pendant que je tenais la poignée de la porte de toutes mes forces. Vous saviez qu'un chat ça sait ouvrir les portes ? Je l'ai appris ce jour_-_là.

Ginny se mit à rire. Ron fit une moue de désappointement.

_-_ Il est plutôt sympa, pour un Serpentard… reprit George. Je crois qu'on pourrait s'entendre. Qu'est_-_ce que t'en dis, Fred ?

_-_ Faut voir… Remarque on a eu des surprises avec Higgs… Il nous a mené la vie dure tant qu'on a été adversaires au Quidditch, mais en tant que guérisseur, il n'est pas mal.

_-_ D'accord, conclut George. Tu lui dis de venir nous voir à la boutique. C'est discret comme endroit pour échanger des informations.

_-_ Tu trouves ! se moqua Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Quoi de plus naturel que des jeunes gens qui entrent et sortent d'une boutique de farces et attrapes ! D'ailleurs, si vous êtes d'accord, les garçons, ce serait bien également si vous pouviez nous servir de boite aux lettres…

_-_ Comment ça ? demanda Ginny avec intérêt.

_-_ Eh bien… fit Hermione sur le même ton d'évidence que précédemment. Quoi de plus naturel aussi que des hiboux arrivent régulièrement à une boutique qui vend par correspondance… On pourrait cacher nos correspondances dans de faux bons de commande…

_-_ On préfèrerait des vrais ! se mit à rire George.

_-_ Il y en aura aussi, assura Hermione.

Fred la regarda d'un œil dubitatif.

_-_ Il parait que tu es Préfète en Chef, Hermione… glissa_-_t_-_il avec circonspection.

Hermione lui sourit avec assurance.

_-_ J'ai dit qu'il y aurait de vrais bon de commande, je n'ai pas dit que je laisserais les bombes à retardement que sont les articles de chez Weasley Frères pulluler dans l'école…

Fred haussa les épaules en grimaçant.

_-_ On pourrait peut_-_être s'arranger… réfléchit encore George, un peu inquiet.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

_-_ Serais_-_tu en train d'essayer de me corrompre, George ?

_-_ Heu… hésita ce dernier.

_-_ Je préfère cela, continua Hermione feignant d'avoir entendu "non". Parce que j'étais justement en train de me dire que j'avais peut_-_être trouvé le moyen de te débarrasser des séquelles de ta poudre aux Yeux de l'Amour…

Ron dressa l'oreille, ainsi que George.

_-_ Du moment que tu ne les empêches pas de commander… reprit ce dernier.

_-_ Bien ! conclut Harry en cachant son rire dans un toussotement. C'est d'accord pour Dennis, alors ?

_-_ Et pour la boite aux lettres ? s'enquit Ginny.

_-_ C'est d'accord aussi, acceptèrent Fred et George.

Harry fit un signe de tête à la jeune fille.

_-_ Va chercher la lettre dans mon sac, Ginny. Tu la réécris en lui demandant plus clairement de me contacter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_-_ A qui ? fit Ron.

_-_ A Dennis, soupira Hermione. Ron s'il te plait, tu veux suivre un peu ?

Ron arrêta sa sœur comme elle passait devant lui.

_-_ Mais il va croire… enfin si tu lui écris comme ça…

_-_ Je ne lui écris pas comme ça ! s'énerva Ginny. Je réponds à son courrier, parce que je suis polie et qu'Harry m'a demandé de le faire et que le plus tôt nous aurons mis en place cette affaire, mieux cela vaudra pour nous…

Elle dégagea son bras de la pression de la main de son frère et quitta la pièce vivement. Ron se renfrogna. Hermione tapota sa main, tout en échangeant un regard résigné avec Harry. Les jumeaux avaient l'air songeurs.

_-_ Va falloir imprimer davantage de bons de commande… murmura tout à coup Fred.

_-_ Va falloir faire de la place dans la cave… dit George de même.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda son frère.

_-_ Parce qu'il faudra bien un endroit pour se réunir pour s'entraîner à la Défense contre les forces du mal, mon petit gars…

Harry eut un coup au cœur.

_-_ Vous feriez cela ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Cela pourrait être dangereux…

_-_ Pas plus que ce que nous avons en ce moment dans la cave… rétorqua Fred en riant.

_-_ Et on pourrait distraire quelques unes de nos inventions pour l'AD, continuait à réfléchir George. La poudre d'Estourbinette ne se manie pas comme ça… Et nous avons quelques nouveautés pas piquées des hannetons… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, tout le monde sur le Chemin de Traverse a l'habitude de voir débarquer à la boutique des bandes d'anciens élèves de Poudlard… Ca passera inaperçu, tu peux me croire. Il suffira de faire attention.

_-_ Je doute que vous sachiez vous faire discrets, estima Hermione.

_-_ On n'a pas l'intention de se faire discrets ! répliqua George. C'est pour le coup que les voisins remarqueraient des groupes suspects et silencieux qui pénétreraient dans notre magasin pour n'en ressortir que plusieurs heures plus tard… Non ! Non ! Au contraire, nous ne changerons rien à nos habitudes. Crois_-_moi, personne ne fera attention à nos camarades !

_-_ Vous pourriez dire à Terry Higgs de venir aussi, reprit Hermione. S'il en a le temps, bien sûr. Ce serait bien que vous ayez tous quelques notions de premiers soins au cas où…

Fred glissa un regard à Ron.

_-_ Si on lui dit que c'est toi qui as suggéré cela, Hermione, il dira oui sans réfléchir, dit_-_il. Il nous a encore demandé si nous avions de tes nouvelles la dernière fois que nous sommes allés voir Percy.

Ron s'agita et Hermione dut une nouvelle fois tapoter sa main discrètement pour le calmer. Elle fit de gros yeux aux jumeaux et les menaça de confisquer les bons de commande qui traînaient encore à Poudlard.

_-_ Rabat_-_joie ! grogna Fred.

_-_ Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ! soupira George.

_-_ Remarque, ça aurait pu être pire…

_-_ T'as raison : C'est Ron qui aurait pu hériter du badge.

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre dans le même mouvement interrogatif. Ils firent la même moue dubitative.

_-_ Noooon ! décidèrent_-_ils de concert.

_-_ C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait été nommé Préfet…

_-_ Ouais, ça aurait voulu dire que le vieux Dumby a véritablement perdu la tête !

_-_ Au fait, reprit Fred, vous savez qui est le Préfet en Chef ?

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu qu'on le sache ? demanda sèchement Ron.

_-_ On s'en doute, intervint Hermione, prudemment.

_-_ Vous ne pensez quand même pas que Malefoy pourrait….

Harry s'interrompit le cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine. Si Malefoy était nommé Préfet en Chef, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs projets.

_-_ Non ! s'empressa de répondre Ron.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

_-_ A qui penses_-_tu ? Pas à ce…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore ait confié une tâche aussi importante à Malefoy qui est aussi ouvertement contre l'unité des Maisons. Ce serait saboter tout notre travail de l'année dernière et le sien également. Je crois plutôt qu'Anthony Goldstein ferait un excellent Préfet_-_en_-_Chef. Il est intelligent, il a de l'autorité sans être autoritaire… Cela serait plaisant de travailler avec lui… plus qu'avec Malefoy, ajouta_-_t_-_elle comme Ron fronçait son nez.

_-_ C'est sûr, grogna_-_t_-_il. Sans compter qu'il est en admiration devant ton cerveau exceptionnel.

Fred éclata de rire.

_-_ Je ne savais pas que c'était un comique, ce Goldstein ! Soit il a des idées sacrément mal placées, soit c'est ton cerveau qui l'est tout autant, Hermy !

Hermione retint Ron de justesse, alors qu'il se levait comme un ressort pour se jeter sur son frère.

Fred se roulait de rire sur le lit d'Harry. Celui_-_ci était loin de partager son hilarité. Il ne pouvait détacher son esprit d'un Malefoy arborant fièrement et sardoniquement son insigne de Préfet en chef. La discussion qu'Hagrid lui avait rapportée l'inquiétait un peu. Dumbledore avait refusé de lui fermer les portes de Poudlard. Se pourrait_-_il qu'il eût l'intention de lui donner une seconde chance en le faisant Préfet_-_en_-_Chef, histoire de lui donner l'occasion de travailler avec Hermione et de lui faire comprendre que l'unité des Maisons était la clé de la survie de Poudlard… C'était impossible. Malefoy ne changerait pas d'avis. Il serait trop fier de son insigne et trop heureux d'avoir barre sur tous les élèves. Hermione ne l'empêcherait pas de jouer au petit chef. Que ne ferait_-_il pas subir aussi aux Préfets de sa propre Maison ? Il mènerait la vie dure –très dure_-_ à McGregor. Et même si la jeune fille avait du répondant, un Préfet en Chef… c'était un Préfet_-_en_-_Chef.

Comme un écho à ses propres pensées, la voix de Ron, lugubre le rappela à la réalité.

_-_ Dumbledore ne peut pas nous faire ça…

_-_ Bien sûr que non !

La voix d'Hermione n'était pourtant pas aussi assurée que les garçons l'eussent voulu. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet tandis que Fred se remettait à peine de son fou rire et que George tirait encore des plans sur la comète.

.  
.  
.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre tous les cinq pour rejoindre Ginny dans le salon où elle écrivait à nouveau sa lettre à Dennis, ils furent interpellés par une voix pâteuse au fond du couloir.

_-_ Hello ! les gars ! et la fille !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Mondingus Fletcher qui levait un bras pour les saluer d'un geste emphatique. La démarche hasardeuse et l'équilibre précaire, il fit quelques pas hésitants vers eux.

_-_ Il en tient une bonne ! chuchota Fred à nouveau hilare.

_-_ C'est affligeant ! murmura Hermione.

_-_ Alors… vous savez la nouvelle ? On a retrouvé Charlie ! Allez ! On est content ! On ne fait pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! Vous voulez trinquer avec moi à la santé de Charlie ?

_-_ MONDINGUS FLETCHER !

Les jumeaux évitèrent de tourner vers leur mère leur visage épanoui. Ils réprimèrent les rires qui montaient à leur bouche. Molly, les poings sur les hanches, écumait de rage.

_-_ MONDINGUS FLETCHER ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je vais dire à Arthur de ne plus répondre quand le patron du Chaudron l'appellera pour vous. Il y a des enfants dans cette maison ! Quel exemple leur donnez_-_vous ?

_-_ Hé là ! Molly ! fit Mondingus sur un ton babin. Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils, ma belle. C'était juste un petit verre à la santé de ce bon p'tit gars de Charlie… A la santé de ce bon p'tit gars de Charlie qu'est entre la vie et la mort en France ! que j'ai dit à Tom !

Arthur sortit de la cuisine, un peu soucieux.

_-_ C'est bien ce qu'on vous reproche, Mondingus, dit_-_il de sa voix calme et posée. C'est la troisième fois que Tom m'appelle parce que vous déblatérez sous le coup de la boisson. Je vous ai évité jusqu'à présent la colère de Maugrey et je n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore, mais, là ça commence à bien faire…

_-_ Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! refit le vieil ivrogne l'index levé. Tom il a pas le droit d'abord de m'empêcher de boire si j'veux ! J'ai payé ma dernière ardoise ! Je dois pus rien ! Et…Et… Et… il a pas le droit non plus de me lancer des silencio et des sortilèges de sommeil intanta… instatanné.. immédiat…! M'en vais lui coller la Brigade de Répression des Sortilèges Abusifs moi… Feriez bien d'aller perquiquitionner… perquinitionner … fouiller dans sa cave… S'y passe de drôle de choses là_-_bas ! Et pas du whisky frelaté ou de la bièraubeurre allongée… si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire…

Il fit un horrible clin d'œil aux garçons. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui souffla sous le nez son haleine chargée de mauvais alcool.

_-_ Te connais toi ! fit_-_il Ah oui ! la petit brune qui plait au grand rouquin…

Ron s'interposa entre son amie et le vieil homme qui l'examinait. Harry restait collé à la porte de la chambre près à y battre en retraite à la moindre tentative de Fletcher pour lui adresser la parole. Le bonhomme aviné donna un coup sur l'épaule de Ron qui resta stoïque tandis que ses frères se retenaient au mur, le souffle court et les yeux pleins de larmes de rire.

_-_ Alors, gamin, t'en es où avec elle ? Tu l'as embrassée ? Un sacré tempérament, pas vrai ? Je te l'avais dit…

Ron était écarlate, à la fois de gêne pour ses amis et du rire qu'il retenait de plus en plus difficilement. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas cette pudeur. Ils s'écroulèrent sur l'épaule l'un de l'autre. Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains et se sauva vers la cuisine, bousculant Mrs Weasley qui lui murmura au passage un "Ma chérie !" désolé. Arthur s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Mondingus Fletcher. Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit faire un brusque demi_-_tour. Il le poussa jusque dans sa chambre.

_-_ Ça suffit maintenant. Allez cuver, Mondingus ! Nous reparlerons de tous cela quand vous aurez les idées plus claires !

Il referma la porte sur le vieil homme hébété et donna un tour de clé. Il se tourna vers les garçons et s'excusa auprès de Ron et Harry de leur avoir imposé cette scène déplaisante. Molly quand à elle gourmandait les jumeaux qui n'en finissaient pas de rire.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle vivement à Ron qui suivait les pas d'Hermione.

_-_ Voir Hermione, balbutia_-_t_-_il, encore rouge du cou à la racine des cheveux.

_-_ Reste ici ! tonna sa mère. Tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu es allé raconter à ce vieux débris, Ronald Bilius Weasley…

_-_ Mais rien… je t'assure, M'man… grommela Ron, irrité contre les jumeaux qui pouffaient de plus belle.

_-_ Alors pourquoi Fletcher a l'air de tout savoir sur toi et Hermione ! hurla Molly au comble de la fureur. Tu aurais pu choisir mieux comme confident, tu ne crois pas !

_-_Mais M'man, je te jure que…

_-_ VA DANS TA CHAMBRE !

_-_ Molly, intervint son mari en souriant. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. Va trouver Hermione dans la cuisine et rassure_-_la.

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux, qui riaient encore.

_-_ Vous deux, je ne veux plus vous entendre… Filez !

Les garçons firent un salut vaguement militaire et filèrent dans le salon où Ginny attendait que l'affaire se tasse. Harry y conduisit Ron, totalement défait et démoralisé.

_-_ Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une toute petite voix.

Harry haussa une épaule. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer qu'il était prêt à éclater de rire.

Molly s'approcha d'Hermione, assise à la table de la cuisine, les mains toujours sur son visage. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

_-_ Ma chérie, répéta Mrs Weasley. Je suis désolée…

_-_ Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie ! souffla Hermione derrière ses doigts.

_-_ C'est Ron qui devrait avoir honte ! grogna Molly. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il a bien pu raconter à ce vieux boit_-_sans_-_soif !

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la table, le visage caché dans ses bras. Molly tapota son épaule, en soupirant.

_-_ Allons ! Allons ! Tout le monde ici avait remarqué depuis longtemps que tu ne laissais pas Ron indifférent… Je regrette qu'il soit allé faire ses confidences à ce vieux mufle de Mondingus.

_-_ Oui, renchérit Arthur en entrant dans la pièce. C'était particulièrement stupide de sa part… Mondingus a la boisson loquace. C'est un réel problème. Quand il a bu, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous met dans une situation délicate.

Arthur prit place à côté d'Hermione. Molly eut un reniflement sarcastique :

_-_ Je croyais que l'aventure d'Harry il y a deux ans lui aurait servi de leçon ! grinça_-_t_-_elle. S'il avait fait son travail, ce gamin n'aurait pas eu tous ces problèmes avec le Ministère… Enfin, c'est passé et Dumbledore a décidé de lui accorder une autre chance… mais là… Là, Arthur, je n'en peux plus. J'en ai assez de ce genre de scène.

Son mari baissa la tête.

_-_ Je le sais. Je dirais à Albus que nous ne pouvons le garder plus longtemps au QG. Il nous fait courir trop de risques.

Hermione releva la tête.

_-_ Que va_-_t_-_il devenir ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle.

Arthur soupira et baissa la tête.

_-_ Je crains que nous ne devions nous passer également de ses services pour l'Ordre… Maugrey n'attend que l'occasion de lui jeter le sortilège d'Oubliette qu'il garde en réserve spécialement pour lui.

_-_ Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

Molly soupira très fort. Son antipathie envers le vieil escroc n'allait toutefois pas jusqu'à vouloir le voir à Ste Mangouste.

_-_ Nous n'aurons pas le choix, murmura Arthur qui semblait lui aussi répugner à de telles extrémités.

_-_ Et si… dit soudain Hermione. Et si on arrivait à le guérir de son alcoolisme ?

_-_ Et comment ? sourit Arthur amusé de l'intérêt qu'elle portait à Mondingus Fletcher.

_-_ Par une potion, ou un sortilège… Un sortilège de répulsion… Oui… comme celui que Ginny a lancé sur Lavande quand elle s'est plainte d'avoir pris trop de poids à cause des desserts de l'école. Chaque fois qu'elle mettait quelque chose de sucré à la bouche, elle avait des nausées terribles… Elle a reperdu en peu de temps tous les kilos qu'elle croyait avoir en trop.

_-_ Ginny a fait ça ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

_-_ Ça doit aussi marcher pour l'alcool, continuait Hermione toute à son idée. On doit pouvoir enchanter le liquide comme le solide…

_-_ Ginny a fait ça ? répéta Mrs Weasley.

_-_ Si ça pouvait éviter des ennuis à Mondingus… hésita Arthur. On peut toujours essayer…

Il se leva d'un bond et cria : "Ginny !" du pas de la porte.

.  
.  
Ginny s'avança lentement dans le couloir. Elle se tint à l'entrée de la cuisine, l'air incertain.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec brusquerie. J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi !

Elle fronça les sourcils à l'intention d'Hermione. Son amie lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'asseoir près d'elle.

_-_ Saurais_-_tu enchanter un verre de whisky pur feu de la même manière que tu as enchanté le morceau de sucre de Lavande cet hiver ?

Ginny jeta un œil sur son père et sur sa mère.

_-_ Moui… répondit Ginny. C'est pour Mondingus ?

Elle fit une grimace.

_-_ Vous savez, vu ce que bois ce type… ça va être difficile de le dégoûter de l'alcool.

Hermione et ses parents la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air. Elle essaya de garder un air serein.

_-_ Mais je veux bien essayer… termina_-_t_-_elle pour couper court aux questions que se posait sa mère.

Arthur toussota :

_-_ Demain je ramènerai une bouteille, dit_-_il.

Il savait que Molly détestait l'alcool et son usage.

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, expliqua Ginny. Son organisme réagira plus favorablement aux effets répulsifs s'il est déjà en situation d'excès.

_-_ Oui, mais…commença son père.

Ginny l'interrompit. Elle se leva, un peu nerveuse et appela Deepher. L'Elfe apparut au bout de quelques secondes.

_-_ Deepher, fit Ginny avec sérieux, il faut que tu retournes dans la chambre du vieux Ding et tu me retrouves cette bouteille dont nous avons parlé il y a quelques temps…

Deepher se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il jetait à Molly des regards affolés.

_-_ Dépêche_-_toi, Deepher… conseilla Ginny.

L'Elfe disparut et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, penaud, la bouteille à la main. Il n'osait regarder Mrs Weasley et la tendit à Arthur qui hésitait entre le sourire et la perplexité.

.  
.  
Ginny sortit sa baguette et se concentra sous l'œil intéressé de son père. Hermione, quant à elle, essayait de convaincre Mrs Weasley que Mondingus Fletcher n'était pas un si mauvais homme, quand il lui arrivait d'être sobre. Il avait rendu de grands services, notamment à l'AD, et eût égard à cela, on lui devait de lui éviter qu'il ne finisse comme ce pauvre Gilderoy Lockhart… L'argument Lockhart réussit à attendrir quelque peu Molly qui concéda qu'en effet, Mondingus n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés, bien qu'il fallût gratter profond la couche de crasse et de fumisterie qui lui collait à la peau.

_-_ Et voilà ! soupira enfin Ginny. Mais je ne garantis pas que cela marchera sur Ding… Je crains qu'il ne soit un peu trop tard…

_-_ Cela ne l'empêchera sûrement pas de boire, acquiesça son père. Mais peut_-_être cela lui évitera_-_t_-_il de boire trop.

_-_ Si seulement on pouvait lui lancer un sortilège pour l'empêcher de tremper dans ses affaires douteuses ! soupira Molly.

Arthur sourit :

_-_ Tu sais, Molly, c'est aussi pour ses relations dans les milieux louches que Dumbledore le garde auprès de lui.

Hermione s'enhardit :

_-_ Vous n'allez pas le livrer à Mr Maugrey, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Non, consentit Mr Weasley. Mais je vais devoir en référer à Dumbledore. Lui seul a assez d'autorité pour que Mondingus se calme quelque temps.

Molly renifla bruyamment. Elle allait sûrement faire une quelconque réflexion quand Ginny l'interrompit.

_-_ Ce sortilège est limité dans le temps, dit_-_elle. Dans quinze jours, il faudra recommencer. Je vous suggère de surveiller sa réserve d'alcool. Demandez à Deepher, il connaît ses cachettes. Il faudra ensorceler toutes les bouteilles régulièrement, si vous voulez que le traitement soit efficace.

Elle grimaça, exprimant ainsi son peu de foi en la guérison de Mondingus Fletcher. Hermione réfléchissait cependant.

_-_ Tu crois que ça marcherait sur un elfe ? murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Où voulait_-_elle en venir ?

_-_ Dobby serait très content si on réussissait à détourner Winky de son penchant pour la bièraubeurre.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione, tu n'es pas obligée de t'inquiéter ainsi pour tout le monde. Personne n'a obligé Winky ni Mondingus à boire plus que de raison… Et tu n'es pas responsable d'eux.

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle soupira.

_-_ Bien sûr que je le sais, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Mais tout de même, si on peut faire quelque chose pour eux, ce serait dommage de ne rien tenter, non ?

Molly lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa. Arthur prit la bouteille de whisky et la mit de côté.

_-_ Laissons_-_le dormir un peu… Dans un moment, il aura oublié ce qui s'est passé. J'irai le chercher pour trinquer avec lui à la santé de Charlie.

Ginny quitta la pièce et Hermione la suivit. Elle la rattrapa devant la porte de leur chambre.

_-_ A présent, occupons_-_nous d'un autre cas désespéré, dit_-_elle fermement. Celui de ton frère George…

Elle montra à Ginny le chemin de la chambre.

_-_ Je sais que tu as emprunté au labo une ou deux éprouvettes de Poudre d'Estourbinette…

_-_ C'était au cas où nous aurions eu l'occasion de devoir nous défendre, sur le Chemin Traverse, par exemple… voulut se défendre Ginny.

_-_ Je ne te reproche rien, assura Hermione. Au contraire, ça va me servir pour guérir ton frère des séquelles de sa Poudre aux Yeux de l'Amour…

Ginny pouffa.

_-_ Faudrait vraiment qu'ils changent ce nom, s'ils veulent le commercialiser.

_-_ Faudrait d'abord qu'ils en réduisent sérieusement les effets secondaires… se mit à rire Hermione.

Elle prit délicatement la petite éprouvette que lui tendait Ginny et la glissa dans sa poche.

Elles se rendirent au salon où les garçons discutaient Quidditch. Ron se leva d'un bond à l'entrée d'Hermione. George et Fred ricanèrent, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part d'Harry. Hermione se planta devant George et lui demanda :

_-_ Puis_-_je t'entretenir un instant, George ? Ce ne sera pas long.

_-_ A quel sujet ? se méfia Fred.

_-_ Au sujet des troubles liés à la prise en dose massive d'une certaine poudre de votre composition.

George quitta le sofa, le sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Tu as trouvé la solution ?

Il la suivit devant la fenêtre où elle déposa sur le sol devant lui une éprouvette remplie de poussière noire. Elle s'éloigna, entraînant les autres avec elle.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce…

Elle tira sa baguette et fit exploser le tube de verre.

_-_ C'est de la Poudre d'Est… s'exclama Ron ahuri.

La poudre sauta au visage de George qui tomba raide sur le sol. Fred se précipita.

_-_ Mais elle folle ! cria_-_t_-_il. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? Ron ! Tu peux dire à ta petite amie de pratiquer ses expériences sur quelqu'un d'autre que l'un de mes frères !

Ron se tournait vers Hermione, il fit aussitôt volte face vers Fred.

_-_ Si tu as quelque chose à dire à Hermione, gronda_-_t_-_il, tu n'as qu'à lui dire toi_-_même… Et je croyais que cela ne te gênait pas, ni George d'ailleurs, de pratiquer tes expériences sur tes frères…

Harry s'approcha de George toujours étendu à terre. Ginny l'aida à le redresser un peu. Il savait que lorsque le jeune homme se réveillerait il aurait besoin d'air… et d'une bassine aussi sans doute. Ginny partit en chercher une en courant.

_-_ Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Harry à Hermione tandis que Fred et Ron se faisaient face, l'air aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre.

_-_ Il voulait que je le débarrasse de cette stupide attirance, répondit calmement Hermione. La première fois, j'ai rompu le charme en le giflant. Sans doute n'y ai_-_je pas mis assez de conviction pour faire cesser les effets définitivement. Je me suis dit qu'un bon coup derrière les oreilles allait nous le remettre d'aplomb.

Ron éclata de rire. Fred se calma brusquement.

_-_ Ah ! fit_-_il dans une soudaine compréhension de cette agression. Mais tout de même ! de la poudre d'Estourbinette ! Tu ne pouvais pas lui balancer un chauve_-_furie comme Ginny ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

_-_ Il n'y a que ta sœur pour lancer des Chauve_-_Furie efficaces… Et tu sais ce qu'on dit : aux grands maux les grands remèdes… George avait besoin de quelque chose qui lui remette les idées en place…

Un long gémissement leur apprit que George revenait à lui. Ron s'accroupit auprès d'Harry pour retenir son frère.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ? murmura_-_t_-_il, hagard.

_-_ Tu te sens mieux, George ? demanda Hermione avec son plus joli sourire.

_-_ Toi ! s'écria le cadet des jumeaux. Je vais te tuer ! Espèce de sadique !

Un haut le cœur l'interrompit brusquement. Ginny lui présenta la bassine juste à temps.

_-_ Beurk ! fit Ron en se détournant pour ne pas montrer sa satisfaction.

Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui murmura un "bien joué" à l'oreille. Elle le repoussa et fit mine de bouder.

_-_ Tu sais, Ron, j'en ai autant à ton service si tu t'avises d'aller encore raconter notre vie privée à n'importe qui.

Ron rougit :

_-_ Mais j'ai rien raconté du tout ! dit_-_il dans un souffle désespéré.

Hermione se retourna sur le pas de la porte et lui lança un long regard de doute.

_-_ Et puis… Et puis… On n'a pas de vie privée ! cria Ron à la porte.

Ginny éclata de rire et se dépêcha de suivre son amie, afin de l'aider à terminer ses bagages prétendit_-_elle.

George put enfin se relever avec l'aide de Fred et Harry.

_-_ Alors ? demanda fébrilement son jumeau. Tu te sens mieux ? Comment tu la trouves Hermione ?

_-_ Quoi ? toussa George encore étourdi.

_-_ Tu la trouves jolie, adorable, intelligente et séduisante ? insista Fred.

_-_ Ça va pas ta tête ! trouva la force de crier George.

Fred lui sauta au cou en riant.

_-_ Il est guéri ! Il est guéri !

Il se tourna vers Ron et lui dit :

_-_ Finalement, elle est hyper douée, ta petite amie, Ronnie ! Tu crois qu'elle voudrait devenir notre associée ?

Harry éclata de rire à son tour.

_-_ Vous pourrez toujours mettre son adresse dans vos boites de farces et attrapes lorsqu'elle sera devenue guérisseuse…

Toujours tourné vers le couloir, Ron rappela sur un ton désespéré :

_-_ Elle ne veut pas devenir guérisseuse… Et maintenant, c'est sûr, on n'aura jamais de vie privée non plus.

Ils entendirent dans le couloir la voix de Mr Weasley qui appelait Mondingus Fletcher.

_-_ Venez, Mondingus, venez… disait_-_il entre deux plaintes avinées du bonhomme. Oui, je sais. J'ai été un peu dur avec vous tout à l'heure, je m'en rends compte… Et Molly également, bien sûr… Mais non, elle ne vous déteste pas… Oui, elle aussi elle va trinquer avec vous à la santé de Charlie… Hein ? Qui ? La petite Hermione ? Heu… Non, Mondingus, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait le tempérament à boire du Fire_-_whisky…

Dans le salon, les rires fusèrent. Ron ferma les yeux d'exaspération, de honte et de désarroi.

_-_ MONDINGUS FLETCHER ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! gronda_-_t_-_il tandis qu'Harry essayait de calmer le fou rire des jumeaux.

* * *

RAR DU CHAP 11 - 90

**_Ayako : Hermione préfète en chef? Quelle surprise ! J'espère pour elle que ce sera pas notre blondinet-midinet-gominé-à-dégomer international qui sera son homologue (la pôvre)!_** Le mystère restera entier jusqu'à la rentrée…  
_**Par contre ds le coeur j'aurais plutôt mis la mêche à cheuveux car de 1 une photo tte petite on ne voit pas la personne et de 2 c'est bien plus marrant d'arracher la mèche à cheveux de son compagnon moui je sais je fais preuève d'un romantisme effarant ) **_oui mais c'est bien plus romantique d'ouvrir son petit cœur, le soir, derrière ses baldaquins, à la lueur de sa baguette et de soupirer en admirant la photo de son bien aimé faire des signes de la main… plutot que de murmurer des mots d'amour à une mèche de cheveux… surtout que dans le livre Ron a les cheveux courts, c'est pas comme ce néo_-_hippy de Ruppert dans les films… surtout le 3 d'ailleurs…  
**_Par contre quel sadisme de faire ainsi peur à Deepher (Ayako ac les yeux aussi grand que ceux de l'elfe de maison susmentionné et remplis de larmes)_** Quand je vous dis que je suis sadique…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : ben juste une petite review en passant pour tenir ma promesse..._** C'est bien de tenir ses promesses, mais faut quand même pas te sentir obligé…  
**_pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que ron est l'exemple type de mon proverbe " on a tjrs besoin d'un plus cretin que soi"... mais que lui trouve donc Hermione?_** Elle l'aime. Et tu ne connais pas ce proverbe là : l'amour est aveugle…  
**_autre chose... j'ai un énorme doute... pourquoi harry accepte-t-il presque sans broncher les sarcasmes de ginny?_** D'après toi ? Quelle est ta théorie ?

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Ginny joue-t-elle les entremetteuses pour éviter de penser aux difficultés d'une relation avec une personne à l'extérieur de Poudlard? _**Non. Ginny joue les entremetteuses parce que c'est sa nature.

**_Lyane : Je me disais bien que la "partie d'echec" était un peu mise de coté. Enfin, pas mise de coté, mais que les persos n'y pensaient plus trop. Je suppose que les vacances, les séparations, l'inquiétude pour leurs proches...Je suppose que Voldi va bientôt refaire parler de lui?_** Sûrement… Mais pour l'instant, il savoure sa victoire en planifiant quelques actions horribles bien dans son style… Et la partie d'échec continue malgré tout…  
**_Tu sais que j'étais quand même étonnée que tu nous ai expliqué les secets de Poudlard aussi tôt? Mainteanat, je cpmprend mieu, tu ne nous a donné qu'un petit boût. Je suppose que le reste est encore plus important_**! Le reste est tout aussi important. Mais il fallait quand même donner du grain à moudre à mes lecteurs passionnés de mystère… hahahahaha ! Histoire de changer de leitmotiv… Quoi que le Qu'est_-_ce qui fait Charlie en Roumanie, j'avais fini par m'y habituer… Et puis il fallait bien faire avancer l'action. Ron, Harry et Ginny n'aurait pas pu résoudre les mystères qui vont suivre sans cette information cruciale.  
**_Je voulais savoir si tu avait prévu une scène de combat à Poudlard, avec les élèves de l'AD? Je veux pas savoir pourquoi et quand, mais juste si c'est prévu. J'aimerais bien lire une bonne scène de combat magique, c'est rare dans les fics (surtout bien faite). Et je suis sure que tu y arriverais bien._** Je sais pas si je m'en suis sortie, mais oui, il y aura des combats à Poudlard…  
**_Il s'améliore Ron. Je le trouvais peu romantique, mais offrir ce médaillon à Hermione, c'est vraiment craquant. Je vais bientôt me demander si c'est bien le vrai Ron, ou alors Hermione lui a jeté un sort pour qu'il mûrisse.(l'Amour?)_** Et le temps et la vie et l'absence… et il aime sincèrement Hermione. Mais c'est Ron, hein… il ne va pas se changer comme ça du jour au lendemain en prince charmant…  
**_Au fait, ils ont parlé de petits Weasley, à quand les premiers? mdr, je parle bien sur pas d'Hermione, mais des copines des plus agés? Ca remonterait le moral de Mrs Weasley._** Oui mais les aînés n'ont pas l'air décidé encore…

**_Alixe_****_ : Quand j'ai vu le titre, je me suis dit : j'espère que ce n'est pas de l'allégresse de Voldemort, dont elle parle._** Je commence à vous faire peur, là, je le sens… **_ouf, harry a qund même eu le droit à quelques heures de détente (jusqu'à ce que Ginny s'en mèle. Mais on lui pardonne, elle ne veut que son bien, même s'il est trop têtu pour l'accepter. _**Oui, mais lequel est le plus têtu des deux ?

**_Namyothis : Qu'est ce que tu nous mijote encore, qu'elle idée saugrenue a eut Harry en réalisant qu'il était majeur? _**Alors ? elle t'a plu cette idée saugrenue ? dans ce cas se serait plutot une idée sotte et grenue…


	13. Chapitre 92 : La Fureur de Maugrey

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 92**

**La fureur de Maugrey**

.  
.  
Le silence du petit salon contrastait singulièrement avec l'agitation qui y régnait quelques heures plus tôt et Ron Weasley laissait vagabonder ses pensées sans aucun but précis, et surtout pas celui de songer à Hermione. Un profond soupir souleva sa poitrine alors qu'il fixait le mur en face de lui, le dos tourné à la porte pour cacher son visage triste à tous ceux qui passaient dans le couloir.

Durant le déjeuner, il avait cru qu'il était remonté dans l'estime d'Hermione, elle lui avait parlé aimablement, elle lui avait sourit, elle s'était assise à côté de lui à table. Mais quand il avait voulu la suivre dans la chambre où elle s'était enfermée avec Ginny et Harry, on lui avait fermé la porte au nez. Avec le sourire, certes, mais on l'avait laissé tout de même sur le seuil. Un détail lui revenait, un tout petit détail qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit. Hermione ne portait plus le médaillon qu'elle avait pourtant semblé tant apprécier le matin même. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si Mondingus était un indiscret. Et il n'avait jamais rien dit qui méritât qu'on le traitât de cette façon. Elle allait repartir dans quelques heures à peine et il n'aurait pas le temps de lui dire combien elle comptait pour lui, combien elle allait encore lui manquer, combien il l'aimait tout simplement. Il avait beau être honnête avec lui_-_même et reconnaître qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit de tout cela de toutes façons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ce sentiment de malaise, comme s'il était en train de la perdre. Une pointe douloureuse montait et descendait dans sa gorge alors qu'il imaginait, non pas ces longues semaines loin d'elle, mais toute une année à vivre à ses côtés, sans être auprès d'elle.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos au moment même où deux petites mains se fermaient sur ses yeux. Il reconnut le parfum léger et son cœur lui fit mal tant il se serra.

_-_ Devine ? fit la voix d'Hermione à son oreille.

Il retira ses mains de ses yeux et se retourna vivement.

_-_ Tu n'es plus fâchée ? demanda_-_t_-_il aussitôt.

_-_ Mais… Je n'étais pas fâchée ! Ce que tu es bête, parfois.

Elle riait. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle lui montrait le médaillon qui avait repris sa place sur sa gorge. Il était tellement soulagé.

_-_ Regarde ! murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement et il vit une photo de son visage souriant dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet.

_-_ Ca n'a pas été facile de découper une photo magique pour la faire rentrer dans un si petit espace, dit_-_elle, mais nous y sommes arrivés !

Ron se sentit un peu stupide. Complètement stupide. Stupide de chez stupide.

_-_ C'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne avec vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air tout aussi stupide.

_-_ Ce devait être une surprise, s'excusa Hermione. Je voulais que ce soit fait avant que je reparte…

Ron la saisit par la taille et l'attira à lui. Il cacha son visage stupide contre sa poitrine. Il écoutait battre son cœur et il luttait contre cet élan stupide qui le poussait à dire des choses encore plus stupides.

VLAM…

_-_ Dobby ! Dégage !

_-_ D'accord, Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Hermione riait encore. Il resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle. Quelques minutes encore… quelques instants d'infinie douceur, avant le vide et l'absence. Et les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir de lui et l'étouffaient aussi sûrement que la boule qui restait bloquée à présent au milieu de sa gorge.

_-_ Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant, murmura_-_t_-_elle comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.

Il ne se rendait pas compte que tout son être refusait leur séparation. On l'arracha de ses bras. Il ne sentit même pas le baiser d'adieu qu'elle lui donna. Il n'assista pas à leur départ en portoloin depuis la cuisine.

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers Ginny, debout devant lui. Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Ils sont partis, dit_-_elle simplement.

Elle appuya la tête de son frère contre elle. Il referma les bras sur elle et il se mit à pleurer.

.  
.  
.  
Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, on n'entendait que le bruit des couverts d'Harry. Il essayait pourtant de se montrer discret. Hermione jouait vaguement avec la pointe de son couteau dans son assiette. Elle n'avait pas touché à son repas. Dobby, devant la table, poussait vers elle les plats pour qu'elle se servît, d'un petit air malheureux.

_-_ Il m'inquiète, Harry, murmura Hermione. Il est si…

_-_ Excessif ? proposa Harry en souriant. Il a toujours été comme ça… Extrême dans ses propos comme dans ses actes, même à son corps défendant… et comme dans ses sentiments… Surtout dans ses sentiments…

Il se pencha sur la table qui les séparait et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

_-_ Souviens_-_toi comme il avait réagi violemment lors de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Et le nombre de fois où nous avons failli nous fâcher pour de bon ? Nous sommes toujours amis… et même notre amitié est plus forte chaque fois… Je suis sûr qu'il en ira de même pour vous deux…

_-_ Ce n'est pas cela, Harry, soupira Hermione. C'est pour lui que je m'inquiète…

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Harry. Là où il est, il n'est pas là de rencontrer Pettigrew. Et dans quelques semaines il sera à Poudlard, nous aurons l'œil sur lui… Je te promets que je ne le laisserai pas se mettre en danger…

Elle secoua la tête en souriant tristement.

_-_ Tu ne comprends pas…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas Pettigrew que je crains pour lui, ni Malefoy… ni aucun sortilège d'aucune sorte… Le plus grand danger pour Ron, c'est lui_-_même.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise. Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il est un peu excessif, tu l'as dit toi_-_même, hésita_-_t_-_il. Et il doute souvent, y compris de lui_-_même. Mais depuis qu'il t'a toi, il est bien plus sûr de lui.

_-_ Non, démentit Hermione. Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je ne sais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut mieux que ce qu'il croit. Et qu'il n'a pas besoin d'être un héros pour être quelqu'un de bien.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu le harcèles ? à propos de son ambition de devenir Auror ?

Elle se pencha vivement sur la table et frappa du poing à côté de son assiette.

_-_ Il est fait pour ça ! cria_-_t_-_elle presque. Il est fait pour se mettre à la place d'un criminel, pour remonter le cheminement de ses réflexions, pour le suivre à la trace et prévoir ses prochaines actions avec ténacité et entêtement. Il ferait un malheur à la tête de la Brigade de Criminalité Magique. Avec un peu d'expérience et de confiance en lui… Tu as bien vu comme il mène l'équipe de Quidditch quand tu n'es pas là, et comment il a remué les Poufsouffle. Je n'ai jamais vu personne aussi content qu'eux de recevoir des coups de pieds aux fesses !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

_-_ Tu le lui as dit ?

_-_ Bien sûr ! s'écria Hermione les bras et les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Et qu'a_-_t_-_il répondu ?

_-_ Que tu es le meilleur capitaine que l'équipe de Gryffondor ait jamais eu et que le titre de Commandeur est vraiment trop grandiloquent pour quelqu'un comme lui !

_-_ Je ne le savais pas si modeste… fit Harry, un peu gêné de l'opinion que son ami avait de lui.

_-_ Il n'est pas modeste ! Il est brave, courageux, fidèle et plus perspicace que certains voudraient le faire croire, mais il n'est pas **_modeste_**… Il n'a aucune confiance en lui_-_même, c'est tout…

Elle était amère et Harry fit un effort pour s'inquiéter de ses soucis.

_-_ Je suis sûr que cela lui passera, quand il comprendra à quel point tu l'aimes non pas malgré ses défauts mais pour ses qualités.

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Je l'espère, Harry, murmura_-_t_-_elle. J'espère surtout qu'il le comprendra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Harry voulut demander ce qu'elle entendait par là. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

_-_ Tu veux dire… commença_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque, qu'il pourrait commettre des actes inconsidérés afin de correspondre à l'image idéale à laquelle il voudrait ressembler…

Il aurait voulu ne pas prononcer ces mots là. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir cette conversation avec Hermione. Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il est prêt à faire ce que Molly appellerait des **_bêtises_**….

Elle soupira profondément.

_-_ Surtout maintenant que Viktor a ramené Charlie de Roumanie…

Elle posa ses coudes sur la table et son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ J'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute… souffla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, murmura Harry. C'est Ron qui s'est conduit comme un imbécile… et il n'en avait même pas conscience… Il n'avait pas compris, c'est tout. Je crois que tout le monde a su avant lui qu'il t'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

_-_ Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aime… dit Hermione toujours cachée derrière ses doigts.

_-_ Toi non plus, lui rappela Harry, tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimes.

Elle eut un rire désolé.

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je lui dise une chose pareille, Harry ? C'est à peine s'il a osé m'embrasser le jour de la St Valentin. Si tu avais vu sa tête ce jour de décembre derrière le terrain de Quidditch… on aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il était catastrophé.

_-_ Mais les choses ont changé, Hermione, assura le jeune homme.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas tant que cela, estima_-_t_-_elle. Il est jaloux de tous ceux qui m'approchent, mais il refuse de m'avouer qu'il m'aime. Et s'il m'entendait le lui dire, me croirait_-_il seulement ?

Elle mit la main sur sa gorge et referma ses doigts sur le médaillon.

_-_ Si tu savais combien cela lui a coûté pour m'offrir ceci… Ce n'est pourtant qu'un bout de métal d'occasion…

_-_ Tu sais bien que non, l'interrompit Harry avec une brusquerie qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il voulait quelque chose à la manière des moldus, pour toi. C'est la première chose qu'il a choisie dans cette boutique. Il n'a pas réfléchi, il m'a dit : c'est ce que je veux pour Hermione. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il s'est posé un tas de questions idiotes. Mais il était trop tard, il l'avait déjà acheté.

_-_ Oui, acquiesça Hermione, c'est bien ce que je te disais : il a douté, n'est_-_ce pas. Il a douté de l'accueil que je ferais à son présent…

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour consoler les gens, et les filles en particulier. Tout ce qu'il disait se retournait en arguments contraire à ce qu'il voulait prouver. Il observa Hermione attentivement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Elle soupira une fois de plus.

_-_ De toutes façons, nous ne pouvons pas grand_-_chose, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est continuer à lui répéter que nous l'aimons tel qu'il est et que nous sommes heureux d'être ses amis. Peut_-_être que cela finira par monter jusqu'à son cerveau borné ! ragea_-_t_-_elle.

Harry lui fit un sourire soulagé.

_-_ Percy a bien fini par reconnaître ses torts, Ron se décidera sans doute à ouvrir les yeux également…

_-_ J'espère qu'il ne lui faudra pas prendre autant de coups dans la tête… répliqua Hermione.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Se taire. La prochaine fois, il devrait se taire et se contenter de tapoter le dos ou la main de la personne qui lui ferait part de ses craintes…

Hermione se leva et s'approcha d'Harry. Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_elle sur un sourire. Je me sens mieux. Tu as raison, je me fais trop de soucis pour rien. La fatigue sans doute. Ces deux dernières journées ont été épuisantes… J'ai l'impression de n'être pas partie en vacances…

Elle arrangea les mèches de cheveux bruns sur le front d'Harry, au_-_dessus de sa cicatrice.

_-_ Tu m'as manqué, tu sais, durant tout ce temps.

Harry serra sa main et lui fit une grimace.

_-_ Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Elle quitta la table et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles. Elle se retourna sur la dernière marche et lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Il soupira. Ron ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une fille comme Hermione auprès de lui, dont le but chaque jour était de lui redonner confiance. Il comprenait mieux cette manière qu'elle avait de toujours le pousser en avant, lui qui se laissait souvent aller vers l'arrière. Il comprenait mieux sa brusquerie parfois ; cette manière d'exiger le plus pour obtenir le meilleur de lui. D'eux… car elle agissait également ainsi avec lui, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle voulait convaincre Ron qu'il était le meilleur, elle voulait simplement que lui, Harry, restât en vie. Et ce n'était la moindre des preuves d'amour, décida le jeune homme. Il releva la tête vers l'escalier vide et il se sentit moins seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il réalisait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un et qu'il pouvait compter sur cette personne. Il éprouva un sentiment étrange. S'il mourrait, il manquerait à quelqu'un. Curieusement cette constatation lui causait une satisfaction intense. Savoir qu'Hermione aurait de la peine lui était particulièrement agréable. Il songea aussi à Ron et Ginny, à la famille Weasley… à Dobby qui le regardait avec des grands yeux inquiets, et même à Deepher… A Olivier Dubois qui enragerait sans doute de ne pouvoir le compter parmi les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch… Il se mit à rire tout seul. Il repensa aux jumeaux Weasley, prêts à s'engager dans une nouvelle aventure parce qu'il le leur avait demandé. A Dennis qui attendait son appel hors de Poudlard. A Angélina qui lui avait envoyé mille baisers de sa part via Fred, qui avait refusé de l'embrasser car il ne mangeait pas de ce pain_-_là, lui, monsieur…

Il se leva et déclara à Dobby qu'il allait se coucher lui aussi. La pensée du lendemain avec la reprise des cours avec Rogue n'arrivait pas à lui procurer cette excitation à laquelle il s'était habitué. Il était épuisé. Une seule chose lui fit envier d'être au lendemain : il aurait peut_-_être des nouvelles de Remus…

Les cours de magie ancienne reprirent, de manière intensive. Rogue se fit plus exigent. Plus sévère encore, si c'était possible. Harry ressentait à nouveau auprès de lui ce sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait éprouvé dans le courant de l'année. Le professeur ne l'avait pas laissé le questionner sur Lupin. Harry le sentait nerveux. Plus la lune avançait dans son cycle plus il devenait sombre et irritable. Le jeune homme devinait que Remus n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles. Puis une après midi, alors qu'Hermione sortait de son cours d'occlumancie, fatiguée, épuisée elle aussi, elle lui apprit que la cheminée avait crépité et que le professeur l'avait quasiment jetée dehors. Rogue s'était alors évaporé. Il resta absent longtemps et Harry chercha également Dobby toute la soirée. Ils convinrent, lui et Hermione, que ces deux disparitions avaient une relation avec les crépitements de la cheminée puis la jeune fille proposa de répondre à Ellie McGregor. Après il serait trop tard pour que Hedwige fît le voyage aller_-_retour jusqu'en France. Hermione ressortit sa plume à papote et le menton sur les poings, affalée sur la table, elle dicta une lettre de remerciements. Harry fit ajouter des nouvelles de Poudlard et de Charlie que McGonagall leur donnait aimablement chaque fois qu'elle se présentait à l'école.

Le jeune homme se rétablissait lentement mais sûrement. Bill était rentré avec Fleur dès que l'état de son frère s'était stabilisé. Tonks était restée auprès de Charlie. Les médecins étaient confiants et, s'ils ne prévoyaient pas un retour immédiat en Angleterre, ils assuraient qu'il pourrait quitter l'Hôpital début septembre, peut_-_être même avant. A condition de garder la chambre encore un moment et de ne pas effectuer de déplacements longs et fatigants. Mrs Weasley avait vu ses espoirs de revoir son fils bientôt s'évanouir en quelques secondes. Elle avait alors commencé le siège de son mari pour le persuader qu'un petit séjour en France leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Et même aux autres, avait grommelé Ron dans son miroir tandis qu'il informait son ami des nouveaux évènements. Une dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Bill et Tonks et Molly était toujours sous tension. Les jumeaux se faisaient rares au QG. Ils préparaient activement la reprise de l'AD hors des murs de Poudlard. Dennis leur avait rendu visite et ils s'étaient vite mis d'accord. Higgs avait promis qu'il passerait un soir par semaine pour leur prodiguer des cours de soins d'urgence. Tout se mettait en place, lentement mais sûrement. Ils seraient prêts avant la rentrée de septembre. Les jumeaux étaient assez fiers de leurs nouvelles responsabilités. Ils envoyèrent un rapport à Harry sur l'activité réduite mais néanmoins certaine de leur groupe, ainsi que quelques exemplaires de la Gazette et du Chicaneur qu'Hermione s'empressa d'éplucher.

La jeune fille était retournée dans son labo quelques jours après leur arrivée. Harry lui avait appris, l'air sombre, qu'il reprenait la narcomancie de manière plus intensive et plus ciblée aussi. Rogue ne lui demandait pas seulement de pénétrer dans les lieux, il voulait qu'il entrât dans l'esprit des habitants du château. La première fois, Harry revint blafard, des maux de tête lui enserrant le crâne et complètement dégoûté du genre humain. Lorsque Hermione s'émut de ces dispositions d'esprit, Harry lui demanda acerbement combien de personnes croisaient actuellement dans les couloirs… et elle dut convenir qu'il n'y en avait que très peu.

_-_ Rusard ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec appréhension.

_-_ Rusard ! grogna Harry dans une grimace écoeurée.

Et il lui réclama une potion d'amnésie sur_-_le_-_champ. Hermione la lui refusa mais s'attela immédiatement à la confection d'une potion contre ses maux de tête. Harry se jura que la prochaine fois, il irait faire une visite dans la tour Nord. Qui sait un petit tour dans la tête de Trelawney ne serait pas pire que cette incursion dans celle du concierge. Même s'il devait y voir une autre de ses prédictions tragiques à son égard. Le soir même, il raconta à Ron, lors de leur correspondance par miroir interposé, toutes les horreurs que le concierge avait en tête. Ron ne l'écouta qu'à moitié.

_-_ La prochaine fois, pendant que tu y seras, tu ne pourrais pas lui suggérer de laisser tranquille le couloir du cinquième étage, demanda_-_t_-_il avec intérêt. Et d'envoyer sa chatte espionner ailleurs ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer cette expérience immonde ! cria Harry.

_-_ Ne te fâche pas, murmura Ron. Passe_-_moi plutôt Hermione…

_-_ Elle n'est pas là, grogna Harry.

_-_ Elle est où ?

_-_ Heu…

_-_ Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta tout de suite le jeune Weasley.

_-_ Non !

_-_ Elle est aux toilettes ?

_-_ Heu … non plus…

_-_ A….la bibliothèque ? essaya Ron encore une fois.

_-_ De toutes façons, tu finiras bien pas le savoir ! trancha Harry. Elle est avec Rogue pour un cours d'Occlumancie.

_-_ A cette heure_-_ci ! cria Ron si fort que le miroir d'Harry en trembla dans ses mains.

_-_ Oui, il a été absent cet après midi, dit Harry comme si ce fût une excuse pour son ami.

Il se hâta d'ajouter :

_-_ Je crois que Remus l'a contacté encore une fois et qu'il est allé le rejoindre.

_-_ Remus ! renifla Ron. Tout le monde le cherche ! Maugrey est furieux. Il fulmine, tu peux me croire. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir hier matin et il s'est mis à m'observer avec son œil magique comme si je pouvais cacher un loup garou dans mes poches… Il est de pire en pire, tu sais… Pénélope en est malade. Il lui fait sans cesse des réflexions à propos de Percy… Percy n'est pas bien placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais son estime pour Fol Œil n'est pas près de remonter du sous_-_sol où elle a toujours été… On est allé le voir avec Ginny –Je parle de Percy_-_ Il va bien mieux qu'en début d'été. Il va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez lui… Tu sais, on a vu le frère McGregor. Il venait faire soigner une légère blessure. Il a demandé de tes nouvelles et de celles de Bill aussi. Il… est plutôt sympathique. Enfin, je veux dire…

_-_ Te fatigues pas, Ron, grogna Harry. Lui, c'était un Serdaigle…

_-_ Oh ! fit Ron comme si cela éclairait certaines choses. Je veux dire… Enfin, je l'ai entendu parler avec Papa. Ils ont failli mettre la main sur Malefoy une fois, mais il leur a échappé. Il a dit à papa qu'ils finiraient par l'avoir. Par contre, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Lupin. Personne. Nul ne l'a vu. Nul ne sait où il se cache. Nul ne sait pourquoi il se cache. Et toi, tu sais pourquoi Rogue ne veut rien dire ?

Harry haussa les épaules. "Non !" murmura_-_t_-_il. "Mais je le saurais, crois_-_moi. Je ne les laisserais pas m'écarter. Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à Remus. Je veux le voir et lui parler."

Il préféra changer de sujet :

_-_ As_-_tu appris autre chose ? D'autres renseignements qu'aurait donné Charlie ou… Viktor Krum ?

_-_ Rien de plus que ce que nous avions deviné… Ah si ! Karkarof a été tué lors de l'attaque. D'après Krum, il a été atteint par un Avada dans le dos… Il parait qu'il a eu beaucoup de peine, railla Ron. Franchement, c'est pas moi qui pleurerais cette pourriture…

_-_ Tout de même… fit Harry. Un Avada dans le dos…

_-_ Ouais… renchérit Ron avec un sourire narquois. Il devait être en train de fuir, une fois de plus… finalement, il a eu la fin qu'il méritait : tué par quelqu'un d'aussi lâche que lui… Tu crois que ça pourrait être Pettigrew ?

Harry fit une moue approbatrice. Puis il tendit le miroir à Hermione qui revenait de sa leçon d'occlumancie. Il l'entendit commencer à expliquer pourquoi elle avait encore besoin de cours de ce genre et il s'éclipsa dans son dortoir. Il s'appuya à la fenêtre ouverte et fouilla du regard le ciel assombri par la nuit qui tombait. Il cherchait la tache blanche qui annoncerait le retour d'Hedwige. Une semaine s'était presque écoulée depuis qu'ils l'avaient envoyée en France. Elle savait où trouver McGregor à présent, elle aurait dû déjà rentrer. Harry s'inquiétait de son retard. Se pouvait_-_il qu'on l'eût intercepté ? A moins, et c'était l'hypothèse qu'il préférait retenir, que la jeune fille ne l'eût à nouveau gardée près d'elle le temps de faire une réponse… Oui, sans doute était_-_ce pour cela que la chouette n'avait pas encore reparu. Du moins, il l'espérait. Car il aurait été vraiment peiné qu'il fût arrivé quelque chose à Hedwige. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de recopier l'histoire de Mélusine. Il prit la lettre de McGregor dans sa poche et… la remit à sa place. Il était trop tard, l'heure du repas allait bientôt sonner. Le lendemain il aurait tout le temps pour faire sa copie. Il emprunterait sa plume à papote à Hermione, et il lirait le texte à retenir. Ensuite, il pourrait détruire la lettre. D'un coup de baguette Hermione y mettrait le feu. Elle était douée pour faire du feu… Finalement, Bill avait raison de la comparer à un dragon. Il se mit à rire avant de se trouver idiot à ricaner tout seul. Le lendemain, après sa leçon de narcomancie avec Rogue, il irait voir Dame Agnes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté avec elle. Elle lui dirait des nouvelles du Conseil des Fantômes… il voulait savoir aussi ce qu'elle penserait de leurs projets pour l'AD, elle qui l'avait poussé à se conduire en chef quelques semaines plutôt.

Harry enlevait ses lunettes et s'apprêtait à prendre place sur le banc d'inconfort qui lui servait de couche lors de ses séances de narcomancie. Il esquissa une grimace, espérant que Rusard cette fois ne serait pas dans les parages des cachots… Il se préparait un itinéraire mental pour rejoindre la Tour Nord et l'antre de Trelawney, tandis que Rogue refermait la porte du laboratoire derrière lui. Harry s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Lentement, il quitta la pièce. C'était devenu facile à présent. Presque trop, puisqu'il n'avait plus à éviter les esprits de ses camarades par dizaines… Les couloirs étaient déserts, sombres et silencieux.

BOMBARDA ! CRRRAAACCC !

Son cœur se serra. Sa gorge manqua d'air. Un maelström d'émotions brutales l'emporta. Sur la couchette du cachot, le corps d'Harry se tétanisa dans une convulsion aussi violente que brève.

_-_ OÙ EST_-_IL ? rugit une voix.

Rogue se raidit, interrompu dans son geste pour se pencher vers le jeune homme, et son visage prit une teinte de cendres.

_-_ OÙ EST_-_IL ?

Harry vit Rogue fermer la porte du laboratoire derrière lui et entrer dans son bureau, pâle, la baguette à la main. La colère le prit, d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Jamais. Des mots d'injures lui vinrent à la bouche. Des mots orduriers dont il ne connaissait même pas le sens.

_-_ TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ IL SE CACHE, ESPECE DE SALE CAFARD !

Il hurlait et avançait en claudiquant vers le Professeur Rogue qui s'efforçait de rester calme, se dressant entre lui et la porte du laboratoire.

_-_ Je vous prie de sortir de chez moi, Monsieur ! Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer.

La voix du professeur était ferme, cependant Harry reconnut le ton de la colère ravalée qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_-_ JE VEUX SAVOIR OÙ IL EST ! JE SAIS QUE TU LE CACHES !

Harry leva les yeux vers la porte fermée et vit au travers du bois son propre corps étendu dans le noir. Il entendit le cliquetis de la jambe postiche de Maugrey qui montait du sol de pierre du cachot, sous lui. Il comprit. La panique faillit l'envahir. A nouveau des images sombres l'assaillirent. Il lutta contre les bruits, les voix, la douleur et la peur. Graduellement, il repoussa l'esprit d'Alastor Maugrey pour conserver les siens.

_-_ Lâchez_-_moi !

Harry tenait –non, Maugrey tenait_-_ entre ses poings la robe de Rogue.

_-_ QUAND TU M'AURAS DIT OÙ EST CE FOURBE DE LUPIN ! JE VEUX LE VOIR ! JE VEUX QU'IL ME DISE CE QU'IL SAIT ! JE VEUX QU'IL ME RACONTE CE QUI C'EST PASSE AVEC CE KRUM ET PETTIGREW !

_-_ LA_-_CHEZ_-_MOI !

Ce n'était pas un cri. Ce n'était que le ton de la voix de Rogue qui emplissait la pièce. Harry, bien que caché au fond de l'esprit de Fol_-_Œil, sentit le froid entrer dans son âme. Un frisson les secoua tous les deux, lui et son hôte. Lentement, Maugrey retira ses mains du col du professeur. Rogue rajusta sa robe noire avec une dignité sobre. Il recula jusqu'à son bureau, fermé, le feu couvant dans son regard sombre.

_-_ Vous n'êtes plus Auror, Maugrey. Vous n'avez aucun droit de vous introduire ainsi chez les gens. Vous fracassez ma porte. Vous me brutalisez. Vous m'accusez de je ne sais quel crime. Vous mériteriez que je porte plainte contre vous auprès du Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry comprit qu'il essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de Maugrey ailleurs que sur lui. Il sentait la nervosité du professeur, autant que l'ancien Auror. Celui_-_ci fixait toujours son œil magique sur le corps immobile dans le cachot. Il savait qu'il était vivant. Il le croyait inconscient. Harry tâchait de réguler les battements de son cœur, tout en tenant éloignées de lui les pensées fébriles du vieil homme. Il ne sut pourquoi Maugrey parut soulagé. Il se tourna vers Rogue et fit un pas en avant, d'autant plus déterminé, la main tendue, comme pour le saisir au cou à nouveau.

_-_ N'essaie pas de me narguer, sale raclure de chaudron ! Tu n'es qu'un cafard rampant dans l'ombre des cachots puants…

_-_ Vous êtes toujours aussi doué en insultes, Maugrey, railla Rogue. Mais vous ne m'impressionnez pas.

Maugrey avança encore d'un pas, tremblant de colère.

_-_ Dumbledore s'est peut_-_être laissé abuser par tes simagrées, mais moi je vois clair dans ton jeu… Je sais que tu protèges Malefoy et que tu sais où il se cache… C'est toi qui le préviens chaque fois que nous sommes sur le point de lui mettre la main dessus…

_-_ Lucius Malefoy a toujours eu beaucoup de chance, fit Rogue quelque peu amer. Et ce sont là des accusations très graves. Dumbledore voudra des preuves.

_-_ Il faudra que tu fournisses des preuves de ton innocence d'abord… sale vermine des cachots, grinça Fol_-_Œil. Ta parole ne suffira pas cette fois. ELLE NE ME SUFFIRA PAS A MOI EN TOUS CAS !

Harry frémit. Il venait de percevoir toute une vague d'horreur et de haine. Elle émanait de Maugrey sans qu'il cherchât à la retenir. Rogue leva ostensiblement sa baguette.

_-_ Je n'hésiterai pas… menaça_-_t_-_il fermement.

Maugrey renonça à se jeter sur lui. L'effort qu'il fit pour cela fut si violent qu'il vacilla.

Dans le cachot, un nouveau spasme agita le corps du jeune homme allongé sur la banquette.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas venu pour Malefoy… ricana le vieux chasseur de Mangemort. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nous mettrons la main sur lui et je suis sûr qu'il aura beaucoup à dire sur toi à ce moment_-_là…

La bouche de Rogue fut agitée de tics durant un moment qui parut une éternité à Harry.

_-_ Je n'ai rien à cacher… laissa tomber le professeur. Du moins, la seule personne qui m'importe sait déjà tout ce qu'on pourrait lui apprendre.

A nouveau les deux hommes se défièrent. La menace irradiait de l'un comme de l'autre. Harry en ressentait un malaise insidieux. Un tourbillon d'émotions violentes et contradictoires lui parvenait. La nausée montait peu à peu à son âme tandis que le pas claudiquant de Maugrey se fit entendre à nouveau. Harry constata que son champ de vision avait changé. Il inspectait attentivement la cheminée lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, acerbe et pressant.

_-_ J'ai fait mettre ta cheminée sur écoute, dit_-_il en ricanant de plus belle tandis que Rogue serrait les dents. J'ai encore quelques contacts utiles au Ministère… Je sais que Lupin t'a contacté plusieurs fois… Ces imbéciles n'ont pas été fichus de remonter jusqu'à lui mais je SAIS que toi tu sais où il se cache !

_-_ Pourquoi voulez_-_vous à ce point savoir où il se trouve ? demanda Rogue, moins sereinement qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Lupin n'en sait pas plus que ce qu'a pu vous apprendre le jeune Krum. Sûrement en sait_-_il même moins.

_-_ Krum ! cracha Maugrey. Je ne me fie pas à ce que peux raconter un homme qui porte la marque des Ténèbres à son bras !

Harry porta les yeux vers le poignet de Rogue. Il en ressentit une satisfaction qui n'était pas la sienne. Dans un geste involontaire, le professeur venait de poser sa main droite sur sa manche gauche.

_-_ Et à Charlie Weasley ? Vous ne lui faites pas non plus confiance ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec aigreur.

Un ricanement sourd arriva jusqu'à Harry. La nausée se fit de plus en plus pressante. Les pensées amères de Maugrey étaient plus difficiles encore à supporter que le fiel que Voldemort pouvait insuffler en lui.

_-_ Vu l'état dans lequel il est arrivé en France, je ne me fie pas plus à ce qu'il peut assurer… Il a reprit connaissance fort à propos pour confirmer les dires de ce… traître de Krum.

Le cœur d'Harry lui poignit dans une brusque douleur.

_-_ Tout le monde ne pense pas que Krum soit un traître, Maugrey.

Un silence malsain s'installa. Le cliquetis de la jambe de l'ancien Auror se fit entendre à nouveau. Il emplissait la pensée d'Harry tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Rogue.

_-_ Il **_est_** un traître. Si ce n'est pas à notre cause, c'est à celle de tes amis Mangemorts… Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'un homme qui a trahit une fois peut trahir encore… C'est une question de nature. Le lâche meurt dans la peau du lâche et le fourbe dans la peau du fourbe…

Harry sentit monter une colère indicible. Le respect qu'il éprouvait pour le vieux Maugrey était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Etait_-_ce à cause de ses insultes envers Krum ou bien de ses insinuations outrageantes envers Rogue ? Il l'ignorait.

Dans l'obscurité du laboratoire, ses mains se tordirent en un geste de refus instinctif.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, reprenait Maugrey, le jeune Weasley est revenu les mains et l'esprit aussi vides les unes que l'autre, comme s'il avait reçu un sortilège d'Oubliette. Il lui en a fallu du temps pour reprendre ses esprits… Si ç'avait été de moi, je l'aurais collé à Ste Mangouste d'office. Non, non… Charlie Weasley n'est pas une caution suffisante. Tout le monde peut encenser le Bulgare, moi, je garde un œil sur lui…

Il se mit à rire, sardonique. La nausée d'Harry se fit douloureuse alors qu'il prononçait :

_-_ Et il ne pourra pas se cacher longtemps en France… Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui a des partisans partout, tu es bien placé pour le savoir… Son cas sera vite réglé, crois_-_moi.

Il revint vers le bureau aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe raide. Il s'appuya des deux poings dessus. Harry lutta contre cette hargne qui lui mordait le cœur.

_-_ ALORS TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ SE CACHE CE FOUTU LOUP_-_GAROU ! PARCE QUE J'AI QUELQUES QUESTIONS A LUI POSER PERSONNELLEMENT ! ET QU'IL EST LE SEUL À SAVOIR OÙ EST PASSE PETTIGREW !

Ce fut au tour de Rogue d'arborer un air narquois.

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_il avec ironie. Vos relations du Ministère n'ont donc pas encore pu mettre la main sur ce vulgaire rat de caniveau ?

Maugrey se pencha un peu plus vers Rogue, agité d'un désir de meurtre.

_-_ SI JAMAIS… menaça_-_t_-_il. SI JAMAIS IL S'AVERE QUE TOI ET LUI SAVEZ CE QUE PREPARE CET IGNOBLE PERSONNAGE… JE VOUS FAIS TOUS LES DEUX ACCUSER DE FORFAITURE !

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je ne crois pas que vous ayez encore l'autorité pour accuser quiconque, Maugrey, répliqua_-_t_-_il calmement. Et Lupin est bien au_-_dessus de vos menaces…

L'amertume de ces dernières paroles n'échappa pas à Harry. Il marcha sur Rogue. Il leva la main sur lui et la laissa en suspens. Il la referma comme malgré lui et frappa le bureau à la place du visage de celui qui se tenait devant lui, blême et les yeux étincelants.

_-_ Ne vous avisez pas de porter la main sur moi une seconde fois, Monsieur Maugrey… articula Rogue, les lèvres frémissantes.

_-_ Je pourrais te réduire en cendres et prétendre que tu m'as agressé, misérable fouineur… Azkaban était encore trop bon pour toi. Et le baiser des Détraqueurs pas assez douloureux…

_-_ Vous feriez bien de vous calmer, Maugrey, laissa tomber le Professeur. Ou même Ste Mangouste ne voudra pas de vous…

Un rugissement de colère saisit Harry. Il eut conscience que Maugrey levait sa baguette. Il voulut hurler un avertissement au professeur. L'image de Rogue se brouilla quelques secondes à sa vue. Il y eut un grand bruit et Harry se sentit aspirer. A nouveau, il voulut crier, de douleur cette fois. Le noir l'attirait dans un monde de silence.

Il eut un hoquet et l'inspiration qu'il prit lui fit atrocement mal.

_-_ Ne bougez pas ! Ça va passer…

La voix de Rogue était altérée. Harry ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage du professeur près du sien. Il voulut se redresser, mais la nausée revint.

_-_ Ne bougez pas ! vous dis_-_je !

La lumière monta lentement de la lampe que Rogue allumait. Harry s'assit sur la couche, le dos appuyé au mur. Il en sentait le froid humide au travers de sa chemise. Il se mit à frissonner, puis à trembler jusqu'à claquer des dents. Rogue lui désigna la couverture au pied du lit de camp. Harry s'en couvrit maladroitement.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé, Monsieur ? Où est Maugrey ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

_-_ Je m'en doutais, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il paraissait troublé. Il s'approcha d'Harry, ses petits yeux fixés sur lui comme s'il voulait lire en lui.

_-_ Dites_-_moi ce que vous avez fait ! commanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry bredouilla qu'il n'en savait rien. Il avait senti en lui le désir de détruire. Il avait levé sa baguette – du moins Maugrey avait levé sa baguette. Ensuite, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

_-_ Vous avez mis un bouclier devant vous, Monsieur, je crois… et puis il y a eu le noir… Que s'est_-_il passé ? Le sortilège de Maugrey a rebondi sur votre défense ?

A nouveau Rogue hocha la tête. Ce qu'il ressentait, Harry le percevait aussi fort que sa propre angoisse. C'était un mélange puissant de crainte et de satisfaction, une excitation fébrile et une profonde amertume.

_-_ Ce qui s'est passé ? répéta_-_t_-_il, désenchanté. Venez donc voir par vous_-_même, si vous tenez debout.

Puis il s'approcha de la porte entrouverte et la poussa. Harry se leva lentement, afin de combattre le vertige qui le saisit dès qu'il amorça le mouvement de se pencher en avant, aussi léger fut_-_il. Rogue était déjà retourné dans la pièce contiguë au laboratoire. A l'aide de sa baguette il relevait l'armoire qui se trouvait d'ordinaire derrière son bureau de Directeur de Serpentard. Les portes ouvertes et brisées en laissaient échapper livres et parchemins. Maugrey gisait au sol. Son œil bleu avait sauté hors de son orbite et fixait le plafond. Le vieil homme s'éveilla dans une plainte. Il porta la main à son crâne avant même de se redresser. Il ouvrit brutalement son œil valide et se jeta sur sa baguette tombée à quelques portées de mains.

_-_ Tu es un homme fini ! menaça_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de son œil, marmonnant quelques imprécations sardoniques à l'encontre du Maître des Potions. Enfin, il ramassa son accessoire favori et souffla dessus pour lui ôter toute trace de poussière. Il le remit à sa place. L'œil s'affola aussitôt comme pour une vérification de son efficacité. Tout aussitôt, Maugrey interrompit son mouvement pour se relever…

_-_ Harry ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Tu es là mon garçon ?

Il regardait la porte qu'il avait lui_-_même enfoncée et le désordre du bureau. Rogue laissait tomber sur lui un regard hautain. Maugrey eut à peine conscience du ridicule de sa situation. Il sourit d'un air mauvais.

_-_ Tu t'es mis dans de sales draps… gronda_-_t_-_il à l'attention de Rogue.

Son œil magique se posait sur Harry encore frissonnant de fièvre et de dégoût :

_-_ Crois_-_tu que Dumbledore te soutiendra encore quand il saura que tu pratiques des expériences morbides sur son protégé ?

_-_ Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné carte blanche afin de préparer ce garçon à affronter ce qui nous attend tous, répondit Rogue froidement.

_-_ Oui, grogna Maugrey. Mais t'accordera_-_t_-_il encore sa confiance quand il saura ce qui c'est passé ici… J'ignore de quelle magie tu as usée pour réussir à me mettre en échec, mais je doute qu'elle soit du goût de ce vieil Albus… continua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ma baguette est à la disposition du Professeur Dumbledore… répondit Rogue.

Une fois encore les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Maugrey rejeta sa chevelure en arrière d'un geste plein d'assurance et de menace à peine réprimée.

_-_ Tu es très fort, Severus Rogue, pour manipuler les esprits réputés les plus clairvoyants… Mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe de tous tes artifices.

Une moue de mépris déforma les lèvres du Maître des Potions. Harry resserra sa couverture contre lui pour contenir un frissonnement.

Maugrey Fol_-_Oeil s'avança vers lui et posa la main sur son épaule. Harry resta de marbre.

_-_ N'oublie pas : Vigilance constante ! hein, garçon ?

Il lui fit un signe de tête vers Rogue et le reste de la pièce.

_-_ Méfie_-_toi des apparences, Harry. Elles peuvent se montrer fort trompeuses…

_-_ Oui, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton neutre. C'est ce dont je me rends compte un peu plus chaque jour.

Maugrey hocha la tête. Son œil bleu électrique tournait en tous sens. Harry constata qu'il ne l'impressionnait plus. Maugrey tapota tristement à nouveau son épaule et passa son chemin jusqu'à la porte brisée du cachot. Il se tourna sur le seuil et s'adressa à Rogue.

_-_ Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, il va avoir besoin de toi. Je te jure que je te suivrai à la trace dès que tu auras quitté ces murs…

Le bruit de son pas inégal se perdit dans le couloir. Il y eut un silence interminable. Harry n'osait bouger. Rogue paraissait impassible, comme si la menace de Maugrey ne le touchait pas. Il posa les yeux sur la porte brisée et les livres éparpillés. Il poussa un soupir contrarié. Il allait parler lorsque la cheminée crépita. Le professeur bondit jusqu'au foyer qui s'allumait.

_-_ Pas maintenant ! J'arrive ! prononça_-_t_-_il précipitamment avant même que la tête de Lupin n'apparût.

Harry avança vers lui, le cœur battant.

_-_ Potter ! commença Rogue pour l'empêcher de parler.

_-_ S'il vous plaît, Professeur… supplia Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe !

La voix angoissée de Remus les fit se retourner d'un même mouvement. Rogue se plaça de manière à cacher la cheminée à la vue du couloir.

_-_ Je t'expliquerai ! Mais pas ici. Ferme vite.

Lupin disparut sans un mot de plus. Rogue se redressa et se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Harry se mit sur son chemin.

_-_ Monsieur, s'il vous plaît…

Il lut l'hésitation dans le regard de Rogue. Celui_-_ci se détourna et pénétra dans le laboratoire d'un pas vif. Quand il ressortit, il appela un elfe de maison et Dobby se présenta, tremblant de crainte. Il s'inclina devant le Maître des potions. Rogue lui montra la porte ainsi que l'armoire vidée. L'elfe se mit à frissonner de plus belle.

_-_ Dobby n'a rien fait ! gémit_-_il.

Rogue poussa un soupire d'exaspération et secoua la tête les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Personne ne doit entrer ici ! proféra_-_t_-_il d'une voix sonore. Tu entends ? Sous aucun prétexte ! Qui que ce soit ! Et mets un peu d'ordre avant mon retour.

_-_ Oui, Monsieur ! déglutit Dobby.

Il jetait des regards implorants à Harry qui ne le voyait pas. Il fixait le professeur qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Rogue se retourna sur le seuil.

_-_ Je suppose que vous finirez par trouver où se trouve Lupin, dit_-_il. Je préfère que vous conserviez votre énergie pour nos leçons, Potter. Suivez_-_moi.

Harry laissa tomber la couverture de ses épaules et bondit hors du cachot sans même prendre la peine d'afficher un sourire de triomphe. Il suivit Rogue en silence par les méandres des couloirs. Ils firent plusieurs détours destinés à vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils en eurent la confirmation lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser les jardins de Dame Agnes. Rogue retint Harry d'un geste du bras. Répercutés par les arcades de la galerie, les voix de McGonagall et Maugrey leur parvenaient. La directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor paraissait hors d'elle.

_-_ Je vous le dis pour la dernière fois, Alastor ! Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour intervenir à Poudlard ! Je doute qu'Albus ait cautionné une telle intrusion dans la vie de l'école !

_-_ Et moi je vous dis qu'Albus ne se méfie pas assez ce type ! Minerva, croyez_-_moi… Il m'aurait réduit en miettes… sans compter qu'il empoisonne l'esprit du jeune Potter avec sa magie corrompue, ce sale cafard des cachots…

Le silence qui suivit fut glacial. Puis la voix de McGonagall reprit tout aussi fraîche.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi, Alastor, je n'entends pas ce que vous dites. Il n'y a jamais JAMAIS eu de cafards dans nos cachots ni ailleurs dans l'école. Et s'il y en avait un jour, je suis sûre qu'Hagrid saurait comment nous en débarrasser. Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de l'état de salubrité de nos murs, mais je doute que cela entre dans vos prérogatives…

Harry n'osa pas tourner les yeux vers Rogue. Il était partagé entre le rire et la gêne.

_-_ Mais… Mais… Minerva… grogna Maugrey. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Un soupir agacé de McGonagall, alerta Harry.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que je vous parle un langage que vous comprendrez mieux, Alastor ? grinça la vieille dame. Alors écoutez bien ceci : Vous êtes ici sur mon territoire, Maugrey Fol_-_Œil, et vous n'y êtes pas le bienvenu ! Que je vous y reprenne à venir terroriser mes élèves et tyranniser mes professeurs sans y avoir été invité ! Allez donc secouer les puces à ces fichus mangemorts qui vous échappent à longueur de journée ! Vos heures de gloire sont derrière vous, Alastor. Quand vous aurez permis d'empêcher un carnage parmi les moldus et les sorciers réunis vous pourrez alors vous permettre de parler plus haut qu'un autre !

_-_ Et le carnage de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ? Vous y avez pensé ? hurla Maugrey.

_-_ Chaque jour qui se lève, répondit Minerva sur un ton froid. Chaque jour qui se lève depuis cette nuit terrible, je pense à ceux qui sont morts à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ! Mais ce carnage là, vous non plus vous n'avez pas été capable de l'éviter !

Un grognement roula sous la galerie et le pas saccadé du vieil Auror paranoïaque se fit entendre. Rogue poussa Harry contre le mur. Ils virent passer Maugrey sous la galerie opposée, tout à son ressentiment. Ils ne bougèrent pas comme McGonagall se pressait sous l'allée couverte, grommelant quelques "inadmissible ! C'est inadmissible !" courroucés.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent qui parurent une éternité à Harry, puis Rogue lui fit un signe de la main. Ils traversèrent les jardins et rejoignirent l'extérieur du château. Rogue se dirigea sans hésiter vers la cabane d'Hagrid et frappa à la porte. Le géant leur ouvrit et les fit entrer après un bref coup d'œil aux alentours.

_-_ Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? demanda Rogue sur un ton sec.

_-_ Oui Professeur… répondit Hagrid.

Il sortit un sac de toile de dessous son lit et le posa sur la table. Une odeur aigre s'en échappa aussitôt.

_-_ Vous… vous n'avez pas eu de difficultés à vous les procurer ? demanda Rogue en ouvrant le sac.

Il vida le contenu sur la table. On aurait dit des mauvaises herbes montées en graines. Le Professeur les examina soigneusement, en écartant quelques brins trop secs ou trop abîmés. Il parut satisfait.

_-_ Vous les ferez sécher en bottes. Vous ferez attention de ne pas les écraser surtout.

_-_ Vous en faudra_-_t_-_il d'autres ? demanda Hagrid.

_-_ Je vous ferai savoir quand j'aurai besoin de renouveler le stock…

Rogue laissa Hagrid commencer à attacher les herbes en bottes. Il retourna vers la porte.

_-_ Quand elles seront sèches, vous me les ferez parvenir discrètement. Vous entendez Hagrid : discrètement !

Hagrid hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas s'émouvoir du ton cassant du professeur qui gênait Harry. Rogue fit signe au jeune homme de s'approcher.

_-_ A bientôt Harry ! le salua le géant. A bientôt professeur.

Rogue fronça le sourcil vers le vieux bonhomme hirsute.

_-_ Heu… oui, bien sûr… murmura_-_t_-_il. Et… merci, Hagrid.

Hagrid fit un geste qui signifiait que ce n'était rien. Il cligna de l'œil sur un large sourire.

_-_ C'est moi qui vous remercie, Professeur. Ça me fait une occasion pour aller dans la Forêt… Ah et si vous voyez Remus, dites_-_lui qu'il est revenu… il comprendra.

Il fit un nouveau clin d'œil. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Par pitié, Hagrid ! Tenez votre langue, cette fois !

_-_ Hein ? Oh ! Oui, bien sûr !

Un long soupir de Rogue fit sourire Harry tandis que le professeur le désillusionnait. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il ressentit cette sensation ondoyante inhérente au charme de Désillusion. Ils quittèrent la cabane silencieusement.

* * *

RAR CHAPITRE 91

**_Cornedrue_****_ : Hello, superbe chapitre! j'aime beaucoup tes chapitres "humour"... mais ou est donc ton point faible?_** Dans les chapitres d'action. Et les descriptions. Entre autre.  
**_pour répondre à ta RAR du dernier chapitre, non, je ne me sens pas du tout obliger de t'envoyer des reviews,_** tu me rassures !  
**_autrement, ma théorie concernant ma rouquine préférée, est qu'Harry lui fait une confiance énorme et qu'elle est en quelque sorte sa conscience... j'ai d'ailleurs commencé une fic la dessus. _**C'est intéressant, comme théorie… En tous cas, c'est vrai qu'il lui fait énormément confiance dans ma vision des choses du moins…  
**_maintenant, j'avertis, la suite de cette review va faire rire beaucoup de monde... après la review l'oreal, voici la review tirée par les cheveux..._** hahahahahaha ! vas-y après les shampoings loréal les cheveux ne craignent rien !  
**_dans ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé une info bien cachée... c'est peut-etre une erreur d'écriture, mais je préfère prendre ca pour une info... car je fais toujours confiance à l'auteur.  
donc, Harry dort dans la chambre des filles... ce qui veut dire qu'il dort soit avec Ginny, soit avec Hermione... personnellement, je verrai plutot Harry prendre des risques pour que Ron puisse dormir avec sa chérie... idée encore soutenue par un Ron qui hurle à qui veut l'entendre que lui et sa Hony n'ont PAS de vie privée...  
cette hypothèse expliquerait aussi qu'Harry et Ginny soient en train de se rapprocher, sans parler d'amour... par les discutions en soirée avant de dormir..._**  
désolée de détruire cette théorie fort intéressante, mais… comme je le dis plus bas… C'est un raccourci malheureux… Et puis ta théorie oublie une toute petite chose… enfin quand je dis petite… elle est plutôt de taille : Molly ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elle laisserait faire ?

**_Nobee : J'AI TROUVE UNE FAUTE, j'ai trouvé une faute! Là, juste dans ce magnifique chapitre, dans celui-là! Tu dis : "Lorsque les jumeaux revinrent ainsi qu'ils avaient convenu avec Harry, ils s'enfermèrent tous dans la chambre des filles, plus vaste que celle des garçons"  
et après, alors qu'ils sont toujours dans la chambre des filles:"Fred se roulait de rire sur le lit d'Harry."_** Oui, je croyais avoir corrigé, comme quoi… en fait ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Fred se roulait de rire sur le lit sur lequel se trouvait Harry… j'ai fait un raccourci clavier en quelque sorte…  
**_Bref, j'ai trouvé une faute dans ce fabuleux roman dans lequel je n'en avais pas trouvé! Lol_** Pourtant, il y en a !  
**_Je ne t'ai pas vexée, quand même?_** Non pas du tout. **_ET merci pour ton aide sur le forum de la pensine! _**Tu as pu trouver la page ? parce que j'ai eu l'explication par un admin…  
**_Bon, bah sinon, bravo! Je n'ai rien à redire sur ce chapitre, sauf que je les (chapitres précédents) trouve un peu courts... _**9 pages sous word en 12 times new roman… la moyenne du reste de la fic… mais les prochains seront plus longs…

**_Dreyd : Certes on pourra dire qu'il est fort peu probable que l'on retrouve telle ou telle péripétie, que JKR n'aurait pas introduit ainsi les choses ou que... etc. Mais l'on s'en fiche pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Rowling n'est pas parfaite après tout. ;)_** hahahahahaha ! Oui on s'en fiche et heureusement que JKR n'a pas écrit la même chose !  
**_Un petit point que j'aimerais te soumettre néanmoins et qui n'a rien à voir avec le fond de ton intrigue (car je ne pose pas de questions, je me laisse porter par elles), à propos des Préfets. Tu affirmes qu'il n'y a qu'un Préfet-en-chef par maison. Hors, dans la version anglaise on apprend que Lily et James l'étaient tous les deux. Sachant que Rémus était lui-même Préfet... Aurais-tu une réponse ? (une petite voix me souffle depuis ce matin que Lily n'était peut-être pas à Gryffondor malgré notre assurance à le proclamer, il faut que je replonge une fois de plus à la source)._** Tu es sûre que c'est dans la version anglaise ? Ce n'est pas une rumeur tenace qui a couru sur le web ? Je n'ai pas la version anglaise, je ne peux pas vérifier. Il me semble que JKR a confirmé que Lily était bien à Gryffondor lors d'une interview. Et que James n'était pas Préfet. Dans la version française, en tous cas, dans le T5, il est dit à un moment que Harry apprend que son père n'avait pas été préfet et qu'il en est soulagé. En effet c'est Remus qui l'est. Et, cela est une certitude, il n'y a que deux préfets par année à partir de la cinquième année : un garçon et une fille. Et il n'y a que deux préfets en chef dans l'école. un garçon et une fille également, choisis parmi les préfets de septième année. Sinon tous les préfets de septième année seraient préfets en chef. Or, Percy reçoit son badge comme un honneur. Si on était préfet en chef automatiquement en étant préfet en septième année, il n'insisterait pas tant dessus. Maintenant, en effet, c'est moi qui dis que les préfets en chef ne sont pas choisis dans la même Maison. Cela me semble plus juste. Je vois mal Dumbledore favoriser une seule Maison. Mais ce n'est que mon avis.  
**_Une "bricole" pour finir... Ton Harry me bouleverse. L'histoire avançant, je nourris les pires craintes à son endroit que seules rassurent ses conversations avec Dame Agnès. Malgré ma fascination pour le maître des Potions, je ne souhaiterais pas au Survivant de lui ressembler un jour. Puisse-t-il de nouveau porter son coeur en étendard... La suite me le dira_**. Je ne souhaite à personne de ressembler au professeur Rogue moi non plus… quant à porter son cœur en bandoulière… ce sont des choses qui ne se commandent pas…  
**_PS : Combien de chapitres compte ce dernier tome ? L'idéal serait qu'il y en ait autant que de jours à attendre avant la première, mais je suis sans doute gourmande !_** hahahaha ! je ne sais pas… J'en suis à l'écriture du chap 153… et il en manque encore quelques uns bien qu'on se rapproche inexorablement de la fin…

**_Ayako_****_ : J'ai adoré comment Hermione a remis les idées en place à Georges o_** Fallait au moins ça, non ? **_ainsi que la lettre de Ryry à sa famille _**C'est pas très constructif mais ça soulage…  
**_A part ça très bon chapitre (dsl pas motivée pour faire une superbe review comme à mon habitude methode lockarth et Coué fusionnées mais je trouve pas mes arggumets et g aucune question pour le moment _**Tu te rattraperas avec ce chapitre je suppose…  
**_par contre une précision, ne t'en faitpas Cornedrue ne se sent pas obligé siflotte, je m'efforce slmt de le motiver _**Avec une batte de base_-_ball cachée derrière ton dos ? MDR !

**_Alixe_****_ : Dennis qui aide Geaorge pour Miss Teigne, trop bon !_** J'ai toujours dit que pour aider à l'union des Maisons, un bon ennemi commun, y avait pas mieux !  
**_Les jumeaux essayant de circonvenir Hermione, mouarf !_** C'est pas gagné en effet !  
**_De cher Ding, ce la faisait longtemps. T'as aps pu t'empêcher de torturer Ron, hei, sans Coeur ! _**Et pourtant, je l'aime bien Ron… si ! si !  
**_C'est bien de voir que Mr et Mrs Weasley commencent à appréhender le potentiel de Ginny. pauvre Molly, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines._** Heu… non en effet…  
**_cemeil_****_ : La lettre aux Dursley est sublimissime. Enfin, s'ils ne voient pas l'ironie... C'est vraiment qu'ils sont affreusement idiots. _**En fait, ils sont surtout primaires. Vernon, surtout risque de tout prendre au premier degré… **_Quelques hypothèses sur les pires souvenirs de Dudley? Pourquoi pas en effet! Quoique, c'est peut-être un peu gros!_** Harry n'en sais pas plus que nous… D'ailleurs c'est surtout pour le faire enrager qu'il fait cela … et lui faire peur rétrospectivement.  
**_Elle nous en réserve d'autre des surprises comme çà Ginny? je m'attends au pire avec ses manigances... Enfin, manière de dire._** Oui encore des surprises de la part de Ginny…  
**_Ron offre son petit coeur et puis, hop... dès le chapitre suivant, on revient sur une de ses étourderies. Il saura désormais que parfois, vaut mieux ne rien dire._** Certes, mais c'est de Ron dont on parle, là…  
**_Mondigus va-t-il être désintoxiqué? Et que fais Remus! Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, je sais mais il n'était pas en très bon état la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu..._** Effectivement, mais il faudra encore attendre un peu avant de revoir Remus… je sais, je suis sadique…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Génial, mais comment Mondigus sait-il pour Ron et Hermione? il les a espionné? _**Non, c'est Ron qui lui en a parlé à Noel dernier. Enfin… il n'en a pas vraiment parlé, c'est le vieux Ding qui a tiré ses conclusions tout seul, mais il est si transparent, ce pauvre Ron…  
**_quand Harry va-til écrire à Ellie, il en mets du temps?_** Ben oui, c'est Harry qu'est_-_ce que tu veux… Et puis il n'a tellement envie de lui écrire parce qu'elle répondrait… et ceci explique peut_-_être cela…  
**_va-t-on lire la tête des Dursley à la réception de la lettre de Harry?_** Non, hélas… c'était pas casable dans l'histoire… mais on reparlera un peu de cette lettre, et de ses conséquences indirectes…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Super chapitre assez drôle, ce qui fait du bien avec tout ce qui c'est passer. _**Oui, il faut bien détendre l'atmosphère de temps en temps et rien de mieux pour cela que de faire apparaître les jumeaux… Expérience assez délicate je dois l'avouer… Ce sont deux grenades dégoupillées ces deux là… à manier avec précaution… et modération…


	14. Chapitre 93 : Sous la Pleine Lune

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 93**

**Sous la Pleine Lune**

_.  
.  
-_ Suivez_-_moi, chuchota Rogue.

Il y eut un silence puis le professeur reprit :

_-_ Oui… bon… Vous savez où nous allons, Potter ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Où pouvait_-_on bien cacher un loup_-_garou à Poudlard ? Car il n'était pas question de quitter Poudlard, il en était bien certain.

_-_ A la Cabane Hurlante ? fit Harry en souriant en coin, bien que personne ne le vît.

Il imagina l'air surpris du professeur. Du moins, il se plût à croire à l'air agréablement surpris de Rogue.

_-_ Eh bien ! ironisa la voix sarcastique de ce dernier. Il semblerait que pour une fois, ce vieux malade de Fol_-_Œil n'ait pas tort. Vous faites des progrès, Potter. Il faudra que je compte avec votre perspicacité nouvelle à présent.

Malgré la moquerie, Harry perçut la satisfaction dans le ton du Professeur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur qui s'agita dès qu'ils approchèrent trop près de son territoire. Harry vit un bâton bouger tout seul et appuyer sur le nœud de l'arbre qui permettait d'immobiliser les branches contendantes. Ils pénétrèrent dans le souterrain et Harry faillit buter dans le professeur. Rogue grogna des paroles incompréhensibles et les désensorcela. Leur progression en fut facilitée sur le sol inégal et l'obscurité du tunnel. Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la cabane et Rogue le conduisit dans une chambre du premier étage. Le professeur cogna de l'index sur la porte et la poussa doucement.

_-_ Remus ? Je t'amène une visite…

La porte entrouverte laissa passer une boule de poil ronronnante qui se frotta aux jambes d'Harry.

_-_ Bonjour, Pat… C'est donc ici que tu passes ton temps…

_-_ Entre Harry, si tu ne crains pas de voir un homme à l'agonie…

Rogue poussa le jeune homme dans le dos.

_-_ Il a voulu venir, Remus. Je ne l'y ai pas obligé, répondit le professeur à la remarque lasse de Lupin.

Harry entra dans la pénombre. Une odeur fade l'assaillit aussitôt. Une odeur de poussière et de renfermé, à laquelle s'ajoutaient les effluves âcres du sang et de la fièvre. Les volets fermés laissaient à peine filtrer des rais de la lumière du jour. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il distingua une pièce sommairement aménagée. La cheminée à gauche, un lit contre le mur de droite, une table, un chaise… non deux. La lumière naquit de la baguette de Remus. Rogue se hâta vers les lampes à huile sur la cheminée. Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lupin, assis sur le lit, un bandage serrant son torse, figé dans son mouvement pour se lever. Son visage était encore plus pâle que lors de ses premières apparitions dans la cheminée du cachot du professeur de Potions. Ses joues creusées et ses yeux enfoncés dans des orbites mauves lui donnaient l'air sinistre d'un mort_-_vivant de cinéma. L'effort qu'il venait de faire pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit lui coûtait manifestement plus qu'il n'était prêt à le laisser voir. Harry trouva enfin le courage de s'approcher de lui. Il prit la main qu'il lui tendait et la serra avec force entre les deux siennes.

_-_ Remus, murmura_-_t_-_il. Que s'est_-_il passé ? Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'aller si mal…

_-_ La pleine lune, Harry… Elle me tue.

Harry tourna vers Rogue un regard d'incompréhension. Le professeur avait sorti de sa poche la fiole qu'il avait prise dans son laboratoire. Il versa son contenu dans un gobelet posé sur la table. Une volute de fumée s'éleva et Remus cacha une grimace derrière un sourire.

_-_ Severus m'a appris que Charlie se rétablissait rapidement.

_-_ C'en est miraculeux, marmonna Rogue. Ces Weasley sont comme la mauvaise herbe. On ne peut s'en débarrasser.

Lupin fit signe à Harry de ne pas se formaliser.

_-_ Nous avons eu également des nouvelles de Viktor Krum, ajouta Harry qui suivait avec attention les gestes de Rogue autour de sa potion.

Remus soupira douloureusement.

_-_ Oui, quand je l'ai vu parmi nos attaquants, je n'ai pas su que penser… Mais Peter m'échappait… puis je l'ai vu se pencher vers Charlie et le soulever pour l'emmener… je ne sais pourquoi j'ai été soulagé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais cru ceux qui prétendaient qu'il avait trahi…

_-_ Tu es bien le seul, railla Rogue, acerbe.

_-_ Non, le contredit Harry. Hermione n'y a jamais cru non plus… pas plus que Ginny. Même moi, je ne savais que penser.

Un reniflement de Rogue le fit sourire.

_-_ Et vous, Professeur ? Croyiez_-_vous qu'il ait pu changer de bord de cette manière ?

_-_ Ne soyez pas insolent, Potter ! grinça Rogue.

Il amenait à Lupin le gobelet fumant. Il le lui tendit fermement. Puis quand Remus le prit, comme à regrets, il se réfugia près de la cheminée.

Remus leva son verre, comme pour trinquer. Il hésita à tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide.

_-_ Ceux qui prétendent que la vie est une potion amère, Harry, ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent… soupira_-_t_-_il.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière pour terminer le gobelet d'une traite. La grimace qu'il amorçait se figea sur ses lèvres exsangues.

_-_ Ce n'était pas la Potion Tue_-_Loup ? questionna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ça l'était ! assura Rogue de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Mais tu m'as toujours dit que le sucre…

_-_ Je sais ce j'ai dit ! trancha Rogue.

Le regard éberlué d'Harry sur lui paraissait le gêner fortement. Puis Remus se mit à rire. Rogue rougit et se retourna vers l'âtre. Le fou rire de Lupin n'en finissait pas. Etait_-_ce **_malgré_** l'épuisement que cela lui coûtait ou bien **_à cause_** de sa faiblesse flagrante. Harry se retourna vers lui, sans comprendre.

_-_ Décidemment, Severus ! Tu me feras toujours rire !

Harry s'approcha de son ancien professeur.

_-_ Vous sentez_-_vous bien ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Moi ? Parfaitement ! C'est pour ton professeur de Potions que tu dois t'alarmer ! Il faiblit, Harry. Il commence à trouver que finir mon existence sur une paillasse sordide est une consolation assez douce pour lui… La contemplation de ma déchéance lui suffit à présent…

Rogue se tourna vivement des éclairs au fond des yeux. Son visage était agité de tics. Il leur tourna à nouveau le dos, les mains sur le linteau de la cheminée. Il les en retira aussitôt pour les essuyer les unes contre les autres.

_-_ Je croyais avoir dit à l'elfe Dobby de faire un peu de ménage ici… grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir… murmura Lupin. Et vous aussi vous devriez partir maintenant. La nuit ne va pas tarder.

Harry voulut l'aider à s'allonger. Lupin le repoussa d'un geste las. Il appuya sa main sur ses pansements et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, épuisé. Pattenrond se coucha près de lui, la tête sur le bandage, les yeux à demi fermés. Harry se souvint que la pleine lune était pour le soir même. Il se rendit compte que Rogue avait glissé jusqu'au lit en silence. Il regardait Lupin, recroquevillé sur sa couche, sans morgue ni satisfaction. Son regard était vide.

_-_ Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il dit que la pleine lune le tuait ? chuchota Harry. Est_-_ce à cause de la blessure que lui a infligée Pettigrew ? Hermione dit que les blessures faites avec des armes en argent sont mortelles pour les Loups_-_Garous…

_-_ Oui, murmura simplement Rogue. Chaque jour la blessure fait son œuvre destructrice sur l'organisme de notre **_ami_**, Potter. Comme un poison. Et son effet est à son comble lorsque la lune est pleine.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Son mal de tête, qu'il voulait ignorer depuis son départ du cachot, lui vrilla soudain les tempes. Et l'odeur toujours aussi forte lui donnait la nausée.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que lorsqu'il est sous sa forme de loup_-_garou, le poison est plus efficace ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

_-_ J'ai réussi à combattre la fièvre, à force de doses de plus en plus fortes de remèdes… Mais depuis deux jours la souffrance augmente. Ce soir, aux affres de sa métamorphose, Lupin subira les effets accrus de sa blessure causée par l'argent…

Harry ouvrit ses yeux tout grands comme pour empêcher sa bouche de prononcer les mots fatidiques.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il risque de… mourir ce soir ?

_-_ Hélas… non. Soupira Rogue. Son agonie sera très longue. Pettigrew l'a blessé mais pas assez pour causer sa mort immédiate.

Harry ne pouvait détacher les yeux du professeur de Potions.

_-_ Ne pouvez vous rien faire ?

Rogue haussa les épaules. Ce fut Remus qui répondit d'une voix entrecoupée de spasmes.

_-_ Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui m'aide à mettre un terme à mes souffrances. Pas encore, du moins. Severus m'administre chaque jour depuis que j'ai pu rejoindre Poudlard –et cela fait trop peu de temps pour que cela soit efficient, je le crains_-_ un remède dérivé de la potion Tue_-_Loup. Cela a ralenti les effets de ma blessure, je le sens mais pas assez pour me permettre de faire ce que je souhaite… Je le traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, cette immonde créature. Mais je sais que nous nous retrouverons ici, à Poudlard, où tout a commencé. Je l'attends… non pas de pied ferme, ce serait trop présomptueux de ma part aujourd'hui… mais je ne mourrais pas sans lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa mornille…

Rogue esquissa un sourire sous l'œil effaré d'Harry. Des frissons parcouraient le corps fébrile de Lupin.

_-_ Partez ! ordonna_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque.

_-_ Il ne fait pas encore nuit, dit Harry. Laissez_-_nous rester avec vous…

_-_ NON !

Harry recula. D'une détente brusque, Lupin s'était retourné vers eux. Pattenrond avait bondit au sol leur montrant le chemin de la porte. Rogue n'avait pas bougé.

_-_ Tu vas avoir besoin de soins. Je reste.

Lupin se redressa dans un effort surhumain.

_-_ Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme ça. Surtout pas toi.

Rogue hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu sais où mène l'orgueil, Remus…

_-_ Autant que toi ! Nous avons tous pris des chemins d'orgueil différents, Severus, mais ils nous ont conduits au même endroit…. Nous seuls restons et vois où nous en sommes… Toi à te morfondre au fond de tes cachots humides et moi à crever sur une paillasse pleine de vermine… De nous tous, seul ce rat de Peter s'en est tiré !

Une convulsion le rejeta en arrière et le tordit sur son lit.

_-_ Ça ne va pas tarder ! Partez ! Partez je vous dis !

Il tendit la main vers la porte pour les chasser dans un geste dérisoire d'autorité. Au loin, l'horloge du village de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard sonna sept heures. Harry songea que quelques semaines plus tôt seulement, tout là_-_bas était détruit… Le dernier coup cogna dans son coeur. La nuit serait bientôt là. Dehors, au travers des volets plus aucune lumière ne filtrait.

_-_ Allez ! répéta Remus dans un dernier geste de la main.

Ses yeux prenaient une teinte ambrée qui les faisait ressembler à ceux de Pattenrond. Le chat miaula avec insistance.

Rogue alors saisit la main de Lupin et la serra.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu ? le brusqua le loup_-_garou d'une voix soudain gutturale. Me voir déchoir plus bas encore que le plus vil des humains ? Ou bien veux_-_tu prendre des notes pour tes précieuses expériences ?

Rogue ne lâchait pas la main qui se distordait déjà. Lupin la lui arracha des siennes.

_-_ Emmène_-_le ! supplia_-_t_-_il dans un grondement poignant.

Rogue saisit Harry par les épaules. Le jeune homme était tétanisé, le souffle court, les yeux rivés à ce corps meurtri qui luttait contre la douleur et la déchéance. Il ne sut comment il arriva à la porte. Il entendit juste Rogue dire :

_-_ Non ! Ce sale rat de Peter n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire !

Puis il fit noir dans le couloir quand le Professeur referma la porte sur lui. Harry tituba dans l'ombre. Il se retint au mur. Il se remit à trembler, comme dans le laboratoire. Une longue plainte s'éleva alors, glaçant le cœur et l'âme. Un hurlement de souffrance, de refus, et de colère. Puis il y en eut un autre et encore un autre. Ils poursuivirent les deux hommes qui se hâtaient malgré eux vers la sortie. Harry courait presque, dans le noir, incapable de dire s'il entendait hurler la douleur de son ami ou l'écho de sa propre désolation.

.  
.  
Ils arrivèrent à la sortie du souterrain sans savoir comment, haletants. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Harry essuya ses yeux du revers de sa main. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, la tête vide du silence du parc de Poudlard. La pleine lune brillait dans un ciel sans nuage où les étoiles allumaient leurs feux. Une étoile rouge scintillait plus que les autres. Rogue suivit le regard du jeune homme.

_-_ Mars !… fit_-_il sur un ton aigre.

Un sourire mince n'éclaira même pas son visage blafard à la clarté pâle d'un rayon de lune.

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il lui semblait qu'il respirait pour la première fois.

_-_ Vous ne lui avez pas dit… murmura_-_t_-_il quand il pu enfin parler.

Rogue fronça un sourcil.

_-_ Ce qu'Hagrid vous a demandé de lui dire, vous ne le lui avez pas dit…

_-_Oh ! fit Rogue simplement.

Il lui montra le chemin sous les branches immobiles, puis il fit un geste de la main et le bâton qui appuyait sur l'endroit stratégique tomba à terre. Le saule parut s'éveiller d'une longue torpeur. Ils s'écartèrent vivement. Rogue jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

_-_ Vous lui auriez dit, vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un air narquois.

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_ Bien, fit Rogue. Parce que si vous m'aviez dit oui, j'aurais pensé que vous teniez plus à être loyal qu'à la vie de vos amis… Venez.

Ils reprirent le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid afin de passer plus inaperçus dans la nuit qui tombait. Ils se rapprochaient de la lisière de la Forêt lorsque Harry perçut un mouvement à l'orée du bois. Il retint le professeur par le bras, sans un mot. Rogue allait s'offusquer de cette familiarité quand il vit le doigt que pointait le jeune homme vers la Forêt. Il l'entraîna rapidement vers l'enclos et ils se cachèrent derrière l'appentis.

_-_ C'est Firenze ! murmura Harry. Que fait_-_il si près de la Forêt ? Et qui est l'autre ?

_-_ C'est Ronan, lui répondit Rogue sur le même ton. D'après Hagrid, il est le nouveau chef du troupeau.

_-_ Je croyais que Bane avait pris la tête du troupeau depuis que lui et ses partisans ont destitué Magorian de ses droits. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il l'avait sauvé d'une attaque de gerbilloises il y a une quinzaine de jours. Est_-_il mort ?

_-_ Il a refusé l'aide que nous lui offrions pour soigner ses blessures… Vous connaissez les effets des blessures des gerbilloises, Potter ?

_-_ Oui, Monsieur. Il n'y a que la potion à base de sang de dragon pour les guérir…

Harry frissonna. Ainsi le vieux Centaure acariâtre n'était plus.

_-_ Vous croyez que les Centaures vont changer d'avis sur les sorciers maintenant que leur chef est mort ? Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'allier à nous ?

Rogue ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_-_ Les Centaures ne sont pas des guerriers, Potter. Ils s'imaginent au_-_dessus de toutes les contingences humaines et matérielles. La mort même ne leur apparaît pas comme une fin en soi. Seules les étoiles comptent pour eux. Elles étaient là bien avant tout ce qui est et seront encore là lorsque nous ne seront plus… Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

La voix du Maître des Potions fit frissonner Harry. Elle était froide et lointaine. Il tourna la tête, lentement, vers le visage éclairé de lune de cet homme qu'il n'arrivait plus à détester vraiment.

_-_ Chut ! fit Rogue. Regardez…

A la lisière de la Forêt, les deux Centaures se séparaient. Chacun fit demi tour, l'un vers l'ombre des arbres, l'autre vers le parc. Ils se retournèrent en même temps, pour un dernier regard.

_-_ Adieu, Firenze ! cria Ronan. Je t'ai offert une chance de revenir parmi nous et tu l'as refusée.

_-_ Non ! répondit Firenze. C'est moi qui t'ai offert une chance. Si les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite suivent le chemin des licornes vers l'oubli, ce ne sera pas de mon fait.

Ronan frappa du sabot sur le sol.

_-_ Adieu ! Nous ne sommes plus frères…

_-_ Tu es toujours le mien…

Ronan fit volte face et trotta vers le sous bois. Il disparut bientôt. Firenze restait figé au milieu du sentier. La lumière lunaire faisait briller ses cheveux blonds d'une lueur étrange. Tout son corps paraissait briller d'une aura singulière. Il repartit soudain au galop vers la Forêt. Il s'arrêta net à l'endroit où il se tenait quelques instants auparavant avec Ronan. Il frappa le sol de ses sabots antérieurs, comme Harry l'avait vu faire quand Hermione avait été enlevée par Malefoy et Lestrange. Firenze mit ses mains en porte_-_voix…

_-_ Autant vous coucher sur la mousse et offrir votre gorge aux griffes et aux dents ! Autant égorger vous_-_mêmes vos poulains ! La fin des Centaures n'est pas écrite dans les étoiles ! La fin des Centaures est écrite par votre main ! Ceci est la prédiction que je fais, moi, Firenze, banni du troupeau de la Forêt Interdite : Tout le monde peut voir les étoiles. Peu nombreux sont ceux qui savent les comprendre. Les Centaures faisaient partie de ceux_-_là mais les Centaures disparaîtrons parce qu'ils ont perdu la faculté de lire les signes !

Il repartit au galop, passa tout près de l'endroit où Rogue et Harry se cachaient. La porte de la cabane d'Hagrid s'ouvrit, laissant passer un rai de lumière.

_-_ Mais non, Crockdur… tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne…

La porte se referma doucement et l'élève et le professeur purent quitter leur place. Sans un mot de plus, ils rejoignirent l'école. Rogue montra le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor à Harry et lui_-_même disparut dans un passage secret.

.  
.  
Hermione l'attendait dans la Salle de Gryffondor. Il aurait voulu monter dans son dortoir et s'enfouir la tête sous son oreiller afin de ne plus entendre la longue plainte de Remus qui emplissait son esprit. Mais elle était là, debout, au milieu de la pièce immense, bouleversée, inquiète et terriblement prête à poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas forcément de réponses. Elle fut près de lui en une seconde. Elle tenait ses mains agitées de tremblements qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu ! Harry ! souffla_-_t_-_elle simplement. Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé ? Tu as l'air si troublé !

Elle l'amena vers le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté à son entrée dans la salle. Il se laissa faire en silence quand elle le força à s'asseoir et à accepter une tasse de thé tiède. L'amertume de la boisson trop infusée lui arracha une grimace et il reprit ses esprits.

_-_ J'ai vu Remus, murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Il est dans la Cabane Hurlante, n'est_-_ce pas ? dit simplement Hermione.

Il leva vers elle un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa une épaule en soupirant.

_-_ Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner… Remus a contacté Rogue, il a besoin de lui, il a besoin de se cacher pour soigner ses blessures, il a besoin de se cacher de la pleine lune. Il lui faut un endroit sûr et tout près de son guérisseur attitré… Et puis, j'ai vu Pattenrond se diriger vers le Saule Cogneur, il y a de cela trois jours… Et puis, il y a eu la disparition soudaine du professeur et de Dobby… je suppose que c'est lui qui lui porte ses repas et qui tient la cabane dans un état relativement propice aux soins d'un blessé…

Harry fit une grimace. Il lui était reconnaissant de parler. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à le faire lui_-_même. Il but une autre gorgée de thé. La vie est une potion amère avait dit Remus quelques heures plus tôt. L'infusion emplissait sa bouche d'une âpreté écoeurante.

_-_ Ce thé est infect… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il le termina pourtant et joua un instant avec le fond de la tasse. Si Lavande Brown était là, elle lui prédirait sans doute des évènements dramatiques… Firenze s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait sonné l'alarme pour les Centaures et ceux_-_ci n'avaient pas voulu l'entendre. Il n'était pas besoin d'être grand clerc pourtant pour se rendre compte qu'il avait raison.

Le contact de la main d'Hermione sur sa joue le ramena dans un frisson dans la salle des Gryffondor, terriblement vide et solitaire.

_-_ Peux_-_tu me dire quel est le rapport avec Remus et la porte brisée du cachot de Rogue ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Harry.

Hermione s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sur le tapis ancien qui recouvrait le sol près de la cheminée.

_-_ Quand je suis descendue aux cachots pour ma leçon d'occlumancie, reprit_-_elle lentement, j'ai trouvé la porte du bureau de Rogue brisée et Dobby à l'intérieur qui m'interdisait d'entrer. Je n'ai rien pu tirer de lui. Ni de McGonagall qui paraissait furieuse après je ne sais qui. J'ai eu peur Harry. J'ai cru qu'il y avait à nouveau un troll dans le château… Et puis, tu avais disparu, ainsi que le professeur…

_-_ Ah oui… répondit Harry.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

_-_ C'est Maugrey qui a fait ça…

Il lui raconta en deux mots l'arrivée fracassante –au sens littéral du terme_-_ de l'ancien Auror, ses menaces envers Rogue, ses paroles blessantes –qui l'avaient blessé lui, Harry, en tous cas_-_ au sujet de Charlie, de Viktor, de Remus… Il lui dit combien il avait été bouleversé par la violence qui émanait des deux hommes et la volonté de Rogue de ne rien laisser filtrer de ses relations avec Lupin. Il finit par avouer qu'il avait pénétré l'esprit de ce malade de Maugrey et qu'il avait ressenti toute la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Rogue. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait détester Rogue davantage que lui_-_même. Il lui fit le récit de leur face à face acharné et de l'âpreté qui habitait le vieil homme. De cette violence amère qui l'avait expulsé de son esprit au moment où il lançait son sortilège. Le choc de ce brusque rejet avait été presque aussi fulgurant que celui qui l'avait plongé au plus profonds des pensées de Maugrey. Il revivait ce moment où il avait compris que l'ancien Auror avait perdu le contrôle de ses actes. Il se souvenait avoir voulu crier pour l'empêcher de prononcer les paroles fatidiques. La seule chose dont il se rappelait avec peine était cette énergie qu'il avait concentrée dans la main qui tenait la baguette.

Il regarda Hermione avec terreur.

_-_ Non ! souffla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pourquoi non ? demanda Hermione le plus calmement qu'elle le put, bouleversée elle aussi par la nouvelle. N'est_-_ce pas ce pourquoi tu as travaillé tout au long de cette année ?

Un nouveau vertige saisit Harry.

_-_ Mais pas Maugrey ! balbutia_-_t_-_il. Il est fort et c'est un mage puissant…

_-_ Sans doute, mais il se fait vieux, concéda Hermione. Et surtout il était trop préoccupé par sa propre rage pour s'apercevoir qu'il était possédé.

Un violent frisson secoua Harry.

_-_ Ne dis pas ça ! supplia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu possédais son esprit, Harry, insista Hermione. Et un instant, tu as possédé son corps. Tu as pu dévier la trajectoire de la baguette au dernier moment. Tu t'en serais rendu compte pleinement si le sortilège n'avait fait exploser l'armoire et si celle_-_ci n'était tombée sur Maugrey…

Harry ferma les yeux. Une onde d'émotions contradictoires monta à son cœur. Il reconnut le mélange des sentiments qui agitaient Rogue lors de son retour à la conscience dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient un goût de victoire et d'amertume.

Hermione fit apparaître une couverture dont elle entoura les épaules de son ami.

_-_ Tu es encore en état de choc, dit_-_elle. Le Professeur Rogue n'aurait pas dû te permettre de l'accompagner voir Remus. Il aurait dû t'envoyer te reposer et t'expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

_-_ C'est moi qui ai voulu le suivre, murmura Harry. Je ne suis plus un enfant, tu sais Hermione. Je peux supporter le choc. Il le faudra de toutes façons…

Les tremblements irrépressibles de ses membres prétendaient cependant le contraire. Une boule montait et descendait dans sa gorge et son estomac. Il avait mal et sa tête allait exploser.

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te poserais pas de questions, assura Hermione.

Il saisit sa main, comme pour se retenir de tomber dans le gouffre insondable de ses propres pensées.

_-_ C'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé tout cela… dit_-_il. Je n'avais que Remus en tête…

Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait les doigts de son amie à lui faire mal. Il lâcha sa main et enfin… enfin, il parla de la Cabane Hurlante. Les lèvres tremblantes, il déversa l'émotion qui l'avait saisi quand il avait compris que Remus se mourrait lentement mais sûrement de la blessure que lui avait faite Peter. La tête dans les mains, il repensait sans cesse à ce long cri de bête blessée qui déchirait son âme encore plus sûrement que les hurlements d'horreur et d'agonie que lui envoyait Voldemort.

_-_ J'ignorais qu'on pouvait souffrir autant, murmura_-_t_-_il dans un souffle malaisé. Pourquoi faut_-_il que cela arrive toujours aux gens que j'aime ?

Hermione lui tendit les bras et le serra contre elle. Elle le berçait imperceptiblement. Il n'osait bouger. Il était épuisé, vide et brisé.

_-_ Chut ! Chut ! faisait_-_elle à voix basse. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Il cacha son visage dans les cheveux de son amie. Elle caressait les siens avec douceur.

_-_ Tu comprends pourquoi il ne voulait pas que tu restes ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Il ne voulait pas que tu souffres aussi…

Harry hocha la tête dans son cou. Les larmes trop longtemps retenues s'échappèrent de ses yeux et sa poitrine manqua d'air. Il prit une inspiration sifflante qui lui fit mal. Hermione le berça plus tendrement encore. Il la serra à son tour contre lui et se laissa aller à son chagrin.

.  
.

Longtemps après qu'il eût déversé le trop plein de son cœur sur l'épaule de son amie, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor plongée dans l'ombre, Harry put parler des blessures de Remus et des remèdes que lui portait Rogue. Hermione l'interrogea sur les potions que le professeur lui administrait et il lui demanda pourquoi Rogue ne lui préparait pas des remèdes comme ceux qui avaient fait des miracles sur elle.

_-_ Je suis sûre qu'il lui donne de quoi reprendre des forces, Harry, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Mais le principal est de combattre la blessure faite avec la main d'argent de Pettigrew… C'est pourquoi il lui fait prendre cette potion à base de Tue_-_Loup. Elle agit sur sa partie Loup_-_Garou…

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et la pleine lune.

_-_ Il n'a jamais cessé de faire des recherches, tu sais… Continua Hermione. La potion Tue_-_Loup, c'est lui qui l'a conçue… il l'a améliorée au fil du temps.

_-_ Tu veux dire que Remus était son cobaye… ? demanda Harry.

_-_ S'il l'était, c'était un cobaye consentant… Et pourquoi faut_-_il toujours que tu voies des intérêts cachés dans les actes des gens ? Toi aussi tu m'inquiètes, Harry.

_-_ Parce que c'est lui qui me l'a dit ! riposta le jeune homme avec humeur. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait tout ceci pour Remus, et il m'a répondu qu'il ne le faisait que pour lui_-_même.

Le petit rire d'Hermione le surprit.

_-_ Oui, fit_-_elle. On dit rarement "je suis l'ami de quelqu'un…" On dit surtout "Il est mon ami…"

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

_-_ Rogue n'est pas l'ami de Remus !

_-_ Non, mais Remus aurait pu être le sien…

Il devina sa silhouette qui venait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta tout près de son fauteuil et posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Remus… dit_-_elle. Il n'est pas seul. Pattenrond veille sur lui. Il sait apaiser les souffrances de ceux qu'il aime.

Harry sentit sur sa joue les doigts d'Hermione.

_-_ Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui, maman, sourit Harry.

_-_ Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Dans quelques jours nous irons le voir ensemble si tu veux.

_-_ Pourquoi pas demain ? s'alarma le jeune homme.

_-_ Laisse_-_lui le temps de se remettre, soupira Hermione. Il n'aimerait pas que tu le voies au comble de sa déchéance…

_-_ Mais je suis son ami…

_-_ Justement… Et lui, il est le tien.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

_-_ Mais à quoi servent les amis si ce n'est à apporter de l'aide ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec angoisse.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle tapota son épaule en souriant.

_-_ Je suis heureuse que tu te poses enfin la question, murmura_-_t_-_elle dans un soupir.

Il sentit un baiser léger sur son front et elle glissa vers les escaliers. Il suivit des yeux la petite lueur au bout de sa baguette qui montait vers le dortoir des filles. Puis elle disparut et il resta seul.

**_

* * *

RAR DU CHAPITRE 92_**

cemeil**_ : Et bien, la parano de Maugrey est à son comble. On retrouve tout de suite le personnage aux poubelles d''alarme. Comme quoi, être parano a des bons et de très mauvais côtés._** Certes ! J'avoue que pour écrire ce personnage de Maugrey et sa progression dans la folie paranoïaque je me suis inspirée de celui décrit dans le T4. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Cependant, si personne n'a eu de soupçons, ni ses ennemis ni ses amis (encore que je devrais dire ses proches plutôt…) c'est qu'il devait drôlement bien coller au personnage…  
**_Remus est revenu d'Europe... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'est pas le seul.._**. Oui, tout le monde est revenu…

Certes ! J'avoue que pour écrire ce personnage de Maugrey et sa progression dans la folie paranoïaque je me suis inspirée de celui décrit dans le T4. Je sais bien que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Cependant, si personne n'a eu de soupçons, ni ses ennemis ni ses amis (encore que je devrais dire ses proches plutôt…) c'est qu'il devait drôlement bien coller au personnage…. Oui, tout le monde est revenu… 

**_Keny : Maugrey a vraiment peter un cable là. Dumbledore doit etre bien embeter quan meme d'un coté Rogue en qui il a toute confiance et de l'autre Maugrey qui bien que fou paranoïque doit bien aider l'Ordre, comment va-t-il faire pour calmer Maugrey tout en gardant Rogue en un seul morceau ?_** Toute la difficulté est là, en effet !

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai bien aimé le "La prochaine fois, il devrait se taire et se contenter de tapoter le dos ou la main de la personne qui lui ferait part de ses craintes…_**" hum… oui… enfin… quand on n'est pas doué, hein… on fait ce qu'on peut…  
**_Pauvre Harry aussi, contraint de visiter les pensées de Rusard. Pas sûre qu'il lui préfère Maugrey que tu balances à bas de son piedestal !_** Non en effet. C'était particulièrement éprouvant…  
**_J'attend avec impacience la lettre d'Ellie. Je plains d'avance ce cher Harry._** Pourquoi ? Elle est gentille Ellen… un peu brutale dans ses propos mais en fin de compte, elle ne dit que des gentillesses.  
**_Et il est où Lupin ? Dans la Cabane Hurlante ?_** Où reviendrait-il se cacher sinon dans la cabane hurlante ?  
**_J'en profite pour rajouter : j'ai vu ta review sur les préfets en chef : à mon avis JKR s'est trompée dans le tome 1 et c'est plutôt ce qu'elle dit dans le tome 5 qui est à prendre en compte (James jamais préfet)_** C'est ce que je crois aussi. **_Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu dans un livre l'info selon laquelle il y avait que 2 préfets en chef chez les 7ème années. Ce serait cohérent avec le système des vraies écoles anglaises, mais on peut aussi imaginer 1 préfet en chef par maison (les préfets ont donc 1 chance sur 2 de devenir préfets en chef en 7 ème année). Ce la permettrait de garder l'équilibre entre les maisons._** Oui, aussi, c'est possible. Je disais ça parce que quand Percy est PeC on parle de deux PeC : lui et Pénélope. Mais c'est vrai qu'il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs…  
**_En tout cas, il est incohérent d'imaginer deux préfets en chef de la même maison !_** oui cela me semble tomber sous le sens.  
**_Pendant que j'y pense, moi je ne vois pas du tout Ron être déçu de ne pas être PeC : quelle chance avait-il contre Hermione ? Et quelle déception pour elle si elle ne l'avait pas été. A mon avis, il préfère le plaisir de sa copine à la fierté de sa mère !_** Non, c'est sûr. Il n'est pas déçu de ne pas être préfet en chef. Il n'aime déjà pas tellement être préfet tout court ! Il se dit juste qu'il n'a pas fini d'entendre sa mère le lui reprocher…

**_kyras01_****_ : Maugrey a pete un cable ou quoi? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas rogue mais de la à aller l'agresser a poudlard il y a une marge quand meme._** Oui il a pété un cable, comme tu dis.

**_ledesire : par contre notre ami lupin ne serait il pas dans la cabane hurlante ?_** Gagné !

**_Harana_** merci pour tes gentils commentaires. Et bienvenue parmi les lecteurs des Secrets !

**_dreyd_****_ : Je te félicite pour la maîtrise magistrale du personnage de Rogue et de sa relation avec Harry (ou celle d'Hermione bien qu'elle me touche moins). Tout en subtilité et délicatesse, c'est un plaisir rare. _**Tu parles de la relation de Rogue avec Hermione ou de Harry avec Hermione ? Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Rogue et Hermione, en effet elle est moins mise en avant… ce qui est normal. C'est surtout l'histoire d'Harry.  
**_Concernant ma question sur les préfets, après vérification, Lily était bien à Gryffondor, préfète avec Rémus puis Préfète en chef avec James : "Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their Day !" chapitre The Keeper of the Keys, tome 1 ! ;) _**Oui j'ai vu (en fait j'ai la version anglaise du T1…) Cela a été traduit par Les meilleurs élèves de leur classe dans l'édition française. Enfin soit… Mais cette information (donnée par Hagrid) est démentie par Dumbledore dans le T5 : quand il dit qu'il a préféré nommer Remus préfet au lieu de James pour calmer la petite bande. Donc, James n'était pas préfet. Or pour être préfet en chef, il faut d'abord être préfet puisqu'ils sont choisis parmi les préfets de septième année. Alors, pourquoi Hagrid dit-il que James et Lily sont préfets en chef… ? Une « incohérence » de JKR ? ou bien un amalgame de Hagrid et l'une de ses approximations habituelles ? Personnellement je fais plus confiance à Dumbledore sur ce genre d'infos qu'à Hagrid.

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Dame Agnès attend-t-elle Harry?_** Elle a sans doute pris l'habitude de leurs conversations quotidiennes, comme lui…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : Arg... toujours aussi sadique... arrêter ce chapitre ici... non mais..._** Vous allez revoir Remus, vous n'allez pas faire les difficiles aussi, non ?  
**_enfin... japrécie vraiment la direction que tout cela prend..._** J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire…**_et je te rassure... ayako n'a pas de batte de baseball... rien qu'une toute petite cuillère en inox de rien du tt..._** Aïe, c'est pire….

**_Lyane : Ca y est, je suis folle d'angoisse pour mon loup-garou préféré._** Et maintenant, tu es rassurée ? Non ? ha bon… **_Les herbes qu'à ramenée Hagrid, dis moi que c'est pour soigner Remus? _**Oui **_Qu'il va vivre?_** Ben, il est toujours vivant, là… mal en point, mais vivant… **_Qu'il va arracher la tête de Peter avec les dents à la prochaine pleine lune ?(euh, ça, c'est pas obligé, j'ai des idées un peu sanguinaires aujourd'hui)._** C'est une idée !  
**_Maugrey, il devient vraiment incontrolable._** Oui c'est le mot ! **_On peut pas lui lancer un petit oubliette, pour les derniers évenements? Ca le ferait repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Ou il faudra trouver un moyen de l'occuper sans qu'il ne devienne trop dangeureux pour les autres. Et Albus ne peut même pas l'envoyer en mission dans un autre pays, il ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance (à mon avis). Il m'inquièter vraiment Maugrey. _**D'autant quand même qu'il est le meilleur auror de tous les temps, ou presque… et que ses conseils sont toujours bienvenus. Maintenant, c'est vrai que lorsque les inconvénients deviennent plus nombreux que les avantages la situation devient ingérable…  
**_J'ai bien aimé l'histoire de la photo. C'est vrai que Ron n'a vraiment pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il peut être digne d'Hermione. Il a l'air de penser qu'elle va le laisser pour le premier garçon venu. Le pauvre, il faut vraiment qu'il prenne confiance en lui._** Oui, mais ça se commande pas non plus… ce serait si simple, sinon.  
**_Au fait, bravo pour la scène dans les cachots entre Rogue et Maugrey. C'était génial! Et montrer les idées de Maugrey et ses sentations via Harry...c'est original et bien trouvé._** Ça a été longtemps la scène qui m'a été la plus difficile à écrire. J'ai été bien aidée par mon bêta lecteur qui m'a permis de l'améliorer et d'en arriver à faire d'une pierre deux coups : exprimer la colère de Maugrey et en arriver au fait que Harry s'engage dans la voie de la possession des corps et des esprits…**_Mais quand Severus dis à Maugrey qu'il peut fouiller, que "la seule personne qui m'importe sait déjà tout ce qu'on pourrait lui apprendre." Il parle de qui, là? Dumbledore? Harry? Sa petite copine? (euh, rassures moi, il aura pas de petite copine dans ta fic? Autant je peux lire pour le fun des romances avec lui, autant avec le caractère qu'il a dans ta fic...argh!)_** Hahahahha ! non pas de petite amie pour Rogue… Et oui, c'est de Dumbledore qu'il parle.  
**_PS: Au fait, j'ai fortement conseillée tes fics sur un forum, dans "les fics que l'on conseille à tous". J'espère que ça permettra à d'autres personnes de découvrir ton oeuvre..._** Merci de faire la pub !


	15. Chapitre 94 : De Visite en Nouvelles

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 94**

**De visite en nouvelles**

.

Passé les trois premiers jours du déclin de la lune, Harry n'eut qu'une hâte : retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante voir Remus. Chaque jour, il demandait de ses nouvelles à Rogue. Ce dernier avait fait changer la porte de son bureau durant la nuit qui avait suivi l'intrusion de Maugrey. Les elfes avaient travaillé jusqu'à l'aube pour dégager les débris de l'ancienne porte et en placer une autre que le professeur s'était empressé de barder de sortilèges de protection et de renforcement. Les cours avaient repris dès le lendemain matin, sans un mot sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ils s'étaient trouvé l'un en face de l'autre, agités de questions et de reproches réciproques. Puis Harry se souvint de la phrase que Rogue avait prononcée en entrant dans la chambre de Remus : C'est lui qui a voulu venir, je ne l'ai pas obligé à m'accompagner… En effet, c'était lui qui avait voulu devenir l'apprenti de Rogue. Celui_-_ci l'avait longuement averti que le chemin qu'ils prendraient serait malaisé… même s'il ne lui avait pas dit combien il serait effrayant. Ils se satisfirent de ce statu quo, chacun songeant qu'en matière de communication l'autre n'était guère doué.

.

Le quatrième jour, alors qu'Harry rajustait ses lunettes sur son nez, après une autre séance de narcomancie, Rogue lui tendit une fiole qu'il le pria de porter à Lupin, car lui_-_même serait occupé ailleurs. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois… Il prit la fiole et se hâta de monter au laboratoire d'Hermione. Il lui tardait de revoir Remus, mais il préférait ne pas y aller seul.

Hermione leva le nez de son livre et lui fit signe d'attendre quelques secondes qu'elle terminât sa potion. Elle la versa dans un gobelet qu'elle tendit à Harry.

_-_ Bois ça d'abord, tu parleras ensuite… dit_-_elle. Tu as encore envahi l'esprit de Rusard ?

_-_ Pire ! fit Harry le nez dans le verre. C'était Trelawney aujourd'hui… C'est un vrai bazar dans la tête de cette femme ! Et cette odeur d'encens…

_-_ Tu sens les odeurs quand tu es en transe ? s'étonna Hermione avec intérêt.

_-_ Moi non, mais elle oui ! Elle adore ça, mais à moi ça me donne la nausée… Je crois que c'est pour cela que j'ai si mal à la tête aujourd'hui. Enfin… c'est tout de même mieux que de se retrouver dans la tête de Maugrey…

Hermione retira les gants de chirurgien qu'elle portait aux mains, ainsi que son tablier blanc. Elle désigna du menton une lettre sur la table.

_-_ Au fait, Hedwige est rentrée. Je lui ai donné à manger et je l'ai envoyée se reposer. Elle a l'air en forme.

Harry lutta contre l'élan qui le poussa à se saisir de la lettre. Elle n'était pas décachetée.

_-_ Je dois aller voir Remus, dit_-_il d'un air indifférent. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

_-_ Je veux bien, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir des nouvelles…

Elle tendit la main vers l'enveloppe.

_-_ Je t'attendais pour l'ouvrir. Elle est adressée à nos deux noms…

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre quelques secondes, à la fois soulagé et légèrement déçu. Et pourquoi déçu ? Il ne voulait pas écrire à McGregor, que lui importait qu'elle lui répondît ?

_-_ Veux_-_tu que je la lise à haute voix ? demanda Hermione en s'attablant.

Harry haussa les épaules. De toutes façons, il était certain que McGregor trouverait le moyen de l'embarrasser.

_-_ **_Merci ! Merci ! Merci !_ **lut Hermione. **_Vous n'imaginez pas ce que c'est que de n'avoir pas de nouvelles d'aucune sorte ! Papa a cessé ses courriers depuis plusieurs semaines. Et le jeune homme qui travaille au Ministère a rejoint Paris depuis la fin du mois de juillet. Nous ne savons plus rien, à part ce que nous pouvons grappiller à droite ou à gauche. Tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre c'est qu'il y a eu quelques arrestations dans les milieux favorables aux partisans de Voldemort. Ils préparaient parait-il des attentats, mais je ne sais de quelle nature. C'est un véritable émoi en France. Le Ministère est en ébullition. D'autant que, d'après une indiscrétion de mon oncle, il semblerait que nombre de ces arrestations ont eu lieu en Provence, la région où selon lui se trouve l'école de Beauxbâtons… De là à penser que l'école était visée… Ici, personne ne veut croire qu'on pourrait s'en prendre à un établissement qui accueille des enfants. Nous savons, vous et moi, que Voldemort ne recule devant aucune infamie. Nous ne sommes que trop bien placés pour savoir que peu lui importe que meurent des innocents. Bien sûr, je n'ai pu me résoudre à leur dire cela. Mais j'ai le cœur gros de ne pouvoir leur parler de ce que nous endurons. Je ne veux pas non plus que ma mère sache tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Elle voudrait me retenir près d'elle et moi je sais que ma place est parmi vous. Je me sens tellement inutile ici. Je voudrais déjà avoir l'âge des combats. Dans moins de six mois, je serais majeure et je pourrais m'engager aux côtés de mes frères. Du moins, puisque je serais à Poudlard, je pourrais prendre une part active à la défense de l'école. Personne ne pourra me retenir ou m'envoyer à l'abri avec les enfants. Je m'entraîne activement à la défense contre les forces du mal avec mes cousins. J'ai fait de gros progrès en sortilèges de protection… ils sont terriblement forts mes cousins, surtout qu'ils sont plus nombreux que nous, les filles. Nous devons nous battre à trois contre un… Mais c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi ce charme du bouclier réflecteur. Ils n'en sont pas revenus. Moi non plus je dois dire, mais je ne le leur ai pas montré… Ils ont été complètement soufflés quand je leur ai dit que c'était Potter qui nous l'avait enseigné. _**

Hermione s'arrêta dans sa lecture, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

_-_ Mais… balbutia Harry, ce n'est pas vrai !

_-_ Pas tout à fait, en effet, concéda Hermione. Je me demandais quand elle allait enfin écrire ton nom dans cette longue lettre.

Elle toussota pour reprendre sa lecture.

_-_ **_Ils m'ont aussi appris quelques sortilèges dont je vous parlerai à la rentrée. Il faudra que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse tous ensemble, dans les toilettes… Par Merlin ! ce que ça peut être ridicule d'écrire ça ! On dirait des gamins qui complotent l'assaut de l'armoire à confitures ! Enfin, les toilettes de Mimi Grognon nous rendent bien service tout de même ! Ne dédaignons pas ce qui nous sauve la mise… Donc, disais-je, il nous faut avoir une conversation sérieuse car j'ai eu une idée qui ne me semble pas si mauvaise. Je vous en parlerai dès que nous nous verrons. J'espère que Weasley ne va pas se mettre à ricaner comme d'habitude lorsque je propose une stratégie… Je suis désolée, Granger, mais ton petit ami est un vrai hutin aux idées courtes._**

_-_ Et toc ! Voilà pour Ron ! se moqua Harry.

_-_ Oh mais ce n'est pas fini… il y en a encore pour toi aussi, mon cher… constata Hermione en jetant un œil à la suite. **_Un vrai Gryffondor en somme, comme on les aime. Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a collée parmi eux… Tu crois qu'il savait que sans toi Weasley et Potter se serait fait ramasser dès leur première année ? Enfin, du moment que Potter accepte d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire… il n'est pas mauvais en commandant en chef, après tout. Même si jusqu'à présent nous n'avons guère eu l'occasion de l'admirer en action._**

_**Quelque chose me dit pourtant que cela ne saurait tarder. Vous croyez aux pressentiments ? Maman est terriblement superstitieuse, elle. Elle voit des présages de mort partout. Elle me fait penser à Trelawney parfois, surtout en ce moment. Le silence de papa la mine. Le moindre hibou la fait sursauter. C'est pourtant très calme ici. Nous sommes loin de toute agitation. Mais c'est pire, oui, c'est pire encore que de vivre au cœur des troubles.**_

**_J'aurais aimé vous en apprendre un peu plus. Je suis heureuse que vous ne m'oubliiez pas. J'espère que la bagarre ne commencera pas avant mon retour de France. J'ai l'impression d'être en exil. Même si d'autres plus illustres m'ont précédée, cela ne me console guère._**

_**A bientôt. Ces quelques semaines vont me paraître une éternité. Ellie. **_

Le silence suivit la fin de la lecture.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois que c'est cette idée qu'elle a eue ? demanda soudain Harry pour le rompre.

Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Qui sait ? Peut_-_être la même que la nôtre au sujet de l'AD hors les murs de Poudlard… Ça collerait avec son histoire d'entraînement intensif… et elle est plutôt sur la même longueur d'onde que nous ?

Elle reprit la lettre qu'elle avait posée sur la table.

_-_ Moi, ce qui m'a interpellée, ce sont ces arrestations en Provence.

_-_ Oui, près de Beauxbâtons… Tu crois que l'attentat qu'ils préparaient visait l'école ?

_-_ C'est aussi et surtout près de l'hôpital où est soigné Charlie…

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_ Charlie ou Krum ? murmura Harry.

_-_ Peut_-_être les deux… répondit Hermione dans une grimace. Mais Krum me parait un bon candidat…

_-_ Mais comment ? chuchota Harry, des sueurs froides sur le front.

_-_ On ne sait pas ce que Mondingus aura bavassé au Chaudron Baveur… ni qui l'aura entendu. D'ailleurs Pettigrew sait que Viktor était en Roumanie et qu'il était près de Charlie au moment où il a du fuir. Si l'information que Charlie est vivant en France est parvenue jusqu'à lui, il n'aura pas grande réflexion à faire pour deviner qui l'y aura amené…

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ses maux de tête lui revenaient.

_-_ Tu aurais dû laisser Arthur remettre cet idiot de Ding à Maugrey !

_-_ C'est quand même toi qui as empêché Sirius de tuer Peter il y a trois ans…

Il lança à son amie un regard plein de colère. Qui lui donna un élancement entre les tempes.

_-_ On ne va sûrement pas tarder à apprendre que Charlie et Viktor ont été mis à l'abri, dit_-_elle sur un ton rassurant.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Harry.

_-_ Viens, lui sourit_-_elle. Allons rendre visite à Remus. Le pauvre doit se morfondre.

Harry hésita. Il tendit la main vers la lettre.

_-_ Je la garde pour la montrer à Ginny, dit_-_il effrontément.

_-_ Mais je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione tout aussi sérieusement.

Harry plia le courrier en quatre et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Ils sortirent dans le couloir.

_-_ Tu le lui diras quand, à McGregor ? reprit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde.

_-_ Quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Que tu n'as aucune intention de la laisser prendre plus de place dans ta vie ?

_-_ A la rentrée ! répliqua très vite Harry. Quand veux_-_tu donc que je le lui dise ?

Il marcha en avant et Hermione dut trotter derrière lui pour suivre son rythme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Hagrid avant de revenir discrètement sur leur pas. Ils se faufilèrent sous le saule cogneur et se glissèrent dans le souterrain.

.

Harry cogna de l'index sur la porte de la chambre de Remus. A présent qu'ils étaient au pied du mur, il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet endroit. Hermione ouvrit la porte comme la voix de Lupin leur accordait le droit d'entrer. Il était assis devant la table et achevait d'enfiler la seconde manche d'une chemise propre. Il repoussa devant lui, sur la table, les pansements souillés et les fioles vides. Hermione se précipita dans ses bras et il éclata de rire.

_-_ Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Eh bien ! fit_-_il. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait fait telle fête !

_-_ Remus ! Nous avons eu si peur pour vous ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

_-_ Pas tant que moi ! lui sourit Lupin.

Il tendit la main à Harry dans le dos d'Hermione toujours à son cou. Le jeune homme la prit et la serra. Il s'efforça à sourire. Il dévisageait l'homme déjà usé qui se trouvait face à lui. Il cherchait les stigmates de la douleur sur ses joues creusées et ses yeux cernés. Il était encore pâle, bien plus que dans les pires jours de son séjour à Poudlard. Il grimaçait comme Hermione le pressait contre son cœur. Ses cheveux étaient tout à fait gris. Il n'avait pas remarqué cela, trois jours plus tôt. Et la barbe de quelques jours qui avait poussé depuis sa dernière visite était parsemée de fils blancs et argent. Il avait toujours devant les yeux l'image de sa souffrance et dans son esprit résonnait la voix rauque qui lui ordonnait de quitter les lieux.

_-_ Harry ? Tout va bien à présent…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Je suis venu vous apporter votre remède de la part du Professeur Rogue, réussit_-_il à dire malgré l'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Il baissa les yeux vers sa poche comme s'il ignorait où elle se trouvait, pour ne pas croiser à nouveau le regard de Remus.

Hermione s'occupait déjà à nettoyer la table des bandages usagés et des flacons vides. Harry posa la fiole qu'il amenait devant Lupin. Hermione s'empressa de lui tendre le verre qu'elle trouva sur la table. Un sort de nettoyage plus tard, la potion fumait devant Remus.

_-_ Buvez, l'encouragea Hermione. Ensuite vous nous raconterez ce qui vous est arrivé en Roumanie. N'est_-_ce pas ?

Remus se remit à rire. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle faisait un tour de la pièce, vérifiant du doigt la couche de poussière sur les meubles, et l'état de la paillasse qui servait de lit à leur ancien professeur. Remus s'amusa un instant, tandis qu'il buvait par petite gorgée la potion de Rogue, à observer ses petites mimiques dégoûtées ou sarcastiques.

_-_ Vous savez, Remus, dit_-_elle enfin. Un tout petit peu plus de confort ne vous vaudrait que du bien…

_-_ C'est assez bon pour moi, répondit Lupin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il s'en voulait de ressentir ce malaise auprès de lui.

_-_ Tu aurais dû m'écouter, chuchota Lupin. Tu aurais dû partir quand je te l'ai dit la première fois.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry fermement. Vous auriez dû me permettre de rester. Vous acceptiez bien la présence de mon père…

Remus termina la dernière goutte de la potion et retourna le verre sur la table.

_-_ C'était différent… fit_-_il avec amertume.

_-_ Parce qu'il était mon père ? cria Harry avec colère.

Lupin leva les yeux vers Harry, étonné.

_-_ Non, parce que nous avions dix_-_sept ans et que nous étions idiots… La souffrance n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était oubliée à peine avions nous franchi le seuil de la cabane.

Hermione revint lentement vers les deux hommes. Elle mit la main sur l'épaule de Remus.

_-_ Vous voulez bien nous raconter ce qui est arrivé en Roumanie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Remus entreprit de nouer en silence les cordons de sa chemise.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous savoir ? soupira_-_t_-_il.

Harry ramena la deuxième chaise à côté de lui et s'assit dessus. Hermione s'installa sur la table et s'apprêta à écouter avec intérêt.

_-_ J'ai l'impression que je vais subir un interrogatoire… railla Lupin, son sourire revenu.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit. Il s'interrompit mille fois pour répondre aux questions d'Hermione sur la manière dont les loups_-_garous d'Europe et de Roumanie l'avaient accueilli. Lupin fit une grimace.

_-_ Nous dirons que ce fut un accueil mitigé… finit_-_il par répondre. Certains nous ont rejoints, d'autres ont préféré se lever contre nous, et d'autres encore se sont terrés dans les forêts, sûrs que l'un ou l'autre des deux camps finiraient par les chasser à nouveau dès qu'ils n'auraient plus besoin d'eux…

_-_ Ce sont des gens très perspicaces… ironisa Harry.

Lupin lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ J'ai rallié pas mal de monde tout de même grâce à la potion Tue_-_Loup… Ceux qui nous ont suivi ont pu la tester lors de la pleine lune suivante.

Son visage changea soudain.

_-_ Ce fut une bonne chose… oui ce fut une bonne chose que Severus m'ait confié la recette de sa potion… Nous étions des dizaines et des dizaines de Loups_-_Garous ce soir_-_là… dans les deux camps. C'est vrai que la potion affaiblissait nos instincts meurtriers, oui, c'est vrai. Mais au moins ne risquions nous pas de mordre nos propres alliés. J'ai entraîné mes congénères à l'attaque. Nous avons pu contrer l'assaut des autres Loups. Beaucoup des nôtres ont perdu la vie ce soir_-_là. Vous savez ce qu'on dit… Le loup meurt dans la peau du loup…Eh bien ce n'est pas vrai. C'étaient tous des hommes qui rendaient leur dernier soupir. C'est ce qui me console. Lorsque je mourrai, je mourrai en homme et non en bête.

Il reprit au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Quand j'ai vu les gerbilloises arriver, j'ai compris que Peter n'était pas loin. Ensuite, les Capuches Noires sont apparues. Puis ce fut le chaos. On essayait de les arrêter, mais ils ne se souciaient pas de nous. Ils en avaient tous après Charlie et ils ont fini par le trouver.

Il se tut à nouveau, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

_-_ Il a combattu jusqu'à ses dernières forces, avec l'énergie du désespoir… Et Peter l'a trouvé… J'étais aux prises avec une bande de Loups déchaînés. Je n'ai pu rien faire. Du moins était_-_il trop tard… Je n'avais pu me porter au secours de Charlie, mais je pouvais au moins empêcher Peter de l'achever de sa main. C'est là que j'ai reconnu Krum. Il avait ôté sa capuche et il criait le nom de Charlie au milieu des combats. J'ai hésité quelques secondes et puis j'ai choisi de suivre la piste de Peter. Je l'ai rejoint alors qu'il venait d'assassiner Karkarof… Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, je le dis sans honte… et le temps qu'il a pris pour le tuer m'a suffit pour le rattraper. Je lui ai sauté dessus avant qu'il ne se transforme à nouveau en rat. J'ai brisé sa baguette quand nous sommes tombés au sol. Il m'a saisit à la gorge avec sa main en argent. C'était une douleur horrible. C'était comme si la vie s'en allait de moi en m'arrachant les veines. Je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait un poignard sur lui. Je n'ai même pas senti quand la lame est entrée dans mon flanc. Je ne sentais que cette brûlure glacée dans tout mon être. Il a lâché ma gorge et il a plongé son poing dans ma blessure ouverte. Je ne sais plus rien. Au matin, je ne me tenais pas debout. Il y avait des morts tout autour de moi et Charlie n'était plus là. Je crois que la Potion Tue Loup de Severus m'a empêché de mourir tout à fait… J'ai quitté les lieux des combats pour soigner mes blessures. Ensuite je me suis traîné sur les traces de Pettigrew. Son odeur emplissait mes narines. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'en Hollande puis jusqu'ici. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Est_-_ce là tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ?

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry fixa le regard de l'ancien professeur sans ciller. Il sourit.

_-_ Disons que c'est tout ce que vous voulez nous apprendre…

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que vous ne sachiez déjà, je crois, dit_-_il avec évidence. Charlie a dû faire un récit similaire, sauf que le pauvre garçon a du s'arrêter bien avant le mien. Il était inconscient quand je me suis porté à son secours…

_-_ Nous ne parlons pas de Charlie, répondit Harry. Et vous le savez bien…

_-_ Harry… souffla Hermione sur un ton de reproche.

Elle secoua la tête et montra discrètement sa baguette. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il la vit lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant qu'il lui vint à l'esprit que Remus avait dit, non ce qu'il **_voulait_** leur apprendre mais tout ce qu'il **_pouvait_**… Par contre, lui n'avait fait aucune promesse et il pouvait parler comme bon lui convenait. Cette fois, il ne lâcherait pas Lupin avant qu'il lui ait raconté tout ce qu'il voulait savoir… Et il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir avec l'une des pirouettes dont il avait le secret…

_-_ Oui, reprit Harry, un éclair de satisfaction au fond de l'œil, oui vous savez bien que nous ne parlons pas de Charlie… C'était une opération de bien grande envergure pour mettre la main sur lui… Nous savons ce que Charlie faisait en Roumanie depuis toutes ces années…

Le sourire de Lupin parut se figer un peu.

_-_ Nous savons pourquoi Voldemort a envoyé Peter et Lestrange en Europe…

Lupin caressa son menton de ses doigts dans un geste qui sembla nerveux à Harry.

_-_ Il voulait détruire… la protection de Poudlard.

Malgré lui, les yeux de Remus se portèrent sur Hermione et sa baguette. Il fit un sourire soulagé quand il constata qu'il n'avait pas eu la berlue et que la baguette de la jeune fille était toujours entière dans sa main. Ce sourire disparut quand Harry reprit :

_-_ Ils venaient pour la Vouivre, n'est_-_ce pas ? murmura le jeune homme.

Lupin se mordit les lèvres. Quand il riait sa blessure lui faisait mal. Il découvrit qu'il en allait de même quand il essayait de retenir son rire. Il leva les bras et les laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance.

_-_ Eh bien… Ce n'est pas moi qui en aie parlé le premier…

Il se tourna vers Hermione, curieux :

_-_ Comment as_-_tu fait pour conserver ta baguette ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il avec intérêt.

_-_ Elle n'a rien dit, répondit Harry avec un sourire complice à la jeune fille.

Cette fois, Remus se laissa aller à son rire.

_-_ N'as_-_tu pas honte de trahir la confiance de ce pauvre Severus ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Que fais_-_tu de la promesse que tu lui as faite…

_-_ Je n'ai pas trahi ma promesse, se défendit Hermione avec dignité. Je n'ai rien dit !

Elle brandit sa baguette pour preuve. Remus lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_il à Harry. Tu connais ce secret_-_là… C'était à prévoir, d'ailleurs… Je l'ai dit à Severus, mais il m'a assuré qu'il prendrait toutes les précautions nécessaires….

_-_ Il les a prises… murmura Hermione dans un soupir.

_-_ Je sais aussi, continua Harry, que vous et Rogue le connaissez également.

Remus cessa de rire.

_-_ Harry ! Quand donc cesseras_-_tu de jouer les indiscrets ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas lui, Remus… c'est nous. Répondit Hermione. Il nous est apparu que vous et le Professeur Rogue saviez de quoi il retournait quand vous êtes partis à notre recherche à Ron et moi, dans les souterrains de l'école. Et il nous est apparu également que non seulement le Professeur connaissait le secret de la Protection de Poudlard, mais que c'était la raison de son retour vers Dumbledore.

La stupéfaction la plus totale se peignit sur le visage de Lupin. Il siffla longuement pour marquer son admiration. Hermione continuait, la tête baissée.

_-_ Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que Voldemort voulait faire tomber Poudlard, la première fois, il a craint de ne pouvoir cacher son secret à son Maître… Il est occlumancien mais Voldemort se serait aperçu qu'il fermait son esprit… Il s'est alors tourné vers la seule personne dont le pouvoir pouvait rivaliser avec celui du Maître des Ténèbres : le Professeur Dumbledore, qui était en même temps le Directeur de Poudlard…

_-_ Ce que nous ne savons pas, reprit Harry à la suite de son amie, c'est comment il s'est trouvé en possession de ce secret… ni comment vous, vous l'avez été aussi…

Lupin se leva lentement, la main au côté. Son visage pâlit. Harry réalisa qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour se tenir avec eux et faire semblant que tout allait bien. Remus lui parut alors bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était réellement.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que nous partions ? demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot, partagé entre l'envie d'en savoir plus et la peine qu'il ressentait à voir souffrir leur ami.

Lupin se laissa aller sur le lit. Il réclama l'oreiller qu'il cala dans ses reins.

_-_ Pardonnez_-_moi, dit_-_il d'une voix haletante. Je me fatigue vite.

Hermione prit le verre retourné sur la table et fit couler de l'eau de sa baguette. Elle l'aida à boire.

_-_ La prochaine fois, pensez à m'apporter de la bièraubeurre… pria_-_t_-_il. Il y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas bu la moindre goutte de bièraubeurre tiède…

Il remercia la jeune fille et leur fit signe à tous les deux de s'approcher.

_-_ C'était il y a si longtemps, murmura_-_t_-_il. Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant…

Harry tira sa chaise jusqu'au chevet de Remus et Hermione fit de même avec l'autre. Ils s'installèrent, prêts à écouter l'histoire qu'il gardait dans le secret de son âme depuis de longues années.

* * *

RAR chapitre 93 

**_Ayako : Oh C'est meugnon tt plein Ayako les étoiles ds les yeux sous le regard ébahi des perso de l'autrice et des autres lecteurs... ms qu'a-telle bien pu trouver de meugnon ds l'histoire? _**Oui… on se le demande… **_Qd Sev prend la main de Remus pr montrer qu'il est là et veut le soutenir et aussi qd Hermione réconforte un Ryry totalement perdu...G adoré ces deux passages..._** Une petite confidence… c'était fait pour… Mais c'est vrai que je me suis demandée comment passerait le passage avec Rogue...**_par contre je dois dire que pauv Remus, tout ce qu'il doi endurer c'est atroce...et dire que y'en a qui pensent que la vie c'est comme une potion amère mais pour lui c'est 10 fois pire..._** seulement 10 tu crois ? **_Ayako fondant en larmes ce qui m'enerve c que g tjs pas compris quel eT le lien entre Rem et Sev (l'amour d'Hogwart?) _**Ok Ok… ça arrive dans le prochain chapitre…

**_lyla : moi aussi j'ai lu ta review sur les préfets en chef. J.K.Rowling laisse entendre dans le tome 3 qu'il n'y a que 2 préfets en chefs.lorsque Sirius s'introduit dans le chateau et que dumbledore " laisse le soin au préfet et a la préfète en chef de s'occuper des élèves"._** C'est ce qui me semblait logique, mais allez savoir avec JKR !  
**au fait, ou en est la partie d'échec de Harry et Ron?** Laquelle ? tu veux parler de celle qui se joue entre Voldemort et Harry ?

**hadler**** : j'ai découvert ta fic dimanche soir, et j'ai lu tout les chapitres de la premières parties et de la seconde d'une traite.** Waaa ! quel courage ! **_Quoique Ron est un peu beaucoup buté quand même, je ne l'ai jamais vu à ce point là quand même _**Disons qu'il fait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise foi, encore plus que dans les épisodes originaux… mais c'est l'évolution de la situation. Il refuse totalement certaines choses inévitables et plus elles sont inévitables plus il les refuse… je connais certaines personnes ainsi… qui sont persuadées que parce qu'elles disent « Ho non ! je ne veux pas que cela se passe ainsi » cela ne se passera pas ainsi… les pauvres… On appelle cela de la naïveté aussi parfois… **_J'espère que dans les prochains chapitre Harry va enfin ouvrir les yeux sur McGregor, il n'y a vraiment que lui qui ne voit pas se sentiments (enfin je pense)_** En fait, ce n'est pas tant qu'il ne les voit pas… c'est plutôt qu'il ne veut pas les voir… Une variante de ce que j'exposais plus haut…  
**_J'aime bien aussi l'utilisation des légendes que tu as faites pourle secret de poudlard, j'avais imaginé beaucoup de chose, mais j'était vraiment très très loin de la vérité. Et j'ai comme l'impression que l'on est loin aussi de trouver tout ce qui touche au secrets, je sens que ça va encore être long avant d'avori toutes les réponses à mes questions._** Hum ! effectivement…

**_cemeil_****_ : Et bien, il est pas très gai ce chapitre. De quoi faire couler une petite larme. _**Une confidence ? Moi j'ai pleuré en écrivant la scène dans la cabane hurlante… un tout petit peu, mais quand même…  
**_Mais, on apprend des choses intéressantes au fur et à mesure des lignes. Harry fait des progrès importants. _**Très importants…  
**_J'ai comme l'impression que cette confrontation entre Rogue et Maygrey ne sera pas la dernière... _**C'est une intuition ou une prédiction ronesque ?

**_ledesire : pauvre remus tes vraiment sadique avec lui _**Meuh non ! C'est JKR qui est responsable d'avoir fait de lui un loup garou sensible aux blessures par l'argent… moi, je l'aime beaucoup Remus…

**_dreyd_****_ : Ah qu'il est dur de lire un chapitre par jour quand on a passé des heures entières à tourner les pages virtuelles de ton roman !_** Hahahahaha ! faut faire comme les écureuils : des réserves ! comme ça tu lis plusieurs chapitres d'un coup… bien sûr faut attendre encore plus longtemps entre chaque lecture…  
**_Poignante apparition de Remus aujourd'hui. Je croise les doigts pour lui, c'est un personnage à l'avenir brumeux..._** Mais l'avenir est un concept fort brumeux par définition non ?

**_Angie Black_** : Merci pour tes réactions envers ce chapitre qui t'a fait sortir de ta réserve en quelque sorte. C'est un chapitre qui n'a pas été facile à écrire je dois le dire. Non pas à cause de difficultés de narration, mais parce qu'il me tenait terriblement à cœur. (et il me tient encore à cœur. Je crois que c'est l'un de mes préférés)  
**_Toutes les émotions sont vraiment bien rendues, j'ai souffert avec Remus et je crains le moment où tu vas le ... laisse-le se venger avant, s'il te plaît !_** La vengeance… je ne crois pas que la vengeance soit le terme exact qui convienne… même si Remus l'emploie lui_-_même.  
**_Je vois que cette reviewe s'éternise, je te félicite encore pour cette merveilleuse fanfiction, je prendrai le temps de reviewer progressivement les chapitres passés parce que tu le vaux bien !_** Hahahahahaha la revue Loréal a encore frappé ! Merci !

**_Lyane : Déprime à fond Que des mauvaises nouvelles ce soir: j'ai vu un reportage sur "l'extraction" des fourrures sur les animaux vivants en asie, j'ai eu droit à pleins d'accidentés à l'hopital où je bosse, et mon Mumus il est en train de mourir! Ouin! Je veux mon Mumums! Et puis tout les autres en bonne santé! (sauf les encagoulés et le Cinglé-Albinos-Aux-Yeux-Rouges). Je veux qu'on récussite Sirius! Et les parents de Harry! Je veux une histoire qui finie bien et où tout le monde il est heureux..._** Ha ben alors, faut lire la Bibliothèque Rose, pas HP…  
**_Désolée pour la crise de déprime, fallait que ça sorte, et c'est tombé sur toi._** Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude… **_C'est toujours un super chapitre, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de massacrer le rat. _**C'est fait pour. **_Et de prendre Remus dans mes bras pour le réconforter (quoique là, il est en loup-garou, je sais pas s'il va bien le prendre de se faire traiter comme une peluche)._** C'est un sentiment commun à beaucoup de monde je crois… **_Redéprime...Pense au chocolat, remède universel, et décide d'aller faire un sort au reste de sa tablette..._** N'empêche que, personnellement, je ne peux plus voir de chocolat en tablette ou pas sans penser à Remus Lupin… c'est dingue quand même…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Là j'en reste stcotché, je viens de dévorer tes 2 chapitre et les révélations qui y sont faites ainsi que la tournure des choses et vraiment terrifiante. Encore heureux que ce n'est qu'une histoire, même si parfois il m'arrive de l'oublier. _**Alors je dois t'avertir. Dans les chapitres qui suivent, il y a pire. Du moins c'est ce que mes lecteurs m'ont dit. Parce que moi en écrivant je n'avais pas conscience de la violence des émotions que mon texte impliquait. Cela ne mérite pas un changement de rating quand même, mais il parait que mine de rien l'histoire devient plus sombre. C'est logique n'est_-_ce pas…  
**_PS: C'est vrai que un jumeau est une grenade, mais les 2 ensemble valent une bombe nucléaire._** Surtout si c'est des jumeaux Weasley dont on parle !

**_Alixe_****_ : Bon, y'a des choses à dire mais j'ai fait un review longue pour le chapitre précédent, et ce soir mes filles ne veulent pas dormir ( il est 23h pourtant !) _**Hahahaha ! moi c'est tous les soirs comme ça ! J'ai fait 3 insomniaques… Youpee ! **_Donc, inspiration 0. Mais j'ai autant aimé que d'habitude !_** C'est le principal.


	16. Chapitre 95 : Souvenirs

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 95**

**Souvenirs**

…

C'est arrivé juste après le Noël de l'année 1973. J'étais resté à Poudlard, comme d'habitude pendant les petites vacances. Mes parents m'aimaient, je le sais. Mais je crois que mon absence les soulageaient. Sirius était là, également. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans sa famille et celle de James ne l'avait pas encore accueilli dans son sein. Ce dernier, cette année_-_là, avait décidé qu'il resterait lui aussi, pour nous tenir compagnie. Il n'y avait que Peter qui manquait. Il n'avait pas osé tenir tête à sa mère qui le réclamait pour Noël.

Severus Rogue, lui non plus, ne retournait pas chez lui durant les vacances. J'en ignorais les raisons, à l'époque, mais nous nous doutions qu'il préférait déjà hanter les cachots de Serpentard à ceux de sa demeure. Son père était parait_-_il un homme dur et intransigeant, qui ne supportait que l'excellence.

Cette année_-_là, donc, nous étions tous les quatre en Quatrième Année. Notre bon Monsieur Rusard nous avait dans le nez et nous nous l'avions à l'œil… A la fin de l'année précédente, une des nombreuses fois où ce bon vieil Argus nous avait surpris alors que nous nous apprêtions à commettre quelque délit mineur… nous nous étions retrouvés en retenue dans son bureau. Peeves avait alors montré ses talents de décorateurs en batifolant dans la salle des Trophées… La guerre était déjà déclarée entre Rusard et lui, le concierge ne fit ni une ni deux. Il nous menaça des pires sévices si nous bougions un cil etc… et il courut après Peeves. James et Sirius en profitèrent pour farfouiller dans le bureau et ils mirent la main sur la découverte du siècle… Tout d'abord nous ignorâmes ce que nous venions de trouver. Cela ressemblait à un vieux parchemin sur lequel des sortilèges incompréhensibles avaient été notés à la hâte. Nous crûmes qu'il s'agissait de sortilèges qui auraient pu nous être utiles dans nos déplacements nocturnes ou diurnes d'ailleurs… Cela se révéla autrement plus intéressant.

Je ne sais plus lequel d'entre nous, par dépit, lança un sortilège de révélateur d'encre… Les gribouillis s'effacèrent, lentement, et un plan du château apparut… Il marquait les différents passages secrets, les raccourcis en fait, et les fausses portes, ainsi que deux des sept passages secrets que nous connaissons aujourd'hui avec leurs mots de passe… C'était une vraie mine d'or… Nous étions si heureux de cette aubaine que nous nous mîmes à rêver à une carte plus complète qui recensât tous les passages secrets, tous les mots de passe… et – je crois même que ce fut Peter qui en eut l'idée_-_ qui pourrait nous avertir de l'arrivée inopportune d'un "ennemi"… Nous étions tous très excités par l'idée et nous tirions des plans sur la comète à ce sujet. Le fait que nous parlions là de magie d'un niveau supérieur ne nous gênait guère, ni même que l'enchantement d'une carte de ce genre fît appel à ses sortilèges de magie noire… Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'abord d'un rêve de jeunes adolescents en quête d'aventures. Nous avions sans cesse besoin de dépasser nos limites… surtout Sirius. Ce fut lui qui ramena à Poudlard, à la rentrée suivante, les livres qu'il avait subtilisés dans la bibliothèque de son père. D'après lui, il était temps que les connaissances malfaisantes de la très noble Maison Black servissent enfin à une tout aussi noble cause : la nôtre ! Nous passâmes des heures, des jours, des mois, à mettre au point chacun des sortilèges qui nous permettraient d'améliorer cette petite merveille. Nous passions tout notre temps libre à cela, ou presque… Quand nous n'étudions pas la magie noire des livres des Black, nous furetions dans le château à l'affût de quelque autre secret… Nous découvrîmes ainsi les différents mots de passe des autres passages secrets… Par Merlin que la cape d'invisibilité de James nous fut utile ! Nous trouvâmes les passages qui menaient à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Nous rajoutâmes celui du saule cogneur. A la fin de cette Quatrième Année, nous avions bien avancé sur le chemin de l'accomplissement de tous nos méfaits futurs…

Mais revenons à la Noël 73… Nous nous étions promis des vacances fabuleuses, surprenantes et inoubliables… Elles le furent, du moins pour moi, et, bien qu'il n'en demandât pas tant, pour Severus…

Ce jour_-_là, nous partîmes tous les trois, James, Sirius et moi, pour une virée du côté des sous_-_sols. Le plan s'arrêtait au niveau des quartiers des Serpentard et nous voulions en savoir plus. Nous ne manquions pas d'audace, nous promener ainsi, en plein jour, à la vue de tous, dans les quartiers réservés aux Serpentard… Mais nous étions confiants. C'était les vacances, les Serpentard étaient peu nombreux à rester à l'école, et nous étions trois valeureux Gryffondor ! Qui oserait nous empêcher de quoi que ce soit ? Nous étions prêts à en découdre avec quiconque nous aurait refusé le passage !

Nous atteignîmes le niveau du sous_-_sol sans encombre. Nous avions tous une chance insolente à cette époque. Personne ne nous avait arrêté ; personne ne nous avait suivi… Du moins le croyions_-_nous… Nous étions si sûrs de nous que nous n'avions même pas pensé à faire preuve de la moindre prudence. Mes sens aiguisés m'alertaient cependant d'un danger tout proche, mais la confiance de mes camarades –qui se rirent de mes alarmes_-_ m'empêcha de les mettre à profit. Nous nous promenèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans les souterrains, à tourner en rond la plupart du temps, et nous en vînmes à la conclusion que si les sous_-_sols ne figuraient pas sur le plan, ce n'était que pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dedans. Nous remontâmes en riant, et pourtant une inquiétude me taraudait depuis un moment. Alors que nous étions presque arrivés au niveau des cachots des Serpentard, Sirius demanda si nous pensions que cette fouine de Servilus s'était perdu dans le labyrinthe des couloirs ou s'il avait renoncé à nous suivre depuis un moment. Je compris alors que j'avais eu raison et que mes sens ne m'avaient pas trompés. Cette présence étrangère était celle de Severus et je ne la sentais plus derrière nous depuis un bon moment. Tout joyeux, nous nous rendîmes à la grande salle pour le goûter de fin d'après midi. Sirius fit quelques plaisanteries douteuses sur le fait que Severus n'était pas à sa table. Il déclara n'en apprécier que doublement les rations de chocolat chaud et de sandwiches de toutes sortes qu'il dévorait. Tout d'abord parce qu'il mourrait de faim après cette incursion dans les tréfonds de l'école ; ensuite parce qu'il espérait que Rogue s'était perdu, qu'il ratait ainsi un excellent repas, et qu'il raterait sans doute aussi le prochain. Je ne sais s'il le souhaitait vraiment ou s'il voulait nous faire rire. Quoi qu'il en fût, personnellement, ces paroles ne me rassuraient guère.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Severus Rogue mais le savoir en désarroi dans la nuit, le froid et en compagnie ce qui pouvait bien croiser en des endroits aussi sinistres, ne me mettait guère en joie.

Au repas du soir, j'essayais d'attirer l'attention de mes amis sur son absence prolongée. Ils me répondirent que Rogue était un solitaire et qu'il oubliait souvent de venir à table s'il avait quelque recherche à faire à la bibliothèque, ou quelque cornue sur le feu. Toute la nuit, je fis des rêves étranges, dans lesquels on retrouvait le corps de ce pauvre garçon à demi dévoré par les bêtes sauvages… et ces bêtes sauvages, je savais bien que c'était moi qu'elles représentaient…

Le lendemain matin, après une bien mauvaise nuit, je me rendis le cœur battant à la salle du petit déjeuner. Le compte fut vite fait, nous étions peu nombreux. Severus manquait encore. J'essayais d'interroger les quelques camarades de sa Maison qui n'avaient pas rejoint leur famille. On me répondit du bout des lèvres, le regard torve, que personne n'avait vu Severus Rogue depuis la veille au matin, mais que c'était un garçon peu liant et que ses camarades de dortoir étaient tous partis dans leur famille. D'ailleurs, cet intérêt soudain pour quelqu'un que moi et mes amis ne cessions d'importuner paraissait fort suspect. Je renonçais à en savoir plus de cette manière. Au repas de midi, on ne le vit pas non plus et je commençais réellement à m'inquiéter pour lui. C'était une chose que de chercher à le ridiculiser à tout moment, ou de lui rendre la monnaie de ses propres malices. C'en était une autre que de le laisser sans secours dans une situation où il risquait, sinon la vie, du moins une blessure grave. Je me décidais avant même la fin du repas. Je n'avais guère faim, d'ailleurs. Je fus sur le point d'aller trouver le Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore. J'avais prévu de lui raconter une histoire abracadabrante pour expliquer notre escapade. Mais je n'avais que quatorze ans, j'avais peur de me faire renvoyer de cette école où j'avais trouvé un peu de réconfort… Et surtout je ne voulais pas impliquer ceux qui étaient les seuls amis que j'eus au monde.

Je n'aurais jamais dû partir seul, mais je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir laissé l'inconséquence de mes amis prendre le dessus sur mes propres instincts, que je décidais d'agir sans personne. C'était à moi de le retrouver, puisque je l'avais laissé se perdre. Je le sais à présent, ce sentiment n'avait rien de noble. Ce n'était que de l'orgueil déguisé.

Je fis appel à tous mes sens décuplés depuis que la morsure d'un Loup_-_Garou m'avait rendu semblable à un animal sauvage. Pour une fois, cette malédiction allait me servir consciemment. Je retrouvais sa trace. Je connaissais son odeur aussi sûrement que celle de mes amis les plus proches. Une odeur où se mêlait l'aigre de la sueur et la douceur des herbes médicinales. Plusieurs fois, néanmoins, je faillis perdre sa piste. Les odeurs étaient fortes par moments, des relents humides de terre, ou bien d'eaux saumâtres, ou encore de pourriture. Elles me prenaient soudain à la gorge et je ne sentais plus rien pendant de longs instants où je désespérais moi_-_même de retrouver mon chemin.

Enfin, je retrouvai sa trace, violente, presque choquante. Je la reconnus. C'était l'odeur de la peur. Plus j'avançais, plus elle s'intensifiait. Je me hâtai. Et je le vis soudain qui venait vers moi, la lumière au bout de sa baguette, un peu hagard, grelottant. Je l'appelai. Il tressaillit. Comme je me portais vers lui, son visage m'apparut. Sale. D'autant plus sale qu'il était blême. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un mort… Je lui parlai sans qu'il me répondît autre chose que "Il y a quelque chose là_-_bas de terrible" sur un ton de profonde stupeur. Il me montrait l'endroit d'où il venait et il tremblait, à la fois d'effroi et de fascination. Puis il sembla me reconnaître et il se tut, feignant une terreur qu'il ne ressentait pas tout à fait. Je ne souhaitais pas en savoir plus. Je voulais le ramener sain et sauf, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Du moins à ce moment là.

Je repris le chemin que j'avais suivi en sens inverse, marchant sur mes propres traces. J'hésitais beaucoup car mon odeur se mêlait à celle un peu plus ancienne de la veille. Nous fîmes quelques détours mais nous finîmes par nous retrouver tout près des cachots. Soulagés, nous l'étions tous les deux. Et une fois le calme revenu en nos cœurs, les questions nous vinrent. Lui voulut savoir comment j'avais réussi en quelques heures, sans me servir de ma baguette, là où il avait échoué un jour et une nuit entière en usant tous les sortilèges d'orientation qu'il connaissait. Moi, je voulais qu'il me dît ce qu'il avait vu dans les souterrains. Il fut bientôt évident que ni lui ni moi n'avions l'intention de laisser échapper quoi que ce fût.

Aucun de nous deux n'insista. Nous nous connaissions déjà assez pour savoir que nous ne nous laisserions pas intimider l'un par l'autre. Il avait son secret et moi j'avais le mien. Il était évident également que nous n'aurions de cesse de le découvrir, autant pour lui que pour moi. Nous risquions gros tous deux. Le renvoi pour le moins… et la divulgation de mon état de Loup_-_garou en ce qui me concernait personnellement. Je ne dis rien à James et Sirius. Ils n'auraient pas compris que je sois redescendu dans les profondeurs de l'école, seul et sans plan, pour un Servilus Rogue. Ils n'auraient pas compris non plus que je veuille percer le mystère de sa découverte, non pour m'en servir contre lui, mais juste pour savoir… Non, ils n'auraient pas compris que j'aie envie de partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

Après ce jour, Severus fut très occupé. Il ne nous lâcha plus d'une semelle. Surtout moi. Partout où j'allais je le trouvais sur mon chemin. Et moi, je m'empressais d'emprunter à la bibliothèque tous les livres qu'il empruntait avant moi. J'épluchai ainsi l'Histoire de Poudlard. Et tous les livres d'histoire de l'Ecosse… Je mis plusieurs mois avant de découvrir qu'il s'intéressait également aux Créatures Fantastiques d'un Autre Age. Je commençai à deviner ce que Severus Rogue avait vu de si terrible et merveilleux.

Avant la fin de l'année scolaire, je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net. Cette fois je pris soin de pratiquer un charme que j'avais appris spécialement pour l'occasion. Le Sortilège d'Ariane Poucet me permettrait de retrouver mon chemin sans peine. Hélas, elle permit également à Severus de me suivre aisément. Il me rejoignit alors que nous n'avions pas encore atteint des profondeurs significatives. Il voulut m'interdire d'aller plus loin. Je l'accusai de vouloir garder pour lui une information qui concernait l'école. Je ne sais plus lequel de nous deux porta le premier la main sur l'autre. Je crois bien que ce fut moi. Lui privilégiait toujours le combat armé. Il n'appréciait que très peu les corps à corps. J'étais un jeune garçon robuste à cette époque encore. Je le désarmai très vite. Je vis bien que ma force lui parut exagérée pour un tout jeune adolescent. Les métamorphoses n'avaient pas encore entamé ma résistance. Je dois dire, et je n'en suis pas fier, que j'aurais aimé lui faire toucher terre. Mais – heureusement, j'en suis bien conscient aujourd'hui, même si à ce moment_-_là je maudis Rusard de toute la force de ma colère et de mon dépit_-_ heureusement Rusard arriva. Severus l'avait prévenu qu'un élève se trouvait dans les secteurs interdits des sous_-_sols. Il n'avait pas pensé, comme un gamin idiot, qu'en me suivant, il se mettait lui aussi hors la loi. Rusard fut le plus heureux des hommes. Il espérait prendre une proie, il en prenait deux… Il nous conduisit directement chez le Directeur tous les deux. Nous n'en menions pas large, chacun rejetant la faute sur l'autre. Il n'était qu'un sale petit cafard répugnant à cause de qui j'allais me faire renvoyer du seul endroit où j'avais trouvé un peu de répit. Ce qui est drôle, je ne l'ai appris que plus tard, c'est qu'il pensait exactement la même chose de moi.

Dumbledore nous reçut dans son bureau. Il nous rappela gentiment que les bagarres étaient interdites à Poudlard et que les secteurs interdits, pour être des secteurs interdits n'en faisaient pas moins partie de Poudlard. Ensuite il voulut savoir les raisons de notre lutte. Ni Rogue ni moi n'avions l'intention de parler. Nous baissions la tête, tout en nous jetant des regards furieux et terrorisés. Notre inimitié était connue de tous. Severus prétendit que je préparais un mauvais coup, je soutins que je ne faisais que surveiller ses malicieuses tentatives de nous porter tort, à mes camarades et moi_-_même. J'ignore si Dumbledore nous crut. Je suis intimement persuadé du contraire. Il nous renvoya dans nos Maisons respectives avec la menace d'une punition qu'il nous ferait connaître plus tard. Avant de nous laisser sortir, il nous retint d'un geste et sa voix douce nous parut triste quand il nous dit que nous étions tous deux des élèves doués, aux grands potentiels… qu'il ne tenait qu'à nous de grandir encore. Nous avions d'après lui des dons naturels qu'il nous fallait mettre à profit… Je ne compris pas sur le moment ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Severus, lui, paraissait savoir en quoi consistaient ces dons. Dans les semaines qui précédèrent la fin de l'année je le surpris à compulser les grimoires qui traitaient d'occlumancie et de légilimancie. Quant à moi, je cherchai vainement à savoir ce qu'étaient ces dons en ce qui me concernait. Je n'appris que plus tard que ma condition de Loup_-_Garou faisait de moi un occlumancien naturel, et que sans avoir aucun pouvoir de légilimancien, je possédais une empathie de très loin supérieure à tout un chacun.

…

Les années passèrent, ni Severus Rogue ni moi_-_même ne reparlâmes de cette aventure. Ni entre nous, ni à quiconque. Je ne sais ce qui me retint d'en parler à mes amis. Peut_-_être le sentiment de puissance donné à celui qui sait… Si j'avais parlé, je sais bien que je n'aurai pu empêcher Sirius et James d'aller voir par eux_-_mêmes… D'ailleurs nous avions d'autres centres d'intérêt. L'année suivante, je fus nommé Préfet. La carte du Maraudeur nous occupa bientôt pleinement. Mes amis s'entraînaient intensivement pour devenir Animagi. Nous avions nos examens à travailler. La rivalité avec Rogue s'intensifia. James fut nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et il tomba amoureux de Lily… Ce qui dormait dans les profondeurs de Poudlard ne fut plus à l'ordre du jour.

Cependant, si j'étais déjà convaincu que tout acte porte en lui_-_même ses conséquences, j'appris bientôt que ces conséquences pouvaient vous revenir en pleine figure au moment où on s'y attendait le moins.

En effet, nous rendîmes très vite compte que Severus, lui, concentrait énormément d'énergie à nous coller aux basques. Humilier James, rivaliser avec Sirius, mépriser Peter, ne lui suffisait plus. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait savoir ce que je cachais et que je lui avais imprudemment laissé voir lors de ces fameuses vacances de Noël. Sirius, qui était somme toute beaucoup plus perspicace que ce qu'il voulait paraître, avait remarqué l'intérêt que Servilus me portait tout particulièrement. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de vaincre sa méfiance, tout à son euphorie de percer enfin mon secret. Il ne pouvait penser que Sirius l'envoyait à la mort. Cela se passa lors de la dernière pleine lune de ma scolarité à Poudlard. La haine de Sirius contre Rogue était à son comble depuis quelques temps… Nous ignorions encore pourquoi. Toujours est_-_il qu'il me l'envoya cette nuit_-_là. James heureusement arriva juste à temps pour m'empêcher de me retourner contre cet intrus. Il lui sauva la vie, et la mienne également. Au matin je fus horrifié d'apprendre ce qui avait failli se passer. Aucun des trois autres ne fut renvoyé, à quelques jours des vacances c'eût été inutile. Et je crois que Dumbledore savait qu'il était déjà trop tard… Je crus pendant longtemps que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner totalement à Sirius d'avoir voulu se servir de moi, d'avoir voulu faire de moi un assassin. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment son intention. Lorsque j'appris les raisons de son acte, je me l'expliquai enfin, mais j'eus encore beaucoup de mal à oublier. Je crois que cela compta pour beaucoup dans les soupçons que je nourris à son égard lorsque nous sûmes qu'un traître renseignait Voldemort sur les déplacements de James et Lily… Je crois que mon ressentiment fit taire les protestations de l'amitié que je lui portais toujours, lorsqu'on l'arrêta et qu'on l'enferma à Azkaban. C'est pourquoi aussi le doute m'empêchait de le croire sur parole lorsqu'il revint nous avertir que Peter était de retour à Poudlard.

Quant à Severus, il goûte encore aux conséquences de sa curiosité d'enfant. A notre sortie de l'école, il était déjà devenu un puissant occlumancien, un légilimancien hors pair, un alchimiste exceptionnel.

Je ne reviendrais pas sur les raisons qui le poussèrent à se ranger du côté de Voldemort. Elles sont sans doute plus nombreuses que nous ne le soupçonnons, et surtout, elles lui appartiennent. Je sais que Dumbledore a longtemps regretté d'avoir perdu Severus. Il considérait son engagement dans les rangs des Mangemorts comme un échec personnel. Nous ne sûmes pas comment ni quand exactement il revint vers notre ancien directeur. Et rares sont ceux qui savent pourquoi.

Voldemort n'ignorait pas que Poudlard était pour Dumbledore non seulement un refuge, mais également le lieu où il puisait ses plus indéfectibles partisans. Les siens étaient bien moins nombreux et ils n'arrivaient pas à recruter assez de jeunes gens, autres que ceux dont les parents étaient déjà gagnés à sa cause, pour faire le poids. Ses tentatives d'affaiblir Dumbledore par le biais de l'école avaient échoué. Il décida de la détruire purement et simplement. Ce fut Rogue qui l'en dissuada tout d'abord, car Poudlard bénéficiait d'une protection sans commune mesure avec les pouvoirs de son Maître. Mais Voldemort est tenace et entêté. Il voulait à tout prix faire tomber Poudlard afin de couper son directeur de ses futures recrues. Il chargea Severus de lui trouver un moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Rogue prit peur. Il n'avait aucune intention de livrer l'école à Voldemort. Poudlard était pour lui une seconde demeure. Il y avait trouvé, non pas le bonheur, car il est des gens que le bonheur ne touche pas, mais l'épanouissement de ses pouvoirs, loin de la tyrannie de son père. Même s'il conservait au cœur une certaine amertume concernant ces années d'études, il gardait pour l'école la seule tendresse qu'il n'eût jamais éprouvée. Il ne savait que faire. Voldemort le harcelait, il ne pouvait remettre sans cesse les résultats de ses recherches. Il savait qu'il lui suffirait de plonger son regard dans le sien pour deviner, sinon le secret de Poudlard, du moins qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Or, vous savez comme moi qu'il ne fait pas bon cacher quoi que ce soit au Maître des Ténèbres. Le seul qui pouvait lui porter assistance n'était autre que Dumbledore, le seul que Jedusor n'eût jamais craint et qui le défiait encore. Rogue balança longtemps avant de se décider. Et lorsque, enfin, il se trouva face à Dumbledore, il lui avoua tout ce qu'il savait et comment il l'avait appris. Ils convinrent que le meilleur moyen d'éviter que Voldemort ne détruisît Poudlard était encore de précipiter sa chute. La prophétie était déjà parvenue aux oreilles de son Maître et je ne suis pas certain que l'idée de marcher sur les plates_-_bandes de James, puisqu'il savait que son enfant à naître était impliqué dans la prédiction, n'ait pas poussé Severus vers cette décision. Peut_-_être avait_-_il l'espoir d'être celui grâce auquel tomberait Voldemort.

Toujours est_-_il que Dumbledore lui fit jurer de ne rien dire au sujet du secret de Poudlard. Il lui prit ses souvenirs concernant son incursion dans les souterrains, toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites ainsi que tout ce qui concernait cette conversation. Il les enferma dans une sphère à souvenirs et la conserva par devers lui, avec la promesse de lui rendre ces parties de sa vie dès qu'il pourrait le faire sans danger pour lui ni pour l'école. Il lui garantissait autant de protection qu'il serait en mesure de lui donner dès que la guerre prendrait fin.

Dumbledore le quitta pour venir me trouver. A moi aussi il me fit jurer le silence et je compris que Severus avait parlé. Je le pressai de questions et il parla. Il me raconta tout en détails. Et comme je m'étonnai de cette profusion de renseignements, lui qui avait toujours été avare de confidences, il me répondit :

_-_ ...L'esprit d'un loup garou est insondable…

Les jeunes gens sursautèrent. La voix de Rogue les fit se retourner. L'homme se tenait au chambranle de la porte. Son visage fermé leur disait qu'il se tenait là depuis un long moment déjà. Harry se tourna vers Remus, épuisé d'avoir tant parlé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Rogue fit un pas dans la chambre. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Qu'on ne peut lire dans l'esprit d'un Loup_-_Garou, Potter. Je vous ai pourtant donné un devoir à ce sujet il y a quatre ans je crois… Remarquez que moi_-_même je n'ai fait la relation qu'après avoir découvert le secret de notre ami.

_-_ C'est pourquoi il n'a pas été obligé de vivre enfermé à Poudlard comme vous… fit Hermione comme si elle réfléchissait.

_-_ Oui, répondit Rogue. Il était libre, lui, tandis que j'étais obligé de me cacher comme un lâche derrière la robe de Dumbledore. Mais cela n'avait pas grande importance, n'est_-_ce pas ? Tout le monde m'a toujours pris pour un lâche…

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Hermione.

Le professeur fronça des sourcils étonnés.

_-_ Autant d'enthousiasme me flatte, Miss Granger, mais vous comprendrez que j'en doute…

Remus se redressa difficilement sur son oreiller.

_-_ Tu n'as aucune amertume à avoir, Severus, souffla_-_t_-_il. Tu étais sans doute le plus libre de nous cinq.

Rogue ricana. Lupin ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ James était mort ; Sirius à Azkaban, désespéré ; Peter s'était condamné lui_-_même à survivre sous la forme d'un rat ; quant à moi, crois_-_tu que j'ai jamais été libre alors que je suis lié aux phases de la lune encore plus sûrement que les marées. Tu n'avais pas à m'envier. Je subis un sort que je ne souhaite à quiconque pas même à mon pire ennemi… Quand Dumbledore m'a fait savoir que tu avais trouvé un moyen de combattre la lycanthropie j'ai cru que l'espoir revenait. Mais je sais que pour nombre de sorciers je ne serais jamais qu'une bête sauvage qu'on craint et qu'on chasse.

Hermione s'avança vivement vers Remus et prit sa main.

_-_ Je suis sûre que les traitements du Professeur Rogue vont mettre un terme à cela… s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Ces recherches sont en bonne voie d'aboutissement. Lorsqu'il sera possible de combattre efficacement la lycanthropie, il ne saura plus être question de Charte, de classement, ou de discrimination.

_-_ Et qui se battra pour cela ? demanda tristement Remus. Les loups_-_garous eux_-_mêmes ne sont pas convaincus de leur droit à l'existence…

_-_ Moi ! se récria la jeune fille. Moi, je me battrai avec vous.

_-_ Hum! Fit Harry discrètement. Tu t'occupes déjà des Elfes, tu comptes aussi créer une association de défense des Loups_-_Garous ?

Remus se mit à rire, doucement. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione.

_-_ Je suis sûr et certain que tu ferais une militante motivée, Hermione. N'est_-_ce pas, Severus ?

_-_ Hein ? fit Rogue apparemment dans des pensées bien lointaines des préoccupations des trois autres. Oh oui… sûrement.

Il recula vers la porte.

_-_ Venez tous les deux ! ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un ton plus ferme. Il faut laisser Remus se reposer un peu. Je reviendrais ce soir examiner ta blessure. Dépêchez_-_vous ! Potter ! Granger ! Vous reviendrez une autre fois. J'ai été averti que vos amis Weasley arrivaient tout à l'heure et que Maugrey s'était chargé de les escorter…

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda Hermione un peu inquiète.

_-_ Je l'ignore. C'est Arthur Weasley qui m'a averti très brièvement de l'arrivée incessante de Maugrey… Il est certain qu'il va en profiter pour fureter partout. Et Minerva qui n'est pas là pour lui river son clou ! Vite, je ne veux pas qu'il ait de raisons de se poser de questions sur votre absence…

Remus les pressa également.

_-_ Sois prudent avec ce vieux fou ! conseilla_-_t_-_il à Rogue. Je sais que cela te sera difficile, mais ne le provoque pas. Il peut se révéler dangereux…

_-_ On sait, murmura Harry dans une grimace au professeur.

Rogue haussa les épaules.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu dire pareille chose, grinça_-_t_-_il, alors que toi_-_même tu n'as que le nom de Pettigrew la bouche…

Le sourire de Lupin se fit un peu amer.

_-_ Mais moi je ne cherche pas Peter pour le provoquer, se défendit Remus. Je ne fais que le surveiller pour l'empêcher de nuire une fois de plus. Comme je regrette qu'il ne me soit pas tombé sous la dent, il y a quatre ans, lors de cette nuit à cet endroit même. J'en aurais peut_-_être des remords aujourd'hui… mais pas de regrets. Prends garde à Maugrey, Severus. Il ne sait plus reconnaître l'ami de l'ennemi… c'est en cela qu'il est dangereux. Et Harry ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

Rogue tiqua. Harry rougit. Hermione sourit. Elle se pencha vers Remus pour l'embrasser.

_-_ Lequel des deux voulez_-_vous embarrasser ? murmura_-_t_-_elle à son oreille.

Remus se mit à rire. Lorsque Rogue lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé dans son cachot, le professeur n'avait pu cacher sa fierté d'avoir su amener son élève à cette victoire sur lui_-_même. Le fait que celui qui avait été vaincu était Alastor Maugrey n'était certes pas étranger à l'orgueil qu'il en retirait. Lupin avait remarqué que Severus Rogue oubliait de plus en plus souvent qu'Harry était le fils de James Potter. Quand Rogue venait passer auprès de lui quelques heures volées à son emploi du temps solitaire, il semblait à l'homme blessé qu'il retrouvait ses seize ans et qu'il lui était possible de rattraper tout ce temps perdu sur des chemins de haine. Ils ne parlaient jamais du passé. Le présent accaparait toutes leurs préoccupations. Et ils savaient tous deux que c'était inutile. Rien n'effacerait ce qui était arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler d'ailleurs. Ils se comprenaient enfin. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était de ne pas se montrer trop pathétiques en cherchant à revenir sur leurs pas, ni trop amers en songeant qu'ils s'étaient toujours compris sans vouloir l'admettre.

Le professeur Rogue et ses élèves quittèrent la chambre sur l'assurance d'amener bientôt Ron et Ginny en visite. Ils se hâtèrent tout le long du souterrain et traversèrent le parc vivement. Rogue se retira dans son bureau pour le reste de la soirée. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, où, ils en étaient certains, leurs amis les chercheraient d'abord. Ils aperçurent Minerva McGonagall qui s'avançait vers eux et les jeunes gens s'étonnèrent de la trouver à Poudlard.

_-_ J'ai accouru dès que j'ai su qu'Alastor avait l'intention de remettre les pieds ici ! leur apprit_-_elle. Où est Severus ? Je veux dire, le Professeur Rogue ?

_-_ Dans son bureau, Madame, répondit Hermione aimablement. Quand pensez_-_vous que Ginny et Ron seront au château.

_-_ ON EST LA !

Ron et Ginny couraient vers leurs amis. Hermione répondit à leur cri de joie et s'élança vers eux. Derrière les jeunes gens Maugrey traînait sa jambe raide. Il sembla à Harry qu'il ressentait encore le déhanchement léger du vieil homme boiteux. Il chassa son malaise d'un frisson. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'idée qu'il avait possédé cet esprit malade, ni qu'il avait imposé sa volonté à sa main.

_-_ Minerva ! salua Maugrey sur un ton assez sec.

_-_ Alastor ! répondit McGonagall de même.

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage du vieil auror. Son œil magique le fixait. Le jeune homme était heureux qu'il ne pût lire les émotions. Il évita de croiser son regard et sur un bafouillage, il s'excusa auprès de McGonagall pour rejoindre ses amis.

Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Maugrey demander où se trouvait Rogue.

_-_ Que lui voulez_-_vous ? répondit Minerva McGonagall, péremptoire.

_-_ Lui parler de Lucius Malefoy, cracha Maugrey de mauvaise grâce.

Harry ralentit le pas et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres à l'intention de Ginny qui lui faisait signe de se hâter vers eux.

_-_ Ne lui avez_-_vous déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire à ce sujet ?

_-_ Ecoutez, Minerva… Ce n'est pas moi qui souhaite revoir ce…grrummff… lui. Nous avons localisé Malefoy et Dumbledore voudrait que… qu'**_il_** confirme l'information. D'après Albus, les renseignements récoltés ne sont pas fiables et seul ce…grrummff… lui peut nous dire où cette sale engeance se trouve.

_-_ Bien, je vous accompagne, Alastor. Et j'assisterai à l'entrevue. Savez_-_vous combien nous a coûté votre… saute d'humeur de l'autre jour ?

_-_ Grummff … ! grogna Maugrey.

Les deux adultes quittèrent le couloir et Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Ginny avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle courait vers lui. Ron quant à lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hermione et il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour exprimer sa joie d'être à nouveau avec ses amis. Ils prirent le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor tout en parlant et riant.

_-_ Molly en a eu assez de vos têtes grognonnes ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Non ! s'écria Ginny. Elle a convaincu papa d'aller en France au chevet de Charlie.

_-_ Ils vont faire le voyage jusqu'à Beauxbâtons ? questionna Hermione qui marchait au bras de Ron.

_-_ Non, Charlie a été transféré dans un hôpital parisien. Tonks est hébergée chez les Delacour. Ils accueilleront papa et maman également. Bill et Fleur font une de ces têtes ! Il parait que la mère de Fleur n'a pas arrêté de leur parler de mariage durant tout leur séjour à Paris.

_-_ Maman s'est un peu calmée là_-_dessus, concéda Ron en riant. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est rabattue sur Percy et Pénélope et qu'eux apparemment ne sont pas contre l'idée d'un mariage.

_-_ C'est parce qu'ils sont plus conventionnels, approuva Hermione.

Ginny se mit à rire : "C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Fleur !"

Elle prit un air pincé et dit : "Oh ! mais c'est si conventionnel !"

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à donner des nouvelles. De Mondingus qui cria au poison dès qu'il voulut goûter à son tord_-_boyaux. La troisième goulée ressortit comme elle était entrée. Il cracha tout ce qu'il savait, accusant Deepher de vouloir l'assassiner –il avait bien remarqué le regard fourbe de ce diable d'elfe… Et il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il fallut toute la patience d'Arthur pour le convaincre que personne ne lui voulait du mal. Il l'emmena même chez Tom au Chaudron, pour lui payer un verre afin de l'apaiser et accessoirement lui montrer que même une bouteille ouverte devant lui avait ce même effet. La troisième gorgée de Whisky lui arracha la bouche. Mais ils étaient au Chaudron et tout le monde savait que Tom était de mèche avec Arthur pour l'empêcher de boire. Arthur et Mondingus firent tous les bars sorciers de la capitale dans la soirée, afin de prouver au vieil ivrogne que si cela ne venait pas du whisky, cela ne pouvait venir –Arthur prit un air désolé_-_ que du buveur…

De Percy qui réintégrait dans les jours à venir son appartement. Pénélope devait s'installer avec lui incessamment et, comme l'avait déjà annoncé Ron, l'idée du mariage faisait son chemin chez les deux jeunes gens.

De Charlie qui se remettait, et à qui ils avaient pu parler via le miroir de Bill. Il avait parait_-_il d'horribles cicatrices sur le corps mais la seule trace visible lorsqu'il portait une tenue décente était l'ourlet qui manquait à son oreille gauche. Il avait donc décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux comme Bill, au grand désespoir de sa mère. Ginny prétendit que c'était la raison pour laquelle leur mère voulait à tout prix lui rendre visite en France, bien que Ron soutint fermement que rencontrer les Delacour faisait partie également de son plan. Et il ne croyait pas que Charlie voulait réellement se laisser pousser les cheveux. Il se moquait bien de son morceau d'oreille en moins. Il voulait simplement jouer avec les nerfs de leur mère. Quoi qu'il en fût, conclut Hermione, il était certain qu'après de tels évènements, Tonks devait lui paraître reposante, dans le fond.

Les jumeaux avaient déjà commencé à battre le rappel des anciens. Beaucoup avaient dores et déjà répondu à l'appel. Il y avait eu quelques moments de tension quand Dennis avait ramené avec lui ses camarades Serpentard de Septième Année qui avaient participé au Club de Duel. Mais les frères Weasley assurèrent qu'ils avaient l'aval d'Harry et que d'ailleurs se serait Gerald Dennis qui leur servirait de professeur. Il y eu aussi quelques réticences quand Higgs fit son apparition. Surtout chez les anciens de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais tous reconnurent qu'un guérisseur ne serait pas de trop. Le groupe se mettait progressivement en place et ils attendaient encore de nouvelles inscriptions.

Côté presse, la Gazette faisait tous les jours état d'arrestation de mangemorts présumés, d'évasions d'Azkaban, d'attaques plus ou moins ciblées sur des personnes ouvertement anti voldemort. Le ministre de la magie avait échappé de justesse à un attentat contre sa personne. Il ne se déplaçait plus qu'entouré d'une escouade d'Aurors spécialistes de la garde rapprochée.

Du côté des moldus, depuis l'attentat raté contre la souveraine d'Angleterre et les institutions moldues, plus rien n'était arrivé de moins anecdotique que des feux de circulation soudain devenus fous, ou des pannes d'électricité dans le métro londonien, deux ou trois accidents ferroviaires… et encore n'était_-_on pas certain que ce fût directement lié à Voldemort ou ses partisans. Le Ministère avait néanmoins prévu de renforcer les mesures de sécurité autour du Poudlard Express et de la gare de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, dont le village avait fait l'objet en juin dernier d'une attaque sauvage et meurtrière.

Les Weasley voulurent ensuite savoir ce qui était arrivé précisément entre Rogue et Maugrey quelques jours plutôt. L'histoire avait apparemment filtré jusqu'au QG et Bill paraissait satisfait de la déconvenue du vieil homme qui n'avait visiblement pas trouvé en haut lieu le soutien qu'il espérait. Le jeune homme n'avait guère apprécié la manière dont Maugrey avait traité Viktor Krum, ni le peu de cas qu'il faisait de son frère. Son acharnement contre Rogue lui rendait presque son ancien professeur de Potions sinon sympathique du moins digne d'une attention plus nuancée.

Ginny demanda donc avec avidité des explications à Harry qui avait, d'après ce qu'elle en avait conclu, assisté à la scène. Avec beaucoup de circonspection, et force regards inquiets à Hermione, il raconta qu'il avait effectivement été le témoin en transe de cette altercation. Les deux Weasley se rassasièrent de ces nouvelles. Harry fut heureux qu'ils ne prissent pas la peine de relever certains détails. Inutile, pensa_-_t_-_il, de mettre martel en tête à Ron avec ces histoires de possession. Il se dépêcha de changer de sujet, souriant déjà à l'accueil que ses amis feraient à la nouvelle de la réapparition de Remus. Ginny bondit de joie et Ron voulut savoir comment il allait, comment il avait fait pour revenir en Angleterre et si son récit coïncidait avec celui de Krum.

_-_ Il vous dira tout cela lui_-_même, s'empressa de répondre Harry.

_-_ Il est ici ? demanda Ginny à voix basse.

Hermione hocha la tête affirmativement.

_-_ Au château ? fit Ron. Dans la Ca…bane Hurlante, termina_-_t_-_il en chuchotant.

Il se mit à rire :

_-_ Au nez et à la barbe de Maugrey ! Il n'aura jamais l'idée de le chercher là_-_bas.

_-_ Il connaît la Cabane, rappela Hermione. Il nous y attendait l'année dernière pour nous conduire au Chemin de Traverse.

_-_ Oui, mais il ignore à quoi elle servait, dit Harry. Et il est tellement obnubilé par Rogue qu'il oublie de penser du point de vue de Remus…

Ce soir_-_là, ils dînèrent dans la salle des Gryffondor dans une ambiance joyeuse. Dobby apporta au dessert un gâteau d'anniversaire avec seize bougies pour Ginny dont l'anniversaire était passé de quelques jours. Ils levèrent leur coupe de bièraubeurre : "Aux bonnes nouvelles !" dit Ginny et tous approuvèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils ne vivaient là qu'un répit, mais comme aurait dit McGregor, s'ils devaient mourir le lendemain, au moins auraient_-_ils profité de ce moment.

* * *

**_RAR CHAPITRE 95_**

**_Alixe_****_ : Ellie n'est pas "méchante" avec Harry, mais elle le provoque un peu quand même... _**Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. **_il faut dire qu'il est assez suceptible quand il s'agit d'elle._** C'est vrai aussi… Rien que cela, c'est quand même un indice de taille…  
**_Bon, assez curieuse de savoir comment Remus (et Rogue) ont découvert le secret de Poudlard. Harry va-t-il en apprendre davantage à ce sujet ? _**Alors ? Comment tu as trouvé ?  
**_Et puis c'est pas bien de nous faire pleurer sur Remus depuis deux chapitres !_** Oui mais c'est si facile… Et puis faut pas croire, moi j'ai pleuré avant vous…

**_Lyane : Dis, il a une passion pour les serments sur baguette, Rogue? Hermione, Remus, et surement d'autre. (même sije suis pas sure que ça soit Severus qui ai fait juré le secret à Remus)._** Non c'est Dumbledore qui a fait jurer Remus et Severus… Mais bon, je suis sûre que s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait fait jurer Remus rien que dans l'espoir de voir sa baguette se briser…  
**_Vraiment bien trouvé le ton de la lettre de McGregor. On sent bien qu'elle vit très mal son exil, et qu'elle a besoin d'action. A sa place, je serais devenue dingue de ne pas avoir de nouvelles fraîches. Je comprend qu'elle s'occupe en s'entraînant._** Oui, et en parlant d'Harry Potter à ses cousines…  
**_Pauvre Mumus, il l'a pas loupé Peter en Roumanie. Qu'il veuille le tuer, je peux comprendre, ils ne sont plus dans le même camp. Mais le blesser avec de l'argent, sachant qu'il allait agoniser et souffrir affreusement...Je le voyais comme un faible, Peter, pas comme un sadique! Grmffmffrmf! M'ennerve le rat, il m'ennerve!_** Certainement, mais les faibles quand ils obtiennent le moindre petit pouvoir, ils en profitent…  
**_Juste une question, on en est où de l'été? début âout, ou bien plus tard? J'ai un peu perdu le compte après l'anniversaire de Harry._** Mi_-_août.

**_hadler_****_ : c'est honteux de couper ton chapitre à ce moment là, c'est vraiment sadique. Surtout que je n'aurai plus accès à mon pc avant lundi L'avantage c'est que j'aurai plusieurs chapitre en même temps, mais quand même_**. On se console comme on peut, n'est_-_ce pas…  
**il y a encore beaucoup de chapitre dans l'histoire ? et est ce que tu as prévu une suite ?** Alors j'en suis à l'écriture du chap 154 (je crois…) et la fin approche. Et non, il n'y aura pas de suite aux secrets…

**_Ayako_****_ : Je te hais (tt du moins jusqu'à demain) c koi cette fin super sadik? C'est deg, je vais pas en dormir de la nuit ;; (enfin si ms tu n'es pas cencée le savoir) _**Ouin ! Je veux qu'on m'aime moi ! Maintenant c'est moi qui ne vais pas en dormir de la nuit jusqu'à ta prochaine review !  
**_Sinon sors sa pancarte pour l'éradication des animagus rat dans l'univers d'Harry Potter qu'il fasse preuve de tant de cruauté ce sale rat ça me met hors de mes gond sors sa cuillère et la tend à rem_** J'espère qu'elle est en inox, parce que si c'est l'argenterie que tu as sorti… ça va pas le faire non plus…  
**_G adoré la lettre de Macgregor et Harry qui les garde pour les montrer à Ginny que cest touchant _**Oui, n'est_-_ce pas… et on y croit tous…

**_Kika : C'est de plus en plus interressant ton histoire mais je voulais demander si c'était vrai qu'il n'y aurait rien entre Harry et Ellie?_** Ben… si je te réponds, y aura plus de suspens…

**_cemeil_****_ : Chouette, une histoire! lol. _**J'adore les histoires moi aussi…  
**_On sait enfin ce qui s'est passé en Roumanie. On en apprends plus sur ce qui se passe à l'extérieur grâce à Ellen. _**Oui, rien de mieux que de chercher l'info à la source…  
**_D'ailleurs sa lettre m'a bien fait rire... surtout les passages où elle parle d'Harry: " Pas tout à fait, en effet, concéda Hermione. Je me demandais quand elle allait enfin écrire ton nom dans cette longue lettre." J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'y a que les principaux concernés qui ne voient rien! ;-)_** Comme d'hab ! quoi que Ellie, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle dit, ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle ressent….  
**_Quant à la prédiction ronesque... Je sais pas trop. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que les prédictions de Ron ne se sont jamais déroulées comme il le prévoyait... Leur prochaine rencontre vat-elle si mal se passer?_** … ho ! Un hippogriffe ! si si !je vous jure j'ai vu passer un hippogriffe !

**_dreyd_****_ : Voilà une fin de chapitre comme je les aime... _**Pourquoi sens_-_je une pointe d'ironie dans ces mots ? **_Tu n'as pas besoin d'user d'un tel sadisme pour nous faire revenir chaque jour ! 24 heures avant qu'une partie du voile ne soit levée (car je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je suppose que tu gardes quelques munitions en réserve!)..._** ben oui, il faut toujours garder une poire pour la soif… et un peu de mystère…  
**_L'avenir est brumeux par définition, certes ! Disons que pour certains il est plus épais et plus sombre que d'autres._** Hélas !

**_Namyothis_****_ : Arg. Comment peut-on couper ainsi un tel chapitre, je voulais savoir. _**En mettant un point à la fin de la phrase et en enregistrant les modifications… **_Mais je suis toujours aussi impassiente de connaitre l'histoire de Sevrus et Lupin.,_** j'espère que tu n'a pas été déçue… **_Tout en espérant qu'il trouvera un moyen de le soigner._** Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir…


	17. Chapitre 96 : Discussions

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 96**

**Discussions**

.  
.  
Harry sortit des toilettes et resta un moment à observer Ron s'admirer devant la glace des lavabos le visage recouvert de mousse à raser. Il contemplait son profil gauche, puis tourna sur son profil droit, revint de face avant d'essuyer la mousse sur ses joues pour n'en laisser qu'autour de la bouche et sur le menton.

_-_ Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? demanda Harry en se lavant les mains à côté du jeune Weasley.

_-_ J'ai entendu Hermione confier à Ginny qu'elle avait trouvé Remus très séduisant avec sa barbe naissante, expliqua Ron.

Harry en oublia de refermer le robinet.

_-_ Tu es sûr de cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il en confirmation.

_-_ Oh ! elle ne l'a peut_-_être pas dit de cette manière… concéda Ron, mais… il n'empêche que je voudrais bien savoir à quoi je ressemblerais avec la barbe.

_-_ C'est facile à savoir ! fit Harry.

Il saisit sa baguette et dit : "Barbapousse" en la pointant sur le menton de son ami. Ron se retrouva affublé d'une barbe rousse digne du pirate éponyme.

_-_ C'est malin ! grogna_-_t_-_il. Enlève_-_moi ça tout de suite !

Harry s'exécuta entre deux rires. Ron essuya le reste de savon sur son visage et déclara qu'il allait demander son avis à Hermione avant de prendre une décision. Harry faillit lui répondre qu'Hermione n'avait rien à faire de son apparence physique, mais il n'était pas certain que Ron prendrait d'expression dans le sens qu'il voulait lui donner et il jugea préférable de changer de sujet… enfin presque.

_-_ Dis_-_moi…. Commença_-_t_-_il avec une brève hésitation. A propos de barbe… Je pensais à quelque chose quand j'étais aux toilettes. J'ai entendu un jour Bulstrode dire à McGregor que Malefoy allait revenir de chez son père avec des tas de sortilèges à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête… Tu aurais une idée de ce dont elle voulait parler ?

Ron fronça les sourcils tout en refermant sa boite à savon.

_-_ Horripilis ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est ce que lui a répondu McGregor, admit_-_il toutefois, mais elle, elle plaisantait, je crois.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas versé en magie noire moi ! Et tu sais bien que je n'ai aucune imagination…

La moue dubitative d'Harry le fit rougir.

_-_ Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! bégaya_-_t_-_il. J'en sais rien moi ! Le doloris et les autres Impardonnables…

_-_ Oui, acquiesça Harry songeur. Et nous qu'avons_-_nous à leur opposer ?

_-_ Des boucliers réflecteurs, rappela Ron avec aigreur. C'est à peu près la seule arme offensive dont nous disposons.

_-_ Oui, répéta Harry. Nous n'avons pas droit aux Impardonnables ni aux sorts de magie noire et c'est pourtant contre ceux_-_là que nous devrons nous battre…

Ron renonça à répondre à cela. Il regarda Harry quelques secondes, un peu de biais, avant de reprendre :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête ?

Harry se gratta la tête et fit une grimace :

_-_ Je me demandais ce que donnerait un Tremens Semper sur une personne déjà immobilisée par un sortilège aussi anodin qu'un sortilège du saucisson, ou même un stupéfix.

Ron imagina Drago Malefoy emprisonné dans un locomotor mortis et sur lequel il lançait un Tremens Semper farouche. Le premier sortilège empêcherait les tremblements générés par le second de s'extérioriser et donc le tremblement se ferait vers l'intérieur…

_-_ Waow ! fit_-_il simplement.

_-_ Ça vaudrait un doloris… estima Harry.

_-_ Ça te va bien d'aller aux toilettes ! s'exclama Ron.

Puis il comprit ce que lui demandait Harry.

_-_ Tu… tu veux que nous réfléchissions aussi à cela ? balbutia_-_t_-_il. Quels sortilèges nous pourrions combiner pour les rendre aussi dangereux que des sorts interdits ?

Le silence qui suivit parut une éternité à l'un comme à l'autre.

_-_ Ils ont des armes lourdes, Ron, reprit Harry. Et nous de l'artillerie légère. Que crois_-_tu que nous pourrons faire face à eux ? Ils sont bien plus aguerris que nous.

_-_ Tu es en train de me dire que nous n'avons aucune chance, déglutit Ron comme si les murs de la pièce s'étaient soudain refermés sur lui.

_-_ Non, je te dis qu'il faut nous dépêcher de faire le choix des armes… je ne suis pas certain qu'elles me permettront à moi de vaincre Voldemort, mais au moins vous aideront_-_elles à rester vivants le plus longtemps possible.

_-_ Je comprends… répondit Ron en hochant la tête. Je comprends… Ce n'est pas seulement nous enseigner à lancer des sortilèges que tu souhaites, c'est apprendre à élaborer une stratégie de défense afin d'en finir le plus vite possible avec notre adversaire.

_-_ Oui, avoua Harry, soulagé de s'être fait comprendre.

_-_ Il faut demander à Ginny, alors, répondit Ron sans même réfléchir. Elle est maline pour ce genre de chose. Elle sait détourner tous les sortilèges pour en faire ce qu'elle veut… Crois_-_moi, elle s'est longtemps entraînée sur nous…

_-_ Alors rendez_-_vous dans le labo d'Hermione après ma séance avec Rogue…

Il marcha vers la porte et sourit pour lui_-_même. Il se retourna vers son ami.

_-_ Tu sais Ron, je crois qu'avec la barbe, elle risque de te confondre avec Pattenrond…

Harry referma la porte derrière lui juste à temps pour éviter au tube de dentifrice de se fracasser sur son crâne.

Les dernières paroles d'Harry rassurèrent Ron sur l'état d'esprit de son ami. Il descendit vers le labo, qu'il trouva vide et salua au passage Sir Nicholas à qui il demanda s'il savait où se trouvait Hermione.

_-_ Dans les jardins, jeune homme, répondit Sir Nicholas de bonne grâce. Permettez_-_moi de vous féliciter pour votre bon goût.

Ron rougit.

_-_ Heu ? Pourquoi ?

_-_ Votre amie Hermione nous a montré le médaillon que vous lui avez offert, à Dame Agnes et à moi. C'est un objet fort raffiné et une jolie manière de dire les choses.

_-_ Vous croyez ? demanda Ron, le cœur battant.

_-_ Non, c'est Dame Agnes qui le pense. Et, je vous le dis, elle est fort versée dans ces matières là…

Sir Nicholas se mit à rire comme Ron s'empourprait une fois de plus.

_-_ Allez donc la rejoindre ! conseilla_-_t_-_il dans un éclat de rire.

Ron suivit son avis. Il courut au jardin et trouva Hermione qui se promenait avec la Dame Grise dans les allées fleuries.

_-_ Ah ! s'exclama celle_-_ci dans un sourire énigmatique. Voici celui qui vous a offert son cœur, très chère…

Elle tendit les doigts à Ron qui ne sut qu'en faire. Hermione lui fit signe de s'incliner, discrètement. Gauchement, Ron s'exécuta et répondit comme il put aux quelques questions que Dame Agnes lui posa. Elle se moquait légèrement de lui, manifestement. Mais que pouvait_-_il faire contre un fantôme de huit cents ans, sinon sourire bêtement et hocher la tête à chacune de ses paroles.

Enfin, Hermione se décida à quitter les jardins. Elle prit sur le banc un livre qu'elle mit sous son bras et ils se dirigèrent la main dans la main vers les bords du lac. Ils s'assirent au soleil, sur l'herbe. Ron prit place légèrement derrière Hermione et l'enlaça. Sa joue contre les cheveux de la jeune fille, il respirait leur parfum comme s'il avait été privé d'air depuis des siècles. Il songeait aussi qu'un an plus tôt presque jour pour jour, ils se trouvaient exactement au même endroit. Il s'interdit de penser à ce qui était arrivé ensuite. Il serra plus fort encore ses bras autour d'elle. Hermione laissa son livre reposer sur ses genoux pour desserrer son étreinte.

_-_ J'ai besoin de respirer, Ron, merci, pria_-_t_-_elle.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers son visage.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il mon cœur ? Tu es tout pâle…

_-_ Rien… rien… murmura Ron. Je pensais juste à ce que je ferai quand tout ceci sera fini…

Hermione reprit son livre.

_-_ Et que feras_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle distraitement.

_-_ Je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, répondit Ron doucement. Dans un endroit où il n'y aura que nous deux. Sans personne d'autre que toi et moi et surtout pas d'elfes de maison, de fantômes, ni de frères exaspérants…

_-_ Ah oui… fit Hermione.

_-_ Tu n'écoutes pas, murmura Ron.

_-_ Mais si…

_-_ Non, tu n'écoutes pas… Et puis, on avait dit : pas de livres quand nous sommes tous les deux !

Il voulut refermer le livre mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha.

_-_ Une seconde ! le pria_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu auras tout le temps ! grogna Ron. Et qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce livre ?

_-_ C'est un livre d'anatomie qui appartenait à mon père ! Laisse_-_moi terminer, s'il te plait ?

Ron lui prit le livre des mains et le retourna en tous sens. Il le feuilleta et s'attarda sur les images immobiles.

_-_ Mais c'est un livre moldu !

_-_ Bien sûr puisqu'il appartient à mon père !

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais avec un livre moldu !

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'anatomie d'un sorcier est la même que celle d'un moldu, non ?

Ron remit le livre sur ses genoux et ses bras autour d'elle.

_-_ Si jamais tu devais vérifier, je veux bien te servir de cobaye, murmura_-_t_-_il dans sa chevelure tandis que ses mains s'intéressaient à la sienne, d'anatomie.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sur l'oreille, sur son épaule.

_-_ Ron… chuchota Hermione.

_-_ Chut ! fit_-_il. Tu joueras les Supers Préfètes à la rentrée…

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, Ron…

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Je crois qu'on nous observe…

Ron releva la tête et suivit le regard de son amie. Assise en tailleur sur la surface du lac, le coude sur le genou et la joue dans la main, Mimi Geignarde battit des cils derrière ses lunettes en poussant un long soupir.

_-_ Continuez ! Continuez ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

Hermione crut que Ron allez s'étouffer. Mais elle n'arriva pas à déterminer si c'était de rage, de honte ou d'exaspération. Ses mains cessèrent leurs caresses et il s'éloigna d'elle brutalement.

_-_ Sale petite vicieuse ! cria_-_t_-_il. Fiche le camp d'ici !

Mimi posa les poings sur ses hanches et son visage exprima la colère.

_-_ J'ai autant le droit d'être ici que vous ! hurla_-_t_-_elle. C'est pas parce que je suis un fantôme que je n'ai pas besoin de prendre l'air !

_-_ Ça ne te suffit pas de te rincer l'œil dans les douches ? continua à fulminer Ron.

Mimi leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! Se lamenter dans les toilettes ça occupe pas l'éternité ! Faut bien passer le temps ! Surtout quand l'école est presque vide…

Ron prit une grande inspiration et serra les poings.

_-_ Mais est_-_ce qu'il y a dans ce château un endroit où on peut être tranquille ?

Mimi réfléchit quelques secondes, compta sur ses doigts, secoua la tête et dit :

_-_ Non !

Hermione se mit à rire.

_-_ S'il te plait, Mimi, laisse_-_nous… si tu ne veux pas prendre une fois de plus un livre au travers de la tête…

Elle saisit son livre d'anatomie avant que la main de Ron ne l'atteignît. Mimi soupira, parut débattre en elle_-_même, leur fit un petit signe de la main et plongea sous le lac.

_-_ Je crois qu'une île déserte ne serait pas assez déserte ! grogna Ron quand elle eut disparu.

Hermione mit les bras autour de son cou.

_-_ C'est donc là que tu voudrais m'emmener ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en souriant.

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ Là au moins je serais sûr que tu ne trouveras ni bibliothèque, ni laboratoire, ni plume ni parchemin pour rédiger je ne sais quelle charte de défense de je ne sais quels êtres qui n'en demandent pas tant…

_-_ Tu trouves que je me disperse trop ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

_-_ Je trouve que tu ne t'occupes pas assez de moi, surtout, reprocha Ron sur un ton boudeur.

Elle l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Le livre tomba de ses genoux sur l'herbe. Ron, lentement, entreprit de le repousser du genou jusqu'à ses pieds. Du talon, il le fit glisser loin de la jeune fille. Mais elle prit sa baguette et éloigna ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme.

_-_ Accio livre, dit_-_elle. Laisse_-_moi terminer ce chapitre, mon cœur, et ensuite je te promets que je ne toucherai plus à un bouquin jusqu'à la rentrée…

Ron soupira profondément. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, il l'aimait pour cela aussi.

_-_ Un seul chapitre ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il accepta le marché. Elle rouvrit son livre à la page qu'elle consultait quelques instants auparavant et Ron lut par_-_dessus son épaule.

_-_ J'ignorais qu'il y avait une option anatomie en Septième Année… ne put_-_il s'empêcher de dire au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Il n'y en a pas, confirma Hermione.

_-_ Oh ! je vois ! tu prends de l'avance sur l'année prochaine… se moqua Ron, un peu acerbe.

Hermione soupira :

_-_ Non, encore que cela me servira à n'en pas douter… Mais j'ai besoin de certaines notions d'anatomie pour comprendre les notes du Professeur Rogue.

Elle sentit Ron dans son dos faire un énorme effort pour rester calme.

_-_ Et pourquoi aurais_-_tu besoin de les comprendre ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton qu'il tâchait de garder indifférent.

_-_ Parce que… commença Hermione à regrets.

_-_ Parce que quoi ? insista Ron, ironique.

Et il ajouta, narquois malgré lui :

_-_ Cela fait partie du secret de ton plan de carrière ?

Hermione baissa la tête et il se trouva tout bête d'avoir deviné.

_-_ Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

_-_ Non…

_-_ Alors pourquoi ne veux_-_tu pas me dire ce que tu as en tête ? s'énerva_-_t_-_il. Tu avais promis que tu ne me ferais plus de cachotteries…

_-_ Tu vas te moquer de moi… ou pire, tu vas te mettre en colère.

_-_ Mais non ! assura Ron, pas si sûr de lui cependant.

_-_ Si je te le dis, tu n'en parleras à personne ?

_-_ Je le jure ! se hâta de promettre le jeune homme.

_-_ Jeveuxêtrel'assistanteduProfesseurogue, dit très vite Hermione sans prendre une seule respiration.

_-_ Hein ?… Mais Rogue n'a pas d'assistant…

Ron avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sa promesse de ne pas rire.

_-_ Pas encore ! acquiesça Hermione. Mais quand tout ceci sera fini… quand il n'aura plus à se cacher… quand le monde entier saura quel rôle il a joué dans la lutte contre Voldemort… il pourra enfin quitter les cachots de l'école et faire enfin ce pourquoi il est fait… Ce qu'il a toujours rêvé de faire : devenir le chercheur le plus célèbre et le plus reconnu parmi les guérisseurs de tous les temps. Ses recherches seront publiées et recevront les prix les plus prestigieux. On viendra le chercher pour résoudre les cas les plus graves et soigner les gens les plus importants. Et moi, je serais son assistante, son attachée de presse, ses relations publiques…

_-_ Ça ! fit Ron, un fou rire au fond de la gorge, ce ne sera pas du luxe en effet !

Il toussota pour cacher son hilarité.

_-_ Tu sais, Hony, reprit_-_il prudemment, je crois que tu t'emballes un peu là… parce que je doute que Rogue quitte jamais l'école. Il finira comme Binns à faire cours quand il aura passé l'arme à gauche, uniquement pour le plaisir de tyranniser les élèves. Je te le dis, Rogue finira sa vie à Poudlard et son esprit hantera les cachots jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, comme pour s'excuser.

_-_ Ou du moins, reprit_-_il pour atténuer ses moqueries, sa seule célébrité sera de devenir directeur de l'école, après que Dumbledore et cette bonne vieille McGo auront fermé les yeux. Et sa seule gloire, toute contestable, celle de détrôner Phineas Nigellus de son titre de directeur le plus exécré de l'histoire de Poudlard…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle baissa la tête et murmura :

_-_ Je savais bien que tu le prendrais comme ça…

Ron conçut quelques remords de s'être laissé aller à ces railleries. Il grimaça pour lui même. Il se rapprocha d'Hermione et la serra à nouveau contre lui, tendrement. Il se pencha à son oreille.

_-_ Ce sont tes propres rêves, Hony… lui chuchota_-_t_-_il. Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois que c'est toi qui deviendras la plus grande des guérisseuses, tes recherches iront plus loin que celles de Severus Rogue, tu recevras tous les prix et les honneurs, tu seras célèbre pour avoir découvert des remèdes à des maladies qui n'existent pas encore, ou qu'on n'a jamais pu guérir.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il sentait dans la paume de sa main battre le cœur de la jeune fille en un rythme un peu désordonné.

_-_ Rogue est un homme qui a fait ses choix, continua_-_t_-_il. Il n'a pas besoin que tu le pousses sur des chemins auxquels il a délibérément tourné le dos il y a longtemps. Crois_-_tu seulement que tu aurais une quelconque influence sur lui ?

Il la sentait prête à pleurer. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de la vie gâchée de Rogue, ou bien de ses paroles ironiques quelques instants plus tôt.

_-_ Et puis, reprit_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger, je croyais que c'était de ma carrière dont tu devais t'occuper… Tu as du pain sur la planche si tu veux faire de moi le futur Ministre de la Justice Magique !

Hermione consentit à sourire.

_-_ Tu le crois vraiment ?… demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_ Ministre de la Justice, peut_-_être pas…

_-_ Pas ça ! se mit_-_elle à rire. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais poursuivre les recherches de Rogue…

Ron caressa ses cheveux quelques secondes et les embrassa avant de répondre.

_-_ Je ne vois personne que toi pour réussir mieux que lui…

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Ron reprit :

_-_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis certain que McGonagall choisira Rogue pour la seconder lorsqu'elle aura elle_-_même succédé à Dumbledore. Et que Rogue est bien trop attaché à Poudlard pour la quitter un jour. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je dénigre Rogue parce que tu l'admires. Si tu l'admires, c'est qu'il est sûrement admirable… je ne suis simplement pas capable d'apprécier les qualités que tu lui trouves. Mais ce qui m'importe c'est que tu me trouves à moi assez de qualités pour rester auprès de moi. Parce que…

Elle l'écoutait. Elle l'écoutait de tout son être. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses doigts qu'il enlaça entre les siens. Il était peut_-_être l'heure de lui parler de tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Du frisson qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'il touchait un morceau de sa peau ; de la plénitude qui comblait son cœur quand elle était près de lui ; de son odeur qui parfumait chacun de ses rêves depuis des mois ; de la crainte qu'il avait qu'elle lui préférât la compagnie d'un autre ; de ce bonheur simple de seulement la regarder durant des heures ; de ce point dans son cœur chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait la retrouver au détour d'un couloir ; des tremblements de ses mains chaque fois qu'il songeait que chacun de ses rires, de ses sourires, de ses regards étaient pour lui. Et de tant d'autres choses qui s'agitaient en lui sans qu'il sût y mettre les mots dessus.

Elle attendait, ses doigts serrés sur les siens, retenant son souffle. C'était trop difficile. Et il avait peur de laisser échapper quelque bêtise. Il se tut. Il embrassa sa joue. Il sentit un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et un soupir soulever sa poitrine. Le petit cœur d'argent dans l'échancrure de son chemisier monta en même temps et redescendit au rythme de sa profonde expiration.

Aussitôt sorti du cachot de Rogue, Harry chercha ses amis avec impatience. Il trouva Ginny qui jouait aux cartes dans les escaliers du Grand Hall avec Peeves.

_-_ Tu pactises avec l'ennemi ? se moqua Harry dès qu'il les vit.

_-_ A qui parles_-_tu ? demanda Ginny, concentrée sur son jeu.

_-_ A Peeves ! répondit Harry en riant.

L'esprit se mit à caqueter.

_-_ C'est pour mieux endormir sa méfiance ! répliqua le bonhomme dans une horrible grimace.

_-_ N'y compte pas trop, Peevy ! N'oublie pas que les jumeaux Weasley sont mes frères, que j'ai de la ressource… et que je triche plus subtilement que toi ! Et de trois, Peeves ! Tu me dois trois bombacequetuvoudras…

_-_ D'accord ! D'accord ! grogna l'esprit frappeur. Mais c'est moi qui les lance…

_-_ C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit !… Mais c'est d'accord… Trois, hein, Peeves ! pas une de moins ! Je te dirais où, quand et surtout qui…

Peeves lui tira la langue et disparut dans un bruit grossier.

_-_ Tu prépares la rentrée ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Hé ! fit Ginny en ramassant les cartes étalées sur les marches. Il n'est pas mauvais d'avoir quelques munitions en réserve… On a le droit d'aller voir Remus ?

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ On est même invités à déjeuner avec lui ! Dobby est en train de tout préparer. Où sont Ron et Hermione.

Ginny rangea le paquet de cartes dans sa poche.

_-_ D'après Mimi Geignarde en train de fleureter au bord du lac.

Harry faillit s'étrangler de rire.

_-_ Elle a dit ça ?

_-_ Je peux pas répéter ses termes exacts. Ma maman m'a interdit de répéter les grossièretés.

Ils quittèrent le château en riant pour se diriger vers les rives du lac. Ils y trouvèrent effectivement Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière lisait dans un cahier, qu'Harry reconnut comme appartenant à Rogue, une main caressant distraitement la tête de Ron posée sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme dormait apparemment, un livre manifestement moldu ouvert sur le visage afin de se protéger de la lumière du soleil. Ses mains croisées sur sa poitrine se soulevaient régulièrement au rythme de ses ronflements légers.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites là ? demanda Ginny.

_-_ On révise, dit tranquillement Hermione sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

_-_ Je reconnais bien là la manière de réviser de mon frère, répliqua Ginny. Mais toi, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? je ne crois pas que les notes de Rogue sur ses expériences sur les poisons violents soient au programme de Septième Année…

_-_ Pas encore, en effet, lui sourit Hermione tout en continuant à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de Ron.

Elle referma son livre et le posa à côté d'elle sur l'herbe pour plonger sa main dans la poche de sa jupe sans déranger le jeune homme qui dormait sur ses genoux. Dans une grimace destinée à montrer à tous la difficulté de la chose, elle en retira une petite fiole qu'elle montra à Harry.

_-_ As_-_tu besoin de cela ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry la remercia en souriant. Il n'avait pas eu de cours de narcomancie ce matin_-_là. Il lui montra ses mains vides :

_-_ Magie sans baguette ! expliqua_-_t_-_il.

Hermione recommença la même opération que précédemment, pour remettre la fiole dans sa poche cette fois, avec la même grimace.

Ginny fixait son regard avec envie sur le cahier posé au sol. Elle s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que son amie.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il te prêterait ceux qu'il enferme dans son armoire ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Le livre moldu se souleva en même temps que la tête de Ron.

_-_ C'est hors de question ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. On n'étudie pas la magie noire à Poudlard !

_-_ Alors pourquoi la réserve est_-_elle pleine de livres interdits ? demanda Ginny péremptoire.

_-_ Parce que… commença Ron.

Hermione leva vivement les yeux vers lui et les baissa aussitôt. Ron se mit à bafouiller.

_-_ Justement ! finit_-_il par dire d'un ton sans réplique. S'ils sont interdits c'est qu'ils sont interdits ! Et s'ils sont sous clé c'est pour les mêmes raisons !

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ A quoi ça sert alors de les garder dans l'école puisqu'ils ne doivent pas être consultés… ? Et puis tout le monde sait que les trois_-_quarts si ce n'est plus des élèves de Serpentard, et la moitié des élèves de l'école, ont déjà touché à la magie noire ! Ellie m'a dit qu'il y avait dans la bibliothèque de son père des ouvrages anciens qui traitaient de ces pratiques… Ça ne fait pas des McGregor des Mages Noirs !

Ron se leva et toisa sa sœur avec réprobation :

_-_ Tu m'inquiètes de plus en plus, Ginny ! Je ne crois pas que maman apprécierait que tu tiennes de tels propos. Ni que tu touches à ces pratiques… La magie noire… C'est de la magie noire, un point c'est tout… D'ailleurs, je trouve tes fréquentations bien sombres en ce moment…

Ginny rougit brusquement. Elle fit un pas en avant, les yeux dans ceux de son frère.

_-_ Ne te mêle pas de mes fréquentations, Ronald !

_-_ Je m'en mêlerai si je veux ! martela Ron. Et j'ai le droit de te dire que ça ne me plait pas que tu continues à voir cette McGregor et ce Dennis ! Ils t'ont mis de mauvaises idées en tête !

Ginny crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings. Ron se tourna vers Hermione toujours assise dans l'herbe.

_-_ Et c'est un peu ta faute, aussi ! Avec ton stupide laboratoire ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les livres de magie noire et tu ne crois que je ne sais pas que Ginny les a consultés ? Où penses_-_tu qu'elle ait trouvé la recette de son ridicule philtre d'amour ?

_-_ Dans les affaires de classe de maman !

Hermione se relevait lentement, Harry se demandait s'il devait se sentir embarrassé ou ignorer l'allusion, Ron laissa son mouvement en suspens.

_-_ Hein ? firent_-_ils tous les trois en même temps.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ J'ai trouvé cette recette dans un vieux livre de classe de maman, répéta_-_t_-_elle. Alors tu vois, Ronnie, la magie noire, c'est peut_-_être une affaire de famille ?

Elle défiait son frère du regard. Les oreilles de ce dernier s'ourlèrent de vermillon, signal de danger ou de détresse

Harry décida d'intervenir avant que l'un ou l'autre n'en vînt à de malheureuses paroles.

_-_ Tu sais, Ron… commença_-_t_-_il avec une hésitation, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour rassurer son ami. Je crois que Ginny a raison quand elle dit que tout le monde un jour où l'autre est amené à pratiquer la magie noire…

Ron posa sur lui des yeux effarés. Harry se hâta de continuer :

_-_ Même des gens réputés pour l'avoir combattue ! Vois, Sirius, Remus, mon père… La carte du Maraudeur c'est de la Magie Noire… et tant d'autres choses ont_-_ils faites encore que nous ne savons pas… Et Hagrid ! Ils se promène souvent dans l'allée des Embrumes… Et Dumbledore, il en connaît un rayon sur la magie noire… ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait touché aussi…

Le visage de Ron exprimait à présent le doute le plus absolu. Il n'était pas encore convaincu toutefois. Harry tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

_-_ Et moi, Ron. Je pratique la possession des esprits, et depuis peu la possession des corps. Je sais les sortilèges pour briser les volontés, et je sais des poisons qui ne sont même pas dans les manuels des élèves_-_guérisseurs…

Ron tourna malgré lui la tête vers Hermione. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à emprunter ses cahiers à Rogue. Il_ **ne voulait pas** _que… Il revint à Harry.

_-_ Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas pareil… bredouilla_-_t_-_il.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre. Ginny fut plus rapide.

_-_ Pourtant **_la magie noire, c'est la magie noire, un point c'est tout_** ! imita_-_t_-_elle avec aigreur…

Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Ron.

_-_ Personne ne te demande de pratiquer la magie noire, mon cœur, dit_-_elle avec douceur. Aucun de nous ne voudrait te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu réprouves. N'est_-_ce pas Harry ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non !

Il était un peu interloqué. Etait_-_ce pour cela que Ron semblait si bouleversé. Parce qu'il craignait qu'on lui demandât de se soumettre à des pratiques qui lui donnaient des frissons de terreur à leur simple évocation ? L'air soulagé soudain de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'Hermione avait vu juste.

_-_ C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Ron baissa la tête.

_-_ Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de pratiquer les Impardonnables… ni aucun autre sortilège interdit… reprit Harry. Je veux juste m'assurer que nous aurons de quoi répondre quand nous en aurons besoin.

_-_ Comment ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Ginny les interrompit. .

_-_ On verra ça plus tard ! Je commence à avoir faim, moi !

Ils se rangèrent à son avis et prirent le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.

_.  
.  
-_ Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Lupin quand les jeunes gens parurent à la porte. Dépêchez_-_vous de vous asseoir. J'ai une faim de loup !

Il se mit à rire. Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent. Ginny et Ron lui sourirent. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard éloquent. Remus avait beau faire des efforts pour paraître reposé, il n'était manifestement pas au mieux de sa forme.

Dobby avait bien fait les choses. Il avait ramené des chaises et une table ronde recouverte d'une nappe blanche. La vaisselle était celle de l'école, sauf les couverts qui étaient simplement en inox – l'argenterie n'étant pas indiquée pour un loup_-_garou _-_ et des chandelles enchantées à profusion éclairaient la chambre. Cela avait quelque chose d'incongru que ce luxe soudain dans la pièce aux volets fermés et aux murs défraîchis.

Lupin fit d'abord tous les frais de la conversation. Il demanda des nouvelles de Charlie et de Molly qui, il le savait, avait souffert le martyr durant ces mois de silence. Il se réjouit que Percy pût enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Ron osa l'interroger sur les informations qu'avait données Krum. Remus confirma ce qu'il pouvait. Il refit le récit de cette nuit de combats, d'une manière plus légère toutefois. Il évita les détails dramatiques et ne s'attarda que sur la traque de Pettigrew à travers l'Europe. Il parla peu de sa blessure. Il ne voulait pas assombrir les jeunes gens. Il lui suffisait de voir Harry se mordre les lèvres et baisser les yeux à l'évocation des souffrances endurées.

A la fin du repas, Hermione conseilla au blessé de s'allonger un peu. Elle et Ginny arrangèrent des oreillers dans son dos et s'assirent au pied du lit pour lui faire la conversation. Remus déclara qu'il n'avait jamais été mieux traité de sa vie. Il fit passer un élancement douloureux pour un soupir d'aise et regarda Harry dans les yeux :

_-_ Eh bien, trêve de faux semblants… dit_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qui vous arrive ? Vous me semblez bien sombres tous les quatre.

_-_ C'est à cause de Ron, dénonça Ginny. Il est borné, sectaire et il ne comprend jamais rien à rien !

Remus se tourna vers l'accusé, écarlate, qui serrait les dents et les poings. Il jeta un regard en coin à Hermione. Non, cette fois, il n'était pas question d'une quelconque jalousie. C'était plutôt la peur qu'il ressentait. Une peur viscérale dont le jeune Weasley n'avait même pas conscience… Du moins n'avait_-_il pas conscience que c'était de la peur. C'était étrange comme la peur était l'émotion qu'il reconnaissait le mieux chez les autres. Une question d'habitude sans doute. Il reporta son attention sur Ron.

_-_ Alors, Ronald ? Qu'as_-_tu à dire pour ta défense ?

_-_ Je dis que si la magie noire est interdite, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! lança le jeune homme avec un long regard de défi à sa sœur.

Le sourire de Lupin s'élargit.

_-_ Le débat est d'actualité, en effet… Lequel d'entre vous peut_-_il me donner la définition de la magie noire ?

Hermione leva la main. Ginny la devança :

_-_ Tout sortilège, envoûtement, enchantement dont le but est l'atteinte à la vie, à la santé physique ou mentale des personnes, ou à l'anéantissement de leur personnalité propre sera appelé maléfice, récita_-_t_-_elle. Tout philtre ou onguent préparé à l'aide de ces maléfices ou nécessitant des ingrédients interdits ou obtenus par des moyens morbides sera considéré comme dangereux et prohibés. Tout sort dont le but est de doter d'une vie propre des objets naturellement inanimés afin de tromper ou de nuire est également illicite. L'ensemble de ces sorts, enchantements, pommades ou magistère sera appelé Magie Noire et sera passible d'une peine allant de l'amende à la détention. La peine la plus lourde sera appliquée pour les sortilèges dits Impardonnables : la privation des droits sorciers, l'interdiction de porter une baguette, et l'emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban.

Ron et Harry regardaient Ginny la bouche ouverte.

_-_ Très bien ! fit Remus en retenant un rire. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Du coin de l'œil il observait Hermione qui mordait ses lèvres. Amusé, il tourna la tête vers elle.

_-_ Hermione ? Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ?

_-_ C'est une définition idiote ! s'exclama Hermione. Je l'ai étudiée attentivement lors de notre Première Année, et encore plus attentivement en Quatrième Année, lorsque le Professeur Maugrey… Elle se reprit vivement : je veux dire : lorsque Croupton Junior nous a annoncé que le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à aborder cet aspect du programme. Je n'ai cessé d'y revenir chaque fois qu'il a été question d'un procès de Mangemort…

_-_ Et ? fit Ron impatienté.

_-_ Et elle est pleine de failles. Cette définition est fort mal rédigée, ainsi que la loi qui en découle…

_-_ En effet, concéda Remus. C'est en exploitant ces failles que beaucoup de mages noirs ont pu échapper à la prison. Si on s'en tenait à la lettre, et compte tenu que beaucoup de sortilèges considérés comme anodins, voire amusants, visent à dénaturer l'intégrité physique des personnes, presque tout serait interdit. Et vos frères auraient du souci à se faire… ! ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un clin d'œil.

_-_ Mais… fit Ron troublé, comment peut_-_on faire la part des choses ?

_-_ Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on nomme l'éthique… lui sourit Lupin.

_-_ Lé quoi ? demanda Ron.

_-_ L'éthique, répéta Lupin en souriant. La magie nous offre des moyens fabuleux de réaliser nos rêves les plus fous ou de faire de nos désirs les plus profonds des réalités. Le chaos qui pourrait survenir si chacun se livrait à des expériences uniquement dédiées à assouvir ces ambitions ou ses caprices serait contraire à la gestion sereine d'une société digne de ce nom… et à terme causerait le déclin et la fin du monde des sorciers. La loi cependant régit les actes et non les intentions. L'assassinat, la violence, l'annihilation de la volonté d'autrui pour obtenir de lui quoi que ce soit par la force, tout ceci tombe sous le coup de la loi. Le reste est une question de conscience… de morale personnelle si tu préfères, ajouta_-_t_-_il comme Ron tordait sa bouche en une moue dubitative. Du point de non retour que chacun se fixe et qui marque les limites à ne pas dépasser… Fabriquer des poisons violents n'est pas un crime en soi. Les administrer par contre devient contraire non seulement à la loi, mais à la morale. Bien sûr, cette morale, cette éthique, varie selon les personnes. Et j'en connais beaucoup dont la conscience ne s'embarrasse pas de ce genre de considérations.

_-_ Mais on n'a pas besoin de fabriquer des poisons violents ! fit Ron absolument pas convaincu par la rhétorique de Remus.

_-_ Si ! assura fermement Hermione.

Tous tournèrent vers elle des regards étonnés.

_-_ Pour trouver les antidotes, il faut bien connaître le poison, continua_-_t_-_elle. Car ce n'est pas parce que la loi condamnera telle ou telle pratique qu'elle ne sera pas mise en œuvre par des sorciers à l'éthique moins exigeante que d'autres… C'est à chacun de mettre ses propres limites, tout en sachant que le risque lorsqu'on pratique la magie noire, n'est pas de finir à Azkaban, mais bien de perdre sa propre humanité, d'étouffer sa capacité de compassion et de se laisser dévorer par l'ambition au détriment de toute autre chose. Il ne faut pas se leurrer. Si la magie noire attire tant de monde, c'est bien parce qu'elle offre des moyens de puissance au_-_delà de tout ce qu'on peut imaginer. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que Tom Jedusor s'est tourné vers elle pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur tous ceux qui l'entourent.

Elle se leva et vint se placer derrière Ron, ses deux petites mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

_-_ Je comprends que tu aies fixé tes limites au point zéro de la tolérance à la magie noire. Comprends que d'autres aient une vision plus élargie des choses, sans être pour cela des mages noirs ou des suppôts de Voldemort…

Ron tressaillit.

_-_ Tu veux dire que la magie noire n'est pas condamnable quand l'intention est bonne ?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

_-_ L'intention ! Oh mon Dieu, Ron ! mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions… comme disent les Moldus ! Non ! Non ! Je te demande simplement de ne pas faire de procès d'intention, justement, à quiconque s'approche de la magie noire un peu trop à ton goût, mon cœur…

Harry sourit à Hermione.

_-_ Oui, fit_-_il. La magie en elle_-_même n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise…

_-_ Tout est dans la main qui en use… Je vois que mes leçons commencent enfin à entrer dans votre crâne obtus…

.  
.  
Ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte tandis que Remus se mettait à rire.

_-_ Comment fais_-_tu pour apparaître toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins, Severus…?

Rogue quitta le pas de la porte sur lequel il se tenait depuis un moment à ce qui semblait.

_-_ C'est un secret que je ne suis pas près de révéler, Rémus, répondit Rogue avec une esquisse de sourire.

Il désigna du regard les jeunes gens encore saisis par son arrivée.

_-_ Sinon, comment veux_-_tu que je terrorise mes élèves le temps qu'il me reste à user ma patience en ces lieux ?

Son regard tomba sur Ron qui déglutit avec difficulté. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.

_-_ A chacun son seuil de tolérance, Weasley… dit_-_il. En toute chose. Personnellement, c'est la bêtise et l'étroitesse d'esprit que j'ai beaucoup de mal à tolérer…

Ron rougit violemment. Il s'agita sur sa chaise, prêt à quelque éclat. Mais Rogue déjà tendait à Remus sa fiole de remède.

_-_ Prends ça tout de suite, ordonna_-_t_-_il.

Puis il sortit une autre petite bouteille qu'il posa sur la table. Il la contempla un moment d'un air satisfait.

_-_ Dans une heure environ tu pourras prendre celle_-_ci, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec une pointe de suffisance. Je crois que j'ai trouvé le moyen d'atténuer la douleur en même temps que la diffusion des toxines dans ton sang.

_-_ Ah ? fit Remus en plongeant son nez dans le verre qu'Hermione lui tendait. Et à quels effets secondaires dois_-_je m'attendre cette fois ?

_-_ Il se pourrait qu'il te pousse une ou deux cornes sur la tête…

Remus leva les yeux de son gobelet et cessa de boire. Les jeunes gens étaient partagés entre l'atterrement et l'envie de rire. Rogue leva les épaules et les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien ! répondit_-_il. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait de très gênants… J'ai pour habitude de préparer mes potions avec beaucoup de soin.

Remus termina le reste de sa potion et rendit le verre à Hermione. Il s'étendit sur son oreiller et sourit aux jeunes gens.

_-_ Merci de votre visite, les enfants, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je serai heureux de vous revoir demain.

Harry se leva. A nouveau le visage de Remus paraissait gris et fatigue, malgré le sourire qu'il leur offrait. Il aiguilla ses amis vers la porte. Rogue les suivit.

_-_ Severus ! le rappela Lupin comme il allait sortir.

Rogue se retourna sur le seuil de la chambre.

_-_ Tu devrais t'en tenir au sarcasme… tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour la plaisanterie ordinaire…

Rogue referma la porte de la chambre sur le rire las de Remus. Il sembla à Harry, dans l'ombre du couloir, qu'il devinait un sourire triste sur les lèvres de son professeur de potions.

_**

* * *

RAR DU CHAP 95**_

Je suis désolée : j'ai un problème d'affichage des reviewes. Je les reçois dans ma messagerie mais elles ne s'affichent pas sur mon écran sur Je n'ai pas pu les copier coller non plus vu qu'elles étaient parasitées de signes bizarres et de lettres manquantes… Je les commenterai dès qu'elles daigneront apparaître sur la liste des reviewes…

**_Harana_****_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce dernier chapitre car mettre des mots sur l'étrange relation de Severus et Remus m'a permis d'y voir plus clair._** C'était fait pour… Et c'est vrai que c'est une étrange relation. Complexe et évolutive… **_Sinon, une idée 'saugrenue?' m'est venue: est-ce qu'Hermione s'engagera un peu plus dans la défense des Elfes de maison? _**Elle va essayer, mais je crains que les circonstances… **_je compare en fait ton histoire à ce que pourrait être le vrai tome 6 et 7 de JKR (et crois moi ton histoire me tient autant en haleine sinon plus que le tome5) et dans une interview, JKR a dit qu'Hermione sera capable de beaucoup de choses pour faire passer ses idées. Bref, ton histoire m'apparait tellement cohérente avec les 5 livres que j'en suis arrivée à attendre des réponses aux indices de JKR dans ta fic..._** Non surtout pas ! Ce n'est que ma vision des choses…  
**_A part ça, j'ai révé de ton histoire il y a quelques nuits (quand je te dis qu'elle me passionne...) et si mes souvenirs sont bons j'ai révé qu'Hermione se transformait au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort en Vouivre et que Ron ne voulait plus d'elle parce qu'il n'aimait pas les Serpentars (même de moitié)...hum...oui je sais rêve complètement débile et je suis folle..._** MDR ! Tu es la deuxième personne qui me dit avoir rêvé de mon histoire ! Le premier m'a dit qu'il avait rêvé qu'il embrassait McGregor… !

Angel's Eyes : Ha ! En live ! enfin ! **_Oulala, si rusard était déjà là du temps des maraudeurs, il doit être sacrément vieux maintenant le bougre!_** Pas tant que cela. Une vingtaine d'année au T7. Et oui, Rusard a fait ses débuts à Poudlard au temps des Maraudeurs, au même moment me semble_-_t_-_il où Dumbledore est devenu directeur…  
**_Ha c'est bien ce que je disais, on dirait que rogue déteste de moins en mois Harry ( bin oui, s'il est fier de lui!)_** Il est quand même son élève. Je ne connais pas de prof qui ne soit fier d'un élève doué qu'il conduit sur le chemin de la connaissance la plus approfondie… C'est même plus qu'un professeur : Rogue est le maître, et Harry est un apprenti **_J'adore Rogue, je l'avais jamais dit:D! _**Ha non, je ne savais pas… Il y a pas mal de fan de Rogue, par ici… **_D'ailleurs il semble de plus en plus oublier sa rancune envers Remus aussi, on dirait, c'est bien ça! _**Comme je le disais plus haut, c'est une relation évolutive…  
**_D'ailleurs j'ai du sauter une étape, mais... c'est qui déjà le nouveau ministre de la magie?_** Je ne l'ai pas dit. C'est secondaire dans ma fic… Mais dans le T6 peut_-_être pas…  
**_samikitty : J'ai bien rigolé avec Mondigus, le pauvre quand même ! Ne plus pouvoir avaler de whisky, ça doit être dur ! lol._** Et ça te fait rire ! **_En tout cas merci de nous laisser Remus encore un peu vivant, c'est gentil, même si c'est juste pour qu'il raconte ses souvenirs (bon, j'espere quand même qu'il survivra, le pauvre !)_**. C'est déjà pas mal non ?

**_Ayadko : Bon je te deteste plus _**Ha ouf ! **_ce chapitre est tout simplement géant, je commence à coprendre le lien qu'il y a entre Rem et Sev _**C'est assez complexe en effet. Mais c'est le lot des relations humaines, non ? **_et j'adôre la façon dont mon pf de potion préféré arrive!_** Toujours aussi discret –certains diraient même sournois… **_Ms par contre comment a-t-il su ce qu'avait dit Dumby?_** Sans doute Dumbledore lui aura_-_t_-_il fait cette même réponse quand notre cher Severus s'est plaint à lui de devoir se cacher alors que Lupin trottait sous le soleil… enfin surtout sous la lune… En fait, c'est une phrase que dit Rogue dans le T3 dans la Cabane Hurlante quand Harry lui fait remarquer que Remus aurait pu le tuer cent fois dans le courant de l'année et qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Je me suis demandée ce que signifiait cette phrase : l'esprit d'un loup_-_garou est insondable : cela veut_-_il dire que l'esprit d'un loup_-_garou est tordu au point de jouer avec ses futures victimes ou que l'on ne pouvait lire dans son esprit (bien sur à l'époque nous ignorions que Rogue était légilimancien mais cela fait peut_-_être partie des innombrables indices que nous a concédé JKR…) J'ai choisi la seconde option… Et puis sa manière d'arriver là_-_bas a un peu conditionné celle que tu soulignes dans ma fic. Une sorte de parallèle… qui n'est peut_-_être évident que pour moi d'ailleurs…  
**_Sinon je plains ce pov Monfingus...ne plus pvr boire plus de 3 gorgées de whisky... l'horreur! Va-t-il en faire une depression?_** Ha c'est une idée tiens… quoi que Mondingus dépressif… j'ai du mal à l'imaginer… à moins qu'il ne veuille se faire consoler par Arabella Figg…  
**_Dernières questions assistera-t-on au mariage de Percy et Penelope?_** Je ne sais pas encore. **_Maugrey va-t-il continuer à jouer les Detritus dans son propre camp ou Dumby va le calmer un bon coup?_** Heu… tiens un autre hippogriffe**_… Le rat connaitra-t-il une mort digne de sa condition de traitre, lache, déchet humain etc? sors sa pancarte "pour l'éradication des animagus rat dans l'univers d'Harry Potter"…._** Oh ! deux hippogriffes ! C'est fou quand même !  
**_PS: voui ma cuillère est en inox _**Tu me rassures !

**_cemeil_****_ : C'est une belle histoire que Remus nous a raconté là. Un hippogriffe? regarde en l'air Où çà? Je vois pas d'hippogriffe moi. _**Mais si ! y en a plein en ce moment, ce doit être la période de migration… **_Mais je sens que la prochaine rencontre entre Rogue et Maugrey approcha à grands pas et que si tu vois des hippogriffes, c'est que je suis bien tombée! (pour une fois)! Quoique, les prédictions ronesques m'ont bien aidée_**. Oui c'est vrai que c'est facile de prédire l'avenir avec lui… on prend le contre_-_pied de ce qu'il raconte et le tour est joué…  
**_Et voilà, toute la fine équipe est de nouveau ensemble: Weasley, Weasley, Granger et Potter... Qu'est-ce que çà nous réserve tout çà?_** Des problèmes en perspectives… ?  
**_Si je ne repasse pas par là ce week-end.. Bonnes Pâques!_** Merci !à toi aussi ! Pas d'indigestion de chocolat hein… Je sens que je vais passer le week end à penser à Remus Lupin moi !

**_dreyd_****_ : Tout n'est peut-être pas complétement dévoilé, mais ce fut une promenade fort agréable (du point de vue du lecteur évidemment) dans le Poudlard des maraudeurs, en compagnie des personnages auxquels je suis sans doute le plus attachée... _**C'était l'occasion, n'est_-_ce pas… je suis heureuse que ce petit tour dans le passé vous ai plu… j'avoue que j'étais assez stressée de savoir comment ce chapitre serait accueilli…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Un point, non moi j'apelle ça de la torture de pauvre lectrice. J_**e vais changer de pseudo : Torquemissteigne c'est mon nouveau nom…  
**_Déçue, pas du tout du tous, mais pleine de questions. Pourquoi Sirius en voulait tellement à Rogue._** Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir… des fois y a pas de raisons particulières… ensuite… peut_-_être y a_-_t_-_il eu des raisons plus graves… **_Et je sens qu'il n'a pas tous dit_**. Remus n'a pas tout dit non, c'est vrai. Il a juré de ne rien dire. Il tient sa promesse…  
**_Des mairages en perspectives chez les weasley, tant mieux, mais je finit par me demander si Tonk et Charlie ne pourraient pas leur dammer le pion._** Ha c'est possible… Un double mariage, peut_-_être…  
**_Lyane : Je fais court, j'ai pas vraiment le temps ce soir. Tu as très bien expliqué comment Severus et Remus ont découvert le secret de Poudlard, j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant._** Encore plus que tu ne le penses… **_(On a aussi eu ta version de la "blague" de Sirius)_** je me suis toujours demandée si Sirius était inconscient ou s'il avait des raisons d'envoyer Rogue à un loup_-_garou... Et comme j'aime bien Sirius… **_Et Ron et Ginny sont de retour à Poudlard...Les choses vont devenir intéressantes._** Surtout pour Harry et Hermione c'est vrai…


	18. Chapitre 97 : Derniers jours de Vacances

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 97**

**Derniers jours de vacances**

.  
.  
Les quinze derniers jours avant la rentrée passèrent très vite pour chacun des jeunes gens, rythmés par les visites à Remus, les cours avec Rogue, les séances de Quidditch et les promenades avec Dame Agnes.

Il avait fallu quelques jours à Harry pour assimiler enfin les évènements survenus les semaines précédentes. Du retour de Charlie à la lente agonie de Remus, en passant par son effrayante victoire sur la volonté de Maugrey et les craintes de Ron, toutes ces émotions finirent par faire leur chemin dans l'esprit et le cœur du jeune homme, en partie grâce à Dame Agnes qui lui prêta une oreille attentive.

Hermione était sans cesse sollicitée par Ron, qui, sembla-il à Harry, n'appréciait que moyennement la complicité qui s'était installée entre lui et la jeune fille les semaines précédentes. Le jeune Potter préférait s'en tenir avec elle aux relations qu'ils avaient toujours entretenues, avec cependant une nouvelle compréhension de part et d'autre qui lui laissait chaque fois au cœur un bien être apaisant.

Avec Ginny, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Lorsqu'il lui avait donné la lettre que McGregor leur avait envoyée, elle avait eu un petit sourire malicieux qui valait un "Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle apprécierait ta réponse." S'il s'avisait de lui parler de ses craintes pour cette nouvelle année, elle ne pourrait que lui parler de la jeune fille de Serpentard et il ne voulait surtout pas penser à elle.

Il remettait toujours le moment où il devait recopier l'histoire de Mélusine. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de garder ni l'histoire ni la lettre à présent qu'ils avaient résolu cette partie du secret de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pourtant se résoudre à la détruire. Le pire était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas reconnaître pourquoi.

Ron quant à lui était bien trop occupé d'Hermione. Il avait fini par reconnaître que ses réticences vis_-_à_-_vis des cours d'Harry avec Rogue avaient principalement trait à la crainte de voir son meilleur ami entraîné sur une pente dangereuse dont il n'était pas certain de savoir, ou de pouvoir, le tirer. Il avait admis que sa tolérance en matière de magie noire avait déjà atteint ses limites. Il était cependant prêt à accepter que ceux qu'il aimait pussent avoir un avis différent. Il se réservait toutefois le droit de donner son opinion et d'appuyer sur le signal d'alarme dès qu'il le jugerait nécessaire…

_-_ Les amis sont faits pour cela, lui répondit Harry avec un regard complice à Hermione. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je sais jusqu'où je ne veux pas aller…

C'était ce qu'il avait assuré à Ron, mais ainsi qu'il en fit la confidence à Dame Agnes, s'il savait qu'il ne voulait surtout pas en arriver à ressembler tout à fait à Voldemort, il ne savait comment faire pour y parvenir. La Dame Grise réfléchit un moment, puis elle lui répondit :

_-_ Nul ne peut dire ce que vous serez amené à faire dans les jours et les mois qui viennent… Mais je suis sûre que vous saurez prendre les bonnes décisions. Vous possédez les pouvoirs de l'Héritier de Serpentard, c'est vrai, mais vous n'êtes pas lui. Si vos histoires sont parallèles elles ne sont pas identiques.

_-_ Elles sont liées pourtant… soupira Harry si fort que la Dame s'en émut.

_-_ Je croyais que vous aviez accepté cette part de lui en vous, dit_-_elle sévèrement. Et que vous étiez prêt à vous servir de cela contre lui_-_même.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force, murmura Harry.

_-_ Le preux chevalier partirait_-_il battu ? se moqua la Dame Grise.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un chevalier ! répliqua Harry.

Dame Agnes leva un sourcil.

_-_ Je me suis pourtant laissée dire que vous aviez prêté serment d'allégeance et que vous aviez reçu l'épée…

_-_ Oh ! oui ! je sais ! l'épée de Godric Gryffondor ! railla Harry. Celle avec laquelle il terrassa Palatine… afin de permettre que Poudlard soit construite. Oui, bien sûr… La même avec laquelle j'ai terrassé le basilic, afin de permettre que Poudlard soit sauvée… Et vous croyez que cela fait de moi un preux ?

_-_ A la cour de Richard, cet exploit vous eût valu au moins une chanson, Sire Harry, et le droit de porter vos couleurs…

Harry sourit à l'image qu'elle évoquait.

_-_ Vous avez été jugé digne de porter celles de Poudlard, continua Dame Agnes. Tous ceux qui vous suivent comptent sur vous.

Harry sourit davantage, un peu ironique cependant.

_-_ Merci, Dame Agnes, de me rappeler que de moi dépend le sort de beaucoup. C'est une pression quotidienne dont je sortirai vainqueur également, grâce à vos paroles qui allègent mon cœur et mon esprit…

La Dame Grise le regarda d'un air narquois.

_- _Est-ce une impression, jeune homme, où vous sens-je légèrement acrimonieux ?

_-_ Eh bien, fit Harry sur le même ton, entre vous qui me traitez comme si j'étais le capitaine idéal d'une armée de valeureux guerriers et le Professeur Rogue qui se demande pourquoi il perd son temps avec moi… je suis en droit de me poser des questions, non ?

_-_ Non ! répliqua fermement Dame Agnes. Vous ne devez pas vous poser de questions. Vous êtes un capitaine, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et Severus Rogue sait bien qu'il ne perd pas son temps à travailler avec vous. Vous le savez aussi, sinon vous ne perdriez pas le vôtre avec lui.

Elle se leva soudain du banc sur lequel elle était assise auprès d'Harry.

_-_ On m'appelle, dit_-_elle en s'évaporant déjà. Il n'est plus temps de douter Harry Potter, il est temps d'agir.

Elle disparut dans une volute de brume et Harry se retrouva seul. Il resta un moment dans le jardin à réfléchir. Personne ne vint le déranger ce jour_-_là, ni les suivants, quand il désira prendre le temps de songer un peu à ce qu'il devait faire.

.  
.  
Ses visites quasi quotidiennes à Remus avaient fini par faire accepter à Harryla vue de son corps tourmenté et sa souffrance devenue ordinaire. Lupin lui affirmait que Rogue ne lui parlait que des progrès de son élève. Le professeur le trouvait encore un peu réservé, voire réticent sur certaines matières, mais Harry avançait à grands pas. _"L'autre"_ le sentait, d'ailleurs. Le garçon avait confié à son enseignant que le Maître des Ténèbres ne le tourmentait plus autant, contrairement aux débuts de la montée en puissance de ses pouvoirs. Sans doute croyait_-_il à ce moment_-_là qu'il suffirait de lui faire peur, de lui faire mal, pour le dissuader de laisser s'épanouir les prédispositions qu'il possédait. A présent, Voldemort savait que tout ce qu'il entreprendrait ne ferait pas dévier le jeune Potter de son but. Il n'essayait plus de jouer avec lui. Il avait compris que la moindre tentative de renouer le contact pourrait se retourner contre lui.

Le cœur d'Harry s'était mis à battre très fort cet après midi_-_là dans la Cabane Hurlante, alors qu'il était venu voir Remus pour lui parler seul à seul. Le silence de Voldemort ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il évitait d'envahir ses rêves et son esprit parce qu'il craignait de le laisser pénétrer dans le sien. Il avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Il avait peur de lui. Il était peut_-_être temps de prendre l'offensive. Un frisson d'appréhension et d'excitation le parcourut. Remus posa sur lui ses yeux à demi fermés, comme pour mieux concentrer la force de son intuition.

_-_ Fais attention Harry… dit_-_il. Cela peut_-_être dangereux.

Harry désigna du menton la chemise de Remus qui laissait voir un bout de pansement.

_-_ Sûrement pas plus que de se promener chaque nuit dans la Forêt Interdite pour essayer de trouver un ancien ami passé à l'ennemi…

Remus resserra les cordons de sa chemine dans un geste machinal.

_-_ Bien plus Harry… murmura_-_t_-_il. Moi je ne risque que ma vie…

Une fois de plus on lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne s'appartenait pas, que ses décisions mettaient en cause l'avenir du monde des sorciers… Il grimaça d'un sourire amer. Il sentit brusquement la main de Remus sur son poignet, pressante et déjà fiévreuse. La lune amorçait son dernier quartier. Harry détourna les yeux du regard fébrile de Remus, autant pour ne pas voir les marques de sa souffrance que pour lui cacher son sentiment d'incertitude.

_-_ Harry, pria_-_t_-_il avec âpreté, ne crois pas qu'on ne t'a pas laissé le choix… Le choix tu l'as fait il y a longtemps, le jour où tu as refusé de donner la pierre philosophale à Voldemort. Il t'a tenté, Harry. Et tu as refusé de tomber dans son piège, ce jour_-_là…

_-_ Ce jour_-_là, répéta douloureusement Harry qui pensait à Sirius.

_-_ Harry… soupira Remus tout aussi péniblement. Cesse de te torturer avec ça. Ce n'est pas toi qui as causé la mort de Sirius… S'il n'avait pas tenu à venir, rien ne serait arrivé. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il serait toujours de ce monde…

_-_ Mais il est venu à cause de moi, cria Harry au bord des larmes. Vous avez raison, Remus, je ne risque pas que ma vie. Je fais risquer la leur à ceux que j'aime. Il se sert d'eux contre moi.

_-_ Harry… répéta Remus plus doucement. Le jour où les hommes commanderont à leur cœur de ne plus aimer, ce jour_-_là sera un jour bien triste pour l'humanité. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'on explique ou qu'on contraint. C'est lui qui nous gouverne et non le contraire. Je ne connais personne qui puisse fermer son cœur ainsi que tu voudrais le faire.

_-_ Rogue y arrive bien, lui… laissa tomber Harry avec aigreur.

_-_ Oh ! fit Remus avec un sourire triste. Tu crois cela, Harry. Si c'était le cas, serait_-_il aussi malheureux ?

Harry leva vers lui des yeux pleins de colère.

_-_ Et Voldemort ?

Remus fit un effort pour saisir fermement Harry aux épaules.

_-_ Voldemort ? Comptes_-_tu encore Voldemort parmi les hommes ? Voldemort n'est plus un être humain depuis longtemps. Il a renoncé à son humanité. Son premier meurtre ce n'est pas cette pauvre idiote de Mimi Geignarde. La première personne qu'il a tué, c'est lui_-_même !

Il se tut, essoufflé. Ses mains serraient toujours ses épaules, son regard plongé dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ J'ai vu mourir tous mes amis, Harry, reprit_-_il. C'est vrai, je n'en avais pas beaucoup… Mais je tenais à eux plus qu'à ma propre vie. Et ils étaient les seuls pour qui je comptais. C'était une époque terrible. Voldemort montait en puissance chaque jour. Chaque jour on apprenait la mort et la désolation. Mais nous étions heureux quand même, Harry. N'as_-_tu pas entendu ce qu'a dit Hermione la veille de Noël ? Ou bien t'es_-_tu empressé de l'oublier pour pouvoir te lamenter sur toi_-_même ? C'est exactement ce que Voldemort voudrait faire. Tuer l'espoir et l'amour dans le cœur de chacun d'entre nous.

Il prit une inspiration profonde. Il se retint à Harry.

_-_ Tous ceux qui s'élèvent contre Voldemort le font pour des raisons différentes, mais tous viennent à Dumbledore de leur plein gré. Et tous ceux qui te font confiance, Harry, savent qu'ils prennent des risques. Ne leur fait pas l'affront de croire qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Et laisse_-_leur ce que tu demandes pour toi_-_même, la liberté de choisir.

Il lâcha le jeune homme et vacilla tandis qu'il tentait de rejoindre son lit. Harry voulut l'aider. Il tendit les bras. Remus leva la main.

_-_ Je peux marcher seul encore, dit_-_il presque rageusement.

Il se laissa tomber sur les draps froissés et se tourna imperceptiblement vers le mur.

Harry comprit qu'il devait partir. La tête basse, encore agité de sentiments contradictoires, il traîna les pieds vers la porte.

Remus le rappela. Harry se retourna. La voix de cet homme brisé était douce, son visage pâle mais apaisé.

_-_ Harry, Severus et moi ne sommes pas des exemples à suivre… souffla_-_t_-_il. Nous avons fait le vide autour de nous et vois où nous en sommes…

Harry avala sa salive avant de répondre :

_-_ Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, dit_-_il.

Remus lui sourit doucement.

_-_ C'est juste… mais plus rien à gagner non plus…

Harry referma la porte derrière lui. Il marcha dans le couloir et le souterrain sans même se rendre compte de ses pas. Lorsqu'il sortit du passage secret, il vit Ginny et Ron qui volaient au_-_dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Il eut une forte envie de les rejoindre, de voler avec eux, et d'oublier un moment pourquoi ils se trouvaient là au lieu d'être parmi leur famille. Il se rendit d'abord chez Rogue pour lui dire que Remus avait besoin de soins. Il frappa à la porte de son bureau et Mrs Pomfresh lui ouvrit. Il fixait le tablier blanc sans comprendre, une angoisse sourde au fond de la gorge.

_-_ Eh bien ! que voulez_-_vous Potter ? demanda la guérisseuse avec sa fausse brusquerie habituelle.

_-_ Le Professeur Rogue ? fit Harry. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

_-_ Non ! répondit_-_elle. Je lui ferai part de votre inquiétude à son sujet. A présent, déguerpissez, jeune homme.

Elle refermait déjà la porte sur lui lorsque Harry avança la main pour la retenir.

_-_ Il a recommencé ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Mrs Pomfresh soupira doucement.

_-_ Laissez_-_moi retourner auprès de lui, Potter. Donnez_-_moi le message que vous vouliez lui porter. Il l'aura dès son… réveil ?…

Harry hésita. Comment parler de Remus à un autre que Rogue ? Il secoua la tête. Sans doute la première des choses que ferait Rogue à son **_réveil_** serait d'aller trouver Remus pour savoir comment il supportait la lente montée de la lune. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Rogue faisait cela pour Remus. Ni pourquoi Remus était allé chercher refuge chez son vieil ennemi. Se pouvait_-_il qu'Hermione eût vu juste une fois de plus et que l'inimitié des deux hommes ne fût due qu'aux circonstances ? Essayaient_-_ils de renouer désespérément les fils du passé avant qu'il ne fût trop tard ? Lequel des deux avait eu le rôle le plus difficile ? Celui qui avait tendu la main pour demander de l'aide ? Ou celui qui l'avait acceptée ?

Il arrivait dans le hall et Hermione l'interpella, joyeuse.

_-_ Tu viens avec moi, Harry ? demandait_-_elle. J'ai promis d'aller voir Ron voler.

Elle prit son bras d'office et l'entraîna vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ron et Ginny leur firent de grands signes dès qu'ils les virent et Ron cria à Harry d'aller chercher son balai pour les rejoindre.

…

Harry s'éleva du sol. Dans quelques jours à peine sonnerait l'heure de la rentrée. Sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard, quoi qu'il arrivât. Peut_-_être était_-_ce cela qui le rendait si mélancolique. Il lui faudrait dire adieu à ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Il s'était éveillé au monde dans l'enceinte de ce château. Il y était entré encore enfant et comme un nouveau né il y avait fait ses premiers pas dans le monde de la magie. Il y avait tout appris, à aimer, à haïr, à choisir… et bientôt il faudrait quitter cet endroit protecteur comme un enfant quitte un jour les bras de sa mère. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer ailleurs qu'entre ces murs. Il avait du mal tout simplement à s'imaginer après Poudlard. Une angoisse lui monta soudain à la tête. Et si le face à face que lui promettait Voldemort dans chacun de ses rêves n'avait pas lieu encore avant la fin de l'année ? Où irait_-_il ? Où Dumbledore le cacherait_-_il cette fois ? Lui offrirait_-_il un poste de professeur comme à Trelawney et Rogue ? Le Poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple. Et il s'attirerait à jamais la rancœur de Rogue, qui serait obligé de l'appeler Professeur Potter devant les élèves et leurs collègues… Il se mit à rire tout seul… jusqu'au moment où Ron lui lança le souaffle. Il faillit le prendre dans la tête et le lui renvoya aussi sec. Ron le rattrapa d'un geste vif et fonça vers les buts, évitant Ginny d'une feinte qu'Harry ne put qu'admirer. En bas dans les gradins, Hermione applaudit. Ginny hurlait après son frère. Et s'il devait les perdre… Il les perdrait sans doute s'il les éloignait de lui. Il les perdrait peut_-_être s'il les laissait le suivre…. ou peut_-_être pas… Il n'était pas plus maître de leur sort, qu'il ne l'était du sien. Après tout, ils savaient tous de quoi Voldemort et ses adeptes étaient capables.

Il fonça sur le souaffle que Ginny lui lança. Ron l'intercepta. Il était déchaîné. S'ils avaient été en train de jouer un match, il aurait pulvérisé les records de buts de l'école. Et lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, il arborait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Ginny enfonçait le souaffle dans la boite à grands coups de poings rageurs sous l'œil amusé d'Harry. Elle pestait à grand renfort d'insultes choisies. Elle se tut lorsque Hermione vint les rejoindre pour féliciter Ron. Celui_-_ci mit son bras autour de ses épaules et déclara à Harry qu'il avait préparé les échiquiers afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la situation avant cette rentrée.

Ils semblaient tous si excités, si pressés de retrouver l'effervescence de Poudlard. Harry frissonna. Ce n'était pas la rentrée scolaire qui les rendait si enthousiastes. C'était de reprendre le combat… Il pensa à la dernière lettre de McGregor. Elle aussi avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard pour en découdre. La guerre était au cœur de toutes les préoccupations, au sein même de l'école. Et comment pouvait_-_il en être autrement alors que Poudlard était au cœur de cette guerre ?

Harry hocha la tête. La situation était claire, le vent était en train de tourner en faveur de Voldemort. Mais puisque Ron tenait à une partie d'échecs, pourquoi l'en priver ?

…

Sur une première table les pièces du jeu de Ron étaient disposées face à face. Il montra l'implantation à Harry d'un geste large et grandiloquent.

_-_ La partie que Voldemort croit jouer avec Dumbledore ! fit_-_il d'un air important.

Harry montra le cavalier d'un air interrogateur.

_-_ Lestrange Frères, marmonna Ron. Lucius est hors course, il a bien fallu le remplacer… Mais les Lestrange ont moins d'envergure que lui, heureusement. Par contre, _-_il prit le Fou noir et le serra dans son poing_-_, par contre, il faudra désormais compter avec son Fou…

Il reposa la pièce près de la Tour blanche qui protesta. Elle fut bientôt entourée des pions et du Cavalier Noir.

_-_ Et la Reine ? demanda Ginny. Qui est la Reine ?

_-_ Malefoy… murmura Ron.

_-_ Mais tu viens de dire que Malefoy était hors course…

_-_ Pas le père, le fils… fit Ron à voix basse.

Il regardait Harry avec inquiétude comme s'il venait de dire quelque absurdité. Harry prit la Dame Noire et la déposa au milieu des pièces blanches, juste derrière la Tour.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu ! fit Hermione. Nous sommes cernés….

Ginny examina la situation les paupières à demi fermées.

_-_ Oui, estima_-_t_-_elle avec prudence. C'est ce qu'il semblerait. La protection de Poudlard s'affaiblit sans espoir de rétablissement… le Fou prêt à l'attaque et les pions parés à débarquer dès qu'ils recevront le signal donné par… la Reine ? Ensuite le Roi Noir lâche sa Tour, son Cavalier et son Fou dans l'école pour semer la déroute parmi nous, et lui se charge de toi, Harry…

Elle leva la tête vers son frère.

_-_ Tu n'as pas un autre scénario à nous proposer, Ronnie ? Quelque chose d'un peu plus optimiste pour changer ?

Ron leur fit signe vers la table voisine où le jeu d'échec d'Harry était disposé d'une manière différente.

Il toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses amis qui n'attendaient que ses explications… Pour l'instant, rappela_-_t_-_il, Poudlard était toujours debout et la protection, pour faible qu'elle se faisait n'en était pas encore totalement disparue. Certes Pettigrew et Malefoy la minaient de l'intérieur, mais le premier était surveillé par Remus qui se ferait un plaisir de signaler tout pas de travers avant même qu'il ne fût fait, et le second avait une marge de manœuvre réduite, ne fût_-_ce que parce Peeves ne manquerait pas une occasion de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Sans compter que Rogue l'aurait à l'œil, et que ses propres camarades de Maison ne se priveraient pas de l'empêcher d'agir contre leurs intérêts…

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient empêcher Jedusor d'agir à l'extérieur. Mais ce n'était pas de leur ressort et ils ne pourraient pas grand_-_chose là_-_dessus… Harry hésita. Non, il ne leur dirait pas qu'il pourrait fouiller l'esprit de Voldemort à la recherche de ses sombres projets. Ils le supplieraient de n'en rien faire. Et lui même n'était pas certain de le vouloir non plus.

_-_ Je suppose, dit_-_il enfin, que tu suggères encore de laisser venir à moi Voldemort… Notre dernier face à face aura lieu à Poudlard, crois_-_tu ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux pour toi… parce que nous serons tous autour de toi pour t'aider.

_-_ S'il vient, il ne viendra pas seul… estima Ginny.

_-_ Il nous enverra ses assassins de toutes façons, trancha Ron. Et puisque l'affrontement est inévitable autant qu'il ait lieu sur notre terrain.

Ron s'éloigna de table où les pièces du jeu d'échecs témoignaient de leur ennui.

_-_ Ce qui serait l'idéal, murmura_-_t_-_il comme pour lui_-_même, ce serait de lui faire croire que la protection de l'école est tombée…

_-_ Tu es dingue ! s'écria Ginny.

_-_ Chut ! fit Hermione. Continue, Ron !

_-_ Il viendrait sans méfiance, certain d'avoir le dernier mot cette fois… Mais ces pouvoirs seraient contrés par le pouvoir de la … protection… Et là, Harry, tu aurais de plus grandes chances de le vaincre…

Harry sourit.

_-_ Oui, Ron , ce serait idéal… Mais comment faire ? Aller nous_-_mêmes réveiller ce qui dort dans les souterrains…

_-_ Ce serait irresponsable, souffla Ginny. Sans compter qu'avant de trouver la… protection, il nous faudrait passer les sortilèges de sommeil qui barrent le passage…

_-_ Ces sortilèges ne sont rien, réfléchit Hermione. Ils ne sont pas du fait de la protection.

Ses trois amis la regardèrent étrangement. Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Nous vous avons raconté l'histoire de Remus et du professeur Rogue… Si les sortilèges d'endormissement étaient du fait de… la protection, comment le professeur aurait_-_il pu trouver la… le… l'endroit où… vous savez de quoi je parle !

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'ils ont été placés là par… Dumbledore ? demanda Harry. A la suite de cette histoire ?

_-_ Sûrement ! Et la proximité de… vous savez quoi les rend beaucoup plus puissants, c'est tout ! Bien que je craigne qu'ils ne s'affaiblissent également en même temps que la … protection.

_-_ Mais vous ne songez tout de même pas à… écouter les conseils de Ron ! s'affola Ginny.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! la rassura Hermione. C'est juste que Ron n'a pas une si mauvaise idée… Mais pour faire tomber Voldemort dans un piège, il faudra se lever de très bonne heure…

Elle soupira, comme de regrets.

_-_ On ne sait jamais, fit Harry… Qui sait ? C'est peut_-_être ça l'idée dont McGregor parle dans sa lettre…

_-_ Pff ! fit Ron.

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Au fait, dit Ron à Hermione. C'est quoi un hutin ?

_-_ Un personnage entêté et querelleur… répondit Ginny à la place de leur amie.

_-_ Pff ! refit Ron. De la part d'une Serpentard, je trouve ça un peu… un peu…

_-_ Un peu quoi, Ron ? s'amusa sa sœur.

_-_ Pff ! dit_-_il à nouveau, la bouche tordue en une moue dépitée. On verra bien ce qu'elle vaut quand il faudra se battre ! C'est bien beau d'avoir la langue bien pendue, mais on ne l'a pas encore vue à l'œuvre, hein Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Ginny et Hermione jouaient les Lavande et Parvati en pouffant derrière leurs doigts. Il se mit à ranger ses pièces d'échecs dans leur boite.

_-_ Je voudrais que nous nous réunissions le plus tôt possible après la rentrée, reprit_-_il un moment plus tard. Tu pourras voir ça avec les préfets, Hermione ?

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, lui sourit Ginny. Je suis sûre que dès le premier jour les membres de l'AD viendront te trouver pour te demander si le club reprend cette année…

_-_ Bien sûr qu'il reprend ! répondit Ron.

_-_ Ron et moi, l'interrompit Hermione avant que Ginny n'entame une discussion avec son frère, avons commencé à aménager la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ C'est_-_à_-_dire qu'on y a fait le ménage, précisa le jeune Weasley… Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'Elfes dans le Château, grommela_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ Nous avions convenu que les Elfes n'auraient pas de surcharge de travail à cause de cette salle ! rappela sévèrement Hermione. Qu'est_-_ce que je disais ? Ah ! oui, je voulais dire que j'aimerais que dès le deuxième week_-_end de septembre nous puissions organiser dans la salle des Quatre Maisons une présentation des différentes associations de Poudlard, afin de permettre aux nouveaux arrivés de se renseigner sur ce qui les intéresse… Je suggère que le Club de Duels y soit représenté…

Les regards se tournèrent automatiquement vers Harry. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Vous croyez que se sera sage ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous avions dit l'année dernière : Potter au second plan en ce qui concerne l'école…

_-_ Oui, mais le temps n'est plus à la prudence, répondit Ginny. Je suggère, moi, qu'un membre de chaque maison tienne le stand avec les autres. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour faire un roulement sur la journée…

_-_ Très bonne idée, Ginny, appuya Hermione.

Elle sortit son calepin de sa poche ainsi que sa pointe noire.

_-_ Contacter Hannah et Ernie, Anthony et Padma… Ah… Anthony peut_-_être pas s'il est Préfet en Chef il aura peut_-_être d'autres occupations… Luna, oui, Luna sera ravie de représenter les Serdaigle. Ellie pour les Serpentard… Harry, Ron, Ginny… Neville pour les Gryffondor… Je crois que ça ira…

_-_ Et toi ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione rangea son calepin et sa mine.

_-_ Moi, je suis l'organisatrice, répondit_-_elle. Et… je… J'aurai assez d'occupations comme ça… Comme l'a dit Ginny, nous sommes assez nombreux pour que ma présence ne soit pas indispensable… Vous pensez qu'une démonstration serait bienvenue ?

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la soirée, organisant le nouveau club. Ils s'aperçurent ainsi qu'Hermione avait déjà tout prévu, des groupes de niveau, à la lettre de demande d'autorisation. Elle était déjà écrite. Il ne manquait que la signature du responsable du Club et Harry se fit prier pour la signer. Hermione lui répondit qu'il avait été nommé chef du groupe par ses pairs lors de la première année et que son titre ne lui avait pas été disputé l'année précédente. Harry rougit un peu en se souvenant que c'était Cho qui l'avait d'office lancé à la tête de l'AD. Il rougit d'avantage lorsqu'il songea qu'il avait été proclamé commandant en chef du bataillon de défense de Poudlard par McGregor. Ses amis crurent que sa modestie se trouvait embarrassée de se retrouver ainsi sur la sellette. Harry ne les détrompa pas.

Plus la rentrée approchait, plus il pensait au retour de McGregor… Plus il pensait à elle, plus il essayait de la chasser de son esprit… Et plus il essayait de l'oublier, plus il pensait à elle. Ginny ne l'aidait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs dans ses tentatives. Elle ne parlait que de ses projets avec la jeune Préfète de Serpentard au sujet d'activités dont il ne comprit pas le but, car il s'efforçait de fermer ses oreilles chaque fois qu'elle prononçait le nom d'Ellie. Il se réfugiait de plus en plus dans les jardins de la Dame Grise et Ron ricanait chaque fois qu'il en revenait. Quelques allusions à l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur les fantômes de Poudlard, montrèrent à Harry qu'une fois de plus son ami était complètement à côté de la plaque. Mais que pouvait_-_on demander à quelqu'un qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé ? Surtout quand la contenance de la dite cuillère était déjà occupée par les émois que lui causaient une certaine Super Préfète déjà toute à ses nouvelles responsabilités.

Harry cessa ses visites à Remus la veille de la rentrée. Lupin ne lui demanda rien, ce fut lui qui comprit que les efforts que son ami fournissait en sa présence lui coûtaient autant que la douleur de sa blessure. Il lui serra les mains sans rien dire, longuement. Remus et lui savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas de sitôt. Ils ne pouvaient risquer une indiscrétion et quelques centaines de paires d'yeux seraient bientôt braqués sur Harry. Il le rappela pourtant, lorsque le jeune homme se retourna une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte.

_-_ Tu sais où me trouver en cas d'urgence… essaya_-_t_-_il de plaisanter.

Mais ni lui ni Harry ne sourirent.

_-_ Harry, chacun fait ce qu'il peut en ce bas monde. On ne peut reprocher à personne d'avoir fait de son mieux. Le plus difficile n'est pas d'en convaincre les autres, le plus difficile c'est de s'en convaincre soi_-_ même.

Cette fois Harry sourit, un peu triste.

_-_ On trouvera bien le moyen de se revoir, lui assura Remus comme le jeune homme ne se décidait pas à refermer la porte sur lui. Après la pleine lune…

Harry hocha la tête, la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à pousser.

_-_ Oui, fit Remus dans un effort pour lui sourire. J'aimerais assez que tu me parles de cette petite que tu as en tête… C'est elle qui te rend si mélancolique ?

La porte fut fermée sans que le jeune homme eût bougé le bras. Il était toujours derrière elle, mais à présent qu'elle le cachait aux regards de Lupin il n'avait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin. Ce qu'il fit hâtivement quand il entendit le rire de Remus à travers la porte close.

* * *

RAR du chap 96 

**_Alixe_****_ : J'adore ce chapitre : il est drôle et grave et aborde des sujets que je trouve passionants : Magie noire et ethique_**. On dirait un sujet de thèse ! lol ! **_Bon, on reprenons :Tu commence par une discussion légère avec Ron très "adolescent" et voilà que Harry passe un nouveau cap : il a compris qu'il n'y a pas de guerre propre. Tu as su donner suffisament de gravité à la scène pour ne pas rendre notre héros irresponsable. Mais en même temps, il arrive à se replacer sur le registre de la plaisanterie, ce qui montre qu'il a dépassé le stade du doute._** En certaines choses, oui…  
**_Un léger bémol : tu passes un peu vite du PDV de Harry à celui de Ron, il m'a fallu deux ligne et une relecture pour m'y retrouver (il y a bien une phrase de transition, mais quand on lit un peu vite...)_** Faut que je revoie ça…  
**_Interessant les perspectives d'avenir d'Hermione, mais elle se sous-estime, à mon avis._** Et dire qu'on me reproche d'en faire une superwoman ! **_Espérons que Ron ne soit pas trop clairvoyant pour cette fois, toutefois._** Rogue en chercheur célèbre et adulé… mouéééé ! C'est une éventualité… mais non ! il n'y a pas d'hippogriffe dans les parages… juste un ou deux sombrals, là derrière… Ha ! vous ne les voyez pas… c'est pas grave… tant mieux pour vous d'ailleurs… On parlait de quoi ? Remus ? **_C'est gentil de remettre une scène avec Remus pour ses fan._** On m'a assez reproché de ne l'avoir fait apparaître que trop chichement dans la première partie. **_J'ai adoré la définition juridique (sans doute mes annéees de droit), ainsi que la discussion qui suit sur les limites de la loi, le rapport entre loi et morale, la difficulté de se faire juge de l'intention des gens. Superbes sujets de philosophie et sociologie du droit._** Ca m'arrive de temps en temps… Et c'est en plein dans la trame de l'histoire en fait… Les romans de JKR posent des parallèles avec l'Histoire, et avec les sujets d'actualité, donc pourquoi pas… Je me suis souvenue de mes années de droit aussi pour la définition. (pas beaucoup : 2 et seulement du droit d'entreprise…) mais je me suis amusée à faire coller les termes. Sur le premier forum où je poste, ce chapitre avait suscité de vives réactions… Je ne voulais absolument pas provoquer, juste montrer que les jeunes gens prenaient de plus en plus conscience de la complexité de la lutte et de la vie… mais le débat s'est ouvert et ce fut très enrichissant…  
**_Et pour conclure, Rogue qui s'essaie à l'humour... on aura tout vu !_** Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais il renâcle le bougre… il est plutôt réfractaire…

**_calypso63 : Merci pour tes félicitations. et enfin merci de faire rêver de pauvres lecteurs _**oui, au sens propre du terme lol !… enfin, du moins, deux lecteurs…

**_Ayako : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Rem, Sev devrait continuer de faire des plaisanteries, comme tous le prend au serieux cest d'autant plus marrant..._** Hahahaha ! oui mais ils en prendraient l'habitude et je ne suis pas sûre que Severus supporterait la pression… **_Et pis pour une fois qu'il tente de detendre l'athmosphère faut pas le briser ds son élan... _**Il a une drole de façon de détendre l'atmosphère, tu ne crois pas… ? **_Quel mank de tact ce Remus o_** Total ! mais on lui pardonne, le pauvre…  
**_Et comment il fait Sev pr arriver sans qu'on le soupçonne il se désillusionne?_** L'habitude !  
**_Sinon je plains Ron sera-t-il un jour tranquille àc sa honey chérie (je sens le troupeaux d'Hypogriffes car c comme les hirodelles, il reviennent aux pritemps)_** hahahahhahaha ! allez je vais pas briser le suspens quand même ! Vous verrez bien…  
**_Kisu et joyeuses paques (enfin surtout pour tes enfants )_** beuh ! moi aussi j'aime le chocolat !

**_Lyane : Bien pensé de mettre un débat sur la magie noire. Ca sera très utile pour la suite, je pense. _**Cela aidera peut_-_être Harry à y voir plus clair. **_Et Rogue qui fait une tentative d'humour, c'est vraiment bien. _**C'est exactement ça : une tentative

**_mate : j'ai pu lire en totalité ce que tu avais écrit, et j'ai adoré. continu comme ca!_** Merci. J'espère que cela te plaira toujours par la suite.

**_Cornedrue_****_ : hello... c'est moi... review j'sais-plus-combien-en-un... j'commence par m'excuser... _**Mais non ! le principal c'est que tu lises ! et que cela te plaise… **_mais bon... la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours faire les choses comme on voudrait..._** A qui le dis_-_tu ! **_je suis soufflé par ton imagination, et la façon magnifique de décrire les personnages, surtout les weasley... je suis super d'accord avec ta vision de ma rouquine préférée surtout..._** tu m'en vois ravie ! parce que là justement je me posais des questions. J'ai eu quelques retours un peu acides, non pas sur l'histoire en elle_-_même du moins je ne crois pas, ni sur ma manière de l'écrire, mais sur ma façon de voir les persos –dont les deux Weasley entre autres_-_ et de les décrire... et j'étais sur le point de me relire pour vérifier si je n'avais pas écrit le contraire de ce que je voulais… C'est pas grave. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde…


	19. Chapitre 98 : Retrouvailles en tout genr...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 98**

**Retrouvailles en tout genre**

…

Harry passa la journée du premier septembre à arpenter les couloirs du château en solitaire, et à éviter Ron qui essayait désespérément de voler quelques derniers baisers à Hermione avant qu'elle ne portât son insigne de Préfète en Chef sur sa robe. Ginny faisait quelques derniers tours de terrain de Quidditch. Elle l'avait invitée à le rejoindre, mais il avait refusé.

Il se sentait nerveux et rien ne pouvait le distraire de cette oppression qui lui serrait la gorge et le cœur. Il avait traîné dans les jardins désertés par les fantômes. Les représentants des quatre Maisons assistaient à leur premier conseil de l'année scolaire. Il avait attendu longtemps sur le banc près des buissons de roses dépouillés de leurs fleurs. Ses pensées s'égaraient vers la Cabane Hurlante où la montée de la lune laissait Remus épuisé et fiévreux. Il avait vu Rogue, dans la matinée, rejoindre le Saule Cogneur d'un pas vif, presque impatient. Il savait pour avoir vu la veille dans le bureau du Professeur de Potions ses cahiers de notes ouverts aux pages des antidotes, que ses remèdes ne soulageaient plus Lupin que dans une moindre mesure. Rogue avait haussé les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance et avant qu'Harry lui demandât pourquoi il continuait une tâche qu'il savait inutile, il lui avait tendu son emploi du temps de l'année, complété des cours qu'il comptait continuer à lui donner. Il lui avait recommandé sur un ton brusque de ne pas tarder à l'apprendre par cœur et de veiller à ce qu'il ne tombât pas entre des mains inopportunes. Harry l'avait aussitôt rangé entre les deux lettres de McGregor – Ginny lui avait rendu la seconde après qu'elle l'eût laissée traîner sous les yeux de Ron.

Harry avait noté que les heures d'entraînement de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor avaient été laissées libres. Etait_-_ce pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la Directrice Adjointe, ou parce qu'il reconnaissait qu'il faudrait au jeune homme un exutoire à l'énergie qui ne cessait chaque jour de grandir en lui, que Rogue avait consenti à ne pas priver son élève de sa passion ? Harry ne chercha pas à le savoir.

…

Seul dans le jardin qui se parait des couleurs de l'automne, Harry regardait ses mains. Il arrivait déjà à faire avec elles plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pensé pouvoir en effectuer avec sa baguette. Il ne parvenait pas toujours encore à contrôler la magie pure qui émanait d'elles par moment. C'était en général quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus sur sa raison, dans des mouvements impulsifs de colère ou de désarroi. Jusqu'à présent, les occasions de se mettre en rage, ou de se sentir mal à l'aise avaient été rares. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Malefoy, ou que Voldemort recommencerait à le tourmenter… qu'adviendrait_-_il ? Rogue lui reprochait de ne savoir fermer son cœur comme il le faisait avec son esprit. D'après lui, il n'arriverait jamais à empêcher ses yeux de faire des feux de joie ou de détresse. Cependant, Harry n'en était pas aussi chagriné que le professeur voulait qu'il le fût…

Ginny, Ron et Hermione étaient retenus par McGonagall dans la salle des Préfets, afin de leur donner les dernières instructions avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Si les Aurors du Ministère se chargeaient de la sécurité et de la discipline dans le train, les jeunes gens devaient accompagner Hagrid à la gare pour encadrer leurs camarades et, pour Hermione donner ses instructions aux autres Préfets. Un instant, à cette idée, ils avaient à nouveau nourri quelque inquiétude quant au nom du Préfet en Chef. Harry n'avait pas osé poser la question à la Directrice de sa Maison et, s'il ne doutait pas que ses amis sauraient qui serait leur représentant avant de quitter l'école, lui devrait attendre leur retour pour en être informé. Pas Malefoy ! Pas Malefoy ! ne pouvait_-_il s'empêcher de se répéter dans sa tête, de la même manière qu'il s'était répété Pas Serpentard ! Pas Serpentard ! lors de sa répartition. Seulement, s'il savait à présent que ce souhait avait été déterminant dans la décision du Choixpeau Magique, il était bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait en rien influer sur la volonté du Directeur de l'école.

…

Il descendait donc les escaliers du Grand Hall, déjà vêtu de sa robe aux armes de Gryffondor. Il venait de décider de ne pas se rendre directement dans la Grande Salle. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant que ses camarades ne fissent leur entrée. Une visite à Dame Agnes lui permettrait peut_-_être de calmer son anxiété. Il ne comprenait pas cette fébrilité… Sa dernière rentrée, sans doute, lui donnait cette impression de compte à rebours…

Soudain, il reçut un coup de poing à l'estomac, en même temps qu'une claque au visage. Dans le contre jour de la grande porte ouverte une silhouette sombre se découpait, enveloppée dans une cape, un bonnet écossais posé de biais sur la tête.

Harry resta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, oubliant de reposer son pied sur le sol de marbre.

Elle referma la porte lentement et se tourna vers l'intérieur du Hall. Elle posa son sac de voyage et retira sa cape, la faisant tournoyer dans un geste gracieux. Elle portait déjà sa tenue d'élève de Serpentard et le foulard vert et argent dépassait élégamment du col de sa robe. Elle reprit son sac et marcha résolument vers le centre de l'entrée.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Avec un peu de chance, elle passerait sans le voir. Elle se rapprochait pourtant inexorablement de lui. Il se retint à la rampe dorée presque malgré lui, incertain quant à savoir s'il devait la saluer où la laisser l'ignorer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui au moment même où elle allait bifurquer vers le couloir qui menait chez les Serpentard. Il fut incapable d'avaler sa salive.

_-_ Eh ? Potter ? fit_-_elle avec un large sourire. C'est une drôle de coïncidence ! Je pensais justement que la dernière personne que j'avais vue en quittant Poudlard c'était toi ! C'est tout de même curieux que tu sois la première personne que je voie en y revenant.

Ellie McGregor tourna son pas vers lui. Allait_-_elle lui tendre la main une nouvelle fois comme elle l'avait fait lors de son départ. Le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal. Il pensa à sa lettre – à ses lettres qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. A ce qu'elle disait de lui. A ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Se moquait_-_elle encore de lui en ce moment même ? Elle se tenait devant lui, son regard pétillant de malice posé sur lui, un rien interrogateur. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, la saluer, lui dire bonjour, le plus naturellement du monde.

_-_ Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer. Il se trouva plus que stupide et son air déconfit fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je vois que ces vacances n'ont pas émoussé ta perspicacité, Potter…

Il se serait cogné la tête contre la rampe de l'escalier. Pourquoi avait_-_il toujours l'impression d'avoir le cerveau vide quand elle était devant lui ? C'était la même chose avec Cho… Non, surtout pas Cho ! C'était totalement différent ! Et il n'était surtout pas… enfin, il n'éprouvait pour McGregor que de l'agacement.

_-_ Apparemment, toi non plus tu n'es pas avec les autres, remarqua la jeune fille. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, finalement ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Et ce fut heureux pour lui, car il en était bien incapable. Il ne savait s'il était rouge ou bien livide, mais il savait qu'il ne devait surtout plus ouvrir la bouche. Il leva un regard éperdu de reconnaissance sur le Professeur Rogue qui arrivait dans le Hall.

_-_ Miss McGregor… dit_-_il avec un soupçon de résignation dans la voix. Je venais justement vous accueillir. Vous voudrez bien vous hâter de rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall dans le bureau des Préfets je vous prie… On vous attend pour partir à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard…

_-_ Oui, Professeur, répondit_-_elle, le temps de déposer mon sac dans mon dortoir.

Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à Harry et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Rogue l'observa s'éloigner un instant. Il semblait à Harry qu'un sourire de fierté éclairait soudainement le visage du professeur, ainsi _-_mais ce fut si furtif qu'il crut avoir rêvé_-_ qu'une inquiétude un peu amère dans son regard. Puis il se tourna vers Harry qui reprenait à peine des couleurs. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux et quitta enfin la dernière marche de l'escalier. Son cœur cognait encore dans sa poitrine. Il s'attendait à des sarcasmes. Il rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules quand Rogue l'interpella.

_-_ Potter… Dois_-_je vous rappeler ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait à ceux qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière

_-_ Non, Monsieur… répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Le poids sur sa poitrine lui fit si mal alors qu'il terminait de prononcer ces mots qu'il crut qu'il manquait d'air. Il sortit sur le parvis du château presque en courant. L'air vif de la fin d'après midi ne lui apporta pas le soulagement. Il se hâta vers les jardins, pour oublier Rogue, McGregor et la rentrée imminente.

…

Dame Agnes n'était toujours pas là. Une vague de panique faillit submerger l'esprit dérouté d'harry. Il s'assit sur le banc de pierre et prit sa tête à deux mains. Ce qu'il s'était efforcé de repousser au fond de son esprit des mois durant venait de lui sauter au visage en quelques secondes. Il avait suffi qu'il replongeât ses yeux dans le regard de bronze d'Ellie McGregor pour faire éclater en milliers de petits morceaux ses résolutions les plus fermes. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il éprouvait pour McGregor la même chose qu'il avait éprouvé pour Cho. Non, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était encore plus violent, peut_-_être. Et il voulait qu'elle l'aimât aussi. Bien sûr ce n'étaient pas ses paroles stupides qui pourraient l'aider en ce sens. Oh ! Bon sang ! murmurait_-_il pour lui même. Elle lui avait jeté un sort, c'était certain. Il n'était pourtant pas bête ! il passait même pour intelligent pour peu qu'il se donnât la peine de réfléchir. Alors pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'il se rendît toujours ridicule en sa présence ? Mais pourquoi avait_-_il fallu qu'il tombât à nouveau amoureux ! Comme si cela ne lui avait pas attiré suffisamment de problèmes la première fois ! Les paroles de Remus résonnèrent à ses oreilles. **_Le jour où les hommes commanderont à leur cœur de ne plus aimer, ce jour-là sera un jour bien triste pour l'humanité. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose qu'on explique ou qu'on contraint. C'est lui qui nous gouverne et non le contraire. Je ne connais personne qui puisse fermer son cœur ainsi que tu voudrais le faire. _**

_-_ Eh bien ?

La voix légère de la Dame Grise le fit sursauter.

_-_ Que nous vaut cette mine abattue ?

Elle était apparue près de lui, un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres de brume. Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_-_ Cela est_-_il en relation avec cette jeune fille qui vous saluait dans le Hall, il y a un moment ?

_-_ Vous étiez là ? demanda Harry, fataliste.

_-_ Ne lui suffit_-_il pas de semer le trouble dans sa Maison, continua Dame Agnes sans sembler pendre garde à l'air défait du jeune homme. Lui faut_-_il aussi mettre votre cœur à feu et à sang ?

La grimace d'Harry la fit rire.

_-_ Le professeur Rogue à raison, fit_-_il aigrement. Je dois absolument apprendre à fermer mon cœur…

Le rire léger de la Dame le surprit.

_-_ Il a tort… et il le sait, asséna_-_t_-_elle avec véhémence. Severus Rogue n'a fait que se tromper tout au long de sa vie, sur beaucoup de choses hélas… Et sur celle_-_ci en particulier. Il est trop tard pour lui, à présent… Son cœur n'est pas plus fermé que le vôtre Harry, il est aigre et rance à force de garder en lui tous ces sentiments qui sont faits pour être offerts. Il ne sait pas donner. Peut_-_être parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup reçu… Peut_-_être parce qu'il ne voulait pas souffrir… Peut_-_être parce qu'il n'avait personne pour lui apprendre comment faire. Les premiers pas sont toujours maladroits et on tombe souvent. S'il plait à Severus Rogue de cacher son cœur sous sa robe noire, grand bien lui fasse ! Ce n'est pas cela qui l'a empêché de souffrir, ni qui l'empêche de souffrir encore…

_-_ Oui, souffla Harry la tête basse, mais si c'est elle que cela fait souffrir…

_-_ Croyez_-_vous que cela pourrait l'arrêter ? Croyez_-_vous qu'elle soit du genre à reculer devant le danger ? Croyez_-_vous surtout qu'elle vous laisserait choisir à sa place ?

A nouveau sa conversation avec Remus revint à la mémoire de Harry. Il s'agita sur son banc.

_-_ De toutes façons, dit_-_il avec amertume, je suis bien incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit ! Chaque fois qu'elle est devant moi, je ne suis pas fichu d'aligner trois mots intelligibles… Elle doit penser que je ne suis qu'un idiot.

_-_ Sans doute ! s'amusa Dame Agnes… Mais un idiot qui lui plait…

Harry frotta sa cicatrice avec une grimace dubitative.

_-_ C'est plutôt ma cicatrice qui lui plait… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je ne crois pas que vous_-_même en soyez si sûr que cela, railla la Dame.

Une autre grimace de doute tordit la bouche d'Harry.

_-_ Admettons ! fit le fantôme en prenant le même ton qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle voulait démontrer qu'elle avait raison. Admettons qu'elle ne se soit intéressée à vous qu'à cause de votre cicatrice, Harry Potter… Vous_-_même, pourquoi vous plait_-_elle à ce point que vous perdiez le sens lorsque vous êtes tout près d'elle ?

Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de ne pas trop rougir.

_-_ Elle est drôle et elle me fait rire, même quand elle se moque de moi, la plupart du temps… Elle a une manière si particulière de dire les choses … Et une vision de la vie qui…eh bien… ne me déplait pas non plus. Elle est… Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie d'être auprès d'elle et d'entendre sa voix, même si c'est pour l'entendre se moquer de moi.

_-_ Et vous la trouvez jolie ?

_-_ Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, répondit Harry en évitant de lever les yeux sur Dame Agnes.

_-_ La première fois que vous l'avez remarquée, qu'est_-_ce qui a attiré votre regard ? Sa vision de la vie ? Et sa manière de dire les choses ? Ou bien juste cette façon si particulière de se moquer de vous…?

_-_ Non, bien sûr… Elle est très belle, avoua Harry. Même si elle n'est pas la plus jolie fille de l'école…

Il sourit à Dame Agnes :

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que cela a à voir avec ma cicatrice.

_-_ Rien, répondit celle_-_ci sur un ton léger. Si ce n'est que vous avez posé les yeux sur elle parce que sa beauté a attiré votre regard, de la même manière que votre cicatrice a attiré son attention… Il me semble qu'elle ne s'est pas lassée de vous porter de l'intérêt. La moindre des choses serait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas usé sa patience pour rien. C'est à vous de voir quelle réponse vous devrez lui faire. Mais elle mérite que vous preniez un peu de votre temps pour mettre les choses au clair.

_-_ Vous parlez comme Hermione… soupira Harry.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Dame Agnes d'un air innocent. Quand je disais à Sir Nicholas que cette petite aurait dû appartenir à Serdaigle !

_-_ Le Choixpeau a longtemps débattu, en effet…

_-_ Eh bien si deux personnes vous disent la même chose, pourquoi hésiter ?

_-_ Trois ! grogna Harry. Ginny aussi est persuadée que…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, se redressa et tourna le regard vers le fantôme.

_-_ Mais trois autres personnes me disent aussi le contraire ! répliqua_-_t_-_il avec assurance. Le Professeur Rogue, mon ami Ron Weasley, et moi_-_même !

_-_ Certes ! Certes ! admit la Dame Grise sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui valût à Harry. Et depuis quand ces personnes sont_-_elles expertes en affaires de cœur ?

Harry se leva du banc. Il s'inclina devant Dame Agnes avec raideur, pour lui dire au revoir.

_-_ J'espère que vous prendrez un peu de votre temps précieux pour venir me tenir compagnie, Harry… pria la Dame, légèrement ironique, même si je sais qu'à partir de demain votre emploi du temps sera plus que chargé…

_-_ C'est juste, répondit Harry déjà un peu moins fâché. D'ailleurs, vous voyez bien, je n'aurai pas le temps pour une **_affaire de cœur_**…

Dame Agnes soupira.

_-_ Que venez_-_vous me parler de temps, Harry ? Croyez_-_moi, lorsque l'éternité vous tient lieu de présent, on regrette souvent le temps qu'on n'a pas pris… Des temps sombres nous attendent, nous en sommes tous conscients. L'obscurité est moins profonde quand on marche la main dans la main et la peur se fait plus légère au cœur quand un autre cœur bat au même rythme que le sien.

Harry la contempla un instant en silence.

_-_ Vous avez toujours réponse à tout…? Demanda_-_t_-_il enfin.

_-_ Hélas ! soupira encore Dame Agnes dans un petit rire triste. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je peux parler, c'est bien celle_-_là. J'aimais un homme plus que ma vie, et cet homme m'aimait. Ce fut cet amour qui nous tua tous deux. Croyez_-_moi sur parole, Sire Harry, nulle autre que moi pourrais vous faire pires médisances de l'amour. J'ai tant souffert que j'en suis morte. Pourtant, si je devais revivre ce temps je ne voudrais changer ni une seule seconde. Ce qui me rend l'éternité supportable n'est autre que le souvenir encore vivace de ce bonheur.

Elle se leva à son tour, son visage d'embrun soudain nostalgique. Elle tendit la main à Harry, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui présentât son poignet.

_-_ Vous voudrez bien me faire l'honneur de me conduire à la salle du banquet, Sire Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, d'un air un peu absent. Il est temps de nous rendre à nos rendez_-_vous respectifs. Moi avec mes obligations, vous avec votre destin…

Harry ne put retenir un frisson. Il ne sut s'il venait des paroles de la Dame Grise, ou du contact étrange de ses doigts au toucher de frimas.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, Rusard les surveilla du coin de l'œil. Il fulminait au milieu d'élèves beaucoup trop nombreux à son goût qui n'auraient pas du se trouver là. Ils auraient du se trouver à bord du Poudlard Express ! au lieu d'encombrer son Hall à cette heure indue ! Une heure encore ! Il avait droit à une heure encore de tranquillité. Dumbledore avait perdu la tête pour avoir autorisé ces arrivées sauvages ! La Dame Grise esquissa un sourire à Harry et s'éclipsa en silence. A peine avait_-_elle disparue que Neville sautait sur son ami. Il le serra contre lui en riant et lui débita d'une traite tout le récit de ses vacances auquel Harry ne comprit pas grand_-_chose. La seule chose qu'il réussit à saisir fut que le jeune Londubat était arrivé en compagnie de son oncle Algie et de Luna Lovegood qui avait passé une partie de la fin des vacances chez la grand_-_mère du jeune homme. Le père de la jeune fille avait consenti à la leur confier quand il s'était vu pressé par les Mangemorts qui recherchaient toujours son imprimerie clandestine. Neville appela Luna et celle_-_ci vint saluer Harry d'un pas et d'un ton nonchalants. Ses cheveux courts bouclaient dans son cou et sa nouvelle baguette était coincée derrière son oreille droite. Elle portait toujours Saturne à ses lobes. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Neville ne vit rien, tout à son adoration. La porte du Hall s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser entrer le professeur Rogue. La surprise le disputa un instant à la contrariété. Son regard acéré dévisagea chacun des élèves qui s'empressèrent aussitôt de regagner leurs quartiers. Puis Rogue traversa le Hall d'un pas pressé. A peine jeta_-_t_-_il un œil sur Harry et ses camarades.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ? demanda Neville. On dirait qu'il a un dragon à ses trousses…

_-_ Non, fit Harry doucement. Un loup_-_garou…

Il fit signe à ses amis de se taire et leur promit une explication pour plus tard. Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondor. Luna s'assit à coté de Neville et le laissa prendre sa main dans les siennes. Ils répondirent au salut de quelques uns de leurs camarades de Maison ainsi qu'à celui de ceux qui leur parvenaient des autres tables. Harry reconnut à la table des Serpentard la petite Betsie Singleton qui lui faisait des signes timides. Elle paraissait avoir poussé en graine en deux mois et ses lunettes semblaient plus grosses que jamais. Harry lui sourit et le visage de la toute jeune fille s'épanouit.

_-_ Me demande à quoi vont ressembler les nouveaux cette année… gloussa Neville juste au moment où Parvati arrivait à leur table.

_-_ Où est Padma ? demanda Luna en cherchant la jumelle Patil à la table des Serdaigle.

_-_ A Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, répondit la jeune fille. Elle est Préfète. Papa l'a déposée à la gare avant de m'accompagner ici. J'ai passé des vacances horribles ! Et vous ?

_-_ Merveilleuses ! s'exclama Neville.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Luna qui lui jeta un regard étonné avant de hocher la tête et de se rapprocher imperceptiblement de lui.

_-_ Nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir, se plaignait Parvati. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Nous ne pouvions nous déplacer qu'entre plusieurs adultes. C'était pire que la prison… Et pour couronner le tout…

Ils ne surent pas ce qui avait couronné les horribles vacances de Parvati. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et les professeurs entrèrent.

Firenze pénétra le premier dans la Grande Salle, du pas digne et lent qui lui était coutumier. Il promena son regard clair sur les élèves qui étaient là et les conversations se turent.

_-_ Il n'était pas là l'année dernière, chuchota Neville dans un frisson impressionné. Vous croyez que c'est un signe ?

_-_ Un signe de quoi ? s'étonna Parvati.

_-_ Que cette année sera particulière ? dit Harry le cœur sur les lèvres.

_-_ Oncle Algie a dit à Grand_-_mère qu'il fallait s'attendre à une offensive de V..Voldemort… continua Neville. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser revenir à Poudlard. Mais mon oncle lui a demandé si elle voulait passer mes ASPIC à ma place… Vous savez tous combien elle tient à ce que je devienne Auror…

Harry se força à sourire. Toutes ses angoisses lui revenaient au visage.

_-_ Je me demande ce que va nous chanter le Choixpeau cette année, continuait Neville. Vous croyez qu'on aura le droit de retourner dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons ? Il parait que l'emploi du temps des Septième Année est moins chargé de cours que les autres années… Mais il y a beaucoup de travail de recherche… et il faut soutenir dans chaque matière un exposé de ces recherches. J'en ai les mains qui tremblent déjà rien que d'y penser… Je ne saurais jamais me mettre à la place des professeurs. Parce que dans les cours où nous sommes entre nous, ou avec les Poufsouffle, je sais bien que je serais à l'aise… Mais ceux avec Serdaigle et les Serpentard me font un peu peur…

Harry écoutait Neville avec un intérêt forcé. Entendre parler son ami de ses craintes le rassurait.

_-_ Oui, j'aurais peur de paraître stupide auprès des Serdaigle… reprenait Neville, la voix un peu tremblante. Quant aux Serpentard… je n'en parle même pas. Je sais bien qu'ils vont rigoler avant même que j'ouvre la bouche… Et puis… et puis…

Neville avala sa salive. Son regard un peu fébrile se posa sur Harry.

_-_ Et puis, maintenant nous savons que Poudlard n'est pas à l'abri d'une attaque de V.. Voldemort. Et je ne sais pas si nous pourrons passer nos ASPIC. En fait, c'est pas si important… parce que si on ne peut pas les passer, c'est que V.. Voldemort aura gagné et que nous serons mort… n'est_-_ce pas… et si tout va bien, on les passera… et alors il sera temps de s'inquiéter des ASPIC n'est_-_ce pas… Et c'est possible que ce soit cette année que V… Voldemort décide de… Mais moi, je suis prêt. Je serai derrière toi Harry, ou devant, ou bien n'importe où tu voudras que je sois…

L'angoisse du jeune Londubat était à son comble. Il parlait de plus en plus vite, d'une voix de plus en plus basse. Parvati ouvrait des yeux stupéfaits et Luna haussait les sourcils. Harry comprit qu'il fallait qu'il arrêtât le cours des pensées de son ami.

_-_ Neville ! souffla Harry brusquement.

Il posa ses mains sur les siennes qui serraient celles de Luna. Il lui sourit avec une assurance qu'il ne croyait pas éprouver.

_-_ Neville, reprit_-_il plus calmement.

Il ne savait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il ressentait les mêmes affres que lui. Il avait tout aussi peur.

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour les Serpentard, dit_-_il. Ron et moi on s'occupe du premier qui esquisse un sourire !

_-_ Même si c'est Malefoy ? demanda Neville d'une toute petite voix.

_-_ Surtout si c'est Malefoy ! répondit Harry en riant.

Les filles sourirent, un peu crispées. Luna embrassa la joue de Neville.

_-_ Tu t'alarmes toujours pour rien, Neville, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien cette année encore. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, on fera comme d'habitude…

_-_ Oui, l'interrompit Harry dans un soupir. On avisera…

_-_ Non, contredit Neville. On demandera à Hermione comment s'en sortir…

Parvati se mit à rire d'un petit rire nerveux.

_-_ Si j'étais vous je ne compterai pas trop sur Hermione… L'année dernière quand nous avons su qu'elle avait été blessée par Bellatrix Lestrange, Lavande et moi nous avons fait son thème astral et tout au long de l'année nous avons cherché à savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait…

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Luna.

_-_ On a vu plein de soucis pour elle, continua Parvati sur le ton de la confidence. Des soucis de coeur, des soucis avec ses études, des soucis de santé…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est vrai que cette année n'a pas été très drôle pour elle, mais c'est passé… Et tout va bien avec Ron, et elle n'a plus de problème de santé. Quant à ses études, j'aimerai bien avoir les mêmes soucis qu'elle, croyez moi ! D'ailleurs, malgré tous ces problèmes_-_là, elle ne nous a jamais fait défaut, bien au contraire… Et puis… et puis tu sais très bien ce qu'elle pense de la divination ! termina_-_t_-_il avec sévérité.

Parvati prit un air pincé.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que Miss Granger pense que la divination est de la gnognote que la divination est effectivement de la gnognote… Pas vrai Luna ?

_-_ Hermione est totalement hermétique à ce genre de choses, approuva la jeune fille interpellée. C'est à cause de son esprit borné…

_-_ Elle n'est pas si bornée… intervint Neville doucement.

_-_ Un peu moins depuis qu'elle a failli être tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange, admit Luna. Je suppose que voir la mort de près vous ouvre l'esprit à d'autres perspectives…

Elle leva les yeux vers les chandelles en suspension sous la voûte de la salle, d'un air absent. Neville regarda son amie avec effarement. Parvati frissonna et pâlit. Harry sentit son cœur se nouer. Chacun baissa les yeux sur le bois de la table. La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et le flot des élèves s'engouffra dans la pièce dans un bruissement léger. Luna retira ses mains de celles de Neville et se leva de la table afin de rejoindre les Serdaigle. A la table des professeurs, la place du Directeur resta vide, ainsi que celle du professeur Rogue. Le Professeur McGonagall surveillait l'entrée des élèves, sévère comme à l'ordinaire. Devant la porte, Hagrid adressait des petits signes de la main à ceux qu'il connaissait et souriait d'un air qu'il croyait débonnaire. Algie Londubat s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor pour saluer Harry et tendre Trevor à Neville.

_-_ Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu n'apprécies pas mon cadeau, Neville ! dit_-_il en riant.

_-_ Je préfère sincèrement le Mimbulus que j'ai eu il y a deux ans, mon Oncle… répondit Neville dans un soupir. Au moins, lui je sais toujours où il se trouve…

Algie Londubat tapa sur l'épaule de son petit neveu en riant. Il fit un signe à Harry, un sourire d'encouragement, sembla_-_t_-_il au jeune homme, et il repartit vers la table des professeurs tandis que Ron et ses camarades de Septième Année à sa suite prenaient place à la table des Gryffondor.

Ron resta debout à côté d'Harry, officiellement pour surveiller l'installation de ses camarades. Officieusement, comme le fit remarquer Neville, pour garder un œil sur la Préfète en Chef encore près de la porte en compagnie de McGonagall et du Préfet en Chef. Harry était sur le point de demander le nom de celui_-_ci lorsque Ron laissa tomber le regard sur Neville et déclara :

_-_ Neville, tu as un crapaud sur la tête.

La tablée se mit à rire alors que le jeune Londubat faisait une grimace dégoûtée. Harry préféra ne rien demander à son ami. Il paraissait fort… contrarié. Oui, contrarié était bien le mot. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer avant de se mettre à battre à lui faire mal. Il leva les yeux vers la porte, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le Préfet en Chef… ou plutôt dans l'espoir de ne pas apercevoir celui auquel il pensait. Hagrid et McGonagall lui cachait le jeune homme. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les grognements de Ron qui répondait aux questions de leurs camarades. McGonagall ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry mourrait d'envie de demander à ses amis le nom de celui qui serait leur représentant durant toute l'année et en même temps il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre celui de Malefoy. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Il chercha un visage qu'il ne voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Ellie McGregor debout elle aussi qui surveillait ses camarades autour d'elle. Apparemment, les Préfets de Serpentard avaient fort à faire pour éviter les disputes, voire les altercations. Deux fois, McGregor intervint pour empêcher Goyle de bousculer des Deuxième Année qui refusaient de changer de place afin de… Harry soupira ! laisser assez de place sur le banc pour Drago Malefoy. Harry fut si soulagé qu'il se mit à sourire tout seul. Et son sourire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il put enfin remarquer la tête déconfite du préfet de Septième Année. Sa satisfaction fut cependant de courte durée. Sans doute agacé par les interventions de McGregor auprès de son exécuteur des basses œuvres, Malefoy entreprit de se faire de la place tout seul, son badge de Préfet à l'appui. McGregor lui opposa le sien. Les deux jeunes gens se firent face, aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre. Ils eurent bientôt leur baguette à la main. La table des Serpentard fit silence.

_-_ Harry ?

La voix de Neville était inquiète. Harry interrompit le mouvement involontaire qu'il amorçait pour se lever. Il resta un instant suspendu, à demi debout, les yeux fixés sur les deux adversaires qui se faisaient face. Neville se tourna en direction du regard de son ami.

_-_ Oh, ça va barder… fit_-_il, une pointe d'intérêt au fond de la gorge.

La table des Gryffondor se tourna imperceptiblement vers celle des Serpentard. Quasiment tous les regards de la salle étaient fixés sur McGregor et Malefoy… y compris celui des professeurs. McGonagall paraissait effarée. Elle s'avança d'un pas vif vers la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Malefoy ! McGregor !

McGonagall se tourna ainsi que chacun vers la porte de la Grande Salle. La voix de Rogue était blanche et glaciale. Lui_-_même était livide. A grands pas, il marcha sur les deux belligérants.

_-_ Ce soir, après avoir accompagnés vos camarades à leur dortoir, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau. Tous les deux !

Rogue fixait les deux jeunes gens de ses petits yeux froids. Malgré la distance, Harry sentait la colère irradier du professeur. La colère et l'accablement.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous ! dit_-_il enfin. Avant de déshonorer davantage vos insignes.

Et comme aucun des deux ne voulait baisser le regard le premier, il grinça entre ses dents.

_-_ Immédiatement.

McGregor se rassit lentement, sans quitter les yeux gris de Malefoy, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres. Drago serra les mâchoires. Il dut prendre place à l'endroit même où il se trouvait, loin de ses deux gardes du corps, entre deux filles de Troisième Année qui s'éloignèrent de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Il leva alors le regard vers le professeur Rogue. Celui_-_ci secoua la tête avec lassitude. Puis, le visage fermé davantage encore que d'ordinaire, il regagna la table des professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall, un peu soucieuse, lui emboîta le pas.

Le silence avait du mal à quitter la salle. Les conversations interrompues ne voulaient pas reprendre. Harry se surprit à secouer la tête de la même manière que Rogue alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de McGregor. La jeune fille, la tête haute, et le sourire aux lèvres, défiait les amis de Drago, privés de leur chef relégué dans un coin de la table qui lui était manifestement hostile.

_-_ Hé bien, fit Neville un peu soufflé par la tournure des évènements… on peut dire qu'ils commencent bien l'année ces deux_-_là.

Ron grogna.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Ça a été un vrai calvaire que de ramener tout le monde de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, cette année. Entre les petits copains de Malefoy qui ne voulaient pas monter dans les diligences où il y avait des enfants de moldus et ce sale type de Drago qui a insulté Hermione avant même de mettre le pied sur le quai de la gare…

_-_ Quoi ? s'exclama Neville, rouge de colère.

_-_ Ouais ! se mit à rire Seamus. Il a déclaré je ne sais combien de fois qu'il ne laisserait pas une sang_-_de_-_bourbe lui donner des ordres…

Il s'interrompit pour réprimer un sourire et jeter un regard sur Ron. Ce dernier serra les poings. Il s'assit enfin à sa place.

_-_ Il l'a répété tout le long du trajet jusqu'aux diligences, dit_-_il sur un ton aigre. Et encore en rentrant dans le château. Hermione n'a pas voulu que j'aille lui clouer le bec.

_-_ Elle a eu raison, murmura Neville. N'empêche que Luna et moi avons craint un moment que le directeur ne le nomme Préfet en Chef.

_-_ Nous aussi ! approuva Dean Thomas. Seamus et moi, on se disait que ce ne serait vraiment pas vivable si Malefoy était Préfet en Chef…

_-_ Parce que tu crois qu'avec Goldstein, ça le sera davantage ? se moqua Seamus. Lui et Hermione sont de vrais cerbères ! Et il est encore plus borné qu'elle sur certaines choses.

_-_ C'est sûr, conclut Harry, mais au moins avec lui on n'aura pas de mauvais point uniquement parce que nous sommes Gryffondor…  
Et il ne s'en prendra pas aux autres Préfets uniquement parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme lui, termina_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même, la tête tournée vers la table des Serpentard où Ellie McGregor rassurait Betsie Singleton et ses amies.

Il songea qu'elle n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à la table des Gryffondor. Puis il détourna la tête au moment où elle tournait la sienne dans sa direction. Hermione qui arrivait se mit dans son champ de vision et il ne put savoir si Ellie le regardait vraiment ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence. Il se donna jusqu'à la fin de la soirée pour laisser ses yeux et ses pensées se tourner vers elle. Ensuite… ensuite, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il ferait. Peut_-_être n'aurait_-_il besoin de rien faire d'ailleurs. Peut_-_être avaient_-_elles toutes tort celles qui prétendaient qu'il plaisait à McGregor. Peut_-_être avait_-_elle changé d'avis. Peut_-_être n'avait_-_elle plus rien à faire d'une victoire, qu'elle fut facile ou pas. Elle se penchait vers l'un de ses camarades pour écouter ce qu'il disait, dans un mouvement gracieux. Elle riait en rejetant la tête et ses cheveux en arrière. Elle avait des gestes protecteurs envers les plus jeunes de sa table, presque doux. Et pourtant, elle pouvait être si dure quand elle arrêtait d'un signe de la main l'amorce d'une discussion entre deux antagonistes. Harry ne pouvait ignorer le regard de Drago sur la jeune fille, froid et tranchant. C'était le même regard que Malefoy portait sur Hermione parfois, avec, à la place du mépris déclaré pour la nouvelle Préfète en Chef, une colère qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher. Harry frissonna. Il lui semblait lire en lui et ce qu'il captait des sentiments de son vieil ennemi ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur le sort qu'il réservait à McGregor pour le jour où…

_-_ Aïe !

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, l'œil furieux. Il frotta son crâne. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris ? Il tenta de revenir à Malefoy. Le jour où… Le jour où… Le jour où quoi ? bon sang !

_-_ Harry ! insista Hermione à voix basse.

Harry suivit son regard. Il s'aperçut que Dumbledore était arrivé et avait pris place à la table des professeurs. Le Choixpeau était posé devant lui. Harry s'attendait à voir McGonagall se diriger vers la petite porte dans le fond de la salle, mais Dumbledore se leva. Le silence se fit de lui_-_même.

_-_ Jeunes gens, commença le directeur d'une voix calme. Avant de faire entrer vos nouveaux camarades j'aimerais vous demander personnellement comme un service de veiller particulièrement sur eux. Ceci je le demande à chacun d'entre vous. Nous vivons des temps troublés et il serait inconséquent de prétendre que Poudlard est à l'abri de tout péril. Cependant, je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour conserver à l'école son calme et la quiétude indispensable à l'étude. Parmi nos nouveaux élèves, vous le savez, certains viennent tout juste de faire la connaissance de notre monde. Je ne voudrais pas que les circonstances dans lesquelles ils vont le découvrir les effraient ou les écoeurent d'être des sorciers. Car c'est ce qu'ils sont. Ce que nous sommes tous. Je voudrais que vous gardiez cela à l'esprit.

Avant de se rasseoir, il fit un signe de tête au Professeur McGonagall.

_-_ Minerva, pria_-_t_-_il, veuillez procéder.

D'un geste de la main, Minerva McGonagall invita Hagrid à ouvrir la petite porte. Elle prit respectueusement le Choixpeau entre ses mains et s'en alla le déposer sur le tabouret au centre de la salle.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 97

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Halala, encore un excellent chapitre, comme d'habitude... Tu as une capacité à faire rêver les gens extraordinaire._** Merci… c'est parce que je rêve moi_-_même beaucoup, je suppose…  
**_Ho oui mon petit Harry, penses donc à McGregor ça te fera du bien :D ! Faudrait vraiment qu'il se décide, quand même!_** Harry Potter et les grandes décisions… ça ferait un bon titre de seconde partie, vous ne trouvez pas… ?  
**_Je voulais savoir, je suppose que les secrets 2 sont déjà terminés, ou presque, pratiquement._** Dans ma tête en tous cas… **_et qu'ils seront à peu près aussi longs que le 1_**, peut_-_être même un tout petit peu plus longs… mais je ne sais pas encore exactement. **_mais combien de temps tu as mis pour l'écrire, cette fic?_** Je viens juste de voir sur le topic des Secrets sur le premier site où je l'ai publié que dans un mois cela fera un an exactement (le 29 avril pour plus de précision) que j'ai lâché le premier chapitre sur le net… Comme j'avais commencé à l'écrire quelques temps auparavant… cela ne va pas tarder à faire un an également que je suis dessus, si je puis dire… Ca commence à compter quand même…

**_diablotin : alors la chapeau pour les chaps car avec toute les enigmes que tu a laissé échappés je suis de plus en plus perdu_** Pas trop quand même ? **_sinon les trio va t-il devenir animagus non declaré par la suite ou pas ?_** Non. Pas d'animagus à ajouter à la liste des non déclarés… Le rat c'est suffisant !  
**_merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout en tout cas_** C'est à toi qu'il faut dire cela ! lol !

**_Ayako : Mais pourquoi Sev est obligé de refarfouiller l'eprit de Lucius? Aurait-il trouvé un moyen de racheter sa conduite devant le mage noir?_** En fait, dans le chapitre précédent, me semble_-_t_-_il… l'avant dernier en fait, maintenant, on a vu Maugrey revenir à Poudlard pour demander à Rogue, de la part de Dumbledore, de recontacter Lucius, car des informations le concernant leur ont été fournies, mais le Chef de l'Ordre doute de le leur véracité. Il voudrait demander à Severus de vérifier ces informations en reprenant contact afin de savoir s'il est bien là où on leur a dit qu'il était… ou du moins d'essayer de le savoir, si possible… Jusqu'à présent Rogue évitait de contacter l'esprit de son ancien ami de peur qu'il ne le repère (maintenant qu'il se méfie) et le chasse. C'est donc un exercice plus difficile qu'on lui demande là, à notre pauvre Severus… **_Je suis contente que les parties d'echec reprennenes même si la situation semble désespérée pour nos heros favoris..._** C'est toujours l'occasion d'avoir une vue d'ensemble… et de mettre ce cher Ronnie en valeur…  
**_Ah j'ai hate que dce soit la rentrée et que Mcgregor revienne, j'ai comme l'impression que ce pauvre Harry va afronter des jours dificiles_** o LOL **_! et en plus tout le monde et contre lui... Même Remus...mwahahahahaha!_** C'est pour son bien ! **_N'empêche sa phase de déni a duré pas mal de temps,_** tu crois qu'elle est terminée **_? il est doué pour se convaincre qu'il aime pas Macgregor. _**Hum… c'est un bon occlumancien, quoi qu'on en dise.  
**_J'avais aussi remarqué la définition juridique mais j'avais pas relevé moi (chuis encore en plein dedans '') _**Hahahahahhaha ! Au plus près des choses moins on les voit ! **_Et puis j'ai vu dans une review qu'on t'avait critiqué le caractère de Ron et Ginny... Moi il ne m'a pas choqué, je trouve que par rapport à beaucoup d'autres fics tu as bien cerné leur caractère. Bon c'est peut être pas exactement celui que JKR leur a donné, mais je pense que dans la situation il serait assez semblable _**Oui, c'est ma vision des personnages, sûrement tronquée et arrangée, mais je vous la livre pour ce qu'elle est : une invitation au voyage…

**_samikitty : _**Merci pour tes appréciations. **_Je trouve que tu rends vraiment bien les émotions des persos, leurs doutes, leurs espoirs d'adolescent tiraillés entre plusieurs choix._** J'essaye en tous cas. C'est plutôt cela que j'essayais de faire, plutôt qu'une histoire d'action. **_et si Rowling a une panne, propose lui tes services ! Je suis sûre qu'elle serait très contente d'avoir une super ecrivain à côté d'elle pour les pannes d'inspirations !_** Hahahaha ! Merci de ta confiance, Samikitty ! Mais je crois que JKR n'a besoin de personne pour terminer sa fic… Mais merci de tout cœur pour ton enthousiasme.

**_Alixe_****_ : Je vais aller faire un tour sur la pensine pour voir les fameux débats, cela m'interesse ! _**je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier, mais je me demande si ils n'ont pas été effacés… parce que la fic était tellement longue (sans compter les commentaires… !) qu'elle a été scindée en deux parties, et nettoyée d'une partie de ses reviewes pour pouvoir l'ouvrir correctement et ne pas surcharger la base de données… **_On sent que c'est la calme avant la bataille, enfin la rentrée. Ginny a raison, ils (et elle) vont tous sauter sur ce pauvre Harry._** Ca a déjà commencé !

**_Cornedrue_****_ : ouah... que de trucs cool dans ce chapitre... le flair de rémus... l'impertinence de Ginny... la logique de Ron... et pleins d'autres encore!_** Hahahahaha ! oui, c'est un bon résumé…

**_Lyane : Ca vient de moi ou ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres? enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance._** A peine plus long en effet...  
**_Pff! Remus qui se ballade dans la forêt interdite à la recherche de Peter dans son état! Il peut pas se contenter d'être raisonnable, le louloup? Vraiment, si je m'écoutais, je deviendrais pire que Pomfresh avec ses patients, je le collerais au lit pour qu'il se repose (et après on se demande pourquoi je suis pas infirmière mais laborantine...J'aurais traumatisé tous mes patients.). Je comprend aussi pourquoi il se cache Remus, il a peur de tomber aux mains de Pomfresh.._** Entre autres, en effet !. **_Je sais que je m'attarde sur Remus aujourd'hui, mais avec Pacques et le chocolat...J'ai pensé à lui toute la journée. C'est dingue les associations d'idée, n'est ce pas? _**Moi aussi ! Tout dimanche et lundi ! et vu tout ce que les gamins ont eu… je suis pas près d'oublier Remus Lupin, moi non plus…  
**_Harry a vraiment grandi pendant l'été. Il a réfléchi sur la magie noire, sur les dangers à continuer d'aller voir Remus, sur la possibilité d'espionner Voldemort et sur ses sentiments (il dit lui même qu'il ne veut pas reconnaitre pourquoi il ne détruit pas la lettre de McGregor). Il a vraiment changé. Le petit Harry est devenu adulte, ça fait tout bizarre._** Il faut bien que cela arrive un jour… I**_l va encore se comporter comme un ado, ou ça va continuer comme ça?_** Devenir adulte ne se fait pas en un jour… Il y aura quelques rechutes, faut y compter, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'avance sur un chemin qui n'a qu'une seule voie et sur lequel il est difficile de faire demi tour… tout juste marche arrière… et encore ! pas toujours… **_Je ne compte pas les sentiments amoureux, on se comporte bêtement à tout âge là-dessus._** Ça ! j'abonde totalement dans ton sens !  
**_L'idée d'attirer Voldemort dans un piège pourrait marcher, à conditions de vraiment bien le ficeler, le piège. Voldemort est quand même le roi des coups tordus, il se méfiera si les défenses semblent tomber trop brutalement sans l'intervention d'un de ses sbires. Mais c'est le genre de chose à creuser._** Oui, c'est difficile à mettre en place… et dangereux. A mûrir sans doute… **_Je suis bien contente d'avoir eu une nouvelle vision de la fameuse partie d'echec. D'ailleurs, je suppose que tu joues toi même, tu ne décrirais pas si bien la situation façon echec autrement? _**Franchement ? Non. Il faut dire que c'est mon frère qui m'a appris à jouer aux échecs. Et quand j'ai recommencé à faire quelques parties avec mon mari, il était mdr ! Je me suis aperçue que mon frère m'avait raconté n'importe quoi pour gagner à tous les coups. Je sais comment se déplacent les pièces, et leurs caractéristiques principales, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste de la stratégie d'échiquier… En fait pour moi, les pièces sont prises comme des figurines avec les caractéristiques des pièces des échecs et permettent d'expliquer plus simplement la situation.  
**_J'y pense, Rogue, il est partie espionner qui? Malfoy père n'étant plus une option, il a quand même pas essayé Voldemort en personne? Alors qui? Et est-ce qu'il va pouvoir apprendre quelque chose d'utile? ( Trop curieuse? Moi? Non! Pas du tout!)._** oui c'est bien Malefoy, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons, et avec peut_-_être plus de difficultés puisque Lucius sait à présent qu'il peut être espionné de cette manière… Quant à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir apprendre…


	20. Chapitre 99 : Un Singulier Banquet de Bi...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 99**

**Un Singulier Banquet de Bienv**enue

…

"Hum ! Hum !"

Le silence était déjà complet. Le groupe d'enfants immobiles, serrés les uns contre les autres dans le fond de la salle comme s'ils craignaient de sortir de la pièce exiguë où ils étaient confinés depuis de longs moments d'angoisse, attendait qu'on voulût bien leur dire ce qui allait leur arriver.

"Hum ! Hum !" refit le Choixpeau un peu plus fort.

_-_ **_Dans le silence et l'attention  
Veuillez écouter ma chanson…  
Gryffondor était fier et valeureux  
De tous il était le plus preux.  
Serdaigle l'érudite, avec intelligence  
Donnait à chacun des leçons de sapience.  
Poufsouffle, dans sa grande prudence  
Se gardait de juger et de porter sentence.  
Serpentard était le maître des artifices  
Pour charmer et convaincre il offrait ses offices.  
Je devrais être sage puisqu'ils m'ont tous donné  
De leur force et de leurs qualités.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser  
Que toute leur sagacité  
N'a guère empêché Poudlard de trembler.  
Et s'ils n'ont su conserver leur unité  
Comment pourrais-je ne pas échouer  
A vous faire entendre raison  
Quand dans chacune des Maisons  
Des voix s'élèvent ou bien chuchotent  
Qu'on aurait bien tort de croire  
A mes augures dérisoires.  
Lors du départ de Salazar,  
Il était déjà trop tard.  
Le ver était dans le fruit  
Et le parjure s'en réjouit.  
Il croyait que sans lui  
Les trois autres renonceraient  
A leur affolant projet.  
A quatre ils étaient forts,  
Plus que la haine, plus que la mort.  
Salazar était dans la tombe  
Avant que Poudlard ne succombe.  
Mais aujourd'hui tout recommence  
Je tremble de n'être pas compris.  
Malgré mes mille ans d'expérience  
Malgré toutes mes connaissances  
Je ne peux que constater  
Mon impuissance à vous aider.  
Car le temps n'est plus aux chansons  
Ni aux avertissements.  
Vienne le temps des combats  
Que vous le vouliez ou non.  
Du courage il en faudra  
Pour affronter ce qui s'annonce.  
Il faudra être plus habile,  
User des ruses de l'ennemi.  
La loyauté se paiera  
Au prix du sang et de la vie.  
Qui sera assez fou ou assez sage  
Pour donner sans retour.  
L'ombre pour prix de son courage  
L'oubli pour prix de son amour.  
Pour que le cercle soit refermé  
Et que Poudlard continue  
A dispenser la connaissance  
Ainsi que l'ont voulu  
Avec sagesse et bienveillance  
Les fondateurs de notre Poudlard bien-aimée.  
Pour la dernière fois peut-être  
Vous entendez ma voix.  
Pour la dernière fois peut-être  
Je vais faire des choix.  
Accueillez ces nouveaux venus  
Dans vos Maisons et sous votre aile  
Que leurs dons ne soient pas perdus  
Que Poudlard ne manque à ses promesses.  
Qu'ils apprennent à l'aimer.  
Vous avez tous à donner  
Que vous soyez sages ou rebelles  
Vous tous qui m'entendez.  
Mes paroles sont comme le vent  
Elles s'envolent dès passées  
Mes lèvres de chiffons  
Mes paroles sont comme le vent  
Elles emportent l'espoir  
D'une nouvelle floraison  
Elles emportent l'espoir  
D'un semis de réflexion.  
Je dois m'en tenir à mon rôle  
Certains le pensent. Ils ont raison.  
C'est à vous tous qu'il appartient  
De décider de votre sort.  
Approchez jeunes novices  
Et sur vos têtes posez moi  
Que je fasse mon office  
Avant de me tenir coi.  
_**

Le Choixpeau se tut. Le silence était vide, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers le tabouret sur lequel il trônait. Dumbledore se mit à frapper dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Les professeurs l'imitèrent avec plus de gravité. Dans la salle quelques applaudissements timides retentirent qui cessèrent bientôt. McGonagall déroula le parchemin des noms des nouvelles recrues de l'année.

Harry regardait autour de lui. Les visages étaient graves. Tous n'avaient pas compris toutes les paroles de la chanson, mais chacun en avait saisi le sens. Neville, face à lui, se tordait les mains. Le Choixpeau venait de confirmer ses craintes les plus profondes. Ron, lui, interrogeait Hermione du regard et la jeune fille, elle, avait le sien posé sur Harry. Les paroles du Choixpeau résonnaient dans sa tête. **_Le prix du sang et de la vie. Qui serait assez fou ou assez sage pour donner sans retour. L'ombre pour prix de son courage. L'oubli pour prix de son amour._** Etait_-_ce de lui qu'il voulait parler ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il savait que le sort de Poudlard n'était pas le seul enjeu qui le concernait personnellement. Lui, il tenait le monde des sorciers entre ses mains. Il sourit, un peu triste, et il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Rogue fixait la table des élèves de sa Maison, sombre et désenchanté. Il le trouverait bien prétentieux, à n'en pas douter, s'il avait lu dans ses pensées à ce moment précis. Harry soupira. Il venait de croiser le regard de McGregor. Elle lui sourit, alors qu'elle se levait pour accueillir près d'elle le premier élève réparti.

_-_ En voilà une qui prend le Choixpeau au mot ! Se moqua Seamus avec une légère hésitation dans la voix.

Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il était troublé par la chanson de l'année.

_-_ C'est mauvais signe ! Gronda Ron.

_-_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta Neville.

_-_ Le premier appelé, le premier Serpentard ! Grogna Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Il faut avoir confiance, murmura_-_t_-_elle. On ne part pas battu à la bataille. Ou bien il ne faut pas partir.

Ron baissa la tête.

_-_ N'empêche… reprit_-_il. Entre Malefoy qui clame partout qu'il n'obéira pas à une Sang_-_de…

Il pâlit et balbutia un "désolé" quasi inaudible. Hermione sourit.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que cela prouve ? À part son dépit de n'avoir pas été nommé Préfet en Chef…

_-_ C'est curieux, d'ailleurs, renchérit Dean un peu songeur. Je veux dire qu'il devait bien se douter que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas accéder à ce poste. Il n'a rien reçu avec sa lettre de fournitures. Il savait donc depuis plus d'un mois qu'il ne serait pas Préfet en Chef. Alors pourquoi tant de hargne encore ? Il a eu le temps de se faire à l'idée… Et j'avoue que si j'avais été dépossédé de mes biens et que mon père soit recherché pour être enfermé à Azkaban, être Préfet en Chef serait la dernière de mes préoccupations…

_-_ Tu n'es pas Malefoy ! répliqua Ron, acerbe. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il a en tête.

_-_ Oui, renchérit Harry. La haine de Malefoy est si grande qu'elle se déverserait encore des siècles après la fin de la bataille…

Il chercha chez Hermione un signe d'approbation. Mais celle_-_ci fixait Dean avec une attention soutenue.

_-_ Dean a raison, dit_-_elle enfin. Je ne crois pas non plus que le dépit seul soit la cause de sa mauvaise humeur manifeste. Drago Malefoy a d'autres raisons de se sentir floué de n'avoir pas été nommé Préfet en Chef… Une erreur de stratégie peut_-_être ? Risqua_-_t_-_elle. Un peu trop d'assurance l'année dernière ? Il a du en payer le prix cet été lui aussi…

Elle tourna brutalement la tête vers Anthony Goldstein à la table des Serdaigle et se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Puis elle revint vers Ron et lui demanda brusquement :

_-_ Que t'as dit Ernie en descendant du train ?

_-_ Qu'il était heureux que Malefoy ne soit pas préfet en chef, mais qu'il aurait fait un meilleur préfet en chef que ce guignol de Goldstein… répondit Ron en souriant.

Ses camarades ricanèrent discrètement. Hermione esquissa un sourire amer.

_-_ Il est fort possible qu'il change d'avis sous peu… et qu'il soit bien content de n'être pas Préfet en chef, finalement. Il faudra mettre Anthony sous surveillance discrète.

Ron se pencha vivement vers Hermione.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude.

_-_ Moi ? Je ne risque pas plus que d'ordinaire, fit_-_elle avec un geste rassurant de la main sur son bras. Et puis, il sait que tu ne me quittes pas du regard…

Les joues de Ron se colorèrent brusquement. Il jeta un œil noir sur Dean et Seamus qui firent semblant de regarder ailleurs. A ce moment même ils durent se pousser un peu pour faire place aux nouveaux venus. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et celui_-_ci ne s'en plaignit pas. Il posa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy faisait toujours aussi grise mine, mais le jeune Weasley n'aimait pas du tout les regards en dessous qu'il jetait sur tout et tous. Ron attira l'attention d'Harry sur la tension à la table vert et argent.

_-_ On dirait que ça va chauffer cette année encore dans les cachots… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Harry soupira encore une fois.

_-_ Tant mieux ! Continua Ron. Qu'ils règlent leurs comptes entre eux, ça nous évitera de prendre des mauvais points à cause d'eux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Les bons ou mauvais points seraient la dernière préoccupation de chacun, professeurs ou élèves cette année_-_là, songeait_-_il. Ce fut Neville qui exprima sa pensée dans un reniflement dubitatif alors que la table des Gryffondor accueillait une nouvelle fille. Elle s'assit à côté de Jezebel Dawson qui s'intéressa aussitôt à elle et lui montra d'un air important Ronald Weasley, Préfet de Septième Année, qu'elle connaissait personnellement et qui se ferait un plaisir de répondre à toutes ses questions. La jeune fille parut se rendre compte à ce moment que le dit Préfet tenait la Préfète en Chef tout contre lui et que celle_-_ci paraissait apprécier cette promiscuité tout à fait indécente. Jezebel Dawson manifesta sa réprobation par un long regard hostile et choqué à Hermione. Harry et Neville se cachèrent pour sourire. Ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire. Personne ne l'avait d'ailleurs. Les applaudissements qui recevaient les nouveaux aux différentes tables n'étaient pas aussi nourris que d'ordinaire et les habituelles clameurs devenaient chuchotement. On parlait bas, on murmurait, on se serrait les uns contre les autres, comme pour se sentir moins seuls, même au milieu de cette pièce bondée.

Le Choixpeau expédia la répartition, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'une corvée. Il clama une dernière fois "Serpentard !" avec un soupir de soulagement et McGonagall l'emporta aussitôt hors de la pièce.

_-_ Serpentard ! fit Ron sur un ton lugubre. Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas un signe cette fois ! Vous les avez compté, les Serpentard ? Il y en a au moins cinq de plus que dans les autres Maisons cette année !

A nouveau Hermione haussa les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Oui, et il y a moins de Poufsouffle, dit_-_elle cependant. L'année dernière, c'était le contraire. Beaucoup de Poufsouffle, moins de Serdaigle … Mais il est vrai que l'année dernière c'était un peu particulier. Je me demande comment il aura réparti les élèves cette année…

_-_ Chez les Serpentard… grinça Ron. Et ça, juste après nous avoir chanté sa chanson sur l'unité de Poudlard et la nécessité d'accueillir les petits nouveaux sous notre aile…

_-_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! fit Hermione un peu agacée. Et à propos d'accueillir les petits nouveaux, Ron… pas de "par ici les microbes !" cette fois, hein ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et si je le dis quand même ? Qu'est_-_ce que je risque ? Une convocation dans ton bureau ?

Les garçons ricanèrent. Hermione se laissa prendre un baiser sur les lèvres avant de répondre.

_-_ Le mien ? Non ! Celui du Préfet en Chef… Je suis sûre qu'Anthony se ferait un plaisir de te rappeler à l'ordre, mon cœur.

Ron se mit à rire jaune. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de riposter. Dumbledore se levait dans un silence inhabituel.

_-_ Bien ! fit_-_il en rajustant ses lunettes en demi_-_lune sur son nez. Jeunes gens, jeunes filles, c'est l'heure que vous attendez tous. Celle du premier banquet de l'année. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Vous êtes ici chez vous, ne l'oubliez pas. Je recommande aux Préfets cette année d'être particulièrement attentifs à leurs camarades et à tous je conseille la plus grande vigilance. A nous tous nous réussirons bien à faire tenir ce vieux château debout encore un peu de temps. Pardon Minerva ? Mais oui, bien sûr… Cela va sans dire ! Le professeur McGonagall me prie de vous rappeler que vous êtes là pour… faire vos études en priorité, ce qui me semble la moindre des choses dans une école. Apprendre ! Il n'y a que cela de vrai dans la vie. Avec la musique, s'entend, et s'amuser entre bons amis… Mais oui, mais oui, Minerva… Cependant s'amuser un peu ne fait de mal à personne, n'est_-_ce pas Severus ? Vous êtes bien d'accord avec moi.

La table des Gryffondor était stupéfaite, hésitant entre le rire et la consternation. Aux derniers mots du directeur, ils levèrent tous les yeux vers le professeur Rogue. Celui_-_ci posait sur Dumbledore, qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, un regard effaré, tandis que le Professeur Flitwick sur sa pile de coussins approuvait vigoureusement de la tête les paroles du Directeur.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et une portée apparut devant lui, où s'inscrivirent les paroles de l'hymne de Poudlard.

_-_ Mais avant de goûter aux mets délicieux de ce premier banquet de l'année, chantons, mes chers amis, l'hymne de notre chère école. Comme d'habitude, chacun son rythme et son tempo. Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Dans un désordre de bredouillements étonnés la chanson de Poudlard s'éleva lentement. La cacophonie était pire que les années précédentes. Il semblait qu'on eut lancé un sortilège de confusion sur tous les chanteurs. Lorsque le dernier écho se tut sous la voûte, le Professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

_-_ Eh bien ! Eh bien ! dit_-_il. Il semble que vous n'ayez pas mis autant d'enthousiasme dans cette chanson qu'elle ne le mérite. Serait_-_ce le Choixpeau magique qui vous a mis dans un tel état de panique que vous ne soyez plus capable de prendre un peu de bon temps ? Allons… recommençons, voulez_-_vous…

McGonagall leva prestement la main pour retenir le bras du Directeur.

_-_ Professeur Dumbledore ? fit_-_elle vivement. Ne pensez_-_vous pas que ces jeunes gens sont fatigués ? Ils ont fait un long voyage et ils sont sûrement affamés. Nous chanterons une autre fois, si vous le désirez.

Dumbledore approuva du chef.

_-_ Vous avez tout à fait raison, Minerva ! Je me laisse emporter par mon amour de la musique…

McGonagall et Rogue échangèrent un regard soulagé tandis que le vieil homme se rasseyait.

_-_ Severus ?

Rogue se raidit un peu.

_-_ Je ne vous ai pas entendu chanter, Severus… reprocha doucement Dumbledore.

_-_ Vous savez bien que je chante affreusement, Monsieur, répondit respectueusement le professeur ainsi interpellé.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Severus ! Comment voulez_-_vous que les élèves de votre Maison chantent à l'unisson des autres si vous même ne donnez pas l'exemple…

Un rictus tordit la bouche de Rogue.

_-_ Je m'y efforce pourtant, Monsieur… C'est juste que ma voix détonnerait un peu dans le concert délicat de celles de l'école…

_-_ Mais vous faites partie de l'école, Severus… et chaque voix à son importance. Peut importe que vous chantiez juste ou faux, le principal est d'y mettre tout son cœur.

Dumbledore cessa de fixer Rogue un instant pour se tourner vers les tables des Maisons.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ce que nous enseignons depuis des siècles ? N'est_-_ce pas la seule chose que nous demandons à ceux qui viennent chercher notre enseignement ? A l'impossible nul n'est tenu et nous n'exigeons rien qui ne puisse s'obtenir avec de la persévérance et de la bonne volonté. Nous ne demandons à personne de faire plus que de son mieux.

Il revint à Rogue, mal à l'aise de se trouver ainsi sur la sellette.

_-_ Cela fait des années que je vous le répète, Severus… vous auriez meilleure mine si vous preniez un peu le temps de sourire.

Rogue grimaça.

_-_ Les circonstances se prêtent mal à ce genre d'exercice, Monsieur, dit_-_il avec effort.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Les circonstances ne se prêtent jamais à rien, Severus, reprit_-_il la tête tournée vers les tables des élèves. Elles sont ce qu'elles sont, simplement. C'est nous qui leur donnons la couleur de nos humeurs.

Il fit tourner sa baguette et une volute d'argent naquit en un long ruban qui montait vers les étoiles du ciel artificiel. Un murmure s'éleva en même temps de chacune des tables. Dumbledore désigna les Serpentard et l'arabesque argentée se dirigea vers la table dressée de vert.

_-_ De quelle couleur est la vôtre, Miss McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.

Rogue pâlit légèrement alors que la jeune fille se levait pour répondre.

_-_ Elle est couleur de la lande, Monsieur, déclara McGregor d'une voix ferme. Elle est couleur de bruyère.

Dumbledore sourit, un éclair de malice au fond des yeux.

_-_ Oh ! Vous êtes d'humeur mélancolique, Miss McGregor ?

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Oh non Professeur ! Tout au contraire.

Elle toucha du bout du doigt le ruban d'argent qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. La brume prit la forme d'un cheval ailé qui repartit au galop vers le Directeur. Il s'effaça dans un mouvement de crinière comme celui_-_ci le renvoyait vers la table des Serdaigle.

_-_ Et vous Miss Lovegood ? De quelle couleur est votre humeur aujourd'hui ?

Luna se leva lentement. Elle tendit la main vers le serpent d'argent qui s'enroula à son poignet. Elle joua avec un moment comme avec un bracelet.

_-_ Elle est jaune et noire, monsieur, dit_-_elle enfin les yeux fixés sur le serpentin impalpable qui enserrait son avant bras.

_-_ Vous sentiriez_-_vous plus Poufsouffle que Serdaigle, Miss Lovegood ? Taquina Dumbledore.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle réfléchissait.

_-_ Je n'y avais pas pensé, Monsieur… Je songeais aux champs de tournesols qui se tournent vers la lumière.

Elle ramena le ruban de brume en une boule entre ses mains qu'elle referma. Quand elle les rouvrit, une colombe s'en échappa. L'oiseau d'argent se posa sur la baguette de Dumbledore avant de tomber en pluie de paillettes.

_-_ Monsieur Finch_-_Fletchey ? Voulez_-_vous nous dire de quelle couleur est votre humeur en ce moment ?

La volute irisée glissa vers Justin qui se leva avec appréhension.

_-_ Elle… elle est bleue, Monsieur, balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Bleue ? répéta Dumbledore en faisant mine de réfléchir à son tour. Comme la mer ? Ou comme l'immensité du ciel par_-_dessus l'océan ?

_-_ Les… les deux, Monsieur.

Il toucha rapidement la fumée blanche comme l'avaient fait les deux filles et un dauphin plongea dans l'air pour nager vers Albus Dumbledore avant de se fondre en écume.

_-_ Merci, Monsieur Finch_-_Fletchey, dit le Directeur.

Il tendit sa baguette vers la table des Gryffondor. Neville retint son souffle. Dean et Seamus rentrèrent leur tête dans les épaules. Ron serrait la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, dans l'espoir que Dumbledore prononcerait son nom et en même temps qu'il en dirait un autre. Harry échangea un sourire avec Hermione. Pour leur dernier banquet de bienvenue, ils avaient droit à quelque chose d'inédit…

_-_ Harry Potter… ?

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers Dumbledore, effaré. Le vieil homme lui souriait de son habituel sourire bienveillant. Harry se leva à son tour, presque malgré lui. Le ruban d'argent se dirigeait vers lui, inexorablement. Harry n'attendit pas qu'il s'approchât de lui. Il tendit la main et l'attira au creux de sa paume. Il referma ses doigts dessus, l'emprisonnant tout entier. Quelle était son humeur ? Dumbledore voulait_-_il vraiment qu'il dît qu'elle était son humeur à ce moment même ? Voulait_-_il l'entendre dire qu'il était sombre et inquiet ? Et comme il relevait les yeux vers le visage serein du vieux sorcier, il réalisa qu'il n'était rien de cela. De tous les yeux fixés sur lui, curieux, attentifs, insistants, ou même admiratifs, il ne sentait qu'un seul regard. Celui d'Ellie McGregor, toujours debout, ainsi que ses camarades qui avaient été appelés. Il se demanda si Dumbledore lui reprocherait à lui aussi de n'avoir pas chanté l'hymne de Poudlard. Il s'était contenté d'écouter. Et la seule voix qu'il avait entendue dans le tohu_-_bohu général était celle de McGregor. Elle fredonnait sur l'air de l'hymne qu'elle avait chanté le jour du massacre de Pré_-_au_-_Lard. Il en ressentait encore des frissons dans tout le corps. Dumbledore attendait en silence. Rogue à côté de lui était plus fermé qu'une huître. Harry sentit un soupir libérer sa poitrine oppressée depuis le matin. L'ancienne magie coulait dans ses veines. Elle le brûlait presque, dans le cœur et dans ses mains.

_-_ Vous voulez savoir la couleur de mon humeur, Monsieur ? Elle est rouge, et jaune, et bleue… et verte aussi.

_-_ Les couleurs de Poudlard ? demanda innocemment Dumbledore, alors qu'une flamme brillait derrière ses lunettes.

Harry lui sourit, d'un air complice.

_-_ Non, Monsieur. Les couleurs du feu.

Il ouvrit la main et laissa s'échapper un phénix d'argent qui s'envola vers la table des professeurs. Il se posa non pas sur la main que le Directeur tendait mais sur la table devant le Professeur Rogue. Le phénix prit feu dans une flamme blanche. Il n'en finissait pas de se consumer sous les yeux du professeur de Potions. Rogue paraissait ne pas le voir, les yeux pourtant rivés sur les volutes étincelantes.

_-_ Severus ? Murmura Dumbledore. Vous est_-_il si difficile de faire un simple geste ?

Le visage de Rogue se figea quelques secondes. Un tic familier déforma sa joue. Puis il avança lentement les doigts vers le semblant de flamme devant lui. D'une chiquenaude maussade, il mit fin à la combustion incessante. Le phénix reprit aussitôt sa forme d'oiseau. Il ouvrit ses ailes et s'éleva à nouveau vers Albus Dumbledore. Celui_-_ci leva sa baguette et le fil d'argent reprit peu à peu sa place dans le morceau de bois. L'oiseau de feu se déroula progressivement dans un tournoiement d'argent. Un murmure impressionné monta des tables quand la dernière étincelle s'éteignit.

Rogue eut un sourire plein de condescendance pour ces jeunes gens qui se laissaient intimider par un simple tour de passe_-_passe. Il releva la tête pourtant et son visage prit un air plus ferme.

_-_ Je suis heureux de constater que les circonstances, mon très cher Severus, n'assombrissent pas plus que cela l'humeur de nos élèves…

Rogue consentit à sourire plus aimablement à son directeur.

_-_ Si vous voulez le croire, Professeur, je ne puis que m'incliner devant votre infinie sagesse…

McGonagall toussota dans son poing. Rogue glissa vers elle un œil légèrement amusé.

_-_ La foi, Severus, continuait pourtant Dumbledore dans un soupir… Oui, c'est la foi en ces jeunes gens qui me maintient encore à la place où je suis.

_-_ Hum ! fit Algie Londubat. La foi n'est_-_elle pas la forme la plus élevée de l'espoir ? Et n'est_-_ce pas l'espoir qui nous mène chaque matin vers le soir ? Vous_-_même, Severus, avez_-_vous perdu tout espoir ? Je ne le crois pas. Car sinon, vous ne seriez pas parmi nous ce soir…

Rogue tordit sa bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans répondre. Minerva McGonagall refit quelques "Hum!" et désigna discrètement au Directeur les quatre élèves encore debout.

_-_ N'est_-_il pas temps de passer au repas, Albus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et fit signe aux jeunes gens de s'asseoir.

_-_ Vous avez raison, Minerva ! L'espoir tient mieux au ventre quand celui_-_ci est plein

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione tira sur la manche d'Harry pour le faire rasseoir. Lentement, le jeune homme reprit sa place. De l'autre côté de la salle, Ellie McGregor faisait de même, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et au fond des yeux.

Les plats se matérialisèrent devant eux dans une foison de mets plus copieux les uns que les autres. Les nouveaux ne s'intéressèrent plus qu'à ce qu'ils avaient dans leur assiette. Les conversations se remirent en route, timidement d'abord puis de plus en plus vives. Il y eut quelques éclats de rire, au début réprimés. On entendit plusieurs fois Dumbledore se mettre à rire au récit des vacances d'Algie Londubat. Le Professeur Flitwick l'imita sur sa pile de coussins. Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsque le pas de Firenze résonna dans la Grande Salle, pour la traverser lentement jusqu'à la porte. Il salua de loin la table des Professeurs et déclara qu'il allait observer les étoiles. Quand la porte se referma sur lui, ce fut comme si on avait soudain lancé des sortilèges d'allégresse sur la salle. Les rires, les bruits reprirent et les fantômes vinrent accueillir à leur tour les nouveaux de leur Maison. Jezebel Dawson se chargea de faire les présentations, s'attirant les sourires de ses camarades des années supérieures. Sir Nicholas s'approcha de la compagnie d'Harry et de ses amis. Neville lui fit vivement place à côté de lui avant qu'il ne vînt au fantôme l'idée de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

_-_ Hé bien ! Hé bien ! fit Sir Nicolas dans un soupir. Que voilà une première soirée bien mélancolique, ne trouvez_-_vous pas ?

_-_ Ça change de l'ordinaire… non ? fit Dean la bouche pleine. C'était amusant, ces rubans d'argent qui volaient dans la salle.

Harry lui jeta un regard peu amène.

_-_ C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas à la place de vos camarades ! se mit à rire Sir Nicholas. Je suis d'avis que vous auriez trouvé cela moins drôle si ce vieil Albus vous avait demandé de vous lever aussi…

Dean acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête se tourna vers le jeune Potter.

_-_ Très jolie idée que celle du phénix, jeune homme… commença_-_t_-_il.

Il s'interrompit, fixant l'assiette vide et propre d'Harry.

_-_ Hé bien ! Hé bien ! refit_-_il. Etait_-_ce pour rassurer notre cher directeur que vous avez prétendu être d'humeur colorée, Harry ? Car moi je vous trouve bien sombre…

_-_ Il n'est pas sombre… répondit Ron en riant. Il est amoureux.

Les garçons levèrent vers lui des têtes hilares. Hermione secoua la sienne, désolée. Harry jeta à Ron un regard furieux.

_-_ Vraiment ? Se moqua Sir Nicholas avec un intérêt amusé. Et de qui s'il vous plait ?

_-_ C'est là où le bât blesse, Sir Nicholas, dit Ron d'un air faussement contristé. Ce n'est pas drôle d'être amoureux d'un fantôme…

_-_ A qui le dites_-_vous ! Soupira Nick. Mais de quel fantôme parlez_-_vous…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je crois que vous avez un rival, fit Ron dans un clin d'œil.

Il désigna Dame Agnes qui conversait à la table des Serdaigle. Il sourit à Harry, compatissant.

_-_ Franchement, Harry, tu devrais mieux choisir tes petites amies, je te l'ai toujours dit !

Neville ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas gentil de te moquer ainsi d'Harry, lui reprocha Ron.

_-_ C'est pas d'Harry que je rigole ! répondit Neville.

Sir Nicholas lissa la pointe de sa moustache en riant lui aussi. Ron se pencha vers Hermione.

_-_ J'ai dit une bêtise ?

_-_ Pas plus que d'habitude, mon cœur, soupira la jeune fille. Mange Harry ! Conseilla_-_t_-_elle. Tu devrais faire honneur à ce dernier banquet de bienvenue. Songe aux Elfes qui ont travaillé toute la journée pour que nous ayons un bon repas sur la table ce soir. Qu'ils n'aient pas pris de peine pour rien.

_-_ C'est vrai ça, Harry ! se moqua Seamus. Songe à ces pauvres elfes qui triment dur ! Regarde, moi j'ai beaucoup de compassion pour ces petits êtres disgracieux et franchement exaspérants de componction : je mange ! Je mange !

Hermione lui lança une œillade furibonde. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque parole blessante. Sir Nicholas rit de plus belle tout en les saluant avant de les quitter pour s'approcher d'autres élèves. Hermione se tourna vers Harry et celui_-_ci l'arrêta d'un geste brusque.

_-_ Laisse tomber, Hermione, maugréa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Bien, concéda la jeune fille. Mais elle, est_-_elle prête à laisser tomber ?

_-_ Elle finira bien par se lasser… grommela Harry, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Hermione grimaça :

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_elle. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pris de cours de magie runique…

Interloqué, Harry l'interrogea du regard.

_-_ … et donc tu ne sais pas ce que signifie la bruyère…

Elle sourit, comme pour elle_-_même.

_-_ Finalement, tu as raison, soupira_-_t_-_elle en repoussant son assiette. Tu fais bien de ne pas chercher à te rapprocher d'elle.

Harry hocha la tête, d'un air qu'il voulait satisfait. Enfin, Hermione en venait à des sentiments plus raisonnables… qui se révélaient être les mêmes que les siens… Il renonça à tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, soupçonneux.

Neville les observait tour à tour, un sourire prêt à naître sur sa bouche qui dévorait les trois sortes de desserts qui leur étaient proposés. Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Ça ne marcherait pas… estima_-_t_-_elle. Vous êtes à la fois trop semblables et trop différents…

_-_ Et alors ? fit Neville. Qu'est_-_ce que ça fait ? Quand on s'aime…

Hermione l'interrompit d'un sourire.

_-_ Parfois l'amour ne suffit pas…

Neville fronça les sourcils. Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ça ne veut rien dire ce que tu racontes… comment peut_-_on être trop semblables et trop différents ? Et qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette histoire de bruyère ? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire que McGregor et moi… C'est pas parce que tu es Préfète en Chef que tu as le droit de te mêler de la vie privée des autres… Et puis tu peux pas parler Quidditch, comme tout le monde ? Au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ?

Neville piqua du nez dans son assiette. Hermione resta stoïque devant cette véhémente agression verbale.

_-_ Je te prêterai mon livre sur les runes, si tu souhaites savoir ce que signifie la bruyère, répondit_-_elle sur un ton un peu sec. Quant au Quidditch…

_-_ Quidditch ? Firent Ron, Dean et Seamus de concert.

_-_ Justement on se demandait si tu avais l'intention de nous faire gagner la coupe cette année encore ? demanda Dean.

_-_ Bien sûr qu'on va la gagner ! s'exclama Ron. Pas vrai, Harry ?

_-_ Au fait, intervint Neville, qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait Malone quand tu es entré dans la salle ?

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ Eh bien… commença_-_t_-_il un peu gêné. Il me disait juste qu'il était dommage qu'on ne puisse pas recommencer l'expérience de l'année dernière…

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? Questionna Hermione.

Les cinq garçons autour d'elle la fixèrent, totalement scandalisés.

_-_ Mais… Ron est un Gryffondor ! Lui rappela Seamus.

_-_ Et alors ? Insista Hermione.

_-_ Il ne peut pas être à la fois l'entraîneur des Poufsouffle et le gardien des Gryffondor ! Trancha Dean.

_-_ Il n'a qu'à devenir le gardien des Poufsouffle et les entraîner en même temps s'il tient tant que cela à jouer au Quidditch !

Un silence consterné accueillit ses paroles. Ron avança lentement la main vers le front de la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Hony ? Cette journée a été un peu difficile pour toi, mon trésor…

Hermione glissa un œil ironique vers lui.

_-_ Je vais très bien, rassure_-_toi, Ron. Mais si tu n'arrives pas à faire un choix, débrouille toi pour ne pas avoir à en faire… Je suis sûre que Mrs Chourave accepterait volontiers de te voir changer de Maison… à présent que tes notes en botanique ont légèrement augmenté.

Neville se mit à rire. Dean ne savait si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse. Harry se demandait où elle voulait en venir. Seamus tendit soudain l'index vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Vous savez, les gars… C'est pas tout à fait idiot ce qu'elle dit là !

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête narquois.

_-_ Vous imaginez l'équipe qu'on aurait si on prenait les meilleurs des quatre Maisons… On battrait l'équipe d'Angleterre… !

Les garçons prirent soudain un air songeur. Même Neville ne put s'empêcher de rêver à ce que serait l'équipe de Poudlard… Puis ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

_-_ Harry comme attrapeur ! Dirent Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ron.

_-_ Ginny comme poursuiveuse numéro un ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_ Et Debbie Coltrane des Serdaigle en numéro 2 ! s'écria Seamus.

_-_ Mais elle est nulle ! dit Neville.

_-_ Oui, mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle est jolie !

_-_ Seamus ! On parle sérieusement là !

_-_ Mais moi aussi !

_-_ Non, plutôt Fredericks et Dermott de Serpentard !

_-_ Dean ! On parle sérieusement là !

_-_ Mais moi aussi… Ils sont terribles comme poursuiveurs !

_-_ Stevens comme Batteur !

_-_ Et Crabbe ou Goyle en second batteur !

_-_ Mais vous allez bien vous là ?

_-_ Ben quoi ? On n'a pas fait mieux comme batteurs depuis Fred et George, non ?

_-_ De toutes façons… fit Neville. Ce sont eux qui refuseraient de jouer avec nous…

_-_ Et comme gardien…

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de proposer quiconque comme gardien.

_-_ Malone ! fit Seamus avec évidence. C'est le meilleur sur le terrain en ce moment.

_-_ Mais… dit Ron un fond de déception dans la gorge.

_-_ Y a bien le gardien des Serdaigle qui n'est pas mal non plus, ajouta Dean. Mais il a un peu trop la grosse tête. Et puis il voudra être capitaine ! Et moi je vote pour Harry capitaine de l'équipe idéale de Poudlard !

_-_ Mais… répéta Ron. Je veux bien être gardien moi ! Et je me fiche d'être capitaine.

_-_ Excuse_-_moi, Ron, intervint Dean, mais comme gardien t'es quand même pas terrible…

Ron se tourna vers Harry, une question au fond des yeux. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis de ça ? fit Ron fort contrarié.

_-_ Ben… qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort…

Harry regretta tout aussitôt ses paroles.

_-_ Ah ça alors ! murmura Ron. Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis…

_-_ On me l'avait jamais demandé avant, répondit Harry pour sa défense.

_-_ Alors, si tu avais à former une équipe tu ne me prendrais pas dedans ?

_-_ Pas comme gardien, en tous cas…

_-_ Moi non plus, assura Seamus.

Ron se retourna vers lui. Les oreilles rouges.

_-_ On ne te demande rien à toi ! aboya_-_t_-_il. Et puis qu'est_-_ce que tu connais au Quidditch d'abord ! T'es à peine fichu de tenir sur un balai…

Hermione posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami.

_-_ Calme_-_toi, Ron. Harry n'a jamais dit qu'il ne te voulait pas dans son équipe…

Ron fit une nouvelle volte_-_face.

_-_ Non ? interrogea_-_t_-_il, avec autant d'acrimonie dans la voix que d'espoir.

_-_ Mais… bafouilla Harry. Bien sûr que non !

_-_ Ah ? Et comme quoi alors, comme entraîneur ?

Harry allait répondre lorsque Hermione désigna aux garçons le Professeur Dumbledore qui se levait pour annoncer la fin du banquet. Il rappela les règles générales de l'école, conseilla aux nouveaux arrivés de se rapprocher des Préfets qui se feraient un plaisir de leur enseigner les us et coutumes en vigueur, répéta que la Forêt Interdite était toujours et plus que jamais interdite sous peine de mort – ce qui jeta un léger froid dans la salle. Il leur fit les recommandations habituelles et renonça à lire les trois feuillets recto verso que lui avait confié Rusard au début du repas…

_-_ Vous les trouverez demain en même temps que vos emplois du temps… conclut_-_il. A présent, profitez tous d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Messieurs les Préfets, Mesdemoiselles les Préfètes… veuillez conduire vos camarades dans vos salles communes respectives. Ah j'oubliais… Pour ceux qui se demanderaient si votre salle des Quatre Maisons serait toujours en service cette année, je puis dès à présent les rassurer. Vous pourrez dès demain vous retrouver dans cette salle commune à l'école. Pour ce soir, vos professeurs et moi_-_même avons jugé que la journée avait été suffisamment longue. Le couvre_-_feu ne va pas tarder et ce serait inciter à l'enfreindre que de vous accorder le droit de rejoindre cette salle dès à présent.

Ron frappa dans ses mains et appela les nouveaux à le suivre. Hermione resta un instant debout à la table des Gryffondor afin de surveiller que la sortie de la salle se passait sans heurt. Harry remarqua qu'elle gardait un œil sur les Serpentard. Elle lui fit un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, car elle devait encore se retrouver chez les Préfets pour prendre d'autres instructions pour le lendemain.

_-_ Ron aussi ? souffla Harry. Tant mieux… j'ai cru qu'il allait nous faire une crise de nerfs à table !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est bien toi qui as voulu parler Quidditch…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par_-_dessus les épaules de ses camarades. Elle fit un geste du menton vers McGregor qui guidait les Première Année vers la porte.

_-_ Je saurai ce que Rogue leur réserve à elle et Malefoy, murmura_-_t_-_elle à l'intention d'Harry.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules à son tour. Il aurait aimé voir Rogue retirer son insigne de Préfet à Malefoy, et celui de McGregor par la même occasion. De quoi rabattre son caquet à cette…adorable peste. Oui, ce serait une bonne leçon. Et de quoi éteindre dans ses magnifiques yeux de bronze cette flamme narquoise qui lui donnait toujours l'air de se moquer de tout et de tous. Et surtout de lui.

McGregor fit sortir les derniers Serpentard de la pièce. Elle se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry réalisa que la soirée était terminée. Il la regarda quitter la Grande Salle sans chercher à détourner les yeux. Elle disparut, avalée par la foule des Poufsouffle qui se pressaient pour sortir. Un drôle de petit pincement serra le cœur d'Harry. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose et chercha Neville des yeux. Il le vit en conversation avec Luna. Il le vit se pencher vers son visage pour prendre un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille étrange. Il la vit, elle, caresser la joue de Neville. Il les envia. Ils semblaient indifférents à ceux qui les bousculaient. Il les vit se faire un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, tandis que Luna était entraînée vers la sortie par ses camarades.

Neville revint vers Harry, le visage rieur.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Harry un peu brusquement. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ J'ai demandé à Luna la signification de la bruyère dans la magie runique…

_-_ Et alors ? grimaça Harry, feignant l'indifférence.

Neville se mit à rire.

_-_ Alors… T'es pas sorti de l'auberge, si tu veux mon avis…

Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ils entendirent la voix de Ron qui appelait les Première Année à se rallier à son insigne de Préfet. Harry bâilla. Il songea que le premier cours du lendemain serait un cours de Potions avec Rogue. Curieuse manière de commencer l'année. De quoi donner le ton. Il observait Neville à la dérobée tandis qu'ils marchaient nonchalamment dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le jeune homme paraissait avoir oublié ses craintes de la fin de l'après_-_midi. Il avait retrouvé sa volubilité et son sourire débonnaire. Harry frotta sa cicatrice. Il avait mal à la tête. Il était épuisé. Ces journées d'attente ne lui valaient pas grand_-_chose. Et pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant. Attendre.

Il monta directement se coucher. S'il pouvait dormir avant le retour de Ron ce serait toujours ça de gagné. Il n'avait aucune envie de reprendre la conversation sur le Quidditch ce soir. Il se glissa entre les draps qui prenaient déjà depuis quelques nuits l'humidité de l'automne. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de fermer ses rideaux. Il se dépêcha de le faire sans même reprendre sa baguette sur la table de chevet. La fatigue lui faisait la tête et les paupières lourdes. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

RAR du chap 98

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : ENFIN la rentrée! Enfin le retour de McGregor, et...bdanse autour du feu de joie HARRY EST AMOUREUX DE MCGREGOREUH! Yiha!_** C'est une danse indienne ?  
**_J'suis bien contente de retrouver tous les autres protagonistes, dis donc! Ca faisait longtemps! En route pour de nouvelles aventures! (Moi, surexitée? Jamais!)_** MDR ! Oui en route pour une nouvelle année pleine de rebondissements !  
**_Je me suis forcée à lire ce chapitre tout lentement, parce que..._** Tu voulais éviter l'over_-_dose ?

**_diablotin : haha tu cite dans ma review d'hier "Non. Pas d'animagus à ajouter à la liste des non déclarés… Le rat c'est suffisant !"donc tu laisse sous entendre qu'effectivement il pourrait etre des animagus mais déclarés, non ? _**MDR ! Non non pas d'animagus… Hahahahahha ! faut vraiment que je fasse attention à ce que j'écris !

**_Harana : Ma parole, tu publies même les dimnches et jours fériés!_** Quand je suis là oui ! **_J'ai poussé un grand ouf de soulagement quand j'ai lu que malfoy ne serait pas PeC..._** Dans ces circonstances se serait tendre le baton pour se faire battre… **_J'ai eu un frisson d'appréhension qd Patil a blablaté sur le compte d'Hermione (je ne crois pas aux paroles en l'air, surtout venant de ta part...lol)._** Va falloir que je fasse attention à ce que je dis, alors… **_Quant à harry, j'étais toute attendrie de le voir s'empêtrer dans ses sentiments. mais qu'est-ce qu'il attends pour foncer? J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire le coup du 'C'est trop dangereux pour ceux que j'aime d'exposer ainsi mes sentiments _**(va falloir le convaincre… penses_-_tu qu'Ellie aura assez d'arguments… ?) **_alors ceinture jusqu'à ma mort_** (d'autant qu'après ça va être difficile…) **_ou voldymoricide'... Sinon, j'ai adoré les discussions avec Remus._** (j'adore Remus moi aussi) **_DIS MOI qu'il va s'en sortir! Je veux pas qu'y mourut le meusieu! TT_** Mais moi non plus, je le veux pas…  
**_Et puis t'es sûre qu'il est trop tard pour Mister Rogue? Je ne parirais pas la dessus; après tout si Harry suit la bonne voie (j'entends: sortir avec Ellie), peut-être que ça l'influencera et qu'il verra qu'on est plus fort en étant deux que tout seul... Faudrait pour ça que tu lui donne un autre exemple, plus de son âge, avec Remus par exemple...Trouve une copine au lycanthrope et Rogue y regardera à deux fois avant de s'enfermer dans ses cachots...hum. En bref, faut pas que Remus meurt :D _**Hahahahaha ! Bon, quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs toi ! Quant à Rogue, je le vois mal porter son cœur en bandoulière… Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il est trop tard pour lui…  
**_Et encore une chose, je ne sais pas ce que cache encore Hermione comme secret mais j'espère sincèrement que ça n'a pas de rapport avec la Vouivre du château parce que mon rêve de la dernière fois m'a vraiment traumatisée! Lol_** Alors tu imagines ce que peuvent être ceux de ce pauvre Harry…

**_hadler_****_ : j'ai bien aimé le retour d'ellie dans poudlard, harry à enfin l'air de ne plus (trop) se voiler la face à son sujet, pit être qu'il va enfin réussir à prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui parler. Si ron à réussi avec sa capacité émotionnelle de cuillère à café, ya pas de raison que harry n'y arrive pas non plus, enfin, pas trop._** Hahahaha… Il avance, à petits pas, mais il avance…  
**_ben vais attendre ce soir pour en savoir un peu plus maintenant, je sens qu'on ne va pas manquer d'action dans les chapitres suivants avec malfoy et cie._** Entre autre, en effet !  
**_Tu as déjà écrit 154 chapitres ? whouaw, respect même. enfin, là je susi sure que ton histoire ne va pas être trop courte ça,_** c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! **_ni baclée sur la fin pour en finir,_** proportionnellement, je mets plus de temps à écrire la fin que tout le reste de la fic… et ce n'est pas seulement parce que j'ai moins de temps… **_d'ailleurs on n'est pas prêt d'en connaitre la fin, encore au moins 60 jours pour en arriver là ou tu en es, et tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir t'arrter là en plus, ça va être bien long tout ça, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre _**J'espère… On verra comment vous appréhenderez la fin, et que vous ne direz pas : tout ça pour ça…

**_samikitty : Bah, bah, ça fait pas de mal un peu d'enthousiasme, non ?_** Non ! au contraire ! **_Bon, ben, vivement la chanson du choixpeau !_** Enfin… je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi JKR nous a zappé la chanson au moins une fois… **_Et pauvre Harry, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me moquer gentiment de lui et en même temps, c'est mignon comme tout._** Oui, moi aussi je me moque de lui. Mais c'est très affectueux…

**_Ayako : Pour ce chapitre enfin Harry est sorti de sa phase de déni l'a admis ses sentiments, miracle ) bon pour que ça se concrétise va encore falloir attendre je présume (pov Ellie l'a le tps de mourir de vieillesse) _**Parce que tu crois qu'elle est du genre à laisser faire ?  
**_Mais j'ai pas vraiment compris comment ça se fait qu'ils sont tous a peu près arriV un par un..._** En fait, une partie seulement des élèves est arrivée au compte goutte. Compte tenu des circonstances, Dumbledore n'a pas pu faire autrement que d'autoriser les parents qui le souhaitaient à accompagner directement leurs enfants, afin de s'assurer eux_-_mêmes de leur sécurité. Comme Ellie qui habite en Ecosse. Neville et Luna, eux sont arrivés avec Algie Londubat qui revenait à Poudlard… Bien sûr, seuls ceux qui ont les moyens ou qui vivent près de l'école, ou loin d'un arrêt du Poudlard Express ont pu le faire. (oui je sais que dans les livres, il n'est dit nulle part que le train s'arrête qq part entre Londres et Pré_-_au_-_Lard… Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que des gens habitant l'Ecosse par exemple ou le Nord de l'Angleterre, soient obligés de descendre vers la capitale pour prendre un train qui va les ramener dans la direction d'où ils viennent. C'est illogique, et ça leur reviendrait quand même assez cher de déplacer ne serait_-_ce que la moitié de la famille sur deux jours –un pour l'aller un autre pour le retour_-_ pour envoyer leurs enfants à l'école et ce deux ou trois fois par an…) Donc, si certains arrêts sont supprimés faute d'usagers, cela réduit les risques sur le trajet du train. Dumbledore a du être sensible à cet argument… et les aurors du ministère également… Enfin, ce que j'en dis moi… Mais surtout ça a embêté profondément ce vieux cafard de Rusard…  
**_Sinon je trouve que Dame Agnes à super bien décris Sev (pauvre lui, ça donne envie d'aller le consoler... Je me porte volontaire! Qui a crié "pourqoi ça ne m'étonne pas..."?)_**MDR ! **_Et j'adore comment il arrive avec classe pour mettre fin à la dispute entre Draco (pas prefet en chef Nyark) et Mcgregor_** Ben oui, quand même, il faut bien qu'il ait un peu de classe, cet homme… il manque tellement de tout le reste…  
**_Au fait tu dis ds le chap précédent que Godric a tué Palpatine_** (MDR ! c'est un lapsus ou c'est volontaire ? non parce que je sais qu'on a comparé les HP à Stars War mais quand même !) **_c'est tiré du bouquin ou pas?_** Non, c'est forcément pas du bouquin, parce que Palatine, il n'y a que moi qui prétends qu'elle fait partie de l'histoire. C'est juste une association d'idée : Godric chevalier  tueur de dragons  combat Palatine la terrible Vouivre qui terrorise la région… c'est une réminiscence de mes lectures d'enfance… Y en a plein comme ça dans la fic… des trucs qui ressortent… Ha oui : Godric n'a pas **tué** Palatine, il l'a **terrassée**… cela signifie simplement qu'il l'a vaincu… D'ailleurs ce qui a du se passer –après tout on n'en a aucune certitude, que des présomptions_-_ c'est qu'il était sur le point de la tuer quand Serpentard est intervenu, lui qui parlait fourchelangue et qui a su « apprivoiser » la Vouivre…  
J'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions…

**_Alixe_****_ : Effectivement, j'ai compris que tous les commentaires avaient té effacés, tant pis. _**Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais voir si je les ai sauvegardé…  
**_Pauvre Harry, tu es dure avec lui, et je suppose que ce n'est que le début. Long sera le chemin vers le baiser…_** et semé d'embûches… lol !  
**_ça fait peur le discours de Dumbledore. Tu nous prépare pour une année difficile..._** Tu en doutais ?


	21. Chapitre 100 : Première Journée

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 100**

**Première Journée**

.  
.

Harry rêvait. Il savait qu'il rêvait. Il était à nouveau l'enfant malingre au cœur vide de toute joie. Il entendait autour de lui les cris et les rires d'autres enfants. Il sentait leur bonheur, leur gaîté. Lui était fermé à toute forme d'allégresse. Il était seul. Il sentait le froid dans son cœur, qui emplissait sa vie d'une détresse déjà amère. La colère couvait, aiguillonnée par les voix heureuses qui s'exclamaient. Comment trouver le monde beau quand la douleur étreignait sa poitrine. Quand les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux ne suscitaient que moqueries et humiliations. Quand les appels à l'aide restaient inentendus.

Harry se tourna dans son lit, agité et oppressé. Il crut qu'il s'éveillait, mais son rêve reprit son cours. Il était revenu à ce jour étrange où il avait pris conscience qu'il était différent. Il était dans le vivarium du Zoo. Il entendait toujours les cris d'admiration d'autres enfants heureux. Les serpents excités par les vibrations des vitres contre lesquelles se pressait une foule étouffante glissaient parmi les pierres. Ils étaient nombreux. Ils étaient menaçants. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, disait une voix dans la tête d'Harry. Il suffoquait pourtant, comprimé contre la vitre par des corps qui le bousculaient, gêné par les voix dans ses oreilles, incommodé par cette promiscuité qu'il fuyait d'ordinaire. Et le serpent leva la tête vers lui. Ses pupilles verticales le fixèrent et sa langue fourchue chercha l'odeur et la vibration de l'air.

_-_ N'aie pas peur. Ils ne peuvent te faire de mal. Tu le sais.

Harry reconnut la stupeur, l'amusement, la frayeur, et l'envie de regarder derrière lui, dans un réflexe incrédule.

_-_ C'est à moi que tu parles ?

_-_ Qui d'autre que toi pourrait me comprendre ?

_-_ Mais comment…

_-_ Parce que tu fais partie des nôtres…

Et les voix goguenardes qui se moquaient de lui encore une fois. Il parle aux serpents ! Il parle aux serpents ! Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il dit ? Qu'il faut l'enfermer chez les dingues… A nouveau écrasé contre la vitrine, Harry sentit la colère monter du plus profond de lui… Il savait que la vitre n'allait pas tarder à s'effacer… et qu'il allait tomber au milieu des reptiles énervés. Il ne sentit plus rien contre la paume de ses mains, ni contre sa joue, il s'abattait en avant. Le sol se rapprochait et… Harry s'éveilla dans un sursaut. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Les rideaux autour de lui rendaient la nuit plus noire que jamais. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, se répétait_-_il fébrilement. Au moins dans celui_-_là, il ne tuait personne. Même s'il avait ressenti des envies de meurtre, ce désir déchirant de se retourner contre ceux qui riaient, contre ceux qui étaient heureux, contre ceux qui appelaient leur mère pour leur montrer leurs découverte, contre ceux qui perchés sur les épaules de leurs pères voyaient le monde d'un peu plus haut, un peu plus grand, un peu plus beau.

Harry passa le dos de sa main sur ses joues. Les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue coulaient sur l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait les arrêter. C'était comme si son rêve continuait tout éveillé. Il se leva pour le faire cesser. Il marcha pieds nus sur les dalles froides du sol jusqu'aux toilettes du dortoir. Il avançait dans le brouillard, dans le noir, la main à peine posée sur le mur du couloir. Il était encore le petit garçon de dix ans aux sens bouleversés, à l'esprit empli de questions sans réponse, effrayé de se sentir différent et pourtant déjà fier de l'être.

Il resta longtemps dans les toilettes, à se baigner le visage d'eau froide, les mains presque glacées. Pourquoi avait_-_il fait ce rêve aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il n'avait cessé de songer à sa première rentrée ? Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait vu les Dursley dans son rêve et il n'y parvint pas. Ils emplissaient pourtant sa vie plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Plus qu'il ne le voulait tout court. Pourquoi Duddley n'était_-_il pas là ? Etait_-_ce parce qu'il était Duddley ? Dans les rêves, selon Lavande et Parvati les autres représentaient le rêveur lui_-_même. Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas pris la fuite comme cet idiot de Duddy ? **_Parce qu'il n'était pas Duddley… Et que ce n'était qu'un rêve !_** Mais s'il était réellement tombé dans le vivarium ce jour_-_là au Zoo, qu'aurait_-_il fait ? Il aurait ordonné au boa qui s'enroulait sur la branche au dessus de sa tête de fondre sur les Dursley et de les avaler tout cru. Il secoua la tête. Un nouveau jet d'eau froide sur la nuque chassa cette image qui le remplissait d'une joie sardonique. Il s'accroupit sur le sol glacé des toilettes, sous le lavabo, et posa son front douloureux sur ses genoux relevés. Ne plus dormir, c'était cela la solution. Ne plus dormir, pour ne plus rêver. Il finirait sa nuit, là, dans cette position incommode. Au moins, si le sommeil le reprenait, l'inconfort le réveillerait_-_il avant qu'il ne renouât le fil de son songe interrompu.

…

Au matin, Neville trouva son camarade assis sous les lave_-_mains, la tête appuyée à la porcelaine du lavabo. Il l'éveilla doucement pour lui demander s'il était malade.

_-_ Quelle heure est_-_il ? questionna Harry.

_-_ Bientôt celle de commencer une nouvelle année, répondit Neville en souriant.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Les craintes de la veille semblaient avoir quitté le jeune homme.

_-_ Tu vas mieux qu'hier soir ? reprit_-_il en se levant.

Ses membres ankylosés lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur. Neville hocha la tête.

_-_ Beaucoup mieux, dit le jeune Londubat. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Harry fit couler l'eau chaude pour réchauffer ses mains et sa nuque endolorie.

_-_ On a tous une période de panique, tu sais, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, fit Neville dans une moue un peu embarrassée. Mais c'est passé à présent. Vous savoir tous autour de moi… me retrouver ici à Poudlard… C'est comme si tout avait été effacé. Je déplacerais les montagnes, s'il le fallait. Je soutiendrais à moi tout seul les murs du château…

Harry posa au passage sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_-_ Prends garde, Neville, dit_-_il, il se pourrait qu'on te le demande…

Neville haussa les épaules.

_-_ De toutes façons, reprit_-_il au bout d'un moment. On ne m'en demandera pas autant qu'à toi…

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Les yeux clairs de Neville dans ceux plus sombres d'Harry ; le visage du premier encore potelé des rondeurs de l'enfance face à celui du second plus grave et émacié, tous deux blessés par la vie, leur destin séparé par quelques heures de plus ou de moins… Qu'est_-_ce qui avait fait toute la différence ? Aucun des deux n'aurait su le dire. Ils étaient là pourtant face à face. Neville tendit sa main et Harry la prit. Il la serra sans un mot, puis, toujours sans parler, il quitta la salle d'eau.

Dans la chambre, Seamus émergeait du sommeil, tandis que Dean sifflotait en préparant soigneusement ses vêtements pour la journée. Ils le saluèrent joyeusement. Ron était encore sous les couvertures, maugréant déjà contre ses camarades qui ne savaient laisser aux autres les quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaire auxquelles ils avaient droit. Ron eût aimé prolonger son rêve et Harry l'envia, lui qui fuyait les siens comme des maladies contagieuses.

Harry se dépêcha de se préparer. Son estomac criait famine et il se demandait pourquoi lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé la veille au soir. Il décida de n'être plus amoureux du tout lors du petit déjeuner, ni durant le reste de la journée d'ailleurs, ni de la semaine. Il descendit au rez_-_de_-_chaussée en se demandant si le fait de fermer son esprit pourrait lui éviter de penser à McGregor, l'empêcher d'entendre sa voix, lui interdire de la regarder. Il se força à répondre aux saluts de ses camarades qui se retournaient sur son passage pour lui faire des signes et des sourires amicaux. Fermer son esprit n'était pas une solution. Il se fermait à tout. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Il allait encore passer pour un prétentieux ou un personnage lunatique. Il devait se résigner à la laisser envahir son espace vital et ses pensées.

Il entra dans la Grande salle. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas encore à la table des Serpentard. Il marcha d'un pas alerte vers la table des Gryffondor, où Hermione l'attendait une pile de documents sous le bras. Elle lui tendit plusieurs feuilles, sur un "Bonjour Harry !" affairé. Harry empocha son emploi du temps sans y jeter un œil. Il le connaissait déjà par cœur. Il examina les autres feuillets attachés ensemble. Ce n'était autre que la liste des objets prohibés par Rusard. Le concierge, cette année encore, n'avait pas lésiné sur les superlatifs qualifiant l'interdiction. Harry ne retint pas son sourire lorsqu'il constata que Rusard avait pratiquement recopié tout le catalogue des articles de chez Weasley Frères.

_-_ Heureusement, il n'avait que celui de l'année dernière ! souffla la voix de Ginny à son oreille. Toutes les nouveautés ont échappé à l'œil de lynx de ce vieil Argus. Bonjour Harry !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_ Bonjour Ginny, lui sourit Harry. Tu me sembles de bonne humeur, pour une première journée de classe.

_-_ Oui, admit la jeune fille en riant. La première journée de classe, c'est toujours la meilleure… avec la dernière !

Harry aurait bien voulu continuer à partager l'humeur joyeuse de Ginny, mais Hermione rappela à la jeune préfète ses responsabilités. La préfète en chef déposa entre les mains de Ginny une pile d'emploi du temps.

_-_ Les Sixième Année ! Distribue ! Où est Ron ? Je suis sûre qu'il fait exprès d'attendre que j'ai terminé de donner ces fichus emplois du temps pour apparaître !

Elle tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse.

_-_ Wahow! fit Ginny. Ça donne envie d'être Préfète en Chef, pas vrai Harry ! Tu me vois aussi stressée qu'elle l'année prochaine ?

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Toi ? Stressée ? Franchement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer… Même en Préfète en Chef !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et Ginny le quitta quand Neville vint prendre place à table. Hermione se jeta sur lui pour lui fourrer son emploi du temps ainsi que les recommandations de Rusard entre les mains. Elle lui demanda s'il avait vu Ron et disparut avant qu'il eût pu lui répondre.

_-_ Potions ! déclara Neville sur une grimace.

Il se saisit d'une tranche de brioche et mordit dedans avec appétit.

_-_ Bon, prenons des forces alors ! conclut_-_il. T'as vu la tête de Rogue hier soir ? J'ai comme l'impression que cette année va être pire que les autres !

Il se resservit une autre ration de porridge, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé la première. Harry l'imita. La faim lui donnait des brûlures d'estomac.

_-_ Bon appétit ! s'exclama Seamus qui arrivait à table.

Lui et Dean se servirent allègrement et commencèrent à manger. Hermione vint enfin s'asseoir à sa place. Elle fulminait toujours contre Ron qui n'était toujours pas descendu. Il arriva en courant, suivi par un groupe de fillettes de Deuxième et Première Année menées par Jezebel Dawson. Les garçons ricanèrent. Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Désolé, Trésor…, murmura_-_t_-_il en passant derrière elle. Elles m'ont coincé quand je sortais des toilettes. Je ne sais pas ce que leur a raconté cette idiote de Dawson mais elles s'imaginent que c'est moi le Préfet en Chef !

Il entreprit de se servir son petit déjeuner tout en offrant force sourires à Hermione. Dean et Seamus échangeaient des regards entendus, malgré Neville qui tentait d'attirer leur attention sur l'œil mauvais de Ron.

_-_ Vous savez, dit soudain le jeune Londubat pour détourner l'intérêt des jeunes gens des efforts désespérés de Ron pour retrouver les bonnes grâces de sa bien_-_aimée. J'ai repensé à ce dont nous parlions hier soir à propos de Quidditch.

Son intervention eut l'effet escompté. Même Hermione leva la tête vers lui. Seul Harry eut soudain une vague inquiétude. Il n'était pas certain qu'aborder ce sujet à nouveau fût une très bonne idée.

_-_ A propos de l'équipe idéale ? insista Dean.

_-_ Justement, fit Neville. L'équipe idéale n'existe pas vraiment. Je veux dire que mon équipe idéale ne serait pas forcément la tienne… Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire, l'équipe idéale.

_-_ Si ! le contredit Seamus. On prend les meilleurs de chaque équipe et…

_-_ Mais ça ne suffit pas ! persévéra Neville. Il ne suffit pas de prendre les meilleurs, il faut prendre des joueurs qui forment une équipe ! Regarde Ron ! Il n'est pas terrible au Quidditch…

_-_ Merci Neville ! se vexa Ron.

_-_ Mais quand il joue avec Ginny, ils sont exceptionnels ! continua Neville sans se formaliser de l'intervention de son ami.

_-_ Tu trouves ? fit Ron avec une pointe de fierté.

_-_ Mais c'est parce que Ginny est exceptionnelle ! soupira Dean avec regrets.

Il tourna la tête vers le bout de la table où les Sixième Année s'étaient regroupés. Ron tourna son nez. Hermione souffla.

_-_ Vous et votre Quidditch vous allez faire fâcher tout le monde ! grommela_-_t_-_elle. Je trouve déjà que ça met une mauvaise ambiance entre Maisons…

_-_ Justement ! fit Seamus. Il vaut mieux se disputer par Quidditch interposé qu'en se tapant dessus non ?

_-_ C'est très probant, jusqu'à présent… railla Hermione.

_-_ Chut ! Chut ! Chut ! fit Neville. Hermione a raison ! Et toi aussi Seamus ! Oui, le Quidditch est un excellent exutoire et oui, cela n'aide pas à l'entente entre les Maisons… Alors…

Il prit un air mystérieux, se pencha légèrement au_-_dessus de la table.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas…

Il regarda tour à tour chacun de ses camarades expectatifs.

_-_ … faire quatre équipes qui regrouperaient des joueurs des différentes Maisons ?

Le silence qui suivit déconcerta le jeune homme.

_-_ Mon idée ne vous plait pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est idiot ! fit Ron.

_-_ Irréalisable ! dit Harry.

_-_ Complètement stupide ! asséna Seamus.

_-_ Comment on ferait pour les couleurs ? demanda Dean.

Seule Hermione paraissait songeuse.

_-_ Il faudrait faire de nouvelles sélections, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Et désigner de nouveaux capitaines. Ça permettrait à de nombreux jeunes gens de tenter leur chance…

_-_ Et Ron pourrait se retrouver entraîneur et gardien de son équipe…

_-_ Mais qui le voudrait comme gardien ! murmura Seamus.

_-_ Harry peut_-_être ! fit Dean, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Seamus se mit à rire et renversa son bol de porridge. Il se pencha vers Lavande et Parvati pour leur réclamer le saladier afin de se resservir. Les deux demoiselles lui tournèrent ostensiblement le dos. Le jeune homme s'offusqua de cette grossièreté caractérisée.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, goguenard. Je croyais que ça marchait pour toi avec Lavande à la fin de l'année… et que tu avais l'intention de lui écrire cet été pendant les vacances…

Seamus prit un air d'incompréhension totale.

_-_ Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je lui ai écris au mois de juillet et elle m'a gentiment répondu. Ensuite plus rien ! Je lui ai écrit une bonne dizaine de lettres et pas de nouvelles jusqu'à hier dans le train ! Et là elle me claque la porte du compartiment au nez ! J'ai rien compris !

_-_ Une dizaine de lettres ? s'étonna Neville.

_-_ Au moins ! Dis donc Hermione, toi qui es une fille, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Hermione essuya calmement le coin de ses lèvres avec sa serviette et d'un coup de baguette nettoya le porridge renversé. Elle sourit à Seamus.

_-_ Très cher Seamus, dit_-_elle très sarcastique. Quand on décide de courtiser une fille, on s'efforce de n'en courtiser qu'une seule à la fois…

_-_ Mais !… c'était pour augmenter mes chances ! se défendit Seamus.

Hermione hocha la tête, d'un air navré.

_-_ C'est concluant, en effet ! constata_-_t_-_elle.

Elle repoussa son bol et s'excusa auprès des autres jeunes gens, car elle devait retrouver McGonagall pour de plus amples informations sur le rôle des Préfets en Chef. Elle se leva lentement et quitta son banc. Seamus la regardait toujours, attendant son explication.

_-_ La prochaine fois, reprit Hermione comme en confidence, si tu ne peux t'empêcher de courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois… évite les meilleures amies et les sœurs jumelles … parce qu'en général les filles se racontent ce genre de choses, et elles se montrent parfois leur correspondance… C'est très désagréable de retrouver des mots qu'on a cru uniques dans une lettre qui ne nous est pas adressée…

Dean se frappa le front.

_-_ Je t'avais dit que la photocopieuse c'était pas une bonne idée, Seam !

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ Hein ? fit Neville.

Hermione leva les bras au ciel et les laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance.

_-_ Irrécupérables ! l'entendit prononcer Harry alors qu'il expliquait à Ron et Neville ce qu'était une photocopieuse.

Seamus essaya de retenir Hermione.

_-_ S'il te plait, Hermione ! tu pourrais pas m'aider à rattraper le coup ! Au moins avec Lavande ? Ou bien Parvati...? Padma ?…

_-_ Tu n'es qu'un mufle ! Seamus Finnigan ! déclara Hermione sans se retourner.

Seamus se laissa retomber sur son banc.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a donc contre moi elle aussi ? Elle s'est levée du pied gauche ?

Il se pencha par_-_dessus la table, vers Ron qui riait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as fait ? accusa_-_t_-_il férocement.

_-_ Mais… rien ! s'offusqua le jeune rouquin.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être pour ça ! renifla Seamus. Je t'avertis Weasley ! Tu as intérêt à être vraiment **_très gentil_** avec elle cette année ! Je te rappelle qu'elle est préfète en Chef et que de son humeur dépend notre tranquillité !

_-_ Mais ! Mais !… répétait Ron, éberlué. Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Parce que si une fille est de mauvaise humeur, c'est forcément la faute de son petit ami !

Ron baissa les yeux sur Harry.

_-_ Oh toi ça va ! fit_-_il aigrement. Et si un garçon est de mauvaise humeur, c'est forcément parce que son soi_-_disant meilleur ami a refusé de le garder dans l'équipe…?

Il se leva lui aussi.

_-_ Mais ! Mais ! fit Harry à son tour. J'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas te garder dans l'équipe !

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Ron plein d'espoir.

_-_ J'ai juste dit que t'étais pas terrible comme gardien…

Ron renifla et ne le laissa pas finir. Il quitta la table malgré les protestations d'Harry.

_-_ … mais ça veut pas dire que je ne te veux pas à un autre poste !

Ron haussa les épaules et fit un geste qui signifiait "Cause toujours" sans même tourner la tête vers ses amis.

_-_ Vous croyez que les profs accepteraient qu'on fasse quatre équipes qui n'appartiendraient pas aux Maisons ? s'interrogea Dean.

_-_ Mais à quel poste tu veux le mettre ? demanda Seamus. T'es pas sérieux quand tu dis que tu le veux dans ton équipe… hein ?

_-_ Ho ! La ferme, Seamus ! gronda Harry.

Neville était plié de rire sur la table. Dean et Seamus laissèrent le jeune Londubat à son fou rire et Harry à son exaspération. Quand ils furent calmés tous les deux, Harry soupira.

_-_ Tu crois qu'une première journée est significative du reste de l'année, Neville ?

Neville essuya ses yeux et reprit son souffle.

_-_ Je n'ai eu qu'un P à mon examen de Divination, tu sais Harry… Je ne sais pas lire les signes de ce genre… Mais on sera bientôt fixés… Les Sixième Année ont un cours avec Trelawney ce matin… Luna et Ginny nous annonceront qui doit mourir cette année…

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Parle pas de malheur… grogna_-_t_-_il.

Il se leva de table.

_-_ Allez, viens, Neville ! De toutes façons, un cours avec Rogue pour commencer l'année, je ne vois rien qui puisse être pire !

_-_ Eh ! Potter !

Neville se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Je te laisse, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non ! le retint Harry, désemparé.

Elle était déjà là, un sourire sur les lèvres, une étincelle d'espièglerie au fond de ses yeux aux reflets d'or.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu plus brusquement que prévu.

_-_ Rien… Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais récupéré ton cerveau.

Harry se sentit rougir. Il fut reconnaissant à Neville de faire semblant de s'absorber dans la lecture des recommandations de Rusard. Il baissa les yeux et son regard tomba sur l'insigne de Préfet de la jeune fille. Il désigna du menton le badge sur la robe de McGregor.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu as sauvé ton insigne ?

Ellie McGregor caressa du bout des doigts l'emblème de sa fonction. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

_-_ Pour cette fois, en effet… commenta_-_t_-_elle. Ce n'est pas que je le regretterais vraiment, mais je serai chagrinée de devoir le rendre… surtout si c'est pour avoir envoyé ce malotru de Malefoy à l'infirmerie. On devrait au contraire me remettre une médaille pour cela.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Tu ne me crois pas, Potter ? Tu crois que j'accorde une réelle importance à ce morceau de métal ? Tu crois que je ne mesure la valeur d'une personne qu'à sa fonction ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Si cela t'indiffère tant que cela, pourquoi as_-_tu accepté l'insigne ? provoqua_-_t_-_il.

McGregor se rapprocha de lui, presque à le toucher.

_-_ Parce que quand on n'aime pas obéir, Potter, susurra_-_t_-_elle, il vaut mieux se débrouiller pour être de ceux qui commandent…

Elle lui décocha un regard rebelle et un sourire mutin. Le cœur d'Harry accéléra le rythme de ses battements.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce… qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé avec Rogue ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Il n'a pas été trop dur, au moins ?

McGregor se mit à rire.

_-_ Ce type est odieux, chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Mais je m'en fiche. Malefoy était encore plus mal à l'aise que moi. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Rogue vous a menacé de vous envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite ? ironisa_-_t_-_il. Malefoy a un souvenir inoubliable de sa première punition…

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua McGregor avec un sourire narquois.

Elle fit un geste de la main pour chasser le sujet.

_-_ En fait, il ne nous a pas menacé du tout, sauf de nous reprendre notre insigne bien sûr… Il nous a parlé de l'honneur de la Maison de Serpentard, et de l'image que nous offrions aux regards des autres… Comme si Malefoy pouvait être sensible à ce genre de choses.

Elle sembla plongée dans ses pensées quelques secondes et son sourire s'effaça.

_-_ Il est terrible dans la colère, tu sais Potter… Il est blessant et détestable. Il est si froid que ses paroles sont comme des lames tranchantes… Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de lui sauter à la gorge ou de fondre en larmes…

_-_ Je sais, murmura Harry, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Elle releva la tête, à peine pâlie et força son sourire.

_-_ Mais au moins ai_-_je prouvé à Malefoy que j'avais autant de volonté et de caractère que lui… Il n'est pas encore né celui qui fera pleurer Ellen Alba McGregor…

_-_ Et… reprit Harry un peu mal à l'aise. Il vous a donné quoi comme punition ?

McGregor fit une grimace.

_-_ Préparer sa classe chaque soir, avec Malefoy, pour apprendre à travailler ensemble…

_-_ Mais c'est horrible ! fit Harry dégoûté.

_-_ Quoi donc ? s'étonna McGregor. De devoir nettoyer les chaudrons des autres ? De travailler pour le Professeur Rogue ? Ou bien de devoir passer une heure avec Malefoy tous les soirs ? D'être obligé de se montrer aimable avec lui, de partager le même espace, de lui adresser la parole, de frôler ses mains en lui passant les parchemins à déposer sur les tables… ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il détestait cette manière insolente qu'elle avait de regarder dans les yeux… Et ce sourire… irritant était tout bonnement insupportable. Mais comment avait_-_il pu se croire amoureux d'elle ? Il se tourna désespérément vers Neville qui feuilletait toujours la liste des objets interdits par le concierge.

_-_ Hum ! fit Harry. A propos des cachots de Rogue… on va être en retard si on n'y va pas tout de suite.

_-_ Salut, Londubat… A plus tard, Potter…

Neville fit un signe de la main à la jeune fille et suivit Harry qui marchait devant à grands pas.

_-_ Tais_-_toi, Neville… !

_-_ J'ai rien dit ! répondit Neville.

…

La première heure de cours fut silencieuse. Harry remarqua avec délices le visage fermé de Malefoy. Le jeune Serpentard gardait les yeux baissés, la mâchoire crispée et le geste sec.

Trois fois, Rogue le rappela à l'ordre, la voix froide et la parole acerbe.

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy voudrait_-_il avoir l'élémentaire courtoisie de cesser de remuer son chaudron lorsque j'explique la marche à suivre pour cette potion difficile… Si Monsieur Malefoy possède la science infuse que ne vient_-_il sur cette estrade faire le cours à ma place, au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles… Monsieur Malefoy aurait_-_il l'amabilité de traîner son ennui jusqu'à mon bureau à la fin de ce cours…

Harry, lui, traîna pour ramasser ses affaires. Conscient toutefois que Rogue ne consentirait à dire à Malefoy ce qu'il avait à lui dire que lorsqu'il serait seul avec lui, il s'arrangea pour traîner encore dans les parages du cachot. Il posa ses livres à terre et entreprit de lacer ses chaussures, l'ouie tendue vers la classe. "Drago ! Entendit_-_il. N'avez vous pas compris ce que je vous ai dit hier soir ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !"

Et Drago répondit, froidement : "Vous avez choisi votre camp, Monsieur. Vous n'avez pas autorité pour me dicter ma conduite. Tant que je ne trouble pas vos cours, vous n'avez rien à me dire. Père s'est bien trompé sur vous…"

Il y eut un silence et Harry crut qu'il allait être pris en flagrant délit de curiosité. Mais la voix de Rogue reprit, plus glaciale que jamais et pourtant jamais aussi pressante.

_-_ Laissez votre père où il est, Drago. Il ne peut plus rien pour vous, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais moi je peux encore vous éviter de perdre votre vie… et je le ferai quoi qu'il m'en coûte, tant que je dirigerai cette Maison… Par Merlin ! Vous êtes intelligent, Drago ! N'avez_-_vous pas compris les leçons…

_-_ Si la promesse que vous avez faite à Père vous embarrasse, Monsieur, je peux vous en délier… Je suis majeur et n'ai point besoin de chaperon.

_-_ Oh non, Drago, ragea Rogue. Celui qu'elle embarrasse c'est vous et non moi. Vous ne ferez pas de moi un parjure. Sortez.

Harry entendit le pas traînant de Malefoy avancer vers la porte. Il reprit ses affaires au sol et se plaqua contre le mur du couloir, tâchant de se cacher parmi les élèves qui attendaient que le professeur Rogue leur permît d'entrer. Drago s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur du cachot.

_-_ Pour être parjure, Monsieur, dit_-_il avec morgue, il suffit d'une fois.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir. Et la voix de Rogue reprit.

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy, quand vous aurez terminé de ranger cette classe avec Miss McGregor, vous viendrez me trouver dans mon bureau… ou plutôt non… Vous irez trouver Mr Rusard dans le sien. Il me semble qu'il a entrepris de ranger les archives qui se trouvent dans les étages supérieur et je crois qu'il ne serait pas contre une aide impromptue…

_-_ Bien Monsieur… Puis_-_je demander combien de temps durera cette retenue ?

_-_ Le temps que je jugerai nécessaire, Malefoy, ou que vous vous décidiez à faire preuve de moins d'arrogance envers moi. Et si vous vous avisiez encore une fois de ne pas manifester durant mes cours l'intérêt que je suis en droit d'exiger d'un élève de Septième Année, je puis vous assurer que vous passerez l'année entière en retenue.

_-_ L'année entière ? répéta Drago sur un sourire ironique. Vous vous avancez beaucoup, Monsieur…

Il referma cependant la porte avant que le professeur n'eût le temps de le menacer d'une autre sanction. Son sourire se changea en un rictus rageur. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers les élèves de Première Année qui se pressaient déjà devant le cachot, attendant qu'on leur permît d'entrer. Il reprit contenance, et, hautain, il en bouscula quelques uns pour se frayer un passage. Harry suivit ses pas, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer par lui. Il coupa par les jardins pour se rendre dans les serres où avaient lieu le cours de botanique. Il pénétra dans la serre n°4 juste après Mrs Chourave et se faufila auprès de Neville qui lui avait gardé une place. Il réalisa qu'ils avaient cours avec les Poufsouffle et que la jeune fille en face de lui n'était autre qu'Isadora Marchinson. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et un signe discret de la main. Il lui répondit de même et adressa à Neville un haussement d'épaule. Hermione lui fit de gros yeux mécontents et il sut qu'il aurait droit à un sermon pour son retard. Ron boudait toujours, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à feindre l'indifférence aux explications de son ami concernant l'échange quelque peu acerbe entre Malefoy et Rogue. Et tandis qu'ils dépotaient des semis de plantes médicinales afin de les planter dans le terreau des jardinières, Harry leur raconta à voix basse les termes plus ou moins insultants que l'élève et le professeur s'étaient envoyé à la figure. Il leur apprit aussi ce que McGregor lui avait dit au sujet de leur punition commune à elle et Malefoy. Hermione parut satisfaite. Au moins, du temps où il serait occupé à ranger le cachot de Rogue ou les archives de Rusard, Malefoy ne serait pas en train de fomenter quelque révolte ou d'apprendre à ses complices comment user des sortilèges interdits…

Ils se turent comme le Professeur Chourave passait près d'eux pour vérifier leur travail. Elle félicita Neville, comme à son habitude, et encouragea Harry d'un sourire. Elle invita Isadora Marchinson à venir aider son camarade qui lui paraissait toutefois un peu malhabile avec les plants fragiles de basilic.

_-_ Qui pourrait nous dire ce qu'il sait sur cette petite merveille de la nature ? demanda Mrs Chourave dans un sourire aux jeunes gens.

Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille fit un signe de tête à son camarade pour lui laisser la préséance.

_-_ Le Basilic, commença Neville avec assurance, _ocium__ basilicum, _de son nom latin, est originaire de l'Inde. On utilise l'herbe entière, fraîche ou séchée, ainsi qu'en huiles essentielles pour certaines pommades contre les piqûres de certains insectes, contre les affections des bronches. On le trouve également dans des potions d'allégresse, ou de soins contre les refroidissements. Cette plante entre également dans la composition de philtre d'amour et dans certains rituels destinés à calmer les querelles amoureuses.

Mrs Chourave hocha vigoureusement la tête, tandis que Harry et Isadora retiraient vivement leurs mains du pied de basilic.

_-_ Très bien Monsieur Londubat, cinq points pour Gryffondor… s'exclama le Professeur d'un air satisfait. Quelqu'un voudrait ajouter quelque chose ?

_-_ Oui, M'dame ! fit Seamus de l'autre côté de son bac à fleurs. Faites en un stock pour Weasley ! Ça nous évitera peut_-_être les scènes de ménage entre lui et sa Préfète en Chef…

Hermione leva aussitôt la main :

_-_ Droit de réponse, Professeur, clama_-_t_-_elle.

Seamus rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque Mrs Chourave accorda la parole à la jeune fille.

_-_ Je suggère à Monsieur Finnigan, Professeur, de prendre chaque matin une grande décoction de feuilles de sauge, ainsi qu'une inhalation quotidienne de cette même plante, afin de purifier son esprit et de chasser toutes les incongruités qu'on pourrait y trouver s'il nous venait l'idée saugrenue de vouloir lire dans ses pensées. Comme chacun le sait, la sauge outre ses grandes vertus curatives, apporte lorsqu'on l'utilise en potions diverses une perspicacité accrue et est réputée pour donner la sagesse…

Justin Finch_-_Fletchey qui justement avait un plant de sauge entre les mains, appela Seamus et lui lança la plante par_-_dessus son bac.

_-_ Eh ! Finn ! Commence donc ton propre stock avec ça ! fit_-_il.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Mrs Chourave leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Très bien ! Très bien ! dit_-_elle. Apprendre en riant, il n'y a rien de tel pour retenir la leçon…

Elle saisit un plant devant elle et le montra à la classe.

_-_ Alors ? Quid de la valériane et des soins qui lui conviennent ?

Une dizaine de mains se levèrent. Un sourire enthousiaste se dessina sur le visage jovial du Professeur de Botanique.

Et tandis que Lavande Brown répondait à la question, Ron grommelait contre Seamus et cherchait auprès d'Harry un soutien amical. Soulagé de retrouver le jeune Weasley dans des dispositions plus sereines à son égard, Harry passa le reste du cours à hocher la tête à tout ce qu'il voulut bien lui raconter. A vrai dire, il ne songeait qu'à ce qu'il avait entendu dans le cachot de Rogue et il se demandait pourquoi Rogue s'obstinait à vouloir tenir une promesse dont tout le monde se moquait, y compris et surtout le principal intéressé. Toutefois, Hermione avait raison, tant qu'il serait sous la surveillance de Rogue ou de Rusard, Malefoy ne serait pas en état de nuire à quiconque… sauf peut_-_être à McGregor. Harry se promit de recommander à la jeune fille de se montrer prudente avec Drago. De ne pas le provoquer et de ne surtout pas susciter sa colère…

_-_ Pardon, Isadora ?… Tu disais ? demanda Harry ramené soudain dans la serre n°4 par une question de la jeune Poufsouffle qu'il n'avait écoutée qu'à moitié.

Ce fut Ron qui reprit, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

_-_ Isadora voulait savoir si Ginny pratiquait toujours ses sortilèges de coquettes…

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le regard du jeune Potter.

_-_ J'en sais rien, moi ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Ron ? C'est son frère… ou mieux demande le donc à elle_-_même ?

Isadora haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je vais le faire, assura_-_t_-_elle. Je pensais juste que tu devais être au courant, puisque…

Elle haussa encore une fois les épaules. Ron souriait toujours.

_-_ Puisque quoi ? voulut savoir Harry interloqué.

Isadora lui fit un sourire entendu.

_-_ Allez, Harry, tout le monde vous a vu ce matin vous embrasser à la table du petit déjeuner.

Neville releva la tête vivement, l'œil curieux. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Mais non… balbutia le jeune homme.

Une sueur glacée enserra son front et refroidit son dos entre ses omoplates.

_-_ Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser pour dire bonjour…

Isadora hocha la tête en riant. Ses amies de Poufsouffle en firent autant. Ron donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son ami.

_-_ Aïe ! fit celui_-_ci.

Il renonça à expliquer quoi que ce fût. Mrs Chourave donna le signal de la fin du cours et les élèves se dispersèrent à la sortie de la serre.

Harry et ses amis regagnaient le château et traversaient le parc en direction du perron lorsque l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle leur tomba dessus. Malone donna quelques bourrades amicales à Harry dont l'épaule n'était pas encore remise du coup de coude de Ron.

_-_ Alors ? dit en souriant de toutes ses dents le capitaine des Poufsouffle. C'est quoi cette histoire d'équipe de quidditch mélangées ? C'est toi qui en as eu l'idée, Potter.

_-_ Non, c'est Neville ! se défendit Harry. Et qui est_-_ce qui t'en a parlé à toi ?

_-_ Finnigan ! Il a dit qu'on en reparlerait ce soir dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons… Tu y seras bien sûr ? Et vous ferez passer le mot à ta sœur, Weasley ! Parce que je la veux dans mon équipe la sœur Weasley !

Chacun de ses équipiers donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry et de Ron en passant.

_-_ Par Merlin et Morgane et toutes les cartes de chocogrenouilles ! grogna ce dernier.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend à Finnigan ? s'étonna Harry. C'était juste une idée en l'air… Non ? insista_-_t_-_il auprès de Neville et Hermione.

_-_ Oh tu sais, nous le quidditch… fit Neville d'une petite voix.

Le regard en dessous qu'il lança à Hermione alerta Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder cependant. Ginny et McGregor s'avançaient vers eux, d'un pas très décidé. Il prit vivement la tangente et fit un grand détour pour rentrer au château sans croiser les jeunes filles. La toute première leçon qu'il avait appris de Duddley : quand on n'était pas capable d'affronter les problèmes, mieux valait se débrouiller pour les éviter.

* * *

**_RAR du chap 99_**

**_Namyothis_****_ : j'ai hate de savoir ce que peux signifier le chardon._** Heu… la bruyère veux-t dire ? **_Même si je trouve ce chapitre d'encore plus mauvaise augure que d'habitude,_** Ron t'a filé sa supertistionnite chronique en plus ! **en plus j'aime quand Harry et Ron s'enguelent. Hahahahaha… **oui c'est toujours assez psychédélique…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Génial Dumbledore! _**Oui, il a l'air allumé comme ça mais ça fonctionne encore pas mal là dedans ! **_Que signifie la bruyère?_** Si je te le dis maintenant tu ne vas pas te ronger les sangs jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'apprenne… **_et pourquoi parler de sa signification runique?_** Parce que la bruyère a une connotation de tristesse et de mélancolie aujourd'hui… mais pour les anciennes civilisations celtes elle signifiait… Hé mais tu as failli m'avoir là… oulà vous êtes de malins vous… faudra faire attention la prochaine fois…  
**_Harry va-t-il enfin dire oui à l'amour?lol_** MDR ! On dirait un résumé des feux de l'amour !

**_ly-hastes : tu nes po allé de mains morte pour la chanson_** C'est la dernière fallait marquer les esprits. **_pis géniel lidé du phoenix pour rogue (pas bon en orto)_** Je trouve aussi…**_je ne me voix po atendre 1 an pour finir une fic dont les chapt sort «1 par jour» mais ce nest po grave bon pour finir donne moi le nombre du chapt ds lequel elli va sortir avec notre pitit rikiki ryry hihihi (rire ironique)_** Non. D'abord, comment tu sais s'ils vont sortir ensemble ?

**_Keana : di donc, la prochaine disctution de quidditch risque d'etre piquante .._**. Hahahahaha ! Et je te raconte pas la prochaine !

**_flo0o'z_****_ : Euh...J'ai trop de questions à poser(dont la plupart seront sans réponses)et je ne sais par où commencer... Alors:Malefoy ne devrait-il pas se faire discret pour mieux servir son maître?A moins que ce ne soit une diversion... _**Discret ? Malefoy ? C'est pour le coup qu'on se méfierait de lui deux fois plus qu'à l'ordinaire…

**_hadler_****_ : joli discours du choixpeau, mais nous n'en attendions pas moins. _**Je savais qu'on l'attendait ! Si vous saviez la pression que j'avais ! **_Je me demande quelle sera l'analyse précise d'Hermionne._** Effectivement… qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut bien tirer de cela ? Et si pour une fois le Choixpeau ne faisait que dire ce que tout le monde sait déjà ?  
**_Il n'en démords pas le ronnie, contre serpentard un jour, contre serpentard toujours. _**C'est tout une éducation à refaire… **_Je me demande si il va finir par reconnaitre que tout les serpentard n'ont pas un mauvais fonds ? peut être quand sa ginny ou harry seront oficiellement avec un(e) serpentard._** Tu crois que ça va vraiment aider, ça ? surtout en ce qui concerne Ginny ?  
**_Enfin, en attendant, il est toujours aussi doué pour tout comprendre tout seul et de travers. _**C'est Ron… qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ? on ne se refait pas en si peu de temps…  
**_Le phoenix était de circonstance, surtt qu'il envoie à rogue, je pense que ça démontre le nouveau respect qu'il éprouve pour son maitre (houlà, je me croirais en plein star wars là)_** MDR ! **_Mais est ce que ça aurait un rapport avec le phoenix dont parlais voldemort, celui qui ne se relèvera plus de ses cendres ? _**Cela à avoir avec la symbolique du Phénix, c'est sûr…  
**_J'espère que le dicours d'Albus et du choixpeau réussiront à éveiller les élèves et qu'ils se rendent compte que la survie et le succès face à voldemort passe par une alliance des maisons.  
Voir une équipe de quiditch de poudlard contre une équipe professionnel, ne serait ce pas un autre moyen d'unifier les maisons ?_** **_en tout cas ça serait intéressant à voir (ou à lire plutot ici) _**C'est une idée à creuser…

**_Alixe_****_ : Je comprends oas pourquoi, mais j'ai pas reçu d'alerte aujourd'hui pour ton chapitre, et ce dernier n'était même pas visible. Mais il en faut plus que cela pour m'arrêter, je sais trouver les chapitres cachés, moi !_** J'ai eu des pb de connexions toute la soirée… et je doutais même de pouvoir poster… en plus il ne prenait aucune des corrections que je faisais sous document manager… J'avais un de ces mal de crâne en allant me coucher !  
**_Brr, terrible la chanson du Choipeau (ça doit pas être facile à écrire en plus)._** C'est terriblement stressant ! **_J'ai l'impression que Harry a régressé depuis le début de la soirée, avec Mc Gregor ! _**Regressé ? Disons qu'il a fait deux pas en avant et un en arrière. Enfin, il a déjà reconnu qu'elle avait pris plus de place qu'il ne le souhaitait dans sa vie… Il va devoir gérer ça en plus du reste… **_Et puis il est pas très sympa avec Ron sur le coup du quidditch._** En fait, on ne l'a surtout pas laissé terminer ce qu'il voulait dire… Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'y est pris comme un manche.  
**_Bon, demain, à la première heure, je vais faire une recherche sur Bruyère et runes.A demain_** Hahahahahaha ! J'en étais sûre !  
**_PS : si c'est trop compliqué pour les débats, laisse tomber, tant pis._** Je recherche dans mes archives.

**_Cornedrue_**: Cette fois c'est moi qui fait une RAR deux en une ! **_ya Ron qui redevient... Ron_** Ben ouais ! **_ya Malfoy qui recommence!_** Qui continue tu veux dire… **_ya Dumby qui blablatte_** toujours… **_ya un préfet en chef... cool_** Enfin c'est pas l'avis de Seamus **_Finnigan… ya Harry qui est amoureux... ouais, il était temps… que_** d'émotions que d'émotions... la cuillère à café déborde ! **_et alors... et alors... Ellie est A RI VEE... sans s'presser.._**. MDR ! Mais c'est pas Zorro… J'ai fait le test de Mary_-_Sueisme sur TWWO et Ellie n'a rien d'une Mary_-_Sue !  
et pour la première fois de cette fic... j'ai visualisé Ellie! il était temps n'est_-_ce pas? **_Non, ça coïncide juste avec la prise de conscience de Harry, c'est normal._**  
**_bon... désolé de reviewer si tard... j'aurai peut etre ma réponse un chapitre plus tard..._** Il suffit de demander…

**_Et ben et ben... va faloir une cure de desintoxication quand cette fic sera terminée! là... chuis censé aller me coucher et au lieu de ça ya ton chapitre qui tourne dans ma tête, j'relis, j'réfléchis, j'fais des hypothèses, des recherches sur la bruyère, des indices sur quand quoi ou comment... _**Brainstorming avant d'aller au lit ? Je comprends pourquoi certains en font des cauchemars !  
**_ps: concernant la review d'ayako du 98, c'est moi qui ai crié..._** Je me disais aussi !  
**_pss: si on me demande qui est ma chouchou... j'hésite entre l'adorable rouquine et l'adorable peste... c'est dire..._** Terrible !

**_Lyane : J'ai adoré la chanson du Coixpeau magique, et le discours de Dumbledore. Demander aux élèves de montrer leurs humeurs comme ça, c'était vraiment...magique. J'ai parfaitement visulalisé la scène. Je me demande juste, la bruyère, ça veut dire quoi?_** Réponse dans quelques chapitres…


	22. Chapitre 101 : une Démonstration de Quid...

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un petit imprévu m'oblige à poster un peu plus tôt ce soir... vous ne m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas...?_

* * *

**Chapitre 101**

**Une Démonstration de Quidditc**h

Depuis un moment déjà Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de faire un rêve… Un rêve absurde, d'ailleurs. Dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, devant un tableau noir, gribouillé de l'écriture serrée de Neville, ce dernier et Hermione faisaient un exposé des plus sérieux, qu'écoutaient avec grande attention tous ceux qui étaient là… Au premier rang, des Serpentard n'étaient pas les moins intéressés… Ron, naturellement buvait les paroles de la Préfète en Chef, tandis que le jeune Potter se balançait sur sa chaise qu'il cognait régulièrement contre le mur en même temps que sa tête. La douleur sur son crâne finirait bien par le réveiller de ce délire incohérent.

Il ne s'étonna pas de voir arriver McGregor, un sourire aux lèvres et une chaise à la main qu'elle installa à côté de lui, sans même lui demander son avis. Ron jeta un œil distrait sur la jeune fille et ne réagit pas… Ce qui conforta son ami dans sa conviction qu'il rêvait tout éveillé.

McGregor se pencha discrètement vers Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse alors qu'Hermione répondait à une question. Je croyais qu'on devait discuter stratégie dans les toilettes…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Effectivement, c'était bien ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée, lui aussi… et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé dans la salle des Quatre Maisons à écouter Hermione et Neville leur parler de… Quidditch.

Le petit rire moqueur de McGregor lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cela étrange.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle raconte ? voulut_-_elle savoir en tournant vers Harry ses yeux pétillants d'étincelles de rire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Que le Quidditch tel que nous le pratiquons n'est pas une bonne chose pour l'unité des Maisons, mais qu'elle est bien consciente que supprimer le Quidditch provoquerait une telle levée de boucliers que c'est impossible… et blablabla ! Tu connais Hermione… rédactrice en chef de discours en tous genre…

McGregor pouffa, s'attirant un regard glacé de la part de Ron qui ne supportait apparemment pas qu'on bavardât tandis que sa bien_-_aimée s'exprimait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avec la jeune fille.

_-_ Et alors ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille d'Harry. Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle propose ?

_-_ En fait, c'est Neville qui a eu cette idée… après une discussion avec Dean et Seamus…

McGregor mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-_ Depuis quand s'y connaissent_-_ils en Quidditch ces quatre là ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry prit un air songeur. Elle n'avait pas tort… Pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'une proposition de réforme du Quidditch à Poudlard vînt de personnes qui non seulement ne le pratiquait pas, mais n'avaient, pour la plupart, aucun goût pour cela ?

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'ils nous ont pondu ? continua McGregor. On dirait tout de même qu'ils ont suscité l'intérêt de pas mal de personnes…

Elle regardait leurs camarades qui écoutaient Neville dans un silence respectueux. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. A ce moment précis, un garçon du premier rang interpella Hermione :

_-_ En clair, Granger ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous nous nous proposez de concret ?

Hermione donna quelques coups de baguette sur le tableau pour réclamer l'attention de tous et toussota dans son poing… McGregor pencha sa tête vers celle d'Harry sans cesser d'observer la préfète en chef :

_-_ C'est Montague, souffla_-_t_-_elle. Il était poursuiveur avant que Malefoy le vire de l'équipe pour cause de divergence d'idées…

_-_ Je sais, fit Harry à peine narquois. J'ai déjà joué contre lui…

Il n'était pas mécontent de ce petit rappel, même si McGregor ne sembla pas se formaliser de son ton goguenard.

_-_ Chut ! fit_-_elle les yeux toujours fixés sur Hermione.

La jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge une fois de plus, comme si elle craignait de parler. Neville jetait des regards presque terrorisés sur les Serpentard du premier rang.

_-_ Hé bien, voilà, commença Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. Pourquoi ne ferions_-_nous pas quatre équipes, afin de garder l'organisation des matches et du tournoi telle quelle ; mais quatre équipes dont les joueurs seraient issus des quatre Maisons… ?

Dans le silence qui suivit, Montague leva la main pour demander si ce n'était pas déjà ce qui existait…

_-_ Bien sûr que non, crétin ! déclara la fille à côté de lui. Ce que Granger veut dire, c'est qu'une équipe serait constituée de joueurs de différentes Maisons, au lieu de ne rassembler que ceux d'une seule et unique. Pas vrai, Granger.

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres. McGregor pencha à nouveau la tête vers Harry. Celui_-_ci la devança :

_-_ Grayson, Debbie, Serpentard, Cinquième Année. Poursuiveuse il y a deux ans, a postulé au poste de gardien l'année dernière mais s'est faite refoulée par Malefoy parce qu'elle fréquentait la salle des Quatre Maisons…

Dans la foule des intéressés, Ginny se leva afin qu'Hermione la vît lever le bras.

_-_ On a bien compris, dit_-_elle… Ce qu'on voudrait savoir, c'est comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour changer le système… Il faudra convaincre les profs… et les joueurs…

Elle désigna la salle d'un geste large du bras.

_-_ Sans compter qu'il manque ici l'équipe des Serpentard… Je doute que Malefoy soit d'accord pour démanteler son équipe de sang_-_purs…

Des murmures se firent entendre. Harry se pencha à son tour vers McGregor.

_-_ Weasley, Ginny, Sixième Année, Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor…

McGregor tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un éclair au fond des yeux…

_-_ Très drôle, Potter, grinça_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents.

Puis elle lui sourit et Harry sentit l'assurance qu'il éprouvait quelques secondes plus tôt le quitter.

_-_ Désolée, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je dois avouer que j'ai aussi quelques a priori sur les Gryffondor… Je m'imaginais qu'ils ne s'intéressaient guère aux Serpentard que pour les critiquer…

_-_ Oh non, tu te trompes, McGregor… Ce sont les Serpentard qui ne s'intéressent aux Gryffondor que pour les ridiculiser…

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit.

_-_ Tu te trompes toi aussi Potter… reprit_-_elle. Les Gryffondor n'ont besoin de personne pour se ridiculiser…

La tête furibonde de Ron interrompit leur échange narquois.

_-_ C'est pas un peu fini tous les deux ? Un peu de respect pour les autres !

McGregor et Harry se turent. Ellie se mordit les lèvres et Harry toussota pour cacher un sourire. Ils évitèrent de se regarder afin de ne pas éclater de rire et reportèrent leur attention vers Hermione et Neville. Ce dernier bredouillait, les yeux fixés au fond de la salle, sur le visage familier de Ron, afin de ne pas s'affoler davantage aux sourcils froncés des jeunes gens en vert et argent du premier rang.

_-_ Tout d'abord, il nous faut savoir si vous tous qui êtes là, êtes d'accord sur le principe…

A nouveau des murmures s'élevèrent. Quelques discussions se firent entendre. Montague demanda si de nouvelles sélections auraient lieu et Hermione répondit qu'étant donné que de nouvelles équipes seraient constituées, c'était fort probable. Montague se leva vivement et se tourna vers ses camarades :

_-_ Alors, votons à main levée ! Qui est d'accord pour refaire des équipes composées ?

Il leva le bras avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase. Tout le premier rang fit de même sans une seule hésitation. Neville était stupéfait. Que des Serpentard s'approprient aussi facilement une idée venant de Gryffondor lui paraissait ahurissant. Peu à peu les mains se levèrent dans l'assistance. Ron, lui levait les deux bras et faisait de gros yeux à Harry qui ne s'était pas encore décidé à donner son vote. Il regardait bouche bée McGregor qui agitait vigoureusement sa main afin que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan qui comptaient les voix ne l'oubliassent pas. Harry finalement leva son bras quand Ron lui prit d'office le poignet.

_-_ Pourquoi as_-_tu levé la main ? demanda le jeune Potter à McGregor. Tu comptes passer les prochaines sélections ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire sibyllin.

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? Je comprendrais peut_-_être enfin ce que toi et tes semblables trouvez de si passionnant dans ce jeu stupide…

Et devant la mine dépitée d'Harry elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Par Morgane ! Non ! Les balais, très peu pour moi ! Pour voler, rien ne vaut l'assiette confortable d'un cheval.

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Les balais sont plus maniables, dit_-_il avec certitude.

_-_ Certainement pas !

_-_ Et plus rapides !

_-_ C'est à voir !

_-_ En tous cas, ils coûtent moins cher à l'entretien !

Ellie éclata de rire.

_-_ Là, tu marques un point ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Mais on n'a encore jamais vu de balai ramener son propriétaire à la maison les soirs où celui_-_ci… hum… n'est pas en état de rentrer tout seul…

Harry se mit à rire aussi, ce qui lui attira un regard curieux de ses camarades. Car le silence était à nouveau retombé sur l'assistance alors que les deux jeunes gens discutaient des mérites respectifs de leurs montures favorites. Il se fit tout petit sur sa chaise, en s'efforçant de croire que les soupirs agacés de Ron ne lui étaient pas destinés. Hermione attendit que tout redevînt calme. Elle échangea avec Neville un sourire de triomphe discret. Elle fit signe à Anthony Goldstein de venir près d'elle. Ron soupira à nouveau, et Harry était certain cette fois que ce soupir là n'était pas pour lui.

_-_ Anthony et moi_-_même irons trouver les professeurs responsables des Maisons dès demain, annonça_-_t_-_elle. Nous leur exposerons les arguments que Neville et moi avons développé devant vous, plus quelques autres que nous avons jugé pertinents, tel que l'unité des Maisons représentée jusque dans le sport, ou l'occasion de prouver à tous que des élèves issus de divers milieux, origines, Maisons ou tout ce que vous voudrez sont capables de travailler ensemble, de former une équipe… etc… tout ce qui leur plait d'entendre dans la bouche de leurs étudiants…

Quelqu'un dans la salle pouffa.

_-_ Eh Granger ! Tu crois qu'ils vont se laisser manipuler par toi, tout super Préfète que tu es ?

Ron se leva à demi, prêt à montrer à ce malotru de quel bois il se chauffait.

_-_ Eh Stevens ? Tu veux y aller à sa place, voir les profs ? s'écria_-_t_-_il.

L'autre leva les mains comme pour signifier qu'il retirait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ron se rassit, un regard d'avertissement sur ses camarades, au cas où l'un d'entre eux aurait eu une autre remarque à faire.

Harry avait du mal à ne pas rire. Peut_-_être parce que McGregor à côté de lui se mordait le poing pour s'empêcher de parler et de rire elle_-_même.

_-_ Si vous avez des questions… proposa Hermione.

Aussitôt les jeunes gens se rapprochèrent d'elle, de Neville et de Goldstein. Ron fut sur pieds d'un bond. McGregor esquissa un sourire et sur un signe de tête à Harry, elle lui murmura :

_-_ Il a été nommé garde du corps officiel de Miss Super Parfaite ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Il s'est donné lui_-_même ce titre, confirma_-_t_-_il.

McGregor se leva et il crut qu'elle allait quitter sa place. Il fut sur le point de lui demander de rester encore. Il se félicita de s'être mordu la langue. Elle ne faisait que rapprocher encore sa chaise de la sienne, sous prétexte de laisser la place aux jeunes gens qui se dirigeaient vers les Préfets en Chef. Un peu gêné, il lui demanda pourquoi elle avait voté pour cette nouvelle mesure, elle qui n'avait apparemment aucun intérêt dans le Quidditch. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle joua un instant avec son badge accroché à sa poitrine, le regard perdu parmi ses camarades qui discutaient ferme cette nouvelle donne.

_-_ Je crois, commença_-_t_-_elle enfin, alors qu'Harry n'osait interrompre le cours de ses réflexions… Je crois que cette expérience serait profitable à tout le monde… J'espère que les nouveaux capitaines sauront choisir leurs équipiers de manière à ne laisser personne de côté…

Elle posa un regard sérieux sur Harry. Celui_-_ci fit une grimace embarrassée.

_-_ Je suppose que le fait de pouvoir choisir dans toute l'école au lieu de sa Maison uniquement, va leur donner la possibilité d'adjoindre quelques remplaçants… mais, il restera toujours des espoirs déçus…

_-_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… répondit la jeune Serpentard.

Puis elle reprit un ton enjoué pour ajouter :

_-_ Et puis j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Malefoy quand il apprendra la nouvelle.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était troublé par les paroles précédentes de la jeune fille.

_-_ Rien n'est joué encore tu sais, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il terminait de parler que Ginny surgissait, immédiatement suivie de Debbie Grayson.

_-_ Eh Harry ! s'exclama la jeune rousse sans prendre le temps de respirer. Je veux faire partie de ton équipe.

_-_ Moi aussi… s'écria la fille de Serpentard. Je suis une bonne poursuiveuse, mais je suis sûre que je peux faire un excellent gardien…

_-_ Eh ! fit Harry en levant les mains comme pour se protéger. Calmez_-_vous les filles ! L'affaire n'est pas encore gagnée et je ne suis pas encore capitaine !

_-_ N'oublie pas ! fit Ginny en s'éloignant. J'ai la priorité, n'est_-_ce pas !

Elle fit semblant de le menacer de sa baguette. Grayson répéta qu'elle était vraiment merveilleuse en gardien. Harry lui sourit. Il croisa le regard de Ron à quelques mètres de là. Le jeune homme détourna la tête sans un mot. Harry prit son front entre ses mains. Quelle journée de dingue ! Finalement, elle s'était moins mal finie qu'elle n'avait commencé. Et, selon Luna, Trelawney n'avait prédit que deux morts cette année_-_là. Celle d'une fille de Serdaigle de première année qui avait eu l'audace de prétendre que le Professeur n'était qu'un charlatan et que la seule divination efficace était la divination runique ; ainsi que celle du chat de Bulstrode qui avait réussi à se faufiler dans l'antre de Sybille et avaient fait ses griffes sur ses coussins… Comment il avait réussi à se retrouver dans la soupente, personne n'aurait su le dire… sauf quelques uns des Septième Année de Serpentard qui avaient une dent contre la pauvre bête et sa maîtresse et qui avaient trouvé amusant de voir la tête effarée du professeur. L'un d'entre eux lui avait même innocemment demandé si elle n'avait vraiment pas prévu cela. Lavande et Parvati en avaient été scandalisées. Harry toutefois était certain que la mort, cette année_-_là, rôdait autour de l'école aussi sûrement que les limaces autour des salades d'Hagrid.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit s'avancer vers lui une main. Il se rejeta sur le côté et mit sa baguette entre lui et… McGregor. Il se trouva stupide, mais pas aussi interloqué que la jeune fille.

_-_ Eh ! fit_-_elle, mortifiée. Faut te faire soigner Potter, si tu t'imagines que chaque main qui se tend vers toi est une éventuelle agression…

Harry baissa sa baguette en même temps que les yeux. Il murmura un "Désolé" de mauvaise grâce. Hermione le sortit de ce mauvais pas. Elle frappa dans ses mains rappelant que le couvre_-_feu n'allait pas tarder. On entendit quelques grognements de mécontentement, mais elle commença à mettre tout le monde hors de la salle. Harry et McGregor suivirent le mouvement. Encore honteux de sa brusque réaction, Harry sortit de la Salle Commune sans savoir comment souhaiter le bonsoir à la jeune fille. Ce fut elle qui se tourna vers lui.

_-_ Dis, Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans sourire. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a exactement entre Weasley et toi ?

_-_ … ?

McGregor leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ginny Weasley ! précisa_-_t_-_elle au grand soulagement d'Harry.

_-_ Rien ! se hâta de répondre Harry. Enfin… on s'aime beaucoup…

_-_ Mmm ! fit la préfète de Serpentard. C'est aussi ce qu'elle dit…

Harry se sentit très embarrassé soudain. Il repensa à la remarque d'Isadora le matin même et il sentit un malaise au creux de l'estomac. Il voulut quitter les lieux sur un mot qui fît oublier sa brusquerie. Une fois de plus, McGregor le devança.

_-_ On se voit demain ? Pour discuter de stratégie… je veux dire…

_-_ Oui, de stratégie, répéta Harry. Oui, demain… à l'endroit habituel… Ce soir c'était un peu… particulier…

Ellie hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, c'est le mot je crois… Bonsoir, Potter.

_-_ Bonsoir, McGregor.

Il la regarda s'éloigner avec ses camarades Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparût dans l'ombre des cachots. Il n'entendit pas Hermione fermer derrière elle la porte de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il sentit son souffle sur sa joue lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il s'était changé en statue de sel. Il lui répondit d'un soupir et, alors qu'elle prenait son bras pour de ramener vers la Tour des Gryffondor, elle reprit :

_-_ Je parie que tu ne lui as rien dit…

_-_ Pas ce qu'il aurait fallu, en tous cas, murmura Harry.

Hermione resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de celui de son ami.

_-_ Tu as eu une journée difficile, dit_-_elle. Demain, cela ira mieux.

_-_ Oui, si j'arrive à dormir, marmonna Harry.

Un coup d'œil inquiet d'Hermione lui fit regretter ses paroles.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Encore des cauchemars… Voldemort ?

_-_ Non ! se dépêcha de répondre le jeune homme. En ce moment, je revis mon enfance… et ce n'est pas très drôle… Je rêve que je suis à la place de Duddley et que je tombe dans le vivarium du Zoo…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela signifie, d'après toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il en essayant de sourire.

_-_ Ooooh ! fit Hermione, pour un autre que toi je dirais que tu fais le deuil de l'enfance et que tu t'apprêtes à faire face aux difficultés de l'âge adulte… Mais là il s'agit de toi… Harry Potter… aux rêves insaisissables… Tu veux qu'on demande à Trelawney d'interpréter ton rêve ?

Harry fit une grimace qui disait clairement qu'il n'y tenait pas vraiment.

_-_ Je crois que ça ira, dit_-_il. Cette journée a été suffisamment éprouvante pour que je m'écroule dès que j'aurai la tête sur l'oreiller.

Hermione fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Eprouvante, hein ? Je crois pourtant que vous vous amusiez bien, toi et Ellie McGregor, pendant que j'essayais de convaincre nos camarades du bien fondé de notre idée à Neville et moi… D'ailleurs, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un zeste de fâcherie, j'espérais que tu montrerais un peu plus d'enthousiasme… Ça ne t'intéresse donc pas l'unité des Maisons ?

_-_ Tu sais, moi, du moment que je peux jouer au Quidditch avec mes amis…

Hermione émit quelques raclements de gorge, comme si elle hésitait à continuer.

_-_ A propos… reprit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_ A propos de quoi ? demanda Harry distraitement.

Dans sa tête, il était déjà entre les rideaux rouges de son baldaquin. La fatigue accumulée depuis la veille au soir lui pesait soudain.

_-_ De quidditch et de tes amis… du moins d'un de tes amis… Ron est très malheureux, tu sais… il est vraiment peiné de savoir que tu ne le voudrais pas dans ton équipe. Il a vraiment fait un effort pour nous soutenir, Neville et moi… parce qu'il sait bien que s'il y a de nouvelles sélections, il ne sera pas pris… dans aucune équipe. Pas même la tienne…

Harry soupira.

_-_ Ecoute, Hermione, les profs n'ont pas encore accepté votre proposition. S'ils le font, je ne suis pas certain de rester capitaine. Et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas dans l'équipe… !

_-_ C'est ce qu'il croit !

_-_ Oui, et il croyait aussi que tu étais amoureuse de Viktor Krum…!

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui attendit le mot de passe les bras croisés pour montrer sa désapprobation quant à l'arrivée au compte goutte des élèves de Gryffondor.

_-_ Tu devrais lui dire qu'il gardera son poste alors… reprit Hermione.

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit cela non plus…

_-_ Mais… balbutia la jeune fille.

_-_ Bon ! Vous voulez entrer ou vous prenez racine ! s'énerva la Grosse Dame.

_-_ **_Laurus Nobilis_**, murmura très vite Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et les jeunes gens se dépêchèrent d'entrer. Ils trouvèrent Ron aux prises avec une horde de filles de Première et Deuxième Année. Il parut ravi de les voir arriver. Jezebel Dawson fit la grimace en reconnaissant Hermione. Elle quitta la place et entraîna les filles. Ron put enfin ouvrir ses livres et dérouler ses parchemins.

_-_ Franchement, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je me demande ce qu'elles s'imaginent qu'est un Préfet en Chef… J'ai beau leur répéter que je ne suis pas ce qu'elles croient, cette idiote de Dawson insiste pour leur faire croire que je suis un héros… ou quelque chose dans ce genre… ajouta_-_t_-_il en rougissant sous l'œil goguenard d'Harry.

Hermione sourit.

_-_ Pour elle, tu l'es sûrement. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle s'est sentie enfin chez elle ici… Ne l'oublie pas, mon cœur…

Ron grommela :

_-_ Rassure_-_toi, elle ne me laissera pas l'oublier…

Il se replongea dans son devoir. Hermione et Harry l'imitèrent. On n'entendit plus dans la salle que le grattement des plumes sur le papier.

…

Harry eut une nuit agitée une fois de plus. Il était à nouveau dans le vivarium et Duddley était avec lui. _Il parle aux serpents ! Il parle aux serpents !_ scandait_-_il de sa voix perçante qui lui vrillait les tympans. La vitre du vivarium cédait cette fois encore et des centaines de serpents glissaient vers lui, les crochets tendus vers sa chair. Le visage gras de Vernon se penchait vers lui et son rire sadique résonnait. Il sentait des milliers de piqûres douloureuses sur tout son corps. Le poison était en lui. Les voix des Dursley retentissaient, inaudibles et lointaines. Tout se troublait. Il s'éveilla en sursaut, lorsque le python au_-_dessus de lui tomba sur son estomac.

Dans la nuit de son baldaquin, Harry reconnut le ronronnement de Pattenrond et le mouvement de ses pattes sur sa poitrine. Le jeune homme retomba sur son oreiller, reconnaissant au chat de l'avoir réveillé de ce nouveau cauchemar. Pattenrond s'étendit près de lui, ses pattes autour de son cou et son front sur celui d'Harry. Comment il était parvenu jusqu'à lui, il l'ignorait. George avait dit un jour que certains chats savaient ouvrir les portes. Sans doute Pat était_-_il l'un de ceux_-_là. Le ronronnement régulier du chat roux apaisa le rythme de son cœur. Son souffle ralentit peu à peu. Il sentait la caresse sur sa joue des doux coussinets du chat. Une voix vint du fond de sa mémoire. Une voix mélodieuse qui chantait une berceuse. Une main sur son front qui recoiffait ses cheveux. Une caresse parfumée et un rire léger. Il faisait bon, il faisait chaud bercé tout contre ce cœur qui battait, constant et harmonieux. Il s'endormait dans un cocon de bien_-_être et de quiétude. Mais les serpents revinrent, déchirant le silence ouaté de leurs sifflements hostiles. Les rires des Dursley, sardoniques, et les chansons moqueuses des enfants, dans une ronde affolante autour de lui, lui donnaient la nausée. Il avait peur, il avait mal. Il fallait faire taire ces rires et ces lazzis. Il fallait qu'ils crient et qu'ils pleurent. Il fallait qu'ils aient mal comme ils lui faisaient mal. Le ronron de Pattenrond traversa le sommeil d'Harry. Il se raccrocha à ce murmure comme un enfant au cou de sa mère. Il chercha à nouveau la mélodie paisible qui avait envahi son esprit un peu plus tôt. Elle revint, lointaine, mais assez lancinante cependant pour chasser les sifflements des serpents.

…

Quand Harry s'éveilla, les larmes qu'il versait encore étaient tranquilles, presque douces. Elles lui faisaient du bien, malgré la douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice. Il resta dans le noir, seul. Pattenrond était parti. Il l'entendait qui ronflait de concert avec Ron. Il perçut les sifflements que faisait Neville quand il dormait. Seamus parlait dans son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il semblait qu'il criait des encouragements. Il entendit Dean se lever pour aller aux toilettes. Puis revenir et se recoucher non sans avoir envoyé sa chaussure à Seamus pour qu'il cessât ses grognements. "Je l'ai ! Je l'ai !" cria le jeune Finnigan. Et Harry comprit qu'il rêvait qu'il était attrapeur de l'équipe idéale de Poudlard… Harry ne savait pas comme il pouvait être sûr de tout cela. Ses sens lui échappaient. Son esprit s'envolait bien plus loin qu'il ne le désirait. Ses pouvoirs lui faisaient à nouveau peur. Il n'oserait en parler à Rogue, quand il le retrouverait dans son cachot pour leur leçon de magie ancienne. Il n'oserait pas plus lui parler de ses rêves qui ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Ces serpents qui tour à tour le menaçaient et le rassuraient, il en rirait. Il faudrait demander à Hermione une potion pour dormir sans rêver. Il se souvint alors de l'armoire du Professeur Rogue dans la chambre de son appartement. De toutes ces fioles à demi vides dont il avait besoin pour calmer son sommeil lui aussi. Il lui en voudrait de lui renvoyer ses propres faiblesses en plein visage. Il fallait qu'il vît Remus. Oui, Remus le comprendrait. Il lui parlerait doucement et… Dans deux jours ce serait la pleine lune, il attendrait qu'il fût remis. Il fallait d'abord mettre un plan au point pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante sans attirer l'attention. Hermione l'aiderait. Et il faudrait mettre Ron dans le secret. Inévitablement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise envers Ron. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas laissé s'expliquer. Il lui en voulait autant que Ron lui en voulait à lui, à cause de cette stupide histoire de Quidditch. Se pouvait_-_il qu'Hermione eût raison à ce sujet ? Non ! Il ne pouvait se permettre de douter du Quidditch. La seule chose en laquelle il pouvait croire, la seule chose en laquelle il pouvait espérer. La seule chose sur laquelle il avait encore un semblant de maîtrise.

Neville cessa de siffler par le nez. Pourquoi personne n'avait eu l'idée de lui conseiller une inhalation pour désengorger ses sinus avant d'aller au lit ? Neville se leva à son tour, cherchant Trevor. Et Algie Londubat ? songea Harry. Il devait le retrouver dans l'après_-_midi pour reprendre les séances de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans baguette. S'il lui parlait de ses rêves qu'adviendrait_-_il ? Avec lui, aucune crainte de moqueries. Bien sûr, il faudrait lui parler de la douleur à son front. Il s'inquièterait pour lui. Et puis il faudrait lui dire aussi que ces rêves n'avaient que deux jours de vie. N'était_-_il pas ridicule de se tracasser ainsi pour des rêves idiots. Il ragea de penser que les Dursley étaient cause de ces nuits agitées. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez fait de ravages dans sa vie !

Il se leva. Tant pis pour ces quelques heures de sommeil en moins. Combien d'ailleurs ? Il risqua un œil hors des rideaux. A travers la fenêtre aux volets ouverts la nuit semblait vouloir résister aux lueurs encore pâles de l'aurore. De lourds nuages noirs sans doute y étaient pour beaucoup.

_-_ Bonjour, Harry ! chuchota Neville, assis au bord de son lit, Trevor entre ses mains. C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

Il lui montra le crapaud dans un geste d'excuses.

_-_ Pattenrond lui a fait peur… dit_-_il.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, c'est Seamus quand il a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch qui m'a réveillé.

Neville sourit.

_-_ Cette histoire fait beaucoup de bruit, hein ? J'avais un peu peur de la réaction des Serpentard, hier soir… Mais ça c'est bien passé. Hermione a été formidable. Elle a même réussi à mettre Goldstein dans le coup. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle prendrait le Quidditch tant à cœur.

Harry approuva. Il ne fit aucune réserve quant à l'accueil des Serpentard, bien qu'il songeât que ceux qui étaient présents la veille dans la salle des Quatre Maisons n'étaient pas forcément ceux dont il fallait se méfier. Il préféra adresser un sourire encourageant à son ami.

_-_ Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas si terrible de se trouver face à des Serpentard… Je suis sûr que tu feras un malheur lors de tes exposés…

Neville fit une moue dubitative. Le silence régna à nouveau dans la chambre. Ron faisait semblant de dormir sous les couvertures. Dean, à pas de loup, partit à la recherche de sa pantoufle, que Seamus tenait fermement entre ses deux mains, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 100 !

**_calypso63 : YEHA faut sortir la bouteille de champagne!déjà 100 chapitres! _**Ouais ! c'est déjà fait ! mais en fait c'était pas le champagne c'était mon bêta lecteur qui m'a fait un bandeau pour annoncer le chapitre ! une merveille. **_tu as prévu à peu près combien de chapitres? _**Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'en suis à l'écriture du 155ième…. Je n'ai pas encore fini…

**_Pheniamon : Salut _**Bienvenue ! **_Bon, tu peux ajouter un 3eme lecteur sur ta liste de ceux qui ont révé de la fic... (Trop des Secrets d'Hermione avant de dormir je pense '), c'était Harry qui avait reçu des messages d'Hermione qu'il devait transmettre à Ron parce que celle ci n'osait pas lui dire en face, y avait même des poëmes dedans (ET DES RIMES! OUAIS! Nul en poëme, sais po comment j'ai reussi à en faire en rêve...)_** MDR… hum… non en fait je suis ravie que ma fic t'inspire une vocation poétique… Finalement, tu dois être un poète à l'intérieur, vu que les rêves révèlent notre subconscient profond…

**_Ayako : Très jolie chanson de Choixpeau, j'admire ton courage pour en avoir fait une aussi longue et aussi biezn réussie... _**J'avoue que je me suis demandée si j'allais retenter le coup… Mais bon, c'était la dernière fois alors… je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez aimée…  
**_Euh...Sev il n'a jamais chanté l'hymne durant tt le temps ou il a été professeur ou c'est seulement que cette année il n'avait pas envie et que mank de bol c là que Dumbledore lui fait la remarque_**... Non en fait, il n'a jamais chanté. Il a toujours fait semblant… (enfin, c'est moi qui le dis, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'imaginer Rogue chantant, même sous les traits de Rickman…) **_Mais il a vraiment des idées bizarre le Dumby ms terriblement amusante et interessante _**(je me demande pkoi il n'a ni tenté celle de Malfot ni celle de Sev tiens oui au fait pourquoi ? ) **_Et pauvre ronnie rabroué par ses amis je le plains_** Pauvre Ronnie ! il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! **_PS oui Palpatine n'etait qu'un lapsus_** : MDR quand même quand j'y repense !

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Quidditch et sentiment! comment Harry va-t-il gérer ces 2 problèmes? _**C'est la question… As_-_tu eu un début de réponse ? **_Va-t-on revoir Dame Agnès?_** Oui.

**_Cornedrue_****_ : ton histoire de quidditch est prometeuse je le sens... mais je me demande vraiment comment tu vas installer tout ça dans notre poudlard, surtout que c'est notre petit blondinet prétentieux qui tient l'équipe vert et argent... se fera-t-il une raison ou alors se passera-t-il de quidditch? _**Les paris sont ouverts… encore un peu de patience pour le savoir… **_concernant l'adorable peste... elle a tout de même une technique de drague bien particulière... et pourtant ca marche..._** Harry n'est pas n'importe qui non plus, hein…  
**_et taquiner Harry au sujet de Ginny alors que tout le monde ou presque lit en lui comme dans un livre ouvert... _**Des quiproquos en perspective vous dites_-_vous… si si…je l'entends d'ici… _tiens... un truc stupide me passe par la tête au sujet de cette chère Ellie... tu vas rire mais je me demande ce qu'elle vaut sur un balais... _Elle n'est pas mauvaise sur un balai, mais ainsi qu'elle l'a dit ce soir : elle préfère le dos d'un cheval ailé…

**_Lyane : est drolement perturbé, Harry. Je me demande ce que veulent dire ses cauchemars... _**Quelques indices dans ce chapitre. **_Et il ne peut manger que si Ellie est absente, c'est trop mignon. Enfin, il ne faudrais pas que cet état s'éternise, il va devenir squellettique le survivant. _**Surtout qu'il n'est déjà pas épais…  
**_Et cette idée d'équipe intermaisons, ça va se mettre en place ou pas? C'est vrai que ça pourrais être un truc important, ça apprendrais aux élèves à coopérer entre eux._** Entre autre, oui… **_Je me demande à quoi il joue, Drago. Il sait que les autres savent qu'il travaille pour Voldemort, alors pourquoi il fait l'idiot? Il cherche un prétexte pour être renvoyé? Il devrait faire plus attention._** Il n'a jamais caché ses convictions, en effet. Un peu plus d'arrogance de sa part, c'est vrai aussi… Qu'a_-_t_-_il derrière la tête ? De toutes façons se faire renvoyer de cette école vendue aux sang_-_de_-_bourbe et aux traîtres à leur sang, ce ne serait pas forcément un mal pour lui… **_On a pas entendu parler du conseil des fantomes depuis un moment, il va réapparraitre?_** Oui.  
**_holy-hastes : comment ke je sais heu simple intuition :_** tant que ce n'est pas une intuition à la Ron…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : "Il décida de n'être plus amoureux du tout lors du petit déjeuner" - trop mdr! Comme si ça se commandait!_** Il a l'âge des illusions, Harry !  
**_Ha, il a une super idée ce Neville! Vraiment, il mériterait d'être préfet lol!_** En tous cas, il mérite plus que le rôle qu'on lui attribue d'ordinaire, en effet… **_Mouhahaha, le seamus! C'est bien un mec ça! Nan mais vraiment quel manque de tact! _**Pauvre Seamus, je l'aime bien pourtant… **_Pas cool pour McGregor, la punition..._** Oui mais elle l'a cherché quand même. Elle sait que Rogue est intraitable quand il s'agit de l'image de sa Maison. Mais bon, c'est une têtue… **_Et Malefoy qui se fait engueuler par Rogue, c'est le monde à l'envers! Mais il l'a bien mérité, tête de fouine!_** Oui il cherche lui aussi… **_Mouaha! Tout le monde croit que Ginny et Harry sont ensemble, ça va pas faciliter les choses pour McGregor, j'espère qu'elle va pas faire la tête à Ginny! _**Comme le fait remarquer Alixe un peu plus bas… elles sont plutôt bonnes copines ces deux_-_là et comme on l'a vu McGregor lui a déjà demandé des explications… **_J'aime pas la leçon de Duddley!_** Hahahahaha ! Duddley c'est un prétexte…  
**_Angie Black_****_ : J'avais promis de prendre mon temps pour reviewer en grande partie "les secrets 1 et 2" parce que cette fic est vraiment magnifiquement construite... Mais là, je lis ce chapitre et je ne peux m'empêcher de te dire que tu es proche de la perfection. _**Hahahahha ! non j'en suis loin ! **_Le rêve de Harry, étrange et déchirant, la scène avec Neville, qui prend de plus en plus d'assurance et qui devient un personnage de premier plan, le Rogue/Malefoy et tout le reste, _**C'est une première journée éprouvante et importante en effet !

**_Namyothis_****_ : Zut, j'ai oublier le pas, entre :J'aime 'pas' quand Harry et Ron ...Mdr. _**ha oui ça change tout ! lol ! mais leurs disputes restent quand même psychédéliques…  
**_Sinon il est vraiment mais vraiment mal baré le petit père Harry avec sa Mc Gregor._** Ouais… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

**_Alixe_****_ : HEllo, j'ai trouvé pour la bruyère, pauvre harry, mouarf_** ! Ha ! ça plus une serpentard, tu imagines les dégâts que cela peut faire ! Harry va_-_t_-_il le supporter ? **_C'est une super bonne idée les équipes mixtes, mais les capitaines vont s'arraacher les meilleurs joueurs (même si Neville a raison en disant que tout le monde ne choisirait pas les même). Mais franchement, qui ne voudrait pas de Harry comme attrapeur ?_** Malefoy peut_-_être ? Encore que… pour gagner la coupe… Nan…  
**_j'adore quand tu cré des pb à harry là ou il s'y attend pas. Le baiser à Ginny par exemple... Heureusement que McGrégor est suffisemment copine avec la rouquine pour ne pas se formaliser. Harry n'a vraiment pas besoin que les 2 donzelles s'entretuent._** C'est aussi le moins que l'on puisse dire… Cela n'a pas empêché McGregor de se poser des questions… et Harry de se sentir mal à l'aise…


	23. Chapitre 102 : Soir d'Orage

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 102**

**Soir d'Orage **

…

Au petit déjeuner, Hermione annonça qu'elle avait adressé aux quatre directeurs des Maisons de Poudlard une lettre leur demandant une audience, au nom de ses camarades amateurs de Quidditch. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, à la fin du dernier cours de la matinée, le Professeur McGonagall la retint à son bureau pour lui signifier qu'elle était attendue en compagnie de son collègue Goldstein –puisque la lettre était signée de leur deux noms_-_ chez le Directeur après leurs cours de l'après midi.

La Salle des Quatre Maisons n'avait jamais connu telle affluence, en cette fin d'après midi, ni silence expectatif plus profond. Aucun commentaire ne se faisait entendre, malgré le bouillonnement des questions que tous se posaient. L'impatience faisait trembler les genoux des passionnés de Quidditch. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, assez fiers d'être à l'origine de cette idée, se rongeaient les ongles d'anxiété. Seul Neville paraissait calme. Du moins était_-_il le seul à travailler réellement sur un devoir de botanique. Ginny et McGregor arrivèrent à la fin de leurs cours.

_-_ Alors ? fit Ginny à voix basse, comme au chevet d'un malade.

_-_ On attend, répondit Seamus d'une voix étranglée.

_-_ Ça fait bien deux heures qu'ils sont là_-_haut… renâcla Ron.

_-_ Une heure et demi, précisa Neville tranquillement. Ça prend du temps d'exposer des arguments…

_-_ Surtout que les objections ne manqueront pas… renchérit Ron. Je suis sûr que Rogue ne voudra pas…

_-_ Pourquoi ? l'interrompit McGregor.

_-_ Parce que !

_-_ Que voilà une réponse fort argumentée ! se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Ron fronça les sourcils. Ginny donna un coup de coude à son amie et McGregor échangea les paroles de défi qu'elle avait à la bouche par un sourire malicieux. Harry fut bien aise de voir arriver les deux Préfets en Chef. Ils étaient sérieux et graves, comme s'ils venaient de livrer une bataille difficile et qu'ils pressentaient avoir à en livrer une seconde sous peu. Ils se rapprochèrent de la table des Septième Année. Personne n'osait les interroger. Peu à peu les élèves quittaient leurs places pour se réunir autour de leurs porte_-_parole.

_-_ Hé bien ? s'impatienta McGregor. Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_-_ Ils ont dit oui… souffla Hermione, soulagée.

_-_ Mais… commença Anthony Goldstein, interrompant du geste les clameurs qui naissaient.

_-_ Mais sous certaines conditions…reprit Hermione. Ils ne veulent pas revoir toute l'organisation cette année, et ils veulent qu'un professeur soit responsable d'une équipe, comme jusqu'à présent. Donc, les capitaines restent les mêmes…

La rumeur approuva. Ce n'était pas dérangeant… Sauf pour Ron qui fit une grimace.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Weasley ? demanda McGregor. Où est le problème ?

Ron lui adressa un sourire acide :

_-_ Le problème, McGregor ? C'est qu'avec cette affaire, on va se retrouver avec plus de Serpentard sur le terrain de Quidditch que de joueurs des autres Maisons !

On entendit quelques "Qu'est_-_ce qu'il raconte ?" dans la foule attentive. Ron se tourna vers ses camarades.

_-_ Si on garde les mêmes capitaines, ça veut dire que Malefoy reste celui des Serpentard… Du moins, que Malefoy reste capitaine d'une équipe… corrigea_-_t_-_il sur un coup de coude d'Harry. Et ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'il accepte que d'autres joueurs entrent dans son équipe alors qu'il y a fait le ménage l'année dernière !

Il leva des yeux accusateurs vers Hermione, comme si elle était responsable de cet état de fait.

_-_ Ce sera à nous de lui démontrer qu'il a tort de se priver des éléments des autres Maisons… répondit la jeune fille.

_-_ Nous ? fit McGregor, ironique.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Aux autres capitaines ! corrigea_-_t_-_elle. Les sélections auront lieu le week**-**end prochain. Samedi matin pour être précis… n'oubliez pas l'après midi, il y aura la foire aux associations…

_-_ Les sélections sont ouvertes à tous ? demanda un Serpentard.

Anthony Goldstein prit la parole.

_-_ Tout le monde, sauf les Première Année, pourra se présenter. Y compris les joueurs déjà sélectionnés dans les équipes existantes. Les capitaines seront autorisés à choisir un remplaçant pour chaque joueur, soit quatorze joueurs en tout.

Un large sourire s'épanouit alors sur le visage de Ron.

_-_ Ça c'est plutôt bon pour nous ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Parce que Malefoy aura du mal à trouver quatorze bons joueurs parmi ses acolytes. Il a déjà eu du mal à en trouver sept l'an dernier…

_-_ Tu oublies les Première Année de l'an dernier, Ron, lui rappela Harry. Ce sont des Deuxième Année, à présent…

Mais Ron ne voulait pas démordre :

_-_ Peut_-_être, admettons… En tous cas, une chose est sûre, son père ne pourra pas leur payer de nouveaux balais à chacun.

Cette fois, il fit rire l'assistance, non pas à ses dépens mais à ceux de Malefoy. McGregor consentit à lui accorder un sourire.

_-_ Et pour les Serdaigle ? questionna l'un des joueurs de cette Maison. Ils ont dit qui serait capitaine ? Celui de l'an dernier était un Septième Année…

_-_ Nous le saurons dans la semaine… assura Anthony Goldstein. Et de toutes façons avant le samedi des sélections…

_-_ Et pour la coupe ? On fera comment ? Elle ira à la Maison du Capitaine de l'équipe victorieuse ? demanda quelqu'un qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

_-_ Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres joueurs ? estima une voix.

_-_ Et si on la mettait dans la salle des Trophées… ? avec le nom des joueurs qui l'ont gagnée gravés sur un socle en métal…

_-_ C'est ça pour que Peeves s'amuse avec lors de ses longs moments d'ennui…

_-_ Et pour les couleurs ? On jouera sous quelles couleurs ?

_-_ Rouge, bleu, vert et jaune…

_-_ Les couleurs des Maisons !

_-_ Non ! trancha Hermione, les couleurs de Poudlard, que ce soit bien clair… !

_-_ Et je suppose que Potter jouera sous la couleur rouge, Malone sous le jaune, le représentant des Serdaigle sous le bleu et Malefoy sous le vert… suggéra McGregor.

_-_ Ce serait plus pratique en effet pour repérer le capitaine et son équipe… approuva Goldstein.

Il jeta un œil à Harry qui haussa les épaules…

_-_ Vous savez moi, du moment que je joue au Quidditch avec mes amis…

Hermione se gratta la gorge. Ron n'osa regarder Harry. Et ce dernier se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à fermer sa bouche quand il n'avait rien d'intéressant à dire. Heureusement pour lui, un jeune homme enthousiaste qui s'y voyait déjà déclara qu'avec quatorze joueurs par équipe ce serait passionnant d'organiser des matches amicaux les week_-_ends où il n'y aurait pas de matches officiels… Puis chacun émis son avis, donna son idée, tira des plans sur la comète…

…

La journée d'attente avait pris fin. Cette tension qu'il avait ressentie chez ses amis pesait sur Harry autant que la fatigue de cette nuit sans vrai sommeil et la séance de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec l'oncle de Neville.  
Il n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de lui parler de ses rêves. Au grand jour, en face du sourire bienveillant d'Algie Londubat, ses rêves lui paraissaient dérisoires. Sa cicatrice ne le brûlait plus autant. Le Commandeur l'avait rassuré sur ses pouvoirs. Il l'avait félicité sur ses progrès durant l'été. Il avait eu vent de son incursion dans l'esprit de Maugrey et de son ébauche d'emprise sur la volonté du vieil auror. Harry se dit que si le Professeur Londubat en était plutôt satisfait, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Car lui ne le laisserait pas s'égarer sur des chemins tortueux. Il le mettrait en garde du moins, avec clarté et assurance.

…

Harry songeait à ce qu'il était devenu depuis sa première rentrée. A ce qui était arrivé depuis la première fois où il s'était retrouvé devant les robinets à tête de serpent dans ces mêmes toilettes où il se retrouvait en ce moment, seul avec ses craintes et les soubresauts de sa mémoire. Il savait que Mimi Geignarde était là, flottant au dessus de la pièce, attendant avec avidité la réponse à sa question. Elle l'avait vu si sombre quand il était entré dans ses quartiers privés, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander, l'air gourmand, s'il avait choisi ses toilettes pour se suicider. Non, non, il ne se suiciderait pas dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… Il lui faudrait attendre de se trouver face à Voldemort pour jouer les Kamikazes.

_-_ Ça va ?

Il sursauta. Il avait le choix entre plusieurs réponses. Oui. Non. Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ? Il en choisit une quatrième.

_-_ Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?

McGregor referma la porte derrière elle. Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Quidditch ! soupira_-_t_-_elle. Elle est encore plus fondue que ses frères… Qui le croirait ?

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

_-_ Tu crois que le Quidditch leur fera encore oublier que nous avons une guerre à mener ?

_-_ Et toi ? Tu oublies que Rogue t'attend dans sa classe…

Elle fit une grimace.

_-_ J'ai encore un moment… mais je ne pourrais pas assister à la petite réunion d'état major, je le crains…

_-_ C'est Ron qui va être content… essaya de plaisanter Harry.

Il reprit, tout en tâchant de conserver un ton et un air sévère.

_-_ Alors ? l'idée dont tu parles dans ta lettre… tu pourrais peut_-_être m'en dire deux mots avant de partir pour ta retenue…

McGregor haussa les épaules.

_-_ Inutile… Tu l'as déjà eu avant moi. Et Ginny m'a dit que le club de duels hors de Poudlard marchait bien, grâce à ses frères.

_-_ Entre autres, en effet, acquiesça Harry, pas mécontent en somme de couper l'herbe sous le pied à cette arrogante.

McGregor reprit, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

_-_ Tu as même eu celle qui m'est venue un peu plus tard, sur le bateau qui me ramenait de France. Ginny m'a appris que tu voulais que nous réfléchissions à la combinaison de sortilèges pour mieux nous défendre… Le premier à la formule courte, qui permettrait d'immobiliser l'adversaire le temps soit de l'entraver soit de l'empêcher de nuire d'une quelconque manière… ou bien de l'interroger ? C'est cela n'est_-_ce pas ? Ou bien tu veux vraiment qu'on remplace les Impardonnables par d'autres sorts tout aussi dangereux mais pas interdits ?

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_Je ne sais pas, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je veux juste que vous soyez tous en mesure de vous défendre contre les maléfices qu'on nous opposera. Je ne veux pas faire vous des assassins. Mais quand il faudra lever la baguette contre les Mangemorts qui voudront notre mort… que serons_-_nous capables de faire ?

Il se revit une fraction de seconde dans le hall du Ministère dardant un doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Son rire caustique lui brûlait l'âme. Il n'avait pas été capable de lui infliger la moindre souffrance, la moindre douleur. Il savait que tous ceux qui le suivrait le jour de l'affrontement avec ces forces du mal contre lesquelles il était censé leur apprendre à se défendre, il savait que ceux_-_là non plus seraient incapable de vouloir la mort de quiconque. Du moins, ceux qu'ils connaissaient personnellement. Ensuite, le reste, à savoir si l'instinct de survie serait plus fort que la censure de l'esprit, était pure spéculation… Il frissonna.

_-_ Ce que je veux, dit_-_il un peu plus assuré, c'est qu'aucun d'entre vous ne soit tenté de retenir sa main, par scrupule ou inexpérience. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de débattre du bien fondé de tel sort ou tel mot quand nous serons face à la mort.

_-_ Nous en sommes tous conscients…

Harry ne fut pas étonné d'entendre la voix de Neville. Il savait qu'il était là depuis quelques minutes, avec Luna et Hannah Abbot. Ernie Mcmillan, derrière eux, était pâle.

_-_ Moi, je me suis entraîné à lancer des sortilèges antitransplanage tout l'été… dit_-_il. Parce qu'ici, on peut pas savoir si ça marche ou pas…

_-_ Et moi j'ai travaillé mes sortilèges de désarmement, renchérit Hannah. Et je sais que Susan a réussi son Patronus, cet été. Tu vois, Harry, on est tous derrière toi, mais nous sommes bien conscients que nous nous battons aussi pour nous. C'est notre vie que nous défendons en même temps que l'école. Même si nous savons que nous risquons de la perdre plus sûrement qu'en nous terrant dans nos salles communes, ou bien ailleurs.

Harry restait silencieux. C'était tellement facile de les laisser parler à sa place. Ses camarades arrivaient peu à peu. Mimi grognait de plus en plus fort contre l'invasion de ces intrus…

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à aller visiter la robinetterie ! lui renvoya Ron en poussant tout le monde vers les lavabos pour faire de la place.

Il vérifia que personne ne traînait dans les couloirs et allait fermer la porte d'un sortilège lorsque McGregor se faufila jusqu'à lui.

_-_ Désolée de quitter aussi charmante compagnie, salua_-_t_-_elle, mais j'ai un rendez vous qui ne peut être remis…

Elle fit une grimace qui fit rire les Préfets présents. Ils savaient qu'elle allait rejoindre Malefoy dans les cachots de Rogue pour effectuer leur punition commune. Certains lui souhaitèrent bon courage, d'autres pouffèrent.

_-_ Et ces nouvelles incantations que tu devais nous montrer ? se moqua Ron, ravi au fond du départ d'une rivale au titre de Maître Stratège.

_-_ Plus tard, Weasley… murmura McGregor. Quand tu auras acquis la maturité nécessaire à la maîtrise des sortilèges de plus de deux syllabes…

Elle se glissa vivement derrière la porte tandis que les oreilles de Ron viraient directement au vermillon.

Harry mit tout le monde au travail. Il leur commanda donc de réfléchir à toutes les combinaisons possibles et imaginables de sortilèges d'immobilisation et d'entrave, de bâillon, et de désarmement, afin de les mettre en pratique le plus tôt possible dans le club de duels… Hermione rappela que le week end suivant aurait lieu une foire aux associations de Poudlard et que le Club se devait d'être représenté. Elle sortit son calepin pour inscrire les noms des volontaires…

Harry quitta les toilettes discrètement. Il se coula dans la pièce attenante, où il retrouva le labo d'Hermione. Là au moins il serait tranquille pendant un moment. Il s'installa sur le banc, les pieds sur la table. Des tonnes de devoirs l'attendaient déjà. Il devait aller réserver des livres à la bibliothèque pour ses travaux d'études avec Ron. Il s'aperçut qu'il fuyait son ami depuis la veille et que cela ne devait sans doute pas être très agréable à ce dernier. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas la force de discuter avec quiconque…

_.  
._

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as raconté ?

La porte se referma vivement sur Ginny. Elle tendait sa baguette vers Harry, menaçante.

_-_ Quoi ! fit Harry avec lassitude. De quoi tu parles ?

Son mal de tête revenait au galop.

_-_ De cette rumeur idiote, Harry, qui dit que toi et moi…

_-_Ah ! ça !

Harry ôta ses pieds de la table, se redressa sur le banc et posa ses avant_-_bras à l'endroit où il venait d'enlever ses chaussures. Il posa son front douloureux sur ses poings.

_-_ Et alors ? s'impatienta Ginny. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

_-_ Oh ! ça va Ginny ! grommela Harry. Tout est ta faute aussi ! avec ta manie de sauter au cou de tout le monde ! C'est ton baiser sur ma joue d'hier matin qui a déclenché cette rumeur ! Alors ne viens pas me reprocher de n'avoir pas su quoi dire quand Isadora est venue glousser devant moi… Surtout que ton frère était juste à côté de moi !

La colère de Ginny se mua en un rire qu'elle essaya de retenir.

_-_ Ça doit venir de lui ! décréta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Nan ! fit Harry, grognon. C'est à cause de ton baiser devant tout le monde. Il a fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire…

Elle éclata de rire.

_-_ Je comprends pourquoi Ellie est venue me demander s'il y avait quelque chose entre toi et moi ! Quelle idiote !

_-_ Ouais… elle est venue me demander la même chose, marmonna Harry.

En un bond, Ginny fut à côté de lui. Elle le poussa de la hanche pour qu'il lui laissât de la place sur le banc.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec intérêt. Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Elle mit son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la table pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui d'Harry. Ce dernier soupira.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que je lui aie répondu ? Rien, il n'y a rien entre nous… si ce n'est qu'on s'aime beaucoup quand même…

Ginny pouffa.

_-_ Je lui ai dit la même chose…

_-_ Je sais, soupira Harry une fois de plus.

Ginny lui sourit. Ses yeux brillaient.

_-_ Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec bonne humeur.

Harry ferma les yeux. Son mal de tête s'amplifiait.

_-_ Oui, répondit_-_il au bout d'un moment. Que le jour où on nous verra avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu passeras pour une gourgandine et moi pour un mufle !

Le rire clair de Ginny s'éleva. Harry serra les mâchoires dans une grimace. Il se redressa et se leva lentement.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ? demanda Ginny en l'imitant.

_-_ Chez Mrs Pomfresh ! j'ai un mal de tête terrible.

_-_ Je t'accompagne, s'écria Ginny.

_-_ C'est ça ! ricana Harry. Et après tu t'étonneras que les rumeurs circulent !

Ils quittèrent la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh eut un regard résigné en le voyant entrer. Elle lui donna une potion contre les maux de tête et lui conseilla de se reposer au calme un moment. Elle lui proposa un lit de l'infirmerie qu'Harry préféra refuser. Il n'osait imaginer l'inquiétude de ses amis s'il fréquentait l'infirmerie dès la rentrée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans le couloir, Harry ne put que remarquer le regard inquiet de Ginny.

_-_ Tu n'as pas bonne mine, c'est vrai… risqua_-_t_-_elle alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondor. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu avant le repas…

_-_ Dormir ! souffla Harry. Si tu crois que je n'aimerais pas ! J'ai toujours fait des rêves bizarres… mais cette fois…

_-_ C'est Voldemort ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

_-_ Non ! Ce sont de vieux souvenirs qui remontent. Plus je laisse les pouvoirs de Voldemort remonter à la surface, plus tout ce qui a un rapport avec lui remonte avec. Et comme toute ma vie depuis cette nuit d'Halloween où il a tué mes parents a un rapport avec lui… ou du moins avec les conséquences de ces meurtres… Hier soir, je crois que j'ai entendu ma mère me chanter une berceuse…

_-_ Et…C'était bien ? hésita Ginny.

_- _Ç'aurait pu l'être, murmura Harry, s'il n'y avait eu ces serpents qui sifflaient… et les Dursley qui riaient… c'est horrible un Dursley qui rit !

Il s'efforça de sourire. Ginny lui rendit une grimace. Ils croisèrent Lavande et Parvati qui gloussèrent. Ginny décida de le laisser rentrer seul dans leur salle commune.

_-_ Je vais prendre des nouvelles d'Ellie… dit_-_elle.

_-_ Elle en a pour longtemps avec cette punition ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Jusqu'à ce que Rogue décide qu'ils ont montré tous les deux assez de bonne volonté pour travailler ensemble.

Harry hocha la tête, une moue dubitative aux lèvres.

_-_ Ça ira vite alors… ils sont tous les deux assez intelligents pour comprendre que jouer les rebelles retarderait leur "libération"…

_-_ Mais Rogue ne sera pas dupe… estima Ginny.

_-_ Dans ce cas, ils en ont jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! murmura Harry.

Il remonta jusqu'à son dortoir et s'allongea. Pattenrond quitta le lit de Ron pour se frotter au front d'Harry. Le jeune homme s'endormit comme une masse. Ron vint le réveiller juste avant le repas. Il lui demanda s'il allait mieux, car Ginny leur avait appris qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Harry se leva tant bien que mal, un peu vaseux. Pourquoi personne ne voulait_-_il le laisser dormir ? Il répondit par monosyllabes aux questions de Ron, sans même savoir à quoi il répondait. Il mangea sans savoir ce qu'il mangeait. Comme c'était les premiers jours de cours, il n'avait pas de devoir à rendre pour le lendemain. Il en était bien heureux, car il pourrait ainsi terminer sa nuit dès la fin du repas. Neville et Ron voulurent l'entraîner dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, mais Hermione les persuada qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil vaudrait mieux à leur ami que la meilleure des soirées avec eux. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir et voulut ramener Pattenrond avec elle. Harry la pria de n'en rien faire. Peut_-_être que le ronron du chat l'endormirait plus vite… Peut_-_être entendrait_-_il à nouveau la mélodie qui l'avait bercé la veille. Il ferma les yeux, désirant retrouver la chaleur et la tendresse qu'il avait ressenties la nuit précédente. Le front de Pattenrond était une caresse sur son front. Il crut que sa truffe humide était un baiser. Il glissa dans la tiédeur du sommeil doucement.

…

Il ne sut ce qui le réveilla. La douleur à sa tête sans doute. Ce n'était plus le mal de crâne lancinant de l'après_-_midi, c'était la brûlure dans sa cicatrice. Il se redressa d'un bond, la main sur sa tempe, comme pour arracher le mal, un gémissement au fond de la gorge. Il haletait comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas avoir rêvé. La douleur s'estompait. La gorge sèche, le cœur encore battant la chamade, il réalisa qu'il s'était couché tout habillé et que quelqu'un avait remonté la couverture sur lui.

Lorsque la douleur à son front se calma tout à fait, il s'aperçut que son mal de tête avait disparu. Un tonnerre gronda. Il y avait un orage et les éclairs zébraient un ciel de cinabre. On aurait dit un incendie sous les nuages. Il pensa à se mettre en pyjama, mais se tourna sur le côté, les yeux fixés vers la fenêtre. Les éclairs se succédaient. Les grondements roulaient. Le ciel était rouge ; sang_-_de_-_dragon aurait dit tante Pétunia, qui était férue de mot croisés et de précision. Il sourit. En fait, non, tante Pétunia aurait répugné à parler de dragons… Oncle Vernon aurait parlé d'un orage d'Apocalypse… Il aimait la grandiloquence et l'hyperbole, l'oncle Vernon. C'était curieux pour un homme si petit et si mesquin. Quant à Duddley… Duddley ! Hé bien il se serait caché dans les jupons de sa mère, le petit Duddlinouchet… Harry se leva. L'orage le fascinait. Comment ses camarades pouvaient_-_ils dormir ? Ron et Neville avaient chacun un oreiller sur la tête et ronflaient de concert. Mais Dean et Seamus ? Ils tournaient et retournaient dans leur lit chaque fois que le tonnerre retentissait. Cela ne les éveillait pas cependant. Il les envia de pouvoir dormir. Il se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle était froide et donnait sur le ciel. Le parc baignait dans le noir. Seuls les éclairs faisaient, quelques secondes, briller la surface du lac. Harry rebroussa chemin. Par la fenêtre de la salle commune il aurait une vue moins tronquée sur le parc. Un bonheur étrange lui nouait l'estomac lorsqu'il songeait qu'il serait le seul à profiter du spectacle. Il glissa le long des escaliers et courut coller son nez à la vitre glacée. Le lac s'alluma une fois de plus d'un éclat d'argent. La Forêt Interdite était plus sombre que jamais. Le saule cogneur s'agitait dans la lueur violente de deux éclairs simultanés. Ils aveuglèrent un instant Harry et celui_-_ci crut avoir rêvé en saisissant du coin de l'œil l'ombre d'une longue silhouette vers le saule. Lorsqu'un autre éclair déchira le ciel bosselé de nuages, il remarqua cependant que les branches du saule ne bougeaient plus qu'au mauvais gré du vent. Un tonnerre roula dans sa tête, semblable à celui qui assourdissait le parc. Rogue ! Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui ! Et il allait auprès de Remus. Dans un réflexe, Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pouvait voir la lune. Etait_-_ce ce soir_-_là ou le lendemain qu'elle serait pleine ? Son cœur à nouveau se mit à battre au rythme saccadé de la colère des éléments. Pourquoi Rogue se rendait_-_il auprès de Remus ? L'avait_-_il appelé ? Etait_-_il plus mal encore que les jours précédents ? Et s'il était en train de mourir. Oui, c'était cela, il se mourait. Et Rogue ne voulait pas le laisser seul en ses derniers moments. C'était stupide. Pourquoi Rogue ferait_-_il cela pour Remus ? Pourquoi Remus accepterait_-_il de pousser son dernier soupir en la seule compagnie de Rogue ? Il cessa de réfléchir. Il remonta dans le dortoir. Lentement, pour éviter des grincements intempestifs, il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il la mit sur ses épaules, descendit dans la salle commune, vérifia qu'il était seul, couvrit sa tête et sortit dans les couloirs. La Grosse Dame ronflait sur sa chaise. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait toujours là pour lui ouvrir à son retour. Il se hâta vers le Grand Hall. Il s'interrogea sur l'absence de Rusard dans les couloirs. Il ne savait quelle heure il était. Sans doute le concierge dormait_-_il. Il s'était toujours demandé comment faisaient Rogue et Rusard pour se trouver sur son chemin chaque fois qu'il déambulait dans les corridors déserts à des heures indues… Il connaissait à présent les raisons des insomnies du Professeurs de Potions. Sans doute lui aussi préférait_-_il parcourir les galeries du château plutôt que de laisser les rêves empoisonner son sommeil. Mais Rusard ? N'avait_-_il jamais besoin de dormir, cet homme ? Harry s'arrêta, il avait entendu du bruit. Miss Teigne ? Peeves qui plissait les tapis ? Un locataire d'un tableau qui réveillait quelque compère ou commère en traversant son espace privé ? Le bruit se tut. Ce devait être le vent. Il descendit l'escalier et arriva dans le Grand Hall. La grande porte était fermée de l'intérieur. Par où diable Rogue était_-_il passé ? Les jardins ! bien sûr. Harry passa sous l'escalier. Il essayait de se repérer dans le noir. Enfin, il trouva la sortie et se retrouva derrière les serres du Professeur Chourave. Il traversa le parc dans la tourmente. Le vent soulevait sa cape et la pluie s'engouffrait, l'enveloppant de nuit et de froidure. Il lui semblait que les éclairs se dressaient devant lui. Le tonnerre grondait jusque dans le sol. Harry se glissa sous les branches inertes du saule et se précipita dans le souterrain. Il respira enfin, grelottant de froid et d'angoisse. Il essuya ses lunettes, replia sa cape et alluma sa baguette. Rogue à présent devait être arrivé dans la chambre. Harry avança rapidement. Il commençait à connaître chaque pierre, chaque creux du chemin. Les marches inégales l'emmenèrent au premier niveau de la maison. Il monta à l'étage, doucement, le cœur frémissant au moindre craquement de l'escalier de bois.

* * *

RAR CHAPITRE 102

**_Cornedrue : ouah... que de trucs a assimiler en un seul chapitre!  
- Ellie est bien amoureuse, ce qui confirme le peu que j'ai trouvé sur la bruyère..._** Hahahaha ! toi aussi…  
**_- elle décide de prendre les choses en main... et heureusement_** Disons qu'elle lance pas mal de perches… encore faut_-_il que celui à qui elles s'adressent veuille bien les saisir…  
**_- et pourtant, elle a des doutes sur Ginny, qui est quand meme une très bonne amie... attraperait-elle une maugreyite ou une ronite?_** Elle est peut_-_être très jalouse…  
**_- Ron qui, justement, s'inquiète pour son poste dans une équipe de quidditch... mais pour moi, il serait bien meilleur à un autre poste que gardien. pour moi, le poste de gardien devrait revenir à Ginny, mais ce n'est pas la direction que tu as choisie..._** Tu verras bien…  
**_- quand à l'idée des équipes mixtes, je supose qu'on en saura bien plus demain soir..._** Gagné !  
**_voila, je crois que j'ai tout dit... ah non... un truc que j'oublie depuis deux reviews deja. je craignais que le chapitre 100 soit déjà un chapitre sang, il n'en fut rien... un chapitre sans? non plus heureusement... c'était juste un chapitre sent(iment?) ouf!_** Très joli !

**_Lyane : Je sais pas quoi te dire à part que j'ai adoré ce chapitre. Il m'a donné plein de chose à méditer. Il me semble que Harry est en train d'admettre les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Ellie. _**Il les a admit, c'est pas ça son problème. **_Il serait temps, ça ne doit pas rester trop longtemps inavoué, sinon, c'est comme les cocottes-minute mal fermées, ça explose. je parle d'expérience (pour les sentiments et pour la cocotte. Tu as déjà vu un couvercle volé à travers une pièce?)._** Oui, sauf que c'était un couvercle d'essoreuse à salade et que la poignée était restée dans la main de mon mari… 

_**Angie Black : Je pense que ton super projet quidditch va fonctionner, il tombe vraiment à point en cette période de troubles extérieurs. Voir Harry et Ellie rire ensemble c'est très mignon, quand est-ce qu'il parviendra à être plus cool en sa présence ? ok, elle est si... il est amoureux quoi !**_ Et oui… c'est pas simple.  
**_J'aime toujours autant l'évolution de Neville, par contre, Ron et Harry en froid ça me fait désagréablement au passage de leur boudage dans la coupe de feu... triste souvenir._** Oui, mais même les meilleurs amis du monde on des hauts et des bas…  
_**Ah ! j'ai rêvé de ta fic moi aussi ! Ne ris pas, je faisait un câlin à Ron pour le consoler et lui faire admettre qu'Hermione tenait à lui... bizarre non ?**_ Oui c'est curieux comme démarche ! lol !  
_**En parlant de consoler, tu m'as encore fait naître des larmes au coin des yeux, oui, avec les rêves de Harry tu nous rappelles combien ce petit sorcier a eu une enfance douloureuse, je me demande comment il a fait pour s'en sortir aussi bien, en ayant manqué d'affection et de tout le reste...**_ oui c'est ce que tout le monde se demande en effet…

**_Ayako : Mais il est pas doué cet Harry (en mm tps je comprends que devant tt ce monde il n'aie pas osé... _**c'est sûr ! et elle est impressionnante Ellie… **_Mais j'ai hate de voir se boutiquer ces équipe de quidditch (g aussi hate de voir la déconfiture de ce cher Malfoy) _**Ha ! c'est en effet une motivation qui très… heu motivante…  
**_Les rèves ne seraient-il paqs instrumentés par Voldy car dans le genre je fais perdre espoir à mon ennemi just'avant la bataille finale c'est pas mal!_** Ha ! c'est possible en effet… saper le moral de l'ennemi de l'intérieur… c'est pas bête !  
_**Sinon Sev va-t-il reussir à tenir sa promesse malgré Draco (je lui en fouterais moi des paires de baffes) car c'est assez mal parti...**_ Severus Rogue tient toujours ses promesses et paie toujours ses dettes !  
**_Ellie va-telle reussir à dénier Harry? Harry se décoincera-t-il? Euh l'idée des équipe de Quidditch va-t-elle marcher? _**Que de questions existentielles !  
**_Cornedrue se fera-t-il pardonner par sa Béta?_** Allez on va dire oui… c'est moi qui te le demande…

_**cemeil : Une nouvelle idée pour renforcer l'union inter-maison! C'est sympathique! Je me demande quand même comment ils vont s'y prendre pour les équipes, le trophée et tout et tout... **_Ça c'est le travail d'Hermione ! L'avait qu'à pas proposer ! _**ET Ron dans cette histoire... Quoique je pense qu'il aura quand même sa place dans l'équipe. les Weasley ont çà dans le sang, le Quidditch.**_ Oui, sauf Percy… et Ron ?  
**_La discussion Ellie/Harry était trop forte! çà m'a fait rire à vrai dire. _**Il est vrai que l'humour est une technique de drague qui marche à tous les coups… enfin en général…

_**Ayaminne : Je crois que Harry va lier énorémént le Quidditch et ses problèmes de coeur, Ginny venant malencontreusement interférer dans son tout début d'histoire avec Ellie!  
A, et dire que ça avait l'air de bien commencer! **_Oui c'était une belle journée, pourtant…  
**_Va-t-il s'en sortir?_** Je ne crois pas non… qu'il se détache d'Ellie ou qu'il plonge la tête la première dans ses filets, il n'est pas sorti du chaudron !  
**_Va-t-il un jour réussir à trouver les bons mots?_** Oui, le jour où il décidera de se taire.  
**_Harry sera-t-il célibataire tout au long du reste de ta fic?_** Ça m'étonnerai qu'il se marie d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire… lol ! Mais bon si je répondais maintenant, où serait le suspens !

**_Namyothis : En tous cas j'ai bien rigolée au passage entre Harry et son pseudo cauchemard) et Ellie._** Remarque c'est peut_-_être elle qui lui donne des cauchemars…


	24. chapitre 103 : Les Ombres du Passé

Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bon je poste en .txt parce que ne prend pas les .doc ce soir ! je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner !

* * *

**Chapitre 103**

**Les ombres du passé**

…

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. La cheminée jetait des lueurs et des ombres sur les murs lépreux de la pièce. Harry sentait la chaleur du feu jusque dans le couloir où il se cachait, sa cape à nouveau sur sa tête, prêt à s'en recouvrir complètement à la moindre alerte. Il entendait du bruit dans la chambre, des bruits de pas pressés, le craquement du bois dans l'âtre, le souffle de Remus qui se terminait en toux rauque. Et la voix de Rogue, sévère, dure, agitée.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? grondait-il sourdement. As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Que croyais-tu faire ce soir ?  
- Tu as vu le ciel, Severus… il est rouge. Il va se passer quelque chose… Je le sens. Je le sais. Et lui doit le savoir aussi… Le ciel est rouge sang…  
- Tu délires, Remus… je t'avais dit qu'il était imprudent de parcourir la Forêt Interdite dans ton état…

Harry se rapprocha de la porte. De sa place il voyait Rogue revenu près de la cheminée. Il rajoutait du bois dans le foyer. Puis il examina les fioles au-dessus du linteau et en choisit une après une longue réflexion. Il se tourna vers le lit, hors du regard d'Harry.  
- Comment vais-je faire baisser cette fièvre à présent ? Ta blessure affaiblit tes défenses.  
- Laisse-moi… Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir…  
- Fichus Gryffondor ! pesta Rogue. Tu ne mériterais que cela… Que je te laisse seul, avec ta folie…  
- Je ne suis pas fou, Severus, je sais qu'il est là… Je sais qu'il mijote quelque chose… Je veux savoir quoi…

Rogue quitta la cheminée et d'un pas brusque revint vers Remus. Harry devina qu'il lui donnait à boire la potion de la fiole. Il entendit Remus dans un souffle dire "Merci…" Il y eut un long silence troublé seulement par le chuchotement de la flambée.  
Harry changea de place. Il passa de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'osait entrer. Rogue sentirait sa présence, il en était certain. Ou bien Remus. Même mal en point, il conservait des sensations hors du commun.  
D'où il se trouvait à présent il voyait Rogue aider Lupin à retirer sa chemise trempée. Harry frissonna, il prenait conscience qu'il était glacé lui aussi. Remus s'enveloppa dans une couverture.  
- Tu voudrais attraper la mort, que tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement ! grommela le Professeur de Potions.  
Remus ne répondit pas. Il observait son ancien ennemi chercher dans la vieille armoire bancale des vêtements propres et secs.  
- A quoi ça sert que je me creuse la cervelle à te fabriquer chaque jour de nouveaux traitements, si tu fiches tout par terre à cause de ton caractère de…  
Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles.  
- Je ne sais ce qui m'empêche de te dénoncer à Maugrey !

Il lui jeta une chemise à la tête. Le rire de Remus l'exaspéra. Il revint vers la cheminée, remit les fioles en ordre, bien alignées, à intervalles réguliers. Puis il s'éloigna du feu à nouveau.  
Remus, assis sur le lit, passait la chemise sèche sur lui avec difficultés. Son bras gauche semblait inerte. Il réussit à le lever avec peine pour le glisser dans la manche. Harry fixait avec horreur la longue entaille rouge sur le côté gauche et sur le ventre. Une quinte de toux plia Remus en deux. Rogue se tourna vivement vers lui. Lorsque Lupin se redressa au bout de deux longues minutes de toux rauque, sa chemise était tâchée de sang sur le côté. Rogue voulut l'examiner. Il ne le laissa pas faire. Il repoussa sa main qui se tendait.  
- C'est pour demain… dit-il. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer. Elle se rouvre toujours à la pleine lune.

Remus se mit debout. Il marcha d'un pas chancelant vers l'armoire. Il en sortit des linges enroulés en bandes.  
- Voilà tout ce dont j'ai besoin… Après demain, avec ta potion cicatrisante, il n'y paraîtra plus…  
Il essayait un ton léger. Harry reconnut cependant dans sa voix les tremblements de l'angoisse. Remus se rapprocha de la cheminée. Des frissons le parcouraient, de froid et de fièvre. Il plongea son regard dans les flammes, comme absent. Severus Rogue, appuyé contre la table paraissait très loin lui aussi.

…

Harry sentait des crampes dans ses mollets et son dos lui faisait mal. L'humidité commençait à pénétrer jusqu'à ses os et il avait mal à la gorge à force de s'obliger à retenir son souffle.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? demanda la voix neutre de Remus.  
Harry vit la moue d'hésitation de Rogue.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venu à ma recherche ce jour-là dans les souterrains ? se décida-t-il à répondre.  
Remus laissa passer un moment qui parut une éternité à harry.  
- Parce que je ne pouvais me résoudre à te laisser mourir…  
- Hé bien… fit Rogue comme à regrets, disons que c'est pareil pour moi.  
Personne ne vit le sourire de Remus, un peu amer.  
- Oui, mais moi, je mourrais quand même… Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance.  
- Et qui te dit que ce jour là tu ne m'as pas donné un sursit toi aussi ? Qui te dit que je ne suis pas destiné à finir mes jours dans ces souterrains ? Remus fixait toujours la flamme qui dansait dans ses yeux sombres.  
- Cette année, la nuit d'Halloween sera une nuit de pleine lune, dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
Rogue s'efforça au sarcasme.  
- Très bien, je demanderai à Sybille Trelawney ce que cela signifie…  
- Inutile, l'interrompit Lupin. La nuit où James et Lily ont été tués, c'était aussi une nuit de pleine lune…  
- Et une nuit d'Halloween, termina Rogue d'une voix blanche.  
Harry ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage soudain blafard de Rogue. Le professeur essaya de sourire.  
- Et alors ?  
- Alors rien… Je me faisais juste la réflexion, c'est tout…  
- Tu te reproches ton absence ce soir-là ? continua Rogue.  
- Non.  
- Je suis sûr que Peter a profité de cette coïncidence…  
- Arrête Severus…  
- De toutes façons, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.  
- Tais-toi !  
- Le Maître des Ténèbres t'aurait tué toi aussi ce soir-là…  
Remus fit volte face. La tache sur la chemise s'élargit brusquement.  
- Et moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu venir, continuait Rogue, impitoyable. Je ne me suis pas douté que Pettigrew nous avait rejoint. Je n'ai pas compris que ce soir-là…  
- Oui, mais toi, tu t'en moquais qu'il tue James et Lily…

La voix de Remus résonna dans la pièce. Le froid pénétrait le cœur d'Harry. Il s'appuya au mur. Il lui semblait que le silence n'était rempli que des battements de son cœur et que les deux hommes dans la pièce voisine ne pourraient que se rendre compte de sa présence. Il refusait de tourner la tête vers la chambre, où il ne pourrait voir que le profil acéré de Rogue.  
La voix de Remus reprit, hésitante et chargée de regrets.  
- Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je…  
- Tu as raison, l'interrompit la voix froide de Rogue. Le sort des Potter m'était indifférent.  
Le cœur d'Harry ne pouvait se serrer plus. Il lui sembla qu'on lui enfonçait une lame dans la poitrine.  
- Pourtant sa mort ne m'a pas procuré la satisfaction que j'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir. Lentement, Harry tourna la tête vers la pièce pleine d'ombres. Rogue était debout au milieu de la chambre. Sur son visage dansaient les mouvements des flammes, qui estompaient ou creusaient ses traits tour à tour.  
- Je m'étais imaginé que je pourrais au moins une fois dans ma vie me montrer plus fort que lui, que je pourrais le forcer à reconnaître que je valais autant sinon plus que lui – que vous…  
Il se mit à rire. D'un rire aigre et dérangeant.  
- Et ce stupide gamin –son fils !- me coupait l'herbe sous le pied… Qui pourrait croire cela ? Un enfant sans parole ni conscience qui m'empêchait d'accomplir la plus grande action qu'aucun sorcier n'avait réalisé… J'aurais été au même plan que Dumbledore… J'aurais été au même titre que les fondateurs de Poudlard… Mieux encore ! puisque j'aurais sauvé l'école !  
- Rien ne prouve que sur ce dernier point tu n'aies pas ton mot à dire…  
La voix de Lupin avait repris le ton doux et calme qu'elle avait d'ordinaire.  
Rogue renifla, sceptique.  
- Peut-être, mais James Potter ne sera pas là pour le voir.

Il se tourna vers la table comme pour plier les linges dont Remus se servait pour soigner sa blessure. Harry ne vit plus que son dos, et ses cheveux longs tombèrent entre son regard et le visage au nez de rapace que l'ombre rendait plus inquiétant encore.  
- Quelle ironie ! reprit le Professeur, acide. Rien n'a jamais pris le chemin que je voulais, malgré tous mes efforts… Tout a toujours marché de travers… Finalement, j'en vins même à envier Potter et Pettigew quand nous croyions tous qu'il était mort en héros. Du moins je les enviais davantage encore que je ne les avais jamais envié. J'ai tout perdu. De mes rêves d'adolescents jusqu'au sentiment de la vie même…  
Dans le silence qui suivit, Remus s'avança lentement.  
- C'est pour mieux te sentir vivant que tu t'es acharné sur Harry ?  
Rogue se retourna, désemparé. Remus, à quelques pas de lui, lui faisait face.  
- Que lui reprochais-tu ? continua Lupin. De trop ressembler à son père ? Ou de n'être pas lui?  
- Non ! se défendit Rogue. Non !… Il est… il était si… Je ne sais pas… J'avais presque réussi à oublier le passé… et voilà que je le retrouvais chaque jour à la table du petit déjeuner…  
Ce fut Remus cette fois qui se mit à rire.  
- Tu ne me feras jamais croire cela, Severus… Le passé que nous partageons n'est pas de celui qui se laisse oublier aussi facilement. Tu le sais pertinemment. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous tromper l'un l'autre. Nous avons pris des chemins différents, il est vrai, mais nous nous retrouvons au même point. A tenter désespérément de faire face à nos démons, seuls et sans aide. A vouloir nous défaire de ce passé qui nous colle à la peau. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas choisi la bonne solution. Peut-être n'assumons-nous pas ce que nous sommes, malgré tous nos discours et nos protestations…

Le feu mettait dans les cheveux clairs de Remus des reflets roux et sur sa chemise blanche dessinait des ombres chinoises. L'obscurité cachait le visage de Rogue. Il sembla à Harry que leur face à face durait une éternité.  
Sans un mot, Rogue porta sa main droite à son poignet gauche. Une horrible grimace déforma ses traits assombris. Il se réfugia vers la cheminée jusqu'à l'apaisement de la douleur. Harry l'entendit pester à voix basse et cracher toute son impuissance.  
- C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui… je veux dire depuis hier. Je ne sais ce qu'il trame, mais il est impatient…  
- Dumbledore a fait mettre l'Ordre en état d'alerte… confirma Remus.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit insuffisant… ragea Rogue.  
- Sans doute, admit Remus, mais personne ne peut te reprocher de n'avoir pas fait de ton mieux…

Un ricanement parvint jusqu'à Harry. Le jeune homme se souvint des mots du Directeur le jour de la rentrée. Etait-ce pour le Professeur uniquement qu'il avait parlé ce jour-là… ? Ses reproches n'étaient pas vraiment des reproches, mais plutôt des encouragements. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait devant toute l'école ? pour mieux lui rappeler qu'il faisait partie de Poudlard et qu'il était un maillon indispensable de cette chaîne de relations complexes qui faisaient la vie? Pour mieux lui rappeler qu'il était un exemple ? Ou pour opposer à tous les fantômes de son passé ces présences vivantes qu'il défendait, même malgré lui.

…

Harry se laissa glisser sur ses talons. Il était épuisé. Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Les minutes se succédaient, depuis un long moment, dans le silence. Le vent sifflait encore. On n'entendait que lui qui se brisait contre les murs de la maison, comme pour les mettre à bas. Rogue n'avait pas bougé de devant la cheminée. Remus était toujours au milieu de la pièce, à demi tourné vers celui qui avait été son ennemi. Son visage las était triste.  
- Quand Dumbledore est-il venu te voir ?  
La voix de Rogue avait quelque chose d'incongru.  
- Hier.  
Celle de Remus était un souffle.  
- Je ne lui ai rien dit.  
- Je le sais.  
- Mais si ces satanés gamins ont deviné que tu te cachais ici, il ne pouvait en aller autrement pour Dumbledore…  
- Je me demandais quand il franchirait le seuil de cette chambre, en effet…  
- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?  
- Des nouvelles… Les Weasley sont rentrés. Sans Charlie encore. Il n'est pas assez remis. Krum est toujours en France, mais j'ignore où. Olympe le cache. Il voudrait le faire venir en Angleterre mais c'est encore trop dangereux. Il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, Severus…  
- Qui ?  
- Albus, bien sûr… Il te trouve d'humeur très noire en ce moment…  
- Oh ! C'est à cause de Malefoy et de McGregor. Ces deux là me rendront fou, je te le dis…

Il y eut du mouvement dans la chambre et Harry se releva vivement. Il ne manquait plus que Rogue trébuchât sur lui en sortant. Le jeune Potter risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Remus était assis et Rogue s'affairait à ranger fioles et pansements. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres sur un ton détaché, comme si la discussion qui bouleversait encore Harry n'avait jamais eu lieu.  
- Le vent se calme, on dirait, dit Remus soudain.  
- C'est que le jour ne va pas tarder à poindre, estima Rogue. Je dois rentrer. Tâche de te reposer aujourd'hui. Il montra d'un geste autoritaire le lit dans le coin de la pièce.  
- Et pas d'escapade !  
- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! grommela Remus en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. De toutes façons, j'en serais bien incapable.  
Harry se plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Rogue s'appuya au chambranle de la porte et se retourna vers Lupin.  
- Je reviendrai avant la nuit.  
- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Dobby se montre un infirmier très attentionné. Et il n'a jamais encore renversé la moindre goutte de potion Tue-Loup…  
- Je reviendrai avant la nuit, répéta Rogue sur un ton sans réplique.

Sa robe frôla la cape d'Harry quand il ferma la porte sur lui. Un instant de panique saisit le jeune homme. Il aurait dû quitter la place avant. Il n'était pas certain que Rogue ne pût deviner sa présence derrière lui. Il ne pouvait cependant rester là. Il lui emboîta le pas, précautionneusement. Il le laissa s'enfoncer dans le souterrain avant de descendre lui même l'escalier de bois. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper le professeur qui avançait à grands pas. Deux ou trois fois, il crut qu'il était découvert. Il se concentrait pour garder une distance convenable entre Rogue et lui. Il espérait qu'il aurait assez de temps pour se faufiler sous les branches avant que le maître de Potions ne rendît sa mobilité à l'arbre qui abritait l'entrée du passage. Il fermait son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas la lueur au bout de la baguette de Rogue.

Il entendait le vent et l'orage tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la sortie du tunnel. Rogue s'enveloppa dans sa cape et sortit dans la tempête. Harry fit de même et le suivit. Il ne craignait plus d'être entendu. Le ciel était toujours rouge. Le jour cette fois incendiait les nuages des lueurs de l'aurore. Encore une nuit sans sommeil, songea Harry. Encore une journée qui pèserait sur ses épaules. Il se hâtait derrière Rogue, trempé, tremblant, glacé. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand hall. Harry attendit que le Professeur prît le chemin des cachots. Il sécha la flaque sous ses pieds qui trahissait sa présence et se rua à l'assaut des escaliers. Il espérait que la salle commune des Gryffondor serait vide.  
Elle l'était. Il fonça dans son dortoir, ôtant sa cape d'un geste brusque. Il prit des vêtements secs et courut dans les douches. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et s'accroupit dans le bac. Il laissa longtemps couler l'eau sur sa nuque et son dos, sur tous ses membres douloureux. Sa peau était rouge. Il ne sentait pas la brûlure. Il contemplait le tourbillon dans le siphon et ses idées suivaient le même cours vertigineux. Il comprenait. Il comprenait enfin la réponse que Rogue lui avait faite le jour de son anniversaire dans le petit salon de l'Hôtel Delacour. Oui, c'était bien pour lui-même qu'il aidait Remus à rester parmi les vivants. Pour garder le fil ténu qui le retenait au passé. Malgré la vapeur qui s'élevait dans la douche, Harry frissonna. Il y a pire que la mort, disait souvent Dumbledore. Oui, il y a bien pire. Une vie sans espoir, sans amour, sans avenir, uniquement tournée vers un passé échappé qu'on ne pouvait refaire, vers des rêves de grandeur évanouis, et des amitiés venues trop tard… Il se rendit compte que le frisson ne le quittait pas. Il avait toujours devant les yeux cette image de Rogue dans la chambre obscure. Elle se superposa à celle du Professeur à la table du banquet de bienvenue tandis que Dumbledore lui reprochait doucement de ne vouloir laisser l'espoir entrer dans son cœur. Il le revoyait fixant son regard vide sur le phénix qui se consumait inexorablement devant lui. Trop tard ! Trop tard ! disait une voix qui ressemblait à celle qui le poussait, lui Harry, à s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il sut qu'il était comme Rogue, accroché au passé comme une sangsue à sa proie. Non! cria-t-il dans la douche. Sa voix résonna. Il sentit enfin la chaleur étouffante de l'étuve. Sa peau lui faisait mal. Il coupa l'eau qui l'assourdissait. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec Rogue. C'était le professeur qui voulait le convaincre que sa vie se devait être vide et sombre comme la sienne. Non… Rogue n'était pour rien dans ses pensées étranges de solitude et de chagrin. Il toucha sa cicatrice. C'était un poison qu'il portait en lui-même. Et nulle potion ne pourrait le guérir. Il se sécha longuement. Il avait le temps. Et encore, il sortit de la salle de bains trop tôt à son goût. La chambrée qu'il partageait avec ses amis était silencieuse. Ils dormaient tous paisiblement, à présent que l'orage éloignait ses tonnerres vers le nord. Harry rangea ses vêtements détrempés dans le sac destiné à la lingerie. Il sécha sa cape en plusieurs coups de baguette magique. Il n'osait prononcer ses incantations à voix haute. Il la remit dans son armoire, sous ses sous-vêtements. Puis il descendit avec ses affaires de classe dans la salle commune. Dès que ses camarades commenceraient à descendre de leurs dortoirs, il se rendrait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, afin de rejoindre la salle de leur premier cours sans attendre. Il espérait ainsi éviter les questions de Ron et Neville, du moins pour une grande partie de la matinée. D'ici là, il se passerait bien quelque chose pour détourner leur attention.

…

Hermione grignotait rapidement tout en griffonnant sur son calepin. Ron était maussade. Dean et Seamus parlaient Quidditch. Harry comprit que le jeune Thomas était d'avis de changer quelques unes des règles du Quidditch, notamment concernant les sanctions. Harry entendait des mots comme carton rouge, expulsion, coup franc… Seamus n'était pas d'accord. Le Quidditch c'était aussi un joyeux chaos, et il ne voyait pas ce que la notion de hors-jeu ou de balai réglementaire apporterait de plus à ce jeu hors norme… Neville rappela à Hermione qu'il l'attendrait à la bibliothèque, pour leur exposé de Botanique. La jeune fille lui répondit qu'elle s'en souvenait parfaitement avant de quitter la table. Harry s'apprêtait à en faire autant lorsque Neville le retint.  
- On fait un exposé sur les plantes médicinales, Hermione et moi… dit-il avec nervosité. Et vous ? Vous avez décidé de quoi vous parlerez.  
Il jeta un regard sur Ron qui grimaça.  
- On a le temps de voir, tu ne crois pas, d'ici la fin du trimestre… répliqua ce dernier.  
Harry frissonna et renifla. S'il allait trouver Mrs Pomfresh, elle l'obligerait à avaler sa fichue potion Pimentine… L'idée de fumer des oreilles pendant des heures ne l'enchantait guère.  
- Oui, mais vous avez bien une idée, quand même ? insista Neville.  
- Aucune ! répondit Ron, grincheux. On verra ça quand Harry aura décidé d'ouvrir son livre de botanique… Son nom fit tourner la tête au jeune Potter. Il voulait quitter la table du petit-déjeuner. Il voulait quitter la Grande Salle. Il aurait du le faire depuis longtemps déjà. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger de son banc.  
- Hein ? fit-il.  
Ron leva les yeux au ciel, d'un magnifique bleu profond qui ne correspondait en rien à l'état de celui à l'extérieur.  
- Ecoute, Harry, ce que tu fais la nuit ne me regarde pas, mais tu pourrais avoir au moins la politesse de faire semblant de t'intéresser à la conversation quand tu es concerné… !  
Ron se pencha pardessus la place d'Hermione laissée vacante. Il chuchota sur un ton plus acide que sarcastique :  
- Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Tu n'étais pas dans la salle commune. Et ta cape d'invisibilité n'était pas là non plus… Je sais bien que tu fais ce que tu veux, mais comment veux-tu que nous veillions sur toi si tu nous caches des choses comme ça… ?  
- Comme quoi ? demanda Harry interdit.  
- Justement ! grogna Ron. J'en sais rien ! Et ça m'embête !  
- Ce qui t'embête, c'est que je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi !  
Ron se redressa brusquement, vexé.  
- Alors là ! Alors là Harry !  
Il se renfrogna.  
- Si on m'avait dit ça ! murmura-t-il. Si on m'avait dit ça !  
- Mais quoi ?  
- Que tu ne me veuilles plus dans l'équipe, passe encore, mais au moins dis-moi ce que j'ai fait pour ne plus mériter ta confiance…  
Harry le regarda, hagard. Son mal de tête revenait. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter, surtout avec Ron. Il craignait de n'être pas assez cohérent pour tous les deux.  
- Je suis fatigué, Ron, dit-il. J'ai passé de très mauvaises nuits ces derniers temps. Nous reprendrons cette conversation, un peu plus tard. Mais en attendant, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis toujours ton ami. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu… mais pas à ton sujet! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter vivement.  
Le visage du jeune Weasley se détendit un peu. Il sourit timidement.  
- Ca tombe bien, on a cours avec Binns après le cours avec McGonagall… tu vas pouvoir réfléchir tout ton saoul… Et c'est vrai que tu n'as pas bonne mine… Tu devrais aller trouver Mrs Pomfresh…

Harry adressa une grimace au sourire ironique de Neville. Ils se levèrent ensemble et ensemble se rendirent dans la classe de Minerva McGonagall. Harry trouva le temps très long. Il dut faire des efforts démesurés pour se concentrer sur ses sortilèges d'apparition. C'était d'autant plus rageant qu'il les réussissait particulièrement bien sans baguette dans le laboratoire de Rogue. Le professeur le regardait d'un air troublé, sa bouche tordue dans cette moue dubitative qui lui était familière devant les lacunes de ses élèves. Elle le retint à la fin du cours et Harry se doutait bien qu'elle serait plus difficile à rassurer que Ron.  
- Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, sévère.  
- Oui, Madame, répondit Harry tout en sachant qu'il était inutile de mentir à Minerva McGonagall.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse, Potter ? insista-t-elle. Cette histoire de Quidditch… Vous êtes pourtant assuré de rester capitaine…  
- Oh non, Madame… C'est juste que… Je m'inquiète pour les Dursley, Madame.  
Il venait tout juste de trouver cette excuse. Et ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, en somme, estimait-il. McGonagall ouvrit des yeux étonnés.  
- Les Dursley ? Vraiment ? Je croyais au contraire que vous étiez heureux de ne plus avoir à les fréquenter…  
- Bien sûr, Professeur… Mais le Professeur Dumbledore m'a appris qu'ils avaient refusé la protection de… enfin… vous savez de quoi je veux parler.  
-Et alors ? le brusqua Minerva.  
- Et bien, je crois que je n'aimerais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur…  
Harry haussa une épaule et grimaça, officiellement pour retenir ses lunettes sur son nez. Officieusement, parce qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. En fait, il était totalement sincère. Le visage de Minerva McGonagall changea. Son air sévère se mua en une expression émue.  
- Rassurez-vous, Harry, dit-elle. Le Professeur Dumbledore les a mis sous surveillance discrète. Pas aussi efficace que celle qu'ils auraient pu avoir à leur disposition s'ils avaient bien voulu… Enfin, on ne peut prendre soin des gens malgré eux, n'est-ce pas. Nous faisons de notre mieux et…  
Elle se tut et sourit à Harry. Il était certain qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne voulait en dire. Avant qu'il ne posât des questions embarrassantes, elle le congédia sous prétexte qu'il serait en retard à son prochain cours.

Harry se retrouva dans les couloirs, pas plus rassuré au contraire. Les Dursley… oui, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il faisait ces rêves étranges. Il se demanda comment ils avaient pris la lettre qu'il leur avait écrite quelques semaines auparavant. Ne parviendrait-il donc pas à tirer un trait sur son enfance ? Ce passé qui nous colle à la peau… avait dit Remus. Un autre frisson glacé s'empara d'Harry tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? s'enquit Ron à voix basse.  
-Oh… rien… me dire que j'étais toujours capitaine…  
Hermione lui jeta un long regard dubitatif. Il baissa les yeux sur la plume à papote qu'elle préparait. Son calepin était ouvert devant elle, sa mine couchée sur la table à côté. Seamus avait ouvert son livre et essayait de le faire tenir debout devant lui pour cacher une feuille sur laquelle il avait déjà esquissé avec Dean la composition des futures équipes de Quidditch. Ces deux-là qui se passionnaient pour le Quidditch ! Hermione qui se préparait à ne pas écouter le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Neville qui -Harry l'avait vu en venant prendre place auprès de Ron- élaborait un plan pour son exposé de botanique sous le nez d'un autre professeur… Le monde tournait à l'envers… Le Professeur Binns traversa le tableau noir et se mit à débiter son cours comme s'il s'était interrompu la veille. La voix monocorde du fantôme se mua lentement en un ronron bienfaisant. Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry qui releva prestement la tête. Celle-ci était lourde. Il n'était même plus capable d'accoler deux pensées cohérentes. Il revivait la scène de la nuit dans la cabane hurlante. Puis se retrouvait dans le vivarium. Le ciel rouge de l'orage faisait place à un ciel bleu et frais comme un matin d'été. Des cris et des rires d'enfants… Puis à nouveau le temps gris et froid de l'automne le fit frissonner. Des voix l'empêchaient de s'endormir tout à fait.  
- Harry ? Harry ?  
- Laisse-le ! Ce n'est pas grave, je lui passerai mes notes…  
- Oui mais… Harry ? Tu vas bien ?  
- Laisse le je te dis !  
Laisse-le ! Laisse-le ! répétait-il à Duddley qui cognait contre la vitre du vivarium. Le serpent se tournait vers lui et lui faisait un clin d'œil… Il se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

…

Le vivarium. Il était encore dans ce satané vivarium. Entouré de serpents hostiles. Des yeux ébahis, effrayés presque, étaient fixés sur lui. Des yeux d'enfants en uniforme. Une école ? Un pensionnat ? Ils se bousculaient contre la vitre pour mieux le voir. Ils le montraient du doigt, avec crainte et admiration. Soudain, il n'y eut plus de vitre. Tous les serpents glissèrent vers les enfants. Ça glisse très vite un serpent. Et un enfant, ça hurle très fort. Pourtant Harry n'entendait rien. Il sentait les vibrations dans son corps. Un corps énorme de reptile. Il se mit à avancer lui aussi vers le désordre de la fuite des personnes enfermées dans le vivarium. Le venin des serpents des Zoos est extrait régulièrement, songeait-il très vite. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir de leur bassin. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

La porte sur le côté s'ouvrit, les serpents changèrent de direction. Harry s'avança vers les enfants. Il n'aurait aucun mal à franchir la borne à présent que la vitre s'était évanouie. Il ouvrit la gueule. La terreur dans les yeux des gamins tétanisés était insoutenable. Un homme se saisit de l'enfant vers lequel Harry se dirigeait. Un malaise étrange lui serra le cœur. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était plus un rêve. C'était la réalité. Et comme pour lui confirmer son impression, plusieurs hommes encapuchonnés pénétrèrent dans le vivarium. Ils firent un signe de tête à Harry et repartirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient entrés. Harry savait qu'ils venaient de fermer les portes et que tous ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à sortir étaient prisonniers.

Un rire glacé s'empara de son esprit.  
- Tu t'es invité à la fête, petit Potter ? Ce n'était pas prévu, mais qu'importe… Regarde… Regarde… ce qui attend les tiens…  
Harry fondit, les crochets en avant sur un groupe d'enfants d'une dizaine d'années.  
- Non ! cria-t-il.  
Il l'avait déjà fait ! Il l'avait déjà fait ! Il avait empêché Maugrey de jouer de la baguette contre Rogue. Il pouvait y arriver. Il pouvait empêcher Nagini de blesser ces enfants. Le rire reprit. Les enfants ne bougeaient pas, hypnotisés par le regard étrange de ce serpent monstrueux. Il fallait qu'il y arrivât. Le serpent s'était figé. Le rire dans la tête d'Harry s'était tu.  
- Qu'essaies-tu de faire, misérable inconscient ? grinça la voix sifflante de Voldemort.

Ne pas répondre. Garder son esprit fixé sur la volonté du reptile. Ce devait être facile, sa tour n'a pas de cervelle… avait dit Ron une fois… Pas de cervelle, pas de volonté propre, un jeu d'enfant de maîtriser une telle bête…  
- C'est contre moi que tu te bats, Harry Potter…  
Harry commençait à en prendre conscience. Son esprit se heurtait à une volonté farouche. Mais tant qu'il se battrait… tant qu'il aurait assez de force pour tenir contre Voldemort… Nagini ne pourrait rien contre les enfants. Il sentait comme une lame froide dans son esprit. Il la repoussa une première fois. Un nouvel assaut s'enfonça plus loin dans ses pensées. Il ferma son esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache. Il ne fallait surtout pas lui laisser voir le tréfonds de son cœur. La lame qui lui vrillait l'âme se retira, pour revenir encore. Le froid paralysait son cerveau peu à peu. Il se fermait de plus en plus. Sa raison était aveuglée par des images sombres.

On se battait dehors. La mort faisait un carnage. Non… C'était ce qu'il voulait lui faire croire, le persuader que le combat était perdu d'avance… Et puisqu'il ne pouvait lui opposer les mêmes armes, il lui opposerait les siennes. Il laissa monter le feu de la magie ancienne qui lui brûlait le cœur. Et remonta avec lui tout ce qu'il avait enfoui depuis des mois avec obstination. Les Dursley d'abord et ce mélange étrange de sentiments exacerbés, la crainte qu'il avait qu'ils disparussent de sa vie, comme un lien vers ce passé dont ils étaient les dépositaires involontaires. Ron et Hermione ensuite, indissociables dans ses pensées, dans l'amitié qu'il leur portait comme dans l'amour qui les unissait. Neville qu'un seul mot de lui rendait plus courageux qu'un chevalier des temps jadis. Et Severus Rogue enfin qu'il dressa comme un bouclier ultime entre la volonté de Voldemort de le briser ; comme pour lui dire que les sarcasmes ne le touchaient plus depuis qu'il avait subi ceux de cet homme tellement pétri de haine et de rancœur qu'il en devenait vulnérable.  
L'étau qui serrait la gorge d'Harry se desserra un instant. Aussitôt, il rejeta Nagini en arrière, dans le bassin d'où il était sorti. Il sentait la panique autour de lui. Les portes refusaient de s'ouvrir. Dehors les mangemorts se repaissaient des cris et des larmes. Il fallait faire sortir tous ces gens. La plupart des gros serpents avaient fui vers l'extérieur. Le vrai danger était Nagini. Harry avait repoussé Voldemort, mais il le sentait tout proche, rassemblant ses forces.  
Il revint plus tôt que le jeune homme ne s'y attendait.

…

Harry crut qu'il se noyait. Il cherchait son souffle douloureux avec obstination.  
- Crois-tu que tu pourras te débarrasser de moi ainsi, misérable sorcier de pacotille ? grinça la voix aigre dans sa tête. Ces prétendus grands pouvoirs que tu possèdes, ce sont les miens. Tu me les as volés, sale engeance. Avant de mourir, il faudra que tu me les rendes, dussès-je te les arracher de l'âme un par un…

La lame glacée le transperça brutalement. La douleur était insoutenable. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Il en avait pleinement conscience.  
- Je t'avais dit que notre prochain face à face serait le dernier, Potter… Et ce ne sont pas tes pitoyables tentatives qui pourront me faire peur. Je n'ai rien de l'un de ces ridicules Détraqueurs pour m'envoyer en patronus tous tes souvenirs heureux.

Il ne sut pourquoi Harry eut envie de rire. Des souvenirs heureux ! Les Dursley ! Des souvenirs heureux ! Sa scolarité avec Rogue ! Il n'aurait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle ! Ron et Hermione, oui, eux ils faisaient partie des souvenirs de bonheur. Neville aussi et Ginny également… Le souvenir qui lui vint fut celui des jours de l'été précédent où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés à Poudlard… C'étaient des jours de chagrin, d'angoisse et d'attente, mais ils restaient gravés dans son esprit comme des jours qu'il regretterait, si tant était qu'on regrettait quoi que ce fût quand on était mort… Mais des jours de bonheur vrai, il n'en avait pas. Aucun de ces moments simples, où l'insouciance règne en maître. Où aucune arrière-pensée grave ne vient gâcher l'instant…

Harry glissait vers le noir. Il avait déjà moins froid. Ah si pourtant ! Un souvenir venait de se rappeler à lui. Il n'était pas si vieux. Deux jours auparavant, McGregor avait posé sa chaise près de la sienne dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.  
La conversation qui avait suivi était ridicule, stupide, idiote et totalement inutile. Il s'était senti cependant mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois. Il eut soudainement très envie de la revoir, de l'entendre, de sentir son parfum. Il eut mal. Il eut peur. Et s'il était trop tard ? Et s'il était déjà trop loin sur le chemin des morts ? Il ne reverrait plus jamais McGregor. Une dernière fois encore, pour lui dire… Pour ne rien lui dire du tout, parce que se serait la dernière fois et que se serait inutile. La douleur devenait intolérable.  
Et Harry se mit à rire. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois encore, Voldemort ! Un cri de rage envahit l'esprit d'Harry. Des images violentes de sang et de mort frappèrent de plein fouet son esprit. Harry peu à peu se ferma. La fureur de Voldemort glissait sur lui. Il aurait pu rompre le contact. Il aurait dû peut-être le faire. Mais il ne voulait abandonner le combat. Il ne pouvait laisser le champ libre à Jedusor et Nagini. Ils auraient fait un massacre dans le vivarium. Il lui fallait rester là ou chasser Voldemort. Et cela il n'en était pas capable.

Allons Potter, tu te caches ? Tu refuses le combat ? Ton père était bien plus courageux que toi…  
Le rire n'atteignit pas Harry.  
- Mais tu as raison, Potter… Vois où son courage l'a mené…  
Harry ferma les yeux –du moins voulut-il les fermer- fermer son esprit – pour ne pas voir ce que lui envoyait Voldemort. Ce fut plus fort que lui…  
- Tu veux savoir, hein Potter… Tu veux savoir comment ton père est mort ? Alors regarde.  
L'éclair vert frappa James Potter, droit et fier devant Harry. Non, devant Voldemort. Puis le visage de Lily remplaça celui de son mari devant les yeux du jeune homme. - Vois ce que tu as fait, Potter, à cause de toi, tes parents sont morts…  
- C'est vous qui teniez la baguette, Voldemort…

Harry enrageait. Il ne fallait pas lui répondre. Il fallait garder son esprit fermé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvrît ces fichues portes et fît taire ces malheureux enfants qui se pressaient contre leurs accompagnateurs…  
- Ne t'en fais donc pas pour eux, Potter, chuchota la voix de Voldemort narquoise. Que t'importe leur existence ? Personne ne les regrettera, ce sont des orphelins… Les moldus sont cruels n'est-ce pas… Ils parquent les enfants des autres, ceux dont les parents n'ont pas voulu, ceux dont les parents ne sont plus là pour les protéger, ceux qui ne sont pas désirés… Ils les offrent à la vindicte de leurs semblables… Tu sais tout cela, Potter, n'est-ce pas… Tu sais que j'ai raison.

Harry se força à se taire. Il sentait la volonté de Voldemort s'insinuer à nouveau en lui. Frappe! Frappe ! disait une voix dans sa tête. Frappe ses enfants. Ils avaient tous la tête de Duddley. Mais il n'avait pas envie de frapper Duddley. Frappe ! Des dizaines de Malefoy se lamentaient à présent dans le vivarium. Il lutta. Frappe ! Ce garçon veut ta mort, Potter… Il veut celle de tes amis… Il veut la mort de celle que tu aimes… Le rire vrilla ses tempes. Sais-tu ce qu'il lui fera ? La mort sera trop douce pour elle. Frappe ! Harry fit un effort pour garder l'esprit fermé. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Il en prenait à peine conscience. Il sentait sa résistance tendue à l'extrême. Il ne pourrait tenir longtemps encore sous l'assaut des images terrifiantes que Voldemort lui offrait. Ron et Hermione morts, ce n'était pas assez pour lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il les avait tant de fois vus ainsi en rêve qu'il savait faire la différence entre la réalité et les désirs de Jedusor. Ginny en train de se tordre de douleur, cela lui rappelait trop le subterfuge dont le Maître des Ténèbres avait usé pour le persuader de se rendre au Ministère. Neville et chacun des ses amis étendus, en sang, agonisants, cela ressemblait trop à ses craintes profondes pour qu'il s'en émut davantage. Il chassait ces images avec une facilité qui le déconcertait lui-même. Toutefois, il eut plus de mal avec celles que Voldemort lui envoya de Malefoy torturant McGregor. Il ressentait la joie sadique, diffuse, de Jedusor, qui rajoutait dans l'horreur à chacune des tentatives du jeune homme pour effacer de son esprit le visage tordu de souffrance, les grands yeux vides et les cris d'Ellie. Frappe ! Frappe donc !

Harry redressa la tête, les crochets prêts à mordre. Un violent sursaut de volonté lui fit presque perdre conscience. Voldemort jubilait. Il était à deux doigts d'imposer sa volonté au garçon. Harry sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Ou il frappait ou il quittait la partie… Dans les deux cas, il avait perdu. Dans les deux cas, il lui faudrait vivre avec toutes ces morts sur la conscience… FRAPPE ! Et Harry frappa.

* * *

**Chapitre 101! Les reviewes victimes du bug du 1er avril! Et il parait que c'était pas un Poisson!**

Angel's Eyes: Ha! Ils redeviennent complices, mes futurs petits tourtereaux (enfin, "mes"... on se comprend!) Ca fait plaisir! **Oui, c'est toujours un grand moment!** Je me demande bien ce que signifient ces cauchemards à répétitions... L'a vraiment pas de chance le Harry... C'est Voldemort qui lui envoie des Détraqueurs à distance dans son esprit? **Hé? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses à présent?**

Keana: j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, mais je ne vois toujours pas si tu veux "caser" Harry avec Mcgregor ou avec Ginny ... (bien que je suis pour Mcgregor). **Hahahaha! Tu ne vois vraiment pas?**

Harana:Qd j'ai cliqué sur ce dernier chapitre j'ai regardé le titre dans la petite case en haut pour faire défiler les chapitres et là j'ai eu un boom au coeur: il est écrit 'Une démonstration de Qui...' j'ai cru que c'était Qui-vous-savez! L'angoisse! Je me suis dit Nan! Pas si tôt! Elle oserais pas! **Hahahahahaha! Une petite frayeur bien involontaire de ma part! je te l'assure!  
**Sinon, Qd est-ce qu'Harry va prendre le taureau par les cornes pour 1) Faire cesser ces rumeurs (stupides?) sur lui et Ginny et sortir le gd jeu avec McGregor (mais qu'il est mou! Faudrait pt qu'il se remue le popotin! Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié: c'est un MEC et jeune par dessus le marché...) **MDR! Entre autre! Et puis tu sais bien que démentir une rumeur c'est la propager!  
**2) Avouer enfin à Ron qu'il le trouve meilleur en poursuiveur qu'en gardien (si j'ai bien tout compris) **il faudrait que Ron le laisse s'expliquer**… 3)Tuer Voldy? Bon ok il a le temps. On est pas pressé après tout, lol. Laissons le d'abord s'empêtrer dans ses déboires amoureux comme ça près avoir affronter Ginny&Ellie (duo de feu et de choc) il sera fin prêt pour tonton Voldy (y a pas meilleur entraînement en somme...;p) **C'est une idée en effet!**  
Verra-t-on un peu plus Hagrid? Et au fait Graupy, comment il va? Je pense également à Charlie: qd est-ce qu'il revient en Angletere? **Oui, bien, et pas encore…** Il y a un truc également qui m'a étonné (toujours sur le thème de 'je m'attends à ce que tu suives la logique JKRienne'): Algie est tjrs le professeur de DCFM alors que j'aurais pensé qu'il mourrait/disparaîtrait/agoniserait/ perdrait la mémoire, serait renvoyé/ enfermé dans une malle/attaqué par des centaures, bref le classique de tout prof de DCFM qui se respecte...hum. Ainsi donc il continuera une année sup avec notre Harry? **Comme il n'est ni mort, ni rien d'autre à la fin de l'année précédente, y a des chances… mais dis-donc, toi… tu serais pas en train de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai?  
**Sinon, choixpeau bas pour ta chanson! J'admire énormément ton travail, crois moi. (Mince,comment t'as fait pour l'inspiration et les rimes?) **franchement? Les rimes, c'est pas trop un problème… d'ailleurs y a bcp d'approximation quand même… Le problème c'est comment dire les choses sans trop en dire tout en en disant assez…** Ah oui une dernière chose, est-ce que c'est Hermione qui a envoyé Pattenrond auprès d'Harry? **Non, c'est Pat qui a pris cette initiative…** j'adore ce chat et la façon dont tu décris son comportement! **J'en ai trois à la maison… Un sujet d'étude passionnant!**

Alixe: J'avais oublié de parler de Dean dans mon dernier mot, mais sa façon de "multiplier ses chances" m'a bien amusée (enfin parce que c'est une histoire, dans la réalité, cela m'aurait plutôt énervée). **Seamus! Oui, il est plutôt lourd des fois, Seamus…** Ce chapitre ci est très drôle et tu as bien rendu le côté surréaliste de la journée. **C'est le mot en effet!** aussi le "- Dis, Potter ? demanda-t-elle sans sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre Weasley et toi ?- … ?McGregor leva les yeux au ciel.- Ginny Weasley ! précisa-t-elle " **Ca prouve bien que Harry ne pense absolument pas à Ginny comme quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait y avoir quelque chose, non?  
**J'ai apprécié la discussion entre Harry et Ellie dans soin ensemble, la complicité qui s'en dégageait. Je suppose que Ellie devait être contente d'elle. **Elle s'est peut-être rassurée… après tout elle n'aime pas les victoires faciles mais elle aime les victoires tout de même.  
**Au fait, pourquoi a-t-elle demandé à Harry ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Ginny ? Parce qu'elle craignait une rivale ? pur embarasser Haarry ? Pour jauger l'attachement qu'il lui porte à elle par sa réaction ? **Parce que si elle sait ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui, ce que Ginny lui assure qu'elle éprouve pour lui, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que lui éprouve pour elle… du moins elle n'en est pas certaine à 100 et qu'avant de se lancer dans une opération de grande envergure, elle préfère assurer ses arrières…**

**Chapitre 102!**

Ayako: Mais pourquoi Harry ne veut-il pas parler de ses rèves? Il aime certes pas qu'on s'inkiète pr lui ms à chaques fois qu'il refuse d'en parler la suite lui prouve qu'il aurait du et puis c'est pas la 1ere fois qu'on essaye de l'influencer par rèves alors... **Parce que ça ressemble tellement à ce qu'il a vécu que cela n'a rien de particulier. C'est vrai qu'on a essayé d'influencer ses rêves, mais là… c'est sa propre expérience que cela lui montre…Et puis au grand jour, ses craintes lui paraissent dérisoires… Et puis, c'est Harry, il est comme ça!  
**Sinon entre Ellie et lui est ce que ça v marcher un jour? car c bien parti pr non (ils st tellement doués...et les rumeurs vt bon train ) **La rumeur, c'est terrible!** G hate de voir ce que va donner le quidditch cette année **Une joyeuse pagaye comme d'hab!** mais j'ai surtou hate de savoir pkoi Sev est-il allé voir Rem en pleine nuit?Tu **le sais maintenant, tu en penses quoi ?**

craup: **hello!** Par la barbe de Merlin, je me suis encore fourvoyé: j'étais persuadé que Drago serait Préfet en chef. **C'est peut-être ce que nous réserve JKR! Mais moi je me voyais mal gérer cette histoire là… et puis ça ne m'allait pas du tout!** C'est Malefoy qui a réussi à unir les quatre maisons, contre lui et contre son gré certes, mais quand même... **Oui, c'est ça qui est drôle! Mais je doute qu'il goûte l'ironie de la situation… **Ainsi, Harry perçoit les rêves des autres...** Non juste ceux de Voldemort ! **Je me demande s'il va percevoir les rêves de Mc Grégor. **Heu, vaudrait mieux pas… Il ne s'en relèverait pas…**

Namyothis: Génial j'adore tu chapitre sauf ... La fin. mdr. Non j'avous j'ai horreur quand ça stop d'un coup sans prévenir comme ça alors que tout semblais si bien partis. **Je sais, je sais… et au fait… comment as-tu trouvé celui-là?  
**Mais pour moi Harry se trompe Lupin n'est pas encore sur le point de mourir, mais bon c'est juste une impression, vu qu'il à dit qu'il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir étriper le sale petit rat. **Mais c'est pas Lupin qui décide c'est moi… gniark gniark gniark…**

Alixe: Brr, je le sens pas trop cet orage...et le pire c'est que je pars en WE et que je ne récupérerai pas mon ordi avant dimanche soir. Cela me fait donc deux jours à attendre! Ne pas aller sur la pensine, ne pas aller sur la pensine... **et ça marche chez toi l'autosuggestion?  
**PS : c'est bizare, j'ai l'impression que t'a pas reçu ma review d'hier ! **Non en effet! j'ai rien reçu du tout, ni alerte ni rien! Mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait un bug sur le site du 1er avril au 2 avril en fin d'après midi. J'ai sûrement du poster mon chapitre juste avant le bug.**

Angie Black J'avais raison de penser que ce titre n'était pas un bon présage, pourtant j'adore les soirs d'orage, mais là, je ne le sentais pas du tout ! **C'est un peu normal non? Vous commencez à me connaître un peu à présent… **Bon, je ne parlerai pas du désaroi dans lequel tu viens de me plonger en arrêtant ainsi le chapitre, je ne dirai pas combien je te trouve sadiquement douée, je suppose que tous les autres ont déjà dû le faire, zut ! c'est fait. **Je sens que ce soir j'ai encore monté dans ton estime! MDR!  
**Harry, pourquoi as-tu ce don de toujours te fourrer dans d'inextricables situations ? **Oui, et là j'aimerais préciser que ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle de JKR!  
**Le câlin dans mon rêve, c'était parce que Ron pleurait, c'était très émouvant. **Je n'en doute pas… Ron qui pleure, vaut mieux arrêter ça tout de suite!**


	25. Chapitre 104 : A l'Infirmerie

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 104**

**A l'Infirmerie **

Le professeur Binns s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase. La cloche de fin de cours retentissait dans les couloirs. Il reprendrait son cours la semaine suivante exactement là où il l'avait laissé. Il tourna le dos à la salle et retraversa le tableau noir. Les élèves rangeaient bruyamment leurs affaires comme pour dissiper la torpeur dans laquelle ils baignaient depuis plus d'une heure. Hermione renferma sa plume et mit son calepin dans sa poche. Ron enfournait son livre dans son sac. Il jeta un œil à Harry qui dormait toujours la tête sur ses bras, caché par son livre de cours relevé par les soins d'Hermione.

_-_ Hé Harry !

Il lui donna un coup de coude. Harry ne bougea pas.

_-_ Harry ?

Hermione se pencha sur leur ami.

_-_ Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Elle prit son poignet pour sentir son pouls. La tête du jeune homme cogna contre la table.

_-_ Harry ? s'alarma Ron.

Il se mit à tapoter les joues de son camarade, sans succès. Il leva des yeux emplis d'inquiétude vers Hermione.

_-_ Laisse_-_le ! Laisse_-_le ! reprocha_-_t_-_il. Tu vois ce que ça donne, tes conseils à la noix !

Neville s'était retourné vers eux. Il regardait le visage pâle d'Harry avec effarement.

_-_ Va chercher Rogue, vite ! ordonna Hermione.

Dean et Seamus se rapprochèrent. Elle les envoya faire la police et renvoyer leurs camarades dans le cours suivant. Ils se firent un plaisir de repousser tout le monde hors de la salle et restèrent devant la porte à veiller à ce que leurs amis ne fussent pas troublés par les curieux. Ils gardaient eux_-_mêmes un œil sur Hermione qui tenait Harry sous les épaules.

_-_ Enlève lui ses lunettes, demanda_-_t_-_elle à Ron, essoufflée de son effort pour soulever Harry de sa chaise.

_-_ Aide_-_moi… souffla_-_t_-_elle. Enlève la chaise.

Ron obéit. Hermione étendit Harry sur le sol de la classe.

_-_ Va voir quel professeur doit prendre la place.

Ron, mécaniquement, alla vérifier le tableau du planning de la salle.

_-_ Personne… elle est vide pour le reste de la journée.

Il ferma la porte sur Dean et Seamus qui n'osèrent protester.

Ron revint vers Harry allongé par terre, sur le dos. Ses cheveux noirs sur son front blanc le faisaient paraître blafard. Ron ne voyait que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il respira bruyamment. Harry eut un violent sursaut. Sa tête frappa le sol. Hermione s'agenouilla. Elle glissa ses genoux sous la nuque du jeune Potter. Ses mains se posèrent sur son front et sur ses joues froides.

_-_ Un manteau ! demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Ron lui tendit le sien, qu'il avait prévu pour leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il en recouvrit le corps d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La silhouette noire du Professeur Rogue se profila sur le seuil de la salle. Il marcha vers Hermione et Harry. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler.

_-_ Il s'est endormi, Monsieur, répondit la jeune fille à sa question muette.

_-_ Et il ne s'est pas réveillé…

La voix tremblante, Ron n'avait même pas eu conscience de parler.

_-_ Depuis quand est_-_il ainsi ?

Les sourcils froncés de Rogue inquiétèrent les jeunes gens. Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Une heure peut_-_être… dit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

Rogue la regarda fixement.

_-_ Le Professeur ne s'est aperçu de rien ?

_-_ C'était le Professeur Binns, Monsieur…

Rogue fit une moue de dédain. Hermione se pencha vers lui.

_-_ Il faisait des rêves terribles ces derniers temps, chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Il m'a dit qu'il rêvait de sa famille et de serpents dans un vivarium…

_-_ Des rêves ? répéta Rogue.

_-_ Ou des cauchemars… corrigea Hermione.

Ron ouvrit la bouche. Des rêves ? Harry faisait des rêves et il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il s'était confié à Hermione mais pas à lui. Et il disait qu'il lui faisait encore une totale confiance… Abasourdi, il vit Rogue poser la main sur le front d'Harry. Une étrange incantation sortit des lèvres presque fermées du Professeur. Rogue ferma les yeux et son visage prit une expression de concentration extrême durant une ou deux minutes. Puis il se releva sans un mot et s'en alla vérifier lui aussi le planning de la salle. Il revint vers les jeunes gens.

_-_ Weasley, faites de la place, je vous prie.

Ron s'empressa d'écarter les chaises et les tables à l'endroit que lui désignait le professeur. D'un geste de la baguette ce dernier fit apparaître un lit de camp. D'un Mobilis Corpus, Rogue amena à lui le corps inerte d'Harry. Il réclama le manteau que Ron ramassait sur le sol et en couvrit le jeune homme endormi. Harry ne bougeait plus. Plus aucun soubresaut ne le secouait.

_-_ Rejoignez votre classe, commanda le Professeur. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à votre professeur que c'est moi qui vous ai retenus.

Ron et Hermione levèrent les mêmes yeux implorants vers lui.

_-_ Vous allez le ramener, Professeur ? demanda Hermione, un frisson de supplication dans la voix.

_-_ Non, répondit Rogue.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Son esprit est fermé. Je n'ai pu l'atteindre.

Ron avala sa salive avec tant de difficulté que Rogue s'en aperçut.

_-_ Il n'est pas inconscient, reprit le Professeur, une pointe d'agacement dans le ton. Il est en transe.

Ron manqua d'air. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione saisit sa main et la serra très fort. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement. Rogue fit volte face, prêt à renvoyer vertement cet intrus. Il pâlit. Minerva McGonagall, le chapeau de travers, dans un tourbillon de velours émeraude refermait la porte de la classe. Elle marcha vivement vers Rogue, le visage bouleversé, sans paraître s'apercevoir de la présence des jeunes gens.

_-_ Severus ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle. On m'a dit que vous étiez là… Albus a reçu un rapport de nos agents de l'Ordre à Londres… C'est affreux, Severus ! C'est affreux !

Elle baissa les yeux sur le lit de camp et s'interrompit, la main sur sa bouche.

_-_ Potter !

Elle se précipita vers Harry. Rogue retint la main du Professeur McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à toucher le visage du jeune homme.

_-_ Ne le touchez pas, Minerva, s'il vous plait… dit_-_il très vite.

_-_ Mais que se passe_-_t_-_il ? s'alarma la vieille dame.

_-_ Dites moi d'abord ce qui est arrivé à Londres et nous aurons peut_-_être une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Potter.

Ron souffla bruyamment. McGonagall se rendit compte de la présence des deux jeunes gens. Elle échangea un regard avec Rogue et celui_-_ci haussa les épaules.

_-_ Les Mangemorts ont attaqué le Zoo de Londres, répondit d'une traite le Professeur McGonagall Ils ont ouvert toutes les cages et jeté des sortilèges d'agressivité sur les fauves… Oh Severus, d'après les membres envoyés sur place, c'est un carnage… Les Aurors n'ont pu faire grand_-_chose, ils sont arrivés alors que la plupart des bêtes féroces s'étaient enfuies dans la ville même…

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron pour se serrer contre lui. Le jeune homme avait la poitrine si oppressée qu'il pensa défaillir. Rogue leur tourna le dos et fixa son regard sur Harry.

_-_ Et dans le vivarium ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix qu'il essayait de garder neutre. Que s'est_-_il passé dans le vivarium ?

_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas… balbutia McGonagall

Soudain, Harry se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il manqua tomber de son lit de camp.

_-_ Il revient ! s'exclama Rogue à voix basse.

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme agité de violents frissons. De la main, il le retint sur le lit.

_-_ Miss Granger, allez dans mon bureau chercher…

_-_ Oui, Professeur !

Avant qu'il eût terminé sa phrase, Hermione était déjà dehors.

…

…

Dans un cri, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal. Il ne voyait rien. Le poison obscurcissait sa vue et son esprit. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa tête était pleine d'un long hurlement de rage et de douleur. Il avait frappé. Il avait frappé deux fois. Les crochets avaient déchiré le corps du serpent. La douleur de Nagini était la sienne. Par deux fois, il avait ouvert les chairs. Il savait que les plaies laisseraient s'échapper tout le sang du reptile, de la même manière que celles de Mr Weasley avaient faillies lui être fatales. Peut_-_être en mourrait_-_il lui aussi, mais au moins ce monstre ne ferait plus de mal. Il avait senti l'esprit de Nagini qui lui échappait et la fureur de Voldemort. La souffrance et l'impuissance l'avaient envahi tout entier. Une expression idiote lui était venue à l'idée… Un serpent qui se mord la queue… Et cela l'avait fait rire juste avant de se sentir renvoyé à travers le temps et l'espace. C'était une sensation étrange. Un peu comme un voyage en portoloin. Plus violent. Plus dangereux aussi. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et Voldemort n'avait pas gagné, cette fois encore. Il se mit à rire à nouveau…

_-_ Il a perdu l'esprit, Severus…

Harry tourna la tête vers la voix du professeur McGonagall Son visage apparut près du sien, flou, très flou…

_-_ Ses lunettes, Weasley !

Rogue était à sa gauche. Il n'avait plus assez de forces pour se retourner vers lui. Il sentit qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes sur son nez, dans des gestes fébriles et maladroits. Ron, c'était Ron qui tremblait de peur et d'émotion. Harry essaya de sourire. Il fallait les rassurer. Il allait bien. Il était juste un peu fatigué.

Ses verres correcteurs devant les yeux, il avait une vision plus nette de la réalité. Ils étaient toujours dans la classe du professeur Binns. Et ils faisaient des têtes d'enterrement. Harry avait l'impression de flotter et l'envie de rire qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait eut conscience que Voldemort avait compris ce qu'il venait de faire ne le quittait pas tout à fait. C'était comme quand il était sur son balai, la main tendue vers le Vif_-_d'Or et qu'il le saisissait enfin pour le brandir dans un geste de victoire.

Puis soudain, cette sensation s'estompa. Il eut froid, et la nausée le surprit. Il voulut se redresser. Il sentit que Rogue et Ron de chaque côté le soulevaient. Il vit Hermione entrer dans la classe d'un pas pressé. Elle versa le contenu d'une fiole dans un gobelet qu'elle avait apporté et tendit le verre à Rogue.

_-_ Buvez ! ordonna le Professeur.

La main tremblante, Harry porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il claquait des dents. Il reconnut la potion épaisse au sang de dragon. Une nouvelle nausée lui souleva le cœur. Il se força à boire. Sa main retomba sur ses cuisses, la coupe roula à terre.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? le pressa Rogue.

Il s'accroupit à la gauche d'Harry pour être à sa hauteur. Ron maintenait son ami par les épaules pour lui éviter de s'écrouler. Hermione ramassa le gobelet. McGonagall se rapprocha du Professeur Rogue.

_-_ Je crois, répondit enfin Harry, la voix pâteuse que Voldemort et moi partagions les mêmes rêves ces derniers temps.

Rogue retint une grimace.

_-_ Ne savez_-_vous pas fermer votre esprit ? reprocha_-_t_-_il.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Vous ne comprenez pas, Monsieur. Nous faisons les mêmes rêves… Nous avons des souvenirs identiques, ou presque…Notamment, ceux dans un vivarium…

_-_ Au Zoo de Londres ? demanda McGonagall, livide.

Harry voulut hausser les épaules.

_-_ Oui, je crois…

Les visages bouleversés de ses amis et des professeurs lui faisaient craindre le pire. Il se sentit très las soudain, et Ron ne le retint que de justesse.

_-_ Vous avez combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ?

Rogue cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et le coin droit de sa bouche se souleva en un tic nerveux. La main du Professeur McGonagall se posa sur son épaule et il tressaillit.

_-_ Severus… dit_-_elle d'une voix douce. Cela ne peut_-_il attendre qu'Harry ait pris un peu de repos à l'infirmerie.

_-_ Je suppose, Professeur… Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très judicieux de transporter Potter jusque chez Mrs Pomfresh à cette heure. Lorsque tous ses camarades seront réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi, nous l'y accompagnerons. Peut_-_être sera_-_t_-_il alors en état de marcher un peu.

La grimace qu'il fit disait manifestement qu'il ne le pensait guère.

_-_ Je dois retourner dans ma classe et vous à vos activités, Professeur. Miss Granger et Weasley pourraient peut_-_être se charger de veiller sur leur ami, si cela ne les dérange pas.

Hermione empêcha Ron de répondre qu'ils acceptaient. Minerva McGonagall sourit.

_-_ Je préviens Mrs Pomfresh, ainsi qu'Albus, bien entendu…

Elle sortit de la salle suivie de près par Rogue. Il se retourna sur le seuil.

_-_ Miss Granger, vous veillerez à ce qu'il se repose. Pas de bavardages.

Il referma la porte sur lui. Harry se recoucha.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé au Zoo de Londres ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix basse.

Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione s'approcha du lit. Elle remonta le manteau sur Harry. Le jeune Potter n'insista pas. Il saurait bien assez tôt quelle folie avait pris Voldemort. La chaleur revenait dans son corps. Les sourires d'Hermione lui réchauffaient le cœur. Et les gestes embarrassés de Ron qui n'osait avancer la main vers lui le rassuraient. Le silence était une bénédiction après toute cette violence. Il fermait les yeux malgré lui. Il les rouvrait chaque fois brusquement pour ne plus voir la terreur dans les yeux des enfants. Ils avaient tous à présent son propre visage.

…

Mrs Pomfresh descendit de son aile dès qu'elle sut qu'Harry avait eu une nouvelle crise.

_-_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter, dit_-_elle en entrant dans la salle de classe, mais je me doutais bien que nous nous reverrions plus tôt que ça !

Harry n'eut pas la force de lui sourire. Elle prit une chaise et attendit à côté de lui l'heure de le transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il voulut marcher seul, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il serait incapable de monter sur ses pieds jusqu'à l'antre de Mrs Pomfresh. Il croisa le regard de Ron. Le jeune Weasley ne dit rien. Il mit son bras gauche autour de l'épaule de son ami et referma sa main droite sur son bras. Il le souleva de terre légèrement. Ni Mrs Pomfresh, ni Hermione ne s'aperçurent de rien. Du moins, ne donnèrent_-_elles pas à penser qu'elles l'avaient fait. Ron fit ainsi gravir les escaliers à Harry, qui priait pour qu'ils ne rencontrassent personne de sa connaissance… Il était heureux que les passages secrets existassent dans ce château. Non seulement ils étaient d'excellents raccourcis, mais de plus ils permettaient de disparaître rapidement quand s'annonçait le pas d'un camarade.

…

Harry tomba sur le lit sans chercher à cacher son malaise. Le déplacement jusqu'à l'infirmerie l'avait épuisé.

_-_ Essayez de dormir, Potter ! conseilla Mrs Pomfresh tout en repoussant Ron et Hermione vers le couloir.

_-_ Non !

Ce simple mot était une torture à prononcer. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Mrs Pomfresh hocha la tête. Elle lâcha Ron et Hermione pour se rendre à sa réserve de potion. Elle revint avec une fiole. Le liquide qui coula dans le verre était violet. Elle le tendit à Harry.

_-_ Avec ça, vous serez tranquille.

Harry ne voulut pas discuter. Et puis, ce n'était pas de dormir dont il avait peur. C'était de rêver. Avec cette potion il s'endormirait tranquille. Une seconde, au moment où il portait le gobelet à ses lèvres, il eut un éclair devant les yeux et il vit l'armoire de Rogue dans sa chambre. De combien de drogue aurait_-_il besoin lui aussi pour trouver le repos ? Il ne chercha pas la réponse. Il tomba sur l'oreiller et il s'endormit.

…

Ron et Hermione descendirent en silence dans la Grande Salle. Ils la traversèrent sans un regard pour les autres tables où les conversations allaient grand train. Seule la table des Gryffondor semblait un peu plus troublée. Les Septième Année tournèrent leurs regards vers les deux Préfets. Ginny essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de son frère. Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans un silence déconcertant. Les yeux de la tablée étaient fixés sur eux. Cela en devenait gênant. D'autant que les autres tables commençaient à se tourner vers eux également. Neville, Seamus et Dean se penchèrent en avant.

_-_ Où est Harry ?

_-_ Comment va_-_t_-_il ?

_-_ Que lui est_-_il arrivé ?

Avant que Ron ouvrît la bouche, Hermione posa son pied sur le sien. Le jeune homme se concentra sur le plat dont il se servait.

_-_ Bon ! fit soudain Hermione. Harry est à l'infirmerie. Il va bien. Interdiction de le voir pour l'instant. Vous fermez vos bouches. Vous ne savez rien. Ordres du Professeur Rogue !

Le nom du Maître des Potions fit son effet immédiat. Les questions moururent sur les lèvres et chacun se replongea dans son assiette. Neville resta accroché au regard d'Hermione.

_-_ J'ai quand même le droit de dire à Luna ce que tu nous appris? Hésita_-_t_-_il à demander.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle tourna le regard vers la table des Serdaigle. Luna lui fit un sourire. Padma se pencha vers Anthony Goldstein qui fixait la table des Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffle chuchotaient, tout en se retournant vers leurs voisins rouge et or. Quant aux Serpentard… Si Malefoy affectait de ne pas regarder vers elle, Hermione voyaient les petits sourires de ses amis. Elle entendait presque leurs ricanements de sa place. Un regard insistant lui fit détourner la tête vers Ellie McGregor. Elle tenta un sourire rassurant, mais su qu'il était si crispé qu'il ne fit qu'alarmer davantage la jeune fille. Hermione préféra regarder ailleurs.

A la table des professeurs, Rogue était absent. Ni Algie Londubat, ni le Professeur Dumbledore n'étaient à leur place. Minerva McGonagall présidait le repas, son visage plus sévère que jamais, et le professeur Flitwick paraissait ratatiné sur sa pile de coussins. Les autres professeurs étaient sombres.

Ron laissa son assiette pleine. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui ne mangeait pas non plus et personne ne songea à glousser. Lorsque le Professeur McGonagall se leva donnant le signal de la fin du repas, Lavande demanda, d'une voix incertaine :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_ On fait comme d'habitude, répondit Hermione plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'eût voulu. On fait ce qu'on avait prévu qu'on ferait cet après midi. Harry n'est pas encore mort que je sache…

Ses derniers mots clouèrent ses camarades sur place.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas près d'arriver ! assura_-_t_-_elle avec force. Alors vous quittez ces têtes d'enterrement.

_-_ Ouais… gronda Ron. Ça fait trop plaisir à Malefoy…

_-_ On aura des nouvelles bientôt, continua Hermione. Et je suis sûre que ce seront de bonnes nouvelles.

Ses camarades voulurent la croire. Ils commencèrent à quitter la table. Seule Ginny resta assise à sa place, le regard fixé sur son frère et son amie.

_-_ On pourra aller le voir quand ? demanda_-_t_-_elle simplement.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle se hâta de se lever elle aussi, entraînant Ron, car les élèves des autres Maisons se dirigeaient vers eux. Calmer les Gryffondor, c'était une chose. Affronter les autres Maisons, c'en était une autre… Et elle ne se sentait pas de taille… Une main la retint par le bras alors qu'elle passait la porte de la Grande Salle.

_-_ Il est à l'infirmerie ? chuchota Ellie McGregor.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ On peut le voir ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ J'irai prendre des nouvelles en fin d'après_-_midi, promit la Préfète en Chef.

McGregor la laissa repartir. Puis la préfète de Serpentard se tourna vers ses camarades.

_-_ Hé ! Toi ! Là_-_bas ! Austin ? C'est ça ? Oui, toi ! Que je t'y reprenne à pousser tes camarades dans le dos ! Pardon ?… mais tu pousses pas dans le dos quand même ! Tu lui balances un Furunculus et c'est tout ! Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas lancer un Furunculus ?… Ces Première Année ! Je vous jure !

Elle fit demi tour vers le couloir et marcha à grands pas vifs vers les quartiers de Serpentard.

…

Hermione rejoignit Neville à la bibliothèque et s'enquit auprès de Mrs Pince des livres qu'elle lui avait commandés. Neville tenta vainement d'en savoir plus sur l'état d'Harry mais le silence d'Hermione et l'air soupçonneux de la bibliothécaire le persuadèrent rapidement qu'il perdait son temps. Il se focalisa sur leur devoir de Botanique afin de ne plus penser à Harry.

A la fin de l'après midi, Ron vint chercher Hermione et ils montèrent ensemble à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Harry dormait encore. Il allait bien, mais il aurait besoin de quelques jours pour reprendre des forces éprouvées. Ils pourraient venir le voir le lendemain dans l'après midi, pas trop nombreux, et pas trop longtemps. Rassurés les jeunes gens repartirent, non sans lancer un dernier regard vers le rideau blanc qui cachait le lit d'Harry. Il sembla à Hermione que le bas du rideau laissait voir l'ourlet noir de la robe de Rogue, et Ron lui aurait juré que le chuchotement qu'il entendait était celui de Dumbledore.

Harry dormit vingt_-_quatre heures d'affilée sans s'éveiller une seule fois. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'eut qu'une envie les refermer. Il sommeilla quelques heures encore, entre deux potions que Mrs Pomfresh lui administrait régulièrement. Dumbledore était venu le voir dès qu'on l'eût averti que le jeune homme s'était réveillé. Rogue l'accompagnait. Le Directeur s'assit au bord du lit. Rogue resta debout. Harry lutta contre l'envie de lui demander s'il avait des nouvelles de Remus.

_-_ Comment te sens_-_tu Harry ? demanda Dumbledore doucement.

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Très fatigué, Professeur, répondit_-_il.

Il n'osait lever les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue. Il le trouverait d'une faiblesse ridicule. Si un simple combat à l'intérieur de Nagini l'avait ainsi épuisé, où trouverait_-_il la force de lutter contre Voldemort lui_-_même.

_-_ Tu as livré une rude bataille, Harry, reprit le Directeur avec douceur. Et tu t'en es sorti avec les honneurs, nous semble_-_t_-_il. N'est_-_ce pas Severus ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Son regard fermé évitait celui d'Harry.

_-_ Ils sont tous vivants ? demanda celui_-_ci. Les enfants, ils sont vivants ?

_-_ Oui, ils ont été épargnés, lui apprit Dumbledore.

Le poids sur la poitrine d'Harry s'évanouit. Il soupira.

_-_ Il voulait que je les frappe, dit_-_il soudain. Je contrôlais Nagini, et il voulait que je le lance sur les enfants… Des orphelins dont personne ne voulait… Je comprends à présent… Je comprends que mes rêves n'étaient pas mes propres souvenirs… C'étaient les siens… Il a parlé aux serpents du vivarium lui aussi…

_-_ Il y avait en effet un orphelinat qui visitait le zoo, aujourd'hui, acquiesça le Directeur. Ainsi que des écoles… Beaucoup d'enfants…

La voix de Dumbledore était triste et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi.

_-_ Les Aurors ont trouvé Nagini dans le bassin aux serpents, Harry. Il était mort.

_-_ Comment avez_-_vous fait cela, Potter ?

La voix de Rogue tremblait.

_-_ Je lui ai planté ses propres crochets dans la chair, répondit calmement Harry.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux. Rogue ouvrit les siens démesurément.

_-_ C'était dangereux, Potter !

_-_ Je n'avais pas le choix, Monsieur. J'étais à bout de forces. Ou j'obéissais à Voldemort et je tuais les enfants, ou je perdais conscience et je les laissais tous les deux se déchaîner sur eux…

Rogue grimaça. Il frotta vivement son poignet gauche.

_-_ La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sans pareille, Potter…

_-_ Je le sais, répondit Harry. Mais j'ai perdu le contact avec lui quand Nagini est mort. Je crois que c'est heureux pour moi.

Dumbledore releva la tête lentement.

_-_ Tu voulais sauver ces enfants, Harry ? Tu savais que c'était dangereux pour toi, mais tu l'as fait quand même, c'est cela ?

_-_ Que vouliez_-_vous que je fasse d'autre ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Etes_-_vous conscient, Potter, souffla Rogue que si vous étiez mort à ce moment_-_là, le Maître des Ténèbres aurait eu la victoire !

_-_ Mais ! fit Harry, interloqué.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide.

_-_ Mais Harry n'est pas mort, Severus, rappela posément le Directeur. Et nous ne savons pas ce qui serait advenu…Qui sait s'il n'aurait pas entraîné Tom avec lui…

Il poussa un soupir qu'Harry se garda d'interpréter. Dumbledore sourit enfin au jeune homme.

_-_ Pourquoi voulait_-_il que tu frappes ces enfants ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

_-_ Parce que personne ne porterait leur deuil, répondit Harry amèrement. Parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir et que personne ne voulait d'eux. Parce qu'ils étaient méchants et cruels, qu'ils étaient tous des Duddley qui le torturaient, des Malefoy qui lui voulaient du mal…

L'oppression dans la poitrine d'Harry revint aussitôt.

_-_ Parce que d'autres enfants l'avaient fait souffrir… Oui, je crois que c'est dans ses rêves qu'il a puisé l'idée de cette attaque au vivarium, continua Harry.

_-_ Il n'a pas oublié, marmonna Rogue sur un ton aigre.

Dumbledore leva un œil rapide sur lui.

_-_ Il n'a pas pardonné, Severus… corrigea_-_t_-_il. L'oubli ne vient qu'avec la mort.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_ Alors il n'oubliera jamais, fit_-_il. Il continuera à ressasser sa haine tant qu'il vivra puisqu'il ne peut mourir.

Dumbledore fixa sur lui ses yeux un peu absents brusquement.

_-_ Ne pas mourir Harry, ce n'est pas forcément vivre.

_-_ Je sais, murmura le jeune homme.

Dumbledore tapota son pied sous la couverture.

_-_ Allons ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Il est trop tard pour Voldemort, mais toi Harry, tu as encore toutes tes chances. Encore un jour ou deux de repos et tu seras sur pieds !

Le vieil homme se leva et vint poser sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Harry eut très envie de dormir à nouveau. Il s'enfonça sous sa couverture. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Dumbledore dire, de son habituelle voix enjouée :

_-_ Vous voyez, Severus, il est tout à fait capable d'affronter Voldemort et d'en sortir vivant…

La voix de Rogue répondit sur un reniflement :

_-_ Oui, Professeur, mais à quel prix…

_-_ Ah ! Ça ! Severus, tout dépend le prix qu'il est prêt à payer… Et il a prouvé encore aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas ladre.

Harry entendit le rideau se refermer. Le silence l'enveloppa à nouveau. Il ne s'éveilla que le lendemain matin, vers dix heures. Le ciel était gris. Il pleuvait. Il avait faim et, si sa tête tourna un peu quand il mit un pied au sol, au moins ses jambes ne se dérobèrent pas sous lui. Il dut tout de même se remettre au lit pour ne pas subir le courroux de Mrs Pomfresh. La guérisseuse lui apportait un petit_-_déjeuner copieux auquel il fit honneur et lui administra une cuillerée de sa potion pimentine, pour le requinquer un peu, dit_-_elle. Elle lui en fit prendre encore dans l'après midi et Harry se décida à lui demander pourquoi ses amis n'étaient pas venu lui rendre visite.

_-_ Oh ! Ils sont venus ! lui répondit la médicomage en lui tendant l'énorme cuillerée de potion. Mais je les ai renvoyés ! Je ne supporte pas qu'on dérange mes patients. Quand je préconise du repos, j'entends du repos total ! Et une horde de jeunes gens excités ne fait partie de ma définition du repos.

Harry avala son remède.

_-_ D'ailleurs, je leur ai permis de revenir vous voir, cet après midi.

Il commençait déjà à fumer des oreilles.

_-_ Ils ne devraient pas tarder, je pense…

Harry battit des cils. Et c'était maintenant qu'elle le disait. Alors que des volutes blanches sortaient de ses oreilles ! On frappa à la porte.

_-_ Pas une minute de retard ! constata Mrs Pomfresh, goguenarde. Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit et Ginny se précipita dans l'infirmerie, talonnée par Grenouille. La dernière jeune fille à entrer referma la porte derrière elle. Harry eut envie de se cacher sous ses couvertures. Il glissa sous ses draps et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Ce qui était totalement inutile vu que ses oreilles dépassaient toujours et fumaient de plus belle. Ginny s'assit sur le côté gauche, Grenouille sur le côté droit. McGregor resta debout devant le pied du lit. Il sembla à Harry que son sourire était encore plus narquois qu'à l'ordinaire. Ginny tapa sur sa jambe.

_-_ Salut Harry… dit_-_elle. Comment vas_-_tu ? On a tous eu drôlement peur pour toi, tu sais. Presque trois jours sans nouvelles ! Ron et Hermione n'en peuvent plus ! Tout le monde les harcèle pour savoir comment tu vas.

_-_ Pourquoi ne sont_-_ils pas là ? demanda Harry, tout en tâchant de garder un air détaché, malgré la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles.

_-_ Parce que nous avons couru plus vite qu'eux ! se mit à rire Ginny.

Betsie Singleton pouffa dans sa main.

_-_ Mrs Pomfresh a dit : pas plus de trois à la fois !

_-_ Ron était vert de rage ! continua Ginny sur le même ton. Il est obligé d'attendre dans le couloir maintenant.

_-_ Oh ! Ils trouveront bien à s'occuper, lui et sa super préfète…laissa tomber McGregor.

Grenouille pouffa de plus belle. Ellie lui tapa sur le haut du crâne dans un sourire moqueur. Ginny sortit de la poche de sa robe un journal roulé. Elle hésita à lui tendre la Gazette.

_-_ D'après Hermione, ce sont tes exploits qu'on peut lire là dedans…

Harry lâcha sa couverture. Il se saisit du journal. En première page les gros titres annonçaient : L'HORREUR AU ZOO DE LONDRES ! LA VILLE TERRORISEE PAR LES FAUVES ENSORCELES !

Ginny lui retira la Gazette des mains et l'ouvrit à la page adéquate. Harry en fut heureux, il pouvait ainsi se cacher derrière le magazine.

_-_ C'est l'encart en bas à droite qui devrait t'intéresser… lui indiqua son amie.

Il reporta son regard vers le paragraphe encadré. MIRACLE AU ZOO ! _Dans le chaos de cette matinée, où les victimes se comptent par dizaines, les Aurors du Ministère ont eu l'heureuse surprise et le soulagement de trouver, enfermés dans le vivarium, des survivants à l'attaque des Mangemorts. Largement éprouvés, les enfants et leurs accompagnateurs, tous pensionnaires de l'Orphelinat Saint Thaddeus, ont été recueillis par les autorités Moldues et une cellule psychologique a été mise en place à leur intention. Leur récit, très incohérent, fait état d'un monstrueux serpent qui les aurait menacés avant de se retourner contre lui-même. Bien sûr, nous nous devons de rester très prudents sur ces déclarations, émanant de jeunes enfants sous le choc…_

_Quant à savoir comment ils se sont retrouvés enfermés, c'est un mystère. Il semblerait que des Mangemorts soit responsables de cet état de fait. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet enfermement leur a manifestement sauvé la vie, puisqu'il leur a épargné de finir sous la dent des fauves échappés…_

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de ça ?

Harry reposa le journal sur ses genoux, oubliant les effets de la potion pimentine. Il essayait de lire le reste de l'article. Les lions déchaînés, les ours échappés, les guépards à l'affût, les éléphants enragés, la panique dans les rues de la ville, et les morts par dizaines… Quelques cadavres de Mangemorts imprudents… Harry cessa de lire. Il venait de se souvenir de la phrase de Dumbledore : Beaucoup d'enfants… Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Pas maintenant en tous cas. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les visages de ceux qu'il avait réussi à préserver de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort.

Il referma la Gazette.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je dois en penser ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un air qu'il voulait indifférent.

_-_ Tu n'as pas lu ? insista Ginny. On parle d'un serpent monstrueux.

Elle frappait du doigt le journal.

_-_ Et qui dit serpent monstrueux, dit obligatoirement Nagini… Et qui dit Nagini…

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Alors je veux savoir si tu étais là bas comme quand mon père s'est fait attaquer. Et si c'est toi qui as réussi à l'empêcher de faire un massacre.

Harry jeta un regard mal à l'aise sur Betsie et McGregor. La jeune fille de Deuxième Année tenait toujours sa bouche, cette fois pour s'empêcher de crier son angoisse. McGregor, elle, tenait le pied du lit, comme pour se retenir. Harry haussa une épaule. Ginny se pencha vers lui.

_-_ Comment as_-_tu fait ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

_-_ Je l'ai obligé à se mordre lui_-_même…

Il n'osait lever les yeux sur personne. Ginny parut satisfaite. Elle se redressa et lui sourit.

_-_ Il ne fera plus de mal à personne… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment Ron a été soulagé en lisant que Nagini était mort. Je crois qu'il s'est mis à pleurer.

Elle fit une grimace qui fit sourire Harry. McGregor s'agita au pied du lit.

_-_ Je dois partir, dit_-_elle sur un ton ferme. Le Professeur Rogue n'admet pas le retard. Grenouille, tu viens avec moi.

Betsie Singleton sourit à Harry et lui fit un signe de la main. Harry lui rendit son sourire et son au revoir. Il leva les yeux vers McGregor.

Trois jours étaient donc passés depuis que Voldemort avait essayé de le tenter à travers elle. Son visage tordu de douleur se superposait par moment à celui qu'elle affichait, impassible, son demi sourire au coin des lèvres. Il aurait voulu la mettre en garde contre Malefoy. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait peur pour elle.

_-_ Merci d'être venue, réussit_-_il à prononcer.

_-_ Oh… fit la préfète de Serpentard. Betsie ne voulait pas venir toute seule…

Elle poussa sa camarade en avant, et se retournant vers le milieu de la pièce elle ajouta :

_-_ Eh ! Potter ! Tu as de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles…

Ginny retint un rire avec difficulté, tandis qu'Harry remontait à nouveau, et de manière tout à fait dérisoire, sa couverture devant son visage.

A peine McGregor sortie, Ron et Hermione déboulait dans l'infirmerie. Il fallut tout leur raconter dans le détail, de ses rêves à ce qui était arrivé dans le vivarium. Ils posèrent mille questions. Ron surtout revenait sur des détails. Il se fit raconter plusieurs fois la manière dont Nagini avait succombé à son propre poison. Enfin, Harry put poser ses propres questions.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_il avidement.

_-_ Il nous est difficile d'aller le voir, tu le sais, lui répondit Hermione. Mais nous avons demandé au Professeur Rogue. Il se remet plutôt bien de la dernière pleine lune…

Ni Harry ni ses amis n'étaient dupes d'une telle réponse.

_-_ On essaiera d'aller le voir ce dimanche, si tu veux… dit timidement Hermione.

Elle n'avait pas osé dire : si tu peux.

Ils le quittèrent à regrets, sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pomfresh.

_-_ Dites à ceux qui attendent dehors de revenir demain… et je ne veux pas d'un défilé incessant ! Il a besoin de repos.

Ron entraîna Hermione pour laisser Ginny seule un instant avec leur ami. Il adressa un sourire à Harry. La jeune fille se rapprochait en effet du jeune homme.

_-_ Pourquoi n'as_-_tu pas été plus gentil avec Ellie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole, elle était perdue au pied du lit, et tu l'as à peine regardée… Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien…

Harry rougit autant d'embarras que de contrariété.

_-_ Tu crois que j'avais l'air malin avec la fumée qui sortait de mes oreilles, et toi et Grenouille comme témoins ? D'ailleurs, tu n'avais qu'à lui laisser ta place si tu trouvais qu'elle était trop loin de moi ! Et puis, elle non plus, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole… à part son **_Hé Potter, tu as de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles…_** imita_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pourtant, elle a passé trois jours horribles, tu sais… Sans compter que Malefoy s'en est donné à cœur joie… On aurait dit que ton absence lui redonnait du poil de la bête… Et quand la Gazette est sortie ! Il n'en finissait pas d'afficher sa satisfaction de voir le Ministère ridiculisé et les Moldus en sale posture.

_-_ Et ? fit Harry soudain inquiet. Le rapport avec McGregor ?

_-_ Elle lui a balancé un Silencio en plein repas de midi, hier.

Harry hésita entre l'envie de rire et l'appréhension.

_-_ Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas fait discrètement…

Ginny soupira.

_-_ Dumbledore était là, raconta_-_t_-_elle. C'est lui qui s'en est aperçu le premier.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle revoyait la scène. Malefoy qui faisait rire ses acolytes au rappel des malaises de Harry. Il singeait le Gryffondor tombant de son balai lors de l'intrusion des Détraqueurs sur le stade, ou s'évanouissant dans le train. Il imitait Potter la main sur sa cicatrice, geignant comme un enfant douillet, ou se roulant au sol comme atteint de quelque maladie mentale… La table des Gryffondor grondait. Les Poufsouffle murmuraient. Malone était prêt à se joindre à quiconque voudrait faire sa fête au Serpentard. Chez les Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein ne cessait de faire des signes à Hermione, pour lui demander s'ils devaient intervenir. Hermione se contentait de secouer la tête. Elle exhortait ses camarades de Maison à ignorer les provocations. Les rires des amis de Malefoy se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Les professeurs commençaient à les trouver gênants. Deux fois déjà, Rogue avait lancé un regard assassin à ses élèves. Mais Malefoy n'avait que faire des desideratas de celui qui était encore son protecteur. Les autres Serpentard étaient silencieux. Pas un ne bronchait. Comme s'ils voulaient souligner leur réprobation et signifier qu'ils ne participaient en rien à cette farce grotesque.

_-_ Potter est à l'infirmerie ! Une fois de plus ! Parce qu'il a reçu un cognard en pleine tête ? Non ! Parce que Monsieur Potter s'est endormi en cours ! Ah Ah Ah ! Quel beau capitaine ! C'est avec ça qu'ils comptent lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est avec ça qu'ils espèrent…

Ginny avait vu le bras de McGregor se lever par_-_dessus les têtes de ses camarades. Et le Silencio qu'elle avait lancé n'avait rien de discret. Malefoy ne s'était pas rendu compte immédiatement qu'il n'avait plus de voix. L'air hagard de ses amis l'avait alerté. Les rires des autres élèves de sa maison s'étaient élevés, le rendant fou de colère. Les autres tables, comprenant enfin ce qui était arrivé, s'étaient mises à rire également.

_-_ Miss McGregor ?…

La voix de Dumbledore avait calmé tout le monde. Ellie s'était levée, calme et digne.

_-_ Miss McGregor…

Dumbledore secouait la tête doucement. Malgré la lueur amusée de son regard, il ne faisait cependant aucun doute que la jeune fille allait recevoir une réprimande.

_-_ Je comprends fort bien que vous ne goûtiez pas les propos de Mr Malefoy… Cependant, je ne suis pas certain que le priver de la parole soit fort courtois de votre part. Vous me semblez pourtant une jeune personne fort civile, Miss McGregor. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on dise que les Serpentard sont contre toute forme de liberté de parole ?

_-_ Non, Monsieur, répondit McGregor de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Bien, approuva Dumbledore dans un sourire. Veuillez, je vous prie, rendre son organe à votre camarade.

McGregor annula son sortilège. Malefoy resta coi, furieux et une lueur de vengeance au fond de l'œil.

_-_ Mr Malefoy ? reprit Dumbledore sur le même ton bienveillant. Vous m'aviez l'air fort disert il n'y a pas si longtemps… Auriez_-_vous l'obligeance de nous faire part de vos réflexions profondes…

Malefoy se leva à son tour, froid et hautain.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, Monsieur, que les réflexions que je puis me faire vous concernent…

Rogue, à la table des Professeur grogna le nom de Malefoy. Dumbledore l'arrêta du geste.

_-_ C'est juste, Mr Malefoy, je ne me soucie guère de vos réflexions, répondit Dumbledore. Il me semblait simplement que vous aviez du mal à vous faire entendre de tous malgré vos efforts manifestes pour attirer l'attention. Je vous offre l'occasion de vous exprimer devant tous et sans bruit parasite autour de vous… Vous connaissez la politique de la Maison, Mr Malefoy… Chacun est libre de ses choix, chacun est libre de sa parole… pour autant qu'il les assume.

Drago ne put soutenir le regard insistant de Dumbledore. Il détourna les yeux et il fixa le Professeur Rogue tandis qu'il reprenait.

_-_ Si vous tenez à le savoir, Monsieur, je me faisais simplement la remarque qu'il faudrait à Potter quelques cours de rattrapage de plus… après cette nouvelle mésaventure.

Son sourire supérieur réapparut sur ses lèvres minces. Ses amis n'osèrent ricaner trop fort. Dumbledore sourit à nouveau.

_-_ Quelques cours de rattrapage de plus, murmura_-_t_-_il. Qu'en pensez_-_vous, Severus ?

_-_ Je pense que Potter en effet aura besoin de cours de rattrapage, répondit Rogue, son regard toujours fixé sur Drago. Mais je pense aussi que Mr Malefoy et Miss McGregor ont encore besoin de leçons de savoir vivre.

Malefoy ravala son sourire dédaigneux. McGregor fit une grimace fataliste. Ils se rassirent sur un geste de Dumbledore.

_-_ Je suis sûr que Mr Potter sera sensible à l'intérêt que lui porte la Maison de Serpentard, dit_-_il pour clore l'incident.

Il s'était retourné vers Minerva McGonagall pour reprendre leur conversation là où il l'avait laissée. Rogue, lui, toutefois, n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge aussi facilement. Il garda le regard fixé sur la table de sa Maison, un éclair excédé au fond de l'œil.

…

_-_ Je suppose que cela signifie qu'elle est consignée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, murmura Harry.

_-_ Tout juste… Remarque, comme dit Hermione, c'est un moindre mal, puisque Malefoy est consigné avec elle et qu'ainsi…

_-_ Tant qu'il est coincé dans le bureau de Rogue il ne risque pas de nuire… termina Harry en même temps que Ginny.

Ils rirent un peu tristement.

_-_ Je suis sûre qu'elle va se calmer, le rassura la jeune fille. Elle était simplement à cran…

_-_ Ouais ! fit Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. Et comme elle ne pouvait se défouler en m'envoyant des **_Hé Potter t'as amené ton cerveau avec toi aujourd'hui_**, ou bien des **_Hé Potter déplace ta grosse tête qu'on puisse passer dans le couloir_**… elle s'en est pris à Malefoy…

Ginny sourit.

_-_ C'est une manière de voir les choses… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle se pencha sur le front d'Harry et l'embrassa.

_-_ Hé ! fit celui_-_ci, un peu gêné. Si quelqu'un t'a vu, bonjour la rumeur !

Elle ne répondit pas.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, on a tous **_réellement_** eu peur pour toi.

Elle serra sa main.

_-_ Ah au fait ! Papa et maman sont rentrés de France. Tonks est également de retour. Charlie va beaucoup mieux. Il sera bientôt à la maison. On espère pour Noël. Percy a retrouvé son travail. Pour l'instant, il tamponne encore les permis pour les animaux magiques, mais papa va lui trouver autre chose. En fait, je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu maintenant. Pénélope s'est installée avec lui, c'est officiel. Ils se marient l'été prochain. Maman s'est mis en tête de faire un double mariage.

_-_ Bill et Fleur ? hasarda Harry.

_-_ Non, Charlie et Tonks… Mais c'est pas gagné avec eux non plus. Ah… oui… Les jumeaux t'ont envoyé une boite de chocolats.

_-_ C'est gentil, dit Harry touché.

_-_ Oui mais Ron les a tous mangé. Il voulait les tester au cas où ils auraient été piégés…

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Il n'a pas été malade au moins !

_-_ Il ne l'aurait pas volé ! répliqua Ginny. Il n'a même pas voulu nous en laisser un seul petit morceau.

Mrs Pomfresh sortit sur le pas de sa réserve. Ses "hum ! Hum !" impatients, incitèrent Ginny à prendre congé.

_-_ Et j'ai eu une lettre de Dennis, aussi ! dit_-_elle en s'éloignant. Je te l'amène demain. Il me raconte les progrès de l'A..ssociation !

Elle se sauva tandis que Mrs Pomfresh s'approchait de son patient. Elle mit sa main sur son front et constata qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle confisqua la Gazette qu'Harry croyait pourtant avoir bien cachée sous son oreiller. Elle le menaça avec.

_-_ Du re_-_pos ! scanda_-_t_-_elle avec exaspération. C'est à se demander si vous connaissez le sens de ce mot vous et vos camarades…

Harry dut reconnaître qu'il se sentait fatigué. Il laissa la guérisseuse tirer sur les draps et les couvertures. Il demanda s'il aurait droit à la potion violette pour la nuit. Mrs Pomfresh ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle le borda et alors qu'elle tirait le rideau pour le laisser se reposer, elle lui dit :

_-_ Dans un peu plus d'une heure, je viendrai vous porter votre repas. Dormez un peu en attendant. Et ce soir, vous aurez votre potion. Mais ce sera le dernier soir, n'est_-_ce pas Potter…

Harry hocha la tête. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le chevet. Oui, ce serait le dernier soir où il prendrait la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il ne voulait pas risquer de devenir comme Rogue. Il voulait juste se re_-_po_-_ser.

* * *

**Chapitre 102**

**_Lyane_****_ : Il a vraiment un gros problème pour parler à ses proches, Harry, il devient comme Ron. Il n'arrive pas à lui dire qu'il le préfère dans son équipe à un autre poste que gardien, il n'arrive pas à dire à Ellie qu'il est amoureux d'elle...Le pauvre._** Il n'a jamais été très communicatif non plus… En ce qui concerne Ron, il faudrait que Ron consente à l'écouter… et quant à Ellie, c'est pas qu'il n'arrive pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas le dire… le pauvre… oui là je suis d'accord…  
**_Tu sais que la maturité des élèves m'a surprise? Pendant la réunion dans les toilettes de Mimi, qu'ils sachent tous qu'ils devront se battre contre Voldi et ses sbires...Aucuns ne doutent de devoir les affronter, ils semblent savoir que voldemort attaquera Poudlard cette année, et qu'ils devront la défendre à tous prix. Même s'ils ont connu la peur l'année d'avant, je trouve quand même qu'ils sont vraiment décidés. Remarque, je serais comme eux, je serais prête à tout pour défendre ce que j'aime._** Ils ont eu l'expérience de l'année précédente : non seulement ils ont eu peur, mais ils ont vu la guerre aux portes de l'école, et même s'insinuer à l'intérieur avec ce qui est arrivé à Neville et Luna. Tous ceux qui sont dans les toilettes savent ce qui est arrivé, durant leurs vacances, ils ont eu l'expérience de ce qui se passe au dehors. Dès la rentrée, Malefoy a fait savoir qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à son combat. L'étau se resserre autour de Poudlard. Ils ne savent pas s'ils devront se battre contre les sbires de Voldemort, mais ils s'y préparent. Parce que s'ils ne viennent pas de l'extérieur il se pourrait très bien qu'ils viennent de l'intérieur. La chanson du Choixpeau qui leur rappelle qu'on s'est battu à Poudlard dans des circonstances quasi identiques n'est pas non plus faite pour les rassurer. … sans compter que si Harry Potter dit que l'heure est grave, c'est que l'heure est grave… Mais c'est vrai que les élèves présents sont ceux qui ont le plus conscience de la gravité de la situation : les préfets qui ont pu se rendre compte de la situation tendue dans le poudlard express, des jeunes gens comme Justin ou autres « sang_-_de_-_bourbe » qui sont très concernés par cette situation. Les autres élèves sont peut_-_être moins impliqués, même si la guerre est dans tous les esprits.  
**_Au fait, il n'apprendra jamais, Harry? Il va encore s'attirer des ennuis, il aurait pu, au moins, laisser un mot pour dire qu'il sortait dans le parc. Il fonce toujours avant de réfléchir._** Il reste profondément Gryffondor, on ne se refait pas ! **_La silhouette, s'était vraiment Rogue? Ce n'était pas Peter qui aurait retrouvé Remus, quand même? Et tu ne vas pas le faire mourir maintenant, mon loup garou préféré? Regard humide de chien battu à la Sirius. _**Maintenant tu le sais ! Et je ne résiste pas au regard de chien battu, ni de chat potté, pourtant j'ai trois enfants qui me la joue implorant et suppliant régulièrement…

_**Chapitre 103**_

**_moi1992 : rah! jenrage ca fai 2 semaine ke je li ta fic pr la finir (c lon mai c bon ... kan ca fini on a un gou amere dan la bouche parce ke apre on a plu rien..)_**C'est le lot de tous les gourmands… **_c tres bien jadore! surtou mcgregor on ne la voi pa assez souven je trouve... _**Hahahaha ! Encore un inconditionnel ! **_la fin é tres morbide et ca fai peur... _**C'est fait pour ! **_stp pa tt de suite une romance ac mcgregor (si yen a une avec c tete de mule...)_** Tu vas pas te faire des amis, toi ! **_paske c tro guimove_** Meuh non ! Tu crois qu'elle est guimauve McGregor ? **_et dailleur tu es la seule fic a me faire apprecier le ron/hermione_** Une relation particulière aussi, hein ?

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Une tension insoutenable pendant tout le dialogue Harry-Voldemort! Br, j'en tremble encore! Nan mais pas va pas toi, de mettre tes lecteurs dans un état pareil (je sais bien que tu vas me répondre : mais nan, c'est pas moi, c'est Harry, d'un air innocent, mais QUAND MEME!)..._**MDR ! enfin… A ce point ? **_Remarque, tout ceci a permis à Harry de se re-rendre compte qu'il aime Ellie... (et ouais j'perds pas l'nord moi, mdr)._** Il en a bien conscience, c'est pas ça le problème…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : review tardive pour dire que j'attend de pouvoir souffler et reprende mes esprits apres ces deux derniers chapitres... et certainement le suivant... quand j'aurai dit ouf,... je commenterai..._** Je t'en prie, remets-toi… Ca va mieux ?

**_Keana : J'ai beaucoup aimer la scene dans la cabane hurlante. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait quelquechose entre rogue et remus, jusqu'a que je comprenne pourquoi ils se sont aider mutuellement._** Effectivement il y avait quelque chose… **_Jedusort joue un peu beaucoup trop avec les sentiments de harry.j'espere qu'il ne va pas perdre la tete a force ..._** C'est un risque… **_mais ça prouve qu'il a des sentiments pour Ellie ça ... il va la retrouver pour lui dire tous ça quand il va se réveiller? _**Heu… il sait déjà qu'il a des sentiments pour Ellie. Il en est tout à fait conscient. Et je crois pas que cet intermède va le décider… bien au contraire.

**_cemeil_****_ : ce chapitre m'a fait froid dans le dos. La conversation entre Rogue et Lupin est assez enrichissante. On pourrait presque les qualifier de meilleurs ennemis maintenant. Rogue rembourse sa dette en quelque sorte. _**Oui, d'une manière plus tangible qu'en préparant la potion tue_-_loup… **_Je me demande bien ce qu'il insinue... en disant qu'il aurait du finir sa vie dans les souterrains... _**Si Remus n'était pas allé le rechercher dans les souterrains, ou s'il n'avait rien dit à personne de crainte de se faire renvoyer de l'école, Rogue aurait fini par mourir de faim, de froid –encore que c'est pas certain, ça_-_ ou d'épuisement… avant qu'on se rende compte de son absence. **_Le rêve d'Harry est Br... Ces pauvres enfants! Mais le survivant tient tête! Comme quoi ses leçons valent le coup.._** Ca va faire plaisir à Rogue, ça…

**_flo0o'z_****_ : Rogue n'a pas répondu à Lupin!_** A quel propos ?

**_samikitty : heu, ça sigifie quoi la bruyére ? Non, parce que comme je ne suis pas douée et que l'auteuse est très très gentille, (si si !), elle va bien nous donner la réponse ou un indice ? Allez, stp, ... _**Soit tu cherches via google… soit tu attends encore quelques chapitres…  
**_L'idée du quidditch mélangé est pas mauvaise, ça change de d'habitude. A voir qui voudra, qui voudra pas, lol._** Et qui sera bien obligé de passer par là… !

**_B.B : Voilà, je relis pour la seconde fois ta fic, donc je me suis dit que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de te laisser un petit message._** Oui, c'est gentil.  
**_J'aime beaucoup les évolutions des personages : à mon avis il restent vraiment conforment à la manière dont nous les a dépeint Miss JKR._** J'essaie de les faire évoluer en fonction de ce que nous avons au départ compte tenu des circonstances et des diverses expériences.  
**_Voilà je tenterais de laisser une review plus longue une prochaine fois, avec aussi quelques questions que je me pose. Mais j'avoue que ne pouvant résister à l'envie de savoir la suite, je suis passé sur un autre site ou l'histoire est plus avançée. Je ne peux donc pas poser de question ici qui risquerait de dévoiler une partie de la suite !_** Pose tes questions par e_-_mail… et dis moi à quel chapitre tu en es que je ne fasse pas de spoilers dans mes réponses…  
**_Ah, si juste une ou deux petites chose, je supose qu'on te l'as déjà demandé, mais as-tu en tête une histoire qui ne soit plus une fic ?_** Pas pour l'instant…  
Et **_par simple curiosité, je me demandais si cette histoire était ton premier écris ? _**C'est ma première fic, mais ce n'est pas mon premier écrit.

**_Angie Black_****_ : Lupin/Rogue  
Alors là, comment dire... je ne sais pas si Rowling le voit de la même façon que toi, mais elle n'arrivera certainement pas à l'exprimer aussi bien, ça c'est sûr._** Tout dépend de la manière dont elle va faire évoluer Rogue. Elle nous l'a montré plein de faiblesse dans le T5 quand elle nous le présente incapable de se défaire du passé et des blessures qu'il traîne depuis ce temps… Est_-_ce une faille dans la carapace ? ou bien un moment d'égarement ?  
**_C'est tellement juste, cette relation particulièrement complexe est réellement bien analysée mais où sont passées toutes les choses qui me venaient en tête pendant ma lecture ? toutes ces choses intelligentes qui me fuient à présent qu'il faut les dire_** faudrait pouvoir commenter au fur et à mesure, mais ce serait gâcher un peu le plaisir de la lecture…  
**_Harry frappa... non, pas les orphelins... oui, en effet,_** **_tu remontes dans mon estime !_** J'en étais sûre !

**_Namyothis_****_ : Celui-là et encore pire dans tous les sens du terme._** Je savais que vous apprécieriez… **_allez Harry mord donc ce chère Voldy ou un de ses adorable mangemort_**. Voldemort n'est pas là physiquement et les mangemorts sont hors du vivarium.

**_Ayako: ah je sais ce que j'avais oublié kkchoe Harry entend un bruit furtiv il se demande si c pas Miss teigne ms serait-ce le Rat? _**Non le rat, il est dans la Forêt.  
**_Ce chapitre est mâgnifik franchement la converse Sev/ Rem est merveilleuse...on en apprend plus sur Sev et en mm temps ça me fait peur... Bon pour être plus serieuse j'aime la psychologie que tu donnes à Sev_** Merci. J'avoue que c'est un personnage difficile à manier. Comment lui rendre une certaine humanité tout en gardant la ligne de JKR…

**_Lyane_****_ : Je suis bien contente que Remus ne soit pas mort, c'est que je l'aime! mon louloup.(dsl, crise de Lara Fabian _**MDR !). **_Bon sang, je savais bien que les cauchemars de Harry n'étaient pas normaux. Là, tu as décroché le cocotier. Arrêter alors que Harry se prépare à frapper, c'est vraiment la palme du sadisme. Il ne va jamais s'en remettre s'il tue des innocents. Dumbledore n'a jamais envisagé d'engager un psy pour Harry? A temps plein? Ca ne serais pas du luxe._** Ya la Dame Grise qui fait cet office… pourquoi s'inquiéter ?  
**_Il est bien en plien cours, Harry? Et personne ne se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe? gr!_** Ils croient qu'il dort. Hermione sait qu'il passe de mauvaises nuits depuis quelques temps. Et Binns… ben Binns il s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il était mort alors un élève qui dort pendant son cours…


	26. Chapitre 105 : La Visite de Remus

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 105**

**La Visite de Remus**

…

Mrs Pomfresh autorisa les visites en fin de la matinée du dimanche. Et malgré ses recommandations, ce fut un défilé continuel tout au long de la journée. Neville et Luna furent les premiers. Ginny revint, avec la lettre de Dennis, mais sans McGregor, cette fois. Ron et Hermione firent plusieurs allers_-_retours… Il eut droit à la visite de toutes les équipes de Quidditch, les anciennes, sauf de celle de Serpentard bien sûr. Les membres du club de Duels vinrent lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement.

Harry vit venir le dimanche soir avec soulagement. C'était agréable de compter ses amis si nombreux, mais c'était légèrement fatiguant. A la nuit tombée, il pensait pouvoir sommeiller un peu après le repas et avant que Mrs Pomfresh vînt lui donner ses dernières potions de la journée. Il s'assoupissait déjà qu'il entendit un "Psst ? Harry ?" Il ouvrit un œil. Rien. Il ne vit rien. Il avait rêvé sans doute.

_-_ Psstt ? Harry ? C'est moi…

Harry se redressa vivement dans son lit.

_-_ Remus ?

_-_ Oh ! Désolé, Harry.

A sa droite, Remus apparut. Abasourdi Harry ne remarqua la cape sur le bras de Lupin que lorsque celui_-_ci la lui désigna.

_-_ C'est ma cape ! bredouilla le jeune homme.

_-_ Oui, Severus me l'a portée pour que je puisse venir te voir. J'avais oublié que j'étais invisible… Ce n'est pas faute pourtant d'avoir usé de ce subterfuge… Mais c'était il y a si longtemps.

Lupin s'assit lourdement sur la chaise que Ron n'avait pas remise à sa place avant de partir. Harry avait un peu pâli. Savoir que Rogue avait fouillé dans ses affaires le mettait mal à l'aise. Même si c'était pour permettre à Remus de venir lui rendre visite.

_-_ Comment te sens_-_tu, Harry… reprenait Lupin. Je voulais venir avant, mais je n'étais moi_-_même pas…disponible.

Remus fit une grimace, qu'il voulait légère.

_-_ Mais… dit Harry encore stupéfait de le voir près de lui. Mrs Pomfresh….?

_-_ Mrs Pomfresh est dans son appartement à cette heure, le rassura Remus… et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'offusquerait de ma présence ici.

Il chuchotait cependant et il tira une partie du rideau pour cacher sa présence…

_-_ On ne sait jamais, dit_-_il quand même.

_-_ Maugrey est toujours à vos trousses ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

Remus s'assit en se tenant les côtes.

_-_ Il a fini de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver, admit_-_il. Mais je ne suis pas en état de subir l'un de ses interrogatoires… Et puis surtout, il voudrait m'emmener loin d'ici. Pour mon propre bien, je n'en doute pas… ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un sourire narquois.

Harry baissa les yeux. La volonté farouche de Remus de rester à Poudlard était essentiellement liée au fait que Pettigrew se trouvait régulièrement dans les parages. Et le jeune homme n'était pas certain de ne pas partager l'opinion de Rogue quant aux incursions de Lupin dans la Forêt Interdite.

_-_ Vous y êtes retourné ?… Je veux dire dans la Forêt sur les traces de Pettigrew ?

_-_ J'y suis allé mercredi soir, répondit Remus. Mais il n'était pas là… J'ai supposé que c'était à cause de l'orage. J'ai appris le lendemain qu'il y avait sans doute une autre raison.

Harry frissonna. Le soir de l'orage, la veille du jour où le Zoo avait été attaqué…

_-_ Vous croyez qu'il était là_-_bas ? demanda encore Harry à voix basse.

_-_ Je le suppose… Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?

_-_ Mrs Pomfresh me l'a confisquée… je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire de l'article sur le Zoo…

_-_ Ce n'était pas dans l'article sur le Zoo de Londres… C'était dans les pages intérieures. Un article sur une invasion de rats dans la ville… Il est vrai qu'après les éléphants, ce genre d'irruption a paru presque normale… Du moins, façon de parler…

_-_ C'est curieux qu'Hermione soit passée à côté de cela, murmura Harry.

Le sourire de Remus lui confirma son impression.

_-_ Elle tient à toi, Harry. Mrs Pomfresh n'est pas la seule à penser qu'il te faut du repos.

Harry eut un reniflement sceptique. Il regarda la dérobée le visage marqué de Lupin. Etait_-_ce lui qui lui conseillait le repos ? Lui qui l'avant_-_veille subissait sa transformation mensuelle et qui avait bravé la nuit et le danger pour venir le voir.

_-_ Quatre jours d'infirmerie pour une simple transe narcomancienne… dit enfin Harry. Qu'en sera_-_t_-_il lorsque j'aurais à affronter Voldemort lui_-_même… Rogue ne vous a donc pas fait cette réflexion, Remus, lorsqu'il est allé vous apporter votre potion ?

_-_ Tu prêtes à Severus des intentions qu'il n'a pas, Harry. Répondit Lupin d'une voix lasse. Il était assez impressionné, tu peux me croire. La seule discussion que nous avons eue a été au sujet du bien fondé de ton choix… Il aurait voulu que tu rompes le combat plus tôt… Et je lui ai soutenu le contraire…

_-_ Vous croyez que j'ai bien fait alors… soupira Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Non seulement tu as sauvé ces enfants, mais tu as anéanti ce Nagini de malheur… Voldemort ne pourra plus jamais se servir de lui pour quoi que ce soit… "C'est un acte de bravoure, digne d'un Gryffondor !" ai_-_je dit à Severus… Et il m'a répondu : "C'est un acte stupide et irréfléchi ! Tu as raison, c'est bien digne d'un Gryffondor !" Mais un Serpentard ne peut comprendre cela… Bien qu'un Serpentard aurait eu l'idée de détruire un serpent avec son propre poison…

_-_ Le Choixpeau voulait m'y envoyer… A Serpentard…

_-_ Et tu as choisi Gryffondor ? dit Remus. La même Maison que ton père ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, je lui ai juste demandé de ne pas m'envoyer à Serpentard…

Remus se mit à rire.

_-_ J'aurais été curieux de savoir ce qu'aurait fait Severus, si le Choixpeau t'avait envoyé là_-_bas… Quel cruel dilemme pour lui !

_-_ Je suis sûr au contraire qu'il en aurait goûté toute l'ironie… et qu'il me l'aurait renvoyée au visage sans aucun scrupule… Vous croyez que parce que j'aurais porté les couleurs de sa Maison, il m'aurait traité différemment qu'il ne l'a fait ?

_-_ Tu lui aurais fait remporter la coupe de Quidditch chaque année depuis ton arrivée ! répondit Remus sur un clin d'œil.

_-_ Je crois qu'il aurait préféré laisser les Poufsouffle gagner cette Coupe plutôt que de la devoir à ma présence dans l'équipe…

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de sourire pendant un moment. Puis il reprit.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Je croyais que Severus et toi aviez enterré la hache de guerre… Du moins que tu avais mis en sourdine la colère que tu ressentais pour lui… Se serait_-_il passé quelque chose dont ni toi ni lui ne m'avez parlé ?

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_ Je l'ai entendu, dit_-_il d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Tu as entendu quoi ? il t'a fait des reproches ? il en fait tout le temps, à tout le monde… C'est dans sa nature… Il n'a pas compris que la perfection n'existait pas… C'est pourquoi, il est si amer…

Harry releva la tête. Son visage bouleversé fit taire Remus.

_-_ Je l'ai entendu parler de mes parents il y a quatre nuits de cela ! Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il se moquait de leur mort…

L'expression de Lupin changea. Il devint grave, presque sévère.

_-_ Alors tu l'as entendu dire aussi que la mort de James ne lui avait procuré aucune satisfaction…

Harry ne répondit pas. Remus se pencha vers lui, le regard rétréci, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées. Harry savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas mais il détourna les yeux tout de même.

_-_ Veux_-_tu toi aussi devenir un homme vide, tourné vers le passé… Le passé c'est la mort, Harry… Rien ne viendra plus de là. Il faut savoir rompre les fils qui nous retiennent pour avancer vers l'avenir.

Il lui sourit.

_-_ Il faut laisser mourir un peu de ce qu'on était pour grandir chaque fois un peu plus… C'est parfois douloureux, c'est parfois trop simple. Mais c'est indispensable.

_-_ Comme un phénix ?

_-_ Oui, répondit doucement Remus. Comme un phénix. Tu n'as pas été très longtemps un enfant, Harry, et je comprends que tu veuilles encore retarder le moment où il te faudra vraiment cesser de l'être… Mais tu ne pourras éviter ce moment encore longtemps. Lâche les fils, Harry, avant qu'on ne te les arrache trop brusquement d'entre les mains.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_ J'ignore tout du passé, Remus… Vous_-_même n'avez pas voulu me parler de mes parents. Que voulez vous que je lâche ? Je n'ai rien à quoi me retenir…

_-_ Oh que oui… justement ! soupira Remus. Tu t'accroches à ce vide aussi désespérément qu'une tique à la peau d'un chien ! Je t'ai dit que je ne pourrais te parler de ton père comme tu le voudrais. Nous ne le connaissions qu'à travers notre amitié ou notre hostilité. Même Albus, ou Minerva ne le pourrait. Ils étaient ses professeurs. Aucun de nous ne pourrait t'en parler comme d'un père. Personne jamais ne pourra le faire. Tout ce que tu as à savoir tu le sais : tes parents t'aimaient. Ils sont morts pour que tu vives, et que tu vives dans un monde en paix et en harmonie avec ce en quoi ils croyaient. Des valeurs que toi_-_même tu portes en toi et que tu défends à ton tour. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que pourra jamais dire ou faire Severus ne peut effacer cela. Tout ce qu'on pourra jamais t'apprendre sur eux, en bien, en mal, en vrai, en faux, n'effacera jamais le fait qu'ils t'ont voulu, qu'ils t'ont attendu, qu'ils t'ont aimé au_-_delà de tout.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi ne m'avez_-_vous pas dit cela avant ? renifla_-_t_-_il.

_-_Parce que je croyais que tu le savais… répondit simplement Remus.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir blanc que Mrs Pomfresh avait préparé sur le chevet pour la nuit.

_-_ Et peut_-_être aussi n'étais_-_tu pas prêt à l'entendre plus tôt…

_-_ Mais vers quel avenir voulez_-_vous que je me tourne ! ragea Harry le nez dans le mouchoir.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Remus. L'avenir est comme des milliers de petits chemins qui naissent à chaque fois que nous choisissons une voie plutôt qu'une autre… Bien sûr, il arrive que ces routes se croisent avec d'autres destins. Bien sûr, on peut parfois prévoir la voie que tel ou tel choisira… Et bien sûr on peut prédire sans se tromper l'issue qui nous attend tous… Le reste c'est une affaire de circonstances, d'humeurs, ou de sentiments… mais une chose est sûre on ne revient jamais sur ses pas et on ne peut rester indéfiniment à la croisée des chemins… sous peine de laisser sa vie décider à sa place.

Ces paroles trouvèrent dans la mémoire d'Harry comme un écho à celles qu'avaient prononcé Dumbledore six ans – six ans déjà !_-_ auparavant devant le miroir du Risèd. Se pouvait_-_il qu'on puisse rester accroché à son passé aussi stupidement que devant le reflet de ses désirs… Se pouvait_-_il qu'on oubliât de vivre son présent, à vouloir retenir un passé dont on ne pouvait ni ne voulait se débarrasser… Harry releva le nez de son mouchoir et essuya la buée de ses lunettes au drap de son lit.

_-_ Et que faut_-_il faire pour couper les fils ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans oser encore regarder Remus dans les yeux.

_-_ Il suffit de les laisser glisser dans l'ombre… laisser les souvenirs n'être que des souvenirs et non des raisons de vivre… Il faut dire adieu à des milliers de petites choses qui nous manqueront tant que nous ne nous autoriserons pas à les remplacer par d'autres petites choses…

_-_ C'est si simple, quand vous en parlez Remus…

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que c'était simple Harry, j'ai dit que c'était nécessaire… On n'avance pas en regardant derrière soi. Ou gare à la chute !

…

Remus se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. L'effort était visible sur son visage. Il sembla à Harry qu'il reprenait son souffle.

_-_ J'ai failli me disputer avec Albus, hier, reprit l'ancien professeur… A cause de toi.

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

_-_ Je lui ai reproché de t'avoir laissé grandir seul. continua Lupin. Après ce que Severus m'a raconté au sujet de tes rêves et de ceux de Voldemort, il m'a semblé tellement évident que tu aurais pu…

_-_ Devenir comme lui ?

Harry avala sa salive. Oui, c'était la réflexion qu'il s'était faite des centaines de fois, et des centaines d'autres fois depuis son réveil de sa transe.

_-_ Et que vous a_-_t_-_il répondu ? demanda le jeune homme, l'air faussement indifférent.

_-_ Que le destin naît de nos erreurs…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Remus sourit.

_-_ J'ai été injuste avec lui… reprit_-_il. Ce n'était ni de lui ni de moi dont tu avais besoin. Et les seules présences qui t'auraient apporté du réconfort n'étaient plus. J'ai répété et répété des milliers de fois à Sirius qu'on ne revient pas en arrière et qu'on ne rattrape pas le temps perdu. Il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Je suis heureux que toi tu n'aies pas cherché à remplacer tes parents. Tu as trouvé ailleurs la force dont nous avons tous besoin.

Harry tendit la main vers Remus.

_-_ Mais j'ai encore besoin de vous ! Pour me dire ce que je dois faire !

Lupin secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire. Tu l'as prouvé, il n'y a pas trois jours. Je t'apporterai mon soutien tant que je le pourrai. Mais n'oublie pas, Harry : je fais partie du passé…

Il baissa les yeux sur la main du jeune homme suspendue hors du lit. Il ne la prit pas.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vers moi que tu dois tendre ta main. Je ne peux te donner l'aide que tu demandes.

Harry laissa retomber son bras. Vers qui voulait_-_il qu'il se tournât ? Ses amis ? Ils renfermaient les mêmes doutes. Comment pourraient_-_il l'aider ?

_-_ Et puis, reprit Remus avec un sourire confiant, certaines réponses méritent qu'on prenne la peine de les trouver tout seul…

Harry eut un moment d'hésitation.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que vous ne voulez plus que je vienne vous voir ?

Remus se mit à rire.

_-_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis toujours heureux de te voir Harry…J'aimerais que nous puissions nous voir plus souvent, et dans des circonstances plus joyeuses… Pour parler de l'air du temps, du choix de tes études, et de tes exploits au Quidditch, ou bien encore de tes conquêtes féminines… Au fait…

Harry retint sa respiration.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette histoire de Quidditch ! Qui a eu cette idée folle de réformer le Quidditch à Poudlard ! Ne me dis pas que c'est Hermione, je n'y crois qu'à moitié…

_-_ C'est Neville, souffla Harry soulagé de parler Quidditch et non… du reste.

_-_ Je suis sceptique, fit Remus. Severus aussi… mais il n'a pas voulu s'opposer aux autres professeurs. Il est persuadé que dès l'année prochaine tout reviendra à la case départ…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Vous savez, moi, j'y suis pour rien… C'est Hermione, avec son obsession de l'unité des Maisons… Je suis sûr qu'elle va nous refaire le coup du concours de sortilèges par équipe… Et il a fallu qu'elle se mêle de Quidditch.

Remus se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, je suis sceptique, c'est vrai… mais pas sur l'idée ou vos capacités à surmonter les difficultés… Je suis sceptique parce que vos professeurs me semblent un peu frileux quant à ce projet… Je sais bien que les Professeurs Chourave et Flitwick ne sont pas très férus de Quidditch, cependant j'aurai cru que Minerva se serait montrée plus intéressée, du moins qu'elle se serait proposée pour vous aider… Il est vrai qu'elle a d'autres chats à fouetter, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

Il fit une grimace et se gratta la tête avec le bout de sa baguette.

_-_ Quant à Severus… je ne le sens pas trop impliqué dans ce projet, bien que j'en ignore la raison profonde…

Il haussa les épaules avant de reprendre :

_-_ Ce n'est pas forcement une mauvaise idée que vous avez eu là.

_-_ Je n'y suis pour rien ! rappela une fois de plus Harry. C'est Neville et Hermione, avec Dean et Seamus… Et Ron aussi, l'année dernière quand il a entraîné les Poufsouffle… Je devrais le lui rappeler, la prochaine fois qu'il viendra se plaindre à moi…

Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Remus.

_-_ Serais_-_tu toi aussi quelque peu défiant envers ce nouvel ordre quidditchtique… ? Tu ne crois pas à l'unité des Maisons ? Tu ne crois pas qu'un choix élargi vaut mieux qu'un choix par défaut ? Tu crains que la compétition ne perde de son intensité ?

_-_ Ce que je crains, soupira Harry, c'est que l'unité des Maisons ne se fasse aux dépens de la Maison des Serpentard. Je crois que Malefoy refusera de prendre d'autres joueurs que ceux qu'il a déjà choisi l'an dernier. Nous aurons donc à jouer contre une équipe de Serpentard. Et cette Maison, une fois de plus sera montrée du doigt. Je sais bien qu'ils se sont toujours mis à l'écart et qu'ils se font un honneur et une gloire de ne pas marcher au même pas que les autres… Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose… du moins, je comprends qu'on ait envie de s'affirmer parfois et de ne pas suivre les chemins déjà tracés… Mais là, ce sera tellement flagrant… On aura beau dire que nous ne jouons pas contre les Serpentard, on ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le penser… et eux… enfin Malefoy ne se privera pas de jouer là_-_dessus. Et Rogue, à part imposer les couleurs, ne pourra pas faire grand_-_chose.

Lupin se renversa sur sa chaise.

_-_ A part changer de capitaine… dit_-_il.

Harry renifla.

_-_ Sous quel prétexte ? A moins qu'il n'enfreigne le règlement de l'école ou les conditions posées pour la constitution des équipes, Malefoy a toute latitude… et il n'existe aucune obligation d'engager des joueurs des différentes Maisons…

_-_ Moui… fit Lupin, en caressant son menton. Ils vous laissent vous débrouiller… C'est votre idée après tout. Si elle est viable, vous vous en sortirez…

_-_ Vous croyez qu'on avait besoin de ça cette année ? grommela Harry.

_-_ Il faut bien se changer les idées, non ? Quoi de mieux que le Quidditch ? A moins que tu n'aies une autre solution… ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Une seconde il crut que Remus allait encore lui demander de lui parler de **_la petite qu'il avait en tête_**… Il fut rassuré lorsque Lupin lui demanda :

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Harry, je suis certain que Severus apprécierait que tu te soucies de ses problèmes pour faire régner un semblant d'ordre dans sa Maison… Cependant je te trouve bien occupé de la Maison de Serpentard, pour un Gryffondor !

Harry se dit qu'il avait peut_-_être eu tort de se sentir si vite soulagé. L'air moqueur de Remus lui donna des sueurs froides…

_-_ C'est que je m'intéresse à l'unité des Maisons, répondit_-_il en essayant de sourire.

_-_ C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, en effet…

_-_ Oh, vous savez les rumeurs…

Remus se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu as raison ! Aussi c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à la source : alors, Harry ? Dis moi tout ! Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi lorsque je serai retourné dans mon antre solitaire, loin de toutes nouvelles…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Vous êtes resté trop longtemps auprès de Molly, Remus… maugréa_-_t_-_il.

Remus avança sa chaise près du lit.

_-_ Bien, commença_-_t_-_il. Tu préfères me laisser deviner ? Nous disons donc, une Serpentard…

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, involontairement. Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les yeux de son ancien professeur. Les siens jetèrent des éclairs. Il se mordit les lèvres alors que Remus ne cachait pas sa satisfaction.

_-_ Une Serpentard, jolie fille… oui, ce doit être une jolie fille…

Harry rougit. Il crut entendre Hermione pester contre Ron qui n'était attiré que par des Vélanes. Comme s'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux jolies filles… Bon d'accord Cho était superbe, et Isadora n'était pas mal non plus… Mais de là à en faire une généralité… Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que McGregor était agréable à regarder qu'il ne trouvait pas sa compagnie tout aussi agréable…

_-_ Donc une Serpentard plutôt jolie… ça réduit les candidates… Septième Année ?… non… pas de très jolies filles chez les dernières années… Sixième Année ?… Voyons cela… en Deuxième Année lors de mon passage à Poudlard il y en avait quelques unes qui n'étaient pas laides…Procédons par élimination…

Il dévisageait Harry tout en réfléchissant, ou en feignant de réfléchir. Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Remus fit quelques mimiques dubitatives, d'autres carrément négatives. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ McGregor, se décida_-_t_-_il à dire, un pincement au cœur alors qu'il prononçait ce nom.

_-_ McGregor… McGregor… Fit semblant de réfléchir Lupin. Pas la McGregor **_des_** McGregor ?

Harry se dispensa de répondre. Le petit air goguenard de Remus lui disait qu'il savait fort bien qu'il s'agissait en effet de **_la_** McGregor **_des_** McGregor…

_-_ Oh ! Cette McGregor ! Très douée en magie, néanmoins… Jolie fille, en effet, mais un caractère impossible… Severus s'arrache les cheveux à cause d'elle.

_-_ Je sais ! soupira Harry.

_-_ Et ? fit Remus. Tu as cette petite dans la tête, mais elle ? Es_-_tu dans sa tête à elle ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry du bout des lèvres.

Remus se mit à rire à nouveau.

_-_ Voici un "je ne sais pas" qui voudrait bien dire "peut_-_être bien"… Ne fais donc pas cette tête, Harry. Il n'y a aucun mal à être amoureux. Surtout quand cet amour semble réciproque… Qu'est_-_ce qui te chagrine ?

Avant que le jeune homme ne pût répondre, Remus se frappa le front.

_-_ Bien sûr ! fit_-_il. C'est pour elle que tu crains tant ?

Harry resta muet. Les images de son combat avec Voldemort lui revenaient à la mémoire. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il endurait.

_-_ Elle est à Poudlard, reprit Remus sérieusement. Comment Voldemort pourrait_-_il la menacer ? Et Severus a beau pester tout ce qu'il sait contre elle, il ne laissera personne lui faire de mal. Ce n'est pas de ton amour pour elle que Voldemort pourrait jouer. C'est de tes propres craintes dont il se sert. Ces images qu'il t'envoie ne sont que le reflet de tes propres cauchemars. C'est la seule chose qu'il comprenne, c'est la seule chose qu'il maîtrise. Non pas l'amour en lui même, mais le peu de confiance que nous lui accordons…

Harry haussa une épaule. Peut_-_être… Peut_-_être Remus avait_-_il raison. En attendant, c'était lui que Voldemort tourmentait.

Remus s'avança à nouveau et croisa ses mains sur le drap blanc.

_-_ A quel point tiens_-_tu à elle ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans sourire.

Harry leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs. Remus paraissait le plus sérieux du monde.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que…

Remus l'interrompit brusquement.

_-_ Je ne te demande pas ce que tu ne veux pas, Harry. Je te demande ce que tu veux… Quand tu sauras cela, les trois_-_quarts de tes problèmes seront résolus…

_-_ Et pour le quart restant ? demanda Harry en souriant, un peu caustique.

Remus se leva lentement. Il décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry d'un geste affectueux.

_-_ Harry ! Harry ! N'oublie pas que tu es amoureux ! N'en demande pas trop… Surtout que tu n'as pas choisi la moindre des difficultés…

Harry lui rendit une grimace tout en essayant de discipliner ses cheveux sur son front.

_-_ Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais eu le choix…

Remus retint son rire. Il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Mrs Pomfresh qui revenait, une pile de draps sur les bras.

_-_ A bientôt, Harry… chuchota_-_t_-_il dans un sourire confiant.

Il referma la cape sur lui et disparut à la vue du jeune homme. Le rideau blanc frissonna puis la porte s'entrouvrit et se referma. Mrs Pomfresh ressortit de la réserve où elle rangeait les draps. Harry la vit regarder de tous cotés avant de secouer la tête d'un air de doute. Elle s'avança vers le lit et Harry fit semblant de dormir.

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva, fit sa toilette et s'habilla. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit Mrs Pomfresh sagement. Celle_-_ci ouvrit tout grand le rideau et resta quelque peu saisie devant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

_-_ Je suppose que cela signifie que vous en avez assez de ma compagnie, Potter ?

Harry n'osa répondre.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle, rejoignez vos amis. Mais ménagez_-_vous tout de même. Si jamais vous deviez revenir me voir tantôt…

Elle brandit son index d'un air menaçant. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il se hâta de quitter l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor avant que ses amis en fussent sortis. Et il pourrait faire une entrée discrète dans la salle du petit_-_déjeuner avant que la salle fût comble.

Il arrivait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, lorsque celle_-_ci qui discutait avec son amie Violet, s'interrompit brusquement, donna un coup de coude à son amie et battit des paupières. Harry se sentit embarrassé. Il sourit aux deux portraits et leur dit un bonjour timide.

Violet faillit défaillir et la Grosse Dame demanda au jeune homme, les joues rosissantes, et en lui faisant mille excuses, mais elle ne pouvait déroger à la règle, n'est_-_ce pas, le mot de passe.

_-_ **_Laurus Nobilis_**, répondit Harry.

Violet soupira.

_-_ Que voilà un mot de passe qui vous sied à ravir, jeune homme…

_-_ Heu… Merci. Reprit Harry sans comprendre.

Violet battit des cils et se pencha vers la Grosse Dame pour glousser.

_-_ Quand je vais raconter cela au Chevalier du Catogan, il va en être vert de rage… entendit chuchoter Harry alors qu'il se dépêchait de passer dans l'entrée que la Grosse Dame lui présentait enfin.

Dans la salle commune encore plongée dans la pénombre, il trouva Hermione qui attendait au pied de l'escalier des dortoirs des garçons. Sa main pianotait sur la rampe, dénotant une impatience grandissante. Enfin, Ron apparut en haut des escaliers. Il boutonnait à la hâte sa robe noire tandis qu'il descendait les marches en courant.

_-_ Je suis là, Hony… Je suis là, grommela_-_t_-_il devant la moue d'Hermione.

Harry resta dans l'ombre, amusé. Ron rata la dernière marche et se retint de justesse à la rampe. Hermione retourna le col de la chemise qui dépassait de la robe, ajusta cette dernière et allait mettre fin à son inspection lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un élément essentiel manquait à la tenue du jeune homme.

_-_ Et ton badge ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu en as fait ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle, agacée. Ron, tu sais pourtant que nous devons nous rendre à l'infirmerie avant de passer par le bureau des Préfets ! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps…

_-_ Il est là ! l'interrompit Ron.

Il essaya de l'accrocher à sa robe. Elle le lui prit des mains, dans un claquement de langue excédé, et l'attacha sur la poitrine du jeune Préfet.

_-_ C'est bon maintenant ? On peut y aller ? dit_-_elle.

Ron la retint par le bras.

_-_ Tu as oublié quelque chose… murmura_-_t_-_il. Bonjour, Hony…

Il se pencha vers son visage pour lui donner un baiser. Harry se demanda ce qu'allait faire Hermione. Il s'attendait à une réplique impatiente, un bonjour expédié et un baiser rapide. Il la vit entourer soudain le cou de Ron de ses deux bras pour se pendre à son cou. Harry songea qu'il était temps de se montrer. Il avança vers le milieu de la pièce et comme ses deux amis ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de sa présence il toussota.

_-_ Hé bien ? Quel exemple ! dit_-_il mi riant, mi embarrassé. Et deux Préfet encore ! Dont une Préfète en chef !

_-_ Harry ! s'écrièrent les deux jeunes gens.

En un dixième de seconde, ils l'entouraient. Ron donnait à Harry de grandes claques dans le dos qui témoignaient à la fois de son contentement et de sa surprise de le voir déjà sorti du domaine de Mrs Pomfresh.

_-_ Harry ? s'exclamait encore Hermione en le serrant contre lui. Mrs Pomfresh t'a déjà laissé sortir ? Tu es certain que tu vas bien ? Viens, assieds_-_toi un peu. Tu es encore un peu pâle.

_-_ Mais non ! Mais non ! répétait Ron, radieux. Il est solide, notre Harry.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il lui asséna une dernière tape sur l'omoplate qui persuada Harry d'accepter l'invitation d'Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur la banquette près de la cheminée, où les cendres froides formaient un petit tas gris.

_-_ Nous étions sur le point de monter à l'infirmerie pour prendre de tes nouvelles, continuait Hermione.

_-_ J'ai vu ça… se moqua Harry.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras.

_-_ Mais puisque te voilà, nous avons tout le temps devant nous…

_-_ Je peux vous laisser, si vous voulez…

_-_ Harry ! Sois sérieux s'il te plait…

Ron cacha son embarras derrière un toussotement. Harry n'insista pas. Il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hermione.

_-_ J'ai pris tous les cours que tu as manqué avec ma plume à papotes, poursuivit_-_elle. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de recopier mes notes… sauf pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr…

Elle hésita.

_-_ Mais en cette matière, je crois que le Professeur Londubat ne sera pas trop difficile en ce qui concerne tes évaluations…

Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, une grimace un peu inquiète sur sa bouche. Puis elle s'écria "Oh ! Harry !" une dernière fois et se jeta à son cou. Harry lui tapota le dos, tandis qu'il échangeait avec Ron un regard rempli d'émotions.

_-_ Hum ! fit le jeune Weasley. Si on descendait déjeuner. La table doit être ouverte à présent…

_-_ Oui ! s'empressa d'approuver Harry. J'aimerais bien arriver avant que tout le monde soit installé…

Hermione s'essuyait les yeux et tâchait de reprendre une attitude plus digne.

_-_ Nous devons nous rendre chez les Préfets, rappela_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ça supportera un petit délai pour une fois… décida Ron. Je ne veux pas manquer la tête que fera Malefoy quand il verra Harry à sa place ce matin.

Il sourit largement à cette perspective, tendit la main à Hermione, et l'entraîna vers la sortie alors que les dortoirs commençaient à se vider de leurs premiers occupants. Harry se dépêcha de suivre ses amis avant qu'une foule d'importuns ne se pressât pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

* * *

**RAR du chap 104**

**_Florelle : Je voulais dire que les passages Hermione-Ron me manquent un peu... d'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'ils ne manquent pas tant que ça à Ron, même q'il n'a pas que ses problèmes là en ce moment... Mais dans lSdH1, il était vraiment très très possessif, ça change!_** Non, il prend sur lui… Et puis, là ce n'est que le deuxième jour de la rentrée –ou le troisième- donc il a eu quelques moments d'intimité avec Hermione (toute relative l'intimité dans ce château où les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles). Il n'est pas vraiment en manque, encore.  
**_Ou sinon, rogue est pour moi devenu un peu vite ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de plus.. enfin de moins... rogue! lol! je ne trouve pas mes mots. Mais bon, en fait les gros gros sarcasmes a la sevynouchet me manquent..._** Oui c'est vrai… mais d'un autre côté il a mis quand même une année avant de taire ses sarcasmes, ou plutot à les mettre en sourdine. C'était l'été et les vacances, pas de public pour jouer son rôle de vilain professeur de potions…

**_Ayako : Donc c'était bien avec voldy-euh (bon je m'étais un peu plantée mais tant pis ) D'ailleurs il dois être dans une rage folle le Tommy, Harry a ENCORE pourri son groove...euh sa victoire... il risque d'en vouloir encore plyus à Hogwart maintenant (et Sev qui est en 1ère ligneuh)_** C'est pas terrible comme situation, n'est-ce pas…  
**_Et Draco quel lâche! Ne sait-il pas assumer ses opinions? Certes il eT devant dumby mais il n'a pas réussi à aller jusqu'au bout..._** Oh mais il a réussi à faire passer un certain message, avec ses « cours de rattrapage »… non ? Une manière très détournée de faire comprendre à Dumbledore et à Rogue qu'il sait en quoi consistent ces cours… ou qu'il s'en doute… C'est assez Serpentard comme façon de faire…  
**_Et là je plains de nouveau Sev qui dois devoir les surveiller _**Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit à Remus : McGregor et Malefoy le rendront fou !

**_cemeil_****_ : Et bah... super harry le retour! lol. Je suis fière de lui, là! Il a tué le méchant serpent pas beau et il a sauvé tous ces petits enfants. Même s'il se rend compte de nombreuses ressemblances entre lui et Jedusor, harry ne fait qu'afficher sa différence. _**Il la cultivre même !  
**_Le petit face à face MacGregor/ Malefoy... j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'ils vont y retser jusqu'à la fin de l'année en retenue moi!_** Hahahaha ! C'est bien parti pour… **_En parlant Ellie, elle a trouve toujours le mot juste pour rendre le survivant un peu plus ridicule... le coup de la pimentine quand même... _**elle pouvait pas le rater non plus, hein…

**_europe ! Au faite pourquoi Harry il veut pas dire ses sentiments? McGregor lui ferait elle peur..._** Entre autre chose… Et peut-être que c'est lui qui a peur pour elle. **_Et en ce qui concerne Voldy je suis sure que Harry doit lui donner la nausée...(petit sourire en coin...)_** C'est sûr, il commence à en avoir ras la casquette de ce petit Potter…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Génial, Harry en valeureux chevalier! _**Comme d'hab ! **_Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, il n'a rien dis à Ellie (bon, c'est mieux que quand il dit des bétises mais quand même!)?_** Ben comme ildit : entre Ginny et Grenouille pour témoins… **_Et pourquoi Ellie ne lui a-t-elle pas sauté au cou?_** Ben… idem… surtout avec la fumée qui sort des oreilles **_! Ginny est une empécheuse de draguer en rond!_** Hahahahaha ! la pauvre, elle qui fait tout pour voir ses amis ensemble !

**_Keana : il y a quelque chose entre rogue et remus ? oua ça promet ... j'été bien inquiété par ce qui est arrivé à harry ... il est vraiment rancunier voldemort quand il disait qu'il tuait les enfants moldus parcequ'ils lui ont fait du mal quand il était petit ..._** Oui c'est pour ça qu'il est Voldemort… **_ça arrive pour quand la scene où il y aura kelkechose entre rogue et remus ? _**MDR ! toi tu lis trop de fics slashes !

**_emy black : Salut Miss Teigne ! Je profite d'avoir enfin lu l'intégralité de ce que tu as publié de ta fic sur FF pour te faire part de mon addiction la plus totale aux 'secrets'._** Bienvenue à toi, Emy ! **_S'il y a un personnage que j'apprécie énormément dans tes écrits c'est bien la sublimissime McGregor avec sa personnalité très forte et son humour assez caustique. C'est jouissif de l'entendre railler avec à propos ceux qui passent à portée de sa langue fourchue... gniark ! giark ! gniark ! J'aimerai l'avoir sur mon épaule de temps en temps pour qu'elle puisse me souffler deux ou trois répliques cinglantes à l'occasion. Irai-je jusqu'à dire que c'est mon idéal féminin? Ce serait admettre que je suis par trop influençable..._** Quand je pense qu'elle n'était là au début de la fic que pour ramasser Hermione en bas des escaliers… elle a fait du chemin cette petite… (…) **_Je trouve que tu exploites assez bien l'ensemble de la distribution (Ron est horripilement génial)même si je trouve que Snape se relache un peu trop... Et oui il est finalement humain ce pauvre Snapy, et je suppose que Malefoy fils risque de suivre le même chemin qui conduirait au salut de son âme... Pour sûr que la morale sera sauve... hein ?_** Un Malefoy gentil ? Tu y crois vraiment toi ?

**_Cornedrue_****_ : Ouf... je te rassure je souffle... _**tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une vague de crises cardiaques chez mes lecteurs…  
**_Je me sens vraiment beaucoup mieux ! (…)Mais bon, je n'ai pas la force de caractère d'attendre 60 jours que tout soit publié pour tout lire d'un coup et m'éviter ainsi les émotions de fin de chapitre brutales... _**Et puis, il faut l'avouer c'est aussi pour ça qu'on lit des fics non ? **_Je n'ai absolument aucun commentaire à porter sur la qualité de ta fic, ni sur l'histoire, ni sur les personnages. Je suis un lecteur entièrement comblé... _**et moi un « auteur » comblé aussi avec de tels commentaires…  
**_Dans la famille de ceux qui ont rêvé des secrets, je demande Cornedrue ! Et oui, ce fut mon tour ce soir ! Il faut dire aussi que j'ai dû interrompre la lecture en plein milieu du chapitre, et que je me suis endormi avant de reprendre, le rêve fut très instructif. Je ne vais pas te le révéler, pour cause d'éventuel spoiler... Je ne prétends pas aux rêves prémonitoires, mais ce que j'ai vu me semble assez probable, donc je garde pour moi !_** NAN ! Je veux savoir ! Tu as piqué ma curiosité ! Raconte_-_moi ton rêve en privé ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te dise si tu es doué en prémonition, je ne dirais rien ! Mais je veux savoir ! je n'ai pas choisi Miss Teigne comme pseudo pour rien !

**_Alixe_****_ : Alors là t'es vache. Après les vetements tartes, la pimentine. Déjà que Harry a du mal avec ses sentiments, voilà que tu prends un malin plaisir à le rendre ridicule quand il est en sa présence._** Oui, c'est sadique… mais tellement drôle… **_J'ai bien aimé la scène du réfectoire, avec ce pauvre Rogue dégouté, Ellie qui emploie les grands moyens et Dumbledore qui calme le jeu. C'est harry qui doit être content de savoir qu'Ellie continuera à manquer les AG dan,s les toilettes !_** Oui, au moins pendant ce temps, elle ne le casse pas devant tout le monde…

**_Lyane_****_ : Il a forcé Nagini à se mordre lui même! Vraiment, je n'y aurais pas pensé. Je comprend qu'ils soient épuisé Harry, se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas facile, même (je serais tentée de dire surtout) mentalement._** Oui, surtout après plusieurs nuits de mauvais sommeil. **_Par contre, je sais que c'est la guerre, mais j'ai l'esprit qui se fige en pensant à tous ces morts. Même dans une fic, ça me rend dingue, je ne supporte pas de savoir que des gens innocents meurent comme ça (imagine mon état suite aux évenements en Asie. J'essaie désespérement de ne pas y repenser...). Je sais pourtant que tu dois bien faire ce genre de scène de temps en temps, pour la logique de l'histoire._** Je n'aime pas non plus. Mais ce ne serait pas plausible une guerre sans victime… La guerre « propre »… j'ai comme un doute… il faut bien qu'il y ait quelques dommages collatéraux… Et puis, c'est Bane je crois qui dit cela, ou Firenze, je ne sais plus… en tous cas c'est un Centaure qui dit dans le T1 : Ce sont les innocents qui sont les premières victimes… En fait, lorsque j'étais en train d'écrire cette partie de l'histoire c'était vers la fin de l'été dernier… J'avais l'intention de faire attaquer une école moldue par les mangemorts de Voldemort… pour montrer la détermination du maître des ténèbres… et la prise d'otage en Russie, dans l'école, est arrivée. Je me suis dit : la réalité dépasse la fiction. Je ne peux plus écrire une chose pareille. L'histoire a pris un autre cours, mais c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire ces passages.  
**_Par contre, certains passages m'ont fait rire. Hermione qui devine la potion qu'elle doit aller chercher de suite (c'est bien notre Hermione, ça!),_** Elle sait ce que le professeur va lui demander. Elle a fabriqué cette potion pour Harry durant l'année précédente lorsqu'il sortait de son cours avec Rogue avec ses mots de tête. Elle sait tout sur les transes narcomanciennes même si elle ne les pratique pas… **_et surtout, ceux avec McGregor. Le sort de silence en pleine tirade de Malfoy, dans la grande salle...Du grand art! Je vais finir par croire qu'elle fait exprès de se faire mettre en retenue avec Malfoy. Pour l'empêcher de faire autre chose? Ca serais très Serpentard, comme technique..._** C'est peut_-_être ce qui la motive, qui sait ? Qu'importe qu'elle tombe, si Malefoy tombe avec elle…  
**_Je rêve ou bien Molly Weasley essaie de se remonter le moral en mariant ses enfants?_** Non non ! tu ne rêves pas ! c'est bien ça ! **_Si tu nous fait une scène avec le mariage de Tonks, ça risque d'être assez amusant. Maladroite comme elle est..._** Mais Charlie sera là pour réparer les dégâts…  
**_Je sais que je vire complètement obsédée, mais comment il va, Remus? mdr. Je me sens une âme d'infirmière en ce moment, je veux soigner et guérir tout le monde, même les persos fictifs...Et ça ne me dérangerais pas de lui servir d'infirmière, il est tellement gentil, on lui doit bien ça. Il a besoin d'un peu d'attention, le louloup._** Te voilà rassurée ?

**_Angie Black_****_ : immense soupir de soulagement ouf ! je m'attendais un peu à quelque chose dans ce goût-là, parce que sinon, il aurait fallu jeter un sort d'oubliettes à Harry, trop de culpabilité l'aurait tué à petit feu. _**Oui, il en a déjà assez comme ça…  
**_Le problème maintenant, c'est que la fureur de Voldemort n'en sera que décuplée, le boomrang risque de faire mal..._** Aïe, effectivement.  
**_Harry en bon gryffondor a gagné une belle et rude bataille, et il montre encore une fois qu'il est prêt à payer le prix fort, Rogue prononce une phrase incomparable, qui nous fait presque penser que l'évolution que tu lui imposes est plus que bénéfique, voilà qu'il s'inquiète pour Harry maintenant._** Pour Harry ou pour sa mission ? C'est toujours très ambigu ce que raconte Rogue…

**_Namyothis_****_ Excellent chapitre il y a juste un petit passage qui me gène: "Et il a prouvé encore aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas ladre." Ladre? c'est quoi? c'est qui?_** Ladre est un synonyme de avare ou chiche… le contraire de généreux quoi…  
**_Bonn Harry n'a pas mordu l'affreux, mais a mis le serpent KO (Ron va encore s'arrager le cheveux avec son echéquier pour vois qui va remplacer Nagini). Et puis il à certainnement donner à Voldy une migraine épouvantable ainsi qu'une sacrée colère._** La colère de Voldemort sera terrible ! Gniark gniark Gniark ! Sur qui va_-_t_-_il se venger de la perte de son animal de compagnie ? Sur qui va_-_t_-_il passer ses nerfs mis à vif par ce petit morveux de Potter ?


	27. Chapitre 106 : Provocations

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages -sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément- créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 106**

**Provocations**

Si Drago Malefoy fut surpris de voir Harry à la table du petit déjeuner, il sut ne pas le montrer lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers les Gryffondor. Il laissa flotter un sourire ironique sur ses lèvres, qu'il cacha d'autant moins que le Professeur Rogue ne parut pas à la table des professeurs.

Harry se demandait si Lucius Malefoy avait participé à l'attaque du Zoo de Londres, lorsque une horde d'élèves entra dans la Grande Salle. Ils se rendirent tous compte que le jeune Potter était revenu parmi eux. La plupart d'entre eux vinrent le saluer et l'épaule du jeune homme fut à nouveau mise à contribution. Quand les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle s'éloignèrent, Neville fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué de demander régulièrement des nouvelles. Ron renifla.

_-_ Ils font leur cour… dit_-_il. Ils ont peur qu'on ne les reprenne pas dans les équipes.

Hermione mit sa main sur le poignet de Ron et le tapota distraitement. Ginny arriva juste à temps pour éviter à Harry de se sentir gêné par les paroles de son ami. Elle courut vers la table dès qu'elle aperçut Harry. Ce dernier l'arrêta de la main pour l'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

_-_ Tout le monde nous regarde, Ginny ! dit_-_il à voix basse.

Ginny éclata de rire. Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Neville secoua la tête. Ginny cependant était délogée des côtés d'Harry par Jezebel Dawson qui la repoussa vers les places éloignées. La jeune fille était entourée d'autres filles, des Première Année pour la plupart, qui gloussaient et rougissaient tandis que Dawson les présentait à Harry. Celui_-_ci s'efforçait de sourire à chacune et de répondre à leurs vœux de rétablissement. Un peu agacé, Ron pria Dawson de laisser de l'air à Harry et d'emmener avec elle sa basse_-_cour. Vexée, mais digne, la jeune fille rejoignit les places qu'elles occupaient d'habitude, elle et ses camarades.

_-_ Non, mais pour qui elle se prend ? murmura Ron.

_-_ Elle suit à la lettre les recommandations du Professeur Dumbledore… lui fit simplement remarquer Hermione, un peu sèche.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les mères poules…! Trancha Ron en se resservant du porridge.

Seamus manqua s'étrangler de rire et Dean dut lui taper dans le dos. Harry mangea de bon appétit. Le sourire de Neville en face de lui, les rires de Dean et Seamus, les gloussements de Lavande et Parvati, et même les grognements de Ron lui avaient manqué. Il était heureux de les retrouver. Son séjour à l'infirmerie lui avait fait du bien. Il ne regrettait pas les effets secondaires de la potion pimentine et les longues heures de sommeil forcé lui avaient été profitables. Sa conversation de la veille au soir avec Remus lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait laisser filer un passé dont il n'avait aucun souvenir, mais l'idée de chercher des solutions dans cette direction commençait à faire son chemin. Il suivit Ron et Hermione lorsque ces derniers quittèrent la table pour se rendre chez les Préfets. Il comptait rejoindre la classe de Métamorphose où il pourrait jeter un œil, dans le calme et la tranquillité, sur les notes qu'Hermione avait prises pour lui la semaine précédente.

Hermione lui faisait le topo de ce qu'il avait manqué, et alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la porte, ils croisèrent Ellie McGregor et ses amies Serpentard.

_-_ Potter ? fit_-_elle, surprise.

Harry rougit, bien malgré lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de la saluer. Une voix goguenarde retentit derrière lui.

_-_ Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! fit la voix à l'accent traînant de Malefoy. On dirait que Mrs Pomfresh a laissé sortir l'ami Potter de l'infirmerie… Pauvre petit Potter qui avait bobo…

Hermione retint Ron qui venait de s'empourprer. Harry vit McGregor pâlir. Il se força à ne pas répondre, un sourire désenchanté sur les lèvres.

La voix de Bulstrode pouffa.

_-_ Comme ça, ça évitera à McGregor des allers_-_retours à l'infirmerie…

Harry se sentit bousculé. Crabbe et Goyle se faisaient un chemin.

_-_ Eh ! fit Ron en avançant d'un pas vers les deux gorilles.

_-_ Tout doux, mes amis, intervint Drago, narquois. Attention à ne pas abîmer davantage le petit Potter…

Les ricanements de ses acolytes firent sourire Malefoy.

_-_ C'est vrai, il a une petite mine, se moqua Bulstrode. Une mine de déterré…

Le sourire de Malefoy se fit sardonique.

_-_ Tu te trompes, Bulstrode, dit_-_il. C'est une mine de vaincu…

Harry s'avança à son tour, bien décidé à clouer le bec à ce… Il tourna la tête vers McGregor. Elle s'était avancée elle aussi au même moment. Ses yeux sur Malefoy lançaient des éclairs.

_-_ Et alors, McGregor ? nargua Drago. Aurais_-_tu en réserve encore un de tes ridicules Silencio…

Hermione surgit au milieu des trois protagonistes, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Et voilà la Sang de Bourbe ! se gaussa Malefoy. Combien de points vas_-_tu m'enlever, Granger ? Quelle punition vas_-_tu m'infliger ?

Il avança lui aussi à deux pas d'Hermione.

_-_ Je ne reconnais pas ton autorité, dit_-_il d'une voix basse. Je ne ferai pas tes punitions. Je ne suivrai pas tes ordres. Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps à te pavaner dans les couloirs de cette école, sale engeance indigne.

La main de Ron se plaqua sur la poitrine de Malefoy. Le jeune Weasley était livide. Ses mâchoires crispées ne lui permettaient pas de parler. Harry le saisit par un bras et le fit reculer.

_-_ Viens, Ron, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, dit Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Ron fit un pas en arrière et McGregor se plaça entre lui et Malefoy. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs et elle les planta dans ceux de Drago, froids et durs. Elle se pencha légèrement et lui murmura quelque chose que personne d'autre que lui n'entendit. Il pâlit. McGregor se redressa. Son sourire revint sur ses lèvres.

_-_ La prochaine fois, je pointerai aussi ma baguette sur toi, Malefoy…

La bouche de Drago se tordit en un rictus qu'il voulait sarcastique. Il fit un signe de tête à ses amis qui reprirent leur chemin, incertain quant à l'attitude qu'ils devaient adopter. Il continua sa route, décochant un regard haineux à McGregor. Une moue de mépris lui vint quand il croisa Hermione et Ron. Devant Harry, il s'arrêta une seconde, se retourna vers McGregor, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres. Il renifla dédaigneusement et rejoignit les autres qui l'attendaient. Hermione entraîna Ron dans la direction opposée. Les curieux se dispersèrent. Harry revint sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'il dît à McGregor de se tenir éloignée de Malefoy. De ne pas le provoquer. De le laisser déverser son fiel sans l'écouter…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Rien qui te concerne, Potter, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se détourna.

_-_ Au fait, reprit_-_elle avec une hésitation. Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Potter…

Puis elle tourna les talons et entra dans la Grande Salle pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry resta un peu surpris. Pas de sourire narquois. Pas de moquerie clamée haut et fort. Il fut déçu. Il traîna le pas vers la Tour des Gryffondor et emporta ses affaires de classe jusque dans celle où devait avoir lieu le cours de métamorphoses. Le professeur McGonagall n'était pas encore arrivée et Harry put revoir les notes d'Hermione. Il n'avait pas le temps de les apprendre, mais au moins saurait_-_il de quoi les professeurs parleraient quand viendrait l'heure de rejoindre leur cours. Il était plongé dans le cours de potions de Rogue qu'Hermione avait réécrit de sa propre main, il en reconnaissait l'écriture, quand la porte s'ouvrit et le Professeur McGonagall entra. Elle parut un peu surprise de le voir seul, dans sa classe, et des notes à la main, remarqua Harry. Elle s'avança vers lui, de son pas pressé. Harry se leva. Elle lui fit signe de rester assis.

_-_ Potter ? Vous allez mieux ?

Elle baissa sur lui, par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées, son regard insistant.

_-_ Oui, beaucoup mieux, Professeur, merci.

Elle lui sourit.

_-_ Si ce n'était pas le cas, vous me le diriez, n'est_-_ce pas Potter… Ou vous en parleriez à Severus, ou au Commandeur Londubat… ou même à Miss Granger ? Vous ne resterez plus ainsi, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Harry balbutia quelques paroles qui ne voulaient rien dire. Il ne comprenait pas.

_-_ Vous nous ferez confiance, la prochaine fois, n'est_-_ce pas, Harry…? Et quand je vous demanderai ce qui vous perturbe vous me répondrez la vérité.

Harry rougit un peu.

_-_ Mais je vous ai dit la vérité, Professeur. Je croyais vraiment que les Dursley étaient le propos de mes rêves bizarres… et puis… ce n'étaient que des rêves…

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait tout de même pas faire analyser chaque minute de sa vie.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

_-_ Je ne vous demande pas de dévoiler la moindre de vos pensées intimes, reprit_-_elle sans paraître s'apercevoir que le jeune homme semblait embarrassé. Je veux que vous sachiez que vous pouvez venir me trouver si vous aviez le moindre doute sur quoi que ce soit… et je suis sûre que vous trouveriez également une oreille attentive auprès du Professeur Londubat, ou de Severus Rogue. Bien sûr, je suis certaine aussi que si vous préfériez parler au Professeur Dumbledore de certains sujets, il ne vous refuserait pas son aide, dans la mesure de son temps disponible.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête à son tour. Comment pourrait_-_il faire part de ses doutes ou de ses craintes à quiconque ? Il faudrait d'abord qu'il arrivât à les formuler lui_-_même de manière à ce qu'elles ne lui parussent pas stupides une fois sortie de sa tête. Cependant, quelque chose le poussa à rappeler McGonagall alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

_-_ Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Minerva McGonagall se tourna lentement vers lui.

_-_ Oui, Potter ?

Harry hésita.

_-_ Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je crois savoir pourquoi il a choisi le Zoo, mais pourquoi…

Il secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots. Il avait des images terribles plein la tête, mais il ne pouvait mettre des mots dessus.

_-_ Pourquoi cette horreur ? Pourquoi s'en être pris ainsi à des gens qui ne pouvaient se défendre ? Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il voulu la mort de tous ces innocents ?

Harry releva la tête vers la vielle dame qui revenait vers lui. Elle se contenta un long moment de hocher la tête sans répondre.

_-_ Vous le savez, Potter, aussi bien que moi… finit_-_elle par soupirer. Pour que nous soyons certains qu'il n'aura pas de pitié. Qu'il n'hésitera pas à s'attaquer à nos enfants, que les serpents que nous accueillons en notre sein se réveilleront bientôt et se retourneront contre nous… Qu'il est prêt à semer le chaos dans Poudlard comme il l'a semé chez les Moldus…!

_-_ Le ver était dans le fruit… murmura Harry.

Et comme McGonagall levait un sourcil interrogateur, il reprit.

_-_ Ce sont les paroles de la chanson du Choixpeau, Madame… Hermione prétend que le ver n'était pas seulement le Basilic de Serpentard. Elle dit qu'il avait semé la graine de la discorde et que c'est ce qui a failli faire tomber Poudlard. Elle dit que Voldemort agit de même et que la guerre civile est sur le point de faire éclater l'école. Je sais qu'elle a raison et quels sont les serpents qui se sont glissés parmi nous.

Il songea à Ron, et il comprit qu'il avait eu raison lorsqu'il leur avait assuré que Drago Malefoy était le nouveau Cavalier de Voldemort. Un Cavalier passé derrière les lignes de défense et qui sapait peu à peu les fondations de Poudlard.

McGonagall lui fit un sourire encourageant.

_-_C'est déjà beaucoup, Potter. Connaître son adversaire est une des règles de base du Quidditch… Un bon capitaine doit savoir cela. Et vous êtes un bon capitaine.

Elle serra furtivement sa main sur le pupitre et se détourna tandis que les élèves commençaient à entrer.

Neville prit place devant Harry, à sa place habituelle. Il salua le Professeur d'une voix enjouée. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et sous prétexte de sortir ses livres de sorts de son sac, il adressa un sourire moqueur à son ami.

_-_ Elle pourrait être ton arrière_-_grand_-_mère, Harry… lui chuchota_-_t_-_il. Mais il est vrai que tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire des ravages dans les cœurs féminins de cette école !

Harry voulut hausser les épaules. Il en fut empêché par la grande main de Ron qui s'abattit sur celle de droite tandis qu'il s'installait à sa gauche. Le rire du jeune Weasley répondit à celui de Neville.

_-_ Mais tout le monde sait que son cœur ne bat que pour une seule ! s'exclama Ron dans le brouhaha des chaises qu'on tirait et du piétinement des élèves qui entraient.

Neville rit de plus belle.

_-_ Ou tout le monde croit le savoir… ricana_-_t_-_il. A propos, Ron, qu'est_-_ce que tu penses du Silencio de McGregor sur Malefoy ?

Ron eut un rire sardonique.

_-_J'en dis que c'est le deuxième Silencio qu'il se prend dans la tronche ce sale type ! Un par toi l'an dernier, toi qui est un Gryffondor, donc un ennemi, d'autant plus ennemi que… enfin, tu sais ce que je veux dire, Malefoy et Lestrange… Hum… Bref… Un autre par McGregor, qui est une Serpentard, et donc de son monde… Alors je dis aussi que le troisième sera peut_-_être le bon…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et Neville.

_-_Un Silencio définitif lancé par l'un de ses proches collaborateurs… ou du moins par quelqu'un dont il ne penserait jamais qu'il pourrait se retourner contre lui…

_-_ Je vois mal Crabbe ou Goyle lui lancer quoi que ce soit à la tête… fit mine de réfléchir Harry. A part un Cognard, par inadvertance, peut_-_être…

Neville pouffa. Ron se dépêcha de sortir ses affaires et de poser sa baguette sur la table avant que le regard furieux d'Hermione ne lui tombât dessus. McGonagall frappa dans ses mains et réclama le silence ainsi que les devoirs qu'elle avait donné à la fin du cours précédent. Son regard tomba sur Harry.

_-_ Vous me le rendrez la prochaine fois, Potter, dit_-_elle.

Harry grimaça. Et comme elle ne manquerait pas de leur donner un autre devoir à la fin de l'heure, il allait se retrouver avec deux devoirs de métamorphose à rendre la prochaine fois… sans compter les devoirs des autres matières… Il grimaça une fois encore. Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin.

_-_ Pas drôle d'être un héros, hein, Harry ? fit_-_elle à voix basse.

Harry soupira. Il posa sa baguette sur la table et attendit les instructions du Professeur McGonagall.

…

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt calmement. Il apparut à Harry que Ron et Hermione, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, une partie des Septième Année des Gryffondor faisaient bonne garde autour de lui et empêchaient les importuns de se montrer trop pressants. Il leur en fut reconnaissant.

Le repas de midi avait été assez éprouvant. Il devait répondre aux saluts et aux interpellations de chacun. C'était un peu pesant. Surtout qu'il ne quittait des yeux la table des Serpentard où Malefoy trônait à nouveau avec ostentation. Harry songeait avec amertume que le fils de Lucius n'avait sans doute pas mesuré entièrement la portée de ce qu'il prenait pour une victoire éclatante. Sans doute ignorait_-_il qu'Harry avait affronté Voldemort et que, s'il ne l'avait pas vaincu, Voldemort lui_-_même n'avait pu faire succomber son ennemi. Il ne pouvait qu'avoir connaissance, par contre, de la mort de Nagini. Savoir Voldemort privé de son arme favorite ne le chagrinait apparemment guère. N'avait_-_il pas compris que la colère d'avoir perdu son animal de compagnie pourrait pousser le Maître des Ténèbres à des extrémités dangereuses, y compris pour ceux qui le servaient ?

La mort de dizaines de Moldus le réjouissait_-_il donc tant qu'il oubliait que des hommes de son propre camp avait succombé aussi ? La main d'Harry trembla un peu. Avait_-_il si peu de cœur, ou n'avait_-_il aucune conscience de ce qui se jouait dehors… et qui se jouerait bientôt à Poudlard même ? Avait_-_il fait tatouer la marque sur son poignet ? Etait_-_ce cela qui le rendait si sûr de lui ? Qui le poussait à l'insolence envers Rogue ? Il savait que les jeunes hommes qui l'entouraient parlaient tous de la marque des Ténèbres avec envie et terreur… Ils respectaient ceux qui la portaient, comme un ultime témoignage de courage. Malefoy avait_-_il fait abstraction de la peur et de la douleur afin d'arborer cet insigne ? Afin de prouver qu'il était digne d'être leur chef ? Une vague de sueurs froides fit frissonner Harry. Si c'était le cas… Son regard se déplaça de quelques degrés. McGregor et ses amis ne semblaient pas se soucier des airs supérieurs de Malefoy. Elle riait et discutait comme d'ordinaire… sans lever les yeux vers les Gryffondor. Ce qu'elle avait dit en secret à Malefoy le matin lui trottait dans la tête. L'avait_-_elle menacé ? Mais de quoi ? D'un sortilège à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête ? Ce petit secret le dérangeait terriblement.

Il resta silencieux tout le temps du repas. Ses camarades le laissèrent à ses réflexions, le croyant encore fatigué de son aventure. L'après midi, il le passa sous la surveillance d'Hermione entre la bibliothèque et la salle commune de leur Maison, à travailler pour rattraper son retard. Rogue ne l'avait pas fait appeler pour une leçon de magie ancienne et Harry en fut soulagé. Se retrouver face au professeur, seul, lui était encore impossible. Il entendait, chaque fois qu'il l'avait devant lui, sa voix nette dans la cabane hurlante qui parlait de la mort de son père.

Un coup de baguette d'Hermione sur le sommet du crâne le ramena dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

_-_ Travaille ! chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ J'en ai assez ! fit Harry. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Ron lui sourit d'un sourire malicieux.

_-_ Les jardins de Dame Agnès sont un peu frais en ce moment, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Neville fit semblant de tousser et prétendit que c'étaient les plantes séchées deson herbier de simples qui le dérangeaient.

Harry descendit seul dans le Grand hall. Les curieux étaient moins nombreux que quelques heures plus tôt. Il sourit un peu amer, et soulagé aussi. Il fit un tour au jardin. Sir Nicholas était auprès de Dame Agnes et lui faisait sa cour quotidienne. Harry ne se montra pas. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de retourner auprès du Professeur Hermione, ni des insinuations de Ron. La Salle des Quatre Maisons ferait une excellente étape sur le chemin de son retour vers la Tour des Gryffondor. Et puis peut_-_être qu'il y trouverait quelques personnes intéressantes…

Il entra dans la salle commune. Du seuil, il vit qu'elle était là. McGregor tournait le dos à la salle, assise à une table dans le fond de la pièce. La table des Serpentard, songea_-_t_-_il. Elle était seule, plongée dans un livre. Elle cornait le coin supérieur d'une page qu'elle ne se décidait pas à tourner.

Harry se hâta de marcher dans sa direction avant que l'envie de tourner les talons ne le prît. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Il fallait dire quelque chose d'intelligent et il dit "Salut". Elle leva un sourcil.

_-_ Avant que tu poses la question, Potter, non je n'ai pas cours et oui je suis toute seule…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Je voulais juste te remercier d'être venue me voir à l'infirmerie, dit_-_il un peu vexé mais cependant soulagé qu'elle eût retrouvé de son mordant.

_-_ Te voir fumer des oreilles a été une compensation au mal que j'ai pris pour monter jusque là en effet… se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Elle tourna la page de son livre et suivit des yeux les lignes noires. Harry toussota.

_-_ Il parait que tu as cloué le bec de Malefoy, l'autre jour, en plein repas…

Elle releva les yeux vers lui dans un clignement vif des paupières.

_-_ Il est vrai que les nouvelles vont vite…

_-_ J'aurais voulu voir ça ! fit Harry en souriant d'un air gêné.

_-_ Si tu avait été là, il n'y aurait rien eu à voir, répliqua McGregor. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le sais pas…

Elle referma son livre d'un geste sec. Harry se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Elle commença à ranger ses affaires éparpillées sur la table.

_-_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu as murmuré à Malefoy pour lui faire ravaler sa morgue ? dit_-_il comme elle se levait.

_-_ La curiosité tua le chat, Potter…

Harry fit une grimace d'incompréhension. Elle soupira les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Malefoy –on ne le dirait pas comme ça_-_ est très superstitieux… et la malédiction est une chose dont il a très peur.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas jeter la malédiction ! s'écria Harry partagé entre le rire et le doute.

Elle leva un sourcil et son sourire moqueur revint sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ?

Elle s'apprêta à partir, sans doute pour rejoindre les cachots afin d'effectuer sa retenue.

_-_ Je dois voir le Professeur Rogue, prétexta Harry. Je t'accompagne…

_-_ C'est inutile, le coupa McGregor. Je connais le chemin.

Harry resta figé.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie avec moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, un peu acerbe. Cela t'embarrasse tant que ça ?

Il essaya un sourire ironique qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

_-_ Il se pourrait que ce soit toi qui sois embarrassé… répondit McGregor, à peine moins sarcastique.

_-_ Et alors ? brava Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude…

_-_ Oh ! mais c'est parce que d'habitude c'est moi qui trouve à t'embarrasser…

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui parut amer à Harry. Elle s'éloigna de la table puis tourna le dos et quitta la salle.

Harry se rassit. On le regardait bizarrement. Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il eut. Mais peut_-_être n'était_-_ce que lui qui se sentait mal à l'aise. Personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui. Tout le monde travaillait, ou discutait. Dean et Seamus se disputaient. Quidditch, songea Harry. Sans doute n'étaient_-_ils pas d'accord sur la composition des équipes. Il se souvint que le samedi suivant, il aura sa propre équipe à composer et cela lui donna soudain une suée. Un éclat de rire à quelques tables lui fit tourner la tête vers des Deuxième Année. Jezebel Dawson travaillait avec Grenouille sur un devoir commun… ou du moins étaient_-_elle sensées travailler. Elles gloussaient et riaient en compagnie de quelques camarades des autres Maisons. Harry se surprit à sourire.

_-_ Vivement qu'Hermione vienne mettre de l'ordre dans ce capharnaüm…

Ginny posa ses livres sur la table d'Harry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Elle s'assit et ouvrit un livre. Harry ne répondit pas. Il dévisagea Ginny sérieusement.

_-_ Je n'ai pourtant été… _absent_ que quatre jours, Ginny, dit_-_il. Il se passe des choses bizarres, tu ne trouves pas…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiète.

_-_ Heu… fit_-_elle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu entends à nouveau des voix ou quelque chose comme ça…

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu agacé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui arrive à McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Ginny fit une grimace interrogative. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Un peu stupide pour tout dire.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a fait ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ?

_-_ En fait, répondit Harry, soudain conscient que ce qu'il allait dire prêterait à rire. En fait, elle n'a rien dit… elle n'a rien fait… Elle ne s'est même pas moquée de moi… ou à peine…

Il baissa les yeux, attendant le rire de la jeune fille. Il ne vint pas. Il releva la tête. Ginny se mordait l'ongle du pouce avec nervosité.

_-_ Tu as remarqué toi aussi…

Elle se mit à corner les pages de son livre, en se mordant les lèvres.

_-_ J'ai cru qu'elle était jalouse… laissa_-_t_-_elle échapper. Tu sais, à cause de cette stupide rumeur…

Elle fit une grimace, qu'Harry lui rendit sans même s'en rendre compte.

_-_ Nous avions des projets ensemble, et voilà que depuis quelques jours… en fait depuis que tu es à l'infirmerie… elle ne vient presque plus ici, et en tout cas pas quand j'y suis… J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle me fuyait et elle m'a dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec toi…

Un éclat de rire plus fort que les autres les fit sursauter. Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers Betsie Singleton et Jezebel Dawson.

_-_ Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport quelconque avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry, les yeux tournés vers les jeunes filles.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans le regard de Ginny.

_-_ Mais si ça concerne ce qui se passe dans sa Maison, reprit Harry un peu inquiet, elle ne dira rien…

Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ J'imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile, cette année pour elle. Dennis est parti, et Malefoy est Préfet de Septième Année. La fille qui a remplacé Parkinson est terrorisée par lui. Grayson, le gars qui est Préfet avec Ellie, pour les Sixième Année, n'est pas pour une action ouverte… Il préfère garder profil bas.

_-_ Grayson ? interrogea Harry. Comme Debbie Grayson, la poursuiveuse qui veut être gardien ?

_-_ Son frère ! opina Ginny.

_-_ C'est intéressant… murmura Harry.

_-_ Quant aux Cinquième Année, ils n'aiment pas Malefoy, ils font partie du Club de Duel, mais ils ne font pas le poids… et surtout, ils ont peur de Rogue… Il parait qu'il a fait un petit discours à tous les Préfets de sa Maison, le jour de la rentrée, pour leur dire qu'il attendait d'eux qu'ils donnent une image positive de la Maison de Serpentard et qu'il ne tolèrerait de leur part aucun manquement à cette règle. Tu imagines bien que l'exemple de Drago et Ellie en train de récurer les fonds de chaudron n'est pas fait pour leur donner l'envie de lui désobéir. Ils ne feront rien pour Malefoy, mais rien contre non plus… Du moins pas ouvertement. Ellie est seule à faire face à l'importance grandissante que se donne Malefoy… Car les autres, ceux qui ne sont pas préfets, sont peut_-_être prêts à la suivre, mais pas à ouvrir le chemin… Du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai depuis qu'on est rentrés. Tu sais, ce n'est pas drôle d'être celui sur qui les autres comptent face à l'adversité…

Harry leva lentement les yeux sur elle, une moue ironique sur les lèvres. Ginny mordit les siennes. Ses taches de rousseur foncèrent brusquement et elle baissa les yeux.

_-_ Mais tout ceci ne nous dit pas pourquoi elle nous tient à l'écart tous les deux… reprit Harry, soucieux. Du moins, toi surtout… se hâta_-_t_-_il d'ajouter tandis que Ginny esquissait un sourire.

Un autre éclat de rire aigu leur parvint de la table des Deuxième Année.

_-_ Hé là_-_bas ! fit Ginny en se penchant en arrière. Du calme, Dawson ! ou je te colle un rapport aux fesses !

Dawson plongea le nez dans son livre. Grenouille en fit autant, juste après un sourire à Harry dont elle venait d'apercevoir la présence. Ginny reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, pour répondre à sa question.

_-_ Non, ça explique qu'elle n'ait pas le cœur à rire mais cela ne nous dit pas en effet pourquoi Ellie nous évite, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Son visage s'éclaira soudain. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Betsie Singleton qui gloussait.

_-_ Mais je sais qui pourra le faire…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Tu me laisses faire, tu te contentes de lui sourire… Non, pas ce sourire_-_là, Harry. Ton sourire charmeur, comme quand tu demandes à Mimi Geignarde d'aller faire voir ailleurs si tu y es…

Les yeux d'Harry s'allumèrent. Il se pencha vers Ginny.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très honnête, estima_-_il.

_-_ Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe chez les Serpentard oui ou non ?

Ginny se leva. Elle mit bien en évidence son badge de Préfète sur sa robe et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la table des jeunes filles. Elle pointa le doigt sur la poitrine de Dawson et lui souffla :

_-_ Dégage !

Outrée, Jezebel Dawson, allait s'emporter quand elle remarqua le geste ostentatoire de la Préfète pour astiquer son insigne d'un air qu'on eût dit distrait. La jeune fille préféra quitter la place non sans maugréer contre les abus de pouvoir. Les filles de la table se hâtèrent de la suivre sur un regard peu amène de Ginny. Elle était plutôt sympathique, la sœur Weasley, mais il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises. Betsie, elle, ne s'était aperçue de rien. Ses cils battaient derrière ses lunettes. Elle n'avait entendu que le "Salut, Grenouille" d'Harry quand il lui avait tiré la tresse. Son sourire occupait tout son champ de vision et elle répondit à toutes les questions de Ginny sans même avoir conscience d'être interrogée.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils savaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. A ce moment un jeune homme de Serpentard se présenta à la porte et sur un signe de tête de sa part, tous les élèves de cette Maison se levèrent et le rejoignirent dans le couloir. Tous, sauf Betsie, encore plongée dans la contemplation du vert intense des yeux d'Harry. Celui_-_ci d'ailleurs commençait à se sentir gêné et il fut bien aise de voir s'avancer le Préfet de Serpentard.

_-_ Salut, Grayson, fit Ginny d'un air léger. Tout va bien ?

_-_ T'occupe Weasley… répondit le garçon en tapant sur l'épaule de Betsie. Hé ! Singleton ! Si tu veux rentrer c'est maintenant ! Ou tu devras attendre le couvre_-_feu…

Betsie murmura quelques mots d'excuses à Harry et se mit à ranger fébrilement ses affaires. Ginny fixait Grayson, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-_ Depuis quand les Serpentard prennent_-_ils soin de leurs petits de cette manière ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton moqueur. Chacun pour soi ! n'est_-_ce pas la devise de cette Maison ?

Harry s'étonna. Provoquer un Serpentard n'était jamais une bonne chose. A fortiori quand le Serpentard en question était sensé être du même côté que soi.

Grayson fit une grimace comique. Il regarda s'éloigner Grenouille vers la porte.

_-_ Depuis que McGregor a décidé de prendre à la lettre les recommandations de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore… et de ce cinglé de Choixpeau… prendre les plus jeunes et les plus faibles sous notre aile, a_-_t_-_elle décrété au début de l'année…

Malgré eux, les regards de Ginny et Harry se tournèrent vers la petite Betsie qui attendait dans le couloir.

_-_ Et elle a ajouté, continua Grayson, imitant le ton impérieux de McGregor : N'oublie pas Grenouille, cette fois, Grayson, ou je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde…

_-_ Elle ne ferait rien de définitif… essaya de se moquer Harry.

Grayson hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas combien elle peut pourrir la vie des gens, Potter…

Harry renonça à répondre qu'il le savait fort bien. Le petit rire de Ginny lui était déjà assez insupportable. Grayson s'éloigna un peu, puis il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit :

_-_ Heureux de te voir à nouveau redescendu parmi les vivants, Potter…

Il avait parlé assez haut et les trois_-_quarts des présents levèrent la tête de leurs activités. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ginny évita son regard.

_-_ Pardon ? fit le jeune Potter, un peu surpris.

Le silence qui régnait soudain dans la salle des Quatre Maisons était tendu.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas ? demanda Grayson, étonné. Certains faisaient des paris pour savoir combien de temps il te restait à vivre…

Il eut conscience que Ginny baissait la tête, sans la voir pourtant. Sa vue s'était obscurcie brusquement et il ne voyait plus que Grayson au milieu de la salle.

_-_ Tu ne connais pas ton nouveau surnom dans la sphère très fermée des adeptes de la Marque des Ténèbres… Le Mort_-_vivant…

Harry sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Il savait qu'il avait pâli. Il essaya de sourire et d'affermir son ton.

_-_ De leur part, c'est à prendre comme un compliment… réussit_-_il à dire. Car un Mort_-_Vivant, c'est exactement ce qu'est leur maître, celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort mais qui a force de changer de nom n'a même plus d'existence…

Un frisson parcourut la salle alors qu'il prononçait le nom du Maître des Ténèbres. Harry vit avec un plaisir diffus le visage de Grayson se crisper. Le Serpentard croyait peut_-_être lui flanquer la trouille. Ou bien l'impressionner ? Lui montrer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés troubler par les dérisoires tentatives de Malefoy de semer le doute chez les Serpentard dissidents ? Puis il se souvint des mots de Ginny, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir à l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait assuré que McGregor avait vécu des journées difficiles depuis qu'il avait été transporté chez Mrs Pomfresh. Il avait cru que ce que leur avait appris Grenouille sur les provocations incessantes des amis de Malefoy ; sur l'ambiance lourde de suspicion ; sur les attaques dont tous, et McGregor en particulier, faisaient l'objet, à propos de leurs amitiés Gryffondor notamment, sur le fait qu'ils suivaient un chef dont l'espérance de vie ne tenait qu'à un fil ; que tout ceci en effet éprouvait le caractère et usait la patience de la jeune préfète. Il venait de se rendre compte que la peur, peut_-_être, s'ajoutait à ces raisons.

_-_ Tu comprends pourquoi je t'avais demandé d'être gentil avec elle ? chuchota Ginny quand Grayson fut parti et que chacun s'était penché à nouveau sur ses propres soucis.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amie.

_-_ Tu savais ?… Pour le Mort_-_Vivant…

Elle haussa une épaule.

_-_ Peut_-_être…

_-_ Et Hermione ?

_-_ Il se peut que Malefoy l'ait laissé échappé devant elle… Mais Ron ne sait rien, avertit_-_elle. Sinon, tu penses bien qu'il aurait déjà cassé la figure de Malefoy…

Harry hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Il comprenait bien des choses. Il comprenait surtout l'attitude de McGregor : pourquoi elle n'avait pas accompagné Ginny les fois où elle était retournée le voir à l'infirmerie, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être vue avec lui, pourquoi elle ne lui adressait plus la parole… Malefoy, il en était certain, s'était rendu compte qu'Harry tenait à elle plus qu'il n'aurait du le faire pour une simple camarade d'école.

_-_ Oui, je comprends, dit_-_il d'une voix sourde. Je comprends que j'avais raison de vouloir éviter à McGregor les désagréments d'être de mes amis.

Atterrée, Ginny ne sut que répondre.

_-_ Mais Harry, ce n'est pas possible, balbutia_-_t_-_elle. Elle n'attend que le moment où tu te décideras à…

_-_ C'était peut_-_être vrai, la coupa Harry sèchement. Mais cela ne l'est plus depuis quelques jours. Elle aussi a compris que je ne suis pas de ceux qu'il fait bon fréquenter. Je ne le lui reproche pas.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

_-_ Tu sais, Ginny, je commence à comprendre aussi ce que peut ressentir le Professeur Rogue…

Il resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées, un rictus désabusé sur ses lèvres.

_-_ D'ailleurs, reprit_-_il au bout d'un moment de silence que Ginny n'osa troubler, malgré son propre désarroi, il faut que j'aille le voir. Il faut reprendre le travail. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il fit un geste pour se lever. Ginny le retint par le poignet. Il leva la tête vers son regard désemparé.

_-_ Tu vas renoncer à l'aimer ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

A nouveau Harry eut un rire désenchanté.

_-_ Si seulement ! murmura_-_t_-_il. Non, je vais simplement faire avec, Ginny.

Il retira son poignet de l'étreinte anxieuse de la main de la jeune fille et tapota sa joue pâle.

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour moi, dit_-_il en souriant. Je suis sûr qu'Ellie va revenir vers toi. Vous avez la chance de vous voir chaque jour dans des activités communes… vous ne pourrez faire autrement que renouer votre amitié. Et je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt se ressaisir. Elle est forte. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle ne se laissera pas isoler par Malefoy. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

Il essayait de se montrer rassurant devant les yeux pleins de larmes de Ginny.

_-_ Mais… bredouilla_-_t_-_elle. C'est aussi valable pour vous, non ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. Dit_-_il fermement.

Il quitta la salle, bien décidé à se rendre chez le professeur Rogue pour lui demander de reprendre sans tarder les cours de magie ancienne. Peu lui importait les sarcasmes qu'il lui servirait sans doute sur son stupide courage, sa faiblesse, ou son incroyable prétention à vouloir se montrer plus fort que le Maître des Ténèbres. Il ignorait ce que Rogue savait au juste au sujet de la prophétie, ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé exactement. Mais Harry savait que les reproches qu'il lui ferait peut_-_être ne visaient que sa conservation. Dans le but d'accomplir ce qu'il devait faire. Quoi que ce fût. L'arme que Voldemort craignait, et celles que l'Ordre cherchait deux années auparavant, ce n'était ni la prophétie, ni les révélations douteuses qu'elle contenait, ni même l'amour, comme le prétendait Dumbledore. Cette fameuse arme, c'était lui, Harry. Et il fallait qu'il s'entraînât encore et encore, afin d'être la lame tranchante qui couperait net et enfin la trame des desseins de Voldemort.

* * *

Avant toute chose : J'ai comme l'impression que Remus et moi ne nous sommes pas bien fait comprendre. Remus ne dit pas qu'il faut oublier le passé… il dit simplement qu'il faut cesser de se raccrocher à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Parce que la solution ne viendra pas du passé, ni de ceux qui en font partie –Rogue, lui_-_même_-_ non pas parce que leur temps est révolu, mais parce qu'eux_-_mêmes sont trop marqués par ce passé. Ils n'arrivent pas à couper les fils, comment aideraient_-_ils Harry à le faire ? Remus lui dit qu'il faut le faire, par expérience. Parce qu'il ne l'a pas fait et que cela l'a mené là où il est. Il ne lui dit pas d'ailleurs d'envoyer tout son passé aux orties, il lui dit de le laisser passer dans l'ombre de sa mémoire, de laisser les souvenirs devenir des souvenirs et non plus des raisons de vivre : dans le sens où il ne sert à rien de chercher à recréer un passé qui ne reviendra pas, ni de se nourrir de sentiments, quels qu'ils soient d'amour ou de haine, qui impliquent ce passé d'une manière trop présente. A vouloir à tous prix faire revivre le passé on passe à côté du présent. Et le présent, c'est ce qui fait notre avenir, avant de devenir lui même passé. En fait, il lui dit que les solutions qu'Harry cherche ne se trouvent pas dans le passé, ni auprès de gens qui ont vécu, mais dans les moments qu'il est en train de vivre. Et que l'expérience des autres pour respectable quelle soit, n'est jamais que celles des autres. Comment vaincre Voldemort ? Il ne l'apprendra pas en regardant derrière lui. Et c'est lui qui devra trouver la solution, lui seul. Personne ne pourra lui dire ce qu'il devra faire, quand et comment le faire. Il lui dit qu'il est seul à choisir, mais que cela n'a rien d'anormal. Que c'est ainsi, et que les erreurs font partie de l'apprentissage, ainsi que la douleur et la défaite. Se servir du passé comme marche pied, oui. S'y réfugier pour y chercher un semblant de protection, non. Mais peut_-_être Remus a_-_t_-_il une manière de formuler les choses un peu complexe. Peut_-_être ne veut_-_il pas non plus heurter Harry. Il faut que les choses fassent leur chemin et notre héros a été quelque peu secoué récemment…

**_Comme d'habitude , j'ai reçu des alertes dans ma boite aux lettres... mais les reviewes ne s'afficheront pas avant quelques heures... et comme les textes s'inscrivent en japonais (si si ! je vous jure !) dans ma messagerie... ! Ha si j'ai cru comprendre que le 6 avril c'était l'anniversaire de Angel's Eyes donc : bon anniversaire Angel's Eyes ! demain j'essaierai de poster plus tôt pour que tu aies deux chapitres dans la meme journée, mais je garantis rien... demain c'est mercredi et le mercredi... je ne maîtrise pas grand chose... passsons au RAR du chapitre 105 !_**

**_alana chantelune_****_ : coucou !_** Yeah ! Alana ! la trois centième review !  
**Désolé, j'ai pas le temps de lire les réposes aux reviews ni de reviewer davantage. C'est tellement fort ce que tu écris ! Ces personnages comme tu les mènent reussissent à me tordre le coeur... Je desteste, j'aime, je suis entre les deux, envers Rogue, Harry, remus, Ellie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les autres... **hahahahahaha ! Ils sont terriblement horripilants n'est_-_ce pas… **_j'espère que Mc Gregor va se faire rabattre le caquet dans une scène qui va virer à la grande romance, tiens !_** Est_-_ce que quelqu'un réussira à rabattre le caquet de cette demoiselle ? Mmm ! pas sûr ! quant à la romance… on va briefer Harry, hein…

**_samikitty : Coucou, ben finalement, il va pas si mal notre mumus national (hum ...) ! En tout cas, il a toujours des paroles sages, réfléchies et réconfortantes._** Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend… ! _-_fin de la seconde calimeroesque. Merci de votre attention_-_ **_Quand à Harry, il semble commencer à accepter de grandir (enfin, essayer du moins), ce qui ne sera pas de tout repos ! Quels épreuves attendent notre héros et ses amis dans la suite ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre _**Et dans les suivants…

**_hadler_****_ : j'espère qu'avec l'intervention de remus harry va enfin réfléchir à dire ce qu'il pense à McGregor. Je sais qu'il est buté, limite comme ron d'ailleurs pour cela, mais il avait l'air de se rendre compte à la fin de leurs dialogue. _**Mais il se rend compte ! C'est bien ça le problème !  
**_C'est vrai que le sort de silence de McGregor sur malfoy en plein diner était bien pensé, et osé, du serpentard quoi. _**Ouais, je dirais même du McGregor tout craché !  
**_Albus éssayerait il de mettre malfoy junior devant ses responsabilité en lui faisant assumé ses choix devant tous et au grand jour ? _**C'est possible… Et puis mieux vaut un ennemi déclaré qu'un ennemi qui la joue keep your secret secret…. la lutte entre le clan malfoy et les autres risque de valoir le déplacement, et ne devrait plus tarder à commencer, surement quand Harry fera son retour en pleine forme, non? **_Qui te dit que cela n'a pas déjà commencé ?_**

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Génial, donc maintenant Harry n'a plus d'excuses pour avouer à Ellie son amour! ou alors, il est vraiment très bizarre! _**Mais il est bizarre ! C'était dans la Gazette y a deux tomes de ça ! **_Ron, le matin ça promet!_** Comme disait ma grand_-_mère, le matin, c'est bien aussi…

**_meredith : bonjour ! je lis ta fic depuis quelque temps déja et , si je n'ai jamais laisser de rewiew , c'est que je ne savait pas comment il fallait faire ... j'étais d'ailleurs très embêtée_** Bienvenue au club ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai galéré pour m'inscrire ! Mais va faire un tour dans mon profil et clique sur les favorites stories, tu trouveras un lien vers les conseils d'Alixe et… mince j'ai oublié son nom… qui te seront très utiles ! ... **_dans les secrets d'hermione 1 , sincèrement , je n'ai que moyennement aimé le début qui était , somme toute , pleins de complications entre ron et hermione ._** Oui, je sais… mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis, Ron et Hermione c'est une histoire compliquée au départ, alors… **_Aussi , j'aurais cru que Harry montrerait plus sa peine envers sirius ._** Là c'est un parti pris. Un Harry qui déprime, j'en ai lu des tas de fics comme ça. (enfin quelques unes) et ce n'était pas mon propos. J'ai préféré laisser ce côté de l'histoire à d'autres qui font cela mieux que moi. Par contre, il y a plusieurs manières de montrer sa peine, ou de la cacher. Et puis, du moment qu'il décidait de mettre ses sentiments envers Rogue de côté, il ne pouvait qu'éloigner Sirius de son esprit le plus possible. Se retrouver face à face chaque jour avec celui qui lui rappelait son rôle dans la disparition de son parrain, c'était déjà assez difficile comme cela. Dans la deuxième partie, il réussit à peine et grâce à la Dame Grise à le pleurer vraiment. (et non sur lui_-_même.)  
**_Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse ...a plusieurs reprises , tu as mis la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère a thé , j'étais pourtant persuadé que c'était celle d'une cuillère a café !_** **_peut être que je me trompe mais ..je vérifirai_** Oui, en fait, c'est cuillère à café dans la version française. Dans la version anglaise, c'est Teaspoon (cuillère à thé). Question de culture culinaire (si on peut dire)… Mais je préfère cuillère à thé, personnellement, parce qu'une cuillère à thé, c'est plus petit qu'une cuillère à café, en plus… Et pourtant, je l'aime Ron…  
**_Ton système de poster un chapitre par jour n'est pas mal du tout même si c'est un peu vexant de ne pas avoir plus a chaque fois ... mais on ne doit pas abuser des bonne choses n'est ce pas ? c'est comme le chocolat , si t'en mange trop tu penses a lupin toute la journée .._** ha lala ! ces lecteurs ! jamais contents… (mais en fait, penser à Remus toute la journée, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose…)  
**_La salle des 4 maisons est une vraiment bonne idée , je me demande dailleurs pourquoi Rowling , qui a du y songer , ne l'a pas encore créer .._** elle attend peut_-_être le bon moment… **_Le nouveau système de quidditch va être un peu galère non ? _**Mais non ! **_pourquoi les professeur refuse de s'y investir plus ? d'accord , ils ont peut être d'autre chats a fouetter mais ils doivent quand même faire leurs boulots ! ils sont payés tout de même ! ((-frémit d'indignation- ))_** Oui mais pas payés pour réorganiser le quidditch ! C'est l'idée des élèves qu'ils bossent dessus ! faut tout de même pas leur mâcher le travail non plus hein !

**_emy black : Ah! Quel pauvre esprit torturé ce petit Harry ! Heureusement qu'Ellie est là pour mettre encore plus de bordel dans tout ça ! _**Comme tu dis ! **_Ca lui occupe l'esprit sainement... Quoique (gniark, gniark, gniark... gloups)._** En tous cas ce sont plus des préoccupations de son âge… **_D'ailleurs pour la défense de notre survivant, je dois me demander s'ils se sont pas passé le mot avec cette histoire de McGregor! Moi ça me rendrait chèvre si tout le monde se mêlait de ma vie privée, même si c'est mes proches._** Oui, c'est bien ce qui a failli arriver avec Ginny l'année précédente ! **_En tous les cas si Ron ne lui a pas décollé la plèvre des poumons avec ses grandes claques de cow boy dans le dos, et ben je veux bien être la reine des imbéciles, lol_**. Il était content de le revoir debout ! Qui est_-_ce qui va lui donner de bons conseils avec Hermione, si Harry n'est plus là, hein ? Parce que les conseils de Charlie, ou de Bill, ça pas l'air de marcher avec elle **_! Bon les paris sont ouverts : à quand la prochaine visite de Harry à l'infirmerie? Un ou deux chapitres... mwahahahaha! Je suis une petite pourriture... _**Yeah ! j'ai trouvé plus sadique que moi !

**_Angie Black_****_ : J'ai encore rêvé de ta fic cette nuit ! c'était très confus, mais très noir, je crois que Harry ne s'en sortait pas ce à quoi je ne crois pas une seconde. _**Ça fait peur, n'est_-_ce pas… vous croyez que je devrais changer le rating ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Je suis un peu rassurée sur l'état du louloup. Il a beau dire qu'il fait partie du passé qu'Harry doit laisser derrière lui, il est le seul à qui il peut demander des conseils. Il est de bons conseils, Mumus, il a une bonne philosophie de vie, même si elle n'est pas toujours facile à mettre en pratique. Sur la vie, les gens, les filles...Surtout sur les filles._** MDR ! je dirais surtout UNE fille !  
**_Je sais pas s'il a beaucoup d'expérience, _**quand même avec son charme naturel… oui je sais la morsure etc…**_ mais il a vu Sirius et James à l'oeuvre longtemps. Il connait bien les techniques d'"approche". Et puis j'imagine mal Harry demander à un autre: Dumbledore? il n'oserais pas lui en parler._** Il serait peut_-_être de bon conseil pourtant… **_Mr Weasley? il n'en est pas assez proche._** Et puis il ne le verra pas avant un moment. **_Rogue? Mouahhouahhouah! n'y songeon_**s même pas (à se demander si Severus Rogue connait l'existence de la gente féminine). Et puis un type qui ne cesse de répéter qu'on ne porte pas son cœur en bandoulière, ça ne va pas s'amuser à donner des conseils de ce genre… **_MDR rien que d'y penser ! A mon avis, il n'y a que Remus pour parler avec lui. Un peu comme un oncle qu'on adore. _**Oui mais Harry voudra_-_t_-_il parler à quiconque. Je veux dire accepter les conseils ?  
**_J'ai bien aimé la scène avec Hermione et Ron. J'ai comme l'impression que c'est Hermione qui portera la culotte dans leur couple._** Non tu crois ? **_Elle négocie, elle discute, elle semble faire des concessions, mais c'est elle qui commande. Ils me font rire._** Oui, ils sont adorables… minute d'auto attendrissement….  
**_PS: Voldi va surement avoir envie de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un. Pettigrew est un bon candidat, non? Si tu en as besoin pour la suite, tu peut le laisser en vie...un peu._** Un tout petit peu ? ou un peu beaucoup ?

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai été un peu déçue que la visite de Lupin se termine brutalemnt, je pense que cela aurait été intéressant qu'ils parlent un peu plus de McGregor._** Et rendre les choses moins difficiles pour Harry ? Jamais !  
**_C'est mignon la scène dans la salle commune, ce côté finalement, Harry se rends compte que ses amis ne sont pas forcément dans l'intimité comme il les imagine. _**On ne connaît jamais les gens, même ceux qui nous sont proches.  
**_Une invasion de rats ? pour quoi faire ?_** Et bien… pour frapper les esprits… Jedusor a été élevé jusqu'à 11 ans dans un orphelinat moldu, dans les années heu… 30 si ma mémoire est bonne. Il doit bien connaître les textes de l'Apocalypse, notamment ceux qui décrivent les quatre Cavaliers : dont voici les derniers versets : _Et voici qu'apparut à mes yeux un cheval verdâtre ; celui qui le montait, on le nomme : la Mort ; et l'Hadès le suivait. Alors, on leur donna pouvoir sur le quart de la terre, pour exterminer par l'épée, par la faim,** par la peste, et par les fauves de la terre**. _Pour les fauves, c'est clair. Quant aux rats, ils apportent la pestilence… je suis sûre que dans les parcs de Londres, nombre de prédicateurs ont prédit la fin du monde chez les moldus…


	28. Chapitre 107 : Confrontations

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris...

* * *

Et un peu en avance sur l'heure habituelle… voici le chapitre suivant ! comme ça Angel's Eyes aura son cadeau d'anniversaire… Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 107**

**Confrontations**

…

La porte de la salle de classe était ouverte. Rogue à son bureau corrigeait des copies et, pour autant qu'Harry put le constater, cela ne le mettait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Malefoy tentait, la mine dégoûtée, un nième sort de récurage sur une tache particulièrement récalcitrante, tandis que McGregor retournait les chaises sur les tables. Le préfet de Septième Année lança un regard mauvais à la préfète de Sixième quand celle_-_ci, sans se soucier de lui, posa un siège à l'endroit même qu'il essayait vainement de nettoyer. Harry remarqua le mouvement de baguette que Malefoy retint avec peine, de même que le regard coulé de McGregor vers le garçon. Il repéra en même temps que les gestes de la jeune fille, lorsqu'elle levait le bras droit, étaient un peu raides.

_-_ Potter ? Entrez donc ! Ne restez pas bêtement sur le pas de cette porte… Comme vous le constatez, il ne manquait que vous à notre petite… réunion entre amis.

Harry abaissa rapidement sa main, figée dans le geste de frapper à la porte. Il résolut d'ignorer les propos narquois du Professeur.

_-_ Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit_-_il sans un regard de plus pour les deux Serpentard qui s'étaient arrêtés net dans leurs activités.

Il savait que la malice couvait dans les yeux gris de Malefoy et qu'un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres minces. La surprise, cependant, semblait avoir saisi McGregor. Il se souvint avoir prétendu qu'il devait voir Rogue et, manifestement, elle ne l'avait pas cru. Il fut satisfait de lui prouver qu'elle s'était trompée et que l'intérêt qu'il avait manifesté pour sa compagnie n'était… Il secoua la tête pour lui_-_même. Ça suffit ! s'intima_-_t_-_il. Ce petit jeu n'était plus drôle, ni d'actualité. Il se força à regarder Rogue dans les yeux. Le visage du Professeur de Potions était fermé.

_-_ Je voulais savoir quand il vous serait possible de reprendre…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Malefoy qui articula "cours de rattrapage" sans qu'un son sortît de ses lèvres, d'un air entendu. Il haussa les épaules et revint vers Rogue.

_-_… nos cours de rattrapage, Monsieur…?

_-_ Vraiment ? Potter ? murmura Rogue sans un sourire, pas même acerbe. Vous me voyez ravi de vous savoir en des dispositions si sérieuses pour une fois… Malefoy, McGregor, vous pouvez partir… Laissez, Malefoy, les elfes de maison se feront un plaisir de faire disparaître cette tache rebelle. Vous avez fait de gros progrès en sortilège de récurage mais vous ne les égalez pas encore sur ce plan là…

Malefoy se força à un signe de tête de remerciement, que son regard démentait indubitablement.

_-_ Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit McGregor en quittant la pièce.

_-_ Bonsoir… Monsieur, dit Malefoy en faisant de même.

On aurait dit que ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche. Rogue fit comme s'il ne s'en apercevait pas. Il ouvrit son agenda à la date du lendemain.

_-_ A quinze heures, demain, vous viendrez dans mon bureau, Potter.

Harry se contenta d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à partir. Rogue le rappela.

_-_ Il fallait me le dire, Potter… dit_-_il avec effort.

_-_ Quoi donc ? Monsieur ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Si vos rêves vous empêchent de dormir encore, il faut m'en parler…

_-_ Le professeur McGonagall me l'a déjà dit, Monsieur… Mais, je n'ai compris ce qu'il s'agissait vraiment que lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans le Vivarium avec Nagini…

Un tic déforma la joue de Rogue. Les mots manifestement avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

_-_ Je ne parle pas de cela Potter, se décida_-_t_-_il enfin. Que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre famille moldue m'importe peu, et je n'ai guère envie de savoir ce que cache votre esprit… ce que j'ai pu en apercevoir lors de nos séances de légilimancie me suffit largement. Votre cœur d'artichaut ne m'intéresse pas plus et vous ne faites d'ailleurs guère d'efforts pour cacher vos sentiments…

Il chassa le sujet d'un geste agacé de la main.

_-_ Non, non ! ne craignez pas que nous nous mêlions de votre vie privée, Potter. Je voulais simplement vous rappeler que je suis maître en potions et que je peux vous rendre le sommeil serein… afin que vous soyez plus attentif aux cours de mes collègues et plus réceptif aux miens…

Harry sentit une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Ce que Rogue lui proposait là, c'était une armoire comme la sienne. Mrs Pomfresh l'avait chapitré sur les dangers de la dépendance aux potions de sommeil. Hermione lui tiendrait le même langage s'il s'avisait de lui demander cette sorte d'aide plus souvent qu'à son tour. C'était tentant, et en même temps, extrêmement rebutant. Harry releva la tête.

_-_ Je vous remercie, Monsieur, dit_-_il simplement. Mais, de même qu'on ne peut endormir sa conscience à coup de sortilèges, je sais que rien ne fera disparaître mes doutes et mes craintes… que la fin de tout ceci.

Il perçut la crispation des mâchoires du professeur qui se força à un sourire de politesse.

_-_ Je l'espère pour vous, Potter, assura_-_t_-_il. Mais si vous changiez d'avis, mes modestes talents sont à votre disposition.

Harry hocha la tête et murmura un "Bonsoir, Monsieur" auquel Rogue ne répondit pas.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il se heurtait à Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps venus le rejoindre à la sortie de sa retenue. Il esquissa un sourire. Etait_-_ce la suffisance qui le poussait à ne se déplacer qu'entre deux gorilles, ou malgré tout, la peur qu'il distillait lui_-_même lui faisait_-_elle craindre pour sa sécurité ? Malefoy se plaça sur son chemin, Crabbe et Goyle à deux pas derrière lui. Personne à envoyer faire le sale boulot ? songea Harry. Il constata par la même occasion qu'ils faisaient à présent la même taille et que Malefoy avait du mal à le regarder de haut.

_-_ Alors Potter ? On n'a pas eu de cours de rattrapage aujourd'hui ? insinua Malefoy. Si tu t'imagines que ce que pourra t'apprendre le… **_Professeur Rogue_** peut t'aider à affronter le Maître des Ténèbres…

Drago ricana.

_-_ Aucun cours de rattrapage ne t'empêchera de finir à l'infirmerie, Potter, dans le meilleur des cas… Quand il en aura fini avec toi, s'il te reste le moindre souffle, même Ste Mangouste ne pourra rien pour toi…

_-_ C'est fort possible, répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Quand on voit comment il traite les plus fidèles de ses Mangemorts, j'ai du souci à me faire en effet…

Il sourit à Malefoy qui pâlit légèrement. Il avança d'un pas vers Harry. Il se maîtrisait encore. La porte ouverte du cachot de Rogue y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

_-_ Beaucoup de souci, oui… répéta Malefoy d'une voix grinçante. Et pas seulement pour toi, Potter. Tes amis vont bientôt regretter de t'avoir accordé leur confiance. Et ce n'est pas cette absurde salle commune, ton club de Duels, ou cette idiote idée de Quidditch qui te sauveront la mise. Tu peux le dire à la Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe, Potter…

Harry s'avança à son tour, menaçant. Crabbe et Goyle firent un pas en avant également. Harry se retint de saisir Drago par le col de sa robe.

_-_ Et toi, Malefoy, tu peux dire à Tom Jedusor que j'attends notre face à face avec impatience… et que je n'ai que faire des menaces d'un valet de pieds…

L'insulte fit son effet. Malefoy devint livide. Harry ne le laissa pas se reprendre.

_-_ Quant à mes amis, ils n'ont rien à voir avec tes deux chiens de garde sans cervelle, et ils sont fort à même de se passer de moi si cela devait arriver. Dois_-_je cependant te rappeler que toucher à un seul d'entre nous c'est toucher à l'ensemble d'entre nous ? Moon n'est plus là pour faire la sale besogne, et Green est vraiment mal en point… Je l'ai croisé l'autre jour qui parlait tout seul dans les couloirs… Il a peur de moi, il a peur de toi, il a peur de son ombre. J'en suis vraiment désolé pour lui… mais il semblerait que son exemple fasse réfléchir pas mal de tes propres amis… bien que je doute que tu connaisses la signification de ce mot.

_-_ On n'a pas besoin d'amis quand on a le pouvoir… souffla Malefoy avec dureté.

Quelques secondes Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Les yeux du Serpentard avaient pris cette teinte métallique qui faisait l'effet d'une lame dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il hocha la tête.

_-_ Le pouvoir ? répéta_-_t_-_il à voix basse. C'est donc cela qu'il t'a promis ? C'est ce qu'il t'a laissé croire ? Tu n'as donc pas compris que Voldemort ne partageait pas ?

Le visage de Malefoy se durcit dans une grimace douloureuse. Les yeux d'Harry s'abaissèrent malgré lui vers la manche de la robe du Serpentard. Celui_-_ci releva la tête d'un air de défi. Dans ses yeux passèrent une kyrielle d'émotions. Un sourire sardonique releva le coin de ses lèvres.

_-_ Ça t'épate, hein, Potter ? susurra_-_t_-_il. Tu croyais que je n'en aurais pas le courage, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il en faut du courage, pour tendre le bras vers le Maître… plus que pour geindre et gémir à cause d'une ridicule cicatrice…

Harry se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler. Les mots montaient à sa bouche. Il sentait la colère. Il sentait la haine. Il sentait la douleur Il ne savait plus si c'étaient ses propres sentiments ou s'il ne faisait que ressentir encore les émotions de Malefoy. Il refoula ces sensations désagréables au fond de lui.

_-_ Le courage Malefoy ? réussit_-_il à prononcer d'une voix sourde. Je crains que tu n'aies une vision fort déformée de cette notion.

_-_ Il est vrai, se moqua Drago, que j'ai un Gryffondor en face de moi et que le courage est la vertu principale, sinon la seule, de cette Maison… Donne_-_nous donc une leçon de courage, Potter… tu es parait_-_il un expert en la matière… Allons ? tu ne dis rien ? Explique-nous, nous n'attendons que ta parole ? A moins que nous ne soyons trop peu nombreux pour que le grand Potter ne nous fasse son numéro ?

_-_ Eh bien… voilà un public…

Harry leva les yeux par derrière Crabbe et Goyle. Malefoy ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de soulever un sourcil moqueur. La voix de McGregor avait réveillé en lui une joie acide et malveillante.

Elle s'appuyait de l'épaule sur le mur du cachot. Son regard fixé sur Harry l'incitait à faire une réponse à leur ennemi commun. Il sut qu'elle était restée là à l'attendre. Il sentit frémir Malefoy en face de lui. Il vit le sourire de Drago s'accentuer encore alors que ses yeux s'égaraient dans le dos du jeune Potter, vers la porte du cachot où Rogue travaillait quelques moments plus tôt. Il fallait répondre avant que le Professeur ne sortît pour les interpeller.

Les évènements de la semaine précédente, les paroles de Remus sur la justesse de ses actes, toutes les fois où on l'avait dit courageux et où il n'avait eu l'impression que de faire ce qu'il devait, par loyauté, par peur, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, bien qu'on lui prétendît le contraire… lui revinrent à la mémoire dans un tumulte d'émotions. Il lâcha le regard implorant de McGregor et posa les yeux sur celui de Malefoy.

_-_ Le courage ? reprit_-_il enfin d'une voix ferme. Franchement, j'ignore ce que c'est. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'il en faut autant, sinon plus, pour dire non, que pour accomplir des actes héroïques.

Il ne s'attendait pas au silence qui suivit. Malefoy semblait désarçonné. Harry leva les yeux à nouveau vers le mur où se tenait McGregor, pour se raccrocher à son regard. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle fixait son attention par_-_delà le groupe de garçons face à face. Lentement Harry se retourna. Malefoy était tout aussi mal à l'aise. Crabbe et Goyle n'osaient bouger un cil. Rogue était devant la porte de la classe. Il était pâle et ses petits yeux noirs se posèrent sur Harry. Celui_-_ci déglutit difficilement. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules. Le sarcasme n'allait pas tarder à fuser.

Il n'en fut rien, au grand étonnement d'Harry. Le Professeur Rogue serra son livre sous bras et tourna les talons. Comme en ce jour où Harry l'avait croisé dans les couloirs de Poudlard désertée, quand il était redescendu du bureau de Dumbledore, juste après la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange.

D'un signe de tête impérieux, Malefoy donna le signal du départ à ses deux camarades. McGregor commença à les suivre à bonne distance. Elle passa près d'Harry, pour s'arrêter un peu plus loin.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est ce que voulait dire le Choixpeau cette année ?

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, elle cita :

_-_ _Du courage, il vous en faudra pour affronter ce qui s'annonce…_ Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire : que Voldemort est près de gagner la guerre et qu'il faut que nous ayons le courage de lui dire non ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas…

Elle fut sur le point de reprendre son chemin. Elle hésita, glissa sa main contre le mur de pierres, et revint sur ses pas.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, Potter, ces cours de rattrapage…. dit_-_elle. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire en quoi ils consistent ?

Elle fit une grimace. Avant que Harry n'ouvrît la bouche, elle reprit :

_-_ Remarque, j'aime mieux ne pas le savoir. Parce que j'ai l'impression, moi, que loin de te donner les moyens d'affronter V…Voldemort, ce sont eux qui t'envoient à l'infirmerie.

Malgré lui, Harry lui rendit sa grimace. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour la cacher. Elle n'était pas si loin de la vérité après tout. En fait, la vérité était exactement à mi_-_chemin entre son intuition et les affirmations de Malefoy.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement. Tu y es allée à l'infirmerie ?

Il désigna l'épaule droite de la jeune fille.

_-_ Granger m'a donné une pommade, murmura Ellie, comme à regrets.

Harry renonça à poser la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Il lisait dans son regard la réponse qu'elle lui ferait. _Rien qui te concerne, Potter._ Il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné, d'ailleurs. Il devait partir, rejoindre ses amis, terminer son travail, faire tout un tas de choses qui ne la concernaient pas non plus.

_-_ Tu as l'intention de revenir au club de Duels, cette année ? demanda_-_t_-_il cependant, les yeux fixés au sol.

_-_ Bien sûr ! Cela s'impose !

Elle frotta son épaule dans un geste machinal.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

Harry se hâta de secouer la tête :

_-_ Pour rien… C'est juste qu'Hermione avait l'intention de te demander d'animer un atelier pour les débutants…

Elle l'interrompit d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Elle m'en a parlé. Je suis d'accord. Il faut qu'on mette ça au point… On en reparlera ce week_-_end… Au fait… Malefoy clame partout qu'il ne cautionne pas cette histoire de Quidditch et que son équipe est déjà constituée. Et comme il n'a besoin d'aucun remplaçant, il n'assistera pas aux sélections de samedi.

_-_ C'était à prévoir, murmura Harry. A vrai dire, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu… Ron va être déçu… Une occasion de moins de mettre son poing dans la figure d'un Serpentard…

Ellie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Désolé, fit Harry. Ce n'était pas drôle.

_-_ Non, soupira McGregor. Mais parfois, je le comprends un peu… Moi aussi je mettrai bien mon poing dans la figure de certains Serpentard… Ah ! et en parlant de Weasley ! tu vois Ginny, tout à l'heure, je suppose…

Harry s'en voulut de se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle ne vit pas son trouble. Elle baissa la tête vers la poche de sa robe et y plongea la main. Dans un geste vif, elle lança une boite à Harry.

_-_ Je voulais le lui rendre dans l'après midi, mais elle n'est pas venue dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Tu lui diras que c'est d'accord.

_-_ Pourquoi ne le lui dis_-_tu pas toi_-_même ? demanda Harry.

Il examinait la boite avec curiosité. Elle sentait les herbes médicinales.

_-_ Elle sera sans doute dans la salle des Quatre Maisons après le repas, reprit_-_il.

_-_ Oui, mais moi, je n'y serais pas.

Harry glissa la boite dans sa poche.

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_il un peu sarcastique. Je vois… Comment comptes_-_tu assurer l'animation du club de Duels si tu te débrouilles pour être consignée tous les soirs…

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais consignée, corrigea McGregor. J'ai dit que je ne serais pas dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons ce soir…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il se retint pour ne pas lui demander ce qui l'empêchait de les retrouver, lui et ses camarades dans la Salle Commune. Et comme il ne voyait pour quelle raison il resterait dans les couloirs des Serpentard plus longtemps, il dit :

_-_ Bon… heu… Salut, McGregor…

_-_ Salut, Potter…

Ils tournèrent les talons chacun d'un côté et partirent dans des directions opposées.

…

Lorsqu'il rendit sa boite à Ginny quelques instants plus tard, dans la salle des Gryffondor, celle_-_ci eut un sursaut d'espoir. Il ne répondit pas à ses questions pressantes. Hermione faisait semblant de ne pas écouter et Ron fronçait les sourcils. Il suivit son ami qui s'isolait vers la fenêtre, le visage fermé et le geste un peu brusque. Il s'assit sur la banquette près de lui et lui demanda sans préambule s'il s'était disputé avec sa sœur.

_-_ Non ! lui répondit Harry.

_-_ Alors, pourquoi avait_-_elle les yeux pleins de larmes quand elle est remontée de la salle des Quatre Maisons ? Accusa Ron. Je sais que juste avant vous étiez tous les deux en train de discuter…

Harry glissa un regard exaspéré vers Jezebel Dawson quelques tables plus loin.

_-_ Ecoute_-_moi bien, Ron… Je ne me suis pas disputé avec Ginny. Si elle est triste ce n'est pas à cause de moi.

Il crut que cela suffirait à Ron. C'était mal le connaître. Ron soupira.

_-_ Tu aurais peut_-_être pu la consoler… essaya_-_t_-_il.

Harry secoua la tête. Il soupira à son tour, mais d'exaspération.

_-_ Tu sais, Ron, voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne sortirai jamais avec ta sœur… Je ne voudrais pas avoir à me fâcher avec toi.

_-_ Mais, répondit Ron d'une petite voix, si tu sortais avec ma sœur, je n'aurais pas envie de me fâcher avec toi…

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu parles ! Tu serais prêt à me tomber dessus chaque fois qu'elle aurait les yeux rouges, ainsi que chaque fois qu'elle serait trop près de moi à ton goût, sans compter les fois où…

_-_ Ça va ! l'interrompit Ron, brusquement.

Puis il jeta un regard en coin à Harry.

_-_ Je suis si insupportable que ça ? bougonna_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle sait bien que tu ne le fais que parce que tu l'aimes…

La mine de Ron s'allongea.

_-_ Donc je suis si insupportable que ça… Et si je jure que je vous laisserai en paix…? Reprit_-_il avec espoir.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

_-_ Pourtant, je suis sûr que vous feriez un couple du tonnerre tous les deux ! regretta le dernier des fils Weasley.

_-_ On fait une bonne équipe, acquiesça Harry. Mais il en faut plus pour faire un couple…

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus… insista Ron. Vous vous entendez bien. Vous vous aimez bien. Vous avez les mêmes idées, des tas de points communs… à commencer par vos affinités avec les Serpentard ! renifla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais de la passion ? demanda Harry en riant.

_-_ Heu ? fit Ron.

Harry quitta la fenêtre sans attendre d'autre réponse de Ron et retourna travailler un peu avant l'heure du repas.

…

Dès le lendemain, Harry se sentit plus à l'aise. La nuit avait été tranquille. Il avait dormi. Sans potion. Sans rêve. Il avait repris sa place dans l'école, au milieu de ses camarades. Les évènements de la semaine précédente étaient presque des souvenirs et sa cape d'invisibilité était revenue à sa place dans l'armoire, sous ses sous_-_vêtements.

Hermione mettait en place son forum aux associations. Elle harcelait les responsables des différentes associations de Poudlard. Ron l'aidait comme il pouvait. Lui_-_même était très angoissé par les sélections de Quidditch.

Harry s'était réveillé au matin du mardi avec une idée très claire de l'équipe qu'il voulait composer. Il attendait toutefois de voir les joueurs à l'œuvre pour se rendre parfaitement compte des possibilités de chacun. Il savait que Malone avait déjà approché Ginny et que celle_-_ci lui avait adressé une fin de non recevoir. Il faudrait donc aussi compter avec les desideratas des joueurs –et des joueuses… Il voulait aussi voir quelques nouveaux qui se présenteraient. La perle rare, peut_-_être, se trouvait parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eu leur chance… Il lui manquait quelques éléments qu'il réservait à l'équipe des remplaçants. Cependant, il se gardait bien de claironner les noms auxquels il pensait d'ores et déjà.

Au petit déjeuner, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard. McGregor paraissait aller bien. Malefoy arborait une mine supérieure qui l'indisposa grandement. La Maison Serpentard semblait s'être remise des sursauts qui l'avaient mise à mal quelques jours plus tôt. L'humeur de son directeur, cependant, n'en était pas moins acrimonieuse.

Le premier cours de la journée fut difficile. L'ambiance était étouffante malgré le froid du cachot. Chacun des élèves fut soulagé lorsque vint le moment de rejoindre les serres pour le cours de Mrs Chourave. Seamus put enfin laisser s'exprimer sa nature facétieuse et ses commentaires firent rire toute la classe. Y compris le Professeur qui tentait pourtant de conserver son sérieux à coups de "Finnigan ! Cessez de faire le pitre !" La tension retomba un peu et le repas de midi fut plus agréable que beaucoup de ceux qui avaient déjà eu lieu. Même la table des Serpentard paraissait plus détendue. Rogue ne parut pas. Harry attendit quinze heures en tâchant de rattraper son retard. Puis il se rendit chez le professeur de Potions.

Il frappa à la porte. On ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il frappa une seconde fois et la voix de Dumbledore l'autorisa à entrer. Rogue, debout derrière son bureau, fit un signe au jeune homme qui se hâta de gagner le laboratoire comme le professeur le lui intimait, sur un salut discret aux deux hommes. Il ne referma pas tout à fait la porte de l'atelier. Dumbledore chez le professeur de Potions, c'était un signe que des évènements graves avaient eu lieu, ou se préparaient… à moins que le Directeur n'eût quelque chose d'important à demander à son subordonné… Harry tendit l'oreille.

_-_ Je sais que ce que je vous demande est difficile, Severus. Croyez que je le comprends tout à fait. Cependant vous savez comme moi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et songez qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de tomber entre nos mains qu'entre celles de ses amis, ou pire entre celles de Tom.

Harry entendit le petit rire sarcastique de Rogue. Celui dont il usait de plus en plus souvent.

_-_ En somme, Professeur, vous me demandez soit de le trahir soit de le laisser mourir ?

_-_ Je vous demande de lui sauver la vie, Severus… N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous vous étiez promis l'un l'autre au travers de cette amitié indéfectible ?

_-_ Vous me demandez de livrer une victime expiatoire à Maugrey, Professeur !

La voix de Rogue était rageuse et amère. Le silence de Dumbledore était un aveu.

_-_ Vous pouvez lui livrer Remus à la place, reprit le Directeur sur le même ton égal. L'un ou l'autre suffirait à calmer son impatience et sa frustration pour un bon moment. Vous savez où va ma préférence, Severus… Vous savez que vous avez toute ma confiance également. Maugrey est un excellent Auror mais son jugement est de plus en plus troublé par les divers traumatismes qu'il a reçus tout au long de sa vie…

_-_ Je sais très bien qu'à travers eux, c'est moi qu'il vise ! grogna Rogue.

_-_ C'est pourquoi je viens vous demander de lâcher un peu de lest, Severus. Donnez_-_lui un peu de ce qu'il demande et sa rancœur contre vous en sera apaisée… du moins pour un moment.

Il y eut un silence, très long. Harry se demanda si les deux hommes l'avaient oublié.

_-_ Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me demandez, Monsieur…

_-_ Ne croyez pas cela, Severus. Je sais que je mets votre loyauté à rude épreuve.

_-_ Ne vous ai_-_je pas donné assez de preuve de cette loyauté ? grinça Rogue.

_-_ Ce ne sont pas des preuves que je vous demande. Je vous demande de m'aider à conserver un membre de notre Ordre dans des dispositions plus propices à la bonne marche de nos projets.

A nouveau le petit rire de Rogue s'éleva.

_-_ Etes_-_vous sûr, Monsieur, que le Choixpeau ne vous a pas réparti à Gryffondor par erreur ? Vous auriez fait un parfait Serpentard…

Le rire de Dumbledore, franc et clair lui répondit.

_-_ Vous savez ce que pense le Choixpeau des répartitions, Severus. Il répète chaque année que nous avons en nous chacune des qualités des quatre Maisons… Nous en cultivons une ou deux seulement durant notre vie… Quant à moi, j'ai déjà vécu assez longtemps pour passer en revue chacun d'elles, ainsi que chacun de mes défauts…

Harry entendit grincer les pieds du fauteuil de Rogue et il comprit que celui_-_ci quittait son bureau. La voix de Dumbledore reprit un peu plus basse.

_-_ Je vous laisse réfléchir, Severus. Et vous feriez bien de faire vérifier vos portes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ferment mal. L'humidité des cachots, sans doute, fait gonfler le bois. Vous voyez pourquoi j'aurais fait un mauvais Serpentard, Severus… L'humidité ! Je ne supporte pas l'humidité ! Elle me donne des rhumatismes et congestionne mes bronches.

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules, partagé entre la gêne et l'hilarité. Une question toutefois lui chatouilla l'esprit. Si Dumbledore savait qu'il écoutait aux portes, pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas lui_-_même fermé celle du laboratoire ? Il en était fort capable, sans même user de sa baguette. Et surtout pourquoi l'avait_-_il fait remarquer à Rogue ? Voulait_-_il qu'il écope d'une retenue lui aussi ? Quoi que l'idée de nettoyer les chaudrons avec McGregor… Harry interrompit le fil de sa pensée. Le pas de Rogue avançait fermement vers le laboratoire. Il n'avait pas entendu partir Dumbledore, pourtant il était certain que le Directeur n'était plus là.

Le Professeur Rogue poussa la porte et entra. Il la referma vivement sur lui. Il était furieux. Harry n'osait bouger, embarrassé. La curiosité tua le chat, avait dit McGregor la veille. Il commençait à comprendre l'expression. Il se sentait exactement dans la position d'un animal pris au piège. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout.

_-_ Il parlait de Lucius Malefoy, n'est_-_ce pas ? dit_-_il.

Les yeux de Rogue lancèrent des éclairs.

_-_ Cela ne vous concerne pas, Potter ! ragea_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Vous n'allez pas dénoncer Remus à sa place ? insista Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi faut_-_il que vous soyez toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Potter ?

La voix du professeur était pleine de fureur contenue. Il avait presque crié. Il se tourna vers ses cornues et se mit à aligner devant lui les diverses fioles des étagères.

_-_ Maugrey ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous ne lui aurez pas donné ce qu'il veut, Monsieur, reprit Harry. Il vous rendra la vie impossible.

Rogue se retourna à nouveau vers Harry. Un rictus amer au coin des lèvres.

_-_ Et vous croyez que je vais sacrifier un ami à ma tranquillité, Potter ?

_-_ Non, Monsieur. Je crois que vous savez fort bien que le Professeur a raison et que si vous ne livrez pas Malefoy à Maugrey avant que ses amis Mangemorts le retrouvent, eux n'hésiteront pas à le livrer à leur maître. Nous savons tous les deux que ce qu'il lui a déjà fait subir n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend avant de mourir.

Le visage de Rogue se crispa douloureusement. Harry lui aussi frissonna au souvenir de la punition que Voldemort avait infligée à son "cavalier". Le silence rendait le laboratoire plus sombre et plus froid. Rogue se décida à le rompre.

_-_ Je vois clair en vous, Potter. Vous vous demandez comment ce type sec et sans cœur a_-_t_-_il pu avoir des amis ? Comment a_-_t_-_on pu être son ami ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, Monsieur. Je me demandais comment Lucius Malefoy avait pu être le vôtre.

Il sembla au jeune homme qu'un sourire détendait le visage fermé du professeur. Ce ne fut qu'une impression fugace.

_-_ Rien ne vous donne le droit de le juger, Potter…

Lentement, Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers ses alambics. Il ne fit aucun geste cette fois. Puis il dit d'une voix neutre :

_-_ Potion, Potter. Votre devoir de rattrapage des cours que vous avez manqué n'était pas mauvais, mais je veux voir ce que vous valez devant un chaudron. Ensuite… ensuite, nous verrons. Dépêchez_-_vous !

Harry s'avança sans se presser vers la paillasse. Il ne chercha pas le regard du professeur. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur avoir beaucoup moins de mal que Severus Rogue à couper les fils du passé.

* * *

RAR du chap 105 !

**_Craup _**: Non, Harry ne peut pas faire de la magie quand il est en transe… Du moins, il ne peut faire de la magie qu'à travers l'esprit de celui qu'il possède, et à travers la baguette que celui-ci tiens… Donc tant qu'il ne maîtrisera pas la possession des esprits et des corps parfaitement… Et tu as raison, Harry entame un processus d'isolement qui ne peut le conduire que dans une impasse… A moins…

**_Meredith : bonjour ... jolie chapitre ou on a encore plus envi de savoir la suite ! J'avoue que l'attitude de Mc Grégor m'a surprise ... les provocations de Malefoy date depuis un certain temps , et, si elles se sont empirées , la réaction d'Ellie est néanmoins assez radicale . Mais elle ne va pas péter les plombs , a être enfermée dans cette situation ? surtout que je ne vois aucun recour pour elle .. Elle est forte , oui , mais suffisament pour supporter tous ces sarcasmes ?_** Tu ne sais pas tout… et en fait je suis seulement en train d'écrire les véritables raisons de ce changement d'attitude… alors patience… Chez les Serpentard, c'est la loi du silence… **_A la fin du chapitre, Harry comprend qu'il ne pourra pas vivre une relation amoureuse avec elle...Cela me parait bien plus réfléchi que la dernière fois ou il a décidé de ne plus être amoureux du tout; s'apercevant dailleurs que c'était impossible._** Réfléchi ? Raisonné, je dirais plutôt… Mais est-ce que le cœur raisonne ? **_Mais , malgrè la guerre , et la place centrale qu'il occupe dans celle ci, il n'y a pas de place por l'amour ? pour qu'il vive des moments heureux ? Bien sur , ceci pourrait être une faiblesse mais aussi une force non ? Il aurait quelque chose de fort auquel se raccrocher , une autre raison de se rattacher a la vie afin de saucer le monde . Dumbledore respecte peut être cette philosophie , avec son amour pour poudlard , pour ses élèves et pour les esquimau au citron…_** Ah mais moi j'en suis bien convaincue… **_Ahh oui j'allais oublié , sur une note plus joyeuse , je suis une grande fan de grenouille ! ( elle fait des bonds au fait ? sinon d'ou vient ce surnom ? )) _**Son surnom ? C'est Ellie qui l'a trouvé… à cause de ses lunettes à la Trelawney qui lui donnent l'air d'avoir des yeux globuleux de… grenouille… et comme elle est maigre et longue… Grenouille lui va très bien…

**_Alixe_****_ : Rhaa, méchante, Harry qui ne veut plus s'approcher d'Ellie ! C'est malin ça ! J'espère que Ginny va lâcher le morceau (dire à Ellie que Harry l'aime mais veut la protéger), histoire que Ellie lui dise ce qu'elle pense de sa protection (enfin quand elle aura repris du poil de la bête parce que là, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une petite baisse d'entousiasme)._**Que signifie la baisse d'enthousiasme d'Ellie ? Et Ginny osera-t-elle intervenir une fois de plus ? Et Harry va-t-il prendre son courage à deux mains ? Pour dire oui ou pour dire non ? c'est la toute la question…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Je l'adore la p'tite Jezebel, elle me fait trop marrer!_** Mouais… mais elle fait pas rire tout le monde… **_Mais je me demande comment Ron peut rester aussi stoïque face à elle... Sûrement parce qu'il est Prefet... Mais j'crois que si c'était moi, je lui aurais gueulé dessus depuis bien longtemps, avec interdiction de m'approcher à moins de 10 mètres! Lol!_** Ha Jezebel… Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot non plus la petite Dawson… **_Mouahahaha! Mais c'est qu'il a de l'humour notre p'tit Neville! Mais bon, là il se trompe hein, McGonagall n'est pas tombé sous le charme de Harry, elle s'inquiète plutôt pour lui comme le ferait une arrière-grand-mère, justement! _**Hahahhahaha ! Bien sûr ! Et oui, il a de l'humour Neville, faut pas le prendre pour une bille sous prétexte que ses parents sont à Ste Mangouste, qu'il a un farfelu pour Grand-Oncle, une illuminée pour petite amie et une stressée pour Grand-mère… **_Nan il peut pas être tatoué Malefouine! Il joue les grands devant tout l'monde, mais en fait j'suis sûre qu'il est super douillet.._**.L'un n'empêche pas l'autre… La peur fait faire bien des choses… **_En tout cas, la fois où Mimi Geignarde l'a fait sortir de la salle de bain, il était pas tatoué je suppose, sinon tout l'monde l'aurait vu :D_** Bien vu ! Angel's Eyes ! Donc s'il s'est fait tatoué c'est pendant les vacances… après la disgrâce de son père… **_Mais une Prefete qui use comm ça de son autorité... Pauvre Jezebel, mdr._** Ben à quoi ça servirait d'être préfet si on peut pas abuser de son autorité ? **_NON NON NON NE RENONCE PAS PETIT HARRY! _**Harry te remercie pour ton soutien inconditionnel… (tiens, bonjour Lyane… mais qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?)

**_samikitty : OUAIS ! J'chuis trop forte, j'avais compris ce que disait Remus, (vive les applaudissements soulagés de l'auteur qui se dit qu'y en a qui suivent, lol), mais bon, j'ai pas tout compris non plus, (hein ! s'exclame l'auteuse, lassée), lol. Je ne comprends toujours pas le coup de la bruyére, alors si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de l'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Regard implorant_** Plus tard, tu auras tes réponses…  
**_Bon bref, à part ça, pauvre Ellie, obligée de se coltiner des sentiments envahissants pour HPotter et les moqueries incessantes de Malfoy; y a de quoi devenir chévre !_** Et encore, tu sais pas tout ! **_Biz, samikitty la fougére_**. en réponse à la bruyère ?

**_Ayaminne_****_ : pourquoi ce de malefoy gaffe-t-il tout quand Harry est enfin prêt à asumer son amour! _**Parce que JKR a dit qu'il était là pour empoisonner la vie de Harry et que c'est ce que je m'applique à respecter ! Na ! **_et Ellie, je suis déçue! _**Oui, et Harry aussi on dirait…  
**_Bon, les malédictions c'est bien joli mais ça ne va pas lui causer du tort? comment s'énonce une malédiction? _**Je sais pas… je ne suis pas spécialiste en magie noire… D'ailleurs, l'a-t-elle réellement menacé de la malédiction ?

**_Cornedrue_****_ : ARG! mais bon sang, c'est pas vrai! Harry comprend très bien les choses, mais il fait tout à l'envers! pas croyable! et pauvre Ellie! _**T'inquiète pas pour Ellie… Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac… **_pour le reste, je trouve très bien, surtout l'attitude de Ginny. _**Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot non plus, Ginny…**_PS: a changé son système de rating pour coller a un système universel. maintenant il y a K (5 ans et plus), K+ (9 ans et plus), T (13 ans et plus), M (16 ans et plus) et MA (18 et +), cette dernière n'existant pas sur fanfiction. et en ce moment ta fic, qui était G, est K... donc oui, le rating mérite une mise à jour... T je supose..._** C'est fait !

**_emy black : Oh non... Comment c'est trop méchament injuste... moi qui pensait que ça s'arrangeait avec McGregor, Potter nous tape la phase : 'bonjour je m'appelle Harry et je suis un beau gosse torturé et indifférent'. Ah! Sadisme quand tu nous tiens!_** Hahhahah ! ben oui, vigilance constante ! faut pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers !  
**_Par contre deux choses m'ont vraiment fait rire, c'est l'embobinage de Grenouille avec le sourire Colgate d'Harry (avec au passage cette morue de Jezebel Dawson qui se fait virer comme une malpropre par Ginny : trop jouissif), et le fait que Ron il est à côté de la plaque à un point... C'est pathétiquement drôle. Des fois son côté gentil niais me fait terriblement penser à Joey dans Friends. Il est brave quoi..._** Tu serais pas du sud de la France toi… ? parce que brave, chez moi, ça veut dire… heu… brave quoi… **_Et quand est-ce que Malfoy va enfin se prendre un bon Furonculus en pleine poire pour qu'il se la ramène un peu moins? éè_** Un Furonculus ?C'est pas assez !

**_Angie Black_****_ : Oui, c'est très angoissant comme rêve, mais Harry va vaincre Voldemort de toute manière alors ce n'est pas un rêve prémonitoire... pas vrai ? _**Tu sais ce que dit Dumbledore : il y a des choses pires que la mort…  
**_Quel retour fracassant ! Il a beaucoup d'amis mais des ennemis de taille aussi !  
Et Ellie qui garde ses distances avec les Gryffondors à cause de ce ... Malefoy de malheur ! s'il savait comment Harry a combattu son cher maître, il ferait moins le fier !_** Certes, certes… mais il trouverait encore le moyen de retourner les choses à son avantage… Malefoy est un adversaire à ne pas négliger… **_Ah, j'ai failli oublier, pourvu que Ron nous est sorti une de ses prédictions en parlant de celui qui fera taire Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes ! Quelqu'un de son côté, ce serait délectable, mais trop beau…_** Le problème avec Ron, c'est que justement on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va résulter de ses paroles ou de ses actes… Finalement ces Weasley… ils sont à manipuler avec précautions…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Houlla la ils sont vraiment mal partis nos deux tourtereaux._** Dans la vie, y des hauts et ya des bas… bon là c'est vrai pour Harry, il a pas tellement décollé du bas depuis un moment… mais tant qu'il y a de la vie y a de l'espoir…  
**_Lyane_****_ : Je comprends plein de chose dans ce chapitre. Ouf tu me rassures ! Je ne suis pas si nulle alors ! L'ambiance chez les Serpentard doit être pir_**e que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Je ne te le fais pas dire. **_Ils osent encore respirer dans leur salle commune? Est ce que c'est pour ça que la salle de quatres maisons à tant de succès chez eux? Je saurais tout ça plus tard, je pense. Oui, plus tard…_** l'information passe au compte goutte de chez les Serpentard… **_Juste une question, Drago, il ne s'est pas vraiment fait marqué (comme le bétail!)? Ça serait une erreur tactique. La marque est considérée comme un crime en elle même, s'il se faisait découvrir, ça serais Askaban direct. Par contre, qu'il se sente important parce que son maître lui a confié une grande mission..._** C'est vrai…. Mais il a un blason à redorer… euh… à réargenter pardon… Le nom des Malefoy n'est plus tout à fait en odeur de sainteté auprès du Maître… A-t-il pris le risque d'être renvoyé de l'école ? A Azkaban, ma foi, ce n'est pas une si grande affaire maintenant qu'il n'y a plus les détraqueurs pour servir de garde-chiourme… Et puis, il doit réaffirmer sa place de leader de l'opposition à Poudlard… Il compte peut-être également sur la promesse de Rogue à son père… Il est prêt à la lui reprendre, mais puisque le professeur y tient, autant en jouer… Enfin, Malefoy a-t-il réellement réfléchi à tout ça ? Quand Voldemort demande une preuve de fidélité, on ne discute pas, pas vrai… Si jamais il la lui a demandée… **_Au sujet de ma dernière review, et de Pettigrew, quand je disais de le laisser un peu en vie, c'était juste de quoi le soigner après._** Ha oui, je vois… la torture suprême… **_Uniquement si tu as encore besoin de lui par la suite. Sinon, tu lui mets un joli noeud rouge autour du cou, et tu l'offre à Remus. Même si dans ta fic ce n'est pas encore Noël, et pas son anniversaire (le 10 mars!), ça lui fera plaisir, j'en suis certaine._** Tu crois ? Il serait capable de l'amener à Dumbledore pour qu'il soit traité comme un être humain et non comme un sale rat qu'il est… Des fois, Remus, il est déconcertant…

**_Alya Zmieikissila_****_ : Pourquoi faut-il plusieurs heures entre ton update et le moment où je peux accéder eu chapitre suivant ?_** Je l'ignore, c'est comme ça… moi c'est pareil avec les reviewes… enfin, ça dépend des fois… **_Revenons à ta fic, j'ai une crainte soudain : Ellie va se resaisir ? Hein ? Dis-moi que oui ! Ses sarcasmes me manquent déjà..._** Ainsi qu'à Harry… C'est drôle comme on se raccroche à la moindre petite chose quand on est amoureux…

_**Chapitre 105 : **_

**_cemeil_****_ : Cette discussion Harry/Lupin est sympathique d'un côté et moins de l'autre. C'est certainement (je crois) la première fois qu'harry avoue son faible pour Ellie... Enfin, ne contredit pas en fait..._** Oui c'est la première fois qu'il l'avoue à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même… **_Et puis, cette histoire d'invasion de rats n'annonce rien qui vaille._** Ha non ! c'est sûr… Peter en Cavalier de l'Apocalypse… c'est… Brr !

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Quelle belle définition du destin... J'pensais un peu la même chose, sauf que j'savais pas l'exprimer, merci Remus! _**De rien. Il est ravi de t'avoir aidée… (mais non Lyane, je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin de cette jolie camisole…)  
**_Halala, il me semble bien doué en amour, le p'tit loup garou... me demande d'où il tient tout ça..._** Je me suis fait la réflexion l'autre jour : Est-ce que Remus serait aussi… Remus, s'il n'avait pas été Loup-garou… ?  
**_Alya Zmieikissila_****_ Où en es-tu dans l'écriture de cette fic ? une troisième partie en perspective ? ou tu souhaite t'arrêter à la fin de la scolarité d'Harry ?_** non pas de troisième partie… j'arrive à la fin de l'histoire… enfin presque…  
**_Tu as réussi à rendre Snape (euh Rogue) touchant... un peu près ce que j'imaginais sous son masque de professeur exigeant. Harry sans ses doutes, ses craintes pour les personnes qu'il aime ne serait pas Harry. Il n'a pas tout à fait intégré la philosophie de MacGregor_** ! Je crois pas qu'il l'intègre jamais d'ailleurs… **_A propos d'Ellie, j'aurais bien voulu l'avoir parmi mes camarades - enfin, du moment que je ne me trouve pas à la place de Malfoy et ses acolytes. _**Oui, mais… Même avec ses amis, elle n'est pas tendre la petite Ellie…  
**_Oh ! juste une petite chose... Tu veux pas lui donner une femme à Severus ? il mériterait bien un peu de douceur dans sa vie si dure... Lol !_** Certainement ! Mais tu sais qu'il y a des gens qui ne supporte pas le sucré… certains préfèrent même l'aigre-doux… Et quelle femme supporterait quelqu'un d'aussi amer… (Non, Ayako… je suis sûre que tu ne tiendrais pas deux jours !)


	29. Chapitre 108 : Surprises et Cachotteries

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas Fanfiction. net qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à _****_alixeetlisandra arobase free.fr_****_ et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur ff sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

**_N'hésitez pas à passer le mot !_**

* * *

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 108**

**Surprises et cachotteries**

La deuxième semaine de septembre passa à la vitesse de la lumière dans la vie des élèves de Poudlard et celle d'Harry plus particulièrement. A peine avait_-_il rendu les devoirs qu'il avait manqués que les professeurs se dépêchaient de leur en donner de nouveaux alors que l'année venait tout juste de commencer. Hermione mettait cette ardeur à les empêcher de s'endormir sur leurs lauriers sur le compte des derniers évènements. Il était certain que les professeurs avaient parfaitement saisi le message de Voldemort et se hâtaient_-_ils en conséquence de leur enfoncer le plus de notions dans la tête avant que ne sonnât l'heure des combats promise par le Choixpeau. C'était un fait, et personne ne mettait en doute cette interprétation, cependant, comme le fit remarquer Ron, ce ne serait pas à coup d'interrogations écrites que les Mangemorts de Voldemort les affronteraient. Ils durent néanmoins se plier au rythme imposé par le corps professoral et tout leur temps passait à la rédaction des devoirs et l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges. Coincé entre les cours de magie ancienne de Rogue et la surveillance d'Hermione, Harry n'avait guère de temps pour se désoler de l'absence de McGregor dans la salle commune du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il devait se contenter de l'apercevoir lors des repas, ou d'entendre de loin l'écho de sa voix. Tant mieux, se répétait_-_il pour se persuader du bien fondé de sa décision. Et lorsqu'il se laissait parfois aller à quelque rêverie la concernant, la baguette d'Hermione était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'aurait pas un trou au sommet du crâne à la fin de la semaine.

Heureusement pour lui, la jeune fille avait ses propres préoccupations et l'organisation du forum des associations de Poudlard l'accapara bientôt assez pour que ses amis pussent souffler un peu. Seul Ron resta quelque peu maussade. Tout d'abord, il avait beau multiplier les Trésor, Hony et autres petits mots tendres, Hermione ne lui concédait plus que la portion congrue de son attention. Ensuite, les sélections de Quidditch le mettaient dans un état nerveux proche de l'implosion. Harry le crut revenu à l'époque où il partait s'entraîner en cachette. Il aurait voulu le rassurer, lui dire qu'il aurait une place dans son équipe, mais Ron aurait voulu savoir laquelle et qui le remplacerait au poste de gardien et qui seraient les poursuiveurs et… et il n'en finirait pas de vouloir tout savoir. Le secret que Harry voulait garder jusqu'au week_-_end serait dévoilé trop tôt et… ça ne lui ferait que du bien de se sentir un peu en danger. Après tout Ron avait une légère tendance à s'installer dans la routine, et il ne donnait le meilleur de lui_-_même que lorsqu'il se sentait poussé aux fesses.

Ginny paraissait avoir repris son humeur plus sereine. Harry savait qu'elle avait vu McGregor et qu'elle avait parlé avec elle. Ginny avait confié au jeune homme qu'Ellie ne cherchait pas s'éloigner d'elle, mais que des évènements indépendants de sa volonté l'avait conduite à délaisser ses amis un moment. Nul doute que ce qui se passait dans le secret des cachots des Serpentard rendait la préfète de Sixième année moins disponible. Curieusement, cela rassurait Ginny. Harry lui était persuadé que ces évènements indépendants de la volonté de la sorcière qui faisait battre son cœur concernaient Malefoy et ses complots.

Le jeune Gryffondor passait le temps des cours qu'ils avaient en commun à surveiller le Serpentard. Son air satisfait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Une semaine après l'attaque du Zoo de Londres, la Gazette faisait encore état d'animaux en liberté et des conséquences diverses de cet évènement. Si les sortilèges d'agressivité n'étaient plus opérationnels depuis quelque temps déjà, le rappel incessant de cette triste journée donnait aux adeptes de Voldemort un regain de détermination et de véhémence. Ils se privaient de moins en moins de prédire l'avènement prochain de l'ordre des Ténèbres, même à portée d'oreille de certains professeurs dont ils ne craignaient ni la puissance magique, ni le verbe tranchant.

Ainsi, Crabbe et Goyle, en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, répétèrent_-_ils, au cas où on ne les aurait pas bien entendus, que le temps des Ténèbres serait bientôt là et que ceux qui ne plieraient pas genou devant le Maître étaient voués à la mort.

Malefoy, ce jour_-_là, éclata d'un rire malfaisant lorsque le professeur Hagrid les conduisit devant son enclos. Il siffla et un petit chien se précipita vers lui, tout joyeux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les montres dont Hagrid aimait la compagnie. C'était un petit chien, au pelage peu soigné apparemment, et à la queue fourchue. Hagrid l'appela Titan, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, et lui gratta le crâne avec tendresse, ce qui attira un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres de Malefoy. Le professeur demanda à quelle race appartenait ce chien et Hermione leva le doigt sous les ricanements de Crabbe et Goyle. Assez froide et l'œil sévère envers Hagrid, elle répondit que ce chien était un Crup, une race qui devrait être interdite puisque qu'elle avait été créée artificiellement par magie dans le but de s'attaquer aux moldus, et qu'elle ne voyait pas ce que cette bête venait faire dans un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Un peu embarrassé, Hagrid répondit qu'il avait pensé que puisque beaucoup se destinaient aux études d'Auror, ils seraient forcément amenés à rencontrer de telles bêtes, vu que nombre de mages noirs en possédaient et qu'il voulait les aider à repérer ces chiens qui, une fois qu'on avait raccourci leur appendice caudal n'avait plus rien qui les distinguaient d'un chien moldu…

_-_ Eux savent faire la différence entre un Sorcier et un Moldu ! s'exclama Nott froidement.

Quelque chose dans sa voix dit à Harry qu'il savait de quoi il parlait. Il se souvint également que c'était lui qui avait le premier réagi lorsque Hagrid leur avait amené une gerbilloise à crête.

Manifestement, Ron venait de se faire la même réflexion. Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Dis donc Nott ! l'apostropha_-_t_-_il. C'est pas chez ton père que les agents du Ministère ont démantelé un chenil illégal de Crup, il y a deux ans, juste après son arrestation ?

Nott se raidit. Il lança à Ron un regard assassin. Harry, lui, ne quittait pas des yeux le sourire venimeux de Malefoy. Le rire de Goyle s'éleva, dans un grognement de goret.

_-_ Oui, fit Hagrid d'un air sévère. Tous infestés de chizpurfles, réduits à manger ce qu'ils trouvaient, et agressifs envers tout le monde… On n'a pas le droit de traiter les animaux de cette manière !

_-_ Professeur Hagrid ! le reprit Hermione. Dois_-_je vous rappeler que ces animaux sont spécialisés dans la chasse au moldu ? Ce sont des bêtes dangereuses…

_-_ Ce n'est pas leur faute, plaida le demi géant. Ils ont été créés comme ça…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Le petit chien se frottait aux jambes d'Hagrid et réclamait des caresses.

_-_ Oui, fit Crabbe innocemment. Papa les appelle des Chiens Repousse_-_Moldus… Il voulait en acheter une meute mais les permis coûtaient trop chers.

_-_ Les permis ne coûtent presque rien, le coupa rudement Justin Finch_-_Fletchey. Je le sais, je voulais acheter un Kneazle cet été mais les délais d'attente étaient trop longs…

Ron se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ C'est parce que Percy n'a pas encore eu le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans le service, chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Chut ! fit Harry qui retenait son rire.

Il était curieux de la réponse de Crabbe.

_-_ Oui, refit Crabbe, mais pas au marché noir.

_-_ Tais_-_toi, crétin ! cracha Goyle.

_-_ Oh ! bien sûr ! riposta aussitôt Hermione. Le Ministère accepte de donner un permis pour UN Crup, mais pour toute une meute, ça m'étonnerait… Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il voulait en faire, ton père, de cette meute de Crups, hein, Crabbe ?

_-_ Ben… la chasse aux Moldus. Il dit qu'on s'amusera bien quand le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra.

Les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle murmurèrent. Les Serpentard hostiles à Malefoy, eux, semblaient habitués à de tels arguments. L'un d'entre eux fit même un signe à Harry, comme s'il jouait du violon, d'un air de profond ennui. Celui_-_ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'un sourire et il ne se rendit compte qu'Hagrid perdait patience que lorsque celui_-_ci poussa un long soupir d'énervement. Pourtant, ce fut un Poufsouffle qui dama le pion à tous ceux qui auraient volontiers fait taire les deux gorilles.

Justin Finch_-_Fletchey avança vers Crabbe et lui fit face.

_-_ Tu sais Crabbe, j'ai l'impression que ton Maître des Ténèbres, il a un sens de la rigolade très particulier. Et je doute que ce soit le même que le tien !

Le rire de Malefoy ressembla à un reniflement de mépris.

_-_Ce qui est sûr, Finch_-_Fletchey, c'est que les sang_-_de_-_bourbe comme toi ne goûteront certes pas la plaisanterie. Ce qui aurait été vraiment drôle, vois_-_tu, c'est que ce soit des Crups qui aient été lâchés dans les rues de Londres il y a une semaine aujourd'hui… Ils se seraient même chargés de ronger les charognes.

Le frisson qui parcourut Harry lui fit presque mal. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit chien qui agitait sa queue fourchue devant Ron en quête d'une caresse. Le jeune homme n'osait se baisser pour gratter le crâne de l'animal. Un seul coup d'œil à Hermione lui suffit pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait d'une telle familiarité.

_-_ Il est plein de chizpurfles, Ron ! dit_-_elle sèchement.

Les ricanements des Serpentard de Malefoy mirent le jeune Weasley mal à l'aise.

_-_ Hum ! fit Hagrid tout aussi gêné que son élève. Justement, c'est ce dont nous allons parler aujourd'hui… tenta_-_t_-_il pour sauver son cours. Qui peut me dire comment on débarrasse le pelage de ces pauvres bêtes des chizpurfles ?

_-_ On les tond ? hasarda la voix dégoûtée de Neville derrière tout le monde.

Quelques lazzis sifflèrent. Neville manifestement se tenait loin du chien et tout aussi manifestement, il en avait peur.

_-_ Tu n'as rien à craindre, Neville, le rassura Hagrid. Il est très gentil, tu sais… Il ne s'attaque pas aux sorciers…

_-_ Vous croyez qu'il fait la différence entre les vrais sorciers et… eux ?

Malefoy désigna d'un geste du menton, plein de morgue, les Gryffondor à quelques pas devant lui.

_-_ Oh j'ai une idée ! Si on se servait d'un Crup pour détecter les cracmols de l'école ? Hein ? Tu t'y colles le premier, Londubat ? Finalement, tu as peut_-_être raison d'avoir peur…

_-_ C'est peut_-_être toi, Malefoy, qui devrait avoir peur, dit calmement le Serpentard qui avait joué un air de violon.

_-_ Et pourquoi cela, Bobine ? railla Drago, sûr de lui.

_-_ Mais tu l'as dit toi_-_même : parce qu'il se régale de charogne et de pourriture. Et mon nom est Bobbins.

Crabbe et Goyle firent un pas en avant, les poings fermés.

_-_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Bobine ! grogna Crabbe.

Bobbins haussa les épaules.

_-_ Pourquoi attendre ?

_-_ Vraiment personne ne veut me dire comment on se débarrasse des chizpurfles ? réessaya Hagrid désespéré.

_-_ On leur met son poing dans la tête ? fit Ernie Mcmillan qui avançait vers les Serpentard, l'air tout aussi menaçant qu'eux.

_-_ Un coup de baguette suffira à nettoyer ses parasites ! fit Malefoy avec dédain.

Les clans se formaient déjà. Ron regardait Hermione avec effarement. Harry était partagé entre le désir de se jeter sur Malefoy pour lui faire regretter le mal qu'il faisait à McGregor et la certitude que si personne ne brisait là, l'affrontement allait tourner au massacre.

_-_ Professeur Hagrid ! dit la voix glacée d'Hermione. Je crois que vous devriez mettre un terme à ce cours…

_-_ Heu… oui… je le crois aussi Hermione, bredouilla Hagrid.

Il se mit entre les deux camps qui se faisaient pratiquement face à présent et déclara le cours terminé.

_-_ Dommage, laissa tomber Malefoy… Pour une fois où c'était intéressant…

Il jeta un dernier regard narquois à Hermione et tourna les talons, suivi par ses amis. Les autres se dispersèrent, qui déçu de n'avoir pu en découdre, qui soulagé que la bagarre n'eût finalement pas eu lieu. Hagrid se désespérait.

_-_ Mais pourquoi faut_-_il que cela arrive toujours dans mes cours ? gémit_-_il en prenant sous son bras le chien ravi d'une telle aubaine.

_-_ On se le demande ! ragea sévèrement Hermione, un œil noir sur l'animal qui la regardait en tirant une langue haletante.

Elle secoua la tête, avança la main vers le chiot qui lui lécha les doigts. Titan mordillait les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle soupira.

_-_ Je me demande comment le Ministère de la Magie a pu autoriser la création d'une telle créature… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est un décret proposé par la Cousine Araminta, sourit tristement Harry.

_-_ Qui ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Une cousine de la vieille Mrs Black, expliqua Harry, qui a essayé de faire passer une loi autorisant la chasse aux Moldus.

Neville frissonna. Il venait de penser à l'une des tapisseries de la tour de Gryffondor représentant une chasse à courre. La bête aux abois entourée de chiens et les chasseurs à cheval l'arc à la main prenaient soudain un aspect auquel il n'avait songé.

_-_ Je vais envoyer un courrier à Percy, déclara Ron. Il ferait bien je crois de jeter un œil dans les archives du Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques pour voir si on n'a pas demandé de nouveaux permis pour ces adorables petits chiens depuis peu…

_-_ Ce ne sont pas d'adorables petits chiens, Ron ! insista Hermione. Ce sont de redoutables armes anti_-_moldus…

_-_ On s'en sert aussi dans les décharges, continua Hagrid avec enjouement. Ils sont terribles, ils mangent vraiment n'importe quoi…

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit Hermione avec une pointe d'acidité.

_-_ Et ils sont formidables dans les terrains infestés de gnomes, aussi… Pas vrai Titan, hein, mon chien ? Il faut le voir débusquer tout ce qui se trouve dans un terrier… Et ce n'est qu'un bébé encore.

Le chien leva la tête et se mit à lécher la barbe d'Hagrid avec une ardeur débordant d'allégresse.

_-_ Vous savez Hagrid, reprit Hermione un peu désabusée. Ce n'est peut_-_être qu'un bébé encore, et nous sommes dans une zone interdite aux moldus, mais si jamais il en croisait un sur son passage, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

Elle leva un sourcil soupçonneux soudain.

_-_ Et d'ailleurs, questionna_-_t_-_elle. Où vous l'êtes_-_vous procuré ?

Hagrid fit quelques brrrmm brrmm embarrassés.

_-_ C'est un ami qui… hum… et en fait… donc… pourquoi pas ? C'était une bonne idée, non ?

Les quatre jeunes gens le regardèrent d'un air désolé. Il rougit, tandis que Titan s'accrochait à son épaule pour mâchouiller l'oreille du géant.

_-_ En fait, je voulais le donner à Graup pour son anniversaire… avoua_-_t_-_il en baissant la tête.

_-_ Son anniversaire ? s'étonna Ron, curieux qu'un géant stupide pût se souvenir de sa date d'anniversaire.

_-_ L'anniversaire de son arrivée ici, murmura Hagrid. Ça va bientôt faire deux ans maintenant. Et il se sent vraiment chez lui, mais il est un peu seul. Alors j'avais pensé qu'un peu de compagnie…

_-_ Heu… fit Harry, contemplant d'un air dubitatif la taille du chien et évaluant mentalement celle que devait à présent atteindre le demi_-_frère d'Hagrid. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur ?

_-_ Oh non ! Graup n'a pas peur des chiens, tu sais Harry.

_-_ Je crois qu'Harry voulait parler de Titan… corrigea Neville, lui aussi sceptique quant à la bonne marche d'une cohabitation Crup/Géant.

_-_ Oh mais je vais attendre qu'il grandisse un peu avant de l'offrir à Graup ! voulut les rassurer le garde forestier. Comme ça, il se perchera sur son épaule et il lui tiendra compagnie. Pas vrai, Titan ?

Le chiot jappa, il remua ses deux morceaux de queue et sauta à terre pour faire une fête endiablée aux cinq personnes présentes. Lorsque les jeunes gens repartirent pour se rendre dans la salle du déjeuner, Harry vit plusieurs fois Hermione secouer la tête d'un air accablé. Et alors qu'ils entraient dans le Hall, il l'entendit murmurer :

_-_ Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que ce sera la prochaine fois ?

Il voulut croire qu'elle parlait de l'engouement d'Hagrid pour les animaux dangereux.

…

Le soir même, Justin Finch_-_Fletchey attrapa le sillage d'Harry et ne le quitta pas d'une semelle pour lui faire part de ses réflexions quant aux combinaisons de sortilèges demandées par le jeune commandant en chef. Il en avait un calepin rempli. "Et tout ça rien que cet après_-_midi !" expliqua Justin avec fierté. L'effet Crup avait frappé, songea Harry. Justin pensait à la défense qu'il lui faudrait peut_-_être mener auprès des siens. Il s'était demandé comment faire face à une meute entière, de chiens ou d'hommes. Il avait trouvé une solution : le sortilège d'Immobilis qui permettait d'immobiliser plusieurs personnes ou créatures à la fois. Ensuite, il suffisait, de lancer des sorts divers pour désarmer les hommes et entraver les créatures. Il travaillait sur un sortilège de muselière, spécialement pour ces sales bêtes de Crup. Il lirait tous les livres de la bibliothèque, il questionnerait tous les professeurs s'il le fallait, y compris Rogue, mais il trouverait comment mettre ces monstres hors d'état de nuire. Harry l'écouta attentivement. Il prit note lui aussi. Et quand il monta se coucher, la tête pleine à éclater de sortilèges, de recommandations des professeurs, des récriminations d'Hermione, des jérémiades de Ron, et de l'absence insupportable de McGregor dans sa vie, il savait déjà qu'il dormirait très mal.

Ses rêves furent peuplés de chiens horribles, courrant sur la lande, hurlant à la lune, se jetant à l'assaut des murs du château. Puis, il courut lui_-_même dans Little Whining une meute aux trousses, de chiens et d'hommes, dans une chasse à l'homme haletante. Il courait jusqu'au 4, Privet Drive et tambourinait à la porte. Son oncle et sa tante riaient derrière la porte barricadée et Duddley se moquait de lui depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. La porte cédait juste quand les chiens se jetaient sur lui, la gueule ouverte. Il tombait en arrière, et se retrouvait dans les cachots des Serpentard où il cherchait en vain une McGregor qui, telle un fantôme, disparaissait dans un rire moqueur chaque fois qu'il allait se saisir d'elle. Il fit ainsi plusieurs cauchemars. Il ne s'endormit vraiment qu'au matin, quand il réussit à rattraper McGregor et à la tenir dans ses bras sans qu'elle se volatilisât. Ron le réveilla tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui prendre un baiser.

_-_ Je te hais ! grogna_-_t_-_il en retournant son oreiller sur sa tête pour grignoter quelques secondes de son rêve.

Ron se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu vas être en retard, Harry, le prévint_-_il. Je t'ai laissé dormir jusqu'au dernier moment, mais là, si tu n'es pas en bas dans dix minutes, tu vas encore rater le cours de Flitwick et je crois pas que le fait que tu ais besoin de repos soit encore une excuse valable.

Harry glissa un œil dans la chambre et il constata que ses camarades étaient déjà tous descendus. Ron lui_-_même était habillé et tenait ses livres sous son bras. Il regardait Harry en riant.

_-_ Quoi ? fit celui_-_ci en sautant hors du lit.

_-_ Ne t'en va pas ! Ne t'en va pas ! implora Ron, plié en deux. Tu tenais ton oreiller si fort que j'ai cru que tu allais t'étouffer avec.

Harry fut bien aise d'avoir à courir à la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Il fut ainsi dispensé de répondre. Il se passa de petit déjeuner également. Et il arriva juste à l'heure pour assister au cours du Professeur Flitwick. Il se montra très attentif, ne fut_-_ce que pour éviter les petits coups d'œil malicieux de Ron. Hermione le félicita pour le sérieux dont il fit preuve.

Le cours suivant fut plus facile et à la fois plus tendu. C'était son premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de l'année. Il avait raté les deux précédents. C'était stupide de se sentir aussi nerveux. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal c'était sa matière préférée, sa matière fétiche. Il ne pouvait que réussir. Le sourire d'Algie Londubat eut raison de ses craintes. Il lui souhaita la bienvenue et le garda près de lui pour présenter son cours.

_-_ Vos camarades vous en ont averti, nous avons commencé quelques révisions pendant votre absence. Mais à présent que vous voici à nouveau parmi nous, nous allons pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses…

Harry sourit. Certains de ses camarades pâlirent quelque peu… Les choses sérieuses, cela avait un goût d'irrémédiable, qui ne leur plaisait qu'à moitié.

Le professeur Londubat leur parla du cours de Septième Année, qui verrait les différentes manières de lutter contre les créatures classées comme très dangereuses par le Ministère. Le problème, comme le fit remarquer Seamus Finnigan, c'est qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'on leur prêtât un dragon ou une chimère pour qu'ils s'entraînassent dessus. De même en ce qui concernait les sortilèges de magie noire que leur livre de cours évoquait. Ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins entraînés à lancer le sortilège du bouclier réflecteur, mais cela suffirait_-_il contre des Mangemorts aguerris ou des créatures telles que les gerbilloises à crêtes de la Forêt Interdite ? N'avaient_-_ils à leur disposition que les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient déjà ? Algie Londubat leur déclara tout net qu'il était hors de question qu'il leur apprît des sorts de magie noire, ou des charmes qui s'apparentaient aux sortilèges Interdits et encore moins Impardonnables. Harry écoutait le cœur battant. Il vit avec angoisse le professeur Londubat lever les mains pour faire taire les questions.

_-_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit la semaine dernière, je ne décide pas des programmes scolaires ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec bonne humeur. Aussi devrons_-_nous nous en tenir aux textes ! Dois_-_je vraiment vous rappeler que vous passez vos ASPIC à la fin de l'année ?

Le silence qui lui répondit disait clairement que les ASPIC n'étaient guère dans les préoccupations immédiates de ses élèves. Certains même doutaient clairement que les examens fussent d'ailleurs la hantise principale de l'année.

_-_ Hum, reprit le professeur, cependant, quelques petits aménagements pourraient éventuellement être faits, à titre exceptionnel, bien entendu et avec l'assentiment de notre bien aimé directeur.

Il leva la main à nouveau pour faire taire les murmures satisfaits.

_-_ Pour le reste, j'imagine que vous serez tous présents au prochain rendez_-_vous de votre club de Duels…

Cette fois, il ne put empêcher les clameurs de fuser.

_-_ Et n'oubliez pas ! s'écria Seamus à la cantonade, les mains en porte_-_voix. Demain après midi, notre grand forum aux associations de Poudlard. Venez nombreux ! Ceux qui oseront passer outre cette manifestation seront convoqués dans le bureau de la Préfète en chef !

Hermione le menaça de sa baguette. Le rire d'Algie Londubat l'interrompit. Elle se contenta de fixer son camarade d'un air digne et ouvrit son livre quand le Professeur le leur demanda. Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa place quand Algie Londubat le retint.

_-_ Je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini avec vous, Mr Potter, dit_-_il en souriant. Il parait que vous avez affronté une créature classée parmi les plus dangereuses pour les sorciers et affrontée avec brio…

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Pardon, Professeur ?

Harry réfléchissait. De quoi parlait_-_il ? D'un troll ? Ce n'était pas au programme de septième année. D'un Basilic ? Ce serait plus qu'étonnant.

_-_ Voulez vous nous parler de la manière dont vous avez vaincu le dragon de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, Harry ?

_-_ Heu… Tout le monde connaît cette histoire, Monsieur, répliqua Harry mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas revenir sur ces épreuves. Elles le ramenaient toujours à la mort de Cedric et à ce face à face étrange dans le cimetière avec Voldemort. Et puis, il n'avait pas été très honnête non plus. Il avait averti Cedric, c'était un fait. Mais… Ce n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs.

_-_ Je le sais bien, mon garçon, reprenait le professeur Londubat. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis d'entendre à nouveau cette histoire, du point de vue du spécialiste de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal que vous êtes devenu…

Tous les yeux de ses camarades étaient fixés sur lui. Il se sentit rougir. Une énorme pression pesait à nouveau sur ses épaules. Elle ne le quitta pas quand il termina son récit et que le professeur interrogea les autres élèves sur les différentes manières de ne pas finir rôti. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Ron qui avait enregistré toutes les histoires que racontait Charlie au sujet de ses chers dragons. Il conserva cette tension en lui toute l'après midi durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans baguette qu'il eut avec le Professeur Londubat, juste après sa séance avec Rogue. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et sa nuque se raidissait à chaque effort pour repousser la puissance magique du professeur.

Il se rendit compte, lorsqu'il rejoignit ses camarades dans la salle des Gryffondor, qu'ils étaient tous sur les nerfs. Hermione criait après Seamus qui riait d'un rire nerveux chaque fois qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Dean ne lui était d'aucun secours, secoué d'un fou rire lui aussi.

Ron ne cessait de dire que les sélections avaient lieu le lendemain matin et que tout irait bien. Ginny claqua la porte, agacée par les questions incessantes d'Hermione sur sa présence au Forum des Associations. Le repas fut perturbé par les sautes d'humeur de chacun, les réflexions acerbes des uns et les réponses irritées des autres. La douleur dans les muscles du cou d'Harry s'accentuait. Il s'empêchait de tourner la tête de quelque côté que ce fût. A toutes les tables, y compris à celle des Serpentard, on lui faisait des signes de la main. Les conversations tournaient toutes autour du même sujet, les sélections du lendemain.

Tout lui rappelait qu'il devrait choisir treize joueurs, et se mettre à dos le reste de l'école. Il envia Malone et le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigle. Il envia même Malefoy, qui n'avait pas de problème de ce genre. Il ne risquait pas de décevoir quiconque, vu que personne ne mettait d'espoir en lui. Il songea un instant à la panique que ce serait dans les tribunes lors du premier match officiel, surtout dans celle des Serpentard. Et puis, il faudrait veiller au grain au sein de l'équipe. Faire cohabiter tout ce petit monde, toutes ces petites vanités, tous ces amours_-_propres et ces a priori… Son travail de capitaine ne serait pas simple cette année, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'appuyer sur Ron. S'il le désignait comme entraîneur, peut_-_être lui pardonnerait_-_il d'avoir douté de lui ? Non, s'il le nommait entraîneur, il le ferait parce qu'il n'y avait personne de mieux à ce poste, et non pour racheter son amitié. Avait_-_il besoin de la racheter, d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, Ron avait un peu grincé des dents, il avait boudé un certain temps, mais il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber.

Harry se leva de table. Cette ambiance l'étouffait. Ron lui demanda s'il allait bien et s'il pouvait lui parler quelques minutes. Harry soupira.

_-_ Ecoute, Ron, je n'ai pas envie de parler Quidditch ce soir.

_-_ C'est pas pour parler Quidditch, répondit Ron avec un regard de comploteur.

Ils quittèrent la table et la salle tous les deux pour se rendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons encore calme à cette heure. Harry s'assit à une table retirée et se balança sur sa chaise, les doigts croisés sur sa nuque douloureuse. Ron prit place en face de lui et parla à voix basse.

_-_ Vendredi prochain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, chuchota_-_t_-_il. Si on lui fait une surprise, tu marches avec nous ?

_-_ Quel genre de surprise ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Ben… il faudrait que tu te dévoues pour l'éloigner un moment de la Salle des Quatre Maisons afin que nous puissions la décorer en cachette… tu vois, banderoles lumineuses et tout le tralala…

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Je ne suis pas certain qu'Hermione soit sensible à ce genre de chose Ron… je crois qu'elle préfèrerait quelque chose de plus… intime.

Ron lui sourit.

_-_ T'inquiète pas, c'est prévu aussi… Alors tu es d'accord ?

_-_ Bien sûr, accepta Harry. Je la retiendrai le temps qu'il faudra dans le labo.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à prendre ton miroir, je t'avertirai quand vous pourrez descendre…

Le visage radieux de Ron faisait plaisir à voir. La salle se remplit brusquement dans un concert de rires et d'appels. Grenouille et ses amies saluèrent les garçons avec force gloussements. Toutes les tables furent bientôt prises d'assaut et les conversations se mirent en route. L'ambiance studieuse et calme de la semaine avait fait place à celle du vendredi soir. Ginny accourut jusqu'à la table de son frère.

_-_ Alors, s'exclama_-_t_-_elle très vite car Hermione arrivait derrière elle, il est d'accord ?

Harry se mit à rire. Toute la tension accumulée durant la semaine et cette fin de journée retomba brusquement. Ron se leva pour accueillir la Préfète en Chef. Il se saisit du calepin qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains et le glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

_-_ On est vendredi soir, Hony ! Tu te souviens, tu m'accordes ton temps ce soir, et moi je te laisse jouer les organisatrices demain après midi…

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas encore fini de…

Ginny poussa son frère et son amie vers la sortie.

_-_ Tu auras tout le temps demain, pendant les sélections ! dit_-_elle. Au fait, Ron ! N'oublie pas que tu dois être en forme demain si tu veux avoir une chance d'être dans une équipe… Je viendrai frapper à la porte du bureau d'Hermione dans… une heure !

_-_ Très drôle, Ginny ! se moqua Ron en entraînant Hermione hors de la pièce.

Celle_-_ci trouva encore le moyen de rappeler à Ginny de faire régner l'ordre dans la salle commune.

_-_ Mais oui, bien sûr ! répliqua Ginny.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Rien ! répondit_-_il enfin. Et tout seul !

Il recommença à se balancer sur sa chaise, les mains sur sa tête.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il à son tour.

Il n'entendit pas la réponse de Ginny. Il laissa retomber lourdement la chaise au sol et posa les mains sur la table, comme un enfant pris en faute de mauvaise tenue.

_-_ Remets_-_toi, Potter ! s'exclama la voix moqueuse de McGregor dans le dos de Ginny. Je ne vais pas te mettre une retenue parce que tu te tiens mal… Quoi que… ajouta_-_t_-_elle juste après un coup d'œil à son insigne.

Ginny se retourna avec enthousiasme vers son amie.

_-_ Ellie ! Enfin ! Te voilà de retour parmi nous ! Tu nous as manqué, tu sais…

_-_ Je sais, fit Ellie, manifestement satisfaite de cet accueil. Mais j'avais quelques petites mises au point de rentrée à mettre en place…

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu.

_-_ Et ton épaule, elle a été remise en place elle aussi ? ironisa Harry.

_-_ Laisse mon épaule tranquille Potter. Elle est plus solide que tu ne le crois…

Elle toisa Harry qui se sentit obligé de relever le menton avec défi.

_-_ Oh… à propos ! fit_-_elle. Vous aurez un spectateur de plus lors des sélections de demain. Le Professeur Rogue a obligeamment rappelé à Malefoy que seuls les joueurs qui auront passé les sélections pourront faire partie de son équipe.

Harry grimaça. Encore un mauvais moment en perspective. Ellie lui rendit sa grimace. Manifestement, le capitaine Serpentard ne s'était pas privé de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait de ces sélections.

_-_ Et vous aurez, j'en ai peur, moins de candidats Serpentard que prévu… Je suis désolée, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Mais Malefoy a des arguments… frappants…

_-_ Crabbe et Goyle ? grogna Harry.

_-_ Entre autres… murmura McGregor.

_-_ C'était ça tes petites mises au point de rentrée ? demanda Ginny avec inquiétude.

_-_ Entre autres… répéta McGregor.

Harry sentit son regard se poser sur le sien, durant quelques secondes intenses. Puis, elle détourna les yeux, sourit à Ginny et lui fit un signe de tête.

_-_ On y va ? Où est Lovegood ?

_-_ Au labo, je suppose…

Harry était encore sous le choc de ce regard profond et appuyé. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit Ginny lui demander s'il voulait aller avec elles.

_-_ Au labo d'Hermione ? bredouilla_-_t_-_il alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses sens. Avec vous deux et Luna ?…

Harry se demanda si son amie ne se moquait pas de lui. A cet instant, Malone, ainsi que toute l'ancienne équipe des Poufsouffle se montra sur le pas de la porte.

_-_ Oh Potter ! clama Malone. Tu sais déjà quels joueurs tu vas prendre dans ton équipe ?

_-_ Si je le savais, j'aurais pas besoin d'assister aux sélections, Malone ! répondit à haute voix Harry.

Il se leva d'un bond alors que les têtes des intéressés présents se tournaient vers lui. Il sentait la douleur dans ses cervicales revenir au galop.

_-_ Attendez_-_moi, les filles, dit_-_il à voix plus basse. Je viens avec vous.

Ils traversèrent tous les trois la salle commune et Malone sourit à Ginny.

_-_ Dis_-_donc, Weasley… t'as pas changé d'avis ? Pourquoi tu veux pas faire partie de mon équipe ?

L'un de ses camarades se pencha à son oreille et tandis que les trois jeunes gens arrivaient sur le seuil de la salle, la voix de Malone reprit :

_-_ Allez Weasley… S'il te plait ! Tu seras même pas obligée de devenir la petite amie du capitaine pour faire partie de l'équipe…

Harry se retourna brutalement vers les éclats de rire. Il pointa sa baguette sur Malone.

_-_ On se retrouvera sur le terrain, Malone, le menaça_-_t_-_il en souriant pour donner le change.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre dans le couloir les filles qui riaient comme des bossues.

_-_ C'est malin, Ginny ! Grommela_-_t_-_il. Je te l'avais dit que tu réussirai à me faire passer pour un mufle !… Tais_-_toi, McGregor !

La jeune Serpentard éclata à nouveau de rire. Les quelques condisciples qu'ils croisèrent dans les escaliers leur sourirent, gagnés par l'hilarité des filles et amusés par l'air contrarié d'Harry. Celui_-_ci leur rappela que la discrétion s'imposait tandis qu'ils approchaient du laboratoire d'Hermione. Les filles se turent, Harry tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et, sur un rapide coup d'œil sur les alentours désertés, il entra.

_-_ Désolé, Neville ! fit_-_il alors que Ginny et McGregor entraient derrière lui.

Neville leur fit un signe de la main, Luna suspendue à ses lèvres.

_-_ Pas grave, dit enfin Neville quand il put parler. On vous attendait…

_-_ On voit ça… railla McGregor.

Harry la menaça discrètement du doigt.

_-_ Quoi ? s'offusqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tais_-_toi, McGregor…

Harry tourna la tête vers Neville et Luna. Il faillit éclater de rire et évita de regarder vers Ellie.

_-_ Heu… Neville, ton rouge à lèvres a débordé, ne put_-_il s'empêcher de dire.

Luna prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et entreprit d'essuyer les lèvres du jeune homme, avec des gestes lents et précis. Puis elle essuya les siennes avec tout autant d'application.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Ginny avec intérêt. Qu'est_-_ce que ça donne ?

Harry ouvrit des yeux éberlués sur elle, tout en fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de McGregor qui s'amusait énormément de son air ébahi. Neville prit le mouchoir des mains de Luna et nettoya tendrement le coin de sa joue, où le rouge à lèvres avait filé.

_-_ Celui_-_ci ça va, dit_-_il. Faudra peut_-_être faire quelque chose pour le goût, parce qu'il est encore un peu fort… mais je n'ai pas fait d'allergie, cette fois.

_-_ Et pour le parfum ? poursuivit Ginny.

Luna ouvrit le décolleté de sa robe pour montrer son cou et sa gorge.

_-_ Pas d'irritation non plus, déclara_-_t_-_elle. Mais Neville n'est pas satisfait de l'odeur.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vraiment cela, répondit Neville en lorgnant sur l'échancrure de la robe, c'est qu'il me fait éternuer… Il faut que je voie pourquoi…

_-_ C'est pas grave, fit Ginny. Tu n'auras qu'à pas coller ton nez dans le cou de Luna jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une douche.

Elle cochait un parchemin, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle le brandit vers McGregor.

_-_ C'est parfait ! la semaine prochaine on lance les commandes !

Elle tendit la main vers ses camarades. McGregor, Neville et Luna mirent la leur dans la sienne.

Harry essayait de remettre toutes les informations en place. Il renonça à comprendre.

_-_ Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

Luna battit des paupières, Neville sourit. McGregor se moquait incontestablement de lui. Ginny disposa sur la table une série de petites boites et les lui présenta d'un geste grandiloquent.

_-_ Harry, permets_-_moi de te présenter la toute nouvelle gamme de produits de beauté et maquillage : **_Sortilèges de Coquettes_**. Tout est fabriqué artisanalement, dans notre modeste laboratoire, de manière naturelle. Voici mes associés : Neville Londubat, maître es plantes et créateur de parfums. Luna Lovegood, testeuse en chef de nos produits. Spécialiste de la stratégie de vente. Ellie McGregor, ministre des finances de notre groupe, spécialiste des envoûtements de potions et parfums. Et moi_-_même, maître des alambics, découvreuse de recettes originales et créatrice de sortilèges exclusifs…

Ginny fit une révérence devant Harry stupéfait.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'Hermione sait ce que tu fais dans son laboratoire ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle vient nous aider de temps à autre.

_-_ Pour vérifier qu'on ne lui abîme pas son joli labo, ajouta McGregor sur un sourire entendu.

_-_ Mais comment avez_-_vous pu mettre tout cela en œuvre ? s'étonna Harry. Il faut un certain investissement, tout de même…

_-_ Nous avons déjà fait quelques bénéfices, déclara McGregor avec fierté. Sur mes sages avis, Ginny a ouvert un institut d'esthétique dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Son carnet de rendez_-_vous est déjà plein.

_-_ Tu monnayes tes sortilèges de coquettes ? s'écria Harry, balançant entre l'indignation de voir leur QG transformé en salon de beauté et l'irritation de n'avoir pas été mis au courant.

_-_ Et mes conseils de beauté : nouvelle coupe, soins du visage, conseils diététiques… Comment crois_-_tu que Lavande a retrouvé la ligne l'année dernière ? se mit à rire Ginny.

_-_ Avec ce que Ginny a déjà gagné, renchérit Neville avec enthousiasme, nous avons pu nous procurer les flacons nécessaires au conditionnement grâce aux jumeaux Weasley qui nous ont eu des prix de gros, ainsi que les ingrédients divers et les semis pour les plantes. Mrs Chourave est d'accord pour me laisser un coin du potager pour mes plantations…

_-_ Papa est d'accord pour imprimer les étiquettes à coller sur les flacons, ajouta Luna.

Harry se gratta la gorge. Il fixa son regard sur Ginny, la digne sœur de ses deux jumeaux de frères.

_-_ Et ça rapporte bien votre petite affaire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pour l'instant, il est évident que cela ne nous rapporte que l'espoir d'avoir du succès, se moqua McGregor. Mais mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait savoir laisser filer un peu l'argent avant de le voir revenir… Et je suis sûre que cette affaire est un investissement sûr…

_-_ Tu as lu ça dans les feuilles de thé, se moqua_-_t_-_il.

Harry était légèrement agacé. Parce que son père avait été co_-_gestionnaire de la Banque Gringott's, elle s'imaginait être une spécialiste financière.

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Non ! sur la tête de Bulstrode quand elle a eu le prospectus des **_Coquettes _**entre les mains… et juste au moment où ses yeux tombaient sur le nom de Weasley… Son visage s'est allongé de six pieds de long… Tous ses espoirs s'envolaient tout à coup ! Croyez_-_moi, il y a de quoi faire dans cette école.

_-_ J'espère que vous réussirez, leur souhaita Harry, avec une aigreur qu'il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Parce qu'à quatre, il vous faudra faire pas mal de bénéfice pour vous en sortir…

McGregor et Ginny échangèrent un sourire.

_-_ Les bénéfices contribueront à l'effort de guerre… précisa McGregor.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Harry.

_-_ Il faut pas mal d'ingrédients pour les bombes à estourbinette et autres potions de soin que fabrique Hermione, expliqua Ginny. Les jumeaux participent, mais on ne peut leur demander de tout fournir non plus, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Et oui Potter ! reprit McGregor. Le nerf de la guerre…

Harry se laissa enfin tomber sur le banc à côté de Luna. Il ne savait que dire de plus. A part peut_-_être :

_-_ Est_-_ce que Ron est au courant ?

Les quatre associés se regardèrent discrètement.

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux pas que ça s'ébruite de trop pour l'instant… risqua Neville. Et Ron ne sait pas vraiment tenir sa langue.

Harry était abasourdi.

_-_ Et vous avez organisé tout ça en moins de quinze jours ? demanda_-_t_-_il, complètement renversé.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! répondit McGregor. Nous sommes capables de grandes choses à nous quatre, mais il faut ce qu'il faut quand même… Et la précipitation n'est pas la mère de la réussite ! Non, nous avions déjà envisagé les choses l'année dernière…

_-_ Ginny nous a contactés, Luna et moi, à la rentrée, quand j'ai demandé à Hermione si je pouvais utiliser son labo pour élaborer mes parfums, et nous avons dit oui, compléta Neville sur un sourire. Et puis j'adore tester les rouges à lèvres que fabrique Ginny…

_-_ Une chance que tu aies la peau sensible, Londubat… se moqua McGregor.

Neville embrassa d'un baiser furtif les lèvres de Luna, dans un froncement de nez ridicule. Harry fit une grimace et détourna les yeux. Il comprenait bien qu'on eût tu ces préparatifs à Ron. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait_-_on rien dit à lui ? C'était un peu sa guerre à lui aussi, tout de même. Et les toilettes c'était aussi le QG de l'AD ! Une amertume grandissante lui serrait le cœur.

_-_ Vous faites de sacrés cachottiers tous les quatre… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ On n'a jamais rien caché, répondit Ginny avec évidence.

_-_ Non, fit aigrement Harry. Mais vous ne m'avez rien dit ! Je suis pourtant le premier concerné, non ?

Il sentit sur lui le regard éberlué de Luna et il se sentit stupide.

_-_ On en a parlé devant toi, dit la jeune fille.

_-_ C'est vrai que tu avais d'autres préoccupations, admit Neville un peu gêné.

_-_ Oui, renchérit Ginny, un peu plus cinglante… la bonne excuse pour s'éloigner de tous et de tout…

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

_-_ Vous auriez quand même pu m'en parler clairement, non ? essaya_-_t_-_il avec mauvaise foi.

_-_ Pourquoi ? questionna McGregor. Tu veux tester les rouges à lèvres toi aussi, Potter ?

Un éclair passa dans le regard d'Harry. Ginny poursuivit, sur le même ton cassant :

_-_ C'est vrai ça, Harry… Nous n'avions pas à te demander ton autorisation. Tu as des oreilles pour entendre. Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que peuvent raconter tes amis, c'est ton problème… Ne viens pas te plaindre s'ils te laissent en dehors de leurs affaires…

Harry se mordit la langue. Il haussa les épaules. Il préféra se tourner vers Neville.

_-_ Et depuis quand tu fabriques du parfum toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il âprement. Tu n'en avais jamais parlé…

Neville rougit. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_ Je dis pas trop que je fais des parfums, tu sais… Les plantes médicinales ça passe encore, les fleurs… on te regarde bizarrement… J'ai commencé à Noël dernier. J'ai installé des alambics dans le grenier de la maison de ma grand_-_mère, parce qu'elle n'y va jamais. C'est Oncle Algie qui me les a procurés. J'ai étudié à la bibliothèque toute l'année dernière pour savoir comment on distillait des huiles essentielles, j'ai testé durant les vacances de Pâques… Et cet été je me suis lancé. Il m'a bien fallu un mois pour réussir à sortir quelque chose de bon… mais maintenant, j'arrive à faire ce que je veux, ou presque. Bien sûr, ici, je produis en petite quantité…

_-_ C'est mieux, intervint Luna avec assurance. On peut parler de parfum exclusif… c'est plus vendeur… et c'est la vérité.

Neville la regarda avec adoration. Il se pencha vers son oreille et se mit à éternuer.

_-_ Il faut vraiment que je trouve ce qui ne va pas dans ce parfum_-_là… s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Ce doit être la goutte d'essence de pivoine… Je savais bien que j'avais raté cette décantation… Mais j'aime beaucoup les pivoines…

McGregor leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête. Harry était toujours furieux. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de cela. Il eut soudain comme un vertige. A côté de combien de choses était_-_il passé encore ? A côté des problèmes de McGregor dans sa Maison. A côté des angoisses de Ron à propos du Quidditch. A côté des inquiétudes d'Hermione le concernant. A côté de l'aide que ses amis auraient pu lui apporter en ces premiers jours difficiles… Il eut soudain l'impression d'un grand vide de quinze jours depuis la rentrée.

Une main sur son bras le ramena dans le labo d'Hermione. Luna le considérait avec inquiétude.

_-_ Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu es fâché ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ S'il est fâché, il ne peut l'être que contre lui_-_même ! déclara Ginny en ramenant en arrière sa chevelure rousse. S'il était plus attentif aux autres, il ne lui arriverait pas de mésaventures de ce genre.

Elle releva le menton. Harry ne répondit pas. Il détourna les yeux qui se posèrent malgré lui sur McGregor. Elle souriait. Le regard qu'elle glissa à Harry de sous ses longs cils bruns le fit rougir un peu.

Il sauta sur l'occasion de changer de sujet quand Ginny lui proposa de les aider à remplir les étiquettes provisoires –en attendant les officielles promises par Mr Lovegood. Il s'appliqua à calligraphier **_Les Sortilèges de Coquettes _**sur les parchemins que lui tendait McGregor. Neville et Luna marquait le nom du produit et son utilisation, Ginny et Ellie se chargeaient de la composition et des ingrédients. Au début attentifs, afin de ne pas se tromper, les jeunes gens reprirent bientôt leurs conversations. Neville leur apprit qu'il avait recueilli dans la serre les derniers pétales des dernières roses de septembre pour en faire un parfum pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Il l'appellerait Roses de Septembre, ce serait une création unique spécialement pour leur amie. Luna en avait dessiné le flacon et ils avaient envoyé le dessin et les dimensions chez le souffleur de verre de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Ils attendaient sa réponse pour que l'Oncle Algie pût se rendre au village chercher le précieux paquet en personne. Ils dévièrent sur la reconstruction du village. Neville, toujours grâce aux informations d'Algie, savait que les travaux allaient grand train. Tout n'était pas encore sur pieds, loin de là, mais la plupart des échoppes avait rouvert durant l'été. Les artisans avaient mis les bouchées doubles, les villageois la main à la pâte, le Ministère la main à la poche, enfin… un peu. L'activité commerçante avait repris. Les Trois Balais et Mrs Rosmerta se relevaient doucement de ce coup du sort. Les jeunes gens regrettèrent les sorties à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard, qui, ils le savaient officiellement à présent, étaient annulées pour l'année. Ils se turent dans un soupir mélancolique. Ils délaissèrent un instant leur plume et leur parchemin. Neville haussa les épaules en regardant Luna : pas de chocolat chaud chez Madame Piedodu pour la Saint Valentin cette année non plus … Puis ils recommencèrent à écrire, en silence tout d'abord. Harry fit passer son morceau de papier à Luna. Il tendit la main vers celui que McGregor lui présentait. Il la remercia d'un sourire. Ginny se remit à parler. Elle racontait les derniers potins du collège, les paris qui circulaient sur la composition des futures équipes de Quidditch, les couples qui commençaient à se former, et autres ragots plus ou moins vrais, plus ou moins faux… Neville bavardait et, de temps à autre, Luna faisait une petite réflexion éthérée, qu'elle était seule à comprendre. McGregor ne disait rien. Elle tendait à Harry parchemin après parchemin sans se départir de son petit sourire en coin.

Harry prenait les étiquettes en silence. Que lui importait qu'il n'y eût pas cette année de sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Que lui importait que la guerre se rapprochât inexorablement ? Que lui importait que dès le lendemain il leur fallût se replonger dans l'ambiance malsaine de sédition ? Que lui importait que McGregor s'éloignât de lui à nouveau dès qu'ils auraient passé la porte du laboratoire ? Que lui importait que les gestes qu'ils n'auraient jamais l'un envers l'autre ne fussent pas autre chose que le frôlement furtif de leurs doigts sur le papier qu'ils se passaient ? Que les mots les plus doux qu'ils échangeraient ne seraient que des mots d'élémentaire politesse ? Il semblait à Harry que les sourires de la jeune fille se faisaient moins narquois et ses regards plus spontanés. Il passait en ces quelques heures dérisoires et vaines les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps. Il gardait au cœur ce délicieux malaise qui le prenait quand il pensait à elle. Demain, il serait temps de songer à l'oublier, comme il se l'était promis. Demain, il passerait à autre chose, ou **_il ferait avec_**... Du moins il essaierait. Comment ? Il l'ignorait. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait imaginer **_faire sans_** cette sensation de frisson qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix, qu'il l'apercevait, ou qu'elle posait son regard de bronze sur lui, comme si elle lui lançait un Horripilis à chaque fois… C'était sans doute cela. Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Et il espérait malgré tout ne jamais trouver le contre_-_sort aux charmes de McGregor.

* * *

_**RAR chap 107**_

**_samikitty :le mystére s'épaissit autour de Sevy et les persos ont des réactions étranges, quelques fois._** Etranges ? Non logiques dans la mesure des circonstances… mais bien sûr elles peuvent paraître étranges pour qui ne connaît pas les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire…

**_cemeil_****_ : C'est mignon! Rogue qui veut "veiller" sur les nuits d'Harry! _**Il veille surtout sur son investissement… **_Mais alors le must dans ce chapitre, c'est la petite conversation entre Malefoy et Harry. Tiens... il est marqué... comme quoi les pièces de l'échiquier sont vraiment les bonnes. _**Pas si bête Ron, finalement…. **_Harry a peut-être encore des progrès à faire face à MacGregor du côté des répliques cinglantes mais face à Malefoy, on peut prononcer l'égalité. Quoiqu'Harry obtient un léger avantage en dissertant sur la principale qualité de sa maison: "c'est qu'il en faut autant, sinon plus, pour dire non, que pour accomplir des actes héroïques." Celle-là, je la note! _**Oui mais elle n'est pas tout à fait de moi… C'est quand même Dumbledore qui a dit dans le T1 : qu'il faut autant de courage pour s'opposer à ses amis que pour affronter le danger…  
**_La manière dont Ron s'acharne à vouloir caser sa soeur avec son meilleur ami est hilarante! Cependant, il semble avoir enfin compris que ses efforts seront vains. _**Oui… quoi que… avec Ron…. **_Cruel dilmene pour Severus... Lucius ou Remus? Tout ceci pour mettre quelqu'un sous la dent de Maugrey pour éviter un autre "incident"? _**Et faire que l'ambiance au sein de l'Ordre soit plus facile à vivre…**_Dur dur pour notre cher profeseur de potions…_** Très dur même ! **ps: j'espère que tes problèmes d'écriture japonaise vont se résoudre!** Je crois pas non, c'est un problème de transcription due à la messagerie. Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai les reviewes sur quand même.

craup : **_Allons bon! V'la aut'chose. Rogue est mis dans une position difficile et Dumbledore qui demande (à sa manière) à Harry d'intervenir pour arranger les choses. On sait que celui-ci peut intervenir en possédant Maugrey, mais Rogue lui fait faire ... des potions Que vas-tu encore nous trouver ? _**Si tu savais ! **_Quant au couple Harry/ McGregor, il faudra probablement un évènement fort pour qu'ils se rapprochent enfin. Va-t-elle se retrouver à l'infirmerie ?_** Où Harry pourrait à son tour la voir fumer des oreilles ? hum… quelle vision charmante… ha mais ! Nom d'un Crup ! Les hippogriffes volent bas cette année !

**_diablotin :je ne sé pas si cette question a été posé car tu ma refusé kil devienne animagus non déclaré ou au contraire déclaré donc ce ke j'aimeré savoir cé si harry dans les futurs chaps apprendra la magie sans baguette ?_** Ni déclaré ni non déclaré… Quant à la magie sans baguette, c'est ce qu'il apprend avec Rogue depuis un bon moment déjà…

**_Angie Black_****_ : Dommage que Rogue sorte la tête de son cachot à au moment ou Harry sort le coup du "non" qui demande autant sinon plus de courage que d'aller vers le Voldemort._** Dommage ? je pense au contraire que c'est une bonne chose pour tout le monde… et pas seulement parce que l'apparition du prof a mis fin à la scène qui risquait de mal tourner… **_Même moi j'ai eu mal pour ce cher Severus qui de plus, va devoir livrer un ancien ami à qui il a fait la promesse de veiller sur son fils... il le considère encore comme un ami à ce que j'ai compris, et il dit à Harry de ne pas le juger, Malefoy père nous cacherait-il des choses qui nous feraient le voir sous un autre angle ?_** Non. C'est Rogue qui le voit différemment que nous nous le voyons. C'est normal, ils sont amis.

**_Alixe_****_ : "Harry quitta la fenêtre sans attendre d'autre réponse de Ron" Ouais, vaut mieux, la réponse aurait pu décevoir Hermione ! (heureusement qu'elle n'a rien entendu) _**Ce qui prouve bien que Ron n'a toujours rien compris à la relation qu'il entretient avec Hermione.  
**_Ayako_****_ : Avant de réagir sur le chapitre je vais réagir sur une RaR... Comme ça je ne tiendrais pas deux jours avec Sev ? (…) _**J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça… **_hem plus serieusement je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec toi...certes il est amer...ça c'est certain mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il n'arrive pas à ouvrir son coeur...surtout si la personne en face de lui est vraiment complementaire et compréhensive... comme le disais si bien un perso d'un manga que je lis sur un perso que j'adôre et qui ressemble à Sev (oui on s'en serait douté mais...) bref cette femme disait " les hommes blessés ne savent pas soigner leur plaies, leur coeur continue à saigner jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent quelqu'un qui les aident." et je trouve que cette phrase peutt aler vraiment bien à Sev...mais bon faut qu'il trouve la perle rare..._** Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas possible. Je dis simplement que non seulement il faudrait trouver quelqu'un qu'il ne ferait pas fuir, mais ensuite il faudrait qu'il veuille se laisser soigner… et tu sais ce qu'on dit : on ne fait pas boire un âne qui n'a pas soif… **_mais pourquoi Ellie ne veut-elle pas vouarreuh Ginny? je trouve ça préoccupant...c'est le premeier stade de la déprime. Donc il faut qu'elle resiste et prouve qu'elle existeuh..._** T'inquiète pas, McGregor elle est plutot du genre « Persiste et signe ! »  
**_Et là j'avoue que tu m'en bouches un coin sur la relation Lucius/Sev... car je me pose des questions existencielles genre lulu savait-t-il que Sev etait un espuion?_** Non. **_Voulait-il protéger fiston de a mangemorattitude? _**Non plus. Il a placé son fils sous la protection du directeur de sa maison. Pour lui donner tous les atouts en main : le nom, la fortune, la reconnaissance, le sang… et l'assurance qu'on ne l'embêtera pas sans trouver à qui parler… **_mais surtout Sev va-t-il le dénoncer?_** Ha ! jusqu'où ira la loyauté de Rogue envers Malefoy… jusqu'à le laisser tomber entre les mains de ses anciens amis, ou le livrer à ses ennemis ? S'il le livre, une chose est sûre : il sera sauf… le maître en sera fort courroucé, mais il pourra toujours bénéficier d'une protection en échange des renseignements qu'il pourra fournir… mais d'un autre côté… oui, c'est un cruel dilemme pour Severus… **_ou lulu ira-till voir maugrey de lui même? _**Heu là faut pas rêver quand même….  
**_tu sais que tu fais une fic pas reposante?_** MDR ! A qui le dis_-_tu !

PS : ta review sur le chap 27 était passée, mais sans nom…

**_Lyla : Pour la Bruyère, je crois que j'ai une piste! Bruyère, c'est vert non? et on dit bien, blancj'attends, bleuje veux, vertj'espère!_** Non, la bruyère est rose, ou mauve, parfois tirant vers le bleu… mais ce n'a rien à voir avec la couleur…  
**_sinon, je trouve Remus un peu, comment dire? Il doit passer un peu trop de temps avec Rogue je crois!lol _**Non, il passe trop de temps tout seul, tout simplement…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Halala, le ptit Rogue qui s'inquiète du sommeil de son apprenti, si c'est pas touchant ça... _**comme je le disais plus haut, c'est plutot de l'intérêt de sa mission dont il est question… **_HA NAN! Il a osé se faire tatouer! Bin zut alors j'me suis plantée! L'est moins douillet que je pensais, blondinet!_** Il n'a peut_-_être pas eu le choix non plus hein… pour sauver l'honneur de son nom… et qui sait la tête de son père… **_Héhé, il pensait qu'Harry ferait le fier et tout, mais il sait rester modeste, le Harry! Il se prend pas pour le centre du monde, LUI!_** Quoi que… parfois**_… Rha, mais qu'il est maladroit avec Ellie, c'est pas possible! Bon je sais qu'il veut pas sortir avec elle pour sa propre sécurité et tout et tout! Mais on s'en fichheuuh! Il la plaque contre le mur et il lui roule une pelle! NAn mais!_** Heu… tu vois je verrais plutôt l'inverse moi… je sais pas pourquoi…  
**_Bin moi j'dis, faut livrer Lucius, même si c'est son ami, et que Remus, pas vraiment... Faut savoir ce qui est bon pour l'Ordre! Et perso je préfère que Maugrey réduise Malefoy père (et fils aussi pourquoi pas!) en charpie, plutôt que notre loup-garou préféré!_** Hahahhahaha ! oui ! je crois que tout le monde préfèrerait cela… sauf les fans de Lucius bien sûr…

**_Alya Zmieikissila_**_** : Quel drôle de tableau que Malefoy en train de récurer une table... ;**-_) oui surtout quand Rogue le compare à un Elfe de Maison…  
**_Pourquoi Dumbledore veut-il absolument retrouver Malefoy pour le livrer à Maugrey... avant que Tom ne le trouve ?_** C'est un argument auquel Rogue sera peut_-_être sensible… et ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Et Dumbledore ne souhaite pas la mort de Malefoy. Il souhaite simplement qu'il arrête de nuire. **_Malefoy n'est pas seulement tombé en disgrace... C'est comme s'il avait trahi ? _**Pour Voldemort oui. **_Et avec ça, son fils reste dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort ?_** Pourquoi crois_-_tu que Drago ait du prendre la marque ? **_Quoiqu'il doit être facile de le manipuler... il a l'air bien naïf dans cet épisode ! L'admiration rendrait-elle aveugle ? _**souvent. Et ne lui a_-_t_-_on pas répété que Voldemort était le seul capable de rendre aux sorciers la place qu'ils méritent. On a appris à Drago à être celui qui donne les ordres, qui commande, pas celui qui réfléchit et s'interroge sur le bien fondé de ces ordres…  
**_Quant-à Ellie... Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus voir Ginny ?_** Mais… c'est pas Ginny qu'elle ne veut pas voir… Elle se tient seulement éloignée de tout ce qui n'est pas sa salle commune…

**_Lyane_****_ : Quand je disais que j'avais très bien compris les paroles de Remus, c'est parce que je trouvais ma précédente review pas clair là-dessus._** Si si ! c'était parfaitement clair ! **_Au fait, si tu as peur de devenir un peu schizo, ne t'en fais pas, on s'y habitue très vite. Je cause régulièrement à mes persos quand j'écris (Ça te dérange pas si je te fais ça? M, c'est pas vraiment dans ton caractère, ça, tu en penses quoi?)mdr._** Je le fais régulièrement aussi… Je parle toute seule… Je répète certains dialogues… je mime certaines scènes… histoire de vérifier la faisabilité de certains gestes… C'est comique parfois… J'espère que mes enfants ne répètent pas ce genre de choses à l'école… j'ai un doute là… On me regarde drôlement depuis quelques temps devant le portail…  
**_Ayaminne_****_ : Malefoy est un imbécile! _**Oui mais un imbécile dangereux… **_Pourquoi Albus dit-il que Lucius est une victime expiatoire?_** Parce qu'il demande à Rogue de le sacrifier à la tranquillité de l'Ordre…

_**RAR chap 106**_

**_cemeil_****_ : C'est malin! Maintenant, à chaque fois que Ron emploie du futur je me pose la même question... prédiction ronesque ou pas? Dans ce cas, je me dis que c'est fort probable. Si je suis les dispositions de l'échiquier... pourquoi pas?_** Hahahahah ! Miss Teigne ou comment semer le doute… j'ai pris d'excellentes leçons auprès de JKR je dois le dire !  
**_La conversation Harry/Ellie est comme toujours assez amusante. Est-ce qu'il aura le dessus un jour? va-t-il parvenir à lui clouer le bec au moins une fois?_** Certainement, le jour où elle le laissera faire !  
"**_Elle était plutôt sympathique, la sœur Weasley, mais il ne fallait pas lui chercher des noises"... Non, on a pas oublié qu'elle est la seule soeur Weasley et qu'elle a du s'imposer face à six frères... aussi Weasley les uns que les autres! _**Oui parfois ma fille me fait penser à Ginny. Dans la cour de l'école, c'est elle que ses copines viennent chercher quand les garçons les embêtent. Faut dire qu'elle se laisse pas impressionner. Deux frères à qui il faut disputer le morceau à chaque instant, ça forge le caractère… **_Après Remus, c'est à Ginny qu'il avoue a demi-mots ses sentiments pour Ellie! Mais c'est qu'il fait de beaux progrès dis donc! _**Oui, mais Ginny est déjà au courant, alors… c'est pas grave…


	30. Chapitre 109 : Quidditch

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à _****_alixeetlisandrafree.fr_****_ et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 109**

**Quidditch**

…

Le samedi matin, Harry s'éveilla presque aussi angoissé que ses camarades qui devaient passer les sélections. Ron ne toucha quasiment pas à son petit déjeuner. Dean et Seamus présumaient déjà des futures équipes, et, au fur et à mesure qu'ils étayaient leurs prévisions d'arguments qu'ils jugeaient indiscutables, Ron verdissait. Le baiser qu'Hermione lui donna avant de se rendre elle_-_même dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour préparer son Forum ne lui apporta aucun réconfort. Et tandis qu'ils se rendaient, lui, Harry et Ginny sur le terrain de Quidditch, il faillit même rebrousser chemin. Ils se présentèrent enfin devant le professeur Mc Gonagall qui dirigeait les sélections de sa main de fer habituelle.

_-_ Les poursuiveurs de ce côté, les gardiens ici, les batteurs par_-_là, les attrapeurs dans un instant…

Ginny se dirigea nonchalamment vers le groupe des poursuiveurs et Ron allait se ranger auprès des gardiens, lorsque Harry le retint.

_-_ Tu sais Ron, on sait ce que tu vaux comme gardien… tu devrais peut_-_être montrer ce que tu sais faire à un autre poste…

Ron pâlit davantage. Cette fois, il en était certain, il pouvait dire adieu à son poste de gardien…

_-_ Et à quel poste devrais_-_je me cantonner ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique mais qui ne fut que désespéré.

Harry n'eut que le temps de lui souffler : Poursuiveur, avant que McGonagall ne lui rappelât qu'elle avait autre chose à faire qu'attendre le bon vouloir de Mr Ronald Weasley.

Harry se hâta de rejoindre les autres capitaines dans les tribunes officielles. Les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave se félicitaient de voir tant de jeunes gens intéressés par cette idée d'équipes mixtes. Le Professeur Rogue se taisait, les bras croisés, et le visage aussi fermé qu'à l'ordinaire.

_-_ Il a l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs, fit remarquer Malone lorsque Harry prit place à côté de lui.

_-_ Il sait qu'il va à nouveau faire les frais des réflexions acerbes des autres quand Malefoy présentera son équipe…

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers le Serpentard, délibérément installé à l'écart et de ses condisciples et des professeurs, quelques gradins plus haut. Malone haussa les épaules.

_-_ S'il tient vraiment à ce que ce soit l'équipe de Serpentard qui perde ses matchs…

Dans les tribunes des élèves, Dean et Seamus leur firent de grands signes. Neville était avec eux. Harry ne vit pas Luna. Ni McGregor. Elle avait pourtant manifesté un intérêt assez enthousiaste pour ces nouvelles équipes. Il aurait cru qu'elle se serait donnée la peine d'assister aux sélections. Puis tandis que les premiers candidats au poste de poursuiveurs s'élevaient au_-_dessus du terrain de Quidditch, il reconnut pour lui_-_même qu'il n'avait rien à faire que McGregor s'intéressât au Quidditch. Il aurait simplement aimé qu'elle vînt s'asseoir dans les tribunes pour qu'il pût la voir ne fût_-_ce que de loin. A côté de lui Malone lui donna un coup de coude qui le ramena en plein dans les sélections. Il lui montrait les joueurs, qu'Harry, tout à ses pensées, ne songeait même pas à regarder.

_-_ Eh ! Tu as vu ça, Potter ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce que Weasley fait parmi les poursuiveurs ? il s'est trompé de groupe ? Hé… mais c'est qu'il n'est pas mauvais, le bougre ! Oui ! bien joué Weasley ! A défaut d'avoir la sœur, le frère voudra peut_-_être faire partie de mon équipe ! T'en penses quoi, Potter ?

_-_ J'en pense qu'il faudra lui demander son avis… répondit Harry en souriant. Mais je te le dis tout net, Malone… ce qui est intéressant chez les Weasley, c'est quand ils travaillent en équipe…

Malone fit une grimace. Il lui montra ensuite un petit nouveau, un Deuxième Année qui portait la tenue des Serdaigle.

_-_ Tu le connais ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry jeta un œil sur la liste que le professeur McGonagall avait distribué aux capitaines.

_-_ Le numéro 23 ? fit Sanders, le nouveau capitaine des Serdaigle. C'est Andrews. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal…

_-_ Je dirais plutôt qu'**_elle_** n'est pas mal. Dix contre un que c'est une fille… et qu'elle ferait un malheur en attrapeuse.

Malone se tourna vers Sanders pour avoir confirmation de la première observation d'Harry. Le capitaine Serdaigle haussa les épaules : il n'en savait rien, il ne fréquentait pas les Deuxième Année.

Harry se leva en riant. Il s'approcha du Professeur McGonagall et lui demanda la permission d'aller voler avec les candidats. Et comme le professeur s'étonnait de cette procédure, il répondit que rien ne valait un vol avec ses futurs co_-_équipiers pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils valaient. Malone et Sanders se crurent obligés de faire de même. Malefoy exprima son profond ennui par un bâillement peu discret.

Les trois capitaines s'en furent chercher leur balai. Lorsqu'ils revinrent sur le terrain, les candidats poursuiveurs atterrissaient et les gardiens faisaient leur entrée.

_-_ Tu tiens toujours pour Andrews ? demanda Harry à Malone.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu paries ? se mit à rire le Poufsouffle. Ginny Weasley ne te suffit pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Le vainqueur aura la priorité pour demander aux joueurs s'ils veulent faire partie de son équipe en cas de litige, d'accord ? Sanders, tu arbitres ou tu joues.

_-_ J'arbitre… se prononça le Serdaigle.

Harry se tourna alors vers les postulants poursuiveurs qui ôtaient leur tenue d'entraînement pour la passer aux éventuels gardiens.

_-_ Andrews ! interpella_-_t_-_il.

Un jeune garçon, ou une toute jeune fille, c'était difficile à dire à cette distance, se retourna. Cheveux courts, petit gabarit, léger, il avait effectivement tout pour faire un bon attrapeur. Pour autant qu'il eût les qualités d'agilité nécessaire. Harry se rapprocha d'Andrews. Malone et Sanders attendirent à quelques pas.

…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as dis ? demanda Malone soupçonneux, quand Harry revint vers eux un large sourire sur le visage.

_-_ Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien remonter sur son balai pour tenter les sélections d'attrapeur…

_-_ Et **_elle_** a dit quoi ? fit Malone narquois.

_-_ Elle a dit d'accord. Et elle s'appelle Joanna. Maintenant si tu veux des preuves supplémentaires, Malone, je te laisse aller toi_-_même les lui demander.

Il enfourcha son balai et sur un petit salut moqueur au capitaine Poufsouffle, il prit son envol.

_-_ Il a une chance extraordinaire, ce Potter ! pesta Malone.

_-_ Tu trouves ? fit Sanders, sceptique. Moi, je préfère quand même être à ma place qu'à la sienne.

Malone haussa une épaule. Il leva la tête vers les cercles de Quidditch. Potter était déjà là_-_haut. Il échangeait quelques souaffles avec les gardiens potentiels.

_-_ N'empêche que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il a une longueur d'avance sur nous tous… soupira Malone avec une pointe d'envie. Il est trop fort, ce gars.

Sanders ne répondit pas. Il prit son élan et rejoignit les autres.

Harry faillit oublier qu'il n'était pas là pour jouer au Quidditch, mais pour monter une équipe. Il prit sa place d'attrapeur, un peu à l'écart du jeu, pour avoir une vue plus conforme à celle dont il avait l'habitude. Voir évoluer des joueurs depuis les tribunes, fussent_-_elles celles des professeurs, ne lui avait jamais plu. Cela lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Harry observa tout particulièrement la petite Grayson, qui voulait à tous prix être gardien dans son équipe. Ce serait peut_-_être un moyen de faire pression sur son frère… Une serpentard dans l'équipe de Potter, Malefoy ne pourrait passer à côté… et le frère Grayson serait obligé de s'investir un peu plus dans la lutte que prônait McGregor. Surtout qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, la gamine. Aussi hargneuse que Ginny et surtout plus adroite que Ron, avec cette finesse de jeu qui frôlait parfois la grivèlerie, et une audace à la limite de l'inconscience, bien qu'il fût certain, à la voir évoluer, que c'était complètement délibéré.

Les attrapeurs montrèrent leurs talents les derniers. Joanna Andrews se révéla en effet une attrapeuse douée. Avec un peu d'entraînement, elle rivaliserait avec les meilleurs. Harry l'ajouta à la liste qu'il avait en tête. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle acceptât. Il était lui_-_même le capitaine de l'équipe et l'attrapeur titulaire. Elle ne pourrait être que remplaçante, du moins lors des matchs officiels, et il se demandait si elle voudrait ne passer qu'en second. Tout dépendrait des autres propositions qu'on lui ferait… Car, si les capitaines avaient désormais le choix de leurs joueurs, ils devaient également compter sur les desideratas de ces derniers. Certains étaient très convoités, tels que les batteurs des Serdaigle, Montague, Ginny Weasley, ainsi que quelques nouveaux venus qui se trouvaient bien aise de cette aubaine.

Les capitaines firent leurs propositions aux joueurs. Ron se retint tout juste de serrer Harry dans ses bras. A la place, il fit tournoyer sa sœur dans un cri de joie et de soulagement. Il n'était plus gardien, mais il était toujours dans l'équipe. Et il allait pouvoir marquer des buts à ces imbéciles de Serpentard… de Malefoy… Et il se mit à courir vers le château pour annoncer à Hermione qu'il faisait toujours partie de l'équipe.

…

Harry s'était réfugié juste après le repas dans la salle des Quatre Maisons qu'Hermione terminait d'implanter pour son Forum. Il relisait pour la nième fois la liste des noms qu'il devait confier au plus tard dans vingt minutes au Professeur McGonagall. Il n'aurait jamais songé que c'était si difficile d'être sélectionneur. Une ombre se profila sur la feuille de papier qu'il tournait et retournait entres doigts. Il leva la tête vers le sourire de Ginny. Elle lui prit la liste des mains et il la laissa faire.

_-_ Tu doutes encore ? demanda_-_t_-_elle tandis qu'elle parcourait les noms inscrits.

_-_ Ils ont tous dit oui parce qu'ils croient que je vais leur faire gagner la coupe, tu sais…

La jeune fille secoua ses cheveux roux en arrière dans un éclat de rire.

_-_ Tout le monde a toujours voulu être avec toi pour que tu leur fasses gagner la coupe, Harry ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle.

Elle lui rendit son papier et désigna le nom de Grayson au poste de gardien.

_-_ Un choix politique ? questionna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ç'aurait pu, si elle n'était pas aussi douée… Tu crois que Ron m'en veut parce que je l'ai remplacé par une Serpentard… ?

A nouveau, Ginny se mit à rire.

_-_ Du moment qu'il fait encore partie d'une équipe, et de la tienne en particulier, Ron se fiche du reste… Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise… c'est_-_à_-_dire lors du prochain entraînement.

Harry fit une grimace. Le premier entraînement ! La prochaine échéance difficile. Il relut sa liste. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il faudrait la remettre à McGonagall.

Les Weasley et Montague, aux postes de poursuiveurs, Debbie Grayson comme gardien, Stevens et Ackerley, de Serdaigle, comme batteurs. Chez les remplaçants, la petite Andrews, comme attrapeuse ; Miles, Barrett, Pritchard respectivement de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, comme poursuiveurs ; Cauldwell aussi de Poufsouffle, Lewis de Serdaigle, et Turpin de Gryffondor. Quatre Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigle, trois Serpentard, Trois Poufsouffle, des anciens, des débutants… Il avait essayé de faire au mieux, de satisfaire tout le monde et l'esprit de cette nouvelle donne voulue par les joueurs eux_-_mêmes. Il ne savait ce que cela donnerait à l'usage, ni qui seraient les grands gagnants de cette aventure. Pour l'instant, ainsi que l'avait fait remarquer Ron, les Serpentard paraissaient tirer leur épingle du jeu avec plus de réussite que les autres. Sur le nombre de joueurs engagés dans le tournoi de l'année, ils étaient assurément les plus nombreux. Il comprenait pourquoi les Serpentard qui fréquentaient la salle commune n'avaient pas hésité à se lancer dans ce projet. C'était l'occasion de revenir sur le terrain, au nez et à la barbe de Malefoy.

Harry soupira. Il replia sa liste et la rangea dans sa poche.

_-_ J'espère que McGonagall va approuver, dit_-_il à Ginny.

_-_ Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu veux qu'elle examine avec bienveillance ta requête, se moqua Ginny.

Harry bondit. Il surprit le regard de reproche d'Hermione.

_-_ Je serai là pour l'ouverture ! lui promit_-_il alors qu'il courait vers la sortie de la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau de McGonagall et le heurtoir le pria d'entrer.

_-_ Enfin ! s'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor. Je me demandai quand vous alliez vous décider, Potter.

Harry tendit sa feuille en silence, un peu refroidi par cet accueil. Elle la lui prit des mains avec brusquerie. Puis son visage s'adoucit peu à peu et un léger sourire éclaira son regard quand elle le leva à nouveau vers lui, par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées.

_-_Je comprends pourquoi vous avez tardé, Potter, dit_-_elle enfin. Le choix était difficile, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_Oui, Madame, répondit simplement Harry, soulagé.

Il allait demander la permission de se retirer quand le heurtoir magique annonça l'arrivée imminente du Professeur Rogue.

_-_ Qu'il entre, acquiesça McGonagall, à nouveau tendue.

Rogue pénétra dans le bureau de la Directrice Adjointe tout aussi crispé. Il leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant Harry qui le salua discrètement. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la feuille que le professeur tenait à la main et souhaita ardemment que le professeur McGonagall lui permît de quitter la pièce. Mais, Minerva McGonagall réservait toute son attention à Severus Rogue.

_-_Il ne manquait que la composition de l'équipe dont Mr Malefoy est capitaine, Severus, dit_-_elle en tendant la main. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de venir me la porter en mains propres.

_-_C'est que je préfère entendre en privé les commentaires que vous ne manquerez pas de faire, répondit Rogue, sarcastique.

Il laissa tomber le regard sur Harry et celui_-_ci se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il demanda au professeur McGonagall s'il pouvait partir, avant que Rogue ne lui fît une fois de plus remarquer qu'il se trouvait encore au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_-_ Un instant, Potter… fit McGonagall. Nous allons tout de suite demander au Professeur Rogue d'entériner, ou non, votre équipe. Les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave m'ont donné quant à eux toute latitude pour ce faire. Vous pourrez ainsi d'ores et déjà annoncer les noms de vos co_-_équipiers.

Elle tendit à Rogue la feuille qu'Harry venait de lui remettre. Un tic crispa la joue de Rogue à la lecture de la liste. Un sourire contraint étira ses lèvres mince lorsqu'il la rendit à McGonagall. Son regard glacé se posa sur Harry qui aurait donné tout le contenu de son coffre de chez Gringott's pour se trouver ailleurs

_-_J'aurais mauvaise grâce à refuser d'entériner cette liste, Professeur, se força_-_t_-_il à dire. Bien que certains des choix de Potter me semblent discutables, du point de vue technique s'entend, je ne vois rien là qui puisse mériter un veto de ma part.

McGonagall agita nonchalamment la liste de l'équipe de Serpentard, en la tenant par un coin, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_-_ Auriez_-_vous quelques réserves à faire concernant l'équipe sélectionnée par Mr Malefoy, Professeur ? demanda Rogue, acerbe.

Le visage de McGonagall témoignait clairement que oui.

_-_ Vous savez comme moi que le capitaine a toute liberté pour composer son équipe, Severus, soupira_-_t_-_elle pourtant. Nous n'avons fixé aucune règle en la matière. Je n'ai rien à dire sur cette équipe, ni sur aucune autre.

_-_Dans ce cas, le débat est clos, opina sèchement Rogue. J'espère que les commentaires concernant ces équipes ne toucheront que les qualités sportives de leurs joueurs.

Il salua d'un signe tête roide. Lorsqu'il fit demi_-_tour pour sortir, son regard accrocha un éclat brillant sur la Coupe de Quidditch qui trônait au milieu de l'étagère contre le mur.

_-_ Ce qui me console, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un demi_-_sourire, c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, cette coupe va définitivement quitter votre bureau à la fin de l'année, Minerva.

Il referma la porte sur lui. Harry remarqua le sourire à la fois amusé et ému de Minerva McGonagall. Elle aussi contempla un moment la Coupe sur l'étagère face à son bureau. Puis elle soupira et sur un ton bourru congédia Harry.

Celui_-_ci se mit à courir vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il avait raté l'ouverture du Forum. Hermione allait être furieuse et Ron devait l'attendre en fulminant. Essoufflé, il surgit dans la Salle Commune, à la bouche des mots d'excuses. Il s'interrompit, stupéfait.

_-_ Où est Ron ? fit_-_il devant Ellie McGregor qui répondait déjà aux questions de quelques camarades.

_-_ Où est Ginny ? lui renvoya McGregor tout aussi surprise.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers Hermione. La Préfète en Chef ne leur prêtait aucune attention, entraînée dans une fougueuse explication sur les raisons pour lesquelles les sorciers devaient se pencher sur le cas dramatique des Elfes de Maison. Le garçon de première année en face d'elle, qui regrettait à présent d'avoir demandé en quoi consistait la S.A.L.E., hochait la tête, atterré, et n'osait l'interrompre.

Harry et McGregor échangèrent un regard de compréhension.

_-_ Ginny ! firent_-_ils en chœur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que McGregor éclatait de rire. La jeune fille lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre derrière la table.

_-_ Arrive un peu par ici, Potter ! s'esclaffa_-_t_-_elle. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on dise que les Gryffondor sont des tire_-_au_-_flanc…

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter. Il passa derrière la table et commença à expliquer à ses camarades quels seraient les nouveaux horaires pour l'année. Les Première Année se montrèrent assez curieux du programme étudié au club. Harry les renvoya à McGregor : se serait elle leur monitrice, avec Ginny Weasley. Il se hâta d'ajouter, devant la mine déçue des jeunes recrues qu'il se ferait un plaisir de venir leur dire un petit bonjour, et leur montrer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, quand son emploi du temps le lui permettrait. Le regard goguenard de McGregor sur lui ne le gênait pas. C'était amusant de répondre à ses piques. Et il prenait avec un grand sourire de remerciement tous les "Voici le Grand Harry Potter qui va se faire une joie de vous répondre !" "mais bien sûr ! le génialissime Harry Potter sera votre instructeur" "Ah non, jeune fille, il faudra vous contenter de moi comme maître d'arme… Le célèbre Harry Potter ne se commet pas avec des débutants… il a autre chose à faire, vous comprenez… essayer de faire passer sa grosse tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, par exemple…"

Harry souriait d'un air tranquille et faisait un signe aux jeunes gens et jeunes filles, l'index sur sa tempe : "Laissez tomber. Il ne faut pas contrarier les simples d'esprit".

A ce petit jeu, une heure passa très vite. Les curieux furent bientôt moins nombreux à se presser devant leur stand. Les occasions de se parler également. Les silences entre eux étaient de plus en plus longs. La gêne à nouveau s'installait.

Harry trompait son embarras en répondant aux sourires de Luna, derrière le stand du club de Sortilèges. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une interpellation depuis la porte. Grayson, le frère, s'avançait vivement vers lui. Il se planta devant le stand, furieux.

_-_ Ma sœur vient de me dire qu'elle fait partie de ton équipe de Quidditch, Potter ? C'est vrai ?

_-_ Puisqu'elle te le dit… répondit Harry un peu circonspect.

Grayson pointa l'index sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

_-_ Je t'avertis, Potter, je te tiens pour responsable de tout ce qui pourrait arriver à ma sœur !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un long regard ombrageux et tourna les talons. Un instant stupéfait, Harry reprit pour McGregor.

_-_ Quand il dit "tout ce qui pourrait arriver à sa sœur", c'est de quelque chose comme un cognard dans la tête ou une chute de balai dont il veut parler… n'est_-_ce pas…?

McGregor se garda de répondre. Elle haussa une épaule. Elle le fixa un long moment avec attention.

_-_ Et si ce n'était pas de cela dont il voulait parler… se décida_-_t_-_elle.

Harry pâlit un peu. Le sourire moqueur de McGregor réapparut au coin de ses lèvres.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu crains davantage la colère de Grayson que d'affronter le Maître des Ténèbres

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il craignait. Mais elle ne voulait pas en parler, et lui n'y tenait pas non plus, parce qu'il faudrait également parler de ses craintes la concernant **_elle_**. Il essaya de lui rendre son sourire narquois.

_-_ Tu sais, la colère d'un grand frère… dit_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ J'avais bien dit à Quentin qu'il t'avait impressionné ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Harry revit le jeune homme à l'assurance fière qui l'avait salué dans les jardins du nouvel hôpital de l'Ordre. Il se souvenait du regard affectueux que Quentin McGregor avait posé sur sa sœur, en même temps que son bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Harry leva un sourcil faussement interrogateur.

_-_ Quentin ? Ah oui… ton frère aîné, celui qui t'appelle Nell… dit_-_il perfidement.

_-_ Crie_-_le sur les toits, Potter, répondit McGregor sur le même ton égal, et ce n'est pas avec un Silencio que je te fermerais le bec.

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction d'Harry. Elle attira à eux deux chaises vides et prit place sur l'une d'elles. D'un geste autoritaire, elle désigna l'autre à Harry qui préféra s'asseoir sur la table qui leur servait de stand.

_-_ Puisque nous parlions Quidditch… reprit Ellie. Comment toi et ton équipe allez_-_vous vous appeler ?

Harry la regarda les yeux exorbités de surprise.

_-_ Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

_-_ Malone répand partout que ses Dragons Jaunes vont faire un malheur cette année.

Harry se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-_ Ses quoi ?

_-_ Et oui… soupira McGregor, les Blaireaux, les Aigles, les Lions et les Serpents sont censurés, il faut bien trouver autre chose… Alors, je te le demande, Potter, comment vas_-_tu appeler ton équipe ?

_-_ J'en sais rien ! s'écria Harry en riant. Et Sanders, tu as entendu quel nom il veut donner à ses joueurs ?

_-_ Les Sphinx… répondit McGregor.

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard mécontent d'Hermione. Il quitta la table où il était assis pour s'installer sur la chaise près de McGregor afin de parler plus discrètement.

_-_ Les Sphinx ? répéta_-_t_-_il. Tu te fiches de moi ?

_-_ Je t'assure que non, jura McGregor. Je les ai entendu parler tous les deux, Malone et Sanders, avant que tu n'arrives. Ils s'y croyaient vraiment…

_-_ Et comment crois_-_tu que Malefoy va appeler son équipe ? demanda Harry.

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard doré de McGregor. Elle se pencha vers son oreille :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses des Trolls Verts des Cachots ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Ou encore, des Kappa de Jade ?

_-_ Non, les Boursoufs Glauques, proposa Harry.

Les yeux de McGregor brillèrent :

_-_ Les Pitiponks Emeraude…

_-_ Les Veracrasses Verdoyants…

_-_ Les Scroutts à Pétard Sinople…

Harry avait mal à la mâchoire à force de se retenir de rire. Il se pencha en avant pour proposer un dernier nom pour Malefoy et ses Serpentard, juste au moment où McGregor faisait de même. Leurs fronts firent "Toc !" quand ils se rencontrèrent. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ Tu as la tête dure, McGregor ! fit Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

_-_ Et la tienne, elle sonne creux, Potter ! répondit McGregor qui faisait de même à sa tempe.

Ils se remirent à rire. Le soupir exaspéré d'Hermione ne les calma pas, bien au contraire. McGregor mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pouffer. Mais ses yeux faisaient des feux de joie. Harry détourna le regard. Il ferma même les yeux. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fou rire. Deux ou trois de leurs camarades se présentèrent. Ellie essuya ses yeux et s'approcha de la table pour répondre à leurs questions. Puis elle se retourna vers Harry et surprit son regard sur elle. Elle lui sourit. Harry eut soudain du mal à avaler sa salive. Une fois de plus il eut l'impression qu'elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'Horripilis. Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui.

_-_ Dans dix minutes, on a fini notre permanence, dit_-_elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Ça a été plus amusant que je ne le pensais… reprit_-_elle.

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais après ? demanda McGregor.

_-_ Je dois retrouver Rogue pour une séance de…

Il s'interrompit et dit très vite : rattrapage.

Ce fut au tour de McGregor de hocher la tête. Elle se tut un instant, puis elle murmura :

_-_ Les Boursoufs Glauques, ça me plaisait bien…

_-_ Je préfère les Trolls Verts des Cachots, lui sourit Harry.

Ils se mirent à rire à nouveau, d'un rire presque triste cette fois. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Hermione qui tentait désespérément de convaincre Seamus et Dean de prendre un badge de la S.A.L.E.

McGregor désigna la préfète en Chef du menton.

_-_ Elle est sérieuse avec sa SALE ?

_-_Je le crains, soupira Harry.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle veut ? demanda McGregor. Qu'on libère tous les Elfes de Maison ?

Harry fit un geste des épaules pour dire qu'il en avait bien l'impression.

_-_ Elle est complètement folle ? questionna_-_t_-_elle. Elle veut créer la plus grande vague de suicide jamais enregistrée chez les Elfes ?

Harry sourit.

_-_ Je crois qu'elle veut simplement abolir l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison…

_-_ L'esclavage ? Ce ne sont pas des esclaves… Ils font partie de la famille à laquelle ils appartiennent… s'étonna McGregor.

_-_ Tu veux dire dont ils sont la propriété, corrigea Harry.

_-_ C'est pareil… fit McGregor.

_-_ Pas vraiment, non… murmura Harry.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

_-_ Ta famille a beaucoup d'Elfes de Maison, je suppose, reprit_-_il sans regarder la jeune Serpentard.

_-_ Je suppose aussi, fit McGregor. Je ne connais que ceux qui s'occupaient de la nursery.

Harry ramena brusquement son regard stupéfait vers elle. Elle fit une grimace.

_-_ C'est là qu'étaient mes appartements avant mon départ pour Poudlard. Mais si jamais tu en parles à quiconque…

_-_ Je sais, tu me fermeras la bouche avec autre chose qu'un Silencio, se moqua Harry. Dis donc, Mc Gregor, ils étaient grands comment tes appartements ?

McGregor ne répondit pas.

_-_ Tu as du te sentir à l'étroit dans ton dortoir… poursuivit_-_il, ironique.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Les dortoirs de Gryffondor sont donc si exigus ? On est pourtant très à l'aise dans ceux de Serpentard…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Bien sûr, souffla_-_t_-_il, tu es aussi à l'aise dans ton dortoir de Serpentard que je l'étais dans mon placard sous l'escalier…

McGregor ouvrit des yeux effarés. Elle se pencha vers Harry.

_-_ Alors c'est vrai ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ce qu'on dit, sur tes moldus…?

_-_ Cela te choque ? demanda Harry, un peu agacé. Pourtant, j'étais mieux traité qu'un Elfe de Maison… On me donnait de vieux vêtements, à moi…

Il vit qu'il l'avait heurtée. Il n'eut pas le temps de regretter ses paroles. Ron entrait dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Le jeune Weasley se dirigea vers Hermione, d'un air contrarié. Harry entendit seulement quelques mots : stupide, ridicule, et totalement inutile…

_-_ Ça barde, on dirait ! dit la voix amusée de McGregor.

_-_ Ron ! appela Harry, autant pour couper court aux récriminations de son ami, et lui éviter par la même occasion une dispute avec Hermione, que pour ne pas rester seul davantage avec McGregor.

Il lui en voulait à présent. Il lui en voulait d'avoir parlé des Dursley alors qu'il était en train de graver ces moments dans sa mémoire comme des instants de bonheur indéfinissable. Elle avait tout gâché.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? s'étonnait Ron.

Son regard allait d'Harry à McGregor et de McGregor à Harry.

_-_ Je croyais qu'on devait tenir le stand ensemble… continuait_-_il alors que Ginny arrivait également.

_-_ Non, non, Ronnie ! corrigea cette dernière. On le tient ensemble, toi et moi… Tu sais bien que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, chez les Weasley, c'est une affaire de famille !

McGregor se mit à rire. Elle chercha le regard d'Harry, mais celui_-_ci détourna la tête. C'était étrange. Quelque chose venait de se casser. Ginny et Ron venaient de faire irruption dans ce cocon feutré qui s'était peu à peu constitué autour de lui et d'Ellie. Il savait pourtant que ces moments devaient finir. Il savait qu'il leur faudrait retourner vers les agressions de l'extérieur. Il savait qu'il devrait la laisser retourner vers son monde de non_-_dits et de faux_-_semblants. Il savait qu'il devrait la laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Harry ne laissa pas Ron le prier de rester un peu en sa compagnie. Il voyait bien que son ami n'avait pas du tout envie de jouer les hôtesses d'accueil. Il prétexta son cours de rattrapage avec Rogue pour quitter la Salle Commune sur_-_le_-_champ.

Il croisa Montague qui lui annonça que les listes des équipes étaient affichées sur les panneaux de chacune des Maisons. Il lui tint la jambe quelques minutes. Harry hochait la tête sans écouter ce qu'il racontait. Il finit par lui dire qu'il était pressé, que Rogue l'avait convoqué et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne le fît pas attendre. Montague le laissa partir, non sans lui souhaiter "Bonne chance avec Rogue, capitaine." S'il n'avait eu le cœur gros, Harry se serait mis à rire.

Il arrivait devant la porte du cachot de Rogue quand il entendit un "Eh Potter !" qui lui donna la chair de poule. Il se tourna, un "Quoi encore, McGregor" prêt à franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai un nom pour ton équipe, Potter… dit_-_elle. Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis des Phénix Flamboyants…?

_-_ Les Phénix… répéta Harry. Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi pas…?

Elle reprit sa route vers les cachots des Serpentard. Il la rappela. Elle se retourna au milieu du couloir vide, et attendit qu'il parlât.

_-_ Sois prudente, se décida_-_t_-_il à dire enfin.

_-_ Toi aussi, répondit_-_elle sur un regard à la porte du cachot du professeur Rogue.

Elle fit demi_-_tour lentement et s'éloigna vers les Quartiers de Serpentard.

* * *

**RAR Chap 108**

**_meredith :j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre ..Hagrid est assez inconscient en montrant ce chien spécialisé dans l'attaque des moldus ..mais bon il faut dire qu'il a une certaine passion pour les monstres sanguinaires ... _**Et puis Hagrid est complètement inconscient de toutes façons… **_Sinon pauvre harry faut qu'il soit plus attentif avec ses amis ! mais c'est tout de même difficile dans sa situation ... Ginny a été dure je trouve _**Tu trouves ? parce qu'elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités en présence de McGregor ? Elle aurait pu faire pire.. **_cependant pas de nouvelles de rémus ..vivement quon le revoit ! il nous manque .._** Ha mais oui mais non ! Tout le monde réclame ! qui Severus, qui Remus, qui Ellen… qui Charlie, qui les uns qui les autres… Je peux pas faire un chapitre avec tout le monde dedans… ça ferait désordre tout de même… ! allez dans le chapitre suivant vous aurez Ellie et Rogue, un peu de nouvelles de Remus, et c'est tout… mais bon, les choses sérieuses commencent alors… Chut… y en a qui réfléchissent…

**_craup_****_ :"Ron avait une légère tendance à s'installer dans la routine, et il ne donnait le meilleur de lui-même que lorsqu'il se sentait poussé aux fesses." Ca sent le vécu. Je compatis de tout coeur avec Mister Teigne ;) _**MDR ! C'est pas tant MrTeigne que ça dépeint, mais plutôt Mr Teigne Junior !

**_marina : salut! ta fic est vraiment super, je la suis depuis le début...dommage que la relation entre harry et Ellie n'avance pas plus vite que ça...je dois être trop impatiente!_** Ha Marina ! je ne sais pas quel âge tu as mais je ne pense pas que tu sois très « vielle »… je ne voudrais pas jouer les vétérans nostalgiques, mais finalement, des années après, on se rend bien compte que le meilleur dans les amours adolescentes, c'est quand même les moments où on avance pas à pas vers l'aveu… Et pour un auteur c'est aussi les moments où il y a le plus raconter, parce qu'après, bof, ça sombre dans la routine… enfin pas toujours mais souvent…

**_samikitty : J'aime bien la dernière phrase du chapitre, c'est trop mimi ! Et peut être qu'Harry ne veut pas comprendre qu'il est amoureux mais là je crois que c'est irémédiable. lol. _**Mais si, il a très bien compris. Il a très bien compris que cette fois ce sera plus difficile que les autres de faire comme si… C'est bien là son problème…

**_hadler_****_ : Harry qui s'avoue les sentiments qu'il a pour Ellie, et qui refuse de les laisser paraitre pour la protéger, ya de l'amélioration dans l'air, c'est un bon début. Mais si il continue comme ça, elle va finir par le prendre à part et le violer tant il la fait poireauter _**hahahahaha ! je vois que certains ont très bien cerné le caractère de cette demoiselle.  
**_Il finira quand même bien à se rendre compte que quoi qu'il fasse, Ellie est quand même exposée à voldie et son cavalier, enfin j'espère qu'il s'en rendra compte. _**Oui, une raison de plus, une raison de moins…  
Je **_me demande quel est l'équipe qu'harry à en tête pour le quiditch, surement ginny comme poursuiveuse, mais Ron, batteur peut être ?_** Alors tu en penses quoi ? de Ron en poursuiveur ?

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Bon, Harry va-t-il se prendre en main et y arriver? va-t-il enfin dire à McGregor qu'il l'aime!_** Heu… Il fait des progrès Harry, mais de là à… ya de la marge ! **_Ellie chercherait-elle elle aussi à éloigner Harry pour lui éviter des problèmes?_** Si c'est ça, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge !  
**_Harry va-t-il couper les fils du passé et rejoindre ses amis dans le présent? Faudrait ! qu'en est-il des histoires de coeur de Ginny?_** Ça vient… ça vient…

**_FanFiction-mode d'emploi_****_ : Dis donc, j'en avais mal pour Harry quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne portait pas assez attention à ses mais. Cela doit faire un choc. Et à la fin, quand il essait de se contenter d'être dans la même pièce qu'Ellie et qu'il se dit qu'à partir du mendemain il fera sans... il est touchant. _**Egocentrique et généreux, c'est comme ça que j'ai perçu Harry. Contradictoire ? Paradoxal, je dirais. C'est difficile à gérer en plus du reste !  
**_Bon, évidemment on compte sur Ellie pour l'empêcher d'être aussi noble._** Tu crois ? **_J'ai vu dans une de tes réponses que tu imaginait Ellie plaquer ce pauvre Survivant sur un mur por s'en prendre à sa vertu (je sais j'exagère). Cela plairait à ton lectorat, cela. _**Je n'en doute pas… j'espère que ce que j'ai prévu plaira tout autant**_… Et cela me fait penser de te conseiller de rajouter à ta liste de fic-à-lire-absolument-quand-j'aurais-fini-d'écrire-mon-histoire "La déclaration de Guerre", que Diablotin a commencé à (très bien) traduire, qui est la fic la plus drôle que j'ai jamais lue. _**C'est noté… !

**_Alya Zmieikissila_****_ : Aurais-tu pris de bonnes résolutions en décidant d'updater plus tôt ?_** Je m'adapte simplement à la complexité de mon emploi du temps actuel…  
**_Mais comment font nos amis pour supporter Hermione ! ;-) J'ai l'impression de me voir quand j'étais au collège... _**Ils l'aiment !  
**_Ah ! Ellie le retour ! Bon maintenant yapukabotéléfessederiri ! "Il faut profiter d'aujourd'hui car on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait" à copier sur 5 parchemins pour demain ! _**C'est bien la philosophie de McGregor ça !  
**_Que va nous sortir Hagrid de sa manche la prochaine fois ! _**C'est ce qu'on se demande !  
**_Ah ! le réveil des Poufsouffles a sonné ! c'est donc que la guerre civile dans le château a commencé... _**Elle couvait, elle va finir par éclater…  
**_Quand est-ce que Severus revient ? Je m'ennuie sans lui... Et je partage l'avis d'Ayako... Faut juste l'aider à trouver la perle rare... _**Ouais mais enfermé à Poudlard… ça va être coton quand même…

**_Ayako : Je ne savais pas que les weasleys avaient le commerce dans le sang... c'est cette pauvre Molly qui va faire des cheveux blancs... Franchement ses gosses sont sans pitié de lui faire faire des inquiétudes pareilles... _**Mais les gosses sont sans pitié ! C'est une vérité à laquelle je suis confrontée chaque jour ! **_pauv Hagrid pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit son cours?_** Oui pourquoi faut_-_il toujours que ça tombe sur lui ? **_G hate de voir ce que le selections et la réunion de clubs vont donner _**Alors tu en penses quoi ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Eh ben, il vient de voir la vérité en face, et ça lui a fait un sacré choc, à Harry (je parle des activités de ses amis). Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention aux autres. C'est certe lui qui devra tuer Voldemort, mais rien ne dit qu'il devra la faire seul. Les autres vont l'y aider, même s'il l'avait un peu oublié. _**C'est que personne n'a pris la mesure de ce que cela signifiait… Harry se focalise sur Comment vaincre Voldemort ? et ses amis sur Comment l'aider ? Ils semblent croire que ce sont deux réflexions dissociées. Ont_-_il raison ou tort ? **_J'ai repensé à la relation entre Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. Si certains persos (ou lecteurs) ne comprennent pas pourquoi il le considère toujours comme un ami, moi, oui. Si ma meilleure amie faisait des choses que je réprouve, pourrais-je la repousser? Surtout que dans le cas de Severus, Lucius ne sait pas qu'il ne partage pas ses opinions. On ne rejette pas une longue amitié comme ça.._**. D'autant que Rogue ne partage peut_-_être pas toutes ses opinions, mais ils ont quand même certaines valeurs communes… et c'est vrai que ce qui lie deux personnes n'est pas forcément évident à comprendre pour des yeux extérieurs.  
**_Vivement les sélections du Quidditch, que la tension retombe un peu. Si j'ai bien compris, Harry veut offrir le poste d'entraineur à Ron? C'est sur que ça lui ferais plaisir, à condition qu'il ne le prenne pas pour de la pitié ou autre_**. Ha ! les réactions de Ron…  
**_On va avoir des nouvelles des adultes de l'Ordre? Ce qu'ils font, leurs missions et tout? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils deviennent..._** On va bientôt avoir de leurs nouvelles….Et comment avance le projet des jumeaux? **_Doucement mais sûrement…_** Et Remus, il va finir par mettre la main sur Peter? **_La main ou la patte ?_**


	31. Chapitre 110 : La Nuit de la Salamandre

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 110**

**La Nuit de la Salamandre**

…

Les discussions de la fin du week_-_end tournèrent essentiellement sur la composition des équipes de Quidditch. On commenta énormément celle de l'équipe de Malefoy, bien que chacun fût convaincu depuis longtemps qu'elle ne comporterait pas d'autres noms que ceux qui étaient inscrits sur la liste épinglée sur le tableau du Quidditch.

Dean et Seamus critiquèrent les choix de chacun des capitaines et donnèrent leur avis, qu'on ne leur demandait pas, sur la composition de chacune des équipes. Ils manquèrent se disputer avec Ron et Hermione les avertit d'ores et déjà qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun pari d'aucune sorte sur les performances des joueurs.

Harry eut confirmation des noms d'équipe qu'avaient choisis ses deux camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il était encore perplexe et il se rendit bien compte que Neville l'était aussi. Ron protesta contre l'attitude cavalière de ces deux capitaines qui s'était attribué des noms sans même en discuter avec les autres…

_-_ Les Dragons ! bougonna_-_t_-_il. Il est gonflé, Malone ! Les Dragons ! C'est un nom qui nous serait allé comme un gant, à nous, hein Harry ? Les Dragons Ecarlates ! Ca sonne mieux que ses Dragons Jaunes, non ?

La moitié de la tablée tomba d'accord avec lui. L'autre moitié préférait un autre animal, tel que le lion, ou le griffon… Hermione avait beau répéter que rien ne devait rappeler la maison de Gryffondor dans le nom, ils n'en démordaient pas. Après tout, Malefoy, lui, avait bien une équipe de Serpentard… et le bruit courrait qu'il voulait l'appeler les Serpentard, tout simplement.

_-_ Les Professeurs ne le laisseront pas faire, décréta la Préfète en Chef. Anthony et moi nous y veillerons… Malefoy sera obligé de trouver un autre nom pour ses joueurs…

Harry sourit. Il songeait à ceux qu'avaient trouvé McGregor. Il était sûr que les **_Trolls Verts des Cachot_**s ferait un malheur chez ses camarades à défaut d'être adopté par Drago…

_-_ Et nous ? demandait Ginny avec insistance. Tu nous as trouvé un nom, Harry ?

_-_ Heu… fit celui_-_ci, sorti brutalement de ses pensées.

_-_ Il nous faut un nom qui soit aussi imposant que les Dragons ! estima la petite Grayson qui se tenait debout en bout de table à côté de Ginny.

_-_ Et moins prétentieux que les Sphinx…

Un éclat de rire répondit à la remarque de McGregor qui venait d'arriver devant la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Les Phénix…

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir parlé. Pourtant un murmure d'approbation lui parvint tandis qu'il essayait de détourner son regard de la jeune fille de Serpentard. Elle lui sourit, un peu narquoise. Il rougit.

_-_ Enfin, dit_-_il, ce n'est qu'une idée comme ça.

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Grayson… C'est une idée géniale ! Bravo Potter…!

_-_ Oui, bravo Potter ! renchérit McGregor. Il n'y a que toi pour avoir des idées pareilles…

Harry rougit davantage encore.

_-_ Les Phénix Ecarlates ! s'écria Ron, la mine épanouie.

_-_ Pourquoi pas Flamboyants ? demanda McGregor.

_-_ Parce que là, ce serait encore plus prétentieux que de s'appeler les Sphinx quelque soit l'adjectif qui vienne derrière… répliqua Harry, cramoisi.

_-_ Ouais ! approuva Seamus. On attendra d'avoir gagné la coupe pour changer Ecarlates en Flamboyants…

_-_ On ? fit Ron goguenard.

_-_ C'est vrai Finnigan, fit remarquer McGregor, je te rappelle qu'à présent, Potter n'est plus la propriété exclusive des Gryffondor… Les Serpentard aussi ont leur mot à dire en ce qui concerne l'équipe des Phénix Flamboyants…

_-_ Ecarlates ! corrigea Ron.

_-_ Phénix tout court ! trancha Harry, mal à l'aise. Après tout, c'est moi le capitaine, c'est moi qui décide !

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet, McGregor ironique et Seamus dubitatif.

_-_ Les Phénix de Potter, les Dragons de Malone, les Sphinx de Sanders, et les quoi de Malefoy ? récapitula ce dernier.

Le Préfet de Septième Année de Serpentard passa près de la table de Gryffondor, entre ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, comme Seamus finissait de prononcer ces mots. McGregor fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Il pourra les appeler comme il voudra, dit_-_elle, pour moi ils resteront des Trolls…

Elle désigna de la tête les deux gardes du corps :

_-_ Et il ne leur manque même pas la massue, à ces deux_-_là…

Elle fit le geste du batteur dans un éclat de rire de la table entière des Gryffondor. Le frère Grayson fit irruption soudain, le visage contrarié.

_-_ Riez moins fort ! leur conseilla_-_t_-_il en voulant entraîner sa sœur avec lui.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda McGregor un peu froidement. Tu attends la permission de Malefoy pour pouvoir rire tout ton saoul ? C'est ton droit Grayson. Laisse vivre les autres, s'il te plait. Et si tu crains pour ta sécurité, ne te montre pas avec nous, c'est tout.

Grayson fronça les sourcils. Il saisit sa sœur par le bras. Elle se dégagea vivement.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi, Reggie !

Puis elle se tourna résolument vers Harry :

_-_ Le prochain entraînement aura lieu quand, Capitaine ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un air de défi, un œil sur son frère.

Grayson se renfrogna. Une lueur amusée passa dans le regard de McGregor. Harry répondit qu'il afficherait les horaires quand il aurait vu tout le monde pour savoir si le planning qu'il proposait convenait à chacun. Tous se donnèrent rendez_-_vous un peu plus tard, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons avant de se disperser. McGregor partit la dernière. Elle posa son regard de bronze sur Harry.

_-_ Les Phénix, hein, Potter…? Dit_-_elle à voix basse, légèrement sarcastique.

Le temps que le jeune homme réagît, elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Ginny l'interrogea du regard. Il haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il lui parlât en privé. Et pas plus tard qu'à présent.

Harry se leva, attrapa Ginny par le coude et lui dit :

_-_ Tu vas au labo…

_-_ Non, pas tout de suite, répondit Ginny un peu interloquée.

_-_ Ce n'était pas une question.

Il l'entraîna à grandes enjambées vers le laboratoire d'Hermione, la poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Ecoute_-_moi bien, Ginny, commença_-_t_-_il sans préambule. Tu te mêles de tes affaires, et tu laisses McGregor en dehors des miennes. On est d'accord ?

_-_ Je t'assure, Harry, que…

_-_ On est d'accord ? répéta Harry plus brutalement.

_-_ NON ! cria Ginny tout aussi brusque.

Elle était rouge, ses taches de rousseur enflammaient son visage. Ses yeux fixaient ceux d'Harry sans ciller.

_-_ Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'Hermione se désespère à cause de toi. Que Ron s'inquiète. Et moi, moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu sois heureux ! Je suis sûre qu'Ellie pourrait t'apporter ce que nous nous ne pouvons te donner malgré nos efforts.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Ginny s'approcha de lui, les yeux toujours dans les siens, les poings serrés.

_-_ Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles ? Ou insensibles, peut_-_être. Tu crois que nous ne te voyons pas t'éloigner de nous, t'éloigner de tout ? Même le Quidditch ne te passionne plus comme avant. Et ne me dis pas que la guerre contre Voldemort occupe toutes tes pensées. Même Remus s'en est aperçu… Et la dernière fois où je suis allée le voir nous n'avons parlé que de toi et de la manière dont nous pourrions te ramener vers nous.

_-_ C'est toi qui lui as parlé de McGregor ? demanda sourdement Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr que c'est moi ! Pourquoi ne veux_-_tu pas aller la trouver ? Pourquoi ne vas_-_tu pas lui dire que tu tiens à elle à tel point que tu as peur que Malefoy le découvre ?

_-_ C'est Remus qui t'a dit ça ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ Non, c'est toi ! C'est toi qui me l'as dit ! Et je t'assure que je l'avais deviné moi_-_même ! Il faut être aussi borné que Ron pour ne pas le remarquer.

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu as échangé nos places hier après midi ?

_-_ Non, c'est parce que la compagnie de mon frère m'est d'un profond réconfort et que je ne peux vivre sans ses sempiternels grognements…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir si profond qu'Harry en fut mortifié.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te faut, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle enfin. Qu'on vienne te chercher par la main ?

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, pesta avec force jurons et s'écria :

_-_ Oh et puis zut Harry ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! Je m'en fiche ! Enfin… non, je ne m'en fiche pas ! Mais c'est ton affaire après tout ! Seulement… dis_-_le_-_lui donc en face, qu'elle peut bien aller voir ailleurs !

Un frisson glacé saisit Harry au creux de l'estomac.

_-_ Je ne peux pas, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu ne **_peux _**pas ? Répéta Ginny exaspérée. Alors tu ne **_veux_** pas lui dire que tu l'aimes et tu ne **_peux_** pas lui dire de faire une croix sur toi ? Tu es un sacré égoïste, Harry ! Que tu t'obliges à être malheureux, je peux l'accepter, c'est ton problème ; je ne le comprends pas, mais je l'accepte si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais que tu rendes malheureux sciemment quelqu'un d'autre, c'est quelque chose dont je ne te croyais pas capable.

Ginny se reprit. Elle calma sa respiration avant de continuer.

_-_ Très bien, Harry. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais. Je vais dire à Ellie que tu n'as aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit avec elle et qu'elle ferait mieux de tourner les yeux et le cœur vers quelqu'un qui en fera plus de cas que toi…

Elle passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte. Il la retint par les épaules.

_-_ Si tu fais ça Ginny… Si tu fais ça…

L'idée de McGregor avec un autre lui étreignit le cœur. Il sentit monter la colère en lui, contre cet inconnu qui pourrait lui prendre celle qu'il n'était pas prêt à retenir, contre Ginny qui lui mettait en tête des images douloureuses, contre McGregor parce qu'elle existait et qu'elle compliquait un peu plus sa vie qui n'était déjà pas si simple.

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione et Ron, Neville et Luna, et McGregor. Harry lâcha Ginny. Il était blême, il devint écarlate sous le regard interdit de leurs camarades.

_-_ On n'était pas d'accord, dit Ginny sur un ton désinvolte.

_-_ A propos de quoi ? demanda Ron, ébahi.

_-_ De ce qu'on doit dire ou ne pas dire, de ce qu'on doit faire ou ne pas faire…

Ron soupira.

_-_ J'ai eu peur, dit_-_il en essayant de rire. Je croyais que vous parliez Quidditch…

Harry croisa le regard de McGregor.

_-_ Au fait, dit_-_il un peu gêné. Je voulais vous dire… Le nom de Phénix, c'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé…

McGregor souleva un sourcil surpris. Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ On s'en fiche ! dit_-_elle très vite pour lui couper la parole. L'important, c'est que tout le monde soit d'accord pour l'adopter… Et puis, c'est un très joli nom. J'aurais aimé le trouver, à défaut de le porter…

Hermione fit une grimace.

_-_ Oui, mais ce qui est gênant, c'est que tout le monde sait que le Phénix est l'emblème de Dumbledore… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Et alors ? demanda McGregor. Les Trolls c'est bien le surnom de Crabbe et Goyle… Quant au Sphinx, il n'y avait qu'un Serdaigle pour trouver ce nom ! Et ne parlons pas des Dragons ! Tout le monde sait qu'il y en a un qui dort dans les souterrains de Poudlard… Tu vois bien Granger, on peut trouver des rapports avec chacune des Maisons, ou de Poudlard, ou de tout ce que tu voudras… Ce ne sont que des noms. Ils sont juste là pour remplacer ceux des quatre Maisons, rien de plus… Et puis, on a assez parlé Quidditch depuis deux semaines, vous ne trouvez pas ? On parle d'autre chose ?

Elle tourna vers Hermione un sourire engageant.

_-_ Alors, Granger, es_-_tu satisfaite de ton Forum associatif ?

Hermione darda sur elle un regard assassin.

_-_ Très ! dit_-_elle cependant. Les différentes associations de Poudlard ont reçu un nombre impressionnant de demande de renseignements. Je suis fort satisfaite. Ce premier forum est un vrai succès.

Ron fit semblant de tousser pour se pencher vers Harry.

_-_Sauf pour la SALE, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je crois que Luna est la seule à lui avoir pris un badge. Elle a du croire que c'était une broche…

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Hermione, il en était sûr, avait entendu ce que venait de dire le jeune Weasley.

_-_ De toutes façons, je vais changer de tactique, dit_-_elle d'une petite voix aigre. Je réussirai bien à faire comprendre que ce que vivent les Elfes de Maison personne ne voudrait le vivre !

_-_ Sauf les Elfes de Maison… répondit McGregor.

La Préfète de Serpentard regarda longuement la Préfète en chef qui tordit sa bouche dans une grimace dubitative. Harry eut l'impression qu'elles reprenaient là une conversation déjà entamée plus tôt.

_-_ De toutes façons, s'ils en sont là, reprit Ellie, il y a bien une raison… Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques étonnants. S'ils ne s'en servent pas contre leur maître, c'est leur problème… Ils sont trop stupides pour se révolter. Si certains en profitent, ma foi, ils auraient tort de s'en priver. Et puis, ces pauvres créatures ne sauraient même pas quoi faire de leur liberté. C'est tellement plus facile de dépendre de quelqu'un qui prend tout en charge.

_-_ Et que fais_-_tu du droit de tout être doué de raison à décider de sa vie ? s'énerva Hermione. Tu aimerais qu'on te dise jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ce que tu dois faire, ce que tu dois dire, où tu dois dormir, et comment tu dois t'habiller ou ne pas t'habiller ? Qu'on te menace sans cesse ? Qu'on te fasse avancer à coups de pieds dans les fesses ? Et qu'on parle de toi comme si tu n'étais pas là ?

_-_ Mouais, Granger ! Fit McGregor. On dirait que tu as été Elfe de Maison toute ta vie…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Harry mit sa main sur son bras.

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione, moi je l'ai été, dans une vie antérieure, alors si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta croisade… Et tu ferais bien de demander à Ron aussi ce qu'on peut ressentir. Un seul mois à faire le ménage Square Grimmaurd et il avait l'impression d'être un Elfe…

Ron lui jeta un regard furibond. McGregor éclata de rire. Luna jouait avec son badge de la SALE. Neville faisait des signes à Ginny pour qu'elle se débrouillât pour faire partir Hermione afin qu'il pût préparer son parfum.

_-_ Tu ne voudrais pas porter un badge, Harry, demanda la Préfète en Chef pleine d'espoir. Je suis sûre que si tu épinglais l'insigne de la SALE sur ta poitrine, j'aurais tout plein d'adhérents… et d'adhérentes.

_-_ J'ai dit que je t'aiderai, Hermione, répondit Harry la main sur la poignée de la porte. Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais me sacrifier à la cause des Elfes.

McGregor se remit à rire. Harry croisa le regard de Ginny alors qu'il refermait la porte sur lui. Un regard plein de reproches et de tristesse.

…

…

Le lundi matin, la nouvelle fit le tour de l'école dès le petit déjeuner. Malefoy avait appelé son équipe les **_Salamandres_**. On ricana. Un lézard ! Comme emblème d'une équipe de Quidditch ! C'était vraiment nul ! Seule Hermione ne parut pas de cet avis. Au contraire, estima_-_t_-_elle, Malefoy avait choisi son blason avec grand soin, voire habileté. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. L'air supérieur qu'il arborait d'ordinaire se doublait ce matin_-_là d'une satisfaction si évidente que le jeune Potter ne put qu'abonder dans le sens de la Préfète en Chef. Que savait_-_il des Salamandres, à part qu'elles ne craignaient pas le feu, vivaient dans le endroits obscurs, et qu'on pouvait se servir de leur œufs à la place d'œufs de grenouilles dans certaines potions ? Pas grand_-_chose, songea_-_t_-_il. Et il se dit qu'il ferait bien de faire un tour à la bibliothèque afin de consulter un livre sur ces animaux_-_là afin de savoir ce que Malefoy avait derrière la tête. Déjà, Neville fronçait les sourcils.

_-_ Trois symboles ailés, contre un rampant, récapitula_-_t_-_il. Trois symboles de lumière et de feu contre un symbole qui ne craint pas le feu… _-_oui ça c'est malin de la part de Malefoy !_-_ et qui vit dans les endroits sombres… forcément, les cachots de Serpentard ne voient pas souvent la lumière du jour. En effet, c'est choisi avec soin, Hermione, dans la mesure où c'est représentatif, dirons_-_nous, mais je ne vois pas l'habileté là_-_dedans…

Hermione allait répondre quand elle aperçut à la table des Poufsouffle, Justin Finch_-_Fletchey en train d'embrasser Susan Bones avec… une ferveur totalement indécente, juste sous le nez de Ernie et Hannah qui les regardaient avec attendrissement.

_-_ Ca alors ! pesta_-_t_-_elle en bondissant sur ses pieds, rouge d'exaspération. Non mais quelle tenue !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers les Poufsouffle. Et tout le monde se mit à rire. Neville frappa dans ses mains.

_-_ Yeah ! fit_-_il en levant les bras dans un signe de victoire. Elle a dit oui !

_-_ Quoi ? dit Seamus. Il ne l'a tout de même pas demandé en mariage ?

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Neville. En fiançailles seulement !

_-_ N'importe quoi ! se gaussa Seamus.

_-_ Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux… se moqua Ron.

Puis il applaudit vivement en criant : "Bravo Justin !"

Aussitôt la baguette d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa tête. La Préfète en Chef quitta la table des Gryffondor et se précipita vers celle des Poufsouffle pour rappeler à l'ordre, et les nouveaux fiancés et les deux Préfets tout émus.

_-_ Ils sont idiots ! bougonna Seamus. Franchement, moi j'attendrais d'avoir profité de la vie avant de me fiancer, ou pire de me marier…

_-_ Oui, fit Dean, goguenard, c'est pour ça que tu suppliais Lavande, hier, de te laisser encore une chance…

Seamus leva les épaules. Ron éclata de rire. Il s'attira aussitôt un regard courroucé de Finnigan.

_-_ Dis donc, Ronald Weasley, menaça celui_-_ci. Je l'ai trouvée particulièrement stressée et désagréable, ta super préfète ces derniers temps. Tu es sûr que tu lui accordes toute l'attention que tu devrais ?

_-_Mêles toi de tes affaires, Finnigan ! riposta Ron. Elles en ont plus besoin que les miennes à ce qu'il parait !

_-_Ca m'étonnerait, vu la manière dont elle réagit à la vue d'un simple baiser, elle doit pas en recevoir souvent des comme ça ! Je t'avais prévenu, Ron, que de son humeur dépendait notre tranquillité !

Neville riait à gorge déployée. Dean se tenait les côtes. Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas montrer son hilarité à Ron qui avait bien du mal à contenir sa rage contre Seamus. Le jeune Weasley menaça du poing son camarade.

_-_ Quand tu auras une petite amie tu viendras nous donner des leçons, Seamus !

_-_Sûr que tu seras le premier à en prendre ! Au fait, tu as prévu quoi pour son anniversaire ? Parce que je te connais, tu es capable de lui offrir une boite de chocolat de chez tes jumeaux de frères !

Harry crut que Ron allait se mettre en colère. Il était prêt à intervenir, ainsi que Neville. A leur grande surprise, Ron sourit largement. Il leur fit signe d'approcher leur tête et chuchota pour qu'Hermione, qui se trouvait toujours à la table des Poufsouffle, ne l'entendît pas.

_-_J'organise la soirée après le repas de vendredi. Tu es toujours d'accord, Dean, pour faire la banderole lumineuse ? Harry nous la ramène alors que la salle est plongée dans le noir et là surprise ! Tout le monde lui souhaite son anniversaire, lui dit combien elle compte pour lui, qu'on l'aime tous… Oui, Seamus, même toi ! Elle coupe le gâteau que ma mère va lui envoyer et je l'enlève…

_-_Tu l'enlèves ? répéta Seamus, soupçonneux. Pour aller où ?

_-_Dans le bureau des préfets en chef où je lui ai préparé une soirée en amoureux, sans personne pour frapper à sa porte…

_-_Heu ! risqua Neville. Il se trouvera bien quelque fâcheux pour vouloir voir la Préfète en Chef au moment crucial…

_-_Non ! trancha Ron. Parce qu'on ne sera pas dans celui d'Hermione, mais dans celui de Goldstein ! Avec le tourne_-_bisque de Flitwick et quelques bièraubeurres confisquées par mes soins…

_-_ Tourne_-_disque, corrigea Harry.

_-_ Tu comptes les confisquer à qui les bièraubeurres ? s'inquiéta Seamus.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que Flitwick va te laisser son tourne_-_truc_-_là pour que tu puisses emballer ta petite amie ? calma Dean.

"Je vais lui dire que je veux savoir comment ça marche, parce que papa a le même à la maison et que je veux faire de la musique pour fêter le retour de Charlie… " répondit Ron à la dernière question. "A toi, patate !" à la deuxième. Et "Si tu le dis, Harry" à la première intervention de ses amis.

_-_ Waouh ! fit Seamus, épaté. Là, je suis scié, Ron !

Ron se redressa sur son banc, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, les mains levées dans un geste qui signifiait : alors qu'est_-_ce que vous dites de ça ? Et il ajouta : Et j'ai même son cadeau depuis cet été !

Dean siffla longuement. Neville hochait la tête, admiratif. Seamus baissa les bras :

_-_ Rien à redire, Ron… Là, si elle n'est pas de bonne humeur jusqu'à Noël… c'est que je ne comprends rien aux filles…

Il se tourna vers Harry pour lui demander son avis.

_-_ Seamus, tu ne comprends rien aux filles, de toutes façons ! répondit celui_-_ci avant de se tourner vers Ron :

_-_ Je ne voudrais pas jouer les rabats joie, Ron, mais tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as prévu ce genre de petite… fête ?

Ron grimaça.

_-_ Oui, mais… Y a pas de raison pour que ça recommence… N'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Non, bien sûr ! se hâta de répondre Harry.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir parlé de choses graves alors que ses amis étaient heureux.

_-_ Et puis, fit Dean un peu gêné soudain, on n'aura pas tellement l'occasion de faire la fête, d'ici Halloween ! Alors, si on peut en profiter un peu…

_-_ Surtout que Miss Super Parfaite ne pourra pas dire grand_-_chose contre cette fois ! ajouta Seamus.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ron.

_-_ Surtout si tu l'empêches de parler !

Neville tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffle. Hermione chapitrait Ernie et Hannah qui auraient dû, en tant que Préfets responsables rappeler à leurs camarades la plus élémentaire des bienséances. Heureusement pour eux, Ron décida d'emmener Hermione loin des contrevenants et de leurs complices. Ernie lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et un hochement de tête compatissant.

_-_Mon pauvre vieux, lui souffla_-_t_-_il quand Ron passa devant lui pour rappeler à Hermione que des tas d'instructions l'attendaient sûrement sur son bureau, tu dois pas rigoler tous les jours quand même.

Ron préféra ne pas répondre tandis qu'Hermione lançait un regard venimeux au Préfet de Poufsouffle et à sa petite amie.

…

La matinée passa très vite. On ne parla que des fiançailles de Justin et Susan à la table du repas de midi. Seamus ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de s'engager ainsi, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leur scolarité, ni commencer à vivre.

_-_ C'est Justin qui a voulu se fiancer, dit Neville au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi ! fit remarquer Seamus. C'est vrai, c'est tout juste si on savait que lui et Susan étaient ensemble…

_-_ Peut_-_être qu'il s'est dit que ça lui donnerait le droit de témoigner son affection à sa dulcinée, se mit à rire Dean.

_-_ Certainement pas ! asséna Hermione, catégorique.

Tout le monde esclaffa, sauf Neville.

_-_ Parce qu'il est terrifié.

Les rires cessèrent. Tous tournèrent les yeux vers le jeune Londubat. Neville leva les yeux vers Harry. Celui_-_ci savait que son ami avait raison. Justin vivait dans l'angoisse la plus profonde depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Il était devenu un assidu de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne parlait plus que de cela avec Harry, à croire qu'il en rêvait. Chargé du renseignement au sein de la Maison Poufsouffle, il transmettait le moindre geste, la moindre parole suspecte et surveillait ses camarades comme s'ils devaient se lever la nuit pour venir l'assassiner dans son lit. Il lui avait même dit en plaisantant qu'il allait se rendre malade et qu'il devait penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre. Apparemment, il l'avait écouté. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait allé jusqu'aux fiançailles. Il n'imaginait même pas d'ailleurs comment Susan avait pu accepter, elle qui était si réfléchie et pondérée d'ordinaire. Du moins pour ce qu'il en savait.

_-_ Il dit, reprit Neville dans un soupir, que si jamais ils sont encore en vie à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils se marieront.

_-_ Ils sont dingues ! s'exclama Seamus.

_-_ Ensuite, continua Neville sans prendre garde à son interruption, ils s'engageront ensemble dans la lutte contre V..Vloldemort…

_-_ Ils auraient très bien pu le faire sans se marier ! observa Dean.

Il jeta un œil à Seamus, et sourit d'avance à ce qu'il allait dire.

_-_ Regardez Seamus, lui aussi il va s'engager dans la lutte contre les forces du mal… et tout seul ! C'est pas méritoire, ça !

Seamus tourna un peu la tête vers le groupe des filles, où Lavande Brown commentait, elle aussi, les fiançailles de leurs camarades. Il soupira.

_-_ Bien sûr que c'est méritoire ! répondit_-_il. Mais ce serait quand même plus plaisant si je savais que quelqu'un m'attend…. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je serais prêt à me passer la corde au cou ! s'écria_-_t_-_il sur un ton plus enjoué.

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant.

_-_ Seamus, soupira_-_t_-_elle à son tour, si tu ne changes pas un tant soit peu, je crains que ce ne soit la fille sur laquelle tu auras jeté ton dévolu qui sera prise d'une furieuse envie d'aller se pendre… et pas à ton cou…

Neville se mit à rire. Dean toussota tandis que Seamus faisait une grimace puérile à la jeune fille. Ron se dépêcha de faire remarquer qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'observation qu'elle venait de faire. Harry, lui, observait Justin et Susan à la table voisine. Etait_-_ce pour avoir moins peur qu'ils avaient décidé de s'avancer vers les Ténèbres main dans la main ? C'est ce qu'aurait dit Dame Agnes, sans doute. Il revint vers ses amis, prêt à leur sourire et à rire avec eux. Un peu plus loin, à quelques places, Ginny le regardait, sérieuse et désolée. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.

…

Harry passa l'après midi à la bibliothèque, mais il ne put s'approcher d'aucun livre traitant des Salamandres. Ron le tannait pour qu'il l'aidât à choisir un thème pour son exposé de Sortilèges. Il devait le présenter en début de semaine suivante et il n'avait encore fait aucune recherche sur le sujet, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait aucune idée du sortilège qu'il allait étudier devant ses camarades…

_-_ Tu n'as qu'à faire une recherche sur les sortilèges pour animer les objets moldus… chuchota Harry qui avait beaucoup de mal à trouver lui_-_même une idée pour son propre compte.

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira :

_-_ Oui ! fit_-_il soudain illuminé. Et je n'aurais qu'à demander son tourne_-_fisc à Flitwick pour faire ma démonstration… Ainsi Hermione ne se posera aucune question quand elle me verra avec…

_-_ A supposer qu'il accepte de te le prêter, sourit Harry pour tempérer l'enthousiasme de Ron.

_-_ Il me le prêtera, assura Ron. J'ai parlé avec lui quand on a fait la fête l'année dernière. Il est toujours ravi quand ses élèves s'intéressent aux mêmes choses que lui…

Mrs Pince fit quelques "Hum!" peu amènes. Les garçons replongèrent leur nez dans leurs livres.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'Hermione va présenter ? demanda Harry à voix basse un moment plus tard.

_-_ Une conférence sur les rituels d'enchantements des objets avec reconnaissance visuelle ou vocale… ou quelque chose comme ça… répondit de même Ron. Et toi ?

_-_ Je me laisserai bien tenter par les Illusions, dit Harry en tournant les pages de son livre. Oui, les Illusions me semblent un bon sujet d'étude pour moi…

Ron cessa de recopier les titres des livres qu'il désirait emprunter.

_-_ Tu m'inquiètes Harry, tu sais… Je te trouve bien amer, ces derniers temps. Et bien pessimiste… Nous avons déjà Hermione pour nous ramener sur le chemin de la raison, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer les défaitistes à tout bout de champ…

Mrs Pince passa près d'eux et il se tut, lui décochant un sourire charmeur. Puis il reporta son attention vers Harry :

_-_ Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes pas Ginny ? demanda_-_t_-_il. C'est quand même depuis que tu m'as assuré que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle que tu es complètement… enfin que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_-_ Fiche_-_moi la paix avec Ginny !

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pourtant pas parlé très fort. Ce fut assez cependant pour attirer la curiosité de ses camarades plongés dans le silence studieux de la bibliothèque et le regard courroucé de Mrs Pince. Il referma son livre et avant même que la bibliothécaire ouvrît la bouche il s'apprêta à quitter les lieux… Il reviendrait plus tard pour se renseigner sur les Salamandres. Et de toutes façons, Rogue l'attendait pour une séance de **_rattrapage_**.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque au moment où Malefoy y entrait. Le Préfet de Serpentard le toisa avec morgue, un sourire méprisant au coin des lèvres, lui cédant le pas avec dérision.

_-_ Voici le phénix des hôtes de ce château, dit_-_il aux camarades qui l'accompagnaient. Quel beau capitaine nous avons là ! Si son ramage se rapporte à son plumage, nous n'avons qu'à attendre que s'élève le chant du phénix qui se meurt. Il a déjà un teint de cendres… oh ! le feu couve encore sous la cendre ?

Harry venait de rougir de colère contenue. Il éteignit les lueurs assassines de ses yeux et reprit le contrôle de lui_-_même.

_-_ Un phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres, Malefoy, grinça_-_t_-_il entre ses dents.

_-_ Ca c'est ce que tu crois, Potter… murmura Drago sur le même ton. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as échappé une fois au Maître des Ténèbres que tu es immortel.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la baguette que Malefoy faisait tourner entre ses doigts, dans un désir manifeste de s'en servir contre lui. Harry sourit, satisfait.

_-_ Sans doute, acquiesça_-_t_-_il. Mais ce ne sera pas toi qui m'ôtera la vie, Malefoy. Et savoir que tu **_meurs_** littéralement d'envie de m'envoyer un Avada sans pouvoir le faire sous peine d'encourir la monstrueuse colère de ton Maître… c'est quelque chose, vois_-_tu, qui me met de bonne humeur chaque fois que j'y pense.

Il fit un petit salut ironique à Malefoy, qui, les mâchoires crispées, répondait à Mrs Pince qui lui demandait sans ambages s'il comptait prendre racine à la porte où s'il allait se décider à entrer, sous l'œil sarcastique de Ron.

…

Harry regrettait de n'avoir pu rechercher les caractéristiques des Salamandres. Il aurait pu fermer la bouche de ce fourbe de Malefoy avec plus d'esprit sans doute. Et tandis qu'il descendait vers le bureau de Rogue, il se dit avec amertume, que McGregor, elle aurait trouvé les mots pour le toucher vraiment, avec brio, fantaisie, finesse, et cet esprit railleur incomparable.

_-_ Potter !

La voix de Rogue le fit frissonner.

_-_ Monsieur ?

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas avec moi, Potter… si vous voulez perdre votre temps, je vous serais fort reconnaissant de ne pas me faire perde le mien… Concentrez_-_vous, je vous prie. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de faire venir à vous cette chaise vide.

_-_ Non, Monsieur…

_-_ Potter… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Rien, Monsieur…

Harry ferma son esprit. Dans un réflexe. Rogue eut un sourire, furtif.

_-_ Vous avez peur, Potter, dit_-_il de sa voix froide et satisfaite.

_-_ Oui, Monsieur.

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur.

_-_ Et vous, Monsieur ? Vous n'avez jamais peur ?

Rogue cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.

_-_ Je ne crois pas que cela vous concerne.

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Non, en effet.

Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la chaleur de la magie en lui. La chaise fut auprès de lui.

_-_ Bien, dit la voix de Rogue, neutre et monotone. A présent recommencez, les yeux ouverts.

Il recommença autant de fois que le lui demanda Rogue : la chaise, les livres, les livres et la chaise. C'était ennuyeux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il tournait les pages de ses livres sans les toucher. Il pouvait même jongler avec plusieurs objets sans les toucher. Ca avait épaté Ron. Mais il n'était pas là pour épater ses amis, aurait dit Rogue. Il était là pour affronter le Maître des Ténèbres, tout seul, sans personne à impressionner, sans jouer les héros, sans…

_-_ Po_-_tter !

Rogue avait un éclat féroce au fond du regard. Harry se tint sur la défensive. Le professeur posa sa baguette sur son bureau, dans un geste énervé. Lui non plus n'était pas dans son assiette. Il parut se ressaisir. Il releva vers le jeune homme un visage qu'il essayait de rendre, non pas avenant, ç'eût été beaucoup trop pour lui, mais moins sévère.

_-_ Vous faîtes encore des rêves étranges, Potter ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient_-_il encore vous tourmenter ? Qu'est_-_ce qui vous tracasse ? Vous avez besoin qu'on vous accorde un peu plus d'attention, Potter ?

_-_ Heu… non, Monsieur…

_-_ Alors pourquoi votre esprit n'est_-_il pas dans cette pièce avec le reste de votre personne ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Le professeur était en colère, mais pas vraiment contre lui. Il n'était pas plus à ce qu'il faisait qu'Harry lui_-_même.

_-_ Monsieur ? essaya Harry. Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Remus ?

_-_ Il va bien ! répondit brusquement Rogue.

_-_ Vous croyez que je pourrais le voir… un jour prochain ?

_-_ Non.

Harry se raidit. La satisfaction était évidente sur le visage du professeur. Le jeune homme ignorait toutefois si elle lui venait du fait qu'il venait de lui refuser quelque chose qui paraissait important pour Harry ; ou s'il prenait plaisir à priver Remus d'une compagnie.

_-_ C'est trop dangereux, Potter. Pour lui, bien sûr… Mais je doute que cela entre dans vos petites préoccupations égoïstes.

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour le congédier.

_-_ Vous reviendrez demain, Potter. A quinze heures comme tous les mardis. Et tâchez d'amener votre tête avec vous, cette fois.

Harry fit une grimace. Il marcha vers la porte, lentement. Puis il se retourna vers le Professeur Rogue.

_-_ Vous sentez_-_vous si seul, Monsieur ?

_-_ Pardon ? fit Rogue éberlué de ce qu'il prenait pour de l'insolence.

_-_ Vous sentez_-_vous si seul, Monsieur, répéta Harry. Que vous voudriez que tous autour de vous soit triste et solitaire.

_-_ Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, Potter, grinça Rogue.

_-_ Cela vous plait sans doute de tenir votre ancien ennemi en votre pouvoir, n'est_-_ce pas ? De lui refuser ou de lui accorder le soulagement de ses souffrances, la compagnie de ses amis… et il en va de même avec moi, n'est_-_ce pas ? Vous êtes heureux de vous dire que vous tenez ma vie entre vos mains parfois…

Rogue était pâle.

_-_ Vous allez trop loin, Potter, l'avertit_-_il. Je ne fais que ce que je crois devoir faire. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Et ce que je fais, je le fais pour vous protéger, vous et Lupin.

_-_ Bien sûr, Monsieur, répondit Harry à voix basse. Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir prêté des intentions presque humaines. Continuez à protéger Remus de la manière qui vous semble adéquate. Vous êtes seul juge et seul maître.

Il sembla à Harry que Rogue avait blêmi davantage. Il crut vraiment qu'il était allé trop loin. Il crut qu'il allait le rappeler et lui signifier qu'il ne voulait plus travailler avec lui. Qu'il allait en référer à Dumbledore. Il resta devant la porte, attendant la sentence. Il fut presque soulagé quand il le vit lever imperceptiblement la main et que la lourde porte se referma lentement sur lui.

…

Toute la soirée Harry fut préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Rogue. Il regrettait ses paroles. Et en même temps il sentait confusément que le professeur n'y avait pas attaché autant d'importance qu'il aurait dû. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'esprit à ce qu'il faisait, cet après_-_midi_-_là. Harry doutait cependant que ce fut à cause de Malefoy ou de McGregor, ou même de Lupin, ou de cette stupide histoire de noms d'équipes de Quidditch.

Avant le repas, il se décida à redescendre vers les cachots et à frapper à son bureau. Personne ne lui répondit. Rogue ne parut pas au repas du soir. Harry résolut de lui parler le lendemain avant le cours de potions. Il se leva tôt, descendit déjeuner dans les premiers. Il n'écoutait pas le monde autour de lui. Il ressassait les mots qu'il devrait dire. Peut_-_être Rogue le prendrait_-_il de haut. Peut_-_être devrait_-_il laisser courir les choses. Un coup d'œil sur Ginny le persuada que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Il pouvait laisser les choses aller à vau_-_l'eau avec McGregor, cela n'engageait que lui. Et elle, ajouta une petite voix dans son esprit qu'il ne voulut pas écouter. Mais avec Rogue, c'était trop important. Trop d'enjeux avaient été misés sur cette fragile relation qui s'était établie et il ne voulait pas être celui par qui le malheur arrive… pas cette fois en tous cas.

Rogue ne vint pas à la table du petit déjeuner non plus. Dumbledore n'était pas là et le professeur McGonagall semblait un peu désorientée. Harry se présenta aux cachots du professeur de Potions un peu en avance. Il frappa à la porte ouverte. Rogue était debout devant le tableau où étaient inscrites les instructions pour la nouvelle potion à concocter. Harry reconnut l'écriture de McGregor, à la craie blanche sur le tableau noir.

_-_ Entrez, Potter, fit Rogue d'une voix lasse.

_-_ Monsieur…

Les mots qu'il avait soigneusement préparés restaient coincés en travers de sa gorge. Rogue lui tournait le dos. Il eut envie de lui crier que la moindre des politesses serait de le regarder quand il venait lui faire des excuses.

_-_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur… dit Harry d'une voix sourde.

Il y eut du bruit derrière lui, dans le couloir. Rogue se retourna enfin. Son air grave frappa Harry.

_-_ Pardon, Potter… fit_-_il. Je n'écoutais pas ce que vous disiez…

En même temps, il fit un signe impérieux pour faire entrer les Septième Année.

_-_ Allons ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, veuillez entrer, je vous prie et installez_-_vous rapidement. Vous n'aurez pas trop du temps imparti. Vous êtes encore là, Potter ? Que voulez_-_vous ?

_-_ Cela peut attendre, Monsieur… répondit Harry.

Il s'assit à sa place, sous le regard soucieux de Ron et d'Hermione. Il observa le professeur tout le long du cours. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il avait trouvé là le moyen de refuser ses excuses, ou s'il voulait se faire prier pour les accepter. A moins qu'il n'y eût autre chose. Plusieurs fois, le professeur fut sur le point de perdre patience. Il réclama les devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre et Harry voulu en profiter pour lui parler à nouveau.

_-_ A propos d'hier soir, Monsieur…

Rogue frémit et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il lui tendit lentement son devoir que Rogue prit d'un geste sec.

_-_ Je voulais vous dire, Monsieur…

_-_ Eh bien ? l'interrompit Rogue sèchement. Nous mettrons cela sur le compte de votre insolente arrogance, Potter. J'ai l'habitude des accusations infondées. Ne croyez pas que vous pourriez m'avoir blessé… votre suffisance m'atterre chaque fois, Potter.

Rogue essaya un sourire narquois. Harry baissa les yeux.

_-_ Bien, Monsieur, dit_-_il légèrement soulagé.

Il n'insista pas davantage. Il n'en eut guère le temps d'ailleurs. Un peu de bruit à la porte eut le don d'exaspérer le professeur. En deux enjambées, il partit terroriser les Première Année qui attendaient leur tour dans le couloir.

…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

La voix d'Hermione était anxieuse, et le regard de Ron tout aussi angoissé.

_-_ Il est deux heures vingt, Harry. Ca fait une demi_-_heure qu'on t'attend à la bibliothèque. Tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis hier soir et tu as une tête affreuse. Alors, je répète : qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ C'est avec Rogue, n'est_-_ce pas ?

_-_ Ron !

_-_ Oui, souffla Harry.

Hermione pâlit. Ron se pencha en avant, le regard rétréci de colère.

_-_ J'en étais sûr ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de ça ici.

_-_ Rien, répondit_-_il néanmoins. C'est moi qui ai fait. C'est moi qui ai dit.

Il baissa la tête.

_-_ Il est arrivé quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il est arrivé quelque chose.

Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche. Comme si elle pensait soudain à quelque chose.

_-_ Est_-_ce que ça a un rapport avec Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Enfin… en partie. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Je l'ai vu ! dit précipitamment Hermione. Je l'ai vu, ce matin à l'aube qui venait du parc…

_-_ Remus ? interrogea Ron.

_-_ Non, Rogue…

_-_ Je savais qu'il venait de la Cabane… Oh mon Dieu ! Est_-_ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Remus ?

_-_ Je… Je ne sais pas, balbutia Harry.

Un doute lui soufflait au visage mille questions alarmantes.

_-_ Mais s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Remus, on nous l'aurait dit… chuchota Ron.

Il levait vers Hermione un regard interrogateur. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu faisais à l'aube pour voir Rogue dans le parc. On ne voit pas le parc des dortoirs des filles que je sache…

_-_ Oh Ron ! fit Hermione, agacée. Crois_-_tu que ce soit le moment ? Je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je pensais à Harry et à sa mine préoccupée d'hier soir. Je suis descendue dans la salle commune, c'est tout. Et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre…

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais tu as raison, Harry, continuait à réfléchir la jeune fille. J'ai trouvé le Professeur Rogue étrange ce matin.

Ron renifla.

_-_ Fatigué, reprit Hermione. Très fatigué. Très las. Et triste… Oui, il est arrivé quelque chose. Je dois le voir ce soir pour ma séance d'occlumancie, je pourrai lui demander…

Harry se leva brusquement.

_-_ Et moi je dois le voir à trois heures… Je vais y aller tout de suite et je ne sortirai pas de son bureau qu'il ne m'ait dit ce qui arrive à Remus…

Il fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre là et quitta la pièce vivement.

…

Il se dirigea vers les cachots, le pas pressé, aux aguets, cependant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Malefoy sur son territoire.

Il approchait du bureau de Rogue lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ellie McGregor en sortit. Harry ralentit le pas. Elle était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir en ce moment, juste après Malefoy. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche comme pour chercher où se cacher. Il se traita d'idiot et fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer la jeune fille afin qu'elle ne lui reprochât pas d'encombrer le couloir une fois de plus. Elle passa devant lui sans un mot, sans un regard. Il en resta bouche bée un instant. Il la suivit du regard. Elle marchait, droite, comme un automate. Elle hésita, se retint au mur soudain et pénétra très vite dans la salle la plus proche. Harry balança. Il devait parler à Rogue. Mais il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui. Il courut vers la pièce où McGregor était entrée, dans un mouvement chancelant, bouleversée et –Harry n'en était pas certain_-_ les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Elle était assise le dos à la porte à l'un des pupitres de la classe. Il s'approcha lentement et prit un siège pour s'asseoir devant elle.

_-_ McGregor ? fit_-_il, hésitant.

_-_ Fiche le camp, Potter ! murmura la jeune fille.

_-_ Ce n'est pas prudent de tourner le dos à une porte. Ca m'étonne de toi…

Il essayait de percevoir, au travers du rideau brun de ses cheveux, un peu de son visage. Elle releva la tête et il vit qu'il n'avait pas eu la berlue. Deux larmes coulaient parallèles jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres crispées.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec brusquerie.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra soudainement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? questionna_-_t_-_il avec précipitation. Je t'ai vue sortir de chez Rogue. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Il détestait le professeur à ce moment précis.

_-_ Il… Il ne t'a pas renvoyée ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle mordit ses lèvres. Comme pour retenir les sanglots qui montaient à sa gorge.

_-_ Mon frère… réussit_-_elle à dire. Il est mort.

Un seau d'eau glacée tomba sur les épaules d'Harry. Un violent frisson le parcourut et fit remonter la chair de poule le long de ses bras.

_-_ Ton frère Quentin ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle hocha la tête dans un reniflement destiné à contenir ses pleurs. Son menton trembla et elle baissa à nouveau le front. Harry suivit des yeux la larme qui coula du coin de son œil jusqu'à son oreille. Elle l'essuya d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Je… je suis désolé… murmura Harry.

_-_ Tu ne le connaissais même pas… répondit rudement McGregor.

_-_ Non, mais je te connais, toi…

Il se rapprocha de la table et posa ses mains sur les siennes serrées en poings sur le pupitre. Il commença à les tapoter et soudain ce fut Hermione, les yeux au ciel, qu'il vit devant lui à la place d'Ellie. Il cessa ses tapotements et se contenta de serrer ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille. Elle pleurait sans retenue à présent que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, qu'elle avait prononcé elle_-_même à haute voix l'annonce que lui avait faite son Directeur de Maison.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi, Potter… je veux rester seule.

_-_ Je le sais, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire.

_-_ Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, qu'à me regarder pleurer ?

Harry lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne vit pas. Quelques semaines auparavant, il serait parti en courant pour ne pas voir une fille pleurer. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de partir et les larmes de McGregor avaient sur lui un effet qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda Harry doucement. Voldemort s'en est_-_il pris à nouveau à ta famille ?

Elle secoua la tête une fois de plus.

_-_ Il a dit que Quentin était en mission avec d'autres membres de… tu sais quoi. Ils protégeaient une famille de moldus…

Elle serra ses mains sur celles d'Harry comme pour se retenir de crier le désespoir qui la submergeait soudain. Les ongles de la jeune fille s'enfonçaient dans la peau d'Harry. Il ne les sentait pas. Une vague de détresse monta jusqu'à lui. Il eut mal. Il eut peur. Il crut qu'il avait réveillé le désarroi qui l'avait saisi à la mort de Sirius. Puis il réalisa qu'il venait de prendre au visage le chagrin sans nom d'Ellie McGregor. C'était une douleur presque physique, un hurlement d'animal blessé, un spasme violent. Il fallait qu'il lâchât ses mains, qu'il fermât son esprit pour ne plus éprouver cette souffrance qui ne voulait pas sortir d'elle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le voulait pas. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis des mois durant pour la tenir loin de lui et de son esprit étaient soudain réduits à néant. Tant pis pour les larmes, tant pis pour la peine. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Il serra à son tour ses doigts dans les siens.

Elle grimaça douloureusement.

_-_ Il a été tué…

Elle s'effondra sur la table, son front sur les mains du jeune homme. Harry sentait à présent la chaleur de ses larmes sur ses poignets, sous ses cheveux épars. Ses épaules tressautaient secouées de sanglots violents et un hoquet l'empêchait de respirer normalement. L'onde de désolation qui les avait saisit se retirait lentement.

_-_ Calme_-_toi, murmurait Harry.

Il avait conscience que ces mots n'avaient aucun sens. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se calmer. Il se tut, la laissant tremper ses mains de ses pleurs. Le silence les entourait, à peine troublé par les chuchotements du chagrin d'Ellie. Il oublia qu'il avait rendez_-_vous avec Rogue et lorsqu'il s'en souvint, il ne s'en émut pas pour autant.

La jeune fille avait calmé ses sanglots. Elle releva un visage rougi et défait vers Harry.

_-_ Tu ne dois pas rester ici, McGregor, dit celui_-_ci d'un ton ferme pour cacher sa propre émotion. N'importe qui peut passer par_-_là et te trouver seule dans cet état… vulnérable. Ce serait trop facile de te lancer un sortilège et j'en connais qui ne s'en priverait pas. Retourne auprès de tes amis.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de voir mes amis. J'ai envie de me retrouver seule un moment.

_-_ Je sais bien que tu voudrais te retrouver seule, lui dit Harry avec force. Je sais bien que ton chagrin te tiendra lieu de compagnie. Mais crois_-_moi, ce n'est pas la solution.

Elle leva ses yeux sombres sur lui, dans un regard interrogateur. Il se sentit un peu ridicule de se laisser emporter ainsi.

_-_ Tu fais comme tu veux, se hâta_-_t_-_il d'ajouter.

Elle fit un pauvre sourire, qui n'était même pas l'ombre de celui qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire.

Elle retira ses mains, lentement, de dessous celles d'Harry. Elle essuya de ses doigts, plusieurs fois, ses joues pâles. Elle recoiffa ses cheveux en arrière et replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour retrouver une respiration régulière.

_-_ Merci, Potter, dit_-_elle. Je vais déjà mieux.

_-_ Oui, lui sourit Harry. Jusqu'à dans une heure ou deux…

Elle haussa une épaule.

_-_ C'est toujours une heure ou deux de gagnées…

Ils se levèrent ensemble et il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la classe.

_-_ Attends, dit Harry.

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la porte et jeta un regard prudent dans le couloir.

_-_ C'est bon ! fit_-_il à voix basse. On peut y aller.

McGregor sortit derrière lui.

_-_ Tu crains d'être vu avec moi ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle dans une pauvre tentative de moquerie.

_-_ Non, lui répondit Harry sérieusement. Je crains que toi tu ne sois vue avec moi.

Il lui fit un petit signe de la main et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de Rogue tandis qu'elle redescendait vers les quartiers des Serpentard.

* * *

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Bon Harry et Ellie avancent à petits pas mais quand vont-ils enfin y arriver!_** Mais qui te dit qu'ils vont y arriver ?**_A Ron et ses angoisses, il manque toujours autant de confiance en lui!_** Ben oui, il serait pas Ron sinon… Et puis ton meilleur ami qui te dit qu'il te veut pas dans l'équipe ça ébranlerait n'importe qui non ? **_Que va-t-il se passer dans les cachots suite à la formation des équipes de Quidditch?_** Ha ! ça pour le savoir il faudrait être invisible et se balader dans les quartiers de Serpentard… **_Peut-on connaitre la composition des autres équipes?_** Je crois que oui.. lors du premier match.

**_meredith : hum , Ron n'a pas franchement confiance en lui , mais c'est vrai qu'harry n'a pas été très clair avec le poste auquel il le promettait ...c'est dommage qu'il ne lui ai pas dit plus tôt qu'il serait un bon poursuiveur car il aurait pu s'entrainer ! mais je suis bien d'accord , chez les weasley , ce qui prime c'est le travail d'équipe .._** oui j'en suis persuadée aussi. Et puis Harry n'a pas eu l'occasion de lui expliquer non plus…  
**_Les phénix étincelants_** , flamboyants… ca lui va très bien à l'équipe d'harry ! **_Je me demandais , si un des capitaine , mis a part malfoy , avait voulu sélectionner crabe et goyle par exemple en batteur , est ce que ceux ci aurait pu refuser d'être pris ? _**Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs qui voudraient de ces deux Trolls dans leur équipe ? **_parce que sinon les autres capitaines auraient pu ainsi dissocier l'équipe des serpentards en en prenant tous un peu dans leurs équipe .._** oui bien sûr mais on ne peut obliger un joueur à accepter de jouer dans une équipe… **_et puis il y a bien du avoir des personnes (( comme ginny weasley )) sélectionnée par plusieurs capitaines ..alors a qui la priorité ?_** le joueur… il vaut mieux qu'un joueur joue dans l'équipe où il le désire. Sinon, bonjour l'ambiance ! **_Mc Grégor et harry m'ont fait beaucoup rire ! elle lui dit qu'elle va lui fermer la bouche avec autre chose qu'un silencio ...alors avec un baiser peut être ? ca serait bien son style .._** oui, hein… Mais il faut s'attendre à tout avec elle… **_La petite attrapeuse m'a l'air pas mal , ahh lala je sens qu'on va avoir droit a d'autre démonstration d'amour fraternel ..._** quelques jours inconfortable pour Grayson (le frère) en effet !

**_Ayako_****_ : Ah contenteuh de voir que quelqu'un partage mon avis sur Sev...(merci de ton soutien Alya Zmieikissila) _**nananèreheu… heu désolée… **_Et puis pê est-il enfermé à Hogwart mais tout le monde sait que si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère ira à toa (un peu de culture dans cette review afligeante)_** d'accord, mais bon, pour venir à Rogue, il faut vraiment en avoir envie, hein… et il faut dire qu'il ne fait d'efforts pour être connu non plus ce pauvre homme… enfin ce que j'en dis moi… C'est pas ma faute si JKR en a fait un être heu… détestable ? ambigu ? bon allez on va dire sujet à controverse…  
**_Pour le chapitre...Harry va se faire des ennemis parmis ses amis de Slytherins..._** pourquoi ? à cause des sélections ? **_il va vraiment falloir que ginny donne des conseils d'oppositions par rapport au grand frêrot o et y'aura deux grand frêrots mal aimé dans Hogwart_** Hahahhaha ! oui mais les grands frères c'est fait pour ça ! **_G aussi adoré la discussion entre Harry et MacGregor, sur le quidditch et les elfes de maisons mais associer le vert couleur de l'intelligence de l'espoir à Malfoy... br, je sais que c'est leur couleur de maisons..._** Ben oui, j'y peut rien moi….**_mais nan je vais pas m'y faire...une si belle couleur...associée à Malfoy fils _****_par contre mon preferé c'était les Veracrasses Verdoyants_**Oui j'en suis assez fière de celui_-_là…

**_FanFiction-mode d'emploi_****_ : C'est super d'avoir mis ma pub dans ton disclamer. Merci encore. Euh... s'il te plait, tu pourrais indiquer que le nom de plume c'est Fanfiction-mode d'emploi(adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456)je serais comblée_**. C'est fait !  
**_Je te pose ce soir la dernière review avant 10 jours car je pars en vacances demain matin. Pour ne pas être en manque, j'ai copié dix chapitres sous word pour lire chaque soir. je te mettrai les reviews correspondantes en revenant !_** MDR ! j'espère que tu auras (as eu) mieux à faire durant tes vacances ! **_J'ai bien aimé encore le dialogue Harry Ellie, même s'il a finalement été douloureux à harry. ne se rend il pas compte qu'il ne pourra pas faire sans ? non sans doute._** Il laisse faire… en espérant que cela ne l'entrainera pas trop loin sans se rendre compte qu'il est déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière… **_Sympa la sélection de Quidditch. C'est vrai que si Ron marquait des buts en tant que gardien, pourquoi pas le mettre carrement poursuiveur !_** C'est ce que je me suis dit… **_Bien vu aussi le frère et la soeur Serpentard qui ont des conceptions différentes de la façon de gérer la situation. La dimention que HArry prend auprès de ses camarades en dehors de sa charge de Survivant aussi._** Oui. Saura_-_t_-_il gérer cela aussi ?

**_Alya Zmieikissila_****_ : Pôvre Severus qui doit s'arracher les cheveux devant le comportement de Malefoy ! Trouve lui rapidement une perle rare... sinon tu vas le tuer, et là JE NE VAIS PAS ETRE CONTENTE DU TOUT ! Un peu de pitié pour cet homme qui vaut la peine d'être connu ! Mais si je vous assure ! Il n'y a pas que l'apparence qui compte_**. Heu… de la pitié ? je ne crois pas que la pitié soit un sentiment que Severus Rogue aimerait susciter…  
**_Ah ! Harry se rapproche d'Ellie... enfin c'est pas encore gagné ! Je crois qu'il a encore besoin d'un petit peu d'aide..._** oui de beaucoup d'aide… mais je crois qu'ils n'en demandaient pas tant… aucun des deux…  
**_Voyons voir... le prochain chapitre aura lieu dans les cachots et on y verra Harry au prise avec le CHER professeur Rogue ? On aura peut-être la réponse de qui de Remus ou de Lucius a été trahi... à moins que Severus est trouvé un chemin dérobé pour ne rien dire à ce vieux fou de Maugrey. _**Hahahah ! non tu vois… ce sera pour plus tard…

**_cemeil_****_ : Et une grande question de réglée! On a fini de t'embêter avec le Quidditch maintenant! Quoique, je me demande bien le nom que va avoir l'équipe de malefoy... Moi aussi çà me plaît bien "les trolls verts des cachots". _**Et que penses_-_tu des Salamandre ? Et voilà, il suffisait juste à Ron de changer de poste! Yavéka a encore frappé !  
**_J'ai beaucoup rigolé sur ce chapitre! Ca détend! Il était sympathique! La réplique de Rogue m'a fait éclatée de rire: "- Ce qui me console, ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire, c'est que, quoi qu'il arrive, cette coupe va définitivement quitter votre bureau à la fin de l'année, Minerva." Le professeur de potions est aussi doué pour les réliques cinglantes que pour ses tentatives d'humour._** C'est limite sarcasme… mais je crois qu'entre lui et son ancien professeur, c'est au dessus de cela… **_Un chapitre qui redonne de la bonne humeur en tout cas! _**Oui… fallait ça hein… je ne crois pas que ce sera ton appréciation de celui_-_ci, ni de ceux qui suivront…

**_Lyane_****_ : j'ai adoré les sélections de Quidditch. Et voir Harry rire avec Ellie, ils étaient craquants. Ils sont vraiment mignons ensemble, et c'est bien qu'elle se soit reprise en main._** Il en faut plus pour l'abattre. Elle sans doute qu'elle aussi a apprécié ce moment dans la grande salle…


	32. Chapitre 111 : Les Morts tombent des deu...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Une précision avant de commencer ce chapitre :_** Je sais que les Phénix vivent très vieux et qu'ils ne se régénèrent que tous les 100 ou 200 ans au bas mot… Je sais aussi que Fumseck s'est désintégré dans le T2 et que c'est un peu tôt… Mais j'ai pas pu résisté et c'est tellement bien comme effet dramatique et symbolique… enfin à mon sens… mais vous êtes tout à fait en droit de penser le contraire… de toutes façons, ça n'est pas d'une importance extrême pour l'intrigue elle-même, c'est juste un effet…heu… « littéraire »… on va dire ça comme ça…

**Chapitre 111**

**Les Morts tombent des Deux Côtés**

…

Encore troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Harry frappa à la porte du cachot. Non seulement il ne savait dans quel état d'esprit Rogue serait à son égard, mais il était aussi conscient que son retard ne serait pas du goût du professeur.

_-_ Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, commença_-_t_-_il en entrant avant que Rogue n'eût le temps de manifester sa mauvaise humeur. J'ai vu McGregor sortir de chez vous, bouleversée et…

_-_ Potter ?

_-_ Oui, Monsieur… je suis désolé. Je…

Il réalisa soudain l'étonnement du professeur.

_-_ Nous avions un cours…

_-_ Vous n'avez pas vu le Professeur McGonagall ?

Harry s'avança. Rogue paraissait éprouvé. Plus blafard que le matin même, il semblait plus que las, presque abattu. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'annoncer la mort d'un proche à l'un de ses élèves l'affecterait autant.

_-_ Le Professeur McGonagall voulait me voir, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Rogue lui fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier son congé.

_-_ Je ne peux vous donner votre leçon aujourd'hui, Potter. Nous verrons demain si les circonstances…

On frappa à la porte. Rogue fit signe à Harry de se taire. Il lui montra le laboratoire.

_-_ Prenez garde qu'on ne vous voit ni vous entende ! intima_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Harry se cacha dans la pièce attenante, en prenant soin toutefois de laisser la porte légèrement entrouverte. Par l'espacement qu'il s'était ménagé, il risqua un œil. Sa curiosité fut piquée au vif lorsqu'il crut reconnaître la silhouette longiligne de Théodore Nott.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous, Nott !

La voix de Rogue était tout aussi sèche que lasse.

_-_ Je préfère rester debout, Monsieur, répondit Nott.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous ! vous dis_-_je !

La voix de Rogue claqua dans le silence du cachot. Cela ne troubla pas le jeune Serpentard.

_-_ C'est inutile, Monsieur, reprit_-_il. Je me doute de ce que vous allez m'apprendre. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de mon père. Il a été à nouveau arrêté ? Non, vous me l'auriez laissé apprendre par la Gazette… Il… a été tué ?

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Rogue étrangement basse :

_-_ Je suis désolé, Nott…

Harry vit les épaules de Nott qui s'étaient affaissées un instant se redresser.

_-_ Mon père était un Mangemort, Monsieur, répondit_-_il aux condoléances du professeur. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il la rencontre lui_-_même, de la main d'un Auror, de son Maître, ou bien de celle même de ses camarades de tueries. Puis_-_je savoir comment il a trouvé la mort ?

_-_ Je… Je l'ignore.

Harry frémit. Même Nott avait dû deviner que Rogue mentait. Qu'advenait_-_il de son impassibilité et de son flegme ? Théodore Nott demanda la permission de se retirer.

_-_ Vous serez conduit demain après midi à la gare de Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Votre oncle, je crois, viendra vous y chercher.

Nott s'éloigna vers la porte et Harry le perdit de vue. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de son camarade.

_-_ Vous avez connu ma mère, Monsieur ?

_-_ Je l'ai rencontré une fois, répondit Rogue.

_-_ Je ne croyais pas pouvoir dire cela, Monsieur… mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ce jour…

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais pas se refermer. Il restait immobile contre le mur, dans l'attente de l'appel du professeur. Au lieu de son nom, ce fut celui de Crabbe qu'il entendit.

_-_ Entrez donc ! s'impatientait Rogue. Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! et refermez la porte derrière vous !

La masse lourdaude de Vincent Crabbe s'avança à regrets vers le bureau.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous ! A moins que vous ne vouliez rester debout vous aussi.

Crabbe s'assit en tremblant, offrant à Harry la vue de ses épaules larges ratatinées sur le siège.

_-_ Je crains de devoir vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle, Crabbe… Votre père est décédé ce matin.

Il y eut un long couinement de cochon qu'on égorge et la carcasse de Crabbe tomba d'un bloc sur le côté. Le bruit qu'elle fit en rencontrant le sol fit sursauter et Harry et Rogue.

_-_ Allons bon ! souffla celui_-_ci, contrarié.

Il se leva de derrière son bureau et vint se pencher sur le jeune homme évanoui. Il lui claqua une gifle magistrale sur la joue qu'il lui présentait. Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Harry était très mal à l'aise. Une sensation d'écoeurement le saisit tout à coup. Nott, Crabbe, Quentin McGregor…

_-_ Relevez_-_vous !

Harry n'osa pas regarder la scène. Il était gêné pour Crabbe, il était gêné pour Rogue. Il sentait confusément que ce n'était pas fini.

_-_ Mais comment est_-_ce possible ! geignit Crabbe. Il n'était pas malade…

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le Professeur. La consternation la plus totale se peignit sur son visage déjà irrité.

_-_ Il s'est fait tuer, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à massacrer une famille de moldus ! précisa Rogue en grinçant des dents.

_-_ Mais comment est_-_ce possible ! répéta Crabbe en pleurs cette fois. Ce n'étaient que des moldus !

Harry vit Rogue se mordre violemment les lèvres. Le professeur tourna le dos au garçon qui sanglotait, pour lui donner le temps de se remettre. Mais Crabbe ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Il balbutiait d'incohérentes paroles et des torrents de larmes s'échappaient de ses petits yeux éteints. Rogue, visiblement, ne goûtait guère le chagrin bruyant du jeune homme. Il se jeta dans son fauteuil et lança un regard féroce à Crabbe.

_-_ Un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! grinça_-_t_-_il. Je sais que le courage n'est certes pas votre vertu première, mais montrez_-_vous digne. Si ce n'est pour vous, que ce soit pour vos camarades qui ne sont pas obligés de supporter la vue de votre déplorable affliction. Ou pour votre mère, qui viendra vous chercher demain après midi à la gare de Pré_-_au_-_Lard… Cette pauvre femme vous a enfanté, ne rajoutez pas à sa pénitence ! Vous pouvez sortir.

Il prit une plume sur son bureau et se mit à écrire fébrilement. Crabbe ne bougeait toujours pas, comme s'il n'avait pas compris qu'on lui eût signifié de se retirer. Rogue frappa deux fois du poing sur son bureau, sous le nez de l'affligé pour attirer son attention. Crabbe releva un visage bouffi de pleurs.

_-_ Vous_-_pou_-_vez_-_vous_-_re_-_ti_-_rez ! articula le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. Vo_-_tre_-_mè_-_re_-_vien_-_dra_-_vous_-_cher_-_cher_-_de_-_main_-_a_-_près_-_mi_-_di ! A_-_llez !

Il agita la main pour lui montrer la porte. Lentement, Crabbe redressa sa charpente massive et traîna les pieds jusqu'au seuil du cachot. Harry se tenait la bouche à deux mains pour ne laisser échapper aucun gloussement intempestif. C'était extrêmement dérangeant. Il souhaitait être ailleurs et regrettait qu'on ne pût transplaner à Poudlard… même sans permis.

…

_-_ Potter !

Harry sortit aussitôt.

_-_ Je crois que vous devriez aller trouver le professeur McGonagall sans tarder.

Rogue baissait la tête sur un monceau de copies. Il biffait à grands traits des pages entières d'un geste sec et nerveux.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé professeur ? demanda Harry, prêt à tout. Ma tante a été tuée elle aussi ?

Rogue s'interrompit dans la destruction systématique des illusions de ses élèves de Deuxième Année. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers le jeune homme cependant.

_-_ Vous ne faites pas partie de ma Maison, Potter. Laissez_-_moi, j'ai eu mon compte de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer.

Harry recula vers la sortie.

_-_ Bonsoir, Monsieur, dit_-_il.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour refermer la porte sur lui, il vit Rogue se rejeter dans son fauteuil, lâchant d'un geste brusque sa plume sur les copies éparpillées.

Une angoisse sourde tenaillait son cœur. Il s'avança dans couloirs, ignorant les saluts de ses amis. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il ne comptait pas y trouver McGregor, mais à tout hasard… Hermione l'alpaga dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le temps, Hermione… commença_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je le sais, dit_-_elle simplement. McGonagall t'attend devant la gargouille de Dumbledore.

Elle le dévisageait avec inquiétude et il comprit qu'il devait offrir un visage quelque peu bouleversé.

_-_ Je te raconterai… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle lui fit un sourire empreint de douceur triste et le poussa d'un geste de la main vers le couloir.

…

Harry se hâtait. Peu à peu, ses pas s'allongeaient et il se surprit à courir.

_-_ ON NE COURT PAS DANS….

_-_ Je sais !

Il passa devant Rusard médusé.

_-_ LE DIRECTEUR LE SAURA, POTTER !

_-_ Je vais chez lui de ce pas ! Je peux lui faire la commission !

Harry piqua un sprint jusqu'à la gargouille. Il n'y avait aucune trace de McGonagall dans les parages.

_-_ Heu !… Tarte aux pommes ? fit_-_il à la gargouille qui resta de marbre.

Une vapeur brumeuse se matérialisa devant lui et le sourire de Dame Agnes le rassura.

_-_ Essayez "Marmelade à l'orange"… conseilla_-_t_-_elle. Minerva vous attend chez le Directeur, Sire Harry. Tristes nouvelles, n'est_-_ce pas…

Harry se dépêcha de donner le mot de passe tandis que la Dame Grise s'éloignait en flottant. La montée de l'escalier lui parut interminable. McGonagall lui ouvrit rapidement.

_-_ Entrez, Potter, dit_-_elle d'une voix émue. Je suis vraiment désolée…

_-_ Merci Minerva, fit la voix de Dumbledore. Entre vite Harry.

Debout devant son bureau, Dumbledore lui faisait signe. Il lui désigna le fauteuil et lui_-_même se laissa tomber avec lassitude dans le sien.

_-_ Professeur ? demanda Harry. Ma tante a été tuée, elle aussi ?

_-_ Ta tante est en vie, Harry, répondit Dumbledore un peu déconcerté par la formulation de la question.

_-_ Est_-_ce que Voldemort…

_-_ Non… Ce n'est pas Voldemort, l'interrompit le directeur.

Harry prit le temps de calmer les battements de son cœur. Les anciens directeurs dans leurs tableaux le regardaient avec compassion. Phinéas Nigellus était absent du sien et Harry en fut soulagé. Fumseck sur son perchoir avait le plumage triste et Harry sut qu'il était sur le déclin. Il revit McGregor dans la salle de classe, accrochée à ses mains pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, ceux de Rogue devant Nott et Crabbe, lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il comprit le malaise de Rogue.

_-_ C'est Malefoy…

Dumbledore hocha la tête, bien qu'il eut conscience qu'Harry ne posait pas une question.

_-_ Il était avec Nott et Crabbe, n'est_-_ce pas… et peut_-_être aussi Goyle. Ils s'en sont tirés ? Je veux dire Malefoy et Goyle, ils s'en sont tirés ?

_-_ Goyle a été arrêté. Lucius Malefoy a réussi à échapper à ses poursuivants.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_ Je suppose que Maugrey va encore en tirer des conclusions hâtives…

Dumbledore ne dit rien. Harry n'osait reprendre. Le directeur avait dit que sa tante était en vie. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était sauve.

_-_ Ma tante a été blessée ? se décida_-_t_-_il à demander, le cœur étrangement serré.

_-_ Elle n'a rien. Elle est un peu choquée, mais elle n'est pas blessée. Ton cousin Duddley, lui par contre, a reçu les soins de nos guérisseurs.

Dumbledore baissa la tête quelques secondes.

_-_ Et mon oncle ? demanda encore Harry.

C'était une sensation étrange que de se demander si Vernon était encore vivant. Surtout qu'il savait qu'on allait lui répondre que non. Il garda son regard fixé sur celui de Dumbledore.

_-_ Il est décédé sur le coup, d'une commotion cérébrale, à ce qu'il semble… Je suis désolé, Harry.

Harry était un peu gêné. Dumbledore paraissait triste pour lui et lui ne l'était pas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Vernon était mort. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cela ne lui renvoyait aucun écho. Ni de satisfaction ni de bouleversement. Il frissonna et lâcha le regard de Dumbledore.

_-_ Duddley… ? Il est gravement blessé ? se crut_-_il obligé de questionner.

_-_ Non. Le bras et la jambe cassés. Il s'en sort bien. Il a fait une chute qui aurait pu lui être fatale si…

_-_ Une chute ? s'étonna Harry.

Il s'était imaginé qu'il avait reçu un sortilège.

_-_ Il est tombé dans l'escalier.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Dumbledore hocha à nouveau la tête. Il croisa les mains sur le sous_-_main en cuir de son bureau.

_-_ Je te dois une explication, Harry, admit_-_il dans un soupir.

Il fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme et commença son récit :

_-_Tu sais que j'ai demandé à Severus Rogue de nous donner des informations sur Lucius Malefoy. Il a obéi. Severus nous a averti qu'il préparait l'attaque de ta famille, afin de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de son Maître. Bien sûr, il ignore le rôle exact de ta tante. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que Tom ne pouvait t'atteindre lorsque tu étais chez elle et qu'il souhaitait sa disparition. Bien entendu, c'était avant que nous ne décidions de te garder à Poudlard, pour ta sécurité et pour celle de la sœur de ta mère… Depuis, il a été mis en retrait et il ignore que bien des choses ont changé. Toujours est_-_il qu'il avait décidé de supprimer lui_-_même cet obstacle. Il croyait sans doute que ramener la tête de Pétunia à Voldemort ferait oublier ses **_fautes_**…

Il a entraîné Crabbe, Goyle et Nott cette nuit chez les Dursley. Nous avions des agents à nous en faction chez Arabella Figg.

_-_ Quentin McGregor ? se permit d'interrompre Harry, la voix étranglée.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Nymphadora Tonks et Bill Weasley, ainsi qu'Alastor Maugrey lui_-_même…

_-_Bien sûr… murmura Harry. Est_-_ce que…

_-_ Non. Le jeune McGregor a été l'unique victime que nous ayons à déplorer. Tonks a été légèrement blessée, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Quant à Bill, quelques contusions très vite soignées…

_-_ Des contusions ? répéta Harry.

Il avait encore du mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver.

_-_ Il semblerait que Pétunia n'ait pas saisi vraiment l'ampleur de la situation et qu'elle ait confondu sauveteur et agresseur…

_-_ Vous savez, murmura Harry, pour elle, un sorcier est forcément un ennemi…

Dumbledore sourit.

_-_C'est compréhensible quand on cherche à te tuer, non, Harry ? C'était assez confus, d'après ce que Bill et Tonks ont raconté. J'ai essayé d'interroger Pétunia, mais elle était encore en état de choc. Ses paroles étaient quelque peu incohérentes. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle et sa famille étaient couchés quand ils ont entendu du bruit au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Vernon a cru qu'il s'agissait de cambrioleurs et il est descendu avec une arme. Il a crié du haut des escaliers. Il y a eu un éclair vert qui l'a raté et là tout est allé très vite. Les membres de l'Ordre sont intervenus. Tout le monde criait. Ton oncle a eu une crise d'apoplexie. Il est tombé dans les escaliers. Duddley qui se cramponnait à lui est tombé aussi, le coup de feu est parti. C'est Crabbe qui l'a reçu. Il est mort dans la matinée, à Ste Mangouste. Nous n'avons pas de guérisseurs spécialistes des blessures par armes moldues. Pétunia est restée seule en haut des escaliers, parfaite cible pour Malefoy et ses complices. Bill Weasley et Quentin McGregor ont voulu la mettre à l'abri. Elle s'est débattue. Maugrey se battait contre Goyle et Malefoy. Tonks était aux prises avec Nott. Les voisins ont appelé la police. Arabella a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour semer la panique à l'extérieur le temps que la situation soit réglée. Et quand enfin les policiers sont entrés dans la maison, Malefoy avait disparu, Goyle était assommé, Nott était mort, tout comme McGregor. Je n'ai pas encore le rapport de Tonks. Je n'en sais pas plus. Nous avons eu du mal à régler la situation. Il y avait beaucoup trop de témoins. Nous avons laissé Dursley aux mains des policiers. Mrs Figg a emmené Pétunia et nous avons transporté Duddley aussi discrètement que nous le pouvions malgré ses hurlements hystériques, ainsi que Goyle. Tout le monde est persuadé que les Dursley ont cru avoir affaire à des cambrioleurs. Vernon est mort d'une attaque causée par la frayeur. Pétunia et Duddley ont été emmenés par des parents pour se reposer à la campagne. C'est ce qu'Arabella Figg raconte à tous ceux qui posent trop de questions.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est Marge qui s'occupera des obsèques de Vernon… fit Harry.

_-_ Elle a été prévenue par les autorités moldues en effet… J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas trop de bruit autour de cette histoire…

Harry et lui échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

_-_ Il faudra s'occuper de cela aussi… murmura Dumbledore avec lassitude.

Dans le silence ouaté, Fumseck prit feu soudain. Il se consuma dans un tourbillon de flammes rougeoyantes. Puis, des cendres, émergea un oisillon gris qui tendit lentement le cou hors des scories sombres.

_-_ Où sont ma tante et mon cousin à présent, demanda Harry sur un ton ferme.

_-_ Ils sont à Oaks Mansion, répondit Dumbledore. Ils ont besoin de soins pour le moment et de repos. Nous leur avons réservé une chambre très agréable. Ils ne sont pas en contact avec les patients de notre hôpital. Pétunia fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère. La mort de son époux, et les circonstances de cette dernière, l'ont fortement affectée cependant…

Harry eut un petit rire tristement sarcastique :

_-_ Vous voulez dire qu'elle me considère comme responsable, n'est_-_ce pas professeur…

Dire que la veille il voulait tout faire pour ne plus être celui par qui le malheur arrive.

_-_ Elle ne le pense pas vraiment… elle est encore sous le choc…

Le regard d'Harry interrompit Dumbledore.

_-_ L'important, c'est que tu saches qu'elle a tort, reprit_-_il avec sérieux. Ni toi, ni personne d'autre que Lucius Malefoy n'est responsable de la mort de ces quatre personnes…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Quel gâchis, n'est_-_ce pas… murmura le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'un sourire sincère.

_-_ C'est exactement ce qu'à dit Severus… lui répondit le vieux directeur. Et lui aussi est persuadé d'en être responsable…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda brutalement Harry. Parce qu'il a cédé à vos instances ? Qu'il vous a livré Lucius Malefoy, et trois autres de ses complices ? C'est le prix de sa tranquillité ? Même pas, n'est_-_ce pas, puisque Malefoy court toujours. Un échec sur toute la ligne… pour vous, pour Malefoy, pour Rogue… le professeur Rogue, corrigea Harry de lui_-_même.

Un instant, les larmes de McGregor lui revirent à la mémoire, mêlées à celle de Crabbe et à la dignité froide de Nott… _Les morts tombent des deux côtés_…

_-_ Quand cela s'est_-_il passé ? demanda encore Harry.

_-_ Ils ont transplané au 4 Privet Drive juste après minuit…

_-_ Je suppose que le Professeur Rogue y était aussi… fit Harry d'un ton détaché.

_-_ Il a rompu la transe pour nous avertir que l'attaque était imminente… Il n'a pu hélas empêcher les morts…

Harry eut un moment d'angoisse.

_-_ Professeur ? Je ne serai pas obligé d'aller… Je veux dire que… l'enterrement de Vernon… Je n'y tiens pas…

_-_ Ce serait inconséquent Harry, tu le penses bien, de te faire sortir de Poudlard… Nous allons déjà mettre les obsèques de Quentin McGregor sous haute surveillance…

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre si violemment qu'il lui fit mal.

_-_ Vous croyez que…

Il manqua d'air.

_-_ Voldemort ne respecte pas grand_-_chose, Harry. Mais je suppose que la plupart de ses serviteurs seront eux_-_mêmes aux enterrements de Nott et Crabbe. Du moins, j'espère qu'ils prennent encore le temps d'honorer leurs morts…

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Ma tante, elle voudra aller à celui de son mari…

_-_ Il est hors de question qu'elle y aille. Sa belle_-_sœur lui a d'ailleurs fait parvenir un courrier qui lui enjoint de se tenir désormais éloignée d'elle_-_même sous peine de se voir lâcher dessus tous les chiens de son chenil… Ni Pétunia, ni Duddley ne font plus partie de sa famille.

Harry songea à l'entreprise de son oncle. Elle allait être mise en liquidation. Duddley n'était pas capable de prendre la suite de son père. Et ils allaient être tous les deux, lui et sa mère, tenus au secret pendant quelques temps. Peut_-_être Marge se chargerait_-_elle de tout en attendant. Il faudrait faire un procès pour récupérer l'affaire, mais Pétunia, dès qu'elle aurait récupéré de son mordant, ne lâcherait pas le morceau… Harry se mit à rire pour lui_-_même. C'était d'étranges pensées pour un tel moment.

_-_ Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Dumbledore était douce et calme.

_-_ Oui, moi, ça va, murmura Harry.

Il se leva pour prendre congé.

_-_ Harry, le rappela Dumbledore, il se pourrait que ta tante ait besoin de toi…

Le jeune homme fit une grimace.

_-_ Je doute qu'elle ait recours à moi, Professeur. Même si j'étais la dernière personne sur terre sur qui elle puisse compter…

Il s'approcha lentement du perchoir de Fumseck. L'oisillon grisâtre tendit son cou vers ses doigts. Il le caressa doucement. Dans quelques jours, il serait à nouveau le flamboyant oiseau de feu aux pouvoirs indicibles. Harry se rendit compte que Dumbledore l'avait rejoint devant le perchoir.

…

Les yeux clairs du directeur étaient pleins de tristesse. Harry à nouveau se sentit coupable. De ne pas être triste comme tous pensaient qu'il devait l'être. Il eut peur. Etait_-_il devenu insensible ? Avait_-_il perdu une part de son humanité lui aussi, s'il n'était plus capable d'éprouver la moindre compassion Une vague de désespoir envahit son cœur et son âme. Semblable à celle qui avait saisi McGregor une heure plus tôt. Sa cicatrice se mit à brûler. Il ne vit plus rien que le noir. Par flash, il apercevait le visage estropié de Pettigrew, une lueur friande au fond de ses yeux chafouins. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. La colère et le dépit. Le doute enfin. Un doute immense et un cri : POTTER !

…

Harry sentit les mains de Dumbledore sur ses épaules. Il le repoussa brutalement. Il voulait fermer son esprit. Il se tint la tête à deux mains. Il avait mal au plus profond de lui. Dumbledore s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il laissa le jeune homme revenir à lui. Harry reprit son souffle. Fumseck tendit vers lui sa petite tête inquiète. La main tremblante, Harry le caressa doucement.

_-_ C'était Tom, n'est_-_ce pas… soupira Dumbledore. Il a appris la mort de deux de ses mangemorts de la première heure, et l'arrestation d'un troisième.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre les sentiments qui étaient les siens et ceux que venait de lui envoyer Voldemort.

_-_ Je crains que les heures de Lucius Malefoy ne soient comptées à présent… reprit sombrement le Directeur.

_-_ J'ai comme l'impression que Voldemort avait d'autres projets pour ma tante, acquiesça Harry d'une voix sourde… mais qu'il a retardé leur exécution et qu'il le regrette à présent. Non seulement Malefoy a échoué dans son entreprise mais il lui a fait rater la sienne…

Dumbledore releva la tête vivement.

_-_Voilà qui change beaucoup de choses, Harry… dit_-_il sur un ton grave. Oui, beaucoup de choses…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Et c'est bon pour nous, Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il

_-_ Cela, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux encore répondre… répondit le Directeur. Je crois que la loyauté de beaucoup va une fois de plus être mise à rude épreuve, Harry.

Il hocha la tête, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme.

_-_ Oui, nous n'avons pas fini de compter les conséquences de cette nuit.

Une sueur froide baigna le front du jeune Potter. Si McGregor apprenait que Malefoy père était pour quelque chose dans la mort de son frère, que ne ferait_-_elle pas ? Etait_-_ce à cela que Dumbledore pensait quand il parlait des conséquences de la nuit précédente ? Etait_-_ce à Rogue qu'il pensait lorsqu'il évoquait la mise à l'épreuve de la loyauté ? Et Crabbe et Goyle, et Nott… Comment allaient_-_ils réagir ? Et Voldemort ? Quelles conséquences ces derniers évènements pourraient_-_ils avoir sur ses desseins, et sur lui, Harry Potter… celui qui avait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Un vertige le prit soudain. Et si McGregor apprenait que c'était en protégeant les Dursley que son frère avait trouvé la mort ? Il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de voir le reproche dans son regard.

_-_ Harry, tu devrais aller retrouver tes amis…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Harry, je suis désolé…

_-_ Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Professeur…

Il donna une dernière caresse sur le cou de Fumseck et ressortit du bureau.

…

L'escalier lui donna la nausée. Dans le couloir, Ron faisait les cent pas. Hermione était appuyée contre le mur et répétait pour la trentième fois un "Calme_-_toi, Ron. Tout va bien." aussi peu convaincant que convaincu. Ils firent tous deux un effort visible pour ne pas se précipiter vers leur ami.

Ron se contenta d'un : "Alors ?" angoissé. Harry leur fit signe de le suivre. Il marcha devant, vers le laboratoire d'Hermione, sans prononcer un mot.

Il entra le premier, un peu fébrile. Neville penché sous son alambic resta quelques secondes un œil sur la goutte d'élixir qui se formait et l'autre sur la porte.

_-_ Je dois partir ? demanda_-_t_-_il devant les airs sombres de ses camarades.

_-_ Non, tu peux rester… répondit Harry.

Il s'assit à la table et Hermione lui porta un verre d'eau. Ron loucha sur l'alambic de Neville.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda_-_t_-_il soupçonneux.

_-_ On s'en fiche, répliqua Hermione en prenant place à côté d'Harry. Assieds_-_toi Ron, s'il te plait…

Neville s'approcha également. Harry lisait l'attente, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude dans leurs regards. Hermione mit sa main sur la sienne.

_-_Est_-_il arrivé un malheur à ta tante ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix anxieuse.

_-_ Vernon est mort, dit très vite Harry.

_-_Il a été tué ? s'enquit Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait répondre que c'était ce qui était arrivé. Et pourtant il comprenait le sens de la question de son ami. Il raconta alors ce qu'il avait lui_-_même appris de Dumbledore. Ron s'inquiéta pour Bill et Hermione pour Tonks. Harry les rassura comme il put.

Il allait leur parler de la mort de Quentin McGregor quand Ginny fit irruption dans la salle avec Luna, plus flegmatique.

_-_ Ah ! fit_-_elle Vous êtes là ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ! Rogue a envoyé chercher Ellie en plein cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… et elle n'est pas réapparue. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui voulait ?

Elle fixait Harry de toutes ses forces, comme s'il était responsable de tous les maux qui arrivaient dans l'école. Hermione, Ron et Neville tournèrent également leurs regards vers lui, vaguement nauséeux.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu ! fit Hermione. Tu as dit que son frère était avec Bill et Tonks quand…

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux effarés. Neville se concentra soudain sur la goutte qui tombait enfin du bec de l'alambic. Harry baissa la tête tandis qu'Hermione se chargeait de répéter pour Ginny et Luna les nouvelles de l'après_-_midi. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence, à peine troublé par les "ploc" réguliers de la distillation de Neville.

_-_ Elle doit être bouleversée, murmura Ginny elle_-_même au bord des larmes.

_-_ Oui, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Il frissonna violemment. Il passa ses doigts sur le dos de sa main, sur les traces des ongles de McGregor. Elles s'estompaient. Il avait déjà oublié qu'il avait eu mal. Mais elle, en ce moment même elle souffrait encore. Il le savait. Il le sentait à travers même les murailles épaisses et les mille consciences qui palpitaient dans l'école. La voix flûtée de Luna le ramena dans la salle sur demande.

_-_ Nous avons croisé Malefoy et il n'avait pas l'air d'être troublé, lui par contre…

_-_ Il ignore sans doute que son père est mêlé à cette histoire, murmura Hermione qui réfléchissait. A moins qu'on ne l'ait appris à Nott et Crabbe…

_-_ Rogue ne leur a rien dit, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque. J'étais caché dans son laboratoire quand il leur a annoncé la mort de leur père.

Un nouveau frisson le saisit. Il ne savait ce qui le dérangeait le plus, de la froide dignité de Nott ou des ridicules larmes de Crabbe. Non, ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était l'insupportable douleur de McGregor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son visage ravagé de chagrin, à sa colère impuissante, à la pâleur de ses joues et à ses mains brûlantes de fièvre sur les siennes. Quand elle saurait, elle ne voudrait sans doute plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Pas même pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir.

_-_ Dumbledore prétend que cette nuit va sans doute avoir des conséquences dont nous n'avons aucune idée encore, dit Harry.

Il ajouta avec effort : "Voldemort avait des intentions concernant ma tante, apparemment. Et Malefoy a tout remis en question. Il est particulièrement furieux contre lui."

Ses amis levèrent en même temps les yeux vers sa cicatrice. Il la cacha sous ses cheveux, un peu gêné.

_-_ Crabbe et Nott sont morts, rappela Ron. Goyle est prisonnier. Tous ses anciens complices se garderont bien de lui tendre la main à présent. Il ne reste personne à Malefoy chez qui se réfugier.

Harry leva les yeux vers son camarade.

_-_ Il lui reste quelqu'un… affirma_-_t_-_il.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle secoua discrètement la tête.

_-_Mais Drago ne peut rien pour lui… souffla Neville depuis son alambic. Et puis il ne viendrait pas à Poudlard…

Il regardait Harry comme pour lui demander de confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Le jeune Potter croisa le regard d'Hermione et baissa les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration. La loyauté de chacun serait mise à rude épreuve en effet.

_-_ Non, il ne peut pas venir à Poudlard, répondit_-_il à Neville pour le rassurer. Et il ne se risquerait pas dans la Forêt Interdite. Il sait que Pettigrew y fait des incursions régulières et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de ramener sa tête à leur maître…

Neville souffla de soulagement.

_-_ Oui, et puis il y a les gerbilloises…

_-_ Oui, il y a les gerbilloises, lui sourit Harry.

Ginny sortit de ses affaires de classe un parchemin et une plume. Son frère s'enquit de ce qu'elle faisait.

_-_ Une lettre pour Ellie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que nous la laissons seule dans ces moments difficiles.

_-_ Oui, fit Luna. Ecris donc, Ginny. Nous signerons tous, si tu le permets.

_-_ Dis_-_lui que nous sommes désolés, dit Ron. Moi, je vais écrire à Bill pour lui demander ce qui est arrivé exactement et lui demander des nouvelles de Tonks.

_-_ Très chère Ellie, nous pensons à toi, dit Ginny tout en écrivant. Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi et nous t'embrassons très fort.

Elle signa, imitée par Luna, Hermione et Neville. Ron refusa de mettre son nom au bas d'une telle déclaration. Il griffonna "sincèrement désolé" au_-_dessus de sa signature. Harry hésita à prendre la plume que son ami lui tendait. Il lui avait déjà dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et il avait du mal à formuler quelques mots de réconfort, à présent qu'il se savait impliqué dans les tristes évènements de la nuit. Il reposa la plume sans avoir le courage d'écrire son nom. Ginny planta son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Tu n'as aucun cœur, Harry, ragea_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je lui ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, répondit Harry. Je l'ai vue quand elle sortait de chez Rogue.

Ginny ricana.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as tapoté l'épaule en lui disant : désolé, c'est pas drôle pour toi, McGregor, mais faut que j'y aille parce que sinon je vais me faire consigner par Rogue ?

Harry la fixa longuement.

_-_ Quelque chose dans le genre, dit_-_il entre ses dents.

Il se leva sans quitter son regard. Devant la porte, il se tourna vers ses camarades encore bouleversés.

_-_ Au fait, tant qu'on en est aux mauvaises nouvelles, je suis pratiquement certain que Drago Malefoy s'est fait tatouer la marque des Ténèbres.

Neville devint livide. Les taches de rousseur de Ginny s'empourprèrent. Ron déglutit difficilement. Luna se gratta la tête avec sa baguette. Hermione lui tendit la lettre de Ginny qu'elle terminait de plier tranquillement.

_-_ Trouve quelqu'un dans salle des Quatre Maisons pour porter ceci à Ellie, dit_-_elle.

Harry fit venir la lettre à lui d'un geste de la main. Il la mit dans la poche de sa robe et sortit sans un mot de plus.

…

Il descendit au rez_-_de_-_chaussée jusqu'à la salle commune. Debbie Grayson se précipita à l'appel de son capitaine. Il lui donna le courrier à remettre en mains propres à Ellie McGregor de la part de ses amis et de lui_-_même. Elle demanda s'il fallait attendre une réponse. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes.

_-_ Heu… non. Je ne crois pas… répondit_-_il avec hésitation.

_-_ Je demanderai, capitaine, le salua Grayson en se sauvant, la lettre à la main.

Harry lui fit signe de la mettre dans sa poche. Et la jeune fille obéit tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte. Harry resta au milieu de la salle. Ses camarades discutaient, ou travaillaient. On l'interpella. On lui demanda ce qu'il pensait du nom de l'équipe de Malefoy. Harry songea qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il allât à la bibliothèque. Mais une autre fois, quand il aurait l'esprit à cela. Il attendit Grayson qui revint au bout de vingt minutes rejoindre ses amies.

_-_ Elle a dit merci, chuchota_-_t_-_elle à Harry. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? Elle faisait ses bagages et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, elle demanda avec inquiétude :

_-_ Elle n'a pas été renvoyée au moins ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il hésitait. Il allait répondre qu'il préférait qu'on sût ce qui c'était passé par un autre que lui lorsque Montague entra dans la salle des Quatre Maisons complètement stupéfait.

_-_ Hé ! Vous savez la dernière ? s'écria_-_t_-_il du pas de la porte. Le père de Crabbe est mort aujourd'hui… et celui de Nott aussi.

Le silence se fit comme par enchantement. Puis quelques exclamations fusèrent. Debbie Grayson retint Harry qui cherchait à quitter la salle.

_-_ Celui de McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Son frère, répondit comme à regrets Harry.

_-_ Il n'était pas Mangemort…

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Harry. Ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne sais rien d'autre…

…

Il laissa ses camarades encore interdits qui commentaient la nouvelle et monta dans la salle de Gryffondor. Il se dit que finalement, il aurait peut_-_être du la signer cette fichue lettre. Il grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Il jeta sa baguette sur son lit et frappa du poing la porte de son armoire qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il entendit du bruit à la porte de la chambre.

Ron n'osait entrer.

_-_ Ça va ? dit_-_il visiblement gêné.

Harry referma la porte de l'armoire, embarrassé lui aussi.

_-_ Ça va, murmura_-_t_-_il comme pour lui_-_même.

Il leva des yeux désemparés vers son ami.

_-_ Ron, demanda_-_t_-_il, pourquoi moi ?

Ron haussa une épaule.

_-_Parce qu'une demi_-_folle a décrété un jour que tu vaincrais un vieux paranoïaque maléfique ?

_-_Ça, d'accord ! insista Harry, mais pour_-_quoi_-_moi ?

_-_ Sais pas… répondit Ron.

Il avança lentement vers le lit d'Harry.

_-_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour une partie d'échec, dit_-_il en hésitant.

_-_ Je n'ai pas les idées très claires, en effet, murmura le jeune Potter. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu.

Ron s'assit sur le lit, intimidé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

_-_ Hermione a dit qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser seul… s'excusa Ron en rougissant. Alors je reste avec toi…

Une insolite envie de rire vint à Harry. Pauvre Ron qui se croyait obligé de lui servir de garde_-_fou…

_-_ Je ne savais pas que la mort de ton oncle te secouerait autant, reprit Ron un peu maladroitement.

Harry vint s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

_-_ C'est pas tant la mort de Vernon qui me touche, dit_-_il pour le réconforter. C'est surtout la manière dont il est mort…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ?

_-_ Pour un moldu colérique et sanguin comme lui, mourir d'une attaque cérébrale, ce n'est somme toute pas si étrange… Et pourtant cette mort, tu peux être certain qu'on va me la reprocher.

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est ce qu'a dit Hermione, murmura_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude. Tu ne vas pas…

Il toussota.

_-_ Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu es responsable de la mort de tout le monde, n'est_-_ce pas…?

_-_ De qui ? questionna Harry.

_-_ Mais… de ton oncle, du frère McGregor, de Crabbe et de Nott… quand même…

_-_ Mais… non, bien sûr…

…

Harry se leva brusquement. Il se réfugia près de la fenêtre. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question sous cet angle. Il ne se sentait absolument pas responsable de la mort des deux Mangemorts. Celle de Vernon, peut_-_être un peu, il devait l'avouer. Quant à celle de Quentin McGregor… Bien sûr il savait qu'il était ridicule de croire qu'il était pour quelque chose dans le fait que l'un des complices de Malefoy, si ce n'était lui_-_même, avait ôté la vie au frère d'Ellie. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une telle idée pouvait effleurer l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il sentait alors son cœur se serrer.

Il aurait dû être satisfait. N'était_-_ce pas ce qu'il cherchait ? le moyen de l'éloigner de lui à jamais. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de souffrir autant que cet après_-_midi dans le cachot tandis qu'elle trouvait un peu de réconfort à pleurer devant lui. Oui, mais si elle avait su que c'était en protégeant sa tante…

…

Il faisait presque nuit déjà. Le saule cogneur s'agitait, solitaire, au milieu du parc. S'il pouvait seulement aller voir Remus. Et que lui dirait_-_il ? S'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Crabbe et Goyle –et bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas !_-_ pourquoi le serait_-_il de celle de Quentin McGregor ? Remus le traiterait d'idiot et il aurait raison. Quant à la mort de Vernon, il avait lui_-_même écrit quelques mois plus tôt à sa famille pour les avertir du danger et que quoi qu'il leur arrivât il n'en porterait pas la faute. Inutile donc d'ennuyer Remus avec ces futilités. Une idée curieuse lui vint. Il s'aperçut que Ron l'avait rejoint près de la fenêtre et qu'il regardait dans la même direction que lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois que Rogue est allé faire chez Remus, cette nuit ? demanda le dernier des garçons Weasley.

Harry constata qu'il pensait aussi à la même chose que lui.

_-_ Je ne crois pas qu'il y soit allé exercer ses talents de guérisseurs, répondit Harry. J'ai l'impression que cela a un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé cette nuit…

_-_ Mais quoi ? insista Ron.

Visiblement, Ron avait du mal à imaginer Rogue épanchant son cœur meurtri auprès de quiconque en général et Remus en particulier.

Harry hésita.

_-_ Peut_-_être lui prouver que tout ce qu'il faisait tournait de travers et que cela ne changerait jamais… dit_-_il à voix basse. Peut_-_être avait_-_il envie d'entendre le contraire. Peut_-_être ne voulait_-_il simplement pas rester seul…

_-_ Mais c'est de Rogue dont on parle là !

_-_ Oui, je le sais…

Harry reporta son regard vers la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait tellement besoin de la présence rassurante de Remus. D'entendre ses paroles bienfaisantes et sa voix calme. Il avait envie surtout de ne plus penser à rien de ce qui étreignait son cœur et faisait trembler ses mains par moment. Il avait besoin de parler d'autre chose.

_-_ On redescend ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Ron.

_-_ Si tu redescends Hermione va t'obliger à travailler…le prévint Ron dans une grimace.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit ses affaires de classe au passage.

_-_ C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin…

Ron prit une mine compassée.

_-_ Mon pauvre Harry, murmura_-_t_-_il en lui tapotant l'épaule tandis qu'il passait devant lui.

Et pour ajouter à son trouble, Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire qui leur fit mal à tous les deux.

****

**_

* * *

RAR du chap 110_**

Roudoudou Bienvenue Roudoudou. **_Tu ne sais pas quel miracle tu as réussi à accomplir. Moi, Roudoudou, pour la 1ère fois de ma vie, j'ai apprécié Rogue. J'en reviens toujours pas. _**Hahahaha ! C'est l'effet que cela fait à bcp de monde ! **_Même si y'a juste un tout ti défaut, mais sans importance... Regulus Black, c'était le petit frère de Sirius il me semble... alors je comprends pas trop pourquoi il pourrait avoir té tué avant même que Sirius ne termine sa scolarité... _**Oui, je me suis expliquée là-dessus dans une review précédente, mais bon je comprends que tu n'aies pas lu une centaine de RAR ! En fait, c'est vrai que Regulus est le frère cadet de Sirius, mais on ne sait pas de combien… Et rien ne dit que Voldemort ne recrutait pas à l'époque chez les jeunes gens. Je veux dire que la première guerre avait commencé avant la fin de la scolarité des maraudeurs. Donc si les Potter et Compagnie ont rejoint les troupes de l'Ordre du Phénix dès la fin de leur scolarité, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà sensibilisés au problème. Pourquoi pas la même chose de l'autre côté ? Donc mettons que Regulus n'ait eu qu'un an de moins que Sirius, et que celui-ci ait envoyé Rogue à Lupin en fin de Septième Année, Regulus aurait eu 17 ans environ… ce ne serait pas si étonnant que cela… Regulus aurait pu prendre la marque aux vacances d'été, il « pratique » durant ces vacances… aux vacances de Noël… A Poudlard il a tout le temps de réfléchir à chacun de ses actes et aux vacances de Pâques… il tente de retirer ses billes… peut-être refuse-t-il d'obéir au maître… et là on le supprime… Avant la fin de l'année, Sirius, averti par Bellatrix qui n'aime aucun des deux jeunes hommes, envoie Rogue à Lupin un soir de pleine lune… Voilà… c'est un scénario possible. Après tout, les nazis ont bien créé les jeunesses hitlériennes et on y trouvait des jeunes garçons de 13 à 17-18 ans… C'est un postulat de départ… mais c'est une intrigue secondaire…

Bienvenue Roudoudou. Hahahaha ! C'est l'effet que cela fait à bcp de monde ! Oui, je me suis expliquée là-dessus dans une review précédente, mais bon je comprends que tu n'aies pas lu une centaine de RAR ! En fait, c'est vrai que Regulus est le frère cadet de Sirius, mais on ne sait pas de combien… Et rien ne dit que Voldemort ne recrutait pas à l'époque chez les jeunes gens. Je veux dire que la première guerre avait commencé avant la fin de la scolarité des maraudeurs. Donc si les Potter et Compagnie ont rejoint les troupes de l'Ordre du Phénix dès la fin de leur scolarité, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà sensibilisés au problème. Pourquoi pas la même chose de l'autre côté ? Donc mettons que Regulus n'ait eu qu'un an de moins que Sirius, et que celui-ci ait envoyé Rogue à Lupin en fin de Septième Année, Regulus aurait eu 17 ans environ… ce ne serait pas si étonnant que cela… Regulus aurait pu prendre la marque aux vacances d'été, il « pratique » durant ces vacances… aux vacances de Noël… A Poudlard il a tout le temps de réfléchir à chacun de ses actes et aux vacances de Pâques… il tente de retirer ses billes… peut-être refuse-t-il d'obéir au maître… et là on le supprime… Avant la fin de l'année, Sirius, averti par Bellatrix qui n'aime aucun des deux jeunes hommes, envoie Rogue à Lupin un soir de pleine lune… Voilà… c'est un scénario possible. Après tout, les nazis ont bien créé les jeunesses hitlériennes et on y trouvait des jeunes garçons de 13 à 17-18 ans… C'est un postulat de départ… mais c'est une intrigue secondaire… 

**_cemeil_****_ : Pauvre Ellie! Et pauvre Harry! Cette famille de moldus m'apparaît comme avoir un lien avec Harry. Comme le disait Dumbledore il y a quelques chapitres, Les Dursleys sont sous étroite surveillance.. je serais pas très surprise de savoir que Quentin assurait cette surveillance..._** bon alors c'était pas une surprise ! Lol ! **_Encore un coup dur qui vient frapper notre Harry national! Lui qui ne voulait pas approcher Ellie de peur de lui faire du mal... C'est raté!_** Ben oui… mais bon c'est pas le genre de choses qui se maîtrisent aussi… et ça il va bien finir par comprendre… enfin peut-être…

**_popov_****_ : mais ce n'est pas possible, ces deux la ils n'avance pas, il recule ,_** Deux pas en avant et un en arrière ! **_gr et puis ron ... ron (se tappe la tête contre les mus) toujours un train de retard celui la ! lol _**Un seul tu crois ? Pauvre Ron…

**_samikitty :c'es pas gentil de tuer le frère d'Ellie, la pauvre !_** Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'étais gentille ! Je suis sadique, d'ailleurs ! **_Déjà qu'elle a du mal avec Harry (enfin, non plutôt le contraire), si en plus, tu lui enléves son frère. Ha la la !_** Oui, ça va pas être facile maintenant… **_Bon, en même temps, c'est pas comme si c'était un perso principal, donc pas trop grave quand même, lol._** Et c'est moi qui suis méchante ! **_Je voulais dire aussi que tes chapitres sont tellement bien que quand j'arrive à la fin, je me dis que c'est déjà fini, et pourtant, ils sont super longs ces chapitres !_** Merci… je suis toute rouge de confusion

**_craup_****_ : Quentin mort en protégeant des moldus... Non, tu ne lui as pas fait un coup pareil... Les Dursley? Histoire que Harry soit encore plus mal ? _**Ben oui, je vais pas lui rendre la vie facile parce que c'est le héros de l'histoire non ? Ce serait plutôt une circonstance agravante à mon avis…

**_meredith : Harry est de plus en plus amer ,et la conversation avec Rogue est cassante_** . C'est plutôt Rogue qui est amer… **_Je suis contente que Harry ai eu le courage de courir après Mc Grégor pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ...c'est vraiment triste pour son frère ! au moins , j'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont un peu rapproché._** Oui, c'est vrai ils se sont rapprochés, mais jusqu'à quand ? ahh j'espère qu'il n'ai rien arrivé de grave a rémus ...pitié qu'il meurt pas maintenant. harry ne sen remttrait pas et moi non plus... Mais pourquoi Remus ? Vous non plus vous ne croyez pas que Severus Rogue ait pu aller chercher auprès de lui la même chose qu'Harry y trouve ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Dis moi, le frère de Ellie, c'est pas en protégeant les Dursley qu'il est mort? ( Je me rappelle plus vraiment de ce qui leur est arrivé, à ceux là)_** Gagné ! **_C'est difficile pour elle, mais au moins, Harry lui a dis pourquoi il ne voulais pas être vu avec elle. Même de façon détournée._** En effet, c'est une manière heu… déroutante de dire les choses… le tout c'est qu'Ellie sache lire entre les lignes… entre les mots…**_Enfin, j'espère que Harry se sera rendu compte qu'il en devait pas se couper du monde. Je veux dire, Ellie est aussi en danger en provoquant Malfoy que si elle était avec Harry. Il veut déjà la tuer, sa famille lutte contre Voldemort, à mon avis elle risque pas grand chose de plus. Mais il ne le verra jamais comme ça, Harry._** Non, il est trop égocentrique… **_Au fait, J'ai bien compris, il a senti les émotions de Ellie?_** Oui c'est tout à fait ça…**_Bien trouvé le coup du nom de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards. Ca résume bien la situation. Il a juste oublié un détail, le Malfoy. Les salamandres ne craignent pas le feu, mais elles meurent sans lui. Donc, symboliquement, l'existence même de son équipe dépend de celle des autres équipes, symboles de feu! (oui, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais ça lui casserais le moral, enfin un peu, si on lui disait.)_** Non non, ce n'est pas du tout idiot ce que tu dis… les quatre maisons de poudlard n'existent pas l'une sans les autres, c'est tout à fait cela… Dans les traditions populaires « moldues » (hum) la salamandre a le pouvoir d'éteindre le feu… dans le monde de JKR, elle meurt quand « son » feu s'éteint (celui d'où elle est issue)… c'est donc dans la parfaite lignée de ce que tu dis : C'est vrai qu'ils ont le pouvoir d'éteindre le feu de chacune des autres maisons, si le feu d'où les Salamandres sont issues (c'est_-_à_-_dire Poudlard) meurt ou s'affaiblit, elles meurent ou s'affaiblissent aussi… En fait, c'est comme pour tout : le bien n'existe pas sans le mal, la nuit sans le jour, l'ombre sans la lumière… etc… mais on reviendra sur la salamandre un peu plus tard… **_Attention, le retour de la Folle Atteinte de Remus Lupinite Aiguë Incurable. Qu'est ce qu'il a mon loup? Il va mal? Il a encore été blessé? Tu sais que tu es vraiment sadique! Tu as fait en sorte qu'il soit blessé gravement, condamné à moins d'un miracle, et tu remet sans arrêts sur le tapis le fait qu'il pourrait être au plus mal. Mon pauvre petit coeur ne supporte pas cette angoisse._** C'est ce qu'on appelle une diversion… Tout le monde focalise sur Remus et on oublie le reste !

**_Kika : Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de ta fic._** Merci Kika pour tes appréciations. J'espère que cela va continuer à te plaire…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Ouin. C'est trop triste pauvre Ellie, j'en avait encore presque les larmes aux yeux, vraiment tu n'as pas ton pareil pour m'inpliquer dans tes histoires. Rassur moi Rogue n'est allé voir Lupin que parce que ce que lui à dis Harry l'a fait réfléchir. S'il te plait ! _**Ah enfin quelqu'un qui ne pense pas au pire ! Et qui crois que Remus peut aussi être une oreille attentive pour Severus ! **_(Pourquoi tu répond plus à mes Reviews?)_** Je réponds à celles qui me parviennent et qui paraissent quand je poste… mais je trouve que ça marche pas terrible en ce moment… faut des heures avant que les alertes me parviennent et davantage encore pour que les reviewes apparaissent sur le site…

**_Ayako : Ah pas gai cui là... quand je pense que les prochains c'est pareils..._** Ouaip**_… Donc on peut en conclure que l'anniv de Mione va être comment dire dérangé?_** Ya des chances !  
**_Que dire... Quentin est mort ;;, il avait pourtant un bon potentiel ;; il etait si jeune si plein de vie et puis pouf...plus rien_** Ha bravo ! on essaie de faire du sentiment et voilà ce que ça donne ! Tu flanques tous mes effets par terre ! lol ! **_(par contre bravo...tu a réussi à me faire ressentir les émotions de Macgregor... il manque plus qu'un élément, mais je dirais pas quoi, pour que je fonde en larmes, je suis quelqu'un de sensible)_** tu _peux_ pas dire quoi ? ou tu _veux_ pas dire quoi ? C'est pas grave… peut_-_être la prochaine fois… **_Gr et ce qui m'enerve c'est que Malfoy s'il l'apprends il va en profiter à fond..._** Haha ! Malefoy ! Comment ça va tourner pour lui ? **_Au fait la famille de moldu ct celle de ryry?_** Re gagné !  
**_Si c'est ça c'est pas stratégique pour lui de lui avouer ses sentiments_**... ben non….Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça va tant le déranger... au contraire il a une excuse... **_oui, il va peut-être voir les choses comme ça à présent ;.. C'est pas gagné, hein ?  
Sinon je ne suis pas sûr que Harry se soit vraiment planT sur Sev..._** S'il s'était planté, tu crois que Rogue l'aurait pris aussi mal ? **_il se sent seul.. iil lui mank kk1 pour égayer sa vie va falloir la trouver la perle rare... Je dis pas que c'est une obligation dans la fic, ni mme que c'est fortement conseillé, juste qu'il serait bien qu'il s'ouvre je suis sûr qu'il a un très grand coeur (ai-je déjà mentionné que ma vision de Sev était particulière?)_** heu non, mais j'avais cru comprendre…


	33. Chapitre 112 : incertitudes et déconvenu...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 112**

**Incertitudes et Déconvenues**

…

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit déjeuner, il ne manquait personne, sauf le directeur. Le Professeur Rogue paraissait s'être repris. Et même si ses collègues semblaient un peu plus graves que d'ordinaire, il ne manifestait lui_-_même que sa coutumière impassibilité. Harry fut peut_-_être le seul à remarquer que le pli de sa bouche était à peine plus amer que d'habitude. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, plein d'une compassion triste pour le professeur. Elle sourit à Harry en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance. C'était aussi cela qu'il ressentait. Une impuissance accablante à tenir éloigné ceux qu'il aimait du malheur. Il tourna la tête vers McGregor, assise à sa place, aussi droite et fière que d'ordinaire, mais les yeux fixés sur son assiette. Elle ne mangeait pas. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle était là tout simplement, son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés, pas même absente, mais pas tout à fait là non plus.

La table des Serpentard était silencieuse. Aucun des deux camps n'avait envie de faire des commentaires. Du moins, avaient_-_ils sans doute déjà été faits la veille en l'absence des intéressés. Seuls les reniflements lugubres de Crabbe troublaient le mutisme des Serpentard. Manifestement, Malefoy en était irrité, importuné même, d'après la manière dont il pinçait le nez et tordait le coin de sa bouche en une moue contrariée. Il goûtait davantage l'affliction sobre de Théodore Nott, à sa place, en bout de table. Lui non plus n'avait pas touché au petit déjeuner.

Harry lui aussi était triste. Mais pas pour Vernon, ni pour Pétunia. Encore moins pour Duddley. Il était triste de la tristesse d'Ellie McGregor. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne ressentir aucune commisération pour sa famille. Il ne détrompait personne quand on lui glissait des regards apitoyés ou de soutien. Peut_-_être qu'Hermione n'était pas dupe. Ni Neville sans doute, en face de lui, qui suivait son regard chaque fois qu'il s'égarait vers la table vert et argent. Harry se demandait si Malefoy et ses acolytes savaient réellement ce qui était arrivé. Il appréhendait l'arrivée du courrier et de la Gazette du Sorcier. La mort de deux évadés d'Azkaban, ainsi que l'arrestation d'un troisième, réputés dangereux, ne pouvait pas passer inaperçue. Le journal mentionnerait sans doute celle du fils d'un homme aussi important que Rory McGregor. On ne parlerait sûrement pas de celle de Vernon, ce n'était qu'un moldu sans importance… Du moins, Harry voulait_-_il l'espérer. Il fronça les sourcils sur Goyle. Ce dernier mangeait de bon appétit, avec un enthousiasme qui démontrait parfaitement qu'il ignorait encore le sort réservé à son père. De temps en temps, il arrêtait de porter sa cuillère à sa bouche pour se pencher vers son camarade Crabbe et secouer la tête avec une désolation qui lui passait dès qu'il reportait les yeux sur son bol de porridge.

Harry sentit le regard de McGregor sur lui et il tenta de répondre à son pauvre sourire. Il lui fit un signe discret de la main. Rusard pénétra dans la Grande Salle à ce moment précis. Il s'empressa vers la table des Professeurs et se pencha à l'oreille de Rogue. Il sembla à Harry que le professeur n'attendait que cette échappatoire. Il quitta immédiatement la table et se dirigea vers celle de sa Maison. Tous les élèves le suivirent du regard, dans un murmure diffus.

_-_ Miss McGregor ? Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Ellie McGregor se leva. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle passa derrière Betsie Singleton qui leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers elle. McGregor lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement et serra rapidement sa main sur son épaule. Elle suivit Rogue sans un mot. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor lorsqu'elle passa devant. Neville esquissa un geste de la main. Ginny lui sourit. Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise longtemps après qu'elle eût passé la porte.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui veut ? entendit_-_il Ron demander à voix basse.

_-_ Je suppose qu'on est venu la chercher pour assister aux obsèques de son frère, lui répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Le vol des hiboux troubla brutalement le silence. Courrier et magazines tombèrent sur les tables. Hermione se précipita sur sa Gazette. Harry fut heureux que McGregor fût déjà partie. Ainsi, elle ne saurait rien des circonstances de la mort de son frère. Puis il se traita d'idiot. Bien sûr qu'elle saurait. Elle ne pourrait que savoir et lorsqu'elle rentrerait… Une exclamation de Ron, qui lisait par_-_dessus l'épaule d'Hermione interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

_-_ Ah ! la vache ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley.

Il arracha pratiquement le journal des mains de son amie.

_-_ Ah ! la vache ! répéta_-_t_-_il les yeux fixés sur la page du magazine.

Il tourna la Gazette vers ses camarades et s'écria :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous dites de ça ?

Harry se demanda pourquoi il tournait la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Il suivit son regard vers Malefoy. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il était en train de lire. Il froissa le journal et darda son regard vers chacun de ceux qui en tenaient un exemplaire entre les mains. Aux autres tables, ce n'étaient également que chuchotements et stupéfaction. A côté d'Harry, Hermione reprit le journal des mains de Ron et le tendit au jeune homme.

_-_ Dommage que McGregor soit déjà partie ! regretta Seamus. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle aurait dit de cela…

Harry déglutit difficilement. Lui, au contraire, n'était pas de cet avis. Il savait que ce que McGregor aurait trouvé à dire n'aurait pas été du goût de Malefoy, ni de celui de leur Directeur de Maison… En première page, s'étalait un avis de recherche. Lucius Malefoy se prêtait avec une mauvaise grâce évidente à la traditionnelle séance de photos et posait, de face et de chaque profil, avec morgue et mépris. La photo datait sans doute de deux ans auparavant, à l'époque où il avait été arrêté après cette nuit mémorable au département des Mystères. Harry allait demander ce qui étonnait tant tout le monde lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ces mots : Mort ou vif… Il eut chaud soudain et son pouls s'accéléra. Maugrey avait eu gain de cause finalement. Mort ou vif, cela signifiait que la vie de Lucius Malefoy ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

_-_ J'espère que quelqu'un lui réglera enfin son compte… grogna Ron. Et voilà de quoi fermer le clapet de son bon à rien de fils…

Harry ouvrit, presque à regrets, le journal à la page qui relatait les tristes évènements de la veille. Il posait à peine les yeux sur le titre de l'article qu'un mouvement se produisit à la table des Poufsouffle.

_-_ REVERS SÉRIEUX POUR CELUI QUI SE FAIT APPELER LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES !

Harry leva la tête vers Justin Finch_-_Fletchey. Il s'était levé et tenait le journal à bout de bras, de manière à ce que tous l'entendissent lire.

_-_ Le Ministère Magique communique : dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, les Aurors du Ministère, secondés par les volontaires d'une milice légale sous les ordres d'Alastor Maugrey, lui_-_même ancien Auror réputé, ont procédé à l'arrestation d'un Mangemort activement recherché depuis les premiers jours de l'année. Au cours d'une mission extrêmement périlleuse dans une banlieue moldue de Londres, les Aurors ont mis la main sur Miles Goyle, l'un des dangereux détenus d'Azkaban, évadé en compagnie de Darius Crabbe, de Théodore Nott et de Lucius Malefoy. Crabbe et Nott ont trouvé la mort lors de cette opération menée de main de maître par le Ministère, ainsi qu'un membre de la milice d'Alastor Maugrey.

Justin cessa de lire un moment. Il fixa la table des Serpentard. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Malefoy et ses amis. Nott était très pâle en bout de table. Goyle avait verdi, comme si le petit déjeuner qu'il avait ingurgité s'agitait soudain dans son estomac. Il paraissait figé, la cuillère à la main, le visage stupide. Il implorait des yeux son ami Drago de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Que son père n'était pas entre les mains de ce fou furieux de Maugrey. Les hoquets de Crabbe emplissaient à présent la pièce. Et Malefoy décochait à Justin Finch_-_Fletchey des éclairs de rage et de menaces muettes. Le sourire du jeune homme de Poufsouffle s'accentua et il reprit sa lecture, calme et triomphant.

_-_ Lucius Malefoy a réussi à échapper à la justice magique, une fois de plus. Mais, le chef de la police magique nous assure qu'il ne peut aller bien loin. Des avis de recherche ont été lancés et ses anciens amis mis sous surveillance accrue. Son manoir et l'appartement de son épouse, Narcissa Black, sont étroitement contrôlés. Nul doute que cette action d'éclat, transformée en cuisant échec grâce à la collaboration entre la milice d'Alastor Maugrey et ses anciens collègues du Ministère, sera la toute dernière du Mangemort le plus dangereux de toutes la bande de scélérats qui entourent Celui_-_Qui_-_Ne_-_Veut_-_Pas_-_Etre_-_Nommé.

Un avis à la population est lancé. Si vous apercevez ce dangereux criminel, ne tentez pas de l'arrêter vous_-_même. Contactez aussitôt les services du Ministère qui sont d'ores et déjà habilités à se saisir de lui MORT OU VIF !

…

Justin clama ces derniers mots haut et fort. Minerva McGonagall sursauta. Les murmures se firent plus bruyants. La directrice adjointe se leva. Cette version de l'histoire paraissait la troubler quelque peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Drago Malefoy se leva lui aussi. Harry crut qu'il allait crier à la calomnie. Il était blême. Il quitta la table des Serpentard sur un geste pour qu'on le suivît. Personne ne bougea, encore sous le choc. Goyle restait bouche bée, attendant encore une confirmation, ou plutôt une infirmation, de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Crabbe ne vit même pas l'appel de son chef, occupé à se moucher dans sa serviette. Seul Nott se décida alors que Malefoy passait devant la table des Poufsouffle. Justin, toujours debout, soutint le long regard d'intimidation du fils de Lucius Malefoy. Un Sang_-_de_-_Bourde, peut_-_être, semblait_-_il dire, mais un Sang_-_de_-_Bourbe qui ne craignait pas de dire son fait à un fils de proscrit, mis au ban de la société dont il était fier de faire partie.

Le jeune homme se rassit quand les deux Serpentard eurent disparut par la porte de la Grande Salle. Les murmures s'amplifièrent. On commentait vivement cette nouvelle.

Neville prit le journal des mains d'Harry.

_-_ C'est étonnant qu'on ne parle pas du frère McGregor, dit_-_il.

Harry lui montra l'encart à côté de l'article sur Lucius. Cela ressemblait plus à une nécrologie qu'à un récit des circonstances de sa mort. La Gazette rappelait simplement que dans la première nuit de l'année le jeune homme et sa famille avait fait l'objet d'une attaque de Mangemorts et qu'il s'était engagé depuis dans la Milice de Maugrey.

_-_ Maugrey ! Maugrey ! maugréa Ron. Il n'y en a que pour lui et pour le Ministère…

Hermione lui demanda sèchement s'il désirait vraiment que le nom de Bill s'étalât à la une des journaux, comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron pinça les lèvres, penaud.

_-_ C'est heureux, conclut Hermione sévèrement. Car sinon, il se pourrait qu'il s'y étale aussi de la même manière que celui du frère de McGregor.

La pâleur soudaine de Ron montra à tous qu'il avait plus d'une fois songé à cette éventualité. Hermione caressa sa joue doucement.

_-_ Laisse donc Maugrey attirer à lui toute la rancœur des Mangemorts en liberté. Il est de taille à les renvoyer hachés menus à leur maître… Non, moi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est comment nous allons gérer la situation à Poudlard…

Son air soucieux fit lever un sourcil à Dean en face d'elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est pas à nous à nous occuper de cela… Les professeurs sont là pour calmer les esprits échauffés…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Sais_-_tu quel est le cours que nous avons dans deux heures ?

_-_ Soins aux Créatures Magiques, répondit Neville avec évidence. Mais… Oh !

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Je compte sur vous, les garçons… les avertit_-_elle. Car nous ne pouvons décemment pas nous en remettre à Hagrid pour assurer la sérénité d'un cours qui réunira des Serpentard échauffés, un Poufsouffle remonté à bloc, quelques Serdaigle qui n'attendent que le moyen de montrer que ce qui se arrive ne leur passe pas complètement au dessus de la tête, et des Gryffondor qui ne rêvent que d'en découdre…

Elle tourna un regard entendu vers Ron qui baissa le sien. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

_-_ En fait, je compte beaucoup sur toi, Harry. Tu es notre commandant en chef, ne l'oublie pas. Notre porte_-_parole en quelque sorte. Si tu demandes à chacun de garder son calme, ils t'obéiront.

_-_ Tu crois ? fit Harry, un peu distrait.

Il se moquait parfaitement que le cours d'Hagrid fût une foire d'empoigne. Il se moquait davantage encore que ce fût Justin qui tînt la dragée haute à Malefoy pour une fois. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose. La Gazette n'avait pas parlé des Dursley. Rien ne le liait aux évènements de la nuit précédente. Il était soulagé. McGregor n'apprendrait jamais quel rôle sa famille avait joué dans la tragédie qui touchait la sienne. Il n'écoutait plus les bavardages des ses camarades. Il sourit même à Ginny qui lui lançait un regard étrange. Il quitta lui aussi la Grande Salle, cette pensée à l'esprit. Il pourrait la croiser à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans risquer de la voir se détourner de lui. Il réalisa qu'elle venait de quitter l'école et qu'il ignorait quand elle rentrerait. Le soulagement qu'il ressentait fut aussitôt chassé par une vague de mélancolie subite. Mais son attention fut aussitôt attirée par deux silhouettes au fond du couloir qui menait vers les quartiers des Serpentard.

Nott et Malefoy étaient face à face. Malefoy parlait. Harry n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Ils étaient trop loin. D'ailleurs, il **_savait_** de quoi ils parlaient. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans le détail de leur conversation. Il vit Malefoy avancer la main vers Nott et la poser sur lui, en un geste complaisant. Le jeune orphelin baissa le regard vers la main sur son épaule et lorsqu'il le releva pour le planter dans celui de Malefoy, ce dernier la retira vivement. Drago parut alors s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune Potter et reprit ses airs hautains.

_-_Ce qui importe, Théodore, dit_-_il d'une voix affermie, c'est que ton père est mort au service du Maître.

Théodore Nott porta à son tour son attention vers Harry. Derrière le Gryffondor, les premiers élèves quittaient la salle par groupes de quatre ou cinq. Nott fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Il tourna les talons et repartit vers les cachots de Serpentard. Malefoy resta un instant seul au milieu du corridor et Harry se prit à penser que cette fois, c'était lui qui savait…

_-_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit là l'avis de ton **_Maître_**, Malefoy… dit_-_il assez fort lui aussi.

Il sourit, narquois.

_-_ Je crains au contraire qu'il ne goûte que fort peu l'initiative de ton cher **_Père_**….

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée quand il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche.

_-_ Harry ! souffla la voix contrariée d'Hermione. Qu'est_-_ce que je viens de te dire, au sujet des provocations ?

_-_ Désolé, Hermione, murmura Harry sur un ton qui ne l'était guère.

Il sentait l'envie de Malefoy de fondre sur lui la baguette au clair. Il sentait sa rage et son humiliation. Harry savait qu'il reprendrait bientôt son ascendant sur ses comparses. Il lui suffirait de montrer la marque à son poignet, ou même de l'évoquer, pour faire trembler à nouveau ses camarades. Pourtant ces quelques minutes où il savourait la confusion de Malefoy lui étaient douces. Lucius Malefoy ne se relèverait pas de ce nouveau coup du sort. Quelles en seraient les conséquences sur son fils, il ne voulait pas le savoir encore. Il se délectait simplement de toute cette colère impuissante qui étouffait le Serpentard.

_-_ Harry ! insista Hermione. S'il te plait !

Sur un dernier sourire de défi, Harry céda aux supplications de son amie. Crabbe et Goyle entouraient à présent leur chef. Le nez et les yeux rouges, Crabbe avait l'air d'avoir reçu un cognard en plein visage. Goyle regardait Drago, la bouche ouverte, d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Il avait l'air encore plus stupide que d'ordinaire, si c'était possible. Bulstrode se pressa bientôt auprès de Malefoy pour demander des explications. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard presque haineux. Harry ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Il voulait graver à jamais cette image dans son esprit. Des visages de vaincus, pensa_-_t_-_il et il songea que McGregor les aurait sans doute trouvés **_pitoyables_**.

…

Le cours de Métamorphoses se passa fort bien. Harry réussit toutes ses apparitions cette fois. Le Professeur McGonagall le félicita pour la force de caractère dont il faisait preuve. Ce fut à peine si Harry éprouva du remord de mentir à la vieille dame. Il n'en éprouva aucun par contre à ne pas écouter le cours du Professeur Binns qui monologua tout son saoul dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Hermione elle_-_même se préoccupait davantage de la bonne marche de la leçon suivante. Comment empêcher Justin de provoquer Malefoy et ses acolytes ? En parler à Susan, nota_-_t_-_elle sur son calepin. Elle pourrait aussi compter sur Neville et sur Ron… Oui, elle avait quelques arguments qui feraient mouche sur Ron afin qu'il l'aidât à faire taire son envie de mettre son poing dans la figure d'un Serpentard. Quant à Harry… Elle croyait pourtant pouvoir compter sur lui. Il paraissait s'être calmé. Qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il était concentré sur son affiche de Quidditch. Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit :

_-_ "Entraînement tous les mardis et jeudis", il faut un "s" à mardi et jeudi ? chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit Hermione.

Harry corrigea et lui montra son œuvre. Un superbe phénix cuivré ouvrait ses ailes comme pour prendre son envol de la feuille où le jeune homme s'était appliqué à inscrire les jours et les heures des entraînements.

_-_ Un cadeau de Dean, dit_-_il avec un large sourire tandis qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté du dessin.

_-_ Il est vraiment doué, acquiesça la jeune fille.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

_-_ Tout va bien pour moi, Hermione, répondit Harry.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qui se passe avec Ginny ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Divergence d'idées… murmura Harry.

_-_ A propos d'Ellie ? souffla_-_t_-_elle. Elle essaie de forcer les choses ? Quelle tête de mule ! Je lui ai pourtant dit des milliers de fois… !

Elle s'interrompit, un œil sur Ron qui faisait passer un papier à Neville de la part de Seamus.

_-_ Elle s'inquiète tellement pour toi, reprit_-_elle à voix plus basse. Elle voudrait tellement que…

_-_ Je sais bien, la coupa Harry dans un soupir.

Il lui lança un petit regard malheureux.

_-_ Hermione, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

_-_ Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu as à faire, Harry… Quoi que tu décides, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. Mais si tu décidais que tu as plus besoin d'Ellie que de moi, cela ne me vexerait vraiment pas.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son livre en paravent.

_-_ Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… et puis maintenant, ce serait mal venu d'aller la trouver non ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle rentrera, elle n'aura sûrement pas la tête à… Une présence à ses côtés, c'est sans doute ce dont elle aura besoin, mais si elle s'enferme dans ses quartiers de Serpentard…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu dois te dire que je ne suis qu'un imbécile, n'est_-_ce pas…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

_-_ Je te comprends, murmura Hermione.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux et Harry sut qu'elle disait la vérité.

_-_ Ce n'est pas facile de prendre une décision quand tant de choses sont en jeu. On peut se dire qu'on veut tenter le tout pour le tout, comme Justin et Susan… ou bien au contraire se dire que cela n'en vaut pas la peine… Si tu penses qu'Ellie n'en vaut pas la peine, personne n'a le droit de te forcer à prétendre le contraire. Personne n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu as à faire ou ne pas faire… même les personnes les mieux intentionnées du monde.

_-_ Oui, mais je n'aime pas non plus être fâché avec Ginny… répondit Harry tristement.

_-_ Elle finira pas accepter ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit… Comme Ron l'accepterait également, si jamais tu te décidais pour Ellie, bien sûr.

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Quoi que je fasse, je me mettrais un Weasley à dos…

Hermione se mit à rire discrètement. Harry se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

_-_ Dis, Hermione, sais_-_tu quand elle sera de retour ? Je n'oserais jamais aller le demander à Rogue…

_-_ Je le lui demanderai lors de ma prochaine leçon d'occlumancie, promit la jeune fille.

Harry était sur le point de la remercier quand il reçut un coup de coude de Ron.

_-_ Désolé, dit le jeune homme sur un ton innocent.

_-_ Tu es un idiot, Ron maugréa Harry tout en s'empêchant de rire.

Il songea pourtant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de rire. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'était ingénié à faire le vide autour de lui. C'était cela que Remus était venu lui dire lors de sa visite à l'infirmerie. Qu'il devait se dépêcher de le combler avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Lorsqu'il se déciderait à tendre la main, il se pourrait qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour la prendre. S'il n'avait réellement besoin de personne, pourquoi s'était_-_il senti trahi lorsqu'il avait appris l'association des "Coquettes" ? Pourquoi était_-_il affecté par la rancune de Ginny à son égard ? Pourquoi avait_-_il tenu à consoler McGregor de sa peine s'il ne voulait qu'elle eût besoin de lui comme il avait besoin d'elle ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Elle commençait à ranger discrètement ses affaires. Elle se pencha vers Harry et appela Ron pour qu'il en fît autant.

_-_ Je cours chez Hagrid dès la fin de l'heure, dit_-_elle. Je vais essayer de sauver son cours de la panique… J'espère que Susan saura raisonner Justin. Toi, Ron, surveille Malone, s'il te plait et garde un œil sur Ernie aussi. Neville essaiera de faire comprendre aux Serdaigle que ce ne serait pas rendre service à Hagrid que de participer à une bagarre pendant son cours. Si je pouvais voir Bobbins avant le cours, ce serait bien. Il faudrait isoler Malefoy de ses amis…

_-_ Pourquoi Bobbins ? chuchota Ron. On peut se charger de faire taire les Trolls Verts des Cachots…

_-_ C'est justement ce que je veux éviter, Ron ! soupira Hermione avec agacement. Ce serait tellement mieux si les Serpentard nous aidaient à maintenir l'ordre…

_-_ Oui, murmura Harry. Surtout en l'absence de McGregor…

…

La cloche sonna la fin du cours. Hermione bondit vers la porte. Un peu plus calmement, Ron, Neville et Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte du Grand Hall. Avec un peu d'appréhension, ils se rapprochèrent de l'enclos qui servait de salle de cours. Tous leurs camarades étaient déjà là, visiblement impatients de savoir comment Malefoy avait digéré l'article du matin. Les ricanements allaient bon train et les commentaires également. Il serait difficile de les faire taire. Ron tordit sa bouche vers Harry pour lui chuchoter :

_-_ Manquerait plus qu'Hagrid nous ressorte son Titan pour mettre le feu aux poudres…

Et Hagrid ressortit Titan. Le petit chien trotta jusqu'aux pieds de Ron et d'Harry. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers Hermione. La jeune fille se tut. Elle resta près du Professeur cependant, alors que les Serpentard arrivaient, scindés en deux groupes, dans un silence de mauvais augure. Malefoy faisait une tête de six pieds de long. L'un des garçons de Serpentard échangea un regard avec Hermione. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est lui, Bobbins… précisa Ron à Harry.

_-_ Je sais, murmura Harry.

Il avait été l'un des premiers à venir au Club de Duels l'année précédente. Il s'était jusqu'à présent montré très discret, mais depuis la rentrée Harry l'avait remarqué parmi les Septième Année.

_-_ Hum ! Hum !

Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-_ Aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger sera mon assistante, proclama le Professeur. Nous allons étudier les caractéristiques et les soins à donner aux Crups… Et je vous donnerai une recette maison d'anti_-_chizpurfles bien plus efficaces que celles qu'on trouve dans le commerce…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s'ils comptaient tous se lancer dans l'élevage des Crups !

_-_ Hum ! refit Hagrid. Maintenant je vais vous faire une démonstration du sort de Découpe et ce Crup ne sera pas différent des chiens moldus… enfin… ajouta_-_t_-_il comme son assistante lui faisait de gros yeux, je veux dire…

_-_ Nous avons fort bien compris, Professeur… le coupa Hermione.

Elle jeta un regard sévère sur les élèves. Aucun toutefois n'avait l'intention de faire une quelconque observation. C'était une ambiance tendue qui régnait autour de l'enclos tandis que le professeur Hagrid expliquait la marche à suivre pour appliquer la lotion anti_-_chizpurfles sans que le chien filât entre les mains. Harry surveillait l'ensemble de ses camarades. Il semblait que les mines renfrognées des Serpentard de Malefoy eussent désamorcé toutes velléités de provocation. A moins que ce ne fût le regard vigilant de la Préfète en Chef promue Assistante du Professeur qui ne bridât les humeurs de chacun.

Malefoy écoutait avec un dégoût évident, le nez pincé et la moue aux lèvres, les conseils d'Hagrid. Il jetait par moment de petits coups d'œil irrités à Crabbe, dont les reniflements emplissaient le silence. Il évitait le regard de Goyle qui le fixait parfois avec incompréhension avant de se reporter sur son camarade éploré.

Gregory Goyle éprouvait un apitoiement sincère pour son ami. Il secouait parfois la tête et tapotait l'épaule de Crabbe d'un air malheureux. Crabbe paraissait apprécier ce témoignage d'amitié, mais cela déclenchait aussitôt chez lui une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Goyle, cependant, avait noté tout comme Harry, que ces pleurs impudiques indisposaient grandement Drago. Il avait éloigné Vincent Crabbe vers l'arrière du groupe, près de l'endroit où se tenait également Théodore Nott.

Le jeune homme mince, drapé dans sa cape, ne s'était pas approché de l'enclos. Ron avait suggéré à Harry qu'il connaissait trop bien les Crups pour s'intéresser à un cours aussi décousu que celui d'Hagrid. Harry, lui, avait un autre avis. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène dans le bureau de Rogue et l'attitude digne mais froide dont le Serpentard avait fait preuve. Lui, qui savait si bien se fondre dans la masse, au point qu'il pouvait paraître invisible et insignifiant, se mettait cette fois volontairement à l'écart, signalant ainsi une présence qu'il effaçait d'ordinaire. Il s'éloigna encore quand Goyle mena Crabbe vers sa retraite. Lui non plus ne semblait pas priser la bruyante douleur de son camarade de classe. Elle le gênait. Ce n'était pas le mépris à peine retenu de Malefoy, c'était autre chose qu'Harry ne savait définir. Pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à déterminer ce que pensait Goyle lorsqu'il laissait son regard vide se fixer sur Drago.

Gregory Goyle était en pleine confusion. D'ordinaire il était simplement stupide, dangereux certes, mais stupide. Là, Harry sentait en lui un bouillonnement inhabituel. La peur, l'incompréhension, des questions à la pelle, tout cela se bousculait dans la tête creuse de Goyle. Savoir son père entre les mains de Maugrey Fol_-_Œil ne devait pas le rassurer. Et à la vérité, c'était bien cela qui effrayait le jeune homme. Quelques semaines auparavant, seulement, Malefoy avait raconté comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné l'élimination d'un de ses fidèles Mangemorts qui avait commis l'erreur de se faire prendre par les Aurors. Le pauvre diable avait été exécuté, dans la cellule même du Ministère où il attendait pour être entendu. Gregory Goyle espérait que son père ne sût rien qui pût le mettre dans la même situation. Il aurait nié que le Mangemort réputé qu'il avait vanté tant de fois eût fait partie des troupes d'élite du Maître des Ténèbres, si cela avait pu changer quoi que ce soit à son sort. Il regardait sans cesse vers le château, de crainte qu'on ne vînt lui annoncer que le Professeur Rogue voulait le voir d'urgence. D'un autre côté, Malefoy répétait depuis le matin, que c'était une gloire et un honneur que de mourir au service du Seigneur des Vrais Sorciers. Bien sûr, Lucius était toujours vivant, lui. Et il n'était pas encore tombé entre les pattes de ce vieux fêlé de Maugrey. Goyle frissonna. Les mots de Veritaserum, d'interrogatoire, de mort ou vif, virevoltèrent dans sa tête. Il faillit manquer d'air.

La grosse main d'Hagrid s'abattit sur son épaule. Goyle s'affaissa sous la surprise. Il réalisa en même temps que Crabbe était cramoisi et qu'il ne retenait qu'à grand_-_peine des hoquets sonores.

_-_ Hum ! fit le Professeur. Tu devrais accompagner ton ami à l'infirmerie … Mrs Pomfresh lui donnera quelque chose pour le calmer jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

Hagrid se tourna vers Crabbe, compatissant.

_-_ Allons… Allons…. Je sais que c'est difficile… Mais pense à ta mère, mon garçon. Elle compte sans doute sur toi pour la soutenir. Tu es l'homme de la famille maintenant. Va trouver Mrs Pomfresh, et repose_-_toi à l'infirmerie un moment.

_-_ Le… Le Professeur Ro… Rogue…a dit que… que nous ne devons… pas… que nous devons…

_-_ Severus Rogue n'a pas de cœur… grogna Hagrid, bourru.

Hagrid prit le bras de Crabbe et lui fit faire demi_-_tour vers le château.

_-_ Faut pas que ta mère te voie comme ça, mon gars… Faut pas…

Goyle entraîna son ami. Il était bien de l'avis d'Hagrid, pour une fois. Il chercha le soutien de de Malefoy, mais ne trouva qu'un regard indifférent et ennuyé.

Hagrid s'aperçut de la présence de Nott près de l'enclos et ce dernier pâlit.

_-_ Si tu veux rentrer, toi aussi, proposa le professeur…

Nott redressa la tête.

_-_ Merci, Monsieur, répondit_-_il froidement. Je n'ai aucun besoin des soins de Mrs Pomfresh… pas plus que de la pitié de quiconque.

Malefoy lui sourit, d'un air approbateur. Nott dévisagea tous les élèves présents, avec une certaine hauteur et beaucoup de défi.

_-_ Je n'ai besoin de la compréhension, ni de l'approbation, ni de la réprobation de personne…

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, mince et –Harry en était certain_-_ tremblant sous son manteau noir, à peine coloré par l'écharpe vert et grise qui tombait sur les revers.

…

Titan s'échappa des mains d'Hermione, un instant distraite par le regard profond et farouche de Nott. Le chien trottina jusqu'à Hagrid. Le demigéant fit quelques "brumm brumm" embarrassés. Il jeta un œil à Hermione comme pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Elle haussa les épaules et lui fit discrètement signe de revenir pour continuer le cours. Hagrid appela Titan, mais ce dernier préféra continuer sa course jusqu'à Nott. Il jappa devant lui, prêt à jouer. Nott se baissa lentement et le caressa doucement des deux mains sur sa tête et son cou.

_-_ Professeur, dit alors le jeune homme avec une certaine morgue, je ne sais pas où vous avez eu ce Crup, mais je crains que vous ne vous soyez fait escroquer. Il est dans un état déplorable. Il a les oreilles pleines de parasites. Ses yeux coulent et son poil est terne.

_-_ Je sais, mon garçon, répondit Hagrid avec le sourire. Mais je ne pouvais pas prendre un chiot en pleine santé pour mon cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, n'est_-_ce pas ?

La plupart des élèves pouffèrent, un peu nerveux. Nott se releva sans hâte, mais tendu cependant tandis que Titan reprenait son tour d'horizon.

_-_ Je ne suis pas votre garçon, Monsieur, fit le jeune homme avec effort. Je ne suis le garçon de personne.

Harry perçut toute l'amertume de Théodore Nott au travers de ses paroles. Il sentit que le Serpentard se faisait violence pour demeurer calme et impassible. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas lui montrer le moindre signe d'une compréhension dont il ne voulait pas. C'était une sensation étrange. Il n'éprouvait à son égard ni compassion, ni pitié. Il comprenait. La solitude. Le regard des autres. La peur et la détresse que l'orgueil transformait en dédain et bravade inaccoutumée.

Un coup de coude de Ron lui fit tourner la tête vers son ami. Le jeune rouquin, l'œil malicieux, lui désigna de la tête Titan qui reniflait le bas de la robe de Malefoy. Le Serpentard le chassa d'un coup de pied. Le chiot grogna. Hagrid déjà désarçonné par les paroles de Nott eut un moment d'hésitation.

_-_ Hé ! Malefoy ! s'exclama Justin Finch_-_Fletchey ironique. Fais attention ! C'est peut_-_être aussi rancunier qu'un hippogriffe ces choses_-_là…

_-_ Touché ! murmura Ron d'un air sardonique alors que Malefoy lançait au Poufsouffle un regard meurtrier et que Hagrid manquait céder à la panique.

Le professeur s'adressa à nouveau à Nott :

_-_ Bon… bien… tu fais comme tu veux, mon ga… Hum ! Tu fais comme tu veux.

Il se dépêcha de retourner auprès d'Hermione, qui se tenait le front en soupirant. Il appela à nouveau Titan et entreprit de donner à ses élèves la recette de sa lotion anti_-_chizpurfles.

Hermione conseilla à ses camarades de pendre des notes, car le prochain devoir du professeur Hagrid porterait sur les Crups. Ron se dépêcha de sortir sa mine et son cahier de notes.

_-_ Si elle se mêle des cours d'Hagrid… grommela_-_t_-_il.

Harry observa du coin de l'œil Nott qui s'éloignait encore un peu plus du groupe des Serpentard. Malefoy bâillait pour témoigner d'un ennui dont personne ne doutait.

_-_ Evidemment, grogna Ron, lui, il aura un veneur pour s'occuper de ses crups…

_-_ Il n'a plus les moyens, lui rappela Harry, avec une certaine satisfaction.

Le sourire de Ron éclaira son visage constellé de tache de rousseur. Il se remit à écrire avec encore plus d'ardeur. Il s'interrompit pour caresser le museau de Titan qu'Hermione avait lâché pour expliquer en des termes plus clairs la méthode de fabrication de la lotion. Puis elle signala à Hagrid que le cours n'allait pas tarder à finir et lui rappela qu'il voulait donner un devoir sur les Crups pour le cours suivant.

_-_ Tu crois ? lui chuchota Hagrid. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement… Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment demandé la permission pour Titan… alors…

Il leva un œil inquiet sur Malefoy. Le rappel par Justin de la mésaventure de Buck mettait le professeur mal à l'aise. Hermione allait lui répondre qu'elle s'en doutait quand même un peu lorsqu'un cri capta l'attention de tous. Un hurlement de rire couvrit l'exclamation de rage de Malefoy. Son visage était congestionné, figé dans une expression à la fois dégoûtée et furieuse. Il secouait son pied sous le nez de Titan qui paraissait fort satisfait de lui. Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche, hésitant entre l'éclat de rire et la consternation. Ron se tenait les côtes, comme la plupart de ses camarades. Harry souriait. Quel dommage que McGregor ne fût pas là pour savourer ce moment avec eux. Et bien qu'il songeât que la jeune fille n'aurait sans doute pas le cœur à rire parce qu'un chiot avait levé la patte sur cet idiot de Drago, il lui tarda de la revoir pour lui raconter cette histoire.

…

Malefoy n'attendit pas l'autorisation d'Hagrid pour quitter le cours. Les autres élèves partirent sans avoir de devoir pour la fois prochaine. Hermione avait fini par se décider à laisser éclater la tension qui la tenaillait depuis le matin. Elle pleurait de rire appuyée à la barrière. Hagrid paraissait soulagé. Drago s'était "seulement" fait humilier par Titan. Le professeur préférait cela à une morsure.

_-_ Tu vois, Hermione ! dit_-_il à celle_-_ci. Il n'est pas méchant, mon Titan…

La jeune fille sourit au vieil homme. Elle secoua la tête. Incorrigible Hagrid !

_-_ Bien, soupira_-_t_-_elle cependant lorsqu'elle et ses camarades eurent quitté l'enclos du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Voyons à présent ce que Malefoy va nous concocter pour laver cet affront public.

_-_ Il peut pas aller se plaindre à son cher Père cette fois… pouffa Ron.

_-_ J'imagine qu'il ne va pas aller se vanter de cette aventure à Rogue non plus, ajouta Harry.

_-_ Et on ne peut décemment pas condamner un chien pour avoir voulu marquer son territoire, renchérit Neville encore hilare.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Hony, consola Ron en posant son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Je vais demander à Percy de nous envoyer un permis.

Hermione sursauta, scandalisée.

_-_ Percy n'acceptera jamais d'anti_-_dater un document officiel ! s'insurgea_-_t_-_elle.

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ Percy non, c'est vrai… Mais je suis sûr que Dean se fera un plaisir d'imiter son écriture, surtout si c'est pour donner un coup de main à Hagrid.

Neville approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Harry, lui, n'était pas certain que se serait là la manière de Malefoy de laver cet affront public. Et il fut heureux, à nouveau, que McGregor fut absente pour quelques jours.

….

Au repas de midi, les ricanements ne manquèrent pas mais les rires furent peu nombreux. L'ambiance était lourde. Ce n'était pas pourtant la mine renfrognée de Malefoy qui stoppait net toutes tentatives de bonne humeur. Ni celle un peu hagarde de Goyle. Mais bien les deux places vides à la table des Serpentard. Nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient de réaliser que les morts tombaient des deux côtés. Nott quitta la table avant la fin du repas. Il traversa la salle la tête haute, sans un regard pour quiconque. Les conversations cessaient quand il passait devant les tables des autres Maisons. Le silence s'éternisa un peu plus à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione le rompit dans un "Hum !" décidé.

_-_ Je crois qu'il serait malvenu de maintenir la petite fête de vendredi, dit_-_elle.

Dean, Seamus et Neville relevèrent vivement la tête. Ron était atterré.

_-_ Mais on ne va tout de même pas porter le deuil parce que Nott et Crabbe ont perdu leur père. Et si c'était l'anniversaire de McGregor, tu crois qu'elle se gênerait pour le fêter si c'était l'un des nôtres qui était tombé ?

Il fronça les sourcils soudain.

_-_ Et comment tu sais pour la surprise… ?

_-_ Je suis Préfète en Chef, Ron, c'est mon rôle de tout savoir… Ce n'est ni pour Nott, ni pour Crabbe, ni même pour McGregor que je vous demande d'annuler ce que vous aviez prévu pour moi. C'est juste que je me sentirai mal à l'aise de faire la fête alors que les circonstances ne s'y prêtent guère. Je ne pense pas que quiconque dans l'école ait envie de fêter quoi que ce soit en ce moment…

_-_ Si ! Moi ! la contredit Seamus, contrarié.

Hermione lui lança un regard désabusé.

_-_ Quiconque avec la tête sur les épaules, précisa_-_t_-_elle.

Ron fit une grimace déçue.

_-_ Mais, Hony, c'est ton anniversaire quand même ! murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oh mais j'ai bien l'intention de le fêter ! le rassura Hermione. Mais pas de la manière que toi et tes amis aviez prévu… Un peu plus de discrétion conviendrait mieux à l'évènement. Je n'ai pas besoin de feux d'artifice, Ron. Je sais bien que vous m'aimez bien… oui, même toi Seamus… Inutile de le clamer par banderole lumineuse interposée !

Ce fut au tour de Dean de se sentir mal à l'aise. Ron venait de lui adresser un regard furieux.

_-_ C'est toi qui n'as pas su garder ta langue ?

Hermione tapota la main de Ron.

_-_ Non, non, Ronnie ! Rassure_-_toi ! ce n'est aucun de tes amis qui a mangé le morceau…

_-_ C'est Goldstein, alors ? ragea Ron.

Hermione se mit à rire.

_-_ Non, Anthony est une vraie tombe ! Ce n'est pas par lui que j'ai appris que tu lui avais confisqué son bureau pour le reste de la soirée de vendredi. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous fêterons mon anniversaire dans la retenue et la discrétion.

_-_ Oui mais dans la salle des Quatre Maisons quand même ? s'inquiéta Neville. Luna serait déçue si elle ne pouvait venir…

_-_ Bien sûr, lui sourit Hermione. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est que cela ne tourne pas à la foire…

Elle se leva et quitta la table en même temps que plusieurs de ses camarades. Elle donna rendez_-_vous à ses amis à la bibliothèque dans l'après midi.

_-_ C'est la meilleure ! grommela Seamus. Privés de fête parce que deux fils de mangemorts portent le deuil… Elle a encore trouvé le moyen de nous empêcher de nous amuser. Franchement, Ron, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves… Elle est pire que ma mère !

_-_ Mais elle n'a pas parlé d'annuler notre tête_-_à_-_tête, n'est_-_ce pas ?… s'émut le jeune Weasley.

Harry soupira.

_-_ Elle ne veut rien annuler, Ron, corrigea_-_t_-_il. Elle veut juste que vous renonciez à vos idées de grandeur… Je te l'avais bien dit qu'elle préfèrerait quelque chose de plus intime. Elle n'a pas tort, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'intention de Seamus qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Je ne crois pas que les professeurs apprécieraient une fête alors que tout le monde est sur les nerfs. C'est elle qu'ils auraient blâmée. Elle est Préfète en Chef et ce qui se passe dans la salle des Quatre Maisons est de sa responsabilité.

Dean resta bouche bée.

_-_ Ben alors ! fit_-_il. Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, Harry…

_-_ Ouais ! maugréa Seamus. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ?

Neville fit une grimace et Ron s'empourpra.

_-_ Oh ! Désolé ! Harry ! je ne pensais plus que ton oncle…

Harry rougit lui aussi. Il baissa vivement les yeux. Non pour cacher sa peine, mais pour ne pas laisser voir sa gêne.

Seamus s'avança par_-_dessus la table.

_-_ Les moldus de la banlieue de Londres, c'était ta famille ? souffla_-_t_-_il avec stupeur.

Dean ouvrit encore plus la bouche, ce qui lui donna un air totalement idiot.

_-_ Vo… Voldemort, réussit à prononcer Seamus, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est vengé de la mort de son serpent favori ?

Harry releva la tête et la baissa à nouveau aussitôt. Il n'avait pas très envie d'entrer dans les détails et en même temps il ne se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer en long en large et en travers les raisons qui avaient poussé et Dumbledore à le confier à des gens qui le détestait, et Lucius Malefoy à les attaquer cette nuit_-_là… Ni Ron ni Neville n'insistèrent, et Harry en conclut qu'il faisait bien de se taire.

_-_ Pardonne_-_moi, murmura Ron. J'oublie toujours tes moldus…

_-_ Ce ne sont pas **_mes moldus_** !

Ron sursauta.

_-_ Je veux dire ta famille… bredouilla_-_t_-_il.

Harry regrettait déjà son emportement.

_-_ Ils sont si peu ma famille aussi… dit_-_il à voix basse.

Ron se racla la gorge.

_-_Tu viendras quand même à l'anniversaire d'Hermione ? Elle serait vraiment déçue si tu n'étais pas là…

_-_ Je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde, lui sourit Harry.

Rassuré Ron lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Tout de même, fit Dean. J'aimerai bien savoir qui a été lui raconter qu'on préparait une surprise…

Seamus jeta un œil sur Lavande et Parvati qui discutaient avec Ginny.

_-_ C'est pas Ginny ! prévint Dean par avance. Ginny, c'est pas une balance !

_-_ Et elle était partie prenante dans la surprise, rappela Neville. Quant à Lavande et Parvati… elles ignorent les détails de l'affaire.

_-_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait parlé, tout de même ! soupira Ron avec regrets.

_-_ Ou bien… fit Harry sur une grimace dubitative, ou bien quelqu'un aura laissé traîner ses oreilles et sera allé le répéter à Hermione…

_-_ C'est quelqu'un qui l'aime pas alors… commenta Seamus. Aller dire à quelqu'un que son petit ami lui a préparé une surprise pour son anniversaire et tout lui dévoiler dans le détail, je trouve pas ça très sympathique. Mais pour trouver qui c'est… je te souhaite du courage, Ronald… La liste est longue…. Très très longue…

Et sur ces paroles encourageantes, il se leva de table et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 111 :

**_holy-hastes : pas mal le chapter, plus sentimental_** tu meure non non ya pire…  
**_en plus il a pus se raprocher de mcgregor meme si cetait po un bon moment ca va entouka y fera po un bon serpentard potty ya pas d ambition y prefere sauver les autre au lieux de lui meme _**Ben oui… c'est pour ça qu'il est à Gryffondor… **_si ds sa vie on lui a dit que personne ne peut ou ne doit l'aimer s il veut sauver l humaniter il doit au moin tenir a quelque chose SIL VEUT rester en vie_** oui mais le veut-il ? **_pis si il doit ressembler a rogue fait au moin que se soit suptil mais c po grave _**J'ai jamais dit qu'Harry voulait ressembler à Rogue… **_T-T c super bon comme histoire mais stp faite quil peut se racrocher a quelque chose comme un fille_** (je suis pas sûre qu'une fille apprécie de se faire traiter de quelque chose…) si **_TU veux que les bon gagne la bataile mais a toi de choisir :_** ha oui mais on ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser d'œufs…

**_Ayako_****_ : Il est arrivé quoi à la mère de Nott? _**Elle est morte il y a longtemps… **_En tout cas le fiston il a l'air blasé par la mort de son père...Il ne devait pas cautionner ses activités..._** Il s'y était préparé depuis longtemps, et puis c'est peut_-_être pas les activités en elles_-_mêmes qu'il ne cautionnait pas… c'était peut_-_être la manière dont il les pratiquait…  
**_E tout cas ça doit être un rude coup pour Sev (qui va pour le coup devoir denoncer Lulu,pour lui éviter la mort douloureuse que doit lui reserver Voldy...)_** En fait… c'est ce qu'il a fait… ce qui l'a décidé c'est que Lucius allait s'en prendre à des moldus sans défense –non qu'il les porte dans son cœur, mais apparemment l'ordre les tient sous surveillance c'est donc qu'ils sont importants_-_ et donc il a prévenu Dumbledore : il faisait d'une pierre deux ou trois coups : il protégeait les Dursley, il faisait capturer Malefoy, plus deux ou trois autres évadés… Tout bénéfice et en plus il n'avait ainsi pas l'impression de choisir… Seulement ça a mal tourné, non seulement Malefoy s'est enfui, mais deux de ses anciens « amis » sont morts, un jeune homme a perdu la vie, et l'un de ceux qu'ils devaient protégé est mort également. C'est la pagaille à Little Whitning, Malefoy est encore plus recherché de part et d'autre, et cela crée de la confusion à Poudlard… En effet c'est un rude coup pour Severus…  
**_Par contre je vois quand mme mal Malfoy faire le paon car pour une belle opération foirée c'est une belle opération foirée! _**Tu parles duquel ? Du père ? non il ne va pas faire le paon… Du fils ? il n'est pas au courant des détails. Il va faire en sorte de retourner la situation à son avantage…**_En tout cas je veux savoir ce que Petunia a de si spécial pour faire capoter la relation Harry/Ellie_** C'est pas tant Pétunia, c'est le fait que Quentin est mort en défendant la famille d'Harry qui pose un problème à Harry… enfin, il devrait être content, non ? alors pourquoi il ne l'est pas ? Jamais content ces gars ! **_Pour quentin dsl d'avoir casser ton ambiance mais...en fait...on avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à lui...Mais je déplore tout de mme sa mort, comme je disais il avait un si bon potentiel!_** Hahahahahaha ! je plaisantais… C'était fait exprès… Ce qui est triste c'est que ce soit le frère d'Ellie, à cause des conséquences que cela va avoir sur la suite.

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Dis moi si Ellie et Harry finiront ensemble car là le suspense est insoutenable!  
Aucun des deux ne va mourir au moins?_** Ben si je te le dis… à quoi ça servirait que tu continues lire la fic ? hein ? dis_-_moi…

**_hadler_** Réponse 3 en un pour Hadler !

Chap 109**_. Harry qui a plus peur de la colère du frère de grayson que du seigneur des ténèbres, il a vraiment pas le sens des proportions le pauvre._** Non mais le frère de Grayson il est là en face de lui… et Voldemort il est loin encore… Et puis c'est pas tellement du frère qu'il a peur… mais de ce qu'il insinue… **_Un beau moment privilégié entre harry et Ellie,il y avait une belle alchimie._** Oui, c'est le mot ! **_Je me demande qui est à la base de ce changement dans les stands, ginny ou Ellie ?_** **_je verrais bien ginny moi._** C'est Ginny, bien sûr !

**_Chap 110 Ginny veut vraiment qu'harry ouvre les yeux et soit ave Ellie, elle fait tout pour, Pas très facile la jeune weasley avec harry, mais elle à raison, faut bien faire comme ça avec qqcn de tétu comme le jeune potter._** Je ne te le fais pas dire ! **_Mais il était tellement bien quand il la consolait, quand il tenait ses mains. Maintenant il va enfin (j'espére) se rendre compte que quoi qu'il fasse, Ellie et sa famille sera toujouts autant impliqué dans la lutte contre voldie, et que ce n'est pas à lui de décider ce genre de chose de toute manière_**. Il faudra bien qu'il se le mette dans la tête… reste à savoir comment… **_Je crois plus que jamais que le couple harry/Elli finira par se faire, j'espère que l'auteur ne me contredira pas_** Oh ! Un hippogriffe ? Ha non, des chimères cette fois ! **_L'idée de ron me fait un peu peur quand même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que il y a quelque chose qui va aller de travers la dedans :_** mais qu'est_-_ce qui te fais croire ça ! Ha ben oui… peut_-_être que tu avais raison finalement…  
**_Chap 111 Il semble que grabbe ne se rende pas compte que rogue ne partage pas les idées des mangemorts concernant les moldus_**. C'est pas tant que Rogue ne partage pas les idées sur les moldus… c'est qu'il est atterré de voir que Crabbe sous_-_estime totalement la capacité des moldus à faire face à des situations étranges… **_Je me demande si malfoy à parlé avec ses deux sbires de sa relation dans le cercle des mangemorts ou bien si il garde ça pour lui, et aussi du professeur rogue qui n'est qu'un traitre à leur cause._** Tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'ignorance est la mère du pouvoir… Malefoy garde pour lui toutes les infos qu'il peut recevoir et ne donne à ses sbires que le strict nécessaire pour les maintenir à ses ordres… Et non, il n'a pas été raconter que celui qu'on croit son protecteur est en fait un traitre…  
**_Ginny est limite méchante avec harry concernant le cas McGregor pour le moment, et ça se comprend vu la réaction de se dernier._** **_Mais pourquoi ne lui dit il pas qu'il a vraiment consoler Ellie, pas comme elle le pense ? serait il remonté contre ginny du fait de sa réaction ?_** Ben ils sont plutôt en froid en ce moment… et puis Harry est trop fier pour avouer ce genre de choses.  
**_Malfoy senior risque gros maintenant si il retourne auprès de voldie, je ne pense pas qu'il y retournera, viendrait il voir rogue ? De plus je pense que drago n'hésiterait pas à dénoncer son père à son maitre si ça peut lui apporter un peu plus de pouvoir ou d'influance._** Mais Lucius compte_-_t_-_il vraiment sur Drago ? Que peut_-_il pour lui ? Et risquerait_-_il de mettre la vie de son fils en danger ? Du côté de Voldemort comme de celui du Ministère ?  
**_Les phénix flamboyants, ce n'est pas mal du tout comme nom ça, surtout pour l'équipe d'harry… _**c'est aussi ce qu'a l'air de penser Ellie !

**_samikitty : Bon, finalement, ça fait un partout, avec les morts des deux côtés (et même deux mangemorts pour un gentil, c'est pas trop mal)._** En fait, ça fait deux à deux… Vernon, tu ne le comptes peut_-_être pas dans les « gentils » mais il est côté anti_-_mangemort quand même, à son corps peut_-_être mais quand même… **_En tout cas, je suis effarée devant la réaction de Nott, il a un coeur ce type ? J'hallucine, il a un cerveau à la place du coeur_**. Il se maîtrise c'est tout… Il y a longtemps qu'il a pensé à cette éventualité… depuis que son père s'est évadé d'Azkaban et peut_-_être même avant. Mais Nott est une personnalité discrète et secrète et peu de personnes peuvent se vanter de le connaître réellement… **_Et la réaction de Crabbe, c'est trop beau ! Avec les sarcasmes de Rogue qu'il ne comprend pas, ha non, vraiment, c'est trop beau ! _**Pauvre Crabbe…

**_meredith : Dudley et Pétunia vont devoir vivre caché alors ...et comment dudley va t'il aller au lycee ? (( enfin quand il aura récupéré du traumatisme si il récupère un jour bien sur)) ..._** Vu ce qu'il y fait au lycée… c'est pas une grosse perte… mais bon entre les études et la vie… Duddley aura vite choisi ! **_Harry a toujours une légère tendance a se sentir coupable de tout ._** Oui, c'est récurrent chez lui ! **_Ginny est méchante je trouve ! je la déteste de plus en plus ..c'est plutôt elle qui n'a pas de coeur ! harry est complètement bouleversé et voila qu'elle lui gueule a la figure ...et depuis plusieurss chapitres c'est comme ca ! ha je la hais enfin , j'ai peut être trop tendance a vouloir que harry soit dans un cocon bien tranquille ,et pas remuer…_** ben vi… mais c'est pas rendre service aux enfants que de les mettre dans du coton non plus… il faut les préparer à la vie et la vie est dure… **_mais ...bref , qu'elle m'énerve cette peste ! en plus harry a fait quand même des effort pour réconforté Mc grégor…_** mais cela elle l'ignore. **_sinon , je n'aurais pas non plus penser que notre roguinou chéri soit aussi touché par ces mauvaises nouvelles ...mais lui aussi fait le symptome a la harry apparament_** Il a sans doute ses raisons… **_Hum , il est quand même pas super doué pour annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles…_** Premièrement, ce n'est pas facile, deuxièmement c'est encore plus difficile quand on s'appelle Rogue… **_il est allé se réconforter chez rémus alors ? _**Peut_-_être voulait_-_il s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce qui était arrivé, et qu'il avait fait les bons choix…

**_Harana : Quant à lamort de Vernon, alors là je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Harry: je n'éprouve aucune émotion particulière! Et je ne saisis pas pourquoi Hermione et Ron ne le comprennent pas. POur moi, l'attitude d'Harry est parfaitement...normal._** Ce n'est pas ça… Hermione sait qu'Harry va se sentir mal de toutes façons… Et ce n'est pas vrai qu'Harry ne ressent rien du tout pour Vernon. **_Sinon pour la petite visite de Severus à Remus je pense qu'il voulait lui parler du pbm que lui a posé Dumbledore concernant Malfoy..._** **_Je vois un truc du style: il propose à Remus de venir séjourner au chateau pour laisser la place de la cabane hurlante à son pote Lulu. Ou alors ils s'arrangent pour faire de la colloc...C'est sympas la colloc... surtout quand on n'a pas de tune ( et parce qu'on est étudiant...lol)R_**emus ne peut pas séjourner au château. Mais en effet, il est peut être allé trouver Remus pour qu'il l'aide à trouver une solution, ou plutôt pour qu'il lui dise qu'il ne se trompe pas ou tout simplement qu'il n'est responsable de rien… **_Une idée me vient vite fait en passant: Est-ce qu'après les 17 ans d'Hermione, le trio passera le permis de transplanage?_** En fait, c'est confirmé par JKR, Hermione a déjà 17 ans… donc elle va faire ses 18 ans… Pas de permis de transplanage, trop dangereux… **_Changement de sujet: tu te bases plus cette année sur la relation entre Ellie et Harry et tu mets un peu de côté celle de Ron et Hermione, ce qui est compréhensible mais j'ai vraiment l'impression des fois qu'Hermione s'éloigne de Ron. En fait ,je ne la trouve pas assez entreprenante parfois. Ok, ok le malheureux Ron n'y résistera pas...mdr Mais bon dans l'ensemble c'est toujours Ron qui montre ses sentiments, non? (même si sa capacité émotionnelle n'exècède pas 2 centilitres d'accord ;p) Est-ce qu'Hermione est intentionnellement comme cela avec lui ou est-ce dans sa nature? ou est-ce un produit de mon imagination bancale et sclérosée?_** En fait, quand on est en POV Harry, c'est dans le cadre de l'école. Donc, Hermione en Super Préfète ne se permet pas ce qu'elle n'accorde pas aux autres : soit une tenue qu'elle juge indécente (c'est peut_-_être un mot un peu fort, mais ça résume la pensée du règlement) Et quand les deux sont en privé, ben Harry n'est pas là pour tenir la chandelle… On a bien vu, lorsqu'Harry revient de l'infirmerie qu'Hermione n'est pas en reste pour montrer ses sentiments à Ron quand ils sont seuls… Mais c'est si rare.  
**_Je te remercie beaucoup de nous faire partager une histoire comme la tienne; elle apporte un rayon de soleil dans la vie de tous les jours qui n'est pas toujours facile _**;) je suis heureuse que ce que j'écris te rende la vie plus douce. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir.  
**_Namyothis_****_ : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui ne pense pas au pire ! Et qui crois que Remus peut aussi être une oreille attentive pour Severus ! C'est surtout que j'adore mon sévychou et que je suis sur que même lui peu avoir des sentiments. _**Ben oui ça rejoins ce que je disais…  
**_En tous cas je sens que ça va vraiment pas s'arranger pour nos pauvre héros._** Tu croyais pas que j'allais leur faciliter la tâche quand même !

**_cemeil_****_ Et bien... Sont de plus en plus tristes ces chapitres. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment mais j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Une poussière dans l'oeil peut-être?_** hahahahaha ! hum ! sans doute…  
**_C'est étrange parce que c'est la première fois que çà m'arrive dans cette histoire mais je me suis sentie comme une intruse dans ce chapitre. Certainement parce que personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir. _**C'est dérangeant d'assister au malaise des autres. On se sent un peu comme des voyeurs…


	34. Chapitre 113 : Un petit Tour à la Biblio...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 113**

**Un petit Tour à la Bibliothèque**

…

D'après son emploi du temps, Harry avait une séance avec Rogue en fin d'après_-_midi. Il avait tout le temps de se rendre à la bibliothèque et de chercher des renseignements sur les salamandres. Et, accessoirement, d'avancer un peu ses divers exposés. Il commença d'ailleurs par se plonger dans les livres sur les Illusions, mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Il gardait au cœur une amertume grandissante qui l'empêchait de penser à autre chose qu'à cette espèce d'indifférence qui l'avait saisi la veille alors qu'il montait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. C'était comme s'il avait fermé son esprit à toutes ces agressions qui l'avaient heurté en même temps.

Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il avait fermé son cœur. Rogue en serait heureux sans doute. Harry referma son livre. Les Illusions… se moqua_-_t_-_il. Il avait son compte d'illusions pour l'instant. Il quitta sa place et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Mrs Pince. Elle le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

_-_ Je cherche les ouvrages sur les salamandres, Madame, dit_-_il. Et je ne les retrouve pas sur les rayonnages…

Mrs Pince baissa le regard vers ses notes.

_-_ Ils sont réservés, Potter…

Harry fit une grimace déçue.

_-_ Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Madame. Je ne veux pas les emprunter, juste vérifier un point ou deux… Si celui qui les a réservés se présente, je pourrais les lui rendre immédiatement.

Mrs Pince hésita. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Potter insistait pour s'instruire. Elle se décida.

_-_ Après tout, dit_-_elle. Miss McGregor ne reviendra pas avant quelques jours, je peux vous confier ces livres.

Elle se tourna vers ses étagères et saisit trois grimoires anciens qu'elle tendit à Harry non sans lui avoir fait promettre de les traiter avec soin.

Le jeune homme s'attabla à nouveau et feuilleta le premier grimoire en souriant. Ainsi **_Miss McGregor_** avait eu la même idée que lui. Elle aussi pensait que Malefoy avait une idée derrière la tête. Et Hermione avait une fois de plus raison lorsqu'elle disait que le Serpentard avait choisi le nom de son équipe avec soin.

Il rechercha l'article sur les Salamandres avec un intérêt accru. Il tournait les grandes pages presque fébrilement. Il s'arrêta sur une gravure de salamandre, gueule ouverte découvrant une langue fourchue comme celle d'un serpent. Pourtant, précisait l'article qui accompagnait l'image, cet animal ambigu, mi_-_lézard mi_-_serpent était un batracien à la peau noire tachée de jaune. Harry lut avec stupeur qu'elle sécrétait une substance hautement corrosive, capable de dissoudre les métaux. La morsure de la salamandre n'était pas moins venimeuse que son toucher. C'était un animal qui corrompait tout, des fruitiers en fleurs au vin en bouteilles. Une autre de ses caractéristiques frappantes n'en était pas moins sa faculté d'éteindre le feu, même si elle même mourait lorsque le foyer d'où elle était née périssait.

Harry referma le premier livre, une boule dans la gorge. Il ouvrit le second et chercha dans le sommaire la page qui l'intéressait. Il dut relire plusieurs fois le passage qui prétendait qu'elle était capable de tuer d'un seul regard, et qu'il fallait utiliser un miroir afin de la soumettre en concentrant les rayons du soleil sur elle. On ne pouvait la tuer, (autrement qu'en trouvant le feu d'où elle était issue) car son sang versé lui conférait l'immortalité. Et seul son ennemi mortel, le crapaud, avait le pouvoir de l'empêcher de vivre. Enfin, et Harry sentit une sueur froide sur son front, en certaines contrées, on ne la nommait pas de crainte d'attirer sur son foyer la malédiction de sa présence.

Harry frissonna. Il ignorait que Malefoy fût si savant. Il ouvrit le troisième livre machinalement et commença à tourner les pages pour trouver la table des matières. Il ne réalisa qu'il feuilletait un livre sur les runes divinatoires que lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait. Il allait refermer le grimoire pour le rendre à Mrs Pince lorsqu'il se souvint d'un petit détail. Il chercha dans l'index s'il trouvait un chapitre sur la bruyère. Il tourna rapidement les pages, un œil sur Neville et Hermione. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent qu'il s'intéressait à ce genre de choses.

Il ouvrit la page consacrée à la rune qui le préoccupait. Il lut rapidement.

_-_ Alors, Potter, vous trouvez votre bonheur ?

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers Mrs Pince, écarlate.

_-_ Oui, Madame, bredouilla_-_t_-_il. J'ai terminé.

Il voulut fermer le livre, mais Mrs Pince le devança. Elle le lui prit des mains, rajustant ses lorgnons.

_-_ Voyons cela, Potter… Mais ce n'est pas un livre sur les salamandres… Ah oui, c'est vrai, McGregor m'a demandé de lui trouver un complément d'informations sur les runes divinatoires… Vous vous intéressez aussi aux runes divinatoires, Potter ?

_-_ Non, Madame, je l'ai ouvert sans vraiment faire attention…

Mrs Pince le regarda par_-_dessus son pince_-_nez. Harry rougit davantage encore.

_-_ Je me disais aussi, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur la page ouverte.

_-_ Ah ! la bruyère ! soupira_-_t_-_elle. Les interprétations modernes en font une figure solitaire et mélancolique. Une véritable aberration. Depuis les temps immémoriaux la bruyère est synonyme de force, de persévérance, et de passion en quelque domaine que ce soit…

Elle referma le livre d'un geste sec, retira ses lorgnons et dit sur un ton redevenu sévère :

_-_ Alors, Potter, puis_-_je ranger à nouveau ces ouvrages ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il regarda les livres voler jusqu'au bureau de la bibliothécaire. Puis il se hâta de se replonger dans son devoir d'Illusions. Mais les mots qu'il lisait tournaient devant ses yeux en lignes noires. Force, persévérance et passion, disait la voix de Mrs Pince. De la persévérance, elle en avait, Ellen McGregor, cela Harry n'en doutait pas. De la force, il lui en faudrait davantage encore qu'elle n'en avait déjà montré. Quant à la passion –Harry sentait ses joues brûler_-_ il espérait qu'elle ne pousserait pas la jeune fille à des actes inconsidérés. Comme vouloir venger la mort de son frère, par exemple. Il tremblait qu'elle ne découvrît, non pas qu'il fût à l'origine de ce drame, mais que Lucius Malefoy fût le maître d'œuvre de cette tragédie. Nul doute qu'elle ne lâcherait plus Drago ni de l'œil ni de la voix. Et, au mieux, elle n'aurait pas fini de racler les fonds de chaudrons de la classe de Rogue ; au pire… au pire, le fils Malefoy se chargerait lui_-_même de la faire taire. Il fallait qu'il parlât à Ginny. Elle pourrait peut_-_être la raisonner. Et il fallait qu'elle l'aidât à contacter Peeves. Elle avait plutôt de bon rapport avec l'esprit frappeur. Il lui devait un ou deux services depuis l'été. Le problème était que ses rapports à lui avec la jeune rouquine n'étaient pas au beau fixe. En ce qui concernait McGregor, elle lui dirait sans doute de s'occuper d'elle lui_-_même. Et elle le ferait en des termes sûrement moins choisis. Il lui faudrait donc mettre Malefoy sous contrôle. Et il savait par quel biais passer. Il affronterait donc la mauvaise humeur de Ginny à son égard. Il irait la trouver pour lui demander de contacter Peeves. Il avait des questions précises à lui poser.

Il reprit sa plume et ramena son parchemin sous son poignet. D'un geste discret de la main, il souleva le grimoire qu'il consultait et le fit léviter devant lui, légèrement penché comme sur un lutrin. "Les illusions, commença_-_t_-_il à écrire. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les illusions ne sont pas les charmes les plus simples qui existent en magie. Ces sortilèges font appel à des combinaisons de sorts qui se rapprochent souvent de la maîtrise de l'esprit d'autrui. Ils s'apparentent la plupart du temps à des sortilèges de Persuasion. S'il est relativement facile d'Illusionner une seule personne, le sort se complique quand on a affaire à plusieurs personnes. Le plus difficile étant bien sûr de créer une illusion propre à chacun des présents…"

…

Quand Harry rangea ses plumes et ses parchemins, juste avant de ramener les livres qu'il avait consultés à la bibliothécaire, il avait presque terminé son exposé. Il ne lui restait qu'à choisir les illusions qu'il développerait devant la classe. Il avait encore le temps. Il devait rentrer chez les Gryffondor, ranger ses affaires de classe et redescendre vers les cachots rejoindre le Professeur Rogue.

Sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque, il laissa passer Hermione et Neville.

_-_ Ça va, Harry ? demanda la jeune fille.

_-_ Ça va, répondit Harry.

Il fit un sourire à ses amis et les devança. Il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Il essayait de fermer son esprit. Il ne voulait pas entendre pleurer Ellen McGregor. Il ne voulait pas entendre les couinements de Crabbe. Il refusait de voir la dignité froide de Nott, et les yeux tristes de Dumbledore lui annonçant la mort de Vernon. Il lui fallait fermer son cœur comme il l'avait fait la veille. Il lui fallait éloigner de lui la voix de Mrs Pince. La force, la persévérance et la passion dans tous les domaines. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Il allongeait le pas dans les corridors. Il devait voir Ginny, lui demander d'appeler Peeves dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde après son cours avec Rogue. Il fallait qu'il sût si Malefoy avait pensé tout seul à ce nom de Salamandre. Il fallait qu'il cessât de penser tout le temps à Ellen McGregor. Parce qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui, tout à sa peine. Parce qu'elle ne voudrait sans doute plus lui accorder un seul regard quand elle saurait…

_-_ Laurus Nobilis, lança_-_t_-_il à la Grosse Dame qui s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Il se dirigea directement vers Ron et Ginny. Le frère et la sœur cessèrent leur conversation quand ils le virent s'avancer vers eux.

_-_ Je peux te parler, demanda Harry à Ginny, un peu embarrassé.

Ron s'éloigna. Harry entraîna la jeune fille près de la fenêtre.

_-_ Tu pourrais faire venir Peeves dans les toilettes de Mimi, avant le repas ?

Ginny cherchait son regard qui fuyait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui veux ?

_-_ Savoir si Malefoy a un quelconque contact avec l'extérieur…

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Tu sais ce que fait la Salamandre ?

_-_ Elle éteint le feu, répondit Ginny.

_-_ Oui, et elle empoisonne tout ce qu'elle approche… Son regard est mortel, et elle est immortelle. Certains peuples n'osent la nommer de peur de la voir s'installer dans leurs foyers…

Ginny ouvrit les yeux tout grands. Sa bouche fit un ho ! muet.

_-_ Hermione ne m'avait pas dit cela… finit_-_elle par avouer. Comment Malefoy sait_-_il tout cela ?

_-_ C'est ce que je veux savoir, répondit Harry. Si Peeves lui colle toujours aux semelles, il doit savoir qui il voit et ce qu'il fait… J'en parlerai à Rogue aussi.

_-_ Il ne va pas apprécier, dit Ginny dans une grimace.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ca m'est égal… Cette histoire de Salamandre n'est pas anodine. Je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle allait le quitter quand elle se ravisa. Elle se rapprocha de lui et de la fenêtre.

_-_ Je te demande pardon, pour ce que j'ai dit hier, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je n'avais pas compris.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ?

_-_ D'Ellie… Je l'ai vue avant qu'elle parte avec son frère… son autre frère, je veux dire.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_ J'ai été injuste avec toi, reprit_-_elle à voix basse, le regard fixé sur le parc.

La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, l'hiver était aux portes de Poudlard.

_-_ Elle t'a dit quand elle serait de retour ? demanda Harry d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Vendredi, mais elle ignore quand exactement.

_-_Elle ne passera pas la fin de semaine dans sa famille ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny glissa ses doigts dans la main d'Harry. Ils restèrent un long moment à regarder par la fenêtre. La boule dans la gorge d'Harry lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il savait que Ron avait les yeux fixés sur eux, et qu'il n'était pas le seul.

_-_ Je voulais aller voir Remus, mais Rogue n'a pas voulu… murmura Ginny dans un soupir.

_-_Je sais, répondit Harry en écho. Il n'a pas voulu que j'y aille non plus.

Ginny lui jeta un regard à la dérobée.

_-_Toi, tu peux te passer de sa permission…

Harry comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à sa cape d'invisibilité.

_-_ Mais ce soir, il sera trop tard quand je sortirais de ma séance avec Rogue, et il faut que je voie Peeves. Ensuite, il y a le Club de Duels… Comme Ellen n'est pas là, c'est moi qui prendrais sa place.

_-_ Je peux m'en sortir seule, avec les débutants, assura Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est le premier cours, Ginny, j'ai promis que je serais là, je dois y être…

_-_Demain ? proposa Ginny.

_-_ Demain, c'est le premier entraînement de Quidditch, n'oublie pas, rappela Harry, et le soir il y aura encore une séance du Club avec les dernières années et là je suis **obligé** d'y être…

_-_ Vendredi ? Tu n'as pas cours vendredi après midi.

Harry soupira.

_-_ J'ai un cours avec Rogue et un autre avec Algie Londubat, et puis… vendredi…

Il sentit les doigts de Ginny se serrer un peu plus sur les siens.

_-_…C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, reprit_-_il la gorge serrée.

Ginny hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle enfin. J'ai une bièraubeurre pour Remus. Ne l'oublie pas, si jamais tu décidais d'aller le voir quand même.

Harry lui sourit, un peu triste.

_-_Tu l'as confisquée à qui ?

Elle lui sourit en retour.

_-_Je ne l'ai pas confisquée. Je l'ai demandée à Seamus et il me l'a donnée.

Elle désigna son insigne.

_-_Je n'abuse de mon pouvoir qu'avec qui le mérite…

Harry plissa le front.

_-_Ca ressemble à du McGregor, dit_-_il.

Ginny se mit à rire doucement.

_-_Il semble que tu la connais mieux que tu ne voudrais le croire toi_-_même…

Elle lâcha sa main sur un dernier regard au saule cogneur.

_-_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour Peeves… chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Elle n'osa pas embrasser sa joue, se contentant d'appuyer sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry se hâta de monter dans son dortoir. Il allait finir par se mettre en retard. Il rangea ses affaires dans son bureau, gardant avec lui le parchemin de son exposé pour le confier à Ron. Il se retourna en entendant du bruit à la porte du dortoir. Ron se tenait sur le seuil de la chambrée, un peu embarrassé. Harry s'avança vers lui, le parchemin tendu.

_-_ Tu pourras donner cela à Hermione pour qu'elle y jette un œil ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je dois aller voir Rogue et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui parler avant ce soir…

Ron le retint par le bras alors qu'il passait la porte.

_-_Harry ? A propos de Ginny…

_-_Ron ! se désola Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a rien entre ta sœur et moi…

_-_Je le sais, fit Ron toujours sérieux. Mais, elle, est_-_ce qu'elle le sait aussi bien que toi et moi ?

_-_Peut_-_être mieux que toi et moi !

Harry se mit à rire. D'un rire triste.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Ron. Tout est très clair entre nous. Plus que limpide même.

_-_Vous n'êtes plus fâchés ? hésita à demander Ron.

_-_Non. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu.

Ron hocha la tête. Il était un peu pâle.

_-_C'est bien, dit_-_il avec une grimace qui se voulait un sourire rassuré. J'aurais pas aimé avoir à choisir entre elle et toi…

_-_Personne ne t'aurait demandé de choisir, Ron, répondit Harry. Pas moi en tous cas.

Ron agita le parchemin devant lui. Il se racla la gorge avant d'assurer qu'il ferait la commission à Hermione. Il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser le passage à Harry. Celui_-_ci descendit les escaliers à la hâte. Il passa devant la classe de potions. Malefoy terminait de relever les chaises sur les tables. Seul. Rogue n'était pas là. Harry allongea le pas, autant pour éviter de croiser Drago que de faire attendre le professeur.

…

_-_Vous êtes en retard, Potter !

Harry se garda de répondre qu'il n'était simplement pas en avance.

Rogue désigna le laboratoire. Harry s'y dirigea sans un mot. Il fit tout ce que le professeur Rogue voulut qu'il fît. Et il fut exigeant, cette après midi là, Severus Rogue. Harry en tremblait de tous les membres tant il devait se concentrer. L'ancienne magie de Rogue contre celle d'Harry. Ils résistaient tous les deux aux sortilèges puissants qu'ils se lançaient. Harry luttait avec hargne contre la volonté de son maître. Il sentait en lui une violence qu'il lui avait rarement connue. Comme au temps de leur inimitié déclarée. Sauf que cette fois Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par les paroles aigres du professeur. Il savait à présent qu'à travers lui, c'était les ombres de son passé que Severus Rogue tentait d'atteindre. La colère n'avait plus de prise sur lui. Seule sa propre volonté le guidait. Il n'éprouvait ni haine ni désir de faire ses preuves. Il apprenait à tirer profit de ses erreurs et se servir de celles de son adversaire. Il se focalisait sur cette volonté de fer qu'était celle de Rogue, pour ne plus penser qu'il venait de laisser l'ombre de l'oubli engloutir une partie de sa vie. Pour ne plus penser à Ellen dont la souffrance emplissait encore son cœur.

…

L'affrontement cessa quand Rogue brisa entre ses doigts la fiole qu'Harry lui avait ordonné de saisir. Ils luttaient, l'élève pour que Rogue la jetât au sol, le professeur pour la reposer sur la paillasse. Ils restèrent un instant saisis tous les deux, contemplant le sang qui s'écoulait de la paume blessée de l'homme en noir. Harry reprit ses esprits le premier.

_-_Il faut soigner cela Monsieur, dit_-_il d'une voix neutre.

Rogue ouvrit le robinet du lave_-_mains à sa droite et passa sa main sous l'eau. A petits gestes vifs, il enlevait les morceaux de verre incrustés dans les plaies. Harry lui tendit un linge que Rogue lui arracha des mains. Il n'osait s'excuser. Rogue ouvrit une fiole opaque et versa son contenu sur sa paume. Il réprima une grimace, referma plusieurs fois sa main et vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coupure. D'un air narquois, il montra la porte à Harry, encore confus.

Harry renonça à parler des Salamandres. Inutile d'indisposer davantage le professeur. Il le saluait quand Rogue le retint d'un mot.

_-_Potter ? Je me suis laissé dire que vous aviez choisi les Illusions pour sujet de votre exposé en Sortilèges…

Harry hocha la tête, circonspect devant le demi_-_sourire ironique de Rogue.

_-_C'est un vaste sujet, Potter, bien plus difficile à traiter qu'il n'y parait. Mais il est vrai que vous êtes un spécialiste de l'Illusion, n'est_-_ce pas Potter… Croyez_-_vous que cela sera suffisant pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Les Illusions, comme la Persuasion, ne mettent pas en jeu que la seule puissance de celui qui lance le sort. Il faut bien juger de celle de son adversaire… comme vous venez d'en faire l'expérience.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

_-_J'avais comme l'impression que c'était vous qui veniez d'en faire l'expérience, Professeur…

Une lueur dans l'œil de Rogue fit penser à Harry qu'il était satisfait d'avoir enfin réussi à le faire réagir.

_-_Ne soyez pas insolent, Potter… N'abusez pas de ma patience envers vous…

Harry leva un sourcil dubitatif mais se mordit les lèvres. L'envie de lui river son clou le chatouilla à nouveau. Mais pas sur ce sujet. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction_-_là. Si Rogue cherchait à se raccrocher à la colère pour oublier qu'il avait des états d'âme, il ne serait pas son souffre_-_douleur. Il avait mieux à lui proposer… et de quoi retourner le couteau dans la plaie, comme lui_-_même se plaisait à le faire avec lui.

Il s'approcha encore du bureau, calmement.

_-_A propos de patience, Monsieur, commença_-_t_-_il… Savez_-_vous comment Drago Malefoy a appelé son équipe ?

Le visage de Rogue se durcit.

_-_Contrairement à vous, Potter, le Quidditch n'est pas dans mes préoccupations premières… tenta de railler le professeur.

_-_Mais je ne vous parle pas Quidditch, Monsieur…

Harry sentit le changement dans l'attitude du Maître de potions. Il perçut qu'il fermait son esprit un peu plus et se tendait imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil.

_-_J'ai fait quelques recherches sur les Salamandres, Monsieur, continua Harry sur le même ton égal. C'est fort intéressant.

D'un mouvement raide de la tête, Rogue approuva.

_-_En effet, la Salamandre a toujours été un animal qui a enflammé l'imagination. Les alchimistes la tiennent en grande estime et…

_-_Elle a, en tous cas, enflammé l'imagination de Malefoy, Monsieur, le coupa un peu plus durement Harry.

Rogue eut une sorte de rire étrange.

_-_Vous vous trompez, Potter… Drago Malefoy n'a jamais eu une once d'imagination…

Lentement Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur. Rogue pâlit. Il venait de comprendre où ce diable de Potter le menait. Il prit une grande inspiration.

_-_Alors, reprit le jeune homme en retenant les battements de son cœur, où est_-_il allé puiser l'inspiration pour un nom aussi lourd de significations.

Rogue sourit, sardonique.

_-_Allons Potter, il faut être un Gryffondor inculte pour ignorer que la salamandre à le pouvoir d'éteindre le feu… Et des emblèmes aussi prétentieux que les dragons, les phénix et les sphinx méritaient bien qu'on leur oppose qu'un animal de cette nature.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Je n'en disconviens pas, Monsieur. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Serpentard qui s'obstine à refuser un changement voulu par la majorité des élèves… Non, ce que je trouve étrange c'est qu'il n'ignore pas qu'à l'instar du phénix, la salamandre est immortelle… Qu'il ait choisi un animal qui tienne du serpent ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Que cet animal corrompe tout ce qu'il approche n'est pas une surprise, que se soit par le poison, le venin ou son simple souffle pestilentiel. Ce qui m'a frappé par contre, c'est qu'on prétend qu'elle peut tuer d'un seul regard…

Il observa avec attention la réaction du professeur qui se raidit vivement. Il poursuivit aussitôt.

_-_Mais la coïncidence la plus marquante, à mon sens de Gryffondor inculte, c'est tout de même que…

Là, Harry fronça les sourcils comme s'il faisait un énorme effort de concentration. Il reprit en cherchant ses mots :

_-_ Dans certaines contrées, on n'ose la nommer de crainte d'attirer sur son foyer la malédiction de sa présence.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers Rogue, dont le sourire figé au coin de sa bouche lui donnait l'air de souffrir d'une paralysie faciale.

_-_D'autant que si j'ai bien compris le résumé de vulgarisation sur l'alchimie qui accompagnait l'article sur la salamandre, continua Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, on oppose souvent, à tort ou à raison d'ailleurs, le phénix et la salamandre… Pouvez_-_vous m'en dire un peu plus là_-_dessus, Monsieur ?

Les mâchoires de Rogue se contractèrent imperceptiblement.

_-_Vous devriez plutôt vous adresser au Professeur Dumbledore, dit_-_il au bout de quelques secondes. Il a longuement fréquenté des alchimistes réputés…

_-_C'est juste, admit Harry sur un sourire. Cependant, je doute que ce soit à lui que Drago Malefoy se soit adressé pour avoir ces quelques notions hermétiques, Monsieur. A moins qu'il ne soit également un alchimiste très doué… en plus d'être érudit en matière de Salamandres ?

Rogue se leva brusquement de son fauteuil.

_-_Potter ? grinça_-_t_-_il. Je vois très bien où vous voulez me mener. Mais je vous avertis : je ne me laisserais pas accuser par vous ni qui que se soit ! je n'ai en aucune manière influé sur le choix de l'équipe de Malefoy, ni celui du nom qu'il a choisi !

La stupeur la plus totale se peignit sur les traits d'Harry.

_-_Je n'y ai pas seulement songé une seule seconde, Monsieur ! s'écria_-_t_-_il comme s'il eût été insulté.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence dérouté. Rogue se reprit lentement. Il parut comprendre soudain ce qu'impliquaient les paroles d'Harry. Il eut un sourire amer.

_-_Alors c'est une accusation pire encore, murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix lasse.

Il se rassit, laissant Harry se demander quel impair il venait de commettre. Un peu décontenancé, le jeune homme demanda au professeur ce qu'il voulait dire. Rogue vrilla son regard sur celui de son élève.

_-_Vous venez de m'accuser de négligence, Potter. D'avoir laissé la porte de l'école entrouverte à nos ennemis. C'est bien ce que vous pensez, Potter ? que j'ai laissé Drago avoir des contacts avec un quelconque Mangemort, si ce n'est avec le Maître lui même ?

Harry hésita.

_-_Je ne dis pas que c'est votre faute, Professeur, répondit_-_il à voix basse. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Je voulais juste savoir si d'après vous qui le connaissez bien, Malefoy avait les connaissances pour faire ce genre d'allusions. Et si non, si vous pensiez qu'il pourrait communiquer d'une manière ou d'une autre avec…

_-_Croyez_-_vous que je l'aurais laissé faire !

Harry frissonna. Cet homme avait une façon de ne pas hurler qui prenait à la gorge.

_-_Et ne saviez_-_vous le demander sans jouer avec moi à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris !

Harry se retint tout juste de lui répondre que c'était lui qui avait commencé. C'eût été fort ridicule.

_-_M'auriez_-_vous écouté si je vous avais questionné de but en blanc, Monsieur ?

_-_Croyez_-_vous que je n'attendais que vous pour me poser ces questions, Potter ?

_-_Alors pourquoi avez_-_vous paru surpris quand je vous ai énoncé tout ce que j'avais découvert sur la salamandre ? s'emporta Harry à son tour.

_-_J'étais surpris que vous ayez eu l'idée de chercher ! J'étais surpris que vous ayez trouvé ! J'étais surpris que vous en ayez retenu autant sur les salamandres…!

La colère envahit Harry. Il posa les poings sur le bureau. Il plongea son regard dans celui du professeur. Il eut l'impression d'être à nouveau dans le laboratoire à lutter contre la volonté de celui qu'il s'était choisi comme maître. Ses résolutions lui revinrent à la mémoire. Il reprit une attitude moins agressive.

_-_Et bien… dit_-_il pour se donner le temps de recouvrer ses esprits. J'espère que pour une fois, je vous aurai surpris agréablement…

Il crut que Rogue allait se laisser aller à sourire. Mais ce ne fut qu'une impression furtive. Le professeur reprit lui aussi son souffle rendu court par l'exaspération. Harry se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée il se retourna.

_-_Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, Monsieur, demanda_-_t_-_il néanmoins. Malefoy a_-_t_-_il pu choisir lui_-_même et en connaissance de cause ce nom de Salamandres ?

_-_Malefoy a assurément plus de connaissances livresques que vous, Potter. Et il ne communique avec personne, hormis ses camarades qui sont à Poudlard et sa mère. Son courrier passe toujours entre mes mains. A moins que vous ne m'accusiez aussi de complicité…

_-_Non, Monsieur… dit simplement Harry. Il faudra chercher dans une autre direction, tout simplement. Car je ne crois pas aux coïncidences.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir. Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers les couloirs qui descendaient vers les cachots des Serpentard. Il ne risquait pas d'entendre un **_Hé ! Potter_** dans son dos, ce soir_-_là. Il prit le chemin du Hall, vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

…

_-_ Hé Potter !

Harry se retourna vivement, le cœur sur les lèvres. Le caquètement obscène de Peeves retentit. L'esprit se tapait les cuisses, complètement hilare.

_-_Alors, Potter ? Parait que tu veux me voir ?

_-_Faut qu'on parle, Peeves, admit Harry, déjà perplexe quant à l'issue de cette entrevue.

Peeves se rapprocha de lui, d'un air de conspirateur.

_-_Dans les quartiers de Mimi Geignarde ? murmura_-_t_-_il sur un clin d'œil entendu. J'y vais de ce pas. Si tu n'y es pas dans dix secondes, je ne suis plus là… Bye bye Potter…

Sur un signe de la main, Peeves disparut. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à le maudire. Il fonça droit devant lui, bousculant au passage quelques camarades ébahis. Quelques passages secrets plus tard, il enfonçait de l'épaule la porte des toilettes de Mimi. Celle_-_ci était dans une colère noire. Elle s'obstinait à refermer les robinets que ce plaisantin de Peeves persistait à rouvrir derrière elle. Elle bondit sur Harry pour déverser son humeur irascible.

_-_La paix, Mimi ! cria Harry pour se faire entendre par_-_dessus les plaintes du fantôme et les rires de l'esprit frappeur.

Il passa son bras au travers d'elle, pour la repousser, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas de consistance. Il se dirigea vers Peeves, assis sur les lavabos, qui jouait à éclabousser le carrelage autour de lui. L'esprit leva les yeux sur lui, un sourire malveillant au coin des lèvres. Harry leva sa baguette devant lui.

_-_N'y songe pas, Peeves ! Dis_-_moi plutôt si tu continues à surveiller Malefoy…

Peeves fit une grimace. Il cessa de jouer avec l'eau et croisa les bras dans une mimique boudeuse.

_-_Pas moyen de le prendre en faute, ce sale type… D'abord, il est toujours planqué chez Rogue, quand il n'est pas en cours.

_-_Il n'est pas planqué, sourit Harry. Il est en retenue…

_-_Ouais, mais moi j'ai plus rien à faire ! Du dortoir au réfectoire, du réfectoire chez les Préfets, des Préfets aux cours, des cours chez Rogue, de chez Rogue chez les Serpentard…

_-_Et les toilettes ? Tu as oublié les toilettes…

Harry leva les yeux vers Mimi qui planait au_-_dessus d'eux.

_-_Je vais pas dans les toilettes des garçons, fit Peeves dégoûté.

_-_Je croyais que tu devais le surveiller vingt_-_quatre heures sur vingt_-_quatre… fit Harry d'un air innocent. Et si c'était dans les toilettes qu'il…?

_-_Non, fait rien d'autre dans les toilettes que ce qu'on fait dans les toilettes… intervint à nouveau Mimi.

_-_Même pas parler à un miroir ? demanda Harry.

_-_Pas de miroir ! répondit Mimi catégoriquement.

Harry revint à Peeves :

_-_Qui voit_-_il ?

_-_Les deux Trolls…

Mimi pouffa dans sa main, d'un air bête.

_-_Crabbe et Goyle ? voulut avoir confirmation Harry.

_-_T'en connais d'autres ? répliqua Peeves qui comptait sur ses doigts. Et ses toutous habituels… Et depuis peu, il parle beaucoup au grand blond qui rase les murs… en un jour et demi, il lui a adressé la parole au moins…pfff ! rien que ça ! Plus qu'en six ans passés…

_-_Tu veux parler de Nott ?

_-_Bingo ! fit Peeves. Le sombre et mystérieux Nott…

Il se remit à ouvrir les robinets en chantonnant sur tous les tons : Nott ! Nott ! Nott !

Il s'interrompit soudain :

_-_Ah oui ! Il parle beaucoup à McGregor aussi. Mais c'est pas pour lui dire des mots doux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Quoique je me demande s'il ne fait pas une obsession sur elle… Avant c'était sur toi, Potter… Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot Potter par_-_ci ! Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot Potter par_-_là ! Maintenant c'est Couic McGregor ! A la trappe McGregor ! Je te dis pas quel genre de sortilège il veut lui envoyer ! il est complètement fêlé ce gars ! Ou alors, il est amoureux et elle l'a envoyé sur les orties… Y a rien de pire que le dépit amoureux pour rendre un gentil garçon complètement marteau…et comme Malefoy, c'est pas un gentil garçon et qu'il est déjà complètement marteau…

_-_Peeves ! La ferme !

Peeves sursauta. Il cessa de tourner les boutons des robinets. Mimi en profita pour passer derrière lui et refermer ceux qu'il avait ouverts. Personne n'avait le droit d'inonder ses toilettes. C'était son domaine privé.

_-_Bon ! fit Harry. Peut_-_être vas_-_tu te lasser d'avoir l'œil sur lui, Peeves ?

_-_Quoi ! Hurla Peeves. Bien sûr que je vais l'avoir à l'œil ! Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Je l'aurais ! Je l'aurais ! Et Weasley verra qui est le plus drôle de nous deux !

Harry sourit.

_-_Merci, Peeves, dit_-_il.

_-_Merci ? Merci ! Dis pas merci, Potter… Je t'ai à l'œil toi aussi…

Peeves s'approcha d'Harry, une lueur égrillarde dans le regard.

_-_Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot_-_Potter… Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot Potter… il va se faire dévorer tout cru le petit Potter… Il a déjà le cœur à moitié mangé… Deux grands yeux pleins de larmes et voilà notre grand capitaine qui fond comme neige au soleil… Tsss Tsss Tsss Potter… Faut pas se faire avoir comme ça, mon gars… Une ruse de serpent, ça… de Serpentard même… Elle va t'hypnotiser avec ses grands yeux de braise pour mieux t'étouffer dans ses anneaux… et te dévorer tout cru… Tout cru ! Tout cru ! Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot Potter…

Il se volatilisa et Harry entendit un caquètement qui ressemblait à un Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot Potter se répandre dans le couloir. Harry leva les yeux vers Mimi Geignarde qui le regardait d'un air maussade derrière ses lunettes. Elle croisa les bras et lui tourna le dos. Harry se dépêcha de gagner la porte. Il bafouilla un "merci mimi"… presque inaudible auquel le spectre ne répondit qu'en haussant les épaules. Il prit la fuite jusqu'à la Grande Salle où ses amis l'attendaient pour le repas du soir.

* * *

RAR du chap 112

**_alana chantelune_****_ : Nott m'intrigue vraiment beaucoup !_** et c'est pas fini, crois moi !

**_craup_****_ : Miss Teigne, que nous fais-tu là? On en arrive à avoir de la compassion pour Drago Malefoy. Tout s'effondre dans son univers, son père qui ne sait plus vers qui se tourner, ses fidèles chiens de garde qui s'écarte, Titan qui l'humilie et Peeves qui ne veux pas rester en reste... Pauvre Drago. Mais au fond, pourquoi est-ce que je plaints ce sale type?_** Oui, on se le demande…

**_samikitty : Milles excuses, j'avais complétement oublié Vernon;_** Pas grave… en fait c'est vrai qu'il compte pour du beurre… **_Je crois que je comprends un peu mieux la réaction de Nott avec ce chapitre. Je crois qu'il cache son coeur, porter son coeur en bandouliére, ça peut faire mal, n'est ce pas ? (copyright de l'auteur)_**. (copyright partagé à 70 avec JKR, 10 avec Ménard pour la traduction, les 20 restant son à moi pour en avoir fait un leitmotiv dans cette fic… mais bon 20 de rien, c'est quand même rien… hein… lol !)**_Quand à Crabbe, j'ai presque pitié de lui. Goyle aussi d'ailleurs._** C'est bien tout ce qu'ils inspirent, ces deux là… les pauvres…

**_hadler_****_ : l'ambiance laisse à désiré en ce moment dans poudlard, mais quoi de plus normal. _**C'est sûr… ça jette un froid… **_Je me demande quand même cmt Hermionne a pu être au courant pour la petite fête, aurait elle un(e) indic ?_** Ah ! c'est aussi la question que se pose Ron… N'empêche… si quelqu'un a cafté, j'aimerai pas être à sa place…  
**_La réaction de malfoy me parait inquiètente, il va vouloir surement se venger, et ça risque de faire mal, surtout que l'on a pas encore bcp entendu parler de ses entrainement._** Top secret ses entrainements… mais peut_-_être qu'on en verra les conséquences sous peu… Quant à la réaction de Malefoy… il enrage. Il n'est au courant de rien. Il a tout appris par la Gazette. Ça le met en porte à faux avec ses condisciples qui le regardent comme le porte parole du Maître à Poudlard… C'est sûr, ça ne va pas lui plaire…  
**_J'ai bien peur que les derniers événements n'éloignent un peu Ellie d'Harry, alors que celui-ci semble enfin décidé à aller la voir, ça serait dommage, mais compréhensif. _**Oui c'est ce qu'il craint aussi… Ils l'éloignent déjà physiquement pour quelques jours… on verra à son retour… **_J'espère que quand elle est partie c'étati pour aller à l'enterrement de son frère, et que rien d'autre n'est arrivé à un membre de sa famille._** C'était pour aller à l'enterrement de son père…

**_meredith : vive hermione ! elle au moins elle sait réconforter harry ! mais comment a t'elle su pour la surprise ? elle est très intelligente mais ...elle aurait quand même pas pu deviner toute seule . _**Non quand même, elle n'est pas omnisciente… mais elle ne dévoilera pas ses sources… **_N'empêche , elle a bien raison de vouloir féter son anniversaire de manière discrète .. ron , ca lui a fait un coup , mais tant qu'elle ne supprime pas la partie "intimité" de la soirée , il devrait être content._** Justement, il n'est pas certain que la partie « intimité » de la soirée soit toujours à l'ordre du jour !  
**_Sinon l'absence de mc grégor se fait sentir ! _**Et plus encore que tu ne le crois !**_ vivement qu'elle revienne ..je me demande comment elle va réagir quand elle saura que son frère a protégé les dursley. Parce que de toute manière elle devrait l'apprendre .. _**C'est inévitable !  
**_Crabbe et Goyle s'éloigne de Malefoy ,non ?_** Heu…. C'est peut_-_être le contraire en fait… **_Peut être qu'il vont être tellement déboussolés par l'évènement qu'ils renonceront a suivre voldemort . Enfin , pas sur parcequ'ils sont très idiots .._** Ouais… on ne sait jamais comment peuvent réagir des idiots…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Nott serait-il l'équivalent de Harry chez les enfants de Mangemorts, élevé sans amour?_** Nott en effet a été privé très tôt de l'amour de sa mère (dixit JKR) mais il a été élevé par son père. Et je crois sincèrement que son père l'aimait. Il lui a inculqué des idées quelques peu discutables à nos yeux, mais il ne fait aucun doute que Mr Nott ne voulait que le bien de son fils et qu'il l'aimait. **_Est-il pro-Voldy ou pro-Dumby?_** C'est là la question !

**_Lyane_****_ : Je fais une review groupée pour les deux derniers chapitres, le 32 et le 33, comme j'étais absente hier. J'ai donc une bonne intuition en pensant que le frère de Ellie avait défendu la famille Dursley. Je ne sais pas si elle va en vouloir à Harry, si elle apprend dans quelles circonstances il est mort, mais ça me surprendrait._** C'est une nouvelle intuition ou juste un fol espoir ? **_Elle savait très bien ce que risquait son frère, elle est elle-même prête à risquer sa vie pour la cause qu'ils défendent. Mais dans le chagrin…_** Oui… s'il s'agissait de toute autre chose que de Quentin… **_Je n'ai pas été étonnée par les réactions de Nott et de Crabbe à l'annonce du décès de leurs pères. Je commence à me poser plein de questions sur lui (Nott), quand on voit comment il agit en cours de SACM._** A mon avis tu n'as pas fini de te poser des questions… **_Quand à Crabbe, eh bien, sa réaction est compréhensible aussi. C'est parfaitement le style du personnage._** Je ne le voyais pas réagir autrement, c'est vrai.  
**_Je mélange un peu les deux chapitres, mais Rogue doit vraiment se sentir mal suite à cette affaire. Il a causé la mort d'un de ses anciens élèves qu'il devait apprécier_** (en fait Quentin était à Serdaigle, mais c'est vrai qu'il connaissait la famille, le frère aîné était à Serpentard), **_et la personne qu'il visait dans cette dénonciation (Lucius) s'est échappé. Maugrey va encore trouver le moyen de le lui reprocher. Sans compte, comme tu as mis, la mort et la capture de plusieurs de ses anciens amis. Il n'est pas gâté en ce moment, Rogue_**. C'est pour vous donner l'occasion de le plaindre…  
**_Au fait, on va avoir une confrontation entre Harry et sa tante, prochainement ?_** Pourquoi ? tu crois que c'est nécessaire ? **_Il ne semble pas se soucier beaucoup du décès de son oncle, mais je crois que le fait que sa tante le pense coupable doit quand même le perturber._** Oui, et même le décès de son oncle le préoccupe même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre… Je me demande comment va tourner cette histoire, avec les derniers événements, Rogue… Quelles vont être les conséquences de cette nuit sur les évènements futurs ? RDV aux prochains chapitres…  
**_Au fait, on saura quels projets Voldemort, ou Le-Cinglé-Albinos-Aux-Yeux-Rouges (© Lyane, LCAAYR en abrégé), nourrissait envers sa tante ? Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait._** Un peu de patience…  
**_Au fait, j'ai comme l'impression que depuis qu'il a senti la souffrance de Ellie, il a un genre de lien avec elle. Un peu comme avec LCAAYR, mais en moins…violent ? Tu as mis qu'il continuait à sentir sa peine dans tout le château, à travers toutes les autres consciences du château. Alors que s'il ne s'agissait que de l'intensité de sa peine, il sentirait aussi Crabbe, je crois qu'il souffre aussi beaucoup de son deuil._** **_Me demande si c'est intentionnel de ta part, ou si c'est juste le hasard. _**En fait, ça vient surtout d'Harry… Il n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Il n'arrête pas de penser à ce moment dans le cachot. En fait, c'est toujours le même moment qu'il revit dans sa tête. Et peut_-_être prend_-_il dans la tête tous les sentiments qu'il a refoulé jusque là… Chaque fois qu'il pense à Ellie, il la revoit en train de pleurer et il ressent encore ces qu'il a éprouvé à ce moment…  
**_J'ai deux petites questions à te poser en plus. Ou est passé Dumbledore (tu dis qu'il est absent le lendemain de l'attaque)_** Il s'est occupé de remettre de l'ordre, de faire admettre Pétunia à l'hôpital, de l'interroger etc… **_et je veux des nouvelles de Remus. Même juste Rogue qui signale qu'il lui a parlé, et que son état est stable ! (Bien sûr, si tu m'annonces qu'il est guéri, je ne dirais pas non). J'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer quelqu'un souffrir, alors je suis inquiète, même si c'est un perso fictif. Je me doute bien que tu ne me répondras que si ton prochain chapitre fait allusion à lui, mais bon, j'essaie quand même._** Bien essayé, mais bon, tu ne voudrais pas en savoir plus qu'Harry quand même ?  
**_Au fait, je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré le coup du chiot qui baptise Malfoy. C'est bien fait pour lui…_** J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette scène…  
**_(Par Merlin ! J'ai fait plus long que je ne pensais. J'espère que tu auras la patience de me lire)._** Tu l'as bien toi ! et tu as bien eu celle d'en écrire tant !

**_Ayako : mdr brave Titan , qui a si bien su remettre Draco à sa place... et on ose dire du mal de cte pov bète_** Oui c'est une honte !. **_Sinon, je conçois que Goyle et Crabbe ont cru ce que leur disait la blonde... mais pas Nott... c'est pour ça qu'il la suivit, non?_** C'est sûr que Nott ne se contentera pas des phrases bateau que lui sortira Malefoy**_… Et tu est stressante comme autrice car du cp je sais plus s'il est pour contre ou neutre par rapport à la mangemorattitude..._** tss Oui c'est fait exprès…  
**_Bon Harry n'a pas l'air de prendre sa famille comme excuses pour éloigner Ellie, au contraire veut la revoir etre prêt d'elle etc... Bref on a l'impression qu'il veut faire bouger les choses... mais je sens que ça va pas être aussi simple... ce serait trop beau..._** J'ai vraiment une réputation de sadique…  
**_Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen_****_ : Mais je trouve que sa commence a faire redondant qu'il repousse toujours Ellie. Sa serait bien si il lui disait une bonne fois pour toute, même si c'est maladroit. _**Là il n'a pas l'air de vouloir la repousser. Il pense même que ce sera le contraire… C'est pareil avec les gamins : On propose quelque chose à l'ainé, et il le refuse, alors on le propose au cadet qui accepte, et là le grand explose : Mais je le veux maintenant ! C'est bien connu on fait la fine bouche sur ce qu'on pourrait avoir facilement, mais dès que cela devient inaccessible… c'est plus pareil….

**_Namyothis_****_ : Et Charlie il devient quoi dans tous ça?_** Ben Charlie il est en convalescence en France… **_Aie aie, je sens que si Harry est mal partis avec Mc Grégore, Drago et ses Sbires sont encore plus mal partis que nos héros. Car là ça tourNe au vinaigre pour les serpentar_**. Plutôt oui, mais attention au retour de bâton… **_En tous cas encore bravo pour ce chapitre qui bien que trés long me semblent toujours aussi courts tellement j'aprécies de les lire_**. Merci ! moi aussi j'apprécie des commentaires de ce genre !

**_cemeil_****_ : Il ne suffit que d'une étincelle pour mettre les feux aux poudres. Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour tenter de calmer les ardeurs de ces camarades. _**C'est son rôle de Prefet en chef !  
**_Je vais faire un peu plus attention à ce Théodore Nott. Il devient de plus en plus présent dans ces chapitres-ci. Il me fait penser un peu à Rogue... Un peu._** C'est vrai qu'il a un archétype très roguien.. **_Il est à surveiller car s'il ne semble pas être pour malefoy, il est loin d'être pour Harry. On dira çà comme çà. Que nous réserve Nott!_** Des surprises ?  
**_J'aimerais bien savoir d'où Hermione est au courant de sa fête surprise!_** A la place de Ron, je serais dégoûtée que la surprise n'en soit plus une! Il l'est ! crois moi sur parole !


	35. Chapitre 114 : Une Situation préoccupant...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 114**

**Une situation préoccupante**

…

_-_Ça va pas être facile…

_-_C'est un vrai désastre, tu veux dire…

_-_Faudra faire des groupes de niveau…

_-_Heureusement, on est deux…

_-_Ca ne suffira pas… Il faudra deux jours pour les débutants. Il faut trouver d'autres instructeurs.

_-_De toutes façons, avec les premières années c'était certain…

_-_Oui, et avec tous ceux qui arrivent de familles moldues…

_-_Et les Troisième Année ! Mais comment fait Algie Londubat pour s'en sortir ? Ombrage a fait une catastrophe chez eux ! Du moins chez ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à l'AD il y a deux ans, ni au club l'an dernier… Par Merlin ! Harry ! Mais si Voldemort nous attaquait maintenant ce serait un carnage chez les plus jeunes d'entre nous !

Ginny quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle se balançait pour faire les cent pas dans la salle de classe. Le bilan de la première séance du club de Duels était un désastre. Elle pensait au moins pouvoir compter sur les Troisième et Quatrième Années qui venaient pour la première fois. Les lacunes engendrées par la politique de la Grande Inquisitrice en matière de Défense contre les Forces du Mal rendraient le travail de l'équipe qui s'occupait des débutants particulièrement ardu.

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'instructeur en chef de ce qu'elle nommait toujours dans sa tête et dans son cœur _l'Armée de Dumbledore_. La tête entre les mains, Harry songeait au nombre de ceux qui ne seraient pas en mesure de se défendre correctement. Les Première Année, c'était évident. Les Deuxième Année avaient de sérieuses bases grâce à Algie Londubat et ceux qui avaient participé au Club l'année précédente pouvait prétendre à une expérience supplémentaire. Mais serait_-_ce suffisant pour leur permettre de se défendre efficacement contre des Mangemorts aguerris et animés d'une ardeur farouche ? Il fallait ajouter à ce nombre presque tous les Troisième Année. Ginny avait raison, Ombrage avait causé des dommages que l'on comptait encore deux ans après la fin de son _règne_… Algie Londubat rattrapait à peine chez les Première Année de l'époque le retard généré par l'absurde politique de cette affreuse bonne femme. Dans un geste machinal, Harry frotta le dos de sa main droite. Il fallait compter les Troisième Année parmi ceux qu'il faudrait protéger, _prendre sous son aile_, pour reprendre les paroles du Choixpeau. Dire qu'en Troisième Année, lui, il avait déjà empêché par deux fois Voldemort de prendre possession de Poudlard. Et qu'il était capable de faire surgir un Patronus Corporel de sa baguette. Il sourit, songeant à Amelia Bones le jour de son procès. Il en vint à penser à Susan et de Susan à Justin, et de Justin à Justin_-_et_-_Susan… Pourquoi McGregor n'était_-_elle pas là ? Il avait besoin d'elle pour balayer d'un geste de la main l'angoisse et le doute qui les avaient saisis, Ginny et lui, devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

_-_De toutes façons, reprit Ginny un peu nerveuse, les professeurs mettront les enfants à l'abri, si Voldemort nous attaquait…

_-_Et s'il attaque par surprise ? fit Harry un peu brutal. Tu t'imagines qu'il va faire un communiqué de presse avant de lancer un raid sur le château ? Et même si c'était le cas, Dumbledore n'aura jamais le temps de mettre les gamins à l'abri. Il faut mettre au point un système de défense de l'intérieur. Tu sais, un genre de défense passive… comment donner l'alerte, que faire à ce moment, qui fait quoi et quand…

_-_La défense quoi ? répéta Ginny.

_-_ Comme pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, quand l'Angleterre était bombardée par la Luftwaffe…

_-_La quoi ?

_-_L'aviation allemande… Les avions… les trucs qui volent !

_-_Tu veux dire sans magie ?

_-_Oui, sans magie.

_-_Tu te fiches de moi !

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_Ginny ! S'il te plait ! On revient au sujet !

Ginny retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Harry.

_-_ C'est une bonne idée, ton truc de défense massive.

_-_Passive ! Ginny, je t'en prie ! On est dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou, là ! Fais un peu attention !

_-_Si c'est un truc stratégique, il faut en parler à Ron… Tu sais, il n'attend que le moment où il pourra te parler de la partie d'échecs… Pour l'instant, il n'ose pas.

_-_Ce n'est pas une question d'échecs ! répliqua Harry avec impatience.

Devant l'air interloqué de la jeune fille, il fit un geste des deux mains pour mettre fin au débat.

_-_Désolé, Ginny., s'excusa_-_t_-_il. Je ne voulais pas crier après toi. Je veux juste qu'on organise quelque chose à notre niveau. Tous, Ron, toi, Hermione, Ernie, Justin, Anthony…

_-_L'état_-_major ? On peut se voir samedi matin.

_-_Ellen sera rentrée… Oui, samedi matin.

_-_Elle n'aura peut_-_être pas envie de…

_-_Je veux qu'Ellen soit là ! répéta fermement Harry.

_-_Ron pourrait tout aussi bien se charger de ça tout seul, tu sais, estima Ginny avec une moue dubitative.

_-_Je sais, mais ton frère réfléchit mieux quand Ellen le menace d'avoir de meilleures idées que lui.

Ginny se mit à rire.

_-_Tu marques un point, dit_-_elle.

Elle se pencha vers la joue d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille, comme s'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce :

_-_Avoue quand même que tu veux surtout qu'elle soit auprès de toi…

_-_Oui. Répondit simplement Harry.

Manifestement, Ginny s'attendait à des protestations, des rougissements et des balbutiements de gêne. Elle accusa la surprise. Harry se leva. Il lui tendit la main.

_-_Viens, dit_-_il. On va rater le couvre_-_feu. Et si on est pris tous les deux dans les couloirs après l'heure légale…. On va encore avoir droit à toutes sortes de rumeurs.

Ginny prit sa main en souriant.

_-_Tu as peur qu'Ellie te fasse une scène ? plaisanta_-_t_-_elle.

Elle cessa de sourire devant l'air malheureux du jeune homme.

_-_Si elle me faisait une scène, cela voudrait dire qu'au moins elle m'adresserait encore la parole. Oh mon Dieu, Ginny ! J'espère qu'elle n'apprendra jamais que ma famille est pour quelque chose dans la mort de son frère ! et en même temps je ne pourrais jamais la regarder en face si elle l'ignorait ! Je n'aurais pas le courage de le lui apprendre moi_-_même et je tremble qu'elle l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre ! Crois_-_tu qu'elle pourrait m'en vouloir ?

Ginny secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

_-_S'il s'agissait de quoi que ce soit d'autre que la mort de son frère, je te dirais non, sans hésiter. Mais il s'agit de Quentin et… J'ignore comment elle pourrait réagir. Quand on souffre à ce point, on n'est plus rationnel, je le crains.

_-_ Merci Ginny, railla Harry.

_-_Mais que voulais_-_tu que je te dise ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas elle ! Je ne suis que moi ! Et si ç'avait été Bill à la place de Quentin qui avait perdu la vie… je ne crois pas que je t'en aurais voulu.

Harry leva vers elle des yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

_-_Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi ! reprit_-_elle. Je t'aime tout simplement et je sais que tu partagerais vraiment ma peine. Je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras et pleurer tout mon soul sur ton épaule sans me sentir coupable d'éprouver ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa place !

On frappa à la porte et la tête d'Hermione apparut.

_-_Alors ? fit_-_elle. Vous vous en êtes sortis ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un sourire. Je m'attendais à voir encore tout plein de monde…

_-_On les a fichus dehors ! répondit Ginny un peu amère.

_-_C'était si terrible ? s'inquiéta faussement Hermione en entrant. Venez, c'est l'heure du couvre_-_feu. J'étais venue rappeler tout le monde à la raison, mais puisqu'il n'y a que vous deux…

_-_Hermione, murmura Harry. C'est une catastrophe !

La jeune préfète en chef leur fit un signe impératif.

_-_Je m'en doutais, dit_-_elle quand ils furent dans le couloir. Quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait tant de débutants, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait des problèmes. Beaucoup de Troisième Année, non ? C'est maintenant que nous ressentons l'effet Ombrage… Les Quatrième et les Troisième Année sont les plus touchés n'est_-_ce pas ? Il leur manque les bases, c'était à prévoir. Il va falloir travailler ça avec le professeur Londubat. Encore une année difficile en perspective !

Elle soupira tandis qu'ils se hâtaient dans les couloirs.

_-_Et si… commença Harry.

Il échangea un regard avec Ginny.

_-_Et si nous n'avions pas toute l'année ? termina la Préfète en Chef d'un air sévère. De toutes façons, nous ne serons jamais assez prêts, n'est_-_ce pas… Il faudra faire comme si nous n'avions pas toute l'année, voilà tout.

_-_Et tu sais comment il faudra faire, toi ? se moqua Ginny comme ils arrivaient devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_-_Bonsoir, Imogen, salua Hermione. Laurus Nobilis, s'il vous plait.

_-_Immédiatement, très chère, répondit la Grosse Dame en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle adressa à Harry un sourire charmeur et à Ginny un regard entendu. Les deux jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent, éberlués. Hermione les laissa passer, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a ? chuchota Ginny à son amie quand la Dame eût refermé le battant.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_Je suppose qu'elle a entendu parler de la rumeur, répondit_-_elle sur le même ton. Rumeur que vous mettez beaucoup d'ardeur à combattre tous les deux…

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'Harry rougissait et que Ginny se renfrognait.

_-_Alors ? fit cette dernière brutalement. Tu sais comment il faut faire, toi, pour faire comme si nous n'avions pas toute l'année devant nous ?

_-_Non, répondit Hermione légèrement. Mais en nous y mettant tous, on réussira bien à trouver quelque chose !

…

Ron leva la tête de son devoir, visiblement soulagé. Il fit asseoir Hermione près de lui, et caressa ses cheveux avec tendresse. Ginny fit une grimace cocasse. C'était presque un rituel, lorsque Hermione rentrait de sa séance d'occlumancie. Ron l'examinait dans le blanc de l'œil, la mine inquiète. Il caressait son front, l'embrassait, l'enlaçait, lui demandait si "tout allait bien", comme si elle venait de vivre une aventure éprouvante.

_-_Je m'inquiétais, murmura_-_t_-_il, sa bouche contre la tempe d'Hermione. Ca a duré plus longtemps que d'habitude…

_-_Je suis juste passée voir comment Harry et Ginny s'en sortaient, mon cœur, soupira Hermione. Je ne risque rien dans les couloirs de Serpentard. Qui oserait s'en prendre à la Préfète en Chef ?

La mine de Ron disait qu'il connaissait une liste longue comme le bras de noms capables de s'en prendre à elle. Il se contenta de la tenir contre lui, comme s'il pouvait la protéger ainsi pour ses incursions à venir sur le territoire de leurs ennemis. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et Harry, silencieux et accablés.

_-_Et les Première Année ? Ils sont nuls, hein ?

_-_Ils ne sont pas nuls ! corrigea Hermione. Ils sont juste inexpérimentés. Nous sommes là pour les aider, il ne faut pas l'oublier…

_-_Oui, approuva Ginny d'une voix atone. Les Première Année, c'est pas tellement le problème. On s'y attendait. Le problème c'est les Troisième Année… Ils refusent qu'on les considère comme des débutants et… ils en savent moins que les Première Année qui n'ont que trois semaines de cours…

_-_Oh ! fit Ron. Ombrage ? Quand je vous le disais que ce que faisait cette femme était criminel !

Harry leva un sourcil vers son ami.

_-_Il faut rajouter un cours, c'est tout, dit_-_il pour couper court aux doléances de Ron.

_-_Et où trouveras_-_tu un instructeur qui voudra passer une heure avec ces balourds ? demanda Ginny agacée.

Harry se tourna vers ses camarades encore présents dans la salle. A la table derrière lui, Seamus, Dean et Neville discutaient avec Lavande et Parvati.

_-_Neville ? demanda Harry.

Le jeune homme tourna son visage souriant vers son ami.

_-_Neville, répéta Harry, ça te dirait de donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à des débutants ?

La stupeur saisit tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Le plus étonné n'était pas Neville lui_-_même.

_-_Moi ? fit l'interpellé en avalant sa salive autant de crainte qu'on se moquât de lui qu'on lui fît cette proposition avec sérieux.

_-_Il y a combien de Neville ici ? riposta Harry qui réprimait un sourire.

_-_Heu ?…

_-_Tu maîtrises Protego, Expelliarmus et Stupéfix ? Tu connais les sorts de base ? Pas besoin de plus.

Neville rougit brusquement.

_-_Tu n'auras qu'à choisir quelqu'un pour te seconder si tu crois que tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul, ajouta Harry. Mais je suis sûr que tu seras parfait… Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu en dis ?

Dean donna un coup de coude au jeune Londubat encore interdit.

_-_Dis oui, Neville ! Tu seras super en prof !

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent.

_-_Et on sera là pour te donner un coup de main si tu ne t'en sors pas, approuva Seamus.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Je sais pas… balbutia Neville.

Il regardait Hermione et Ginny. Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête pour l'inciter à répondre.

_-_Alors oui… Oui, je veux bien, reprit Neville un peu plus assuré. C'est d'accord. Merci Harry.

_-_C'est moi qui te remercie, Neville, répondit Harry. Tu nous tires une sacrée épine du pied !

Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione tandis que Neville, radieux, recevait les félicitations de ses camarades.

_-_ Voilà une chose de réglée, décréta Harry sobrement. On passe à la suivante. Ron, tu en es où de notre partie d'échecs…

Ron se retint de sourire largement.

_-_Je vais chercher l'échiquier, dit_-_il en esquissant le geste de se lever.

_-_Pas la peine, l'interrompit Harry. Dis_-_nous simplement ce que tu penses des derniers évènements. Nous avons tous assez de jugement pour n'avoir pas besoin qu'on nous fasse un dessin.

Ron se pencha sur la table pour chuchoter comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entendît.

_-_Je pense que Jedusor sait à présent contre qui il joue réellement, Harry… Contre toi, personne d'autre que toi. Il doit revoir toute sa stratégie pour la ramener dans cette optique_-_là…

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_C'est pour ça qu'il avait de nouveaux projets pour ma tante… alors qu'il l'avait ignorée jusqu'à présent ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ron haussa une épaule en signe d'approbation.

_-_Ca veut dire, fit Hermione très sérieuse, qu'il ne va pas abandonner l'idée de se servir d'elle…

Harry fixa son regard sur la jeune fille, sans la voir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Pétunia était encore en danger –plus que jamais même_-_ et avec elle tous les pensionnaires de Oaks' Mansion.

_-_Certainement, reprit Ron. Mais Malefoy a réduit à néant ses espoirs de le faire rapidement… Et toi, Harry, tu l'as privé de Nagini, le seul être en qui il avait vraiment confiance. A la fois, son instrument, son favori, son chien de garde et celui qui lui permettait de surveiller ses Mangemorts… Sa tour est tombée, grâce à toi, Harry. Ses pièces maîtresses le trahissent à tour de rôle par maladresse, incompétence, ou parce qu'elles oeuvrent pour leur propre compte. Il ne lui reste que son Cavalier… qui se trouve derrière les lignes ennemies. Il ne peut lui transmettre d'instructions nouvelles…

Harry fit une grimace et il vit qu'Hermione faisait la même. Ils se turent pourtant.

_-_Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire, continua Ron. Tout, absolument tout repenser… en gardant à l'esprit que c'est contre toi qu'il combat à présent. Toi seul. Sans Dumbledore, sans aucun de tes amis… Toi seul l'as vaincu dans le vivarium… Tu as résisté à sa puissance, tout seul. Il doit compter avec toi et ta propre puissance… C'est quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait pas encore tablé. Il faut mettre à profit ce répit pour nous préparer à l'affronter, car cette fois, il va vouloir frapper vite et fort.

_-_ J'ai demandé à Peeves de redoubler de surveillance envers Drago Malefoy, admit Harry. Surtout après son histoire de Salamandres…

Ron ricana.

_-_Je sais, dit_-_il en attirant Hermione contre lui. Il compte amener les Ténèbres sur le terrain de Quidditch en éteignant le feu des Dragons, des Phénix et des Sphinx… C'est bien cela, Trésor, je ne me trompe pas.

_-_Son message est encore plus subtil que cela, Ron, murmura Hermione. Il se veut le représentant de Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_Ne_-_Prononce_-_Pas_-_Le_-_Nom, dont la mission est d'empêcher le phénix de renaître de ses cendres, d'éteindre le dragon de Poudlard et d'interdire au sphinx de porter la lumière de la connaissance à ceux qui ne sont pas dignes de la recevoir…

Harry frissonna. Elle venait de résumer d'une manière lapidaire et si complète ce qu'il essayait de formuler clairement depuis l'après_-_midi. Ce qui le faisait douter que Malefoy eût pensé tout seul à cette Salamandre finalement pas si innocente ni vaine que cela.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, nous ? demanda Ginny, incertaine.

_-_On prépare la défense de Poudlard… répondit Harry avec un regard interrogateur sur Ron.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il serrait toujours Hermione contre lui. Les paroles de la jeune fille l'avaient troublé.

_-_Remus surveille Pettigrew et ses gerbilloises, continua Harry. Tout le monde à un œil sur Drago. Maugrey en saura sûrement davantage sur les projets de Voldemort grâce à l'arrestation de Goyle… Nous, on doit s'attacher à protéger nos camarades les plus faibles, les plus vulnérables… faire en sorte que le jour où Voldemort se décidera à attaquer, nous puissions les mettre à l'abri et combattre l'esprit tranquille.

Il se lança alors dans une explication de ce qu'était la défense passive. Hermione adhéra immédiatement à cette idée. Elle déclara qu'elle avait elle_-_même pensé à mettre en place un dispositif de sécurité avec les Préfets. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment, échangeant des idées, ou des considérations sur les Salamandres…

…

La salle se vida peu à peu. Ginny monta se coucher, un peu abattue. Ron espérait qu'Hermione resterait encore quelques instants avec lui, mais cette dernière rappela Harry alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers le dortoir. Le jeune Potter crut qu'elle allait lui parler de son exposé. En effet, elle commença par le féliciter pour la qualité de son travail. Puis, elle l'entraîna par le coude vers la cheminée et elle baissa le ton pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait demandé des nouvelles de McGregor à Rogue.

_-_Elle rentre vendredi, chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Ses parents doivent la raccompagner en fin d'après_-_midi.

_-_En fin d'après_-_midi ? répéta Harry tout en songeant qu'en fin d'après_-_midi, vendredi, il serait avec Algie Londubat pour une séance de défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette. Ca veut dire quoi en fin d'après midi ? A la fin des cours ou juste avant ? Ou bien un peu après ?

_-_Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache ? Ç'a a été assez délicat de tirer cette information de Rogue, crois_-_moi. Il est d'une humeur de chien ! Tu n'y es pour rien au moins ?

_-_Heu… non ? fit Harry. Ce doit être à cause de Malefoy… oui c'est ça, c'est sûrement à cause de Malefoy… et des Salamandres…

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et il préféra prendre la fuite. Il se retourna à peine, en haut des escaliers, pour voir Ron prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. S'il pouvait lui faire oublier la mauvaise humeur de Rogue, Ronald Bilius Weasley aurait droit à sa reconnaissance éternelle.

…

Le jeudi se traîna en longueur. Même le temps fut maussade. Les joueurs de l'équipe des Phénix ne cessèrent d'entourer leur capitaine à tout moment de la journée. Harry souriait et serrait les mains de ses co_-_équipiers. Tous avaient hâte d'être à l'heure où ils pourraient enfiler leur tenue rouge et se libérer de ces mois privés de vol. Pourtant même la perspective d'enfourcher son balai n'arrivait pas à rendre au jeune capitaine son enthousiasme.

Au petit déjeuner, Ron avait reçu un hibou de Bill qui le rassurait sur sa santé et celle de Tonks. Il précisait qu'il serait en Ecosse dans l'après_-_midi du jeudi, pour assister aux obsèques de Quentin McGregor. Depuis, Harry lui aussi comptait les heures. Au repas de la mi_-_journée, il ne put presque rien avaler. Il n'avait jamais assisté à aucun enterrement de sa vie, malgré les ravages que la mort avait faits autour de lui. Il n'avait non plus aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un enterrement sorcier. Il se demanda comment Ellen vivait ces heures qui la rapprochaient du moment éprouvant de la mise en terre de son frère. Sans doute était_-_elle en train de se préparer. Peut_-_être était_-_elle en train de coiffer ses cheveux, dans ce geste qu'elle avait pour les ramener en arrière et les attacher d'un ruban vert ou noir. Peut_-_être était_-_elle en train de cacher derrière un sortilège de coquette les traces des larmes et des heures de mauvais sommeil, afin de ne pas laisser voir sa souffrance et son cœur mis à nu. Peut_-_être était_-_elle simplement en train de pleurer, son visage dans ses mains, comme il l'avait trouvée dans le cachot de Serpentard, en attendant l'heure où on viendrait la chercher pour la conduire à la cérémonie.

Il égrenait le temps, imaginant ce qu'elle pouvait faire, quart d'heure après quart d'heure, tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours théorique du Professeur Sinistra.

…

Lorsque les Septième Année sortirent du cours d'astronomie, vers le milieu de l'après midi, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau d'Algie Londubat. Il avait rendez_-_vous avec le Professeur pour une séance de Défense sans baguette. Il passa devant l'horloge du Hall et il vit que c'était l'heure où les obsèques de Quentin McGregor avaient lieu. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du Professeur Londubat _-_dans cette pièce qui avait été celle où Ombrage lui avait fait souffrir le martyre mais aussi celle où Remus lui avait offert sa première bièraubeurre _officielle_, où il lui avait donné tant de réconfort par sa seule présence_-_ il n'avait qu'une envie, se trouver ailleurs. Etre un autre. Comme quand Duddley le harcelait et qu'il faisait semblant de n'être pas là. Qu'il faisait semblant de n'avoir pas peur. De n'avoir pas mal. Quand il s'enfermait dans une sorte de Protego mental, quand plus rien ne le touchait, ni en bien ni en mal. Savait_-_il déjà fermer son esprit à ce moment de son enfance ? Comme il savait déjà transplaner sans avoir jamais appris. S'il savait se soustraire à cette époque à tout ce qui lui faisait du mal, pourquoi ne le pouvait_-_il pas à présent ?

_-_Harry ?

La voix douce mais ferme d'Algie Londubat le ramena vers la douloureuse réalité.

_-_Où êtes_-_vous donc mon garçon ?

_-_A l'enterrement de Quentin McGregor, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme.

Algie Londubat hocha plusieurs fois la tête d'un air affligé.

_-_Oui, c'est une bien triste affaire, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_Je suppose que c'est la guerre, Monsieur, qui veut cela…

_-_Voulez_-_vous que nous remettions notre séance à plus tard ? demanda le Professeur. Vous êtes vous_-_même touché par ce drame, je crois. Si vous voulez vous retirer pour vous remettre…

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

_-_Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais même si cela était, je ne crois pas que ce serait une excuse pour ne pas continuer à m'entraîner. Ce serait rendre la partie trop facile à Voldemort. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec la mort qui rôde autour de soi…

Algie Londubat se mit en garde. Harry para son attaque. Son bouclier renvoya Algie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le jeune homme se précipita pour relever le vieil homme.

_-_ Comment avez_-_vous fait cela ! s'exclama le Commandeur à demi assommé par la pile de livres qui s'était écroulée sur sa tête.

_-_Quoi donc, Monsieur ?

_-_Ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous avez lancé un Expelliarmus en même temps qu'un Protego ! Ce n'est pas possible !

_-_Heu… fit Harry en contemplant ses mains d'un air de doute. Non, Monsieur, j'ai lancé le bouclier réflecteur… c'est vous qui m'avez lancé un Expelliarmus…

Algie Londubat se releva péniblement.

_-_Comment aurais_-_je pu vous lancer un Expelliarmus, jeune étourdi, alors que je **_sais_** que vous n'avez pas de baguette ? Je vous ai lancé un Stupéfix, tout bêtement… et vous m'avez renvoyé un Expelliarmus… Où est ma baguette, d'ailleurs… J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas brisée… Monsieur Potter !

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il ne savait comment interpréter cette appellation pour le moins inhabituelle chez **_l'Oncle Algie_**… Il se précipita pour ramasser la baguette du professeur, sous son bureau. Il la lui tendit avec hésitation.

_-_Elle… elle est intacte, Monsieur… dit_-_il.

Le Professeur la regarda avec circonspection, puis il leva un sourcil sur Harry.

_-_A quoi pensiez_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il de but en blanc. Pas à Quentin McGregor, je ne le croirais pas…

_-_Je pensais à Duddley, Monsieur. Mon cousin Duddley qui cherchait toujours à me rosser avec ses amis.

_-_Vous avez cru que j'étais lui ? demanda Algie Londubat

_-_Non, je me disais qu'un jour j'avais eu si peur que je l'avais renvoyé, lui et ses copains jusqu'au milieu de la cour de l'école sans même m'en rendre compte… Et je me disais aussi que si j'étais capable de faire cela alors que je n'avais que neuf ou dix ans… pourquoi ne suis_-_je pas capable de le faire maintenant…

_-_Et bien… Vous en êtes capable, Monsieur Potter, fit Algie Londubat. De cela et de beaucoup d'autres choses, je n'en doute pas. Quand je le disais que certaines personnes n'ont besoin que d'un peu de motivation…

Le Commandeur s'avança vers son bureau. Il s'appuya dessus et mit une main sur ses reins.

_-_Ce sera tout… dit_-_il dans une grimace. A demain, pour notre cours.

_-_Mais je vous assure que je peux continuer, Monsieur. Je ne me laisserai plus distraire, je vous le promets…

_-_Vous ne comprenez pas, jeune homme… C'est moi qui ne peux plus continuer pour aujourd'hui… Je vais devoir aller trouver Mrs Pomfresh. Et il faut que je voie Severus… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous avez réussi à…

Il regarda une fois de plus sa baguette.

_-_A m'obliger à lancer un Expelliarmus, Monsieur Potter, termina_-_t_-_il.

Harry recula jusqu'à la porte.

_-_Je suis désolé, Monsieur, murmura_-_t_-_il la main sur la poignée.

_-_Pourquoi ? s'étonna le professeur.

_-_Parce que vous ne voulez plus m'appeler Harry, Monsieur… répondit le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Algie Londubat se mit à rire.

_-_Comment voulez_-_vous que je vous appelle Harry, ou mon garçon, ou d'un tout autre nom de ce genre, alors que vous venez de me démontrer que vous n'avez rien d'un élève, mais que vous dépassez votre maître. Du moins, corrigea_-_t_-_il en souriant doucement, que vous n'en êtes plus très loin… Un peu de maîtrise, Harry, c'est tout ce qui vous manque. Et de confiance. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez capable de grandes choses, dès que Neville m'a parlé de vous la première fois. J'étais déjà convaincu quand Albus m'a demandé de venir jouer au professeur à Poudlard. Severus a fait du bon travail avec vous. Mais il y a une chose qu'il n'a pas su vous donner, peut_-_être parce qu'il en manque lui_-_même, c'est la confiance. La confiance en vous, Harry. La confiance en vos possibilités. La confiance dans chaque jour qui se lève.

Harry baissa les yeux.

_-_Pourtant c'est en vous que les autres puisent celle dont ils ont besoin. Neville était tout heureux de venir m'annoncer que vous l'aviez nommé instructeur de votre club de défense contre les forces du mal…

_-_De Duels, Monsieur, corrigea Harry du bout des lèvres. Notre club de Duels…

_-_Si vous y tenez… Je ne reconnais plus mon neveu et je dois dire que cela me remplit de fierté de le voir si épanoui…

_-_Mais ça ce n'est pas grâce à moi, Monsieur, sourit Harry. C'est grâce à Luna.

Le Commandeur Londubat se remit à rire. Il fit une grimace et se frotta le dos.

_-_Sans doute, mais Luna, comme vous dites, c'est grâce à vous qu'il a osé la courtiser. Grâce à la confiance que vous avez mise en lui… Et je ne parle pas de votre ami Ronald Weasley. Oui, je sais ! s'interrompit_-_il de lui_-_même alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche. Miss Granger est pour lui une source de confiance plus grande que l'amitié que vous lui portez… Encore que je n'en sois pas si sûr que cela voyez_-_vous… J'en connais d'autres encore dont vous ignorez même l'existence qui puisent leur confiance dans l'énoncé même de votre nom. Chacun vient chercher auprès de vous l'assurance qu'ils sont sur les bons chemins. Mais vous, Harry, la confiance nécessaire pour avancer vers demain, où la puiserez_-_vous quand vous aurez besoin d'un élan supplémentaire… Cette lumière qui vous évitera de tomber dans l'ornière au plus profond des Ténèbres, celle qui vous montrera le chemin pour revenir vers ceux qui vous appellent ? Ce n'est pas tout de donner à ceux que vous aimez, il faut leur permettre de vous donner eux aussi cette confiance que vous vous refusez à vous_-_même. Vous avez pourtant remporté récemment une grande victoire…

Harry leva les yeux vers le Commandeur.

_-_Une amère victoire, voulez_-_vous dire…

_-_Elles le sont toutes, répondit Algie Londubat. Chaque fois que vous avez affronté, et vaincu, Voldemort vous avez perdu quelque chose d'innocent et de léger en vous. Mais vous avez chaque fois franchi une marche sur l'escalier qui mène à la grandeur…C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne, ce que l'on gagne d'un côté, on le perd de l'autre. Ce que l'on perd, on le regagne d'une autre manière. On ne s'en aperçoit pas immédiatement. On a très souvent l'impression du contraire. C'est pourquoi toutes les victoires sont amères. Et les plus douces sur le moment, sont parfois celles qui laissent le plus mauvais goût dans la bouche et le cœur bien plus tard.

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, il reprit.

_-_Vous avez fait de gros progrès, Harry, mais je ne pourrais rien vous apprendre de plus, ni moi ni personne, si vous n'y mettez du vôtre. Vous avez votre vie entre vos mains. Vous seul pouvez décider si vous voulez vous arrêter là ou continuer.

Harry le fixa avec effarement.

_-_ Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter là… je suis allé trop loin déjà… s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Alors donnez_-_vous les moyens d'atteindre les buts que vous vous êtes fixés…

Le vieil homme frotta ses reins une dernière fois.

_-_Mrs Pomfresh va dire que ce n'est plus de mon âge, grommela_-_t_-_il.

Harry lui sourit d'un sourire contrit.

_-_ Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire que c'est ma faute, Professeur, elle a l'habitude…

Algie lui lança un long regard à demi fermé.

_-_ Monsieur Potter, fit_-_il sur un ton mi_-_moqueur mi_-_vexé, vous me prenez sans doute pour un vieil original mais j'ai encore un peu de fierté, figurez_-_vous !

Il quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers la porte.

_-_Vous me voyez avouer à une si charmante personne qu'un jeune blanc_-_bec tel que vous m'a mis au tapis ?

Il fit signe à Harry de sortir. Celui_-_ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Algie Londubat sortit derrière lui.

_-_ A demain, Harry ? dit_-_il alors qu'ils prenaient des chemins différents.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ A demain, Monsieur… murmura_-_t_-_il.

…

Harry décida de se rendre dores et déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch. La séance écourtée avec le professeur Londubat lui laissait un peu de temps. Il passa à nouveau devant l'horloge du grand Hall. L'enterrement devait être terminé. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis son premier passage. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps que prenait une cérémonie funèbre chez les sorciers. Il croisa Colin Crivey qui lui cria du haut des escaliers s'il pouvait assister au premier entraînement des Phénix et prendre une photo de l'équipe.

_-_J'ai celle des Dragons dans la boîte ! dit_-_il avec un large sourire sur son visage épanoui… Et j'ai déjà sorti celle des Sphinx ! Heu… tu crois que je pourrais avoir celle de l'équipe de Malefoy ? Ca serait bien de les mettre toutes les quatre sur le tableau du Quidditch …

_-_Demande au professeur Rogue, proposa Harry.

Le visage de Colin changea soudain.

_-_Heu… Tu ne voudrais pas lui demander à ma place ?

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_C'est ton idée, Colin ! Tu te débrouilles !

Le jeune homme le rattrapa devant la grande porte.

_-_Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi chez McGonagall, Harry, s'il te plait… je voudrais obtenir l'autorisation de prendre des photos pendant les matches… ensuite, Dennis et moi, on pourrait les afficher, avec les commentaires… Ça serait chouette, tu ne crois pas…

Harry tout d'abord ne sut que répondre.

_-_Tu as un balai ? fut_-_il tout ce qu'il trouva à demander.

_-_Moi oui, et Neville a promis qu'il prêterait le sien à mon frère… et Dean et Seamus ont dit qu'ils nous aideraient à écrire les articles sur les matches…

Harry retint un rire.

_-_C'est gentil à eux, préféra_-_t_-_il dire. Mais je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras très bien sans eux. Ils manquent, je crois, d'un peu d'objectivité, et McGonagall n'aimerait pas vraiment cela.

Colin secoua la tête.

_-_Non ! Non ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Personne ne pourra m'accuser de favoritisme ! Puisque toutes les équipes sont mélangées !

_-_Sauf celle de Malefoy, rappela doucement Harry.

_-_Ho ! Mais là non plus on ne pourra pas m'accuser de favoritisme… assura Colin d'un air innocent.

Il prit un visage implorant.

_-_S'il te plait Harry ! Imagine tous les lundis matins sur le panneau des résultats de Quidditch : un compte rendu des matches, des interviews des joueurs, le classement des équipes, l'avis des professionnels…

_-_Des professionnels ?

_-_Oui, tu ne savais pas que McGonagall avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor à son époque ? Et le professeur Vector avait été gardien des Serpentard ? Et Algie Londubat, il jouait poursuiveur…

_-_Hein ? fit Harry.

_-_Tu n'as jamais été voir dans la sale des Trophées, Harry ? il y a des tas de coupes et des tas de noms très intéressants… Il y en a même de ton père !

_-_Oui, ça je sais ! fit très vite Harry.

Il ne voulait pas rougir devant Colin. Il l'arrêta d'un geste comme le jeune homme allait poursuivre.

_-_Demande plutôt à Hermione de t'aider avec McGonagall. Elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour plaire aux gens, Hermione. Elle t'aidera mieux que moi. Par contre, le balai de Neville, il n'est pas assez rapide pour suivre un match… Essaie de voir avec Hermione encore une fois. Elle se fera tirer l'oreille mais si tu lui dis que c'est pour t'aider dans ton projet et que c'est pour le bien de l'unité des Maisons…

_-_Je lui dirais que cela rendrait nos parents tellement fiers de nous…

_-_Oui, approuva Harry, ça aussi ça peut marcher… Et propose lui une première interview sur elle et Neville, les promoteurs du Quidditch nouvelle norme !

Colin sortit un calepin et prit des notes.

_-_Merci beaucoup Harry ! s'écria_-_t_-_il en repartant en courant vers les escaliers. Harry le rappela en riant.

_-_Au fait, je croyais que ton père était laitier ! Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut lui faire que tu couvres les matches de Quidditch… Il ne sait même pas ce que c'est.

Colin s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

_-_Il a toujours voulu être journaliste sportif… même s'il a repris la laiterie de ses parents. Et Maman a été championne régionale d'athlétisme. Maintenant elle fait la comptabilité de l'entreprise, mais elle continue à courir tous les week_-_ends…

Le jeune Crivey avisa alors un groupe de Sixième Année qui traversait le Hall vers la Salle Commune. Il bondit vers eux.

_-_Ros ! appela_-_t_-_il. Sheldon ! Attends_-_moi ! Ros !

Harry vit Rosalind Sheldon, Serdaigle Sixième Année, Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Malone, tourner à peine la tête à l'appel du Gryffondor. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle hâtait le pas, entraînant avec elle ses camarades, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Harry secoua la tête. Si jamais les Crivey obtenaient l'autorisation de prendre des photos pendant les matches, il faudrait mettre les choses au point dès l'abord. Il faudrait surveiller Colin surtout, aussi épuisant qu'un Vif_-_d'Or, ce garçon. Il le regarda courir et disparaître dans le couloir à la poursuite de la joueuse des Dragons. Harry sortit dans le froid de la fin d'après_-_midi, songeant que Mrs Crivey avait du être championne de course à pied en son temps.

* * *

RAR du chap 113 

**_Namyothis_****_ : Sniff. Hier je n'ai pas pu lire tu chapitre pour cause de Prof de math et de Devoir maison et ça m'a manqué._** Oui moi non plus j'aimais pas les maths… **_Snif, ça devient pire qu'une drogue tu histoire, et j'y suis accros. _**Oui je vous donne votre dose quotidienne, ensuite, j'espacerai les posts… et enfin je ferai un odieux chantage sur vous… gniark gniark gniark ! **_Arg, c'est quoi encore cette histoire avec Malfoy, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu jubile à chaque fois que tu nous donne encore un des tes fameux mystères à rongé sans la solutions. Parce que si on sait enfin à quoi correspondent la bruyère et la salamandre en cherche encore dans nos pauvre cerveau surchauffé à quoi ça peu correspondre._** Est-ce que maintenant c'est plus clair ?  
**_j'aime de plus en plus la façon dont tu fait évoluer le duo Harry-Rogue ou on voit enfin Harry mûrir et Rogue semble parfois fier (!) de son élève même si il ne l'avoura jamais._** Ha non ! Plutôt souffrir mille doloris !

**_alana chantelune_****_ : un vrai plaisir d'avoir son chapitre tous les jours... j'allule internet, et hop, en avan,t pour de fantastiques aventures ! _**Vers l'infini et au-delà ! heu… désolée, overdose de dessins animés… c'est mercredi… Mais j'ai pas intérêt à louper le rendez-vous alors si j'en crois la plupart de vos reviewes… merci pour tes commentaires.

**_hadler_****_ : m j'espère qeu tu as fait une erreur en me répondant, que le père d'Ellie n'est pas également mort, la pauvre sinon, perdre un frère est déjà assez dur. _**Oui, oups ! désolée… voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait plusieurs choses à la fois !  
**_C'est une idée ou bien Harry semble prêt à dire à Ellie se qu'il ressent ? si c'est le cas je sens bien qu'elle va le faire mariner un petit moment par vengeance :) _**Heu… prêt à le dire ? Il ne le nie pas à lui-même c'est déjà beaucoup… ensuite tout dépendra du nouveau capitaine… heu… je veux dire : tout dépendra de la manière dont se passera le retour d'Ellie à Poudlard… **_Découvrir la signification de la bruyère à du l'aider à se rendre compte de plusieurs chose, tant mieux pour lui, il était temps._** Il s'est surtout rendu compte qu'il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge… **_Le cas malfoy me semble plus problématique, ne pas entendre parler de lui ou de ses frasques dans poudlard, plus le fait qu'il ne dit rien dans le chapitre précédent avec le chien, et peeves qui n'a rien contre lui, je me méfie, ne dit on pas méfie toi de l'eau qui dort ? quand il passera à l'action, ça va faire mal. Ellie va devoir se méfier de lui._** Ben il la met un peu en veilleuse, là, il n'a pas tellement intérêt à se faire remarquer pour le moment… **_Le nom de salamandre ne semble pas avoir été choisis au hazard, mais je pense que malfoy n'a eu besoin de l'aide de personne pour trouver ça, car comme le dit rogue, il a une très bonne culture du monde magique._** Oui. Mais a-t-il assez de subtilité pour prendre un nom avec autant d'implication extra-sportives ? **_J'espère voir le retour D'ellie dans le prochain chapitre, suis curieux de voir sa réaction vis a vis de Harry…_** Désolée, c'est pour le prochain… D'ailleurs je vais te révéler le titre du chapitre 115 : Le Retour d'Ellie McGregor ! Oui je sais…

**_Roudoudou_****_ : Comment tu fais pour poster autant de chapitre en si peu de temps ? Ils sont déjà écrit d'avance ? Je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant. _**Oui ils sont écrits !  
**_J'ai vraiment hâte que McGregor revienne. C'est tout triste quand elle est pas là. _**Hahahahahha ! **_Et Harry, il va bien falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre il lui avoue ses sentiments. Il ne veut pas lui avouer qu'il l'aime pour la protéger. Mais il ne veut pas non plus qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Y'a pas plus contradictoire ! Même si c'est vrai que si Ellie devenait officiellement la petite amie de Potter, sa vie dans sa maison, qui n'est déjà pas des meilleures, seraient encore pire. Et Malfoy n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à elle, à défaut de pouvoir s'en prendre à Potter directement. Quoique c'est déjà le cas._** Hahahha j'adore suivre le fil de tes réflexions… qui doit être le même que celui d'Harry… **_Enfin bref, à propos de McGregor, sa passion... c'est pour Harry ? Pour ses convictions et son combat au sein de sa maison ? Ou même tout ça à la fois ? _**Tout et d'autres choses encore…  
**_Est-ce que Harry aura l'occasion de rendre visite à Remus avant vendredi ? J'ai l'impression que l'état de notre loup-garou préféré se détériore de plus en plus. Notre Maître de potion ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ? Ze veux pas qu'il meurt ! Mais bon, c'est pas moi l'auteur, c'est pas moi qui choisit. Snif !_** Arrête donc, tu te fais du mal là…  
**_Je suppose qu'on ne va pas revoir Bill et Charlie avant les vacances de Noël, non ?_** Maintenant qu'ils sont à Poudlard, c'est plutôt difficile…

**_meredith : hahahaha ! ginny qui s'excuse ... je l'attendais ! C'était grandiose , magnifiquement magnifique ..héhé.._** Elle s'excuse juste pour la veille, pas pour le reste, hein… **_Bravo , harry , tu lui a montrer ce que tu savais sur les salamandres !_** Du moins ce qu'il avait cherché à savoir… **_N'empèche , elles ont pas l'air commode ces bestioles ..pas comestibles non plus ...enfin , ca m'étonnerait qu'un haricot comme malefoy parvienne à trouver une telle réfèrence , si pleine de sous entendus ..._** oui c'est un peu trop subtil pour lui… **_mais pas forcèment très malin celui qui a trouvé le symbole , parce que ca peut renseigner sur les plan de voldemort , ou sur ses objectifs ...a moins qu'ils croient que tout les gens sont des ignarent ..._** Non non ! au contraire, celui qui a trouvé ce symbole sait parfaitement que le message va passer auprès de ceux qu'il vise… Quant aux plans de Voldemort, ou plutôt ses objectifs, tout le monde les connaît non ? Détruite Poudlard de quelque manière que ce soit…  
**_Sinon on va entendre parler de nott apparament ! il a l'air sympathique ce garcon ..froid , distant , hautain ...mais ne jugeons pas sur les apparences .._** hahahahahaha ! non en effet ! L'important c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur…  
**_Donc bientôt l'anniversaire d'hermy ! je me demande ce qui va se passé ..Poudlard est toujours pleins de surprises ..._** C'est le mot, en effet !

**_Lyane_****_ : Eh bien, j'ai plein de chose à cogiter, moi, ce soir. Les salamandres, la bruyère, Nott...Je me pose plein de question._** Moi qui croyais avoir donné des réponses… pour la salamandre et la bruyère du moins… **_Et comme je sais que tu ne vas certainement pas y répondre, sauf dans tes prochains chapitres... Enfin, si tu veux m'envoyer la suite de tes chapitres pour que je sache, je serais pas contre, lol!_** Oui j'enverrais la suite, une fois par jour, comme d'habitude ! **_Au fait, j'ai cru remarquer que tu ne m'avais pas répondu à propos d'une éventuelle attaque pendant les obsèques de Quentin. Simple oubli, ou alors acte prémédité? Ne répond pas, je crois que je connais la réponse. J'attends la suite avec d'autant plus d'impatience. _**Bon d'accord…  
**_Juste une dernière chose: Tu as fini l'écriture, ou il te reste encore des chapitres à faire? Et tu as une idée du nombre de chapitres, au final? C'est pour un forum où je vaias, et où je fais de la publicité pour ta fic. Je ne voudrais pas dire de bétise. _**Ah ! si c'est pour faire de la pub, alors… non je plaisante… Disons que l'écriture est en cours de terminaison… Il me manque encore quelques chapitres à écrire mais l'histoire dans ma tête est finie… Reste à mettre en forme et à relier le tout… Par contre je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres total… Je ne fonctionne pas en chapitres. C'est-à-dire que je ne découpe pas mon histoire par avance. Je raconte une histoire. Elle s'enchaîne… quand j'arrive au bout d'un processus de réflexion ou au terme d'une action j'arrête, à un moment qui me semble propice à une chute pleine de suspens ou favorable à la réflexion… Mais ça c'est l'influence des romans feuilletons du 19° siècle qui ont bercé mon enfance… Là j'en suis au chapitre 158… ce que je suis en train d'écrire, je ne sais pas encore si cela figurera dans le chapitre 158 ou 159… Tout dépendra de la tournure de l'écriture… Voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait hors sujet… Merci.

**_Ayako : Je veux pas croire que Malfoy ai su lui-mme ce que voulait dire la salamandre (pas que je le prenne pour un crétin, non mais...bon je le vois mal trouver ça lui-même...)_** Ce serait fort étonnant en effet… **_Mais alors comment fait-il pour parler avec l'exterieur... Il doit bien avoir un moyen... tu veux pas le dire?_** Ho des gerbilloises ! (oui parce que les hippogriffes à la longue…) **_Et donc Dray voudrait que Nott suive les traces de son pôpa? En tout cas il le fait pas dans la subtilité…_** Drago ? Subtil ? Mouhahahahaha ! hum désolée… En fait, Drago ne voudrait pas que Nott suive les traces de son père… il **ne doute pas** qu'il soit de son côté, il ne peut en être autrement. Et être de son côté, c'est croire en ce qu'il dit comme en la parole du maître…**_Jai hate qu'Ellie revienne_** ( Ha toi aussi ?)**_et j'ai l'impression qu'Harry n'a pas perçu toute la portée de la signification de la bruyère _**ça ! c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

**_cemeil_****_ : Le titre dit tout! _**On pouvait pas faire plus explicite en effet… **_Il faudrait juste qu'Harry aille plus souvent à la bibliothèque pour trouver des réponses! Nous, on se poserait beaucoup moins de questions comme çà!_** Hahahhaahha ! mais où serait le plaisir de se triturer les méninges sinon ? **_La signification réelle et complète de la salamandre est lourde de sens. N'est-ce pas… _**A ce sujet je précise que je n'ai rien inventé. A part le fait qu'elle meurt quand on éteint le feu d'où elle est issue, qui appartient à JKR, j'ai trouvé tout le reste en faisant des recherches sur le net. J'ai été surprise de trouver autant de choses qui s'accordaient avec l'histoire ! J'en connaissais quelques unes, mais d'autres m'ont vraiment fait halluciner ! notamment le fait qu'on ne doive pas regarder dans les yeux, ou qu'on répugne à la nommer… **_Maintenant, il reste à savoir si malefoy connaît ou non tout ceci... J'ai comme dans l'idée que la réponse sera oui._** Certes, mais qui le lui aura appris ? **_La surveillance de Malefoy va se voir renforcée, non?_** Sans doute… **_Surtout s'il émet des menaces vis à vis d'Ellie..._** disons que ce sera une raison supplémentaire…


	36. Chapitre 115 : Le Retour d'Ellie McGrego...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 115**

**Le Retour d'Ellie McGregor**

…

Harry avait cru qu'il aurait droit à quelques moments de tranquillité, seul dans les vestiaires et qu'il aurait eu le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête, à défaut de son cœur, avant de reprendre le rôle de meneur qu'on lui avait attribué. _Et qu'il avait accepté_. Il se répétait ces mots tandis qu'il avançait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il avait accepté ce rôle, c'était un fait. Du bout des lèvres, presque à contrecoeur, mais il ne l'avait pas refusé. L'orgueil encore, aurait dit Rogue. Ou tout autre chose. Toujours était_-_il qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, sans risquer de lire dans le regard des autres l'incompréhension, la peine et la déception. Il pouvait supporter la haine, la peur, mais pas d'être celui qui briserait leurs rêves et leurs espoirs.

Il poussa la porte des vestiaires, prêt à passer sa tenue de capitaine. Une fois sur son balai, tout près des nuages, il oublierait cette sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Il sursauta. Un "Haaaaa!" d'allégresse l'accueillit. La moitié de l'équipe était déjà là. Il dit adieu à ses espoirs de solitude.

_-_Bien ! fit_-_il pour cacher son trouble. J'espère que vous serez toujours aussi assidus dans quelques semaines !

Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et le reste de l'équipe s'engouffra dans la pièce. Dans le petit hall, il entendit la voix de Ginny, furieuse.

_-_Répète un peu ça, Ron ! Et j'oublierai que tu es mon frère !

Montague, qui venait d'entrer, eut un sourire ironique.

_-_Ça commence bien, dit_-_il avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Weasley fait encore des siennes… Je sais que c'est ton meilleur ami, mais une équipe de Quidditch c'est pas une œuvre de charité !

Harry retint de justesse le bras de Ron qui se précipitait sur le Serpentard.

_-_C'est pour ça que Malefoy t'a viré de la sienne ! s'emporta Ron, très contrarié.

_-_Hé ! fit Montague.

_-_Hé ! toi_-_même ! riposta le dernier des Weasley les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

_-_On se calme ! cria Harry. Gardez votre énergie pour le terrain ! Tous en tenue ! Plus vite vous aurez fini, plus vite vous serez sur vos balais !

Debbie Grayson éclata de rire.

_-_Tu en as d'autres comme ça, Potter ? s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Une ribambelle ! répliqua Harry. Et voici ma préférée : Si vous n'êtes pas sur le terrain dans cinq minutes, vous êtes….

_-_Virés de l'équipe ! terminèrent Ron et Ginny en chœur.

Cette dernière fit signe aux deux autres filles de la suivre dans leurs vestiaires. Harry, cependant, la retint dans le hall.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe avec Ron ? demanda_-_t_-_il inquiet.

_-_Laisse tomber, Harry ! dit Ginny avec légèreté. Il cherche encore qui a bien pu aller cafeter auprès d'Hermione. Tout le monde y passe ! Même Luna et Ellie ! En fait surtout Luna et Ellie ! Luna parce qu'elle est… _étourdie_ et Ellie parce qu'elle est _Serpentard_…

_-_Il est idiot ou quoi ?

_-_C'est Ron, Harry… on ne peut pas lui demander de réfléchir de manière rationnelle quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

Ginny s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand Harry la retint encore;

_-_Mais il faut bien pourtant que quelqu'un ait parlé, non ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_J'ai peut_-_être une petite idée là_-_dessus, fit_-_elle. Mais je n'ai pas de preuves… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je l'aurai cette petite peste… Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je l'aurai…

Harry se hâta de revêtir sa robe rouge, dont les liserés dorés avaient été enlevés. Il fit sortir tout le monde des vestiaires. Montague resta au milieu de la pièce, le balai à la main, une expression étrange sur le visage.

_-_Alors Montague ? se moqua Harry. C'est de te retrouver en rouge qui t'impressionne tant ?

Le Serpentard regarda son capitaine comme s'il ne le voyait pas vraiment.

_-_Il doit y avoir de cela aussi, avoua_-_t_-_il d'une voix dont il n'arrivait pas à cacher l'émotion. C'est une sensation bizarre… Quand Malefoy m'a viré de l'équipe l'an dernier, j'ai cru que je ne reverrai jamais un terrain de ma vie… et là…

Harry lui sourit. Il comprenait parfaitement. C'était ce qu'il avait lui_-_même ressentit l'année précédente quand McGonagall lui avait annoncé que non seulement il avait le droit de rejouer au Quidditch mais qu'il était également le capitaine des Gryffondor.

_-_Alors qu'est_-_ce que tu attends pour y retourner, sur ce fichu terrain ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de son nouveau coéquipier quand il passa devant lui.

Ils furent bientôt quatorze à virevolter dans le ciel. Le cœur un peu serré, Harry débuta l'entraînement. Dans quelques minutes, il saurait s'il ne s'était pas trompé dans le choix de ses joueurs.

La petite Grayson faisait un excellent gardien. Elle le savait, d'ailleurs. Quand elle aurait pris quelques buts, elle prendrait les autres d'un peu moins haut… Quant à Andrews… il l'appela, lui fit signe de descendre, se posa lui_-_même sur l'herbe à côté d'elle et lui tendit son Eclair de Feu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans oser comprendre. Puis elle se reprit, se saisit du balai, l'enfourcha et tous ses équipiers cessèrent de jouer. Ron et Montague descendirent à côté d'Harry pour la regarder évoluer depuis le sol.

_-_Elle est presque aussi géniale que toi, Potter, admira Montague.

_-_Oui, elle manque juste de vitesse avec son balai, admit Harry.

Il appela Ginny, lui confisqua son Eclair de Feu, rejoignit Andrews et se mit à la poursuite du Vif_-_d'Or lui aussi. Il sourit à la jeune fille qui s'étonnait de le voir à ses côtés. Il lui souffla le Vif sous le nez plusieurs fois avant de lui faire signe de redescendre. Il rendit son balai à Ginny et récupéra le sien des mains de Joanna Andrews. Elle grimaçait de dépit. Harry se mit à rire.

_-_Tu es douée, Jo, dit_-_il. Il ne te manque que l'expérience. Tu veux bien qu'on s'entraîne ensemble au lieu de courir après les Vifs chacun de notre côté ? Ça ne me fera pas de mal non plus d'avoir un adversaire à ma taille… Tu es libre une demi_-_heure avant l'heure officielle de l'entraînement ? Parfait, tu voleras avec le balai de Ginny. Tu es d'accord Ginny ? Et pour le lui prêter lorsqu'elle jouera les matches de l'équipe Deuxième ? Très bien… c'est réglé. On remonte en selle… Non, pas vous deux !

Ron et Montague échangèrent un regard accusateur. Harry attendit que les filles eussent repris leur vol pour croiser les bras devant les deux garçons dans l'expectative.

_-_Ron ? Dans quelle équipe joues_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il calmement.

_-_Les Phénix, répondit le jeune Weasley avec mauvaise grâce.

_-_Archie ? Dans quelle équipe joues_-_tu ? redemanda Harry.

_-_Les Phénix, marmonna Montague.

Harry leur sourit :

_-_Alors voulez_-_vous me dire pourquoi ai_-_je l'impression que vous jouez l'un contre l'autre quand vous êtes là_-_haut.

Les deux accusés s'entre_-_regardèrent avec animosité.

_-_C'est peut_-_être parce qu'on a joué l'un contre l'autre pendant un an… avança Montague avec une hésitation devant le regard sévère du capitaine.

_-_Ouais… fit Ron. C'est sûrement ça…

_-_Puisque vous savez d'où vient le problème, le régler sera un jeu d'enfant, n'est_-_ce pas… vous êtes tous les deux de grands garçons, il est donc inutile que je vous menace de vous virer de l'équipe si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire un petit effort…

Ron pâlit. Montague se retint à son balai.

_-_Oui, capitaine… répondirent_-_ils tous les deux en même temps.

Harry tourna les talons. Il avait horreur de faire ce genre de choses. Mais, comme l'avait souligné Archie Montague un peu plus tôt, une équipe de Quidditch, ce n'était pas une œuvre de charité.

…

Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, Harry tint ses joueurs sur le terrain. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique, après des mois d'interruption et cette nouvelle hétérogénéité. Il y avait du travail, c'était indéniable. Surtout en ce qui concernait la sérénité des relations entre joueurs. Du moins, certains des joueurs. Après la photo de Colin, il salua chacun des joueurs, rappelant à ceux des années supérieures qu'ils devaient se retrouver pour le Club de Duels. Puis, quand il fut seul dans les vestiaires, toutes les pensées qu'il avait tenues éloignées de lui durant un peu plus de deux heures lui revinrent à la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, le front entre les mains, à ressasser les paroles du vieil Algie et à se demander ce que pouvait bien faire McGregor à présent que tout était fini et que la nuit refermait ses bras sur sa solitude.

Ginny le trouva là, son Eclair de Feu à côté de lui, encore vêtu de sa robe de capitaine.

_-_Hé ? fit_-_elle, sa tête rousse dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. J'ai froid moi ! Ça fait une demi_-_heure que je t'attends…

_-_Fallait pas m'attendre ! On va encore jaser, répondit Harry avec lassitude.

_-_Ça je m'en fiche… il faut que je te dise que j'ai de sérieux doutes, Harry. J'ai pas touché un seul souaffle à cause de mon imbécile de frère et de cet âne bâté de Montague… Tu sais très bien que le plus de notre équipe de poursuiveurs, c'est moi ! Je fais comment pour marquer des buts si ces deux idiots se disputent le souaffle ? Et Ron s'imagine qu'il est toujours capitaine en second… il n'a pas arrêté de me dire ce que j'avais à faire. Je déteste ça, Harry… surtout quand il fait n'importe quoi !

Harry se leva et ôta lentement sa robe rouge. Il passa sa robe noire, entoura son cou de son écharpe rouge et or. Il saisit son balai et son manteau. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny.

_-_D'accord, fit_-_il. Je te nomme capitaine en second, Ginny. Tu tiens en laisse Ron et Archie et tu t'occupes de l'entraînement de l'équipe I pendant que je travaille avec l'équipe II. C'est ce que tu voulais… ?

_-_Non ! répondit Ginny. Enfin… Merci Harry.

_-_Ne me dis pas merci, Ginny, c'est un cadeau empoisonné… Mais peut_-_être que Ron et Montague seront plus sensibles à tes arguments qu'aux miens en fin de compte…

Ginny cacha un sourire de triomphe derrière une grimace cocasse. Ils reprirent ensemble le chemin du château.

Dans le hall, ils croisèrent un groupe de Deuxième Année qui les attendait manifestement. Jezebel Dawson à leur tête, les jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers eux.

_-_Harry ? commença Dawson, sur le ton péremptoire dont elle usait souvent depuis la rentrée. Weasley nous a confiné dans le groupe des Débutants du club de Duels. Nous nous insurgeons contre cet ostracisme envers les plus jeunes de notre mouvement. Nous exigeons d'avoir le droit de nous joindre aux Septième Année qui assisterons ce soir à la séance que tu présides.

Ginny se détourna brusquement vers Harry, les doigts sur sa bouche et les yeux agrandis par une violente envie de rire. Harry jeta un regard médusé sur les jeunes gens. Il fronça le sourcil en reconnaissant Betsie Singleton parmi eux. La jeune Grenouille rougit et baissa la tête. Harry revint vers Jezebel Dawson. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit à la jeune Gryffondor.

_-_Tu as raison, c'est de l'ostracisme caractérisé… dit_-_il. Vous êtes cordialement invités à venir rejoindre les Septième Année ce soir dans la salle de cours du Professeur Londubat. Au programme, révision sur les patronus, les boucliers et les charmes de protection individuelle. Je pense aussi aborder les sortilèges d'attaques multiples, dans les prochaines semaines. Dis_-_moi, Dawson, tu as raté combien d'Expelliarmus hier soir ?

Le groupe recula d'un pas comme un seul homme. Jezebel Dawson, lâchée par ses partisans, se drapa dans sa dignité froissée et quitta la place. Ginny éclata enfin de rire.

_-_Merci Harry ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche ! Non mais quelle plaie cette gamine ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre le calvaire qu'a vécu Ron l'année dernière… Par contre, Harry, toi tu viens de te griller auprès d'elle, pour plus longtemps que ça… au moins !

_-_M'est égal, grogna Harry. Depuis qu'elle est allée bavasser à Ron que je t'avais fait pleurer… je ne peux plus la supporter…

Il leva soudain les yeux vers Ginny.

_-_Ah ! la sale bête ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tu n'as aucune preuve, Harry ! le prévint la jeune fille qui montait déjà les escaliers vers la salle de bains des Préfets.

Harry se précipita à sa suite. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour la rattraper.

_-_Pourquoi en veut_-_elle tant à Hermione ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_C'est une concurrente…

_-_Elle ne pense quand même pas que Ron… ?

_-_Non, elle veut être super préfète à la place de la super préfète c'est tout ! Tu l'as entendue dans le Hall… Nous exigeons ! Nous nous insurgeons ! Elle est pire qu'Hermione et Percy réunis !

Harry eut un petit rire discret alors qu'ils arrivaient au bas des escaliers du cinquième étage.

_-_Dis_-_moi, Ginny… Jezebel Dawson fait_-_elle partie des personnes qui méritent que tu abuses de ton pouvoir de Préfète sur elles ?

_-_Elle est en tête de liste ! chuchota Ginny, juste avant de se sauver.

Harry la regarda s'envoler vers le cinquième étage, gracile et légère, sa queue de cheval rousse flottant derrière elle. Il sourit. Il se sentait le cœur moins lourd alors qu'il rejoignait la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il entra dans la pièce et chercha Ron du regard. Il était près de la fenêtre, assis sur la banquette, Hermione auprès de lui. Il lui racontait sûrement ce premier entraînement. Pour une fois, la jeune fille semblait prendre un certain intérêt à ce qu'il disait. Harry se dirigea résolument vers eux. Il allait certainement saper net l'enthousiasme de son ami, mais il devait lui dire en face et en personne qu'il venait de choisir sa sœur pour le remplacer au poste de Capitaine en second de ce navire prêt à prendre l'eau qu'était l'équipe des Phénix.

Le visage de Ron s'allongea. Il ouvrit la bouche, lança un regard désespéré à Hermione, puis revint vers Harry.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_D'après ce que tu viens de me raconter, mon cœur, je ne vois qu'une seule réponse : Montague.

_-_Quoi ! s'indigna Ron. C'est à cause de ce type que je me fais évincer…

_-_Non, Ron, répondit calmement Harry. Tant que tu ne seras pas capable de faire la part des choses, je ne pourrais pas te confier de responsabilités dans l'équipe…

Harry sentit tout le désarroi de Ron.

_-_Je croyais que tu étais mon ami… murmura Ron d'une voix blanche.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Il était vraiment désolé.

_-_Justement, Ron, je tiens à le rester…

_-_Je ne comprends pas…

Hermione caressa sa joue un peu pâle.

_-_Il a raison, tu sais. Je crois que cela vaut mieux, dit_-_elle.

Ron se tourna vers elle, effondré. Harry décida de les laisser seuls.

_-_On se retrouve à table ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton mal assuré.

_-_J'ai pas très faim, grogna Ron.

_-_Moi non plus, répondit doucement Harry. Mais il faut quand même manger un peu. Sinon, vous n'allez pas tenir le choc au club de Duels…

Hermione fit une grimace.

_-_Faudrait exiger qu'on capitonne cette salle ! grommela_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je viens déjà de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine tête, répliqua Ron, tu n'as pas l'intention de m'envoyer au tapis… Remarque il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup : on me renverserait avec une plume, après ce que tu viens de m'apprendre_-_là…

Ron secoua la tête :

_-_Franchement, entre Hermione qui annule la fête et mon meilleur ami et ma sœur qui me poignardent en plein cœur…

_-_Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu ! fit Hermione agacée. Tu fais encore partie de l'équipe, non… Et je n'ai pas annulé la fête !

_-_Tu ne veux pas venir dans le bureau du Préfet en Chef ! répondit Ron acerbe.

Harry préféra jouer la discrétion. Il recula sur la pointe des pieds.

_-_Tu te souviens ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai accepté de te suivre dans le bureau du Préfet en chef, Ron ! entendit_-_il Hermione lui reprocher. On n'y est jamais arrivé dans le bureau du Préfet ! Cette fois, c'est moi qui décide !

Harry se retourna en haut des escaliers. Ron, toujours accablé, paraissait cependant apprécier les témoignages de consolation d'Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Ron leva la tête vers l'escalier et Harry vit le sourire que le jeune homme lui adressait alors qu'il serrait sa dulcinée contre lui. Harry disparut dans le couloir des dortoirs pour cacher un rire. Il avait failli marcher ! Il s'était presque senti coupable ! Il lui paierait ça très cher, pas plus tard que le soir même durant le club de Duels ! Il lui tarda soudain d'être à la fin de la soirée. Il pourrait enfin aller dormir. Il pourrait enfin fermer les yeux, se laisser sombrer dans le noir et l'inconscience. Quand il les rouvrirait, le vendredi serait levé et n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre le retour d'Ellen.

….

Pourtant en ce matin du vendredi 19 septembre, le temps se joua des Gryffondor avec un malin plaisir. Il leur sembla à tous, ou presque, que les cours duraient le double de l'ordinaire. La seule à conserver son calme était Hermione. Elle avait reçu au courrier du matin des vœux de la part, des jumeaux et de l'AD, de Tonks, et même –Ron en avait failli avaler s'en étouffer de surprise et de rage_-_ de Terry Higgs ; ainsi que des cadeaux de la part de ses parents et un gâteau de celle de Mrs Weasley. Hagrid l'avait saluée d'un tonitruant "Bon anniversaire Hermione !" depuis la table des professeurs. Le Professeur Flitwick lui avait alors fait un signe de la main avec un grand sourire. Il s'était penché vers McGonagall qui avait souri, alors que Rogue secouait la tête les yeux au ciel. Neville avait parié que le minuscule professeur d'Enchantements venait une fois de plus de se plaindre que le Choixpeau n'eût pas envoyé la jeune fille à Serdaigle.

Harry voyait s'étirer la journée avec appréhension. Il avait hâte de voir la fin de l'après_-_midi et en même temps, son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il songeait au retour de McGregor. Il craignait de voir se poser sur lui le regard de bronze de la jeune fille. Qu'y lirait_-_il ? La peine, encore, mais peut_-_être aussi le reproche et la rancœur. Il chassait vivement cette idée en pensant qu'il lui faudrait d'abord affronter celui de Rogue et du Professeur Londubat. Il était prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'on voudrait qu'il fît. Mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'on attendait exactement de lui. On ne peut demander à personne de faire plus que de son mieux, avait prétendu Dumbledore au début de l'année. Et pourtant n'était_-_ce pas ce qu'on lui demandait, à lui ? Il n'avait que dix_-_sept ans ! Entre ce qu'on lui cachait, ce qu'il ignorait, et ce qu'il n'avait pas encore appris, comment voulait_-_on qu'il prît les bonnes décisions ? Il avait l'impression qu'on s'attendait à ce qu'il se conduisît comme un adulte, qu'il ne se sentait aucunement. Il avait l'impression amère de n'avoir jamais été un enfant, de n'être pas un adulte et d'être passé à côté de son adolescence. Sans passé. Incapable de se projeter dans l'avenir. Et dont le présent se réduisait à une succession d'évènements collés les uns aux autres sans logique ni liens. Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Cette phrase hanta son esprit toute la journée, aussi bien dans le cachot de Rogue pendant sa séance d'ancienne magie que lorsqu'il se présenta à la porte du bureau d'Algie Londubat.

Le Professeur Rogue avait feint de croire que l'air soucieux du jeune homme était dû à l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite en début de séance. Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'apprendre à Harry que les obsèques de Vernon avaient lieu au moment même où il se trouverait dans les cachots. Il le rassurait également quant aux intentions de Marge Dursley. Il l'avait **_persuadée_** qu'elle ne gagnerait rien à exiger auprès des autorités moldues un complément d'enquête sur la mort de son frère. Elle avait **_accepté_** de ne pas faire de vagues à la condition expresse qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun contact avec sa belle_-_sœur ni surtout **_sa famille_**…

Rogue s'était permis de ricaner. Comme si les moldus pouvaient se permettre d'exiger quoi que ce fût des sorciers…Il ne comprenait pas l'embarras que faisait Dumbledore à cause de cette femme stupide. A quoi bon perdre son temps à discuter avec cet esprit borné, alors qu'il serait si simple de modifier sa mémoire sans autre forme de procès. Harry l'interrompit dans sa litanie des tares moldues, pour lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre eux non plus à cause de ces gens_-_là… Le jeune homme se répéta tout le long de sa séance, qui lui parut durer une éternité, que le professeur n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'il lui faisait. Non parce qu'il méprisait ainsi les moldus, mais parce qu'il le ramenait auprès de sa tante Pétunia et de la douleur d'Ellen.

Lorsqu'il sortit du cachot, l'après midi s'étirait encore. Il jeta un œil dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, certain pourtant qu'elle n'y serait pas. Il prit l'escalier pour monter jusqu'au bureau d'Algie Londubat. Il n'était pas certain d'être en meilleures dispositions que la veille. A vrai dire, plus l'heure du retour de McGregor approchait, moins il se sentait à l'aise. Il ne craignait qu'une chose : rater le moment de son retour. Car s'il ne la trouvait pas quand elle arriverait au château, elle disparaîtrait dans les cachots de Serpentard et il ne la verrait pas avant plusieurs jours peut_-_être. Il fallait qu'il la vît. Il saurait, lorsqu'elle poserait les yeux sur lui, s'il pourrait encore sentir battre son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Le professeur Londubat attendait, assis à son bureau. Il secoua la tête.

_-_Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Harry… dit_-_il. Mais je ne vous sens pas du tout dans une humeur disponible…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je vais faire un effort, Monsieur…

_-_Non, Harry… je ne peux plus rien vous apprendre tant que vous n'êtes pas prêt à aller plus loin. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de digérer tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis la rentrée. C'est beaucoup de choses en même temps. Trop sans doute. Voulez_-_vous que nous parlions des questions que vous ne pouvez que vous poser ?

Un moment, Harry resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la pointe de ses chaussures qui dépassaient de sa robe noire.

_-_Non, Monsieur. Je dois d'abord savoir quelles sont exactement ces questions… Il faut que je puisse les formuler clairement… peut_-_être n'aurai_-_je alors besoin de personne pour y répondre.

Algie Longubat lui sourit.

_-_Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider à mettre au jour vos interrogations…

_-_Merci, Monsieur… Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer.

Algie Londubat l'observa un instant en silence. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Il hocha la tête.

_-_Laissez passer le week_-_end, mon garçon. Je suis sûr que lorsque la semaine recommencera vous y verrez plus clair.

Il se leva et raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte.

_-_Je crois savoir que vous et vos amis fêtez un anniversaire dans la salle commune ce soir… Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Harry. Prenez donc un peu de bon temps. Ce n'est rien enlever aux autres que de vous amuser un peu. Et cela ne vous fera que du bien.

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_-_Vous devriez faire un tour à l'extérieur, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Vous avez besoin d'un peu d'air frais, mon garçon.

Il le poussa hors du bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Harry redescendit dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda à voix basse si elle avait vu rentrer McGregor. La Préfète en Chef secoua la tête. Harry s'assit près de la porte. Quand elle passerait, il la verrait forcément. Mais, elle, elle ne s'apercevrait sûrement pas de sa présence. S'il se trouvait dans le Hall à son retour, il n'aurait pas à aller vers elle. Il n'aurait qu'à se trouver sur son chemin. Il quitta la salle des Quatre Maisons pour se rendre dans le Hall. La porte sans cesse s'ouvrait et se fermait pour laisser passer des camarades qui rentraient soit du cours d'Hagrid soit des serres. Chaque fois, Harry, devant le panneau d'affichage du Quidditch, sursautait, un pincement au cœur. C'est à peine s'il s'aperçut que la photo que Colin Crivey avait prise la veille s'étalait déjà au dessus de l'affiche des Phénix. Son attention était toute tournée vers l'entrée du château. Attendre ainsi était épuisant. Il eut chaud soudain. Le Professeur Londubat ne lui avait_-_il pas conseillé de prendre l'air ? Un petit tour sur le perron ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La fraîcheur de la fin de l'après_-_midi le saisit vivement. Harry referma son manteau sur lui. Incapable de détourner le regard de l'allée qui menait vers les portes de l'enceinte, il resta longtemps debout devant la balustrade.

Soudain, le cœur d'Harry se serra, en une pointe qui ressemblait drôlement à un coup de poing à l'estomac. Une diligence s'avançait vers le perron, tirée par quatre chevaux ailés. Il se retint d'aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle descendit de la voiture armoriée. Un homme mit pied à terre avant elle, et la serra dans ses bras longuement avant de la laisser monter seule les marches du parvis. Elle se retourna sur la dernière marche et lui fit un signe alors qu'il se penchait à la fenêtre pour faire de même. La diligence s'éloigna et McGregor ne bougeait toujours pas, droite dans un tartan à dominante rouge, qu'elle portait en une cape rejetée sur ses épaules. Un béret aux mêmes couleurs serrait sa chevelure sur sa tête.

Harry s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Elle était à nouveau devant lui et il était incapable de lui parler, la gorge comprimée par l'angoisse.

_-_ Ça va ? dit_-_il comme elle rejoignait le perron.

Elle haussa une épaule. Puis elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

_-_ C'était un autre de tes frères ? demanda_-_t_-_il, embarrassé.

_-_Robert, mon frère aîné. Le seul qui me reste.

Elle était un peu pâle, mais ses yeux étaient secs même s'ils portaient la marque du chagrin et des nuits sans sommeil.

_-_ Il fait partie de…l'Ordre, lui aussi ? demanda Harry, pour ne pas laisser s'installer un silence gêné.

Elle hocha la tête. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle dit :

_-_ Mais lui, il est plutôt dans le renseignement… Quentin, lui, a toujours eu besoin d'action et de… de mettre les pieds dans la gadoue, selon sa propre expression.

Elle essaya de sourire à Harry, mais détourna les yeux aussitôt. Harry se dit qu'elle n'était pas si différente de son frère défunt. Il prit une inspiration, se racla la gorge. Puis il souffla :

_-_ Tu… tu as su ce qui était arrivé ?

Il n'osait la regarder en face. Son cœur battait si fort que tous devaient l'entendre à des lieues à la ronde.

_-_ Oui, dit_-_elle simplement.

Harry se sentit pâlir légèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre la parole. Une deuxième diligence roulait vers le château, aux armes de l'école cette fois, et conduite par des Sombrals impassibles. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et le visage de McGregor se ferma brusquement. Elle resta silencieuse, le regard fixé sur la voiture, tant qu'elle s'approcha des escaliers de pierre.

Nott sortit le premier, droit et fier, vêtu de sombre, un brassard noir sur sa manche. La première des choses qu'il fit quand il mit pied à terre, fut de l'arracher. Il le laissa tomber et il marcha dessus lorsqu'il gravit l'escalier pour entrer dans l'école sans un regard en arrière.

Derrière lui, Crabbe s'avançait, les épaules secouées de tressautements irréguliers. Lui aussi portait un brassard noir. Il se traîna jusqu'à la porte en reniflant. McGregor le regarda passer, une moue de mépris aux lèvres. Harry était gêné, autant par la froideur apparente de Nott que par l'étalage de l'affliction de Crabbe. Il se rapprocha de McGregor pour lui proposer de rentrer. Les jeunes gens qui déambulaient sur le parvis, commençaient à les considérer avec curiosité.

_-_ Tu vas rentrer te reposer un peu ? demanda_-_il avec gaucherie.

_-_ Je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit_-_elle.

Elle fit un geste de lassitude.

_-_ Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite… J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme avant d'affronter mes amis…

_-_ Si tu veux m'accompagner, je sais où en trouver un peu…

Il lui montra le chemin et elle le suivit. Il lui prit son sac des mains et la conduisit par les serres de Mrs Chourave, vers les jardins de Dame Agnes.

Le fantôme ne hantait pas encore les lieux et la fraîcheur de la fin d'après midi de septembre avait chassé les amateurs de contemplation. Il lui montra le banc de pierre, déposa son sac à terre et lui dit :

_-_ Tu seras tranquille ici. Il n'y a que ceux qui recherchent le silence et la solitude qui fréquentent ces jardins…

Elle s'assit et sourit.

_-_ Je sais pourquoi tu les connais alors…

Harry se sentit rougir soudain. Il n'osait pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était prêt à prendre la fuite et il ne voulait que rester. Elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira un papier qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était un avis de recherche. Celui de Lucius Malefoy.

_-_ Il y en a partout, dans toutes les villes sorcières du pays… et même moldues, je crois, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry jeta un regard à la moue condescendante de Malefoy père sur son avis de recherche. Un instant, il fut satisfait de savoir que son portrait s'étalait un peu partout, comme celui de Sirius avait été désigné à la vindicte populaire quatre ans plus tôt. Elle lui reprit le parchemin d'entre les doigts. Il prit place à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle rangeait l'avis dans sa poche.

_-_ J'étais à Oak Mansion, dit_-_elle après un silence qu'Harry n'osa pas rompre.

Il se racla la gorge. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_-_ Je croyais que ton frère avait été inhumé dans la propriété familiale des McGregor, en Ecosse… murmura_-_t_-_il pour ne pas aborder immédiatement un sujet brûlant.

_-_ Il repose là_-_bas, en effet, confirma Ellie. Mais la veillée funèbre a eu lieu à Londres. Ils ne nous ont rendu le corps que très tard…

Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement et elle ne put reprendre tout de suite.

_-_ Je suis allée les voir, continua_-_t_-_elle pourtant dans un effort.

Harry ne pouvait relever la tête.

_-_ Ils sont horribles, souffla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Ellie, dit Harry d'une voix éteinte.

_-_ C'est moi qui le suis, corrigea_-_t_-_elle. Comment as_-_tu pu vivre avec des gens pareils si longtemps ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Il détourna la tête. La gêne l'habitait tout entier. Il avait honte d'être lié par le sang aux Dursley.

_-_ Ils ont été odieux avec toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il mal à l'aise. Je sais combien ma tante peut se montrer détestable…

Elle ne répondit pas et Harry pâlit davantage.

_-_ Hé bien, fit_-_il un peu amer. C'est pour mieux te moquer de moi que tu es allée les voir. Tu n'as donc pas assez de raison de me haïr que tu cherches le moyen de mépriser un peu plus le milieu d'où je viens.

Ellie fronça les sourcils. Son visage exprimait la perplexité la plus totale. Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde… dit_-_elle. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ta tante est une harpie hystérique et ton cousin un imbécile congénital… Pas plus que tu n'es responsable du fait que Lucius Malefoy s'est mis en tête de reconquérir la confiance de son Maître.

Harry essaya de sourire. Elle savait. Tout.

_-_ J'imagine que mon cousin t'a regardée avec des yeux ahuris, dit_-_il avec hésitation.

_-_ Je crois que je lui ai fait un certain effet, c'est juste…

_-_ Et ma tante ?

_-_ Pour elle je suis un monstre… une aberration de la nature. Sans nous, son mari serait encore vivant, et ils vivraient tous une petite vie bien tranquille…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il croyait entendre la voix de la tante Pétunia.

_-_ Je lui ai répondu que sans eux, mon frère Quentin serait encore vivant et que nous vivrions tous les deux…

Elle s'interrompit, ravalant un sanglot. Harry avait mal à la gorge et ses yeux chauffaient derrière ses lunettes.

_-_ Elle a cru que c'était toi qui m'avais envoyée à eux et elle m'a chargée d'un message pour toi, reprit Ellie

Harry ricana :

_-_ De ne plus m'approcher d'elle ni de son fils…

McGregor opina.

_-_ Comme si j'en avais envie, grogna Harry.

_-_ C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, dit la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda avec inquiétude.

_-_ Tu n'as rien dit de… définitif, j'espère. Murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne suis pas stupide… Oh !… à part le fait peut_-_être que ton cousin est à présent persuadé que toi et moi…

_-_ Quoi ? fit Harry abasourdi.

McGregor fit une grimace d'excuse :

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il avait l'air si… stupide ! Il m'a demandé si toutes les sorcières étaient comme moi et si tu avais beaucoup d'amies parmi elles… je lui ai répondu que tu avais de nombreuses amies, mais que des comme moi, il n'y en avait qu'une et que tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir…

Harry se mit à rire, malgré lui. L'idée que Duddley pensait qu'une fille comme McGregor pouvait être sa petite amie lui mettait au cœur une satisfaction incommensurable.

_-_ Je me doutais bien que ça lui en boucherait un coin ! fit Ellie. Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Rien que pour cela je ne regrette pas d'être allée les voir.

Harry reprit un ton plus sérieux.

_-_ Mais pourquoi es_-_tu allée les voir ? voulut_-_il savoir.

_-_ Pour savoir ce qui s'était passé…

Elle baissa la tête. Il sentit qu'elle frissonnait.

_-_ Les conversations cessaient quand j'arrivais, reprit_-_elle après un silence. Ils ne parlaient de rien devant moi. Je ne supporte plus le silence, Potter…

Harry aurait voulu lui dire qu'il comprenait. Il aurait voulu prendre sa main, essuyer du doigt la larme qui perlait à ses cils, ramener les mèches qui s'échappaient de son béret derrière son oreille. Faire un geste pour rompre ce silence qu'elle ne pouvait plus souffrir.

_-_ J'avais tellement besoin de savoir.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il ne pouvait parler. Un étau douloureux serrait sa gorge.

_-_ Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'avais bien le droit de savoir pourquoi il n'est plus auprès de moi.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau. Harry ne bougeait pas, attentif aux premiers signes du raz_-_de_-_marée d'émotion qu'elle contenait encore.

_-_ Je me suis dit que si j'avais su, je t'aurais emprunté ta cape d'invisibilité… J'ai regretté les oreilles à rallonge de Ginny… Mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller. J'ai suivi mon père jusqu'à la pièce où il se réunissait avec mes oncles et mes… **_mon_** frère. Je suis montée à l'étage au dessus et j'ai appelé la cheminée de la pièce au dessous. Une chance que le feu était allumé, personne n'a remarqué les étincelles. Je les ai entendus parler de ce soir_-_là.

Elle s'interrompit. Harry crut qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui dire. Elle fixait les buissons dépouillés de toutes fleurs. Il se racla la gorge pour pouvoir prononcer quelques mots.

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ce n'est pas grave, réussit_-_il à dire. Je sais que Lucius Malefoy avait projeté de tuer ma tante pour que je n'aie plus aucun refuge quand Poudlard… Il voulait montrer à Voldemort qu'il était encore capable de le servir, je suppose… Ils ont transplané chez mon oncle et comme il avait refusé la protection que Dumbledore lui avait proposée, ils ont d'abord eu la partie facile. Mais les membres de l'Ordre veillaient. Je sais qu'il y avait Tonks avec eux, et Bill Weasley. Bill était vraiment peiné pour ton frère.

_-_ Je sais, le coupa Ellie. Ils étaient là tous les deux, avec le Professeur Maugrey.

Elle resserra son tartan autour de ses épaules. Harry comprit qu'elle parlait de l'enterrement.

_-_ Tu savais que Crabbe, Goyle et Nott étaient déjà recherchés morts ou vifs ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'un air absent. Et pas Malefoy encore…

_-_ Ça a changé… murmura Harry d'un air sombre.

Ellie reprit, un peu lointaine

_-_ D'après le rapport que mon père a eu entre les mains, c'est Nott qui a lancé le sort qui a tué Quentin.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Il était soulagé. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait savoir lequel des mangemorts avait jeté le sortilège fatal que pour apaiser sa peine. Il craignait qu'elle n'eût des idées de vengeances. Et il avait redouté que Malefoy n'eût commis cet acte funeste.

_-_ Et que comptes_-_tu faire… demanda_-_t_-_il comme elle ne reprenait pas la parole.

_-_ Me venger sur le fils de ce qu'a fait le père ? C'est ce que tu t'attends à m'entendre dire ?

Elle avait retrouvé un ton froid et incisif. Son regard, sérieux et offensé, se posait sur Harry. Puis elle baissa la tête, soudain effondrée une fois de plus.

_-_ Non… Les morts tombent des deux côtés, Potter. Dois_-_je vraiment te le rappeler ? Nous n'avons pas fini de pleurer les morts. Il y en aura assez comme cela.

Elle sortit à nouveau l'avis de recherche et le contempla longuement.

_-_ Le vrai responsable de tout cela, le voici. Et je ferais en sorte qu'on sache ce qu'il est : un assassin et un lâche.

Harry lui prit le portrait des mains et le replia lentement. Il le lui remit dans la paume et referma ses doigts dessus.

_-_ Tu devrais oublier Malefoy, McGregor… conseilla_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Comment pourrais_-_je ?

Elle rangea le papier dans sa poche et ne dit plus rien. La lumière baissait dans le jardin et le froid de la nuit tombait doucement. McGregor tressaillit plusieurs fois.

_-_Tu as froid ? s'inquiéta Harry. Tu veux rentrer ?

_-_ Pas encore… pria_-_t_-_elle comme il esquissait le geste de se lever.

_-_ Tu veux que je te laisse ? demanda Harry, désemparé.

_-_ Si tu t'en vas, qui m'écoutera me lamenter ?

Harry se rassit. Il l'écouterait se lamenter jusqu'à la nuit s'il le fallait. McGregor se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc dans un soupir douloureux.

_-_ Papa lui avait dit qu'il avait fait de lui l'héritier des Haras, continua_-_t_-_elle après un autre silence. Quentin m'avait promis que nous le reprendrions ensemble. Lui à la gestion financière et moi à l'intendance. Il disait que les bottes crottées et l'odeur de l'écurie étaient faites pour moi…

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu as choisi les Soins aux Créatures Magiques comme matière principale ? Pour soigner tes chevaux ailés quand tu auras terminé tes études ?

McGregor tourna la tête vers Harry.

_-_ Comment sais_-_tu cela ?

Il rougit, mais l'ombre, déjà, cacha son embarras.

_-_ C'est Ginny qui m'a dit que tu avais pris cette année les options pour être vétérinaire…

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Désolé, fit Harry. C'est le mot moldu pour panseuse…

_-_ C'est un drôle de mot, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Une inspiration profonde troubla le silence qui s'installait à nouveau. Harry toussota.

_-_ Et… hum… qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire à présent ?

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle répondît :

_-_ Je ne sais pas…!

Harry avança vivement sa main vers celle de McGregor. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle chargé de panique et d'accablement. Il crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Les larmes ne vinrent pas cependant. Il la sentait tendue et agitée. Elle luttait contre une nouvelle bouffée de ce chagrin qu'elle croyait endormi. Harry se rapprocha un peu pour lui parler à voix basse.

_-_ Tu peux pleurer, tu sais… Tu auras moins mal après.

Il prit sa main et la tapota doucement. Il fit une grimace pour lui_-_même et reposa la main de la jeune fille sur son genou.

_-_ Ils étaient six à porter son cercueil. Reprit Ellie. Deux de mes oncles. Mon autre frère et Bill Weasley. Mes cousins de France.

_-_ Arrête McGregor… dit doucement Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu peux comprendre Potter ? Tu n'as jamais eu de frère…

Elle l'eût giflé qu'il ne se serait pas sentit aussi blessé. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux désolés et s'excusa aussitôt.

_-_ Je n'ai pas eu de frère, en effet, répondit Harry un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Mais le jour où j'ai perdu Sirius, c'est comme si j'avais perdu mes parents une seconde fois, en plus de mon parrain. Nous aussi nous avions fait des projets. Je n'ai même pas pu le pleurer au grand jour. Je n'ai même pas pu porter son deuil. Je n'ai pas de tombe où poser mon chagrin et lui rendre hommage.

McGregor baissa la tête. Harry allait continuer sa litanie de doléances lorsqu'il vit sur sa joue briller une larme. Il se tut, croyant qu'il s'était montré trop dur.

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu… marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Harry déconcerté.

_-_ Lui rendre hommage. Je n'ai pas pu.

Elle s'interrompit pour renifler.

_-_ Ils ont chanté"Scots, wha hae wi' Wallace bled". Mais moi je n'ai pas pu. C'était sa chanson préférée et il voulait toujours que je la chante pour lui. C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire pour lui et je n'ai pas été fichue de le faire.

Elle frappa ses genoux de ses poings, plusieurs fois avec rage. Harry la laissa faire un moment. Puis il prit ses poignets entre ses mains et les tint fortement.

_-_ Ça suffit ! dit_-_il. Tu n'as pas à te punir pour cela. Tu n'es pas un elfe de maison, que je sache. Et… moi non plus je n'aurais pas pu.

_-_ Tu comprends Potter, si j'avais ouvert la bouche, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ S'il faut vraiment que tu pleures… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je préfère pleurer ici que devant **_eux_**, tu comprends.

Harry reconnut dans ce **_eux _**prononcé avec hargne, Malefoy et sa suite. Il songea aux larmes pitoyables de Crabbe dans le bureau de Rogue ; à son nez rouge et à ses reniflements intempestifs tout au long des cours. Il faillit lui dire qu'elle était bien plus agréable à regarder dans la peine que ce pourceau gémissant. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle cacha son visage sur l'épaule du jeune homme, un peu décontenancé. Elle pleurait sans plus de retenue.

_-_ C'est pas juste, Potter ! C'est pas juste ! gémit_-_elle.

Harry posa son bras sur le tartan qui couvrait ses épaules. Il attendit qu'elle se calmât.

Le soir était descendu furtivement sur le jardin. Lentement la peine qu'il ressentait lui_-_même s'estompait. Elle cessa de sangloter peu à peu. Ses épaules se soulevaient plus régulièrement sous la main d'Harry. Elle se redressa et essuya ses yeux.

_-_ Profite bien du spectacle, Potter, dit_-_elle d'une voix déjà plus ferme bien qu'enrouée. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois pleurer.

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle lui faisait cette remarque au moment même où il se rendait compte qu'il la dévisageait avec intensité. Il cacha sa gêne en se levant. Elle le suivit vers les galeries éclairées par des torches magiques. Avant d'entrer dans le château dont l'animation parvenait jusqu'à eux, Harry lui conseilla l'un des sortilèges de coquettes de Ginny pour cacher son visage altéré et ses yeux bouffis de larmes.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la peine, murmura la jeune préfète de Serpentard.

_-_ Tu ne voudrais pas qu'**_eux_** te voient dans cet état déplorable ? insista Harry.

McGregor redressa la tête. Un sourire grimaçant tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Toi au moins, tu sais parler aux filles, Potter, grinça_-_t_-_elle.

Il la poussa en avant jusqu'aux premières toilettes qu'ils rencontrèrent. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, McGregor avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Une pâleur légère sur ses joues témoignait à peine de son malaise quelques instants plus tôt. Harry approuva la transformation.

_-_ Voici à nouveau la digne fille d'Alba que nous… connaissons, dit_-_il avec un sourire d'encouragement.

Il perdit cependant son assurance lorsqu'il lui demanda si le soir même, elle ferait une apparition dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

_-_ J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui…murmura Ellie.

_-_ Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment, bafouilla_-_t_-_il en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures, mais ce ne sera pas une fête non plus. Hermione n'a pas voulu. C'est juste une réunion entre nous. Si tu te sens un peu seule, je suis sûr que tu seras la bienvenue…

McGregor sourit, un peu triste.

_-_Tu pourras dire à Granger que je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde… Mais je préfère dormir un peu. Dès demain j'aurai du travail à la pelle. Ils ont dû tout laisser aller à vau_-_l'eau pendant mon absence… Je vais avoir un mal de chien pour tout rattraper. Sans compter les cours que j'ai manqué… Le Professeur Rogue m'a déjà avertie qu'il ne tolèrerait aucun manquement à mon travail scolaire et encore moins à ses cours…

Harry marmonna quelque chose qui avait trait à l'absence de cœur du Maître de Potions.

_-_ Non, Potter, il a raison.

_-_ Je le sais bien qu'il a raison, ragea Harry à voix basse. C'est ce que je t'ai dit aussi : tu ne dois pas rester seule avec ton chagrin. C'est juste qu'il a une manière de dire les choses si… déroutante !

McGregor lui sourit à nouveau. D'un sourire franc et doux.

_-_ Oui, approuva_-_t_-_elle. Mais toi aussi, quand on y songe…

Elle le laissa se demander ce qu'elle avait voulu dire et se tourna vers le couloir qui menait aux cachots des Serpentard. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui l'attendait là_-_bas, droite et fière, sa cape en tartan flottant derrière elle.

* * *

RAR chapitre 114

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Hum c'est vraiment une bonne idée ton Neville professeur, ça lui redonnera encore plus confiance en lui, même s'il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Je suis contente qu'il évolue dans ce sens et que tu accordes pas mal d'attention à son personnage :)._** J'aime beaucoup Neville… Je suis sûre qu'il fera de grandes choses, pour peu que JKR nous le conserve jusqu'à la fin… **_Oulà, si même monsieur Longdubat ne peut plus grand chose pour Harry, c'est qu'il devenu pratiquement aussi fort que Voldemort..._** Non… Mais monsieur Londubat a bien conscience d'une chose, il ne peut mener Harry que jusqu'à la limite où il voudra aller… **_Il ne lui manque plus que la confiance en lui et... Je suis sure que McGregor, une fois remise de ses émotions, pourrait lui redonner cette confiance... LOL._** En es-tu sûre ? Avec son petit sourire en coin, elle démonterai n'importe qui…

**_Roudoudou_****_ : J'adore la relation qui s'est établie entre Harry et Ginny. Et tout le monde qui croit qu'ils sortent ensemble ! lol Ca m'a bien fait rire les regards plein de sous-entendus de la Grosse Dame ! Mais pourquoi ne mettent-ils pas plus d'énergie à démentir la rumeur ? _**Parce que démentir une rumeur, c'est encore l'alimenter… **_Mais d'un autre côté, Harry a trop la tête ailleurs pour se préoccuper d'une stupide rumeur. _**De toutes façons les rumeurs, il en a l'habitude, une de plus, une de moins… **_Je suppose que je devrais attendre de lire, mais est-ce que Harry et Ellen vont avoir une discussion sur la mort de son frère ? Parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle apprendra bien un jour qui étaient les moldus que son frère protégeait, non ?_** Oui… que penses-tu de cette discussion ?

**_Ayako : Eu Neville va-t-il se faire aider par Luna?_** Non pas par Luna. **_Harry ara-t-il confiance en lui sans pour autant se prendre le chou? _**Bonne question ! **_Ellie parviendra-t-elle à lui pardonner la mort de son frêre, si Harry lui en avoue les circonstances?_** Ben, tu le sais maintenant…**_Severus survivra-t-il à cette année? Et Remus?_** Tu parles de l'année civile ou de l'année scolaire… ?7

**_samikitty : Merci, merci pour l'explication tant attendue de la bruyére et c'est vrai que ça représente bien Ellie, en somme mais aussi d'autres._** Bien sûr elle n'a pas l'exclusivité… **_J'ai adoré le discours d'Algie Londubat, cet homme a une compréhension vraiment fine des choses, c'est incroyable._** On l'a toujours pris pour un original parce qu'il lançait Neville par les fenêtres… mais je crois que c'est un personnage bien plus intelligent qu'on ne pourrait le croire… **_Je trouve qu'il est complémentaire de Rogue, le coté qui ose montrer son coeur_**. Oui c'est possible. Il est plus âgé, aussi, il a plus d'expérience… **_Pauvres instructeurs du club de Duel ! Ils vont avoir du pain sur la planche. _**Oui… c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

**_hadler_** **_Harry semble avoir bien évolué au cours des derniers chapitre, sa réaction face à ginny quand elle lui a parlé d'Ellie, ainsi que sa réponse a fait plus que m'étonné, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il en soit déjà là._** Face à Ginny, il ne peut cacher ce qu'il ressent. Elle est peut_-_être la seule à qui il peut confier quelque chose de ce genre. Même si Hermione peut le comprendre, il n'y a pas la même alchimie qu'avec Ginny. Et puis c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle n'en parle plus… **_Je serais quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi Ellie semble autant passionnée par le jeune potter, elle ne le connaissait pourtant pas si bien que celà au début._** Oh ! Tu crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que Harry n'avait pas idée de son existence que McGregor ignorait celle d'Harry (d'ailleurs comment l'ignorer ? ) Mais je te renvoie au chapitre 66 dans les derniers passages où elle dit qu'elle s'est intéressée à lui parce que quelqu'un qui mettait Malefoy si en colère ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais… et qu'elle aime bien se faire une idée des choses et des gens par elle_-_même… et après tout, le cœur a ses raisons… **_Quelqu'un lui aurait il parler en long et en large de potter ?_** Qui ? on se le demande bien….

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Un grand pas pour Harry, mais va-t-il reculer de nouveau? _**Ce serait bien son genre…

**_cemeil_****_ : J'ai vu qu'au prochain chapitre, Ellen était de retour! Chouette!_** Alors toujours aussi chouette ? **_Et bah... C'est qu'il progresse Harry... J'ai trouvé çà touchant la manière dont le fait qu'Algie Londubat de l'appelle plus "Harry" l'a touché._** C'est sûr il n'entretient pas les memes relations avec le professeur Londubat qu'avec le professeur Rogue.

**_Lyane_****_ : Tu nous as certe donnés les significations de la bruyère et des salamandres, mais je cherche toujours toutes les implications qu'elles sont. Parce que j'ai remarqué que quand tu donnais une information, ça soulevait trois fois plus de questions qu'avant._** MDR. Oui, je sais on me l'a déjà dit… **_D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'entendons noux plus parler de notre cher Palatine? Je trouve qu'elle a un peu été oubliée..._** Non, mais que veux_-_tu qu'ils fassent pour elle en ce moment ? Ils travaillent dans le but d'éviter son réveil. Mais bon, ce n'est que la deuxième semaine après la rentrée… et il s'est déjà passé tant de choses !  
**_Si j'ai bien compris, pour ma pub, je peux dire que ça comptera environ 170 chapitres en tout?_** A peu près… **_Je me demande si je vais vraiment leur dire..._** heu… **_Ils pourraient prendre peur._** Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire… **_Je vais plutôt les encourager à commencer, et je leur dirais le nombre de chapitres quand ils seront aussi accros que moi, ça sera trop tard pour eux. Niark!_** Hahahhahahhha ! oui fait donc comme ça ! Ils vont te maudire ! mais tant pis pour eux ! **_Chapitre interessant pour introduire la notion de défense pasive et montrer les problèmes que la défense des plus faibles posera. C'est vrai qu'il leur faudra faire en sorte que chacun sache ce qu'il a à faire et où il doit aller en cas d'attaque. Ca pourra sauver de très nombreuses vies. J'avais eu un peu la même idée pour ma modeste fic, mais je ne sais plus si je vais la mettre, j'aurais l'impression de plagier. Et j'aime pas ça. Enfin, c'est pas grave._** Pour quoi ne le mettrais_-_tu pas ? C'est une idée comme une autre… logique en somme… Moi je me suis inspirée des exercices d'alerte que nous avions à l'école… Il n'est pas interdit d'avoir les mêmes idées. Je suis sûre que tu l'introduiras d'une manière différente… Je n'ai pas l'exclusivité de cette idée, je suis même certaine que d'autres l'ont eu avant moi… Le plagiat c'est autre chose…

**_Namyothis_****_ : Chouette aujourd'huis double doses de fics._** Attention ! L'abus de fics nuit gravement… heu… au travail quotidien… ? **_Quoi espasser les publiaction, non pa ça s'il te plais pleasse._** J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le faire ! On sera sage comme des image avec pleinde reviews promis. **_Hahahhahaha ! C'est pas la raison qui me ferait réduire ma fréquence de publication…  
_**


	37. Chapitre 116 : L'Anniversaire d'Hermione

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 116**

**L'Anniversaire d'Hermione**

…

La petite réunion pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione fut très conviviale malgré la discrétion imposée par l'intéressée, et l'absence des Serpentard, que Ron ne se priva pas de faire remarquer. Il s'obstinait à rechercher celui ou celle qui avait vendu la mèche à la préfète en chef, et il prétendait à présent qu'il trouverait le bavard parmi les locataires des cachots…

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard désabusé. Ils renoncèrent à discuter avec leur frère et ami. Le retard des Serpentard les inquiétait davantage. Debbie Grayson avait assuré à Ginny qu'elle viendrait et Grenouille avait promis à Harry qu'elle serait là. Elle voulait rester avec McGregor, mais cette dernière lui avait garanti qu'elle se passerait fort bien de sa compagnie. Les deux Gryffondor espéraient que rien de grave n'était la cause de ce manquement à ces promesses. Harry ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'air farouche de McGregor quand elle lui montrait l'avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy. Si elle s'était trouvée face à Drago dans la salle commune de Serpentard, et que celui_-_ci eût prononcé quelque parole querelleuse… Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'entrée. Grayson, le frère, s'y présentait, avec sa suite de Serpentard. Il jeta un oeil dédaigneux sur le plat qui avait contenu le gâteau de Mrs Weasley.

_-_Vous auriez pu nous en laisser, se plaignit_-_il à Ron.

_-_Vous auriez pu arriver à l'heure, répondit ce dernier, acerbe.

Grayson promena son regard sur la salle.

_-_Vu l'ambiance, on n'a pas raté grand_-_chose… Y a pas à dire, Weasley, tu es doué pour organiser des festivités…

Ginny se mit à rire. Elle prit le bras de son frère pour détourner son attention du Serpentard.

_-_A propos de festivités, lui dit_-_elle. Tu ferais bien de rappeler à Hermione votre rendez_-_vous…

Ron lança un dernier mauvais regard à Grayson avant de rejoindre Hermione. Puis Ginny fit asseoir le préfet de Serpentard et se mit à l'interroger sur Ellie McGregor. Comment allait_-_elle ? Personne ne l'avait importunée, au moins ? Avait_-_elle meilleur moral ? Grayson secoua la tête. Il n'en savait strictement rien. Elle avait salué tout le monde, les avait avertis de son retour, leur avait donné jusqu'au lendemain pour profiter encore de son absence puis s'était enfermée dans son dortoir.

Harry trempait les lèvres dans sa coupe de bièraubeurre, une douce satisfaction au cœur. Il était le seul dans toute l'école, avec le Professeur Rogue peut_-_être qu'elle avait sans doute averti de son retour, à qui elle eût fait quelque confidence.

Elle n'avait pas paru au repas du soir. Nott, seul, s'était présenté à la table vert et argent. Il avait arrêté toute tentative d'approche d'un seul regard glacé. Malefoy n'avait pas insisté. Les places de Crabbe et McGregor étaient restées vides. Harry avait juste prévenu ses amis que la jeune fille était rentrée et qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'on le pouvait après de tels évènements.

C'était une sensation curieuse qu'il éprouvait. Il partageait un secret avec Ellen. Un secret dérisoire, _-_qui, parmi les amis du jeune homme, aurait pu se moquer de ses larmes ?_-_ mais un secret auquel il tenait au point de ne pas en avoir parlé à Ginny. Ellen lui avait ouvert son cœur, elle qui se cachait toujours derrière un sourire goguenard, une pirouette ou un mot tranchant. Il n'osait croire que l'implication des Dursley, au lieu des les éloigner l'un de l'autre, les avait au contraire rapproché mieux que n'importe quel plan tortueux de Ginny. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle pût désormais lui montrer une confiance plus grande. Il se disait simplement qu'il pourrait continuer à la voir et lui parler, sans se sentir coupable, ni honteux. Et tandis que Grayson et Ginny extrapolaient sur les raisons de leur camarade de se donner encore quelques heures de répit, Harry, lui, souriait dans la mousse de sa bièraubeurre. Ellen était revenue et tout allait reprendre son cours, comme avant.

…

Harry se sentait le cœur étrangement léger. Il venait de quitter la salle des Quatre Maisons pour se rendre dans son dortoir prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. La petite fête se terminait dans une ambiance feutrée, telle qu'Hermione l'avait souhaitée. Ron et elle s'étaient éclipsés. Il n'avait pas envie de rester auprès de Ginny qui tentait désespérément de le faire parler sur McGregor. Il lui fallait pourtant partager ce moment avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui lui dirait qu'il avait le droit de se sentir parfaitement heureux malgré l'aura de mort qui les entourait tous.

Dans le dortoir vide, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Ginny la bièraubeurre pour Remus. De toutes façons, il devait voir Dobby : il descendit aux cuisines. Discrètement, il se glissa à l'office. Il ôta sa cape, causant un mouvement de panique chez les Elfes qui terminaient de tout ranger et de préparer les tables pour le petit_-_déjeuner du lendemain.

_-_Bonsoir, dit_-_il un peu gêné de tous ces regards effrayés posés sur lui. Dobby est ici ?

Il le chercha vers la cheminée, où il savait que Winky passait de longues journées prostrée. En effet, Dobby se trouvait près d'elle.

_-_Harry Potter ? fit l'Elfe médusé. Harry Potter ? Ici ! Il fallait appeler Dobby, Monsieur… Si Harry Potter avait besoin de Dobby, Dobby serait venu, Monsieur.

La créature s'avança vers Harry et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

_-_Harry Potter a faim ? Harry Potter a soif ? Monsieur ?

_-_Non, non… faisait Harry embarrassé. J'ai simplement besoin que tu me rendes un petit service…

Il sortit de la poche de son manteau le morceau du gâteau d'Hermione auquel il n'avait pas touché.

_-_Tu connais le dortoir d'Ellen McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Dobby le fixa un moment, ses yeux exorbités reflétant soudain la plus grande terreur.

_-_Harry Potter veut que j'aille chez les Serpentard, Monsieur… ?

Sa voix tremblait.

_-_Tu ne risques pas de rencontrer Drago Malefoy, reprit Harry. McGregor est dans le dortoir des filles…

Dobby secoua la tête.

_-_Dobby n'a pas peur de rencontrer son ancien Maître, Monsieur… Même s'il l'est encore puisqu'il est à Poudlard…

_-_Dobby, reprocha Harry doucement. Tu n'as plus de maître… Tu es libre. Tu n'as pas à obéir aux ordres des élèves. Ni de Malefoy, ni d'un autre.

Il ajouta, avec une pointe de regrets.

_-_Si tu ne veux pas aller chez les Serpentard...

Dobby jeta un regard sur ses congénères presque aussi effrayés que lui.

_-_C'est que personne ne va chez les Serpentard sans y être obligé, Monsieur… murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais si Harry Potter le demande, Dobby ira.

Harry lui tendit la part de gâteau qu'il avait gardée.

_-_Tu lui donneras ça de la part d'Hermione, dit_-_il. Et il me faudrait une bouteille de bièraubeurre, aussi, pour Remus, ajouta_-_t_-_il à voix basse et sur un regard à Winky.

Cette dernière glissa à la dérobée son œil terne vers le jeune homme. Elle se mit à marmonner pour son compte tandis que Dobby essayait de détourner l'attention d'Harry. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre.

_-_Harry Potter va rentrer tard ce soir ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Harry Potter va avoir des ennuis, Monsieur.

Harry se mit à rire. Il posa la main sur la tête disgracieuse de l'Elfe.

_-_La seule chose que je risque c'est de rester hors du dortoir parce qu'Imogen aura quitté son poste pour aller conter fleurette au Chevalier du Catogan… N'oublie pas McGregor.

Il remercia Dobby et quitta la cuisine dans un silence consterné, les deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre au fond des poches de son manteau.

Dans le Hall, il croisa Rusard qui attendait en piaffant l'heure du couvre_-_feu pour crier après les retardataires et les menacer de mille sévices. Le concierge crut qu'il se moquait de lui, devant le sourire que le jeune homme ne pouvait réprimer. Il marmonna quelques imprécations avant de se souvenir que ce diable de Potter n'ignorait pas qu'il était Cracmol et qu'il ne l'impressionnerait pas ainsi.

Harry prit le chemin des jardins. Les torches, sous la galerie, trouaient la nuit dans un halo rouge. Il passa près du banc où McGregor s'était assise quelques heures plus tôt. Il sentit son parfum sur son épaule, là où elle avait posé sa joue baignée de larmes. Il traversa l'allée d'un pas vif, vers l'arcade qui menait vers les serres. Il entendit alors des chuchotements sous la promenade. Très vite, il se drapa dans sa cape. Les murmures cessèrent brusquement. Il se plaqua contre le mur pour laisser la place. Du passage qu'il comptait prendre, il ne vit pas sortir un couple d'amoureux, comme il l'avait pensé tout d'abord.

Drago Malefoy s'avança la baguette à la main. Il écouta attentivement le silence du jardin, scrutant les colonnes de la galerie. L'autre, Harry ne le voyait pas. Il était encore dans le passage sombre. Malefoy revint vers l'ombre.

_-_Mon père n'a jamais fait que servir le Maître…

La voix du jeune homme était pleine de colère.

_-_Je n'ai aucun doute sur la légitimité de ses actes ! et ton père ne devait pas en avoir non plus puisqu'il a participé à cette action…

_-_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais ordonné cette action… mon oncle s'est renseigné auprès des amis de mon père… Aucun n'a connaissance d'une telle mission et ils doutent que son **_Maître_** ne se soit jamais fié à ton père depuis ce printemps… Il n'était pas avec eux lors de l'attaque du Zoo de Londres… Il est fini et il le sait ! Alors je veux que tu me dises pourquoi il a organisé cette attaque insensée et comment il s'y est pris pour persuader mon père d'en faire partie !

Harry faillit ne pas reconnaître la voix de Nott, tant elle tremblait de rage.

Il sentit gronder la colère de Malefoy. Ils étaient tout près. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration haletante de Nott, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas prendre Drago à la gorge. La voix de Malefoy se fit soudain plus doucereuse.

_-_Mon père m'a toujours dit que le pouvoir et la faveur du Maître attirait l'envie. Ce sont des propos pleins de fiel que tu as entendu là, Théodore. Je ne sais pas ce que tu entends par **_persuadé_**… Mon père et le tien n'ont jamais eu que l'intérêt de notre cause commune à l'esprit et ils ont toujours travaillé ensemble à la défense de nos valeurs…

_-_Et vois où cela les a menés, dit Nott avec amertume. Mon père à la mort, le tien au bannissement…

_-_Ils n'ont pas été victimes de leur zèle, Théodore, reprit Malefoy avec plus d'assurance.

Il fit quelque pas dans la lueur des torches, la démarche altière à nouveau. L'ombre donnait à son visage un profil d'oiseau de proie et ses cheveux luisaient de reflets rouge sang.

_-_Mon père a été trahi… Le tien a été tué par les Aurors… N'oublie pas quel est ton ennemi. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Il s'éloigna sous les arcades d'un pas ferme et la tête haute. Théodore Nott resta encore un moment dans l'obscurité, immobile. Harry n'osait bouger. C'était encore de la colère qui émanait du jeune homme. Une colère qu'il avait désormais énormément de mal à contenir. Nott se tourna brusquement vers le mur, à deux pas d'Harry invisible. Il frappa violemment du poing les pierres glacées, à deux reprises, à quelques centimètres du visage du jeune Potter. Puis le Serpentard reprit son souffle, dans une inspiration difficile et il suivit le même chemin que Drago vers l'entrée du château.

Harry resta un moment encore appuyé contre le mur. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien besoin de la bièraubeurre qu'il comptait partager avec Remus. Puis mille questions assaillirent son esprit. D'où venait Drago ? Nott l'avait_-_il accompagné ou l'avait_-_il simplement attendu sur le chemin du retour ? Etait_-_il là par hasard ? Ou l'avait_-_il suivi ? Et que faisait donc Peeves qui devait avoir Malefoy à l'œil selon ses propres termes ? Il frissonna soudain. Une drôle de sensation lui traversa le corps.

_-_Bonsoir, Potter…

La voix lugubre du Baron Sanglant glaça le cœur du jeune homme. Le fantôme qui venait de passer au travers de lui n'interrompit pas sa route pour autant. Il flotta jusqu'au mur suivant et disparut.

Harry se dépêcha de quitter les jardins avant de faire une autre rencontre compromettante. Il courut jusqu'au saule cogneur et se glissa dans le souterrain. Il conserva sa cape sur les épaules. Si Rogue était dans les parages autant rester sur ses gardes. Sur le palier du premier étage il écouta. Il n'entendit que le bruit des pas de Remus dans la chambre, puis le silence à nouveau. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre.

_-_Entre Harry…

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même. Il poussa la porte.

_-_Vous saviez que c'était moi ?

_-_Severus ne prend pas tant de précautions lorsqu'il vient me voir… Et Hermione et les Weasley se font toujours annoncer. Non, Harry, il n'y a que toi pour venir me surprendre à cette heure tardive, à pas feutrés, et…

Remus pencha la tête, le toisa et fit une moue dubitative.

_-_En oubliant la moitié de son individu.

Harry laissa tomber la cape qui le rendait invisible. Il sortit les deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'il avait apportées. Il en tendit une à Remus qui la déboucha avec enthousiasme. Harry pensa qu'il serait juste d'en attribuer l'intention première à Ginny.

_-_Celle_-_ci c'est de la part de Ginny ! dit_-_il.

Remus trinqua avec Harry.

_-_A la santé de Ginny ! Puisse_-_t_-_elle toujours tenir ses promesses !

Remus but à même la bouteille, savourant cette première gorgée de bièraubeurre comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar divin. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, dans un soupir de satisfaction.

_-_ On a beau dire, Harry, ce sont les plaisirs les plus simples qui sont les meilleurs…

Il se rapprocha de l'âtre. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait dans le foyer aucune bûche malgré les flammes. Lupin sourit.

_-_Le feu magique est très pratique quand on ne veut pas faire de fumée, dit_-_il dans un clin d'œil, mais il réchauffe moins qu'une vraie flambée.

_-_Vous avez froid ? demanda doucement Harry.

Remus montra sa bièraubeurre.

_-_Ça ira mieux dans quelques instants…

_-_Oui, fit Harry, un peu caustique, et cela ne vous empêchera pas non plus d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir…

Remus secoua la tête.

_-_Je n'irai pas… Voici trois jours que Peter n'a pas daigné paraître dans la Forêt. Voici trois jours que n'a retentit aucun cri d'agonie dans les sous_-_bois. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, je suis allé au bord du souterrain, sous le saule cogneur. Je n'ai rien entendu non plus. Il n'est pas venu.

_-_Vous savez ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_J'aurais voulu être près de toi… murmura Lupin.

_-_Je vais bien, assura Harry.

Il resta un moment silencieux, à faire rouler sa bouteille entre ses paumes. Remus buvait au goulot de la sienne, lentement, par petites gorgées.

_-_En fait, reprit Harry, la mort de Vernon ne m'a causé aucune peine… Je n'ai aucun chagrin, ni tristesse, ni regrets…

_-_Pourtant tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y penser… conclut Remus. Je comprends tout à fait que la mort de cet homme te laisse indifférent….

_-_Non, fit Harry. Elle ne me touche pas dans mon cœur, c'est vrai, mais, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui… pas pour le pleurer, ou le regretter, ni même le haïr… Je ne me demande même pas ce que vont devenir sa femme et son fils sans lui… Ça m'est égal aussi… Mais…

Harry se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Il posa brutalement sa bouteille sur la table à côté de lui.

_-_J'en ai assez des Dursley ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. Je ne suis pas venu pour parler d'eux ! Ils m'ont pourri la vie durant seize ans ! Je suis bien content d'être débarrassé d'eux ! Quant à Vernon, il a bien cherché ce qui lui est arrivé ! Il est mort aussi bêtement qu'il a vécu… Il est enterré ! il est oublié !

Remus porta à nouveau sa bouteille à ses lèvres. Il fixait Harry sans rien dire. Puis, au bout d'un long silence à peine troublé par le chuchotis du feu dans la cheminée, il reprit la parole :

_-_Je crois que tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois… Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait oublier le passé… Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait le laisser devenir des souvenirs. Vernon fait partie de ton passé, que tu le veuilles ou non… Ce que tu es aujourd'hui, il y a contribué, de quelque manière que ce soit.

_-_Et je dois lui dire merci pour cela ! cria Harry, dans une colère qui lui monta tout à coup à la tête.

_-_Ça, c'est toi qui vois, répondit Remus sans s'émouvoir.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers le feu et doubla l'intensité de la flamme. Il tendit les mains vers l'âtre.

_-_Il fait une humidité terrible, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? dit_-_il. Tu crois que nous aurons de la pluie demain ?

Harry prit sa bouteille d'une main rageuse et la porta brutalement à sa bouche. Il heurta sa lèvre et laissa s'échapper un juron.

_-_Ah ! fit Remus sans même se retourner. Souvent la colère fait plus de mal que de bien… Te voilà réduit à tourner ta colère contre toi_-_même, Harry. Puisque que tu as renoncé à la tourner vers Severus et que Vernon n'est plus là…

_-_Il me reste encore Ron… grimaça Harry, sur un ton résigné.

Remus glissa un œil amusé vers lui. Il lui sourit.

_-_Et qu'a donc encore fait ce pauvre Ronald ?

Harry fit un geste de la main.

_-_Il déteste les Serpentard…

Remus se mit à rire franchement.

_-_Effectivement, c'est une bonne raison pour te mettre en colère…

_-_C'est très sérieux, Remus, se mit à rire Harry lui aussi, pour cacher un léger embarras. Il en va de nos futures victoires au Quidditch !

Remus leva sa bouteille comme pour porter un toast.

_-_Et qu'en est_-_il de tes victoires à toi, Harry, reprit_-_il un peu plus sérieux. Les Serpentard ont vécu des heures sombres ces derniers jours…

_-_Mais ce n'en sont pas pour autant des heures plus claires pour moi, répliqua Harry.

C'était de cela dont il était venu parler à Remus. De ces heures passées à attendre dans l'angoisse le retour d'Ellen… et de ce bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était près de lui, malgré les larmes, malgré la peur, malgré la mort et la guerre. Et voilà qu'on le sortait brutalement de son nuage pour le confronter à nouveau à toutes ses histoires dont il ne voulait pas. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister entre Malefoy et Nott repassait dans son esprit. Il détestait Malefoy à ce moment_-_là plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais haï. Il détestait Nott. Les mots de Dumbledore sur les conséquences de la nuit du lundi au mardi lui revenaient à la mémoire. Les paroles d'Algie Londubat, sur sa dernière victoire et sur la confiance qu'il devait prendre quelque part… Il détestait Remus, avec son air triste qui le renvoyait à des questions qu'il ne voulait pas poser.

_-_Comment faites_-_vous, Remus, demanda_-_t_-_il. Comment faites_-_vous pour accepter tout cela sans devenir fou ? Comment faites_-_vous pour vivre dans cet endroit sordide ? Comment faites_-_vous pour trouver la force de donner aux autres l'envie de continuer ? Comment faites_-_vous pour parler de la mort sans trembler ?

Une dernière fois, Remus porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il réalisa qu'elle était vide. Il fit un geste et un sourire de désappointement.

_-_Les meilleures choses, Harry, ont une fin… Cela ne sert pas à grand_-_chose de lutter contre le vent. J'ai connu bien pire que cette maison, en des lieux pourtant plus coquets que ces murs délabrés et ces meubles branlants… Et qui te dit que je ne tremble pas ?

Il posa sa bouteille sur la cheminée. Il regarda longuement Harry, debout devant la table.

_-_La peur est une vieille compagne, reprit_-_il. La peur que l'on devine mon secret honteux. La peur de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. La peur de les entraîner avec moi sur un chemin de solitude et de reproche. La peur de mourir avant d'avoir vécu, avant d'avoir fait ce que je m'étais promis de faire. La peur de n'être pas à la hauteur des espérances qu'on a mises en moi.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_Remus, murmura_-_t_-_il comme une prière. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Lupin secoua la tête.

_-_Au contraire Harry, je crois que tu sais ce que tu as à faire mais que la peur, toi aussi, t'empêche de prendre les chemins que tu désires…

_-_Mais c'est que tant de choses dépendent de ce que je vais faire ou dire, Remus… Je n'en ai jamais eu autant conscience qu'aujourd'hui.

Remus hocha la tête :

_-_Les milliers de chemins qui naissent à chacun de nos pas… dit_-_il répétant ses propres paroles d'une quinzaine plus tôt. Combien finiront en impasse ? C'est impossible à savoir.

Harry le regarda fixement.

_-_Sauf quand l'impasse est au bout d'une prophétie, se décida_-_t_-_il à prononcer presque malgré lui.

_-_Ha oui ! la prophétie… répéta encore Remus.

Il sourit pour réprimer un petit rire incongru. Il se tourna vers les flammes.

_-_Les morts ne devraient pas se mêler des affaires des vivants… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Harry releva la tête, intrigué.

_-_Mais Sybille Trelawney n'est pas morte…

Remus revint vers lui. Il prit la chaise qu'Harry avait délaissée et se laissa tomber dessus.

_-_Tu ignores ce qu'est Sybille Trelawney ?

_-_Un professeur de divination ? hasarda Harry bien certain que ce n'était pas la réponse que Lupin attendait.

L'ancien professeur se mit à rire.

_-_Sybille est une très mauvaise devineresse, Harry… mais c'est un excellent Médium…Tu n'ignores pas ce que sont les Médiums ?

_-_Des gens qui prétendent parler avec les esprits… répondit très vite le jeune homme.

Remus hocha la tête.

_-_La plupart en effet… Difficile de vérifier pas vrai ? Mais Sybille, elle est un vrai médium… très puissant.

Soudain, Harry eut un éclair de compréhension.

_-_Et elle a peur ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Il se souvint du chaos qui régnait dans la tête du professeur Trelawney. De ses superstitions morbides. De cette suite sans fin de litanies ridicules. Ce n'était pour elle qu'une dérisoire tentative pour fermer son esprit.

_-_Oui, elle a peur, répondit Lupin. Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle s'enferme dans son monde de gri_-_gri et de fétiches ? Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle panique à l'idée de quitter son cocon de charmes protecteurs contre les voix qui la hantent ? Comme elle refuse de parler de ce don de peur qu'on ne lui demande de contacter ceux qui sont passés derrière le Voile…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra si fort qu'il eut mal. Il baissa la tête.

_-_Et en quoi le fait qu'elle soit médium… ? commença_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tu as entendu parler de son arrière arrière arrière grand_-_mère ? Elle était une devineresse très talentueuse, parait_-_il. Ses prédictions se sont toutes réalisées… Elle, elle est morte. Et je suis persuadé que c'est elle qui parle par sa bouche lorsque Sybille fait des prophéties comme celle dont tu as été témoin en ta troisième année d'étude. C'est pourquoi je dis que les morts ne devraient pas se préoccuper des affaires des vivants… Car sans cette prophétie, James et Lily seraient sûrement encore vivants.

Harry porta vivement la main à sa cicatrice.

_-_Il le marquera comme son égal, murmura_-_t_-_il sans prendre garde au froncement de sourcil de Remus. Oui, reprit_-_il. C'est en s'empressant de vouloir faire mentir cette prophétie que Voldemort l'a mise en marche… Car s'il n'avait pas cherché à me tuer cette nuit_-_là, il n'aurait pas perdu presque tous ses pouvoirs… Il serait bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'est aujourd'hui et nous aurions connu seize années de terreur en plus…

_-_Et toi tu aurais connu tes parents, tu aurais eu une enfance plus heureuse… insista Remus.

_-_Cela, nous n'en savons rien, répondit Harry. La seule chose dont nous pouvons être sûrs, c'est que les choses seraient différentes. En bien ou en mal, nous l'ignorons… Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand_-_chose de plus que de vivre les conséquences de ce qui s'est passé il y a seize ans.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il croisa ses bras contre lui, comme pour se réchauffer, sans quitter le regard d'Harry.

_-_J'espère, reprit le jeune homme dans un soupir, que le Professeur Dumbledore a tort quand il prétend que nous ne pouvons encore mesurer toutes les conséquences de la nuit de lundi à mardi dernier… Parce que trop de personnes sont concernées, et leurs sorts liés...

Harry s'appuya sur à la table, sans vraiment s'asseoir dessus. Il termina le fond de sa bouteille, lentement. Remus sourit.

_-_C'est justement pour cela qu'Albus sait que nous n'avons pas fini de voir les conséquences de cette nuit_-_là, Harry.

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête.

_-_C'est aussi pour cela que Rogue est venu vous voir à l'aube de cette nuit ? Parce que les conséquences lui font peur ? Il n'est pas venu vous reprocher de ne pas vous avoir choisi comme victime expiatoire auprès de Maugrey, au moins…

_-_Il voulait se persuader qu'il l'avait fait pour le bien de Lucius, pour lui éviter de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort… et qu'il n'était pour rien dans la mort de deux de ses anciens amis et d'un garçon qui avait toute la vie devant lui…

_-_Oui, fit Harry, amer. Le prix de sa tranquillité…

Remus leva un sourcil :

_-_Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois venu pour me parler des états d'âme de Severus… reprit_-_il. Ni des craintes de Dumbledore… Ni des errements idéologiques de ton ami Ronald… Alors Harry, raconte_-_moi pourquoi tu as délaissé la petite fête d'Hermione pour venir tenir compagnie à un vieil infirme amer…

_-_Vous n'êtes ni vieux, ni amer, sourit Harry. Et il ajouta vivement : ni infirme…

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

_-_Tu es venu me parler d'elle ? C'est son frère, n'est ce pas, qui est mort ?

Harry joua un moment avec la bouteille, à la faire rouler sur la table. Il hocha la tête.

_-_Je suppose qu'elle a eu de la peine, de la colère aussi…

_-_Je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse éprouver tant de détresse, murmura Harry. J'ai cru que personne ne pouvait avoir plus mal que moi quand Sirius est mort. Je me trompais…

Il lâcha la bouteille et essaya de discipliner ses cheveux en bataille pour se donner une contenance. Comment dire à Remus qu'il avait apprécié ces moments graves autant que les fous rires qu'ils avaient partagés ? Il sentait encore sur sa joue le tissu un peu rêche de son bonnet, et dans son cou son souffle oppressé. Il avait encore sa main posée sur son épaule, qu'il n'osait caresser, ni serrer contre lui. Simplement immobile, sa joue contre sa tête, son bras autour de ses épaules, à attendre qu'elle cessât de déverser son chagrin dans son cœur. Comment expliquer qu'il l'avait regardée repartir vers ses quartiers avec au cœur le sentiment que ces trois interminables journées d'attente étaient un prix bien léger pour ces minutes fugaces auprès d'elle.

_-_Elle est de retour ? l'interrogea Remus. Tu l'as vue ? Dans quel état d'esprit est_-_elle ? La vengeance ?

Harry soupira.

_-_Elle prétend que non, mais elle a des avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy plein les poches…

Il décoiffa ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu peux comprendre cela n'est_-_ce pas… dit_-_il dans une grimace.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle se balançait Remus. Oui, il comprenait. Et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas les Malefoy tant que sa douleur ne serait pas passée.

_-_Elle est intelligente, continuait Remus. Et assez habile pour savoir jusqu'où elle ne doit pas aller…

_-_S'il s'agissait de tout autre chose que la mort de Quentin…

Les mots de Ginny vinrent tout naturellement à la bouche d'Harry.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas Malefoy qui a tué McGregor, reprit Remus. Severus m'a dit que c'était Nott qui avait lancé le sort mortel.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Mais Nott est mort et Malefoy est vivant… Je suppose qu'il lui faut un responsable. Les Malefoy font d'excellents coupables, vous ne trouvez pas Remus ?

Lupin sourit.

_-_Du moment, que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle rend responsable de la mort de son frère, n'importe qui peut bien faire l'affaire, n'est_-_ce pas… ?

_-_De toutes façons, soupira à nouveau Harry, j'imagine qu'ils continueraient à s'affronter sans cette raison de plus…

Il haussa les épaules et s'avança vers la cheminée. Dobby devait avoir porté la part de gâteau à Ellen. Il revoyait les cernes sous ses yeux et la pâleur de ses joues, et la gouttière de sa lèvre supérieure rouge et irritée. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en songeant qu'elle était là, à la fois si proche et aussi inaccessible qu'une princesse au sommet d'une tour.

_-_Remus…?

Lupin tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

_-_C'est normal d'être heureux, Remus ? Je veux dire : qu'un évènement malheureux vous apporte un peu de bonheur ?

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sourit à Harry.

_-_C'est pour cela que tu es venu me voir ? Pour te rassurer ? Pour que je te dise que tu n'es pas un monstre d'égoïsme parce que tu ne pleures pas un homme qui t'a humilié toute ta vie et que tu as trouvé un peu de douceur à consoler la peine de celle que tu aimes ?

Harry se sentit honteux. Remus grimaça.

_-_Moi qui m'imaginais que tu avais envie de partager une bonne bièraubeurre avec moi…

La mine d'Harry s'allongea.

_-_Mais… oui bien sûr… balbutia_-_t_-_il.

Remus se mit à rire. Il lui fit signe de s'avancer et lui montra le pied du lit.

_-_Viens t'asseoir, Harry. Viens me raconter… Quand je te le disais qu'un jour tu viendrais me parler de tes conquêtes…

_-_Remus ! grogna Harry.

Il obéit en traînant les pieds tandis que Remus riait toujours. Il se mit à parler, du bout des lèvres au début, du retour de McGregor ; de ce qu'elle lui avait appris de sa visite à sa tante ; de son désarroi face à un avenir plein de l'absence de Quentin. Puis il parla de ses propres doutes et de ses hésitations face à Ellen, face aux décisions qu'il ne pourrait plus remettre très longtemps. Remus l'écoutait en silence. Un sourire parfois éclairait son regard, quand il songeait à ces heures, quatre ans plus tôt, dans son bureau de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, passées à essayer de gagner la confiance du jeune garçon qu'il était à l'époque.

Il le regardait, attentif, avec parfois un pincement au cœur quand d'un geste, ou d'une mimique, il lui rappelait James. Mais il n'était pas James. Et ce n'était plus un jeune garçon qu'il avait en face de lui. Remus avait l'intime conviction qu'Harry n'était pas venu chercher de réponse cette fois. Il était simplement venu partager un moment d'incertitude et de flottement… un de ceux qui nous font passer sans qu'on s'en rende compte dans un autre monde.

Remus raccompagna Harry jusqu'à l'entrée du souterrain. Il lui serra la main, longuement, en silence.

_-_Merci pour la bièraubeurre, murmura_-_t_-_il enfin. Merci pour ta compagnie. Merci.

Harry ne sut que répondre. C'était à lui de remercier mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Remus, à la faible lueur de la baguette de son ami. Il sut qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps.

_-_Je reviendrais bientôt, voulut promettre le jeune homme.

_-_Tu auras mieux à faire qu'à venir me voir… du moins je te le souhaite.

Harry baissa la tête. Il lâcha la main de cet homme qui était tout ce qui lui restait du passé. Il remit sa cape sur sa tête et disparut à la vue de Remus. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, hors de portée des branches cogneuses et lorsqu'il se retourna Remus n'était plus là.

* * *

**_cemeil_****_ : Un chapitre pas très gai, un peu triste et assez émotif. Il est assez rare de voir Ellen pleurer! Heureusement que le mouchoir était à portée de mains..._** Heu tu parles de qui ? D'Ellen ou de toi ?

**_alana : chapitre très, très émotif !_** C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Il en faut de temps en temps…

**_Ayako : Oula je sens qu'on va rigoler pour les confrontation Mcgregor/Malfoy à venir... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ses que l'année va être longue, très longue pour ce pauvre Sev..._** Oui… il n'a pas fini de passer son temps à surveiller leurs retenues… **_Et quand je pense qu'il n'y aura personne pour le consoler le soir... (moi remettre un ancien débat sur le tapis? J'oserais pas ; ))_** C'est à JKR qu'il faut se plaindre… **_Et aussi pauvre Harry qui n'auras maintenant plus aucune excuses pour s'éloigner d'Ellie (quoique...il est capable d'en inventer lui!)_** Allez ! quelle sera la prochaine excuse d'Harry… ?  
**_J'ai l'impression que cette pauvre Jezebel a intêret à rapidement se calmer... sinon il risques de lui arriver quelques jolies déconvenues... Elle est quand même pire qu'Hermione à ses débuts... _**Elle est totalement différente d'Hermione… Même si elle est aussi pénible qu'Hermione dans le premier tiers du T1…  
**_J'ai hate de voir ce que vas donner une équipe sous les ordres de Ginny... Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine déjà Montague mort de rire sur son balai tandis que la rousse énonce à son frêrot quelques vérités _**Oui et l'inverse doit être vrai également… Le ricanement sarcastique de Ron tandis que Ginny n'envoie pas dire à Montague ce qu'elle pense de sa prestation…  
**_Ps : Ne fais pas gaffe à ce que raconte mon beta dans sa s'il nétait pas assez grand pour se materner lui-même sans que j'ai à joué les gendarmes derrière lui... Il est flemmard c'est son droit, mais qu'il ne rejette pas la faute sur les autres … _**MDR! j'adore les réglements de compte entre bêtas… !

**_Cornedrue_****_ : bijour, revoilà une review de moi... oui, je sais, ca fait longtemps... mais ma beta a "oublié" de me rappeler à l'ordre chaque jour ;o) pastapé ayako... _**Il existe des planificateurs de tâches programmables, avec rappel à l'ordre automatique… et moins douloureux qu'une petite cuillère…  
**_un petit extra aujourd'hui... suite à ma lecture de la presse de ce matin... j'ai trouvé un truc en raport... alors... comme je sais pas comment passent les url dans les reviews je vais la faire comme ca: trois fois w, point, irminger, point, ch, slash, mcgregor, point, html. en espérant que vous arriviez à qqch... _**Ahahahahahahaha ! MDR ! Et la petite « manipulation d'image » n'est pas mal non plus ! Comme quoi la fiction rejoint parfois la réalité… Merci

**_hadler_****_ : d'après les dernières paroles d'Ellie, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a compris (peut être depuis longtemps) ce qu'Harry ressentait pour elle, et les raisons pour lesquels il se tait. _**Certainement… **_Espérons que maintenant harry va continuer sur cette voie avec Ellie, et ne reviendra plus en arrière. _**C'est certain, maintenant, leur relation a pris un tour nouveau. Mais les évènements vont_-_ils laisser Harry avancer sereinement ? **_La nouvelle équipe de Quiditch fera mal quand tout sera au point, en plus avec ginny capitaine en second, il vont tous en baver quand elle donnera ses ordres. Elle a vachement moins de scrupules qu'harry._** C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… et un peu plus de marge de manœuvre également… **_J'ai marcher, qeu dis je, j'ai couru avec ron, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait raler sur harry pour son choix, c'est un fin joueur, ya pas à dire._** Il est plus malin qu'on ne le crois… **_Je me demande si le renseignement pour la fête d'Hermionne vient bien de dwason, comme le suggère ginny ? avant ton chapitre moi je pensas plutot que c'était les tableaux qui avait informer Hermionne, vu le dialogue qu'elle avait eu avant de rentrer dans son dortoir._** Hermione est aussi maline, mettre les tableaux dans sa poche de Préfète en Chef est une idée assez intéressante… Mais ceux_-_ci iraient_-_ils jusqu'à lui dévoiler une surprise qu'on lui prépare ? C'est une affaire à suivre…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : MDr! - Il est idiot ou quoi?- c'est Ron... Doit-on en conclure que Ron est idiot? Nan! Juste un peu.. obtus!_** Surtout quand il s'agit de Hermione… **_Ho oui quelle plaie cette Jezebel! Nan mais pour qui elle se prend pour oser parler comme ça au Grand géniallissime Survivant hein? Elle est censée être comme tout le monde et lui manifester un peu plus de respect, non mais!_** Et surtout parler avec des mots qu'elle comprend et non qu'elle se contente d'avoir piqué à ceux qui savent en user…  
**_Ho pauvre Ron, il a même pas le droit à sa soirée romantique dis donc, ça c'est vraiment pas cool!_** Pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas confiance à Hermione pour organiser une soirée romantique ?  
**_Br, ça fait bizarre de retrouver une Ellie aussi désorientée... Moi qui étais habituée à ses remarques cinglantes, ça fait bizarre._** Oui, hein… mais bon on ne peut pas être à 100 à tout moment… **_Mais bon, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, j'suis sure que demain elle ira mieux._** C'est probable. **_Et puis c'est un gentleman Harry, il lui a même pas sauté dessus dans les jardins... (oui en même temps on le voit pas vraiment faire ce genre de choses... mdr)._** Hahahahaha ! il y a même pas pensé… Je suppose que lui aussi ça lui a fait bizarre de la voir ainsi…

**_Lyane_****_ : Je viens de prendre une grande résolution, ne pas écouter de musique triste quand je sais que je vais lire un chapitre triste aussi. _**Effectivement, c'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre… **_Tu sais quoi, Jezebel Dawson, je la "sent" de moins en moins. Une petite traîtresse en vue? La jalousie peut faire des ravages, il faudrait la surveiller, cette petite._** Ginny l'a à l'œil, t'inquiète pas… **_Et c'est bizarre, son prénom me fait penser à une fille de la bible, qui a trahis je sais plus qui, mais je suis pas sure (oui, je sais c'est très vague: Ça me fait penser à quelqu'un qui à fait un truc à machin-chouette...)._** C'était pas une gentille en effet, mais est_-_ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ? **_Bref, je l'aime pas._** Hahahahahahaha ! **_Mais faut pas la repousser pour autant, ça la ferais plonger encore plus vite_**. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça en effet… Elle se débrouille très bien toute seule…

**_mate : tjs aussi bon. j'attends a chaque fois la suite avec une plus grande impatience... bon courage_** Merci.

**_Namyothis_****_ : Snif. Ouinn, je vais pleurer avec Ellie si tu contunie comme ça._** Hahahahaha… hum… excuse_-_moi… **_Mais qu'el sublime chapitre (je crois pas l'avoir utilisé celui-là)._** Tu veux que je te donne l'adresse d'un excellent site de synonymes en ligne ?  
**_Même si une réflextion que tu as fais il y a quelques chapitre._** Heu… il manque pas des mots là ?


	38. Chapitre 117 : Une Leçon d'Alchimie

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 117**

**Une leçon d'Alchimie**

…

Lorsque Harry ouvrit l'œil le samedi matin, sa première pensée fut qu'il allait voir Ellen dans quelques instants.Du moins, il l'espérait. Elle ne pouvait rester sans manger très longtemps encore, elle serait à la table du petit déjeuner. Il se leva, le cœur aussi léger que s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Voldemort de sa vie. Ses camarades dormaient encore. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et failli marcher sur Trevor au milieu de la chambre. Il ramassa le crapaud et eut envie de rire. Il venait de songer que c'était là l'ennemi mortel des salamandres. Il imagina Malefoy fuyant devant un Trevor bondissant. Il lâcha l'animal sur le lit de Neville. Pattenrond sortit des rideaux du lit de Ron. Le chat s'étira dans un ronronnement d'aise. Il vint se frotter aux jambes d'Harry qui lui ouvrit la porte du dortoir.

La salle de bains était froide mais Harry n'en avait cure. Il était pressé de terminer ses ablutions et de s'habiller pour descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il perdit un peu de temps à essayer de discipliner ses cheveux. Peut_-_être devrait_-_il demander conseil à Ginny. Elle avait sûrement en réserve un sortilège pour les empêcher de rebiquer en tous sens. Il passa les doigts sur sa joue pour effacer une coupure qu'il s'était faite en se rasant et jugea qu'il ne pouvait faire mieux pour paraître à son avantage. A part peut_-_être de nettoyer ses lunettes. Il fallait demander à Hermione de lui inventer un charme anti_-_salissure pour sorcier peu soigneux.

Il traversa la salle commune des Gryffondor sur un signe de la main à quelques camarades aussi matinaux que lui. Il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et descendait d'un pas alerte les escaliers en se remémorant l'emploi du temps de la journée. Dans quelques heures, il avait rendez_-_vous avec l'état_-_major pour mettre en place le système de sécurité en cas d'attaque surprise. Entre le moment du petit déjeuner et celui du repas de midi, où il verrait Ellen.

Il arrivait sur les premières marches du Grand Escalier. C'était son jour de chance. Il n'aurait pas à attendre qu'elle vînt prendre sa place à la table des Serpentard pour la voir de loin. Elle était là, devant le panneau commun aux Quatre Maisons. Il se hâta de descendre pour la rejoindre. Elle portait à nouveau la robe noire au blason vert et argent, et elle avait sans doute accroché dessus son insigne de Préfète. Il s'avança, prêt à lui lancer un "Déjà au travail ?" sur un ton désinvolte. Son sourire se figea. Comme elle reculait d'un pas, il vit ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? balbutia_-_t_-_il.

Elle désigna de la main l'avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy.

_-_Rien d'autre que ce que je t'ai dit que je ferai, Potter : faire savoir à tous qui est Lucius Malefoy. Tu n'as donc pas d'yeux pour voir ?

Avant qu'Harry eût pu répondre, un pas sec dans leurs dos les fit se retourner. Pâle, le visage fermé, Théodore Nott avançait vers eux. Il ne leur jeta pas un regard. Il marcha sur le tableau et arracha d'un geste brusque l'avis de recherche. Dans un mouvement vif, McGregor bondit vers lui.

_-_Laisse ça ! gronda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix sourde, cherchant à atteindre le parchemin que Nott tenait hors de sa portée. C'est à moi !

Théodore Nott la repoussa fermement.

_-_Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, McGregor, dit_-_il d'une voix basse et rauque. Mais Lucius Malefoy, il est à moi !

Il froissa d'un geste sec le papier qu'il tenait dans son poing. La surprise laissa McGregor sans voix. Harry n'osait intervenir. Il posa juste sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour lui faire céder le passage. Le regard dur du Serpentard en face d'eux lui disait qu'il valait mieux briser là.

_-_Potter ?

La voix de McGonagall sembla dégriser McGregor de sa colère. Elle s'écarta. Nott enfonça son poing dans sa poche et reprit son chemin vers la porte du hall. Harry se tourna vers Minerva McGonagall qui le regardait d'un œil sévère.

_-_Potter, reprit_-_elle, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau après le petit_-_déjeuner. Ne traînez pas s'il vous plait.

Puis elle baissa les yeux sur la préfète de Serpentard qui rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules.

_-_Miss McGregor, recommença McGonagall d'une voix un peu moins ferme. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous voir depuis… Je vous prie d'accepter mes sincères condoléances, Miss McGregor.

Le Professeur battit deux fois des paupières avant de tourner les talons, sur un "N'oubliez pas, Potter !" un peu incertain.

McGregor et Harry restèrent interdits quelques secondes. Le Hall s'animait soudain. Sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, Harry se rendit compte que Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient arrêtés. Ginny fut la première à réagir. Elle courut vers Ellie.

_-_C'était quoi le papier que Nott a arraché ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_L'avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy… dit très vite Harry.

_-_Au moins, maintenant, on sait enfin de quel côté il est ! grommela Ron.

Ni McGregor ni Harry ne répondirent. Hermione prit les mains d'Ellie et les serra entre les siennes. Ginny se décida à prendre son amie contre elle. Ron se pencha légèrement en avant. McGregor déplaça sa baguette entre elle et lui.

_-_N'y songe pas, Weasley…

Ron prit un air outré mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Neville repoussait déjà les filles pour serrer Ellen dans ses bras sans autre forme de procès.

_-_Ellie ! murmura_-_t_-_il. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Et Luna aussi, tu sais…

Il lui sourit et la serra encore une fois contre lui. Puis Ron dit :

_-_On va déjeuner ? Seamus et Dean doivent déjà être à table. Si on veut manger quelque chose mieux vaut y aller tout de suite…

Hermione et Ginny encadrèrent McGregor. Neville ouvrit le chemin. Ron et Harry fermèrent la marche. Ron grommelait toujours.

_-_Non ! Mais franchement ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley en entrant dans la grande salle. Qui est_-_ce qui aurait envie de serrer ce Graphorn des montagnes dans ses bras ! Hein ! A part Neville, mais lui il serre bien Luna contre lui… Non, j'allais simplement lui tapoter l'épaule ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu aurais fait toi ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Sa bonne humeur du matin s'était presque envolée.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy s'était interposé entre lui et Ellen, puis Nott avait surgi, et Dumbledore à présent qui l'appelait… Que lui voulait_-_il ? Lui dire que sa tante ne voulait plus le voir ? Il le savait. Pas la peine de l'empêcher d'assister à la réunion prévue dans la matinée. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il sût si Ellen serait présente. Il la retint par le bras.

_-_Nous avons une réunion d'Etat_-_Major dans un moment, dit_-_il à voix basse. Je voudrais que tu y participes…

_-_J'espère bien ! fit McGregor. Je suis toujours l'officier de liaison des Serpentard, non ? A moins que tu n'aies trouvé à me remplacer pendant ma courte absence….

Il ne sut pourquoi, Harry se mit à rougir. Il lâcha le coude de McGregor. Elle lui sourit. Ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans ses orbites et l'irritation sur sa lèvre supérieure réapparaissait peu à peu. L'effet des sortilèges s'estompait. Il lutta contre l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il eut soudain conscience de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour être là, droite et les yeux secs au milieu de ses camarades.

_-_Mais si tu as autre chose à faire, tu n'es pas obligée de venir non plus, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle hésita.

_-_Tu y seras ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Tout dépendra de ce que Dumbledore a à me dire… soupira Harry.

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille :

_-_Et je ne peux pas lui dire : désolé, Professeur, ce que vous me racontez est très intéressant, mais j'ai un rendez_-_vous très important avec les officiers de liaison de mon Etat_-_Major, dans les toilettes de Mimi Grognon… chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Un sourire passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

_-_J'essaierai d'y être, promit_-_elle.

_-_Et moi je ferai mon possible, assura Harry.

Elle s'éloigna vers la table des Serpentard. L'accueil qui l'attendait fut chaleureux. Et même si les amis de Malefoy feignirent d'ignorer son retour, son arrivée ne passa inaperçue pour personne.

Harry fit durer son déjeuner autant qu'il le put. Le regard de McGonagall le décida cependant à l'abréger. Il prévint Hermione de son retard éventuel et lui transmit les pleins pouvoirs pour organiser la réunion. Il se hâta vers le bureau du Directeur, curieux de connaître les raisons de cette convocation.

…

Dumbledore était debout devant sa pensine derrière son bureau. Il paraissait soucieux. Il sourit malgré tout à Harry en lui montrant le fauteuil en face de lui. Il ne sut pourquoi, Harry fut sur le point de lui répondre qu'il préférait rester debout. Il se mordit les lèvres et s'assit sur le bord du siège. Tous les portraits étaient vides. Fumseck était absent. Harry tourna la tête vers le Choixpeau sur son étagère. Il savait qu'il l'observait à la dérobée. Dumbledore s'assit et croisa les mains sur son sous_-_main de cuir.

_-_Je suis désolé de bouleverser tes projets du week_-_end, Harry, dit_-_il, mais je ne peux faire autrement. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Harry le fixa un moment avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_Vous voulez dire que vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose que combattre Voldemort ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. En quoi puis_-_je vous être utile, Professeur ?

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

_-_Oh, Voldemort n'est pas tout à fait étranger à ce que je vais te demander, Harry…

Le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration.

_-_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit des intentions de Tom concernant ta tante Pétunia…

_-_Je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Nous en avons parlé avec Hermione. Nous pensons qu'elle est encore en danger.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Oui, approuva_-_t_-_il. Et l'hôpital n'est pas le lieu approprié pour elle et son fils…

Il soupira encore.

_-_Je suis allée la voir hier, pour lui apprendre que Marge Dursley renonçait aux poursuites. Les guérisseurs ont dû la mettre sous potions d'apaisement. Il semblerait qu'après la visite de Miss McGregor elle ait eu une crise de nerfs…

Harry leva un sourcil étonné.

_-_Tante Pétunia ?

Puis il se souvint que McGregor avait parlé d'elle comme d'une harpie hystérique.

_-_Trop d'émotions sans doute, en trop peu de temps, murmura Dumbledore. Toujours est_-_il que nous ne pouvons la garder à l'hôpital plus longtemps. Il lui faut un endroit moins imprégné de magie, et un entourage plus conforme à sa vision du monde…

_-_Si vous dites qu'elle est atteinte nerveusement, renchérit Harry, il lui faudra aussi des soins…

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_Ce n'est pas de soins dont ta tante a besoin. C'est de calme et de repos… Mrs Figg est prête à lui tenir compagnie, ainsi qu'à la surveiller du coin de l'œil.

_-_Mrs Figg est une Cracmol, rappela Harry. Si Voldemort retrouve ma tante, elle ne lui sera d'aucun secours…

_-_C'est justement parce qu'Arabella est Cracmol qu'elle est idéale pour ce genre de mission, Harry, répondit le Directeur. Ta tante la connaît. Elle lui accorde un minimum de confiance. C'est tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour l'instant.

Il laissa passer un court moment de silence avant de reprendre avec lenteur.

_-_Quant au fait que Voldemort retrouve ou non ta tante, c'est à nous de veiller à ce que cela n'arrive pas…

_-_Et comment comptez_-_vous vous y prendre ? demanda Harry sceptique.

Dumbledore se contenta de fixer son regard sur le sien. Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois sans prononcer un mot. Et Harry comprit. Sa gorge et son cœur se serrèrent au même instant.

_-_Vous voulez que je sois leur gardien du secret ? murmura_-_t_-_il dans un souffle.

_-_Elle a accepté de te protéger, Harry, il y a seize ans… Elle a besoin que tu fasses de même aujourd'hui…

_-_Elle ne voudra jamais…

_-_Raison de plus pour le faire.

Le silence à nouveau emplit la pièce ronde et feutrée. Harry entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes.

_-_Je te laisse réfléchir, Harry, jusqu'à midi. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te laisser plus de temps, mais il nous faut agir vite… Si tu refuses, il me faudra chercher quelqu'un d'autre… Je ne te cache pas que je n'ai personne d'autre en tête que toi pour cette mission.

_-_Que faudra_-_t_-_il que je fasse, demanda encore Harry. Je veux dire : si j'accepte…

_-_M'accompagner cet après midi sur les nouveaux lieux de résidence de ta tante et de ton cousin. Répéter après moi certaines paroles… Et ce sera tout. Tu n'auras plus à revoir ta tante si tu ne le désires pas.

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_Et si elle refuse catégoriquement ?

_-_Je lui expliquerai la même chose, Harry. Elle n'est pas obtuse au point de risquer sa vie et celle de son fils… La mort de son mari lui aura sans doute servi de leçon.

Harry renifla, perplexe. Il se leva. Une partie de lui était prête à accepter ce nouveau pacte qui le lierait à Pétunia. Une autre, cependant, se révoltait douloureusement. Une voix lui disait qu'il serait doux de faire remarquer à sa tante qu'il tenait sa vie et celle de son cher Duddy entre ses mains. Une autre lui hurlait qu'il ne leur devait rien.

Dumbledore le laissa tourner autour de la pièce un moment. Puis Harry s'arrêta devant le perchoir vide de Fumseck. Il entendit le professeur quitter son fauteuil et s'approcher de lui.

_-_ Fumseck a été vraiment flatté que tu aies choisi le phénix comme emblème de ton équipe de Quidditch, Harry…

Le jeune homme sourit tristement.

_-_ Les Phénix de Potter… murmura_-_t_-_il. Vous savez que Malefoy a appelé la sienne les Salamandres, Professeur ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Et saviez_-_vous qu'il avait… reprit Harry.

Les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres. Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête.

_-_ Nous l'avons perdu…

_-_ Nous ne l'avons jamais eu avec nous, corrigea Harry avec hargne.

_-_ Non, mais nous aurions pu éviter de l'avoir contre nous…

Harry secoua la tête avec entêtement.

_-_ C'est impossible ! Il avait choisi son camp avant même de savoir qu'il aurait à le faire un jour. Ce n'est guère étonnant, d'ailleurs. Son père est un Mangemort, il a été élevé dans le but d'en faire un partisan de Voldemort. Voyez tous ceux qui le suivent. Tous les enfants de mangemorts sont avec lui…

_-_ En es_-_tu sûr Harry ? demanda doucement Dumbledore. Crois_-_tu toi aussi que ceux qui ne sont pas contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont avec lui ?

_-_ Eh bien… fit Harry un peu décontenancé par le semblant de reproche dans la voix de Dumbledore. Il faut bien choisir un camp… On ne peut éternellement rester à la croisée des chemins…

Les mots de Remus lui étaient venus naturellement à la bouche.

_-_ En effet, approuva Dumbledore doucement. Mais quand plusieurs chemins s'offrent à toi, il n'est pas toujours facile de choisir. Il y a les choix volontaires, Harry, et ceux qu'on fait par défaut. Et puis, il y a ceux qui tiennent un peu des deux. Tu sais, quand on se dit que finalement on n'a pas tellement le choix que cela…

_-_ Je sais, répondit Harry.

Il songea à Nott, à la conversation qu'il avait surprise la veille au soir, et à sa réaction du matin même.

_-_J'ai entendu Théodore Nott reprocher la mort de son père à Drago Malefoy, ne put_-_il s'empêcher de dire. Comment pourra_-_t_-_il ne pas être avec nous ni avec Malefoy ?

Dumbledore le regarda longuement avant de répondre :

_-_C'est son affaire, Harry. Le poids que Théodore Nott porte sur ses épaules n'est pas le tien. Tu as assez à faire avec ce qui t'incombe.

La vieille main ridée du Directeur se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Elle était lourde, comme jamais il ne l'avait sentie. Dumbledore plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ Est_-_ce que Tom te parle encore de votre prochain face à face, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pas depuis que j'ai suicidé Nagini, Monsieur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête plusieurs fois de suite.

_-_ Tu as fait des progrès, Harry… beaucoup de progrès. Tom sait à présent que tu es un adversaire de taille. Tu n'as pas fait que le priver d'un instrument de son pouvoir. Tu as mis le doute dans son esprit.

_-_ Vous croyez, professeur ? demanda Harry amèrement. Voldemort ne connaît pas le doute. Il est sûr de lui, sûr de sa force. Et il sait que les pouvoirs que j'ai, ce sont les siens. Il n'a pas peur de moi.

_-_Oui, concéda Dumbledore. La certitude a toujours été la force de Tom. Il ne se remet jamais en question, n'est_-_ce pas… Il déteste changer un tant soit peu l'ordre de ce qu'il a établi. Il cherche à retrouver ses pouvoirs, à redevenir celui qu'il était avant cette nuit d'Halloween. Afin de figer le monde tel qu'il le désire. Il ne cherche pas à vivre éternellement. Il cherche seulement à ne pas mourir.

_-_Et ne pas mourir, ce n'est pas forcément vivre… rappela Harry, un peu amer.

Dumbledore agita l'index devant lui.

_-_Tu as parfaitement raison. Même si tu ne comprends pas ce que tu viens de dire… La Salamandre de Malefoy, immortelle, ne change pas. Elle reste la même. Elle sait, mais elle ne cherche pas à savoir encore et encore. Rien ne l'étonne. Fumseck, lui, accepte de s'affaiblir pour revenir plus fort chaque fois. Il garde en lui cette capacité d'apprendre, de s'émerveiller. Il sait qu'il n'est pas infaillible et le doute lui est familier. On n'est vulnérable que lorsqu'on ignore ses faiblesses. Il faut accepter de perdre un peu pour gagner davantage, en tout, Harry… en tout. La meilleure réponse que nous pouvons donner à Voldemort, à ce monde immobile qu'il veut nous imposer, c'est encore de vivre, de bouger, de douter… Un monde en mouvement, tel qu'il doit être, tel qu'il ne peut qu'être, c'est de cela dont Tom a peur. Un monde qui change n'est pas toujours facile à accepter, même pour ceux qui sont prêts à le faire bouger.

_-_Et vous croyez que je suis celui qui le fera bouger ? demanda Harry totalement effaré.

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

_-_Non, Harry ! Demain peut_-_être tu seras l'un de ceux_-_là… je l'espère, en tous cas. Aujourd'hui, tu es celui qui lézarde peu à peu l'assurance de Voldemort. Jour après jour, tu empiètes sur son territoire. Tu t'invites jusque dans ses rêves. Le pouvoir qu'il croyait avoir sur toi, il se retourne contre lui.

_-_Et s'il trouvait dans mon esprit la réponse à la question qu'il se pose au sujet de la prophétie, murmura Harry.

_-_Il ne trouve que ce qu'il cherche, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Il croit la prophétie perdue. Il croit que toi aussi tu l'ignores…Et puis, cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il sait que tu es celui qui pourrait le détruire… il le sait d'autant plus que tu as bien failli réussir une première fois… Il n'a pas d'autre intention que de te tuer de sa main, surtout à présent que tu lui as enlevé Nagini.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur sa main.

_-_Oui, fit_-_il un peu amer. Et je ne risque pas de lui révéler ce pouvoir qu'il ignore. Je ne le connais pas moi_-_même.

_-_Tu veux l'ignorer, Harry, corrigea Dumbledore doucement. Et Tom lui ne veut pas en entendre parler. Le bonheur, l'espoir, l'amour sont des concepts qu'il rejette.

_-_Ce ne sont que des mots… dit Harry. Et lui, il salit tout ce qu'il touche.

_-_C'est vrai, Voldemort prend ce qui beau et clair pour en faire de la laideur et des ténèbres. Il pervertit tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de pur en ce monde. Pire, il s'en sert contre ceux veulent les lui opposer. Sais_-_tu ce que Nicolas Flamel disait de lui ? Il l'appelait l'Anti_-_Alchimiste.

Harry secoua la tête sans comprendre.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'un alchimiste prend le vulgaire et le commun pour en faire quelque chose de parfait et de pur. C'est son ambition, du moins… ajouta_-_t_-_il en souriant. Tout au contraire de Jedusor.

A nouveau Dumbledore fit peser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-_Et toi Harry ? Qu'as_-_tu fait de la haine qui t'habitait ? Qu'as_-_tu fait de cette part d'ombre qu'il a mise en toi ?

Harry baissa la tête. Son cœur était lourd.

_-_ C'est que je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Voldemort qui l'ait mise en moi… murmura Harry. Si vous vous trompiez, Professeur… Si tout le monde se trompait… Si cette part d'ombre c'est à moi et à moi seul qu'elle appartient ?

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit plus perçant.

_-_ Mais elle t'appartient, Harry, répondit_-_il doucement.

Sa main était toujours sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry en sentait la pression puissante, presque étonnante dans une main de vieillard.

_-_ Tu l'as faite tienne, d'où qu'elle te vienne…

Le vieil homme effleura du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry.

_-_ Ce que tu es… Qui tu es… Ce que tu vaux… Ce sont des questions que tous les jeunes gens de ton âge se posent. Les réponses viennent au jour le jour. A chaque combat gagné ou perdu sur la part d'obscur que nous portons tous en nous_-_mêmes.

_-_ Professeur…

La voix d'Harry était un souffle angoissé.

_-_Et si je perdais le combat… Si je n'avais pas la force de vaincre les Ténèbres. La prochaine fois…

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à la prochaine fois. La main de Dumbledore sur son épaule pesait une tonne.

_-_ Harry, il n'y a pas si longtemps Voldemort avait sur toi une emprise indéniable. Aujourd'hui, tu réussis à le tenir à distance. Demain… Nul ne sait ce que demain tu seras capable de faire.

_-_Mais si demain arrivait trop tôt, Professeur ?

Dumbledore se mit à rire à nouveau. Il retira sa main de l'épaule d'Harry et retourna vers son bureau, lentement.

_-_Crois_-_en mon expérience, Harry, demain arrive toujours trop tôt…

Le vieil homme se pencha sur sa pensine un moment. Son front portait encore un pli préoccupé. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_-_Il se pourrait que Tom en fasse également l'apprentissage sous peu… Cette nuit de deuil n'a pas été un échec total, Harry, reprit_-_il après une légère hésitation. Nous n'avons pu arrêter Lucius Malefoy, mais Miles Goyle se montre vraiment très coopératif. Le véritaserum rendrait disert un muet, il est vrai… Nott n'est pas le seul à reprocher à Malefoy la mort de ses anciens amis… Goyle est furieux contre lui. Il prétend qu'il lui a lancé un sortilège afin de le convaincre que le Maître serait ravi de la disparition de la **_moldue de Potter_**. Et que cela renverrait Pettigrew à sa place de valet de pied grotesque et méprisable.

Harry sourit amèrement.

_-_Oui, Lucius Malefoy sait se montrer parfois très persuasif… J'ai l'impression que Drago a hérité de ses facilités à manœuvrer les gens.

_-_Sauf ceux qui ne sont pas dupes, Harry… corrigea Dumbledore en souriant. Et Lucius ne pourra plus rechercher du secours auprès de ses anciens compagnons d'armes. Pour lui, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Il sait qu'il tombera tôt ou tard entre nos mains, ou pire entre celles de Tom. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de quartier.

Harry baissa les yeux. Le souvenir du doloris que Voldemort avait infligé à son "cavalier" était encore si présent dans son esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rogue. Que ferait_-_il si son ami venait lui demander assistance ? Il devrait se méfier de lui. Lucius ne devait pas ignorer que c'était à cause de Severus qu'il s'était retrouvé au ban de la compagnie des Mangemorts, lui le fidèle qui travaillait toujours à la propagande de l'idéologie du Maître des ténèbres.

Dumbledore reprit sur un ton sérieux :

_-_Goyle a beau avoir été écarté, pour être un ami intime de Lucius Malefoy, il sait encore bien des choses sur les projets des Mangemorts, sur leur nombre, leurs noms et les lieux de réunions. Maugrey s'est dépêché de lancer quelques Aurors sur les pistes que Goyle nous a données avant qu'elles ne se transforment en impasses. Le temps, voilà ce avec quoi nous devrons compter à présent. Celui qui aura la capacité de réaction la plus vive marquera les points décisifs… la capacité de réaction et la possibilité de mettre le plus de bâtons dans les roues de l'autre.

Harry releva la tête vers Dumbledore. Un sourire brillait dans ses yeux.

_-_Et là, nous avons Maugrey en position de batteur, Harry… C'est un avantage quoi qu'on en dise…

_-_Sauf que des fois, il se trompe de cible ! grimaça Harry. Et il envoie des cognards dans la tête de ses coéquipiers… Il faudrait peut_-_être que le capitaine se charge de lui rappeler dans quelle équipe il joue, Professeur… Ca ne ferait de mal à personne.

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

_-_Mais je ne fais que cela, Harry… Je ne fais que cela…

Il se tut soudain et resta un moment silencieux. Puis il poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

_-_Harry, dans une équipe les joueurs doivent veiller les uns sur les autres, se soutenir et s'entraider. Je ne te l'apprends pas. Tu en as déjà fait l'expérience. Réfléchis. Tu as jusqu'à midi…

Harry s'avança vers la porte en traînant les pieds. Il se retourna avant de sortir.

_-_C'est inutile, Professeur… Dites_-_moi à quelle heure je dois vous rejoindre et je viendrai.

Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête. Harry referma la porte sur le sourire du vieil homme.

…

Harry poussa la porte des toilettes avec appréhension. Hermione lirait sur son visage le bouleversement que la demande de Dumbledore lui causait encore. Il vit à l'hésitation que la Préfète en Chef eut en l'accueillant que son sourire rassurant ne la tranquillisait nullement. Il fit signe à ses camarades de continuer leurs conciliabules sans prendre garde à lui. Il se tint un peu à l'écart pour ne pas troubler la discussion en cours. Il savait qu'Hermione lui ferait un compte rendu détaillé de la réunion. McGregor écoutait attentivement les propositions de Ron qui proposait un plan d'évacuation des parties communes vers les Salles Communes des Maisons. Elle l'interrompit.

_-_Ca c'est bien beau, s'ils attaquent par l'intérieur, Weasley, dit_-_elle. Tu as l'air de penser qu'ils ne pourraient venir que par les souterrains, mais s'ils investissent l'école par les airs ?

Ron leva un regard supérieur sur la jeune Serpentard.

_-_On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, asséna_-_t_-_il avec suffisance.

_-_Et alors ? reprit McGregor, narquoise. Les balais, c'est pas fait pour les scroutts…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ron se tourna vers lui, comme pour le prendre à témoin. Justin et Ernie semblaient s'amuser beaucoup des échanges assez vifs entre les deux jeunes gens.

_-_Elle a raison, intervint Ginny. Il faut envisager toutes les possibilités…

_-_Oui, fit Neville d'un air songeur. Il faut aussi examiner l'éventualité d'un siège de Poudlard en prenant Pré_-_au_-_Lard comme base…

_-_Ca ne change pas grand_-_chose ! trancha Anthony Goldstein. Notre objectif est de mettre les plus jeunes et les plus inexpérimentés à l'abri le plus vite possible et dans le calme… Hermione a eu une excellente idée : les Maisons sont des endroits sûrs.

_-_Gardons également à l'esprit que nous ne pourrons sans doute pas compter sur la protection de Poudlard si Voldemort nous attaque… murmura Ginny. Les Salles Communes ne seront sans doute pas aussi sûres que nous en avons l'habitude.

_-_C'est pourquoi il faut que des élèves des années supérieures restent avec les plus jeunes pour les défendre, affirma Hermione. Des élèves plutôt doués en Défense contre les forces du mal, notamment…

_-_Ils nous feront défaut lors des combats ! grogna Ernie.

_-_Pas si on s'organise ! riposta Justin.

_-_Nous pouvons aussi compter sur du renfort, ajouta Ginny.

_-_Il faudrait trouver un moyen de contacter les jumeaux et de les faire venir rapidement, eux et leur Armée… réfléchit Ron.

Anthony leva les mains.

_-_On règle un seul problème à la fois ! pria_-_t_-_il. Pour l'instant c'est la mise à l'abri des Première et Deuxième Années…

_-_Et de la plupart des Troisième ! grommela Ginny.

Hermione soupira :

_-_Anthony et moi mettrons ça au point avec les préfets de Sixième Année….

_-_Quoi ! hurla Ginny. Tu entends ça, Ellie ? Elle veut nous mettre à l'écart…

_-_Il faut des élèves expérimentés dans la Défense contre les forces du Mal, Ginny, fit Ron sur le ton de l'évidence. Les Sixième Année sont très bien placées pour…

_-_La ferme, Ron ! aboya Ginny. Pas question de nous reléguer avec les mioches ! je veux me battre moi !

_-_Tu ne manqueras pas d'action, Ginny, intervint Harry. Goldstein et Hermione ont raison. Il faut des personnes sur qui nous puissions compter pour protéger les plus faibles. Dès qu'ils seront à l'abri, vous pourrez défendre vos positions comme vous le jugerez bon. Il faut que nous sachions qui fait quoi exactement. Et que chacun s'en tienne à son rôle. Nous devons pouvoir compter les uns sur les autres, c'est indispensable.

Il gardait un œil sur McGregor. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se rebellait pas en même temps que Ginny, elle qui affirmait dans ses lettres qu'elle attendait sa majorité proche pour s'engager dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

_-_Nous y travaillons, assura Hermione dans un sourire à son ami. J'ai noté les idées de chacun et j'en ferai une synthèse. Avec tout cela nous avons de quoi organiser une solide défense de Poudlard… que l'attaque vienne des sous_-_sols ou du ciel, ajouta_-_t_-_elle sur un regard sévère à Ron et McGregor. Par contre, il faudra songer également à une alarme… et à des exercices de sécurité. On pourrait les faire passer pour des alertes au feu… afin de ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de… hum… certaines personnes. D'ailleurs, je trouve vraiment la sécurité de cet établissement au_-_dessous de tout… Vous vous rendez compte qu'en presque sept ans, il n'y a jamais eu d'exercice de sécurité dans l'école ? Vous vous souvenez de la panique le jour où Quirrell est arrivé en hurlant qu'un Troll vaquait dans les cachots ?

_-_Comment tu peux le savoir ? grogna Ron. T'étais même pas là…

Hermione lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

_-_Parce que si tout avait été organisé de la meilleure des manières, toi et Harry n'auriez pu échapper à la surveillance des préfets…

_-_Et tu ne serais pas là pour en parler ! acheva Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Je veux juste dire que je ne veux pas que ce genre de chose se reproduise, d'accord ?

_-_Tu as carte blanche ! se hâta d'approuver Harry.

Il leva la séance et remercia ses amis de leur présence. Ils quittèrent les toilettes les uns après les autres pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Il ne resta bientôt que Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Ginny et Ellie que la jeune Weasley retenait.

_-_Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione ! disait_-_elle alors que la Préfète en Chef rangeait lentement son calepin et son crayon. Pas question de nous traiter comme des gamines, pas vrai Ellie ?

McGregor secoua la tête.

_-_Je crois que chacun aura sa part de combats, Ginny, murmura_-_elle. Si jamais l'école est attaquée, il y en aura pour tout le monde…

Ellen se retira vers la porte tandis que Ginny s'en prenait à son frère. Harry la suivit discrètement.

_-_Tout va bien ? demanda_-_t_-_il, conscient de l'inutilité de sa question.

Elle paraissait un peu plus pâle que le matin. Et son sourire n'était que l'ombre de celui qu'elle arborait d'ordinaire.

_-_Tu veux rester avec nous ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore. Tu n'auras pas à faire semblant de ne plus être triste.

_-_J'ai du travail, s'excusa Ellie. A plus tard, Potter.

Elle sortit dans le couloir au moment où Ginny lui criait de l'attendre. La jeune Weasley lança un regard accusateur à Harry, qui se demanda ce qu'il avait encore fait pour mériter pareil traitement, et courut derrière McGregor.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? fit_-_il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

_-_Elle t'en veut parce que tu n'as pas pris sa défense contre nous, se mit à rire Ron.

_-_Entre autre, murmura Hermione. Ron, mon cœur, je crois que j'ai oublié ma plume à papote dans mon bureau… Veux_-_tu aller me la chercher ? Elle est dans le deuxième tiroir à droite…

_-_Tout de suite ? demanda Ron. Tu n'as pas besoin de ta plume dans l'immédiat…

_-_S'il te plait, mon cœur…

Elle lui sourit, caressa la joue du jeune homme et susurra :

_-_Tu es un amour, merci…

Ron se mit à sourire bêtement. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et marcha à reculons vers la porte.

_-_Je te rejoins dans notre salle commune. A tout de suite, mon cœur …

La porte se referma sur Ron, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione baissa la main avec laquelle elle faisait un signe d'au revoir et se tourna résolument vers Harry.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il voulait Dumbledore ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec anxiété.

_-_Me donner de nouvelles de ma tante, répondit Harry quelque peu interdit.

_-_Harry ! je t'en prie ! Ne me mens pas ! Tu sais que c'est inutile !

Harry se sentit rougir aussi vivement que Ron quelques instants plus tôt. Il baissa les yeux. Hermione soupira.

_-_Je m'en doutais ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle à voix basse. Il veut que tu sois son gardien du secret, n'est_-_ce pas… Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire ?

Harry essaya de lui répondre de se mêler de ses affaires. Au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête et se détourna vers les lavabos. Il ouvrait et refermait les robinets. Hermione se tenait toujours derrière lui.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, reprit_-_elle doucement. En protégeant ta tante, c'est toi_-_même que tu protèges…

Harry referma le robinet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il se retourna vers elle.

_-_Je sais ! dit_-_il. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je le fais.

Le visage d'Hermione se détendit légèrement. Elle lui sourit. Oui, il aurait accepté d'être le Gardien du Fidelitas de sa tante sans aucune contrepartie. De la même manière que Pétunia l'avait accepté sous son toit pour lui donner une chance de survivre.

Hermione s'approcha de lui lentement.

_-_Tu penses que c'est ton devoir ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Il secoua la tête.

_-_Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? fut sa seule réponse.

Hermione comprit qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de sa tante. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur.

_-_Nous ne te laisserons pas tomber, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione sur sa joue et la tint dans les siennes.

_-_Je sais, répondit_-_il.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentit apaisé. Il rendit son sourire à Hermione.

Elle lui reprit sa main et prit à nouveau quelque distance.

_-_Tu veux me dire ce qui c'est passé avec Ellie McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_elle alors.

L'air ahuri du jeune Potter faillit la faire rire.

_-_Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, Harry, je ne te croirais pas !

_-_Mais… je t'assure…

_-_Pourquoi Ginny est_-_elle furieuse contre toi, alors ? Et pourquoi Mimi a_-_t_-_elle fait une scène à Ellie quand elle est arrivée ? Cela avait tout de la scène de jalousie, si tu veux mon avis…

_-_Je te le jure, Hermione… Il ne s'est rien passé du tout… Elle était triste et désespérée, et moi j'étais simplement là quand elle est revenue à Poudlard, c'est tout.

Hermione leva un sourcil.

_-_Tu l'as consolée ? se méfia_-_t_-_elle.

_-_J'ai essayé d'être gentil avec elle, avoua Harry, mais tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué pour parler aux filles, Hermione… Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est de la faire pleurer…

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu lui as tapoté le dos ! s'exclama Hermione un peu désabusée.

_-_Non ! s'écria Harry en rougissant. Non ! bien sûr que non ! Je suis stupide mais pas amnésique, tout de même… J'ai préféré me taire plutôt que de dire des bêtises. Elle avait surtout besoin d'une oreille pour y déverser ses malheurs et d'une épaule pour pleurer dessus.

Hermione hocha la tête, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

_-_Ginny sait tout cela ?

_-_Pas par moi, en tout cas…

_-_C'est pour cela qu'elle est furieuse, assura Hermione. Elle aurait aimé que l'un de vous deux lui parle de ce qui s'est passé !

_-_Mais puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé ! insista Harry.

_-_Ce n'est pas l'avis de Mimi… se mit à rire Hermione.

Elle leva la main pour faire taire les dénégations du jeune homme.

_-_Et ce n'est pas le mien non plus, ajouta_-_t_-_elle plus sérieuse… Mais puisque tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parlons pas. Tu as vu Remus ? Comment va_-_t_-_il ?

_-_Aussi bien que possible, répondit Harry très vite.

Il n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de Remus. Hermione ne persévéra pas dans cette voie.

_-_Au fait, et votre soirée à tous les deux ? demanda_-_t_-_il comme la jeune fille s'apprêtait à quitter les toilettes. Elle a eu lieu où finalement, puisque tu ne voulais pas aller chez les Préfets ?

_-_Dans la Salle sur Demande, répondit Hermione.

_-_Dans le labo ?

_-_Non, Harry, je n'ai pas parlé du labo…

Elle sortit, laissant Harry songer que la surprise, finalement, avait peut_-_être été pour Ron.

Elle revint aussitôt :

_-_Tu ne m'as pas dit quand Dumbledore voulait que tu…

Elle fit une grimace pour éviter de parler du sortilège de Fidelitas. Harry haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Hermione entra à nouveau dans les toilettes et s'avança vers lui.

_-_Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry… tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire qu'à accepter le secret du lieu de résidence de ta tante et à le taire…

Harry pâlit soudain. Il retint brusquement Hermione par le bras.

_-_Mais si Voldemort trouvait ce secret dans mes pensées ! haleta_-_t_-_il soudain.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_Tu penses bien que Dumbledore a pensé à cela… dit_-_elle. Seul le Gardien peut révéler le secret qu'il garde. Et de sa propre volonté… Si Voldemort fouillait dans ton esprit pour le trouver _-_et il faudrait déjà qu'il sache le trouver là !_-_ il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité : il faudrait que tu le lui donnes de ton plein gré, même en esprit…

Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_Veux_-_tu que je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore te fasse appeler ? demanda Hermione avec sollicitude.

_-_Retourne auprès de Ron, sourit Harry. Il doit trépigner d'impatience…

_-_Il comprendrait… Il comprend plus de choses qu'on ne le croit, tu sais, Harry.

Elle retourna vers la porte. Et avant de la refermer sur elle, elle dit : "Si tu as besoin de nous…"Harry hocha la tête. Plus tard peut_-_être, quand il aurait affronté l'aigreur et la peur de sa tante, peut_-_être, il chercherait près d'eux l'appui d'une présence réconfortante.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 116

_Cornedrue__ : ah... encore un chapitre pleins de réponses qui ne font que provoquer encore plus de questions... mais au moins, on sait ce qu'harry a dans la tête et dans le coeur. _Oui là c'est clair pour tout le monde, enfin… presque**_… reste plus qu'a espérer que dans le prochain chapitre, on saura ce que l'adorable peste, qui ira mieux je l'espère, a elle aussi dans la tete... et ca avancera... peut-etre..._** Ce qu'elle a dans la tête, c'est pas très réjouissant…

**_Vert_****_ : en ce moment même le chapitre le plus sinistre que tu puisses écrire, c'est que du bonheur, je me suis couchée hier (…enfin ce matin à minuit passé ;-) après avoir lu le chapitre 36, et c'est tout juste si j'avais pas le sourire aux lèvres…_**C'est perturbant pas vrai… **_Nan c'est bien écrit, y'a pas à dire… La seule qui me dérange parfois c'est des problèmes d'aération lol ! Tes paragraphes font un peu pavé, et c'est chiant à lire… Pourtant je fais attention…je relis et je saute des lignes… Pis bon je voudrais pas dire que des compliments ou tu pourras plus rentrer dans tes chaussettes !_** ni dans mes chapeaux…lol !  
**_Roudoudou_****_ : Snif ! Que d'émotion dans ces 2 derniers chapitres ! Entre le retour d'Ellie et la visite de Harry à Rémus... Heureusement que j'avais prévu les mouchoirs pour lire tout ça ! _**MDR ! **_Mais le pauvre Harry est tellement heureux du retour de sa dulcinée qu'il en oubli de l'informer de la réunion d'état-major du samedi matin. Il a peut-être tout zappé en fait !_** C'est possible, il n'avait pas toute sa tête avec lui…  
Je disais donc, le 37ème chapitre... enfin, plutôt le 116ème chapitre. Et pour commencer, la petite entrevue Malfoy JR et Nott Jr. Je crois que Malfoy tourne en rond en essayant de ralier Nott à sa cause. Même si Nott n'est pas pro_-_Harry, je le pense pas pro_-_Voldemort. Mais en attendant, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il cherche à se montrer et à crier sous tous les toits qu'il n'est pas comme son père, qu'il est plutôt tout le contraire et tout le tralala. Il n'a jamais aimé se faire remarquer. Il préfère rester dans l'ombre. Bon, je crois que je vais pas continuer sur Nott longtemps, sinon je risque de finir par faire son entière psychologie et je crois que j'y serais encore dans 3 mois. Surtout que si j'en crois mon expérience, monsieur Nott Jr ne va pas cesser de faire couler de l'encre…


	39. Chapitre 118 : Le gardien du Secret

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 118**

**Le Gardien du Secret**

…

Harry passa l'après_-_midi dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, à attendre qu'on vînt le chercher. Il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione et l'air compatissant de Ron. Harry avait fini par le mettre dans la confidence, au sujet du Fidélitas, devant son inquiétude à son égard.

Le jeune Weasley avait été impressionné. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis il lui avait tapé sur l'épaule, s'était raclé la gorge et avait fait semblant de se plonger dans son livre de cours. Harry cependant savait qu'il le regardait souvent à la dérobée, comme pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Cela le faisait sourire, d'ailleurs. Comment Ron pouvait_-_il suivre sa lecture, tenir la main d'Hermione à côté de lui et surveiller les états d'âme de son meilleur ami ? Lui était bien incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce fût. D'un côté, il n'entendait que les gloussements des filles de Septième Année qui admirait pour la centième fois au moins la bague de Susan, que Justin lui avait donnée le matin même. Une magnifique bague de fiançailles, qui était dans la famille Finch_-_Fletchey depuis des générations.

De l'autre, il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas lever à tout moment les yeux vers la table au fond de la salle, où Ginny et Luna donnaient à McGregor les cours qu'elles avaient pris à sa place durant son absence. Il savait qu'Hermione avait prêté sa plume à papote pour que les deux jeunes filles pussent recopier les leçons qu'Ellie avait manquées. Toute l'après_-_midi, McGregor resta là, à se mettre à jour dans ses devoirs. Et quand elle quitta la pièce, il n'osa pas l'appeler, ni la suivre dans le couloir. Ses amies Serpentard l'entouraient. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

…

La Salle Commune se vidait peu à peu. La fin de l'après_-_midi approchait à grands pas et le Professeur Dumbledore ne l'avait toujours pas fait appeler. Un secret espoir commença à naître, que le Professeur avait changé d'avis ; que sa tante avait catégoriquement refusé de l'avoir pour Gardien du Secret ; qu'ils avaient brutalement disparus, elle et Duddley, de la surface de la terre…Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il eut une furieuse envie de voir Remus. Mais il ne pouvait quitter le château, alors qu'à tout moment on pouvait venir le chercher. Il lui fallait pourtant sortir de cette salle étouffante et terriblement vide à présent qu'Ellen n'y était plus. Il savait que Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec une inquiétude renouvelée. Il se força à se calmer. Il ferma ses livres lentement et les confia à Hermione sur un sourire.

_-_Je serais dans les jardins, dit_-_il. Au cas où on me ferait chercher.

Ron essaya un pauvre sourire.

_-_Dame Agnès ? tenta_-_t_-_il de se moquer.

Pourquoi pas ? songea Harry. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait fait la conversation avec la Dame Grise. Il rendit son sourire à Ron tandis qu'Hermione lui conseillait de prendre son manteau pour sortir dans la fraîcheur de la fin d'après_-_midi.

…

La Dame Grise n'était pas là. Ni Sir Nicholas. Aucun fantôme ne croisa dans les parages des jardins durant toute l'heure qu'il passa seul à observer tomber la nuit. Hermione vint le chercher alors que les premières étoiles s'allumaient. Il la suivit en silence et lui serra simplement la main quand elle le quitta au pied du Grand Escalier.

Harry monta lentement les marches jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall l'attendait, un peu tendue. Fumseck s'agita sur son perchoir. Il s'envola jusqu'au poignet du jeune homme qui interrogea le professeur de Métamorphoses du regard.

_-_Je vous attendrais, Harry, chuchota_-_t_-_elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se sentir aspiré dans un battement d'ailes du phénix.

…

Mondingus Fletcher observait le filet de café qui coulait du bec de la cafetière dans la tasse en porcelaine.

_-_Ça ira comme cela ? demanda Arabella Figg.

_-_J'aimerais mieux un café irlandais… bougonna le vieux Ding dans sa barbe.

_-_Je n'ai pas d'alcool chez moi. Et tu sais bien que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, Mondingus ! Rappela Mrs Figg sur un ton sévère.

Mondingus grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles. En face de lui, Tonks prit sa tête à deux mains.

_-_Encore un peu de café, Nymphadora ? Tant qu'il est encore chaud ? Proposa Mrs Figg avec amabilité.

_-_Volontiers, bailla Tonks en poussant sa tasse vers la vieille dame.

Mrs Figg sourit à la jeune femme.

_-_Mauvaise journée ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec sollicitude.

_-_Horrible ! répondit Mondingus Fletcher à la place de Tonks. Par Merlin ! La vieille est totalement foldingue, c'est un fait. Mais le gamin ! le gamin ! je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de lui envoyer un Silencio en pleine poire !

_-_Moi, Ding ! fit Tonks… C'est moi qui t'ai empêché d'envoyer quoi que ce soit à la figure de ce sale môme moldu…

_-_Vous n'exagérez pas un tout petit peu, tous le deux ? se mit à rire Arabella Figg Je les supporte bien depuis seize ans, moi…

_-_Pas de si près, Bella ! la contredit Fletcher. Pas de si près…!

Tonks secoua la tête. Elle avala son café avec une grimace. Arabella Figg la contempla avec affection.

_-_Ils te font travailler dur, mon petit…

_-_C'est pas ça, Arabella… C'est juste que les obsèques de Quentin avant_-_hier et escorter ces deux_-_là aujourd'hui c'est vraiment trop pour moi. J'ai présumé de mes forces…

_-_Surtout après la nuit de lundi à mardi, grogna Mondingus Fletcher. Tu te sens mieux ? C'était quoi ce qu'il t'a balancé, cette ordure de Malefoy ?

Tonks releva la tête, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Mondingus, mais s'écria :

_-_Harry ! Te voilà !

_-_Déjà ? s'écria Mondingus Fletcher en se tournant vers la porte de la cuisine.

Harry se tenait en effet devant la porte de la cuisine, Fumseck sur le poing. Il fit un signe de la main et un sourire incertain. Il avança d'un pas, hésita, chancela. Le phénix s'évapora. Mrs Figg posa vivement la cafetière sur la table tandis que Mondingus Fletcher se levait prestement pour retenir le jeune homme.

Harry le remercia. Il détestait vraiment les voyages instantanés. Ils avaient sur lui un effet désastreux. Le vieil homme se mit à rire. Il donna deux vigoureuses tapes sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_Ces jeunes ! Aucune résistance ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Il avait l'œil moins terne que d'ordinaire, sembla_-_t_-_il à Harry. Et s'il empestait encore le mauvais tabac, il n'émanait plus de lui cette vague odeur d'alcool frelaté.

_-_Bonsoir Mrs Figg, dit Harry.

Elle, par contre, sentait toujours le chou. A moins que ce ne fût la pièce qui était imprégnée de cette odeur.

_-_Vous pouvez me dire où nous sommes ? demanda enfin Harry.

_-_Chez moi, répondit fièrement Mrs Figg.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Ce n'était pas la cuisine de Mrs Figg. Il la connaissait parfaitement pourtant. Il y avait passé de nombreuses journées, lorsque son oncle et sa tante sortaient et qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas sa présence. Ce qui arrivait en fait chaque fois qu'ils sortaient.

_-_Chez moi, répéta Mrs Figg en riant. Mon vrai chez moi. Pas celui que m'a procuré Albus, il y a vingt ans, quand il m'a demandé d'exercer cette mission de surveillance à Privet Drive… Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis seize ans, mais j'ai réussi à lui redonner un petit coup de neuf. Molly m'a bien aidé, je dois le dire… Dans quelques jours, on aura l'impression qu'on a toujours vécu ici… Assieds_-_toi donc, Harry. Albus ne va pas tarder à t'appeler. Il est avec eux dans la chambre d'amis. Tu veux du thé ? Du café ? Manger ?

Harry déclina toutes les offres. Il s'assit cependant en face de Tonks. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les Dursley… du moins pas encore.

_-_Ça va ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Tonks. Tu as des nouvelles de Charlie ?

Tonks passa la main dans ses cheveux rouges. Un sourire éclaira son visage fatigué.

_-_Il sera bientôt de retour, assura_-_t_-_elle avec confiance.

_-_Mouais ! douta Mondingus. Pas pressé de revenir, tout de même…

_-_Mondingus… menaça doucement Mrs Figg.

_-_Il veut revenir avec la moto d'Hagrid, commença la jeune femme… Heu… de Sirius… enfin…

_-_Avec **_ma_** moto, précisa Harry dans un sourire grimaçant. Et alors ?

_-_Il n'est pas assez remis pour faire le voyage dans ces conditions, fit Tonks en haussant les épaules.

_-_C'est ce que je disais… continua Ding, le nez dans sa tasse de café presque froid à présent. Si j'avais une petite comme toi qui m'attende au pays, me dépêcherais de rentrer…

Arabella et Tonks le regardèrent du même air vipérin. Il reposa sa tasse sur la table sans paraître s'en rendre compte.

_-_Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait personne qui lui tournait autour, là_-_bas, en France… Il faut se méfier des sorcières françaises… Moi, il m'est arrivé une aventure, quand j'étais jeune… Je me souviens… Aïe ! tu te sens bien Bella ?

_-_Beaucoup mieux maintenant ! répliqua Arabella Figg en reposant une cuillère en bois sur l'évier.

Dans un bruissement de tissu, Albus Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Il fit un signe à Harry qui le rejoignit aussitôt. Le vieux mage plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_Tu es prêt ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu peux encore renoncer, Harry…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_C'est à moi de le faire, dit_-_il.

…

Dumbledore lui montra le chemin. Il le suivit dans le couloir, passa devant le salon, où les chats de Mrs Figg prenaient possession de leur nouveau territoire. Ils montèrent à l'étage et Dumbledore désigna la porte de la chambre. Harry l'ouvrit avec appréhension.

Pétunia et Duddley se tenaient assis sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Lorsqu'elle vit son neveu, le visage de Pétunia se durcit. L'égarement fit place à la colère. Elle eut une moue dégoûtée. Duddley se mit à gémir et se cacha entre les bras de sa mère. Il portait encore le bras en écharpe et une attelle à la jambe. Harry sourit. Pétunia n'avait sans doute pas voulu qu'un guérisseur touchât à son Duddy chéri. Il lui vint à l'esprit, à les voir aussi terrorisés et à la fois pleins de rancœur et d'hostilité, que c'était le spectacle navrant qu'ils avaient offerts à Ellen McGregor.

Ses pensées, une seconde, s'envolèrent vers Ellen. La colère qu'il était prêt à ressentir retomba aussitôt. Il désigna la jambe et le bras de Duddley.

_-_Les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire pour lui ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je ne veux pas que ces charlatans touchent à mon Duddy ! cracha Pétunia avec hargne.

Harry haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour son Duddy. De toutes façons, il aurait du repos forcé durant quelque temps.

Dumbledore s'avança dans son dos. Le magicien posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et le maintint face à sa tante et son cousin.

_-_J'ai ensorcelé la maison cet après_-_midi, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Le sortilège du Fidelitas est en place. Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour l'activer.

Le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine à grands coups réguliers. Pétunia serra un peu plus son fils contre elle.

_-_Harry Potter, reprit Dumbledore, acceptes_-_tu de ton plein gré de prendre le secret du lieu de résidence de Pétunia et Duddley Dursley ?

_-_Je l'accepte, dit Harry d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas, à sa propre surprise.

_-_Pétunia et Duddley Dursley, acceptez_-_vous de votre plein gré de confier le secret du lieu de votre résidence à Harry Potter ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, interminables. Puis Pétunia dit d'une voix éteinte :

_-_Je l'accepte.

Duddley hocha la tête plusieurs fois, très vite.

_-_Moi aussi… murmura_-_t_-_il, apeuré.

Dumbledore reprit :

_-_Nous sommes ici, à St. Nectan's Glen, à Tintagel, lieu où résident Pétunia et Duddley Dursley. Désormais personne ne pourra les trouver que par la volonté de leur gardien.

Il y eut soudain un moment de flou _-_quelques secondes à peine_-_ qui cessa tout aussi brusquement. Harry avait frissonné comme lors d'un sortilège de Désillusion. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur.

_-_C'est tout ? demanda_-_t_-_il, presque étonné.

Dumbledore sourit.

_-_En ce qui te concerne, oui, c'est tout… Le sortilège de Fidelitas est actif dès cet instant. Ta tante est sous ta protection, comme tu as été sous la sienne pendant seize ans…

Harry fit une moue et malgré lui ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage déformé de ressentiment de sa tante.

_-_Reste à espérer que cela ne durera pas seize années de plus… murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire amer.

L'air paniqué de Duddley ne lui procura aucune satisfaction.

_-_Puis_-_je retourner à Poudlard, maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Va m'attendre avec Arabella, proposa_-_t_-_il. J'ai encore quelques recommandations et rappels à faire à ta tante, et à ton cousin, avant de rentrer…

Il sembla à Harry qu'une lueur un peu plus dure incendia le regard du directeur. Le jeune homme se tourna une dernière fois vers Pétunia et Duddley.

_-_Adieu, dit_-_il.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard de plus.

Il referma la porte sur son dos et s'y appuya une minute ou deux, le temps de reprendre une respiration moins rapide. Pétunia goûtait_-_elle toute l'ironie de la situation, au moment même où ils croyaient être débarrassés l'un de l'autre pour toujours ? Il redescendit lentement au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Dans le couloir, Pompon se retourna, les babines retroussées dans un feulement d'avertissement. Il reconnut Harry et le laissa passer avec un miaulement.

_-_Et oui, mon vieux, fit Harry qui s'arrêta pour le caresser. Je sais, c'est pas drôle… Si tu veux un conseil, montre à Duddley que tu es le maître chez toi dès le départ…

Pompon émit un grognement dubitatif et lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine. Mrs Figg était seule. Mondingus et Tonks étaient partis. Harry s'approcha de la vieille dame.

_-_Tu ne veux vraiment pas une tasse de thé ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Il se pencha vers la joue ridée d'Arabella Figg et déposa un baiser dessus.

_-_Merci, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle sourit, émue et passa sa vieille main dans les cheveux rebelles du jeune homme.

_-_Tu étais un si petit garçon, dit_-_elle à voix basse elle aussi… Et tu courrais si vite… Pompon n'arrivait pas à te suivre…

Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, soupira :

_-_Ca ne nous rajeunit pas tout ça, hein… ?

Puis elle se détourna en toussotant, appela ses chats et cogna leurs gamelles les unes contre les autres. Harry la vit essuyer ses yeux d'un geste furtif.

_-_Bon ! Avec tout ça, je sais toujours pas ce que je vais leur faire à souper à ces deux cocos…

Le Professeur Dumbledore rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Il salua Mrs Figg qui se déclara heureuse de lui rendre service. Le Professeur appela Fumseck à voix basse et le phénix apparut aussitôt.

_-_Dans mon bureau, Fumseck… A propos, et avant de partir, veux_-_tu nous dire, Harry, où se trouvent ta tante et ton cousin ?

Harry le regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis il comprit.

_-_Oh ! bien sûr Professeur !

Il répéta l'adresse qu'avait donnée le Professeur Dumbledore. Mrs Figg le remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna à ses casseroles.

Fumseck se posa sur la main d'Harry et celui_-_ci refit le voyage à l'envers. Il se tint sur ses gardes cette fois et n'eut pas besoin du bras de McGonagall qui se tendait vers lui.

_-_Tout va bien ? demanda le Professeur McGonagall avec inquiétude.

Harry hocha la tête. Le bureau de Dumbledore tournait un peu, mais il savait que ce n'était pas là le sens de la question de Minerva. Elle lui fit un sourire soulagé.

_-_Tout s'est bien passé ? insista_-_t_-_elle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je… j'ai cru que … cette femme avait encore fait quelque scandale…

Dumbledore apparut à ce moment dans son bureau. Il se mit à rire.

_-_Elle n'a pas osé, dit_-_il. Je lui ai rappelé quelques petites choses qu'elle me paraissait avoir oubliées…

_-_Comme ? interrogea McGonagall un sourcil levé.

Dumbledore haussa une épaule :

_-_ Hé bien… Quand elle a accepté Harry chez elle, elle a assuré sa survie, c'est un fait. Mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Elle savait qu'un jour elle serait à nouveau confrontée au monde des sorciers. Quoi qu'elle fasse pour l'en empêcher !

_-_C'est pourtant la politique que vous avez vous_-_même employé avec moi, Professeur, répondit Harry. Vous aussi m'avez tenu dans l'ignorance… Et je suis sûr que vous ne m'avez pas encore tout dit, en ce qui me concerne.

McGonagall s'agita un peu. Dumbledore lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir. Harry continua.

_-_Remus prétend que certaines questions méritent qu'on trouve les réponses tout seul… Vous croyez aussi que je dois trouver seul la réponse que je dois faire à Voldemort ?

Dumbledore fit le tour de son bureau et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Fumseck retourna à son perchoir.

_-_Tom et moi avons commis la même erreur, Harry, murmura le directeur. Nous t'avons sous_-_estimé… Lui par orgueil et dédain, moi par crainte de te mettre en danger un peu trop tôt…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Harry fixa son regard sur le dos du vieil homme. Il fut ramené quelques dix_-_huit mois plus tôt, dans ce même bureau, au moment où il hurlait sa colère et sa douleur.

_-_Voldemort a commis des erreurs par ignorance, Professeur… reprit Harry d'une voix étrangement froide. Mais vous, est_-_ce parce que vous en savez trop ?

Et comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas il continua :

_-_Vous ne me faites toujours pas confiance, Professeur ? Vous croyez que je vais prendre peur ? Que je vais renoncer à me battre contre Voldemort ?

Le directeur se retourna lentement. Il rencontra le regard inquiet de Minerva McGonagall. Il se taisait toujours.

_-_Voldemort et moi sommes liés, à la vie à la mort… continua Harry. Il y a longtemps que je le sais. Je ne dirais pas que cela ne me fait pas peur, ce ne serait pas vrai. Mais je l'ai accepté. De toutes façons, nous ne devrions plus appartenir à ce monde depuis seize ans… Ni lui, ni moi…

Minerva McGonagall frissonna. Elle observait Dumbledore.

_-_Albus, dit_-_elle à voix basse. Je crois que Potter attend une réponse.

Dumbledore quitta la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha d'Harry.

_-_Il y a seize ans, l'amour de ta mère t'a ramené à la vie, dit le vieil homme. Il y a seize ans, Voldemort a échappé à la mort. Aujourd'hui, tu es plus fort que tu ne l'aurais été si rien n'était arrivé. Aujourd'hui, Tom en est au même point qu'il y a seize ans. J'ignore si tu pourras le combattre et en sortir indemne. Je t'ai donné tous les moyens que j'avais en ma possession pour t'aider à le faire. J'espère n'avoir pas commis trop d'erreurs irréparables. J'espère que tu portes en toi assez de lumière pour éclairer les ténèbres de Voldemort. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je le ferais à ta place, si je le pouvais. Mais ni moi ni personne ne le peut… Aucun pouvoir de mort ne peut vaincre Tom.

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Dumbledore se rapprocha davantage.

_-_Harry, reprit_-_il. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi… Chaque jour qui passe, tu me prouves que j'ai eu raison de croire en toi.

Minerva McGonagall s'avança à côté de Dumbledore. Elle sourit à Harry.

_-_Je suis sûre que vous serez le plus grand chasseur de mages noirs de tous les temps, Potter… dit_-_elle d'une voix émue.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

_-_Vous m'avez promis de m'aider à le devenir, lui rappela_-_t_-_il sur un ton un peu éteint.

Il releva la tête vers Dumbledore.

_-_Je suppose que vous ignorez aussi de quelle manière je pourrais finalement vaincre Voldemort…

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

_-_A moins que vous ne vouliez que je trouve la réponse moi_-_même… reprit Harry.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Dumbledore. Il marcha vers la porte et salua les deux professeurs. Il descendit l'escalier en vis jusqu'au couloir. Ron et Hermione devaient l'attendre impatiemment. En effet, ils étaient là, à faire les cent pas devant la gargouille. Ils l'encadrèrent aussitôt.

_-_Tout va bien ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

_-_Comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'entendre confirmer qu'il n'en a plus pour très longtemps à vivre… murmura Harry.

Ron pâlit.

_-_Le labo pour une conversation privée ? questionna Hermione.

_-_Le labo, acquiesça Harry.

Non qu'il eût réellement envie de parler de son entretien avec Dumbledore, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle avec tout ce monde autour de lui.

Hermione referma la porte sur elle.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Ca c'est mal passé ?

_-_Avec ma tante ? Non… enfin… Ca c'est passé ni mal ni bien… Ca c'est passé, c'est tout.

Harry passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_-_J'ai voulu forcer Dumbledore à me dire ce qu'il savait et qu'il ne m'avait pas encore dit… reprit_-_il avant de se taire et de se concentrer sur ses ongles.

Ron toussota.

_-_A propos de ta prochaine rencontre avec Jedusor ? s'étrangla_-_t_-_il.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Et alors ? fit Ron, presque aphone.

_-_Je ne sais pas grand_-_chose de plus, avoua Harry. Vous vous souvenez de notre conversation, le jour où nous sommes revenus du Chemin de Traverse avec Neville ?

Ron frotta ses cheveux courts, d'un geste nerveux. Hermione tordit sa bouche et mordit ses lèvres. Ils se souvenaient parfaitement des paroles échangées alors qu'Harry leur apprenait l'existence de la prophétie et qu'ils présumaient de ses interprétations possibles. Harry leur avait dit sans s'émouvoir qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour vaincre Voldemort.

Hermione pencha sa tête vers celle de leur ami.

_-_Il t'a dit clairement que tu ne pouvais vaincre Voldemort sans y laisser la vie ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Il n'a rien dit du tout, soupira Harry. Il a juste dit que ça pouvait arriver… et quand Dumbledore dit que cela **_peut arriver_**…

Ron était livide, Hermione silencieuse. Elle se leva soudain et se mit à marcher dans la pièce de long en large.

_-_De toutes façons, on en est tous au même point, n'est_-_ce pas… Nous savons tous que nous ne passerons pas au travers de la tempête. Ni toi, ni moi, ni personne… Nous espérons tous que nous souffrirons le moins possible. Mais il est possible que les morts ne soient pas les plus à plaindre…. Je comprends que l'échéance qui se rapproche t'inquiète, Harry. Je comprends que tu aies peur. J'ai très peur aussi. Et Ron a peur aussi…

Le jeune Weasley leva les yeux vers elle. Elle lui tendit les bras. Il quitta sa place pour se rendre auprès d'elle et la prendre dans les siens. Il la serra contre lui.

_-_Elle a raison, tu sais, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais on n'y peut pas grand_-_chose, pas vrai… à part nous préparer tant que nous avons du répit.

Un répit. Un sursit. Quelques jours ou quelques semaines qui feraient la différence. Harry leur sourit.

_-_Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser éliminer comme ça… dit_-_il sur un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être naturel.

_-_Nous non plus ! déclara Ron.

_-_Vigilance constante ! s'exclama Hermione dans un rire nerveux.

_-_Oui, renchérit Harry. Et à propos…

_-_Tu veux qu'on surveille Nott ? proposa Ron d'un air inspiré.

_-_Nott ? fit Harry étonné…

_-_Hé bien oui ! Nott ! s'exclama Ron. Tu as bien vu ce matin comme il a arraché l'avis de recherche de Malefoy…

Harry leva l'index. Bien sûr, Ron ne savait pas ce que Nott avait murmuré à McGregor. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la scène qu'il avait surprise entre le jeune homme et Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait eu que McGregor en tête ces derniers jours. Il avait failli oublier le reste. Il fit signe à ses amis de le rejoindre autour de la table. Il leur raconta la discussion entre Nott et Drago, ainsi que les réactions des deux Serpentard. Il leur répéta également les paroles du jeune homme à McGregor le matin même. Ron comprit qu'il avait mal interprété la situation et fronça les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il compte faire contre Lucius Malefoy en étant à Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec évidence.

_-_Il espère peut_-_être le prendre en chasse à Noël, hésita Harry.

_-_Il pense peut_-_être que Drago est en relation avec son père, lui répondit Hermione. Il va sans doute le surveiller pour en savoir plus…

_-_Malefoy ne va pas pouvoir faire un pas hors de ses quartiers sans une kyrielle de casseroles aux fesses, murmura Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se leva.

_-_On va manger ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Ensuite j'irai faire un tour dans les jardins… Je demanderai à Dame Agnes des nouvelles du Conseil des Fantômes… J'ai comme l'impression qu'eux aussi ont Drago Malefoy à l'œil.

Il frissonna au souvenir de cette sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentie lorsque le Baron lui avait traversé le corps. Ron fit une grimace.

_-_Berk ! fit_-_il.

Il entraîna Hermione vers la porte. Harry les suivit. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle. Harry prit place en face de Neville. Celui_-_ci sourit devant l'air songeur de son ami.

_-_A qui penses_-_tu ? demanda le jeune Londubat sur un clin d'œil.

_-_A quoi ! corrigea Harry. Je me demande ce que ma tante et mon cousin auront mangé ce soir…

Ses pensées s'envolèrent un instant vers Mrs Figg et ses chats. Il avait vécu des années près de cette femme sans se rendre compte qu'elle était une amie. Il songea à ses mots dans cette cuisine qui sentait le chou. "Tu étais un si petit garçon, et tu courais si vite…" Il lui sembla bien loin ce temps où il était un petit garçon ignorant du monde des sorciers. Bien loin en effet ce temps où son seul souci était d'échapper à Duddley et sa bande de brutes.

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Presque malgré lui. Nott était à sa place en bout de table. Crabbe paraissait toujours aussi accablé. Il avait repris sa place à côté de Malefoy, qui présidait avec davantage de morgue encore que d'habitude. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla à Harry. Il tourna un peu plus les yeux vers le groupe des adversaires de Malefoy. McGregor faisait régner l'ordre avec son impétuosité coutumière. Le geste un peu plus brusque, un peu plus sec, un peu plus las que d'ordinaire, peut_-_être.

_-_Elle a l'air d'aller mieux… lui souffla Hermione à l'oreille.

Harry sentit son visage chauffer un peu. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils voient ses larmes et sa peine… répondit_-_il. Ce doit être difficile pour elle.

_-_Pourquoi ne vas_-_tu pas lui dire que tu es là pour elle ? suggéra Hermione. Elle sera là tout à l'heure dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Je l'ai entendue le dire à Ginny.

_-_Et moi, je serai avec Dame Agnes, Hermione, rappela doucement Harry. Il faut penser à nos priorités. Et puis…

Il jeta un dernier regard à la table des Serpentard.

_-_Et puis, reprit_-_il en revenant à Hermione, elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Elle est très entourée. Ses amis ne la quittent pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux. Il essaya de ne pas rougir.

_-_Comme tu veux Harry… dit_-_elle. C'est toi qui vois si cela en vaut la peine.

Elle lui sourit. Ron se pencha vers leur ami, par_-_dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa au passage, s'attirant quelques ricanements de la part de Seamus.

_-_Hé Harry ! fit Ron. Colin demande s'il peut venir s'entraîner à prendre des photos durant le prochain entraînement de demain ? Il dit qu'il a l'autorisation de McGo….

_-_Quoi ? J'en sais rien ! répondit Harry.

_-_Dis_-_lui qu'il a trois autres équipes à perturber avec ses photos ! conseilla Neville.

_-_Dis_-_lui de se présenter sur le terrain à l'heure de l'entraînement, proposa Hermione. Harry verra comment ça se passe et il donnera sa réponse ensuite…

_-_On a peut_-_être notre mot à dire, Trésor… l'interrompit Ron.

_-_Si tu me laissais finir, mon cœur ? Harry donnera sa réponse ensuite, quand il aura consulté les joueurs… Voilà, tu es content ?

_-_C'est peut_-_être à Harry de décider, grogna Seamus.

_-_Oui, acquiesça Hermione. Il décidera si cela entre dans ses priorités…

Harry lui fit une grimace. Il se plongea dans son assiette. Son estomac noué toute la journée commençait à trouver le temps long.

_-_Ma priorité, dit_-_il, c'est de manger, pour l'instant… Ensuite, nous verrons…

Ensuite, il penserait à un million de choses pour oublier sa tante et son cousin ; que Dumbledore craignait pour sa vie ; oublier surtout qu'il ne pouvait demander à Ellen de revivre pour lui ce qu'elle venait de vivre pour son frère.

* * *

RAR du chap 117 :

**_Ayako_****_ : Alors j'adôre la rivalité entre Nott et Ellie, je sens que les prochain chapitre vont être divertissants sur ce point imagine Nott et Ellie se battre tels des chifonniers, tandis que Draco, mi gêné mi flatté déclare "ne vous battez pas pour moi les gars..." phrase qu'il aurait mieux fait de taire, il le comprendra à ses dépens_** hahahahha ! L'image serait curieuse, en effet… **_Sinon il me semble que l'organisation des défenses est pour l'instant un vrai chaos... pauv Hermione... je sens la migraine poindre à l'horizon..._** C'est un défi pour notre Hermione ! Elle le relèvera ! comme toujours… et elle va se faire aider quand même…  
**_Et Harry va-t-il enfin comprendre les vertu de ne pas tout garder pour soi? Ca fait tellement du bien de se confier/ se plaindre à autrui _**oui mais ça se commande pas…

**_craup_****_ : J'adore ta façon d'écrire un slash_**. Heu… pourquoi tu dis ça ? **_Par contre, les raisons des hésitations d'Harry sont de plus en plus obscures, mais, bon, s'il n'hésitait plus ton roman serait vite fini, n'est-ce pas?_** Et puis si Harry Potter était un garçon de décisions rapides, il n'y aurait pas 7 tomes non plus. Et puis il ne s'agit plus d'hésitations. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'on est prêt à les assumer…

**_Lyane_****_ : Nott m'a l'air bien remonté contre Lucius, j'ai hâte de voir comment ça va tourner. _**Oui, il va falloir compter avec l'inconnue Nott à présent… **_De même pour le gardiennage du secret (je sais pas trop si ça se dit...). _**Harry gardien du secret de sa tante… c'est ironique n'est_-_ce pas… **_Bien contente d'avoir revu Remus, il va pas trop mal apparement. _**Ça peut aller en effet… **_Et je trouve que Ellie et Harry sont trop choux tous les deux. Ils commencent à se rapprocher un peu (j'ai bien dit un peu!)_**. il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation…


	40. Chapitre 119 : Réactions en cha

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

Désolée pour le retard, était injoignable hier soir… pour le coup vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui… un maintenant et un autre ce soir… si j'arrive à me connecter…

* * *

**Chapitre 119**

**Réactions en Chaîne**

…

Le temps reprit son cours inexorable dès le lundi matin. Les heures s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres sans laisser à quiconque l'occasion d'échapper à l'engrenage des cours et des devoirs, des entraînements et des séances du club de duel, des leçons de rattrapage et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans baguette…

Les priorités d'Harry étaient très simples : suivre ses cours, donner les siens, se concentrer sur ce qu'il était en train de faire sur le moment. Il n'avait que peu de temps à consacrer à Dame Agnes et ses comptes rendus du Conseil des Fantômes. Peu de temps aussi pour ses rêveries solitaires dans les jardins. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers Ellen dès qu'il les laissait lui échapper. Il la voyait de jour en jour reprendre son rôle de Préfète et sa place parmi ses camarades. Sa voix résonnait plus souvent dans les couloirs et dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

Il la croisait parfois sur le seuil de la salle commune, alors qu'elle la quittait pour aller effectuer sa retenue chez Rogue. Elle lui devait ses trois jours d'absence, et dès la semaine de son retour, elle fut à nouveau convoquée chez son directeur de Maison en compagnie de Malefoy. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé les provocations, malgré les réticences de ses camarades depuis le dernier article de la Gazette sur son père.

Au contraire, il semblait que l'air abattu de Crabbe et Goyle, le mutisme de Nott, lui donnaient de nouvelles raisons de se montrer acerbe et méprisant envers leurs adversaires. Sous prétexte de les conforter, ce n'étaient qu'allusions à la grandeur du sacrifice de leurs pères, à la justesse de leur action.Plusieurs fois, McGregor avait été sur le point de lever sa baguette sur Drago, devant témoins. Chaque fois, Ginny, ou Bobbins, ou un autre de ses camarades Serpentard, l'en avait empêchée. Elle reprenait alors pour quelques heures son visage des mauvais jours et ses yeux l'éclat sombre du chagrin et de la colère.

Harry ne pouvait rien pour elle. Elle était toujours soit trop entourée, soit enfermée dans son dortoir, à ruminer son ressentiment. Il l'avait abordée, dans un couloir, une ou deux fois en une quinzaine de jours pour lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle lui avait répondu que oui, qu'elle allait le mieux du monde et qu'elle le remerciait de sa sollicitude. Il avait fait semblant de la croire. On l'avait appelée et lui avait dû rejoindre ses amis. Il la voyait chaque fois qu'il réunissait l'état_-_major dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ron lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'il le réunissait souvent, depuis quelques temps, l'état_-_major, et que cela allait finir par attirer l'attention.

Elle n'avait pas manqué une séance. Bien au contraire, elle était la première arrivée et la dernière partie, la plus vindicative aussi.La plus dure dans les sortilèges à employer. La plus pointilleuse dans l'élaboration des plans de surveillance et de défense. Harry avait même craint qu'elle ne se joignît à Ginny pour réclamer également le droit de monter à l'assaut. Il avait assisté au club de duel dont elles étaient les animatrices. Il n'y avait rien trouvé à redire et avait préféré soutenir Neville dont le cours avait lieu en même temps avec les Troisième Année. La priorité, dans ce cas, était la défense des plus vulnérables. Ellen n'était en rien vulnérable, sauf en ce qui concernait les attaques verbales de Malefoy.

Elle n'apostrophait plus Harry dans les couloirs. Ses moqueries sonnaient faux. Et quand son regard de bronze se posait sur lui, il n'y voyait plus cet éclat frondeur qui l'horripilait, mais un immense désarroi.Elle était gênée sans doute, de lui avoir laissé voir sa faiblesse, à présent que l'émotion des premiers jours s'estompait.Il craignait de raviver chez elle la douleur de ces moments. Et il savait que lui répéter de se tenir éloignée de Malefoy était inutile.

Il gardait cependant dans son cœur le souvenir de son retour, et de ces instants trop courts où il l'avait à peine tenue dans ses bras. Il avait beau se dire que c'était mieux ainsi, que le bonheur fondé sur le malheur des autres n'était guère durable, et qu'il valait mieux, pour elle comme pour lui, ne pas commencer une histoire qui n'avait guère de chances d'aller très loin.

Il avait toujours eu conscience qu'affronter Voldemort n'était ni de tout repos ni l'assurance d'une longue vie tranquille. Depuis qu'il avait voulu l'entendre de la bouche même de Dumbledore, cette certitude ne quittait plus son esprit. Il pensait souvent à Remus, et à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble.

Il commençait à saisir la nuance subtile qui existait entre le fait de n'avoir **_rien à perdre_** et **_tout à gagner…_**

Et puis, Harry avait aussi d'autres préoccupations. Depuis qu'elle avait assisté à son retour de chez Mrs Figg, le Professeur McGonagall semblait s'être souvenue brutalement de sa promesse de l'aider à devenir Auror. Elle s'intéressait de très près à son travail scolaire, comme si Hermione ne le harcelait pas suffisamment. La jeune fille lui répétait que tout ce qu'il apprendrait jusqu'à son prochain face à face avec Voldemort était bon à prendre…et qu'on ne savait rien de ce qu'il aurait besoin de savoir.

Elle_-_même passait des heures à la bibliothèque plongée dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie, afin d'étudier les différentes manières dont les sorciers avaient usé à travers les âges pour lutter contre les diverses forces maléfiques. Elle entraînait Ron avec elle afin qu'il s'inspirât également des stratégies diverses pour élaborer avec Anthony Goldstein, Ellie McGregor et Justin Finch_-_Fletchey un plan de défense de Poudlard sans aucune faille. Harry s'étonnait de l'énergie d'Hermione à mener son monde. Toujours en avance sur son travail, elle avait l'œil à tout et sur tous, aussi bien dans ses responsabilités officielles que clandestines.

Le jeune homme trouvait fort surprenant de n'entendre aucune récrimination à ce sujet de la part de Ron. A peine s'il marmonnait lorsque la jeune fille évoquait ses activités au sein de la SALE et faisait fleurir sur les panneaux communs des pancartes interpellant les élèves. "Vous êtes maladroit ? Soyez heureux de n'être pas un Elfe de Maison…" "Vous en avez assez qu'on vous dise ce que vous devez faire, quand vous devez le faire, où vous devez le faire à longueur de journée ? Soyez patients, dans quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois vous serez majeur… Quelques années encore à attendre ? Prenez donc votre mal en patience ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas un Elfe de Maison !" "Vous voulez tester la condition d'Elfe de Maison ? Engagez_-_vous dans les troupes de Voldemort… Vous devrez obéir jusqu'à la mort, comme un Elfe. Vous serez puni au moindre manquement, comme un Elfe. Vous marcherez le dos courbé devant votre maître, comme un Elfe. Vous ferez la sale besogne, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, comme un Elfe. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous plaindre, ni de faire la moindre réserve, comme un Elfe. Vous ne pourrez plus quitter votre maître, comme un Elfe. Lui seul décidera de votre sort, lorsqu'il n'aura plus besoin de vous, comme pour un Elfe. Si la condition d'esclave vous tente, rejoignez les rangs des fidèles Mangemort de Voldemort ! Puisque vous n'avez pas les capacités nécessaires pour être un Elfe de Maison…"

Cette dernière affiche, Ellie McGregor l'avait littéralement arrachée des mains d'Hermione, dans une joie jubilatoire qui avait fait très peur à Harry. Ron lui aussi avait légèrement pâli lorsque son amie avait parlé de la placarder dans le Grand Hall. McGregor en avait commandé plusieurs pour la salle commune de Serpentard. Hermione s'apprêtait à lui en confier une dizaine déjà toutes prêtes, avec enthousiasme, lorsqu'elle s'interrompit.

Elle hésita. Elle doutait que la préfète de Serpentard se souciât beaucoup de la condition des Elfes. Elle ne voyait là qu'un moyen de provoquer un peu plus Malefoy et sa bande. Mais il était trop tard. McGregor s'était saisie des affiches. Harry lança un regard contrarié à Hermione, interdite. Il sortit sur les pas de McGregor, en compagnie de Ron.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas en faire ? Lui demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_D'après toi ?

_-_Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de braver ainsi Malefoy…

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi qui le fit taire.

_-_Et alors, Potter ? fit_-_elle. Tu crois qu'il suffit de m'enlever ceux que j'aime pour me faire renoncer ? Tu ne penses pas plutôt que c'est une raison de plus de vouloir continuer la lutte et prendre les armes ? Il t'en faut peu pour te décourager…

Elle s'était éloignée, très digne et très droite –trop peut_-_être_-_ tandis que Ron grondait entre ses dents, **_qu'elles étaient toutes devenues folles_**…

_-_Mais comment il fait Justin, s'était_-_il écrié avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix, pour garder sa Susan loin de tout ça ?

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air effondré de son ami.

_-_A mon avis, ça ne vient ni de Justin, ni de Susan, ni de… toi…

Il allait dire **_nous_**. Il se retint juste à temps.

_-_Ça vient d'elles, tout simplement, reprit_-_il doucement. Et avoue que si Hermione n'était pas comme elle est, tu ne l'aimerais pas autant… Quant à Ginny !

_-_Ne me parle pas de Ginny ! Trancha Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

Ils sortaient d'un entraînement de Quidditch et la jeune fille prenait son rôle de meneur de jeu très au sérieux. Harry se mit à rire.

_-_Ne dis pas de mal de Ginny, Ron ! Le prévint_-_il. Elle a quand même réussi un exploit ! Celui de vous mettre d'accord, toi et Montague…

_-_Mouais… grogna Ron. Contre elle ! Et toi qui la laisses jouer les petits chefs ! C'est pas sympa Harry…

_-_C'est pour cela que je l'ai nommée à ce poste, Ron, lui rappela Harry. Pour faire le sale boulot à ma place… Parce que je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi, et que je crois que Montague est prêt à recevoir les pires insultes d'elle sans broncher.

Ron s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

_-_Quoi ? fit_-_il.

_-_Mais rassure_-_toi, lui dit Harry qui continuait à avancer. Elle reste fidèle à Dennis…

_-_QUOI ? Hurla Ron.

Il se mit à courir derrière Harry.

_-_Alors toutes ces lettres, ce n'est pas seulement pour lui parler de l'AD… haleta_-_t_-_il en le rattrapant.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air navré.

_-_Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre Ron, répondit_-_il. Pour avoir des nouvelles de l'AD, nous avons Fred et George !

Les oreilles de Ron se colorèrent brusquement. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour chercher de l'air. Il la referma pourtant aussitôt. Il haussa une épaule.

_-_De toutes façons, c'est que des lettres, pas vrai… il est dehors. Et elle est à Poudlard… D'ici qu'ils se revoient…

_-_Et puis comme ça, tu es tranquille, lui sourit Harry. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne se laissera courtiser par personne d'autre…

Ron parut respirer plus librement. Il rendit à Harry un large sourire et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_-_Oui ! Approuva_-_t_-_il. Merci Harry, tu es un vrai ami ! Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle, tu sais… Je suis rassuré, à présent.

Harry se retint de rire. Il n'avait plus qu'à apprendre à Ginny qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'informer son frère de l'évolution de ses relations avec Gerald Dennis en lui garantissant de plus une paix royale pour le reste de l'année…si tant est qu'ils eussent toute l'année, bien entendu...

_-_Il y en a une autre pour laquelle je m'inquiète, reprit Ron, avec un certain embarras.

_-_Tu connais Hermione, fit Harry. Il faut toujours qu'elle s'occupe de trente_-_six choses à la fois…

Ron secoua la tête, de plus en plus gêné.

_-_Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parle… Non, avec Hermione on a mis au clair certaines questions le soir de son anniversaire…

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil.

_-_Tu lui as enfin dit que tu l'aimes… ?

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_Elle le sait bien… marmonna_-_t_-_il. Non, on a fait pleins de projets, pour après… Enfin, si on s'en sort vivants et tout quoi… Et en attendant, on a décidé que s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre c'était du temps perdu et qu'il valait mieux se dire franchement ce qu'on pensait.

_-_Et tu lui as dit ce que tu pensais de la SALE ? Interrogea Harry, goguenard.

_-_Ça ne va pas non ? Se récria Ron comme ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall. Bref, elle lâche un peu la pression sur toutes ces histoires de préfets… Tu vois, interdiction de l'embrasser, de lui tenir la main dans les couloirs, et tout ça… Et moi, je la laisse tranquille avec Rogue, et j'arrête de lui dire que ce qu'elle fait est dangereux…

Harry fit une grimace comique.

_-_C'est un gros effort, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, dit_-_il sans rire.

_-_Crois_-_moi, j'ai négocié chaque point avec fermeté, assura Ron. Mais elle est très forte. Et elle a des arguments très convaincants.

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_J'imagine très bien lesquels, ne put_-_il s'empêcher de dire.

Ron fit non de l'index avant de regarder Harry du coin de l'œil.

_-_Comment ça ? fit_-_il un peu soupçonneux.

_-_Ce que tu es bête ! Se mit à rire Harry. Alors dis_-_moi plutôt pour qui tu t'inquiètes ? Luna ? Elle m'a l'air d'aller le mieux du monde… Lavande, peut_-_être ? Remarque, avec Seamus qui lui court après, elle a du souci à se faire ! Dawson ? Ne me dis pas que tu te préoccupes pour cette petite peste !

Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire que c'était sûrement elle qui avait dénoncé à Hermione les préparatifs de la fête en son honneur. Ron le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il le poussa vers le couloir. Harry crut qu'il l'emmenait vers la Grande Salle.

_-_On a encore un peu de temps avant le repas, s'étonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Alors on restera dehors, décida Ron. Je ne veux pas entrer là_-_bas… **_Elle_** y est.

Il rougit un peu, embarrassé.

_-_Qui ? demanda Harry.

_-_Ben… fit Ron de plus en plus gêné. McGregor…

Un moment, Harry resta sans voix.

_-_Tu t'inquiètes pour McGregor ? demanda le jeune Potter d'une voix aussi blanche que son visage, brusquement.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle est revenue de l'enterrement de son frère, tu ne trouves pas Hermione dit que c'est normal et que ça va lui passer, si on lui témoigne tous notre soutien…

_-_Tu as parlé de ton inquiétude pour McGregor à Hermione, balbutia Harry.

_-_Bien sur ! La spécialiste du comportement féminin, c'est elle non ? Mais ce qui me tracasse, justement, c'est qu'elle est toute seule. Toi, quand tu es revenu de… hum… chez ta tante, tu n'allais pas très bien non plus, mais on t'a entouré. On était tout le temps avec toi. Mais McGregor, elle, elle n'a pas d'amis… enfin de vrais amis. A part Ginny.Mais Ginny, elle n'est avec elle qu'à certains moments de la journée. La petite Grenouille, elle est gentille, mais pour remonter le moral, c'est quand même pas le top… pas vrai ! Et Merlin sait ce qui se passe dans la salle de Serpentard, avec ce….grummmph… de Malefoy et ses complices ! Qui répètent à longueur de temps que la mort pour leur maître est une mort glorieuse et que les autres n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent.

Les oreilles de Ron chauffèrent. Ses joues rosirent. Il ferma les poings et fit mine de boxer l'air devant lui. Harry ne savait que penser. Il se laissa aller contre le mur froid.

_-_Je ne savais pas que le sort de McGregor te préoccupait autant, dit_-_il d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

_-_Attention ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse. Je ne dirais pas que je l'aime bien, faut pas pousser… Mais quand Hermione et Ginny s'inquiètent, moi forcément je m'inquiète aussi. Et puisque tout le monde à l'air de l'apprécier, cette fille… Mais tu le répètes à personne !

Harry respira soudain un peu plus librement. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était stupide ! Ron et Ellen ! C'était complètement surréaliste ! Cette fille le rendait fou ! Totalement idiot, plutôt. Comment avait_-_il pu se montrer jaloux de Ron, ne serait_-_ce qu'une seule seconde ?

_-_Ça te gêne qu'on puisse croire que tu es l'ami d'une Serpentard ? Essaya_-_t_-_il de plaisanter.

_-_C'est pas tant la Serpentard qui me gêne, répondit Ron en riant pour cacher son embarras. C'est que ce soit cette langue de vipère de McGregor… Comment tu fais pour supporter ses railleries ?

_-_Moi ? fit Harry décontenancé. J'en sais rien…

C'était à son tour de se sentir embarrassé. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_Je suppose qu'après les insultes de Vernon, les piques de McGregor me font l'effet de mots doux…

Ron se mit à rire, un peu gauche. Il se concentra sur la pointe de sa baguette avec laquelle il jouait nerveusement.

_-_Harry, commença_-_t_-_il sans le regarder. Je dois te dire quelque chose…

Harry leva les yeux vers son ami, une interrogation au fond du regard. Un mouvement dans le couloir interrompit Ron. Il se retourna pour laisser passer un groupe de Serpentard, mené par Ellie McGregor. Elle marchait devant, comme à son habitude, à la main le rouleau d'affiches qu'elle avait réclamées à Hermione. Elle passa devant les deux jeunes hommes, sans un mot, un sourire sans joie aux lèvres. Reggie Grayson fermait la marche, sa baguette à la main, l'air visiblement contrarié et soucieux.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Ron fit une grimace à Harry.

_-_Terrible, l'ambiance chez les Serpentard… dit_-_il. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être un Gryffondor !

Puis il entraîna Harry vers la salle du repas. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient déjà pris leur place à table. Les fantômes firent leur apparition quand Ron et Harry s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor.

_-_Alors ? Questionna le jeune Potter. Qu'est_-_ce que tu dois me dire de si important ?

_-_Rien… dit précipitamment Ron. Enfin… Je voulais te dire que je ne veux pas que tu croies que je t'en veux, à cause du Quidditch, ou à cause de Ginny, ou des deux… ou bien parce que tu préfères te confier à Hermione plutôt qu'à moi… je le comprends. Je sais qu'elle est plus intelligente que moi et qu'elle sait mieux que moi dire les mots qu'il faut pour redonner courage et expliquer les choses… mais je suis ton ami aussi et je peux comprendre…

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise soudain. C'était vrai. Il avait délaissé son meilleur ami. Il l'avait fui pour toutes sortes de mauvaises raisons…

_-_Je suis désolé, Ron, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de toi. Tu restes mon meilleur ami et je sais que je peux compter sur toi dans les mauvais moments…

_-_Je peux être là pour le reste aussi, tu sais… répondit Ron.

Harry le regarda avec stupéfaction.

_-_Quel reste ? Les bons moments, tu es toujours là pour les partager avec moi… !

Ron fit une grimace. Il se gratta la tête.

_-_C'est pas de ça non plus dont je parle…

Harry essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête. Pourquoi était_-_ce toujours aussi difficile de parler sérieusement avec Ron ?

_-_Tu ne veux pas parler des mauvais moments, ni des bons moments… Franchement Ron, je ne vois pas…

_-_Je veux te dire que je t'ai assez embêté l'année dernière avec mes histoires avec Hermione, lâcha très vite Ron. Alors tu peux faire pareil… Mais je ne veux pas dire que tu m'embêterais… Je veux juste dire que si tu as du souci, je peux t'aider…

Harry comprit tout à coup où Ron voulait en venir. Il se retint de rire. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

_-_Je n'ai rien à dire là_-_dessus, Ron, assura_-_t_-_il.

Ron baissa la tête.

_-_Tu crains que je te demande si ses baisers sont mieux que ceux d'Isadora, pas vrai ? Ou que je te pose des questions indiscrètes… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très malin. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien me dire… ?

Harry fut touché par l'air malheureux du jeune homme en face de lui.

_-_Bien sûr que non, Ron… dit_-_il mal assuré. C'est simplement parce que je n'ai vraiment rien à dire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le jour où les bulles de la bièraubeurre me monteront à la tête à moi aussi, tu seras le premier à le savoir…

Et il songea, pour lui_-_même, que ce jour_-_là n'était pas prêt de poindre. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers la table des Serpentard, bien qu'il sût qu'elle était vide. Seul Nott était déjà présent. Il était assis en bout de table, les deux poings de chaque côté de son assiette, le regard dans le vide.

Ron se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_Ça fait presque trois semaines, et il n'a pas changé de tête, chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_Tu te trompes, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Il est de plus en plus sombre…

_-_Oui, approuva le jeune Weasley, tu as raison. Davantage chaque fois que Malefoy fait un petit discours à la gloire du Maître… Il me fait peur, tu sais…

_-_Malefoy ?

_-_Mais non, Nott… ! La semaine dernière, en cours avec Hagrid, j'ai croisé son regard, et il m'a fait froid dans le dos. Depuis qu'il est revenu de l'enterrement de son père, il suit Drago Malefoy comme son ombre. Tu as vu comme cette sale fouine s'adresse à lui… Il est ravi.

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain que Drago devrait vraiment se réjouir de la présence de Nott à ses côtés, tu sais… murmura_-_t_-_il. Outre leur dispute le soir de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, McGregor et moi l'avons entendu prononcer des paroles très ambiguës, le lendemain même.

Ron se rapprocha encore.

_-_Tu veux dire, reprit Ron au bout d'un moment de silence, que Nott n'a pas rejoint Malefoy parce qu'il partage ses idées, mais parce qu'il espère se venger de son père ?

_-_Il partage peut_-_être ses idées, répondit Harry, le regard toujours fixé sur le Serpentard solitaire. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il reconnaisse Drago comme chef…

Ron baissa encore le ton :

_-_Tu penses que Lucius viendrait chercher refuge auprès de son fils ?

_-_Nott le croit en tous cas…

_-_La Forêt Interdite ? Chuchota Ron. Il pourrait se cacher dans la grotte où lui et Lestrange ont emmené Hermione quand ils l'ont enlevée…

_-_Et que fais_-_tu de Pettigrew ? Il serait trop heureux de le livrer lui_-_même à Voldemort, ou de lui apporter sa tête…

_-_Hagrid dit qu'il n'entend pas aussi souvent le cri des Gerbilloises à la tombée de la nuit… Si nous pouvions aller voir Remus…

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, une interrogation au fond du regard.

_-_Il n'aime pas qu'on le voie dans l'état où sa blessure le met à l'approche de la pleine lune, répondit Harry à sa question muette. Et elle est pour demain… La semaine prochaine, j'essaierai d'aller le voir…

_-_On pourrait demander à Rogue… hasarda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu rigoles ? Lui aussi il est de plus en plus sombre depuis cette nuit_-_là… C'est à peine si on peut lui adresser la parole…

Ron soupira. Ce n'était que la vérité, hélas. Et les cours de Potion devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter. Non plus à cause des sarcasmes du professeur mais à cause de ses silences.

_-_Au fait, comment se passent tes cours particuliers avec lui ? demanda le jeune Weasley avec inquiétude. Hermione dit qu'il est comme d'habitude avec elle, mais je ne lui fais qu'une confiance relative à ce sujet… Elle a toujours tendance à le plaindre et l'excuser. Elle n'est pas très objective quand il s'agit de lui.

_-_Tu ne l'es pas tellement non plus… reprocha Harry doucement.

_-_C'est pour ça que je veux ton avis, fit Ron les yeux au ciel.

Harry eut un rire un peu triste. Si on lui avait dit qu'on chercherait l'objectivité chez lui à propos de Rogue, il aurait bien ri, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il reprit :

_-_Il est pire que d'habitude, et en même temps non… Il est sur le qui_-_vive et il est fatigué… Cet affrontement implicite avec Drago l'épuise. Et cette nuit d'il y a trois semaines l'a anéanti. Si Lucius s'était tenu tranquille… s'il n'avait pas cherché à se faire remarquer par Voldemort… je suis certain que Rogue ne l'aurait jamais dénoncé…

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

_-_Il te l'a dit ?

Harry sourit, un peu amer.

_-_Vous me coûtez cher, Potter… Terriblement cher… voilà ce qu'il m'a dit.

Ron fit une moue perplexe.

_-_Du moment qu'il n'est pas désagréable avec toi…

Harry eut un rire qui tenait du borborygme.

_-_Il n'a jamais été très agréable, non plus… Disons qu'il n'est pas plus désagréable avec moi que d'ordinaire… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'est pas davantage avec elle…

Ron fit une grimace.

_-_Justement…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Ron ! Murmura_-_t_-_il. Je croyais que tu avais promis à Hermione d'arrêter ça…

_-_Non ! Non ! Se hâta de nier Ron. Ce n'est pas **_ça_** ! C'est juste que je me demandais…

_-_Quoi, Ron ? Se résigna à demander Harry.

_-_Ses leçons d'occlumancie… tu ne crois pas qu'elles sont devenues des leçons de… **_légilimancie_** ?

_-_Pourquoi ? Non ! Hermione n'est pas légilimancienne. Je m'en serais rendu compte !

Du moins, Harry le croyait.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te fais croire cela ?

Ron lui sourit un peu gêné.

_-_A cause de la surprise de son anniversaire… qui n'en était pas une ! Alors je me dis que si elle lit dans les esprits… on est mal barré !

Harry éclata de rire.

_-_Tu veux dire que si elle lit dans **_ton_** esprit, **_tu_** es mal barré…

_-_Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit mal tourné, grommela Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_Tu peux être tranquille, Ron. Hermione ne lit pas dans les esprits… Je ne crois pas que Rogue lui enseigne cela… Elle n'en a pas besoin d'ailleurs. Elle est capable de deviner les motivations des gens sans avoir besoin de fouiller leur inconscient. C'est encore plus fort, crois_-_moi ! Et puis, même si elle avait ce pouvoir, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle s'en servirait volontiers.

Ron se renfrogna un peu.

_-_Donc, c'est bien quelqu'un qui est allé lui répéter que nous avions préparé une fête pour elle ! Conclut_-_il, contrarié. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ? Seamus a raison : ce n'est pas très sympathique de faire une chose pareille…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry. Du menton, il désigna Malefoy qui entrait dans la Grande Salle, suivi de sa cour habituelle. Lorsque le groupe passa près de la table des Gryffondor, Ron murmura à son ami qu'il avait surpris Crabbe, dans les toilettes, la veille, à sangloter et à donner des coups de pieds dans la porte des cabinets. Il l'avait menacé, fort de son insigne de Préfet, d'une punition exemplaire s'il le prenait encore à essayer de dégrader les biens de l'école. Harry observa furtivement les petits yeux et le nez rouge du garde du corps de Drago Malefoy.

_-_Dans le fond, soupira Ron presque avec regrets, il me fait pitié…

Harry laissa son regard glisser vers Goyle. Il paraissait aussi bouleversé que son camarade. Il avait remarqué dans chacun de leurs cours communs avec les Serpentard, que le jeune homme tressaillait chaque fois que la porte de la classe s'ouvrait de manière impromptue, ou que le professeur s'adressait à lui à brûle_-_pourpoint. La Gazette n'avait plus donné de nouvelles du Mangemort prisonnier, sauf pour annoncer une vague d'arrestation dans la semaine qui avait suivi l'attaque contre les Dursley, ainsi que le transfert imminent de Miles Goyle à Azkaban. Annonce aussitôt démentie par le Chicaneur qui assurait qu'il était au secret dans un endroit protégé magiquement contre ses anciens compagnons d'armes.La cote de Gregory Goyle auprès de Malefoy avait considérablement baissé également pendant quelques temps, avant de remonter de façon spectaculaire… Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela le frappait soudain. Qu'avait donc pu faire Goyle pour racheter sa faute d'avoir un père qui, non seulement n'avait pas eu le bon goût de mourir pour leur cause, mais qui se permettait de plus de ne pas résister aux sortilèges dont les Aurors n'avaient pas manqué d'user pour le faire parler. Se charger de la sale besogne ? C'était ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire. Alors, quelle tâche encore plus répugnante que de servir Drago Malefoy ce dernier avait_-_il attribuée à Goyle pour lui rendre son honneur de futur Mangemort ?

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée peu discrète de ses camarades à leur table. Seamus et Dean houspillaient Neville. Une forte odeur de parfum emplit tout à coup ses narines. Il leva les yeux vers les jeunes gens. Neville paraissait embarrassé et le sourcil froncé de Ron l'angoissait davantage encore.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette odeur ! Grimaça le Préfet.

_-_On dirait une cocotte ! Se mit à rire Dean.

_-_Une quoi ? fit Ron.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se tourna à nouveau vers Neville :

_-_On dirait le parfum que porte parfois Ginny…

Neville rougit.

_-_Pas tout à fait… bafouilla_-_t_-_il. Mais la base est la même… Je… j'ai tout renversé sur moi…

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

_-_Il y avait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé d'être aussi maladroit… J'ai réussi à nettoyer la tache sur ma robe, mais l'odeur… elle ne veut pas partir !

Il tirait sur sa robe devant lui pour prouver ses dires. Seamus était écroulé de rire sur la table. Ron essayait de comprendre comment Neville avait pu renverser sur lui une bouteille de parfum… qui appartenait à Ginny.

_-_Ce n'est pas le parfum de Ginny ! Répéta Neville agacé par les questions et les rires moqueurs. C'est le mien !

Cette fois ce fut Dean qui ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Neville se tourna vers Harry, implorant.

_-_Oui, dit celui_-_ci… c'est une expérience… pour le cours de botanique !

Le regard de Neville s'éclaira d'une reconnaissance sans borne.

_-_Botanique, répéta_-_t_-_il un peu hagard encore. Oui, botanique… pour mon exposé.

_-_Tu as déjà fait ton exposé, avec Hermione, rappela Ron, sceptique.

_-_Et alors ? fit Harry en souriant. S'il a envie d'en proposer un autre tout seul ? Tout le monde sait bien que la botanique c'est la matière préférée de Neville. S'il obtient une notre maximale, il pourra se permettre d'être moyen en métamorphose…

_-_Non ! Riposta Ron. Il faut une note optimale en Métamorphose, pour entrer chez les Aurors…

_-_Neville ne veut peut_-_être pas devenir Auror, répondit Harry.

_-_C'est Grand_-_Mère qui veut que je sois Auror, grimaça le jeune Londubat. Moi je veux vivre dans un Jardin Botanique… et mettre les parfums de mes plantes en bouteille.

Seamus pouffa. Dean cessa de rire. Ron plissa les paupières.

_-_Le parfum que tu as offert à Hermione pour son anniversaire… commença_-_t_-_il brutalement inspiré.

Neville baissa la tête et la rentra dans les épaules.

_-_Luna l'a offert avec moi, dit_-_il comme pour se défendre. Pourquoi, il ne lui plait pas ?

_-_Oh non !… fit Ron. Il nous plait beaucoup, au contraire…

Il hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

_-_Fallait le dire que c'était toi qui l'avais fabriqué, triple idiot ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Je comprends pourquoi tu le lui as offert maintenant ! Mais je peux te dire que tu as échappé de justesse à mon poing dans la figure ! Ça ce fait pas d'offrir à une fille un parfum comme ça ! Du moins quand elle n'est pas sa petite amie, et qu'en plus c'est celle d'un autre !

_-_Mais je ne comprends pas ! S'énerva Neville. Tu lui reproches quoi exactement à ce parfum ! Luna l'a testé et il n'y a eu aucun problème ! J'ai même crû que j'allais le garder pour elle ! Elle était vraiment irrésistible quand elle le portait !

_-_Irrésistible ! Répéta Ron. C'est bien le mot ! Tu lui as lancé un sortilège d'attraction ou quoi ?

_-_J'ai simplement dit à Ginny que je voulais vraiment que mon cadeau plaise à Hermione… et elle a ajouté un peu de poudre dedans…

_-_Mais tu es fou de te fier à ma sœur ! s'écria Ron. Je comprends pourquoi j'ai accepté toutes ses conditions à partir du moment où elle a essayé ton cadeau ! Qu'est_-_ce que c'était, cette poudre ? Des œufs d'Ashwinder ? De l'extrait de cheveux de Vélane ? De la poudre d'étoile filante !

Ron était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Neville bredouillait devant tant d'emportement.

_-_Je ne sais pas…Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était elle m'a dit : T'occupe ! C'est juste ce qu'il faut à Hermione ! Tu vas voir qu'elle va adorer ton parfum… et Ron davantage encore !

Seamus se remit à rire. Dean cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_-_Je crois que Ginny n'a pas renoncé à fabriquer des philtres d'amour, murmura Harry, heureux que pour une fois l'intérêt de la jeune fille se fût tourné vers d'autres que lui.

_-_Ma sœur est un danger public ! Balbutia Ron, livide. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre là_-_dedans ?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_Elle l'a prise d'où, cette poudre ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Neville.

_-_Du colis qu'elle venait de recevoir des jumeaux…

Harry se retint une fois de plus d'éclater de rire.

_-_A mon avis, c'est de la Poudre aux Yeux…

_-_…De l'Amour… termina Ron, blafard. Mais vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais pu me jeter de la plus haute tour du château sans broncher si elle me l'avait demandé ? Il faut absolument lui interdire de porter ce parfum !

Harry arrêta Ron qui se levait d'un bond.

_-_Il vaudrait peut_-_être mieux me laisser lui en parler à ta place, mon vieux… estima_-_t_-_il. Et puis ne t'affole pas ainsi ! Je n'ai remarqué aucune vague d'accidents tragiques parmi les garçons qui entourent Hermione…

_-_C'est parce qu'elle ne porte pas de parfum quand on a cours… Juste quand on doit se retrouver tous les deux…

_-_Ça limite les dégâts, arriva à dire Seamus entre deux sanglots de rire.

Ron pâlit. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota :

_-_Mais imagine ! Si jamais elle portait ce parfum quand…

Il baissa encore plus la voix :

_-_Quand elle doit aller voir Rogue…!

Harry n'y tint plus. Il éclata de rire. Les filles arrivaient justement. Hermione fronça le sourcil devant tant d'hilarité. Seamus essaya de retrouver un semblant de sérieux car Lavande et Parvati le regardaient sévèrement.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny prête à partager les rires des jeunes gens.

Neville lui lança un regard de reproche et Ron la foudroya d'un coup d'œil.

_-_Ron nous racontait la soirée d'anniversaire d'Hermione, répondit innocemment Dean.

La préfète haussa soudain le sourcil qu'elle fronçait un instant plus tôt.

_-_Oh ! dit_-_elle sur un ton pincé. Je constate que tu es encore en train de raconter notre vie privée à tout le monde…

_-_Mais pas du tout ! Bredouilla Ron, qui mourrait d'envie de sauter à la gorge de Dean. Je disais simplement à Neville combien il était doué pour créer des parfums originaux…

_-_Oh oui ! Renchérit Lavande. J'adore celui que Justin a acheté pour Susan. Cette délicate senteur de pivoine…

Harry leva les yeux vers Neville en souriant. Le jeune homme fit une grimace dans un haussement d'épaule.

_-_En fait, c'est moi qui ne supporte pas la pivoine… autant qu'un autre en profite…

Mais Ron avait tiqué.

_-_Acheté ? A qui ? Tu vends tes parfums en plus ?

Il s'adressait à Neville mais c'était Hermione qu'il fixait avec des yeux ronds.

_-_Et tu le laisses faire son petit commerce ? Et c'est ça qu'il fabrique dans… **_là-bas_** ? Et tu le laisses l'utiliser

Ginny passa derrière son frère. Elle décoiffa ses cheveux en riant.

_-_C'est pour la bonne cause, Ron… Pour une fois qu'Hermione ne joue pas les coincées, tu ne vas pas la remplacer quand même ?

_-_Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre… grinça Ron entre ses dents.

Hermione repoussa la jeune fille jusqu'à sa place pour s'asseoir à la sienne, entre Ron et Harry. Elle se demanda durant tout le repas pourquoi Dean et Seamus ne cessaient de pouffer de rire ; pourquoi Neville avait l'air si contrit ; pourquoi Ron grommelait sans cesse ; et pourquoi Harry voulait à tout prix avoir une conversation privée avec elle. Car elle n'eut pas le temps d'éclaircir ces questions avec les intéressés… Le repas commençait à peine qu'un des Serpentard de Malefoy arrivait essoufflé dans la salle. Sous les regards curieux des professeurs présents, et celui soupçonneux de Rogue, il se dirigea vers Drago et lui tendit une feuille en désignant McGregor du menton. Celle_-_ci se redressa légèrement, apparemment prête à l'affrontement.

_-_La réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre, souffla Ron à Harry par_-_dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

_-_Tu n'aurais pas dû lui donner ces affiches, regretta Neville avec inquiétude.

_-_Mais je ne les lui ai pas données, elle les a prises… essaya de se défendre Hermione.

_-_Quelle idée aussi de comparer les Mangemorts aux Elfes ! Grommela Ron.

_-_Ça m'a semblé une bonne idée sur le moment… soupira Hermione d'une petite voix. Et puis à l'origine, ce n'était pas fait pour provoquer Malefoy… c'était juste pour attirer l'attention sur les Elfes…

Ron grognonna encore d'inintelligibles paroles qu'il se garda bien de répéter à haute voix.

_-_Tu aurais pu éviter de l'agiter sous le nez d'Ellen… Mc Gregor ! dit Harry un peu durement.

Son regard ne quittait la table des Serpentard. Malefoy avait arraché l'affiche des mains de son camarade un seul coup d'œil lui avait permis de comprendre. Il froissa le papier dans son poing. McGregor le défiait du regard, un sourire froid sur ses lèvres un peu pâles. Malefoy bouillonnait de rage. Harry surveillait Rogue, lui aussi aux aguets. D'un coup de baguette Drago mit le feu à l'affiche dans son assiette. Puis il fit signe à ses camarades que tout allait bien.

Neville poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Hermione se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure, tout en levant un regard désolé sur Harry.

_-_Je n'ai pas pensé qu'elle pourrait en faire un tel usage, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_De toutes façons, je suppose qu'elle aurait trouvé un autre prétexte pour mettre le feu aux poudres… Elle n'y a pas réussi avec l'avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy, à cause de Nott… Ça fait presque trois semaines qu'elle cherche à provoquer publiquement Drago…

Il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers la table vert et argent. Il n'ignorait pas que seule la présence de Rogue avait empêché Malefoy d'affronter McGregor sur_-_le_-_champ. Il le regrettait presque. Lorsqu'ils seraient retranchés dans la salle commune de Serpentard, il ne pourrait rien pour la protéger.

…

Le repas se poursuivit en silence, ou presque. La première à quitter la table des Serpentard fut McGregor. Ginny la rejoignit lorsqu'elle passa devant la table des Gryffondor. Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, sans prendre garde que Malefoy et sa suite marchaient sur leurs pas.

Neville, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_Ça va chauffer ! fit Seamus à voix basse.

Hermione fut sur ses pieds dans la seconde. Harry était déjà debout. Ron lâcha sa fourchette et attrapa Neville par l'épaule alors qu'il suivait ses camarades vers la porte.

_-_Je m'occupe de Malefoy ! Décida Hermione qui trottait derrière Harry.

_-_Et moi de Ginny ! fit Ron. Neville tu tiens les chiens de Malefoy à distance.

_-_Moi ? S'étouffa le jeune homme, autant de surprise que parce qu'il avait du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par Harry.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir pour entendre la voix de Malefoy s'élever, haute et claire :

_-_ Un peu de cran, Crabbe… Ton père est mort au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu peux être fier de lui… En revanche, ceux qui se lèvent contre Lui n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. Et la mort est encore trop douce pour les traîtres à leur sang.

Ginny et Ellen, au milieu du corridor, se retournèrent vivement. Ron n'eut que le temps de crier un Expelliarmus qui désarma Ginny. McGregor bondit vers Malefoy qui affichait un sourire de satisfaction. Il avait déjà sa baguette à la main. Harry se faufila entre les Serpentard et les curieux qui s'étaient arrêtés pour profiter du spectacle. Il ceintura McGregor au moment où elle se jetait en avant toute prête à cracher sa douleur. La colère couvait dans le regard sombre de la jeune fille.

_-_ Te mêle pas de ça Potter ! Hurla_-_t_-_elle tandis qu'Hermione se postait entre la rage de McGregor et le sourire narquois de Malefoy.

Harry entraîna la jeune fille dans une classe voisine malgré les coups de pieds qu'il recevait dans les tibias. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et la lâcha enfin pour refermer la porte. Elle revint à la charge, hors d'elle.

_-_ Laisse moi sortir pour lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes…!

Harry s'interposa entre la porte et elle.

_-_ Laisse moi sortir ! Ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite !

Elle s'avança vers lui, éperdue de colère, le poing levé et la baguette menaçante.

_-_ D'accord ! dit Harry froidement.

Il fit un pas sur le côté et lui montra la porte :

_-_ Va frapper Malefoy ! reprit_-_il durement. Va lui faire ravaler ses paroles blessantes ! Réduis_-_le en bouillie si tu y tiens ! Et quand tu te seras bien défoulée et que tu te seras fait renvoyer, peut_-_être que ça ramènera ton frère…

Il eût frappé la jeune fille qu'elle n'eût pas été aussi interloquée. Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité s'installa entre eux. Puis McGregor se mit à hurler :

_-_ CE NE SONT PAS TES AFFAIRES ! TU N'AS PAS À ME PARLER AINSI !

Harry se retint pour ne pas hurler lui aussi. Il tourna les talons, ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir.

Harry vit que Malefoy s'éloignait vers les cachots, sans hâte et l'air satisfait. Ginny était livide. Neville tenait son poing contre lui, comme s'il avait très mal. Le Professeur Londubat, le visage soucieux, discutait avec Hermione. Harry vit Théodore Nott passer devant lui, sans lui accorder un regard, les yeux fixés sur le dos de Malefoy loin devant lui. Harry le suivit un instant du regard, frappé de sa pâleur. Il s'avança vers Ron qui l'interrogeait du regard. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Ils prirent tous deux le chemin de la salle Commune des Gryffondor.

* * *

**_RAR du chapitre 118 : merci à tous pour vos commentaires..._**

**_Ayako_****_ : Je trouve que la rencontre entre Petunia, Dudlychéri, et Ryry s'est très bien passée...ils avaient été préalablement conditionné par Dumby?_** Elle aurait eu mauvaise grâce à faire la fine bouche la tantine, quand même… Même si elle n'aime pas Harry, elle sait fort bien qu'elle n'a pas été très juste avec lui, et elle a très bien compris ce qu'elle risque et qu'il est sa seule chance de rester en vie… **_En tout cas je souhaitte bien du courrage à Mrs Figg et à ses chats!_** Il lui en faudra… !  
**_Et il a mal interpreter les propos de Dumby Dumby dis qu'il y a de l'espoir... qu'il a plus de chances de le vaincre qu'avant...et donc qu'il n'aille pas devant Voldy defaitiste ou alors, c'est sûr, il perd! _**Oui, mais Harry c'est une tête de lard. Il n'entend que ce qu'il veut entendre… **_Enfin il l'a trouvé son excuse pour Ellie! Mais je sais pas si je dois l'aplaudir ou être desepérée pour son cas!_** Hahahaha… mais non ! c'est Seamus le cas désespéré ! Harry lui il est juste… heu… juste Harry…

**_hadler_****_ : L'explication avec Dumby semble avoir un peu éclairci harry dans les événements futurs, et le rôle qu'il va devoir tenir dedans. Si il savait déjà ce que Dumbledore lui a dit, ça ne fait que le confirmer dans ce qui va arriver. _**Disons qu'il ne peut plus l'ignorer…  
**_Je pense (j'espère en tout cas) qu'il va continuer à se rapprocher d'Ellen, pour leur bien à tout les deux. Avoir qqcn sur qui on peut compter à tout moment ne peut que leur enlever un poids des épaules, même si d'un autre côté, il y a du danger à ce rapprocher. _**Heu oui mais là… c'est un peu mal parti..  
**_C'est bizare, on n'entend plus parler du tout du secret de Poudlard, ni des soeurs serpents, bizare bizare._** Vous avez dit bizarre… mais bon, ils savent le secret de Poudlard mais cela n'avance pas vraiment leurs affaires… **_Entre le secret, l'armée cachée de malfoy, le quidditch, l'état major et son histoire avec Ellie, harry ne vas pas avoir bcp de repos dans les semaine et les mois à venir… _**C'est certain même…

**_Alixe_****_ : Je te ferai plus tard une review par chapitre manqué car je n'ai pas le temps ces jours ci. Mais je les ai bien lus dans les temps, tes chapitres, un à un (enfin par deux parfois), le soir, car je les avais enregistrés sur Word, à partir de la Pensine._** Prévoyante ! **_Pour ce chapitre, c'est bien d'avoir cedé à la tentation de la Grande Scène entre Harry et sa tante. De la retenue, c'est mieux. _**D'autant que ce qu'ils ont à se dire chacun d'eux le sait bien. **_Tintagel, c'est pas là où vivait la mère d'Arthur (celui de la table ronde) ?_** Oui…**_T'es dure avec ta dernière phrase. Le Harry, il lui vient pas à l'idée qu'Ellen peut mourir aussi et qu'elle meriterait d'être un peu heureuse avant ? Nan ?_** Ben non, il est légèrement égocentrique, ce garçon… **_Coment elle va le décider, dis ? (oui, je sais, les hypogriffes volent bas !_** Hahahahahhaha !Ainsi tu penses que c'est elle qui va prendre la direction des opérations…

**_Lyane_****_ : Pour une fois, je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'interprétation qu'Harry fait des paroles de Dumbledore. Je crois sincèrement qu'Albus ne sait pas du tout ce qui risque de se passer pendant l'affrontement final._** Je le crois également. S'il le savait, il aurait été beaucoup plus directif dans ses choix… **_Moi je vois bien Harry finir ce qui avant été commencé quand il était bébé. Piqué tous les pouvoirs de Voldi, qui se retrouvera avec autant de magie qu'un moldu. Et ensuite, le livré dans un hopital psy: (… _**MDR la saynète avec l'infirmier(e) psy…) **_Je sais c'est débile, mais je crois que ça serais la pire des punitions pour lui: finir comme un moldu, et fou en plus! Niark! Niark! Niark! (rire sadique)._**Comme quoi ,Dumbledore a raison… il y a des choses pires que la mort…  
**_Et Harry fait toujours sa tête de mule avec Ellie? C'est bien gentil de vouloir lui épargner la douleur de le perdre, mais s'il pense qu'elle aura moins mal parce qu'ils ne sont pas officielement ensemble. Elle risque même d'avoir d'affreux regrets en se disant qu'elle aurait pu lui apporter du bonheur et tout._** Voir ma réponse à Alixe… **_Pour lui faire entendre raison, faut se lever de bonne heure. _**Ou avoir de sacrés arguments…  
**_Alors on va enfin avoir des nouvelles du conseil des fantomes?_** C'est pas pour cette fois encore… **_S'ils surveillent Drago en plus de Nott et de Peeves, le pauvre, c'est plus des casseroles qu'il va se traîner, c'est les meubles de cuisines!_** Plus Miss Teigne (celle de Rusard) et quelques autres… **_Je le plaindrais presque...Hein! J'ai dis que je plaignais Malfoy!. Oulah! Ça doit être la fatigue..._** mais non relis le chapitre cet accès de pitié va te passer immédiatement…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Encore un super chapitre, même si y a un point que je n'ai pas trop suivi Quand Harry va voir sa tante pour devenir Gardien du Secret, il se rend chez Arabella Figgs, non? Et ensuite il monte à l'étage avec Dumbledore pour aller rencontrer sa tante. Et là Dumbledore déclare qu'ils sont au St. Nectan's Glen, à Tintagel; mais c'est chez Mme Figgs qu'ils vont habiter Duddley et sa mamounette? (pas de raison pour qu'elle n'ait pas de surnom!) _**Oui ils sont chez Mrs Figg et oui tu as lu trop vite ! car elle explique que c'est son « vrai » chez elle… sa demeure familiale…


	41. Chapitre 120 : Le Phénix et les Dragons

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Pour le recevoir, il vous suffit d'écrire à Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 120**

**Le Phénix et les Dragons**

….

Harry avait beau se concentrer sur son livre, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lisait. Les lignes noires dansaient devant ses yeux et les mots n'avaient aucun sens. Il avait évité toute la journée de penser à McGregor. A sa colère qui lui faisait encore mal. Davantage que les coups de pieds qu'elle lui avait envoyé dans les tibias. Il n'aurait pas du lui parler si durement. Il aurait du… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle le détestait sûrement à présent. Non qu'il espérât encore davantage que son amitié… Mais il aurait pu être auprès d'elle, pour lui éviter d'aller trop loin avec Malefoy… Il avait tout gâché parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne réfléchissait jamais d'ailleurs. Et surtout pas quand elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux débordant de chagrin.

Ron était fâché avec Ginny à cause de l'Expelliarmus qu'il lui avait lancé dans le couloir la veille au soir. La scène avait été violente dans la salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il l'avait traité d'inconsciente. Elle lui avait reproché de vouloir jouer au grand frère.Ron lui avait renvoyé à la tête ses manières indiscrètes. Il avait encore sur le cœur la Poudre aux Yeux des jumeaux qu'elle avait ajouté au parfum de Neville.

_-_Tu n'aimes pas qu'on mette son nez dans ta vie privée, n'est_-_ce pas… lui avait_-_il crié, fulminant de colère. Alors toi non plus, ne vas pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! Si jamais tu recommences à t'occuper des affaires des autres –et en particulier de leurs affaires sentimentales_-_ tu auras affaire à moi ! Je peux faire pire que l'an dernier tu sais ! J'ai pris de longues leçons d'ingérence avec Maman !

Il n'avait évité le Chauve_-_Furie de Ginny que parce qu'il s'y attendait. C'était Seamus qui l'avait reçu alors qu'il était en train de parier sur la déroute de Ron face à sa sœur. Hermione avait renvoyé Ginny et Ron dans leur dortoir, et accompagné Seamus à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain matin, les tensions étaient apaisées, mais Ginny et Ron n'avaient toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre. Entre le frère et la sœur le contentieux s'alourdissait. Harry avait conseillé à Ron de crever l'abcès. Ginny n'était pas idiote, elle avait simplement des idées très arrêtées sur la manière dont les gens devaient vivre leurs histoires de coeur. Une mise au point s'imposait. Ils étaient frère et sœur : ils s'invectiveraient, s'enverraient leurs quatre vérités au visage, se feraient la tête un moment, puis se réconcilieraient… Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, quand on y songeait… Et pour une fois, Ron avait suivi son conseil.

Chez les Préfets, ils avaient eu un tête_-_à_-_tête, encore assez houleux. L'affaire du Chauve Furie avait fait le tour de l'école, les autres Préfets avaient préféré leur laisser une intimité bienvenue.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait passé un moment à la bibliothèque à ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que penser à McGregor et aux affiches qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas manquer de placarder à nouveau un peu partout dans l'école. Il en voulait à Hermione. Furieusement. Et quand il en eut assez des ricanements des amis de Malefoy qui le regardaient en chuchotant, il descendit dans la salle des Quatre Maisons où il savait trouver la Préfète en Chef. Il prit place en face d'elle, à la table où elle étudiait seule.

_-_Ron n'est pas là ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Hermione leva un sourcil et croisa les mains sur son livre.

_-_Tu penses que je l'ai caché dans ma poche ou bien veux_-_tu savoir où il est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle très sérieusement.

_-_Je veux savoir s'il risque de surgir brutalement dans la salle ou si on a un moment devant nous ! grogna Harry.

_-_La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il faisait une partie d'échec avec Sir Nicholas dans notre salle commune… Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que j'ai à te parler de plusieurs choses et que je ne veux pas qu'il l'entende… Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Ginny a mis de la Poudre aux Yeux dans le parfum de Neville…

_-_Je le sais, l'interrompit Hermione.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

_-_Qui te l'a dit ? réussit_-_il à articuler malgré la surprise.

Hermione croisa et décroisa ses doigts sur son livre pendant quelques minutes.

_-_Quand un garçon qui n'a jamais pu aligner deux mots d'amour à la suite se met à débiter des compliments longs comme le bras… ça sème le doute, crois_-_moi… se décida_-_t_-_elle à répondre. Surtout quand celle qui les écoute les trouve les plus merveilleusement tournés alors qu'elle est plutôt du genre rationnel et réservé, d'ordinaire.

Elle secoua la tête, l'air de penser à autre chose, puis revint à Harry.

_-_J'ai analysé le parfum. Et comme je ne crois pas Neville capable d'une chose pareille, je suppose donc que Ginny est l'auteur de la farce… surtout avec ses antécédents…

Elle appuya un long regard entendu sur Harry

_-_Je ne crois pas qu'elle voulait vous nuire… se hâta de la défendre le jeune homme. Elle n'a simplement pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir…

_-_Je sais très bien ce qu'elle a voulu faire, soupira Hermione. Je crois que cette histoire de fiançailles entre Justin et Susan est montée à la tête de beaucoup trop de monde. Ernie et Hannah veulent faire pareil à présent. Depuis les deuils qui ont frappé l'école, devant cet avenir qui s'enténèbre tous les jours davantage, chacun cherche à se rassurer et se raccrocher à des certitudes… Ginny me fait penser à Molly, en somme, qui fait des projets de mariage comme si c'était la seule manière de se persuader qu'il y aura un "dans six mois" ou "dans un an"…

La voix d'Hermione trembla un peu. Harry sentit sa colère contre son amie fondre en quelques secondes. Il lui sourit et chercha son regard qui fuyait le sien.

_-_Je crois qu'elle veut simplement que ses fils soient heureux, dit_-_il doucement. Et qu'ils lui fassent des petits_-_enfants, pour pouvoir materner à nouveau… et pour qu'il y ait un avenir, quoi qu'il arrive. En cela tu as raison.

Elle lui rendit un sourire timide.

_-_Sauf que je vois mal Molly user de tels procédés pour arriver à ses fins…

Harry dut en convenir.

_-_Tu n'en veux pas trop à Ginny au moins… s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il quand même.

_-_Non…

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_C'était une drôle de soirée, mais une excellente soirée quand même.

_-_A propos… fit Harry redevenu sérieux. Il faut que je sache une chose. C'est Dawson qui est venue nous dénoncer au sujet de ta surprise… ?

_-_Qui te l'a dit ? s'étonna Hermione.

_-_Je ne suis pas si stupide, fit mine de se vexer Harry. Et puis cette gamine a la délation dans le sang… et je sais qu'elle est très jalouse de toi… Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait vouloir te priver de ta fête d'anniversaire…

_-_Non, Harry, le coupa Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a privée de cette fête. S'il n'y avait eu ces circonstances tragiques, j'aurais joué la surprise. Je t'aurais laissé me retenir dans le labo et je me serais bien amusée à te voir te démener pour inventer une excuse potable afin de me convaincre de rester avec toi… jusqu'à ce que Ron t'appelle sur ton miroir.

Harry fit une grimace comique.

_-_Vraiment, Harry… reprocha doucement la jeune fille. Comment peux_-_tu croire que j'aurais pu gâcher la soirée de Ron simplement parce qu'une petite fille envieuse m'aurait gâché la mienne ? Ça a été une telle déception pour lui… Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser faire. Tu comprends cela, Harry. Ç'aurait été de mauvais goût…

Harry admit qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il reconnut pour lui_-_même qu'il aurait été mal à l'aise, sachant Ellen à sa tristesse, de se trouver à une fête telle que Ron l'avait initialement prévue pour Hermione.

_-_Est_-_ce tout ? demanda Hermione qui rouvrait déjà ses livres.

_-_Non, répondit très vite Harry de peur de n'avoir pas le courage de poser la question suivante.

Il ne la regarda pas quand il l'interrogea :

_-_C'est toi qui a dit à Ron pour McGregor ? Je veux dire…

_-_Je sais ce que tu veux dire, et non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé de quoi que ce soit à Ron.

Elle reprit au bout d'un moment.

_-_Pourquoi ? Il t'a questionné sur elle ?

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_Je n'en sais rien… avoua_-_t_-_il. Il m'a parlé d'elle, mais pour me dire qu'il s'inquiétait de la savoir chez les Serpentard à portée de baguette de Malefoy… Tout de suite après, il m'a dit que je pouvais lui parler de mes peines de cœur… Alors je me demandais comment il avait pu faire le rapprochement… Tu crois que Ginny … ? ou Neville… ?

_-_Ron n'est pas plus stupide que toi, Harry, répondit Hermione. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était capable de comprendre plus de choses que tu ne le croyais… et pour ceux qu'il aime, il est vraiment prêt à faire tous les efforts qu'il peut. On pourrait le croire envieux ou ombrageux… Il n'a horreur que d'une chose : qu'on le maintienne à l'écart, qu'on lui cache des choses, qu'on lui mente, qu'on ne le croie pas capable de comprendre ou de faire certaines choses… Il est souvent maladroit, mais ce n'est pas par sécheresse de cœur, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse paraître parfois. Il se doute pour Ellie McGregor. Et même s'il ne sait mettre un nom sur celle qui occupe ton cœur et ton esprit depuis un moment, il devine que tu vis quelque chose d'un peu compliqué. Ce qui le chagrine, c'est que tu ne lui fasses pas assez confiance pour lui en parler…

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_J'ai du mal à en parler avec moi_-_même… avoua_-_t_-_il.

_-_C'est ce que je lui ai dit, acquiesça Hermione.

Il leva un œil vers elle, par_-_dessus ses lunettes.

_-_Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire… confessa_-_t_-_il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_Surtout qu'elle doit être terriblement en colère contre toi pour avoir osé la priver de l'affrontement avec Malefoy qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé…

_-_Comment le sais_-_tu ?

_-_Je suis Préfète en Chef, je sais toujours tout !

Harry grogna.

_-_Tu es pire que McGonagall et Rogue réunis !

Hermione se mit à rire légèrement. Elle se leva et ramena ses affaires vers elle.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, j'aurai plutôt tendance à prendre cela pour un compliment.

_-_Où vas_-_tu ? s'angoissa brusquement le jeune homme.

Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Parler de McGregor avec Hermione ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à elle… C'était une nuance dont il s'étonna lui_-_même.

_-_Retrouver Ron, répondit Hermione.

_-_Mais il n'a pas besoin de toi ! Il joue aux échecs avec Sir Nicholas…

_-_Il a tout le temps besoin de moi, répliqua la jeune fille. Quand il gagne pour partager sa victoire avec moi et quand il perd pour que je lui dise qu'il fera mieux la prochaine fois. Tu devrais y songer Harry. C'est fort charitable de consoler ceux qui sont dans la peine, mais se faire consoler ce n'est pas mal non plus quand on en a besoin.

…

Il repensait aux paroles d'Hermione. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune consolation. Et il ne l'attendait sûrement pas de McGregor. Qu'avait_-_elle voulu dire, encore ? La tête toujours dans ses mains, il tirait sur ses cheveux. Il préférait mille fois souffrir de sa cicatrice qu'être sans nouvelle d'Ellen. Même si elle devait lui signifier qu'elle le haïssait à tout jamais.

Quelqu'un s'assit à sa table en face de lui. Il leva les yeux. C'était _elle_. Elle croisa ses doigts sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux.

_-_ Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait, dit_-_elle abruptement.

Puis elle baissa le regard et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses ongles rongés presque jusqu'au sang. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

_-_ Ecoute, McGregor, bredouilla_-_t_-_il. Je ne voulais pas…

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, sans pouvoir parler immédiatement, cependant.

_-_ Non, tu as raison… Rien ne ramènera Quentin, dit_-_elle enfin sans lever la tête.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, termina Harry dans un murmure.

Elle secoua la tête

_-_ Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait du mal, répondit_-_elle.

Harry eut envie de poser ses mains sur les siennes, comme il l'avait fait dans le cachot le jour où elle avait appris la mort de son frère. Mais il y avait trop de monde dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. On les regardait déjà avec curiosité. L'esclandre avorté de la veille avait quand même fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'école.

_-_ Malefoy sait toujours où frapper… dit_-_il pour éviter le silence. Je parle d'expérience. Et je sais aussi que répondre à ses provocations n'est pas une solution.

_-_ Sans doute, admit McGregor. En tous cas, je n'avais pas à vouloir te blesser toi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu n'étais pas toi_-_même…

_-_ Ce n'est pas une excuse, répondit_-_elle en évitant son regard.

Harry songea qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de son humeur violente. Lui_-_même n'avait_-_il pas rendu tout le monde responsable de ses malheurs deux ans plus tôt. La souffrance n'était pas une excuse, non, mais un début d'explication. Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ellie fit une grimace.

_-_ Tu sais Potter, si tu étais moins compréhensif, ça m'arrangerait… je ne suis pas douée pour faire des excuses et je crois que je m'en sortirais mieux si tu te montrais un peu plus rancunier…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Et pourquoi ferais_-_je cela pour toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Crois_-_tu que j'ai envie de te faciliter les choses ? Tu m'as profondément blessé, et ma magnanimité sera aussi grande que l'affront que tu m'as fait. J'accepte d'autant plus volontiers tes excuses, McGregor, que j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir me vanter d'être la seule personne à en avoir reçu de ta part.

Elle se pencha vivement par_-_dessus la table.

_-_ Si tu fais ça, Potter, tu peux dire adieu à ta tranquillité ! le menaça_-_t_-_elle à voix basse mais féroce…

Harry se mit à rire. Elle tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Tu veux bien tirer un trait sur ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_ Tu parles de quoi, McGregor ?

Le visage de la jeune fille se détendit. Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Ce serait tellement stupide que tu te prives de tes amis à cause de Malefoy, estima_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, soupira_-_t_-_elle en se levant. Il me prive déjà de leur compagnie à cause de ces stupides retenues…

_-_ Rogue t'a encore punie à cause d'hier ? s'alarma Harry.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Granger a négocié avec Londubat pour qu'il ne parle de rien… Finalement, c'est pas mal d'être dans les petits papiers de la Super Préfète, hein Potter ?

_-_Je crois que le nez en compote de Neville y est pour quelque chose, expliqua Harry. Je ne suis pas certain que Goyle a frappé le premier cette fois… Neville a été très évasif là_-_dessus…

Elle sourit à demi, se leva pour quitter la table, comme à regrets semblait_-_il. Elle revint près d'Harry qui leva la tête vers elle.

_-_ Et… hésita_-_t_-_elle un peu avant de reprendre. Je voulais te dire merci, Potter.

Il ne sut pourquoi, Harry se sentit embarrassé soudain.

_-_ Heu… pourquoi ?

Elle sourit, comme pour elle_-_même.

_-_ Pour n'avoir pas essayé de profiter de la situation…

Elle fit comme si elle ne voyait pas les joues du jeune homme qui s'empourpraient. Elle tourna les talons et traversa la salle sans se retourner. Harry replongea dans son livre, mais il ne parvint pas plus que quelques instants plus tôt à fixer son attention sur sa leçon.

…

La lune était pleine. Elle était cachée par de lourds nuages sombres, mais elle était pleine. Du parc, Harry ne voyait que le reflet du lac chaque fois qu'un rayon de lune venait en effleurer la surface agitée par le vent d'octobre. La prochaine aurait lieu le trente et un octobre, dans la nuit d'Halloween. Il se souvenait que Remus en avait parlé. En fait, ces mots n'avaient jamais vraiment quitté son esprit. La nuit d'Halloween serait une nuit de pleine lune, comme celle où son père et sa mère avaient trouvé la mort. Seize ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis. Seize ans qu'il avait été brutalement privé de chaleur et d'amour. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de la douceur de cette courte année… Dans ses rêves, il lui arrivait parfois d'entendre encore la voix de sa mère qui chantait. Quelques réminiscences de tendresse trop vite évaporées dans un réveil douloureux.

Harry appuya son front contre la vitre froide. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Ce n'étaient pas les maux de tête causés par la fatigue des séances avec Rogue, ni la fulgurante blessure des tourments imposés par Voldemort. C'était une démangeaison plus ou moins vive, mais constante depuis l'après_-_midi. Depuis ce moment, où elle était venue le trouver et où elle avait enfin posé sur lui un regard sans tristesse ni moquerie.

Le bruit dans son dos s'amplifia un peu. Les Préfets rentraient. L'heure du couvre_-_feu était déjà passée. Il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui. C'était Ginny. Elle allait poser sa main sur son épaule et lui demander s'il allait bien. Ensuite, elle allait lui parler de Dawson.

_-_Harry ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

_-_Je ne veux vraiment pas t'ennuyer avec ça… Mais faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette peste de Dawson ! Elle nous a rendu la vie impossible, à Ellie et moi, lors du dernier club de Duels…

_-_Ça y est ! répondit Harry en souriant.

_-_Ça y est quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est venue se plaindre à toi encore une fois !

Harry reporta son attention vers la nuit noire.

_-_Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de se plaindre, soupira Harry. Je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle change de jour.

_-_Et tu l'as envoyée où ? demanda Ginny, mi soulagée mi contrariée.

_-_Avec les Troisième Année…

Il y eut un silence, puis Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Chez Neville ? Le pauvre ! N'as_-_tu pas pitié de lui !

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Elle voulait être avec les classes supérieures, au lieu d'être avec les Première Année : elle l'est… C'est un Septième Année qui lui fera cours, et non deux gamines de Sixième… Que les Troisième Année en soient au même point que les Deuxième, voire les Première pour certains, n'est absolument pas mon problème. Et je suis sûr que Neville s'en sortira très bien avec elle.

Ginny resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis elle murmura : "Merci, Harry."

Le jeune homme tourna enfin le dos à l'obscurité. Ginny était toujours à côté de lui. Des mèches rouges s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval. Il les remit derrière son oreille.

_-_Toujours fâchée avec Ron ? chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce dernier. Il était debout près de la cheminée, l'air buté, à écouter Hermione parler.

_-_Oh… non, ça va mieux… fit_-_elle. On s'est expliqué. C'est après Hermione qu'il en a…

_-_Encore une scène de jalousie parce qu'elle était enfermée dans son bureau avec Anthony ? sourit Harry.

_-_Presque… se moqua Ginny. Seulement c'est un peu plus grave cette fois…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, jeta un œil vers son frère elle aussi puis se tourna vers la fenêtre et parla à voix basse.

_-_Ils t'en parleront sans doute eux_-_mêmes… Malefoy a menacé Hermione ce soir, chez les Préfets…

_-_Elle en a l'habitude non ? s'enquit Harry vaguement inquiet tout de même.

_-_Il est arrivé, furieux, et il est allé cogner du poing contre la porte du bureau d'Hermione. J'ai eu un mal fou à retenir Ron qui trouvait déjà qu'Anthony avait décidément beaucoup de choses à lui dire… Malefoy est entré sans attendre la réponse d'Hermione. Il lui a jeté l'affiche de la SALE au visage et il lui a dit que s'il voyait encore traîner des torchons comme celui_-_ci dans l'école il en réfèrerait au Directeur pour abus de prérogatives…

_-_Hermione a l'autorisation de Dumbledore, dit Harry, en ce qui concerne la SALE… Je l'ai entendue le dire à Anthony ce matin. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de la prolifération des affiches de ce genre dans l'école. Il craignait qu'elle ne profite de son statut de Préfète en Chef pour se passer de permission…

_-_C'est qu'il la connaît mal, ricana Ginny. Mais il n'est apparemment pas le seul à le penser. C'est en substance ce que Malefoy lui a crié dans son bureau. Bien entendu, elle s'est fait un plaisir de lui apprendre que le Directeur l'approuvait et qu'il lui avait laissé carte blanche pour attirer l'attention de ses condisciples sur la situation des Elfes de Maison… Parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'à Poudlard, ils sont bien traités dans l'ensemble… qu'il faut oublier que se sont des esclaves… Malefoy a alors menacé Hermione de lui faire manger ses affiches une par une avant longtemps… Qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, etc… la litanie habituelle, quoi… Et quand Anthony lui a demandé de la boucler, il a levé sa baguette sur lui. Goldstein l'a désarmé d'un Expelliarmus presque à bout portant. Malefoy est tombé à la renverse, presque tout le monde s'est mis à rire. Anthony l'a averti qu'il ferait un rapport et qu'il le consignait pour le week_-_end. Drago lui a alors fait un geste d'une grossièreté dont tu n'as pas idée… et il lui a dit que sa consigne il pouvait se la mettre…où tu penses. Il est parti dix fois plus furieux qu'il n'était arrivé. Au passage, il a traité Ron de raté dégénéré parce qu'il se trouvait sur son chemin. J'ai cru que mon frère allait le frapper. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs. Elle a crié "Ron s'il te plait ! Non !" Ron a renoncé à lever la main sur Malefoy et celui_-_ci en a profité pour dire qu'elle devait avoir de sacrés bons côtés cachés pour le tenir en laisse de cette manière.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans une grimace.

_-_Et il ne l'a pas assommé pour la peine ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_L'autre couard s'est dépêché de se sauver… parce que là non seulement je n'aurais pas essayé de retenir Ron, mais c'est moi qui lui aurais sauté à la gorge… à cette sale… fouine !

Elle frissonna de dégoût.

_-_Ensuite tout le monde s'est mis à interroger Hermione sur la SALE, les Elfes, ses intentions et ça a été une vraie cacophonie… Jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony dise que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour un débat à ce sujet.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_Je suppose que ce n'était pas le mot à dire ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Et voilà notre Hermione partie sur un nouveau cheval de bataille ! Acquiesça_-_t_-_elle. Sa nouvelle lubie : organiser une conférence sur les Elfes de Maison d'ici à Halloween… avec débat contradictoire et l'intervention du Professeur Binns en prime

_-_Elle est folle, elle veut saborder sa conférence ! fit Harry interdit. Avec Binns c'est l'assurance d'endormir son auditoire de manière quasi instantanée !

_-_Parce que tu crois qu'elle aura un auditoire ? se moqua Ginny.

Harry la regarda sérieusement.

_-_Oui ! assura_-_t_-_il. Toi, moi, Ron, et peut_-_être Neville et Luna. Cinq personnes, ça fait déjà un public, tu ne crois pas ?

Ginny secoua la tête.

_-_C'est hors de question ! Je comprends bien que la libération des Elfes de Maisons passionne Hermione, et c'est une cause juste et tout ce que tu voudras… mais c'est peine perdue, crois_-_moi ! Qu'est_-_ce que nous pouvons faire ? Faire passer des lois ? Non, alors… ?

_-_Alors je n'ai jamais dit que la libération des Elfes se ferait dans la facilité et dans l'immédiat !

La voix d'Hermione était sèche et tranchante. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle, un peu interdits et gênés. Ron avait l'air tout autant embarrassé qu'eux à deux pas derrière son amie.

_-_Il faudra du temps pour faire changer les mentalités à ce sujet. Raison de plus pour nous y prendre tôt ! Les jeunes gens qui sortiront d'ici avec une idée exacte de ce que vivent les Elfes seront plus à même de prendre les décisions qui s'imposeront plus tard… ou de les comprendre !

Elle se tourna vers Harry, péremptoire :

_-_Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aiderais, Harry ! lui rappela_-_t_-_elle.

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Encore un de ces moments où il n'avait pu s'empêcher de raconter n'importe quoi !

_-_Je peux t'aider à convaincre Dobby de témoigner le jour de ta conférence… proposa_-_t_-_il vivement.

_-_C'est ça ! fit Ron sarcastique, un long regard de reproche envers son ami. Pour que Malefoy le prenne pour un affront personnel !

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_Dis_-_toi bien que tout ce que nous faisons –nous, ses ennemis, j'entends_-_ est pris pour un affront personnel. Alors un peu plus un peu moins…

Hermione fit un sourire engageant à la jeune fille.

_-_Cela veut dire que tu soutiendras mon projet de conférence sur les Elfes…

Ginny fit : "Heu…" avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait quelque chose de très urgent à faire dans son dortoir. Ron se mit à rire tandis qu'Hermione se renfrognait. Il l'attira contre lui et embrassa sa tignasse échevelée.

_-_Je viendrai, moi, à la place de Dobby… dit_-_il tendrement. Et je témoignerai…

_-_De quoi ? demanda Harry.

_-_Du fait que faire le ménage à longueur de journée sans être payé autrement qu'en critiques, c'est pas une vie !

Hermione fit mine de vouloir se dégager des bras de Ron. Il resserra son étreinte en riant.

_-_Ne te fâche pas, Trésor… Tu ne vas pas faire la tête pour ça juste avant le week_-_end quand même… Et la veille de notre premier match… Je veux mon baiser d'encouragement moi demain…

Harry se frappa le front. Le match ! Il avait complètement oublié le match contre les Dragons de Malone. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir rappelé toute la semaine à ses coéquipiers ! En tous cas, Ron paraissait bien plus détendu au sujet de ce prochain match qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le fait de changer de poste sans doute… Ne plus être celui qui devait empêcher les autres de marquer des points devait le soulager. A moins que ce ne fût la certitude que, quoi qu'il arrivât, Hermione serait à ses côtés, soit pour le féliciter soit pour **_lui dire qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois… _**Il les regarda tous les deux un moment en souriant. Ron voulait un encouragement immédiat, qu'Hermione s'escrimait à lui refuser, parce que "Pas devant tout le monde, Ron !"

_-_Mais tout le monde s'en fiche ! la pria Ron. S'il te plait, Hony ! Embrasse_-_moi ! sinon je vais passer la nuit à me demander pourquoi tu n'as voulu me donner un tout petit bisou de rien du tout ! Je ne vais pas en dormir… et demain je vais jouer comme une patate et Harry ne va pas être content et…

Harry lui donna un coup du dos de la main sur l'épaule.

_-_Et tu me laisses en dehors de tes histoires de cœur, Ronald ! S'il te plait ! ironisa_-_t_-_il.

Hermione en profita pour se dégager des bras de Ron. Elle rajusta sa robe et fit semblant de recoiffer ses cheveux tout en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue du jeune homme, comme par surprise. Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_En tous cas, ça marche !

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui frappa sur son autre épaule. Harry se mit à rire. Dehors la nuit était froide, le vent soufflait. On aurait cru un hurlement de bête. Mais il savait que l'heure était passée où les gerbilloises lançaient leur attaque contre la Forêt et que Remus avait depuis longtemps achevé sa mutation. Il devait se trouver dans le bois, sur les traces de Peter Pettigrew. Il veillait sur eux. Il les protégeait de son mieux, comme il l'avait fait cette trop courte année où il avait été leur professeur.

Lorsque Harry avait quitté Rogue après sa séance de magie ancienne, il l'avait vu qui s'apprêtait à préparer un flacon de Potion Tue_-_Loup. Il n'avait osé lui demander de l'autoriser à la porter à Remus. Rogue avait détourné le regard et il lui avait laissé deviner son sentiment d'impuissance.

Ensuite, Ellen était venue le trouver dans la salle commune, juste après son cours avec Algie Londubat. Et il avait oublié tout le reste.

…

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Malone arborait un sourire crispé. Il essaya bien de demander à Potter s'il était prêt à en prendre plein la vue, mais le ton n'y était pas. Harry, lui, était très calme. Il avait vu s'entraîner les Dragons. C'était une bonne équipe. Mais pas meilleure que la sienne. Ce serait un match intéressant, cependant, histoire de tester la cohésion des Phénix et d'éprouver les bonnes résolutions de Ron et Montague. De toutes façons toutes les équipes en étaient au même point. Sauf celle de Malefoy, bien entendu. Il n'était pas certain cependant que ce fût un avantage pour les Salamandres. Tout le monde connaissait leur manière de jouer… et puis, on n'en était pas encore là. Les Phénix ne les affronteraient pas avant février. Remus avait vu juste. La partie manquait d'enjeu, non à cause de la nouvelle composition des équipes, mais parce qu'Harry avait la quasi_-_certitude que le championnat n'irait jamais à son terme.

_-_On se retrouve dans les vestiaires une heure avant le match, capitaine ? demanda Montague, alors qu'il passait devant la table des Gryffondor avec ses équipiers Serpentard.

_-_Une demi_-_heure suffira, je pense… répondit Harry.

Ginny sursauta :

_-_Tu te sens bien ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, devançant Ron d'un dixième de seconde.

_-_Le mieux du monde ! se mit à rire Harry.

_-_Tu es bien sûr de toi, Potter !

La voix de McGregor fit se retourner les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Harry remarqua qu'elle portait déjà le badge à l'effigie des Phénix que Dean avait dessiné et que Luna et elle avaient élaboré.

_-_Autant que toi ! répliqua_-_t_-_il en désignant l'insigne. Il faut une sacrée assurance pour afficher cet emblème à la table des Serpentard.

_-_Je n'ai jamais eu peur de proclamer mes opinions à la face du monde ! rappela McGregor.

Le rire de Malone sonna un peu faux par_-_delà le groupe des Serpentard.

_-_Tu comptes tes supporters, Potter ? s'écria_-_t_-_il.

Il montra le badge sur la poitrine de McGregor.

_-_Le fan club officiel ? tenta_-_t_-_il de se moquer.

_-_Tu en veux un ? demanda Ellie. Cinq noises pièce ! C'est pour une bonne cause, Malone… celle de notre armée de rebelles ! lui chuchota_-_t_-_elle d'un air entendu.

Malone loucha avec envie sur le badge.

_-_Tu pourrais m'en procurer avec des Dragons dessus ? demanda_-_t_-_il dans une grimace.

_-_Tu plaisantes ? Qui voudrait d'une grosse baudruche pleine de gaz sur la poitrine, railla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Hé ! fit Malone sans trouver à répondre autre chose.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui riait.

_-_On se retrouve sur le terrain, Potter… dit_-_il d'une voix pas très assurée.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte. McGregor le suivit des yeux, avec un regard amusé;

_-_Mouais ! fit_-_elle. C'est bien ce que je disais : une baudruche pleine de vent !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ellie ! sermonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Quoi ? lui dit la jeune Serpentard. Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'arrête pas de vanter ses Dragons ! Tu les as vus à l'entraînement ? Non ! Alors tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Ce n'est pas parce que les dragons ont des ailes qu'ils doivent se prendre pour des oiseaux… Il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de le leur rappeler de temps en temps…

_-_Oui, nous ! s'exclama Seamus en bombant le torse pour montrer la demi_-_douzaine de badges qu'il venait d'accrocher sur sa robe.

Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête vers lui.

_-_Et tu comptes jouer à quel poste ? se moqua Ginny en passant derrière lui pour rejoindre Ellie.

_-_Mouche du coche ! ironisa cette dernière.

_-_Ah non ! s'exclama Ron. Pour ça on est pourvu ! Et on en a deux pour le prix d'un !

Il se pencha sur la table pour jeter un œil vers les frères Crivey qui leur firent des signes de la main.

_-_Oh ! fit simplement McGregor en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry se remit à rire.

_-_Tout ira bien ! assura_-_t_-_il. Ils ne gêneront personne. Et on aura de superbes photos lundi matin sur le panneau du Quidditch !

Ginny renifla d'un air peu convaincu. Elle entraîna Ellie McGregor vers la sortie. McGregor appela Harry. Elle lui lança un badge :

_-_Hé Potter ! Donne l'exemple ! fit_-_elle.

Harry attrapa au vol l'insigne au phénix.

_-_Tu me fais crédit jusqu'à cet après midi ? demanda_-_t_-_il alors que Ginny attirait McGregor vers la porte.

_-_Cadeau ! cria_-_t_-_elle toujours tournée vers les tables, tandis que Ginny la faisait marcher à reculons.

Il murmura "Merci" pour ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur eux. Il l'accrocha aussitôt à sa robe. Hermione leva un sourcil moqueur.

_-_C'est pour quand l'équipe des remplaçants jouera, la semaine prochaine, lui dit_-_il dans une grimace pour remonter ses lunettes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir embarrassé. Neville, les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte, une expression dubitative sur le visage, se pencha par_-_dessus la table.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend à Ginny ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

_-_Elle va sûrement **_encore_** se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas… soupira Ron. Qu'est_-_ce que j'aimerais que McGregor lui balance un Silencio à elle aussi…

Il secoua la tête. Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_-_Remarque, tant qu'elle s'occupe des affaires de sa copine, nous sommes tranquilles, toi, moi et Harry, pas vrai Trésor ?

Il embrassa les cheveux d'Hermione qui eut un petit rire moqueur auquel Neville fit écho. Harry ne les entendit même pas. Il contemplait l'effet du phénix mordoré sur sa robe noire. C'était absolument splendide. Et quand ils auraient gagné le match, ce dont il ne doutait plus du tout d'ailleurs, cet insigne aurait plus de valeur qu'une médaille de Préfet en Chef.

…

Harry fut dans les vestiaires une demi_-_heure avant tout le monde. Il passa sa tenue de capitaine et alla chercher son balai. Un match sans d'autre enjeu que le Quiddicht lui_-_même n'était pas mal non plus, après tout. La victoire bien sûr serait la bienvenue. Il n'aimait pas plus perdre que n'importe qui. Certainement, s'il avait eu Malefoy et ses Salamandres pour adversaires, il aurait sans doute ressenti un pincement au cœur un peu plus important. Non à cause du match, toutefois… Mais parce qu'il aurait fort mal pris de s'incliner devant Drago et ses amis.

Harry sortit devant la porte des vestiaires. Le silence n'était troublé que par le souffle du vent. Les nuages filaient vite dans le ciel gris. Il pleuvrait sans doute avant la fin de la partie. Il ôta ses lunettes pour les protéger d'un Impervius anticipé. Lorsqu'il les remit sur son nez, il vit un auvent qui se déroulait lentement au_-_dessus des tribunes des professeurs. Ceux des gradins réservés aux élèves ne tarderaient pas à apparaître également. Il se demanda si les supporters seraient toujours répartis par Maison. Comme il pensait cela, les couleurs des quatre équipes apparurent aux tribunes. A celle des Serdaigle, une longue draperie bleue descendit jusqu'au sol, remplaçant le blason à l'aigle. Trois autres firent de même devant les gradins des autres Maisons. Le rouge à l'ancienne tribune des Gryffondor, le jaune pour celle des Poufsouffle et le vert pour les Serpentard. Les auvents des élèves apparurent à leur tour, aux couleurs respectives des tentures.

Harry songea que les Elfes avaient du travailler très dur pour tout préparer dans un temps record. Il fronça les sourcils. N'était_-_ce pas justement un Elfe qui venait d'apparaître au milieu du terrain. Il ressemblait furieusement à Dobby, pour autant qu'Harry pût en juger à cette distance. Il s'avança un peu et appela l'Elfe de Maison. Dobby claqua des doigts. Il fut auprès d'Harry en une seconde.

_-_Harry Potter veut me voir, Monsieur, s'inclina_-_t_-_il très bas.

_-_Joli travail, Dobby… lui sourit le jeune homme.

Il désigna le stade d'un geste large.

_-_Dobby n'était pas tout seul, Monsieur, minauda l'Elfe.

_-_Alors tu féliciteras de ma part tous ceux qui ont travaillé avec toi, répondit Harry toujours un peu mal à l'aise devant l'obséquiosité de Dobby.

Il préféra changer de sujet :

_-_Dis_-_moi, dit_-_il en baissant la voix, comme pour une confidence. Hier soir, tu es allé porter sa potion à Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Dobby fit oui de la tête, lentement.

_-_Comment va_-_t_-_il ? demanda Harry, avec une pointe d'anxiété.

_-_C'était la pleine lune… dit simplement l'Elfe.

Il retint un frisson et détourna les yeux du regard insistant d'Harry.

_-_Je le sais, Dobby, c'est pour cela que je te pose la question. Comment va_-_t_-_il ?

_-_Le Loup_-_garou est blessé, dit l'Elfe. Dobby est resté avec lui toute la nuit.

Harry eut un sursaut d'espoir.

_-_Il a renoncé à courir la Forêt Interdite ?

Dobby secoua la tête.

_-_Dobby est allé dans la Forêt Interdite avec lui… corrigea_-_t_-_il. Dobby a reçu l'ordre du Professeur Rogue de le surveiller.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

_-_Et alors ?

_-_Dobby n'aime pas aller dans la Forêt… répondit le petit être tremblant.

_-_Oui, mais Remus ?… Qu'a_-_t_-_il fait ? Est_-_ce qu'il a retrouvé… Pettigrew ?

_-_Il a flairé une trace, chuchota l'Elfe. Et elle nous a ramené vers le Château…

_-_Ce n'était pas Peter, alors… murmura Harry comme pour lui_-_même.

Cela pouvait être n'importe qui. Hagrid pour commencer, qui s'enfonçait régulièrement dans la Forêt, il le savait pour aller retrouver Graup, sous la protection de la famille d'Aragog. Ou bien Firenze qu'il avait vu quelque fois se diriger vers l'orée du bois depuis la rentrée. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet.

_-_Tu iras le voir, ce soir, encore ? demanda Harry.

L'Elfe hocha la tête.

_-_Et demain et après demain aussi. Et tous les soirs de la semaine pour lui porter ses remèdes, à moins que le Professeur Rogue n'y aille lui_-_même.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'en saurait pas plus par Dobby. L'Elfe sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé, comme s'il n'osait prononcer les paroles qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Dobby croyait que Hermione Granger était une personne bienveillante envers les Elfes, Harry Potter.

Harry se tint soudain sur la défensive. Qu'avait encore fait Hermione ? Avait_-_elle vraiment demandé à Dobby de venir témoigner en public ?

_-_Heu… Elle l'est, je te l'assure, même si ses méthodes étonnent parfois…

_-_Alors pourquoi a_-_t_-_elle donné une bouteille de bièraubeurre pour Winky ? demanda l'Elfe les larmes aux yeux. Elle m'a dit que c'était pour me remercier d'avoir ramené sa créature à demi morte l'année dernière. Dobby ne comprend pas ! Dobby ne comprend pas !

Et il ne comprit pas davantage pourquoi Harry Potter se mettait à rire.

_-_Qu'as_-_tu fait de la bouteille ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je l'ai cachée ! grommela Dobby d'une petite voix plaintive.

_-_Retrouve_-_la et donne_-_la à Winky… Tu auras une surprise, et Winky aussi. Tu peux faire confiance à Hermione comme à moi_-_même.

Dobby pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre en doute la parole d'Harry Potter, mais, cette fois, il était vraiment sceptique.

Il promit pourtant d'obéir à Harry et disparut comme l'équipe des Phénix au complet entrait avec fracas dans les vestiaires.

Harry se hâta de rentrer rejoindre ses camarades. Ils étaient tous à l'heure, les titulaires comme les suppléants. Il les réunit quand ils furent prêts et leur fit un petit discours qu'il conclut par un"Amusez_-_vous bien et prenez garde aux rafales !"

Ils sortirent dans le hall pour se rendre sur le terrain en même temps que les Dragons. Les deux équipes s'observèrent avec curiosité. C'était tout de même étrange de retrouver dans le rang en face des camarades de Maison et d'anciens équipiers. Stevens et Cauldwel, tous les deux batteurs, l'un chez les titulaires l'autre chez les remplaçants, et tous deux également de Poufsouffle, se firent d'ailleurs interpeller par leur ancien capitaine. Malone avait ruminé toute la matinée les piques de McGregor et il s'était entraîné à quelques réparties cinglantes. Il essaya la première sur ses camarades.

_-_Hé vous deux ! leur cria_-_t_-_il. Vous savez qu'il ne suffit pas de porter le nom de Phénix pour faire des étincelles… !

Il y eut un éclat de rire général, sauf chez Stevens et Cauldwel. Montague donna un coup de coude à Stevens, l'incitant à répondre. Le geste n'échappa guère à Malone, qui, fort de son petit succès, se crut obligé de continuer sur sa lancée.

_-_Dis_-_donc, Montague ! reprit_-_il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Qu'est_-_ce que ça te fait de porter du rouge en tant que Serpentard…

_-_Y a pas de Serpentard ici, Malone ! renvoya la voix de Ginny perdue entre Montague et Ron. Il n'y a que des Phénix !

_-_Laisse tomber, Ginny… fit Montague un éclair malicieux dans le regard. Ce n'est pas grave… Tout le monde sait que le Dragons ont une grande gueule, mais que ce n'est pas ça qui les fait cracher le feu !

Un nouvel éclat de rire accueillit Madame Bibine alors qu'elle entrait dans les vestiaires.

_-_Excellente ambiance ! dit_-_elle. J'espère qu'il en sera de même là_-_haut… Tout le monde est prêt ?

_-_On arrive !

Tous se tournèrent vers les frères Crivey, excités comme jamais, leurs appareils autour du cou et leur balai à la main. Madame Bibine leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Vous êtes vraiment certains que vous voulez absolument voler aujourd'hui… Il y a beaucoup de vent vous savez ! tenta_-_t_-_elle de dissuader.

_-_On s'est entraîné ! assura Dennis Crivey.

_-_Et on a trouvé un sortilège pour déclencher l'obturateur sans les mains ! fit Colin. Pas de danger qu'on tombe de balai !

On entendit un "Dommage" grommelé dans la foule des joueurs et Ron grogna un "Merci Hermione !" peu reconnaissant. Madame Bibine dut se résoudre à faire sortir tout le monde, y compris les deux photographes amateurs.

….

Une clameur gigantesque s'éleva lorsque les deux équipes s'envolèrent. Harry chercha aussitôt ses amis dans les tribunes rouges. Il repéra sans difficulté la bannière de Jezebel Dawson qui proclamait toujours son admiration pour Ronald. Neville, Luna, Grenouille, et la petite Andrews faisaient des signes au capitaine des Phénix. Il ne voyait pas McGregor et ses yeux se tournaient vers la tribune tendue de vert, un peu déçu, lorsqu'il l'aperçut à côté d'Hermione. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Malone l'appelait pour lui désigner les gradins à demi vides qui avaient été ceux de Serpentard.

_-_Nous, on est à égalité, ajouta Malone avec satisfaction.

Les tribunes rouges et jaunes, en effet, semblaient porter le même nombre de supporters.

_-_Par contre, reprit le capitaine des Dragons dans une grimace, je ne pensais pas que les Sphinx avaient autant d'admirateurs.

_-_Ce ne sont pas tous des admirateurs des Sphinx, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés sur les visages qu'il reconnaissait dans la tribune bleue.

Le frère de Grayson comptait parmi eux, la mine contrariée, les bras croisés, avec d'autres Serpentard.

_-_Ce sont des gens qui se seraient bien passé d'avoir à afficher leur camp…

Il se rapprocha légèrement des tribunes. Où pouvait bien être Nott ? Avait_-_il argué de son deuil pour échapper à… ? Et il le vit. Seul, tout en haut des tribunes en vert, presque caché à la vue d'Harry par l'avant_-_toit.

…  
La première goutte de pluie tomba au moment où Madame Bibine donna le coup d'envoi. Harry se félicita d'avoir ensorcelé ses lunettes. Il suivit le match avec attention, à peine troublé par les flashes des appareils des Crivey. Ginny était déchaînée, comme d'habitude. Ron et Montague en firent les frais au début du match. Puis ils marquèrent leurs premiers points ensemble. Debbie Grayson laissa passer quelques buts. Elle était un peu nerveuse. Harry s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il redescendit dans le jeu quelques secondes, pour encourager son gardien. Cependant ce qui fit le plus dans le sursaut d'orgueil de la jeune fille, ce fut les applaudissements de Malefoy et ses amis chaque fois qu'elle ratait le souaffle.

_-_Allez, Grayson ! l'encouragea Harry. C'est comme à l'entraînement ! Tu veux que je demande à Ron de venir te seconder ?

_-_NAN ! hurla la jeune fille.

Harry se mit à rire. Il reprit sa position, scrutant l'ensemble du stade à la recherche du Vif_-_d'Or. En bas la bannière de Dawson clignotait, en haut les éclairs de magnésium trouaient le rideau de pluie. Les cris des tribunes et ceux des joueurs lui parvenaient, assourdis. Il se déplaçait souvent, pour ne pas sentir le froid humide le pénétrer. Les poursuiveurs des Phénix prenaient le rythme du jeu. Encore quelques entraînements et ils feraient une équipe solide.

Les batteurs manquaient d'un peu de précision, surtout Ackerley, mais il n'avait que quelques entraînements à son actif. Stevens, lui, avait quelques dixièmes de seconde d'hésitation quand il lui fallait viser un de ses anciens coéquipiers.

…

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il pleuvait de plus en plus fort. Le commentaire du match était de plus en plus confus. Dennis et Colin avaient du mettre pied à terre. Leurs appareils étaient protégés contre la pluie, mais on n'y voyait presque plus clair. Dawson avait déménagé sa banderole sous l'auvent pour la mettre à l'abri. Les premiers rangs des tribunes avaient reculé de deux bancs pour ne pas se faire tremper par les rafales. Madame Bibine avait failli prendre quelques cognards qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir…

Le score stagnait depuis un moment, en un léger avantage pour les Phénix. Harry commençait à trouver le temps long lorsqu'il eut une intuition. D'aussi haut, il ne voyait rien la pluie faisait un rideau serré aussi bien quand il regardait vers le bas qu'à hauteur d'yeux. Il plongea vers le sol, surprenant l'attrapeur adverse qui piqua lui aussi, croyant qu'il avait aperçu le vif. Harry fit le tour du stade presque au ras du sol, la tête levée, et commença à remonter lentement à la recherche de la lueur dorée qui mettrait fin à ce match peu passionnant. Il sentit le public perplexe, ainsi qu'un flottement parmi ses joueurs. Puis il entendit la voix de Ginny qui rappelait tout le monde à l'ordre.

Soudain, comme un rayon de soleil inespéré, un éclat d'or brilla dans le gris du ciel. Harry redressa son balai, et monta en flèche, aussitôt imité par son adversaire. Enfin ! Enfin ! songeait Harry. Enfin cette sensation d'excitation qui lui étreignait le cœur et la gorge. Enfin le vide dans sa tête, tendu dans un seul but : saisir cette fichue balle ailée. Il se rapprochait inexorablement du Vif_-_d'Or. Son adversaire était loin derrière, plus prudent sans doute. Car Harry sentait le manche du balai glisser entre ses mains rendues gourdes par le froid tandis qu'il s'allongeait imperceptiblement sur le balai, le tenant par les genoux, afin de gagner un peu en vitesse et en distance. Il tendit un bras. Ses doigts touchaient presque la balle. Ils allaient se refermer sur elle. Il sentit tourner le balai entre ses genoux. Il resserra la main sur le manche, dans un réflexe. Elle glissa également. Il se retrouva à l'envers. Le Vif en profita pour s'éloigner. Impossible de remonter, songea Harry. Il perdrait trop de temps et cela lui coûterait trop d'efforts. Il resserra ses jambes sur son balai, les yeux toujours fixés sur le Vif qui replongeait tout à coup vers le sol. Il prit le même chemin, la tête en bas. Le sol se rapprochait d'autant plus vite dans cette position.

C'était désormais entre lui et cette balle d'or qui le narguait. Il poussa des pieds sur la base de son balai. Il avança doucement la main sur le manche. Les articulations de ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Centimètre par centimètre, il gagnait sur le Vif. Il leva la main droite loin au_-_delà de sa tête. Vite ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il sentit ses doigts toucher le métal. Encore un peu. A peine ! Vite ! Quelques mètres encore et il lui faudrait redresser la barre. Il allongea les doigts autant qu'il put. La pluie était glacée. Il tenait le Vif. Du bout des doigts, mais il le tenait. Il poussa son balai un peu plus. La balle se logea dans sa paume. Il redressa. Le bras toujours levé, il n'entendait rien. Le sang refluait à peine de sa tête. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il comprit que Madame Bibine avait sifflé la fin de la partie parce que ses camarades fonçaient sur lui.

* * *

RAR du chap 119 :

**_cemeil_****_ : La comparaison Elfes de maison/ Mangemort va faire couler de l'encre je le sens bien! Quoique... çà a déjà commencé! Ils sont super efficace nos Gryffondors dis donc!_** Ils sont entraînés… **_Quand à Harry... je pensais pas qu'il resterai calme. Bravo! lol_**.C'est une question de relativité. Quand quelqu'un d'autre pique une crise d'hystérie, ça calme…  
Merci pour tes autres commentaires… Ce que Dumbledore a rappelé à Pétunia ? que son neveu était le seul capable de la protéger et qu'elle avait de la chance que ce soit un gentil garçon… enfin je suppose… Pour Duddley… heu Dudley… je suppose que c'est à force d'écrire Duddy… Sinon pour Pattenrond et Ron, c'est une habitude que le chat a prise quand Hermione était à l'hôpital… Et pour les autres questions : l'Insaisissable Monsieur Nott, si Harry et Ellie sortiront ensemble… etc… faudra attendre la suite…

**_George potter_****_ : Voila j'ai enfn fini de lire les 119 chapitres de ta fic et je peux te dire qu'elle est vraiment vraiment très longue lol! _**Non tu crois **_? J'ai remarqué que la deuxième partie était plus centré sur Harry que la première partie : c'est beaucoup mieux à mon gôut._** Oui, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts… **_Heu sinon il faudrait peut penser à mettre Harry et McGregor ensemble car là sa commence à faire long lol. _**Oui mais c'est moi qui décide ! lol !  
**_Alixe_****_ : Beaucoup de scènes fortes. Par contre, est-ce vraiment efficace d'empêcher Ellie de s'occuer de Malfoy dans les couloirs. Harry n'a pas peur que cela se termine dans les dortoirs de Serpentard ?_** Oui, mais là, il n'y peut pas grand_-_chose… Au moins il a évité une bagarre générale. Et puis il n'allait pas les laisser faire sans intervenir, C'est un Gryffondor tout de même !

**_hadler_****_ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que la dernière réplique d'harry à McGregor à mis le feu aux poudres entre eux, peut être d'ailleurs parce qu'elle c'est rendue compte que c'était la véritée ou bien qu'elle n'avait pas malfoy sous la main. _**Peut_-_être les deux sans doute… **_Enfin, espérons que le franc parler d'harry n'éloignera pas (trop) Ellie de lui, quoique vu l'auteur sadique , je penserias le contraire pour un tit moment lol_** Moi je suis sadique, mais McGregor est intelligente… **_Je trouve la comparaison d'Hermionne entre les elfes et les mangemorts est très a propos, même si ce n'était pas le but premier._** Non, en effet, mais là, elle s'est peut_-_être laissé emporter notre Hermione…  
**_Alana : le retour de la tension, hein…_** Ben oui, il faut bien…


	42. Chapitre 121 : Illusions trompeuses

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 121**

**Illusions Trompeuses**

Hermione était encore accrochée au garde fou de la tribune des Phénix. Ses cheveux et son manteau étaient détrempés. Son cri d'angoisse était encore au fond de sa gorge. Elle sentit qu'on la tirait doucement en arrière, vers l'abri de l'auvent et la voix de Neville lui parvint de très loin, comme un écho à sa propre pensée.

_-_Il est complètement fou ! disait le jeune Londubat à Luna. Un de ces jours, il va se tuer à faire l'andouille sur son balai.

_-_Je déteste le Quidditch ! cria Hermione quand elle put parler.

Le rire de McGregor lui répondit.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que ça aurait été si ç'avait été ton rouquin préféré qui nous avait fait ce coup_-_là ?

_-_Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! s'offusqua Hermione.

_-_C'est vrai ! s'exclama McGregor. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il en soit capable !

Neville toussota dans son poing pour cacher un sourire. Il désigna les joueurs qui se posaient sur la pelouse.

_-_ Vous venez ? Allons féliciter les vainqueurs !

Grenouille fut la première partie. Hermione retint McGregor par la manche.

_-_Tu n'as pas eu peur ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse, une expression d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

McGregor prit un air hautain.

_-_Pourquoi faire ? C'est lui l'expert, non ?

Hermione se leva. Un sourcil circonflexe, elle grimaça à la réponse de McGregor, puis elle esquissa un léger sourire. De l'auriculaire elle montra le coin gauche de ses lèvres.

_-_Tu as du sang, là.

Ellie McGregor essuya sa bouche d'un geste nonchalant, sans cesser de planter son regard dans celui de la Préfète en Chef.

_-_Ça va comme ça ? Allez, Granger, allons féliciter le héros…

Hermione la poussa devant elle en secouant la tête. Elle se rendit compte que ses jambes flageolaient et que ses mains tremblaient. La pluie dégoulinait dans son cou et glaçait tout son corps. Comment faisaient_-_ils ? Comment faisaient_-_ils pour supporter cela depuis des heures ? Elle détestait le Quidditch ! Elle le détestait vraiment de tout son cœur !

Les supporters s'agglutinaient dans le hall des vestiaires, autour des joueurs en rouge. Colin Crivey hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait réussi à prendre Harry en photo _pendant la feinte !_...

Tous les Phénix entouraient Harry qui ne savait pourquoi on l'acclamait ainsi. Malone et ses Dragons arrivaient. Le capitaine jaune, dépité et stupéfait à la fois, ne pouvait que répéter « Potter !...Waouh ! ».

Le professeur McGonagall le bouscula soudain. Elle s'approcha d'Harry. Elle était un peu pâle.

_-_Potter ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Aviez_-_vous réellement besoin de faire ça ?

Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Qu'avait_-_il donc fait qui méritât pareil émoi ? Il avait attrapé le Vif_-_d'Or, comme d'habitude. D'accord, il avait failli glisser de son balai, mais cela personne n'était sensé le savoir. Il avait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour faire passer cela pour une manœuvre délibérée. Et pourquoi les visages bouleversés de certains de ses camarades. On n'allait pas lui reprocher d'avoir pris un peu de bon temps dans ce match insipide au possible.

…

Il aperçut devant la porte entre les épaules de ses camarades qui commençaient à se disperser les deux silhouettes d'Hermione et McGregor. McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour renvoyer les joueurs à la douche et les autres au Château. Le hall se vida. Harry serra encore quelques mains sans savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Il eut encore deux ou trois flashes dans les yeux. Puis il ne resta autour de lui que les Weasley et Neville.

Hermione et McGregor s'approchèrent enfin. La première avait un visage sévère sous ses mèches brunes collées à ses joues et la seconde un sourire en coin qui fit battre douloureusement le cœur du capitaine des Phénix.

_-_Tu as vu, Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en donnant une dixième tape, au moins, dans le dos de son ami.

_-_J'ai vu, répondit sobrement la jeune fille.

Harry baissa les yeux. Manifestement sa démonstration n'était pas du goût de la Préfète en Chef.

_-_Hum ! fit Neville, qui n'osait montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait contre l'avis d'Hermione. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous changer, si vous ne voulez pas être bon pour la potion Pimentine de Pomfresh.

_-_Oh ! fit McGregor, son sourire un peu plus ironique à chaque parole. Fumer par les oreilles aidera peut_-_être Potter à désenfler de la tête… Tu voulais prouver quoi ? Que la feinte de Wronsky n'avait aucun secret pour toi ?

_-_Moi, j'appellerais plutôt ça la manœuvre du Kamikaze… fit sèchement Hermione.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de se mettre en danger, à aucun moment. Il voulait simplement la victoire sur cette stupide balle qui jouait avec lui…

Le rire de Ginny le ramena dans les vestiaires.

_-_Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez ! dit la jeune Poursuiveuse. Après tout on a gagné non ? Et Harry a mit fin au match ! J'en avais marre de ce temps pourri ! Allez tout le monde à la douche !

_-_Non ! s'exclama Ron. Moi, je vais prendre un bain brûlant dans la salle de bains des Préfets.

_-_Moi aussi ! répondit Hermione en écho. Je suis gelée. Ça me réchauffera.

_-_Surtout si vous le prenez ensemble !

_-_Ginny !

Neville et McGregor éclatèrent de rire. Ron eut l'air de réfléchir d'un air intéressé.

_-_C'est une idée… commença_-_t_-_il.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

_-_ Ron ! Tu es…

_-_Oui, je sais, la coupa le jeune homme. Je_-_suis_-_Préfet ! Mais à quoi ça sert si je ne peux même pas en profiter… !

Il s'éloigna en direction de la porte, suivi par Hermione qui le sermonnait. Ginny donna rendez_-_vous à McGregor dans la salle des Quatre Maisons un peu plus tard et la Serpentard quitta les vestiaires en compagnie de Neville qui devait aussi retrouver Luna au Château.

Quand ils furent seuls, tous les deux au milieu du hall, alors que les rires et le tapage de la victoire leur parvenaient des vestiaires des Phénix, Ginny s'avança vers Harry. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et son visage ruisselant de pluie se durcit.

_-_Tu veux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?

Un mouvement de colère saisit Harry.

_-_J'ai fait mon boulot d'Attrapeur, je te signale !

Il fit un pas en arrière pour rejoindre leurs camarades. Elle le retint par le bras, avec une force dont il fut surpris.

_-_Tu voulais impressionner qui ?

_-_Personne !

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes. Puis Ginny lâcha le bras d'Harry.

_-_Tu me fais peur, Harry… Tu me fais très peur…

Harry essaya de rire.

_-_Tu es bien la seule…

Il prit la fuite vers les douches. Non, il n'avait pas cherché à impressionner qui que ce fût. Ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement se sentir vivant. Avoir le sentiment d'exister pour lui_-_même. L'illusion que sa vie lui appartenait et qu'il la maîtrisait. Tout cela il ne le ressentait que dans l'excitation de la lutte avec le Vif_-_D'or, à la limite de ses forces et de l'apesanteur ; ou bien encore lorsqu'il se mesurait à Rogue sur le terrain miné de la magie ancienne, ou le moindre faux pas hors des limites qu'il s'était fixées pouvait lui être fatal…

La seule autre fois où il avait ressenti cette sensation de plénitude, avait été quand Ellen avait cherché près de lui le réconfort à sa peine. Mais il ne pouvait espérer qu'elle fût malheureuse uniquement pour satisfaire son besoin d'émotions fortes.

Il revit le sourire moqueur de McGregor quelques instants plus tôt. Combien Hermione paraissait bouleversée à côté d'elle. S'il avait cherché à l'impressionner, il n'avait manifestement pas atteint son but.

…

S'il pensait pouvoir oublier le match et ses conséquences, Harry se trompait. On ne parlait que de la feinte de Wronsky de Potter, qui n'en était même pas une, puisque son adversaire avait renoncé à le suivre dans cette voie avant même qu'il décidât de plonger vers le sol.

L'attrapeur des Dragons clamait partout qu'il n'était pas fou, et qu'il tenait plus à la vie qu'à une victoire au Quidditch. Son balai avait failli lui échapper des mains, même avec ses gants anti_-_dérapant, alors qu'il se tenait dans une position assez académique ; il était hors de question de se risquer à des pirouettes dans ces conditions climatiques apocalyptiques. Les autres haussaient les épaules à ces propos, qui d'après eux, n'étaient que de vagues excuses au manque de courage du joueur.

Hermione se taisait et son silence était insupportable à Harry. Il aurait préféré un long sermon à la place de ces regards chargés de reproches et de questions muettes.

Et pour couronner le tout, les Crivey placardèrent leurs photos en fin d'après midi. Ils étaient tellement fiers de leur prestation qu'ils avaient passé l'après midi à tirer les photos du match. Avant le repas, ils en avaient affichées quelques unes ; dont, bien entendu, celle que Colin se vantait d'avoir pu faire « pendant la feinte ! ».

Pendant la chute, plutôt, corrigea Harry pour lui_-_même. Il comprenait mieux l'émoi de ses amis. Se voir plonger sans fin sur la photo était assez impressionnant, somme toute.

…

_-_Alors, Potter ? Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de faire l'intéressant ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Malefoy s'était arrêté au milieu du Hall, entouré de sa cour ricanante. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà sur la défensive. Neville et Ginny se rapprochèrent de lui, ainsi de Dean et Seamus.

_-_Il n'y avait pourtant aucun sélectionneur à impressionner aujourd'hui… reprit Malefoy encouragé par le silence du Gryffondor. Ils ne seront là qu'au printemps prochain, tu sais… Dommage, tu ne seras plus là pour leur en mettre plein la vue.

Les Serpentard se mirent à rire. Les Gryffondor firent silence. Malefoy continua.

_-_Crois_-_tu pouvoir vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres avec une feinte de Quidditch ? Ce ne sera pas ton petit talent de voltigeur qui te sauvera, …

_-_Je sais, répondit Harry calmement.

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, dans l'attente de l'affrontement que tous, sauf lui, désiraient. Et il sentait par delà le groupe des Serpentard hostiles, celui de McGregor à l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la Grande Salle.

_-_J'imagine mal Voldemort sur un balai, d'ailleurs, continua_-_t_-_il avec désinvolture. Par contre, nous pourrions peut_-_être jouer cela de l'ancienne manière… Je suis le champion de Dumbledore, tu es celui de Voldemort… Le Phénix contre la Salamandre… Toi contre moi et le Vif d'Or entre nous deux. Le premier qui l'attrape a gagné, l'autre abandonne la partie. La guerre est terminée… Qu'en dis_-_tu ? Tu pourrais en faire la proposition à ton _Maître_**…**

Les mâchoires de Malefoy se crispèrent légèrement.

_-_ Le Phénix contre la Salamandre… répéta Malefoy. Tu te prends donc pour un Phénix, Potter ? Tu es encore plus vaniteux que je ne le croyais…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_Non ! Non ! Malefoy… souviens_-_toi, c'est toi qui m'as traité de Phénix… Par contre, celui qui t'a désigné sous le nom de Salamandre a du oublier que, si elle ne craint pas le feu, voire même qu'elle peut le détruire, il est très facile de l'écraser sous son talon… comme une blatte…

Malefoy pâlit.

_-_C'est toi qui oublies que la Salamandre est immortelle… dit_-_il avec une rage mal contenue.

_-_Je n'oublie rien, fit Harry. Elle ne meurt pas, il est vrai. Mais il existe un moyen de la tuer…

Malefoy éclata d'un rire méprisant.

_-_Et tu le connais, ce moyen, peut_-_être…

Harry sentit l'hésitation dans la voix du Serpentard. Il sourit.

_-_Ça se pourrait…

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Drago.

_-_Sais_-_tu que la Salamandre, dans sa grande puissance, ne peut rien contre le crapaud ?

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés sur Harry. Il éclata de rire. Malefoy blêmit. Il ne voulait cependant lâcher le premier le regard de Potter.

_-**On**_ ne te l'avait pas dit ? s'étonna faussement Harry. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à qui on cache des choses…A propos… As_-_tu eu des nouvelles de ton père, récemment ?

Malefoy frémit. Son regard se durcit. Il serra les poings. Derrière lui, Harry sentit également une vague de désarroi qui envahissait Crabbe et Goyle. Il baissa légèrement la voix, juste assez pour que Drago et ses deux chiens de garde l'entendissent.

_-_Parce que je sais, moi, que ton _Maître_ et le sien, le recherche activement pour lui apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se mettre en travers de son chemin… La prochaine fois que le Professeur Rogue te fera appeler, Malefoy… ce sera peut_-_être pour t'annoncer qu'on a retrouvé ton père, s'il est encore reconnaissable, après ce que Voldemort lui aura fait subir.

Drago cette fois ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, autant que de rage. Le petit cri angoissé de Goyle lui fit tourner sa colère vers lui. La pâleur de Crabbe lui arracha une moue écoeurée. Il tourna les talons et se fraya un chemin lui_-_même au travers de la foule qui commençait à s'agglutiner près des panneaux.

Harry le regarda se diriger vers le couloir où se tenait McGregor. Il fit signe de la tête à la jeune fille de s'écarter.

_-_Dégage, McGregor ! cracha Malefoy comme elle restait au milieu du chemin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Elle le toisa un instant, puis parut estimer que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Elle fit un pas sur le côté, puis passa son chemin sans un regard de plus à ses camarades de Maison.

Elle croisa Théodore Nott qui suivait de loin le groupe des amis de Malefoy. Son visage fermé d'ordinaire semblait un peu altéré. Il manqua la bousculer, les yeux encore tournés vers les tableaux. Il tut les paroles d'excuses qu'il bafouillait quand il la reconnut.

_-_C'est moi qui te trouble ainsi ? ironisa_-_t_-_elle. Ou bien l'insolente adresse de Potter qui te confond ?

Nott renifla avec dédain. Il baissa un œil amusé sur elle.

_-_Il en faut plus pour me troubler que d'effleurer simplement l'ourlet de ta robe, répondit_-_il.

Il tourna la tête vers les Gryffondor qui le regardaient parler avec McGregor.

_-_ Quant à Potter, reprit_-_il un peu plus caustique, il a eu jusqu'à présent beaucoup de chance… si on peut dire…

Il revint vers son interlocutrice, un sourire froid sur les lèvres :

_-_Si j'étais lui, je ne tablerais plus trop dessus…

Il chercha du regard le groupe de ses camarades de Maison qui s'éloignait dans le couloir vers les cachots.

_-_Malefoy n'est peut_-_être pas aussi intelligent qu'il le pense lui_-_même, mais il n'est pas tout à fait aussi stupide que tu veux le croire… J'ai parfois l'impression que tu cherches le bâton pour te faire battre McGregor… La mort de ton frère ne t'a donc pas servi de leçon ? Tu veux pleurer encore et encore ?

Ellen McGregor fit un effort sur elle_-_même. Elle rendit à Nott son sourire distant.

_-_La vie est une vallée de larmes, n'est_-_ce pas ce qu'on dit ? reprit_-_elle en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix.

Elle avait envie de lui faire mal soudain. Elle avança sa tête vers celle du jeune homme intrigué.

_-_C'est ton père qui a tué mon frère, dit_-_elle sans presque en avoir conscience.

Elle regardait de tous ses yeux le visage de Nott. Ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient légèrement, ses mâchoires qui se crispaient, et sa bouche qu'il empêchait de s'ouvrir. Et sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait rapidement dans sa gorge.

_-_C'est possible, réussit_-_il à dire d'une voix étranglée. Ça change quelque chose entre nous ?

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route quand McGregor frappa une dernière fois :

_-_Et comment comptes_-_tu t'y prendre pour mettre la main sur le père Malefoy ? Tu es enfermé ici, et tu ne peux pas plus en sortir qu'il ne peut y entrer. Ses anciens amis l'auront trouvé avant toi !

_-_Ça, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, McGregor… répondit sourdement Théodore Nott. Et si tu parles de quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit…

Il tourna les talons et Ellie McGregor fit de même en sens contraire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Harry quand elle arriva près des tableaux.

Il fixait d'un œil sombre l'entrée du couloir où le Serpentard avait disparu.

_-_Rien, répondit McGregor.

_-_Il a mit bien longtemps pour ne rien te dire ! répliqua Harry.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, la bouche pincée en une moue perplexe. Harry eut très chaud soudain. Neville vint à son secours.

_-_Dis donc, Harry… Cette histoire de crapaud c'est vrai ?

_-_Quel crapaud ? demanda Harry qui ne pouvait quitter le regard moqueur de McGregor.

_-_Celui qui fait peur aux Salamandres ?

_-_C'est ce qui était écrit dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque, répondit Harry.

Ron et Neville se mirent à rire.

_-_Je vais regarder Trevor d'un autre œil à présent ! s'esclaffa le jeune Londubat.

Harry sourit distraitement. McGregor le pria de se pousser pour qu'elle pût admirer les premières photos des Crivey. Elle jeta d'abord un œil sur celles des Dragons.

_-_C'est qui celle_-_là ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en montrant quatre ou cinq gros plans de Rosalind Shelton, très réussis d'ailleurs.

_-_L'une des Poursuiveuse, Shelton… de Serdaigle, répondit Harry. Je crois que Colin a un faible pour elle.

Ron ricana. Colin n'avait pas arrêté de mitrailler la joueuse durant tout le temps où ils avaient pu prendre des photos, et dans les vestiaires également. McGregor détourna son attention sur les photos des Phénix. Elle désigna celle où on voyait Harry plonger à la poursuite du Vif_-_d'Or, à la renverse.

_-_Les deux scroutts_-_là ! Ils sont plutôt doués ! Et celle_-_là ils ont intérêt à la coller au panneau avec un sort de glue perpétuelle, parce que je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas rester longtemps à la vue de tout le monde… J'en connais une bonne dizaine qui tueraient pour l'avoir dans leur album personnel.

Hermione fit une grimace.

_-_Moi, elle me donne la nausée, dit_-_elle.

_-_Monter sur un balai te donne la nausée, Trésor, rappela doucement Ron.

_-_Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça non plus, avoua McGregor. Pour moi rien ne vaut l'échine d'un cheval.

Elle allait s'étendre sur les avantages qu'il y avait à chevaucher un cheval ailé plutôt qu'un balai, lorsqu'on la bouscula sans ménagement. Reggie Grayson scrutait chacune des photos avec attention. Il se tourna vers les Gryffondor, l'œil furibond.

_-_Où sont celles de ma sœur ? tonna_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'ai conseillé à Colin de ne pas les afficher, répondit calmement Harry.

_-_Voyez_-_vous ça ! Et pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que j'ai cru comprendre que cela te contrariait qu'elle soit dans l'équipe… alors si elle s'affichait en plus aux yeux de tous…

Grayson rougit.

_-_Tu vas me faire le plaisir de leur dire, aux Crivey, de les afficher sur l'heure ! Si les Phénix ont gagné, c'est quand même grâce à elle !

_-_Heu… fit timidement Neville. Je croyais que c'était grâce à Harry… mais je ne connais rien au Quidditch, se hâta_-_t_-_il d'ajouter devant le coup d'œil assassin du Préfet Serpentard.

_-_Dans ce cas, commença à se moquer McGregor, tu vas pouvoir porter le badge que ta sœur a acheté pour toi. A moins que tu ne préfères supporter les Sphinx… Ce n'était pas dans leur tribune que tu as assisté au match cet après midi ? C'est beau, l'esprit de famille tout de même…

_-_Ce que tu peux être bête, McGregor parfois… grommela Grayson.

Il montra le panneau à Harry.

_-_Tu as intérêt à ce qu'elles soient réussies ces photos de Debbie, Potter…

Il repartit à grands pas avant que McGregor n'ouvrît à nouveau la bouche.

Ron tenta vainement d'exprimer sa stupéfaction devant le toupet de leur camarade.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il y peut, Harry si les photos sont ratées ? finit_-_il pas s'exclamer avec stupeur.

_-_Pas grand_-_chose en effet, admit Neville en riant.

_-_Détrompez_-_vous ! les reprit McGregor sérieusement. Quand quelque chose va de travers, c'est forcément la faute à Potter ! Malefoy l'a décrété, le jour où il arrivé. Si le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est la faute à Potter ! S'il fait jour à minuit c'est la faute à Harry !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou se fâcher. Neville pouffa.

_-_Hé ? fit Ron, prêt à répondre vertement à la jeune fille qui se permettait de se moquer de son ami et capitaine.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Ginny, elle aussi prête à rire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette chanson ? s'intéressa Hermione.

_-_Oh ! fit McGregor d'un ton dégagé, c'est un petit air qui court dans les cachots de Serpentard. Chaque fois que Malefoy pique une colère, il crie que c'est la faute à Potter… sauf quand c'est celle de Crabbe ou Goyle… Mais la plupart du temps, c'est contre Potter qu'il en a. Alors on lui a fait une petite chanson. Et chaque fois que quelque chose ne va pas dans son sens, il se trouve quelqu'un pour lui chanter : C'est la faute à Potter… ? Ça le met dans un état proche de l'hystérie, c'est très drôle…

Harry cependant ne semblait partager cet avis.

_-_Et qui l'a inventée cette chanson ? s'enquit_-_il avec une amabilité forcée.

McGregor prit un air évasif.

_-_Oh… refit_-_elle, cette chanson ne passera certainement pas la postérité, pourquoi s'inquiéter de l'auteur ?

Ginny éclata de rire. Elle entraîna Neville et Ron vers la grande salle pour le repas. Hermione les suivit en secouant la tête. Harry retint McGregor.

_-_ Si le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est la faute à Potter ? répéta_-_t_-_il avec un sourire.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu as une tête de coupable, rappela McGregor.

Harry lâcha le bras de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna en fredonnant ce petit air stupide. Et Harry se surprit à chantonner aussi alors qu'il marchait à quelques mètres derrière elle, les yeux sur la tresse brune qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas.

…

_Les Illusions… Les Illusions sont… Les Illusions ne sont pas…_ Fichues Illusions ! Qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir faire son exposé de Sortilèges sur ces Illusions qui lui échappaient totalement. Et puis d'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas le faire cet exposé. Il était aphone. Et ses mains tremblaient. Il aurait du l'apprendre par cœur. Il n'aurait pas du écouter Hermione qui lui avait assuré que puisqu'il l'avait rédigé, cet exposé, il savait ce qu'il contenait, et que tout se passerait bien. _Les Illusions… Les Illusions…_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elles avaient de spécial ces Illusions ? Il faillit rebrousser chemin, remonter les marches, vers l'aile de Madame Pomfresh, prétexter n'importe quel malaise pour ne pas entrer dans la classe du Professeur Flitwick.

_-_Harry ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fabriques ?

Hermione l'attrapa par le coude et le força à avancer dans le couloir vers la salle de classe. Elle parlait, parlait, donnait recommandations sur recommandations. Il n'entendait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle racontait. Il avait l'esprit vide. Et pour couronner le tout… pour couronner le tout, c'était des Sixième Année qui sortaient du cours de Flitwick, et ils portaient les couleurs de Serpentard.

_-_Ton petit déjeuner a du mal à passer, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Le sourire de McGregor faisait fuir les mots déjà inconstants…

_-_Laisse_-_le, McGregor… grogna Ron. Il présente son travail sur les Illusions aujourd'hui.

_-_Et alors ? fit McGregor… Oh je vois… Il a encore laissé traîner son cerveau quelque part et il ne se souvient pas où ?

_-_Ellie… pria Hermione.

_-_Bon, d'accord, on change de sujet… Tu as perdu ton badge aussi ?

Malgré lui, Harry baissa les yeux sur sa robe.

_-_Je ne le porte pas quand je suis en cours… réussit_-_il à répondre.

Il mit, dans un geste instinctif, la main à la poche où il conservait son insigne des Phénix.

_-_Tu ne le portes pas non plus, remarqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_Si, je le porte… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une chose qu'elle n'existe pas…

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et baissa légèrement la voix :

_-_Tu devrais le savoir en tant que spécialiste des Illusions…

L'air qu'il respirait eut soudain un parfum de fleurs sauvages. C'était un effluve discret, la même odeur qu'elle avait laissée sur la robe d'Harry un peu plus de trois semaines plus tôt quand elle avait pleuré dans les jardins. Elle s'éloigna à nouveau. Le parfum était toujours là.

_-_On rentre ! fit Ron comme ses camarades commençaient à pénétrer dans la classe.

McGregor fit un signe de la main et courut rejoindre ses condisciples déjà loin. Hermione poussa un Harry récalcitrant vers le bureau du professeur Flitwick. Celui_-_ci s'assit sur la table devant son bureau.

_-_Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec un sourire encourageant. J'attends votre exposé avec impatience depuis des semaines… Les Illusions ! Voilà un sujet très intéressant… Difficile mais intéressant… Nous vous écoutons tous avec grande attention…

Harry regarda la salle. Tous ces yeux fixés sur lui… Il ne voyait même pas le sourire d'Hermione, ni le visage angoissé de Ron. Pas plus que Neville qui lui montrait pourtant ses doigts croisés pour lui porter chance. C'était tous des amis. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Il plongea la main dans sa poche. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le badge des Phénix. Il le prit au creux de sa paume. Sa vision se fit plus claire au moment où il se décida à respirer normalement. _Les illusions ne sont pas les charmes les plus simples qui existent en magie. Ces sortilèges font appel à des combinaisons de sorts qui se rapprochent souvent de la maîtrise de l'esprit d'autrui._Les mots revenaient. _Ils s'apparentent la plupart du temps à des sortilèges de Persuasion. S'il est relativement facile d'Illusionner une seule personne, le sort se complique quand on a affaire à plusieurs personnes. Le plus difficile étant bien sûr de créer une illusion propre à chacun des présents…_ Ils sortaient à présent avec facilité.

Il ne toucha pas à ses notes de tout l'exposé. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Il fit une démonstration d'Illusions parfaite. Il s'aida un peu de l'ancienne magie, bien qu'il fît semblant d'utiliser sa baguette. Il sut que Flitwick n'était pas dupe, mais le professeur d'Enchantements ne dit rien. Il posa quelques questions puis revint vers l'estrade.

_-_Très bien, Monsieur Potter… Excellente analyse, excellente démonstration… Je n'en doutais aucunement d'ailleurs… Vous vous en êtes très bien sorti. Aussi bien que lors de votre dernier match de Quidditch…

Harry rougit.

_-_Oui, Monsieur, dit_-_il. Mais je vous avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup plus peur cet après_-_midi que sur mon balai samedi dernier…

_-_C'est bien l'impression que j'ai eu ! répondit le minuscule professeur en riant. Vous êtes pourtant très doué, Monsieur Potter. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez si peur.

_-_C'est que je n'aime pas me retrouver le point de mire de tous les regards…

Le petit professeur d'Enchantements se mit à rire, de son rire argentin et léger.

_-_Je n'en suis pas si sûr que cela, jeune homme, dit_-_il. Pas après votre performance de samedi dernier…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il jouait encore avec son badge. Il le rangea dans sa poche et récupéra ses affaires.

_-_Ne vous tracassez pas, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez réussi votre épreuve. Je vous souhaite de faire de même pour toutes celles qui vous attendent d'ici la fin de l'année…

Harry releva vivement la tête. Le professeur se tournait déjà vers le tableau, la baguette levée pour y inscrire le titre du cours suivant. Harry se traita de stupide. Il voulait parler des épreuves _scolaires_ ! C'était une évidence !Il le remercia et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient à la porte. Ron l'accueillit avec un « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter ! » que démentait son visage encore un peu pâle. Harry passa la matinée à se demander comment il avait pu se rendre malade au sujet de cet exposé.

Et quand Ginny vint s'enquérir de la manière dont s'était passé le cours de Sortilèges, il fit celui qui n'avait jamais eu de doute sur sa réussite. Par contre, quand il entra dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue pour son cours d'ancienne magie, il vit tout de suite que l'humeur du professeur ne lui laisserait guère le loisir de s'endormir sur ses lauriers.

_-_Ha ! Potter ! L'apostropha Rogue dès qu'il entra dans le cachot. Voici donc notre jeune Maître es Illusions ! Vous avez fait forte impression sur le Professeur Flitwick, _Monsieur Potter_ ! Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ! Mais que cela ne monte pas à votre tête déjà gonflée, Potter. Le Professeur Flitwick a le compliment facile. Il est toujours prêt à s'émerveiller de tout. Et avoir comme élève le célèbre Harry Potter lui a toujours procuré un enthousiasme puéril.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il y avait longtemps que Rogue n'avait fait preuve de tant d'aigreur à son égard. Son brillant exposé sur les Illusions était_-_il la seule cause de ce mouvement d'humeur ?

_-_Puéril ! répéta Rogue comme s'il trouvait soudain dans ce mot un écho à ses pensées. Voici d'ailleurs un vocable qui vous sied également comme un gant, Potter… Un gant de Quidditch, bien entendu…

Aaaah ! Nous y voilà ! songea Harry. Il sentait bien depuis le début de la semaine que Rogue avait quelque chose sur le cœur et l'estomac.

_-_Comprenez_-_moi bien, Potter, reprenait Rogue derrière son bureau. Je me moque parfaitement que vous risquiez votre vie lors de je ne sais quelle extravagante acrobatie dont vous avez le secret… mais je ne tolère pas que vous sabordiez délibérément le travail de presque deux années de ma vie ! Encore un petit tour de ce genre, Potter et je m'arrange pour que vous n'ayez plus l'occasion de vous prendre pour un as de la voltige ! C'est compris ?

_-_Oui, Monsieur… murmura Harry, surpris. Mais je ne voulais pas… enfin, je voulais juste attraper le Vif_-_d'Or…

Il voulait expliquer qu'il n'avait jamais voulu risquer sa vie. Qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. Le rictus ironique de Rogue l'en empêcha.

_-_Vraiment Potter ? fit ce dernier d'une voix insidieuse. Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez _pas fait exprès_… Hahahahaha !Il y avait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez servi cette excuse ridicule ! Allons, au travail. Et veuillez vous appliquer je vous prie ! Je ne suis pas aussi indulgent que le Professeur Flitwick, moi ! Vous ne m'aurez pas avec quelques Illusions ! Il y a longtemps que je vous ai percé à jour…

Harry se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas répondre à ses provocations. Une semaine que le professeur ruminait son exaspération. Cela valait quelques invectives…

Une question cependant tarauda l'esprit d'Harry durant tout le cours. Le ton acerbe de Rogue le dissuada de la lui poser avant de partir. Harry se hâta de rejoindre Algie Londubat. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il se sentait fatigué. La séance avec Rogue avait réveillé la lassitude qu'il éprouvait depuis la veille, à cause des deux mauvaises nuits que lui avait coûté ce fichu exposé de Sortilèges, et de cette matinée difficile.Il entra et le sourire du vieil homme, dans ce visage rond qui lui rappelait tant Neville, lui fit chaud au cœur.

_-_Monsieur ? dit_-_il sur un ton décidé. Puis_-_je vous poser une question qui ne concerne pas les cours ?

_-_Bien sûr, mon garçon ! s'exclama Algie Londubat. Approchez ! Approchez !

Il fit avancer une chaise devant son bureau et s'assit sur celui_-_ci, d'une manière peu formelle. Harry resta debout.

_-_Savez_-_vous si le Professeur Rogue a eu une nouvelle altercation avec Alastor Maugrey ?

Algie Londubat ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa un long moment Harry avant de quitter sa place. Son visage jovial était un peu plus grave. Il sourit pourtant lorsqu'il soupira :

_-_Alastor ! Il ne vit que pour une seule chose au monde.

_-_Il a encore harcelé le Professeur Rogue ? insista Harry. Pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait Lucius Malefoy ? ou Remus Lupin ? Ou bien les deux ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait ? Il a encore essayé de lever sa baguette contre lui ?

_-_Alastor Maugrey n'a rien d'un diplomate… admit le Professeur de Défense. Et Severus Rogue est fort chatouilleux en certaines matières… Oui, Maugrey a accusé Severus d'avoir saboté le travail des Aurors, et d'être la cause de ce demi échec… Et celui_-_ci lui a répondu qu'il lui avait livré Malefoy sur un plateau, et que c'était lui, Maugrey, et personne d'autre, qui l'avait laissé s'échapper. Oui, ils ont sorti chacun leur baguette, et Albus a eu beaucoup de mal à calmer ce vieil Alastor. Le Professeur Rogue, lui, n'a rien laissé paraître, mais j'ai bien remarqué qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette. Et les protestations de Dumbledore, ses assurances de confiance, n'y ont rien fait cette fois… Depuis, Severus fait la sourde oreille à tout ce que nous pouvons lui dire pour le réconforter. Il refuse de parler de cela, mais nous voyons bien que cela le mine. Minerva est très soucieuse à son sujet. Et je vois que vous aussi, Harry. Qu'a_-_t_-_il dit ? Qu'a_-_t_-_il fait qui vous inquiète ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Rien… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de ce genre quand il a commencé à me reprocher mon imprudence de samedi dernier. Quand cela s'est_-_il passé, Professeur ?

_-_Dimanche dernier. Mais j'imagine mal Severus vous rendre responsable de quelque chose qu'il sait fort bien devoir à la déraison d'Alastor Maugrey…

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même.

_-_C'est que vous ignorez quelque chose, Monsieur, dit_-_il.

Algie Londubat leva un sourcil interrogateur.

_-_Quand tout va de travers, cita Harry, c'est toujours la faute à Potter…

Le Commandeur Londubat éclata de rire.

_-_D'où sortez_-_vous cela ?

_-_Des couloirs des Serpentard… répondit Harry en songeant à autre chose. Voyez_-_vous, reprit_-_il, de tous les points communs que Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy pouvaient avoir, je crois bien que c'est l'un des seuls qui subsiste…

La réponse de l'oncle de Neville avait à demi rassuré Harry. La mauvaise humeur de Rogue était bien due à ses déboires avec Maugrey. Du moins en partie. Le seul qui pourrait le renseigner davantage, à part Rogue lui_-_même, était Remus. Or, Harry hésitait à aller le voir. Parce qu'il était presque certain que le Professeur de Potions risquait fort d'aller chercher dans la Cabane Hurlante l'assurance qu'il agissait dans le bons sens. N'était_-_ce pas auprès de Remus qu'il avait couru le soir de l'attaque contre les Dursley, pour exprimer sa rage impuissante et sans doute aussi toute sa haine contre Maugrey ? Dans l'état d'agitation intérieure dans lequel il l'avait laissé, Rogue pouvait à tout moment se présenter chez Remus. Et s'il trouvait son élève là_-_bas, alors qu'il lui avait signifié son refus à plusieurs reprises, il trouverait encore quelque chose à lui reprocher… Cette ridicule chanson lui revint à l'esprit. Si le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est la faute à Potter… S'il fait jour à minuit c'est la faute à Harry…

_-_Harry ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione à mi_-_voix.

Harry leva vers elle le sourire qu'il esquissait.

_-_Tu penses à quoi ? questionna Ron.

Il referma son livre et accrocha son badge des Phénix à côté de son insigne de Préfet. Il était déjà en week_-_end.

_-_A Remus… répondit Harry.

_-_Tu as des nouvelles ? voulut savoir Hermione avec intérêt.

_-_Pas depuis un moment, soupira Harry.

_-_Moi non plus, confirma Hermione. J'ai essayé de voir Dobby puisqu'il lui porte régulièrement ses repas et ses remèdes, pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches… Mais on dirait qu'il m'évite.

Ron jeta à Harry un long regard entendu. Celui_-_ci se leva et rangea ses affaires également.

_-_Tu vas dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

_-_Non, répondit Harry. Je vais voir Hagrid. Je suis sûr qu'il a des contacts avec Remus. Il me donnera des nouvelles.

_-_Excellente idée ! s'exclama le jeune rouquin.

Hermione le retint par la manche.

_-_Tu restes là, mon cœur, dit_-_elle.

_-_Mais je veux aller voir Hagrid ! s'indigna Ron.

_-_Ron ! pria Hermione.

_-_J'en ai assez que tu me dises ce que j'ai à faire…

_-_Assieds_-_toi, Ron !

En même temps, Hermione faisait signe à Harry de quitter leur salle commune. Ron lança un regard implorant à Harry qui se hâta de s'éloigner. A la porte, il se retourna pour voir Hermione donner un baiser sur la joue de Ron, qui s'était rassis, dépité du refus de son ami.

…

Il gagna les jardins et s'avança vers la maisonnette d'Hagrid. L'heure de fin des cours n'étaient pas encore venue pour la plupart des élèves. Il vit dans l'enclos derrière la maison les Sixième Année qui suivaient avec plus ou moins d'attention les explications du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il reconnut la tête rousse de Ginny penchée vers celle de McGregor. Les manteaux noirs des jeunes filles faisaient ressortir les couleurs de leurs écharpes. C'était un peu étrange de voir le vert et le rouge ainsi associés, dans une promiscuité complice.

Machinalement, Harry s'appuya contre l'arbre qui le cachait à la vue des élèves, près des barrières et des buissons de bruyère qui les bordaient. Il en cueillit quelques brins qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts pour passer le temps. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être parti si tôt du château. A cause de la clarté du jour qui déclinait sans doute. Il faisait sombre de plus en plus tôt. Le cours serait bientôt terminé… Elles n'allaient pas tarder à passer sur le chemin à quelques pas de lui… Les élèves de Sixième Année n'allaient pas tarder à passer sur le chemin pour rentrer au château, corrigea_-_t_-_il. Lui, il attendait simplement qu'Hagrid terminât de jouer au professeur. Il était venu lui parler de Remus. Il n'avait pas manqué de le rencontrer lors de leurs incursions respectives dans la Forêt Interdite.

…

Le rire de Ginny lui fit tourner la tête vers le chemin. Elles marchaient toutes les deux, en parlant presque en même temps. Ginny le vit la première.

_-_Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ?

Elles quittèrent le chemin pour s'approcher de lui.

_-_Je venais voir Hagrid, répondit_-_il sur un ton désinvolte.

_-_Oh ! fit McGregor, moqueuse. Nous qui croyions que tu venais pour nous…

_-_Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez cours avec lui… répliqua Harry, un peu sec.

_-_C'est le déjeuner qui n'est pas passé cette fois ? se moqua encore la jeune fille.

Harry serra un peu plus fort ses brins de bruyère entre ses doigts, sans répondre. Les deux jeunes filles baissèrent les yeux sur les fleurs mauves en même temps. Harry se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre Remus pour lui parler de Hagrid… De rejoindre Hagrid ! pour lui parler de Remus… Ginny le devança. Elle détala vers le château, se mêlant à leurs camarades qui rentraient, criant de loin à ses deux amis qu'elle avait quelque chose d'extrêmement urgent à faire ailleurs. Il crut que McGregor allait se mettre à rire. Mais elle reporta son attention vers lui.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle t'a fait cette pauvre bruyère ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu es vraiment obligé de la maltraiter comme ça.

Il se rendit compte qu'il tournait et retournait les brins entre ses doigts, nerveusement. Il cessa aussitôt.

_-_Ginny m'a dit que tu t'en étais bien sorti, ce matin… reprit McGregor.

Il hocha la tête.

_-_Finalement, oui, répondit_-_il avec un petit rire embarrassé. C'était idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils…

_-_L'important, c'est que tout ce soit bien passé…

Les derniers élèves passèrent sur le chemin. L'ombre descendait sur la cabane d'Hagrid.

_-_Bien, fit McGregor, je dois rentrer…

Il fallait la retenir, encore un instant. Il tendit les quelques brins de bruyères dans un geste qu'il ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne les prit pas immédiatement, étonnée. Puis elle avança la main.

_-_Merci, dit_-_elle.

_-_Cadeau, lui répondit maladroitement Harry. Je n'aime pas être redevable.

_-_Et moi j'aime beaucoup la bruyère, murmura Ellie.

Il ne vit pas l'éclat qui passa dans ses yeux. Très vite elle baissa les paupières et rajusta la sangle de son sac de classe sur son épaule, comme pour amorcer un départ.

_-_Tu as encore des retenues à faire ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

_-_Je lui devais trois jours encore… les jours où… j'ai été absente. Mais ce soir, je termine.

Elle releva la tête, un sourire éclairait son visage, dans la pénombre qui s'installait autour d'eux.

_-_Ne te mets pas en retard, alors, lui conseilla Harry.

_-_J'ai encore le temps, répondit McGregor.

Harry tourna la tête vers la maison d'Hagrid. Tant pis pour Remus. Il ne lui en voudrait sans doute pas de renoncer à essayer de savoir de ses nouvelles ce soir_-_là. Le lendemain, il aurait tout le temps de faire une visite au demi géant. Il allait proposer à McGregor de la raccompagner jusqu'au château quand il vit quelque chose bouger derrière l'enclos du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

_-_J'ai la berlue ou c'est cet abruti de Goyle ? chuchota McGregor.

_-_On dirait, fit Harry tout aussi stupéfait.

Que faisait donc Goyle près de la maison d'Hagrid ? Il mijotait un mauvais coup ? Sans doute, puisqu'il n'était pas passé par le chemin. Il avait fait le tour derrière les haies.

_-_Il faut savoir ce qu'il prépare… S'il cherche à nuite à Hagrid… !

Harry s'avança lentement, McGregor sur les talons.

_-_Il se dirige vers la Forêt ! dit_-_elle.

_-_Je le vois bien !

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_Toi, rien ! Tu rentres ! Si tu es en retard, Rogue te collera pour quinze jours de plus…

_-_Tant pis ! Je veux savoir ce que cette grosse brute fabrique dans la Forêt…

Harry aussi était curieux de savoir comment Goyle pouvait se rendre seul dans la Forêt Interdite dont il ne pouvait ignorer les dangers. Il le suivit et McGregor le suivit lui, après avoir déposé contre la barrière son sac de classe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Forêt, où Goyle venait de s'enfoncer quelques instants auparavant, Harry se tourna vers Ellie.

_-_Tu es sûre que tu veux aller là dedans ?

_-_Si ce gros tas y est entré, je peux le faire aussi…

_-_Ne viens pas te plaindre…

_-_M'as_-_tu déjà entendu me plaindre ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

_-_Marche derrière moi.

Il sortit des buissons derrière lesquels ils se cachaient de leur camarade et entrèrent à leur tour dans la Forêt.

* * *

**_Ayako : Pas de bol Ellie s'est excusée devant Harry...il va avoir de plus en plus de mal à trouver des pretexte pour qu'elle s'éloigne de lui... Quoique il ne cheche plus à ce qu'elle s'éloigne de lui mais plus à ce qu'elle ne se rapproche pas de trop, donc pour une fois il sait ce qu'il veut ._** Et encore…  
**_Enfin Ginny s'est pris quelque vérités dans la figure! Je l'aime beaucoup mais il est vrai qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, elle aurait pu creer un cnflit diplomatique, si tous s'étaient mis à poursuivre Hermione avec un zèle amoureux !_** C'est vrai surtout qu'elle n'a rien d'une Vélane…  
**_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dray n'apprécie pas la comparaison elfe de maison/ mangemorts elle est tellement véridique...mais il est certain que ya que la vérité qui blesse ._** C'est surement pour cela !  
**_La piste qu'a flairer Remus c'est celle de Petigrew ou pas? Harry va-t-il avoir la jugeotte necessaire de vérifier avec la carte des maraudeurs?_** La carte des maraudeurs ne peut rien lui dire pour le moment. Elle ne peut que dire qui est où à un moment donné. Il faut tomber sur le bon moment et encore, on risque d'aboutir à de mauvaises conclusions…

**_Roudoudou_****_ : Quand c'est qu'on va (enfin) savoir ce qui se passe dans la forêt interdite avec Pettigrow et les Gerbilloises à Crête ? bientôt… Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un peu beaucoup l'impression que Harry cherche à ne pas s'inquiéter ( et on peut le comprendre le pauvre petit) à propos de la piste que Remus a flairé jusqu'au chäteau. Parce que franchement, je doute que les odeurs qu'a suivit notre bon vieux Lunard soit celle de Firenze ou Hagrid. Ca me pertube tout ça, et pour l'instant, on a aucune réponse. Snif ! J'espère que c'est pour bientôt ! _**Maintenant vous savez…  
**_Pour Ellie et Harry, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est pas encore pour demain. Entre Harry qui, résigné par l'issue de la prophétie, refuse d'avouer ses sentiments à Ellie pour éviter de lui faire vivre un deuil de plus, et Ellie qui a la trouille... Parce que c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. C'est clair et net que leurs sentiments sont réciproques, mais elle, elle a peur que ça arrive. Ca fait quand même 2 fois qu'elle le remercie de ne pas avoir profité de la situation. Bon après, je peux peut-être mal interpréter._** Tu crois qu'elle a la trouille ? Cette manière qu'elle a de le remercier de ne pas avoir profité de la situation ne serait-ce pas une manière de lui dire qu'elle sait qu'il aurait pu profiter de sa vulnérabilité, et qu'elle lui aurait répondu favorablement… Mais, comme elle n'aime pas les victoires faciles, elle préfère qu'il n'en ait rien fait, même si maintenant, la situation n'est plus la même et que ça ne la gênerait pas si … Me demande si tant de subtilité est une bonne tactique avec Harry…

**_hadler_****_ : Ben finalement je me suis trompé, au lieu de les éloigner un temps sois peu, la "dispute" entre harry et Ellen semble les avoirs rapproché, ou en tout cas elle est loin de lui en tenir rigueur, bien au contraire. Mais je doit bien dire que je suis comme harry, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi est ce qu'elle le remerci de ne pas avoir profité de la situation ? _**Cela fait référence à un chapitre de la première partie… et peut_-_être parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été en état d'apprécier la situation justement… **_Harry qui arrive plein de hargne auprès d'Hermionne pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et qui ne tient pas 2 secondes sans perdre tout ses moyens, pas mal du tout, on comprend bien pourquoi Hermionne est préfète en chef. Personne ne sais vraiment lui tenir tête bien longtemps, elle sait toujours quoi faire ou quoi dire pour tourner les choses à son avantage. _**C'est pas tant une question d'avantage… mais une question plus affective. **_Pas mal le match de Quidditch, encore une façon d'attraper le vif d'or qui n'est pas passée innaperçue _**Mais ce que fait Potter passe_-_t_-_il réellement inaperçu ?

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Ils vont sortir ensemble? car là leur couple se consolide sans même exister vraiment! _**Oui, c'est curieux hein ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Je trouve que les choses avancent bien de partout. Entre Harry et Ellie: Son franc parlé à au moins eut le mérite de réveiller un peu Ellie de sa folie suite à la mort de son frère. Il fallait bien quelque chose pour la secouer. _**Oui, si seulement cela avait pu secouer Harry aussi… **_Au niveau des Serpentards, on en apprend plus, et on commence à comprendre un peu Nott. Il veut livrer Lucius, ou le tuer lui-même. Mais je pense que c'est totalement indépendant de ses convictions. S'il le fait ça pourra servir aussi bien l'Ordre que Voldemort._** Oui, c'est bien ce qui fait que Monsieur Nott reste tout aussi insaisissable… **_Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorerais transformer Drago en pâtée pour salamandres. Ça lui ferais les pieds._** Entre autre ! en effet ! **_J'ai adoré les deux petites surprises cachées dans divers liquides. Le coup du parfum d'Hermione est trop tordant, j'imagine très bien la pauvre mettre son parfum avant d'aller voir Rogue, ayant RV avec Ron après, et devoir subir les déclarations enflammés de Rogue. Cauchemardesque. Et puis, la bouteille de bièraubeurre trafiquée pour que Winky arrête de boir, c'est bien vue aussi. Il va vraiment avoir une sacrée suprise, Dobby. Au fait, à quand les petits elfes entre eux?_** Hahhahahaha ! heu… la reproduction des elfes de maison n'est pas au programme de septième année.  
**_Finalement, l'idée d'un championnat de quidditch comme il a été instauré est une très bonne chose, du point de vue sportif. J'ai l'impression que les différences flagrantes entre les équipes ont été gommées, et du coup, le spectacle est meilleur. C'est les fans de quidditch qui vont être contents._** C'est sûr va y avoir du spectacle…  
**_Mayreendalmrin,The Dark Queen_****_ : j'adore la relation Mcgrégor/Harry, mais je commence a avoir hate que l'un des deux se déclare, sa sera tellement marrant. _**Oui pour le lecteur sans doute…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : magnifique fin de match! Quel homme ce Harry! _**Hahahahha ! Quel attrapeur serait plus adéquat…

**_cemeil_****_ : Mais c'est pas possible d'être suicidaire à ce point-là! la tête en bas sur son balai... alors qu'il pleut, qu'il y a du vent et qu'on voit rien à moins de dix centimètres? C'est clair, net et précis! Il est fou... de Quidditch. N'empêche que s'il se fait gronder, il l'aura bien mérité... _**Et encore, je trouve que tout le monde a été bien gentil avec lui… Même Rogue…  
**_Ils se sont tous déchaînés dans ce chapitre... Ron et Ginny; Malefoy; Harry qui se fait remonter les bretelles par Hermione. Et des superbes excuses à la MacGregor!_** Hahahahahaha ! des excuses à la McGregor… Sais_-_tu que c'est un terme qui est passé dans le langage courant? **_Super chapitre avec et toujours la présence de "l'Insaisissable Monsieur Nott", il m'intrigue, il m'intrigue. Lo_**l Et je suppose que sa récente apparition n'est pas faite pour éclairer les choses…

**_Alixe_****_ : Très drôle encore, les chauve-souris de Ginny et le fait que tout le monde les évitent quand ils se font une scène de famille. Un Weasley en colère, c'est déjà impressionnant en_** soi… alors quand il y en a deux… **_Et McGregor qui demande à harry d'être moins compréhensif. Elle est pas simple elle non plus !_** ça ne lui est pas facile de faire des excuses, la compréhension d'Harry rend les choses encore un peu plus compliquée… Et non elle n'est pas simple… C'est ce qui impressionne Harry sans doute… **_Et voilà, harry qui est jaloux du statut de petit ami de Ron. Va falloir qu'il se décide ! _**Crois_-_tu que cela suffira ? **_Sacré Hermione, il étati temps que quelqu'un s'occupe du cas de Winky ! C'est bien elle, d'y penser. _**Oui, qui d'autre que la Présidente de la S.A.L.E. pourrait se soucier d'une Elfe alcoolique ? **_Et un match avec Harry égal à lui-même. Enfin, avec ce qu'il a sur les épaules, on devrait être content qu'il ne boive pas et ne se drogue pas !_** Il se shoote à l'adrénaline…


	43. Chapitre 122 : Rendezvous dans la Forêt ...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 122**

**Rendez_-_vous dans la Forêt Interdite**

Il faisait plus sombre encore depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt. Harry et Ellie McGregor marchaient sur le sentier, sans parler, lentement pour ne faire aucun bruit qui trahirait leur présence. Ils ne voyaient plus Gregory Goyle devant eux. Le Serpentard avait dû presque courir sans doute, pour échapper plus vite à l'oppressant silence de la Forêt.

Brusquement, Harry s'arrêta au bord d'une petite clairière. McGregor buta dans son dos. Il la sentit qui se hissait sur la pointe de pieds et s'appuyait sur son épaule pour voir par_-_dessus. Goyle était au milieu de la trouée, seul, effrayé, sa baguette brillant d'une faible lueur. Il tournait la tête de tous côtés, écoutant les bruits qui s'étaient tus à son arrivée. Il se retourna. McGregor étouffa un cri. Harry avait avancé sa main gauche devant lui et murmurait des paroles qu'elle n'entendit qu'à peine. Goyle scruta l'ombre, un instant, vers le sentier. Puis il haussa les épaules et se précipita vers un vieux tronc à demi déraciné. Harry poussa alors McGregor vers les buissons qui bordaient le sentier. Ils s'accroupirent aussitôt derrière.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu…

_-_Chut !

Goyle plongeait le bras dans le tronc, apparemment creux. Il semblait paniqué. L'absence de bruits le faisait sursauter à tout moment. Il tournait la tête de tous côtés, agité et apeuré. Il ressortit enfin son bras, un objet oblong dans la main. Il le rangea dans sa robe, non sans lancer autour de lui plusieurs regards de bête traquée. Puis il tendit sa baguette devant lui, fit de la lumière et se mit à courir sur le sentier.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? chuchota McGregor. On le suit où on va voir dans la cachette ?

_-_Il ne doit plus rien y avoir dans la cachette, répondit Harry contrarié.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ? demanda McGregor.

_-_Un parchemin ? fit Harry.

Il n'en était pas certain. A cette distance, il était difficile de savoir. Et Goyle avait rangé très vite sa découverte sous son manteau. Ils n'apprendraient plus rien de cet endroit. Il fallait rentrer et prévenir quelqu'un de ce qui se tramait dans la Forêt, faire surveiller Goyle en plus de Malefoy… Etait_-_ce là la tâche que Drago avait confié à son _ami_ : se rendre à sa place en ces lieux dangereux et terrifiants ? Harry commença à se redresser.

_-_On rentre, dit_-_il… ou bien nous allons avoir des problèmes…

Il y eut un silence, puis :

_-_Potter ?

Il tourna la tête lentement vers McGregor.

_-_Je crois qu'on a déjà des problèmes…

Il suivit son regard consterné vers les jambes et le corps d'un cheval. Il leva les yeux vers le torse d'un centaure. Il recula instinctivement et McGregor en fit autant.

_-_Ronan… souffla Harry en reconnaissant le Centaure.

_-_Tu connais mon nom, jeune humain ?

La voix profonde fit frémir les jeunes gens.

_-_Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal…

_-_Vous êtes des sorciers…

Ronan avant d'un pas vers eux. Ils reculèrent encore pour buter dans les buissons.

_-_Relevez_-_vous ! ordonna le Centaure.

Ils obéirent. Le Centaure s'approcha encore.

_-_Tu es Harry Potter…

Harry porta vivement la main à ses cheveux et les ramena sur son front, dans un geste instinctif pour cacher sa cicatrice. Ronan renifla avec dédain.

_-_C'est à cause de toi que notre frère Firenze a été banni…

Un bruit de sabot leur parvint de l'ombre. McGregor se rapprocha d'Harry.

_-_On est fichus, hein ? fit_-_elle sur un ton qui se voulait encore léger.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra.

Les branchages bougèrent.

_-_Quand je crierai, cours droit devant toi. Sans te retourner. Chuchota_-_t_-_il dans un souffle.

Les branches s'écartèrent.

_-_Tu te trompes, Ronan…

Un second Centaure sortit des buissons. Il était blond de cheveux et de robe. La lumière chiche s'accrochait à sa chevelure. Il apportait un peu de jour dans l'obscurité de la Forêt.

_-_Ce n'est pas à cause d'Harry Potter que j'ai été banni. C'est parce que j'ai osé dire tout haut ce que certains pensaient tout bas…

_-_Professeur Firenze ! ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier Ellie McGregor.

Harry aussi se sentit soulagé.

_-**Professeur **_! cracha Ronan.

Il frappa le sol d'un sabot furieux.

_-**Professeur **_! répéta_-_t_-_il. Tu perds ton temps à enseigner à ces humains à lire les signes. Ils ne savent pas les voir. Et quand ils les voient, ils les renient…

Firenze s'avança lentement vers Ronan.

_-_Nul ne peut se résoudre à voir souffrir les siens, ni à souffrir lui_-_même, Ronan, dit_-_il doucement. Tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là…

Ronan recula de deux pas. Il se raidit.

_-_Ces deux là ont suivi l'autre, reprit_-_il froidement. Peux_-_tu répondre d'eux ?

_-_Je réponds de lui, opina Firenze.

_-_Et d'elle ?

_-_Je réponds de moi_-_même ! se fâcha McGregor.

Elle lâcha la main d'Harry et fit un pas en avant d'un air de défi. Harry lui chuchota de se taire.

Ronan les toisa tous les deux un moment, puis il détourna son attention vers son congénère.

_-_Il est venu juste avant la nuit, dit_-_il. Mais le garçon est arrivé presque aussitôt.

Firenze hocha la tête.

_-_Alors il faut nous dépêcher de partir. Ça va être l'heure de la chasse. Merci Ronan…

Ronan jeta un regard dédaigneux à Harry et McGregor.

_-_Ils ont fait plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de jeunes… Ne viens pas demain. Si tu as quelque chose à me faire dire, envoie_-_moi le loup_-_garou… lui au moins sait taire sa présence.

Il recula dans les buissons et disparut à la vue des jeunes gens. Firenze se tourna vers eux.

_-_Je vous ramène au château, dit_-_il.

Harry ne bougea pas.

_-_Professeur, hésita_-_t_-_il…

_-_Vite, la nuit est là… le pressa Firenze.

Il poussa les jeunes gens sur le sentier et trotta devant eux. Harry et McGregor allongèrent le pas. Ils n'osèrent poser une seule question tant qu'ils furent dans le sous_-_bois.

…

Enfin, ils quittèrent la Forêt. McGregor et Harry sentirent leur cœur se libérer d'un étau.

_-_Professeur, rappela Harry.

Firenze s'arrêta sur le chemin à quelques pas de l'enclos d'Hagrid. McGregor se précipita pour reprendre son sac qui l'attendait près de la barrière.

_-_Professeur, hésita Harry. Vous pourriez nous expliquer… ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus le droit d'entrer dans la Forêt, dit_-_il encore. Et que Ronan ne voulait plus avoir à faire avec vous…

Firenze tourna la tête vers la Forêt. Il resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que retentît le cri des gerbilloises qu'on lançait à l'assaut. McGregor sursauta. Elle serra contre elle son sac de classe pour s'empêcher de trembler. Harry fixait toujours le regard clair du Professeur de Divination.

_-_Voici quelques semaines, les gerbilloises ont attaqué le troupeau, dit Firenze sans regarder le jeune homme. Elles ont tué plusieurs des nôtres. Le poulain de Ronan a été blessé. Il est mort en quelques heures. Les Centaures n'ont pas peur de la mort. Nous sommes tous voués à disparaître. Mais il est difficile de voir souffrir ceux qu'on aime. Même pour un Centaure.

Il soupira, triste et résigné.

_-_ Tous les autres sont retournés à la contemplation des étoiles, reprit_-_il. Et Ronan, lui, traque celui qui a amené ces créatures malfaisantes avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a surpris alors qu'il déposait un message dans le tronc. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a vu le garçon venir le chercher. Il est venu plusieurs fois pour rien. Les humains sont si impatients.

_-_Mais que disait ce parchemin ? voulut savoir McGregor.

_-_Nous ne le savons pas. Il était scellé d'une magie si noire que Ronan n'a pas voulu le toucher.

_-_Quand Remus est_-_il entré en scène ? demanda Harry à son tour.

Firenze tourna légèrement la tête vers le parc. Il sourit à Harry.

_-_Il y a plusieurs nuits de cela maintenant, il a rencontré le loup_-_garou qui était lui aussi sur les traces de l'animagus… Ils ont décidé d'unir leurs efforts pour empêcher le sorcier de nuire davantage.

_-_Il y a eu beaucoup de messages ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_Je l'ignore, répondit Firenze. Ronan a surpris deux fois le maître des gerbilloises auprès du tronc. Ce soir c'était la deuxième. Le jeune est venu souvent. Presque chaque soir. Les humains ne savent pas attendre…

_-_Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas enlevé le message. Il fallait empêcher Malefoy de communiquer avec Pettigrew ! s'exclama McGregor.

_-_Ronan ne touche rien qui exsude autant de magie… surtout celle_-_là. Il attendait Remus Lupin, mais le garçon est venu trop tôt.

_-_Oui, songea Harry à haute voix. Remus aurait pu prendre le parchemin et l'amener à Dumbledore… Lui aurait pu briser le sceau de magie noire…

_-_Sans doute, répondit McGregor à ses réflexions. Mais le principal aurait été que Malefoy n'ait jamais ce parchemin en main !

_-_Non ! fit Harry. Si Goyle n'avait rien trouvé, Pettigrew aurait fini par le savoir et ils auraient su qu'ils étaient découverts…

_-_Mais ils n'auraient pu communiquer ! insista McGregor.

_-_Ils auraient trouvé un autre moyen… et nous… je veux dire que Dumbledore n'aurait pu lui non plus mettre la main sur d'importantes informations… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, McGregor… Un homme averti en vaut deux.

_-_Un sorcier averti en vaut deux ! corrigea McGregor. En attendant, ni nous ni Dumbledore n'avons les informations que cet imbécile de Goyle a réussi à ramener à Malefoy… C'est encore moi qui vais devoir trouver le moyen de mettre la main sur ce parchemin à présent !

Harry sursauta :

_-_Pas question ! Tu oublies ça, McGregor !

_-_Tu plaisantes ! On ne va pas laisser courir !

_-_Non ! Toi, tu laisses courir !

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face, sous l'œil impassible de Firenze.

_-_Vous n'auriez pas du vous trouver là, rappela ce dernier. Vous devez laisser faire Albus Dumbledore…

_-_Le Professeur Dumbledore ! répéta McGregor avec humeur. Dumbledore est enfermé en haut de sa tour d'ivoire ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il sait de ce qui se passe dans les cachots de Serpentard…

_-_C'est juste, répliqua froidement Harry. Tu devrais laisser faire Rogue, dans ce cas.

Ellie retourna son visage crispé de colère vers lui. Elle pâlit soudain à l'évocation du nom de son Directeur de Maison.

_-_Par Merlin ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Puis elle murmura : « Je suis perdue… ! »

_-_Je vous raccompagne, proposa Firenze.

_-_Professeur ! le retint Harry.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il venait de se souvenir lui aussi que Rogue attendait McGregor dans sa classe pour sa retenue quotidienne. L'heure en était passée depuis longtemps. Sans compter qu'une arrivée en compagnie du Centaure ne passerait pas inaperçue…

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux que nous rentrions seuls… continua_-_t_-_il. Car si les autres élèves savaient que nous sommes allés dans la Forêt Interdite, cela viendrait vite aux oreilles de celui que nous avons suivi…

Il levait les yeux vers le visage du Centaure. Firenze était grave. Il hocha la tête.

_-_Je préviendrai Dumbledore, dit_-_il simplement.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent parurent une éternité à Harry.

_-_Mauvais temps pour les Centaures… soupira Firenze. On ne voit pas les étoiles.

Il s'éloigna lentement vers le parc. Le bruit de ses sabots, étouffé par le tapis de feuilles mortes, s'estompa. Harry reprit ses esprits. La nuit les entourait. Seule la clarté à la petite fenêtre de la maison d'Hagrid trouait l'obscurité. Il alluma un peu de lumière au bout de sa baguette.

Ils prirent le chemin des jardins, en silence. Alors qu'ils marchaient sous la galerie éclairée par les torches rougeoyantes, Harry fit part à McGregor des conclusions auxquelles il était parvenu durant leur marche.

_-_Il faut aller trouver Rogue, dit_-_il sur un ton grave.

_-_Oui, admit McGregor à regrets.

Il sentit dans sa voix une appréhension qui arracha un soupir à la jeune fille.

_-_Peut_-_être… peut_-_être ne te punira_-_t_-_il pas si nous lui expliquons pourquoi tu étais en retard…

Il ne croyait pas lui_-_même à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_Je ne suis pas en retard, Potter… rappela McGregor. Je ne me suis pas présentée pour effectuer ma retenue…

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall. La lumière leur fit mal aux yeux alors qu'ils sortaientdes passages mal éclairés. Lorsqu'ils furent réhabitués à la vive clarté du lustre scintillant, ils distinguèrent au milieu du Hall, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, un Rusard plus malintentionné que jamais.

_-_Tiens ! Tiens ! Tiens ! Qui voilà ! Et tout dépenaillés encore !

Harry et Ellie jetèrent un coup d'œil l'un sur l'autre, ainsi que sur eux_-_mêmes. Ils auraient souri si la situation n'avait été si grave. Ils portaient tous deux sur le visage des traces de leur passage dans les buissons de la Forêts, et les ronces avaient fait quelques accrocs à leurs manteaux. Le sourire acide du concierge s'élargit :

_-_ McGregor, le Professeur Rogue veut vous voir dans son bureau… Quant à vous Potter… je suis sûr que vous ne perdez rien pour attendre.

McGregor prit une inspiration quasi douloureuse.

_-_Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Rusard leur montra le couloir qui menait aux cachots d'un geste du bras.

_-_ Merci, Monsieur Rusard. Ne vous dérangez pas : nous connaissons le chemin. Dit McGregor sur un ton plus ferme.

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le corridor. Harry la suivit tout aussi déterminé. Ils laissèrent Rusard loin derrière eux, effaré par le comportement des deux élèves.

Ils traversèrent le couloir côte à côte, l'allure décidée, sans jeter un regard vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons, de peur de voir leur détermination fondre comme neige au soleil devant la consternation de leurs amis. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du cachot qui servait de bureau au Professeur Rogue. Ellie McGregor passa une main qui tremblait à peine dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Elle en fit tomber deux feuilles sèches puis secoua sa robe. Enfin elle essuya la poussière de ses joues avec son écharpe. Elle se tourna vers Harry avec un tel air qu'il se crut obligé d'en faire autant.

_-_De la dignité, Potter, en toute circonstance… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle frappa elle_-_même à la porte du bureau.

…

Le regard sévère de Rogue sur McGregor hésita un instant lorsqu'il reconnut Potter qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

_-_Que faites_-_vous là ? tonna_-_t_-_il. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué que je sache !

_-_Non, Monsieur, répondit Harry avec toute la _dignité_ dont il était capable. J'ai… Nous avons une chose importante à vous apprendre…

Il réalisa à ce moment que Rogue devait déjà savoir que Goyle se rendait régulièrement dans la Forêt. Toutefois… autant jouer les ignorants à ce sujet… Peut_-_être réussirait_-_il à éviter à Ellen les pires ennuis.

Rogue les toisa tous les deux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les visages égratignés et les vêtements déchirés par endroits.

_-_Qu'avez_-_vous encore à me dire de si important, Potter ? Vous êtes_-_vous encore battu ? Avec qui cette fois ? Et êtes_-_vous les vainqueurs ou les vaincus…

Le ton était froid, narquois et légèrement exaspéré. Harry et McGregor échangèrent un regard.

_-_Nous sommes allés dans la Forêt Interdite, Monsieur… dit McGregor.

Harry eut envie de sourire. Le ton de la jeune fille était ferme ; poli, mais très ferme. Elle regardait Rogue droit dans les yeux tandis qu'elle continuait :

_-_Nous avons suivi Gregory Goyle. Il a pris quelque chose dans un vieux tronc pourri et il l'a ramené à l'école.

Harry observait le professeur en silence. Ce fut à peine si le tic qui crispa sa joue fut visible.

_-_Vraiment Miss McGregor ? Vous voudriez me faire croire que cet abruti de Goyle, couard comme il n'est pas permis, a pu aller dans la Forêt Interdite à la tombée du soir ? Pensez_-_vous m'endormir avec quelque conte à dormir debout ? Supposez_-_vous que cela pourrait alléger votre punition ? N'avez_-_vous trouvé que cette excuse absurde pour expliquer votre absence à une retenue ? Et surtout imaginiez_-_vous vraiment que la caution de Potter serait suffisante pour me convaincre d'une telle fable ?

Harry commença à doute que sa présence fût une bonne chose pour Ellie.Rogue reprit, plus acerbe que jamais.

_-_Vous avez sans doute de bonnes raisons de penser que la seule présence de Potter provoque l'émerveillement et l'adhésion la plus totale aux inepties qu'il a l'habitude de raconter… mais vous comprendrez qu'il n'en va pas de même pour tout le monde.

Harry rougit violemment. Il ne vit pas que McGregor faisait de même. Rogue se délectait de cet instant, il en était certain.

_-_Devrai_-_je donc vous sanctionner pour votre manquement à vos obligations mais aussi pour avoir douté de mon jugement ? A moins que vous ne teniez à ce que je vous punisse, vous et Potter, pour avoir enfreint le règlement de l'école ?

_-_Monsieur, soupira Harry. Je vous assure que nous avons suivi Goyle dans la Forêt où il a pris un parchemin dans une cachette… Le Professeur Firenze…

_-_Oh ! l'interrompit Rogue, sarcastique. Le _Professeur_ Firenze était là aussi ? Certes, c'est une caution plus sérieuse que votre petite personne…

Rogue s'amusait. Harry le voyait dans son regard. Et lui, comme un imbécile qu'il était, il venait de lui avouer que Firenze était au courant de l'affaire et qu'il devait déjà être en train d'en référer à Dumbledore. Et donc, que lui_-_même, le Professeur Rogue pouvait se consacrer sans scrupule à son activité favorite : tourmenter ses élèves en toute impunité.

_-_N'allez_-_vous rien faire, Monsieur ? demanda McGregor avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

_-_A quel propos, Miss McGregor ?

_-_Au sujet de Goyle et du message qu'il a transmis à Malefoy !

Harry aurait voulu dire à McGregor de se taire. L'œil de Rogue sur lui l'en empêchait.

_-_Je ne vois pas en quoi mes intentions envers Messieurs Goyle et Malefoy vous concernent Miss McGregor… Par contre vous feriez bien de vous inquiéter de celles que j'ai à votre égard…

Rogue s'interrompit. Harry surprit son regard qui se déplaça imperceptiblement vers la droite. Il tourna la tête vivement. Des étincelles dans la cheminée.

_-_Remus ! cria_-_t_-_il presque, faisant sursauter McGregor.

_-_Potter ! gronda Rogue.

Il s'était levé pourtant. Il montrait la porte :

_-_Dehors, tous les deux !

Harry revint promptement vers lui.

_-_Monsieur ! pria_-_t_-_il.

_-_Dehors ! répéta Rogue, un œil fixé sur la cheminée.

_-_C'est sûrement Remus, Monsieur ! Ce doit être important !

_-_Potter ! gronda sourdement Rogue.

McGregor s'était arrêté dans son recul vers la porte. Elle observait les deux hommes face à face. Le Professeur surprit son regard vif et pénétrant sur eux. Il avança vers Harry, furieux.

_-_Hors d'ici ! aboya_-_t_-_il.

Harry recula vers la porte, dépité. Il sentait la détermination de Rogue et insister ne ferait qu'apporter un délai sans doute malvenu pour Remus. Il se retrouva dans le couloir devant la porte bardée de sortilèges de protection.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que se passe, Potter ? demanda Ellen McGregor.

_-_Tais_-_toi ! commanda Harry, l'oreille collé contre le bois.

C'était inutile. Il frappa du poing contre la porte.

_-_Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se dit là_-_dedans ? fit McGregor sur un ton pincé. Suis_-_moi…

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire fermée à clé. Elle sortit sa baguette sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry. Elle prononça la formule et il y eut un déclic. Harry tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte. Elle arrêta son geste et usa d'un sortilège d'attraction pour ouvrir le battant. Elle fit de même pour faire venir à elle une boîte qu'elle posa sur la table la plus proche. Elle releva le couvercle, prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

_-_Le bureau du Professeur Rogue, chuchota_-_t_-_elle avant de lancer la poussière dans l'âtre.

La tête de Rogue apparut à l'instant.

_-_… de m'appeler ici ! Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? disait_-_il.

La voix de Remus, lointaine, leur parvint :

_-_J'ai une surprise pour toi, Severus… Dépêche_-_toi de rappliquer.

Le visage contrarié de Rogue prit une teinte blafarde. Il disparut de la cheminée. McGregor referma la boite, Harry l'en empêcha. Il prit une poignée de poudre.

_-_Quand je serai parti, tu rangeras tout et tu iras trouver Hermione. Tu lui racontes tout ce que nous avons appris et tu lui dis que je suis allé voir Remus. Il se passe quelque chose d'assez grave pour qu'il ait pris le risque de contacter Rogue dans son bureau.

Il jeta la poudre : La cabane hurlante ! dit_-_il très vite.

Il ne se passa rien, qu'un éclair vert et une volute de fumée qui enveloppa le jeune homme.

_-_Cette cheminée ne doit pas être connectée… dit simplement McGregor.

Elle lui présenta à nouveau la boite :

_-_Essaie d'abord le bureau de Rogue, proposa_-_t_-_elle.

Harry reprit une poignée de poudre. Cette fois il disparut et se retrouva dans le bureau vide du Professeur Rogue. Il plongea la main dans le mortier au_-_dessus de la cheminée et sauta dans l'âtre, sa baguette à la main.

…

Ellen McGregor replaça la boite de poudre de Cheminette dans l'armoire. Au moins ces semaines de retenues avec Rogue lui avaient permis de percer quelques petits secrets du professeur de Potions. Comme ce sortilège d'étourdissement qui frappait quiconque voulait forcer l'armoire où il rangeait, entre autre, cette poudre de Cheminette. Elle referma la porte du bout de la baguette et répéta la formule qui la scellerait. Personne ne saurait qu'elle avait été forcée.

Elle lança quelques sorts de nettoyage sur son manteau et sa robe. D'un sortilège de Coquette, elle effaça les égratignures sur son visage. Elle ramassa son sac et sortit du cachot.

Elle espérait que Granger serait dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_Ellie !

Ah ! Ginny ! La jeune fille s'avançait rapidement vers elle. McGregor ne la laissa pas lui poser les questions qu'elle lisait dans son regard curieux.

_-_Où est Granger ? dit_-_elle.

_-_Harry n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Ginny, légèrement déçue. Tu étais passée où ?

_-_Amène_-_moi Granger et tu le sauras…

De la tête, Ginny lui fit signe de la suivre, vaguement inquiète. Elle la conduisit chez les Préfets, directement dans le bureau d'Hermione. Ron les regarda passer, quelque peu surpris de tant de presse. Il se leva et alla montrer sa tête rousse à la porte, sur un seul coup frappé à la porte.

_-_Je peux ? demanda_-_t_-_il, embarrassé. Ou c'est des trucs de filles que vous avez à vous raconter ?

Hermione lui fit signe d'entrer puis elle leva sa baguette et ferma sa porte d'un sortilège de répulsion.

…

Le silence régnait dans le bureau de la Préfète en Chef. Soudain, Hermione frappa du plat des mains sur son sous_-_main.

_-_Bon ! fit_-_elle. Dumbledore est averti par Firenze. Rogue est avec Remus… et Harry. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

_-_Tu trouves ! s'exclama Ginny. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais de ce mystérieux message ? Tu crois que Remus a mis la main sur Pettigrew et que c'est pour cela qu'il a appelé Rogue ?

_-_Si Remus avait mis la main sur Pettigrew, il n'aurait appelé personne ! répliqua Ron. Il lui aurait fait sa fête tout seul !

_-_J'espère que non, murmura Hermione soucieuse. Tu oublies Ron, que Remus est blessé et que Pettigrew peut l'affaiblir davantage encore sans même user de la magie… Non, si c'était Pettigrew il n'aurait pas demandé à Rogue de le rejoindre. Il lui aurait demandé d'appeler Dumbledore…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tendu.

_-_C'est peut_-_être Maugrey qui a retrouvé Remus… murmura Ginny.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'était que ce message ? grogna Ron. Pourquoi ces fichus Centaures ne l'ont pas confisqué ?

_-_Pour ne pas que Malefoy s'aperçoive qu'il était découvert, d'après Potter, dit McGregor distraitement.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un quelconque avis. McGregor s'exclamait :

_-_Mais vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que fait le Professeur Lupin dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Hermione soupira. Ginny baissa les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils.

_-_Ça n'a aucun sens ! continuait McGregor. C'est le Professeur Rogue qui a dévoilé à tous que le Professeur Lupin est un Loup_-_garou, il y a quatre ans… Pourquoi lui viendrait_-_il en aide à présent ?

Ginny évita le regard de la Serpentard. Ron fixait Hermione avec anxiété.

_-_Parce que… commença Hermione. C'est un peu compliqué en fait…

_-_Tu as peur que je ne comprenne pas tout, Granger ? Ou bien crains_-_tu de n'être pas capable de m'expliquer clairement ?

_-_Hé McGregor ! fit Ron. Attention à ce que tu dis…

Ellie tourna son attention sur lui :

_-_Je ne suis pas plus obtuse que lui, je pense… Je suis à même de saisir les subtilités des relations humaines tu sais…

Ginny se mordit les lèvres. Ron leva vers Hermione des yeux brillant d'exaspération.

_-_Je suppose, reprit cette dernière, la bouche pincée en une moue indécise, que tu as entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix…

_-_Je suppose, répéta McGregor sur un ton un peu raide, que tu te souviens que mon frère est mort au service de cet Ordre… et que mon père a donné sa maison de Londres pour faire un hôpital parallèle.

_-_J'ignorais si tu avais des informations précises à ce sujet…

Ron se mit à toussoter dans son poing.

_-_Comme qui en fait partie ? demanda innocemment McGregor.

Ron toussota plus fort.

_-_La famille Weasley ? poursuivit sur le même ton la Serpentard. Le Professeur Maugrey et celle qu'on appelle Tonks. Ils étaient avec Bill chez la tante de Potter, ils doivent en faire partie… J'ai entendu mon père parler de Londubat ; McGonagall aussi sans doute. Quelques noms qui ne me disent rien. Et donc, à ce que je comprends, le Professeur Lupin également… avec le Professeur Rogue ?

_-_Hum ! Hum ! fit Ron, les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

_-_La paix ! Weasley ! s'énerva un peu McGregor. Qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire ? Tu ne me juges pas digne de connaître les secrets de cet Ordre pas si mystérieux que cela ? Ou bien est_-_ce de la loyauté de Rogue à l'égard de ce même ordre dont tu doutes ? C'est personnel ? Ou bien c'est une insulte à la Maison des Serpentard ?

Ron se redressa, piqué au vif.

_-_C'est juste que je crois qu'on devrait attendre Harry pour parler de cela. Après tout, ça le concerne surtout !

_-_Tout le monde sait à présent que Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter était les meilleurs amis du monde ! s'écria McGregor. C'était dans la Gazette il y a de cela quelques mois ! Il m'a déjà dit que Sirius Black était son parrain et que c'était Pettigrew qui avait trahi ses parents et non Black comme certains le pensent encore.

Elle reprit son souffle.

_-_Je veux juste savoir comment le Professeur Rogue qui était l'ennemi juré de Lupin a pu devenir ami avec lui au point que ce dernier l'appelle à l'aide, quelle qu'en soit la raison !

_-_C'est bien ce qui est compliqué… murmura Hermione.

McGregor s'installa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_J'ai tout mon temps, dit_-_elle d'un air boudeur.

Hermione soupira. Ron se renfrogna. Ginny s'apprêta à écouter.

_-_Lorsque Remus Lupin arriva à Poudlard, commença Hermione, le souterrain qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante fut bouché par le Saule Cogneur. A chaque pleine lune, Madame Pomfresh le menait là_-_bas avant que la transformation n'ait lieu… C'est à cause de lui que la maison abandonnée prit le nom de « hurlante » et qu'on lui fit une réputation de maison hantée…

Elle raconta comment après sa blessure en Roumanie, Remus avait suivi Pettigrew jusqu'en Ecosse et comment il avait naturellement retrouvé son ancien refuge pour se cacher et de Peter et de Maugrey qui voulait l'interroger. Il savait qu'on ne le laisserait plus repartir sur les traces de ce sale type. Il savait aussi que Fol_-_Œil ne le laissera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait eu tous les détails de la bataille ; Détails dont Remus n'avait cure. Ce qui lui importait à présent c'était de savoir ce que Pettigrew comptait faire. Il avait retrouvé sa piste et il ne comptait pas la lâcher ainsi. Rogue lui procurait la potion Tue_-_loup et les remèdes nécessaires à sa survie. Pourquoi Rogue faisait_-_il cela ? C'était une question qu'ils s'étaient tous posés. Par regrets ? Par remords ? Pour des raisons que lui_-_même ne saurait exprimer sans doute et qui dépassaient le fait qu'ils faisaient partie tous deux de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toujours était_-_il que les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient ligués pour faire barrage à Maugrey et surveiller Pettigrew.

McGregor resta un long moment silencieuse après les explications d'Hermione.

_-_Vous faites partie de l'Ordre ? demanda_-_t_-_elle brusquement.

_-_Non ! répondit aigrement Ginny. Pas le droit de faire partie de l'Ordre tant que nous ne sommes pas majeurs !

_-_ **_Ni_** tant que nous n'avons pas terminé nos études ! rappela Ron sur le même ton.

Hermione se contenta d'un sourire. Ellie hocha la tête.

_-_C'est pour cela que vous avez créer votre propre Ordre en parallèle…

_-_Quoi ? fit Ron.

_-_Votre petite organisation secrète, à vous : les Weasley, Potter, Granger, et Londubat…

_-_Mais c'est faux ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Oui, c'est faux ! répéta Ron vexé sans savoir pourquoi. L'AD est ouverte à tous ceux qui le désirent. Et l'Etat_-_major est élargi à toutes les Maisons… La preuve tu es dedans ! ajouta_-_t_-_il avec une évidence pleine d'amertume.

McGregor sourit.

_-_Je veux entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, dit_-_elle.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Puisqu'on te dit…

Elle leva la main :

_-_Je VEUX faire partie de votre Ordre. Vous avez besoin de moi. Et moi, je veux savoir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'on me demande de faire. Ça ne me suffit plus de jouer au petit soldat. Je veux savoir. Je veux comprendre.

Ginny s'agita sur son siège. Hermione était sérieuse. Ron regardait son amie avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait guère l'expression de son visage.

_-_C'est Harry qui en décidera, dit_-_elle enfin.

_-_Très bien, fit McGregor. Nous verrons ce qu'en dira Potter.

Ron esquissa une grimace. Hermione avait toujours le même visage grave, tandis que Ginny cachait un sourire. McGregor se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu feras s'il ne veut pas te mettre dans le secret ? demanda Hermione quand la Serpentard posa la main sur la poignée.

McGregor se retourna, le visage tout aussi grave que celui de la Préfète en Chef.

_-_Je ne sais pas… dit_-_elle. Je continuerai à me battre. Seule.

Hermione reprit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. McGregor sortit.

Ron se pencha vivement vers son amie.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

Ginny levait aussi des yeux anxieux vers elle. Hermione la fixa longuement sans répondre. Comment faire comprendre à Ron qu'Ellie McGregor voulait faire partie de la vie d'Harry, dans toutes ses implications et sans condition. Elle se décida enfin.

_-_Ce que cela signifie, Ron ? Qu'Harry n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

* * *

RAR : 

**_moi1992 : heu... excellen mai vraimen crabbe et goyle c un peu abuser..._** heu… dans quel sens ? **_et la chanson je met ma tete a cou oer ke c mcgregor ki la inventée! ;)_** Ya de fortes chances, en effet… **_enfin... une foi g lu sur une reponse o reivew ke tu postai si vite c paske tu poste deja sur un otre site un forum je sai pa tro koi et jaimerai bien faire un tour... tu peu me passer ladresse stp? merci davance_** Les adresses ne passent pas. Mais tu peux chercher La pensine sur ton moteur de recherche et cliquer sur le Forum de la Pensine… ou chercher directement le forum de la pensine…

**_Roudoudou_****_ : Alors c'est pour ça que ce cher Malfoy fils a vu rmeonter dans son estime Goyle Jr... C'est parce que Môssieur va dans la forêt interdite pour aller voir ce bon vieux Peter. Mais dans quel but exactement ? _**Apparemment pour relever le courrier… **_Et Harry qui joue les chevaliers servants en passant devant ! Qu'est-ce que c'est chou ! _**Que veux-tu ? c'est un Gryffondor… **_Mais... pourquoi elle avait du sang au coin gauche de ses lèvres McGregor ?_** Heu… faut vraiment que je réponde ? Non c'est pas la peine, regard y a Hadler juste en bas qui te donne la réponse…

**_hadler_****_ : J'ai l'impression que la relation entre McGregor et harry à encore évolue un peu plus dans le bon sens. Elle était quand même dans un drôle d'état aprsè le match, surtout qu'elle a l'air de s'être mordue à sang pour ne rien laisser paraître. _**Ben oui… elle par contre c'est une Serpentard **_J'ai bien rigoler avec la nouvelle chanson à la mode, un hit assurément _**Sûr qu'on en entendra reparler…  
**_Pas bien de finir le chapitre sur un tel événement, en plus Ellen risque de se voir prolonger ses retenues, pas bien ça._** C'est certain même… **_Enfin, je me demande quand même ce qu'il va se passer dans la forêt interdite, je sens un retour en force de l'action dan sle prochain chapitre. Reste à espérer que personne ne sera blessé _**Meuh non ! C'était juste un peu d'action… mais dans le prochain, promis, y en aura…

**_Ayako : AH ça fait plaisir à voir, un Harry qui a des préoccupations ma foi bien habituelles (Ellie, son exposé, dans lequel il a éhontément triché...enfin il s'est servi de ses dons...)._** quand la vie vous rattrape… **_Et je trouve qu'Harry à du mérite de n'avoir eu en tête que ces problèmes quotidiens alors quue beaucoup de personnes (à commencer par les Slytherins) cherchent à en faire le centre de l'univers..._** Et avec ça on voudrait qu'il n'ait pas la grosse tête ! **_car vu que si tout tourne de travers c'est dla faute à Potter _**Comme d'hab… Vous vous souvenez pas des regards torves de Vernon dès que quelque chose de quelque peu bizarre arrivait ? Bon il avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort… mais quand même !  
**_Par contre ça m'inquiète...mais que vient faire goyle dans cette galère? Ca va être encore de la faute à Potter j'en suis sûre! Tout comme le fait qu'ellie risque d'être collée à vie... ce sera de la faute à Harry..._** Hahahahahhaha ! Tu crois vraiment ? Tu crois qu'elle n'est pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités et d'assumer ses erreurs ?

**_cemeil_****_ : La bruyère..."synonyme de force, de persévérance, et de passion", un moyen de lui déclarer sa flamme en quelque sorte, non? En est-il seulement conscient? Je ne sais pas. _**Je ne le crois pas…. **_Je me demande ce que Goyle est parti chercher dans la forêt interdite... Je me demande surtout qui a pu le pousser à y aller seul... _**Oui… la peur peut-être de se retrouver banni des élus de Malefoy… Ou qu'on lui reproche d'avoir un père prisonnier qui ne sait pas se taire ? En tous cas ce doit être une crainte plus grande que celle de se retrouver seul dans la Forêt Interdite…

**_mate :_** merci pour tes encouragements…

**_craup_****_ : Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'y ai cru: Harry allait déclarer sa flamme. _**Je crois que McGregor également… **_Mais, est-il seulement conscient que McGregor va garder ses quelques brins de bruyères pendant très longtemps. _**Il n'y a même pas pensé… **_A propos, sais tu que tu deviens une référence dans les potter fictions? On commence à voir des Gerbilloises à Crête un peu partout._** Argh ! Elles pullulent ces sales bêtes ! Remarque, c'est normal, ce sont des rongeurs… ça croît et ça se multiplie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire… Non, sérieux ? Tu les as vues où ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Ah! Ça serait donc Goyle qui serait en contact avec Voldy (ou un de ses Mangemorts)...Je me trompe patu-ête, tu es passée maître dans l'art de brouiller les pistes. Mais dans un sens, c'est logique. Qui soupsonnerait cet abruti fini?_** Et qui serait assez bête pour accepter d'aller dans la Forêt interdite à la nuit tombée…  
**_Et Harry qui offre de la bruyère à Ellie, c'est trop mimi. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'Ellie pense comme moi, ça à l'air de l'avoir vraiment touchée. Harry, c'est juste quand il essaie de ne pas se poser de question avec les filles qu'il est le mieux. Quand il l'a consolée, il ne se demandait pas trop comment elle allait le prendre, et là, il lui a offert sur un coup de tête...Il s'amméliore un peu._** Enfin, il ne le fait pas exprès…  
**_Pauvre Rogue, il ne doit plus trop savoir où il en est, il est accusé de tout les cotés, je comprend (même si je ne cautionne pas) qu'il passe ses nerfs sur Harry_**. Comme d'hab…  
**_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment va finir l'escapade de Harry et Ellie dans la forêt interdite, mais ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure en revenant. Je doute que Rogue apprécie ce qu'ils vont faire, même s'ils rammènent des infos capitales._** Heureusement que l'intervention de Remus les a sauvés ! Enfin… c'est reculer pour mieux sauter, me diras_-_tu…  
**_Alixe_****_ : Trop forte Ellie : elle arrive à faire chanter à tous ses camarades une chanson à la gloire de son bien-aimé ! _**hahahahahaha ! oui on peut voir les choses comme ça aussi !  
**_Cela a-t-il une signification en Ecosse de donner un brin de bruyère à une jeune fille ? Si cela se trouve, ce pauvre Harry est fiancé, maintenant ! Et il ne le sait même pas !_** En tous cas, il est bel et bien pris au piège, dirait_-_on ! MDR ! Disons que pour le moins, Ellie peut prendre ça comme une déclaration…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : ça avance, ils vont y arriver! _**Oui, encore un petit effort… si tout va bien… et s'il ne se passe rien entre temps… **_la bruyère est vraiment un bon rappel!_** C'est un langage qu'elle connaît bien du moins… Le problème c'est que pour Harry c'est une langue totalement étrangère…  
**_Si Harry se sent vivant, uniquement avec Ellie, pourquoi ne sort-il pas avec elle?_** #soupir# parce que les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples que cela…


	44. Chapitre 123 : Dans la Cabane Hurlante

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 123**

**Dans la Cabane Hurlante**

…

Harry jaillit de la cheminée. Deux baguettes se tendirent vers lui en même temps. Il retint l'Immobilis qu'il avait préparé contre un danger qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_-_Potter ! s'exclama Rogue, à la fois exaspéré et désabusé.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici ! s'exclama Remus. Retourne au château.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait quitter les yeux du corps allongé sur le lit de Remus. Les vêtements étaient poussiéreux, défraîchis, usés. Les cheveux d'un gris sale s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Mais ce visage aux angles nets, altier jusque dans l'inconscience…

_-_Malefoy ! souffla Harry.

Ce n'était pas une surprise pourtant. Il se doutait que Lucius Malefoy chercherait à se rapprocher de Poudlard. Il ne l'attendait simplement pas dans la Cabane Hurlante. Rogue était auprès du Mangemort proscrit. Il soulevait ses paupières et surveillait son pouls à sa jugulaire.

_-_ Il n'est qu'assommé ! dit Remus. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai du le stupéfixer avant qu'il ne démonte la barricade de la porte ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il prendrait une planche sur la tête, cet imbécile ! Quand je l'ai reconnu, j'ai compris qu'il venait se cacher ici en attendant de te contacter. Tu avais raison… Il est venu te demander de l'aide…

_-_Ou des comptes… dit Harry.

Rogue releva vivement la tête vers lui.

_-_Potter, rentrez à Poudlard… conseilla_-_t_-_il sur un ton froid. Je ne pense pas que votre présence soit indispensable en ces lieux.

Un gémissement interrompit la conversation. Lucius Malefoy revenait à lui. Il porta la main à son crâne. Il se redressa lentement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence près de lui. Rogue s'éloigna prudemment de lui sous le sourire goguenard d'Harry. Malefoy chercha de la main quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait pas.

_-_C'est cela que vous cherchez, **_Monsieur_** Malefoy… ?

Remus montrait la baguette du Mangemort qu'il tenait à la main.

_-_Vous concevrez que je ne puisse vous la remettre… Mais rassurez_-_vous, je la garde précieusement…

Le regard de Lucius Malefoy fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. La présence d'Harry sembla lui causer une vive surprise, en même temps qu'une fureur irréfutable. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Severus Rogue, il eut un sourire discret. Une lueur brilla dans ce regard d'acier, qu'il éteignit aussitôt. Il secoua la tête pour rejeter ses longs cheveux en arrière. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure en un geste distingué.

_-_ Severus, murmura_-_t_-_il sur un ton patelin. Mon cher ami Severus Rogue…

_-_ Bonsoir, Lucius… répondit Rogue, impassible.

_-_ Vraiment, Severus… reprit Malefoy comme s'ils se trouvaient dans le salon du manoir familial. Quel comité d'accueil ! Moi qui me faisais une joie de te revoir, pour parler ensemble du bon vieux temps… Demande donc à tes… **_amis_** de ranger leur baguette… Je ne suis pas armé…Il semblerait que le sens de l'hospitalité de Poudlard laisse à désirer…

Harry bouillonnait. Il serrait sa baguette de ses doigts crispés. Il contractait les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de lui lancer un sortilège qui le ferait souffrir autant qu'il avait fait souffrir… Il songea à Hermione, à McGregor qu'il était heureux d'avoir laissée à l'école… ainsi qu'à Nott qui, lui, n'aurait sans doute pas les mêmes scrupules que lui.

Remus souriait. Il braquait les deux baguettes, la sienne et celle de Lucius, sur ce dernier, d'un air nonchalant.

_-_Oui, vraiment, reprenait Lucius, tout en jaugeant Lupin, appuyé à l'armoire branlante. Je suis fort déçu, Severus…

Rogue n'avait pas ouvert la bouche encore, à part ce bonsoir forcé.

_-_Oui fort déçu… Oh ! Je ne veux pas dire que j'avais encore quelque illusion sur ta loyauté envers notre Maître, Severus… Mais j'espérai encore en ton amitié.

Son visage changea. Il se fit plus dur et le gris de ses yeux fonça brusquement.

_-_Tu me dois bien cela, n'est_-_ce pas, grinça_-_t_-_il entre ses dents. Si j'en suis là, c'est bien grâce à tes bons offices, Severus…

Rogue serra les dents. Il pâlit davantage et son visage prit un teint de cendres. Remus bougea contre la porte de l'armoire.

_-_Nous vous laisserions bien entre vous… pour parler du **_bon vieux temps_**… proposa_-_t_-_il sur un ton léger, mais je doute que notre cher Harry soit de cet avis.

Il interrogea Rogue du regard.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait de lui, Severus ? On appelle Dumbledore qui le livrera aux Aurors ? Ou bien tu acceptes de le prendre sous ta protection ? Par contre, je refuse absolument de partager cette charmante auberge… Le droit du premier occupant, vous comprenez, Lucius… Vous permettez que je vous appelle, Lucius… Je doute d'ailleurs que vous acceptiez de partager quoi que ce soit avec un Loup_-_Garou, si je ne m'abuse.

La mine dégoûtée de Malefoy fit rire Remus.Harry lui n'avait guère envie de rire. Il avait plutôt envie de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy. Il jetait des regards impatients sur Rogue. Qu'allait_-_il décider ?

_-_Monsieur, se décida_-_t_-_il à dire sourdement. Je ne lui ferai pas confiance si j'étais vous…

_-_Taisez_-_vous, Potter…

La voix de Rogue était basse. Lucius Malefoy leva les paupières vers Harry, légèrement. Il adressa un sourire venimeux au jeune homme.

_-_Potter… susurra_-_t_-_il sans se départir de sa superbe. Toujours là où on ne l'attend pas, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_Severus, il faut te dépêcher de te décider, le pressa Remus, plus sérieux tout à coup. Tu ne peux le cacher à Poudlard. C'est trop dangereux. Pour toi, pour nous…

_-_Et pour lui aussi ! cracha Harry. Professeur, si vous voulez vous rendre service à tous les deux, remettez_-_le au Professeur Dumbledore… Si vous le laisser libre, il trouvera encore le moyen de vous nuire…

Malefoy souriait toujours l'œil posé sur la baguette du jeune homme.

_-_Severus, tu me déçois… Vas_-_tu te laisser dicter ta conduite par ce petit morveux sans cervelle…

Harry avança d'un pas. Rogue en fit autant.

_-_Je ne peux te cacher ici, Lucius, dit_-_il. La Forêt est trop dangereuse… La Cabane est déjà occupée, comme tu le vois, et je ne peux t'amener au Château. Ta présence y serait vite découverte.

_-_Severus, pria Remus avec insistance… Dépêche_-_toi…

_-_Il n'y a qu'une solution.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, comme un effort quasi insurmontable.

_-_ La maison de mon père est vide depuis de longues années, mais tu y seras en sécurité, Lucius… Personne ne viendra t'y chercher… Et même si quelqu'un en avait l'idée, il ne t'y trouverait pas…

Remus leva les yeux vers Rogue.

_-_Severus es_-_tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

Rogue rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et tendit la main vers Lucius pour l'aider à se lever. Malefoy la prit et la serra fortement. Il planta son regard implacable dans celui de Rogue, les yeux à demi fermés, un rictus à la bouche.

_-_Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mon très vieil et très cher ami…

_-_C'est la moindre des choses en effet… murmura Rogue sur un ton désenchanté.

…

Brutalement, un tonnerre roula de la cheminée. Un long cri d'exultation. Maugrey brandissait sa baguette sur Rogue et Lucius. Il paraissait bondir à travers la pièce. Il repoussa Harry stupéfait derrière lui et lui enleva sa baguette des mains. Il la pointa sur Remus et dit : Expelliarmus. Remus poussa un cri de douleur quand son dos cogna contre l'armoire qui menaça de tomber sur lui. Sa baguette roula au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que celle de Lucius. Malefoy eut l'œil dessus.

_-_Accio baguettes ! cria Maugrey dans une joie sauvage.

Elles vinrent dans sa main. Harry se précipita vers Remus. Il le fit asseoir alors qu'il tenait ses côtes. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Les quatre baguettes à la main, Maugrey tenait en joue Malefoy et Rogue debout devant le lit.

_-_On le croyait fini, le vieux Fol_-_Œil, ricana l'ancien Auror. Mais il a encore de la ressource.

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry.

_-_Sors de là, mon garçon. Ecarte_-_toi de lui ! Va prévenir Dumbledore. Je veux qu'il voie cela. Son protégé pris en flagrant délit de trahison. Un Loup_-_garou spécialiste de la rétention d'information et un dangereux évadé d'Azkaban… Après cela, ton sort est scellé, Severus Rogue…

Maugrey éclata d'un rire aigre.

_-_Dépêche_-_toi, Harry…Sors de cet endroit. Ta place n'est pas ici ! C'est **_lui_**, une fois de plus qui t'a entraîné en cet endroit… pour te livrer peut_-_être à cette ordure…

_-_Maugrey, non… fit le jeune homme.

_-_Alastor, haleta Remus encore sous le choc de l'Expelliarmus. Vous ne comprenez pas…

_-_Oh mais oui ! Oui je comprends très bien… Ce n'est guère difficile d'ailleurs. Voici un terroriste recherché depuis près d'un an, un membre de notre organisation qui se refuse à obtempérer depuis plusieurs mois, et un traître…

La voix de Maugrey se fit plus amère. Son œil magique détailla Lucius longuement avant de venir se poser sur Rogue furtivement :

_-_ Un traître ! Voilà ce que tu es Severus Rogue ! J'ai toujours dit à Dumbledore qu'il ne fallait pas te faire confiance…

Il avança d'un pas vers Rogue, tout en surveillant Lupin de son œil artificiel.

_-_Maugrey vous êtes ridicule… commença Rogue le regard fixé sur les quatre baguettes.

Il n'avait aucun besoin de ses dons de légilimancie pour savoir que le vieil Auror mourrait d'envie de le frapper mortellement, sur_-_le_-_champ.

_-_Ridicule ? se mit à rire à nouveau Maugrey Fol_-_Œil. Qui est ridicule ? Qui est parvenu à te surprendre, sale petit cafard des cachots… ? Je t'avais dit que je te surveillais de près. J'ai encore de fidèles collaborateurs au Ministère… Ta cheminée était sous surveillance, tu l'avais oublié ? Ou bien la joie de revoir un vieux compère l'a emporté sur le danger… J'ignore qui a fait connecter cette cabane au réseau, sans que j'en sache rien… mais les sortilèges étaient vraiment simples à déjouer…Je mettrais la main sur ce félon_-_là aussi !

La voix inquiète d'Harry interrompit le monologue du vieil homme.

_-_Professeur…

Rogue tourna la tête vers Harry penché auprès de Remus. Ce dernier avait presque perdu connaissance. Harry le soutenait pour qu'il ne glissât pas de son siège. Sa chemise était en sang. Avant que Rogue eût esquissé un geste, Maugrey avait levé sa baguette, son œil bleu électrique rivé sur Harry et Remus.

_-_Non ! Non ! **_Professeur_** Rogue… se moqua_-_t_-_il. Ça m'en fera un de moins à surveiller le temps que les Aurors arrivent. Laisse_-_le, je t'ai dis, Harry ! Il ne tombera pas plus bas que le sol ! Et va prévenir Dumbledore !

Harry se releva lentement. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Maugrey, il en était certain à présent avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités. Harry craignait, s'il partait, de ne retrouver que des cadavres lorsqu'il ramènerait Dumbledore. Maugrey avait quatre baguettes en main et pas mal de **_ressource_** encore… Il lui fallait réfléchir et vite. Et garder l'œil sur Malefoy toujours auprès de Rogue, presque à le toucher. Il n'aimait pas ce petit éclair au fond de ses yeux à demi fermés. On aurait cru du dédain encore, mais Harry sentait la malice en lui. L'homme était aux aguets.

_-_Non ! dit clairement Harry. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à quiconque dans cette pièce, Maugrey.

Maugrey fronça les sourcils.

_-_Non ? fit_-_il avec un étonnement feint.

Son œil valide ne quittait pas Rogue. L'autre était fixé sur Harry.

_-_Voici donc ce que tu enseignes à ce garçon, **_Professeur_** Rogue ? La sédition ? Cela ne m'étonne guère !

_-_Potter ! gronda sourdement Rogue. Allez chercher le Directeur… Lui seul pourra démêler cette situation…

_-_Il vous tuera tous dès qu'il n'aura plus de témoin…

_-_ Potter ! insista Rogue avec colère.

_-_Mais non ! Mais non ! les interrompit Maugrey d'une voix doucereuse.

Son sourire dément fit peur à Harry. Rogue crispa les poings. Harry le regardait intensément. Il lâcha précautionneusement Remus qui glissa de son siège et s'affala au sol. C'était à lui de faire quelque chose. Il savait que Maugrey ne tenterait rien contre lui. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, sous l'œil magique du vieil Auror.

_-_Ne t'approche pas davantage, mon garçon, le prévint Fol_-_Œil quand il eut dépassé l'armoire.

Harry s'arrêta. Maugrey ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal, mais il pouvait l'immobiliser un moment. Il ne quittait pas le regard de Rogue.

A tous les deux, avec l'ancienne magie, ils pourraient aisément désarmer ce vieux fou. Ensuite, ils pourraient apporter leurs soins à Remus. Restait le problème de Malefoy, mais Rogue trouverait bien un moyen… Et puis, ils auraient tout le temps de faire venir Dumbledore et de tout lui expliquer…

_-_ Peut_-_être qu'un mauvais sort pourrait m'échapper par inadvertance dont celui_-_là pourrait être victime… continuait Maugrey sur ton sardonique.

Il désigna Lucius Malefoy d'un geste bref des baguettes. Celui_-_ci pâlit un peu.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas grave, poursuivait Maugrey. Mort ou vif ! Ahahahah ! Plus mort que vif, pas vrai, Lucius… L'odeur de la sueur, tu dois en avoir l'habitude depuis quelques mois que tu fuis et tu te caches de tes anciens amis… Tu sais que c'est grâce à cette odeur qu'ils te suivent à la trace ? Crois_-_moi, il vaut mieux mourir par mes mains que par celles de ton maître… Un seul sortilège et tes tourments seront terminés…

_-_Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou !

La voix de Malefoy était nette et coupante malgré la peur qui émanait de lui. Harry sentit qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Maintenant !

_-_Accio !

Lucius Malefoy tendit les doigts vers la baguette dans la poche de Rogue. Maugrey hurla un stupéfix qui frappa le lit. Rogue s'était jeté en arrière. Malefoy avait bondi sur Harry. Il le tenait aux cheveux et l'attirait vers lui comme pour s'en faire un bouclier, la baguette pointée sur le jeune homme.

_-_Mon Maître sera ravi de voir ce que je lui ramène… dit_-_il dans une joie mauvaise. Voilà de quoi payer toutes les fautes qu'il pourrait me reprocher…

Harry sentait la pointe de la baguette sur son cou. Il suffisait d'un seul sortilège pour lui faire perdre conscience et il se retrouverait devant Voldemort. Il ferma les yeux. Comment pourrait_-_il échapper à l'étreinte des doigts de Lucius sur ses cheveux ? Cependant, le rire de Malefoy se changeait en un cri de rage. Un autre rire lui répondit, qui se finit en une quinte douloureuse. Allongé au sol, Remus trouvait encore la force de rire.

_-_Me prends_-_tu pour un amateur, Malefoy… se moqua_-_t_-_il d'une voix éteinte. Les sortilèges anti_-_transplanage c'est pas fait pour les scroutts…

Malefoy resserra ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et tira sur son cuir chevelu avec hargne. La douleur envahit la tête d'Harry. Sa cicatrice tiraillait. La pièce prit une teinte rouge et un silence bourdonnant emplit les oreilles du jeune homme. Il entendit un Expelliarmus féroce. Et un autre cri ou deux, peut_-_être. Quelqu'un hurlait le nom de Maugrey. Harry mit les mains en avant. Il vit les baguettes sauter des mains de Maugrey et tourner lentement dans la pièce. Un souffle passa près de sa joue dans un sifflement assourdi. La main de Malefoy se retint à ses cheveux. Il eut mal. Il ne vit plus que du rouge, comme un cri de douleur et de rage.

…

Il se sentit tomber en arrière. Le corps de Malefoy amortit sa chute. Le bruit revenait à ses oreilles. Un bruit de course et un drôle de gargouillis. Remus ! Remus était en train de s'étouffer ! Il se débattit pour sortir sa tête de l'étreinte de la main de Malefoy. Il roula sur le côté et faillit se cogner la tête contre le pied de l'armoire. Il se releva, prêt à courir vers son ami. Il tituba.

Dumbledore était là penché sur le corps de Maugrey. Harry ne voyait que les jambes tressautantes du vieil homme. Sa griffe en acier faisait un drôle de cliquetis sur le plancher. Les gargouillis venaient de cette direction, derrière le manteau bleu du Directeur. Rogue avait relevé Remus et le tenait debout devant les deux hommes à terre. Harry fit un pas vers eux et son pied rencontra un objet sur lequel il manqua glisser. Il se baissa pour le ramasser. C'était l'œil magique de Maugrey. Il avança encore. On n'entendait plus le cliquetis de la jambe postiche sur le plancher en bois. Dumbledore releva vers Harry un visage ému. Il lui tendit l'œil. Le vieil homme secoua la tête.

_-_Non, Harry ! fit Dumbledore.

Il voulut se relever pour empêcher le jeune homme de voir le corps de Maugrey. Mais Harry baissa les yeux comme Dumbledore fermait ceux d'Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol_-_Œil. Une terrible nausée lui vint et un violent tremblement le prit. Maugrey était étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, une baguette fichée au travers de la gorge.

Severus Rogue approcha la chaise près de la cheminée et fit asseoir Remus dessus le temps qu'il s'occupait de Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était lui aussi étendu au sol, près du lit. Harry regarda le professeur s'agenouiller près de celui qui était venu chercher refuge auprès de lui. Il le voyait faire des gestes sans aucun sens. A ses côtés, Dumbledore faisait apparaître une couverture qu'il étendait sur le corps de Maugrey. Là_-_bas, Rogue soulevait la tête de Malefoy. Ses mains étaient en sang. Il eut conscience que Remus se tournait vers lui et lui parlait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Il voulut se retenir à la table derrière lui. La voix qui appelait Severus Rogue était lointaine. Il lâcha l'œil de Maugrey. Le son mat des rebonds retentit dans la tête prête à éclater du jeune homme. Puis il n'y eut plus rien.

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Sauf que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était la réalité. Les murs décrépis de la chambre de Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante lui confirmaient qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien lancé ce sortilège qui avait tué deux hommes, guidé par la colère, la haine et la peur. Des chuchotements lui parvinrent de sa droite. Il voulut tourner la tête. Un vertige le prit bien qu'il fût allongé sur le lit. Une crampe violente lui tordit le ventre. Il se redressa vivement. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte.

_-_Au fond du couloir à gauche ! lui cria Remus.

…

Il n'osait revenir dans la pièce où les trois hommes l'attendaient. Il avança dans le couloir lentement. Sa tête tournait encore un peu. Le malaise ne le quittait pas. Les voix parlaient bas dans la chambre. L'effort qu'il faisait pour entendre lui coûtait.

_-_Il l'a reconnu, disait la voix de Dumbledore. Pas immédiatement, il est vrai. Mais que voulez_-_vous, Abelforth est plutôt méfiant de nature… et un pauvre hère, sale et dépenaillé avec une bague de ce genre au doigt… Il a d'abord cru qu'il l'avait volée et il l'a tenu à l'œil… Un tel larron dans son établissement, ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Et puis, les armes lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. Et cette manière de se déplacer et de regarder autour de lui. Un peu trop aristocratique pour un habitué des gargotes et des bars louches… Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour démêler tout cela… Abelforth n'est pas homme de détails. Il m'a juste fait dire qu'il avait repéré un suspect… et qu'il pourrait être Lucius Malefoy. J'ai du reconstituer mot à mot son histoire et en déduire que la Cabane Hurlante était sa destination.

_-_Mais, par Merlin ! qu'est_-_il allé faire à la Tête de Sanglier ! s'exclama Remus.

_-_Un repas chaud, un bon feu, des nouvelles… soupira Dumbledore. Quand on fuit depuis trop longtemps, c'est ce qui manque le plus… Les hommes sont ainsi fait : ils recherchent la compagnie de leurs semblables. Surtout quand ils savent qu'ils vont en être privé pour très longtemps.

Il soupira encore.

_-_Quand je vous ai fait appeler, Severus, et qu'on m'a dit que vous étiez enfermé dans votre bureau et que vous ne donniez aucune réponse… J'ai craint qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Hélas, j'ai trop tardé…

_-_C'est ce petit idiot de Potter qui a trop tardé ! ragea Rogue. Par deux fois, on lui demandé d'aller vous chercher…

_-_Ne sois pas injuste avec Harry, Severus, tenta de le calmer Remus. C'est justement parce que tu as demandé à Harry d'aller chercher Dumbledore que Malefoy a tenté sa chance. Il a compris à ce moment là qu'il était perdu : où il mourrait de la main de Maugrey avant la fin de l'heure, où il se retrouvait prisonnier de Dumbledore… J'ai vu son regard. J'ai maudit cette douleur qui me laissait dans cette semi_-_inconscience ! Mes forces m'abandonnaient… quand j'ai pu parler enfin, il était trop tard pour vous avertir.

Dans le couloir, Harry s'appuya au mur. Il l'avait vu ce regard lui aussi. Comment s'était_-_il laissé surprendre ainsi ?

_-_Je vais prévenir Arthur, reprenait la voix de Dumbledore. Nous enlèverons les corps dans la nuit. Mais vous ne pouvez rester ici, Remus… Non ! Il faut refermer cette plaie à défaut de la guérir.

_-_Où voulez_-_vous que j'aille ?

_-_Hagrid sera heureux de vous accueillir… au moins pour cette nuit. Demain, nous aviserons.

_-_Demain je reprends possession de ma demeure ! Je suis fort bien ici ! J'ai remis les planches de la porte à leur place. Cela reste un endroit sûr…

_-_Remus, cet endroit ne vous vaut rien…

_-_Il vaut assez pour ce que j'ai à faire ! Inutile de revenir là_-_dessus…

La voix de Lupin était ferme et sèche. Harry lui avait rarement entendu ce ton_-_là. Surtout avec Dumbledore. Dans le silence qui suivit, le jeune homme sentit que sa présence était découverte.

_-_Entre donc, Harry…

Harry obéit.

Remus était assis près de la cheminée, Dumbledore devant lui. Rogue leur tournait le dos, le regard perdu dans l'âtre vide. Les deux corps sans vie gisaient à la place où ils étaient tombés, recouvert chacun d'une couverture. Dumbledore appela de la main la seconde chaise de la pièce et la désigna à Harry. Celui_-_ci n'eut pas la force de refuser. Ses genoux le trahirent au moment où il s'asseyait.

_-_Professeur… balbutia_-_t_-_il. Je ne voulais tuer personne…

_-_Je le sais, Harry, murmura Dumbledore.

_-_Vous allez me livrer à la justice magique ? demanda le jeune homme.

Il songea qu'il était majeur et que c'était la prison qui l'attendait. Il eut un nouveau vertige. Comment allait_-_il pouvoir vaincre Voldemort s'il était à Azkaban ? Et ses amis qu'allaient_-_ils penser ? Et Ellen ? Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Et non seulement, il ne la reverrait jamais, mais il l'abandonnait à son sort, face à Drago et à l'ordre nouveau que Voldemort ne manquerait pas d'instaurer quand lui_-_même se serait fait assassiner dans sa cellule par le Maître des Ténèbres, loin de toute protection, alors qu'il n'avait pas fini sa formation…

Il l'avait trahie, elle, et tous ceux qui comptaient sur lui… parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu obéir. Il voulait éviter les morts ! Rogue avait raison de le croire prétentieux et suffisant… Comment avait_-_il pu croire qu'il était capable d'éviter les morts ? C'était lui qui portait la mort dans son sillage.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il croyait pourtant maîtriser la puissance de son bouclier. Il s'était entraîné avec Algie Londubat… Il avait travaillé dur pour ne plus laisser la magie agir pour lui. Il n'était même pas capable de dominer ses pouvoirs.

_-_Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune homme leva des yeux remplis de panique vers Dumbledore. Le Directeur se tenait devant lui, grave et soucieux.

_-_Harry, ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués…

_-_Mais… Comment alors ?

Il tourna instinctivement la tête vers les deux couvertures.

_-_C'est moi, Professeur, c'est moi qui ai lancé le bouclier qui a frappé Maugrey… Je ne voulais pas le tuer. Ni lui ni… personne. Je voulais juste me protéger de l'Expelliarmus de Maugrey… Je n'ai même pas cherché à le lui renvoyer…

_-_Harry, répéta Dumbledore doucement. Ce n'est pas Maugrey qui a lancé l'Expelliarmus.

_-_Maugrey a jeté le Stupéfix, confirma Remus. Et avec les quatre baguettes, crois_-_moi, ça aurait fait mal, vu la puissance du sorcier qu'il était, et à cette distance… Cela ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez tombés tous les deux en arrière, toi et Malefoy. Ni qu'il se soit brisé la nuque et troué le crâne contre le sommier. Tu as eu de la chance, Harry de tomber sur lui. Ton bouclier a amorti la puissance des sortilèges, mais vous avez été frappés quand même.

_-_Le Bouclier lui a renvoyé ses Stupéfix… ? bredouilla Harry.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_Le bouclier a absorbé les sortilèges, mais il a renvoyé le souffle… C'étaient des sorts très puissants et la magie que tu pratiques est supérieure encore. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'a tué.

Harry prit sa tête à deux mains.

_-_Vous ne comprenez pas Professeur, c'est moi qui aie fait cela ! C'est comme avec le Professeur Londubat… Je lui ai fait changer ses sortilèges ! Il a peut_-_être crié un Stupéfix mais je l'ai obligé à lancer des Expelliarmus ! C'est ça qui a désarmé Malefoy et…

Dumbledore leva la main dans un geste apaisant.

_-_Harry, ce ne sont pas les sortilèges de Maugrey qui ont désarmé Lucius… Tu as levé ton bouclier quelques secondes plus tard, tu les a empêché de vous atteindre tous les deux, mais tu n'as pas agit sur eux… Du moins pas ainsi que tu le crois…

Le cœur d'Harry se serrait à lui faire mal dans sa poitrine qui lui semblait devenir trop étroite au fur et à mesure que Dumbledore parlait. Il comprenait les mots que le vieil homme prononçait mais ils n'avaient aucun sens.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas Professeur… Comment la baguette de Malefoy s'est retrouvée dans la gorge de Maugrey ? Et qui a crié cet Expelliarmus dont j'ai voulu me protéger.

_-_Moi ! fit Rogue.

Il se tourna lentement vers les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face à présent.

_-_Et moi… ajouta Dumbledore doucement. Juste au moment où j'arrivais, j'ai vu Maugrey lever ses baguettes sur toi… et Lucius Malefoy lever la sienne sur Maugrey… Nous avons tous jeté un sort en même temps… et quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard tu as lancé le tien.

Harry leva les yeux vers Rogue. Cet Expelliarmus qu'il avait entendu, c'était le sien. Qui avait_-_il voulu désarmer ? Maugrey ou Lucius ?

_-_Les deux ! répondit Rogue sur un ton tranchant.

Harry sentit la colère contre cet homme qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait aucune envie de fermer son esprit. Il ne voulait pas garder en lui ce trouble qui lui donnait encore la nausée. Rogue poursuivait, insidieux et vipérin.

_-_C'est la puissance de votre sortilège qui a propulsé la baguette que Lucius avait en main vers Maugrey… la transformant en un trait mortel. Un carreau de l'arbalète d'Hagrid n'aurait pas été plus efficace.

Au fur et à mesure que Rogue parlait un haut le cœur montait des entrailles d'Harry.

_-_Severus ! fit posément Dumbledore.

_-_ Il faut mettre ce jeune écervelé face à ses responsabilités, Professeur… Vous le protégez depuis trop longtemps… Vous ne serez pas là quand il sera face à Celui_-_Qui_-_Veut_-_Sa_-_Mort… Vers qui se tournera_-_t_-_il pour remettre de l'ordre dans le chaos qu'il aura encore une fois engendré ? Sa stupide arrogance ne peut rester impunie !

Harry se leva d'un bond devant le professeur de potions.

_-_Vous voulez m'entendre dire que j'ai tué ces deux hommes ? lui cria_-_t_-_il au visage. Alors je le dis ! J'ai tué Maugrey Fol_-_Œil et Lucius Malefoy !

Les yeux de Rogue brillèrent d'un éclat farouche.

_-_Non Potter ! Je veux vous entendre dire que vous avez failli tout gâcher comme d'habitude ! Je vous avais pourtant prévenu que je ne tolèrerai plus aucune de vos pirouettes de haute voltige ! Et pas plus tard que le soir même vous recommencez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin irresponsable !

_-_ASSEZ !

Dans un sursaut, Harry et Rogue se tournèrent vers Remus. Lupin était debout, blême et tremblant. Dumbledore voulu tendre la main vers lui. Il le repoussa d'un geste brusque.

_-_Severus ! Qu'essaies_-_tu de faire ? Crois_-_tu que faire partager ta culpabilité à cet enfant soulagera ta conscience ? Tu sais très bien que non ! Cherches_-_tu à lui mettre en tête qu'il lui est facile de donner la mort ? Il n'a pas besoin de cela ! Il ne pense qu'à la mort ! Celle de ceux qui l'entourent, la sienne aussi ! Et toi, Harry ! Que t'arrive_-_t_-_il ? Es_-_tu vraiment aussi fat et prétentieux que Severus le clame ? Apparemment oui ! puisque tu t'imagines avoir pu prendre à toi tout seul la vie de deux grands sorciers comme Alastor Maugrey et Lucius Malefoy !

_-_Oh mais Potter va encore nous dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ! cracha Rogue.

_-_Sans doute ! cria Harry. Mais ce n'est pas ma baguette qu'on a retrouvé dans le cou de Maugrey, c'est la vôtre ! Vous mourriez d'envie de le faire taire à jamais ! Cela vous arrange, n'est_-_ce pas, que Potter n'ait pas fait exprès de tuer ces deux_-_là !..._Monsieur _?

Remus leva les bras au ciel comme pour le prendre à témoin.

_-_Et vous ne dites rien ! Reprocha_-_t_-_il à Dumbledore.

_-_Le feu s'éteint de lui_-_même quand il n'a plus rien à brûler, Remus, répondit calmement le vieil homme. Il ne faut pas le laisser couver. Nous sommes là pour disperser les braises, s'il le fallait vraiment… Mais nos deux amis sont tous deux assez raisonnables pour savoir jusqu'où il leur est possible d'aller sans mettre en danger, et eux_-_mêmes et la mission qu'ils ont en charge…

Rogue haussa les épaules et se détourna.

_-_Si vous le croyez, Professeur, moi j'en doute fort ! gronda Remus, le front contre le linteau de la cheminée.

La colère d'Harry retomba brusquement. Il se sentait épuisé. Il se laissa aller sur sa chaise. Lupin s'appuya au mur, soulagé et las.

_-_Vous savez, Professeur, dit_-_il avec un vague sourire, je connais un sortilège d'Extincto qui aurait marché tout aussi bien…

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

_-_Sans doute, Remus, sans doute… Mais parfois, il vaut mieux laisser ceux qui se cherchent se trouver.

Harry et Rogue haussèrent chacun les épaules.

_-_Bien ! reprit Dumbledore. Asseyez_-_vous, Remus !

Il fit un geste impératif et Remus obéit.

_-_Severus ?

Rogue secoua la tête, d'un air ombrageux. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un pliant de chintz sur lequel il s'assit.

_-_A présent, il faut agir avec circonspection… Remus vous irez chez Hagrid pour la nuit, et peut_-_être même pour le week_-_end. Pas d'imprudence…

Dumbledore capta le geste de doute de Rogue.

_-_Hagrid est fort capable de tenir sa langue, assura le Directeur. Et il sera ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui fit une grimace. Il sourit à Dumbledore.

_-_Va pour la compagnie d'Hagrid. J'en ai connu de pire !dit_-_il. Mais qu'allez_-_vous faire des corps d'Alastor et de Malefoy ?

Dumbledore soupira.

_-_Arthur et moi les transporterons dans le Manoir des Malefoy. Tout le monde connaissait la fureur que ce vieux Maugrey mettait à poursuivre Lucius… Personne ne s'étonnera de savoir qu'ils se sont entretués…

Rogue et Harry levèrent les yeux vers lui :

_-_Ce qui n'est autre que la vérité, assura Albus Dumbledore. C'est la puissance des quatre Stupéfix de Maugrey qui a projeté Malefoy contre le lit. Il est malencontreusement très mal tombé. Quant à Alastor, c'est la baguette que tenait Lucius qui l'a tué. Nos interventions respectives n'ont fait que renforcer un processus déjà bien entamé… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on apprenne que Lucius était si près de Poudlard. Ni qu'il venait chercher refuge près de vous, Severus. Le nom de Remus doit être tu, et celui d'Harry également. Je ne dis pas que je suis fier de la mise en scène macabre dans laquelle je vais entraîner Arthur Weasley. Mais il nous faut préserver la sécurité de l'Ordre. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon qu'on sût que des membres de celui_-_ci sont mêlés, si peu soit_-_il, à la mort de Maugrey. Nous perdons un élément de poids, j'ai le regret de le dire… Et je suis sûr que certains fêteront sa mort comme beaucoup ne la pleureront pas… même parmi les siens. Je suis même certain que Tom aura une pensée émue pour Lucius quand il apprendra leur fin à tous deux.

_-_Au moins aura_-_t_-_il droit à une oraison funèbre… murmura Rogue.

_-_Drago va pouvoir tirer gloire de la mort très utile de son père, fit Harry sur un ton amer.

Rogue releva la tête. Une moue d'appréhension naquit sur ses lèvres.

_-_Encore de mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer, Monsieur, dit Harry.

Remus fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'Harry ne se moquait pas cette fois.

_-_Plus que vous ne croyez Potter… car je suppose que je vais devoir garder pour moi cette mauvaise nouvelle jusqu'à ce que la découverte des corps soit officielle. Il serait malvenu de laisser deviner à Malefoy junior que nous savions avant tous qu'il n'avait plus de père. N'est_-_ce pas, Potter… Vous saurez tenir votre langue jusqu'à…

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore : demain ?

Le Directeur hocha la tête :

_-_Je pense que cela suffira. Arthur et moi ferons le nécessaire pour que les corps soient découverts le plus vite possible. Je vous ferai savoir, Severus, quand vous pourrez prévenir le jeune Drago.

Rogue refit une grimace. Harry se demanda comment _le jeune Drago_ allait réagir à cette annonce. Il espérait que, cette fois, il n'aurait pas à en être le témoin involontaire.

_-_Voilà sans doute qui va l'inciter à vouloir en savoir davantage, reprit Harry. Les allers_-_retours vers la Forêt Interdite n'ont pas fini de tenir Ronan et Firenze sur le qui_-_vive…

Remus leva brusquement la tête vers Harry. La surprise s'étendit de son regard à tout son visage quand il constata que ni Dumbledore ni Rogue ne sursautaient à ses paroles.

_-_Tu as rencontré Ronan ? Tu es allé dans la Forêt Interdite ? souffla_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

Rogue renifla :

_-_Potter a entraîné ce soir Ellie McGregor dans la Forêt sur les traces de cet imbécile de Goyle !

_-_Je n'ai pas entraîné McGregor ! se défendit Harry. Et je croyais que vous ne nous croyiez pas quand nous vous avons dit que nous avions vu Goyle aller chercher un message dans la Forêt !

_-_Vous n'avez pas à connaître ce genre de choses ! aboya Rogue. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Et encore moins celles de Miss McGregor. Veuillez la tenir hors de ces histoires !

_-_Parce que vous croyez que c'est moi qui l'oblige à se coltiner avec Malefoy ! Je ne voulais même pas qu'elle vienne dans la Forêt ! Mais elle est plus têtue qu'une mule !

_-_Oui… fit Dumbledore sur un ton badin. Aussi tenace qu'un pied de bruyère, cette petite… C'est de famille… Je me souviens… Angus McGregor s'est battu un jour, alors qu'il était en Deuxième Année contre trois élèves de Septième parce qu'il refusait de leur céder le pas au seuil d'une classe. Ils ont fini tous les quatre à l'infirmerie. Il n'a jamais été Préfet, à cause de son fichu caractère. Je suis heureux toutefois de constater que son arrière petite_-_fille a plus de finesse que lui en cette matière…

Harry leva un sourcil. Rogue le devança :

_-_Vous trouvez, Monsieur ? renifla_-_t_-_il. Alors que fait_-_elle dans mon bureau pour effectuer une retenue tous les soirs depuis la rentrée ou presque ? Sauf quand elle se promène dans la Forêt Interdite avec Potter à la poursuite de comploteurs réels ou imaginaires ?

_-_C'est juste, approuva Dumbledore. C'est une activité fort curieuse en effet. De mon temps quand un jeune homme entraînait une jeune fille dans la Forêt Interdite, ce n'était certes pas pour prendre au piège un adversaire imprudent. Les préoccupations des jeunes gens de l'époque que nous vivons m'inquiètent, mes amis… Ce n'est pas la guerre qu'ils devraient avoir en tête…

La tête de Rogue dépeignait la plus profonde perplexité. Remus se tenait la bouche, un œil sur Severus, l'autre sur Harry. Le jeune homme également paraissait stupéfait. Il rougissait et pâlissait tour à tour, au fur et à mesure des paroles du Directeur.

C'était une situation surréaliste. Comment en étaient_-_ils arrivés à parler de McGregor, avec Rogue et Dumbledore, alors que deux corps gisaient tout près d'eux. Deux corps, l'un allié, l'autre ennemi, qu'il n'appréciait cependant pas plus l'un que l'autre. La disparition de l'un et de l'autre ne lui causait qu'un malaise du à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait malgré les explications de Dumbledore. Il ne se sentait pas affligé pour Maugrey, qu'il avait admiré pourtant ; ni satisfait de celle de Malefoy. Au contraire, il sentait confusément que cette mort, si elle était une conséquence quasi directe de l'attaque des Dursley, aurait elle_-_même toute une série de conséquences qu'il ne faisait qu'entrevoir. Il eut l'espoir qu'avec Lucius Malefoy la haine d'Ellen s'éteindrait_-_elle aussi. Quant à Nott, quelle serait sa réaction ? Et Drago ?

…

Les trois hommes parlaient encore. Harry surprit le nom de Firenze et de Pettigrew. Ils étaient déjà passés à autre chose.

_-_Drago sera_-_t_-_il autorisé à assister aux obsèques de son père ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement sans se soucier d'interrompre ses aînés.

_-_Bien sûr ! sursauta Rogue, outré.

_-_Au nom de quoi voudrions_-_nous l'en empêcher ? questionna Dumbledore sur un sourire apaisant.

_-_Ne craignez_-_vous pas qu'il ne reçoive des instructions pendant son séjour hors de l'école ?

_-_C'est possible, en effet, acquiesça le Directeur. Mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous redoublerons de vigilance, c'est tout.

A ces derniers mots, il y eut comme une gêne. Un écho retentit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Vigilance constante ! Malgré lui, il tourna la tête vers la couverture au milieu de la pièce.

_-_Une cérémonie sous surveillance également ? demanda Harry en désignant du menton le corps de Maugrey.

_-_Hélas… soupira Dumbledore. L'Ordre ne pourra rendre un hommage collectif à l'un de ses membres les plus importants, du moins l'un de ceux qui ont contribué à son organisation première. Ce serait trop facile pour Jedusor de nous envoyer ses Mangemorts pendant que nous serions en train de nous recueillir et d'honorer le souvenir de notre ami. Les mots de « plus stricte intimité » n'auront jamais plus de sens…

_-_Il n'avait plus de famille, je crois… dit Remus d'une voix lasse.

_-_Ni plus beaucoup d'amis… continua Rogue. Je veux dire, qu'il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis durant la première guerre…

_-_Trop, murmura Dumbledore.

Il semblait le plus ému des quatre hommes soudain silencieux. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le corps étendu à quelques pas.

_-_Allons, fit Remus en toussotant. Il faut partir. On va s'inquiéter de votre absence.

…

Il se leva et ouvrit l'armoire pour jeter dans un vieux sac quelques vêtements dont il aurait besoin. Il changea de chemise. La sienne était tachée de sang.

_-_Je ne veux pas effrayer Hagrid, dit_-_il en souriant tristement.

Il se rhabilla rapidement et accrocha son sac à son épaule. Dumbledore se leva lentement sur un dernier regard sur les deux corps sans vie.

_-_Vous avez compris, Potter, disait la voix de Rogue. Pas un mot sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy… Et ne prononcez pas le nom de Maugrey ! Je saurai d'où vient la fuite, de toutes façons…

_-_Oui, Monsieur, répondit de mauvaise grâce Harry.

_-_Alors cessez de faire cette tête maussade… Ne dirait_-_on pas que vous portez toute la misère du monde sur vos épaules, Potter… Non, Potter, nous reprenons le même chemin… d'ailleurs j'attends avec impatience que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici, étant donné que seule la cheminée de mon bureau est connectée à la Cabane…

_-_Heu… tout de suite, Monsieur ?

Rogue et lui passèrent dans la cheminée. Le Professeur jeta une poignée de poudre et ils disparurent dans un éclair.

Remus se dirigea vers la porte et Dumbledore le suivit. D'un geste las de la main, le vieil homme éteignit une à une les lumières de la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_Ainsi reconnaît_-_on le temps des troubles et du chaos, reprit_-_il au bout d'un moment. Quand les hommes ne prennent plus le temps de pleurer leurs morts…

* * *

RAR : Merci à tous ! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteursqui nous ont rattrapé !

**_cemeil__ : Quelque chose de louche se trame. Si Goyle est venu tous les soirs de la semaine pour prendre ce parchemin, c'est que celui qui l'y envoie était très impatient de recevoir ses instructions. Ou informations peut-être ? cà ne me dit rien qui vaille tout ceci…_** Forcément… **_Remus a une surprise… une surprise pour Rogue. Je doute que ce soit Pettigrow, il s'en serait occuper tout seul… alors quoi ? Une surprise… Et un Harry Potter en plus ! Un ! Il veut leur faire une surprise lui aussi ? A mon avis, il sera pas super bien accueilli. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette surprise ?_** Je crois que la surprise a été pour plus de monde qu'on ne le croyait… **_A bah, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Ron ! « Il lui aurait fait sa fête tout seul ! » _**Ben il dit pas que des ronneries Ron… des fois…  
**_Ellen McGregor ou comment mettre les deux pieds dans le plat… en même temps, évidemment. « Nous verrons ce qu'en dira Potter. » J'ai l'impression que çà va être vite vu_**. Tu crois que ça va être si simple que cela…

**_Pad : C'est toujours plus fort entre Ellie et Harry. C'est amusant de voir qu'il l'appelle d'abord McGregor, puis Ellen, puis Ellie _**Chaque fois un peu plus court, en effet…  
**_Enfin, un mystère de plus : "le secret de la souche" lol._** Hahahaha Un secret très éventé cependant… **_Ellie est vraiment un personnage incroyable. Une vraie Serpentard! J'adore son caractère, vraiment._** J'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire…

**_Ayako : Roh la surprise se serait pas Lucius enrubanné dans du papier cadeau ? (enfin pê pas à ce point mais je garde l'hypothèses du blondinet, je doute en effet que la capture du Peter soit une surprise pour Sev, et si c'était une plante, il n'aurait pas besoin de rappliquer vite fait)_** Bingo ! **_Je vois mal Harry refuser l'acces de l'ordre à Ellie tout de mme, il pourraient ainsi combiner leur efforts et ne pas marché sur les plates bandes de l'autre (ça va être marrant à définir ces plates bandes )_** Ho ! Plus que tu ne le crois… **_et de plus Ellie risque là de lui en vouloir à fond... ah à moins que ce soit Ze excuse pour ne pas être avec elle, mais le choix de celle-ci pourrait avoir de graves consequences..._** Des milliers de chemins… **_Pa de bol... Draco qui avait trouvé le moyen de pas se faire repérer bin il s'est fait reperer mwahahahahahaha..._** La théorie du grain de sable…

**_Kareja : Ouff! enfin j'ai réussi à tt lire avant que tu réecrive des chapitres! en fait g commencé ta fic y a qqes semaines et c t très long à lire! d'autant plus que tu écris à la vitese de la lumière ?_** Merci pour ton courage, et bienvenue à toi ! **_sinon...j'espère que Ellie sera bientôt avec Harry...il a besoin d'elle, tu ne crois pas? alors, please..._** Oui, mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre… **_A mon avis, rémus a trouvé le message...je verrai dans le prochain chapitre!_** C'était pas le message, mais ça le valait non ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Eh ben enfin! Il était temps qu'elle secoue le cocotier pour avoir les informations dont elle a besoin, Ellie. Et comme ça, elle comprendra peut-être les réticences de Harry dans sa relation avec elle. Et elle pourra essayer de le "convaincre" de passer outre._** Disons qu'elle aura une gamme d'arguments un peu plus large…  
**_Maintenant, je vais me demander pourquoi Remus a contacté Rogue comme ça. Ça doit être extrèmement important. _**Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…  
**_Mais Harry va se faire attraper, il avait pas plus discret comme moyen de les écouter? Je sais pas moi, une oreille à ralonge dans la cheminée?_** Oui, mais si Harry réfléchissait…  
**_Juste une question: elle va être en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année maintenant, où Rigue lui laissera quelques soirées de libre? mdr, après un coup comme ça, ils va les bouffer, Harry et Ellie. _**Argh ! C'est le risque en effet !

**_Ayaminne_**_** : dis moi qu'il va dire oui! qu'il va lui avouer qu'il veut aussi faire partie de sa vie! qu'ils vont enfin y arriver!** _Hahahahahaha ! tant d'enthousiasme me confond…  
**_car là Harry se trouve devant un superbe ultimatum! espérons que Ron ne gaffe rien, ni aucun autre! _**Ho heu ! pourquoi Ron encore ? Il n'a rien fait, Ron… !


	45. Chapitre 124 : La Punition

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 124**

**La Punition**

…

Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle sous les regards de nombreux de ses camarades qui se retournaient sur cette arrivée tardive. Il remarqua le Professeur McGonagall qui parut soulagée quand il entra. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard à la table des Serpentard. Malefoy lui adressa un sourire méprisant. Il se pencha vers ses camarades qui se mirent à rire. Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il détourna les yeux. Ne surtout pas montrer _qu'il savait_… Il sourit furtivement à Ellen McGregor dont il sentait le regard fixé sur lui depuis son arrivée. Le sourire qui éclaira le visage de la jeune fille le réconforta plus qu'il ne s'y attendait. Elle se détourna de lui et allongea le bras pour donner une tape sur la tête d'un garçon de Sixième Année qui lançait des boulettes de pain sur Grenouille.

…

Harry s'assit à sa place, dans le silence. Dean et Seamus le contemplèrent étrangement. Neville faisait de même, sa cuillère à mi_-_chemin de sa bouche ouverte.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec une attention inquiète. Ils n'osaient cependant poser de questions alors qu'ils étaient encore à table. Ginny, un peu plus loin, essayait d'attirer son attention. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour la tranquilliser. Il essaya de manger un peu, mais son estomac noué et les regards insistants des garçons en face de lui le gênaient grandement. Enfin, Neville se décida. Il reposa sa cuillère à côté de son assiette.

_-_ Tu t'es battu ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec autant d'appréhension que d'avidité.

_-_Avec qui ? voulut savoir Seamus.

_-_Je ne me suis pas battu, répondit Harry qui se demandait comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir sans dévoiler quoi que ce fût.

_-_Tu as des marques sur le visage et sur le front, fit remarquer Dean, effaré.

_-_J'ai traversé la haie pour aller chez Hagrid et je me suis griffé le visage, dit Harry, très vite.

Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi n'était_-_il pas allé vérifier son apparence avant de se montrer ? McGregor n'avait plus une trace sur son visage. Quelque sortilège de Coquette sans doute avait effacé les preuves de leur escapade dans la Forêt. Non, pas _escapade_ ! Filature ! Oui, filature sonnait mieux ! Surtout pour un futur Auror.

Il maîtrisait pourtant les illusions, il aurait pu se rendre plus présentable… et éviter surtout les questions indiscrètes de ses camarades.

_-_Ce que tu es maladroit… fit Neville.

_-_Complètement empoté oui ! se mit à rire Seamus un peu hésitant toutefois.

_-_Je t'arrangerai ça tout à l'heure, dit Hermione pour couper court. Un peu de pommade pour la nuit et demain il n'y paraîtra plus…

_-_Merci Hermione, murmura Harry.

Il baissa la tête sur son assiette.

Dean continuait à le regarder ne pas toucher à son repas.

_-_C'est à cause de Rogue que tu es en colère ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je ne suis pas en colère ! s'énerva Harry.

Ils ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser faire semblant de manger en paix ?

_-_Il t'a mis en retenue ? insista Dean.

_-_Mais pourquoi m'aurait_-_il mis en retenue !

_-_Je sais pas… répondit Dean. Mais Grayson cherchait McGregor partout et il disait que Rogue la cherchait parce qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée pour faire sa retenue… Il parait que Rogue était furieux.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

_-_Et alors ? fit Neville. Quel rapport y a_-_t_-_il avec une éventuelle punition d'Harry ?

_-_Comme on les a vus passer ensemble dans le couloir il y a un petit moment, lui et McGregor… et qu'on a vu revenir McGregor mais pas Harry… On s'est dit que ce sale type en avait peut_-_être profité pour mettre tout sur le dos d'Harry… et que McGregor l'aurait laissée faire.

_-_Pourquoi aurait_-_elle fait une chose pareille ? demanda Neville, ébahi.

_-_Parce que… ça l'arrangerait sûrement de ne plus faire de retenue chez Rogue… Alors si Harry pouvait tout prendre à sa place, elle pourrait très bien laisser courir…

_-_McGregor ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, assura Neville. Elle n'est pas comme ça !

_-_Tu sais, Neville…c'est une Serpentard et elle est assez maline pour faire croire que tout est de la faute d'Harry…

_-_Tu la connais mal ! déclara sèchement Harry.

Il tourna volontairement la tête vers McGregor à la table vert et argent. S'il y avait bien une chose dont McGregor n'était pas capable c'était de laisser quelqu'un d'autre être rendu responsable de ses propres erreurs.

_-_Et nous n'avons pas été punis, ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un ton un peu rude. Nous ne le serons sûrement qu'après le repas, quand Rogue aura décidé de notre sort…

_-_Et vous serez punis pour quoi ?demanda avidement Seamus.

_-_Elle parce qu'elle a raté sa retenue… répondit Harry en se traitant d'âne bâté.

Il était tombé dans le piège la tête la première. Il se tut. Avec un peu de chance, Seamus penserait à autre chose dans trente seconde et il n'aurait pas à répondre. Personne n'avait donc envie de parler Quidditch ce soir ?

_-_Et toi ?

_-_Parce qu'il me trouve un peu trop arrogant ! répliqua Harry avec hauteur. Ça te va comme réponse, Seamus ?

_-_Te fâche pas, Harry ! Je voulais juste savoir… Mais si c'est indiscret… Tu crois que vous allez être mis en retenue ensemble, toi et la belle Ellen ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Ses joues chauffaient déjà et il devait avouer qu'il avait pensé à cette éventualité à plusieurs reprises depuis que Rusard les avait accueillis dans le grand Hall.

_-_Parce que, continuait Seamus, une retenue avec McGregor, ça doit être plus agréable qu'une retenue avec Malefoy… ou avec Rogue tout seul. Elle n'est pas mal cette fille, pour une Serpentard. Elle est même plutôt mignonne. Vous croyez qu'un Gryffondor a ses chances avec elle ?

Hermione leva un œil sur Seamus. Elle lui fit un sourire engageant.

_-_Ce n'est pas tant les Gryffondor qui la dérangent, tu sais Seamus…

Celui_-_ci lui rendit son sourire, intéressé. Hermione reprit :

_-_Ce sont les mufles et les idiots. Quant aux rustres de ton espèce, elle les exècre !

_-_ Sale teigne ! se vengea Seamus, vexé.

_-_Hé ! fit Ron. Tu ne parles pas comme ça à Hermione. C'est pas sa faute si t'es une bille avec les filles !

Dean et Neville éclatèrent de rire. Harry reposa ses couverts. Il ne se sentait décidemment pas très bien. Il avait beau faire des efforts pour tenir ces images éloignées de lui, il revoyait sans cesse les corps étendus de Malefoy et Maugrey. Une partie de son attention était toujours attirée par la table des Serpentard, où Drago trônait plus prétentieux que jamais, quelque pique acerbe à la bouche pour faire rire ses admirateurs.

Rogue avait ordonné à Harry de se taire. Mais il ne pouvait garder _cela_ pour lui. Ou il allait devenir fou. Le silence de Ron et Hermione lui disait que McGregor leur avait appris les visites de Goyle dans la Forêt. Ils n'attendaient que le moment d'en savoir davantage. Ils s'inquiétaient aussi pour Remus, il le sentait bien, dans leurs regards, leurs gestes, les paroles même qu'ils ne prononçaient pas et qu'il savait pourtant au bord de leurs lèvres…

Il ne pourrait leur cacher que leur ami lycanthrope avait emménagé chez Hagrid pour quelques temps. Et il ne pourrait éviter de leur apprendre pourquoi. Ils voudraient en savoir plus sur la mort de Malefoy et de Maugrey. Il faudrait leur dire. Il faudrait leur dire combien il avait été stupide, et présomptueux, et qu'il n'avait échappé au pire que grâce à la présence d'esprit de Remus.

Une nausée plus violente que les autres le fit pâlir un peu plus. Il réalisait à peine que si Lupin n'avait pas pensé à ce sortilège anti_-_transplanage, il serait devant Voldemort à ce moment même… Non, il ne _serait_ sans doute plus du tout… Il comprenait la colère de Rogue, à présent. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire quand il l'avait accusé d'avoir failli tout gâcher. Il ne parlait ni de Maugrey ni de Malefoy. Il parlait de leur _mission_, comme l'appelait Dumbledore. Il ne méritait pas la confiance que le Directeur mettait en lui.

Il regarda un à un ses amis à sa table, puis il leva les yeux vers les tables voisines. Que diraient_-_ils s'ils savaient qu'il avait mis en danger, non seulement sa vie, mais aussi leurs chances, si infimes fussent_-_elles, de voir se lever enfin un jour où ils n'auraient plus peur ?

…

La main d'Hermione se posa sur la sienne.

_-_Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne chez Madame Pomfresh ?

_-_T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… commença Seamus. C'est pourtant pas ce que tu as mangé qui doit peser sur ton estomac…

Harry se leva d'un bond. Ron lui demanda s'il voulait qu'il l'accompagnât. Il ne put répondre. Il se retrouva dans les toilettes sans savoir comment. Il y était enfermé depuis un bon moment quand il entendit qu'on frappait discrètement à sa porte.

_-_Harry ? C'est Ron… Ça va ?

Harry sortit. La grimace que son ami lui servit quand il le vit n'était guère encourageante. Il passa ses mains sous l'eau froide et rafraîchit son visage.

_-_C'est… hum… C'est Rogue ? Il a été odieux ? Ou bien…il s'agit de….

Ron s'avança et murmura : _Remus ?_ D'une voix angoissée.

_-_Pas maintenant, Ron, s'il te plait…

La porte s'ouvrit et Malefoy entra. Il eut un sourire mauvais en apercevant les deux Gryffondor près des robinets. Crabbe et Goyle suivirent leur chef de peu.

_-_Regardez, ricana Malefoy… Potter est malade. C'est ton cours de rattrapage qui t'est resté en travers de la gorge ? Le _Professeur_ Rogue n'est pas satisfait de son élève ?

Harry retint Ron, qui s'emportait. Malefoy continua sur sa lancée.

_-_Ou bien tu as goûté toi aussi au tempérament agressif de McGregor… ? C'est elle qui t'a fait ces marques sur le visage, Potter ? C'est une vraie furie, cette fille… Tu devrais te méfier d'elle… c'est un conseil…_d'ami_ !

Il éclata d'un rire dur, que reprirent vaguement Crabbe et Goyle.

_-_Ho ! le pauvre Petit Potter qui a des peines de cœur, chantonna encore Malefoy… Et son ami Weasel est venu lui tenir la main…

_-_Et alors ? gronda Ron sans qu'Harry pût rien faire pour l'empêcher de parler… T'emmènes bien tes deux gorilles dans les toilettes, toi, pour te tenir la… porte ?

Crabbe et Goyle avancèrent d'un pas, menaçants.

Dean et Seamus s'engouffrèrent à ce moment dans les toilettes. Ils se placèrent à côté de Ron sans dire un mot. Harry vit les baguettes dans les mains de ses amis et celles des Serpentard. Effaré, il allait s'interposer pour éviter l'affrontement, quand la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Anthony Goldstein fronçait les sourcils sur les baguettes levées. Il toisa Malefoy et Ron, s'attardant sur leur badge de Préfets.

_-_Bel exemple, laissa_-_t_-_il tomber. Voulez_-_vous que je vous consigne tous les deux ?

Malefoy eut un reniflement de mépris.

_-_Essaie seulement, Goldstein…

_-_J'ai un dossier à ton nom sur mon bureau prêt à partir chez le Directeur, Malefoy, le prévint le Préfet en Chef… Tu sais qu'on peut retirer son insigne à un Préfet pour insubordination ?

Malefoy toisa Anthony à son tour, d'un air supérieur. Puis il se tourna vers ses deux camarades :

_-_Venez, vous deux… Allons dans nos quartiers faire ce que nous avons à faire, puisque les toilettes communes sont souillées d'immondices.

_-_ Dans un instant, ça ira mieux :les poubelles s'en vont toutes seules ! gronda Ron malgré l'œil sévère d'Anthony Goldstein.

Malefoy jeta un long regard malveillant à Harry. Puis les Serpentard sortirent dans un silence lourd. Anthony se tourna vers Dean et Seamus :

_-_Vous deux, dépêchez_-_vous de faire ce que vous avez à faire ici… et sortez ! Toi, Weasley, n'oublie pas que tu portes un badge et que tu dois montrer l'exemple !

Dean et Seamus se hâtèrent de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Ron grogna qu'il croyait entendre Hermione parler par la bouche de Goldstein et ce dernier fit la sourde oreille. Il examina Harry d'un œil soucieux :

_-_Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller, Potter. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh…

Il lui tapa deux fois sur l'épaule et sortit à son tour. Harry passa une fois de plus un peu d'eau sur son visage et entraîna un Ron grognon dans le couloir.

_-_Pourquoi Malefoy a_-_t_-_il parlé ainsi de McGregor, demanda_-_t_-_il sérieusement à son ami.

_-_Ben… fit ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise. Tout le monde vous a vu…

_-_Tout le monde a vu quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Si on les avait vu entrer dans la Forêt, il était à craindre les allusions de Drago eussent un tout autre sens que celui que _tout le monde_ leur prêtait…

_-_Tout le monde vous a vu vous parler sur le chemin de la Cabane d'Hagrid… reprit Ron. Enfin, les Sixième Année qui avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… Mais ça a suffit. Et tu sais ce que c'est, il suffit qu'on voie un garçon et une fille ensemble pour que les imaginations et les langues s'en donnent à cœur joie… D'autant plus que la disparition de McGregor n'est pas non plus passée inaperçue… Il n'est pas très discret Grayson, pour un Serpentard… Il était furieux parce que Rogue s'en est pris à lui quand il est revenu lui dire qu'il ne trouvait McGregor nulle part.

Et comme Harry semblait à nouveau plongé dans des pensées insondables, il toussota :

_-_Tu as eu des nouvelles de Remus ? McGregor nous a tout raconté. Tu as pu voir Remus ?

_-_Pas maintenant, Ron… répéta Harry, d'un air las.

Ils arrivaient devant la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Ginny ne leur laissa pas le temps d'entrer dans la pièce.

_-_Hermione veut qu'on la rejoigne dans le labo, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Par_-_dessus sa tête, Harry fixait la table où McGregor était assise au milieu de ses amies. Elle le regardait aussi, dans l'attente évidente d'un geste ou d'un mot de sa part.

_-_Non, dit Harry. Pas encore. Rogue va me faire appeler et…

_-_ Ginny ? Appela McGregor. Tu viens travailler avec nous ? Ou c'est moi qui viens avec toi ?

Ginny leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

_-_Dis_-_lui que Rogue ne va pas tarder à la faire appeler aussi, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on la trouve cette fois !

Il la poussa vers la salle et s'installa avec Ron à une table vide. Ils attendirent en silence, jusqu'à ce que Neville se présentât devant eux.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_il simplement à Harry.

Ron grogna :

_-_Pas maintenant, Neville…

_-_Rejoins_-_nous tout à l'heure, dit Harry. Chez Hermione…

Neville hocha la tête et s'assit en face de ses camarades. Il attendit avec eux quelques minutes puis un murmure s'éleva dans la salle. Ils levèrent les yeux vers la porte. Ron lâcha un juron. Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil, un pied à l'intérieur de la salle.

_-_Hé Malefoy ! le héla McGregor quand la surprise fut passée. N'as_-_tu pas juré que tu ne mettrais jamais les pieds dans _notre_ Salle ?

Le sourire triomphant de Drago s'élargit.

_-_Il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut de rompre ses serments, McGregor ! Clama_-_t_-_il, très ironique. Et je n'aurais laissé à personne le soin de venir t'annoncer que le _Professeur_ Rogue veut te voir dans son bureau ! Immédiatement !

McGregor releva le menton et se leva de sa chaise, droite et digne, sous les regards de ses camarades compatissants.

Malefoy, cependant, cherchait des yeux quelqu'un d'autre :

_-_L'ami Potter est ici également ! fit_-_il comme si c'était une surprise. Cela tombe très bien ! Le Professeur Rogue désire le voir aussi maintenant !

Harry était déjà debout. Il rejoignit McGregor au passage. Malefoy leur montra le couloir, faussement obligeant.

_-_Je ne vous accompagne pas, se moqua_-_t_-_il à voix haute. Vous connaissez le chemin, aussi bien l'un que l'autre…

Son rire les poursuivit longtemps dans le couloir. Harry en frissonnait. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent devant la porte du cachot du professeur, McGregor soupira fortement.

_-_Potter, dit_-_elle le poing levé pour toquer, quoi qu'il arrive là_-_dedans, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette rien…

Harry sourit à peine. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir en dire autant.

_-_J'espère que tu auras un jour l'occasion de m'expliquer comment tu t'es débrouillé pour que Goyle ne nous voie pas dans la clairière… ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ce n'était qu'une illusion, McGregor, répondit Harry. Une toute petite illusion…

Il frappa lui_-_même à la porte et elle s'ouvrit toute seule.

…

Ils se tenaient tous deux devant lui. Elle droite et fière, avec cette façon arrogante de lever le menton pour afficher une assurance qu'elle était pourtant loin de ressentir. Lui, tout aussi droit mais pas tout aussi fier de lui que d'ordinaire.Le teint un peu blafard de Potter disait à Severus Rogue que les évènements du début de soirée avaient fait leur petit effet sur le jeune homme ; A moins que ce ne fût la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans son bureau juste après leur retour qui n'eût porté le garçon à des réflexions plus profondes.

Ce diable de gamin avait réussi pourtant à le tenir en échec. Le professeur n'avait pu démêler le vrai du faux dans l'histoire abracadabrante qu'il lui avait servie pour expliquer son arrivée inopportune dans la Cabane Hurlante. La cheminée de la salle des Professeur ! Comme s'il pouvait croire que l'idée d'utiliser une cheminée du réseau interne lui était venu toute seule. Ecouter aux portes. Forcer les serrures magiques. Cela oui, il en était capable ! Penser qu'il pourrait écouter les conversations par cheminée interposée et rejoindre par ce moyen un bureau protégé par une ribambelle de sortilèges… non, Severus Rogue ne pouvait imaginer que Potter y avait songé tout seul. Par contre… Par contre, c'était bien une chose dont _elle_ était capable.

Il interrogerait ses collègues pour savoir si la salle des professeurs était bien vide à l'heure où Remus l'avait contacté. Et il recommanderait d'enfermer le pot de poudre de cheminette. Si ces deux_-_là avaient eu cette idée, elle pouvait venir à l'esprit d'autres moins… bienveillants à l'égard des occupants du château. Et il vérifierait aussi le placard de sa salle de classe… par acquis de conscience, car, il était certain qu'on ne pouvait l'ouvrir sans en ressentir de cuisants effets…. Et aucun de ces deux… mutins ne semblait souffrir d'aucun autre désagrément que de se tenir devant lui, dans le silence et l'expectative.

…

Dumbledore, lorsqu'il était passé le voir à son retour de chez Hagrid, lui avait demandé de ne pas être trop dur avec ses deux élèves. Il prétendait que la leçon que Potter venait de prendre à ses dépens suffisait à son édification et quelle lui serait plus profitable que toutes les retenues qu'il pourrait effectuer… Quant à McGregor, il prétendait que les punitions ne la dissuaderaient jamais d'agir comme elle le jugeait bon.

Ensuite, il lui avait demandé comment il allait. Et il avait répondu le plus froidement qu'il l'avait pu qu'il était bien heureux que ce fut sa baguette qui eût mis fin à la tyrannie de ce vieux fou de Maugrey. Dumbledore avait sourit tristement, sur un regard à la dite baguette posée sur le bureau, au milieu des plumes et des encriers. Le Directeur l'avait touchée du doigt, sur la tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur le bois.

_-_Je connais un sortilège qui pourrait effacer le sang, Severus… avait_-_il murmuré.

_-_Pourrait_-_il effacer ce qui s'est passé ? avait demandé Rogue sur le même ton.

Dumbledore n'avait pas répondu, le regard triste.

_-_Vous voyez bien, Professeur, avait alors reprit le Maître de Potions. Chaque fois que je veux oublier ce que je suis, il s'en vient quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour me le rappeler… Il ne suffit pas de changer de baguette pour changer de vie… C'est ce que vous m'avez dit il y a seize ans et je n'ai pas voulu vous croire.

_-_Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai dit, Severus, avait corrigé doucement le vieux Professeur. Lorsque vous avez rangé la baguette que vous aviez mise au service de Jedusor, je vous ai dit qu'il ne suffirait pas de changer de baguette pour retrouver la paix. Ce n'est pas à l'extérieur que vous trouverez l'apaisement, et la reconnaissance de vos sacrifices, mais au fond de vous_-_même. C'est toujours valable, Severus. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui.

Il avait fait léviter la baguette souillée entre eux.

_-_Si vous répugnez à vous servir de celle_-_ci, et que vous refusez de reprendre l'autre… qu'allez_-_vous faire ?

Rogue avait haussé les épaules.

_-_Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette pour enseigner la matière que vous m'avez attribuée, Monsieur, avait_-_il répondu, raide et maladroit. Et je suis fort capable de me passer ces bouts de bois pour pratiquer la magie.

Lentement, la baguette avait repris sa place sur le bureau et Dumbledore avait levé sur son professeur de potions un sourire satisfait. Rogue alors s'était senti vaguement mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus ce vieux roué l'avait mené où il voulait qu'il allât.

_-_Vous l'avez dit, Severus, ce ne sont que des bouts de bois, la magie que vous pratiquez est dans votre main qui elle_-_même est guidée par votre cœur. N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous apprenez depuis des semaines maintenant à Harry ?

Et Rogue avait été obligé de reconnaître qu'en effet c'était ce qu'il faisait.

…

La baguette était toujours devant lui sur le bureau, à l'endroit même où Dumbledore l'avait fait se reposer. Et les deux jeunes gens attendaient toujours. Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer si Rogue, les mains croisées sur ses lèvres minces, prolongeait le silence dans le but de les mettre mal à l'aise ou parce qu'il ne savait vraiment que faire d'eux.

_-_Une semaine de retenue, se décida enfin le professeur, plus le jour que vous me devez toujours, McGregor. Quant à vous Potter, puisque vous avez tenu à partager la responsabilité du manquement au règlement de McGregor, vous partagerez son sort. Vous vous présenterez donc tous les deux lundi après les cours dans la classe de Potions. Au moins saurai_-_je où vous vous trouvez et ce que vous faites…

Il leur fit à chacun un sourire froid

_-_Je vous conseille vivement de garder le silence sur tout ceci, bien entendu. Je vous laisse le soin d'inventer une excuse pour ces retenues, Potter… ou de ne pas en inventer. Ma réputation auprès de vos camarades ne souffrira pas davantage de ce semblant d'injustice. Le Professeur Dumbledore fait preuve envers vous d'une indulgence coupable. Il est temps que quelqu'un vous apprenne le sens des responsabilités.

Il se tourna vers McGregor.

_-_En ce qui vous concerne, McGregor, il semble que le nom de votre père vous ait conféré jusqu'ici une certaine complaisance auprès des instances supérieures, mais je vous avertis que c'est la dernière fois que je tolère votre insubordination. Vous pouvez vous retirer. Tous les deux.

McGregor et Harry reculèrent jusqu'à la porte, sans un mot. Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, autant ne pas indisposer davantage le Professeur. Harry tourna la poignée de la porte, heureux se s'en tirer à si bon compte avec lui –et qu'il ne cherchât pas à en savoir davantage sur la manière dont il avait surgi dans la Cabane Hurlante. McGregor cependant se tournait vers Rogue.

_-_Ai_-_je jamais invoqué le nom de mon père pour obtenir un quelconque passe_-_droit, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec hauteur.

_-_Je n'ai pas dit cela… répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin.

_-_J'espère que vous ne le pensez pas non plus, Monsieur, reprit_-_elle avec morgue. Car je me verrais alors obligée de montrer quelles différences existent encore entre Drago Malefoy et moi…

Le visage de Rogue se durcit imperceptiblement. Harry se hâta d'attraper le bras de McGregor et de l'attirer sans ménagement hors du cachot. Il referma la porte sur eux avant que Rogue eût pu réagir.

_-_Tu es complètement folle !

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tandis que McGregor le dos appuyé contre la porte semblait elle aussi soupirer de soulagement.

_-_Bah… ! fit_-_elle. On s'en est bien sorti, non ? J'aurais cru qu'on en aurait davantage pris pour notre grade…

Harry grimaça. Lui n'avait pas fini d'en prendre pour son grade. Il l'avait senti à la manière dont Rogue lui avait rappelé qu'il se chargerait désormais de lui apprendre le sens des responsabilités.

_-_Viens, dit_-_il, ne restons pas là.

McGregor ne bougea pas tout de suite. Elle le fixa un instant dans les yeux, et il se troubla une fois de plus.

_-_Tu ne m'as pas dénoncée, pour la cheminée de la salle de cours, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Ç'aurait été une drôle de manière de te remercier de m'avoir aidé…

_-_Mais c'est pour cela qu'il t'a puni aussi…

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_Peut_-_être aussi, admit_-_il. Mais crois_-_moi, Rogue n'a besoin d'aucune raison pour me mettre en retenue… Cela fait très longtemps qu'il en meurt d'envie.

Ils repartirent dans le couloir, côte à côte.

_-_Hé, Potter, reprit McGregor. Je te laisse les fonds de chaudrons et la crasse des tables. Moi je range le reste… Ça te va ?

_-_Ça me va, répondit Harry. Reste à savoir si ça ira à Rogue… ?

Elle s'arrêta devant la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il hésita.

_-_Je dois voir Hermione et les autres pour parler de…

Il fit un geste évasif de la main : « tout ça… »

_-_Je sais… dit_-_elle simplement.

Il avait terriblement envie qu'elle l'accompagnât. Elle était concernée également, en quelque sorte. Elle était dans la Forêt cet après_-_midi même. Et elle l'avait aidée à rejoindre Rogue chez Remus. Sans poser de questions. Sans contrepartie.

Sans doute, ses amis grinceraient des dents lorsqu'ils la verraient entrer dans le cercle restreint des initiés.Mais ils avaient également besoin de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment chez les Serpentard. Seule McGregor pouvait leur donner ces renseignements_-_là et il savait qu'on n'avait rien sans rien.

Et puis, lui laisser entrevoir tous les enjeux de l'histoire n'était_-_ce pas le moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'engageait sur un chemin semé d'obstacles… ?

_-_Tu peux venir, si tu veux, dit_-_il enfin.

Elle ne le fit pas répéter. Elle fut dans le grand Hall avant lui.

…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labo d'Hermione, la conversation paraissait animée entre Ron et sa sœur. Ils se turent cependant tous les deux quand McGregor entra. Elle leur adressa un regard qu'Harry eût bien qualifié de triomphal s'il y avait eu quelque raison à cela. Ellie se glissa jusqu'à la table et s'assit tout près de Ginny.

_-_Alors ? voulut savoir cette dernière. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il vous a dit ?

_-_Consignés pour une semaine, soupira Harry. Tous les deux.

_-_Tu vas rater l'entraînement, renâcla Ron.

_-_Oui, mais ce n'est pas très grave… du moins ça aurait pu être pire ! Tu me remplaceras à l'entraînement, Ron…

Ron releva la tête d'un air joyeux. Ginny haussa un sourcil.

_-_Je croyais que j'étais le capitaine en second…

_-_Tu l'es, concéda Harry, mais Ron a une plus grande expérience du poste d'entraîneur. Par contre j'aimerais que tu sois sur le terrain une demi_-_heure avant l'heure officielle pour entraîner Andrews…

_-_Ça marche ! fit Ginny avec empressement.

_-_Oui ! Ça marche ! répéta Ron radieux. J'ai le droit de virer les Crivey du terrain ?

_-_Ron ! firent ensemble Hermione et Harry.

La jeune fille se rapprocha d'Harry et lui sourit.

_-_Dis_-_nous ce qui se passe, Harry… Nous sommes très inquiets. Tu es revenu si pâle et si mal à l'aise… Comme si tu craignais de nous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il n'est rien arrivé à Remus, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_Il s'en sort bien… Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave… Il est chez Hagrid.

Les quatre paires d'yeux braqués sur lui, lui confirmaient qu'il n'avait pas choisi les bons mots, une fois de plus.

_-_Il va bien ! insista_-_t_-_il. Il a juste été un peu secoué quand Maugrey a…

Un cri de Ginny l'interrompit.

_-_Maugrey ! Mais comment ? Qu'a_-_t_-_il fait ? Comment l'a_-_t_-_il retrouvé ?

_-_C'est ce sale type qui l'a vendu ! s'écria Ron dans une colère déjà noire.

_-_Sûrement pas ! fit Hermione.

_-_Il a remonté la piste de la cheminée de Rogue jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, expliqua Harry.

_-_Mais !... réfléchit Neville. Rogue devait se douter qu'il était surveillé.

_-_Il le savait et Remus aussi, mais… c'était un cas de force majeur…

Harry grimaça. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

_-_Remus venait de faire prisonnier Lucius Malefoy, dit_-_il très vite.

Le silence fut si profond qu'il entendait les respirations presque haletantes de ses camarades. McGregor surtout paraissait touchée plus que les autres. Elle ne respirait plus les mains ouvertes sur la table et les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur Harry.

_-_Et ?... demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Malefoy venait chercher refuge auprès de Rogue, continua Harry.

Les mots sortaient à présent de lui avec regrets.

_-_Il venait lui demander de payer, en le cachant, la dette qu'il avait contractée en se servant de lui, et en le désignant à la fureur du Maître… Il était son dernier recours.

_-_Mais pourquoi dans la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda Ron abasourdi.

_-_Où mieux se cacher que dans une maison réputée hantée ? murmura Hermione. Je suppose que Pettigrew aura raconté comment Remus s'y cachait les soirs de pleine lune durant leur scolarité… Sans doute Lucius Malefoy comptait_-_il rejoindre le bureau ou les appartements du Professeur Rogue à la nuit tombée ? Ou bien lui faire parvenir un message pour lui donner rendez_-_vous à la Cabane… ?

_-_Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas cherché à contacter son fils ? demanda Neville.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_Que pourrait Drago pour lui ? Où pourrait_-_il le cacher ? Et risquerait_-_il de mettre la vie de son fils en danger auprès du Maître ?

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_Non, c'était bien le Professeur Rogue qu'il venait trouver… Où est_-_il à présent ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à Harry, un peu inquiète. Qu'a décidé Rogue ? Et que vient faire Maugrey ? Les a_-_t_-_il tous surpris dans la cabane ?

Harry baissa la tête. Il hocha la tête.

_-_Il _nous_ a tous surpris…

Dans un silence consterné, il fit à ses camarades un rapport de l'arrivée inopinée de Maugrey, et de la manière fulgurante dont il avait désarmé tout le monde. Il leur parla de la crainte qui l'avait saisi quand Maugrey d'abord, puis Rogue, lui avaient demandé d'aller chercher du renfort pour l'un, du secours pour l'autre, en la personne de Dumbledore. Il était encore malgré tout persuadé qu'il aurait ramené Dumbledore auprès de trois cadavres.

_-_Il était hors de lui… murmura_-_t_-_il. Comme le jour où il a défoncé la porte du bureau de Rogue cet été. Il les aurait tous tué de ses mains, au moindre prétexte.

_-_Il aurait pu te tuer toi aussi, estima McGregor.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_S'il avait fait cela, Dumbledore aurait été très très mécontent… répliqua_-_t_-_il, ironique.

Ron sourit, goguenard, un regard provocateur envers la jeune fille, de l'air de celui qui sait et qui toise celui qui parle sans savoir.

_-_Et Dumbledore a fini par arriver ? insista Hermione qui subodorait quelque drame.

Harry passa sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. Son cuir chevelu lui faisait encore mal. Il sentait toujours les doigts de Lucius s'agripper à ses cheveux pour se cacher derrière lui. Ils étaient encore crispés sur sa chevelure jusque dans la mort.

Harry frissonna. Son estomac se noua à nouveau. Il avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé.

_-_Je me suis laissé surprendre par Malefoy, dit_-_il enfin. Il s'est servi de moi comme d'un bouclier pour empêcher Maugrey de l'atteindre. Heureusement, Remus avait songé à lui lancer un sortilège anti_-_transplanage, car il avait l'intention de me mener à son Maître pour effacer ses fautes.

Il les vit tous pâlir. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il n'aurait pas le courage de reprendre.

_-_Ensuite tout est allé très vite. Dumbledore est arrivé juste au moment où Maugrey jetait un sort sur Malefoy et moi. Rogue a crié aussi, et Lucius. Et moi, j'ai voulu me protéger. Il y a eu une explosion de magie. Malefoy et moi avons été projetés en arrière. La baguette qu'il tenait est partie en avant. Je suis tombé, un peu groggy. Quand je me suis relevé, Malefoy s'était brisé la nuque contre le sommier du lit, et Maugrey agonisait dans les bras de Dumbledore.

Les images revenaient, plus nettes, plus précises même que dans la Cabane. Il revoyait l'œil sur lequel il avait failli marcher. Les baguettes éparpillées au sol. La jambe griffue qui tressautait. Et le bruit sordide et ridicule de la vie de Maugrey qui s'échappait de lui.

Sa mémoire lui renvoyait mille détails inutiles dont il n'avait même pas eu conscience sur le moment. Le film de ce début de soirée repassait dans sa tête, parfois au ralenti, parfois en accéléré.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était tu depuis un moment. Les autres ne parlaient pas non plus. Ils étaient atterrés. McGregor réagit la première.

_-_Lucius Malefoy est mort ? demanda_-_t_-_elle comme en confirmation de cette nouvelle qu'elle se refusait à croire.

_-_Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort, affirma Harry malgré l'envie de vomir qui le reprenait. Tout comme Maugrey.

_-_Et Remus ? Il a été touché ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Sa blessure s'est rouverte quand Fol_-_Œil l'a frappé pour le désarmer. Mais il allait mieux ensuite et Dumbledore l'a conduit chez Hagrid le temps qu'il fasse enlever les corps de la chambre. Demain, il fera en sorte qu'on les trouve. Aussi vous ignorez tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Ne me faites par regretter de vous avoir fait confiance. Non seulement Rogue me découpera en rondelles avec un couteau émoussé, mais Drago Malefoy voudra savoir comment j'ai été mêlé à cette histoire… Et le nom de Remus ne doit pas non plus être prononcé. Pas plus que vous ne devez parler de la visite de Goyle dans la Forêt. Tu m'entends, Neville ? A personne !

Neville se redressa avec fierté :

_-_Ai_-_je jamais parlé à quiconque de la…

Il jeta un œil sur McGregor, puis sur Harry :

_-_La chose que nous sommes allés faire au Département des Mystères il y a deux ans !

Harry reconnut que non. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'excuser. Ginny se précipita dans ses bras et le serra contre elle à l'étouffer.

_-_Mais tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu te tuer toi aussi ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle quand elle put enfin parler.

_-_Oui, dit simplement Harry.

Il referma ses bras sur Ginny et caressa ses cheveux roux.

_-_Mais tu sais bien que c'est le genre de choses qui m'arrivent tout le temps…

Par_-_dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, il regardait McGregor toujours à sa place, immobile et silencieuse. Neville essaya de rire. Ron se leva pour aller serrer la main de son ami. Il ne pouvait prononcer aucune parole. Hermione était appuyée contre la paillasse où trônait son alambic, sans réaction.

_-_Tu te rends compte aussi que tu as eu beaucoup de chance… finit_-_elle par dire.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il allait parler quand McGregor le devança.

_-_Et moi je me rends compte que c'est ma faute…

_-_Comment ça ? fit Ron qui retrouvait soudain la parole en même temps que son air soupçonneux.

_-_Si je ne t'avais pas montré comment rejoindre le bureau de Rogue…

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

_-_… J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen ! affirma_-_t_-_il. Quoi qu'en disent certains je reste persuadé que si je n'avais pas été là, ce ne serait pas de deux cadavres dont Dumbledore devrait se charger.

McGregor eut un sourire sans joie.

_-_Tu dis cela pour me rassurer, demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Il secoua la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

_-_Non, pour me rassurer moi_-_même…

Ginny leva la tête vers Harry. Il essuya une larme au coin de l'œil de la jeune fille.

_-_Pas de larmes, rappela_-_t_-_il. Pas un mot. Pas une allusion. Je vous suggère d'éviter Malefoy le plus possible avant que la nouvelle soit officiellement connue. Et même alors, évitez d'en parler. La version officielle sera que les deux hommes se sont entretués.Alors pas de blague, hein… Vous lirez les détails dans la Gazette, comme tout le monde.

_-_C'est préférable, le coupa Hermione. Nous aurons moins de risques de commettre d'impairs si nous ne savons rien d'autre. Bien… Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain, si vous le voulez bien. Nous y verrons peut_-_être plus clair…

Elle fixait Harry avec inquiétude en prononçant ces mots. Elle n'était pas dupe de sa mine faussement apaisée, ni de ses sourires forcés. Depuis qu'il avait parlé de la mort des deux hommes dans la Cabane, surtout, elle avait remarqué une pâleur accentuée sur ses joues. Il serrait toujours Ginny contre lui, mais c'était plus pour se retenir lui_-_même que pour consoler la jeune fille.

_-_On peut lever la séance ? demanda Neville. Je dois voir Luna avant le couvre_-_feu.

_-_Hum ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers McGregor.

_-_Qui a dit que la séance était terminée ?

Ron fronça les sourcils. Cette fille était d'une impertinence rare. On l'invitait par pure courtoisie à une séance de leur conseil secret et la voilà qui se permettait d'intervenir de cette manière si cavalière… Il allait lui renvoyer une réponse sèche et cassante lorsque Hermione le devança.

_-_Ellie ? fit_-_elle, avec un grondement dans la voix. Qu'as_-_tu fait encore ?

Elle venait de se souvenir d'un tout petit détail. Tout à leur inquiétude concernant Harry, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que McGregor n'était arrivée à la table du dîner que fort tard elle aussi. Pour toute réponse, McGregor sortit lentement de sa poche un objet qu'elle posa sur la table précautionneusement. Ils s'avancèrent tous, curieux et se penchèrent avec perplexité sur le morceau d'ils_-_ne_-_savaient_-_quoi noirci que la Serpentard venait de déposer.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

_-_Du parchemin… fit Ginny qui avait le nez quasiment dessus.

_-_Il y a quelque chose de marqué dessus, on dirait… chuchota Neville comme si le papier eût pu lui sauter au visage.

_-_Poussez_-_vous donc ! laissez_-_moi regarder ! s'exclama Hermione en repoussant les autres.

Seul Harry ne semblait pas s'intéresser au bout de papier. Il regardait McGregor qui paraissait s'amuser beaucoup de l'agitation de ses camarades.

_-_Tu es allée dans le dortoir de Malefoy ? demanda_-_t_-_il, bien que ce ne fut pas une question.

Elle ne répondit d'ailleurs que d'un haussement des sourcils et d'un sourire énigmatique.

_-_Tu es complètement folle ! s'exclama Ron effaré.

_-_Je vais finir par le croire, se moqua McGregor.

_-_C'est un morceau du parchemin de Goyle ? fit Hermione en s'emparant du papier.

Elle l'examina avec attention.

_-_Tu l'as sorti de la cheminée ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Non, de la corbeille à papiers de Malefoy, répondit McGregor avec désinvolture. Pas fichu de brûler correctement des papiers compromettants, cet imbécile… Ceci dit, heureusement pour nous : en regardant bien on peut apercevoir quelques lettres. E, E, N, en majuscule et en grand.

_-_C'est juste ! dit Hermione. Elles sont un peu effacées mais on les voit.

_-_Ça ne nous mène pas loin, renifla Ron avec dédain.

_-_A la fin du mois, répondit Harry en fixant toujours McGregor du regard.

_-_Halloween, en effet, soupira Hermione. Il fallait s'y attendre.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda Neville, un peu inquiet.

_-_Parce que Voldemort s'est souvent rappelé à notre bon souvenir pour Halloween, dit Hermione avec impatience. Il est logique qu'il tente quelque chose ce jour_-_là… Surtout que c'est aussi…

Elle jeta un œil sur Harry :

_-_Surtout que c'est aussi le jour où voici seize ans il a tenté d'assassiner Harry !

_-_Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup quand même ! répéta Ron. On ne sait pas ce qu'il compte faire pour Halloween !

_-_Ron ! le calma Harry. D'après toi, qu'est_-_ce que Voldemort pourrait bien faire pour Halloween qui mérite un avertissement à Drago ?

_-_Tu penses à une mise en garde ? demanda Ginny.

_-_Ou bien il lui demande de se tenir prêt… murmura Ron, le front soucieux.

_-_Tu crois qu'il va attaquer l'école ce jour_-_là ? frissonna Neville.

_-_Cette nuit_-_là, plutôt, corrigea McGregor.

_-_Mais c'est dans guère moins de quinze jours ! balbutia Neville.

_-_Brillante déduction, Londubat ! fit McGregor.

_-_Mais on ne sera jamais au point ! s'affola Neville.

_-_Pas de panique ! tempéra Hermione. Pour que Voldemort puisse attaquer l'école, il faut d'abord que sa protection tombe. Et nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

_-_Demain, j'irai voir Remus, décida Harry. J'essaierai d'en savoir davantage sur les activités de Pettigrew. Il est dans la Forêt en ce moment. Remus et Ronan l'ont sous surveillance. S'il manigance quelque chose, Remus en aura eu vent.

_-_Mais il pourrait faire tomber la protection de l'école _afin_ d'attaquer l'école juste après… le même soir, estima Ginny.

_-_Le Professeur Dumbledore a sans doute pris des précautions…

_-_Mais sait_-_il qu'il va se passer quelque chose pour Halloween ? paniqua Neville.

_-_Sans aucun doute ! affirma Hermione. Et à présent, nous, nous nous en avons la certitude… Nous allons pouvoir nous préparer aussi avec d'autant plus de détermination.

Elle se gratta la tête.

_-_Bon… ! décida_-_t_-_elle. Il faut voir cette histoire de défense passive au plus tôt. Pas le temps pour des exercices pratiques. Du moins, l'exercice pratique aura lieu le soir d'Halloween.

Neville cessa de respirer. Ron et Ginny eurent le même sourire de quasi_-_impatience. Harry pâlit. Il songeait que ce serait une nuit de pleine lune et la voix de Remus résonnait dans sa tête.

_-_Donc, vous croyez que Voldemort va s'en prendre à la protection de Poudlard le soir d'Halloween…

La voix de McGregor ramena chacun dans le laboratoire secret.

_-_Vous pourriez m'expliquer, demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton désinvolte, ce qu'est cette protection et comment Vol… demort va s'y prendre pour l'éliminer.

_-_Non ! dit Ron sur un ton satisfait.

_-_Je vous ai ramené, au péril de ma vie, ce bout de papier, rappela McGregor.

_-_Ce bout de papier, répéta Ron avec un brin de dédain, personne ne te l'a demandé.

_-_Ron ! s'écria Ginny. Ça suffit !

Elle se tourna vers Ellie.

_-_Je suis désolée, s'excusa_-_t_-_elle, mais il a pourtant raison. On ne peut rien te dire. Hermione parce qu'elle a juré le serment des sorciers, et nous parce que nous savons que moins de personnes en saurons sur le secret de Poudlard, moins il y aura de risques pour que l'école soit en danger.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ La protection de Poudlard s'affaiblit mais elle est encore opérationnelle. Pettigrew s'affaire avec ses Gerbilloises à réduire celle qui existe encore dans la Forêt Interdite. Il décime les licornes et toutes les créatures qui nous apportaient l'équilibre et la sérénité. La magie de la Forêt se désagrége. Peu à peu, le maléfice s'insinue jusqu'à l'école et … les pouvoirs qui nous protègent, nous et l'école, s'annihilent. Quand la…

Elle s'interrompit, regarda d'un œil inquiet ses camarades, puis reprit :

_-_Quand ce qui est en train de se produire arrivera à son terme, les fondations mêmes de Poudlard s'en trouveront ébranlées. Il nous faut nous préparer à empêcher que cela n'arrive.

_-_Mais comment veux_-_tu que nous empêchions Pettigrew de réveiller la… le… enfin de faire ce qu'il veut faire, bafouilla Ron, et que nous combattions l'armée de Voldemort.

_-_Notre priorité, c'est la protection de Poudlard, se buta Hermione.

_-_Il a raison, dit Ginny. Mettre les enfants à l'abri ne suffira pas contre les Mangemorts…

McGregor se pencha par_-_dessus la table, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu leur caches encore, Granger ?

Elle paraissait s'amuser de l'air hésitant d'Hermione et de ceux stupéfaits de ses amis.

_-_Mais tu nous avais dit… commença Ron.

_-_Elle n'a jamais dit que le secret de Poudlard se résumait à ce que nous savons, dit brusquement Harry. Elle a dit que nous pouvions en savoir autant qu'en savait Voldemort.

Ron et Ginny fixèrent longuement Hermione. Ron était décomposé et Ginny hocha la tête.

_-_Je me disais aussi… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Quoi donc ?souffla Ron.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_Comment il se faisait que Rogue continuait à lui donner des cours d'occlumancie… puisqu'il ne peut que savoir que Voldemort a compris pour…

Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et chercha son regard qui fuyait.

_-_C'est pourquoi tu penses que Voldemort ne pourra pas attaquer l'école ce soir_-_là ? parce qu'il ne suffira pas que meure…

_-_La Vouivre ? proposa tout naturellement McGregor.

Ron sursauta. Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

_-_Hein ? fit Neville.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

_-_Si vous ne vouliez pas me laisser deviner, il ne fallait pas me demander des renseignements sur Mélusine ! dit la jeune Serpentard avec évidence. Je ne suis pas tout à fait idiote, vous savez et je sais encore additionner deux et deux ! Il n'y a pas que Londubat qui sache compter sur ses doigts…

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Neville et un sourire à Hermione.

Celle_-_ci soupira.

_-_Je ne peux rien dire, Ellie, sauf que si Voldemort s'imagine pouvoir prendre l'école d'assaut le soir d'Halloween, il risque d'avoir une grosse surprise. Bien sûr, la protection ne sera plus que l'ombre d'elle_-_même… et il en faudra peu pour qu'elle s'effondre. Mais s'il lance ses hordes sur Poudlard, elles se casseront le nez sur la protection qui l'entourera encore.

_-_J'ai l'impression que tu veux t'en persuader, murmura Neville.

_-_Non, elle a raison… assura Ron, le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Voldemort a subi quelques revers ces derniers temps. Il n'agira qu'à coup sûr.

Il prit une fiole sur la paillasse et la posa sur la table.

_-_Voici son Fou qui sape les fondations de l'école.

Il saisit une boite d'éprouvettes qu'il dispersa devant lui.

_-_Ses pions, il attendra d'avoir le feu vert pour les lancer, en même temps que ses autres pièces maîtresses. Il faut qu'on l'empêche de le recevoir…

_-_Facile ! fit McGregor. On fait comment, Weasley ?

La main d'Harry s'abattit entre les éprouvettes et la fiole. Il tenait le pilon du mortier et frappa la table.

_-_Tu oublies le Cavalier, Ron ! Que voulait lui dire ce message ? De s'encagouler à Halloween pour ne pas se faire massacrer par ses pairs ? Ou de penser à leur ouvrir les portes de l'école…

Hermione s'assit devant l'hétéroclite disposition. Elle posa son menton sur ses mains croisées sur la table.

_-_Sans doute les deux, Harry… dit_-_elle.

McGregor l'imita. Elles étaient face à face, le visage à hauteur de table.

_-_Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que vous avez dit… reprit la jeune Serpentard. Mais je ne poserai qu'une question. Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

Elle montra le mortier.

_-_Malefoy, je suppose… Je propose qu'une fois que nous aurons mis les enfants à l'abri dans nos salles communes, Ginny, Londubat et moi nous nous occupions de mettre hors de nuire ce sale type…

_-_Non, fit Ron avec un sourire carnassier. Harry et moi nous nous en chargerons…

Harry sourit lui aussi, un peu ironique.

_-_Ron, je crois qu'Hermione a d'autres projets pour nous…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

_-_Personne ne m'empêchera de clouer le bec une fois pour toutes à cette fouine de malheur !

_-_Tu ne préfères pas clouer le bec à Croûtard ? fit Hermione sarcastique.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux à la fois effarés et pleins d'espoir. Il se reprit toutefois.

_-_On va s'y prendre comment ? Parce que si tu comptes descendre dans les souterrains pour lui interdire l'accès à la… ce que tu sais… je te rappelle quelques petites choses.

Il montra son pouce :

_-_Petit un, la dernière fois que nous y sommes descendus dans ces souterrains, nous avons mis presque toute une journée. Comment ferons_-_nous pour intervenir à temps lorsque nous sentirons que la protection faiblit ?

Il tendit l'index :

_-_Petit deux, que fais_-_tu des Gerbilloises que cette saleté de gros rat puant traîne partout avec lui ?

Il tapota son majeur droit de son index gauche, d'un air important.

_-_Petit trois, et ce n'est pas le moindre des obstacles, tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes approchés d'un peu trop près de… ce que tu sais ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Hermione. La jeune fille tordit sa bouche dans une grimace résignée.

_-_Petit trois, imita_-_t_-_elle en comptant sur ses doigts, et bien que ce soit une chose qui ne doive pas être criée sur les toits, je crains fort que les sortilèges qui protègent le secret de Poudlard perdent de leur efficacité en même temps que s'affaiblissent les pouvoirs de cette fameuse protection.

_-_Petit deux, reprit_-_elle dans un soupir, les gerbilloises sont évidemment le problème le plus important de cette histoire.

_-_Et petit un, c'est pourquoi nous commencerons à descendre dans les souterrains dès la fin d'après midi…

_-_ Ça ne suffira pas ! estima Ginny.

_-_Oui, si nous avons un guide pour nous conduire droit vers là où nous voulons aller.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

_-_Dobby ne voudra jamais nous y mener ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_Je ne pensais pas à Dobby.

Un silence s'installa. C'était certain, elle avait perdu l'esprit.

_-_Je suis certaine que Sir Nicholas nous aiderait volontiers, si nous lui expliquons que nous ne voulons que la sûreté de l'école…

Neville toussota :

_-_Vous ne croyez pas que le Professeur Dumbledore serait plus à même de régler cette affaire, demanda_-_t_-_il timidement.

_-_Le professeur Dumbledore, reprit sévèrement Hermione, ne peut régler cette affaire tout seul.

McGregor ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin :

_-_Tu dis cela à cause de ce que tu sais et que nous ignorons, Granger ? Ou bien parce tu as attrapé la grosse tête ?

_-_Je dis cela parce que le Professeur Dumbledore ne peut faire appel à personne _pour régler cette affaire_… A part, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue… Car Minerva McGonagall, peut_-_être ne sait_-_elle pas tout du secret bien qu'elle soit Directrice Adjointe. Et il lui faudra rester à Poudlard pour prendre d'éventuelles décisions au cas où… Or Remus Lupin ne pourra accompagner Dumbledore dans les souterrains…

_-_La pleine lune, murmura Harry comme pour lui_-_même.

_-_Oui, la pleine lune ! asséna Hermione, péremptoire.

_-_Et le Professeur Rogue ? demanda McGregor sur la défensive. Pourquoi Dumbledore ferait_-_il ou ne ferait_-_il pas appel à lui ? Que sait_-_il du secret de Poudlard ?

_-_Tout, répondit Hermione d'un air supérieur. Il sait tout. Mais Dumbledore aura besoin de lui pour surveiller les quartiers des Serpentard ce soir_-_là. Et même s'il lui demandait de l'accompagner dans les souterrains, il ne ferait que ralentir le Directeur qui peut se déplacer d'une manière quasi instantanée, lui… Donc, Dumbledore aura besoin de nous dans les soubassements de l'école, même s'il ne nous demandera jamais de le suivre…

McGregor les observa tour à tour. Elle s'attarda sur Harry.

_-_Non, il ne vous le demandera sûrement pas, ironisa_-_t_-_elle. Parce qu'il sait que de toutes façons, il va vous voir apparaître au détour d'une galerie… Au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, cita_-_t_-_elle. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Rogue vous trouve aussi agaçants, vous les Gryffondor…

Harry rougit. C'était surtout lui que Rogue trouvait agaçant. Toujours sur son chemin, à déjouer ses plans et ses rêves de gloire. Il intervint avant que Ron n'eût le temps de trouver insultantes les paroles de McGregor.

_-_Il reste toujours les Gerbilloises, Hermione, dit_-_il doucement. Comment comptes_-_tu t'y prendre pour les éviter.

Hermione soupira.

_-_Si nous partons assez tôt, nous pourrions atteindre la partie des souterrains qui nous intéresse avant que Pettigrew ne lance la chasse… hésita_-_t_-_elle.

_-_C'est quand même aléatoire, jugea Neville, blafard.

Hermione soupira à nouveau encore plus fort.

_-_Je le sais… c'est pourquoi j'ai étudié la proposition de Justin avec attention.

_-_L'Immobilis ? demanda Harry.

_-_Oui, mais il faut que je voie Remus… J'ignore quel effet la magie a sur ces créatures. Il a déjà dû user de sortilèges sur elle. Il doit savoir ce qui fonctionne et dans quelle mesure. Si Immobilis ne marche pas, il nous restera Impedimenta et le temps de prendre nos jambes à nos cous…

McGregor fit une grimace. Ron fixait Hermione, avec une stupeur qu'il ne cachait pas.

_-_Mais… fit_-_il. Tu penses à cette nuit d'Halloween depuis quand ?

Hermione évita son regard.

_-_Depuis que nous avons su que Charlie avait été attaqué par Pettigrew. Je ne pensais pas spécialement à Halloween, je pensais seulement que cela pouvait arriver… Depuis la rentrée, c'est vrai, cette nuit d'Halloween me semblait une échéance probable…

_-_Mais pourquoi ne nous en as_-_tu pas parlé ? s'écria Ginny.

_-_Parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter… Vous aviez tous d'autres soucis… Vous deux, avec Charlie. Et Harry avec ses cours avec Rogue… On s'inquiétait aussi tant pour Remus. Et puis, je n'avais pas vraiment de solution à apporter.

McGregor se mit à rire, un peu narquoise.

_-_Parce que tu crois que tu en as davantage à présent ?

_-_Non, admit Hermione. Mais, à présent, nous n'avons plus le temps de tergiverser.

_-_On a quinze jours… rappela Neville d'une voix blanche.

Hermione leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

_-_On va faire en sorte qu'on ait plus que cela, Neville. Si nous y mettons tous de la bonne volonté, nous ferons reculer les ténèbres.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione croisait et décroisait ses doigts sur sa robe. Ron comptait et recomptait les éprouvettes éparpillées sur la table. Ginny contemplait le pied de la table. Neville suivait des yeux les circonvolutions du serpentin de l'alambic. McGregor fixait longuement la cicatrice sur le front d'Harry. Et ce dernier emplissait ses yeux du visage délicat de la jeune fille, pour chasser d'autres images, d'autres visages terribles de haine et de violence, figés dans la mort et la souffrance.

Enfin, Neville sembla se réveiller de cette longue torpeur. Personne n'entendit vraiment ce qu'il dit, sauf les mots de couvre_-_feu et de Rusard. Hermione se leva lentement. Elle rappela que le silence était de rigueur. Puis elle se tourna vers Ellie McGregor et dans un sourire un peu triste, elle lui souhaita la bienvenue dans leur cercle.

_-_J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux, lui murmura la jeune fille lorsqu'elle passa devant elle pour sortir. Mais là ce n'était pas amusant, je n'ai même pas eu à disputer pour enlever le droit de me trouver ici…

_-_Hé ! McGregor, grogna Ron. On n'aime pas beaucoup les cachotteries ici !

_-_T'occupe, Weasley, répondit Ellie en souriant à Hermione et Ginny. C'est des trucs de filles, tu comprendrais pas.

Elle sortit du laboratoire en même temps que Ginny. Neville se faufila pour aller très vite souhaiter le bonsoir à Luna dans la salle commune. Ron prit la main d'Hermione et, en compagnie d'Harry, ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Ginny et McGregor commencèrent à descendre pour rejoindre la salle des Quatre Maisons afin de rappeler à tous l'heure du couvre_-_feu imminent. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les marches qui montaient vers le cinquième étage et le bureau des Préfets. Harry resta un moment sur le palier. Dans le flot des élèves qui remontaient vers les quartiers de Gryffondor, il vit la Préfète de Serpentard se retourner. Elle retint d'un geste gracieux le ruban noir de ses cheveux qui glissait le long de sa queue de cheval. Et son sourire obséda les rêves du jeune homme, pourtant hanté des ombres d'Alastor Maugrey et Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

RAR : 

**_roberto : J'ai lu tes deux histoires et je dois dire que je suis vraiment impressionné. Tu écris vraiment bien sinon je voudrais savoir quand sauront nous la suite des secrets car c'est cool l'histoire de harry et ellen que tu fais trainer en longueur mais je voudrais bien comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. _**Non non non ! je ne fais pas traîner en longueurs l'histoire de Harry et Ellen… L'histoire de Harry et Ellen c'est accessoire au reste de l'histoire. Tout arrive à point et a son importance… quand au fin mot de l'histoire il passe par tout plein d'histoires et c'est parce qu'il sera arrivé tout ce qui est arrivé et arrivera encore que la fin sera ce qu'elle sera… ça n'aurait aucun sens sinon… C'est comme un puzzle dont on n'aurait la révélation de ce qu'il représente que lorsque la dernière pièce sera posée. Cela peut paraître prétentieux ce que dis, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout mon état d'esprit. Je ne crois pas que les choses arrivent comme ça… ce sont l'aboutissement des milliers de chemins qui se croisent…

**_Ayako :_** J'ai vu ta review dans ma messagerie, mais je ne l'ai pas dans mes stats… Donc, Pour voir les réactions des uns et des autres, il faudra attendre un peu. Sauf pour ce qui concerne Harry et McGregor… Quant à la fin prématurée de Malefoy père et de Maugrey, je te répondrais que ce n'est du tout gratuit, et que je te renverrai à la fin de ma réponse à la revue de Roberto…

**_Maelys :_** Merci à toi pour tes commentaires. En ce qui concerne Scots, je crois que j'ai mis le lien vers le site du Glasgow Phoenix Choir… Tu devrais trouver les références du CD, et peut_-_être demander à ton disquaire de le leur commander…

**_Kika _**: Merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements…

**_Alixe_****_ : Chap 123 : Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, effectivement ! Pauvre Harry, tu lui rajoute une casserole supplémentaire. Bon, j'attends de voir copment il va gérer tout cela._** Ni bien ni mal pour l'instant… On va voir ce que l'avenir réserve à ce pauvre petit…  
**_Chap 122 : La conclusion de la dernière scène, pour moi, c'est que si harry a une petite chance d'échapper à Voldemort, il n'en a aucune d'échapper à Ellie !_** Hahahahaha ! Cela semble évident pour tout le monde, sauf pour Harry… **_Hier, sous a douche (normalement je pense à ma fic, mais là c'est à la tienne que je pensais,), sous ma douche donc, je me disais que Pour Harry ce ne sera pas l'effet bièraubeurre mais plutôt l'effet Firewhisky, avec un tempérament comme Ellie._** MDR ! Tu permets que je reprenne l'expression ? je constate également que le moment de la douche ou du bain est un moment de réflexion pour beaucoup de monde… (du moins quand on réussi à avoir un minimum d'intimité… )

**_Lyane_****_ : Pas de commentaire ce soir, il faut que j'arrive à assimiler toutes les implications de ce qui s'est passé. _**Oui… C'est assez dense là… **_Juste une remarque. J'ai bien compris, pour Remus, ce qui l'empêche de guérir, c'est la présence d'argent dans son organisme? Alors pourquoi ils n'utilisent pas les moyens moldus? Je veux dire une bonne dialyse pour purifier son sang des ions argent qu'il contient et le tour est joué...Sans compter les médicaments qui fixer les métaux et pour faciliter leur élimination par les reins. C'est ce qui est utilisé pour certain empoisonnement aux métaux lourd et autre._** Hahahaha ! on sent la pro là ! **_Enfin, c'estjuste une idée comme ça. Mais je suppose que tu as besoin de lui dans cet état, et comme tu as déjà écris une bonne partie de la suite..._** Oui, non seulement la fic est déjà écrite, mais de plus, on peut considérer que la blessure de Remus est une blessure magique – Elle est surtout liée à son état de loup_-_garou et c'est pourquoi les effets se font sentir au fur et à mesure de la montée de la lune… Si elle ne lui a pas été fatale sur le moment, c'est grâce aux traitements qu'il prend depuis au moins trois ou quatre ans (la potion tue_-_loup). Donc, tout ça pour dire, que vu que c'est une blessure magique, je ne crois pas que les moyens moldus seraient efficaces… au vu de l'échec cuisant éprouvé par Arthur lors de sa propre blessure… Mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une théorie parce que non seulement je n'ai aucune notion de médecine, mais en plus je ne suis pas non plus spécialiste des loups_-_garous… Cependant, je trouve très touchant cette obstination à vouloir soigner Remus et lui éviter des souffrances inutiles… moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, Remus…


	46. Chapitre 125 : Chez Hagrid

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

Je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de RAR ce soir, je viens de rentrer et quand j'ai vu le nombre des reviewes, j'avoue que le courage m'a manqué pour y répondre à tous comme il se doit ! Ou alors j'aurais posté à 4H du mat ! Mais promis, ce sera fait demain… Merci à tous en tous cas, aux « anciens » lecteurs, comme aux nouveaux…

* * *

**Chapitre 125**

**Chez Hagrid**

…

Toute la nuit, Harry transporta les corps sans vie de Maugrey et Malefoy dans la Forêt Interdite. Toute la nuit, il se retrouva dans la Cabane Hurlante, comme un Sisyphe morbide,à recommencer des gestes macabres. Et chaque fois, entre les arbres morts du sous_-_bois, dans la clairière sombre où il déposait les cadavres, courait Ellie McGregor, dans une envolée de mousseline noire et blanche. Elle se retournait une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans les ténébreuses profondeurs de la Forêt et son sourire éclairait les ténèbres.

…

Au matin, il était épuisé et il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Il avait froid. Il avait la nausée. Il se pelotonna sous ses couvertures. S'il ne bougeait pas, peut_-_être le malaise passerait_-_il.Il ferma les yeux et il réalisa que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

Il ferma son esprit. Il resta un long moment ainsi plus pour chasser le dégoût qu'il ressentait que par peur de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il pourrait désormais lui montrer ou lui faire ressentir n'atteindrait jamais les limites de la répulsion qu'il avait éprouvée la veille. Et qu'il éprouvait encore. Il avait levé les mains et la magie qu'il avait suscitée avait tué deux hommes.

Dumbledore avait beau dire, et lui_-_même avait beau se chercher toutes les excuses du monde, il avait sans doute sauvé Remus et Rogue de la malveillance de Maugrey à leur égard, il n'en avait pas moins causé le trépas de deux hommes.

Avait_-_il franchi l'infime limite qui le séparait de ceux qu'il combattait ? _La magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, tout est dans la main qui s'en sert…_ la voix de Rogue lui vrillait les tempes. Je ne voulais que me protéger ! lui cria_-_t_-_il dans sa tête. Je ne voulais pas les tuer ! Je ne voulais pas ! Et la voix de Remus qui s'imposait à lui : Ce n'est pas ce que tu ne veux pas qui importe, mais ce que tu veux…

…

Harry revint à la réalité, au creux de son lit, dans les bruits de ses camarades qui s'éveillaient aussi. Il sentait sur ses joues des larmes libératrices. Il essuya ses yeux. Il fallait cacher cela à Ron. Il s'inquièterait. Est_-_ce qu'un sortilège de Coquettes marcherait sur lui ?Il allait encore avoir une tête de déterré. Il fit une grimace. Fermer son esprit ne servait à rien. Dès qu'il le rouvrait au monde qui l'entourait, les images revenaient, toujours aussi sordides. Pourquoi avait_-_il rêvé du visage radieux d'Ellen au milieu de ce cauchemar morbide.

Parce qu'il avait aimé la savoir dans la Forêt avec lui. Malgré les dangers de toutes sortes, il avait apprécié sa présence, et sa main dans la sienne, lors de leur face à face avec Ronan, lui avait redonné courage. La nuit s'était faite moins noire, et la peur s'était faite légère.

Il repensait encore à son absence d'hésitation quand elle l'avait emmené dans la salle de classe et donné les moyens de se rendre auprès de Remus. Il frissonna. Si c'était à refaire… il le referait. De la même manière. Parce qu'il savait que cette nuit la mort aurait réclamé son dû, quel qu'il fût. Et que tous comptes faits, il préférait que ce fût Maugrey et Malefoy qu'elle eût appelé plutôt que Remus et… Rogue.

Il resta un instant stupide. Puis il dut convenir avec lui_-_même qu'il aurait fort regretté la mort de Severus Rogue. Somme toute, c'était une nouvelle assez réjouissante et bien meilleure pour le moral que ses rêves de la nuit. Il décida de se lever sur ces bonnes pensées afin de commencer la journée sur les meilleures bases possibles.

…

Dans la salle d'eau, il constata que les marques de griffures, témoins de sa lutte de la veille contre Lucius Malefoy, avaient disparu de son visage. La pommade qu'Hermione lui avait ramenée était d'une efficacité redoutable.Il était encore un peu pâle, mais c'était du, à n'en pas douter, au malaise de son estomac. Un solide petit déjeuner et il n'y paraîtrait plus. Ensuite, il irait encourager les joueurs de l'équipe de remplaçants qui jouaient l'après_-_midi contre les Sphinx. Il n'était pas satisfait de son choix en ce qui concernait le capitaine de l'équipe seconde. Mais justement, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait un Gryffondor à ce poste, c'était ainsi. Un capitaine par Maison, et la même Maison pour les deux équipes du même nom. C'était ridicule. Il comprenait ce qui avait motivé le choix de ce système pour la création des équipes officielles. Hermione et Goldstein le leur avait expliqué et réexpliqué maintes fois. Mais pour les équipes secondes… les Directeurs de Maisons aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser le choix aux Capitaines… Turpin était nul en capitaine. Harry n'avait pas besoin de trente six essais pour le savoir. Il aurait mieux vu Barrett à ce poste, ou même Cauldwel. Il en allait de l'intérêt de l'équipe. Il en parlerait à McGonagall. A présent que les noms, les couleurs, les responsables adultes et les tribunes étaient attribués, qu'importaient la Maison des capitaines ? Pour cette année c'était peut_-_être trop tard, mais pour l'année suivante, et les prochaines, cette ridicule clause de Maison pourrait être abrogée.

…

Il s'arrêta dans son geste, face à la glace, les lunettes à la main, et pas encore posées sur son nez. Il s'examina dans le miroir. Etait_-_ce bien lui qui faisait ses remarques ? Lui qui n'avait adhéré qu'à son corps défendant à cette nouvelle manière de jouer ? Lui dont l'absence d'enthousiasme avait tant agacé Hermione ? Etait_-_ce bien lui qui parlait des années à venir ?

Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et décida qu'en effet, c'était bien son propre reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir. Il rangea ses affaires de toilette et s'adressa un sourire satisfait après un rapide, et inutile, recoiffage de la main.Il se trouva meilleure mine et songea que décidemment, il n'y avait pas mieux que le Quidditch pour remettre les idées en place.

…

Sa relative bonne humeur cependant faillit sombrer corps et biens quand il passa la tête dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Betsie Singleton était en larmes, entourée de Ginny, d'Hermione et d'une Ellie McGregor fulminante. Harry s'approcha, une appréhension au coeur. La jeune Grenouille, quand elle le vit, se cacha derrière Ginny et se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda_-_t_-_il à regrets.

Ellen McGregor se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement irrité.

_-_Tu ne le vois donc pas, ce qu'il y a, Potter ? s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Ces espèces de lâches s'en sont pris à Grenouille ! Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

Elle sortit la jeune fille de derrière le rempart protecteur de Ginny. Harry ouvrit les yeux et la bouche.

_-_Qui a fait cela ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Le front de Bethsabée Singleton était couvert de pustules et de cloques verdâtres et suintantes.

_-_Et ce n'est pas tout ! ajouta McGregor écumante de rage.

Elle saisit le bras de la jeune fille et releva de force la manche de sa robe. La main droite de Betsie n'avait plus que quatre longs doigts de batracien.

_-_Il faut l'emmener chez Madame Pomfresh ! répétait Hermione inlassablement. Elle connaît sûrement le contre sort à ce sortilège.

_-_Mais c'est… c'est de la magie noire ! sanglotait Betsie avec terreur.

_-_Un sortilège de métamorphose partielle, tout au plus… essaya de la tranquilliser Hermione.

_-_Si ce n'est qu'un sortilège de rien du tout, tempêta McGregor, pourquoi ne l'annules_-_tu pas toi_-_même, Granger ? Au lieu de la forcer à traverser le château ainsi…

_-_Parce que celui qui a lancé le sortilège est un nul ! ricana Ginny. C'est un charme raté qui a atteint ta protégée, Ellie… Et que les charmes ratés sont plus difficiles à effacer…

_-_C'est juste, hocha tristement la tête Hermione. Je ne voudrais pas que notre amie conserve des séquelles de cette mésaventure…

_-_Qui a fait cela ? répéta Harry, d'une voix blanche.

_-_Bulstrode ! répondit McGregor.

_-_Je sais pas… pleurnicha Betsie. J'étais aux toilettes quand c'est arrivé. J'ai vu personne.

_-_C'est Bulstrode je te dis ! affirma Ellie avec hargne. Elle sortait des toilettes quand j'y entrai. Et elle ricanait. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y ait pensé toute seule, cependant. Mais elle est assez stupide pour rater un simple sortilège de métamorphose partielle. Et assez nulle pour s'en vanter. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de toi, Grenouille…

_-_Si tu ne l'appelais pas ainsi, cela ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit de quiconque de lancer sur elle ce sortilège, tu sais… fit Ginny, avec une moue dubitative.

_-_Ce n'est pas cela, dit Harry. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas à cause du « Grenouille », c'est à cause du « crapaud »…

McGregor se frappa le front du plat de la main.

_-_Bien sûr ! fit_-_elle aigrement. Malefoy ! Quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, alors que je traînais Gren… Betsie ici… il riait sans même l'avoir vue.

_-_Qu'a_-_t_-_il dit ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry échangea un regard avec elle. Il savait qu'elle avait voulu dire : « Que lui as_-_tu dit ? »

_-_ Qu'il n'avait pas peur d'un vulgaire batracien purulent et stupide… et que chez lui les crapauds finissaient dans les chaudrons…

Elle fit une grimace à Harry.

_-_Et il a ajouté, continua_-_t_-_elle à l'intention du jeune homme, qu'il allait se débrouiller pour que son chaudron soit très difficile à nettoyer…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Tu lui as répondu que tu t'en moquais parce que ce serait Potter qui gratterait les fonds de chaudrons ?

_-_Tu lis dans les pensées, Potter ? se moqua McGregor.

Ginny cacha un fou rire dans un toussotement.

_-_Seulement quand elles sont aussi évidentes que les tiennes, McGregor…

Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, un œil ironique sur le jeune homme.

_-_Hum ! fit_-_elle faussement embarrassée. Il faudra que j'apprenne à brider mon imagination dans ce cas…

Le toussotement de Ginny s'accentua. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry essayait de rester stoïque.

Un sanglot de Bestie ramena l'attention sur elle.

_-_Je l'emmène chez Madame Pomfresh, décida Hermione sur un ton sans réplique. Vous, allez déjeuner. Dites à Ron que j'arrive dans un moment et attendez_-_moi pour aller chez Hagrid. Ellie, tu me rendras toutes les affiches sur les Elfes que tu as prises dans le labo.

McGregor se récria. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de se défaire de ces affiches. D'ailleurs, elle les avait déjà toutes placardée sur les murs des quartiers de Serpentard. Elle avait même persuadé Grayson d'en mettre dans les toilettes des garçons.

_-_Et tu as fait cela comment ? s'enquit Ginny impressionnée.

McGregor ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique.

_-_Et tu t'étonnes que Malefoy se venge sur tes protégés, McGregor ! s'exclama Harry aussi froidement qu'il le put.

Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'il était touché par le petit air entendu qu'avait la Préfète de Serpentard au sujet de Grayson. Le sourire de McGregor s'élargit légèrement.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, assura_-_t_-_elle. Malefoy va bientôt avoir d'autres sujets de préoccupation que nos humbles personnes… Tu le sais comme moi.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et il surprit dans son regard un éclat farouche et altier. Harry avança la main vers elle, comme pour toucher son visage. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres des lèvres de la jeune fille.

_-_McGregor… réussit_-_il à prononcer en maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix. Fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui montra Betsie qui attendait toujours qu'on la délivrât de son sortilège.

_-_Dépêche_-_toi, si tu veux venir avec nous chez Hagrid.

Hermione attrapa Betsie par la manche et l'entraîna hors de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Puis il reporta sa mauvaise humeur naissante sur Ginny.

_-_N'oublie pas que tu es poursuiveuse remplaçante cet après midi. Je veux tout le monde dans les vestiaires une heure avant le match.

_-_Hé ? fit Ginny. Ce n'est pas un match officiel !

_-_Non, mais c'est le premier match de la plupart des joueurs remplaçants… Et trouve moi Andrews ! Elle a fait n'importe quoi jeudi à l'entraînement. Il faut absolument que je lui parle après le petit déjeuner.

_-_Oui, Capitaine ! se moqua McGregor. Quelle autorité, Capitaine. Elle va en prendre pour son grade, la petite Andrews, Capitaine ?

Ginny s'éclipsa tandis que McGregor se rapprochait d'Harry.

_-_C'est pas joli joli, Capitaine Potter, de passer ses nerfs sur une enfant de douze ans… Qu'est_-_ce qui te tracasse ? Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du souci pour cette enflure de Malefoy ?

Son regard s'était durci soudain. Elle parut se calmer tout aussi brusquement. Elle se redressa et sourit, d'un sourire un peu plus froid.

_-_Moi, je serais plutôt curieuse de savoir s'il va continuer à servir à ses sbires sa sempiternelle rengaine sur la mort glorieuse au service du maître à présent, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Son visage prit un air satisfait qui fit mal au cœur à Harry. Il se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise.

_-_Moi je serais plutôt curieux de savoir ce que Crabbe et Nott pourraient lui répondre s'il le faisait… murmura_-_t_-_il à son tour.

Un éclair d'intérêt brilla dans l'œil de McGregor.

_-_Crabbe, ça m'étonnerait qu'il réponde quoi que se soit, ironisa_-_t_-_elle. Par contre, Nott, tu as raison… Tu sais quoi, Potter… Je vais lui coller aux basques à celui_-_là. Rien que pour voir sa tête quand il apprendra que le père Malefoy…

Elle s'interrompit alors qu'Harry lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle se mit à rire.

_-_Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais encore plus mignon quand tu étais en colère, Potter ?

…

Elle passa devant lui avec un sourire qui fit rougir Harry autant que ses paroles. Elle sortit de la pièce en riant et le jeune homme la suivit de peu pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle allait le rendre fou.Et Andrews allait entendre parler du pays…! Et pas plus tard qu'à l'instant même. En effet, la jeune fille de Seconde année s'avançait vers son Capitaine, le teint pâle et la lèvre tremblante. Et la colère d'Harry fondit en une seconde. Il se revit le jour de son premier match, sous le regard dubitatif de ses camarades et la pression constante d'Olivier Dubois. Il se hâta de dissiper son air sévère qui paralysait son attrapeuse. Il lui sourit.

_-_T'en fais pas, Jo, quand tu seras là_-_haut, ça ira mieux…

_-_je… je sais pas si je pourrais monter sur mon balai… balbutia la jeune fille.

_-_C'est pas grave, temporisa Harry. Je dirai à Ginny de te remplacer. Elle sera ravie.

_-_Pourquoi pas toi_-_même ? demanda Jo Andrews, un peu vexée qu'on lui trouvât si vite une remplaçante.

_-_Parce qu'on pourrait dire que je t'ai évincée juste pour faire mon intéressant une fois de plus… grimaça Harry.

_-_Mais Weasley est Poursuiveuse, insista Andrews.

Harry se retint de sourire.

_-_Oui, admit_-_il. Mais elle est aussi une excellente Attrapeuse. Elle a de l'expérience à ce poste. Oui, finalement, je crois que je vais la nommer Attrapeuse remplaçante sur tous les matchs à venir… Elle prendra ma place dans le jeu s'il m'arrivait d'être indisponible…

_-_Hé ! mais l'Attrapeuse remplaçante c'est moi !

_-_Pas aujourd'hui, Jo…

Jo blêmit davantage encore.

_-_Aujourd'hui, tu es l'Attrapeuse tout court… à moins que tu ne déclares forfait…

_-_Non !

_-_Personne ne t'oblige à jouer. Après tout ce n'est qu'un jeu…

_-_Non !

_-_Si tu ne t'en sens pas la force…

_-_Non ! Je veux jouer !

_-_Tu en es sûre ?

_-_Oui ! Bien sûr que oui… Capitaine !

Harry plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe. Il sortit le badge qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et l'accrocha à sa poitrine.

_-_Pas capitaine, aujourd'hui, Jo : aujourd'hui je suis ton premier supporter… N'oublie pas, Andrews… tu es un Phénix ! Quand tu ouvriras tes ailes pour planer, tout le reste n'aura plus d'importance.

_-_Oui, Capitai… Oui, Harry… dit_-_elle dans un sourire un peu plus assuré.

Harry l'envoya déjeuner –si elle arrivait à avaler quoi que ce fût !_-_ et se décida à rejoindre lui aussi la table des Gryffondor. Il sortit dans le couloir et se présenta à la porte de la grande salle en même temps que Malefoy et sa cour habituelle. Il eut une terrible envie de faire ravaler son sourire narquois au Serpentard. Il serra les dents et les poings et se mordit la langue.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas pris de semblables résolutions. Il se planta sur le seuil l'empêchant de passer sans le bousculer.

_-_Alors, Potter ? dit_-_il de son accent traînant qu'il exagérait afin d'attirer l'attention. Il parait que tu es en retenue toute la semaine prochaine… Est_-_ce toi qui ne peux plus te passer de ce cher Professeur Rogue ? Ou bien lui qui ne peut se passer de toi ?Des cours particuliers de rattrapage… des retenues… Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec tes bouffons… pardon, je veux dire tes _amis_ Gryffondor et autres…. A ce propos…

Malefoy se pencha légèrement vers Harry qui faisait appel à tout son empire sur lui_-_même pour rester imperturbable, et baissa la voix.

_-_Tu sais que tu as du goût, Potter… je ne m'attendais pas à cela de ta part… mais j'avoue qu'elle est plutôt jolie… et du caractère avec ça… C'est dommage, n'est_-_ce pas, qu'elle finisse comme cette pauvre folle de Mimi Geignarde… oui ce serait vraiment dommage… Je pourrais peut_-_être faire quelque chose pour elle quand le Maître des Ténèbres décidera de punir ceux qui se seront levés contre lui –du moins, ceux qui auront survécus…

Harry frémit. Il serra sa main sur sa baguette. Son cœur battait très vite. Le sourire malsain de Malefoy ferma ses lèvres en un mince rictus de haine.

_-_Je te promets que j'en prendrais bien soin, Potter… Si elle t'est précieuse, elle m'est précieuse.

Drago éclata de rire. Harry avait conscience d'avoir pâli.

_-_Si je savais de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, j'aurais peut_-_être peur…dit_-_il cependant. Encore que la seule chose que j'aie de précieux au monde personne ne peut me la prendre, à moins que je ne la donne.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils, un instant décontenancé.

_-_Je n'ai rien que tu puisses me prendre, Malefoy… lui chuchota Harry à son tour. Et surtout pas ce à quoi tu fais allusion… Mais n'oublie jamais que toucher à un seul d'entre nous c'est toucher à chacun d'entre nous. Tu ne t'es pas encore mis cela en tête, Malefoy ? Prends garde qu'on ne vienne te le rappeler avant peu.

Harry releva la tête et désigna la Grande Salle du menton.

_-_On nous regarde, dit_-_il froidement. Si tu me retiens plus longtemps, on pourrait se mettre à jaser… tu sais combien les rumeurs vont vite.

Il fit un pas en avant, résolument et Drago lui céda le pas. Le Gryffondor traversa la salle à grands pas, encore bouillonnant d'une colère rentrée. Il ne tourna pas la tête vers la table des Serpentard, bien qu'il eût conscience du regard d'Ellen fixé sur lui. Il s'assit près de Ron, à l'air inquiet.

_-_Je voyais le moment où j'allais intervenir, murmura le Préfet de Septième Année.

_-_Pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry un peu aigrement. Je m'en suis tiré sans aide, non ? Je n'ai besoin de personne pour remettre ce sale type à sa place…

Il tendit la main vers la carafe de jus de fruit. Sa main tremblait encore. Il ne put se servir sans renverser son verre. Il jura et d'un coup de baguette rageur nettoya la table.

_-_Tu t'entraînes pour lundi ? demanda Ron, vexé.

_-_Ça va, Ron ! grommela Harry.

_-_Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, continua le jeune Weasley, mais ça à l'air de t'avoir troublé plus que tu ne veux le dire…

_-_Ron, j'ai dit : ça va !

_-_Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu m'as l'air bien remonté. Alors je me demandais ce que Malefoy pouvait bien t'avoir sorti comme insulte pour que tu réagisses comme ç…

_-_Ron !

Cette fois ce fut la voix de Ginny qui fit sursauter les garçons.

_-_Tu as les oreilles bouchées ou quoi ? reprit la jeune fille à l'attention de son frère.

Puis elle demanda à Harry s'il avait vu Andrews. Harry lui fut reconnaissant de changer de sujet. Ils parlèrent Quidditch un moment, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione qui revenait de l'infirmerie.

La pauvre Grenouille était entre les mains du Professeur Londubat. Madame Pomfresh lui avait rendu ses cinq doigts mais son visage n'avait rien voulu savoir. Son front ressemblait toujours à celui d'un crapaud cornu. Magie Noire avait diagnostiqué la guérisseuse. Hermione avait suggéré qu'on fît monter le Professeur Rogue. A ce nom, le reste du visage de Betsie Singleton était devenu du plus beau des vert batracien.La Préfète en Chef s'était alors hâtée de proposer que le Professeur Londubat, Conjureur de sorts émérite, vînt se charger de cet affreux sortilège de magie noire.

Ginny siffla d'admiration, s'attirant un regard courroucé de son frère.

_-_Par Morgane ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle. Je peux pas croire que Bulstrode soit assez douée pour lancer des sortilèges de cet acabit !

_-_J'imagine que l'association de soutien scolaire de Malefoy ne corrige pas que les lacunes scolaires… soupira Hermione. Et Ellie nous a raconté à Ginny et moi, l'autre jour, qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires de Bulstrode un manuel de magie noire.

_-_Et qu'a_-_t_-_elle fait ? demanda Dean, effaré.

_-_Elle est allée voir Rogue ? fit Seamus.

_-_Non, répondit Hermione dans un soupir. Il lui a déjà dit au début de l'année qu'il n'était pas interdit de posséder des livres de magie noire. Seule la pratique de la magie noire était prohibée au sein de l'école et qu'il faudrait apporter la preuve de telles pratiques pour accuser quiconque.

_-_Et là, c'en est une de preuve, non ? fit Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_Personne n'a vu Bulstrode lancer le sort… soupira_-_t_-_elle Betsie était enfermée dans les toilettes et Ellie n'a fait que la voir en sortir.

_-_Et avec un Priori Incantatum ? insista Harry.

_-_Si Bulstrode est assez idiote pour ne pas jeter plusieurs sorts anodins après celui qui a rendu Betsie méconnaissable… commença Hermione.

Elle ne termina pas et secoua la tête.

_-_Ce n'est pas un Impardonnable, non plus… Et on n'a jamais puni personne pour avoir changé l'apparence de l'un de ses camarades.

_-_C'est vrai ça… quand Bletchey a lancé un sort aux sourcils d'Alicia, il n'a rien eu, malgré les témoignages contre lui… Ni quand Malefoy a jeté un Dentesaugmento sur Hermione…

Cette dernière lui glissa un regard assassin, qu'il crut destiné, de manière rétrospective, au dit Malefoy.

_-_Oui, mais c'était parce que le Professeur Rogue voulait que notre équipe perde le championnat, dit Neville. Quant à Hermione, il faut dire qu'à l'époque, il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup non plus.

Ce fut à son tour de s'attirer une œillade meurtrière de la part d'Hermione.

_-_Peut_-_être que cette fois, continua Neville la tête dans les épaules, il consentirait à nous écouter… surtout que Betsie est de sa Maison…

_-_Pff ! fit Harry d'un air désabusé. Si elle a décidé qu'elle se chargeait de cette vengeance_-_là aussi, elle ne laissera personne la lui enlever. Pas plus Rogue qu'aucun d'entre nous…

Il planta sa cuillère dans son porridge et repoussa son bol De toutes façons, il avait horreur du porridge. Il s'interdit de tourner la tête vers la table vert et argent.

_-_Vous venez chez Hagrid, demanda_-_t_-_il en se levant de table.

_-_Mais… fit Ron. On n'a pas fini de manger…

_-_Alors vous me rejoindrez !

Il quitta la table et la pièce peu après. Il se dirigeait vers le Grand Hall quand il entendit dans son dos un « Hé ! Potter ! » tout aussi pressé que lui.

Il se retourna sans cesser de marcher. McGregor se hâtait pour le rejoindre.

_-_Attends moi ! pria_-_t_-_elle. Tu vas chez le professeur Hagrid ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

_-_J'ignorais que tu t'intéressais à Hagrid.

_-_Je n'ai pas dit que je m'intéressais à Hagrid, répondit_-_elle.

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Harry elle lui emboîta le pas.

_-_C'est Remus qui t'intéresse ? demanda le jeune homme quand ils prirent le chemin des jardins.

_-_J'aimerais bien revoir le professeur Lupin, en effet… Je n'ai jamais trouvé les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal aussi captivants que durant l'année où il a enseigné…

_-_Sans compter que c'était un loup_-_garou, continua Harry sarcastique.

McGregor sourit :

_-_Quand je l'ai appris, ça m'a fait un choc, je ne le nie pas… mais pas autant qu'à mes cousins de France quand je leur ai raconté que nous avions eu toute une année un professeur lycanthrope…

Elle se mit à rire à ce souvenir.

_-_Franchement, je serais heureuse de le rencontrer à nouveau. Après tout, ce n'est pas la pleine lune… et tu es là pour me protéger, n'est_-_ce pas Potter… ?A ce propos, tu avais l'intention de faire quoi au juste, dans la Forêt, quand tu m'as dit : _Quand je crierai, cours droit devant toi. Sans te retourner._

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher sa gêne.

_-_Je sais pas… avoua_-_t_-_il. Enfin… rien de précis. Jeter un sort, sans doute, et prendre mes jambes à mon cou…

Ellie se mit à rire à nouveau.

_-_Par Merlin ! Quel stratège ! Tu sais que les Centaures ont deux jambes de plus que nous et qu'ils courent donc deux fois plus vite ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre à la moquerie. Il avança un peu plus vite. Elle allongea le pas pour se maintenir à sa hauteur.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait, Malefoy ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans le regarder.

_-_Rien qui te concerne, répondit Harry de même.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Etait_-_ce le mensonge qui le gênait à ce point ? Ou bien les paroles de Malefoy ? _Si elle t'est précieuse_…

…

Ils arrivaient sur le chemin où ils avaient surpris Goyle la veille. Il semblait que c'était des jours auparavant –des siècles même !_-_ qu'il avait attendu la fin du cours derrière la haie. Il se revit lui tendre les brins de bruyère. Qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris ? Il fut pris soudain d'une terrible envie de savoir ce qu'elle en avait fait.

_-_Comment as_-_tu persuadé Grayson de distribuer des affiches concernant, d'une part les Elfes de Maison, d'autre part les Mangemorts ? demanda_-_t_-_il à la place. Tout ce dont il essaie de se tenir éloigné….

McGregor se mit à rire, d'un petit rire malicieux. Harry se demanda si elle riait parce qu'il posait la question ou parce qu'elle trouvait la réponse très drôle. Il n'était pas certain, lui, d'apprécier l'argument.

_-_Je lui ai dit que s'il ne collait pas ses fichues affiches avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle sur les portes des toilettes des garçons, de chaque côté, sa sœur ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe des Phénix…

_-_Je croyais que c'était ce qu'il voulait… s'étonna Harry.

Ellie leva la main pour terminer son explication.

_-_Et que je dirais à Debbie qu'elle devait son éviction à son frère. Tu sais ce que c'est quand un frère et une sœur se déclarent la guerre, Potter…

_-_Non pas vraiment, se moqua un peu amèrement Harry… Mais j'en ai eu un aperçu avec Ginny et Ron dernièrement… ajouta_-_t_-_il pour atténuer l'aigreur de ses propos.

Ellie se mordit les lèvres.

_-_Grayson est un imbécile, continua Harry pour chasser la gêne qui avait failli s'établir entre eux. Comment pourrait_-_il croire que _toi_, tu pourrais faire virer sa sœur de l'équipe des Phénix. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est _moi_ qui suis le capitaine…

Ils arrivaient devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Harry s'apprêtait à frapper à l'huis. Il resta le poing levé, un peu interdit devant le sourcil levé de McGregor et son sourire frondeur. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et il eut soudain de grandes difficultés à avaler sa salive.

_-_Tu vas nous laisser longtemps devant cette porte ? railla_-_t_-_elle.

Harry lui tourna le dos. Il ne savait s'il devait se sentir flatté, exaspéré ou vexé. Il était tout cela à la fois. Et il frappa à la porte de la cabane avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Un jappement joyeux retentit et la grosse voix bourrue d'Hagrid demanda qui était là.

_-_C'est moi, Hagrid. C'est Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la barbe grise du demi_-_géant. Titan faisait la fête aux nouveaux venus. Crockdur fit un grognement de bienvenue et retourna à sa sieste près de la cheminée. Hagrid s'effaçait quand il aperçut McGregor derrière Harry qui entrait.

_-_Ahem ! fit_-_il. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu amenais de la visite, Harry !

Il forçait sa voix et son ton.

_-_Laissez tomber, Hagrid, dit Harry. McGregor est venue rendre visite à Remus, elle aussi.

Le rideau qui fermait l'alcôve bougea et Remus apparut.

_-_Bonjour, Harry ! dit_-_il sur un ton enjoué. Bonjour, Miss McGregor.

Il sourit à Ellie qui lui tendit la main. Remus la prit et s'inclina.

_-_Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Professeur Lupin, dit_-_elle.

_-_Moi aussi, Miss McGregor… Moi aussi.

Ellie jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce unique de la cabane d'Hagrid et soupira. Harry lui fit de gros yeux pour l'empêcher d'émettre la moindre critique sur la demeure de son ami. Elle leva les épaules et se rapprocha de la cheminée pour se réchauffer un peu au feu qui crépitait. Crockdur souffla sa réprobation devant une telle intrusion. Remus s'amusait manifestement beaucoup, alors que Hagrid était visiblement très gêné. Harry prit place autour de la table en face de Remus.

_-_Comment vous sentez_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Votre plaie s'est_-_elle refermée correctement ?

_-_Tout va bien, Harry… Et toi ?

_-_Mais moi je n'ai pas été blessé hier soir !

_-_Tu crois cela ?

McGregor se tourna vers les trois hommes autour de la table.

_-_Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry agacé.

_-_Un peu de thé ? proposa Hagrid.

_-_Non, merci Hagrid, refusa Harry.

Remus fit de même d'un signe de la main.

_-_Volontiers, Professeur ! décida McGregor en s'approchant de la table d'un pas ferme.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, contrarié. Remus se pencha vers elle tandis qu'Hagrid mettait la bouilloire sur le feu.

_-_Quoi qu'il arrive, refusez les gâteaux, lui conseilla_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Puis il se redressa dans une grimace.

_-_Bien, nous attendons que Ronald et Hermione arrivent pour parler des choses sérieuses, ou nous commençons immédiatement ? demanda_-_t_-_il malicieusement.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que Pettigrew trafique dans la Forêt ? questionna abruptement Harry.

_-_Tu veux dire, à part transmettre les meilleurs souvenirs de Voldemort à Drago Malefoy, je suppose…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Depuis quand cette correspondance existe_-_t_-_elle ? voulut_-_il savoir.

_-_Nous l'avons découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait… soupira Remus. Ce sont les fantômes qui nous ont avertis. Ils ont suivi Drago, un soir… je crois bien que c'était le soir où tu es venu me voir, le soir de l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Ils l'ont vu se diriger vers la Forêt, mais il n'y est pas entré, car il était suivi par un de ses camarades…

_-_Nott, rappela Harry. Je comprends pourquoi Malefoy était contrarié. Il voulait sans doute savoir ce qu'il en était réellement des actes de son père… Peut_-_être espérait_-_il même rencontrer Pettigrew. Voilà pourquoi il n'a envoyé aucun de ses complices. Il ne pouvait risquer qu'ils apprennent que Lucius agissait sans ordre ou autre chose de ce genre… Première erreur, depuis la rentrée en tous cas. Il avait réussi à être discret les premiers temps.

_-_Oui, admit Remus… Sans ce hasard, nous n'aurions pas surveillé la Forêt avec autant d'application. Et si Pettigrew n'avait pas lancé ses gerbilloises contre les jeunes Centaures, Ronan n'aurait jamais décidé de le surveiller lui…

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains.

_-_Bon, nous avons résolu le mystère de la Salamandre… dit_-_il en se grattant la tête qui commençait à lui faire mal à nouveau. Voilà pour quoi il est si sûr de lui. Le Maître lui_-_même a choisi le nom de son équipe…

_-_Quel honneur ! se moqua McGregor. Ça t'impressionne, Potter ? Un nom ce n'est qu'un nom… quel qu'il soit.

_-_C'est pourquoi tu as eu tant de mal à prononcer celui de Voldemort… lui renvoya le jeune homme perfidement.

Il ignora la moue mi interrogative mi amusée de Remus et poursuivit.

_-_Et maintenant, qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait Pettigrew ? continua_-_t_-_il. Puisqu'il est revenu dans la Forêt…

_-_Ho ça oui ! fit Hagrid d'une voix tonitruante. Il est revenu ce…

Il sembla se souvenir qu'il y avait une jeune fille sous son toit et baragouina quelques borborygmes qui firent sourire McGregor.

_-_Remettez_-_vous, Professeur, lui dit_-_elle. J'ai sûrement déjà entendu plus de jurons dans ma vie que vous n'en avez prononcés vous_-_même.

_-_Hum ! reprit Hagrid. Il est revenu ! Et les licornes sont parties de l'autre côté de la Forêt. Je n'en ai plus vu une seule, et Aragog m'a dit qu'il les avait vues partir vers le nord. Il les a laissées passer, parce qu'il ne touche pas aux licornes, lui ! Et il a tendu ses pièges plus avant dans la Forêt. Les Centaures n'ont pas été contents au début, parce que leurs jeunes se prenaient dans les toiles… Et Aragog non plus n'était pas content, parce que les poulains les trouaient toutes. Mais ça a fini par s'arranger quand les Centaures ont vu que les gerbilloises se prenaient dans les filets. Quand je dis les Centaures, je veux dire Ronan, bien sûr… parce que les autres, à part regarder les étoiles… et râler après les Acromantules…

Titan se mit à gratter à la porte. Il jappa une ou deux fois. Un coup frappé à la porte interrompit Hagrid.

_-_Hagrid ? C'est Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger… On peut entrer ?

Hagrid alla tirer le verrou. Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui sembla soudain beaucoup plus petite. Hermione se précipita vers Remus tandis que Titan réclamait des caresses à Ron.

_-_Oh mon Dieu ! Remus ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle. Comment vous sentez_-_vous ? Quand Harry nous a dit que vous aviez été blessé hier soir…

Remus prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains pour la faire taire.

_-_Tout va bien, Hermione… assura_-_t_-_il avec un sourire apaisant. Je n'ai pas été blessé. Ce n'est qu'une vieille plaie qui s'est rouverte. Mais j'ai été bien soigné et à présent tout va pour le mieux… Voilà ! Es_-_tu satisfaite ? Bien… alors écoutons l'histoire que nous raconte Hagrid, je suis certain qu'elle est édifiante…

Ron prit place sur la seule chaise qui restait libre et fit asseoir Hermione sur ses genoux.

_-_Que disiez_-_vous, Hagrid ? pria Remus. A propos des Acromantules ?

_-_Hé bien, Aragog a mis Graup à l'abri, reprit Hagrid.Ils ont tissé des toiles autour de l'endroit où je l'ai emmené. Les Gerbilloises s'y prennent régulièrement. Ça fait de la nourriture inespérée pour ses fils et ses filles et Graup est en sécurité. Tout le monde est content. Sauf Graup… ajouta le demi géant d'un air rêveur. Il demande toujours des nouvelles d'Hermy…

Ron grogna dans sa barbe. Hermione se fit toute petite et légère sur ses genoux. Harry cacha un sourire derrière ses poings.

_-_Qui est Graup ? demanda McGregor.

_-_Mon frère, répondit Hagrid avec évidence.

_-_Bien sûr ! fit la jeune fille, les yeux au ciel.

_-_Le géant de la Forêt Interdite, souffla Harry.

_-_Oh ! fit à nouveau Ellie. Ce géant_-_là… Comment n'y ai_-_je pas pensé moi_-_même…

Elle secoua la tête et fit une grimace à Harry.

_-_Et qui est… Aragog ?

_-_Le patriarche de la colonie d'Acromantules qui vit dans la Forêt… dit Hermione, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

Ron frissonna. Le souvenir de l'antre d'Aragog lui donnait la chair de poule. Il en profita pour enlacer Hermione et cacher son visage dans l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle se leva d'un bond, brusquement, manquant entraîner Ron dans une chute contre la table.

Le visage de la jeune fille rayonnait et elle se mit à marcher de long en large dans l'espace étriqué de la cabane. Tous la regardaient avec étonnement, ou admiration. Ellie pencha discrètement sa tête vers celle d'Harry.

_-_Granger va nous pondre une superbe idée sensationnelle ! murmura_-_t_-_elle. Son cerveau bouillonne… attention…

Hermione cessa d'arpenter la pièce et s'arrêta devant Hagrid. Elle leva l'index droit et l'agita sous le nez du demi_-_géant qui se demandait quel reproche on allait encore lui faire…

_-_Oui ! bien sûr ! mais comment n'y ai_-_je pas pensé avant ?

_-_Hermione ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Remus qui venait d'interrompre son monologue intérieur.

_-_Si tu nous disais à quoi tu viens de penser, on gagnerait du temps, ma belle…

_-_Les Araignées, Remus… ! C'est ça ! la solution ! Les Araignées ! Hagrid, croyez_-_vous pouvoir convaincre Aragog et sa famille de tisser des toiles dans les souterrains du château ?

_-_Hein ?

Il n'y eut qu'un bond autour de la table.

_-_Tu es folle ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_Complètement ! approuva McGregor.

_-_Tu ne veux tout de même pas lâcher des Acromantules dans l'école ! s'écria Harry.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ? s'affola Hagrid.

Seul Remus restait calme. Il montrait du doigt la jeune fille.

_-_Des pièges à Gerbilloises… murmura_-_t_-_il. Oui, bien sûr… Pas trop près des entrées souterraines pour que Peter ne se doute de rien jusqu'au dernier moment. Et assez loin de ce qu'il veut atteindre… pour ne pas réveiller les sortilèges… Les premières se prendront aux filets. Mais il en a des centaines et des centaines… il les lancera toutes à l'assaut ce soir_-_là. Sans compter que d'autres créatures risquent de se faire prendre… Les toiles ne les arrêteront pas toutes, cependant…

_-_Non, mais elles les ralentiront… le temps que… le professeur Dumbledore fasse le nécessaire ! réfléchit Ellie à son tour.

_-_Exactement ! s'écria Hermione. Est_-_ce que Impedimenta marche sur les Gerbilloises ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à Remus.

_-_Impedimenta et Stupéfix aussi, acquiesça_-_t_-_il.

_-_Mais c'est un sort individuel, rappela Ron. Comment faire pour arrêter une horde de Gerbilloises ?

_-_Il faut viser le chef, répondit Hagrid. C'est ce que je fais avec mon arbalète.

_-_Et ça fonctionne aussi avec les sortilèges, confirma Remus. Si le chef est stupéfixé, elles s'arrêtent toutes.

_-_Il faut stupéfixer Peter, alors, dit Harry.

_-_Peter c'est moi qui m'en occupe, affirma Remus. Non, quand il les lance à l'attaque, il reste en retrait. C'est la volonté du chef de la horde qui prend le relais. Bien sûr, ce soir_-_là, il les suivra de près…

Remus regarda soudain Harry, Ron et Hermione et enfin Ellie.

_-_Hé là ! les enfants… vous êtes en train de parler de quoi ?

_-_De rien, fit Ron d'un air si coupable que même Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

Remus secoua la tête.

_-_Je ne peux pas vous laisser ne serait_-_ce que songer à ce genre de choses… !

_-_Nous n'avons pas le choix ! défendit Hermione. Le Professeur Dumbledore aura besoin d'aide ! Si Poudlard tombe, Voldemort n'aura qu'à tendre la main pour se saisir d'Harry. Il n'a pas encore terminé sa formation. Le temps que nous gagnerons, Remus, est autant de temps gagné pour Harry… Je sais bien que viendra le moment où… la protection de Poudlard s'affaiblira tellement qu'il ne sera plus possible de recoller les morceaux. Mais tant qu'elle tiendra un tant soit peu… Remus, s'il vous plait, si nous ne le faisons pas, qui pourra le faire ?

_-_Vous oubliez Severus…

_-_Il aura assez à faire pour empêcher Malefoy de semer le trouble dans l'école, ce soir_-_là… insista Hermione.

_-_Et Minerva…

_-_Elle est directrice adjointe, elle s'occupera de mettre tout le monde à l'abri et d'appeler des renforts dans le cas où nous échouerions quand même… Laissez_-_nous essayer, Remus, je vous en prie.

_-_C'est trop dangereux…

_-_Nous serons sous la protection de Poudlard avant l'heure de la chasse. Si les Araignées posent leur piège, cela nous donnera encore un peu plus de temps pour nous placer de manière à arrêter tous ce qui pourrait nuire à Poudlard. Remus, je vous en prie. Elle nous a protégé durant toutes ces années, c'est à nous de faire quelque chose pour elle. Nous avons travaillé pour que l'unité et l'harmonie continuent à soutenir notre école. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions faire à la surface et au grand jour, malgré les obstacles et les bâtons dans les roues. Il faut à présent nous battre pour elle. Et nous battre vraiment. Remus, vous le savez mieux que quiconque. Puisque vous êtes ici…

_-_C'est trop dangereux… répéta Remus sans grande conviction.

Harry se mit à rire. Dans un éclat de rire sans joie.

_-_Plus dangereux que d'affronter Voldemort ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec acrimonie.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il leva la tête vers Hagrid.

_-_ Vous pensez pouvoir convaincre Aragog ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque.

Hagrid secoua la tête.

_-_Il ne reviendra pas au Château. Mais il pourrait envoyer ses enfants. Si je lui dis qu'il pourra ainsi se débarrasser des gerbilloises et remplir ses gardes mangers… peut_-_être… je peux toujours lui demander, remarquez. Il faudra me répéter où vous voulez placer les toiles parce que… ahem… je ne rajeunis pas et… je ne me souviens plus trop des choses des fois… mais vous voulez faire quoi avec les toiles et quand ? parce que je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir compris.

Il y eut un silence que Remus rompit dans un sourire rassurant.

_-_Cela vaut mieux ainsi, Hagrid… Ainsi quand on vous demandera si vous saviez ce que ces jeunes gens manigançaient vous pourrez dire que non sans mentir. Si les acromantules sont d'accord pour tisser leurs toiles dans les souterrains, il faudra qu'elles soient très discrètes.

_-_Elles sont silencieuses et invisibles quand elles se déplacent, affirma Hagrid. Elles travaillent très vite aussi.

_-_Quand les gerbilloises seront entrées dans les souterrains, dit Ron soudainement inspiré. Ce serait bien si les Araignées pouvaient refermer la porte derrière elles. Elles pourraient même se charger de quelques unes d'entre elles aussi.

Il avait à l'esprit des dizaines d'araignées gigantesques descendant de leur fils pour se précipiter sur deux proies potentielles : deux gamins de douze ans terrorisés…

_-_C'est une excellente idée, Ronald, approuva Remus. Mais n'oubliez pas de dire aux Acromantules que Pettigrew est à moi et qu'elles ne doivent pas y mettre une seule de leurs huit pattes dessus !

_-_Et profitez_-_en aussi, professeur, ajouta Ellie McGregor, pour leur dire de ne pas toucher non plus à aucun de ceux qui sont dans cette pièce…

_-_Ni sous leur forme humaine, ni sous leur forme animale… ajouta Hermione.

Hagrid leva les mains comme pour faire cesser le feu roulant de recommandations.

_-_Ils ne prennent d'ordre que d'Aragog ! rappela_-_t_-_il. Mais je verrai leur père. J'essaierai de lui expliquer ce que nous attendons de lui et de ses fils.

_-_Oh alors… commença Ellie sur un ton faussement désabusé.

Harry la foudroya du regard.

_-_Je ferai peut_-_être bien de venir avec vous Hagrid… intervint Remus. Je sais que les Acromantules n'ont que faire des histoires des sorciers, mais si nous leur assurons, d'une part des garde_-_manger pleins pour tout l'hiver et d'autre part, l'assurance que les autres créatures qui ont fui la Forêt reviendront quand les Gerbilloises n'y seront plus, peut_-_être nous écouteront_-_elles avec moins de malveillance.

Il soupira, la main sur ses côtes. Il dévisagea les jeunes gens tour à tour et secoua la tête.

_-_Vous me promettez que vous serez aussi prudents que possible et que vous ne ferez rien pour vous mettre inutilement en danger…

_-_Comme vous nous promettez de ne pas vous exposer à la main d'argent de Pettigrew, répondit Harry.

_-_Je ferai ce que je pourrais, répliqua Remus dans un sourire.

_-_Et nous aussi, assura Harry.

_-_Vous êtes d'accord pour nous laisser vous aider ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

_-_Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous en empêcher…

_-_Il suffirait d'en parler au professeur Rogue, fit Ellie McGregor d'un air détaché.

Harry lui lança un regard courroucé. Remus se mit à rire.

_-_Je croyais que vous étiez du côté de nos amis ici présents, Miss McGregor…

_-_Du côté… ? répéta Ellie d'un air songeur. A côté seulement, Monsieur… et c'est une position qu'il n'est déjà pas toujours facile de tenir…

Ron la regarda d'un air incertain. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry évita de tourner la tête vers McGregor. Il grinça des dents et fit une grimace à Remus qui riait toujours.

Lupin rappela à Hagrid qu'il leur avait proposé un thé et qu'ils l'attendaient toujours.

_-_A présent, j'en prendrais bien une tasse, dit_-_il en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur son siège.

Hagrid se précipita sur sa bouilloire qui crachotait depuis un moment. Il désigna à Hermione des bols dans l'évier. La jeune fille préféra faire apparaître six tasses à thé de taille plus conventionnelle. Leur hôte déposa sur la table une assiette de gâteaux de belle apparence.

_-_Servez_-_vous ! les pria Hagrid. Je les ai fait ce matin pour notre ami Remus, mais il n'avait pas très faim…

Ellie tendit la main malgré les signes de dénégations d'Harry. Elle observa longuement le biscuit et le cogna sur la table.

_-_Vous savez que ça ferait un projectile intéressant, ce truc ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Ron se mit à rire.

_-_Arrête, McGregor ! On dirait Maugrey…

Il cessa de rire et de parler tout net. Il leva vers Harry et Remus un regard d'excuse. Le silence palpitait de la respiration saccadée des jeunes gens. Hagrid posa l'énorme théière au milieu de la table.

_-_A cette heure, dit_-_il d'une voix bourrue, je suppose qu'ils ont du les trouver… enfin… c'est probable… Vous en pensez quoi, Remus ?

Remus lui sourit, il hocha lentement la tête.

_-_Vous avez raison, Rubeus… A cette heure, ils ont du trouver les corps. Ils sont sans doute en train d'essayer de reconstituer la scène…

…

Harry frissonna. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tasse vide. Il eut mal au cuir chevelu. Puis son estomac se tordit dans une crampe douloureuse. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé au petit déjeuner. Il songea à Malefoy et à ses paroles sur le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle. Bientôt, Rogue ferait appeler Drago dans son bureau pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de son père. Que lui dirait_-_il ? Comment s'y prendrait_-_il ? Comment réagirait Malefoy ? Harry avait en tête les scènes éprouvantes qu'il avait surprises depuis le laboratoire. Il ignorait comment Rogue avait annoncé la mort de Quentin à Ellen. Elle n'en avait rien dit, à personne. Mais il aurait donné quelques heures de sa vie pour savoir ce qui allait se passer dans le bureau du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

…

Harry touillait son thé depuis un moment. Il était presque froid. On poussa devant lui le sucrier. Le sourire goguenard de McGregor lui ôta l'envie de goûter à son breuvage.

_-_Harry… ?

Harry leva la tête vers Remus.

_-_Harry, nous disions que ce serait bien si j'allais ce soir avec Hagrid pour parler à Aragog. Il doit se rendre auprès de Graup cet après midi après le match de Quidditch et nous étions d'avis d'approcher le patriarche dès aujourd'hui.

Harry haussa les épaules. C'était une bonne idée, mais pourquoi lui demandait_-_on son avis ?

_-_Ce serait mieux si j'avais les moyens de passer inaperçu…

_-_Ce serait mieux en effet…

Il comprit soudain. Il hocha la tête.

_-_Je vous porterai la cape après le repas de midi. Vous n'aurez qu'à la garder tant que vous en aurez besoin.

Il se leva. Titan en fit autant au coin de la cheminée, près de Crockdur qui l'ignorait obstinément. Le chien courut à la porte, un regard implorant vers les jeunes gens. McGregor salua Remus, et se déclara ravie d'avoir pu le rencontrer à nouveau. Hermione serra leur ami dans ses bras.

_-_A bientôt, lui sourit Remus. Je te tiendrais informée des décisions d'Aragog.

Ron et Ellie étaient déjà dehors et jouaient avec Titan, fou de joie. Hermione les rejoignit.

_-_A tout à l'heure, Harry… rappela Remus alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir.

Harry se tourna sur le seuil.

_-_Vous retournez quand dans la cabane hurlante ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_Dans quelques jours, je pense. Albus a chargé Arthur et Tonks d'effacer les pistes qui menaient à la Cabane. Dès qu'ils seront sûrs qu'il n'y a plus de risques qu'on remonte jusque là, Arthur raccordera la cheminée à celle de Severus. Et je pourrai rentrer _chez moi_…

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_C'est Arthur Weasley qui a fait brancher la cheminée de la cabane au réseau ?

_-_Il l'a fait lui_-_même, en secret, et il a lancé quelques sortilèges pour cacher le raccord.

_-_Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fait cela ? Je veux dire… il n'est pas technicien. Et c'était dangereux pour lui…

_-_Severus lui a demandé de rebrancher la cabane, quand je lui ai fait savoir que je comptais m'installer là_-_bas à mon retour de Roumanie. Arthur a estimé qu'il lui devait ce service, depuis ce printemps… Il a sauvé la vie de Percy.

_-_C'est vrai, se souvint Harry.

…

Remus se leva et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le rideau sale et jeta un œil dehors sur Ron et Ellie qui lançaient un bâton à Titan. Il sourit à Harry.

_-_Encore plus jolie que je ne l'imaginais…

Harry sortit. Hagrid rappela Titan. Les quatre jeunes gens reprirent le chemin du château en silence. Puis Ron soupira : « Quinze jours, en gros, jusqu'à Halloween ! »

_-_Oui, nous avons du pain sur la planche… répondit Hermione en écho.

_-_Et pas de temps à perdre… ajouta Ellie.

Hermione lui jeta un regard, puis un sourire, complice. Elle prit la main de Ron et allongea le pas.

_-_Hé ! fit le jeune homme. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la suivit pourtant, laissant Harry et Ellie sur le sentier.

…

Ron et Hermione avaient pris le chemin qui menait vers le perron du Château. Ellie s'avança vers celui qui se dirigeait vers les jardins. Elle interrogea Harry du regard. Il hésita.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Je te fais peur ?

Harry s'avança vers elle.

_-_Oui, tu me fais peur… dit_-_il. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis avec ta manie de fanfaronner partout et de provoquer tout le monde à tort et à travers… et cette manière de tout prendre à la légère ! Tu n'as pas compris… Tu n'as pas compris qu'on ne jouait pas à la guerre avec les figurines de ton père ! Tu n'as pas compris que c'était sérieux ! que nous risquions nos vies ? Et peut_-_être davantage encore ?

_-_Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ? Pour une idiote congénitale ou pour une inconsciente ? Bien sûr que je sais que la partie que nous jouons est très sérieuse !

_-_Alors pourquoi fais_-_tu comme si rien n'avait d'importance ? cria Harry.

Ellie McGregor se raidit. Son visage se crispa et son regard prit un éclat plus dur.

_-_Tu crois que c'est facile, Potter, de retourner chaque soir dans ce nid de vipères ? Grinça_-_t_-_elle entre ses dents. Tu crois que c'est facile d'avoir les yeux partout et l'esprit en éveil jusqu'au cœur de la nuit ? Tu crois que c'est facile de déjouer les pièges et d'en poser soi_-_même à chaque heure du jour ? Tu crois que c'est facile de faire semblant que tout va bien ? et d'être à l'affût de tout et de pousser les autres pour qu'ils ne te laissent pas seule sur le qui_-_vive ! Il y a des choses dont il vaut mieux rire, Potter… afin qu'elles ne te mangent pas l'âme et le cœur.

Elle se tourna vers la cabane d'Hagrid, sérieuse comme jamais Harry ne l'avait vue. Elle montra du bras la maisonnette.

_-_Il le sait bien, lui ! Je n'ai pas passé deux heures avec lui et je l'ai compris… Et toi qui te dis son ami, tu n'as pas su le voir ! Ou bien es_-_tu tellement tourné vers toi_-_même que tu n'accordes aucune importance à ceux qui t'entourent…

_-_Tu ne comprends pas, McGregor, gronda Harry hors de lui.

Il la saisit aux épaules.

_-_Tu ne comprends pas… répéta_-_t_-_il.

Elle se dégagea brutalement et recula sur le chemin.

_-_Tu crois que tu es le seul à souffrir ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à te battre ? Tu crois que tu es le seul…

Elle s'interrompit incapable d'aller plus loin. Sa voix se brisa sur un sanglot retenu.

_-_Non, Potter, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien…

Elle se détourna. Dans un geste rageur, elle essuya ses yeux et partit en courant.


	47. Chapitre 126 : Points de Vue

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 126**

**Points de Vue**

…

Lorsque Madame Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi, Harry se dépêcha de monter dans les tribunes des Phénix. Il s'assit entre Ginny et Ron qui portaient la tenue rouge, en tant que remplaçants. Le ciel était gris, il faisait froid mais la pluie semblait épargner la partie cette fois. Les Crivey voletaient autour du terrain. Harry surveillait la petite Andrews. Elle paraissait s'être reprise, mais il avait quand même demandé à Ginny de se tenir prête à la remplacer in extremis. Il se demandait pourquoi il mettait plus d'importance dans ce match entre remplaçants que dans celui qu'il avait disputé la semaine précédente…

Turpin était vraiment nul comme capitaine !... et pire comme gardien ! Les Sphinx avait une bonne équipe de remplaçants. La plupart avaient déjà disputé des matches. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour perdre ses moyens de cette manière ! Heureusement, les Poursuiveurs des Phénix étaient excellents. Et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Le score était plus que serré. Ce serait aux Attrapeurs de départager les équipes…

Harry entendait les commentaires de Ron à coté de lui. Ils n'étaient pas dépourvus de sens tactique. Peut_-_être apprécierait_-_il de se voir confier l'entraînement de l'équipe seconde… Il avait fait du bon travail avec les Poufsouffle l'année précédente. Et il avait vraiment fait des efforts avec Montague…

Harry ne voulait surtout pas regarder Hermione qui lui lançait depuis le repas de midi de longs regards interrogateurs, ni surtout donner l'occasion à Ginny de lui poser des questions sur Ellen.

Ellen qui était assise à l'extrémité du banc, par_-_delà Neville et Luna, juste devant Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier essayait d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de satisfaction lorsque McGregor chassait l'empressement du Gryffondor d'un geste de la main, comme s'il se fût agi du bourdonnement d'une mouche.

…

Harry revint au match. Les Phénix paraissaient désorganisés. Il avait bien dit que Turpin était nul comme capitaine. Et il gâchait tout son travail de gardien. Les supporters des Sphinx agitaient des foulards bleus à chaque but marqué par leur équipe. Et depuis un moment c'était une marée bleue qui flottait dans la tribune face à celle des Phénix. Il fallait absolument qu'il parlât à McGonagall. Après une telle prestation, elle ne pourrait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Ron se pencha vers l'oreille de son capitaine.

_-_Même moi j'étais meilleur pour mon premier match, fit_-_il sur un ton dégoûté. Regarde_-_le ! Il est complètement perdu… pas l'étoffe d'un capitaine, ce gars ! Il ne sait faire qu'une chose à la fois !

Harry reconnut que c'était là le problème du jeune Gryffondor.

_-_Si j'étais toi, Harry, continua Ron, pour le prochain match je nommerais un capitaine en second qui fera son boulot, puisque McGo tient à ce que ce soit un Gryffondor le capitaine.

Harry allait lui répondre qu'il le choisirait lui_-_même puisqu'il serait chargé d'entraîner l'équipe des remplaçants, lorsqu'il fit un bond. Il était là. Il flottait juste devant la tribune des Professeurs. Comment personne ne l'avait_-_il vu encore ? Il ragea et tapa du pied. C'était le moment de plonger ! Le score était encore favorable. Si Andrews attrapait le Vif, ils pouvaient encore gagner.

Hermione le ramena de la manche sur le banc.

_-_Laisse_-_les se débrouiller… dit_-_elle. Tu ne peux pas jouer à leur place, n'est_-_ce pas… Alors assieds_-_toi, calme_-_toi, et profite du spectacle.

…

Le sourire goguenard de McGregor le décida à obtempérer. Heureusement, Andrews aperçut enfin le Vif. Elle se précipita, son adversaire à sa suite. Harry crispait les poings sur ses genoux. Il faisait le décompte du score en même temps que le commentateur. Il espérait que la petite Jo n'avait pas perdu le fil du match. Elle filait comme le vent. L'autre la talonnait de peu. Les séances d'entraînement à deux avaient payé. Elle s'en sortait bien. La pression du matin n'existait plus. Sauf pour Harry. Cinquante. Elle se rapprochait imperceptiblement. Quarante. Le Vif plongea brusquement. Trente points de marge en comptant les cent cinquante que valaient la capture du Vif. L'Attrapeur Sphinx passa devant Andrews. Vingt points. C'était une feinte, le Vif avait changé de direction. Plus que dix points. C'était le silence dans la tribune des Phénix. Les Sphinx avaient cessé d'agiter leurs couleurs. Harry maudit Turpin, Miles, Barrett et Pritchard, incapables de marquer un but quand il le fallait. Un dernier point des Sphinx… Même la capture du Vif ne les sauverait plus. Ils allaient passer en décompte négatif. Il cacha ses yeux dans ses mains. Il n'entendait plus rien que le sang dans ses oreilles. Il détestait se trouver dans les tribunes. C'était plus éprouvant que de se trouver sur son balai au cœur du match… Au moins, là_-_haut avait_-_il l'impression qu'il pouvait encore maîtriser quelque chose… Une clameur retentit. A côté de lui, Ron et Ginny sautaient sur place en hurlant. Au moins, Andrews avait attrapé le Vif… L'honneur était sauf.

Harry fit rasseoir Ron.

_-_Le score ? cria_-_t_-_il pour couvrir le tumulte.

_-_Hein ? fit Ron, radieux.

_-_LE SCORE !

_-_EGALITE ! hurla Ginny. Ça va se jouer aux fautes sifflées…

…

En effet, Madame Bibine faisait venir les capitaines au centre du terrain. Elle sortit sa baguette et deux bouliers apparurent, l'un bleu, l'autre rouge. Ils flottèrent devant elle, le temps qu'elle comptât le nombre de fautes enregistrées pour chacune des deux équipes. Les bouliers disparurent et Madame Bibine montra le camp des Phénix.

Une nouvelle vague de hurlements de joie secoua la tribune rouge. Harry souffla de soulagement.

_-_Allons les féliciter ! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_On a surtout eu de la chance, dit Harry.

_-_C'est le résultat qui compte non ? fit Ron.

Il entraîna Hermione qui se serait bien passée de visiter les vestiaires de Quidditch. Neville et Luna les suivirent. Dean tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_Bravo Harry ! l'attrapeuse, bien ! Elle m'a fait penser à Ginny, il y a deux ans, quand tu t'es fait… Heu… Bien, l'Attrapeuse !

Dean se hâta de se soustraire au regard noir du capitaine des Phénix. Il appela Seamus, qui demandait à McGregor si elle comptait descendre tout de suite…

_-_J'attends que les crétins aient fait place nette… répondit_-_elle sans le regarder.

Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil passaient justement sur le gradin supérieur, en compagnie d'autres filles de Septième Année. Elles gloussèrent et ricanèrent toutes. Seamus fronça les sourcils.

_-_C'est pour moi que tu dis ça, McGregor ?

_-_Pourquoi ? Tu te sens concerné ? demanda Lavande avant de partir d'un éclat de rire.

_-_Pas du tout ! répondit Seamus, la tête haute.

Et il se dépêcha de gagner l'escalier.

Harry le suivit des yeux un moment, partagé entre le rire et la compassion pour son ami. Puis il se leva lui aussi. Il était temps d'aller tempérer l'euphorie de la victoire chez ses joueurs.

_-_Joli match, Potter… Félicitations…

Harry chercha la moquerie dans le ton d'Ellie McGregor, devant lui, appuyée à la balustrade.

_-_C'est d'usage, non ? reprit_-_elle comme il se taisait. Quand une équipe gagne on félicite l'entraîneur. Quand elle perd, on le vire…

_-_On a eu beaucoup de chance… répondit Harry, la gorge sèche.

Elle sourit et passa son chemin. Il se traita d'imbécile et courut derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il avait son nom sur les lèvres lorsque le Professeur McGonagall appela le jeune homme. Madame Bibine la suivait son balai à la main et son sifflet autour du cou.

_-_Potter ! s'exclama encore McGonagall. Vous ne féliciterez pas vos joueurs de ma part ! C'était un match…

_-_Plein de suspens ! se mit à rire Madame Bibine. Très plaisant à arbitrer. Un peu désordonné sur la fin, mais ce sont des novices, il ne faut pas l'oublier… Encore un ou deux matches et vos Phénix feront des étincelles…

Elle éclata de rire. McGonagall pinça les lèvres. Harry se garda bien d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

_-_Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas vu le même match, Amelia ! grimaça le Professeur McGonagall.

_-_C'est sûrement une question de point de vue, Minerva, répondit Madame Bibine toujours riant.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent en discutant de cette différence de _point de vue_. Harry resta seul. McGregor avait disparu de l'horizon immédiat. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et entra chez les garçons.

A l'air sévère de leur capitaine, ils surent qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi pavoiser. Ils en avaient conscience d'ailleurs. Ils jetèrent des regards inquiets vers Ronald Weasley qui se débarrassait lui aussi de sa robe rouge. Avant qu'Harry eût pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'avança.

_-_Heu… ça va, Harry… Je leur ai déjà dit qu'ils étaient nuls… et qu'ils n'auraient pas autant de chance la prochaine fois…

_-_La prochaine fois, c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui viendra elle_-_même vous dire ce qu'elle pense d'un match pareil ! gronda Harry.

Il mit dehors les joueurs pour demander à Ron d'être leur entraîneur. Ils décidèrent du prochain découpage du temps du prochain entraînement. Enfin, Ron, tout heureux, sortit rejoindre Ginny et Hermione à l'extérieur. Harry songea qu'il devrait aller trouver Andrews pour la féliciter. Ensuite, ils rentreraient au Château tous ensembles.

Rogue avait_-_il déjà fait appeler Malefoy ? Cette histoire le rongeait. Il lui tardait que la tempête éclatât, même si elle devait avoir des conséquences dont il n'avait pas idée.

Harry sortit dans le hall. Ron était là avec Hermione, bien entendu. Ainsi que Ginny et McGregor. Andrews l'attendait également. Il lui sourit et la félicita. Il lui ferait ses remarques lors du prochain entraînement, en privé. Le visage de la jeune fille s'épanouit et elle fila, accompagnée des autres joueurs qui l'entraînèrent avec eux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

_-_Pourquoi n'avons_-_nous pas entendu hurler que tu allais les virer de l'équipe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Laissons_-_leur savourer la victoire…

Il leur montra la porte et ils sortirent dans le froid de la fin d'après midi.

…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall, les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue descendaient le Grand Escalier du même pas morne. Les jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer brusquement. Le Professeur Rogue ne les regarda pas lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

_-_McGregor, trouvez Malefoy, dit_-_il simplement, et envoyez_-_le dans mon bureau, je vous prie.

_-_Oui, Monsieur ! répondit McGregor.

Ses yeux brillaient. Elle s'élança vers le couloir des cachots. La porte qui conduisait aux galeries des jardins s'ouvrit à ce moment. Malefoy et sa suite entra à son tour. Il sourit en voyant le groupe des Gryffondor arrêtés au milieu de l'entrée.

_-_Voici le capitaine victorieux, mes amis… dit_-_il à haute voix.

McGregor revint sur ses pas.

_-_Quelle équipe, Potter ! C'est cela que tu comptes opposer à mes Salamandres ? Tu ne manques pas d'audace…

Harry ne pouvait répondre. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. S'il parlait, la hargne qu'il ressentait lui ferait dire des paroles malheureuses.

_-_Hé Malefoy !

Harry soupira. McGregor détournait à temps l'attention du Serpentard.

_-_Oh ! fit ce dernier. Voyez qui arrive à la rescousse… Le grand et courageux capitaine Potter qui se cache derrière les jupons de ses petites amies…

Il éclata d'un rire froid. Ses camarades ricanèrent.

_-_Malefoy ! l'interrompit à nouveau McGregor.

L'éclat dans les yeux de la jeune fille se fit plus dur. Son sourire plus distant. Elle leva le ton.

_-_Le Professeur Rogue t'attend dans son bureau. Immédiatement.

Les élèves qui passaient par le Hall se tournèrent vers le Préfet de Serpentard. Les camarades de celui_-_ci cessèrent de rire. Lui_-_même pâlit. Il redressa la tête et traversa le Hall, ignorant McGregor et son sourire caustique.

_-_Je ne t'accompagne pas, clama_-_t_-_elle quand il entra dans le couloir. Tu connais le chemin, je crois…

…

Harry secoua la tête. Ellie revint vers les Gryffondor tandis que les Serpentard se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers tout en présumant des raisons de cette convocation pour le moins inattendue.

_-_Je vais attendre son retour dans notre salle commune, chuchota_-_t_-_elle, surexcitée. Je vous raconterai…

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Il sut qu'elle attendait un mot de lui, quel qu'il fût. Il se tut. Elle repartit vers les quartiers de sa Maison sur un dernier regard de défi.

Ron souffla comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration depuis qu'ils avaient vu descendre les professeurs.

_-_On va attendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

_-_J'aimerai être une mouche pour assister à l'entrevue de Rogue et Malefoy, murmura Ginny.

_-_Hélas, soupira Hermione. Nous ne le sommes pas et aucune oreille à rallonge ne nous serait d'aucune utilité dans le bureau de Rogue…

_-_Et par la cheminée ? chuchota Ron. Comme McGregor l'a montré à Harry…

_-_Voyons Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Et puis c'est trop dangereux !

_-_Moi, j'ai un moyen… fit Harry.

Les filles retinrent leur souffle.

_-_Je croyais que tu avais donné ta cape à Remus ? souffla Ron.

_-_Pas celui_-_là, Ron ! gronda Hermione.

Elle interrogea Harry : Chez les Gryffondor ?

Ginny était déjà aux escaliers. Harry l'arrêta. Il montra le couloir qui menait vers le bureau de Rogue à ses amis.

_-_On n'a pas le temps de monter, Malefoy doit déjà être chez Rogue.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à une salle de classe. C'était celle où McGregor s'était réfugiée après que Rogue lui eût appris la mort de son frère. Le lieu serait propice, songea Harry amèrement. Il laissa à Hermione le soin de fermer la porte à clé. Ron avait l'air inquiet. Il voulut le rassurer d'un sourire mais ne put lui offrir qu'une grimace. Ginny prit les mains d'Harry et les serra.

_-_J'ai fait ça des tas de fois ! leur dit_-_il avec moins de désinvolture qu'il ne le voulait.

Il leur fit quelques recommandations encore, puis retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le pupitre où il était assis. Il posa son front sur ses bras croisés et se mit en transe.

…

Hermione était restée près de la porte, sa baguette à la main. Ginny était dans les bras de Ron et se rongeait les ongles. Et lui, il paraissait dormir sur son bureau. Il sortit dans le couloir, fermant son esprit à toutes ces sensations violentes qui le frappèrent. Le bureau de Rogue n'était pas loin, il y arriva sans encombre. Et il entra.

…

C'était comme lors de ses exercices. Rogue était en bas et lui en haut.

Malefoy était debout devant le bureau. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

_-_Qui l'a tué ?

Il y avait autant de douleur que de crainte dans la voix de Drago Malefoy.

_-_Il semblerait…

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge.

_-_Il semblerait qu'Alastor Maugrey l'ait surpris dans le manoir de votre famille, Drago…

_-_Alors ce vieux putois a fini par l'avoir…

Et devant le silence du Professeur, il ajouta, dur et hargneux :

_-_J'espère qu'il lui aura fait payer chèrement sa vie…

_-_Il est mort aussi, dit Rogue d'une voix éteinte.

Harry sentit la joie dans le cœur du jeune homme. Son œil d'acier s'alluma d'une lueur malsaine. Etait_-_ce parce qu'il croyait que Rogue regrettait le vieil auror, ou bien parce que l'honneur de son père était sauf… ?

_-_Drago… reprit Rogue. J'ignore encore quand auront lieu les obsèques de votre père. Vous serez autorisé à vous y rendre, bien entendu, mais…

_-_Mais… ? Monsieur ? Vous voudriez me voir renoncer à rendre mes derniers hommages à mon père ?

_-_Dans votre intérêt, Drago, je vous suggère de ne pas rester trop longtemps absent de Poudlard…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux s'étrécirent.

_-_Dans mon intérêt, Monsieur ? Mais que mon intérêt ne vous soucie plus… Mon père est mort, votre serment caduc… votre dette est éteinte.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête.

_-_Une promesse, Drago, ne s'éteint qu'avec celui qui l'a faite, à moins que l'objet de ce serment ne disparaisse avant.

_-_Ne vous donnez pas tant de mal, répondit le Serpentard avec une rage mal contenue. Je sais ce que vaut votre parole. Père n'a fait qu'une erreur dans sa vie, celle de vous faire confiance !

Rogue se leva brusquement. Malefoy ne recula pas devant lui. Au contraire, il avança devant le bureau.

_-_Comment pouvait_-_il ignorer ce que vous étiez ? Il me disait que votre haine contre Potter l'emporterait toujours sur le reste ! Il avait tort ! Comment a_-_t_-_il pu se tromper sur vous à ce point ?

_-_Nous étions des amis, Drago… et vous ne pouvez comprendre… Vous ne savez pas tout… ni de lui, ni de moi… ni de celui que vous appelez votre Maître. Savez_-_vous de quoi il est capable ? Avec lui vous n'aurez pas droit à l'erreur. Votre père ne l'a pas eu. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est mort…

_-_PERE A ETE TUE PAR CE VIEUX FOU DE MAUGREY ! hurla Drago. PARCE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ TRAHI ! VOUS VOUS ETES SERVI DE LUI, QUE VOUS APPELEZ VOTRE AMI !

_-_Tout comme il se servait de moi ! Et oui, nous étions amis ! Quoi que vous croyiez ! Quoi que vous pensiez ! Nous étions chacun fidèle à notre amitié… à notre manière sans doute… C'était une amitié dont nous connaissions chacun les limites. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'on peut attendre d'une amitié née dans le sang. Ce qui nous liait, Drago, c'était la mort et la haine. Est_-_ce cela que vous voulez ? Le sang, la mort et la haine ?

Drago fit une moue écoeurée.

_-_Non ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Ce que je veux, c'est la place qui me revient. Et n'avoir à la disputer à personne. Et surtout pas à des demi sorciers de quelque sorte que ce soit. Nous avons des pouvoirs qui mettraient le monde à nos pieds. On nous interdit de nous en servir. On nous brime, on nous spolie. Pour des êtres qu'il serait si facile d'éliminer d'un seul geste de la main.

_-_Et quand vous aurez éliminé tous ceux qui vous gênent, Drago, que vous restera_-_t_-_il ? Quand vous serez lassé d'avoir à vous courber jusqu'à l'ourlet d'une robe pour obtenir la permission de vous asseoir à la place que vous convoitez, que croyez_-_vous qu'il arrivera ? Que croyez_-_vous que votre Maître vous accordera quand lui_-_même aura ce qu'il désire ? A quelle récompense pensez_-_vous avoir accès ? Au droit de vous entendre appeler _mon cher ami Drago Malefoy_ ?

Drago frémit. Il luttait contre la folle envie de saisir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le professeur. Pour assouvir cette colère et cette violence qui l'habitaient tout entier.

_-_Et vous ? cracha_-_t_-_il. Quelle récompense avez_-_vous obtenue de ce vieux débile de Dumbledore pour avoir trahi votre parole ? Le droit de vous morfondre et gâcher vos talents dans ces cachots sordides ? Il vous refuse même ce à quoi vous accorder le plus d'importance : le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Voyez toute la confiance qu'il vous accorde.

Rogue s'agita. Malefoy sourit avec malveillance. Il savait toujours où frapper, songea Harry.

_-_Sachez que j'ai trouvé ici plus de confiance que je ne croyais qu'il en existait au monde. Et que savez_-_vous de ce à quoi j'accorde le plus d'importance ?

_-_Père m'a souvent raconté comment, et avec quel zèle, vous et lui serviez le Maître. Vous étiez un maître en Magie Noire. Personne ne vous égalait, à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous la pratiquiez chaque jour qui se levait. Vous ne viviez que pour apprendre et découvrir de nouveaux sortilèges. Et vous en servir. Dumbledore a asservi votre baguette. Il vous a muselé. Cela ne m'arrivera pas. Je m'agenouillerai peut_-_être devant un Maître, mais c'est peu cher payé pour obtenir ce que je désire. Tout ce que je désire. Je réussirais comme Père. Mieux que Père !

_-_Mais par tous les maléfices de Morgane, Drago ! cria Rogue. Que croyez_-_vous qu'il soit arrivé à votre père ? Il est mort ! Il est mort ! Voulez_-_vous finir ainsi que lui, en fuite et abandonné de tous ?

Un instant saisi par la colère inhabituelle du Directeur de Serpentard, Malefoy se reprit :

_-_Père était un homme estimé, et c'est votre faute s'il devait se cacher des Aurors du Ministère… Il y avait d'ailleurs encore de très nombreux amis…

_-_Nous verrons combien se presseront autour de son cercueil… dit simplement Rogue.

Il se rassit, étrangement calme soudain.

_-_Je vous le répète, Drago, ne tardez pas à rentrer à Poudlard. Quand vous serez dehors, je ne pourrais rien pour vous… Vous transmettrez à votre mère mes plus sincères condoléances.

Malefoy renifla avec dédain.

_-_Je vous remercie, Monsieur, mais je veille sur moi_-_même avec grand intérêt… Quant à ma mère, je ne doute pas que vos condoléances lui seront d'un grand réconfort…

Malefoy tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte. Rogue ne le retint pas. Il resta à son bureau sans un geste, sans un mot, durant quelques longues minutes. Puis il prit sa plume et un parchemin. Harry s'approcha de lui. Il le vit écrire.

« Très chère Narcissa,

Je vous assure par la présente de mon plus profond soutien. Je sais que le deuil n'est malheureusement que le terme d'une longue suite de tourments dont vous êtes victime depuis quelques temps. Si je puis faire quelque chose pour vous être utile, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi. Je vous apporterai toute l'aide et le crédit dont je peux disposer. Je le ferai, non seulement en mémoire de Lucius, mais parce que je reste votre dévoué

Severus Rogue. »

Il sécha l'encre, plia la lettre, la cacheta et la déposa au coin de son bureau. Puis il prit une pile de copies et se mit à corriger les devoirs.

…

Harry se retrouva dans le couloir. Ses amis l'attendaient. Il savait leur anxiété et leur désir de savoir. Il prit pourtant le chemin de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Il suivit Malefoy à la trace. Sa colère imprégnait l'atmosphère des couloirs sombres. Une colère sans nom à laquelle se mêlait peu à peu une sensation étrange. Ce n'était pas de la douleur. Ce n'était pas de la peine. C'était froid. Ça faisait mal. C'était un étau qui serrait le cœur. Mais il n'y avait pas de cris, pas de sanglots, pas de mots. Puis l'étreinte se desserra et il ne resta que la colère.

Harry rejoignit Drago devant le Mur de Serpentard. Le jeune homme reprenait son souffle et se recomposait un visage.

_-Ab irato_, dit_-_il sur un ton ferme.

Le mur s'ouvrit. Malefoy pénétra dans la salle tendue de vert. Harry retrouva l'ambiance glauque que les torches aux murs donnaient à la pièce. Il chercha McGregor. Elle était au milieu de ses amis, face au groupe des camarades de Malefoy.

Bulstrode se précipita vers Drago. Il la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ?

La salle entière se retourna vers l'entrée. Théodore Nott se tenait devant le mur de pierres sombres.

_-_Tu es resté longtemps dans son bureau, reprit_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ?

La colère. Et l'irritation contre Nott. Cette envie de crier au monde que son Père avait supprimé cette punaise de Maugrey. Et le désir de leur cacher sa mort, à tous.

Et McGregor, attentive, qui savourait à l'avance chaque seconde de cet affrontement inattendu.

Théodore Nott avança vers Malefoy. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Malefoy se détourna brutalement. Il regarda tout le monde de haut et laissa tomber.

_-_Mon père a servi le Maître une dernière fois. Il a éliminé cette épine qu'était Maugrey Fol_-_Œil.

Des murmures d'admiration parcoururent le groupe de ses partisans.

_-_Il a été arrêté ? demanda Goyle en tremblant.

Nott haussa les épaules. Il secoua la tête.

_-_Il est mort, cracha_-_t_-_il dépité. Aussi mort que mon père ou celui de Crabbe. Servi le Maître, dis_-_tu, Malefoy ? Il essayait de sauver sa peau plutôt…

Drago blêmit.

_-_Tu t'égares, Théodore, grinça_-_t_-_il. Tes propos dépassent ta pensée sans doute. N'oublie pas dans quel camp tu es.

Il tourna la tête vers McGregor. Elle soutint son regard. Pourvu qu'elle se tût. Pourvu que la raison l'emportât pour une fois.

Malefoy revint à Nott, puis à chacun de ses camarades. Bulstrode s'avança encore une fois vers lui. Le bouleversement donnait à son visage une laideur maussade qui ne lui seyait guère. Malefoy lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait au dortoir. Il se retourna avant de mettre le pied sur la première marche et s'adressa à Nott sur un ton sévère.

_-_Tu n'as pas porté le deuil de ton père, Théodore. C'est ton droit. Je te prierai cependant de ne pas troubler le mien.

Il disparut dans les dortoirs. Nott fit alors face à ceux qui restaient, prêt à provoquer l'affrontement que Drago lui refusait. Mais aucun des partisans de Malefoy n'avaient envie de se mesurer à lui. Et surtout pas Crabbe ni Goyle dont les pensées s'enchevêtraient.

Nott se retira près de la cheminée où ronflait un feu dispensateur de chaleur et de lumière. Il mit la main dans sa poche et en ressortit dans son poing l'avis de recherche de Lucius Malefoy. Il le regarda longuement tourner et retourner sa morgue sur le parchemin.

_-_Je t'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas exercer ta vengeance…

Nott ne releva pas la tête vers McGregor qui s'était approchée.

Elle chuchota encore.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

Nott fit tomber l'avis de recherche dans le feu. Il observa le visage de Lucius se tordre et se tordre encore dans les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût à tout jamais. Il leva enfin les yeux vers McGregor.

_-_Rappeler chaque jour qui se lève à mon ami Drago Malefoy que son père n'est plus là. Il n'a pas fini de porter son deuil…

_-_Il le portera comme un étendard, répondit McGregor, dubitative.

_-_Il essaiera, admit Nott. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire de son père un héros. En cela, tu peux me faire confiance, McGregor.

Il jeta un œil vers les compagnons de Malefoy.

_-_ Regarde_-_les donc, fit_-_il avec mépris. Quels imbéciles ! Ils sont prêts à gober n'importe quoi qui viendrait de Malefoy. Comment peut_-_on croire qu'on va faire changer le monde avec de tels imbéciles ! Il n'y a que les pauvres d'esprit qui croient qu'en s'entourant de plus bêtes qu'eux ils deviennent plus intelligents !

Il revint vers le feu et appuya ses mains au linteau de la cheminée.

_-_C'est dommage, McGregor, soupira_-_t_-_il. A tous les deux, nous aurions pu damer le pion à chacun des deux camps qui s'affrontent ici et à l'extérieur.

_-_C'est une proposition ? demanda McGregor dans un sourire.

_-_Ça t'intéresse ?

McGregor éclata de rire, insouciante des regards inquiets de ses amis et de ceux courroucés des partisans de Malefoy.

_-_Je suis vraiment flattée, Nott… vraiment très flattée, mais non, merci.

_-_Tant pis, répondit simplement Nott.

_-_Pour qui ? s'amusa McGregor.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

_-_L'avenir seul nous le dira, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Elle se rapprocha et baissa un peu plus la voix :

_-_J'ai une proposition à te faire, moi aussi, dit_-_elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

_-_Si tu venais avec nous, tu ne serais plus seul…

Il laissa s'installer le silence. Puis il s'éloigna de la chaleur de l'âtre.

_-_J'ai toujours été seul, McGregor. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de changer.

Il quitta la cheminée pour se diriger vers son dortoir. L'un des camarades de Malefoy l'arrêta à mi chemin, d'un geste vif du poing sur l'épaule. Du menton, il désignait McGregor.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous vous racontiez ?

Ellie fit un petit signe de la main au garçon. Nott prit un air hautain. Il repoussa la main sur son épaule.

_-_J'ignorais que seul Malefoy avait le droit d'échanger des insultes avec elle !

Il poussa son camarade pour se dégager le chemin et descendit lentement les escaliers. Harry savait qu'il tenait sa baguette dans sa poche et qu'il regardait dans son dos du coin de l'œil.

McGregor retourna à sa place. Elle porta son attention sur les amis de Malefoy. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, légèrement effarés. Goyle et Crabbe se taisaient.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. C'en était étouffant. Il fallait absolument quitter cet endroit malsain. Comment faisait_-_elle pour vivre chaque jour cela ? Il y a longtemps qu'il serait devenu fou. Il refit le chemin à l'envers jusqu'à la classe. Hermione était toujours aux aguets à la porte. Ron et Ginny s'étaient installés chacun d'un côté de son corps inerte. Il rompit la transe.

Sa tête était lourde. Le malaise qui l'avait saisi dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ne le quittait pas. Aucun de ses amis n'osait l'interroger le premier.

_-_Alors ? se décida enfin Ginny. Ça a duré longtemps… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Harry frotta son front et ses yeux de ses paumes. Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Hermione s'approcha lentement.

_-_Comment Drago a_-_t_-_il réagi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Il est persuadé que son père est mort en héros… murmura Harry. C'est du moins ce qu'il va tenter de faire croire à ses camarades… à défaut d'en être réellement convaincu lui_-_même.

_-_Et Rogue ? voulut savoir Ron. Il va s'obstiner à le protéger encore ?

_-_Je ne crois pas que la mort de Lucius Malefoy change quoi que ce soit pour lui, répliqua Hermione. Une promesse est une promesse. Seule la mort de Rogue ou de Drago pourrait l'annuler.

_-_Oui, mais…

_-_Elle a raison ! coupa sombrement Harry. Mais je peux vous assurer que Drago ne va pas lui faciliter la tâche… La loyauté de Rogue n'a pas fini d'être mise à l'épreuve, si vous voulez mon avis…

Il ricana.

_-_Et il n'a pas fini de pourrir la vie de ses élèves pour se venger de la complexité de la sienne… Ne vous attendez pas à des résultats mirobolants en Potion cette année…

_-_Tu es injuste, Harry, soupira Hermione.

_-_Non, c'est Rogue qui est injuste ! riposta Ron.

_-_Arrêtez_-_vous deux ! s'exclama Ginny. Ensuite, pressa_-_t_-_elle Harry. Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

_-_Ensuite Drago est retourné chez les Serpentard…

_-_Et alors ? insista Ginny.

_-_Alors ? Je vous l'ai dit ! il veut faire croire que son père est mort en héros ! s'impatienta Harry. Le reste, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à McGregor.

Il se leva.

_-_Moi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et mit la main sur la poignée. Hermione leva sa baguette.

_-_Attends… commença_-_t_-_elle en s'apprêtant à annuler le sort qui bloquait la porte.

Elle baissa le bras sans terminer son geste ni sa phrase. Harry était déjà dehors. Les trois amis se regardèrent en silence.

_-_Ça va lui passer… fit Ron sur un ton qui trahissait une angoisse profonde.

Hermione posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_C'est un mauvais moment à passer, dit_-_elle. Il surmontera cette crise comme il a surmonté les autres.

_-_Ouais ! fit Ginny, dubitative. Ça fait quand même beaucoup en peu de temps, vous ne trouvez pas… J'ai peur qu'il arrive un moment où ce sera trop…

Ron serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui. Les jeunes filles échangèrent un nouveau regard mais aucune des deux n'osa préciser le fond de leur pensée.

…

_-_Bonsoir, Sire Harry…

Dame Agnes traversa le mur contre lequel était appuyé le banc où Harry avait cherché la solitude.

_-_Bonsoir Dame Agnes… répondit Harry du bout des lèvres. Vous aviez déserté les jardins…

Le sourire de la Dame Grise le fit légèrement rougir.

_-_Est_-_ce un reproche ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Non, se hâta de s'excuser Harry. C'est que ces jardins sans votre présence, ne sont plus tout à fait aussi accueillants…

Elle eut un petit rire, léger et moqueur.

_-_Je sais que vous y êtes venu plusieurs fois en vain, il est vrai, reprit_-_elle. Mais je sais aussi que ma compagnie n'est pas réellement celle que vous recherchez. Je ne suis qu'un pis aller…

_-_Non ! s'indigna Harry. Vous me manquiez, vous et votre façon de voir les choses si…différente.

Le fantôme soupira.

_-_J'ai été fort occupée ces derniers temps, savez_-_vous…

_-_par le Conseil des Fantômes ? risqua Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_Hélas…

Elle plongea son regard transparent dans celui d'Harry.

_-_Etes_-_vous sérieux, vous et vos camarades ? demanda_-_t_-_elle brusquement. Je vous le dis tout net, Harry. Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis venue chercher votre compagnie. Sir Nicholas est en grand émoi. Il ne sait que faire. Il n'ose en parler au Conseil car votre amie Hermione lui a fait jurer le secret. J'ai réussi, par quelques ruses, à lui faire avouer ce qui lui cause tant d'alarme.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce qui l'alarme ? voulut savoir Harry. D'avoir à nous accompagner dans les souterrains, ou de devoir se mêler des affaires des vivants ?

_-_Les deux sans doute…

_-_Et vous, qu'est_-_ce qui vous inquiète, Madame ? Vous ne cessez de me répéter que le danger est tout autour de nous et que les morts ont enfin décidé de se mêler de l'affaire qui nous préoccupe… Pourquoi avez_-_vous pris la peine de venir me trouver pour me demander si nous étions sérieux ? Sir Nicholas ne vous a_-_t_-_il pas répété les arguments d'Hermione ?

_-_Je voulais m'assurer que vous savez parfaitement à quoi vous vous exposez…

_-_Hermione le sait, et je lui fais confiance. Si elle dit que nous pouvons défendre Poudlard, nous le pouvons. Et je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir que nous le _devons_…

_-_Mais êtes_-_vous prêts à faire ce qu'il faut pour cela ?

_-_Il faut croire que oui, puisque nous sommes décidés…

La Dame grise se tut. Son regard ne quittait pas celui d'Harry.

_-_Vous attendez de moi que j'encourage Sir Nicholas à vous servir de guide ?

_-_Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu vous trouver pour vous parler de nos projets, Madame.

Dame Agnes se plongea dans la contemplation du ciel par_-_dessus les toits d'ardoise. Harry se demandait comment un être irréel pouvait libérer tant de présence malgré son silence.

_-_Après tout, dit_-_elle enfin. La nuit de Samain n'est_-_elle pas le seul moment où les morts ont le droit de se manifester aux vivants ?

Elle pencha la tête vers Harry et lui sourit :

_-_Voici l'occasion, Sire Harry, de prouver que votre titre n'est pas usurpé…

_-_Ce titre, Madame, c'est vous qui me l'avez donné, rappela Harry. Mais je ferai de mon mieux, et mes amis aussi j'en suis sûr… Et vous que ferez_-_vous pour protéger Poudlard la prochaine nuit d'Halloween ?

_-_Nous ? Nous ne pourrons qu'attendre que le jour se lève…

Elle se leva et flotta devant Harry qui ne songea pas à se lever aussi, tant il fut saisit par l'air grave de la Dame. Elle le regardait mais ne paraissait pas le voir.

_-_ A la prochaine nuit de Samain, nous entrerons dans le mois des ombres et des chagrins… A la prochaine nuit de Samain, nous saurons si le mois noir ne durera que son dû, afin que tous les deuils soient consommés et que renaissent la promesse des fleurs et des fruits… Ou si le monde plongera dans une nuit sans fin, sans l'espoir du regain, prisonnier de l'obscur et des regrets.

Elle avança sa main de brume et ses doigts touchèrent la joue d'Harry, en une caresse de frimas.

_-_ A la prochaine nuit de Samain, Sire Harry, nous attendrons l'aube nouvelle comme jamais nous ne l'avons attendue de notre vivant.

* * *

RAR du chapitre 124 comme promis ! 

**_popoyo2706_****_ : J'avoue que je suis impressionné par ta cadence de postage_** (c'est plus facile quand la fic est déjà écrite en partie) **_Que ce soit les secrets d'hermione 1 ou 2, tes fics semblent imprégnés de suspense et on est ainsi tenu en haleine. Est-ce que ce serait le cas si tu nous avais tout livré sur un plateau en une seule fois ? Je ne le pense pas, car ce postage au fur et à mesure te permet de marquer les temps forts, et de nous rendre ta fiction plus vivante. _**C'est l'héritage de mes lectures d'enfance nourries des plus grands feuilletonistes du 19° et début du 20°… **_J'aime bien ton style d'écriture : tu arrives à retranscrire parfaitement l'ambiance et on s'attache facilement aux différents personnages de ton récit._** C'est peut-être parce que j'y suis moi-même très attachée –trop ? **_En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, seul la dernière boutade de Ellie McGregor m'interpelle : elle annonce à Hermione que son droit à participer à la réunion secrête n'a pas été discuté après que cette dernière lui affirme qu'elle fait officiellement parti de "l'ordre", indiquant par la même occasion qu'elle est entrée grâce au prétendu "chef" harry. Mais pourquoi l'annonce-t-elle de cette manière? Je pensais qu'elle aurait plutôt pris à parti Ginny ou bien tout le monde en même temps?_** En fait, son air triomphal du début, ainsi que sa seule présence, se passent de commentaires… Et sa boutade à Hermione, c'est uniquement parce que c'est elle qui lui fait remarquer à Ellie qu'elle fait partie du cercle… Hermione a été aussi la première à dire que Harry devrait décider… Donc il est normal qu'Ellie lui renvoie ses doutes au visage. Car Ellie sait parfaitement qu'Hermione ne parlait pas seulement du fait qe McGregor appartient à la Maison de Serpentard, ou ne fait pas partie du cercle original des intimes… et si elle ajoute qu'elle n'a pas eu à disputer, c'est qu'elle veut lui dire qu'elle a plus d'espoir en l'avenir que la préfète en chef… Quant à Ginny, nul doute que les deux copines vont en parler en long en large et en travers quand elles seront seules…

**_Islandefuzzy_**merci de tes appréciations. **_J'ai l'impression,à propos d'Ellen,qu'elle n'aime pas obtenir les choses gratuitement...Ai-je tort?_** Non… Elle est très combative… Elle le dit elle-même, elle n'aime pas les victoires faciles..

**_meredith : wahouu ; je viens de lire presque 10 chapitres , et tout ca en une après midi ...eh bien ca secoue ! plutôt mouvementé la vie à poudlard.._** hahahaha ! ca l'a toujours été, non ? Pour Harry du moins ? **_Qu'hermione n'ai livré qu'un partie du secret de la protection de poudlard n'est finalement pas très étonnant . Le titre de la fic est tout de même "les secrets d'hermione" _**Oui mais bon le titre, c'est parce qu'il en fallait un et que j'ai pas été fichue de trouver mieux… E**_llie est de plus en plus présente dans la vie d'Harry_** C'est ce qu'elle souhait en tous cas… **_la mort de son frère n'a fait que renforcer sa fierté on dirait ..._** Sa détermination, je dirais plutôt… **_Sinon , ginny est agacante ! bouhh je la supporte pas._** Beuh ! elle a rien fait Ginny… que les laisser seuls pour qu'ils discutent… **_Par contre , le moment de la mort de Maugrey et de Malafoy dans la cabane hurlante n'est pas très clair je trouve ...mais après tout c'est normal ,puisque même harry avait du mal a savoir ce qui c'était réellement passé , tout est allé très vite…_** En clair, plusieurs sortilèges ont été lancés en même temps. Des expelliarmus. Harry lui a voulu lancer un bouclier grace à l'ancienne magie qui a altéré les sortilèges lancés par les autres. Ces autres étant Maugrey, Dumbledore et Rogue, des sorciers puissants. Lui-même a dégagé énormément de puissance magique. La violence des sortilèges a été décuplée. Malefoy et Harry ont été projetés en arrière (comme soufflés par une explosion) de même que Maugrey qui a reçu la baguette qui venait d'être arrachée de la main de Malefoy par un expelliarmus puissance 1000… Mais c'est vrai que Harry n'a pas conscience de ce qui est arrivé réellement. Ce qui ajoute à sa confusion et sa culpabilité. **_en fait , le prochain match de quiddich c'est qui contre qui ? car le dernier était assez spectaculaire. _**Celui-ci l'était moins. Mais Harry ne jouait pas, n'est-ce pas…

lyla **_: dit moi, pourquoi tu ne demande pas a fumseck de verser quelques larmes sur le sort de notre petit remus? je suis sur que ca lui ferais plaisir!_** Sans doute mais Fumseck ne pleure pas sur commande… Il faut qu'il en ait envie et que la situation s'y prête…

**_: c'est la meilleur fic que j'ai jamais lu tout simplement._** Merci… mais heu… ces six étoiles, c'est ton pseudo, ou tu ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse ?

**_Ayako : Euh il est pas logique Harry, il a peur que Nev bvafouille alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fai et que ce serait plus Ellie qui irait cafter... quoique elle ne ferait pas ça... _**Du moins c'est ce qu'il croit. Quant à Neville, c'est pas tant pour lui qu'il dit ça. C'est par rapport à Luna… elle est si étourdie Luna. **_En tout cas ce dernier à encore perdu une excuse pour se faire hair par Ellie, il va finir par se déclarer si ça continue!_** L'espoir fait vivre !  
**_J'ai hate de voir se que vont donner le heures de colles avec Sev... je sens qu'Harry risque de devenir fou avant la fin de la semaine avec toutes les insinuations que notre prof de potions préféré risque de faire ._** Hum… ce ne serait pas plutôt Rogue qui risque de finir chèvre avec ces deux là à surveiller ? **_En tout cas nous avons 1 élément de plus sur la psychologie Severussienne... il a l'impession d'avoir une faute trop lourde à porter et la rejette sur la baguette... le pb c'est que ça marche pas... se sent toujours aussi coupable...enfin..._** C'est toujours ce qui arrive… ça ne marche jamais de rejeter la faute sur un objet… Mon frère faisait ça quand il allait à l'école. S'il avait toujours des 0 en dictée, c'était à cause du stylo qui faisait des fautes… Mais bon, personne ne l'a jamais cru, et ma mère s'obstinait à lui faire faire des dictées tous les mercredis après midi… Il trouvait ça injuste… **_Sinon que ns prépare voldy à Halloween?_** Ha ! ha ! ben vous le saurez à Halloween…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Halala, je viens de lire 3 chapitres d'un coup ça fait du bien! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir reviewé les deux précédents, mais bon, j'étais pressée! Oui je sais, c'est honteux, lol!_** Ben pas tant que cela, j'ai bien renoncé à reviewer vos reviwes hier moi !  
**_la tension est de plus en plus palpable, on sent qu'un événement extrêmement important va bientôt se produire!_** C'est sûr ça va aller crescendo… **_Mais on ne s'y attendait pas si tôt! J'aurais pensé à une confrontation de cette importance plutôt pout la fin de l'année... Enfin, c'est sûrement une bataille importante, mais pas la Grande Bataille Finale! _**Qui te dis que la grande bataille sera pour la fin de l'année ?

**_cemeil_****_ : Et bien, Ellie ne perd pas de temps. Après la forêt, la chambre de malefoy et le conseil secret! Beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. _**Et c'est pas fini.  
**_Et voilà comment relancer la curiosité du lecteur... On ne connaît pas encore l'intégralité du "secret d'hermione". J'étais persuadée du contraire comme quoi..._** Ben oui, vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais vous donner toutes les réponses comme ça non ? **_Je sens que çà va être un Halloween mouvementé et je sens également que notre trio malgré leur décision ne sera pas à sa place._** Mais quelle est leur place ? c'est justement la question qui se pose…

**_Lyane_****_ : Ah! Je savais qu'Hermione avait caché autant de chose qu'elle n'en a fait découvrir! Et enfin McGregor est dans le cercle...Son esprit vif sera un véritable atout pour la défense de Poudlard. _**Surtout le fait qu'elle se trouve dans la fosse aux serpents… **_C'est bien beau cette volonté de protéger les "enfants" pour qu'ils aient une adolescence heureuse, mais je crois que c'est inutile. Ils ont bien trop conscience de ce qui se passe. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison de leur faire des cachoteries, je sais. _**Oui parce que le fait qu'ils aient une adolescence heureuse, c'est pas gagné… **_J'espère qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fera d'impair au sujet de la mort de Lucius et Maugrey. Rogue découperait Harry en petits morceaux s'il apprenait qu'il en a parlé. Mais je crois que tout le monde serait surpris si au moins Ron ne sortait pas un truc du genre "On fait moins le fier maintenant que ton père est mort" après l'annonce officelle. Tout le monde trouverait ça louche._** Mais-heu… pourquoi toujours Ron… ?

**_Alixe_****_ : Une sacrée journée pour Ellie, non ? Une discution avec son chéri qui lui offre des fleurs, une filature dans la foret interdite, des révélations sur l'Ordre, une fouille dans le dortoir de Malefoy, le Survivant qui l'invite à faire partie de son cercle restreint et la mort de Malefoy père ! Elle risque d'avoir du mal à s'endormir, la petite. _**Un peu plus que d'ordinaire, c'est vrai…  
**_Pour l'effet FireWisky, je te le cède volontiers, je sais que tu en feras bon usage..._** J'ai déjà l'idée en tête…

Chapitre 125 !

Alixe :

**_Ah ! mais c'est pas vrai. j'aivais l'impression queles deux tourtereaux se rapprochaient et vlan, ils se disputent à la fin !_** Oui, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'était pas qu'une impression et qu'Harry s'est dit que ça allait trop loin tout à coup… **_Mais peut-être que comme la dernière fois, leurs excuses leur permettrons de se raprocher. Quoique HArry, il va avoir du mal a accepter les 4 vérités qu'elle vient de lui servir sur son égocentrisme._** Ca risque en effet…

**_cemeil_****_ : On peut faire confiance à Ellie pour remettre harry en place. Il en a besoin parfois, c'est pas plus mal._** Oui, et ses amis le chouchoutent trop… Et Rogue a autre chose à penser pour le moment…  
**_je me demande comment malefoy va réagir face à la mort de son père... J'attends la suite avec impatience... Et dire que je vais devoir attendre deux jours pour l'avoir! C'est po juste! j'ai jamais été très patiente! lol._** Oui mais cela décuple le plaisir de la découverte…  
**_craup_****_ : Un chapitre interessant. J'ai hâte de lire la retenue que Harry et Ellen vont passé ensemble. Cinq fois une heure en tête à tête, ils vont être obligés de se parler... Mais je prends peut-être mes rèves pour des réalités_**. Avec Rogue pour témoin ? Hum…

**_Lyane_****_ : Pauvre Remus! Maintenant, il sait ce que compte faire ce petit groupe de d'élèves, il craint pour eux, il sait qu'on les en empêcherait si leur professeurs le savaient, mais il ne peut rien dire, parce qu'il sait que c'est une des seules chances de l'école. Au moins, il aura un gros rat pour s'occuper ce soir là, même si je me méfie. C'est encore la pleine lune, et il sera encore plus sensible que d'habitude à la "douce main" de Peter. (Gr! Crêve, sale rat! désolée, c'est sorti tout seul)._** Hahahaha ! c'est drôle, c'est toujours l'effet qu'il fait ce sale… heu ce pauvre petit Peter…  
**_Je suis en train de me dire qu'Harry fait un pas en avant avec McGragor, et deux pas en arrière. Quelle idée de l'accuser d'être indifférente. Il ne voit pas que c'est une protection pour elle? Un moyen de tenir le coup? Vu la délicatesse innée des Gryffondors mâles avec les filles, il faudrait peut-être songer à ouvrir un cours de psychologie féminine pour eux à Poudlard. _**Ca serait vraiment, mais vraiment, très utile. Oui, je crois que Ginny devrait ajouter cette corde à son arc : conseils pour séduire les filles, et surtout pour ne pas les faire fuir… Avec Harry, Ron et Seamus, elle aurait déjà de quoi s'occuper…  
**_Si j'ai bien tout suivi, la réaction de Malfoy à la mort de son père sera pour le prochain chapitre? Me demande comment il va réagir. Surtout que son père ne sera pas vraiment mort en servanr son Maitre, mais caché de sa colère, et abattu par un auror seul. si en plus il garde le fait qu'il s'est brisé la nuque en chutant, il pourra difficlement fanfaronner. Quoique...Avec Drago, on peut s'attendre à tout. Il est capable de se vanter que son père a eu Maugrey, un auror redoutable (alors qu'il le trouvait pathétique avant). C'est dans son nom...Mauvaise foi..._** Effectivement, surtout qu'il n'aura qu'une version tronquée de l'affaire…  
**_Ayako : J'en connais un qui va faire des cauchemar pendant 15 jours... je suis certaine que même si Hagrid lui assurait que y'avait aucun danger, Ron ne se sentirai pas rassuré pour autant (après tout c'était lui qui les avait amené au casse pipe il y a 5 ans) _**Y a des chances en effet… **_Je trouve ça sadique de nous faire attendre d'avoir les nouvelles de la mort de Lucius...mais bon c'était pour nous montrer Draco faire le dernier chant du cygne (quoique...un cygne doit être plus humble et moins lâche)..._** Quoi que… moins lâche surement, mais humble ?  
**_Je dirais que mme si Harry ne se cherche plus d'excuse pour eloigner Macgregor de lui, il les triouve quand même... rah la subtilité masculine..._** Hahahahahahaha ! On va dire la subtilité masculine et gryffondorienne… **_Enfin question qui me taraude... vont-il massacrer les gerbilloise à coup de gateau d'Hagrid ? Pauv Lupin, il doit moutrir de faim! _**MDR ! Non, pas de gâteaux-projectiles dans les souterrains… Et Remus se charge de la cuisine… c'est plus prudent… en effet…

**_meredith : je crois que Mc grégor n'a pas tort en disant que harry ne comprend rien , c'est vrai qu'il a tendance a croire qu'il est le seul a se battre. _**Ben oui, elle n'a pas tort… Y a que la vérité qui blesse de toutes façons… **_enfin , j'espère que la querelle entre nos deux tourteraux ne va pas duré bien longtemps _**Tout dépendra de la susceptibilité d'Harry…  
**_Le plan pour protéger la protection de poudlard parait assez hasardeux . Je veux dire que même si les araignées s'y mettent , et malgrè toutes les précautions , ca va être difficile ;_** Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile… ni infaillible…  
**_je me demande qu'elle technique va choisir voldemort pour attaquer : la voie des airs , les souterrains ou peut être les deux ?_** Ha c'est la question que tout le monde se pose…  
**_En fait tu entend quoi comme couleur pour les yeux de bronze de Mc grégor ?pace que des yeux bronzes , c'est euh..pas très courant ._** Non, c'est pour ça que ça se remarque… des yeux sombres. **_Et , désolé pour mon ignorance , mais c'est quoi un Sisyphe morbide ?_** Dans la mythologie grecque, Sisyphe est condamné à rouler éternellement un rocher jusqu'en haut d'une colline. Symbole du recommencement éternel et des travaux impossibles et dérisoires… De l'inutilité des efforts des hommes pour se dégager de leur condition… Morbide, c'est parce que c'est pas très joyeux de transporter des cadavres…  
**_pas sympa le coup de grenouille ... ils sont nul de s'en prendre a une gamine !_** Ben si les Sly étaient courageux, ça se saurait… heu… j'ai rien dit…

**_Keana : interessant ce chapitre ... c'est une bonne idée d'amener les araignée au chateau pour les toiles, mais les fils de Aragog, ils ne vont pas essayé de faire du mal aux élèves de Poudlard ? parceque ils ont bien essaiyé de manger ron et harry... ils vont pas essaiyé de se rassasier avec les étudiants avec les gerboises ?_** C'est pas dans le château, c'est dans les souterrains… C'est une nuance sans doute, mais elle compte… enfin pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est d'arrêter les gerbilloises…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ouille ouille il l'a mal joué sur ce coup là notre petit Harry! Nan mais s'il s'imagine qu'il va se la mettre dans la poche en lui disant des trucs comme ça, à la McGregor!_**Oui, lui qui voulait passer pour un spécialiste de la psychologie féminine… il a encore du boulot… **_Sinon je suis contente, Remus à l'air d'aller mieux dans ce chapitre. Et je trouve l'idée d'Hermione au sujet des acromentules particulièrement bonne! Maintenant, reste à savoir si Hagrid réussira à convaincre Aragog..._** Remus va l'accompagner pour lui souffler ce qu'il doit dire… Et Remus, on peut lui faire confiance. Il a de la psychologie, lui…

**_hadler_****_ : Alors que tout semblait s'arranger entre harry et mcgregor, au momant ou elle l'emmenait dans les jardins, j'ai vraiment crus que c'était LE moment pour harry, mais je me suis bien trompé je pense :s _**C'est ce que tout le monde a cru aussi…  
**_On verra cmt il va savoir se ratrapper aurpsè d'Ellie, et comment va finir leur discussion, si elle continue. _**Va-t-il savoir se rattraper ? Va-t-il vouloir se rattraper ? Est-ce que ce ne sera pas Elli qui devra encore une fois faire le premier pas vers lui ? Et elle-même ne se lassera-t-elle pas de lui lancer des perches ?

**_Kathylol_****_ : Tu sais quoi Miss Teigne? Je te dois des excuses... _**MDR ! Excuses acceptées, bien qu je ne voie pas pourquoi tu t'excuses autant… Je suis ravie que tu aimes les différents personnages et l'histoire… **_et surtout j'adore, j'aodre la realtion McGregor-Potter... Meme si j'aimerais qu'elle avance un peu!_** Hahahhaha ! oui mais comme je le disais il y a qq chapitres de cela, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…  
**_Au fait, une des parties les plus réussies de ta ifc est indéniablement celle avec l'hymne des Scots! J'ai vraiment eh bien.. oui, j'ai adoré!_** C'est aussi l'une de mes préférées…


	48. Chapitre 127 : Douche Ecossaise

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 127**

**Douche Ecossaise**

…

Lorsque Harry répéta sa conversation avec Dame Agnes à ses amis, Hermione lui sauta au cou. Harry et Ron s'étonnèrent d'un tel enthousiasme après les paroles angoissantes de la Dame Grise. Hermione, elle, n'avait voulu entendre que l'assurance du Fantôme de Serdaigle de les aider dans leur projet de la nuit d'Halloween. Puis ils parlèrent des nouvelles qu'Ellie McGregor leur avait rapportées.

La Préfète de Serpentard avait, elle aussi, voulu voir dans l'attitude de Nott ce soir_-_là, la certitude que, s'il ne les aiderait pas à combattre l'obscurantisme, le jeune homme ne s'opposerait pas à eux en ce qui concernait leur action contre Malefoy et ses projets criminels. C'était, d'après elle, une chance, car Théodore Nott eût été un adversaire autrement plus habile, imprévisible, et dangereux que ne l'était Drago Malefoy.Elle était d'ailleurs quasiment certaine que Nott ne comptait pas Malefoy parmi ses amis, et que Malefoy se défiait de Nott. Puis Ron se demanda si le tout récent orphelin paraîtrait à la table du repas du soir et Harry faillit renoncer à descendre pour souper.

Hermione envoya alors Ron lui chercher chez les Préfets quelque chose qu'elle avait dans sa poche et pria Ginny de se retirer où elle voulait sauf à portée d'oreille –y compris d'oreille à rallonge_-_ d'elle et de Harry.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda celui_-_ci comme son amie rapprochait sa chaise de la sienne.

_-_Eh bien, tu vas me le dire… répondit Hermione. Pourquoi as_-_tu envoyé Dobby porter ta cape à Remus ?

_-_Comment le sais_-_tu ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Harry, je sais toujours tout ! Inutile de me cacher quoi que ce soit !

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_Parce que je n'avais pas envie de retourner là_-_bas, murmura_-_t_-_il. Il aurait voulu me parler d'Ellie, et moi je ne le voulais pas…

_-_Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Que s'est_-_il encore passé ? C'est à cause de quoi cette fois ? De ce qui est arrivé hier soir ?

_-_Non, chuchota Harry de mauvaise grâce. Ça ne fera jamais partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais… ça va.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis comme Hermione se taisait toujours, il se décida :

_-_On s'est disputé… avec Ellie, je veux dire.

_-_C'est une évidence, répondit Hermione. A cause de quoi ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien. On parlait et brusquement on s'est retrouvé à se crier après. Elle ne veut rien entendre…

_-_Et toi non plus ! conclut Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_Tu ne te rends pas compte, Hermione… Malefoy l'a menacée ce matin. Il m'a dit que si elle m'était précieuse, elle lui était précieuse aussi. Comprends_-_tu ce que cela veut dire ?

_-_Parfaitement, riposta Hermione très calme au contraire d'Harry. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il a menacée, c'est toi. Il dit la même chose sur Ron, Ginny ou moi. Crois_-_tu que cela nous gêne ? et surtout imagines_-_tu que cela puisse effrayer Ellie ?

_-_Non, justement ! avoua Harry. J'étais dans la salle commune de Serpentard cet après midi, Hermione. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour se provoquer et chacun n'attend que l'erreur de l'autre pour… Je ne supporterais jamais…

_-_Ah ! Ah ! fit Hermione en pointant son doigt sur la tempe d'Harry. Tu viens de le dire toi même. Tu n'as pas peur pour Ellie ! Mais pour toi_-_même !

Il haussa les épaules dans un geste de dénégation.

_-_De toutes façons, dans quinze jours nous ne serons peut_-_être même plus là…

Hermione hocha la tête pour l'approuver.

_-_Peut_-_être, admit_-_elle. Mais peut_-_être pas. Et ces quinze jours là, il faudra bien les vivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Si tu tiens à ce que soit de la pire qui soit, libre à toi. C'est dommage que tu ne laisses pas le choix à Ellie. Finalement, je crois que Ginny a raison. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, Harry. Et cela me fait peur. Parce que si tu fermes ton cœur ainsi que tu le fais, tu ne vas pas tarder à ressembler vraiment à Tom Jedusor.

Harry tressaillit. Il lui lança un coup d'œil mécontent. Elle se leva en soupirant.

_-_Tu as besoin de moi pour ton mal de tête ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Il secoua la tête, d'un air bougon.

_-_Dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre Ron avant qu'il ne mette mon bureau sens dessus dessous. Franchement, Harry, je me demande bien pourquoi nous nous mettons en quatre pour toi, qui refuses de faire le moindre effort !

Elle tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ginny se précipita aussitôt auprès d'Harry.

_-_Mais on t'aime quand même, lui chuchota_-_t_-_elle avant de le forcer à se lever pour l'accompagner dans la Grande Salle.

…

La plupart des élèves avait déjà pris place à leur table. La nouvelle de la mort de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que celle de celui qu'on appelait encore, des Quatrième aux Septième Année, _le Professeur Maugrey_, était en train de se répandre. Chacun venait chercher une confirmation de cette information, ainsi que satisfaire leur curiosité. Tous les visages étaient tournés, ostensiblement ou non vers la table des Serpentard. Drago Malefoy n'avait pas encore fait son apparition et les supputations allaient bon train sur son éventuelle présence lors du repas.

_-_Je te dis qu'il ne viendra pas !

_-_Et moi je te dis qu'il viendra !

Dean et Seamus se disputaient à la table des Gryffondor. Neville essayait de donner son avis, sans pouvoir couper la parole à ses deux camardes qui faisaient assaut d'arguments en faveur de leur conviction profonde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait que Seamus, partisan du « Viendra pas », eût eu raison. Tout le monde était à sa table. A celle des Serpentard, il ne manquait que Malefoy et sa cour. Dean voyait là une preuve qu'il avait raison :

_-_Il ne va tout de même pas faire jeûner tous ses courtisans, parce que lui a l'appétit coupé ! Il va arriver… d'une seconde à l'autre. Histoire de faire une entrée remarquée.

Hermione abonda dans son sens et le jeune homme redressa la tête avec fierté. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Son attention toutefois fut attirée par le mouvement collectif de la salle qui se tournait vers la porte. Dean gratifia Seamus d'un « Qu'est_-_ce que j'avais dit ! » triomphant et se mit à observer les retardataires volontaires.

…

Malefoy marchait devant, droit et très digne. Les autres le suivaient, le visage compassé. Ils traversèrent la salle dans un silence bruissant d'un murmure interrogatif. Il s'assit et ses camarades l'imitèrent. Il jeta un regard froid à Nott qui était déjà à table. Ses amis en firent autant, avec plus d'acrimonie encore pour certains. Puis il tourna la tête vers McGregor et chercha à la défier du regard. Elle lui tourna les épaules et il dut revenir à l'observation recueillie de son assiette. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs.

_-_Je me serais attendu à plus de provocation, grimaça Seamus. Il a quand même achevé le vieux Fol Œil, cette ordure de Lucius…

_-_Oui, mais on pourrait lui répondre que ce vieux Fol_-_Œil a tout aussi achevé son ordure de _Père_… rétorqua Dean en imitant l'accent de Malefoy.

Neville se tordait la tête tout en mangeant, pour commenter les faits et gestes des Serpentard.

Hermione toussota plusieurs fois durant le repas, pour faire taire les réflexions peu respectueuses pour les défunts.

_-_Il est gonflé quand même ! estima le jeune Londubat, la bouche pleine et la tête tournée vers la table tendue de vert. C'est tout juste s'il appréciait que Nott et Crabbe montrent leur affliction et lui il oblige tout le monde à porter le deuil de son père.

Et pour confirmer ce que Neville venait d'affirmer, Malefoy foudroya du regard un Première Année qui riait à une quelconque plaisanterie que venait manifestement de faire Ellie.

_-_Je crois bien que c'est justement ce que McGregor vient de lui faire remarquer… fit Seamus en riant.

_-_Elle ferait bien de la mettre en sourdine, prévint Ron. Quand Malefoy a cet air_-_là, ça n'augure rien de bon…

_-_ Occupe_-_toi de toi_-_même, Ron ! lui jeta Ginny. Ellie sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle connaît Malefoy autant, sinon mieux, que toi ! Et il ne lui fait pas peur…

_-_ Elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, c'est sûr… soupira Seamus. Elle est terrible cette fille.

Il se pencha par_-_dessus la table, et interpella Ginny.

_-_ Dis_-_moi, toi qui as l'air d'être son amie, qu'est_-_ce qui va pas chez elle ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement autour de la table. Neville se tourna brusquement vers Finnigan. Hermione leva les yeux par_-_dessus sa fourchette tandis que Ron restait le bras suspendu au travers de la table un morceau de rosbif tremblant au bout de la sienne. Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Pardon ? fit Ginny.

Dean s'effaça prudemment. Seamus reprit, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'émotion qu'il venait pourtant de susciter.

_-_ Elle est mignonne. Elle est intelligente.Elle est Préfète et plutôt populaire, si j'en juge par la troupe qu'elle traîne toujours derrière elle. Elle doit être sympathique puisqu'elle est ta copine… Alors je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas de petit ami. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose qui cloche chez elle !

Tous les yeux se portèrent sur Ginny. Elle posa ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette.

_-_ Je ne pense pas que cela vienne d'elle, Seamus… répondit_-_elle avec un sourire forcé.

_-_Et de quoi alors ?

_-_ Je dirais que cela vient plutôt des gars qui s'intéressent à elle…

Harry rougit malgré lui. Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Tous attendaient à présent la riposte de Seamus.

_-_ Tu dis ça pour moi, Ginny ?

Les garçons ricanèrent. Hermione retenait un sourire avec difficulté.

_-_ J'ignorais que tu pouvais t'intéresser à elle, Seamus…

Harry cessa de rire tout net. Hermione toussota. Seamus le prit de haut.

_-_ Et pourquoi je ne m'intéresserais pas à elle ? fit_-_il avec défi.

_-_ Parce qu'elle t'a déjà traité de crétin cet après midi…

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une satisfaction sans borne à l'évocation de cet épisode.Son rosbif lui sembla soudain la meilleure des choses au monde, après le visage déconfit de Finnigan.

_-_ Ah ! fit celui_-_ci, dépité. Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, Harry…

Seamus retourna à son assiette. Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux vers Ginny ou Hermione. Il n'osait regarder nulle autre part ailleurs non plus.

…

Le repas se termina dans une ambiance un peu moins grave qu'il n'avait commencé. L'animation à la table des Gryffondor gagna les autres tables. Et bientôt, si la mort de Lucius Malefoy restait encore dans les esprits, elle n'était plus le centre des conversations. Drago Malefoy qui avait cru faire impression sur ses camarades prit comme un affront personnel ce désintérêt irrespectueux.Il quitta la table des Serpentard avant la fin du repas, dans l'indifférence quasi générale. Ses fidèles hésitèrent à laisser leurs assiettes à demi pleines, mais se hâtèrent de le suivre lorsque Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent eux_-_mêmes, à regrets et la bouche encore pleine.

…

Harry vit McGregor qui laissait sa place. Elle allait s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor pour leur lancer une remarque piquante sur l'entrée et la sortie de Malefoy. Elle serait drôle et tout le monde louerait son esprit. Lui seul savait que si elle plaisantait ainsi sur Drago, c'était parce qu'il faisait partie des choses dont elle s'empressait de rire avant d'avoir à en pleurer. Il se leva sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait.

_-_ Je vais finir par croire que je fais réellement peur… dit la voix de McGregor dans son dos.

_-_ Tu te surestimes, McGregor, répondit Harry.

_-_ A moi, tu ne me fais pas peur, assura Seamus.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour le jauger.

_-_ Finnigan ? fit_-_elle dans un sourire. Tu veux me faire plaisir ? Disparaît !

Dean donna un coup de coude à son ami.

_-_J'ai bien le droit d'essayer ! s'exclama Seamus.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel. Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny passait derrière le jeune homme pour rejoindre sa camarade. Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête pour l'aider à s'enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre Ellie McGregor. La jeune fille ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. Elle se tournait vers Hermione.

_-_Vous avez vu ? Qu'est_-_ce que je vous avais dit : il voudrait faire porter à toute l'école le deuil de son père. Je ne suis pas du genre à me réjouir de la mort de quiconque, mais… n'avions_-_nous pas une victoire à fêter ce soir ?

_-_Ellie ! s'indigna Hermione.

_-_ Une victoire au Quidditch ! se défendit McGregor. Oh ! pas une vraie fête ! Une petite réunion entre amis… comme d'habitude ! On parlerait de choses et d'autres, du temps qu'il fait, de Quidditch et encore de Quidditch et absolument pas de Lucius Malefoy ni de son crétin de fils ! J'en ai soupé des Malefoy ! et on en remangera encore demain au petit déjeuner quand la Gazette nous tombera dans les assiettes comme tous les matins !

_-_ Elle a raison ! S'enthousiasma Ginny. Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas réunis dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour ne rien faire d'autre qu'être entre nous…

…

Hermione hésitait. Neville se joignit aux deux jeunes filles dans leur prière.

_-_Vous faites comme vous voulez, céda Hermione. Mais pas plus de bruit que convenable. N'oubliez pas que je suis Préfète en Chef et que j'ai le droit de faire fermer la salle avant l'heure si le règlement n'est pas respecté…

_-_ Comment pourrait_-_on l'oublier ! Geignit Seamus aigrement.

_-_Merci Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Neville, va chercher Luna !

_-_ Moi je rameute les filles… décida McGregor.

_-_Hep là ! la rappela Hermione. Vous allez en profiter pour faire passer le mot : demain, à l'heure de la Gazette, le premier qui se lève pour faire une lecture à haute voix de quoi que ce soit, je lui colle six mois de retenue !

McGregor parut hésiter. Elle fit une grimace et feignit de céder à regrets : « Rabat_-_joie ! » fit_-_elle alors qu'elle courrait derrière Ginny.

Neville, Dean et Seamus la suivirent. Hermione se leva.

_-_ Viens Ron, allons veiller à ce que cette soirée se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices.

_-_Oui, Trésor, répondit Ron dans une grimace. Le premier qui parle de Lucius Malefoy sera à l'amende ! Tu viens Harry ?

Celui_-_ci soupira :

_-_Pas longtemps, je suis fatigué… Et sincèrement, l'idée que demain il faudra à nouveau remettre tout ça sur le tapis quand la Gazette atterrira sur la table… Ce serait beaucoup demander d'avoir un week_-_end tranquille de temps en temps ?

Ron se mit à rire. Hermione lui tendit la main dans un sourire. Il la prit et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait discrètement un flacon de potion contre les maux de tête.

_-_ Je savais que tu en aurais besoin... murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je suis Préfète en Chef, ne l'oublie pas…

_-_On ne risque pas… lui glissa Ron à l'oreille.

Il effleura de la main la hanche de la jeune fille. Elle le menaça du doigt. Harry les suivit jusque dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

…

Il s'installa près de la cheminée. Les rires et les voix faisaient un brouhaha bienvenu dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et les évènements de la journée défilèrent en accéléré dans son esprit. Des jardins de Dame Agnes à la cabane d'Hagrid, il revécut tout ce qui était arrivé. Il lui semblait que son aventure de la veille n'était jamais survenue. Ou bien il y avait très longtemps et à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un souvenir lointain qui ne lui faisait presque plus mal. Avec un peu de chance et une bonne nuit de sommeil, il en irait de même pour ce qu'il voulait oublier de cette journée. Colin Crivey vint le tirer de ses réflexions. Il agitait sous son nez les photos du match de l'après midi. Et il songea alors que ce match était justement une des choses qu'il préférait enfouir au fond de sa mémoire…

…

_-_Ho ! Voici un capitaine dans l'expression de la confiance absolue en son équipe !

Ellie McGregor venait de subtiliser d'un geste preste la photo qu'Harry tenait entre ses mains. Il était justement en train de se demander quand les Crivey avaient bien pu prendre cette fichue photo. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de les avoir vu s'approcher de lui… sans doute parce qu'il avait les mains devant les yeux, pour ne pas voir Joanna se saisir du Vif alors que le score était sur le point de tomber en négatif.

_-_Oui ! s'exclama Colin, radieux. Elle est superbe celle_-_là !

Harry reprit la photo des mains de McGregor, ironique.

_-_Laisse_-_la_-_moi, Colin… dit_-_il. Je la ferai passer parmi les joueurs avant le prochain entraînement et je n'aurai besoin de faire aucun commentaire !

McGregor se mit à rire et Colin partit montrer ses œuvres aux Phénix et aux Sphinx qui l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Ellie s'assit à la place qu'il venait de quitter et le suivit du regard :

_-_Il a du succès avec ses photos, fit_-_elle remarquer songeuse. Tu crois qu'on pourrait le mettre dans le coup ? Je sais que certains des joueurs achètent ses photos pour les envoyer à leurs parents. Il ne les vend que le prix du papier et de la potion de développement, mais il suffirait de quelques noises de plus… Vu le nombre de joueurs et de matches…

Harry renifla, goguenard.

_-_Je croyais que les Coquettes renflouaient le Trésor de Guerre, se moqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ce qui rapporte le plus, ce sont les parfums de Neville, admit_-_elle. Mais il faut du temps pour élaborer un parfum… et nous avons besoin de renouveler le stock de poudre de Perlimpinpin…

_-_Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais, McGregor ? fit Harry, à la fois admiratif et exaspéré.

_-_Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'Intendance ! répondit_-_elle avec évidence.

Harry se tut. Il la revit dans la salle de Serpentard, debout près de la cheminée à côté de Théodore Nott. Que dirait_-_elle si elle savait qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'espionner ? Le malaise en lui fut visible sur son visage. Elle sourit du coin de l'œil.

_-_Tu es un vrai bonnet de nuit, Potter… Tu le sais ça ?

_-_Je n'ai pas tellement le cœur à m'amuser… grogna Harry.

_-_Et tu crois que je l'ai, moi ?

Elle tourna la tête vers la salle et les groupes qui s'étaient formés. Les discussions ne languissaient pas et il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour relancer les conversations. Les photos des Colin circulaient, causant maints commentaires et controverses. Ellie McGregor reporta son attention et son regard de bronze sur Harry.

_-_On devrait pourtant trouver un terrain d'entente, non ? dit_-_elle doucement. Si nous arrivons à nous entendre dans la peine, ou dans la guerre, pourquoi n'y arriverions_-_nous pas… pour le reste ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_Je suis désolé, murmura_-_t_-_il. Tu as raison, c'était une dispute idiote. On oublie tout ?

_-_Non…

Elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. Harry ressentit une fois de plus la chair de poule remonter le long de ses poignets et un frisson chatouilla sa nuque.

_-_Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une façon très déroutante de dire les choses qu'elles ne doivent pas être entendues… continua_-_t_-_elle. Et je n'ai pas l'intention non plus de te laisser oublier ce que j'ai dit moi_-_même.

_-_Cela veut_-_il dire que tu es toujours fâchée ?

Elle sourit et Harry eut la désagréable impression qu'elle se moquait de lui… davantage encore que d'ordinaire.

_-_Si j'étais vraiment fâchée contre toi, Potter, lui souffla_-_t_-_elle en confidence, crois_-_moi, tu ne poserais pas la question…

Harry retint sa respiration. Il fut presque reconnaissant à Seamus de se précipiter vers McGregor.

_-_ Viens raconter la tête qu'ont fait Crabbe et Goyle quand Malefoy est revenu dans votre salle commune, Ellie ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. Lavande et Parvati ne veulent pas me croire !

_-_La paix, Finnigan ! gronda McGregor.

_-_ S'il te plait ! pria Seamus.

_-_ On n'a pas le droit de parler de Malefoy…

_-_ Je ne te demande pas de parler de Malefoy, seulement de Crabbe et Goyle. J'adore quand tu imites ces deux Trolls…

_-_Dans ce cas… murmura McGregor.

Elle fit signe à Seamus qu'elle le suivait dans un instant. Elle se leva et se tint devant Harry.

_-_Inutile de te demander de te joindre à nous, je suppose, ironisa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Le bonnet de nuit va monter retrouver sa place sur son oreiller, répliqua Harry.

_-_C'est très sage, approuva McGregor.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis reprit :

_-_Tu m'inquiètes, Potter. Tu n'as pas bonne mine en ce moment.

Elle baissa le ton.

_-_Je suis sûre que Ginny te ferait crédit d'un de ses sortilèges…

_-_Je me fiche de l'air que j'ai… riposta Harry qui hésitait entre le prendre de haut et se mettre à rire.

_-_ Oui, mais tu pourrais penser à ceux qui regardent ta figure maussade…

_-_Fiche le camp, McGregor, ton public te réclame…

Ellie se détourna dans un éclat de rire.

_-_Bonne nuit, Potter… Elle porte conseil à ce qu'on dit. Espérons que demain tu seras en de meilleures dispositions…

Elle s'éloigna. Seamus vint au devant d'elle. Harry ricana pour lui_-_même. Si ce crétin s'imaginait avoir une quelconque chance avec elle…

Il fit le tour de la salle pour gagner la porte. Il trouva Ron sur son chemin. Il avait l'air fort satisfait, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Harry ne résista pas à la tentation de lui demander les raisons d'un tel contentement.

_-_Je viens d'entendre Hermione dire à Goldstein qu'elle renonçait à son débat public sur les Elfes pour l'après midi d'Halloween…

_-_C'est évident, répondit Harry. Comment voudrais_-_tu qu'elle soit à la tribune et dans les souterrains au même moment !

Sur ces entrefaites Hermione arriva et se glissa entre les deux jeunes gens.

_-_Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire.

Ron prit un air coupable qui fit rire Harry.

_-_ De tes projets avortés pour l'après midi d'Halloween… fit ce dernier.

_-_Mais Anthony a eu la très bonne idée de reconduire le Concours de Sorcellerie pour ce jour_-_là… et vous allez me faire le plaisir tous les deux de le soutenir dans son intention…

_-_Oh non, Hony ! l'interrompit Ron en grimaçant. Je refuse totalement de participer à ce concours ridicule !

_-_Qui te le demande ? Au contraire, toi, moi et Harry nous devons nous faire aussi discrets que possible cet après midi là. Il ne faut pas qu'on remarque notre absence trop tôt, pour ne donner l'alerte à personne.

_-_Mais… fit Ron, un peu perdu.

_-_Je veux juste que vous fassiez tout votre possible pour attirer le plus d'élèves à cette démonstration. Les Préfets auront la partie plus facile si tous les jeunes gens sont rassemblés dans un même lieu, quand il faudra les conduire à l'abri…

_-_Tu crois que cela sera nécessaire quand même ? déglutit Ron.

_-_Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, estima Hermione. Sans compter que moins il y aura de badauds dans les couloirs, mieux cela vaudra pour nous…

_-_ On devra quand même traverser les quartiers des Serpentard… rappela Harry.

_-_Oui, et Rusard traînera sans doute dans le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il n'aime pas les rassemblement de jeunesse… grimaça Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle soupira.

_-_ Je sais ! Je sais ! J'ai déjà vu cela avec Ellie. Elle pense pouvoir organiser une opération de diversionpour nous permettre de nous rendre dans les cachots incognito… On en discutera demain, voulez_-_vous. On avait dit : pas de conciliabules de guerre ce soir !

_-_C'est toi qui a décrété cela ! rappela Ron. Tu es à l'amende, Hony. Ou alors tu me donnes un baiser pour que j'oublie…

Il tendit ses lèvres à Hermione qui le repoussa en riant.

_-_Vaine tentative de corruption, Ron, releva Harry.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour obtenir le moindre baiser… soupira le jeune Weasley.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_Vous me feriez croire que je suis un monstre de froideur… se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Elle se tourna tout à coup vers Harry.

_-_ Ah ! fit_-_elle comme si elle se souvenait brusquement de quelque chose. Ça s'est arrangé avec Ellie ?

Pris de cours, Harry ne put que confirmer. Il crut que c'en serait fini des questions indiscrètes lorsque Ron revint à la charge.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu considères qu'elle fait partie de notre cercle ?

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Toi, moi, Hony, Ginny et Neville… énuméra Ron. Tu l'as emmenée à notre conseil privé hier soir. Alors je me demande simplement si elle a réussi à te convaincre de la faire entrer dans notre cercle d'initiés… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… ?

Il leva les yeux vers la cicatrice d'Harry d'un air entendu. Harry porta sa main à son front, dans un réflexe.

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_il. Eh bien, plus ou moins…

_-_Oui, mais plutôt plus que moins ou plutôt moins que plus… ? insista Ron. Parce que cette fille… Je ne veux pas en dire du mal, comprenez_-_moi bien… mais cette fille, elle est plutôt du genre à vouloir plus que moins… Enfin, ce que j'en dis moi… C'est toi qui décides, Harry.

Il regardait son ami d'un air interrogateur, attendant une réponse qu'Harry était bien incapable de lui donner.

_-_Laisse_-_le tranquille, Ron… intervint enfin Hermione. Tu ne vois pas qu'Harry est fatigué de toutes ces questions.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de se retirer.

_-_Oui ! approuva_-_t_-_il. Je monte au dortoir. A demain.

_-_A demain, dit Ron, un peu perplexe.

_-_Demain est un autre jour, acquiesça Hermione. N'oublie pas ma potion, si tu veux te reposer. Et si tu as encore des maux de tête demain, tu iras voir Madame Pomfresh, n'est_-_ce pas…

Harry promit vaguement et il quitta la pièce, un peu contrarié de tous ces gens qui se souciaient de ses intérêts. A la porte, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard sur le groupe des admirateurs de McGregor qui buvaient ses paroles. Seamus n'était pas le moins intéressé.Il applaudissait chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Elle eut un sourire espiègle et Harry se prit à sourire lui_-_même dans l'attente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle tendit vivement la main vers le chapeau de Seamus et le lui enfonça sur le visage. Il devina qu'elle s'exclamait : « La paix ! Finnigan ! » Ses camarades se mirent à rire. Seamus retira son chapeau et s'efforça de trouver drôle la plaisanterie.

Harry passa dans le couloir. Il croisa Rusard, l'air plus chafouin que jamais, qui surveillait la sortie de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Le vieux concierge ricana.

_-_Alors Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas passé au travers des mailles du filet, cette fois… Vous vous êtes bel et bien fait prendre… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il vous a donné comme punition, le Professeur Rogue ?

Harry fut sur le point de lui répondre que cela ne le concernait pas. Il se mordit les lèvres.

_-_Récurer les fonds de chaudrons de la classe de Potion, Monsieur Rusard… répondit_-_il très aimablement.

Rusard eut l'air déçu.

_-_Peuh ! Ce n'est pas une punition, ça…

…

Harry se mordit les lèvres à nouveau et un peu plus fort, pour réprimer un sourire cette fois. Quelques mois auparavant, récurer les chaudrons de la classe de Rogue lui aurait paru le châtiment le plus terrible qu'on eût pu lui infliger – la plume sanglante d'Ombrage y compris. A présent, il était bien d'accord avec le concierge. Le fait qu'il dût les nettoyer en compagnie d'Ellen n'était pas sans doute pas étranger à cet état d'esprit, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui.

Il salua Rusard avec un entrain qui inquiéta le concierge. Qu'est_-_ce que ces vauriens manigançaient encore ? Il l'avait dit depuis le début que cette salle n'amènerait que des ennuis… Il se passait des choses étranges dans l'école... et cette magie qu'il détestait et enviait en même temps, cette magie dont il avait appris à reconnaître les fluctuations, qu'il ressentait sans appréhender les pouvoirs… cette magie qui courrait les couloirs d'ordinaire et qui s'amenuisait par moment… Tous ces évènements bizarres depuis que Potter était arrivé à Poudlard… Et l'autre là, qui le regardait de haut depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était un cracmol… Du jour au lendemain, il avait cessé de lui montrer le respect qu'on lui devait… Mais à présent, il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière son renégat de _Père_… Oui, lui aussi il l'avait à l'œil. Il lui avait collé sa bien_-_aimée Miss Teigne aux basques. Il lui ferait payer les brimades et le mépris affiché. Oh ! Il pouvait encore dédaigner son autorité… lui, il avait le pouvoir de le faire renvoyer… Quant à Potter, il n'aurait peut_-_être même pas à se donner ce mal. Il eut un sourire pervers tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait avec désinvolture.

_-_Votre père aussi se croyait intouchable, Potter… Et tout le monde sait comment il a fini…

Une seconde, le pas du jeune homme hésita. Mais si Rusard espérait qu'il se retournât vers lui, il en fut pour ses frais. Harry continua son chemin vers le Grand Escalier. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue du concierge, il se mit à courir, sautant les marches quatre à quatre. Elle était loin la quiétude ressentie le soir du retour d'Ellen et l'idée que Malefoy devait éprouver à ce moment même les affres qu'il avait endurés lors de la mort de Sirius ne le consola pas le moins du monde.

…

La colère fit revenir son mal de tête qui commençait pourtant à s'estomper tout seul. Il entra dans le passage secret qui menait au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Pattenrond l'accueillit en miaulant fortement. Il sauta aux jambes du jeune homme. Le chat manifestait son impatience d'une manière fort bruyante et Imogen se déclara très heureuse de voir enfin arriver quelqu'un en mesure de lui donner le mot de passe, afin de faire taire les braillements de ce stupide animal. Elle fit toutefois remarquer à Harry que le chat d'Hermione avait un peu gratté le cadre de son portrait, en bas à gauche. Harry promit de demander à la Préfète en Chef de remédier à cela dès le lendemain. La Grosse Dame le gratifia d'un sourire charmeur plein de reconnaissance et déplaça son portrait. Pattenrond se faufila vivement, toujours feulant. Il traversa la pièce commune, dans un grondement sourd qui fit lever les têtes des quelques Gryffondor qui se trouvaient là. Harry le suivit jusqu'à son dortoir. Il vit le chat sauter sur la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sous le poids du Kneazle enragé.

…

La fenêtre de la chambrée était ouverte et un hibou grand_-_duc cligna de ses yeux jaunes dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le froid glaça Harry. Il cria Lumos et la lumière jaillit de la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il vit la porte de son armoire grand ouverte. Ses affaires gisaient au sol. Il y eut un cri perçant, un grognement aigu de Pattenrond. Deux corps tombèrent au sol. Le hibou grand_-_duc hulula et ouvrit ses ailes. Le chat glapit de douleur et de rage. Harry tendit sa baguette. Il hurla Stupéfix ! dans l'obscurité. Pattenrond se releva. Il cracha avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Une main se tendit pour le serrer à la gorge.

_-_Pattenrond ! NON !

Harry fit un geste. Pattenrond vola sur le lit de Ron. Un nouveau Stupéfix sortit de la bouche du jeune Potter. Des bruits montèrent de l'escalier. Des voix accouraient. Le Préfet de Cinquième Année se précipita suivi de quelques uns de ses camarades. Jezebel Dawson repoussa tout le monde et courut à Harry. Pâle, le jeune homme tendait encore sa baguette vers le sol devant la fenêtre vide.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu as encore fait, Potter ? demanda le Préfet.

_-_Il était là… murmura Harry d'une voix blanche.

Les vêtements gisaient au sol. Les livres et les parchemins étaient sens dessus dessous. Pattenrond pantelait sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce que Potter, sa baguette à la main, le visage crispé dans une grimace de fureur et d'égarement.

* * *

**_RAR _**

**_Ayako_****_ : Rah quand est ce un Slytherin se dévouera pour aller claquer la tête de Draco contre un mur? Et pis si c'est pas un Slytherin ce sera Peeve..._** On prend les paris ? **_mais que quelqu'un se dévoue... Il faut absolument lui déenfler sa tête! _**Ouais et il n'a pas d'Ellie McGregor pour ça lui… **_En tout cas pauvre Sev... l'a pas fini de faire des insomnies etavec ça il va être fatigué et execrable et il va tomber dans les pommes... Et qui s'occupera de lui à cet instant là _**Heureusement que tu es là pour penser à lui… le pauvre…  
**_Et Nott, il veut faire quoi? Une groupe de Neutres belliqueux?_** A lui tout seul ?

**_Keana : je vois que draco a toujours la grosse tete! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve! la mort de son père ne lui a pas servi de leçon, trop tétu ce jeune homme ... _**Oui, ou fidèle à ses convictions…

**_meredith : la nuit de samain , c'est halloween , mais ca vient d'ou ce nom ?_** C'est le nom celte. Samain, premier mois de l'année Celte. La nuit de Samain ou Samhain, la nuit entre le dernier jour de l'année qui meurt et le premier jour de l'année qui naît… **_Je crois que l'incursion d'harry dans la salle des serpentards lui a peut être mieux fait comprendre ce que vivait Mcgrégor. _**Sans doute, mais il le savait déjà… Il était déjà venu, par hasard,mais il y était déjà venu… **_Sinon , je ne pensais pas que Malfoy n'éprouverait pas une once de tristesse en apprenant la mort de son père . Il est drôlement en colère_**. Ce n'est pas seulement de la colère. Sa tristesse, il l'a gardée pour lui. Il l'a refoulée et transformée. Il ne veut pas montrer son désarroi. Il est le chef. Et il doit montrer l'exemple… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. **_Je n'ai pas bien compris cette promesse entre rogue et lucius a propos de drago / J'ai peut être loupé quelquechose._** C'est une promesse que Rogue a faite à Lucius le jour de l'entrée à Poudlard de Drago : il a promis qu'il n'arriverait rien de facheux à Drago tant qu'il serait sous sa responsabilité. C'est Dennis qui a surpris cette conversation entre Drago et Rogue un jour de l'année précédente… **_en fait il n'y aura jamais d'exception a la règle d'un chapitre par jour ? une exception du genre : plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ..non ? hum.. bon , d'accord_** Tu fais les questions et les réponses ? remarque ça m'évite de te répondre… lol !

**_Lyane_****_ : J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques chapitrs, les choses s'accélèrent. Il se passe de plus en plus de chose, de plus en plus complexes et qui posent plus de questions qu'elles n'en résolvent. C'est pire qu'un casse-tête chinois. _**Hahahahaha ! non tout tourne autour de la même chose. **_Bien trouvé, le coup de Samhain, la nuit des morts, la nuit où le voile entre les deux mondes est le plus mince...Tu pourrais nous ramener Sirius, d'ailleurs, le voile est si mince... _**Hélas, non… le passage ne se fait que dans un sens… **_Je me demande si en plus de l'attaque, il risque d'y avoir d'autre chose qui vont se produire. Ca risque d'être mouvementé. _**Fort mouvementé… **_Ces sorciers, alors! Ils ne pourraient pas faire comme les moldus, se déguiser et demander des bonbons? Non, ils essaient de s'entre tuer...Preuve indéniable que les moldus sont infiniment supérieurs aux sorciers. Voldemort devrait vénérer le sol où nous marchons... (quoi? ce que j'ai fumé? la moquette, pourquoi?)._** MDR ! Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un argument valable pour les sorciers… d'ailleurs… mais je préfère te laisser découvrir le reste…

**_Kathylol_****_ : Comme promis, je review, j'hallucine que tu aies déjà postée la suite! La rapidité avec laquelle tu postes est vraiment u grand plus dans cette fic, puisque tu nous fais tjs poirauter à un moment crucial! ggrr! michante:p _**Non ! pas méchante ! sadique, oui, mais pas méchante ! Je n'ai pas une once de méchanceté en moi… **_Eh bien, la fin de ce chapitre est bien sombre! Wouh! Ca jette un froid! _**Ouais, surtout pour Harry, histoire de lui mettre un peu plus de pression sur les épaules…**_Quant a McGregor... Qu'attend-elle d'Harry exactement?_** Qu'il saisisse la perche qu'elle lui tend inlassablement. Elle l'a sans doute cerné mieux qu'on ne le croit. Mieux que lui ne l'a cernée, elle, en tous cas. Elle a compris que se jeter à sa tête ne serait pas du meilleur effet pour lui. Elle attend que la décision vienne de lui tout en faisant tout pour s'installer… Certain appellerait cela de la manipulation… mais ce n'est qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins…**_Etait ce d'elle que ginny et Hermione paralit après qu'Harry eut quitté la salle?_** Elles parlaient en général. **_Et Malefoy? Pourquoi s'obstine-t-il?_** Parce qu'il ne peut faire marche arrière, du moins dans son optique.**_J'aime bcp ce que tu as fait du personnage de Nott, meme si jene comprends pas touours ces agissements!_** C'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas tous ses agissements. Il manque des éléments de compréhension…

**_Alixe_****_ : Ouf ça va ils n'ont l'air trop fachés les tourtereaux. _**Ce n'est pas vraiment une querelle d'amoureux non plus… Et Harry n'a pas eu le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle lui a dit.  
**_C'est un peu du voyeurisme, non, d'aller espionner la réaction de Malefoy à l'annonce de la mort de son père ?_** Oui ! Mais c'est aussi la réaction de Rogue qu'il voulait avoir. **_Enfin, au moins cela fait réalidser à harry ce que vit Ellie._** En partie du moins…

**_Kareja : Encore des chapitres! mais comment fais-tu pour tout écrire si vite?_** C'est un **_secret ! enfin sinon, c'etait une bonne idée de Harry d'utiliser une transe...qu'est ce que nott voulait dire?_** Mystère ! **_et sinon je n'ai pas bien compris comment hermione et cie ont deviné à partir du message que ca se passerait la nuit d'halloween..._** Parce qu'il y avait écrit …EEN sur le papier et comme Halloween est une date propice… **_j me réjouis d'arriver à halloween...ce sera ds combien de chapitres? _**Mais si je le dis , y aura plus de suspens… **_et please, fais en sorte qu'il se passe qqch entre harry et ellie...en voit bien qu'elle l'aime, ou au moins qu'elle est très attirée pa lui... _**Mais oui, tout le monde le voit, même Harry… mais c'est pas si simple..

**_hadler_****_ : quelle curiosité ce harry, suivre drago jusque dans la salle comune serpentard. Enfin, je suis sure que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour voir un peu Ellie, ou tout du moins s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien._** C'est possible aussi… **_Nott est vraiment un personnage insaisissable, il n'est pas prêt à servir Voldie, masi il en semble pas prêt non plus à prendre les armes contre lui. Pas facile à cerner quand même. Mais je pense (ou j'espére du moins) qu'il prendra quand même parti, et du bon côté. _**On verra… **_Ellie ne semble pas trop fachée contre harry, mais bon, si elle attend encore qu'il fasse le premier pas, c'est pas gagner_**. Non en effet… **_Aller, courage harry, la fin approche peut être, faut tout lui dire. Vu qu'elle court déjà un grand danger à cause de ce que malfoy croit sur eux deux, autant qu'elle court ce danger pour une véritable raison. non ? _**C'est ce qu'elle lui a déjà dis il y a plusieurs mois, mais apparemment, il n'est pire sourd qui ne veut point entendre…


	49. Chapitre 128 : La Gazette

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 128**

**La Gazette**

…

_-_Je vais chercher Ronald ! clama Dawson.

_-_NON ! Tu restes ici Dawson !

Harry se tourna vers le Préfet.

_-_ Gallagher,va chercher Hermione, dit_-_il. Qu'elle ramène McGonagall…

_-_Tu crois que c'est vraiment utile ? hésita le jeune homme.

Harry regarda tour à tour chacun de ses camarades de Maison encore tétanisés de stupeur. Son visage se durcit.

_-_Vous croyez que c'est moi qui aie fait cela tout seul !

Dawson haussa les épaules avec hauteur.

_-_Nous, on n'a vu personne…

Harry plissa les yeux sur elle. Elle rentra la tête dans son cou et se retira derrière Gallagher.

_-_Fichez le camp ! leur cria Harry.

Ils se dépêchèrent tous de sortir de la chambre dans une bousculade pressée. Harry claqua la porte sur eux d'un geste de la main. Il laissa sa fureur de côté pour se précipiter vers Pattenrond. Le chat miaula faiblement. Il le caressa doucement et le souleva dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'il n'était que sonné.

_-_Je suis désolé, Pat, murmura_-_t_-_il, mais je n'avais pas le choix…

Pattenrond chercha une caresse de sa tête. Harry le reposa sur le lit et le laissa se pelotonner contre l'oreiller de Ron. Il s'approcha de son armoire mise à sac et commença à ramasser ses sous_-_vêtements éparpillés. Que pouvait_-_on chercher là_-_dedans qui eût de la valeur ? Puis il corrigea. Que pouvait bien chercher Peter Pettigrew qui eût de la valeur ? Un doute lui vint, il se mit à soulever les vêtements et les livres, fébrilement. Il ne souffla que lorsqu'il mit la main sur les lettres de McGregor, sous des parchemins de cours dispersés. Elles étaient là, toutes les deux. L'une était écornée. L'autre n'avait pas été dépliée. C'était idiot. Que voudrait faire Pettigrew des lettres de McGregor ? Comment aurait_-_il su qu'ils avaient échangé une correspondance ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Harry glissa vivement les lettres dans sa poche.

_-_Ah ! La vache !

_-_Ferme la porte, Ron, s'il te plaît !

Ron obéit. Il s'avança au travers du désordre d'Harry pour fermer la fenêtre.

_-_On est mi_-_octobre, Harry, murmura_-_t_-_il en frissonnant. Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette fenêtre grand ouverte ?

Harry lui montra ses affaires renversées.

_-_Toi aussi tu crois que c'est moi qui ai fait tout ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu agressif.

_-_Non, répondit Ron. Je te demande juste ce que ça veut dire. Gallagher est venu prévenir Hermione qu'il s'était encore passé quelque chose dans notre dortoir et qu'il fallait faire venir McGonagall. Alors je suis monté tout de suite pour voir si tu allais bien.

Harry fit un geste d'excuses. Puis il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il commençait à avoir froid.

_-_Je suis désolé, Ron.

_-_C'est pas grave… Dis_-_moi juste ce qui est arrivé.

_-_Pettigrew était ici.

Ron ne dit rien. Il écouta Harry expliquer comment Pattenrond s'était précipité dans la chambre obscure et jeté sur Pettigrew qui se tenait devant l'armoire tandis qu'un hibou attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Comment lui_-_même avait empêché l'homme défiguré d'étrangler le chat, il ne le savait même plus. Il avait lancé un puissant Stupéfix qui n'avait touché que la pierre. Peter s'était déjà transformé en rat et avait disparu entre les lames disjointes du parquet tout près du lit de Ron.

_-_Depuis le temps que je demande qu'on les répare ! grogna ce dernier. Et il cherchait quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'est_-_ce qui avait tant d'importance pour Pettigrew qu'il avait risqué de revenir au Château, dans la chambre qu'il avait autrefois partagé avec les jeunes gens ?

_-_On n'a plus qu'à ranger, soupira Ron. On verra bien ce qui manque.

Il se mit à genoux et entreprit de ramener à lui les livres et les affaires de classe d'Harry.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher dans tes cahiers ? grondait_-_il à la fois avec colère et inquiétude.

Harry, lui, pliait ses vêtements pour les ranger dans l'armoire. Bientôt, livres et vêtements s'empilaient sur le lit. Ron donna un dernier coup d'œil sous les lits et les meubles afin de vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. Il tendit le bras sous l'armoire et en ressortit la Carte du Maraudeur. Harry soupira de soulagement :

_-_J'étais justement en train de me demander où elle était passée…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer McGonagall et Hermione. Toutes deux paraissaient préoccupées et la jeune fille courut à Pattenrond qui la rassura d'un ronronnement satisfait.

_-_Potter ? fit McGonagall d'un air sévère.

_-_Il était ici, Madame, dit Harry. Peter Pettigrew était ici et fouillait dans mes affaires.

_-_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! bredouilla McGonagall. Comment aurait_-_il pu déjouer la vigilance de la Grosse Dame…

_-_Il a du monter sous sa forme de rat, Madame…

Hermione, assise sur le lit de Ron, caressait Pattenrond. Elle lorgnait sur la carte entre les mains de son ami et interrogea Harry du regard.

_-_Je le pense aussi, approuva_-_t_-_il en cachant discrètement la carte dans son dos. D'ailleurs c'est ainsi qu'il a fui, profitant que Pattenrond était hors d'état de lui nuire…

McGonagall serra les poings de rage. Elle fit un petit bruit auquel Pattenrond répondit de même.

_-_Quand donc en aurons_-_nous fini avec ce sale petit rat de malheur ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Oh ! Quand je pense que j'ai regretté durant des années d'avoir été sévère avec lui ! Mais que voulait_-_il ici ? Auriez_-_vous quelque chose qui pourrait lui être utile ?

Harry n'avait pas songé à se poser la question sous cet angle. Il pensa aussitôt à la cape d'invisibilité.

_-_Il ne me manque rien, Madame, dit_-_il. Et je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu avoir qui lui serait d'une quelconque utilité…

_-_ Peut_-_être cherchait_-_il à mettre dans tes affaires un objet compromettant… risqua Hermione.

_-_Je n'ai rien ici qui ne m'appartienne pas non plus, répondit Harry.

_-_ Il est évident que vous et… le chat de Miss Granger avez interrompu ses desseins, Potter, soupira McGonagall. Vous avez eu de la chance, encore une fois.

Elle lui demanda de vérifier une fois de plus ses affaires. Puis quand il lui eut répété qu'il ne lui manquait rien, ni qu'aucun objet n'avait été ajouté à ses possessions, elle fit reculer les jeunes gens à l'opposé de la pièce et se livra à une incantation devant l'armoire ouverte. Elle recommença devant le lit et chacune des possessions d'Harry. Pour plus de sécurité elle fit de même devant celles de Ron. Elle parut satisfaite cependant quand elle eut terminé.

_-_Pas de sortilèges quelconques non plus… Ni de magie noire, ni de magie blanche.

Elle se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

_-_Je m'en vais de ce pas prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore de cette nouvelle intrusion dans vos quartiers, Potter… Nul doute qu'il viendra lui_-_même poser des pièges afin que Pettigrew ne puisse plus pénétrer ici.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_Comme si la disparition brutale de Maugrey ne nous causait pas assez de soucis comme cela… Je vais le rejoindre au quartier général immédiatement. Si jamais vous aviez encore quelques problèmes, ou si vous vous souveniez de quoi que ce soit… vous voudrez bien vous adresser au Professeur Rogue ? C'est lui qui est de service ce soir dans l'école. Je vous fais confiance, à tous les trois, pour que la panique ne s'empare pas de vos camarades…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna vers le lit où Pattenrond ronronnait sur l'air du devoir accompli.

_-_Je vous suggère de conserver ce chat auprès de vous Potter, au moins pour cette nuit, et jusqu'à ce que la sécurité de cette pièce ait été vérifiée… Si jamais vous aviez une nouvelle visite, au moins seriez_-_vous avertis…

_-_Mââââ ? fit Pattenrond en se léchant les babines.

_-_Oh ! oui ! lui répondit McGonagall en souriant. Et croyez que si je n'avais autre chose à faire, je ne vous laisserai cette tâche pour rien au monde, Monsieur Pattenrond… Miss Granger, je vous laisse le soin de rappeler à vos camarades du rez_-_de_-_chaussée que l'heure du couvre_-_feu est imminente…

Hermione sortit juste après elle. Elle leur chuchota : « On se retrouve en bas à mon retour… » et se sauva.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Il avait envie que ce terminât enfin cette journée _de chiottes_… Pourquoi cette expression lui revenait_-_elle en mémoire à ce moment_-_là ? Parce c'était celle qu'eût employé McGregor. Il avait bien besoin de penser à elle à cet instant précis ! Il mit précipitamment la main dans sa poche pour en sortir les lettres et les ranger dans l'armoire avec la Carte du Maraudeur.

_-_Hum ! fit Ron. Heureusement que tu avais encore la carte en mains quand McGo a lancé ses sortilèges de Détection de Magie…

_-_Oui, fit Harry pour cacher son trouble. Et heureusement que la cape est chez Remus…

_-_Tu crois que McGo te l'aurait confisquée ?

Harry arrêta son geste. Il resta avec ses caleçons à la main, observant Ron par_-_dessus ses lunettes.

_-_Heu… fit celui_-_ci, embarrassé. Tu veux dire : à cause de Pettigrew, je suppose ? Tu crois que c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher… ?

Harry reprit son rangement.

_-_Je n'en sais rien, soupira_-_t_-_il. Mais de tout ce que je possède, et dont Pettigrew a connaissance, c'est ce qui pourrait lui être le plus utile.

_-_Sans doute, réfléchit Ron. Il connaît les passages secrets, et avec ta cape, il pourrait se déplacer dans le château incognito… Tu crois qu'il sait que sa correspondance avec Malefoy est découverte ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien ! répéta Harry.

Ron lui passait ses affaires de classe et il les rangeait dans son bureau une à une. Ils se turent. Ils terminaient de ranger quand Neville, Dean et Seamus se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a eu ?

Ils regardaient partout, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'un cataclysme eût dévasté leur chambre.

_-_Oh ! fit Ron sur un ton léger. C'est ce bon vieux Croûtard qui avait la nostalgie du dortoir…

Neville frissonna.

_-_Il… Il était ici ?

Dean pâlit.

_-_Cet affreux bonhomme a réussi à monter jusqu'ici ! Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Il ferma les yeux mais le visage mutilé de Pettigrew ne quittait pas son esprit. Il était sûr qu'il allait encore faire ce cauchemar… le même qui revenait régulièrement depuis la dernière St_-_Valentin.

_-_Dès demain, j'envoie un hibou à ma mère ! clama Seamus. Elle a inventé des tapettes à souris d'une efficacité redoutable… quand on ne les prend pas sur les doigts !

_-_Merci, Seamus, fit aimablement Ron. Mais contre les sales rats rien ne vaut un bon chat…

_-_Maou ? minauda Pattenrond.

Il sauta du lit sur le sol et se tapit à quelques centimètres des lames du parquet entre lesquelles Croûtard avait disparu. Harry fit signe de la tête à Ron. Hermione les attendait et elle était capable de venir les chercher par les oreilles s'ils ne descendaient pas d'eux_-_mêmes.

….

_-_Ou c'est la cape, ou c'est la carte ! asséna à voix basse Hermione.

_-_Pourquoi la carte ? insista Ginny. Il connaît tous les passages et tous les mots de passe… puisqu'il a participé à son élaboration ! Il n'a pas besoin de la carte !

_-_Ni plus ni moins que de la cape ! réassura Hermione. Il peut se transformer en animal passe partout pourquoi aurait_-_il besoin de la cape ?

Elle jeta un regard agacé à Jezebel Dawson et quelques uns de leurs camarades qui faisaient semblant d'être occupés aux tables voisines. Elle avait par précaution lancé un sortilège de Dôme Silencieux autour de la banquette de la fenêtre où ils se trouvaient tous les quatre, Ginny, Ron, Harry et elle. Et il semblait qu'elle avait eu là une excellente idée.

_-_Et s'il ne la voulait pas pour lui, la cape ? dit Harry songeur. S'ils ont eu vent de notre incursion dans la Forêt à McGregor et moi, ils peuvent très bien se douter que nous savons tout de leur manière de communiquer. Ils auront trouvé un autre endroit. Et la cape servirait à Malefoy ou l'un de ses sbires pour se rendre à leur rendez_-_vous… Ce qui expliquerait le Hibou… La cape est lourde. Pettigrew ne peut la transporter sous sa forme de rat…

_-_Tu l'as reconnu ? demanda Ginny. Le hibou, tu l'as reconnu ?

_-_Je ne l'avais jamais vu… ou je ne m'en souviens pas ; Ce n'est pas celui de Malefoy en tous cas. Pas celui, du moins, dont il use pour ses correspondances habituelles. Et ce n'est pas un hibou de l'école.

_-_Dommage, murmura Hermione. On aurait pu savoir quelque chose par là… Mais ce qui importe c'est qu'il n'ait rien pu faire en somme. Et il faut songer à mettre tes affaires à l'abri.

_-_Quoi ? fit Harry.

_-_Il faut protéger ton armoire ! expliqua Hermione.

_-_Tu as entendu McGonagall, reprit Harry. Dumbledore va se charger de sécuriser la chambre contre Pettigrew.

_-_Et si Pettigrew ou quiconque d'autre usait de l'Imperium contre n'importe lequel de nos camarades ? ou même l'un d'entre nous ? riposta Hermione. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une, Harry ! Je te trouverai un sortilège pour protéger ton armoire… Dès demain !

_-_Oh ! fit Harry presque malgré lui.

_-_Oui ? demanda Hermione.

_-_Ne te donne pas cette peine, dit_-_il en espérant ne pas rosir de trop. Je crois que McGregor connaît celui qu'utilise Rogue pour fermer l'armoire de la salle de classe.

_-_Mais c'est sûrement de la magie noire ! s'offusqua Ron.

_-_C'en est ! affirma Hermione. Ellie le connaît ?

_-_Sans doute puisqu'elle sait le neutraliser…

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans qu'un son en sortît.

_-_Alors demande lui de te l'apprendre. Les sortilèges de Rogue sont les meilleurs en matière de protection des lieux…

_-_ Pas si une fille de Sixième Année sait comment les neutraliser ! s'indigna Ron.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu as contre les filles de Sixième Année ! gronda Ginny.

_-_Chut ! Vous deux ! commanda Hermione. Ellie est très observatrice, et elle sait se faire oublier, quand elle veut. Depuis la rentrée elle a passé plus de temps dans cette classe que n'importe lequel d'entre nous… Elle a eu le temps d'apprendre le mécanisme. C'est pourquoi elle sait comment neutraliser le charme. Bien sur, il y a l'option de croire qu'elle est d'une puissance et d'une intelligence supérieure à Severus Rogue… mais dans ce cas, je doute qu'elle serait encore en Sixième Année à Poudlard !

Son sourire goguenard fit passer à Ron l'envie d'argumenter davantage. Hermione annula le sortilège de silence.

_-_Bien ! fit_-_elle. Allons nous coucher.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et fit une grimace. Il la lui rendit.

_-_Oui, railla_-_t_-_il. Je sens que demain sera une nouvelle journée tout aussi pourrie qu'aujourd'hui.

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_Attends_-_toi à ce que cette nouvelle aventure fasse le tour de l'école pendant le petit déjeuner… jusqu'à ce que la Gazette occupe les esprits avec le récit de la mort de Maugrey et Malefoy.

_-_J'irai me réfugier chez Hagrid, murmura Harry. Peut_-_être que Remus aura une idée différente des nôtres concernant Peter…

Il n'y croyait pas lui_-_même. Il voulait juste oublier les regards que portaient sur lui ses camarades. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Son mal de tête s'était logé dans ses tempes et lui vrillait le front par petites lancées. Il s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à ressentir la colère de Voldemort à l'encontre de ce nouvel échec de son serviteur. Il monta se coucher dans cette appréhension. Il s'endormit avant que le Maître des Ténèbres n'eût appris l'insuccès de la tentative de Pettigrew –quelle que fût cette tentative… A moins, qu'il n'eût réussi ce qu'il voulait faire…

…

Au matin, Harry ouvrit un œil. Son mal de tête avait disparu, c'était déjà une chose positive pour commencer la journée. Puis il entendit des bruits de course dans la chambre et la voix de Neville qui grondait après Pattenrond.

_-_Laisse_-_le sortir, Neville ! demanda Harry encore sous ses couvertures.

_-_Il me gêne pas ! répondit Neville. C'est juste qu'il s'amuse à faire peur à Trevor et maintenant je ne le retrouve plus…

Harry sortit un bras de la chaleur du lit et chercha à tâtons sa robe de chambre. L'autre il le tendit vers le chevet et chercha ses lunettes. Il ramena en même temps les deux objets jusqu'à lui. Il chaussa ses lunettes et revêtit sa robe de chambre avant même de sortir du lit. Il faisait toujours froid le matin quand le feu s'était éteint durant la nuit. Il ouvrit ses rideaux. Neville était encore en pyjama, à demi couché sous son lit.

Ron sortit la tête des rideaux de son baldaquin.

_-_Je me demande pourquoi tu cours encore après ce stupide crapaud ! bailla_-_t_-_il.

_-_Depuis que je sais qu'ils sont les ennemis mortels des Salamandres, admit Neville avec une lueur de tendresse dans l'œil, j'avoue que je prête beaucoup plus d'attention à Trevor.

Ron disparut derrière ses tentures rouges et en ressortit tout aussitôt pour mettre sa robe de chambre. Elle lui allait aux genoux et les manches remontaient jusqu'à la moitié de l'avant_-_bras. Seamus se mit à rire.

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu as encore grandi, Weasley ! Ou bien c'est la robe de chambre de George quand il avait huit ans ?

Ron lui renvoya une grimace.

_-_Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé… J'ai envoyé mon linge au sale et il m'est revenu rétréci ! Et ça c'est rien ! si vous voyez le pyjama qui allait avec ! Même Ginny ne rentrerait pas dedans.

_-_C'est un elfe qui aura fait une bêtise, estima Neville.

_-_Oui, rougit Ron. J'ai demandé à Dobby s'il pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il s'est mis à se tordre les mains et à pleurer à chaudes larmes…

Harry sourit.

_-_Winky ?

_-_Winky ! soupira Ron. Il m'a supplié de ne rien dire sinon sa Winky irait encore passer plusieurs mois au service des Serpentard…

_-_Je croyais qu'Hermione lui avait donné une bièraubeurre trafiquée par les soins de Ginny, s'étonna Harry. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne lui fait toujours pas confiance.

Ron soupira à nouveau.

_-_Il l'a fait… ! Mais après… ça !

Il montrait sa robe de chambre d'un air désespéré. Seamus pouffa.

_-_Le premier qui rigole aura de mes nouvelles ! tonna Ron.

Il prit ses affaires de toilettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Dès qu'il fut dehors, les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire.

Dean suivit Ron vers les toilettes. Il s'arrêta dans le coin d'Harry, un peu gêné.

_-_Tu vas mieux ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec embarras.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_Tout va bien, Dean, merci.

Il sut que son camarade avait passé une nuit mouvementée. La face ravagée de Pettigrew avait hanté ses rêves. Et il sut aussi pourquoi Ginny et lui s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas… ajouta_-_t_-_il comme Dean restait devant lui sans bouger. Pettigrew n'ira pas loin… Pattenrond l'avait repéré. La prochaine fois, il ne le ratera pas.

Dean se força à sourire. Il prit le chemin de la salle de bains et chacun en fit autant, Harry le dernier.

Il n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver le centre des regards et des conversations dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'il revint de sa toilette, il ouvrit son armoire et prit sous la pile de sous_-_vêtements la carte du Maraudeur ainsi que les lettres de McGregor. Il garderait la carte sur lui, tant que son armoire ne serait pas piégée. Et il détruirait les lettres d'Ellen le soir même, ainsi qu'il se le promettait depuis des semaines, voire des mois.

Il descendit enfin et, bien qu'il se fût préparé, les chuchotements dans son dos lui firent mal. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient pour se rendre à la table du petit déjeuner. Il se força à sourire tout le long du chemin à ceux qui le regardait avec curiosité ou effarement. Les vieilles peurs et les calomnies de la Gazette deux ans plus tôt étaient encore dans les esprits, y compris dans le sien. Il songea amèrement, que finalement, l'article sur la mort de Maugrey et Malefoy ferait une diversion bienvenue. Il ne pensait pas vivre pire moment que l'avant_-_veille au soir. La veille lui avait prouvé qu'il se trompait. Qu'en serait_-_il de cette journée qui commençait à peine ?

…

Et comme pour confirmer cette impression, il vit venir du fond du couloir, le pas vif et décidé, Ellie McGregor. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte du réfectoire.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda_-_t_-_elle quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

Un coup d'œil par_-_dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille lui apprit que Malefoy se présenterait bientôt à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

_-_Je te raconterai, souffla_-_t_-_il.

Elle agita son index comme pour assurer qu'elle se souviendrait de sa promesse. Elle partit vers la table des Serpentard. Harry et ses amis entrèrent dans la salle. Derrière eux, ils entendaient les ricanements des amis de Malefoy dont la voix traînante insistait sur le nom de Potter.

Les Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent à leur table, rejoignant leurs camarades déjà attablés. Harry savait que les Serpentard n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour les provoquer. Il allait s'asseoir, espérant que la lueur dans les yeux de Ron était due à la promesse d'Hermione de passer la journée entière avec lui, lorsque la voix de Malefoy se fit plus forte et plus proche.

_-_Alors, Potter ? Tu as encore trouvé le moyen de faire l'intéressant ? Il s'est encore passé des trucs bizarres dans ton dortoir ?

Lentement Harry se retourna. Il ne s'assit pas pour rester à la hauteur du Serpentard. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi avait_-_il la conviction que Malefoy, au contraire de ses camarades, ne doutait pas de la véracité de ces _trucs bizarres_ ? Au sourire malveillant de Malefoy, il opposa un rire léger.

_-_Oui, mais ce qui est d'autant plus étrange, c'est que lorsqu'il se passe un truc bizarre dans mon dortoir, deux fois sur trois, le nom des Malefoy y est rattaché…

Le visage de Drago changea. Son sourire se mua en un rictus crispé.

_-_Prends garde, Potter… Tu sais que Dumbledore n'aime pas que l'on accuse sans preuve.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi, d'un rire froid. Harry s'avança légèrement vers lui. Malefoy n'osa reculer. Les regards des Gryffondor étaient sur lui.

_-_Laisse donc Dumbledore en dehors de tout cela, Malefoy… susurra Harry. Toi et moi savons bien que la partie qui se joue n'a aucune règle… hormis une seule : tous les coups sont permis.

Il lâcha le regard du Préfet de Serpentard et s'assit enfin à sa place. Il se servit une assiette conséquente. Il avait très faim soudain. Le silence mal à l'aise de Malefoy avait des vertus apéritives qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées.

_-_Tu te crois malin, Potter ? grogna Malefoy soudain.

_-_Malin ? reprit Harry. Mais c'est toi qui est sensé être malin, Malefoy ! Moi, je suis un Gryffondor. Tu sais bien : courageux, honnête, fier et chevaleresque… mais certainement pas malin.

Neville faillit s'étouffer avec son bacon. Les autres pouffèrent. Malefoy tourna sa colère vers le jeune homme.

_-_Regardez donc ce crétin de Londubat ! Incapable de manger correctement ! Il parait qu'à Ste Mangouste…

Neville pâlit brusquement.

_-_Hé ! Malefoy !

La voix d'Harry était dure. Hermione tira sur la manche de sa robe. Elle montra de la tête le Professeur Rogue qui s'avançait vers leur table. Drago ne l'avait pas vu, tout à sa colère contre Harry.

_-_Hé quoi ? Potter ? Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Je sais plus de sortilèges que tu n'en sauras jamais et tes amis feraient bien de se demander si tu vaux le mal qu'ils se donnent… car il n'y aura pas de pitié pour les vaincus quand le Maître des Ténèbres étendra sa puissance sur le monde.

_-_Croyez_-_vous qu'il en aura davantage pour les vainqueurs ?

Malefoy se tourna vivement vers le Professeur Rogue. Il jeta un regard mécontent vers ses camarades qui n'avaient osé l'interrompre pour l'avertir.

_-_Le Maître des Ténèbres ne connaît pas la pitié, ni la reconnaissance, continua Rogue. Il y a ceux qui le servent, et qui vivent. Il y a ceux qui refusent de le servir, ou le servent mal, et ils meurent. Ni vainqueurs ni vaincus, Malefoy, que des serviteurs…

Crabbe et Goyle frissonnèrent. Les autres n'osèrent murmurer. Un seul regard glacial de Rogue les persuada qu'il était temps de se rendre à leur table. Ils laissèrent Malefoy seul face au professeur, préférant de loin endurer son mécontentement que le courroux de leur directeur de Maison.Drago avisa Nott qui passait au large, le visage impassible. Il essaya d'accrocher son sillage, mais le jeune homme n'entendit pas son appel. Rogue tourna vers les Gryffondor son regard d'oiseau de proie. Neville déglutit difficilement tandis que ses condisciples prenaient un visage innocent. Seul Harry gardait au fond de l'œil une flamme vive.

_-_Croyez_-_vous n'avoir pas assez attiré l'attention sur vous, Potter ?

_-_C'est tout de même pas sa faute si…

Seamus ne termina pas sa phrase. Il la laissa en suspens sur une œillade meurtrière du Professeur.

_-_Tâchez de vous faire oublier pour quelques temps, Potter… Et c'est valable pour vous tous ici !

Les élèves baissèrent la tête dans leur assiette. Rogue retourna à la table des Professeurs dans un mouvement de robe. Hermione se mit à rire discrètement.

_-_Tu te sens bien ? demanda Dean.

_-_Parfaitement. J'aurais applaudi, si cela n'était allé au contraire des intentions du Professeur Rogue. Quelle belle comédie il nous a joué là…

_-_A l'intention de qui ? demanda Harry décontenancé. De Malefoy ? Il n'est pas dupe…

_-_Non, lui sourit Hermione. Malefoy, hélas, est irrécupérable. C'est à l'intention des autres Serpentard que Rogue a sorti cette petite comédie…

_-_Petite comédie ? fit Seamus abasourdi.

_-_Hé bien, oui… répondit Hermione. C'est comme son discours de rentrée aux Première Année… _Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours…_

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire attendri.

_-_ Tu t'en souviens par cœur ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_Oui, c'est une belle phrase non ?

_-_Tu trouves ? fit Neville.

_-_Tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on te traite de cornichon si je me souviens bien ! reprit Ron, un peu aigre.

_-_Personne n'aime ça ! Et c'était fait pour ! se mit à rire Hermione. Mais reconnaissez tout de même que le Professeur Rogue aurait fait un excellent tragi_-_comédien.

Elle terminait de parler que les hiboux apparurent dans le ciel artificiel de la Salle. Le courrier tomba sur les tables avec les Gazettes. Les rapaces repartirent qui avec les pièces dues dans le petit sac accroché à la patte ; qui avec un morceau de pain trempé dans du lait au bec… Harry songea qu'il devrait aller rendre une visite à Hedwige. Il pourrait peut_-_être aussi proposer ses services à Ron et Ginny pour envoyer un courrier à Charlie en France. Si Hedwige avait réussi à trouver Sirius à l'étranger et McGregor en Touraine, elle ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté pour trouver le cadet des Weasley… Il essayait surtout de penser à autre chose qu'à la Gazette qu'Hermione avait rangé sous son coude au lieu de l'ouvrir aussitôt comme d'habitude. Seamus avança la main vers le journal, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

_-_Tu permets, Hermione, puisque tu ne le lis pas tout de suite…

_-_ Seamus… prévint Hermione. Pas de commentaire, s'il te plait…

Elle poussa du coude le magazine vers son camarade. Seamus se plongea aussitôt dans la lecture de la Une.

_-_ Argh ! Par Merlin ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il d'une voix étranglée.

_-_Seamus… ! gronda Hermione.

_-_ Aaaah ! fit Dean qui s'était penché sur l'épaule de son ami.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry commença à avoir des sueurs froides. Neville tira le journal vers lui.

_-_Ah ! par exemple ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mais quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

Il tendit la main vers le journal pour voir de ses propres yeux ce qui causait tant d'émoi à ses condisciples. Il interrompit son geste quand il remarqua que les trois garçons en face de lui fixaient Harry, les uns avec stupéfaction l'autre avec inquiétude.

Harry sentait leur regard sur son front. Il se rendit compte que les élèves aux autres tables se tournaient vers lui, certains avec discrétion d'autres complètement estomaqués. A la table des Professeurs, le Professeur Flitwick faisait la lecture à ses collègues. McGonagall était blanche. Rogue était vert. Le Professeur Londubat regardait vers la table des Gryffondor en secouant la tête. Les autres… Il ne vit pas les autres. Hermione venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans l'épaule. En face d'eux, Seamus avait tourné le journal vers eux pour leur laisser voir le titre de la Une qui s'étalait sur deux lignes majuscules.

Harry crut qu'il manquait d'air. Ou qu'il avait mal lu. Ou que c'était encore un cauchemar et que sa nuit n'était pas encore terminée.

**TOUTE LA VERITE SUR LE SURVIVANT. LE DESTIN D'HARRY POTTER ENFERME DURANT SEIZE ANS AU DEPARTEMENT DES MYSTERES. **

_-_Seamus, dit_-_il. Veux_-_tu lire l'article pour moi ?

_-_Bien sûr, Harry…

Seamus relut le titre. Les autres se penchèrent légèrement au_-_dessus de la table comme pour mieux entendre. Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard au moment où Malefoy arrachait la Gazette des mains de Crabbe. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu de son visage. Goyle paraissait près de défaillir. Un peu plus loin, McGregor avait renoncé à lire à haute voix pour ses camarades la teneur de l'article.

_-_Hum ! se racla la gorge Seamus avant de commencer.

« _Nous relations voici quelques semaines l'arrestation du Mangemort Miles Goyle. Son interrogatoire mené de main de maître par les Aurors du Ministère avait déjà permis de mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs de ses complices. Mais il a permis également de faire la lumière sur les évènements d'il y a presque dix-huit mois aujourd'hui qui se sont déroulés au sein même du Ministère. Le Ministre de la Magie de l'époque –Mr Cornélius Fugde, de sinistre mémoire, rappelons-le, nous avait assuré qu'il avait eu les preuves du retour de Celui-qui-avait-disparu. Et que les combats qui avaient apparemment eu lieu dans le Hall du Ministère n'étaient qu'une tentative de mettre la main sur ce dernier. Nous avions immédiatement mis en doute cette version des faits ! et il s'avère aujourd'hui, suite aux aveux de Goyle, que nous avions raison !_

_Il y a maintenant dix-huit ans, le Professeur Dumbledore a recueilli de Sybille Trelawney, actuellement professeur de Divination au Collège de Poudlard, une prophétie concernant un enfant à naître qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres. Renseigné à l'époque par un de ses fidèles, Celui-qui-n'allait-pas-tarder-à-disparaître, s'est acharné à chercher cet enfant… et il l'a trouvé !_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Voici la prophétie qui fut faite, il y a dix-huit ans. Ou du moins, selon les dires de Miles Goyle, une partie de la prédiction concernant Harry Potter, le Survivant… Car il devait naître au cœur de l'été, de parents qui luttaient contre Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Celui dont nous ne pouvons douter qu'il est bien l'enfant destiné à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres, vu l'empressement que ce dernier a mis à vouloir le détruire depuis sa plus tendre enfance._

_Hélas cette prophétie est perdue, détruite lors des combats qui eurent lieu il y a presque deux ans, dans les sombres corridors du Département des Mystères. Aujourd'hui, seul Albus Dumbledore connaît la teneur exacte de cette prédiction._

_Celui-Qui-Est-Revenu donnerait cher pour connaître cette prophétie dans son intégralité… afin de l'utiliser contre le jeune Harry Potter. Mais qu'il se souvienne que cet enfant a survécu à son terrible désir de meurtre. Et qu'il est aujourd'hui un sorcier puissant et très doué. Il a aussi résisté aux assauts de plusieurs Mangemorts aguerris, adeptes de la magie noire. Il a résisté à celui que Goyle appelle le Maître d'une voix tremblante de crainte. Il a réussi à lui échapper alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon de quatorze ans sous les yeux et les baguettes de dizaines de ses fidèles afin de venir prévenir le monde du retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. _

_Le Maître des Ténèbres n'est pas le tout puissant Seigneur qu'il voudrait nous persuader –et ses mangemorts avec lui !- qu'il est. Tout géant a un défaut à sa cuirasse. Et le défaut de la cuirasse de celui qu'il convient désormais de nommer Tom Jedusor s'appelle Harry Potter !_

_Le Survivant ! Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres ! Et qu'on appellera bientôt Celui qui vaincu Celui qu'on ne doit pas nommer ! Celui que nous appelons, nous, Celui qui redonne l'espoir à toute la nation sorcière !_ »

Seamus releva les yeux vers Harry pour lui signifier qu'il avait fini. Dans son regard, il y avait une admiration sincère et son sourire éclairait son visage d'une lumière nouvelle. Dean semblait stupéfixé. Un peu plus loin, Lavande Brown essuyait une larme d'émotion et Parvati semblait découvrir Harry pour la première fois. La table des Poufsouffle était entièrement tournée vers les Gryffondor. Il en allait de même pour celle des Serdaigle. Le journal circulait encore chez les Serpentard. Harry aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la table des Professeurs. Il fit une grimace devant l'air figé de Rogue. _Tâchez de vous faire oublier pour quelques temps, Potter…_Hé bien, c'était parfaitement réussi !

Combien le professeur allait_-_il lui faire payer ce regain de célébrité. Et qu'allait dire Dumbledore quand il rentrerait du QG de l'Ordre. Il semblait à Harry que McGonagall le dévisageait avec sévérité. Et Ellen ? Il porta les yeux vers la table verte et grise. McGregor paraissait de marbre, le regard fixé sur lui, son journal à la main. Au moins, elle avait compris à présent ce qu'il essayait de lui dire depuis des semaines.

Harry repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait plus faim.Ron et Hermione avaient des yeux pleins de compassion. Et Neville… pauvre Neville… Il était décomposé.Harry se leva. Il traversa la pièce interminable dans un silence qui commençait à se faire pesant. Il sentait le murmure qui naissait pourtant de son passage et qui montait du fond du réfectoire. Il bruissait de plus en plus comme une vague qui vint se briser sur la porte qu'il referma derrière lui. Il avait pourtant l'habitude qu'on pointât sur lui des index curieux ou accusateurs. Il ne s'y faisait pas.

Au milieu du Hall, il y avait Rusard. Harry pressa le pas. Le regard oblique du concierge le suivit jusqu'à la grande porte. Harry était terriblement mal à l'aise. C'était pire que ses menaces habituelles. Harry se hâta de sortir. L'air vif du dehors lui fit paraître ses joues brûlantes de fièvre. Ses pas se dirigèrent vers la Cabane d'Hagrid. Il courut presque sur le chemin. Il frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit aussitôt. Hagrid le fit entrer d'un geste de sa grande main maladroite.

_-_On se disait bien que tu viendrais… grommela_-_t_-_il.

Remus se tenait devant la table, grave et sérieux. Harry se précipita vers lui. Il se jeta contre la poitrine de son ancien professeur.

_-_ Je n'y arriverai jamais Remus ! s'écria_-_t_-_il dans un sanglot. Je n'y arriverai jamais.

* * *

**RAR :**

**_Ayako : Oh ryry et ellie se sont réconcilié... chouette j'espère que notre brun adoré aura compris les allusions que Hermione a fait mais surtiout les mettra en application! C'est vrai quoi! je sais qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de se faire desirer mais il ne faut pas abuser nan plus... _**Hahahaha ! en plus je ne crois pas que ce soit la réelle intention de Harry… **_et moi, j'aurais été lui je lui aurait fait bouffer son chat à Filch… _**(MDR ! t'as pas osé marquer Miss Teigne ?) **_nan mais c'est vrai quoi va-t-on dire des choses pareilles au potentiel sauveur de l'humanité? _**Oui mais à ce moment là, il ne le savait pas enocre (Filch… que c'était le sauveur de l'humanité…)

**_Keana : c'est drole, mais quand tu dis " grand duc", j'ai tendance à voir la tete de malfoy ... _**Malefoy avec la tête d'un grand duc ? ou un grand duc avec la tête de Malefoy ? lol ! oui mai c'est pour brouiller les pistes, peut_-_être… **_pour que pattenrond enrage comme ca,c surement un rat .. peter ? le cri aigu aussi alors ... mais qu'est ce qu'il voulait?_** C'est justement le problème…**_pourquoi tu nous a coupé la scene comme ca :_**Parce que !  
**_décidément, ellie et harry , ca sera pas pour tout de suite à ce que je vois ... _**Alors voilà, Harry et Ellie c'est pas une histoire comme les autres… ça se comprend, ce ne sont pas des gens comme les autres… mais d'un autre côté, ce sont des adolescents qui réagissent comme des adolescents… c'est pas facile de faire coincider tout ça… Hein ? j'ai pas répondu à ta question ? Non mais franchement, tu croyais réellement que j'allais le faire ?

**_craup_****_ : Je suis de plus en plus perplexe. Certes, Harry ne peut commencer à vivre tant que Voldemort survit, mais alors, Comment va t-il affronter le seigneur des ténèbres? Cel_**ui_-_ci va lui envoyer des images d'horreur. Mais quels souvenirs heureux Harry va t_-_il utiliser? Craup, qui garde le cap et le regard sur la ligne d'horizon… Et qui croit qu'on combat Voldemort comme un Détraqueur… Il fait le même effet, c'est sûr. Alors ? Ellen va_-_t_-_elle jouer le rôle d'anti_-_détraqueur ?  
**_Autre question: Tu écris parfois 3 chapitres pour une journée à Poudlard; sur ce rythme, tu mettrais la fin de ton roman à Halloween... _**En fait, c'était mon but. Mais je me suis aperçue au fur et à mesure de l'écriture que bien des questions restaient en suspens à ce moment… et tout n'était pas réglé… alors je me suis vue contrainte de continuer… Mais je n'ai pas changé de manière d'écrire. Certaines journées pendront trois chapitres, ou plus, pour être racontées, d'autres passeront très vite… mais –c'est ce qui est plaisant dans une fic, on peut prendre son temps pour raconter ce qu'on a en tête, on n'est pas tenu par un éditeur qui fait ses comptes… Car je le répète tout ce qui arrive, à l'allure où cela arrive, est en fait le chemin qui conduit à la fin…  
**_Les secrets d'Hermione finiront-ils à la fin de l'année?_** Tu parles de l'année scolaire ou civile ? **_Et j'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur le pouvoir qu'a Harry et pas Jedusor... la notion de sacrifice?_** Oui Harry aussi a de plus en plus de doutes… Devra_-_t_-_il se sacrifier pour sauver ses amis et le monde ? L'amour qui selon Dumbledore doit lui permettre de vaincre Jedusor sera_-_t_-_il suffisant ? Le seul moyen ? ou bien juste ce qui mettra un point final à leur dernier face à face ?

**_meredith : ahalala quand hermione commence a avoir le symptone de ginny , elle est pas très douce avec Harry quand même ..._**le pauvre Ben oui mais il faut bien le secouer un peu ce garçon… **_je suis contente qu'ils se soit réconcilié avec Mc grégor ..par contre a la fin , il parle de qui ? de queudver ? _**Oui, c'était bien lui… **_j'ai peur pour cette nuit d'halloween ca me stress , elle arrive de plus en plus vite , et a mon avis , il y aura pleins d'imprévus horribles ...enfin, si c'est ginny qui se fait bouffer par une créture pas catholique , elle ira pas démoralisé harry au moins ! parce qu'elle est pas gentilleuhh .../_** Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu as contre Ginny ?

**_hadler_****_ : rhalalala, il est impayable le harry avec Ellie. Il a beaucoup de chance qu'elle est vraiment accro et qu'elle est prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il se décide._** Oui mais bon, elle a de la patience mais elle n'a pas de temps à perdre quand même… **_J'espère qu'il finira par chaner d'avis, et qu'il vivra encore pendant les 2 semain au lieu de s'arrêter de vivre._** Mais c'est de Harry dont on parle… Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, justement…  
**_Un chapitre somme toutes assez calme, même harry y croyait, c'est dire._** Oui c'est le calme avant la tempête.. **_Mais sur la fin, complètement souflé. D'ailleurs, je me demande de qui il parlait en disant qu'il était là. ça ne peut quand même pas être Voldemort, il ne peut encore entrer dasn l'école, et dumby l'aurait su. ça ne peut être non plus un détraqueur, Harry parlait d'un Il, pas d'une créature, donc il connait la personne. Je penserais alors à queudver, mais comment serait il monter jusqu là ? et que cherchait il ?_** C'est la question parce que comment serait_-_il monté là_-_haut ? Ca lui est facile sous sa forme de rat…

**_Lyane_****_ : Pourquoi quand tu nous dis "hibou grand duc", je pense tout de suite à Malfoy? Il a demandé à son hibou d'emmener un rat jusqu'à la chambre de Harry? Il cherchait quoi? La carte des maraudeurs? Pour circuler facilement dans les couloirs? Et pourquoi la fenêtre était-elle ouverte? Ne serait-ce pas Jezabel qui l'aurais ouverte (ça y est, je la catalogue déjà comme mangemorte potentielle...)?_** Je sens les neurones qui bouillonnent ! Un rat, oui. Le hibou pour l'amener ? Non plutôt pour lui confier quelque chose… Quelle était cette chose ? justement, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi…  
**_Finalement, ça ne va ps si mal que ça entre Ellie et Harry. Je peux déjà commencer à te proposer des prénoms pour leurs futurs enfants, ou c'est encore trop tôt?_** Commence déjà, vu qu'il en faudra 12 (d'après Trelawney) ça risque de prendre du temps à choisir… **_J'espère que Harry ne fera pas trop de boulettes et qu'il ne gachera pas tout._** C'est un risque avec lui… **_Déjà, si Ellie est d'accord pour accepter de faire attention au contenu des paroles de Harry, et pas à la façon dont il les dit, ça aidera beaucoup._** Oui mais elle a dit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention non plus de le laisser oublier les siennes de paroles… Je crains plutôt que ce soit par là que le bât blesse… **_Hermione a encore eu une super idée. Promouvoir un évenement le jour d'halloween pour y grouper les élèves, c'est quelque chose qui pourrais sauver bien des vies. Et moi, je commence déjà à faire des plans d'évacuation de Poudlard, faudrais penser à désigner des petits groupes, avec un responsable par groupe qui devra s'assurer de la préscence de tous ceux de son groupe au moment de l'alerte, les conduire au point de raliment, et faire son rapport aux préfets pour signaler que...Euh, je m'emballe peut-être un peu, là. C'est que je viens de participer à un exercice d'évacuation en cas d'incendire à l'hopital, alors j'y repense, forcé! _**C'est ainsi qu'elle l'a vu elle aussi…  
**_Mais qu'est ce que prépare ce fichu Malfoy pour ce soir là! Je me méfie, mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point. Personne n'aurait pu stériliser son père avant qu'il ne le fasse! Ca aurais réglé bien de problème...Et dire, que moi, je l'ai fait paraître presque sympathique._** C'est ton droit… Rien ne dit que ce n'est pas toi qui auras raison en fin de compte… Même si à moi cela me semble fort peu probable. **_Trop fier ce petit, il refuse de s'incliner devant l'autre Cinglé-Albinos-Aux-Yeux-Rouges. _**Tu parles de qui ? Malefoy ? ou Nott ? **_Mais je le sent pas, ce soir d'Halloween, je le sent pas! Je suis certaine qu'il va y avoir un ou plusieurs trucs qui vont très mal tourner, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de morts quand même._** Des trucs qui vont mal tourner ? Forcément, on ne peut penser à tout…  
**_Je vais devenir folle à me poser toutes ses questions. Surtout que comme je part la semaine prochaine, je me demande si j'aurais les chapitres du soir d'Halloween avant de partir. Je vois bien le moment où le dernier chapitre que je lirais se passera juste avant l'attaque, et que je devrais attendre dix jours pour lire la suite. Si je me met à hurler "Je veux une connexion internet!" sur le Nil, ça sera de ta faute, mdr. _**Ha ! oui ! vous voudriez me faire croire que vous regrettez de partir en vacances pour des destinations de rêve ! Non mais vraiment, est_-_ce qu'il y a écrit Crabbe ou Goyle sur mon front ? Faudrait pas me prendre pour un Troll tout de même ! **_Tu pourrais pas me prêter Bill Weasley, pour conjurer les sorts dans les tombeaux?_** Moi je te le prête volontiers, (je préfère nettement Charlie) mais je sais pas si Fleur serait d'accord…

**_Alixe_****_ : J'aime beaucoup ton titre. Facile peut-être mais bien amené._** Il s'est imposé à moi… une rare intuition en ce qui concerne les titres ! **_LEs voilà réconciliés, masi pas plus proches._** Il semblerait qu'Ellie a compris qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer ce petit être fragile qu'était Harry Potter… Elle met toutes les chances de son coté. Quand la victoire est à portée de main, il ne faudrait pas que la précipitation fasse tout rater… **_Et ce pauvre Harry qui file un mauavis coton. j'espère qu'il pourra un peuse reposer avant e grand jour ! telle que je te connais...non !) _**Hahahhaha ! mon Dieu ! suis_-_je donc si prévisible… ?

**_mate : arg... la suite... par pitié !_** Mais je n'ai pas de pitié ! je suis sadique !

**_cemeil_****_ : Deux jours d'absence et deux chapitres d'un coup! C'est vrai que çà fait plaisir... Et quel chapitre! C'est pas gentil de le finir de cette manière._** Je sais, mais je suis sadique, tu le sais bien… **_Après Ellie, c'est Hermione qui lui renvoit son égoïsme en plein visage... Mais comme le dit si bien Ginny, on l'aime quand même! _**Même s'il peut être une vraie tête de mule... C'est ce qui fait son charme… Et puis à force de se l'entendre dire…  
**_Tiens, pendant que j'y repense, j'ai beaucoup aimé le retour à l'envoyeur. Ellie qui ne prend pas la peine d'accompagner Drago au bureau de Rogue... Il connaît le chemin!_** Il l'a bien cherché… **_Quant au visiteur surprise, il devait être capable d'être transporté par un hibou..._** Le hibou c'était pas pour lui… parce qu'il risquait quand même de se faire croquer par le volatile quand même… **_Et Pattenrond est loin de l'apprécier... Je ne vois qu'une personne qui puisse correspondre à cette intrusion... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici! C'est la vraie question!_** Tout à fait !


	50. Chapitre 129 : Conférence de Presse

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 129

Conférence de Presse

…

Assis à la haute table, la Gazette dépliée devant lui, Hagrid regardait tour à tour Remus et Harry, tous deux silencieux. Cela faisait bien une demi_-_heure que Lupin avait fait asseoir Harry, complètement désemparé. Le demi géant avait cru qu'il parlerait au jeune homme mais il s'était tu.

Peu à peu, Harry s'était calmé. Il avait mis ses deux mains sur son front, comme s'il pouvait nier l'existence de sa cicatrice en la cachant aux regards.

_-_Tout le monde va croire que je vais battre Voldemort en claquant simplement des doigts à présent, murmura_-_t_-_il avec une amertume qui fit mal à Hagrid.

_-_Ce sera à toi de leur dire que tu ne peux rien sans eux…

_-_Croyez_-_vous qu'ils m'écouteront ? cria Harry.

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce.

_-_Algie Londubat prétend déjà qu'ils puisent tous leur confiance en l'avenir en moi… Qu'est_-_ce que cela va être à présent…

Remus le laissa s'agiter un moment. Hagrid n'osait bouger. Il aurait bien proposé une tasse de thé mais quelque chose le retenait. Il ne savait ce que c'était, peut_-_être les yeux tristes de Remus ; peut_-_être le faible gémissement de Titan qui ne tentait que des avances indécises envers Harry. Remus se décida enfin :

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce que cela change ?

Harry ne bougea plus.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que cela change ? insista Remus. Qu'ils t'aient choisi comme meneur parce que tu portes une cicatrice au front, ou parce qu'une prophétie prétend que tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quelle importance cela a_-_t_-_il ? Tu sais depuis longtemps maintenant ce qu'il en est. Que les autres l'apprennent ne change pas grand_-_chose au fait que tu devras te retrouver face à face avec Voldemort. A moins…

Il leva lentement les yeux vers Harry et le fixa un moment.

_-_A moins, continua_-_t_-_il, que tu n'aies plus peur du regard des autres que de Voldemort lui_-_même ?

Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_Aurais_-_tu aussi plus peur de vivre que de mourir ?

_-_Non… fit Harry.

Mais sa voix était un souffle inaudible.

_-_ Tu ne crains pas d'affronter des Mangemorts tous plus puissants et féroces les uns que les autres et tu n'oses braver le regard de tes camarades ? poursuivit Remus.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça… implora Harry. Vous ne comprenez pas ! Tout le monde est persuadé que je suis celui qui va les délivrer de Voldemort. Mais si je ne réussissais pas ! Si c'était lui qui était vainqueur. Si je n'étais pas à la hauteur des espérances que tout le monde met en moi ? J'ai peur Remus, c'est vrai… D'être celui qui conduira ceux qui m'ont fait confiance au malheur… !

Remus secoua la tête.

_-_ Le malheur, comme tu l'appelles Harry, existe depuis la nuit des temps, il n'est pas né avec toi... et ne mourra ni avec toi ni avec Voldemort…

Il se leva et se rapprocha d'Harry. Il prit la tête du jeune homme entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

_-_Harry, je ne te poserai plus la question. Que veux_-_tu ? Rester ici à te cacher comme moi ? Ou aller affronter tout ce qui t'attend dehors ?

_-_Je ne… commença Harry.

Les doigts de Remus se resserrèrent sur son crâne et ses yeux se plissèrent.

_-_Je veux que tout ceci s'arrête… répondit Harry avec lassitude.

_-_Tout quoi, Harry ? insista Remus.

_-_Je veux qu'on arrête de me regarder comme une bête curieuse quoi que je fasse.

Le jeune homme vit le coin des lèvres de Remus frissonner quelques secondes.

_-_Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne crois pas que cela arrive jamais… A moins que tu aies raison de craindre de n'être pas à la hauteur de tes ambitions… Mais alors, je crois que le fait qu'on te regarde comme une bête curieuse sera le cadet de tes soucis…

Il sourit. Puis il lâcha la tête d'Harry pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

_-_A présent que tu sais ce que tu veux, Harry, reprit_-_il un peu plus grave, comment comptes_-_tu arriver à tes fins ?

_-_Je ne le sais toujours pas, Remus. J'ai beau chercher et réfléchir, je ne le sais toujours pas.

Remus haussa une épaule.

_-_Peut_-_être… hésita_-_t_-_il. Peut_-_être devrais_-_tu cesser de réfléchir.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, Remus…

_-_ Je ne peux te dire ce que tu dois faire, Harry… Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu pourrais vaincre Voldemort ! Ce que je sais, c'est que chaque fois que tu l'as affronté, non seulement tu t'en es sorti mais tu l'as obligé à battre en retraite. Chaque fois qu'il a cru te tenir à sa merci, tu as retourné la situation à ton avantage. A tout ce qu'il t'a opposé, tu as trouvé une riposte. Sans réfléchir, sans chercher. Tu te crois faible, mais tu es assez fort pour le tenir en respect. Ton esprit et le sien luttent à armes égales. Ta baguette et la sienne ont des pouvoirs équivalents. Ne cherche pas par là comment le vaincre…

Harry eut un sourire amer.

_-_ Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... murmura_-_t_-_il. Je sais déjà cela, Remus.

Remus plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_La suite de la prophétie ? demanda_-_t_-_il fiévreusement.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Elle annonce que Voldemort devait me marquer ainsi que son égal, et que j'aurai un pouvoir qu'il ignore… Ce que je ne sais pas c'est quel est ce pouvoir que j'ai… C'est ce que je cherche et que je ne trouve pas…

L'étreinte des mains de Remus se resserra sur les épaules d'Harry.

_-_Harry, prononça_-_t_-_il sourdement. Ne cherche pas ce que tu as… Cherche ce qu'il n'a pas… C'est par là que tu le vaincras…

Sa voix vibrait d'émotion et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un sourire. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur se serrer.

_-_Comment pourrais_-_je me servir contre lui de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ?

_-_Tu le sauras, Harry, quand tu seras en face de lui, tu le sauras. J'en suis certain…

Son sourire illumina son visage soudain.

_-_Vous vous mettez à croire aux prophéties, maintenant ? essaya de railler Harry, peu rassuré.

Remus secoua la tête.

_-_Que dit cette prophétie, Harry ? Qu'un enfant naîtra qui aura le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, n'est_-_ce pas ? Qu'il serait marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et qu'il aurait un pouvoir que ce dernier ignore ? Et sans doute qu'ils s'affronteront dans un combat singulier et sans merci ?

Harry pâlit un peu. Remus vit qu'il avait vu juste. Il leva la main et effleura le front du jeune homme.

_-_ Tu es venu au monde, Harry, reprit le lycanthrope. Il t'a marqué et il ne laissera personne le priver de ce face à face meurtrier qu'il te et se promet depuis trop longtemps déjà. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune prophétie pour savoir que cette partie se joue entre lui et toi. Comme je n'ai besoin d'aucune autre assurance que ma conviction pour savoir que tu feras tout ce qui sera en ton pouvoir pour nous éviter à tous de tomber sous la coupe des Ténèbres. Tu es capable de le vaincre, Harry. Et il le sait aussi, sinon il ne te craindrait pas ainsi qu'il le fait…

Le jeune homme grimaça.

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas plus raisonnable que mes camarades, Remus, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Harry, gronda doucement Lupin. Cela ne se fait pas de refuser ce qui est offert de bon cœur. Cette confiance que tous mettent en toi, fais_-_la tienne. Prends toutes les mains qui se tendent Harry… Même si certaines se lèvent pour frapper, les autres te retiendront si tu chancelles.

Remus remit lentement les mèches noires sur le front d'Harry.

_-_Cache_-_la si tu le souhaites, cela ne l'empêchera pas d'exister… Mais sache que plus tu nieras sa présence, plus elle empoisonnera ta propre existence.

Titan redressa sa tête et la tourna vers la porte. Il jappa et vint gratter la jambe d'Hagrid qui lui flatta la tête d'un air distrait. Il regardait toujours Harry et Remus, un peu inquiet, très ému, pas certain de tout comprendre mais convaincu que chacun des deux hommes essayait de trouver dans l'autre des raisons d'espérer.

On frappa à l'huis. Et la voix de Ginny invita Hagrid à venir lui ouvrir. Ce fut Remus qui le fit, tout en se cachant derrière la porte. La jeune fille entra et fondit sur Harry.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaître comme ça ! Tout le monde te cherche ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ton départ précipité a provoqué ! Hermione va finir par stupéfixer toute la salle des Quatre Maisons et Ron a failli frapper Malefoy.

_-_Pourquoi ? s'alarma Harry.

_-_Sans doute parce qu'il en a très envie depuis très longtemps ! Mais sans doute aussi parce que ce sagouin a déclaré que ce n'était pas tout d'avoir un pouvoir, qu'il fallait encore savoir s'en servir et qu'avec le pois chiche qui te servait de cervelle tu n'étais même pas capable de savoir dans quel sens on tenait sa baguette…

_-_ Ho ! s'indigna Hagrid.

Remus cacha un sourire derrière son poing.

_-_ Mais… bredouilla Harry. Pourquoi Hermione stupéfixerait_-_elle toute la salle des Quatre Maisons ?

_-_ Parce que ! grogna Ginny. Comme tu n'es pas là, c'est à elle qu'on pose toutes sortes de questions auxquelles elle ne peut ni ne veut répondre… C'est toi qui devrais être là_-_bas ! C'est ta place !

Harry ferma les yeux dans un soupir.

_-_Dis_-_leur que tu ne m'as pas trouvé, Ginny, veux_-_tu ?

_-_Ce ne sont pas eux qui m'envoient. Je suis venue toute seule, comme une grande ! Et je te le dis, Harry James Potter ! Tu vas retourner dare_-_dare au château ! Même si je dois te botter les fesses tout le long du chemin !

Elle montrait la porte de sa baguette d'un geste décidé, un poing à la hanche, sa frimousse constellée de taches de son crispée dans une expression exaspérée.

Hagrid pesta dans sa barbe.

_-_Par Merlin ! grommela_-_t_-_il avec stupéfaction. C'est bien le sang des Prewett qui coule dans ses veines !

Remus poussa Harry aux épaules vers la sortie. Il se mit à rire.

_-_ Oui ! Vous avez raison, Hagrid ! Tout le portrait de sa mère cette petite !

Ginny leur jeta à tous deux un regard farouche.

Harry se retrouva dehors à son corps défendant. Hagrid et Remus refermèrent la porte derrière eux et il se trouva seul face à la jeune fille courroucée. Il songea qu'il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier davantage et se hâta d'obtempérer quand elle désigna d'un geste volontaire du menton le sentier sous leurs pas.

Ils rencontrèrent peu de monde sur le chemin qui menait au perron. Les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient dans le Hall les observèrent passer en silence. Ils emboîtèrent le pas aux deux Gryffondor jusqu'à la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Harry sentait leur présence derrière lui, plus encore que celle de Ginny qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle avait empoigné son coude et le pressait en avant, sans même le regarder, comme si elle craignait de le voir disparaître dans un passage secret. Ils croisèrent Peeves qui s'inclina bien bas le chapeau à la main, une lueur narquoise au fond de son œil égrillard. Un **_Pot pot pot pot Potter_** très irrévérencieux suivit les jeunes gens jusqu'à la salle commune du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Ginny le poussa à l'intérieur. Il crut qu'il manquait d'air. La pièce était pleine à craquer, d'élèves et de fracas. C'était une cacophonie intenable. Hermione menaçait tout le monde d'un Silencio collectif, et Ron menaçait ceux qui interpellaient la Préfète en Chef un peu trop rudement à son goût. Un peu à l'écart, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyée à une table en retrait, McGregor attendait.

Elle le vit entrer la première et se redressa comme pour s'avancer vers lui. Tous les autres se retournèrent à cet instant et il la perdit de vue. Ginny se faufila au devant de ses camarades. Elle sauta sur une chaise et leva sa baguette. Une petite explosion retentit qui fit taire tout le monde.

_-_Le premier qui bouge, le premier qui parle aura affaire à moi ! clama_-_t_-_elle avec vigueur.

Elle sauta à terre dans un silence impressionné et ouvrit un chemin à Harry jusqu'à la table devant laquelle se tenaient Ron et Hermione. D'un coup de baguette elle repoussa les chaises qui la gênaient, n'en gardant que deux, qui faisaient face aux jeunes gens ébahis.

Elle en désigna une à Harry et l'autre à Hermione. Harry la regarda avec effarement.

_-_Ginny, souffla_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche. Tu n'y penses pas…

_-_Hermione est là pour t'empêcher de dire des bêtises ! trancha la jeune fille.

Elle appela Ron et Neville.

_-_ Vous êtes le service d'ordre, vous deux. Vous désignez tour à tour ceux qui prendront la parole. Et vous faites taire les autres.

Ron eut un demi sourire intéressé et sortit sa baguette. Il promena un regard féroce sur ses camarades qui reculèrent d'un pas. Neville essaya de l'imiter et se força à prendre un air ombrageux. Ginny se tourna vers les autres.

_-_ Et moi, avisa_-_t_-_elle, je m'occupe de ceux qui n'auraient pas compris ce que je viens de dire !

Elle se dirigea d'un pas vif sur le côté de la salle, et s'assit sur la table à côté de McGregor, tandis que chacun de leurs camarades se dépêchaient de prendre un siège et de s'installer face au Survivant.

…

Harry leva un regard implorant vers Hermione. Celle_-_ci haussa les épaules et prit place derrière la table. Harry s'assit également le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce paraissait presque incongru après le désordre des minutes précédentes.

Hermione toussota.

_-_Bien… dit_-_elle. Vous pouvez poser vos questions… Ron, s'il te plait, veux_-_tu désigner celui ou celle qui parlera le premier ?

Ron toisa la salle. Les mains se levèrent, d'abord timides puis plus insistantes. Ron désigna Dean de la pointe de sa baguette. Il valait sans doute mieux commencer par une question d'un ami…

_-_Dean, à toi !

Dean Thomas se leva. Il se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé.

_-_Ecoute, Harry… Te vexe pas surtout… Mais est_-_ce que c'est vrai, ce que raconte sur toi la Gazette aujourd'hui ?

_-_ Si tu veux parler de la prophétie, répondit Harry la voix encore tremblante, alors oui, c'est vrai.

Un murmure monta de la salle. Ginny fit un « Hum » aussi peu naturel que discret. Une autre main s'agita frénétiquement au_-_dessus des têtes.

_-_ Colin ? fit Neville pour encourager son camarade.

_-_Tu veux dire que le Professeur Trelawney a réellement prédit que tu vaincrais V… Vol…

_-_Non ! l'interrompit Harry.

Le bourdonnement reprit un peu plus fort, un peu plus nerveux. Les regards acérés de Ron ne purent le faire taire cette fois. Justin Finch_-_Fletchey se leva d'un bond.

_-_Silence ! cria_-_t_-_il. Laissez Harry nous expliquer !

Des sueurs froides coururent sur le front du jeune homme et dans son dos. Hermione leva les mains pour réclamer le calme.

_-_ S'il vous plait ! Vous savez tous combien les paroles d'une prophétie peuvent être ambiguës. Le Professeur Trelawney a seulement prédit –elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant_-_ qu'un enfant allait naître qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort…

_-_Et alors, ça revient au même que dire qu'il allait le vaincre ! s'écria Reggie Grayson sans attendre qu'on l'y autorisât.

_-_Non ! répéta Harry désemparé.

_-_ Pas techniquement parlant… tempéra Hermione avec un regard inquiet vers lui.

Montague leva le bras en même temps qu'il s'exclamait :

_-_ Ça veut dire quoi, Granger, _techniquement parlant_ ? Tu as dit _Un enfant_ ! Cela signifie qu'on n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'agit de Potter ?

_-_ Si on en est sûr ! cria Neville, outré.

_-_ Et comment tu le sais ! demanda Ernie, un peu perturbé par toutes ces questions et ces réponses qui compliquaient plus qu'elles n'expliquaient une situation déjà embrouillée.

_-_ A cause de ça !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Harry. Le jeune homme était debout, pâle et agité, il relevait ses cheveux sur son front pour montrer à tous cette cicatrice qu'il cachait d'ordinaire.

Il n'y eut pas un souffle cette fois, que celui des respirations de ses camarades saisis de stupeur et d'excitation. Lui même sentait ses jambes qui flageolaient, et ses mains tremblaient. Il prit une grande inspiration.

La petite Betsie Singleton, qui avait retrouvé figure humaine grâce aux soins d'Algie Londubat, leva une main timide et Neville se hâta de lui donner la parole pour rompre le silence. Les paupières de la toute jeune fille battaient très vite derrière les verres épais de ses lunettes.

_-_ Cela veut dire que tu as survécu parce que tu es cet enfant de la prophétie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Harry retrouva un ton plus calme pour répondre à Grenouille.

_-_Non, Betsie, je suis l'enfant de la prophétie parce que j'ai survécu…

Il y eut un silence à nouveau. Seamus regarda Ron avec hésitation. Il prit quand même la parole.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire ? Est_-_ce que tu es celui qui peut vaincre Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui ?

Harry termina de prendre cette inspiration qui lui coûtait tant.

_-_ Je suis celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort… mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis celui qui va le faire ! Il se peut très bien que j'échoue…

Il se souvint des paroles de Remus une heure plus tôt.

_-_ C'est pourquoi, j'ai terriblement besoin de vous. Je n'y arriverai pas si vous n'êtes pas derrière moi.

Anthony Goldstein se précipita soudain dans la salle.

_-_ Voilà McGo ! haleta_-_t_-_il.

Aussitôt, les chaises et les tables reprirent leurs places habituelles. Lorsque la directrice_-_adjointe se présenta au seuil de la pièce, l'ambiance était peut_-_être un peu trop silencieuse pour un dimanche matin, dans une salle aussi bondée… mais qui se plaindrait de voir des jeunes gens raisonnables, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Elle fit un signe à Harry dans le fond de la salle. Celui_-_ci se leva, le plus naturellement qu'il put.

Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir.

_-_Potter, commença_-_t_-_elle en l'examinant avec soin.

Harry essaya de ne pas rougir, ni pâlir. Il se demanda si faire comme si rien n'était arrivé était une bonne solution somme toute.

_-_Le Professeur Dumbledore est fort contrarié de ce qui s'est passé, Potter. Il ne peut être là pour l'instant. Mais dès qu'il sera de retour, il vous fera appeler…

_-_ C'est inutile, Madame, répondit Harry. Tout va bien, je vous assure… C'était juste un moment de… contrariété, pour moi aussi. Mais c'est passé, à présent. Je vous assure. Et vous pourrez rassurer le Professeur Dumbledore…

Il sourit, tout en sachant que le Professeur McGonagall n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de la prophétie avec Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre lui dire que Voldemort et lui étaient liés dans la mort comme ils l'étaient dans la vie… Il n'avait pas non plus envie de l'entendre lui mentir.

_-_Vous serez discret, n'est_-_ce pas, Harry… chuchota McGonagall.

_-_ Vous croyez vraiment que c'est possible, Professeur ?

McGonagall posa sa main ridée sur le bras du jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête. Le couloir était vide et inhabituellement silencieux pour un dimanche matin. Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons à quelques pas, tous attendaient qu'Harry revînt.

_-_ Tout va trop vite ! murmura la Directrice de Gryffondor. Beaucoup trop vite. Et tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour ralentir le cours du temps ne fait que l'accélérer au contraire.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

_-_ Oh ! Et à propos… Vos derniers devoirs, Potter… Ils ont baissé en qualité, je trouve. Et les autres professeurs le trouvent aussi… A part le Professeur Rogue, qui prétend que vous êtes égal à vous_-_même.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un compliment, Madame, dit_-_il.

_-_Je n'ai jamais supposé que c'en était un, répondit McGonagall, sa bouche pincée dans l'une de ses habituelles et austères mimiques. Tâchez de vous reprendre, Potter… Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus intraitable que d'ordinaire après cette lamentable affaire… je ne voudrais pas que l'on pense que vous bénéficiez d'un traitement de faveur à cause de cette histoire… et vous non plus, n'est_-_ce pas…

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_Je crois que certains ne se priveront pas de le prétendre, Madame.

_-_ Raison de plus pour leur démontrer le contraire.

_-_Oui, Madame, soupira Harry.

Hé bien, il en serait quitte pour quelques devoirs de Sortilèges supplémentaires. Il avait intérêt à faire un effort dans les autres matières. Autant ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui. Il resta seul un moment dans le couloir. Le silence commença à lui peser. Il n'avait pas très envie non plus de retourner dans la Salle Commune. Pourtant il ne pouvait rester au milieu du corridor. A nouveau il songea à Remus. On ne peut rester indéfiniment à la croisée des chemins… Il tourna la tête vers la lumière du Grand Hall et le grand Escalier qui montait vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Et ses pas se dirigèrent vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres questions. Il savait qu'il y aurait d'autres regards troublés. Autant les affronter tout de suite. Autant répondre lui_-_même aux interrogations. Les choses n'en seraient que plus claires. Il ne fallait surtout pas laisser s'installer la suspicion, ni s'emballer les imaginations. Il chercha plusieurs fois secours auprès d'Hermione quand les réponses n'étaient manifestement pas celles qu'on attendait de lui. A midi, il était épuisé. Et bien qu'il souhaitât monter dans son dortoir pour se reposer un peu, il se rendit au réfectoire afin de se montrer à tous et surtout à ceux qui écoutaient Malefoy prétendre qu'il n'était qu'un enfant du hasard et que son seul pouvoir résidait dans sa capacité à tenir sur un balai de Quidditch.

Il se força à manger de bon appétit pour donner le change, fit quelques plaisanteries à peine relayées par Seamus. Il semblait que ses amis les plus proches fussent plus marqués par ces révélations que lui_-_même. Savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur le rassurait. Les yeux fixés sur lui ne le gênaient plus autant, même s'il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Le regard furieusement mauvais de Malefoy y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Harry s'aperçut que ce regard plein de haine qu'il croisait chaque fois qu'il levait la tête vers la table des Serpentard lui mettait plus de baume au cœur que les sourire rassurant de ses amis. Il eut envie soudain de se trouver face à face avec Malefoy, de le laisser dire une parole, ou faire un geste de trop et de lui murmurer –non même pas !_-_ de prononcer juste des lèvres le mot de **_prophétie_**… Comment avait_-_il expliqué à ses camarades les révélations de la Gazette ? Il avait sûrement prétendu que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, une invention pour faire de Potter un héros à la petite semaine. Et pourtant c'était bien de la rage qu'Harry voyait dans ces yeux d'acier.

Il entendit glousser à sa gauche. Lavande et Parvati quittaient la table. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière Seamus, face à Hermione. Lavande toisa la Préfète en Chef.

_-_Tu ne pourras plus dire que le Professeur Trelawney est un imposteur, Hermione, dit_-_elle sur un ton pincé.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit cela, répondit Hermione calmement.

Parvati ouvrit la bouche pour interrompre Hermione qui ne la laissa pas faire.

_-_J'ai dit que ses cours étaient d'une fumisterie navrante et qu'elle n'était pas plus devineresse que moi ! Le troisième œil ! Non mais ! tout de même !

_-_Et pourtant elle a bien prédit la naissance de celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rappela Parvati d'une voix pénétrée.

_-_ Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait cette prédiction, pas plus qu'elle n'a fait celle qui concernait le retour de Pettigrew à son maître. Sibylle Trelawney est en réalité un médium qui communique avec son arrière arrière arrière grand_-_mère. C'est elle qui parle par sa bouche. Et comme nous l'a raconté Harry qui a été le témoin de sa prédiction sur Peter, elle ne se souvient de rien après ses transes. Elle se comporte exactement comme quelqu'un qui serait possédé. C'est pourquoi je vous dis que Sibylle Trelawney n'est que la voix d'une autre qui s'exprime par sa bouche.

Harry était stupéfait. Il faillit lui demander si elle avait parlé de la prophétie et du prophète avec Remus. Il se retint juste à temps.

_-_Pfff ! fit Lavande.

_-_Nous verrons lundi, quand nous aurons notre cours de divination avec le Professeur Trelawney… dit Parvati.

Hermione fit un geste d'acquiescement.

_-_Oui, nous verrons ce que cette chère Miss Trelawney aura à vous dire là_-_dessus, railla_-_t_-_elle. Pas grand_-_chose, je peux déjà vous l'annoncer.

_-_Nous verrons ! se vexa Parvati.

_-_Oui, nous verrons ! répéta Lavande.

Elle tournèrent les talons et quittèrent la table. Ron se pencha vers Hermione, d'un air ahuri.

_-_Où es_-_tu allé cherché cette histoire de médium ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Hermione remua un peu sur sa chaise.

_-_J'ai fait des recherches sur les moyens de communiquer avec les morts… dit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

_-_Quand ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_L'année dernière…

_-_ Tu étais interdite de bibliothèque, rappela Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux sur Dean au moment même où celui_-_ci regardait brusquement ailleurs.

_-_ Et puis, j'avais commencé à chercher avant les vacances… après le Ministère… quand nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie… C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis tombée sur l'Histoire de Poudlard, dans la réserve interdite…

Elle baissa la voix au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

_-_ Et Luna m'a parlé des Oracles. Ces morts qui prennent possession des esprits des vivants pour prévenir d'un danger ou pour donner des conseils…

_-_Et tu l'as crue ! s'écria Ron, abasourdi.

_-_Oh ! Ron ! pria Hermione. Ne sois pas en colère… Harry était si malheureux… Je me suis dit que si on pouvait contacter Sirius et qu'il lui dise lui_-_même d'être plus raisonnable…

_-_Sirius ne lui aurait jamais dit cela… ! trancha Ron.

_-_Sirius aurait voulu qu'il continue à vivre ! s'exclama Hermione.

_-_Oui, mais il ne lui aurait pas dit d'être raisonnable. Il lui aurait dit : venge_-_moi de cette grosse truie de Bellatrix ! Et tu aurais été plus embêté parce qu'Harry aurait voulu venger Sirius et…

Il jeta un regard sur leur ami qui pâlissait.

_-_ Heu… L'Histoire de Poudlard, dis_-_tu ?

Hermione hocha la tête plusieurs fois en un « oui » timide.

_-_ Et j'ai trouvé un volume sur les médiums, se hâta_-_t_-_elle d'ajouter pour ne pas parler non plus des souterrains de l'école. J'ai repensé à ce que Harry nous avait dit de la transe de Trelawney. Cela collait parfaitement.

Elle leva des yeux implorants vers Harry.

_-_Ho ! Harry ! Je suis désolée d'avoir échoué… Mais les médiums sont si rares… et à part Trelawney je n'en connais aucun. Elle s'ignore elle_-_même. Et Luna m'a dit qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à contacter les morts. Ce sont eux qui viennent à toi s'ils le désirent.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle en sait Luna ? s'exclama Ron que cette conversation dérangeait visiblement.

_-_Elle le sait c'est tout… murmura Hermione.

_-_Oh ! fit Ron sarcastique… Son père a sans doute écrit un article sur le Département des Mystères…

Neville commençait à froncer les sourcils.

_-_Non, dit_-_il avec un soupçon d'impatience dans la voix. L'article sur le Département des Mystères, c'est elle qui l'a écrit.

_-_Je croyais que le Département des Mystères était un service classé top secret…

_-_Et alors ? On a bien réussi à y entrer, non ? Et les révélations de Goyle, cela devait rester secret aussi… Et qu'est_-_ce que tu as contre Luna ?

_-_Heu… fit Ron. Rien du tout… Ne te fâche pas Neville…

_-_Je ne me fâche pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu parles ainsi de Luna, c'est tout…

Harry regardait tour à tour Ron abasourdi et Neville contrarié. Comment en étaient_-_ils arrivés à se disputer ? Ah oui, parce que Hermione avait cherché à contacter Sirius pour lui. Il prit conscience que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait trouvé l'édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle avait été si évasive sur la manière dont elle avait découvert l'existence de la Vouivre. Des milliers de chemins, songea_-_t_-_il, qui naissent à chacun de nos pas… et des milliers d'autres à chacun de nos faux_-_pas.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione, dit_-_il. C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans cette aventure…

_-_Tu veux rire ! s'exclama Neville. Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie !

Seamus grimaça.

_-_C'est vrai ! C'est super génial ! On est enfermé dans cette école avec les profs sur le dos toute la semaine et une Préfète en chef super gonflante toute la sainte journée avec un fou furieux qui ne rêve que de nous faire tomber les tours du château sur la tête !

Dean se mit à rire.

_-_Tu oublies qu'on a Harry avec nous ! Et il va lui faire ravaler sa baguette à ton fou furieux ! Pas vrai, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à être plus convaincu que cela… mais il sourit quand même à son camarade. Les autres élèves se levaient peu à peu de table. Ils passaient tous tout près de la table des Gryffondor et adressaient à Harry qui des sourires, qui des signes de la main. Isadora Marchinson lui fit et un sourire et un signe avant de s'éloigner lentement vers la porte.

_-_Hum ! fit Ron en riant. J'ai bien l'impression qu'elle regrette de t'avoir laissé tomber, Harry.

_-_Elle ne m'a pas laissé tomber !

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a raconté toute l'année dernière…

Harry tourna un visage contrarié vers McGregor.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut bien te faire ? grogna_-_t_-_il.

Elle s'était tenue éloignée toute la matinée, elle n'avait posé aucune question. Elle se désintéressait totalement de lui. Que lui importait ce que racontait cette idiote d'Isadora.

_-_Eh bien ! fit McGregor. Ça ne te réussit guère d'avoir ton nom dans la presse, Potter… Ton tour de tête a encore pris quelques centimètres dirait_-_on…

Elle n'attendit pas la réaction du jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers Ginny.

_-_Je peux te voir ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. J'ai une nouvelle liste de commandes à te soumettre. A toi aussi, Neville…

Le visage de Neville s'épanouit. Il promit de rejoindre les filles un moment plus tard. Il se leva en même temps qu'Harry.

_-_Tu as une minute ? l'appela_-_t_-_il comme il se dirigeait vers le couloir.

_-_Toujours pour toi, Neville… répondit Harry.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et marchèrent en direction de la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_Harry ?

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir.

_-_Ho ! Ho ! fit Neville. Peut_-_être que Ron a raison après tout…

Il sourit et se retira à quelques pas tandis qu'Isadora Marchinson s'avançait vers Harry.

Elle se tenait devant lui, un sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

_-_ Je voulais simplement te dire que je comprends à présent…

_-_ Tu comprends quoi ? demanda Harry.

_-_Hé bien, beaucoup de choses… fit Isadora en minaudant un peu. Pourquoi tu avais l'air absent parfois… et moi qui t'ennuyais avec des considérations qui devaient te sembler si peu importantes alors que…

Elle leva les yeux vers la cicatrice du jeune homme.

_-_Je veux dire que je me sens si bête, aujourd'hui d'avoir pu croire… Enfin, je regrette que les choses aient tourné comme elles ont tournées entre nous parce que tu ne méritais pas les reproches que j'ai pu te faire.

_-_Tu veux dire… reprit Harry après un moment de réflexion, que si tu avais su pour la prophétie tu aurais réagi autrement que tu l'as fait… ?

_-_ Bien sûr, Harry… C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs quand on a une telle responsabilité sur les épaules… et j'aurais volontiers fait un effort si j'avais su…

Elle posa sa main sur l'avant_-_bras d'Harry. Il hocha la tête.

_-_ Bien sûr… fit_-_il sur un ton un peu amer.

Isadora se méprit sans doute sur l'intention du jeune homme. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'appuyant sur son bras se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Puis elle battit des cils, lui fit un signe de la main et tourna les talons dans un soupir. Elle laissa Harry ahuri au milieu du couloir, au moment où Ginny et McGregor passaient devant lui. Ginny lui lança un regard assassin. McGregor ne le regarda même pas. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle des Quatre Maisons avec Neville hilare.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle. Ils prirent deux chaises et s'assirent devant la cheminée où brûlait un feu qui réchauffait le fond de l'air. Neville eut soudain l'air gêné.

_-_Je peux te demander un service ? dit_-_il en rougissant.

_-_Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Tout ce que tu veux, Neville. Qu'est_-_ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_-_Je voudrais que tu poses une question pour moi à Dumbledore…

Harry eut l'air surpris. Pourquoi ne la posait_-_il pas lui_-_même, cette question ? Neville rougit davantage encore.

_-_Parce que je ne suis pas sensé savoir pour la prophétie… enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… et encore, que la partie dont parle le journal…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

_-_ Je voudrais que tu demandes à Dumbledore si mes parents ont été attaqués à cause de la prophétie…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_ Mais non ! C'est après la disparition de Voldemort que les Lestrange et Croupton ont…

_-_Justement, l'interrompit Neville avec un peu de gêne.

Il baissa la tête.

_-_ Tu vas dire que c'est idiot, mais je n'y avais pas pensé avant… Je n'avais jamais pensé que ce qui était arrivé à mes parents pouvait avoir un lien avec la prophétie. Mais tu vois, ce matin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu me trouver à ta place… et que les Mangemorts de V...Voldemort savaient que cette prophétie existait. Et que nous étions deux à correspondre à la définition…

Il se tut, attendant la réaction de Harry. Celui_-_ci restait perplexe. Il continua.

_-_ On m'a toujours dit que les Lestrange et Croupton s'en étaient pris à mes parents parce qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur maître… Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils croyaient que mes parents pouvaient connaître ce genre d'information. Parce qu'ils étaient Aurors ?

_-_Non, murmura Harry qui commençait à voir où son ami voulait en venir. Parce qu'ils étaient concernés par la prophétie…

_-_ … et surtout qu'ils devaient la connaître dans son intégralité… termina Neville à voix basse, presque inaudible.

_-_ Ils pensaient que la suite de la prophétie, reprit Harry, qu'ignorait Voldemort, donnait le moyen de le vaincre.

_-_ C'est ce que je crois, dit Neville. Mais je voudrais en être certain. Alors je voudrais que tu demande à Dumbledore si mes parents sont comme ils sont parce qu'ils ont refusé de livrer le secret de la prophétie à leurs tortionnaires…

_-_Mais pourquoi auraient_-_ils refusé de dire quelque chose qui n'avait plus d'importance puisque Voldemort était…

Harry se frappa le front.

_-_ Mais Voldemort n'était pas mort ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Et Dumbledore le savait… !

_-_ A cause de la fin de la prophétie… continua Neville. Il savait qu'il allait revenir. Sans doute avait_-_il demandé à mes parents de ne rien dire à personne.

_-_Et ils se sont tus… termina Harry.

Il réprima un frisson. Il n'osa plus regarder Neville en face mais il s'aperçut que c'était le jeune homme qui fuyait son regard.

_-_ Tu voudras poser la question à Dumbledore pour moi ? insista une fois de plus Neville avec hésitation.

Harry opina de la tête plusieurs fois.

_-_ Dès que je le verrai, Neville, promit_-_il.

Puis comme le silence menaçait de s'installer entre eux, il demanda :

_-_ Tu as de leurs nouvelles ?

_-_ Toujours pareil...

_-_ J'espère… J'espère qu'ils retrouveront leurs esprits et la mémoire un jour, dit Harry.

Neville sourit tristement.

_-_ Oui… j'aimerais tant qu'ils se souviennent qu'ils ont un fils qui les aime… mais pour cela, il faudrait leur rappeler aussi la douleur.

Il fit une grimace embarrassée.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'elle te voulait, Isadora ? questionna_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet.

_-_Me dire qu'elle était prête à faire un effort pour supporter les humeurs du héros ! ricana Harry.

Neville sourit malicieusement.

_-_ Et… ? fit_-_il.

_-_ Et, répéta Harry en souriant de même, je crois que c'est moi qui ne suis pas prêt à faire des efforts pour elle !

Neville secoua la tête. Il se leva lentement.

_-_Je dois rejoindre les filles… s'excusa_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Bon courage, grimaça Harry. Ginny est d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui…

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Neville. Avec moi elle est toujours charmante.

Il quitta Harry et celui_-_ci lui adressa une horrible grimace de dépit. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt car tous ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard curieux. Il fit semblant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez et se dépêcha de monter dans son dortoir. Un peu de solitude lui permettrait de faire le point sur la situation.

Allongé sur son lit, seul avec Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur sa poitrine, il songeait qu'il devrait sans doute accepter l'aide d'Hermione pour piéger son armoire. Il semblait que depuis le matin un froid s'était installé entre lui et McGregor. C'était étrange, la veille elle lui proposait de trouver un terrain d'entente et le lendemain elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient guère eu l'occasion de parler en privé… mais elle aurait pu au moins faire semblant de s'intéresser à la prophétie ou à ce qui en résultait.

_-_ D'accord ! D'accord ! fit_-_il à Pattenrond qui pétrissait sa gorge dans un ronronnement de plus en plus fort. Je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts ! Mais que voulais_-_tu que je lui dise ? D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'elle a compris qu'il n'y a pas grand_-_chose à espérer… Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses, Pat ?

Pour toute réponse, Pattenrond mit ses pattes autour du cou de Harry et son front contre celui du jeune homme. Harry gratta derrière ses oreilles.

_-_ Et avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de dire à Remus que Peter est venu fouiller dans mes affaires.

Pattenrond releva la tête. Ses yeux orange se plissèrent.

_-_ Mâââ ?

_-_ Tu le sais toi, ce qu'il cherchait ? Et où traînais_-_tu pour savoir qu'il allait venir ici ? Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Tu sais bien qu'Hermione n'aime pas te savoir dans le sous_-_bois… C'est dangereux, tu sais…

_-_ Mââââ ?

_-_ Oui… bon… Disons que je n'ai rien dit, d'accord… ?

Pattenrond se recoucha, sa tête dans le cou d'Harry. Le jeune homme songea un instant à Mrs Figg et sourit pour lui_-_même. Puis il se hâta de penser à autre chose. Arabella Figg le ramenait irrémédiablement vers Pétunia et Duddley.

Il ferma les yeux. Dire qu'il avait cru vivre une journée exécrable la veille ! Décidemment, il n'aimait pas se retrouver sous les feux de la rampe. Quoi qu'en dît Rogue. Peut_-_être que ces révélations seraient un mal pour un bien… Peut_-_être que les indécis rejoindraient les rangs des anti_-_Voldemort, à présent que la victoire paraissait quasiment acquise. Peut_-_être que les amis de Malefoy se mettraient à douter. Peut_-_être que cela allait s'arranger avec McGregor…

De toutes façons le mal était fait. Et il avait des choses importantes à régler. Et penser à réviser ses cours, sinon McGonagall se croirait obligée de le surcharger de travail… enfin, encore plus que d'ordinaire.

Il se leva et Pattenrond se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Harry ouvrit son armoire. Il prit par précaution la Carte du Maraudeur et les lettres de McGregor. Il les glissa toutes les trois dans sa poche. Puis il lança un sortilège sur la poignée. Rien de compliqué pour quelqu'un qui aurait déjà réussi à s'introduire jusqu'à son dortoir, mais puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à prendre de précieux…

Il descendit dans la salle commune, précédé de Pattenrond. Il sourit stoïquement aux regards qui se levèrent vers lui et le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée. La Grosse Dame l'interpella discrètement et un peu gênée. Elle lui rappela sa promesse de parler à Hermione de son cadre éraflé. Pattenrond lui tourna le dos d'un air froissé. Harry promit à nouveau et pour ne pas oublier il descendit dans la salle des Quatre Maisons où il espérait trouver Hermione et Ron. Sur son chemin, à nouveau, ce ne furent que chuchotements et salutations de gens qui lui adressaient à peine la parole quelques jours plus tôt. Il priait intérieurement pour ne rencontrer ni le Professeur Rogue, ni Malefoy. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour une discussion avec aucun de ces deux_-_là.

Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, on l'appela encore et il eut un mal fou à atteindre la table de Ron et Hermione. Il répondait avec un sourire forcé aux questions, parfois stupides, qu'on lui posait sur cette prophétie perdue. La Gazette était ouverte sur toutes les tables, y compris sur celle qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, dit ce dernier quand le jeune Potter eut fini de rapporter les doléances d'Imogen à Hermione. Je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi Malefoy est si furieux contre toi !

_-_ Vraiment ? railla Hermione.

_-_ Parfaitement ! riposta Seamus ignorant le ton moqueur de la jeune fille. C'est parce que tu as volé la vedette à son père !

Et il montra en page quatre l'article relatant la mort de Lucius Malefoy et d'Alastor Fol_-_Œil Maugrey.

Harry se saisit du journal et parcourut rapidement la relation des circonstances supposées de ce double meurtre. La nécrologie de Maugrey était fort émouvante. On retraçait toute sa carrière, depuis ses débuts comme Auror jusqu'à la création de sa _milice_et ce dernier coup d'éclat : l'arrestation tragique de Lucius Malefoy, son chant du cygne. Alastor Maugrey avait quitté la scène avec panache, concluait le journaliste, et avait droit à toute la reconnaissance des sorciers épris de justice et de liberté. Lucius Malefoy, lui, était présenté comme un personnage fourbe qui avait abusé de la bonne foi de chacun –y compris dans les plus hautes sphères de l'état sorcier_-_ grâce à pléthore d'artifices peu recommandables voire interdits.

Harry reposa la Gazette sur la table, un peu nauséeux.

_-_ Au contraire, dit_-_il à Seamus. Je crois que cette histoire de prophétie tombe à pic. Comme oraison funèbre on a vu mieux, non ?

_-_ Il aurait pu crier à la calomnie ! répondit Seamus en reprenant le journal entre les mains. Tu sais bien qu'il aime les gros titres ! Et quel meilleur titre de gloire que de voir proclamer par les journaux que son père avait éliminé la bête noire de tous les Mangemorts et Mages Noirs de la terre !

Ron se mit à ricaner.

_-_ Il aurait sans doute moins apprécié que McGregor tapisse les murs de la salle commune de Serpentard avec un article proclamant que c'était Maugrey qui a débarrassé le monde d'une canaille de son genre.

Hermione prit le journal des mains de Seamus et donna un coup de coude à Ron.

_-_ Ça suffit maintenant, décida_-_t_-_elle. Nous allons avoir quelques jours de répit, profitons en pour oublier cette affaire et nous concentrer sur des choses plus importantes…

_-_Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Eh bien, fit Hermione. Organiser la défense de nos camarades les plus vulnérables. Et nous remettre à étudier aussi…

_-_Non, l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire par quelques jours de répit.

_-_ Malefoy est parti, il y a un instant, lui apprit la jeune fille. J'ai vu McGonagall qui accueillait Mrs Malefoy dans le Hall, reprit_-_elle sur le ton de la confidence. Elle lui présentait ses condoléances de la part de Dumbledore et de la sienne. Elle voulait la recevoir dans son bureau mais Mrs Malefoy a refusé. Ensuite le Professeur Rogue est arrivé avec Drago. Elle lui a serré la main, à Rogue, et l'a remercié. Ça n'a pas eu l'air d'enchanter Drago. Il avait la même tête que ce matin quand il a vu la Une de la Gazette.

_-_Drago est parti ? répéta Harry. C'est…

Il faillit dire « C'est une bonne nouvelle… » mais Ron l'interrompit.

_-_Ouais… S'il pouvait ne pas revenir, ça ne me dérangerait guère !

_-_ Il reviendra, assura Hermione.

_-_ Plus dangereux que jamais, continua Harry.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Pour quelques jours, Drago Malefoy serait absent. Pendant quelques jours, il ne menacerait pas McGregor. C'était stupide, parce que si Malefoy était absent, d'autres étaient toujours là pour exécuter ses ordres.

_-_ Peut_-_être mais au moins pendant quelques jours l'air sera plus respirable dans l'école ! trancha Dean.

Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Et cette journée n'était peut_-_être pas si détestable que cela.

_-_ Je vais prendre l'air, dit_-_il à ses amis.

Il lui fallait encore un moment pour remettre toutes ses idées en place.

_-_ Tu vas bien, Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_-_ Oui, mentit Harry. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air.

Il tourna les talons et sortit.

Il lui semblait que sa tête allait éclater. Il était dans la Forêt Interdite avec Ellen et l'instant d'après ils avaient cette violente dispute, puis il se retrouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Lucius Malefoy lui tirait les cheveux à lui arracher la tête, Maugrey hurlait, Rogue lui criait après. Puis c'était Peter qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses camarades qui doutaient de lui avant de le voir comme un héros. Les voix qui posaient des questions, qui accusaient, des cris, et par_-_dessus tout le cliquetis indécent de la griffe de Maugrey sur le parquet. Les visages tourbillonnaient. Les voix se croisaient. Et lui était au milieu de ce maelstrom d'émotions et de violences. A nouveau il eut peur. Il eut mal. Et sa propre voix qui criait pour se faire entendre par_-_dessus ce vacarme infernal. Je n'y arriverai pas Remus ! Je n'y arriverai pas !

**_Ayako : En tout cas pauv Harry qui va ENCORE devoir subir les brimades des élèves et des professeurs... Il devrait porter plainte contre la gazette pour atteinte à la tranquilité... c'est vrai quoi comment voulez vous qu'il se prépare à affronter sereinement Voldy si tout le monde lui court après --''!_** Oui c'est vrai ça après tout, pas moyen d'avoir une adolescence normale ! **_Et que voulait le rat? Pourquoi Harry n'a pas reussi à l'avoir?_** Parce qu'il s'est sauvé en se faufilant entre les lames du parquet… **_Quand est ce que Remus la clamsera?_** Pourquoi Remus ? La liste est longue des prétendants au raticide…

**_Kathylol_****_ : Oh non, tu peux pas t'arrêter là! _**Si Si ! la preuve ! **_Autre chose encore, on te supplie (à genoux, en rampant, les larmes aux yeux etc...) pour que la relation entre Ellen et Ryry, avancentun peu plus vite, et toi, tu nous la fait reculer de 3 pas!_** Eh oui ! C'est moi l'auteur ! je fais ce que je veux… De toutes façons l'histoire est déjà écrite, je peux rien changer… **_C'est po juste!_** La vie n'est pas juste… **_Mais, franhcemnt, je commence à me soucier de son état de santé! Au niveau psychologique, je veux dire... Ce gars a un sérieux pb!_** Et si c'était qu'un seul ! **_Kat (en révision pr son Bac Blanc! snif!_** Bon courage…

**_Keana : mais pourquoi fallait il que la prophétie soit mise à nue dans un journal ?_** Ha oui pourquoi ? en **_plus harry craque alors la ca va pas ... heurement que TOUTE la prophétie n'a pas été cité, mais .. .ah c'est enrageant tous ca ! enrageant de chez enrageant ! qui a écrit l'article en plus ? _**Un journaliste**_. maudit soit Goyle! il n'ont pas cru harry quand ils disaient la vérité mais ils croient un mangemort ! _**Ca fait de l'audience ! **_merci de ne pas avoir répondu a ma question pour harry et ellie ... _**Hahahhahaha ! Je savais bien que tu voulais pas que j'y réponde…

**_calypso63 : c'est un coup dur pour mon ptit Harry._** Oui… c'est pas facile à gérer. **_à un moment j'ai cru que tu allais dévoiler toute la prophétie, grr_** Ben non… Goyle ne la connaît pas en entier… **_failli avoir une attaque_** J'espère que tu es remise…

**_George potter_****_ : Hé ben j'avoue que j'ai été supris par l'article de la Gazzete : je pensais pas que sa aurait été ca. _**Oui, c'est ce qu'on appelle un effet de surprise… **_Pauvre Harry quand même déjà qu'il était célèbre et maintenant il est encore plus maintenant que tout le monde sait que c'est le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemachin... _**C'est ce qu'on appelle mettre la pression...

**_meredith : mais qui est l'auteur de l'article ? ca ressemble pas vraiment a du Rita_** C'est pas elle, en effet. **_C'est vraiment triste , surtout a la fin , pour Harry ...il craque la ( va faire du quidditch , harry , ca te remettra les idées en place ! )_** hahahahaha !cela suffira_-_t_-_il cette fois ? **_Et que chercher Pettigrow ? Mais si il pouvait entrer dans le dortoir aussi facilement , il aurait pu tuer harry pendant son sommeil , non ?_** Oui mais Voldemort veut le tuer lui_-_même… Et le tuer ne suffirait pas à satisfaire sa frustration… Il veut lui faire payer toutes ces années de galère… et le lui faire payer de sa main… **_POurquoi Rémus n'est toujours pas de retour a la cabane hurlante ? _**Parce que si Maugrey a réussi à remonter jusque là, il est possible que d'autres le fasse. Tant que l'endroit ne sera pas aussi sûr qu'avant, il n'y retournera pas. **_J'espère qu'il va réconforter harry , et ne pas lui dire qu'il est un égoiste !_** Ha ! ce que dit Remus a donc tant d'importance ? **_Sinon , est ce que la phrase " je vous apprendrais a mettre la gloire en bouteille etc..." est sortie par Rogue a toute s les premières années ? ou c'était juste pour impressionner un peu plus la classe dans lequel était le survivant ?_** J'ai la conviction profonde que c'est le genre de phrase que Rogue affectionne et qu'il la sert à chaque rentrée. Peut_-_être pas dans les mêmes termes, mais dans l'esprit au moins… Et pour impressionner le survivant, il s'est surpassé juste après avoir prononcé ces mots non ?

**_Lyane_****_ : J'ai adoré quand Mc Go Discute avec Pattenrond. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle lui disait qu'il pouvait le manger, Peter, s'il voulait. Moi je trouve ça cruel. Pattenrond risque de s'empoisoner.._**. C'est juste… Mais ça fait rien, Pat le croque et ensuite il le recrache… **_Je préfère l'idée des pièges à souris. Un bon sortilège pour ne pas qu'elles puissent pas s'en échapper, et j'aimerais bien que Peter se retrouve coincé dedans. Ca lui ferais les pieds._** Un bon vieux piège à rats… Y a mieux encore… **_Cette affaire avec la Gazette n'arrangera certainement pas les affaires de Harry. Ca a vraiment du lui en mettre un coup. Je me demande à qui pouvait bien servir cet article, en dehors des seuls journalistes de la Gazette qui augmentaient leurs ventes. _**On le saura un peu plus tard… **_Espérons que Remus arrive à lui remonter le moral. Mais bon, comme je me doute qu'il ne va pas se suicider (tu n'aurais plus de fic à écrire sinon), je pense qu'il y arrivera, au moins un peu._** Je dirais pas ça comme ça…

**_Alixe_****_ : Et puis vraiment, on ne s'y atend pas. on est tellement branché sur Malefoy père qu'on ne s'attend pas à autre chose. _**Surprise ! **_j'ai ri quand Harry se tourne vers Rogue. C'est vrai, quelle ironie !_** C'est l'histoire de leur vie ! **_PS : à mon avis, Harry ne comprends rien aux femmes s'il croit qu'Ellie va laisser tomber. _**Je suis bien d'accord avec toi…

**_lalabelle : j'ai hate de lire la suite mais pas trop parce que je veux pas que ça finisse! j'espere qu'il reste encore tout plein tout plein de chapitre!_** Tout tout plein **_! j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est un peu le calme avant la tempete et que ça va vraiment barder severe a poudlard! _**Oui mais comme calme, c'est pas top quand même… **_juste une tite question je comprend pas pourquoi harry peut pas lire dans les pensée de drago and co pour savoir exactement se qui va se passer; j'ai peu etre loupé un passage ou tu l'espliquer je sais pas?_** Parce que JKR a dit que pour lire dans les pensées il fallait un contact, visuel tout au moins. Et une concentration assez forte. Donc, à part de kidnapper Malefoy et de lire ses pensées par la force… Mais à ce moment là, autant lui faire boire du veritaserum et le faire parler… Ou lui lancer un imperium… Des choses pas très discrètes et qui nécessiteraient un tas de sortilèges d'oubliette en suite… Et puis ce sont des méthodes dignes des mangemorts qu'ils sont sensés combattre… Mais pour en revenir à la lecture dans les pensées… Harry ne la maîtrise pas encore tout à fait… et il faut des conditions spéciales. Il est capable de ressentir les émotions fortes, mais aller chercher ce qu'il veut dans la tête des gens, c'est autre chose.

**_Nobd_****_ : Hein ? Quoi ? Fini ? Comment ça, fini ? Mais enfin ? Ça fait trois jours que je suis perchée sur cette fiction, ça ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant ! J'peux pas y croire ! Pas après 128 chapitres ! C'est sur que maintenant, ça va me faire bizarre de les lire un part un…_** Fallait être moins gourmand… **_M'enfin. au début, j'ai eu du mal à m'accrocher, parce que Ron étant l'un de mes personnages favoris, j'ai eu du mal à le voir malmené à ce point_** :'moi aussi c'est un de mes persos préférés , mais qui aime bien châtie bien… **_( Je pensais pas qu'on puisse autant le faire passer pour un boulet !_** Ben si JKR ! notamment la scène où il se roule de rire parterre quand Harry raconte que Cho l'a embrassé… Elle m'a sciée cette scène ! je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise… **_Puis je me suis accrochée, et au bout de trois jours, me voilà !_** Oui, trois jours, c'est quand même un record je crois … **_Alors si je me souviens bien, au début ou à la fin de l'un de tes chapitres, tu posais la question suivante : "_** **_Ellie McGregor est-elle la Mary Sue de la fiction de Miss Teigne ? "_** **_Et ben moi je l'aime, Mary-Sue ou pas, je l'aime ! Ceci dit, j'ai des gouts particuliers et j'aime beaucoup les Mary Sue… oui, tous les gouts sont dans la nature ! --"_** En fait, j'ai fait le test de Mary_-_sueime et finalement, McGregor ne récolte que 4 ou 5 points, donc ce n'est pas une Mary_-_Sue… En tous cas, elle n'a pas été conçue comme ça. Peut_-_être l'est_-_elle devenue au fur et à mesure… ?

**_cemeil_****_ : C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée pour Harry. Que cherchait Peter? Qu'est-ce qu'à Harry qui pourrait l'intéresser, hein? Et comme assène si bien Hermione, c'est soit la cape soit la carte. Manque plus qu'à savoir à quoi l'une ou l'autre était supposée servir. Y a pas de doute que l'incursion de Peter dans le dortoir des Gryffondor est à voir avec ce qui va se passer pour Halloween. La tension monte... irrémédiablement. J'ai une grosse appréhension concernant ce qui va se passer pour Halloween. _**Que de questions, n'est-ce pas… **_Hermione ou comment se faire découvrir dès les premiers mots... J'aurais aimé la voir applaudir! lol._** Oui mais ça aurait cassé les effets de Rogue. Aurait pas apprécié.  
**_Et bah voilà, il n'y a pas qu'Harry qui pleure à la fin de ce chapitre! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, moi. Snif_**... Mais faut pas… Ca va s'arranger… Enfin, peut_-_être…  
**_Bon alors, le hibou ne transportait pas Peter, il est là pour que Peter lui remette quelque chose... C'est lourd une cape pour un hibou, naon?_** Je sais pas…. La cap d'Harry elle est légère, non ? et puis les hiboux ça porte quand même le courrier et les paquets…  
**_On va arriver à 100 chapitres pour cette dernière année? (il est toujours permis de rêver, hein! lol)._** 100 chapitres ! J'espère que non !


	51. Chapitre 130 : Négociations

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 130**

**Négociations**

…

Trois jours. Trois jours seulement s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils avaient surpris Goyle entrant dans la Forêt. Il lui semblait que ce fût des siècles. Qu'avait dit McGonagall ? Le temps s'accélérait alors qu'on voulait le ralentir ? Oui, c'était la sensation d'impuissante frustration qui le taraudait depuis le matin.

Trop vite, tout allait trop vite. S'il avait seulement le pouvoir de tout arrêter d'un seul geste.

Trop de choses, il lui fallait assimiler trop de choses en trop peu de temps. En trois jours il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de trois siècles.Il était si las. De tout. De l'attente. De l'incertitude. De la crainte. De porter les espoirs des autres et leurs angoisses. De sa propre peur aussi. Des questions qui sans cesse revenaient, identiques et chaque fois renouvelées. Les réponses n'apportaient aucune trêve. D'autres questions naissaient aussitôt.

Trop de choses en tête. Il lui eût fallu une Pensine où déverser ses idées sombres. Les trier une à une. Effacer les inutiles, les futiles et les dérangeantes. Que n'était_-_il dans un jeu vidéo de Duddley où on pouvait arrêter la partie en cours quand on perdait… Tiens Duddley… que devenait_-_il sans ses ordinateurs, sa télé et ses télécommandes ? Tiens ! Duddley ! L'exemple même de l'idée à effacer !Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Seul, au milieu des jardins prêts pour un hiver qui pourrait durer éternellement, il avait envie de crier sa rage. Il poussa un long soupir.

…

_-_ Je savais que je te trouverai là, Potter !

La voix de McGregor le fit sursauter. S'il y avait une personne qu'il ne désirait pas voir à ce moment c'était bien elle. Qu'allait_-_elle lui dire cette fois ? Encore une moquerie sur un éventuel terrain d'entente ? Ou sur son tour de tête, peut_-_être ? Elle ne parut pas s'apercevoir de l'air sombre du jeune homme et s'assit sur le banc, une jambe repliée sous elle, pour lui faire face.

_-_ Il ne faut pas rester seul quand on a des idées noires, rappela_-_t_-_elle. Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, Potter. Toujours prêt à donner des conseils, mais peu enclin à les suivre toi_-_même.

_-_ Fiche_-_moi la paix, McGregor, grogna Harry, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et de se rapprocher d'Harry. Elle mit son coude sur le dossier du banc et sa tête dans sa main, pour le regarder de côté.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix légèrement moqueuse. Malefoy est parti sans te dire au revoir ? Ses doux sarcasmes te manquent déjà ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir et se renfrogna un peu plus. Elle se tut, continuant à le dévisager en silence. Harry en vint à souhaiter l'apparition de Nick ou de Dame Agnes. Même Peeves eût été le bienvenu.

_-_ Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? se décida_-_t_-_il à bougonner.

_-_ Rien n'est important quand un ami est dans la peine, répondit doucement McGregor. Tu étais à mes côtés quand j'ai eu besoin qu'on me soutienne. Je suis là pour toi.

_-_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me soutienne, se défendit Harry, se demandant où était le piège. Ce n'est qu'un moment à passer…

_-_ Je le sais, continua la jeune fille. Mais ces moments paraissent plus courts quand on les partage. C'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, dépité. Il frotta sa cicatrice, d'un geste machinal. Il cessa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle fixait la balafre. Elle avança la main, et dans une hésitation maladroite, toucha son front.

_-_ Hé ! fit Harry, surpris et agacé à la fois.

_-_ Tu as mal ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non ! mentit Harry.

Ellie leva les sourcils. L'expression de son visage exprimait le doute le plus profond. Il rougit.

_-_ Pas plus que d'ordinaire, corrigea_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je voudrais partager cette peine là aussi, murmura McGregor.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu es bien la seule ! Personne ne voudrait être à ma place !

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que je voudrais être à ta place, reprit la jeune fille. Je suis très bien à la mienne. J'y serais mieux encore si cette place était plus près de toi. J'ai vraiment apprécié ta présence à mes côtés, il y a quelques semaines. Je croyais que tu appréciais la mienne.

Un instant effaré, Harry retrouva ses esprits pour dire :

_-_ McGregor, écoute…

Puis ils l'abandonnèrent à nouveau tandis qu'elle avançait à nouveau ses doigts vers son front, pour une caresse volontaire cette fois. Le dos de sa main s'attarda sur la cicatrice douloureuse. Il retint une grimace.

_-_ Arrête, pria_-_t_-_il. Tu n'as donc pas compris que…

_-_ Que quoi ?

Harry se détourna. Les gestes de McGregor avaient cette odeur de fleurs sauvages qui emplissait son âme chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Il baissa les yeux et la voix.

_-_ Que je ne suis pas un investissement affectif très sûr…

McGregor se mit à rire.

_-_ C'est une chose dont on ne peut juger qu'à l'usage, tu ne crois pas ? Et les investissements risqués sont souvent ceux qui rapportent le plus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Le risque est bien plus grand que tu ne le penses, répliqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ A cause de cette prophétie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle légèrement.

Il ne la regarda pas.

_-_ J'ai bien compris que tu ne t'intéressais guère à cela… fit_-_il un peu amer.

_-_ Qui t'a dit cela ?

_-_ Tu n'as posé aucune question, tu n'as rien dit du tout… ne put_-_il s'empêcher de reprocher.

_-_ Que voulais_-_tu que je dise ? Les autres ont posé assez de questions et j'ai bien vu que cela te mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis, les questions que j'aurais voulu te poser, tu aurais été embarrassé pour y répondre…

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry ne sachant comment il devait prendre cette remarque. Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire cela ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle l'observa un moment, son regard direct dans le sien. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_La suite de la prophétie, reprit elle enfin, tu la connais…

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry hocha la tête sans lever les yeux vers elle.

_-_Elle dit lequel de toi ou de Voldemort allait sortir vainqueur du duel quelle annonce ?

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Alors comment peux_-_tu savoir ce qui va arriver ?

_-_ Mais je sais ce qui va arriver ! Je vais me retrouver face à un type bien plus puissant que moi et bien décidé à me donner la mort !

_-_ Et tu as hâte de mourir ? demanda McGregor.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! riposta Harry.

_-_ Alors pourquoi te comportes_-_tu comme si tu étais déjà mort ?

Harry releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. Il ne sut que dire. Il la referma sans un mot.

McGregor se rapprocha de lui :

_-_ Mon grand_-_père, un fin stratège, mais qui avait de la diplomatie une piètre opinion, disait que lorsqu'on n'avait pu obtenir une chose par la force, alors il était temps de songer à la négociation.

Harry essaya de sourire.

_-_ Et que veux_-_tu négocier, McGregor ?

Elle se rapprocha encore, ses yeux de bronze dans le regard d'Harry.

_-_ Un petit bout d'essai ? proposa_-_t_-_elle dans un souffle de voix.

Elle était si proche qu'il sentait sa respiration rapide sur son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien. Et ce parfum qui était elle… Elle attendait qu'il fît un geste. Et il fallait qu'il fît ce geste, quel qu'il fût. De toutes façons la suite des évènements choisirait pour eux. Il pencha la tête et effleura ses lèvres. Une seconde, il se souvint du baiser de Cho dans la volière. Il se sentait aussi stupide que ce jour_-_là. Il hésita encore. McGregor se rapprocha davantage. Il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine, tout contre lui. Il battait plus vite que le sien. Il appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes et il oublia toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui_-_même.

Il sentit les doigts d'Ellen sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux. Elle appuya son front contre le sien, son visage tout près du sien. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, immobiles, comme pour ne pas rompre cet instant fragile. Il sentait son sourire sur sa joue et sa chaleur tout contre lui.

_-_ Je crois que j'aime bien ta manière de négocier, McGregor, dit_-_il à son oreille.

_-_ Alors ? Es_-_tu convaincu ?

Il fit une grimace.

_-_ Pas encore tout à fait…

Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou pour lui offrir son sourire. Il renferma les siens sur elle. Il l'embrassa comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser.Celui de Cho s'effaça de sa mémoire et ceux d'Isadora lui parurent fades soudain. Il oublia la douleur dans sa cicatrice. Ses pensées étaient pleines de la présence forte et enivrante d'Ellen McGregor. Tous les sentiments pour elle qu'il avait refoulés depuis des mois lui revenaient à la tête, et s'imposaient à lui sans qu'il cherchât à les effacer, dans une bouffée de fleurs sauvages.

…

Harry était assis à côté d'Ellen McGregor sur le banc de pierres dans le jardin intérieur. Il commençait à faire froid mais aucun des deux jeunes gens ne semblaient en avoir conscience. Ellie n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Il aurait cru qu'elle aurait la victoire moins modeste.Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer, d'affronter les regards de leurs camarades, leur incompréhension aussi peut_-_être. Elle fixait le ciel par_-_dessus les toits de la galerie du jardin et ses doigts touchaient le dos de la main d'Harry sur la pierre froide du banc. Elle rompit le silence la première.

_-_ Par où crois_-_tu qu'ils viendront ? Par les souterrains, comme le pense Weasley ? Par les airs, comme je le crois ? Ou le danger viendra_-_t_-_il de l'intérieur ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Sûrement des trois, murmura_-_t_-_il. Quand Voldemort décidera d'attaquer l'école, il mettra tous les moyens en sa possession à l'ouvrage. Il veut la destruction de Poudlard autant qu'il veut ma mort.

Elle eut un sourire étrange. Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cela avec elle. Pas maintenant.

_-_ Tu as fait des projets d'avenir ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Bien sûr, fit Harry vexé. Je ferai des études pour devenir Auror… ou bien me laisserai_-_je tenter par la carrière d'attrapeur professionnel. Des sélectionneurs sont venus me voir l'année dernière.

Il la défia du regard. Elle sourit encore, de son petit sourire en coin cette fois.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu as prévu quoi comme orientation… demanda_-_t_-_il comme elle se taisait.

Il se souvint, trop tard, qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle et son frère Quentin avaient pour projet de reprendre la direction des haras familiaux. La mort de Quentin McGregor remettait en question tous les plans d'avenir de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je crois que je vais opter pour la carrière judiciaire. Il me faudra de sérieuses bases de Droit, en plus des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, si je veux m'occuper des Haras McGregor. Heureusement, papa est un excellent gestionnaire et je peux apprendre beaucoup avec lui. J'espère qu'il me fera assez confiance lorsque j'aurai terminé mes années à Poudlard pour me permettre de remplacer Quentin à ses côtés.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et s'efforça de sourire encore.

_-_ Tu as deux ans pour réfléchir, dit Harry, gêné de sa maladresse.

_-_ C'est vrai, approuva McGregor. J'aurai encore une année à tirer ici alors que toi tu prendras du bon temps sur les terrains de Quidditch, avec toutes ces admiratrices qui te tourneront autour.

_-_ Tu ne manques pas de prétendants non plus ! rétorqua_-_t_-_il en riant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Au fait, elle te voulait quoi au juste Isadora Machinchose ?

Harry se mit à rire. Elle se rapprocha, l'air menaçant.

_-_ Tu sais Potter, je saurai qui tu vois et qui tu fréquentes… Et si jamais j'apprends qu'il y a une autre fille dans ta vie…

Harry éclata carrément de rire. Il avait déjà du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y en avoir une seule, comment pourrait_-_il s'en sortir avec deux ! Et il évita de songer que son avenir risquait de se terminer dans l'impasse des souterrains de Poudlard, une quinzaine plus tard.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu ferais ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il pour la taquiner. Tu foncerais sur moi sur le dos de l'un de tes chevaux ailés, pour me poursuivre alors que je fuirais ta colère à bord de mon Eclair de Feu ?

_-_ Et pourquoi pas ? fit McGregor. As_-_tu déjà chevauché un étalon sauvage, Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Seulement un Centaure, répondit_-_il sur un ton faussement indifférent.

Les yeux d'Ellie s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ses lèvres formèrent un Oh ! admiratif avant de dessiner un nouveau sourire moqueur.

_-_ Je suppose qu'il ne t'a pas fait goûter à la course effrénée d'un galop sur la lande, accroché à sa crinière. Je suis sûre que tu aimerais ce moment où il ouvre lentement ses ailes et où ses sabots frappent une dernière fois le sol pour s'élever dans les airs. Il n'y a plus rien qui te retient, tu files aussi vite que le vent, tu traverses les nuages, et tu survoles le monde sans avoir envie de redescendre sur terre.

_-_ Je sais, fit Harry avec désinvolture. J'ai chevauché un hippogriffe aussi.

McGregor se mit à rire à son tour.

_-_ Et un Sombral également. Tu sais ces bêtes invisibles pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort en face, qui tirent nos diligences… Mais, je préfère quand même mon Eclair de Feu.

Ellie se rapprocha de lui, encore plus près, une fois de plus, un éclair de défi dans le regard.

_-_ Et tu crois que ton Eclair de Feu pourrait rivaliser à la course avec mon Finbar?

L'air d'Harry semblait bien dire que oui.

_-_ Tu veux parier ?

La moue d'Harry se changea en grimace.

_-_ Je me garderai bien de parier quoi que ce soit avec toi, McGregor.

_-_ Tu as peur de perdre, Potter ? le défia_-_t_-_elle encore une fois.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry. Te connaissant, que je perde ou que je gagne, je crains que ce ne soit pas à mon avantage, dans aucun des deux cas.

Le petit rire qu'elle eut, tout en approchant son visage de sa joue, lui confirma son impression.

_-_ Mais, ça aussi ça peut se négocier, murmura_-_t_-_elle à son oreille.

…

Il fallut rentrer. Harry et Ellie McGregor se dirigèrent lentement vers les portes du château. Sous les galeries silencieuses, Ellie l'arrêta d'une pression de sa main sur son bras.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas dire à tes amis ? demanda_-_t_-_elle un peu embarrassée.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas dire aux tiens ? riposta Harry.

Elle haussa une épaule.

_-_ Rien. De toutes façons ça ne les regarde pas.

Ils entrèrent dans les couloirs où les élèves qui les croisèrent ne firent pas attention à eux. Ils se séparèrent sur un signe de la main dans le Grand Hall. Harry monta les escaliers qui menaient à la Tour de Gryffondor tandis qu'Ellie se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il la regarda s'éloigner et disparaître dans le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée, appuyé à la rampe. Durant deux heures –cela lui avait paru quelques instants et en même temps une éternité_-_ il avait oublié les raisons de sa tristesse, et s'ils en avaient parlé ensemble avec McGregor, il n'avait guère eu l'occasion de s'appesantir sur son sort.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la salle commune. Hermione et Ron allaient sûrement lui poser des tas de questions sur les raisons de son absence et lui faire des remontrances sur son goût pour la solitude. Il s'assit à la table où Ron et Hermione travaillaient, prêt à soutenir la salve de reproches qui n'allaient pas manquer de pleuvoir.

_-_ Ça va mieux ? demanda simplement Hermione en jetant à peine un œil sur lui.

_-_ Ça a l'air, répondit Ron, soupçonneux. Sir Nicholas nous a dit qu'il t'avait vu dans les jardins. Tu devrais faire attention, Harry, Dame Agnes est très jolie, et sa conversation sûrement très intéressante à écouter, mais c'est un fantôme.

Harry posa son menton dans ses bras repliés sur la table. Il poussa un long soupir. Ron prit cela comme une confirmation de ses craintes.

_-_ Tu devrais plutôt te rapprocher de la compagnie des vivants, au lieu de te complaire dans celle des morts.

_-_ Ce n'était pas avec la Dame Grise que je conversais, répondit Harry.

Ron leva un sourcil dubitatif. Hermione glissa un œil vers lui sans cesser d'écrire.

_-_ C'était avec McGregor. Lequel de vous deux lui a dit que j'étais dans le jardin ?

Ron assura que ce n'était pas lui. Hermione ne pipa mot.

_-_ Et alors ? fit Ron, à la fois inquiet et curieux.

_-_ Alors rien… on… discutait, c'est tout.

_-_ Oh ! je vois ! fit Ron, ironique. Elle a pris goût à se faire consoler par toi, on dirait.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce pas elle qui se faisait consoler par Harry, suggéra Hermione l'air de rien. Mais plutôt Harry qui se faisait consoler par elle.

_-_ N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron. Pourquoi aurait_-_il besoin de se faire consoler ? Et par elle ! Il nous a nous pour ça, non ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je t'ai dit qu'on discutait ! trancha Harry mal à l'aise.

_-_ Et vous discutiez de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? voulut savoir Ron, sarcastique.

_-_ Diplomatie, marmonna Harry sans regarder aucun de ses amis.

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

_-_ McGregor diplomate ! s'écria Ron entre deux hoquets de rire.

_-_ Ben… oui, répondit Hermione en souriant elle aussi. Elle est à Serpentard. Les méandres des négociations, ça les connaît non ?

Harry se mit à rire lui aussi, tout en espérant ne pas rougir de trop. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

_-_ Tu es rentré parce que tu as décidé de te mettre au travail, ou simplement parce que la nuit tombait ?

Ron continuait à secouer la tête en riant, tout en retournant à son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry releva la tête dans un soupir.

_-_ Allez mon grand, ramène donc le reste de tes pensées dans cette pièce, le pria_-_t_-_elle. Et ton livre d'Histoire de la Magie, avec s'il te plait ! Je t'avertis, tu ne descendras pas dans la salle des Quatre Maisons tant que tu n'auras pas terminé ton devoir.

Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu et Harry lui fit une grimace.

Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait l'impression de voler. Quand il entra dans le dortoir, il vérifia qu'il était seul. Rien n'avait bougé de place. Il devenait méfiant. Puis il rangea les lettres et la carte du Maraudeur dans l'armoire. Il prit ses affaires de cours. Il referma les portes et prononça sur son bureau et sur l'armoire la formule qui piégeait les meubles. Ellen la lui avait apprise quand il lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé la veille. Il entendait encore sa voix au creux de son oreille. Son parfum emplit la pièce soudain. Il reprit ses esprits. Surtout penser à dire à Ron et aux autres de ne pas toucher à son armoire ni à son bureau hors de sa présence.

Il redescendit avec ses livres et ses parchemins. Il les posa sur la table, s'assit et tout en ouvrant son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, il dit à voix basse :

_-_ J'ai piégé mon armoire et mon bureau.

_-_ Et le contresort ? interrogea Hermione.

_-_ Tu l'ouvres avec Alohomora. Et tu utilises un sortilège d'attraction pour faire venir à toi ce que tu désires, si tu n'es pas certain que j'aie annulé le charme.

_-_ C'est dangereux ? se méfia Ron.

_-_ Mais non ! fit Hermione. Le Professeur Rogue n'utiliserait jamais un sortilège qui mette quiconque en danger, voyons ! Et surtout pas un élève. Je suppose que ce charme doit simplement assommer les curieux durant quelque temps…

_-_Simplement ! renifla Ron.

Puis il se reprit :

_-_ Oui tu as sans doute raison… Rogue ne risquerait pas la vie de ses élèves… à part celle de certains, mais c'est une autre histoire.

_-_ Tu n'es pas très juste, Ron… murmura Hermione. Mais c'est aussi une autre histoire…

Harry sentit qu'ils s'engageaient sur un terrain miné.

_-_ J'ai raté un épisode ?demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ron tordit son nez. Hermione soupira.

_-_Non, non… Nous en sommes toujours au passage où Ron se méfie du Professeur Rogue.

_-_ Pourquoi ? risqua Harry.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait posé la question.

_-_ A cause de la magie noire ? questionna_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ Non, pas vraiment… répondit de même Hermione. Parce qu'il m'a prêté d'autres de ses recueils.

_-_ … et qu'elle s'est mise en tête de pratiquer la magie ancienne… la coupa Ron.

Harry leva vivement la tête vers Hermione.

_-_ Tu veux dire comme moi ?

_-_Non ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Il n'est pas question de pratiquer la narcomancie ou ce genre de choses. Je veux juste pouvoir me passer de baguette. Il m'a dit que j'avais du potentiel. Pas autant que toi, Harry. Mais depuis que je suis… enfin que nous sommes descendus dans les cachots l'année dernière je sens une puissance qui ne demande qu'à s'exercer.

Harry se souvint de ce jour dans le laboratoire où elle avait mis sa main contre la sienne. Il avait lui aussi sentit la magie qui émanait d'elle. Et tandis qu'elle soupirait et avouait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du parler de cela à Ron, il perçut que ce n'était pas seulement un projet.

_-_ C'est cela, grogna Ron. Ce ne serait encore qu'un de tes petits secrets…

_-_ C'est toi qui m'obliges à avoir des secrets pour toi Ron… Je croyais que tu avais compris que le Professeur Rogue était une chance pour moi ! Tout ce que j'apprends auprès de lui me sera précieux quand nous quitterons l'école. Il me fait gagner des années d'études. J'apprends à travailler avec une rigueur qui sera un atout plus tard. Si j'arrive à me hisser à sa hauteur… Terry Higgs m'a raconté combien il l'avait conseillé, sans en avoir l'air, bien sûr. Combien il lui devait le poste qu'il occupe à présent à Ste Mangouste.

_-_Mais Higgs est un Serpentard ! s'écria Ron légèrement déstabilisé. C'est normal qu'il l'aide. Mais toi…

_-_ Quoi moi ? Pourquoi ne m'aiderait_-_il pas ?

_-_ Parce qu'il t'a toujours détestée !

Hermione pâlit un peu.

_-_ Je crois que tu fais une grave confusion, Ron, dit_-_elle d'une voix trop calme. Tu imagines que le professeur Rogue agit ou réagit d'une manière affective. Il n'est pas question de sentiments avec lui. Il ne reconnaît qu'une chose : la valeur des gens. Non pas la valeur morale, mais leur valeur en terme de potentiel. Ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, et leur volonté à réaliser ce potentiel. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Comme il n'aime pas Harry. Et pourtant il nous enseigne à tous deux tout ce qu'il sait. Parce qu'il sait que nous en valons la peine.

_-_ Je crois que c'est surtout parce que nous le lui avons demandé… murmura Harry.

_-_ Aussi, admit Hermione. Mais justement, si nous lui avons demandé son aide, si nous avons surmonté notre appréhension, notre animosité, notre haine…

Elle fixa son regard dans celui d'Harry et ce dernier sut ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

_-_ Si nous pouvions faire cela, pourquoi ne serait_-_il pas capable de le faire lui aussi…

_-_ C'est valable pour moi, répondit Harry ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Hermione. Mais toi, qu'est_-_ce qui le pousse à faire cela pour toi ? Si ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme, ce dont je suis fort conscient, pourquoi a_-_t_-_il accepté de te prendre sous son aile ? Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi non plus il t'avait soignée l'année dernière alors que personne ne lui demandait rien.

_-_ Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me rendre ce que Bellatrix Lestrange m'avait pris !

Hermione s'était penchée au dessus de la table, dans un mouvement de trouble qui n'échappa à personne dans la salle des Gryffondor. Ron en fut plus bouleversé encore. Il s'avança vers elle.

_-_ Hony ? fit_-_il. Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas qu'on en arrive là…

Mais Hermione ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait toujours Harry. Le jeune homme sentit un frisson parcourir tout son être. Il avala sa salive plusieurs fois de suite pour pouvoir parler.

_-_ Tu veux dire…

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron désemparé.

_-_Le neuro mortis c'est Rogue qui l'a inventé ? dit Harry.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron toujours plus décontenancé.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, comme pour qu'elle lui confirmât qu'Harry se trompait.

_-_ Comment l'as_-_tu appris ? demanda ce dernier.

_-_ Le livre qu'il t'a demandé de me rapporter le jour de ton anniversaire… Tout était consigné dedans. Le sortilège y était démonté point par point. Il expliquait dans le détail comment il fonctionnait. Et bien sûr, il y avait l'antidote. Ou du moins les antidotes. Ce qui m'a sauvée ce jour_-_là, c'est la rapidité de réaction de Remus. Une heure de plus et…

_-_ Mais comment ne s'est_-_il pas précipité à Ste Mangouste… ? balbutia Ron qui commençait à comprendre.

_-_ Il l'a fait, répondit Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait intervenir directement. Alors, il a dicté à Terry Higgs ce qu'il devait faire en lui faisant promettre le silence. Quand j'ai eu le livre en mains, j'ai compris. J'ai écrit à Terry pour lui demander de confirmer mes soupçons, ce qu'il a fait de bonne grâce. Bien sûr, il ignore que c'est Rogue l'inventeur d'un tel sortilège. Il pense que c'est par discrétion que son ancien professeur a préféré rester dans l'ombre. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Il éprouve pour lui une admiration sincère et méritée…

_-_ Tu trouves ! souffla Ron, livide. Tu as failli mourir à cause de ce type et tu lui trouves des excuses !

_-_ C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a lancé le sort, Ron. Et si je n'avais pas décidé de me rendre chez les Pettigrew pour chercher Percy, rien ne serait arrivé.

Ron pâlit davantage encore. Elle lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

_-_ Mais si j'en ai finalement réchappé, si j'ai résisté plus longtemps que la normale à ce charme mortel, c'est parce que nous sommes descendus tous les deux dans les souterrains du château il y a deux étés. L'ancienne magie qui m'a frappée ce jour_-_là m'a sauvée deux fois.

Elle lui présenta sa main ouverte.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé, Hony… murmura Ron. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de ne pas aimer ce type… et surtout pas maintenant que je sais de quoi il est réellement capable…

_-_ Personne ne te demande de le faire, mon cœur.

Il prit enfin sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

_-_ Je sais bien que le Professeur Rogue préfère qu'on le déteste… reprit Hermione. La haine que l'on suscite est beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser et tellement plus facile à provoquer.

Ron garda la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Harry commençait à se sentir de trop.Il pensa à Severus Rogue et à ces liens qui le rattachaient au passé. Il songea un peu amèrement que ce n'était peut_-_être pas le professeur de Potions qui avait du mal à se défaire d'eux, mais bien ce passé qui lui collait fatalement à la peau.

…

_-_ Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ A quoi ou à qui pensais_-_tu ? demanda Ron.

Harry quitta la fenêtre du dortoir.

_-_Je me disais juste que je pourrais vous prêter Hedwige à toi et Ginny pour écrire à Charlie à Paris… Avoir des nouvelles de vous lui ferait plaisir j'en suis certain.

Le visage de Ron s'illumina.

_-_ Oh… oui… Je suis sûr que Ginny va te sauter au cou dès qu'elle le saura.

Harry se mit à rire. C'était couru d'avance. Il n'avait pas encore revu la jeune fille depuis le repas de midi. Il se demanda si elle verrait Ellen avant lui. C'était fort probable. Il n'avait pas encore envie de crier sur les toits que lui et Ellen… mais il savait que Ron le prendrait très mal s'il l'apprenait par quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, il était son ami et il était le premier à qui le jeune homme était venu dire que lui et Hermione…

_-_ Tu sais, Ron, se décida_-_t_-_il, cet après midi, McGregor et moi on n'a pas fait que parler…

Ron leva un sourcil. Harry continua sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger.

_-_ En fait… On s'est embrassé.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Ron demanda :

_-_ Et vous avez l'intention de recommencer ?

_-_ Je pense que oui, répondit Harry.

Il craignit une seconde que son ami ne lui demandât _comment c'était_ ou ne lui parlât de bièraubeurre… Il croisa son regard et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, un peu gênés.

_-_ Tu ne dis rien d'autre ? insista Harry. Je ne sais pas moi quelque chose du genre _Serpentard_, ou _franchement insupportable_… Tu le savais déjà ?

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Je m'en doutais, dit_-_il très vite.

Il chassa Pattenrond de son lit et posa ses livres sur la courtepointe.

_-_ Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie, à la rentrée… reprit_-_il sans le regarder. Rogue m'a demandé de lui chercher ta cape d'invisibilité parce que Remus voulait à tous prix te rendre une visite. J'ai ouvert ton armoire et j'ai sorti la cape, et j'ai fait tomber des papiers. C'était la carte du Maraudeur, mais aussi les lettres de McGregor. Je me suis dit que si tu gardais précieusement des lettres qui étaient adressées à Ginny, soit elles étaient importantes pour toi, soit c'était leur auteur qui l'était…

Harry rougit et en même temps se sentait vraiment soulagé. Tout d'abord parce qu'il s'ôtait soudainement de l'esprit l'image de Rogue fouillant dans ses affaires : ensuite parce que Ron ne le prenait pas si mal que cela.

_-_ Mais je t'avertis, Harry : ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ta petite amie que je vais arrêter de lui dire franchement ce que je pense…

_-_ Bien sûr… répondit Harry. De toutes façons, je ne crois pas que cela l'empêche non plus nous dire à nous ce qu'elle a envie de nous dire.

Il fit une grimace à Ron et celui_-_ci haussa les épaules.

_-_ N'empêche qu'avec toutes les filles qui te tournaient autour aujourd'hui, il a fallu que tu choisisses…

Il s'interrompit dans une mimique dubitative.

_-_ Une Serpentard ? proposa Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

_-_ La pire des Serpentard ! lâcha Ron.

Harry leva les bras et les laissa retomber en signe d'impuissance.

_-_ Ce sont des choses qui ne se commandent pas, Ron ! soupira_-_t_-_il.

Ron soupira en écho.

_-_ En tous cas, j'en connais une qui va drôlement être déçue…

Harry eut un doute. Il n'allait tout de même pas encore lui parler de Ginny !

_-_ Isadora Marchinson va vraiment regretter de t'avoir laissé tomber l'année dernière !

Harry se saisit de son oreiller et le balança sur Ron.

_-_ Elle ne m'a PAS laissé tomber ! cria Harry en riant.

Ron évita le coussin.

_-_ Tu sais ce que je regrette moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton espiègle. C'est que cette bêcheuse de Chang ne soit pas là pour voir ça ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'aurais aimé la voir se faire envoyer sur les roses par McGregor !

L'image était plaisante en effet. Et ils se mirent tous les deux à rire comme des fous tout en se lançant à la tête leurs oreillers.

Ce fut ce moment précis que choisirent McGonagall et le Professeur Dumbledore pour entrer dans la chambre.

Les jeunes gens cessèrent aussitôt de chahuter. Ron cacha son oreiller derrière son dos dans un geste inutile. Dumbledore riait.

_-_ Minerva ! Minerva ! s'écria_-_t_-_il sur un ton enjoué. Le jeune Potter est très affecté par les récents évènements, prétendiez_-_vous ? Vous avez toujours eu tendance à dramatiser un peu, je vous l'ai souvent dit.

La sous_-_directrice lança un regard sévère à Harry qui préféra détourner les yeux.

_-_ Donc, reprit Dumbledore un peu plus sérieusement, Peter était ici et c'est ce brave Pattenrond qui l'a mis en déroute une fois de plus…

Il caressa le chat qui venait se frotter à sa robe.

_-_Tu es certain qu'il ne t'a rien pris, Harry ?

_-_ Toutes mes affaires sont là, acquiesça le jeune homme.

_-_ Montre_-_moi par où il t'a faussé compagnie…

Pattenrond se mit à l'arrêt devant les lames du parquet soulevées. Dumbledore s'agenouilla et colla son œil sur le trou.

_-_ Nous avons de la chance, s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Il fit un geste de la main et apparut entre ses doigts une pince en argent. Il saisit délicatement quelque chose sur la lame de parquet, qu'il montra à McGonagall dans un mouvement de triomphe.

_-_ Il semble que dans sa précipitation Peter ait oublié un peu de son individu…

McGonagall hocha la tête.

_-_ Espérons que cela soit suffisant pour que Severus puisse en faire quelque chose d'efficace, maugréa_-_t_-_elle.

Dumbledore fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main une petite boite en verre dans laquelle il enferma les quelques poils recueillis au sol.

_-_ Un peu d'optimisme, Minerva, ne fait de mal à personne, reprit_-_il. Il est vrai qu'il y a peu de matière et que nous ne sommes même pas certains que ces poils appartiennent à Peter sous sa forme de rat… Mais je suis sûr que Severus fera tout son possible pour en tirer un répulsif efficace. Et je vais moi_-_même prier Menor et sa brigade de charpentiers de venir réparer ce parquet. Il va nous boucher tous les trous de souris de cette chambre le temps de claquer des doigts…

Dumbledore se mit à rire, comme d'une bonne blague. Il mit la boîte dans sa poche. Il fit un signe de la main à Harry pour qu'il approchât. McGonagall appela Ron, qu'elle fit sortir et referma la porte de la chambre sur eux.

Harry préféra parler le premier.

_-_ Professeur, dit_-_il, savez_-_vous ce qu'il voulait ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ai d'abord pensé qu'en bon adepte de la magie noire, Peter cherchait quelque chose de toi qui permît soit d'attacher ta volonté, soit de prendre ton apparence, ou autre chose de ce genre… Mais quand Minerva m'a parlé du hibou à la fenêtre…

Il hocha la tête et regarda Harry par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune.

_-_ Que pourrais_-_tu posséder qu'il convoiterait soit pour te nuire soit pour nuire à d'autres ?

_-_ La carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité de mon père, répondit Harry sans se démonter. La cape, elle est chez Hagrid. La carte, elle est toujours là. S'il voulait la cape, ce n'était certainement pas pour lui. La carte non plus… Il connaît tous les passages. Je me demande s'il ne souhaitait pas l'une ou l'autre pour les confier à Drago Malefoy.

_-_ C'est possible, murmura Dumbledore. Tu peux être sûr que nous considèrerons toutes les informations que nous possédons à la lumière de ce nouvel élément. Dès que nous aurons une idée précise, je te le ferai savoir afin que tu te tiennes sur tes gardes… un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'armoire et un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, furtivement. Puis il mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_-_ Harry, reprit_-_il avec un soupçon de lassitude dans la voix. J'aurais préféré que la prophétie ne soit pas étalée au grand jour, mais ce qui est fait est fait. On ne revient pas en arrière. J'ai appris que tu avais su retourner cette situation à ton avantage…

Harry leva des yeux fort étonnés sur le vieil homme.

_-_ Vraiment ? Dans ce cas ce n'est pas moi qui dois en retirer le mérite, c'est Hermione et Ginny qui ont su gérer l'urgence…

Dumbledore s'inclina.

_-_ Sans doute, Harry, sans doute… mais sais_-_tu à quoi on reconnaît un grand général ? Au nombre de ses victoires ? Non, à la valeur des gens qui l'entourent… Et tu t'es très bien entouré.

Le Directeur serra l'épaule d'Harry et lui sourit à nouveau avec confiance. Harry le retint d'un regard insistant.

_-_A ce propos, Monsieur, dit_-_il. J'ai une question à vous poser de la part de Neville… La réponse lui tient à cœur et s'il n'ose vous la poser lui_-_même c'est qu'il ne croit pas lui_-_même en sa valeur…

_-_ Il veut savoir si ses parents ont subi les doloris des Lestrange à cause de cette prophétie incomplète ? ne le laissa pas terminer Dumbledore. Je croyais qu'Algie et Hestia voulaient laisser Neville en dehors de cette histoire de prophétie…

_-_ Il était au Ministère, Professeur, rappela Harry sèchement. Sa grand_-_mère a évité de lui en parler, en effet, mais elle a du reconnaître qu'elle la connaissait. Vous croyez, qu'alors qu'il se retrouvait seul à Poudlard, ses parents à Ste Mangouste et sa grand_-_mère à l'article de la mort, il n'allait pas m'interroger sur cette nuit au Ministère ? Et vous croyez que j'aurais pu rester insensible à ses questions ? Vous croyez que j'allais laisser mes amis à l'écart très longtemps d'une information d'une telle importance, pour moi, pour eux qui avaient risqué leur vie à cause de moi ?

_-_ Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose que ce que tu as fait, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas fait jurer le secret avant que tu ne quittes mon bureau. Je savais bien que tu ne pourrais pas laisser les Weasley et Hermione à l'écart. Ils ne t'auraient pas laissé faire, n'est_-_ce pas…

Dumbledore parlait doucement.

_-_ Bien sûr, j'ignorais que Neville se trouverait contraint de vous rejoindre à Poudlard. Ainsi malgré tous les efforts d'Hestia pour protéger son petit_-_fils, il se retrouve au cœur de l'histoire…

_-_ Vous savez bien, Professeur, que tout finit par se savoir et qu'à trop protéger ceux qu'on aime on ne les rend que plus vulnérables…

Harry était beaucoup plus caustique qu'il ne le voulait réellement. Dumbledore sourit tristement.

_-_ J'espérais que tu m'aurais pardonné, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais il est trop tôt, sans doute…

_-_ Que dois_-_je répondre à Neville, Professeur ? insista Harry pour ne pas prononcer les paroles de regrets qui se pressaient à ses lèvres.

_-_ Qu'il a raison, soupira Dumbledore.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il laissa son regard errer dans le parc assombri par le crépuscule. Il soupira à nouveau puis il reprit.

_-_ Au lendemain de la disparition de Voldemort, ses fidèles l'attendirent en vain. Aucun ne voulait croire à la rumeur de sa mort. Comme il ne revenait pas, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence… Cependant, certains d'entre eux ne pouvaient se résoudre à accepter. Le pouvoir de le vaincre ! Ce n'était pas le pouvoir de le tuer ! Leur maître ne pouvait mourir, et surtout pas de la main d'un enfant ! Les Lestrange et Croupton se mirent en quête de la suite de la prophétie. Ils pensaient pouvoir en apprendre par quel moyen tu avais vaincu leur maître et où nous le retenions prisonniers afin d'une part de le délivrer, et d'une autre de t'empêcher de le vaincre à nouveau. Les Londubat n'ont pas parlé. Je n'avais exigé d'eux aucun serment. Ils connaissaient la prophétie dans son intégralité. Ils savaient que tout n'était pas fini… Ils avaient été formés par Alastor Maugrey, dont la devise était _Vigilance constante_ et _tant que je n'ai pas vu de mes yeux le corps de mon ennemi la traque continue…_

_-_ Mais pourquoi eux ?

_-_ Parce que Jedusor leur avait fait surveiller les deux femmes de l'Ordre qui devait mettre au monde un enfant dans les mois après la prophétie…

_-_ Mais pourquoi n'ont_-_ils rien dit ? murmura Harry. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance… J'étais déjà marqué, la prophétie était en marche. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. A cause de ce pouvoir que Voldemort ignore ? Personne n'a trouvé ce que c'est encore, comment eux auraient_-_ils pensé que ce pourrait être l'amour ? ou tout autre chose de ce genre ? Ils se moquent bien de l'amour et de la pitié et de ces sentiments qu'ils considèrent comme des faiblesses…

Dumbledore opina encore une fois.

_-_ Celui qui sait a toujours un avantage sur celui qui ne sait pas. Ils étaient tous deux Aurors, Harry. Les meilleurs que j'ai jamais connus.

Un instant, Harry sentit la voix du vieux directeur se briser. Il lui parut aussi accablé que ce jour de juin dix_-_huit mois auparavant. Une fois de plus, le temps lui parut distendu. C'était une blessure si vive encore et c'était si loin… si loin.

_-_ Cette guerre a pris sinon les meilleurs d'entre nous ; du moins beaucoup d'entre eux. Celle qui se prépare – non, celle dans laquelle nous sommes, de plain_-_pied même ! Celle_-_là nous coûte déjà cher et je sais que nous n'avons pas fini de payer le prix fort. La première fois, j'ai réussi à tenir Poudlard à l'abri des combats. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard est au cœur des enjeux.

Dumbledore se redressa, les rides autour de ses yeux et sur son front semblaient plus profondes, mais il avait un regard ferme et sa voix ne tremblait plus quand il reprit la parole.

_-_ Je te l'avoue, Harry, si nous perdions Poudlard, ce serait pour moi un échec bien plus grand que de voir Voldemort retrouver sa puissance, et je perdrai alors tout espoir.

_-_ Si nous perdions Poudlard, Professeur, répondit Harry, ce ne serait pas votre échec. Ce serait le nôtre. A nous tous.

Dumbledore posa sur Harry un regard de reconnaissance.

_-_ Et je n'aurais pas d'autre choix, continua Harry, que d'aller au devant de Voldemort pour le défier afin de me faire pardonner… Mais je suppose que le Professeur Rogue trouverait encore que c'est une attitude irresponsable et puérile.

_-_ Ha oui ! Severus ! dit Dumbledore en portant la main à la poche de sa robe. Ne tardons pas. Il faut du temps pour préparer l'essence qui servira de base au charme répulsif. Severus va encore travailler toute la nuit.

_-_ Il adore ça ! fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

_-_ C'est juste…

Il se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna vers le jeune homme.

_-_ Harry, tu diras à ton ami Neville Londubat que je l'attends dans mon bureau après le repas de ce soir. On peut commettre des erreurs à tout âge, les répéter est une faute. Je répondrai moi_-_même à sa question… Sais_-_tu s'il aime les cookies aux pépins de citrouille ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ignorants.

_-_ Cela ne fait rien, je demanderai à Algie… Ah ! Harry… Je serais heureux de pouvoir rassurer Remus. Il était aussi inquiet que Minerva à ton égard.

_-_ Oh ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment, Monsieur, murmura Harry. Trop de choses à la fois sans doute, mais, je vous assure qu'à présent tout va bien. Au fait, Monsieur. Avez_-_vous des nouvelles de Mrs Figg ?

_-_ Arabella va bien… Ses locataires s'ennuient quelque peu mais, elle, elle va bien. Je lui transmettrai ton bon souvenir la prochaine fois que je la verrai.

Il allait sortir quand il se souvint encore de quelque chose.

_-_ Tu préviendras tes camarades de ne pas monter au dortoir jusqu'après le repas. Je pense que les Elfes charpentiers en ont pour un moment afin de tout boucher dans cette chambre. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les surprenne à travailler. Cela les trouble.

Harry s'apprêta à quitter le dortoir lui aussi. Il avertit Dean et Seamus de ne pas se rendre dans la chambre. Ce dernier lui promit quand même qu'il enverrait un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander un lot de tapettes à souris. Puis Harry descendit dans la salle commune prévenir Neville qu'il avait rendez_-_vous avec Dumbledore après le repas. Le jeune Londubat en pâlit un peu, et balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

_-_ J'espère que tu aimes les cookies aux pépins de citrouille, dit Harry en retenant un rire peu charitable devant le trouble de son ami.

Et il songea tout le long du repas que les petits gâteaux seraient sûrement les bienvenus car Neville ne put rien avaler.

Neville était le seul à avoir l'appétit coupé. L'absence de Malefoy à la table des Serpentard soulageait l'ambiance d'un poids manifeste. Ses propres partisans paraissaient plus détendus. Goyle, surtout, semblait plus serein. S'il y eut quelques échanges assez vifs entre les deux factions Serpentard, ce ne fut cependant rien de grave. McGregor avoua elle_-_même à ses amis Gryffondor que Drago absent, ce n'était plus aussi **_amusant_**… Harry se garda de faire quelque remarque, malgré l'air de défi qu'affichait la jeune fille. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sous le regard goguenard de Ron.

Ils restèrent tous ensemble dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, dans l'attente du retour de Neville. Luna leur fit part de ses réflexions sur les prophéties en général et celle qui concernait Harry en particulier. D'après elle, les prophéties ne prédisaient en aucun cas l'avenir. Elles ne faisaient que souligner les détails d'une histoire qui risquaient de passer inaperçus... Hermione fit remarquer qu'à force de mettre le doigt sur des détails on finissait par les monter en épingle.

Dean Thomas l'approuva totalement.

_-_ Après tout, si la vieille Sibylle n'avait pas fait de prophétie, Harry l'aurait quand même ce pouvoir de vaincre Vo… Vous_-_savez_-_qui !

_-_ Sans doute ! s'exclama Seamus. Mais personne ne le saurait !

Il tourna vers Ellie McGregor un sourire qu'il croyait charmeur.

_-_ Et tu en penses quoi, toi, McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Assise entre Luna et Ginny, en face d'Harry, McGregor leva les yeux vers ce dernier. Il y vit passer une lueur amusée. Elle glissa le regard vers Seamus.

_-_ J'en dis que Potter n'aurait pas eu à cacher cette cicatrice qui le gêne tant, répondit_-_elle. Puisque l'autre affreux n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de chercher à le tuer… Mais j'en dis aussi que cela aurait été fort dommage…

_-_ Tu parles de quoi ? insista Seamus. De la cicatrice ? Ou du fait qu'on n'aurait pas su qu'il est celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort…

_-_ Seamus ! voulut corriger Harry.

Ellie ne le laissa pas continuer.

_-_ De la cicatrice bien sûr ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle.

Et elle se tourna brusquement vers la table derrière elle :

_-_ Hé Marchinson ! appela_-_t_-_elle. Pas vrai que la cicatrice de Potter lui donne un charme incontestable ?

Isadora Marchinson regarda McGregor avec de grands yeux ahuris. Elle rougit, balbutia « Mais… heu… », jeta un regard à Harry et se cacha derrière ses amies.

_-_ A mon avis, ça veut dire oui… fit Luna tandis que McGregor se retournait vers ses camarades.

Dean et Seamus n'osait laisser leur rire éclater. Ron fixait un regard aussi ahuri que celui d'Isadora sur McGregor.

_-_ Après ça, ç'a m'étonnerait qu'elle ose encore s'approcher de toi, Harry, comme elle l'a fait cet après midi, estima Ginny.

Le sourire qu'arborait Ellie, et le regard qu'elle lui jeta, persuada le jeune homme que c'était exactement le but recherché par la Préfète de Serpentard.

Il grinça des dents, conscient qu'il avait pris quelques couleurs au visage. Il secoua la tête. Le sourire d'Ellie s'adoucit. Elle détourna les yeux vers Hermione.

_-_De toutes façons, avec des « si » on apprendrait à lire à des Trolls… dit_-_elle. La prophétie existe, il faut faire avec. Et si Potter s'en accommode, nous n'avons rien à en dire.

Ron reprit ses esprits.

_-_ Mais Hermione n'a rien dit contre Pot… heu contre Harry ! Et ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, s'il te plait ! Après tout, ça fait plus longtemps que toi qu'elle est son amie !

Hermione posa sa main sur le poing que Ron serrait sur la table. A sa droite, Harry donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune Weasley.

_-_ Et moi, j'aimerais que vous cessiez tous de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde.

Il fit le tour de la table d'un regard féroce. Il ne s'attarda pas à croiser celui d'Ellen. Il n'aurait pu conserver son air furieux plus longtemps.

_-_ Maintenant, on cesse de parler de cette fichue prophétie ! dit_-_il d'une voix ferme. Tout le monde l'a commentée ! Il n'y a plus rien à en dire ! Je ne veux plus qu'on en parle !

Luna battit des cils.

_-_ C'est aussi valable pour tout le monde ? ou juste pour nous ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'on te laisse oublier cette prophétie, Harry…

_-_ Je le sais, Luna… ! s'exclama Harry en s'efforçant au calme. C'est pourquoi je vous demande, à vous qui êtes mes amis, de me lâcher un peu avec cette histoire !

_-_ Ben… t'énerve pas comme ça, Harry… murmura Seamus. Tu devrais être content, au contraire. Après ce qui est arrivé hier soir, cette histoire, comme tu dis, tombe à pic, non ?

_-_ Finnigan… menaça McGregor en fixant un regard vigilant sur Harry.

_-_ On recommençait à te regarder bizarrement après l'affaire du dortoir… continua Seamus.

_-_ Heu…Seamus…

Dean essaya de détourner l'attention de son ami.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda celui_-_ci. C'est pas la vérité ?

_-_ La ferme, Seamus ! commanda Ginny.

_-_ Ou McGregor te balance un Silencio, tenta de se moquer Ron.

Ellie se leva lentement. Ron se tassa sur sa chaise. Le Silencio serait peut_-_être pour lui en fin de compte…

_-_ Je crois que tu devrais aller prendre un peu l'air, Harry… dit Hermione sur un ton égal. La journée a été difficile, te changer les idées te ferait le plus grand bien.

_-_ C'est justement ce que j'allais proposer, s'exclama McGregor. Je dois aller voir le Professeur Hagrid… J'ai une question à lui poser concernant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques… Voudrais_-_tu m'accompagner, Potter ? Il fait si noir sur le chemin de cette cabane que j'ai peur de me perdre… et de faire de mauvaises rencontres…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu risques ? persifla Ron. Malefoy n'est pas là…

Il se protégea aussitôt du coup de baguette qu'Hermione esquissait. Ellie consentit à sourire.

_-_C'est juste, mais on ne sait jamais, un pas sur le mauvais sentier et on se retrouve dans la Forêt Interdite… Ça grouille tout plein de bestioles là_-_dedans. Il parait qu'il y a d'énormes araignées velues. Des centaines et des centaines d'araignées…

Ron pâlit légèrement. Il jeta un regard mauvais à Ginny qui se mordait les lèvres.

Harry se leva. Une nouvelle querelle de famille, c'était plus qu'il ne pourrait en supporter. Et puis, une promenade avec Ellen, cela ne se refusait pas.

…

Il quitta la salle des Quatre Maisons comme s'il fuyait. McGregor dut allonger le pas pour le rejoindre. Il lui fit traverser les jardins sans un mot. Elle l'arrêta alors qu'ils sortaient derrière les serres de botaniques au moment où il allumait une faible lumière au bout de sa baguette.

_-_ Où cours_-_tu donc comme ça Potter ? s'essouffla_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Chez Hagrid ? fit Harry avec moins d'assurance soudain.

McGregor se mit à rire.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu aller faire chez Hagrid ?

_-_ Moi, rien… C'est toi qui voulais aller lui poser une question concernant les soins aux Créatures Magiques…

Il entendit monter encore son rire dans la nuit.

_-_ Franchement, Potter, il n'y a que toi pour croire une chose pareille…

Elle s'approcha de lui et il sentit ses doigts enlacer les siens.

_-_ On peut toujours aller voir Remus… chuchota Harry.

_-_ Il y a belle lurette que ton ami Remus est entré dans la Forêt Interdite !

Elle s'avança sur le sentier et l'entraîna par la main.

_-_ Viens, dit_-_elle. Ne restons pas là, en plein courant d'air.

Elle l'entraîna par la main jusqu'à la haie qui coupait un peu le vent froid de la nuit.

_-_ D'ici on verra parfaitement qui sort ou ne sort pas du Château… reprit_-_elle.

_-_Oh … fit Harry sans pouvoir empêcher une pointe de déception de percer dans son ton.C'est pour ça que tu m'as amené ici ? Autant rentrer tout de suite alors. Il ne viendra personne. Malefoy est hors de Poudlard pour quelques jours. Il pourra prendre contact avec qui bon lui semble sans être inquiété…

Il sentit les bras d'Ellen autour de son cou et il respira son odeur de fleurs sauvages. La joue de la jeune fille effleurait sa joue.

_-_ Ce que tu peux être bête !... murmura_-_t_-_elle. C'est vraiment trop facile…

Elle l'embrassa et il oublia sa colère. Et il comprit qu'il n'en voulait pas à ses camarades parce qu'ils parlaient de la prophétie ou de sa cicatrice. Il comprit qu'il leur en voulait parce qu'ils l'empêchaient d'être avec elle. Il réalisa qu'il lui serait très difficile de faire semblant.

_-_ Tu l'as dit à Weasley… chuchota_-_t_-_elle tout près de son oreille.

_-_ Oui, répondit Harry, bien qu'il sût que ce que n'était pas une question. Et toi à Ginny.

_-_ Oh elle a posé des tas de questions, c'est vrai ! Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir ta bouche devant elle ! Ça lui apprendra à être aussi casse_-_pieds ! Je lui ai pourtant assuré de millions et des millions de fois que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule !

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même, son visage dans les cheveux d'Ellen.

_-_ Je crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, tu sais…

_-_ Qu'elle doute ! l'interrompit_-_elle.

_-_ Et elle n'est sûrement pas la seule… continua Harry comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Tout le monde nous a vu partir ensemble… Et il y avait déjà cette rumeur, à cause de vendredi soir et de la retenue chez Rogue…

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et il eut froid brusquement. Elle se détourna contre la haie, resserrant sa cape contre elle, comme pour échapper à la lueur qui émanait de la baguette d'Harry.

_-_ Les rumeurs restent des rumeurs… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Si tu savais toutes celles qui courent à ton sujet et au mien dans les cachots de Serpentard…

_-_ Alors pourquoi ne veux_-_tu pas que cela se sache ? Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur…

_-_ Peur ? le coupa_-_t_-_elle brusquement. Et peur de quoi, s'il te plait ? Si j'avais peur de quoi que ce soit, je me serais tenue éloignée de toi… Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur ? ou peut_-_être que j'ai honte de m'afficher avec toi ? Tu crois que je t'offre un amour au rabais ?

_-_ Non ! bien sûr que non ! répondit très vite Harry.

Il se sentait troublé. Il décida que c'était à cause de son ton fier et presque dur. Elle reprit :

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai simplement pas envie…

Elle serra davantage sa cape contre elle. A la clarté pâle de sa baguette, Harry vit son visage grave et un peu triste.

_-_ …d'être la petite amie du _Survivant_… termina_-_t_-_elle. Je veux juste être avec toi.

Harry s'avança vers elle. Il la prit contre lui. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou. Il referma les bras sur elle. Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer son nom. Il embrassa ses cheveux.

_-_ On fera comme tu voudras, réussit_-_il à prononcer enfin.

Elle leva son visage vers le sien. Il embrassa son sourire.

_-_ Mais ce ne sera pas une sinécure, tu en as bien conscience…

Il baissa la voix davantage encore :

_-_ Ici, il y a des fantômes qui espionnent jusque dans les toilettes…

Il fut heureux de l'avoir fait rire. Elle frissonna et ils décidèrent de rentrer. Il prit sa main au moment où elle glissait ses doigts dans la sienne. Ils refirent le chemin à l'envers jusqu'aux jardins. Les torches rougeoyantes projetaient leurs ombres sur les murs. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer dans le corridor qui les mènerait dans le Hall.

_-_ Dis, Potter, demanda Ellen. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui voulait Dumbledore au juste à Londubat ?

_-_ Lui parler de la prophétie et de ses parents, murmura Harry.

A l'abri du vent, dans la lumière rassurante des jardins familiers, il n'avait plus envie de rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il leur faudrait se séparer et il ne verrait plus son visage, il ne sentirait plus sa présence près de lui, avant le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Il savait qu'elle ne lui parlait de Neville que parce qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas se séparer déjà.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que la prophétie a à voir avec les Londubat ?

_-_ Neville est né un jour avant moi. Ses parents faisaient parti de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et ils avaient échappé eux aussi à Voldemort trois fois déjà… Enfin, je veux dire…

Le silence d'Ellen était presque gênant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Peu à peu son regard monta vers le front d'Harry.

_-_ Mais alors… balbutia_-_t_-_elle.

Ses doigts lâchèrent la main d'Harry. Ils frôlèrent son visage. Elle écarta doucement les mèches noires, découvrant la cicatrice.

_-_ Alors, c'est bien cela qui a fait toute la différence…

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es l'enfant de la prophétie que tu as survécu, cita_-_t_-_elle. C'est parce que tu as survécu que tu es l'enfant de la prophétie.

Elle suivit du bout des doigts le zigzag de la cicatrice. Harry tressaillit.

_-_ C'est lui même qui t'a désigné, reprit_-_elle. Il a signé sa propre perte…

Harry retira la main de la jeune fille de son front. Le picotement caractéristique se réveillait. Il grimaça.

_-_ Tu conclus un peu hâtivement, McGregor…

_-_ Tu l'as déjà vaincu une fois…

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai vaincu, c'est ma mère… Elle a donné sa vie pour épargner la mienne.

_-_ Tu n'es pas seul aujourd'hui non plus. Nous sommes tous autour de toi. En tous cas moi je suis là…

_-_ Tu ne comprends pas, McGregor…

Il se mordit les lèvres. C'étaient les mêmes mots que la veille. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est entre lui et moi…

_-_ Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Potter…

Un élancement cuisant brûla le front d'Harry. Il repoussa Ellen et se tint la tête. Il ferma son esprit. Non ! Il ne laisserait pas les humeurs de Voldemort lui gâcher ces moments auprès d'elle. Il mit son front contre le mur glacé. Il fallait éloigner cet esprit démoniaque de ses pensées pleines de la prophétie. Ses mains étaient brûlantes de magie ancienne. S'il lançait un Protego non maîtrisé, il risquait de se retrouver plongé dans les méandres de l'esprit de Voldemort. Il risquait même de la blesser. La voix d'Ellie était lointaine. Les portes se refermaient une à une. Le calme revenait en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne se souvenait même pas les avoir fermés. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus s'être adossé au mur, ni avoir glissé jusqu'au sol, accroupi à l'entrée de la galerie qui conduisait au château. Ellen était auprès de lui, assise sur ses talons. Elle caressait son front où perlait la sueur malgré le froid.

_-_ C'était lui ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, connaissant la réponse.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ?

Harry secoua la tête cette fois.

_-_ Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait quelque chose. Il était juste… heu…

_-_ En colère ? proposa Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Pas seulement. Il était excité. Très excité. De colère et de jubilation à la fois… Je crois qu'il était en train de punir quelqu'un…

_-_ C'était ça son excitation ? Ça lui donne donc tant de plaisir que d'administrer le Doloris… ? fit McGregor avec dégoût.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ J'ai l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir de très bonnes nouvelles… Oui, il était très content. Vraiment très content. Ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Il se laissa aller sur le sol froid et frotta sa tête douloureuse. McGregor s'assit à ses côtés, la tête tournée vers lui. Elle sourit et remonta du doigt les lunettes d'Harry sur ses yeux.

_-_Tes lunettes sont encore tordues, Potter…

_-_ C'est ta faute, McGregor.

Il ôta ses verres et d'un coup de baguette les répara. Elle interrompit son geste alors qu'il allait les chausser à nouveau. Il leva vers elle le regard un peu hagard des myopes quand ils enlèvent leurs lunettes. Il distingua son visage qui s'approchait du sien. Elle embrassa son front, sur la cicatrice. Puis, elle lui dit :

_-_ Tu peux m'appeler Ellen… ou Ellie, ou comme tu le souhaites.

Harry termina de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Je sais, sourit_-_il. Tout sauf Nell…

Elle était agenouillée à côté de lui, son visage à hauteur du sien. Il se mordit les lèvres et se traita de stupide et de maladroit.

_-_ Tu peux aussi, si tu veux.

Harry sentit fondre son cœur alors que les torches mettaient dans le regard d'Ellie des reflets dorés. Elle rapprocha une fois de plus son visage.

_-_ Mais seulement quand nous serons entre nous, ou tu regretteras d'être venu au monde… _Potter_ !

Elle fut debout en un bond et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et se laissa hisser. Il garda sa main dans les siennes et ils reprirent le chemin du château.

Le Grand Hall était vide. Ils se séparèrent devant les Escaliers. Il monta deux marches tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

_-_ Harry ?

Harry se retourna. Elle était à mi_-_chemin du Hall. Son badge de préfète se détachait en rouge sur sa robe noire et ses cheveux s'échappaient du ruban qui les retenait en arrière.

_-_ Oui ?

_-_ Rien… c'était juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main.

_-_ A demain, Harry.

_-_ Bonne nuit, Ellen…

Elle tourna les talons sur un sourire et il fit mine de continuer son chemin. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons où elle battrait le rappel des siens pour les mener dans la salle commune des Serpentard, le pas et le cœur léger.

Quand il ne la vit plus, Harry monta une à une les marches vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il sentait brûler sur son front la marque arrondie des lèvres douces d'Ellen McGregor.

* * *

LES RAR !

**_diablotin : bon je sé ke je té déja posé la question sur l'animagi et ke tu ma repondu que non il ne le deviendrai pas dans ta fic , mais j'aurait voulu savoir si (pur hypothèse) si tu avait integré le fait ki devienne animagi comment ti te serait tu prit ?_** Franchement ne m'étant pas posé la question je n'y ai jamais réfléchis et je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais sincèrement, vu que c'est très difficile, et que cela demande des années d'études, je doute que Harry puisse se concentrer assez sérieusement sur le problème…

**_Nobd : Loin de moi l'idée d'accuser Ellie de Mary-Suisme, je voulais juste dire que si _**jamais c'était le cas, ça ne m'avait absolument pas frappée, et que je l'aimais comme elle est. Je ne l'ai pas pris comme une accusation. Bien qu'elle ait une propension à se comporter comme un de ses personnages insupportables au fil du temps **_Comme je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'extremement originale, je ne peux également pas m'empêcher d'esperer une évolution positive dans la relation Harry/Ellie, mais en même temps, ts deux me semblent légèrement compliqués… Mais ce serait un CRIME (oui ! parfaitement !) qu'ils ne terminent pas ensemble ! Enfin bon, j'ai le droit de rêver haut en couleurs, nan :)_** Bien sûr, comme tout le monde…

cemeil : Décidemment, Harry n'est pas dans des jours de chance en ce moment... Ca fait un moment remarque… Le mauvais oeil le poursuit? lol. C'est peut-être le cas… En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une Weasley en colère... Hahahha ! non, hein ? **_Le point positif dans tout çà... Euh... Il n'aura plus à faire tant de cachotteries?  
harry Potter et la discrétion... çà a toujours fait deux... Et dire que Severus Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Tout joue contre lui._** On le plaindrait presque**_… Et Dean, qu'a-t-il vu? Lui aussi il voit des hippogriffes?_** Non lui il fait toujours ce même cauchemar de la chambre des secrets et il se demande comment Ginny peut vivre ça…

**_Meredith : J'ai la vague impression qu'ils se sont un peu arrété de prévoir le jour d'halloween ...ils ont du boulot avec leurs défense passive !_** Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en peu de temps et la défense passive est passée au second plan des soucis de Harry… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Hermione ne s'en occupe pas…  
**_Ils devraient prévenir officielement Dumbledore de leur plan non ?_** Depuis quand ils préviennent Dumbledore de quoi que ce soit ?  
**_J'avoue que dans ce chapitre , Ginny n'a pas tout a fait tort de ramener Harry au chateau ..mais elle aurait quand même pu le faire moins violament ( la méchante !)_** Tu l'aimes décidemment pas cette pauvre Ginny !

**_craup_****_ : Un tournant important, cette conférence de presse, Harry semble accepter son sort quand il retourne dans la salle des 4 maisons._** Il ne peut plus faire autrement. Il peut se mentir à lui_-_même. Mais nier devant des tas de gens qui ont la Gazette en main ne servirait pas à grand_-_chose. **_Quand à McGrégor, elle est toujours énigmatique. N'est-ce pas pour cacher son désarroi qu'elle ressort(ilège) 'la grosse tête de Potter'._** Sans doute… **_Si Harry lui répondait qu'il n'a pas que la tête qui enfle, ça lui rabattrait le caquet. _**MDR ! Mais peut_-_être qu'elle n'attend que cela ! **_Quand à Neville, oui c'est bête qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt (je n'y avais pas pensé non plus. As-tu une hypothèse pour les morceaux de papier que sa mère lui remet à chaque visite et que Neville garde comme autant de reliques ?_** Aucune !Un TOC peut_-_être ?

**_Ayako : Mais pourquoi donc Ellie fait comme ci Harry n'existait pas? c'est parce qu'il ne lui a pas parlé de la prophetie?_** En fait, c'était Harry qui avait cette impression.

**_Alixe_****_ : Allez miss Teigne, mets nous la gentille Ellie pour remonter le moral du Survivant... hein , ce serait cool s'il la rencontrait dans le parc... tu veux pas faire cela pour moi ? Cela dit,si c'est pour qu'ils se disputent, c'est pas la peine..._** Contente ?

**_Lyane : Et Ginny a vraiment un sacré caractère. J'en plaindrais presque son futur mari. D'ailleurs, on entend plus trop parlé de son "soupirant" serpentard. Je sais qu'il a quitté l'école, mais il en est où? Il va bien? Et le club de duel des jumeaux, il avance! Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas parler de tout dans le même chapitre, mais je me demandait comment avançait les choses à l'extérieur de Poudlard. _**On aura des nouvelles un peu plus tard. **_Je me demande aussi cer que va trafiquer Drago pendant son abscence. Personne n'a envisagé de le mettre hors d'état de nuire? Pas besoin de le blesser, je suis certaine qu'il existe des sorts pour endormire longtemps quelqu'un. Harry et les autres devraient y songer pour le jour d'Halloween. Ils envoient Malfoy inconcient à l'infirmerie, je suis sure qu'il aura du mal à aider Peter comme ça. _**Oui mais sans Malefoy, l'histoire n'aurait pas la même saveur… **_PS: J'ai cru voir… _**fausse manœuvre ?

**_Kathylol_****_ : Quel jour sommes nous dans ta fic? Parcxe ke là je suis plus... _**Nous sommes dimanche. La veille il y avait un match de Quidditch, donc un samedi… Un dimanche, une quinzaine avant Halloween… **_Pour le journal: qui a pu écrire cet article?_** L'article a été écrit pas un journaliste de la Gazette. La question c'est comment les infos sont_-_elles parvenues à la gazette… **_Etait ce vraiment pour ça ke Malfoy était en colère contre Harry? Ou n'était pas plutot,car ils ramenaient l'espoir là où il n'y en avait presque plus? _**Bien sûr… Seamus plaisantait… même s'il n'est pas doué pour ça… **_Et kes ki se passeavec McGregor? Elle ne serait pas, par hazard, en colère parce ke Harry ne lui a pas tt dit?_** Non. Elle n'est pas en colère. **_Au fait, c'est pas bizarre, ke Potter appelle Ellen McG? Après tt, meme si c'est courant en Angleterre, il est qd meme sencé etre amoureux d'elle non? _**Oui, mais ça ya que lui (et Hermione et Ginny et à elles il parle « d'Ellen » ) qui est sensé le savoir… **_Et la petite Gin, elle est sacrément gonflée,elle me fait un peu penser à la conscience d'AHrry comme la luciole ds Pinocchio (je , comparaison nul, ms je trouve rien d'autre...dsl )..._** non non pas sa conscience, elle est juste là pour lui botter le derrière pour le faire avancer… **_Puisque tu as dit que l'histoire était déjà écrite, peux tu nous dire combien de chapitre elle comporte? _**Non pas encore. Elle n'est pas tout à fait finie… **_Ou si tu veux po, au moins nous dire à peu près à combien de la fic nous en sommes! _**A un peu plus de la moitié… je pense…


	52. Chapitre 131 : Retour à la Réalité

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 131**

**Retour à la Réalité**

…

Neville était allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la nuque, plongé dans la contemplation de son ciel de lit.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Harry. Les gâteaux aux pépins de citrouille, c'est comment ?

_-_ Sais pas… répondit Neville.

Il se releva à demi, appuyé sur ses coudes qui s'enfonçaient dans les couvertures.

_-_ Harry, tu as déjà pensé à la mort ?

« Chaque jour… » songea Harry. Mais il répondit :

_-_Heu… c'est arrivé, oui… Pourquoi ?

Neville s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

_-_ Parce que moi non. Enfin, je veux dire, bien sûr, j'y ai déjà pensé. A celle de Grand_-_Mère, ou de mon Oncle Algie… et même à celle de mes parents, parfois. Mais jamais à la mienne. Jusqu'à ce soir.

Harry cessa de préparer ses affaires de classe pour le lendemain. Il s'approcha du lit de son camarade, vaguement inquiet.

_-_ Dumbledore t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

_-_ Non… enfin, il était comme d'habitude.

_-_ Il t'a parlé de tes parents ?

_-_ Il n'y a pas grand_-_chose à en dire…

_-_ De la prophétie ?

_-_ Il m'a dit que c'était bien à cause d'elle que mes parents se sont retrouvés à Ste Mangouste…

_-_ Et c'est tout ?

_-_ Non…

Harry l'interrogea du regard. Qu'est_-_ce qui avait pu angoisser Neville au point de penser à sa propre mort ?

_-_ On a parlé de toi.

Mal à l'aise, Harry s'efforça de sourire.

_-_ Et tu as encore pensé que si Voldemort ne m'avais pas choisi en premier, tu ne serais pas là…

_-_ Non… enfin oui… Mais…

Neville se leva nerveusement. Il regarda la cicatrice de Harry avec crainte.

_-_ Je me suis dit que s'il m'avait choisi en premier, peut_-_être que c'est moi qui aurais cette cicatrice…

Harry hocha la tête. Son malaise s'accentuait.

_-_ Et c'est moi qui aurais le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort… continua Neville. Et qu'alors on serait tous très mal barrés !

Harry sursauta.

_-_ Mais…non ! Si c'était toi qui avais ce pouvoir, on en serait au même point qu'aujourd'hui… dans l'incertitude….

Il sourit en prononçant ces derniers mots. Neville secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, Harry. Si nous avions échangé nos places, tu serais peut_-_être différent que tu ne l'es aujourd'hui, mais moi je serais toujours le même. Du moins le même que j'étais quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Grand_-_Mère m'a surprotégé alors que je ne courrais pas plus de danger que n'importe quel autre enfant… Qu'aurait_-_elle fait si la menace de la vengeance de Voldemort avait pesé sur moi toutes ces années ? Tu crains de n'être pas à la hauteur ? Tu crains d'échouer ? Au moins avec toi nous avons une chance. Si infime soit_-_elle. Moi j'aurais tout gâché…

_-_ C'est Dumbledore qui t'a dit cela ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Non ! se récria Neville. Au contraire, il est persuadé que nous aurons tous un rôle à jouer bientôt… et que nous devons garder à l'esprit que deux sont plus forts qu'un seul.

_-_ Nous n'avions pas besoin de lui pour savoir cela, murmura Harry.

_-_ Non, mais c'est bon de se l'entendre dire par lui, répondit Neville.

_-_ Mais c'est ce qui a réveillé tes craintes ! fit Harry amèrement.

_-_ Il faut un jour faire face à sa peur, dit Neville. Il vaut mieux maintenant que le jour où il faudra nous battre. Ce jour_-_là nous n'aurons pas tellement l'occasion de nous poser des questions. Si notre main hésite, c'est sûr, nous mourrons.

Neville prit une inspiration presque douloureuse.

_-_ C'est pourquoi je te demande si tu avais déjà songé au fait que tu pourrais mourir.

Cette fois, Harry ne lui mentit pas.

_-_ Je ne songe qu'à cela, répondit_-_il.

_-_ Et tu as peur ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas vraiment de la peur.

_-_ Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

_-_ Non. Je n'en ai simplement pas envie.

Neville sourit. Harry esquissa une grimace. Il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Remus quand il disait qu'il avait tout à gagner.

_-_ Je n'ai aucune intention de laisser Voldemort prendre ma vie, reprit_-_il devant l'air un peu inquiet de Neville. Ce qui m'angoisse c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir prendre la sienne.

_-_ Tu n'y seras peut_-_être pas obligé… murmura Neville.

_-_ Neville ! reprocha doucement Harry. Je sais que les prophéties sont parfois difficiles à expliquer, mais je crois que _l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre_, supporte mal une autre interprétation que celle qui tombe sous le sens… Qu'en dis_-_tu ?

Neville haussa les épaules. Il se détourna vers son armoire et sortit un pyjama de son tiroir. Il effectuait chacun de ses gestes avec lenteur, comme pour se donner une excuse pour ne plus parler. Harry retourna à la préparation de son sac pour le lendemain. Neville était encore un peu nerveux. Peut_-_être s'en voulait_-_il d'avoir aborder ce sujet grave avec lui.

_-_ Au fait, Harry, reprit le jeune homme, Jezebel Dawson, tu ne pourrais pas la refiler à quelqu'un d'autre par hasard ?

_-_ Hélas ! soupira Harry en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Mais je peux la menacer de l'envoyer dans le cours d'Hermione…

_-_ Non ! Non ! Ron et Hermione s'occupent des Quatrième et des Cinquième Année ! C'est trop important ! Elle ne ferait que perturber leur cours…

_-_ Je ne peux pas lui dire de venir dans le mien, s'excusa Harry. Elle n'a pas le niveau pour suivre les Sixième et les Septième…

Neville secoua la tête.

_-_ Non ! Non ! C'est pas grave !

Il se mit à rire soudain.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai une idée ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Je vais la nommer assistante.

_-_ Tu es sûr, Neville ? insista Harry, perplexe. Elle va avoir la tête si enflée qu'elle ne pourra plus sortir de la salle…

Neville lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ C'est sur elle que je montrerai tous les sortilèges à répéter. Sur le nombre, il y en aura bien quelques uns qui lui rabattront son caquet…

Harry trouva l'idée brillante en fin de compte. Il retourna à ses préparatifs scolaires.

_-_ A propos de caquet… reprit Neville. Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé avec Isadora Marchinson dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ?

Un instant abasourdi, Harry sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air indifférent.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Quand je revenais de raccompagner Luna chez les Serdaigle, j'étais à quelques pas derrière Lavande et Parvati… Elles gloussaient… Et j'ai entendu Parvati dire que c'était bien fait pour Isadora. Qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas te laisser tomber l'année dernière, même si McGregor y était allée un peu fort quand même. Parce qu'après tout, tu étais _leur_ –ou _notre_ Harry –puisque tu étais un Gryffondor… et que, unité des Maisons ou pas, elles ne devraient pas l'oublier…

Harry rougit plus vivement.

_-_ Tu connais McGregor, dit_-_il évasivement. Elle a trouvé le moyen de se moquer de moi en mettant Isadora dans l'embarras…

L'œil de Neville brilla.

_-_ Et pourquoi voudrait_-_elle mettre Isadora dans l'embarras ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle lui a fait… ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il fit semblant de se plonger dans ses livres de classe et ses parchemins.

_-_ Ça a un rapport avec le baiser qu'Isadora t'a donné dans le couloir cet après_-_midi ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il entendit le rire de Neville dans son dos.

_-_ Et un petit détail, Neville, reprit Harry sans se retourner. Ce_-_n'est_-_pas_-_Isa_-_do_-_ra_-_qui_-_m'a_-_lais_-_sé_-_tom_-_ber_-_l'an_-_née_-_der_-_niè_-_re !

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites et Dean et Seamus entrèrent en discutant. Ils s'interrompirent tandis qu'Harry terminait sa phrase.

_-_ Alors ? fit Seamus au jeune homme. C'était comment cette visite au Professeur Hagrid ?

_-_ La ferme, Seamus ! grogna Harry en saisissant ses affaires de toilettes.

Il partit s'enfermer un moment dans la salle de bains. Quand il en ressortit –parce Dean frappait à la porte avec véhémence_-_ Ron vérifiait les plinthes et le plancher près de son lit. Il déclara que les Elfes avaient fait du bon travail et se coucha plus rassuré. Harry l'imita.

Il songea que Malefoy était absent pour quelques jours. L'inquiétude qu'il nourrissait quant à ses occupations durant son séjour hors de Poudlard s'effacèrent, tandis qu'il réalisait que la salle Commune des Serpentard serait libérée de sa présence pour autant de jours …

Drago Malefoy resta absent trois jours. Trois jours qui parurent trois heures à Harry. Les moments où il voyait Ellen jalonnaient ses journées. Ces moments trop courts où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs sans avoir le temps d'échanger autre chose qu'un regard ou un sourire discret. Ces discussions _d'Etat-major_, où la voix de la jeune fille se mêlait à celle des autres. Ces silences dans la salle Commune aux Quatre Maisons. Ces excuses inventées pour retrouver une intimité relative dans les jardins frileux. Et toujours –toujours_-_ ses bras et ses lèvres tendus lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, comme pour se faire pardonner les railleries et les propos moqueurs qu'elle continuait à lui servir, comme autant de mots d'amour inavoués. C'était du moins ainsi qu'Harry les considérait. Il aimait autant le sourire malicieux qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle lui lançait un de ses sarcasmes mutins, que le baiser qu'elle lui volait sur le seuil de la classe de Rogue, alors qu'ils terminaient leur retenue.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient sur le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid, et qu'elle glissait sa main dans la sienne, autant par goût du risque que dans un mouvement spontané, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il vivait là les meilleurs moments qu'il n'avait jamais vécu.

Bien sûr, l'impact de la prophétie révélée se faisait encore sentir. Bien sûr, Ron trouvait que McGregor exagérait d'autant plus depuis que… Bien sûr, Ginny se faisait de plus en plus indiscrète. Elle en vint même à prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Cela faisait rire Ellen. Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Finalement Hermione, qui avait encore l'histoire du parfum de Neville sur l'estomac, lui renvoya qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère… Harry ne sut jamais si la Préfète en Chef l'avait fait exprès ou si elle avait juste proféré une vérité désabusée ; toujours était_-_il que Ginny cessa d'importuner ses amis, pour le grand soulagement de tous.

Bien sûr la guerre et les combats étaient toujours présents ; dans les instructions qu'avaient concoctées Hermione et Anthony Goldstein, secondés par Ron et McGregor notamment ; dans l'alambic de Rogue d'où tombait goutte à goutte l'extrait des poils de rat ; dans la détermination de Remus à suivre chaque soir la piste de Peter dans la Forêt Interdite, et dans celle plus farouche peut_-_être encore, qu'il avait de retourner dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Harry ne savait ce qu'il trouvait dans cet hôtel sordide. Un refuge, une cachette ? La volonté de dépasser ses limites et ses faiblesses ? Un lien avec ce passé que le lycanthrope ne cessait pourtant de l'enjoindre à rompre ? Une raison profonde, à n'en pas douter, sinon de vivre, du moins de ne pas renoncer à la vie.

Au soir du troisième jour, alors qu'Harry et Ellie McGregor se quittaient sur le pas de la porte du cachot de Rogue, ils virent passer Malefoy. Le Serpentard ne leur adressa pas un regard. Pourtant Harry savait que toute son attention était fixée sur eux. Lorsqu'il croisa celui d'Ellen, ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour comprendre que l'un priait l'autre d'être prudente et que l'une voulait rassurer l'autre d'un sourire.

Le répit cessa. En toutes choses. Le repas fut à nouveau tendu, à toutes les tables. Ce fut à peine si Seamus plaisanta sur la retenue d'Harry. C'était devenu son sujet de plaisanterie favori. Les visites vespérales d'Harry à Hagrid –même s'il n'avait été question que d'une seule… ; les retenues chez Rogue ; le tout en compagnie de McGregor lui paraissait fort suspect… Il faisait alors chaque fois un clin d'œil entendu à Ron qui baissait les yeux, embarrassé et au bord de la crise de rire. Harry se retenait de lui crier qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à regarder de trop près les charmes de McGregor s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un sortilège d'éblouissement dans les yeux pour le reste de sa vie.

Ellen jouait sans doute avec la rumeur, mais il savait quelles étaient ses motivations véritables. Et les mots qu'elle avait prononcés dans la froideur de la nuit, trois soirs plus tôt, lui réchauffaient l'âme et le cœur chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Il y songea d'autant plus que –était_-_ce un effet de la prophétie ? Ou bien du retour de Malefoy et du regain d'activité de ses sbires, comme pour compenser leur léthargie en son absence ?_-_ les séances des Clubs de Duels s'enrichirent de nouveaux membres.

Les indécis choisissaient leur camp, comme le fit remarquer Ron en reniflant. Il ne semblait apprécier que moyennement ces partisans de la dernière heure, et gardait un œil méfiant sur eux.

Isadora essaya encore une ou deux approches feutrées, auxquelles Harry se garda de répondre. Isadora prit son silence pour une autorisation à poursuivre. McGregor en était très fâchée. A la fin de la semaine, quand ils sortirent de la classe de Potions pour la dernière fois, au lieu du sourire qu'elle avait avant de l'embrasser furtivement, elle lui adressa un regard furibond. Elle appuya son index contre la poitrine du jeune homme et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

_-_ Si tu ne dis pas à cette pimbêche de Marchinson de cesser de mettre ses sales pattes sur toi, je te jure qu'elle va le regretter amèrement…

_-_ Mais je n'arrête pas d'essayer de lui faire comprendre…. Chuchota Harry comme des élèves passaient dans le couloir.

_-_ Arrête d'essayer ! Débrouille_-_toi pour qu'elle comprenne ! Rappelle_-_lui donc qu'elle t'a laissé tomber il y a de cela plusieurs mois !

_-_ Elle_-_ne_-_m'a_-_pas_-_laissé_-_tomber ! C'est moi qui aie rompu !

_-_ Alors rappelle_-_le_-_lui aussi ! Et profites_-_en pour dire à toutes celles qui regardent ta cicatrice avec envie que…

Elle laissa à son tour passer deux de ses camarades de Maison.

_-_ Que quoi ? demanda Harry.

Ellie McGregor serra les mâchoires. Ses yeux lançaient encore des éclairs.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'en cours de botanique tu travailles avec elle ? demanda_-_t_-_elle froidement. Et que tu vas faire ton exposé en cette matière avec elle ?

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un sourire. Il se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ J'ai entendu Londubat en parler avec Ginny et Hermione, reprit_-_elle en relevant le menton.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est le Professeur Chourave qui nous a désignés… je n'y suis pour rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une scène de jalousie pour cela. Parce que je pourrais moi aussi prendre très mal la cour que te fait Seamus…

_-_ Je ne te fais pas de scène de jalousie ! Et Finnigan ne me fait pas la cour !

_-_ Oh que oui !

_-_ Et alors, lui au moins il ne regarde pas mon front avec des yeux de strangulot frit, en gloussant comme un débile.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être parce qu'il est trop occupé à regarder d'autres parties de ton anatomie !

Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches.

_-_ Serais_-_tu en train de dire que je suis une aguicheuse ?

_-_ Heu… non, hésita Harry, peu certain du sens qu'elle donnait à ce mot.

_-_ Tant mieux ! menaça McGregor. Parce que je te signale que, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire des mines grotesques pour attirer l'attention ! Et je voudrais que tu mettes bien dans le crâne…

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit au moment où Ellen levait son petit poing décidé vers la cicatrice d'Harry. Elle suspendit son geste et Harry sa respiration. Les petits yeux sombres de Rogue allaient de l'un à l'autre des jeunes gens, un sourcil levé et l'autre froncé. Un sourire acide naquit sur ses lèvres minces.

_-_ C'est peine perdue, Miss McGregor, dit_-_il d'une voix doucereuse. L'esprit de Potter est si obtus que rien ne reste des leçons qu'il prend. A moins qu'il ne se croie au_-_dessus de l'enseignement qu'il reçoit… Mais peut_-_être avez_-_vous besoin encore tous les deux de quelques cours d'humilité et de discrétion ?

Il interrogea McGregor du regard.

_-_ Non, merci, Monsieur, répondit cette dernière. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne.

Elle tourna les talons, sur un dernier regard d'avertissement à Harry. Le jeune homme amorça une retraite prudente sans quitter les yeux de Rogue fixés sur lui. Il avait cet air narquois qui mettait Harry mal à l'aise plusieurs mois plus tôt.

_-_ Ainsi donc, Potter, susurra le Professeur d'un air goguenard, il ne vous suffit plus de porter votre cœur en bandoulière. Vous l'offrez à tous vents. Prenez garde qu'on ne vous l'arrache pour le jeter aux Chimères…

Il y avait tant d'aigreur dans les paroles de Rogue qu'Harry en frissonna. Le professeur s'approcha légèrement de lui, dans un sérieux revenu.

_-_ N'oubliez pas, Potter, que vous avez la fâcheuse habitude d'entraîner vos amis sur des chemins plus qu'hasardeux. Je ne voudrais pas que vous précipitiez ma Maison dans le chaos parce que vous vous refusez à maîtriser vos pulsions passionnelles…

Harry tourna les yeux vers le fond du couloir où Ellen avait disparu.

_-_ J'ai l'impression, Monsieur, répondit_-_il alors d'une voix ferme, que le chaos n'a rien à voir avec mes pulsions personnelles… Et vous pourriez au moins accorder à Ellen McGregor le crédit de ses propres opinions et décisions.

Le coin droit de la bouche de Rogue se souleva imperceptiblement et Harry décida qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre sa salle commune. Ces retenues l'avaient mis en retard dans son travail et il lui fallait rattraper ces heures perdues, comme les appelait Hermione. Il n'était pas tout à fait du même avis sur la valeur du mot « perdu ». Mais il était inutile de discuter avec le Professeur Hermione.

Elle l'attendait d'ailleurs, prête à lui faire remarquer son retard.

_-_ Comment va Ellen ? demanda_-_t_-_elle distraitement alors qu'Harry se mettait au travail sous l'œil espiègle de Ron. Je lui trouve une petite mine depuis quelques jours… J'espère que le retour de Malefoy n'est pas la cause de ce pli soucieux qu'elle a au front chaque fois qu'elle entre dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons…

Harry se garda de répondre. Son devoir d'Astronomie lui parut de la plus grande importance soudain. Il se dépêcha de le terminer. Puis il descendit dans la salle des Quatre Maisons où Isadora dès qu'elle le vit lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il se dirigea fermement vers elle, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Ginny ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis sa table dans le fond de la salle. Le sourire d'Isadora était presque un sourire de triomphe quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler quelques minutes seul à seul.Elle le suivit dans le couloir et le Grand Hall. Harry jugea que c'était un endroit assez discret et en même temps dépourvu de toute intimité.

_-_ Isadora… commença Harry en hésitant. Tu te souviens l'année dernière… Tu m'as laissé tombé…

Isadora rosit un peu. Son sourire se fit moins naturel.

_-_ Hé bien en fait, ça m'arrangeait ! Laissa tomber Harry. C'était la meilleure des choses que nous avions à faire. Je t'ennuyais… et tu m'ennuyais… Nous nous ennuyons ensemble et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en irait autrement aujourd'hui.

_-_ Mais je t'ai dit que j'étais prête à faire des efforts pour toi…

_-_ Non, Isadora, l'interrompit fermement Harry. Tu es prête à faire des efforts pour ça !

Il montrait son front d'un index contrarié.

_-_ Et moi, je ne veux surtout pas d'une fille qui…

Il leva les yeux vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Ginny était là appuyée à l'entrée et derrière elle, à quelques pas, il y avait Ellen.

_-_ Je ne veux surtout pas d'une fille qui ne souhaite être que la petite amie du Survivant…

Isadora avança la main, comme pour la poser sur le bras d'Harry. Elle n'alla pas au bout de son geste. Elle suivit le regard d'Harry par_-_dessus son épaule. Son visage prit un air dépité.

_-_ Je vois, dit_-_elle, simplement.

Elle essaya un sourire.

_-_ J'aurais réellement fait des efforts, Harry… dit_-_elle doucement.

Harry eut pour elle un sentiment étrange. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, ou de l'agacement. Il lui sourit, comme il aurait souri à une petite sœur qui venait de dire une bêtise affectueuse.

_-_ Mais Isadora… Si tu dois t'efforcer à m'aimer, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Il secoua la tête devant la mine désappointée de la jeune fille.

_-_ Et cela tombe très bien, parce que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Pour une fois, soyons sincères l'un envers l'autre.

Isadora souleva une épaule en soupirant. Elle lança encore un regard vers le couloir.

_-_ Comme tu veux, Harry… mais je t'avertis, si jamais tu reviens à la charge, tu te casseras les dents…

Elle se détourna vivement et repartit vers le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant Ginny et Ellen, un peu en retrait. Elle toisa la jeune rousse avec un sourire amer.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois ce nouveau rejet… Tu n'es qu'une intrigante, Ginny Weasley. Tu ne mérites pas un garçon comme lui.

_-_ Moi ? se moqua Ginny. Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'ai fait ?

_-_ Tu le sais fort bien ! trancha Isadora.

Elle releva dignement la tête et, sans accorder un seul regard à la Serpentard à quelques pas, continua son chemin alors qu'Harry se rapprochait des jeunes filles. Il s'arrêta à son tour devant elles. Il tourna la tête vers McGregor.

_-_ Tu es satisfaite ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ellie baissa les yeux. Ginny poussa un cri de victoire et sauta au cou d'Ellen.

_-_ Bien joué, Potter, fit cette dernière.

Harry haussa les épaules à son tour.

_-_ Cela empêchera peut_-_être Ginny de jouer les intrigantes, murmura_-_t_-_il conscient qu'il venait en effet de mettre la jeune Weasley dans le secret.

_-_ Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec Isadora, je vous le jure ! se défendit Ginny en riant. Je suis tellement contente pour vous que j'irai danser sur la table des Professeurs ce soir !

Ellie la repoussa du coude.

_-_ Attends donc pour lancer les faire_-_parts, Ginny, conseilla_-_t_-_elle. Nous ne sommes qu'en période de négociations. Même si Potter vient de passer sa première épreuve avec… succès, admit_-_elle dans un sourire retrouvé.

Harry la menaça du doigt.

_-_ La première et la dernière McGregor !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cédé au caprice de la jeune fille. Et dire que c'était lui que Rogue accusait de semer le chaos chez les Serpentard.

Ginny se mit à rire. Elle prit le bras d'Harry d'un côté, celui d'Ellie de l'autre et les entraîna vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Bien, soupira McGregor. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter Finnigan aux orties dès ce soir pour prouver ma bonne foi à mon tour.

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_ Laisse tomber Seamus ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Il ne fait ça que pour rendre Lavande jalouse…

Harry laissa tomber un regard curieux sur elle.

_-_ Et il a eu cette idée tout seul ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny lui rendit un sourire innocent.

_-_ Pourquoi les Conseils des Coquettes ne bénéficieraient_-_ils qu'aux filles ? C'est vraiment sectaire comme conception, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_-_ Je crois plutôt que c'est moi que tu essayais de rendre jaloux, Ginny, se méfia Harry. Mais tu n'as pas réussi !

_-_Hum ! toussota Ellie dans son poing.

Harry l'ignora totalement.

_-_ Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a un espoir avec Seamus ? demanda_-_t_-_il en riant.

_-_ Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Harry, soupira Ginny. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir… D'accord, j'avoue qu'avec Seamus, il est bien maigre… Mais du moment qu'il paie pour avoir des conseils, on ne va pas s'en plaindre…

Ils se mirent à rire tandis qu'ils se présentaient à la porte de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Reggie Grayson manqua les bousculer. Le Préfet grogna.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a encore, Reggie ? fit McGregor.

_-_ Je cherche Goldstein ! grommela Grayson. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui veux ? demanda Ginny encore en train de rire de l'air contrarié de son camarade.

_-_ Moi ? Rien ! Par Merlin, grand merci ! C'est Granger qui l'attend chez les Préfets. Elle m'a demandé d'aller le chercher pour lui rappeler leur rendez_-_vous, mais il n'est nulle part.

_-_ Tu es allé voir chez le Professeur Rogue ? demanda soudainement Ellie.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Grayson. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il ferait chez Rogue ?

Ellie haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

_-_ J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il attendait Rogue devant la porte de son bureau.

_-_ Quand ? demanda Grayson soudain plein d'espoir.

_-_ Quand nous avons terminé notre retenue, réfléchit Ellie. Je l'ai croisé devant le bureau de Rogue et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il m'a dit que Rogue lui avait demandé de venir le voir, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Il avait l'air assez contrarié car il attendait depuis un bon quart d'heure en vain…

_-_ Pourquoi Rogue aurait_-_il donné rendez_-_vous à Anthony dans son bureau alors qu'il savait qu'il serait ailleurs à ce moment_-_là ? fit Ginny.

_-_ Parce que sinon Goldstein n'aurait eu aucune raison de se rendre chez les Serpentard… murmura Harry.

Les trois autres levèrent des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

_-_ Ginny, va voir Hermione. Elle aura peut_-_être eu des nouvelles. Grayson, toi et moi, on le cherche en bas…

Harry se tourna vers Ellen.

_-_ Et moi je vais voir le Professeur Rogue, fit la jeune fille avant qu'il eût ouvert la bouche.

Elle partit à grands pas dans un sens, Ginny de l'autre. Grayson et Harry ouvraient chaque porte de chaque salle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Ils visitèrent chaque cachot en vain. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du couloir, un peu plus inquiets.

Le Professeur Rogue sortit de son bureau, l'air fort contrarié, suivi de McGregor. De la direction inverse, Ginny revenait avec Ron.

_-_ Goldstein n'est ni chez les Serdaigle, ni chez les Préfets, ni dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… énonça Ron. Hermione est vraiment très inquiète. Il est toujours très ponctuel.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en terminant sa phrase.

_-_ Il n'est dans aucune des classes du rez_-_de_-_chaussée non plus, commenta Harry.

_-_ Vous avez pensé aux toilettes ? demanda Ginny.

_-_ Pourquoi les toilettes ? demanda Ron. Il en serait sorti depuis le temps qu'on l'attend…

Harry leva la main.

_-_ Attendez… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Rogue fronça le sourcil. Harry s'adressa à Ellen :

_-_ Qui est passé dans le couloir tandis que nous… discutions devant le cachot ? Il y a eu les filles de Première Année, ça je m'en souviens, avec Grenou… heu, Betsie Singleton. Mais il y a eu deux garçons après…Comment s'appellent_-_ils ?

_-_ Montague et Pritchard ? se souvint Ellie.

_-_ Mais non ! Eux je les connais, ils font partie de l'équipe ! Le grand qui traînait toujours avec Moon l'année dernière !

Rogue pâlit un peu. Il durcit le regard qu'il fixait sur Harry.

_-_ Potter, si vous insinuez…

_-_ Je n'insinue rien, Professeur, dit Harry. L'année dernière, c'est pas dans les toilettes qu'on a retrouvé Dennis le jour où Crabbe et Goyle lui sont tombés dessus ?

_-_ Tu crois qu'on en veut au badge de Préfet en Chef de Goldstein ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Weasley ! tonna Rogue. Ne soyez pas stupide !

Il fit un geste impératif à Grayson.

_-_ Allez faire un tour dans les toilettes ! commanda_-_t_-_il. Quant à vous, vous n'avez rien à faire ici…

Il toisait les Gryffondor d'un air furibond. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hermione pour apparaître. Elle eut le bon goût ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Grayson sortit sur le pas de la porte des toilettes des garçons du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

_-_ Alors ? fit Rogue, impatient.

_-_ J'ai vu personne… commença Grayson. Mais une porte est bloquée de l'intérieur. Et personne ne répond.

_-_ Ouvrez_-_là !

_-_ Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé tous les sortilèges d'ouverture, mais aucun ne marche.

Le visage de Rogue devint livide.

_-_ Restez là ! ordonna_-_t_-_il.

Mais personne ne l'entendit. Les garçons étaient déjà partis. Grayson désigna la porte récalcitrante. Harry posa les mains dessus. Il se tourna vers Rogue.

_-_ Magie noire, Monsieur, annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Croyez_-_vous ? grogna Rogue.

_-_ Faut_-_il aller chercher le Professeur Londubat ? proposa Ron.

Rogue lui lança un regard assassin.

_-_ Taisez_-_vous Weasley !

Il fit un geste grandiloquent pour rejeter ses larges manches noires sur ses poignetset la baguette en main s'avança vers la porte. Il pointa sa baguette à l'endroit de la targette intérieure.

A voix basse, il prononça une incantation assez longue. Les jeunes gens se sentaient mal à l'aise. Enfin on entendit un déclic. Rogue ouvrit la porte et se précipita. Les garçons ne voyaient que son dos tandis qu'il s'agenouillait. La porte des toilettes s'entrouvrit et la tête rousse de Ginny s'avança.

_-_ Alors ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle. On n'en peut plus d'attendre là dehors…

_-_ Weasley ! gronda la voix blanche de Rogue. Allez chercher le Professeur Flitwick je vous prie. Miss Weasley, dites à Granger d'aller trouver le Professeur McGonagall. Qu'elle lui demande de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Et dites à McGregor d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Quant à vous Grayson, rassemblez tous vos camarades de Maison dans votre salle commune.

_-_ Tous ? Monsieur ?

_-_ Tous ! Sans exception ! Et en tenue complète, je vous prie.

_-_ Oui, Monsieur !

Grayson parti, Harry se retrouva seul dans les toilettes. Il n'osait se rappeler au souvenir de Rogue. Il s'approcha pourtant du box. Anthony Goldstein était assis au sol, coincé entre la porcelaine des cabinets et le mur. Son menton reposait sur sa poitrine et ses épaules affalées lui donnaient l'air d'une poupée de chiffons. Rogue était accroupi devant lui et tenait la main droite du jeune homme. Entre ses doigts crispés dépassait un bout de tissus vert et argent.

_-_ Est_-_il… Monsieur ? demanda Harry d'une voix éteinte.

Rogue releva un visage farouche vers lui.

_-_ Non ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

Il se leva, blême, et voulut lancer un sortilège de Mobilis Corpus sur le Préfet en Chef. Harry vit la baguette du Maître de Potions trembler un peu.

_-_ De quel sortilège, Monsieur, ont_-_ils usé ? questionna encore Harry.

Le Professeur ne répondit pas.Il raffermit sa main et fit avancer le corps inerte d'Anthony Goldstein hors de l'étroit cabinet.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Insista Harry.

_-_ Un maléfice mal maîtrisé, j'en suis pratiquement certain, murmura Rogue comme pour lui même. Mais lequel ? J'en saurai plus quand je l'aurai examiné plus attentivement.

Harry avança la main vers celle du Serdaigle inconscient. Il voulut ouvrir le poing fermé, serré sur le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait. Harry était presque certain qu'il s'agissait d'un blason de Serpentard. Rogue se hâta de tirer sur le bout qui dépassait. La main crispée d'Anthony laissa s'échapper le tissu vert. Rogue le mit dans sa poche, le regard menaçant.

Harry se souvint qu'il avait demandé à Grayson de réunir tous les Serpentard sans exception dans la salle commune.

_-_ Celui à qui ce blason appartient aura eu largement le temps de se changer, Monsieur, dit_-_il d'une voix ferme.

Harry se pencha vers le jeune homme étendu. Il tourna lentement le visage de Goldstein sur la gauche. L'oreille droite était coupée derrière le lobe. Il passa ses doigts sur la tête. Rogue le repoussa et souleva la paupière du jeune homme étendu. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là. Un Première Année resta tétanisé sur le seuil. Il n'attendit pas que Rogue lui aboyât de sortir immédiatement.

_-_ Potter ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ces toilettes ! Rendez_-_vous utile et empêchez quiconque d'entrer ici. Sauf Madame Pomfresh, naturellement.

Harry songea que Flitwick ne faisait pas partie de ceux qui étaient personna non grata dans les toilettes, et, lorsque le minuscule professeur se présenta, il le laissa passer. Madame Pomfresh arriva peu après puis Rogue sortit précipitamment. Le Maître de Potions lui commanda de disparaître, attendit qu'Harry fût hors de vue et se hâta lui_-_même vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Harry croisa Ron sur le seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un regard.

_-_ Chez Hermione ? chuchota Ron.

D'un battement des paupières Harry accepta. Ron n'osait poser de questions. Ils se hâtèrent vers le deuxième étage.

Le labo était occupé. Neville distillait et Luna feuilletait de vieux grimoires d'un air absent.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville alerté par les visages graves et pâles de ses camarades.

_-_ Ils ont eu Goldstein, murmura Harry.

Il se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de Luna. La jeune fille leva sur lui un regard interrogateur. Ron blêmit.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il est…

_-_ Non, soupira Harry. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit tout comme…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Comme des flashes, il revoyait les blessures sur le visage et la tête du Préfet, ses mains crispées et le blason de Serpentard arraché sans doute à l'un de ses agresseurs. Il sentait encore sous ses doigts la bosse proéminente qui déformait l'arrière du crâne d'Anthony. Et surtout, il revoyait son corps inerte appuyé contre le mur des toilettes. Il réalisa qu'une semaine avait passé depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Malefoy père et de Maugrey. Une semaine déjà, ou une seulement une semaine ? Il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'était que dans une semaine exactement, ce serait la pleine lune.

Il tressaillit comme Hermione et Ginny s'engouffraient dans la pièce. Il chercha Ellen avec elles.

_-_ Elle est chez les Serpentard, commenta Ginny quand il demanda où était McGregor. Rogue a convoqué tout le monde dans leur salle commune, n'oublie pas.

Harry les regarda tous tour à tour. Hermione paraissait bouleversée, mais bien moins que Ron. Ginny semblait surexcitée. Neville surveillait sa distillation avec une attention désespérée et Luna… Luna continuait sa lecture d'un œil distrait, sa baguette derrière son oreille.

_-_ Il espère trouver qui a frappé Goldstein, murmura Harry.

Sa voix dans le silence parut résonner. Avant que quiconque eût pu demander comment, il reprit.

_-_ Anthony avait dans la main un écusson de Serpentard. Je suppose qu'il va examiner les tenues de chacun de ses élèves.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Ils auront eu tout le temps de changer de robe ou de faire recoudre un blason par les Elfes…

_-_ Ils ne se seront peut_-_être aperçu de rien… dit Neville. Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps de ne m'apercevoir de rien…

_-_ Ne rêvons pas ! fit sèchement Hermione pour cacher son émotion. Et même si le Professeur Rogue parvient à confondre celui qui a perdu son blason, il reste toujours les autres… Car je suppose qu'ils étaient plusieurs.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, résolument.

_-_ Qu'as_-_tu appris de Rogue ?

Harry ricana.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! Il m'a fichu dehors dès qu'il a compris que je m'intéressais d'un peu trop près à ce qui était arrivé.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Dis_-_nous alors ce que tu as remarqué ! pria_-_t_-_elle.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Il frotta sa tête comme pour activer ses idées.

_-_ Ils devaient être au moins trois, dit_-_il enfin. Parce qu'Anthony est tout à fait capable de se défendre contre deux adversaires. N'est_-_ce pas Ron… ?

Ron fit une grimace affirmative, en se frottant l'épaule droite d'un geste machinal.

_-_ Ensuite parce qu'il y avait plusieurs sortes d'impacts sur lui. Alors je dirais… qu'ils étaient quatre. Le quatrième pour faire le guet.Il y a eu au moins un Expelliarmus, parce que je n'ai pas vu sa baguette auprès de lui, ni sur le sol des toilettes. Un doloris, à cause de ses mains et de son visage crispés.Et un Stupéfix qui l'a fait tomber… à cause de l'énorme bosse derrière sa tête. A moins qu'il n'y ait eu plusieurs Expelliarmus… En tous cas, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. Il s'est battu ou débattu.

_-_ Un do…doloris ? fit Neville en frissonnant.

_-_ J'en suis pratiquement certain, affirma Harry.

_-_ Ils se sont acharnés sur lui, constata Luna. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce qu'il est Préfet en Chef ! grinça Ron avec émotion. Et qu'il représente ce qu'ils détestent. L'autorité de Dumbledore…

Luna baissa à nouveau la tête sur sa lecture.

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas s'en être pris à Hermione alors ? questionna_-_t_-_elle. C'était beaucoup plus facile. Elle va beaucoup plus souvent que Goldstein dans le couloir des Serpentard. Et elle représente autant Dumbledore, sinon plus. Et c'est une enfant de moldus…

_-_ Hé bien, je suppose, en effet, répondit Hermione prudemment, qu'ils auraient pu s'en prendre à moi… mais tout le monde sait que Ron me suit comme mon ombre.

Elle tendit sa main au jeune homme qui la saisit vivement pour attirer son amie contre lui.

_-_ La prochaine fois, je t'accompagnerai jusque devant la porte de chez Rogue ! murmura_-_t_-_il dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Oh ! Ron ! soupira Hermione. C'est déjà ce que tu fais…

_-_ Hé bien… bredouilla le jeune homme. Je ferai plus encore si je savais ce que qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour t'éviter de souffrir encore à cause d'eux…

Ginny secoua la tête et joua du violon à l'attention d'Harry. Celui_-_ci cependant n'avait guère envie de rire, ni même de sourire.

_-_ Peut_-_être devrais_-_tu en effet suspendre tes visites dans le bureau de Rogue, tenta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pas question ! sursauta Hermione. Si nous cessions de vivre normalement, alors ils auraient gagné… Ils cherchent à nous mettre sous pression jusqu'à Halloween. Après, ils se calmeront…

_-_ S'il y a un après, laissa échapper Ron.

_-_ Tu crois que ce qui est arrivé à Goldstein a un rapport avec Halloween ? demanda Ginny, soudain soucieuse, à Harry.

_-_ Non, c'est parce qu'il est Préfet en Chef ! décréta Ron. Moi je dis que Malefoy veut sa place… et qu'il s'imagine qu'il l'aura si Goldstein est éliminé. Souvenez_-_vous comme il était vert de rage à la rentrée…

_-_ C'est stupide, Ron ! déclara Ginny. Malefoy a d'autres ambitions en tête que d'être Préfet en Chef d'une école dont il cherche à hâter la chute.

_-_ Il est possible quand même que Malefoy ait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Anthony… estima Luna, toujours le nez plongé dans son grimoire.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est lui qui a envoyé Goldstein dans les couloirs de Serpentard… demanda Neville.

_-_ Il se serait méfié… fit Harry. Comment arrivent les convocations ?

_-_ Directement sur les bureaux, répondit Hermione.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, les yeux plissés dans une réflexion active.

_-_ Je veux dire que les convocations personnelles arrivent directement sur les bureaux…

Elle frappa son front brusquement.

_-_ J'y pense ! Malefoy a été convoqué par Rogue très souvent depuis la rentrée ! Il aurait très bien pu se servir de l'une de ses convocations pour piéger Anthony.

_-_ Alors tu as intérêt à faire authentifier les tiennes, avertit Ron.

_-_ Si le professeur Rogue a quelque chose à me dire, il n'a pas besoin de m'envoyer de convocation… lui répondit Hermione.

Mais loin de rassurer le jeune homme, cette assertion provoqua chez lui une grimace chagrine.

Ginny voulut effacer cette impression insidieuse de malaise.

_-_ De toutes façons, quand Anthony sera en état de parler, il nous dira comment il en est arrivé là et qui étaient ceux qui l'ont agressé…

Elle regardait Harry avec insistance, comme pour lui demander de confirmer ses dires.

Harry se taisait. Il finit par baisser les yeux. Hermione prit la parole à sa place.

_-_ Quand on l'a retrouvé, il était inconscient depuis plus d'une heure, n'est_-_ce pas Harry… Quand Ellie l'a croisé devant le bureau de Rogue, c'était juste à la fin de votre retenue.

_-_ A peu de choses près, oui… Rogue nous a renvoyé un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que nous avions terminé avant l'heure… Il est resté un moment encore dans la classe, tout seul… Oui, un peu plus d'une heure inconscient, et il l'était toujours quand Madame Pomfresh est arrivée dans les toilettes.

_-_ Un évanouissement qui dure si longtemps, ce n'est pas très bon… dit Luna.

_-_ D'autant que Rogue a parlé d'un maléfice, ajouta Harry comme à regrets. Un maléfice mal maîtrisé même.

Luna cessa de tourner les pages de son livre. Le silence n'était troublé que par le bruit que faisait le goutte_-_à_-_goutte de Neville.

_-_ Peut_-_être, dit Ginny soudain, que ce n'est que la manière morbide de Malefoy de fêter son retour…

_-_ Cela ne peut pas être Malefoy ! s'énerva Harry. Il est peut_-_être à l'origine de cette affaire, mais il ne peut y avoir participé ! Pas avec les casseroles qu'il a aux fesses ! Sinon à quoi ça servirait qu'une escouade de fantômes lui colle aux basques et que cette andouille de Peeves le suive comme son ombre.

_-_ Tu oublies Nott ! ajouta Hermione, nerveuse également.

_-_ Oui, Nott ! grogna Ron. Encore que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'aurait empêché de faire quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Il aurait averti Rogue, je pense, dit Neville avec évidence.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, fit Harry.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête dans ses mains.

_-_ Il y a quelque chose qui nous échappe… murmura_-_t_-_il. Une pièce du puzzle qui nous manque… ou plutôt qui n'est pas à sa place. Il faut contacter les jumeaux…

_-_ Ils se tiennent près, assura Ginny. Tout le monde est prêt à intervenir à Poudlard s'il le faut. Ils nous ont envoyé de la poudre de Cheminette pour que nous puissions les appeler en cas de besoin. Et Percy sera au Ministère dans la nuit d'Halloween. Il veillera sur le réseau des feux de Poudlard.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ron sera les mâchoires.

_-_ Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont mis dans le coup ! grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Parce que c'était lui ou Papa ! Avec le risque de voir débarquer Maman par_-_dessus le marché ! s'écria Ginny.

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Si les jumeaux lui font confiance, nous pouvons faire confiance aux jumeaux, non ? dit_-_il à Ron.

Celui_-_ci haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je suppose, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Harry reprit :

_-_ Il faut contacter les jumeaux disais_-_je pour savoir ce qui se passe avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts. On ne peut pas compter sur la presse pour savoir ce genre de choses… et nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se trame.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tout est prêt pour vendredi prochain ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec assurance.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_-_ Il manque quelques détails, mais dans l'ensemble tout est prévu. Nous avons tout vérifié hier après midi avec Anthony…

Sa voix trembla un peu. Mais elle se reprit.

_-_ Nous devions juste régler les derniers détails du Concours de Sortilèges ce soir… Les inscriptions sont closes. Nous avons un nombre conséquent de candidats. Tout est parfaitement organisé… Du moins cela l'était… Anthony devait se charger d'organiser le repli dans les Maisons. S'il n'est pas là, qui prendra la direction des opérations quand nous seront partis ?

_-_ Je le ferais, soupira Ginny. Et Ellie ne demandera pas mieux que de m'aider. Neville aussi d'ailleurs. N'est_-_ce pas Neville ?

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux le décider à l'avance… proposa le jeune homme avec prudence. Tu sais combien certains peuvent être obtus sur ce genre de choses… Donc j'aimerai mieux qu'Harry nous dise clairement à tous qui fait quoi et qui sera le commandant en second en l'absence du commandant en chef…

_-_ J'aimerai bien que Justin s'occupe de l'organisation à la place d'Anthony. Avec Luna.

Luna leva la tête vers Harry.

_-_ Moi ?

_-_ Puisque Ginny te dis qu'elle va s'en occuper ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Ginny a déjà les plus jeunes à ramener dans la salle commune. Elle ne peut pas s'occuper de tout ! Même secondée par Ellen et Neville. Qui eux_-_mêmes ont leurs propres tâches à accomplir.

_-_ Mais pourquoi Justin ? s'étonna Ginny.

_-_ Parce qu'il est motivé en ce moment ! répondit Harry.

_-_ Et pourquoi moi ? demanda Luna.

_-_ Parce que tu gardes toujours la tête froide… lui sourit Harry. Et que nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ne perde pas les pédales quand tout s'accélère.

_-_ Oh ! fit Luna. D'accord.

Et elle se remit à sa lecture.

_-_ Et moi ? demanda Neville avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Je fais quoi ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Toi ? Toi, tu veilles Neville. Tu es ma tour, ne l'oublie pas. Tu sens venir les ennuis, et je compte sur toi nous prévenir.

Neville fit une grimace comique.

_-_ Oh oui ! J'aurai même tendance à voir le danger où il n'est pas…

Ginny se mit à rire. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_ Eh bien ! A nous tous ! Nous formons une bonne équipe non ?

Elle tendit la main en avant, saisissant celle de Neville au passage.

_-_ Vous vous souvenez ? dit_-_elle sur un ton enjoué. _**Nous **jurons de protéger et d'aider Harry dans toutes ses quêtes pour sauver le monde de la magie de ses influences maléfiques._

Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent et posèrent leur main sur celles de leurs amis. Luna se leva à son tour. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Harry. Il hocha la tête.

_-_ Il manque Ellen, dit_-_il d'une voix un peu tremblante d'une émotion qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

Ginny referma son autre main sur les doigts de ses camarades.

_-_ Ellen est avec nous ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois qu'elle fait en ce moment dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? Pas autre chose que nous aider à sauver la magie de toute influence maléfique…

Harry se leva enfin. Il s'avança lentement vers ses amis.

_-_ Si vous êtes prêts, pourquoi ne le serais_-_je pas ?

Il ouvrit ses bras.

_-_ Je n'y arriverai pas sans vous…

_-_ On le sait… dit Ginny sur un ton espiègle.

Harry croisa ses deux mains sur celles de ses amis. Il eut la vision étrange d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque, dont leur bras étaient les fils qui les reliaient les uns aux autres. Et d'autres fils, invisibles cette fois, les reliaient eux_-_mêmes à d'autres qui n'étaient pas présents. A leurs camarades de l'école dans chacune des Maisons. A ceux qui n'attendaient dehors qu'un appel à l'aide pour apparaître. Et à ceux qui jouaient à leur corps défendant un rôle dans cette aventure étrange.

* * *

RAR !

**_Kareja : ENFIN! enfin, ils ont fini ensemble! j'en étais sûre! _**Hahahahaha ! y aurait-il tant d'enthousiasme pour ce chapitre si tout avait été si sûr que cela ? **_c'est bien de l'avoir mis avec ellen, c'était le bon moment!_** Ben oui c'est ce que je dis depuis un moment… **_juste 1question: tu écris 1chapitre par jour, c'est ca?_** Non, je poste un chapitre par jour… Si j'écrivais un chapitre par jour, ce serait le rêve pour moi, crois moi ! **_bref, ca ne m'étonne pas que ca se soit passé comme ca entre nos 2tourteraux...il fallait qu'elle se moque 1peu de lui, c'est dans sa nature..._** Et c'est pas fini… **_et c'est pour ca qu'il l'aime aussi...d'ailleurs, quand va-t-il le lui avouer? _**Peut-être jamais…

**_lalabelle : je me demande se qui fait jubiler voldemort encore est ce que malefoy aurai pas son role la dedans? on c le rat debile qu'a encore fait des sienne?_** Ben qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la veille ? et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans la Gazette ? de quoi provoquer la colère de Voldemort. Sans compter tout ce qu'on ne sait pas… **_je pesnais que ron se mettrai plus en colère que ça du genre une enorme scene mais non faut croire qu'il commence vraiment a murir au contact de la petite hermione, il a l'air carrement plus poser!_** Il n'est pas si bête Ron… il se doutait bien de quelque chose…

**_Ayako : Rah mme pas foutu de faire le pemier pas ryry! c'est pas comme ça qu'il deviendra un investissemnet afectif sûr!_** Hahahhahaha ! certes ! Mais m'est avis que c'est l'article qui a un peu précipité les choses... **_Comme Ellie ne pouvait pas coller une pancarte "chasse gardée" sur le dos d'Harry, elle a pris les devant... typiquement Slytherin comme attitude!_** On ne peut le nier l'article a précipité les choses à n'en pas douter…

**_cemeil_****_ : J'ai un sourire qui fait au moins dix fois le tour de mon visage, là..._**MDR ! **_J'ai dû relire le passage de la négociation entre Harry et Ellen plusieurs fois avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était pas un effet de mon imagination! Et je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour les voir ensemble..._** Quand je vous le disais qu'il fallait savoir attendre… **_Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort était excité. Qu'est-ce qui va encore leur tomber dessus? Un rapport avec Halloween?_** Qui sait ?

**_Pad : Cstla 2eme fois que je lis le debut de on chapire Tout en finesse! Ce qu'on attendais tous! Mais je ne lis pas ta fic que pour la romance non plus,_** personne ne t'a fait de reproche…lol **_! C'était tout mignon comme scène, et pas de grande phrases mirobolante dégoulinantes de romantisme, heureusement!_** J'aime pas le praline. Je crains toujours de tomber dedans… **_Et puis on ne sais pas encore ce que Hermione cachait en plus sur le secret de Poudlard, si? Ou j'ai loupé un passage..._**Non non ! **_Vivement la scène d'Haloween, ça va être du tonerre_**! Dans les sous sols, avec les Acromentules, les Gerbilloises (ça vient d'ou d'ailleurs ça?)! de Gerbilles et Gerboises…. Des saletés qui font des petits toutes les demi-heures et des saletés en conséquences ! Quoi que pour en revenir à Halloween je sais pas vraiment si vous allez apprécier…**_Harry il est un peu trop rancunier avec Dumbledore, même si au fond il peut l'être._** Oui Harry est rancunier…

**_MortCroc_****_ : YES! Y'était temps! bon, ca fait un bout que je suis la fic, mais d'habitude j'ai trop la flemme de poster... ne m'en veux pas... Mais bon sang qu'il était temps! _**C'est ce qu'Ellen a du se dire…

**_Alixe_****_ : Nan, pas seulement contente : EX-TA-TI-QUE !_** hahahhaha ! **_Haha, je comence à bien comprendre ta logique, et je sentais bien une scène qui ferait le pendant du jour où Harry a consolé Ellie. _**Il fallait bien ça… **_Ne t'en fait pas, tu ne deviens pas prévisible, c'est juste que je rentre bien dans le rytme de l'histoire._** J'espère que le rythme va suivre tes attentes…

**_Marina : ce chapitre est GENIAL! tu peux pas savoir toutes les émotions que j'ai ressentis en lisant ce chapitre! depuis le temps que je l'attends! c'est con mais je suis surexcitée! Il est minuit et je sens que je ne vais pas m'endormir...Ellen reste vraiment fidèle à son caractère et c'est super. Elle en a de la chance...lol_**! hahahhahaha ! Waaa ! je n'imaginais pas que ce chapitre vous ferait cet effet là quand même !

**_George potter_****_ : enfin ! enfin ! Harry et Mc Gregor : il était temps lol je commencais a desesperé pour eux. Cependant rien n'est encore gagné dans leur relation surtout avec leurs caractères à eux deux... _**Ha oui, c'est bien le problème… Est_-_ce que cela va durer ?

**_meredith : ENFIN ! mais c'est magnifique ! ce qu'on attend depuis plus d'1 mois est enfin arrivé , harry et ellie ! ah je suis contente ..maintenant il faut que ca dure .._** Je ne te le fais pas dire… **Voldemort est il capable de ressentir que Harry aime Mc grégor ?** Il le sait déjà… **_Et il peut surement s'en servir contre lui ?_** Il a déjà essayé de le faire… **_Dumbledore est au courant pour euc aussi en fait ?_** Dumbledore sait tout. Dumbledore voit tout…

**_Nobd : Tous les jours ? Un nouveau chapitre tous les jours ? _**J'essaye. **_Mais tu en as combien d'avance ? _**quelques uns mais ça s'amenuise forcement… **_YES ! Je suis contenteuh ! Vraiment. Je me prendrais plus souvent à exprimer mes désirs à voix haute !_** Hahahhahahaha ! ça marche pas à tous les coups quand même… **_Quand j'ai vu le titre du chapitre, je me suis dis " dommage, ce sera plus tard… " et puis bim, bam, surprise totale… Je loue tes titres de chapitres, maintenant !_** Tu es bien la seule ! lol !

**_Lyane_****_ : Ouvre le champagne. Enfin! Et bien, heureusement qu'Ellie s'est décidé, parce que Harry ne l'aurais jamais fait. _**C'est ce que je crois aussi. **_Ils sont trop mignons ensemble, et j'apprécie de plus en plus Ellie._** J'espère qu'elle ne va pas finir par énerver personne. **_Parfois, on a du mal à se dire qu'elle a juste 16 ans, elle parait bien plus mure._** Elle en a un peu plus. Elle n'a que six mois de moins qu'Harry. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle parait plus mure que la plupart de ses camarades… bien qu'elle se comporte parfois comme une gamine… **_Pauvre Neville. Heureusement qu'il est assez intelligent pour ne pas en vouloir à Harry. Je veux dire, ses parents on été torturé à cause de la prophétie, parce que Harry avait mis Voldy HS. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais les gens réagissent parfois bizarement. On va savoir de quoi il aura parlé avec Dumbledore?_** Satisfaite ?  
**_"PS: En fait, j'ai cru voir dans une de RaR que tu avais fait passer un test de Marie Sue à Ellie. Je voulais savoir si ce test existait vraiment, je commence à m'inquiéter pour une de mes héroines. Alors si tu connait un test...Je suis preneuse._** C'est sur TWWO, dans la section Fanfiction, une série de questions : un point à chaque réponse positive. Plus le nombre de oui est élevé plus l'héroïne est proche de la Mary_-_Sue… Si tu ne le trouves pas, je te l'enverrai, je crois que je l'ai copié.  
**_mate : ah ben enfin c pas trop tot ! _**Non, c'est juste au bon moment… **_tjs aussi bien curieux de voir comment va se dérouler les évenements futurs... _**oui ça promet…

**_popov_****_ : ENFIN ! je n(y croyait plus... eh ben il a mis le temps le potter, c'est pas trop tot,_** voir réponse juste au dessus !

**_Keana : youpi je le savais ! je le savait que c'était pour aujourd'hui ! (enfin, dans ce chapitre!) don de double vue ? _**Prédiction ronesque ou Sybilline ? **_oua je suis contente ! enfin il se sont trouvés ! enfin !_** Pourvu qu'ils ne se perdent pas dans les méandres du château…**_di donc ! j'ai hate de voir la tete à l'ex de harry quand elle va le voir avec ellen !_** Tu as déjà eu un aperçu de la tête d'Isadora… mais elle ne sait pas encore que c'est avec McGregor…


	53. Chapitre 132 : Les Vacillements de la Ma...

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 132**

**Les Vacillements de la Maison de Serpentard**

….

La rumeur courut en quelques heures, chez les Préfets tout d'abord, ensuite chez les Serdaigle, puis, pour finir dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Anthony Goldstein était donné pour mort.On l'avait retrouvé dans les toilettes du rez_-_de_-_chaussée, de la même manière qu'avait été trouvée Mimi Geignarde quelques cinquante années plus tôt. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que s'amorçât un mouvement de panique. Hermione fut submergée de questions. Elle s'appliqua à répondre, qu'à sa connaissance, Anthony était toujours vivant et que l'on recherchait activement ceux qui l'avaient agressé. La suspicion se porta sur les Serpentard, puisque les toilettes où on avait retrouvé le Préfet en Chef étaient situées tout près de leurs quartiers et que le Directeur de la Maison avait convoqué tout le monde pour une inspection générale. Hermione elle_-_même attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait interroger Ellie McGregor sur le résultat des investigations du Professeur Rogue.

…

Cependant au repas du soir, tous les Serpentard étaient à leur table. Ellie secoua la tête en passant près des Gryffondor et leur fit signe qu'elle parlerait plus tard. La colère grondait aux autres tables.

Harry fit taire les bruits chez ses camarades de Maison qui commençaient à accuser le Professeur Rogue de partialité.

_-_ Oui il est partial ! Oui il est partisan ! opposa_-_t_-_il à Seamus qui grognait son mécontentement. Mais pas quand il s'agit de la vie de l'un des élèves de l'école. C'était à prévoir, que personne ne serait pris. Il s'est passé trop de temps entre le moment où Goldstein a été agressé et celui où on a trouvé les preuves qu'il s'agissait de Serpentard.

Il tourna la tête vers Rogue, à la table des professeurs. De tous, il paraissait le plus soucieux. Il n'avait pas touché à son repas. Il fixait la table vert et argent comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Harry sentait que le calme apparent des Serpentard, toutes tendances confondues, n'était guère de ceux qui rassurent.

Dès la fin du repas, la salle des Quatre Maisons fut à nouveau assaillie par les jeunes gens curieux d'en savoir plus de la bouche des Préfets Serpentard. McGregor laissa Reggie Grayson monter sur l'estrade improvisée que lui firent Ernie McMillan et Justin Finch_-_Fletchey. Ellie resta en retrait dans le fond de la salle pour expliquer à Ron et Harry que Rogue écumait de rage lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans sa salle commune.

_-_ Le blason n'était à personne, je suppose, railla Ron.

Ellie lui fit un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Au contraire, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il aurait pu appartenir à la moitié de la Maison…

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry qui comprenait soudain. Tous les camarades de Malefoy ont arraché le leur…

_-_ Ils ont fait encore plus fort que cela… assura McGregor. Bien sûr, il y avait des partisans de Malefoy à la robe déchirée, mais aussi des nôtres. Tous sont assurent qu'on leur a lancé un sortilège pour leur arracher leur blason. J'ai eu un mal fou à calmer quelques Première Année qui se voyaient déjà en retenue chez le Professeur Rogue à cause de cela…

Un brouhaha s'éleva de la salle. Reggie Grayson venait d'annoncer la même chose à ses camarades.

_-_ De toutes façons, on sait bien qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! s'exclama Malone. On n'a qu'à attraper Malefoy et lui faire sa fête.

_-_ Malefoy avait son blason sur sa robe, déclara Grayson d'un air sombre.

Ellie pencha sa tête vers l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ Mais Debbie Grayson fait partie de ceux qui ont perdu le leur… Reggie est furieux. Il était blanc comme un linge quand il l'a appris.

Harry hocha la tête. Le préfet de Serpentard avait dû prendre cela comme une menace. C'en était d'ailleurs peut_-_être une.Une manière de faire passer le message… Si nous tombons, nous emporterons la Maison Serpentard avec nous…

_-_ Et sans Serpentard… c'est Poudlard qui tombe aussi… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Ellen lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_-_ Vous avez prévu une riposte ? demanda_-_t_-_il abruptement.

_-_ On ne sait pas encore comment, mais il vont regretter de…

_-_ Renonce ! L'interrompit Harry brusquement.

Ellie fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu voudrais les voir emporter cette victoire ?

_-_ Renonce ! Répéta Harry instamment.

Il leva les yeux vers Ron. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

_-_ Tu te souviens, Ron… Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices parfois, perdre des pièces et des batailles pour gagner au final…

_-_ Oui, approuva Ron… mais on ne peut quand même laisser l'agression de Goldstein impunie…

Ellie montra Ron du doigt :

_-_ Tu vois ! Même Weasley veut prendre part à notre expédition punitive…

_-_ Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que cherche Malefoy, mais si nous laissons la Maison Serpentard se déchirer, et si nous laissons les autres Maisons se dresser contre une seule, ce sera le chaos… et Pettigrew n'aura pas grand travail à accomplir dans les souterrains dans une semaine. Rappelle_-_toi, Ron : le Cavalier infiltré derrière les lignes ennemies, dont le rôle est de saper les défenses intérieures de l'école.

Ron baissa la tête. Ellie tourna la tête vers les jeunes gens énervés qui criaient vengeance.

_-_ Je veux bien renoncer, dit_-_elle. Mais eux, comment les calmerons_-_nous ?

_-_ Hermione ne va pas tarder à revenir de chez Madame Pomfresh… hésita Ron.

Harry soupira.

_-_ Ce n'est pas à Hermione à le faire… décida_-_t_-_il.

Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule compacte de ses camarades. Reggie Grayson lui céda volontiers la place. Ernie réclama le silence et comme cela ne suffit pas, il leva sa baguette et fit éclater un BOUM ! sonore au_-_dessus des têtes échauffées.

_-_ Vas_-_y Harry, dit_-_il quand tout le monde se tut, après quelques cris apeurés.

_-_ Ecoutez_-_moi… commença_-_t_-_il sans même savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir leur dire. Si Anthony était à ma place que vous dirait_-_il…

Chacun échangea un regard interrogateur avec son voisin. Puis Malone se décida.

_-_ Il dirait : chaque chose en son temps ! Un seul problème à la fois !

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux.

_-_ Exactement ! répondit Harry. L'intention de Malefoy, c'est de précipiter les choses ! Il voudrait faire entrer la guerre à Poudlard !

_-_ Il l'a faite entrer ! cria une voix dans la foule. Et Goldstein en est la première victime !

_-_ Veux_-_tu être la deuxième ? demanda durement Harry. Et toi la troisième ? Et la quatrième ? Et la cinquième ?

Il pointait son doigt devant lui désignant chacun qui murmurait.

_-_ Crois_-_tu que nous pourrons éviter à Poudlard d'entrer au cœur de la guerre ? l'interrompit Montague.

_-_ Non, admit Harry. Mais plus tard cela arrivera, mieux cela vaudra pour nous… Je sais que vous êtes en colère. Je le suis aussi. Mais nous battre maintenant ne servirait que les intérêts de Malefoy et de celui à qui il obéit. Est_-_ce ce que vous voulez ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry sentait toutefois les esprits indécis. Il fallait les convaincre de suivre son avis. Il avait besoin d'une semaine. Une toute petite et si longue semaine. Il porta la main à son front et rejeta ses mèches en arrière, comme pour un geste familier. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur sa cicatrice.

_-_ Vous me faites confiance ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Il savait qu'il jouait là plus gros que sa crédibilité.

Justin sursauta.

_-_ Bien sûr que nous avons confiance en toi ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ernie ? interrogea Harry.

McMillan leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je te fais confiance, Potter ! C'est en Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard que je n'ai pas confiance !

_-_ Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les Serpentard ? lui cria Grayson.

Ernie leva les mains au ciel.

_-_ Je parle pas pour les Serpentard qui sont là ! Je parle des Serpentard de Malefoy ! Comment veux_-_tu que je les appelle ?

_-_ Donne leur donc le nom que leur maître leur a donné… proposa Harry. Puisqu'ils trouvent que les salamandres les représentent parfaitement, appelons_-_les ainsi.

Il y eut un murmure à nouveau.

Justin monta sur l'estrade à côté d'Harry.

_-_ Très bien, dit_-_il. Lesquels d'entre vous sont d'accord pour que les Serpentard de Malefoy soient désignés sous le nom de salamandres ?

Le jeune Poufsouffle compta les mains levées. Il s'arrêta vers le fond de la salle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui ne te va pas McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il en constatant que la Préfète ne levait pas la main. Tu n'aimes pas ce nom ?

_-_ Je préfère les Trolls, irrémédiablement !riposta Ellie McGregor. Mais puisque tout le monde semble d'accord…

Elle leva la main au_-_dessus de sa tête.

_-_ Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on dise qu'une Serpentard a refusé de donner l'unanimité à la proposition de Potter…

Ron pouffa à côté d'elle tandis qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Adopté à l'unanimité des présents ! s'écria triomphalement Justin. Les Serpentard sont des nôtres ! Défions_-_nous des Salamandres et de leur souffle empoisonné !

Un murmure approbateur traversa la salle au moment où Hermione, accompagnée de Ginny et de Padma Patil revenait de l'infirmerie. On les laissa passer dans le silence revenu. Padma et Hermione prirent place sur l'estrade comme Harry et Justin en descendaient. Padma donna un coup de coude à Hermione.

_-_ Tu es préfète en chef, lui souffla_-_t_-_elle. C'est à toi de parler…

_-_ Qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh ? demanda Ernie. Goldstein s'est réveillé ?

_-_ Non, répondit Hermione. Il est toujours dans le coma. Les professeurs Rogue et Londubat l'ont examiné. Il a reçu un sortilège qui l'a plongé dans l'inconscience.

_-_ On va l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste ? Questionna Neville d'une voix timide.

_-_ Non, intervint Padma. D'après ce que nous avons compris…

Elle jeta un regard à Hermione qui haussa une épaule.

_-_ D'après ce que nous avons compris, le professeur Dumbledore préfère le garder ici. Il n'a pu encore lever le sortilège qui le maintient en léthargie. Le Professeur Rogue étudie toutes les possibilités.

Un chuchotement dubitatif parcourut la salle. Quelques questions fusèrent sur les espoirs des professeurs et de la guérisseuse de voir Anthony s'en sortir. Harry rejoignit discrètement Ron et sa sœur, ainsi que McGregor.

_-_ Je monte chercher mon manteau, les prévint_-_il. Je vais voir Hagrid. Il devait avoir aujourd'hui la décision définitive d'Aragog pour la semaine prochaine… Et je voudrais voir Remus également. Avant qu'il ne retourne dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Il se tut dans une grimace. Il quitta la salle en même temps que quelques uns de ses camarades. Abattus, ils retournaient vers leurs salles communes respectives. Chez les Gryffondor, l'ambiance était tout aussi triste. Harry préférait cela, toutefois, à l'excitation qui régnait quelques heures plus tôt dans toute l'école. Il avait réussi à calmer les esprits –pour combien de temps, cela il l'ignorait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa cicatrice lui servait à quelque chose de positif.Ce n'était pas désagréable de sentir qu'il avait un ascendant sur ses camarades. C'était même assez satisfaisant.

Et tandis qu'il redescendait vers le rez_-_de_-_chaussée, il saluait ceux qu'il croisait avec plus d'assurance que de coutume. Il poussa la porte qui menait vers les corridors des jardins. Les torches aux murs étaient éteintes. Il sentit une présence dans l'ombre. Il sortit sa baguette et la rangea tout aussitôt.

_-_ Montre_-_toi, Ellen… je sais que c'est toi.

On bougea dans son dos et on se mit à rire. Il eut les bras d'Ellen McGregor autour de son cou dans la seconde.

_-_ Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir tout seul ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle à son oreille. On peut faire de mauvaises rencontres dans la nuit noire. Avoue que tu as eu peur, _Potter_ ?

_-_ La prochaine fois que tu voudras me faire peur, _McGregor_… change donc de parfum…souffla Harry contre sa joue. C'est toi qui as éteint les torches ?

Il l'entendit prononcer la formule pour les rallumer. Elle portait elle aussi son manteau et ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des halots. Il prit sa main et se dirigea vers les jardins. Il était heureux qu'elle se fût imposée. Il n'avait osé lui demander de l'accompagner devant ses amis. Même si Ginny et Ron savaient leur secret.

_-_ Je t'ai trouvé grandiose quand tu as parlé ce soir devant la salle des Quatre Maisons, dit Ellen.

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry touché d'un tel compliment de sa part. Et c'est pour cela que tu t'es empressée de me soutenir quand j'ai proposé d'appeler Malefoy et ses acolytes les salamandres…

_-_ L'amour n'exclut pas la lucidité, répondit_-_elle. Et puis, je préfère réellement les traiter de trolls !

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

_-_ Grandiose ? Vraiment ? répéta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui… acquiesça Ellie. Et quand tu as montré ta cicatrice, sincèrement, j'aurais applaudi. Même Weasley a reconnu que tu jouais très finement… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus étonné… qu'il soit capable de s'en apercevoir ou que tu y aies pensé tout seul.

Harry la poussa devant lui, dans le passage qui donnait derrière les serres. La lumière à travers la petite fenêtre de la cabane d'Hagrid trouait les ténèbres. Harry alluma sa baguette et reprit la main d'Ellie McGregor pour la guider sur le sentier inégal. Il cogna à la porte de la maisonnette.

_-_ C'est Harry, Hagrid ! cria_-_t_-_il dans la nuit.

_-_ Et Ellie McGregor ! précisa cette dernière.

La porte s'ouvrit. Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la chaleur et la lumière.

Remus se leva du coin du feu pour les accueillir, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Vous arrivez juste pour le dessert ! leur dit_-_il.

Ils lui jetèrent chacun un regard torve. Ellie vérifia rapidement que la table était desservie et que le demi_-_géant ne leur proposait rien qui se mangeât. Elle se rapprocha de la cheminée, les mains tendues vers les flammes.

_-_ Vous avez un sens de l'humour très particulier, Monsieur, répondit_-_elle tandis que Hagrid se désolait de n'avoir rien à leur offrir.

_-_ Oui, admit Remus. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme…

Ellie haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Heureusement que vous avez d'autres côtés plus… plaisants ! dit_-_elle.

Remus se mit à rire. Harry toussota et fit de gros yeux à Ellie. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le feu pour enlever son manteau. Remus posa les yeux sur le blason vert et argent, ainsi que sur l'écharpe aux mêmes couleurs. Un sourire discret courut sur ses lèvres. Il secoua la tête et son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille. Les yeux d'Ellie brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

_-_ La couleur vous gêne, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Remus lui rendit son sourire en coin.

_-_ Certes non, Miss McGregor, répondit_-_il. Le vert vous sied à ravir. Même si je me suis laissé dire que vous portiez fort bien le rouge également.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Quand je vous disais que vous aviez des côtés bien plaisants que votre prétendu humour…

_-_ Ellen ! gronda Harry derrière elle.

Hagrid poussa une chaise devant le feu et alla en chercher une autre qu'il épousseta avant de la présenter à la jeune fille. Elle jeta un œil sceptique sur le siège.

_-_ Je crois que je vais rester debout, Professeur, s'excusa_-_t_-_elle auprès du demi_-_géant.

_-_ Ellen ! répéta Harry avec impatience.

Il se tourna vers Hagrid et le remercia.

_-_ Ne vous dérangez pas Hagrid, nous n'allons pas rester longtemps. Nous étions seulement venus pour savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles d'Aragog…

_-_ Tout va bien ! s'exclama Hagrid. Il a fini par accepter d'envoyer ses fils tisser leur toile dans les souterrains pour prendre ces fichues saletés de gerbilloises. Dans une semaine exactement, ils seront à l'ouvrage…

_-_ Et nous aussi, murmura Remus.

Il revint vers le feu, délaissant lui aussi son siège. Ellie referma ses bras sur elle, comme si elle avait froid.

_-_ Hem ! Hem ! fit Hagrid.

Il s'assit au hasard devant la cheminée, et fit monter Titan sur ses genoux.

_-_ Alors… qu'est_-_ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air peu naturel.

_-_ Quelle histoire ? demanda Harry distraitement.

Il regardait le dos d'Ellen et il lui semblait qu'elle frissonnait.

_-_ Dobby est venu me porter mon remède, répondit Remus d'une voix sourde. Il nous a dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de terrible… mais avec les Elfes, tout est toujours terrible…

_-_ Anthony Goldstein est dans le coma, dit McGregor sans se retourner. Il s'est fait agresser par… on ne sait qui. Sauf que ce sont des Serpentard…

_-_ Le Préfet en Chef ? murmura Hagrid d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Et Hermione ? demanda Remus en se retournant vivement vers Harry.

_-_ Elle va bien, dit le jeune homme. On ne l'a pas inquiétée.

_-_ Ronald Weasley ne la laisse pas s'éloigner de lui une seule seconde, reprit Ellie.

Sa voix essayait le sarcasme, mais Harry ne reconnut pas son ton habituel.

_-_ Les professeurs sont bouleversés, continua Harry sans quitter des yeux Ellen qui leur tournait toujours le dos. Les élèves voulaient descendre dans les cachots pour se battre avec Malefoy et ses Salamandres.

Ellie se retourna vivement vers les trois hommes.

_-_ Oh tu peux dire Serpentard ! cria_-_t_-_elle presque.

Elle jeta son écharpe vers le feu. Dans un réflexe, Remus la rattrapa au vol. La jeune fille tentait d'arracher le blason à la guivre de sa robe. Harry se précipita vers elle.

_-_ Ce n'est pas toi qui dois arracher ce blason ! Ce sont eux qui ne sont pas dignes de le porter. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Justin ce soir : les Serpentard sont des nôtres.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il le pensait ?

_-_ Bien sûr qu'il le pense. Et je le pense aussi. Tous ceux qui veulent que Poudlard reste debout sont des nôtres.

Il tendit les bras vers Ellen et la saisit aux épaules.

_-_ Ils disent que Serpentard lui_-_même voulait la chute de Poudlard… reprit McGregor la voix tremblante. Que s'il en est parti c'était pour empêcher les trois autres de mener leur œuvre à terme. Et que tout Serpentard digne de ce nom devait participer à la chute de cette école qui mettait à l'honneur les sang_-_de_-_bourbe et sang_-_mêlés, dont les professeurs étaient des hybrides, des mutants, et des traîtres à leur sang… Ils disent que cette Maison ne devrait même plus être sur le blason de l'école… Ils disent qu'on devrait créer une école pour les sang_-_purs, qui reprendrait tous les principes de Salazar Serpentard.

_-_ N'ont qu'à aller à Durmstrang ! grommela Hagrid, bouillonnant de colère.

Ellen tremblait à présent. Harry serrait ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer.

_-_ Qui, Ellen ? Qui dit cela ? Malefoy ? Mais qui écoute Malefoy à part ceux qui ont envie de le croire ? s'emporta le jeune homme.

_-_ Ils savent que Voldemort est le fils d'un moldu ? demanda plus doucement Remus.

_-_ Malefoy nie ! Il dit que c'est de la propagande pro_-_moldue, qui veut discréditer le Maître aux yeux de tous les vrais sorciers. Il dit que la Maison de Serpentard est supérieure à toutes les autres que ce soit par le sang ou par l'esprit. Il dit que seuls ceux qui ont la magie dans le sang et l'esprit pour le faire peuvent utiliser une baguette. Qu'on ne devrait interdire aucun sortilège sous prétexte que certains ne peuvent pas s'en défendre. Ceux qui ont de vrais pouvoirs peuvent répondre à tous les charmes et maléfices. Il dit que la magie noire est la seule vraie magie qui vaille la peine d'être étudiée et pratiquée. Le reste n'est que futilité qu'on enseigne aux enfants.L'Art Noir ne doit être destiné qu'à une élite, capable d'en saisir toutes les subtilités, et de s'en servir sans censure.

_-_ Tout ce qu'il dit est ridicule, murmura Harry. Il le sait. N'importe qui démonterait son argumentation en quelques secondes.

_-_ Mais ils sont nombreux à penser qu'il a raison, Harry… J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes Première Année ! Ils sont si vulnérables… Je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger de son influence néfaste. Ils ont peur. Et ils vont avoir plus peur encore à présent que Goldstein… Quand je suis revenue des obsèques de Quentin… En trois jours, tout mon travail depuis la rentrée était à refaire.

_-_ Personne ne te demande d'être la gardienne de la Maison de Serpentard, Ellen, dit doucement Harry.

Elle continua sans prendre garde à son intervention.

_-_ Ils attendent tous Halloween. J'ignore ce que Malefoy leur a promis. Mais je sais qu'ils attendent tous Halloween avec une impatience grandissante.

_-_ La chute de Poudlard, voilà ce qu'il leur a promis et une nouvelle école telle qu'ils la rêvent, murmura Harry.

_-_ Je veux descendre dans les souterrains avec toi…

_-_ Tu seras plus utile dans les cachots de Serpentard, lui sourit Harry. Tu sais, à protéger les plus jeunes et les plus vulnérables. Nulle autre que toi ne pourrais mener cette tâche à bien. Et toi seule es capable de faire obéir les plus récalcitrants, quitte à les faire avancer à coups de pieds aux fesses !

Elle eut un petit rire.

_-_ Il n'y a pas à dire, Potter… Tu sais parler aux filles, toi.

Remus tendit l'écharpe verte et grise à Ellie.

_-_ Tenez, jeune fille, dit_-_il. Vous en aurez besoin tout à l'heure…

Ellen la reprit, un peu honteuse de son emportement. Elle essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main et remit son écharpe autour de son cou. Remus lui sourit et Hagrid fit quelques « hemhem » bourrus.

Puis Lupin leva un regard plus sérieux vers Harry.

_-_ Elle a peut_-_être raison. Sans Serpentard, l'école a failli sombrer une fois déjà… Il se pourrait que cette fois, il n'y ait pas d'alternative.

_-_ Nous allons tout faire pour empêcher que Pettigrew n'arrive à ses fins, Remus, promit Harry.

Lupin hocha la tête.

_-_ Je crains que cela ne soit pas suffisant, Harry…

_-_ Moi, j'ai confiance en Hermione et en Dumbledore ! assura Harry.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda Remus. Je croyais que tu n'avais plus qu'une confiance limitée en Albus…

_-_ En ce qui concerne Poudlard, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Remus fit une moue dubitative.

_-_ Pas entièrement, puisque que tu as décidé de descendre dans les cachots sans lui en parler…

_-_ Oh mais je suis certain que ce ne sera pas une surprise pour lui, riposta Harry en souriant. Et puis ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est une question de sécurité. Je ne peux pas laisser Peter détruire Poudlard. Parce que je tiens à cette école, et que tant que je ne serai pas prêt à affronter Voldemort, je n'ai aucun autre endroit où aller…

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui te dirais ce que tu as à faire ou ne pas faire, Harry.

Remus se tourna à nouveau vers les flammes. Ellie se rapprocha d'Harry.

_-_ Il faut rentrer avant le couvre_-_feu, dit_-_elle.

D'un sourire, Harry lui demanda quelques minutes encore. Elle était encore bouleversée. Il la laissa remettre son manteau lentement et s'avança vers Remus.

_-_ Vous allez repartir dans la Cabane Hurlante ?

Remus jeta un œil vers Hagrid qui fronçait les sourcils.

_-_ Cette nuit même, dit_-_il. Puisque Peter n'est pas venu, je n'aurai pas à m'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite…

_-_ A propos de Peter, l'interrompit Harry.

Remus haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il glissa un regard vers la cicatrice de Harry et s'avança dans un mouvement qu'il ne contrôla pas.

_-_ Peter ? Tu as eu des ses nouvelles récemment ?

Harry fit un geste des épaules, un peu gêné.

_-_ La semaine dernière… il était dans mon dortoir et il fouillait mes affaires…

_-_ Il t'a pris quelque chose ?

_-_ Non…

_-_ Tu es sûr ? Rien de personnel non plus ? Un vêtement, un cahier ? Ta trousse de toilette ? Tu as vérifié ta trousse de toilette ?

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer devant l'inquiétude croissante de Remus.

_-_ Tu as averti Albus ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Il ne m'a rien pris. Il ne m'a rien laissé non plus…

_-_ Qu'en a dit Albus ?

_-_ Il n'en sait pas plus que moi… Nous avons pensé à la cape de mon père, mais c'est vous qui l'avez. Et à la carte, mais elle est toujours en ma possession. Vous n'avez pas une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu chercher ?

_-_ La carte… murmura Remus dans un sourire triste. Moi, je dirais la carte…

_-_ Mais, il n'en a pas besoin… insista Harry. Il connaît tous les passages et toutes les formules…

_-_ Sans doute, Harry, mais… Je suppose qu'il serait heureux de se promener aux alentours de la Forêt Interdite sans risquer de faire de mauvaises rencontres… J'ai cru comprendre que le chat de ton amie Hermione le trouvait à son goût… enfin, je veux dire que justement, Peter n'avait pas l'heur de plaire à ce charmant félin…

Remus fit un large sourire.

_-_ Oui, je crois que c'était ce que cherchait Peter, un moyen de se déplacer dans Poudlard incognito… Mais dans ce cas, il a échoué, et c'est le principal… Je te ferai porter la cape de James dès que j'aurai rejoint la Cabane Hurlante… Je déménagerai mes maigres affaires dès que les lumières du Château seront éteintes.

_-_ Vous ne me dérangez pas, Remus, bougonna Hagrid.

Il caressait toujours Titan qui s'endormait sur ses genoux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très pratique, Rubeus, reconnaissez_-_le… Votre compagnie me manquera, mais il vaut mieux que je retourne… _dans ma tanière_.

Il fit un pauvre sourire à Harry qui ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

_-_ Restez encore quelques jours… insista Hagrid.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la robe élimée de Remus, au niveau des côtes, là où il savait que s'ouvrait sa blessure. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort soudain. Il s'approcha tout près de cet homme qui avait été l'ami de son père et qui était le sien désormais.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas besoin de descendre dans les cachots vendredi prochain… Les Acromantules prendront Peter au piège et, nous, nous nous chargeons du reste…

Remus plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ Qu'essaies_-_tu de me dire, Harry ? Que je ne suis plus bon à rien ?

_-_ Non ! se récria Harry en rougissant.

Remus sourit encore.

_-_ Tu as raison, admit_-_il. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'aller dans les souterrains de Poudlard… mais j'irai quand même. Tout comme toi, Harry. C'est une histoire de conscience…

Il y eut un reniflement sarcastique depuis la porte où se tenait déjà Ellie McGregor.

Harry et Remus tournèrent la tête vers elle.

_-_ C'est surtout une belle histoire telle que s'en racontent les Gryffondor pour se bercer d'illusions… Avouez donc tous les deux que c'est votre orgueil qui vous pousse à vous mettre en avant… Comme si le monde ne pouvait tourner sans vous…

_-_ Et toi ? se vexa Harry. Qu'est_-_ce qui te pousse à toi ? Quel genre d'histoires se racontent les Serpentard pour justifier leurs actes ?

Ellie McGregor redressa la tête. Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et revint d'un pas vers la table.

_-_ Les Serpentard ne justifient jamais leurs actes, laissa_-_t_-_elle tomber avec hauteur. Ils n'en éprouvent ni le besoin ni le devoir. Ils ne reconnaissent à personne le droit de les juger. Et leur orgueil ne se cache pas derrière des prétextes.

_-_ Le monde tournerait tout autant sans les Serpentard… riposta Harry.

_-_ Sans doute, mais il tournerait moins bien… !

Remus se mit à rire.

_-_ Hé bien ! pour quelqu'un qui voulait il n'y a pas si longtemps jeter les signes de son appartenance à cette Maison au feu, vous voilà bien virulente, jeune demoiselle… ! Et quel conseil donnerait la Serpentard avisée que vous êtes aux deux pauvres Gryffondor obtus que nous sommes ?

Ellie parut se calmer un peu. Elle prit un ton moins vindicatif pour s'adresser au Professeur Lupin.

_-_ Un conseil, Monsieur ? Je me garderai de donner des conseils à quiconque, surtout lorsque je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne seront pas écoutés. Perdre mon temps est quelque chose dont j'ai horreur.

_-_ Vous avez raison, Miss McGregor, répondit Remus doucement. Le temps est un luxe. Et rares sont ceux qui peuvent se permettre de le perdre… Mais le prendre, parfois, fait avancer les choses plus vite qu'en se hâtant.

Il tendit le manteau d'Harry au jeune homme, dans un silence expectatif. Harry le revêtit lentement. Hagrid se leva pour dire au revoir aux jeunes gens. Titan dormait sur son avant bras.

Remus tendit la main à Ellie McGregor. Elle la prit sans hésiter.

_-_ Au revoir, Monsieur, dit_-_elle.

Il sourit sans un mot. Il fit de même avec Harry et les poussa tous les deux dehors.

Ellen remonta la capuche de son manteau sur sa tête. Elle s'avança sur le sentier. Harry marchait en silence à côté d'elle.

_-_ Tu es fâché ? dit_-_elle au bout d'un moment de silence.

_-_ Je me demandais juste ce que tu fais avec moi puisque tu n'aimes pas perdre ton temps… répondit_-_il un peu acerbe.

_-_ C'est ce que je me demande tous les soirs avant de m'endormir, soupira Ellie McGregor tandis que Harry esquissait une grimace de dépit.Mais je suppose que cela fait partie des choses qui ne se commandent ni se s'expliquent. Peut_-_être ne suis_-_je pas en train de perdre mon temps après tout, mais simplement en train de le prendre…

Ils arrivaient dans les jardins. Elle tira sur la manche du manteau d'Harry.

_-_ On s'offre un détour ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Le banc où elle l'entraîna était glacé. Elle se blottit contre lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? voulut_-_elle savoir. Tout ce que je dis ou fais aujourd'hui te déplaît. Je ne suis pourtant pas différente d'hier ou d'avant_-_hier. Tu crois que c'est toi qui perds ton temps avec moi ?

_-_ Oh non ! Riposta Harry vivement. Non, bien au contraire.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle choisit ce moment pour demander :

_-_ As_-_tu l'intention de rester au fond des souterrains de Poudlard ?

Un instant interdit, Harry répondit :

_-_ Non ! Bien sûr que non !

_-_ Alors pourquoi vous comportez_-_vous tous comme si la prochaine nuit d'Halloween devait être la dernière ?

Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle se pressait davantage encore contre lui. Il sentait sa chaleur au travers des manteaux et des robes. Sa main cherchait la sienne. Il prit ses doigts gelés et les réchauffa entre les siens, comme une excuse pour ne pas répondre.

_-_ Parce que, se décida_-_t_-_il, il se pourrait bien que ce soit la dernière que nous vivions à l'école…

_-_ Tu as l'intention de remonter de là_-_bas… insista_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui !

_-_ Alors ce ne sera pas la dernière… Tant que tu seras vivant, je me battrai à tes côtés.

Il lâcha ses mains et se pencha en avant dans un soupir. Il mit ses mains sur ses yeux et son front.

_-_ Ellen, murmura_-_t_-_il. J'ai si peu à t'offrir. J'ai reproché à Remus de vouloir cacher sa misère, mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait moi_-_même. On me cache depuis que je suis né, dans des prisons de toutes sortes pour mon bien ou pour mon malheur, je l'ignore… et chaque fois que je trouve un peu de bonheur, il m'est enlevé brutalement. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. Je veux que tu sois libre. Je veux que tu restes telle que tu es. Et je veux pouvoir te dire que je t'aime sans entendre au fond de moi cette petite voix qui se moque et qui menace.

Il sentit les mains d'Ellen sur son visage, qui le forçaient à se tourner vers elle.

_-_ Tu te trompes, chuchota_-_t_-_elle en posant son front contre le sien. Tu n'as rien de misérable. Bien au contraire. Et tu es bien plus libre que certains qui se croient affranchis de toutes chaînes.

_-_ Si tu savais ce qui m'attend…

_-_ Moi, je t'attends. Et j'attendrais cette nuit d'Halloween avec encore plus d'impatience que quiconque. Parce que je sais que loin d'être une fin, ce sera un commencement.

_-_ Si nous échouons…

_-_ Est_-_ce Voldemort qui t'attend dans les souterrains ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_-_ Non, finit_-_il par prononcer prudemment. Non, il enverra ses sbires faire le sale boulot… Lui, il veut une entrée triomphale dans Poudlard, par la grande porte. J'ignore ce qui nous attend en bas, mais je sais que de ce qui s'y passera dépend grandement ce qui arrivera en haut… C'est pour cela que je dois y aller, comprends_-_tu ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à attendre que les autres risquent leur vie tandis que j'attends tranquillement que s'ouvrent ou se ferment les portes de l'école au nez de Voldemort.

Ellie McGregor prit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

_-_ Très bien, dit_-_elle. Je ne discute plus de cela avec toi. Mais sache une chose, Harry Potter : si tu renonces à remonter de ces fichus souterrains, j'irai te chercher moi_-_même.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu ne comprends pas…

Il voulut la serrer dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa et frappa le front du jeune homme de sa paume.

_-_ Hé Potter ! Tu oublies que de nous deux, si tu as la tête la plus grosse, c'est moi qui l'aie la plus pleine ! Alors tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une crétine indécrottable, et tu cesses de me dire que je ne comprends rien à rien.Je suis prête à entendre tes explications…

Harry fit mine de se lever.

_-_ Il est tard, dit_-_il. Le couvre_-_feu…

_-_ Je me moque du couvre_-_feu ! Je suis prête à faire jusqu'à la fin de l'année des heures de retenue chez Rogue pour enfin comprendre pourquoi toi et moi nous n'aurions pas droit de faire des projets comme tout le monde ?

Elle le retint par le manteau. Il se rassit.

_-_ Si Granger et les Weasley sont capables d'entendre ce que tu me caches, pourquoi moi ne le serais_-_je pas ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Harry poussa un soupir.

_-_ Très bien, dit_-_il. Tu veux savoir ? Alors écoute_-_moi bien : je ne devrais pas être ici… Je suis mort il y a seize ans et si j'ai survécu quand même c'est dans le but unique de terminer ce qui a été commencé ce jour_-_là.

_-_ Et alors ? Tu ne m'apprends rien. Tout le monde sait que tu es celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort…

_-_ Mais pour achever ce qui a été commencé, de part et d'autre…

Il hésita.

_-_ Il y a de grands risques que ni lui ni moi n'en réchappions…

Elle mit ses bras autour de lui et sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis elle se décida à rompre le silence.

_-_ Tu sais ce que je pense du risque… dit_-_elle. Et ça m'est égal que tu ne sois ici que par un effet du hasard. Nous sommes tous nés du hasard. Et s'il y a un risque pour que Voldemort t'ôte la vie, il existe encore une chance pour que tu lui survives une seconde fois. Ni toi ni moi ni personne ne sait où nous serons dans une semaine. Et franchement je m'en fiche. Je sais trop bien qu'il ne sert à rien de regarder trop loin dans l'espoir d'un futur hypothétique, si c'est pour manquer des moments de bonheur immédiat. Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes des jours meilleurs, je veux simplement vivre le meilleur de ces jours qui nous sont peut_-_être comptés.

Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine, sur la robe noire, sous le manteau et l'écharpe rouge et or.

_-_ Est_-_ce que les morts ont un cœur qui bat ainsi ? Est_-_ce que les morts donnent autant de chaleur ? Est_-_ce que tu pourrais me serrer si fort dans tes bras si tu n'étais pas vivant ? Tu es vivant, Harry. Terriblement vivant. Et ceux qui voudraient que tu croies le contraire sont ceux que cela gêne. Tu es vivant. Pas pour vaincre je ne sais quel dangereux mégalomane, ni même pour moi. Tu existes, c'est tout. De la même manière que chacun d'entre nous. Par le même hasard. Et moi je l'aime ce hasard. Parce que de la même manière qu'il a mis mon frère en présence de son assassin, il t'a mis sur ma route. Et j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin sur la tienne. Qu'elle nous mène à l'aube de la prochaine nuit d'Halloween ou bien plus loin m'est complètement égal.

Harry se tut. Il ne voulait pas non plus que cette nuit d'Halloween fût la dernière de son histoire. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ce qu'il voulait avait une quelconque importance dans la partie qui se jouait.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser derrière les portes qui s'ouvraient sur le Grand Hall. Puis elle poussa le battant et traversa l'entrée sans se retourner. Sa capuche relevée sur sa tête cachait ses cheveux. Elle semblait glisser sur les dalles anciennes.

Ron et Ginny attendaient Harry sur les premières marches du second palier. Ils se penchèrent sur la balustrade dès qu'ils le virent monter.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Ron. Il a dit quoi, Hagrid, pour les acromantules ?

_-_ C'est d'accord, répondit Harry.

_-_ Hermione a dit à Justin que tu voulais qu'il remplace Anthony au commandement en second, continua Ginny surexcitée. Il est devenu tout rouge. J'ai cru qu'il faudrait le ranimer.

_-_ Des nouvelles de Goldstein ? demanda Harry.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait faire une distribution de poudre d'Estourbinette… pour éviter les accidents de ce genre, dit_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Oui, soupira_-_t_-_il. Il va nous falloir être très vigilants toute cette semaine. Toujours rien du côté des jumeaux ?

Ginny fit non de la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

_-_ Bien, reprit Harry comme ils entraient dans la salle commune. Si lundi soir nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles de leur part, je prendrais contact…

Les deux Weasley restèrent un pas en arrière, saisis de stupeur.

_-_ Tu veux dire… commença Ginny.

_-_ … avec Vol… demort, balbutia Ron.

_-_ Il faut savoir ce qu'il a prévu pour vendredi prochain, afin d'être préparé à toute éventualité. Je doute qu'il ne se contente de laisser le soin à Pettigrew d'investir les souterrains.

_-_ Tu penses qu'il va attaquer l'école ? demanda Ron à voix basse tandis qu'ils prenaient place devant la fenêtre. Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas certain que les défenses de Poudlard sont annihilées…

Harry approuva de la tête.

_-_ Mais lui aussi va se tenir prêt à toute éventualité, dit_-_il.

_-_ J'espère qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles de mes frères, frissonna Ron.

_-_ Moi aussi ! répondit Harry dans une grimace.

Puis il se tourna résolument vers Ginny.

_-_ Maintenant, parle_-_moi de ces entraînements de Quidditch que j'ai manqué.

* * *

RAR !

**_Ayako_****_ : Rah mais qui a fait ça à Anthony? je suis sûre que c'est Ron qui était jaloux... il s'est fait aidé par Montague avec qui il a fait ami/ami contre sa soeur... (Comment ça je me plante totalement) _**C'est pas moi qui le dis… mais non, c'est pas Ron…

**_hadler_****_ : Elle sait ce qu'elle veut Ellie, te elle sait mener Harry ou elle veut aussi. Je voudrais voir ce qu'elle va dire à seamus, ça va être marrant à mon avis, enfin, sauf pour lui._** Pauvre Seamus… mais de toutes façons, Seamus, il veut juste rendre Lavande jalouse…

**_Kathylol_****_ : Et je dois avouer, que j'ai bein aimé la crise de jalousie d'Ellen et la façon dont Harry a parlé à Isadora, il s'est facilement laissé embobiner!... lol_** Oui c'est trop facile…  
**_Keana : c' esy que c'est drago et ces 2 trolls ( bien qu'ils soient nul en magie ...) et puis peut etre d'autres personnes, mais Nott, je crois pas ... _**Les spéculations vont bon train à ce que je vois… **_Quand est ce qu'ils vont pouvoir le dire à tous le monde qu'ils sont ensemble harry et ellen? _**Quand ils ne pourront plus le cacher…

**_Cornedrue_****_ : ca vallait la peine d'attendre je sais plus combien de chapitres..._** Oui, c'est ce que je dis depuis le début… **_comme je savais que hier je serai super stress et que aujourd'hui ca serait pas mieux, j'avoue, j'ai ete lire le 131... et j'ai reussi a m'arreter, alors j'espère que y'aura 2 chapitres aujourd'hui... sinon... chuis pret a negocier facon mcgregor avec qui veut..._** hahahahaha ! J'étais sure que ces négociations vous plairaient…

**_Yonara_****_ : Merci pour tes commentaires et bienvenu parmi les lecteurs des secrets…! Mc grégor rst mystérieusement magnifique et piquante, j'adore. la romance a eu beau trainer en longueur la conclusion (bien que sa m'ettone de toi que sa soit la conclusion… _**non non la romance ne traine pas en longueur… -en longueurs peut-être- mais pas en longueur… c'est la concluison logique à des tas d'évènements…) **_est ... excellent ! _**merci… On verra pour la suite… **_L'équipe des sauveurs de poudlard est j'éspèr bien prète pour leur nuit d'haloween quio sera peut etre la dernière (j'èspère pas pour toi...) _**! Halloween n'a jamais été attendu par tant de personnes ni avec tant d'impatience…

**_thegirloftheshade_****_ : c'est sûr qu'on a attendu pour Ellie et Harry, mais ça en valait le coup! et la petite scène de jalousie m'a bien fait rire...je me demande quand même quand ça se saura, pour eux deux... Hermione le sait surement par instinct,_** et parce que Harry lui a fait quelques confidences quand même…. et **_bon, ça finira par vite se remarquer, connaissant Harry :p en tout cas,_** de qui viendra la fuite ?

**_Crevard : Mais par contre, comme c'est les vacances, ça serait possble que tu postes plusieurs chapitres dans la journée?_** Ben les vacances des enfants, c'est pas les vacances des mamans… et non un chapitre par jour, c'est déjà bien….

**_Alixe_****_ : Tu nous fait attendre HAloween, on t'en parle dans les reviews... ça te fauit pas stresser de créer une telle attente ? lol _**Non parce que c'est déjà écrit et passé mais c'est vrai que les premières publications sont stressantes. On a l'impression de n'aller pas assez vite et pourtant faut ce qu'il faut…

**_Lyane_****_ : Juste une qestion, Quand tu mets "Il eut la vision étrange d'une toile d'araignée gigantesque, dont leur bras étaient les fils qui les reliaient les uns aux autres.", c'est une impression qu'il a, où il a entraperçu quelque chose de réel? Une sorte de lien qui unirait tous les étudiants de Poudlard? Ca aurait des implications intéressantes. _**C'est l'impression que cela lui fait…. Mais… (oui je sais je me la joue à la JKR…) **_Tu sais que je ne me lasserais jamais de Ellie? Elle a un tel caractère qu'on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec elle. Moi, elle ne risque pas de m'ennerver, au contraire. Elle a du piquant, et je trouve ça génial. J'adore sa façon de faire avec Harry. Elle semble avoir compris qu'avec lui, pas besoin de faire dans la subtilité, il faut lui dire clairement les choses. Elle a l'air très réaliste sur le caractère de Harry, c'est vraiment marrant de les voir ensemble._** Oui, plus que réaliste…

**_cemeil_****_ : Après avoir relu le chapitre précédent juste pour me faire plaisir, je me suis mise au chapitre 131._** on ne s'en lasse pas, hein ? **_C'est trop mignon la petite scène qu'Ellie fait à Harry... Un moyen d'évacuer la tension?_** Non. Elle est jalouse. Ca ne se commande pas… **_Applaudissements pour Harry qui rembarre en beauté Isadora! D'ailleurs, tu les trouves où ces noms, hein? _**Isadora ? C'est le prénom d'Isadora Duncan, danseuse de ballet très célèbre du début du 19° au destin tellement tragique que ça ressemble à un mauvais roman… C'est un prénom qui m'a toujours interpellé. **_Comme çà, un badge est perdu... çà me paraîtrait étrange que le professeur rogue retrouve la personne à qui il appartient... Trop facile, n'est-ce pas? _**Beaucoup trop… Faut juste chercher pourquoi il a été attaqué maintenant. Un avertissement? Peut_-_être…

**_Pad : J'ai pensé en lisant le chapitre que tu pouvais très bien faire tomber Poudlard en fait. Ou alors faire tuer Ron, ou Ginny, ou Ellie (ca ce serait vraiment un sale coup ). Pauvre Anthony aussi. Et Rogue est tourmenté ces temps-ci (evidemment, c'est bientot Halloween). C'est pour qd la fameuse nuit? Le prochain chapitre p-e? Ou dans 2-3-4 chapitres? Vite _**Argh !que de questions ! mais si j'y réponds y aura plus de surprise…

**_Nobd : Hum, violent, le retour à la réalité… J'ai quelques hypothèses, enfin, une surtout, à propos de cette agression, mais c'est tellement hasardeux que je préfère la garder pour moi pour pouvoir crier plus tard " je le savais !"_** Hahahha ! oui ce sera plus facile.. **_C'est très frustrant, parce que j'adorerais que la relation Ellie et Harry soit révélée au grand jour, mais après, bonjour l'enfer pour Ellie, surtout, dans la salle commune de Serpentard. remarque, je vois difficilement comment celle-ci pourrait être plus plombée qu'elle ne l'est déjà… Il n'est pas bon d'être serpentard pednant la guerre, c'est certain !_** Non, c'est ce dont ils vont tous se rendre compte… **_Bref… J'aime bien les cours de nécromancie (c'est bien ça, le nom ?), _**NARcomancie. **_Au fait, Hermione, elle est télépathe ?_** Non seulement perspicace… et préfète en chef…

**_meredith : Voldemort sait bien que l'ordre du phénix ainsi que harry et ses amis seront prêts pour halloween ; car c'est le jour le plus probable pour lancer l'attaque . Alors , pourquoi ne pas les prendre par surprise avant ? comme ca , ils n'auraient pas le temps de se préparer .._** C'est un fait à prendre en compte en effet, mais peut_-_être que Voldemort à des projets précis pour cette nuit là… **_Si le préfet en chef a été complètement martyrisé , c'est peut être pour que l'ordre règne encore moins le jour ou ils vont être attaqués ? _**Toutes les suppositions sont possibles… **_sinon, mc grégor est franchement stupide avec sa scène de jalousie ..elle le sait très bien que harry s'en fiche de son isadora machinchose !_** oui mais la jalousie, ça ne se commande pas… **_pourquoi ca l'a calmée autant , ginny , de lui dire qu'elle ressemblait a sa mère ?_** Parce que si tu dis à une fille qu'elle est bien comme sa mère, c'est pas forcément un compliment… **_en fait , merci beaucoup de répondre aux rewiews parce que j'imagine que ca doit être long , et qu'en plus elle doivent se répéter souvent , et qu'on demande des détails sur la suite alors qu'on va l'avoir dans peu de temps .. mais , en tant que terrible fan ( de ta fic hein ! pas de ginny ! ), je ne peux m'empécher de laisser un ptit mot a chaque chapitre ..!_** mais ne te gêne pas ! J'adore les petits mots… Non c'est bien de recevoir des reviewes. Prendre le temps d'y répondre aussi. Si jamais je n'avais pas le temps de le faire, je le dirais…


	54. Chapitre 133 : Premières Escarmouches

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 133**

**Premières Escarmouches**

…

Bien que ce ne fût pas un match officiel, l'affiche Salamandres/Equipe II des Sphinx attira quasiment toute l'école dans les tribunes. Les professeurs étaient au complet, comme pour veiller à ce que la rencontre se déroulât dans les meilleures conditions. Le Professeur Rogue était particulièrement sombre et visiblement contrarié de se trouver à cet endroit à ce moment. Quant au Professeur Flitwick, il avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur primesautière. C'était donc une ambiance particulière qui baignait les longues minutes d'attente avant la sortie des joueurs et le coup d'envoi.

Lorsque le jeune homme qui commentait le match annonça les noms des joueurs en Vert – à deux noms près, c'était exactement la même que l'équipe officielle – il y eut quelques sifflets stridents qui montèrent des trois tribunes adverses.McGonagall dut se lever pour faire taire le tollé. Les sifflets recommencèrent, du côté de la tribune des Salamandres quand on annonça les noms des joueurs bleus. Ils furent couverts par les applaudissements et les trépignements du reste de l'école.

_-_ Ça commence bien… cria Ellie McGregor pour se faire entendre.

_-_ Je crains que ce match dégénère, hurla Hermione à son tour.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ Je dis : je crains que ce match dégénère ! répéta Hermione.

_-_ A mon avis, ça va virer au règlement de compte ! dit Harry.

Il avait parlé pour lui_-_même, mais comme ce fut à ce moment que les cris et les trépignements cessèrent, tout le premier rang l'entendit, et le second aussi.

Il tourna la tête vers Ellen, à côté de lui, et la moue qu'elle fit ne lui dit rien de bon.

_-_ Le troisième poursuiveur des Sphinx, c'est bien un Serpentard, demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, soupira Ellie. Le pauvre…

A peine le coup d'envoi donné, Harry put se rendre compte à quel point Ellen n'avait pas tort. Le jeune poursuiveur des Sphinx était la cible des deux batteurs Salamandre. Dès les premières minutes de jeu, il avait déjà failli tomber de son balai trois fois. Quant aux autres joueurs, ils faisaient les frais du jeu habituel des équipiers de Malefoy.

Ce dernier suivait la partie depuis les tribunes en vert. Il avait largement fait entendre qu'il ne comptait pas se fatiguer pour un match qui ne comptait guère dans le championnat, contre une simili équipe tout juste bonne à défouler ses joueurs. Un bon entraînement supplémentaire, avait_-_il laissé tomber devant Sanders, le capitaine des Sphinx. Il avait fallu quatre de ses camarades, dont Harry, Ron et Malone, pour retenir le jeune Serdaigle hors de lui. Il avait remonté ses joueurs dans les vestiaires avec un discours virulent et avait conclu sa harangue sur un « Vous allez gagner ce match pour Anthony ! » qui s'était entendu jusqu'aux portes du terrain. Madame Bibine avait énormément de mal à arbitrer un match qui tournait à la foire d'empoigne. Personne ne faisait attention au score, pourtant largement en faveur des Salamandres. Dans les tribunes des Phénix, on se désolait. Les Sphinx étaient en train de prendre une sévère correction. Dans tous les sens du terme.

_-_ C'est une honte ! grognait Hermione.

_-_ C'est vrai ! hurlait Dean. Mais que fait l'arbitre ? C'est pas possible ! Achetez_-_lui des lunettes !

_-_ Quand je pense que ce devait être un match amical… murmurait Neville.

_-_ Mais personne ne se décidera à dire à ces deux imbéciles de Crivey d'arrêter de prendre des photos ! cria Ginny.

Elle faisait des signes aux deux frères sur leurs balais qui se tenaient cependant assez éloignés des joueurs cette fois.

Le commentaire de la rencontre était couvert par les lazzis des Salamandres et par les hurlements de colère des autres. Dans cette ambiance survoltée, le Vif d'Or fit son apparition. Un instant l'attention de chacun fut détournée et la balle dorée fut la priorité de tous. Puis les joueurs se mirent à nouveau à se taper dessus, les batteurs par cognards interposés, les autres à coups de pieds et coups de poings. Dean et Seamus prenaient les paris : non sur le score, mais sur le nombre de joueurs qui finiraient à l'infirmerie. A la surprise générale, et dans un temps relativement court – mais trop long d'après Hermione_-_ l'attrapeur des Sphinx se saisit de la balle d'or. Madame Bibine ne le vit pas. Elle était occupée à séparer les deux gardiens qui se menaçaient mutuellement de leur baguette.

…

L'attrapeur bleu montrait le Vif. Peu lui importait le score. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était mettre un terme à ce terrible match. Il appelait Madame Bibine mais celle_-_ci ne le voyait toujours pas. Elle sortit sa baguette et signifia aux deux gardiens qu'ils étaient interdits de terrain pour leurs deux prochains matches.

Un long cri monta des tribunes et elle tourna la tête vers les deux attrapeurs. Ils luttaient tous les deux, se disputaient le Vif. Lequel l'avait en main ?Elle s'approcha d'eux, le sifflet aux lèvres. Elle siffla puis leur intima de ne pas bouger. Le joueur en bleu était livide, l'attrapeur des Salamandres dépité. Madame Bibine déclara que les Sphinx marquaient les cent cinquante points. Les Salamandres remportaient néanmoins le match.

Un grognement de colère parcourut les tribunes.

Dean mit ses mains en porte_-_voix : « Il a sorti sa baguette ! hurlait_-_il. Il lui a jeté un sort ! Je l'ai vu ! Hou ! Hou ! L'arbitre ! »

_-_ Oh ! la ferme, Dean ! lui ordonna Hermione furieuse.

Elle n'attendit pas que Ron se levât. Elle partit la première en murmurant « C'est une honte ! C'est une honte ! »

Elle se retourna sur la première marche de l'escalier de bois.

_-_ Et que je ne voie aucun d'entre vous se battre avec les supporters des Salamandres ! Ou il aura affaire à moi !

Elle jeta un long regard noir à Dean et Seamus, et menaça Ron du doigt. Les Première Année se firent tout petits sur leur banc. Les autres n'osèrent bouger un cil. Ellen se pencha sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est aussi valable pour moi ? lui murmura_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille.

_-_ Tu veux prendre le risque ? demanda Harry sur le même ton.

Une lueur espiègle brilla dans l'œil de la jeune fille. Il eut soudain une envie folle de l'embrasser.

_-_ Bien… fit_-_il à la place. On sait à quoi on va passer notre week_-_end…

Un nouvel éclat malicieux passa dans le regard de bronze d'Ellen. Il haussa l'épaule sur laquelle elle appuyait son menton.

_-_ Continuer à calmer les esprits échauffés ! précisa_-_t_-_il en rougissant tandis qu'elle riait discrètement à son oreille.

La tribune des Dragons en face d'eux se vidait peu à peu. Derrière eux, leurs camarades se dirigeaient vers l'escalier. Ellen restait près de lui. Elle ne se décidait pas à bouger. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis leur conversation de la veille au soir, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler ensemble. Il voulait lui dire tant de choses. Et en même temps il savait qu'il en était incapable. Il lui manquait des mots. Il lui manquait des gestes. Il lui manquait l'intime conviction qu'il pouvait inspirer des sentiments aussi forts. Bien sûr il savait que Ron, Hermione, Ginny l'aimaient. Qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre à ses côtés. Qu'ils étaient prêts à risquer leur vie pour lui. Mais ils connaissaient les enjeux, et ils avaient tissés avec lui depuis plus de six ans de vie quasi commune, et de dangers affrontés ensemble, des liens plus solides que ceux du sang.

_-_ Harry ? Il n'y a presque plus personne sur les gradins. On va finir par se faire remarquer…

Harry se leva comme à regrets.

_-_ Allons voir comment cela se passe du côté des vestiaires, soupira_-_t_-_il.

Il la laissa passer devant lui,songeant qu'il lui faudrait à nouveau lancer un appel au calme. Cette fois, il n'était pas certain d'avoir assez d'ascendant sur ses camarades pour conserver un semblant de sérénité à l'école.Il savait combien le Quidditch pouvait enflammer les esprits. Il fut soulagé cependant lorsqu'il constata que McGonagall et Bibine se chargeaient d'assurer l'ordre dans le hall des vestiaires. Elles avaient renvoyé les supporters au château et Harry se hâta de rentrer. Si McGonagall suffisait à empêcher les joueurs de se taper dessus, il ignorait si quelqu'un avait prévu de faire de même avec les supporters des deux camps. Et plus il avançait vers le perron, plus il sentait un picotement dans sa cicatrice, comme un pressentiment douloureux.

Harry et Ellie entrèrent dans le Grand Hall au moment même où Hermione s'interposait, seule, entre deux rangées d'élèves complètement surexcités.

Colin Crivey hurlait : « On a les preuves ! On a les preuves ! ». Il serrait son appareil contre lui, l'air hagard. Un Serpentard qui portait un badge avec une salamandre verte lui montra son poing tout en lui certifiant qu'il lui ferait manger ses photos.Seamus retenait Dean. Ron repoussait un garçon de Septième Année, au blason à la Guivre, qui traînait souvent avec les amis de Malefoy. Le jeune Weasley était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il faisait manifestement un effort pour ne rien répondre à ce que son vis_-_à_-_vis lui envoyait au visage. Les premiers à sortir leur baguette furent Grayson et Zabini.

Hermione cria un Expelliarmus suivi d'un Accio. Les baguettes des deux Serpentard furent dans sa main.

_-_ Confisquées ! dit_-_elle d'un air féroce. Grayson au rapport ! commanda_-_t_-_elle en désignant le haut des escaliers du Hall. Zabini, tu iras rechercher ta baguette chez le professeur Rogue. LES PREFETS DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT LE MONDE DANS SES QUARTIERS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Ellie s'avança vivement. Elle dit quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione et cette dernière hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Ellie monta alors sur la deuxième marche du Grand Escalier et s'écria.

_-_ Serpentard ! Dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons !

Hermione la rejoignit :

_-_ Les autres, dans leur salle commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Chacun grognait son mécontentement. Hermione lança un regard de détresse à Harry et Ron. Harry réagit le premier. Il entraîna Dean et Seamus avec lui.

_-_ Gryffondor ! Avec moi ! cria enfin Ron.

Les Préfets des autres Maisons semblèrent se réveiller. La voix d'Ernie appela les Poufsouffle sous l'escalier. Celle de Padma dirigea les Serdaigle vers leur tour. Et Ellie pressait les Serpentard vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il ne resta au milieu du Hall que les Serpentard de Malefoy, ou les Salamandres, comme il était convenu de les désigner. Ils se dispersèrent lorsque Rusard apparut en haut du Grand Escalier escorté de Miss Teigne.

…

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'Harry, épuisée, au moment où Ron redescendait du dortoir.

Il montra à ses amis une lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore décachetée.

_-_ Les jumeaux ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Non ! Charlie ! s'écria Ron tout heureux. J'ai renvoyé Hedwige à la volière, précisa_-_t_-_il pour son ami.

Il s'assit auprès d'Hermione et s'apprêta à déchirer le cachet. La jeune fille interrompit son geste.

_-_ Tu liras tout à l'heure, dit_-_elle. Je suis venue vous chercher tous les deux, toi et Harry, pour une réunion d'Etat Major…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron déçu.

_-_ Parce qu'il faut absolument calmer le jeu… !

_-_ Pfff ! fit Ron. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un match de Quidditch enflamme les esprits…

_-_ Il s'agit bien de Quidditch ! riposta Hermione un brin agacée. Tu ne comprends pas que ce match n'est qu'un prétexte ! Tout comme l'agression d'Anthony ! Si nous n'y prenons garde nous allons nous retrouver avec des duels à tous les coins de couloirs ! Vous croyez que c'est là l'ambiance sereine que nous recommandait le Professeur Dumbledore le jour de la rentrée…

_-_ Moi ça me rappelle l'histoire que le Choixpeau nous a raconté il y a trois ou quatre ans, chuchota Neville. Les combats dans l'école juste avant que Serpentard ne fasse sécession !

Hermione montra Neville à Ron des deux mains, comme pour lui dire que c'était là exactement ce qu'il fallait voir dans l'enchaînement des évènements.

_-_ Hé bien ! fit_-_elle avec humeur. Au moins, il y en a un qui suit !

Harry se leva vivement, peu désireux de s'attirer les réflexions de la Préfète en Chef.

_-_ Je vais chercher Ellen, dit_-_il.

_-_ Oui, approuva Hermione soucieuse. Je sais que le Professeur Rogue a convoqué les Préfets dans son bureau. Mais je crains que la Maison Serpentard ne soit qu'un énorme chaudron chauffé à blanc qui risque d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre…

Elle jeta un regard sur Ron et ajouta :

_-_ … en entraînant le reste de l'école avec lui !

Ron fit une grimace. Il se leva à son tour, suivi de Neville, pour se rendre dans les toilettes de Mimi. Hermione trotta derrière Harry. Elle le retint comme ils arrivaient sur le palier des escaliers.

_-_ Harry, dit_-_elle d'une petite voix, il faut absolument que les Serpentard jouent le jeu… Nous n'y arriverons pas sans eux. Les autres n'attendent que le moment où ça explosera dans les cachots… Ce sera alors comme une traînée de poudre et nous ne pourront plus rien empêcher.

Harry la regarda avec stupeur. Il n'osait comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait.

_-_ Tu comptes sur moi pour convaincre McGregor de calmer le jeu ? demanda_-_t_-_il atterré. Je ne demanderais pas mieux Hermione, si j'avais une quelconque influence sur elle…

Hermione grimaça et lui glissa un regard en coin.

_-_ Toi peut_-_être pas, mais le Commandant en Chef, peut_-_être, risqua_-_t_-_elle après réflexion.Elle est dans la confidence pour Halloween, elle comprendra les enjeux si tu les lui expliques. Je le ferais bien moi_-_même, mais je ne le peux pas.

Harry hocha la tête. Persuader Ellen d'éviter les provocations, au moins pendant une semaine, ne serait pas une sinécure, mais il pouvait toujours essayer l'argument de la Vouivre.

_-_ Je le ferais après le repas, proposa_-_t_-_il. Vous nous laisserez le labo, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes ?

Hermione lui sourit.

_-_ Merci, soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Elle le retint quelques secondes de plus, un peu embarrassée.

_-_ Et… heu… Harry… Je voulais te dire… je suis contente pour toi.

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas elle ajouta :

_-_ Tu sais, pour Ellie et toi…

_-_ Chut ! fit Harry. Crie_-_le sur les toits tant que tu y es !

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Peut_-_être… commença_-_t_-_elle. Peut_-_être serait_-_il temps de dire à Ron d'ajouter une pièce sur notre échiquier…

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Peut_-_être, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, c'est à elle, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione le poussa vers les escaliers.

_-_ Ramène_-_là ! dit_-_elle.

Harry se dépêcha jusqu'à la salle des Quatre Maisons. Les Serpentard n'y étaient plus. Du moins, ils n'y étaient pas tous. Un peu déçu de ne pas y trouver Ellen, Harry allait se résoudre à remonter vers les quartiers de Mimi Geignarde, quand il entendit un « Hé Potter ! » dans son dos. Il se tourna vers McGregor qui arrivait du fond du couloir.

_-_ C'est moi que tu cherches ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Et pourquoi je te chercherais ? répliqua Harry.

_-_ Parce que tu ne peux te passer de ma présence… murmura Ellen en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il haussa les épaules. Si elle croyait qu'il allait avouer, là au milieu du couloir, qu'elle lui avait manqué, alors qu'ils avaient passé une partie de l'après_-_midi l'un à côté de l'autre…

_-_ Réunion d'Etat_-_Major, dit_-_il simplement en montrant le plafond des yeux.

_-_ Je sais, Granger a envoyé Grayson me prévenir. Du moins, elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait me voir… Je suppose qu'elle va nous sermonner nous aussi sur la nécessité de temporiser…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une grimace dubitative.

_-_ S'il te plait, Ellen, écoute_-_là, pria Harry. C'est très important.

_-_ Jusqu'à quel point ? se moqua Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Je t'expliquerai…

Le ton et le visage grave du jeune homme firent taire Ellie. Ils croisèrent quelques camarades qui s'étonnèrent de les voir ensemble, aussi sérieux l'un que l'autre. Au deuxième étage, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les toilettes inondées, une fois de plus, par le fantôme de Mimi. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux, certains un peu narquois, d'autres inquisiteurs.

_-_ Ce n'était pas la peine de m'envoyer, Potter, se crut obligée de dire Ellie McGregor à Hermione. Je connais le chemin.

_-_ Alors ? fit Ginny sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre. Comment ça se passe en bas ?

_-_ Mal ! grogna Ellie.

Elle haussa les épaules à l'intention d'Harry.

_-_ On est resté dans la salle des Quatre Maisons autant qu'on a pu, histoire de refroidir les cervelles échauffées, mais il a bien fallu rentrer… Heureusement que le Professeur Rogue a fait irruption dans notre salle commune. Il était furieux, comme vous pouvez le croire. Il nous a servi le petit discours habituel… et quelques arguments supplémentaires qui d'après Grayson ressemblaient fort à ceux que la Super Préfète avait développé quelques moments auparavant. Ensuite, il nous a convoqué, nous les Préfets, dans son bureau pour nous dire que le moindre manquement à la discipline, le plus petit remous nous serait imputé, à nous les Préfets… Il regardait souvent Malefoy en disant ça.

_-_ Malefoy seulement ? se moqua Ron, ironique.

_-_ Non, moi aussi, admit Ellie. Mais moi, c'est parce que je suis agréable à regarder.

Il y eut quelques rires et toussotements dans l'assemblée. Harry s'efforçait de fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

_-_ Mais, je vous le dis, continua McGregor, une étincelle mettra le feu aux poudres !

Hermione sauta sur l'occasion.

_-_ Justement ! Si je vous ai convoqués ici… Enfin si Harry vous a convoqués ici, c'est pour vous demander d'éviter toutes frictions qui pourraient créer cette étincelle…

Le jeune homme fit une grimace à Hermione. Il la changea en un sourire comme les regards se levaient vers lui. Il se demanda pourquoi Ellie touchait son front, comme si elle voulait écarter sa chevelure retenue en arrière. Il comprit soudain. Il fit semblant de recoiffer ses mèches rebelles. L'effet fut immédiat. Le silence se fit instantanément.

_-_ Je vous l'ai déjà dit, l'intérêt de Malefoy, c'est de semer la discorde dans l'école et de la pousser à son paroxysme d'ici à Halloween…

_-_ Pourquoi Halloween ? demanda Ernie.

_-_ Parce que c'est un jour qui plait beaucoup à Voldemort, répondit Harry avec un sourire amer.

_-_ C'est dans une semaine ! s'exclama Padma, un rien paniquée.

_-_ Waouh ! fit McGregor à mi_-_voix. Heureusement que les Serdaigle sont avec nous…

Ron lui donna un coup de coude, avant de faire semblant de tousser dans son poing.

Harry leur jeta un regard noir.

_-_ Je voudrais que vous gardiez tous à l'esprit les avertissements du Choixpeau de ces dernières années, continua_-_t_-_il. Poudlard a failli disparaître à cause des luttes intestines…

_-_ A cause de Serpentard ! cracha Ernie Mcmillan.

_-_ Et peut_-_être aussi à cause de ceux qui n'ont pas su faire passer l'intérêt de l'école avant la préséance de leurs propres idées ! répliqua Harry sévèrement.

Ernie se renfrogna, et baissa la tête.

_-_ Et que veux_-_tu que nous fassions ? demanda Justin Finch_-_Fletchey.

_-_ Que vous gardiez un œil sur nos camarades, répondit Harry.

Il croisa le regard du jeune Poufsouffle et il sut qu'il avait eu raison de le nommer à la place laissée vacante par Anthony Goldstein.

_-_ Ce n'est pas difficile à faire, admit Justin. Où est le piège ?

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Le piège ? Justement, nous ignorons où Malefoy déposera _ses_ pièges… Et je compte sur vous pour les déjouer. Ce pourra être un mot… Un geste… Une attitude… Tout sera bon pour ouvrir les hostilités.

_-_ On ne va pas quand même pas se laisser faire sans rien dire… grommela Ernie. Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas capable de fermer mes oreilles et ma bouche, ajouta_-_t_-_il.Mais j'en connais qui ne voudront pas laisser les Ser…lamandres marquer des points de cette manière.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à dire à Malone… heu c'est bien de lui dont tu parles ? demanda Harry.

Ernie hocha la tête sur un sourire.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire, que s'il ne ferme pas sa grande bouche et s'il ne met pas sa baguette dans sa poche et son mouchoir par_-_dessus, il pourra dire adieu à l'idée de mettre une pâtée aux Salamandres sur le terrain de Quidditch… et ça, ça ne sera pas le pire !

Il fit un signe à Ellen pour qu'elle s'approchât de lui.

_-_ McGregor, au lieu de faire rire ce crétin qui me sert de meilleur ami, viens donc raconter à ces jeunes inconscients ce que Malefoy et les siens veulent faire de Poudlard une fois que leur Maître aura pris le pouvoir…

_-_ On sait très bien ce que Voldemort veut faire de Poudlard, répondit Luna. Ce qu'on veut que tu nous dises c'est comment éviter la bagarre…

_-_ Il nous faut répéter et répéter que si nous nous battons, ce n'est pas contre Serpentard, ni même contre Malefoy… Si nous nous battons, c'est pour Poudlard ! Qu'ils s'enfoncent cela dans le crâne ! Répondre aux provocations de Malefoy, c'est jouer son jeu.

Il regarda tour à tour les représentants des Maisons.

_-_ Sanders voulait gagner ce fichu match pour Goldstein, et moi je vous demande de laisser passer l'orage pour Poudlard… Est_-_ce trop vous demander ?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, sauf Hermione qui approuva d'un lent hochement de la tête. Ellen adressa une moue moqueuse à Harry. Elle ne baissa pas le regard, elle non plus, et Harry se dit qu'elle serait plus difficile à convaincre que leurs camarades. Sans doute parce qu'elle se trouvait au cœur du problème… Il renvoya tout le monde car le repas du soir allait être servi sous peu dans la Grande Salle. Ellen ne bougea pas tandis que les autres quittaient les toilettes, dans un silence angoissé.

_-_ Je vais prendre des nouvelles d'Anthony, déclara Hermione. Veux_-_tu venir avec moi, mon cœur ?

_-_ Ho ça va, Hermione ! grimaça Ron. Je ne suis pas stupide !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry. Ginny montra la porte à son frère et lui fit signe de déguerpir. Elle se tourna à son tour vers Harry.

_-_ Tu sais, ce serait bien que tu te montres au repas ce soir… un coup d'œil sur ta cicatrice et tout le monde fait profil bas.

Harry rougit brusquement. Il ignorait si c'était à cause du geste de Ginny qui montrait son front de sa baguette ; ou parce qu'Ellen s'était approchée en riant et caressait la cicatrice doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait désiré, tout le temps de leur petite réunion, qu'elle se terminât le plus rapidement possible pour se retrouver seul avec Ellen.

…

Appuyé aux lavabos, à l'endroit même où s'ouvrait la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, Harry songeait avec ironie que c'était un endroit terriblement romantique pour un tête à tête en amoureux. Ellen jouait toujours avec ses mèches brunes au_-_dessus de son front zébré.

_-_ Tu m'as promis une explication… murmura_-_t_-_elle, les yeux dans ses yeux.

_-_ Tu ne renoncerais pas à provoquer Malefoy simplement parce que je te le demande ? demanda Harry.

Il prit sa taille entre ses mains et essaya de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Son cœur battait très vite. Et il ne savait si c'était de la tenir entre ses bras ou parce que sa réponse se faisait attendre.

_-_ J'aime comprendre ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais… se décida_-_t_-_elle enfin. Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, c'est juste que je suis habituée à fonctionner comme ça…

Elle lui sourit. Ses doigts suivirent le zig_-_zag de la balafre et suivirent le dessin de ses sourcils au_-_dessus de ses lunettes jusqu'à la tempe. Elle caressa sa joue jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_-_ Cela t'ennuie ?

_-_ Non, je n'aime pas non plus qu'on me cache des choses…

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferais pas… j'ai simplement dit que j'aimais bien savoir pourquoi et comment…

Elle replongea son regard doré dans celui d'Harry.

_-_ Et j'aurai l'impression de faire un peu plus partie de ton histoire… ajouta_-_t_-_elle dans un souffle.

Elle mit sa joue contre la sienne et il la serra contre lui. Une pièce de plus sur l'échiquier, oui sans doute. Mais laquelle ? Quelle serait sa place dans la partie qui se jouait malgré eux ? Près de lui, lui soufflait une petite voix. Tout près de lui, pour lui rappeler qu'il était vivant, malgré tous les efforts de ses ennemis pour lui prouver le contraire.

_-_ Tu te souviens de la Vouivre ? chuchota_-_t_-_il à son oreille. D'après Hermione, elle s'éveille peu à peu à cause des agressions que subit l'école depuis plusieurs années déjà. Les maléfices, les exactions, la présence de Voldemort même dans Poudlard, la mort et la désolation qu'il y a fait entrer, tout ceci trouble son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle sera tout à fait éveillée, elle mourra, et la protection que sa présence accorde à l'école disparaîtra. Voldemort pourra alors lancer ses troupes sur nous. Et plus rien ne l'empêchera de jeter les tours du château à bas.

Il sentit frissonner la jeune fille entre ses bras.

_-_ Chaque fois que quelque chose de tragique se passe ici, perpétré dans le but de nuire, ou que des maléfices sont pratiqués, que des actes malveillants sont commis, la protection de Poudlard est entamée. Nous battre entre nous, contre la moitié de la Maison de Serpentard, affaiblirait l'école.

_-_ Et le rôle de Pettigrew là dedans ? demanda Ellen, la voix étouffée dans le cou d'Harry.

_-_ Trouver la Vouivre et lancer ses gerbilloises sur elle, non plus pour affaiblir les défenses de Poudlard, mais pour hâter le dénouement… Porter le coup fatal…

Il sentit l'étreinte des bras d'Ellen se resserrer sur ses épaules et son cou.

_-_ Tu veux une promesse ? l'entendit_-_il murmurer.

Il embrassa ses cheveux.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il. Tu sais pourquoi et comment. C'est à toi de décider ce qui a le plus d'importance. Ou la fierté des Serpentard, ou l'avenir de l'Ecole…

Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et pencha la tête, comme pour mieux le dévisager.

_-_ Oui… fit_-_elle en plissant les paupières. Ainsi je serai tenue pour responsable en cas d'échec… C'est pour mieux me diriger que tu acceptes de me mettre dans la confidence…

_-_ C'est toi qui as insisté, rappela Harry avec un sourire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, tout cela, estima la jeune fille.

Elle remit ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_ J'aime bien ça… Tu me plais de plus en plus, Potter, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. Faut_-_il que je te donne ma parole, si tu ne veux pas d'une promesse ?

_-_ J'aimerai mieux un baiser, réclama Harry dans un rire un peu embarrassé.

Elle leva son visage vers lui. Il voyait les longs cils bruns et ses paupières à demi fermées qui se rapprochaient de sa joue. Son nez toucha le sien.

Un long hurlement emplit les toilettes. Harry sursauta.

_-_ SORTEZ DE CHEZ MOI !

_-_ Fiche le camp, Mimi ! ordonna Ellie.

_-_ QUEL TOUPET ! hurla le fantôme. Ça vient faire des saletés chez moi et ça me donne des ordres en plus…

Ellie se décida à tourner la tête vers Mimi Geignarde, grimaçante de rage.

_-_ Si tu n'aimes pas ça, n'en dégoûte pas les autres ! répondit McGregor. Et personne ne t'oblige à regarder… va donc jouer les voyeuses du côté de la salle de bain des Préfets, des fois que Malefoy serait dans son bain…

_-_ Ellen ! s'offusqua Harry.

_-_ Quoi ! Ce n'est pas de la provocation… Il n'est même pas là !

Harry jeta un œil sur Mimi qui ne les quittait pas de son regard furieux, les bras croisés, au milieu des toilettes. Il préféra quitter la place avant qu'il ne vînt à l'esprit du fantôme d'ouvrir les robinets près desquels ils se tenaient. Il entraîna McGregor avec lui vers la Grande Salle où le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi.

_-_ Mais pour la discrétion, c'est raté, dit_-_il avec un sourire moqueur. Tous les fantômes ne vont parler que de toi et moi avant ce soir… sans compter les tableaux… Avant la fin du week_-_end, tu peux être sûr que ce ne sera plus un secret…

_-_ Qui se soucie des ragots de Mimi Curieuse ? dit légèrement Ellie.

_-_ Et qui va faire tout son possible pour maintenir le calme à sa table tout le temps du repas de ce soir ? sermonna Harry comme ils arrivaient sur le premier palier.

Ellen McGregor soupira avec exagération.

_-_ Franchement, au lieu d'équipes de Quidditch communes, Granger aurait mieux fait de proposer qu'on fasse table commune… ou mieux encore : quartiers communs…

_-_ Ellen ! grogna Harry.

_-_ C'est vrai, quoi ! A quoi ça sert de prôner l'union des Maisons si c'est pour nous parquer dans nos quartiers et à nos tables privés… On fait déjà salle commune, pourquoi pas le reste ? Tu sais que ton ami Ronald est d'accord avec moi là_-_dessus ?

_-_ M'étonne pas, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils pour ne pas rire. De toutes façons, ça ne changerait pas grand_-_chose, les dortoirs des filles sont piégés. Chez vous aussi c'est un escalier d'alarme qui empêche les garçons d'aller chez les filles ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas… répondit Ellie. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier… et toi ?

_-_ C'est une horreur, grimaça Harry. Une fois, Ron l'a déclenché alors qu'il voulait rejoindre Hermione…

McGregor haussa un sourcil intéressé.

_-_ Ho ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Harry. Il voulait simplement que nous allions la retrouver, tous les deux…

_-_ Vraiment ? Je crois que j'ai fort mal jugé ce garçon, somme toute, se moqua Ellie.

Harry se sentit rougir.

_-_ Sois un peu sérieuse, Ellen, s'il te plait… La situation n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris…

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Il rougit d'autant plus, se souvenant de leur première dispute. Ils achevaient de descendre le Grand Escalier. Ils tournèrent sur la gauche vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

_-_ Allons, souris un peu, Potter, murmura_-_t_-_elle. On nous regarde…

En effet, les élèves qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer au réfectoire leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil plus ou moins appuyés.

_-_ Je t'avais bien dit qu'on finirait par se faire remarquer à rester au milieu de tribunes…

Harry lui montra d'un index autoritaire l'entrée de la salle. La première des choses qui les frappa en entrant fut la table des Serpentard. La scission était davantage marquée encore que d'ordinaire. Et ceux qui se trouvaient au milieu, par la force des choses, étaient visiblement mal à l'aise. Grayson faisait partie de ceux_-_là et il paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Harry et Ellie échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Bon, ça va ! grommela la préfète de Serpentard. Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Mais je te le dis : qu'est_-_ce que j'aimerais pouvoir changer de Maison de temps en temps !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Seamus interpella McGregor. D'un geste du menton il montra la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'asseoir parmi nous, Ellie ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec un clin d'œil.

_-_ C'est tout juste ce que Potter était en train de me proposer ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais que faites_-_vous donc de ma réputation ? Autant faire courir le bruit que je me cache dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour embrasser un Gryffondor…

Harry prit sa place à côté d'Hermione. Il évita de regarder Neville en face de lui. Ron se mit à tousser comme s'il venait d'avaler de travers.

McGregor salua les Gryffondor d'un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Veuillez m'excuser, je dois retourner à ma table. Puisque table il y a, je me dois de faire honneur à ma Maison et à ceci.

Elle montra son badge de Préfète.

_-_ Et à ma parole, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Harry releva la tête. Il lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

_-_ Tu sais Potter, je ne suis pas obtuse. Quand on m'explique… je comprends.

Elle tourna les talons sur un « A tout à l'heure… » désinvolte. Pourtant Harry sentait en elle une appréhension presque insurmontable. Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à la table de sa Maison. Elle s'assit à sa place et demanda à ses commensaux de s'étaler davantage, de « prendre leurs aises » ainsi que toute la salle l'entendit. Harry réalisa qu'un silence inhabituel régnait dans le réfectoire. Un silence expectatif. Il se rendit compte que toutes les attentions étaient tournées vers la table des Serpentard. Ils attendaient tous un signe et il craignît que l'Etat_-_Major ne fût pas assez solide pour empêcher les baguettes de se lever. Les professeurs ramèneraient peut_-_être le calme dans la Grande Salle, mais une fois les hostilités déclarées, ce serait le commencement de la fin pour Poudlard… Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il n'eut plus d'appétit. Il fixait bêtement Seamus qui lui disait _qu'il n'avait qu'à le dire_…

_-_ Dire quoi ? demanda Harry sans conviction.

_-_ Qu'elle t'intéressait, grosse nouille cuite !

_-_ Qui ?

_-_ Ouais ! fit Seamus dubitatif. Elle t'a aspiré le cerveau ?

_-_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

_-_ De McGregor !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se sentir mal à l'aise, ni de rougir, et encore moins de répondre. Il y eut un murmure. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry, la mine inquiète, et lui montra la table des Serpentard du menton.

Reggie Grayson venait de se lever, son assiette à la main. Apparemment, il mourrait d'envie de finir avec Zabini, assis pas loin, son petit différend de l'après midi.

La voix de McGregor retentit dans la salle soudain silencieuse.

_-_ Grayson… Assieds_-_toi, veux_-_tu… C'est mauvais pour la digestion de manger debout.

Reggie Grayson laissa tomber son assiette sur la table.

_-_ J'ai l'appétit coupé ! répliqua_-_t_-_il. C'est la compagnie qui me reste sur l'estomac.

_-_ Grayson, reprit McGregor de la même voix égale. Assieds_-_toi, s'il te plait.

_-_ Je vais m'asseoir, gronda le Préfet. Mais pas ici.

Il enjamba le banc. McGregor le retint par la robe quand il passa derrière elle.

_-_ Où crois_-_tu donc aller ? grinça_-_t_-_elle, le regard assombri.

_-_ Ça m'est égal ! mais pas à côté d'eux ! Ils sont… puants !

La voix de Malone de l'autre côté de la salle fit tourner les têtes à tous ses camarades.

_-_ Bien dit, Reggie ! Viens donc avec nous ! On te fait une place !

Un éclat de rire retentit chez les camarades de Malefoy.

_-_ C'est ça, Grayson ! s'exclama ce dernier. Va prendre place chez les Poufsouffle ! Ça t'ira comme un gant !

_-_ En tous cas, mieux que ça !

Grayson porta vivement la main à son blason.

_-_ Je ne veux plus porter ces couleurs déshonorantes…

Ellie McGregor se leva à son tour. Elle était un peu pâle. A la table des Professeurs, le Professeur Dumbledore fit signe à McGonagall et Rogue de rester assis. Harry lui jeta un regard désespéré que le Directeur ne sembla pas voir.

McGregor fit lâcher la main de son camarade de son écusson.

_-_ Déshonorées, peut_-_être, Grayson… mais pas déshonorantes. Tu es un Serpentard, Reggie. Tu t'assois à la table des Serpentard. Le jour où les tables ne porteront plus de couleur, tu prendras place où le cœur te dira. Pour l'instant, cette place est parmi nous. Nous formons l'une des Maisons de Poudlard. Ni la première, ni la dernière. L'une d'entre elles, c'est tout. Et ceux qui ne se rangent pas à ce principe, ce sont eux qui doivent céder la place. Tant qu'il restera un seul Serpentard fidèle à sa Maison, cette Maison existera.

Drago Malefoy tapa lentement dans ses mains, en un applaudissement sarcastique.

_-_ McGregor à la tribune… laissa_-_t_-_il tomber avec une ironie mordante. Tu penses être ce dernier Serpentard ? Et que sais_-_tu de Serpentard ? Tu nies ses principes et tu enfreins ses préceptes toi, dont le cœur appartient à Gryffondor…Tu es la pire des traîtresses, infidèle à ton sang et à ta naissance. C'est toi qui déshonores la Maison des Serpentard.

_-_ Ce que je sais, Malefoy, c'est que Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle ont construit cette école ensemble. Ensemble, ils lui ont donné son âme, et ses principes. Sans Serpentard, Poudlard n'existerait pas. J'ignore pourquoi, j'ignore comment les amis sont devenus ennemis. Mais je sais, qu'au moins le temps qu'il a fallu pour faire de l'école ce qu'elle est, ils ont marché du même pas. Ce qu'il est devenu ensuite ne m'intéresse pas. Alors, oui, je dis que je suis fidèle à l'esprit de Serpentard quand il a créé cette école. Et je ne suis pas la seule !

Elle jeta un long regard circulaire sur ses camarades. Ils tournèrent leurs visages décidés vers Malefoy et les siens.

_-_ Reggie, reprit McGregor sans détourner les yeux de ceux de Drago. As_-_tu honte d'être un Serpentard ?

_-_ N_-_non ! fit Grayson, un peu interloqué.

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

_-_ Tu viens de dire le contraire, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai eu la même réaction quand notre pompeux Préfet en Chef s'est retrouvé hors service… et ce qui est curieux, c'est que c'est un Gryffondor qui m'a rendu confiance en ma propre Maison.

Elle montra à Grayson la place qu'il venait de quitter.

_-_ Reggie, assieds_-_toi. Si quelqu'un doit quitter cette table. Si quelqu'un doit quitter cette Maison. Si quelqu'un doit quitter cette école. Ce n'est ni toi ni moi.

Elle reporta son regard sur Drago Malefoy qui lui adressa un rictus venimeux.

_-_ C'est cela, Grayson, assieds_-_toi à la table de Serpentard, tant que tu en as encore l'occasion.

Grayson se retourna vers lui. Il jeta un regard méfiant sur Zabini qui lui rendit l'identique. Puis il se rassit à sa place.

_-_ Hé ! Grayson ! cria Malone depuis la table des Poufsouffle. Si tu changes d'avis, on te garde la place au chaud…

Un ricanement de Malefoy répondit à l'invitation. McGregor baissa les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Ricane tant que tu veux, Malefoy, dit_-_elle. Mais nous nous aurons toujours un endroit où nous réfugier le jour ça tournera mal. Peux_-_tu en dire autant ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Une vague de colère et de trouble passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

_-_ Le jour où cela tournera mal pour toi et ceux qui te suivent, McGregor, il n'y aura pas de salut, où que tu te caches… grinça_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Ellie McGregor eut une moue qui signifiait « Peut_-_être que oui, peut_-_être que non. »

Elle se rassit lentement et recommença à manger avec un sourire frondeur et une indéniable distinction.

A la table des Gryffondor, on entendit un soupir de soulagement échappé des poitrines de Neville, Hermione et Ron. Chez les professeurs, on se contenta de retourner à son assiette sans aucun commentaire. Le Professeur Dumbledore échangea un regard avec Severus Rogue et une lueur brilla dans l'œil du vieil homme. Harry, lui, était chaviré par tant d'audace, de prestance et d'autorité. Il songea qu'il faudrait qu'il lui dît combien il l'avait trouvée merveilleuse. Il pensa qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il la trouvait belle. Il se voyait mal d'ailleurs lui débiter des phrases aussi stupides. Elle se moquerait de lui. Elle n'avait pas un seul regard pour lui. Elle surveillait Reggie Grayson du coin de l'œil.

_-_ Tu lui as parlé ? chuchota Hermione à son oreille.

_-_ Hein ? fit Harry.

_-_ A Ellie ? tu lui as parlé ? insista Hermione.

_-_ Oui, répondit Harry distraitement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as dit ?

_-_ Je sais plus vraiment…

Hermione soupira.

_-_ C'est sans importance, finit_-_elle par murmurer. L'important c'est que ça ait marché. Si Ellie s'occupe de faire régner le calme chez les Serpentard… on peut s'occuper tranquillement des Poufsouffle. Ils sont particulièrement excités je trouve. Malone n'a pu s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation. Et je suis sûre qu'Ernie aurait fait de même si nous n'avions pas eu cette petite discussion dans les toilettes auparavant.

Neville se pencha par_-_dessus la table.

_-_ Moi, ce sont les Serdaigle qui m'inquiètent… chuchota_-_t_-_il. Cela m'étonne qu'ils n'aient pas voulu venger Goldstein…

_-_ Ce que leur a dit Harry dans la salle des Quatre Maisons a dû les convaincre de prendre patience… hasarda Ron.

_-_ On les surveille… assura Hermione. Luna et Padma me tiennent informée de tout ce qui pourrait avoir l'air d'un quelconque complot… et je suis allée voir Dame Agnes avant le repas. Je l'ai avertie que sa Maison pouvait avoir des problèmes… Elle m'a promis d'exercer une surveillance discrète.

Elle laissa aller son dos contre l'épaule de Ron.

_-_ C'est quand même un comble que ce doive être des Gryffondor qui se chargent de calmer tout le monde, vous ne croyez pas !

Ron lâcha ses couverts pour passer ses bras autour de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je ne m'en plains pas, dit_-_il. De cette manière, on ne pourra pas dire que les Gryffondor sont des abrutis irresponsables.

Harry repoussa son assiette lentement.

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione, dit_-_il avec une légère hésitation, je crois qu'on pourra réussir à endiguer la monter de l'irritation jusqu'à vendredi prochain, mais après ? On pourra peut_-_être empêcher Pettigrew de…détruire la Protection de Poudlard, mais cela ne la rendra pas moins vulnérable… Avons_-_nous les moyens de réparer le mal qui lui a déjà été fait ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle n'osait dire non.

_-_ On s'est tous fixé comme limite la prochaine nuit d'Halloween, continua Harry d'une voix presque inaudible. Mais après ? Car c'est bien pour qu'il y ait un après que nous irons dans les souterrains ce soir_-_là ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur la table. Neville plongea le nez dans son assiette. Les autres étaient déjà occupés à commentés la tirade de McGregor. Hermione revint à Harry et hocha la tête dans un nouveau soupir.

_-_ Hé bien ! fit_-_elle. Nous verrons… Un problème à la fois et chaque chose en son temps.

Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui :

_-_ Hé mais !... On croirait entendre Anthony Goldstein !

_-_ Il n'a pas tort, tu sais, sourit doucement Hermione. Et qui sait peut_-_être qu'après la nuit d'Halloween, nos problèmes seront résolus… du moins une partie.

Neville, Harry et Ron cherchèrent dans son regard un semblant d'explication. Mais Hermione les regardait sans les voir, perdue dans des pensées dont elle seule avait la clé.

* * *

**A votre attention ! A partir de demain je risque de ne pouvoir poster comme je veux… Je ferai de mon mieux pour poster régulièrement, mais je ne peux vous garantir votre chapitre quotidien aux heures habituelles… Cela devrait durer une grosse semaine… Merci de votre compréhension… et de votre patience…**

**RAR ! **

**_hadler_****_ : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Harry puisse se servir de sa cicatrice pour se fair eentendre de lui même, j'ai été bluffé. Serait ce un des effet de McGregoc à ses côtés ? on dirait qu'il a plus confiance en lui et ses amis, ou alors le moment c'est juste une coincidence, ou bien il sont justement ensemble grâce à sa prise de conscience finalement. _**Peut_-_être un peu des deux… **_C'est vrai qu'avant le chapitre te les paroels D'ellen, j'avais tendance aussi à penser que les souterraisn le jour d'haloween serait la fin de tout, le dernier combat. Mais non, Voldie ne sera pas (encore) là, il y aura un après._** Il y aura de toutes façons un après… reste à savoir lequel…

**_thegirloftheshade_****_ : j'aime vraiment bien Ellen... elle a le don d'avoir toujours une phrase bien placée, et de faire rire, et j'aime son côtré mordant, et moqueur... ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments très fort pour Harry, j'espère qu'eux ca tiendra... _**Avec un caractère aussi fort, c'est vrai que c'est difficile de tenir la distance… pour Harry je veux dire.

**_Keana : il sera pour quand le chapitre d'Halloween?_** Il sera quand ce sera le moment… **_sinon j'ai beaucoup aimer le passage où Ellen disait qu'elle voulais profiter du moment présent avec Harry ... c'était beau ..._** hahahaha…Carpe diem les amis… On ne sait de quoi demain sera fait !

**_Yonara_****_ : chapitre génial bien qu'il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses... _**Mais ça veut dire quoi faire avancer les choses ? Haloween dans combien de chaps ? **_Argh ! faut pas être pressé comme ça… _**pauvre serpentard ... c'est que tu vois, j'aime énormément cette maison... ma préférée... alors la voire de déchiqueter comme ça**_... Ben ouais mais peut-il en être autrement ? J_**e sent que tu nous réserve une très mauvaise surprise pour haloween ... mais très très... du genre la mort de Macgrégor... t'as pas intérêt ousinon il va y avoir un meurtre lol ! **_oui, celui de McGregor apparemement…_**

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai oublié de te dire hier quez j'avais beaucoup aimé la scène de jalousie d'Ellen. Cela lui donne un côté plus humain, ce besoin de se faire prouver par son petit copain qu'il tiend à elle. ça la sort de son rôle de habituel. _**Oui, mais Ellie c'est un petit cœur sensible… sous ses airs de sorcière implacable… **_pour ce chapitre, jolie prestation de harry, Ellie qui craque un peu mais qiu se reprend ensuite suffisament pour jouer son rôle de soutien et d'encouragement. J'espère qu'il se rend compte combien il a besoin d'elle Harry._** Peut_-_être pas encore tout à fait…

**_Lyane_****_ : L'humour J'aurais bien aimé qu'Ellie leur donne quand même un conseil, ça aurais pu leur servir, ils sont tellement impulsifs, autant l'un que l'autre (oui, oui, même Remus je trouve...). _**Certainement, mais Ellie est bien trop maline pour donner des conseils à quiconque… **_Au fait, je vote comme Ellie, "salamandres" pour les traitres serpentards, c'est leur donner trop de crédits. Je préfère "trolls", ou encore d'autres appelations moins polies. il est dommage, mais inévitable, que des premières années se soient laissés entrainer par Malfoy. Mais peut-être pourra-t-on les suaver de cette mauvaise influence? Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir pour ce genre de chose. _**Nous verrons ce que l'avenir nous réserve… **_Finalement, je crois qu'Ellie, c'est un peu toi par certain coté. Dans sa vison des choses, en tout cas. Elle remet les choses dans leur contexte, leur rendant leur juste place. Par exemple le fait que personne ne sachant ce qui va arriver avec Voldy, il peut tout se passer. Harry s'en sortira peut-être parfaitement. Elle a une vision très philosophique de la vie, à profiter du moment, sans s'arrêter de vivre en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver, mais sans l'oublier pour autant. _**Elle est le point de vue du narrateur, tu veux dire… Oui sans doute, bien que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça… mais c'est vrai qu'elle a le rôle de celle qui fait redescendre les autres sur terre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui doivent redenscendre….**_J'ai pas bien compris la fin? Il y a un problème avec les jumeaux, ou bien ils attendent simplement des nouvelles des agissements de Voldy par leur intermédiaire?_** Non non, ils vont bien, ils attendent simplement des nouvelles grâce à eux…

**_Kika : Continue de nous faire réver._** J'essaie… merci pour tes encouragements.

**_mate : L'action s'accèlère…_** hahahaha ! oui, si on veut… mais ça va viendre….

**_meredith : Voldemort tient absolument a attaquer à Halloween parce qu'il prévoit une attaque de loups garous ? _**Ca carbure sec, dis moi… **_sinon , je me demandais comment il se fait que tout le monde soit au courant a propos de la mort de mimi , car harry et ses amis ne le réalise que tard il me semble dans le tom 2 : _**oui, Harry et Ron le réalisent à la fin du T2, mais c'est Harry et Ron… Les filles savent bien que les toilettes sont condamnées, et depuis que Harry est descendu dans la chambre des secrets, l'histoire de Mimi Geignarde a eu le temps de faire le tour du château… (5 ans quand même !) **_L'attaque envers le préfet en chef , c'etait pour déclaré un mouvement de panique immédiat ?_** Mystère ! Mystère ! **_J'aurais cru qu'Ellie ne rejetterait jamais sa maison devant d'autres personnes , même pour un petit bout de temps ...je pensais qu'elle était trop fière… _**oui mais arrive un moment où la fatigue surpasse tout… **_Si Harry allait parlé a dumbledore de son plan , ca mettrait quand même les choses au clair , même s'il est surement déja au courant ..;et puis ca serait plus sympa pour dumby tout de même !_** Ben si Dumbledore le tenait plus régulièrement au courant, il y penserait peut_-_être…. Et ils sont tellement persuadés qu'il dirait non…, **_Tu fait tarder Halloween ..._** non, je fais pas tarder. Entre les précédnets chapitres, il y a 15 jours et en quinze jours, il se passe pas mal de choses qui méritent d'être racontées… **_ca ne sera pas le dernier face a face avec voldemort au moins ? parce que ca tomberait pile , mais après la fic s'arréterait peut être alors ca serait triste ! _**On verra…. **_Peut-être que vous en aurez marre bientôt… en fait , j'ai l'impression que tu postes les chapitres de plus en plus tôt ...c'est mon imagination ou c'est vrai ?_** En fait, je poste quand je peux… parfois c'est avant le repas, parfois c'est après…

**_cemeil_****_ : je pense qu'ils devraient installer une vraie estrade dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle serait utile, vraiment... surtout en ce moment en fait! _**C'est une idée, tiens… **_Elle est à cran, elle doit tenir un de ces poids sur les épaules... Elle a toujours tenu son rôle... Et là... J'aimerais pas être de la maison Serpentard._** Déjà que personne n'aimerait être de la maison de Serpentard… heu, à part les Serpentard, s'entend… **_Je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien entre l'intrusion de Peter et l'attaque d'Anthony! Je le sens... Mais alors... Faut trouver ce qui peut les relier maintenant! Remus penche pour la carte... Le rapport avec Anthony?_** Oui ? Quel rapport ? **_La conversation Ellie/Remus est excellente, ponctuée des interventions d'Harry... trop drôle. Halloween... halloween... Mais c'est quand Halloween? Je me plains plus que c'est long à venir! Je sais que je ne serais pas déçue, _**Ha enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable…. Mais j'espère fortement que tu ne seras pas déçue…


	55. Chapitre 134 : Compte à Rebours

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**Disclaimer **: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Argh ! je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviewes ! Mais je vous assure que je les ai lues avec beaucoup d'intérêt… et de plaisir. Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs... Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour poster régulièrement, mais je ne peux présumer de mon emploi du temps… Hélas non je ne suis pas en vacances… Ça me ferait le plus grand bien pourtant… Mais ça devrait durer une semaine_-_10 jours, ensuite j'espère retrouver mon rythme de croisière… Ah ! si je pouvais partir vraiment en croisière…. 

Ah ! juste pour obtuse... oui je suis sûre de l'orthographe.

* * *

**Chapitre 134**

**Compte à rebours**

…

La semaine qui précéda le trente et un octobre fut à la fois la plus longue et la plus courte de la vie d'Harry Potter et ses amis.Les heures traînaient en longueur et s'accéléraient par moment, dans ces instants où Harry aurait voulu retenir le temps.

Il gardait de cette semaine étrange des souvenirs désordonnés, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Il revoyait par flashes ses rendez_-_vous avec Ellen dans le jardin. Le tout premier en fait, celui du lundi, où il avait attendu qu'elle sortît de sa retenue solitaire avec Rogue. Elle s'était hâtée de le rejoindre, heureuse que ce fût le dernier jour qu'elle devait encore au Professeur.Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait laissée sortir plus tôt. Elle avait ri, prétextant qu'il avait sans doute été impressionné par sa prestation lors du repas du soir de l'avant_-_veille. Puis elle l'avait embrassé, promis de le retrouver dans la salle des Quatre Maisons un peu plus tard et disparu dans un tourbillon de tissu noir, car elle avait du travail en retard. Il se souvenait de chaque fois où il avait voulu savoir ce qui se passait exactement dans les cachots de Serpentard une fois le pan de mur refermé sur le simulacre d'impassibilité que ses camarades jouaient à tous. Elle posait alors son doigt sur ses lèvres, un baiser par_-_dessus et lui assurait _qu'elle se chargeait de tout et du reste_…

Les partisans de Malefoy n'avaient pas renoncé à semer le trouble. Harry ne comptait pas les fois où les Préfets avaient désamorcé des conflits dans les couloirs de l'école – ni celles où ils n'avaient pas réussi à éviter les hostilités. Neville était devenu un spécialiste de la neutralisation des adversaires. Et quand Harry lui avait témoigné son admiration pour sa maîtrise des sorts d'attraction de baguettes et de désarmement, il s'était contenté de répondre: « je veille, Harry, je veille… » sur un ton modeste. Le regard à la fois amusé et rempli de fierté d'Algie Londubat n'avait pas échappé au jeune Potter. Le signe de tête que le professeur lui avait alors adressé, sur le seuil de la salle des Professeurs lui avait rappelé combien il comptait pour tous ceux qui le suivaient.

Il avait pu se rendre compte que ses paroles, qu'il croyait pourtant vaines, avaient eu plus d'impact qu'il ne l'imaginait. On se tournait vers lui, attendant des réponses qu'il était bien incapable de donner. Il sentit cette ferveur jusque dans les entraînements de Quidditch. Il était le capitaine et tous obéissaient.Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Même si le regard moqueur d'Ellen le faisait rougir un peu chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait _Commandant en Chef_, ou qu'elle faisait mine de mesurer son tour de tête après chacune de ses interventions auprès de _l'état major_. Ron la trouvait un peu… insolente, voire irrévérencieuse envers celui qui était somme toute leur chef désigné, non par lui_-_même mais par leur Ennemi en personne.

Il se souvenait aussi de la lecture que Ron leur avait faite de la lettre de Charlie. Elle avait mis un peu de baume au cœur des jeunes gens. Charlie certifiait qu'il allait bien. Il suivait à la lettre les prescriptions des guérisseurs et il avait fait de très gros progrès en français. Il espérait être de retour en Angleterre pour Noël, comme le lui avait fait promettre Nymphadora. Malgré les soins dont on l'entourait, et la gentillesse des Delacour, il s'ennuyait pourtant. Depuis que Viktor Krum avait dû se mettre à l'abri, à la suite de tentatives d'assassinat ou d'enlèvement, il se retrouvait seul.Il lui tardait vraiment de les revoir tous et il était heureux d'avoir eu des nouvelles, de savoir qu'on ne l'oubliait pas. Il terminait sa lettre par des mots d'espoir. Bien qu'il sût que la mission qu'on lui avait confiée avait échoué, il gardait confiance. Car il n'était pas possible que tant d'énergie dépensée à lutter ne portât pas ses fruits.

Harry pensa alors que deux jours après le retour d'Hedwige, ils avaient également eu des nouvelles des jumeaux. Ginny avait reçu une lettre cryptée de ses frères dans un colis de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Le parchemin portait l'inscription : « Bon de Commande. A manipuler avec précautions. » D'un coup de baguette, Ginny avait demandé à la missive de révéler ses secrets. « Et le mot magique ? » avait grogné le parchemin. Interloqué, Ron avait grommelé

_-_ Ils ont codé leur lettre ! Ils sont dingues ! Comment on fait pour connaître le bon mot de passe ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi avec ces deux crétins !

Ginny avait reposé le bout de sa baguette sur le papier et prononcé :

_-_ Révèle tes secrets, s'il te plait…

Le bon de commande s'était alors couvert de l'écriture désordonnée de Fred. La jeune fille avait commencé la lecture :

« Fred et George au rapport !

Vous ne vous imaginez pas comme cette mission a été difficile à mener à bien ! Maugrey n'est plus là, mais il a tellement verrouillé les différents niveaux d'informations que ce fut un véritable parcours du combattant que de réussir à obtenir la moindre bribe de renseignement. Mais, rien ne résiste à Fred et George Weasley ! –surtout à Fred, d'ailleurs ! et nous avons pu mener à bien cette mission délicate.

Grâce aux informations arrachées à ce gredin de Goyle, la liste des Mangemort s'est encore allongée de noms qui ne seraient même pas venus à l'esprit. Ils sont tous sous surveillance. Les arrêter priveraient les Aurors de renseignements sur les intentions de Celui_-_dont_-_On_-_N'écrit_-_Même_-_Pas_-_Le_-_Nom,d'après les instances suprêmes… Il parait que Maugrey n'était pas d'accord avec cette manière de faire… enfin, c'est du passé. Nous on l'aimait bien, Maugrey. Il était complètement déjanté, mais il avait des idées géniales, parfois.

Bref, il semblerait que tous les petits soldats du Maître soient sur le qui_-_vive, et pas seulement à cause de la vague d'arrestations chez les Mangemorts notoires. Ils attendraient tous l'appel suprême dans les jours qui viennent. Certains parlent d'Halloween, d'autres prétendent que ce sera avant pour surprendre tout le monde. D'autres encore disent que ce sera après, pour surprendre tout le monde aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le branle_-_bas de combat…

Chez nous aussi, d'ailleurs. Pas question de livrer ce combat sans nous ! On est tous prêts ! Chacun sera à son poste la nuit d'Halloween. Nous aussi nous attendrons un appel. Nous vous envoyons un stock de poudre de Cheminette. Percy sera au service de Surveillance des Feux ce soir là.

A bientôt donc. Et prenez soin de vous.

Attention cette lettre s'autodétruira dans… »

Ginny avait alors vu apparaître un compte à rebours : 10 – 9 – 8 – 7…

Elle avait lâché la lettre sur la table du labo et attendu le zéro fatidique. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient tous entendu la voix de Fred éclater de rire : Je vous ai bien eu !

Ron avait alors saisi le parchemin pour constater de ses propres yeux les dires de sa sœur.

_-_ Les imbéciles ! avait_-_il grognoné.

Et la lettre avait explosé entre ses mains dans une fumée bleu vif. Il avait gardé les doigts tâchés d'azur durant deux jours.

**.  
.**

Harry ne savait pourquoi il songeait à cela en ce moment où ils attendaient le début du concours de Sortilèges dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.Justin enregistrait les arrivées des concurrents. Il venait de récapituler avec Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Ellie les étapes d'une retraite dans les quatre salles communes _au cas où_... Tous étaient très calmes, en apparence. Mais Harry sentait une excitation chez chacun de ses camarades qu'il ne ressentait pas lui_-_même. Sans doute parce qu'il s'efforçait de fermer son esprit à toute sensation.

Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent. Seamus s'assit près de McGregor et lui adressa un sourire qu'il croyait irrésistible. Dean tapait ses doigts sur la table, dans un geste nerveux, qui agaça bientôt Ron.

_-_ C'est pas ma faute, grimaça le jeune Thomas. J'arrête pas de penser à McGonagall et à ce qu'elle nous a dit ce matin.

Harry releva la tête.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ?

Il avait beau tourner et retourner dans son esprit le cours du matin, il ne voyait pas ce que le Professeur avait dit de si extraordinaire pour troubler son camarade.

_-_ Elle n'a rien dit de plus que d'habitude… trancha Hermione. Et elle a raison ! Il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons nos ASPIC à passer à la fin de l'année…

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a dit ? insista Harry.

_-_ Tu le saurais, si tu ne passais pas ton temps à penser à… autre chose ! répondit Ron de mauvais gré. Nos ASPIC ! Nos ASPIC ! reprit_-_il à l'attention d'Hermione. Qui se souciera de passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année ! Il faudrait d'abord qu'on y arrive à la fin de l'année !

_-_ Bien sûr qu'on y arrivera ! s'insurgea Ginny. Et maman te tuera de ses mains si tu n'obtiens pas le maximum de notes optimales à tes examens !

_-_ Je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, grogna Ron. Parce que si on y arrive, à la fin de l'année, ce sera quand même un peu grâce à nous…

_-_ Surtout grâce à Harry, frissonna Neville.

_-_ Oui, admit Ron avec évidence. Mais aussi grâce à nous quand même ! On sera des héros ! et qui s'aviserait de faire passer des examens à des héros, hein ? je vous le demande !

Dean et Seamus eurent un petit rire fébrile.

_-_ Ron, reprit Hermione sur un ton compassé. Je ne voudrais surtout pas t'enlever tes illusions, mais je peux t'assurer que le seul moyen pour toi de ne pas passer tes examens serait de te retrouver six pieds sous terre…

_-_ On croirait entendre maman, grogna Ron.

Un silence troublé suivit le commentaire d'Hermione. Seul, le regard de McGregor brilla d'une lueur malicieuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres cependant pour ne rien dire.

_-_ Mais vous allez me dire ce qu'a raconté McGonagall ce matin ! s'emporta Harry.

_-_ Rien qui ait de l'importance, lui répondit Hermione visiblement contrariée du tour que prenait la conversation. Il faut rester calme. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège. Ron lui fit un sourire contrit et serra sa main qu'il garda dans la sienne.

_-_ Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer, dit_-_il. Pas vrai Harry… ?

Harry leva les yeux vers ses amis. Tous attendaient un mot de sa part.

_-_ Bien sûr… Il n'y a pas de raisons…

Neville lui sourit faiblement. Ginny secoua la tête. Harry ne savait pas si c'était pour approuver ce qu'il venait de dire ou parce qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement stupide. Ellen fixait ses mains croisées sur la table et pourtant il sentait son regard sur lui, au travers de ses longs cils baissés. Il y avait quinze mille raisonspour que tout ne se passât pas si bien que cela et il savait que tous autour de la table étaient en train de les passer en revue. Ils se turent pourtant, chacun dans ses pensées.

Luna entra dans la salle commune en compagnie de Betsie Singleton et Jezebel Dawson. Elles leur firent signe mais ne s'approchèrent pas. Elles rejoignirent Padma Patil qui leur désigna une table où elles s'installèrent.

_-_ Elles se sont inscrites ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_ Oui, dit Neville. Elles forment une équipe avec une fille de Quatrième de Poufsouffle.

_-_ Ha ! fit Ron. On a le droit de faire des équipes d'années différentes maintenant ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Justin. Pourvu que les quatre Maisons soient représentées dans chaque équipe, les années importent peu… Les thèmes sont imposés cette fois et c'est plus équitable ainsi. Après tout, ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait le talent… Du moins c'est ce que Goldstein a prétendu à la Présidente du club de Sortilèges qui l'a aidé à mettre le concours au point…

Justin baissa la tête. Le nom du Préfet en Chef jeta un nouveau froid autour de la table. Son état ne s'était pas amélioré et Madame Pomfresh se montrait de moins en moins optimiste. Le Professeur Rogue avait pourtant essayé tous les contre_-_sorts qu'il connaissait, leur avait assuré Hermione. Et depuis l'avant_-_veille la guérisseuse avait réussi à faire avaler à son patient un remède reconstituant qu'avait préparé spécialement le Maître de Potion. Mais Anthony n'avait pas rouvert un œil.

En face de lui, Harry vit Hermione commencer à se ronger les ongles.

_-_ Ce n'est pas l'heure ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Non, dit Ginny. Le concours n'a pas encore commencé. Et puis, il faut attendre que Rusard ne soit plus dans les couloirs…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

_-_ Peeves ? souffla_-_t_-_il.

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il accepterait d'obéir à quiconque… murmura McGregor.

_-_ Ginny n'est pas n'importe qui… assura Neville en se forçant à sourire.

_-_ Non, c'est la sœur de Fred et George Weasley, rappela Seamus.

_-_ Il avait surtout envie de faire une bonne farce… prétendit Ginny. Il trouve que l'ambiance est morose en ce moment…

Le silence qui suivit le fut également. L'ambiance était bien plus que morose, en réalité, songea Harry. Elle semblait figée dans une expectative tourmentée. A la provocation et aux insultes destinées à mettre le feu aux poudres, Malefoy, lorsqu'il eût compris qu'il se heurtait à la volonté de ses condisciples de refuser ce combat_-_là, avait substitué une autre technique de déstabilisation. Depuis l'avant_-_veille, il haussait la voix dès qu'il apercevait un Gryffondor ou tout autre des amis proches d'Harry, pour parler du jour d'Halloween. Et de rappeler que c'était cette nuit_-_là que James et Lily Potter – les merveilleux, grands, invincibles et géniaux Potter_-_ avaient trouvé la mort seize ans plus tôt… Les partisans de Malefoy ricanaient de plus belle. Ils avaient improvisé un compte à rebours : plus que deux jours avant Halloween. Plus qu'un jour avant Halloween. Plus que quelques heures avant Halloween. Plus que du temps compté pour les sang_-_de_-_bourbe… Plus qu'un peu de sursis pour les sang_-_mêlés… Un répit éphémère pour les traîtres et les félons… Une trêve dont tous feraient bien de profiter avant que ne flottât sur le château la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry s'était bien gardé de répondre à Malefoy qu'il était bien trop sûr de lui. Lui_-_même n'était pas certain qu'il n'eût pas raison.

Il s'était passé une chose assez étrange lors du repas du soir du mercredi. Les bougies suspendues qui flottaient sous la haute voûte s'étaient éteintes en partie, comme soufflées par un courant d'air invisible.Le dôme s'était obscurci, les étoiles avaient disparu, laissant le haut plafond se teinter d'une nuit d'encre.Hermione avait frissonné et elle avait tourné les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Harry avait suivi son regard vers Dumbledore, figé dans un geste des deux mains pour interrompre le Professeur McGonagall. Puis il avait glissé les yeux vers le Professeur Rogue, plus livide que jamais. La lumière avait baissé dans toute l'école, jetant le trouble dans les cœurs. Quand ils étaient remontés dans leur Salle Commune, le murmure des tableaux les avaient suivi.Aucun n'était dans son cadre attribué. Certains étaient vides, dans d'autres les portraient s'entassaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Le Chevalier du Catogan brandissait son épée de cadre en cadre, clamant qu'il était prêt à pourfendre quiconque oserait profaner le sanctuaire de Poudlard. Harry avait retenu Hermione dans la salle.

_-_ Tu l'as senti aussi, avait_-_il murmuré sombre et grave. Tu as senti ce trouble dans la magie.

_-_ Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, Harry, avait répondu Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Il serrait le poignet de la jeune fille sans même sans rendre compte. Elle respirait avec difficulté. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait.

_-_ Et après Halloween, Hermione ? avait demandé Harry d'une voix sourde. Peux_-_tu me promettre que tout danger sera écarté ?

Elle avait baissé la tête et il l'avait laissée partir. Il l'avait regardée monter l'escalier vers le dortoir des filles.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était gris sous la voûte de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et les bougies étaient rallumées. Elles étaient simplement un peu moins nombreuses. Et Malefoy avait commencé ses allusions à Halloween…

_-_ C'est vrai que c'est morose comme ambiance ! estima Ellie McGregor. Pas de sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard ! Une fête d'Halloween plus que compromise…

Seamus soupira en la regardant, la joue dans sa main et le coude sur la table.

_-_ Tu as raison, McGregor ! approuva_-_t_-_il. Quand est_-_ce qu'on s'amuse un peu ?

Dean lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit les gros yeux.

_-_ Tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser Seam ! Crois_-_tu que ce soit le moment ?

McGregor eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Et c'est quand, Thomas, le moment de s'amuser ? Faut_-_il demander une autorisation spéciale ? Y a_-_t_-_il une date précise ? Une période de l'année…

_-_ Ben… fit Dean un peu déconcerté. C'est quand même pas quand tout va mal…

Le petit sourire de McGregor ne dit rien de bon au jeune homme. Elle balança un moment avant de répondre :

_-_ Oui, mais si on ne s'amusait que quand tout va bien, on ne s'amuserait pas souvent… Au fait…

Elle se tourna soudain vers Harry et le jeune homme eut des sueurs froides. Elle demanda de but en blanc :

_-_ Tu me feras danser au bal de Noël ?

Harry sentit brusquement tout son sang refluer à son cœur. Il eut de grandes difficultés à avaler sa salive. A côté d'Ellen, Ginny lui faisait signe de répondre par l'affirmative.

_-_ Je…Je sais pas danser… réussit_-_il à murmurer.

Ellen leva les sourcils.

_-_ D'ici là, tu as le temps d'apprendre !

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour s'avancer vers les Serpentard qui participaient au concours de Sortilèges.

_-_ Au moins, comme ça c'est clair ! fit Seamus sur un ton mi déçu mi amusé. Heu… Harry, si tu veux je peux t'apprendre à danser…

_-_ Tu danses comme un pied, Seam ! dit Ginny.

Justin sourit :

_-_ Susan m'a montré la robe qu'elle a commandée pour le bal de Noël. Elle sera magnifique dedans.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il allait parler. Neville avait un regard un peu perdu. Harry reçut un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

_-_ Aïe ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

Il regarda Ginny d'un air ahuri.

_-_ Ça va bien ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Ce n'était tout de même pas parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à McGregor d'une manière très satisfaisante –il le reconnaissait volontiers_-_ qu'il méritait des claques !

Ginny fit une grimace contrite.

_-_ Désolée, Harry. Le coup de pied ne t'était pas destiné. C'était Ron que je visais…

Le jeune homme leva vers sa sœur des yeux stupéfaits.

_-_ Quelle heure est_-_il ? demanda Hermione pour couper court aux récriminations qui n'allaient pas tarder.

_-_ Presque deux heures, déglutit Neville.

Il se leva sur un mot d'excuses, prétextant un mot à dire à Luna. Justin le suivit presque aussitôt. Le concours n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Ron se pencha vers Hermione. Il lui demanda à voix basse s'il n'était pas temps d'y aller. Dean tapa sur l'épaule de Seamus et le pria de le suivre. Il était temps pour lui d'aller encourager Lavande, s'il espérait avoir des chances de ne pas se retrouver seul à ce fameux bal de Noël. Il passa derrière Harry et le jeune Potter sentit la main de son camarade qui lui tapotait aussi l'épaule.

_-_ A tout à l'heure, murmura Dean.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ron revint à la charge.

_-_ Hony, insista_-_t_-_il. Nous n'arriverons jamais là_-_bas à temps si nous ne partons pas maintenant.

_-_ Nous avons tout le temps, assura Hermione sans le regarder. Malheureusement…

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui… reprit Ron à voix basse. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux dire ? Nous avons mis des heures et des heures pour descendre dans les souterrains il y a deux ans. Ce n'est pas parce que cette fois nous aurons un guide que nous irons plus vite…

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Ron, nous avons mis des heures et des heures pour trouver… cet endroit, parce que des sortilèges nous empêchaient d'y arriver directement…

_-_ Des sortilèges de confusion ? demanda Harry vivement intéressé.

La préfète hocha la tête.

_-_ J'avais la carte et j'ai pu à peu près me repérer, continua_-_t_-_elle. Mais les sortilèges étaient très forts, nous l'avons bien senti, n'est_-_ce pas, Ron ?

_-_ Oui… fit ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi je me suis perdu en repartant ! Mais crois_-_tu que Sir Nicholas suffira à nous empêcher de tourner en rond ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Je crains que de toutes façons, les sortilèges de confusions qui interdisent l'entrée de la… les sortilèges ne soient plus opérationnels. Je crains que la magie qui protège Poudlard ne soit en train de se dissoudre… Ne l'avez_-_vous pas senti ? Malefoy lui a bien compris ce qui se passe. Il n'a cessé de répéter que l'ombre gagnait chaque jour en force…

Ron se racla la gorge.

_-_ Mais tout de même, Hony, la nuit tombe vite et je pense que Peter lancera la chasse des Gerbilloise très tôt ce soir…

_-_ Je sais, soupira Hermione, mais on ne peut pas partir maintenant. Rusard est déjà en train de patrouiller dans le couloir. S'il nous voit sortir, il va nous coller aux basques…

_-_ Ou nous coller sa saleté de Miss Teigne aux fesses, grogna Ron.

Hermione se mit à rire pour elle_-_même.

_-_ Ça risque pas… j'ai envoyé Pattenrond lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour l'après_-_midi.

_-_ Tu aurais mieux fait de le lâcher dans les souterrains, grommela Ron. Il nous aurait peut_-_être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toute de ce sale rat de Croûtard !

_-_ Ça te va bien de me dire ça ! répondit Hermione d'une voix morne. Quand il voulait le faire, c'est toi qui l'en a empêché…

_-_ Hum ! fit Harry.

_-_ Laisse tomber, Harry, murmura Ron. Elle a raison. Désolé, Hony.

_-_ Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? dit Ginny. Il est bien question de vous ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'Harry pense qu'il a empêché Sirius et Remus de tuer Pettigrew il y a trois ans…

_-_ Merci, Ginny, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

Ginny baissa la tête. Ron baissa les yeux et Hermione les leva au ciel.

Justin frappa dans ses mains. Harry et ses amis se levèrent et ramenèrent leurs chaises vers le milieu de la salle. Les Professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Chourave et Rogue se présentèrent à l'entrée de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Les concurrents commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides.

_-_ Dans une heure environ… les avertit Hermione sans terminer sa phrase.

Ils s'installèrent au dernier rang, près de la porte. Ellen McGregor vint les rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et quand les premiers candidats levèrent enfin leur baguette, elle glissa sa main dans celle du jeune homme.Il la serra sans rien dire entre les siennes, feignant d'ignorer le sourire de Ginny et la grimace de Ron.

Une heure plus tard, Ron ne cessait de se retourner vers la porte. Rusard croisait toujours devant l'entrée de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Le jeune homme jetait de longs regards mécontents sur sa sœur. Enfin, on entendit le caquètement de Peeves, quelques imprécations du Concierge, un long hurlement de rire, un encore plus long cri de rage et la course de Rusard dans le couloir. La main d'Ellen se crispa sur les doigts d'Harry. Il sentit un frisson la parcourir, qu'elle parvint à maîtriser cependant. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. McGonagall s'approcha de la porte, constata que Peeves avait encore fait tomber une bombe à eau sur quelqu'un, déclara que Mr Rusard s'occupait de cela et retourna à son concours. Chacun se rassit et reporta son attention sur les candidats. Justin adressa un signe de tête à Hermione et celle_-_ci se pencha vers Ron et Harry.

_-_ Maintenant… dit_-_elle simplement.

Ron se leva lentement. La main d'Ellen glissa de celle d'Harry. Ginny prit la place du jeune homme à côté d'elle. Hermione se coula jusqu'à la porte, suivie des deux garçons. Le couloir était vide. Ils sortirent, évitèrent la flaque d'eau sur le sol et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

_-_ Pourvu qu'on ne rencontre pas Malefoy… murmura Ron tandis qu'ils entraient sur le territoire des Serpentard.

_-_ Normalement, Peeves a déjà jeté une bombe à eau sur lui et Crabbe ou Goyle, chuchota Hermione.

_-_ Normalement… releva Ron avec un peu d'inquiétude.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que Ginny a promis à Peeves ? demanda Harry. Je suppose que le simple rappel de sa promesse n'aura pas suffi à le faire obtempérer sans discussion…

_-_ Eh bien… admit Hermione. Il devait trois bombes à eau à Ginny, c'est vrai… et faire une farce à Rusard et Malefoy le remplissait de joie… mais disons que c'est quand même l'assurance de recevoir une bombabouse qualité Weasley qui a emporté son adhésion totale à notre projet…

Ron renifla d'un air désabusé.

_-_ Enfin ! soupira_-_t_-_il. C'est pour la bonne cause… si on peut dire…

Ils quittèrent les quartiers de Serpentard et commencèrent à descendre vers les souterrains.

_-_ Nick_-_Quasi_-_sans_-_Tête ne devait pas nous servir de guide ? hasarda Ron au bout d'un moment alors qu'Harry éclairait leur chemin de sa baguette.

Le fantôme se matérialisa à quelques pas de lui.

_-_ Non, non, très cher, dit_-_il en lissant sa moustache. Ce n'est pas ce bon vieux Nick qui doit être votre guide. Mais Sir Nicholas de Mimsy_-_Porpington. Serviteur, Monsieur.

Il ôta son chapeau pour saluer les jeunes gens, se redressa, ramena sa tête sur ses épaules et leur montra le chemin :

_-_ Si vous voulez me suivre, Madame, et vous aussi, Messires …

Il se recoiffa et flotta en avant, oubliant parfois qu'il était le seul à pouvoir traverser les murs.

…

Harry marchait devant la baguette illuminée d'une lueur vive. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait pas l'impression de descendre autant que lorsqu'il avait rejoint la Chambre des Secrets. L'endroit où se trouvait la Vouivre devait être moins profond que celui où Salazar Serpentard avait enfermé son basilic. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'ils avaient prise, mais ils se trouvaient encore sous le château. Cela il en était certain. Il n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais c'était dans son esprit comme un repère rassurant.Derrière lui, Hermione trottait comme tant de fois déjà elle l'avait fait. Il sentait sa foi inébranlable en ce qu'elle entreprenait, en sa volonté d'agir pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Et fermant la marche, il y avait Ron, qui les suivait aveuglément. Lui avait foi en eux. Il se posait mille questions, mais Harry ou Hermione lui aurait désigné le feu qu'il s'y serait jeté dedans sans s'interroger davantage. C'était étrange de ressentir tout cela alors que lui même ignorait où le menaient ses pas.

Plus ils avançaient plus leur progression se faisait aisée. Il aurait pensé le contraire. Hermione avait_-_elle vue juste ? Et lui avait_-_il raison de s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements ?

Sir Nicholas avançait toujours. Il les pressait. Ron alluma soudain sa baguette également. Il était oppressé. Harry l'entendait respirer avec force. Des souvenirs éprouvants sans doute le mettaient mal à l'aise.

_-_ J'aime pas ça ! murmurait le rouquin. J'aime pas ça du tout.

Les couloirs sombres se rapprochaient et fermaient le ténébreux horizon au bout de leur baguette. Harry avait l'impression de s'enfoncer non pas sous la terre, mais dans le néant.

_-_ Ho non ! je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! répétait le jeune homme.

Il prit la main d'Hermione, comme pour se rassurer. Sir Nicholas leur faisait signe de se hâter.

_-_ On se rapproche, mon cœur… dit Hermione.

_-_ Je m'en doute, répondit Ron la voix sourde. Je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cimetière.

_-_ C'est normal, Ron, on est dans un cimetière…

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers son amie. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit Ron pâlir.

_-_ Tu plaisantes, marmonna le jeune homme.

_-_ On ne plaisante pas dans un cimetière, Ronnie… chuchota Hermione.

Harry leva sa baguette et l'approcha du mur à sa droite. Le mur n'était pas plein. Il y avait des trous à l'intérieur, espacés d'un demi mètre chacun. Il rapprocha encore la lumière vers les pierres gravées. Des inscriptions grossières étaient tracées dans la roche. Des nombres et des noms, parfois juste des initiales.

_-_ Ho mon Dieu ! murmura_-_t_-_il. On dirait des…

_-_ Des catacombes, oui, termina Hermione à sa place. Des morts qui ont trouvé ici leur dernière demeure à la suite des nombreuses révoltes et guerres diverses…

_-_ Et Nick nous conduit à travers ces catacombes vers la Vouivre de Poudlard ? chuchota encore Harry.

_-_ On n'est pas passé par là, la première fois ! frissonna Ron.

Il marchait au milieu du couloir, comme s'il craignait de voir les morts qui dormaient depuis des siècles de leur dernier sommeil dans leur lit de pierre sortir de leur tombeau pour se jeter sur lui.

_-_ Non, en effet, répondit Hermione. Sir Nicholas nous a fait prendre un raccourci.

_-_ Tu parles d'un raccourci… grimaça le jeune Weasley.

_-_ Les morts sont inoffensifs, le rabroua Hermione. Je crains davantage les vivants !

La forme brumeuse de Sir Nicholas apparut au croisement d'une galerie. Elle était légèrement luminescente à la clarté des baguettes.

_-_ Hâtez vous ! Il se passe quelque chose dans la Crypte…

_-_ La quoi ? bafouilla Ron.

_-_ La Crypte où dort la Vouivre ! dit Harry en se frappant le front. Je suppose que nous sommes ici au niveau des fondations même de Poudlard.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui ne répondit pas. Harry en conclut qu'il avait raison. Il comprenait à présent ce que voulait dire Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait de mettre en danger les fondations même de Poudlard si Voldemort parvenait à ses fins.

_-_ Palatine a construit Poudlard, chuchota_-_t_-_il à la jeune fille. Et sa magie la fait tenir debout. Si elle meurt, cette magie meurt avec elle, n'est_-_ce pas, et c'est tout Poudlard qui risque de s'écrouler… C'est bien ce que tu voulais nous dire ?

_-_ Tu vas bientôt comprendre, murmura Hermione. S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

Elle tira sur la main de Ron pour le faire avancer plus vite et passa devant Harry. Elle prononça Lumos à voix basse et sa baguette s'alluma d'une lueur qui éclairait à peine le bout de ses pieds.

_-_ Crois_-_tu que Pettigrew est déjà sur place ? haleta Ron.

_-_ Non, dit_-_elle avec assurance. Nous aurions rencontré les Gerbilloises si c'était le cas. Nous sommes dans les temps ne ce qui concerne Peter… C'est le reste qui m'inquiète…

Harry et Ron renoncèrent à lui demander ce qu'était ce _reste_. Sir Nicholas se retournait régulièrement vers eux pour leur faire signe de se dépêcher. Ils pressèrent le pas, presque malgré eux.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de hall sur lequel s'ouvraient plusieurs cavités sombres. Le fantôme de Gryffondor se tenait au milieu de la salle. Ron leva sa baguette et regarda une à une les caves obscures.

_-_ Je ne me souviens pas de cela, murmura_-_t_-_il en serrant plus fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas arrivés jusqu'ici… répondit de même la jeune fille. Le sortilège de protection nous a empêché d'y accéder.

Harry frissonna violemment.

_-_ Mais alors, cela veut dire…

_-_ Oui, Harry, cela veut dire que la protection de Poudlard n'est elle_-_même plus protégée. Et comme elle génère elle_-_même son propre champ d'énergie magique, cela signifie…

_-_ On a compris ! l'interrompit Ron brutalement.

Sir Nicholas leur montra de la main le caveau noyé de ténèbres en face d'eux.

_-_ C'est là, dit_-_il. Je vais aux nouvelles, si vous le permettez…

Il inclina la tête et s'éloigna. L'éclat argenté du spectre disparut dans la nuit du couloir. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'avancèrent vers la Crypte où dormait Palatine. Le bruit de leurs pas sur les pavés inégaux résonna sous la voûte.

Sur le seuil de la Chambre mortuaire, Ron se retourna. Il éclaira d'un geste circulaire les autres tombeaux.

_-_ Vous croyez que les Fondateurs sont enterrés ici ?

Sa voix retentit en un écho profond.

_-_ Chut ! fit Harry impressionné.

Hermione mit un pied dans la Crypte. Ron la retint.

_-_ Je passe devant, décida_-_t_-_il.

Il brandit sa baguette, prit une profonde inspiration, serra la main d'Hermione encore une fois et… sa baguette s'éteignit d'elle_-_même. Harry et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce fût. Ils furent plongés dans le noir complet et le silence des nécropoles les prit à la gorge.


	56. chapitre 135 : La Crypte

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas pu poster hier...

* * *

Chapitre 135

_**La Crypte**_

…

_-_ Lumos ! fit Harry en serrant sa baguette à s'en faire mal aux doigts.

_-_ Lumos ! répondit Hermione.

Leurs voix retentirent dans la salle.

_-_ On est mal ! geignit Ron comme les baguettes restaient éteintes. Tu n'avais pas prévu ça, n'est_-_ce pas Hony…

Harry pensait que son ami n'avait pas tort. Mais il était inutile d'accabler Hermione par des jérémiades. Il faudrait sortir de la pièce et défendre Palatine depuis le seuil de la chambre mortuaire, avant qu'elle ne devînt pour de bon son tombeau.

Il allait faire part de ses réflexions à ses amis lorsque la salle s'éclaira lentement d'une lumière rougeoyante, comme si des torches s'allumaient peu à peu. Ron leva le bras vers le mur en face d'eux.

Des flambeaux s'enflammaient faiblement. Leur flamme tremblante remplissait la pièce d'ombres vacillantes. C'était une chambre assez grande, bien qu'elle fût moitié moins haute et large que la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar, autant que les jeunes gens pussent en juger dans l'obscurité frémissante.

Le bras de Ron s'abaissa doucement vers le centre de la salle. A la lueur rougeâtre des torches, les jeunes gens distinguèrent bientôt quatre gisants de pierre, disposés en carré.

Hermione s'avança et la lumière s'accrut. Ron et Harry l'accompagnèrent. Chacun de leur pas, chacun de leur geste, chacune de leur respiration résonnaient dans le silence. Les ombres rouges les suivaient. Ils laissèrent la nuit sur le seuil. Tout autour d'eux s'éclairait sur leur passage. Ils marchèrent vers les tombeaux.

_-_ Par Merlin ! murmura Ron – et sa voix fit frissonner toute la crypte – Je crois… que c'est Godric Gryffondor !

Il était penché sur le premier gisant, celui d'un homme étendu, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Harry s'approcha. Il examina le visage sculpté du vieil homme. Il admira le travail du statuaire. Les détails de la barbe et de la chevelure, ainsi que les rides du visage ancien étaient saisissants de vérité. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains posées sur la robe et sur la bague à son doigt. C'était un sceau au lion gravé.

_-_ Je crois que tu as raison, Ron, souffla_-_t_-_il saisi d'un profond respect et d'une émotion qui lui nouait la gorge.

Il leva la tête vers Hermione debout devant un autre sarcophage ; elle_-_même semblait une statue de pierre.

Ron faisait le tour des gisants, cherchant à reconnaître en les deux femmes représentées qui de l'une ou de l'autre était Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry s'avança, le cœur étrangement serré par la certitude que la jeune fille avait toujours su ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans la crypte.

_-_ Ce sont eux n'est_-_ce pas, chuchota_-_t_-_il. Ce sont les fondateurs.

Hermione leva lentement la tête vers lui. Il vit une larme couler le long de la joue empourprée de son amie.

_-_ Il est trop tard, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il est beaucoup trop tard.

Harry suivit le regard d'Hermione sur ce qui ne pouvait être que Palatine.

Elle était représentée sous sa forme de Vouivre, pareille à une jeune fille, le visage lisse et sa chevelure, comme une toison, retombait sur sa poitrine. Sa queue serpentine s'enroulait sur le lit de pierre sur lequel elle reposait. Elle était belle et tellement…

_-_ Vivante… murmura Harry.

La larme d'Hermione tomba sur la main aux doigts fins.

_-_ Quelqu'un vient ! souffla Ron depuis l'entrée.

Il brandit sa baguette, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets.

Sous les yeux effarés d'Harry, Palatine se réveillait. Son corps de pierre s'écaillait et son visage s'animait. Il sembla au jeune homme que les paupières bougeaient.

_-_ Hermione ! s'affola_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Elle meurt…

_-_ On vient, je vous dis… pressa Ron.

_-_ Les Gerbilloises ?

_-_ Heu… non, je ne crois pas… C'est… le Moine Gras… ?

La voix de Ron était stupéfaite. Le fantôme de Poufsouffle fondit sur lui. Le jeune homme leva les bras sur sa tête dans un geste inutile, et le spectre le traversa. Il y eut un bruit de course et un souffle rauque à l'entrée.

_-_ Qu'avez_-_vous fait !

…

…

Ginny et Ellie McGregor n'écoutaient qu'à peine les explications de leurs camarades sur les sortilèges utilisés lors du concours. Elles applaudissaient parfois, distraitement, attentives pourtant mais pas à ce qui se passait dans la salle. Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis depuis une demi_-_heure environ, Ginny donna un coup de coude à Ellie. Le professeur Rogue avait le regard fixé sur elles. Il fronça les sourcils, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire semblant de s'intéresser aux candidats qui s'efforçaient de faire de leur mieux.

_-_ Aïe ! fit Ginny. Je crois qu'il s'est aperçu de leur absence…

_-_ Ne le regarde pas… chuchota Ellie en s'obligeant à ne pas lever les yeux vers le professeur.

Les deux jeunes filles se forcèrent à suivre les évolutions de leurs camarades sur l'estrade.

_-_ Aïe ! refit Ginny, la bouche tordue vers son amie. Il vient vers nous…

Ellie McGregor n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le Professeur Rogue s'avançait vers la porte à grands pas. Il jeta un regard courroucé sur les deux filles et sortit sur le seuil. D'un geste sec de la tête, il lança plusieurs coups d'œil acérés dans le couloir. Il revint vers Ginny et Ellie, le visage contrarié.

_-_ Où sont_-_ils ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux innocents tandis qu'Ellie levait les siens vers son Directeur de Maison :

_-_ Qui ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Rogue serra les dents. Il eut un air qui signifiait sans équivoque aucune : « vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, toutes les deux… » Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé et tourna en direction des cachots de Serpentard.

_-_ Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! S'il les rattrape…

McGregor fut sur ses pieds en un bond. Elle courut à la porte puis sur les pas de Rogue.

_-_ Professeur ! l'appela_-_t_-_elle du plus loin qu'elle l'aperçut.

Rogue s'arrêta au milieu du couloir alors qu'il atteignait son bureau. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Ellie McGregor sut qu'elle jouait là ses prochaines fins d'après_-_midi au quitte ou double.

_-_ Professeur ? répéta_-_t_-_elle sans savoir vraiment quel prétexte allait lui servir de paravent.

_-_ McGregor ? gronda Rogue. Qu'y a t_-_il encore ?

_-_ Puis_-_je vous poser une question, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec aplomb.

_-_ Je vous écoute, McGregor, mais dépêchez_-_vous de…

L'arrivée silencieuse mais néanmoins fulgurante du Baron Sanglant et du Moine Gras l'interrompit. Les deux fantômes fondirent sur le Professeur.

_-_ Severus Rogue ! dit le Baron Sanglant d'une voix qui fit grimacer McGregor. Frère Théobaldvient de m'apprendre que Sir Nicholas, sur l'instance de Dame Agnes, guide en ce moment même trois jeunes gens, dont Potter, dans les souterrains vers…

Il s'interrompit lui_-_même et tourna vers McGregor son regard terrible.

_-_ J'en étais sûr ! murmura Rogue avec une colère retenue. Ces petits imbéciles n'ont pas pu se défendre de… mais que s'imaginent_-_ils ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec exaspération. Il faut les empêcher de commettre quelque acte irréparable.

_-_ Le Professeur Dumbledore se charge de cela, dit le Moine Gras d'une voix douce.

_-_ Le Professeur Dumbledore n'est pas encore revenu de… son rendez_-_vous, grommela Rogue. Messire Baron…, non pas vous, vous restez à Serpentard…

Il se tourna vers le fantôme de Poufsouffle.

_-_ Frère Théobald, vous me conduirez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. A ce propos… _-_il revint vers Ellie. Miss McGregor, vous viendrez me poser votre question dans mon bureau dès mon retour avec vos camarades…

Ellie rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaules.

_-_ Oui, Monsieur…

Rogue s'éloigna avec le Moine Gras vers les souterrains. Le Baron Sanglant croisa les bras et baissa les yeux sur la Préfète de Serpentard.

_-_ McGregor ? fit_-_il. Du clan McGregor ? Conrad McGregor ? Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_-_ C'est un nom fort porté dans la famille, acquiesça Ellie avec circonspection. Pourquoi ?

Il montra la déchirure de son costume au niveau du cœur.

_-_ Celui_-_ci, il est signé Conrad McGregor. Ce fut le premier. Mortel, heureusement pour moi… enfin, c'est une manière de parler… On a la rancune tenace chez les McGregor et la tête dure…

Ellie s'apprêta à prendre congé. De tous les fantômes du château, c'était le Baron Sanglant qui la mettait le plus mal à l'aise, et il fallait que ce fût celui de sa Maison. Le Baron Sanglant, cependant, n'était pas prêt à la laisser lui fausser compagnie. Il flotta à la hauteur de la jeune fille alors qu'elle rebroussait chemin vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Vous ne devriez pas surveiller la Salle Commune de Serpentard ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec audace et le regard en coin.

Le spectre se mit à rire, de son rire caverneux qui fit frissonner la jeune fille.Elle conserva malgré tout son petit sourire narquois. Le fantôme s'arrêta à quelques pas de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il s'inclina devant elle.

_-_ Vous avez raison, jeune damoiselle, de me rappeler à mes devoirs…

Il hocha la tête et la pencha sur légèrement sur le côté.

_-_ J'aurais du m'en douter, murmura_-_t_-_il. Quand j'ai entendu Drago Malefoy parler d'une McGregor, j'aurais du me douter qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une descendante de cette crapule de Conrad…

Il eut à nouveau un petit rire et secoua la tête.

_-_ Nous étions des amis, vous savez…

Ellie hocha la tête à son tour.

_-_ Curieux ami qui vous poignarde en plein cœur, dit_-_elle avec perplexité.

_-_ Détrompez_-_vous, jeune dame… Il a frappé le premier, en plein cœur. Je n'ai pas senti les coups des autres.

Cette fois, Ellie fit une grimace dégoûtée.

_-_ Parce qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? fit_-_elle ironique.

_-_ Cinq ou six, je n'ai pas vraiment compté…

_-_ Des amis à vous également ?

_-_ Non, des amis de votre aïeul…

Il eut un sourire moqueur à son tour.

_-_ Mais des amis bien moins fidèles qu'il ne l'était lui_-_même envers moi, malgré tout le ressentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver à mon égard.

A nouveau, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

_-_ J'aurais du m'en douter… répéta_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Des yeux comme les vôtres, il y a bien longtemps que je n'en avais vu…

_-_ Il y en a tout plein dans ma famille…

_-_ Je le sais… Nelly Fletcher avait les mêmes, et un sourire semblable au vôtre. Une femme de caractère aussi… et une sorcière vraiment douée. Elle jonglait avec les poisons comme d'autres avec des balles… Brrr ! Elle était… merveilleuse ! Si votre ancêtre ne l'avait épousée, je l'aurais fait à sa place. Au moins n'aurais_-_je pas ces taches de sang qui déparent mon habit…

Il se mit à rire, de son rire sépulcral qui le suivit dans le couloir tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Ginny rejoignit Ellie McGregor sur le pas de la porte des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Alors ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Que voulait le Baron Sanglant ?

_-_ Me dire que mes aïeux étaient des assassins et des empoisonneuses…

_-_ ! fit Ginny les yeux ronds.

_-_ Et que j'avais les yeux de l'empoisonneuse en question…

_-_ Et quel rapport avec Rogue et les trois autres ? fit Ginny incertaine.

McGregor haussa les épaules.

_-_ Aucun, hélas… Je n'ai pas pu le retenir très longtemps. Il est parti sur les traces de Granger, ton frère et Harry, guidé par le Moine de Poufsouffle…

_-_ Ils ont combien d'avance ? demanda Ginny avec inquiétude. Une demi_-_heure ?

_-_ Je dirais plutôt trois quart d'heure… estima McGregor en affichant un sourire optimiste. S'ils ne traînent pas, le Professeur Rogue ne les rattrapera pas avant qu'ils soient arrivés où ils doivent arriver. Où que ce puisse être !

Ginny soupira et croisa les doigts. Elles s'assirent à nouveau à leur place et attendirent la fin du concours de Sortilège.

…

La remise des prix fut quelque peu perturbée. On attendait le Professeur Rogue pour qu'il donnât son avis, mais il ne revenait pas de sa brutale absence. McGonagall le fit chercher par Ellie McGregor qui fit semblant de se rendre à son bureau. Elle revint sans se presser annoncer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé son directeur de Maison. McGonagall essaya de cacher son inquiétude. Elle expédia la remise des récompenses,félicita les vainqueurs –Grenouille en eut les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Jezebel Dawson exultait en montrant sa médaille_-_ remercia chacun des participants et disparut rapidement à son tour.

Les Professeurs Flitwick et Chourave restèrent dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons pour donner quelques conseils aux perdants, et les encourager à persévérer.Neville paraissait plus fier de la médaille de Luna qu'elle même. Dean et Seamus proposèrent d'organiser une petite fête impromptue.Le professeur Flitwick applaudit des deux mains, le Professeur Chourave ne fut pas contre. Ginny et Ellie se rapprochèrent de la porte. Plus de deux heures déjà que leurs camarades avaient pris le chemin des souterrains. La nuit était déjà là. Le visage habituellement rieur de Ginny se faisait de plus en plus grave.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à atteindre leur but ? chuchota Ellie à l'oreille de Ginny qui semblait perdue dans de sombres pensées.

Seul un soupir de la jeune fille lui répondit. Et la lumière s'éteignit. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant et angoissé. Mais avant que la panique n'eût le temps de s'emparer des élèves, la lumière revint, un peu moins vive.

Le Professeur Flitwick se mit debout sur la table sur laquelle il était assis.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, dit_-_il en étendant les bras dans un geste apaisant.

Il n'arriva pas à faire taire les murmures.

_-_ Je vous en prie, jeunes gens… fit le Professeur Chourave d'une voix plus puissante que celle de son minuscule collègue.

_-_ C'est comme l'autre soir ! dit une voix apeurée dans le silence.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ellie à Ginny. On ramène tout le monde, ou on attend d'avoir un autre signe ?

Ginny hésitait. La sagesse voulait qu'elle suivît le premier avis d'Ellie.

_-_ On ramène tout le monde avant qu'autre chose ne sème la panique… La nuit d'Halloween a déjà commencé. Si quelque chose doit arriver, cela ne tardera plus maintenant.

Elles se tournèrent vers la salle et firent un signe à Justin Finch_-_Fletchey. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Professeurs, commença_-_t_-_il. Voulez_-_vous que nous conduisions les élèves dans les salles… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un grondement sourd monta du sol. Les murs, les tables, le plafond, le château tout entier trembla sous leurs pieds comme si cela ne devait jamais s'arrêter. Ellie se rattrapa à Ginny.

_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est ce que tu appelles autre chose ?cria_-_t_-_elle pour couvrir les cris de ses camarades.

Les lumières s'éteignirent à nouveau et ne se rallumèrent pas.

…

…

Harry leva la tête vers le seuil de la crypte. Rogue venait de repousser Ron contre le mur. Il était si pâle que l'éclat sanglant des torches n'arrivait pas à lui donner un soupçon de couleur. Il courut au gisant de Palatine. Ses yeux horrifiés la contemplèrent un instant. Il se précipita vers les tombes des trois autres.

_-_ Qu'avez_-_vous fait ? répéta_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

Hermione mit ses mains sur son visage.

_-_ Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, Professeur… dit_-_elle dans un sanglot. Nous n'avons pas réussi à empêcher cela ! Pettigrew n'aura pas à faire grand effort pour que sombre notre espoir…

_-_ Taisez_-_vous ! cria presque le Professeur.

Il tournait fébrilement d'un tombeau à l'autre.

_-_ Il n'est pas trop tard encore… assura_-_t_-_il. Quand je vous ai vu sortir de la salle, cet après_-_midi, je me suis douté que vous mijotiez encore un tour de votre façon… Et quand le Baron Sanglant m'a annoncé que vous étiez descendus dans les souterrains avec le fantôme de Gryffondor… Qu'espériez_-_vous donc pouvoir faire ?

_-_ Empêcher Pettigrew de lancer ses gerbilloises sur Palatine, répondit Harry, la gorge sèche.

_-_ Etes_-_vous à ce point inconscients que vous ne pensiez pas que d'autres se chargeaient de cela ? gronda Rogue.Quand donc perdrez_-_vous cette sale habitude de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps de la Vouivre qui se libérait de sa gangue de pierre. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Des mots sortirent de sa bouche. Sa voix était rauque. Lentement elle tourna la tête vers Harry et tendit les doigts vers le jeune homme tétanisé. A nouveau elle parla, mais personne ne comprit ce qu'elle dit. Puis la main retomba sur la poitrine et glissa le long de son corps. Sa respiration lourde remplissait le silence de la pièce. La lumière des flambeaux baissa brusquement avant de revenir un peu moins vive, un peu moins rouge. Personne n'osait bouger. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Palatine, sauf Ron toujours plaqué contre le mur, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_-_ Frère Théobald… souffla Rogue, la voix sourde.

Le Moine Gras n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il monta vers la voûte. Aussitôt, il y eut une lumière aveuglante et Dumbledore fut au milieu du carré des gisants, Fumseck au poignet. Il vint vers Palatine et se pencha sur elle.

_-_ Déjà… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que le beau visage de la Vouivre se flétrit brusquement. Hermione eut un hoquet angoissé.

_-_ Professeur Dumbledore ! supplia_-_t_-_elle. Fumseck, il pourrait…

Dumbledore se pencha un peu plus sur la tête soudainement vieillie. Il prit la main inerte et fripée à présent. Elle se dissout et il n'y eut plus sur le froid gisant de pierre qu'un peu de poussière. L'air parut manquer dans la salle souterraine. Il y eut un tremblement qui secoua la crypte dans un grondement qui sembla venir de plus profond que les soubassements où ils se trouvaient. Harry songea immédiatement à ce jour d'été deux ans plus tôt où Ron et Hermione étaient descendus dans les souterrains de l'école. Il fit noir à nouveau, à la fois autour d'eux et dans leur cœur. La voix de Dumbledore les ramena à la terrible réalité.

_-_ Fumseck, va trouver Minerva, dit_-_il. Elle comprendra…

Il y eut un éclair rapide et ils surent que le phénix était parti. Une lueur blanche naquit au creux de la main de Dumbledore. Quand il jugea qu'elle éclairait suffisamment la salle, il la fit flotter au_-_dessus d'eux.

_-_ Elle a dit quelque chose, murmura Rogue, les yeux fixés sur Harry. Elle a dit quelque chose à Potter…

Dumbledore tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme livide.

_-_ Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix douce.

Mais ce fut Rogue qui continua à parler.

_-_ Elle lui a parlé fourchelangue…

Harry leva vers Rogue un regard presque effrayé.

_-_ Que vous a_-_t_-_elle dit Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête. Pourtant il fallait qu'il s'ôtât ces mots de la tête.

_-_ Elle a dit qu'ils allaient mourir aussi si personne ne faisait rien…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle et pourtant elle résonna sous la voûte du souterrain.

_-_ Elle a dit…

Il s'interrompit. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Tous attendaient, les yeux fixés sur lui, depuis Ron sur le seuil, jusqu'à Rogue à côté de lui qui le transperçait de ses yeux d'oiseau de proie.

_-_ Qu'il fallait que quelqu'un prenne sa place…

La voix tranquille de Dumbledore était presque incongrue. Il n'y eut que Ron pour sursauter.

_-_ Prendre sa place ? répéta_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche. Mais comment ?

_-_ Le plus simplement du monde, Ronald, répondit Dumbledore dans un sourire.

Il montra le lit de pierre.

_-_ Il suffit de s'étendre et de fermer les yeux. Les fondations mêmes de Poudlard sont empreintes de magie. N'oublions jamais que c'est Palatine, Princesse d'Alba par son père et Magicienne par sa mère qui les a creusées.

_-_ Mais qui va prendre sa place ? demanda Ron.

Le silence lui répondit. Un étau resserrait la poitrine d'Harry. Hermione frissonnait à quelques pas de lui. Il sentait l'agitation chez Rogue. Dumbledore s'avança vers Harry, par delà la couche de pierre.

_-_ Harry, dit_-_il, j'aurais aimé t'accompagner encore un peu… Mais je suis certain que tu trouveras toi_-_même le chemin.

L'étau se faisait plus pressant sur la gorge du jeune homme.

_-_ Non, Professeur…

Rogue s'était approché lui aussi du gisant vide. Il passa la main sur la pierre lentement et leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Non, Professeur, répéta_-_t_-_il plus posément.

_-_ Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse, Severus…

_-_ Ils ont encore besoin de vous…

_-_ Je leur ai montré la voie, ils la suivront…

_-_ Vous savez que personne ne peut prendre votre place… pas tant que Tom Jedusor vit encore. Vous êtes le seul être au monde qu'il ait jamais craint. Si vous n'êtes plus là, rien ne l'arrêtera…

Le Professeur Rogue tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry.

_-_ Et lui a besoin de vous, plus que quiconque, et plus que jamais…

_-_ Severus, murmura Dumbledore sérieux soudain.

Rogue lui tendit sa baguette. Le Professeur Dumbledore ne la prit pas. Rogue insista.

_-_ Ne m'en croyez_-_vous pas digne, Professeur ?

_-_ Severus, je ne peux vous demander cela…

Hermione étouffa un petit cri dans ses mains. Rogue se tourna vers elle, le sourcil levé.

_-_ Vous prendrez soin de mes livres, Miss Granger, dit_-_il sur le même ton qu'il avait lorsqu'il leur demandait d'ouvrir leurs livres de classe. Vous veillerez à ce qu'ils ne prennent ni la poussière ni l'humidité. Le meilleur moyen pour cela, c'est encore de les ouvrir souvent et de s'en servir tout autant.

Il revint vers Dumbledore et lui tendit sa baguette avec insistance.

_-_ Je n'en aurais plus besoin. La magie que je pratiquerai désormais n'a besoin d'aucun artefact pour se manifester. Vous pouvez la prendre sans crainte, Monsieur. C'était une bonne baguette quoi qu'on dise d'elle. Et la main qui l'a tenue n'est pas celle d'un parjure, quoi qu'on voudrait faire croire. Je n'ai jamais trahi une seule fois la parole que j'ai donnée. Non, pas même lorsque j'ai quitté le Maître des Ténèbres pour l'empêcher de détruire Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait jurer aucun serment. Il ne demande pas. Il prend. Rien ne lui est du. Tout lui est acquis. Ma place n'était pas parmi ses serviteurs. Elle n'est pas non plus parmi vous.

Dumbledore paraissait figé. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Vous aviez raison, Monsieur, insista Rogue. Ce n'est pas la baguette qui fait le sorcier.

_-_ Severus, votre route n'est pas finie encore…

_-_ J'ai toujours su que ma route se terminerait ici. Le hasard m'a conduit jusqu'ici il y a très longtemps, aujourd'hui j'y reviens de mon plein gré. Vous savez que je n'aime guère les chansons, Professeur. Pourtant il y en a une que je chanterai volontiers, si je savais chanter. **_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril devant des forces puissantes et hostiles et nous devons tous nous unir en elle pour échapper à la chute mortelle…_**

Il désigna les trois corps frémissants d'une vie qui les conduisait à une mort inéluctable.

_-_ Il ne manque que la Maison de Serpentard. Laissez_-_moi être celui qui évitera la chute de Poudlard. Laissez_-_moi m'unir à la pierre pour assurer à notre école des fondations plus solides que jamais, et pour toujours…

Une dernière fois, Rogue présenta sa baguette. Dumbledore tendit enfin sa main ouverte. Rogue déposa le bout de bois sur la paume offerte. Il ôta sa cape noire, la tendit à Harry, et d'un geste de la main balaya la poussière fine qui avait été la Vouivre protectrice de Poudlard.

Depuis sa place près de l'entrée, Ron appela Dumbledore d'une voix rauque. D'un geste du menton, il désigna le corps de Godric Gryffondor qui reprenait les couleurs d'une vie qui ne tiendrait qu'à un fil.

Rogue s'appuya au lit de pierre pour s'asseoir. Hermione poussa un cri. Elle s'accrocha à la robe du professeur.

_-_ NON !

Un instant surpris, Rogue la repoussa. Elle s'agrippa à sa main.

_-_ Non ! Professeur ! Non !

_-_ Allons, Granger, un peu de tenue, je vous prie ! On ne pleure que les morts, et personne ne va mourir…

Il fit un signe de tête à Harry pour qu'il retînt la jeune fille. Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras.

_-_ Voici bien une réaction de Gryffondor, essaya de se moquer Rogue. Vous voudriez m'empêcher de rendre à Serpentard la place qui lui revient…

Un sanglot étouffait Hermione. Harry le ressentait profondément alors qu'il tenait son amie à bras le corps.

Rogue détacha la main d'Hermione de son poignet. Il tint un moment ses doigts entre les siens.

_-_ Dommage que vous ne vouliez pas être guérisseuse, Miss Granger… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il la lâcha et Harry l'éloigna du professeur.

_-_ Professeur Dumbledore ! reprit Ron à la porte. J'entends du bruit !

Rogue échangea un regard avec Harry. Celui_-_ci ne pouvait parler. Rogue lui adressa un sourire étrange.

_-_ Vous voyez Potter, encore une fois c'est moi qui oeuvrerai dans l'ombre pour que vous puissiez parader à la lumière.

Harry ne put répondre. L'étau qui avait enserré sa poitrine quand il avait compris que Dumbledore avait projeté de prendre sa place n'avait pas disparu. Bien au contraire il comprimait sa gorge avec plus de violence encore. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du regard sombre du Professeur.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas fini ! lâcha_-_t_-_il. Vous n'avez pas fini de m'enseigner la magie…

_-_ Je laisse bien des choses inachevées, Potter, en effet, répondit Rogue d'une voix ferme. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour les terminer…

Il fixa lui aussi son regard dans celui de son élève. Harry crut y lire une hésitation.

_-_ … J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas fait perdre mon temps…

Harry savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que le professeur voulait dire réellement. Il fit encore reculer Hermione de quelques pas.

_-_ Oui, Monsieur… répondit Harry.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Rogue s'assit d'un mouvement vif sur la pierre. Il ordonna sa robe, ramena ses cheveux en arrière, et s'allongea. Il croisa les mains sur sa poitrine, de la même manière que Godric Gryffondor avait les siennes. La manche large retomba sur le coude et découvrit la marque noire sur le poignet gauche du professeur.

_-_ Nous n'oublierons pas votre nom, Severus… murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue se mit à rire. C'était un rire sec et douloureux.

_-_ Vous savez bien que oui, Professeur. Et c'est mieux ainsi.

_-_ Professeur ! implora la voix de Ron. Le bruit se rapproche. Je crois… je crois que ce sont les Gerbilloises cette fois !

Dumbledore fit un signe à Harry qui emmena Hermione, hébétée, vers la porte. On entendait en effet mille grincements et couinements répercutés dans les galeries et sous les arches. Ils emplissaient soudain le silence du tombeau. Dumbledore rappela la boule de lumière dans sa main.

_-_ Monsieur, interpella Rogue d'une voix claire, vous direz à Remus Lupin…

_-_ Oui, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore comme Rogue ne poursuivait pas.

_-_ Non, rien… Il sait déjà que toujours et jamais sont des mots dont il ne faut user qu'avec circonspection...

Et Severus Rogue ferma les yeux.

Dumbledore s'éloigna vers la porte. Il y eut un nouveau grondement de la terre, mais elle ne trembla pas. Les torches sur les murs se rallumèrent. Le visage de Godric Gryffondor reprit lentement son apparence de pierre et les corps de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle firent de même. La robe noire du Professeur Rogue devint grise.

_-_ Adieu, fit Dumbledore à voix basse.

Les mains croisées du Professeur de potions prirent la couleur du marbre et la Marque des Ténèbres disparut de son poignet.

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains et l'enfouit contre l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ Professeur… murmura Ron tourné vers le hall. Elles approchent… Elles sont là…

_-_ Pas encore, Ronald… répondit Dumbledore. Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons le temps de rendre à Poudlard toute sa protection.

Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui faire relever la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-_ J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione, dit_-_il.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Harry jeta un dernier regard sur la crypte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le profil anguleux de Severus Rogue et les flambeaux s'éteignirent.

* * *

**_Ayako : Sinon dans les questions... la cryptre prendra -t-elle de l'importance dans la suite de l'histoire? En saurons -nous plus sur les fondateurs? La vouivre mangera-t-ele Peter, privant ainsi Rem de sa vengeance, celui-ci devant alors se rabattre sur un lestrange?_** Des réponses à tes questions… Et range ta petite cuillère, s'il te plait… par pitié…  
**_Yonara_****_ : Mon dieu ! trop de suspence pour mon povre coeur ! _**Et là ça va mieux ? Heu mauvaise question je pense…

**_Pheniamon : NAN! POURQUOI CA S'ARRETE SUR CA? Je vais mourrir Pourquoi les auteurs de fanfiction termine t'il toujours sur quelque chose qui tient en haleine?_** Parce qu'ils adorent qu'on les maudissent ainsi… ils sont morts de rire derrière leur écran…

**_Kareja ha! que suspense! je suppose qu'on va bientôt savoir la fin du secret de Poudlard...et qu'ils vont réussir à sauver l'école! Je me réjoui du prochain chapitre!_** Heu… tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

**_Keana : tu as coupé la suite au moment le plus important! ah ! j'aime pas vraiment ce racourcis...je préfère me battre contre quelques choses de vivant plutot que quelque chose de mort moi ...on sait au moins à quoi on a affaire. Poudlard n'est plus protégé ...oh je veux le prochain chapitre !_** Tu es certaine de vouloir continuer ?

**_snapye_** Merci pour ta longue review. **_j'avoue aussi que j'adore la manière dont tu traites sév (mon p'tit chouchou), il est détestable et adorable à souhait !_** Tu es toujours du même avis ? **_penses-tu faire continuer à vivre harry après la bataille finale parce que JKR semble souvent prétendre qu'il finirait peut-être par mourir. ron et herm arriveront-ils à surmonter toutes les épreuves par amour ?_** Des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre… il faudra lire la suite…, **_et ginny dans tout ça ? c'est la seule qui ne montre pas de sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un... peut-être à cause d'un certain serpentard... _**sûrement… **_malefoy et ses salamandres survivront-ils à la guerre ? _**question à suivre… **_comment le ministère va-t-il réagir face aux déttraqueurs si la guerre se finit pour le "bien" ? neville aura-t-il un rôle important face à voldemort, après tout voldy aurait pu le marquer quand il était dans le ventre de sa mère, et puis il a pris pas mal d'assurance (ce qui est bien, puisque tu l'as fait évoluer lentement donc de façon subtil et normal à cet âge)... _**idem… **_bref je me pose beaucoup de questions,_** Je vois ça…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ouille ouille ouille, c'est quoi ce bazar de bougie qui s'éteignent toutes seules et de magie qui baisse? La protection de Poudlard n'est quand même pas en train de s'affaiblir? Suspensse_** comme tu dis… **_Mais au fait, même s'ils arrivent à sauver la Vouivre et donc Poudlard de Pettigrew, Voldemort et autres, et que la vie reprend son cours "normal", la VOuivre, elle est quand même en fin de vie, donc elle va bientôt mourir et Poudlard s'éffondrera quand même? non? _**Non… **_Et heu sinon, après cette fic, t'as prévu d'en écrire d'autres? Lol!_** Je ne crois pas…

**_Alixe_****_ : Terriblement angoissant cette fin de chapitre. On attend la suite avec impatience._** Je jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de retarder le moment de poster. C'étaient vraiment des circonstances indépendantes de ma volonté… **_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi_** Ça va aller. Merci…

**_meredith : maintenant je suis morte de peur ...en fait ,je voudrais savoir ce que sont des nécropoles .. _**Nécropole : étymologiquement : la ville des morts Définition du dictionnaire de l'académie française : NÉCROPOLE. n. f. Chez certains peuples anciens, Partie d'une ville destinée aux sépultures. Toutes les villes d'Égypte avaient leur nécropole. Les nécropoles étaient quelquefois de vastes souterrains. Par extension, dans le style soutenu, il s'emploie comme synonyme de Cimetière. **_d'ou vient le surnom d'hermione " hony " ?quel est l'origine de ce surnom ? _**de la prononciation anglaise du nom : Her_-_my_-_onee… elle ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle hermy, donc il l'appelle onee… onee, hony, honey… ce n'est pas innocent non plus…

**_lalabelle c horrible!monstrueux! sadique ! de couper à ce moment la! je vais pas en dormir de la nuit moi! lol! pitié pitié! la suite! (et encore merci)! )_** hahahha !que de sentiments contradictoires…. !

**_cemeil_****_ : Si Nick reprend son vrai nom, c'est pour faire écho au Sire Harry? _**Non, c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle Nick_-_Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête…

**_Lyane_****_ Leurs baguettes s'éteignent en entrant dans la salle parce que la magie ne fonctionne pas ou alors la trop forte ambiance magique les empêche de fonctionner convenablement? _**Non. « on » a éteint leurs baguettes.

**_hadler_**Tu as les réponses à tes questions…. Mais je ne sais pas si elles te plaisent…


	57. Chapitre 136 : Première Bataille

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 136**

**Première bataille **

…

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard régnait un silence inhabituel. Elle était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques jeunes gens qui travaillaient devant leurs livres ouverts, ou qui discutaient à voix basse par petits groupes. Théodore Nott les surveillait du coin de l'œil, le regard fixé sur les escaliers qui descendaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Une demi_-_heure plus tôt, Drago Malefoy s'était retiré dans ses appartements, avec ses complices habituels. Ses autres partisans étaient également descendus dans les dortoirs. Seuls quelques uns d'entre eux étaient restés dans la salle commune, comme des sentinelles à l'affût d'il ne savait quel signe. Nott savait qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Malefoy avait trop parlé d'Halloween depuis quelques temps. Et _les autres_ aussi se méfiaient. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient restés dans la salle commune. Ils faisaient semblant de lire ou de travailler, mais Nott les sentait attentifs et inquiets. Les partisans de Malefoy chuchotaient avec excitation et se tournaient souvent, dans des mouvements qui trahissaient leur impatience, vers les dortoirs.

Soudain la lumière baissa lentement et s'éteignit. Le cœur de Nott se serra. Il cessa de se balancer sur son siège. Il y eut un frémissement exalté, comme un murmure fébrile. Les torches aux murs se rallumèrent pourtant, à peine moins intenses. Les Serpentard fidèles à l'école se regroupèrent, anxieux et troublés.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, dit Debbie Grayson sans grande conviction. C'est comme l'autre soir…

_-_ Oui, c'est comme l'autre soir, lui répondit en un écho triomphal Zabini, la baguette levée vers elle. Les Grayson vont comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de se mettre sur le chemin de Drago Malefoy.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que les amis de Grayson se pressèrent autour du gardien de but de l'équipe des Phénix. Chacun avait sa baguette à la main, de même que la partie adverse.

Nott était prêt à plonger sous la table pour ne pas prendre un sortilège perdu. Il y eut des éclairs rouges dans la pénombre glauque. Un bruit de course rapide monta des escaliers des dortoirs … Le rire excité de Bulstrode retentit.

_-_ Voilà Drago ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle sur un ton victorieux.

En effet, Drago Malefoy et ses compagnons d'armes pointaient leur nez dans la salle commune. Ses amis portaient déjà sur la tête une cagoule noire trouée au niveau des yeux. Lui_-_même tenait la sienne à la main. Il se mit à rire, contemplant la poignée de jeunes gens qui faisait face à tous ses disciples qui continuaient à surgir des dortoirs. Les expelliarmus pleuvaient sur les amis de Grayson. Ceux_-_ci comprirent que la lutte était vaine. Ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine face à la moitié de leur Maison. L'un d'eux, qui tenait encore sa baguette à la main, se posta en avant.

_-_ Debbie ! cria_-_t_-_il. Va chercher de l'aide !

Il lança un sortilège sur Zabini qui menaçait la jeune fille. Debbie Grayson courut vers la porte. Malefoy pointa sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix. Debbie s'effondra en avant. Sa tête cogna contre le mur.

Drago se mit à rire.

_-_ Et voilà comment on met un phénix en cage ! Aux autres à présent !

Et tandis que ses condisciples se précipitaient vers leurs vis_-_à_-_vis pour les neutraliser, il fit apparaître quelques cagoules de plus sur la table où se trouvait toujours Théodore Nott.

Enfin, Drago se tourna vers lui immobile et silencieux à sa table solitaire. Malefoy eut un sourire imperceptible quand il leva la tête vers le jeune homme, un capuchon noir à la main.

_-_ Alors, Théodore ? dit_-_il d'une voix doucereuse. Le temps est venu de choisir ton camp, une bonne fois pour toute… Il tendit insensiblement la cagoule vers Nott, tout en désignant les jeunes gens désarmés que Goyle et Crabbe rudoyaient.

_-_ Veux_-_tu faire partie des vaincus ?

Nott ne répondit pas. Il fixait sans un mot la cagoule noire dans la main de Malefoy. Drago l'observait, une lueur retorse au fond de l'œil. Derrière lui, les jeunes gens enfilaient leur cagoule et la voix de Bulstrode, stridente, clamait qu'ils « allaient bien s'amuser »…

Nott retint un tremblement de ses mains. Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Quelque chose dans le regard de son condisciple lui disait que ni Bulstrode ni personne ne s'imaginait à quel point ils _allaient s'amuser_.

Nott vit la main de Malefoy s'avancer légèrement vers lui, tendant un peu plus ostensiblement la cagoule noire. Le regard du Préfet se fit plus dur et son sourire mauvais. Nott se mordait les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune envie de porter la cagoule des Mangemorts. Il n'avait aucune envie de se salir les mains. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de marcher derrière Drago Malefoy. Et pourtant il savait la menace que renfermait l'assurance de Drago.

La lumière mourut à nouveau et un grondement sourd fit trembler la salle en sous_-_sol. Cette fois, les cris effrayés vinrent également des jeunes gens encapuchonnés. Le sol fut stable à nouveau mais la lumière ne revint pas. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le noir et la voix de Drago Malefoy fit naître de sa baguette une lueur froide. Il fit tourner sa baguette et la volute de lumière pâle s'enroula sur elle_-_même pour former une sorte de pelote luminescente. Quand il jugea que la boule jetait assez de clarté pour éclairer la salle, Malefoy la fit léviter au_-_dessus de lui. Son visage creusé d'ombres paraissait plus implacable que jamais.

_-_ N'ayez pas peur, dit_-_il à ses camarades encore sous le choc du tremblement de terre. Ce n'est que le commencement.

Il regardait toujours Nott fixement et lui tendit franchement la cagoule. Il souriait, d'un sourire de triomphe. Et son œil brilla d'une lueur de victoire quand Théodore Nott prit la capuche noire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Reggie Grayson marchait devant, inondant le couloir d'une lumière vive. Derrière lui, Ellie McGregor était soucieuse. Elle lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire s'arrêter et fit un geste pour stopper la marche de ses camarades, qu'ils conduisaient tous les deux vers leurs quartiers.

_-_ Reggie, dit_-_elle à voix basse, je suis inquiète. Les Préfets de Cinquième Année devaient nous rejoindre en cas d'alerte de ce genre et personne ne les a vus…

Grayson ne put empêcher sa main de trembler.

_-_ Tu penses à quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il terriblement angoissé.

_-_ A rien ! se hâta de répondre Ellie. Mais je crois que l'un de nous devrait aller jouer les éclaireurs… tu es d'accord ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, très pâle.

_-_ On les met à l'abri, décida McGregor alors qu'on s'impatientait derrière elle.

Elle ouvrit une porte et fit entrer ses camarades dans la classe obscure.

_-_ Tu restes avec eux, décréta_-_t_-_elle. C'est moi qui vais aux nouvelles. Je reviens sous peu. Et si je ne revenais pas… vous restez ici, en silence et sans lumière. Vous ne vous faites surtout pas remarquer, d'accord ? Et pensez à ce que vous avez appris…

_-_ Dépêche_-_toi de revenir, dit Grayson d'une voix blanche.

Il éteignit sa baguette et Ellie referma la porte dans le noir. Elle_-_même fit briller sa baguette d'une faible lueur qu'elle protégea de sa main afin qu'elle n'attirât pas l'attention dans la nuit des corridors. Elle avançait à grands pas sur les dalles en essayant de ne pas faire résonner son pas dans le silence vide. Elle se répétait la formule que lui avait apprise Harry afin de se cacher derrière un sortilège d'Illusion au cas où… Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle fonctionnerait idéalement dans les conditions actuelles, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy de l'après midi, et n'avait eu d'autres nouvelles que celles que Reggie lui avait apportées : à savoir que Malefoy s'était réfugié dans son dortoir pour changer de vêtement après que Peeves lui eût écrasé une bombe à eau sur la tête. S'il était dans les quartiers de Serpentard, il y avait fort à parier que ses acolytes y étaient aussi…

Des bruits de pas, innombrables, retentirent soudain. L'écho les portait, ainsi que des chuchotements excités. Une lumière bleutée s'avançait vers elle. Ellie se précipita dans le premier renforcement à sa gauche. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures que la troupe qui s'annonçait aussi bruyamment passât.

Elle reconnut Malefoy, en tête, comme toujours, à son allure ; ainsi que les deux Trolls, à deux pas derrière lui. Elle entendit le gloussement stupide de Bulstrode et la voix de Zabini qui demandait à Drago ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ils portaient tous des cagoules sur leur visage. Ellie frissonna. Malefoy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna vers ses camarades. Ils étaient si nombreux. La lueur de la boule qui flottait au_-_dessus de lui projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur les murs et le sol. Ellie essaya de se fondre contre le mur, n'osant prononcer la formule qu'elle avait à l'esprit de peur d'attirer l'attention sur elle. La voix assourdie de Malefoy donnait ses ordres. Les uns devaient se rendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Les autres devaient se diriger vers les différents quartiers et tomber sur tous ceux qui refuseraient de se joindre à eux. Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que quelques autres, se chargeraient des Gryffondor. Sur eux, ils pouvaient tirer à vue. Sauf sur Potter. Celui_-_là, ils devaient le prendre vivant. Et conscient, si possible. Quant aux traîtres Serpentard, pas de quartier ! proféra_-_t_-_il. Et McGregor savait qu'il songeait particulièrement à elle en prononçant ces mots. Il reprit son chemin d'un pas rapide et ses compagnons le suivirent avant de le dépasser pour se ruer dans le couloir dans un bourdonnement grandissant.

Le cœur d'Ellie battait à se rompre. Elle sortit de sa cachette en rasant le mur, les yeux fixés sur la troupe qui s'éloignait. Un pressentiment étreignait sa poitrine. Elle devait courir à la salle commune des Serpentard. Derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit de pas. La panique la prit à la gorge. Elle se tourna pourtant vers le bruit, prête à faire face. Une baguette allumée lui montrait l'ombre d'une capuche sombre. Elle s'avança, prête à se battre. La lueur cessa d'avancer, parut hésiter, puis se remit en marche vers elle. Elle tendit sa baguette, sans trembler. Elle allait prononcer les paroles d'une incantation de stupéfixion quand un craquement lointain leur parvint encore, du plus profond des entrailles de Poudlard. Ellie s'apprêta à sentir la terre trembler à nouveau. Elle crut que les murailles s'effondreraient sur elle. La respiration qu'elle prit fut douloureuse. Un sanglot restait coincé dans sa trachée. Cette idiote de Granger avait donc raison. Les Fondations même de l'école étaient bien menacées. Elle songea que Miss Super Parfaite avait échoué dans la mission qu'elle s'était elle_-_même confiée. Elle songea que Granger, Weasley et Potter avaient failli cette fois. Elle songea qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais Harry…

Mais le grondement se tut lentement et la terre ne trembla pas. La lumière des flambeaux aux murs l'éblouit un instant. Lorsqu'elle baissa la main de ses yeux, elle vit que celui en face d'elle en faisait autant, juste à quelques pas. Elle mit sa baguette en joue, et redressa la tête.

_-_ Enlève ton capuchon, dit_-_elle d'une voix ferme. Aie au moins le courage de tes actes, toi qui te caches sous un vulgaire morceau de tissu. As_-_tu si honte de toi que tu n'oses te montrer à visage découvert.

_-_ La ferme, McGregor ! gronda la voix de Nott tandis qu'il poussait la jeune fille dans un passage secret.

Il retira la cagoule noire de sa tête et observa le couloir en soulevant la tenture. Il resta un moment aux aguets puis se retourna vers elle, courroucé.

_-_ Es_-_tu folle ? Tu as failli nous faire repérer ! Sais_-_tu ce que te fera Malefoy s'il met la main sur toi ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ! brava Ellie sa baguette au poing.

Elle en désigna la cagoule à la main du jeune homme et dit avec mépris :

_-_ Tu as enfin choisi ton camp, Nott…

Il sourit avec dédain.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit_-_il sobrement.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur et s'apprêta à remettre la capuche sur son visage.

_-_ Tu te vantais de pouvoir trouver refuge dans n'importe quelle autre Maison que la tienne, McGregor, rappela_-_t_-_il avec morgue. C'est le moment de le prouver.

Ellie se mordit les lèvres. Son pressentiment devenait certitude.

_-_ Qu'est_-_il arrivé à ceux qui se trouvait dans notre salle commune ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix rauque d'inquiétude.

Nott haussa les épaules.

_-_ Rien encore quand j'en suis parti… Mais, si j'étais toi, je ne m'en approcherais pas…

Il enfonça la capuche sur ses yeux et la regarda au travers des deux trous en amande.

_-_ Tu vas venger ton père ce soir ? demanda encore Ellie avec appréhension.

_-_ La vengeance m'a été refusée, McGregor, reprit Nott. Mais je ne laisserai pas triompher ceux qui prétendent que sa mort est juste…

_-_ C'est pourtant ce pour quoi ton père s'est battu toute sa vie qui va peut être remporter la victoire ce soir… murmura Ellie.

_-_ Je sais pour quoi mon père se battait, l'interrompit Nott. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour voir un fou mégalomane réduire en cendres le monde dans lequel nous vivons…

Il souleva la tenture et sortit dans le couloir. Ellie entendit sa course pour rejoindre le groupe des autres encagoulés. Puis elle glissa un œil à l'extérieur elle aussi et retourna vers la salle de classe où l'attendaient ses camarades.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La lumière blanche que dispensait la boule claire de Dumbledore sous la haute voûte du Hall souterrain devint aveuglante. Harry sentit la magie traverser son corps. Hermione cria et Ron tomba à genoux. La panique envahit le jeune homme. Il se crut revenu deux ans plus tôt. Puis l'onde magique s'éloigna. Dans le silence revenu, Ron haleta :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ?

_-_ De la magie ancienne, répondit Harry.

Il la sentait encore dans ses mains, comme une source brûlante. Dumbledore hocha la tête sur un sourire.

_-_ J'ai besoin de vous, jeunes gens, dit_-_il.

Il leva sa baguette et invita Harry et Hermione à faire de même. Ron se releva. Il les imita.

_-_ Tout d'abord, les sortilèges antitransplanage ! commanda Dumbledore.

Ils prononcèrent tous les quatre l'incantation en même temps, la baguette tendue vers le dôme sous lequel ils se tenaient. Les éclairs sortirent simultanément de leurs baguettes. Dumbledore tenait la sienne et celle de Rogue. Harry ne pouvait décoller les yeux de la tache de sang sur le bois sombre de cette dernière.

Il répétait les enchantements de toutes ses forces. Les sortilèges de Protection, les boucliers, les charmes repousse_-_moldus… et pour finir quelques sorts de confusion.

_-_ Heu… fit Ron, un peu mal à l'aise. Vous croyez que nous arriverons à rentrer avec ces derniers charmes, Professeur ?

_-_ Aucun d'entre nous ne sera touché par les charmes de confusion, lui sourit Dumbledore. Vous bénéficiez de la protection particulière des Fondateurs. La magie ancienne est une puissance merveilleuse quand on sait l'utiliser. Venez, je vous servirai de guide.

Il se tourna encore une fois vers la crypte des Fondateurs. Il resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans des pensées sans fond.

Puis il redressa sa tête blanche et lança la lumière au devant d'eux dans les couloirs.

Ron se rendit enfin compte que le silence était revenu dans les galeries. On n'entendait plus ni la course, ni les criailleries des rongeurs lancés à l'attaque. Il songea que la magie qui s'était répandue dans les souterrains les avait fait refluer jusque dans les toiles des Acromantules. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de marcher juste derrière Dumbledore, la baguette dans une main dans l'autre celle d'Hermione. Il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver face aux Gerbilloises, mais il était certain d'une chose : il aurait affronté ces horribles bêtes avec plus d'assurance que le visage ravagé de larmes de la jeune fille.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant longtemps. Il sembla à Harry que la remontée se faisait plus lentement que la descente dans les souterrains. Pourtant Dumbledore avançait vite. Harry lui demanda, alors qu'ils arrivaient à un croisement de galeries, pourquoi il n'appelait pas Fumseck qui l'eût ramené instantanément au Château. Ils ignoraient ce qui se passait à la surface et peut_-_être avaient_-_ils besoin de lui là_-_haut.

_-_ Fumseck est auprès de Minerva, dit simplement Dumbledore de sa voix tranquille. C'est elle qui a pris ma place. Elle a besoin de lui pour assurer la sécurité du Château. A présent, elle doit être persuadée que j'ai pris la place de Palatine et que la vie de ses élèves dépend de ses décisions.

_-_ Retournez auprès d'elle, Monsieur, le pria Hermione. Nous saurons retrouver notre chemin. Vous n'aurez qu'à nous envoyer Sir Nicholas.

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Vous courrez plus de dangers ici, tous les trois, que vos camarades au_-_dessus de nous. Vous vouliez protéger Poudlard, et vous avez réussi…

_-_ Qu'avons_-_nous fait, demanda Ron aigrement. Nous avons lancé quatre sortilèges et assisté au réveil de la Vouivre… Nous n'avons rien fait qui mérite tant d'éloges de votre part, Professeur.

_-_ Vous avez donné à Severus une raison de revenir dans les souterrains, Ronald, répondit Dumbledore. Sa mission cette nuit était de protéger sa Maison. Il ne serait jamais descendu dans la crypte s'il ne vous avait surpris, malgré le désir qu'il avait d'empêcher Pettigrew d'atteindre son but.

Harry sentit le malaise de Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille réprima un sanglot. Dumbledore montra la galerie devant eux.

_-_ Par ici… dit_-_il.

Du couloir opposé, Sir Nicholas apparut.

_-_ Vous devriez plutôt venir par ici, Albus, insista_-_t_-_il. Les acromantules ont bouché les accès à l'école pour empêcher les gerbilloises de se répandre à la surface. Et la magie revenue a un peu désorienté ces infâmes créatures, mais elles se regroupent. Suivez_-_moi, je vais vous aider à les éviter autant que faire ce peut.

_-_ Et Pettigrew ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Il venait vers vous la dernière fois où je l'ai vu. Nous l'éviterons aussi.

_-_ Et Remus ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Avez_-_vous vu Remus ?

_-_ J'ai vu un Loup_-_Garou sur les traces de cette horrible chose qu'est devenu Peter Pettigrew.

Sir Nicholas mima un frisson.

_-_ Je crois que je vais renoncer à me plaindre de ma condition de Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête…

Il s'envola dans l'étroit corridor, suivi des jeunes gens et du directeur.

_-_ Et en haut, que se passe_-_t_-_il, Sir Nicholas? questionna Harry.

_-_ Je l'ignore, répondit l'esprit sur un ton détaché. Même un fantôme à ses limites, voyez_-_vous… et je ne saurais être –ou ne pas être, c'est comme vous l'entendez_-_ à deux endroits à la fois.

Il fila en avant pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

_-_ La voie est libre pour l'instant… annonça_-_t_-_il. Hâtez_-_vous, cela ne saurait durer. J'entends un bruit suspect…

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, un long hurlement parvint jusqu'à eux porté par l'écho des couloirs innombrables.

_-_ Remus, sursauta Ron.

Il bondit en avant aussitôt suivi de Harry.

_-_ Il a retrouvé Peter… murmura Hermione, pétrifiée.

_-_ Je crains, dit Dumbledore sur le même ton, que ce ne soit Peter qui l'ait retrouvé lui.

Il secoua la tête et reprit pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Remus ! Remus ! Que n'êtes_-_vous restés à la place que je vous avais désignée, vous et Severus…

_-_ Vous savez qu'on ne protège personne contre son gré, Professeur, dit Hermione.

Dumbledore leva la tête et rencontra le regard de la jeune fille. Dans le couloir, les lueurs pâles des baguettes de Ron et Harry s'éloignaient. Dumbledore rappela les jeunes gens.

_-_ Nous avons déjà perdu Palatine et le Professeur Rogue ce soir, Monsieur, lui cria Harry avec impatience. Voulez_-_vous aussi nous laisser perdre Remus ?

Dumbledore fit un signe à Sir Nicholas et celui_-_ci hocha la tête.

_-_ Je vais le chercher, soupira_-_t_-_il, et je vous conduirai à lui. Prenez garde aux gerbilloises entre temps…

Harry et Ron revinrent sur leurs pas, à regrets. Le visage sombre du jeune Potter sembla peiner le vieux professeur.

_-_ Harry, tu te trompes, nous n'avons pas perdu Severus… dit_-_il doucement.

_-_ Si vous le dites, Monsieur…

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, Harry. C'est Severus lui_-_même. Ne l'as_-_tu pas entendu ? Il a raison : nul autre que lui ne serait plus à sa place, à part Serpentard lui_-_même. Il ne manquait qu'un représentant de cette Maison. Non seulement la protection de Poudlard est assurée, mais elle est renforcée.

Ron fit une grimace.

_-_ Parce que le Professeur Rogue était un Serpentard ?

Dumbledore sourit tristement.

_-_ Il l'est toujours, Ronald. Non seulement il est un Serpentard, mais il a donné plus encore que son pouvoir magique aux fondateurs.

_-_ Mais son pouvoir sera_-_t_-_il suffisant ? demanda encore Ron avec angoisse.

_-_ Il a donné sa vie… murmura Hermione dans un autre sanglot.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme pour cacher son chagrin sur son épaule.

_-_ Il a donné sa vie pour nous, répéta Hermione, la voix étouffée contre la robe de Ron. Pour Poudlard et pour nous.

_-_ Et rien ne l'y obligeait, rappela Dumbledore. Que sa propre volonté et sa loyauté à ce qu'il croit.

_-_ Il n'avait rien à perdre, murmura Ron.

Hermione releva la tête de son épaule brusquement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! cria_-_t_-_elle. Il avait tant de choses là_-_haut qui n'attendaient que lui pour…

_-_ Mais peut_-_être était_-_ce lui qui pensait n'avoir plus rien à gagner, l'interrompit Harry amèrement.

Hermione posa à nouveau son front contre la poitrine de Ron sans pouvoir cette fois endiguer ses sanglots. Ron était désemparé.

_-_ Rien à gagner, répéta Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Non, en effet, Severus n'avait rien à gagner à faire ce qu'il a fait…

Le vieil homme regarda tour à tour les jeunes gens par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi_-_lune. Il s'arrêta longuement sur Harry. Celui_-_ci baissa la tête. Il revoyait le corps allongé du Professeur Rogue qui lentement se transformait en pierre. Et son visage, les yeux fermés, calme et détendu comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry releva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le regardait toujours. Il sut qu'ils avaient tous les deux la même image à l'esprit : celle de Severus Rogue ne faisant plus qu'un avec Poudlard.

_-_ Je compte sur vous, reprit Dumbledore, pour que le monde ignore ce qu'il est advenu de Severus Rogue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur d'autres explications. Un bruit effrayant leur parvint. Ron serra un peu plus Hermione contre lui. Il semblait que le criaillement grandissant d'une horde de Gerbilloises arrivait de tous côtés.

Harry et Dumbledore se tournèrent vers l'avant, Ron et Hermione brandirent leurs baguettes vers l'arrière.

_-_ Il faut étourdir le chef, rappela Hermione.

_-_ Vous avez votre poudre d'Estourbinette ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry mit la main à sa poche. Hermione tenait déjà dans sa main gauche une éprouvette. Ils tournèrent un regard rapide vers le Directeur et échangèrent un haussement d'épaule.

Le couinement grinçant se rapprochait, dans un grattement de course effrénée.

_-_ On dirait des rats qui fuient, souffla Harry.

_-_ Mais dans quel sens ? geignit Ron. Vous croyez qu'ils continuent à chercher la crypte où se trouvait la Vouivre ? Ou bien ils cherchent à fuir les araignées ?

_-_ Je n'en sais rien… murmura Hermione.

Elle scrutait l'ombre, l'oreille aux aguets. Une insupportable odeur d'immondices les saisit soudain à la gorge.

_-_ Elles approchent, dit Dumbledore. Et elles viennent… d'ici !

Il saisit Harry par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner vers ses camarades. Des dizaines et des dizaines de petits yeux rouges clignotaient dans la nuit des souterrains.

_-_ Attendez qu'elles soient assez près… recommanda Hermione en tremblant.

Le bruit était à présent infernal et ils distinguaient les formes des créatures. Elles s'arrêtèrent au milieu du couloir, les crissements cessèrent soudainement. Le silence qui emplissait la galerie était tout aussi terrifiant que les crissements qui leur perçaient les tympans quelques secondes plutôt.

L'odeur était telle qu'Harry manquait suffoquer. Il sentait son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. Dumbledore mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_-_ Attention ! murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix presque inaudible. Maintenant !

Les jeunes gens levèrent le bras. Ils lancèrent leurs éprouvettes à l'instant même où les Gerbilloises se jetaient en avant à l'appel muet de celui qui les menait.

Ellen entra vivement dans la salle de classe, referma la porte, s'appuya dessus, leva sa baguette et dit :

_-_ Lucernatum !

A la grande surprise de ses compagnons et à son plus grand soulagement, la lumière fut dans la pièce. Grayson fit un pas au devant d'elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec désarroi.

_-_ La lumière est revenue, dit McGregor sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

_-_ Et c'est bon signe ? demanda un des garçons de Sixième Année, pâle d'appréhension.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, Archer, soupira Ellie. Mais au moins, à présent, on voit où on met les pieds…

_-_ On peut rentrer, alors ? questionna la voix anxieuse de Betsie Singleton.

Ellie McGregor se mordit les lèvres.

Reggie Grayson avança d'un autre pas devant elle.

_-_ Bien sûr… fit_-_il. N'est_-_ce pas Ellie ?

_-_ Pas tout à fait… se décida à répondre McGregor. Il vaut mieux se mettre à l'abri ailleurs que chez nous, pour l'instant…

Le visage de Grayson se figea en un masque d'effroi.

_-_ Debbie ! dit_-_il dans un souffle. Debbie ! Elle est là_-_bas…

_-_ Reggie…, l'interrompit McGregor avant que le jeune homme ne cédât à la panique. Il faut faire vite maintenant. Tu vas aller demander à Malone de prouver qu'il n'est pas qu'une grande gueule, d'accord. Tu emmènes les Sixième et les Cinquième Année avec toi. Archer, tu sais où sont les Serdaigle ? Tu y vas avec les Quatrième et les Troisième. Moi, j'irai voir si les Gryffondor voudront abriter un moment les Deuxième et les Première Année. Les Septième ?

Elle chercha parmi ses camarades lesquels faisaient partie de la dernière année d'étude. Sept de ses condisciples levèrent la main. Elle fit une grimace.

_-_ Reggie ? tu t'en sortiras tout seul avec les Sixième et les Cinquième ? Il n'y a pas loin à aller pour atteindre la salle des Poufsouffle…

Grayson ne répondit pas. L'un des Sixième Année, vexé, fit remarquer à McGregor qu'ils étaient suffisamment entraînés – après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'élèves, tout comme eux – et qu'ils s'y connaissaient assez en magie noire pour se défendre contre les Salamandres.

_-_ Dans ce cas… murmura Ellie.

Elle désigna deux élèves de Septième Année pour suivre Archer et elle garda les cinq autres avec elle pour protéger les débutants.

_-_ Et s'ils ne veulent pas nous laisser entrer ? demanda Archer.

Dans les yeux de ses camarades, Ellie lisait la même question. Et si les autres Maisons les laissaient sur le seuil ?

_-_ Alors nous saurons que tous leurs beaux discours ne sont que vaines paroles et nous en tirerons les leçons pour l'avenir, répondit Ellie gravement.

Son cœur lui faisait mal tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots.

_-_ Mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne laisseront pas ceux qui leur demandent de l'aide dans le besoin, reprit_-_elle avec un sourire.

_-_ Moi, ça m'embête d'aller leur demander de l'aide ! grimaça Archer. Ça m'embête d'aller me cacher derrière la robe d'un Serdaigle, ou d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Gryffondor. Ça ne me fait pas peur d'affronter ces imbéciles de Salamandres !

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit cela, le coupa McGregor. Je sais bien que vous avez tous envie de vous battre contre les partisans de Malefoy. Et c'est ce qu'il faudra faire sans doute. Mais, il faut songer aussi à ceux qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre. Je te demande, et à toi aussi Reggie, de mener à l'abri ceux qui doivent être mis sous protection. Ensuite, vous prendrez part au combat, si vous le désirez et si l'occasion s'en présente. Aux côtés de qui vous vous battrez n'a aucune importance pourvu que ce soit contre les Salamandres. Est_-_ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

Archer baissa la tête. « Bien ! » murmura Ellie en serrant sa baguette dans son poing.

_-_ Vous êtes prêts à foncer vers le Grand Hall ?

Tous montrèrent leur baguette à la main. Seul Reggie Grayson ne réagissait pas.

_-_ Reggie ?

_-_ Et pour Debbie ? dit_-_il d'une voix blanche. Elle est restée là_-_bas… Je lui ai dit de rester à l'abri dans notre Maison… On ne va pas l'abandonner ? Ni elle, ni les autres, n'est_-_ce pas, Ellie ?

A nouveau, McGregor sentait tous les regards posés sur elle, dans la même expectative. Elle prit à nouveau une décision qu'elle espérait bonne.

_-_ Tu me rejoins dès que possible ici même… dit_-_elle à Grayson.

Un regard à Archer qui hocha la tête, ainsi qu'aux sept Septième Année, lui suffit pour savoir que ses camarades avaient compris son intention.

_-_ Je tâcherai d'amener du renfort, promit_-_elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit la première. Plus loin, vers le Grand Hall des cris faisaient vibrer l'écho des corridors.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il y eut une explosion. Juste au dessus des crêtes rouges des gerbilloises les trois éprouvettes éclatèrent en même temps. Ron Weasley en sortit une quatrième, prêt à la lancer sur la première des créatures qui s'élanceraient encore. Le chef de la meute était déjà au sol, inconscient. Quelques uns de ses congénères le piétinèrent emportés par l'élan de leur assaut. Ils stoppèrent soudain dans un silence assourdissant. Les rescapés de la poudre d'Estourbinette étaient encore bien trop nombreux pour songer à les combattre un par un. Ron leva le poing, Dumbledore arrêta son geste.

_-_ Garde donc tes munitions Ronald. Ils sont trop pour espérer les vaincre… Il faut partir tant qu'il est encore temps.

_-_ Ils nous rattraperont, haleta Hermione dans un tremblement de panique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

_-_ Je vais les ralentir, assura le vieux Mage.

Au moment où il levait sa baguette un cliquetis rapide se fit entendre du fond du couloir.

_-_ Les araignées ! voulut crier Ron.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans un grognement rauque.

_-_ Tu… tu crois… ? fit Harry.

_-_ On peut faire confiance en cela à Ronald, dit Dumbledore.

Il poussa les jeunes gens vers l'avant et lui_-_même fit tourner sa baguette en circonvolutions régulières. Un mince fil d'argent se déroula de la baguette avant de s'enrouler en une volute scintillante. Elle semblait une toile d'araignée géante. Puis il lança plusieurs sorts de confusion. La toile d'argent grésilla. Il y eut plusieurs petits éclairs argentés puis tout disparut.

Dumbledore eut l'air satisfait. Il se tourna vers les jeunes gens.

_-_ Venez, pressa_-_t_-_il.

Ron, Hermione et Harry le suivirent volontiers, d'autant que les crissements s'amplifiaient dans leur dos et que les Gerbilloises paraissaient avoir quelques velléités de reprendre l'offensive.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sir Nicholas traversa le mur à la droite d'Harry et passa au travers du jeune homme, entraîné par sa hâte.

Harry frissonna, autant à cause de cette sensation de froid qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'à cause du visage grave du fantôme.

_-_ L'avez_-_vous retrouvé ? demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

Sir Nicholas hocha la tête. Il la retint dans un geste instinctif et dit : « Suivez_-_moi ! » sur un ton d'outre_-_tombe.

Ils se mettaient en marche à nouveau quand retentit un long bruit dans le couloir, où se mêlaient l'agonie et la peur. Les jeunes gens se tournèrent dans la direction d'où ils arrivaient.

_-_ Les acromantules ont trouvé les gerbilloises, murmura Ron entre la satisfaction et le dégoût.

_-_ Vite ! Avant que les unes ou les autres ne trouvent Remus !

Dumbledore était déjà au bord du couloir éclairé. Harry, Ron et Hermione se sentirent l'obligation de courir derrière lui, laissant la nuit envahir tout derrière eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

McGregor laissa ses camarades courir vers le Grand Hall. On s'y battait, à n'en pas douter. Amener les plus jeunes vers l'abri des autres Maisons serait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle conduisit ses Serpentard dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons vide, désigna Grayson et Archer pour la remplacer, puis appela l'un des Septième Année pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Hall, jouer les éclaireurs une seconde fois.

_-_ On se bat dans le Grand Hall, dit_-_elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on attend pour prendre part à la bataille ? demanda Archer. C'est mieux que d'aller se cacher chez les autres Maisons, non ?

Ellie leva les mains.

_-_ Mieux vaut savoir où nous mettrons les pieds ! Attendez_-_nous sagement ! Ensuite, faites chauffer les baguettes, puisque vous n'attendez que cela !

Elle sortit suivie de son camarade de Septième Année. Ils coururent en rasant les murs jusqu'à l'entrée du Hall. Les Cagoules Noires avaient pris position au pied des escaliers de marbre et sur les marches qui montaient au premier palier. Sous l'escalier vers les corridors qui menaient aux jardins, Ellie voyait des Poufsouffle qui résistaient à la poussée des Salamandres. Le chapeau de Madame Chourave gisait au sol, piétiné des dizaines de fois. La voix du Professeur retentissait par moment, lâchant quelques « Vauriens ! » ou force « Petits Voyous ! » scandalisés. Elle reconnut Malone, recroquevillé sur lui_-_même au pied de l'escalier et non loin de lui un Serpentard encagoulé étendu sur le dos. Elle entendit la voix de Neville Londubat qui criait à quelqu'un de déguerpir immédiatement. Les sortilèges se croisaient. Elle aperçut le petit professeur Flitwick qui se glissait entre les colonnes de la rampe de l'escalier. Cinq ou six Salamandres tombèrent à la renverse sur les marches. Ellie chercha à reconnaître Malefoy. Elle ne le vit pas.

Son compagnon lui fit signe. Elle hocha la tête. Ils repartirent en courant vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. En deux mots elle expliqua la situation, donna ses ordres et commanda le départ.

_-_ Vous n'allez tout de même pas nous laisser seuls ici ? demanda Betsie Singleton d'une voix apeurée.

_-_ Non, dit Ellie. Reggie, tu restes avec eux à l'abri du couloir et dès que la voie est libre, tu fonces chez les Poufsouffle. Tu expliques au Professeur Chourave que notre salle commune est occupée et je suis sûre qu'elle ne refusera pas de vous mettre à l'abri…

_-_ Et pour Debbie… commença Grayson.

_-_ Un problème à la fois ! trancha Ellie. On avisera.

Les Septième Année coururent les premiers. Ils jaillirent dans le grand hall, une incantation à la bouche et la baguette en avant. Puis ce ne fut qu'un cri de la part des Serpentard surgissant du couloir.

La surprise un instant leur donna l'avantage. Les Salamandres cependant ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leurs esprits. Les sortilèges redoublèrent d'intensité à l'encontre de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des traîtres.

_-_ Les Serpentard à la rescousse ! clama Neville. Les préfets ! ramenez vos camarades dans vos Maisons ! Nous pouvons faire face sans vous à présent.

Les préfets ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, ils poussèrent en avant dans les passages secrets leurs condisciples inexpérimentés.

_-_ Ils en ont mis le temps ! grogna Seamus juste avant de lancer un Expelliarmus qui renversa une Salamandre dont la cagoule se souleva légèrement. Hé les gars ! je crois que j'ai eu Crabbe !

Il finissait de parler, tout en évitant un éclair rouge sur sa gauche et un autre vert au dessus de sa tête, qu'une voix tonna dans le Hall.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ce bazar ! Ha ça par exemple !

Hagrid venait d'entrer par la grande porte. Il tenait son parapluie à la main et paraissait complètement stupéfaits à la vue des cagoules. Plusieurs baguettes se tendirent vers lui.

_-_ N'y pensez pas ! hurla McGregor.

Autant de Serpentard menaçaient leurs camarades de Maison. Les Salamandres hésitèrent. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, ils jugèrent de la situation. Dans les escaliers les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle tenaient leurs positions. Sous les escaliers, les Poufsouffle bénéficiaient d'une situation imprenable après avoir repoussé l'assaut contre leurs portes. Hagrid et quelques Serpentard coupaient la retraite vers l'extérieur. De l'aile des appartements privés, les Professeurs Vector et Sinistra arrivaient, accompagnés de Rusard effaré. Il ne restait que le couloir des cachots comme unique repli. Ils amorcèrent un mouvement vers le corridor. Reggie Grayson se montra à ce moment, et derrière lui bougèrent les ombres de ses camarades.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faîtes ? cria la voix de Bullstrode rageuse au milieu des cagoules. On est plus forts qu'eux tous réunis !

_-_ Sans doute ! Mais vous êtes moins nombreux et nous sommes tous réunis !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le palier du grand escalier. Minerva McGonagall se tenait sur la première marche, droite dans sa robe vert émeraude. A côté d'elle Algie Londubat contemplait le spectacle affligeant de ses élèves. Il se précipita vers ceux qui paraissaient blessés.

_-_ Professeur McGonagall ! s'offusqua le Professeur Vector. Que veut dire ceci ? Qui est responsable de cette macabre mise en scène ? Et où est le Professeur Dumbledore.

Il sembla à tous que Minerva McGonagall se raidissait brusquement et que sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle prononça :

_-_ Un instant, Professeur Vector, je vous prie. Tout d'abord, ramenons l'ordre dans nos Maisons. Qu'on relève les blessés et qu'on les accompagne à l'infirmerie. Que les autres retournent dans leur Maisons. Non, pas vous Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles aux Cagoules. Allez, retirez_-_moi ça tout de suite, que nous voyions à qui nous avons à faire… Monsieur Rusard, veuillez conduire ces jeunes gens dans la Grande Salle.

Rusard leva un regard effrayé vers elle.

_-_ Hagrid va vous accompagner… Professeur Vector, confisquez donc les baguettes de ces…

_-_ Petits voyous ! trancha le Professeur Chourave encore vibrante de colère.

_-_ Petits voyous, en effet ! Merci, Margaret, dit McGonagall qui retenait manifestement son courroux.

Et tandis que chacun commençait à obéir à la directrice adjointe, la Dame Grise surgit du mur dans son dos.

_-_ Vite ! pria_-_t_-_elle. Je vous en conjure ! Il y a bataille devant les portes de Serdaigle…

Les Septième Année de Serdaigle bondirent vers leurs quartiers suivis de quelques Gryffondor. Le Professeur Flitwick se hâta comme il put.

Neville réagit aussitôt :

_-_ Ils sont peut_-_être aussi chez nous !

Le reste des Gryffondor se précipita derrière lui et son oncle. Des Poufsouffle qui n'avaient pas encore assouvi leurs désirs de bagarre leur coururent après. Les Serpentard qui se trouvaient près de l'escalier tournèrent la tête vers McGregor. Elle leur fit un signe de la tête et ils montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Elle tenait encore en joue les Salamandres prisonnières qui tardaient à ôter leur cagoule. Hagrid s'avança, bousculant au passage le professeur Vector qui ramassait les baguettes. Il arracha quelques cagoules d'un geste brusque.

_-_ Le Professeur McGonagall vous a demandé quelque chose !

Les autres se dépêchèrent de retirer eux_-_mêmes la capuche noire qui cachait leur visage. Il n'y eut pas de surprise. Si ce ne fut pour McGregor de ne retrouver ni Nott ni Malefoy parmi les prisonniers dépités.

Puis Hagrid marcha vers l'escalier de marbre.

_-_ Où allez_-_vous ? demanda Rusard avec angoisse.

_-_ Donner un coup de main au professeur Flitwick… déclara le demi géant avec force.

_-_ Mais vous deviez m'accompagner pour garder ces petits… vauriens dans la grande salle.

_-_ Le professeur Vector fera cela très bien…

Hagrid enjamba Crabbe qui reprenait ses esprits sur les marches de l'escalier. Le jeune homme poussa un cri et mit ses bras par_-_dessus sa tête. Il contempla d'un air hébété ses camarades regroupés au milieu du grand hall. Puis il leva les yeux sur la robe émeraude de McGonagall qui le regardait avec sévérité. Elle lui montra du bras ses compagnons, sans un mot, et il comprit qu'ils avaient perdu la bataille. Lui aussi chercha Drago Malefoy des yeux sans le trouver. Il ne vit pas non plus son complice Goyle… McGonagall tapa du pied avec agacement. Crabbe se releva péniblement et descendit jusqu'au centre de l'entrée.

_-_ Et pas un mot, les menaça le professeur Vector visiblement contrarié. Ou je vous colle un silencio collectif ! Qu'est_-_ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Vous vouliez fêter Halloween ? C'est une farce d'un bien mauvais goût ! Et vous pouvez être certains que le Professeur Rogue ne va pas apprécier non plus !

Il poussa le troupeau des apprentis mangemorts en avant et se tourna vers McGonagall qui avançait vers lui.

_-_ D'ailleurs que n'est_-_il ici pour régler le problème lui_-_même ? Et où est le professeur Dumbledore ?

Minerva McGonagall pâlit. Elle se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

_-_ Vous saurez tout dans un instant, professeur Vector, dit_-_elle d'une voix altérée. Veuillez conduire ces jeunes gens dans la grande salle. Le Professeur Rogue les entendra tous avant que nous décidions de leur sort.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur Sinistra et lui sourit :

_-_ Vous voulez bien continuer encore à surveiller cette nuit, Isidra ?

Le Professeur Sinistra hocha la tête. Elle sortit de sa poche une série de lentilles qu'elle ouvrit en éventail dans sa main.

_-_ Rien en vue pour le moment, Minerva, dit_-_elle. Ha… non, ce n'est que Firenze qui fait sa ronde dans l'enceinte… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je remonte auprès de mes télescopes, si vous le permettez…

Elle fit demi tour dans un froissement de tissus et McGregor songea que le professeur aurait fait un bon Centaure…

_-_ Miss McGregor ?

La voix de McGonagall ramena Ellie dans le Grand Hall.

_-_ Miss McGregor, n'ai_-_je pas demandé à ce que les Préfets ramènent leurs camarades dans leur salle commune ?

Reggie Grayson s'avança alors vers la Directrice Adjointe, pâle, et dispensa Ellen de répondre.

_-_ Professeur… dans la salle des Serpentard… ils ont Debbie en otage…

Le sourcil froncé de McGonagall se tourna vers lui, puis revint vers Ellie.

_-_ Pourriez_-_vous me dire ce que vous faites ici ? Ne deviez_-_vous pas ramener vos camarades quand vous êtes partis de la salle des Quatre Maisons ?

McGregor se rapprocha de McGonagall.

_-_ C'est que… j'ai appris qu'il valait mieux pour nous nous tenir éloignés de notre salle commune, Madame, chuchota_-_t_-_elle presque.

A ce moment, Hagrid apparut sur le premier palier, sortant d'un passage qui menait vers la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il avait le professeur Flitwick sur l'épaule gauche et celui_-_ci montrait comme des trophées quelques cagoules confisquées. Hagrid tenait de la main droite le col de la robe de Gregory Goyle dont les pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Il poussa devant lui une quinzaine de jeunes gens déconfits ou irrités.

_-_ Accompagnez_-_les dans la Grande Salle, demanda McGonagall avec une moue d'écœurement. Et reposez ce garçon à terre voulez_-_vous Hagrid. Ne vous abaissez pas à des actes de brutalité…

_-_ C'est pas un acte de brutalité, se mit à rire Hagrid. Il a reçu un sortilège et il ne tient pas debout…

_-_ Désensorcelez_-_le ! ordonna McGonagall.

Le Professeur Flitwick prit un air outré :

_-_ Vous n'y pensez pas, Minerva ! Si j'ai envoyé ce sortilège, c'est parce qu'il prenait ses jambes à son cou pour prendre la fuite…

_-_ Mais où voulez vous qu'il aille, Filius ?

Le Professeur Flitwick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air renfrogné.

McGonagall poussa un long soupir et fit un signe de tête.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle. Mais vous me promettez que vous le désenvoûterez dès que vous serez dans la Grande Salle…

_-_ Oui, finit par accepter le petit professeur de Sortilèges.

Mais sa réponse fut perdue dans un brouhaha joyeux qui descendait des étages. Une vingtaine de Salamandres descendait devant un groupe de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard fort réjouis. Les Poufsouffle saluèrent les Serpentard et leur donnèrent rendez_-_vous après le repas dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour fêter cette victoire sur les Salamandres avec les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Algie Londubat remit ses prisonniers à Hagrid et annonça qu'il montait aider Madame Pomfresh. Il y avait eu pas mal d'ensorcelés et quelques blessés, autant chez les Gryffondor que chez les Serpentard qui voulaient forcer les portes de leur salle commune et la guérisseuse ne savait où donner de la tête ni de la baguette.

McGregor se pencha vers McGonagall une fois de plus.

_-_ Vous ne pensez pas que nous aurions besoin d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Madame, quand nous arriverons devant le mur de Serpentard ?

McGonagall eut un sourire discret.

_-_ Je vous dirai ce que je pense quand vous_-_même m'aurez dit ce que vous comptiez faire hors de votre salle commune, Mademoiselle…

_-_ Nous allions chercher refuge chez nos camarades des autres Maisons, Madame, répondit Ellie avec évidence.

Et elle ajouta, sur un air innocent :

_-_ Vous pensez qu'on nous aurait refusé l'hospitalité ?

McGonagall se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Je suis sûre que votre sourire aurait fait des miracles, Miss McGregor, répliqua_-_t_-_elle pourtant.

Elle se tourna vers Grayson :

_-_ Rassurez_-_vous, jeune homme, le Baron Sanglant a reçu mon aval pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa Maison… et il est venu m'avertir que c'était chose faite !

Reggie Grayson reprit des couleurs. Il fit un sourire de reconnaissance à la directrice des Gryffondor.

_-_ Je suis curieuse de savoir comment il a fait… murmura McGregor sur un ton dubitatif.

McGonagall montra le couloir qui menait aux cachots d'un geste du bras.

_-_ Veuillez me suivre dans ce cas, invita_-_t_-_elle. En attendant le retour du Professeur Rogue, je compte sur vous, les Préfets, pour maintenir l'ordre chez les Serpentard…

Reggie Grayson se rengorgea, et tandis qu'il entraînait ses camarades derrière lui, McGregor murmurait à McGonagall :

_-_ A propos de Préfet, Professeur… je n'ai pas vu Drago Malefoy avec ses Salamandres.

McGonagall tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Nous allons sans doute le trouver dans la salle commune de Serpentard… dit_-_elle.

_-_ Sans doute, reprit McGregor. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il va encore s'en tirer sans encombres…

McGonagall laissa tomber un regard en coin sur la jeune fille. Elle ralentit légèrement le pas, comme pour laisser quelques mètres de plus entre les derniers Serpentard et elles.

_-_ Miss McGregor… commença_-_t_-_elle avec une sorte d'émotion qui étonna Ellie. Je sais que le Professeur Rogue vous tient en estime et que le Professeur Dumbledore…

Elle prit quelques secondes, le temps de faire quelques pas en silence, puis reprit !

_-_ Miss McGregor, vous semblez avoir un ascendant certain sur vos camarades. Je vous demande de vous en servir afin de m'aider… je veux dire : de nous aider à maintenir le calme… Je suis bien consciente, n'en doutez pas, que ce ne sera qu'une accalmie… mais je crois que vous savez que sans l'aide de la Maison de Serpentard nous ne pourrons rien…

Ce fut au tour d'Ellie de glisser un œil curieux sur le Professeur.

_-_ Je ferai ce que je pourrais, Madame… mais je crois que vous me prêtez plus de crédit que je n'en ai vraiment…

Elle eût voulu savoir pourquoi McGonagall lui parlait ainsi à ce moment précis… Elle eût voulu savoir les raisons de son air triste et troublé.

Elles continuèrent en silence au travers des passages étroits et confinés pour se retrouver enfin face au mur aveugle des Serpentard.

Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la directrice adjointe. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra la première, suivie des Septième Année, la baguette à la main. Ellie les suivit de peu, juste à temps pour apercevoir Peeves qui flottait négligemment au dessus de la salle tout en jetant des boulettes de papier imbibées d'encre sur les Salamandres décagoulées. Les partisans de Malefoy avaient remplacé leurs camarades sous les cordes. Constellés de taches bleues et noires, ils tentaient vainement d'éviter les nouvelles boulettes, ligotés solidement par leurs adversaires…

_-_ Hum ! fit le Baron Sanglant à l'attention de l'esprit. Tu peux disposer Peeves…

_-_ Déjà ? fit celui_-_ci avec une moue déçue. Pour une fois où j'ai le droit de m'amuser…

_-_ Peeves ! fit McGonagall

L'esprit lui fit une grimace.

_-_ Pourriez dire merci quand même ! lança_-_t_-_il.

Il tourna autour des jeunes gens attachés à leur chaise avec tout plein de bruits grossiers.

_-_ Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eu Malefoy parmi eux ! criailla_-_t_-_il…

Et il disparut comme le Baron prenait son air des mauvais jours.

Les Serpentard réintégrèrent leur salle commune avec soulagement. McGonagall ordonna qu'on détachât les prisonniers. Elle réclama leurs baguettes et leur montra la porte d'un geste autoritaire. Reggie Grayson se rua vers sa sœur et l'examina des pieds à la tête. Il posa ses doigts sur le front de Debbie pour toucher la bosse bleutée à la naissance des cheveux. Il voulut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, malgré les dénégations de la jeune fille, un peu gênée.

_-_ Qui a fait ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans se soucier de la présence de McGonagall.

L'arrivée de Nott et de Drago Malefoy dispensa Debbie de répondre. Son regard mauvais cependant suffit à son frère pour connaître le nom de son agresseur. Il se tourna vers le Préfet de Septième Année la baguette en avant.

McGonagall s'interposa vivement, un regard d'avertissement à Grayson.

_-_ C'est lui qui a frappé ma sœur, Professeur…

Malefoy s'arrêta devant lui et le toisa avec hauteur.

_-_ C'est à moi que tu t'adresses, Grayson ? J'aurais fait quelque chose ? A qui ? Je n'étais même pas là…

Il appuya un long regard vers ses camarades pris sur le fait. Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Il valait mieux pour eux ne pas contrarier le chef de leur bande.

Malefoy remarqua un mouvement dans le groupe de ses adversaires. Il le défia d'un seul regard.

_-_ D'ailleurs, pouvez_-_vous me dire pour quoi la directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor se trouve chez les Serpentard. Notre Directeur de Maison serait_-_il indisponible ?

Un léger sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune homme. McGonagall plissa les yeux.

_-_ Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous ignorez ce qui vient de se passer, Malefoy ? gronda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je n'étais pas dans le château, Professeur, mentit Malefoy avec aplomb. J'étais avec mon ami Théodore Nott dans les jardins. N'est_-_ce pas Théodore ?

Il se tourna vers son camarade et lui adressa un sourire et un regard un peu moqueur. Nott hocha la tête, légèrement.

_-_ Oui, nous étions ensemble, dit_-_il. Je n'ai pas quitté Drago Malefoy d'une seconde. Et quoi qu'il se soit passé à l'intérieur du château, il n'a pu y prendre part, car nous étions dehors à disputer une partie… d'échecs…

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit imperceptiblement, et il demanda à McGonagall, avec une politesse exagérée, s'il pouvait se retirer dans son dortoir.

_-_ Le Professeur Rogue demandera à vous voir, tous autant que vous êtes, dès qu'il sera… disponible ! les prévint la directrice adjointe. Et je veux vous voir à la table du repas de ce soir, tous ! Les professeurs et moi_-_même aurons sans doute une nouvelle à vous communiquer et je veux que chacun l'entende.

Elle adressa un signe de tête à McGregor comme pour lui rappeler sa recommandation et sortit vivement. On l'entendit indiquer le chemin de la grande salle aux jeunes gens penauds qui l'attendaient, puis chasser Peeves qui les suivit en caquetant.

Aussitôt dans la salle commune de Serpentard, aux reflets glauques des lampes vertes, ce ne fut qu'un murmure grandissant. Les uns racontaient comment le Baron Sanglant avait menacé les Salamandres de mille supplices s'ils ne relâchaient pas leur camarades, et comment, tandis que les autres se moquaient bien de ce que ne pouvait pas faire un fantôme, il avait ramené Peeves avec lui et l'avait autorisé à s'en donner à cœur joie dans la salle à condition qu'il confisquât baguettes et cagoules et qu'il détachât les prisonniers. Les autres racontèrent les combats du Grand Hall et la poursuite dans les passages secrets jusqu'aux portes des Serdaigle et des Gryffondor.

Nott lui s'était retiré dans un coin de la salle. Il savait que McGregor avait les yeux posés sur lui et qu'elle le fixait depuis son entrée en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle s'approcha de lui, son regard cherchant le sien.

_-_ Pourquoi as_-_tu menti pour lui ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

_-_ Je n'ai pas menti, répondit Nott.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui c'est passé ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Nott sourit légèrement.

_-_ J'ai empêché Drago de faire une grosse bêtise… pour son salut et pour le nôtre…

McGregor secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas, Nott. Tu tenais là le moyen de museler Drago Malefoy. Je ne comprends vraiment pas…

_-_ Pourquoi devrais_-_tu comprendre ? dit Nott.

Il prit une cagoule qui traînait sur une table et la jeta au feu. L'un de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune au début de la soirée marcha sur lui avec l'intention évidente de lui réclamer des comptes.

Ellie retint son camarade d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Laisse_-_le, fit_-_elle sur un ton sans réplique alors que Nott prenait la direction des dortoirs.

_-_ Mais il était là, McGregor, insista le garçon. Et il a même pris une cagoule. Il les a suivis…

_-_ Laisse_-_le, j'ai dit ! répéta Ellie avec humeur.

_-_ C'est un ami de Malefoy ! Il vient de le prouver, non ?

_-_ Laisse donc Malefoy se débrouiller avec ses amis… murmura Ellie. Il va bientôt pouvoir les compter sur les doigts d'une main.

* * *

**_RAR !_**

**_Pad : Ah! Non! Enfin, "Oui"! Ca tourne vaguement bien, la protection est rétablie, mais pas aussi forte qu'avant j'imagine..._** au contraire… **_L'affrontement approche en tous cas, Pettigrew n'aura personne à tuer._** Plus maintenant…. Quoi que…

**_Keana : Severus ... fini? non, c'est pas vrai .. il va revenir hein ? il va revenir ... j'en suis sure_** ... Bon je vais être aussi claire que JKR au sujet de Sirius : Severus Rogue ne reviendra pas… Pas sous sa forme habituelle en tous cas… **_les fondateurs de Poudlard enfouient sous Poudlard? c'est pas mal ... mais il sont mort non? je veux dire, Cédric a faillit se "réveillé" ... pourquoi rogue ..._** j'ai pas compris le rapport à Cédric ? Les fondateurs ne sont pas morts. S'ils se réveillaient, alors là, oui… forcément, ils ont plus de mille ans…

**_Yonara_****_ : Les quatre (enfin trois ) fondateurs étaient-ils mort ou seulement endormis comme palatine (celle-ci avait d'ailleur l'air de connaitre harry nan ?_** Non, elle a parlé à celui qui se trouvait le plus proche et qui parlait fourchelangue)? Non, ils étaient endormis. **_Où est enterré (endormis?) serpentard ? toujours aucune réponse_**... Il est parti et personne n'en a plus entendu parler… **_Mcgregor ... le baron sanglant n'a pas l'air de porter ce nom dans son coeur, _**Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça… **_auront nous une histoire plus détaillé de ce qui a poussé mcgregor (ancetre) a tué son ami ? une histoir de fille a ce que j'ai compri..._** Non. C'est une histoire bien plus serpentarde…

**_roberto :_** Merci pour ton commentaire sur Rogue. **_Peux-tu me dire combien ya de chap en tout?_** Non, la fic n'est pas encore finie…

**_Kareja : non...pas rogue!... ce pauvre sev..c'est dommage! mais au moins, Poudlard est sauvée...on dit qu'il faut faire des sacrifices en tps de guerre...mais pas severus!_** Ben si…

**_craup_****_ : Evidement, mes filles et moi avions fait des conjonctures quant à ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette crypte. _**Lecture en famille ? **_Et, évidement, on avait tout faut! On se pose encore la même question que Harry: Qu'avait dit McGonagall?_** A quel propos ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ? Nous espérons tous que , ce qui perturbe ton emploi du temps, est plus un évènement heureux que des ennuis.

**_marina : ouahh!j'en ai les larmes aux yeux...je l'aimais bien moi Rogue. Il finit en héros...peut être pour tenter d'effacer ses mauvaises actions lorsqu'il était avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il se sacrifie pour les autres, gestes finalement assez surprenant venant d'un professeur asocial! _**Oui c'est surprenant mais pas tant que cela finalement… mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour effacer ses mauvaises actions… ?

**_samikitty : Coucou, une tite review pour dire que ce chapitre est vraiment bien ! C'est là qu'on prend toute la mesure de Severus Rogue , qui se sacrifie parce qu'il sait que ce ne sera pas vain ! _**On l'espère en tous cas !

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Oulàlà j'en suis à mi-chapitre, quel suspense, c'est pas possible! En plus j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin, et ça, j'aime pas du tout..._** review par intermittence ? **_Tu ne crois pas que les livres ne devraient jamais avoir de fin?_** Oui, mais ça dépend desquels…. **_tu serais condamnée à écrire la suite éternellement, à inventer des descendants à Harry et aux autres, leur inventer de nouvelles histoires, etc, pour ne jamais nous laisser sur notre faim! Voilà, ça te donne des idées pour la suite que tu veux pas écrire... snif..._** hahahha ! mais d'autres le feront…  
**_NAN Rogue va quand même pas se.. sacrifier si on peut dire? mais mais mais! c'est CRUEL! Ben si…_** Tu vois, tu seras obligée d'écrire une nouvelle fic rien que pour moi ! pas têtue, toi ! Quand tu as une idée dans la tête, tu l'as pas ailleurs…

**_Ayako : Bon ok je te demandais de ne pas tuer Sev... c'est gentil d'avoir suivi ma proposition... mais je demandais à l'immortaliser non plus... en perd le fil de ce qu'elle raconte et cours chercher son paquet de mouchoir Ouin mon Sev réduit à l'état de pierre... Bon certes magique mais quand même Bon te laisse, vais aller hurler mon desepoir ailleurs _**Mwaaaaaaaa ! désolée ! c'est nerveux…

**_Pheniamon : Snif... POURQUOI? POURQUOI CES CHAPITRES FINISSENT TOUS SUR LA MÊME ENVIE DE SAVOIR LA SUITE! Ze vais me _**suicider... Intense réflexion Euh... Je pense pas finalement, je saurais encore moins la suite... c'est une évidence… **_P.S: J'ai passé toute la soirée sur fanfiction a guetter ce chapitre._** Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu faire autrement…

**_Lyane_****_ : Je savais que j'aurais jamais du lire ce chapitre avant de partir. Je vais avoir encore plus de mal à attendre, maintenant. Bon, je dois avouer que je ne m'atteandait pas dut otu à ça, mais c'est assez logique si on y réflechis. Hermioen était au courant qu'un truc de ce genre allait se passer?_** Oui. Du moins elle se doutait que cela pouvait arriver. **_J'espère qu'elle ne comptait pas prendre la place de la Vouvivre elle-même. Enfin, je saurais ça dans les prochains chapitres...D'ici une dizaine de jours!_** Que pense donc Hermione dans sa petite tête ?

**_Alixe_****_ : Ce chapitre appelle de ma part plusieurs remarques :  
- la première c'est que j'ai craqué ce matin et j'ai lu ce chapitre sur la pensine. Je pensai lire le chapitre suivant ce soir (bon, d'accord, j'avoue, j'en ai lu aussi un peit bout), mais comme tu ne le mettra en ligne que demain, il est plus sage que j'attende pour rester au même rythme que les autres. _**Hahahahhahha ! Alixe a craqué !  
**_- j'ai été urprise du dialogue entre mcgregor et le baron sanglant. Cela fait 6ans qu'elle est dans sa maison, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant ? ou bien a-t-il voulu lui dire quelque chose de particulier ce jour là ? (Tuer qulqu'un peut être un geste d'amitié)_** Remarquée oui… mais des McGregor il en a vu passer à Serpentard. Et c'est la première fois qu'il a l'occasion de lui parler vraiment.  
**_- il est un peu étonnant qu'un Severus Rogue puisse remplacer une Vouivre. Ou suffit-il d'avoir 4 personnes totalement dévouées au château et capables de magie ?_** Severus Rogue pratique l'ancienne magie à un niveau très élevé. Il est en effet totalement dévoué à l'école. De plus il représente très dignement la maison Serpentard qui manquait à l'appel. Et la Vouivre, elle même remplaçait Salazar Serpentard… Et comme l'explique Dumbledore, son geste totalement désintéressé, renforce la protection de Poudlard…!

**_cemeil_****_ : Alors, là... Je sais plus vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire... Surprise, certainement. Emue, sûrement. Je crois que çà me fait le même effet que lors de la mort de Sirius._** Argh du coup c'est moi qui suis tout émue… **_Sauf que Severus Rogue n'est pas mort. Il dort. Et il est enfin libre... _**Oui, cela résume bien la situtation

**_hadler_****_ : et je parie qu'il nous manque encore beaucoup d'élément au sujet du secret de poudlard, et que nous ne sommes pas au bout de notre surprise._** Tu crois que cela ne suffit pas ? **_Tu dit que "on" a étteint leurs baguettes dans la crypte, mais qui a donc pu faire ça ? il n'y a personne à part eux._** Sauf les fondateurs…  
**_Pallatine a elle été tuée par quelqu'un ou bien à cause des guerres intestines dans poudlard ? _**Elle s'est réveillée, à cause des guerres intestines en effet. Et comme elle a plus de mille ans… **_et ou est donc passé sir Nic vu qu'il a dit qu'il rentrait dnas la crypte en premier, et qu'il y avait déjà du monde, alors qu'il n' ya personne :-s_** Non, il a dit qu'il se passait qq chose dans la crypte : c'était Palatine qui se réveillait… Et quand il a dit qu'il allait aux nouvelles, ce n'était pas dans la crypte, c'était dans les souterrains pour voir si les gerbilloises arrivaient vers eux… **_Bonne continuation, et merci de nous faire vibrer (au moins moi en tout cas) avec ton histoire. _**Merci à toi.


	58. Chapitre 137 : Âpre Retour

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 137**

**Âpre retour**

**…**

La silhouette légèrement phosphorescente de Sir Nicholas flottait au milieu du couloir. A ses pieds, Harry distingua une forme sombre tapie au sol. Il se précipita sans entendre les recommandations de Dumbledore.

C'était un loup d'une taille singulière, au pelage sombre et luisant, dont le flanc creusé se soulevait faiblement. Un grognement rauque sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux orangés suivirent Harry quand celui_-_ci s'approcha lentement de lui. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux devant l'animal efflanqué, à la fourrure tachée de rouge. Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas, bouleversés et Dumbledore s'avança également derrière Harry.

_-_ Professeur, sa blessure ! s'exclama le jeune Potter.

Il retirait sa main ensanglantée du pelage du loup immobile.

_-_ Elle s'est rouverte…

Dumbledore mit lui aussi genou à terre.

_-_ Sir Nicholas, voulez vous monter la garde pour nous ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Afin que ni gerbilloises ni acromantules ne viennent troubler ces moments.

Sir Nicholas hocha la tête gravement et disparut. Dumbledore se pencha sur la tête de l'animal blessé.

_-_ Remus ? appela_-_t_-_il doucement.

Le poitrail se souleva douloureusement. Les paupières se fermèrent lentement et se rouvrirent de la même manière. Dumbledore prit la cape de Rogue qu'Harry portait toujours à son bras. Il en couvrit le corps du loup comme ce dernier se tendait brusquement. Un nouveau grognement monta dans la gorge de l'animal, comme un hurlement sans voix. Un frisson violent secoua le corps sous la cape. Les yeux s'agrandirent et leur couleur changea. La pupille se rétrécit.

_-_ Il se transforme ! voulut crier Harry en reculant malgré lui.

_-_ La bête meurt, approuva Dumbledore à voix basse.

Hermione s'approcha enfin.

_-_ Mais… professeur, dit_-_elle d'une voix tremblante. Cela veut dire que Remus…

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il ne leva pas la tête non plus vers la jeune fille. Il mit sa main sur le front du loup entre ses deux yeux.

Remus grondait toujours, sans force contre cette douleur dans tout son corps qui lui disait qu'il était encore vivant et le tuait en même temps.

Dans un râle, Remus se recroquevilla sous la cape qui le recouvrait. Ses forces s'en allaient. Il sentait leur présence à tous les quatre et autre chose aussi qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était de la magie et elle coulait dans ses veines. Elle le brûlait autant que cette souffrance qui le faisait se tordre de douleur à chaque pleine lune. Mais elle lui rendait des forces.

_-_ Harry ? souffla_-_t_-_il quand le mal fut moins fort. Harry ? Vous avez réussi ? J'ai senti la magie revenir…

_-_ Oui… répondit Harry en se penchant à son tour vers le visage de Remus.

Il était incapable d'en dire plus.

Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Où est Severus ? dit_-_il. Je ne le vois pas avec vous… Dobby m'a dit qu'il était descendu avec les enfants…

_-_ Il est resté là_-_bas, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Il sembla que Remus voulait rire. Mais les soubresauts de sa poitrine réveillèrent la douleur de sa blessure.

_-_ Ils ont donc voulu de toi, Severus… murmura_-_t_-_il comme un écho à ses pensées.

Dumbledore sourit faiblement. Il serra la main de Remus sur la couverture.

_-_ Il a trouvé la place qu'il cherchait, souffla encore Remus.

Il voulut se redresser et la couverture glissa sur son torse nu bleui d'ecchymoses.

_-_ Préservez vos forces, Remus, dit Dumbledore. Nous allons vous ramener…

_-_ C'est trop tard, Albus… J'ai trop mal. La lune est à peine levée et j'ai repris ma forme humaine. J'ai vu mourir trop de mes semblables pour ignorer ce que cela veut dire.

Harry toucha le coude de Dumbledore. D'un simple coup d'œil il montra le sol sous la cape. Il se teintait de rouge sombre.

Il y eut un drôle de bruit et ils crurent que c'était Hermione qui étouffait un sanglot. Harry leva la tête vers son amie et il vit Ron qui essuyait ses yeux d'un revers de main.

_-_ J'espère que Peter se prendra aux filets des acromantules cette fois, dit rageusement Harry.

Il regardait Dumbledore fixement. Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Harry sentit la main de Remus chercher la sienne. Il la lui tendit et serra ses doigts avec force. Il passa son bras sous sa nuque et le souleva à peine.

_-_ Harry, souffla l'homme agonisant. Ne pense plus à Peter…

_-_ C'est lui qui vous tue pourtant…

_-_ Ne pense plus à lui… répéta Remus dans un souffle. Il a échoué, pour la dernière fois…

Harry sentit sa main se serrer violement sur la sienne. Tout son corps se raidit en même temps que celui de Remus. Les yeux du lycanthrope s'agrandirent démesurément et il tendit ses forces une dernière fois :

_-_ Je l'ai mordu…

Puis la main de Remus lâcha celle d'Harry. Il y eut trois inspirations douloureuses qui emplirent le silence des souterrains. Harry serra contre lui le corps sans vie de Remus.

Le chagrin et la colère le submergèrent un instant. Il ne pouvait pleurer cependant, ni crier. Il reposa doucement sur le sol glacé la tête de leur ami. Dumbledore ferma les yeux de Remus qui restaient grands ouverts sur la boule de lumière blanche au_-_dessus d'eux. Il rabattit le capuchon de la cape sur le visage de Remus Lupin et se releva lentement. Il toucha l'épaule d'Harry et celui_-_ci fit de même sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui et ses deux amis restaient hébétés. Il regardèrent le Professeur Dumbledore lever sa baguette et l'écoutèrent prononcer le Mobilis Corpus, sans réaction. Ils l'entendirent appeler Sir Nicholas et lui demander de les conduire au plus vite vers le château, car l'odeur du sang ne tarderait pas à attirer les prédateurs. Ils le suivirent, la tête vide, évitant de penser à ce qu'il adviendrait lorsqu'il leur faudrait répondre aux questions de ceux qui étaient restés à la surface.

Ellie McGregor surveillait la salle commune de Serpentard. Le silence bruissait de murmures grinçants ou inquiets. Depuis le départ de McGonagall, elle avait compté une dizaine des partisans de Malefoy qui étaient revenus au bercail, un peu agités, débarrassés de leur cagoule ainsi que de toute marque qui les désignerait comme des membres de la petite expédition du début de soirée. Ils descendirent dans les dortoirs et Nott refit son apparition. Il découragea toute tentative d'approche aussi bien des uns que des autres, et surtout de McGregor.

Ellie cependant commençait à ressentir une vague appréhension. Malgré elle, ses yeux se portaient vers la pendule de la salle. L'heure du repas allait bientôt sonner. Ses camarades de Maison arrêtés n'étaient pas encore revenus de la Grande Salle. Où allaient_-_ils tous s'installer pour dîner ? Non qu'elle eût très faim. Elle n'avait aucun appétit, en fait. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ginny et les autres. Londubat avait dit qu'il y avait eu des blessés chez les Gryffondor, et que Madame Pomfresh ne savait où donner de la potion… Et qu'est_-_ce qu'il pouvait bien faire maintenant ce fichu Potter ? Il ne lui viendrait sûrement pas à l'idée de l'avertir de son retour… L'idée qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le faire ne l'empêcha pas de pester contre lui. Il était capable de trouver les moyens de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, lui faire parvenir un message –un tout petit message de rien du tout_-_ ne devrait pas être d'une difficulté insurmontable ! Pour un Gryffondor aussi… terriblement attachant que lui. Et avec un regard aussi naïf, qui en disait bien plus qu'il ne le croyait. Tout comme ses silences, d'ailleurs. Sauf celui dans lequel il la laissait… Elle commençait à le haïr quand le Professeur Vector se présenta à la porte de la salle commune pour annoncer qu'ils pouvaient commencer à descendre.

_-_ Enfin, soupira Reggie Grayson. Le Professeur Rogue a dû réapparaître pour punir les imbéciles qui se sont laissés prendre avec une cagoule sur la tête !

Ellie haussa les épaules.

_-_ Si le Professeur Rogue était revenu, crois_-_tu qu'il nous aurait envoyé Vector ? Il serait venu lui_-_même nous faire à tous un sermon bien senti sur la nécessité de faire honneur à la Maison de Serpentard…

Et elle commença à s'alarmer vraiment pour ceux qui étaient descendus dans les souterrains de Poudlard dans l'après_-_midi.

Ellie McGregor surveillait du coin de l'œil Malefoy qui marchait seul au milieu du couloir. A quelques pas derrière lui venaient ceux qui avaient réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Ils formaient deux ou trois petits groupes et tâchaient de se fondre dans la foule des élèves de Serpentard qui se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire. Ellen songea que ce devait être un soir de fête et qu'un festin les attendait sûrement sur les tables. Elle soupira malgré elle et se força à montrer son entrain coutumier. Elle verrait ainsi Ginny et Luna et demanderait des nouvelles de leurs camarades… C'était si insupportable de ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait. Elle réalisa soudain que cela bouchonnait devant elle. Elle se fraya un chemin, avec agacement. Que se passait_-_il donc encore ? Pourquoi ces imbéciles n'avançaient_-_ils donc plus qu'au compte goutte ? Elle avançait son badge de Préfète, mais cela ne la faisait pas aller plus vite. Elle bouscula quelques élèves et passa enfin la tête hors de la file.

Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine. Devant elle marchait Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta sur un geste de la main devant le bureau du Professeur Rogue. Ses camarades soudain accélérèrent le pas comme le Directeur faisait mine de se tourner vers eux. Ellie McGregor resta au milieu du couloir. On la bouscula à son tour, mais elle ne le sentit pas. Granger et Weasley accompagnaient Dumbledore. Ils semblaient bouleversés. Granger avait pleuré et Weasley était plus pâle que s'il avait eu toute une meute de gerbilloises et d'acromantules à ses trousses. Et près du Directeur –Ellie sentit son cœur cesser de battre une seconde_-_ un corps sous une cape noire. Sa tête bourdonnait du murmure de ses camarades, à moins que ce ne fût du battement de son sang dans ses tempes.

_-_ Nous allons attendre chez le professeur Rogue, dit doucement Dumbledore à Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

Il posa la main sur la porte du bureau du Directeur de la Maison des Serpentard. A ce moment, la cape bougea et une main inerte glissa de sous le tissu noir. Il y eu un frémissement chez les élèves, quelques petits cris d'angoisse retenus. Et un autre, du bout du couloir, de soulagement et d'incrédulité. Dumbledore cacha vivement la main apparue et se tourna vers le fond du corridor.

_-_ Albus ? C'est bien vous Albus ?

McGonagall courait presque, le chapeau de travers et les bras tendus… et derrière elle, venait Harry Potter, le visage tout aussi défait que ses deux compagnons.

Ellen McGregor eut enfin conscience de respirer, de penser, de voir et d'entendre. Harry avait le visage grave et le sourire qu'il essaya de lui adresser était aussi triste que son regard. Elle lui rendit le même, sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait si affectée.

_-_ Albus ! Mais comment ?... murmurait McGonagall manifestement troublée.

Dumbledore avait ouvert la porte du bureau de Rogue et montrait l'intérieur à son adjointe. Celle_-_ci parut enfin remarquer le corps suspendu. Elle pâlit brusquement.

_-_ Severus ! dit_-_elle d'une voix blanche.

Doucement, Dumbledore la poussa à l'intérieur et fit entrer les trois jeunes gens devant lui.

Avant de refermer la porte sur lui, il regarda Ellie McGregor toujours immobile dans le couloir des cachots et posa son index sur un sourire rassurant.

La Grande Salle était presque silencieuse. Les tables étaient encore vides, sauf celle des Serpentard où étaient déjà installés les élèves convaincus de sédition. Terriblement mal à l'aise, ils cherchaient un soutien discret vers Drago Malefoy assis en bout de table, à la place que Théodore Nott occupait d'ordinaire. Ce dernier n'était pas loin, d'ailleurs, juste à côté de Malefoy qui n'accordait pas un seul regard à ses compagnons malheureux.Le Préfet de Septième Année se gardait d'exprimer la moindre émotion, mais son indifférence apparente ne laissait pas d'inquiéter et de désappointer ceux qui l'avaient aveuglément suivis.

La présence des Professeurs, bien qu'ils parussent eux aussi étrangement troublés, empêchait l'échange d'informations de quelque sorte que ce fût… Personne ne savait quel sort était réservé à ceux qui s'était **fait** prendre en flagrant délit de mutinerie. Et eux_-_mêmes ignoraient si les projets de leur meneur avaient abouti ou non.

A voir la tête des coupables, cependant, Ellie McGregor ne doutait pas qu'une double condamnation pesait sur leurs épaules… et elle ne savait laquelle était la pire, celle que les professeurs leur réservait ou celle de Malefoy, empreinte de mépris, pour ceux qui s'étaient laissés prendre.

Seule la présence de Nott aux côtés de Drago laissait la jeune fille perplexe. Théodore Nott gardait les yeux baissés sur la table, mais lui seul paraissait serein à la table des Serpentard.

Ellen s'assit à sa place habituelle et Betsie Singleton l'appela discrètement.

_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est vrai ?

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Que le Professeur Rogue est mort ?

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle et ses camarades s'étaient imperceptiblement penchés vers sur la table. Même les partisans de Malefoy tendaient une oreille de leur côté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les tables voisines. Il semblait qu'on ne parlait que de ça… Elle vit entrer Ginny, en compagnie de quelques Gryffondor qui sortaient manifestement de l'infirmerie. La Préfète rousse lui adressa un signe de la main et prit place à sa table. Ellen McGregor ramena son attention sur ses camarades de Serpentard. Elle revit Dumbledore dans le couloir, le corps sous la cape et l'émotion de McGonagall.

_-_ Comment veux_-_tu que je le sache ? trancha_-_t_-_elle brutalement.

Elle releva la tête vers la salle et fit le compte des absents aux autres tables. Les Poufsouffle étaient presque au complet. L'absence de Malone cependant était remarquable. Et Finch_-_Fletchey n'était pas là non plus. Pas plus que Susan Bones. Les places vides chez les Serdaigle n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela. D'ailleurs les jeunes gens de cette Maison continuaient à arriver, accompagnés des Gryffondor. Ces derniers paraissaient avoir beaucoup plus souffert que les autres et manifestaient une mauvaise humeur, en voyant leurs agresseurs assis à la table du festin d'Halloween, qu'Ellie comprenait parfaitement.

Puis elle vit entrer Harry, en même temps qu'Hermione et Ronald. Ils se fondirent parmi leurs condisciples. Ginny reprit des couleurs. Neville faillit se jeter au cou d'Harry. Il retint son geste, resta assis et préféra leur raconter ce qui était arrivé durant leur absence. A ses côtés, Dean Thomas et cet idiot de Finnigan –qui portait un bandage à la tête_-_ ajoutaient leurs propres commentaires. Pourtant, bien qu'elle fût loin des trois complices, Ellie se rendait bien compte qu'ils étaient loin des évènements du Château, pour terribles qu'ils eussent été.

Elle eût voulu qu'Harry tournât la tête de son côté. Elle voulait lire dans son regard que tout allait bien, que cet intermède ridicule avait pris fin et que tout allait continuer comme avant. Harry tourna les yeux vers elle et son regard qui fuit n'apporta aucun secours à la jeune fille. Et Ellie McGregor sentit le nœud qui plombait son estomac depuis le début de l'après midi se dénouer brusquement et monter à sa gorge en un sanglot convulsif. L'absence de Rogue, cette main qu'un malencontreux hasard avait dévoilé, l'émotion de McGonagall, toutes ces têtes sombres –il lui avait semblé voir cette grande brute d'Hagrid essuyer discrètement ses yeux – et l'angoisse de la journée, cette nuit qui ne semblait jamais finir, lui semblaient autant de mauvais augures.Un frisson la parcourut et elle eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour garder son empire sur elle_-_même.

Le Professeur Dumbledore entra par la grande porte. La stupeur à la table des professeurs était presque tangible. Hagrid se leva brusquement, manquant renverser la table encore vide. Le Professeur Flitwick se mit debout sur l'échafaudage instable des coussins de sa chaise comme pour mieux voir arriver le Directeur. Algie Londubat s'avança vers Dumbledore et le vieux mage lui tendit les mains dans un sourire.

_-_ Albus ! Mais comment ?... dit_-_il à voix basse.

Sa voix pourtant résonna sous la haute voûte dans le silence attentif des élèves aux aguets.

_-_ Et où est Severus Rogue ? reprit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme Dumbledore se contentait de sourire doucement.

_-_ Chaque chose en son temps, Algie… Venez à table. Minerva m'a raconté que vous aviez essuyé une perturbation. Reprenons des forces, nous parlerons ensuite.

Dumbledore prit le bras d'Algie Londubat et reprit lentement sa marche vers la table des Professeurs. Il regarda longuement la table des Serpentard quand il passa à sa hauteur. Toutes les têtes se baissèrent sous le regard insistant du Directeur. Sauf celle de Malefoy qui ne lui adressa pas un coup d'œil. Ni celle d'Ellie McGregor dont Dumbledore ne lâcha les yeux que lorsqu'il atteignit sa place.

Il ne s'assit pas tout de suite, faisant taire d'un geste les questions que ses subordonnés avaient sur les lèvres. McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer un silence déjà attentif.

_-_ Jeunes gens, commença le Directeur d'une voix profonde. Je ne vous ferai pas l'injure de vous faire croire que ce qui c'est passé ce soir n'était rien… Nous avons échappé à un drame cette nuit et je voudrais que vous ayez tous une pensée ce soir pour le Professeur Severus Rogue…

Dumbledore ne termina pas la phrase qu'il venait de commencer. Les professeurs le regardaient intensément et les élèves se penchaient les uns vers les autres sans oser prononcer un mot.

_-_ Si nous sommes là ce soir, reprit le Directeur, c'est pour une très grande part grâce à son dévouement et à l'attachement qu'il a toujours éprouvé pour notre école. Pour l'autre part, c'est grâce à tous ceux qui se sont évertués à ce que Poudlard ne tombe pas entre des mains ennemies, qui se seraient empressées de la détruire, ainsi que tous ceux qui y vivent. Il n'est pas dans mon intention d'amoindrir la valeur des actes de chacun. Je sais bien quant à moi, qu'un seul ne peut rien s'il n'est entouré de la volonté de tous et de leur soutien. Vous avez tous montré votre fidélité, non pas à ma personne _-_ car je ne suis qu'un homme dont les jours sont comptés et qui passera comme sont passés tous ceux qui m'ont précédés et passeront tous ceux qui me succèderont – mais à Poudlard même dont l'esprit vit en chacun de nous. Certains s'imaginent que notre école n'est qu'un amoncellement de pierres qu'il suffit de frapper pour le jeter à bas. Ils ignorent, ou ils veulent ignorer – peut_-_être veulent_-_ils l'oublier_-_ qu'ici vit une volonté tenace et une détermination farouche, un amour de la vie par_-_delà les épreuves et un désir profond de lumière. Que ce soit une leçon pour nous tous ce soir. Ensemble nous avons fait reculer les ténèbres.

Dumbledore parcourut lentement la Grande Salle d'un regard pénétrant. Il y eut un frisson dans la salle. C'était une confirmation de ce que chacun savait au fond de lui. Les évènements du soir portaient la marque de Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom. Les regards se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor. Granger avait raison de croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne manquerait pas de se manifester durant cette nuit d'Halloween. Il avait été tout proche d'eux et ils étaient passés à côté d'une catastrophe sans nom. Les têtes se tournèrent alors vers la table des Serpentard et les murmures reprirent plus insidieux et hargneux que jamais.

Dumbledore reprit son discours.

_-_ Nous devrions ce soir fêter Samain… La nouvelle année des anciens commençait ainsi : par le mois des ombres et de la nuit. Ils savaient que le silence et l'assoupissement sont nécessaires à la renaissance de la vie pour une année entière. Nous ferons donc le deuil ce soir de ceux qui ne sont plus pour que viennent la fin de ces temps incertains. Sacrifions ce soir à la peine et au chagrin. Demain, il nous faudra relever la tête et poursuivre notre effort avec au cœur la certitude que nous sommes plus forts.

Le silence cette fois était complet. A la table des Serpentard, nul n'osait bouger un cil. Seuls quelques uns réalisaient les implications de la disparition subite du Professeur Rogue. Et elles leur faisaient peur. Certains pensaient qu'ils perdaient un protecteur face à l'antipathie que chacun éprouvait pour leur Maison. D'autres songeait avec effarement que Rogue disparu il serait quasiment impossible de continuer à faire régner un semblant d'ordre dans cette même Maison ; surtout depuis cette nuit de chaos. Comment Dumbledore pouvait_-_il parler de force ? La Maison de Serpentard allait éclater de l'intérieur sans Severus Rogue pour maintenir les morceaux en place de sa main de fer et de son implacable volonté. Ellie McGregor échangea un regard avec Reggie Grayson, vert de peur et de ressentiment. Puis elle glissa un œil sur le bout de la table et croisa celui que Nott posait sur elle. Curieusement, le petit sourire ironique du jeune homme ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Elle se surprit à lui rendre son semblant de sourire. Oui, Dumbledore parlait bien. Et elle avait entendu son message. Elle savait aussi que Nott l'avait compris. Et Malefoy ? Qu'avait_-_il entendu de ce que le Directeur venait de dire ? Et surtout que s'était_-_il passé entre Nott et Drago Malefoy pour que ce dernier gardât un profil aussi bas et une apparence aussi indifférente ?

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et le festin d'Halloween apparut sur les tables. Bien qu'il fût aussi appétissant –si ce n'était plus_-_ que les autres années, personne ne songeait à manger. Le Directeur les encouragea à se servir.

_-_ Allons… ce repas a été préparé à votre intention par les Elfes de Poudlard avec toute leur reconnaissance… vous ne voudriez pas leur faire offense ? Mangez sans scrupules. Vous en avez besoin. Il faut reprendre des forces, jeunes gens…

Il y eut des bruits de couverts, un peu timides. Dumbledore sourit avec satisfaction et se tourna vers ses professeurs.

_-_ Allons… répéta_-_t_-_il. Donnez l'exemple… Professeur Chourave, vous êtes toute pâle : prenez donc un peu de jus de citrouille, cela vous fera le plus grand bien…

_-_ Ainsi c'est vrai… murmura le Professeur Flitwick. Severus…

Il regarda avec une émotion réelle la place vide en bout de table.

_-_ Severus est avec nous, Filius… répondit doucement Dumbledore. Il l'est à tout jamais…

Il regarda le professeur de Sortilèges par_-_dessus ses demi lunettes et haussa les sourcils.

_-_ Je dois me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir Madame Pomfresh et prendre des nouvelles des blessés, reprit le Directeur. Je dois aussi prendre soin de notre ami qui repose à quelques pas d'ici. Je vous retrouve après le repas dans mon bureau… Minerva ? Oh ! Hagrid, il faudra que je vous voie également, en privé…

Dumbledore inclina la tête devant les professeurs et traversa la Grande Salle chuchotante, suivi de Minerva McGonagall.

Le départ de Dumbledore ne dérida pas les élèves pour autant. Ils mangeaient du bout des lèvres et les commentaires qu'ils avaient sur le cœur leur restaient en travers de la gorge. A la table des Gryffondor on n'osait questionner Hermione et ses deux amis sur leurs occupations de l'après_-_midi et du début de soirée. Leur air sombre décourageait les plus curieux. Ron, cependant, devant les regards insistants de Neville, Dean et Seamus, se décida à toussoter pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione et Harry.

_-_ On ne va pas échapper à une réunion d'état_-_major, dit_-_il avec quelque hésitation.

Hermione soupira. Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_ L'état_-_major ! L'état_-_major ! grommela Dean. On n'en fait pas partie de l'état_-_major, Seamus et moi, mais on voudrait bien savoir…

_-_ Oui, renchérit le dit Seamus. On a payé pour ça, tout de même !

Et il montra son bandage sur son front.

A nouveau Hermione soupira.

_-_ Vous avez raison, admit_-_elle. On se retrouve dans la salle des Quatre Maisons…

Aussitôt Seamus se tourna vers la table des Poufsouffle et appela Malone derrière lui. Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, après le repas… chuchota_-_t_-_il tandis que Dean se chargeait de faire passer le mot chez les Gryffondor.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Il faudrait à nouveau affronter les questions et les regards, alors qu'il avait l'esprit empli des images de Remus gisant au sol, et celles de Rogue transformé en statue de pierre. Tout ce dont il avait envie en ce moment c'était de… il ne savait même pas ce dont il avait envie, mais ce n'était sûrement pas d'expliquer à une bande de jeunes gens survoltés qu'ils n'avaient rien fait là en bas que regarder Rogue s'étendre pour l'éternité et chercher à échapper à une horde de gerbilloises rendues folles de terreur à cause d'une meute d'araignées géantes… Il frissonna. Il entendait encore les cris perçants des créatures qui les entouraient. Les gerbilloises déroutées –Harry comprenait pourquoi à présent_-_ et les acromantules qui outrepassaient les ordres de leur père. Il avait beau se répéter que tout était fini et qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment indéfinissable d'expectative, comme s'il avait le pressentiment que **_quelque chose_** devait se passer et qui n'arrivait pas…

Hermione quitta la table la première. Elle n'avait pas touché à l'assiette que Ron lui avait pourtant servie avec sollicitude. Harry la suivit de peu. Ellie McGregor fut à côté de lui presque aussitôt. Elle l'interrogea du regard et ses doigts effleurèrent les siens alors qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle. Il prit sa main et la serra de toutes ses forces tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ils croyaient y trouver Hermione, mais la salle était vide et plongée dans l'obscurité.

Ellen fit jaillir la lumière et ils entrèrent. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer une parole. Il la serra dans ses bras, comme pour se persuader que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Puis il lui demanda si elle n'avait rien et ce qui s'était passé avec les Salamandres. Elle lui sourit, un peu moqueuse comme pour le remercier de s'en inquiéter enfin. Ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Ils se séparèrent.

Peu après les Gryffondor pénétraient dans la pièce, suivis des autres Maisons.

Ginny se précipita vers Harry.

_-_ Tu vas bien ? Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

_-_ Tout doux, Ginny ! l'interrompit Ellie McGregor. Un peu de patience, ils vont nous expliquer. N'est_-_ce pas, Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête et essaya de sourire. Comment leur dire que Severus Rogue s'était endormi à tout jamais dans l'ombre d'une crypte secrète, afin de préserver l'existence même de l'école ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire lui_-_même. Enfin, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. La jeune fille avait encore pleuré et Ron semblait un peu perdu. Ils traversèrent la salle pour rejoindre Harry. On ne les laissa pas se remettre. Les questions fusèrent sans même attendre les réponses. Hermione semblait dépassée. Elle ne fit rien pour calmer ses camarades. Ce fut Ellie McGregor qui prit la direction des évènements. Elle siffla entre ses doigts pour ramener le silence.

_-_ Bien ! fit_-_elle. Si vous parlez tous en même temps nous n'entendrons pas les explications de Granger…

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

_-_ Allez, Granger, raconte. Raconte pourquoi le Professeur Rogue n'est pas remonté des souterrains avec vous…

Hermione lui jeta un regard pénétrant. Elle s'avança lentement vers ses camarades. Elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'il faudrait dire. Elle avait essayé du moins. C'était étrange. Elle n'arrivait plus à organiser ses pensées correctement.

_-_ Ce soir Voldemort avait projeté d'affaiblir l'école une fois pour toute.

Un frisson parcourut la salle. Hermione reprit son souffle.

**- **La magie ancienne qui protège l'école était déjà bien entamée par ses soins. Il a fait lancer les gerbilloises dans les souterrains…

Il y eut un mouvement de panique parmi les jeunes gens.

_-_ Mais le Professeur Rogue…

Sa voix trembla.

_-_ Le Professeur Rogue a réussi à déjouer ses plans… reprit_-_elle un peu plus ferme. Malheureusement…

Hermione se tut et le silence inhabituel de la Préfète en Chef troubla davantage ses camarades que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle sembla se reprendre au bout de quelques minutes.

_-_ Bien… qu'est_-_il arrivé pendant notre absence ?

_-_ Non !

Hermione tourna la tête vers Jezebel Dawson. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Non ! répéta la jeune fille. Dis_-_nous d'abord ce que toi, Ronald et Potter êtes allés faire dans les souterrains avec le Professeur Rogue…

Harry eut soudain des sueurs froides dans le dos. Hermione fit face au silence de la salle. Les Préfets lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Ron tira sur sa manche.

_-_ Fais_-_la taire, dit_-_il.

La faire taire ? songea Hermione. Comme si faire taire Jezebel Dawson était une mince affaire. Elle déglutit difficilement. La réponse qu'elle ferait intéressait manifestement une grande partie de l'assistance.

_-_ Nous étions partis Harry, Ron et moi pour empêcher Pettigrew d'arriver à ses fins…

_-_ Et comment ? insista Jezebel. Vous vous imaginiez vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre lui et ces maudites bêtes ?

Quelques murmures approbateurs s'élevèrent. La colère envahit Harry soudain. Il vint près d'Hermione.

_-_ Parfaitement ! scanda_-_t_-_il en regardant Jezebel Dawson dans les yeux. Et c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait… Les gerbilloises sont en déroute et Pettigrew…

Il s'interrompit dans un silence attentif.

_-_ Pettigrew ne nous causera plus de soucis…

Il planta son regard dans celui de sa condisciple. Dawson se retira légèrement derrière Betsie Singleton et se tut.

_-_ Grâce au professeur Rogue ? demanda quelqu'un dans l'assistance.

Harry allait répondre que non, sur un ton agacé, lorsque Ron le devança.

_-_ Oui, dit_-_il. Dans un sens, on peut dire que le Professeur a aidé à faire que Pettigrew ne nous cause plus aucun soucis…

Il regarda Hermione et Harry et haussa les épaules.

_-_ On peut dire ça, n'est_-_ce pas… leur demanda_-_t_-_il en confirmation.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle hocha la tête… Harry se calma.

_-_ Bien… soupira Hermione. Quelqu'un a d'autres questions ?

Et comme personne ne semblait enclin à se mettre en avant, elle donna la parole à Ernie Mcmillan pour qu'il racontât le point de vue des Poufsouffle.

Puis se fut au tour des Serdaigle de donner leur version, par la bouche de Padma. Enfin, Hermione se tourna vers Ellie qui demanda à Debbie Grayson de se faire l'interprète des Serpentard. La Préfète de la Maison à la Guivre reprit la parole pour expliquer le rôle que ses camarades avaient joué dans le dénouement de l'attaque par les apprentis Mangemorts. Elle garda cependant pour elle l'intervention de Nott dans le couloir et ne dit rien contre ceux qui mêlaient le nom du jeune homme à ceux qu'ils voulaient voir sanctionner.

Reggie Grayson, qui était arrivé un peu plus tard à la petite réunion, leur apprit que Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que les « prisonniers » fussent gardés encore un moment dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Il va se charger lui_-_même de leur punition ! se délecta Seamus Finnigan. Qui parie qu'ils vont être renvoyés ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui n'était que mécontent, au lieu d'être furibond.

_-_ Tu parles ! s'exclama Ellie McGregor. Avec Dumbledore aux commandes, c'est tout juste s'ils vont prendre une réprimande… Un long sermon ennuyeux qu'ils auront oublié dès la porte de la Grande Salle passée !

_-_ Ah ! fit Seamus d'un air songeur. C'est possible aussi… Qu'est_-_ce que vous en pensez, vous autres ?

Chacun voulut alors donner son avis et la salle des Quatre Maisons retentit d'exclamations et de dénégations appuyées. Les groupes se formèrent, s'installèrent aux tables comme d'ordinaire. La stupeur semblait passée. Le soulagement d'avoir surmonté l'épreuve, d'avoir montré à chacun et à soi_-_même de quoi ils étaient capables, donnait aux jeunes gens une sorte d'euphorie qu'Harry était loin de partager.

Rogue et Remus n'étaient plus là. Malefoy avait montré ce dont il était capable. Il n'en était que plus dangereux. Et le fait que Nott l'eût rejoint, comme le laissaient entendre certains Serpentard, laissait le jeune Potter vaguement nauséeux. Le bruit lui faisait mal à la tête. Il frotta sa cicatrice et ne fit qu'accentuer la démangeaison familière. Ellie McGregor s'avança alors vers lui et il sentit son malaise s'accentuer. Sérieuse et ferme, elle demanda :

_-_ Bien, et si maintenant vous nous disiez la vérité, au moins à nous ?

Elle désignait Ginny qui était restée auprès des trois amis. Ginny se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Ron et Hermione.

_-_ Pas ici… murmura_-_t_-_il à regrets.

_-_ Au labo, alors… dit Ellie.

Et elle sortit la première de la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de refermer la porte du laboratoire sur eux, Ginny leur faisait déjà face.

_-_ Quelle vérité ? cria_-_t_-_elle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient bloc en silence.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le Professeur Rogue qu'ils ont ramené des souterrains…

La voix d'Ellie était implacable. Ginny sursauta dans un frisson violent.

_-_ Il n'avait pas la marque à son poignet… reprit Ellie.

_-_ Parce qu'il était mort… fit très vite Ginny le regard implorant ses amis.

_-_ Le corps sous la cape était nu, j'en suis sûre, continuait la Serpentard. Or, j'en suis sûre aussi, le Professeur Rogue avait tous ses vêtements sur lui quand je l'ai vu partir derrière le Moine de Poufsouffle.

Ginny se boucha les oreilles.

_-_ NON ! hurla_-_t_-_elle. NON ! NON ! NON ! NON !

Harry voulut avancer vers elle. Elle frappa sur la main qu'il tendait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_il arrivé au Professeur Rogue ? insista Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Il est resté là_-_bas, dit Hermione sur un ton grave.

Ginny haletait presque pour reprendre une respiration difficile. Ellie seule restait calme.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il est mort et que vous avez laissé son corps seul dans les ténèbres ? précisa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry à la place de son amie. Il a pris la place de la Vouivre quand elle est morte…

Ce fut un silence plus profond encore que celui d'un tombeau qui accueillit cette révélation.

_-_ MAIS QU'EST_-_CE QUE VOUS ETES ALLES FAIRE LA_-_BAS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ETE FICHUS D'EMPECHER TOUT ÇA D'ARRIVER ? POURQUOI AVEZ_-_VOUS LAISSE MOURIR PALATINE ? POURQUOI AVEZ_-_VOUS LAISSE REMUS MOURIR ? POURQUOI AVEZ_-_VOUS LAISSE ROGUE FAIRE COMME S'IL ETAIT MORT ?

se mit à hurler Ginny.

_-_ VOUS AVEZ TOUT RATE ! VOUS AVEZ LAISSE PETTIGREW ARRACHER LA VICTOIRE !

_-_ CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Ron à son tour. On n'a rien laissé du tout !

_-_ Vous avez attiré le Professeur Rogue là_-_bas, dit Ellie McGregor.

_-_ NON ! cria Hermione à son tour.

Puis elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se détourna pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Son mal de tête empirait de minute en minute. Il s'avança vers la table et prit un siège. Il n'osait cependant pas regarder ses camarades en face.

_-_ Dumbledore dit que Rogue n'attendait que ce prétexte pour redescendre dans les souterrains. Et que nul autre que lui n'avait sa place là_-_bas.

Il revoyait le visage de pierre de Severus Rogue, presque méconnaissable de sérénité et il lui semblait même qu'un sourire flottait sur les lèvres figées.

Un ricanement lui fit tourner la tête.

_-_ Bien sûr, reprenait Ellie. Si Rogue ne s'était dévoué, Dumbledore n'aurait eu d'autre solution que de prendre lui_-_même la place de la Vouivre…

_-_ C'était son intention en effet, répondit Harry sans relever le ton provocateur de la jeune fille.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, troublé par les sanglots d'Hermione.

_-_ Et pour Remus ? Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé à Remus ? voulut savoir Ginny, un peu calmée.

_-_ Il a rencontré Pettigrew une fois de trop, dit McGregor sur un ton acerbe.

Harry eut un petit rire.

_-_ Non, c'est Pettigrew qui a croisé la route de Remus une fois de trop…

Il leva la tête vers Ginny.

_-_ Il l'a mordu…

_-_ Il va devenir loup_-_garou lui aussi ? demanda la jeune fille avec stupeur.

_-_ S'il en a le temps… dit Harry. Je suppose qu'un loup_-_garou avec une main ou une patte en argent ne doit pas être en grande forme la pleine lune venue…

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers ses camarades.

_-_ Et vous ? Comment ça c'est passé ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ils nous ont attaqué traîtreusement. Nous les avons repoussés courageusement. Et ils ont fini comme des rats dans la grande salle, fit_-_elle.

_-_ La routine, renchérit McGregor.

_-_ Et Malefoy ? demanda encore Harry. Pourquoi n'est_-_il pas avec eux, s'il menait l'attaque ?

_-_ Oh Malefoy ! soupira Ellie. Il a encore réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet…

_-_ La routine, Harry, la routine… murmura Ginny.

Harry n'insista pas. Ellie non plus. Plus tard, dans quelques jours, quand il serait prêt à écouter ce qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre, elle lui parlerait de ce qui était arrivé dans les cachots de Serpentard. Plus tard, quand elle aurait appris ce qui s'était passé entre Nott et Malefoy. Quand elle aurait compris où Nott voulait en venir…

Ginny annonça à Harry qu'elle prévenait les jumeaux et l'A.D. de l'évolution de la situation et du retour des trois jeunes gens, sains et saufs. Ron emmena Hermione jusque dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il referma la porte sur eux et Ellie s'approcha enfin d'Harry qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur la table.

_-_ Je suis désolée pour ton ami Remus, dit_-_elle doucement.

Elle posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et caressa ses cheveux.

_-_ Si tu as du chagrin, je ne me moquerai pas de toi… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry passa ses doigts sous ses lunettes et appuya sur ses yeux douloureux. Il avait mal à la tête ; il avait mal à la gorge ; il avait mal aux pieds ! Combien de kilomètres avaient_-_ils parcouru depuis le début d'après midi ? Il était épuisé. Et il savait que s'il se laissait aller à la fatigue, le désespoir l'envahirait aussitôt. Déjà une main de fer se resserrait sur sa gorge et l'oppressait. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il sentit sur sa joue les lèvres d'Ellen. Il mit sa tête contre elle et ses bras autour de sa taille. Il pleura contre son cœur, laissant enfin la vague de lassitude et de désolation le submerger. Il étouffait ses sanglots dans sa chaleur parfumée et se serrait contre elle.

Plus rien. Il ne lui restait plus rien de ce passé dont il ignorait tout. Ni en bien ni en mal. Rogue l'avait abandonné à son sort. Il lui avait mis la magie entre les mains et montré les chemins sur lesquels il devrait se débrouiller seul à présent. C'était ce qu'il avait en tête tandis qu'il suivait Dumbledore dans la nuit des souterrains. Il était seul dans les ténèbres. Et il s'était senti encore plus seul quand Remus s'était éteint dans ses bras. Il avait ressenti un grand vide, plus grand encore que celui qu'il avait éprouvé quand Sirius avait passé le voile. Les dernières amarres venaient de rompre et elles l'avaient laissé désemparé.

Ellen le repoussa doucement pour regarder son visage. Elle lui sourit et essuya de sa main les larmes qui baignaient ses joues.

_-_ Ellen, murmura_-_t_-_il avec effort.

_-_ Ça va passer, assura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle enleva les lunettes d'Harry pour les redresser d'un coup de baguette et les posa sur la table à côté d'elle. Il voyait flou et il ne savait si c'était à cause des larmes dans ses yeux ou de sa myopie.

_-_ Ça va passer, répétait_-_elle avec douceur.

Mais cela ne passait pas. C'était une douleur presque physique qui l'emplissait d'amertume.Il n'éprouvait ni colère ni désir de vengeance cette fois. Ce n'était que le début de l'absence, mais il avait bien conscience qu'aucun artifice ne pourrait lui faire croire que tout pouvait reprendre son cours normal.

_-_ Plus rien ne sera comme avant, dit_-_il enfin.

_-_ Je sais, répondit Ellen en embrassant ses lèvres.

Elle caressa son front de sa joue. Elle l'embrassa encore, le visage d'Harry dans ses mains. Il se laissait faire. Les lèvres d'Ellen effleuraient ses paupières salées et il lui semblait qu'il avait moins mal. Il se souvint de leur fuite en avant dans les souterrains, guidés par la silhouette phosphorescente de Sir Nicholas, l'esprit vide et le cœur meurtri. Il se souvint qu'une seule chose l'entraînait hors des ténèbres. L'idée qu'au bout de ce tunnel interminable peuplé de bruits inconnus et de peurs inexprimées, il y avait Ellen qui l'attendait dans la lumière, comme un phare au fond de sa nuit.

Elle passa sa main sur le front d'Harry et ses doigts dessinèrent les contours de son visage.

_-_ Tu sais que j'ai failli devenir folle aujourd'hui ?

Harry renifla. Il se sentait glisser dans une douce torpeur. Lui aussi avait cru sombrer dans la folie, au moment même où il retrouvait le monde éclairé, les voix humaines et le bruit des centaines de vies qu'ils avaient réussi à préserver –mais avaient_-_ils vraiment eu un autre rôle à jouer dans cette journée étrange que celui de témoin. Des témoins qui ne pourraient témoigner de rien… _-_ Il avait reçu de plein fouet toute l'agitation du château. Il n'avait pu se défendre contre toutes ces émotions qui l'agressaient soudain. Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Elles emplissaient le vide qu'il avait lui_-_même creusé au fond de lui pour se protéger de la souffrance. Il se protégeait à présent de cette absence qui touchait le plus profond de son être en se laissant envahir par toutes ces sensations violentes. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vue au milieu du couloir devant la porte du bureau de Rogue, il avait su que c'était elle qu'il cherchait parmi ces vies indifférentes.

_-_ Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela passerait…

Le sourire d'Ellen était tout ce qu'il vit lorsqu'elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ C'était une dure journée, mais elle est presque finie, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. La nuit d'Halloween touchera bientôt à sa fin et Poudlard ne sombrera pas corps et bien dans la tempête que Voldemort espérait faire déferler sur nous…

_-_ Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout est fini pour autant… murmura Harry.

_-_ J'en suis bien consciente, crois_-_moi…mais cette nuit était un écueil que nous avons passé, sinon avec succès du moins en limitant les dégâts…

_-_ Tout dépendra de ce qu'il adviendra de ceux qui se sont fait prendre ce soir à jouer aux Mangemorts en herbe, soupira Harry.

Ellen fit une grimace.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils vont être renvoyés ?

_-_ Pour qu'on en retrouve plus de la moitié chez les vrais mangemorts ? lui répondit de même Harry. Autant les garder à Poudlard, sous étroite surveillance…

Ellen le fixa étrangement soudain, puis elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, sans doute… Dumbledore est bien du genre à réagir de la sorte… Et puis, voici Malefoy coupé de sa base de cette manière. Il n'a pas trop intérêt à se montrer avec ceux qui sont tombés en disgrâce… Malheureusement, il a encore quelques sbires qui ont réussi à se trouver un alibi… Et non des moindres, car ce ne sont pas les plus bêtes pour avoir pensé à se cacher quand le vent a commencé à tourner…

_-_ D'un autre côté, dit Harry, ce ne sont pas les plus courageux, ni les plus fidèles…

Ellen eut un sourire en coin.

_-_ Parfois j'oublie que tu es un Gryffondor… et tu t'empresses de me le rappeler…

Elle jouait avec les mèches brunes d'Harry sur son front et découvrit la cicatrice. Dans une grimace, il retira sa main qui l'effleurait. Elle ne lui demanda pas s'il avait mal. Elle prit ses mains et le força à se lever de sa chaise.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry avec une lassitude amusée.

_-_ Tu as déjà oublié ? se moqua_-_t_-_elle. Si tu veux me faire danser au bal de Noël…

_-_ Si bal de Noël il y a…

_-_ Si tu veux me faire danser au bal de Noël, commence à apprendre dès maintenant : un peu moins de deux mois, c'est tout juste jouable pour un maladroit comme toi, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien.

Elle mit le bras droit d'Harry autour de sa taille et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

_-_ La valse d'ouverture, pour commencer, annonça_-_t_-_elle. C'est moi qui conduis. Ne regarde pas tes pieds…

_-_ Ellen, c'est ridicule…

_-_ Non, non ! C'est toi qui es ridicule, mais ça aussi ça va passer… si tu y mets un minimum de bonne volonté. Un… deux… trois…

Un. Deux. Trois. Répétait Harry dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses pieds, bien qu'il eût préféré plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Ellen. Un. Deux. Trois. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir le tournis. Un. Deux. Trois. La pièce déjà commençait à s'effacer autour de lui et la voix d'Ellen s'éloignait. Il s'arrêta net et se retint à la taille de la jeune fille pour ne pas tomber.

_-_ On s'en fiche que je ne danse pas au bal de Noël ! Il n'y aura pas de bal de Noël ! Et qui a envie de faire la fête ce soir ?

_-_ Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Ellen.

Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait mal. Et il était si fatigué. La douleur à présent était dans sa tête. Il n'avait plus de forces. Il était incapable de fermer son esprit. Il s'était laissé distraire par la douceur d'Ellen. Et maintenant il était trop tard. Elle avança les mains vers lui. Il ne put la repousser. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_-_ Aide_-_moi ! pria_-_t_-_il d'une voix rauque de douleur.

Il s'effondra entre ses bras.

* * *

**_Keana : jme suis trompé, je voulais dire godric. _**Je comprends mieux**_… il va revenir, mais pas sous sa forme habituelle donc_** Du moment qu'il fait désormais partie de la protection de Poudlard… **_tu ne serait pas par hazar une fille caché de JKR Miss Teigne?_** Hahhaha ! une fille, non, ce serait difficile, on a le même âge…

**_cemeil_****_ : Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Remus? Sa rencontre avec peter s'est-elle si mal passée? _**On peut dire ça comme ça… **_Quant à prendre Peeves pour ramener l'ordre chez les Serpentard... je ne pensais pas que çà arriverait un jour. Comme quoi!_** Oui mais ça risque de se payer…

**_snapye_****_ : ouin ! t'as tué mon sévy ! sniff sniff ! même s'il est un héros, il est plus là et personne ne saura jamais qui il était en vrai ! nan ! méchante !_** Mais il n'est pas mort !

**_hadler_****_ : la bataille fut rude dans pourdlar, dommage que malfoy s'en sorte encore sans dégâts. Que vont ils faire des autres, les renvoyer ? Vous le saurez bientôt. Je me demande aussi ce que veut dire Nott ? j'ai l'impression qu'en choiissant son camps, il n'est pas dans le même que malfoy ?_** Que chercher Monsieur Nott…

**_Alixe_****_ : "Je te le dis, Rogue finira sa vie à Poudlard et son esprit hantera les cachots jusqu'à la fin des temps", je suis allée fans le chapitre 96 chercher la citation. Cela veut-il dire qu'il va devenir fantôme ou juste qu'il restera pour l'éternité à protéger Poudlard dans les souterrains (à priori c'est la seconde puisqu'ilo n'est pas morts et que seuls les morts peuvent être des fantômes). _**Mais on peut prendre aussi le verbe hanter au sens figuré…**_Pour ce chapitre, je trouve les porfs quand même laxistes. Enfin, je en sais aps quelle punition ils prévoient, amis ce n'est pas juste une mauvaise farce. Ils auraient sans doute fait du mal à leur camarades si ces derniers n'avaient pas été capables de se défendre !_** Certainement, mais c'est quelque chose qu'ils ont du mal à admettre. Pour l'instant, ils gèrent l'urgence et l'absence de Dumbledore et de Rogue…**_Et bien sur : qu'est ce que Nott a empêché : que Malefoy ouvre Poudlard à Voldemeort ? Qu'il donne le signal de l'attaque ? Finalement, Nott serait-il le cavalier que les blancs ont derrière les lignes noires (même s'il aspire à faire cavalier seul) ?_**Nott, toujours Nott…

**_Ayako :_** Toutes mes condoléances, les plus sincères…. Quant à Nott… on verra pour qui ce sera le plus drôle…


	59. Chapitre 138 : Intrusions

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 138**

**Intrusions**

…

_-_ Aide_-_moi ! implorait la voix douloureuse. Aide_-_moi…

Harry fermait les yeux avec force. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir. Et il voyait pourtant, malgré ses yeux fermés et son esprit qui refusait de toutes ses forces de se trouver au même endroit que Peter Pettigrew.

Ce n'était qu'une masse informe qui se tordait sur le sol devant les robes noires qui reculaient à son approche. Il le contemplait avec une délectation que la fureur n'arrivait pas à surpasser. La forme immonde de Pettigrew se tourna vers lui et tendit sa main en argent dans une supplication gémissante.

_-_ Maître… vous seul pouvez m'aider… haletait_-_il.

_-_ Tu souffres, Peter ? demanda la voix froide dans la tête d'Harry.

_-_ Oui, Maître…

_-_ Le loup_-_garou t'a mordu, Peter ?

_-_ Oui, Maître…

_-_ Celui que tu m'as assuré avoir éliminé en Roumanie, Peter ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu, Maître…

_-_ Il doit être plus résistant à la douleur que toi, Peter… Tu n'as jamais supporté le moindre Doloris…

_-_ C'est comme mille Doloris, Maître…

_-_ Tant mieux Peter… tant mieux… Tu m'évites ainsi le désagrément de punir moi_-_même un incapable comme toi… Tu me fais perdre mon temps Peter….Cette nuit devait être celle de mon triomphe…

Harry sentit monter en lui cette colère qui le brûlait chaque fois. Il résista à l'envie de hurler.

_-_ POURQUOI LA MARQUE NOIRE NE FLOTTE_-_T_-_ELLE PAS SUR POUDLARD À CETTE HEURE !

_-_ Je l'ignore Maître….

_-_ Tes créatures ne devaient_-_elles pas terminer le travail ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas Maître… J'avais trop mal…

Peter Pettigrew rampa sur les genoux jusqu'à toucher l'ourlet de la robe noire.

_-_ Maître… Vous m'avez donné cette main pour vous servir… je vous ai servi avec dévotion, Maître…

Il tendait la main de métal vers celui qu'il appelait Maître, comme pour l'éloigner de lui, de sa peau, de son corps…

_-_ Tu appelles cela me servir, Peter ? Crois_-_tu que je sois dupe de tes artifices ?

_-_ Maître… Je vous ai retrouvé… Je vous ai ramené, Maître… Je vous ai permis de revenir à la vie… Je vous ai livré tout ce que je savais sur le garçon… J'ai retrouvé la Vouivre que vous cherchiez… J'ai conduit vos serviteurs jusqu'à elle… J'ai réduit en cendres vos ennemis en Europe… J'ai isolé Poudlard et Dumbledore de la magie protectrice qui les entourait… Maître… Maître… je suis le plus fidèle de vos fidèles… Je vous en conjure, Maître… Aidez_-_moi…

Il brandit son poing d'argent comme une supplique.

_-_ Tu as raison, Peter… oui tu as raison de me rappeler que c'est à toi que je dois d'en être où je suis aujourd'hui… Approche… Approche Peter… Que je mette fin à tes souffrances…

Dans un sursaut de douleur, Peter leva la main. Harry perçut un peu plus loin le mouvement de recul instinctif des Mangemorts. Il voulut partir lui aussi. Il se tendit dans un effort inutile pour quitter l'esprit de Voldemort. Il rejetait cette jubilation qui montait en lui par delà la colère, la fureur, la rage que l'autre ne refoulait que pour garder son empire sur lui_-_même.

_Ellen, aide-moi !_ voulait crier Harry. Il songea que s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, Rogue ne serait plus là pour le ramener.Il fut sur le point de céder à la panique. Il fut sur le point de se dévoiler à Voldemort. Il luttait pour repousser l'esprit de son ennemi et contre lui_-_même.

_Ellen ! Aide-moi…_ Il ne pouvait plus se battre. Il ne pouvait que sangloter comme un enfant en attendant que Jedusor se rendît compte de sa présence. Quand il aurait tué Pettigrew… quand il aurait lancé l'Avada Kedavra… Harry serait à sa merci. _Ellen… aide-moi._ **_Ellen ? Ellen ! _**Un rire. Son rire comme un poison dans tout son être. **_Tu es là, mon jeune ami ? Tu viens savourer ma défaite ? Tu crois que je suis prêt à rendre les armes à cause d'un petit contretemps ? Regarde ce que je fais des contretemps…_** NON ! hurla Harry de toutes ses forces. **_Non ? Tu voudrais que je l'épargne ?_** **_Ce n'est pas charitable, mon garçon. Regarde. Regarde donc comme il souffre. Regarde ce ver de terre se tordre de douleur. Allons, mets toi-même fin à son calvaire. Dis-le… C'est si simple. Deux petits mots… Ecoute ta haine envers lui… Il m'a livré tes parents, Potter… Il les a trahi sans l'ombre d'un scrupule… Ecoute ta haine, Potter… Il n'a cherché qu'à te nuire toute ta vie. Il n'a cherché qu'à nuire à tes amis… Ce n'est qu'un parasite… Un sale rat d'égout couvert de vermine… pourvoyeur de pestilences et de morts… Je tiendrai la baguette… tu prononceras les mots… et c'en sera fini de lui. Tu verras, comme c'est agréable ensuite… On se sent mieux, comme si on s'était soi-même enlevé du cœur une énorme épine… Allons… Potter… je vais vraiment croire que tu souhaites qu'il vive. Je lui retirai sa main qui le fait tant souffrir et à la prochaine pleine lune… ce sera peut-être ton Ellen qu'il déchirera de sa rage bestiale… _**

Ce rire… Ce rire… Il fallait… Il devait l'éloigner de lui… Rogue serait furieux s'il savait qu'il était incapable de repousser l'esprit de Voldemort. Oui il serait furieux… Mais Harry était si fatigué… Une vague de désespoir l'envahit. Il a tué Remus, songeait_-_il. Si Voldemort voulait tuer Peter, qu'est_-_ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Sous ses yeux ou dans le secret d'un quelconque caveau, quelle importance ? Pettigrew souffrait comme Remus avait souffert… plus encore peut_-_être.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à en tirer une quelconque satisfaction. Il n'éprouvait qu'une nausée sourde qui lui faisait mal. La douleur prenait possession de son corps tout entier. Son esprit allait exploser. C'était pire que toutes les colères précédentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pourrait y résister. Il avait du mal à l'empêcher d'aller plus loin dans son esprit. Tout son être était tendu à cela. Il ne lui restait plus de forces pour le chasser, ni pour rompre le lien qui les retenait encore l'un à l'autre.

Les mots venaient à sa bouche. Ils s'allumaient dans son esprit. Il les entendait susurrés à son oreille… **_Avada… Avada…_** **_Encore un effort, Harry… Encore un tout petit effort… C'est si facile… Kedavra… Avada…_** Non ! Non ! Il lui fallait détourner la tête de ce corps immonde. Fermer les yeux…

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait si mal. **_Il va mourir de toutes façons… Ce n'est qu'une vermine sans valeur, une créature en sursit… C'est toi qui lui as donné ce sursit et vois ce qu'il en fait… Tu as le droit de prendre sa vie. Tu en as le droit. Elle t'appartient… Il te la doit._** Harry serra ses doigts sur une baguette imaginaire. **_Oui, il te la doit, Harry Potter…_** Non ! Non ! Il a empêché Bellatrix Lestrange de me tuer ! **_Pour lui, Harry… C'est pour lui qu'il a tué cette chère et folle Bellatrix… Il te doit toujours la vie de tes parents… et celle de ton parrain… Ce pauvre Sirius Black rendu fou par tant de chagrin et d'années à Azkaban… Et ce bon vieux loup-garou… le triste, généreux et fidèle ami…_** **_Tout cela, c'est à lui que tu le dois…_** La voix doucereuse s'insinuait dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il levait sa main vide et l'autre, il le savait, faisait de même, sa baguette au bout des doigts… **_Avada… Allez Harry… Avada… Ce ne sont que des mots… Deux petits mots… _**

La douleur brûlait son âme. Les mots s'imprimaient dans son esprit. Il suffirait de les prononcer pour que cette souffrance cessât. Pour respirer normalement. Pour oublier. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, ses pensées restaient ouvertes à la peur qui émanait de l'assistance cagoulée, au dégoût qu'il sentait sourdre, aux halètements que le supplice tirait de Pettigrew. Aidez_-_moi… Aidez_-_moi… **_Oui, aide-le, Harry…_** chuchotait la voix glaciale. Mais qui l'aiderait lui ? Qui l'emmènerait loin de cette torture ? Loin de cette tentation à laquelle il n'était pas certain de résister.

Ellen, aide_-_moi… mais Ellen s'éloignait. Non… Il l'éloignait de lui. De l'autre. Les images déjà effleuraient sa conscience… Non pas Ellen… Voldemort savait comment lui faire mal… il suffirait de tendre la main, de prononcer les mots et **_il_** partirait… **_Il_** laisserait Ellen tranquille. **_Il_** laisserait le souvenir de la jeune fille vivre en paix dans sa mémoire… Ellen… Aide_-_moi… Sa voix était si douce et son rire bien plus agréable que ces éclats aigres qui perçaient l'âme de mille pointes déchirantes… Et la couleur de son regard qui l'embarrassait parfois sans qu'il sût pourquoi…

Il eut envie soudain de la retrouver. De recommencer à danser avec elle. De lui marcher sur les pieds et de l'entendre rire. De sentir ses bras autour de son cou, la caresse de sa main sur son visage. De l'entendre lui dire que** _cela allait passer_… **Il envia la douleur de sa cicatrice quand elle touchait son front du bout de ses doigts, quand elle l'effleurait de ses lèvres. Un sanglot monta à sa gorge, comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir, ni sentir l'odeur de sa peau ; ni toucher la soie de ses cheveux… Il oubliait le goût de ses baisers. Non ! Non ! Pas Ellen ! il ne fallait pas le laisser toucher à l'image d'Ellen dans les jardins déserts… il ne fallait pas le laisser souiller la seule chose qui empêchait son cœur de sombrer dans le désespoir et l'amertume.

Ellen ! Une main tendue pour le ramener à la réalité. Il sentit son parfum de fleurs sauvages. Et la douleur qu'il ressentit le tétanisa. Comme un Doloris qui le traversait de toutes parts. Il hurla, ou il crut hurler, ou quelqu'un d'autre hurla peut_-_être.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'Ellen et reprit une inspiration violente, comme s'il venait d'échapper à la noyade. Il était à demi étendu sur le sol du laboratoire d'Hermione. Il était dans les bras d'Ellen. Elle le tenait contre elle, ses deux bras autour de lui. Il reprenait son souffle. Sa tête lui faisait encore mal. Elle lui sourit. Il essaya de faire de même.

_-_ Dis donc, Potter, fit_-_elle, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais à ce point là…

Harry posa à nouveau sa tête contre la chaleur d'Ellen. Il enfouit son visage dans la robe odorante et se laissa bercer au rythme régulier de la respiration lente qui soulevait lentement la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il entendait les battements du cœur d'Ellen et le sien se mit à ce diapason apaisant. Il sentait cette force qui émanait d'elle et dont il avait toujours eu l'intuition. D'où lui venait_-_elle ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune certitude en elle. Il ressentait les peurs, les interrogations, la souffrance – les mêmes peurs, les mêmes interrogations, la même souffrance qu'il portait en lui_-_même. Et il sentait l'espoir diffus qui l'habitait, qui gonflait son cœur d'une vie impérieuse et chassait les hésitations. Qui faisait de chacune de ses craintes une pierre pour cet édifice inébranlable qu'était la foi qu'elle mettait en elle_-_même, en le monde, en la vie, en lui aussi. Il sentait son amour l'entourer, à la fois violent et tendre. Il sut le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait à être près de lui, à penser à lui, à attendre les moments où ils seraient ensemble. Il comprit qu'on pouvait être aussi heureux à aimer qu'à être aimé. Il comprit que la douleur de l'absence n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. Il sut qu'elle avait peur de le perdre autant qu'il craignait de lui faire du mal mais qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde renoncé aux moments qu'ils avaient déjà partagés.

Et il sut quelle était la place d'Ellen dans cette partie d'échecs permanente qu'était sa vie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Neville, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_-_ Ha… fit Ron. Neville nous a dit qu'Harry avait besoin de nous…

_-_ C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé vous chercher, intervint Ellen.

_-_ Mais apparemment, vous avez trouvé comment régler votre problème… continua Ron.

Harry lâcha Ellen McGregor et s'assit sur le sol. Sa tête tournait encore un peu. Et sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours.

_-_ Ron ! espèce d'idiot ! répondit_-_il. Viens plutôt m'aider, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes…

Il tendit une main à son ami et garda celle d'Ellen dans la sienne. Ils l'aidèrent tous deux à se remettre sur pieds.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Ginny inquiète du visage pâle du jeune homme.

_-_ C'est Voldemort, fit Hermione d'une voix étrange.

Et bien que sa question n'en fût pas vraiment une, Harry opina de la tête.

_-_ Il était furieux, n'est_-_ce pas. Parce que son plan n'a pas marché comme il l'avait prévu… Il attendait un signal qui n'est pas venu…

Harry hocha la tête une fois de plus.

_-_ La Marque des Ténèbres flottant au_-_dessus de Poudlard…

Ils frissonnèrent tous.

_-_ On l'a réellement échappé belle… murmura Neville aussi pâle qu'Harry soudain.

_-_ Il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore, affirma Ginny. Je parie que c'était Malefoy qui était chargé de lancer la marque…

_-_ Bien sûr que c'était lui… fit Hermione brusquement. Oui, il faut que tu parles à Dumbledore, Harry. Et toi Ellie, il faut que tu apprennes de quelles sanctions seront frappés ceux qu'on a trouvés en flagrant délit de mutinerie… Tu nous as vraiment tout dit ? Je veux dire sur ce qui s'est passé chez les Serpentard… Tu n'as rien oublié ?

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ellie du bout des lèvres.

_-_ Parce que… répondit fermement Hermione. Malefoy n'a pas lancé le signal convenu et je me demande pourquoi…

_-_ Parce qu'il a compris que la protection de Poudlard tenait toujours… proposa Ellie.

_-_ Peut_-_être… réfléchit Hermione. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit dans le secret… il devait juste attendre un signe de faiblesse de la magie qui fait vivre Poudlard, lancer ses troupes sur l'ennemi désorganisé et lancer la marque dans le ciel pour avertir que la voie était libre…

Elle prit sa tête à deux mains.

_-_ Je suis fatiguée, déclara_-_t_-_elle. On verra cela demain. Je vais monter à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles d'Anthony et des blessés de cet après midi. Ensuite je repasserai par mon bureau chez les Préfets… On se retrouve demain pour discuter de tout cela… Ron tu prendras ton échiquier avec toi… Nous avons un nouveau jeu à placer désormais… Harry ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, je vais me tenir sur mes gardes à présent… J'étais juste un peu distrait…

_-_ Oh ça ! fit Ron goguenard, tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser…

_-_ Ron ! fit Hermione.

Ellie McGregor se mit à rire.

_-_ Hé là tous les deux ! N'essayez pas de me coller cette histoire sur le dos, hein ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si la moindre émotion forte envoie Potter au tapis !

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_ Si c'est un stratagème pour me faire renoncer à te faire danser au bal de Noël, c'est raté…

Elle ajouta à haute voix :

_-_ Moi aussi je dois partir. Je vais ramener mes ouailles au bercail. A demain, vous tous. A demain Harry.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

_-_ Si j'étais toi, j'irais quand même voir Madame Pomfresh… dit_-_elle. Je m'endormirais plus tranquille sachant que quelqu'un veille… si j'étais, toi, bien sûr…

Elle se dirigea lentement vers la porte, suivie de Ginny. Elle se retourna avant de sortir.

_-_ Voilà deux fois qu'une telle chose arrive quand tu es avec moi. J'aimerai assez que t'évanouir entre mes bras ne devienne pas une habitude…

Elle referma la porte sur elle et Ginny au moment où la jeune rousse disait :

_-_ Deux fois ?

_-_ Deux fois ? fit Ron en même temps.

_-_ Laisse tomber, Ron… grogna Harry.

Il frotta son front encore douloureux. Il cessa dès qu'il s'aperçut du regard insistant d'Hermione sur sa cicatrice.

_-_ Il va peut_-_être essayer de renouer le contact cette nuit, Harry, le prévint_-_elle. Pour savoir ce qui c'est passé.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait, grommela le jeune homme. C'est lui qui m'a chassé de son esprit, assez brutalement d'ailleurs… Il ne reviendra pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

_-_ Comme tu veux… fit_-_elle.

Harry l'observa tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte à son tour. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'insistât pas pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_-_ Je reste avec Harry ? demanda Ron, tout aussi troublé qu'elle n'eût pas donné quelques ordres avant de les quitter.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être mieux, oui…

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus.

_-_ Elle est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas…. Fit Neville.

_-_ Elle a eu une journée difficile… dit Ron d'une voix un peu enrouée.

_-_ Oui, comme nous tous… répondit Neville.

_-_ Neville… fit Harry. Remus est mort.

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux et ne put rien faire d'autre que s'asseoir à la table.

_-_ C'est lui que nous avons ramené des souterrains…

La stupeur fit place à la plus profonde incompréhension. Il mit la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une tablette de chocolat, de celles qu'on utilise en pâtisserie, à teneur maximale en cacao et d'une taille qui n'aurait pas déplu à Dudley…

_-_ Où as_-_tu trouvé ça ? fit Ron en tendant la main vers le chocolat.

_-_ Je l'ai acheté à Dean... Sa mère lui en envoie toutes les semaines. C'est moldu… mais c'est bon ! Tu en veux, sers_-_toi… Je l'avais prévu en cas d'attaque de Détraqueurs…

_-_ Détraqueurs ? répéta brusquement Ron qui croquait déjà dans un énorme carré de chocolat.

Neville rougit un peu.

_-_ J'ai pensé… quand Hermione a parlé d'une attaque de l'école par Vlol… demort que… qu'il pourrait bien emmener des Détraqueurs avec lui… et le chocolat… enfin, vous savez, le Professeur Lupin en avait toujours une ration sur lui…

Harry tendit la main vers la tablette. Remus et le chocolat. Oui, c'était ainsi qu'il se sentait en ce moment même, comme après une attaque de Détraqueurs. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à la mémoire et des larmes aux yeux.

Neville cassa la tablette en trois parts. Il en poussa une vers Harry, l'autre vers Ron et mordit dans la sienne avec vigueur.

_-_ J'ai l'impression qu'on a bien besoin d'un peu de chocolat, les gars… Mangez donc ! Ensuite vous me raconterez où vous avez laissé le professeur Rogue…

La dernière bouchée de chocolat laissa à Harry un sentiment d'écoeurement qu'il n'était pas certain de ne devoir qu'à l'amertume prononcée du cacao. Lui et Ron racontèrent comment ils avaient trouvé la crypte et assisté au réveil de la Vouivre. Comment Rogue avait empêché Dumbledore de prendre sa place. Et comment il s'était allongé sur le gisant magique afin de ne faire plus qu'un avec la pierre. Comment ils avaient, sous les directives de Dumbledore, réactivé les sortilèges de protection à nouveau amplifiés et portés par la magie ancienne que Rogue portait en lui et qu'il avait offerte à l'école. Comment ils avaient repris le chemin de la surface, trouvé Remus qui leur avait appris qu'il avait mordu Pettigrew avant de s'éteindre, et ramené son corps, évitant ainsi les questions sur l'absence du Professeur Rogue.

_-_ J'imagine fort bien, en effet, dit Neville, qu'il vaut mieux qu'on croie Rogue mort que de dévoiler les secrets de la protection de Poudlard…

Il toussota, un peu gêné.

_-_ Mais vous pouvez me dire le reste, vous savez, je n'en parlerai à personne… pas même à Luna si vous le voulez… Bien qu'elle se moque de savoir ou pas… et puis si elle racontait des choses de ce genre personne ne la croirait… Personne ne croit jamais ce qu'elle dit d'ailleurs…

_-_ De quoi parles_-_tu ? demanda Ron vaguement inquiet.

Neville rougit un peu.

_-_ Hé bien… on a parlé de la Vouivre avec Luna, et des paroles du Choixpeau ces dernières années. D'après lui, lorsque Salazar Serpentard a quitté l'école, c'était pour mettre en échec ses trois anciens amis et leurs tentatives pour protéger Poudlard… Or, quel rapport le départ de Serpentard pouvait_-_il avoir avec la Vouivre ? Je veux dire : quelle importance cela pouvait_-_il avoir que Salazar parte puisque la Vouivre était là pour protéger l'école ?Cela n'avait pas de sens… Jusqu'à ce que Luna pense à retourner la question : quel rapport la Vouivre avait_-_elle avec le départ de Salazar ? Ils étaient quatre à avoir créé l'école. Ils devaient être quatre à la protéger. Le départ de Serpentard, pour être ressenti comme une catastrophe, devait causer un manque à cette protection. Jusqu'à ce que la Vouivre décide de prendre la place de l'absent… Ils étaient là_-_bas aussi, n'est_-_ce pas… Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle…

Neville les regardait avec des yeux avides. Ron et Harry l'observaient avec stupeur. C'était d'une clarté si évidente. Comment n'y avaient_-_ils pas pensé eux_-_mêmes ? Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Hermione eût découvert la vérité avant tout le monde.

Harry hocha la tête :

_-_ Oui, ils étaient là_-_bas… Ils semblaient des statues de pierre, comme dans les tombeaux anciens. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient enterrés là, mais nous nous sommes aperçus qu'ils étaient toujours vivants et que c'était leur magie qui protégeait Poudlard depuis des siècles.

Il y eut un silence impressionné puis Ron se mit à rire, un peu nerveux.

_-_ Vous savez quoi ?... Un jour, j'ai dit à Hermione qu'elle ne serait jamais son assistante parce que Rogue finirait ses jours à Poudlard et que son esprit errerait à jamais dans les cachots pour tourmenter les élèves jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Neville sourit. Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Je crois que tu devrais éviter de le lui rappeler… conseilla_-_t_-_il.

Neville hocha la tête.

_-_ Je crois que la disparition du Professeur Rogue va causer pas mal de remous dans l'école, en effet…

_-_ Qui croyez_-_vous qui va le remplacer ? demanda Ron.

Harry et Neville haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

_-_ Ça devrait être moins difficile que de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… risqua Harry.

_-_ De toutes façons, question personnalité, on peut difficilement trouver pire que Rogue…

_-_ Ça, j'en suis moins sûr ! répliqua Harry. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on prend…

_-_ Oui… fit Ron, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse tomber sur pire que lui… puisque Ombrage a déjà eu sa chance et qu'elle n'est pas prête à revenir à Poudlard… En tous cas… Il ne sera jamais professeur de cette matière, mais lui qui espérait consacrer sa vie à la Défense contre les forces du Mal, il va être servi…

_-_ Ha oui… fit Harry. Vu sous cet angle… c'est peut_-_être pour cela que Dumbledore l'a laissé faire…

Neville croqua son dernier carré de chocolat. Il soupira et déclara qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur dortoir pour terminer enfin cette journée de fou. Il se leva en baillant et s'adressa à Harry qui ne comprit rien à ce qu'il lui dit.

_-_ Quoi ? fit_-_il.

_-_ Je disais : la prochaine fois que tu occuperas le labo, pense à avertir… Là, c'est vrai, je suis tombé au moment adéquat… mais une autre fois, n'importe qui pourrait arriver à un moment plus… critique.

_-_ Neville… bougonna Harry.

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de son ami, tandis que Neville quittait la pièce en riant.

_-_ C'est vrai que tu t'es évanoui deux fois ? Elle embrasse si bien que ça ?

_-_ Ron tu avais promis ! lui rappela Harry en se levant de table à son tour. Et d'abord, on s'embrassait pas. On dansait…

_-_ Et la première fois ?

_-_ La première fois, c'était le jour où on a retrouvé Malefoy et Maugrey morts… C'était le jour où la prophétie a fait la une de la Gazette… Il était furieux et en même temps il était vraiment très content… J'ai pu échapper à sa vigilance cette fois, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Cette fois, je n'ai pas réussi à m'éloigner de lui. C'est lui qui m'a chassé de son esprit…

Ron le regardait avec étonnement.

_-_ Je te parle de ta petite amie et toi tu me réponds Voldemort… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

_-_Heu… fit Harry. Tu ne me parlais pas d'Ellen, tu me demandais quand je m'étais évanoui… enfin, quand j'avais à nouveau eu un contact avec Voldemort… et les deux dernières fois c'était quand j'étais avec Ellen… C'est tout… Ça n'a aucun autre rapport… n'est_-_ce pas ?...

_-_ Ben… ce que j'en disais moi… Tu sais bien que je ne dis que des bêtises de toutes façons…

_-_ Non, tu as dis que je m'étais laissé distraire…

_-_ Ha non ! c'est toi qui l'as dis !

Il y eut un silence gêné.

_-_ Tu crois que je devrais aussi en parler à Dumbledore ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. C'est sûrement une coïncidence…

Harry se mit à ricaner.

_-_ Oui, voici des lustres que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Voldemort et il choisit de se manifester justement quand je suis avec Ellen ! Drôle de coïncidence tu ne crois pas…

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ D'un autre côté, c'est pas non plus tous les jours qu'on retrouve Malefoy et Maugrey morts… et c'est pas tous les jours non plus qu'on déjoue les plans du Maître des Ténèbres pour prendre Poudlard d'assaut… Et il faut dire que tu es plus souvent avec elle depuis quelques temps.

_-_ C'est un reproche ? demanda Harry un peu agressif.

_-_ Non… se défendit Ron avec maladresse. Je dois dire qu'Hermione et moi, on t'a un peu laissé tomber…

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise.

_-_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous êtes là quand j'ai besoin de vous. C'est moi qui ne suis pas certain d'être le meilleur des amis…

Ron haussa à nouveau les épaules.

_-_ Tu sais Harry, on devrait aller dormir. On réfléchira demain. Et puis… Et puis Hermione va nous expliquer la situation et on comprendra tous les tenants et les aboutissants des évènements d'aujourd'hui…

Harry s'efforça à sourire.

_-_ Tu as raison… tu as mille fois raison. Demain, la nuit d'Halloween sera terminée et nous pourrons tous souffler ! Après tout, quoi de plus normal que Voldemort soit furieux ? Nous avons tout de même fait échoué le plan de toute sa vie ! Et nous savons que plus il est furieux moins il a de contrôle sur lui_-_même… C'est tout à fait normal que ma cicatrice me fasse un mal de chien et que le moindre relâchement de ma vigilance me connecte directement à l'esprit de cette crapule.

_-_ Et il faut dire aussi que McGregor est une distraction qui accapare toutes les facultés…

_-_ Très drôle Ron…

_-_ Heu… je ne voulais pas être spécialement drôle…

_-_ Je le sais Ron…

_-_ N'empêche qu'elle a meilleur caractère que je ne le croyais, parce que si c'était moi qui m'étais évanoui deux fois dans les bras d'Hermione, tu peux être sûr qu'elle l'aurait pris sur un autre ton…

_-_ Oui, mais c'est parce que moi, la première fois qu'on s'est embrassés, je ne suis pas parti en courant…

_-_ Tu as embrassé Hermione !

_-_ Mais non : Ellen !

_-_ Ah !... Très drôle Harry…

_-_ Je sais Ron…

Mais aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rire. Ils étaient fatigués, hébétés et incertains… Ils n'avaient plus conscience de ce qu'ils disaient, ni de ce qu'ils entendaient. Ils parlaient pour ne pas que le silence les laissât seuls avec leurs pensées.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Ron… Commença Harry. Je ne voulais pas…

_-_ Laisse tomber, Harry, grogna Ron. Je ne faisais pas non plus attention à ce que tu disais…

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et prirent le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor en silence. Ginny achevait de rompre le contact de la cheminée de la salle commune.

_-_ Alors ? questionna son frère. Que disent les jumeaux ?

Ginny soupira.

_-_ Ils sont déçus… ils espéraient montrer ce soir de quoi l'AD était capable.

Harry sourit un peu amèrement.

_-_ Et comment va Dennis ? demanda_-_t_-_il à son tour.

_-_ Lui aussi était déçu, répondit Ginny.

_-_ De n'avoir pas de prétexte pour venir te voir ? se moqua Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ils ont tous très envie de se battre… S'entraîner ne leur suffit plus. Ils parlent de mener des actions en parallèle avec les forces de l'Ordre… d'intervenir sur des attaques de Mangemorts…

_-_ Ils sont fous… murmura Ron.

_-_ Peut_-_être pas… fit Ginny. Après ce soir, on peut être certains que Voldemort n'en restera pas là… Souvenez_-_vous, quand nous avons évité les attentats du mois de juin… il a aussitôt attaqué Pré_-_Au_-_Lard…

A nouveau un frisson glacé s'empara d'Harry. Il ferma son esprit à toute pensée. Des milliers de chemins et les conséquences qui naissaient de chacun des actes réfléchis ou non… Hermione entra à son tour. Elle regarda un instant ses amis depuis le bas de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Puis elle monta lentement, sans un mot ni un regard de plus.

Ginny quitta les garçons peu après. Ron et Harry rejoignirent leur chambrée. Neville, Dean et Seamus les attendaient.

_-_ Alors ? fit Dean. C'est donc vrai que Rogue est mort ?

Personne ne répondit. Harry et Ron commencèrent à se déshabiller en silence.

_-_ Vous croyez que Dumbledore va trouver un nouveau professeur de Potions rapidement ? insista Seamus.

Du même geste, Ron et Harry tirèrent le rideau de leur baldaquin. Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire triste.

_-_ Bonne nuit Harry, fit Neville. Bonne nuit Ron.

_-_ Bonne nuit Neville, répondirent les deux garçons sur le même ton las.

Ils entendirent Seamus bougonner et Dean lui dire qu'ils en sauraient plus le lendemain.

Harry s'étendit sur son lit. Il ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux et son front. Qu'aurait dit Remus d'une journée et d'une nuit pareille ? Mais Remus n'était plus là… La Cabane Hurlante resterait vide ce soir. Qui veillerait sur lui dans la sombre obscurité du laboratoire de Rogue où ils l'avaient laissé ? La nuit et le froid, voilà tout ce que lui et Rogue avaient gagné pour toute récompense. L'oubli de leur nom et de leur existence même. Harry eut froid soudain. Il s'enroula dans la couverture, encore tout habillé mais il n'eut pas plus chaud. C'était un frisson qui venait de l'intérieur. Le froid était au plus profond de lui et lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas la douleur ordinaire. C'était à nouveau le vide qu'il ressentait, un grand vide, froid et enténébré, où sombraient tous ses espoirs. Le souvenir d'Ellen ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer.

Il ferma les yeux et se pelotonna dans les couvertures. Et plus il recherchait la chaleur, plus elle le fuyait. Les images se succédaient – Palatine qui se décomposait sous leurs yeux ; Rogue statufié ; Remus qui se transformait devant eux ; les yeux des Gerbilloises clignotants dans le noir ; ceux de Remus grand ouverts sur la lumière artificielle ; le visage d'Ellen quand il était revenu avec McGonagall, son visage encore quand il avait repris connaissance. Et son visage encore quand elle avait exigé de lui toute la vérité. La vérité ! La vérité, c'était qu'il voulait pleurer sur Rogue et Remus et qu'il n'arrivait qu'à pleurer sur lui_-_même. La vérité c'était qu'il voulait Ellen près de lui et qu'il savait qu'elle le rendait vulnérable.

Il y eut un frémissement sur le matelas et une légère lumière attira l'œil d'Harry vers le pied de son lit. Il se redressa toujours enroulé dans la couverture. Dobby se tenait debout sur les draps, un vêtement sur le bras.

_-_ Harry Potter est rentré ! s'exclama l'elfe à voix basse et soulagée. Dobby a eu très peur quand le Professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé de s'occuper du corps de Remus Lupin. On dit dans les cuisines que le Professeur Rogue aussi est mort… Oh oui ! Dobby a eu très peur pour Harry Potter.

Harry s'assit plus confortablement et fit signe à Dobby d'approcher un peu. A pas prudents, l'elfe avança jusqu'à se trouver tout près du jeune homme.

_-_ Tu es resté auprès de Remus ? chuchota Harry.

L'elfe hocha la tête.

_-_ Je suis allé chercher des vêtements dans la Cabane, murmura_-_t_-_il d'un air de conspirateur accentué par ses grands yeux inquiets. J'ai rhabillé Remus Lupin et je l'ai transporté dans l'appartement de Severus Rogue.

_-_ Qui est avec lui en ce moment ? demanda Harry avec émotion.

Dobby se tordit les mains.

_-_ Ooooh ! Dobby… Dobby devrait être là_-_bas… Dumbledore a dit que Dobby devait rester avec Remus Lupin jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne… Mais Dobby voulait voir Harry Potter… il voulait savoir si Harry Potter allait bien… et il voulait lui rendre ceci…

Il tendit le vêtement qu'il tenait sur son bras et Harry reconnut la cape d'invisibilité.

_-_ Merci Dobby, murmura Harry en prenant la cape.

Il la serra contre lui.

_-_ Dobby va retourner là_-_bas…

Harry esquissa un sourire. Dobby n'avait manifestement pas très envie de retourner **_là-bas_**…

_-_ Tu sais, Dobby, Remus a l'habitude de la solitude…

_-_ Mais Dumbledore a dit que Dobby devait rester pour surveiller que personne ne vienne troubler son repos…

Pour que personne ne vînt surtout se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Severus Rogue qui reposait dans la chambre spartiate de l'appartement, songea Harry.

_-_ Va, Dobby… tu as raison, si Dumbledore l'a demandé, c'est que c'est important.

Dobby hésita quelques secondes, murmura un « Bonne nuit, Harry Potter… Dobby a eu très peur, mais tout est fini maintenant… »

Il claqua des doigts et disparut. Harry roula sa cape en un paquet moelleux et doux et se recoucha. Il posa sa joue sur le tissu soyeux et rabattit la couverture sur lui. C'était tout ce qu'il restait de son passé, cette cape, une carte magique et des coupures de journaux que McGonagall conservait pieusement dans son bureau. Et une femme aigrie avant l'heure qui devait être en train de le maudire de tout son être…Remus avait raison. Personne ne pourrait lui parler de ses parents de la manière dont il eût voulu entendre parler d'eux. Il resterait dans l'ignorance de cette vérité qu'il n'avait jamais autant cherchée que depuis qu'il la sentait lui échapper.

La vérité, c'était que les portes s'étaient fermées sur le passé et qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule alternative : aller de l'avant, s'il ne voulait rester à la croisée des chemins. Vers un avenir qu'il n'avait pas hâte de voir se réaliser.

La vérité, c'était que loin d'être terminé, tout ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tous les reviewes. Je vous remercie tous pour vos longs commentaires…

**_Kareja : mais ellen était un peu bête de lui demander de danser après ca, non?_** Non, elle n'est pas bête du tout…

**_Aurag : La fin de ce chapitre est vraiment sadique... _**oui mais je **suis** sadique… ! Tu as du t'en rendre compte depuis quelques chapitres…

**_Namyothis_**Je ne peux répondre à ta très longue review mais :  
**_- PS: je vais passer pour une crétine, mais c'est quoi une Mary-Sue?_** Un personnage parfait, qui est fait tout, comprend tout, régle tous les problèmes à la place des héros… Si tu as le temps, va sur TWWO sur le forum (coté des fanfictions) et tu auras la définition de la Mary Sue…

**_Alixe_****_ : Cela dit, c'est vrai ça, elle comptait faire quoi Hermione en descendant dans les souterrains ? Elle pensait pouvoir arrêter le réveil de Palatine ? Une solution qui fait partie du secret ?(dis moi juste si tu vas répondre à ma question plus tard dans le récit). _**Oui tu le sauras un peu plus tard, mais il faudra attendre un peu quand même….

**_Ayako : maintenant, qqui va prendre la place de Sev? (il a déjà toute mon antipathie le pauvre)_** C'est là tout le problème…)

**_Voldemort : _**Merci pour ton long commentaire. 4 jours ? c'est un record !  
**_P.S.: Pourrais tu s'il te plait me dire quels sont ( à peut près) tes jours où tout les combiens de temps tu publis._** Je publie un chapitre par jour. Avec quelques perturbations ces derniers temps il est vrai, mais j'essaie de me tenir à ce rythme. Si je devais en changer, je préviendrais, bien sûr. Tu n'auras pas à porter la marque, ni même à embrasser Rusard… Miss Teigne peut_-_être… encore que…

Merci à tous. Vraiment. Peut_-_être à demain… Je fais mon possible…


	60. chapitre 139 : Le Procès

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 139**

**Le Procès**

…

Ils étaient tous debout devant la table des professeurs, et ceux_-_ci étaient tous présents… Firenze le Centaure était là également… Non, ils n'étaient pas tous là… Il manquait le Professeur Trelawney. Et le Professeur Rogue.

Sur la table devant le Professeur Dumbledore, il y avait toutes les baguettes, en un monceau de morceaux de bois.

Le silence était impressionnant. Si impressionnant qu'Ellie McGregor crut qu'on n'entendait qu'elle lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la porte de la petite salle attenante au réfectoire, à l'endroit même où elle avait attendu la répartition lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle voyait, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, les visages fermés de professeurs, et celui à la fois mécontent et las de Dumbledore. Il laissait voir sa colère et sa désolation.

Les élèves avaient tous la tête baissée. Aucun n'osait défier le regard du Directeur. Ils reconnaissaient leur défaite, à défaut de leurs erreurs.

Enfin, Dumbledore rompit le silence pesant.

_-_ Je voudrais savoir ce que vous cherchiez à faire, dit_-_il d'une voix forte mais calme. Le Professeur McGonagall m'a assuré vous avoir interrogés durant une partie de la soirée sans obtenir de vous la moindre raison à cette mascarade morbide.

Il fit un signe de l'index à Vincent Crabbe pour le faire avancer de quelques pas.

_-_ Vous, Monsieur Crabbe, pouvez_-_vous me dire ce que vous comptiez faire ? Une farce stupide comme lorsque vous vous êtes déguisé en Détraqueur ?

Crabbe rentra la tête dans les épaules et se mordit les lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prononcer le nom de Malefoy. Il n'avait pas compris grand_-_chose à ce qui s'était passé en cette soirée d'Halloween, mais cela il en était certain : Drago serait furieux s'il venait à apprendre que l'un d'entre eux l'avait mis en cause. Il connaissait bien le regard impérieux qu'il leur avait jeté avant de quitter la table le soir même après le repas… le pire repas d'Halloween qu'il eût vécu.

_-_ Ou bien croyiez_-_vous vraiment que Voldemort pouvait s'emparer de Poudlard ? S'il y a bien une chose que Voldemort n'obtiendra jamais – et que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde – c'est de réussir là où son ancêtre a échoué ! Poudlard a survécu à cette dernière attaque et elle en est sortie plus forte que jamais. Je veux que vous vous mettiez bien cela dans la tête, jeunes gens. Poudlard est toujours debout et elle le demeurera jusqu'à la fin des temps… Elle se dressera toujours contre les projets qui visent à enfermer le monde dans les ténèbres. La nuit de Samain n'est pas encore terminée mais …

Ellie McGregor suivit le regard de Crabbe qui suivait lui_-_même celui de Dumbledore vers la voûte où se tenaient les quatre fantômes des quatre Maisons, l'air plus terrible et sévère que jamais.

_-_ Mais sachez dès à présent que les projets de celui qui vous a entraînés dans cette triste aventure ont échoué.

Un nouveau silence dura le temps nécessaire à la compréhension des élèves. Puis Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil et posa les mains à plat sur la table. Il ne quittait pas son air sévère.

_-_ Savez_-_vous ce qu'il en coûte de porter la cagoule noire des Mangemorts ?

Les jeunes gens se tassèrent davantage. Oui, apparemment, ils connaissaient les sanctions encourues.

_-_ Certains d'entre vous sont majeurs, reprenait Dumbledore. A l'extérieur, ils risqueraient la peine maximale : la détention à Azkaban à perpétuité. Les autres risquent le renvoi. Je doute que leurs parents soient fort heureux de les voir revenir au foyer familial alors qu'ils les ont envoyés dans cette école pour y apprendre la magie et non pour se battre avec leurs camarades. Je sais que certaines familles partagent les idées avancées par celui qui se donne le nom de Lord Voldemort, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils vous ont confiés à moi. C'est donc à moi que revient la tâche de sanctionner vos actes.

Le Professeur Londubat se leva et demanda la parole.

_-_ Professeur Dumbledore, commença_-_t_-_il… si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez montrer à ces jeunes gens ce qu'ils encourraient s'ils n'étaient pas sous la protection de Poudlard, et s'ils avaient été pris, non pas par leur camarades et leurs professeurs, mais par des aurors professionnels…

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un sourire complice à Algie Londubat.

_-_ Hé bien permettez_-_moi de vous proposer quelque chose… puisque le Professeur McGonagall a déjà joué le rôle du Ministère et mené des interrogatoires en règle, offrons à ces jeunes gens un procès tout aussi réglementaire… Après tout nous avons l'un des membres les plus influents du Magenmagot devant nous…Je suis certain que nos élèves seront flattés de vous voir présider cette séance exceptionnelle…

Le sourire de Dumbledore ne rassura certes pas les apprentis mangemorts.

_-_ Je suppose que vous vous offrez de cette manière à être leur défenseur, Professeur Londubat… répliqua le Directeur avec sa bonhomie coutumière.

Algie Londubat inclina la tête, pour accepter à son tour la proposition.

_-_ Très bien, fit Dumbledore. Je suppose que nul d'entre eux ne niera sa participation à cette stupide mascarade.

_-_ Je voudrais bien voir cela ! grogna le Professeur Hagrid dans sa barbe.

Il était manifestement mal à l'aise et gigotait sur son siège, faisant de ce fait bouger la table elle_-_même.

_-_ Il pourrait leur venir à l'esprit d'évoquer un quelconque sortilège de Persuasion… grinça McGonagall les lèvres pincées.

_-_ Allons, Minerva, intervint Dumbledore ces jeunes gens me paraissent en pleine possession de leurs moyens intellectuels…

Il sourit à Crabbe toujours sur la sellette. La table des professeurs toussota comme un seul homme. Algie Londubat esquissa lui aussi un sourire.

_-_ Minerva, puisque vous avez la parole, continua Dumbledore, voulez_-_vous rappeler aux accusés quelle peine ils encourraient si nous prenions la décision de les renvoyer de Poudlard, pour avoir attenté à la sécurité de l'école, avoir levé la baguette sur leurs camarades,

_-_ Et pour avoir fait preuve d'une impardonnable bêtise ! ne put s'empêcher de blâmer le Professeur Vector, fort contrarié.

_-_ Il est vrai qu'ils ne font pas honneur à la réputation d'habileté de la Maison de Serpentard… soupira le Professeur Sinistra. Il est heureux que Severus Rogue ne soit pas là pour voir cela…

Dumbledore, un instant, eut un regard triste.

_-_ Il sait tout cela, Isidra… Et s'il est heureux pour quelqu'un qu'il ne soit pas là, soyez certains, tous, que c'est pour chacun de ces jeunes gens. Car il n'aurait eu pour eux aucune indulgence… et encore moins pour ceux qui ne comparaissent pas devant nous.

Il fit un geste las et McGonagall se tourna vers les Serpentard, dont la peur était visible. Elle fit un pas devant la table et les regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées, intransigeante et brusque :

_-_ Si nous décidions de vous livrer à la justice magique, vous seriez privés de vos droits magiques. Votre baguette serait brisée. Vous seriez enfermés à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de votre vie – un frisson parcourut l'assemblée – et pour finir, le baiser des Détraqueurs vous serait promis en cas de récidive. Bien sûr, j'en vois certains qui sourient… Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban… Certes mais ils pourraient y revenir, comme ils l'ont fait une fois déjà ! Et si vous songez à échapper à la prison de par votre âge, ou à cause des circonstances, que croyez_-_vous qu'il vous arriverait ? Quelle école voudrait d'un élève ouvertement adepte de l'Art Noir ? A part Durmstrang ? Combien d'entre vous sont prêts à se rendre dans cette école ? – Beaucoup rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Le nom de Durmstrang les glaçait autant que l'aura de froidure qu'il véhiculait – Ou peut_-_être voudrait_-_on vous enrôler chez les vrais Mangemorts… Il vous faudrait commettre d'autres crimes que ceux qui vous sont reprochés. Terroriser de jeunes enfants est facile. C'est amusant, trouvez_-_vous sans doute… Mais que ferez_-_vous lorsqu'il vous faudra lancer des sortilèges impardonnables sur des personnes qui seront capables de vous les renvoyer ?

_-_ Minerva ? l'interrompit doucement Dumbledore. Je crois qu'ils ont compris…

Minerva McGoganall renifla d'un air incrédule, et se rassit à sa place. Algie Londubat s'avança à son tour.

_-_ Professeurs, commença_-_t_-_il… Minerva McGonagall nous a exposé les risques qu'encourraient ces jeunes gens si nous les rendions à leurs parents dans les circonstances actuelles. Et savoir qu'ils seraient prêts à être embarqués pour Azkaban n'est pas ma crainte la plus profonde. Je pense à certains qui n'attendent que la fin de leurs études pour s'en aller grossir les rangs des fidèles du Maître des Ténèbres.

Il promena son regard sur les Septième Année présents. Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent d'un pas dans le groupe. Les autres se balançaient d'un pied sur l'autre.

_-_ Je suis sûr… reprit cependant Algie Londubat, oui je suis sûr que d'autres – les plus nombreux, se sont laissés entraînés dans cette triste aventure… Je ne leur cherche pas d'excuses – et il jeta un œil entendu vers McGonagall – je peux comprendre qu'on puisse se laisser envoûter par le désir de puissance et de pouvoir, par la parole facile et la promesse d'être parmi ceux qui dirigent… Ce sont tous de très jeunes gens, ne l'oublions pas… Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être punis. Ils ont besoin qu'on leur fasse comprendre leurs erreurs… Et je ne suis pas certain que le monde dans lequel nous vivons soit indulgent envers ceux qui se trompent… Professeur Dumbledore, vous seul pouvez donner une seconde chance à ces jeunes gens, car le monde extérieur n'est pas prêt à pardonner.

Hagrid se racla la gorge longuement. McGonagall se mordait les lèvres. Le professeur Vector s'agita un peu sur son siège. Le Professeur Flitwick qui n'avait pas encore dit un seul mot, affligé qu'il était par les évènements de la soirée, se leva sur sa pile de coussins.

_-_ Hé bien, fit_-_il… Ce serait aussi dangereux pour eux que pour nous que de laisser ces jeunes gens sortir de Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je suis d'avis de leur infliger une punition exemplaire cependant… et si nous pouvions leur faire comprendre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une énorme bêtise en acceptant de s'affilier à cette bande de… Mangemorts, ce ne serait perdu pour personne…

Dumbledore eut l'air d'estimer que ce serait effectivement une bonne idée.

_-_ Ces jeunes gens ont_-_il quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda_-_t_-_il à la cantonade.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Dumbledore se leva lentement.

Le cœur d'Ellie se serra. Enfin, elle allait savoir ce que le Directeur réservait à ses condisciples. Elle espérait qu'il les mettrait hors d'état de nuire, mais les paroles du Professeur Londubat avaient mis le doute dans son esprit. Qui avait dit qu'il valait mieux garder son ennemi près de soi, afin de le garder à l'œil ?

Dans un geste large des bras, Dumbledore croisa les mains sur sa barbe blanche.

_-_ Bien, alors nous allons appliquer les mesures qui s'imposent, avec quelques petits aménagements pour vous permettre de continuer à suivre les cours dispensés par l'école. Minerva, veuillez me rappeler les sanctions prévues par la loi magique, je vous prie ?

_-_ La privation des droits magiques, Professseur…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Votre baguette vous est confisquée, annonça_-_t_-_il fermement. Elle ne vous sera rendue que pour la durée des cours où vous en aurez besoin.

_-_ Et leurs devoirs, Professeur, s'inquiéta McGonagall.

_-_ J'y viendrai tout à l'heure… Ha… Y a_-_t_-_il des Préfets parmi vous ?

_-_ Non, Professeur, répondit McGonagall avec une certaine humeur.

_-_ C'est bien… J'aurais été fort fâché de devoir leur enlever leur insigne, fit Dumbledore. La suite des sanctions ?

_-_ L'enfermement.

_-_ Vous êtes consignés dans vos quartiers pour la durée de votre séjour dans l'école. Vous avez le droit de les quitter pour vous rendre à vos cours et au réfectoire. Après vos heures de cours, vous vous rendrez dans une salle qui vous sera désignée afin de faire votre travail scolaire. Vous aurez l'autorisation de vous rendre à la bibliothèque. Nous établirons un programme avec Madame Pince. Vos baguettes vous seront permises pour pratiquer les exercices nécessaires à la réalisation de vos devoirs de classe. Le professeur chargé de la surveillance de l'étude vous les remettra à la demande.Bien entendu, vous êtes fermement priés de ne rechercher le contact d'aucun de vos camarades. Seuls ceux concernant les divers exposés et mémoires obligatoires seront tolérés. Les Préfets seront chargés de vous rappeler cette règle de silence.Si vous ne vous croyez pas capables de la tenir, vous pourrez venir me trouver dans mon bureau afin que je vous administre un sortilège qui vous aidera à faire preuve de retenue et de discrétion. Je suis conscient cependant que des jeunes gens de votre âge et aussi pleins d'enthousiasme ont besoin d'exutoire… aussi, je recommanderai à Monsieur Rusard de vous trouver quelques activités afin de canaliser l'énergie dont vous débordez… Nos vieux elfes de maisons vous seront reconnaissants, j'en suis sûr, de les décharger des tâches les plus ingrates…Vous ferez ainsi l'expérience de l'obéissance aveugle que vous aurait demandée Voldemort à son égard, ainsi que des basses besognes ; à la différence –et remerciez en Merlin – que la saleté que vous pourriez remuer sous nos ordres se nettoie d'un simple passage sous l'eau chaude.

Sa voix fit trembler soudain la voûte de la Grande Salle. Il avait perdu son air débonnaire et il paraissait deux fois plus grand qu'il ne l'était réellement. Ellie McGregor se prit elle_-_même à remercier Merlin de n'avoir pas à subir la colère de Dumbledore. Il parut se radoucir, et reprit sur un ton plus doux :

_-_ J'écrirai moi_-_même pour prévenir vos parents que vous êtes consignés à Poudlard pour les prochaines vacances. Bien entendu, je vous demanderai de renoncer également à vos activités extra scolaires, telles que les différents clubs et associations auxquels vous pourriez appartenir – oui, Monsieur Goyle, le Quidditch fait partie des activités para scolaires !– et ceci afin de méditer plus sereinement aux conséquences de vos actes.

Il y eut un long silence à nouveau, profond et interminable. Ellie commençait à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds et il ne faisait pas chaud dans la petite pièce à cette heure déjà avancée de la soirée… de la nuit même.

_-_ Il serait temps de ramener ces jeunes personnes à leurs appartements, déclara Algie Londubat.

_-_ Oui, la nuit porte conseil… dit doucement Dumbledore. Professeur Vector, voulez_-_vous raccompagner ces élèves dans leurs quartiers je vous prie. Ensuite, je voudrais que vous veniez me rejoindre dans mon bureau. Isidra, pouvez_-_vous passer chez Sybille Trelawney ? J'ai eu un mal fou à la calmer. Madame Pomfresh m'a promis d'aller la voir, mais elle a déjà beaucoup à faire…

Il leva la tête vers les fantômes avec un soupir triste.

_-_ Merci à vous aussi, dit_-_il. Le Conseil des Fantômes nous a été d'une aide précieuse.

Les fantômes hochèrent la tête en silence et se retirèrent par le plafond.

Il était peut_-_être temps pour Ellen aussi de rejoindre les cachots de Serpentard. Elle sortit dans le Grand Hall, et se faufila dans le couloir du Rez_-_de_-_Chaussée. La Salle des Quatre Maisons était vide. Elle passa devant les portes fermées de la Grande Salle et se glissa dans les passages secrets qui menaient devant le mur de Serpentard. Elle entra dans la salle commune, heureuse de n'avoir rencontré personne. Il était tard et elle n'était pas certaine que son badge de Préfète l'eût protégée des foudres de Rusard particulièrement remonté contre les Serpentard depuis l'après midi.

La salle était presque vide. Il ne restait, dans leur coin habituel, que Malefoy et ses partisans rescapés de la débâcle de la soirée. Ils se turent quand McGregor entra. Avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas vraiment, Ellen constata que Nott était présent. Un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre même, mais il se trouvait à la table de Malefoy. Le sourire froid que Drago lui adressa ne la troubla cependant pas autant que le signe de tête discret que lui fit Théodore Nott. Non, elle ne sortirait pas. Elle marcha fermement vers la cheminée où le feu mourrait doucement et s'assit près de l'âtre. Elle ne voulait pas manquer l'entrée des vaincus.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit. La tête basse les condamnés entrèrent. Sur le seuil de la salle commune, le Professeur Vector leur conseilla de se rendre sans délai dans leurs dortoirs, avant de quitter la pièce sur un bonsoir qui résonna dans le silence froid.

Crabbe et Goyle s'arrêtèrent à la table de leurs amis. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais le regard que Malefoy leur jeta les dissuada de reprendre leur place au sein du groupe.

_-_ Nous n'avons rien dit, Drago ! plaida Bulstrode en pleurnichant. Personne n'a rien dit.

_-_ La ferme, idiote ! cracha Malefoy, un coup d'œil sur McGregor.

_-_ Drago, implora Gregory Goyle, qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? Tu nous avais promis…

_-_ Vous avez tout gâché ! l'interrompit Drago à voix basse mais hargneuse. Vous n'avez pas été fichu de venir à bout de ces stupides Gryffondor !

Il avait parlé haut sur la fin de sa phrase. Ellie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers l'escalier de son dortoir.

_-_ Heu… Drago… reprit Crabbe d'une voix ridicule. On est privé de Quidditch…

Ellen vit Malefoy pâlir un peu. La moitié de l'équipe des Salamandres faisait partie du lot des punis.

_-_ Hé bien, nous trouverons des remplaçants ... Si le phénix renaît de ses cendres, la salamandre, elle, se régénère chaque fois que l'un de ses membres lui est arraché. Nous allons le rappeler à ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore.

Il fixait Ellie McGregor qui montait lentement les marches, son sourire moqueur accroché à ses lèvres. Malefoy se retourna vers Goyle.

_-_ Alors ? Le vieux fou vous a renvoyé ?

_-_ Non. Il nous a juste pris nos baguettes…

Drago ricana, suivi de ses complices qui s'étaient débrouillés pour ne pas se faire prendre. Ils regardaient les autres de haut, tandis qu'ils racontaient, penauds, et jetant des regards furtifs autour d'eux, les conditions de leur peine. Ils répétèrent presque mot pour mot les paroles de Dumbledore. Les ricanements cessèrent quand ils parlèrent de l'échec de celui qui les avait entraînés dans cette sordide aventure…

Ellie McGregor tourna les yeux vers ses condisciples attablés et elle sut pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait donné l'occasion de communiquer ensemble une dernière fois sans gêne. Le message était passé et avait fait mouche, apparemment. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Drago Malefoy avait perdu son sourire hautain et son teint était presque aussi glauque que celui de la lumière sur les murs tendus de vert de la salle commune des Serpentard.

La nuit avait été mauvaise.Harry avait fait plusieurs cauchemars. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce dont il avait rêvé. Mais il savait que c'étaient des images qui lui serraient le cœur à lui faire mal. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois au bord des larmes, haletant et un malaise désespéré au plus profond de son être. Les visages de Rogue, Remus et Pettigrew se mêlaient dans une ronde qui lui donnait la nausée. Mais c'était lui chaque fois, il le savait, qui s'endormait dans la crypte, mourrait sur le sol glacé des souterrains, ou se tordait de douleur devant un Voldemort ricanant. Puis les rires devenaient cris, les cris hurlements, et la souffrance se faisait insupportable. Alors, il appelait Ellen à l'aide. Et il se réveillait dans un sursaut douloureux. Plusieurs fois il s'endormit d'épuisement. Plusieurs fois il s'éveilla brusquement. De la même manière qu'il était revenu à la réalité, brutalement, sans maîtrise, comme si le sommeil ne voulait plus de lui. Il lui fallait voir Dumbledore. Lui parler de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Lui dire qu'il n'avait pas su se tenir éloigné de l'esprit de Voldemort. Lui apprendre qu'il avait failli succomber à l'envie de meurtre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mise en lui. Il revoyait le poing d'argent de Pettigrew tendu vers lui, comme une supplique… lui qui l'avait si souvent brandi comme une menace… Il n'arrivait pas à croire cependant que Remus eût ourdi cette vengeance… cela ne lui ressemblait guère. L'idée même que Remus eût voulu tuer Peter, Harry ne pouvait y croire. Qu'il eût derrière la tête de se saisir de lui, de le ramener dans la lumière pour lui faire avouer ses crimes, pour réhabiliter officiellement et indubitablement Sirius – une dernière action de gloire à la mémoire des ses amis disparus – cela, oui, ressemblait à Remus… ou bien l'approche certaine de la mort changeait_-_elle ainsi les gens ? Ellen, un jour, lui avait dit qu'il vivait tout comme s'il était déjà mort…

_-_ Harry ?

La voix de Ron l'éveilla tout à fait. Il réalisa qu'il était encore habillé et qu'il serrait contre lui sa cape d'invisibilité. La couverture s'était emmêlée dans ses jambes et il eut du mal à sortir de l'étau qu'elle formait.

_-_ Harry ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es là ?

Harry grogna une réponse. Il se sentait groggy, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il ouvrit le rideau et cligna des yeux dans la lumière du jour qui se levait.

_-_ Il est tôt… grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'on est samedi… mais j'ai plus sommeil et je ne fais que des cauchemars… alors je me suis dit que si tu ne dormais pas on pourrait descendre tous les deux dans la salle commune…

Ron n'était qu'une forme floue près du baldaquin. Harry hésita entre lui taper dessus ou lui jeter un sort de silencio. Il finit par mettre ses lunettes sur son nez. Après tout, lui non plus n'avait pas très envie de se rendormir…

_-_ J'arrive… ronchonna_-_t_-_il.

Il s'énerva contre la couverture qui s'obstinait à garder ses pieds prisonniers puis réussit à quitter son lit. Il rangea la cape dans son armoire et rejoignit son ami devant les lavabos.

_-_ Tu as une drôle de tête, dit_-_il à Ron.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'une grimace.

_-_ Si tu voyais la tienne…

Harry ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et baigna son visage et sa nuque. Il frissonna. L'eau était glacée.

_-_ J'ai joué aux échecs toute la nuit… dit Ron sans le regarder.

Il s'observait dans la glace, l'air de se demander s'il se raserait ce matin.

_-_ Mais toutes les pièces étaient des cavaliers ou des fous et elles avaient toutes la tête de Rogue, une fois… une fois qu'il…

Sa voix se fit plus basse :

_-_ Une fois qu'il a été changé en pierre.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr c'était une partie d'échecs version sorcier… et il y avait des tas de Rogue qui éclataient de partout. Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout cela et j'essayais d'éviter de prendre un coup… Tu crois que cela veut dire quelque chose ?

Il regardait Harry, interrogateur et inquiet. Harry haussa les épaules. Lui aussi décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir son rasoir. Il se dirigea vers l'une des cabines de douches. Il se tourna vers Ron avant d'y entrer.

_-_ Je crois que cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : comme nous tous, tu te retrouves au milieu de cette fichue partie d'échec et tu essayes d'éviter de prendre un mauvais coup…

_-_ Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire un rêve de cette sorte qui m'empêche de dormir et qui ne veut dire que ce qu'il veut dire… ?

_-_ Si tu n'es pas content de mon interprétation, demande à Lavande et Parvati… peut_-_être trouveront_-_elles un sens caché à tes cauchemars…

Harry s'en voulut de ce ton acerbe qui lui était venu.

_-_ Enfin… parles_-_en à Hermione si tu veux être totalement rassuré…

_-_ Je ne peux pas ! répondit très vite Ron en rougissant légèrement.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que j'ai rêvé d'elle aussi… du moins, j'ai rêvé du jour où nous sommes descendus ensemble dans les souterrains… en fait, j'ai aussi refait le cauchemar que je faisais quand elle était endormie et que personne ne pouvait la réveiller.

_-_ Mais c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? voulut savoir Harry. Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit…

Ron s'empourpra davantage. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.

_-_ C'est un rêve stupide…

Il se tut. Harry ne voulut pas insister. Il fit le geste d'ouvrir la porte de la douche. Ron se mit à parler très vite, comme pour ne pas s'entendre prononcer les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

_-_ On marchait ensemble dans les souterrains. Il y avait cet éclair de magie qui nous touchait tous les deux. Je criais Protego ! Protego ! puis je transportais Hermione dans les souterrains et elle devenait lourde. De plus en plus lourde ! Et je m'apercevais qu'elle se transformait en une statue de pierre. Ensuite je tombais. Nous tombions tous les deux dans une chute sans fin et elle se brisait sur le sol en des milliers de morceaux…

Harry resta la main serrée sur la poignée.

_-_ Tu me prends pour un idiot, n'est_-_ce pas… murmura Ron.

_-_ Non ! dit vivement Harry. Non, reprit_-_il plus doucement. Je suppose que le fait d'être retourné là_-_bas a ramené tes souvenirs à la surface. Et puis ce ne sont jamais que des rêves ! On ne va jouer les Trelawney de bon matin…

Ron lui sourit.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu as rêvé de quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oh moi ! tant que je ne rêve pas de serpents, je suis content…

Ron fit une grimace d'excuse. Il prit sa trousse de toilette et ouvrit la porte de la douche voisine de celle d'Harry.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas dans la salle de bains des préfets ? s'enquit Harry.

_-_ Elle est trop mal fréquentée… renifla Ron.

_-_ Tu veux parler de Malefoy ou de Mimi Geignarde ? sourit Harry.

_-_ Les deux ! trancha Ron. Et puis rien de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour remettre les idées en place et réveiller son homme… A tout à l'heure, Harry.

Il referma la porte de la cabine sur lui et Harry entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Ensuite, alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans sa cabine, il perçut la voix de Ron qui chantait sous la douche. Il envia la faculté de son ami de faire le vide dans sa tête et d'oublier, même pour quelques instants, ce qui lui causait du tourment.

Il fit couler l'eau sur sa tête, sur son visage et sa nuque. Qu'allait_-_il advenir à présent ? Il continuerait sans doute les cours de Défense avec le Professeur Londubat. Et il pourrait toujours s'entraîner à l'ancienne magie avec Hermione si elle le voulait bien. Mais il n'apprendrait rien de plus. Il n'était pas comme Hermione. Il ne pouvait étudier dans les livres. Il lui fallait un maître, la pratique et l'exercice…Hé bien, il ferait avec ce qu'il avait déjà. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait espérer égaler Voldemort en quelques semaines de plus… D'ailleurs il ignorait toujours comment il pourrait le vaincre. Rogue lui avait enseigné l'ancienne magie puisqu'il ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette contre lui. Dumbledore l'avait envoyé sur la piste du pouvoir qu'il était sensé posséder. Et Remus lui avait dit de ne pas regarder ce que Voldemort avait de plus que lui, mais de chercher ce qu'il n'avait pas pour le toucher mortellement. L'ennui était qu'il ne voyait toujours pas comment blesser un homme avec quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, dont il ne reconnaissait pas le pouvoir, dont il se moquait éperdument.

Il coupa l'eau. Il se dépêcha de se savonner. Il entendait toujours Ron qui sifflait sous la douche. Surtout garder la tête froide. Ne pas se laisser submerger par le chagrin et le découragement. Après tout, ils avaient gagné cette bataille. Ils étaient les vainqueurs de ce bras de fer qui durait depuis des mois. Une victoire en demi_-_teinte, un peu moins amère qu'il ne l'avait cru la veille. Il avait perdu un maître, il avait perdu un ami. Mais Poudlard était toujours là, protectrice des faibles. Dumbledore était toujours là, gardien des mystères qu'il restait encore à découvrir. Ses amis étaient toujours là, heureux d'avoir fait leurs preuves. Et Ellen était toujours là, plus encore que jamais. Il rouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et regarda le savon s'écouler par le siphon dans un lent tourbillon d'écume. S'il pouvait se débarrasser de ses doutes aussi facilement que de la crasse… Cependant la chaleur revenait en lui. Il était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il frictionna son corps pour le sécher jusqu'à ce qu'il devînt rouge. Ron chantait toujours. Il était déjà devant le lavabo et terminait de raser sa barbe naissante.

_-_ Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda Harry en souriant.

_-_ Oui… je me suis souvenu qu'Hermione me préférait avec les joues lisses…

_-_ Oh… elle t'a dit ça !

_-_ Non, elle a juste dit deux ou trois fois « Tu piques, Ron ! », tu sais, sur le même ton qu'elle a quand elle dit « Ton devoir est nul, Ron. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il prit son peigne et fit semblant de se coiffer. Il allait arranger les mèches noiressur son front pour cacher sa cicatrice quand il arrêta son geste. De toutes façons, la première chose que ferait Ellen quand ils se verraient, quelque part entre l'escalier du grand hall et la table des Gryffondor dans la grande salle, serait de découvrir son front.

La salle commune était encore sombre. Le jour se levait sur le parc. Le saule cogneur agitait ses branches dans le vide, au vent de la nuit. Le front contre la vitre, Ron regardait le ciel qui s'embrasait des couleurs de l'aurore au travers des nuages.

_-_ Dis Harry… Tu as eu peur hier ? demanda_-_t_-_il soudain.

_-_ J'étais mort de trouille… Du moins dans les moments où j'étais capable de réfléchir convenablement… Pourquoi ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu crois qu'Hermione avait peur aussi ?

_-_ Oui. On avait tous peur. Même Dumbledore avait peur. Rogue avait peur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne cette décision… il suait la peur comme chacun d'entre nous. Et Remus aussi avait peur. Il avait peur de se retrouver dans les souterrains. Il avait peur de se retrouver face à Pettigrew.

_-_ Pourquoi y est_-_il allé alors ?

_-_ Pour la même raison que nous y sommes allés aussi, je suppose… parce que s'il n'y était pas allé, personne n'y serait allé à sa place.

Le silence à nouveau s'installa.

_-_ Tu vas aller voir Dumbledore ? demanda encore Ron.

_-_ Après le déjeuner, répondit Harry.

Aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler des vraies questions qui les préoccupaient.

_-_ Tu as pensé à la partie d'échecs ? questionna pourtant Harry.

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais j'attends de savoir comment les choses vont tourner… tu sais pour les Serpentard, et puis pour Pettigrew… C'est pour ça que je te demandais quand tu irais voir Dumbledore. Ce serait bien si tu pouvais apprendre quelques détails…

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu plaisantes là ?

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ Je veux dire… Peut_-_être que vous pourriez avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux…

_-_ Ho pour ça, ce sera une conversation très sérieuse, tu peux me croire, Ron… soupira Harry.

Le jeune Weasley lui jeta un regard en coin mais n'osa le questionner davantage.

Leurs camarades commençaient à descendre des dortoirs. Ils n'avaient pas, dans l'ensemble, des mines particulièrement réjouies pour un samedi matin. Et cela consola un peu les deux amis. Enfin, Ginny s'avança jusqu'à eux.

_-_ On va déjeuner ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans préambule.

_-_ Heu… Bonjour à toi aussi, Ginny… fit son frère. On n'attend pas Hermione ?

_-_ Elle n'était pas dans son dortoir, ni dans les douches. Et comme elle n'est pas ici non plus, j'en déduis qu'elle s'est déjà mise au travail. Venez, on la retrouvera dans la Grande Salle. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai rien mangé hier soir, et là franchement, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons…

Elle marcha vers la porte et leur fit un signe autoritaire. Ron et Harry échangèrent une grimace et la suivirent à distance respectueuse. Devant la porte du réfectoire, ils rejoignirent Ellie McGregor. Ginny fut près d'elle la première.

_-_ Alors ? Tu as appris quelque chose ? la pressa_-_t_-_elle aussitôt.

_-_ Bonjour, Ginny… Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?…

Ellen tendait sa joue à Harry, comme en un geste familier, tout en faisait remarquer à Ginny qu'elle paraissait bien énervée ce matin. Harry resta quelques secondes interdit avant de poser un baiser rapide sur la pommette de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression que tout ceux qui croisaient dans le couloir l'avaient vu. Ellie lui sourit. Elle écarta les cheveux sur le front du jeune homme qui les replaça aussitôt tels qu'ils étaient quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se mit à rire devant son air agacé. Elle l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue.

_-_ La période de négociation est passée ? se moqua Ginny.

Harry rougit un peu. Ellie eut un petit rire et une lueur espiègle passa dans ses yeux quand elle échangea un regard avec lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et s'apprêta à entrer dans la Grande Salle avec ses camarades.

_-_ La vie est trop courte pour passer à côtés des bons moments, dit_-_elle sur un ton enjoué.

Ron toussota dans son poing derrière eux.

_-_ Profitez_-_en tant qu'Hermione n'est pas là pour vous rappeler à l'ordre… dit_-_il sur un ton goguenard.

Ils arrivaient à la table des Gryffondor encore vide. Harry s'assit à sa place et se poussa un peu.

_-_ Tu veux rester avec nous le temps que tout le monde arrive ? demanda_-_t_-_il timidement.

Ellie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

_-_ Quand je te disais que faire table commune serait plus intéressant que ces stupides équipes de Quidditch… Oh ! et en parlant de Quidditch…

Ron et Ginny se rapprochèrent vivement. Les yeux d'Ellie pétillèrent de malice. A nouveau, elle arrangea un peu les mèches sur le front d'Harry qui les remit à leur place initiale.

_-_ Arrête, Ellen… Cette fichue cicatrice est assez visible comme ça.

_-_ Ho ! ce n'est pas pour la cicatrice…

_-_ Bon alors ! les brusqua Ginny. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a avec le Quidditch ?

Ellie fit durer le suspens encore quelques minutes.

_-_ Le prochain match… commença_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Celui qui doit avoir lieu cet après midi ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Les Dragons contre les Salamandres ? précisa Ginny.

Le sourire d'Ellie s'élargit.

_-_ Je crois que les Dragons vont gagner par forfait…

Harry frappa son front.

_-_ Je suppose que la moitié de l'équipe, si ce n'est plus, fait partie de ceux qui se sont fait prendre avec des cagoules sur la tête hier soir… Mais ça m'étonnerait que le match soit maintenu. Après tout, la Maison des Serpentard est en deuil.

Il jeta un œil sévère sur Ellie.

_-_ C'est tout ce que cela te fait d'avoir perdu ton directeur de Maison ?

_-_ J'ai énormément de peine d'avoir perdu un directeur de Maison comme le Professeur Rogue… mais je me réjouis de le savoir désormais aux commandes de Poudlard… Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit…

Ron fronça des sourcils interrogateurs vers Harry. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser des questions. McMillan s'avançait, l'air découragé.

Il s'arrêta devant la table des Gryffondor, sans même s'apercevoir de la présence de McGregor aux côtés d'Harry.

_-_ Le match est annulé… dit_-_il sur un ton sinistre. Malone est toujours à l'infirmerie… C'est pas tant qu'on avait envie de voir un match… mais ça aurait changé les idées de tout le monde… Et Malone voulait tellement en mettre plein la tronche à ces fichus Salamandres. Au fait, Harry… Pas mal ces sortilèges de défenses là… les boucliers réfléchissants… Cet imbécile de Zabini n'a pas encore compris comment il s'est retrouvé au tapis avec son propre maléfice… Tiens ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là McGregor ? T'en as marre de ce nid de vipères que sont les cachots ? Tu peux venir chez les Poufsouffle, tu sais… Je suis sûr que Malone serait ravi de t'accueillir en même temps que Grayson, surtout s'il emmène sa sœur avec lui…

_-_ C'est gentil, McMillan, le remercia Ellie McGregor. Je transmettrai l'invitation… D'ailleurs, si tu permets j'en parlerai à notre Préfète en Chef…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ernie. C'est pas elle que j'invite…

_-_ En principe, je n'aime guère m'étendre sur les divergences qui divisent la Maison Serpentard, mais je dois admettre que hier mes camarades et moi_-_même nous sommes trouvés fort embarrassés quand il a fallu nous rendre dans notre salle commune… Nous avons bien eu l'idée de nous réfugier dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, mais militairement parlant c'est une position bien plus difficile à défendre que les salles communes des Maisons.

_-_ Il fallait venir nous rejoindre ! s'exclama Ginny.

_-_ C'est bien ce que nous essayions de faire… répliqua Ellie. Mais la place était déjà occupée. Ce qui nous a permis de prendre ces imbéciles à revers… Cependant cela nous a obligé à exposer les plus jeunes… Il faudra mettre au point une autre stratégie pour la prochaine fois…

Ernie leva les mains pour la faire taire.

_-_ Hé là ! parle pas de malheur, McGregor.

Le réfectoire se remplissait. La table des Serpentard également. Ellie déclara qu'elle allait rejoindre sa place avant qu'on se posât trop de questions. McMillan regagna sa table afin d'avertir ses camarades de Maison qu'ils étaient privés de Quidditch.

_-_ A tout à l'heure, chuchota McGregor. J'ai plein de choses à vous dire encore… On se retrouve dans la salle des Quatre Maisons après le petit déjeuner ?

_-_ Oui ! fit Ginny.

_-_ Non ! dit Harry. Je dois aller trouver Dumbledore, n'oubliez pas.

_-_ Je te ferai un rapport détaillé et en privé, lui promit Ellie McGregor sur un sourire.

Ron pouffa tout seul. Ginny lui balança un coup de pied sous la table avant de se pousser jusqu'à sa place car Dean et Seamus arrivaient. Finnigan portait toujours un bandeau sur le front, même s'il était moins important que celui de la veille. Neville arriva à son tour avec Luna.

_-_ Vous savez la nouvelle ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Le match de cet après midi est annulé…

_-_ Oui, fit Luna un peu rêveuse. Ç'aurait été un peu indécent…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Seamus. Après tout qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire que les Salamandres soient obligés de déclarer forfait ?

_-_ C'est pas pour les Salamandres… souffla Dean un peu gêné.

Il regarda McGregor et lui fit un sourire d'excuses.

_-_ C'est à cause du Professeur Rogue, voyons…

_-_ Ah oui ! fit Seamus. La mort de Rogue et le massacre de l'équipe des Salamandres par les Dragons, ç'aurait fait beaucoup pour les Serpentard…

Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, tandis que les Gryffondor fixaient leur camarade avec stupeur. Harry était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque Ron lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_-_ Seamus ! dit le Préfet sur un ton plus que ferme. Petit un, les Salamandres n'ont rien à voir avec les Serpentard. Petit deux, tu as raison, la mort de Rogue c'est beaucoup pour les Serpentard… et plus que pour les Serpentard, pour Poudlard tout entière. Alors… Alors je ne veux plus t'entendre dire quoi que ce soit là_-_dessus…

Seamus le regarda avec les yeux exorbités.

_-_ Pour ce que j'en disais moi… je veux bien qu'on rende hommage au Professeur Rogue, mais de là à porter le deuil… Parce qu'on peut pas dire qu'il était franchement apprécié tout de même. Même parmi les Serpentard…

McGregor pencha la tête de l'autre côté, la main sur une hanche.

_-_ J'ai même entendu Malefoy, hier soir en quittant la grande salle, dire que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée finalement puisque Rogue avait disparu de la circulation…

Et comme personne ne faisait de commentaire, il ajouta :

_-_ C'est vrai quoi… On va peut_-_être enfin avoir l'autorisation de respirer normalement pendant les cours de Potions…

_-_ Continue comme ça, Seamus, et je peux t'assurer que tu ne pourras plus respirer normalement pendant un moment ! grinça Ron.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui te prend, Ronald ? s'étonna Finnigan. Tu n'es pas non plus un fan du Professeur Rogue, que je sache ?

_-_ Ce qui me prend, Seamus, gronda Ron, c'est que je ne veux pas t'entendre dire un seul mot contre le Professeur Rogue…

_-_ Mais j'ai rien dit contre Rogue… Rien de plus que d'ordinaire, en tous cas…

_-_ Alors continue à ne rien dire…

Ron leva les yeux vers la porte de la salle. Il pâlit un peu et se pencha sur la table vers Finnigan. Il avança la main vers le jeune homme et saisit son poignet avec force.

_-_ Et que je ne t'entende pas non plus ouvrir la bouche à ce sujet devant Hermione !

Il se redressa comme la Préfète en Chef arrivait à la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Te voilà, Hony ? dit_-_il avec un sourire forcé. Tu es splendide ce matin.

Hermione le regarda d'un air incrédule. Elle ouvrait la bouche quand une clameur s'éleva à la table des Serdaigle.

Tous se tournèrent vers eux.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda Ellie McGregor.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et leur sourit.

_-_ Anthony a repris conscience ce matin.

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondor de s'exclamer et de relayer la nouvelle.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Harry. Il a dit qui l'avait attaqué.

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma à nouveau. Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Il a repris conscience. Il a ouvert les yeux. Mais il n'a pas encore prononcé une seule parole. Madame Pomfresh prétend qu'il faudra encore quelques jours avant que l'effet du sortilège se dissipe totalement. Mais c'est bon signe. Il est en voie de guérison, et c'est le principal. Je suis sûre que les potions du Professeur Rogue ont joué un rôle prépondérant dans l'amélioration de son état…

Ron lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à sa place.

_-_ J'en suis certain moi aussi, mon cœur, dit_-_il doucement comme elle prenait place à côté de lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

_-_ Mais… rien, Hony… C'est juste que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi…

_-_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… fit Hermione un sourcil levé.

Elle se retourna vers Ellie :

_-_ Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de McGonagall ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Elle devrait vous convoquer, toi et les autres Préfets de Serpentard, dans la matinée, pour vous faire savoir le nom du nouveau Directeur de Serpentard.

_-_ J'espère qu'elle donnera aussi le nom du nouveau professeur de Potions… murmura Seamus.

_-_ Mais c'est une évidence, releva Hermione… Du moins, il est évident que celui qui remplacera le Professeur Rogue jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore trouve un nouveau professeur de Potions sera…

Personne n'écouta la fin de sa phrase. Tous se tournaient vers l'entrée de la salle. Mr Rusard, le torse bombé et un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Suivaient à quelques pas, la tête basse, par deux, comme des galériens qu'on menait au banc, les condamnés de la veille. Ils traversèrent la salle, et Rusard s'arrêta devant la table des Serpentard, important et plein de morgue.

_-_ Allez mes gaillards, prenez place… Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, vous auriez tous été au pain sec et à l'eau durant toute la durée de votre punition… Mais Dumbledore prétend que des jeunes gens en pleine croissance doivent manger convenablement… Alors mangez, mes drôles, mangez et prenez des forces… Vous en aurez besoin…

Il sourit d'un sourire si féroce que même Crabbe et Goyle en frémirent.

_-_ Je reviens vous chercher à la fin du déjeuner… Vous commencez dès aujourd'hui… Je vous ai préparé un programme au pied levé… que je me ferai un devoir d'affiner au fur et à mesure du temps…

Le concierge susurrait ces paroles mais toute la salle les entendit dans le silence qui s'était fait. Ellie McGregor eut un sourire malicieux. Un éclair vif passa dans ses yeux lorsque Seamus demanda ce que voulait dire Rusard.

_-_ Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Comment le sais_-_tu ? demanda Hermione soupçonneuse. McGonagall n'a encore rien laissé filtrer…

Un éclat amusé brilla dans le regard doré de la Préfète de Serpentard.

_-_ Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée, puisque quelques Salamandres ont été mises hors circulation…

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Seamus qui rougit avant de baisser la tête.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu mijotes, Ellie ? insista Hermione.

_-_ Mais rien, Mademoiselle la Préfète en Chef… C'est juste que je trouve qu'on commence enfin à s'amuser dans ce vieux château humide…

Elle fit un signe de la main à la tablée et se retourna pour s'éloigner vers sa table.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ? grinça Hermione entre ses dents.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il regardait passer devant leur table Malefoy entouré de sa cour quelque peu réduite. Nott suivait nonchalamment à quelques pas derrière. Ce qui l'intéressait davantage était ce que lui avait derrière la tête. Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était aussi ce que voulait savoir Ellen. Il tourna la tête vers la table en vert. La Préfète en effet fixait ouvertement Nott alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Malefoy, lui laissant sa place comme la veille. Il pencha la tête un peu plus pour jeter un regard sur la table des professeurs et se souvint en même temps que Rogue n'était plus là. Sa place était vide. Ainsi que celle de Dumbledore. Celle de McGonagall était vacante également. Il manquait les Professeurs Londubat et Vector.

_-_ … Vector !

La voix d'Hermione fit un écho dans son esprit.

_-_ Quoi le professeur Vector ? sursauta Harry.

_-_ Je disais que normalement, ce devrait être le Professeur Vector qui devrait prendre la place du Professeur Rogue à la tête de Serpentard…

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce qu'il a fait partie de cette Maison et qu'il est le seul représentant de Serpentard depuis que le Professeur Rogue… n'est plus parmi nous…

Harry tourna à nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs. Il se demanda si Vector prendrait la place en bout de table qu'occupait Rogue. Il déménagerait sans doute ses bureaux près des cachots… Et le laboratoire deviendrait sans doute une bibliothèque pour ses ouvrages d'arithmancie. Un étrange pincement au cœur surpris Harry. Il sourit amèrement. Rogue n'aurait pas apprécié cette stupide sentimentalité. Ou bien il en aurait ri, de son rire sec et froid. Ou bien il aurait eu ce petit air supérieur qu'il prenait toujours quand il reprochait à Harry de porter son cœur en bandoulière. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Il y avait à présent trois scissions effectives. D'un côté, Malefoy et ses amis, de moins en moins nombreux, mais de plus en plus dangereux –cela Harry le sentait confusément. Au milieu, les anciens amis de Malefoy, silencieux et mal à l'aise. Et enfin, dans un désordre que McGregor tentait de contenir à coups de baguette sur quelques têtes impatientes et bavardes, l'équipe restée fidèle à l'école. C'était de pire en pire, la Maison de Serpentard au bord du gouffre et le reste de l'école fort remonté contre elle.

Harry s'efforça de déjeuner sans penser à autre chose qu'à son assiette. S'il pouvait seulement oublier Voldemort, Serpentard, Malefoy et le reste… S'il pouvait seulement se retrouver avec Ellen dans la solitude des jardins désertés. Mais d'abord il lui faudrait s'enfermer dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour avoir avec lui une conversation dont il se serait bien passé, ensuite rejoindre Hermione et les autres pour parler de la partie d'échec qu'il voulait oublier ne serait_-_ce qu'un instant, apprendre d'autres nouvelles sur lesquelles il leur faudrait réfléchir et réfléchir encore. Il en avait déjà mal à la tête. Il se leva de table en même temps que ses camarades et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sentit la main d'Ellen dans la sienne alors qu'il sortait dans le couloir. Rusard attendait devant la porte, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait l'air aussi heureux que lorsque Ombrage était à la tête de Poudlard. Harry ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentard où Malefoy était encore assis. Il était loin le temps de la Brigade Inquisitoriale où le Préfet de Serpentard faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans les couloirs de l'école.

_-_ A quoi tu penses ? souffla Ellen à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ A l'époque de la Grande Inquisitrice… soupira le jeune homme.

Ellie fit une grimace et, dans un geste involontaire, frotta le dos de sa main droite avec sa main gauche.

Harry ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu as eu droit à une retenue d'Ombrage, toi aussi ? murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ho ! pas **_une_**… avoua Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu avais fait ?

Elle haussa les épaules et fit une moue.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai eu le tort de répéter à portée de ses oreilles quelques paroles peu obligeantes de mon père sur le Ministre Fudge… Tu sais combien elle était susceptible à ce sujet… Et puis, je crois également que nous n'avions pas non plus les mêmes conceptions de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

_-_ Tu n'as pu t'empêcher de le lui faire savoir… se moqua légèrement Harry. Nous aurions pu faire nos retenues ensemble, tu le sais ?

_-_ Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais à cette époque… dit Ellen. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour cette pimbêche de Chang… Tu n'arrêtais pas de la regarder, tout le temps.

_-_ Tu as fait combien de retenue avec Ombrage ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Quelques unes…

Harry serra ses doigts sur ceux d'Ellen. La douleur dans sa chair était lointaine, et pourtant si présente encore. Et plus encore, l'amertume de l'injustice de cette horrible femme mordait encore son cœur.

_-_ A cette époque, il n'était pas question d'inviter des Serpentard aux réunions de l'AD, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ A cette époque, tu sais ce qu'auraient répondu les Serpentard à cette invitation ?

Harry sourit. Il embrassa furtivement le dos de la main d'Ellen. Il la laissa sur le seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ A tout à l'heure ? dit_-_il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit signe de la main.

_-_ A tout à l'heure, Harry, répondit_-_elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner vers le Grand Hall. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Quelque chose d'infime qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir encore. Ce qu'elle savait cependant, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser ce changement les éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Elle jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir, fit un salut moqueur à Isadora Marchinson qui arrivait du réfectoire, et se souvint fort à propos qu'elle devait faire un tour chez les Préfets au moment même où ses amies Serpentard se précipitaient vers elle en gloussant.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre en détail à chaque reviewes. Mais je vous remercie pour vos commentaires… Certains sont très perspicaces… Je réponds aux questions que certains se posent parce que sinon j'ai peur d'oublier de le faire ensuite… **

**_craup_****_ : 2 choses que je n'ai pas compris:  
Croutar est mort? _**S'il l'est, ce n'est pas parce que Harry l'a tué…  
**_Pourquoi McGregor n'a-t-elle pas parler de Nott?_** Parce qu'elle veut d'abord savoir de quoi il retourne… Et par coquetterie peut_-_être… Entre Serpentard… Après tout, les trois Gryffondor ont leurs petits secrets…

**_Maugreyfiliae Tu as reçu ma précédente review? Si oui, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas répondu?_** Sans doute parce que je l'ai reçue après avoir publié…. **_Qu'est ce que Hermione cache aux autres? (Est-ce qu'elle leur cache quelquechose ou c'est juste moi qui me fait des illusions?)_** Elle a encore quelques petits secrets, mais qui n'en a pas ?

**_aurag_****_ : Tu met un nouveau chapitre tout les combiens ? _**En général tous les soirs, mais là c'est un peu difficile pour moi de tenir ce rythme. Les perturbations dureront au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine…


	61. Chapitre 140 : Une partie de cachecache

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 140**

**Une Partie de Cache_-_Cache**

…

Harry se demandait quel prétexte il allait servir à McGonagall pour lui demander un rendez_-_vous chez le Directeur. Elle poserait des questions sans doute, pour connaître le degré d'urgence et les raisons de cette entrevue. Il haussa les épaules : tant pis, il verrait bien sur le moment.

Il s'approchait de la porte et vit qu'elle était entrouverte. Le heurtoir ne broncha pas quand il fut devant la porte de bois. Par l'entrebâillement, Harry voyait les battants de l'armoire ouverte dans le bureau et des bruits parvenaient de derrière. Il frappa doucement et allait se présenter quand la voix de McGonagall s'éleva, impérieuse et pressé.

_-_ Oui… oui… entrez donc, je vous attendais… Asseyez_-_vous et accordez_-_moi un instant, je vous prie.

Harry entra, un peu étonné. Il avança devant le bureau et s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil destiné aux visiteurs. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre longtemps. A peine installé, il entendit du bruit à la porte qu'il n'avait pas totalement refermée derrière lui. Deux coups fermes. Un « Minerva ? » décidé. Harry se leva pour saluer le Professeur Sinistra.

_-_ Oh… fit celle_-_ci en entrant. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas déranger…

_-_ Vous ne me dérangez pas, Isidra…

McGonagall apparut enfin de derrière son armoire. Elle vit Harry et s'en étonna.

_-_ Potter ? fit_-_elle. Nous avions rendez_-_vous ?

_-_ Non, Madame, bredouilla Harry. Mais vous m'avez dit d'entrer…

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous ! trancha McGonagall.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur d'Astronomie.

_-_ Vous vouliez me voir, Isidra ?

Le Professeur Sinistra avança d'un pas vif vers le bureau et déposa dessus un objet qu'Harry ne put identifier.

_-_ Pourrez_-_vous remettre cela au professeur Dumbledore, Minerva, s'il vous plait ? Il est occupé et je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Je dois changer quelques lentilles et faire quelques mises au point qui ne peuvent attendre…

McGonagall tendit la main vers l'objet que le professeur Sinistra venait de lui remettre et l'attira vers elle. Elle le tint un moment entre des doigts et Harry vit qu'il s'agissait de lentilles de télescope. Elle le reposa devant elle, et les deux femmes échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Bien entendu, Isidra, répondit McGonagall sur un sourire un peu forcé.

Isidra Sinistra la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Harry se leva pour la saluer à nouveau. Elle lui fit un sourire étrange et referma la porte derrière elle.

_-_ Alors, Potter ? Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? bouscula McGonagall. Si c'est pour me parler de votre dernier devoir de Métamorphoses, je vous avertis tout de suite, je ne l'ai pas encore corrigé.Mon emploi du temps est fort chargé, je vous prierai d'être concis…

_-_ Je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore, Madame, se décida Harry.

Minerva McGonagall battit des cils derrière ses lunettes. Elle repoussa la porte de l'armoire qui la gênait pour s'asseoir devant son bureau. Elle montra le fauteuil à Harry.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous, Potter.

Elle déplaça la pile de cahiers et de livres de son propre siège sur le coin de son bureau et prit place.

_-_ Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Madame…

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous !

Harry s'assit.

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore est fort occupé, Potter, aujourd'hui… et je le crains dans les jours à venir… Vous en avez conscience, n'est_-_ce pas…

Sa voix était ferme, son visage sévère, pourtant Harry la savait bienveillante. Son regard attentif par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées observait le jeune homme en face d'elle.

_-_ Oui, vous en avez conscience, décida_-_t_-_elle enfin. C'est donc pour lui parler d'une chose extrêmement importante que vous voulez voir le Directeur…

Harry baissa la tête. C'était terriblement important, en effet. Pour lui, en tous cas, mais il n'était pas sûr que McGonagall eût le même sens des priorités.

_-_ Je voudrais lui parler de Voldemort, Madame…

La bouche de Minerva McGonagall tressaillit un peu.

_-_ Je m'en doute un peu… ainsi je suppose que de la disparition de Severus Rogue et de Remus Lupin… Moi aussi je voudrais lui parler d'eux… Vous étiez avec moi, Harry, quand Albus m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé. Vous en savez plus que moi. Je ne vous demanderai pas de me dire ce qu'il y a exactement dans les souterrains de l'école. Je m'en doute, mais je n'en aurais la certitude que lorsque j'aurai succédé à notre cher Albus. Severus ne pouvait rêver plus grande fin… bien que le mot fin en ce qui le concerne n'ait aucun sens. Certains diraient que l'ombre et le froid des cachots en effet lui conviennent plus que parfaitement. Pour moi, il a enfin trouvé la place qu'il cherchait depuis toujours.

_-_ Il a sacrifié le reste de sa vie pour Poudlard, murmura Harry.

McGonagall secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, dit_-_elle. Non, ce n'est pas hier qu'il a sacrifié le reste de sa vie à Poudlard. Cela, il l'a fait, il y a bien longtemps. Bien avant votre naissance. Le jour où il a décidé d'aller trouver le professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir du danger. Non, ce à quoi il a renoncé hier soir, c'est à recueillir un jour les fruits de ce sacrifice. Il a longtemps attendu ce jour. Je sais qu'il en concevait de l'amertume et de la rancœur. Et je craignais pour lui que son cœur ne se noie dans le fiel. Quand vous êtes arrivé à l'école, il a tourné ce poison contre vous. Albus trouvait que c'était une bonne chose. Du moins que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ne le garde plus en lui. Le ressentiment mène à la haine et la haine est le pire des poisons. Elle est sortie de lui peu à peu. Et vous avez réussi là où d'autres avaient échoué. Moi la première.

Harry baissa davantage encore la tête pour cacher une grimace.

_-_ Croyez bien que je n'ai aucun mérite là_-_dedans, madame, dit_-_il amèrement. Je le haïssais autant qu'il me haïssait. Et je crois que je suis bien près de le haïr à nouveau pour m'avoir laissé seul face à la magie qu'il a mis dans mes mains sans me donner le temps ni les moyens de la maîtriser…

McGonagall sourit doucement avant de reprendre un visage sévère.

_-_ Severus Rogue n'est pas responsable du peu de temps que vous avez devant vous, Potter. Quant à la maîtrise, je vous dirai simplement ceci : un professeur enseigne, il montre un chemin. Il ne peut apprendre à votre place. La maîtrise, vous seul pouvez l'acquérir par la persévérance et l'étude. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de Severus Rogue ni de quiconque pour cela.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. _La persévérance et l'étude_. En effet, Rogue lui avait assez souvent corné aux oreilles qu'il n'était ni assidu, ni appliqué, ni sérieux dans son travail. La voix de McGonagall était plus basse quand elle reprit :

_-_ Severus Rogue avait l'obsession de la perfection, Potter. C'est pour cela qu'il était exigeant. Et il l'était autant avec lui_-_même qu'avec ses élèves. Du moins avec ceux qui le méritaient à ses yeux.

Harry releva les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui de la vieille dame pendant un instant. Mais McGonagall se redressa vivement.

_-_ Quant à Remus Lupin, soupira_-_t_-_elle, nous perdons avec lui, non seulement un pilier de notre organisation, non seulement un homme dont les conseils et l'optimisme nous manqueront, mais surtout un ami sincère. Je sais combien il tenait à vous, Harry. Je sais tout ce qu'il représentait pour vous.

Harry ne put répondre. Le sourire rassurant qu'il voulait adresser au professeur McGonagall se figea en grimace. La peine de la veille lui revint. Et il n'avait personne vers qui tourner sa colère.

_-_ Je dois rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore, dès que son entrevue avec les Professeurs Londubat et Vector sera terminée. Je lui demanderai de vous recevoir dans les plus brefs délais.

_-_ Merci, professeur, murmura Harry.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ Harry ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit. A nouveau McGonagall l'appelait par son prénom.

_-_ Harry… ce dont vous voulez parler au Directeur, c'est de Peter n'est_-_ce pas ?...

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il ne pouvait nier, et en même temps il ne pouvait non plus confirmer totalement.

_-_ Il… il est mort, n'est_-_ce pas… ? continua McGonagall.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Il baissa les yeux. McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle se leva à son tour et se retint au bord du bureau.

_-_ Allons, dit_-_elle à voix basse. Il est temps de passer à autre chose…

Harry tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et le Heurtoir prit la parole.

_-_ Miss McGregor, Madame, se présente à votre convocation…

_-_ Faites entrer, répondit McGonagall.

_-_ A votre service, Madame, fit le Heurtoir enchanté.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ellie McGregor entra, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle salua McGonagall d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_elle fermement.

La Directrice Adjointe lui désigna le fauteuil qu'Harry venait de quitter.

_-_ Au revoir, Potter ! fit McGonagall.

Harry la vit repousser ses livres du bord vers le fond de son bureau. Ellen fit un petit signe moqueur de la main puis rapprocha le fauteuil du bureau. Elle s'assit en même temps que le professeur McGonagall.

Harry ferma la porte sur lui. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir, lentement. Qu'est_-_ce que McGonagall pouvait bien vouloir à Ellen ? Une réprimande ? A quel sujet ? Il revint vers la porte. Le Heurtoir lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

_-_ Heu… rien… répondit Harry avant de s'éloigner.

Mais que pouvait bien vouloir la Directrice de Gryffondor à une Préfète de Serpentard…

Au bout du couloir Harry se retourna. Il venait d'entendre la porte du bureau de McGonagall s'ouvrir. Ellie s'avançait vers lui, le pas vif.

_-_ Je savais que tu m'attendrais…

_-_ Mais non… mentit Harry sur un ton un peu trop vif.

Ellen leva un sourcil moqueur. Elle passa son chemin sur un sourire espiègle. Il la suivit et la rejoignit à grands pas.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda_-_t_-_il en essayant un ton indifférent.

Ellie lui jeta un regard en coin.

_-_ Rien d'autre que me dire que le professeur Dumbledore nous présentera le nouveau Directeur de Serpentard en fin de matinée…

Harry lui rendit son regard en coin.

_-_ Tiens donc… Elle t'a convoquée exprès pour cela ? se moqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et pour me demander de rassembler mes camarades dans notre salle commune… admit_-_elle de bonne grâce.

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry. La Maison Serpentard ne compte_-_t_-_elle qu'une seule Préfète ?

_-_ Non, répondit négligemment McGregor. Mais il n'y en a qu'une seule qui garde la tête froide en ces circonstances quelque peu confuses.

Harry renifla, très sarcastique, tandis qu'Ellie se mettait à rire. Dans le Grand Hall, ils prirent le couloir qui menait vers la salle des Quatre Maisons afin de rejoindre leurs camarades. Ellen eut un sourire malicieux et ses yeux brillèrent soudain d'une lueur intense. Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry. Il suivit son regard vers la poche de la jeune fille. Tout d'abord il ne reconnut pas ce qu'elle lui montrait dans le creux de sa main.Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

_-_ Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

_-_ Tu es folle ! s'écria Harry sur le même ton.

Il s'arrêta un peu avant la salle des professeurs.

_-_ Tu sais ce que c'est ? répéta Ellen sans s'émouvoir de l'affolement de son ami.

_-_ C'est au professeur Sinistra, répondit Harry.

Ellie ouvrit doucement l'éventail des lentilles.

_-_ Oui, c'est avec ça qu'elle surveillait les alentours de Poudlard hier soir… chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Harry cacha de ses mains les verres dans celles d'Ellen. Autour d'eux, on tournait des regards curieux vers les deux jeunes gens.

_-_ Tu l'as volé ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Crie le donc sur les toits !

Ellen poussa de l'épaule la porte de la salle contre laquelle elle était appuyée. Elle attendit que les attentions se fussent reportées sur autre chose que sur eux et entraîna Harry avec elle.

C'était la lumière du jour qui pénétrait par les baies vitrées au travers des buissons. Ils marchaient sur la mousse et l'air avait une odeur d'humidité assez prononcée. Ils étaient dans la classe de Firenze. Ils écoutèrent un instant les frémissements des branches. Puis le silence revint.

Harry tendit ses mains vers celles d'Ellen.

_-_ Donne_-_moi ça ! commanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle cacha sa main dans son dos.

_-_ Non !

_-_ Donne !

Il se pencha sur elle pour saisir son poignet.

_-_ Pourquoi je te le donnerai ! C'est moi qui ai pris les risques ! Je veux voir ce qui s'est passé hier soir !

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui te fait croire que tu verras quelque chose ?

_-_ Pourquoi Sinistra l'aurait_-_elle donné à McGonagall sinon ?

Elle levait à présent le bras pour empêcher Harry de se saisir des lentilles. Ils chuchotaient comme si le simulacre de forêt eût eu des oreilles pour les entendre.

_-_ Donne_-_moi ça !

Ellie McGregor fit glisser l'objet du litige de sa main droite à sa main gauche.

_-_ Ellen… donne_-_moi ça !

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu vas en faire ? défia la jeune fille.

_-_ Le rendre à McGonagall…

_-_ Et comment vas_-_tu expliquer que tu as en ta possession un objet qui se trouvait sur son bureau ?

_-_ J'en sais rien ! Mais donne_-_le_-_moi…

Il tenait son poignet gauche d'une main et essayait de lui prendre les lentilles de force. Une fois de plus, elle fit passer les verres dans son autre main et, tandis que Harry la lâchait pour tenter de se saisir de l'objet, elle mit ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Il chercha ses mains à l'aveuglette, les bras en arrière, tout en prenant soin de garder ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Viens le chercher…

Elle souriait d'un air effronté. Harry sourit lui aussi, enjôleur, et ramena ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

_-_ Ellen, s'il te plait…

Pour toute réponse, elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_ Je peux rester comme ça indéfiniment, dit_-_elle.

Elle souriait toujours, son regard espiègle dans celui d'Harry, et rapprochait son visage du sien.

_-_ C'est déloyal, Ellen, murmura Harry prêt à embrasser ses lèvres qui s'avançaient. Mais… ce n'est guère étonnant de la part d'une… Serpentard.

Il fit une dernière tentative. Il essaya de se dégager vivement de l'étreinte des bras d'Ellen, tout en lançant les siens en arrière. Il réussit à saisir ses poignets.

_-_ Ah ! Ah ! fit la jeune fille sur un ton taquin, si je les fais tomber, tu n'auras rien à rendre à McGonagall…

_-_ Tu oserais ?

Les yeux d'Ellen brillaient d'un rire malicieux. Elle fronça son petit nez mutin. Oui, elle oserait…

_-_ Alors Potter ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? On le négocie ?

Harry soupira.

_-_ C'est inutile, Ellen. Tu as gagné, une fois de plus… On les regarde ensemble… ensuite tu me donneras cet objet pour que je le ramène à McGonagall.

_-_ Si tu veux… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre ensuite si tu écopes d'une retenue à ma place.

Elle détacha ses bras des épaules d'Harry et ouvrit les lentilles en éventail comme elle l'avait vu faire au professeur Sinistra. Les verres restaient troubles.

_-_ Comment ça marche ? murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu l'ignores ?

_-_ On va trouver… assura Ellie.

Elle ramena l'éventail vers Harry et ils essayèrent ensemble de chercher un mécanisme quelconque.

_-_ Une formule, peut_-_être ? fit Ellen sa tête tout près de celle d'Harry.

Il fit une grimace dubitative. Certes, une formule activait les lentilles… mais laquelle ?

Absorbés par leurs recherches, les deux jeunes gens ne s'aperçurent pas qu'une paire d'yeux indiscrets les observait derrière des branchages.Deux mains écartèrent les branches lentement et un long caquètement fit sursauter les comploteurs. Harry saisit les lentilles des mains d'Ellie et les cacha dans son dos.

_-_ Peeves ! Dégage ! fit Ellie.

Peeves sortit des buissons où il était caché et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour montrer qu'il était bien décidé à ne pas obéir.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là Peeves ? demanda Harry. Je croyais que tu surveillais Malefoy.

_-_ Dans son dortoir, Malefoy. Pas le droit d'aller là_-_bas pour ce pauvre Peeves… fit semblant de pleurnicher l'esprit goguenard. Sauf quand le Baron Sanglant a besoin de lui pour faire peur à ces stupides encapuchonnés…

Il se mit à rire à s'en taper les cuisses.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je me suis amusé ! C'était vraiment trop drôle ! Plus drôle que de compter les points dans le Grand Hall !... Mais moins que de vous surprendre tous les deux.

Son regard pétilla d'un éclat égrillard.

_-_ Vous avez choisi l'endroit idéal pour vous rouler dans l'herbe, les tourtereaux…

_-_ Peeves, ça suffit ! Va_-_t_-_en ! l'interrompit Harry.

Peeves secoua lentement la tête.

_-_ Je veux voir comment un maladroit comme toi s'y prend avec les filles… Tu m'avais pas l'air très doué, y a pas cinq minutes. C'est pourtant pas difficile de prendre une fille dans ses bras… Tu veux que je te montre ?

_-_ Peeeeeeeves ! siffla Harry entre ses dents.

Ellie éclata de rire.

_-_ Allez Peeves, ça suffit maintenant, va_-_t_-_en, pria_-_t_-_elle.

Peeves s'approcha d'elle. Dans une grimace il tendit ses lèves grossières. Un bruit de baiser retentit.

_-_ Et rater un spectacle aussi hilarant que Potter en train d'embrasser une fille… pas question !

_-_ D'accord, fit Ellen.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'attrapa par le cou et attira son visage vers le sien. Elle l'embrassa longuement. Stupéfait, Harry ne savait s'il devait la tenir contre lui ou laisser ses mains éloignées du corps de la jeune fille.

_-_ Voilà ! fit cette dernière en se retournant vers Peeves. Tu es venu, tu as vu, tu as disparu… Tu es encore là ?

_-_ Wahou ! dit Peeves quelque peu désarçonné par l'audace de la Préfète. C'est bien la première fois que j'aimerai être à ta place Potter…

Harry rougit. Il envoya un regard furibond à Ellen. Puis il leva un index menaçant vers Peeves.

_-_ Je t'avertis que si jamais tu racontes…

L'esprit éclata de rire.

_-_ Personne ne me croira jamais… maintenant j'aimerai bien voir comment toi, tu te débrouilles, Potter… Ce n'est pas tout d'être le héros de ces dames, encore faut_-_il assurer…

Il fit un clin d'œil appuyé à Harry.

_-_ Peeves, si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, j'appelle le Baron Sanglant.

La voix d'Ellen était calme, mais ferme. Peeves cependant ne perçut pas la menace dans son ton. Ou du moins ne la prit_-_il pas au sérieux.

_-_ Et tu crois que le Baron Sanglant va quitter séance tenante ses activités ô combien importantes ! sur un simple appel de ta part ?

_-_ Si j'étais toi je ne prendrais pas le risque, Peeves. Le Baron Sanglant est un vieil ami de la famille…

Le rire de Peeves se fit moins sûr.

_-_ Depuis quand ? voulut_-_il braver quand même.

_-_ Depuis Conrad McGregor, troisième du nom et chef du clan McGregor à l'époque où le Baron Sanglant commençait à peine à hanter les cachots de Poudlard.

La bouche de Peeves se tordit dans une grimace.

_-_ Tu as entendu parler de Conrad McGregor, Peeves ?

_-_ Ouais… et pas en bien, si tu veux le savoir… C'est quelqu'un de ta famille ?

L'esprit siffla longuement et se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Je te le disais Potter… Si j'étais toi, je partirais très vite loin de cette fille ! Si elle ne te mange pas le cœur, elle te l'arrachera d'un seul coup de couteau…

Il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et mima une mort grimaçante, la langue pendant jusqu'au menton. Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'Ellie riait. Elle leva la main vers Peeves pour le chasser. L'esprit fit un bond en arrière et prit un air apeuré.

_-_ Ne me touche pas ! criailla_-_t_-_il. Maudite sorcière !

_-_ Alors va_-_t_-_en ! éclata de rire Ellen. N'oublie pas, Peeves, le Baron Sanglant est de mes amis…

Peeves leva les yeux au ciel et soupira…

_-_ Je sais ! Je sais ! Tant pis ! S'il y a une chose que je ne veux pas rater non plus c'est comment vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux quand ils vont vous choper en train de vous bécoter…

Il se remit à caqueter devant l'air inquiet des jeunes gens.

_-_ Qui ils ? insista Harry.

_-_ Oh ! juste quelques Serpentard avec la furieuse envie de tomber à bras raccourcis sur Potter et sa coquine…Cette fille là… Oh ! ma pauvre vieille tête ! Elle n'a plus de mémoire… Elle est allée chercher ses camarades. Ils ne devraient plus tarder…

_-_ Pas de temps à perdre ! bondit Ellen vers les lentilles.

_-_ Non ! il faut sortir d'ici ! renchérit Harry.

_-_ Tu veux rire ! On n'aura pas d'autre occasion ! Montre_-_moi les lentilles !

_-_ Il faut se mettre à l'abri, Ellen.

_-_ Hé bien ! Cachons_-_nous dans cette imitation de forêt interdite ! Tu nous lances quelques sortilèges d'Illusion et on attend que ça se tasse !

_-_ Oh ! Oh ! fit Peeves en se frottant les mains… j'adore les querelles d'amoureux… et plus encore les bagarres !

Il fit mine de tendre l'oreille.

_-_ Je les entends qui arrivent… Combien sont_-_ils ? Tant que cela ?...

Ellen et Harry échangèrent un regard de panique.

_-_ D'accord ! fit Harry bon gré mal gré.

Il prit le bras d'Ellen pour l'attirer dans les buissons. Il la poussa devant lui et lui demanda de se cacher. Peeves les suivit, commentant à sa manière indiscrète le choix de la cachette, qui faisait en effet un excellent observatoire. C'était l'endroit exact où lui_-_même se tenait pour les espionner quelques instants plus tôt. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux un instant. Puis comme rien ne semblait venir du couloir, Ellie tendit la main vers Harry.

_-_ Tu nous fais perdre notre temps, Peeves… Fiche_-_nous la paix ! Harry, rends_-_moi les lentilles, veux_-_tu ?

Harry jeta un regard ombrageux à l'esprit qui souriait de son sourire grotesque. Il sortit le jeu de lentilles et recommença à l'examiner avec Ellen.

_-_ Bien ! fit celle_-_ci. Réfléchissons ! Je suis le Professeur Sinistra. Je pointe chaque soir mes télescopes sur la nuit. Et je place ces lentilles magiques au cas où j'aurais mieux à faire que de passer mes soirées mon œil collé sur le petit bout de la lorgnette…

Peeves gloussa en caquetant.

_-_ Rien de secret ni de mystérieux là_-_dedans… continuait Ellie. Un simple sortilège devrait suffire à débloquer cette stupide machine. Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

Peeves caqueta en gloussant. Harry referma le jeu de lentilles et pointa sa baguette dessus. Il prit une inspiration, haussa les épaules et sans grande conviction dit :

_-_ Video…

Le verre se troubla un peu, tout comme la boule de cristal de Trelawney.

_-_ Harry ! s'exclama Ellen à voix basse. Tu es génial !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se saisit des lentilles dont elle ouvrit l'éventail. Peeves se rapprocha des deux têtes brunes penchées au_-_dessus des verres. Il émettait des rafales de petits bruits d'excitation, la langue entre les dents.

_-_ On ne voit rien ! Rien ! Rien ! chantonna_-_t_-_il comme les lentilles ne montraient que la nuit dans chacun des verres.

_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir ! dit Harry.

_-_ Chut ! Chut ! Faisait Ellen en examinant chaque lentille attentivement.

Elle tapa sur les doigts boudinés de Peeves qui laissaient des traces grasses sur le verre. Et soudain elle s'écria :

_-_ Là ! regardez ! ça bouge !

Elle montrait la lentille au centre de l'éventail. Harry plissa les yeux. En effet, une lueur trouait la nuit et un mouvement de robe brillait par moment. Le silence se fit. Plus rien ne bougea dans les branches. Les respirations devinrent inaudibles. Ils s'accroupirent lentement sur la mousse qui recouvrait le sol. Peeves croisa ses jambes en tailleur et flotta au même niveau que les deux jeunes gens.

La lumière au bout de la baguette se dirigea vers le bord extérieur de la lentille.

_-_ On va le perdre ! chuchota Harry.

_-_ Non ! laissa échapper Ellie.

Elle rouvrit fébrilement les autres verres, à la recherche de la lueur. Une lentille… deux lentilles… trois… quatre…

_-_ Là ! firent les trois conspirateurs en même temps.

.  
.

La lune baignait la nuit d'une lumière argentée qui se reflétait dans le lac tout près des premiers arbres du parc. Une silhouette sombre s'avançait avec méfiance, solitaire, un reflet d'argent dans ses cheveux. Une deuxième la suivait, sans s'inquiéter de se cacher.

Ellie McGregor tendit les doigts au moment même où Harry avançait les siens pour rechercher une vision plus précise de la scène. Peeves tapa sur leurs mains :

_-_ Regardez ! murmura_-_t_-_il. Ils se sont rejoints !

Rapidement, Ellen replia les verres inutiles pour en rouvrir d'autres.

_-_ On doit pouvoir les voir de plus près ! chercha_-_t_-_elle fébrilement.

_-_ Là ! s'exclama Harry.

Ils penchèrent à nouveau leur tête. Ellie était à genoux, l'éventail entre les mains. Harry, à côté d'elle, était assis sur ses talons. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez et il avait du mal à déglutir. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Tout d'abord, le verre fut flou, comme si on avait trop vite zoomé sur les détails. Puis les traits du visage se firent plus nets. Mais aucun des spectateurs ne doutait de l'identité de celui qui levait déjà vers le ciel une baguette criminelle.

Une main retint le bras de Drago Malefoy et le visage long de Théodore Nott apparut dans un rayon de lune. La bouche de Drago se tordit. Il dégagea son poignet. Il criait son mécontentement, dans le silence assourdissant des yeux de verre. Il menaçait Nott impassible. A nouveau, Théodore Nott retint son bras. Lui aussi parla. Sèchement. Durement. Fermement. **_Il est trop tard Drago… Tu n'as pas compris que ce que tu attendais a échoué. La magie est revenue. Plus forte qu'avant. Es-tu stupide ?_**

Harry et Ellie levèrent un regard étonné vers Peeves, qui les yeux fixés sur la scène dans la lentille, imitait la voix profonde de Nott. Il prit une voix plus plaintive soudain. _Le Maître attend son heure… Il sera furieux si je n'obéis pas à ses ordres…_ A nouveau, il baissa d'un ton. **_Il le sera davantage encore si tu l'appelles pour rien. Ou pire pour voir ses serviteurs tomber sous les coups des défenseurs de Poudlard. Et toi tu risques bien de payer le prix fort pour l'avoir entraîné dans une nouvelle et cuisante défaite !_**

Peeves grimaça plusieurs fois, toujours plongé dans l'ombre des images à peine déformées par l'épaisseur du verre, absorbé par cette scène étrange.

_Laisse-moi lancer la marque, Théo… Et tu verras que le Maître n'a que faire de ces fous qui croient que l'école est hors de sa portée…_

_**Non Drago ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire… Ecoute ? Entends-tu tomber les pierres ? Entends-tu s'écrouler les murs ? Entends-tu le sol s'ouvrir sous nos pieds ? Rien de tout cela. Que le bruit des combats… que tu es en train de perdre. **_

_Mais… qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à nos amis ?_

_**Ne dis rien… Ne fais rien… Reste à l'écart de tout… Et quand ton heure viendra… je serai à tes côtés…**_

Drago sourit. Il rajusta sa robe avec plus d'assurance et tourna le dos à Nott. Le sourire de ce dernier devint si amer qu'Harry en frissonna. Nott quitta l'angle de vue du télescope et disparut de la lentille. On vit alors la face clownesque de Peeves apparaître et adresser aux deux jeunes hommes repartis une grimace grossière.

Harry leva les yeux vers Peeves qui répondait à sa propre singerie.

_-_ Tu étais là ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu crois que j'ai appris à lire sur les lèvres en trois minutes ?

_-_ Mais pourquoi n'as_-_tu rien dit ?

_-_ Parce que personne n'a rien demandé !

_-_ Tu étais sensé surveiller Malefoy ! cria Harry.

_-_ C'est ce que je faisais ! cria Peeves.

_-_ Pourquoi n'as_-_tu appelé personne !

_-_ Parce qu'il n'a rien fait qui vaille la peine d'ameuter le quartier ! Et puis d'ailleurs tout le monde était occupé ailleurs ! Et le Baron Sanglant m'a appelé pour mettre de l'ordre dans la salle de Serpentard ! Hahahaha ! Moi, mettre de l'ordre ! Tu crois que j'allais refuser ça ?

Harry renonça à sa colère. Inutile de discuter avec ce crétin de Peeves. Il reporta son attention sur Ellen, toujours agenouillée sur la mousse, les lentilles ouvertes dans les mains. La nuit à nouveau était solitaire dans le verre grossissant. Harry les lui prit des mains et referma l'éventail lentement.

_-_ Finite Incantatem… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Les verres se troublèrent à nouveau, et reprirent leur apparence de simples lentilles de télescopes. Ellen leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

_-_ Qui ? demanda Harry.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Harry fit baisser la tête à Ellen. Il adressa un regard d'avertissement à Peeves qui se frottait à nouveau les mains.

_-_ Ils ne peuvent qu'être ici ! dit la voix excitée de Bulstrode. Je les ai vus quand j'ai demandé à aller aux toilettes… Ils étaient dans les parages…

_-_ C'est bien, Millicent… Retourne à ta retenue maintenant… Nous nous chargeons du reste…

_-_ Mais je veux faire ravaler à cette peste de McGregor…

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour McGregor…

Il y eut quelques ricanements. Et la voix de Malefoy laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry mit les lentilles dans sa poche et sortit sa baguette. Ellie avait déjà la sienne dans la main. Il l'empêcha de se relever et lui fit signe de rester silencieuse. Il s'approcha des branchages et jeta un œil entre les feuilles.

_-_ Refermez la porte ! ordonna Malefoy.

Il tenait lui aussi sa baguette et examinait la salle avec attention.Il plaça ses camarades près de la porte. Il en envoya un autre faire le tour de la classe et fouiller les feuillages. Harry reconnut un garçon de Sixième Année, qui faisait partie de l'équipe des Salamandres. A voix basse il récita une incantation et le garçon repartit persuadé qu'il venait de fouiller consciencieusement les fourrés.

_-_ Allons Potter, sors de ta cachette… dit enfin Malefoy.

Il lança un expelliarmus devant lui, dans les branchages. Rien ne bougea.

Le sourire de Malefoy se fit plus malicieux. Il tendit à nouveau sa baguette dans la direction où se cachaient Harry et McGregor.

_-_ Accio Baguettes !

Harry sentit sa baguette vibrer dans sa main. A ses côtés, Ellen luttait pour conserver la sienne entre ses deux poings fermés. Un éclat de panique brilla dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle jetait à Harry un regard effrayé. Le jeune homme serra les mains d'Ellen dans la sienne. Il sentait trembler la baguette d'Ellie et ses mains se crispaient. Peeves jubilait.

_-_ Chut ! fit Harry doucement alors que l'affolement gagnait la jeune fille.

_-_ Accio Baguettes ! répéta Malefoy avec un peu plus de hargne.

Harry serra ses mains un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas souvenir que Drago était aussi doué. Il y avait longtemps –c'était un fait – qu'ils n'avaient croisé la baguette ensemble. Mais si Harry n'avait aucune idée de la puissance magique de Drago, il en allait de même pour Malefoy à son égard. Il sourit à Ellen. Elle se détendit. Les baguettes cessèrent de vibrer.

_-_ Ils ont du partir, Drago…

Malefoy gronda sa déception.

_-_ On aura d'autres occasions, Drago… A présent que Rogue n'est plus là, nous aurons les coudées plus franches…

Le rire sarcastique de Malefoy s'éleva.

_-_ Tu as raison, Wilford…Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre… Retournons dans nos quartiers avant que notre absence soit remarquée…

Il tourna les talons et désigna la porte à celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de la sortie.

Harry commença à soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil le costume bariolé de Peeves qui s'élevait vers le toit de la verrière. Il se retourna vivement et se précipita vers Peeves. Il étouffa un cri de désappointement. Ellen leva sa baguette vers l'esprit. Elle hésita. Un sortilège les dénoncerait sans équivoque. Peut_-_être que Peeves…

_-_ Ha non, Malefoy ! Tu ne vas pas jeter l'éponge comme ça !

Drago fit volte face. Il regarda le bouffon au_-_dessus des buissons et son sourire revint.

_-_ Je savais qu'ils étaient là ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il dans un cri de triomphe.

Il s'élança :

_-_ Inutile de te cacher plus longtemps Potter ! Voici donc le courage des Gryffondor…

Harry retint Ellen par les épaules. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de rester à couvert. Il commença à se lever lentement. Peeves applaudissait déjà, les yeux brillants. Il tenait sa revanche. Quand Malefoy aurait provoqué Potter, il sonnerait l'hallali ! Et il marquerait un double point ! Et il prendrait sa revanche sur ce balourd de Weasley : il ferait renvoyer Malefoy ! Et Potter allait en prendre plein la tête, en prime !

_-_ Un duel ! Un duel ! scandait_-_il tandis que McGregor lui promettait entre ses dents mille supplices qu'elle lui infligerait elle_-_même.

Malefoy tendait déjà sa baguette vers les branchages. Le feuillage tressaillit.

Harry n'eut que le temps de se baisser. Ellen mit ses bras au_-_dessus de sa tête. Une paire de sabots passa au_-_dessus d'eux. Puis une autre. Peeves poussa un long cri d'excitation et applaudissait frénétiquement entre les branches des arbustes qui s'élevaient vers la lumière.

Drago recula dans un mouvement de désarroi. Il tomba en arrière et mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger des sabots qui s'abattaient devant lui. Ses amis étaient déjà tous regroupés vers la porte. Un seul, un jeune homme blond aux airs de Petit Lord Fauntleroy, osa tendre la main vers son chef. Il levait des yeux effrayés vers le Centaure courroucé qui frappait le sol.

_-_ Que faites_-_vous ici ? demanda Firenze.

Il laissait tomber sur Drago toujours à terre un regard de dédain. Le préfet de Serpentard se releva, refusant l'aide de son compagnon d'arme.

_-_ Nous avons entendu dire que des intrus s'étaient introduits dans cette classe et je ne faisais que mon devoir de Préfet… répondit_-_il avec hauteur.

Firenze baissa les yeux sur la baguette que Drago tenait toujours fermement dans la main.

_-_ Tu viens me provoquer sur mon territoire, une arme à la main, sorcier… Après les évènements de cette nuit, prends garde que je me souvienne que je suis un Centaure...

Malefoy ne put réprimer une moue de mépris.

_-_ Croyez que personne ici n'a de doute sur ce que vous êtes…

Firenze redressa la tête, le torse, et montra la porte.

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus…

L'un des amis de Malefoy l'appela à voix basse, lui rappelant que le Centaure était un professeur. Drago recula jusqu'au seuil. D'un signe de tête il commanda le retrait de ses troupes. Avant de sortir, il laissa son regard errer sur les fourrés.

_-_ Je sais que tu es là, McGregor… On se retrouvera… très bientôt… Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière… des Créatures…

Firenze frappa le sol d'un sabot impatient. Les Serpentard se hâtèrent de quitter la salle. Là_-_haut près de la verrière, Peeves manifesta sa déception dans un long bruit de ballon qui se dégonfle :

_-_ Ces Centaures, aucun sens de la fête… C'est pour ça qu'ils se meurent… d'ennui…

Il fit une pirouette sur lui_-_même, tira la langue à Firenze et disparut non sans avoir crié à Potter qu'il reviendrait pour savoir comment c'était…

Harry et Ellie McGregor se relevèrent et sortirent de l'abri des feuillages. Firenze se tourna vers eux.

_-_ Hum… fit Harry. Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, Professeur… dit_-_il.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vous qui avez troublé ma méditation, répondit Firenze.

Il fit quelques pas vers les jeunes gens. Il les regardait tour à tour et il leur semblait qu'il ne les voyait pas vraiment.

_-_ J'étais dehors hier soir, reprit_-_il comme s'il reprenait une conversation entamée quelques minutes auparavant. La lune était pleine. Et les nuages laissaient voir quelques étoiles… On voyait très bien Mars. Et le ciel était rouge. Mais ce fut une nuit moins sombre que celle à laquelle nous nous attendions. Oui ce fut une étrange nuit de Samain que celle d'hier soir…La fin de bien des choses… et le début de beaucoup d'autres… oui, une nuit pleine de surprises. Bien des questions ont reçu leur réponse. Bien des questions encore ont surgi de la nuit…

_-_ Ça ! fit Ellen à l'oreille d'Harry. Il ne croit pas si bien dire…

Harry mit la main à sa poche dans un réflexe. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Firenze les avait_-_il surpris alors qu'ils espionnaient dans les lentilles enchantées du Professeur Sinistra ?

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que la contemplation de la nuit vous a appris, Professeur ? demanda Ellen.

_-_ Rien que je ne savais déjà Ellie McGregor, répondit Firenze. Les Centaures ont vu la guerre et le chaos dans les étoiles. Mais c'est bien sur terre que nous vivons cette guerre. Et il nous appartient de faire ce que nous croyons bon pour que nos vies et celles de ceux que nous aimons continuent d'exister. Nous prenons parfois des chemins détournés. Mais de détours en raccourcis nous faisons nous_-_même notre chemin.

Ellie pencha la tête sur le côté, d'un air sceptique.

_-_ Curieux discours pour un professeur de Divination, Monsieur… estima_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Curieux discours pour un Centaure, corrigea Harry.

Firenze eut un sourire furtif. Il s'éloigna lentement vers les buissons.

_-_ Oui, fit_-_il doucement. J'ai toujours été un rebelle…

Il s'enfonça vers le fond de la classe tandis qu'Ellie s'étranglait dans un rire silencieux.

_-_ Refermez la porte derrière vous, voulez_-_vous ? Et soyez prudent… la prochaine fois je ne serais peut_-_être pas là pour surgir à nouveau d'un buisson pour vous sauver la mise.

Ellie rentra la tête dans les épaules.

_-_ Ça fait deux fois, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, trois ! soupira Harry. En tous cas en ce qui me concerne.

Et il sourit comme pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Ellie.

_-_ Je me disais simplement que pour une matière qu'il comptait supprimer des programmes, Dumbledore s'était retrouvé avec deux professeurs de Divination sur les bras…

_-_ Et quels professeurs ! pouffa Ellen.

_-_ Chut ! fit Harry. Il pourrait nous entendre.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il nous a vu et entendu… pour les lentilles ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu veux dire : pour les lentilles que tu as volées ? De toutes façons… il s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas lui qui ira moucharder…

Harry se rapprocha de la porte. Il retint Ellen qui ouvrait la porte.

_-_ Tu… Tu seras prudente, n'est_-_ce pas…

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ Bien sûr… répondit_-_elle. Je comptais vérifier que la voie était libre avant de sortir dans le couloir…

Et avant qu'Harry se récriât, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses lèvres.

_-_ Bien sûr, répéta_-_t_-_elle. Bien sûr que je serai prudente…

Harry lui sourit, un peu embarrassé. Cela le gênait toujours d'évoquer les dangers qu'elle courrait.

_-_ L'absence de Rogue…

_-_ Je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas… Les Quartiers de Serpentard sont sous étroite surveillance… Les fantômes, les tableaux sont réquisitionnés. Quant à moi, j'ai été personnellement chargée par notre chère vieille Directrice Adjointe de veiller au maintien du calme dans ma Maison…

_-_ C'est une grande marque d'estime…

_-_ C'est la reconnaissance de mes compétences de meneuse, tout simplement… corrigea Ellen avec fierté.

Le sourire d'Harry n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il le voulait.

_-_ Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… murmura_-_t_-_il en baissant les yeux.

_-_ Rassure_-_toi ! Je n'aimerais pas non plus qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit…

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte. Il la retint une fois encore et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa de la même manière qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour épater Peeves. Puis il remit les cheveux d'Ellen en place derrière ses oreilles en disant :

_-_ Je n'aime pas être redevable…

_-_ Je crois, murmura la jeune fille, que je vais m'en souvenir plus souvent…

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un rire et sortit dans le couloir. Harry la suivit discrètement. Ils repartirent du même pas vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Je vais aux nouvelles, annonça la Préfète de Serpentard en désignant l'entrée de la salle commune.

_-_ Je vais rendre à McGo ce qui appartient à Sinistra, répondit Harry sur un ton plus bas.

Il hésita une seconde :

_-_ Au fait… Le Baron Sanglant, il a vraiment connu ton ancêtre ?

_-_ Mieux que cela… c'est mon ancêtre qui a fait le Baron Sanglant…

Elle mit un pied dans la salle. Il la retint une dernière fois…

_-_ Ellen… Pour Malefoy et Nott…

Ellen mit un doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air mystérieux.

_-_ Tu crois que c'était l'une des surprises de la nuit dont voulait parler Firenze ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Sans doute…murmura_-_t_-_il. Reste à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise…

**_

* * *

_ **

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires... Je crains de ne pouvoir poster ce week-end... J'espère que lundi la situation sera rétablie... Bises à tous !

**_Ayako_****_ : Je trouve que ils se remettent bien vite de la mort/disparition de leurs amis/alliés... après tout ce que Rem a fait pour lui mme pas verser une larme c'est atroce ! On a beau être en temlpos de guerre faut savoir pleurer ses morts/disparus ! _**On peut être triste sans verser de larmes… Et qui te dis qu'ils sont remis…  
**_Sinon pourquoi la Vouivre maintenait-elle la place de sallychou? nan je me contenterais pas de l'explication donnée car Sally etéiat le seul à parler fourchelangue donc le seule à la comprendre il savait donc pertinnement que palpatine prendrait sa place s'il partait d'où ma veritable question, pourquoi Sallychou est parti?_** Pourquoi aurait_-_il su que Palatine prendrait sa place ? Il aurait du lui dire qu'il partait et il ne lui a pas fait de confidences. Sinon elle aurait su pour le basilic… Il est parti, croyant que les trois autres seraient bien embêtés pour donner leur protection à Poudlard et qu'à leur mort l'école perdrait de son aura et de sa puissance… Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Palatine prendrait sa place, car lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été dans son cas. Il ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour quelque chose qui ne lui aurait rapporté que l'oubli de son nom… Et c'est ce qui a sauvé Poudlard.  
**_cemeil_****_ Et voilà les minis-encagoulés punis. mais, je me demande juste une chose. je sais bien qu'on dit que ce sont les Serpentards qui ont tendance à tourner du mauvais côté mais bon... il n'y a pas que des Serpentards... la preuve: Peter était à Gryffondor..._** Je le sais bien, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et à l'extérieur, les mangemorts ou les sympathisants de Voldemort proviennent de toutes les Maisons. Mais à Poudlard, Malefoy a bien cloisonné : ses cours de « soutien scolaire » ont lieu dans les quartiers de Serpentard, et il ne choisit que des Serpentard. Il a bien précisé depuis longtemps que ceux qui ne sont pas avec le Maître des Ténèbres, sont contre lui… donc même ceux de sa Maison qui voudraient rester neutres ne le peuvent pas… Je n'ai jamais dit d'ailleurs que le reste de l'école était avec Harry, ni qu'ils fréquentaient tous la salle des Quatre Maisons, ni qu'ils allaient au club de duels… Il se peut que parmi les élèves des autres maisons que Serpentard certains préfèrent ne pas se faire remarquer mais attendent leur sortie de l'école pour faire leur choix…

**_maugreyfiliae : Pourquoi Ron éprouve-t-il cette tendresse subite pour Rogue ? Par un souci de justice? ou est-ce qu'il nous fait de l'idéalisation postérieure? _**Parce qu'on ne dit pas de mal d'un « mort »… et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a peut_-_être jugé Rogue un peu durement. Il n'est toujours pas fan de cet homme. Mais il se dit que peut_-_être il devrait revoir son jugement… **_Et pourquoi en parle-t-il ainsi à Hermionne? Parce qu'il sait qu'elle ne pourra plus devenir son apprentie (ou assistante, je ne sais plus)?_** Parce qu'il sait qu'elle a de la peine et qu'il veut la consoler… Mais en même temps, il reste Ron…  
**_Pourquoi (je sais ça fait beaucoup de pourquois) a tu répondu "Mais il n'est pas mort!" à la review de je-ne-sais-plus-qui ?_** Parce qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est « juste » endormi dans la crypte… ça revient au même, mais techniquement parlant, il n'est pas mort.  
**_Excuse-moi pour toutes ces questions sur Rogue, mais c'est parce que je l'aimais bien._** Tu es tout excusée. Au contraire, si je n'ai pas été claire, il faut me le dire.

**_Keana : j'adore la punition de Dumbledore, je la trouve tres correcte ! _**C'est du Dumbledore ! Quoique c'est aussi un peu l'idée d'Algie Londubat…

**_Dupapier_**Tiens ! un nouveau ! Bonjour ! **_Seul le titre me semble peu approprié._** Ha oui le titre… Mais j'ai du expliquer quelque part –je crois que c'est dans mon profil_-_ pour quoi cela s'appelle ainsi… **_Sinon petite question tu en es déjà au chapitre 60 alors que l'année est à Halloween, sachant que tu avais fait 80 chapitre pour l'année précédente on va avoir droit a 200 chapitres (note que ça me plait bien si le rythme ne change pas et qu'on n'est pas obligé d'attendre trois ans les chapitre suivant). _**Non pas 200 chapitres ! Je ne serais pas sortie de l'auberge !

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Punition exemplaire de Dumbledore, il a bien raison de les garder à l'école, au moins il peut les surveiller... Et puis je suis persuadée que comme ce sont ses élèves, il y est encore un tout petit peu attaché, et qu'il veut leur éviter à tout prix de tomber entre les mains de Voldemort... Peut-etre espère-t-il encore les changer... et peut-être y arrivera-t-il... Surtout qu'ils ont tous l'air d'être tombés en disgrâce auprès de leur blondinet de chef!_** Dumbledore, le champion de la seconde chance ! **_On dirait qu'Ellie et Harry ont moins peur de se montrer à présent... tant mieux!_** En même temps, Ellie a demandé à Harry s'il voulait aller au bal de Noël avec elle devant Seamus Finnigan. Comme discrétion, on fait mieux…  
**_Namyothis_****_ : (et me fais pas avaler que Dombledor n'était pas consient de la présence de Ellie. Je soupsonne même Longdubat de l'avoir deviner aussi)_** Qui sait… avec eux, on n'est jamais sûr de rien…

**_Voldemort : A propos étant un amateur de lemon je voulais te demander si tu avais l'intension de mettre quelques scènes pas forcement érotique mais chaude pour épicer un peu la relation de couple entre Harry et Ellie. Je trouve que ça irait bien dans la continuité de leurs vie sentimentale mais c'est bon c'est toi qui décide_** C'est pas prévu au programme pour l'instant…


	62. Chapitre 141 : Disputes et Discussions

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviewes. J'ai à peine le temps de poster ce soir. Je ferais une synthèse un peu plus tard. Merci de votre patience.**

* * *

Pour Ideal J : c'est difficile de répondre à une question posée par un reviewer anonyme ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas loupé(e). Fais-moi savoir si tu as lu cette réponse.

En fait, Palatine se réveille pour plusieurs raisons : elle souffre de la situation dans l'école plus que les autres fondateurs, parce que les Vouivres, selon Dame Agnes (voir les chapitres précéents) sont très sensibles à la trahison, à la rupture des serments et de la parole donnée. D'autre part, elle a pris la place de Serpentard pour éviter que Poudlard ne soit détruite. Elle s'est sacrifiée en quelque sorte et donc sa résolution a été prise en désespoir de cause, au contraire des Fondateurs qui eux avaient mûri leur décision depuis des années. Elle est en somme plus fragile que les autres. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle s'éveille la première.

* * *

**Chapitre 141**

**Disputes et Discussions**

…

Harry se présenta à la porte de McGonagall le cœur un peu palpitant et la main crispée sur le jeu de lentilles dans sa poche.Le Heurtoir l'annonça de son ton cérémonieux et il entra dans le bureau.

_-_ Pardonnez_-_moi, Professeur, commença_-_t_-_il avant que McGonagall ne lui eût fait part de son étonnement. Je dois vous sembler bien impatient…

McGonagall émergea de derrière les battants de son armoire.

_-_ Impatient ? Depuis quand est_-_on impatient quand on répond à une convocation ?

Harry se garda d'avoir l'air stupéfait.

_-_ Vous êtes bien ici parce que je vous ai fait appeler, n'est_-_ce pas Potter ?

_-_ Bien sûr, Madame ! se récria_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Bien ! Je vais vous conduire chez le Directeur… annonça le professeur de Métamorphoses. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé ce que je cherche…

Harry se troubla quelque peu. Il voulut le cacher en toussotant. McGonagall le remarqua.

_-_ Cela vous fait rire, jeune homme ? Nous verrons si vous rirez autant quand vous aurez mon âge…

Elle replongea dans ses dossiers, soulevant chacun d'eux avec méthode. Harry l'entendit murmurer plusieurs fois qu'elle n'était tout de même pas folle ! McGonagall retourna derrière les portes de son armoire en soupirant. Harry sortit vivement les lentilles de sa poche et se baissa pour déposer l'objet sous le bureau. McGonagall reparut à ce moment, son nom à la bouche.

_-_ Je crois que vous allez vous rendre seul chez…

Elle s'interrompit.

_-_ Que faites_-_vous ?

Harry rougit, pâlit, bafouilla. Il se releva les verres à la main. McGonagall poussa un cri de triomphe.

_-_ Par Merlin ! Où étaient_-_ils ?

_-_ Je… Ils étaient là… sous le bureau, Madame ! assura_-_t_-_il avec un peu plus d'aplomb.

McGonagall se précipita, lui prit le jeu de lentilles des mains et vérifia avidement qu'il n'était pas brisé.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il candidement.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle cacha l'objet dans sa poche.

_-_ Rien qui vous concerne, Potter… Passez devant !

Elle saisit son chapeau jeté sur une pile de dossiers, soupira à nouveau devant le désordre de son bureau, puis montra la porte à Harry d'un geste autoritaire.

McGonagall marchait auprès de lui. Elle paraissait préoccupée et Harry la voyait, de temps à autre, secouer sa vieille tête farouche. A l'observer ainsi, à la dérobée, il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle avait pris depuis la veille quelques rides de plus autour des yeux et de la bouche. Celle_-_ci avait un pli amer qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Devant la gargouille qui défendait la porte de Dumbledore, ils trouvèrent Madame Pomfresh, Algie Londubat et le professeur Vector qui discutaient vivement.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Madame Pomfresh… ! s'indignait Vector avec véhémence. Et je n'ai jamais refusé mon aide à Albus Dumbledore. Je suis fort honoré, croyez_-_moi ! Mais je ne peux accepter…

_-_ Vous ne **_voulez_** pas accepter ! corrigea Madame Pomfresh. Et vous mettez en jeu la cohésion de l'école !

_-_ Vous auriez préféré que j'accepte ? se mit en colère le Professeur Vector. Et vous n'auriez pas manqué de me reprocher mon échec le cas échéant ! Je préfère renoncer aujourd'hui, tout en assurant mon éminent collègue de mon aide active s'il en a besoin, que de devoir passer la main une fois que la situation aura empiré…

_-_ Mes amis, intervint Algie Londubat. Ne disputons plus à ce sujet… Valérie, s'il vous plait, ne reprochez pas au Professeur Vector d'avouer qu'il ne se sent pas l'âme d'un Severus Rogue pour maintenir l'ordre dans la Maison de Serpentard en ces temps troublés…

_-_ Oui… fit celle_-_ci de mauvaise grâce… Mais vous verrez qu'il voudra bien accepter la direction de cette Maison une fois que d'autres auront fait disparaître les troubles… Et vous aviez bien besoin de ce supplément de travail alors que vous reprendrez une partie des cours de Severus… Nous faisons tous plus que notre part ! Est_-_ce trop demander au Professeur Vector de faire la sienne… A moins que la cohésion de l'école ne le concerne pas plus que cela !

_-_ Madame Pomfresh ! s'exclama le Professeur Vector, offensé. Je ne vous permets pas de mettre en doute…

_-_ Hé bien ! Hé bien ! les interrompit le Professeur McGonagall sur un ton contrarié. Madame Pomfresh ! Professeur Vector ! Est_-_ce le lieu pour discuter ainsi ? Nous devons tous montrer la même détermination à nos élèves…

Madame Pomfresh renifla avec dédain.

_-_ C'est bien ce que le professeur Vector refuse de faire… Sans doute aura_-_t_-_il lu dans ses combinaisons de chiffres que l'époque n'était pas propice à accepter une promotion…

_-_ Valérie ! soupira Algie Londubat.

Le professeur McGonagall parut choquée. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Vector.

_-_ Vous avez refusé ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Vous mettez Albus dans une situation difficile, Gervase, vous le savez. Vous êtes le seul professeur issu de Serpentard, à présent… Vous devez représenter cette Maison.

_-_ Sans doute le professeur Vector trouve_-_t_-_il que représenter la Maison de Serpentard sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore ne correspond pas à son éthique personnelle…

_-_ Oh ! sursauta le Professeur Vector. Je vous prie de retirer immédiatement ces paroles insultantes, Madame Pomfresh !

Madame Pomfresh croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tut.

_-_ Valérie, je vous en prie… Nous sommes tous bouleversés… reprit Algie Londubat. Gervase a expliqué les raisons qui l'ont poussé à refuser la tête de la Maison de Serpentard. Ce n'est qu'une situation provisoire… La disparition de Severus nous met tous dans une situation délicate vis_-_à_-_vis de sa Maison. Nous devons –entendez_-_vous Valérie_-_ **_nous devons_** faire front, tous unis, tous solidaires.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux vers Minerva et par_-_dessus l'épaule de la Directrice Adjointe, il aperçut le jeune Potter, qui l'air gêné, attendait à quelques pas. La guérisseuse et le professeur d'Arithmancie suivirent son regard. Ils parurent éprouver chacun un sentiment d'embarras, qui pour avoir des origines différentes, se manifesta de la même manière.

Madame Pomfresh se ressaisit. Le professeur Vector reprit un air plus digne.

_-_ Je vous prie de m'excuser, Professeur, maugréa la médicomage.

_-_ Je regrette que vous ne compreniez pas mes raisons, Madame, dit en même temps le Professeur Vector.

Ils se saluèrent, un peu raides, et partirent chacun de leur côté. Le professeur Vector évita de regarder Harry lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Algie Londubat souleva les épaules dans un soupir désolé.

_-_ Attendez_-_moi, Algie… demanda McGonagall.

Elle fit un signe à Harry et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille. Harry n'osa croiser son regard, ni poser de questions tandis que l'escalier en colimaçon les faisait monter jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il réfléchissait à la manière dont il devait aborder le Directeur. Devrait_-_il attaquer le premier pour lui montrer sa détermination ? Lui parler d'abord de Pettigrew ? Ou lui parler des circonstances de ce nouveau contact ? Il était bien conscient que Dumbledore était confronté à des problèmes bien plus importants que les états d'âme d'un adolescent. Le vif échange dont il venait d'être témoin, laissait un goût amer dans la bouche du jeune homme. Ce qu'il avait à dire à Dumbledore méritait_-_il que le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix détournât quelques_-_uns de ses moments si précieux ? Que Voldemort punît Pettigrew, c'était une évidence. Qu'il voulût le tuer, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Que les émotions de la journée eussent rendu Harry vulnérable, ce n'était que logique. Rien à voir avec Ellen. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient embrassé deux fois quelques instants auparavant. Et il n'avait rien ressenti. Du moins, rien de désagréable. Sauf quand Peeves les regardait de son air bête… mais ça aussi c'était normal…

Mais il était trop tard. La porte s'ouvrait déjà. Dumbledore était à la fenêtre. Il sembla à Harry qu'il fixait le saule cogneur. Le Directeur se tourna vers les arrivants. Il avait le regard las et triste. Il sourit pourtant à Harry et celui_-_ci se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise de venir le déranger pour… presque rien.

Dumbledore leur fit signe de s'approcher de son bureau. Il n'y avait aucun portrait dans les cadres. Harry se demanda à quelles missions ils étaient assignés. Le choixpeau était sur son étagère. Il sembla à Harry qu'il soulevait ses paupières de chiffon quand il passa devant lui. McGonagall sortit le jeu de lentilles et le tendit à Dumbledore.

_-_ Voici ce que vous envoie le professeur Sinistra, Albus… Elle a scruté la nuit jusqu'à l'aube.

_-_ Je crois savoir ce qu'elle a me montrer, Minerva, soupira le Directeur. Mais vous la remercierez… je crains d'avoir encore à faire jusqu'à ce soir. Et je devrais sûrement m'absenter un moment. Vous me remplacerez, ainsi que vous le faites chaque fois, Minerva. Avec compétence et sagesse.

McGonagall sourit.

_-_ Vous n'êtes qu'un flatteur, Albus… dit_-_elle. Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de cela pour vous assurer mon concours le plus absolu… A ce propos…

Elle parut hésiter, regretter ses dernières paroles.

_-_ A ce propos ? releva Dumbledore avec un demi sourire.

_-_ Je crois qu'il n'en va pas de même pour le professeur Vector, répondit McGonagall avec moins d'assurance.

_-_ Oh… Vous avez croisé Madame Pomfresh ?

_-_ Elle était fort contrariée en effet… admit Minerva McGonagall. Elle a laissé échapper quelques paroles malheureuses je le crains… Mais il est vrai que je m'attendais à plus de coopération de la part de Gervase Vector… Mais il est vrai aussi que l'ombre de Severus Rogue planera toujours sur les cachots… et que nous aurons du mal à trouver un candidat à la mesure de sa succession…

Dumbledore soupira.

_-_ C'est vrai, Minerva, que dans les circonstances actuelles Severus va nous manquer… Sa disparition s'ajoute hélas à une longue série… Et vous avez raison de parler de succession et non de remplacement. Le professeur Vector ne se sent pas le cœur, ou la force, pour tenir à lui seul la Maison de Serpentard entre ses mains. Il n'a pas tort cependant, lorsqu'il préfère se tenir à l'écart des divisions qui règnent en ce moment… Nous aurons besoin de lui, quand il s'agira de reconstruire cette Maison et assurer à Poudlard des fondations solides. Un échec de sa part aujourd'hui affaiblirait ses desseins futurs…

_-_ Son ambition, voulez_-_vous dire… corrigea aigrement McGonagall. Qui prendra la place de Severus le temps que les circonstances soient plus favorables aux visées de Gervase Vector ?

_-_ Algie Londubat a accepté d'assurer l'intérim…

Harry releva vivement la tête :

_-_ Mais c'est un Gryffondor ! laissa_-_t_-_il échapper.

McGonagall lui lança un regard rapide et acéré avant de prendre la parole :

_-_ Ne craignez_-_vous pas que cette nomination soit prise pour une provocation ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à son tour.

_-_ Sans doute, mais nous sommes en guerre Minerva. Et le professeur Vector ne restera pas autant à l'écart que vous le croyez… Il secondera Algie plus efficacement, s'il remporte la sympathie de ceux qui croiront à une nouvelle vexation à l'égard des Serpentard…

Harry fit une grimace qui n'échappa ni à Dumbledore ni à McGonagall. Le Directeur sourit. McGonagall l'imita.

_-_ Je suppose que vous n'avez pas décidé cela à la légère… murmura_-_t_-_elle cependant.

_-_ C'est la guerre, Minerva ! répéta Dumbledore. Les décisions doivent être prises avec plus de célérité que d'ordinaire. La précipitation n'est jamais bonne conseillère, mais entre deux maux il faut toujours choisir le moindre… quoi qu'il nous en coûte…

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête plusieurs fois, puis se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Inutile de vous demander de garder le silence sur ce que vous venez d'entendre, Potter…

_-_ Inutile, oui, Minerva… répondit Dumbledore à la place du jeune homme. Je suis certain que Harry saura faire bon usage de ce dont il a été le témoin…

McGonagall tordit sa bouche dans une grimace sceptique.

_-_ Je vais voir Sybille Trelawney, annonça_-_t_-_elle enfin. Ensuite je serai dans mon bureau pour dicter les nouvelles directives aux Préfets en Chef, Professeur… Je veux dire, à la Préfète en Chef. Si vous avez besoin de moi…

Elle salua et sortit sur un dernier regard à Harry. Ce dernier se sentit mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Etait_-_ce le regard las de McGonagall qui le rendait si peu sûr de lui à présent ? Ou bien le fait qu'il était seul avec le Directeur et qu'il lui faudrait en venir au fait dans l'instant.

Dumbledore le regardait sans rien dire, les mains croisées sur son bureau. Toutes les phrases qu'Harry avait préparées s'effaçaient de son esprit.

_-_ Comment vont tes amis, Harry ? Comment va Hermione ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle est encore bouleversée, répondit_-_il.

_-_ C'est normal… Et Ronald ?

_-_ Oh Ron… Quand Hermione ne va pas bien, Ron ne va pas bien non plus… C'est normal aussi…

Dumbledore sourit.

_-_ J'espère qu'ils sauront s'aider mutuellement à surmonter cet obstacle, murmura_-_t_-_il. Alors, Harry, dis_-_moi ce qui t'amène ?

Harry eut soudain la gorge sèche. Il croisait et décroisait ses mains moites.

_-_ Tu es venu me parler de Tom ? interrogea Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir prononcer un son.

_-_ Il était en colère, n'est_-_ce pas...

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Il était furieux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, Monsieur. Et il y avait Pettigrew aussi…

Ce fut au tour de Dumbledore de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Harry continua à parler sans le regarder.

_-_ Il se roulait par terre, de douleur. Je n'ai réalisé qu'à ce moment ce que Remus voulait dire… quand il a déclaré l'avoir mordu. Je n'avais pas compris tout ce que cela impliquait…

Il leva des yeux implorants vers le Directeur.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'il l'a fait exprès ? je veux dire…

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, Harry… Je crois simplement que ses forces l'ont trahi… Je ne peux pas dire que la vengeance n'a jamais mordu le cœur de Remus Lupin. La vengeance est un désir qui naît de la douleur et de la colère. Il connaissait l'une et l'autre bien plus que beaucoup d'entre nous. Pourtant, ce qui animait Remus ce n'était pas la vengeance, c'était la justice. Oui, il s'efforçait toujours d'être juste, même s'il lui en coûtait parfois. Alors, c'est pourquoi je te dis en mon âme et conscience que je ne crois pas que Remus ait voulu punir ainsi Peter.

Harry soupira. Il essuya la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux, soigneusement, sans lever la tête vers Dumbledore. Puis il se leva et arpenta la pièce.

_-_ **_Il_** voulait que je le tue… dit_-_il très vite, le dos tourné. **_Il_** voulait que je prononce les mots. **_Il_** voulait faire de moi un assassin…

_-_ Comme dans le vivarium ? demanda clairement Dumbledore après un instant de silence. Quand il voulait que tu frappes les enfants ?

_-_ Non, répondit fermement Harry. Cette fois_-_là, il essayait de m'imposer sa volonté. Hier, il voulait que je tue Pettigrew de mon propre gré.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le vieil homme était sérieux soudain.

_-_ Et tu l'as fait ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans ciller.

Harry soutint son regard quelques minutes.

_-_ Non… laissa_-_t_-_il tomber enfin.

Dumbledore parut se détendre un peu.

_-_ Mais peut_-_être l'aurais_-_je fait, s'il m'en avait laissé le temps…

A nouveau, Dumbledore accrocha le regard d'Harry.

_-_ S'il t'en avait laissé le temps ? répéta_-_t_-_il. Tu veux dire qu'il t'a chassé de son esprit ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as rompu le contact ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixait toujours les yeux de Dumbledore.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé Harry ? Tu t'es réveillé en sursaut ?

_-_ Je ne dormais pas, Professeur. J'aimerais vous dire que j'étais en parfaite possession de mes moyens intellectuels, mais j'avoue que mes idées étaient plus que légèrement troublées par tout ce que nous venions de vivre et que nous avions appris.

_-_ Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, Harry… Je te demande d'être honnête avec moi. J'ai besoin de savoir pour comprendre. Si tu me caches quoi que ce soit, les conclusions que je pourrais tirer de ce que tu voudras me dire seront erronées…

_-_ J'étais avec Ellen McGregor… dit rapidement Harry. Et nous dansions… enfin, elle m'apprenait à danser… Pour le bal de Noël…

Dumbledore ne dit plus rien et Harry se sentait ridicule. De plus en plus ridicule au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il se rendit compte que quelques portraits avaient fait leur réapparition sur leur toile et qu'ils écoutaient avec une attention inquiète.

_-_ Tu as beaucoup d'affection pour Ellen McGregor, n'est_-_ce pas Harry.

Harry rougit brusquement et Dumbledore se contenta de cette réponse. Il y eut un nouveau silence.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit, Harry… reprit Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne sais plus. J'étais si fatigué. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il voulait que je prononce la formule de l'Avada Kedavra et que je refusais de toutes les forces qui me restaient… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais en train de perdre pied et que j'ai pensé à Ellen, si fort que je sentais son parfum autour de moi.

A présent Harry ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler.

_-_ J'entendais sa voix et je n'avais plus froid. Non, je brûlais. C'était comme hier dans les souterrains quand l'ancienne magie est revenue. La chaleur revenait en moi. Et soudain cette chaleur m'a fait mal. Je ne pouvais la supporter. Je pensais de plus en plus fort à Ellen. J'avais de plus en plus mal. C'était pire que le Doloris. C'était pire que la douleur de la mort de ceux qu'on aime. C'était pire que la mort elle_-_même. Et je suis sorti de son esprit, sans le vouloir. Il ne m'a pas laissé partir. Il n'a pas rompu le contact lui_-_même. Il m'a chassé. Et Ellen m'a dit que j'étais évanoui.

Harry reprit son souffle. Il avait parlé presque d'une traite. Il n'osait tourner les yeux vers les portraits de plus en plus nombreux qui attendaient tous le verdict de Dumbledore. Le cœur d'Harry cognait dans sa poitrine. Il devait continuer. Il commençait à entrevoir que, loin d'être des considérations futiles, ce qui était arrivé pouvait avoir des conséquences sans précédent…

_-_ Ce n'était pas la première fois… reprit_-_il d'une voix sourde. C'était déjà arrivé. Je n'y ai pas pris garde parce que c'était le jour où les corps de Maugrey et de Lucius Malefoy ont été retrouvés…

_-_ Tu étais aussi très agité, ce jour_-_là… releva Dumbledore.

_-_ C'est pour cela aussi que je n'ai pas prêté attention au fait que j'ai pris contact si violement… ni au fait qu'Ellen était aussi avec moi…

_-_ Vous dansiez, ce jour_-_là également ? demanda le portrait de la Directrice Dillys, soucieuse.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry. Je veux dire, non, Madame.

Il hésita. C'était assez dérangeant de déballer sa vie privée devant des étrangers. Ça l'était davantage encore que de la laisser entrevoir à des amis proches, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

_-_ En fait…

Il fit une grimace à Dumbledore qui l'encouragea d'un sourire.

_-_ En fait, nous revenions d'un rendez_-_vous… C'était notre premier rendez_-_vous. Nous venions juste de décider que cela valait peut être la peine de tenter notre chance…

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'accentua.

_-_ Tu as mis à profit mes conseils, Harry. Je constate qu'en ces heures sombres, les jeunes gens n'ont pas la tête qu'à la guerre… C'est bien.

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_ Et que s'est_-_il passé cette fois_-_là ? reprit le Directeur.

_-_ J'ai réussi à me défaire de l'esprit de Voldemort. Il n'a pas senti ma présence. Du moins, je ne le pense pas…

Il se mordit les lèvres. La voix de Rogue résonna dans son esprit : **_Vous ne pensez jamais, Potter… C'est bien ce qu'on vous reproche…_** Il continua dans une inspiration difficile.

_-_ Mais c'était différent des autres fois. Ce n'était pas seulement désagréable, c'était douloureux. C'était comme lors de la nuit du Ministère… quand Voldemort a possédé mon corps et mon esprit. Dans une moindre mesure, c'est vrai, mais c'était la même sensation…

_-_ Et c'était la même sensation hier soir ? insista Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ En mille fois pire…

Un nouveau silence s'installa, à peine troublé par les chuchotements des portraits réunis dans le cadre de Dillys. Ils observaient Dumbledore avec anxiété.

_-_ Ce que tu éprouves pour Ellie McGregor, reprit Dumbledore très sérieux, est_-_ce réciproque ?

_-_ Je crois que oui… hésita Harry.

Il baissa la tête pour cacher qu'il rougissait encore. Dumbledore hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Il était sérieux ; pourtant un sourire éclairait son visage et son regard.

Harry sentit une sueur froide à son front. Un frisson le prit. Ses mains étaient froides soudain. Il ferma les yeux comme pour éloigner de son esprit les pensées qui se bousculaient à présent dans sa tête.

_-_ Non ! Non ! s'écria_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Dumbledore leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Je vois que tu as compris, Harry, dit_-_il. Du moins, tu commences à accepter ce que je te répète depuis quelques temps déjà.

_-_ Non ! Non ! Professeur, ce n'est pas possible ! Au contraire, elle me rend vulnérable…

_-_ Non Harry ! trancha Dumbledore. C'est la douleur et le chagrin qui te rendent vulnérable.

_-_ Non ! cria Harry, faisant sursauter les portraits attentifs. Je ne veux pas !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu ne veux pas, Harry ? demanda encore Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

_-_ Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione ait raison !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il sentait un étau sur sa gorge. Non ! Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Pas cette fois. Ç'avait été assez désagréable de posséder à demi ce vieux fou de Maugrey. C'était plus que malsain de partager les rêves de Voldemort. Il était hors de question de songer à le posséder. Tout d'abord, il en était incapable. Ensuite, cela faisait trop mal. Cette brûlure intense de tout son être, il ne la supporterait pas. Il en mourrait. Et s'il n'en mourait pas, il ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir sur le monde les mêmes yeux. Il lui semblait que Voldemort souillait son âme chaque fois qu'il effleurait ses pensées ; qu'il rognait un morceau de son cœur.S'il brûlait tout son amour pour détruire Voldemort, que lui resterait_-_il ? Il sentirait sa douleur. Il userait toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser son ennemi se dégager de son emprise. Il mourrait avec lui, si ce n'était avant.

Il mit les mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce cri qui montait du plus profond de son être. Ce même cri qu'il avait entendu la veille tandis que Voldemort se débattait pour rompre le contact avec lui.

_-_ En quoi Hermione aurait_-_elle raison ?

La voix de Dumbledore résonnait dans sa tête.

_-_ Elle prétend que si l'amour est le pouvoir que j'ai de vaincre Voldemort, alors il faut que je me prépare à posséder son corps et son esprit, comme il a possédé le mien le soir du Ministère, afin de le détruire de l'intérieur.

Harry parlait d'une voix neutre. Et ses yeux sur le Directeur ne le voyaient pas.

_-_ Mais si sa douleur est la mienne, et ma douleur la sienne… si je lui inflige une souffrance telle qu'il ne peut la supporter, comment la supporterai_-_je moi_-_même ? Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Il m'a pris la moitié de ma vie, cela ne lui suffit_-_il donc pas ?

_-_ Tu lui as pris bien davantage encore, Harry… A ses yeux du moins… C'est pourquoi il n'a de cesse de vouloir le reprendre…

_-_ Mais qui me rendra ce qu'il m'a pris à moi ? demanda Harry, la voix tremblante d'un sanglot qui ne voulait pas sortir. S'il me tue, il retrouvera sa puissance et ses pouvoirs, il réalisera son rêve de gloire et de domination. Mais pouvez_-_vous me garantir, si c'est moi qui mets fin à sa vie, que je retrouverai tout ce que je n'ai pas eu ? Me rendra_-_t_-_il ces années perdues ? Me rendra_-_t_-_il ceux qui ne sont plus là ?

Dumbledore se tut. Et dans le silence figé du bureau tendu de rouge, Harry termina :

_-_ Alors à quoi bon… A quoi bon essayer de lutter, puisque je suis perdant de toutes façons…

_-_ Pas forcément, Harry…

Harry eut un petit rire sarcastique :

_-_ Soit il me tue, soit je meurs avec lui, soit je survis mais je ne serais pas plus avancé qu'aujourd'hui… Le Survivant à jamais, mais jamais un vivant à part entière…

_-_ Personne ne peut le dire, Harry…

Harry sourit, ironique.

_-_ Vraiment, Professeur ? Pourquoi ne puis_-_je vous croire ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête en soupirant.

_-_ Je voudrais tellement te dire que tout va bien se passer… Je voudrais te dire que tu vaincras Voldemort sans avoir besoin de puiser au plus profond de toi les forces nécessaires. Je voudrais te dire que ce sera facile et que tu ne risques rien face à lui…

_-_ Je ne vous croirais pas non plus, Professeur… dit Harry en souriant. Je ne suis pas si naïf. Vous saviez depuis le début que ma mort est derrière la prophétie, quelle que soit l'issue du combat.

_-_ Je le croyais, Harry… avoua Dumbledore sans oser lever les yeux vers lui. Je n'en suis plus si sûr maintenant…

Et avant que Harry n'eût le temps de poser une seule question, il poursuivit :

_-_ J'ai toujours su que l'amour que tes parents éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre survivait en toi ; que l'amour qu'ils avaient pour toi, que leur joie de vivre et leur foi en l'avenir étaient ton héritage… Chaque épreuve que tu surmontais me montrait combien ils continuaient à vivre à travers toi. Tu as su t'entourer d'amis sincères. Tu as fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère. Tu as su trouver la lumière dans les ténèbres qu'on ne cessait de susciter autour de toi, et tu lui as permis d'éclairer ta vie. J'ai eu peur un moment que tu ne te complaises dans l'ombre. A ce moment, oui, j'ai douté. Non pas de ta capacité à vaincre Voldemort. Mais de ton désir de lui survivre une seconde fois. Aujourd'hui, j'ai à nouveau l'espoir que nous pourrons battre Voldemort sans te perdre.

Harry leva un œil par_-_dessus ses lunettes.

_-_ Un grand espoir ou un mince espoir ?

Dumbledore retrouva le sourire.

_-_ L'espoir, Harry, est ce qui fait battre le cœur des hommes.Qu'il soit infime ou immense importe vraiment peu.

_-_ Si vous le dites, Professeur…

_-_ Harry… il suffit d'une petite étincelle pour faire un feu de joie…

_-_ Ou un incendie… soupira Harry.

Le sourire de Dumbledore brilla dans son œil.

_-_ Professeur… Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire ce que je dois faire pour vaincre Voldemort ? Vous croyez vraiment que je doive suivre les conseils d'Hermione ?

Dumbledore se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa ses mains sur sa barbe blanche.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses, Harry ? J'ai comme l'impression que cela ne t'enchante guère… Et j'ai l'impression également que ce que je pourrais te dire ne te satisferait pas non plus… Je sais ce que je ferais, moi. Mais tu n'es pas moi. Et tu n'es pas Hermione. Ni Severus Rogue. Ni Remus Lupin…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je vous entends Professeur, dit_-_il. Mais cela ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il s'en vint près de la fenêtre. Dumbledore ne troubla pas ses réflexions. Enfin, il se retourna vers le Directeur.

_-_ Je suppose que vous y avez déjà songé, Monsieur, mais vous devriez surveiller les mouvements des Mangemorts… Je crains que Voldemort ne reprenne ses actions d'éclat pour se consoler de son échec à Poudlard… Il était vraiment dans une colère terrible… Et je crois que la souffrance de Pettigrew ne lui causait aucun plaisir. Ce n'était pas lui qui la lui infligeait…

_-_ Le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix ont déjà pris des dispositions en ce sens, en effet, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous nous attendons à une réplique sans précédent…

Harry se dirigea vers la porte.

_-_ A propos du Ministère, Professeur… se retourna_-_t_-_il soudain. Savez_-_vous qui a parlé de la prophétie à la presse ?

_-_ Nous soupçonnons quelqu'un, en effet… Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve, même si les présomptions sont très fortes…

_-_ Qui est_-_ce ?

_-_ Je ne peux divulguer son nom, Harry, tant que nous ne savons pas de source sûre qu'il s'agit de cette personne. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un fidèle de Cornelius Fudge qui espérait discréditer mon nom…

Harry le contempla un instant ébahi. Dumbledore sourit :

_-_ Je savais, Harry, et je n'ai rien dit… C'est un reproche qu'on me fait souvent ces derniers temps…

_-_ Mais vous saviez quoi ?

_-_ Je savais que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu à jamais. Je savais qu'il reviendrait. Je savais que tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie. Et je sais sans doute aussi de quelle manière tu dois t'y prendre pour éliminer une bonne fois pour toutes le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_ Et quel rapport cela a_-_t_-_il avec Fudge ? Nous l'avons averti du retour de Voldemort durant toute une année… et il a refusé de nous croire…

_-_ Oui, parce qu'il ignorait l'existence de cette prophétie… D'après cette personne, j'aurais agi ainsi pour nuire au Ministre et donner l'impression de toute puissance et d'omniscience… Afin de mieux servir mes propres desseins et ambitions.

_-_ Oh ! fit Harry. Etre Ministre de la Magie à la place du Ministre de la Magie…

Dumbledore agita l'index comme pour signifier qu'Harry avait mis le doigt dessus.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas le cas ? reprit le jeune homme. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas pour servir vos propres desseins que vous avez tu cette information capitale ?

Les tableaux s'indignèrent vivement.

_-_ Voici où mène la fréquentation assidue des Serpentard ! asséna fermement le portrait de la Directrice Dillys.

_-_ Pas la fréquentation des Serpentard, ma chère Dillys !

Harry se tourna vivement vers le cadre de Phineas Nigellus.

_-_ La fréquentation des McGregor me semble une expression plus appropriée, reprit l'ancien directeur sur un ton doucereux. Ils ont toujours été une famille peu recommandable !

_-_ Dans votre bouche, ce serait plutôt un compliment… ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry, un peu sec.

_-_ L'insolence à présent ! grinça Nigellus. Dumbledore, permettez_-_moi de vous dire que ce garçon est fort mal élevé ! Voilà où conduit l'indulgence coupable et le laxisme des parents d'aujourd'hui…

Harry lança au portrait au sourire moqueur un regard assassin.

_-_ Merci Nigellus, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai lu vos édifiantes théories sur l'éducation des jeunes enfants et des adolescents…

Il paraissait soucieux cependant lorsqu'il quitta son fauteuil pour se rapprocher d'Harry. Il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ C'est ce que tu crois, Harry ? C'est ce que tu crois vraiment au fond de toi ? Que je te cache la vérité pour mieux me servir de toi ?

Harry haussa une épaule. Il reprit lentement :

_-_ Vous m'avez dit, il y a de cela plus d'un an, Professeur, que vous avez de l'affection pour moi et que c'était ce qui vous avait conduit à vous taire et à faire certaines erreurs à mon égard. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vous vouliez me protéger parce que vous aviez de l'attachement pour moi, ou parce que vous ne vouliez pas perdre l'instrument de votre triomphe…

Dumbledore hocha la tête, plusieurs fois.

_-_ Mon triomphe, Harry ? Non, pas le mien. Je suis vieux et las. Et j'aspire au repos. Mon nom à jamais connaîtra la gloire… du moins tant que ma carte ne sera pas retirée des paquets de chocogrenouilles… Si je souhaite l'échec de Tom Jedusor, ce n'est pas pour moi, Harry. C'est pour tous ceux qui continueront à vivre après moi… Et j'espère – tu peux en être certain – que tu feras partie de ceux_-_là. C'est vrai, lorsque Sybille Trelawney me fit cette prédiction, je ne pensai qu'au moyen de vaincre Voldemort. Mais lorsque tu es venu au monde… je savais déjà que cela me serait plus difficile que prévu de te considérer uniquement comme une arme contre lui. Je me suis éloigné de tes parents –ils devaient se cacher, et mes faits et gestes étaient surveillés, c'était un bon prétexte_-_ afin de m'éloigner de toi. Je t'ai éloigné du monde magique –et c'était aussi pour te protéger de la pression qui n'allait pas manquer de s'abattre sur toi. Je t'ai fait surveiller, mais je n'ai pas voulu me charger moi_-_même de ta protection. Chaque fois que je songeais à toi, c'était pour me dire que c'était ainsi que cela devait être et je faisais taire cette petite voix qui me répétait sans cesse que je trahissais tes parents à mon tour, la confiance qu'ils avaient mise en moi, leur affection aussi… C'était comme si je les abandonnais une seconde fois.

La voix de Dumbledore se brisa soudain. Son visage se ferma brusquement. Il s'appuya au perchoir vide de Fumseck, comme pour se retenir.

_-_ Vous non plus vous n'étiez pas là ce soir_-_là… murmura Harry. Et vous, vous auriez pu les sauver…

_-_ Je l'aurais pu, oui… ou peut_-_être pas…

_-_ Mais dans ce cas, reprit Harry dans un effort pour avaler la boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, dans ce cas, Voldemort ne m'aurait pas marqué. Ou du moins rien ne serait arrivé de la même manière. Et la prophétie ne se serait pas réalisée…

Dumbledore haussa les épaules dans un geste d'ignorance.

_-_ Nous ne pouvons en avoir aucune certitude… On ne peut revenir sur ses pas autrement qu'en regrets, ou en rêves… Et encore, le réveil est bien plus amer que la réalité même. Crois_-_moi, j'en ai fait bien souvent l'expérience.

Le vieil homme soupira. Il posa une main ridée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ Je t'ai regardé vivre de loin et ce que tu es devenu, je suis fier d'en être en partie responsable. Tu sais déjà combien mes sentiments pour toi ont influé sur mes choix. Mais même mes erreurs et les conséquences qu'elles ont eues sur toi, je ne les renie pas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour, de ne t'avoir pas assez fait confiance… de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en moi_-_même…

Il se tut et Harry ne reprit pas la parole qu'il lui laissait implicitement. Il le regarda à travers ses lunettes embuées par les larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. La main de Dumbledore lâcha son épaule et le Directeur la laissa retomber sur sa robe dans un mouvement las.

Harry releva lentement la tête. Il essuya ses cils où perlaient quelques gouttes d'un chagrin qu'il pensait pourtant maîtriser.

_-_ Professeur ? appela_-_t_-_il doucement. Que vais_-_je faire à présent que le professeur Rogue n'est plus là ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire un peu triste.

_-_ Achever toi_-_même la tâche qu'il a commencée… N'est_-_ce pas ce qu'il t'a demandé avant de… nous faire ses adieux ? Tu as autour de toi de nombreux alliés qui ne demanderont pas mieux que de t'aider. Il est trop tard pour de nouveaux apprentissages, mais tu peux continuer à t'entraîner dans les matières que tu maîtrises déjà. Et je crois que tu devrais aussi encourager Hermione à continuer la lutte. J'ai demandé à Algie Londubat de mettre de côté les livres de Severus. Tu diras à ton amie qu'elle peut aller les lui réclamer quand elle le voudra.

_-_ C'est Ron qui va être content… grommela Harry pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Ronald aura besoin de toi aussi, Harry. Nous ne pouvons encore mesurer toutes les conséquences de cette nuit…

_-_ Vous dites cela à chaque fois… murmura le jeune homme.

Il évita le regard de Dumbledore et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bureau, sur le jeu de lentilles du professeur Sinistra.

_-_ Parce que c'est vrai à chaque fois… répondit Dumbledore en souriant.

Il retourna à son fauteuil et Harry vers la porte. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter le bureau arrondi. Il s'y sentait en sécurité. Nul ne pouvait l'atteindre en ces lieux clos et inviolables, au sommet de cette tour imprenable. Une idée lui vint, soudaine et terrible.

_-_ Professeur ? reprit_-_il la main sur la poignée de la porte. Si Poudlard est à nouveau interdite à Voldemort, comment nous retrouverons_-_nous face à face ?

_-_ Il y a de multiples raisons pour que vous vous retrouviez face à face, Harry… soupira Dumbledore. Nous devrons faire en sorte que nous ayons l'avantage quand cela se produira.

Harry s'apprêta à lui tourner le dos. Il croisa le regard malicieux du Choixpeau qui s'empressa de fermer ses paupières de chiffon.

_-_ Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

Il hésita. Il entendait dans les tableaux des soupirs d'impatience et le ricanement familier de Phineas Nigellus.

_-_ Oui, Harry… l'encouragea Dumbledore avec bienveillance et un geste de la main pour faire taire l'agacement des portraits.

Harry revint vers le bureau. Il chuchota :

_-_ Professeur, lorsque je me suis retrouvé face au basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets…

Il lança un coup d'œil furtif sur le Choixpeau sur son étagère.

_-_ Quand je me suis retrouvé face au basilic, continua_-_t_-_il avec une voix tremblante d'émotion, c'est Godric Gryffondor qui a mis son épée dans ma main… ?

_-_ Qui d'autre que lui aurait pu, en effet, songer à cette vieille rapière oubliée… Il a guidé ta main, Harry, cela ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Tu as montré ce jour_-_là ta loyauté, non seulement envers moi, mais envers l'école.

_-_ Je comprends mieux à présent, les paroles de Dame Agnes et son obstination à m'appeler Sire Harry…

Il prit une inspiration difficile.

_-_ Que va_-_t_-_il se passer à présent, Professeur ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans cacher le désarroi qui le saisissait brusquement.

Dumbledore pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement et haussa un sourcil blanc.

_-_ Je ne sais pas Harry… finit_-_il par avouer. J'avais laissé des instructions dans le cas de ma disparition. Je n'avais pas prévu le cas de figure qui se présente… Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il nous faudra avancer non plus dans les ténèbres, mais pas encore dans la lumière. Il nous faudra chercher où mettre nos pas, en espérant prendre les bons chemins, dire les bonnes paroles, et vivre sans les absents…

Harry fit une grimace, et haussa les épaules. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore.

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_il dans un sourire. La routine en somme…

Une lueur amusée passa furtivement dans le regard du vieux directeur.

_-_ Oui, Harry, la routine…


	63. Chapitre 142 : Malaise

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre point par point à vos commentaires, mais voici en vrac des réponses aux questions les plus caractéristiques dirons_-_nous…

**_Pourquoi Dumbledore ne dit-il pas comment vaincre Voldemort ?_** Parce qu'il n'en sait rien. Il sait ce qu'il ferait, lui, mais il ne sait pas comment Harry pourra ou voudra s'y prendre…

**_Gervase :_** C'est un prénom anglais qui correspond à Gervais en français… On le trouve souvent dans les récits d'Agatha Christie.

**_En quoi Hermione a-t-elle raison _**: référence à l'un des chapitres premiers de la première partie (oui, je sais c'est loin…) où Hermione prétend que pour vaincre Voldemort il faut que Harry le possède et le brûle de l'intérieur de tout l'amour dont il est capable… en bref et pour résumer la pensée de notre Préfète en Chef préférée…

_**J'essaierai de faire une revue plus complète… je n'ose pas dire quand… mais je le ferai dès que je pourrais le faire sereinement… Au fait, quelqu'un aurait-il un retourneur de temps sous la main ?**_

* * *

**A partir ce chapitre, c'est pratiquement une autre partie qui commence. L'après Halloween. Ne vous attendez pas à un démarrage sur les chapeaux de roues… encore que… mais plutôt à une remise en route… Un cheminement qui va amener les personnages à la fin de la fic… **

_**Des milliers de chemins s'ouvrent à chacun de nos pas… et des milliers d'autres à chacun de nos faux-pas…

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 142**

**Malaise**

…

C'était un triste week_-_end d'Halloween. Le plus triste week_-_end d'Halloween qu'Harry n'eût jamais connu. Et ce n'était déjà pas une date qui le remplissait d'allégresse d'ordinaire.

C'était un sentiment étrange que celui qu'il ressentait. Un détachement qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'éloignait des évènements de la veille.C'était très loin soudain. Sans doute, la sourde irritation qui montait chez ses camarades, encore choqués par la présence de leurs agresseurs dans l'école, accaparait toute son attention. Le mécontentement couvait aussi chez les Serpentard toutes tendances confondues et les regards qu'ils lançaient sur le Directeur et le Professeur Londubat disaient toute leur aigreur. Harry n'avait besoin ni de tendre l'oreille, ni de laisser son esprit vagabonder pour saisir les pensées des jeunes gens en vert et gris. Amers, très amers étaient les Serpentard… qu'on mît à leur tête un chasseur de mages noirs. Verts de rage étaient les Salamandres qu'on eût choisi un Gryffondor pour les diriger. Qu'en pensait Ellen ? Harry n'avait fait que la croiser depuis l'épisode dans la salle de divination. Il l'avait trouvée un peu soucieuse lorsqu'elle était passée près de la table des Gryffondor… et l'ambiance très lourde autour de la table vert et argent avait fini par le mettre mal à l'aise. Le croirait_-_elle s'il lui disait que Vector avait refusé le poste ?

Il l'attendait près de la porte de la salle des Quatre Maisons, seul, malgré l'insistance de Neville qui voulait à tous prix le faire venir auprès de lui et Luna. Mais Harry suivait ses pensées, recherchant dans les gestes et les regards d'Ellen lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa table pour se rendre à la convocation de McGonagall en compagnie de Ginny et Grayson, des indices de son état d'esprit.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge de la salle. Une heure, cela faisait bien une heure que les Préfets étaient enfermés avec la Directrice Adjointe. Qu'avait_-_elle donc à leur dire ?Le nom des nouveaux professeurs de Potions ? Il ne fallait pas tant de temps pour prononcer Londubat et Pomfresh… Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge une fois de plus. Deux minutes de plus que… deux minutes auparavant… deux minutes seulement ? Cette horloge était détraquée… cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait le retour de ses amis… des heures qu'il attendait le retour d'Ellen. Il marcha résolument vers la table de Neville qui chuchotait quelque insignifiant secret à Luna.

_-_ Je vais chez Hagrid, dit Harry sans préambule. Tu avertis Hermione quand elle sera redescendue.

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Luna leva vers le jeune Potter son regard éthéré.

_-_ Tu n'attends pas Ellie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Harry souleva une épaule.

_-_ Pourquoi l'attendrai_-_je ? essaya_-_t_-_il de dire sans bafouiller.

Luna haussa les épaules à son tour.

_-_ Pour rien… d'habitude, c'est avec elle que tu vas chez Hagrid, non ?

Harry évita le regard insistant de Neville qui lui souriait d'un air narquois, lui sembla_-_t_-_il. Il tourna le dos, très digne, à ses deux camarades et sortit de la salle des Quatre Maisons sans un mot.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, ou presque. Le silence régnait partout et les quelques visages maussades qu'il croisait poussaient Harry à quitter le château au plus vite. Dans le Hall, il rencontra Rusard. Le concierge paraissait être le seul être de l'école à afficher une quelconque satisfaction. Il se dirigeait vers les couloirs des quartiers de Serpentard et se frottait les mains. Il ne jeta même pas un seul regard sur le jeune Potter qui se dépêcha tout de même de quitter le Grand Hall.

Harry marcha vivement jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Il faisait froid et le ciel se couvrait. Le vent faisait courir les nuages. Le prochain entraînement de Quidditch serait pénible, songea_-_t_-_il. Il avançait vers la maisonnette du garde_-_chasse, pressant le pas malgré lui, comme pour laisser derrière lui tout ce qu'il voulait fuir.

Il frappa à la porte. Personne ne lui répondit, sauf un jappement joyeux. Titan apparemment se montrait heureux d'une visite. Harry tourna la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermée.

_-_ Hagrid ? fit_-_il en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Titan grattait au bas de la porte. Il lui faisait fête. Harry entra et caressa le petit chien. Il n'arrivait pas à éprouver la même appréhension qu'Hermione envers Titan… Il ne voyait en lui qu'un adorable petit chien et il ressentait bien plus de révulsion et de crainte envers ce molosse de Molaire.

Hagrid était manifestement absent. Un peu déçu Harry allait repartir lorsqu'il vit sur le lit démesuré, un sac qu'il reconnut pour être celui de Remus. Son cœur se serra brusquement dans une douleur fulgurante. Un dixième de seconde, il crut que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, et que Remus allait soulever le rideau qui séparait l'alcôve de la pièce. Le nom du loup_-_garou mourut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Malgré lui, il s'avança vers le lit et le linge propre et plié avec soin. Il toucha les robes défraîchies et les chemises au col usé. A côté, il y avait deux livres à la couverture noire vieillie. Lentement, Harry tendit la main et prit le premier livre. C'était un recueil de poèmes. Il s'ouvrit de lui_-_même à une page souvent lue. Harry le referma sans lire et le reposa sur le lit. Son esprit refusait de penser à Remus. Il prit l'autre livre et tourna la première page, machinalement. Ce livre appartient à… Severus Rogue, lut_-_il. Harry leva les yeux sur le titre. Mon Voyage dans la Lune, Histoire d'un Aller et d'un Retour par Tryphon Saugrenu. C'était curieux, il n'imaginait pas Rogue lisant ce genre d'ouvrage. Mais que savait_-_il de Rogue ? Il n'avait jamais eu envie de savoir et il n'en saurait plus rien désormais. Il n'aurait su dire s'il le regrettait ou s'il était soulagé.

Il reposa le second livre sur le premier et s'éloigna du lit. Ce n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée que d'être venu chez Hagrid.

Harry entendit du bruit à la porte. Un pas pressé. Trois coups brefs et décidés.

_-_ C'est ouvert ! cria_-_t_-_il.

La porte s'ouvrit. Ellen McGregor restait sur le seuil. D'un regard, elle constata l'absence du Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? demanda_-_t_-_elle brusquement.

_-_ J'attends Hagrid, répondit Harry maladroitement.

Ils se turent. Elle sur le pas de l'entrée. Lui devant la table massive. Ellen se décida soudain. Elle fit un pas vers l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? questionna_-_t_-_elle. Tu as eu des problèmes avec McGonagall ?... à cause des lentilles de Sinistra ? Si ce n'est que cela, j'irai lui dire que c'est moi qui les ai volés…

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle continua.

_-_ Tu as vu Dumbledore ? Tu lui as parlé de tes évanouissements ? Qu'a_-_t_-_il dit ?

Elle s'approcha vivement. Harry lisait dans ses yeux une interrogation inquiète.

_-_ Qu'a_-_t_-_il dit ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Harry ne savait que lui répondre. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle l'interrogerait là_-_dessus. Et il ne pouvait lui dire que c'était sa présence qui doublait sa douleur.

_-_ Mais vas_-_tu me répondre ? cria_-_t_-_elle presque tandis qu'elle saisissait le col de son manteau dans ses poings.

_-_ Il a dit… commença Harry. Il a dit que ma douleur était celle de Voldemort. Et que la douleur de Voldemort était causée par ta présence…

Ellen pâlit. Elle lâcha lentement le manteau d'Harry. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le front du jeune homme.

_-_… ta présence dans mon cœur, se hâta de préciser ce dernier.

Il se sentit tellement ridicule. Elle s'éloigna de lui.

_-_ Il t'a dit qu'il fallait que tu cesses de me voir ?

_-_ Non ! se récria Harry. Non ! bien au contraire. Et même s'il me l'avait demandé, tu crois que j'aurais pu me résoudre à lui obéir ?

Il s'approcha à son tour et la força du bout des doigts à tourner son visage vers lui. Elle ne put déguiser une grimace.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ? C'est à cause du Professeur Londubat ?

Elle fronça vivement les sourcils.

_-_ Les nouvelles vont vite ! Surtout quand elles tournent au désavantage des Serpentard…

_-_ Tu te trompes, Ellen, reprit Harry doucement. Je sais que Algie Londubat est le directeur intérimaire de Serpentard, parce que j'ai entendu le professeur Vector refuser le poste.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai !

Ellen repoussa la main d'Harry sur son visage. Elle grimaça une fois de plus.

_-_ Je te l'assure, insista Harry. Il ne se sent pas la force de remplacer Rogue.

Ellen ferma les yeux.

_-_ Si vous n'étiez pas descendu dans ces fichus souterrains, il ne serait jamais parti à votre suite !

Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

_-_ Mais pourquoi est_-_il resté là_-_bas alors que nous avons tant besoin de lui ici !

Harry avança prudemment sa main vers sa joue.

_-_ Parce qu'entre la chute de Poudlard et celle de la Maison Serpentard, il lui fallait choisir…

Il caressa doucement la joue d'Ellen.

_-_ Mais si la Maison Serpentard se déchire à cause de sa disparition ! et si l'école tout entière se déchire à cause de la Maison Serpentard ! à quoi cela aura_-_t_-_il servi qu'il reste là_-_bas !...

Harry secoua la tête. Il voulut prendre sa main mais elle la retira vivement.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, dit_-_il tristement. Tout ceci nous dépasse tous les deux et de très loin… Je te le redis : tu n'as pas à être la gardienne de la Maison Serpentard. Personne ne te le demande…

_-_ C'est ce que tu crois, murmura_-_t_-_elle, la tête basse.

Harry s'approcha et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il lui sourit.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux prouver, McGregor ? Que les Serpentard peuvent être aussi entêtés, vaniteux et suffisants que des Gryffondor ? On le sait déjà ! Laisse ceux qui ont pris les décisions se justifier aux yeux de ceux qui leur demanderont des comptes.

Il la garda un moment contre lui. Elle soupira. Harry reprit.

_-_ Je crois que Dumbledore a pensé à long terme… La Maison de Serpentard ne sortira pas indemne de cette guerre… et quand tout sera fini… quand nous aurons vaincu Voldemort… il faudra reconstruire. Il faudra quelqu'un qui ait la confiance de tous. Quelqu'un que l'échec n'aura pas marqué… Tu imagines, Malefoy aurait beau jeu de traiter Vector de traître…

_-_ Il s'agit bien de Malefoy ! l'interrompit vivement Ellen. Que crois_-_tu qu'ont pensé les nôtres quand on leur a envoyé un chasseur de Mages Noirs pour les diriger ? Ils se sont sentis trahis ! Et je ne peux leur en vouloir même si je sais…

Elle se tut brusquement et se mordit les lèvres dans une troisième grimace.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu sais ? demanda Harry.

Ellen se dégagea de l'étreinte des bras d'Harry. Elle fit le tour de la table et se plaça face à lui. Il l'observa un moment.

_-_ Tu as peur de moi, Ellen ? demanda_-_t_-_il subitement.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Alors pourquoi me fuis_-_tu depuis la fin de la matinée ?

_-_ Je ne te fuis pas.

Harry désigna la distance qui les séparait, toute la largeur de la table d'Hagrid, avec un sourire ironique.

_-_ Tu appelles cela comment ?

Ellen ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle commença abruptement :

_-_ Hier soir quand je t'ai quitté… Je ne suis pas rentrée immédiatement. J'ai fait d'abord un tour par la Grande Salle… du moins dans la petite pièce attenante, là où les Première Année attendent de passer à la casserole… Et j'ai assisté au Procès des Mutinés de Serpentard…

_-_ De qui ? s'empêcha de rire Harry.

_-_ De ces imbéciles de Salamandres !

_-_ Un procès ?

_-_ Oui, c'est Londubat qui en a eu l'idée… et il était aussi l'avocat de la défense…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Et les a_-_t_-_il bien défendus ?

_-_ Faut croire, puisqu'ils sont toujours là ! Des jeunes gens qui s'étaient fourvoyés et qui avaient plus besoin qu'on leur montre l'étendue de leur erreur que d'être lâchés dans un monde sans pitié, voilà ce qu'il a dit… Et il a dit aussi, dans son discours de présentation, qu'il comprenait que sa nomination puisse gêner certains. Qu'elle n'était que provisoire… jusqu'à ce que les circonstances permettent une administration sereine. Et que nous ne devions voir en lui que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et non le Commandeur… ou l'ancien élève de Gryffondor. Il a dit que nous devions à la mémoire du Professeur Rogue de continuer à conserver la Maison de Serpentard au sein de Poudlard. Que nous devions nous montrer dignes et fiers d'appartenir à sa Maison.

Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour se rapprocher d'Ellen.

_-_ C'est un discours plutôt rassurant, non ? dit_-_il avec prudence.

_-_ Oui, mais combien d'entre nous voudront l'entendre ?

Harry s'avança encore.

_-_ Hé bien… peut_-_être est_-_ce là la stratégie de Dumbledore… cristalliser les mécontentements des Serpentard sur la personne de Londubat pour laisser le champ libre à Vector un peu plus tard… ? ou est_-_ce simplement un moyen de mettre tout le monde d'accord en offrant le vieil Algie comme victime expiatoire. La tranquillité du prof de défense contre l'union de la Maison Serpentard…

Ellen se laissa approcher.

_-_ Tu veux rire ? se moqua_-_t_-_elle. Serpentard est plus que jamais divisée. D'un côté il y a les Salamandres qui murmurent comme jamais. De l'autre il y a les nôtres qui trouvent qu'on pourrait enfin nous faire confiance. Et au milieu, il y a ces imbéciles qui se sont fait prendre comme des rats et qui n'osent ni ouvrir la bouche ni faire un pas de côté de peur de se faire virer ! Et parmi eux, il y a ceux qui trépignent de rage et d'impatience, ceux qui voudraient se faire oublier, ceux qui ratatineraient bien Malefoy et ses idées de grandeur d'un seul coup de baguette et en même temps voudraient voir tous les Gryffondor au brasier, Dumbledore au milieu…

Harry se mit à rire discrètement.

_-_ En somme, cela ne change guère de d'habitude…

Ellen sourit, presque malgré elle.

_-_ Avec une différence de taille… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Le professeur Rogue n'est plus là pour faire taire tout le monde d'un seul de ses regards glacés…

Elle fit le pas qui la séparait d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Harry referma ses bras sur elle. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

_-_ Un instant j'ai cru que tu m'en voulais…

_-_ Oui, avoua_-_t_-_elle. Tout le monde avait l'air si satisfait du choix de Londubat… Personne n'avait l'air de comprendre ce que nous pouvions ressentir. J'en voulais au monde entier.

_-_ C'est un moment difficile pour tout le monde, si nous nous serrons tous les coudes, nous nous en sortirons…

Ellen leva les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas chez les Serpentard, Harry ? Nous nous serrerions les coudes d'autant plus…

_-_ C'est parce que je ne savais pas que tu y viendrais…

Il se pencha vers son visage pour l'embrasser puis il prit sa main pour la faire asseoir.

_-_ Raconte_-_moi ce procès, demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton enjoué. J'ai croisé Rusard dans le Grand Hall et il avait l'air aussi réjoui que si on lui avait annoncé le retour de la Grande Inquisitrice… Est_-_ce que c'est sur lui que compte Londubat pour aider à ces imbéciles de Salamandres à mettre le nez dans leurs erreurs ?

Ellen s'assit à côté d'Harry. Elle retira sa main de la sienne et serra son manteau contre elle. Son épaule contre l'épaule du jeune homme, elle commença à raconter le procès auquel elle avait assisté. Elle grimaça en évoquant le Quidditch et la réflexion qu'avait faite Malefoy à son retour dans la salle commune. Elle parlait et Harry ne se lassait pas de contempler son visage. Son front haut, ses pommettes un peu creusées, son menton volontaire, ses cils bruns qui paraissaient encore plus longs de profil, et ses lèvres qui lui souriaient. Il remit derrière son oreille une mèche qui tombait sur les yeux d'Ellen. Il recoiffa ses cheveux, les replaça en arrière.

Elle parlait de McGonagall à présent. Du ton sévère sur lequel elle leur avait annoncé que Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Londubat se partagerait les cours de Potions, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur eût engagé un nouveau professeur de cette matière. Et de celui, plus farouche encore, qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle les avait avertis qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun manquement au règlement en ce qui concernait le lancer de sortilèges dans les couloirs, les insultes proférées à l'encontre de qui que ce fût, et les malveillances de toutes sortes, en tous lieux et en tous temps… A la moindre bagarre, au moindre chahut, que ce fût dans les cours, la Grande Salle, ou sur le terrain de Quidditch… le couvre_-_feu serait avancé d'une heure, les matchs annulés, la salle des Quatre Maisons fermée…

_-_ Ça, elle n'aurait jamais du l'ajouter, parce que je suis sûre que Malefoy serait fort heureux de voir fermer notre salle commune… Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Mais Harry se penchait vers son cou dans un mouvement dépourvu de tendresse.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton brusque.

Il levait le menton d'Ellen et dégageait son cou du col de son manteau.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? répéta_-_t_-_il.

Elle leva la main pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il la saisit au vol. Elle étouffa un cri. Il remonta la manche du manteau sur le poignet de la jeune fille, découvrant une large tache brune sur le dos de sa main.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il revint à son visage. Il mit sa main sur sa joue. Il prononça : Finite Incantatem et elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'osa croiser son regard. Le silence d'Harry était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Il finit pourtant par parler.

_-_ Tu t'es vue ?

Sa voix était dure. Elle frissonna. Il la força à se lever et l'entraîna vers l'évier de pierre au_-_dessus duquel était accroché un miroir fendu. Il tendit le bras pour récupérer la glace et la mit sous le nez d'Ellen.

_-_ Oh ! fit_-_elle.

Elle prit le miroir des mains d'Harry et s'examina avec soin.

_-_ C'est assez impressionnant, il faut l'avouer.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'éraflure bleutée qui remontait de son cou vers sa mâchoire. Le coin de sa lèvre était enflé et sa joue marbrée d'ecchymoses.

_-_ Ça l'était moins il y a deux heures…

Elle ouvrit son col pour vérifier jusqu'où descendaient les marques de lutte. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Comment t'en es_-_tu aperçu ? Le sortilège s'estompait déjà ?

_-_ Non, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton qu'il essayait aussi léger que le sien. Tu as oublié de masquer la griffure dans ton cou…

Ellen hocha la tête. Elle fit une grimace.

_-_ La hâte montre toujours le plus court des chemins, mais rarement le plus sûr… Voilà qui m'apprendra à confondre vitesse et précipitation. La prochaine fois…

_-_ La prochaine fois ? cria Harry. La prochaine fois ? La prochaine fois que quoi, Ellen ?

Elle cala le miroir sur l'évier et tourna le dos à Harry. Elle sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer sur son visage un Sortilège de Coquettes. Harry retint son poignet.

_-_ Il faut faire soigner ça, Ellen. Au moins cette brûlure.

Il prit sa main. Elle la lui enleva des siennes et frotta la blessure.

_-_ C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais Granger s'est faite coincer dans le bureau de McGonagall…

_-_ Et Madame Pomfresh ?

_-_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ! Si j'arrive ainsi chez Pom_-_pom, elle va ameuter tout le corps directorial et ce sera ma faute si on vous prive de Quidditch…

_-_ Ellen !

Il la saisit aux épaules, tâchant de rester calme.

_-_ C'est Malefoy ? C'est ça ?

Elle se tut. Il serra un peu plus ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et plongea son regard dans celui qu'elle levait vers lui.

Le visage de Malefoyfut près du sien. Il sentait ses doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa joue et ses ongles qui entamaient sa peau ; il sentait la douleur dans son cou et la brûlure intense dans sa main. Drago appuyait son pouce sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Une si jolie bouche, McGregor… Quel dommage qu'elle soit pleine de mots orduriers…

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler. Par_-_delà la peur, la colère. La colère contre celui qui ricanait dans le dos de Malefoy. La colère d'Ellen contre elle_-_même. La colère contre cet imbécile de Potter qui n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu dirais si je te faisais taire à mon tour, McGregor ? Et crois_-_moi… ce ne sera pas avec un ridicule silencio…

La pointe de la baguette de Malefoy s'enfonça sur sa trachée. Il sentit monter la nausée et… Ellen le repoussa.

_-_ Arrête ! haleta_-_t_-_elle.

Elle se détourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_-_ Je suis désolé… murmura Harry.

Il n'osait plus la toucher de crainte de la voir le repousser encore. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

_-_ Ainsi c'est donc vrai ? Tu es légilimancien.

_-_ Je suis désolé… répéta Harry honteux.

Il s'éloigna en silence. Elle lui tourna le dos sans un mot. Elle se concentra sur son miroir. Il l'entendit murmurer des formules et quand elle revint vers lui son visage avait retrouvé son aspect régulier. Seul le coin droit de sa bouche restait un peu raide. Cela ajoutait à son sourire une touche narquoise qui ne dérogeait guère à son air habituel. Harry n'était pas certain d'ailleurs que son ton n'était pas exempt d'une certaine ironie lorsqu'elle reprit :

_-_ Bien, tu es légilimancien. Et tu pratiques l'ancienne magie également. Y a_-_t_-_il autre chose que je doive savoir ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je n'ai plus aucun secret pour toi.

Elle sourit davantage, à peine convaincue, et Harry rougit. Elle eut un petit rire.

_-_ Alors n'en dis pas plus, cela me fera une excuse pour garder mes propres secrets…

Elle redevint sérieuse pour ajouter :

_-_ Je demanderai à Granger sa pommade contre les brûlures. Et… _-_elle toucha sa joue dans un geste incertain_-_ je lui montrerai mon visage aussi. Elle doit bien avoir en réserve quelque onguent contre les bleus avec les maladroits qui lui servent d'amis…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui était arrivé. Il voyait de plus en plus clair à travers son apparente désinvolture. Il retourna s'asseoir et elle le suivit.

_-_ Je suppose que tu en sais trop à présent, ou pas assez… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle soupira.

_-_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, dit_-_elle en préambule. Je ne l'ai pas provoqué. Enfin, pas au début…

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et continua son récit.

Après qu'elle se fût trouvée face à Malefoy dans l'un des passages secrets qui menaient à la salle de Serpentard ; après qu'un sortilège de cet idiot de Wilford lui eût fait lâcher sa baguette ; après que Malefoy l'eût insultée et menacée ; après qu'il eût blessé son visage tant il serrait ses doigts sur elle, dans des gestes violents qui la tenaient à sa merci… quelqu'un l'avait empêché de prononcer la formule qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

_-_ Qui ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Nott, répondit Ellen.

_-_ Pourquoi ? reprit Harry.

_-_ Parce qu'il me trouve à son goût et qu'il ne voulait pas que Malefoy m'abîme de trop ? répondit Ellen sur un ton de défi. Cela fait deux fois qu'il me sauve la mise, tu sais…

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle, Ellen.

_-_ Oh si, c'était très drôle de voir la figure de Malefoy déformée de rage. Il voulait me faire taire à jamais et me livrer à ses camarades pour qu'ils s'entraînent sur moi à lancer des sortilèges interdits… Et Nott lui a demandé comment il comptait faire pour cacher à tous la disparition d'une préfète aussi populaire que moi… Il fallait entendre ce groin de Wilford qui piaillait derrière et qui suppliait Drago de le laisser m'envoyer un sortilège dont je ne me relèverais pas…

Elle se mit à rire, un peu nerveuse.

_-_ Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien ! lui a_-_t_-_il répondu. Vous n'avez pas été fichus de tirer quoi que ce soit de Goldstein et vous n'avez pas non plus été capables de le faire taire pour de bon… Quant à votre prestation d'hier au soir !... A partir d'aujourd'hui, je me charge moi_-_même du travail… « Tiens_-_tu tant que cela à te faire renvoyer ? » a demandé Nott. « Tu n'es pas dégoûté de passer après Potter ? » a riposté Malefoy. « Si tu te fais sortir de Poudlard pour un sortilège interdit, c'est direct à Azkaban qu'on t'enverra… » a continué Nott. « Azkaban ! Ce nom n'est plus aussi terrible à présent que les Détraqueurs se sont égayés dans la nature. » « Mais c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas être pressé de te retrouver face au Maître, Drago… Il pourrait lui venir l'idée saugrenue de te demander des comptes… » Et Wilford qui assurait qu'il s'était entraîné et qu'il ne me raterait pas… Oui, c'était assez drôle somme toute…

Elle tourna vers Harry un sourire aussi large que ses lèvres tuméfiées le lui permettaient. Harry ne put répondre immédiatement. Les sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_-_ Il faudra continuer à se montrer vigilants, dit_-_il enfin. Ne pas se déplacer seuls et ne pas se laisser endormir par ce semblant de victoire… Nous restons en état d'alerte. Je ne veux plus que tu te retrouves seules dans les couloirs de Serpentard. Et si jamais cela doit arriver, ne prends pas les raccourcis ou les passages secrets. Prends toujours les corridors les plus animés. Et n'adresse plus la parole à Malefoy pour quelque raison que ce soit… Au fait, c'était quoi ces mots orduriers qu'il te reproche ?

_-_ Oh ! une vieille insulte scott… Tu crois qu'il comprend le gaélique ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_-_ Doucement, murmura_-_t_-_elle en lui tendant la joue.

Il la serra contre lui.

_-_ Combien de temps croyais_-_tu me cacher ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Ellen. Je pensais pouvoir soutirer à Hermione quelque pommade juste après le repas, mais nous avons été convoqués. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas passer l'après_-_midi chez McGonagall, parce que… ma main commence à me faire vraiment mal maintenant.

_-_ Alors il faut aller la trouver immédiatement, décida Harry.

Il se leva et tendit la main à Ellen.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de Nott ? se décida_-_t_-_elle à demander.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Il a empêché Malefoy de te faire du mal. Il l'a empêché de lancer la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'école… et pourtant je ne sais pas quoi penser.

_-_ Moi non plus, soupira Ellen.

Elle hésita. Harry songea à la conversation qu'il avait surprise dans la salle de Serpentard lors de la mort de Lucius Malefoy. S'il en parlait, elle croirait qu'il avait sondé son esprit à nouveau. Elle baissa la voix, comme si on eût pu les entendre.

_-_ Je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous, chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Mais il a refusé.

Comme elle avait refusé de se joindre à lui pour faire échec aux deux partis en opposition… Harry retint la jeune fille par le bras comme elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

_-_ Il joue un jeu dangereux, Ellen, dit_-_il. Je comprends que tu lui sois reconnaissante de t'avoir aidée à plusieurs reprises mais…

_-_ Je ne dois plus lui adresser la parole à lui non plus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et lui murmura :

_-_ Tu es jaloux ?

Il la serra contre lui.

_-_ Terriblement, lui répondit_-_il en tâchant de paraître aussi détendu qu'il le souhaitait.

Titan jappa. Le pas lourd d'Hagrid résonna sur le seuil. Il ouvrit la porte. Crockdur traversa la pièce et alla se vautrer devant la cheminée sans prendre garde aux deux intrus. Un peu hagard, Hagrid regarda les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient par la main au milieu de sa cabane.

_-_ Bonjour, Professeur, dit la petite McGregor.

Harry lui fit un signe de la main.

_-_ Heu… hem… oui… bonjour les enfants… Vous m'attendiez ?

_-_ Nous voulions avoir des nouvelles, lui sourit Harry.

Il dévisageait le géant, ses yeux rougis et sa barbe encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire.

_-_ Tout va bien, Professeur ? demanda McGregor.

Hagrid finit par entrer chez lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Oui… tout va bien… Ahem… tout va bien oui…

Il se raclait la gorge et tournait le dos aux jeunes gens. Harry et Ellen échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

_-_ Je vais faire du thé… rien ne vaut un bon thé pour se réchauffer après une ballade en forêt… Vous en voulez une tasse ?

Hagrid remuait sa vaisselle. Il cherchait sa bouilloire pourtant bien visible pendue à sa crédence au dessus de l'évier.

_-_ Vous avez vu Aragog ? demanda Harry pour rompre ce silence étrange. Il va rappeler ses fils ?

_-_ Hein ? heu… Oui. Oui. Il va le faire, dès qu'il n'y aura plus de gerbilloises dans les souterrains…

_-_ Et Graup ? continua Harry vaguement inquiet.

_-_ Graup va bien… Je lui ai dit que je lui amènerai Titan la prochaine fois… il s'ennuie un peu, ça se comprend n'est_-_ce pas. Tout le monde a besoin de compagnie. Pas vrai, les enfants…

Il trouva enfin la bouilloire et la remplit d'eau. Puis il entreprit d'allumer le feu dans la cheminée. Ce fut une opération tout aussi aventureuse que de récupérer la bouilloire. Enfin le feu voulut prendre.

_-_ Je vais chercher les tasses, dit Hagrid bien que personne ne lui demandât rien.

Harry allait refuser l'invitation quand une pression des doigts d'Ellen sur sa main attira son attention.

_-_ Il veut qu'on reste, chuchota_-_t_-_elle très vite.

Puis elle ôta son manteau et s'approcha du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

_-_ Je vais vous aider, Monsieur, proposa_-_t_-_elle.

Elle prit les bols des grandes mains tremblantes et maladroites et les posa sur la table. Ensuite elle attrapa la théière, l'ébouillanta, déposa dans le fond quatre cuillerées de thé et la remplit d'eau frémissante. Hagrid la regardait faire, un peu perdu.

_-_ Je vais chercher les gâteaux…

Il se tourna vers le placard près du lit, qui lui servait de réserve. Il resta en arrêt devant les vêtements pliés sur la couverture.

_-_ Ah oui… Le Professeur Dumbledore doit venir les chercher… Il faut les mettre dans le sac…

Hagrid saisit le sac d'un geste mal assuré puis il avança la main vers les robes usées sans pouvoir les toucher. Harry s'approcha de lui et lui prit le sac de voyage des mains. Il y glissa les vêtements de Remus en silence. Il mit le livre de poèmes au_-_dessus des chemises et referma le sac. Le second livre, il le laissa sur le lit.

_-_ Il appartenait au Professeur Rogue, dit_-_il comme une excuse.

Hagrid hocha la tête.

_-_ Dumbledore le ramènera… Il doit venir chercher tout ça… pour les ramener à la famille de Remus… Hem ! Qu'est_-_ce que je faisais ?... Ha oui les gâteaux…

Mais il ne bougeait pas, comme stupéfixé.

Harry l'appela.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, Hagrid, nous nous passerons de gâteaux.

_-_ Non ! non ! souffla Hagrid avec effort. Il m'en reste plein… Remus n'est pas… n'était…

Ellie McGregor vint le chercher pour l'amener à la table. Elle le fit asseoir tandis qu'Harry rapprochait un bol vers eux.

_-_ Encore un peu de patience, Professeur. Le thé sera bientôt prêt…

Hagrid hocha la tête. Il renifla et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

_-_ Tu es une brave petite, grommela_-_t_-_il.

Il tapota la joue de la jeune fille dans un geste qu'il pensait plein de douceur. Harry retint un geste et une grimace. Stoïque, Ellie prétexta devoir servir le thé pour s'éloigner.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas rencontré de Centaures ? demanda Harry pour reprendre une conversation qui languissait pour le moins.

_-_ J'ai parlé à Ronan… renifla encore Hagrid. Il a vu passer Pettigrew cette nuit. Lui et deux autres Centaures attendaient à la sortie des souterrains. Ils étaient prêts à l'empêcher de quitter la Forêt quand ils ont vu sa blessure. Il se traînait devant eux, en les suppliant de l'aider. Il souffrait tellement qu'il cherchait à se mutiler. Ils ont renoncé à lui faire subir le châtiment des Centaures.

_-_ Je sais, murmura Harry en frissonnant.

Hagrid se demanda pourquoi Ellie McGregor venait poser son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme, comme pour le consoler. Il continua, les yeux à nouveau pleins de larmes.

_-_ Ronan m'a demandé pourquoi le Loup_-_Garou n'était pas ressorti des souterrains...

Hagrid posa lourdement ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ses épaules secouées de tremblements, il se mit à pleurer sans aucune retenue.

Ni Harry ni Ellie n'osèrent interrompre son chagrin. Ellie fit couler le thé dans les bols et poussa celui du géant devant lui sans un mot. Hagrid grommela un merci inaudible.

_-_ Désolé les enfants, reprit_-_il après un autre reniflement. Mais ce n'est pas supportable… Vous comprenez ils étaient si jeunes et ils sont morts. Et moi je suis toujours là, comme un vieil inutile…

_-_ Mais non ! Vous n'êtes pas inutile, Hagrid.

Hagrid haussa une épaule.

_-_ Tu dis cela pour ne pas me faire de peine Harry…

_-_ Je le pense, Hagrid

Il leva les yeux vers Ellen pour l'inciter à renchérir. Elle lui fit une grimace.

_-_ Vos élèves ont besoin de vous, continua Harry.

Ellen leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Et toutes les bestioles que vous pouvez dégoter aussi… finit_-_elle par dire, s'attirant par_-_là un regard réprobateur d'Harry.

_-_ Et Graup, Hagrid, reprit le jeune homme. N'oubliez pas Graup. Il a besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes pas inutile.

_-_ Et qui se chargerait du sapin de Noël si vous n'étiez pas là ? insista Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Oh ! fit Hagrid. Avec un sortilège de lévitation, même le Professeur Flitwick réussirait à le transporter sur plusieurs lieues.

_-_ C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Mais les Première Année ne seraient pas aussi impressionnées par ce grand sapin qui marche tout seul, ni par votre force herculéenne… Pour un vieil inutile, ce n'est tout de même pas mal.

Hagrid grommela encore quelques « brave petite » dans sa barbe tandis qu'Ellie se gardait d'approcher à portée de tapotement du demi géant. Il se moucha dans un mouchoir de taille respectable. Puis il le rangea dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches, l'enfonçant consciencieusement. Il trempa les lèvres dans son bol, tout en évitant les regards de Harry et d'Ellie. Il reposa son bol sur la table.

_-_ Allez… sauvez_-_vous, vous avez sûrement mieux à faire qu'à écouter les déraisonnements d'un vieux fou…

Il toussota quelques Ahem de plus. Ses yeux allaient d'Harry à Ellie et d'Ellie à Harry.

Ellie fit un geste désinvolte.

_-_ Ho ! vous savez, pour retrouver l'ambiance du château… on est aussi bien ici…

Hagrid hocha la tête. Il renifla de plus belle.

_-_ Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il à la jeune fille sur un ton enroué. Le Professeur Vector a pris ses fonctions ce matin ?

Harry jeta un regard inquiet sur Ellen qui lui resservait un fond de bol de thé presque noir.

_-_ Non, Professeur, répondit_-_elle cependant avec amabilité. C'est le Professeur Londubat qui a pris ses nouvelles fonctions de directeur de Serpentard…

_-_ Hein ? fit Hagrid.

_-_ Directeur Provisoire, précisa Harry. Le Professeur Vector a refusé de prendre la suite du Professeur Rogue.

Hagrid renifla à nouveau, mais avec un peu de dédain cette fois.

_-_ M'étonne pas ! Jamais été capable de prendre une décision ! Toujours à tergiverser ! A réfléchir ! Trop réfléchir c'est jamais bon, de toutes façons ! Et puis, dira ce qu'il voudra, il arrivera jamais à la cheville du professeur Rogue…

Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux de bronze d'Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Vous savez, Professeur Hagrid, je ne crois pas que le Professeur Rogue vous aimait beaucoup…

Harry manqua s'étrangler avec son thé.

_-_ Je sais, répondit calmement Hagrid. Et moi c'était pareil. Mais ça n'empêche pas.

Il se leva lourdement et saisit la bouilloire. Harry en profita pour faire les gros yeux à Ellen. Elle lui rendit une grimace.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry… reprit Hagrid. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que Dumbledore veut dire quand il prétend qu'il y a pire que la mort…

Le professeur s'affairait devant la cheminée, prenant soin de tourner le dos aux jeunes gens.

_-_ Il sait bien de quoi il retourne… continuait Hagrid. Voir partir ceux qui nous entourent, et rester encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne… ce n'est pas une vie…

Harry hésita à répondre.

_-_ Mais c'est de Voldemort dont il parle ainsi, objecta_-_t_-_il.

Hagrid frissonna et lui jeta un coup d'œil réprobateur.

_-_ Et Voldemort, insista Harry, il s'en fiche parce qu'il y a longtemps qu'il a fait le vide autour de lui…

Ellen frotta sa main blessée d'un geste machinal.

_-_ Lui sans doute, dit_-_elle, mais Jedusor… Je veux dire : s'il reste un tant soit peu de Jedusor en lui, il se peut qu'il finisse par trouver l'éternité un peu longue ?

_-_ Je parierai pas là_-_dessus ! grogna Hagrid.

Harry se garda de faire un commentaire. Il souhaitait vivement ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain et il ne savait comment faire pour changer de sujet. Avec Hagrid, la moindre conversation anodine prenait vite des allures de terrains minés.

On frappa énergiquement à la porte et le jeune Potter soupira de soulagement. Hagrid cria d'entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Algie Londubat qui poussait devant lui une Millicent Bulstrode à la limite de l'hystérie. Harry et Ellie se levèrent en même temps pour amorcer un départ qui n'aurait rien de désobligeant envers le vieil homme seul. Bulstrode poussa alors un hurlement de rage et bondit vers Ellen McGregor. Algie Londubat n'eut que le temps de la retenir par sa natte tandis qu'Harry s'interposait, la main en avant, entre son amie et la fureur de Millicent.

_-_ C'est elle ! cria Bulstrode. C'est elle qui a fait cela ! Elle me déteste et elle déteste mon Asphodèle.

_-_ Qui est Asphodèle ? demanda Hagrid.

Algie Londubat lâcha la tresse de Bulstrode et la repoussa doucement derrière lui.

_-_ Allons ! Allons ! Miss Bulstrode, calmez_-_vous, voyons… Je suis sûr que notre cher Hagrid va soigner votre chat…

_-_ Mais c'est elle je vous dit ! rageait la fille en désignant d'un doigt accusateur sa condisciple interloquée.

Algie Londubat déposa sur la table un paquet enveloppé dans un linge qu'il tenait sous son manteau jusque là. Il se tourna vers Bulstrode d'un air sévère.

_-_ Miss Bulstrode ! dit_-_il d'une voix douce mais ferme. Si vous ne cessez immédiatement, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de vous faire raccompagner à votre dortoir sur_-_le_-_champ…

Millicent pinça les lèvres, outrée qu'on ne la prît pas plus au sérieux et qu'on favorisât cette traîtresse de McGregor… Toutefois, elle préféra obéir à son nouveau directeur de Maison et se le tint pour dit. Elle croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné, qui la rendit encore plus laide, si c'était possible.

Hagrid s'approcha de la table. Londubat découvrit lentement le linge et le chat de Bulstrode apparut. Ellie étouffa un petit cri horrifié dans son poing.

_-_ Ah ça par exemple ! souffla Hagrid.

Harry ouvrit des yeux éberlués sur une chose nue et haletante ; une plaie sanguinolente, palpitante et gémissante.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Hagrid qui commençait à examiner le chat.

Harry regardait avec fascination les grandes mains brusques du géant qui manipulaient à présent l'animal blessé presque avec tendresse.

_-_ Demandez_-_le_-_lui à elle ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Bulstrode.

Ellen haussa les épaules sans répondre.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? répéta Hagrid avec impatience. Depuis quand est_-_il comme ça ? Pourquoi ne me l'a_-_t_-_on pas amené avant ?

Bulstrode se mit à pleurer le visage dans ses mains.

_-_ Ça fait trois jours ! Il a perdu ses poils il y a trois jours ! J'ai cru qu'on lui avait encore lancé de stupide sortilège comme l'année dernière.

Elle jeta un regard torve à McGregor qui s'avança.

_-_ Répète encore que je peux me venger sur une sale bête innocente, Bulstrode ! Et je te jure que je t'arrange le portrait… Oh et puis non ! ça te rendrait service !

Harry la ramena derrière lui tandis que le Professeur Londubat fronçait les sourcils.

_-_ Miss McGregor… je vous en prie.

Il fit un signe à Bulstrode qui reprit son récit. Asphodèle avait donc perdu tous ses poils et se grattait sans cesse. Il se grattait tant et tant qu'il s'infligeait de multiples griffures. La veille, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il s'était caché sans doute… Et elle_-_même avait été fort occupée, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ellie, avant de se taire sous le regard réprobateur de Londubat. Lorsque Millicent avait retrouvé son chat, un moment plus tôt, dissimulé sous son lit, les plaies s'étaient infectées. Et c'était comme si on l'avait écorché vif. Bulstrode éclata en sanglots.

Le chat gémissait faiblement entre les pattes d'Hagrid. Le professeur de Soins le reposa sur la table d'un air perplexe. Il gratta sa barbe embroussaillée.

_-_ Vous savez quoi, Professeur Londubat… Cette histoire ne sent pas bon du tout… Vous voulez que je vous dise ?

_-_ Magie Noire, Hagrid ? répondit Algie Londubat en souriant. Oui, vous avez raison.

Hagrid se frotta la barbe de plus belle.

_-_ Je dis que c'est un sortilège qui a fait ça… Et sacrément bien lancé, si vous voulez mon avis… parce qu'il faut en vouloir à cette pauvre bête pour avoir un tel résultat… !

Bulstrode releva la tête, McGregor sa baguette, Algie Londubat ses deux mains entre les deux jeunes filles.

_-_ Un seul mot et je vous envoie au cachot toutes les deux ! Bien, Hagrid… Je pense que c'est un sortilège de Desquamation qui a fait cela. Je veux juste que vous me confirmiez le diagnostic, car je n'ai jamais vu les conséquences de ce sort sur un animal. Je lèverai le sortilège et vous pourrez soigner ce chat afin que Miss Bulstrode puisse retrouver sa sérénité coutumière.

_-_ Desquamation ? fit Hagrid. Je dirais ça aussi… parce que ça ressemble à la gale des écailles… Regardez, il y a du pus… C'est le même effet quand les écailles sautent à cause des boursouflures… Quand j'étais enfant, dans mon village, il y avait une bande de jeunes gens –un peu _tracassés_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – qui s'amusaient à écorcher les chiens errants de cette manière et à les pendre aux lampadaires… C'était une infection dans tout le village. Le maire a même du prendre un arrêté pour interdire ce genre de pratique… Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, la magie noire n'était pas aussi contrôlée qu'aujourd'hui…

_-_ Hagrid ! fit Harry. C'est écoeurant !

_-_ Oui parfaitement écoeurant ! répéta Bulstrode livide.

_-_ Tu as l'estomac bien sensible soudain, se moqua Ellie McGregor. Tu m'avais l'air moins délicate hier soir quand tu lançais tes sortilèges interdits sur tes propres condisciples…

Le teint de Bulstrode vira au glauque. Harry se pencha vers l'oreille d'Ellen pour lui conseiller de se taire. Algie Londubat esquissa un sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt. Hagrid ne faisait aucune attention à eux. Il fouillait dans son bazar pour trouver de quoi nettoyer les plaies à vif. Il interpella la fille de Serpentard.

_-_ Trois jours, tu dis, Bulldog… Je sais pas si je pourrais faire grand_-_chose…

Millicent se mit à sangloter entre ses mains.

_-_ Bulstrode… corrigea_-_t_-_elle, la voix étranglée.

_-_ Hein ? fit Hagrid revenu auprès du chat. Bulstrode ? J'ai toujours cru… Enfin… Ensuite il faudra demander à Severus Rogue qu'il nous concocte un… oh… je veux dire…

_-_ Je le ferai ! se hâta d'interrompre Algie Londubat alors que les mains de son collègue commençaient à trembler dangereusement. Vous pensez qu'un onguent de cicatrisation suffira ?

Hagrid se contenta de hocher la tête.

_-_ Mais avec double dose de sang de dragon… et il faudra du temps. Je le garderai avec moi le temps des soins… Ça me fera une occupation… Faut me changer les idées un peu… pour plus penser à… tout ça…

_-_ Non ! s'écria Bulstrode. Je ne veux pas que mon Asphodèle reste dans cette… cette…

Elle regardait autour d'elle effarée.

_-_ Et que crois_-_tu qu'il risque ? demanda sèchement McGregor. La pire des choses qu'il puisse lui arriver c'est de guérir assez vite pour retrouver son idiote de maîtresse…

Harry saisit son manteau, celui d'Ellen et l'entraîna par la manche de sa robe vers la porte. Il poussa son amie dehors et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il tendit son manteau à Ellie et décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au château. Ils prirent le sentier qui les éloignait de la cabane d'Hagrid. Arrivés à la bifurcation, ils hésitèrent. Ellie s'engagea vers le chemin qui menait aux jardins. Harry la retint par main.

_-_ On passe par le parc ? demanda_-_t_-_il. C'est un peu plus long.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je suppose que tout le monde a pris l'habitude de nous voir ensemble à présent, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle rabattit son écharpe autour de son cou et leva la tête vers le ciel déjà assombri par la tombée du soir.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il va neiger ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Pourquoi ? s'amusa Harry.

_-_ J'ai envie de faire un bonhomme de neige, et de lancer des boules de neige sur Weasley et Londubat… le neveu, pas le professeur… Quoi que… Et puis se serait amusant de glisser des glaçons dans le col de ton manteau. On ferait une bataille de boules de neiges et on aurait une excuse pour bombarder Malefoy et ses crétins de salamandres.

Elle montra du bras le lac qui miroitait au loin :

_-_ Et j'aimerai aussi faire du patin à glace sur le lac gelé… et danser avec toi au bal de Noël. J'adore Noël quand il y a de la neige… On allume le feu dans la cheminée et tout plein de petites bougies pour chasser les ténèbres… Tu n'as jamais allumé les bougies de Noël ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Elle marchait devant lui, l'entraînant sur le chemin.

_-_ Tu sais, Noël, Pâques ou la Saint Glinglin… pour moi ce n'étaient jamais que des jours comme les autres…

Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, l'empêchant soudain d'avancer.

_-_ Alors je vais dire à mon père que je veux rester ici pour les vacances et nous passerons Noël ensemble. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas très envie de fêter Noël au château cette année. Trop de mauvais souvenirs…

Elle baissa le ton presque malgré elle. Harry resserra un peu le cache col autour du cou d'Ellen. Il se racla la gorge.

_-_ Oui, mais au moins toi tu as des souvenirs, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il passa ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune fille.

_-_ Hé ! McGregor ! fit_-_il sur un ton qu'il essayait enjoué. Ne serais_-_tu pas en train de tenter de noyer le poisson ? Tu voudrais me faire oublier que nous devons trouver Hermione pour soigner tes blessures de guerre…

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire mouillé de larmes retenues.

_-_ Quelles blessures ? Tu vois des blessures, toi ?

_-_ Il y a une chose que tu ignores, au sujet des sortilèges d'illusions… quand on sait ce qu'ils cachent, ils ne sont plus aussi efficaces…

Ellen leva les yeux vers lui lentement et le regarda au travers du rideau brun de ses cils. Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

_-_ Tu lis dans les esprits… Tu es insensible aux illusions… L'ancienne magie n'a plus de secrets pour toi… Tu sais que tu deviens dangereux, Potter… Très dangereux même, si je compte tout ce que je ne sais pas encore… En plus d'être un excellent joueur de Quidditch au charme… incontestable…

Harry se mit à rougir malgré lui.

_-_ Ellen… commença_-_t_-_il déjà gêné.

_-_ C'est pourtant vrai… tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué comme cette grosse truie de Bulstrode te lorgne chaque fois que tu es à portée de son regard lubrique…

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire.

_-_ Franchement, Ellen…

_-_ Je suis très sérieuse ! Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle me déteste autant ?

_-_ Parce que tu es détestable ? Et pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'elle me déteste autant, moi ?

_-_ Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec toi… et qu'elle est mauvaise comme une teigne, alors elle veut que personne ne t'ait si elle ne t'a pas… Et tu sais quoi ? je crois que c'est le seul point commun que je peux avoir avec elle…

_-_ A part d'être à Serpentard, persifla Harry.

_-_ Tut tut Potter… **_Moi_** je suis une Serpentard. Elle, c'est une saleté de salamandre, mets_-_toi bien ça dans le crâne, espèce de Gryffondor borné…

Elle reprit sa place à côté d'Harry et ils continuèrent à marcher vers le perron du château. Harry mit la main sur la porte et serra ses doigts sur ceux d'Ellie.

_-_ Prête ? murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Depuis bien plus longtemps que toi… assura_-_t_-_elle.

Ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall. Colin Crivey leur sauta dessus. Ellie vérifia qu'il n'avait pas son appareil photo avant de lui demander ce qu'il leur voulait.

_-_ Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?

_-_ Laquelle ? demanda calmement Harry. Celle qui concerne le nom du nouveau professeur de potions ? Ou celle qui regarde le chat de Bulstrode ?

_-_ Non, celle qui concerne le couvre feu et les matches de Quidditch ! vous trouvez pas que c'est du chantage ! parce qu'en plus ces fichus salamandres se moquent complètement du couvre feu et des matches de Quidditch… et qu'ils sont bien capables de faire exprès de… Qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé au chat de Bulstrode ?

Puis il baissa les yeux sur la main de McGregor dans celle d'Harry, et détala en hurlant : « Dennis ! T'avais raison ! »

_-_ Bienvenue sur Radio_-_Couloirs ! Souris, Potter, nous allons nous retrouver sous les projecteurs…

_-_ Comme d'habitude, McGregor.

_-_ Et attends donc qu'on nous ait vu patiner ensemble sur le lac gelé…

Ils s'approchèrent du grand escalier et gravirent du même pas les premières marches.

_-_ Tu ne trouves pas que je fais assez de choses dangereuses sans cela ? se moqua Harry qui tâchait d'ignorer les quelques regards ahuris qu'ils croisaient.

_-_ Hep là ! vous deux !

Harry et Ellen levèrent la tête en même temps vers la voix de Ginny qui les interpellait ainsi. Sa tête rousse dépassait de la rampe du deuxième étage.

_-_ Vous pourriez vous dépêcher un peu ! Vous savez depuis quand je vous attends ?

_-_ Tu nous attends ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Hermione m'a envoyée vous chercher…

Harry et Ellen gravirent les dernières marches qui les séparaient de Ginny.

_-_ Si elle t'a envoyée nous chercher, pourquoi nous attends_-_tu ? continua à s'étonner Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Parce que les Weasley ont peut_-_être une réputation de gros lourdingues mais moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle… Bon, vous avez fini de roucouler ? Allez hop ! les choses sérieuses maintenant. Je vous préviens Hermione est d'une humeur de dragon…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ton frère lui a dit ? se moqua Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Rien… Justement, c'est ce qui m'inquiète… Si même Ron est capable de comprendre qu'il vaut mieux y aller avec des pincettes, vous imaginez dans quelles dispositions d'esprit elle peut être…

Harry fit une grimace comme Ginny poussait la porte du laboratoire. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce où les attendaient déjà, Neville et Ron. Hermione se tourna vers eux, fort contrariée.

_-_ Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Nous avons des tas de choses à voir et discuter…

Harry s'avança avec un sourire.

_-_ Tu as raison, Hermione, dit_-_il pour l'amadouer. D'ailleurs, en voici une de très urgente…

Il tira sur la main de McGregor pour la faire venir jusqu'au devant de la Préfète en Chef, et tendit le dos de la main de la jeune fille vers Hermione.

Celle_-_ci baissa un œil étonné sur la main d'Ellen. Elle se saisit vivement du poignet offert. Ellie poussa un cri de douleur et lança un regard furibond sur Harry.

Déjà Hermione examinait la blessure. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Qui ? Et pourquoi ? en trente secondes elle avait déjà fait mille questions auxquelles McGregor se gardait bien de répondre.

_-_ On s'en fiche ! répliqua avec humeur la Préfète de Serpentard. Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire ? Donne_-_moi quelque chose à mettre dessus vite fait et qu'on passe à autre chose.

Hermione rendit sa main à Ellen.

_-_ Non.

Il y eut un silence. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle.

_-_ Non ? fit Harry interloqué.

Neville n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Ron était livide. Ginny fronçait les sourcils.

Ellen descendit la manche de son manteau sur son poignet.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle, alors passons tout de suite à autre chose.

_-_ Non. Refit Hermione. Tu vas aller tout de suite trouver Madame Pomfresh…

_-_ Pas question ! scanda McGregor.

_-_ …pendant que j'irai chercher le Professeur Londubat, continua Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

Harry reprit la main d'Ellie comme si la tenir dans la sienne pouvait atténuer ce qu'allait dire Hermione.

_-_ Magie Noire ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec angoisse.

_-_ Sortilège de Desquamation, répondit Hermione. Madame Pomfresh en a trois cas dans son infirmerie. Tu es le quatrième, Ellie. A un stade peu avancé, tu as de la chance. Mais il ne faut pas attendre. Et surtout ne te grattes pas.

Ellie retint sa main gauche qui s'avançait vers sa main droite. Harry était livide. Il avait en tête l'image du chat de Bulstrode… Il croisa le regard d'Ellen, et sentit qu'elle luttait contre la panique.

_-_ Londubat est chez Hagrid, dit_-_elle sans quitter les yeux d'Harry.

_-_ Et tu ne lui as pas montré ta blessure ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

_-_ Je ne suis pas une créature magique ! s'offusqua Ellie.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui pouffait dans son coin.

_-_ La ferme, Weasley ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle la voix tremblante d'un sanglot.

Ron se leva, un peu pâle.

_-_ Désolé, dit_-_il. Je vais chercher Algie Londubat.

_-_ Je viens avec toi ! déclara Neville.

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la pièce. Ellen frissonna brutalement. Harry la ramena vers lui, de son bras sur son épaule.

_-_ Je t'emmène chez Pomfresh, décida_-_t_-_il.

Et elle se laissa faire.


	64. Chapitre 143 : Une visite instructive

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Voldemort : P.S. Comme tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière review je renouvèle ma question, est-ce que ta fiction s'arrêtera à la fin de l'année scolaire où est-ce qu'on peut s'attendre à un ou plusieurs volé supplémentaire( ce qui serait génial). _**Je suis bien en peine de répondre parce que je crains que, quelque soit ma manière de le faire, vous n'en tiriez toutes sortes de conclusions… Alors voilà ma réponse : quand ce sera fini, ce sera fini… oui je sais… mais c'est tout ce que je peux dire…

Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié des questions… mais là c'est : soit je réponds aux reviewes, soit je poste… Je ne serai pas au rendez-vous ce week-end... J'espère pouvoir poster lundi... Merci à tous...

* * *

**Chapitre 143**

**Une Visite Instructive**

…

Harry conduisit Ellie McGregor jusqu'à l'infirmerie. On les vit passer avec perplexité dans les couloirs de l'école. Il tenait dans sa main le poignet d'Ellen, comme si son regard fixé sur la blessure pouvait l'empêcher d'exister.

_-_ Es_-_tu décidée à me dire qui a fait cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il tandis qu'il lui faisait prendre un raccourci vers les quartiers de Madame Pomfresh.

Le silence lui répondit. Il essayait de se souvenir des images qu'il avait surprises dans l'esprit d'Ellen. Mais le visage de Malefoy et son épaule masquaient celui qui se trouvait derrière lui. Celui qui, il n'en doutait pas, avait lancé le sortilège pour désarmer Ellen. Il avait effleuré son nom dans les pensées de son amie. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver avec certitude. Il était bien trop occupé **de** Malefoy… Il se détestait à ce moment_-_là. Il ne faisait jamais attention… Il n'avait pensé qu'à sa haine pour Drago Malefoy… Il n'avait pas songé aux dangers qu'Ellen courait réellement… du moins pas à tous…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu ferais ? demanda la voix d'Ellen, un peu altérée.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua_-_t_-_il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle essaya un sourire.

_-_ Allons, du courage, Potter… Le professeur Londubat va nous arranger ça en deux coups de baguette magique…

Elle ouvrit la porte et dégagea son poignet de l'étreinte fébrile de la main d'Harry.

Madame Pomfresh tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle regarda entrer McGregor et Potter avec circonspection. Puis elle finit de donner un remède qui avait l'air fort peu agréable à Malone avant de s'avancer vers les deux jeunes gens.

_-_ Potter ? fit_-_elle sur un ton suspicieux. Je me demandais quand je vous verrai apparaître, vous et vos acolytes…

Elle fronça le sourcil sur McGregor et prit sa main que Potter lui tendait ostensiblement.

_-_ C'est un sortilège de Desquamation, Madame, dit Harry.

Madame Pomfresh examina la blessure et son visage devint soucieux.

_-_ Quand cela a_-_t_-_il eu lieu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sévère soudain.

_-_ Il y a deux heures, environ, répondit McGregor en tâchant de cacher son angoisse.

Le regard que la guérisseuse leva sur elle lui fit baisser le sien.

_-_ Qui a fait cela ?

Ellen se tut.

_-_ Bien… vous serez plus bavarde sans doute en présence du professeur Londubat…

Le visage d'Ellen se ferma totalement. Madame Pomfresh soupira avec impatience. Elle s'adressa à Harry.

_-_ Vous êtes responsable de ceci ? questionna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non, madame…

_-_ Etes_-_vous guérisseur ?

_-_ Heu… non plus…

_-_ Alors que faites_-_vous encore ici ? Allez chercher le professeur Londubat.

_-_ Il arrive, Madame…

Harry répondait avec respect. Il voulait rester avec Ellen. Et il essayait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté face à la guérisseuse irascible.

_-_ C'est une excellente chose ! déclara Madame Pomfresh. Allez, Potter, vous pouvez disposer…

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à Ellen.

_-_ Mais… commença_-_t_-_il.

Ellen lui donna un coup d'épaule.

_-_ Ça va Potter, je ne suis pas une poupée de verre. Je survivrai à ton absence…

Elle suivit la médicomage d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré vers une table de soin. Harry la vit s'asseoir sur un petit lit blanc. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Madame Pomfresh tira le rideau sur elle et McGregor avec un soupir agacé.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était le centre des regards de ceux de ces camarades dont les lits n'étaient pas cachés par des rideaux blancs. Il leur fit un signe de la main. Puis il s'approcha de chacun pour leur demander de leurs nouvelles.

Malone avait l'air mal en point. Il était adossé à ses oreillers et ne bougeait qu'avec difficulté.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_ Sais pas vraiment… répondit le jeune homme avec effort. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est venu dans mon dos et que ça fait mal. Tu sais Harry… au club on s'entraîne au duel… Mais là, c'était pas vraiment ça. Ils lançaient des sorts même sur les petits qui ne les menaçaient pas. Ils ont pris les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle en tenaille par les passages secrets… et ils balançaient des tas de sortilèges sur tout ce qui bougeait. Nous, on a réussi à mettre les Première et les Deuxième Années à l'abri parce qu'on était plus près de chez nous… mais quand on est ressortis pour aller donner un coup de main aux autres…

Malone cessa de parler. Il grimaça en se tenant les côtes.

_-_ Si je tenais celui qui m'a fait ça… grinça_-_t_-_il.J'ai hâte de me retrouver sur mon balai pour donner une sacrée leçon à ces…

Il baissa la voix pour prononcer une grossièreté loin des oreilles de Madame Pomfresh.

_-_ … de Salamandres, termina_-_t_-_il.

Il crut qu'Harry allait partir. Il le retint par le bras.

_-_ C'est vrai que Rogue est mort ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il entendit Malone prendre une inspiration douloureuse.

_-_ C'est pas forcément une bonne chose, hein ?

Harry haussa une épaule. Le capitaine des Dragons Jaunes se tut. Il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers. D'un geste du menton, il désigna le rideau derrière lequel Madame Pomfresh prodiguait ses soins à Ellen.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Une bagarre dans les cachots ?

Harry fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée du professeur Londubat. Il était seul et il fixa un moment Harry avant que Madame Pomfresh ne l'appelât. Elle referma le rideau et on entendit dans l'infirmerie la voix du nouveau directeur de Serpentard qui récitait une incantation étrange.

Malone tira sur la manche d'Harry.

_-_ C'est la quatrième fois qu'il vient… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais, chuchota Harry qui ne pouvait quitter des yeux le rideau frissonnant.

Il tourna vers son camarade un sourire rassurant.

_-_ J'espère que tu seras bientôt en forme, souhaita_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Compte sur moi ! fit Malone.

Le jeune homme fit un effort pour se redresser.

_-_ Hé Harry ? Elle t'a dit oui ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air malicieux.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Disons… que c'est moi qui n'ai pas dit non…

Malone se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers. Il grimaçait un rire silencieux.

_-_ Tu vas faire des jaloux…

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Remets_-_toi vite…

Il quitta le box de Malone et se dirigea vers la chaise en face du rideau qui cachait Ellen. Il passa devant un lit où était étendu Justin Finch_-_Fletchey, un bandage sur la moitié du visage. Susan Bones arrangeait ses oreillers avec sollicitude. Harry s'arrêta au pied du lit sur un signe de Justin.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que se passe avec McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Du grabuge chez les Serpentard ?

_-_ C'est Malefoy, n'est_-_ce pas… chuchota Susan. Je l'ai entendu dire à Wilford ce matin de la tenir à l'œil…

Wilford ! Wilford ! Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry.

_-_ Qui est Wilford ? fit_-_il.

_-_ Un garçon de Sixième année, répondit Susan avec évidence. Tout blond, bouclé, avec des yeux bleus. Il porte des robes brodées à son nom. B. J. Wilford… juste au_-_dessus de son écusson de Serpentard. C'est étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé dans la Grande Salle avec les autres idiots de Salamandres… Il était avec ceux qui portaient cagoule.

Justin leva un œil inquiet sur sa fiancée.

_-_ Sue… commença_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est la vérité, affirma Susan. Je l'ai vu moi_-_même de mes yeux ! Faut_-_il être stupide pour cacher son visage et se promener avec son nom écrit sur la poitrine !

_-_ Il maîtrise cependant les sortilèges de magie noire… murmura Harry, d'une voix étrange.

Wilford. C'était le nom qu'avait prononcé Ellen un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt quand elle lui racontait comment Nott était venu à son secours alors que Malefoy la menaçait. Wilford… Un jeune garçon blond, tout bouclé en effet… Il était de ceux qui accompagnaient Drago le matin même dans la salle de classe de Firenze. Wilford…

_-_ L'attrapeur remplaçant des Salamandres ? demanda Harry soudain inspiré.

_-_ Voilà ! s'écria Susan à voix basse, heureuse de s'être fait comprendre.

_-_ Sue… s'il te plait, pria Justin. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas crier sur les toits que tu avais reconnu quiconque qui ne s'était pas fait prendre… Ce n'est pas prudent. Nous avons peut_-_être gagné une bataille, mais la guerre n'est pas terminée… Et si ce Wilford a réussi à échapper à la punition et à blesser McGregor, c'est qu'il n'est pas si stupide que cela. Il ne faut pas relâcher notre attention… Le serpent est peut_-_être amoindri mais il lui reste encore du venin !

Et sur ces paroles lancées sur un ton résolu, il fit asseoir Susan près de lui. Harry songeait quant à lui qu'il arracherait volontiers lui_-_même ses crochets à ce fameux serpent et qu'on verrait alors s'il pourrait dispenser son venin à tout vent. Il se calma. Du menton, il désigna le bandage de Justin.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'était ?

_-_ Desquamation, murmura Susan.

Elle toucha du bout des doigts le pansement du jeune homme.

_-_ C'est Wilford ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Oui… fit Susan.

_-_ On ne sait pas… l'interrompit Justin.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ B.J. Wilford ! grimaça_-_t_-_elle en montrant du doigt sa robe au_-_dessus de son blason de Poufsouffle. Et c'était moi qu'il visait. Si Justin ne s'était pas interposé, c'est moi qui serais allongée ici.

Elle caressa la joue cachée par le bandage. Justin eut l'air un peu gêné.

_-_ Il aurait pu perdre son œil s'il avait reçu le sortilège un peu plus haut sur le visage. Mais Madame Pomfresh a dit que dans quelques semaines, il n'y paraîtrait plus… Qu'il n'y aurait aucune marque…

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse et de plus en plus tendue. Harry se tourna vers le rideau blanc derrière lequel Madame Pomfresh soignait Ellen. La voix de Susan s'était tue. Harry sentait sur lui les regards de deux Salamandres alitées. Il glissa un œil vers eux et ils regardèrent aussitôt ailleurs.

_-_ J'ai entendu Madame Pomfresh dire au professeur Londubat qu'ils sortaient demain… chuchota Susan.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Harry, plus pour parler que pour savoir vraiment.

Le sort des Salamandres lui était indifférent.

_-_ Une jambe cassée pour Hill, et… un sortilège de magie noire pour Craigg.

_-_ Hein ? fit Harry.

_-_ Tu as bien entendu, lui sourit Justin. Très efficaces ces boucliers réflecteurs… Je peux te dire que certains de ces empoisonneurs de Salamandres n'ont pas encore compris ce qui leur arrivait !

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, Hermione n'avait pas tort quand elle disait que hier soir devait être un exercice grandeur nature…Nous savons à présent ce qui ne va pas dans le plan que nous avions établi… Il faut absolument que nous ayons une réunion d'état_-_major quand nous serons sortis de cette infirmerie pour remédier à tout cela… J'ai eu plein d'idées pendant que j'étais coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital…

Harry n'écoutait Justin qu'à moitié. Il lui semblait que le rideau bougeait. On n'entendait plus la voix du professeur Londubat. Le silence à nouveau était insupportable.

_-_ Et Goldstein ? Vous avez des nouvelles de Goldstein ?

Susan s'approcha de Harry. Elle désigna le box fermé à côté de celui de Justin.

_-_ Il est là. Toutes les deux heures, Madame Pomfresh lui donne un remède et le remet sous sortilège de sommeil.

_-_ Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_ Parce que quand il est réveillé, il souffre trop, murmura Susan. Le pauvre ! Si tu l'entendais, Harry… on dirait qu'on le torture encore…

_-_ Ils ont trouvé quel sortilège lui a fait cela ?

_-_ Le doloris, frissonna Susan.

_-_ Non, quel sortilège l'a plongé dans l'inconscience, précisa Harry.

_-_ Un sortilège d'amnésie…

Harry se tourna vers Justin. Une sueur froide baigna son front. Il pensa à Lockhart à Ste Mangouste.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il a perdu la raison ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Ça, on n'en sait rien encore !

Susan lui fit signe de se rapprocher du lit de Justin. Elle s'assit à côté de son fiancé et désigna le pied du lit à Harry.

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore est passé, juste après le repas de midi, chuchota_-_t_-_elle comme une conspiratrice. Il est venu voir tout le monde… Même eux…

Elle désigna les Salamandres avec une moue dédaigneuse. Justin tapota sa main.

_-_ Ensuite, reprit_-_il à la place de la jeune fille, il est allé chez Anthony. Et nous l'avons entendu parler avec Madame Pomfresh. D'après lui, on a lancé à Goldstein un sortilège d'amnésie pour lui faire oublier ce qui était arrivé dans les toilettes. Mais peut_-_être que le doloris a influencé le nouveau sortilège… ou bien ont_-_ils voulu trop bien faire… Parce que lancer un sortilège d'amnésie c'est une chose, modifier la mémoire pour supprimer une partie seulement des souvenirs c'est un peu plus compliqué… Et c'est là que ça a loupé. Du moins d'après Dumbledore…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi modifier la mémoire de Goldstein ? Que voulait_-_on lui faire dire ? Il n'écoutait plus du tout les deux Poufsouffle. Le sort d'Anthony Goldstein, passé à l'arrière plan des priorités, revenait sur la sellette brusquement ; Harry était cependant incapable de se concentrer dessus. Une partie de son esprit se tournait sans cesse vers le rideau qui bougeait chaque fois que Madame Pomfresh passait devant.

La guérisseuse l'ouvrit soudain. Harry sursauta. Ellen était toujours assise sur le lit, un peu plus pâle qu'à leur arrivée. Le professeur Londubat tenait sa main blessée et lui parlait doucement, légèrement penché vers elle. La jeune fille baissait les yeux et la tête.

Harry s'avança. Madame Pomfresh l'interpella avant de proposer au professeur Londubat :

_-_ Voici Potter, Professeur. Peut_-_être acceptera_-_t_-_il de répondre à la place de cette entêtée…

Le vieil Algie Londubat esquissa un sourire devant Harry qui rougissait bien malgré lui.

_-_ Croyez_-_vous, Valérie ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.

Il interrogea Harry du regard.

_-_ Alors, Harry, mon garçon, pouvez_-_vous vraiment me dire qui est le responsable de cette horrible blessure ?

Ellen lança un regard fulgurant au jeune homme.

_-_ Je… je ne sais pas, Monsieur, répondit_-_il comme il put. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé.

_-_ Hé bien, il semblerait que ce soit le cas également pour Miss McGregor… Comment sa main s'est_-_elle trouvée dans la trajectoire d'un sortilège de desquamation, alors que le reste de son corps et de son esprit était manifestement ailleurs est un vrai mystère…

Ce fut au tour d'Ellie de rougir fortement. Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas répondre au sourire du professeur Londubat. Le Professeur reprit :

_-_ Vous me mettez dans l'embarras, Miss McGregor… Je pourrais, certes, vérifier toutes les baguettes de vos camarades de Serpentard, et demander qu'il en soit fait de même dans les autres maisons… mais je crains que cette initiative ne soit une entrée en matière un peu agressive. Vous me contraignez à laisser cet acte impuni.

_-_ Du moment que c'est moi que cela regarde, Professeur… personne ne vous fera de reproche…

Madame Pomfresh posa un regard effaré sur Ellie. Le professeur Londubat retrouva son sérieux. Il rendit la main d'Ellen à la guérisseuse qui attendait pour appliquer une couche d'onguent sur la blessure.

_-_ Miss McGregor, rappela Algie Londubat. Celui qui use de tels maléfices sur d'autres élèves n'a pas sa place dans cette école.

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme devant une inspiration soudaine.

_-_ Miss McGregor, vous savez que ni moi ni le professeur Dumbledore ne tolèrerons que d'autres troubles voient le jour dans la Maison de Serpentard. Cette Maison a assez souffert comme cela et je crains, hélas, qu'elle n'ait pas fini de panser ses blessures… Vous m'entendez, Miss McGregor ?

Le regard sombre du vieil homme s'était fait acéré mais Ellen McGregor ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle répondit :

_-_ Je vous entends, Professeur. Rassurez_-_vous, les Serpentard ne souffriront pas de mes blessures…

Il ne sut pourquoi, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots. Algie Londubat parut satisfait. Il retrouva le sourire tandis qu'Ellen reportait son regard vers Madame Pomfresh et le bandage dont elle entourait sa main et son poignet.

_-_ Etait_-_ce bien utile, Madame, demanda la jeune fille, de faire un tel pansement pour une blessure si dérisoire ?

Madame Pomfresh appliqua un sort d'attache pour faire tenir la bande sur le poignet. C'était en effet un pansement assez conséquent qui immobilisait presque les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle renifla :

_-_ Plus tard, McGregor, vous deviendrez – je vous le souhaite – fort vieille et fort sage – je vous le souhaite également – et alors, peut_-_être, serez_-_vous en mesure de dire ce qui est utile ou pas…

Ellie glissa au bas du lit. Harry priait pour qu'elle se tût.

_-_ Et estimez_-_vous heureuse que je ne vous garde pas ici, McGregor, jusqu'à demain matin. Vous viendrez après le repas de ce soir, et demain à la première heure pour refaire votre pansement.

_-_ Oui, Madame… fit Ellen qui ramassait son manteau laissé sur une chaise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle. Elle salua d'un geste du menton ceux qui lui faisaient des signes discrets de la main. Elle eut une moue hautaine pour ses deux condisciples qui évitèrent son regard. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers Madame Pomfresh.

_-_ Vous voudrez bien excuser ma curiosité, Madame, mais comment allez_-_vous faire pour assurer les cours de Potions et votre rôle de guérisseuse en même temps ? Surtout avec une infirmerie pleine à craquer comme en ce moment ?

Madame Pomfresh pinça sa bouche.

_-_ Pour votre gouverne, Mademoiselle, sachez que je pourrais vous répondre que cela ne vous concerne absolument pas… Cependant, comme je sais que mes paroles seront répétées…

Elle éleva la voix sur ces derniers mots. Les patients de son hôpital firent tous semblant de regarder ailleurs.

_-_ …je vous répondrai que dès dimanche soir –lundi matin au plus tard_-_ je mets tout le monde dehors… Que cela soit bien clair pour tout le monde. Pas question de paresser à l'infirmerie !

Et comme Ellen tournait discrètement les yeux vers le rideau qui cachait le lit d'Anthony Goldstein, Madame Pomfresh continua sur un ton un peu acide :

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore fait son possible pour trouver une solution satisfaisante dans les plus brefs délais…

_-_ Et puis un professeur de Potions, cela doit se trouver plus facilement qu'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, murmura Harry.

Il rougit soudain en songeant qu'Algie Londubat n'était pas loin de lui. Le vieil homme avait souri.

_-_ En effet, jeune homme, approuva_-_t_-_il. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en guerre… Madame Pomfresh et moi nous acquitterons de la tâche qui nous est dévolue avec application, vous pouvez le croire…

Ellie McGregor hocha la tête. Harry lui proposa de rejoindre leurs amis, qui devaient les attendre avec inquiétude, avant qu'elle n'ouvrît à nouveau la bouche. Ils entendirent Madame Pomfresh soupirer.

_-_ Et quand je pense que dans une quinzaine d'années, c'est une nouvelle génération de Potter, Weasley, et Compagnie qui se déversera dans les couloirs de l'école… Ho ! vous pouvez rire, Algie ! Mais croyez_-_en mon expérience, ils sont pires à chaque fois !

Harry referma la porte sur lui, tandis qu'Ellie souriait tout en essayant de desserrer son bandage.

Elle montra sa main à Harry.

_-_ C'est parfaitement ridicule ! J'ai vu le moment où elle allait me mettre le bras en écharpe ! Mais que fait_-_elle de ma crédibilité ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête ? l'interrompit le jeune homme.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

_-_ Je t'en prie, Ellie. Arrête ça ! Ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu as en tête ? Tu veux faire payer Wilford ?

Elle ne put cacher un mouvement de surprise. Harry poussa son avantage.

_-_ Tu auras ta vengeance, et quoi ? Tu précipiteras la Maison Serpentard dans le chaos et le sacrifice du professeur Rogue aura été vain !

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux d'Ellen. Elle dégagea son bras de la main d'Harry.

_-_ J'ai dit que Serpentard serait épargné, et Serpentard sera épargné. Pour qui me prends_-_tu ? Pour une Gryffondor stupide qui n'a aucune conscience de la portée de ses actes ? Et n'essaie pas de me faire porter le chapeau en ce qui concerne les conséquences de la disparition du professeur Rogue. Tout le monde sait bien que tu le détestais et tu dois être le premier à te réjouir de son absence.

Ce fut comme si elle l'avait frappé. Le cœur d'Harry se glaça soudain. Elle vit qu'elle l'avait touché et elle le regretta aussitôt. Elle fit un pas vers lui et avança la main dans une hésitation maladroite. Il se déroba.

_-_ Tu diras à Hermione que je suis allé à la volière voir Hedwige, prononça_-_t_-_il aussi froidement qu'il en était capable. Je vous verrai après le repas. Il faut que nous parlions de la bataille d'hier soir.

Ellen refit un pas en avant. Elle hésita puis reprit d'une voix moins assuré.

_-_ Je peux venir avec toi… ?

_-_ La volière est un endroit dégoûtant et…

Ellen le scrutait d'un regard suppliant.

_-_ et malodorant… continua Harry sur un ton moins ferme. En plus, il y fait froid et… Tu devrais mettre ton manteau, alors…

Il évita de la regarder de peur de voir dans ses yeux un éclair de victoire. Il prit son manteau des mains de la jeune fille et le lui mit sur les épaules.

_-_ Tu feras attention à ne pas glisser sur les fientes…

Ils descendirent en silence les marches qui devaient les conduire jusqu'au passage vers la tour de la volière. Toujours silencieux, ils entrèrent dans la tourelle sombre et glacée. Harry s'approcha d'Hedwige et lui donna un peu de Miam'hibou. Ellen se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit. De gros nuages s'avançaient, menaçants, et prenaient possession du ciel. Ils cachaient les étoiles. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et observa Harry qui tentait de persuader Hedwige de ne plus le bouder.

_-_ Tu crois que quelques caresses et quelques gourmandises vont la convaincre que tu l'aimes toujours ? demanda_-_t_-_elle goguenarde.

Harry glissa un œil vers elle.

_-_ Entre nous, c'est une longue histoire, dit_-_il. Et je sais qu'elle sait que je l'aime, même si je n'ai pas été très attentif ces derniers temps.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Hedwige piqua de son bec les doigts de son maître pour réclamer quelques graines de plus. Il lui donna volontiers ce qui restait du Miam'Hibou.

_-_ Nous aurons besoin de toi, Hedwige… dit_-_il à la chouette. Je sens que sous peu tu ne sauras où donner de l'aile, ma vieille.

Ellen s'approcha d'eux et caressa du doigt les plumes blanches.

_-_ C'est vraiment un bel oiseau, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Où est le tien ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Je n'en ai pas.

Et comme Harry s'étonnait, elle ajouta.

_-_ Je me sers des oiseaux de l'école quand j'ai un message à envoyer chez moi.

_-_ Et ce grand_-_duc qui t'apporte parfois des paquets ? fit remarquer Harry.

_-_ C'est Hook, celui de ma mère. Le Chat_-_Huant, Plume, c'est celui de ma grand_-_mère paternelle… Le hibou des Marais, c'est celui de mon père. Il s'appelle Hurlevent et il est toujours pressé. Harpie, l'Effraie…

Elle s'interrompit, reprit son souffle et la parole :

_-_ C'était celui de Quentin… Robert a une chevêche, mais il n'écrit pas souvent. Il fait des efforts depuis que Quentin n'est plus là, mais ce n'est vraiment pas un écrivain. Quelques lignes seulement par semaine. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il n'a jamais été très bavard. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne m'aime pas, ou qu'il n'a rien à me dire. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le dire. Il laisse ce soin à sa femme. Elle m'envoie des colis de chocolat. Je pourrais en faire de la contrebande, si un jour nous devions soutenir un siège…

_-_ Et tu n'aimerais pas avoir ton propre hibou ? demanda Harry en souriant.

_-_ J'ai déjà mes propres ailes… Mon Finbar vole bien, aussi haut et aussi vite, et en plus je peux monter sur son dos… Pour le reste, il y a les hiboux postaux. C'est largement suffisant.

_-_ Oui, mais ton Finbar n'entrerait pas dans la volière…

Ellen se mit à rire. Elle eut une moue sarcastique.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as contre les chevaux volants, Potter ?

_-_ Rien. C'est juste un peu encombrant, tu ne trouves pas.

Elle haussa une épaule et fit mine de réfléchir :

_-_ Hé bien… L'est_-_ce autant qu'un balai, une cage, une Harfang des Neiges, qu'il faut transporter soi_-_même ? Mon Finbar se porte tout seul… Je n'ai qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il se précipite vers moi… Peux_-_tu en faire autant avec tes tonnes de bagages ?

Elle le regarda, amusée, qui cherchait une réponse intelligente à lui faire. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'avantage. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

_-_ Tu as peur, Potter ? C'est cela ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras qu'à me serrer très fort contre toi si tu as peur de tomber… Tu verras, nous nous envolerons très haut tous les deux…

Elle embrassa sa joue. Il l'entendit murmurer « Pardonne_-_moi pour ce que j'ai dit… » Harry s'éloigna sans répondre. Il rendit Hedwige à son perchoir et frotta ses mains sur sa cape.

_-_ Non, tu as raison, dit_-_il d'une voix sourde. Lorsque nous avons décidé de descendre dans les souterrains, nous n'avions pas pensé que Rogue pouvait nous y suivre. Hermione peut_-_être… mais elle a cru que ce serait Dumbledore qui… oui… elle y a peut_-_être pensé… C'est pour cela qu'elle avait tout organisé comme elle l'a fait.

_-_ Mais ça n'a pas marché… constata Ellen.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avec un sourire triste.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il simplement.

Il caressa le dos d'Hedwige lentement. La chouette roula des yeux et plongea sa tête sous son aile, s'apprêtant à dormir.

_-_ Tu ne vas chasser **pas **ce soir ? demanda Harry pour rompre le silence.

_-_ Les harfangs sont diurnes, dit Ellen.

Harry la contempla avec surprise.

_-_ Tu l'ignores ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

_-_ Et toi comment le sais_-_tu ?

Elle eut un sourire narquois.

_-_ Hé bien… il faut croire que j'ai eu de meilleurs de professeurs de Soins des Créatures que toi… avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin. Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Ou bien, il faut croire que tu ne prêtes guère d'attention à ceux qui vivent auprès de toi… Crois_-_tu qu'ils se contenteront toujours de savoir que tu sais qu'ils savent que tu les aimes ?

Harry s'échappa encore. Il se réfugia vers la fenêtre ouverte à tous les vents.

_-_ Sais_-_tu ce qui est le plus difficile ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans se retourner vers Ellen.

Elle ne répondit pas, sachant bien qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse.

_-_ C'est de n'avoir pas eu le temps ou l'occasion de leur dire adieu… Remus…

Sa voix se brisa.

_-_ Remus Lupin t'avait fait ses adieux, Harry. Il nous a fait ses adieux dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Tu ne l'as pas compris. Ou bien tu n'as pas voulu le comprendre. Quant au Professeur Rogue, j'ignore exactement ce qui s'est passé là en bas, mais franchement… qu'aurais_-_tu pu lui dire qu'il aurait accepté d'entendre ? Et toi qu'étais_-_tu prêt à lui dire ?

_-_ Je lui ai dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous abandonner ainsi… qu'il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner… de cette manière. Que j'avais besoin de lui…

Ellen s'approcha lentement.

_-_ Tu lui as vraiment dit cela ?

Harry renifla.

_-_ Oui, c'est incroyable, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Et qu'a_-_t_-_il répondu ?

Elle passa son bras autour de lui et appuya sa tête contre sa joue.

_-_ Qu'il faudrait que je me débrouille seul avec ce qu'il m'avait appris et que je n'avais pas intérêt à lui avoir fait perdre son temps…

Ellen eut un petit rire.

_-_ Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire… Le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage, si ce n'est justice, c'est d'obéir à sa dernière volonté… Et je sais ce que c'est que de rester avec le regret de l'adieu.

Harry baissa enfin les yeux sur elle. Les hiboux s'éveillaient derrière eux. Ils entendaient les bruits de leurs ailes qu'ils dépliaient. Quelques chuintements et hululements interrogatifs se firent entendre. Il essuya une larme qui perlait aux cils de la jeune fille et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent devant la fenêtre, malgré le vent et le froid.

_-_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ? demanda_-_t_-_il enfin. Tu y serais plus tranquille. Enfin… **_je_** serais plus tranquille…

Ellen parut apprécier l'aveu. Elle eut toutefois une lueur au fond de l'œil.

_-_ Parce que je risquerais moins de recevoir un sortilège ? voulut_-_elle savoir. Ou parce que tu serais certain que je ne rencontrerais ainsi ni Wilford ni Malefoy ?

_-_ Parce que tu serais loin de cette folle furieuse de Bulstrode, répliqua Harry, un peu vexé de s'être laissé percer à jour.

Elle serra ses deux bras autour de lui et enfonça son visage dans le cou d'Harry. Il y eut un premier tonnerre au loin et le vent leur porta un air chargé d'humidité. Elle frissonna. Il était temps de descendre pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, mais aucun des deux jeunes gens n'avait envie de quitter cet endroit pourtant malodorant et remplit de courants d'air.

_-_ A quoi penses_-_tu ? demanda Ellen tandis qu'Harry lui souriait sans paraître la voir.

Il secoua la tête sans répondre. Il l'embrassa doucement. Et il songea que personne cette fois ne viendrait violer le secret de ce baiser. Personne, sauf Voldemort peut_-_être. Et cette fois il laisserait toute la tiédeur et la tendresse de ce moment monter en lui et l'envahir. Il aurait mal sans doute, mais Voldemort aurait plus mal encore. Oui, il laisserait son ennemi plonger au plus profond de son âme. Il ne résisterait pas. Il lui montrerait son cœur mis à nu et tout l'amour qu'il renfermait. Pour Ellen. Pour ceux qui se battaient à ses côtés. Et pour ceux qui n'étaient plus. Et peut_-_être qu'il le laisserait enfin tranquille…

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. On les attendait devant la porte. Ginny, Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent les premiers, aussitôt suivis de Betsie Singleton et de quelques filles de Première et Deuxième Année de Serpentard. Ellen rassura ses amis. Plus de peur que de mal et tout est bien qui finit bien… dit_-_elle en substance. Le professeur Londubat était un très grand conjureur de sorts et Madame Pomfresh la meilleure des guérisseuses.

_-_ Bulstrode raconte partout que c'est toi qui as voulu assassiner son chat ! chuchota Betsie quand l'attroupement causé par la curiosité autour de la blessure de McGregor se fut dissipé.

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Ellie sourit.

_-_ Et vous l'avez crue ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'offusquèrent les filles.

_-_ Alors tout va bien, répondit la jeune préfète sur un ton léger.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda s'il voulait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa table, au cas où elle ferait de mauvaise rencontre. Harry lui montra le chemin d'un geste du bras. Ils partirent en avant, laissant les gamines glousser. Ginny donna une tape sur le crâne de Betsie qui pouffait dans ses mains.

_-_ Pas de commentaires ! fit_-_elle faussement sévère.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et lui proposa à son tour de l'accompagner jusqu'à leur table. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa emmener sans rien dire.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le retard que prenait inexorablement leur conseil de guerre. Et quand Neville lui demanda quand enfin il aurait lieu, elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Quand le moment sera propice… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Et le moment propice ne vint pas ce soir_-_là. Ils se réunirent pourtant dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, mais personne n'avait envie de parler. C'était un silence lourd et dérangeant qui s'installa entre Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ellie. Les mots ne venaient pas. La salle des Quatre Maisons se dépeupla très vite. Chacun se retranchait dans ses quartiers. L'euphorie de la victoire était déjà loin. Puis Ellen toucha du bout des doigts la main d'Harry. Elle lui fit un signe de tête.

_-_ Je vais voir Madame Pomfresh…

Il se leva presque soulagé de quitter la table silencieuse. Ron lui lança un regard implorant, mais il fit celui qui ne le voyait pas. Il prit la main d'Ellie alors qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir. Ils montèrent à l'infirmerie sans prendre de raccourci ni de passages secrets. Madame Pomfresh refit le pansement, rappela qu'elle voulait revoir la jeune fille le lendemain matin et les mit dehors en même temps que les visites des autres patients. L'heure du couvre_-_feu n'allait pas tarder. Susan fit un bout de chemin avec Harry et Ellen, avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

_-_ Je t'accompagne jusque devant ta Maison… décida Harry.

Ellie sourit.

_-_ Et qui te raccompagnera toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.

Il ne trouva pas la pointe d'ironie habituelle dans la voix de la jeune fille. Ils n'avaient que quelques pas à faire pour se retrouver dans le flot des élèves, sortir du corridor qui menait à l'aile de l'infirmerie, se séparer sur le palier pour remonter vers la tour de Gryffondor ou descendre vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Ellen tira sur la main d'Harry pour la lui faire lâcher.

_-_ Je dois vraiment y aller… Il faut que je passe par la Salle des Quatre Maisons… Je dois ramener tout le monde…

_-_ Grayson a dit qu'il s'en chargeait, répondit Harry en retenant sa main.

Elle sourit.

_-_ Oui… Reggie se prend très au sérieux depuis hier soir…

_-_ Il a raison…

Harry lâcha la main d'Ellie mais pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

_-_ Tu n'as pas montré tes ecchymoses à Madame Pomfresh, ni à Hermione… dit_-_il à voix basse.

Le sortilège de coquettes s'estompait.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave…

Elle voulut retirer les mains d'Harry de sa joue. Il lui faisait un peu mal.

_-_ Et puis c'est trop tard maintenant… ajouta_-_t_-_elle. Il faudra attendre que cela passe tout seul… Vive les sortilèges de Coquettes… !

_-_ Ellen… Je voudrais que tu fasses attention à toi…

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Harry… tu es adorable… complètement à côté de la plaque mais adorable…

_-_ Tu es en première ligne, Ellen…

_-_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit ; autant que ce soit quelqu'un qui a du répondant…

Elle essaya de retirer ses mains de ses joues. Il resserra son étreinte.

_-_ Tu me fais mal… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Il embrassa le coin de ses lèvres meurtries.

_-_ Tu m'attendras pour aller voir Madame Pomfresh demain matin… ?

_-_ Harry… Laisse_-_moi partir à présent. Ou tu auras des ennuis… Le professeur Rogue ne rôde plus dans les couloirs, mais Rusard est plus à l'affût que jamais… Depuis qu'il a la responsabilité de la punition des Salamandres, il a repris du poil de la bête.

Harry se penchait pour un dernier baiser quand ils entendirent un long ricanement derrière eux…

_-_ Ha ! fit Ellen. Et il y a Peeves aussi…

Harry se retourna vers l'esprit qui les observait, négligemment appuyé au mur.

_-_ Fiche le camp… dit_-_il d'un air maussade.

Peeves lui adressa un sourire égrillard.

_-_ Peut pas, Potter. Je suis en mission spéciale…

Il se mit au garde à vous et scanda :

_-_ Peeves au rapport, Messire Baron ! Ai retrouvé McGregor ! En train de batifoler dans les coins avec Potter !

_-_ La ferme, Peeves ! grinça Harry.

Peeves lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

_-_ Dis donc, McGregor, reprit_-_il de sa voix claironnante. C'est pourtant vrai que le Baron Sanglant est un ami de ta famille… Il m'a chargé de te ramener au bercail saine et sauve…

_-_ Pourquoi ? fit Harry soupçonneux.

_-_ Il a entendu parlé d'un petit différend qui aurait conduit sa protégée à l'infirmerie… L'aime pas qu'on touche à ses favoris, le Baron…

_-_ Oui… grogna Harry. Ne l'oublie pas, Peeves…

L'esprit montrait du bras le chemin à Ellen.

_-_ Après vous, gente dame, se moqua_-_t_-_il en saluant bien bas la jeune fille.

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ A demain, Harry, dit_-_elle en l'embrassant rapidement.

_-_ A demain, Ellen, eut tout juste le temps de répondre Harry. Et toi Peeves…

Il ne termina pas phrase. Peeves lui fit une grimace et un geste obscène avant de tourner le coin du couloir juste derrière Ellen. Harry gronda pour lui_-_même que le Baron avait eu une idée fort saugrenue d'envoyer Peeves pour escorter Ellie McGregor jusqu'à ses quartiers. Cependant, il était certain que personne ne s'aviserait de s'approcher de la jeune fille dotée d'un tel chien de garde… Le tout était de savoir dans quelle mesure Peeves prendrait ses ordres au sérieux.


	65. Chapitre 144 : Sur une Poudrière

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires. C'est aussi un plaisir pour moi que de répondre à vos questions… autant que de lire vos reviewes… J'espère pouvoir revenir bientôt à un rythme plus satisfaisant pour tout le monde…

* * *

**Chapitre 144**

**Sur une Poudrière…**

…

Le dimanche matin, Harry se leva très vite, passa dans la salle de bains comme un éclair, et descendit dans la salle des Quatre Maisons bien avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il se mit en faction devant la porte et commença à trouver le temps long au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente.

Enfin, elle apparut au fond du couloir qui venait des cachots. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle avait autour d'elle la moitié des Serpentard. Et Peeves flottait au_-_dessus de la petite troupe. Elle sourit à Harry qui l'attendait devant la salle des Quatre Maisons et fit entrer les jeunes gens dans le réfectoire. Sans s'occuper de Peeves qui la suivait comme son ombre, elle vint vers Harry. Il prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers l'infirmerie. Ellen le retint dans le couloir.

_-_ Je suis déjà allée voir Madame Pomfresh…

_-_ Mais tu avais dit que tu m'attendrais…

Il ne savait s'il était déçu ou irrité.

_-_ Non, Harry, moi je n'ai rien dit…

Les marques sur son visage s'estompaient. Elle avait l'air fatigué cependant malgré son sourire.

_-_ Je suis déjà allée chez Madame Pomfresh, mais tu peux m'accompagner chez les Préfets, si tu veux…

Harry jeta un œil sur Peeves qui, les bras croisés, attendait visiblement que la Préfète de Serpentard bougeât.

_-_ Pour quoi faire ? Tu as déjà ton escorte désignée…

Ellie se mit à rire. Elle décoiffa les cheveux d'Harry d'un geste moqueur.

_-_ Ne sois pas fâché… Ce n'est pas amusant d'aller chez Madame Pomfresh… et puis j'avais plusieurs dispositions à prendre…

_-_ Lesquelles ? La coupa Harry, avec humeur.

Ellie reprit d'un air sérieux.

_-_ Ecoute, Harry… Je n'ai pas très bien dormi hier soir non plus et j'ai du me lever tôt à cause de ça !

Elle leva sa main bandée dans un geste agacé.

_-_ Je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur mais j'essaie de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à ce que ça ! _-_et elle leva à nouveau la main sous le nez du jeune homme – devienne ma préoccupation première, ni la tienne. Alors si tu es toi_-_même d'humeur chagrine autant en rester là. Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe quand tu seras dans de meilleures dispositions…

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le fond du couloir. Peeves fit une grimace à Harry et observa d'un œil intéressé la jeune fille qui s'éloignait.

_-_ Je me demande sous quel angle elle est plus agréable à regarder, fit_-_il. De face, ce n'est pas mal, mais je crois que je préfère son côté pile…

Il dessina dans l'air la silhouette de la préfète. Harry grinça des dents.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais de Malefoy ? essaya_-_t_-_il.

Mais Peeves se mit à rire.

_-_ Les ordres du Baron sont les ordres du Baron, Petit Potter… Et pour une fois qu'ils sont plaisants à suivre… De toutes façons, Malefoy, y a pas moyen de le prendre en faute… Y a toujours quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire LA bêtise qui me permettrait de le coincer… Et puis, il a déjà des tas de casseroles aux fesses…

Il fit un signe d'au revoir à Harry et disparut pour réapparaître aux pieds des escaliers qu'Ellie s'apprêtait à prendre.

Harry se décida brusquement. Il courut jusqu'au Grand Hall et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient d'Ellen.

La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de sourire, de son sourire moqueur. Peeves les suivait en sifflotant. Harry lui montra sa joue bleuie.

_-_ Pas de sortilèges de Coquettes, ce matin ?

_-_ Si, pourtant ! fit Ellen.

Elle soupira.

_-_ Bien… je n'ai plus qu'à coincer Granger pour qu'elle me donne quelque chose de plus efficace que des sorts d'illusion… Et arrête ça ! Peeves ! C'est agaçant à la fin…

Peeves cessa de siffler pour se mettre à caqueter.

_-_ Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! cria Ellen. Fiche_-_nous la paix…

_-_ Le Baron… commença Peeves.

_-_ Au diable le Baron ! s'exclama Ellen. Et au diable mon aïeul ! Qu'avait_-_il besoin de trucider un homme de sa trempe ?

_-_ Si cela n'avait été lui, ç'eût été un autre…

Peeves, Harry et Ellen se tournèrent sur le palier du cinquième étage. Le Baron Sanglant se trouvait devant la porte de la salle des Préfets, les bras derrière le dos, en compagnie du Moine Gras de Poufsouffle.

_-_ Et je préfère que ce fût lui. Vous savez pourquoi…

Il glissa un œil entendu vers Ellen.

_-_ A propos, ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un ton plus léger, il semblerait que vous ayez hérité du goût pour le complot de votre ancêtre, jeune fille…

Elle pâlit un peu. Le Moine Gras fronça les sourcils. Peeves se mit à caqueter d'un air intéressé. Harry n'osa se faire remarquer. Il n'en pensait pas moins, cependant.

Le Baron montra le trou dans son habit au niveau du cœur.

_-_ Nous conspirions ensemble, dit_-_il encore. Et celui_-_là je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Prenez garde, vous risquez de tomber un jour sur plus conspirateur que vous… Peeves, retourne à tes occupations… Miss McGregor a déjà un chevalier servant, à ce qu'il apparaît.

Peeves ricana tout en adressant une grimace à Harry qui rougissait.

_-_ Peeves… insista le Baron. Si tu tiens à jouer les sentinelles, va donc le faire dans les quartiers des Serpentard…

Peeves finit par disparaître dans un caquètement crispant.

_-_ Vous perdez de votre autorité, Baron, soupira le Moine Gras. Vous n'auriez pas du lui demander de vous aider à maintenir l'ordre chez les Serpentard…

_-_ Vous avez sans doute raison, Frère Théobald… Mais que pouvais_-_je faire d'autre ?

Le Baron s'inclina devant Ellen, le Moine Gras lui adressa un sourire et ils partirent tous deux par le plancher du couloir.

_-_ Quelle conspiration ? voulut savoir Harry dès qu'ils se trouvèrent seuls devant la porte de la salle des Préfets.

_-_ Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça ! se mit à rire Ellen. Tu as bien remarqué que le Baron a l'air d'apprécier les petits arrangements que j'ai pris…

_-_ Tu as mis au point une vengeance contre Wilford ? C'est ça ? Dis_-_le_-_moi !

Elle sourit froidement.

_-_ Tu crois que j'allais le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu lui as fait ?

Le sourire d'Ellen s'élargit.

_-_ Mais si je te le dis… ce ne sera plus une surprise. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour, aujourd'hui.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres juste au moment où la porte du bureau des Préfets s'ouvrait.

Ron leur adressa un bonjour taquin. Ellen entra chez les Préfets. Harry resta dans le couloir, son meilleur ami en face de lui qui n'allait pas tarder à lui taper sur les nerfs.

_-_ Ça va Ron ! ronchonna Harry.

_-_ J'ai rien dit ! se défendit Ron en riant.

_-_ Mais tu le penses si fort que je n'ai pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir ce que tu as dans le crâne !

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Faites attention tous les deux, conseilla_-_t_-_il néanmoins. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Hermione vous surprenne. Elle est d'une humeur atroce ce matin encore.

Harry se calma.

_-_ Oui, murmura_-_t_-_il. Il semblerait que tout le monde soit à cran en ce moment.

Ron s'appuya sur la rampe de l'escalier, plus sérieux lui aussi.

_-_ Tu as passé une autre mauvaise nuit ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Moi, j'ai très mal dormi. Je n'ai fait que des cauchemars.

_-_ Toujours le même ? questionna Harry.

Ron hocha la tête. Il montra du menton la porte qu'Ellie avait refermée sur elle.

_-_ Hermione m'a dit qu'il fallait lui trouver une place sur l'échiquier… Tu veux que je la mette où ?

Harry soupira. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

_-_ On en reparlera, veux_-_tu…

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… commença_-_t_-_il, mais puisque tu me demandes mon avis…

Harry glissa vers lui un regard goguenard.

_-_ Si tu ne lui fais pas une place, poursuivit le jeune Weasley, elle est capable de se la faire toute seule…

Harry tordit son nez et sa bouche.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu me conseilles ? hasarda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Elle est douée aux échecs, rappela Ron. Et de bon conseil en ce qui concerne la stratégie… même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses méthodes et ses conclusions. Ce doit être une question de point de vue, sans doute… Et il peut être intéressant d'avoir plusieurs angles d'approche. Bien sûr, ce que j'en dis ne tient absolument pas compte du facteur émotionnel. Mais tout de même, il n'y a pas que le cœur dans la vie…

Harry ouvrit sur son ami des yeux éberlués.

_-_ Tu essaies de te convaincre toi_-_même ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ron haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il se tut quelques minutes. Puis il reprit.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry, je crois que nous avons laissé plus que ce que nous croyons au fond de ces fichus souterrains…

_-_ Sans doute… murmura Harry.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu mal à l'aise. Ron fixait le mur droit devant lui, sans paraître le voir.

_-_ Et moi, je crois que j'y ai perdu Hermione…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se récrier. Un appel se fit entendre depuis le fond du couloir. Les deux Gryffondor levèrent la tête vers Malone qui les saluait de loin. Il s'avançait vers eux, à pas lents, un bras contre ses côtes, mais le visage content.

_-_ Pas fâché d'être sorti de cette infirmerie de malheur ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il comme les deux amis s'avançaient pour lui serrer la main.

Et comme Ron s'inquiétait de lui, il avoua que ce n'était pas encore la grande forme mais qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé chez Madame Pomfresh. Il grimaça quand Harry lui demanda s'il serait prêt pour le match de la semaine suivante.

_-_ Pas de Quidditch avant un moment, c'est sûr… grogna_-_t_-_il. Ha ! si je tenais celui qui m'a lancé ce damné sortilège… Mais t'inquiète pas Harry… Je serais peut_-_être pas sur le terrain, mais mes Dragons ne feront qu'une bouchée des Salamandres… surtout s'ils sont amputés de la moitié de leur équipe.

A ce moment, Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry et toussota dans son poing. Harry et Malone tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers. Malefoy arrivait, accompagné de deux ou trois camarades. Harry ne vit que Wilford, ses cheveux blonds bouclés et son nom brodé sur sa robe quand il passa près de lui. Une colère sans nom monta de son cœur à sa gorge. Les Salamandres s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte de la salle des préfets, attendant nonchalamment leur chef qui venait d'y entrer. Harry sentit un second coup de coude dans côtes. Il tourna les yeux vers Malone.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a fait ? demanda ce dernier avec un sourire curieux.

_-_ A moi ? Rien, répondit sourdement Harry.

Et soudain, il se sentit soulagé. Si Wilford était là, à leur lancer des regards pleins de morgue, c'était qu'Ellen n'avait encore rien tenté contre lui. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait empêcher que cela n'arrivât. Il collerait aux semelles d'Ellen et il l'empêcherait de se faire renvoyer à cause de ce…. Sale môme aux airs d'enfant gâté… qui s'imaginait être plus fort que tous… Oui, c'était bien cela. Il était fier d'être auprès de Malefoy, à présent que la place des deux Trolls était libérée. Il était fier de ne pas être parmi ceux qui s'étaient fait prendre. Il était très fier de lui_-_même. Il tenait sa baguette à la main, comme pour montrer qu'il pouvait encore s'en servir et qu'il s'en servait bien… La colère à nouveau envahit Harry et le désir violent de se jeter sur lui pour briser cette baguette et cette arrogance insupportable.

La porte du bureau des Préfets s'ouvrit. Hermione et Ellie se présentèrent sur le seuil. Les Salamandres ne bougèrent pas, bloquant le passage, ignorant les jeunes filles.

_-_ Hé ! fit Ron sur un ton peu amène.

Il s'avança vers les garçons, le regard sombre.

_-_ Vous êtes Préfets ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans amabilité. Alors vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Circulez !

Mais les Salamandres ne bougeaient pas. Ellie McGregor se mit à rire et tous se tournèrent vers elle.

_-_ Laisse donc, Weasley… Ils ont décidé qu'ils n'obéiraient pas aux ordres d'un Gryffondor…

Elle sortit sa baguette.

_-_ Mais moi, je suis une Serpentard, et Préfète…

Elle s'avança, sa main bandée levée. Wilford ne quittait pas le pansement des yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry avait envie de lui arracher les yeux. Ellen cependant n'accordait à l'attrapeur remplaçant des Salamandres aucun regard.

Les garçons s'écartèrent. Hermione et Ellen passèrent sans un mot. Malone fit un clin d'œil à Ellie.

_-_ Pourquoi la Préfète de Serpentard n'a_-_t_-_elle pas menacé ses condisciples d'une retenue ? demanda_-_t_-_il en riant.

_-_ Une retenue ? fit_-_elle assez haut. Faut vraiment être un Poufsouffle pour craindre ce genre de choses.

Elle baissa la voix et se pencha vers Malone.

_-_ Et qui te dit que je ne les ai pas menacé ?

Elle lui rendit son clin d'œil.

_-_ Alors, reprit_-_elle. Qu'est_-_ce que tu faisais, avant_-_hier soir, étendu sur les marches du grand escalier alors que tout le monde se battait ? Tu tirais au flanc, hein, Malone ?

Le jeune homme fit une grimace. Il serra son bras contre ses côtes.

_-_ Je te le dirai à la table du déjeuner, proposa_-_t_-_il. Il faut vraiment que je trouve à m'asseoir…

Hermione demanda au Poufsouffle s'il avait pris ses remèdes ce matin. Il répondit que Madame Pomfresh n'avait quitté le chevet de son lit que lorsqu'elle avait été certaine qu'il avait avalé toutes ses potions. Il fit une horrible grimace.

_-_ Tu as de la chance, Larry, précisa Hermione. Moi, il m'a fallu dix longues journées, il y a deux ans, pour me remettre d'un sortilège de ce type. Et des tas de potions toutes plus écoeurantes les unes que les autres… Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même… Et si tu espères reprendre bientôt le Quidditch… Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine, mais je doute que tu remontes sur un balai avant la fin de l'année…

Malone pâlit brusquement.

_-_ Tu veux parler de l'année civile…

_-_ Oui, bien sûr… répondit Hermione le plus naturellement du monde.

Malone poussa un long soupir soulagé.

_-_ Ha ! fit_-_il en se tenant les reins. J'ai cru que tu parlais de l'année scolaire… Je pourrais jamais tenir sans Quidditch jusqu'en juin moi !

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers au rythme de Malone.

_-_ Me demande quand même… grommela Ron sans terminer sa phrase.

_-_ Tu te demandes quoi ? insista McGregor, ironique.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

_-_ Me demande comment vont s'en sortir les Salamandres… Je veux dire que Malefoy va avoir du mal à trouver ses joueurs maintenant… La moitié de son équipe est consignée. Il ne reste que lui, et les quatre babouins qui bloquaient la porte… et encore ! Wilford est attrapeur aussi…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder Ellie en coin. Le sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ne lui disait rien de bon.

_-_ Il y a Sherwood aussi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. Le gardien remplaçant. Il n'a pas joué encore. Il était malade le jour du match entre les équipes secondes.

_-_ Cela fait six, compta Malone. Il n'a plus qu'à recruter un nouveau joueur… Ça l'obligera à jouer chaque match, mais il peut s'en sortir comme ça…

Le sourire d'Ellie s'accentua.

_-_ On verra, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Le problème, continua Malone sans paraître entendre la jeune fille, c'est qu'on a beau vouloir voir disparaître les Salamandres des terrains, sans eux plus de championnat…

Ron soupira comme pour donner son assentiment.

_-_ Chaque chose n'existe que par son contraire, dit Hermione.

_-_ Que veux_-_tu dire ? demanda Malone. Que tout n'est qu'une question d'opposition ?

_-_ Non, répondit Hermione. C'est une question d'équilibre… Un équilibre fragile entre chaque chose et son contraire.

A nouveau un silence s'installa entre les jeunes gens. Malone haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu ne peux jamais parler clairement ? se décida_-_t_-_il enfin à dire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ça veut dire qu'il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! répondit McGregor en riant.

Elle tourna les yeux vers Harry et lui sourit.

_-_ Et c'est heureux…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au réfectoire où Malone fut accueilli comme un héros par ses camarades. Les Dragons s'approchèrent vivement pour lui témoigner leur contentement de voir enfin leur capitaine sur pieds. La vedette cependant lui fut volée presque aussitôt par l'arrivée de Justin Finch_-_Fletchey.

Il y eut d'abord un silence. Tous les regards étaient posés sur la joue abîmée du jeune homme. Justin essayait de jouer les indifférents. Son sourire était néanmoins forcé et le ton enjoué avec lequel il salua ses amis ne paraissait pas naturel. Susan semblait au bord des larmes chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux sur le visage de son fiancé. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer tandis que Ron évitait de regarder Justin. La joue du jeune homme de Poufsouffle portait une trace brunâtre, jusqu'à la tempe, comme une brûlure mal cicatrisée. Les bords en étaient noirs et la peau s'écaillait encore au centre de la blessure. Harry baissa les yeux sur Ellen et celle_-_ci détourna le regard. Elle montra sa main bandée à Justin et lui sourit.

_-_ Toi, moi… et qui encore ? Il parait que nous sommes quatre à avoir subi ce sortilège… Qui sont les autres ?

_-_ Seamus, répondit Hermione très sérieusement. Il a été touché au front, assez légèrement je dois dire… Il doit en avoir la marque mais ce n'est pas aussi… spectaculaire que chez Justin…

Elle fit un sourire d'excuse au jeune homme.

_-_ Finnigan… murmura Ellie avec une moue ironique. Cela va lui faire un sujet de conversation… Et qui est le quatrième ?

_-_ Green, répondit Hermione après une seconde d'hésitation.

Il y eut d'abord un silence étonné. Puis :

_-_ Green ?

_-_ David Green ?

_-_ Celui qu'Harry a jeté dans le lac l'année dernière ?

_-_ Mais… Non ! Il s'y est jeté tout seul !

_-_ Mais il n'a pas participé à la bataille… termina Ellie McGregor les sourcils froncés. On l'a cherché partout quand on s'est aperçu qu'il manquait à l'appel. Reggie l'a trouvé planqué sous son lit… Il a du le menacer d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore pour le faire sortir. Il était mort de trouille…

_-_ Sa blessure ne date pas d'avant_-_hier, admit Hermione. Et en effet c'est Reggie Grayson qui l'a amené à Madame Pomfresh hier matin. Green portait des impacts sur les mains et à la tête. Rien de très important mais assez nombreux, et surtout, ils dataient de quelques jours… C'est pourquoi il est toujours à l'infirmerie… Le professeur Londubat a eu du mal à déjouer le sortilège. Ou plutôt les sortilèges… En magie noire, le délai est d'importance. Et plus on attend pour lancer le contre sort, plus la guérison est lente…

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas vu Green à l'infirmerie quand je suis allée me faire soigner… dit Ellie pour interrompre la conférence de la Préfète en Chef.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Il s'enferme derrière son rideau, murmura Susan Bones. Il ne veut voir personne et il avait l'air de craindre les Salamandres hospitalisées comme la peste.

_-_ Ça se comprend, répondit Harry très sérieux. D'après vous, qui lui a balancé de tels sortilèges ?

_-_ Justement, reprit Hermione soucieuse, il n'a rien voulu dire…

_-_ Il a peur ! répéta Ron.

Les regards de la table des Poufsouffle se tournèrent vers McGregor. La jeune fille semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête cependant et son visage se fit plus farouche. Elle parut s'apercevoir de l'attention qu'elle suscitait et haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

_-_ Le premier qui dit « bonjour l'ambiance chez les Serpentard… » je le réduis au silence pour un bout de temps… Et je me fiche des conséquences…

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Le pas lourd d'Hagrid retentit à la porte de la Grande Salle. Il fit un signe de la main à Harry et ses amis et s'avança vers eux. Il sourit à Ellie.

_-_ Hem… fit_-_il. Vous allez bien ? Desquamation ?

Il montrait la joue de Justin qui baissa la tête. Puis il se retourna sur Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Et toi ? tu vas mieux ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Ah si je connaissais les noms de ceux qui ont fait ça, ils passeraient de sacrés quart d'heure, croyez_-_moi…

Il avait l'air sérieusement remonté. Harry eut un pressentiment.

_-_ Et le chat de Bulstrode ? questionna_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude.

Hagrid soupira.

_-_ Ai fait ce que j'ai pu… Mais c'était vraiment tard… Trop tard… Fallait me l'amener plus tôt… peut_-_être que j'aurais pu le sauver… Enfin… C'est quand même barbare de s'en prendre à des animaux sans défense comme ça… Si je mettais la main sur les saligauds qui ont fait ça…

_-_ Elle le sait ? le coupa Harry brusquement. Bulstrode ? Elle sait que son chat est mort ?

_-_ Hein ? Oh ! Oui… Enfin, je crois… Je l'ai dit au Professeur Londubat et il devait lui annoncer la nouvelle…

Le demi_-_géant haussa les épaules.

_-_ Va avoir beaucoup de peine, la pauvre petite…

Il refit un signe de la main à la table des Poufsouffle et repartit d'un pas traînant vers la table des Professeurs où attendait déjà le professeur Flitwick…

_-_ La pauvre petite… la pauvre petite… marmonna Malone. Franchement Bulstrode, c'est bête pour son chat, mais j'arrive pas à la plaindre…

Ron renchérit et Susan fit une grimace pour approuver les garçons. Hermione ne chercha pas à les reprendre. Elle regardait Harry attentivement, qui lui_-_même fixait Ellen avec inquiétude.

_-_ Elle va être folle de rage, finit par dire le jeune Potter d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Oui… murmura Ellen sur le même ton.

_-_ Tu seras prudente ? insista Harry. Tu devrais peut_-_être renoncer à t'asseoir chez les Serpentard… Elle est capable d'oublier qu'elle est consignée et qu'elle risque l'exclusion…

_-_ Hein ? fit Ellen. Oh non… je ne peux pas… Il faut que tienne ma place à la table de ma Maison… Plus que jamais… et puis ne t'inquiète pas pour Bulstrode. Elle ne me fera pas de mal…

Elle sourit, mais son sourire n'était pas aussi assuré que d'ordinaire.

_-_ Mais tu as raison, reprit_-_elle. Il faudra avoir l'œil sur Bulstrode…

Elle adressa un sourire rapide à ses camarades et partit vers la table des Serpentard. Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, le regard fixé sur le dos d'Ellen. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Des problèmes en perspective… assura_-_t_-_il.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Malefoy se présenta sur le seuil de la porte avec ses nouveaux amis. Harry toutefois nota l'absence de Nott à ses côtés. Le jeune homme en effet arriva un peu plus tard. Il prit place à la table en vert et argent sans s'inquiéter des pleurs de Bulstrode qui troublaient le silence des Serpentard.

La jeune fille était arrivée en compagnie du professeur Londubat, peu après ses camarades. Au grand soulagement d'Harry elle n'avait accordé aucune attention à Ellen. Elle semblait abattue et sa fureur hystérique de la veille avait disparu.

Ellen affichait un visage fermé. Elle évitait la table des Gryffondor.Juste après Nott, Reggie Grayson fit son apparition en compagnie de Green qu'il accompagnait. Il poussait presque son camarade qui manifestait une appréhension presque tangible. David Green portait des bandages aux mains et à la tête. La peur émanait de lui. Une peur qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Harry la ressentait violemment. Aussi sûrement qu'il ressentait la colère d'Ellen, même à cette distance. Elle fronçait les sourcils de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, jetant au passage un regard sur Seamus qui arborait à la racine des cheveux une cicatrice sombre. Finnigan racontait encore comment il avait reçu ce sortilège, alors qu'il se relevait pour rejoindre ses camarades partis porter secours à ceux qui se battaient devant leur salle commune. Il parlait assez fort afin que Lavande et Parvati, à quelques places de là, n'en perdissent pas un mot.

_-_ Faudra qu'on revoie nos techniques de combat, termina_-_t_-_il en s'adressant à Harry. Les duels c'est bien… C'est ce à quoi on a eu droit dans le couloir de la Tour de Gryffondor… mais dans le Grand Hall c'était autre chose et on n'était pas préparé à cela…

_-_ Je sais, Seamus, l'interrompit Harry. On mettra ça au point. On pourra faire des simulations à présent qu'on sait comment cela peut se passer… Tes suggestions seront les bienvenues… Tu pourras déjà en faire part à Justin. Lui aussi a des idées bien arrêtées sur le sujet…

Il vit Neville sourire en coin et Hermione lui répondre de même. Puis elle se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda ce qui se passait chez les Serpentard. D'un signe de tête elle montra le professeur Londubat qui quittait sa place et s'avançait vers la table de la Maison dont il avait désormais la charge.

_-_ Même les professeurs se sont aperçus que quelque chose ne va pas chez eux…

_-_ Rien ne va jamais chez les Serpentard… grommela Seamus, les yeux dans son assiette. Seulement jusqu'à présent, Rogue leur interdisait de se donner en spectacle. Et… excuse_-_moi Neville… et je ne crois pas que Londubat soit de taille à les tenir de la même manière… Et qui peut me dire pourquoi on n'a pas viré ces fichues salamandres avec pertes et fracas ? Faudra pas s'étonner s'il y a de la bagarre dans l'air.

Il leva la tête vers Hermione et la regarda avec défi.

_-_ Croyez_-_moi, à la moindre occasion, ils verront de quel bois on se chauffe…

_-_ **_On_** ? fit Hermione avec sévérité. **_On_** a intérêt à faire très attention à lui…

_-_ Et pourquoi ? provoqua Seamus. Qu'est_-_ce qu'**_on_** risque ? Si les Salamandres sont toujours là alors qu'ils ont ouvertement frappé leurs camarades, **_on_** n'a rien à craindre… Je voudrais bien voir qu'**_on_** se fasse renvoyer alors que ces sales rats des cachots se pavaneront dans l'école… Faudrait pas oublier de quel côté **_on_** est, tout de même !

Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus dur. Ron avait cessé de manger et regardait son amie avec inquiétude.

_-_ **_On_** ne devrait pas l'oublier non plus… répondit Hermione. Je sais bien que vous rêvez tous de prendre votre revanche. Mais songez plutôt à ce que nous a dit Harry. Nous battre entre nous serait faire le jeu de ceux qui veulent que meure Poudlard…

_-_ Mais puisque le professeur Rogue a sauvé Poudlard !

Seamus ne voulait en démordre. Il fixait Hermione presque avec colère.

_-_ Seamus… soupira enfin la jeune fille. Les Salamandres sont plus punies que tu ne le crois. Tu les vois à table et dans les cours… mais crois_-_moi, leur sort n'est pas enviable… Rusard les attend à la fin du petit déjeuner. Dieu sait quel programme il leur a concocté. Et ils ne peuvent faire un pas dans l'école sans autorisation. Ils n'ont pas le droit de communiquer entre eux. Ils n'ont plus de baguette. Ils n'ont plus le droit de sortir quand ils le souhaitent…Cette année va leur paraître très longue…

Seamus se pencha un peu en avant sur la table, malgré la main de Dean qui cherchait à l'empêcher de parler davantage.

_-_ Et les autres ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais de Malefoy et de ses amis ? Ils sont moins nombreux mais plus arrogants que jamais… Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir subi un échec… C'est nous qui avons vaincu… C'est nous qui devrions nous montrer les plus forts… Et c'est eux qui relèvent la tête ! C'est eux qui paradent dans l'école… C'est nous qui nous sommes retrouvés à l'infirmerie… Et c'est nous qui rongeons notre frein… C'est nous qui soignons nos blessures et pleurons nos morts… Regarde donc comme ils portent le deuil de leur tentative avortée. Regarde donc comme ils portent le deuil de leur directeur de Maison… Je suis sûr et certain que tu as plus de peine de la mort de Rogue qu'eux_-_mêmes.

Hermione pâlit. Ron pâlit. Neville verdit.

_-_ Seamus, la ferme ! fit Ginny une bouffée de rougeur au visage.

_-_ Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, continua Seamus obstinément. Nous avons gagné ! Bon sang de bonsoir ! Nous avons gagné ! Pourquoi devrions_-_nous nous comporter comme des vaincus ?

Il avait légèrement élevé la voix et la table de Poufsouffle se tournait vers les Gryffondor.

_-_ Seamus… souffla Neville, un peu interdit.

_-_ Parce que nous ne sommes pas encore vainqueurs, répondit froidement Harry. Nous n'avons pas gagné cette bataille… Tu l'as dis toi_-_même : elle a avorté.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en sais ! s'écria Seamus avec désespoir. Tu n'étais même pas là ! Alors ne viens pas nous gâcher notre victoire !

_-_ Hé ! fit Ron en avançant la main comme pour se mettre entre Seamus et ses amis. Ça suffit, Finnigan ! ou je te consigne jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

Toutes les tables se turent. Même les Serpentard détournèrent leur attention de leur guérilla privée pour s'intéresser à la dispute Gryffondor. McGonagall se leva de sa place et se dirigea de son pas vif vers la table rouge et or.

Seamus ferma les yeux, désespéré ;

_-_ Je suis fichu… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ _On_ est fichus, lui sourit Harry.

Effectivement, la directrice adjointe s'avançait vers eux, sévère et mécontente. Elle posa ses doigts sur la table et son regard sur Seamus.

_-_ Finnigan… commença_-_t_-_elle. Quelque chose vous chagrine ?

Seamus avala sa salive sans pouvoir répondre.

_-_ Seamus se sent quelque peu spolié, Madame… intervint Harry. Il pense que la victoire lui est refusée et il ne comprend pas pourquoi on accorde plus d'attention aux agresseurs qu'aux agressés… Et je n'ai pas trouvé d'arguments qui le convainquent du contraire…

_-_ Bien, fit simplement McGonagall. Vous viendrez donc tous deux dans mon bureau en fin de matinée pour mettre un terme à ce différend…

_-_ Oui, Madame, répondit Harry avec respect.

McGonagall glissa son regard par_-_dessus ses lunettes carrées et attendit de Seamus qu'il acquiesçât également.

_-_ Oui, Madame, finit par dire le jeune homme avec angoisse.

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'apprêta à retourner à sa table au moment où les hiboux s'engouffraient sous la voûte. Ce fut une diversion bienvenue. Chacun se jeta sur son courrier. La Gazette d'Hermione tomba au milieu de la table, brisant le silence entre les jeunes gens. Seamus était dégrisé. Il ne songea même pas à jeter un regard vers Lavande ou Parvati qui pourtant lui trouvaient bien du courage de s'opposer au chef de file de la lutte contre Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Harry… Je ne voulais pas…

_-_ Je sais, l'interrompit Harry tandis que Ron ouvrait une lettre de sa mère. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui la présence des Salamandres coupe l'appétit chaque matin…

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Ellen regardait vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Il s'efforça à lui sourire et elle reporta les yeux sur le journal qu'elle tenait à la main.

De son côté, Ron s'exclamait.

_-_ Mais comment l'a_-_t_-_elle su ?

_-_ Quoi donc ? demanda Harry.

Seamus ouvrait lui aussi une lettre de ses parents.

_-_ Mince alors ! s'écria_-_t_-_il. Quel est l'imbécile qui a écrit à ma mère que j'avais été blessé… ?

_-_ Le professeur McGonagall, bien sûr ! fit Hermione dans un soupir exaspéré. Qui veux_-_tu que ce soit.

Dean à son tour recevait un parchemin sur la tête qu'il s'empressa de dérouler.

_-_ C'est ma mère aussi… McGo a écrit pour dire que l'école avait subi un mouvement de rébellion de la part de jeunes gens exaltés, mais que le directeur avait redressé la situation avec fermeté.

_-_ Elle est folle ! s'exclama Neville avec angoisse. Elle veut semer la panique ?

_-_ Apparemment, tous les parents ont été avertis… constata Ginny après un rapide coup d'œil sur les tables voisines.

_-_ Bien sûr ! répéta Hermione. Vous imaginez bien que c'était la seule attitude raisonnable à adopter.

_-_ Tu trouves ? Grimaça Ron en passant la lettre de Molly à sa sœur.

Hermione se tourna légèrement vers lui.

_-_ Evidemment ! Un évènement de ce genre ne peut se cacher longtemps, imagine donc ce qu'aurait été la réaction des parents s'ils avaient appris que leurs enfants ont du faire face à une attaque de mangemorts…

_-_ Mais… fit Dean décontenancé… Ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas…

_-_ Tu crois que la Gazette aurait fait le distinguo ? Et je n'ose penser à la réaction des parents de ceux qui ont été blessés s'ils l'avaient appris par d'autres personnes que Dumbledore ou le directeur de Maison de leur enfant !

_-_ Mais… intervint encore Neville. Et s'ils voulaient retirer leurs enfants de l'école ?

_-_ Pour aller où ? demanda Hermione. Et puis qui voudrait quitter Poudlard ? et je suis sûre que Dumbledore saurait se montrer convaincant… Mais bien sûr cela va empiéter sur son emploi du temps. Je vais faire passer le mot : tous les élèves doivent écrire à leurs parents pour les rassurer, afin qu'ils n'interfèrent pas trop sur le planning du Directeur…

Seamus eut un sourire sarcastique.

_-_ C'est ça… fit_-_il. La parfaite petite secrétaire… Dis donc Hermione, t'es déjà Préfète en chef… qu'est_-_ce que tu vises ? le poste de Directrice Adjointe ?

_-_ Seamus ! s'offusqua la jeune fille.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Ron laissa échapper un juron de derrière la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de déplier devant lui.

_-_ Ça alors ! se reprit_-_il tandis qu'il parcourait à nouveau la Une.

Hermione lui prit le journal des mains.

_-_ Ça t'ennuierait de nous faire partager ton enthousiasme ?

_-_ C'est pas de l'enthousiasme ! s'écria Ron.

Il leva la tête vers Ginny.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? fit celle_-_ci soudain inquiète.

_-_ C'est en France… Le Ministre de la Magie s'est fait assassiner chez lui…

_-_ Hein ?

Il n'y eut qu'un cri autour de la table. Ginny pâlit un peu.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui se passe en France ? et pourquoi Charlie ne revient pas ?

_-_ Chut ! fit Hermione la main levée pour faire taire tout le monde.

Harry se pencha sur l'épaule de son amie tandis qu'elle commençait à lire à haute voix :

« _Dernière Minute ! _

_Une dépêche vient de tomber alors que nous mettions sous presse, qui nous oblige, chers lecteurs, à déroger à la traditionnelle pagination de votre quotidien. La gravité de la situation, nous n'en doutons pas, suffira à nous faire pardonner ce manquement à l'habitude._

_En effet, nous venons d'apprendre que le Ministre français de la Magie vient d'être victime d'une agression à son domicile. D'après des témoins affolés, les agresseurs étaient cagoulés et ont laissé sur les murs de l'appartement parisien du Ministre des slogans réclamant la révocation de l'Edit de Brocéliande… _

_Cette loi fait l'objet d'attaques violentes depuis quelques mois. Elle donne aux Créatures Magiques résidant sur le territoire français des droits magiques que certains trouvent exagérés. Ces dernières années les partisans du RMS – Rendons la Magie aux Sorciers- se sont fait les chantres de cette idéologie qui trouve un écho plus que favorable dans les doctrines de Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce parti a d'ailleurs revendiqué les dernières chasses au Loup-Garou qui ont eu lieu durant tout le moins d'octobre en Auvergne, en Provence et en Languedoc. _

_Le décès du Ministre, suite à ses blessures, a causé un vif émoi dans le pays et le gouvernement magique a décidé d'instaurer le couvre-feu dans les principales villes du Pays afin d'éviter que les troubles relevés dans le Sud de la France ne gagnent tout le pays._

_Aussitôt, des mesures de sécurité exceptionnelles ont été mises en place pour protéger les membres de notre gouvernement. On craint en effet que cette flambée de violences ne traverse la Manche pour trouver un écho favorable parmi les partisans de Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le Ministre de la Magie prétend que ce ne sont que des mesures de précaution et qu'il ne se sent absolument pas en danger, nous ne pouvons que rappeler la situation difficile en Europe continentale. _

_Hier encore, nos envoyés spéciaux en Espagne faisaient état de troubles et d'affrontements entre Pro et Anti Moldus. Les Universités Magiques de Salamanque, Barcelone et Cordoue ont fermé leurs portes, vendredi, durant quelques heures, à cause de heurts entre étudiants, tandis que se réunissaient devant le tribunal exceptionnel de Valladolid les partisans des deux camps dans l'attente du verdict de la controverse née de la publication du livre du Diputado Arnau Verdugo, chef de file du Mouvement La Varita y la Espada, mouvement anti-moldu notoire. Ce livre pose explicitement la question : les moldus peuvent-ils être considérés comme les égaux des sorciers ? Le tribunal d'exception de Valladolid qui traite également des questions de haute trahison du secret magique, et des litiges entre moldus et sorciers, devait rendre sa réponse ; réponse d'une importance capitale car, si le tribunal devait déclarer officiellement les moldus inférieurs aux sorciers, Verdugo ne rencontrerait plus aucun obstacle pour faire passer son texte sur les Moldus, les classant comme Créatures non Magiques, et leur imposant la loi des Sorciers. Les mariages entre sorciers et moldus seraient alors déclarés hors la loi, et les enfants nés de tels mariages seraient considérés comme des Hybrides, les mettant au ban de la société sorcière._

_A l'heure actuelle, le Tribunal n'a pu ou voulu rendre son verdict. La police magique est intervenue pour faire cesser l'émeute qui commençait à naître sur les marches du palais consulaire où se tient la session. Les partisans des deux camps s'affrontaient en effet aux cris de « ¡ El Poder a los magos ! » pour les uns, « ¡ No passarán ! » pour les autres…_

_D'autre part, plus à l'Est, la menace s'est fait plus précise… D'anciens slogans qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis cinquante ans ont refait surface… En Autriche les autorités sorcières du pays ont détruit une presse d'imprimerie clandestine qui diffusait _**Les Maîtres du Pouvoir**_, le livre interdit du mage noir Grindenwald, de sinistre mémoire. Elles ont également saisi des caisses entières de cet ouvrage, destinées aux pays germanophones de l'Europe, ainsi que des tracts réclamant davantage de lois restrictives concernant les Créatures Magiques et le rétablissement de la loi dite de la Prérogative de la Baguette, qui accorde aux sorciers la préséance en toutes choses et en tous lieux, sur les Créatures et les Moldus, mais également sur les sorciers issus de Moldus, les sang-mêlés, et les hybrides. Des cagoules et des prospectus incitant à la haine contre ces derniers, portant la marque noire, ont également été retrouvés dans cette imprimerie illégale. Les textes, en cours de traduction dans toutes les langues européennes, viendraient principalement de Bulgarie, de Roumanie et d'autres pays d'Europe Centrale, déjà sous la coupe des Partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui…_

C'est dans ce contexte international plus que troublé que le Gouverneur Général de la Confédération Magique des Provinces Unies et Indépendantes d'Amérique du Nord, nous déclare depuis Salem que rien ne permet de prétendre qu'un tel mouvement se développe outre-Atlantique, alors que les représentants des communautés natives ne cessent depuis maintenant presque deux ans d'attirer l'attention sur l'augmentation des propos insultants et les exactions commises à l'égard de ceux qui pratiquent une sorcellerie différente et qui la mettent au service des moldus. La communauté haïtienne serait également de plus en plus sollicitée.

_Le Gouverneur Montrose, qui a en charge le sud de la Confédération, a avoué hier que des incidents tragiques avaient entaché les fêtes moldues d'Halloween en Virginie. Il reconnaît d'autre part que les envoûtements seraient de plus en plus nombreux et que les communautés haïtiennes de Louisiane se plaignent d'être harcelées par des sorciers en cagoules qui, d'une part les recherchent pour leurs pratiques si particulières de la magie, et d'autre part leur reprochent d'en faire bénéficier les moldus… _

_Le Gouverneur Général réfute ces arguments, considérant que ces deux communautés, native et haïtienne, ont toujours fait preuve de mauvaise volonté vis-à-vis de l'administration de la Confédération Magique et qu'elles ne sauraient représenter l'ensemble des sorciers. Le tribunal des Sorciers de Salem a d'ailleurs récemment condamné la communauté vaudoue pour la pratique de la magie noire, ainsi que l'Union des Shamans des Lacs du Nord basée dans le Michigan et la Confrérie du Renouveau Druidique, de Philadelphie, pour avoir refusé de signer la Charte de Bonne Conduite du Sorcier._

_Cette Charte impose notamment aux Sorciers de déclarer tout acte de Magie Ancienne, accusée par le Tribunal d'interférer sur la magie dite « normale », de se faire inscrire sur un registre fédéral, de signaler tout changement d'adresse, et d'accepter les contrôles d'Agents Magiques pour mesurer le taux de Magie généré par un individu ou sa famille. Les relations avec les moldus, de quelque nature que ce soit, sont prohibées par la Charte. Les Académies de Salem, Seattle, Yorktown, Milwaukee, Bâton Rouge, Denver, Indianapolis, San Francisco, pour les plus importantes, ont déjà signé la Charte et n'acceptent plus depuis déjà une dizaine d'années les enfants nés de couples mixtes. _

La mise à l'index d'une frange non négligeable de la population sorcière inquiète certains membres de la Confédération, mais l'interdiction des groupes de protestation qui se sont formés voilà quelques années déjà ne permet pas une évaluation très claire de la situation dans la Confédération. Nous doutons cependant de la sincérité des déclarations du Gouverneur Général qui nous assure obstinément que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes sorciers… »

Hermione s'interrompit, le front soucieusement plissé.

_-_ C'est inquiétant, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Tous ces incidents au même moment un peu partout dans le monde…

_-_ Tu crois que c'était organisé ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse. Il était quasiment certain de remporter une victoire avant_-_hier ! Il avait préparé ses adeptes partout en Europe à prendre le pouvoir…

Dean, Seamus, Neville posèrent les yeux sur la cicatrice d'Harry sans un mot. Seamus rougit et baissa la tête.

_-_ Vous croyez que Charlie est en danger ? demanda la voix tremblante de Ginny.

Hermione sourit à son amie.

_-_ Non ! Charlie est en sécurité… C'est pour un autre que je m'inquiète…

Ron releva vivement la tête vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à Krum ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Il leur faudra bien un exutoire… murmura Hermione. Voldemort leur a promis du sang et de la mort et il n'a pas tenu sa promesse…

Neville prit d'une main frémissante le journal qu'Hermione avait laissé sur la table. Il relut l'article en silence comme pour se convaincre de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_-_ Des mesures exceptionnelles de sécurité… répéta_-_t_-_il. Vous croyez qu'on doit s'attendre à une recrudescence des attaques de mangemorts ?

Le regard que ses amis levèrent sur lui, lui fit regretter d'avoir posé la question. Ginny blêmit davantage encore. Dean à côté d'elle mit son bras autour de ses épaules.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, dit_-_il. Nous sommes à l'abri ici. Tu l'as bien vu… On ne laissera personne nous mettre en danger et puisque Dumbledore nous a assuré que nous sommes plus en sécurité que jamais…

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour nous que je m'inquiète, murmura Ginny. Je sais que nous sommes sous la protection de Poudlard… C'est pour ceux qui sont dehors.

Elle frissonna. Les taches de rousseur de Ron foncèrent brutalement. Percy, les jumeaux, Bill, ses parents… tous étaient **_dehors_**… Il tendit la main à sa sœur et elle la prit avec force.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. La place de Rogue restait désespérément vide. Dumbledore était encore une fois absent. La voix de Seamus le ramena dans la Grande Salle.

_-_ Tu as raison, Harry, disait Finnigan avec amertume. Nous n'avons pas encore gagné…


	66. Chapitre 145 : Les Jardins sous la pluie

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_En ce qui concerne les évènements mondiaux décrits dans le chapitre précédent _**: les idées véhiculées par Voldemort ne sont pas de son fait. Elles existaient bien avant lui (cf Salazar Serpentard… entre autres…) et existeront encore après lui. Ce sera aux générations futures à faire en sorte qu'elles ne prennent plus de telles proportions. Voldemort se sert de ces idées pour arriver à ses fins personnelles et ses méthodes sont quelque peu expéditives. Mais hélas, ce genre d'idées court depuis toujours et elles continueront à courir. 

Quant aux évènements outre_-_atlantique, je ne veux vexer personne et je n'ai aucun compte à régler avec aucun représentant du continent américain, mais historiquement, et s'ils n'ont pas inventé la chasse aux sorcières (dans tous les sens du terme), ils l'ont consciencieusement appliquée et pratiqué les méthodes discriminatoires. De même la ségrégation est une pratique dont la société américaine a bien du mal à se défaire (d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on a comparé les mangemorts aux membres du Klan) Je ne veux pas dire que la société américaine est la mère de tous les vices discriminatoires. Loin de là mon idée. Mais elle présente (même à notre époque) pas mal de similitudes avec celle des sorciers version JKR. Bien sûr il est plus facile de voir la paille dans l'œil du voisin que la poutre dans le sien… mais c'était tentant d'exploiter les magies des diverses communautés implantées aux Etats_-_Unis.

* * *

**Chapitre 145**

**Les Jardins sous la Pluie**

…

Harry se leva de table. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air. Les visages autour de lui étaient graves. Les nouvelles de la Gazette étaient dans tous les esprits. Il attendit qu'Ellen vînt vers lui. Il avait quelques heures avant de devoir se rendre à la convocation de McGonagall, il espérait qu'il pourrait les passer en compagnie de la jeune fille. Soudain, il repéra derrière son amie la silhouette massive de Bulstrode. Elle marchait à grands pas. Il allait appeler Ellen, lever la main, faire quelque chose… quand la fille dépassa la Préfète sans même lui accorder un regard lorsqu'elle la bouscula de l'épaule. Harry souffla de soulagement. Il sourit à Ellen.

_-_ J'ai cru… commença_-_t_-_il.

Il s'interrompit en riant maladroitement. Ellen prit son bras.

_-_ Sortons d'ici, dit_-_elle.

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, elle voulut savoir pourquoi Finnigan avait eu l'air si furieux contre lui. Harry haussa les épaules. Il hésita sur la direction à prendre.

_-_ La salle des Quatre Maisons ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Ellen fit une grimace.

_-_ Les jardins sous la pluie alors ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Va pour les jardins… Je vais chercher mon manteau.

_-_ Et moi le mien… On se rejoint là_-_bas ?

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants. Harry monta à son dortoir pour prendre sa cape. Quand il redescendit, il croisa Rusard et sa bande de forçats dans le Grand Hall.

_-_ Nettoyage du parc… annonça le concierge avec un large sourire sardonique.

_-_ Mais… il pleut… râla une voix dans le groupe des condamnés.

_-_ Oui, je sais… répondit Rusard.

Sous la galerie des arcades, Harry marchait lentement. L'air était frais. La pluie fine de novembre ne faisait aucun bruit dans le cloître solitaire. La lumière filtrait à peine à travers les nuages gris. Le silence était agréable après la Grande Salle tour à tour bruyante ou oppressante. Harry ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit, il était toujours aussi seul et il se prit à regretter l'absence de Dame Agnes. Il reconnut pour lui_-_même qu'il avait précédé Ellen de quelques instants dans l'espoir de retrouver le fantôme de Serdaigle en ses lieux favoris. Il était curieux de savoir ce que la Dame Grise pensait de cette nuit d'Halloween.

Un pas derrière lui.

_-_ Hé Potter !

Harry se retourna. Ellen marchait résolument vers lui. Elle fut dans ses bras avant même qu'il les eût ouverts.

_-_ Tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire d'infirmerie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non…

Il frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Elle le repoussa doucement.

_-_ Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non… Ça chatouille…

Il se mit à rire.

_-_ Je me suis dépêché ce matin pour ne pas être en retard à notre rendez_-_vous… dit_-_il. Enfin, je croyais que nous avions rendez_-_vous… Mais c'est égal… Je vais peut_-_être me laisser pousser la barbe… On me prendrait davantage au sérieux avec la barbe, tu ne crois pas…

Elle levait vers lui un visage épanoui qui avait l'air de dire, que non, elle ne croyait pas qu'on pût davantage le prendre au sérieux avec une barbe.

_-_ Pourtant, insista Harry, une barbe ça en impose… enfin, en général…

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ Oui, en général… Mais si tu es le général… Je suis quoi moi ? Ton aide de camp ?

_-_ Toi ? se moqua Harry bien qu'il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur en se remémorant sa conversation du matin avec Ron. Toi, tu es mon attachée diplomatique, spécialiste des négociations…

Il se pencha vers les lèvres qu'elle lui tendait et ferma les yeux. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui.

_-_ Harry ? dit_-_elle au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Mmmm ?

_-_ Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, mais je crois qu'on est cernés…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il repoussa doucement Ellen et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Effectivement, à sa droite se tenait Sir Nicholas de Mimsy_-_Porpington et à sa gauche flottait Dame Agnes.

_-_ Bonjour, fit Harry.

_-_ Savez_-_vous que nous avons dû justifier notre action de la nuit de Samain auprès du Conseil des Fantômes, jeune homme ! dit sévèrement Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Sir Nicholas… le gronda doucement Dame Agnes. Si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un, ce n'est pas Sire Harry. C'est moi qui vous ai convaincu de guider ces jeunes gens jusqu'à leur but… Et vous savez que nous avons eu raison. Le Conseil des Fantômes l'a reconnu également.

Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête s'inclina devant la Dame Grise.

_-_ Vous avez été d'une éloquence inégalée, Dame Agnes, répondit_-_il galamment. Vous étiez d'une exaltation transcendante… et je crois que vous avez séduit jusqu'à Frère Théobald… Le Baron Sanglant a succombé quand vous avez lancé : _La nuit de Samain ! La nuit de Samain Messires ! Vous ne parlez que de vous dévouer pour Poudlard ! Si vous souhaitiez faire quelque chose pour elle, c'est bien la nuit de Samain qu'il fallait le faire ! Et Sir Nicholas et moi n'avons fait que ce que nous croyions juste et bon pour Poudlard ! La Nuit de Samain est passée et nous sommes toujours là… Vous pouvez nous blâmer… Vous pouvez nous bannir… Vous pouvez choisir pour nos Maisons un autre esprit pour nous remplacer. Mais je tiens à dire que nul autre que Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ne pourrait plus justement représenter Gryffondor, car il a agit sinon avec courage, du moins avec toute la ferveur de son cœur…_ Vous étiez magnifique, Dame Agnes… Et si nous n'étions des âmes trépassées, je vous aurais sur_-_le_-_champ demandée en épousailles.

Ellen mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Ce que n'eut pas la délicatesse de faire Dame Agnes.

_-_ Sir Nicholas… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Si nous n'étions des âmes trépassées, vous ne m'accorderiez pas le moindre regard…

Elle chassa de la main les objections du fantôme et se tourna vers Harry, un peu plus grave.

_-_ Je ne me suis trompée qu'en une chose, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. J'avais tort lorsque je prétendais qu'il était trop tard pour Severus Rogue. Il n'avait pas le cœur aussi sec qu'il le croyait lui_-_même. Et c'est tant mieux pour nous.

Elle sourit à Harry.

_-_ Vous lui avez donné une chance, et lui il nous donne l'espoir depuis le fond de sa nuit. L'espoir, Sire Harry… Qui aurait cru que ce serait Severus Rogue qui nous le redonnerait…

_-_ Oui…fit Sir Nicholas. Quel petit crétin désagréable il pouvait être quand il avait seize ans !

Il soupira tristement.

_-_ Ne soyez pas affligé, reprit Dame Agnes. Au contraire réjouissons_-_nous de le savoir enfin en paix avec lui_-_même. Et gardons à l'esprit la leçon de son histoire. Lorsque tout est perdu, la lumière vient du fond de la nuit…

La Dame Grise se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

_-_ La Nuit que nous craignions tous s'est achevée, Sire Harry. L'aube que nous attendions s'est levée grâce à vous…

Harry fit une grimace dubitative.

_-_ N'en doutez pas… assura Dame Agnes.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et posa ses lèvres de brume sur son front. Puis elle pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à Ellie.

_-_ Ellen McGregor ? dit_-_elle.

Sir Nicholas se pencha vers l'oreille du fantôme et lui murmura quelque chose que les jeunes gens n'entendirent pas. Dame Agnes sourit.

_-_ Je sais très cher… mais vous vous trompez… J'ai l'excellent souvenir d'un jeune homme de Serdaigle qui portait le nom de McGregor.

Harry sentit Ellie se crisper contre lui. Il craignit un instant que la Dame Grise ne parlât de Quentin McGregor. Toutefois, elle se contenta de sourire encore avant de tendre ses doigts à Nick Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête.

_-_ Allons, mon ami, dit_-_elle enfin. Vous m'avez promis une promenade…

Sir Nicholas lui présenta courtoisement son poing et ils glissèrent ensemble dans l'allée déserte.

Harry et Ellen les regardèrent s'éloigner sous la pluie. Puis Ellen mit ses bras autour d'Harry et sa tête contre son épaule.

_-_ Tu as froid ? demanda_-_t_-_il en entourant à son tour ses épaules de son bras.

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre.

_-_ Tu es triste ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui, une interrogation au fond des yeux.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir simplement envie d'être près de toi ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Tu as demandé à Hermione quelque chose pour ta joue ? changea_-_t_-_il de sujet.

_-_ Ce n'est pas important, répliqua Ellie. Et c'est comment le baiser d'un fantôme ? ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour couper court.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Froid…

Il fit mine de frissonner. Elle toucha la cicatrice en écartant les mèches de cheveux sur le front d'Harry.

_-_ Tu as mal ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas important, répondit_-_il en détournant les yeux.

Il retira les doigts d'Ellen sur son visage.

_-_ C'est étrange… dit_-_elle.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ De savoir que tu n'es jamais totalement avec moi…

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit Harry.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ai_-_je l'impression que chaque fois que nos mains se touchent, tu vas t'enfuir en courant…

Elle mit sa paume à ce moment sur la paume d'Harry. Sa main était plus petite que celle du jeune homme, un peu moins large aussi, chaude et douce. Harry sentit des picotements dans ses doigts. Il retira sa main pour la frotter contre son manteau.

Ellen eut un sourire désabusé.

_-_ Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Tu pratiques l'ancienne magie ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Pourtant tu en as en toi.

_-_ Tout le monde en a un peu en soi…

Harry frotta sa main de plus belle contre l'étoffe de son manteau. Il secoua la tête avec véhémence.

_-_ Non ! J'ai ressenti la même chose qu'avec Hermione et, elle, elle a assez de magie ancienne en elle pour pouvoir la pratiquer sans baguette…

Ellen secoua la tête.

_-_ Je n'en sais rien… Ce que je sais, c'est que moi je n'ai pas envie de retirer ma main quand elle est dans la tienne. Au contraire.

Harry cessa de frictionner la paume de sa main. Ellen s'éloigna jusqu'au pilier. Elle tendit ses doigts sous la pluie. Harry frissonna. Il avait toujours cru que ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'elle mettait sa main dans la sienne était de la magie. Il tressaillit encore. Le silence à nouveau emplissait les jardins et l'écho de sa pensée se faisait d'autant plus puissant. Il chassa cette voix qui ressemblait à celle d'Hermione qui ressassait sans cesse que **_l'amour c'était de la magie_**, et celle_-_là plus profonde encore qui persiflait à ses oreilles que le trouble qu'il éprouvait en la présence de la jeune fille venait de Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom.

_-_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Harry… disait la voix d'Ellen.

Elle regardait le jardin embrumé, son bras passé autour du pilastre torsadé.

_-_ Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui arrivait à Finnigan.

Harry se rapprocha lui aussi du rideau de pluie fine. Il soupira.

_-_ Rien de grave, murmura_-_t_-_il. Il se plaint qu'on lui a volé sa victoire…

Ellie tourna un sourire triste vers lui.

_-_ Oh !... lui aussi… Et qu'est_-_ce que cela a à voir avec toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je suppose qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour passer sa frustration…

Il sourit à son tour à Ellen.

_-_ Et à propos de frustration… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe avec Bulstrode ?

Ellen battit plusieurs fois des cils.

_-_ J'ignore de quoi tu parles…

_-_ Je t'en prie, Ellen… Hier, son chat était encore en vie et elle était prête à te sauter à la gorge… Ce matin, son chat est mort et elle ne t'accorde pas un regard…

_-_ L'émotion sans doute, répondit la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

Elle releva la tête avec défi :

_-_ A moins que tu ne croies que je lui ai lancé quelque sortilège d'Hébétude en cachette…

_-_ Tu en serais bien capable… Car je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce changement soudain de comportement…

Il fit un pas vers elle, à nouveau sérieux…

_-_ Ellen, fais attention avec elle… Et avec Wilford aussi…

_-_ S'il te plait Harry ! le coupa_-_t_-_elle brutalement. Un sermon est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin !

Elle s'appuya à nouveau de l'épaule au pilier. Harry s'assit sur le petit parapet de pierres. Il l'appela doucement et lui montra la place à côté de lui. Elle s'avança lentement et resta debout devant lui, le visage grave. Il prit sa main.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils ont pensé que cela pouvait arriver ?... demanda Ellen. Je veux dire… Tu crois que celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça au chat de Bulstrode ont pensé qu'il pouvait mourir ?

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux d'Harry et il comprit que le chat de Millicent Bulstrode était bien loin de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il serra un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

_-_ Il y a deux solutions, Ellen… Soit ils n'ont pas songé aux conséquences de leurs actes… Et je crains le pire, car il n'est rien de plus dangereux qu'un pouvoir tel que la magie noire en des mains inexpertes ou des esprits irresponsables… Soit ils savaient pertinemment ce qu'ils faisaient – le chat de Bulstrode, Green, Seamus, Justin, Susan qui était visée et toi… et là j'ai très peur aussi… Savoir que de tels êtres vivent parmi nous, qui n'hésitent pas à détruire de sang froid leurs camarades, me donne la chair de poule. Et savoir qu'ils pourraient se retrouver dehors à grossir les rangs des mangemorts… ne me plait pas non plus. C'est pourquoi je te le répète, pour la dernière fois c'est promis ! Je veux que tu fasses très attention, Ellen. J'ai bien vu le regard de Bulstrode hier… Elle m'a fait froid dans le dos…

Il prit une inspiration presque douloureuse avant de souffler presque pour lui_-_même :

_-_ Elle m'a fait penser à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il saisit les deux mains de la jeune fille et le frisson qui le parcourut n'avait rien à voir cette fois avec la magie ou quoi que ce fût d'autre qui émanait d'elle.

_-_ Elle est folle et elle te déteste… murmura_-_t_-_il en l'attirant à lui.

Il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et sa joue dans le parfum de son manteau. Il sentit ses mains sur ses épaules, puis dans ses cheveux. Et sa voix, un peu lointaine qui disait :

_-_ Mais que peut_-_elle bien faire de toutes façons… On lui a pris sa baguette… Et elle n'a pas d'amis…

Il y avait comme une interrogation dans la voix d'Ellen. Harry releva la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait. Elle regardait par_-_dessus ses cheveux en bataille vers les buissons de roses dénudés. Il la fit asseoir à côté de lui. Elle chassa du bout des doigts quelques gouttes d'eau sur la pierre près de sa main, dans un soupir.

Harry toucha le pansement qui dépassait de la manche du manteau d'Ellen.

_-_ Je l'enlève ce soir, dit_-_elle.

Il mit sa main par_-_dessus celle de la jeune fille et elle ne retira pas la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, sans même se regarder. La douceur triste des jardins berçait leurs deux cœurs. Ils éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments confus, ils en avaient tous deux conscience. Et Harry se disait qu'il était heureux malgré tout de ces instants volés à l'amère réalité, de ce contact ténu de leurs doigts. Il aimait son silence.

Ils entendirent bientôt un rire qui se voulait discret depuis le passage qui menait au château. Et une voix qui chuchotait, portée par les mystères de l'acoustique jusque sous la galerie.

_-_ Allez, Ros, viens ! Il n'y a jamais personne par ici… surtout pas un dimanche matin par le temps qu'il fait…

Colin Crivey sortit dans la galerie, entraînant par la main une Rosalind Sheldon qui se défendait mollement. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa sans se rendre compte de la présence d'Ellie et Harry sur la murette. Rosalind les vit la première. Elle repoussa Colin et ce dernier se trouva quelque peu interdit.

_-_ Salut… fit_-_il.

Ellen leva l'index vers lui et un regard féroce.

_-_ Vous ne nous avez pas vus. Nous ne vous avons pas vus.

Les deux jeunes gens s'éclipsèrent un peu plus loin sous les arcades. Harry pouffa à ses côtés.

Ellen se leva.

_-_ Laissons_-_les… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Allons_-_nous promener…

Harry la suivit, bien qu'il objectât qu'une promenade sous la pluie n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats.

_-_ La pluie est une douce amie pour les cœurs tristes, lui répondit Ellen. Et un petit sortilège de Impedire Pluvium nous fera un petit coin de parapluie…Ces Gryffondor ! Ils ne pensent jamais à rien !

Ils quittèrent l'abri du cloître et Ellie montra le ciel gris d'un geste désinvolte.

_-_ Tiens, regarde, il ne pleut plus ou presque.

En effet une dernière goutte tomba sur son nez comme elle prononçait ces mots.

_-_ C'est toi qui as fait cesser la pluie, dit_-_il en essuyant le visage d'Ellen.

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Vous passez trop de temps en compagnie de Sir Nicholas, Sire Harry Cœur de Lion ! se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Elle fit une révérence frondeuse.

_-_ Je voulais juste faire un compliment, fit remarquer Harry, vexé.

_-_ Tu as encore des leçons à prendre pour éviter le ridicule…

Elle rit de plus belle alors que le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers le parc. Elle redevint grave tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le sentier boueux.

_-_ Rusard va être furieux, avisa Harry dans un soupir. Nous allons mettre de la boue partout…

_-_ Au contraire… il sera ravi de trouver une tâche supplémentaire pour ces imbéciles de Salamandres…

Harry laissa passer un moment avant de reprendre tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc où justement les Salamandres se chargeaient de ramasser feuilles tombées et branches mortes :

_-_ Au fait… Comment ça se passe pour eux, en bas, dans les cachots ?

Il évita de regarder vers Ellie.

_-_ Ça pourrait être pire…

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ignore ce que Dumbledore leur a fait – à moins que ce ne soit Londubat ! – mais même quand nous sommes entre nous, ils continuent à se taire. Il faut dire que personne n'a envie de leur parler non plus… Nous évitons tout commerce avec eux, de peur que nos paroles ne dépassent pas tant que cela nos pensées… Je ne dis pas que de temps en temps, un petit maléfice ne se perd pas de leur côté… mais rien de grave. Rien en tous cas qui nécessite l'intervention de Madame Pomfresh, et encore moins celle d'un conjureur de sort Première Catégorie… Quant à Malefoy et ses Salamandres… ils ne lèvent même pas les yeux sur eux. Certains espèrent encore en lui. Les imbéciles ! Ils tueraient pour un seul de ses regards. Pour une parole de leur maître… Leur Maître ! Il est plus que jamais bouffi d'orgueil… Il se gonfle de cet échec comme une baudruche qu'il est. Moins ses partisans sont nombreux plus il fait de bruit, chez les Serpentard du moins. Il se rit de Dumbledore à qui il croit avoir échappé. Il parle avec mépris du professeur Londubat. Il incite les autres à la révolte, tout en restant caché derrière la robe de… cette anguille de Nott…

Elle s'échauffait en parlant et Harry retira sa main de la sienne pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Ellen. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

_-_ Désolée, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Mais parfois j'en viens à me dire que je prêterai volontiers ma baguette à certains qui lui reprochent de les avoir sacrifiés à ses plans tordus, si ce n'est à sa propre sécurité…

_-_ C'est encore sur toi que cela retomberait, soupira Harry.

_-_ Oui, et c'est ce qui me retient ! fit Ellen sur un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

_-_ Parlons d'autre chose, veux_-_tu ? dit Harry qui n'avait guère envie de retourner ce sujet dans la plaie vive qu'était pour lui les méandres des cachots de Serpentard.

Ellen eut un sourire las qu'il ne vit pas.

_-_ De quoi veux_-_tu que nous parlions ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait simplement envie d'être auprès d'elle. De marcher, épaule contre épaule, dans le parc déserté. Pourtant le silence aussi lui pesait, parce que ses pensées s'égaraient alors sur des chemins qu'il n'avait pas plus envie d'aborder. Et qu'il savait que les réflexions d'Ellen suivaient le même cheminement.

_-_ Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? dit_-_il.

_-_ Comme tout le monde…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

_-_ Tu veux mon avis sur les faits ou tu veux que je te parle de mes opinions politiques ?

Ils passèrent à quelques pas de Crabbe et Goyle qui les regardèrent s'éloigner d'un œil mauvais. Ils n'y prirent garde, sauf qu'Ellie chuchota que Crabbe avait le même regard à présent pour Drago Malefoy.

_-_ A cause de quoi ? voulut savoir Harry avec un sourire sardonique. De son père ? Des derniers évènements ? Ou parce que Malefoy a laissé Wilford prendre sa place ?

Ellie lui rendit un sourire complice, puis reprit sur le thème de la Gazette :

_-_ Ça sent l'agitation organisée à plein nez, voilà ce que je pense de ces évènements mondiaux ! dit_-_elle.

_-_ Et en ce qui concerne les raisons officielles de ces évènements ?

Ellen ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle paraissait réfléchir tout en marchant lentement.

_-_ Cet été quand j'étais en France… Je t'ai dit que j'y avais fait la connaissance d'un charmant jeune homme qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie Français ? Une véritable mine de renseignements ce brave garçon. Cela me fait penser que je n'ai pas répondu à ses condoléances d'une manière très diserte… je peux toujours mettre cela sur le compte de l'émotion qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

_-_ Tu veux le recontacter ? fit Harry.

_-_ Ce serait un bon moyen de savoir exactement ce qui arrive en France, non ?

_-_ Mais on sait ce qui arrive en France… ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur la Loi de Brocéliande… puisque tu as des connaissances étendues en ce qui concerne la France…

Il avait parlé avec un peu trop de hargne à son goût et le petit sourire d'Ellen donna des couleurs à ses joues pâles.

_-_ _L'Edit _de Brocéliande… corrigea Ellen. C'est un accord signé entre les représentants des Créatures Magiques et le gouvernement magique de France en décembre 1767 qui donne aux créatures signataires de l'acte les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Il concerne en particulier les Vélanes, les Vouivres –elles vivaient au grand jour à l'époque encore_-_, les Loups_-_Garous…

_-_ Les Loups_-_Garous ? l'interrompit Harry.

_-_ Oui, fit négligemment Ellie. Les Loups_-_garous ont les mêmes droits que les autres sorciers tant qu'ils ne sont pas sous l'influence de la lune. A charge pour eux de se débrouiller pour ne pas faire parler d'eux durant cette période, de se rendre inoffensif en quelque sorte… en solitaire ou en organisation, cela le Ministère s'en moque pourvu qu'on n'entende plus parler d'eux.

_-_ Et si quelques_-_uns se rebellent ?

_-_ D'après mon informateur… les communautés loup_-_garou de France se chargent de faire respecter cet Edit par leurs congénères réticents. La rage d'un seul pourrait mettre en danger des dizaines et des dizaines d'individus… Ils veillent à ce que chacun respecte le marché conclu avec le gouvernement. Bien entendu cela ne règle en aucun cas les problèmes personnels de chacun et les méfiances sont nombreuses, mais au moins cela calme_-_t_-_il les ardeurs révolutionnaires des Loups_-_Garous de France…

_-_ Mais alors ? fit Harry les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi avoir recommencé à attaquer des villages… n'est_-_ce pas ce qu'a dit la Gazette ?

_-_ Non, répondit Ellen. La Gazette fait seulement état de chasses aux loups_-_garous… par les détracteurs de l'Edit. Nulle part il n'est dit qu'elles s'appuient sur des faits qu'on leur reprocherait… En fait, oui… Ils leur reprochent d'être des…

_-_ Des hybrides ? proposa Harry avec irritation.

_-_ Les loups_-_garous ne sont pas des Hybrides. Ce sont des mutants une fois par mois. Un hybride est le croisement entre deux espèces. Et encore ce terme est_-_il mal appliqué aux sorciers. Puisqu'il sous_-_entend que l'union avec un tel individu resterait stérile ou du moins imparfaite… alors que nous avons les preuves qu'il n'en est rien. Tu te souviens sans doute de la Championne de Beaux_-_Bâtons…

_-_ Fleur Delacour ?

Ellen accentua son sourire moqueur.

_-_ Oui en effet tu te souviens d'elle…

_-_ Elle était mon adversaire, je pourrais difficilement l'oublier… rougit Harry. Et puis c'est la fiancée de Bill Weasley…

_-_ Elle a du sang de Vélane, continua Ellen sans paraître remarquer le hâle soudain du jeune homme. Or si les hybrides de vélanes et de sorciers étaient stériles, elle ne serait pas là, ni sa sœur non plus… et ton nom ne circulerait pas dans les dortoirs de filles de Beaux Bâtons depuis déjà quatre ans. Non, le terme d'hybride n'est pas plus approprié à mon avis que celui de créatures pour des Centaures… Je préfère pour ma part employer celui de métis.

_-_ Pourquoi pas sang_-_mêlé ? demanda Harry avec un détachement qui eût pu passer pour de la froideur s'il n'avait serré en même temps la main d'Ellen dans la sienne.

_-_ Parce que cela a une connotation quelque peu dépréciative que je trouve exagérée… Un peu de rigueur scientifique ne ferait pas de mal à tous ceux qui confondent déterminisme et insultes.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas certain de tout comprendre et il ne voulait surtout pas passer pour un Gryffondor inculte aux yeux d'Ellen.

_-_ L'hégémonie sorcière sur le monde magique n'est certes pas une chose que je condamne. Continua cette dernière. Après tout je préfère être de ceux qui commandent, tu le sais… mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que le monde n'est qu'un équilibre délicat, comme le dit ton amie Hermione…

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

_-_ Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, rappela_-_t_-_il en souriant.

_-_ Oui, et surtout pour que commandent les sorciers il faut qu'il y ait d'autres individus à commander… Le pouvoir est tout aussi relatif que le reste de la vie. Et franchement je me pose des questions sur ceux qui affirment leur supériorité sur des êtres qui ne songeraient même pas à la leur disputer… je me méfie bien plus de ceux qui écrasent leurs elfes de maisons d'insultes et de coups que des pitoyables tentatives de Granger pour les faire réagir… Il en va de même pour ceux qui titillent la réputation des loups_-_garous et parlent avec hauteur aux Centaures… Il se pourrait bien que ces êtres qu'on traite en créatures n'appliquent à la lettre les ordres de leurs « supérieurs » et ne répondent à l'insulte par la sauvagerie. Ce dont je me satisferais pleinement si je n'étais moi_-_même comprise dans le lot des sorciers, car ce jour_-_là, il est plus que probable que personne ne reconnaîtra les siens…

A son tour ; Ellen regarda Harry de côté. Elle eut un sourire dont il n'eut pas conscience.

_-_ J'ai l'impression que je t'entraîne un peu loin, Potter…

_-_ Tu sais, moi, la politique qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue… Et si tu prononces le mot de Gryffondor, McGregor, je ne te parle plus de toute ma vie…

Elle se mit à rire comme elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Il redevint sérieux.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu penses réellement des lois qui séparent les êtres qui vivent dans le monde magique ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Les lois sont les lois, Harry… Elles sont froides et collectives… Elles oublient parfois qu'elles s'appliquent à des individus… La loi discrédite les loups_-_garous, or nous connaissions un loup_-_garou qui possédait en lui bien plus d'humanité que bien des sangs_-_purs… La loi fait des Centaures des créatures sans âme, or nous côtoyons Firenze qui est un esprit supérieur et un professeur plutôt cool, même si on ne comprend pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte parfois… Les elfes de maison sont de pauvres créatures stupides nous dit la loi. Pourtant quand je pleurais parce que mes frères ne voulaient pas de moi dans leurs jeux de batailles, c'était une vieille elfe qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler et me dire que quand je serai plus grande c'est moi qui conduirai les armées à la victoire…

Elle se tut une minute avant de reprendre sur un ton plus léger :

_-_ Il n'y a que pour les Vélanes que je suis plus réservée…

_-_ Pourquoi ? fit Harry un sourcil levé.

_-_ Parce qu'elles font de la concurrence déloyale ! Voilà pourquoi !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fit glisser son bras de l'épaule d'Ellen dans son dos et la serra contre lui.

_-_ Mais une Serpentard aussi retorse que toi saurait quoi répondre à la menace effective que représentent ces créatures démoniaques…

_-_ Des Etres, Harry… les Vélanes sont des Etres… Il faut vraiment que tu revoies ton Histoire de la Magie… Même un Gryffondor obtus doit savoir ce genre de choses… quoi que « créature » est un nom qui les qualifie parfaitement… En cela, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec la loi dite de la Prérogative de la Baguette !

Elle le défia d'un regard moqueur. Harry ne lui demanda pas de préciser ce qu'était cette loi. L'explication succincte donnée par la Gazette lui suffisait amplement.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il pourrait arriver ici ce qui arrive en Espagne ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec gravité.

Elle hocha la tête :

_-_ Les sorciers aux origines un tant soit peu moldues au ban de la société ? Bien sûr, si… Voldemort gagne la bataille, c'est ce qui arrivera à terme…

Ils cessèrent de marcher. Elle se rapprocha tout près de lui et mit ses bras autour de lui.

_-_ Tant pis, murmura_-_t_-_elle, je te suivrai dans l'opprobre le cœur léger…

_-_ C'est très gentil, Ellen, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Mais si Voldemort gagne la bataille, je ne serai plus là pour t'entraîner dans l'opprobre ni dans quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs…

Il frissonna… Evoquer sa propre mort ne lui avait jamais été agréable. Mais c'était la première fois, à cet instant, dans les bras d'Ellen, ses yeux dans le regard doré de la jeune fille, que cette pensée lui brisait le cœur. Il se sentit soudain glacé de l'intérieur et Ellen tressaillit aussi.

_-_ Je te disais qu'il finirait par neiger, dit_-_elle. Le temps se rafraîchit.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'obscurcissait brusquement. Ellen fit de même. L'air semblait figé et le silence était vide. Ils comprirent avant même de les voir.

Crabbe et Goyle cessèrent de ramasser les feuilles mortes du parc. Potter leur criait de rentrer vite et sa voix était lointaine. Oui, il fallait rentrer à l'abri du château… mais à quoi bon ? Ils n'avaient aucune chance de salut.

_-_ Oh ! hurla la voix de McGregor. Les deux Trolls Pétrifiés ! Vous vous dépêchez ou je vous fais avancer à coups de pieds dans le derrière ?

Goyle songea qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Crabbe l'attrapa par le col et le traîna avec lui en direction du perron. Il grognait à ses camarades de rentrer et sa mine revêche les ramena vers une réalité dont ils s'éloignaient lentement.

Harry constata que les Serpentard lui obéissaient. Il cherchait des yeux dans l'ombre qui se refermait sur eux l'ébauche des longues robes sombres des Détraqueurs. Il laissa Ellen courir vers le château et ralentit son pas. Ils étaient tout proches. Ils étaient là.

_-_ Harry ? Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? Viens !

_-_ Il est trop tard Ellen ! Fais_-_les rentrer ! Et ramène de l'aide par ici ! On n'aura pas le temps de fermer les portes avant qu'ils…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils étaient là. Ils flottaient droit vers le château. Le temps semblait immobile et la terreur de ses camarades parvint jusqu'à Harry.

Ellen poussa Crabbe à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme avait ses yeux exorbités fixés sur Harry au milieu du parc. Elle suivit son regard. Un grand cerf, gigantesque, lumineux, jaillit de la baguette du jeune homme et bondit vers les spectres informes qui se répandaient dans le parc.

_-_ Spero Patronum !

Sa voix leur arriva ensuite et Crabbe parla sur elle :

_-_ Il n'y arrivera jamais tout seul…

Il jeta un regard d'envie sur la baguette de McGregor.

_-_ Va avertir les autres ! intima_-_t_-_elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle_-_même. Et ferme la porte derrière nous…

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa dans le regard habituellement morne du garçon.

_-_ Fais_-_le !

Elle l'entendit crier sous la voûte du hall et eut juste le temps de le voir s'arc_-_bouter au lourd battant de bois pour le fermer. Elle sauta les marches du perron la baguette en avant.

Un immense cheval d'un blanc argenté frôla Harry de son aile diaphane. Les Détraqueurs les plus proches s'évanouirent dans une brume irréelle. Le jeune homme sentit vibrer dans sa main la chaleur de celle d'Ellen. Il resserra ses doigts sur les siens. Une nouvelle fois, il s'entendit prononcer la formule, d'une voix forte et ferme. Comme un écho, la voix d'Ellen lui répondit. Elle avait le même accent convaincu qu'en ce jour de printemps où elle s'était élevée pour chanter sous la voûte de la Grande Salle. Le cerf et le cheval d'argent galopèrent un instant côte à côte avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.Le Cheval ouvrit ses ailes balayant dans son sillage d'argent les silhouettes glacées. Le Cerf fonçait bois en avant pour se forcer un passage.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ? dit enfin Harry. Rentre vite !

_-_ Si tu crois que je vais laisser ces choses essayer de te voler le moindre baiser, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, Potter !

Elle était pâle. Ses cheveux bruns paraissaient plus sombres encore et son visage plus farouche. Elle désigna les serres d'un geste du menton. Et Harry acquiesça en silence. Elle leva sa baguette et Harry l'imita. A nouveau leurs deux Patronus crevèrent les rangs serrés des Détraqueurs obstinés tandis qu'eux_-_mêmes courraient vers les jardins.

C'était étrange. Il n'avait presque pas besoin de faire appel à ses souvenirs. Il n'avait pas l'impression de lutter contre le froid et le désespoir que les Détraqueurs faisaient monter en lui… Le malaise était là pourtant. Le même que celui qui l'avait assailli l'avant_-_veille quand le sommeil le fuyait. Mais c'était si facile de le cantonner dans un coin de sa mémoire. C'était si facile de laisser la voix d'Ellen parler plus haut que les chuchotements sournois de cette voix qui lui disait qu'il n'était rien…

L'entrée du jardin fut devant lui comme il se demandait si Hagrid était retourné dans sa cabane.

_-_ Harry ! cria la voix angoissée de Colin Crivey. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

La cour était sombre et Harry distingua les silhouettes du jeune homme qui soutenait contre lui Rosalind Shelton.

_-_ D'après toi ? répondit Ellen.

Colin secoua la tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas possible ! murmura_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est pas possible…

Harry et Ellen poussèrent les deux jeunes gens vers le passage qui menait au château. Harry lâcha Cornedrue sous la galerie avant de courir derrière ses amis jusqu'à la porte. Il se précipita dans le Hall et referma la porte derrière lui.

Crabbe et Goyle terminaient de fermer les portes et Rusard, sous les ordres de McGonagall accourue n'arrivait pas à faire tourner la clé des verrous. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, blafard et flageolant.

McGonagall se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle s'efforçait de garder une attitude ferme.

_-_ Miss McGregor, ramenez vos camarades dans la Grande Salle… Toutes les Maisons se réunissent là_-_bas…

Ellen montra le chemin à ses deux condisciples. Ils étaient tous blêmes. Leurs jambes se dérobaient sous eux.

_-_ Potter ?

Harry leva vivement la tête vers le professeur McGonagall.

_-_ C'est valable pour vous aussi…

Harry s'avança.

_-_ Nous n'aurons pas le temps…

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule sur le flot d'élèves qui descendait le Grand Escalier dans une panique silencieuse. Ils sentaient déjà le froid s'insinuer dans leur cœur.

Harry s'avança encore et la voix basse il répéta :

_-_ Nous n'aurons pas le temps de mettre tout le monde à l'abri… Ils sont déjà là… Ils sont si nombreux…

Il sembla au jeune homme que McGonagall pâlissait davantage encore.

_-_ Je sais… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je les ai vus par la fenêtre…

_-_ Il faut prévenir les Aurors, Madame…

_-_ C'est impossible… Ils sont occupés ailleurs…

Au travers de leurs lunettes respectives, le regard d'Harry croisa celui de McGonagall. Une vague d'angoisse monta du plus profond de lui. Aucune chance. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et les mots de Colin retentirent dans son esprit vide : C'est impossible ! Non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être. Comment avait_-_il pu faire une chose pareille. Et pourquoi ? La colère ? La vengeance ? La rage ? Un frisson parcourut Harry. Le refus montait à sa gorge. Et sa propre colère prit le dessus.

_-_ J'ai fait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, continuait McGonagall. Il va trouver une solution. Retournez dans la Grande Salle…

_-_ Non ! cria presque Harry.

Harry courut à la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle était vide. La voix d'Hermione derrière lui. Il se précipita vers son amie. Elle se tenait au mur, la main sur son cœur.

_-_ Oh merci, mon Dieu ! soupira_-_t_-_elle au bord des larmes. J'ai eu si peur… Ils étaient si nombreux et tu étais si seul…

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

_-_ Non, murmura_-_t_-_il dans ses cheveux. Je n'étais pas seul…

Elle semblait inerte entre ses bras. Et il eut peur.

_-_ Où est Ron ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

_-_ A l'infirmerie avec d'autres Préfets pour faire descendre les blessés dans la Grande Salle, murmura Hermione.

_-_ Il faut que tu rejoignes tout le monde… Tu es Préfète en Chef, Hermione…

Elle secoua la tête et Harry vit deux larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.

_-_ Hermione ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Tout n'a servi à rien… Harry. A rien… Il fait si froid…

_-_ Hermione ! Tu es Préfète en Chef !

_-_ Je n'en ai plus la force…

La panique un instant faillit s'emparer du jeune homme. La colère revint balayant tout autre sentiment.

Il tint Hermione à bout de bras et la secoua sous l'œil effaré de leurs camarades qui couraient vers la Grande Salle. Hermione pleurait en silence.

_-_ Et Remus qui n'est plus là pour nous donner du chocolat, dit_-_elle.

_-_ HERMIONE !

Il la gifla de toute la force de sa propre peur.

_-_ Tu_-_es_-_Préfète_-_en_-_Chef ! asséna_-_t_-_il.

Elle ouvrit des yeux effrayés mais parut se reprendre.

_-_ Oui… balbutia_-_t_-_elle. Je suis Préfète. En Chef…

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue, comme étonnée et prit le flot pressé des élèves.

Harry la talonna et entra dans la Grande Salle en même temps qu'Ellen qui revenait des cachots des Serpentard. Le réfectoire retentissait de lamentations et de pleurs. Les professeurs présents avaient bien du mal à maintenir un calme relatif.

Harry vit avec soulagement qu'Hagrid était là. Le demi_-_géant, à force de "Brum ! Brum !" embarrassés tentait de taire le murmure grandissant. L'école continuait à se déverser dans le réfectoire, inquiète et mal à l'aise. Harry s'écarta du passage. Ellen le suivit. Il sentit qu'elle glissait quelque chose dans sa main. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit que c'était une tablette de chocolat. Il sourit.

_-_ Je savais que cela finirait par servir…

La voix était mal assurée. Et le sourire incertain. Il remit la tablette entre ses mains.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_il doucement. Mais va plutôt voir Hermione, elle en a plus besoin que moi…

Les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire. C'est la douleur et le chagrin qui rendent vulnérable… Il caressa la joue d'Ellen du bout des doigts et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. Quelles images avaient ramené les Détraqueurs à l'esprit de la jeune fille ? Sa lèvre tremblait et le sortilège de Coquette avait disparu, laissant voir une marbrure sur sa joue et dans son cou.

Le froid les saisit. Harry leva la tête vers le plafond enchanté. Ils étaient là. Tout près. Il s'attendait à les voir traverser les murs. Les pleurs se firent plus nombreux. Il vit Justin prendre Susan dans ses bras et Colin serrer son frère et Rosalind contre lui. Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils étaient tous pris au piège. Harry ferma les yeux. L'air qu'il respirait lui faisait mal. L'image qui s'imposa à son esprit lui blessait le cœur. Les Détraqueurs. Des centaines et des centaines de Détraqueurs comme une chape de désespoir sur le château. Il rouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers les ouvertures qui d'ordinaire laissaient passer les hiboux postaux. Ils soufflaient par_-_là leur haleine glaciale. Il lui semblait voir leurs longs doigts informes s'accrocher aux bords des oeils_-_de_-_bœuf. Ils flairaient leurs joies et leurs peines comme les chiens la curée. C'était fini. Il n'y aurait pas de salut. Il ne viendrait aucun secours.

Firenze fit irruption dans la salle.

_-_ Ils sont là… Lança_-_t_-_il au Professeur Londubat qui essayait de calmer quelques Première Année hystériques. La verrière de ma classe ne tiendra pas longtemps…

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal frappa dans ses mains.

_-_ A vos tables ! commanda_-_t_-_il. Chacun à vos places habituelles. Comptez_-_vous et signalez les manquants…

Il y eut un mouvement affolé. Harry sentit Ellen qui se serrait contre lui. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa cette fois.

Un ricanement discret les fit se retourner.

_-_ C'est ça, Potter… Fais_-_lui tes adieux… avant de t'évanouir…

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une main s'abattit sur sa robe et le saisit par le col.

_-_ La ferme, Malefoy ! grinça Ron derrière lui. Tu crois que les Détraqueurs vont t'épargner parce que tu portes la marque noire ?

_-_ Ronald Weasley !

Ron se tétanisa ; la voix de Dumbledore était pourtant aussi douce qu'à l'ordinaire. Il lâcha Malefoy qui ne riait plus.

Dumbledore restait sur le pas de la porte. Il désigna les Serpentard condamnés aux travaux forcés à Algie Londubat :

_-_ Qu'on leur rende leur baguette…

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le directeur cependant qu'Algie Londubat faisait apparaître les baguettes de ses élèves sur la table des professeurs. Les jeunes gens s'approchèrent en hésitant. Chacun se saisit de son instrument, les uns avec crainte, les autres avec avidité.

_-_ Madame Pomfresh… souffla Ron avec angoisse. Elle est encore à l'infirmerie. Goldstein est intransportable et elle ne peut le laisser seul… Mcmillan est resté avec elle, mais…

Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire. McGonagall arrivait, essoufflée et pâle.

_-_ Pas moyen Albus ! Elle ne veut rien entendre… Elle s'est enfermée dans son grenier et je n'ai rien pu faire… Oh Albus… Ils sont là… Ils arrivent.

Dumbledore la fit entrer. Tout le monde était figé dans l'attente de sa parole. Il se tourna vers la salle. Il était grave.

_-_ Minerva, vous refermerez les portes derrière moi…

Harry s'avança vers lui.

_-_ Ils sont trop nombreux ! Vous aurez besoin de renfort…

Ronald Weasley était derrière lui et Ellie McGregor également. Dans la salle des Septième et des Sixième Année se levaient et venaient vers eux.

A nouveau Dumbledore leva la main. Il souriait, cependant, cette fois…

_-_ Hé bien… je ne sais comment je dois prendre cela, fit_-_il… Dois_-_je croire que je suis si vieux que vous n'avez plus confiance en mon pouvoir ? Ou bien est_-_ce l'expression de votre attachement à ma personne… ?

Les élèves stoppèrent leur avancée. Comment Dumbledore pouvait_-_il plaisanter dans de telles circonstances ? Harry à quelques pas de lui, voyait son regard tamiser la foule des jeunes gens.

_-_Songez à vos camarades qui ne maîtrisent pas encore les sorts de votre niveau… Il faut les protéger comme vous_-_même. Que deviendront_-_ils si les plus forts… les plus habiles… les plus expérimentés… les abandonnent à leur sort…

Le directeur cessa de promener les yeux sur la salle, il croisa le regard d'Harry.

_-_ Harry ? Viens mon garçon… Ronald ?

Ron se rengorgea et se plaça près de son ami. Puis Dumbledore appela Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat qui ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner ; Justin Finch_-_Fletchey, Marta Dobson ; Terry Boot, Michael Corner, et enfin Morag McDougall des Serpentard qui s'avança presque en courant.

Harry était en train de se dire qu'il aurait choisi exactement les mêmes personnes pour former un groupe d'intervention anti_-_Détraqueurs, lorsque Dumbledore posa son regard sur Ellie McGregor, qui n'avait toujours pas rejoint sa place.

_-_ Ellie McGregor…

La voix du Directeur résonna dans l'air comme un cristal. Un frisson à nouveau saisit tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle soudain assombrie. Il y eut dans le couloir un grand bruit de verre brisé. Dumbledore poursuivit, la voix à peine un peu plus hâtive.

_-_ … et Drago Malefoy.

Le silence se fit glacial. Etait_-_ce parce que tous se demandaient si Dumbledore avait toute sa tête ou à cause de la proximité des Détraqueurs, nul n'aurait su le dire. Le dernier interpellé ne fut pas le moins surpris. Le sourire légèrement méprisant qu'il arborait d'ordinaire, et qui s'était à peine estompé depuis que Dumbledore avait apostrophé cet imbécile de Weasley se figea.

Dumbledore fit un geste et les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent hors de la salle. Ils entendirent la porte se refermer derrière eux et la voix de Minerva McGonagall leur souhaiter bonne chance.


	67. Chapitre 146 : Le Chant du Phénix

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les RAR en fin de chapitres ! Peut_-_être à demain… Et si je ne peux pas poster demain soir, je vous dis à lundi…

* * *

**Chapitre 146**

**Le Chant du Phenix**

…

La voix de Dumbledore était lointaine. Il envoya les filles dans le Grand Hall avec Justin, Boot, Corner et McDougall. Il leur conseilla de se placer sur le premier palier du Grand Escalier afin d'avoir une position imprenable sur le Hall et les étages. Il garda Ron, Neville, Harry et Drago près de lui et marcha vers les cachots.

Le silence. Les sons mourraient dans l'air glacé. Sans écho. Le bruit de leurs pas s'étouffait. Harry s'efforçait de ne penser à rien. Il fermait son esprit à tout ce qui n'était pas la tâche que le Directeur leur avait confiée. Il se répétait qu'il avait déjà chassé des Détraqueurs en masse. Il l'avait déjà fait. Il l'avait déjà fait alors qu'il avait quatre années de pratique en moins. Mais ils étaient moins nombreux alors… Oui, bien moins nombreux. Mais cette fois il n'était pas seul. Dumbledore était là. Et Ron et Neville. Et Malefoy. Malefoy qui lui aussi avait progressé en magie. Et qui serait obligé de travailler avec eux s'il ne voulait recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs. Il fallait que Voldemort fût hors de lui pour envoyer ces créatures incontrôlables à Poudlard. Pour risquer la colère de ses fidèles dont les enfants étaient scolarisés. Les images s'imposaient à son esprit. Ses camarades effondrés dans la grande salle, amorphes et vidés de leur esprit, de leur personnalité, de leur vie.

_-_ Tenez_-_vous prêts…

La voix de Dumbledore sortit Harry de la torpeur glacée qui le saisissait. Il raffermit son cœur et resserra sa main sur sa baguette. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Son dernier souvenir d'elle la montrait auprès des jeunes. Jezebel Dawson accrochée à sa robe et Betsie Singleton implorant un sourire d'encouragement. Il pensa à Ginny et Ellen. Il sourit. Le cheval aux ailes d'argent traversa une dernière fois sa mémoire et il vit passer devant ses yeux un phénix étincelant.

Il faisait sombre dans le corridor, mais il les sentait tout proches. Il cria Spero Patronus, la baguette tendue vers l'ombre, et le Cerf géant courut sur les dalles anciennes. **_Ils_** sortaient tous de la classe de Firenze et le vent de l'hiver s'engouffrait dans le couloir se mêlant aux souffles glaçants des Détraqueurs. Le gros ours argenté de Ron déboula soudain et roula dans les robes noires comme dans un jeu de quilles. A nouveau Harry tendit la baguette et cria la formule. Du moins, avait_-_il la volonté de crier. Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres comme une vapeur glacée. Dans son esprit les mots retentissaient et son patronus rejaillit du bout de sa baguette, traversant une ombre grise juste devant lui.

Mais les Détraqueurs s'échappaient de la salle en un flot continu, leurs bras crochus tendus vers les jeunes gens.

_-_ Ils sont trop nombreux… dit la voix tremblante de Neville. On n'y arrivera jamais.

_-_ Il faut tenir, Neville ! répondit la voix ferme de Dumbledore.

_-_ Il faut tenir, répéta Ron sur un ton farouche tandis que son patronus balayait encore une poignée de Détraqueurs. Jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent…

Il y eut un silence à peine troublé par le chuchotement de Dumbledore qui fit jaillir un phénix de sa baguette.

La voix de Malefoy se fit entendre, aigre et lointaine. Harry tourna les yeux vers le jeune homme. Drago tenait sa baguette à bout de doigts et la formule ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Il dit :

_-_ Les secours ! Les secours ne viendront pas ! Mais dîtes_-_leur donc que nous sommes seuls ! Autant vous que moi et que tout est fini…

Il baissa le bras. La main de Dumbledore se referma sur son poignet pour la tendre vers les Détraqueurs qui s'avançaient malgré le Cerf qui donnait des bois de tous côtés et l'Ours dressé d'un air menaçant.

_-_ Tout sera perdu quand il n'y aura plus personne pour le penser… Drago… Ce n'est ni pour votre père, ni pour Voldemort, ni même pour vos camarades, ce n'est que pour vous seul que vous jouez aujourd'hui. Vous valez plus que le baiser d'un Détraqueur…

Ils étaient si proches. Ils le touchaient presque. A sa droite et à sa gauche, des formes argentées couraient et s'évanouissaient, emportant avec elles les robes sombres qui cherchaient à l'entraîner avec elles. Cet imbécile de Londubat n'était capable que de produire un brouillard informe qui flottait à quelques mètres pour faire reculer les Détraqueurs. Peut_-_être… peut_-_être que cet imbécile de Londubat n'arrivait pas à produire un patronus complet, mais il parvenait quand même à sortir quelque chose de sa baguette. Et lui, **_lui_**, qui valait bien mieux que cette caricature de sorcier… sa main tremblait tellement.Il devait le faire.

_La douleur était intolérable. Et son cœur se serrait d'une angoisse sans nom. Ils le regardaient tous. Mais il ne pouvait reculer. Il devait le faire. Son père l'avait fait avant lui. Ils avaient tous leurs yeux fixés sur lui. Il devait être à la hauteur. Ne pas trembler. Ne pas laisser paraître la peur… Son père lui avait raconté que certains s'étaient évanouis. Lucius avait eu cette moue de mépris qu'il avait souvent, que son fils craignait tant voir apparaître au coin de sa bouche. Mais Drago avait mérité la marque. Il avait servi le Maître avec fidélité. Il lui avait montré son désir de faire partie de ceux qui règnent. Il avait vu les yeux étranges se poser sur les siens et sentit son esprit s'insinuer dans le sien, comme une longue vrille désagréable et inquisitrice. Il avait supporté le regard brûlant de froidure sans ciller. Il n'avait pas failli. Il avait mit genou à terre et embrassé la robe noire. Il n'endurerait pas le Doloris cette fois. Il avait gagné sa marque. Même si l'excitation de la mort avait fait place à un dégoût par la suite. Il ne savait même pas comment s'appelait cet homme. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait au juste. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas servi le maître comme celui-ci s'y attendait. Cela avait été presque facile. Juste une petite nausée dès que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres. Et Nott, le père, qui avait tapoté son épaule en lui murmurant que cela allait passer et que son père serait fier de lui… Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Deux mots à peine et tout était fini. Deux mots qui étaient sortis de ses lèvres sans la moindre réticence. Il pouvait même recommencer à l'infini… Mais ces mots-là n'étaient d'aucun secours contre les Détraqueurs… _

_Mais depuis, il était incapable de prononcer la formule du Patronus._

Justin Finch_-_Fletchey arriva dans le Grand Hall le premier. Il crut qu'on avait laissé la porte grande ouverte pour laisser entrer autant d'air glacé. On se serait cru au crépuscule et les bougies du grand lustre ne donnaient qu'un halo ambré.

_-_ Oh ! Bon sang ! murmura Justin. Ils sont déjà là…

Ellie et Ginny qui le suivaient de près levèrent la tête vers le palier. L'ombre gagnait les premières marches du palier. Ellie McGregor passa devant.

_-_ Ginny, Marta, McDougall avec moi !

Elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches de marbre. Justin, Terry Boot et Michael Corner se placèrent sur les marches du milieu, déjà prêts à lancer leur patronus avant que les Détraqueurs ne fussent trop près.

Ils étaient pourtant tout autour d'eux. Ils se rapprochaient très vite. Les jeunes gens avaient l'impression de se changer en statue de glace. Ils ne les voyaient pas mais ils les savaient là… Prêts à jeter sur eux leurs doigts informes. La première, Ellie McGregor appela son patronus. Le cheval ailé s'envola dans l'escalier par une rampe tandis qu'une panthère s'élançait de l'autre côté. A ce moment la porte qui donnait sur le passage vers les jardins s'ouvrit sans bruit. Un courant d'air polaire traversa le hall. Les jeunes gens frémirent. Comme happé par un appel d'air gigantesque, les Détraqueurs s'avançaient. A nouveau le Cheval monta vers les étages, suivi de la Panthère. Une grande chouette s'envola également et un sanglier fonça dans le tas. Un dauphin en écume d'argent plongea dans la foule des Détraqueurs qui envahissait le hall. Une forme diffuse qui ne ressemblait à rien s'enroula également autour d'un long manteau noir avant de le dissoudre. Et quelque chose qui avait vaguement la forme d'un paon effaça d'un mouvement de roue quatre Détraqueurs.

_-_ Morag ! cria McGregor. Va leur donner un coup de main. Ils ne s'en sortiront jamais seuls ! Empêchez_-_les d'aller vers le couloir !

Elle s'avança sur les premières marches qui montaient à l'étage. Il en descendait encore et encore et la Panthère de Ginny s'évanouit sans avoir débarrassé les escaliers de la totalité des intrus.

_-_ Mais d'où sortent_-_ils ? grimaça Ginny. Comment sont_-_ils entrés ?

_-_ La volière ! murmura Ellen en frissonnant. Ils sont entrés par la volière…

En bas, les Détraqueurs forçaient le passage vers le couloir du Rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

_-_ La Grande Salle ! réalisa Ellen.

Elle redescendit très vite, entraînant Marta avec elle.

_-_ Ginny ! cria_-_t_-_elle juste avant de crier une incantation pour aider les garçons à faire reculer les Détraqueurs. Ils vont vers la Grande Salle ! Il faut tenir le couloir ! Vite !

Déjà des ombres grises glissaient dans le couloir assombri. Ellen cria encore : Ensemble ! et tous levèrent leur baguette au même moment. Ils dirent tous Spero Patronum d'une voix rendue presque inaudible dans l'air qui se figeait. C'était trop tard ! Trop tard ! Les Détraqueurs entraient dans le corridor. Ils allaient prendre à revers Dumbledore et les garçons et ils n'auraient plus qu'à forcer les portes de la Grande Salle.

_-_ Spero Patronum ! répétèrent_-_ils.

Le Cheval ailé, piétina les capes noires en compagnie du Sanglier de Morag McDougall qui fouaillait des défenses dans la masse brumeuse des Détraqueurs. Par_-_dessus eux, bondit le Dauphin d'écume de Justin tandis que s'avançait, les ailes et la roue déployées, le Paon gris de Michael Corner. Cependant les baguettes de Ginny et Marta se mirent à trembler et le long ruban d'argent qui en sortit les laissa interdites. Au lieu de la souple panthère de Ginny, ce fut un lion gigantesque qui secoua sa crinière de brouillard au milieu des Détraqueurs.

Quant à Marta, elle qui comptait voir sa chouette étendre ses ailes, ce fut un blaireau étincelant qui se mit à courir sus aux créatures.

Terry Boot quant à lui faillit tomber à la renverse quand un aigle géant couvrit de son envergure démesurée la moitié du Grand Hall.

Il plana jusqu'à l'entrée du couloir où le Lion s'engageait tandis que le Blaireau rebroussait chemin pour faire face à quelques Détraqueurs qui reculèrent.

_-_ Suivons les ! décida Ellie McGregor. Ils nous ouvrent le chemin…

Ses six camarades encore stupéfaits obéirent. Ils mirent le pied dans le couloir alors que les patronus s'évanouissaient en même temps que les Détraqueurs qu'ils venaient de rattraper.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny à Ellen.

Celle_-_ci haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il semblerait que les instances supérieures ont estimé qu'un lion serait plus efficace qu'une panthère en l'occurrence.

Ginny contempla sa baguette avec stupeur.

_-_ Personne ne voudra jamais me croire ! murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Marta Dobson qui n'en pensait pas moins. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. D'autres Détraqueurs s'avançaient, implacables et entêtés, attirés par la vie et la foison d'émotions qui régnaient dans la Grande Salle.

La main de Dumbledore serrait le poignet de Drago Malefoy. Son regard plongeait dans le sien. Il essayait de détourner les yeux, sans y parvenir. Et une voix lui soufflait qu'il valait mieux que de mourir entre les mains d'un Détraqueur… et que lui seul tenait son destin en mains à ce moment précis.

_-_ Spero Patronum…

La voix était indécise. Et Potter à côté qui clamait son incantation comme pour mieux lui faire ressentir son impuissance. Ce grand Cerf arrogant qui dépassait tous les autres patronus de ses bois ridicules. Comme il serait agréable de voir ce Potter baisser la tête devant le Maître. Comme il serait doux de contempler sa défaite. Ce serait comme si jamais Potter n'avait existé et il ne lui ferait plus d'ombre, jamais… Son nom même serait oublié et celui des Malefoy retrouverait son influence et son aura de puissance…

_-_ Spero Patronum…

Un Renard argenté se faufila entre les pattes du grand Cerf et dépassa l'Ours géant. Il courut d'un Détraqueur à l'autre dans une course en zig_-_zag effrénée. Que Londubat en fasse autant à présent… mais Londubat tenait sa baguette à deux mains et son visage montrait un profond désarroi. Il réussit pourtant à prononcer la formule distinctement et, ouvrit un œil pour voir s'il réussissait enfin à donner à son ruban d'argent la forme de son patronus…

La brume argentée s'enroula lentement et peu à peu prit corps. Ce fut une longue silhouette serpentine aux écailles d'argent qui fendit le couloir faisant reculer les doigts racornis qui se pressaient vers eux… Puis deux ailes couvrirent la largeur du couloir et une large gueule avala les Détraqueurs à sa portée. Deux pattes griffues surgirent pour déchirer les robes devant lui. Et la queue balaya la largeur du couloir.

Les Détraqueurs s'évanouirent et ceux qui sortaient encore de la salle de Divination reculèrent.

_-_ Ouaaaaaaaa! Fit Ron impressionné.

Neville était abasourdi. Malefoy le regardait avec haine et Harry, instinctivement s'interposa entre le regard de Drago et son ami.

Mais Dumbledore avait pâli et il fit un pas en arrière.

_-_ Venez, jeunes gens, dit_-_il d'une voix sourde. Vite !

Ils reculèrent, hâtant le pas sans s'en rendre compte vers la Grande Salle. Harry lança un regard inquiet vers Dumbledore. Le directeur était soucieux. Il leur désigna les portes et s'avança lui_-_même vers le fond du couloir, précédé d'un Phénix d'argent. Harry resta sur le seuil de la porte. Il envoya Cornedrue tenir le couloir le temps que Dumbledore revînt. Ron se cala entre le battant fermé et Harry.

_-_ Il est allé chercher Ginny et les copains n'est_-_ce pas…

Harry ne répondit pas. Neville se glissa derrière Ron. Ils levèrent en même temps leurs baguettes. D'une même voix, les trois garçons lancèrent leur patronus alors que s'annonçait la victoire des Détraqueurs.

Le Cerf et l'Ours partirent ensemble une fois de plus et Neville se concentra. S'il avait réussi une fois, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il n'y arrivât pas une deuxième…

_-_ Spero Patronum !

Et brusquement jaillit de sa baguette un taureau luisant de reflets d'acier.

Ginny se jeta contre son frère. Elle repoussa les garçons vers l'intérieur. Elle souriait pourtant à Neville.

_-_ Je t'avais dit que ça ressemblait à un taureau… dit_-_elle d'une voix qui tremblait encore.

Derrière elle, Marta Dobson était à la fois pâle et excitée.

_-_ Vous ne savez pas ce qui nous est arrivé ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle avec exaltation.

Ellie entrait enfin, suivie des garçons. Dumbledore ferma les portes derrière eux. Le professeur Londubat s'avança, une interrogation dans le regard. Harry se rendit compte que tous les élèves s'étaient regroupés vers le centre de la salle, les plus jeunes au milieu du cercle. Et tous avaient la tête tournée vers eux. Le silence était assourdissant. Et il faisait si froid.

La voix de Londubat lui parvint.

_-_ Déjà Albus ? Ils sont donc si nombreux ?

_-_ J'ai été averti, Algie, qu'il fallait mettre les enfants à l'abri… nous aurons un peu de répit, mais je crains…

Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était sombre. Très sombre. Il repoussa les jeunes gens vers leurs camarades. Ron retrouva Hermione qu'il prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et cacha son visage dans son épaule. Elle tremblait de tout son être. Non de peur, mais de désolation.

Le son revint jusqu'à Harry. C'était des sanglots étouffés et des gémissements. Il les vit, pâles, vacillants, la main vide, déjà vaincus. Et ceux qui étaient prêts à se battre étaient trop peu nombreux…

_-_ Harry ?

Il baissa les yeux sur Ellen.

_-_ Il faut garder espoir, Harry. Les Fondateurs sont avec nous. Ils sont venus à notre aide dans le couloir.

Harry secoua doucement la tête.

_-_ Ils son trop nombreux, murmura_-_t_-_il. Voldemort les a tous envoyés pour nous abattre…

Il sentit la main d'Ellen dans la sienne. Il sentit la magie dans sa main.

_-_ Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire… répondit_-_elle. Nous les repousserons.

_-_ Il en viendra d'autres… et encore d'autres… Pas une âme ne survivra…

_-_ Harry ?

La voix d'Ellen était lointaine. Il faisait si froid et la chaleur dans sa main s'estompait. Il sut qu'ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle. Par les portes des salles attenantes. Et la grande porte n'allait pas tarder à céder. Il faisait froid. Aussi froid que dans les souterrains de l'école. Aussi froid que le corps de Remus entre ses bras. Aussi froid que dans le laboratoire de Rogue où ils l'avaient étendu. Il savait combien cet endroit pouvait être glacé. Il savait combien le sol de cette pièce sombre pouvait être dur et gelé. Plus sombre et gelé que la crypte silencieuse où dormait le professeur Rogue. Le silence. C'était le silence qui le blessait. Il appelait et personne ne lui répondait. Plus personne ne répondrait. Jamais. A quoi bon vaincre Voldemort s'il ne restait personne à sauver ? A quoi bon se battre s'il ne devait jamais trouver le repos ?

Une aile argentine passa devant ses yeux. Il entendit les cris, les gémissements et les pleurs. Il ressentit leur peur, leur désolation et leur accablement. Et du plus profond de lui, à nouveau, la colère monta. Cette fois il ne la refoula pas. Il la laissa prendre possession de lui et lui tenir lieu de chagrin. Il cria. Et la réalité de la Salle Commune s'éloigna encore. Il était seul debout. Ses amis étaient morts. Et leurs âmes éprouvées se lamentaient autour de lui. Alors, il **_le_** chercha. Il l'appela de toute la force de sa rage douloureuse.

Combien **_lui_** faudrait_-_il encore de victimes ? C'était lui qu'**_il_** voulait ! C'était lui qu'il devait éliminer. Pas eux ! Pas tous ces innocents qui n'avaient rien à faire de leur histoire ! Et ce rire, ce rire qui lui tordait les entrailles**_. Il n'y a pas d'innocents. La moitié te veut du mal et l'autre m'en veut à moi ! Ils mourront de toutes façons. _**

Non ! C'est moi ! C'est moi seul que tu dois vaincre. C'est entre toi et moi ! C'est de ta main que tu dois me mettre à mort si tu veux retrouver tes pouvoirs ! Tu n'as pas encore compris cela ? Entre toi et moi ! Toi seul et moi seul ! Pour terminer ce que tu as commencé il y a seize ans ! « Et le Seigneur de Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...».Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ! De la main de l'autre ! Ta main et ma main ! Tu voulais savoir ce que cachait la seconde partie de la prophétie… Tu le sais à présent ! Rappelle tes chiens ! Rappelle_-_les, si tu peux… Toi et moi ! Face à face ! Toi et moi ! Toi et moi !

Et l'écho de sa propre voix retentit dans le silence de son esprit. Toi et moi, murmura Harry. Et les mots moururent sur les lèvres. **_Il _**n'était plus là.

Avait_-_il jamais pris contact d'ailleurs ? C'était un rêve dérisoire. Une prière naïve et vaine. Comment avait_-_il pu croire que Voldemort serait sensible à ses demandes de grâces ? Comment avait_-_il pu croire qu'il le ferait renoncer à ses envies de sang et de mort ? Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, certain qu'il allait trouver le visage d'un Détraqueur tout près du sien et ses amis étendus à ses pieds.

Il entendit alors des voix qui criait des incantations. Il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé à genoux. Ellen était auprès de lui. Il sentait son parfum de fleurs sauvages. Et Neville était là aussi. C'était lui qui criait Spero Patronum de toutes ses forces. Et son Taureau d'argent fonçait droit devant lui.

Mais les Détraqueurs s'avançaient et Harry vit que son cauchemar n'était pas terminé. La douleur lui serra le cœur. Il leva sa baguette. Le Cheval d'argent d'Ellen traversa son champ de vision. Il tendit le bras et sa bouche commença à prononcer les mots.

Il y eut un grand bruit au_-_dessus d'eux. Ils levèrent tous la tête. Du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas encore perdu conscience. Un grand phénix mordoré planait sous la voûte. Ses ailes déployées firent reculer les robes noires. Son chant s'éleva vers le ciel sombre avant de retomber sur l'assemblée des élèves et des professeurs qui commençaient à perdre espoir.

Les Détraqueurs cessèrent d'avancer. Le silence. Un silence envoûté par le chant du Phénix.Harry releva la tête. Sa baguette dans sa main se mit à vibrer toute seule. Et Neville se redressa brusquement. Il tendit sa baguette vers les Détraqueurs immobiles et figés.

_-_ Spero Patronum ! cria_-_t_-_il avec enthousiasme.

Harry s'avança aux côtés de Neville et Ellen aux côtés d'Harry. Les voix dans la Salle s'élevaient à présent les unes après les autres. Les rubans d'argent s'échappaient des baguettes. Ils semblaient attirés par le chant du Phénix. Ils montaient vers la voûte et s'enroulaient les uns autour des autres. Les Détraqueurs étaient toujours figés. Seuls les lambeaux de leurs robes d'ombre flottaient encore. Lentement, les volutes d'argent se rassemblaient en une brume laiteuse. Tous avaient le regard levé vers Fumseck qui planait sur la Salle. Il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. La brume d'argent se partagea en quatre et quatre patronus démesurés surgirent du brouillard. Ils fondirent vers les quatre points cardinaux, et les Détraqueurs s'évanouirent dans le silence.

Le professeur Londubat, accompagné de Vector et McGonagall, s'avança vers la porte pour chasser les créatures qui restaient dans le couloir. Fumseck chantait toujours. Il suivit les Professeurs et Neville courut vers son oncle. Ginny se précipita à sa suite. Morag McDougall poussa une sorte de cri de guerre sauvage qui déchira le silence et se précipita également vers la porte.

Le Professeur Dumbledore, aidé de Flitwick et de Sinistra, relevait les élèves encore effondrés. Harry se tourna vers Ellen, pâle sous ses cheveux bruns dénoués.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu as crié et tu es tombé… C'était **_lui _**encore ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, c'était moi, fit_-_il. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il cesse de brutaliser ceux que j'aime, parce que notre affaire ne se réglera qu'entre lui et moi.

Harry sursauta. La main de Dumbledore venait de se poser sur son épaule. Le vieil homme posa son regard bleu sur celui du jeune homme.

_-_ Je voulais qu'il cesse… dit_-_il à voix basse. Je voulais qu'il cesse… Je voulais qu'il sache que le face à face qu'il me promet est prévu depuis longtemps et pas par lui ! Je voulais simplement qu'il laisse les autres tranquilles…

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

_-_ Et qu'a_-_t_-_il fait alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Rien… répondit Harry. Il n'a rien fait ; n'a rien dit. Il est parti. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il était là… Et Fumseck est arrivé…

Il chercha des yeux le phénix sans le trouver. La torpeur de la pièce se secouait. Londubat revenait, suivi de ses élèves. Neville bondit jusqu'à ses camarades. Il racontait comment un gigantesque Dragon avait surgi de sa baguette dans le couloir au début de l'attaque et Marta renchérissait en parlant du Blaireau qui était sorti de la sienne. Terry Boot s'approcha du petit groupe qui se formait autour des grands gestes de Neville. Il assura qu'un aigle royal s'était envolé du bout de sa baguette et appela Ginny pour qu'elle confirmât que le Lion de Gryffondor s'était échappé de la sienne. Le nom des Fondateurs courait d'une bouche à l'autre. Impressionnés, hébétés et transportés tout à la fois, les jeunes gens murmuraient d'excitation, lorsque Malefoy les bouscula pour se frayer un chemin. Il laissa tomber sur Neville un regard hautain. Et celui_-_ci l'interpella :

_-_ Hé Malefoy ! Viens donc raconter ce que tu as vu toi aussi.

Drago stoppa son avancée. Il toisa le jeune homme.

_-_ J'ignore quelle magie a fait cela, dit_-_il froidement. Mais je doute que les Fondateurs eux_-_mêmes soient responsables de cette mascarade. Car, si je fais le compte de vos histoires, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se seraient manifestés dans le Grand Hall…

Il eut un sourire méprisant pour Ginny, Terry et Marta avant de revenir à Neville.

_-_ Et si je compte bien, il ne restait donc que Serpentard pour se mettre entre nous et les Détraqueurs…

Son sourire se fit plus narquois et blessant.

_-_ Et j'imagine mal Serpentard choisir la baguette d'un Gryffondor… d'autant plus un Gryffondor tel que toi, Londubat, pour le représenter alors qu'il avait un membre de son illustre maison juste à côté.

McDougall éclata de rire.

_-_ Tu es jaloux Malefoy ? Tu te croyais encore un représentant de Serpentard ? Tu oublies que tu n'es qu'une Salamandre…

Drago lui jeta un regard froid et Neville saisit le bras de Morag pour le faire taire. Malefoy passa son chemin tandis que McDougall continuait :

_-_ Serpentard avec Londubat ! Serpentard avec Londubat !

Les Serpentard attroupés reprirent en chœur avec lui.

Le professeur Londubat leva un sourcil et tourna la tête vers les jeunes gens. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et Ellie plissa le front. Elle se tourna vers ses camarades.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_elle. J'aimerai mieux entendre : Londubat avec les Serpentard, s'il vous plait !

Dumbledore eut un petit rire et fit un geste du menton à la jeune fille pour lui demander de se rendre auprès de ses condisciples. Il rappela Drago déjà au seuil de la salle.

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy, c'est une excellente idée que de vous rendre dans votre salle commune afin de vérifier qu'aucun de vos camarades n'a souffert de cet assaut…

Drago marqua un arrêt mais ne se retourna pas.

_-_ Vous voudrez bien ramener dans la Grande Salle ceux que vous trouverez, je vous prie. Je crois que nous allons organiser la plus grande distribution de chocolat jamais vue à Poudlard…

Drago passa le seuil, raide et digne. Dumbledore se tourna vers McGonagall.

_-_ Minerva…? Pourrez_-_vous vous rendre auprès de Madame Pomfresh tandis que j'irai rassurer les Elfes à la cuisine et leur demander une collation pour tout le monde. Ah et… oui, il faut aller voir Sybille Trelawney…

Il s'éloignait déjà quand Harry le retint par la manche de son manteau bleu.

_-_ Professeur ?…

Il hésita quelques secondes puis reprit :

_-_ Pourquoi Neville ?

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, puis une épaule.

_-_ Peut_-_être parce que Severus Rogue a une plus haute opinion de sa Maison que nous ne le pensions déjà… sourit_-_il. Ou bien a_-_t_-_il fait passer Poudlard avant sa Maison… Ou bien peut_-_être a_-_t_-_il trouvé en Neville Londubat plus de magie qu'il n'y comptait…

Il se tut et sourit à Harry qui lui rendit un regard plein d'interrogation.

_-_ Professeur… ?

Dumbledore posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ C'est ton chemin, dit_-_il. Et il fallait bien que Tom apprenne un jour ce qu'il ignorait jusqu'à présent… Je suis heureux que tu le lui aies dit toi_-_même et non qu'il l'ait volé à ton esprit…

_-_ Vous croyez que cela va servir à quelque chose ?

Le vieux directeur eut un de ses exaspérants petits sourires énigmatiques.

_-_ Qui sait Harry ? murmura_-_t_-_il… Au moins, il sait à présent qu'il doit venir à toi…

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait pâle. Et faible. L'effet du chant de Fumseck s'estompait. Le sourire de Dumbledore lui fit du bien, et la pression de ses doigts sur son épaule le rassura.

_-_ Un bon chocolat chaud pour nous réchauffer… qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses, Harry ? Et quelques volées de chocogrenouilles… oui des chocogrenouilles pour tout le monde…

Dumbledore s'éloigna vers la porte, félicitant au passage quelques élèves ou encourageant ses professeurs. Harry se tourna vers ses camarades. Ellie ramenait les Serpentard à leur table. Hermione rassemblait les Gryffondor vers la leur. Ron tranquillisait quelques Première et Deuxième Année, s'assurait qu'ils allaient bien et les renvoyait vers leurs tables respectives. Chacun s'affairait et Harry reprit ses esprits. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui demanda comment elle se sentait. Elle lui fit un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace. Ses cheveux en bataille et son visage éprouvé rappelèrent à Harry la petite fille ébouriffée qui avait surgi dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express lors de leur premier voyage vers l'Ecosse. A la différence près qu'elle avait perdu cet air supérieur que Ron avait trouvé dès l'abord absolument insupportable.

_-_ Ça va ? insista_-_t_-_il doucement.

_-_ Ça va aller, assura Hermione.

Harry voulut la croire et décida de monter à la Tour de Gryffondor pour vérifier que personne n'était resté dans la salle commune ou les dortoirs. Ginny le rattrapa dans le couloir. Elle était bouleversée.

_-_ Il nous manque Dean et Parvati, annonça_-_t_-_elle très pâle. D'après Lavande, Parvati était montée à la volière pour envoyer un hibou à ses parents… Et Dean est allée la chercher quand on nous a demandé de descendre dans la grande salle. La volière, Harry ! Ellie prétend que c'est par_-_là qu'ils ont accédé aux étages…

Harry se mit à courir vers le Grand Hall, Ginny sur les talons. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers, traversa les passages secrets et les raccourcis au pas de charge et ne reprit son souffle qu'au bas de la volée de marches sales qui montait à la volière. Ginny le rejoignit, un point au côté.

_-_ En tous cas, ils ne se sont pas fait surprendre dans les couloirs, haleta_-_t_-_elle.

Elle leva les yeux vers le courant d'air glacé qui venait de la tour. Elle frissonna.

_-_ On dirait qu'ils sont toujours là… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Ni elle, ni Harry n'osait mettre le premier pied sur l'escalier. Harry serra sa baguette dans son poing.

_-_ Reste là, intima_-_t_-_il à Ginny.

La jeune fille lui emboîta le pas aussitôt. Ils montèrent les marches une à une, le cœur battant. Ils restèrent sur le seuil de la volière vide plusieurs minutes. Leurs yeux cherchaient partout. Il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs camarades parmi les débris de rongeurs éparpillés au sol. Ginny fit un petit bruit étrange derrière sa main.

_-_ Où sont_-_ils ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix plaintive.

Harry rebroussa chemin. Effectivement, où pouvaient_-_ils bien être ? Ils s'étaient réfugiés quelque part sans doute… Mais où ? dans une salle de classe ? dans une salle désaffectée ? Ils pouvaient être n'importe où… y compris dans la grande salle…

_-_ Ginny… fit Harry en se frappant le front. Suis_-_moi…

Et cette fois, Ginny obéit. Ils se hâtèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor sans s'occuper des murmures des portraits. Le Chevalier du Catogan se rua de cadre en cadre pour les suivre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Il les interpellait, exigeait d'eux le fin mot de cette histoire. Quelle idée d'aller se battre dans des endroits sans tableaux ! Et que venaient donc faire ces Détraqueurs dans le château. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer à Poudlard ! Qui leur avait donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'école ? Qu'ils viennent dans ses quartiers et ils verraient de quel bois il se chauffait ! Ils entendraient parler du Chevalier de Catogan !

Ils le laissèrent s'échauffer tout seul et dérangèrent la Grosse Dame en grande discussion avec Violet. Les deux tableaux voulurent avoir des nouvelles avant de les laisser passer.

_-_ C'est fini ! cria Ginny au comble de l'exaspération. Ils sont partis ! Laissez_-_nous entrer ou je fiche le feu à vos vieilles toiles moisies…

Imogen se tut. Violet tourna le dos à Ginny.

_-_ Elle est d'une humeur exécrable… grinça la Grosse Dame.

Elle fit tourner la porte et glissa à l'oreille d'Harry lorsqu'il passa tout près que Ginny s'était disputée avec son amoureux l'avant_-_veille. Elle lui fit un regard entendu avant qu'il ne disparût dans la salle commune. Harry fonça jusqu'à son dortoir et Ginny le suivit. Il n'osa pas l'interroger sur la nature de sa querelle avec Dennis. Il chercha en silence la carte du Maraudeur dans son armoire et quand il la trouva, il l'ouvrit sur son lit. Ils cherchèrent ensemble, Ginny et lui, les noms de Dean et Parvati dans le château. La Grande salle grouillait de noms. A l'infirmerie, on voyait bouger ceux de Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore, ainsi que celui de Ernie Mcmillan. Le nom d'Anthony Goldstein restait immobile dans son coin, comme deux ou trois autres, sans doute des patients de la guérisseuse. Quelques élèves déambulaient dans les couloirs. Rusard avait repris ses rondes. Mais rien de Dean Thomas et Parvati Patil. Ils ne s'étaient tout de même pas volatilisés.

Ginny s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, les yeux rivés à la carte.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils sont…

_-_ Non ! dit Harry avec force.

Il cherchait lui aussi les noms de leurs camarades dans tous ceux qui se croisaient dans la Grande Salle sans pouvoir les démêler les uns des autres.

_-_ Leur nom apparaîtrait sur la carte, continuait_-_il comme pour se convaincre lui_-_même. Si les Détraqueurs les avaient surpris… ils seraient toujours en vie… On verrait leur nom sur cette fichue carte !

Il la jeta sur le lit, d'un geste rageur, et Ginny la prit pour mieux l'examiner. Harry s'assit auprès d'elle. Elle tremblait. Il réalisa que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient pleins de larmes et qu'elle ne fixait la carte des maraudeurs que pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Il lui prit doucement la carte des mains et mit son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle frissonnait de plus en plus. Elle l'entoura de ses bras à son tour sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes à présent.

_-_ Ce n'est pas possible Harry ! sanglotait_-_elle. Tu as dit que tant que les enfants des fidèles de Voldemort seraient à Poudlard, il ne nous arriverait rien. Tu as dit que tant qu'ils seraient parmi nous nous serions à l'abri… Tu as dit que la Protection de Poudlard devait empêcher que quelque chose comme ça arrive !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'était fait cette réflexion plus d'une fois depuis qu'il avait compris que les Détraqueurs fonçaient sur Poudlard.

_-_ Hé bien, dit_-_il d'une voix enrouée. La protection de Poudlard a fonctionné on dirait…

Ginny le repoussa violement et bondit au milieu de la chambre. Ses poings serrés et son visage bouleversé firent mal à Harry.

_-_ Mais ça ne devait pas arriver ! hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Harry renonça à la calmer. Il alla vers le lit de Neville et fouilla dans son armoire. Ginny le regarda faire quelques minutes, interdite.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je cherche du chocolat, répondit simplement Harry. Je sais qu'il en a quelque part dans ses affaires…

_-_ Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit…

_-_ Hein ? fit Harry.

_-_ Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, répéta Ginny en reniflant encore. Neville m'a dit qu'il cachait des tablettes de chocolats dedans au cas où nous serions surpris en pleine nuit par les Détraqueurs. Il a une peur terrible des Détraqueurs…

Sa voix trembla à nouveau et elle se remit à pleurer.

Harry trouva en effet une tablette de chocolat là où Ginny l'avait indiqué. Il en cassa quelques morceaux qu'il lui tendit.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle alors qu'elle mordait dans les épais carrés noirs.

_-_ Moi, ça va, répondit Harry.

Il reprit la carte abandonnée sur le lit, et après un dernier regard sur les quartiers de Gryffondor, vides à part eux, il prononça : Méfait accompli. Il la replia et la mit dans la poche de sa robe.

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille.

_-_ Redescendons… Ils sont peut_-_être revenus dans la Grande Salle. Nous pourrons sans doute retrouver d'autres de nos camarades grâce à la carte.

Ginny se rapprocha de lui et tenta de lui sourire.

_-_ Encore un peu de chocolat ? proposa Harry.

Elle secoua la tête et ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ginny s'avança vers la cheminée. Elle hésita un instant, avant de prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans un bocal caché dans une niche derrière un tableau au_-_dessus de la cheminée.

_-_ Chez Weasley Frères…dit_-_elle très vite penchée au_-_dessus de l'âtre.

Elle lança la poignée de poudre et les flammes crépitèrent. Rien ne répondit.

_-_ Fred ? George ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Harry s'approcha de Ginny.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu inquiet.

Ginny se retira de la cheminée.

_-_ Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a_-_t_-_il pas fait venir les Aurors ? questionna_-_t_-_elle avec amertume.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ McGonagall a dit qu'ils étaient occupés ailleurs…

La jeune fille secoua sa tête rousse.

_-_ Ils l'ont fait ! murmura_-_t_-_elle. Je suis sûre qu'ils l'ont fait.

Harry renonça à lui poser d'autres questions. Elle attrapa la robe du jeune homme entre ses poings et cacha son visage contre sa poitrine.

_-_ Ginny… murmura Harry. Tout va bien…

Il savait que tout n'allait pas bien. Mais il ne savait que dire d'autre pour qu'elle cessât de trembler ainsi. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

_-_ Tu vas nous débarrasser de cette enflure répugnante, n'est_-_ce pas, Harry…

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'était pas non plus une prière. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Et il savait que son silence aussi serait pris comme une promesse.

* * *

**_achille : Tout d'abord, bonjour !_** Et bonjour ! **_J'adore ta fic et j'espère que tu vas continuer ainsi ! _**J'espère moi que tu vas continuer à aimer. **_Tu en es a l'écriture du chapitre combien ?  
Et tu veux en écrire combien en tout ?_**164… Et j'en écrirai autant qu'il me sera nécessaire pour arriver à la fin… sincèrement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il me faudra. Mais j'avance très vite vers la fin… **_Il me semble que j'ai vu une faute : (depuis la fin, tu remonte de 16 ligne) tu a écrit "Harry était en train de ce dire", il faudrait dire : "Harry était en train de se dire"._** Et une faute qui a échappé à l'œil de lynx de mon bêta lecteur… Et hop on va corriger ça, merci.

**_Kareja : Comment les détraqueurs ont-il fait pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte?_** Ça passe partout un détraqueur. Dans le T3, ils n'entraient pas parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'autorisation, mais c'était au temps où ils reconnaissaient encore l'autorité du Ministère. **_je me demandais quand tu avais commencé à écrire et publier cette fic... _**ça a fait un an le mois dernier que j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Et un an ce mois ci que j'ai commencé à la publier. **_dumbledore est très malin de choisir malefoy, ca l'oblige à aider, c'est super comme idée! je me réjouis de savoir ce que ca va donner!_** Voilà ! Alors qu'en penses_-_tu… ?

**_Ayako : Mais par curiosité Dray a un patronus? Si oui je suis presque sûre que c'est une Salamandre _**et non ! mais que penses_-_tu du patronus de Malefoy… ?

**_Nobd_** Remise de tes émotions… Tu as raison, Poudlard est imprenable, surtout quand elle est si bien défendue…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : pourquoi Malefoy? Craint-il les détraqueurs de Voldi? _**Comme tout le monde, non ?

**_Ryan _****_a de l'action cool _**Ca t'allait comme action ?

**_Lyane : Et ben, tu ne leur a pas tellement laissé le temps de souffler, à tes persos! Ils se remettent à peine de la nuit de Samhain, et tu leur envoies les détraqueurs._** Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

**_Alixe_****_ : Pitié, pitié ! Poste la suite demain ! _**Me voilà, me voilà… Mais je garantis rien pour demain…


	68. Chapitre 147 : La Faute à Potter

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

Après ce nouveau bug du site, me revoilà… ! les RAR sont en fin de chapitre.

Chapitre 147

La Faute à Potter

…

Harry et Ginny redescendirent dans la Grande Salle qui avait repris ses allures habituelles. Chaque maison était à sa table. Les Directeurs comptaient leurs élèves. Ni Dean ni Parvati n'avait réapparu.McGonagall était inquiète. Elle partit lancer les fantômes et les tableaux sur les traces des deux disparus.

Entre temps, les Préfets ramenaient leurs camarades restés enfermés dans leurs dortoirs. Ils étaient encore tétanisés de peur.

Et les tables se chargèrent en un instant de bols fumants de chocolat au lait et de gâteaux au chocolat, et de plats entiers de chocogrenouilles qui bondissaient de tous côtés.

Seamus revint à la table des Gryffondor, défait et pitoyable. Il s'effondra à sa place, à côté de Neville qui lui tapota le dos avec amitié.

_-_ Ils ne sont nulle part où nous avons cherché, Padma et moi ! geignit Seamus, le front dans ses bras croisés sur la table, sans un seul regard pour les victuailles que les professeurs les exhortaient à avaler.

_-_ On va les retrouver, dit Hermione. Il faut bien qu'ils soient quelque part.

Elle essayait de sourire mais les nouvelles que lui avait apporté Harry l'alarmaient. Ils ne pouvaient être ailleurs que dans le château. Et même si… même si… on les aurait trouvé, errant dans les couloirs. Ils ne pouvaient avoir disparu ! A moins… Oui à moins que…

_-_ On va les retrouver… assura_-_t_-_elle à nouveau. Ils se sont cachés et ils attendent qu'on vienne leur dire que tout danger est écarté.

Elle sourit à Seamus et celui_-_ci lui rendit une grimace.

_-_ J'aurais dû aller avec lui, dit_-_il d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione poussa devant lui une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat.

_-_ Mange, intima_-_t_-_elle sur son ton impérieux. Ça ira mieux après.

Seamus mordit dans son gâteau du bout des lèvres. Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était décidé à croquer quelques chocogrenouilles.

_-_ J'ai vu McGo, dit_-_il d'une voix encore émotionnéeAvant… avant que tout ça n'arrive.

Harry le regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes, intrigué.

_-_ Je suis allée la trouver, continuait Seamus. Parce que ce n'était pas juste que tu sois puni toi aussi. Remarque que c'est pas juste non plus que je sois puni moi_-_même pour avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

_-_ Seam… commença Ron, la bouche pleine.

Seamus leva la main pour le faire taire.

_-_ D'accord ! D'accord ! Je voulais juste dire à Harry que j'étais allée voir McGo pour lui dire que j'étais seul responsable du petit différend entre nous…

Harry fut quelque peu étonné. Il toussota avant de demander sur un ton qu'il voulait indifférent :

_-_ Et ?

_-_ Et elle a dit qu'on en reparlerait parce qu'à ce moment Rusard est venue la chercher parce que les Elfes de la cuisine étaient tous bouleversés parait_-_il à cause de quelque chose qui avait disparu…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui avait disparu ? demanda Ron toujours la bouche pleine.

_-_ Sais pas ! répondit Seamus en haussant les épaules.

Il reprenait de l'appétit. Il se servit une autre part de gâteau.

_-_ Mais c'était quelque chose de très important parce qu'il parait qu'ils se tapaient tous la tête avec les plateaux du déjeuner, d'après Rusard, et qu'on ne s'entendait plus dans la cuisine.

_-_ Ce doit être quelque chose de vraiment important alors, fit Neville.

_-_ Bof ! dit Ron, avec les Elfes tout est toujours trop important… Ils savent pas faire la différence entre un incident et une catastrophe. Je suis sûr que ce mystérieux et sûrement insignifiant mystère les a troublé bien d'avantage que l'intrusion des Détraqueurs…

_-_ Peut_-_être que les Elfes sont insensibles aux Détraqueurs… fit Hermione sur un ton un peu sec. Et s'ils ne le sont pas, ils n'en ont que plus de mérite d'avoir préparé cette collation pour nous.

Elle poussa devant Ron une autre part de gâteau au chocolat au moment même où ce dernier lui tendait un énorme morceau en disant : « Mange donc du chocolat, Hony… tu en as bien besoin… »

_-_ Harry ?

La voix de Neville ramena le jeune homme dans la pièce. C'était étrange d'entendre à nouveau les murmures dans cette pièce que les cheminées réchauffaient déjà. Les conversations reprenaient. Les interrogations aussi. On regardait vers la table des Serpentard. Les Salamandres étaient blêmes, Malefoy silencieux. Harry lui trouva un air concentré qu'il ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Sans doute réfléchissait_-_il à ce qu'il allait répondre à ses camarades quand ceux_-_ci se décideraient à lui demander pourquoi le Maître leur avait envoyé les Détraqueurs.

_-_ Harry ? répéta Neville. Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais manger encore quelques chocogrenouilles…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Ça va bien, Neville… dit_-_il.

Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il le revit à ses côtés durant l'attaque des Détraqueurs, dans le couloir d'abord, dans la salle ensuite. Lui et Ellie avaient été ses derniers remparts contre les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban. Le chagrin et la douleur, c'est ce qui rend vulnérable, avait dit Dumbledore. Il avait oublié la colère. Il s'était laissé submergé par ces sensations. Il leur avait permis d'étouffer toute chaleur et toute lumière en lui. Il s'était laissé convaincre qu'il avait tout perdu et plus rien à gagner… Et eux, Neville et Ellen, ils avaient affronté leurs peurs pour lui. Pour ne pas le perdre. Quelles images l'un et l'autre avaient_-_ils vu surgir de leur mémoire ? Quels souvenirs de joie avaient_-_ils appelé à l'aide ?

_-_ Neville… Merci d'avoir repoussé les Détraqueurs pour moi…

Neville ne répondit pas immédiatement.

_-_ Tu l'aurais fait pour moi… se décida_-_t_-_il à répondre.

Puis il sourit.

_-_ Et puis, je suis un bon soldat, Harry : quand on me demande de veiller… je veille.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en silence. Et Mcmillan, descendu de l'infirmerie, vint taper sur l'épaule de Neville pour l'inviter à se joindre aux Poufsouffle afin d'entendre de sa bouche même le récit de cette histoire de dragon d'argent.

Neville ne se fit pas répéter l'invitation deux fois. Il enjamba son banc pour s'installer entre Ernie et Hannah. Déjà son auditoire était captivé avant même qu'il eût ouvert la bouche.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Ginny qui racontait pour la nième fois également comment elle avait vu surgir le lion de Gryffondor de sa baguette, à Lavande et Jezebel Dawson qui gloussaient de concert. Ron caressait doucement les cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione qui avait enfin consenti à croquer quelques chocogrenouilles de plus.

L'effet du chocolat commençait à se faire sentir. Harry respirait mieux, même si le sort de Dean et Parvati l'inquiétait encore. Une phrase d'Hermione lui revint en mémoire. Il se pencha vers elle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as voulu dire, demanda_-_t_-_il, quand tu as dit qu'ils avaient du se cacher quelque part ? Nous ne les avons pas vus, Ginny et moi… et pourtant nous avons regardé partout sur… partout ! s'interrompit_-_il alors qu'il se rendait compte que Seamus l'écoutait avec attention.

Hermione termina sa chocogrenouille et s'essuya délicatement le coin des lèvres.

_-_ J'entends bien, Harry… mais ils se sont peut_-_être cachés dans un endroit… _incartable_…

Harry réfléchit. Un endroit qui n'était pas sur la carte des Maraudeurs… C'était impossible ! A part les souterrains, la Carte reprenait tous les coins du château, du bureau de Dumbledore à l'antre de Rusard, en passant par toutes les toilettes de l'école.

Cependant il semblait à Harry que ce nouveau mystère ranimait un peu Hermione. Il décida de continuer sur le même ton, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Seamus qui ne cachait plus son intérêt.

_-_ A part les souterrains, je ne vois pas où ils pourraient être…

_-_ Ne sois pas stupide, Harry ! répondit Hermione. S'ils s'étaient cachés dans les souterrains, ils se seraient arrêtés d'abord dans la Grande Salle… Je te parle d'un endroit qu'il est impossible de trouver si on n'a pas une idée de ce qu'on cherche…

_-_ La Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama Seamus à voix basse.

_-_ Dix points pour Gryffondor ! se moqua Hermione. C'est une évidence ! La salle sur demande ! Et c'est pourquoi vous pourrez faire le tour complet des pièces du château que vous ne les trouveriez pas !

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on les trouve ! s'écria Hermione sur ce ton exaspéré qu'elle avait toujours.

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même.

_-_ En tous cas, reprenait la jeune fille, moi c'est ce que j'aurais souhaité : un endroit où on ne puisse pas entrer, sans poignée par exemple ou tout autre chose sortie de l'imagination fertile de Dean. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils sont en sécurité, c'est ce qui compte…

_-_ S'ils sont bien dans la salle sur demande… grimaca Ron.

_-_ Remarque… fit Seamus qui semblait soudain soulagé de l'assurance d'Hermione. Parvati est en sécurité… mais Dean, lui… ça fait bien deux heures qu'il est enfermé avec elle…

_-_ Et alors ? s'étonna Hermione. Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois qu'il risque ? Du moment qu'elle n'est pas avec Lavande, Parvati est d'une société charmante, je t'assure…

Ron toussota dans son poing et Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ D'ailleurs, reprit Hermione avec sérieux, je crois que Lavande apprécierait vraiment que tu lui proposes d'aller à la recherche de vos amis ensemble. Elle saurait ainsi quel garçon attentionné tu peux être quand tu t'en donnes la peine.

_-_ Mais tu viens de dire qu'ils ne risquaient rien… s'ils sont dans la salle sur demande…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, bougre d'andouille !

_-_ Ho ! fit Seamus soudain inspiré.

Il se leva de sa place et se rapprocha de celle de Lavande. Il pria poliment Ginny de lui céder sa place avant de se glisser à celle qu'occupait Parvati d'ordinaire. Il fit son sourire le plus charmeur à Lavande et lui tendit le plateau de gâteaux au chocolat.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est gentil à toi de te préoccuper de lui, Hony, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais c'est un cas désespéré…

Harry lui coupa la parole :

_-_ Hermione, tu es sûre qu'ils ne peuvent être que dans la salle sur demande ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Harry, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Ou ils sont là_-_bas, ou ils ont transplané loin d'ici… Et nous savons tous les deux que ça c'est impossible.

_-_ Mais si les Détraqueurs les avaient embrassés…

La voix chuchotante de Ginny les fit tressaillir.

_-_ Ils auraient aspiré leur âme, continua la jeune fille encore très pâle. Et tous leurs souvenirs, et ils auraient oublié qui ils sont… et ils resteraient prostrés quelque part sans personnalité… et peut_-_être que la carte ne pourrait pas les localiser… et…

Elle leva la tête vers Harry et s'interrompit brusquement tandis que Ron frissonnait.

_-_ Je préfère m'en tenir à la version d'Hermione… dit ce dernier d'une voix trop basse.

Cependant Ginny ne quittait pas Harry des yeux. Tout son sang s'était retiré de son visage.

_-_ C'est pour ça ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle soudain. Ce n'était pas seulement une vengeance contre Poudlard…

Elle se pencha sur la table, le regard agrandi d'horreur.

_-_ C'est pour toi qu'il a envoyé les Détraqueurs. Pour t'enlever toute volonté de le combattre et qu'il puisse enfin en finir avec toi… pour nous empêcher tous de t'entourer comme nous l'avons fait jusqu'à présent.

Hermione baissa la tête. Ron déglutit difficilement.

_-_ Mais alors… laissa_-_t_-_il sortir de sa gorge dans un sifflement angoissé. Ça veut dire qu'il peut recommencer d'un moment à l'autre.

Ses trois amis prirent une grande inspiration et Harry trancha : NON !

Il baissa aussitôt la tête sur son bol de chocolat froid à présent. Il attendit que les regards étonnés des autres tables se fussent détournés de lui.

_-_ Non ! reprit_-_il sur un ton plus calme. Il n'enverra plus les Détraqueurs.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu en être certain ? demanda Ron de plus en plus pâle.

_-_ Parce qu'il sait à présent que quoi qu'il fasse, c'est entre lui est moi… Cela n'a jamais été qu'entre lui et moi…

_-_ Tu… tu lui as laissé voir la fin de la prophétie ? balbutia Ginny, livide.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry avec une sérénité dont il s'étonna lui_-_même. Je le lui ai dit.

Hermione posa vivement sa main sur celle d'Harry, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

_-_ Est_-_il venu à toi ? Ou bien l'as_-_tu cherché ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je l'ai cherché. Je l'ai appelé. Et je crois qu'il a compris que si je m'oubliais moi_-_même il pouvait dire adieu à ses propres souvenirs. Il n'enverra plus de Détraqueurs à Poudlard.

_-_ Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes en sécurité… dit Ginny d'une voix incertaine.

_-_ Ben… qu'est_-_ce qu'on risque ici ? demanda Ron tout aussi mal assuré. Puisque les Détraqueurs sont hors course ?

Leurs quatre regards se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentard. Puis Hermione fit un petit bruit agacé.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de plus que d'habitude ? On est blindé, non, contre les manigances de ce type ?

Elle interrogea des yeux Ginny qui baissa les siens et Harry qui détourna le regard. Le jeune homme soupira.

_-_ Voldemort sait bien où frapper, Hermione… En ce qui me concerne en tout cas. Il sait ce qui me rend vulnérable.

Ginny sursauta.

_-_ Harry… Non ! Tu ne vas renoncer à…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau vers la table des Serpentard.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas nous laisser tomber, Harry…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ai trop besoin de vous pour vous laisser tomber… Je sais très bien que ce qui fait ma faiblesse aux yeux de Voldemort est aussi ce qui m'a permis jusqu'à présent de surmonter les épreuves… dixit Dumbledore…

Il sourit, un peu amer.

_-_ Mais il a raison. Et puis…

Il tourna à son tour la tête vers la table vert et argent et soupira une fois de plus.

_-_ Et puis, je ne crois pas que vous me laisseriez faire, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Hermione sans sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il croisa les bras sur la table et plongea les yeux dans le fond de son bol comme s'il avait pu lire dans les traces de chocolat la réponse à ses questions.

_-_ Je ne peux le vaincre par aucun sortilège : il en sait de plus nombreux et de plus puissants que moi. Je ne peux le posséder comme tu le suggérais Hermione, car je ne pourrai supporter la souffrance et je me tuerai moi_-_même sans être certain de l'emmener avec moi. Pourtant, la solution est par là. Il faut que je cherche encore… J'espère que je trouverai avant de rencontrer Voldemort… sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

_-_ Sinon quoi ? demanda la voix de McGregor à sa droite. Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore nous faire une de tes rocambolesques improvisations… _Potter_ ?

Harry leva la tête. L'animation de la salle le surprit. Chez les Poufsouffle, on s'empressait autour de Neville qui répétait sans se lasser son histoire de dragon. Les Serdaigle entouraient Terry Boot qui mimait l'envolée de l'Aigle géant de la fondatrice de leur Maison. Chez les Serpentard, le professeur Londubat rassemblait à nouveau les baguettes des Salamandres punies, tout en les invitant à reprendre du chocolat.

_-_ Tu étais là ? fit Harry un peu décontenancé devant Ellen à côté de lui.

Elle fit un sourire ironique mais ne dit rien. Et bien qu'il y eût plusieurs places libres à côté de Ginny, elle donna un coup de hanche dans le bras du jeune homme.

_-_ Tu vas te décider à m'inviter à m'asseoir, ou est_-_ce que tu es réellement aussi goujat qu'on le prétend ?

_-_ Qui prétend ça ? s'indigna Ron soupçonneux.

_-_ Les mêmes qui soutiennent que tu n'as que la moitié d'un cerveau, Weasley…

Harry se dépêcha de se pousser vers Hermione, qui se poussa vers Ron qui refusa de bouger. Ellen s'assit quand même sur la demi_-_place qu'Harry lui avait ménagée.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave, assura_-_t_-_elle en se serrant contre son ami. Après ce qui est arrivé, un peu de chaleur humaine est tout ce qu'il me faut…

Heureusement pour Harry, ses amis tournèrent leur attention vers Seamus et Lavande qui quittaient la table.

_-_ Nous allons encore chercher Dean et Parvati, déclara celui_-_ci sur un ton grave. Lavande a bien voulu m'accompagner…

_-_ Oh non, Seamus, c'est moi qui suis heureuse que tu veuilles bien m'aider à les retrouver… l'interrompit la jeune fille dans un trémolo réprimé.

Ginny évitait de regarder les deux jeunes gens, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient toutes seules et elle dut les mordre pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire qui eût été malvenu.

_-_ Oh mais… refit Lavande. Tu ne devais pas voir McGonagall, Seamus… Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois puni une fois de plus…

Seamus sourit.

_-_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lavande… Mais je suis allé voir McGonagall ce matin, pour lui assurer que le différend était clos et qu'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec mon mouvement d'humeur…

Lavande battit des cils.

_-_ Comme c'est noble à toi, Seamus, dit_-_elle avec sincérité.

Puis elle jeta un regard réprobateur à Harry qui se demanda si ces yeux farouches s'adressaient à lui parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la noblesse d'en faire autant que Seamus, ou parce que Lavande ne goûtait que peu la présence d'une Serpentard à leur table.

Cependant Seamus, tout heureux d'avoir attiré l'attention de la jeune fille, décidait de forcer le trait et d'en rajouter un peu. Il tendit la main à Harry, dans un clin d'œil.

_-_ Désolé, mon vieux… dit_-_il sur un ton contrit. J'étais en colère et je ne savais pas ce que je disais… Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

_-_ Tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort, Seam. Et je t'assure que l'injustice de la situation m'a révolté tout autant que toi… Mais vois_-_tu c'est encore une des armes de Voldemort… Dresser les amis les uns contre les autres…

_-_ Divide ut imperes, dit McGregor avec un sourire narquois.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu dis ? fit Seamus qui crut qu'elle se moquait de lui.

_-_ Divide ut imperes ! répéta Ellen. On ne vous apprend donc rien dans vos écoles moldues ?

Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Pas dans les écoles élémentaires du moins, Ellie… Mais ne me dis pas que c'est ce qu'apprennent les enfants sorciers avant d'entrer à Poudlard…

_-_ Pas tous, non, consentit à admettre McGregor.

Ron renifla d'un air ironique.

_-_ Seulement ceux qui se destinent à Serpentard… marmonna_-_t_-_il.

Ellie se mit à rire à son tour tandis que Seamus entraînait Lavande vers la sortie. Hermione se leva de table.

_-_ Il me semble que le moment propice à un conseil de guerre est arrivé, dit_-_elle d'une voix ferme. Ginny, essaie de récupérer Neville, veux_-_tu… Qu'il tente de savoir de son oncle ce qui a attiré les forces du Ministère loin de Poudlard. Je vais voir ce que je peux soutirer à Hagrid à ce sujet. Ron va faire de même auprès de McGonagall…

_-_ Hein ? fit ce dernier. Moi ? Et comment je te prie ?

_-_ Tout simplement en la suppliant, à genoux s'il le faut, de te donner des nouvelles de Bill et de ton père qui devaient être avec les membres de l'Ordre trop _occupés_ pour venir nous porter secours… j'imagine que le repas de midi sera reporté. Nous nous retrouverons à ce moment_-_là. Je vous avertirai…

Elle sortit son calepin de sa poche et commença à noter une liste de questions afin de ne rien oublier lors de leur _conseil de guerre_.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas, suivie de Ron. Ginny enjamba le banc des Gryffondor pour se retrouver chez les Poufsouffle. On lui fit une place et elle se retrouva à côté de Neville à raconter comment le lion de Godric s'était matérialisé au sortir de sa baguette.

Harry et Ellen restèrent seuls en bout de table. Elle ne s'écarta pas du jeune homme, bien que celui_-_ci lui fît une place plus conséquente sur le banc. Elle se blottit davantage encore contre lui :

_-_ J'ai froid et je suis triste… dit_-_elle d'une voix de petite fille implorante.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Moi qui m'imaginais que tu avais simplement envie d'être près de moi… répondit_-_il en souriant.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules d'Ellen et frotta le bras de la jeune fille comme pour la réchauffer et la réconforter en même temps. Il répondit à son regard complice par un sourire.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit que ton patronus était magnifique ? chuchota_-_t_-_il à son oreille. Et très efficace.

_-_ Ah ! fit Ellen. Tu as fait de rapides progrès en compliments.

C'était si facile auprès d'elle de se laisser aller à sourire. C'était encore mieux qu'une tablette entière de chocolat. Oui mieux encore qu'une bièraubeurre tiède. Il se prit à rire tout seul.

_-_ On devrait aller dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, proposa_-_t_-_il. On se ferait moins remarquer qu'ici. Et si on part tout de suite, on aura les places près de la cheminée.

Elle accepta d'un sourire et s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'accent nonchalant de Malefoy la fit se retourner d'un mouvement brusque.

_-_ Profite bien de ton petit animal de compagnie, McGregor ! raillait le Préfet de Serpentard autant pour les deux jeunes gens que pour les quatre ou cinq garçons qui le suivaient.

Harry constata que Wilford arborait un sourire un peu moins affirmé que le matin même. Malefoy lui_-_même semblait encore un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Avant qu'Harry ou Ellen eussent pu répondre, il poursuivit.

_-_ Ce n'était qu'un avertissement…

_-_ Crois_-_tu ? persiffla Ellen. Imagines_-_tu réellement que les Détraqueurs ne venaient que pour nous faire peur ? Ou pour éliminer les enfants de moldus ou les _sang-mêlés_ ? L'Héritier de Serpentard n'a pas plus d'emprise sur eux que toi sur la Maison de Serpentard, Malefoy. Que leur as_-_tu répondu, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en désignant d'un menton dédaigneux les jeunes gens derrière Drago, quand ils t'ont demandé pourquoi ton maître nous envoyait ces immondes créatures ? Leur as_-_tu dit que c'était pour te punir de n'avoir pas lancé la marque noire sur Poudlard le soir d'Halloween ?

Harry resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur l'épaule d'Ellen pour la faire taire. Malefoy pâlit un peu plus.

_-_ Nous savons tous pourquoi les Détraqueurs sont venus à Poudlard… grinça_-_t_-_il cependant, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses camarades de Maison. Ils étaient là pour Potter… Encore une fois, c'est à cause de Potter que les Détraqueurs sont venus à Poudlard. Seulement, cette fois, ce n'est pas pour le protéger… Pauvre petit Potter qui est incapable de se défendre tout seul… Non cette fois, c'est pour l'achever qu'ils étaient là.

Il releva la tête et éleva la voix, constatant avec une satisfaction évidente que les autres tables tournaient leur attention vers lui.

_-_ Potter… qui met en danger chacun d'entre nous… C'est à cause de lui que les Détraqueurs ont attaqué Poudlard. C'est par sa faute que nous avons tous risqué de recevoir le baiser de ces créatures… Votre Saint Potter en qui vous avez tous confiance… Voyez au bord de quel désastre il nous a conduit…

Une grosse voix retentit depuis la table des professeurs.

_-_ Hé Malefoy ! Tu vas te taire ou je te fais taire moi_-_même.

Le sourire de Malefoy se fit mauvais. Il se tourna vers Hagrid qui s'était levé en même temps que les professeurs encore présents à leur table. McGonagall cependant devança le préfet de Serpentard.

Elle leva la main et dit d'une voix froide.

_-_ Voyons, Hagrid, laissez donc Monsieur Malefoy s'exprimer. Voyons ce qu'il aura à dire sur le fait que nombre d'enfants des fidèles de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui sont des compagnons de classe de Potter. Le Maître des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'il adore se faire appeler, n'a_-_t_-_il donc aucune considération pour ceux qui le servent si scrupuleusement qu'il risque de prendre la vie de la chair de leur chair ? A moins que Monsieur Malefoy veuille nous faire comprendre que ces parents_-_là ont d'ores et déjà sacrifié la vie de leur fils et fille à la gloire de leur maître ? Est_-_ce cela que vous voulez nous dire, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Drago Malefoy serrait les dents. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Théodore Nott arrêté à quelques pas de lui. Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

_-_ Le Professeur McGonagall t'a posé une question, Malefoy ! grogna Hagrid.

Le professeur Londubat s'interposa entre le demi_-_géant et le reste de la salle.

_-_ Je suis certain que Monsieur Malefoy n'a en aucun cas l'intention de cautionner une attaque telle que celle que nous avons subie ce matin, Professeur McGonagall, assura_-_t_-_il. Nous nous demandons tous pourquoi une telle chose a eu lieu. Et nous cherchons tous des réponses… Il faut bien trouver une raison à une telle abomination, n'est_-_ce pas… Nous ne pouvons comprendre qu'on s'attaque ainsi à des enfants sans défense… Il faut ne pas avoir de cœur, ni de conscience, ni aucune considération pour la vie humaine quelle qu'elle soit, pour faire une chose pareille… Et aucun d'entre nous ne peut croire qu'il existe un être de cette sorte… qui ne respecte ni l'ennemi ni l'allié et qui ne sache pas reconnaître les siens… Alors, à moins que Monsieur Malefoy ait des informations que nous n'avons pas… je crois qu'il faut voir dans ses paroles, Professeur McGonagall, juste l'expression de son aversion pour de tels procédés et qu'il ne cherche qu'à se rassurer sur les intentions de celui qu'on lui a appris à considérer comme le garant du monde sorcier.

Malefoy, de pâle était devenu verdâtre. Et plus Londubat parlait, de sa voix si douce avec son sourire si rassurant, plus il perdait des couleurs. Le regard plein de colère d'Hagrid était toujours sur lui et McGonagall ne cessait de le fixer également.

De son côté, Harry aurait voulu disparaître dans un trou de souris. Il craignait qu'Ellen ne sût pas tenir sa langue une fois de plus. Il eut des sueurs froides quand il la sentit se lever et qu'il ne put la retenir.

_-_ Vous oubliez quelque chose, Professeur Londubat, dit la jeune fille sur un ton respectueux qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

_-_ Et c'est, Miss McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec amabilité. J'avoue que je ne dédaigne pas que l'on m'explique les subtilités de la Maison Serpentard…

Il sourit avec bienveillance à Ellie. Elle s'avança à quelques pas. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il s'attendait à tout.

_-_ Vous ne savez donc pas que quand tout va de travers, c'est forcément la faute à Potter ?

Harry ferma les yeux et prit son front entre ses mains. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir le regard de Drago devenir gris acier. Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix de Londubat :

_-_ Oh ! c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié… Hé bien, je vous suis reconnaissant, Miss McGregor de rafraîchir ma mémoire défaillante. Monsieur Malefoy ? Avez_-_vous une précision à ajouter

Drago jeta un regard froid à son Directeur de Maison, un coup d'œil assassin à McGregor et répondit sur un ton aussi glacial que l'haleine des Détraqueurs.

_-_ Non, Monsieur.

Il tourna les talons et depuis la table des Serpentard, une rengaine s'éleva. « _Quand tout va de travers c'est la faute à Potter ! __Malefoy l'a décrété, le jour où il arrivé. Si le monde tourne à l'envers, c'est la faute à Potter ! S'il fait jour à minuit c'est la faute à Harry !_ » Le refrain le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il passât le seuil.

Harry se leva à son tour, pour attraper Ellen par le bras et sortir également. Il surprit cependant le regard que la jeune fille échangea avec Théodore Nott. Il sembla à Harry qu'un sourire brillait dans les yeux du jeune homme, qu'il éteignit aussitôt. Nott haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin. Harry le laissa passer et le suivit des yeux un instant.

Algie Londubat était retourné à la table vert et argent, où les punis attendaient qu'on voulût bien leur préciser leur programme. Hagrid quittait la table des Professeurs et McGonagall rajustait ses lunettes sur son nez. Les élèves étaient retournés à leurs discussions. On jetait bien quelques coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets vers Harry, mais sans ostentation. Les conversations cependant se changeaient en chuchotements. Un instant Harry sentit monter en lui un désarroi qui fit battre douloureusement son cœur. Un pli amer à la bouche, il amorça un mouvement de recul. Ellen le retint par la main.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_elle. Tu m'oublies ? Et ce moment si romantique au coin du feu que tu m'as promis ?

_-_ Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

_-_ Non… Mais si tu veux mon avis, vu comme c'est parti, ce ne sera jamais le moment… Et moi, je suis d'humeur romantique, là tout de suite… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une Serpentard que mon petit cœur n'a pas besoin de tendresse. Et là, tout de suite… j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras parce que sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer devant tout le monde…

Le coin des lèvres de la jeune fille se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se troublèrent. La marque des doigts de Malefoy apparut plus clairement encore sur sa joue pâle. Harry sentit la main d'Ellen dans la sienne qui frissonnait. Il l'attira vers la sortie et marcha vivement vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.

La pièce était presque vide encore. Ils la traversèrent rapidement pour accéder aux fauteuils près de la cheminée. Personne ne les occupait. Harry fit venir la banquette près de l'âtre où les flammes dansaient. Il fit asseoir Ellen et s'installa auprès d'elle, un bras dans son dos. Elle se pelotonna tout contre lui. Elle tremblait réellement. Il entendait des sanglots étouffés dans son cou. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

_-_ Tu veux encore du chocolat ? demanda_-_t_-_il maladroitement.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

_-_ Harry ! murmura_-_t_-_elle entre deux sanglots. C'était si insupportable…

_-_ Chutttt ! fit le jeune homme en caressant ses cheveux.

Il devinait les images qu'elle venait de revivre.

_-_ Ils voulaient que je chante, et je ne pouvais pas, continuait pourtant Ellen d'une voix étouffée de pleurs. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien en moi.

_-_ Je sais, murmura Harry, les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

Il embrassa ses cheveux.

_-_ C'était comme si je m'étais transformée en pierre. J'ouvrais la bouche mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir.

_-_ C'est fini, à présent…

_-_ Alors pourquoi j'ai encore si froid ? C'est comme si j'étais dans la tombe moi aussi. C'est comme si j'étais morte. Non c'était pire que si j'étais morte.

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle releva la tête.

_-_ Parle_-_moi, Harry. J'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix…

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que je te dise ? demanda Harry doucement en caressant ses cheveux. Tu veux toi aussi m'entendre te promettre que rien de ce genre n'arrivera plus ? Tu veux m'entendre dire que je vais faire payer chacune de tes larmes à Voldemort ?

_-_ Non… Je veux juste… entendre ta voix.

Elle replia ses jambes sous elle sur la banquette et se blottit contre l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ Je ne sais pas chanter, tu sais, disait le jeune homme. Et je ne connais aucune histoire. Enfin, je ne sais pas les raconter. Tu sais, avec le ton… et je m'embrouille tout le temps parce que je mélange les histoires… Et puis…

_-_ Finalement, je préfère que tu m'embrasses.

Il embrassa son front. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu te fiches de moi ?

_-_ Et si on nous voit ?

_-_ Je t'en prie, Harry ! On vit dans un château hanté avec des tas de portraits qui surveillent les moindres recoins et des professeurs complètement déjantés qui placent des lentilles magiques au bout de leur lorgnette ! Bien sûr qu'on va nous voir ! Mais si tu savais comme je m'en fiche !

Elle mit son bras autour du cou d'Harry pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

_-_ Ellen… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je voulais te dire… pour ce matin dans la grande salle avec les Détraqueurs… toi et Neville…

_-_ Je voudrais oublier ce matin, Harry…

Il sentit sur sa joue le contact rêche du pansement d'Ellen. Elle ne voulait pas seulement oublier ce qui était arrivé le matin. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qui était arrivé depuis des mois. Pour un moment. Quelques instants hors de ce temps qui les oppressait. Quelques minutes de silence volées au fracas de la guerre. A l'abri dérisoire de la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Tu sais qu'on tourne le dos à la porte… murmura Harry.

_-_ Il faut choisir. Tourner le dos à la porte ou à la chaleur du feu…

Ellen jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus le dossier de la banquette vers la salle silencieuse.

_-_ Mais il n'y a que des amis ici… dit_-_elle encore. Et on ne pourrait s'approcher du seuil sans se faire voir, encore moins jeter un sortilège depuis le pas de la porte…

Elle se recroquevillait contre Harry. Il percevait toute la lassitude de la jeune fille dans sa voix et dans l'étreinte de ses doigts sur les siens.

_-_ Il faudra parler de ce que nous savons sur Nott et Malefoy lors du conseil de guerre d'Hermione… murmura_-_t_-_il sa joue dans les cheveux d'Ellen. Et de Wilford aussi… et de ce que tu manigances avec Bulstrode…

Elle tressaillit à ces mots.

_-_ Je ne manigance rien avec Bulstrode ! se défendit_-_elle avec moins d'ardeur qu'Harry ne s'y attendait.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Harry caressait l'épaule et le bras d'Ellen. Elle ne tremblait plus, pourtant elle n'était pas aussi détendue que d'ordinaire. Elle reniflait encore par instant, et sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus lourde.

_-_ Tu aurais du rester à l'infirmerie hier soir, chuchota Harry. Tu aurais mieux dormi.

Il prit la main blessée de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

_-_ Tu as encore mal ? Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle refasse ton pansement. Et te reposer un peu… Je viendrai te chercher quand Hermione aura réuni tout le monde pour son conseil de guerre…

Ellen se redressa sur la banquette. Elle retira sa main de celle d'Harry. Elle frotta ses yeux, son front, ses cheveux. Et soupira très fort.

_-_ Harry… Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever.

_-_ Il faut que je rentre chez les Serpentard avant… qu'il soit trop tard…

Harry la retint vivement par la main.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait ?

Il la fit rasseoir, sans qu'elle montrât une grande résistance.

_-_ Je peux t'aider, peut_-_être ? insista_-_t_-_il comme elle se mordait les lèvres sans répondre.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, tu ne peux rien. Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit moi_-_même… Oh ! Harry ! Je ne croyais pas que… C'était juste une leçon que je voulais lui donner et me protéger en même temps… Je ne pouvais pas savoir, n'est_-_ce pas…

Harry mit ses doigts sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

_-_ Chut ! Chut ! Chut ! Calme_-_toi ! intima_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas digne d'une Serpentard de paniquer ainsi…

Ellen le foudroya du regard. Elle se reprit. Elle baissa la tête.

_-_ J'ai dit à Bulstrode que c'était Wilford qui avait ensorcelé son chat, pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges interdits… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Et comme Harry se taisait, elle releva les yeux sur le visage perplexe du jeune homme.

_-_ Et elle t'a crue ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il.

Ellen ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration avant d'avouer à voix basse qu'elle lui avait envoyé un billet anonyme et enchanté qui s'était effacé et détruit aussitôt lu.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ C'était cela _les dispositions_ que tu avais à prendre ?

Elle fit une grimace affirmative.

_-_ C'était avant de savoir que son chat était mort… se défendit_-_elle. Je voulais juste que Wilford reçoive la juste correction qu'il mérite et, comme ça, Bulstrode aurait cessé de me menacer… Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de toutes façons ? Elle n'a plus sa baguette… elle lui serait tombée sur le paletot. Elle l'aurait assommé pour le compte en l'accusant d'avoir blessé son chat… Wilford en aurait été quitte pour une visite à l'infirmerie et elle pour une retenue avec Londubat… Ce n'est pas un méchant homme, il sait combien l'état de son chat la préoccupe et qu'elle devient hystérique à son sujet… Il lui aurait donné des lignes : Je ne dois pas taper sur mes camarades plus faibles que moi avec mes gros poings de garçon boucher… Ça ne serait pas allé plus loin, n'est_-_ce pas… Et s'ils en avaient pris tous les deux pour une année de retenue… ça n'aurait été que justice après tout…

Harry serra les mains d'Ellen dans les siennes.

_-_ Et que crois_-_tu qu'elle pourrait faire de plus à présent que son chat est mort ? Elle n'a toujours pas de baguette… Et si elle devait faire quelque chose, elle l'aurait fait avant que Londubat la lui reprenne dans la Grande Salle…

_-_ Elle est idiote mais pas totalement inconsciente ! Elle n'aurait rien tenté dans la Grande Salle, pas avec ce qui lui pend déjà au nez… sous les yeux de McGonagall en plus… Non… Seulement, je crains sa réaction… Elle est beaucoup trop calme, pour une hystérique chronique… D'habitude elle s'excite sur des riens… Et là, depuis que je lui ai envoyé mon billet doux…

Elle fit une nouvelle grimace.

_-_ Tu es sûre qu'elle l'a lu ? voulut la rassurer Harry. Si ça se trouve, elle ne l'a pas reçu…

_-_ Pourquoi a_-_t_-_elle cessé de me harceler, alors ?

C'était un argument. Et Harry dut l'admettre. Ellen, à nouveau, fit mine de se lever.

_-_ Il faut que j'aille la tenir à l'œil, confessa_-_t_-_elle à regrets. S'il arrivait quelque chose – Oh c'est pas que je m'en fais pour ces deux_-_là… ! – mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, se serait quand même ma faute si la Maison de Serpentard devait encore subir une quelconque avanie…

Elle se mit debout devant Harry.

_-_ Attends, dit_-_il pour la retenir. On va la surveiller ensemble, ta fichue Maison…

Il lâcha une main d'Ellen pour chercher dans sa poche sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille. Et il sortit de sa robe la Carte du Maraudeur.

**_maugreyfiliae : pourquoi Rogue a-t-il choisi Neville pour Serpentard?_** Parce qu'il avait le choix entre la baguette de Malefoy, Potter, et Weasley. Potter et Weasley se débrouillaient parfaitement et avec efficacité. Neville avait quelques difficultés pour sortir un patronus défini. Quant à Malefoy, il n'arrivait à rien du tout. Il a préféré Londubat pour représenter Serpentard parce qu'il y mettait sans doute plus de bonne volonté que l'autre. Et qu'il ne pense pas que Malefoy soit un digne représentant de sa Maison. Maintenant l'enseignement de ce choix est à méditer. **_Pour Ellie... ne serait-elle pas un peu la "donneuse d'espoir"? Celle quin est toujours là, rassurante, solide, aimante et égale à elle-même même au coeur de la tempête?_** Le rôle d'Ellie dans cette histoire… nous verrons si elle continue à être aussi tout ce que tu dis. Quant au fait qu'elle en sait autant qu'Hermione : oui, mais différemment. Chez elle c'est normal d'en savoir autant sur les coutumes et la politique sorcières. Elle fait partie d'une famille largement impliquée politiquement et c'est une famille de sang-pur depuis plusieurs générations.

**_Kareja : je m'attendais à ce que la protection de poudlard marche, malgré tout! mais je pensais que ca pourrait faire réfléchir draco...mais je crois que son cas est définitivement perdu pour le camp de dumbledore, non?_** Le problème est que je ne crois pas que Drago soit du genre à se désavouer lui-même. Il préfèrera persister jusqu'à la fin que de revenir sur ses propos. A sa manière, il est fidèle à ses idées. au fait, que se passe-t-il entre ron et Hermione? Un mauvais moment à passer ?

**_chrys63_****_ : je me demande bien qu'elle est le plan de voldemort c'est dommage ron et harry ne font pas assez le point sur l'échiquier ca manque. _**Ils ont autre chose à penser pour le moment. Et c'est la situation est encore confuse. Mais ça va venir.

**_Vert_****_ : Je crois avoir lu en tpete de tes chapitres que le rythme serait différent après Halloween, mais en tout cas on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer pour sur! _**Ca va se calmer un peu

**_Voldemort : J'ai beaucoup aimé l'implication des fondateurs et de Malefoy à la défense de Poudlard, je trouve juste un peu dommage encore une fois Harry n'est pas été un peu plus brave à la bataille alors que tout les autres élèves se battaient de mieux qu'ils pouvait en plus il s'est tout de suite découragé, c'est un paradoxe avec le fait que c'est lui qui leur a enseigné le patronus; _**Enseigner le patronus, c'est une chose, le mettre en pratique c'est autre chose. La preuve qu'il les a bien entraînés c'est qu'ils s'en sont sortis avec les honneurs. Quant à Harry, je te renvoie non seulement au review d'Alixe un peu plus bas, mais également au T3 et à Remus qui dit que les personnes qui ont connu des heures très sombres ont du mal à réagir aux détraqueurs. Et des heures sombres, il en a eu son compte dernièrement. Même dans le T5, alors qu'il n'y a que deux ou trois détraqueurs, il a bien du mal à réagir. Là il y en a des centaines. Bien plus que dans le T3. Et c'est vrai qu'il se décourage, du moins il réagit par la colère au lieu de se concentrer sur les détraqueurs. Il se sert de son énergie pour contacter Voldemort au lieu de se battre. Vers la fin, il réagit enfin, entouré de Neville et d'Ellen. Et c'est là qu'intervient Fumseck. Et au début, il fait quand même fuir quelques Détraqueurs à lui tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire tous le travail tout seul… ce n'aurait pas été crédible. Et je ne voulais pas non plus donner l'impression que combattre les détraqueurs était une chose facile et routinière, même pour Harry. Ils restent des créatures terrifiantes.

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Hum c'est étrange de rentrer dans les pensées de Malefoy! Je ne m'y attendais pas... Mais à se décharge, c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de bons souvenirs... _**Il en a comme tout le monde. Il a vécu une enfance qui ne devait pas être malheureuse à son goût. Il a été le chef des Serpentard pendant quelques années avant que ça se gâte. Non, disons que les souvenirs plus difficiles à se remémorer ont refait surface. Le temps n'a pas encore fait son travail d'oubli.

**_achille : enfin de l'action ! il n'y en a pas assez souvent ! j'espère qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus !_** Pas vraiment, non. L'action c'est pas tellement mon truc. **_mon personnage préferé est Ellen. _**Et un de plus… On va voir si elle continue à vous séduire autant.

**_Ayako : Mdr _** Tu es bien la seule ! **_j'adôre le sens de l'humour dont fit preuve Severus (dommage qu'on ne le voit plus ;;)._** Oui je trouve qu'il a beaucoup plus le sens de l'humour que lorsqu'il était en chair et en os… **_En tout cas son geste a quand même pas mal de sous entendu (j'espère que les salamandres les comprendrons cte fois ci!)_** L'espoir fait vivre… !  
**_Bon hogwart tient debout mais les occupants vont plus ou moins bien (et rem est plus là pour donner du chocolat ;;)_** Et non, mais il faut apprendre à se débrouiller seul dans la vie…

**_meredith : Beurk c'est répugnant d'avoir lancer une attaque de détraqueurs sur poudlard_** Méthode Voldemort, ma cocotte… Et il EST répugnant !  
**_comme le dit si bien ginny (( pour une fois ! ) il FAUT que harry nous débarrasse de ce lézard puant...j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas trop de victimes avec la deuxième attaque ..._** c'est le risque… **_sinon , l'histoire prend un tournant plus sombre on dirait :_** difficile de faire autrement…

**_Lyane : J'espère sincèrement qu'on aura la suite vendredi soir, parce que sinon, ça serait vraiment difficile. _**Désolée ! J'aurais pu poster dimanche mais, bug du site ! **_On ne sait ni ce qui s'est passé à l'extérieur, ni ce qui est arrivé à Parvati et à Dean. J'espère qu'il sont encore en vie, et avec leur âme. _**Des nouvelles de chacun au chapitre prochain.

**_Alixe_****_ : PS : on m'a fait le coup, tu va avoir plein de courrier comme quoi Harry il aurait dû vaincre sans problème les détraqueurs parce qu'il l'a fait 4 ans avant. Tu pourras répondre (mais peut-être as-tu déjà donné cette explication), que 4 ans auparavant, Harry a échoué quand les Détraqueurs s'en sont pris à lui. C'est son double temporel, qui était de l'autre côté du lac ET QUI NE RESSENTAIT PAS LES EFFETS DES CREATURES qui lui a sauvé la mise ! Et pan, dans les dents._** Hahahahh !oui je sais j'ai eu ce genre de réactions quand j'ai posté ce chapitre la première fois ! Je garde ta review sous le coude ! merci !


	69. Chapitre 148 : Une Question de Confiance

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 148**

**Une Question de Confiance**

….

Harry posa la Carte sur ses genoux tandis qu'il prenait sa baguette.

Il jeta un regard par_-_dessus son épaule, fit signe à Ellie de se rasseoir et prononça la formule. La carte s'anima aussitôt.

_-_ Woua ! fit Ellen. D'où sors_-_tu ça… ?

Elle avança la main vers la carte jaunie. Harry tapa sur le bout de ses doigts du bout de sa baguette.

_-_ Décidemment… tu es un garçon plein de surprises… Comment ça marche ?

Elle s'installa près d'Harry, curieuse et attentive à chaque geste du jeune homme. Harry déplia la carte et chercha les quartiers des Serpentard. L'étiquette de Bulstrode faisait apparemment les cent pas dans le dortoir des filles. Il la montra à Ellen.

_-_ Voilà, elle est là, ta Bulstrode… Loin de Wilford… Tu vois, pas la peine de te ronger les sangs…

_-_ Et Wilford ? voulut savoir Ellen, le menton sur l'épaule d'Harry. Si ça se trouve il est déjà estourbi dans un coin des cachots…

Obligeamment, Harry tourna la carte vers elle pour lui désigner la salle commune.

_-_ Il est là, Wilford. Avec Nott… S'il était mal en point, tout le monde s'en serait aperçu non ? Tu es rassurée ?

Il garda la carte ouverte sur ses genoux et passa le bras sur les épaules d'Ellen.

_-_ Tu vois, on peut surveiller ensemble ces deux imbéciles, tout en restant au chaud devant la cheminée de la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Elle attira vers elle le parchemin vieilli.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que Wilford fiche avec Nott ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Là, tu veux en savoir trop ! La carte nous dit où se trouvent les gens, pas ce qu'ils font ! Et puis Wilford, il est toujours fourré avec Malefoy ces derniers temps… et comme Nott… hum… est l'éminence grise de ce dernier… ce n'est guère étonnant.

_-_ Oui… admit Ellen. Et on peut savoir où il est, Malefoy, en ce moment ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Oui, soupira Harry. On ouvre la carte en grand et on suit à la trace toutes les étiquettes…

Ellen semblait très intéressée. Elle prit la carte entre ses mains et l'étudia de près. Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Regarde on est là… dit_-_elle.

Elle montra deux étiquettes accolées dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que ça donne quand on s'embrasse ?

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harry, un œil sur la carte. Leurs deux étiquettes ne bougèrent pas.

_-_ Tu as raison, on voit où on est mais pas se qu'on fait… Et Weasley et Granger, ils sont chez les Préfets… McGonagall est chez Trelawney… Et Rusard est chez lui… Regarde… Miss Teigne… Oh regarde donc… elle piste Malefoy qui rôde dans les escaliers… Et le chat de Granger est là également… Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'ils lui trouvent ? On n'a pourtant pas mangé de poisson au petit déjeuner…

Elle semblait fascinée et Harry s'amusait de la voir tourner et retourner la carte en tous sens pour mieux suivre le cheminement de leurs camarades et professeurs… Elle revint au dortoir des filles de Serpentard. Bulstrode était toujours dans sa chambre. Ainsi que Wilford dans la salle commune. Elle tapota un instant sur l'étiquette de Nott, l'air un peu absent. Puis elle fit un sourire à Harry, l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue et changea de secteur.

_-_ On peut vraiment tout voir sur cette carte ? Même les quartiers des Professeurs ? Et le bureau de Dumbledore ?... C'est une vraie mine d'or… ajoutée à ta cape d'invisibilité…

Elle murmurait comme pour elle_-_même. Elle releva la tête, un éclat complice au fond des yeux.

_-_ Je comprends… oui… Je comprends à présent comment un empoté comme toi n'a pas écopé de plus de retenue… j'avais bien compris, à ce que m'avait raconté Ginny, qu'il y avait un mystère sur ta manière d'échapper à Rusard et Compagnie… Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer quelque chose d'aussi parfait… Tu t'imagines ! Avec ça, ta cape d'invisibilité ou un sortilège de Désillusion, et les mots de passe de l'école… mais tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux !

Harry se pencha à son oreille.

_-_ Je sais… dit_-_il en confidences… Mais à part pour aller voler des sucreries chez Zonko à Pré_-_au_-_Lard, ou des bièraubeurres sous le nez de ces pauvres Elfes de Maison… qu'est_-_ce que je pourrais bien en faire ?

_-_ C'est vrai, murmura Ellie. Je t'aurai bien donné le nouveau mot de passe de Serpentard, mais tu te ferais repérer aussitôt en arrivant… et franchement, embrasser l'homme invisible dans notre salle commune… Ce serait émoustillant un moment, mais fort lassant à la longue… Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'adossa à la banquette. Etait_-_ce l'effet du feu dans la cheminée ou à cause du sourire revenu sur les lèvres d'Ellen ? Il se sentait bien mieux que quelques minutes auparavant. Et Ellen aussi apparemment.

_-_ Tu as de ces idées parfois… lui sourit_-_il.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais songé à ça Harry… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas conscience du pouvoir que tu as entre les mains… Tu peux aller partout où tu veux, Harry… Il te suffit de connaître les mots de passe… Un super Préfet en Chef avec encore plus de pouvoirs !

Harry commença à rire de son enthousiasme exalté.

_-_ Tu n'as même pas besoin des mots de passe ! Lui confia_-_t_-_il avec une certaine suffisance. Ils s'inscrivent tous seuls sur la carte quand tu arrives devant…

Il s'interrompit soudain sérieux et se redressa sur la banquette.

_-_ Oh bon sang ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il à voix basse. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on est bêtes !

_-_ Parle pour toi ! répondit la jeune fille un peu désarçonnée. J'ai dit une bêtise ?

_-_ Non ! s'écria Harry.

Il se pencha vivement vers elle pour lui voler un baiser :

_-_ Bien au contraire !

Il lui prit la carte des mains et replia le parchemin. Il le rendit muet d'un coup de baguette avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

_-_ Viens, il faut qu'on voie Hermione ! dit_-_il avec empressement.

_-_ Mais… et je fais comment pour surveiller Bulstrode maintenant ?

_-_ Bulstrode est le cadet de mes soucis, Nell !

Il était déjà derrière la banquette et lui tendait la main avec impatience. Il saisit la sienne et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

_-_ Harry !

Harry se retourna pour voir Ron bondir dans l'escalier jusqu'au Hall… Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ Hermione est toujours chez les Préfets ? le coupa_-_t_-_il brutalement.

Ron grimaça :

_-_ Avec Algie Londubat… Elle récupère les livres de Rogue…

Harry rebroussait déjà chemin d'un pas ferme vers le couloir du Rez_-_de_-_chaussée, Ellen toujours accrochée à sa main.

_-_ Hé ! Harry ! lui cria Ron. Dean et Parvati sont réapparus ! Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire ?

Harry revint vers Ron.

_-_ Je suis ravi de les savoir sains et saufs, Ron, mais je crois que nous aurons droit au récit de leur aventure des dizaines et des dizaines de fois avant le repas du soir… Il faut qu'on voie Hermione… Et peut_-_être même Dumbledore ! Parce que ça pourrait recommencer…

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron soudain inquiet du visage grave de son ami.

Il interrogea Ellie du regard et celle_-_ci lui répondit d'un mouvement des épaules et des yeux qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Mais Hermione arrivait, pressée, comme à son ordinaire, l'air préoccupé, plus décoiffée que jamais.

_-_ Ah ! vous voilà ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle du plus loin qu'elle les vit. Ron ? Tu as pu voir McGonagall ? J'ai parlé avec le professeur Londubat et…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

_-_ Harry ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Harry avait brutalement pâli. Il chancela et Ellen sentit la main du jeune homme qui glissait de la sienne. Il tendit le bras vers la rampe de l'escalier. Il ne devait pas flancher. Pas maintenant. Pas de nouveau… Il savait ce qu'**_Il_** voulait lui montrer. Il s'en doutait du moins. Entre toi et moi, Tom… Rien qu'entre toi et moi ! Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il savait que si ses amis les plus proches étaient désormais hors d'atteinte des Mangemorts de Voldemort, ou des Détraqueurs, il existait des milliers de personnes sur qui Voldemort pouvait exercer sa vengeance. Des gens **_innocents_**… ignorants même de l'enjeu qu'ils représentaient… Le monde sorcier n'était pas seul en danger, le monde des moldus l'était également…

Harry ne put empêcher ses jambes de se dérober sous lui. Il s'assit sur les marches. Il savait que Ron et Hermione et Ellen faisaient de même. Il entendait le bruit autour de lui. Il essayait de reconnaître les voix, pour garder contact avec la réalité. **_Sa _**réalité. Celle de Poudlard. Car celle que voulait l'obliger à voir Voldemort existait également. Il luttait. Le bras de Ron autour de ses épaules. Et la main d'Ellen dans la sienne. La voix d'Hermione. _Quoi qu'il te montre, Harry… quoi qu'il te montre, ce n'est pas vrai…_ Pourtant, **_c'était_** la vérité. Les images se superposaient à celle du Grand Hall. On se battait. Des cagoules partout et des éclairs rouge et vert en tous sens. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cherchât à reconnaître les visages. Il fallait les tenir éloignés de son esprit. Sa main serrait celle d'Ellen. Et le rire de Voldemort. **_Tu peux l'appeler à l'aide, Potter… Ni elle ni toi n'aiderez ces gens… ces pauvres gens qui meurent à cause de toi… Entre toi et moi ? Es-tu certain de cela ? Pauvre et si stupide Potter… Si c'est vraiment entre toi et moi, qu'attends-tu pour venir à moi ? Combien devront mourir avant que tu te décides à m'affronter ?_** Je t'attends Tom… **_Viens à moi !..._** Non, Tom… Tu le sais comme moi… C'est ici que tout doit finir… Ici où tout a commencé… A Poudlard…

Le rire encore. Et les combats en surimpression sur les murs du Hall. **_Poudlard…_** **_Je ne donne pas cher de son existence après que mes terrifiants alliés s'y soient rendus une fois de plus… Crois-tu que cette école soit encore un refuge pour toi et tes amis…_ **Et toi Tom ? Pourquoi crains_-_tu donc tant d'y revenir ?

La voix d'Hermione qui l'appelle. La main d'Ellen qui serre ses doigts à lui faire mal. Le rire de Voldemort. Les visages dans la bataille. Chasse_-_le, Harry… Chasse_-_le… Entre toi et moi Tom ! Entre toi et moi !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Ginny. Le visage de Neville qui s'interpose devant une cagoule sombre.

_-_ Harry, regarde moi !

La main d'Ellen sur sa joue. Les bruits des combats s'éloignent. Le rire se fait plus aigre et blessant. **_Entre toi et moi ? Tu triches Potter… Tu triches..._**

L'angoisse autour de lui était presque palpable. La main d'Ellen était toujours sur son visage et le forçait à tourner la tête vers elle. Il ne se tenait droit que grâce au bras de Ron dans son dos. La voix d'Hermione lui demandait s'il allait bien. Ginny et Neville s'étaient accroupis à ses pieds, sur la première marche de l'escalier.

_-_ Tu es tout pâle… dit le jeune Londubat, tout aussi blême que son camarade.

_-_ Tu as réussi à conserver ta connaissance, répétait Hermione surexcitée.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te voulait ? s'énervait Ginny. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il voulait que tu voies ?

_-_ Harry ? Ça va ? s'inquiétait Ron.

Ellen le regardait au fond des yeux. Harry ferma les paupières quelques secondes. Il mit sa main sur celle de la jeune fille toujours sur sa joue et la fit glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_-_ Merci, leur dit_-_il dans un souffle.

_-_ De… de quoi ? toussota Neville.

_-_ De ne pas me laisser tomber malgré tout…

_-_ Tu veux du chocolat ?

Harry se retourna vivement. Derrière lui, assise sur la marche au_-_dessus, Luna lui tendait une demi tablette.

_-_ Tu étais là aussi ? demanda_-_t_-_il

_-_ Bien sûr… fit Ginny avec un sourire. La Fronde Pottérienne au complet !

Elle repoussa Hermione et s'assit auprès d'Harry. La Préfète en Chef fronça les sourcils et Harry fit une grimace qu'il voulait sourire.

_-_ Il m'a montré des combats au Ministère… murmura_-_t_-_il. Et je crois que c'est la réalité qui se joue en ce moment…

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est ce qu'a dit le professeur Londubat, confirma_-_t_-_elle sur un ton bas. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre sont sur le terrain… **_Il_** a envoyé ses mangemorts partout sur Londres. Et chez les moldus aussi…

Elle frissonna avant de se reprendre et de demander à Harry quel théâtre des opérations Voldemort avait choisi de lui dévoiler.

_-_ C'était le Ministère, répondit le jeune homme dans un souffle. Je crois que c'était le Hall du Ministère… il y avait la fontaine, mais sans la statue… Oui c'était bien le Ministère avec tous les portraits vides…

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mordit les lèvres. Il n'osa regarder ni Ginny ni Ron lorsqu'il ajouta.

_-_ Je crois… qu'il y avait Percy…

Il sentit le bras de Ron quitter ses épaules dans un geste raide. Ginny changea de visage.

_-_ Percy ? fit Ron d'une voix presque aigue. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il faisait là_-_bas… On est dimanche…

_-_ Il est au service du Réseau de Cheminette… murmura Ginny d'une voix blanche. Il était de service ce week_-_end… C'est comme ça qu'il a pu nous connecter avec les jumeaux pour le soir d'Halloween…

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Est_-_ce… Est_-_ce… qu'il allait bien ?

_-_ Aussi bien qu'on le puisse quand des tas de cagoulés avancent vers toi leur baguette levée…

_-_ Mais c'est peut_-_être quelque chose qu'il voulait que tu voies….

La voix de Ron était presque inaudible.

_-_ Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Hermione plus dure. Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort pense que Harry va se précipiter au Ministère pour sauver Percy des Mangemorts ?

Harry leva la tête vers Hermione. Il la détestait de parler ainsi. Et il savait qu'elle avait raison. Voldemort connaissait ses points faibles, il l'avait dit lui_-_même. Il frotta ses yeux et son front. Il ne sentait plus la douleur. Elle faisait partie de lui. A tel point qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir mal, les rares fois où sa cicatrice se faisait oublier.

_-_ Non, continuait Hermione. Il veut juste le narguer encore… pour insinuer que tout ce qui arrive est sa faute…

_-_ Et le pire, l'interrompit Ellie McGregor dans une grimace, c'est qu'Harry est assez bête pour le croire…

Rusard passa dans le Hall. Il traversa le grand vestibule sans un regard pour les élèves. Il avait l'air hébété et marchait droit devant lui.

_-_ Il a reçu le Baiser d'un Détraqueur ? demanda Luna.

_-_ Non, il a eu très peur… il ne peut même pas essayer de se défendre contre eux… murmura Neville. A propos… Vous avez vu qu'Hagrid à une nouvelle baguette ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Hermione. Cela fait un moment. Il a reçu sa lettre l'autorisant à porter la baguette il y a un mois de cela… Mais il ne voulait le dire à personne avant de s'être entraîné d'abord… Il voulait faire une surprise à tout le monde. Remus lui a donné quelques cours et moi aussi…

Elle parlait sur un ton distrait, son regard attentif fixé sur Ron. Elle tenait Ginny contre elle. Les deux Weasley étaient défaits. Ellen donna un coup de coude dans le genou de Ron.

_-_ Hé Weasley… dit_-_elle. Fais pas cette tête… Ton frère trouvera bien le moyen d'assommer ces abrutis de mangemorts à coup de décret interdisant l'intrusion dans les locaux du ministère sans invitation préalable…

_-_ Hé McGregor… répondit faiblement Ron. On voit bien que ce n'est pas ton frère qui est là_-_bas…

_-_ Ron ! firent en même temps Harry, Hermione et Ginny qui sursauta entre les bras de la Préfète en chef.

Ron blêmit autant qu'Ellen.

_-_ Je… Je… balbutia_-_t_-_il. Je suis dé…

Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée la main sur la bouche.

_-_ Je voulais juste… commença Ellen à son tour.

Elle tendit la main à Ginny. Son amie la prit et la serra dans les siennes au_-_dessus des genoux d'Harry. Elles luttaient toutes les deux contre les larmes. Luna glissa jusqu'à Neville et s'assit près de lui. Elle montra cependant le visage d'Ellen.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Ellie cacha sa joue dans un réflexe inutile. Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Elle fit taire Hermione d'un regard de défi.

_-_ Ça ne leur a pas suffit de te lancer ce sortilège ? grommela Neville. Qui est_-_ce qui t'a frappé ?

Un demi sourire vint tordre la bouche de la jeune fille.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu es prêt à me venger ? se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Sa voix toutefois n'était pas aussi assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

_-_ Et puis, on ne m'a pas frappée… techniquement parlant…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Hermione qui rougit.

_-_ Tu aurais du me demander une pommade… fit cette dernière.

_-_ Tu étais fort préoccupée…

Hermione se tut. Elle se leva dans un soupir.

_-_ Je vais voir comment va Ron.

Neville leva vers elle un visage stupéfait.

_-_ Mais il est sûrement dans les toilettes des garçons…

Hermione rajusta sa robe, et épousseta son insigne pour se donner une contenance.

_-_ Hé bien… Je suis Préfète en Chef… Je vais où je juge bon d'aller… dit_-_elle d'une voix tremblante d'une émotion qu'elle essayait de cacher. Et puis… Je peux toujours l'attendre devant la porte… On se retrouve au labo… dans un moment ?

Elle descendit les deux ou trois marches de l'escalier, très digne et s'éloigna vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Neville remonta jusqu'à Ginny. Il entoura ses épaules de ses deux bras.

_-_ Ne pleure pas… lui murmura_-_t_-_il. Je suis sûr que tout va finir par s'arranger…

_-_ Tu ne comprends pas Neville… Il ne s'agit pas que de Percy… Toute ma famille est dehors… Et les jumeaux ont eu cette idée stupide…

_-_ Ce n'est pas une idée stupide !

Le ton d'Ellen était sec. Elle continua sans laisser à Neville et Harry le temps de se remettre de leur surprise.

_-_ Tu parles ainsi parce que tu es bouleversée à cause des Détraqueurs. Mais je te rappelle que depuis le début de l'année c'est toi qui nous serines pour avoir l'occasion de te battre. Toujours en première ligne ! C'est ce que tu réclames, non ? Pourquoi tes frères ne voudraient_-_ils pas faire de même ? Si j'étais dehors, je serais avec eux…

_-_ De quoi vous parlez ? questionna Harry.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Harry… Du projet des jumeaux de constituer l'AD non plus comme un groupe d'entraînement à la défense, mais comme… une milice parallèle…

_-_ Mais… Mais tu m'en as parlé avant_-_hier seulement… Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont foncé tête baissée sans s'organiser…

Ginny eut un soupir d'exaspération.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Cela fait déjà un moment qu'ils ont cette idée en tête. Ils ont organisé leur éventuelle intervention sur Poudlard de cette manière ! Mais ils n'ont pas eu à intervenir… et… si on se bat à Londres… enfin **_puisque_** on se bat à Londres…

Elle cessa de parler. Ellie baissa la tête.

_-_ Vous croyez que Vol… Voldemort a envoyé ses mangemorts à Londres pour empêcher les Aurors de nous porter secours ? demanda au bout d'un moment Neville qui berçait toujours Ginny contre son épaule. Ou bien…

_-_ Ou bien… reprit Harry comme son ami se taisait. Ou bien est_-_ce simplement un coup de colère ? Un peu des deux je suppose… J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard… J'espère qu'ils n'ont fait que passer près du village…

Il mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et enleva ses lunettes pour appuyer la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux. Il soupira.

_-_ Venez, quittons cet endroit… dit_-_il. Allons voir Dean et Parvati… profitons de la seule bonne nouvelle que nous aurons d'ici longtemps, je le crains…

Il commença à se lever.

_-_ Hum ! fit Ellen sur un ton faussement discret. Tu comptes les voir où, si je peux me permettre ?

Harry lui tendit la main. Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

_-_ Si je glisse un mot à Imogen… Elle te laissera entrer quand même chez les Gryffondor…

_-_ Oui, se moqua Ellen sur un clin d'œil à Luna. Surtout si c'est le mot de passe…

Et Harry se frappa le front. Il laissa échapper un juron. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il voulait voir Hermione.

_-_ Rendez_-_vous au labo ! ordonna_-_t_-_il à ses amis. Moi je vais chercher Hermione !

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe encore ? s'affola Ginny.

_-_ Je viens de me souvenir pourquoi je voulais voir Hermione… souffla_-_t_-_il avant de élancer vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

Un instant saisi de stupeur, Neville finit par réagir. Il prit le bras de Ginny d'un côté et la main de Luna de l'autre, et commença à monter les marches vers l'étage. Ginny avait vivement tourné la tête vers Ellen :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a encore ? s'était_-_elle écriée.

Ellen leva les mains comme pour empêcher la jeune fille de se précipiter vers elle.

_-_ Heu…

Un coup d'œil à Neville, à Luna…

_-_ J'en sais rien…

Et c'était la stricte vérité.

Harry se précipita vers les toilettes du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Hermione n'était pas devant la porte. Il entra, appela, écouta, frappa à tous les boxes. Puis il ressortit, décidé à vérifier si ses amis n'étaient pas dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons avant d'aller frapper chez le professeur Londubat. Il n'eut pas à le faire. Il les vit sortir, Hermione, Ron et Algie Londubat, de la salle des Professeurs. Ron était encore pâle et Londubat le tenait par l'épaule.

_-_ Je vous ferai prévenir dès que nous aurons des nouvelles, assurait le professeur lorsqu'il aperçut Harry qui venait vers eux.

Il s'enquit aussitôt de lui, car Hermione et Ron l'avait averti qu'il avait à nouveau eu une vision envoyée par Voldemort.

_-_ Le professeur Londubat nous a confirmé que le Ministère avait subi une attaque, dit précipitamment Hermione sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre. Le Professeur Dumbledore était sur place lorsque le Professeur McGonagall l'a averti que les Détraqueurs étaient à Poudlard… Il est retourné sur place mais il n'a pas encore donné de nouvelles…

Elle parlait très vite, très bas, et son visage était très pâle à nouveau. Le malaise de Ron était encore visible sur son visage. Et Londubat avait beau leur présenter un sourire confiant, Harry sentait l'inquiétude dans le regard du professeur. Les paroles de Voldemort lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il sentit ses lèvres trembler tandis qu'il prononçait d'une voix blanche :

_-_ Vous croyez que Poudlard pourrait fermer ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et frissonna. Le sourire d'Algie Londubat se fit plus triste.

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'Albus fera tout pour l'éviter…

_-_ Oui ! intervint Hermione, très agitée. Après tout nous avons repoussé l'attaque des Détraqueurs… Personne n'est mort…

Ron l'interrompit brutalement.

_-_ Tu parles comme Rogue, fit_-_il dans un spasme nerveux.

_-_ Mais c'est pourtant la vérité, répliqua Hermione. Et c'est un argument qui pèsera son poids quand il faudra défendre l'école face à ceux qui voudraient la voir fermer… Car je suppose que les morts se compteront par dizaines… _-_elle n'osa pas dire centaines devant l'air défait de Ron_-_ un peu partout à l'extérieur…

Ron sentit la main de Londubat se serrer sur son épaule et il retint le frisson qui le faisait trembler.

_-_ Voldemort n'a pas renoncé à détruire Poudlard… continua Harry. Halloween n'était qu'une étape. Il ignore beaucoup de choses concernant cette nuit, mais une chose est certaine : il n'a pas renoncé à détruire l'école.

Algie Londubat plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Croyiez_-_vous vraiment qu'il le ferait ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron baissèrent la tête. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sanglot qu'elle cacha en un reniflement ridicule. Le professeur poussa Ron devant lui et invita les deux autres à le suivre.

_-_ Venez, dit_-_il. Ne restons pas là.

Il leur montra le chemin du bureau de Rogue. De **_son_** bureau, corrigea Harry mentalement.

Il y avait peu de monde dans le couloir. Des Serpentard qui erraient, indécis, peu décidés à retourner dans leurs quartiers, et pas plus enclin à se mêler à leurs camarades tout aussi désorientés. Harry ne vit que des ombres les croiser. Il suivit le vieil Algie et ses amis jusqu'au cachot du directeur de la Maison de Serpentard.

La porte, il la vit brisée, ainsi que quelques mois plutôt sous le coup du sortilège de Maugrey. A l'intérieur, les étagères étaient presque vides. Des livres s'empilaient sur le bureau, la chaise, au sol. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un sacrilège et il tourna la tête malgré lui vers la porte du laboratoire. Elle était ouverte. Son cœur se serra violemment. Il voyait encore le corps de Remus sur la banquette où lui_-_même s'était si souvent étendu pour pratiquer ses exercices de narcomancie. Et en même temps, il fut soulagé. L'alambic était toujours là. Les fioles et les pots également. L'odeur des plantes flottait toujours dans la pièce.

Algie Londubat suivit son regard.

_-_ Madame Pomfresh et moi désirons garder le laboratoire en l'état, fit_-_il sur un ton léger. Nous aurons besoin de lui afin de préparer nos cours de Potions…

Il déplaça d'un coup de baguette la pile de livres sur la chaise et fit asseoir Ron, toujours très pâle. Puis il fit avancer le fauteuil jusqu'à lui et le proposa à Hermione. Il fit apparaître un pliant pour Harry qui le refusa d'un signe de tête. Il était incapable de parler. Il regardait autour de lui et il songeait qu'il était si facile d'effacer les traces de toute une vie. Tout ce qui restait de Severus Rogue, c'était un gisant de pierre au fond des souterrains enténébrés et quelques livres à la couverture élimée qui s'entassaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Il réalisa que la voix froide du professeur ne retentirait plus dans les cachots, qu'elle ne serait plus là pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un gamin stupide, ni lui montrer le chemin qu'il ne devait pas prendre. Il prit conscience, pleinement et réellement, qu'il n'avait plus rien ni personne à qui se raccrocher ; que ses amis, tout aussi perdus et troublés que lui.

Le vide que l'absence de Remus avait réveillé en lui la veille se fit plus grand. C'était un abîme qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il mesurait à peine la place que Rogue avait pris dans sa vie. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la haine qu'il avait ressentie pour lui. Il ne voyait que la statue de pierre grise dans la pénombre de la crypte et la voix qui résonnait sous la voûte du souterrain : **_J'espère que vous ne m'aurez pas fait perdre mon temps…_**

_-_ Bien… Qu'avez_-_vous à me dire ?

La voix d'Algie Londubat, négligemment appuyé contre son bureau, ramena Harry dans le cachot. Il posa sur le professeur des yeux interloqués.

_-_ Mais… rien, balbutia_-_t_-_il.

Le regard du vieil homme insista. Hermione s'agitait sur sa chaise et Ron retenait son souffle.

_-_ Vous savez tout, Monsieur, reprit Harry. J'ai vu les combats que m'a montrés Voldemort… Je suppose qu'il souhaite me culpabiliser un peu plus afin de me forcer à faire le genre de bêtise que j'ai déjà faite avec Sirius…

Harry était amer.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas prêt à recommencer pareille aventure. Je vous l'assure.

Algie Londubat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_ Harry ? Ce n'est pas de cela dont vous voulez me parler…

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas…

_-_ Je ne peux vous aider si vous ne m'aidez pas, Harry, reprenait le professeur. Vous savez fort bien que mon rôle en tant que Directeur de Serpentard ne peut et ne doit pas se borner à faire de la figuration… Cependant, je ne peux encore compter sur la coopération des élèves de cette Maison. Ils se méfient de moi et je dois avancer prudemment afin de ne pas m'aliéner la faction qui nous est favorable… Ce serait trop dangereux et trop malheureux de les perdre à cause d'une maladresse de ma part… Je vous demande de m'aider à y voir plus clair. Vous connaissez mieux que moi vos camarades et leurs aspirations. On se confie plus facilement à vous qu'à moi.

Hermione releva vivement la tête.

_-_ Mais Monsieur, fit_-_elle, choquée, ce que vous nous demandez…

Algie Londubat leva la main pour la faire taire.

_-_ Vous vous méprenez, Hermione… Je ne vous demande pas de dénoncer vos camarades ou de jouer un jeu qui me déplairait tout autant qu'à vous… Je veux juste que vous m'assuriez de votre concours… J'ai besoin de vous…

_-_ Non, l'interrompit Harry à son tour.

Il regardait Algie avec sérieux.

_-_ Non, répéta_-_t_-_il. C'est nous qui avons besoin de vous, Monsieur. Inutile de nous ménager. Je ne sais si je pourrais convaincre Ellen McGregor de vous faire confiance. Mais j'essaierai. En attendant, je vous suggère de faire surveiller Wilford, Monsieur. C'est lui l'auteur des sortilèges de Desquamation, du moins de la plupart… En tous cas c'est lui qui a blessé Ellen, et elle est persuadée que c'est aussi lui qui a tué le chat de Bulstrode… A ce propos…

Harry hésita. Comment faire pour ne pas dénoncer son amie ?

_-_ Il se pourrait que Bulstrode ait appris que Wilford s'était entraîné sur son chat… et qu'elle tente de se venger sur lui…

Et comme Londubat fronçait les sourcils, il ajouta également :

_-_ Et Malefoy a attaqué Ellen. Il l'a blessée au visage. Il serait sûrement allé plus loin si Nott n'était intervenu…

Ron leva vivement la tête vers lui. Hermione tordit sa bouche. Londubat hocha la tête.

_-_ Nott ! fit_-_il. Décidemment ce monsieur Nott est partout depuis quelque temps… N'est_-_ce pas son père qui a frappé mortellement le jeune McGregor, il y a quelques semaines ?

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement. Ron se gratta la gorge et Hermione lui tapota l'épaule.

_-_ Bien… répéta Algie Londubat au bout d'un moment de silence. Je garderai un œil sur ce monsieur Wilford…

_-_ Sixième Année, Monsieur, précisa Harry.

Londubat sourit imperceptiblement.

_-_ Je sais, Harry. Benedict Julian Wilford, Sixième Année, Serpentard. Excellent en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. A croire qu'il a bénéficié d'un entraînement spécial…

_-_ Bien sûr ! renifla Ron. Il fait partie du groupe de Malefoy…

_-_ Non, Ronald : je veux dire qu'il est doué en sortilèges défensifs. Le programme de Sixième Année ne lui est pas inconnu… Et il était déjà fort calé l'année dernière. Je n'ai pas entendu dire que les Wilford avaient été des partisans actifs de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui durant la Première Guerre. On n'a pas non plus entendu parler d'eux à cause de leurs prises de positions politiques.

_-_ Hé bien, il faut une brebis galeuse dans chaque famille, riposta Ron avec humeur.

Le professeur Londubat lui sourit.

_-_ Sans doute. Et je suppose que l'élimination de nombre des partisans habituels de Malefoy va révéler d'autres personnalités qui n'attendent que l'occasion pour devenir des larrons… Cependant, reprit le vieil homme, j'ai entendu dire que le Baron Sanglant se chargeait personnellement de la protection de Miss McGregor…

Harry fit une grimace.

_-_ Si tant est que Peeves est une protection efficace… grimaça Harry.

_-_ Si tant est que McGregor n'envoie pas Peeves voir ailleurs si elle y est ! grommela Ron.

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil pour prendre congé du professeur.

_-_ Allons retrouver nos amis, proposa_-_t_-_elle. Ils doivent s'inquiéter de notre absence.

Ron la suivit jusqu'à la porte. Il se tourna vers Harry :

_-_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait plutôt aller voir ce que Dean et Parvati ont à raconter ? demanda_-_t_-_il à la jeune fille. Pendant qu'Harry ira informer sa petite amie qu'il vient de déballer à son Directeur de Maison tout ce qu'elle voulait lui cacher…

Harry pâlit un peu. Il n'était aucunement dans ses intentions de parler de tout cela à Ellen.

_-_ Mais je suis certaine qu'Ellie comprendra qu'Harry n'a agi que dans son intérêt… dit Hermione.

Ron eut un petit rire sarcastique et fit un signe de la main à Harry avant de refermer la porte du cachot sur lui. Algie Londubat voulut le rassurer.

_-_ Je ferai montre de la plus grande discrétion, affirma_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle va me détester… murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais tant pis.

Il amorça un mouvement pour aller vers la porte lui aussi. Son hésitation cependant n'échappa guère au professeur.

_-_ Avez_-_vous quelque chose à ajouter au sujet de Miss McGregor ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il revint sur ses pas.

_-_ Monsieur… commença_-_t_-_il le cœur battant la chamade. Je crois que je sais pourquoi Anthony Goldstein a été attaqué. Et je crois que je sais aussi ce que Peter Pettigrew venait faire dans mon dortoir.

* * *

Les RAR sont de retour !

**_joe : SUPER!j'adore ta fic.vivement la suite de ta fic _**Merci. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.

**_chrys63_****_ : J'adore l'évolution de la relation de harry et ellen..ils sont trop mignon l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé près du feu. j'espere que voldemort me va pas s'en servir contre harry sinon je crois qu'on le perdrait pour de bon cette fois car il sait déjà que les gens qui l'entoure sont voués à souffrir à cause de lui..je trouve ca flippant pour lui de se dire tout le temps que si l'on se fait des amis ils ne sont qu'en sursis car ils risquent à tout moment de mourrir._** C'est l'histoire de la vie d'Harry… **_j'attend avec hate la réunion d'état major._** C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va venir… **_j'aime beaucoup la manière de parler de l'oncle de neville cette facon hironique de calmer malefoy…_** le calmer ? ou d'attiser sa haine ?... c'est à voir… En tous, cas c'est sur, il lui en a bouché un coin.

**_alana chantelune_****_ : Je n'ai pas eut le temps de te dire combien j'avais adoré l'article sur la politique internationale. C'était telleme,nt riches, tellement plein d'idées ! Bravo ! J'aiemrai avoir de tels articles dans Sorcier International !_** j'avoue que je me suis amusée à l'écrire cet article. Sur le site où je poste initialement, ça a été l'occasion de jouer au jeu des références… Je le fais rarement, parce que j'ai une idée bien précise de l'histoire et de ce que je veux dire, même dans les détails, et que ça m'oblige à revoir mes plans et que je déteste avancer dans l'inconnu… Je dois avoir un peu d'Hermione, moi aussi. Mais là c'était une occasion à ne pas rater. Une question –idiote sûrement- à mon tour, si jamais tu lis cette RAR. C'est quoi Sorcier International ?

**_Ayako_****_ : Certes je suis la seule à me marrer dans certains moments dramatiques (certains seulement, d'autres ne font pas rire du tout!), et puis dans un moment sombre, un rire est une lueur d'espoir!_** Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on rit beaucoup (trop ?) dans ma fic. Je parle des personnages… **_Sinon Hermione c'était pour se debarasser De Seamus qu'elle lui a dit où se trouvait certainement Pavarti et Dean ou par pure bonté d'âme ?_** les deux sans doute… mais elle n'est pas méchante Hermione… et elle l'aime bien Seamus, en fait…

**_Lyane_****_ : J'espère que nos deux gryffons manquants vont bien, et qu'ils sont bien dans la salle sur demande. S'ils y sont, je me demande s'ils ne se sont pas un peu consolés de leur peur ensemble. Un nouveau couple en perspective? _**Je ne sais pas. Une amitié, certainement… **_Sinon, c'est vrai qu'avec Bullstrode, Ellie a légerment gaffé. Elle risque de devenir vraiment dangereuse, et un meurtre à Serpentard ne seraitpas vraiment idéal pour la stabilité de la maison. _**C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…  
**_Les évenements commencent à s'accélerer vraiment, et il reste encore à savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'extérieur de Poudlard, et s'il y a des victimes parmis els gens qu'on connait. Parce que je me doute bien que quelque chose qui a tenu éloigné les aurors et l'ordre a du faire des victimes. Bon, au rpochain chapitre, en espérant avoir quelques réponses à mes questions_**. Quelques réponses…. Et je sais, encore plus de questions…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Me demande bien ce qui a disparu chez les Elfes, moi... _**Oh… un Graphorn !  
**_Me demande bien ce qu'ils font enfermés tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande, les "disparus"! Tout l'monde s'inquiète pour eux, alors que visiblement, eux s'amusent beaucoup... HUM!_** S'amusent ! S'amusent ! c'est vite dit !  
**_C'est rare de la voir toute faible, Ellie! Ca fait bizarre!_** Oui là aussi c'est vite dit : toute faible, je parierai pas là-dessus… Un moment de défaillance tout au plus…

**_achille : ce chapitre représente le calme après (et non, pas avant) la tempète. lol !_** Tu es bien sûr de toi… **_j'aime bien la petite scène romantique entre Ellen et Harry_**. C'est mon côté praline qui ressort…

**_Voldemort : j'ai comprit ton raisonnement pour les détraqueurs, tu as sans doute raison mais bon je suis tellemant attaché à se personnage que ça ne me parait pas, sur le coup, logique qu'il échout : _**c'est ça le drame : vous vous rendez compte ce qui pèse sur les épaules d'Harry ! Le pauvre, condamné à réussir sous peine de décevoir tout le monde… C'est pas une vie, ça !

**_Alixe_****_ : Bien aimé le retour de la chanson C'est la faute à potter aussi... dit-on la fredonner comme "c'est la faute à Voltaire ?" _**Bien sûr !  
**_Encore une conversation difficile entre harry et Ellie : j'espère que leur couple va résister à tout ce qui les bouleverse.._**. ça va être difficile. De plus en plus difficile.

**_samikitty : Ah au fait, Hermione a eu un petit moment de faiblesse pendant l'attaque des détraqueurs ! Etrange, mais bon, on peut pas la blâmer non plus. _**Non, certes ! Et puis on m'a reproché d'en avoir fait une super Hermione… le contraire ne va pas arriver j'espère… **_Et le coup de Dumbledore qui apelle Malfoy pour combattre les détraqueurs, c'est une bonne idée même si je ne suis pas sûre que le jeune homm ait compris toutes les implications. _**Compris, sûrement… Voulu le comprendre, c'est autre chose…


	70. Chapitre 149 : La Diagonale du Fou

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 149

La Diagonale du Fou

…

Harry entra dans le laboratoire d'Hermione, s'attendant à trouver ses amis en train de discuter. Il ne vit qu'Ellen, à demi couchée sur la table, les bras sous sa tête, qui tentait de repousser Pattenrond. Le chat d'Hermione jouait avec les boucles brunes étalées sur le bureau.

_-_ Arrête ça immédiatement, espèce de caricature de chat, ou je te colle au plafond en moins de deux ! terminait_-_elle de dire avec agacement tandis qu'Harry refermait la porte sur lui.

_-_ Et tu ne veux pas, avec de tels propos, que Bulstrode s'imagine que tu puisses nuire à son pauvre Asphodèle !

Ellen tourna la tête vers lui mais ne se releva pas. Harry s'approcha de la table et chassa Pattenrond qui venait lui réclamer des caresses. Le chat partit s'enrouler sous la paillasse où trônait l'alambic d'Hermione.

Harry s'assit auprès de la jeune fille. La tête sur ses mains, elle le regarda s'installer sur la banquette à ses côtés, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Tu ne les as pas trouvés ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry écarta les mèches de cheveux sur la joue d'Ellen.

_-_ Tu as une petite mine, dit_-_il.

Il suivit du doigt les ecchymoses sur la joue. Puis il se décida.

_-_ J'ai dit à Londubat que Wilford avait lancé le sortilège de Desquamation sur toi. Et que Malefoy t'avait agressée, prononça_-_t_-_il d'une traite.

Elle ne bougea pas, son sourire disparu, et son regard fixé sur Harry.

_-_ C'est pour me punir de t'avoir rendu responsable de la disparition de Rogue ?

Harry sourit.

_-_ Ho non… pour ça, je te réserve un sort bien plus terrible…

Elle se redressa lentement, ramena ses cheveux dans son cou et les recoiffa sommairement d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Pire que d'avoir Peeves, le Baron Sanglant, et tous les hôtes des tableaux sur le dos ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il va faire ? questionna encore Ellen.

_-_ Surveiller Wilford afin qu'il ne recommence pas… Et Malefoy aussi, un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tous leurs beaux discours, ce n'est que du vent… Ils ne prendront jamais le risque de lâcher Malefoy dans la nature pour qu'il rejoigne les troupes des Mangemorts… Ils ont l'air de croire qu'il est moins dangereux ici qu'à l'extérieur.

_-_ Ici, il est sous contrôle…

Ellen renifla avec dédain.

_-_ Oui, comme ils disaient que tant que Malefoy serait à Poudlard, nous serions à l'abri… Ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur la situation. Personne n'a aucun contrôle sur la situation. Ni Malefoy, ni Londubat, ni Dumbledore, ni même Voldemort…

Elle s'interrompit, soudain soupçonneuse.

_-_ Tu lui as dit quoi au juste à Londubat ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Tu ne lui as pas parlé de Bulstrode au moins ?

Et comme Harry se taisait elle s'avança vers lui :

_-_ Tu lui as dit que c'était moi qui avais appris à Bulstrode que Wilford s'était entraîné sur son chat ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! s'indigna Harry.

Ellen fit une grimace.

_-_ De toutes façons, il n'y a aucune preuve formelle contre Wilford. Que des présomptions.

_-_ Susan Bones l'a vu lancer le sortilège sur Justin.

_-_ Elle a vu son visage ?

_-_ Non, juste sa robe avec écrit B.J. Wilford dessus.

_-_ Pfff ! fit Ellen. Et moi, ce sont Wilford, Malefoy et Nott qui se trouvaient ensemble lorsque j'ai été agressée… Rien ne prouve que ce soit Wilford qui a lancé le sortilège de Desquamation. Et Malefoy, ils ne le mettront jamais dehors… Quant à Wilford, il mérite plus qu'un simple renvoi… D'ailleurs, ça ne le dérangerait peut_-_être pas de se retrouver à l'extérieur pour aller courber l'échine devant le Maître… Avec ses dons en magie noire, il serait bien vite le favori de Voldemort.

Harry avança la main vers la joue d'Ellen.

_-_ Tu sais, être le favori de Voldemort n'est pas forcement la meilleure des choses qui puisse arriver… Et rien ne dit qu'il ne serait pas envoyé à Azkaban…

_-_ Pfff ! refit Ellen avec un geste de la main pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière. De toutes façons, il n'est pas majeur. Et on lui trouverait encore des circonstances atténuantes. Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire, Harry. Wilford aurait pris la volée de sa vie et ça lui aurait remis les idées en place… Ou du moins il aurait compris que tout acte a des conséquences… A présent, il va continuer à croire qu'il peut semer sa pourriture dans l'école et rester impuni…

_-_ Tu te trompes Ellen… Londubat ne le laissera pas faire. Il va être surveillé lui aussi…

Elle repoussa la main d'Harry qui cherchait ses cheveux.

_-_ Il t'a dit s'il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose contre le groupe d'étude de Malefoy ? demanda_-_t_-_elle encore avec brusquerie.

_-_ Il ne peut rien faire officiellement contre un groupe d'étude, commença prudemment Harry.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas un groupe d'étude ! grinça Ellen. C'est un atelier d'entraînement aux sorts offensifs et à la magie noire… _Tout-le-monde-le-sait !_

Son regard rétréci et ses mâchoires crispées accentuaient les traces de la fatigue sur son visage.

_-_ Ecoute Ellen, tu es fatiguée. Tu vas t'étendre sur la banquette et dormir un peu. Je dirai à Hermione qu'on reporte le conseil de guerre en fin d'après midi. Il faut qu'on se repose et qu'on réfléchisse à tout ce qui vient d'arriver. De toutes façons, il se peut qu'on s'inquiète pour rien… parce que Poudlard sera fermée sous peu.

Ellen sursauta.

_-_ Non ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle. Dumbledore ne laissera jamais faire ça. Et puis, on est en sécurité ici ! On l'a prouvé en repoussant les Détraqueurs. Tous seuls sans leurs fichus Aurors du Ministère !

Harry sourit à nouveau.

_-_ Non, pas tous seuls, Ellen. Nous avions avec nous les Fondateurs…

_-_ Et le Professeur Rogue… ! ajouta la jeune Serpentard avec fierté.

_-_ Oui… murmura Harry. Il trouvera bien un moyen de sauver sa Maison, comme il a sauvé Poudlard…

Ellen secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Serpentard ne sera que ce que nous en ferons…

_-_ Qui _nous_ ?

_-_ Nous, les Serpentard !

Elle regardait Harry, avec défi.

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu ne veux rien dire à Algie Londubat ? Parce que les Serpentard lavent leur linge sale en privé ?

Elle eut un sourire du coin des lèvres.

_-_ Les Serpentard ne lavent pas leur linge sale. Ils ont des Elfes de maison pour cela…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Comme tu veux Ellen… soupira_-_t_-_il. Mais si tu devais appeler à l'aide, n'oublie pas que je suis là. Nous sommes tous là pour toi et ceux qui souhaitent que Poudlard sorte vainqueur de cette nouvelle épreuve.

_-_ Mais m'entendra_-_t_-_on appeler depuis les cachots ? soupira la jeune fille à son tour.

Harry lui tendit les bras. Elle se réfugia contre son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. La porte du laboratoire restait close. Leurs amis semblaient avoir oublié le rendez_-_vous d'Hermione. Y compris celle_-_ci.

Un soupir d'Ellen rompit le silence. Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

_-_ Je devrais être là_-_bas, avec mes camarades à surveiller ce qui se passe… A essayer de savoir ce que l'attaque des Détraqueurs a apporté comme changements dans l'attitude des Salamandres… Ils se pavanaient déjà moins, juste avant la distribution de chocolat. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de s'interroger sur les implications de cette intrusion, mais je suis sûre que le petit discours de Londubat et de McGonagall a du faire son effet à présent. Oui, je devrais être là_-_bas pour étudier les réactions de chacun…

Elle leva la tête vers le visage d'Harry.

_-_ Tu veux redescendre dans les cachots ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non, répondit_-_elle. Tu me détournes de mes devoirs, Potter. Tu me retiens dans tes bras avec un sortilège d'attraction alors que je dois toute ma vigilance à la sauvegarde de ma Maison… Ce n'est pas très fair_-_play…

_-_ C'est encore la faute à Potter ? se moqua Harry goguenard.

Elle se redressa et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_elle. Ça non plus ce n'est pas fair_-_play !

_-_ C'est pour avoir insinué que je pourrais me réjouir de la disparition de Rogue…

Elle rougit. Et Harry trouva que c'était un spectacle charmant que de la voir avec du rose au front. Elle releva le menton cependant.

_-_ Je t'ai fait des excuses… Cela ne te suffit pas ? Tu veux que te supplie ?

Harry sembla réfléchir. La mine effrontée d'Ellen se changea en une expression dépitée. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui menait le jeu et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder l'avantage. Ce fut elle qui baissa les paupières la première. Il savait pourtant qu'elle le regardait au travers de ses longs cils bruns. Il ne put se retenir de sourire, puis de rire, comme elle_-_même tentait vainement d'empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se relever. Elle tendit les bras vers son cou et il la laissa le serrer contre elle.

_-_ Je ne veux pas que Poudlard ferme ! murmura_-_t_-_elle dans son cou.

_-_ Alors essaie de coopérer avec Algie Londubat… Si Dumbledore réussit à maintenir l'école ouverte, en prétendant que nous y sommes en sécurité, il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un seul élève, quel qu'il soit…

Ellen poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne reprit pas la parole et Harry resta silencieux. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit les bras de la jeune fille desserrer leur étreinte et commencer à glisser le long de ses épaules. Elle s'endormait.

Tout d'abord, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il attendit que sa respiration se fît plus profonde et son corps plus lourd contre le sien. Quand la main d'Ellen tomba sur ses genoux, il l'étendit doucement sur la banquette. Puis il chercha dans les placards une couverture ou quelque chose qui pût en faire office. Hermione la prévoyante devait avoir songé à cela. Après tout n'étaient_-_ils pas dans la salle sur demande qui fournissait tout ce dont on avait besoin. Et le labo de Rogue ne possédait_-_il pas un lit de camp et une couverture ? Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait dans le dernier placard qu'il ouvrit. Un plaid écossais –ce qui le fit sourire_-_ dont il recouvrit Ellen jusqu'aux épaules. Elle se recroquevilla sous la couverture et glissa ses mains sous sa joue. Elle présentait aux regards la partie de son visage qui n'était pas marquée. Seuls ses cils mettaient de l'ombre sur le cerne sombre sous ses yeux. Harry remonta encore un peu la couverture, enleva des mèches brunes du front d'Ellen et se redressa dans un soupir.

Dans quelques heures, peut_-_être moins, ils se retrouveraient tous autour de l'échiquier de Ron. Il lui faudrait désigner la place de chacun. Ellen voudrait prendre sa part de danger et d'action. Il savait quelle place elle avait dans sa vie. Il savait quelle place elle voulait. Il retourna au placard où il venait de voir l'échiquier de Ron en cherchant le plaid. Il sortit la boite et la posa sur la table. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir. Les pièces manifestèrent un intérêt bruyant pour la partie qu'elles croyaient devoir jouer.

_-_ Chuutttt ! leur fit Harry, un œil sur Ellen endormie. Taisez_-_vous ! On ne joue pas !

La Tour noire exprima d'un juron ce que tous les autres pensaient manifestement pas si bas que cela.

Il sortit le roi noir et les pièces maîtresses devant lui. Il hésita à coucher le Fou noir. Peter ! Etait_-_il mort ? Quel sort lui avait donc réservé Voldemort ? Lui avait_-_il ôté de sa main une vie qu'il ne pouvait plus mettre à son service ? Ou bien avait_-_il laissé ce soin à l'un de ses fidèles ? Les Lestrange peut_-_être ? Oui, peut_-_être le Maître avait_-_il laissé Rodolphus Lestrange tirer vengeance de la mort de sa femme ? Peut_-_être même avait_-_il regardé le veuf torturer l'assassin de Bellatrix ? Cela lui avait peut_-_être procuré plus de plaisir que de le voir se tordre de douleur à cause de la morsure de Remus…

Il finit par renverser la pièce brutalement. Il n'avait pu tuer Pettigrew, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu faire souffrir Bellatrix. Malgré sa propre douleur, sa propre colère, son propre désir d'effacer de sa mémoire leur nom même. Comment pourrait_-_il donner la mort à celui qu'il ne pouvait éviter de rencontrer ? Il la traînait dans son sillage depuis l'enfance, mais il était bien incapable de la donner lui_-_même. Il baissa le regard sur sa main. _De la main de l'autre_. Il n'avait su le faire alors que Voldemort tenait la baguette… comment le pourrait_-_il de _sa propre main_ ? Il le faudrait bien pourtant. Si ce n'était pour lui, du moins pour tous ceux qui comptait sur lui. Il résista à l'envie de tourner la tête vers Ellen. Il pouvait se résoudre à ne jamais la revoir. Il ne pouvait se résigner à la savoir malheureuse, ou en danger. Ni elle, ni aucun de ceux qu'il aimait et à qui il tenait.

Il prit le Roi noir entre ses doigts et le serra si fort que la pièce lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Harry le reposa sur la table. Il disposa les autres pièces autour de lui. Le Cavalier, la Dame, et la Tour. Autant d'inconnues ou presque… Il y avait bien les Lestrange qui avaient remplacé Malefoy et ses acolytes habituels, mais les autres ? Ils n'avaient désormais aucune information sur ceux qui entouraient Voldemort. Ils ignoraient presque tout de leur adversaire et il n'était pas certain, cette fois, que les renseignements des jumeaux Weasley, pussent leur être d'une quelconque utilité.

Harry repoussa les pièces noires sur le côté. Il attira la boite à lui et les pièces blanches soupirèrent de satisfaction. Il ne les toucha pas cependant. Si Dumbledore était le Roi, Poudlard était toujours la Tour, et Rogue toujours le Fou… Oui, cette partie_-_là était gagnée ou presque et rien n'avait changé en somme.

Par contre, si le Roi blanc était Harry… alors il fallait tout revoir. A nouveau il s'empêcha de jeter un seul regard sur Ellen. Il se saisit enfin des pièces et les posa devant lui. Il faudrait remplacer le Fou. Neville bien sûr restait sa Tour ; plus que jamais il veillait sur lui. Ginny disputait la place de Cavalier à son frère… Et Ron… Ron, excellent en capitaine en second, mais qui se révélait être un conseiller tactique très intéressant. Il ferait une Dame appréciable, à présent qu'Hermione montrait quelques signes de faiblesse. Oui, à tous les deux, ils feraient une Dame exemplaire. Et le Fou, pour surveiller ses arrières et les arrières pensées de l'ennemi… Il fallait trouver un Fou. Un Fou qui jouât en solitaire. Infiltré dans les lignes adverses. Prêt à frapper d'aussi loin qu'il le pourrait, et de tous côtés…

Il se tourna enfin pour contempler Ellen assoupie. S'il s'écoutait, il lui refuserait l'accès à l'échiquier. Il lui dirait de rentrer chez son père et d'y attendre la fin de la guerre à l'abri des complots de Malefoy. Mais si elle s'éloignait, il ne savait s'il aurait la force de continuer sans elle. Comment faisaient Justin et Susan pour supporter cela ? Harry avait bien senti que son camarade avait peur pour sa fiancée. Cela se voyait dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes et dans les regards qu'il posait sur elle. Ils avaient pris la mesure, en ce soir d'Halloween, des risques qu'ils courraient l'un pour l'autre. Il se souvenait aussi des colères de Ron quand Hermione s'enfonçait dans la Forêt Interdite l'année précédente. Comment ses propres parents avaient_-_ils traversé cette épreuve, eux dont la vie était vouée à la lutte contre Voldemort ? Ils lui manquaient plus que jamais. Et il n'avait jamais songé à demander à Remus comment ils avaient vécu ces jours sombres. Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire, à l'instar de Dame Agnes _que l__'obscurité est moins profonde quand on marche la main dans la main et la peur se fait plus légère au cœur quand un autre cœur bat au même rythme que le sien._

Il se détourna de l'image paisible que lui offrait Ellen. Elle souriait presque et son visage était plus détendu. Il tendit la main vers le Cavalier noir pourtant et joua un moment à le faire rouler entre ses doigts malgré ses protestations grossières. Le Cavalier était toujours dans la place en ce qui concernait la partie qui se jouait à Poudlard. Coupé du reste de ses hommes, certes, mais toujours aussi dangereux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prendre ses ordres. Il devrait improviser lui aussi… Prendre des risques… Et se fier à son Fou… Un Fou qui avait désormais les traits de Théodore Nott et dont Harry ne savait que penser. Il posa le Cavalier noir sur la table, redressa le Fou à côté. Et une poignée de pions. Harry posa face au Cavalier et au Fou noirs ses propres pièces. Son Cavalier, son Fou, sa Dame, sa Tour et tous les pions au devant du Roi blanc. Puis il croisa les bras sur la table et cala son menton dessus. Vu sous cet angle… les autres n'avaient aucune chance. Il était bien protégé. Mais quelque chose clochait et il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il décida de tout laisser en l'état. Ron verrait tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas.

Harry s'affala sur sa chaise. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et l'ouvrit sur la table. Les quartiers des Serpentard. Bulstrode dans le dortoir des filles. Tiens, Malefoy entrait dans la salle commune avec deux autres Serpentard. Il s'arrêtait devant la table de Nott et Wilford… Et ce dernier le suivait vers les dortoirs… Encore quelques manigances sans doute… Il était vraiment dommage que la carte ne permît pas d'entendre les conversations… Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les fantômes fussent vigilants… Nott, toujours dans la salle commune. Ah ! Bulstrode s'y rendait elle aussi à présent. Harry observa les noms d'un peu plus près. Les Salamandres étaient réunis dans leurs quartiers –cela se comprenait : la plupart étaient consignés_-_ et les Serpentard s'étaient regroupés dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. C'était réconfortant et terrifiant à la fois. Réconfortant parce que cette salle jouait pleinement son rôle de rapprochement des Maisons et terrifiant parce que les Serpentard fidèles à l'école se trouvaient ainsi chassés de leurs foyers.

Harry reporta les yeux vers Ellen qui dormait profondément sur la banquette. Elle aussi devait quitter ses quartiers pour trouver un peu de paix et de repos. Il comprenait mieux cependant son obstination à se réclamer de sa Maison. Elle avait raison. Il fallait que quelqu'un affirmât haut et fort la légitimité de Serpentard, aussi bien pour ceux qui s'imaginaient représenter l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard, que pour ceux qui doutaient encore de la loyauté de cette Maison à l'égard de Poudlard. Il eût simplement préféré que ce rôle n'échût pas à Ellen.

Un coin du voile se levait sur les sombres cachots et leurs secrets. Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir en connaître plus.

Harry revint à la carte. Il chercha Ron et Hermione. Il les trouva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, autour de Parvati et Dean, parmi la quasi_-_totalité de la Maison au Lion. Harry jeta un œil sur la tour du Directeur. Elle était vide. Il imagina le Choixpeau sur son étagère et il se demanda ce que ses quatre cerveaux pouvaient bien penser de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis la veille. Puis il referma la carte et la remit dans sa poche.

Les pièces de l'échiquier commençaient à s'impatienter. Harry ne trouvait toujours pas ce qui le gênait. Il avait beau regarder sous tous les angles… non, plus il observait les pièces qui se faisaient face, moins il voyait ce qui n'allait pas.

Il commençait à avoir faim. Il descendit au réfectoire, suivi de Pattenrond décidé à sortir de la pièce. Dans la Grande Salle, un buffet était dressé pour ceux qui n'auraient pas eu assez de la collation chocolatée. Il grignota un peu et remplit ses poches de sandwiches. Il prit quelques bouteilles de jus de citrouille. Et il remonta auprès d'Ellen. Elle dormait toujours et les pièces du jeu d'échecs se faisaient la conversation pour passer le temps. Il déposa sur des serviettes en papier les sandwiches qu'il avait rapportés et ouvrit une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Il eût préféré de la bièraubeurre. Il avait besoin que des petites bulles montassent à sa tête lentement pour chasser les doutes. L'heure tournait et il savait que Ron et Hermione n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et il devrait leur parler de ce qui lui avait brusquement sauté aux yeux quelques heures plus tôt.

Il reprit la carte et l'ouvrit sur les appartements de Dumbledore. Toujours aussi vide était la Tour. C'en était angoissant. Les combats à l'extérieur n'avaient donc pas cessé ? Ou bien Dumbledore était_-_il retourné au QG de l'Ordre pour une réunion d'Etat Major ? C'était insupportable de ne rien savoir.

C'était insupportable de sentir toutes ces pensées, ces questions, ces doutes et ces évidences soudaines se mêler sans pouvoir les trier ni les mettre en ordre. Il faillit réveiller Ellen. Il n'en pouvait plus d'écouter ce silence. Même les pièces du jeu d'échec s'étaient tues. Le Roi blanc s'était même endormi et ronflait dans sa barbe blanche. D'une chiquenaude, Harry le bouscula.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_il avec une colère futile. C'est pas le moment de dormir !

_-_ Hein ? Hein ? fit la pièce ensorcelée. Mais je n'y peux rien moi ! C'est à vous de jouer, mon jeune ami !

Le Roi s'offusquait avec véhémence. Et Harry vit enfin ce qu'il refusait de comprendre depuis trop longtemps. Oui, le Roi Blanc avait raison. C'était à lui de jouer à présent. A lui de prendre l'initiative. Il n'était plus temps de rester caché derrière le manteau de quiconque. Il était temps de mériter les titres de commandant en chef ou de général qu'on lui attribuait généreusement. Ce n'était plus aux autres de le protéger, c'était à lui de passer devant. De se montrer. De prendre la tête des opérations afin de faire venir à lui l'ennemi et de prendre enfin l'avantage.

Il fouilla à nouveau dans les affaires d'Hermione. Fébrilement, il se saisit de la première plume qu'il trouva et s'assit devant un parchemin. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il tenait entre ses doigts la plume à Papote d'Hermione. Il l'activa alors et se mit à dicter, tout en faisant les cent pas devant la table.

_-_ Premièrement : reprendre l'initiative ! C'est fait ! Je lui ai dit que nous devions nous retrouver face à face…Il a contre attaqué en me montrant les combats au Ministère, mais ne nous laissons pas avoir. Ces attaques, il les avait prévues avant de savoir qu'il doit m'affronter en combat singulier pour retrouver sa puissance. Il ne m'aura pas sur ce terrain_-_là.

Deuxièmement : anticiper les actions de l'ennemi. A présent que je sais comment ils comptent procéder… Il nous faudra prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. C'est tout ! Rien de plus simple. Ron et Hermione sont là pour ça.

Et troisièmement : Voldemort. Il n'a pas renoncé à détruire Poudlard. Je dois jouer là_-_dessus. Pour l'attirer à moi, et non aller à lui. Il faut que je le force à revenir à Poudlard… C'est ici que je suis le plus fort. C'est ici que lui est le plus vulnérable. Bien sûr…

Harry murmura un Finite pour arrêter la plume. Il s'appuya à la table et se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Bien sûr… cela signifie qu'il faudra attirer tous les mangemorts à Poudlard également et mettre l'école et ceux qui y demeurent en danger…

_-_ Tu parles tout seul ?

Harry sursauta. La voix d'Ellen n'était pourtant qu'un chuchotement. Elle se relevait lentement, semblant prendre conscience du plaid qui la recouvrait.

_-_ J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda_-_t_-_elle dans un bâillement qu'elle cacha du dos de sa main bandée.

_-_ Trois heures au moins…

Elle bailla encore.

_-_ Tu aurais pu dormir plus encore, cela n'aurait pas été du luxe, estima_-_t_-_il.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette, recoiffa ses cheveux aplatis et replia la couverture avant de la poser à côté d'elle. Elle désigna les sandwiches sur la table.

_-_ Je peux ?

Harry se hâta d'avancer la serviette en papier sur lesquels les toasts étaient posés. Il n'osait lui demander si elle avait entendu ses dernières paroles.

_-_ J'ai raté le repas ? demanda_-_t_-_elle encore en mordant dans une tranche de pain de mie.

_-_ Il n'y a pas eu de repas. On a eu un buffet, pour ceux qui avaient faim du moins…

Ellen prit un autre sandwich et se leva de table. Elle désigna du doigt les pièces du jeu d'échecs.

_-_ Drôle de façon de jouer ! s'amusa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire, jeune fille ! approuva vigoureusement le Fou noir.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il était fort mal à l'aise. Ellen tourna autour de la table pour le rejoindre. Elle observait toujours les échecs, son toast à la main.

_-_ On dirait des figurines prêtes pour la bataille… dit_-_elle enfin après un moment de réflexion qu'Harry n'osait troubler.

Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avança la main vers le Roi blanc.

_-_ C'est toi ? ou Dumbledore ?

_-_ C'est moi… répondit Harry la gorge sèche.

Le sourire d'Ellen s'élargit.

_-_ C'est une idée de Weasley je présume…

Elle avait un petit air moqueur qui exaspéra Harry.

_-_ Non, c'est l'une des miennes… répliqua_-_t_-_il. Et je l'ai eue avant que tu n'essaies d'impressionner Ron avec tes histoires de reconstitutions de batailles !

Ellen termina son sandwich, s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec une serviette en papier, ainsi que les doigts. Elle regardait toujours les pièces.

_-_ Qui sont les deux rescapés du jeu noir ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Malefoy et Nott… répondit Harry, d'une voix basse.

_-_ Et les autres ? Le Cavalier Blanc ? C'est Weasley ?

_-_ Oui… ou Ginny, plutôt… Ron… enfin, Ron et Hermione sont la Dame.

Ellie fronça les sourcils.

_-_ La Tour ?

_-_ Neville, dit très vite Harry.

Il sembla au jeune homme qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant qu'Ellen ne reprît la parole.

_-_ Et le Fou ?

Harry eut l'impression que sa gorge brûlait soudain. Il murmura : toi… Ellen tendit l'oreille.

_-_ Qui ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Harry leva la tête. Il était certain qu'elle avait très bien entendu.

_-_ Toi, répéta_-_t_-_il les yeux dans ses yeux cette fois.

Elle tordit sa bouche dans une moue perplexe.

_-_ Le Fou ? fit_-_elle enfin. Mouais… pourquoi pas ? Mais j'aurais pu faire un excellent Cavalier aussi tu sais… Ou une Tour parfaite également… Et je peux être une Dame exemplaire.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Toi ? Une Dame ?... Une chiffonnière qui se bat avec les voyous veux_-_tu dire…

Ellen ne daigna pas répondre. Elle étudia la configuration qu'avait donnée Harry à ses pièces.

_-_ C'est ainsi que tu vois la partie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sérieusement.

Harry s'empressa de se saisir du Roi blanc et de le poser devant les autres pièces.

_-_ Voilà comment doit se jouer la partie, assura_-_t_-_il.

Il prit le Roi noir et l'agita au_-_dessus des deux pièces de la même couleur.

_-_ Et je dois amener celui_-_ci à moi… ajouta_-_t_-_il.

Ellen lui prit la pièce d'entre les mains et la reposa à sa place.

_-_ Laisse ça tranquille pour l'instant, trancha_-_t_-_elle d'un air concentré.

Elle remit le Roi blanc derrière ses lignes.

_-_ Ça, c'est la configuration actuelle n'est_-_ce pas… dit_-_elle comme pour réfléchir.

Harry happa la pièce d'un geste vif et la replaça face aux pièces noires.

_-_ Mais ce temps est révolu, répliqua_-_t_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme. C'est à mon tour de vous protéger…

Le petit rire d'Ellen le fit rougir sans qu'il sût si c'était d'agacement ou de confusion.

_-_ Nous protéger ? répéta_-_t_-_elle. Je suis désolée de briser tes illusions, Harry, mais tu es bien incapable de protéger quiconque… Tu es beaucoup trop impliqué dans cette histoire.

Harry serra les poings et les mâchoires.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'au contraire c'est moi qui vous mets tous en danger… C'est ce que tu penses aussi… comme les autres… ?

Ellen leva la tête vers lui, sérieuse.

_-_ Je pense que la seule façon pour toi de nous protéger, c'est de détruire celui qui se fait appeler le maître des Ténèbres… Et si, effectivement, tu ne pourras rien en restant à l'arrière, tu ne feras rien de bon non plus en fonçant tête baissée !

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il la regarda prendre le Roi blanc dans sa main et observer l'implantation des pièces.

_-_ As_-_tu trouvé le moyen de le battre ? demanda_-_t_-_elle encore.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ Non.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

_-_ Tu as un plan ? continua_-_t_-_elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Il s'appuya à la table dans un soupir. Toutes ses résolutions s'effondraient. Elle avait raison. Il était prêt à foncer tête baissée droit sur le danger. Exactement ce à quoi s'attendait Voldemort.

_-_ Tu as un plan ? insista Ellen.

_-_ A part le faire venir à moi, ici, à Poudlard, sur **_mon_** terrain… murmura Harry. Tu te dis que je suis encore en train d'improviser, n'est_-_ce pas…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique.

_-_ Tu as les moyens d'en avoir la certitude, si je ne m'abuse…

Harry se redressa d'un bond, faisant trembler la table et les pièces qui protestèrent de ces manières brusques.

_-_ Oh ! et puis à quoi bon ! s'écria_-_t_-_il avec humeur. Mes improvisations n'ont pas toujours été très heureuses je l'avoue, mais chaque fois que nous avons établi des plans, rien ne s'est passé non plus comme nous l'avions prévu !

_-_ Parce qu'il vous manquait un spécialiste de la planification stratégique…

_-_ Ron pourtant…

_-_ Weasley est un Gryffondor, Harry… C'est un stratège, je le reconnais, mais il reste profondément Gryffondor… Vous avez la même manière d'appréhender les choses… Mais en face de vous, vous avez des Serpentard… Et c'est ce qui vous manque… Quelqu'un qui pense en Serpentard…

_-_ Nous avions Rogue… sourit Harry pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Non, Harry, c'est Dumbledore qui avait le Professeur Rogue avec lui… Et Dumbledore a beau sortir de Gryffondor, je le crois assez retors pour n'avoir besoin d'aucune aide pour penser en Serpentard… Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière avec laquelle il se sert de Vector et Londubat pour tenir ma Maison en son équilibre précaire. Non… la personne qui vous manque c'est moi, tout simplement... termina_-_t_-_elle avec une légère suffisance qui fit sourire Harry.

_-_ Serpentard et spécialiste des tactiques militaires de chef de clan en chef de clan…

_-_ Mais tu n'es pas chef de clan… se moqua Harry. Et tu ne le seras jamais…

Elle lui rendit un sourire un peu fier :

_-_ Tu sais ce que disait mon grand_-_père paternel à ce sujet, Potter ? Il disait qu'il avait enfin compris pourquoi les femmes ne pouvaient être chefs de clan… parce que ceux qui avaient décrété cela ne me connaissaient pas…

Harry pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'entendre rire. Elle eût pris cela pour une approbation. Elle se retourna vers les pièces du jeu d'échecs.

Elle écarta la Dame et le Cavalier pour faire une place entre les deux et y déposa le Roi.

_-_ Voilà ce qui doit être Harry… Toi au centre et nous à tes côtés. Nous nous protégeons les uns les autres des coups bas. Et nous combattrons ensemble ton Voldemort…

Elle avait prononcé ce dernier nom sans hésiter pour la première fois.

_-_ Ce n'est pas mon Voldemort… murmura Harry.

_-_ Il est à toi. Personne d'autre que toi ne peux le battre… mais rien ne t'empêche de te faire aider…

Il releva la tête brusquement.

_-_ Non !

_-_ Pourquoi ? insista Ellen. Pourquoi ne veux_-_tu pas que nous soyons à tes côtés lorsque tu devras l'affronter ?

Elle se dressait devant lui, exaspérée et tremblante à la fois. Harry résista à l'envie de la toucher et de la serrer contre lui.

_-_ Parce qu'il lui serait trop facile de se servir de vous…

_-_ Crois_-_tu que nous ne saurions…

Il ne la laissa pas finir.

_-_ Non… C'est moi qui ne suis pas certain de supporter de vous voir souffrir sous mes yeux… Et je n'aurais pas droit à l'erreur…

_-_ Tu ne pourras le battre seul…

La voix d'Ellen était presque éteinte. Elle s'échappait de ses lèvres comme malgré elle.

_-_ Je ne serai pas seul, lui répondit Harry en s'approchant.

Et il réalisa en parlant que c'était la vérité. Il mit les mains sur les épaules d'Ellen pour la forcer à relever la tête vers lui.

_-_ Vous serez tous avec moi, continua_-_t_-_il.

Il prit la main bandée d'Ellen et la posa contre son cœur.

_-_ Chacun d'entre vous. Même ceux qui ne sont plus là.

Les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent à la mémoire. _Si Dumbledore a raison et que l'amour que tu portes en toi est l'arme qui vaincra Voldemort, alors nous te nourrirons de tout notre amour. Et cet amour prendra tant de place dans ton cœur qu'il fera exploser la pierre qu'il a la place du sien_.

_-_ Mission accomplie Hermione, murmura_-_t_-_il. Du moins en ce qui concerne la place dans mon cœur.

Ellen le regarda sans comprendre. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Il reprit la main de la jeune fille et posa sa paume contre sa paume. Il sentit à nouveau ce picotement étrange dans ses doigts. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui retira sa main. Elle se détourna lentement vers la table. Elle prit le Roi noir du bout des doigts et le contempla longuement.

_-_ Si tu ne sais pas encore comment le vaincre, se décida_-_t_-_elle enfin sans le regarder, sais_-_tu au moins comment tu va t_-_y prendre pour l'amener à toi ?

Harry soupira.

_-_ J'ai déjà commencé… l'informa_-_t_-_il. Mais là, j'en ai conscience, je ne pourrais m'en sortir seul… Je ne suis pas assez malin pour berner Voldemort, et j'aurais trop peur de commettre une bévue qui ferait tout sombrer…

Ellen allait parler. Elle hésita, il l'interrogea d'un regard qui croisa celui de la jeune fille.

_-_ A quoi penses_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec intérêt.

Il suivit son regard vers le Cavalier noir qui piaffait d'impatience.

_-_ Ce que je ferais… commença_-_t_-_elle avec prudence. Ce que je ferais… Je commencerais à redonner confiance à Voldemort… Laisser à son cavalier la bride sur le cou… Lui laisser croire que nous nous endormons sur nos lauriers… le laisser reprendre contact avec son maître… et nous préparer à la guerre…

_-_ Tu veux te servir de Malefoy… ? souffla Harry, intéresssé. Ce pourrait être dangereux… pour nombre d'entre vous…

Ellen prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

_-_ Il faut savoir sacrifier des pièces pour remporter une victoire totale… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'est ce que prétend Ron également…

_-_ Alors ce doit être proche de la vérité si nos deux avis contraires se rejoignent sur ce point…

Ils parlaient à voix basse.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à ces sacrifices… chuchota Harry.

Ellen renifla d'un air moqueur :

_-_ Parce que tu crois avoir ton mot à dire là_-_dessus ? Tu peux nous demander de te laisser marcher seul au devant de Voldemort. Mais tu n'empêcheras aucun de nos amis de se battre de leur côté… Tu n'en as pas le droit, d'ailleurs. Ils sont tous aussi concernés que toi dans cette affaire. _Nous sommes_ tous aussi concernés que toi.

Harry soupira.

_-_ C'est dangereux, répéta_-_t_-_il. C'est dangereux de laisser Malefoy reprendre du poil de la bête… Je… j'ai peur qu'Hermione en soit la première victime…

_-_ Granger sait ce qu'elle risque, non ? Elle plus que quiconque…

Elle eut un petit claquement de langue agacé.

_-_ Nous savons tous ce que nous risquons… et si nous étions aveugle ou naïf au point de l'ignorer les évènements de ces derniers jours auront eu le mérite de remettre les pendules à l'heure ! Il faut te décider Harry ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Une sourde angoisse montait à sa gorge. Ellen avait confirmé son impression première. Il fallait passer à l'attaque. Le temps de l'attentisme était terminé. La décision lui appartenait. Et elle mettrait en jeu bien plus que sa propre vie.

_-_ J'ai peur, Ellen, avoua_-_t_-_il.

Il sentit les doigts de la jeune fille enlacer les siens et les serrer très fort. Le contact du pansement dans sa paume lui était désagréable.

_-_ J'ai peur aussi, Harry. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen de contourner l'obstacle cette fois…

C'était aussi la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

_-_ Je dois parler à Hermione, dit_-_il. Et à Dumbledore aussi…

_-_ Il ne prendra pas de décision à ta place, Harry, et il ne répondra pas plus aux plus importantes des questions que tu te poses…

_-_ Le temps des questions est révolu. Je vais aller le voir pour que nous travaillions ensemble à attirer Voldemort dans le piège. Je ne veux pas commettre d'erreur cette fois. Nous avons besoin du concours de l'école et de son directeur, si nous voulons nous servir de Malefoy. Et il nous faut aussi mettre en place un plan efficace de protection des élèves. Nous ne pourrons le faire sans la participation des professeurs. Oui, nous devons travailler ensemble…

_-_ Tu ne crains pas qu'il veuille nous renvoyer dans nos foyers pour nous mettre à l'abri ?

_-_ Et fermer Poudlard ? Non, il sait que cela me rendrait plus vulnérable qu'autre chose. Il sait que personne n'est à l'abri désormais.

Il se tut un instant, pour embrasser d'un regard la nouvelle configuration de la partie d'échecs.

_-_ Nous reprendrons les entraînements de l'AD. Le Professeur Londubat nous montrera comment nous organiser pour répondre aux attaques groupées. Il faudra tout revoir. Je compte sur toi et Ron pour écouter les suggestions de chacun. Lorsque je serais face à Voldemort, je veux être certain que tout aura été mis en œuvre pour vous donner les moyens de vous défendre.

_-_ Oui, chef ! se moqua gentiment Ellen.

Il sourit. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_il. Si tu as l'intention de recommencer à m'apprendre à danser, je t'avertis tout de suite : renonce !

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir t'évanouir encore ! Je te préfère tout à fait conscient entre mes bras ! Mais, je te le dis, Potter : tu finiras par danser avec moi, foi de McGregor !

Harry eut envie de rire.

_-_ C'est promis, dit_-_il.

Ellen leva la tête.

_-_ Une promesse ?

Elle le regarda fixement avant de baisser les yeux. Elle s'éloigna du jeune homme.

_-_ Bien… Tu me dois une danse, ne l'oublie pas…

Elle entreprit d'essayer d'ouvrir une bouteille de jus de citrouille pour cacher le trouble qui l'avait saisi. Harry lui prit la bouteille des mains. Il dit :

_-_ Aperio !

Et le bouchon sauta. Il rendit la bouteille à Ellen sans commentaire. Il en ouvrit une autre pour lui. Il la leva, comme pour un toast.

_-_ Aux grandes décisions ! fit_-_il sur un ton enjoué.

Ellen choqua son goulot à celui de la bouteille du jeune homme.

_-_ Comme tu dis, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

**_lolaboop_** : enfin, ENFIN, après trois semaines de lecture j'arrive à rattrapper le retard! Oui tu as bien lu 3 semaines pour 148 chapitres... 49 chapitres un tiers par semaine ! soit entre 7 et 10 chapitres par jour en moyenne selon que tu comptes ou non le week_-_end… Waaa ! Quel courage ! 2.: je ne comprend pas trop pourquoi dumbledore a demandé a draco de se battre a leur cotés contre les détraqueurs! Tu peux éclaircir ma lanterne... Pour plusieurs raisons en fait : Pour que chaque Maison soit représentée, d'une part… parce que Malefoy a quand même un potentiel magique non négligeable… Et aussi parce que Dumbledore dans sa vision du monde optimiste espérait sans doute faire réfléchir le jeune homme… et si ce n'est le ramener vers la cause de l'Ordre (faut pas pousser quand même…) au moins ne pas le trouver sur son chemin une prochaine fois… 3.: Ellen est le genre de fille que j'ai toujours voulu être mais dont j'étais incapable. A la fois insouciante et affirmé, douce et dangereuse, amoureuse et guerrière. Oui guerrière tout comme ginny a foncé dans le tas... Et pourtant, c'est pas une Mary_-_Sue ! Mais c'est peut_-_être simplement l'image qu'elle donne ou veut donner… 4.: Alors qu'elle est cette place pour Ellen sur l'échiquier de la guerre? Voilà, tu as ta réponse… Qu'en penses_-_tu ?

**_Alixe_****_ : Hello ! C'est marrant, j'ai pas la même interprétation que toi de la carte du maraudeur. pour moi, elle ne devine pas les mots de passe, elle reflète seulement ceux que les maraudeurs conaissaient. Enfin, il est difficile de savoir qui a raison, au vu des éléments dont nous disposons. _**C'est tout à fait juste. Mais je me suis dit que si elle était capable d'indiquer les noms de personnes que les Maraudeurs ne connaissaient pas à l'époque de la conception de la carte, ainsi que de répondre avec autant d'esprit, et nommément, à ceux qui essaieraient vainement de la lire (Cornedrue, Patmol, Queudver et Lunard s'adressent au Professeur Rogue et à son gros nez… et pas à Severus Rogue, ni même à Servilus…) pourquoi ne serait_-_elle pas capable de donner les mots de passe, même les nouveaux… ? Et puis, ça m'arrangeait particulièrement…  
**_Tu ne connais pas Sorcier internationnal . LOL. C'est un magazine que l'on trouve sous le profil d'Alana Chantelune qui est conçu sur le modèle de  
Courrier International. On y trouve une sélection d'articles de différents journeaux sorciers. Mes préférés sont ceux qui sont consacrés aux cracmols._** Je viens d'y jeter un œil. Je n'ai pas le temps de tout lire, mais j'ai bien aimé la pub pour la petite annonce sur le poste de prof de DFCM ! MDR ! Et j'ai vu aussi l'article sur Salem et le Vaudou…  
**_Tu me fais peur avec ta réponse à review. Tu ne va pas les séparer les tourtereaux, hein ? (Supplie : juste des petites disputes de temps en temps, pas plus...)_** Il faut bien mettre du piquant dans leur relation non ? Sinon ça tomberait vite dans le pralinage sauvage… berk berk berk…

**_Ayako : ARGH mais qu'est que Harry a comris ? (Bien trop tard certes, mais je veux savouharreuh ;;)_** Pas mal de choses que tu retrouveras dans les différentes reviewes… Confirmation dans un chapitre, je crois… **_Sinon j'ai hate de voir ce que va faire Algie pour faire regner l'ordre dans la maison Slytherin..._** ha ! le pauvre Algie… quelle lourde tâche on lui a confié là… nous verrons comme il se débrouille… **_En tout cas Voldie ressemble à un gamin, il a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et donc il se venge bassement tss tss! _**Comme d'hab…**_Et euh j'ai pas compris pourquoi il disait tu triches Potter :_** Parce que Harry lui répétait que c'était entre eux deux seulement, et qu'il avait autour de lui tous ses amis, et Ellen notamment qui essayait de le ramener vers elle. Donc, il l'accuse de tricher car il est très bien entouré… C'est la mauvaise foi de Voldemort, il ne faut pas l'oublier…

**_Kareja : pettigrwe voulait la carte pour les mots de passe, non? et goldstein a été attaqué parce qu'étant préfet en chef, il les savait? mais pourquoi voldemort veut-il à ce point les mots de passe? pour envoyer malfoy et cie dans les autres maisons?_** C'est à peu près ça !

**_joe : bon, tj superbe, j'aimerai bien savoir sa ke va dire harry au directeur de serpentard._** Désolée, vous le saurez plus tard…

**_Voldemort : J'ai comme l'impression qu'Harry va se faire taper sur les doights._** Pas tant que cela, finalement…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ Rho c'est chou de s'amuser comme ça devant une carte (certes magique)._** Ces jeunes, un rien les amuse, n'est_-_ce pas… **_On dirait qu'Harry résiste de mieux en mieux à Voldemort, à moins que celui-ci soit moins insistant qu'avant..._** peut_-_être les deux… **_Aille, Percy tu l'aimes pas ou quoi? A croire qu'il s'en prend toujours plein la tronche lol, déjà, la dernière fois... _**Mais si, je l'aime bien Percy… si si ! je t'assure ! **_Et quel gaffeur ce Ron!_** Oh là ! tu ne sais pas à quel point ! **_Mais il a deviné quoi à la fin, Harry? Lol! Toujours quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de parler on dirait! _**Oui, moi ! **_BEAUCOUP TROP de suspense là! Mdr! Non, je rigole, t'as trouvé le bon filon pour que tous tes fans soient scotchés à leur ordi 24/24h, attendant désespérément la suite de leur histoire favorite lol!_** Damned ! je suis découverte ! Va vraiment falloir que j'utilise un sortilège d'attraction même si c'est déontologiquement interdit par la charte des Auteurs Magiques…

**_achille : pas mal le coup de la carte. ca permet à Harry d'être un peu plus avec ellen !_** Des avantages et des inconvénients de la Carte du Maraudeur… mais c'est vrai qu'un moment avec Ellen McGregor ça ne se refuse pas…

**_cemeil_****_ :Y a pas que Harry qui ait eu un déclic. Je crois que j'ai finalement réussi à remettre tout dans le bon ordre... et trouver le rapport entre Peter et Anthony. _**Hahahha ! oui quand on a plus d'éléments en main, c'est plus facile… **_Et quand est-ce que ce conseil de guerre va-t-il avoir lieu? Quoique, pour le moment, je préfèrerais avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur: Percy face aux mangemorts, Fred et George qui ne répondent pas..._** au prochain chapitre, normalement…

**_Lyane_****_ : Alors c'était bien la carte que Peter voulait dans le dortoir de Harry. Non pas pour les passages, mais pour les mots de passe. Tous les mots de passe de Poudlard...Que Voldemort aurait pu avoir...Ca fait froid dans le dos. _**Oui, hein…**_ Bon, on devrais pas tarder d'avoir le reécit des aventures de Parvati et Dean, d'avoir des nouvelles des batailes exterieurs, en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas trop de morts chez les gens qu(on connait, comme d'habitude. Même s'il serait étonnant que tout le monde en réchappe vivant_**. Dans un chapitre vous saurez tout ou presque…

**_Colombe : Si j'ai bien compris, Croutard aurait attaqué Golstein pk il est préfet et qu'il connait les mots de passe, mais comme celui-ci n'a pas parlé, il a cherché la carte pr les avoir, c'est bien ça ? _**Oui. **_Et si j'en crois les RAR que tu fais après ce qu'a dit Harry à monsieur Londubat, Ellen risque d'etre furieuse contre Harry de ce qu'il a dit… _**C'était un risque en effet… **_Dommage, je déteste de les disputes. _**Oui, mais tout ne peut aller dans le meilleur des mondes… surtout si ce n'est pas le meilleur des mondes… '**_( À propos d'ellen, j'adore cette manière qu'a Harry de toujours (ou souvent, en tous cas) de l'appeler Ellen alors que tous l'appelle Ellie _** Ben oui, c'est sa manière de se distinguer.


	71. Chapitre 150 : Du Coq à l'Âne

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 150**

**Du Coq à l'Ane…**

…

On n'entendait dans la pièce que le crépitement vif des flammes dans l'âtre. Il manquait par_-_dessus l'odeur du bois, l'arôme du chocolat brûlé. Dean sourit pour lui même. C'était Parvati qui avait eu l'idée de faire fondre les tablettes de chocolat qu'ils avaient trouvées sur la table basse entre les deux bergères mœlleuses. Pendant que lui s'occupait d'ouvrir les bouteilles de bièraubeurre qui accompagnaient le chocolat.

Ils avaient bu une première gorgée en silence, l'oreille aux aguets, le regard fixé sur la porte de la pièce… Ou du moins, sur l'endroit où aurait du se trouver la porte de la pièce. Ils étaient entrés. La porte s'était refermée et avait disparu.

Dean frissonna malgré la chaleur de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme des flashes, revenaient les séquences des évènements depuis qu'il avait laissé Seamus et Lavande descendre dans la Grande Salle, ainsi qu'Hermione le leur avait ordonné. Il entendait encore la voix alarmée de Lavande dire que Parvati était montée à la volière… Il s'entendait encore lui répondre qu'il allait la chercher… Pourquoi avait_-_il dit cela ? Pourquoi n'avait_-_il pas laissé Ron faire son boulot de Préfet ? Il faisait de plus en plus froid alors qu'il montait les étages vers la tour de la volière, sa baguette à la main, et l'esprit déjà embrumé. Les leçons du club lui revenaient par moments, et la voix d'Harry qui l'encourageait surgissait parfois au détour de sa mémoire. Il tremblait déjà, de peur et de froid, et les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Détraqueurs. Rester calme. Appeler Parvati. Lui dire de redescendre. Immédiatement. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient tout près. Trop. Un cri. Parvati ? Je suis là Parvati. Mais était_-_il certain de parler ? Parvati ! Elle était recroquevillée, frissonnante, contre le mur du couloir.

Ils arrivent. Il se baisse. Elle est gelée. Elle pleure. Ils sont là. Il sent leur souffle. Ils doivent être des milliers. Ils ne leur échapperont pas. Il la soulève. Elle est lourde. Elle ne peut pas courir. Elle ne _veut _pas courir. Laisse_-_moi, dit_-_elle. Laisse_-_moi. C'est trop tard. Non ! Non ! Harry a dit qu'il fallait penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Comment penser à quelque chose d'heureux quand il fait si froid. Quand les Détraqueurs sont tout autour de soi. Et que la guerre gronde. Harry a dit qu'il fallait penser à quelque chose de chaud et de doux. Quelque chose qui réchauffe le cœur. La salle commune de Gryffondor. Neville, Ron, Harry, Seamus qui fait le pitre. Et le rire de Ginny. Un fou rire de Ginny qui embrase toute la salle, même ceux qui ne savent même pas pourquoi ils rient. Mais c'était fini. Plus personne ne rira dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Et Parvati est de plus en plus lourde. Il fait de plus en plus froid. Ils arrivent. Ils se rapprochent. Ils sont juste derrière. Ils pourront bientôt les toucher de leurs longs doigts crochus. Non ! Non ! Non ! Harry a dit qu'on pouvait les repousser. C'était si facile dans la salle du club. Sous le sourire du professeur Londubat. Il savait, d'un regard pétillant, encourager les apprentis… On se sentait tout de suite plus fort, meilleur, et rassuré. Un patronus. Un seul et il aurait le temps de prendre un peu d'avance. Assez pour retrouver les autres. Pour trouver parmi eu la force de lever sa baguette encore et encore et de crier : Spero Patronus !

Oui ! Encore un effort Dean… Mais Parvati ne peut pas courir. Il la traîne au bout de sa main. Elle va le lâcher. Ses doigts glissent dans sa main. Il faut se mettre à l'abri. Il ouvre les portes des classes ou des placards. Aux fenêtres, ils sont déjà là, givrant les pièces de leur souffle. Il fait sombre. On n'y voit plus rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Et si les Détraqueurs ne les rattrapent pas, il mourra de toutes façons parce que son cœur va exploser à force de battre si fort, de se serrer si fort. Une porte s'ouvre, la lueur d'un feu. Tant pis, au moins ils mourront au chaud. Il pousse Parvati à l'intérieur. Il referme la porte. Il cherche la poignée. S'il n'y a pas de clé, il lancera un sort. Lequel ? Il ne sait pas ; il ne sait plus. Mais il n'y a pas de loquet et pas de serrure. Il n'y a pas de porte. Il n'y en a plus. Et s'il n'y a plus de porte, les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas entrer. Là, ça va mieux. Son cœur bat toujours aussi vite, mais ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Non. Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. La lumière grandit. La cheminée qui flambe. Les fauteuils. La table. Les murs chargés de rayonnages. Une bibliothèque. Parvati est tombée sur le sol. Il s'approche et la relève.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demande_-_t_-_elle.

Dean ne répond pas. Ce qui se passe est trop atroce pour y penser. On leur avait promis qu'ils seraient à l'abri, gémit sa camarade.

_-_ Mais si nous étions vraiment à l'abri, Parvati, dit_-_il sèchement, crois_-_tu qu'on s'entraînerait comme on l'a fait depuis maintenant presque trois ans ?

Il fait le tour de la pièce.

_-_ On est où ? demande encore Parvati.

_-_ Dans la pièce où Harry donnait les cours de l'AD, il y trois ans… répond_-_il. Du moins, je le crois.

Il s'approche de la cheminée. Sur la table, il y a deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre et plusieurs tablettes de chocolat.

_-_ De quoi attraper une crise de foie ! estime_-_t_-_il.

Il déchire le papier d'argent de la première tablette et en casse un gros morceau qu'il va donner à Parvati, toujours écroulée au milieu de la pièce. Il la ramène dans un fauteuil. Elle lève vers lui ses grands yeux en amande qui paraissent plus effarés encore dans son visage pâle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui va arriver aux autres ?

Les autres. Tous ceux qu'ils aiment et sont dehors, à la merci de ces créatures de mort.

_-_ Ils sont ensemble. Dumbledore est avec eux, et tous les professeurs… Ils vont s'en sortir.

Elle veut le croire.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

Dean regarde encore autour de lui. Il n'y a toujours pas de porte. Parce qu'il serait toujours dangereux de sortir ou parce qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de se retrouver à l'extérieur ?

_-_ On attend.

Il s'assied dans le fauteuil et croque un morceau de chocolat. La lumière grandit dans la pièce. La chaleur aussi. Son cœur bat moins vite. Il n'y a que le silence qui le gêne.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu allais faire à la volière ?

_-_ Envoyer un hibou à ma mère… Depuis Halloween elle veut que Padma et moi lui donnions des nouvelles chaque jour… aujourd'hui c'était mon tour…

Parvati fait des papillotes avec le papier d'emballage et les pose près du feu. Elle s'assied près de l'âtre et commence à raconter qu'elle adore faire fondre du chocolat. Elle le fait tout le temps avec sa sœur quand elles sont chez leurs parents. Elle non plus ne veut pas du silence. Elle parle. Elle parle. De tout et de rien. C'est drôle. Il n'a jamais pris la peine de l'écouter. Il croyait qu'elle ne savait que glousser. Elle est amusante et naïve. Le chocolat a cuit. Elle rit. Elle s'excuse. Il y a une odeur de gâteau dans la pièce. Comme dans la cuisine de la mère de Dean quand il était enfant. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps, et pourtant, il lui semble qu'il y a des siècles.

Il avait parlé lui aussi. Et elle l'avait écouté. Il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il avait raconté. Les parties de foot sur le terrain vague derrière la maison, les matches où sa mère et son beau_-_père allaient le soutenir. Les disputes avec ses frères et sœurs. Les après_-_midi bruyants… Et tous ces trucs bizarres qui lui arrivaient parfois. La télévision, surtout… et les appareils ménagers qui avaient soudain des ratés quand il était dans les parages… Sa mère s'était crue maudite. Elle avait même failli faire venir un exorciste… jusqu'au jour où il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard.

Il raconta les adieux à sa mère. Le premier voyage dans le train et la découverte de Poudlard. Le monde magique qui s'offrait à lui était tout droit sorti de ses rêves. Il vivait un conte de fées. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne l'existence de Vo… Voldemort. Il espérait qu'Harry lui damerait bien vite le pion que chacun retourne à ses activités en toute sérénité…

Et puis le silence à nouveau. L'attente interminable. Un peu moins pesante, cependant, parce qu'elle était partagée. L'angoisse pour ceux qui affrontaient les Détraqueurs de l'autre côté du mur sans porte. Une fois, Dean avait voulu quitter la pièce. Pour leur prêter main forte. Et Parvati lui avait dit :

_-_ Tu pourrais combattre tous les Détraqueurs entre nous et le rez_-_de_-_chaussée ? Car moi je ne le pourrais pas… Nous serons morts avant d'atteindre l'escalier.

Elle avait raison.

_-_ Padma est très forte pour les Patronus, avait rassuré Dean.

_-_ Et Seamus est capable de beaucoup quand il ne cherche pas qu'à impressionner Lavande, avait réconforté Parvati.

Et ils avaient attendu encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de sortir quand même. De toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient pas rester là indéfiniment… et il serait toujours temps de rentrer précipitamment à l'abri de la salle…

Un dernier regard sur le feu. Dean tend la main.

_-_ Tu veux vraiment sortir, Parvati ?

_-_ Oui…

Dean ferme les yeux. S'il a bien compris comment marchait la salle sur demande, il devrait sentir sous ses doigts… une poignée de porte.

Le couloir était vide et glacé. Dean mit le pied hors de la pénombre de la pièce, Parvati sur les talons. Un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait. Il fit sortir la jeune fille et referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_ C'est fini on dirait… murmura Parvati.

_-_ Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir…

Dean tendit l'oreille.

_-_ On nous cherche peut_-_être…

_-_ Viens…

Il poussa la jeune fille en avant. Les pas s'assourdissaient. Il allongea le sien. Il n'avait pas conscience de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Quelque part entre la tour de Gryffondor et la volière, c'était certain, mais à quel niveau et de quel côté… ? Il avait perdu le compte des étages et des couloirs alors qu'ils fuyaient les Détraqueurs. Le silence leur pesait soudain. Il leur tardait de tenir contre leur cœur ceux qui comptaient pour eux. Ils se mirent à courir sur les traces de l'inconnu qui marchait devant eux… Ils ne le voyaient pas encore. Mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas loin. Il leur tardait de l'appeler, de voir le visage de leur camarade… ou d'un professeur… ou même de Rusard… Oui, ils seraient heureux d'entendre sa voix aigre leur rappeler qu'_on ne courrait pas dans les couloirs_. Mais il n'y avait personne, que Miss Teigne crachant sa rage impuissante devant les escaliers.

Dean se rapprocha du feu. Il rit, un peu désabusé.

_-_ Tu te rends compte, Harry ! murmura_-_t_-_il. On échappe par miracle aux Détraqueurs, et la première personne qu'on rencontre après ça, il faut que ce soit cette vieille chatte de malheur.

Harry lui sourit.

Dean haussa les épaules.

_-_ Crois_-_moi, reprit_-_il, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Elle crachait et feulait en nous regardant ! Parvati s'est mise à faire des tas de signes pour conjurer le sort… Pour le coup c'est elle qui devenait effrayante. Surtout qu'en fait, c'était pas après nous qu'elle en avait, cette vieille chatte pelée ! C'était après Pattenrond… Il était caché derrière une tapisserie.

Dean se mit à rire, d'un rire un peu nerveux, comme d'une bonne plaisanterie. Harry lui sourit.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est un mauvais augure ? demanda Dean en essayant de plaisanter.

_-_ Ce seraient des chats noirs, fit Harry, je dis pas…

_-_ Mais ce ne sont pas des chats noirs, soupira Dean. Alors, tout va bien…

Il leva les yeux vers Harry, et celui_-_ci fit semblant de croire que ce n'était pas une question.

Harry toutefois fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée de Ron. Le Préfet s'affala dans le fauteuil près de ses amis. Il ne les regardait pas cependant. Il fixait la danse hypnotique des flammes dans le feu.

_-_ Tu as eu des nouvelles ? se décida Harry pour rompre le silence.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ Dumbledore n'est toujours pas rentré ?

_-_ Londubat est venu avertir McGonagall qu'il les attendait dans son bureau…

La voix de Ron était presque rauque.

_-_ Ginny est restée chez les Préfets pour attendre des nouvelles. Moi je n'ai pas pu…

Il se redressa brusquement sur le bord du fauteuil et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ McGonagall s'est enfermée avec Hermione dans le bureau de la _Préfète en Chef_…

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? Elles ont déjà eu une grande conversation en privé hier matin…

Harry sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

_-_ Mais rien de grave… dit_-_il.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

_-_ Mais… non ! fit Harry, le cœur battant. Pourquoi je saurais quelque chose ? je ne suis même pas Préfet !

Il songea enfin à se taire et à regarder ailleurs que le visage soupçonneux de son ami. Dean toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Tu diras à Ginny que j'ai essayé de joindre les jumeaux trois fois depuis qu'elle vous a rejoint chez les Préfets ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Ron. Ils n'ont pas répondu.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour quitter la salle commune.

_-_ Je monte au dortoir… J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos…

Il fit un signe de la main un peu embarrassé à ses deux camarades avant de se diriger vers la table de Neville.

Le jeune Londubat était entouré de Lavande et Parvati, ainsi que de Jezebel Dawson et de ses camarades de dortoir. Nul doute que le Dragon de Salazar Serpentard –personne n'avait songé à démentir cette version_-_ était pour quelque chose dans la popularité du jeune homme. Dean le félicita, car il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire et se déclara fort fâché d'avoir raté cela.

_-_ Pas moi ! lui répondit Parvati.

Dean fit un sourire contraint. Il fit leva la main comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas fait grand_-_chose, mais il dut juger que ce ne serait pas très gentil pour sa camarde et n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il prit le chemin des escaliers du dortoir et les filles aussitôt penchèrent leur tête vers Parvati, dans un ensemble parfait, pour lui demander des détails sur les longues heures qu'elle venait de passer, seule, avec le jeune Thomas. Elles s'interrompirent comme Seamus entrait dans la salle. Il bougonnait et ronchonnait.

_-_ Deux heures ! Deux heures ! répétait_-_il tandis qu'il prenait place à la table de Neville. Deux heures, il m'a fallu pour envoyer ce fichu message à ma mère. Tout le monde se pressait à la volière à présent que les hiboux sont revenus. On va avoir des crises d'hystérie à travers tout le pays quand les parents vont savoir qu'on a subi une attaque de Détraqueurs… Deux messages de ce genre en trois jours… Moi, ma mère, elle va péter une durite, c'est sûr ! On va pas tarder à la voir rappliquer à Poudlard, je vous le dis… Où est Dean ? Il va bien ? Non, parce qu'il avait l'air bouleversé quand je suis parti. C'est qu'il a eu chaud le pauvre… Hein ? Mais non Parvati, je parle pas pour toi… Mais tout seul contre tous ces Détraqueurs… Comment ? Ha excuse_-_moi, ma chère Jezebel, mais d'après ce que Dean a raconté, Parvati elle n'était pas fraîche quand même face à ces monstres… Aïe ! mais qui m'a donné un coup de pied dans les tibias ?

_-_ Moi, fit Neville tranquillement. Seamus, s'il te plait : la ferme !

_-_ Non, il a raison, intervint Parvati. Il pourrait se passer de le faire remarquer, mais il a raison. Sans Dean, je ne serais pas là et j'ai été plus un fardeau qu'un secours, je le crains…

_-_ Tu te trompes…

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le fauteuil où se reposait Harry. Incrédule, Parvati lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Rien de particulier, répondit_-_il. Mais d'après ce que _moi_ j'ai compris de ce qu'il m'a raconté, je ne pense pas que Dean croie que tu es un fardeau. Et tu lui as apporté un grand secours durant ces heures d'attente, où vous ne saviez ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui arrivait à ceux que vous aimez…

_-_ Oui… répondit Parvati d'une petite voix. J'ai laissé brûler le chocolat…

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'aux escaliers du dortoir des filles. Lavande la suivit, non sans lancer un long regard réprobateur à Seamus.

_-_ Hé mais ! c'est pas ma faute ! C'est Harry qui l'a faite pleurer ! se récria Finnigan tandis que Neville ordonnait à Dawson de rester assise.

Jezebel se rassit. On ne contrariait pas le petit_-_neveu du prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, surtout quand ce dernier portait également le titre de Directeur de la redoutée Maison Serpentard…

Harry secoua la tête devant les réactions des uns et des autres. Il sourit à Neville. Il le trouvait plus sûr de lui soudain et il se demanda depuis quand le jeune homme avait troqué ses manières incertaines contre cet air décidé. Neville lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui montra Ron qui se désintéressait de la conversation.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ Nous n'avons aucune nouvelles de l'extérieur encore… soupira Harry.

C'est alors que Jezebel Dawson s'approcha du fauteuil de Ron et posa son bras sur le dossier.

_-_ Je suis sûre que tout va bien dehors, dit_-_elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

_-_ Les petites filles devraient être couchées à cette heure, répondit Ron sans ménagement.

Jezebel sursauta.

_-_ Je ne suis pas une petite fille !

_-_ Et moi je suis Préfet ! asséna Ron. Et je dis que les Deuxième Année ne devraient plus être dans cette pièce à cette heure !

Il se tourna lentement vers les filles. Dawson amorça un mouvement de repli, imitée par ses camarades.

Il ne resta dans la salle que Seamus et Neville avec Ron et Harry. Neville allait rejoindre son dortoir quand Ginny fit irruption dans la salle commune. Elle bondit jusqu'à la cheminée et éteignit le feu d'un geste de la baguette.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que se passe ? fit Ron interloqué.

_-_ Percy est à Ste Mangouste, mais il va bien, prononça Ginny précipitamment. Papa est sain et sauf. On n'a pas de nouvelle de Bill, ni de Tonks, ni de Mondingus mais ils n'étaient pas au Ministère, ni au Chemin de Traverse.

Ron, extrêmement tendu sur le bord de son fauteuil, était livide.

_-_ Fred ? George ? balbutia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais pas ! Personne ne les a vus. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'effectif officiel…

Ginny cherchait fébrilement à atteindre le fond du pot de poudre de cheminette. Elle en lança enfin une petite poignée dans l'âtre.

_-_ Chez Weasley Frères ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle avec angoisse.

Elle s'avança dans l'âtre, évitant les cendres chaudes.

_-_ Fred ! George !

La tête qui apparut sur les bûches à demi consumées était fort contrariée.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?

_-_ Higgs ! s'étrangla Ron.

Il se précipita, bouscula sa sœur et prit sa place.

_-_ Higgs ! Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? Où sont mes frères ? hurla_-_t_-_il dans la cheminée.

_-_ George est là, mais il ne peut pas vous parler, répondit Higgs. Ecoutez… rappelez plus tard… On est occupé… Ou plutôt non… Fred vous rappellera quand il sera rentré…

Et il coupa la communication.

Ron poussa un cri de frustration, maudissant Higgs et les tous les Serpentard.

_-_ Ça va, Ron… essaya de rassurer Harry. Il n'a pas dit qu'ils étaient blessés. Il a juste dit qu'ils étaient occupés…

_-_ Mais où est Fred ? Et pourquoi George n'est_-_il pas venu répondre lui_-_même ?

Ginny se releva souplement et se planta devant son frère. Son visage reflétait la plus grande impatience.

_-_ On le saurait si tu m'avais laissée faire ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, Ronald ! Toujours à sauter à la gorge des gens !

_-_ Enfin… commença Neville doucement. Ils sont rentrés c'est déjà ça…

_-_ Oui, ça veut dire que les combats ont cessé partout, non ?

_-_ Oui mais Higgs est guérisseur ! Que fait un guérisseur chez Fred et George ? s'échauffa Ron.

_-_ Il est aussi membre de l'AD ! rappela Harry un peu sèchement. Il faut que tu te calmes, Ron !

Ron se releva lentement. Il était blême. Il scruta le visage de chacun de ses camarades. Un peu honteux, il marmonna quelques excuses presque inaudibles. Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle s'éloigna vers la banquette de la fenêtre.

Seamus décida qu'il était temps pour lui de remonter vers sa chambre. Harry seul répondit à son bonsoir timide. Neville demandait à Ron s'il voulait qu'il allât prendre des nouvelles auprès de son oncle. Ron secoua la tête, penaud.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il. S'ils ont pris la décision d'impliquer l'AD dans la guerre à l'extérieur… ils ne seront pas allés le clamer sur les toits. Non… Merci Neville, mais je crois que j'en ai assez fait pour ce soir…

Il prit le chemin du dortoir lui aussi, la tête et les épaules basses. Il se retourna à mi_-_chemin.

_-_ Harry ? Tu voudras bien me prévenir quand Fred rappellera ?

Il continua sa route vers les escaliers et commença à monter d'un pas lourd.

Neville n'osait rompre le silence qui s'installait.

_-_ Vous voulez que j'attende avec vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Moi je dois attendre Hermione, dit_-_il. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec Ginny.

Neville jugea que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Il se retira dans le dortoir, non sans avoir demandé à Harry de lui donner des nouvelles dès qu'il en aurait.

Harry resta un long moment seul devant la cheminée. La tête dans les mains, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui était arrivé dans la journée. Sa colère du matin contre Ellen lui semblait bien futile. Mais l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à son égard ne l'avait pas quitté. Et ce n'était pas les évènements de l'après midi qui le rassuraient.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté le laboratoire avec Ellen, lassés d'attendre leurs amis, et qu'il l'avait accompagnée à l'infirmerie, ils avaient eu la surprise d'y trouver le Professeur Londubat avec Malefoy, Wilford et Bulstrode. Malefoy gémissait dans un lit, le torse et l'épaule bandés, bulstrode était hagarde et Wilford tremblait comme une feuille. Le professeur Londubat avait énormément de mal à calmer tout le monde et Madame Pomfresh ne mâchait pas ses mots.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? avait demandé Ellen, très pâle, quand elle avait aperçu ses camarades de maison.

Un soupir de Londubat lui avait répondu, alors que Malefoy se plaignait de plus belle et que Wilford hoquetait.

_-_ Il semblerait que Miss Bulstrode soit un peu confuse depuis qu'elle a appris qu'Hagrid n'a pu sauver la vie de son animal de compagnie, Miss McGregor…

Bulstrode avait un regard hébété. La bouche à demi ouverte, elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle faisait à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux allaient de Malefoy à Wilford et de Wilford à Londubat. Elle paraissait choquée.

Madame Pomfresh lui avait alors fait boire un liquide à la couleur saumâtre et l'avait emmenée se coucher à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_-_ Vous en ferez ce que vous voudrez quand elle aura retrouvé ses esprits… avait_-_elle annoncé, l'air sévère. Mais agresser de cette manière brutale un de ses camarades n'est pas une attitude compatible avec la bonne tenue d'une école, Algie… Et cette fois, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore vous suive, si vous décidez de la garder. C'est une récidiviste, Algie. Elle est dangereuse, quelle que soit l'excuse que vous lui trouviez… Ho ! Je vous en prie, Malefoy ! Je vous ai administré un sortilège anesthésiant ! Vous ne sentez plus rien pour l'instant ! Cessez donc de geindre comme si vous étiez à l'agonie !

Elle appela Wilford qui s'approcha en tremblant et lui tendit un sucre sur lequel elle venait d'ajouter une goutte d'un flacon qu'elle renferma immédiatement dans la pharmacie.

_-_ Avalez ça ! ordonna_-_t_-_elle. Ça vous redonnera des couleurs !

Wilford fit une grimace et s'il recouvra des couleurs en effet ce fut parce qu'il manqua s'étrangler avec le remède. Madame Pomfresh lui donna deux grandes tapes dans le dos et lui permit de s'allonger un moment pour se remettre de ses émotions. L'expression de son visage cependant ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur ce qu'elle pensait de ces petites natures qu'étaient les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui…

Ellie s'empressa de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien d'une douillette lorsqu'elle lui tendit son poignet pour recevoir ses soins. Le professeur Londubat jeta un œil sur la blessure et se déclara fort rassuré sur l'évolution de la situation. Harry détourna les yeux de la baguette de Madame Pomfresh qui nettoyait les croûtes noires. Il préféra concentrer son attention sur les Serpentard alités. Le malaise de Wilford semblait s'être accru… Malefoy grimaçait de douleur et dardait sur Ellie et Londubat des regards chargés de fureur. Bulstrode était plongée dans un sommeil profond, et ronflait aussi fort que Ron dans ses bons jours… Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas paraître aussi interloqué qu'il l'était réellement. Ainsi Bulstrode était passée à l'action. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi était_-_ce Malefoy qui était blessé et non Wiford. Et comment la jeune fille avait_-_elle réussi cet exploit d'envoyer quiconque à l'infirmerie sans baguette ? Avait_-_elle déboîté l'épaule de Drago en lui sautant dessus pour l'étrangler de ses mains puissantes ? C'était absurde ! ou du moins totalement illogique…

Enfin, Madame Pomfresh termina d'appliquer une nouvelle pommade sur la plaie d'Ellen et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent l'infirmerie en même temps que le professeur Londubat. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment. Ellie cachait sa main abîmée sous la manche de sa robe et se taisait. Elle ne paraissait pas très à l'aise et décochait quelques regards furtifs à son Directeur de Maison tout en prenant soin de se tenir légèrement en retrait. Elle mourrait cependant d'envie d'en savoir plus et lançait également à Harry des œillades furieuses. Si celui_-_ci n'avait pas parlé de ses conspirations au professeur, elle aurait pu poser des questions sans s'attirer ce regard ironique de la part de l'oncle de ce benêt de Neville…

_-_ Professeur… ?

Algie Londubat leva le sourcil vers Harry.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé exactement ?

Le vieil homme leva les mains et les laissa retomber dans un geste d'ignorance.

_-_ Il semblerait, commença_-_t_-_il cependant, oui… il semblerait que Miss Bulstrode se soit rendue dans le dortoir de Mr Malefoy pour lui enfoncer ce…

Il chercha dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit un couteau d'argent, du service de table de l'école, de sa poche, enveloppé dans un mouchoir. Ellie pâlit. Puis rougit quand Londubat avança le couteau ensanglanté sous son nez, avec quelque ostentation.

_-_ Les Elfes de la cuisine vont être fort heureux de retrouver cet ustensile, reprit_-_il. Le mystère du couteau disparu est résolu ! Les Elfes de la cuisine vont pouvoir cesser de se lamenter et de se coincer les doigts dans les portes des placards… Ils ne sont en rien responsables de la disparition de l'argenterie de Poudlard…

Ellie ne quittait pas des yeux la lame un peu ternie. Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle et chaque fois qu'elle laissait tomber les yeux sur le mouchoir de Londubat, ses joues prenaient des couleurs.

Le professeur leur apprit que Drago en avait pour deux ou trois jours d'infirmerie, car la blessure au niveau de l'omoplate était assez profonde – Bulstrode avait une force de taureau, que la rage décuplait_-_ mais qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il garderait tout juste une raideur dans le bras pendant quelques jours mais rien de plus grave, heureusement.

_-_ Mais sait_-_on pourquoi Bulstrode a fait cela ? insista Harry.

Il sentit le trouble d'Ellen à un pas derrière son épaule. Et il savait que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le sentait aussi.

_-_ Je veux dire… reprit Harry, que ce devrait être Wilford qui devrait être couché à la place de Malefoy…

Il échangea un regard entendu avec le professeur. La respiration d'Ellen se fit un peu plus saccadée. Londubat ne se décidait pas à ranger le couteau. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Miss Bulstrode n'a pu expliquer son geste, dit_-_il. Il semblerait que son acte l'ait profondément choquée. Ajouté à la perte de son chat et à l'attaque des Détraqueurs… Je crois que Madame Pomfresh a raison, Harry. Je vais devoir éloigner Millicent Bulstrode quelques temps… si ce n'est pour le bien de l'école, au moins pour le sien propre…

_-_ Elle… Elle n'a rien voulu dire ? intervint enfin Ellen.

_-_ Elle était très confuse, répondit Londubat. Vraiment très confuse…

Il avait un air soucieux et secoua la tête comme pour se défaire d'une idée tenace et désagréable. Il releva la tête vers Ellen. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement sous le regard perçant du nouveau directeur des Serpentard. Londubat cessa d'avancer, forçant les deux jeunes gens à en faire autant. Il tenait toujours le couteau dans sa main et l'agitait devant eux comme pour souligner chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait.

_-_ Imaginons que Miss Bulstrode n'ait pas voulu s'en prendre à Malefoy, mais bien à Wilford puisqu'il parait qu'elle a appris que son cher animal de compagnie a servi de cobaye à des expériences interdites… _-_ Ellie retint sa respiration_-_ Comment Malefoy s'est_-_il retrouvé sous la lame à la place de son camarade ?

Harry retourna son regard interrogatif à Algie Londubat.

_-_ Sans doute, l'altruisme notoire de Drago Malefoy l'a poussé à se porter au devant de la lame pour éviter une blessure grave à son camarade…

Ellen fronça les sourcils. Le professeur se moquait_-_il d'eux ?

_-_ C'est la seule solution qui me vient à l'idée pour le moment… continuait Londubat. Car Bulstrode a beau être une idiote avérée je ne vois de ressemblance entre ces deux messieurs qu'une tendance à fuir le regard de leurs aînés…

_-_ Une chose est sûre cependant, conclut_-_il en remettant enfin le couteau dans sa poche. C'est qu'il n'était besoin d'aucune légilimancie pour se rendre compte de la crainte de Wilford et de la colère de Malefoy…

Sur ces mots, il salua les jeunes gens et prit le couloir qui le mènerait vers les cuisines, tandis qu'Harry retenait Ellen un instant.

_-_ Je sais ! Je sais ! le devança cette dernière. Voilà où conduisent mes conspirations… J'ai eu de la chance cette fois, mais ça aurait pu être pire ! Quoi que – je le maintiens ! – nous débarrasser de Wilford ou mieux ! de Malefoy est de loin la meilleure des choses qu'aurait jamais faite la grosse Bulstrode !

_-_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire ! fit Harry quelque peu sarcastique. Tu te demandais ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire sans baguette, te voilà fixée… Bulstrode est peut_-_être une sang_-_pur, mais la rage et la colère, la douleur aussi je suppose, l'ont amenée à réagir comme une vulgaire moldue. Tu pensais qu'elle userait de ses poings… elle est allée plus loin ! Tu l'as sous_-_estimée, Ellen… Et ce n'est pas bon de sous_-_estimer l'adversaire, pas bon du tout…

Ellen se renfrogna et voulut reprendre leur chemin. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait commis une erreur. Inutile de la lui remettre sous le nez de cette façon.

_-_ Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, grogna_-_t_-_elle.

Harry secoua la tête. Inutile de discuter avec elle sur ce sujet. Par contre…

_-_ J'aimerai cependant savoir comment Malefoy s'est retrouvé avec le couteau destiné à Wilford dans le dos…

_-_ Moi aussi, soupira Ellen. J'interrogerai Reggie, dit elle après un moment de réflexion. Et je tâcherai aussi de savoir quelque chose par Nott… et peut_-_être même par Crabbe…

_-_ Tu es folle ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

_-_ Pas tant que cela, murmura Ellen. Et avec Malefoy à l'infirmerie, l'ambiance sera moins tendue, au moins pour aujourd'hui…

_-_ Oui, mais Wilford va descendre dès que Madame Pomfresh l'aura remis de sa frayeur…

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour Wilford, il a eu la trouille et il sait fort bien que Bulstrode n'a pas deviné toute seule que c'était lui qui s'était entraîné sur son chat… Il relèvera moins la tête maintenant.

_-_ Oui mais il n'en pensera pas moins… Et Londubat non plus… Fais attention, Ellen. Le vieil Algie t'aime bien, mais il n'apprécie pas plus que Rogue qu'on sème la zizanie dans la Maison dont il est le directeur…

Ellen avait haussé les épaules.

_-_ C'est moi que tu accuses de semer la zizanie ? Franchement, je comprends Finnigan ! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Après tout ! Je n'ai fait qu'aider au nettoyage de la Maison Serpentard. Bulstrode est out pour un moment… Et le temps que Malefoy est hors d'usage à l'infirmerie, tu devrais en profiter pour aller trouver Dumbledore et mettre au point votre tactique… Un répit de quelques jours est toujours bon à prendre et mon erreur aura servi à quelque chose.

_-_ J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres conséquences… soupira Harry.

Il décida de mettre un terme à cette conversation. Elle aurait le dernier mot de toutes façons. Il prit sa main, malgré les réticences d'Ellen. Elle ne voulait pas montrer la plaie sombre qui s'étalait sur le dos de sa main et son poignet. Harry l'embrassa légèrement dessus. Elle grimaça. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le réfectoire.

La Grande Salle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse, pas même le soir d'Halloween. Tous étaient encore sous le choc. Ils avaient cru vivre le pire l'avant_-_veille. Ils comprenaient que l'horreur n'avait pas de limite et que la guerre était, non plus aux portes de Poudlard, mais bien à l'intérieur. Et la rumeur que Poudlard pourrait fermer rendait amer tout ce qu'ils portaient à leur bouche.

A la fin du repas, Ellie McGregor était venue prendre congé de ses amis. Elle rentrait dans ses quartiers avec ses camarades. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Et elle devait prendre des renseignements sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Le Conseil de Guerre fut encore remis. Harry alla trouver McGonagall pour demander une audience auprès de Dumbledore dès qu'il serait disponible. La Directrice Adjointe se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement et Harry comprit que Londubat lui avait parlé de ses conclusions concernant l'agression de Goldstein. Minerva McGonagall soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_-_ Et le temps qui passe si vite, l'avait_-_il entendu murmurer.

Oui le temps passait si vite qu'il semblait s'être figé. Harry avait à nouveau cette désagréable impression de ne rien maîtriser.

Il avait fait un tour dans la salle des Quatre Maisons avec Ron. Elle était presque vide, et pas seulement parce que Ellen n'y avait fait qu'une brève apparition pour les informer de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Reggie sur l'accident de Malefoy.

C'était une chose assez étrange que celle qui s'était passée dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Malefoy avait passé un long moment dans la salle commune en compagnie de Nott… D'après Grayson qui l'avait gardé à l'œil, il n'avait pas échangé avec son camarade que des monosyllabes et il avait troqué son air perpétuellement blasé contre une inquiétude qu'il dissimulait assez mal. Il sursautait chaque fois que la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrait et tressaillait à la moindre occasion… Il avait fini par se lever brusquement, interdisant à Nott, très surpris, de le suivre jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il avait descendu presque avec précipitation. Reggie n'avait guère eu le temps de s'interroger davantage, Bulstrode avait alors traversé la salle commune, le regard un peu vague. Et sous les yeux éberlués de ses camarades elle avait pris le chemin des dortoirs des garçons. Un instant déconcertés, Grayson et Nott avaient échangé un regard incertain. Ils avaient haussé les épaules. Bulstrode sans doute allait implorer le pardon de Malefoy une fois de plus… De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées. Puis un cri avait retenti dans le souterrain. Le Préfet et Nott avaient bondi. Ils s'étaient précipités vers les dortoirs. La porte de la chambre était fermée. Nott sortit sa baguette avant Grayson. La porte avait claqué contre le mur. Les deux garçons avaient surgi dans la pièce pour voir Bulstrode totalement hagarde, appuyée au mur, Wilford effaré et Malefoy gisant à terre… un couteau d'argent à ses pieds.

Ron avait grogné que cela ne les avançait guère et qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus que quelques heures auparavant. Un éclat dans l'œil de la jeune fille pourtant fit taire le préfet de Gryffondor. Elle s'avança légèrement au_-_dessus de la table, et les deux garçons en firent autant dans un réflexe de conspirateurs.

_-_ Attendez donc de savoir ceci… fit_-_elle d'un air gourmand.

Elle jeta un œil sur Harry à sa droite, puis un autre regard à sa gauche vers Ron.

_-_ Qui croyez_-_vous qui a poussé ce cri dont Reggie m'a parlé ?

_-_ Malefoy ? fit Harry, logique.

_-_ Wilford ? dit Ron, agacé par les mystères que faisait Ellie.

_-_ Bulstrode !

Elle frappa sur la table en se redressant sur son siège d'un air important.

_-_ Et alors ? fit Ron.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça signifie ? dit Harry, un peu perdu.

_-_ Sais pas ! répondit Ellen. Mais je suis sûre que cela a son importance !

_-_ Pff ! fit Ron. Elle a crié quand elle a réalisé qu'elle s'était trompée de candidat ! Et qu'elle venait d'abîmer son cher Drago ! Et qu'elle allait se prendre dans les dents la vengeance du petit doigt de la main du bras droit du Maître…

Elle leva le sourcil et esquissa un sourire.

_-_ Mauvaise humeur, Weasley ? Ta chérie t'a refusé un câlin mérité après cette épique journée ?

Harry lui lança un coup de genou et lui fit de gros yeux réprobateurs.

Ellen se leva de table et promit d'avoir la version de Nott pour le lendemain. Quant à Crabbe, elle arriverait peut_-_être à lui soutirer quelques détails complémentaires…

Ron eut une grimace dubitative.

_-_ Si tu arrives à tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux, je veux bien…

Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Ron… Ne prononce pas de paroles malheureuses, je t'en prie…

_-_ Oui, Weasley ? lui sourit McGregor. Tu veux bien quoi ? Faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch avec ton caleçon sur la tête ?

Ron se renfrogna.

_-_ Porte pas de caleçon de toutes façons… grommela_-_t_-_il.

Ellen s'éloignait en riant quand il la rappela.

_-_ Hé McGregor ! N'oublie pas ! McGonagall veut voir tous les Préfets dans une heure !

_-_ Encore ? S'étonna Ellen. Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a donc à nous dire ?

_-_ Peut_-_être que Poudlard va fermer ! s'exclama Jezebel Dawson depuis le pas de la porte.

Ellen se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille :

_-_ Ne dis pas de stupidités ! Dumbledore ne laissera jamais faire une chose pareille !

_-_ Dumbledore se fait vieux, répliqua Dawson. Et il n'a pas été capable d'empêcher les Détraqueurs d'arriver jusqu'ici. Comme il n'a pas été capable d'empêcher que les Salamandres de Malefoy nous attaquent ! Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas recommencer ?

Ellen sentit une présence derrière son dos.

_-_ Hé Dawson !

La voix de Ron Weasley était sèche. La fille se fit moins arrogante. Elle sourit au jeune homme.

_-_ Oh ! Ronald ! J'ai eu si peur quand ces horribles créatures sont arrivées ! Mais j'ai repris courage quand j'ai vu que tu ne semblais pas effrayé. Comment fais_-_tu pour leur résister et leur envoyer des patronus aussi imposants ?

_-_ C'est une question d'habitude… répondit Ron froidement. Et je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit contre Dumbledore ! Parce que sans lui, Dawson, tu ne serais sans doute pas ici !

_-_ Oui, Ronald… fit la Deuxième Année de Gryffondor. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de quitter Poudlard, vois_-_tu… Et que je me demande ce que font les Serpentard pour empêcher la fermeture de l'école… ?

Ron s'avança d'un pas au devant d'Ellen.

_-_ Alors, ferme_-_la… et fiche la paix à McGregor… Ce que font les Serpentard pour empêcher la fermeture de l'école ne concerne que les Serpentard… C'est compris ?

_-_ Oui, Ronald… refit la jeune fille. Mais je ne cherchais nullement à accuser McGregor de quoi que ce soit… Il serait mal venu de critiquer la petite amie du Survivant, j'en ai bien conscience.

Harry vit Ellen s'empourprer et il se leva pour faire taire Dawson. Mais Ron à nouveau s'interposa.

_-_ Dawson ? Tu vois ça ? Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?

_-_ Heu… Ton insigne de Préfet ?

_-_ Parfaitement, Dawson… Et je suis habilité à te bannir de cette salle à vie pour propos tendancieux si tu t'obstines à poursuivre dans cette voie…

La fille prit un air pincé.

_-_ Je ne fais qu'exprimer mon avis… Je croyais que la politique de l'école était pour la liberté d'expression…

_-_ L'école oui, Dawson, mais moi je suis intolérant et sectaire ! Tout le monde te le dira ici !

Il tourna la tête vers Ellen qui opina vivement du chef. Ron reprit à l'intention de Dawson :

_-_ Alors tu vas te dépêcher de monter exercer ta liberté d'expression dans la salle des Gryffondor ! Et au pas de course s'il te plait !

Dawson tourna les talons et se hâta de quitter la pièce en murmurant un « Oui, Ronald ! » effaré sous les rires discrets de ses camarades.

Ellen sourit au jeune homme.

_-_ Je pouvais m'en dépêtrer toute seule, tu sais…

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit Ron en lui rendant son sourire. Mais il y a longtemps que je rêve de faire une chose pareille. Ça fait un bien fou…

Ellen hocha la tête. Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, et il crut qu'elle allait à nouveau parler de _sa chérie_ :

_-_ Moi c'est avec Malefoy que je rêve de faire une chose pareille… dit_-_elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir ailleurs que dans notre salle commune !

Ron se mit à rire doucement. Puis il toussota, comme embarrassé.

_-_ Tu sais… commença_-_t_-_il maladroitement. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé d'avoir dit… ce que j'ai dit… à propos des… frères…

Il baissa les yeux et la tête. Et il arriva une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru quelques mois plutôt. Ellie McGregor s'avança tout près de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

_-_ Je n'ai pas été très intelligente non plus… J'espère sincèrement que tu auras bientôt de bonnes nouvelles de ta famille…

Puis elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Elle se retourna à la porte et fit un signe de la main à Harry qui venait de rejoindre Ron au milieu de la salle.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demanda le jeune Potter inquiet du visage stupéfait de Ron.

_-_ Elle m'a fait des excuses… Des excuses à la McGregor, mais quand même…

_-_ Et alors ? sourit Harry.

_-_ Alors… rien… C'est juste que ça fait bizarre…

Il retourna s'asseoir à leur table suivi d'Harry. Ron croisa les bras sur la table et posa son menton dessus. En face de lui, Harry fit de même.

_-_ Où est Hermione ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour rompre le silence.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Sûrement dans son bureau.

Le silence à nouveau s'installa entre eux. Puis Ron avait repris :

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi…

_-_ Je ne reste pas avec toi parce qu'Ellen est rentrée dans ses quartiers ! se défendit Harry.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Je sais bien qu'on n'a envie que personne ne vienne tenir la chandelle alors qu'on est avec sa petite amie… Et je comprends aussi que tu aies envie d'être avec elle plutôt qu'avec nous.

_-_ Tu trouves que j'ai négligé mes responsabilités ces derniers temps…

_-_ Je ne te jette pas la pierre… J'aimerai bien pouvoir en faire autant… Mais avec Hermione pas question d'oublier quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Nous n'avons parlé que de la guerre et de ce qui risquerait d'arriver si jamais Voldemort restait victorieux…

Le regard de Ron se fit sceptique. Harry sentit ses joues chauffer un peu. Et pourtant c'était vrai. Il ne pensait qu'à Ellen, et quand il était avec elle, ils ne parlaient que des évènements dramatiques qui les touchaient de près ou de loin. Même leurs silences étaient pleins de cette angoisse sourde qui serrait leur cœur à tous les deux.

_-_ On a parlé de la partie d'échecs… recommença Harry, éveillant une lueur d'intérêt dans l'œil de Ron.

Il lui expliqua la vision que McGregor avait de la situation. Ron approuva l'ensemble.

_-_ Elle a raison, affirma_-_t_-_il. Nous sommes tous sur le même plan : tu t'occupes de… hum… Voldemort et nous de ses mangemorts, d'où qu'ils viennent. Chacun sa cible, chacun sa tâche. Les bonnes personnes aux bons endroits et l'affaire sera rondement menée. Je ne demande qu'un seul privilège : celui de m'occuper de Malefoy moi_-_même…

Harry eut un sourire goguenard :

_-_ Je te l'accorde volontiers, Ron… Dans la mesure où l'un de ses « amis » ne lui règle son compte avant…

_-_ Oui… je sais ! fit Ron avec une grimace. D'un silencio définitif ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'aimerais avoir raison pour une fois !

_-_ Non Ron, pour la sixième fois…

Ron fixa les yeux dans ceux d'Harry et celui_-_ci le vit frissonner avant de détourner le regard. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux roux et se redressa sur sa chaise.

_-_ Par contre, reprit_-_il comme pour changer de sujet de conversation, si tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour trouver une place sur l'échiquier pour McGregor, et je trouve qu'elle sera parfaite dans le rôle du Fou… Par contre… je ne suis pas d'accord pour ce qui est du choix du Cavalier et de la Dame…

Harry se redressa à moitié et tendit l'oreille.

_-_ Ginny en Cavalier c'est une aberration…Et tu plaisantes quand tu veux que je partage le rôle de la Dame avec Hermione !

_-_ Ça ne te gênait pas de partager celui de Cavalier avec Ginny, fit remarquer Harry.

_-_ Non ! se récria Ron. Parce qu'à nous deux nous formons une merveilleuse équipe pour l'attaque ! Mais Hermione et moi…

_-_ Quoi ? Vous faites deux excellents conseillers techniques tous les deux… dans des domaines différents, je l'admets, mais complémentaires…

Ron évita le regard de son ami.

_-_ Je le croyais aussi, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je croyais aussi qu'on faisait tous les deux une fine équipe et que nous pourrions toujours être là pour toi… Tu vois, Harry, l'année dernière, quand… je me suis conduit comme un imbécile, elle a fait passer l'amitié que nous avions pour toi au_-_dessus de la peine que je lui avais fait.

Harry l'écoutait, attentif aux confidences de son ami.

_-_ Mais je ne la reconnais plus… Elle s'enferme dans son bureau, ou dans le labo, mais ce n'est plus pour travailler ; elle pleure des heures entières, toute seule. Elle fait semblant quand elle ressort que tout va pour le mieux, mais moi je sais que rien ne va. Elle n'a plus envie de rien. Elle ne veut même pas que je la console. Je sais bien que la mort de Remus et de Rogue est un coup dur pour elle. On dirait qu'elle ne veut pas de mon soutien, ni de ma compréhension. Pourtant moi aussi je suis triste et nous pourrions nous remonter le moral mutuellement.

Ron s'arrêta de parler pour reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Oui, dit Harry sans oser regarder son ami en face. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un de cher dans les souterrains. Et même… nous avons perdu davantage encore.

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ Je ne croyais jamais pour voir dire une chose pareille tu sais Harry… Mais je crois que Rogue me manque déjà…

Harry sourit à demi.

_-_ Oui, répéta_-_t_-_il. Qui allons_-_nous rendre responsable à présent de tous nos malheurs ?

Ron lui rendit son sourire, un peu triste.

_-_ Je crois que moi je peux continuer à le rendre responsable de mes malheurs avec Hermione… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je ne peux pas aller la trouver et lui dire que je comprends sa peine. Elle ne me croirait pas. Je lui ai trop souvent reproché de ne voir que par cet homme… Elle voulait devenir son assistante après la guerre quand tout serait fini… Elle était persuadée qu'il pourrait quitter Poudlard et réaliser enfin son rêve : devenir un chercheur réputé. Elle se voyait déjà dans leur laboratoire, découvrant des remèdes pour des maladies rares… ou incurables aujourd'hui… Je lui ai trop souvent dit que ce n'étaient que des rêves…

_-_ Et que Rogue finirait sa vie à Poudlard, à hanter les souterrains de l'école… rappela Harry amèrement.

Ron soupira profondément.

_-_ Pourquoi faut_-_il toujours que j'ouvre ma grande gueule, hein, Harry ?

_-_ Mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'aime toujours, Ron…

_-_ Oui, je sais, fit_-_il amer… Elle trouve juste que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Je suis certain que non… assura_-_t_-_il doucement. Laisse_-_lui un peu de temps.

Ron leva ses yeux clairs vers son ami.

_-_ Du temps… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il sourit un peu amer, comme pour lui même.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est dans des situations de ce genre qu'on mesure celui qu'on a perdu…

Il se leva lentement et annonça à Harry qu'il se rendait chez les Préfets.

Harry repensait à tout ceci, alors qu'il attendait Hermione. Parfois, il jetait un œil sur Ginny pelotonnée sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Elle avait ses bras autour de ses épaules comme pour se protéger d'elle_-_même.

Tout ce temps perdu, songeait Harry. Pour des riens. Pour des hésitations ridicules. Pour un mot de trop ou une absence. La cheminée refroidissait lentement. Il n'avait pas osé la rallumer. Si les jumeaux appelaient… Il faisait froid encore dans le cœur de chacun. Il se rapprocha de Ginny et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et leva vers lui des yeux pleins de larmes. Harry s'assit sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui.

_-_ On va attendre ensemble, Ginny, dit_-_il doucement. On va attendre ensemble que tes frères nous disent dans quelle galère ils sont allés se fourrer cette fois !

* * *

RAR :

**_Kareja : qu'est ce qu'il arrive à hermione? elle n'en peut plus? En quelque sorte… j'espère voir la discussion avec dumbledore dans le prochain chapitr..._** Pour le prochain peut_-_être ?

**_lolaboop_****_ : Je ne prétend pas prendre Ellen pour une Mary-Sue loin de là mais je me dit que parfois j'aimerai avoir autant confiance en moi qu'elle! _**Mais Ellen a_-_t_-_elle autant confiance en elle qu'elle veut le montrer ?

**_Kathy Magda_****_ : je viens de finir de lire ce que tu as déjà écrit et tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pu te modire tout au long, pourquoi faut il que ce soit si accrochant? Je me suis couchée à des heures pas possibles tout les soir pour connaitre la suite!_** Ha c'est facile d'accuser les pauvres auteurs quand on n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher…  
**_J'ai hâte que tu poste le prochain chapitre ; il en reste beaucoup avant la fin?_** Je ne sais pas encore. Elle est en cours de finissage… et j'ignore combien de chapitres cela prendra… **_Tu poste une fois par semaince, c'est ça? _**Un peu plus… quand je peux…

_hadler__ : JE suis impardonable, les derniers chapitres je ne t'ai plus mis de review car je ne lisait les chapitres qu'entre 2 pauses sur la rédaction de mon TFE, j'en suis désolé._ Faut pas, il y a des priorités dans la vie ! **_harry se rend compte de plus en plus de chose, c'est fous l'influance que Ellen a sur lui et sa mentalité._** Oui, hein… Pas qu'Ellen quand même…tu l'as bien fait remarquer. **_C'est moi qui ai louper qqch ou bien on ne sait toujorus pas ce qu'harry à découvert sur la carte et qu'il voulait dire avec autant d'insistance à Hermionne ?_** Heu non, t'a rien loupé…

**_Colombe in the box_****_ : Ooh, j'aime ce chapitre ! D'abord parce que j'ai tout compris (c'est bien !), et même si les propos tenus ne le sont pas, je le trouve reposant. C'est marrant, parce que quand Harry ou Ellie, je ne sais plus, dit qu'il faudra "collaborer" ac Dumbledore, je crois que c'est là que je me suis réellement rendu compte qu'en fait, chez les 'gentils', il y avait en fait deux camps ! les adultes d'un coté, qu'on sait d'ailleurs pas trop ce qu'ils font, et les jeunes, qui font leurs plans de leurs cotés…_** oui, comme d'hab…

**_Alixe : Contente de revoir l'échiquier. Heureusement qu'Ellie est là pour freiner l'élan guerrier de Harry. JE suppose que Hermione en aurait fait autant, mais avec plus de tact et moins d'efficacité._** C'est sûr… en ce qui concerne le tact en tous cas…  
**_En tout cas, le programme que tu annonces semble passionnant. Tu es sure que tu voulais arrêter après Halloween ? _**Oui, mais j'ai pas pu !

**_Lyane_****_ : Il est certe plus facile de se défendre que de tenter le tout pour le tout en attaquant. Mais c'est la seule façon de vaincre. Je suis d'accord sur l'attribution des pièces du jeu d'echecs, sauf pour un point. Y'en a deux, de fous, de tours, et de cavaliers. Alors, si un de chaque est déjà pris, qui seront les autres? Ou bien on laisse les places libres? _**Heu je ne comprends pas bien ta question. Tu parles de deux pièces de chaque couleur ? En fait, il y a deux jeux : l'un avec la partie Voldemort contre Dumbledore/Poudlard dans lequel Harry est une pièce maîtresse. L'autre avec la partie Voldemort contre Harry, où celui_-_ci est le maître de jeu, tout en étant également une pièce. Et pour chaque partie, les pièces différent… est_-_ce que c'était le sens de ta question ?  
**_Je pense que nos jeunes étudiants vont pondre un plan assez tordu, je sais pas pourquoi,mais je le sens ainsi (peut-être parce que je commence à connaître ton esprit, qui trouve toujours comment nous tourner en bourique, nous, pauvres leceurs!). Et je pense que Voldemort ne sera pas en reste. _**Hahahahaha ! ça se pourrait bien… **_Finalement, si c'est les gens des quatres maisons qui vont se battre, c'est les Serpentards qui décideront de l'issu de la guerre. Parce que ça sera eux qui formeront en grande partie les palns de bataille...(Même si les plans de bataille survivent rarement aux premiers affrontements)._** Et oui, Serpentard au cœur de l'histoire…  
**_Au fait, je t'ai dit que je suis vraiment contente de retrouver tes publications plus régulièrement? J'espère que ça signifie que tes problèmes sont réglés._** Pas vraiment, mais on s'adapte à la situation… C'est l'histoire du chêne et du roseau…


	72. Chapitre 151 : Conversations de Cheminée

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Argh ! je sais pas chez vous, mais chez moi tout à changé pour me connecter à J'ai mis deux jours à comprendre ce qui arrivait… je sais, je suis pas douée… mais quelle idée aussi de tout changer comme ça sans prévenir… Enfin… revenons à nos moutons…

* * *

**Chapitre 151**

**Conversations de Cheminée**

…

Hermione pénétra dans la pénombre de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle soupira presque de soulagement en croyant la salle vide. Elle craignait que Ron ne fût resté à l'attendre. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de Ron. Elle se glissa vers les escaliers qui montaient au dortoir des filles.

_-_ Hermione !

Elle tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas très envie non plus de parler avec Harry. Ni avec Ginny qui se leva en même temps que le jeune homme. Elle n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Harry s'avança à grands pas vers elle. Il lui prit les mains et lui sourit.

_-_ Tu vas bien, Hermione ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement.

Elle détestait quand il lui parlait sur ce ton condescendant.

_-_ Mieux depuis que tu m'as giflée… répondit_-_elle.

_-_ Je suis désolé… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Hermione se sentit mal.

_-_ En fait… commença_-_t_-_elle. En fait, c'est la vérité. Et c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Elle voulut retirer ses mains de celles du jeune homme. Harry la retint.

_-_ Hermione je dois te parler…

Ginny s'arrêta à quelques pas avant de retourner sur la banquette. Hermione lui lança un regard implorant tandis que Harry l'entraînait vers la cheminée.

Harry fit asseoir Hermione dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte. Il ramena l'autre fauteuil auprès d'elle. Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes.

_-_ Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Harry… Soupira_-_t_-_elle. Que je suis bien prompte à donner des conseils que je ne suis pas pour moi_-_même ! et que j'aurais dû me confier à vous, mes amis, au lieu de pleurer dans mon coin… Je sais tout cela. Mais je n'en ai pas eu la force… Ho ! Harry ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait quand tout s'écroule ?

_-_ Mais tout ne s'est pas écroulé… répondit Harry doucement. Ron est auprès de toi. Il n'attend qu'un signe de toi pour prendre à bras le corps tout ce qui te fait de la peine…

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Ron ! Mais Ron est bien le dernier à qui je puisse m'adresser en ce moment, Harry.

_-_ Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il comprend, je te l'assure.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas cela !

Elle soupira encore une fois.

_-_ Comment pourrais_-_je lui demander de m'aider à surmonter la disparition du professeur Rogue ? Je ne veux pas forcer sa sincérité. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Quant à Remus… il souffre autant que moi, Harry. Autant que nous. C'est la première personne chère qu'il voit mourir, Harry… et moi je ne suis pas capable de l'aider.

Harry baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas songé à cela. Il n'avait songé qu'à lui. Et à Ellen. Ce qui d'une certaine manière revenait à ne penser qu'à lui_-_même.

Il serra les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

_-_ Pardonne_-_moi… chuchota_-_t_-_il. Je n'ai pas été capable de vous aider non plus…

_-_ Toi aussi tu souffrais… Tu as de la chance d'avoir Ellen. Tu es le seul qui soit resté sur le droit chemin, Harry. Même Ginny a perdu le goût du rire.

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers leur amie recroquevillée contre la fenêtre.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Harry. Nous survivrons. Nous surmonterons ces épreuves. Si tu l'as fait, nous le ferons.

_-_ Mais à quel prix, Hermione ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle détourna les yeux et fit glisser ses mains de l'étreinte de celles d'Harry. Elle s'apprêta à se lever.

_-_ Hermione…

La voix d'Harry était basse. Il déglutit difficilement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler…

Hermione interrompit son mouvement.

_-_ Enfin… pas seulement…

Elle se rassit en face de lui.

_-_ Je t'écoute, Harry.

Et comme il hésitait, elle reprit :

_-_ Tu es là pour nous rappeler nos responsabilités. Tu es le commandant en chef et nous tes soldats ! Nous aurons tous le temps de nous lamenter sur nous_-_mêmes quand la guerre sera finie !

Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière, se redressa sur le bord du fauteuil et prit cet air concentré qui lui était coutumier.

_-_ Tu as encore eu affaire à Voldemort ? C'est ça ? Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte…

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant comme pour mieux l'entendre.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de Voldemort dont je voulais te parler…

Il se pencha à son tour vers elle et baissa la voix.

_-_ Je crois que je sais pourquoi Goldstein s'est fait attaquer…

Elle frissonna. Elle fit semblant de rien mais Harry était certain qu'elle venait de frissonner. Il continua.

_-_ Et cela a un rapport avec l'intrusion de Peter dans mon dortoir…

Elle baissa les yeux et son visage se fit plus grave.

_-_ Il voulait la carte n'est_-_ce pas…

Sa voix se voulait neutre. Elle reprit :

_-_ McGonagall m'a retenue dans mon bureau ce soir. Elle m'a dit qu'il était possible qu'Anthony ait été agressé pour lui faire avouer les mots de passe des Maisons et des lieux stratégiques du château. Je m'en doutais… Il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Surtout dans l'optique d'une attaque du château par les Mangemorts lors de la nuit d'Halloween. Pour Drago, il était évident que nous chercherions à nous mettre à l'abri dans nos salles communes. Il fallait qu'ils aient accès à la tour de Gryffondor pour te mettre la main dessus, Harry.

_-_ Ils n'avaient pourtant qu'à attraper un Gryffondor. Un des petits de Première ! et le tour était joué.

_-_ Pas s'il leur fallait celui des autres maisons, Harry… et les mots de passe des bureaux des préfets en chef… et celui du bureau de Dumbledore… et d'autres encore… Comme ils n'ont pu mettre la main sur la carte du Maraudeur dont Pettigrew savait qu'elle donnait les mots de passe… Ils s'en sont pris au Préfet en Chef. Avec Anthony, ils avaient tout cela sous la main. Il a suffit d'un Impérium… Un sortilège d'oubliette pour effacer sa mémoire et ni vu ni connu…

_-_ Tu crois que cela a marché ? tressaillit Harry à son tour.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y aurait pas eu bataille devant les portes des Maisons sinon ! Ils auraient attendu que tous soient pris au piège, voyons, pour attaquer…

_-_ L'Impérium, frémit Harry… Il a résisté…à l'Impérium…

_-_ Tu nous as bien entraîné, Harry… Et Anthony était le plus doué d'entre nous…

_-_ Il l'est encore, Hermione ! répondit Harry sur un ton un peu sec.

Elle baissa la tête. Il s'en voulut.

_-_ Je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, Hermione. Je ne crois pas que Drago ait renoncé. A la moindre occasion il tentera de reprendre l'avantage, sur nous et auprès de son maître. D'autant que j'ai l'intention de demander à Dumbledore de me laisser attirer Voldemort à Poudlard pour que nous nous affrontions sur **_mon_** terrain.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Mais nous en parlerons lors du prochain conseil de guerre, termina Harry. Je voulais juste t'avertir de faire très attention à toi hors de portée des oreilles de Ron. A nous deux on trouvera bien le moyen de lui faire entendre raison.

_-_ Je ne crains rien pour le moment, Harry… le rassura Hermione. Si Drago tente quelque chose, ce ne sera pas tout de suite… Pas avant qu'il ne sache les intentions de son maître… Quand il reviendra de l'infirmerie, il apprendra que les mots de passe ont changé… et qu'ils changeront ainsi toutes les semaines, voire plus si nécessaire…

_-_ C'est Neville qui va être content… murmura Harry. Ce sont de bonnes mesures, mais un peu tardives… Pour Anthony du moins…

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son ami.

_-_ Je me tiendrai sur mes gardes, Harry. Je ne me laisserai pas surprendre.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant qui ressemblait à une grimace dans la pénombre. Elle se tut un instant puis lui demanda comment il avait compris, pour Pettigrew, la carte et les raisons de l'agression… Harry avoua qu'il s'était servi de la carte pour espionner chez les Serpentard, à la demande d'Ellen qui s'inquiétait de la tournure des évènements. Hermione tapota à nouveau le poignet d'Harry.

_-_ Tu vois que c'est une bonne chose de fréquenter Ellie McGregor…

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même.

_-_ Tu trouves qu'elle me rend intelligent ?

Hermione eut un petit rire étouffé.

_-_ Parfois oui… mais parfois non…

Elle se leva lentement et se pencha vers le jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_ Merci, Harry, dit_-_elle.

_-_ De quoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ De prendre soin de nous.

Harry fut heureux de l'obscurité. Elle ne le verrait pas rougir. Il n'était pas certain de mériter ces éloges. Il se promit cependant de garder les pieds sur terre dorénavant.

_-_ Conseil de guerre demain ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour cacher sa gêne.

_-_ Dès après la collation de fin de cours, oui… C'est plus que nécessaire. Nous n'avons que trop atermoyé…

Hermione contourna le fauteuil. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ginny et lui conseilla de monter se coucher.

_-_ Fred doit rappeler, marmonna la jeune fille.

Elle terminait de parler que des étincelles dans la cheminée éclairèrent la pièce.

Ginny bondit vers l'âtre. Harry fit un pas en arrière, prêt à aller chercher Ron, lorsque la tête de Dennis apparut :

_-_ Ginny ? Tu es là ? appela_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ Gerry ! Mais… s'étrangla la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit dans les cendres tièdes.

_-_ Tu vas bien, Ginny ? Tu n'as rien ? Les Détraqueurs ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

_-_ Je vais bien ! Mais… d'où m'appelles_-_tu ? Et qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais avec mes frères ? Tu as de leurs nouvelles ? Et toi ? Tu…

_-_ Je vais bien aussi, Ginny, répondit Dennis. Tout va bien. Tes frères sont là. Ils accueillent les derniers des nôtres qui reviennent à peine…

Harry renonça à monter chercher Ron. Il valait peut_-_être mieux éviter qu'il vît sa sœur en conversation avec Dennis. Il pouvait réagir… Justement tout le monde ignorait comment il réagirait… Une expression lui vint à l'esprit au sujet de son ami : une grenade dégoupillée… Un pétard explosif amorcé…

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. Il comprenait. Il comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle ne pouvait faire part à Ron de ce qui la bouleversait. Il eut un sourire amer. Entre Ron qui ne savait que faire de tout ce que son amour pour elle déchaînait en lui, et Hermione qui préférait garder pour elle une souffrance qui ferait du mal à Ron… Comment deux êtres qui s'aimaient autant pouvaient_-_ils se faire souffrir de cette manière alors qu'ils essayaient désespérément de ne surtout pas se blesser l'un l'autre ?

Hermione s'était éloignée également. Elle voulait attendre des nouvelles des jumeaux, mais la conversation entre Ginny et Gerald Dennis prenait un tour privé et elle préféra se faire discrète.

Elle rejoignit Harry. La voix de Ginny leur parvenait, encore un peu angoissée malgré les paroles rassurantes de son ami.

_-_ Tu étais où ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec brusquerie. Au ministère ?

_-_ Non, j'étais à Pré_-_au_-_Lard… J'étais tout près de toi, Ginny… J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu ces milliers de Détraqueurs qui arrivaient de partout. Nous les avons chassés… nous leur avons interdit le passage vers Poudlard et nous les avons renvoyés vers les sombres endroits d'où ils viennent…

_-_ Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas venus jusqu'ici alors ?

_-_ Parce que quand nous allions le faire, tous les détraqueurs qui entouraient Poudlard ont disparu brusquement. Et Fred nous a rappelés pour…

_-_ Pour ? interrogea Ginny avec angoisse.

_-_ Pour savoir si nous pouvions le rejoindre à Londres…

Il y eut un silence. Puis :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé à Londres ?

La voix de Ron résonna dans la pièce. Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux en même temps vers les escaliers. Ron descendait lentement, le visage crispé. Il serrait la main sur la rampe de l'escalier et s'efforçait visiblement de rester calme.

Il passa devant Harry et Hermione et alla se pencher à côté de Ginny.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé à Londres ? insista_-_t_-_il en essayant de garder un ton posé.

Gerald Dennis secoua la tête.

_-_ Il a envoyé ses mangemorts un peu partout dans la ville. Chez nous et chez les moldus. On s'est battu au Chemin de traverse. Ils ont essayé de prendre le Ministère. Ste Mangouste aussi. La Gazette a été détruite. L'immeuble de la RITM a été saccagé. Le Chaudron a failli exploser… je crois que… je crois que le vieux Tom est mort… mais je n'en suis pas sûr… La librairie de Fleury et Boot… elle était en feu quand on est arrivé… Et la boutique de Ollivander… il y avait écrit sur la devanture en les lettres de sang Vendu aux Moldus ! Mais apparemment ils n'ont pu entrer : ce vieux démon d'Ollivander a du piéger son échoppe autant que les jumeaux la leur…

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny, aussi pâle que lui.

_-_ Et… qu'est_-_ce qui est arrivé à l'atelier de nos frères ?

_-_ Pas grand_-_chose, répondit Gerald en souriant. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, quand les mangemorts ont voulu briser la vitrine pour pénétrer dedans… il y a eu une grande explosion qui les a envoyés… George seul sait où ! et il n'a rien voulu dire à personne. Sauf qu'il souriait d'une manière bizarre quand je lui ai posé la question… et que la vitrine n'avait pas subi le moindre dommage…

Le jeune homme se tourna brusquement en arrière, comme pour répondre à un appel.

_-_ Oui… l'entendirent_-_ils prononcer. Ron est là aussi… Ils ont l'air d'avoir été secoués, mais d'aller bien… Je ne sais pas… Je demande…

Il se retourna vers Ron et Ginny.

_-_ Est_-_ce que Potter est avec vous ? Questionna_-_t_-_il.

Ginny hocha rapidement la tête.

_-_ Et Hermione aussi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle un peu inquiète.

Les deux jeunes gens concernés s'avancèrent vers la cheminée et entrèrent dans le champ de vision de Dennis. Il les salua d'un sourire.

_-_ Salut Granger ! Préfète en Chef… hein ? Félicitations… Hé Potter ! Tu vas bien ?

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Alors ? McGregor a fini par te mettre le grappin dessus à ce que j'ai appris…

Harry jeta un long regard de reproche à Ginny. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Gerry, je t'en prie… JE_-_VEUX_-_VOIR_-_MES_-_FRERES !

Ron serra sa sœur contre lui sans rien dire.

Gerry Dennis regarda rapidement derrière lui.

_-_ Encore quelques minutes de patience, Ginny… Ils arrivent…

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'ils foutent ! gronda Ron. Ils sont blessés ? Ils se font soigner ? ILS S'APPLIQUENT UN SORTILEGE DE COQUETTE POUR EFFACER LES TRACES DE LEURS BLESSURES ?

Malgré lui, Dennis eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard allait du frère à la sœur et de la sœur au frère.

_-_ Ils enlèvent leurs tenues de combat… dit_-_il précipitamment. Ce ne sera plus très long… Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire jusqu'à présent…

Hermione et Harry entendirent depuis leur place le sifflement irrité qu'était devenu la respiration de Ron.

Harry s'avança vivement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_-_ Tu devrais venir t'asseoir par ici, Ron, proposa_-_t_-_il. Ce sera plus confortable… Et toi aussi Ginny…

Ron se redressa lentement sans quitter des yeux le visage de Dennis dans la cheminée. Il se laissa conduire par Hermione, venue à la rescousse, jusqu'au fauteuil le plus proche. Ginny, elle, resta agenouillée dans les cendres.

Harry s'éloigna lui aussi. Il entendit dans son dos le chuchotement de Dennis qui s'adressait à la jeune fille.

_-_ Ginny… ? Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois… je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi… Tu as raison. C'était complètement fou… mais

La voix du jeune homme montait d'un ton, exaltée.

_-_ Mais… c'était… la meilleure des choses que je n'ai jamais faites de ma vie ! J'aurais voulu que tu voies ça… On allait partout !… On arrivait !... On mettait la panique chez les Mangemorts !... Et on repartait dès que les nôtres reprenaient l'avantage !... C'était comme si… comme si… Enfin tout ce temps passé à s'entraîner servait à quelque chose ! Je servais à quelque chose ! Et je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de ma vie !...

Il y eut un silence. Puis Ginny murmura :

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas un jeu, Gerald…

Un silence à nouveau. Hermione plissait le front et Ron ne cessait de passer la main dans ses cheveux courts. Ginny avança la main vers l'hologramme dans l'âtre et la laissa en suspens. La main de Dennis apparut au niveau des bûches et s'avança à son tour, dans un geste vain pour toucher les doigts qui se tendaient.

_-_ Je sais, Ginny…

Gerald Dennis sourit tristement à la jeune fille.

_-_ Je laisse la place à Fred, dit_-_il. Je t'écrirai demain, d'accord ?

Il attendit que Ginny eût hoché la tête et acquiescé d'un sourire las. Puis il disparut et la tête de Fred prit sa place.

…

Le visage de Fred Weasley était radieux. Son regard brillait d'excitation et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air encore plus espiègle que d'ordinaire.

_-_ Alors ? fit_-_il d'emblée avec un large sourire qui contrastait avec l'abattement de ses cadets. Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser des Détraqueurs ? Comment avez_-_vous fait ? Harry a sorti son super Patronus ?

Le jeune Potter baissa la tête un peu gêné.

_-_ Heu… dit_-_il avant que Ron ou Ginny eussent pu répondre. Non pas vraiment…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione qu'il sentait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui_-_même. Aucun des deux n'avait assuré son rôle, cet après_-_midi_-_là. Du moins pas celui qu'on s'attendait à leur voir tenir. Que diraient Fred et George, si prompts à le créditer du mérite de cette victoire, s'ils savaient qu'il s'était une fois de plus laissé envahir par les doutes et qu'il avait perdu connaissance au moment où ses amis avaient besoin de lui ? Tout ce qu'il retenait de cette journée, c'était sa faiblesse face aux Détraqueurs. Sa colère qu'il n'avait su endiguer. Cette absence au pire moment qui le faisait se défier soudain de ses capacités à affronter l'avenir.

Il reprit cependant après une hésitation :

_-_ Mais Ron a été formidable et Ginny… merveilleuse !

Les yeux de Fred brillèrent d'un éclat à la fois fier et moqueur.

_-_ Vraiment ?

Et avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps de lancer quelque raillerie, Ron répondit :

_-_ Oui, raconte donc à cet imbécile que Godric Gryffondor t'a choisie pour lancer son patronus sur ces saletés de Détraqueurs, Ginny…

_-_ Tu te fiches de moi ! s'exclama Fred.

_-_ Non, dit Ginny dans un sourire.

Elle paraissait rassurée. Si Fred riait, il ne devait être rien arrivé de fâcheux à George, ni au reste de la famille…

Elle répéta l'histoire des patronus des Fondateurs pour ses frères et Ron ajouta que Neville avait été choisi par le fondateur de Serpentard. Fred n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et il resta sans voix quand il sut que le phénix de Dumbledore avait chanté pour eux dans la grande salle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand Ron expliqua que la réunion de tous les patronus avait créé quatre gigantesques formes représentant chacune les animaux figurant sur le blason de Poudlard.

Et la signification du blason de Poudlard parut soudain évidente à Harry.

_-_ Ceux qui tenteraient d'ôter son âme à Poudlard se heurteront à la protection de l'école, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Les Fondateurs veillent, dit Hermione comme en écho.

_-_ Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus… continua Harry. Dans quel sens faut_-_il le prendre ?

Hermione sourit :

_-_ A présent, il n'y a plus qu'un seul sens possible…

Elle baissa la voix et se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ Tu as vu le patronus du professeur Rogue… Qui aurait envie de revoir ce genre de choses dans les couloirs ?

_-_ Avec ce qui se passe dans les quartiers de Serpentard, grimaça Harry, la mauvaise humeur de rogue risque fort d'être chatouillée encore quelque peu…

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu crains qu'Ellie n'en fasse les frais… ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Il serait bien capable de lui souffler de la poudre à furoncle au visage pour lui rappeler…

_-_ _qu'il ne tolèrera jamais que les dissensions de la Maison Serpentard s'étalent au grand jour…_chuchota Hermione en même temps que lui.

Hermione tapota l'épaule du jeune homme d'un geste rassurant. Elle désigna du menton la tête de Fred dans la cheminée et mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

_-_ Ecoutons ce que Fred a à nous apprendre de plus… Notre conseil de guerre n'en sera que mieux préparé…

Ginny avait quitté l'âtre. Elle était assise en tailleur devant la cheminée et Ron l'avait rejointe. Harry et Hermione s'assirent auprès d'eux pour écouter Fred raconter la journée de l'AD.

Il en termina d'abord avec le récit de la frustration de chacun des membres de l'Association à la suite de la nuit d'Halloween et leur décision de prendre une part active dans la défense du monde sorcier. Bien sûr, il n'était pas question pour tous d'entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, même si certains en faisaient déjà partie, tels que les jumeaux, ou Higgs, ou d'autres encore qui avaient été recrutés par leur intermédiaire. Non, ils voulaient conserver une certaine liberté de mouvement et la maîtrise de leurs actions. Et puisque la Gazette avait parlé d'une milice pour désigner l'Ordre, pourquoi ne pas reprendre le terme ? On détermina les diverses brigades spécialisées dans différents types d'intervention. On nomma les capitaines. Le QG, naturellement, fut fixé chez les jumeaux. Plusieurs postes de commandement de repli furent convenus. Ce fut rapide : ils avaient l'exemple de l'Ordre et du Ministère sous les yeux.

Les Weasley, ainsi que Higgs, avaient eu vent de l'état de veille dans lequel se trouvaient tous les aurors et les membres de l'Ordre au lendemain d'Halloween. Tous étaient sur le qui_-_vive. Ils firent de même. Ils affectèrent des brigades sur les lieux sensibles. Une Sentinelle, plusieurs si nécessaire, guettait le moindre signe anormal. Et donnait l'alerte dès que des Mangemorts étaient signalés, ou dès que les combats commençaient.

Ils communiquaient entre eux par STG et se déplaçaient rapidement, soit en transplanant soit par portoloin. Ils avaient ainsi prêté main forte sur tous les fronts de l'attaque de Voldemort.

_-_ Rapides et efficaces ! ponctua Fred avec fierté. Et en plus on teste grandeur nature nos nouvelles trouvailles !

_-_ Oui ! grinça Ginny. Et vous croyez que vos exploits ne vont pas parvenir jusqu'aux oreilles de Dumbledore ? De Voldemort ? Ou pire : de maman ?

Pour toute réponse Fred se mit à rire et ils entendirent également celui de George derrière son frère.

_-_ On a pris nos précautions ! s'exclama Fred. Nous avons trouvé un nouveau nom pour l'AD… les Anonymes Défenseurs…

Et il enfonça sur sa tête rousse une cagoule, non pas telle qu'en portaient les Mangemorts, mais semblables à celles des brigades d'élite des diverses polices du monde moldu, ou à celles des terroristes de tous bords.

Devant la cheminée, les jeunes gens restèrent sans voix.

_-_ Où vous êtes vous procuré cela ? demanda Hermione d'une voix atterrée.

_-_ C'est Ding… Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait acheté à un vieux pote à lui. Un moldu, je crois. Oui, un moldu avec lequel l'Ordre a eu des contacts ces derniers temps… Un certain… Mr Jones…

Fred fit un clin d'œil entendu.

_-_ Sauf que ce Jones parlait avec un fort accent irlandais…

_-_ Quoi ? fit Hermione. Vous êtes en train de dire que Mondingus Fletcher a des accointances avec des organisations moldues interdites ?

Fred haussa les épaules.

_-_ Sais pas… Ding nous a juste dit que ce Mr Jones enquêtait sur des suspects qui tentaient d'approcher des organisations terroristes moldues pour leur proposer leurs services…

_-_ Quels services ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_-_ D'après toi ? fit Harry en échangeant un regard avec Hermione. Quel meilleur moyen de déstabiliser un gouvernement que de semer la panique dans le pays ? En se servant des organisations moldues existantes Voldemort pense ainsi éviter un fiasco comme celui de l'anniversaire de la reine…

Il passa sa main sur son visage.

_-_ Vite et bien… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il réfléchit et réagit vite et bien… Il a déjà mis à profit la leçon de l'an dernier…

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes ? demanda Fred qui ne souriait déjà plus.

Hermione prit la parole.

_-_ Il dit que Voldemort se sert des moldus contre eux_-_mêmes : en infiltrant les réseaux terroristes quels qu'ils soient, il bénéficie de leurs connaissances du monde moldu et des organisations déjà rodées, si je puis dire. De plus, il pense que de cette manière le Ministère ne pourra remonter jusqu'à lui et éviter ainsi les attentats. Enfin, si le gouvernement moldu venait à empêcher les attentats d'avoir lieu, au moins les Mangemorts ne seraient pas arrêtés et l'effectif de son armée ne se réduirait plus comme une peau de chagrin… Et surtout, en contrôlant les leaders de ces organisations il peut frapper où il veut, et décupler la force de ces agressions grâce à la magie… Ce doit être cela les services que ces suspects proposent aux terroristes : le moyen de multiplier leur force de frappe. Ensuite, rien ne l'empêche de revendiquer ces opérations en lançant la marque noire…

Ginny la regardait les yeux exorbités. Ron papillonnait des paupières et Fred réfléchissait.

_-_ Ce Jones… Tu crois qu'il fait partie de l'une de ces organisations ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ou il en fait partie et il est chargé d'enquêter sur ces nouveaux venus… car les dirigeants de ces organisations clandestines ont tout intérêt à être vigilants…Soit il fait partie de la police anti_-_terroriste et il est infiltré dans ces milieux et il fait une double enquête… et même triple s'il travaille aussi pour le gouvernement sorcier…

_-_ Il existe beaucoup d'organisations de ce genre chez les moldus ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Trop… fit Hermione dans une grimace. Et partout dans le monde… Mais c'est très long de s'infiltrer, surtout pour des étrangers… et encore plus des étrangers au monde moldu… Il faut savoir qui contacter et sous quel couvert… Mais souvent les diverses organisations ont des liens entre elles, ou des contacts communs… Et…

Elle se tut comme les visages de ses compagnons s'allongeaient à chacune de ses paroles.

Harry toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Heu… Fred ? fit_-_il un peu embarrassé pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. C'est quoi le STG ?

_-_ Le Système de Transmission Granger…

_-_ Quoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

Fred retrouva le sourire.

_-_ C'est George qui l'a appelé ainsi… Il s'est inspiré de ton faux Gallion pour les rendez_-_vous de l'AD pour nous fabriquer un médaillon taillé sur le même principe. Côté face, l'heure du rendez_-_vous… Côté pile, les coordonnées de transplanage… Ça peut fonctionner par brigade, par chefs de brigade, ou pour tous les membres selon le sortilège utilisé… C'est vraiment une excellente idée Hermione que tu avais eu là…

La pénombre cachait les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille.

_-_ George demande si tu ne veux vraiment pas venir travailler avec nous ? continuait Fred.

Ron ricana.

_-_ Rassure_-_toi George, elle ne manque pas de propositions : entre les portes de l'Ordre qui lui sont ouvertes et la place du professeur Rogue qui lui tend les bras…

_-_ Ron… grommela Hermione un peu gênée.

_-_ Mais oui, Ron… se moqua son frère. Et puis de toutes façons l'affaire resterait dans la famille, pas vrai… je suis sûr qu'on te trouverait quelque chose à faire… Comme épousseter les rayonnages… ou tester nos farces et attrapes…

Hermione prit le bras de Ron et répondit à Fred avec fermeté :

_-_ Non, Ron sera déjà trop occupé à devenir Commandeur de la Brigade d'Elite des Tireurs de Baguette… n'est_-_ce pas mon cœur ?

_-_ Si tu le dis, murmura Ron sur l'éclat de rire de Fred.

Ginny fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux.

_-_ Je veux parler à George ! commanda_-_t_-_elle. J'en ai assez de tes pitreries Freddie ! Je veux savoir exactement ce qui est arrivé. Et comment c'est arrivé ! Et je veux des nouvelles de Bill et de Tonks aussi… Et qu'est_-_ce qui se passe en France et ce que cela implique pour Charlie ? Quand est_-_ce qu'il revient ?

George avait pris la place de Fred dans l'âtre.

_-_ On n'en sait rien, dit_-_il après un salut de la main à la cantonade. C'est apparemment en projet, mais c'est top secret. Il n'y a que papa et Dumbledore qui ont l'air de savoir quelque chose. Je vous raconte pas l'humeur de Tonks… Surtout que depuis les évènements d'Halloween en France c'est le black_-_out total… Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles, je lui ai dit pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures… Mais ça n'a pas l'air de la consoler…

_-_ Parce que tu te contentes de cela ? manqua de s'étrangler Ron.

George haussa les épaules.

_-_ Bien sûr que non. Mais de toutes façons on n'a pas le choix… Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Charlie, on le saurait.

_-_ Mouais… fit Ron, renfrogné. Et Bill ?

_-_ Bill, ça va. Il était encore à la RITM à essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être quand je suis parti de là_-_bas… Il allait bien. Et Tonks aussi. Elle devait escorter les mangemorts arrêtés au Ministère.

_-_ Mais le Ministère aussi a été attaqué… dit Ginny.

_-_ Je sais… Percy nous a appelés, mais on était occupés un peu partout. J'ai voulu y faire aller Dennis mais c'est à ce moment_-_là qu'il nous a appris que les Détraqueurs s'avançaient vers Poudlard et Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. J'ai demandé à Percy de tenir un peu... histoire qu'on se débarrasse des autres pour venir à son aide… Et il l'a fait ! Il a tenu le Département des Transmissions Magiques presque à lui tout seul…

Ils entendirent la voix de Fred derrière George :

_-_ Il nous a épaté là ! pas vrai George ? Il a pu connecter les cheminées du Ministère aux différents PC de l'AD et nous avons pu débarquer pour prendre les Mangemorts à revers… Mais ça a pris un peu de temps quand même et nous étions occupés un peu partout… Mais quand même il a sacrément bien assuré Percy…

_-_ Mais est_-_ce qu'il est gravement blessé ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

_-_ Mais non ! la rassura George. C'est Pénélope qui a insisté pour l'emmener consulter… Franchement ! comme si Higgs ne pouvait pas faire ça sur place ! Ils en ont pour la soirée à Ste Mangouste ! Il y a des tas de gens blessés à l'hôpital, même si les membres de l'Ordre ont plutôt été transférés à Oak Mansion. Sans compter que ça doit être le chaos à Ste Mangouste après l'attaque que l'Hôpital a subie… Ils visaient les guérisseurs, ces lâches… Et ils semaient la panique chez les patients ! Je ne sais pas ce qui était pire. Les cris des gens qui ne savaient ce qui leur arrivait ou les sortilèges qui fusaient de tous côtés…

_-_ Est_-_ce que le service où sont les Londubat a été touché ? s'empressa de demander Harry.

_-_ Ils ne sont pas arrivés jusque là. On les a bloqués avant… C'était étrange de voir des malades en chemise de nuit qui se battait dans les couloirs leur baguette à la main… Mais c'est sûr, les patients du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges n'auraient pu se défendre… Enfin, pour en revenir à Percy, il est capable de tenir tête à une escouade de mangemorts, mais pas fichu de dire non à sa petite amie…

_-_ Sa fiancée… corrigea Ginny. Ils ont fixé la date du mariage…

_-_ Oui pour faire taire maman… mais d'ici là l'eau coulera sous les ponts… conclut Ron sur un ton sentencieux…

_-_ George ? interrompit Harry. Est_-_ce que tu sais si on avait prévu de protéger Poudlard ?

_-_ Je sais qu'une brigade d'Aurors était en alerte, répondit George avec plus de sérieux. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore se trouvait au Ministère lorsque l'attaque a été lancée sur la ville. Il devait mettre au point un plan de protection des lieux moldus avec les Ministres… J'ignore pourquoi la brigade concernée n'était pas sur place lors de l'attaque des Détraqueurs... Elle a peut_-_être été rappelée devant l'ampleur de la bataille à Londres… Dennis dit pourtant qu'il n'a vu personne et il est sur place depuis hier…

George fronça les sourcils et s'avança dans la cheminée comme s'il pouvait se rapprocher davantage de ses amis.

_-_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'on vous a exposé intentionnellement ? insista_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Non ! sursauta Hermione. Non !

Elle se tourna vivement vers Harry. Ron et Ginny le regardait avec horreur.

_-_ Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Harry… souffla Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Dumbledore n'aurait jamais laissé Poudlard sans protection… défendit Ginny.

Harry leva la main pour la faire taire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas à Dumbledore que je pense…

Il hésita quelques secondes, puis la présence de George l'incita à parler. Peut_-_être aurait_-_il un début de réponse à lui apporter.

_-_ Dumbledore m'a laissé entendre qu'il y aurait un traître parmi les aurors du Ministère. Un homme proche de Fudge qui chercherait à discréditer le Directeur de Poudlard. Ce serait lui qui aurait livré à la presse les révélations de Goyle sur la prophétie…

Harry leva les yeux vers le frère Weasley dont la tête trônait au milieu des cendres.

_-_ Tu as une idée de qui il s'agit ?

George secoua la tête et se tourna vers Fred pour lui poser la même question.

_-_ Tu crois que ce serait le même Auror qui a rappelé la brigade affectée à Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Harry.

_-_ Hé bien… fit celui_-_ci, si vraiment cette personne veut à tous prix discréditer Dumbledore…

La tête de Fred se fit une place dans l'âtre en poussant celle de son jumeau.

_-_ Mais Harry… ni les Aurors ni l'Ordre n'avaient de soupçons que l'école serait attaquée… Nous l'aurions su ! La brigade était simplement en alerte sur Poudlard, parce que Dumbledore avait insisté auprès du Ministère pour qu'il y ait une surveillance durant quelques jours… Mais rien ne laissait croire qu'elle serait la cible de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui… puisque l'attaque avait déjà eu lieu deux jours auparavant. Nous avons laissé une sentinelle parce que Dennis s'est proposé et que les autres ont insisté… Ils ont tous un frère, une sœur, une petite amie à Poudlard et…

_-_ Justement… !

L'intervention d'Hermione surprit tout le monde.

_-_ Justement quoi Hony ? demanda Ron qui en était resté aux mots de « petite amie ».

_-_ Justement la menace ne paraissait pas réelle… continua Hermione. Celui qui a fomenté cette histoire voulait discréditer Dumbledore et le Ministère. Il était peu probable que l'école soit attaquée, mais le fait est qu'elle _n'était pas_ protégée. Qui en aurait été rendu responsable ?

Elle agita l'index devant les nez des jumeaux.

_-_ Imaginez donc la situation. Le soir d'Halloween. Tous les aurors sont en alerte. Tous les renseignements concordent : les mangemorts n'attendent qu'un signe pour attaquer Poudlard… Mais l'attaque ne vient pas… Sauf qu'un groupe de jeunes gens a voulu jouer aux révoltés du Bounty…

_-_ Hein ? fit Ron.

_-_ Quoi ? dit Ginny.

Mais Hermione continuait :

_-_ Il y a eu des blessés, assez graves même ! Mais Dumbledore a coupé l'herbe sous les pieds de ses détracteurs en faisant prévenir lui_-_même les parents et les hiboux rassurants des enfants ont commencé à arriver dès le samedi… Une dénonciation par la Gazette de cette attaque manquée n'aurait pas eu l'impact souhaité par les amis de Mr Fudge… d'autant que la situation internationale alarmante a fait converger tous les regards vers Paris, Madrid et Salem… Or une révélation de ce genre : Après l'attaque menée par des fils et filles de Mangemorts notoires, heureusement étouffée, dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, ce vieux sénile de Dumbledore n'a toujours pas compris la leçon. Lors de ce dimanche sanglant qui a vu notre monde mis à feu et à sang par les hordes déchaînées des fidèles du Maître de Ténèbres, le fameux Directeur de la célèbre école de magie qui accueille les enfants de tout le territoire du Royaume Uni, _nos_ enfants, n'a pas jugé bon de faire protéger Poudlard… Cette information bien qu'anonyme nous a été confirmée par des Aurors du Ministère qui ont été rappelés de leur faction bien avant que débutent les combats au cœur de Londres…

Les Weasley en restaient bouche bée et Harry pensait qu'Hermione avait du être journaliste à la Gazette dans une vie antérieure. Il demanda brusquement :

_-_ Qui a remplacé Shacklebot à la tête du Service des Aurors ?

_-_ Un nommé Dawlish, je crois, répondit George. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que je suppose que les Aurors n'obéissent qu'à un ordre de mission signé de leur supérieur non ?

En même temps, son esprit tournait et retournait ce nom : Dawlish ! Ah ! oui ! Le jour où Fudge était venu arrêter Dumbledore après qu'Ombrage les ait surpris dans la salle sur demande… Dawlish qui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à Cornelius Fudge… Il pouvait en tous cas connaître bien des précisions sur les interrogatoires de Goyle de par sa position…

_-_ Veux_-_tu que nous trouvions des renseignements sur ce Dawlish ? demanda Fred.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est inutile de prendre des risques, leur répondit_-_il. Je poserai la question à Dumbledore directement.

Un même regard incrédule de ses amis le fixa un moment. Puis chacun détourna les yeux. Les jumeaux prirent congé, non sans avoir promis à leur sœur de leur donner des nouvelles aussitôt que possible. On entendit la voix de Dennis par derrière qui souhaitait une bonne nuit à tout le monde et de doux rêves à Ginny. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Ron grommela dans sa barbe.

Il s'éloigna en même temps qu'Hermione.

_-_ Tu as réellement l'intention de parler de Dawlish à Dumbledore ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

_-_ J'ai besoin de savoir, Hermione… Si Dawlish a réellement le dessein de nuire à Dumbledore, il me prendra pour cible et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que ce dernier compte faire pour l'en empêcher…

Hermione mit sa main sur la joue d'Harry.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas attendre notre conseil de guerre avant de parler à Dumbledore de tes intentions ?

Harry secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

_-_ Ma décision est prise, Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent longuement puis la jeune fille baissa les yeux. Harry embrassa sa joue.

_-_ Je te laisse avec Ron, chuchota_-_t_-_il à son oreille. Je crois qu'il veut te souhaiter de faire de doux rêves…

Ron lui jeta un regard furibond. Harry fit un signe de la main à Ginny et commença à monter lentement les marches de l'escalier.

…

Le bruit du tableau de la Grosse Dame les fit se retourner vivement. Le professeur McGonagall était aussi surprise que ses élèves. Ron jeta malgré lui les yeux à la cheminée. Elle s'était éteinte alors que Ginny se plaçait devant comme si le professeur pouvait deviner d'un seul regard que les têtes de Fred et George s'y trouvaient deux secondes auparavant. McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Quelle manigance ces quatre_-_là préparaient_-_ils ? Elle chassa cette question furtive d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Harry ?

Et Harry frissonna. Il n'était décidemment pas dans les habitudes de McGonagall de l'appeler par son prénom. Il s'avança.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous me suivre, je vous prie. Le professeur Dumbledore est vraiment désolé de vous recevoir à une heure si tardive, mais il sera absent demain encore… et il a l'air de croire que l'audience que vous demandez ne peut souffrir aucun délai.

Harry sentit la main de Ron serrer son épaule. Hermione se mordit les lèvres quand il échangea un regard avec elle. Et il entendit Ginny demander ce que voulait donc le directeur à cette heure tardive lorsque Imogen referma le tableau sur lui.

* * *

RAR : 

**_Kareja : 150 chapitre! félicitations! _**Merci… Un peu plus de 150 même… **_on en sait plus sur ce que fait hermione...qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? ce n'est plus hermione, si elle n etravaille plus, lol!_** Je crois que c'est aussi ce que pense Ron de tout ça**_… enfin, il admet que rogue lui manque! il devrait le dire à hermion, ca irait mybe mieux..._** C'est peut_-_être là où le bât blesse… **_si ron aperdu hermione ce jour-là...qu'est-ce qu'a perdu harry? à part rogue, évidemment, ce qui est déjà énorme! et hermione, je suppose qu'elle pleure à cause de ce qu'elle a perdu...son énergie à lutter, peut-être?_** Ils n'ont pas forcément perdu quelque chose au sens propre… Mais c'est certain cette plongée dans les abysses les a changés, tous.

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ha bah on voit qu'ils se remettent tous un peu de leurs émotions! Me demande ce qui s'est passé dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard... et je me demande TOUJOURS ce que Harry doit dire de si important à Hermione.._** Bon, maintenant tu le sais… quant à savoir ce qui est arrivé dans les dortoirs de Serpentard… il faudra attendre encore un peu… **_J'espère que les jumeaux vont bien!_** Plutôt, oui… **_Question : mais si Ron ne porte pas de caleçon, que porte-t-il? MDR_** Un slip ?

**_achille : pas mal l'histoire de Dean et de Parvati, j'aimerait bien en connaître la fin._** La fin ? Ben la fin, c'est qu'ils ont fini par sortir de la salle sur demande sains et saufs…

**_cemeil_****_ : Hum... encore un petit mystère ui apparait ici... Un chat ne fait pas de bruit de pas... Alors qui marchait dans le couloir que Dean et PArvati ont emprunté? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le voir? Et pui, çà m'étonnerait qu'ils entendent tous les deux des voix! Non?_** Oui, une illusion collective, faudrait être un sorcier drôlement fort pour la réussir, ou drôlement malin ! **_Fiou... Décidemment.. Poudlard n'est pas encore prêt de vivre des jours tranquilles! Surtout avec un auteur qui lance plein de petits faits d'un air innocent... Et qui les noir tout de suite après avec une attaque de détraqueur! J'avais totalement oublié que quelque chose avait disparu chez les elfes! ;-) _**hahahhaha ! oui les détraqueurs, jolie diversion, hein… enfin si on peut dire… **_Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait beaucoup de mal à se remettre des événement d'Halloween! J'espère qu'ils arriveront à dépasser cette épreuve! Ils vont si bein ensemble!_** Cela coule de source, n'est_-_ce pas… C'est bien ce qui me tracasse… ce qui est tellement évident… en général, ça cache quelque chose

**_Kathy Magda_****_ : Qu'est ce qui arrive à Hermione? C'est par ce que ses projets d'avenir s'écroulent qu'elle réagit comme ça? Ou à cause des souvenirs que les Détraqueurs on fait remonter en elle?_** Mystère… peut_-_être les deux… **_Sinon pour l'agression de Malefoy, je sen qu'il y a un Impero dans le coup et je me demande même si il n'aurait pas été lancé par Not, tu nous a fait un personnage sacrément ambigu là._** Nott serait_-_il du genre à lancer un Imperium ? Et ambigu est bien un terme qui lui correspond… **_Et c'est moi ou il s'est passé un petit plus entre Dean et Pavati?_** Ben tu sais, échapper à des détraqueurs et attendre ensemble que ça se tasse, c'est comme assommer un Troll dans des toilettes, ça crée des liens…

**_Colombe in the box_****_ : Dis, il est pas gai, ce chapitre :( Je crois même que c'est le plus sombre depuis bien longtemps_**. Sombre… un peu… Mélancolique, sûrement…

**_lolaboop_****_ : Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas c'est toi l'auteur donc c'est toi qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tete d'Ellen_** hahahhhaa ! Oui mais tu peux quand même avoir ta propre idée des personnages… A partir du moment, où je vous les livre, ils vous appartiennent déjà un peu…

**_Patrick : Je te félicite pour tes deux romans (tomes 6 et 7) C'est vraiment très bon et j'ai tellement peur d'être déçu par les tomes 6 et 7 de JKR_**. Mais non ! mais non ! je suis sûre qu'elle va nous étonner JK ! **_Mais comme elle se base parfoit sur la fic francaise pour ses romans, on pourrait peut-être y retrouver de tes idées._** Heu… tu es sûr de ça ? De toutes façons, si on y retrouve des petites choses, c'est que j'aurai suivi la même ligne de réflexion qu'elle… et non le contraire… **_Tout les gens que je connais ici au Québec font la lecture de tes romans ces jours ci, et sont tous très impressionés_**. Waaa ! Tu les as obligés à lire ? Je plaisante… merci pour la pub **_! P.S.: J'espère que le couple Ron et Hermione ne va pas se briser car j'en serrait vraiment troublé :( Mais je sais bien que tu ne nous ferrais pas une chose pareil :) N'est-ce pas:_** dit_-_il en tenant son chapeau entre ses mains, les yeux implorants, avec une mine de chat battu…

**_Lyane_****_ : Pour ma review précédente, avec les pièces du jeu d'echecs, je voulais dire qu'il y avait deux cavaliers noirs et deux blancs, et de même pour les fous et les tours. Donc, tu as attribué un des cavaliers blancs, une des tours blanches et un des fous blancs, mais il en reste un de chaque. Je voulais savoir si c'était voulu, ou si c'était pour ne pas compliquer le jeu. Mais ne te casse pas la tête avec ça, c'est juste pas curiosité, par pour comprendre l'histoire. _**En fait, si je comprends bien tu fais allusion aux deux parties qui se jouent : l'une entre l'ordre et les mangemorts, l'autre qui se joue à Poudlard entre Harry et Voldemort… En fait, les pions concernant la partie entre l'ordre et les mangemort (Dumbledore vs Voldemort) Harry ne sait pas quels ils peuvent être. Surtout en ce qui concerne les pièces dont dispose Voldemort. Ce qui intéresse Harry, c'est surtout ce qui se joue au plus près de lui… **_Alors Hermione est en train de se laisser aller? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Elle sait encore des choses que les autres ne savent pas? _**Non, justement, c'est plutôt quelque chose qu'elle ne sat pas qui l'inquiète… Mais réponse un peu plus tard… **_Ou bien elle déprime tout simplement, et s'éloigner des autres est sa façon de faire? _**C'est un peu ça aussi… du moins dans la manière de faire… **_J'espère qu'elle retrouvera vite son énergie, on aura besoin d'elle pour la suite._** Oui,moi surtout… **_Pour ce qui est arrivé chez les Serpentard, Bullstrode n'aurait pas été placée sous impérieum, par hasard, ou un truc du même genre?_** Non.

**_mate : bon courage pour la suite_** Merci !

**_Alixe_****_ : Sinon que dire. Tu nous coupe cette soirée comme des rondelles de saucisson. Mais il est varai que tout est important et que tes chapitres sont assez conséquents, alors, on ne va pas se plaindre, hein ! _**Oui je sais… c'est un peu saucissonné… mais des chapitres de 30 pages (au moins) sous word, ça passe pas sur les forums… je n'ai pas essayé sur ff !  
**_Je suis certaine que ce qui s'est passé chez les Serpentard est important. Nous aurons sans doute la répose dans quelques chapitres._** Oui.  
**_j'ai vu que nous n'avons plus que 9 chapitre de retard par rapport à l'autre site._** Oui… Je voudrais essayer de maintenir quelques chapitres d'écart… **_De ton côté, as-tu toujours une marge d'avance pour ne pas trop stresser ?_** Pas assez hélas ! Le chapitre 165 est en boite ! Sans doute mon Bêta lecteur me conseillera_-_t_-_il quelques modifications et je devrais le retravailler quelque peu… mais il est écrit… c'est déjà ça… Et deux chapitres ultérieurs sont écrits également… Manquera qu'à faire la jonction… Ca ne me fait que 5 chapitres de décalage par rapport à la pensine…. C'est peu à mon goût. J'essaie d'écrire dès que je le peux, pour pouvoir retrouver un rythme de publication plus rapide… Mais je me vois mal finir avant le 16 juillet…

**_Voldemort : Je suis vraiment désolée j'ai oublié de reviewer ton dernier chapitre, pardonne moi s'il te plait. Je t'en supplis!_** Voyons ça… je vais réfléchir… **_T'as vraiment un rythme effroyable, hier soir vers minuit je découvrait avec joie un de tes chapitres et ce soir déjà un autre, juste une question t'écris combiens de temps par jour?_** Hahahah ! non ! ils sont déjà écrits depuis un moment, ceux_-_là… Sinon, il m'arrive d'écrire un chapitre dans une journée (par intermittence, je ne fais pas que cela non plus, hein…) d'autres fois, il me faut une semaine –pour diverses raisons d'ailleurs… pas seulement parce que j'ai l'inspiration en berne… C'est pour ça que j'aime bien avoir de l'avance, c'est plus gérable émotionnellement… **_Ton serviteur dévoué Lord Voldemort :_** Ca fait bizarre de lire ça… Serviteur et Voldemort c'est pas dans ce sens qu'on l'associe en général… Mais ça fait plaisir…. Bon, je crois que je vais te pardonner finalement…

Merci à tous !


	73. Chapitre 152: Un Petit Tour dans la Tour

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 152**

**Un petit tour dans la tour**

…

Dumbledore était penché au_-_dessus de la pensine de pierre posée sur un guéridon derrière son bureau. Il releva la tête quand Harry referma la porte dans son dos. Le vieil homme sourit d'un air las en faisant signe à son invité de s'approcher.

_-_ Rien de tel, Harry, quand la situation semble inextricable, que de prendre un peu de recul…

Harry hocha la tête. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait autant accusé son âge. Il s'appuyait sur les bords de la pensine et semblait un vieillard voûté. Il se redressa lentement pour rejoindre son bureau. Il ne s'assit pas dans son fauteuil. Son chapeau bleu était posé dedans. Harry remarqua l'absence de Fumseck et il sentit au même moment le regard du Choixpeau Magique se poser sur lui. Contrairement à son habitude, aucun sourire d'aucune sorte ne donna au Choixpeau l'air de se moquer de lui. Les cadres des tableaux étaient vides, sauf celui de Phineas Nigellus qui attendait visiblement que Dumbledore lui confiât quelque mission délicate.

_-_ Merci Nigellus… fit justement ce dernier. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour aujourd'hui... mais revenez demain dès la première heure, s'il vous plaît… J'aurai sans doute une mission pour vous… Nigellus ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le tableau. Le portrait regardait Harry qui le fixait en retour avec défi.

_-_ Nigellus ? insista Dumbledore.

L'ancien directeur laissa échapper un soupir.

_-_ Et vous croyez que cela suffira, Dumbledore ? Il ne fera jamais le poids…

_-_ Nigellus…

Nigellus renifla.

_-_ Si c'est là tout votre espoir, Dumbledore, je n'aurais plus longtemps à vous devoir obéissance et concours…

_-_ Nigellus ! je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser déposer par quiconque… Et je vous rappelle que si cela arrivait, celui qui me remplacerait ne serait peut_-_être pas enclin à écouter les conseils de portraits poussiéreux… Pas même les vôtres, Nigellus. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire… Vous avez vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de sacrifier pour la folie d'un seul homme. Tous ces enfants… Croyez_-_vous réellement que quoi que ce soit vaille ce prix_-_là…

_-_ Et vous Dumbledore ? demanda Nigellus avec hauteur. Quel prix êtes_-_vous prêt à payer pour sauver _tous ces enfants_ ?

Nigellus tourna la tête vers Harry et le désigna du menton.

_-_ Croyez_-_vous qu'il se contentera de prendre la sienne en échange de toutes ces vies_-_là ? Ne vous plaignez pas, Monsieur le Directeur, que Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom ait envoyé ses assassins sans se soucier de la vie de ceux qui se mettraient entre lui et Potter… C'est vous qui lui avez permis de s'en prendre à ces jeunes gens. C'est vous qui lui avez servi cet appât bien tentant. En gardant Potter à Poudlard vous avez mis toute l'école en danger. Vous aviez sans doute l'intention de sacrifier un seul homme à la sauvegarde de tous, mais vous n'avez réussi qu'à tous les mettre en danger pour la sauvegarde d'un seul.

Harry s'avança. L'ancienne colère revenait.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui mets en danger l'école ! cria_-_t_-_il. C'est ce vieux fou de Voldemort ! Il veut la chute de Poudlard et il se moque de savoir combien cette chute coûtera et à qui elle coûtera !

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, décidé.

_-_ Il faut prendre des décisions à présent, Monsieur… Il n'est plus temps de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait arriver… La partie d'échecs arrive à son terme et le temps qui nous est imparti nous est compté.

Harry reprit son souffle. Nigellus ricana.

_-_ Vous allez vous faire dicter votre conduite par un gamin, Dumbledore ?

Harry lui fit face.

_-_ Il se laisse bien insulter par une vieille croûte !

Nigellus ouvrit la bouche, suffoqué. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

_-_ Vous n'existez pas. Vous n'êtes qu'un reflet fixé sur la toile qu'un peu de magie a animé. Vous êtes mort depuis cent ans. Vous n'avez rien à dire !

Il leva la main simplement et le cadre glissa du mur sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

_-_ Dumbledore ! cria Nigellus dans un appel à l'aide.

Puis le tableau tomba en avant. Un cri partit de la toile. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure quand le cadre heurta le coin du bureau. Harry sursauta. Il jeta un œil sur Dumbledore qui s'avançait lentement vers le tableau. Le vieil homme redressa le portrait et constata que la toile était lacérée.

_-_ J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! lança_-_t_-_il avec sa désinvolture habituelle avant de soupirer : Harry, mon garçon… quand les portraits refusent de t'obéir, il est temps de passer la main…

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda le jeune homme d'une voix blanche…

Le sourire de Dumbledore le rassura.

_-_ Crois_-_tu que je t'abandonnerais en ce moment crucial ?

_-_ Non, bien sûr… répondit Harry. Vous êtes allé trop loin pour renoncer vous aussi, n'est_-_ce pas…

Dumbledore retira son chapeau du fauteuil directorial et prit sa place. Il fit signe à Harry d'approcher son siège et de s'asseoir.

_-_ J'étais là, Harry… quand tout a commencé, j'étais là… et je n'ai rien pu empêcher…

_-_ Vous l'avez empêché de continuer son œuvre de destruction dans Poudlard, professeur… De son propre aveu, il a reconnu que s'il n'a pu mettre nombre de ses projets à exécution c'est à cause de vous…

Harry se pencha en avant par_-_dessus le bord du bureau, au dessus des instruments d'argent.

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas plus responsable de l'existence de Voldemort que moi de l'attaque de ce matin…

Dumbledore le regarda fixement un long moment. Puis il sourit.

_-_ Tu n'es pas venu chercher des réponses ce soir, Harry…

Harry se redressa sur son siège et lui rendit son sourire, un peu ironique.

_-_ J'ai fini par comprendre, Monsieur, que je n'en trouverai pas ici… Du moins pas celles que j'attends…

Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil et cala son dos contre le dossier.

_-_ Ça a été un long week_-_end, Monsieur, à la fois bouleversant et propice à la réflexion. J'ai mesuré le chemin que j'avais fait, celui qui me restait à faire. J'ai mesuré les choses qui avaient changées, celles qui restaient immuables. Et celles qui avaient changées tout en restant immuables.

Harry perçut le mouvement de sourcil de Dumbledore ainsi que l'ébauche de son sourire, caché par sa barbe blanche.

_-_ Bien des choses m'ont sauté aux yeux avec une évidence si claire que je me demande pourquoi je ne les avais pas vues avant… Je crois que j'ai compris les raisons de votre silence. Et je sais que la principale n'a rien à voir avec celles que vous me donnez depuis bientôt sept ans. C'est la même raison pour laquelle Hermione a toujours refusé de faire nos devoirs à notre place, à Ron et moi… Parce qu'il n'est de leçon profitable que celle que l'on apprend soi_-_même, n'est_-_ce pas. Ni de réponses satisfaisantes que celles que l'on trouve de son propre chef.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Vous auriez pu me donner toutes les réponses du monde, toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres, je ne vous aurais pas cru… J'aurai cherché encore, pour me fourvoyer sans doute ou pour perdre un temps précieux… Vous saviez cela. Vous teniez à ce que je découvre la vérité par moi_-_même afin que je ne puisse douter de la sincérité de ceux qui me l'auraient apprise.

Il se tut et Dumbledore ne reprit pas immédiatement la parole. Enfin, le directeur croisa les mains sur le bureau, s'avançant légèrement vers le jeune homme.

_-_ Harry… je vais te dire quelque chose que tous les parents disent un jour ou l'autre à leurs enfants quand ceux_-_ci leur reprochent tel ou tel point de leur éducation. Ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait avec sincérité. J'ai commis des erreurs, conscientes ou inconscientes. Car contrairement à ce que tu as entendu et que tu entendras encore, je ne suis pas omniscient. Si je l'étais, crois_-_moi, nous ne serions pas toi et moi à discuter dans ce bureau à cette heure tardive. Tu as raison, il n'est plus temps de se demander ce qui serait advenu si… Ni se lamenter sur les erreurs passées… Je t'entends, Harry. Tu es venu me dire que tu étais prêt à affronter la vérité en face. Tu es venu me dire que tu étais prêt à passer à l'offensive. Qu'as_-_tu à proposer ? Désormais c'est toi qui mènes le jeu. As_-_tu choisi tes armes ?

Harry sentit le poids qui pesait sur son estomac s'envoler. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. Il mit les mains sur les accoudoirs et les serra dessus. Il espérait que le reste serait aussi simple à faire passer.

_-_ Pourquoi se casser la tête à chercher d'autres armes, Professeur, alors que Voldemort nous offre généreusement les siennes ?

Il ne détourna pas le regard lorsque Dumbledore plongea le sien au fond de ses yeux.

_-_ Drago Malefoy ? Il faudra le remettre en confiance… murmura le vieil homme.

_-_ La situation n'est_-_elle pas faite pour cela ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Que sais_-_tu de la situation ?

_-_ Que Voldemort a envoyé ses hommes sur tous les points stratégiques du monde sorcier : le Ministère, les communications, l'Hôpital, Poudlard… Il a détruit la Gazette et la RITM. Poudlard a échappé à l'horreur. Quant au Ministère, je ne sais ce qu'il est advenu de lui… Mais il est certain qu'il tenait là le moyen de contrôler le monde sorcier : les réseau de communication, le département des Mystère et celui de la justice magique. Si les dégâts sont importants autant en matériel qu'en pertes humaines, il va être difficile de maintenir la sécurité dans le pays…

Harry hésita à ce moment de la conversation. Dumbledore s'en aperçut et l'interrogea du regard, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_-_ A ce propos, Monsieur… Je me demandais si celui qui avait divulgué les informations concernant la prophétie à la presse n'était pas le chef des Aurors lui_-_même… Ce Dawlish qui accompagnait Fudge lorsqu'il est venu vous signifier votre mise à pied…

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

_-_ Par Merlin, murmura_-_t_-_il…

_-_ Vous avez pu obtenir les preuves contre lui ? insista Harry.

_-_ Nous n'aurons pas besoin de preuves, Harry… Dawlish s'est trouvé face aux Lestrange cet après_-_midi… Il a bravement défendu le Département du Réseau de Communications Sorcières avec ses hommes et Percy Weasley. Hélas… Dawlish a succombé à ses blessures en arrivant à Ste Mangouste…

_-_ Ho ! fit Harry. Et on déplore beaucoup de victimes ?

_-_ Il est trop tôt pour le dire… Mais je crois que cela aurait pu être pire. Car nous avons appris que les géants devaient prendre part à cette attaque. Or… McNair est mort en juin dernier, tu le sais Harry… et il était l'un de ceux qui avaient convaincu le Gurg de se joindre à Voldemort…

Harry se souvenait de ce que Hagrid leur avait raconté lors de son retour du pays des Géants deux ans auparavant.

_-_ Et l'autre a été arrêté dans le vaste coup de filet qui a suivi, continua Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pu amener d'autres cadeaux aux géants pour les assurer de leur « amitié » et ceux qui sont allés les relancer un peu plus tard sur les ordres de leur maître… ont été interceptés par les membres de l'Ordre en Europe de l'Est. Pour leur propre salut, d'ailleurs, car les Géants n'aiment guère que l'on rompe des promesses… et ils n'auraient pas été très bien reçus…

Harry frissonna. Il se rappela l'aspect du visage d'Hagrid lorsque celui_-_ci allait régulièrement rendre visite à Graup dans la Forêt Interdite.

_-_ Et quels sont les dégâts ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour changer de sujet, du moins essayer.

_-_ La marque noire a flotté sur chacun des lieux où nous nous sommes battus, soupira encore Dumbledore. Mais les Mangemorts n'ont pu emporter aucune victoire totale. Nous conservons nos positions. Sauf la Gazette qui est détruite et la RITM qui n'est plus opérationnelle. Le Ministère est toujours entre nos mains, même si nous déplorons beaucoup de victimes et si les locaux ont désormais besoin d'un certain coup de neuf… Ste Mangouste hélas ressemble désormais à un hôpital de campagne. Nous avons transféré à Oak Mansion ceux qui pouvaient l'être – et en qui nous avons entière confiance… C'est une condition à notre sauvegarde… Le septième étage de l'Hôtel Delacour a repris du service, malheureusement. Molly et Deepher s'occupent des blessés avec dévouement. Grâce à Percy qui a raccordé la cheminée de l'un des bureaux de Fleur au réseau international, celle_-_ci a pu demander à son père des potions de soins et du matériel médical d'urgence. Nous attendons leur arrivée dans les prochains jours, en même temps que des guérisseurs recrutés par Olympe Maxime. Dès qu'ils rentreront d'Espagne en fait…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé en Espagne ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_ Tu sais que le Tribunal Exceptionnel de Valladolid s'était réuni…

Harry l'interrompit d'un hochement de tête.

_-_ Ils ont décidés si les moldus devaient être considérés comme des créatures non magiques ?

_-_ Le Tribunal a décrété que les Moldus étaient des êtres humains et que la seule différence entre les sorciers et eux étaient l'absence de pouvoirs magiques… On ne pouvait donc pas les classer dans la catégorie des créatures. D'autre part, en tant qu'Etres, même non magiques, ils avaient droit à un territoire et des règles de vie propres à tous les Etres. Les sorciers ne pouvaient donc en aucun cas empiéter sur ce territoire et n'avaient pas à s'ingérer dans l'administration des nations.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ce qui existe déjà ? hésita Harry devant le regard soucieux de Dumbledore.

_-_ Les anti_-_moldus ont aussitôt réagi en demandant une loi visant à briser tous liens entre moldus et sorcier. La dissolution de tous les mariages mixtes ; le marquage de tous les enfants nés de ces mariages et l'interdiction pour eux de retourner dans le monde moldu. La mise au banc de la société des cracmols, ainsi que des sorciers d'origine moldue. La surveillance de toute naissance sorcière chez les moldus, interdiction pour ces enfants de faire connaissance avec le monde magique… enfin toute une litanie de lois discriminatoires préparées depuis fort longtemps à n'en pas douter. Lorsque le gouvernement a annoncé son intention d'examiner cette demande afin de décider si elle était recevable, il y a eu un soulèvement dans tous le pays. Les affrontements déjà nombreux le jour d'Halloween dans les universités ont embrasé toute la péninsule jusqu'au Portugal qui jusque là s'était montré relativement discret sur ces sujets… Partout des agitateurs ont mis le feu aux poudres en clamant que l'on voulait la fin du monde sorcier et que les Moldus désormais faisaient la loi dans le monde magique… La France a aussitôt fermé ses frontières et, déjà ébranlée par l'assassinat du Ministre de la Magie, a coupé tous contact officiel avec ses voisins. Le couvre_-_feu a été instauré, les réunions publiques interdites. Le réseau international de communications a été coupé juste après que Fleur ait contacté Mr Delacour et Olympe Maxime. Nous travaillons à la restauration du service et Olympe de son côté tente d'en faire autant. J'espère que nous pourrons très vite renouer des contacts…

_-_ Vous n'avez pas pu faire revenir Charlie ? demanda Harry une boule au fon de la gorge.

_-_ Nous n'en avons pas eu le temps. Mr Delacour a du le cacher ailleurs que chez lui. Lorsqu'il a été admis à l'hôpital cet été, il l'a été sous un faux nom afin de le cacher à ceux qui l'auraient fait rechercher. Et les mesures de sécurité draconiennes qui sévissent actuellement pourraient facilement le faire passer pour suspect aux yeux des autorités françaises… Les Delacour ont été interrogés, voici quelques semaines, par la brigade spécialisée dans la surveillance de la fraude fiscale concernant leur société basée en Angleterre. Ils voulaient vérifier s'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la mouvance voldemorienne. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient dire qu'au contraire ils supportaient le principal opposant de Voldemort ni qu'ils cachaient dans leurs appartements l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Ils sont particulièrement surveillés depuis et la mort du Ministre ne va pas arranger les choses…

Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

_-_ Et pour Krum ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

L'air désabusé de Dumbledore lui confirma ses soupçons.

_-_ Tu imagines que sa situation est bien pire. Non seulement il est recherché par les suppôts de Voldemort en France, mais si les Aurors français lui mettent la main dessus, il n'est pas prêt de s'en sortir. Son appartenance à Durmstrang et ses prétendues prises de position ont fait la une de tous les journaux d'Europe…

_-_ Et vous ne pouviez le faire venir avant tout ceci ? pour le mettre à l'abri ? grimaça Harry.

_-_ Jusqu'à présent il était bien plus à l'abri en France qu'en Angleterre… Il était attendu ici et nous étions surveillés… Du moins ceux qui étaient suspectés de faire partie de l'Ordre... Nymphadora Tonks surtout était régulièrement suivie… Cependant, on ne l'a jamais inquiétée physiquement. On attendait qu'elle prenne contact avec Krum, nous en sommes certains…

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et passa deux doigts sur ses paupières.

_-_ Mais ce sont des problèmes pour lesquels tu ne peux rien faire de concret, Harry… reprit le vieil homme. C'est à moi qu'il incombe de les régler. A propos… Pourras_-_tu faire dire aux jumeaux Weasley que leurs tenues de combat sont vraiment terrifiantes… et que j'ai vraiment apprécié leur aide dans cette sombre journée. Tu leur diras aussi de mieux doser leur poudre à chatouilles la prochaine fois : ils ont mis un peu trop de poil à gratter je pense… Nous n'avons pu interroger aucun de ceux qui en avait reçu : ils n'arrêtaient pas d'éternuer en plus de se contorsionner en tous sens…

Harry n'osa réagir. Il prit un air innocent et se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air aussi coupable que s'il avait lancé lui_-_même cette poudre à chatouilles (une nouveauté étrennée pour l'occasion, il l'aurait parié !) au sourire en coin du directeur. Celui_-_ci cependant paraissait un peu plus détendu.

_-_ A présent, Harry… revenons à notre affaire personnelle. Quelle est ton idée ?

Harry rapprocha le fauteuil du bureau et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait simplement que tout redevînt comme d'ordinaire ; ou presque… ajouta_-_t_-_il dans une grimace. Il voulait que Malefoy se sentît en confiance, qu'il crût que la méfiance de tous se fût apaisée après la victoire sur les Détraqueurs. Et qu'on lui permît de reprendre contact avec son Maître, que la surveillance dont il faisait l'objet parût se relâcher… que sa place dans l'école ne fût pas remise en question… Qu'il pût en somme donner de faux renseignements à l'ennemi…

Pendant ce temps, l'école se préparerait en secret à recevoir une attaque des mangemorts. Les élèves seraient mis à l'abri avec le concours des professeurs et la défense des lieux serait nettement améliorée en tenant compte des erreurs de la nuit d'Halloween.

Le concours de tous naturellement serait demandé, des professeurs comme des élèves fidèles à l'école. Malefoy était condamné à quelques jours d'immobilisation à l'infirmerie. Il fallait en profiter pour tout mettre en place avant son retour. Afin qu'il n'eût pas l'occasion de se poser de questions et qu'il ne songeât qu'à mettre à profit l'aubaine qui lui était offerte.

Dumbledore se rejeta dans son fauteuil. Il regardait instamment Harry derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

_-_ Il va falloir convaincre Minerva, Harry… Elle n'était pas pour garder Malefoy à Poudlard. Pas après cette nuit d'Halloween en tous cas. Et je dois dire que ma dernière tentative de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son maître a échoué. J'espérais, sinon le ramener vers nous – c'était une utopie, je le confesse_-_ du moins ne pas le trouver contre nous… Cependant son attitude cet après midi encore montre qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis.

_-_ Il est persuadé que Voldemort ne peut perdre, Monsieur. Et il ne voudra qu'une chose : se racheter à ses yeux. Autant nous servir de cette obstination…

Dumbledore ouvrit d'un geste de la main un tiroir à sa droite. Il sortit un objet enveloppé dans un tissu blanc et le posa devant lui. Sous les yeux étonnés d'Harry il découvrit l'objet en question. Le jeune homme sentit des sueurs froides à son front et son estomac se nouer.

_-_ Sais_-_tu ce que c'est Harry ?

_-_ Oui, Monsieur… Ce sont des lentilles de télescopes comme en a le professeur Sinistra. Ce sont celles qu'elle a amenées au professeur McGonagall hier matin.

_-_ Très juste Harry… Et sais_-_tu ce qu'elles contiennent ?

_-_ Oui, Monsieur…

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore. Puisqu'il avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec lui, pourquoi lui mentir ?

_-_ … les preuves de la forfaiture de Malefoy. Du moins si quelqu'un a entendu ce que Nott et lui se sont dit ce soir_-_là…

_-_ Tout juste Harry… Qui pourrait répéter ce qui s'est dit ce soir_-_là ? Et surtout qui pourrait empêcher Malefoy de le traiter de menteur ? Nous savons toi et moi ce que Drago avait l'intention de faire – l'ordre même sans doute_-_ mais quelle preuve en avons_-_nous ? Que ces images de deux jeunes gens manifestement en grande discussion…

Harry jeta un dernier regard aux lentilles.

_-_ Alors le professeur Sinistra a perdu son temps…

_-_ Non Harry… ces images sont bien plus instructives que tu ne le penses… Et les paroles de chacun encore plus…

_-_ Oh ! laissa échapper Harry étonné… Peeves vous a répété leur conversation à vous aussi ?

Dumbledore leva les yeux par_-_dessus ses lunettes, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

_-_ Peeves ? Il était là lui aussi ?…

Une seconde Harry se revit dans la salle de divination. Il garda les yeux sur les lentilles et son esprit fermé à tout souvenir de cette matinée.

_-_ Algie Londubat m'a raconté que Ellen McGregor avait été agressée par Malefoy et qu'elle n'avait du son salut qu'à l'intervention de Mr Nott…

_-_ Il lui a sauvé la mise également lors de l'attaque de la nuit d'Halloween, Monsieur, réfléchit Harry. Il l'a avertie que la salle commune de Serpentard n'était pas un endroit sûr. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il cherche. Cet après midi encore, il avait l'air heureux de la déconfiture de Drago… Qu'est_-_ce qui le pousse à se rapprocher de lui et lui donner des conseils ?

Dumbledore sourit.

_-_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry… quoi qu'en dise d'aucuns… tu es profondément Gryffondor…

Il y eut un rire discret derrière Harry et celui_-_ci crut Phinéas Nigellus revenu. Il réalisa cependant que ce rire éraillé provenait du Choixpeau sur son étagère. Il baissa la tête.

_-_ Je sais… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je ne pense pas en Serpentard…

_-_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr que cela… dit Dumbledore doucement. Il te manque juste un peu d'entraînement…

Le rire du Choixpeau fit rentrer à Harry sa tête dans ses épaules.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait pour Malefoy alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour détourner la conversation.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains sur sa barbe blanche.

_-_ Je me charge de convaincre Minerva, dit_-_il.

Harry hocha la tête. Voilà. C'était décidé. Malefoy en liberté surveillée. Et lui pour appâter Voldemort. Ce n'était pas si terrible. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

Le lendemain, le week_-_end d'Halloween serait terminé. Hermione animerait le conseil de guerre, Ron et Ellen se disputeraient sur les mesures de sécurités à appliquer, et lui jouerait à être le commandant en chef. Dumbledore distrairait quelques moments de son emploi du temps chargé pour persuader le professeur McGonagall qu'ils avaient besoin de la présence de Malefoy à Poudlard pour détruire Voldemort une fois pour toute. C'était décidé…

Il s'accrochait au regard bleu de Dumbledore pour ne pas laisser le vertige qui le saisissait soudain le submerger tout à fait.

_-_ C'est la dernière ligne droite, cette fois, n'est_-_ce pas… demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

_-_ Droite… ? fit Dumbledore sur le ton de la réflexion. Oh ! je suis sûr que nous trouverons encore le temps de nous offrir quelques détours…

…

Harry marchait dans les couloirs comme dans un rêve, son laissez_-_passer à la main, au cas où il rencontrerait Rusard, ou un professeur. Le château était silencieux et sombre. Harry leva sa baguette pour faire de la lumière. Cela lui semblait incongru de se promener ainsi en toute impunité, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. La fatigue s'insinuait lentement dans ses membres. Le lendemain, tout recommencerait… différemment.

Il donna le mot de passe à Imogen qui lui ouvrit la porte sans un mot. Le feu brûlait à nouveau dans la cheminée. Dans les fauteuils Ron, Hermione, Neville en robe de chambre, et Ginny attendaient. Ron se leva quand Harry entra.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Il est d'accord, répondit Harry.

Ginny s'approcha. Elle mit sa main sur le bras d'Harry. Neville s'avança également.

_-_ Hermione nous a appris ce que tu avais l'intention de faire, chuchota ce dernier. Nous sommes tous avec toi. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Il lui tendit la main et Harry la prit.

_-_ Tu… ne dormais pas… fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

_-_ J'attendais des nouvelles des jumeaux et quand je suis descendu parce que ni toi ni Ron ne montiez…

_-_ Dobby était là… enchaîna Ron. Il voulait prendre des nouvelles de Harry Potter, imita_-_t_-_il. Parce qu'avec tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter de Harry Potter…

Le jeune homme roula des yeux levés vers le ciel et se tordit les mains d'un air malheureux.

Hermione donna une tape sur le bras de Ron.

_-_ Tu n'as pas de cœur ! le gronda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je sais ! fit Ron fataliste. Tu me l'as pris…

_-_ Ho ! commença Hermione prête à se récrier.

Puis elle parut réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_-_… Ron… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Ginny pouffa. Neville secoua la tête. Harry les serra tous les quatre dans ses bras.

_-_ A demain ? leur dit_-_il en les quittant le sourire retrouvé.

Neville lui fit signe de l'attendre. Ginny lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Ron retint Hermione dans ses bras.

Harry et Neville montèrent les marches en leur recommandant de ne pas oublier qu'ils avaient cours le lendemain. Les deux garçons regagnèrent leur lit respectif et bientôt le ronflement régulier de Neville se fit entendre dans la chambre. Harry termina de se déshabiller et s'aperçut que la carte du maraudeur était toujours dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il l'ouvrit et murmura la formule. A la lueur de sa baguette, il chercha dans les quartiers des Serpentard le nom d'Ellen. Il vit son étiquette déambuler dans les dortoirs des filles pour une dernière ronde. Il la suivit de la chambre de Betsie Singleton jusqu'à la sienne et jusqu'à son lit. A côté, les autres étiquettes étaient bien alignées chacune à leur place. Il savait, parce qu'elle le lui avait dit, qu'elle avait piégé le pourtour de son lit d'un charme de bouclier que son frère Quentin lui avait appris dès qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, certain qu'il était qu'elle serait adressée à Serpentard, où l'on disait que les dortoirs étaient des nids à embrouilles… Charme du Bouclier qu'elle avait elle_-_même doublé d'un sortilège de Furonculus depuis l'année précédente. Non seulement il fallait se protéger de ses ennemis potentiels, avait_-_elle asséné avec assurance, mais les reconnaître était d'autant mieux…

Plus rien ne bougeait dans le dortoir des filles de Sixième Année de Serpentard. Harry replia la carte pour découvrir le reste du château. Miss Teigne faisait sa ronde. Peeves était dans la tour d'astronomie. Les fantômes rôdaient dans les couloirs.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les deux étiquettes de Ron et Hermione étaient côte à côte. Celle de Pattenrond descendit du dortoir des filles. Elle se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens. Puis Ron et Hermione se séparèrent. Ils s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers de leurs dortoir, s'arrêtèrent aux premières marches puis reprirent leur chemin et disparurent à l'étage. Harry entendit arriver Ron dans la chambre. Il replia la carte, la glissa sous l'oreiller et écouta

Ron avait beau essayer de se faire aussi silencieux que possible, il était plus bruyant qu'un troupeau de centaures. Il l'entendait pester contre mille choses. Puis un cri étouffé. Un juron. Et le bruit des rideaux du lit de Neville qui s'ouvraient avec force :

_-_ Si jamais je retrouve ta fichue gargouille sous mes pieds, je te jure que je te la fais éviscérer avec les dents !

Neville se réveilla en sursaut sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

_-_ La ferme, Ron ! On essaie de dormir ! grommela Dean de l'autre côté de la pièce.

_-_ Alors bonne nuit ! gronda Ron sur un ton peu aimable.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Mauvaise humeur ? Il savait ce qu'Ellen en aurait dit. Il pouffa dans son oreiller avec remords. Il n'avait pas à rire ainsi. Ce n'était pas drôle. La journée avait été rude pour tout le monde. Et celles qui suivraient ne seraient certainement pas non plus de tout repos…

* * *

RAR :

j**_oe : salut, tj ossi bien sauf ke sa manque un pe d'action;_** J'avais prévenu… et puis l'action c'est pas ce que je préfère… **_j'espere voir le prochain chapitre avant lundi._** Vœu exaucé… **_UN ADMIRATEUR_** presque inconnu…

**_Kareja : jE me réjouis de la discussion avec dumbledore, ca promet d'etre intéressant_**! Voilà, c'est fait… **_combine de chapitres te reste-t-il?_** une dizaine de déjà écrits… avant la fin je n'en ai aucune idée. **_Je n'ai pas tt compris ds ce chap, mais je l'ai lu trop vit, sans doute! Dennis et ginny sont ensemble?_** Oui, ça fait un moment…

**_Kathy Magda_****_ : Le grand frère surprotecteurs réaparais en force, et il a appris à se contrôler, aurait-il eu un semon de Ginny et Hermione ? _**Non, il grandit lui aussi… **_Dernière petite question : est ce qu'on verra un jour Hermione en prof de potion ? Ce serait pas pour ça que tes professeurs en font un interim en ce moment ? _**Je sais pas, la fic n'ira pas si loin… Mais personnellement j'ai du mal à voir Hermione en professeur… quoi que franchement les méthodes pédagogiques de Rogue… m'enfin, lui je me demande si c'est vraiment par choix qu'il est devenu professeur… (de potions on sait que non… il préférait la défense contre les forces du mal, mais je parle plutôt en général)

**_Ayako_****_ : Sadique tu es pour à ce moment avoir terminé... _**oui, sadique je suis. Tout le monde le sait…  
**_Dumbledore dans ce chapitre je voulais rencontrer..._** Une vertu est la patience, jeune padawan.  
**_Tant pis des jumeaux je me contenterais (quoique se contenter est un mot bien restrictif je suis heureuse de les voir pimpant et en bonne santé (du moins ils en ont l'air))_** De ce que le jour nous donne se contenter savoir il faut.  
**_Vu que de Sev est Rem j'ai été privée! _**Comme ça est la vie. Un jour elle donne. Elle reprend un autre…  
**_Mais une dernière question je vais te poser avnt de te laisser.  
Les mangemorts supporter les moldus mme terorriste y parviendront-tils? _**Supporter ? Pas besoin de supporter. Contact minimum, efficacité maximum.  
**_relis sa review..._** et Miss Teigne ses réponses…  
**_Ouaip va falloir que jme refasse une cure de Star wars mon phrasé yoda n'est pas bon..._** Ha ! moi qui croyais que tu me faisait un review en vers…  
**_Si tu trouves cette review pourrie, plains toi à ffnet... il m'a encore bouffée ma zoulie review! Et là j'ai plus le courage de changer! _**Hahahahaha ! le mauvais ouvrier accuse ses outils…

**_craup_****_ : Encore planté: Je me disais que lorsque Ron prétendais avoir perdu Hermione dans les souterrains, c'était peut être elle qui l'avait perdu... _**C'est possible aussi… Et s'ils s'étaient perdus tous les deux… **_Maintenant, je suis persuadé que Malefoy va être nommé préfet en chef remplaçant (une façon de lui rendre de l'assurance et du pouvoir tout en protégeant hermione) mais j'ai souvent tapé à coté avec ta fic._** Hahahahahaha ! mais s'il était préfet en chef même remplaçant… il aurait accès à tous les mots de passe, entre autre, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que souhaite la direction de Poudlard…

**_mate : tjs aussi bien. espere que ce chapitre donnera un nouvel élan, qui a mon gout manquait à leurs précedent (malgré leurs qualités intrasèques)._** Mais j'avais prévenu…

**_Lyane_****_ : On sait enfin ce qui s'est passé dans le monde sorcier, et que l'AD des jumeaux est très efficace. Peut-être même plus dans l'organisation que les aurors._** Plus de liberté dans l'action, sans doute… **_Tu as vraiment un don pour inventer et imaginer les complots, plans de bataille et autres moyens de gagner une guerre. Je suis certaine que si tu avais véçu sous l'occupation, tu serais devenue un des piliers de la résistance, tu as le chic pour voir les tenants et aboutissants d'une situation. _**Qui sait ? Je suis peut_-_être simplement plus douée pour inventer des histoires que pour les vivre… mais franchement… je préfère ne pas savoir… **_J'attends avec impatience la conversation de Dumbledore et de Harry. Ca promet d'être très interessant. _**Alors ? verdict ?

**_Voldemort : Je trouve ça bien que Fred, George et compagnie soit si bien organisé, on a l'impression qu'ils ont monté un véritable réseau de défense au nez et à la barbe de l'ordre et en collaboration avec Harry,_** Pas vraiment au nez et à la barbe. Pas dans ce sens là, en tout cas… J'imagine mal les jumeaux entrer dans une organisation trop contraignante. Ils font partie de l'ordre, certes, mais pour laisser libre cours à leur génie créatif… Je ne pense pas que cela les intéresse d'être des petits soldats. Par contre mener leurs propres enquêtes, décider de se battre quand et où ils le décident… ça ça leur correspond davantage, à mon avis… **_Ton serviteur dévoué Lord Voldemort. P.S.: Tu as même réussit à soummettre le seigneur des ténèbres, tu m'étonnera toujours. _**J'espère que tu continueras à être étonné…

**_ttazz_** Bonjour ttazz et bienvenue parmi les revieweurs… **_je me demandais juste un truc, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas ça du tout, mais je prends le risque, le fait que bulstrod ce soit trompée, je crois ke j'ai une idée sur la question : je pense que malefoy et wilford ont échangé leur apparence avec du polynectar pour que malefoy puisse agir tranquillement alors que wilford aura à ses basques toute la petite troupe chargée de surveiller malefoy, sans que ces espions ne le sachent! et dc qd bulstrod est arrivée pour blesser wilfrod, elle a poignardé celui qu'elle croyait être wilford et ils ont soudainement retrouvé leurs apparences sous les yeux de bulstrod, qui a ce moment, sous la surprise, pousse le cri que ts les serpentards ont entendu !  
je conçois que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais un plan aussi machiavélique peut être sorti de l'esprit tordu de draco, surtout si c'est pour redorer son blason et retourner dans les bonnes grâces de son maître ! _**Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais le raisonnement est bon… Tu chauffes très fort, là…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ha mais c'est pas top les slips ! _**Ben tant que c'est pas des slips kangourou…  
**_Dis-donc,les jumeaux, toujours égaux à eux même on dirait! Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été tellement marqués par cet événement tragique! _**C'est les jumeaux, ils n'ont jamais l'air de rien… La seule fois où on les a vus un peu bouleversés, c'est quand Arthur a été blessé, mais bon c'était leur père quand même…

**_Colombe in the box_****_ Je sais pas si c'est le stress du bac qui me fait percevoir ce chapitre comme ça, mais je trouve que ce chapitre a une intensité dramatique… Très intense : _**hahahahahahaha ! Faut pas stresser comme ça…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Harry prend les choses en main, ça va chauffer!_** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…  
**_tu donneras plus de précisions sur l'AD façon Weasley ou non? _**On verra… On réentendra parler des jumeaux de toutes façons… **_Dis, Ron et Hermione vont-ils enfin se parler?_** Ha ! tout dépend d'eux…

**_Alixe_****_ : Comment ça tu as mis deux jour à cmprendre comment poster. Mais il fallait aller sur mon site, il y a, depuis deux jours, sur la page d'accueil un résumé sommaire des nouvelles procédure pour poster et tenir à jour les histoires. A quoi ça sert qu'Alixe se décarcasse ? _**En fait j'ai mis deux jours pour comprendre que ce n'était pas mon ordi qui avait des ratés mais que c'était ff qui reprenait tout à zéro…  
**_ais pourquoi Shaklebolt a-t-il été remplacé. J'ai oublié : que lui-as-tu fait ?_** Heu… il est mort, le 1er janvier dernier… lors de l'attaque du château des McGregor…  
**_POur la demande de Lyane, je suis d'accord avec elle : il y a 2 fous, 2 cavaliers, 2 tours par jeu et par joueur. Donc s'il y a deux échiquiers en parralèle, Harry a 4 fous, 2 cavaliers et 4 tours à pourvoir (et seulemnt 2 rois et 2 reines). Voledemort en a autant, en face. Mais je comprendrais que tu (Ron) ai voulu simplifier le jeu en supprimant le concept de pièces doubles. _**Oui…j'y étais plus… grosse fatigue, désolée… En fait, plus que les pièces elles_-_mêmes, c'est plutôt un rôle qu'ils représentent. Ce n'est pas une vraie partie d'échec, c'est juste une représentation stratégique pour simplifier les choses…  
**_Je ne critiquais pas vraiment le fait que nous restons plusieurs chaptres sur la mêm soirée._** Je ne l'ai pas pris comme une critique… **_Tes chapitres sont bien assez longs. Et je te confirme, au delà de 15 pages (times NR, 10pt), ffnet refuse les chapitres_**. Argh… il va falloir que je vérifie quelque chose alors…  
**_Par contre, pourquoi veux-tu garder de l'avance sur la Pensine. J'aimerai pouvoir y aller sans risquer de tomber sur des spoil et de pouvoir lire les avis que l'on te met là bas !_** Oui, pourquoi pas en effet, cela ne changera rien…  
**_Finir avant ou après le 16 juillet ? Personnelemnt, cela m'est égal. Ton histoire est une histoire parallèle qui ne perdra pas son mérite parce qu'un autre tome officiel est sorti (si tu as entendu parler des Portes, tu constateras que cette histoire n'a rien perdu de sa popularité, bien qu'elle soit en contradiction avec le tome 5 sur un certain nombre de points)._** Oui, c'est vrai… J'avais commencé à la lire. Mais mon histoire, sans vouloir faire la fausse modeste, n'est pas Les Portes… Et les portes joue sur un univers plus ou moins alternatif, cela se passe dans le passé des maraudeurs…  
**_Enfin, je lis que tu réponds que si Ron n'a pas de caleçon, il a un slip. Je vois que tu ne lis pas tellement de fanfiction sur ce site. La grande mode, si j'en crois mes lectures, c'est le boxer ! LOL _**Oui, je sais… c'est ce que j'ai répondu lors de la première publication… mais on m'a dit que le boxer était une invention moldue récente et donc que les sorciers de souche comme Ron Weasley ne devaient pas en avoir entendu parler… Alors à moins qu'ils parlent fanfreluches avec Harry et Dean… J'imagine la scène… MDR…


	74. Chapitre 153 : Le Jour d'Après

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour ceux qui réclament de l'action… Je le répète : ce n'est pas une fic d'action. Il n'y en aura pas avant un bon moment.

* * *

**Chapitre 153**

**Le jour d'après**

…

Le lundi matin, l'**_accident _**arrivé à Malefoy avait supplanté l'éventuelle fermeture de l'école dans les conversations du petit déjeuner. On ne parlait que de cela. De l'avis de chacun, Bulstrode avait perdu la tête. Ce n'était pas étonnant, elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup ; la mort de son chat et l'attaque des Détraqueurs l'avaient achevée. Pour en venir à frapper celui pour qui elle affichait une admiration sans borne et soupirait ouvertement depuis que Pansy Parkinson avait cédé –bien malgré elle_-_ la place, il fallait qu'elle fût drôlement secouée. C'était ce qui se disait dans les cachots de Serpentard, où chacun restait effaré que la jeune fille eût pu en arriver à de telles extrémités.

Frapper Malefoy –et l'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours_-_ laissait tous les Serpentard pantois. Aussi bien ceux qui n'aimaient pas le préfet de Septième Année que ceux qui l'avaient jusque là suivi aveuglément. On n'osait pas encore parler ouvertement contre lui. Mais les questions soulevées par l'intrusion brutale des Détraqueurs circulaient d'autant plus. La scission entre les différentes tendances de la Maison vert et argent n'était que plus visible et la balance ne penchait guère en faveur des Salamandres.

Dans les autres Maisons, si la réaction brutale de Bulstrode aux péripéties du week_-_end avait tout de même semé un sentiment de trouble, le soulagement avait accueilli l'absence annoncée de Malefoy. Et Neville n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Ron qu'il avait désormais à son actif six prédictions avérées.

Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ron marmonnait d'inaudibles paroles sur ce qu'il avait dit ou qu'il n'avait pas dit. Et Harry avait tourné la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Comment Malefoy réagirait_-_il à son retour ? Aurait_-_il à cœur de redorer son blason quelque peu terni par les récents évènements ? Ou bien chercherait_-_il à se faire oublier ? Cette histoire n'arrangeait pas vraiment les desseins d'Harry. Il faudrait se montrer encore plus rusé et machiavélique que Malefoy… et laisser faire Ellen.

La voûte de la Grande Salle se remplit du froissement des ailes des hiboux. Ils étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude. La Gazette du Sorcier ne tomba pas dans les assiettes ce matin_-_là. On l'attendit en vain. La rumeur de la destruction de l'immeuble qui abritait le journal n'avait pas encore fait le tour de l'école. Dans un soupir, Harry revint vers les conversations de la table des Gryffondor. Neville s'angoissait. Le professeur Flitwick enlèverait_-_il des points à ceux qui ne pourraient rendre leur devoir d'Enchantements ? Il serait indulgent, n'est_-_ce pas, vu les évènements. Hermione renifla. Le professeur Flitwick était bien capable de laisser un délai, prévint_-_elle, mais elle espérait que tous avaient terminé leur devoir de Métamorphose pour McGonagall. A la grimace de Ron, Harry et Seamus, elle prit un air sévère.

_-_ On a quand même des excuses, tu trouves pas… grogna Finnigan.

_-_ Aucune, Seamus, fit_-_elle. Ce devoir est prévu depuis lundi dernier. Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre vos dispositions. Je l'ai bien fait moi…

_-_ Gnagnagna… grommela Seamus à voix basse tandis que la Préfète en Chef se levait.

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ? s'inquiéta Ron. McGonagall ne t'a pas encore convoquée dans son bureau, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Non, répondit Hermione. Je dois voir le professeur Londubat. J'ai pensé, hier soir, alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir, que Madame Pomfresh ne pourrait sans doute pas assurer les cours de potions cet après_-_midi puisqu'elle doit donner ses soins à Malefoy.

_-_ Elle n'a pas besoin d'être là à chaque minute, fit Ron.

_-_ Malefoy est un grand garçon, fit Ginny goguenarde, il peut rester seul quelques heures non ?

Hermione lui lança un long regard de reproche.

_-_ S'il était seul, je ne m'inquièterais pas, Ginny, répondit_-_ elle. Mais ce n'est pas pour Malefoy que je crains l'absence de Madame Pomfresh… Anthony Goldstein a besoin de soins et de surveillance constante.

_-_ Ho ! fit soudain Neville.

_-_ Tu ne vas proposer de remplacer Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie ! s'affola Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, mon cœur… Je ne suis pas assez compétente pour m'occuper d'un patient tel qu'Anthony… et puis, ajouta Hermione dans une grimace. La compagnie geignarde de Malefoy, très peu pour moi. Je vais simplement aller proposer au professeur Londubat de surveiller les Travaux Pratiques de Potions de l'après midi pendant qu'il donnera ses cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal…

_-_ On n'a qu'à demander à Harry de le remplacer comme prof de DCFM… proposa Seamus.

Harry releva la tête vivement.

_-_ Hé Seam… ! menaça_-_t_-_il avant de se rendre compte que son camarade se moquait de lui.

Hermione s'éloignait déjà, ses livres contre son cœur, vers la table des professeurs à demi vide. L'absence de Dumbledore était presque naturelle et celle de Rogue passait quasiment inaperçue. L'après_-_midi, Harry aurait un trou de deux heures dans son emploi du temps. De quatorze à seize heures. Il en profiterait pour terminer son devoir d'Enchantement à la bibliothèque. Et celui de Métamorphose également, ainsi que le travail supplémentaire dont il écoperait pour n'avoir pas rendu sa copie à temps.

Il sentit une présence à son côté au même moment où on se penchait sur lui pour lui souffler dans l'oreille. Il sursauta.

_-_ Nell ! grommela_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'est pour t'apprendre à ne pas penser à moi… se mit à rire la jeune fille alors que Neville pouffait dans son bol et que Ron ricanait deux places plus loin.

Harry se poussa légèrement. Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le temps, le remercia_-_t_-_elle. On se voit après le repas de midi ? J'ai la version de Nott…

Elle avait baissé la voix pour prononcer ces mots. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron :

_-_ Et j'ai fait parler Crabbe…

_-_ …qui n'avait rien à dire comme d'habitude, se gaussa Ron.

_-_ Ça tu en jugeras quand tu sauras ce qu'il m'a dit…

Elle se pencha vers Harry pour lui réclamer un baiser, afin de lui donner le courage d'affronter deux heures de cours de divination avec Trelawney prétendit_-_elle. Ron prit un air compatissant. Harry s'arrêta soudain dans son geste pour la prendre par la taille.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_il légèrement pâli. Trelawney… Elle n'avait pas prédit la mort du chat de Bulstrode ?

_-_ Ouais ! répondit Ron.

_-_ Mais alors ça veut dire… commença Neville incertain.

_-_ Qu'Harry va vivre au moins jusqu'à 150 ans et qu'il a intérêt à chercher une carrière très lucrative pour pouvoir nourrir ses douze enfants… termina Ron, goguenard.

Harry se leva de table.

_-_ Tu as raison, Ron… c'est stupide.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui est stupide ? voulut savoir Ellen.

_-_ Rien ! s'empressa d'interrompre Harry alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche. Tu m'accompagnes ? proposa_-_t_-_il à Ellen. On prend la même direction…

Il ramassa ses livres sur le bord de la table et les cala sous un bras pour poser l'autre sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Ils entendirent pouffer dans leur dos et la voix de Seamus qui disait :

_-_ Ben… s'il veut douze enfants, il a peut_-_être intérêt à s'y mettre tout de suite…

Ellen demanda ce que c'était que cette histoire et Harry la pria gentiment de laisser tomber. Il tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers ses camarades restés à table. Ron cria : « Planquez_-_vous ! » dans un rire. Il eut tout juste le temps de mettre la main sur sa baguette pour lancer un « Protégo » tandis que le porridge et les céréales qui se trouvaient encore sur la table explosaient et retombaient en vrac sur Neville et Seamus.

Ellen et Harry passèrent la porte au moment où le professeur McGonagall se précipitait vers la table des Gryffondor en tonnant contre Ronald Weasley.

Harry se sentait un peu honteux ; non à cause de ses amis –il s'excuserait auprès de Ron et il irait trouver McGonagall le cas échéant_-_ mais parce qu'une petite voix, qui ressemblait à celle de Rogue, lui disait qu'il utilisait ses dons à des fins peu reluisantes et totalement futiles… Le rire d'Ellen cependant chassa ses doutes.

Autour d'eux, les autres élèves se croisaient, s'interpellaient, alors qu'ils montaient lentement les marches de l'escalier. Des Première Année descendaient en courant, craignant d'être en retard. Dennis Crivey leur demanda s'ils avaient aperçu son frère. Ellen lui montra du pouce la direction de la Salle des Quatre Maison. Le garçon sauta d'un bond les quatre marches qui le séparaient du Grand Hall, juste sous les yeux de Rusard qui le laissa filer.

_-_ Pas encore remis d'hier ! murmura Ellen. Il est encore complètement hagard, tu ne trouves pas…

_-_ Oui, et c'est bien le seul… soupira Harry. On dirait que ce week_-_end n'a jamais eu lieu…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle lui jeta un regard de côté tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au palier du deuxième étage.

_-_ A tout à l'heure ? fit Ellen avant de se séparer.

Harry hocha la tête. Il la retint un instant.

_-_ Tu as toujours Peeves sur le dos ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle sourit. Ce n'était manifestement pas la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

_-_ Je me débrouille pour ne pas lui donner l'occasion d'avoir à m'escorter… Je me déplace en groupe, comme tu me l'as recommandé…

Elle voulut reprendre sa main qu'il serrait dans la sienne.

_-_ Hé ! fit_-_elle. Rends_-_moi ma main, j'en ai besoin… On doit lire dans les lignes de la main aujourd'hui et Trelawney m'enlèvera des points si je n'ai pas mes affaires de cours sur moi…

Mais Harry ne lâchait pas ses doigts. _L'ombre pour prix de son courage… L'oubli pour prix de son amour… _Pourquoi ces mots lui revenaient_-_ils à la mémoire à ce moment ?

_-_ C'est si facile, Ellen ? murmura_-_t_-_il. C'est si facile d'oublier ?

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il y avait eu comme un nuage de panique dans le regard vert du jeune homme. Elle chercha avec insistance ses yeux qui se détournaient. Mais…

_-_ Harry ?

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux vers Isadora Marchinson qui se tenait devant eux, légèrement gênée.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Tu te souviens que nous devons travailler ensemble cet après midi… pour l'exposé de Chourave…

_-_ Oui !

_-_ Bien… Je voulais juste être sûre de ne pas attendre pour rien.

Isadora tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligé d'être grossier avec elle, dit doucement Ellen.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Harry ?...

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle fronça les sourcils :

_-_ C'est Dumbledore ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? Tu t'inquiètes de l'accueil qu'il fera à notre proposition ? Il a refusé de nous aider ? On se passera de lui…

Harry ne put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se soulever légèrement. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu ne doutes jamais, Ellen ?

Elle releva la tête d'un air de défi :

_-_ Pour quoi faire ?

Il sentit la pression de sa main sur ses doigts alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Il répondit à sa question :

_-_ Dumbledore est d'accord.

Elle se détendit un peu.

_-_ Alors… tout va bien, non ?

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Il desserra l'étreinte de ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille. Les voix, les appels, les pas pressés dans le couloir lui revinrent aux oreilles. Wilford passa près d'eux, seul. Le Serpentard lança à Ellie un regard sombre.

La jeune fille ne laissa pas à Harry l'occasion de lui recommander de se méfier de son camarade de Maison. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. « A tout à l'heure. » répéta_-_t_-_elle avant de disparaître dans un léger mouvement de robe. Harry la regarda s'éloigner vers le fond du couloir. Il entendit les voix de Neville et Seamus qui montaient des escaliers. Il se dépêcha de se hâter vers la salle d'Enchantements… Après tout, Ellen avait raison. Pourquoi douter encore ? Sa décision était prise : inutile de s'appesantir sur ce sujet.

Le professeur Flitwick, un peu plus nerveux que d'ordinaire, leur fit un cours magistral sur les Enchantements Multiples. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à répéter le mouvement du poignet et les diverses formules adéquates dans un silence étrange qui résonnait de la voix fluette du professeur, encore plus haut perchée que d'habitude. Flitwick oublia de leur réclamer leur devoir de la semaine précédente et ne leur demanda pour le cours suivant que d'apprendre par cœur les formules du premier chapitre de la partie sur les Enchantements Multiples. Ron, Seamus et Dean tournèrent vers Hermione le même regard d'avertissement, alors que cette dernière esquissait le geste de lever la main pour attirer l'attention du professeur. La jeune fille préféra renoncer à son projet, quel qu'il fût. Elle rangea ses affaires d'un air pincé et quitta sa place dès que le professeur leur donna congé.

_-_ Bien joué, Ron ! le félicita Seamus. Je vois que tu t'es enfin décidé à montrer un peu d'autorité envers ta petite amie… C'est pas trop tôt, mon vieux… mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, et là c'est franchement bien tombé, parce que ta super préfète…

_-_ Seam… l'interrompit Dean qui voyait l'ourlet des oreilles de Ron virer au rouge vif. Je crois que Lavande t'attend dans le couloir…

Harry échangea un regard reconnaissant avec le jeune Thomas qui entraînait Seamus. Ron rangeait son livre et ses parchemins avec irritation.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Avec Hermione ? ragea Ron. Mais rien ! Il ne se passe absolument rien. On s'adore, tu l'as bien vu… et tu l'as entendu : elle ne m'a jamais autant appelé _son cœur_ que depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés à la table du petit déjeuner.

_-_ Et où est le problème ? demanda encore Harry bien qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter d'avoir posé la question.

Ron se mit à ricaner tout en rejetant son sac de classe sur son épaule.

_-_ Tu l'ignores, Harry ? Hé bien tu ne vas tarder à le découvrir : plus elle t'appelle par ton petit nom plus elle s'éloigne de toi…

_-_ C'est un adage de qui cette fois ? essaya de ne pas se moquer Harry.

_-_ De moi ! Et c'est pas un adage, c'est mon expérience personnelle. La preuve : elle ne m'a pas attendu pour se rendre au prochain cours…

_-_ Mais c'est sûrement parce que nous avons cours de Métamorphose, et qu'elle tient à s'assurer que McGonagall n'oubliera pas de nous submerger d'un maximum de devoirs supplémentaires pour compenser ceux que Flitwick ne nous a pas donnés…

Ron haussa les épaules.

_-_ Tu veux rire ! McGo, oublier de nous donner du travail… Oh tu te moques de moi ! Ce n'est pas très gentil, Harry… Je t'ouvre mon cœur et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te ficher de moi… Tu verras, quand McGregor t'appellera… au fait… Elle t'appelle comment, McGregor ?

_-_ Harry… répondit Harry, légèrement amusé.

_-_ Tu plaisantes !

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant l'air éberlué de son ami.

_-_ Harry ? répéta Ron comme s'il ne pouvait le croire. C'est tout ?

_-_ C'est mon nom… rappela le jeune Potter.

_-_ Et toi ? tu l'appelles comment ?

_-_ Ellen, répondit Harry. Ou Nell parfois…

_-_ C'est tout ?

Harry fit une grimace d'excuse.

_-_ Sincèrement, Harry, pardonne ma franchise, mais vous avez une drôle de relation tous les deux…

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Pas tant que cela, Ron, essaya_-_t_-_il de dire.

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il secouait la tête en regardant son ami d'un air désolé.

_-_ Et… Ron toussota… Et quand…

Il fit un geste de la main à sa tête. Harry était perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Quand ?

_-_ Tu sais bien… les bulles de bièraubeurre…

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues.

_-_ Sincèrement, Ron… ça va si mal que cela avec Hermione ?

Une vague de panique passa dans les yeux de Ron.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? s'affola_-_t_-_il.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, mais pour que tu t'intéresses d'aussi près à ma vie privée, il faut que la tienne soit vraiment au trente_-_sixième dessous…

Ron soupira comme ils arrivaient devant la classe de McGonagall.

_-_ Oui… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je crois bien que c'est à peu près dans ces parages qu'elle a sombré corps et biens…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Hermione était déjà à sa place, ses livres ouverts devant elle. Elle leur fit signe de se dépêcher d'un froncement de sourcils.

Avec McGonagall, il ne fut pas question de parler d'autre chose que du cours. Il ne fut pas question de parler tout court, d'ailleurs, sauf quand le professeur interrogeait, et là, il valait mieux avoir quelque chose à dire, de sensé et de pertinent de plus !

Harry se demanda pourquoi la vieille dame s'acharnait sur lui ce jour_-_là. N'avait_-_il pas eu sa dose de réflexion pour le week_-_end ? Il dut reconnaître pour lui_-_même, à la fin du cours, que ce traitement lui avait permis de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses exercices de métamorphose.

McGonagall quitta la classe très vite, toujours soucieuse et pressée. Un soupir de Neville à la table devant lui, attira l'attention d'Harry sur son ami. Il ouvrait et refermait sa main comme si elle fût ankylosée.

_-_ Content que ce soit fini ! grommela le jeune Londubat. J'en avais marre d'essayer de transformer ma main en nageoire.

_-_ Tu n'as pas transformé ta main en nageoire… rappela Parvati avec un sourire.

_-_ Oui, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai dit « essayer », riposta Neville légèrement vexé. Par contre, toi, tu as très bien réussi à faire apparaître tes deux bras supplémentaires… même si ce n'était pas ce que McGo nous demandait…

Parvati se mit à rire.

_-_ C'est parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on s'entraîne, Padma et moi !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Lavande, avec un regard admiratif.

_-_ Très jolie ta transformation en Sirène…

_-_ Oui mais pas très pratique, reconnut Lavande en se frottant les reins… C'est fou ce que ça peut glisser quand on n'a plus ses deux pieds pour se retenir au sol…

Ron haussa les épaules et émit un grognement dubitatif…

_-_ C'est très drôle, c'est très joli, c'est tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas très utile… Franchement, vous nous voyez nous transformer en fleur des champs pour échapper aux mangemorts…

_-_ Un peu de patience, Ron… soupira Hermione. Ce ne sont que les prémisses des cours plus importants…

_-_ Feraient mieux de nous apprendre à nous défendre efficacement… grommela le jeune homme, buté…

_-_ Mais… commença Hermione.

Ron ne la laissa pas terminer :

_-_ Par exemple, à quoi crois_-_tu que cela puisse servir à Harry de savoir se transformer en pot de fleurs, hein ?

Hermione resta bouche bée devant l'agressivité manifeste de son ami. Harry sentit qu'il devait intervenir. Seulement, il ignorait comment faire pour désamorcer la querelle. L'agitation de Ron, qu'il ressentait d'une manière presque dérangeante, ne l'aidait pas dans ses réflexions.

Ce fut Neville qui le tira d'affaire.

_-_ Ben… Peut_-_être qu'en se transformant en Filet du Diable, il pourrait tenter d'étouffer Voldemort…

Lavande et Parvati trouvèrent l'idée intéressante. Hermione parut oublier l'agression verbale de Ron pour féliciter Neville : il venait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort sans hésiter. Ron tâchait de se faire tout petit, regrettant déjà ses paroles. Quant à Harry, il venait de se souvenir d'une conversation avec Algie Londubat quelques mois plus tôt, dans l'appartement de Rogue. Celle où le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui avait appris que la maîtrise de l'auto_-_métamorphose alliée à la narcomancie conduisait à la maîtrise de la possession des corps sans avoir besoin de passer par la transe narcomancienne. Il frissonna. Il en revenait toujours à ce point. Il tournait toujours autour du même sujet. Et il n'avait pas plus envie de posséder le corps froid de Voldemort que de se balader dans son esprit malade… Plus il y songeait, plus cette idée lui faisait horreur. Et il savait qu'il lui faudrait très vite trouver une solution. Ou très vite devenir imbattable en cette matière… Le harcèlement de McGonagall durant le cours s'imposa à son esprit. Il en eut des sueurs froides. Et il sut que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il affronterait Voldemort. Parce qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Il pourrait peut_-_être maîtriser à temps la métamorphose. Il pourrait peut_-_être s'entraîner assez pour posséder les corps et les esprits sans devoir exposer son propre corps laissé sans surveillance, mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il _voulait_ procéder… Non, il ne le voulait pas, tout simplement. Ce n'était plus une question de répugnance, ou de doute. C'était une certitude. Il ne vaincrait pas Voldemort avec les armes de ce dernier. Cela il le savait depuis longtemps au fond de lui_-_même. Tout ce qu'il avait appris de Rogue l'avait amené exactement à ce point. Tout le chemin qu'il avait fait sur la route de la magie noire lui apparaissait clairement et celui qui lui restait à faire également. Et il savait qu'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Il avait atteint son propre seuil de tolérance, aurait dit Remus. On ne revient pas en arrière sur la voie de l'ombre, l'avait averti Severus Rogue. Mais on peut s'arrêter en chemin, Professeur, et bifurquer tandis qu'il est encore temps… N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous n'avez cessé de me répéter ? N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous m'avez montré durant ces mois de leçons épuisantes ? Vous m'avez montré le chemin, c'est à moi de le suivre ou non… Et je ne veux pas m'engager sur cette voie, car personne ne me retiendra, à présent que vous n'êtes plus là. Non, personne ne viendra me chercher si je m'engage sur ce chemin. Du moins, personne ne pourra me sauver si je choisis les mêmes armes que Voldemort. Et je n'ai pas envie de me perdre. Mourir ne me fait pas peur. Ne me fait plus peur. Mais il est des choses pires que la mort… vous le savez comme moi, Professeur… Et je n'ai plus envie de survivre…

_-_ Harry ?

La voix d'Hermione était inquiète. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était assis devant sa table de cours, Neville, Ron, Lavande et Parvati autour de lui. Hermione tenait son poignet droit d'une main et de l'autre touchait son front.

Il la repoussa doucement.

_-_ Je vais bien, dit_-_il d'une voix ferme.

_-_ Mais pourquoi as_-_tu dit que tu n'avais plus envie de survivre… balbutia Ron, très soucieux.

_-_ Parce qu'être le Survivant, ce n'est pas une vie… répondit Harry calmement.

Il se leva lentement puis se tourna vers ses camarades et leur adressa un signe de tête impatient :

_-_ Vous venez ? On va arriver en retard pour le repas sinon…

_-_ Attends…

Hermione le retint par le bras.

_-_ Tu as bien cinq minutes…

Ron se mit à ricaner, s'attirant un regard courroucé et de Hermione et de Harry.

_-_ Tu n'y penses pas ! dit_-_il. C'est cinq minutes de moins avec _Ellen_…

Hermione fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry serrait les dents. Elle fit un joli sourire à Ron.

_-_ Tu veux bien m'attendre dans le couloir, Ron… S'il te plait.

Neville poussa les filles devant lui, et Ron par la même occasion. Le garçon le laissa faire, un peu désorienté.

Harry lui vit se refermer la porte sur ses amis avec appréhension. Il décida d'ouvrir le feu le premier :

_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ou ne se passe pas, plutôt, avec Ron… mais tu devrais…

_-_ Laisse Ron tranquille, Harry ! trancha Hermione.

Elle lui montra une chaise d'un signe impératif. Harry s'assit. La Hermione qu'il connaissait bien était de retour, et il ne savait si c'était une bonne chose pour lui.

_-_ Bon… qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Rien, répondit_-_il.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Harry, cinq minutes ce n'est pas trop te demander ? Pourquoi l'évocation du Filet du Diable t'a_-_t_-_elle fait cet effet là ? Tu t'es décomposé, tu t'es mis à parler tout seul. Tu nous as fait peur, Harry, et ce n'est pas le moment, mon grand… Pas le moment du tout !

Harry tordit sa bouche ; frotta sa cicatrice, passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, comme pour faire croire à un geste naturel.

_-_ Hermione, je viens de décider quelque chose, souffla_-_t_-_il. Et je ne suis pas certain que tu comprennes.

_-_ Dis toujours, proposa Hermione.

_-_ Je n'utiliserai pas les armes de Voldemort contre lui_-_même… Je ne m'aventurerai pas plus loin sur le chemin de la possession de quelque sorte que ce soit…

_-_ Tu as trouvé un autre moyen ? fit la jeune fille intéressée.

_-_ Non, répondit Harry sincèrement. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec ses pouvoirs et je ne le veux pas. Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, il ne cesse de vouloir m'entraîner sur son terrain. Si je réponds à la magie noire par la magie noire, si je réponds à son désir de meurtre par le meurtre et le sang, il aura d'ores et déjà gagné. Parce je ne serai jamais aussi puissant que lui, même si mes pouvoirs sont plus grands que ceux des jeunes gens de mon âge. Il me faut trouver une autre voie. Me servir de mes pouvoirs différemment, le surprendre… J'ignore encore comment. J'ignore si je saurai le faire. Mais je préfère l'emmener avec moi dans la mort plutôt que de survivre encore une fois avec le désespoir au cœur et ce poison qu'il cherche à y verser chaque fois que ma cicatrice brûle.

_-_ Je n'en ai jamais douté…

La voix d'Hermione troubla à peine le silence qui s'était imposé entre eux. Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras sans un mot. Il crut, quand elle se redressa, qu'il croiserait un regard embué de larmes. Mais les yeux d'Hermione étaient secs. Elle eut même un sourire, un peu gêné. Elle fit mine de recoiffer ses cheveux, dans un geste inutile de la main.

_-_ Désolée, Harry… Tu dois me trouver bien sentimentale…

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant à son tour.

_-_ J'avoue que j'aimerais que tu le sois davantage avec Ron… chuchota_-_t_-_il. Qu'est_-_ce qui vous arrive ? Tu devrais faire un petit effort…

_-_ Je n'arrête pas de faire des efforts, Harry, soupira Hermione. Mais c'est comme s'il se méfiait de tout ce que je dis ou de tout ce que je fais… J'ai voulu lui parler dix fois depuis hier, mais il panique chaque fois que j'essaie d'aborder le sujet des souterrains… il s'éloigne de moi.

_-_ Il est persuadé de l'inverse…

Hermione se mit à rire, un peu triste.

_-_ Oui, je le sais bien…

Elle adressa un sourire à Harry.

_-_ Mais ça va passer… Dans quelques jours, je suis sûre que nous pourrons à nouveau nous disputer sereinement…

Elle rit encore, un peu nerveuse, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle se leva brusquement, rangea la chaise sous la table et reprit ses livres sur le pupitre.

_-_ Ah ! J'ai demandé à McGonagall ce qu'il en était de l'éventuelle fermeture de l'école, afin de rassurer nos camarades…

Harry interrompit le geste qu'il faisait pour ramasser sur la table ses parchemins. Il n'osa laisser la question franchir ses lèvres.

_-_ Dumbledore devait voir le Ministre ce matin… continua Hermione. Je suppose que c'est la raison de sa hâte à quitter le cours : elle a du monter chez le Directeur pour avoir des nouvelles…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas… Dumbledore saura rappeler au Ministre qu'il n'y a eu aucun mort à Poudlard lors de l'offensive de Voldemort contrairement à ce qui c'est passé ailleurs, y compris et surtout au Ministère…

Hermione leva la main pour l'interrompre.

_-_ Je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela… je sais bien que Dumbledore fera tout pour garder l'école ouverte… Il ne t'a rien dit de ce qui c'est passé chez les Moldus ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Tes parents sont à l'abri… voulut_-_il la rassurer.

_-_ Oui, mais ceux de Dean, et Seamus, et Justin, et tous les autres ? La Gazette est hors course. Nous ne saurons rien par elle pendant un moment. Le Chicaneur ne parait qu'épisodiquement. Les journaux moldus sont difficiles à décrypter.

_-_ Nous avons Fred et George… hasarda Harry tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Oui… Mais c'est insuffisant. Nous sommes toujours à la merci d'une interruption du réseau… Et si Perçy se faisait prendre ? Ou si on débranchait la connexion en son absence ? Et ce n'est pas très discret dans la grande salle. Hier soir encore, McGonagall a failli nous surprendre…

_-_ Tu sais… je crois que Dumbledore est au courant…

Hermione secoua la tête :

_-_ Ce que Dumbledore sait est une chose, Harry… Mais McGonagall c'est une autre affaire… Et je doute qu'elle approuverait la nouvelle milice des jumeaux et nos projets en général… Non, il faut trouver un moyen de communiquer avec les Défenseurs Anonymes… (elle leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant ces mots !)

_-_ Le STG ? hésita Harry qui sortait dans le couloir.

Elle fit une moue à demi approbatrice.

_-_ Le système pourrait participer à notre affaire, en effet… Il faudrait mettre cela au point…

Harry décela dans l'œil de la jeune fille une lueur familière. Il lui sourit.

_-_ Tu as une idée ?

_-_ Hé bien… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore, admit Hermione en lui rendant son sourire.

Son visage redevint sérieux toutefois quand elle constata que le couloir était vide. Ron ne les avait pas attendu. Harry lui fit une grimace d'excuse et elle haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter poser leurs affaires de classe dans leur dortoir et de rejoindre leurs camarades au réfectoire.

Hermione reprocha gentiment à Ron de ne pas l'avoir attendue, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait demandé. Et celui_-_ci lui répondit, sans lever la tête de son assiette, qu'il ignorait qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait dit, et qu'il avait cru qu'elle voulait simplement l'éloigner de ses conciliabules avec Harry, ainsi que d'ordinaire. Seamus eut le bon goût de se taire. Harry préféra se concentrer sur son assiette.

_-_ Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas cours le lundi après_-_midi… Le professeur Londubat n'aura pas besoin de mes services cet après midi, reprit Hermione après une hésitation.

Ron parut plus intéressé. Il daigna détourner le regard de son ragoût.

_-_ Cela veut dire que tu n'auras plus de cours de… rattrapage non plus ? souffla_-_t_-_il soudain inspiré.

_-_ Il y a des chances… grimaça Hermione.

Le sourire de Ron revint sur ses lèvres.

_-_ Alors on peut passer l'après midi ensemble ?

_-_ On se retrouve chez les préfets après mon cours d'Arithmancie, si tu veux…

Ron hocha la tête. Hermione termina son repas. Harry soupira de soulagement. Dean et Seamus purent respirer normalement et Neville, très circonspect, vit s'approcher son oncle. Algie lui tendit Trevor avec un sourire désabusé.

_-_ C'est Pattenrond qui me l'a ramené cette fois, Neville… Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione… J'ai donné à votre chat un antidote. Il va baver encore une heure ou deux, mais ses babines ne portaient aucune trace d'attaque toxique. Quant à toi, Neville, veille sur tes affaires !

_-_ Mais je veille sur mes affaires ! Je n'oublie presque plus rien ! grommela ce dernier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Trevor est un crapaud aventureux ! Mon Minbulus, il reste sagement sur ma table de nuit, lui !

Et comme pour confirmer l'appréciation de Neville sur son animal familier, Trevor bondit dans l'assiette de Seamus.

_-_ Neville ! s'exclama ce dernier en le chassant de la main.

Ron s'esclaffa.

_-_ Bon appétit Seam !

Neville se pencha sur la table, mais Trevor venait de décider d'explorer la table des Gryffondor. Il renversa le verre de Ginny et sauta sur la manche de Lavande laissant derrière lui une trace peu ragoûtante de sauce brunâtre…

_-_ Berk ! fit Parvati.

_-_ Seamus ! gronda Lavande.

_-_ C'est la bestiole de Neville, je te signale ! clama Finnigan tandis que le jeune Londubat courait le long de la tablée sous les rires et les exclamations d'écœurement.

Hermione se leva à son tour, sa baguette à la main. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor et lança un Impedimenta ! magistral. Trevor, en plein bond, s'aplatit sur la table, en directement dans la coupe de gelée qui venait d'apparaître. Les filles de Première Année, éclaboussées, s'en plaignirent à grands cris. Un regard sévère de la Préfète en chef, et quelques sortilèges de nettoyage expéditifs, les firent taire. Elle récupéra le crapaud, le débarrassa de la gélatine et conseilla à Neville de revoir ses sortilèges d'entrave… Un peu honteux le jeune homme quitta le réfectoire sous les rires et quelques quolibets…

_-_ Vous n'êtes pas charitable avec Neville, Professeur Londubat, reprocha Hermione au vieil oncle qui riait.

_-_ Oui, renchérit Seamus. Quelle idée avez_-_vous eu de lui offrir un crapaud ? Vous vouliez couler sa vie sociale ou quoi ?

Dean donna un coup de coude à son camarade.

_-_ Heu… Seam… Tu as terminé de manger ? Alors, tu viens avec moi avant d'aggraver ton cas…

Le professeur Londubat en effet fronçait les sourcils. Seamus attrapa quelques petits gâteaux sur la table avant de battre en retraite à son tour.

_-_ Avez_-_vous des nouvelles du Ministère, Monsieur ? demanda Harry qui voyait bien que le professeur s'amusait de cette situation.

_-_ Albus nous a fait savoir que l'école restait ouverte jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

_-_ Nouvel ordre ? s'inquiéta Ron. Qu'est_-_ce que cela veut dire nouvel ordre ? Qu'elle peut fermer à tout moment ?

_-_ Non, Ron, murmura Hermione. Cela veut dire que nous avons un sursis jusqu'à la prochaine attaque, n'est_-_ce pas…

Le professeur Londubat hocha la tête.

_-_ Le Directeur nous en dira plus au repas de ce soir, jeunes gens… déclara_-_t_-_il. Mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà être rassurés… Ce n'est pas demain que Dumbledore laissera fermer Poudlard… Vous pouvez me croire…

Il jeta un œil sur le côté et adressa un sourire à Harry.

_-_ Mais je vois que ma présence vous empêche de recevoir vos amis à votre table… Permettez_-_moi de quitter votre compagnie… Vous ne perdrez pas au change…

Il fit un petit salut ironique tandis que Harry, Hermione et Ron suivaient son regard. A quelques pas, en effet, Ellen McGregor attendait visiblement que son Directeur de Maison quittât la place tout en discutant à la table des Poufsouffle.

En effet, dès que Algie Londubat se fut éloigné, elle se précipita vers les Gryffondor et saisit Harry par le bras pour le forcer à quitter la table.

_-_ Dépêche_-_toi, je n'ai pas l'après_-_midi moi !

Elle l'entraîna jusque dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, près de la cheminée déjà allumée.

_-_ Ta carte, là… elle est toujours juste ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

_-_ Toujours… Elle ne se trompe jamais…

_-_ Alors on a un problème…

_-_ Qui a un problème ? insista Harry. Toi ou moi ?

Ellen fixa un instant les flammes rouges en silence.

_-_ Moi… finit_-_elle par prononcer.

_-_ J'ai repensé ce matin à ce que m'a dit Nott à propos de l'agression de Malefoy… Je savais bien que quelque chose me gênait dans sa version des faits…

Elle hésita.

_-_ Il t'a menti ? insista Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre. Qu'y a_-_t_-_il d'étonnant à cela ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a dit au juste ? Ça ne colle pas avec la version de Grayson ?

_-_ Si… ! Mais d'après lui – je veux dire Nott – Malefoy n'a pas quitté la salle commune de Serpentard…

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai, nous l'avons vu sur la carte qui traînait du côté des étages… l'interrompit Harry.

_-_ Crabbe m'a dit la même chose… _-_ je veux dire : il m'a dit aussi que Malefoy n'avait pas quitté les quartiers de Serpentard…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que cela prouve ? A part que Crabbe et Nott couvrent des activités suspectes de Malefoy ?

Mais Ellen continuait ses réflexions à voix basse :

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu voir Reggie seul à seul encore pour lui demander des précisions… J'ai cours cet après midi, mais pas avec lui… Tu pourrais voir des Septième année ? Morag McDougall peut_-_être saurait te dire s'il a vu Malefoy…

_-_ McDougall était ici, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, je l'y ai vu ! trancha Harry. Ecoute, Ellen, je comprends que tu sois déçue, mais je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Il faut te méfier de Nott ! Il n'est pas net !

_-_ Je verrais donc Reggie en fin d'après midi, soupira Ellen.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ De toutes façons, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : si Malefoy a pris la peine de se fabriquer des alibis, c'est qu'il prépare un mauvais coup ! Il faut savoir quoi ! Peut_-_être cela servira_-_t_-_il nos plans en fin de compte.

Ellen hocha la tête.

_-_ Dommage que Pattenrond et Miss Teigne ne puissent parler… sourit_-_elle. Ils nous diraient jusqu'où ils l'ont suivi et ce qu'il y faisait…

_-_ Penses_-_tu ! Ils étaient trop occupés à se chercher des noises !

_-_ Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'on faisait sur la carte !

_-_ C'est Dean qui me l'a dit ! Il les a croisé, avec Parvati, quand ils ont quitté la salle sur demande…

Ellen se tourna à nouveau vers l'âtre, le regard perdu dans les flammes dansantes. Harry se rapprocha. Elle paraissait si contrariée. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et elle posa sa joue dessus.

_-_ Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper sur les gens, murmura_-_t_-_il dans ses cheveux.

Et comme elle se taisait toujours il ajouta :

_-_ Et sinon ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit de plus ou de moins.

_-_ Rien d'autre… C'était au mot près le même récit que Reggie. Il a été vraiment surpris par l'attitude de Bulstrode…

_-_ Pourquoi ? se moqua légèrement Harry. Lui aussi la voyait plutôt employer ses poings de garçon_-_boucher ?

Ellen secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas cette attitude_-_là, Harry… Celle qu'elle a eue ensuite… Il m'a dit qu'elle était totalement hagarde et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre de Malefoy, ni pourquoi il était blessé…

_-_ Et alors ? demanda Harry prudemment.

Il resserra sa main sur l'épaule d'Ellen. Elle releva légèrement la tête vers lui et il comprit qu'ils pensaient tous les deux –tous les trois, en comptant Nott_-_ à la même chose.

_-_ Oui, mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à Nott… chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Mais pourquoi mentirait_-_il là_-_dessus ?

_-_ Il doit avoir ses raisons…

Le carillon de l'horloge du couloir résonna dans le couloir. Ellen sursauta.

_-_ Je vais être en retard. Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires et mon manteau… Nous avons cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques…

Harry se pencha vers le visage de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je vais mettre Londubat sur l'histoire de Malefoy, déclara_-_t_-_il. Il arrivera sans doute à savoir ce qu'il a fait tout le temps où les autres prétendent qu'il n'a pas quitté la salle commune de Serpentard… Tu n'y penses plus, n'est_-_ce pas… Tu as fait du bon travail. On prend le relais, maintenant. Laisse tomber cette affaire.

Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle retrouva le sourire.

_-_ Tu m'accompagnes ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Les serres sont sur le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid, si je ne m'abuse ?

_-_ Les serres ? fit Harry sans comprendre.

Puis il frappa son front tandis qu'Ellie riait.

_-_ J'ai failli oublier !

_-_ Non, Harry ! corrigea Ellen. Tu avais oublié !

_-_ On se retrouve dans le Hall ! lui cria_-_t_-_il depuis la porte de la salle commune.

Il courut jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, attrapa au vol ses affaires de botanique et son manteau dans son dortoir avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'au Hall. Ellen arrivait elle aussi, son manteau sur les épaules son sac à son bras.

Ils suivirent les élèves de Sixième Année qui se rendaient au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, ainsi que les Deuxième Année qui se hâtaient vers les serres de Madame Chourave.

Devant la serre n°4, Isadora s'impatientait déjà. Harry et Ellen s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas.

_-_ Inutile de te recommander d'éviter de conter fleurette à cette fille…

_-_ Nell ! grogna Harry, un peu gêné car Ellen l'avait saisi par le revers de son manteau pour lui parler à l'oreille. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse…

_-_ Oui… On dit ça… fit Ellen d'un air entendu. Mais le parfum des fleurs exotiques, la chaleur des serres, les souvenirs qui reviennent… et on se retrouve à parler du bon vieux temps avec son ex…

Elle tourna la tête vers Isadora qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Puis elle tira sur l'écharpe du jeune homme pour l'obliger à se pencher sur elle et l'embrassa sans se soucier que d'autres que la jeune fille de Poufsouffle les vissent. Harry sentit ses joues prendre feu tandis que des rires se faisaient entendre dans leur dos, du côté de la serre n°2. Ellen lâcha le cache_-_col d'Harry, jeta un dernier regard à Isadora et s'éloigna sur un « à tout à l'heure ! » accompagné d'un petit signe de la main. Harry se surprit à lui répondre de même. Il l'observa un instant, partagé entre l'irritation et l'admiration, alors qu'elle rejoignait en courant presque ses camarades de Maison. Un rire familier le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se dépêcha de quitter le chemin pour se rapprocher de la serre avant que Ginny n'eût le temps de l'apostropher.

_-_ Tu as la clé ? demanda brutalement Isadora.

_-_ Ce n'est pas toi qui devais la prendre ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Si je l'avais, crois_-_tu que je serais restée dehors à… à… dans le courant d'air ?

Heureusement pour Harry, Madame Chourave arrivait et il se proposa aussitôt pour aller réclamer les clés de la serre n°4 à leur professeur de Botanique. Il traversa les allées boueuses et se retrouva au milieu des Deuxième Année qui le regardaient bizarrement. Il lança une œillade meurtrière à cette langue de vipère de Dawson et répondit d'un grognement à Jo Andrews qui le saluait d'un timide « bonjour, Capitaine ». Le baiser de McGregor allait faire le tour de l'école en moins de deux, c'était certain… songeait_-_il en ramenant la clé à sa camarade qui la lui prit des mains d'un air maussade. Elle ouvrit la porte. La chaleur de la serre chauffée mit d'emblée mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Isadora commençait à sortir ses parchemins et son plumier avec des gestes saccadés. Harry soupira. Charmante après_-_midi en perspective… Il se prit à regretter les cours du professeur Rogue… Et il aurait volontiers subi plusieurs moments aussi embarrassants que celui qu'il venait de vivre plutôt que de passer l'après_-_midi en face à face avec le visage renfrogné d'Isadora Marchinson.

* * *

RAR :

**_noumia__ Je suis absolument désolée ! Je lis ta fic depuis quelques semaines et c'est ma première rewiew ! Je suis IMPARDONNABLE ... Mais, j'ai une petite excuse, je suis tellement absorbé par la lecture, que je m'arrête que lorsque mes parents me crient dessus pour que je vienne manger... ( voui je n'ai que 13 et demi )_** Hou là ! je sens que je vais finir par avoir quelques petits problèmes avec les parents de mes jeunes lecteurs si ça continue. **_maintenant, je trouve que les livres sont un peu vides et sans histoires par rapport à ta fic ! je crois que je ne vais même pas lire les nouveaux livres de peur d'en être déçue ..._** Tu perdrais quelque chose ! Je suis sûre que JKR s'est surpassée pour ces deux derniers tomes. (**_ désolé pour cette énorme rewiew je ferais plus court la prochaine fois )_** MDR ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas lue les reviewes de Vert !

**_samikitty : Je trouve que ce manque d'action s'insére bien dans l'histoire, parce que tu donnes l'impression de ralentir le temps alors qu'en fait il fle toujous aussi vite, entraînant avce lui les personnages vers le dénouement final. _**Je suis sûre en effet que certains des personnages le trouveront trop court….

**_lyla dit moi, c'est quoi la RITM?_** La Radio par transmission magique… la radio des sorciers quoi… **_et pq ne pas cacher les plus jeunes dans la salle sur demande si les mangemorts attaquent? c'est pratique une porte sans poignée..._** il faudrait que tous y pensent en même temps…

**_Voldemort : je déplore juste qu'Elie McGregor n'intervienne plus tellement dans tes derniers chapitre : _**elle va revenir… **_de ce fait je trouve que ça manque un peu de romance :_** et dire que certains trouvent qu'il y en a trop et pas assez d'action… enfin, il en faut pour tous les gouts…

_**hadler : Toute l'europe est à feux et à sang actuellement, et je doute que ça disparaissent d'un coup après la disparition de voldie, même si ça sera plus facile.**_ En fait, les idées véhiculées par Voldemort ne sont pas le fait de Voldemort. Elles existaient avant lui et existeront après lui… (s'il y a un après). **_Je me deamnde ce uqe donnera le conseil de guerre, je suppose que nous le verrons au prochain chapitre._** Et non… **_Après 152 chapitres ton histoires est de plus en plus intéressantes, choses rares quand même_** J'espère qu'elle t'intéressera toujours dans quelques chapitres de plus…

**_joe : Sinon pense tu que harry mourra a la fin ou pas?_** Chez JKR ? Aucune idée ! J'espère que non ! Dans ma fic ? Faudra lire la suite pour le savoir

_**craup : J'aime beaucoup la réplique de DD : "Droite… ? fit Dumbledore sur le ton de la réflexion. Oh ! je suis sûr que nous trouverons encore le temps de nous offrir quelques détours". Elle nous promet qu'il y a encore bien des choses dans ton clavier.**_ J'espère qu'elles ne vous lasseront pas.

_**ttazz : la rencontre harry / dumbledore ne nous apprend pas grand chose en fait sur la suite du plan :**_ la suite du plan ne dépend pas d'eux…

_**Alixe La situation internationnale donne des frissons. Il y aura un roman à écrire sur l'évolution du monde sorcier après la guerre...**_ Oui,mais pas par moi. **_PS j'ai mis des barres à chaque changement de ligne car je reçois mes reviews sans sauts de lignes ! _**Je les reçois avec sauts de ligne…


	75. Chapitre 154 : Conseil de Guerre

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 154**

**Conseil de guerre**

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur un murmure.

_-_ Je t'assure, Ellen ! Ça a été la pire des après_-_midi de ma vie ! Je n'avais qu'une hâte : quitter cette serre étouffante…

_-_ HUM !

Harry se tut. Ellen adressa un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

_-_ L'étude est terminée depuis une demi_-_heure ! fit remarquer Ron.

Il essayait un air sévère, malgré un fou rire qui menaçait de le saisir d'une seconde à l'autre.

_-_ J'ai dû attendre pour voir Algie Londubat… s'excusa Harry en prenant place à côté de Ron autour de la table du labo d'Hermione.

Cette dernière lui jeta un œil soupçonneux.

_-_ A quel propos ?

Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

_-_ Je te le dirai tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr que ton ordre du jour sera concerné par ce que j'ai dit à Londubat.

Ellie McGregor s'assit sur la banquette entre Ginny et Neville, juste face à Harry qu'elle ne quittait pas de ses yeux rieurs.

_-_ Lovegood n'est pas avec nous ?

_-_ Les Sixième Année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont été convoqués par le professeur Sinistra pour un cours d'Astronomie impromptu. Elle veut profiter de l'éclaircie de ce soir pour étudier le lever des étoiles… expliqua Neville.

_-_ Flûte ! grogna Ellie. On va y avoir droit un de ces soirs nous aussi alors…

_-_ HUM ! On n'a pas toute la soirée, je vous le rappelle et nous avons de nombreuses choses à voir…

Harry sourit malgré lui. D'une part parce qu'Ellie grimaçait à l'intention d'Hermione. De l'autre parce qu'il était heureux de voir sa meilleure amie revenue à ses habitudes.

Hermione ouvrit son calepin, donna trois petits coups de baguette sur la page qu'elle souhaitait voir apparaître, jeta un regard sévère sur ses camarades et annonça la séance de ce conseil de guerre ouverte.

Elle rappela tout d'abord pour Ellie les nouvelles que les jumeaux leur avait apprise la veille au soir et que Dumbledore avaient confirmées. Elle assura que l'école resterait ouverte jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Quel serait _ce nouvel ordre_, nul ne le savait… et tout le monde préférait l'ignorer, se contentant d'espérer que ce ne fût pas trop tôt…

_-_ Ouais ! fit Ellie, avec un sourire aigre_-_doux cette fois. Un nouveau sursis pour Dumbledore…

_-_ Non, Ellie, corrigea Hermione. C'est un sursis pour nous tous… il faut veiller au grain. Au fait… Comment ça se passe à Serpentard ?

Ellie s'adossa au mur et fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_ Tu veux parler de quoi, Granger ? De la guérilla chronique qui sévit dans les cachots ou de ce qui arrive à Malefoy depuis que la Salamandre a perdu les trois_-_quarts de ses membres ?

Hermione se contenta de lui lancer un regard entendu.

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel, soupira comme si elle se faisait une violence inouïe et consentit enfin à entrouvrir les portes des cachots de Serpentard pour ses camarades.

Dans les quartiers de la Maison à la Guivre, la scission entre les différentes factions, évidente à la table du réfectoire, ne se reconsolidait pas pour autant dans le secret des niveaux inférieurs. Bien au contraire, la rupture était largement consommée, surtout depuis ce terrifiant week_-_end d'Halloween.

Ellen avoua qu'elle se demandait comment sa Maison pouvait encore tenir debout après ces trois jours de folie furieuse. Son directeur disparu, ses élèves scindés à présent en trois groupes distincts qui murmuraient les uns contre les autres, et qui faisaient même plus ! Puisqu'ils s'attaquaient les uns les autres à coups de sortilèges et d'armes blanches ! Qui passaient leur temps à s'espionner et chercher à se nuire mutuellement. Du moins, encore plus que d'ordinaire, ajouta_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire en coin à l'intention de Ron qui ricanait déjà.

Hermione voulut savoir comment réagissaient les Salamandres à l'attaque des Détraqueurs.

_-_ Mal, répondit Ellen.

_-_ Dans quel sens ? demanda Hermione.

Ellie fit une grimace. Elle se rapprocha de la table et posa ses coudes dessus.

_-_ Comment dire… commença_-_t_-_elle. En fait, on dirait que cette attaque de Détraqueurs leur a stupéfixé le cerveau déjà ratatiné par l'attitude de leur chef lors de l'attaque ratée de vendredi soir. Certains commencent à réagir. A se poser des questions. Mais ce n'est qu'un frémissement. Ils ont très peur de Malefoy et, surtout, ceux à qui on a pris leur baguette se demandent ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire de constructif.

Elle se tut un instant puis reprit comme pour elle_-_même :

_-_ J'en arrive à les plaindre… Ils se détachent de ce à quoi ils ont toujours cru… ils entrevoient que le monde qu'on leur a présenté comme l'idéal des sang_-_pur se construit sur des cadavres et que ces cadavres pourraient bien être les leurs… Leur justice se nourrit d'injustice et ils pourraient eux_-_mêmes faire les frais de cette iniquité, et pas seulement les sang_-_de_-_bourbe, les sang_-_mêlés et les moldus… Et de l'autre côté, il y a tout ce qu'ils détestent… Et tous ceux qui les détestent…

_-_ C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi, Ellie ! dit très vite Hermione en se penchant par_-_dessus la table. Si un seul d'entre eux voulait faire marche arrière… tu pourrais lui offrir cette chance. Il ne viendra parler à aucun d'entre nous, mais à toi il pourrait accorder sinon sa confiance, du moins un peu moins de méfiance… Toi seule es capable de savoir qui pourrait se détourner de Malefoy…

_-_ Tu veux dire le trahir… la coupa Ellie avec une moue dubitative ; Aucun ne sera assez fou pour cela.

_-_ Pas si on le laisse seul… mais si quelqu'un lui tend la main. Quelqu'un qui parle le même langage…

_-_ Tu crois que Crabbe et Goyle ?... interrompit à son tour Ron. Je veux dire qu'ils ont beau être stupides, ils ont longtemps été les âmes damnées de Malefoy. Ils doivent savoir des choses tout de même. Et ils partagent encore le même dortoir… Ils ont des yeux et des oreilles, même si le cerveau n'a pas été livré avec le reste de la machine… Et les Détraqueurs n'ont guère pu leur stupéfixer la cervelle…

_-_ Puisqu'ils n'en n'ont pas ! renchérit Ginny. Tout de même ! Cela ne leur a pas ouvert les yeux ?

_-_ Voyons, Ginny, intervint Neville. Bien sûr que cela leur a ouvert les yeux… Bien sûr qu'ils se posent des questions… Mais d'ici à franchir le pas et changer totalement de camp, il y a une marge qu'il est difficile de franchir…

_-_ Rogue l'a bien fait lui ! défendit Ginny avec défi.

_-_ Oui… concéda Hermione. Mais les circonstances ne sont sans doute pas les mêmes… Et puis, n'oublie pas la peur… La peur est l'arme favorite de Voldemort… Et les Malefoy l'ont faite leur… Nous ne pourrons leur garantir la même protection que Dumbledore a promise au Professeur Rogue. C'est pourquoi il faudra agir prudemment… Es_-_tu d'accord Ellie pour approcher quelques uns des Salamandres auprès desquels tu penses avoir des chances ?

_-_ Non !

C'était Harry qui venait de parler.

_-_ C'est trop dangereux ! asséna_-_t_-_il avec fermeté.

Il fixa Hermione avec colère.

_-_ La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale à Ellen…

_-_ Je ne suis pas stupide ! voulut s'interposer la jeune fille.

Harry se tourna vers elle.

_-_ NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses !

_-_ Et si je le veux moi ?

_-_ Je t'interdis de t'approcher des Salamandres !

_-_ Tu m'interdis ?

_-_ Il est hors de question que tu serves d'appât…

_-_ Tu m'interdis ? répéta Ellen un ton au dessus.

Le silence qui suivit fit prendre conscience à Harry qu'il venait de prononcer les seules paroles qui n'auraient jamais du franchir ses lèvres. Ellie se tourna résolument vers Hermione.

_-_ Tu peux compter sur moi, Hermione, affirma_-_t_-_elle. Et je t'assure que je prendrai toutes les précautions nécessaires à la bonne fin de ma mission.

Elle revint vers Harry, décomposé, plus furieux contre lui_-_même que contre la jeune fille.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas le rôle que tu m'as attribué, Harry ? Le Fou qui surveille les arrières et pose des pièges où l'ennemi viendra se prendre ? Le Fou aux stratégies tordues pour contrer plus tordu et plus fou que lui ? Ou bien voyais_-_tu plutôt un Fou du Roi sagement assis aux pieds de son maître, qui se contenterait d'amuser la galerie dans l'espoir de voir naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son Seigneur ? Crois_-_tu que je me contenterais d'un os à ronger ? Parce que si c'est le cas, Harry, je n'ai rien à faire ici…

Elle commença à se lever, lentement, les yeux fixés dans ceux du jeune homme.

_-_ Non… finit par répondre Harry, juste avant qu'elle ne se fût totalement redressée.

_-_ Non quoi ? insista_-_t_-_elle.

Harry prit une grande inspiration :

_-_ Non, je ne crois pas que tu te contenteras de quoi que se soit qu'on te laisserait… Je crois que tu préfères prendre toi_-_même ce que tu estimes te revenir.

Il sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui s'agrandir de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Ellie termina de se relever et croisa les bras. Elle avait ce petit air goguenard du temps où elle prenait plaisir à se moquer publiquement de lui.

_-_ Assieds_-_toi ! fit Harry sans rien perdre de son sérieux. S'il te plait, ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un ton agacé.

Tout aussi lentement qu'elle s'était levée, Ellen se rassit. Et sans quitter encore le regard d'Harry, elle donna un coup de coude à Neville à sa gauche.

_-_ Respire, Londubat, l'orage est passé.

Neville souffla longuement. Ellen détourna les yeux du regard vert foncé d'Harry pour les fixer sur Ron avec défi. Mais celui_-_ci ne songeait guère à ricaner. Il regardait, un peu troublé, Harry qui s'excusait auprès d'Hermione.

_-_ Nous en étions où ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il pour reprendre le cours du conseil de guerre.

_-_ Dans les cachots des Serpentard, rappela obligeamment Ellen.

_-_ Non ! s'exclama enfin Ginny. On en était à un Fou, si j'ai bien compris… Et le Fou jusqu'à présent c'était Rogue ! Cela veut_-_il dire que tu as remanié la partie d'échec sans rien nous dire, Harry ?

Elle jeta en même temps un regard furieux à son frère comme s'il fût responsable de cette initiative douteuse.

_-_ Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! grommela ce dernier. Pourquoi faut_-_il toujours qu'on se tourne vers moi quand il y a une bêtise de faite !

_-_ Eh ! fit Harry.

Le rire d'Hermione interrompit sa colère naissante.

_-_ Mais parce que tu es le Chancelier de l'Echiquier, mon Cœur… Du moins l'étais_-_tu avant qu'Ellie ne te souffle la place… Si j'ai bien compris…

Les oreilles de Ron chauffèrent. Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Non ! Tu n'as rien compris pour cette fois ! gronda_-_t_-_il à son tour, partagé entre l'envie de rire à cause de la comparaison d'Hermione et l'agacement à cause de l'incapacité de ses amis à lui prêter un quelconque jugement personnel.

Hermione rit de plus belle et retourna son calepin sur la table.

_-_ Je crois que je peux dire adieu à mon bel ordre du jour ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Bon… tant pis ! Explique_-_nous donc la nouvelle donne… Ellie est le nouveau Fou… La Tour ? qui est_-_ce ?

_-_ Toujours Neville, sourit Harry à ce dernier.

_-_ Et moi ? s'empressa Ginny, curieuse.

_-_ Le Cavalier… répondit Harry avec un regard à Ron.

Ginny se méprit :

_-_ Toujours avec Ronnie ?

Harry haussa une épaule dans une grimace.

_-_ Ron, je l'aimerai mieux en Dame, avec Hermione… pour nous établir des stratégies d'ensemble… Mais je ne pourrai l'empêcher de se porter au devant du danger…

_-_ Je peux très bien mener les troupes une fois que les tactiques auront été établies… fit Ron en bombant le torse…

_-_ Et moi alors ? réclama Ginny.

Hermione leva les mains pour faire taire tout le monde.

_-_ Vous voulez mon avis ? Je crois que nous aurons besoin de tout le monde autour de cette table et même plus… Justin est déjà venu me trouver pour me soumettre ses idées sur de nouvelles stratégies de défense des Maisons en cas d'attaque de Mangemorts…

Il y eut un silence autour de la table. Neville se mordit les lèvres. Il regardait tour à tour chacun de ses amis.

_-_ Faut pas stresser comme ça, Neville… essaya de se moquer Ellen. Quand on a été aussi brillant que toi devant ces saletés de Détraqueurs, on ne tremble pas devant une poignée d'assassins sanguinaires…

_-_ Hum… refit Hermione, comme pour gagner du temps. Je crois que Harry a quelque chose à nous dire…

Celui_-_ci leva vivement les yeux vers elle. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Quatre paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui. Le regard d'Hermione, lui, était posé sur Ron.

_-_ A quel propos ? demanda Ellen.

_-_ Je sais pourquoi Pettigrew s'est introduit dans notre dortoir il y a quinze jours de cela. Et aussi pourquoi Goldstein s'est fait agresser…

Il entendit Neville respirer très fort. Et Ginny souffler :

_-_ C'est lié ?

Ron pâlit.

_-_ La carte… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il cherchait la carte quand Harry l'a interrompu… Et comme il n'a pas pu l'emmener… ils se sont attaqués à Goldstein… parce qu'il est préfet en chef…

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, déglutit difficilement et continua :

_-_ Parce qu'il connaît les mots de passe de toutes les Maisons et de tous les bureaux… Et ils ont voulu effacer sa mémoire pour qu'on ne sache pas ce qui était arrivé et qu'on ne change pas les mots de passe… Seulement ça a mal tourné… Peut_-_être même qu'il n'a pas parlé…

_-_ Non, il n'a pas parlé, murmura Ellie. Malefoy n'aurait pas envoyé ses mangemorts en puissance avant que tous soient entrés dans leur salle commune s'il avait eu le moyen d'y pénétrer sans prendre de risques… Il aurait attendu que tout le monde se croie en sécurité pour faire venir les vrais mangemorts et leur donner les mots de passe de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et surtout Gryffondor…

C'était sur elle à présent que les regards se concentraient.

_-_ Ça colle… fit Ron d'une voix blanche. Quinze jours avant Halloween, Peter essaie de voler la Carte du Maraudeur… Harry le surprend… la chambre est piégée, il ne peut plus voler la carte… Halloween approche… Malefoy veut se faire bien voir du Maître… Il décide d'attaquer les Préfets en Chef… Hermione est trop méfiante et elle est toujours entourée… Elle est toujours fourrée chez Rogue, elle n'aurait jamais cru à une convocation arrivée sur son bureau alors qu'elle vient de quitter le professeur… Il ne reste que Goldstein… Mais il est un sorcier puissant, et il s'entraîne avec l'AD… Malefoy le sait. Green a eu le temps de faire des tas de rapports sur chacun d'entre nous l'année dernière… il faut se mettre à plusieurs pour le maîtriser… Et c'est là que ça dérape : Des sortilèges trop nombreux ? Il perd connaissance avant de parler. Malefoy et/ou ses sbires s'affolent. Ils lancent un charme de modification de la mémoire, mais… est_-_ce parce qu'Anthony est déjà blessé… est_-_ce parce qu'il a subi trop de décharges magiques… est_-_ce parce que ses imbéciles ont mal dosé l'envoûtement ou parce qu'ils se sont montrés trop présomptueux de leurs forces ? Toujours est_-_il que le Préfet en chef sombre dans le coma… On est à une semaine d'Halloween et plus d'espoir de connaître les mots de passe… Voilà Malefoy obligé d'envoyer ses petits soldats nous empêcher de fermer les portes des salles communes avant l'arrivée du gros de la troupe… qui n'est pas venu…

Il releva les yeux vers ses camarades qui l'écoutaient religieusement :

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi les Mangemorts n'ont_-_ils pas attaqué Poudlard le soir d'Halloween ?

Harry et Ellen échangèrent un regard. Elle baissa les yeux.

_-_ Parce que Nott a empêché Malefoy de lancer le signal convenu avec l'armée de Voldemort… laissa tomber Harry dans le silence expectatif.

_-_ Nott ? fit Neville, presque haletant.

_-_ Nott ! répéta Ginny, interdite.

_-_ Comment tu le sais ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron sur sa voix.

_-_ Ça n'a pas d'importance comment on le sait ! s'agita un peu Ellen. Quant à savoir pourquoi, c'est bien la question ! Il prétend que c'est pour mieux aider Malefoy à se faire une place au soleil… mais moi j'ai des doutes…

Elle regarda fixement Harry et répéta :

_-_ J'ai des doutes…

_-_ Pourtant il a menti… affirma le jeune Potter.

Elle détourna les yeux et se mit à frotter nerveusement le dos de sa main blessée.

_-_ Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? proposa Hermione.

De mauvaise grâce Harry entreprit de lui raconter qu'ils avaient, la veille, suivi Malefoy dans ses pérégrinations le long des couloirs de l'école grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, et que Nott prétendait que son camarade et complice avait passé l'après_-_midi dans la salle commune… Harry en avait immédiatement averti le professeur Londubat, car ce mensonge couvrait certainement une manigance dont il serait bon de tout savoir afin de s'en servir pour…

_-_ …laisser Malefoy redonner confiance à Voldemort et l'attirer ici, à Poudlard, afin que je puisse l'affronter… et en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mettre en place le piège dont Ron nous avait parlé cet été…

Il sembla à Harry que le silence durait une éternité. Ellen grattait les peaux mortes sur le dos de sa main. Neville raclait sa gorge comme s'il allait parler sans jamais se décider à prendre la parole. Ron regardait Hermione qui regardait Harry avec compassion. Ginny… Ginny retira brutalement les doigts d'Ellen de sa plaie à peine cicatrisée.

_-_ Arrête ça ! fit_-_elle avec brusquerie.

Elle releva la tête vers Harry, d'un air farouche.

_-_ Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Faire venir Voldemort à Poudlard ? Crois_-_tu qu'il se contentera de savoir que seul un combat singulier mettra fin à cette situation ? il va te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses faire autrement que d'aller à lui.

_-_ Pas cette fois…

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu en être sûr ?

_-_ Parce que je suis allé trouver Dumbledore et qu'il est d'accord pour mettre le piège en place…

Ellen s'agita sur sa banquette. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

_-_ Nous allons faire à Malefoy le plus grand numéro d'illusionniste jamais donné au monde… Il va nous voir fêter la victoire, et baisser notre garde… Il va croire notre vigilance endormie…

Ellen s'agita une nouvelle fois sur son siège.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a Ellen ? s'interrompit Harry.

_-_ Rien, répondit celle_-_ci sans le regarder.

_-_ En même temps, nous organiserons la défense de Poudlard, reprit Harry. Dans la discrétion bien sûr… Il faudra chapitrer tout le monde… Hermione je compte sur toi !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione leva un sourcil à l'intention d'Harry, puis prit le parti de sourire également. Un peu nerveux, Neville se mit à rire. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ron qui le fit redevenir sérieux. Le jeune rouquin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

_-_ Il faudra protéger Hermione… laissa échapper Ron soudain.

_-_ Je vous prête Peeves et le Baron Sanglant ! offrit Ellen très obligeamment.

Elle s'attira un regard courroucé de Ron et une œillade furieuse d'Harry. Ginny pouffa…

_-_ Oh mais je suis sûre que le Chevalier du Catogan se fera un devoir de protéger notre Hermione…

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'elle ne manquera pas de chevaliers servants parmi nos amis, répondit Neville pour calmer les filles.

_-_ Je n'en ai pas besoin, les tempéra Hermione.

Elle tourna un sourire rassurant vers Ron.

_-_ J'ai déjà un chevalier servant qui me convient tout à fait…

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ron qui prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre :

_-_ Mais quand je serai à l'entraînement de Quidditch… ou quand toi tu seras à un de tes stupides cours optionnels…

_-_ Et quand vous serez tous les deux aux toilettes ! renchérit Ginny en pouffant.

_-_ Ginny ! firent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

_-_ Il faudra une protection discrète, ajouta Ellie plus sérieuse. Sinon cela pourra mettre la puce à l'oreille de Malefoy…

_-_ Il ne faudra rien changer aux habitudes ! s'agaça un peu Hermione.

_-_ Le mieux, continua Ellie, se serait que des Serpentard se chargent de la surveillance…

_-_ Non, le mieux, ce serait une surveillance tournante, jamais les mêmes… pour ne pas attirer l'attention, ajouta Ginny.

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas en danger ! s'énerva Hermione. Les mots de passe seront changés régulièrement. Et dès que les professeurs auront des doutes, ils changeront encore plus souvent… Malefoy le saura puisqu'il est préfet… Et si jamais… si jamais je disparaissais brutalement… les mots de passe changeraient dès que mon absence serait signalée…

Neville fit une grimace. On l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à propos d'un rappeltout…

_-_ T'as pas intérêt à les noter ! grogna Ron, contrarié de voir Hermione résister ainsi à ses tentatives sécuritaires. Et toi, Hermione tu as intérêt à t'entraîner sérieusement !

La préfète en chef leva un sourcil d'un air narquois.

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ce que je fais depuis des années déjà ?

Ginny baissa la tête pour cacher un sourire. Harry toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Voyons, Ron, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Il n'osa insister. Le regard goguenard d'Ellen sur lui le persuada de se taire.

_-_ Bien… fit_-_il en se tournant vers Hermione. Tu vois avec Justin et les autres pour organiser la défense de l'école ? On en reparle dans la semaine ? Ellie ? Ron ? Vous pourrez donner votre avis ?... Bien…

Il toussota encore, comme Ellen continuait à le fixer avec un sourire railleur.

_-_ On se retrouve à l'AD ce soir ? Je sais que Malone a quelques idées à nous proposer également concernant les duels… ou plutôt les techniques de défense à mettre en place… Vous pourrez venir aussi les filles ? Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'entraîner beaucoup ce soir. On va plutôt parler de ce qui s'est passé vendredi soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Ginny répondit présente sans même réfléchir. Les garçons se tournèrent vers Ellie. Elle haussa une épaule.

_-_ Je verrai… si je n'ai pas autre chose à faire… répondit_-_elle.

Un éclair, très vite réprimé, brilla dans les yeux d'Harry.

_-_ Très bien… dit_-_il enfin. Hermione ? Peut_-_on lever la séance ? As_-_tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ On a le temps de passer au bureau des Préfets, Ron… annonça_-_t_-_elle en se levant. Tu viens avec moi ?

_-_ Je descends dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, s'exclama Neville. Je vais voir si Luna est revenue de son cours.

Harry était déjà à la porte.

_-_ Et moi je vais voir Hagrid, il n'allait pas très bien avant_-_hier et je ne suis pas allé le voir depuis.

Il se tourna légèrement vers Ellen.

_-_ Il avait l'air d'aller bien, cet après midi… dit_-_elle. Du moins pas plus siphonné que d'ordinaire…

Harry savait pertinemment qu'elle le défiait encore. Elle avait un don pour réveiller en lui tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires. Depuis l'après_-_midi, il était très en colère contre elle et pourtant, il n'avait cessé de songer à elle. Il lui en voulait encore pour l'avoir embarrassé devant une partie de l'école, et pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce baiser. Il retrouvait la McGregor qui l'exaspérait tant l'année précédente. Et pourtant quand ils étaient seuls… Elle était différente. Il ne savait laquelle des deux il préférait.

_-_ Sans doute, répondit_-_il à sa remarque caustique. Mais je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait une visite. Après tout, les amis, c'est fait pour ça non ? Pour être auprès de ceux qui ont besoin d'être soutenus…

Il s'adressa à Ginny :

_-_ Tu viens avec moi ?

Ginny hésita. Elle lança un œil indécis à Ellie, chercha un secours vers Neville qui secoua la tête discrètement.

_-_ Heu… fit_-_elle. Non… J'ai assez vu Hagrid comme ça aujourd'hui… Je… Je serais dans la salle des Gryffondor… Au cas où Fred et George appelleraient ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle en se sauvant par la porte entrouverte, sous un regard désapprobateur de son frère.

Hermione fit signe à Ron de la suivre et conseilla à Ellie de monter voir Madame Pomfresh avant que le dos de sa main ne se retrouvât à vif. Neville se glissa vivement entre Harry et Ellen. La jeune fille se mit à rire.

_-_ C'est une impression ou aucun d'entre eux n'a envie de se retrouver seul avec nous ?

Harry réprima un sourire. Il doutait cependant que ce fût pour les laisser en un tendre tête à tête.

_-_ Mais on dirait que Granger a repris ses esprits… Weasley n'a pas fini de lui tourner autour ! Comment peut_-_elle le supporter !

_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle sait qu'il n'agit que pour son bien… répliqua Harry sur un ton un peu aigre.

Il désigna la main d'Ellen.

_-_ Elle a raison, tu sais. Tu devrais montrer cela à Madame Pomfresh avant que cela n'empire.

Elle cacha sa main dans son dos puis s'approcha de lui vivement.

_-_ Harry, commença_-_t_-_elle brutalement. Je crois que nous faisons une erreur…

Une seconde, interminable, Harry sentit un froid de Détraqueur s'emparer de son cœur et de son esprit. Des mots lui vinrent à la tête. Il fut heureux de n'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche quand elle continua :

_-_ je crois que nous nous méprenons sur Nott et que nous devrions…

Le regard du jeune homme lui fit ravaler les paroles qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

_-_ De toutes façons, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, laissa_-_t_-_il tomber froidement.

Il referma la porte sur lui et appuya son dos contre elle, comme pour reprendre son souffle. C'était aussi difficile d'être fâché contre Ellen que de la savoir en première ligne. Mais il n'était pas Ron. Et elle n'était pas Hermione, qui levait les yeux au ciel mais qui en fait adorait qu'on prît tant de peine pour elle. Non, il n'était pas Ron. Il ne ridiculiserait pas à la supplier pour qu'elle renonçât à ses projets. Ils connaissaient les risques, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il les avait acceptés. Il les avait accepté la veille, au moment même où il l'avait désignée comme Fou dans cette partie de cinglés. Il les avait acceptés le jour où il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois sur le banc des jardins de Dame Agnès.

Il quitta la place quand il sentit tourner la poignée dans sa main. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait lâchée encore. Il résista à l'élan impérieux qui le portait à rentrer dans le laboratoire pour tenter d'effacer ses paroles acerbes et ses mouvements d'humeur. Il s'éloigna rapidement tandis qu'il sentait dans son dos le regard d'Ellen qui l'observait.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il fut assailli par une délégation du Club de duel menée par Colin Crivey. Il n'avait pas l'esprit à écouter des doléances. Il crut comprendre qu'eux aussi avaient leur mot à dire concernant les méthodes à appliquer. Il leva les mains pour faire taire Colin, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

_-_ Colin ! finit_-_il par crier. Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Réunion de tous les groupes – Oui ! Dawson ! Les Deuxième Année sont comprises dans TOUS les groupes !_-_ ce soir…

_-_ Dans la salle habituelle ? demanda Colin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Oui… grogna Harry. Heu… Non ! corrigea_-_t_-_il aussitôt. Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde… Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ! Fais passer le mot, Colin s'il te plait… Ha ! et puisque que la séance va tourner à la conférence de presse… Fais donc un tour des questions, veux_-_tu… Tu les soumettras à Hermione… Tu connais Justin Finch_-_Fletchey ? Préviens_-_le des changements en premier lieu.

Ce fut un Colin bondissant de bonheur qui sortit un calepin et un crayon pour prendre en notes toutes les questions qui fusaient déjà.

Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se précipita vers le lit de Ron sous le regard éberlué de Dean qui dessinait, assis en tailleur sur le sien.

Le jeune Potter ouvrit la table de chevet de son ami et renversa le tiroir sur la couverture sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il rangea tout aussi fébrilement les objets épars et remit le tiroir à sa place. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son armoire, en sortit sa trousse de toilette, se saisit du miroir qu'il essuya sur sa robe de sorcier, jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui l'observait avec la plus grande des perplexités.

_-_ T'as pas intérêt à parler de ça, Dean… Ou je serais obligé de te lancer un sortilège d'oubliettes !

_-_ Tu veux que je sorte ? proposa son camarade.

_-_ Non, finit par répondre Harry. Ce n'est pas un secret d'Etat.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son reflet et dit clairement :

_-_ Ronald Weasley…

Il y eu quelques longues secondes inquiètes puis le visage stupéfait de Ron apparut dans le petit miroir.

_-_ Harry ? Mais… qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Rien de grave, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Une chance que tu aies ton miroir sur toi…

Ron rougit un peu.

_-_ En fait, depuis que Pettigrew a failli te dévaliser… je l'ai toujours sur moi… Tu voulais quoi ?

_-_ Hermione est avec toi ?

_-_ Nous sommes dans son bureau. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Changement de programme. La séance du club de Duels aura lieu ce soir dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Colin va venir trouver Hermione avec une liste de questions longues comme le bras. Il faudra qu'elle les trie. Que Justin y jette un coup d'œil aussi… D'accord ?

_-_ D'accord, fit Ron en soupirant. C'est tout ?

Harry retint un sourire :

_-_ Oui. Heu… Ron ? J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu…

Ron haussa les épaules et l'eau du miroir se troubla.

_-_ Pratique ! fit Dean sur un ton désinvolte.

_-_ Ouais… fit Harry sur un soupir amer.

Il prit un mouchoir dans un tiroir et en entoura le miroir avant de le mettre dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Puisque Ron avait le sien sur lui, autant en faire autant.

Harry s'approcha de Dean :

_-_ Tu as entendu ? Ce soir pas d'entraînement, on va parler de ce qui a manqué à chacun d'entre nous pour faire face aux Salamandres efficacement… Dans la salle du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Tu viendras ?

_-_ Bien sûr, fit Dean. Si je suis encore vivant, c'est grâce à l'AD, tu sais… Je ne vais pas l'abandonner ainsi… Tu peux compter sur moi…

Il reprit lentement le dessin qu'il avait posé près de lui. Harry laissa tomber les yeux dessus. Il sourit.

_-_ C'est Parvati ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Dessinée au fusain, la scène représentait une jeune fille assise devant l'âtre d'une cheminée allumée.

Timidement, Dean tendit l'esquisse à Harry.

_-_ Elle faisait fondre du chocolat, dit_-_il doucement.

Il frotta ses yeux de la paume de ses mains et soupira.

_-_ Il fallait que je dessine quelque chose, Harry. J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais m'y remettre. J'ai les mains qui tremblent depuis hier. C'est à peine si j'ai pu prendre les cours aujourd'hui. J'arrête pas de penser à ce couloir glacé… C'est pire qu'un Epouvantard… J'ai l'esprit vide et je n'arrive plus à dessiner…

Harry lui rendit son dessin en souriant :

_-_ Sauf Parvati… fit_-_il remarquer.

_-_ Sauf ce qui concerne la salle sur demande où nous nous sommes réfugiés. Elle aussi elle ne pense qu'aux Détraqueurs ; elle me l'a dit. Elle a fait des rêves terribles cette nuit.

_-_ Ça va passer… murmura Harry qui ne savait que dire.

Il n'osait quitter la chambre ainsi, de peur d'avoir l'air de prendre la fuite.

_-_ Tu vas lui donner le portrait ? se décida_-_t_-_il à demander pour briser le silence.

_-_ Oh non ! Je n'oserai pas… Et puis, elle trouverait ridicule un dessin moldu non ? Et je ne maîtrise pas encore le sortilège d'animation des images qu'Hermione m'a dégoté à la bibliothèque… Et puis, il n'est pas terrible ce dessin… Il est raté, j'ai la main qui tremble…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il aimerait rater ses dessins ainsi que Dean le faisait… Le jeune Thomas rougit un peu. Il reprit son crayon et en deux traits termina le portrait de Parvati.

_-_ Hé Harry ! fit_-_il comme son ami s'avançait vers la porte. Si jamais on devait nous renvoyer chez nous… je veux dire : si on nous chassait du monde des sorciers…

Harry perçut le frisson qui fit trembler Dean.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on deviendrait ?

Un long moment s'écoula dans le silence. Retourner vivre chez les moldus ? C'était une option à laquelle Harry n'avait jamais pensé encore. Mais il savait bien que Dean ne faisait pas référence à un choix librement consenti. Et dans ce cas là… la question ne se posait pas vraiment pour Harry Potter…

_-_ Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi… murmura le jeune homme.

Il se força à sourire.

_-_ Mais toi et Seam vous pourrez toujours monter un numéro de magiciens comiques...

Un instant surpris, Dean se mit à rire.

_-_ Dean l'Enchanteur et Seamus le Merveilleux ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. On ferait un malheur, tu as raison !

Il sourit à Harry avec une confiance qui émut le jeune homme.

_-_ Je vais voir Hagrid… dit ce dernier alors que son camarade ne lui demandait rien.

Harry saisit son manteau et quitta très vite la chambre. Il traversa la salle commune à grands pas. S'il marchait vite, peut_-_être que les questions que venait de faire naître Dean s'effacerait de son esprit. Mais ces mots ne lâchaient pas ses pensées : Et après ? Après, il verrait… Et partout dans les couloirs, sur les paliers, dans le Hall les voix de ses camarades d'école reprenaient : et après ? Toutes les voix , tous les tons : et après… le repas ? et après_-_demain ? Et après tout pourquoi pas ? et après le match ? après… après… après…

Harry se retrouva sur le parvis du château, dans le vent glacé. Les étoiles étaient des pointes vives qui scintillaient dans le ciel. Les Centaures devaient être à la fête ce soir ! Il faisait déjà sombre. La nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt. Jusqu'à Noël… où les jours lentement s'allongeraient imperceptiblement… Hagrid. Il était sorti pour aller voir Hagrid. Oui, il devait aller voir Hagrid. Lui demander comment il allait. Lui parler de sa baguette aussi. Et lui reprocher de lui avoir fait des cachotteries… ha oui… ne pas oublier de demander des nouvelles de Graup, non plus…

Il parvenait à la haie qui bordait le jardin du garde_-_chasse. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Des pas rapides qui venaient vers lui. Il brandit sa baguette.

_-_ Ellen ? soupira_-_t_-_il avec soulagement. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…

_-_ Harry ? Mais… tu arrives ou tu repars ?

_-_ J'allai chez Hagrid… Tu le sais bien d'ailleurs…

_-_ Je croyais que tu y serais déjà depuis un moment…

_-_ Tu voulais me voir ?

_-_ Non ! Je vais voir le professeur Hagrid…

Elle fit un geste et Harry s'aperçut qu'elle tenait un livre contre sa poitrine. Il ne sut s'il devait se sentir déçu ou au contraire ne rien croire de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Et il ne se décidait pas à avancer. Le silence dura une longue minute. Ellen le rompit d'un soupir.

_-_ C'était exactement au même endroit.

Un silence étonné.

_-_ C'est exactement à cet endroit précis que tu m'as donné un brin de bruyère il y a une quinzaine de jours…

_-_ Oui, le soir où nous avons suivi Goyle dans la Forêt Interdite…et où j'ai suivi Rogue dans la Cabane Interdite…

_-_ Et où on a récolté notre retenue !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble. Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait aussi gênée que lui. C'était une sensation bizarre. Le rappel de ces évènements faisait battre son cœur d'une manière étrange. Quinze jours seulement s'étaient écoulés… il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie.

_-_ Tu sais… reprit Ellen la voix tremblante de froid. J'ai cru que tu allais te décider, à ce moment là… Et Goyle a surgi de la nuit…

_-_ Oui…

Harry regardait les mains d'Ellen sur le livre qu'elle serait contre elle. Il se sentait aussi embarrassé que ce jour_-_là. Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Maugrey et Malefoy, l'intrusion de Pettigrew dans son dortoir, la prophétie dans la Gazette… et le baiser sur le banc de Dame Agnes. Celui de l'après_-_midi devant les serres s'imposa alors à son esprit. Un reste de colère s'agita en lui. Elle avait grandi en lui tout au long de cette après midi, chaque fois qu'Isadora s'adressait à lui sur un ton sec et affecté ; chaque fois qu'il croisait les sourires entendus de ses camarades. Et Dawson était allée clamer, juste au milieu du couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée, entre le pas de la porte de la salle des Quatre Maisons et le seuil de la salle des professeurs, que Harry Potter embrassait des Serpentard devant les serres de Madame Chourave ! Il l'aurait étranglée sur place cette petite… cette petite… peste de Dawson. Surtout quand McGonagall avait froncé les sourcils d'un air sévère alors qu'elle le croisait tandis qu'il attendait Ellen dans le corridor. Et il savait pertinemment que se défendre en prétendant que c'était McGregor qui l'avait embrassé et non le contraire ne serait guère une circonstance atténuante pour l'intraitable directrice des Gryffondor.

Mais cette colère n'avait pas tenu devant le sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice de la jeune fille. Du moins s'était_-_elle effacée, pour mieux revenir lors du conseil de guerre. Il devait avouer que les manières cavalières d'Ellie n'étaient pas les seules raisons de son ressentiment. L'obstination d'Ellen à jouer les Mata Hari le contrariait fortement. Et son insistance à vouloir pousser Nott à dévoiler son jeu le dérangeait au plus haut point…

Il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

_-_ Je vois bien que tu es fâché… et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de cet après midi ou parce que je me suis opposée à toi devant tes amis. Et tu es différent depuis ce matin… Je veux dire que lorsque nous avons quitté la salle du petit déjeuner, tu étais plein d'entrain… Nous avons monté quelques marches du grand escalier et… plouf… te revoilà plongé dans de sombres pensées… préoccupé et à nouveau réfractaire à me voir entrer dans votre partie d'échec… C'est pourtant toi qui m'as proposé d'y avoir une place, et c'est toi qui as prétendu avoir pris des décisions importantes. Serais_-_tu en train de faire marche arrière ? Regrettes_-_tu les choix que tu as faits ?

Il sembla à Harry qu'elle prenait une inspiration difficile.

_-_ Regrettes_-_tu… ces quinze jours de notre vie ?

Et comme pour l'empêcher de répondre à cette question, elle reprit très vite :

_-_ Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile et que je n'aurais pas dû nous donner en spectacle ainsi devant tout le monde… Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. Je voulais… Je voulais… Cette fille a le don de me mettre hors de moi…

_-_ C'est stupide, murmura Harry.

_-_ Je sais, je n'y peux rien. Rien que l'idée que tu étais à côté d'elle durant deux heures… je la déteste !

Harry se mit à rire doucement, son front contre celui d'Ellen.

_-_ Hé bien, je crois que c'est réciproque… chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais elle le retint de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sans lever la tête vers lui.

_-_ Avant que tu me dises que tu me pardonnes… _-_Elle sentit le sourire du jeune homme sous ses doigts_-_ Je n'ai pas terminé…

Elle soupira profondément et s'éloigna un peu.

_-_ Je voudrais n'avoir à parler avec toi que de ton dernier match de Quidditch et du moyen que nous aurions trouvé pour avoir un peu d'intimité dans ce fichus château pourvu d'yeux et d'oreilles à chaque pan de murs ! je voudrais que la guerre ne soit qu'une idée floue et lointaine, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je n'aime pas être fâchée avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber avec Nott…

_-_ Il ne marchera jamais avec nous, trancha Harry très sec.

_-_ Je le sais.

_-_ Et il est trop malin pour ne pas savoir que tu veux te servir de lui…continua Harry avec un sourire ironique.

_-_ Je le sais aussi… Mais nous, nous serons plus malin encore en lui laissant croire qu'il peut se servir de moi…

Harry secoua la tête. Elle revint vers ses bras. Il sentait le Bestiaire Fantastique de Sixième Année s'appuyer sur son estomac.

_-_ Que tu sois d'accord ou pas je mènerai mon enquête, reprit Ellen. Je saurai ce qu'il nous cache. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer encore avec toi à ce sujet. Alors, il faut que tu me dises : veux_-_tu revenir sur tes décisions ? Veux_-_tu effacer ces quinze jours ? Faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ?

_-_ On ne revient pas en arrière, soupira Harry à son tour.

Il entoura la jeune fille de ses bras.

_-_ Non, je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions et je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

_-_ Alors dis_-_le moi, pour la dernière fois.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Ce que tu as à me dire à propos de Nott et de ma mission dans les cachots…

Elle leva la tête vers Harry. La lumière de la lune se reflétait dans ses yeux.

_-_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en Nott, dit Harry presque malgré lui. Je veux que tu me promettes d'être prudente et d'aller trouver Algie Londubat au moindre doute…

Elle lui sourit. Manifestement, c'était ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre de sa part.

_-_ Je m'entourerai de toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables… affirma_-_t_-_elle solennellement. Je n'ai aucune intention de laisser ma peau dans cette aventure. Enfin… pas plus que je n'en ai déjà donné ! Et je vais essayer de me raisonner la prochaine fois que je verrai Isadora Marchinson se ruer sur toi…

_-_ C'est quand même toi qui m'as demandé de me montrer aimable avec elle, je te rappelle ! se moqua Harry, flatté malgré tout de cette jalousie intempestive et totalement déplacée. Et pas plus tard que ce matin même.

_-_ Je t'ai seulement dit de ne pas te montrer grossier avec elle… Ce serait dommage que tu perdes ton auréole, Saint Potter…

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu acceptes de sacrifier la tienne… railla le jeune homme.

Le sourire d'Ellen lui fit craindre d'avoir laissé échapper une bêtise.

_-_ Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'auréole… Tu oublies que je suis une Serpentard dans l'âme...

_-_ Aucun risque… répondit Harry dans un nouveau soupir.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et la ramena sur le chemin des jardins.

_-_ Tu devrais rentrer, conseilla_-_t_-_il. Tu es gelée, tu vas attraper mal.

_-_ Je t'ai dit que je devais voir le Professeur Hagrid.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Voyons Ellen…

_-_ Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu t'imagines que je suis venue t'attendre ici pour te faire des excuses parce que je me sens coupable de t'avoir embarrassé cet après midi ? Ce que tu peux être suffisant, Potter !

Elle dégagea son épaule de l'étreinte du bras d'Harry et lui fit face.

_-_ Tout d'abord, ce n'étaient pas des excuses, c'était une mise au point ! Ensuite, j'ai adoré t'embarrasser ainsi, et je sais que tu as aimé aussi être embarrassé de cette manière ! Et pour finir, je ne t'attendais pas impatiemment ! J'ai juste choisi le moment où je savais que tu serais chez Hagrid pour aller lui demander des explications sur le cours de cet après midi…

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante… Il la rattrapa sur le sentier qui menait vers la cabane.

_-_ Des explications sur le cours de cet après_-_midi… répéta_-_t_-_il dubitatif.

_-_ Parfaitement ! asséna Ellie. Je n'ai pas été très attentive à ce qu'il racontait… Je l'avoue, j'étais plus intéressée par ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la serre n°4 que par les blessures d'un Sombral… Il a fallu que le professeur Hagrid se souvienne justement à la fin de ce cours qu'il devait avoir des notes pour la fin du trimestre et qu'il nous donne un devoir à faire sur le cours d'aujourd'hui… Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on s'en fiche que les Sombrals soient immunisés contre les blessures de Gerbilloises ? La moitié de la classe ne les voit pas et l'autre est terrorisée !

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'était arrêté sur le chemin.

_-_ Tu vois les Sombrals ? demanda_-_t_-_il atterré.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Mais depuis quand ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire ?

_-_ Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… Je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois et tu n'as rien dit…ni laissé croire…

_-_ Tu avais l'air si heureux de savoir quelque chose que je paraissais ignorer… ironisa Ellie.

Il avança rapidement vers elle et marcha à sa hauteur.

_-_ Depuis quand les vois_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ils arrivaient près de la maisonnette. La lumière filtrait par la fenêtre sale. Harry s'arrêta sur la marche de la porte. La voix tremblante d'Ellen retint sa main qui s'avançait pour toquer.

_-_ Depuis le soir du trente et un décembre dernier…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié que les McGregor avaient été attaqués chez eux durant le réveillon de la nouvelle année.

_-_ Ils sont arrivés alors que nous allions nous mettre à table, continua Ellen. J'ai sorti ma baguette mais Quentin m'a fait plonger sous la table… Comme si j'étais incapable de me défendre… Ensuite il y a eu d'autres personnes qui ont transplané… du moins je crois, je ne voyais rien que des pieds et des bas de robes noires… Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître les voix… Et il est tombé au sol, presque sous la table où je me trouvais. C'était un homme noir, chauve, avec une boucle d'oreille. Il m'a regardée et il m'a sourit. Il a dit : _N'aie pas peur…_ et il est mort.

_-_ Kingsley… murmura Harry, la gorge serrée.

_-_ Comment ?

_-_ C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, répéta Harry dans un souffle. Un auror du Ministère et un membre de l'Ordre…

_-_ Je ne sais pas…

Dans un geste doux, Harry prit la main d'Ellen qui tremblait. Elle était glacée. Ellie reprit dans un murmure :

_-_ Je ne sais pas qui il était… Ce que je sais, c'est que son visage m'a longtemps hanté. Il était en train de mourir et ses derniers mots ont été pour moi…

_-_ Tu devais être très effrayée… voulut lui sourire Harry.

_-_ Je n'étais pas effrayée ! répondit Ellen d'une voix ferme. J'étais… terrorisée. J'avais ma baguette à la main, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Et je me suis jurée que jamais plus cela n'arriverait…

Harry serra un peu plus les doigts de la jeune fille entre les siens.

_-_ C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es venue au club de Duels ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Pour ne plus avoir à te cacher pendant que les autres se battent ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est l'une des raisons en effet…

Harry se rapprocha un peu plus près d'elle. Après tout, elle ne demandait rien de plus que ce qu'il demandait pour lui_-_même.

Elle n'était pas de ceux qu'on contraignait. Elle n'était pas de ceux qui reniaient leurs convictions, fût_-_ce par opportunisme, ou par amour. Et il comprit, tout au fond de lui, qu'elle n'était pas différente de lui sur ce point_-_là. La détermination de la jeune fille conforta la sienne. Les derniers doutes qui s'agitaient encore en lui s'effacèrent lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers le sien.

_-_ L'une des raisons… répéta_-_t_-_il sur un ton léger qui le surprit lui_-_même. Et qu'elles sont les autres ?

Ellie plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sourit déjà, anticipant sa réponse.

_-_ Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux, Potter…

Elle se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres d'Harry.

_-_ Et je voudrais que tu ne les poses sur aucune autre que moi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle dans un chuchotement.

Puis elle cacha son visage contre le manteau du jeune homme. Un jappement à la porte de la cabane du Gardien des Lieux et des Clefs empêcha Harry de faire un quelconque commentaire… Il en fut heureux d'ailleurs, car il était incapable de parler. Il frappa à la porte, pour se donner le temps de se remettre et appela d'une voix forte qui masquait son trouble.

_-_ Hagrid ? Pouvons_-_nous entrer ?

Le visage hirsute du demi géant apparut à la fenêtre, le nez écrasé sur la vitre crasseuse. Il fit un signe aux jeunes gens et Harry tourna la poignée de la porte. Ils entrèrent dans la chaleur de la chaumière avec satisfaction. Crockdur leva à peine la tête et remua la queue, par politesse, sans même daigner quitter sa place près du feu. Le chien jeta un regard fatigué à Titan qui faisait la fête à Harry et Ellie, avant de se désintéresser totalement des arrivants. Hagrid quitta la fenêtre pour accueillir ses hôtes.

_-_ Hahem ! fit_-_il. C'est gentil de venir me voir à cette heure… Ça va Harry ? Tu… hum… tu te remets de cette attaque des Détraqueurs ?

Harry poussa Ellie en avant.

_-_ Nous en parlerons dans un instant, Hagrid, dit_-_il en souriant. McGregor a d'abord quelques questions à vous poser sur votre cours de cet après_-_midi… Vous savez ce que Dumbledore a dit le jour de la rentrée : les études avant tout, n'est_-_ce pas…

Hagrid se mit à rire :

_-_ C'est surtout le professeur McGonagall qui a prétendu cela… Ha ! Minerva ! Toujours le nez dans un bouquin ! Enfin… sauf quand elle était sur son balai… Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

Il sourit à Ellen d'un air qu'il voulait professoral mais qui n'était que béat. Il était ravi qu'on vînt lui demander des précisions sur ses cours.

Ellen ouvrit calmement son Bestiaire à la page sur les Sombrals, un œil sombre sur Hagrid.

_-_ J'ai parfaitement compris votre cours, Professeur, corrigea_-_t_-_elle. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi dans ce livre il est écrit qu'on ne pouvait domestiquer les Sombrals alors que vous les attelez régulièrement aux diligences pour conduire les élèves à Pré_-_au_-_Lard ?

_-_ Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que j'ai dit ? s'étonna Hagrid.

Harry se détourna pour éviter le regard furibond de la jeune fille.

_-_ J'ai dit que les Sombrals, effectivement n'étaient pas des animaux faciles à domestiquer… Mais que lorsqu'on arrivait à établir une relation de confiance avec eux, on pouvait leur demander de nous servir de guide. Ils ne s'attaquent jamais aux vivants et se cachent la plupart du temps… C'est pour cela qu'il est difficile de les approcher… Et c'est une chance d'en apercevoir un…

_-_ Vous trouvez ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser la préfète de Serpentard. Certaines personnes au contraire pensent que ce sont des animaux de très mauvais augure…

Hagrid leva les épaules avec mépris.

_-_ Ceux_-_là n'y connaissent pas grand_-_chose ! Ce sont des créatures très douces et magnifiques. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils flairent le sang et la mort… Ils sont faits comme ça, c'est tout…

Le demi géant pencha la tête sur le côté.

_-_ Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ! C'est exactement la conversation que j'ai eue avec Ginny Weasley… Elle fait partie des gens qui prétendent que les Sombrals portent malheur…

Harry se retourna, très surpris.

_-_ Mais Ginny n'est pas superstitieuse ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.!

_-_ Du moins pas tant que cela, tempéra Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Elle dit que les Sombrals sont des créatures maudites qui portent la mort avec elles, affirma Hagrid, fort chagriné. Car c'est sur le dos d'un Sombral que vous êtes allés au Ministère, il y a deux ans, et que sans eux… rien ne serait arrivé… enfin… Sirius et tout…

Hagrid se mit à toussoter. Harry pâlit un peu. Hagrid revint vers la cheminée. Il jeta dans le feu une brassée d'herbe.

_-_ Je les brûle ! fit Hagrid. Parce que j'en avais ramassé pour le Professeur Rogue, mais maintenant… il n'en a plus besoin, le pauvre. Et puisque que Remus…

Il s'interrompit une fois de plus, livide… et jeta le reste des herbes en une seule fois. Le feu crépita, l'âtre s'embrasa dans une gerbe d'étincelles grésillantes… Titan ramena une balle en cuir grossièrement cousue aux pieds d'Harry. Un peu éperdu, celui_-_ci demanda, en désespoir de cause :

_-_ Je croyais que vous deviez amener Titan à Graup… Il ne lui est rien arrivé…

_-_ Non… non… les détraqueurs ne l'ont pas inquiété… Ahem… mais j'ai… hum… eu peur que Titan s'ennuie… Il a l'habitude avec Crockdur, tu comprends… alors j'ai préféré le ramener avec moi…

Ellie McGregor leva la tête vers le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Harry regardait Hagrid d'un air de doute. Le géant se tourna vers le feu.

_-_ Hum ! Hum ! fit_-_il comme s'il était incommodé par la fumée qui se dégageait de la cheminée.

_-_ Vous avez eu peur que Graup ne l'écrase par mégarde plutôt, Hagrid ! fit Harry sévèrement, mais soulagé pour le pauvre chiot.

_-_ Ho non ! fit Hagrid… En fait… Hum… en fait…

_-_ Ne me dites pas que c'est votre… _frère_ qui a eu peur de lui, railla Ellie McGregor en refermant son livre.

Hagrid jeta une nouvelle poignée d'herbes séchées et l'odeur un peu âcre qu'elles dégageaient emplit la pièce. Il ne répondit pas. Harry secoua la tête, désabusé. Ellie était prête à laisser échapper quelque remarque caustique. Il lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Hagrid quittait déjà la cheminée pour revenir vers la table. Il posa ses grandes mains sur le livre de cours d'Ellen.

_-_ Alors comme ça… toussota_-_t_-_il. Alors comme ça tu veux te consacrer à l'étude des Créatures Magiques ?

Il fit un sourire engageant à la jeune fille.

_-_ Moi ? Qui vous a raconté cela ? demanda Ellen, goguenarde. Est_-_ce toi, Harry… ?

_-_ Non ! Non ! s'empressa de répondre Hagrid. C'est parce que je me demandais pourquoi tu avais pris les Soins aux Créatures Magiques… Parce qu'en général les Serpentard, c'est pas la matière qu'ils choisissent…

_-_ Hagrid… commença Harry.

Le professeur leva vers le jeune homme un regard paniqué.

_-_ Je crois que je devrais me taire pour ce soir, hein ? Les enfants ?

_-_ Mais non… mais non ! reprit Ellie sur un ton qui signifiait tout le contraire. Harry voulait simplement vous rappeler que mon père possède le plus grand et le plus réputé des Haras de Grande Bretagne… et que c'est moi qui vais en hériter… Je crois que la moindre des choses est que je suive quelques cours de panseuse afin de savoir de quoi il retourne… bien que les soins des chevaux ailés ne me soient pas inconnus…

_-_ Ho ! c'est juste ! soupira Hagrid avec soulagement.

Il leur montra les chaises.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous donc… On a le temps encore avant le repas… Dumbledore veut que tout le monde assiste au repas ce soir… Il a une annonce à faire. Vous saviez qu'il avait été question de fermer Poudlard et de renvoyer tout le monde dans ses foyers… ? Mais le Professeur Dumbledore ne s'est pas laissé faire, pas vrai…

Il se racla la gorge, très gêné. Harry eut pitié de lui. Il sentait confusément qu'Hagrid n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Pourtant il craignait de laisser échapper encore quelque parole malheureuse. Hagrid avait un air de chien battu et il tapotait sur le livre d'Ellen avec nervosité. Harry tendit la main vers le grimoire alors que son amie s'installait à la table.

_-_ Alors ? fit le garçon… Vous nous aviez caché que vous aviez une nouvelle baguette, Hagrid…

Il profita que le demi géant lâcha le livre pour le ramener vers lui. Hagrid venait de sortir de sa poche la dite baguette qu'il brandissait fièrement.

_-_ Bois de Tilleul et crin de Licorne ! annonça_-_t_-_il, radieux. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre j'en ai presque pleuré ! Cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Bien sûr, cela ne change pas grand_-_chose… hein… mais quand même… je ne serais plus obligé de trimballer mon parapluie par tous les temps…

Il fit un clin d'œil entendu à Harry qui se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Et tandis que le brave garde forestier faisait l'article de sa baguette à Ellie, il se plongea dans la contemplation attentive de la couverture de cuir de l'édition de luxe du Bestiaire Magique, Connaissance des Créatures et des Soins qu'elles nécessitent, volume Deuxième, de Norbert Dragonneau et Elsa Vahallé.

Hagrid racontait à Ellen comment sa première baguette avait été brisée, et comment Harry, grâce à ses exploits dans la Chambre des Secrets, avait enfin fait éclater la vérité. Comment il avait été innocenté de toutes les accusations qui salissaient sa réputation et réhabilité par Dumbledore d'abord qui lui avait offert ce poste de professeur et par le Ministère à présent. Il regardait sa baguette avec tendresse, et prenait Ellen à témoin. Grâce à Harry, à Dumbledore et au Ministre de la Magie, il était le plus heureux des hommes, affirmait_-_il des larmes pleins les yeux.

Ellen l'écoutait poliment, tout en jetant des regards désespérés vers Harry, qui évitait de la regarder. Il feuilletait le livre, les joues rouges à force de retenir un sourire qu'il avait du mal à empêcher de s'afficher sur son visage. Il éprouvait pour le vieil homme beaucoup d'affection. Et sa joie enfantine lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il se serait volontiers mis à rire avec lui, alors que le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques montrait à Ellen les sortilèges qu'il avait répétés et répétés encore durant ces semaines trop courtes.

_-_ Remus disait que je faisais des progrès ! affirma_-_t_-_il avec une pointe de nostalgie. Mais je sais bien qu'il voulait simplement ne pas me faire de peine…

Le silence retomba sur la pièce brutalement, juste au moment où Harry ouvrait la page des Chevaux Ailés. Mais Ellen déjà refermait le livre sur les doigts du jeune homme. Il était temps de rejoindre le château. Le repas n'allait pas tarder à être servi et elle ne tenait pas à arriver en retard, même accompagnée d'un professeur. Elle ramena le livre vers elle.

Harry cependant avait eu le temps d'apercevoir, écrasé entre les pages, un brin de bruyère séchée.

Hagrid était déjà à la porte, enveloppé dans sa pelisse, et nouait un cache_-_nez de laine grossière sur sa bouche. Il fit sortir les jeunes gens, tout en assurant à ses chiens qu'il revenait bientôt. Le vent s'était levé, glacial, et sifflait entre les arbres de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Ellen resserra ses bras contre elle, sur son livre, pour avoir moins froid. Harry retira son écharpe de ses épaules et la passa autour du cou de la jeune fille. Il releva son propre col sans rien dire.

_-_ Oui… fit Hagrid en enfonçant ses larges mains dans les non moins larges poches de son manteau. Le vent tourne. Demain il fera froid mais il fera beau…

Il fixait Ellen et l'écharpe d'Harry autour de son cou. Puis il ajouta.

_-_ Faut toujours avoir son écharpe avec soi par le temps qu'il fait…

Il prit le chemin du château et les jeunes gens le suivirent en silence.

* * *

RAR : chapitre 152 et 153

**_Kathy Magda_****_ : J'suis dégoutée, je t'avais écrit une big review pour le dernier chapitre et je la retrouve pas , je comprend rien, j'espères que tu auras celle-ci._** Je me disais aussi… il me semblait bien avoir vu passer dans mes alertes une question sur la manière de laisser le champ libre à Malefoy et je ne l'ai pas retrouvée dans les reviewes postées… En fait, ils ne sont apparus que ce soir… Bizarre… vous avez dit bizarre…  
**_Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'appat est en place mais Drago ne va-t-il pas trouver ça louche d'avoir tout d'un coup la liberté (presque) totale d'agir ?_** Il ne s'agit pas de lui laisser une liberté totale, mais de ne pas empêcher ses initiatives… de lui laisser croire qu'il a réussi à tromper l'adversaire… Sinon, bien sûr qu'il trouverait cela suspect. Il n'est pas totalement stupide, tout de même.  
**_Et pour la préparation de l'école cela veut dire que toute l'école sauf les salamandres vont être mis au courant:_** pas forcément. C'est une chose que les professeurs mettront en place. Les grandes lignes seront confiées aux préfets, les détails à la préfète en chef et aux professeurs responsables des maisons… **_mais les salamandres sont ils vraiment tous découvert _**A priori oui… Malefoy ne leur a pas laissé le choix le soir d'Halloween… **_et quel jeu joue Nott puisqu'il n'est ni d'un côté ni de l'autre,_** c'est bien le problème… **_je suppose qu'il s'arangera pour être du côté des gagnants qui qu'ils soient mais en même temsp il ne semble pas tenir à la violence, alors aurait il vraiment une place chez les mangemorts ?_** Nott est_-_il une salamandre ? grande question…  
**_Je vois que Ron et Hermione n'ont pas fini de se disputer, on les reconnais bien là! pouratant Ron a réussi à faire un super compliment, il a "presque" dit qu'il était complètement amoureux, et après avoir discuté avec sa dulciné il rentre de mauvais poils, ils sont vraiment pas croyable ces deux là ! _**Je ne te le fais pas dire…  
**_" ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait procéder " au moins, il commence à faire le tris des armes à sa disposition, c'est pour bientôt la "rencontre" entre Harry et Voldemort ?_** Si je te le dis, je manque à ma réputation de maître du suspens… mais non j'ai pas la grosse tête…  
**_" Tu as trouvé un autre moyen ? " et destituer un sorcier de ses pouvoirs, ça doit être possible ? Voldemort sans pouvoir ne serait plus que Tom Jedusor... _**oui mais Tom Jedusor est déjà un puissant sorcier… Tu parles de son immortalité peut_-_être…

**_Mikelkel_****_ même si certains chapitres me décoivent, ils ont leurs places _**Désolée de t'avoir déçue… **_encore un merci pour tout le tps que tu met a ecrire, en esperant que tu ai toujours le mme plaisir a ecrire, pour notre plus grande joie, _**J'essaie. Et ce n'est pas toujours facile en ce moment.  
**_achille : La force (d'écrire un peu d'action) tu trouveras, jeune padawan (traduction : je veux plus d'action ! lol_**). Hum… j'ai déjà répondu…

**_lolaboop_****_ Je me demande quel tournure pourrait prendre la discussion entre Ron et hermione si celle-ci confiait sa tristesse au jeune homme?_** entre eux, je verrais plutôt un long silence…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Je crois que je suis vraiment à l'ouest avec l'actualité littéraire : LE TOME 6 SORT LE 16? mais pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ,(! Et comme par hasard je serai en vacances... Et en plus je parie que ton histoire à toi va se terminer dans le courant du mois de juillet, et je ne serai même pas là pour le dénouement, c'est nul! Tu voudras pas attendre le mois d'aout pour poster le dernier chapitre, une fois que j'aurai lu en bloc tous les chapitres du mois de juillet? COMMENT CA C'EST PAS POSSIBLE? _**Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la tournure que prendrons les évènements. Oui le T6 sort en juillet, mais en anglais. Il faudra attendre novembre ou décembre (au moins )pour avoir la version française…  
**_Ha, bah du coup j'ai tout lu d'un seul coup! Quelle conversation étrange! _**Avec Dumbledore à quoi s'attendre d'autre ?

**_vestrit : Bon, je voulais te faire un remarque, au niveau des personnes sur qui c'est centrée, par ce que les secrets d'hermione d'abord centrés sur Ron puis maintenant sur HArry... :D_** Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fic centrée sur un seul personnage. C'est une histoire qui se raconte du point de vue de plusieurs personnages. **_m'enfin bon, ca n'eleve rien en qualité a cette fic qui regorge d'idées, ou tout finit toujours par se rejoindre_** c'est exactement ce que je voulais dire.

**_Ayako : Han il a fait tomber la toile d'un venerable ancien directeur d'Hogwart... ça va chercher loin tout ça!_** Très loin… !  
**_N'empeche que ce chap est stressant ! autant on a envie de voir un peu plus d'action autant on stresse car il risque d'avoir des pertes affectives importantes (pâs les jumeaux ni la ajeur partie des weasley et tonks et Denis et et...) Nan pasqu'on est jamais rodé à ce genre de pertes douloureuses ! (et on ne se remet pas de certaines pertes...)_** Excuse_-_moi… j'ai envie de rire là… **_Au fait tu comptes t'arrêter où dans l'année ? car certaines sources m'ont déclarée que tui n'étais pas encore à une certaine periode de l'année au dernier resecement... (moi j'évite tout spoiler ) _**Hahahhahha ! je sais de qui vient la fuite !

**_Kareja : Pas mal la discussion...mais je me demande vraiment de quel coté est nott...selon moi, de celui de harry, il joue les espions, non? Et son père était avec volemort parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix?_** Non, son père était avec Voldemort parce qu'il partageait ses idées… Cela ne veut pas dire que Nott les partage aussi, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne les partage pas. **_super l'idée d'utiliser ce pauvre draco à ses dépens...quoique il est souvent plus malin qu'on ne l'imagine!_** Certainement. **_Je me réjouis du prochain, juste une chose : tous les chapitres font bien avancer l'histoire, mais je trouve que ca manque un peu d'action...ou de révélation tonitruante...mais je suis sure que tout viendra en tps voulu!_** Pour l'action, je ne me répèterais pas… pour les révélations tonitruantes… vous n'avez pas eu votre compte ?

**_Kika : Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas envoyer de review et je m'en excuse mais en ce moment je sais plutot occupée avec les exams et tous._** Je comprends ça… **_Enfin je voulais te dire que je suis toujours avec toi et que je te soutien meme si je ne suis plus trés présente. _**Tu continues à lire, c'est le principal…

**_noumia_****_ : mon dieu tu maltraites Ron ! Il ta rien fait ! lol _**Qui aime bien châtie bien… **_Esque bulstrode a été soumis à l'impérium ? _**Non. **_peut être que le fait de découvrir que c'était malfoy qu'elle visait l'a sorti du charme.. _**Pas tout à fait…

**_samikitty : Le pauvre Neville ! Lui et son crapaud, on sait pas si c'est une histoire d'amour ou autre, lol._** Il y avait trop longtemps que Trevor n'avait pas fait des siennes… **_Et pauvre Harry, quelle charmante après midi il va passer ! _**Une après midi adorable…

**_Alixe_****_ : Décidément, ce pauvre Harry ne souffle jamais : il angoisse pour la suite de son combat et quand il est aves McGregor, elle le met dans ses situations embarrassantes._** C'est la loi des séries. **_Etonnant ta théorie sur la multiplication des mots d'amour quand on n'est plus très sur de tes sentiments (c'est bience que Ron a voulu dire ?)_** Oui, c'est bien ce que Ron a voulu dire… C'est ce qu'il ressent en tous cas. **_Tu réponds à une autre review que tu ne peut pas mettre à la fois plus d'action et de romance. Pourtant il y en a qui mettent beaucoup d'action dans les scènes d'amour, mais là, c'est pas le genre de la maison, lol..._** hahahahahaha ! Non effectivement…

**_choucroute!_** Bienvenue Choucroute ! **_Ce ne serait point du polynectar que Malefoy aurait utilisé? _**Du polynectar a été utilisé en effet…

**_Ayaminne_****_ : Isadora espérait reconquérir Harry pour être dans cet étét après un baiser?_** Non, mais la situation devait être tout aussi embarrassante pour elle…

**_Sheryne : _**Bienvenue à toi aussi ! **_Je vais vraiment regretter mc gregor chez JKR! C'est un personnage tres interessant! _**Hahahahahaha ! oui, quand je pense qu'à l'origine elle n'était là que pour ramasser Hermione dans les escaliers ! **_Quand je pense qu'on est tout juste apres hallowin! Tu sais combien de chapitre il reste!_** Non, pas vraiment, mais moi je m'approche de la fin…  
**_Sheryne : et bien, un chapitre parait atrocement court quand on en a deja avalé une centaine d'affilé avant en tout cas, celui la le paraissait peut etre parce qu'il est un peu plat, mais ca doit venir du fait de sa fonction de transition : _**c'est sûrement ça…

**_mate : après la discussion avec dumbi qui laissait entrevoir une dynamique nouvelle, le soufflet est bien vite retombé. cependant, je ne dénigre pas la qualité intrasèque de ce chapitre, et espère en revoir un bientot._** C'est la précipitation qui fait rater les soufflés…

**_lolaboop_****_ : J'ai trouvé une nouvelle façon de reviewer qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_** MDR ! Bon répondons aux question de Lola,sinon elle va faire une crise d'hystérie à Boop : **_Quelle est cette idée que harry, ellen et nott ont eu à propos de Malfoy? _**Ils pensent que Bulstrode a reçu un sortilège… raison pour laquelle elle était hagarde et ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait chez Malefoy…**_Et quand est-ce que Seamus va enfin devenir un grand garçon? _**Ca c'est une grande question… Au tour des questions de Boop maintenant : **_est-ce que le combat entre harry et voldemort ne sera pas au final une quête de la magie noire pour harry? Je sais qu'il ne veut pas entrer en possession de son corps ni de son âme. Mais est-il possible de le battre autrement. _**Ca aussi c'est une grande question**_… Je suis désolée que tu es du subir les idioties de ma jumelle._** Pas grave, c'est toi qui es à plaindre… J'espère vous retrouver toutes les deux bientôt….

**_Voldemort : _**Je suis vraiment très touchée par tes compliments… et franchement, je dois dire qu'avoir rendu le cœur de Lord Voldemort sensible à la romance ne me rend pas peu fière…

**_Lyane_****_ : On va bientôt avoir droit au conseil de guerre? _**Oui voilà… le reste arrivera en son temps…


	76. Chapitre 155 : RendezVous

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 155**

**Rendez-Vous**

…

Dans le Grand Hall, les derniers retardataires se pressaient vers le réfectoire. L'annonce que le Directeur devait faire déliait les langues et le Hall bruissait de rumeurs. Hagrid referma la lourde porte derrière lui et les deux jeunes gens. Ellen retirait l'écharpe de devant sa bouche pour la rendre à Harry.

_-_ Je ne crois pas qu'il serait de bon goût de la porter à la table de Serpentard, dit_-_elle en souriant. Je passe devant… On se retrouve pour la réunion du Club…

Elle fit un signe de la main à Harry, salua Hagrid et s'éloigna à grands pas, son livre toujours serré contre sa poitrine. Le jeune Potter enfonça son écharpe dans la poche de son manteau tout en marchant vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle avec les derniers élèves. Hagrid fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de rejoindre à grands pas sonores la table des professeurs.

Harry se hâta de prendre sa place à côté d'Hermione qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Graup.

_-_ Et… ça va toi ? questionna_-_t_-_elle encore avec inquiétude quand il eut terminé de la rassurer sur le Géant de la Forêt Interdite.

Interloqué, Harry resta un instant silencieux. Neville et Ron également le fixaient avec anxiété.

_-_ Mais… oui… fit_-_il. Je vais très bien.

_-_ Si tu as un souci quelconque, tu peux nous en parler… reprenait Hermione. Neville, Ron et moi, et Ginny aussi, nous sommes là pour toi.

_-_ Oui, comme tu l'es pour nous, renchérit Neville.

_-_ Parfaitement ! assura Ron. On peut te donner des conseils pour régler tes problèmes avec McGregor si tu veux…

Harry faillit éclater de rire. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui répliquer de régler d'abord les siens avant de s'attaquer aux problèmes des autres. Par égard pour Hermione, il se tut. Cependant, la jeune fille avait levé les yeux au ciel et il comprit que ses deux amis n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines.

_-_ Je n'ai aucun problème avec Ellen, répondit Harry. Et je vais très bien. Je vous assure.

Ron, Hermione et Neville le regardaient avec insistance. Il leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi !

Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou bien se fâcher. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas surveiller ses moindres états d'âmes, de crainte qu'il ne fût pas capable de résister aux agressions de Voldemort.

_-_ On voulait juste s'assurer que tout va comme tu veux… chuchota Neville.

Harry retint un éclat de rire.

_-_ Si tout allait comme je le veux, Neville… Tu ne serais pas en train de me poser la question pour savoir si tout va comme je le veux !

Neville baissa la tête. Ron rougit des oreilles et Hermione pinça les lèvres. Heureusement pour les quatre amis, la porte du fond de la salle s'ouvrit et le Professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition, suivit des professeurs McGonagall, Londubat, Flitwick et Chourave.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le Directeur. Ce dernier se dirigea sans se hâter à sa place. McGonagall avait son air revêche coutumier. Flitwick paraissait soulagé et Chourave était grave. Le professeur Londubat semblait soucieux et ne quittait pas la table des Serpentard des yeux.

Ils prirent place. Dumbledore resta debout. McGonagall n'eut pas besoin de réclamer l'attention de quiconque.

_-_ Jeunes gens… commença le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton ferme, mais néanmoins anormalement austère, la rumeur a couru que Poudlard pourrait bien fermer ses portes au vu des circonstances actuelles. Cependant, il semblerait que le Ministre de la Magie ainsi que l'Adjointe en charge de l'Education, aient reconnu –ils ne pouvaient faire autrement d'ailleurs_-_ que Poudlard était le lieu le mieux protégé d'Angleterre. Malgré les craintes et les affirmations de certains membres du Conseil d'Administration, la sécurité des élèves est bel et bien la priorité de l'équipe dirigeante. Nous avons obtenu du Ministère l'autorisation de poursuivre les cours.

Il y eut un soupir parmi l'assemblée des élèves. Dumbledore leva la main pour interrompre l'enthousiasme naissant.

_-_ Toutefois –le silence revint tout aussitôt_-_ je vous recommande la plus grande vigilance afin de pouvoir terminer sereinement cette année scolaire. Il y va de votre avenir, je ne vous le rappelle pas… je vous l'affirme.

Il laissa le temps aux jeunes gens d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il reprit :

_-_ A ce propos… je ne peux passer sous silence les évènements graves qui ont eu lieu hier dans les quartiers de la Maison Serpentard. Je veux parler de l'agression de votre camarade Drago Malefoy…

Il suspendit sa phrase pour laisser son regard courir sur la salle. Chez les Serpentard, le sarcasme le disputait à la peur que les paroles du Directeur venaient de réveiller chez une partie de la Maison à la Guivre. Aux autres tables, l'indifférence était de rigueur, personne n'osant montrer devant le chef d'Etablissement une satisfaction politiquement incorrecte.

_-_ Ce règlement de compte entre camarades de Maison m'inquiète… je sais bien que les circonstances sont propices à de tels actes. Je sais bien que les esprits troublés peuvent se voir conduits à de telles extrémités. Mais… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de songer à la contrariété qu'en aurait conçu le professeur Rogue et j'en ai été peiné.

La table des Serpentard baissa la tête comme un seul homme, toutes tendances confondues.

Harry eut un sourire un peu amer. Même absent, Rogue restait le maître des cachots. Algie Londubat semblait penser la même chose, alors qu'il observait sa tablée d'un air un peu moins anxieux qu'à son arrivée. La satisfaction détendit un peu les traits sévères de Dumbledore. Il retrouva son visage bienveillant pour ajouter que Drago n'avait pas été grièvement blessé et qu'il serait de retour dans le milieu de la semaine… Quant à la jeune personne qui avait commis cet acte qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer elle_-_même, elle avait été admise l'après midi même à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle devait y rester pour se reposer, au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Sa réintégration dans l'école n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Deux éléments jouaient en sa défaveur : la préméditation de son acte, tout d'abord, qui même s'il était dicté par la confusion des derniers évènements n'en restait pas moins gravissime. Les membres du Conseil d'Administration, d'autre part, ne pourraient que relever le fait qu'elle participait également à la sédition qui avait soulevé le château à Halloween. Ils s'étaient montrés très sévères dans leurs intentions à ce propos, et ils n'avaient souscrit au projet du Professeur Londubat qu'avec circonspection. Miss Bulstrode était considérée comme une récidiviste et ils seraient désormais peu enclins à lui accorder une autre chance…

Dumbledore promena son regard perçant sur la table des Serpentard d'abord, puis sur celles des autres Maisons.

Dans le silence qui s'éternisait, il continua, sur un ton un peu plus léger :

_-_ Ainsi que certains d'entre vous ont pu le constater, la classe de divination du Professeur Firenze est à nouveau opérationnelle. Les cours reprendront dès demain matin. Remercions_-_en les Elfes qui ont travaillé d'arrache_-_pied afin de rendre à cette salle son aspect habituel.

Cette nouvelle ne souleva pas une ferveur exceptionnelle. Il y eut quelques applaudissements imités du Directeur. Les plus chaleureux furent prodigués par la Préfète en Chef qui incitait ses amis à montrer leur admiration pour ces êtres fabuleux qui n'hésitaient pas à s'épuiser au travail pour que les élèves de l'école pussent continuer à étudier dans des conditions décentes…

Tout le monde crut que Dumbledore en avait terminé avec son discours, lorsque celui_-_ci réclama à nouveau le silence.

_-_ En ce qui concerne les cours de Potions… Les élèves de Troisième Année ont pu constater que Madame Pomfresh, pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté, n'avait pu honorer sa promesse de remplacer le Professeur Rogue alors que le Professeur Londubat avait déjà un cours de prévu… Nous avons d'ores et déjà veillé à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas… Je ne vous cacherais pas que les circonstances actuelles se prêtent fort peu à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de Potions… Certains d'entre vous ont reçu des nouvelles de l'extérieur et je suis sûr que ce qui est arrivé ce week_-_end est parvenu jusqu'à vous. Le Ministère hélas a d'autres préoccupations que le recrutement d'un nouveau professeur à cette époque de l'année. Quant à moi, je n'ai pu me consacrer à cette tâche et je doute pouvoir m'y employer encore dans les jours qui viennent… Du moins pas avec le zèle dont j'aimerais pouvoir faire preuve… Je sollicite donc votre patience une fois de plus et je suis certain qu'avec l'aide de tous nous surmonterons cette crise.

Dumbledore sourit à l'assemblée. Il désigna des deux mains les tables qui se chargeaient comme chaque soir du repas préparé par les Elfes de Maison.

_-_ Mangez pendant que c'est chaud et de bon appétit. Il ne servirait à rien de nous laisser dépérir…

Il s'assit et entreprit lui_-_même de se servir, pour donner l'exemple.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry rompit brusquement le silence qui y régnait, comme partout dans la salle. Il se saisit de la louche et se versa un bol de soupe chaude.

_-_ Il a raison ! fit_-_il fermement. On aura l'air intelligent devant les Mangemorts de Voldemort quand nous serons aussi squelettiques que des Morts_-_vivants… ils n'auront même pas besoin de leur baguette !

Il tendit la louche à Neville, qui n'en menait pas large.

_-_ De la soupe à la citrouille ! fit_-_il en se forçant à sourire à Harry.

_-_ Encore ! fit Seamus. Ça doit bien faire quinze jours qu'ils nous en servent !

_-_ Normal ! s'exclama Hermione, comme si cette conversation était de la plus haute importance. Hagrid et Madame Chourave ont trouvé un engrais particulièrement efficace pour toutes les cucurbitacées qu'ils ont plantées. Le jardin d'Hagrid en est plein et ceux de Poudlard en regorgent…

_-_ Ouais ! grogna Ron. Avec tout ce qu'ils ont planté comme citrouilles on pourrait soutenir un siège !

Aussitôt six paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui.

_-_ Ron ! grogna à son tour Ginny. Tais_-_toi, veux_-_tu !

Ron rougit, baissa le nez dans son assiette et tourna les yeux vers Hermione dans un appel au secours muet. La jeune fille fixait son propre plat, tournant sa cuiller dans la soupe. Elle semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses pensées. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées à force d'être mordues.

_-_ Ginny… reprocha_-_t_-_elle doucement. Ce ne serait pas la faute de Ron si nous devions soutenir un siège… Je suis sûre qu'il est bien le dernier qui voudrait que ce genre de choses arrive…

Ginny grimaça. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose pour une fois ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

A la table des Poufsouffle, Ernie se retourna vers Dean pour se faire confirmer le rendez_-_vous dans la salle des Quatre Maison. Harry en profita pour essayer changer de conversation.

_-_ Tu as pu voir de quoi nous allons parler exactement ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton sérieux qui ne trompa personne.

_-_ De l'organisation des prochains combats, répondit Hermione. Heu… je veux dire de la manière dont nous pourrions organiser la défense de chacun si des combats devaient à nouveau avoir lieu dans l'école…

Elle se mordit les lèvres, inquiète quant à la réaction de ses camarades. Harry s'en voulut d'avoir posé la question. Mais Ginny haussait les épaules une fois de plus.

_-_ On sait bien que telles choses risquent d'arriver à nouveau, tu sais… murmura la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas la peine de ménager nos susceptibilités…

_-_ On ne pourrait pas… intervint Dean mal à l'aise. On ne pourrait pas essayer de terminer le repas sans parler de la guerre, s'il vous plait ?

Et ils terminèrent leur repas sans parler du tout. Car ils se rendaient compte, chaque fois qu'ils voulaient ouvrir la bouche, que pour une fois Seamus n'avait pas tort et que tout ce dont ils avaient envie de parler avait un rapport avec la guerre, quoi qu'ils fissent pour l'éviter…

…

La salle des Quatre Maisons se remplissait de duellistes impatients de découvrir les nouveaux sortilèges qu'on allait leur proposer, tandis qu'Harry écoutait la Préfète en Chef lui faire une rapide synthèse de ses entrevues avec l'état major. Le bruit devint bientôt intenable. Hermione renonça à parler davantage. Elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry pour lui conseiller de se contenter de répondre aux questions qui n'allaient pas manquer d'être posées.

_-_ On fait comme d'habitude, lui confia_-_t_-_elle. Sauf qu'on s'entraînera à un contre trois… D'accord ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils étaient déjà presque au complet… Il ne manquait que les Serpentard. Non. Ils étaient là – Harry rendit un sourire au signe de la main que lui fit Betsie Singleton… C'était Ellen qui manquait à l'appel. Elle n'allait pas tarder. Elle était sans doute à la recherche de quelque inévitable retardataire. A moins qu'une petite querelle avec quelques Salamandres ne la retint dans les cachots ? ou un complot de dernière minute à parachever ? Ou bien voulait_-_elle simplement le rendre fou ?

Harry prit une inspiration soudaine qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ron, et avant que ce dernier n'eût pu s'inquiéter de ce qui arrivait à son ami, il s'alla poster sur le pas de la porte.

Les derniers duellistes le saluèrent en entrant. Ils étaient pressés de commencer. Ginny vint chercher Harry une première fois.

_-_ On a encore cinq minutes, dit_-_il simplement, les yeux fixés vers les cachots.

Ginny revint cinq minutes plus tard.

_-_ On s'impatiente, le prévint_-_elle Tout le monde est là.

_-_ On attend Ellen, répondit Harry de plus en plus soucieux.

Ginny s'appuya au chambranle de la porte, face à lui.

_-_ Envoie Reggie Grayson la chercher… proposa_-_t_-_elle au bout d'un moment.

Il secoua la tête. Après leur conversation de l'après_-_midi, il ne voulait rien faire qui pût laisser croire qu'il s'inquiétait excessivement pour elle.

Soudain son cœur fit un bond et il se retint de courir à la rencontre de la préfète de Serpentard. Ginny lui sourit, soulagée elle aussi.

_-_ Je préviens Hermione qu'on va pouvoir commencer.

Elle s'éloigna et Harry s'avança dans le couloir au devant du sourire d'Ellen.

_-_ Dépêche_-_toi, commanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait sévère. On n'attend que toi !

_-_ Moi qui espérais faire une entrée discrète… se moqua la jeune fille.

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur la pâleur du jeune homme.

_-_ Et ce n'est pas ma faute… hésita_-_t_-_elle légèrement. C'est celle de Nott… Il m'a retenue…

Harry essayait de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

_-_ Et ? fit_-_il comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Il s'était arrêté pourtant à quelques pas de l'entrée de la salle des Quatre Maisons et fixait Ellen avec anxiété.

_-_ Et rien… enfin… Il faudrait qu'on en parle, Harry. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle désigna la tête de Ron apparue à la porte, qui leur faisait de gros yeux furibonds.

_-_ J'arrive ! affirma Harry. Dis à Hermione de commencer. Nous en avons pour trente secondes.

Ron fit une grimace dubitative mais retira sa tête du couloir.

_-_ Trente secondes ? releva Ellen. C'est un peu court pour ce que j'ai à dire.

_-_ Après le club ? proposa Harry.

_-_ Après le club, l'heure du couvre_-_feu ne sera pas loin. Et je dois passer impérativement chez les Préfets puisque tu m'as tenue éloignée de mes devoirs ce soir.

_-_ Demain ? fit Harry sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il préférerait qu'elle répondit par la négative.

_-_ J'aimerai te parler seul à seul avant qu'on en discute avec tes acolytes. Juste au cas où nous ne serions pas d'accord…

Harry fit une grimace. On l'attendait à l'intérieur et il avait terriblement envie de savoir ce que Ellen avait à lui apprendre.

_-_ Après le couvre_-_feu… chuchota_-_t_-_il. On pourrait se retrouver quelque part…

Elle sourit.

_-_ Chez Granger ?

_-_ J'aurai ma cape d'invisibilité pour toi… pour rentrer à Serpentard…

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ T'inquiète pas, j'ai de quoi fermer la bouche à Rusard si jamais je le rencontre.

_-_ D'accord… Mais je dois rentrer dans ma salle commune avant… et il faut que je signale ma présence là_-_bas sous peine de voir le Baron Sanglant retourner le château pour me retrouver…

_-_ Je t'attendrai dans le labo avec la cape avant que tu ne retournes à Serpentard. Tu pourras ressortir discrètement ainsi. Et moi, je m'éclipserai avant que Ron et Hermione ne rentrent à Gryffondor. Ils voudraient savoir pourquoi je sors et Ron est capable de croire que je me rends à…

Il se tut, un peu embarrassé.

_-_ A un rendez_-_vous galant ? proposa Ellen, un sourire moqueur aux coins des lèvres.

_-_ Par exemple, avoua Harry de plus en plus confus.

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ Moi, je suis d'accord pour un rendez_-_vous, chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et ce fut elle qui l'entraîna vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.…

Ellen prit place parmi les Serpentard et Harry traversa la salle dans un silence à peine troublé par des chuchotements et quelques rires étouffés. Nul doute que ce qui s'était passé devant les serres dans l'après midi étaient sinon sur toutes les lèvres, du moins dans la plupart des esprits. Il évita de tourner la tête vers les filles de Septième Année parmi lesquelles la seule à ne pas glousser était Isadora Marchinson.

Il se concentra sur Malone qui se levait. Il lui donna la parole d'un geste du menton.

_-_ Ce que nous a dit Hermione est bien joli… commença_-_t_-_il alors que Harry se demandait ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien avoir raconté. Sur les duels à plusieurs et tout… mais il faudra aussi continuer à s'entraîner individuellement si on veut progresser… Et c'est surtout valable pour les premières années… Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

Harry frotta sa cicatrice.

_-_ On pourrait peut_-_être s'entraîner une fois sur deux aux duels à plusieurs, ou la moitié de la séance… De toutes façons…

Il s'aperçut qu'on l'écoutait avec attention. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

_-_ De toutes façons, il n'est plus temps d'apprendre des sorts que nous ne pourrons maîtriser parfaitement. Il nous faudra faire avec ce que nous avons déjà et ce que nous apprendrons au fur et à mesure de l'année en cours de DCFM, de sortilèges ou même de métamorphose. L'entraînement individuel nous l'aurons en même temps que l'entraînement au combat à plusieurs… nous testerons les différentes combinaisons, et le maximum de cas de figure.

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Il se sentit plus sûr de lui. Il reprit.

_-_ Nous allons changer l'organisation des groupes. Les Première et Deuxième Année travailleront toujours ensemble mais nous privilégierons les sorts de protection et de défense proprement dite.

Il y eut quelques remous parmi les intéressés. Harry les fit taire d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Je sais que vous voudriez participer à la bataille, mais croyez_-_moi, vous serez mieux à l'abri des Maisons… et je vous conseille fortement de vous conformer aux instructions que nous donnerons les professeurs à ce sujet.

Personne n'osa s'opposer à son ton ferme, sauf Ellen McGregor qui agita la main pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

_-_ Justement ! dit_-_elle sans attendre qu'il l'interrogeât. A propos de l'abri des Maisons…

Hermione fit un pas en avant :

_-_ J'ai parlé au Professeur McGonagall du problème des Serpentard en cas d'attaque de Poudlard, dit_-_elle précipitamment. Elle étudie la question avec le professeur Londubat…

_-_ J'aimerai mieux que nous l'étudiions nous_-_mêmes… répliqua Ellie. Après tout, c'est nous qui sommes les premiers impliqués et c'est nous qui avons l'expérience de ce qui est arrivé.

Hermione allait répondre lorsque Harry lui coupa la parole.

_-_ Très bien, puisque tu as l'air intéressée, tu t'en occupes, Ellen. Tu feras tes propositions aux professeurs Londubat et McGonagall. A présent revenons à l'objet de cette réunion. Donc les Première et Deuxième Année, c'est réglé…

Il jeta un regard sans réplique au coin de la salle concerné avant de poursuivre.

_-_ Quant aux autres années je voudrais que nous fassions des groupes hétérogènes. Après tout si nous avions à nous battre, nous ne serions pas divisés en années…

_-_ Et comment comptes_-_tu faire ces groupes, Potter ? demanda Grayson.

Harry leva les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Doucement, Reggie ! La spécialiste des plannings, c'est Hermione.

Celle_-_ci leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Cependant Harry savait qu'elle était ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

_-_ Très bien ! fit_-_elle. On garde les mêmes jours. Approchez_-_vous pour vous inscrire. Je veux des groupes équitables… Je me fiche des « Je veux être dans le même groupe que ma copine… » Quand vous serez face aux mangemorts de Voldemort vous n'aurez pas votre copine à côté ! Ginny ? Ellie ? Toujours d'accord pour animer le groupe des Première Année ? Parfait ! Ron, s'il te plait ? Veux_-_tu mettre un peu d'ordre autour de cette table que je puisse travailler correctement ?

Hermione fit apparaître plusieurs feuilles de parchemin et sortit son crayon de sa poche. Ron s'empressa de lui faire de la place et elle s'installa pendant que Neville faisait mettre une sourdine aux conversations animées.

Enfin, Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle déclara qu'elle allait mettre _ses notes_ au propre et avertit tout le monde qu'elle afficherait les nouveaux emplois du temps le lendemain. Harry s'assura qu'elle et Ron se rendaient chez les Préfets et se hâta de monter à la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité à l'insu de ses compagnons de chambrée. Il ressortit tout aussitôt, avant le retour de ses camarades, et se dépêcha de s'esquiver dans le laboratoire.

Ellen fut là peu après, elle tendit la main vers la cape. Harry lui indiqua la manière de s'en servir, bien qu'elle lui rappelât qu'elle avait eu l'occasion l'année précédente de vérifier les avantages d'un tel artefact. Il n'osa lui recommander de se montrer néanmoins prudente. Elle plia la cape sur son bras et embrassa Harry tendrement.

_-_ Je reviens… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Pendant de longues minutes, Harry attendit son retour. Il essayait de se raisonner. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Malefoy était à l'infirmerie. Nott ne lui avait fait aucun mal, visiblement. Quant à Wilford… il ne savait ce qu'il devait penser de Wilford, ni à quoi s'attendre avec lui… ou du moins, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose à penser et à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un tel personnage… et ce n'était pas fait pour le rassurer.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, il commença à trouver le temps long. Et les questions revenaient au galop. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma sans que personne n'entrât.

_-_ C'est toi, Ellen ?

Il sentit sa présence et son parfum en même temps, tout prêt de lui. La cape glissa sur les épaules de la jeune fille quand elle voulut le prendre entre ses bras. Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit mine de bouder Harry.

Il la serra contre lui, soulagé. Il était certain à présent qu'elle voulait vraiment le rendre fou.

_-_ Bien ! fit_-_il quand il fut remis de ses craintes –vaines et inutiles, il devait le reconnaître. Raconte_-_moi donc ce qu'a dit ou fait Nott qui mérite que nous risquions de nous faire renvoyer pour n'avoir pas respecté le règlement…

Ellen quitta ses bras et s'éloigna un peu.

_-_ Quand je revenais des cachots de Serpentard, en passant par les endroits éclairés et fréquentés… précisa_-_t_-_elle d'un air entendu, je me suis soudain sentie attrapée par le bras et attirée dans un passage secret…

Harry réussit à ne pas tressaillir. Elle jouait avec ses nerfs, il en était convaincu. Il l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un sourire.

_-_ C'était Nott, je présume… dit_-_il sur un ton neutre.

Elle lui répondit d'une grimace :

_-_ Et moi qui voulais faire durer le suspens… En effet c'était Théodore Nott. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, je dois dire. Avant le repas, Londubat l'a convoqué dans son bureau pour l'interroger au sujet de l'affaire Bulstrode… et cela l'a mis dans une rage folle. Il a eu la nette impression que notre brave Directeur de Maison doutait de sa bonne foi lorsqu'il affirmait que Malefoy n'avait pas quitté les quartiers de Serpentard… Et comme j'avais moi_-_même eu l'air de le prendre pour un menteur… il voulait savoir ce qui me rendait si sûre de moi… en gros ce que je savais et qu'il ignorait…

Elle se mit à rire.

_-_ Il était furieux… C'était étrange. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état… Et pourtant quelle maîtrise de lui_-_même lorsqu'il a compris que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui en dire plus.

_-_ Il a surtout compris que tu n'en _savais_ pas plus… grommela Harry.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'user de cet avantage, reprit_-_elle. Je lui ai demandé ce qui le chagrinait : que j'en sache un tout petit peu plus que lui, ou que Malefoy n'ait pas jugé bon de le mettre dans le secret de ses manigances… A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait choisi cet imbécile de Wilford comme nouveau confident…

_-_ Wilford ! l'interrompit Harry brusquement. Est_-_ce que le professeur Londubat a interrogé Wilford aussi ?

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard doré d'Ellen.

_-_ Je l'ignore… il a interrogé beaucoup de mes camarades de Maison…

Elle souriait, de son sourire moqueur.

_-_ Où était Wilford durant cette après midi ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Pour le savoir, il faudrait interroger Nott… répondit doucement Ellie. Je crois qu'il se pose quelques questions lui aussi au sujet de ce cher B.J. Willford… et j'ai la nette impression qu'il va mener sa petite enquête de son côté…

Harry retint son souffle. Il prit sa tête à deux mains et s'assit à la table.

_-_ Reprenons ! dit_-_il dans un murmure. Ce que nous savons : Malefoy a quitté les quartiers des Serpentard au moins une partie de l'après midi et tout le monde jure ses grands dieux qu'il était bien là, puisqu'on l'a vu monter et redescendre des dortoirs tout au long de cet après_-_midi… C'est bien cela ?

Ellen hocha la tête, elle vint s'asseoir près de lui.

_-_ C'est ce qu'ont dit Nott et Crabbe, et Reggie dans une moindre mesure, puisqu'il n'était présent qu'en milieu d'après_-_midi, lorsque Bulstrode a… enfin qu'elle a perdu la tête…

_-_ Mais nous, nous avons vu Malefoy sur la carte en tout début d'après midi, reprit Harry. Tu te souviens tu as même fait remarquer que Pattenrond et Miss Teigne lui collaient aux fesses… Et moi, je l'ai vu rentrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard à peine avant que tu ne te réveilles… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a fait tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi les tableaux ou les fantômes qui le surveillent n'ont pas signalé au vieil Algie sa présence hors de ses quartiers ? Et comment a_-_t_-_il pu être en deux endroits à la fois ?

_-_ Parce qu'il n'était pas à deux endroits à la fois, c'est impossible ! trancha Ellen. C'est une question de logique : ta Carte dit qu'il était dans les couloirs de l'école, et au moins trois personnes prétendent l'avoir vu dans la salle commune de Serpentard. A qui fais_-_tu confiance ?

_-_ A la Carte ! répondit Harry sans hésiter. Mais pas parce que se sont des Serpentard qui prétendent avoir vu Malefoy dans leur salle commune… se hâta_-_t_-_il d'ajouter en rougissant. C'est juste que la Carte ne se trompe jamais…

_-_ Alors faisons confiance à la Carte, continua Ellen qui s'amusait visiblement de l'embarras du jeune homme. Puisqu'elle ne peut se faire abuser par des artifices et des illusions…

Harry releva la tête vers elle.

_-_ Est_-_ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu pâle.

_-_ Ça m'étonnerait… répliqua Ellen. Parce que ce à quoi je pense est particulièrement tordu… poursuivit_-_elle en souriant de l'air soudain incertain d'Harry… Et que je doute que la petite tête de Malefoy ait pu engendrer un plan aussi complexe… et la tienne encore moins…

Elle se leva et vint derrière Harry. Elle posa ses bras autour de ses épaules et sa joue contre la sienne.

_-_ Mais je crois cependant qu'en mélangeant dans le bon ordre les mots de polynectar, Wilford, Malefoy, et tentative de correspondance avec l'extérieur, nous pourrions nous approcher d'une vérité probable…

_-_ Tu crois que Wilford et Malefoy ont échangé leur apparence ? demanda Harry. Et que c'est pour ça que Bulstrode a frappé Malefoy ? En croyant frapper Wilford ?

Ellen repoussa un peu la table pour se faire de la place et s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry.

_-_ C'est ce qui vient à l'esprit en premier lieu… admit_-_elle. Mais il y a des petits détails qui ne collent pas. Non, je crois que c'est à la fois plus simple et plus subtil que cela. Enfin, quand je dis subtil, ç'aurait pu l'être s'ils avaient pensé à tous les imprévus… Cela ressemble à un plan établi à la hâte… quelque chose de déjà prévu, mais adapté dans l'urgence…

Elle glissa son bras autour du cou d'Harry, tout en continuant à réfléchir tout haut.

_-_ Il a sans doute voulu profiter de la panique provoquée par l'attaque des Détraqueurs…

_-_ Mais pourquoi faire ? demanda Harry, qui était brusquement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le profil de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je dirais… pour prendre contact avec l'extérieur sans risque de voir son courrier intercepté…

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry en même temps qu'elle entourait son cou de son autre bras.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner le temps de reprendre contenance.

_-_ Qu'il nous manque pas mal de détails justement pour nous faire une idée précise… mais que le fait que Nott soit furieux de cette affaire est une bonne chose pour nous. Cela signifie que Malefoy est bien isolé parmi les siens, s'il ne fait confiance qu'à moitié à ses amis.

_-_ Cela veut dire que j'avais raison pour Nott… releva Ellen en souriant.

_-_ Non ! répliqua Harry aussi sec.

Il mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Ellen.

_-_ Cela veut simplement dire que Malefoy ne lui fait pas confiance…

Ellen se mit à rire. Elle posa son front sur le front d'Harry.

_-_ Tu sais… je vais commencer à croire que tu es vraiment jaloux de Théodore Nott…

_-_ Et quand bien même je le serais ? répondit Harry avec humeur. Je pourrais prendre ombrage des attentions qu'il semble avoir pour toi, non ? Et surtout du fait que tu acceptes sa protection alors que tu ne veux même pas entendre parler de la mienne…

Ellen resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou d'Harry et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te soucies plus de moi que de toi, Harry. Je ne veux pas non plus que ton esprit soit tourné vers moi quand il te faudra te battre. Et je ne veux pas renoncer non plus ni à me battre ni à faire ce que je dois faire pour t'aider à vaincre ceux qui voudraient nous imposer leurs lois barbares.

_-_ Ça veut dire que tu vas chercher à savoir ce que Nott aura découvert… murmura Harry.

_-_ J'aimerais mieux pouvoir travailler directement avec lui…

Elle interrompit d'un baiser le soupir agacé d'Harry.

_-_ Mais sur ce point là je le crois aussi borné que toi, Harry Potter… continua_-_t_-_elle.

Elle se pressa contre lui, l'embrassa encore et chuchota :

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'on pourrait enfin passer à la partie rendez_-_vous de notre rendez_-_vous ?

…

Harry marchait vite dans les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il tenait à la main le laissez_-_passer que Dumbledore lui avait remis la veille au soir. Il l'avait vérifié, il n'y avait aucune date compromettante. Il pourrait donc s'en servir autant qu'il le souhaitait, à présent qu'il avait prêté sa cape à Ellen.

Il n'avait osé lui faire les mille recommandations qu'il avait à l'esprit et il lui tardait de se retrouver entre les baldaquins de son lit pour ouvrir sa carte et vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée sans encombres. A cette heure de la nuit, normalement, son retour devait passer inaperçu et Harry comptait également que la salle commune de Gryffondor fût vide. Son laissez_-_passer convaincrait sans doute Rusard qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de rentrer si tard, mais si Ron ou Hermione le questionnait sur son entrevue supposée avec le Directeur, il serait bien en peine de lui répondre.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours l'excuse des cachotteries de Nott pour expliquer son rendez_-_vous avec Ellen, mais dans ce cas son soupçonneux ami aux cheveux roux ne manquerait pas de s'offusquer de cette mise à l'écart d'une partie de l'équipe. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer pourquoi il refusait de laisser à Nott le bénéfice du doute. Ce n'était pas une question de jalousie. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était celui qu'aimait Ellen. Il songea brièvement, mais avec un pincement au cœur, au brin de bruyère séchée entre les pages de son livre de Soins aux Créatures magiques… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser également à cette étrange complicité qui paraissait lier les deux Serpentard. Nott… Il n'était pas de leur côté. Harry en était persuadé et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Mais peut_-_être… oui si les choses tournaient mal pour eux… peut_-_être Nott pourrait_-_il sauver Ellen du désastre.

…

Imogen faisait semblant de dormir sur sa chaise tandis qu'Harry toussotait dans son poing pour signaler sa présence. Il venait de prononcer par trois fois le mot de passe et cela ne semblait pas faire réagir la Grosse Dame.

_-_ Savez_-_vous l'heure qu'il est ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans bouger de son siège.

_-_ A peu près… répondit Harry.

_-_ Je suppose que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour vous trouver hors de vos quartiers après le couvre_-_feu.

_-_ Bien entendu ! fit mine de s'offusquer le jeune homme.

_-_ Vous avez de la chance que je me sois souvenue que vous étiez sorti et pas encore rentré ! Qu'auriez_-_vous fait si je n'avais pas attendu votre retour ?

_-_ J'aurais appelé mon ami Ronald Weasley, répliqua Harry tout en songeant que c'était bien là la dernière des choses qu'il aurait faite.

Imogen renifla d'un air dubitatif et consentit à se lever pour faire pivoter le tableau.

Harry pénétra dans la pénombre de la salle commune.

_-_ C'est à cette heure_-_ci que tu rentres ! aboya la voix furieuse de Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où naissait un halo de lumière aux chandeliers posés tout près. Ron et Hermione, en robe de chambre, étaient debout près de la banquette de la fenêtre.

_-_ Tu veux nous dire où tu étais passé ? cria encore le jeune homme.

_-_ Chut… tenta de le calmer Hermione. Calme_-_toi, mon cœur… Je suis sûre qu'Harry a une très bonne raison de se trouver dehors à cette heure_-_ci…

_-_ Tu étais chez Dumbledore ? Ou chez McGonagall ? Tu es allé voir Pomfresh ? continuait Ron très en colère.

_-_ Heu… non, répondit Harry.

_-_ Alors tu n'avais aucune bonne raison d'être dehors ! Parce que si tu avais eu une bonne raison, on serait dehors avec toi !

Hermione fit un pas en avant pour prendre la main de Ron et le retenir en arrière.

_-_ Ça suffit, Ron ! Je suis désolée, Harry… J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu détourner son attention, mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi.

Ron sursauta.

_-_ Pour détourner mon attention ? Alors… c'était juste pour détourner mon attention !

_-_ Vous vous sentez bien tous les deux ? demanda Harry, interloqué.

Ron manqua s'étouffer de rage.

_-_ Il demande si on se sent bien… ! C'est lui qui disparaît durant des heures et il nous demande si on se sent bien ! Il mériterait que nous lui donnions quelques heures de retenues pour lui apprendre à respecter le couvre_-_feu !

_-_ Allons, Ron… fit Harry qui ne savait s'il devait se mettre en colère ou à rire. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

Ron émit un bruit de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

_-_ Et d'ailleurs, continua Harry décidé à pousser son avantage puisqu'il avait réussi à fermer la bouche de son ami. Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites encore ici vous aussi ?

_-_ Ce qu'on… ce qu'on faisait ? Mais on t'attendait ! Voilà ce qu'on faisait !

_-_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, expliqua Hermione plus calmement. Alors je suis descendue pour travailler un peu, pour ne pas perdre mon temps…

Harry soupira de soulagement. Enfin quelque chose de normal dans cette situation bizarre.

_-_ J'étais en train mettre au point le nouveau programme du club de duels, pour pouvoir l'afficher demain à la première heure, quand Ron est descendu de son dortoir parce qu'il venait de s'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. Il voulait savoir si tu avais été appelé par Dumbledore et quand je lui ai répondu que je l'ignorais, il a décidé de t'attendre avec moi. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait…

_-_ Ouais ! la coupa Ron. Et ta cape d'invisibilité n'était pas dans ton armoire ! D'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas avec toi non plus ! je voulais t'appeler avec le miroir, mais Hermione m'en a dissuadé, au cas où tu serais avec Dumbledore ou l'un des professeurs…

Hermione toussota dans son poing. Harry eut la conviction qu'elle savait qu'il avait rendez_-_vous avec Ellen. Il répondit à Ron, légèrement agacé.

_-_ Ma cape, c'est Ellen qui l'a. Elle en a besoin pour rentrer à Serpentard.

Ron ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sortît. Il était rouge vif, puis il devint livide. Enfin, il reprit son souffle.

_-_ Tu as laissé… Tu l'as laissée à McGregor ! Mais… c'est totalement irresponsable !

Hermione eut un soupir las.

_-_ Ron, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes…

_-_ Mais je suis très calme ! essaya de ne pas hurler le jeune homme. Je suis très calme parce que ce n'est pas grave si on se faisait un sang d'encre pendant que Monsieur passait du bon temps avec…

_-_ Ron ! l'interrompit Hermione fermement. Je t'ai dit je ne sais combien de fois que s'il était arrivé quelque chose d'important nous aurions été les premiers avertis par Harry…

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes et il en arriva à la même conclusion qu'Harry quelques secondes plutôt.

_-_ Tu savais où il était, n'est_-_ce pas. Et avec qui…

Il eut un sourire amer et retira brusquement son poignet de la main d'Hermione.

_-_ Je vois…

Harry ferma les yeux. Ron et ses conclusions hâtives. Et lui qui n'avait qu'une envie, monter dans son dortoir pour ouvrir la carte et vérifier qu'Ellen était en sécurité dans son dortoir… Hermione devança son intention de s'expliquer.

_-_ Tu ne vois rien du tout, Ronald Weasley ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle presque avec colère. Harry ne m'a fait aucune confidence. C'est uniquement parce qu'Ellen m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de passer au laboratoire avant de rentrer dans ma salle commune que j'ai compris, lorsque tu m'as appris que Harry n'était pas là…

_-_ Et pourquoi ne me l'as_-_tu pas dit à ce moment là ? s'énerva Ron.

_-_ Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! Tout le monde a droit à une vie privée !

Les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face et Harry avait l'impression que la tempête qui se levait n'avait pas grand_-_chose à voir avec lui. Il amorça une retraite prudente en murmurant :

_-_ Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

_-_ NON !

Ses deux amis s'étaient tournés vers lui vivement. Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt. Leur cri tenait à la fois de la prière et de la colère retenue. Il y eut un silence gêné.

Puis Ron reprit, maladroit :

_-_ Je suppose que tu vas nous dire que vous n'avez fait que parler de la guerre…

Hermione prit sa tête à deux mains. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Pour être tout à fait honnête… non. Mais, à l'origine ce rendez_-_vous était en effet destiné à parler sinon de la guerre du moins des évènements récents…

_-_ La partie d'échecs ? demanda Hermione.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec une grimace.

_-_ Je dirais plutôt une partie de cache_-_cache… hésita_-_t_-_il.

Il savait que s'il commençait à parler, il se retrouverait bientôt en train de parler de Nott à ses amis.

_-_ Tu veux parler de celle qui a eu lieu dans les cachots de Serpentard dans la journée d'hier ? insista Hermione.

_-_ Celle pour laquelle Nott aurait menti ? renchérit Ron, à mi chemin entre l'intérêt et le sarcasme.

Harry soupira. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais réussi à leur cacher quoi que ce fût. Il s'en alla s'asseoir sur la banquette de la fenêtre. Ron et Hermione prirent place chacun d'un côté de leur ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait raconté ce qu'Ellen lui avait rapporté à propos de la colère de Nott. Ron fronçait les sourcils, signe d'une grande concentration. Hermione mordait nerveusement ses ongles.

_-_ Et si… se décida_-_t_-_elle soudain… Et si ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne fait pas confiance à ses amis que Malefoy ne les a pas mis dans la confidence… mais par précaution ?

Ron fronça un peu plus les sourcils et Harry l'imita.

_-_ Imaginons que quelque chose tourne mal dans le plan…

_-_ Quelque chose a mal tourné ! rappela Ron.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi finir ! Si quelque chose tourne mal, il suffira au directeur de la Maison de Serpentard de jouer d'un peu d'occlumancie, ou même de Véritasérum s'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave, pour interroger tous ceux qui pourraient être impliqués… La meilleure manière de se protéger, c'est de les tenir dans l'ignorance…

_-_ Oui mais… fit Harry. Il a bien fallu mettre au moins une personne dans la confidence : celui qui a pris la place de Malefoy.

_-_ C'est curieux tout de même que personne n'a fait allusion à Wilford… réfléchit Ron. Si Malefoy traînait dans les escaliers, comme tu le dis Harry…

_-_ C'est pas moi qui le dis, c'est la carte, corrigea Harry. Elle dit que Malefoy était dans les escaliers et Wilford dans la salle de Serpentard. Or, tout le monde a vu Malefoy dans la salle commune, donc, ce ne pouvait être que l'apparence de Wilford dans les escaliers… C'est logique…

_-_ Pas forcément…

Ron et Harry se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Hermione.

_-_ Tu nous as dit avoir vu sur la carte Malefoy entrer dans la salle commune et Wilford le suivre un instant après… Mais apparemment personne n'a parlé de ce détail. Ni les Salamandres, ni les Serpentard… Ils n'ont vu que le pseudo_-_Malefoy quitter la salle pour les dortoirs… Pas de pseudo_-_Willford entraîner un pseudo_-_Malefoy à sa suite…

Hermione attendit qu'un éclair de compréhension passât dans le regard de ses deux amis.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité lui aussi ? demanda Ron à voix basse.

_-_ Ou bien qu'il maîtrise les sortilèges de Désillusion… murmura Harry en frissonnant.

Son esprit était brusquement ramené auprès d'Ellen et il avait une furieuse envie de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier où elle était.

_-_ Mais les sortilèges de Désillusion ne sont pas au programme… balbutia Ron soudain mal à l'aise.

_-_ Au nôtre non, c'est vrai… concéda Hermione. Mais sûrement à celui de l'entraînement que Drago a reçu durant l'été…

_-_ C'est très possible… dit Harry d'une voix blanche. C'est très possible que Malefoy se soit rendu invisible pour monter à la volière… Ellen pense qu'il voulait ainsi envoyer un message à l'extérieur… communiquer avec son maître sans se faire remarquer…

Il frappa son front soudain.

_-_ Bien sûr ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Mais qu'est_-_ce que je suis bête !

Il s'animait soudain et Ron et Hermione penchèrent leur tête vers lui pour mieux entendre.

_-_ Il y a quelques temps de cela, Rusard m'a dit qu'il avait collé sa Miss Teigne aux basques de Malefoy… Et Pattenrond a du sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait pour le suivre ainsi qu'il le faisait hier. Tous les deux le filaient à la trace car ils avaient compris qu'il manigançait quelque chose !

_-_ Il manigance toujours quelque chose… geignit Ron avec angoisse.

Harry fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux :

_-_ Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Quand Dean m'a raconté comment lui et Parvati avaient échappé aux Détraqueurs, il m'a dit qu'en sortant ils avaient entendu des bruits de pas dans le couloir, mais qu'ils n'avaient vu personne… sauf Pattenrond et Miss Teigne qui semblaient s'affronter violemment !

_-_ Ils sont passé à côté de lui sans s'en rendre compte ! murmura Hermione. Et les chats se sont manifestés pour leur faire comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal…

_-_ Donc, il allait ou il revenait de la volière… reprit Ron en inspirant fortement.

_-_ Ça ne colle pas ! fit Hermione avec agacement. C'est trop tôt dans l'après midi. S'il avait envoyé son message à ce moment_-_là il serait revenu bien plus tôt à Serpentard et Bulstrode n'aurait pas pu le blesser…

_-_ Je me demande comment cela a pu arriver d'ailleurs… marmonna Harry, un peu songeur.

_-_ On s'en fiche ! dit Ron. Hermione a raison. Il ne faut pas tant de temps que cela pour envoyer un message et redescendre aux cachots…

Hermione se leva d'un bond. Elle tendit le doigt vers les garçons, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres :

_-_ Mais la volière était vide ! Les hiboux se sont tous sauvés quand ils ont senti les Détraqueurs arriver ! ils ne sont revenus que bien plus tard… Malefoy a du attendre caché derrière les tapisseries le retour du premier hibou pour lui sauter dessus avant tout le monde… et redescendre avant la cohue… juste à temps pour recevoir le coup de couteau que Bulstrode destinait à Wilford !

_-_ Tu oublies que l'effet du Polynectar ne dure qu'une heure, Hermione, rappela Ron. Et l'échange a duré plus de deux heures…

_-_ Reggie a dit à Ellen que Malefoy avait l'air très nerveux… Ce qui ne lui ressemble guère… intervint Harry. Et il n'a pas passé l'après midi entier dans la salle commune. Il est resté seul dans son dortoir de longs moments…

_-_ Oui… murmura Hermione. Le vrai Malefoy a du laisser à sa doublure de quoi conserver son apparence pendant un moment… Cependant, Wilford qui voyait l'heure tourner devait se sentir de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de ne plus avoir de polynectar pour tenir son rôle…

_-_ Mais comment tu expliques que Bulstrode ait pu le confondre avec Wilford s'il était invisible et non sous polynectar ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Je n'explique pas… répondit Hermione sentencieuse. Nous n'avons aucun indice pour résoudre ce mystère_-_là… mais je suis sûre qu'Ellie va se débrouiller pour en savoir plus…

Elle se tut brusquement et tourna la tête vers Harry. Elle se mordit les lèvres :

_-_ Bien joué, Hermione, ricana Ron.

_-_ Ho ! Ça va ! Ron ! grinça celle_-_ci. Si tu n'avais pas voulu jouer les mères poules on n'en serait pas là !

_-_ Parce que c'est ma faute à présent si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue !

_-_ Ha ça ! c'est la meilleure ! C'est moi peut_-_être qui aie obligé Harry à nous raconter cette histoire !

Harry se mit à rire, discrètement d'abord, puis plus ouvertement lorsque ses amis tournèrent vers lui le même regard de reproche. Il entoura de ses bras leurs épaules, de chaque côté.

_-_ J'adore vous voir vous disputer ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

_-_ Parce que cela veut dire que tout est rentré dans l'ordre non ? demanda Harry d'un air innocent.

Il interrogea Ron du regard, qui rougit des oreilles. Puis il embrassa la joue d'Hermione qui baissait les yeux. Il les quitta, pas mécontent finalement de leur avoir parlé à cette heure tardive. Dès le lendemain, il irait trouver Algie Londubat pour lui faire part de leurs réflexions au sujet de Malefoy et lui suggérer de surveiller le courrier des Salamandres…

Il montait les premières marches de l'escalier lorsqu'il entendit Hermione demander à Ron s'il ne souhaitait pas rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût terminé de travailler. Harry s'apprêtait à sourire quand Ron répondit qu'elle avait assez _détourné son attention_ pour la soirée et qu'il s'en voudrait de _détourner son attention_ à elle de son devoir d'il ne savait plus quoi…

Harry n'osa bouger un cil, ni faire le moindre geste. Il resta la main sur la rambarde, le pied en suspens au_-_dessus de la marche.

_-_ Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre… reprit enfin la voix un peu tremblante d'Hermione.

_-_ C'était avant de savoir que tu ne faisais que _détourner mon attention_…

Un nouveau silence.

_-_ Ron, s'il te plait…

Lentement Harry tourna la tête vers la table où Hermione avait laissé ses livres. Elle y était déjà assise devant un parchemin déroulé. Ron était à mi chemin de l'escalier. Il paraissait hésiter, puis il fit marche arrière et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

_-_ Désolé, Hony… l'entendit murmurer Harry. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Harry ne vit ni le sourire d'Hermione ni n'entendit ce qu'elle murmura à l'oreille de Ron. Celui_-_ci hocha la tête, l'embrassa une dernière fois et en quelques enjambées rejoignit son ami sur les marches.

_-_ Heu… Harry ? fit_-_il un peu embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, tu sais… je voulais juste… savoir où tu étais…

Ses oreilles s'ourlèrent de vermillon.

_-_ Je veux dire… enfin… non… mais… tu comprends… Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu fais ou pas… et je me fiche encore plus de McGregor… heu… non… c'est pas ça… Ça m'est égal que McGregor et toi… s'il te plait Harry… dis quelque chose, je t'en supplie… ou Hermione va encore penser que je ne suis qu'un mufle avec la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé !

_-_ J'ai entendu ! fit la préfète depuis sa table, sans relever la tête toutefois de son parchemin.

Harry hocha la tête vivement devant la mine décomposée de son ami.

_-_ Tout va bien, Ron… assura_-_t_-_il en essayant de ne pas sourire trop ouvertement. Je sais bien que tu ne t'inquiètes que de ma sécurité… Et tu n'as pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé ! ajouta_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ J'ai entendu aussi !

Harry fit une grimace qui fit sourire Ron.

_-_ Bonne nuit, Hermione ! répondit_-_il sur un ton aimable.

_-_ Bonne nuit, Harry.

_-_ Bonne nuit, Hony. Ne te couche pas trop tard quand même… dit Ron sur le même ton.

_-_ Bonne nuit, mon Cœur. Je termine ce planning et je monte dans mon dortoir, c'est promis…

Hermione écrivait tout en parlant et le crissement rapide de la plume emplit la salle tout entière quand elle se tut. Les garçons terminèrent de gravir les dernières marches qui menaient aux chambrées dans le silence.

…

Malgré les interrogations angoissantes qu'avait soulevées Ron avant d'aller se coucher, Harry passa une excellente nuit. L'assurance de voir l'étiquette d'Ellen immobile à l'endroit où elle devait être –c'est_-_à_-_dire dans son dortoir et dans son lit – n'y était sans doute pas pour rien. Et le rêve qui avait bercé son sommeil était la meilleure assurance que Voldemort n'envahît pas son esprit sans défense.

Il se leva d'excellente humeur, après avoir jeté un œil sur la carte pour lire le nom d'Ellen McGregor. Elle faisait déjà le tour des dortoirs pour réveiller ses camarades. Il l'imaginait tapant aux portes avec un enthousiasme que nombre des filles de Serpentard ne devaient pas partager. Il referma la carte, un sourire aux lèvres. Ses craintes de la veille avaient disparu, comme par magie.

Dans la salle commune, Hermione sermonnait Dean et Seamus qui prenaient les paris sur le nom du professeur de potions qui officierait ce matin_-_là. Ils harcelaient Neville pour obtenir un indice sur l'emploi du temps de son grand_-_oncle et ce dernier bougonnait qu'il préfèrerait avoir Madame Pomfresh comme professeur, car, _son oncle Algie, il le voyait déjà assez en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. _

Ron se mit à rire, serrant Hermione contre lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas penser que ce serait le premier cours de Potions sans le professeur Rogue. Et il ne voulait surtout pas penser que c'était ce à quoi songeait certainement Hermione à ce moment même. Elle sourit pourtant.

_-_ Allons, Neville… Vois le bon côté des choses, dit_-_elle doucement. Ni Malefoy ni Bulstrode ne seront là aujourd'hui…

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

_-_ Ha ! Oui ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Tu es douée pour remonter le moral des gens, toi au moins !

Un petit rire sceptique leur parvint depuis les escaliers du dortoir des filles. Ginny arrivait, accompagnée de ses compagnes de dortoir. Ron remarqua une lettre dans la main de sa sœur qui s'apprêtait à quitter déjà la salle commune.

_-_ Tu vas à la volière ? A qui as_-_tu écris ? Si c'est à Bill ou aux jumeaux tu aurais pu me le dire, j'ai des choses à leur dire moi aussi !

_-_ Tu prends un parchemin, une plume et tu te mets au boulot ! Non mais ! fit Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_-_ Tu m'as pas répondu ! l'interpella Ron.

Ginny ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner. Elle fit pivoter la porte et un geste d'au revoir à son frère… Du moins, ce dernier voulut_-_il le prendre comme un geste d'au revoir. Et comme il se tournait vers Harry pour le prendre à témoin de l'insolence de sa sœur, celui_-_ci se souvint fort à propos qu'il devait impérativement voir Hedwige, qui avait fort mal pris l'attaque des Détraqueurs de l'avant_-_veille.

Ginny attendit Harry dans le couloir.

_-_ Alors ? fit_-_elle en riant.

_-_ Alors quoi ? demanda Harry qui commença à croire qu'il était tombé de Charybde en Scylla.

_-_ Ça c'est arrangé avec Ellie ?

_-_ Mais tout va bien avec Ellie ! soupira Harry. Et toi avec Dennis ? questionna_-_t_-_il perfidement.

Ginny lui fit une grimace en lui montrant la lettre qu'elle tenait à la main.

_-_ Tout va bien avec Dennis, imita_-_t_-_elle. Il faut juste se faire à l'esprit Serpentard…

_-_ Mouais… fit Harry. Tous des têtes de mules !

Ginny retint un rire. Ils échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en riant jusqu'aux escaliers de la volière. Ils croisèrent Padma Patil, accompagnée de Sanders. Harry serra la main du capitaine des Sphinx. Il sourit à Padma pour répondre à son salut.

_-_ C'est ton tour de donner des nouvelles à tes parents ? s'enquit_-_il aimablement.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est tous les jours mon tour ! soupira_-_t_-_elle. Parvati refuse de monter à la volière depuis… enfin depuis, quoi.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Oui, je sais… Dean a même proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle est vraiment terrorisée…

_-_ Quelle idiote ! fit Padma dans une moue dédaigneuse. Il est gentil Thomas… Lui au moins ce n'est pas un abruti comme ce crétin de Finnigan ! Et il est vraiment très courageux. On se demande comment ces deux_-_là peuvent être amis…

_-_ C'est sûrement parce que les extrêmes s'attirent, répondit sentencieusement Sanders.

_-_ Seamus est un chouette garçon aussi, dit Ginny. Je suis sûre que si quelqu'un voulait lui donner une chance, il le prouverait aux yeux du monde.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas… répliqua Sanders. Mais encore faut_-_il qu'il donne envie à quiconque de lui laisser une chance…

Et il prit la main de Padma dans la sienne en souriant à Ginny. La petite rousse se mordit les lèvres d'autant plus fort. Les deux Serdaigle s'éloignèrent sur un dernier salut. Ginny et Harry se retinrent de rire.

_-_ Il lui reste toujours Lavande… estima Harry en pouffant.

_-_ Oh oui ! Seamus s'est montré si noble et si attentionné durant ces heures terribles où elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa meilleure amie… singea Ginny en battant des cils.

Un nouvel éclat de rire monta dans l'escalier à vis de la volière, qui réveilla les hiboux.

Et alors qu'ils redescendaient vers l'animation du château, Ginny jeta un regard presque timide à son ami.

_-_ Dis… Harry ? commença_-_t_-_elle avec une hésitation. Si Gerry arrive à se procurer un miroir et l'enchanter… tu me prêterais le tien ? Et tu crois qu'Hermione voudrait l'enchanter pour moi ?

_-_ Pourquoi ne demandes_-_tu pas le sien à Ron ? la taquina Harry.

Elle lui répondit d'une grimace.

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire… je ne me vexerai pas… fit_-_elle sur un ton qui prouvait le contraire.

Elle soupira.

_-_ Ce ne serait pas très pratique, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Pas si j'ai le miroir sur moi, en effet… et je ne me vois pas plus ameuter les quartiers de Gryffondor pour t'appeler chaque fois que tu auras un appel, que monter te porter le miroir dans ton dortoir…

Ginny fit une moue désabusée.

_-_ D'autre part, imagine la tête de ton frère s'il devait me joindre et que tu lui répondes… sans compter qu'il voudrait savoir pourquoi tu as mon miroir…

_-_ Ho ça va Harry ! Laisse donc mon frère où il est ! C'est assez pénible de l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, sept jours sur sept… et quand il n'est pas là, c'est Hermione qui me parle tout le temps de lui…

_-_ ha ! fit Harry intéressé. Moi c'est Ron qui me parle tout le temps d'Hermione.

Ginny soupira, lasse, avec un geste des épaules.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de ces deux_-_là, hein, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sérieusement. Faudrait d'abord qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils vont faire d'eux mêmes… Mais je crois que c'est en train de s'arranger pour eux aussi… Après tout, ils ont d'autres moyens que Dennis et toi pour communiquer …

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Oui, il nous faudrait trouver un moyen de correspondre plus pratique que des lettres… J'aime beaucoup recevoir son courrier ! se hâta_-_t_-_elle d'ajouter. Mais j'aimerai lui parler plus souvent…

Elle soupira.

_-_ C'est idiot n'est_-_ce pas d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un à travers les mots qu'il écrit…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Et moi je suis bien tombé amoureux d'Ellen à travers ses insultes…

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, un peu embarrassés. Ginny soupira.

_-_ Bon… C'est pas possible pour le miroir, hein… ?

Elle hésita encore. Elle cessa d'avancer et Harry s'arrêta lui aussi.

_-_ Harry ? Je peux t'ennuyer encore un peu avec mes histoires ? J'ai besoin d'un avis…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour se donner un air sérieux.

_-_ Je t'écoute…

_-_ Tu sais que Gerry travaille au Ministère… au Département des Mystères… Section Recherches… Mais pour l'instant, il n'est qu'apprenti… ajouta_-_t_-_elle très vite. Il assiste l'assistant de l'assistant… enfin bref, rien de très important… Mais il commence à connaître du monde depuis cet été… et il pourrait nous procurer un prototype… Il appelle ça un Gri_-_Moi_-_Re ?

_-_ un grimoire ?

_-_ Non , un Gri_-_Moi_-_Re… GRImoire à méMOIre RE_-_utilisable… enfin je crois… C'est… un livre…

La voix de Ginny se fit plus basse et plus rapide au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

_-_ Un livre dans lequel tu écris et ce que tu écris apparaît instantanément dans un autre livre auquel il est relié grâce à un sortilège de duplication... et tu peux ainsi discuter en direct avec ton correspondant…

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_ Ginny… commença_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais ! murmura la jeune fille d'une voix blanche. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit non…

Elle frissonna.

_-_ Sans compter que c'est dangereux… insista Harry. Tu ne sais pas s'il y a un cerveau au bout du livre… Comment être certain que c'est bien la personne à qui tu veux parler ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas… une histoire de mot de passe… mais ce n'est qu'un prototype…

_-_ Un essai, tu veux dire, et donc instable sûrement…

_-_ Oui… admit Ginny avec regrets.

_-_ Et c'est de la magie noire, martela Harry.

Ginny sursauta.

_-_ Tu te moques de moi ! et la carte c'en n'est pas peut_-_être de la magie noire !

_-_ Ce n'est pas pareil ! affirma Harry avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est aussi l'avis d'Hermione, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur.

_-_ Tu en as parlé à Hermione ?

Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais elle est si sérieuse… soupira_-_t_-_elle une nouvelle fois. Je me suis dit que si toi tu avais un avis différent…

_-_ Et comment voudrais_-_tu que j'aie un avis différent ? se mit presque en colère Harry. Toi et moi, nous savons bien ce qu'il en est de ce genre de livre…

Ginny rentra la tête dans les épaules. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'au réfectoire, tant qu'Harry garda au front le pli soucieux qu'elle avait mis.

Mais Harry oublia vite ses craintes au sujet de Ginny quand il vit s'avancer vers lui le magnifique sourire que lui offrait Ellen. Et juste derrière, comme une cerise sur le gâteau qu'était cette journée qui s'annonçait, le visage sombre de Nott lui procura une satisfaction totalement gratuite. Le Serpentard avait un air maussade qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Une sorte d'exaspération qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Harry répondit au bonjour d'Ellen sans la gêne qu'il éprouvait d'ordinaire en public. Il posa même son bras sur ses épaules pour parcourir les quelques pas qui les séparaient du seuil de la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta obligeamment sur le pas de la porte, pour laisser passer Nott. Le Serpentard lui fit un signe de tête ironique pour lui céder le passage à son tour.

_-_ Je t'en prie, Potter, dit_-_il sur un ton narquois. C'est à moi de m'effacer devant le Survivant…

Harry soutint son regard presque noir. Il lui rendit son signe le tête, sans toutefois pouvoir imiter le sourire goguenard de Théodore Nott. Et tandis qu'il entrait dans la salle avec Ellen, il entendit la jeune fille murmurer sur un ton désabusé : « Les garçons… franchement ». Il se pencha légèrement à son oreille et lui chuchota :

_-_ J'ai cours avec Isadora Marchinson ce matin.

Il n'évita que de justesse le coup de coude dans les côtes qu'elle lui destinait. Il la laissa partir vers sa table et se dirigea vers la sienne où il se servit un petit déjeuner copieux. Seamus et Dean prenaient toujours les paris pour savoir qui serait leur professeur de potions ce matin_-_là. Le professeur Londubat emportait presque tous les suffrages, lorsque Hermione mit fin au suspens d'un air sévère.

_-_ Madame Pomfresh ! affirma_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant à sa place entre Ron et Harry.

Seamus grommela quelque chose contre les Préfètes en Chef qui se prenaient trop au sérieux. Dean fit passer l'information. Neville se mit à manger de meilleur appétit.

_-_ Et Goldstein ? Interrogea Harry soucieux. Qui va surveiller l'infirmerie ?

Hermione déplia d'abord sa serviette et l'étala consciencieusement sur ses genoux, insensible en apparence aux soupirs agacés de Ron et à l'anxiété d'Harry.

_-_ Malefoy restera seul à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui… annonça_-_t_-_elle, tout à fait consciente qu'elle n'apportait là aucune réponse à ses amis.

_-_ Et Goldstein ? répéta Harry un peu moins patiemment cette fois.

_-_ Il va être transporté dans un endroit où il recevra les soins appropriés à son état…

_-_ Il s'est aggravé ? Son état ? Il s'est aggravé ? s'inquiéta Neville.

_-_ Non, bien au contraire. Répondit Hermione sur un sourire. Il s'est réveillé.

* * *

**_Petite plume : C'est ma première review._** Bienvenue. **_Tous les matins en arrivant au travail avant 9h je saute sur mon PC pour voir si t'as posté la veille au soir un nouveaux chapitre. Ca me prend la matinée pour le lire, car il faut bien que je ravaille un peu entre deux phrases._** Oui quand même… C'est la moindre des choses… **_Cela tient peut être au fait que tu es plus mature que certains écrivains qui ne sont encore qu'au collège._** Ho qu'elle est gentille… elle aurait pu dire vieille…mais non elle a dit mature… je note l'attention… **_Tu alternes l'action et la réflexion et nos jeunes héros ont bien besoin de tous leurs efforts intellectuels conjugés pour conjurer les forces obscures, ca fait un peu Star War ma phrase là, désolée. _**Oui, mais ça me gêne pas… et puis avec Ayako, on est blindé maintenant…  
**_Et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop saouler avec ma review. _**Non pas du tout ! Merci à toi pour ce commentaire… 

**_vestrit : et bien ,quelle tension. et puis, qu'est ce qu'il a HAgrid, il est louche (quoique je suis peut etre un peu parano :D). _**Oui, on dirait Maugrey… **_En tout cas, ca à l'air d'aller mieux pour hermione et ron. _**Oui, ça a l'air…

**_Ataensic : J'adore ton Ellie mc gregor, elle est vraiment intéressante et c'est exactement le genre de fille qu'il fallait pour Harry à mon avis, elle va me manquer dans la saga de jk rowling!_** Peut_-_être y en aura_-_t_-_il une ? **_j'attend maintenant la suite avec impatience et je suis assez curieuse de savoir de quelle facon harry va s'y prendre pour mettre voldi au tapis. _**Qui te dis qu'il va le mettre au tapis ?

**_lolaboop_****_ : lola : il m'impressionne le ronnie. Il a trouvé tout seul?_** Oui, il a du y réfléchir très souvent… ça le tracasse qu'on s'en soit pris au préfet en chef…**_lola : il va te servir longtemps ton chevalier hermione ou il t'a déjà servi. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler Miss teigne?_** Non, pas du tout…**_lola : Ellen a raison de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais elle pourrait faire un effort en public _**Oui, elle devrait… **_boop : et si c'est sa nature d'être ainsi. _**En effet, c'est un caractère…**_lola : je crois plutot qu'elle se protège._** C'est fort possible aussi… **_Hagrid n'est vraiment pas doué pour les relations sociales! _**Hahahah ! on le sait depuis longtemps déjà non ?

**_Voldemort : d'ailleurs je sais pas si tu le sais mais ta fic est très populaire sur le net,_** Je l'ignorais. Enfin, j'ai bien les stats de la fic, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier au niveau du nombre de lectures… **_je fais tout ce que je peut pour inciter mes potes et les autres internaute à se lancer sur ta fic mais franchement même si elle est très longue (heureusement pour ma part) ça vaut le coup,_** Je sais que ça peut rebuter… mais aussi atttirer d'autres lecteurs en peine de lectures… et merci pour la pub !

**_Lyane_****_ : Il est bon qu'ils reprennent l'offensive contre Voldemort en tout cas, plutôt que de rester en mode 'défensif'. _**Tout le monde sait que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque…

**_Benji : Petit froid dans la relation Harry/Elen ._**. Tout ne peut pas être rose non plus… **_Chapitre un peu trop...lent ; Par contre il est super parfait comme taille(nbrs de mots _**C'est pas vraiment un truc que je calcule à vrai dire…

**_noumia : c'est très risqué de se servir de Nott..._** Extrêmement risqué en effet… **_Le calme avant la tempête, c'est ce que ce chapitre m'inspire, j'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose... Mais quoi ? just un petit indice, allez ... _**Je sais pas moi… des nouvelles de Voldemort ? Une nouvelle dispute de Ron et Hermione ? Ellen qui va faire des siennes ?

**_Craup : Tu n'aurais pas l'intention de jetter McGregor dans les bras de Nott? PArcequ'en lisant ce chapitre, je pensais que le couple HP-McGregor était mal barré et ce n'est pas la fin qui m'a rassuré. _**Des hauts, des bas, c'est le lot de tous les couples… faut pas dramatiser… ce n'est rien de grave cette fois…

**_samikitty : Ce chapitre est tout mimi, je trouve. Il est à la fois reposant et nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire._** Comme quoi, les avis sont très partagés…

**_Alixe : Je voulais te dire que moi, cela ne me dérange pas les chapitres sans action. Je trouve qu'ils font avancer l'idée que l'on se fait des personnages et c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus. _**C'est ce qui m'intéresse également…  
**_Tu fais bien de rappeller que cela ne fait que 15 jours que harry a donné la bruyère à Ellie, car on a l'impression que cela fait beaucoup plus, du fait du nombre de chapitre consacrés à seulement 4 jours (je vinent de vérifier : 20 chapitres depuis Halloween !). _**Oui, je me suis dis que c'était nécessaire… **_Mais vu tout ce qui s'est passé , on comprend que Harry ait l'impression que les évènemants antérieurs se soient passés dans une autre vie._** C'est un peu le cas… il y aura un avant Halloween et un après…  
**_PS : si c'était possible, ce serait bien que l'on sache les jours de publication. C'est agréable de savoir à l'avance quel jour on va avoir le plaisir de te retrouver. Je propose deux date par semaine jusqu'à ce qu'on rattrappe La pensine, puis 1 fois par semaine ensuite (c'est bien ce délai sur l'autre site ?)_** C'est ce que je me disais… Mais au début de la semaine : bug du site, impossible de publier et là, dure fin de semaine… mais je propose le vendredi et le mardi… avant le week end et juste après… ça équilibre ; ça laisse le temps de lire et de reviewer à tous le monde… et moi de m'organiser pour les réponses… ensuite je publie le jeudi pour l'instant sur la pensine. Nous verrons où j'en serais au moment voulu… Cela vous convient_-_il ?


	77. Chapitre 156 : Rumeurs et Impressions

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 156**

**Rumeurs et Impressions**

…

Hermione profita de la surprise pour se servir à son tour un petit déjeuner varié. Elle laissa les garçons se remettre de leur émotion pour commencer à manger.

_-_ Mais quand s'est_-_il réveillé ?

Ginny se penchait sur la table, chuchotait, à la fois soulagée et bouleversée.

_-_ Très tôt ce matin, répondit Hermione. Quand madame Pomfresh est venue lui donner son remède contre la douleur… Il l'a reconnue et il a pu parler. Juste quelques mots. Et il semblerait qu'il souffre beaucoup moins. Il a réclamé à manger et Madame Pomfresh prétend que c'est un excellent signe…

Neville se mit à rire, un peu nerveux. Le soulagement prenait des allures diverses autour de la table.

_-_ Bien sûr, il n'a pas encore recouvré tous ses esprits et il reste quelque peu incohérent… Mais c'est très encourageant pour la suite. C'est pourquoi, il va être transporté dans un endroit adéquat… où il recevra toute l'attention et les soins qu'il réclame…

_-_ Ste Mangouste ? demandèrent ensemble Ron et Neville.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non… leur sourit Hermione. J'ai longuement discuté avec Terry Higgs quand je suis montée chez Madame Pomfresh pour savoir si je devrais la remplacer aujourd'hui…

_-_ Hein ? fit Ron.

_-_ Higgs ? murmura Neville. Mais Higgs est guérisseur à Ste Mangouste !

_-_ Pas seulement, chuchota Hermione.

_-_ L'Hôpital de l'Ordre ? fit Harry à voix basse.

_-_ Certainement… souscrivit Hermione.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'il t'a raconté Higgs ? s'énerva un peu Ron.

Hermione reprit sa cuillère et recommença à manger son porridge avec élégance et distinction.

_-_ Qu'il était vraiment peiné pour le professeur Rogue, et qu'il espérait qu'un jour sa mémoire serait réhabilitée comme il se devait. Qu'il était vraiment le meilleur des professeurs qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer, sans vouloir dévaloriser l'enseignement des autres professeurs de Poudlard, bien entendu. Nous avons parlé de lui un moment… puis il m'a parlé de l'AD et des jumeaux…

Elle s'arrêta de parler pour manger lentement. Ron était légèrement pâle des joues et rosé des oreilles.

Hermione reprit :

_-_ Il les trouve géniaux dans leur genre, complètement…

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes…

_-_ Complètement désartibulés du cerveau mais totalement géniaux… Il ne regrette qu'une chose… qu'ils manquent davantage encore du sens du danger.

_-_ Il a dit ça devant Malefoy ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Hermione eut un petit rire derrière sa serviette.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour Malefoy, Harry. Tu penses bien que Madame Pomfresh a pris quelques précautions dès qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'Anthony avait repris connaissance… Ce matin, elle a donné un puissant somnifère à Malefoy en même temps que ses autres remèdes. Et il dort encore…

_-_ Pourquoi ne pas le maintenir sous somnifère jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? grogna Ron. On serait tranquille comme ça.

Hermione lui sourit et tapota sa main avec tendresse.

_-_ Ce ne serait pas très déontologique, voyons, mon Cœur…

_-_ Non mais ce serait tellement mieux pour tout le monde… grommela le jeune homme.

Ni Neville ni Harry ne se privèrent de sourire.

Ron reprit, toujours brusque :

_-_ Et c'est tout ce qu'il t'a raconté, Higgs ? Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il était heureux de te revoir ? Et que tu étais resplendissante ?

Hermione rosit un peu.

_-_ Oui, mais ce serait prétentieux de ma part de le répéter…

Le sourire de Neville se transforma en un rire silencieux. Harry fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Ron était sur le point d'imploser. Hermione embrassa sa joue furtivement.

_-_ Mais je te remercie de le penser aussi, Ronnie.

Elle revint à son déjeuner et Ron renonça à laisser exploser sa contrariété.

Le cours de Potions se déroula dans le silence. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas le professeur Rogue mais l'ombre de celui_-_ci planait encore dans le cachot. Neville était très nerveux. Davantage encore que lors des cours précédents. L'œil de Madame Pomfresh était aussi acéré que celui du Maître de Potions ; et si sa voix et ses avis se faisaient moins mordants, elle avait une manière de signaler son désaccord avec les procédures des élèves qui n'en était pas moins catégorique. Plusieurs fois, le petit claquement sec de la langue qu'elle avait quand on avançait la main vers le mauvais ingrédient ou donnait la mauvaise réponse à ses questions retentit dans le cachot, figeant chacun dans son geste. Seule Hermione paraissait ne pas se formaliser des manières un peu cassantes de la guérisseuse promue enseignante. Elle levait la main pour répondre avec autant de naturel que d'ordinaire et prépara sa potion avec ni plus ni moins de soin que d'habitude.

Une seule fois, cependant, elle montra un instant de désarroi. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, avant tout le monde cela va sans dire, son travail, elle leva la main pour demander s'il fallait en prélever un échantillon afin qu'il fût noté.

_-_ Monsieur ?... fit_-_elle avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la sévère figure du professeur Rogue qui se tenait devant elle.

Il y eut dans la classe un moment de flottement. Chacun baissa la tête sur son chaudron. Personne n'osa rompre le silence. Hermione remplit son éprouvette d'une main tremblante et la porta à Madame Pomfresh.

_-_ Ceux qui ont terminé, annonça celle_-_ci d'une voix un peu moins autoritaire que celle dont elle avait usé durant tout le cours, vous pouvez sortir dès que vous m'aurez remis votre travail. A condition de ne pas gêner le reste de l'école. Les autres, dépêchez_-_vous, je vous prie. Ceux qui ne m'auront pas remis leur éprouvette avant la fin du cours auront un zéro pointé.

La moitié de la classe se replongea dans son chaudron. Harry reboucha son éprouvette et l'amena au bureau du professeur. Il n'y aurait plus de remarques acides. Il n'y aurait plus d'indifférence feinte. Que le sourire de Madame Pomfresh qui examinait la couleur de sa potion.

_-_ Ça m'a l'air parfait, Potter… l'encouragea_-_t_-_elle.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. C'était étrange. Une approbation de Madame Pomfresh le satisfaisait moins qu'une remarque en demi teinte de Rogue.

Il regagna sa place en même temps que Ron qui se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre Hermione, qui, à son sens, devait s'être cachée quelque part pour pleurer encore tout son soûl…. Harry n'était pas loin de partager son avis. Aussi furent_-_ils tous les deux heureusement surpris quand ils sortirent dans le couloir.

_-_ Vous en avez mis du temps… !

Elle les attendait, appuyée au mur de pierres des cachots, à peine un peu plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Ils prirent conscience qu'ils l'étaient également.

_-_ Ça va ? demanda maladroitement Ron.

_-_ Bien sûr que ça va ! répondit Hermione. Pourquoi cela n'irait_-_il pas ? Allons ! Nous avons largement le temps d'aller chercher nos manteaux pour nous rendre dans les serres… On pourrait faire un tour par le parc. Un peu d'air vous ferait le plus grand bien à tous les deux. Si vous voyiez vos têtes !

Et elle tourna les talons sans leur laisser le temps de se remettre.

…

Le cours de Madame Chourave fut particulièrement agité, comme si les Gryffondor se secouaient de la chape de silence qui les avait surpris dans le cachot. Le professeur de Botanique avait énormément de mal à calmer les bavardages. Les Poufsouffle étaient eux_-_mêmes fort curieux de savoir quel genre de professeur pouvait être Madame Pomfresh. Les réticences de leurs camarades à parler du cours de potion leur faisaient craindre le pire et certains se prenaient même à regretter Rogue par anticipation.

_-_ Nom d'une citrouille ! s'exclama soudain Madame Chourave. Allez_-_vous donc vous taire ! Vous êtes tous excités comme des schizpurfles après une lotion désinfectante ! la pleine lune est pourtant passée de plusieurs jours pour que vous vous démeniez comme des Première Année ! Voyons s'il faudra vous administrer à tous un dérivé de la potion Tue_-_loup pour réussir à vous calmer !

Ces paroles eurent un effet immédiat sur quatre élèves de Gryffondor. Neville, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard avec Harry. Ils baissèrent la tête sur leurs racines. Et même les mains d'Isadora Marchinson qui s'agitaient sur le même plant qu'Harry n'arrivèrent pas à ôter l'image de Remus de l'esprit du jeune homme. A la fin du cours, la jeune fille rappela à son camarade qu'ils devaient terminer leur exposé ensemble.

_-_ Je t'attendrais à la bibliothèque, marmonna_-_t_-_elle. A l'intérieur ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle comme Harry se contentait de hocher la tête.

Il leva les yeux vers Isadora.

_-_ On peut encore aller voir Madame Chourave pour lui demander de nous trouver un autre partenaire, si tu veux, proposa_-_t_-_il.

Isadora pinça les lèvres.

_-_ Et tout recommencer ? fit_-_elle aigrement. Ha non ! Merci bien !

_-_ Je suis d'accord pour te laisser le bénéfice de notre travail, offrit Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Pourquoi ferais_-_tu cela ?

_-_ Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste du trimestre à me disputer avec toi, ni avec personne d'autre.

Isadora eut un sourire moqueur.

_-_ Ho ! je vois…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et quel prétexte donnerons_-_nous au professeur Chourave ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec hauteur.

_-_ Incompatibilité d'humeur, tu crois que ça lui conviendrait ?

_-_ Ce serait mieux en effet que de prétexter la jalousie évidente de ta petite amie Serpentard…

_-_ C'est ça qui te dérange ? demanda brutalement Harry. Que je t'ai remplacée par une Serpentard ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu leur reproches aux Serpentard ? C'est contre tous les Serpentard que tu en as ou juste contre ma petite amie ?

_-_ Je n'ai rien contre ta nouvelle petite amie, affirma la jeune fille un peu amère. Je tiens juste à te faire remarquer que certains se demandent comment tu peux fréquenter une Serpentard…

_-_ Ce_-_n'est_-_pas_-une-_Serpentard ! scanda Harry à voix basse et exaspérée. Elle s'appelle Ellen McGregor et c'est une élève de Poudlard. Elle appartient à la Maison de Serpentard, et elle est des nôtres. Elle n'a sans doute pas les mêmes points de vue que toi, ni les mêmes ambitions, mais il en va de même pour chacun de nos camarades, de quelque Maison qu'ils soient. Je te rappelle d'ailleurs que je ne t'ai pas quittée pour elle. Et puis n'est_-_ce pas toi qui m'as laissé tombé l'année dernière ? Et non, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas voulu renouer avec toi, pas plus que ce n'est à cause de Ginny Weasley ! Quand tu es revenue me tourner autour lorsque tu as appris que j'étais celui qui avait le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort, Ellen et moi nous étions déjà ensemble. Alors si l'une d'entre vous a le droit d'être jalouse, c'est bien elle et pas toi… !

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas jalouse !

_-_ Alors pourquoi me fais_-_tu une scène ?

_-_ Je ne te fais pas de scène ! Je te demande juste si tu seras à la bibliothèque cet après midi pour travailler sur notre exposé !

_-_ Je t'ai dit que oui ! qu'est_-_ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Une réponse écrite ?

_-_ Juste l'assurance que tu ne traîneras pas cette mijaurée derrière toi !

_-_ Ellen n'est pas une mijaurée !

_-_ C'est une Serpentard ! qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde et qui regarde tout le monde de haut parce qu'elle porte un insigne de préfète ! Je te le dis, Harry, pour ton propre bien. Il y a très peu de personnes qui l'apprécie !

_-_ Si tu savais comme elle s'en fiche !

_-_ Oui ! elle s'en fiche si peu qu'elle s'est empressée de sortir avec le Survivant pour faire remonter sa cote de popularité !

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ Elle se fiche de sa cote de popularité autant que de savoir combien il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel !

Isadora se mit à rire.

_-_ Ce que tu peux être naïf, mon pauvre Harry.

Elle ramassa ses affaires pour sortir de la serre vide.

_-_ Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, mais moi je t'appréciais vraiment pour toi_-_même… Pas comme Cho, ni comme McGregor. Franchement… Quant à Ginny Weasley et toi… j'y ai vraiment cru… Tu vois… je me suis trompée sur elle… J'ai cru que c'était elle qui avait intrigué, mais je m'aperçois qu'elle aussi s'est faite avoir par son _amie_ Serpentard.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de se mettre à rire. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Ne m'en veux pas, Isadora… mais là, tu es complètement à côté de la plaque. Tu es une chic fille, je le pense vraiment. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes.

Isadora resta quelque peu interdite.

_-_ Tu le penses réellement ? Que je suis une chic fille ? Je veux dire malgré ce que McGregor a pu te raconter sur moi ?

_-_ Mais que veux_-_tu qu'Ellen m'ait raconté sur toi ? Et crois_-_tu que j'aurais pu passer autant de temps avec toi l'année dernière si je ne pensais pas que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable malgré ta tendance à t'imaginer des choses qui n'existent pas ?

Isadora rougit brusquement.

_-_ Je… je ne savais pas … tu ne me l'avais jamais dit… Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que j'étais adorable…

Harry haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

_-_ Ce n'est pas facile à dire…hésita_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Alors pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ?

Il fit une grimace incertaine.

_-_ Parce que c'est plus facile à dire quand on est de simples amis, je suppose…

Isadora sembla réfléchir un moment, elle ouvrait la bouche quand Madame Chourave entra dans la serre.

_-_ Ah ! je me disais bien que je ne vous avais pas vu sortir, vous deux ! Allez, vous allez être en retard pour le repas ! Vous travaillerez une autre fois… Vite ! Vite ! Je dois fermer la serre !

Harry et Isadora de hâtèrent d'obéir. Ils reprirent le chemin du château ensemble.

_-_ Alors c'est bien vrai ? insista Isadora. Ce n'est pas parce que McGregor t'a dit des choses sur moi que tu n'as pas voulu ressortir avec moi ?

_-_ Je te le jure !

Harry sourit comme la jeune fille prenait un air quelque peu sceptique.

_-_ Mais toi, comment as_-_tu réussi à te mettre de telles idées en tête ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ce fut au tour d'Isadora de se sentir mal à l'aise.

_-_ Oh ! il y a eu des rumeurs… Enfin… des bruits ont couru…

_-_ Des rumeurs ? Des bruits ? Répéta Harry sans comprendre. Des bruits de quoi ?

_-_ Hé bien des filles de Serpentard ont dit que McGregor traînait un peu trop avec les Gryffondor… Déjà l'année dernière, ça se disait, tu sais. Mais depuis la rentrée, c'est pire.

_-_ Des filles de Serpentard ? Mais qui… ?

_-_ J'en sais rien ! Tu sais ce que c'est qu'une rumeur…On ne fait pas attention à qui la lance…

Harry eut un sourire triste mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il préféra laisser Isadora continuer sur sa lancée.

_-_ Et puis on a commencé à dire qu'elle avait l'intention de devenir Préfète en Chef l'année prochaine et que si elle traînait avec les Gryffondor c'était pour se faire bien voir du Directeur. Tu sais que Dumbledore était à Gryffondor… et que par conséquent il n'aime pas les Serpentard. Et que pour avoir une chance d'être nommé Préfet en Chef, il valait mieux ne pas être Serpentard… On en a eu l'exemple avec Malefoy cette année… Donc, en bref, pour multiplier ses chances d'être préfète en chef, elle s'affichait avec des Gryffondor. Elle faisait sa petite reine au milieu des Serpentard et se débrouillait pour se faire remarquer du Directeur… Et pour se faire encore mieux voir, elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de mettre le grappin sur le chouchou du Directeur… le Survivant, de plus… enfin, je veux dire : toi…

_-_ Mais c'est ridicule, voyons… fit Harry un peu troublé par ces révélations.

Isadora fixa le bout de ses chaussures.

_-_ Et on dit aussi… Tu vas trouver cela encore plus ridicule, je le sais… On dit qu'elle a utilisé un philtre d'amour pour te séduire…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Et que se serait Ginny Weasley qui le lui aurait procuré…

_-_ Oui mais alors là… c'est en complète contradiction avec ce que tu disais pas plus tard qu'il y a un instant…

Isadora haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

_-_ Et puis, pourquoi je n'ai rien entendu de tel ? Et Ginny non plus apparemment ?

Isadora rentra sa tête dans les épaules.

_-_ Toi je sais pas… mais Ginny, elle, elle a menacé une fille dans les toilettes, il y a un mois environ. Elle est sortie comme une furie des cabinets pour tomber sur une fille qui prétendait que McGregor traînait peut_-_être avec des Gryffondor, mais qu'on la voyait aussi souvent parler avec Nott, de Serpentard… Et on trouvait ça bizarre parce que la Gazette avait dit quelque temps plus tôt que le frère de McGregor avait été tué soit par Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, ou Malefoy pères… Alors cette fille disait qu'elle était louche…

_-_ Mais quelle fille ? s'énerva Harry.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, on me l'a raconté…

Harry ouvrit la petite porte du Grand Hall et fit entrer Isadora.

_-_ Franchement… Que tu écoutes les élucubrations de Cho sur Hermione, je peux le comprendre – enfin… pas vraiment, mais je veux bien croire qu'elle ait réussi à te convaincre_-_ Mais là ! Des rumeurs, Isadora ! On en avait pourtant parlé ensemble de la rumeur, tu ne te souviens pas… quand on ne sortait pas encore ensemble ! Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien à faire de la rumeur et tout ce qu'on pouvait dire sur moi ne t'intéressait pas ! Et que tu préférais vérifier l'information à la source.

Isadora Marchinson baissa la tête.

_-_ Je sais, répondit_-_elle d'une petite voix plaintive. Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre McGregor… Je ne l'aimais déjà pas trop. Avec sa manière de se moquer de tout le monde et ses airs supérieurs… Elle a l'art et la manière pour se faire des ennemis, tu sais…

Harry soupira.

_-_ Je sais…

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête vers les escaliers. Ellen arrivait sur la dernière marche. Ses camarades la bousculèrent pour prendre le chemin du couloir du Rez_-_de_-_Chaussée.

_-_ Heu… fit Isadora. A tout à l'heure ? À la Bibliothèque ?

Harry lui sourit :

_-_ A tout à l'heure.

Isadora traversa le Hall à grands pas, glissa un regard inquiet à la Préfète de Serpentard lorsqu'elle passa devant elle pour rejoindre le passage secret des Poufsouffle.

_-_ Bonjour, Marchinson, dit Ellen.

_-_ Bonjour, McGregor, marmonna Isadora avant de disparaître.

Harry arrivait près de l'escalier en secouant la tête.

_-_ Je me suis bien tenue ? demanda Ellen, le menton relevé en une expression de défi.

_-_ Vous êtes aussi ridicules l'une que l'autre, soupira Harry. Je vais poser mes affaires. Mais on se voit après le repas…

_-_ Après le repas, je vais essayer de coincer Nott pour lui soutirer des informations…

_-_ Non ! Il faut qu'on parle. Et après le repas, pas dans dix ans…

Ellen descendit la marche qui la mettait à la même hauteur qu'Harry. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire entendu.

_-_ Un autre rendez_-_vous ? Il suffit de le demander gentiment…

Elle s'éloigna, son visage tourné vers lui, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres

Harry attendait dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il s'était éclipsé parmi les premiers dès la fin du repas. Il n'était pas certain qu'Ellen viendrait le rejoindre. Et d'ailleurs, il ne l'attendait plus. Du moins presque plus… Et s'il tournait parfois la tête vers la porte, c'était uniquement parce qu'il espérait voir entrer Ron, ou Hermione, ou Ginny, ou encore l'un des joueurs de l'équipe.

Elle se présenta enfin au seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle chercha des yeux à l'intérieur et sourit en le voyant. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

_-_ Tu voulais me parler de Nott ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans préambule. Ecoute Harry… je ne reviendrais plus dessus… Si tu n'es pas capable de…

Un claquement de langue agacé la fit taire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas de Nott dont tu voulais me parler ? interrogea_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Non ! enfin… pas de cette manière. Je crois que Ron, Hermione et moi avons résolu une partie du mystère de la duplication des Malefoy… Nous pensons que Malefoy s'est rendu invisible pendant que Wilford donnait le change dans votre salle commune et comme il a du attendre que les hiboux reviennent après l'attaque des Détraqueurs, ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu…

_-_ Voyez_-_vous cela… fit Ellen goguenarde. Et vous vous êtes mis à trois pour arriver à cette conclusion… Ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est Malefoy qui est à l'infirmerie… Je penserais plutôt que le polynectar a servi à échanger les rôles.

_-_ Pas possible ! fit Harry. Personne n'a parlé de Wilford dans la salle commune et pourtant il y était en même temps que Malefoy au moins à un moment. Et puis, cela me semble assez peu probable qu'ils aient pu fabriquer un polynectar pour Wilford… Il faut pratiquement un mois pour en fabriquer et on n'ajoute l'élément personnel de celui dont on veut prendre l'aspect qu'à la dernière seconde. En plus c'est infect ! A la place de Malefoy, crois_-_moi, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à ingurgiter cette horrible mixture.

Une lueur de curiosité passa dans les yeux de la jeune Serpentard.

_-_ Tiens donc… Saint Potter se serait donc essayé à la magie noire et aux potions interdites ? murmura_-_t_-_elle d'un air gourmand…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas peu fier cependant de l'intérêt qu'il éveillait chez Ellen. Il continua avec importance :

_-_ Comment pouvait_-_il savoir il y a un mois qu'il aurait besoin de se faire passer pour Wilford ? Et où crois_-_tu que Malefoy aurait pu cacher un chaudron pour faire un polynectar à l'extrait de Wilford avec tous les fantômes qui le surveillent et les tableaux qui le pistent ?

Harry sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se tut. Mais le regard d'Ellen par_-_dessus son épaule était pétillant de malice.

_-_ On peut se joindre à vous ? Ou on dérange ? demanda la voix de Ron.

_-_ Tu déranges Weasley ! répondit Ellen.

_-_ Et moi ? se mit à rire Ginny en s'asseyant d'office à côté de son amie.

Ron jeta un regard assassin à Ellie tandis qu'il présentait une chaise à Hermione. La jeune fille hésita à s'asseoir :

_-_ On peut aller ailleurs…

_-_ Vous ne gênez pas, répondit Harry. J'étais en train d'expliquer à Ellen pourquoi il ne pouvait s'agir d'un échange d'apparence entre Malefoy et Wilford, mais bien de Wilford en Malefoy, sous polynectar et de Malefoy désillusionné ou sous cape d'invisibilité.

_-_ Oui, tiens pourquoi ? fit Ron.

_-_ A cause de la complexité de la potion, mon cœur, répondit Hermione avec évidence. Et il aurait du prévoir bien à l'avance qu'il aurait besoin de prendre l'apparence de Wilford alors que ce dernier était un quidam parmi ses suivants… Non, il aurait plutôt prévu Crabbe ou Goyle… mais les évènements l'auront peut_-_être poussé à agir dans la précipitation.

_-_ Et cela fait une raison de plus pour subtiliser la Carte du Maraudeur à Harry… réfléchit Ron. Parce que si Malefoy a ramené de ses vacances quelques fioles de polynectar afin de se fabriquer des alibis inattaquables – c'est bien ce dont nous parlons, n'est_-_ce pas ?_-_ il lui fallait s'assurer qu'on ne puisse pas le suivre à la trace… ou aller montrer la Carte à Dumbledore…

Harry hocha la tête :

_-_ C'est possible en effet…

Ellie McGregor se rejeta en arrière sur son siège. Elle fit une grimace appréciative.

_-_ Ainsi, l'adage est vrai ! concéda_-_t_-_elle. Il faut trois Gryffondor pour faire un cerveau acceptable.

Ron eut un sourire carnassier.

_-_ Mais un seul Serpentard suffit pour casser une ambiance…

Ellen s'avança par_-_dessus la table :

_-_ Et encore tu ne m'as pas réellement vue à l'œuvre… susurra_-_t_-_elle avec assurance.

Harry frappa sur la table pour faire cesser le face à face entre Ellie et Ron.

_-_ Justement ! fit_-_il d'un ton brusque.

Il regarda Ellen, Ginny et Hermione.

_-_ C'est quoi cette histoire de rumeurs idiotes sur Ellen ? Il parait que quelqu'un fait courir des bruits comme quoi tu ne serais avec nous que pour ton profit personnel ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ginny soupira. Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ Mais tu as quelques trains de retard, Harry ! Ce sont des rumeurs qui datent de l'an dernier !

_-_ Alors pourquoi Ginny a sauté à la gorge d'une fille dans les toilettes pas plus tard qu'il y a un mois ? demanda Harry en fixant la rouquine dans les yeux.

_-_ Quelle fille ? exigea Ron.

Ginny fit une moue agacée.

_-_ C'était Dawson ! grommela_-_t_-_elle. Cette langue de vipère racontait n'importe quoi ! Et je l'ai menacée de… _quelque chose_ si elle continuait à propager toutes sortes de rumeurs stupides à tort et à travers !

_-_ De quoi l'as_-_tu menacée ? insista Ron.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave ! C'était juste pour qu'elle ferme son clapet ! je lui ai juste dit qu'elle avait intérêt à venir me raconter ce que ses oreilles à rallonge naturelles avaient réussi à capter avant de relayer les nouvelles…

_-_ Cette fille est une plaie ! affirma Ron avec une moue dégoûtée.

_-_ Oui, approuva Ginny, mais grâce à elle on a réussi à stopper les rumeurs avant qu'elles ne fassent trop de dégâts…

_-_ Et comment ? se moqua Ron.

_-_ En en lançant d'autres aussi sec… Trop de rumeurs tue la rumeur… C'est ce qu'on dit non ?

_-_ Et on sait qui lançait ces fichues rumeurs au départ ? demanda Harry avec humeur.

_-_ Bulstrode, répondit Ellen. Du moins celles qui prétendaient que mes intentions n'étaient pas claires quant aux Gryffondor… C'est vrai quoi, une Serpentard qui fréquente des Gryffondor c'est quand même pas normal…

_-_ Bulstrode ? réfléchit Ron. M'étonnerait qu'elle ait pensé toute seule à ces rumeurs_-_là…

_-_ Bien entendu ! fit Hermione qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Il est évident que Malefoy a cherché à déstabiliser Ellie quand il a vu qu'elle se levait en chef de file de l'opposition à ses idées. Il a d'abord essayé de plomber son influence chez les Serpentard en appuyant sur ses amitiés Gryffondor.

Harry sursauta :

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu ne fréquentais plus trop la salle commune en début d'année ? et c'est pour cela que tu paraissais distante envers nous ?

Ellen hocha la tête.

_-_ J'ai essayé de récupérer un semblant de bonne réputation en effet, se moqua_-_t_-_elle. Mais c'était inutile. Le mal était déjà fait. On ne revient pas sur une rumeur. Et puis… cela me coûtait trop. Je ne suis pas prête à faire certains sacrifices. Je n'ai pas le courage généreux des Gryffondor.

Elle prit le bras d'Harry entre les siens et plongea son regard dans le sien pour le faire rougir.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça qui a changé grand_-_chose, de toutes façons… sourit Hermione. Mais pourquoi nous parles_-_tu de cela maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_-_ Isadora a voulu me mettre en garde contre les manigances de ma petite amie Serpentard… répondit Harry.

Il essayait de dégager son bras qu'Ellie McGregor serrait toujours contre elle, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne sortait son insigne de Préfète pour faire cesser cette tenue indécente.

Ellen releva la tête à ses mots. Son regard brillait une colère à peine retenue.

_-_ Elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, cette Poufsouffle bornée ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

_-_ Oh mais elle sait de quoi tu es capable, lui renvoya Harry, narquois. Tu as raison, ta réputation te précède de très loin… et si elle fait peur à certains, elle en indispose bien d'autres, même parmi les nôtres.

_-_ Et alors ? défia Ellen d'un air hautain. Crois_-_tu que je ne sache pas ce qu'on dit de moi ? Et crois_-_tu que cela m'importe ?

Harry grommela qu'il savait bien qu'elle s'en moquait. Elle décoiffa ses cheveux noirs d'un geste taquin.

_-_ Hé Harry, faut pas t'en faire comme ça… dit_-_elle doucement. Ce sont des jaloux qui parlent ainsi… et puis, on s'en occupe Ginny et moi. Tu as peur que cela t'atteigne également ?

_-_ Non ! se récria le jeune homme. C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on dise du mal de toi…

Ron toussota dans son poing. Hermione pinça ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur la table. Ginny ne se priva pas de rire. Harry évita de regarder quiconque.

_-_ Je n'aime pas ça du tout… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu balancerais un Silencio à celui que tu prendrais sur le fait ? se moqua Ginny.

_-_ Au moins ! répondit Ellie à la place d'Harry.

Harry eut cependant un sourire amer.

_-_ Mais je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu passer à côtés de faits aussi graves… marmonna_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même.

_-_ C'est des rumeurs de filles ! c'est normal ! s'exclama Ron avec un reniflement sarcastique…

_-_ Tu le savais ? l'interrogea Harry brutalement.

_-_ Pas l'histoire de Dawson ! se défendit Ron. Et pour le reste, tout le monde sait que McGregor est une langue de vipère dont les propos font mouche à chaque fois…

Hermione avait beau faire de gros yeux à Ron, celui n'en continuait pas moins sa tirade. Mais Ellie se mit à rire. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione puis se tourna vers Harry. Elle décoiffa une fois de plus ses cheveux en bataille. Il les remit aussitôt sur sa cicatrice.

_-_ Quant à toi, et pour répondre à la réflexion que tu te faisais de savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu vent de ces rumeurs et autres racontars… dit_-_elle. Je n'ai qu'une seule explication : tu vis dans ton monde, Harry Potter, un monde où tu ne veux nous faire aucune place. Tu ne laisses rien entrer de l'extérieur. Ne t'étonne pas si nous devons parfois user de violence pour te ramener parmi nous, puisque tu nous fermes les portes de ce que tu crois être ton domaine réservé.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ellen. Elle retira sa main qu'elle avait posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle effleura sa joue, ses cheveux. Elle découvrit à nouveau la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

_-_ Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda_-_t_-_il comme si elle venait simplement de jeter une de ses boutades habituelles.

_-_ J'ai cours, moi, cet après_-_midi, répliqua_-_t_-_elle. Je ne vais pas passer du bon temps à la bibliothèque, moi…

Ginny se leva elle aussi, car elle avait cours également, aux fins fonds du château, offrant ainsi une diversion bienvenue à Harry. Les deux Sixième Année quittèrent la salle commune ensemble, engagées, sembla_-_t_-_il à chacun dans une vive discussion.

Aussitôt que McGregor se fût éloignée, Ron fit une moue dédaigneuse.

_-_ Quelle prétentieuse ! laissa_-_t_-_il échapper.

Hermione lui fit de gros yeux mécontents. Elle désigna discrètement Harry de la tête. Ron n'eut guère le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce fût.

_-_ Oui, fit Harry. Quelle prétentieuse ! Parfaitement assortie avec un arrogant de mon espèce qui s'imagine qu'il va sauver le monde, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Heu…non…essaya Ron.

_-_ Elle en est convaincue, en tous cas, sourit Hermione.

Harry essaya de répondre à son sourire.

_-_ Vous me trouvez distant ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement, les coudes sur la table et les joues dans ses poings.

Hermione avança vivement sa main vers lui.

_-_ Non ! assura_-_t_-_elle.

Ron hésita à répondre.

_-_ Non ! répéta Hermione plus fermement. Si tu l'étais tu ne te serais pas aperçu que je n'allais pas bien…

_-_ Hermione, grommela Harry, gêné… Tout le monde s'était rendu compte que tu n'allais pas bien… même Ron…

Celui_-_ci leva les yeux au ciel :

_-_ C'est tout dire ! grimaça_-_t_-_il.

Hermione donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ron.

_-_ Ho Ron ! Murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort, là, McGregor, reprit_-_il après un sourire à Hermione. Tu ne nous fais aucune confiance, Harry.

_-_ Mais c'est faux ! s'écria ce dernier.

_-_ Alors c'est en moi que tu n'as plus confiance ? l'interrogea Ron. J'ai cru que tu nous avais remplacé par McGregor… et je le comprends… mais si elle aussi trouve que…

Il grimaça encore, secoua la tête, fit une moue dubitative :

_-_ Elle voulait parler de votre rendez_-_vous d'hier soir ou quoi ?

_-_ Ron !

La baguette d'Hermione trouva le crâne de Ron. Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules. Harry sourit malgré lui. Il commença à se lever ;

_-_ Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? proposa Hermione.

_-_ J'ai du travail à la bibliothèque…

Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_-_ Avec Isadora… pour l'exposé de Botanique…

Ron se renversa sur son siège et passa distraitement un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_-_ Ho ! je vois…

Harry soupira. Tout le monde voyait autour de lui ! Il n'y avait que lui qui était dans le brouillard. Il avait cru que prendre les décisions qu'il avait prises l'avant_-_veille l'aiderait à se sentir plus sûr de lui, mais il n'en était rien. Il recevait en plein visage, comme un retour de manivelle, tout ce dont il avait voulu se protéger en se refermant sur lui_-_même et ses « responsabilités »… Voldemort et Ellen… C'était tout ce qui avait fait son quotidien depuis des jours. Des semaines même… Le reste n'était qu'habitude et train_-_train. Juste de quoi s'apercevoir que le temps passait.

….

Isadora referma son gros grimoire dans un soupir de soulagement, et Harry tendit la main en souriant largement. C'était curieux comme les choses pouvaient changer en quelques heures. Il suffisait de quelques mots. Jamais, même au temps où Isadora et lui étaient au mieux, il ne s'était senti aussi à l'aise avec elle. Les sourires, les gestes, les paroles qu'ils s'adressaient n'avaient plus rien d'embarrassés. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne envers elle et il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé franchement plus tôt.

Il prit le livre et le posa sur le sien pour aller le rendre à Madame Pince. Isadora commença à ranger ses affaires et d'un signe du menton désigna Ron et Hermione un peu plus loin. La Préfète en chef était plongée dans sa lecture et Ron mordillait le bout de sa plume, perdu dans une réflexion contemplative.

_-_ Ils ont eu peur de te laisser seul avec moi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

Harry jeta un œil sur ses amis. Il décida d'ignorer la moquerie.

_-_ Tu connais Ron… Il a sans doute cru faire plaisir à Hermione en venant s'enfermer ici.

Il posait les deux ouvrages anciens sur la banque de la bibliothécaire qui le remerciait lorsque celle_-_ci s'interrompit pour lever les yeux vers la porte. Harry suivit son regard et son cœur se serra légèrement. Nott venait d'entrer. Seul. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Pince, paraissant ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur lui. La bibliothécaire fit léviter les livres de botanique jusqu'à la table derrière elle où ils se posèrent d'eux_-_mêmes. Harry prétexta vouloir consulter l'index des ouvrages. Il était curieux de savoir quels livres Nott voulait emprunter. Il lui céda la place et Madame Pince s'adressa au Serpentard, de ce ton un peu rude dont elle usait avec les élèves pour leur signifier qu'elle n'avait pas que cela à faire…

_-_ « L'Astronomie appliquées aux sciences divinatoires » est_-_elle rentrée Madame Pince ? demanda_-_t_-_il poliment.

Irma Pince accrocha son lorgnon à son nez pour consulter sa liste :

_-_ Vous désiriez emprunter le volume sur l'Astronomie et l'arithmancie, il me semble, Monsieur Nott. Il est rentré, en effet, mais Miss Granger travaille dessus en ce moment…

Nott tourna légèrement la tête vers la table où Ron et Hermione étudiaient. Il sourit à la vieille dame.

_-_ Oh !... c'est donc que je ne suis pas loin de trouver la solution au problème que nous a posé le professeur Vector, si j'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Miss Granger.

Madame Pince lui rendit son sourire.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que j'aille lui demander si elle a terminé ? proposa_-_t_-_elle.

Théodore Nott était un élève soigneux et respectueux des livres qu'il empruntait. Toujours poli et discret, il ne troublait jamais la quiétude de ce sanctuaire qu'était la bibliothèque. Il était un habitué des lieux depuis sa première année et Madame Pince l'appréciait. Non seulement parce qu'il aimait les livres, mais parce qu'il n'affichait pas cette arrogance serpentarde qui poussait certains membres de cette Maison à la considérer comme une employée vouée à leur service, uniquement destinée à leur trouver les livres qu'ils ne voulaient pas se donner la peine de chercher eux_-_mêmes.

_-_ Je vous remercie, répondit Nott. Mais je peux attendre. J'ai d'autres recherches à faire. Je voudrais simplement vérifier une référence sur l'index. Je crois que je me suis trompé en recopiant.

_-_ Alors je vous laisse… annonça Madame Pince. Mr Potter vous donnera l'index dès qu'il aura terminé et moi je vous réserve d'office L'Astronomie appliquée…

Nott remercia d'un signe de tête, Harry hocha la sienne tout en faisant semblant de chercher sur l'index. Quand Madame Pince se fut éloignée pour ranger les différents ouvrages qu'on lui avait rapportés dans la matinée, le jeune Gryffondor tendit le catalogue à son camarade Serpentard.

_-_ Voilà… fit_-_il.

Il savait qu'on les regardait. On attendait leur réaction à tous deux. Les Serpentard surtout manifestaient un intérêt attentif pour cette confrontation qui n'en était pas une. Les Salamandres répèteraient à Malefoy ce qui allait se passer. Les Serpentard commenteraient l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes. Et chacun à n'en pas douter propagerait la nouvelle de ce qu'il aurait cru ou voulu voir dans la bibliothèque.

Nott prit le livret.

_-_ Merci Potter…

La bibliothèque n'avait jamais connu silence si profond. Madame Pince en remit ses lorgnons sur son nez pour jeter un regard circulaire sur les élèves, frappés, semblait_-_il, d'un sort de mutisme.

_-_ Au fait… reprit Nott. On m'a parlé de ta démonstration dans le parc face aux détraqueurs…

Nott parlait bas, comme il sied en un lieu d'étude. Pourtant sa voix portait loin en l'absence de tout bruit.

_-_ Heureusement que tu étais là pour donner l'alerte…

Harry hocha la tête. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu embarrassé, ne sachant s'il devait prendre les paroles de son camarade pour du sarcasme ou un compliment sincère.

_-_ Hé bien… donner l'alerte est un grand mot… J'ai juste gagné un peu de temps…

_-_ Ne sois donc pas si modeste, répliqua Nott. Nous n'en attendions pas moins d'un valeureux Gryffondor…

Harry réussit à garder pour lui le froncement de sourcil qui eût trahi sa perplexité. Que cherchait le jeune homme en face de lui ? Il songea à son intervention durant la nuit d'Halloween. Lui aussi avait permis de mettre Poudlard hors de portée de la ruine et de la destruction. Il pensa également à Ellen. Si elle avait raison, et si Nott n'était pas du côté de Malefoy, il ne fallait surtout pas le heurter de front…

_-_ Ho… tu sais… fit semblant d'hésiter Harry. C'est ce qu'a dit le Choixpeau l'année dernière… _Bec et ongles, griffes et dents, pour défendre Poudlard tout est bon…_ Et ce que font les Serpentard, même si c'est dans l'ombre, n'est pas non plus à négliger.

Même Madame Pince écoutait avec attention cet échange curieux. Les Serpentard eurent un sourire satisfait. Les Salamandres un rictus dédaigneux. Les autres se demandèrent ce que Potter avait bien voulu dire. Ron et Hermione soufflèrent de soulagement.

Harry ne quittait pas les yeux de Nott. Ce regard noir impénétrable venait de laisser entrevoir une lueur de stupeur et de curiosité. Nott parut se rendre compte qu'ils étaient le point de mire de toute la pièce. Il tourna le dos à la salle et ouvrit l'index devant lui.

_-_ Nous verrons… dit_-_il sur un ton qu'il voulait léger. Nous verrons si Poudlard vaut le prix qu'elle nous coûte…

Un chuchotement suivit le silence. Madame Pince fit quelques « Hum ! Hum ! » pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa bibliothèque. Harry quitta le bureau et revint vers Isadora. Il prit le parchemin de la jeune fille devant elle et lui tendit le sien. Au crayon, sur le bas de la page, il nota : Tu as entendu des choses sur Nott ?

Isadora fronça le sourcil. Mais Harry insista. Elle haussa une épaule.

_-_ On va en discuter dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, décida Harry.

Il effaça d'un coup de baguette le petit mot qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'exposé de botanique, rangea ses affaires et attendit près de la table de Ron et Hermione qu'Isadora fût prête à le suivre.

Ron hésita. Devait_-_il se lever lui aussi et suivre leur ami. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si le geste discret qu'Harry leur adressait demandait de venir avec lui ou le contraire ; il amorça un mouvement.

_-_ Reste là, Ron, intima Hermione à voix basse.

Il se rassit. Nott avait délaissé l'index et se dirigeait vers eux. Le Serpentard sourit à Harry, d'un sourire ironique, lorsque Isadora rejoignit le jeune Potter pour quitter la salle. Puis il s'avança vers les rayonnages à quelques pas de la table de Ron et Hermione. Le préfet de Gryffondor tourna brusquement la tête vers son amie quand il ressentit dans son tibia la douleur d'un coup de pied.

_-_ Si tu continues à le fixer comme ça, je vais finir par me poser des questions, Ron… grinça Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Ron rougit des oreilles, en pure perte car personne ne s'en aperçut, et obéit. Il n'avait qu'à attendre qu'on lui expliquât, comme d'habitude…

La salle des Quatre Maisons n'abritait encore que quelques élèves qui travaillaient en silence. Sauf Justin et Susan, qui, profitant de l'absence de la Préfète en Chef, s'embrassaient au lieu d'étudier. Ils s'interrompirent néanmoins pour regarder passer Harry et Isadora qui les saluèrent aimablement. Susan eut un sourire sceptique et Justin, machinalement, gratta les croûtes de sa joue.

Isadora et Harry échangèrent un regard amusé. Ils installèrent leurs livres à une table assez éloignée du reste de la salle et s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs parchemins en guise de prétexte entre les deux.

_-_ Alors ? fit Harry qui feignait de lire ses notes.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda Isadora sur des airs de conspiratrice.

Il se mit à mordiller son crayon avec nervosité.

_-_ Tout ce qui se dit sur Nott…

Et Isadora commença à parler. En une demi heure elle avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Théodore Nott, le vrai comme le faux… les rumeurs et les bruits… tout et son contraire. Et Harry se dit que pour un garçon aussi secret que le Serpentard cela finissait par faire beaucoup.

Le fait que son père fût un mangemort notoire, arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban avant de se retrouver en fuite, n'était pas pour rien dans la méfiance qu'on éprouvait à son égard, même si on le trouvait plus fréquentable que d'autres Serpentard. Dans la mesure où lui daignait fréquenter quiconque… On hésitait à le cataloguer comme Salamandre, du moins jusqu'aux évènements du week_-_end, car depuis les Serpentard racontaient qu'il portait la cagoule noire le soir d'Halloween… Et nul ne pouvait nier qu'il s'était largement rapproché de Malefoy depuis quelques jours… On disait même qu'il tournait autour de McGregor et qu'il avait négocié avec Malefoy pour le jour où…

Isadora s'interrompit, battit des cils, perdit contenance, et se tut.

_-_ Le jour où… quoi ? répéta Harry. Et négocié quoi ?

Isadora fit une grimace. Harry ne sut s'il devait paraître contrarié, gêné ou se mettre à rire.

_-_ Le jour où je disparaîtrais de la circulation ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Isadora hocha la tête, lentement.

_-_ Et Ellen serait un butin de guerre ? Crois_-_tu qu'elle l'accepterait ? demanda Harry avec hauteur.

Isadora haussa les épaules.

_-_ Elle n'aurait peut_-_être pas le choix, dit_-_elle d'une petite voix.

Cette fois, Harry eut un large sourire.

_-_ Tu ne la connais pas, Isadora.

_-_ Et toi ? reprit la jeune fille, un peu vexée. Tu la connais si bien que cela ? Alors tu sais pourquoi elle parle encore à un gars qui a ouvertement pris le parti de Malefoy ; un gars dont le père a causé la mort de son frère… Tu sais ce qu'on dit aussi, Harry ? On dit que McGregor a senti tourner le vent ce week_-_end et qu'elle aussi négocie de son côté…

Harry ramassa son crayon sur la table et le fit tourner entre ses doigts.

_-_ Oui… dit_-_il un peu amer. Les Serpentard n'ont pas fini de devoir donner les preuves de leur loyauté…

Il crispa ses doigts sur son crayon. Acerbe, il murmura, trouvant dans sa mémoire l'écho de la chanson du Choixpeau : _La loyauté se paiera Au prix du sang et de la vie._

Isadora frissonna. Elle pâlit un peu.

_-_ De qui parlait le Choixpeau, crois_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ J'aurais dit Goldstein, il y a quinze jours de cela… répondit_-_il comme s'il réfléchissait. Et le Professeur Rogue, il y a un peu plus d'un mois et au fil du temps jusqu'à ce week_-_end même… Mais il se peut aussi que d'autres soient concernés… à commencer par Ellen et tous les Serpentard… et d'autres encore auxquels nous ne pensons pas.

Isadora posa la main sur le poignet d'Harry, dans un geste instinctif. Il sentit le nouveau frisson qui saisit la jeune fille. Il leva les yeux sur son visage blême.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit_-_il pour s'excuser.

_-_ Je… je n'ai pas peur… mentit Isadora.

Il lui sourit et tapota sa main toujours sur son poignet.

Un toussotement discret leur fit tourner la tête à tous les deux. Hermione et Ron étaient à leur table. Ron s'assit sans demander s'il pouvait.

_-_ Vous en avez assez de la vie tous les deux ou quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il en désignant la main d'Isadora qui serrait la manche d'Harry.

Celui_-_ci se mit à rire. Il retint les doigts d'Isadora dans les siens comme elle voulait les retirer sous le regard insistant de Ron. Il serra la main de la jeune fille.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Isadora. Tout ira bien…

_-_ Ho hé ! fit Ron. Je plaisantais ! Je sais bien que McGregor ne vous fera pas de mal… elle se contentera de vous clouer au pilori dans le parc de Poudlard et vous faire honte jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

La baguette d'Hermione s'abattit sur sa tête.

_-_ Ron ! Ce n'est pas de McGregor dont ils voulaient parler… Et tais_-_toi veux_-_tu ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais depuis deux jours tu ne dis que des bêtises.

Ron baissa la tête. Isadora reprit des couleurs et retira enfin sa main de celle d'Harry.

_-_ Je sais que tout ira bien, répondit_-_elle. On va tout faire pour, n'est_-_ce pas. A ce propos…

Elle se tourna résolument vers Hermione avec un sourire. Et, tandis qu'elle ramassait ses affaires et roulait son parchemin, demanda à la Préfète en Chef :

_-_ Je vois que tu m'as mis dans le groupe du mardi, Hermione, mais j'aimerai savoir qui sera l'instructeur de cette séance… Je suppose qu'Harry ne pourra pas être présent chaque soir de la semaine…

_-_ Je ne sais pas encore, l'interrompit Hermione. Harry sera là toute cette semaine. Ensuite, Ron et moi, puis Neville et Justin prendrons le relais… Ginny et Ellie McGregor s'occupent des Première Année.

_-_ Ho… c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir…

Elle se leva.

_-_ Alors à ce soir, donc…

_-_ 'Soir, maugréa Ron.

Isadora quitta la table, elle fit une halte à celle de ses amies, où il y eut quelques gloussements. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Ron ricana :

_-_ Tu as intérêt à parler à McGregor avant que d'autres ne se chargent de lui raconter comment tu travailles avec ton ex petite amie…

_-_ Franchement, Ron, avant de gloser sur la jalousie des autres, tu ferais mieux de tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec un regard furieux à Ron. Il t'a encore fait une scène ?

_-_ Non ! se récria Ron.

_-_ Presque ! le contredit Hermione.

Elle soupira, et embrassa néanmoins le front du jeune homme qui rougit. Puis elle tapota son épaule avant de laisser Ron et Harry seuls à la table car elle avait un cours optionnel dans la demi heure qui suivait et devait encore aller chercher ses affaires.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Harry attrapa Ron par la manche pour le forcer à tourner son attention vers lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait encore ?

_-_ Mais… rien… je te l'assure… C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie à nouveau… comme quand…

_-_ Quand vous étiez fâchés… ? proposa Harry devant le désarroi de son ami.

_-_ Quand on était fâchés on partageait davantage de choses qu'en ce moment ! Elle me parlait davantage qu'en ce moment, même si c'était pour me crier dessus. J'essaie de faire comme d'habitude, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si…

Ron posa brutalement ses coudes sur la table et son visage dans ses mains. Le soupir qu'il poussa fit mal au cœur d'Harry.

_-_ Je voudrais tant que tout revienne comme avant… souhaita_-_t_-_il.

Harry haussa les épaules, en un geste d'impuissance.

_-_ Si c'était possible…

Harry fixait les tâches de rousseur de Ron en face de lui. _Nous survivrons. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve_, avait assuré Hermione.

_-_ C'est comme quand elle était à Ste Mangouste, dit Ron. Comme quand elle a reçu le sortilège de cette garce de Bellatrix Lestrange.

_-_ Ecoute Ron… commença Harry. Elle ne veut pas te forcer à l'aider à surmonter la peine d'avoir participé à la perte du professeur Rogue… C'est pour te préserver qu'elle ne veut pas te faire partager sa peine. Pas pour te mettre à l'écart ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

_-_ Il s'agit bien de moi ! s'exclama Ron. Je te parle d'elle ! Celle que nous avons devant nous matin et soir, ce n'est pas elle, Harry… Ce n'est pas elle…

Ron luttait contre une colère qui montait du fond de lui. Il ferma plusieurs fois ses mains pour former deux poings rageurs qu'il ne voulait pas cogner contre la table.

_-_ Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est jouer les imbéciles !

Harry le laissa se calmer lentement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je peux faire ? demanda pitoyablement Ron à son ami.

_-_ C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? se mit à rire le jeune homme avec amertume.

Le regard de chien battu de Ron le fit sourire.

_-_ Je vais essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas chez elle… promit_-_il. Du moins de savoir réellement ce qui ne va pas… Et cette fois je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ses protestations… Ensuite nous mettrons au point une stratégie de reconquête… qu'est_-_ce que tu en dis… ? Tu es doué pour la stratégie, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir nous faire ça… hein ? Et au pire, on demandera aux filles…

_-_ Quelles filles ? se méfia Ron. J'espère que tu ne parles pas de Ginny et McGregor…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, comme si un vol d'hippogriffes attirait soudain son attention. Il se leva.

_-_ En attendant, je sais exactement ce qu'il nous faut à tous les deux, Ron…

_-_ Ouais… un tonneau plein de potion d'allégresse ! et on pourrait en profiter pour en faire avaler un peu à Hermione aussi…

Harry se pencha vers son ami :

_-_ Mieux !

_-_ Mieux ? douta Ron. Si tu comptes piquer ses bièraubeurres à Seamus, tu arrives trop tard ! Hermione a déjà tout confisqué…

_-_ Encore mieux…

_-_ Encore mieux ? répéta Ron en suivant son ami qui l'entraînait vers la sortie. Je vois qu'une seule chose… mais ça m'étonnerait qu'Hermione soit d'accord, surtout en ce moment.

Harry se mit à rire. Il fit signe à Ron de le suivre jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il frappa à la porte et la voix du Professeur McGonagall lui répondit d'un ton pressé.

_-_ Puis_-_je prendre les clés du vestiaire, Madame ? l'entendit demander Ron depuis le couloir. Ron Weasley et moi voudrions vérifier les balais avant l'entraînement de ce soir…

Ron ne perçut pas la réponse de McGonagall mais moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry ressortait avec les clés du vestiaire de Quidditch entre les mains.

_-_ Quidditch ? fit_-_il à Ron en lui les lui balançant sous le nez.

_-_ Quidditch ! approuva Ron avec reconnaissance.

Et ils partirent du même pas pressé vers le grand Hall.

* * *

**_RAR :_**

**_Petite plume : On voyait un peu moins Ron, ou c'était une impression de ma part peut être, il revient égal à lui même, jaloux, inquiet etc._** Il n'a pas changé… enfin, c'est peut-être ce qu'il voudrait faire croire…  
**_D'après ce que j'ai compris, depuis un petit bout de temps quand même, je suis pas blonde non plus, tu postes sur un site appelé la Pensine, je l'ai trouvé mais après impossible de rentrer dans le site même. On fait comment ?_** En fait, il y a le site et le forum. Pour le site il faut écrire la pensine tout simplement dans le moteur de recherche, et de là on peut accéder au forum. Si on arrive directement sur le forum, il n'y a pas encore de lien pour aller sur le site. C'était en travaux, me semble-t-il car plusieurs membres l'avaient demandé.

**_Alixe_****_ Tu parles de tes stats dans tes RàR. Tu est abonnée à ffnet ? POur évaluer mon nombre de lecteur, je prends le nb de passages du dernier chapitre entre sa mise en ligne et celle du chapitre suivant, en rognant un peu pour prendre en compte les doubles passages. _**Heu… on le voit où le nombre de passages ? parce que j'avoue que à part le nombres de reviewes et de personnes qui ont inscrit ma fic dans leurs favoris… j'ai pas autre chose sur mon écran…

**_vestrit : bon, voila, maintenant, tu me fais douter de la tranquilité du couple hermione/ron (c'est les trois petits points qui me troublent je crois :D)_** gniark gniark gniark…

**_lyraesth _**Merci pour tes compliments. **_ms j'aimerais savoie si tu va la continuer kd nos heros auron kitter poudelard _**Non. Je ne le pense pas.

**_Voldemort : Encore un chapitre génial, je fais finir par tomber amoureux de toi si tu continus._** Tu crois pas plutôt que c'est d'Ellie McGregor que tu serais prêt à tomber amoureux… Elle ne me ressemble absolument pas, je le précise… **_Bon je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le temps de t'écrire plus longtemps j'ai un match alors bon courage et à la prochaine._** Oui, c'est typique des mecs, ça… ça commence une déclaration et hop ça préfère retourner à leur match…

**_Achille : Nott est de plus en plus étrange... et interessant. _**Cela va de paire !  
**_au fait, le passage où Harry possède Maugrey et sauve Rogue est raconté (je sais, ça fait loin...)._** oui, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**_Lyane_****_ : Je comprend mieux ce qui s'est passé chez les Serpentards, mais il est vrai qu'il y a encore des questions sans réponses là-dessus (sans parler de Nott). Va-t-on savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé un de ces jours? Je pense que le préfet en chef aura bien des chose à dire dans peu de temps, à condition qu'il soit réveillé et l'esprit intact, ce qui parraitrait étonnant avec ce qu'il a subit (pessimiste, moi? pas du tout, je me prépare au pire en attendant le meilleur, c'est tout)_**. Hahahahahaha ! Oui, on saura… pas tout de suite, et pas forcément tout dans les détails, mais on saura...

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Hum... j'avais oublié ce détail... Firenze et Trewlauney (je ne me rappelle jamais l'orthographe!) enseignent tous les deux la Divination? Comment ça se passe?_** Bien apparemment. Sybille reste dans son grenier, Firenze dans sa classe-Forêt et tout se passe le mieux du monde… **_"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ! aboya la voix furieuse de Ron." Alors là! MDR! Ron s'entraine pour ses futurs enfants c'est ça? Quand sa fille rentrera à 22h02 au lieu de 22h! hihi!_** C'est quand même le fils de sa mère, Ronnie…  
**_Bon alors récapitulons parce que je ne suis pas sûre de bien suivre. (…)Peut-être que j'aurai la suite à la fin de la p'tite conversation entre nos trois amis!_** C'est plus clair ? **_Mais s'il était à la volière pendant que les Détraqueurs arrivaient... qui était aux côtés de Dumbledore? _**Non, ça s'est passé après l'attaque des Détraqueurs…  
**_Ho que c'est chouette cette histoire de Gri-Moi-Re! C'est mignon comme invention! C'est comme Internet chez les Sorciers! _**MSN version sorcier !


	78. Chapitre 157 : Des milliers de Chemins

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Je sais : on avait dit vendredi… Mais on y est presque et puis je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster demain dans la journée et encore moins le soir… alors place au chapitre suivant…**

* * *

**Chapitre 157**

**Des milliers de chemins**

…

Le vent. Il y avait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas senti le vent sur son visage. Il était glacé mais ce n'était pas grave. Voler. Il n'y avait que cela de vrai. Sans contrainte.

Harry se pencha sur le manche de son balai. Il allait vite. Très vite. Ses mains étaient engourdies malgré les gants. Ses yeux pleuraient des larmes de glace. Mais il n'aurait pour rien au monde arrêté de voler.

Lorsque Joanna Andrews se présenta sur le terrain pour leur entraînement spécifique, Harry se sentait déjà mieux. La course après le vif, les feintes, les plongeons lui faisaient oublier les rumeurs et les bruits, ainsi que ses soucis quand à ses camarades. Il avait voulu se persuader que Ron et Hermione allaient bien. Il avait voulu se laisser prendre à l'apparente sérénité qu'affichait la Préfète en Chef. Il avait voulu se fermer les yeux également sur les rancoeurs et les commentaires que suscitaient sa relation avec Ellen McGregor. Elle avait beau prétendre qu'elle s'en moquait, il ne pouvait croire que cela ne la touchait pas un tout petit peu… Peut_-_être était_-_ce pour cela qu'elle s'obstinait à provoquer et se dresser en égérie serpentarde de la lutte contre les Ténèbres… Ou bien, elle était réellement la prétentieuse qu'on disait qu'elle était… et Harry n'était pas loin d'en être convaincu.

Ginny le rappela à la réalité. Il faisait nuit. Les joueurs étaient frigorifiés. Il n'y aurait pas de match avant un moment. Cela ne valait pas la peine d'envoyer la moitié de l'équipe à l'infirmerie pour cause de coup de froid.

Harry demanda à Ron s'il se sentait mieux. Après une douche chaude, ce dernier paraissait avoir retrouvé un semblant de moral. Il laissa Harry fermer les vestiaires au départ des joueurs. Il voulait retrouver Hermione au plus vite.

_-_ Comme si elle risquait de l'oublier, grommela Ginny. Bon, je rentre aussi ! Je dois répondre à Gerry…

_-_ Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ce matin ? demanda Harry qui vérifiait que les vestiaires étaient vides avant de fermer.

_-_ J'ai répondu à sa lettre d'hier. Il faut que je réponde à sa lettre de ce matin.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous avez tant à vous dire ?

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_-_ Au début je pensais comme toi, dit_-_elle doucement. Chaque fois que je recevais un courrier de lui, je me disais avec angoisse : Mais qu'est_-_ce que je vais pouvoir lui raconter… Surtout que lui, il semblait avoir toujours des mètres et des mètres de parchemin à m'adresser… Mais à présent, dès que j'ai cacheté ma lettre, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours oublié de lui dire une chose ou l'autre…

Elle se tut, un peu émue, comme ils approchaient des tribunes des professeurs pour sortir de l'enceinte du terrain de Quidditch.

_-_ Tu crois qu'on nous laissera quitter Poudlard à Noël ? soupira la jeune fille.

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

_-_ Et si on nous laisse sortir, tu crois que Maman me laisserait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Le regard de doute qu'il jeta à Ginny trouva un reflet dans les yeux de son amie. Elle grimaça :

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'on nous laisse à Poudlard, estima_-_t_-_elle. Tu me prêterais ta carte pour que je rejoigne Pré_-_au_-_Lard par les passages secrets ?

_-_ Tu es prête à tant que cela pour lui ? demanda_-_t_-_il en fronçant les sourcils pour se donner un air sévère.

Ginny eut un geste d'impuissance.

_-_ Je ne suis pas comme Ellie, moi. Je n'ai aucune patience… Et il faut bien que je sache si je suis amoureuse de lui ou des mots qu'il m'écrit… Tu ne crois…

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit taire Ginny brusquement. Il alluma une lueur plus vive au bout de sa baguette.

_-_ Qui est là ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un… Montrez_-_vous…

_-_ Ce n'est que moi…

Ginny et Harry se tournèrent sur leur droite. De dessous les tribunes, Ellen McGregor sortit. Son écharpe assourdissait sa voix et un bonnet couvrait ses cheveux. Ginny se mit à rire, un peu nerveuse et la main sur son cœur.

_-_ C'est digne d'une Serpentard, ça ! faire mourir les gens de peur…

_-_ Tu as donc des choses à cacher, Ginny Weasley… insinua la préfète de Serpentard. Que complotiez_-_vous tous les deux…

_-_ On ne complotait pas ! se mit à rire Harry. On disait du mal de toi…

Il mit son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui.

_-_ Tu me surveilles ? questionna_-_t_-_il avec amusement.

_-_ L'affaire Marchinson m'a servi de leçon, répondit Ellie sur le même ton mi_-_narquois mi_-_sérieux. Et j'étais aussi venue assister à ton entraînement…

_-_ Tu étais là ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne t'ai pas vue…

_-_ C'est que tu étais trop occupé à regarder évoluer Debby Grayson…

Ginny retint un rire.

_-_ Je vous laisse régler vos comptes… dit_-_elle avant de filer sur un signe de la main.

Ellie entoura de ses bras les épaules d'Harry.

_-_ Comment fais_-_tu cela ? demanda_-_t_-_elle ses yeux dans les siens.

_-_ Quoi donc ? lui sourit le jeune homme croyant qu'elle parlait de Quidditch.

_-_ Comment savais_-_tu que j'étais là ? Et ne me dis pas que tu as senti mon parfum… ce n'est pas vrai. Il fait trop froid pour sentir quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry. Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Ça arrive souvent. C'est parce que je suis un bon légilimancien…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fit glisser l'écharpe sur le menton d'Ellen. Son nez était gelé malgré le cache col qui protégeait le bas de son visage.

_-_ Mais c'est vrai que tu es restée dans les tribunes par ce froid ! s'exclama Harry.

_-_ Je me suis mise à l'abri du vent…

_-_ Tu es folle !

Malgré tout il se sentait flatté. Il la serra contre lui tandis qu'ils prenaient le chemin du château.

_-_ Je voulais passer quelques instants avec toi, puisqu'on ne se verra pas ce soir… Granger m'a collé dans le groupe du jeudi, au club de Duels…

Elle claquait des dents. Harry resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur ses épaules. Il lui sourit et elle cacha son visage dans le manteau du jeune homme.

Une bruine fine s'était mise à tomber. Ellen frissonna. Ses joues étaient rouges, et son nez tout blanc. Le château brillait de mille fenêtres allumées et réchauffait la nuit. La lueur de la baguette d'Harry mettait des éclats rouges dans la chevelure brune d'Ellen. Une résille d'embruns gelés couvrait ses cheveux. Le froid rendait inconfortable le moindre de leurs pas, impossible toute parole. L'ombre était tout autour d'eux. Et le danger pouvait surgir de toute part…

Et pourtant, il y avait dans le sourire d'Ellen et dans son regard levé vers lui quelque chose qui lui donnait envie d'oublier que ses pieds gelaient et que sa mâchoire était presque paralysée à force de serrer les dents pour éviter d'en claquer. Ce n'était que du froid qui venait de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur de lui la chaleur était vivante. L'ancienne magie était à l'œuvre. Elle réchauffait son cœur. Il était bien. Et le reste lui importait peu. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ralentissait le pas. Comme pour retarder le moment où il lui faudrait se séparer d'Ellie. _C'est normal d'être heureux, Remus ? C'est normal d'éprouver du bonheur quand tout va mal autour de vous ? _et la voix de Remus… non le rire de Remus. _Ce n'est pas d'être heureux qui fait de toi un égoïste. C'est de refuser ce bonheur à ceux qui t'aiment._ Il frissonna à son tour. Comment aurait_-_il pu passer le cap de ce week_-_end tragique sans Ellen ? Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer.

Il s'arrêta sur la première marche du perron.

_-_ Ellen…

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Le brouillard faisait un halo à la lumière des torches. La petite porte était entrouverte. On entendait des bruits, des voix, des rires à l'intérieur du Hall.

_-_ Ellen…

Il essuya les gouttelettes de bruine à ses cils et caressa sa joue froide. Les mots ne suffisaient pas. Aucuns ne pouvaient dire ce qu'il éprouvait. Ils étaient si froids et si ridicules parfois. Ils n'avaient aucun sens. En tous cas pas celui qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils eussent. Il remonta le cache_-_nez sur le sourire de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je suppose, dit_-_il à la place de ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, je suppose que tu sais déjà que j'ai passé l'après_-_midi avec Isadora Marchinson.

Ellen hocha la tête. Il faillit lui parler de Nott. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas gâcher ces moments.

_-_ Je sais même que vous vous êtes tenus par la main dans la salle commune, reprit Ellen comme Harry ne poursuivait pas.

Harry leva les sourcils.

_-_ Et dois_-_je craindre pour ma vie ? Sans doute Isadora gît_-_elle sans connaissance sous les lavabos des toilettes des filles… et maintenant c'est mon tour… Où veux_-_tu procéder ? Dans les toilettes du rez_-_de_-_chaussée ? ou à l'étage peut_-_être ? Tiens, celles du deuxième seraient un décor idéal ! Mimi Geignarde serait ravie de me voir trépasser dans ses quartiers favoris… on ne sait jamais… si je me mettais à hanter le château avec elle…

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ Mais pourquoi les toilettes ?

_-_ Parce que c'est un lieu que les Serpentard affectionnent pour y perpétrer leurs forfaits, semble_-_t_-_il…

_-_ Hé !

Elle voulut se dégager de son étreinte pour manifester geste à l'appui sa désapprobation la plus complète. Mais il la tenait serrée contre lui. Elle renonça à son courroux. De la buée s'échappaient de leur nez et de leur bouche. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Et ils n'avaient toujours pas envie de rentrer.

_-_ Et tu as appris comment qu'Isadora et moi nous tenions la main dans la salle commune ? reprit Harry.

_-_ On s'est chargé de venir me l'apprendre…

_-_ _On_ a_-_t_-_il un nom ?

_-_ Elle en a un… Mais je m'en voudrais de livrer cette pauvre fille à la vindicte du Survivant…

_-_ Dawson ?

_-_ Tu l'as lu dans mon esprit ?

_-_ Pas besoin de légilimancie pour deviner que Jezebel Dawson est impliquée dans un coup de ce genre… Tu devrais mettre Grenouille en garde tu sais, elles traînent souvent ensemble et…Oh bon sang !

_-_ Quoi ? s'alarma Ellen car Harry venait de frapper son front du plat de la main.

_-_ Les rumeurs serpentardes ! Voilà comment elle les apprenait ! Je me demande même si elle ne les fabriquait pas elle_-_même d'après ce que Betsie pouvait lui raconter de ce qui se passe dans les cachots et de ce qu'elle pouvait récolter de_-_ci de_-_là… Ah ! Dawson ! Dawson ! je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire ! Est_-_ce que je la tue de mes propres mains ou est_-_ce que je laisse _Ronald_ le faire après que je lui ai appris que c'était elle qui avait dénoncé à Hermione l'organisation de sa fête d'anniversaire ?

Ellen se mit à rire.

_-_ C'est encore une gamine… laisse_-_là donc se faire les dents… Elle finira bien par tomber sur plus coriace qu'elle… Et j'ai déjà mis en garde Grenouille contre le tort que la fréquentation des Gryffondor peut causer à une réputation…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard brillait de larmes de froid. Elle renifla. Une idée incongrue se glissa dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_-_ Tu crois que s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre… nous nous serions rencontrés ? demanda_-_t_-_il regrettant déjà sa question.

_-_ Certainement… répondit Ellie. Mais tu ne serais qu'un stupide Gryffondor de plus je présume… même avec ta superbe cicatrice de Celui_-_qui_-_a_-_survécu….

_-_ Alors… je crois que j'aime cette cicatrice et je crois que j'aime tout ce qui nous a menés à cette guerre…

Elle le regardait en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient de plus belle.

_-_ C'est stupide n'est_-_ce pas… murmura Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, lentement.

_-_ Non, c'est juste que tu as une façon si déroutante de dire les choses…

Elle renifla encore, prit les mains du jeune homme sur ses joues et les serra entre les siennes contre son écharpe verte sur sa bouche. Puis elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui pour reprendre leur route vers la porte d'où s'échappait la lumière du Hall.

…

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Harry. Des Quatrième aux Septième Année, ils le regardaient tous dans un silence expectatif. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas ainsi senti l'objet de tant d'attention. Sauf lorsque Ellie et lui étaient revenus du stade de Quidditch le soir même… mais c'était totalement différent et nettement plus agréable… Enfin, c'était bien moins agréable de se sentir dévisager par une partie de l'école que par les doux yeux d'Ellen…

Il se força à se concentrer sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

_-_ On va faire des groupes ! dit_-_il précipitamment. Aujourd'hui, les Quatrième et les Cinquième Année contre les Sixième et les Septième… La prochaine fois, on fera un de chaque année, et la fois d'après Année contre Année, Maison contre Maison, et ensuite… on avisera… Vous avez dix minutes pour vous mettre d'accord… Justin ? Bien sûr que les sortilèges collectifs sont autorisés… A ce propos, je vous rappelle que le club serait purement et simplement annulé s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à l'un d'entre nous… Donc les sortilèges interdits sont interdits ! On fait avec ce qu'on a… Le but est de se protéger en premier lieu, ensuite d'empêcher de nuire…

_-_ On fait comment ? l'interrompit Malone.

_-_ Petit un : on immobilise ! Petit deux : on désarme ! Petit trois : on tape dessus !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Bobbins, un garçon de Septième Année de Serpentard, qui se tenait au fond de la salle.

_-_ Je ferais le contraire, moi… le contra Justin Finch_-_Fletchey. Petit un : on désarme ! Petit deux : on immobilise ! Petit trois : on tape dessus !

_-_ On tape sur personne ! s'exclama Hermione outrée. Petit trois : on entrave et petit quatre : on plonge l'ennemi dans l'inconscience avec un sortilège d'évanouissement.

_-_ A propos ! demanda Neville en levant le bras. On aura droit à la poudre d'Estourbinette cette année aussi ?

Harry jeta un œil sur Hermione. La Préfète en Chef haussa une épaule.

_-_ Seulement les Septième et les Sixième Année ! Et à condition que vous nous fournissiez chacun une éprouvette !

Il y eut des remous de mécontentement chez les Cinquièmes et Quatrième Année. Hermione fit taire les protestations.

_-_ C'est comme ça ! La poudre d'Estourbinette ne se manie pas comme ça !

Elle fit claquer ses doigts d'un geste brusque.

_-_ C'est dangereux ! Pas question que toute l'école se balade avec de la poudre plein les poches ! Les dernières années seulement ! Et encore s'il ne tenait qu'à moi certaines personnes ne devraient jamais s'approcher de telles armes !

Neville rentra la tête dans les épaules, mais Hermione jetait des regards courroucés à Ernie Mcmillan et à un Serpentard à côté de Bobbins. Malone crut qu'il pouvait ricaner de ses camarades lorsque les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur lui.

_-_ Si jamais nous sommes attaqués, reprit_-_elle plus calmement, nous ferons une distribution…

_-_ Et si on est attaqués par surprise comme pour Halloween ? demanda le Serpentard à coté de Bobbins.

_-_ Ce qui est arrivé à Halloween ne se reproduira pas, Archer !

La voix d'Harry était ferme. Il s'adressait à son camarade, mais chacun sut qu'il parlait pour lui.

_-_ Tu en es certain, Potter ? insista Archer.

_-_ Pourquoi sommes_-_nous tous ici ce soir ? lui renvoya Harry. Pour que les évènements d'Halloween recommencent ? Non, pour les empêcher. Si nous sommes à nouveau attaqués, nous serons mieux préparés…

_-_ Oui mais pour la poudre d'Estourbinette… fit une voix timide parmi les participants.

Hermione s'avança sur l'estrade à côté d'Harry, cherchant des yeux celui qui avait parlé.

_-_ J'ai dit les Sixième et Septième ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans cette phrase ?

_-_ Te fâche pas Granger… ironisa Archer. Si c'est si dangereux que ça, tu pourrais nous faire une démonstration afin qu'on sache manipuler une telle arme.

La Préfète en Chef fit un pas en avant :

_-_ D'accord, Archer ! Tu fournis l'éprouvette, je fournis la poudre. Qui veut servir de cobaye ?

Bobbins donna un coup de coude à son camarade et lui fit signe de la mettre en veilleuse. On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Harry proposa de commencer la séance sans tarder. Hermione descendit de l'estrade pour former les groupes avec ses condisciples. Quelqu'un demanda quelle était finalement la marche à suivre que leur leader recommandait…

_-_ On fait ce qu'on peut ! répliqua Neville. L'important c'est de les toucher avant qu'ils ne nous touchent parce que les autres, les interdits et les impardonnables, ça les gênera pas ! Allez ! Au travail !

Il se mit en garde, puis se ressaisit, rougit un peu :

_-_ Heu… désolé Harry, fit_-_il alors que le jeune Potter riait franchement.

Et Dennis Crivey envoya un Maléfice du Saucisson à Neville. Colin répondit aussitôt à son frère par un expelliarmus indigné. Ron qui était plié en deux de rire devant Neville saucissonné avait du mal à lever sa baguette et à prononcer un sortilège quelconque face à la menace de Debbie Grayson. Il ne put que murmurer un Protego pour contrer le sort de la Gardienne des Phénix.

_-_ Très bien ! fit Harry un peu goguenard. Voici une parfaite illustration de ce que nous disions précédemment : se protéger, désarmer, immobiliser… Dans le désordre le plus total, mais avec une efficacité prodigieuse.

_-_ C'est ce qui importe, non, Capitaine ! Fit Debbie dépitée de l'échec de son attaque contre le Préfet de Septième Année et néanmoins coéquipier.

_-_ On peut aussi essayer les silencio, dit une voix parmi les participants. Les sortilèges sont bien moins efficaces quand on ne peut prononcer la formule à voix haute ! et ça les oblige à s'approcher de l'adversaire…

_-_ Ha ! ça ! s'exclama Malone. C'est bien une tactique tordue de Serpentard : museler l'opposition !

_-_ Eh ho ! Malone ! Vous étiez tous bien contents de les voir rappliquer les Serpentard avec leurs tactiques tordues le soir d'Halloween pendant que vous cédiez tous à la panique dans le Grand Hall…

_-_ Te fâche pas, Archer !

_-_ Je me fâche pas ! riposta le jeune homme sur un ton qui faisait croire le contraire. N'empêche que vous devez tous une fière chandelle à McGregor sur ce coup_-_là. Si elle n'était pas allée jusqu'à la salle de Serpentard au péril de sa vie, vous seriez encore en train de vous demander comment vous en sortir !

_-_ Heu… oui mais nous aussi, Andy… essaya de le calmer Bobbins… Et puis les silencios c'est la spécialité d'Ellie, pas des Serpentard…

Bobbins se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un sourire nigaud :

_-_ Y a qu'à demander à Potter… Il le sait lui que pour fermer la bouche des gens, elle s'y entend, McGregor.

La moitié de la salle leva des yeux inquiets sur le Survivant. L'autre moitié les baissa pour ne pas laisser voir son hilarité. La première à ne pouvoir retenir son rire fut Isadora Marchinson. Les autres filles gloussèrent. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry leur jeta à tous et toutes un regard sardonique.

_-_ Montrez_-_moi donc ce que vous valez dans la bataille avant de présumer de la valeur des autres…

Neville, que Ron venait de désensorceler, brandit sa baguette le premier cette fois. Les Quatrième et Cinquième Année qui lui faisaient face se hâtèrent de se mettre à l'abri derrière une table… Les éclairs rouges fusaient. Les exclamations de dépit ou de victoire également. Ainsi que quelques : « Hé ! Malone ! On est sensé être ensemble je te rappelle… ! » et la réponse qui allait avec : « Oups ! Désolé, Archer ! L'habitude tu comprends… »

A la fin de la séance, les duellistes virent saluer Harry avec enthousiasme. Il avait prodigué ses conseils et donné son avis sur les diverses techniques employées. Il avait encouragé tout le monde et félicité chacun. Bobbins lui serra la main avant de lui faire quelques excuses pour ses paroles irréfléchies et s'assurer qu'Harry ne répèterait pas ce qu'il avait dit à sa « douce amie »… quoi que douce n'était pas l'adjectif qui caractérisait particulièrement la dite amie, selon son camarade de Maison. Harry se contenta de sourire, et Bobbins resta sur ses gardes jusqu'au lendemain soir chaque fois que McGregor lui adressait la parole.

Les Septième Année de Serpentard rassemblèrent leurs camarades et rejoignirent ensemble leurs quartiers. Hermione soupira en les regardant partir en groupe. Ron hésita à poser son bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il déguisa son geste en un époussetage de sa robe lorsqu'elle tourna vers lui son attention.

_-_ Tu avais de la poussière sur l'épaule, mentit_-_il… Franchement, elles sont vraiment sales ces salles de cours… heu… je veux dire… je ne veux pas dire que les Elfes ne font pas leur travail… je veux juste dire que je ne pensais pas qu'elles étaient aussi sales…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu vas bien, Ron ?

_-_ Heu… oui…

Hermione leva les sourcils.

_-_ Alors arrête de me parler de la SALE… Et d'abord c'est pas la SALE, c'est la S.A.L.E. !

_-_ Mais Hony… je te jure que c'était pas ce que je voulais dire…

Hermione soupira.

_-_ Je sais, Ron… tu ne veux jamais dire ce que tu dis… Allez, viens, on doit aller dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, c'est l'heure du couvre_-_feu… Harry, on se retrouve chez les Gryffondor… Et je veux te voir plongé dans ton devoir de Métamorphoses quand nous remonterons…

Harry esquissa un semblant de salut vaguement militaire et se força à sourire. Les paroles de Ron de l'après midi lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire quand il prétendait que ce n'était pas l'Hermione qu'ils connaissaient qu'ils avaient devant eux depuis le week_-_end. Ils jouaient tous à faire semblant. Ils montraient à chacun un visage à peine chagrin. Ils assuraient qu'ils avaient la force d'être ce et ceux qu'on attendait d'eux. Lui, Harry, il avait Ellen pour se retrouver. Pour être lui_-_même, dépouillé de toutes les images et de tous les rôles qu'on lui attribuait. Elle ne lui demandait pas autre chose qu'être avec elle. Peut_-_être Ron et Hermione étaient_-_ils trop exigeants l'un envers l'autre ? A moins que ce fût envers eux_-_mêmes.

Il les observa s'éloigner vers le fond du couloir, un vague malaise au fond du cœur.

_-_ Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Harry haussa une épaule. Il se tourna vers Neville qui l'attendait visiblement.

_-_ Tu rentres directement chez nous ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, Luna a son club de Sortilèges ce soir… C'est près de chez les Serdaigle.

Ils s'avancèrent du même pas dans le corridor.

_-_ C'était une chouette séance, Harry… reprit Neville. Justin et moi, nous avons décidé de suivre la même voie, pour la semaine prochaine quand nous serons tous les deux avec nos camarades… On s'est vraiment bien amusés…

Harry soupira. Il échangea un regard avec Neville. Ce dernier sourit :

_-_ Tu sais ce que dit Madame Chourave, Harry… On apprend mieux en s'amusant… Et ce n'est pas un mal que d'oublier un peu qu'on risquera peut_-_être nos vies… D'ailleurs ce n'est pas un mal non plus que les Salamandres s'imaginent que le club de duels est devenu un club comme tous les autres : une association de loisirs, où on s'amuse plutôt que de s'entraîner à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… si j'ai bien compris tes desseins…

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Harry.

Neville lui sourit avec assurance, heureux d'avoir pu rasséréner son ami.

_-_ Pour Ron et Hermione… recommença_-_t_-_il. Je m'inquiète aussi.

_-_ Oui, Hermione n'a pas l'air dans son assiette… murmura Harry.

Neville lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

_-_ Ben… _-_il hésita puis reprit – Hermione, ça peut pas lui faire tant de mal que cela de s'apercevoir qu'elle peut pas tout gérer et maîtriser tout le temps… Il faut bien qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle a des limites comme tout le monde, non ?

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Harry, incertain de sa réaction. Harry fronçait les sourcils.

_-_ C'est ce dont elle s'est rendu compte l'année dernière, tu ne crois pas ? Elle a réussi à remonter la pente toute seule…

_-_ L'année dernière… reprit prudemment Neville… L'année dernière elle n'était pas toute seule. Nous étions tous autour d'elle… parce que sa détresse était visible de l'extérieur. Et le professeur Rogue était là aussi. Il n'a pas fait que la soigner, Harry. Il lui a donné beaucoup plus… Il lui a fait confiance. Il n'avait pas un seul apprenti… Il avait deux disciples. Dans des matières différentes, je le reconnais. Mais elle lui était dévouée, plus qu'elle ne le montrait…

_-_ Oui… je sais… Ron est si jaloux…

_-_ Ron ? oui, bien sûr… Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que tu croies qu'elle voulait prendre ta place auprès du professeur Rogue.

Harry sursauta. Neville était_-_il en train de perdre la tête. Il se mordit les lèvres. Les mots exprimant la folie n'étaient pas à prononcer devant son ami.

_-_ Je sais ce que je dis Harry…

_-_ Alors je suis aussi passé à côté de cela… murmura Harry amèrement.

Neville secoua la tête.

_-_ Elle l'a voulu ainsi, tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Elle le sait bien…. Elle le sait bien qu'elle avait tout misé sur le professeur Rogue et qu'elle a perdu tout ce à quoi elle tenait, du point de vue de ses projets et de ses ambitions, s'entend… Elle ne sait plus très bien où elle en est, c'est vrai. Elle a pris une claque parce que ce qu'elle avait prévu ne s'est pas déroulé comme elle le voulait… Mais elle est assez intelligente et fine pour assimiler que si Rogue est là où il est, c'est parce qu'il l'a voulu… Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis sûr, si nous restons auprès d'elle et si nous lui assurons que nous avons besoin d'elle…

Neville plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry qui baissa les yeux.

_-_ Non, soupira Neville, je m'inquiète surtout pour Ron. Lui il a tout misé sur Hermione et si elle s'éloigne de lui, même si c'est pour le protéger comme elle le prétend, il va sombrer. Il fait n'importe quoi en ce moment… Je sais bien qu'il a toujours fait le contraire de ce qu'il pensait foncièrement. Mais là il est complètement déboussolé…

_-_ Il a parfaitement compris qu'Hermione ne va pas bien… le défendit Harry.

Il avait l'impression qu'à travers son meilleur ami, c'était lui_-_même que Neville était en train de montrer du doigt.

_-_ Je sais qu'il l'a compris, répondit doucement Neville alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il donna mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_-_ Mais, reprit_-_il à voix basse tandis qu'ils traversaient la pièce vers les escaliers des dortoirs, c'est bien parce qu'il l'a compris qu'il ne va pas bien lui_-_même… Sans compter…

Neville s'arrêta sur la marche médiane de l'escalier.

_-_ Harry ? Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte de ce que vit Ron en ce moment ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix affligée.

_-_ Il a vu mourir Remus… fit Harry.

Et il savait au moment même où il prononçait ses mots que ce n'était pas seulement de cela dont Neville voulait parler. Le jeune Londubat hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui… c'était déjà assez éprouvant, juste après ce que vous veniez de vivre dans la crypte… ensuite quand il a compris ce qui était réellement arrivé et ce que cela impliquait… il a fallu qu'il revoie toute sa manière d'appréhender le professeur Rogue… ainsi que bien d'autres personnes et évènements… Et tout cela en si peu de temps… Lui aussi, il a pris quelques claques dans ses certitudes. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les certitudes de Ron sont difficiles à déboulonner ! Tu imagines la tempête que cela a du provoquer dans sa tête de Weasley borné et sectaire… ?

_-_ Je n'avais pas pensé à cela non plus…

Harry avait la tête dans du coton et il se sentait légèrement nauséeux.

_-_ Et chaque fois qu'il pense à Hermione… reprit_-_il.

_-_ Il pense à Rogue et il se dit qu'elle avait raison… continua Neville.

_-_ Et Hermione croit qu'il veut seulement lui faire plaisir, alors elle change de conversation pour ne pas le forcer à lui mentir… grimaça Harry.

_-_ Et il croit qu'elle ne veut pas partager sa peine avec lui… admit Neville en hochant la tête d'un air désolé.

_-_ C'est… terrible, laissa échapper Harry presque malgré lui. Il ne va jamais supporter autant d'émotions contradictoires…

Neville soupira.

_-_ Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Car si c'est normal de ressentir ce genre de sentiments et même nécessaire pour pouvoir passer à autre chose… ce qui me tracasse, c'est que c'est de Ron dont nous parlons…

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Nous ? pas grand_-_chose, je le crains… soupira Neville. A part veiller au grain et l'empêcher de craquer avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la direction des opérations…

_-_ Mais comment l'en empêcher ? s'alarma Harry soudain pris de panique.

Neville haussa les épaules.

_-_ En détournant son attention, en l'occupant… Nous en avons parlé avec Ginny et elle est d'accord pour lui agiter sous le nez ses lettres à Dennis chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire – même si elle doit supporter ses remarques acerbes. Et surtout en aidant Hermione à se secouer…

_-_ Mais comment ? répéta Harry.

S'il n'avait pas su voir l'étendu des dégâts malgré ses conversations avec la jeune fille, comment pourrait_-_il réussir à la remettre sur le droit chemin.

_-_ J'avoue que je comptais sur toi… dit justement Neville. Moi je ne crois pas que je pourrais tirer d'elle plus que ce que j'ai appris… Elle me cache quelque chose dont elle ne veut absolument pas me parler. Peut_-_être qu'à toi…

_-_ Mais si elle ne m'en a pas parlé jusqu'à présent, pourquoi le ferait_-_elle maintenant ?

_-_ Peut_-_être…

Neville ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Il fit entrer Harry et referma la porte derrière lui.

_-_ Peut_-_être que tu n'as pas posé les bonnes questions…

_-_ Je me suis contenté de ce qu'elle m'a raconté ! se mit en colère Harry.

Il se serait donné des claques.

_-_ Tu sais Harry, je comprends que tu n'ais pas souhaité aller au_-_delà…

La compréhension de Neville parut soudain insupportable à Harry. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il pouvait savoir de ce qu'il souhaitait ? Etait_-_il le meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione ? Non, c'était lui, Harry, qui l'était ! Et lui il savait ce qu'ils ressentaient ! Pourquoi seraient_-_ils allés raconté à Neville des choses aussi intimes qu'ils ne lui auraient pas dites à lui ?

_-_ oui je comprends… répétait Neville sans paraître s'apercevoir de l'exaspération d'Harry. Après tout, tu étais avec eux dans les souterrains… tu devais ressentir la même émotion, la même colère, la même culpabilité… Et même… plus… A cause de Voldemort, bien sûr… Et à cause d'Ellie… Enfin je veux dire…

_-_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire ! grogna Harry.

Comment Neville pouvait_-_il en savoir autant, sur lui, sur eux, sur ce qu'ils ressentaient tous ? Il le regardait avec stupeur. La colère s'estompait. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas dirigée contre le jeune homme. Elle se retournait contre lui_-_même, comme d'habitude. Et cette constatation suffit à calmer totalement Harry. Il poussa un long soupir d'expiration.

_-_ Tu as parlé longuement avec Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une question, pourtant Neville répondit avec un sourire timide.

_-_ Elle venait souvent se réfugier dans le labo, tu sais… Et Luna et moi, on surveillait les parfums qu'on a en commande… Enfin, il faut bien que la vie continue, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Oui tu en sais quelque chose…

_-_ Nous en savons quelque chose, toi et moi Harry, corrigea Neville. Alors, reprit_-_il pour couper court, on lui disait qu'elle pouvait rester et parler avec nous, si cela lui faisait du bien… parce que c'est plus facile de parler à des moins proches qu'à des plus proches… Et Luna est douée pour remonter le moral, tu sais… On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est vrai…

Cette fois, Harry sourit avec sincérité.

_-_ C'est vrai, répéta_-_t_-_il. Et vous avez aussi parlé avec Ron ?

Neville pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une moue perplexe.

_-_ Oui… enfin… tu sais avec Ron… disons que nous avons échangé quelques considérations… heu… quelques considérations…

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ J'imagine parfaitement les conversations que tu as pu avoir avec Ron et Luna…

Neville se mit à rire également. Ils cherchèrent dans leurs affaires leurs livres de classe et leurs parchemins. Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'attendre Neville devant la porte.

_-_ Je verrais Hermione dès que possible, assura_-_t_-_il.

Il se souvint de sa promesse à Ron l'après midi même.

_-_ Je me fâcherais avec elle s'il le faut, mais je saurais ce qui la trouble à ce point…

Neville tourna vers lui un sourire confiant.

_-_ Tu sais, Harry… je ne veux prendre la place de personne, mais si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur et que tu ne peux le dire à personne, je suis là…

_-_ C'est vrai… murmura Harry.

Neville passa devant lui, près à descendre.

_-_ Neville ?

Le jeune homme leva vers Harry son visage débonnaire.

_-_ Je suis heureux d'être de tes amis…

Neville rougit légèrement.

_-_ Et moi donc… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Puis il se retourna et descendit en chantonnant les marches de l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune. Dean et Seamus l'appelèrent pour qu'il s'installât à la même table qu'eux. Ils ouvrirent leurs livres et commencèrent à travailler.

Harry terminait péniblement son devoir de Métamorphose –du moins le premier de ses devoirs de Métamorphoses_-_ non parce qu'il avait des difficultés de compréhension ou parce qu'il ignorait les réponses à donner, mais parce qu'il songeait en même temps à Ron et Hermione.

Ces derniers arrivèrent justement et Hermione constata avec satisfaction que leur ami était au travail. Ron s'installa à côté d'Harry et lui prit son devoir des mains tandis qu'Hermione montait chercher ses livres dans son dortoir.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as mis à la question sur les sortilèges de métamorphose partielle ? demanda Ron en cherchant la dite question sur le devoir.

Harry voulut lui reprendre le parchemin pour finir la dernière phrase et pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. Ron l'empêcha de l'atteindre de la main.

_-_ Attends… je veux voir ce que tu as répondu à l'avant dernière question… Tu es sûr ? ça concerne pas plutôt les charmes d'auto métamorphose, ça ?

Un coup de baguette sur le haut du crâne lui fit relever la tête vivement. Hermione s'assit en face de lui.

_-_ Si tu tiens absolument à copier, Ron, copie donc sur quelqu'un qui a les bonnes réponses !

_-_ Hé ! firent les deux garçons en même temps.

_-_ Mais je copiais pas, se vexa Ron. Je voulais juste vérifier si Harry n'avait pas fait de fautes grossières…

Hermione se mit à rire.

_-_ Hé ! C'est mon travail ça ! se récria_-_t_-_elle. Va donc chercher ton propre devoir que j'y jette un œil !

_-_ Je ne suis plus un petit garçon pour qu'on vérifie mes devoirs !

_-_ Hé ! refit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie, car la conversation prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Ça veut dire que je le suis, moi ?

Ron s'arrêta net dans son élan.

_-_ Heu… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle ouvrit son livre d'arithmancie et se plongea dedans. Harry récupéra son devoir et mit le point final à sa prose. Ron ne se décidait toujours pas à aller chercher ses affaires scolaires. Il se balançait sur sa chaise, d'un air qu'il voulait désinvolte et qui, Harry le savait, n'était que l'expression de la plus grande agitation.

Plusieurs fois, Hermione lui demanda de se tenir correctement. Plusieurs fois, il cessa de se balancer, pour recommencer quelques minutes plus tard. Harry sortit un second parchemin et commença à répondre au questionnaire que leur avait donné McGonagall. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le trouble de Ron le gênait. Le jeune homme se pencha soudain sur la table. Il avança la main pour écarter les cheveux d'Hermione qui faisaient un rideau enchevêtré devant son visage. La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

_-_ Est_-_ce que je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvai ton cerveau admirable ?

L'interrogation se changea en stupeur dans les yeux de la préfète en chef. Harry releva brutalement la tête vers son ami.

_-_ Tu te moques de moi ? fit Hermione pincée.

_-_ Non… répondit Ron, froissé. Pourquoi n'aurais_-_je pas le droit, moi aussi, de trouver tes capacités intellectuelles enthousiasmantes en plus du reste ?

_-_ Tu en as parfaitement le droit ! s'exclama Hermione à voix basse. C'est juste que… ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes…

_-_ Et pourquoi ne puis_-_je changer mes habitudes ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit cela ! j'ai juste dit que c'était… un peu… déroutant…

Ron ne répondit pas. Hermione se remit à sa lecture. Elle lançait néanmoins par moments des regards inquiets à son ami. Harry fronça les sourcils à l'intention de ce dernier. Ron haussa les épaules. Il ne se remit pas à se balancer. Il resta longtemps les mains sur la table à fixer Hermione d'un air triste. Ni elle ni Harry ne travaillaient plus. Ils attendaient visiblement que le jeune homme leur dît ce qui lui arrivait.

Ron se pencha à nouveau sur la table. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre très fort. La conversation avec Neville tournait dans sa tête.

_-_ Hermione ? souffla Ron.

Hermione leva un œil.

_-_ Oui, Ron ?

_-_ On… est toujours ensemble… toi et moi ?

Hermione battit des paupières. Deux fois.

_-_ Oui… Pourquoi ?

_-_ C'était juste pour savoir…

Ron se rejeta en arrière sur sa chaise et se remit à se balancer. Harry n'osait bouger un cil. Hermione reposa les yeux sur les pages de son livre. Pourtant Harry était certain qu'elle ne suivait plus les lignes noires où les chiffres se mêlaient aux lettres.

Il était temps d'amorcer une retraite discrète.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione du même ton paniqué.

_-_ Je vais vous laisser seuls… c'est mieux pour…

_-_ Non ! s'exclamèrent_-_ils.

Ron regarda Hermione. Hermione regarda Ron. Ils baissèrent la tête en même temps. Harry renonça à quitter la table. Il essaya de chercher un secours vers Neville, mais celui_-_ci était en discussion avec Seamus et Dean, que Lavande et Parvati venaient de rejoindre.

Harry retourna donc à son devoir de Sortilèges, avant de se souvenir que c'était un devoir de Métamorphose et que c'était pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié des questions. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer de toutes façons… Et puis, il avait une furieuse envie de tout plaquer pour se retrouver entre les rideaux de son lit pour ouvrir la carte et regarder l'étiquette d'Ellie McGregor se promener dans les couloirs de Serpentard…

Ron ne travaillait pas, ne parlait pas, ne faisait rien que soupirer… Cela irritait Harry. Pourquoi Ron ne quittait_-_il pas la pièce qu'Hermione et lui pussent avoir cette conversation privée qu'il était urgent qu'ils eussent. Harry n'arrivait même pas à accrocher le regard de Ron pour lui signifier de le laisser seul avec leur amie. Il faillit aller demander de l'aide à Ginny, à quelques tables de là, mais il se dit que le remède pourrait alors se révéler pire que le mal.

Leurs camarades commençaient à déserter la salle commune. Dean, Neville et Seamus montèrent au dortoir. Parvati et Lavande entraînèrent les filles de leur chambrée à leur suite. Harry referma ses livres, bien décidé cette fois à laisser Ron et Hermione seuls, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

_-_ Tu vas chercher tes autres devoirs ? demanda Hermione avec espoir.

_-_ Non, je vais me coucher… répondit Harry. Je suis fatigué. Le club, le Quidditch, et la bibliothèque avec Isadora, tout ça en un après_-_midi, c'est trop pour mon cerveau de Gryffondor… Je sens qu'il surchauffe… surtout s'il doit assurer l'arbitrage entre vous deux…

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Ron ouvrit de grands yeux effarouchés. Cette fois Harry ne se laissa pas démonter. Il évita soigneusement les regards de ses amis et, ses livres sous le bras et ses parchemins entre les mains, il remonta très vite dans son dortoir.

Neville essayait de récupérer Trevor sous le lit de Ron. Dean riait aux commentaires de Seamus.

_-_ Franchement, Neville ! Je veux pas dire mais ton crapaud… là il abuse…

Neville se relevait, Trevor entre ses mains.

_-_ Vous pouvez vous moquer… leur lança_-_t_-_il un rien vexé. N'empêche que c'est le seul à pouvoir tenir à distance une Salamandre… lequel d'entre vous peut_-_en dire autant ?

Dean éclata de rire :

_-_ Harry ! Y a qu'à voir comment il en met plein la vue à Malefoy sur son balai !

_-_ Tiens… à propos de Malefoy… Normalement, il revient demain… il parait qu'il a le bras en écharpe encore…

_-_ D'où sors_-_tu ces ragots, Seamus ? se moqua Harry.

_-_ C'est Lavande qui l'a entendu dire dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… Hé ! c'est pas le moment d'aller lui taper sur l'épaule pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à Malefoy…

_-_ Qui aurait envie d'aller lui souhaiter la bienvenue ! répliqua Neville d'un air sinistre.

Puis chacun se tut. Neville caressa son Mimbulus comme tous les soirs. Harry tira les rideaux de son lit, alluma la lumière de sa baguette et ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur. Il vit l'étiquette de Ron entrer dans le dortoir des Gryffondor au même moment où il entendit son ami pénétrer dans la chambre. Harry replia la carte pour voir les cachots des Serpentard. Malefoy de retour le lendemain dans les cachots… songea_-_il. Il était près de partager l'avis de son Ron sur l'éventuelle mise en sommeil du Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de l'année… Mais il avait besoin de lui… **_Ils_** avaient besoin de lui pour appâter Voldemort. Il fallait le laisser revenir faire planer la menace sur les cachots. Il fallait exposer Ellen à ses paroles empoisonnées et à ses complots vicieux.

Harry promena ses doigts sur le parchemin jauni. Il suivit les couloirs sinueux des quartiers de Serpentard jusqu'à la salle commune puis jusqu'aux dortoirs. Ellen était dans la chambre de Betsie Singleton. Elle y resta un moment, tout près de Grenouille.

Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle était déserte. Ha ! Non ! Théodore Nott était dans un coin de la pièce. Seul. Harry soupira. L'Insaisissable Monsieur Nott… Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela ressemblait à un titre de ces feuilletons policiers dont sa tante Pétunia était friande. D'ailleurs… remarqua_-_t_-_il avec un pincement au cœur, son Hercule Poirot en jupon descendait des dortoirs des filles. Elle s'arrêtait au bas des escaliers. Puis se dirigeait directement vers Nott… L'une en face de l'autre, les deux étiquettes ne bougeaient plus. Le cœur d'Harry battait à un rythme lancinant. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la carte. Si quelqu'un les surprenait ? Si quelqu'un les surveillait ? Ses yeux se portèrent vers les dortoirs des garçons… Ils étaient tous à leur place… Sauf Malefoy… qui était à l'infirmerie.

Harry se calma. Du moins, il essaya ; Ellen et Nott étaient toujours face à face. Que se disaient_-_ils ? Etait_-_il en train de lui en apprendre davantage sur ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots ? Ou bien tentait_-_il lui même de lui faire dire ce qu'elle savait ? Et pas un seul fantôme dans les parages ! Mais où étaient_-_ils donc… ?

Et son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine. Gregory Goyle. Il quittait son lit. Il s'approchait du lit vide de Nott… Harry faillit bondir hors du sien… Il fixait l'étiquette de Goyle comme s'il avait pu la figer sur place. Le Serpentard quitta le dortoir lentement. Harry en fit tomber sa baguette sur les couvertures. Elle s'éteignit. Fébrilement, il la chercha dans le noir. Il la sentit enfin sous ses doigts. Il fallait qu'il se calmât. Où donc pensait_-_il pouvoir aller ? Il n'arriverait jamais à temps d'ailleurs. Il ne pourrait traverser le château en quelques secondes ! Mais Dobby pouvait le faire… Non ! Non ! pas Dobby ! Le temps de l'appeler… de lui expliquer… Peeves ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Mauvaise idée ! Le professeur Londubat ? Il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à ses appartements à temps… Et pour lui dire quoi ? Que Goyle allait surprendre Ellie McGregor et Théodore Nott en grande discussion ? C'était ridicule ! Que pourrait_-_il faire ? A part répéter à Malefoy que ces deux_-_là complotaient ensemble ? Une sueur froide glaça le dos d'Harry. Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Il avait la solution… Il l'avait déjà fait. Plusieurs fois même. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il irait espionner les quartiers des Serpentard… Et si jamais Goyle tentait quoi que ce fût contre Ellen… il pourrait également l'en empêcher… Il ralluma sa baguette d'une faible lueur. Goyle était du côté des toilettes… Il revenait vers le dortoir… Il allait peut_-_être retourner se coucher… ? Non, il dépassa la porte de sa chambre et continua dans le couloir.

La lueur au bout de la baguette disparut. Harry cacha la carte sous son oreiller, puis s'allongea sous la couverture. Il ferma les yeux, vida son esprit et commença à perdre toute sensation de son corps alors que la transe narcomancienne le transportait brutalement hors des quartiers de Gryffondor.

* * *

RAR :

**_Ayako : ch 75 :Au fait simple curiosité de ma part, il fait quoi comme sort Hagrid?_** Des sorts mineurs et pas compliqués.  
**_ch 76 : Bon Nott est moins foireux qu'il en a l'air. Il n'a VRAIMENT pas menti à Ellie... Mais donc Millie a réellement tenté de tuer kk1... pourquoi n'a t-elle pas réussi? _**Parce qu'elle est nulle…  
**_Par contre je comprends pas pkoi Ronnie, s'il était aussi inquiet, n'est pas allé voir la carte des maraudeurs?_** Parce que c'est Harry qui l'avait…  
**_ch 77 : Sinon ç avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux avec 'Miony... je nbe comprends pas ce qu'elle a, elle fait pourtant semblant d'aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes... est-ce par ce qu'elle n'a pas encore exterioirisée la peine de voir deux des hommes qu'elle estimait le plus mourir presque sous ses yeux? Ce que je comprendrais aisément vu que moi mêm si l'eau à couler sous les ponts, j'ai du mal à faire mon deuil... Ou est-ce la perspéctive peu réjouissante de l'avenir?_** Mystère.  
**_Sinon rien à voir avec le chapitre...mais... j'ai une faveur à te demander, ne pourrais-tu pas harmoniser tes plubication ici par rapport à l'autre site?_** C'est ce que j'essaie de faire en postant deux fois par semaine ici. Mais je ne fais pas toujours comme je veux ; **_Car une certaine personne de ma conaissance qui lit sur l'autre a parfois des paroles malheureuses au sujet de ta fics alors que j'interdis expressement tout spoilage... _**Hahahahhaha ! c'est pas drôle je sais, mais j'imagine très bien les conversations…

**_Alixe_****_ : Euh, en fait, quand tu payes pour avoir les services spécifiques, tu peux voir le nombre de passages sur tes pages. Une amie m'a offert 6 mois d'abonnement, pour Noël, j'ai donc cette possibilité jusqu'à la fin du mois. Ensuite, je ne pense pas renouveler, d'autant que j'ai presque fini ma fic._** C'est ce que je me disais aussi… Par contre, quelqu'un sait à quoi correspondent les « Hits » dans les stats ?  
**_Amusant Harry qui découvre le pays des rumeurs (et qui contribue à en créer par con attitude avec Isadora). Va-t-il y avoir un retour de manivelle ? Certainement, mais peut-être pas de l manière qu'on pense… Après tout, il pourrait faire remarquer à Ellie, si elle lui fait une crise de jalousie, qu'elle aussi se compromet avec NOtt_**. Oui, mais elle est capable de se sentir flattée…  
**_Curieuse discussion, d'ailleurs, entre Nott et harry. Rassemblés autour de Poudlard_** ? De ce qu'elle représente, peut_-_être… Avec Nott, allez savoir…

**_achille J'ai du sauter un ou deux chapitre, car je ne m'en souviens pas. _**C'est dans les chapitres du début de la seconde partie.

**_Yonara_****_ Isadora cherche a se mettre a bien avec le suirvivant? ou n'est-ce qu'un moyen de rendre jalouse Ellan ?_** Non, même pas…

**_Voldemort :_** J'ai eu la suite de ton message sur twwo… Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait fait de telles déclarations… On ne m'en avait jamais fait d'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant…

**_sheryne : je crois que mes parents te deteste!_** Oui, je crois que c'est le cas de pas mal de parents de lecteurs… Mais tu n'as qu'à leur dire que c'est une saine lecture : pas de violence gratuite, (enfin, je crois… ) pas de sexe, pas trop de fautes de français et surtout, l'argument qui devrait les convaincre si le reste n'y est pas parvenu : c'est une histoire écrite à l'imparfait du subjonctif… les parents adorent l'imparfait du subjonctif dans les histoires que lisent leurs enfants… **_Travail bien ca fait notre bonheur à nous et le tien aussi j'espere! _**Oui, le mien aussi… sinon, je n'écrirais pas… Maso, mais pas trop…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : halala, mais faut l'achever la Marchinson! Trop stupide celle là!_** MDR !  
**_Bon bah je retire ce que j'ai dit finalement, elle semble se calmer un peu, pour peu qu'on lui accorde un peu d'attention lol... Par contre il y a une certaine Serpentard qui va finir par commettre un meurtre, maintenant que les relations d'Harry et son ex sont revenues au beau fixe lol!_** Mais non !

**_Kathy Magda_****_ : Harry récupère un atout de poid avec isadora mine de rien, elle est au courant de tout, et je sens qu'elle peut être une bonne base pour lancer de fausses rumeures très crédibles !_** Hahahaha ! très serpentard comme attitude…  
**_Ron et Hermione semble s'éloigrer l'un de l'autre de jour en jour et je ne suis pas sure que ce soit en rapport avec les arguments que tu nous avance, l'avenir me dira si j'ai raison ou non._** Tu nous tiens au courant…  
**_Et pourquoi est ce ue j'ai l'impression que c'est Helie qui va faire le plus gros sacrifice ?_** A quoi penses_-_tu ?


	79. Chapitre 158 : Protection rapprochée

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi : je publie à présent les mardis et les vendredis, dans la journée si je peux, sinon dans la soirée (oui, bon ça fait un peu La Palisse, mais vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire…)

* * *

**Chapitre 158**

**Protection rapprochée**

…

Il faisait sombre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Seule une lueur faisait un halo dans un renforcement de la pièce.

_-_ Eteins ça, McGregor ! chuchota la voix irritée de Nott. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

_-_ Et moi je te le redis, Nott ! J'aime voir la tête de ceux à qui je parle !

La lumière baissa d'un ton cependant tandis qu'Ellen reprenait :

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit quand tu lui as demandé ce qui était arrivé ?

Harry sentit la rogne de Théodore Nott qui grogna.

_-_ Rien…

Puis il leva la main pour faire taire la jeune fille. Harry lui aussi avait entendu… _-_ou plutôt il avait senti_-_ arriver Goyle. Ellen éteignit sa baguette. Elle s'enfonça vers le mur. Nott restait immobile dans l'ombre qui emplissait la pièce.

_-_ Psstt ! Théo ? T'es là ?

Goyle rencontra une chaise. Il jura à voix basse. Il reprit son chemin à tâtons.

_-_ Hé ho ? Théodore ? C'est moi… Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un…

Harry sentit Nott bouger dans le noir.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, Greg !

Goyle entreprit de se déplacer vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Une autre chaise tomba. Un autre juron s'échappa de la bouche du Serpentard. Nott s'avança encore, avec un reniflement agacé.

_-_ Arrête ! Tu vas réveiller toute l'école si tu continues ! Fais donc un peu de lumière !

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la nuit. Harry sentit parfaitement l'onde de panique qui submergea Goyle une seconde.

_-_ Mais… mais… Théo ! je peux pas faire de la lumière… On m'a pris ma baguette…

_-_ Ah ! c'est vrai… Je suis bête…

Mais la voix était froide. Et Harry le suivit tandis que Nott s'éloignait de la place qu'il occupait auparavant.

_-_ Théo ? Tu es tout seul ?

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ J'ai entendu du bruit en montant, alors je me disais peut_-_être que tu n'étais pas tout seul…

_-_ Non.

_-_ Non ?... hésita Goyle. Tu veux dire que tu es avec quelqu'un ?

_-_ Je veux dire que tu n'as pas entendu de bruit. Pour la bonne raison que tu ne pouvais pas entendre du bruit… parce que je n'ai entendu aucun bruit… D'accord ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Goyle de réfléchir, ce qui aurait de toutes façons été beaucoup trop long pour la patience de Nott. Il enchaîna, un peu brusque :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Tu pourrais pas faire un peu de lumière… Le noir, ça m'angoisse…

Nott alluma le bout de sa baguette d'un Lumos agacé. Ce n'était qu'une faible lueur qui éclairait à peine les deux visages des deux compères venus face à face.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ? répéta Nott.

Goyle hésita.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'il revient demain ?

_-_ C'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je suis allé le voir à l'infirmerie.

L'agitation de Goyle augmenta.

_-_ Théo ?... Tu… Tu… crois qu'il a raison ?

Le silence. Harry était conscient qu'Ellen retenait son souffle dans sa cachette d'ombre. Puis Nott reprit, à voix très basse.

_-_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles…

_-_ Je veux dire… quand il dit que le Maître vaincra…

_-_ Je n'ai aucun talent pour la divination, Gregory…

_-_ Mais quand même… les Détraqueurs…

Il y avait de la terreur dans la voix plaintive de Goyle.

_-_ Les Détraqueurs… Tu crois qu'ils nous auraient embrassés aussi…

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils t'auraient épargné ?

_-_ Mais Drago dit que… ce n'était pas pour nous qu'il les a envoyé… Que c'était pour Potter… Et peut_-_être aussi parce que nous avons été stupides de nous faire arrêter et d'avoir fait manquer l'attaque de Poudlard… Il a dit que le Maître était très mécontent contre nous…

Il se tut. Il leva vers Nott ses petits yeux implorants.

_-_ Et ? fit Nott.

Goyle baissa les paupières et dit très vite :

_-_ Mais il y en a qui disent que… que c'est Malefoy qui nous a envoyé au casse_-_pipe et qu'il est allé vite fait se planquer… Qu'il nous a laissé nous faire prendre… Et que le Maître… il n'en a rien à faire de nous…

Visiblement, cet aveu lui coûtait à Goyle bien plus cher qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_-_ Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Gregory… et à qui tu le dis également…

La voix de Nott s'était faite plus basse.

_-_ Je sais… souffla Goyle. Mais il faut bien qu'on sache… Qui nous dira ce que nous devons faire ?

_-_ Et tu crois que moi je pourrais le faire ?

_-_ Tu es proche de Malefoy maintenant…

Il y avait comme de l'amertume dans le ton de Gregory Goyle.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il me tient informé de tout ?

_-_ Il t'écoute, toi…

Nott eut un léger reniflement ironique que Goyle ne saisit pas.

_-_ Et toi, Goyle ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses de tout ça ?

Goyle ouvrit les yeux et la bouche tout grands. Effaré qu'on pût lui demander de penser ; à moins que ce ne fût qu'on le crût capable de le faire. Il papillonna des paupières.

_-_ Je… Je… ne sais pas… Mais… Je crois qu'il se trompe…

Le silence de Nott l'encouragea à poursuivre.

_-_ Il se trompe… sur Potter… il se trompe… Il n'est pas comme il dit… Je l'ai vu dimanche… dans le parc…

_-_ Il ne voulait que sauver sa vie…

Goyle secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. S'il ne voulait que sauver sa vie, il ne nous aurait pas protégés comme il l'a fait… Il ne serait pas parti tout seul au devant des Détraqueurs…

_-_ C'est typique d'un Gryffondor, se moqua Nott.

Goyle continua à secouer la tête.

_-_ Théo ? Tu en penses quoi ?

_-_ De Potter ? Pas grand_-_chose…

_-_ Non… de tout ça…

Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent du regard un moment. Puis Nott soupira.

_-_ Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance… Il faut faire ce qu'on doit faire, quoi qu'il nous en coûte…

Goyle hocha la tête. Il ne voyait absolument pas ce que Nott voulait dire, mais il comprit toutefois qu'il n'aurait aucune précision dessus.

_-_ Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre, Gregory… On ne sait jamais si on t'entendait parler ainsi…

_-_ Tu ne viens pas ?

_-_ Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir encore un peu…

_-_ Dans le noir ? hésita Goyle.

Nott soupira.

_-_ Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux escaliers…

Il mena son camarade jusqu'aux premières marches et l'éclaira.

_-_ Merci Théo… murmura Goyle. En bas les couloirs ont de la lumière…

Il se retourna sur la dernière marche.

_-_ T'es un chic type… dit_-_il, comme s'il venait de faire une découverte.

Nott ricana.

_-_ Moi ? Tu veux rire ! C'est juste qu'entre Malefoy à l'infirmerie, Bulstrode chez les dingues, et Green qui ressemble à une momie, manquerait plus que tu tombes dans les escaliers… madame Pomfresh ne s'en relèverait pas…

Goyle sourit, un peu triste. Puis il descendit enfin dans le couloir des dortoirs. Nott resta encore un moment devant l'escalier. Et Ellen sortit de sa cachette.

_-_ Nous disions donc, reprit la jeune fille, que tu ne sais rien des raisons qui ont amené Malefoy à l'infirmerie ?

Nott se retourna vers elle.

_-_ Donc tu ne peux rien me donner en échange des informations que j'ai… Donc je perds mon temps… Donc… Bonsoir, Nott…

Elle esquissa un mouvement de retrait.

_-_ Attends !

Ellie s'arrêta. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le jeune homme se décidât. Manifestement, il n'appréciait guère de ne pas mener le jeu.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as bien pu apprendre ? demanda_-_t_-_il enfin avec hauteur.

Ellen se rapprocha lentement, jusqu'à toucher la main de Nott qui tenait sa baguette allumée entre eux.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux savoir ?

Ellen s'amusait. Un peu trop. Cela agaçait Nott. Elle continua :

_-_ Comment Malefoy pouvait_-_il se trouver en deux endroits à la fois ? Qu'allait_-_il faire à la volière ? Et pourquoi Wilford n'a pas montré le bout de son sale petit nez durant toute l'après midi de dimanche ?

Nott crispa les mâchoires ainsi que ses doigts sur sa baguette. La lumière baissa de deux tons. Ellen leva sa baguette et refit de la clarté devant le visage de son camarade.

_-_ Je t'ai dit que j'aimais voir le visage de mon interlocuteur !

_-_ Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est Malefoy qui s'est retrouvé sous la lame de Bulstrode ! grinça Nott.

_-_ Je m'en doute… Je ne suis pas seulement jolie… je sais me servir de mon cerveau… contrairement à tes petits copains…

_-_ Ce ne sont pas mes petits copains…

Un haussement de sourcil. Le coin de la bouche d'Ellie qui tressaille.

_-_ Tu étais bien attentionné envers ce pauvre Greg…

_-_ Tu aurais voulu qu'il se casse la figure dans les escaliers et qu'il ameute tous les cachots ?

Un silence.

_-_ Comment sais_-_tu que Malefoy est allé à la volière ?

Le sourire d'Ellie s'élargit.

_-_ Je l'ai vu…

_-_ C'est impossible, il était désillusionné…

Nott se mordit les lèvres. Ellie retint un rire. Elle tendit la main vers les fauteuils.

_-_ Viens… Asseyons_-_nous… et bavardons un peu…

_-_ Pourquoi ? brava Nott. J'en sais plus que toi à présent…

_-_ Mais tu ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Malefoy ne t'a rien dit…

_-_ Et tu le sais, toi ?

_-_ J'en ai peut_-_être une petite idée… De toutes façons… je me moque bien de savoir comment Malefoy s'est retrouvé sous le couteau de Bulstrode… Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce qui importe je le sais. Ce dont je n'étais pas sûre, tu l'as confirmé. Quant à ce que j'ignore, c'est une liste trop longue pour l'énumérer ici et maintenant… Mais, je suis patiente. Et je saurais ce que je veux savoir.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Nott se dirigea vers les fauteuils et s'assit nerveusement dans le premier. Ellen le rejoignit sans se hâter et prit place à côté de lui. Il la dominait d'une bonne tête, même assis, et pourtant, alors qu'elle levait le menton vers Nott, d'un air de défi, c'était lui qui semblait tassé sur son siège.

_-_ J'ai réussi à attraper Wilford seul dans son dortoir, commença Nott de mauvaise grâce. Et je l'ai interrogé… Au début il ne voulait rien dire. Il était terrorisé. Alors je l'ai menacé de le dénoncer à Londubat pour les sortilèges de Desquamation, et là, il a eu l'air encore plus terrorisé. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne parlait de son plein gré, je lancerais un Impérium sur lui et qu'il me dirait ainsi tout ce que je veux savoir et même ce qui ne m'intéresse pas…

Nott renifla avec dédain au souvenir de cette scène.

_-_ Il a commencé à parler avant même que je lui repose mes questions. C'était une vraie cataracte de paroles soudain…

Harry écoutait Nott qui parlait d'une voix neutre, dans l'obscurité à peine trouée de la lueur douce de la baguette d'Ellen.

Wilford avait tout déballé : comment il avait ingurgité cette infâme mixture qui lui avait retourné le cœur, l'estomac et le reste ; comment il avait pris l'apparence de Malefoy ; comment il avait pris sa place dans son dortoir, dans la salle commune et partout où Drago voulait qu'il se montrât ; comment il avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand il ne l'avait pas vu revenir au bout des trois_-_quarts d'heure qu'ils s'étaient accordés ; comment il avait dû à nouveau avaler cette potion horrible ; et comment il voyait arriver le moment où il lui faudrait une troisième fois boire cet infect breuvage, à la différence près qu'il ne savait s'il en aurait assez pour tenir encore longtemps… et puis il ne fallait pas faire de gaffes ! Il avait un rôle à tenir, Malefoy… Et il lui avait bien fait comprendre que tout devait paraître le plus naturel du monde… il lui avait d'ailleurs fait retirer sa robe de sorcier à cause des initiales brodées et il avait enfilé celle de Malefoy qui lui allait un peu longue aux manches…

_-_ Je te passe le détail de la transformation… soupira Nott d'un air désabusé avant de se taire.

_-_ Malefoy lui a dit pourquoi il tenait à se faire discret ? demanda Ellen sur un sourire de remerciement moqueur.

Nott secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu penses bien que non… S'il ne m'a rien dit à moi, il n'a rien dit à cet imbécile de Wilford…

Ellie eut ce petit demi sourire supérieur qu'elle affectionnait.

_-_ Wilford est sans doute un imbécile, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il joue souvent le Licheur pour têter le lait… Et toi tu n'es pas assez bête pour avoir cru ce qu'il te disait… A moins que ce ne soit à moi que tu ne veuilles faire prendre des vessies pour des lanternes !

_-_ Oh…. Fit Nott. Il a seulement laissé échappé que Drago avait un parchemin roulé à la main… Mais je ne t'apprends rien, puisque tu savais déjà qu'il était monté à la volière…

_-_ Oui, croyant profiter de l'inattention et du désordre créé par les Détraqueurs… Il n'avait simplement pas pensé que les hiboux de l'école avaient déguerpi à l'approche des créatures…

Le sourire de Nott se fit presque aigre.

_-_ Malefoy ! murmura_-_t_-_il en secouant la tête. Il a la vue si courte…

Ellen s'avança vers son oreille et lui susurra :

_-_ C'est pourquoi tu te proposes de lui fournir des jumelles… qu'il préfère dédaigner pour montrer à chacun qui est le maître, et qui décide, et qui dirige…

Nott ne broncha pas.

_-_ Il a sans doute voulu racheter à ses yeux, et à ceux de ses admirateurs, sa stupide intervention en pleine grande salle… murmura_-_t_-_il au bout de quelques minutes. Montrer qu'il n'avait besoin de personne…

Il se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ C'est la faute à Potter… hein McGregor… ? Tu n'as pu t'en empêcher…

Ellen haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il l'a cherché non ?

Nott soupira.

_-_ Ce garçon a pourtant tout pour réussir… De l'esprit, de la répartie, de l'intelligence, des pouvoirs importants, et de l'ambition… et les défauts de ses qualités ! Et une furieuse tendance à vendre la peau de la demiguise avant de l'avoir tuée… Ajoute à cela un aveuglement total en ce qui concerne sa propre valeur et un impardonnable manque d'indépendance… Il s'imagine être doué pour donner les ordres…

Nott renifla avec mépris.

_-_ A peine bon à les suivre… murmura_-_t_-_il comme pour lui même. Et ce ne doit même pas être l'avis de son maître, à présent… j'ignore qui il aura voulu contacter, mais s'il a réussi, il faudra s'attendre au pire. Son maître va sûrement lui demander de prouver sa fidélité de manière implacable.

Il hésita, tourna la tête vers Ellen, la regarda un moment sans parler. Puis il se décida.

_-_ Tu as intérêt à prendre garde à toi, McGregor… Pour retrouver la confiance de son Maître, et son ascendant sur ceux qui le suivent encore, il est capable de tout…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Nott. J'ai du répondant…

Elle fit mine de se lever.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé ensuite, dans les dortoirs ? ajouta le jeune homme sur un ton moqueur.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit important… C'est une histoire entre Bulstrode, Wilford, et Malefoy…

Nott baissa lentement les yeux vers les doigts d'Ellie qui grattait le dos de sa main blessée. Il sourit lui aussi, ironique. Il hocha la tête.

_-_ Je me demandais aussi comment Bulstrode avait appris que c'était Wilford qui s'était servi de son chat comme d'un cobaye… J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à toi, McGregor…

Ellen releva la tête avec défi.

_-_ C'est que tu me sous_-_estimes, Nott…

_-_ Sans doute… Car il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que tu te rendrais un jour coupable de complicité dans une tentative de meurtre…

Ellie se raidit presque malgré elle. Elle serra sa baguette entre ses mains mais reprit cependant d'une voix égale :

_-_ Hé bien… maintenant tu sais de quoi je peux être capable… Ne l'oublie pas, Nott, quand nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau.

Il la laissa se lever lentement et quitter le fauteuil.

_-_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ? s'amusa_-_t_-_il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ Dis toujours, cela pourrait peut_-_être m'être utile un jour…

Nott attendit qu'elle se rassît avant de reprendre.

_-_ Quand Malefoy et Wilford se sont retrouvés dans le dortoir des Septième Année, ce dernier a fait son rapport : ce qu'il avait fait de l'après midi, ce qu'il avait dit et à qui, les évènements importants auxquels Drago était sensé avoir assisté, etc… Je suppose que c'est à ce moment que Bulstrode est descendue aux dortoirs, ne trouvant pas Wilford dans la grande salle. Je suppose aussi qu'elle se rendait chez les Sixième Année lorsqu'elle a entendu la voix de Wilford en passant près des Septième… Car d'après ce que Wilford m'a raconté, elle est entrée dans le dortoir comme une furie en criant qu'il allait payer pour Asphodèle…

Nott s'interrompit, l'œil fixé sur le visage impassible d'Ellie.

_-_ Et ? fit celle_-_ci sans manifester l'impatience qu'il voulait susciter.

_-_ Tu ne devines pas ?

_-_ Je ne cherche même pas… Il est tard pour jouer aux devinettes… Si tu continues à perdre mon temps, je vais finir par croire que ma compagnie t'est réellement agréable, Théodore…

_-_ Certes… autant que celle d'un hippogriffe ombrageux, Ellie…

_-_ Alors ? Bulstrode ?

_-_ Ha oui Bulstrode ! Elle entre donc dans le dortoir où elle a entendu parler Wilford, et qui voit_-_elle en face d'elle ? Malefoy ! Donc qui ne peut que lui tourner le dos ?

_-_ Wilford ! conclut Ellen. Mais le Malefoy qui lui faisait face n'était pas vraiment Malefoy, n'est_-_ce pas… Et pourquoi a_-_t_-_elle crié ? Quand elle a réalisé avec horreur qu'il y avait deux Drago ?

Nott esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

_-_ L'effet du polynectar se dissipait tandis que Malefoy et Wilford échangeaient à nouveau leurs robes de sorciers. Elle venait de planter le couteau dans l'épaule de celui qu'elle pensait être l'assassin de son chat quand Wilford a commencé à reprendre son vrai visage. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour hurler… Malefoy a crié de la faire taire tandis qu'il s'écroulait. Et comme Wilford restait stupéfait de terreur rétrospective, il a lancé lui_-_même un sortilège d'oubliette sur la fille… Il a eu le temps de demander si tout ceci était la faute de Wilford qui a du avouer qu'il avait desquamé son chat… Malefoy n'a pu laisser éclater sa colère, Grayson, moi et quelques autres arrivions sur ces entrefaites…

Ellie fit une moue.

_-_ Oui… dit_-_elle sur un ton pas plus intéressé que cela. C'est tellement bête que je n'y aurais peut_-_être même pas pensé… s'il m'avait pris l'envie d'y songer… Mais à part de vérifier l'adage qu'on ne peut tout prévoir, ainsi que la théorie du grain de sable… cela ne nous sert pas à grand_-_chose de le savoir…

Nott lui répondit d'un sourire.

_-_ Non mais au moins avons_-_nous fini de nous encombrer la cervelle de ces questions futiles… J'avoue que je m'interrogeais sur ce qui était advenu dans le dortoir… Pas toi ?

Ellie haussa une épaule.

_-_ Du moment que cela confirme mes déductions sur la manière dont Malefoy a pu échapper à la surveillance dont il fait l'objet…

Nott releva les yeux vers elle. Un éclair amusé passa dans son regard triste.

_-_ Tu t'imaginais qu'il n'en avait pas conscience ?

_-_ Je sais fort bien que Malefoy n'est pas un imbécile… et je ne le sous_-_estime pas. Au contraire de toi, Nott. J'ignore quel jeu tu joues exactement. Mais j'ai l'impression que Malefoy commence à se défier de toi, lui aussi…

_-_ Drago se méfie de tous et de tout… Et je ne l'en blâme pas… L'important n'est pas ce que fait ou dit l'adversaire, mais quelles sont ses intentions…

Le petit rire moqueur d'Ellie retentit, troublant à peine le silence de la nuit.

_-_ L'adversaire… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle reprit légèrement plus haut :

_-_ Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Théodore, et à qui tu le dis… ironisa_-_t_-_elle.

Nott se leva en même temps qu'elle.

_-_ Qui sait… fit_-_il. Je suis peut_-_être là en train d'assurer mes arrières…

_-_ Ou d'essayer de me manœuvrer… C'est ce que je préfère croire pour l'instant, pour ma propre sécurité…

Nott lui adressa un signe de tête narquois, auquel elle répondit de même. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à l'escalier de son dortoir. Elle se retourna, la main sur la rampe. Puis Nott éteignit sa baguette et la salle redevint sombre.

…

Harry rouvrit les yeux dans la nuit de son baldaquin. Il se força à rester allongé quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Enfin, il mit la main sur sa baguette magique et fit un peu de lumière pour vérifier sur la Carte que Ellen était en sécurité dans son dortoir. Nott restait seul dans la salle commune et il n'y avait aucune trace d'un autre Serpentard dans les parages.

Il se laissa aller sur le lit, dans une longue expiration qui tenait autant du soulagement que de l'épuisement. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal. Le sang à ses tempes ne battait plus si fort. Tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de « voir » prenait place dans son esprit.

Ainsi, il avait vu juste en ce qui concernait la méthode utilisée par Malefoy pour se rendre incognito à la volière… Ainsi, même ce crétin de Goyle commençait à se poser des questions sur les motivations de Voldemort… sur leur cher ami Malefoy… Et les rumeurs qui courraient cette fois étaient dirigées contre le chef de file des Salamandres… Ainsi, c'était vers Nott que se tournaient ceux qui ne faisaient plus confiance à Malefoy…

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il frissonna. Il ne sut si c'était à cause du froid, ou parce qu'il venait de songer à la complexité de la situation chez les Serpentard… D'un côté, Malefoy et ses Salamandres, d'autant plus dangereux qu'ils étaient réduits à la portion congrue. De l'autre, Ellen et ceux qui refusaient ouvertement de prendre fait et cause pour le maître des Ténèbres. Et au milieu tout ceux qui avaient cru en la parole de Drago, qui croyaient dans le nouvel ordre que leur promettait Voldemort… des mangemorts en puissance qui ne demanderaient pas mieux que de se venger de ceux qui leur avaient pris leur baguette dès que le moment se présenterait… A moins que quelqu'un n'exploitât le mécontentement et les doutes nés de ce week_-_end… Quelqu'un qui leur proposât une troisième voie… Qui leur montrât un chemin qui s'éloignerait de Malefoy, tout en ne les rapprochant pas de Dumbledore…

Le nom de Nott effleura son esprit, et il le chassa tout aussitôt. Nott était assis à la droite de Malefoy à présent et les péripéties de la volière allaient sans doute l'inciter à redoubler de zèle envers Drago s'il voulait assurer sa place… quelles que fussent ses intentions. Même s'il était tentant de croire qu'il restait un espoir, non pas de ramener à eux tous ceux qui en étaient si éloignés, mais d'empêcher de les retrouver contre eux le jour où ils se retrouveraient face au choix de leur vie…

Mais si Ellen avait tort… si elle avait tort… Harry frissonna encore. Il prit sa tête à deux mains… Il fallait qu'il parlât à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui l'aidât à voir plus clair et à faire la part des choses. Quelqu'un qui serait plus objectif qu'il ne l'était lui_-_même.

Il bondit à nouveau sur la carte. Avec un peu de chance… Hermione ! Elle était encore là, dans la salle commune.

Il quitta la chambre sans bruit. D'ailleurs on aurait mauvaise grâce de lui reprocher les craquements du plancher quand les ronflements de Ron et Neville emplissaient la pièce.

…

La salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité et Harry crut qu'Hermione avait quitté les lieux dans l'intervalle. Il leva sa baguette et élargit le halo lumineux pour éclairer la pièce. Les affaires de classe de son amie étaient encore sur la table.

_-_ Je suis là… dit la voix d'Hermione.

Harry tourna sa baguette vers la banquette de la fenêtre. Hermione était avachie sur le divan, à demi redressée pour tendre sa baguette allumée devant elle. Harry s'avança vers elle.

_-_ Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ? demanda_-_t_-_il un peu inquiet de l'air abattu de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je n'ai pas sommeil… Et toi ? Pourquoi es_-_tu descendu ?

Harry s'assit lentement à côté d'elle, baissant sa main pour laisser la lumière glisser sur les traits tirés du visage de son amie. Ses cernes lui apparurent cruellement et ses joues creusées étaient pâles. Elle forçait les coins de sa bouche à se relever en une grimace qu'elle voulait sourire. De combien de sortilèges de Coquettes usait_-_elle chaque jour pour paraître telle qu'on l'attendait ? Elle repoussa d'une main amorphe la baguette allumée. Harry la prit dans la sienne. Il sentit le tremblement qui l'agitait.

_-_ Hermione… murmura_-_t_-_il.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle avait beau lui trouver des excuses, il n'avait pas su voir à quel point elle n'allait pas bien… Oh non, elle n'allait pas bien… Elle allait très mal… Se pouvait_-_il que pour une fois Ron eût été plus perspicace que lui ? Et Neville avait_-_il raison de s'inquiéter davantage pour _lui_ que pour _elle_ ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, Harry ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas grave…

Harry fixait le visage d'Hermione comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Elle passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et sur son front comme pour se recoiffer, ou cacher sa lassitude, ou sa gêne… ou peut_-_être tout cela à la fois.

_-_ Arrête Harry… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle baissa la tête, détourna les yeux.

_-_ Hermione…

_-_ Je t'en prie, Harry…

_-_ Non !

Il prit les deux mains d'Hermione dans les siennes, et leurs deux baguettes frémirent d'une lueur plus vive.

_-_ Hermione… Un jour de l'été dernier tu m'as dit que les amis étaient faits pour s'entraider… Ne crois_-_tu pas qu'il est temps de cesser d'essayer de faire face toute seule ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te voir t'enfoncer sans rien faire… Mais qu'est_-_ce que je peux faire, si je ne sais pas de quel mal tu souffres ?

Et comme Hermione se taisait, il continua d'une voix plus basse.

_-_ Je sais que la disparition de Rogue et de Remus sont des épreuves difficile à surmonter… mais crois_-_tu qu'elles demandent le sacrifice de…

Il s'interrompit. Il allait dire : de sa vie. Elle trouverait que c'était exagéré. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait exactement. Elle perdait le fil de sa vie. Elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était déjà plus avec eux… Même Ron l'avait senti, confusément, sans comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, ni d'où cela pouvait venir…

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Le sacrifice de quoi Harry ? Puisque je suis déjà morte et que je ne devrais même pas être là…

Harry sentit l'angoisse monter dans sa gorge.

_-_ Hermione… Non ! tu ne vas pas recommencer comme quand tu es revenue de Ste Mangouste… Je croyais que tu avais oublié cette idée ridicule que tu avais survécu parce que tu avais encore quelque chose à faire….

Hermione frissonna violemment. Elle ferma les paupières pour empêcher les larmes d'emplir ses yeux. Elle ne réussit qu'à faire monter un sanglot dans sa gorge.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ? Peux_-_tu me dire pourquoi je ne suis pas morte il y a un an dans les souterrains de l'école ?

Harry lâcha les mains de son amie. Il se sentait désemparé. Il savait _comment_ elle et Ron avaient échappé à la mort –du moins, il le pensait – mais il ne savait dire _pourquoi_. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. C'était ainsi, voilà tout. C'était exactement la même chose qu'avec la prophétie qui le concernait : il n'avait pas survécu parce qu'il était l'enfant de la prophétie… Il était l'enfant de la prophétie parce qu'il avait survécu…

Dans un souffle, Hermione continuait :

_-_ Quand nous avons quitté la crypte… Cette force qui nous a tous saisi…

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rappela la vague puissante qui les avait soulevés. Il sentait encore la magie ancienne au creux de ses mains. Il les serra l'une contre l'autre.

_-_ Tu as crié… dit_-_il comme Hermione se taisait.

_-_ Oui… Et Ron est tombé à terre.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Hermione reprit :

_-_ C'était exactement la même chose… La même chose qu'il y a à peine plus d'un an… J'ai senti cette force me traverser avant de perdre connaissance. Je m'en suis souvenue tout à coup. Je me souviens de tout à présent. Je me souviens même de ces jours où j'étais inconsciente. Je me souviens aussi de mon combat contre le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange. Et de cette question à mon réveil : pourquoi étais_-_je revenue une fois encore ? Pourquoi la mort n'avait_-_elle pas voulu de moi cette fois non plus ? Alors j'ai cherché la réponse… mais je ne l'ai trouvé ni dans les livres, ni auprès de toi, ni de Ron, ni même du Professeur Rogue… Nulle part…

Elle reprit son souffle, dans une inspiration difficile. Harry ne voulait plus qu'elle parlât.

_-_ C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse à une telle question… Sinon, tu l'aurais trouvée…

Il sourit, la voix et les mains tremblantes.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, puis les baissa à nouveau très vite. Elle soupira. Harry sentit un frisson parcourir son dos et sa nuque, jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

_-_ Hermione, dit_-_il la gorge sèche. Ne me dis pas que tu as cru avoir trouvé la réponse… Ne me dis pas que tu avais l'intention de… rester… là_-_bas…

Elle garda la tête baissée. Il frissonna à nouveau, violemment.

_-_ Tu es folle ! voulut_-_il s'exclamer.

Il ne fit que murmurer. Puis il eut un sursaut rétrospectif. Il se força à ne pas crier.

_-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous t'aurions laissée prendre la place de Palatine ! Et d'abord, pourquoi toi ? J'ai plus de pouvoir que toi ! C'est moi qui aurais du prendre sa place ! C'est à moi qu'elle s'est adressée ! moi qui aie un peu de Tom Jedusor en moi ! Moi qui aurais pu prendre la place de son ancêtre Serpentard !

_-_ Ne sois pas idiot ! trancha Hermione, en rougissant malgré tout. Toi, tu ne pouvais prendre la place de personne ! Tu as une autre mission à accomplir !

_-_ Une mission ! Une mission ! s'écria Harry à voix basse. Mais est_-_ce que tu entends ce que tu racontes ? Ou tu es complètement folle ! Ou tu es encore plus prétentieuse que…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il comprenait mieux l'insistance de leur amie à vouloir descendre dans les souterrains le soir d'Halloween. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait mettre aucun adulte dans la confidence. Il comprenait surtout qu'elle devait être totalement obnubilée par cette histoire pour s'être mis en tête de pareilles idées !

_-_ Tu avais donc tout prévu ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur le ton le plus posé qu'il put.

_-_ Non ! se défendit Hermione. J'espérais seulement que nous pourrions sauver Palatine… ou que Dumbledore trouverait une solution pendant que nous nous chargerions d'assurer la sécurité de la crypte, ou que nous pourrions l'aider… Je ne sais pas… Je… J'étais persuadée que je devais retourner là_-_bas, parce que c'était là_-_bas que… Enfin… je _devais_ retourner là_-_bas…

Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Harry s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait doucement. Presque en silence.

_-_ Mais je n'avais pas prévu que le Professeur Rogue nous suivrait… C'est moi qui l'ai mené là où il est…

Harry avança la main vers les cheveux d'Hermione. Il la ramena contre lui et la serra dans ses bras.

_-_ Dans ce cas, Ron et moi sommes aussi responsables que toi de ce qui est arrivé… Ensuite, Rogue ne nous aurait pas attendu pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire… Lui aussi se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas terminé sa vie dans les souterrains alors qu'il n'avait pas quinze ans… pourquoi Remus était allé le chercher… et quel sursis il avait gagné…

Hermione se laissa aller contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il la laissa pleurer un moment, puis quand elle fut plus calme, il reprit :

_-_ Tu ne dois pas prendre le même chemin que lui… Tu dois penser à nous, à Ron…

_-_ Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Ron… Ce n'est pas juste pour lui non plus…

Elle se redressa lentement et essuya ses yeux de ses doigts. Elle remit un semblant d'ordre dans sa chevelure ébouriffée. Puis elle renifla plusieurs fois de suite et ravala quelques sanglots. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la banquette et Harry la vit porter les doigts à son cou. Il s'aperçut alors que le médaillon de Ron, qu'elle portait d'ordinaire sous ses vêtements, reposait sur sa robe noire. Elle jouait avec, nerveusement, ouvrant et refermant sans cesse le petit cœur d'argent.

_-_ Non, ce n'est pas juste pour Ron…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui n'est pas juste, Hermione ? demanda doucement Harry.

Hermione releva la tête. Elle crispa ses doigts sur le pendentif. Son regard se fixa sur celui d'Harry.

_-_ Tu devrais le comprendre, Harry, toi plus que quiconque…

Harry soupira.

_-_ Hermione…

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait que dire. Il ne savait que faire pour ôter cette idée fixe de l'esprit de son amie. Mais Hermione reprenait :

_-_ Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis revenue. Pourquoi les fondateurs m'ont donné la force de combattre ces sortilèges…

_-_ Pour que tu puisses survivre à Bellatrix Lestrange ! l'interrompit Harry d'une voix mal assurée.

_-_ Et pourquoi devais_-_je survivre à Bellatrix Lestrange ?

_-_ Parce que… commença Harry avant de réaliser qu'il n'en savait pas plus que le jour où elle lui avait posé la question dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Hermione lui sourit presque paisiblement.

_-_ Je ne le sais pas plus que toi, continua_-_t_-_elle. Et cela me fait peur. Parce que de la même manière que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher la mort de Palatine, ou de retenir le Professeur Rogue, je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête à accepter la réponse qui sera donnée à cette question… Mais, je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que le jour où je trouverai ma réponse, je ne veux pas que Ron en souffre…

…

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu cherches à me rendre fou dès à présent…

Hermione sursauta et Harry se tourna vivement vers l'ombre de la salle commune. Il leva la main et les bougies des chandeliers tout près de lui s'allumèrent lentement.

Ron descendait une à une les marches de l'escalier. Hermione était figée, les deux mains sur le médaillon. Elle regardait Ron s'avancer vers eux, dans sa robe de chambre trop courte, les pieds nus dans ses chaussons avachis, et le visage grave.

Harry s'éloigna un peu de leur amie. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, prêt à expliquer à Ron qu'il n'avait absolument pas prémédité les confidences d'Hermione.

Mais Ron ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il s'était accroupi devant Hermione pour être à sa hauteur.

_-_ Peu importe pourquoi, Hony… Tu es là et c'est l'essentiel.

_-_ Ho Ron ! murmura Hermione, un sanglot à nouveau au fond de la gorge.

_-_ Je m'étais imaginé que c'était pour moi que tu avais survécu…

_-_ Ho Ron ! répéta Hermione, tandis que les larmes roulaient jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et il vit qu'elle portait le petit cœur autour de son cou. Il le prit entre ses doigts et l'ouvrit pour observer sa photo qui lui souriait. Il referma le médaillon avec une grimace. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bête là dedans !

_-_ Je suis content que tu le portes encore…

_-_ Je le porte toujours… répondit Hermione.

Elle caressa sa joue. Harry se glissa jusqu'au fond de la banquette, espérant s'éclipser discrètement.

_-_ J'ignorais que tu pensais encore à cette histoire d'il y a un an, murmura Ron maladroitement. Je croyais que tu pleurais Remus et Rogue… Je croyais que tu avais oublié…

_-_ Tu as oublié, toi ? demanda Hermione doucement.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_ J'ai eu si peur… Deux fois, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour toujours… Tu as raison, après Halloween j'ai eu l'impression que tout recommençait : les souterrains, les sortilèges qui nous ont frappés à nouveau, les mêmes craintes, et cette horrible angoisse quand nous sommes remontés : j'étais encore en train de te perdre et je ne savais que faire pour te retenir. Et cette affreuse impression que c'était encore ma faute et que chaque geste que je faisais, chaque mot que je disais m'éloignaient de toi un peu plus.

_-_ Non, c'est moi qui m'éloignais de toi… Quelque chose en moi me disais que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire… et en même temps, je n'en avais pas du tout envie… Tu comprends, Ron ?

_-_ Non, répondit sincèrement le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas envie moi non plus que tu t'éloignes de moi. Qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu me dises que c'est pour m'éviter de souffrir. Parce que je souffrirai quand même quel que soit le moment, quelle que soit la raison…

Harry s'avança sur le bord du fauteuil, prêt à se lever dès qu'il pourrait le faire sans attirer l'attention sur lui.

_-_ Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu es revenue, ou as survécu, ou quoi que soit d'autre ! continuait Ron. Je ne suis pas doué pour les réflexions philosophiques de toutes façons. Rien qu'à l'idée de penser que tu pourrais ne plus être là… ça me paralyse le cerveau. Du moins, encore plus que d'habitude…

Le petit rire d'Hermione ressembla davantage à un hoquet, mais Harry ne resta pas pour vérifier si elle pleurait encore. Après tout, c'était la petite amie de Ron, qu'il se débrouille avec elle !

_-_Harry ? Attends… Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Ron avait pris sa place sur la banquette et tenait Hermione par l'épaule. Le jeune Potter fit un geste désinvolte.

_-_ Ce n'est rien d'important… ça peut attendre demain…

Et soudain la hâte qu'il avait éprouvée quelques instants plus tôt au sujet ce qu'il avait appris sur Malefoy ne lui paraissait plus si nécessaire.

Hermione se poussa vers Ron et tapota le siège à côté d'elle.

_-_ On ne descend pas de son dortoir au milieu de la nuit sans avoir une bonne raison, Harry. Nous sommes tes amis, et les amis c'est fait pour s'entraider…

Elle tourna la tête vers Ron qui lui sourit.

_-_ Elle a raison, dit celui_-_ci. Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Tu as eu des nouvelles de… heu… _notre ami_ ?

_-_ Ce n'est rien, je vous dis… voulut insister Harry. Cela m'a semblé important sur le moment, mais rien n'est plus important que de vous voir à nouveau tous les deux comme avant…

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un autre regard. Comme avant ? semblaient_-_ils s'interroger. Ron haussa une épaule. Hermione lui sourit à son tour. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, menaça_-_t_-_elle. Tu sais bien que tu es plus important que tout le reste… Nous avons quelques minutes à t'accorder, n'est_-_ce pas, Ron ?

Ron hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, nous avons tout le temps à présent…

Hermione se poussa un peu plus vers Ron et Harry prit place sur la banquette.

_-_ Nos conclusions sur Malefoy et Wilford étaient justes, commença_-_t_-_il. Wilford a bien pris la place de Malefoy pendant que celui_-_ci, rendu invisible, se promenait dans les couloirs de l'école…

Ron et Hermione dressèrent l'oreille et Harry poursuivit avec l'intervention de Bulstrode dans les dortoirs des garçons.

_-_ Cette fille est complètement siphonnée ! décréta Ron. Je suis bien content de ne plus la savoir à Poudlard… Un jour elle aurait fini par réellement tuer quelqu'un !

Mais Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Elle fixait Harry d'un regard soupçonneux qui le mit mal à l'aise.

_-_ Et tu sais cela comment ?

Ron leva les yeux vers elle, étonné.

_-_ Mais, il le sait par McGregor… n'est_-_ce pas ?

Ils le regardaient à présent tous les deux, dans un silence qui devenait pesant au fur et à mesure de secondes qui passaient.

_-_ Ce n'est pas Ellie qui t'a raconté cela, fit Hermione catégorique. Parce que sinon tu nous en aurais parlé depuis que vous vous êtes quittés…

Harry toussota dans son poing. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il sentait confusément que sa joie d'avoir eu raison n'allait pas durer. Hermione se pencha vers lui pour retenir son regard qui fuyait soudain.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mis en transe sans surveillance…

Harry ne le lui dit pas, mais son air coupable valait tous les aveux du monde.

_-_ Et tu es allé où ? demanda Ron qui ne semblait pas partager la contrariété d'Hermione pour cette fois.

Harry s'adressa donc à lui pour répondre qu'il était retourné dans les cachots.

_-_ Chez Wilford ? s'interrogea Ron. Mais comment savais_-_tu qu'il parlerait de ça et avec qui ?

Harry rougit violement. L'envie de lever le camp le démangeait fortement, mais le regard d'Hermione le clouait sur place. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il releva le menton, se redressa sur son siège, et pour se donner une contenance digne, il se mit à tapoter son genou.

_-_ Non… J'ai entendu Nott et Ellen qui discutaient dans leur salle commune…

_-_ Tu la surveilles ? s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Non ! riposta Harry. Bien sûr que non !

_-_ Tu n'avais pas l'air très d'accord pour qu'elle mène son enquête, rappela prudemment Hermione.

_-_ Je n'ai aucune confiance en Nott… grommela Harry. Et quand j'ai vu sur la carte que Goyle s'approchait…

_-_ Tu la surveilles avec la carte aussi ! s'écria Ron.

_-_ Mais je ne la surveille pas ! s'énerva Harry. J'ai juste vu Goyle qui s'approchait des escaliers alors…

Il se tut devant la mine désolée d'Hermione et celle stupéfaite de Ron.

_-_ Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué… n'est_-_ce pas… grimaça Harry.

_-_ C'est compréhensible… fit Ron.

_-_ C'est stupide ! fit Hermione… Sans compter que tu risquais des problèmes en pratiquant la transe tout seul… Franchement, Harry ! J'aurais cru que les leçons du professeur Rogue t'auraient été plus profitables !

Harry baissa la tête, tandis que Ron laissait échapper un petit rire.

_-_ Oui… qu'est_-_ce qu'il dirait s'il savait que ce qu'il t'a appris te sert à espionner ta petite amie au lieu de combattre les forces du mal…

Harry se renfrogna.

_-_ Mais c'est ce que je faisais ! se récria_-_t_-_il avec mauvaise foi.

Ron pouffa, sarcastique. Hermione leva les yeux et les bras au ciel.

_-_ Tu vas me promettre que tu ne recommenceras plus ce genre de choses… voulut_-_elle exiger de leur ami.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les paroles de Ron venaient de mettre un grand trouble en lui. En effet, Rogue n'estimerait_-_il pas qu'il eût perdu son temps avec lui s'il renonçait à se servir de ce qu'il avait appris avec le professeur ? Mais n'y avait_-_il pas plusieurs manières de combattre les forces du mal et ses représentants à Poudlard…

_-_ Je te promets, Hermione, reprit_-_il lentement, que la prochaine fois je prendrai toutes les précautions…

_-_ La prochaine fois ? s'inquiéta Ron.

Hermione leva la main vers Harry. Il ne la laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ C'est sans risque : personne ne peut me repérer… Il faut juste que quelqu'un veille sur la transe pour empêcher qu'on cherche à me réveiller avant mon retour…

_-_ Harry…

_-_ Je t'en prie Hermione, dis que tu es d'accord. C'est important pour moi. Et Ron a raison : il faut bien que ce que j'ai appris serve à quelque chose.

_-_ Harry… répéta Hermione indécise. Ce n'est pas prudent du tout…

_-_ Pas moins que ce que tu fais dans ton labo ? Pas moins en tous cas que ce que fait Ellen…

Hermione hocha la tête sans rien dire. Ron se racla la gorge.

_-_ Crois_-_tu que Dumbledore sera d'accord pour te laisser prendre autant de risques ?

_-_ Dumbledore m'a laissé le choix des armes… C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de nous servir de Malefoy, c'est moi qui le surveillerai… Ce sera bien plus efficace que tous les fantômes et les tableaux de Serpentard réunis… Et j'aurais l'impression de faire enfin quelque chose d'utile, au lieu de me contenter d'attendre et d'attendre encore.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire. Il la referma comme Hermione lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle hocha la tête plusieurs fois, comme si elle se parlait à elle_-_même.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle enfin. Mais nous devrons mettre Ellen au courant… pour la narcomancie, je veux dire…

Harry sursauta.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit amenée à surveiller l'une de tes transes, et qu'elle doit savoir à quoi s'attendre… De plus, et tout à fait personnellement, j'aimerais assez que mon petit ami me fasse assez confiance pour me confier ce genre de choses

Ron se pencha sur son cou et toussota discrètement. Elle rougit fortement, et fut heureuse de la pénombre qui baignait la pièce.

Harry, lui, était au moins aussi mal à l'aise que la jeune fille.

_-_ C'est moi qui en parlerais à Ellen, dit_-_il.

_-_ Naturellement ! répondit Hermione vivement.

Puis elle lui sourit, comme elle n'avait pas souri depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

_-_ Bien ! soupira_-_t_-_elle de soulagement. Voici trois bonnes choses de faites !

_-_ Trois ? s'étonna Ron.

_-_ Oui : trois ! répliqua Hermione. Nous avons résolu le mystère de la volière… Et d'une ! Nous avons résolu l'Affaire du couteau de Bulstrode… Et de deux ! Et nous savons désormais comment nous allons nous y prendre pour surveiller Malefoy au plus près… Et de trois !

Ron entoura alors la taille de la jeune fille de ses deux bras et la serra contre lui.

_-_ Et moi j'ai retrouvé mon Hermione…murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Et de quatre ! fit Harry en riant.

_-_ Au fait…

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

_-_ Pourquoi es_-_tu descendu ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je me suis réveillé et je n'avais pas très envie de me rendormir… j'ai vu que les rideaux de Harry était ouverts… la carte était sur le lit… Je vous ai vu tous les deux… Je me suis dit que l'un de vous deux n'allait pas bien…

Il évitait de regarder Harry, et il faisait mine de recoiffer les cheveux indisciplinés d'Hermione.

_-_Mais je ne regrette pas d'être descendu… parce que ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit à moi…

_-_ Ho Ron ! soupira Hermione. Tu es déjà assez soucieux sans que je ne t'impose mes propres préoccupations…

_-_ Non ! Tu préfères les imposer à Harry… qui – c'est sûr ! – n'a aucune préoccupation, lui…

_-_ Mais pas du tout ! s'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

_-_ D'abord, c'est à Neville qu'elle impose ses soucis ! reprit Harry. Moi j'essayais juste d'en savoir un peu plus…

_-_ Ha bravo ! s'indigna Ron. Tu racontes notre vie privée à tout le monde maintenant !

_-_ Mais… pas du tout ! s'indigna Hermione à son tour.

Harry se leva prestement, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et repartit vers les escaliers.

_-_ Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione. Et… merci beaucoup, Harry…

Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans ces dernières paroles et Harry lui répondit de même :

_-_ De rien, Hermione…

Il fit une grimace à la jeune fille qui tentait d'expliquer à Ron qu'elle n'avait rien raconté à personne de leur _vie privée_.

Harry remonta dans son dortoir, sur l'image d'Hermione se jetant au cou de Ron pour l'embrasser… à moins que ce ne fût pour le faire taire.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. Il plia la carte du Maraudeur et murmura la formule pour la rendre muette. Il lui fallait se mettre en pyjama, et rentrer sous les couvertures, et dormir peut_-_être. Tout en tous cas pour ne pas penser à ce malaise qui le berçait quand il pensait à son incursion dans les cachots de Serpentard.

Et tandis qu'il se lavait les dents devant le lavabo de la salle d'eau des dortoirs, il croisa son propre regard dans la glace. Bon, d'accord, il avait agi avec un peu de précipitation et sans réfléchir… Mais ce n'était pas pour l'espionner ! Et certainement pas par jalousie ! Elle comprendrait. Oui, Ellen comprendrait, sûrement… et puis elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Il lui parlerait de la narcomancie une autre fois. Pendant le week_-_end. Ou après. Quand il ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

Il s'essuyait le visage quand Ron entra dans la salle de bains. Le jeune homme allait entrer dans le box des cabinets quand il parut hésiter, revint sur ses pas, et se mordit les lèvres.

Harry l'interrogea d'un signe de tête, tout en reposant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_-_ Ça va ? dit_-_il à son ami.

Ron lui sourit largement. Il hocha la tête.

_-_ Je crois qu'on est sur la bonne voie… répondit_-_il. C'est idiot n'est_-_ce pas… J'ai fait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire…

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Comme d'habitude…

_-_ Oui… murmura Ron.

_-_ Mais elle n'a pas été très fine non plus ! se hâta d'ajouter Harry.

_-_ C'est ce que je pense aussi… admit Ron. Mais j'ai compris la leçon… Je ne laisserai plus rien se mettre entre elle et moi…

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il espérait que ce serait aussi simple que Ron semblait le croire.

A nouveau, Ron s'apprêta à entrer dans les toilettes. A nouveau, il en ressortit.

_-_ Tu sais Harry… commença_-_t_-_il. Te casse pas la tête pour cette histoire de transe dans les cachots… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et puis tu sais, moi, à ta place j'aurais fait la même chose…

Et Harry se dit que se ne serait peut_-_être pas si facile que cela de parler narcomancie avec Ellen McGregor…

**

* * *

RAR :**

**_maugreyfiliae J'ai l'impression que mes théories surn Rogue mentor et ami sont sur le point d'être confirmées...ou infirmées. Dis-moi au moins si j'avais raison ou pas ! (S'il te plaît...)_** Rogue mentor de Harry, oui, bien sûr… Mais ami, non. Peut_-_on être ami avec Rogue, d'ailleurs ? Je veux dire, un ami, c'est quelqu'un vers qui on se tourne pour parler, ouvrir son cœur, qui est là pour soutenir, remonter le moral… ce genre de chose… pas uniquement quelqu'un qui nous sort du pétrin. Or je vois mal Rogue en train de prêter une oreille compatissante à qui que ce soit… **_Le moyen que choisit Harry pour protéger Ellie à la fin du chapitre semble indiquer qu'il prend de plus en plus conscience de ses pouvoirs, non ?_** C'est le seul qu'il a à sa disposition sur le moment, surtout… **_Quant à l'évocation de Rémus, indique-t-elle Qu'Harry se remet de sa mort? Car s'il est capble de penser à lui sans douleur, et de se souvenir de ses conseils et de meur moments heureux, c'est qu'il se remet?_** C'est surtout qu'il a assimilé enfin ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire. Et que la présence de Remus dans la tête de Harry est plus importante que son absence. Il se remet ? Peut_-_être, il accepte, en tous cas.

**_Alixe_****_ En fait, c'était bien des hits, dont je te parlais. il semble que se soit devenu un service gratuit depuis le 20 juin. Tu as donc bien une idée du nombre de personnes qui passent sur ta page (ce chiffre est à interpréter avec précaution pour déterminer le nombre de lecteurs. Par exemple, cette fois ci, je suis exceptionnellement passée deux fois : pour lire puis pour poster ma review) _**On a quand même une idée du passage… Entre le nombre de reviewes et celui de passages on peut se faire une petite idée… Quoi que… dans les premiers chapitres, pour un même chapitre je me retrouve avec 8 lectures par exemples et 15 reviewes… y a comme un bug quand même… donc je ne fais qu'une confiance relative à mes stats…  
**_j'ai bien aimé le Serpentard qui charrie HArry mais qui n'assume pas très bien vis à vis de Ellie._** Oui, on la craint plus qu'Harry apparemment.  
**_C'est vraiment très triste ce que tu fais à Ron et Hermione. HArry va-t-il pouvoir les aider ?_** Comment aider deux personnes qui évitent précautionneusement de parler de leurs problèmes ? et puis Harry est_-_il réellement capable de les aider ?

**_Ayako_****_ Eh beh, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas cencé vouloir toucher à la magie noire, pour pas faire le jeu de Voldy il y a recours dès qu'il a l'impression que ça va plus..._** La narcomancie n'est pas de la magie noire. C'est de la magie ancienne, à la base. **_TS ! Surtout que goyle sans baguettes il peut pas faire grand chose!_** Je ne te le fais pas dire…

**_Kareja : Ahaa, va-t-on enfin savoir ce que cace nott? Je sens que cette nuit n'est pas près de se terminer et qu'on va dcouvrir des choses intéressantes! J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal à harry pdt sa transe..._**J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue…

**_joe :on ne sait pa comment harry ve detruire voldemort,_** Si je te le dis maintenant, ce sera pas la peine que j'écrive la suite… ! **_j'espere voir la suite ce dimanche._** Ben non… c'est le mardi et le vendredi que vient la suite…

**_chrys63_****_ hello j'adore comment nevielle décortique la relation hermione /ron puis harry / rogue/ hermione c'est splendide et tellement vrai ... _**Disons que Neville, il a un regard extérieur que n'a pas Harry, et c'est toujours plus facile de voir les choses quand on les regarde d'un peu plus loin… **_bon j'adore tout simplement et plus encore ton histoire qui est une des meilleurs que j'ai lu et que je lis. et oui c'est alixe qui te fais concurrence..._** Alors, c'est un compliment….

**_craup_** Excellente analyse de la situation. Sauf peut_-_être en un point : es_-_tu vraiment sûr que Harry ne s'émeuve pas de voir Ellen auprès de Nott… **_(si j'ai bien compris, il n'a jamais prononcer les mots 'Je t'aime' à Ellen ou à qui que ce soit_**) tu as fort bien compris. **_Comme j'imagine mal que tu commences le chapitre suivant par: 'Harry pénètre dans la salle des serpentards, il ne s'y passe rien, il réintègre son corps' et que je ne crois pas non plus que Grabbe soit une menace sérieuse, il va donc se passer quelque chose...  
Plusieurs possibilités:  
3) Ton esprit ténébreux nous a trouvé quelque chose de derrière les fagots._** Pas si ténébreux que cela quand même…  
**_Domage que je sois devenu lecteur de ta fanfic sur le tard... J'aurai créer un forum_** MDR ! L'analyse des personnages et des discussions sur la suite de la fic de Miss Teigne !

**_Voldemort; je trouve horiblement difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation et de tout déballer d'un coup :_** c'est sans doute parce que tu n'es pas assez sadique. **_néanmoin je trouve (s'il te plait prend le pas mal ce n'est que l'opinion d'un stupide lecteur de ta merveilleuse fic) que tu devrais approfondir la relation d'Harry et MacGrégor, je t'en avais déjà parlé si tu t'en souvient,_** mais laissez_-_les vivre ! Un peu d'intimité, ça ne fait de mal à personne et surtout pas à eux**_… Bon allez je vais te laisser, je pourrais peut être pas reviewer ton prochain chapitre à mon plus grand déplaisir, c'est toujours fantastique de converser avec toi par review interposés mais là faut que j'aille faire la teuf :_** mouais… tu me ferais croire que tu préfèrerais lire un chapitre que de faire la fête ? Je ne suis pas si naïve que j'en ai l'air…

**_mate _**Merci pour tes encouragements.

**_Kathy Magda_****_ "Et pourquoi est ce ue j'ai l'impression que c'est Helie qui va faire le plus gros sacrifice ? A quoi penses-tu ?" Honnêtement je suis incapable de l'expliquer, par rapport à ses camarades serpentard ou son amour pour Harry voir même de sa personne physique ; tu sais un précentiment c'est difficil à explliquer . _**Nous verrons si ton pressentiment est juste…  
**_IL est nerveu le Harry , non seulement il est inquiet pour ses amis, mais en plus il surveille sa petite amie, il va finir par devenir dingue ma parole !_** C'est un risque….

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ Ha ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait pas fait de narcomancie! Halala, j'ai hâte d'être à mardi! je VEUX savoir ce qui se trame encore dans les cachots de Serpentard! Nott me semble beaucoup trop bizarre en ce moment, surtout après sa conversation énigmatique avec Harry dans la bibliothèque!_** L'énigmatique Monsieur Nott… Qu'en penses_-_tu à présent ?

**_Lyane_****_ Me demandait combein de temps il mettrait, Harry, pour se souvenir qu'il pouvait espionner les Serpentards (et les autres aussi) en se mettant en transe..._** ce n'était peut_-_être pas une question de souvenir… mais peut_-_être lui manquait_-_il l'occasion qui ferait le larron… Une bonne excuse pour jouer les curieux… **_Et je me demande ce qu'il va apprendre._** J'espère que personne ne va être déçu…


	80. Chapitre 159 : Maladresses et Conséquenc

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 159**

**Maladresse et Conséquences**

…

Le lendemain, Hermione avait meilleure mine. Et même si elle avait usé ce matin_-_là encore de quelques illusions, son sourire et l'éclat de son regard avaient rassuré Harry et Neville. Ron avait également retrouvé un visage plus serein. L'assurance, sans doute, qu'il n'était réellement pour rien dans la tristesse de son amie lui avait redonné son entrain habituel.

Les voir échanger des sourires complices ou des coups d'œil amoureux avait failli faire oublier à Harry que Malefoy devait redescendre de l'infirmerie le jour même. Il mettait sur le compte de cette triste nouvelle le trouble qu'il ressentait depuis la veille. Son malaise cependant ne fit qu'augmenter quand Ellie McGregor s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Elle se pencha vers Harry pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Il embrassa rapidement la joue qu'elle lui tendait tout en rendant son salut à Neville.

_-_ Nos tourtereaux sont déjà partis ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Elle désignait du menton les places de Ron et Hermione qui avaient déjà quitté la table.

_-_ Tant pis pour eux, dit_-_elle en riant.

Elle repoussa Harry sur le banc pour se faire une place en face de Neville.

_-_ J'ai du nouveau, confia_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille d'Harry. On se voit après midi ? Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ? J'ai plein de choses à raconter…

Elle souriait d'un air mystérieux, un éclair de triomphe au fond des yeux. Elle se rapprocha d'Harry.

_-_ Tu pourras rester dans la salle commune ce soir ? Ou ta préceptrice personnelle se chargera_-_t_-_elle de veiller à ta conduite cette fois encore ?

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, elle fit semblant de s'alarmer.

_-_ Tu boudes encore ? Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse.

Elle fixait la cicatrice avec anxiété. Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non. Dit_-_il.

_-_ Non quoi ? Non, il ne s'est rien passé ? Ou non, tu ne boudes plus ?

_-_ Les deux, répondit Harry en souriant enfin.

Il se leva de table. Il lui tendit la main :

_-_ On fait le chemin ensemble jusqu'au grand hall ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Elle accepta d'un sourire. Quand ils furent dans le couloir, il posa son bras autour des épaules d'Ellen.

_-_ Ce soir, il y a encore un club de duel… lui rappela_-_t_-_il. Et j'aimerais m'avancer dans mon travail pour être libre ce week_-_end. Pour le passer avec toi. Enfin, si tu veux…

Les yeux d'Ellen brillèrent. Ils montèrent les marches du grand escalier sans rien dire de plus. Au deuxième étage, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer.

_-_ Je vais dans la tour d'Astronomie, dit Ellen.

_-_ Et moi chez McGonagall…

Il la retint par la main.

_-_ Tu veux nous parler de… Malefoy et de Wilford ? chuchota_-_t_-_il vivement.

_-_ Plus tard ! répondit_-_elle de même.

Elle s'amusait de ce qu'elle prenait pour de la curiosité. Et comme pour le consoler d'avoir à attendre, elle lui murmura :

_-_ Tu m'as manqué hier soir… Et moi ? Je t'ai manqué ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi…

Elle rit puis elle s'échappa, dans un froissement d'étoffe, dans le passage secret qui menait à la tour du professeur Sinistra.

_-_ Pot_-_pot_-_pot_-_pot potter !...

Harry se retourna vers Peeves qui battait des bras comme une paire d'ailes.

_-_ Elle te rend fou pas vrai, Potter ?

Harry préféra ignorer l'esprit frappeur. Il continua vers la salle de Métamorphose sans un regard pour ce pauvre clown de Peeves qui le suivait avec force Pot_-_pot_-_pot_-_potter… !

_-_ Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? grogna_-_t_-_il tout de même au bout d'un moment. Qu'est_-_ce que tu me veux ? je croyais que c'était Malefoy que tu suivais comme son ombre…

Peeves fit une grimace de dégoût.

_-_ M'ennuie à mourir Malefoy… préfèrerais suivre la petite McGregor, mais le Baron a dit : Pas toucher à un cheveu de McGregor !

Ils croisèrent une Première Année de Serdaigle qui courait droit devant elle, un peu hagarde, son sac sur l'épaule. Peeves quitta brusquement le côté d'Harry pour la poursuivre en criant « A droite ! A droite ! Vite ! Vite ! » La petite prit le couloir de droite en courant de plus belle. Peeves se mit à hurler de rire avant de revenir vers Harry.

_-_ Ces Premières Années ! C'est trop facile !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il glissa un œil de côté vers l'esprit, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ A propos de facilité, Peeves… revenons_-_en à Malefoy…

Peeves lança un regard mauvais au jeune homme.

_-_ Tu crois pouvoir me faire tourner en bourrique avec ça, hein Potter… ? Pot_-_pot_-_pot_-_potter… ! Mais Peeves est malin… ! Plus qu'on ne le croit… ! Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac ce bon vieux Peeves…

Harry soupira.

_-_ Ecoute Peeves, si tu n'a rien d'autre à chanter que tes propres louanges…

Peeves vint flotter à hauteur d'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ Tu veux savoir ce que Malefoy a fait dans l'infirmerie quand il est resté tout seul hier après midi ?

Harry s'efforça au calme. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir les mots qui se pressaient à sa bouche.

_-_ Que peut_-_il avoir bien fait d'intéressant ? Puisqu'il était seul ?

Le ricanement de Peeves lui répondit alors qu'il arrivait devant la classe de métamorphose. L'esprit s'estompa lentement avant de disparaître complètement quand McGonagall se présenta au bout du couloir.

Harry entra dans la salle où ses camarades étaient déjà installés. Il entendit derrière sa nuque la voix aigrelette de Peeves qui chuchotait. « Si tu veux savoir ce que Malefoy a fait à l'infirmerie quand il était seul… va rendre une petite visite à Mimi Geignarde après le cours de la vieille chouette ! » Un bruit grossier ponctua sa phrase et Lavande et Parvati jetèrent un regard de travers à leur camarade quand il passa devant leur table pour rejoindre sa place.

…

McGonagall ne laissa aucun répit à ses élèves durant son cours, ainsi que d'ordinaire. Il ne fut pas question pour Harry d'échanger un seul mot avec Hermione ou Ron de ce que Peeves venait de lui apprendre. Ou plutôt de ce que l'esprit se proposait de lui apprendre.

D'ailleurs, tandis qu'il mettait brièvement Ron et Hermione au courant, il se demandait sérieusement si Peeves ne voulait pas tout simplement s'amuser à ses dépens. Après tout, qu'est_-_ce que Malefoy avait_-_il bien pu faire qui mérita qu'on manquât un cours pour l'apprendre ?

_-_ Il a peut_-_être volé une potion quelconque… proposa Ron que l'idée de rater un cours de Binns ne dérangeait absolument pas.

_-_ Les armoires sont fermées par magie… répliqua Hermione.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'il pourrait déjà avoir reçu le retour de son courrier ? demanda Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le faire envoyer à son nom, voyons… Et puis il ignorait qu'il serait à l'infirmerie et seul de surcroît…

_-_ Oui, mais il faut bien qu'il ait des nouvelles… réfléchit Ron. Il n'a pas fait tout ce cirque juste pour dire à Jedusor qu'il n'était pas content qu'il lui ait envoyé les Détraqueurs…

Hermione adressa un sourire à Ron :

_-_ Non, Ronnie, tu ne manqueras pas le cours du Professeur Binns…

_-_ Il ne s'apercevra même pas qu'on manque à l'appel ! Voulut protester Ron.

_-_ La moitié de la classe manquerait qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas… grogna Harry.

Il hésita à tourner ses pas vers l'escalier.

_-_ Harry, si tu manques le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, je te le ferais copier jusqu'à ce que tu le saches par cœur…

Harry grommela une réponse inaudible.

_-_ Harry…

Harry s'engagea vers le chemin des toilettes.

_-_ Harry ! Tâche au moins de ne pas te faire prendre par Rusard… soupira Hermione en le regardant partir vers les quartiers de Mimi Geignarde.

_-_ Si un préfet l'accompagnait, il ne risquerait rien…

_-_ Ron ! Passe devant !

_-_ Oui, Hony…

_-_ Et tu t'assiéras à côté de moi en cours…

_-_ A la place d'Harry ?

_-_ Oui, à la place d'Harry.

_-_ Ah…

Harry songea en souriant que la consolation valait bien les manières un peu autoritaires d'Hermione, même s'il était certain que Ron, en l'occurrence, ne tirerait pas plus profit du cours de Binns que s'il était resté avec lui. Lui_-_même n'était pas convaincu qu'il avait tiré le gros lot en troquant un spectre contre un esprit frappeur…

Il poussa la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage en même temps qu'un soupir désenchanté.

Peeves était là, négligemment appuyé aux lavabos. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

_-_ Tu cherches ton admiratrice, Potter ? Ses longs ululements enamourés te manquent ?

_-_ Elle n'est pas là ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

_-_ Elle a fichu le camp quand elle a su que tu allais venir…

Peeves se rapprocha d'Harry comme pour une confidence.

_-_ Je crois qu'elle est partie noyer sa déception dans les cabinets… tu sais à cause de cette rumeur…

Harry crut que s'il n'insistait pas, Peeves abandonnerait le sujet. Mais Peeves s'avança davantage, ses lèvres tendues en une simagrée de baiser. Il ferma les yeux et imita un bruit de succion fort peu distingué.

_-_ Mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas une rumeur… reprit_-_il. Ça ne te suffit pas de t'afficher avec une Serpentard, petit Potter, il faut que tu te donnes en spectacle et que tu brises le cœur de cette pauvre folle de Mimi… Pauvre Mimi ! Elle n'a même pas eu la force d'inonder ses toilettes…

Il se mit à pleurer bruyamment et fit semblant de se moucher dans l'écharpe d'Harry.

Harry souffla tout aussi exagérément et repoussa le bouffon.

_-_ Si c'est tout ce pour quoi tu m'as fait venir…

Peeves fit mine d'essuyer la robe du jeune homme.

_-_ Non ! Non ! fit_-_il comme s'il s'excusait, une lueur sournoise au fond de ses yeux chafouins… Je me disais juste qu'il fallait que je te prévienne, à propos de Mimi… Un chagrin d'amour… ça peut aller loin…

_-_ Tu sais… je doute qu'elle aille jusqu'au suicide… s'agaça Harry.

Il marcha jusque vers les lavabos et s'y appuya fermement.

_-_ Bon… Peeves…Je sais que tu as l'éternité devant toi… mais pas moi…

Peeves éclata de rire.

_-_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Potter…

Il flotta jusqu'à Harry, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Puis il s'installa à côté du jeune Potter, dans la même position que lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_-_ Tu sais que quand il dort, il a l'air d'un petit ange totalement inoffensif, Drago Malefoy.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'image de Drago endormi ne parvenait même pas à lui effleurer l'esprit.

_-_ Je ne sais pas ce que lui a donné l'empoisonneuse, mais c'était efficace. J'ai tiré les cheveux, les oreilles, tapé sur les barreaux du lit avec le haricot… pas bougé un cil… Même quand j'ai chanté mon répertoire de chansons à réveiller les morts… Et puis j'ai chatouillé ses pieds avec les plumes de mon chapeau… Hé bien, tu sais Potter : Draco Durmiens Nuquam titillandis… C'est même pas vrai !

Peeves éclata de son rire strident. Harry se boucha simplement l'oreille gauche, feignant le désintérêt le plus total. Peeves continua.

_-_ Ça a duré jusqu'au milieu de l'après_-_midi. Pomfresh est venue porter un plateau. Elle a vérifié qu'il dormait toujours et elle est repartie.

_-_ Oui, elle avait cours, confirma Harry.

Peeves crut voir dans cette interruption une marque d'intérêt évidente. Il reprit son air gourmand pour raconter comment Malefoy avait commencé à s'éveiller… Il avoua tout de même qu'il l'avait aidé un tout petit peu, en versant sous ses couvertures le contenu du verre d'eau que la guérisseuse avait apporté…

_-_ Peeves ! fit Harry pour cacher son envie de rire.

_-_ C'est que je commençais à m'ennuyer moi !

_-_ Personne ne t'avais demandé de veiller sur le sommeil de Malefoy ! s'écria Harry en riant.

_-_ Non… admit Peeves… Mais personne n'avait pensé à le surveiller non plus… Et je me suis dit que ce serait le moyen de le prendre en flagrant délit de quelque chose de pas net que de le cueillir au saut du lit…

Harry prit un air désolé.

_-_ Mais ce n'a pas été le cas… Mon pauvre Peeves… Tu l'auras un jour, va…

Et il fit mine de vouloir partir.

_-_ Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! J'ai pas fini ! s'écria le poltergeist en se mettant dans le passage. D'abord, il était bien embêté de se retrouver tout mouillé dans son lit… mais il a pris sa baguette et il a tout séché en quelques minutes… En fait, il s'y est pris à deux fois, parce qu'au début il avait l'air d'avoir mal au bras, celui qui était bandé. Il a séché sa chemise de nuit aussi.

Peeves un soupir de profond regret.

_-_ Enfin… bref, quand il a été debout, et qu'il a compris que la vieille n'était pas là… Que crois_-_tu qu'il a fait ?

_-_ Il s'est jeté sur le plateau ? demanda innocemment Harry. En tous cas c'est ce que j'aurais fait, si j'avais sauté le repas de midi… il ne s'est pas demandé pourquoi Madame Pomfresh lui avait monté un verre vide ? Ni pourquoi tu jouais au garde malade ?

Peeves ricana.

_-_ Tu n'y es pas du tout, Potter… Dis_-_donc… C'est vrai que tu n'as que la moitié d'un cerveau et que McGregor t'a stupéfixé le quart de celui qui te restait ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Ce doit être vrai, admit_-_il cependant, puisque je suis là à écouter tes sornettes…

_-_ C'est pas des sornettes, Potter… Et moi je suis pas aussi bête que toi… Je me suis caché derrière un rideau de lit quand il a commencé à bouger… pour pouvoir le surprendre… Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait… ?

Peeves rapprocha son visage de clown absurde de celui d'Harry. Il chuchota :

_-_ Quand il a terminé d'effacer les traces de son incontinence, ce sagouin de Malefoy s'est avancé, la baguette à la main, vers le box fermé qu'occupait un de tes copains malchanceux, Pot_-_Pot_-_Pot_-_Potter…

Harry pâlit : Anthony ! murmura_-_t_-_il avant de se souvenir que Goldstein avait été mis à l'abri le matin précédent.

_-_ Oui… susurra Peeves. Mais au lieu d'Anthony Goldstein… Qui est_-_ce qu'il a vu entre les paravents ? Un de ces stupides Elfes qui était en train de refaire le lit… je ne te dis pas lequel a eu le plus peur des deux quand Malefoy a ouvert le rideau ! il était aussi pâle qu'un mort ! Ensuite, il a craché quelques ordures à la face de l'Elfe qui n'en demandait pas tant et il a refermé le rideau… Il avait l'air très en colère soudain… il est allé à la fenêtre, il a regardé le ciel. Puis il a touché son épaule à nouveau en faisant d'horribles grimaces de douleur – et je m'y connais en grimaces ! pas vrai Potter ? – Puis il est revenu vers le rideau, a menacé l'Elfe de sa baguette et lui a demandé l'heure qu'il était. Il est retourné à son lit, a vu le verre vide, l'a reniflé… puis il a ouvert la bouteille de potion qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, y a mis le nez dedans également, a mesuré ce qui restait à l'intérieur… Et enfin, je crois qu'il a compris qu'il s'était fait voler une pleine journée… Il n'était pas très content… Il a crié à l'Elfe : où est Goldstein ? Mais l'autre avait déjà filé… Ils n'ont pas une bonne réputation, les Serpentard, chez ces gens_-_là… Et Malefoy en particulier.

Cette constatation paraissait mettre l'esprit frappeur en joie. Harry reprenait des couleurs. Goldstein l'avait échappée belle, apparemment. Et Malefoy avait l'air vraiment déterminé… Et il faudrait mettre Hermione en garde une fois de plus… Et cela ne tombait pas vraiment au bon moment, alors qu'elle et Ron semblaient prêts à faire des efforts… Mais Hermione lui dirait sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas là de quoi s'étonner ni s'inquiéter. La réaction de Malefoy était somme toute normale pour quelqu'un qui avait tout un tas de choses à cacher… Il ignorait à ce moment que Goldstein avait été emmené dans un autre hôpital et il craignait sans doute que le Préfet en Chef n'eût reprit ses esprits et sa place dans l'école…

Harry releva vivement la tête vers Peeves.

_-_ Sait_-_il où est Goldstein à présent ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une hâte qu'il regretta aussitôt d'avoir montrée.

Peeves hocha la tête plusieurs fois, un sourire narquois sur sa face de clown obscène.

_-_ C'est la première des choses qu'il a demandées quand double pat et patachon sont allés le voir ?

_-_ Qui ? fit Harry.

_-_ Ted_-_le_-_taciturne et BJ_-_le_-_sautillant…

Et comme Harry levait les yeux au ciel, Peeves fit comme si celui_-_ci n'avait pas compris de qui il parlait.

_-_ Les Nouveaux Trolls ! Les nouveaux bras droits de Malefoy… En fait je devrais dire : le bras droit et le bras gauche… parce que si avec les deux Trolls –les Anciens – il avait plutôt deux bras gauches, avec le Grand Nott et le Petit Wilford il n'est pas mal entouré le Drago… ! Plus méchants, plus intelligents, plus puissants… plus dangereux en somme… Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir que de se battre contre ces deux là, hein Potter… Je comprends pourquoi le Baron m'a mis sur les pas de sa protégée… Surtout….

Peeves approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ Surtout qu'on dit que Nott lui tourne pas mal autour, de la petite McGregor… presque autant que Malefoy… mais Malefoy on sait qu'il ne lui veut que du mal… alors que Nott, il serait pas contre lui faire un peu de bien… Enfin… moi ce que j'en dis… ce n'est que ce que j'ai entendu… qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses Potter… ?

Harry se força à se taire. Il essuya la paume de ses mains sur sa robe et calma les battements de son cœur. Personne ne voulait donc le laisser tranquille avec ce fichu Nott ? Pourquoi tout le monde lui mettait_-_il sous le nez les dangers que courrait Ellen ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on les lui rappelât à tout bout de champ ! Il avait bien conscience de ce qu'elle risquait. Il avait accepté de la laisser faire. Il fallait qu'il se tînt à cette décision, sous peine de la voir s'éloigner de lui à tout jamais.

Le rire corrosif de Peeves le ramena dans les toilettes.

_-_ Tu n'en penses pas moins, pas vrai Potter… C'est pas beau d'être jaloux… Ça aigrit et ça fait des rides sur le front… Berk ! Berk ! Berk !

_-_ Ça va, Peeves ! grogna Harry.

Il quitta les lavabos parce qu'il commençait à avoir mal dans le bas du dos à force de s'appuyer contre la porcelaine froide. Et parce que le cours du professeur Binns n'allait pas tarder à se terminer et qu'il lui fallait rejoindre ses camarades pour le cours avec Hagrid. Il remit son sac sur son épaule et commença à faire un signe d'au revoir à Peeves.

_-_ Tu t'en vas déjà ? fit mine de regretter ce dernier.

_-_ Ta compagnie est un enchantement, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…

_-_ Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il me reste à te dire ?

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Quelle autre révélation fumeuse allait_-_il encore lui faire.

_-_ Si c'est pour me dire que Malefoy n'a pas marché dans une de tes farces idiotes, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister…

_-_ Ah bon… tant pis alors… fit Peeves en sifflotant. Moi qui croyais que ça t'intéresserait de savoir qu'il a forcé la pharmacie de Pomfresh pour piquer quelques pots d'onguents…

Harry leva un sourcil :

_-_ Quels onguents… ? Et il en a fait quoi ?

_-_ Sais pas… j'espérais que tu me le dirais…

Harry eut un sourire narquois…

_-_ Si c'est comme ça que tu t'imagines pouvoir le piéger…

Peeves lui fit une immonde grimace.

Harry restait sur le pas de la porte. Un doute lui vint.

_-_ Pourquoi tenais_-_tu tellement à me raconter tout ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Peeves flotta jusqu'à lui.

_-_ Je te l'ai dit, Potter… Je veux attraper Malefoy la main dans le sac… mais pas pour une bagatelle comme un simple vol de pommades… Non, je veux que ce soit pour quelque chose qui lui coûte plus qu'une retenue… Même le renvoi serait trop doux pour lui… Je veux surpasser les Weasley… Tous les Weasley ! Tous les Weasley réunis même !

_-_ Et tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider ? se moqua Harry.

Peeves se mit à tourner autour d'Harry. Un sourire mauvais tordait sa bouche.

_-_ Ça t'arrangerait plutôt que j'arrive à faire plonger ce sale type, pas vrai Potter… Je fais le sale travail en somme…

_-_ On ne peut pas dire que tu aies été très efficace, pour l'instant…

Peeves saisit Harry par les revers de sa robe.

_-_ Répète ça, Potter… et je te jure qu'après Malefoy, c'est à toi que je m'intéresserais pour de bon…

_-_ Justement… pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à lui ? Tu trouvais très drôle il n'y a pas si longtemps de le voir me provoquer et tenter de me ridiculiser…

_-_ Mais je trouve toujours ça très drôle, petit Potter à la manque… rassure_-_toi… C'est juste que te ridiculiser ne lui suffit plus à cet imbécile… Il veut aussi détruire mon école… ma réserve de petits Première Année à terroriser et de bonnes blagues à faire… La Super Préfète a encore eu raison, Potter… Quand ce château sera aux mains de Jedusor, il n'y aura plus de place pour moi ici… Sais_-_tu ce que c'est qu'une éternité d'errance solitaire ?

_-_ Pourquoi te chasserait_-_on ? Je n'ai pas entendu dire que Voldemort en avait particulièrement après les esprits frappeurs…

Peeves sera davantage le col de la robe de Potter.

_-_ Cela t'amuse, hein ? petit inconscient ! de prononcer son nom sous mon nez…

L'énorme fraise de l'esprit chatouilla celui de Harry et celui_-_ci se demanda pourquoi Peeves avait si peur de Voldemort.

_-_ Si Jedusor remet les pieds à Poudlard, ce sera pour en disperser les cendres… Continua l'esprit. Et si l'école tient toujours debout après sa victoire, qui restera_-_t_-_il pour venir vivre ici ? Les enfants de ses mangemorts ? Aucun de ceux qui se seront levé contre lui en tous cas ne sera autorisé à revenir y étudier la magie… Une école fantôme… Voilà ce que deviendra Poudlard. Et encore, même les fantômes l'auront désertées à ce moment là… Tu sais Potter, je n'ai peut_-_être pas accès au Conseil des Fantômes, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir ce qui s'y dit ! Alors voilà le marché Potter…

Peeves lâcha enfin Harry qui en fut fort aise. Le fantôme avait beau prétendre qu'il n'en avait qu'après la tête de Malefoy, Harry n'était pas certain qu'il épargnerait la sienne s'il pouvait en avoir deux pour le prix d'une.

_-_ Je veux empêcher Malefoy de jouer les troubles fêtes dans mon école ! Et toi tu me dis ce que je dois faire pour… C'est compris… Sinon…

_-_ Sinon ? fit Harry visiblement contrarié.

_-_ Sinon, il pourrait arriver des bricoles à ton Ellie, Potter…

Harry serra les poings. Fichu Peeves qui allait risquer de tout faire rater…

_-_ Et que dirait le Baron ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un air féroce.

La lèvre de Peeves se souleva. Il gronda sourdement.

_-_ Réfléchis bien, Potter… Je veux Malefoy, et personne ne m'empêchera de l'avoir… Tu entends ? Personne !

Il ferma à demi ses petits yeux chafouins tandis qu'il le laissait atteindre la sortie.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que je dis à Mimi quand elle aura fini de bouder ? cria Peeves comme Harry ouvrait la porte sur le couloir.

_-_ Va au diable !

Et Harry claqua la porte au moment où passaient deux de ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Ils le regardèrent d'un œil inquiet.

_-_ C'est Peeves ! fit Harry. Toujours avec une bonne blague, ce Peeves…

Puis il tourna les talons, très digne, comme s'il n'avait jamais crié des injures en sortant des toilettes des filles.

…

Harry arriva en courant devant l'enclos d'Hagrid. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà regroupés devant le professeur. Il y eut quelques ricanements quand le jeune homme s'excusa pour son retard. Hagrid lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, ce qui valut à Harry un long regard goguenard de la part de Malefoy.

Ce dernier portait son bras droit en écharpe et prétextait son invalidité pour ne participer que de loin aux travaux pratiques. Harry comprit les raisons de ce retrait volontaire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Titan, à nouveau était le sujet du cours. Du moins, les chizpurfles de Titan étaient_-_elles le sujet du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques… Pour l'instant, c'était Hermione qui aspergeait le chien de la lotion antiparasites maison. Elle grimaçait, et malgré son écharpe qui cachait le bas de son visage et son nez, son dégoût était plus que visible. Ron n'en menait pas plus large que la jeune fille. Accroupi devant Titan, il était chargé de le maintenir durant l'opération. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, comme Harry s'en rendit compte lorsque vint son tour de tenir le chiot. Hagrid montrait comment imposer à un Crup une position immobile.

_-_ Il suffit de saisir sa peau à la base du cou et de lui parler doucement… Voilà…. Comme pour la pratique du sortilège de Découpe dont nous vous avons fait la démonstration Hermione et moi la dernière fois… C'est très simple…

C'était très simple en effet, quand on avait des mains de demi géant… Et si Ron ne s'en était pas sorti trop mal, Harry lui n'appréciait que peu les grognements de Titan, agacé par la frénésie des chizpurfles rendues folles par la lotion. Il montrait les dents, tordait son cou et Harry avait énormément de mal à tenir ses doigts éloignés des crocs, très impressionnants pour la taille du chien. Il passa volontiers le relais à Neville qui était chargé de peigner les poils ras afin de débarrasser la pauvre bête de ces embarrassants parasites.

_-_ Il faut recommencer toutes les deux semaines environ, expliquait Hagrid à ses élèves effarés qui se voyaient déjà recommencer la séance quinze jours plus tard. Doucement, Neville. La main droite tient le peigne, la gauche le chien…

Harry lâcha Titan, croyant que Neville le tenait déjà. Neville hésita une seconde. Titan en profita. Il s'échappa au milieu des élèves, dans un concert de jappements énervés. Ses dents claquaient alors qu'il tournait sur lui_-_même, tâchant d'atteindre sans succès sa croupe où s'agitaient dans un dernier sursaut les puces moribondes.

_-_ Ha c'est malin ! grommela Hagrid.

Titan courrait dans tous les sens. Personne ne voulait se risquer à le retenir. Malefoy ricanait de plus belle. Neville ne savait comment s'excuser.

Harry en profita pour mettre Hermione et Ron au courant de ce que Peeves lui avait appris.

_-_ Et cela valait le coup de rater un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? renifla Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

_-_ Oui, grinça_-_t_-_il entre ses dents, alors que Théodore Nott sifflait Titan qui se précipita vers lui.

_-_ Londubat ! le peigne ! dit le Serpentard sur un ton sans réplique.

Il maintenait le chien ainsi que Hagrid l'avait montré, avec une facilité déconcertante. En trois coups de peigne fin, il avait débarrassé Titan de ses chizpurfles folles. Hagrid lui porta le seau d'eau glacée dans lequel il fit tomber les parasites.

_-_ Il faut faire très vite ! commentait le professeur. Les piqûres de Chizpurfles sont très douloureuses pour les humains. Pas dangereuses, mais douloureuses.

_-_ Et c'est maintenant qu'il le dit, grommela Neville, heureux de n'avoir pas eu à épouiller le chien.

Nott rendit le peigne à Hagrid. Il caressa Titan qui lui manifestait une reconnaissance sans borne. Harry vit un rare sourire sur le visage du garçon.

_-_ C'est bien ! fit Hagrid. Dix points pour Serpentard, mon garçon… tu les as mérités…

Nott se releva. Son sourire, un peu plus amer, se figea légèrement quand il entendit Malefoy railler à voix basse, mais intelligible cependant :

_-_ C'est vraiment trop drôle, cet imbécile qui donne des points à Serpentard pour avoir débarrassé son chien de ses puces… Qu'est_-_ce que ce sera quand nous aurons débarrassé l'école de tous ses parasites…

Quelques uns de ses camarades pouffèrent avec discrétion. Ron leur lança un regard furieux. Hermione fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Et tandis que le professeur rappelait Titan pour une autre expérience de déparasitage, elle recula de quelques pas avec Harry et Ron.

_-_ Je ne vois pas en quoi la colère de Malefoy et ses larcins constituent des informations d'une importance extrême… chuchota_-_t_-_elle aux garçons.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ce n'est pas cela, admit_-_il avec agacement. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit après qui est important…

Il se tut, observa un instant Malefoy qui regardait avec hauteur la suite du cours. C'était au tour des deux Trolls de faire les frais des humeurs des chizpurfles. A quelques pas derrière tout le monde, Nott suivait de loin le déroulement de la leçon.

_-_ Quoi ? souffla Ron, un peu inquiet.

Harry soupira.

_-_ Je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes avec Peeves…

_-_ A quel propos ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Il veut Malefoy… et il ne se contentera pas de le surveiller.

_-_ Et alors ?

_-_ Alors, Ron ? Alors comment veux_-_tu que Malefoy ait les mains libres si Peeves le serre de trop près… ?

_-_ Mais s'il cesse de lui coller aux basques il va se poser des questions tu ne crois pas ? demanda Ron avec bon sens…

Hermione se mit devant ses deux amis.

_-_ Cessez de le regarder comme ça ! fit_-_elle. Vous allez finir par attirer son attention ! Harry a raison, Ron… Il ne faut pas que Peeves fasse du zèle… Mais Ron n'a pas tort non plus, Harry… Si plus personne ne lui tourne autour, Malefoy va commencer à trouver ça louche…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? questionna Ron.

Il interrogeait Harry du regard. Ce dernier poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça avec l'obstination d'Ellen. Il fallait maintenant compter avec la tête de mule de Peeves.

_-_ Il faudrait peut_-_être demander à Ellie de voir si le Baron Sanglant ne pourrait pas raisonner Peeves…

Harry leva vivement les yeux vers Hermione.

_-_ On laisse Ellen hors de cette histoire, d'accord ?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard du coin de l'œil. Cela agaça Harry. Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ J'irai trouver Nick et je lui expliquerai la situation… Il pourrait en parler au Conseil des Fantômes…

_-_ Oui, c'est peut_-_être mieux… concéda Hermione vivement. Si je le vois, je lui dirais que tu veux lui parler…

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le cours pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Harry était un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas dans ses intentions de heurter ses amis, encore moins de se disputer avec eux, et surtout pas à cause de ces deux idiots de Peeves et Malefoy… Il toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Tu remplaces Londubat ou Pomfresh cette après midi ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Hermione.

_-_ A trois heures, acquiesça_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

_-_ Et moi je dois terminer mon exposé de sortilèges… devança ce dernier. Je comptais aller à la bibliothèque pour faire mes recherches, mais si tu as besoin de moi…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Je viendrais avec toi… dit_-_il. J'ai aussi du travail à terminer.

Hermione leva un sourcil, d'un air satisfait. Ron fit une grimace à Harry puis ils se concentrèrent sur la fin du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

…

Lorsque les trois Gryffondor redescendirent de leurs quartiers où ils avaient posé leurs affaires, la grande salle était déjà attablée. Les plats apparurent lorsqu'ils prenaient leur place à leur table.

Harry tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Malefoy n'avait pas retiré son bras de son écharpe et se servait de sa main gauche.

_-_ Il fait porter ses affaires de cours par ses camarades, renifla Neville. C'est vraiment un profiteur ce type… Mais il n'a plus grand monde pour le plaindre à présent…

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une satisfaction qui fit sourire Harry. Le jeune Potter acheva de répondre au signe que venait de lui adresser Ellie McGregor. Elle souriait et Harry ne doutait pas que fût à cause des révélations qu'elle pensait lui faire un peu plus tard… Il se sentit un peu coupable de lui voler ces moments de gloire et il allait se pencher vers Hermione pour lui recommander de ne pas laisser paraître qu'elle savait quoi que ce fût au sujet de l'affaire du couteau de Bulstrode quand Sir Nicholas se présenta à leur table. Harry profita de l'occasion pour lui demander une audience après le repas. Et quand il eut terminé son repas, il quitta la table l'un des premiers.

…

Sir Nicholas l'attendait dans le couloir. Il lui fit un signe, passa à travers la porte de la salle de classe à côté de la salle des professeurs et attendit qu'Harry le rejoignît.

En quelques mots, le jeune homme parla des intentions de Peeves concernant Malefoy. Nick hocha sa vieille tête branlante.

_-_ Et que voulez_-_vous que je fasse, jeune homme ? Je n'ai aucune influence sur Peeves, vous le savez…

_-_ Mais le Conseil des Fantômes pourrait peut_-_être intervenir… hésita Harry. Je suis sûr que vous savez quelle importance Dumbledore accorde à Malefoy dans notre lutte contre Voldemort…

Nick fit une grimace qui fit taire le jeune homme. Harry n'était pas certain qu'il manifestât uniquement par là sa répulsion à l'énoncé de ce nom.

_-_ C'est un rôle difficile que vous voudriez faire jouer à ce jeune homme… dit enfin le fantôme. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'il acceptera de répéter son texte sans y ajouter sa touche personnelle…

_-_ Je le sais… soupira Harry. Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix…

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est justement pourquoi il ne faut pas que Peeves vienne semer la pagaille dans notre plan déjà hasardeux… Le Baron Sanglant pourrait peut_-_être lui faire la leçon…

Sir Nicholas croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_-_ Ce serait en effet une précaution nécessaire… Mais…

Nick lissa sa moustache un instant.

_-_ Pourquoi ne vous adressez_-_vous pas directement à lui ?

Harry haussa un sourcil.

_-_ Le Baron Sanglant n'est pas un interlocuteur facile, vous savez, Sir Nicholas…

Sir Nicholas esquissa un sourire.

_-_ Vous craignez qu'il ne vous fasse la morale à vous aussi, Harry ? Au sujet de sa protégée… ?

Harry sentit monter à ses joues une chaleur inopportune.

_-_ Auriez_-_vous l'intention de faire du mal à cette jeune fille ? se mit à rire le fantôme devant la rougeur subite d'Harry.

_-_ Non ! s'offusqua Harry. Bien sûr que non !

_-_ Alors… vous ne risquez rien de la part du Baron… le rassura Nick. Mais je lui parlerai pour vous, accepta_-_t_-_il sur un sourire complice.

Lorsque Sir Nicholas traversa la porte, Harry soupira. Une chose de réglée. A présent, il lui faudrait aller écouter Ellen lui raconter ce qu'il savait déjà, sans laisser paraître qu'il avait connaissance du moindre des mots qu'elle avait échangé avec Nott. Et cela, il n'était pas certain de savoir le faire.

Quand Harry sortit dans le couloir, il aperçut ses amis regroupés devant la salle des Quatre Maisons… Il s'avança vers la salle commune, le cœur battant la chamade sans savoir pourquoi.

Et plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur se serrait. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville faisaient face à Ellie, qui elle_-_même lui tournait le dos. Et quelque chose clochait… Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais manifestement quelque chose clochait…

Ginny le vit arriver la première. Elle donna un coup de coude à Ellie. Ron devint livide. Ellen se tourna lentement vers Harry. Elle ne souriait plus du tout. Pas même d'un sourire narquois.

La tête rousse de Ron dépassait toutes celles de ses camarades. Il dit :

_-_ Désolé Harry… Je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Harry déglutit. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ellen, il avait chaud et froid, et encore chaud. Il frissonna.

_-_ Tu m'espionnes ? demanda Ellie brusquement alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

_-_ Non ! se récria Harry en rougissant.

Le regard de la jeune fille se rétrécit encore un peu.

_-_ Il faut qu'on parle. Tout de suite.

Son visage décidé et son ton arrêté incitèrent Harry à la suivre sans discuter.

…

Elle monta directement dans le laboratoire d'Hermione et lui tint la porte pendant qu'il entrait. Elle referma la pièce sur eux et s'avança vers le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à un affrontement.

_-_ Tu m'espionnes !

Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une question.

_-_ Non ! répondit pourtant Harry.

_-_ Alors comment Weasley et Granger savaient_-_ils de ta bouche ce que je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ?

_-_ Je… j'ai regardé sur la Carte… commença Harry.

_-_ Tu m'espionnes ! répéta Ellie.

Il sentait la colère monter en elle. Une colère froide et douloureuse. Elle perçait dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, et dans tout son être.

_-_ Non ! C'est juste que… j'aime bien regarder sur la carte où tu es… Si tu es en sécurité…

_-_ Et tu passes ta nuit à cela…

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Bien sûr que non… !

_-_ Alors à quoi cela sert_-_il ? Si je n'étais pas en sécurité… Si quelqu'un s'apprêtait à me faire du mal… que pourrais_-_tu pour moi ?

Harry baissa la tête et soupira. Il l'entendait maîtriser sa respiration.

_-_ C'est comme ça que tu as su que j'étais avec Nott hier soir…

_-_ Oui…

_-_ Et comment as_-_tu su ce que nous nous étions dit ? Ta carte a_-_t_-_elle d'autres vertus dont tu ne m'aurais pas parlé ?

Harry baissa la tête encore un peu plus. Il bredouilla un « non » presque inaudible. Ellen tendit l'oreille.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Non !

Elle croisa les bras, fixa son front baissé jusqu'à ce qu'il relevât la tête. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Je veux comprendre ce mystère… Tu as lu dans les pensées de Nott ? Pas dans les miennes, je m'en serais aperçue !

Harry soupira une fois encore.

_-_ J'étais dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il ne poursuivit pas immédiatement. Dans les yeux sombres de la jeune fille passaient mille interrogations, mille hypothèses toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres.

_-_ Comment ? finit_-_elle par questionner.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

_-_ En fait, c'était mon esprit qui était là_-_bas…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Enfin, elle reprit :

_-_ Et tu fais cela souvent ? demanda_-_t_-_elle froidement.

Harry était un peu désarçonné. Il ne comptait pas lui avouer si tôt qu'il était narcomancien… et surtout pas de cette façon.

_-_ Non… répondit_-_il à sa question. Enfin…

Il fit une grimace.

_-_ Je veux dire que ce n'est pas souvent que je vais intentionnellement chez les Serpentard…

_-_ Pourquoi l'as_-_tu fait hier soir alors ?

_-_ Parce que j'ai eu peur !

Ellen eut un rire moqueur.

_-_ Tu sais Harry, que tu t'intéresses à ce que je peux faire le soir, c'est flatteur. Que tu cherches à me protéger, c'est touchant. Mais là… là…

La colère grondait à présent dans sa voix. Et ses yeux étaient noirs.

_-_ Là, c'est insultant ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es réellement jaloux de Nott si tu continues sur cette voie !

_-_ JE_-_NE_-_SUIS_-_PAS_-_JALOUX_-_DE_-_NOTT ! hurla Harry.

_-_ Alors pourquoi m'espionnes_-_tu quand je suis avec lui !

_-_ C'ETAIT PAS A CAUSE DE NOTT ! C'ETAIT A CAUSE DE GOYLE !

_-_ Goyle ?

_-_ GOYLE ! JE L'AI VU QUI VENAIT VERS LA SALLE COMMUNE ET J'AI EU PEUR QU'IL VOUS SURPRENNE ! ET QU'IL TE FASSE DU MAL…

_-_ Mais quel mal voulais_-_tu qu'il me fasse. Il n'a même pas de baguette ! Et puis dis_-_moi donc ce que tu comptais faire s'il m'avait attaquée… Ou plutôt ce que ton _esprit_ comptait faire contre Goyle ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour crier encore. Mais la justesse de ce qu'elle venait de dire le frappa de plein fouet.

_-_ Il… Il aurait pu vous surprendre et dire à Malefoy qu'il vous avait vu ensemble… murmura_-_t_-_il d'une voix plus calme.

Ellie haussa les épaules.

_-_ Pff ! Un troupeau de chevaux sauvages au galop fait moins de bruit que ce pachyderme en marchant… On l'a entendu arriver plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'arrive en haut des escaliers ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Comment comptais_-_tu empêcher Goyle de me faire un quelconque mal ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres…

_-_ Je pouvais le faire… Un jour j'ai empêché Maugrey Fol Œil de frapper le professeur Rogue d'un sortilège… et j'ai obligé Nagini, le serpent monstrueux de Voldemort, à se mordre lui_-_même… empêcher cette cervelle vide de Goyle de mettre ses sales pattes sur toi aurait été un jeu d'enfant.

Il sourit d'un air de défi, attendant la réplique tranchante ou le sarcasme acerbe. Mais rien ne vint. Ellen le dévisageait.

_-_ C'est ce que le professeur Rogue t'enseignait durant ses cours de… _rattrapage_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry releva le menton.

_-_ Hé bien… On peut dire que son enseignement a été profitable…

Ils croisèrent leur regard encore une fois. Harry baissa les yeux le premier. Il voulut faire un pas, un geste vers elle. Elle recula vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vers lui.

_-_ Weasley a dit que tu avais trouvé le moyen de… surveiller Malefoy… C'est ainsi que tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

_-_ Tu sais où mène la narcomancie… reprit Ellen.

_-_ Sur la voie de la magie noire, acquiesça Harry sur un ton morne.

_-_ … Ou à Ste Mangouste, Harry.

Elle le regarda encore un instant sans rien dire puis tourna la poignée au moment où il avançait vers elle.

_-_ Ellen…

Lentement, elle referma la porte sur elle.

Un long moment, Harry resta debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants et l'esprit vide ; ou plutôt l'esprit traversé de toutes sortes de pensées peu aimables pour lui_-_même. Et l'idée qu'Ellen pouvait vouloir le quitter lui était plus insupportable que toutes les vengeances qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'ourdir à son égard.

La porte se rouvrit doucement ; il releva la tête, dans un pincement d'espoir au cœur. Mais ce n'étaient que ses amis qui arrivaient. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville entrèrent en silence.

_-_ On est venus pour être plus tranquilles pour parler, dit Hermione, avec une maladresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Harry… souffla Ron, désespéré.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_-_ Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce genre de choses… risqua Hermione devant la mine sombre de leur ami.

_-_ Elle aurait certainement voulu l'apprendre autrement… dit timidement Neville.

_-_ Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus stupide de Ron ou de toi… grinça Ginny.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Les regards sur lui le gênaient plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Et il avait une furieuse envie d'ouvrir la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir auprès de qui Ellen était allée déverser sa colère et son ressentiment.

**_

* * *

RAR :_**

SemineBienvenue parmi nous ! En **_tou cas, je trouve ton hist super, et j'adore Ellen McGregor!_** Hahahahaha ! Tout le monde aime Ellen… enfin presque…

Bienvenue parmi nous ! En Hahahahaha ! Tout le monde aime Ellen… enfin presque… 

**_chrys63_****_ sinon je ne sais que pensait du NOtt…_** c'est fait exprès…. **_et je suis un peu comme ron je n'offusque pas que harry se serve de ses pouvoirs pour savoir si mc gregor est en danger et pour pouvoir maitriser ses ennemis. Tu as raison, ça ce n'est pas condamnable… bon j'espere qu'on voit apercevoir les dessins de drago et qu'on aura un peu d'action car ca commence à manquer._** Je l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas une fic d'action…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Très bon chapitre, je suis contente que tu confirmes ce que je pensais pour l'Affaire du coup de couteau, lol (même si je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir fait part dans mes reviews lol)!_** mdr !Comme ça on ne risque pas de te démentir ! **_Je me demande toujours quel genre de relation entretiennent Ellen et Nott, elle est vraiment bizarre... _**Oui, hein ? **_Et je vois pas Nott avoir craqué pour une fille, même Ellen McGregor, alors pourquoi il l'aide? Par désintéressement ? _**Heu… c'est pas trop crédible n'est_-_ce pas…  
**_Sinon c'est vrai que c'est mal d'utiliser ses super pouvoirs pour espionner sa chérie, nan mais! Mdr!_** Mais puisqu'il vous dit qu'il ne l'espionnait pas ! **_Et contente aussi qu'Harry soit "autorisé" à pratiquer ses transes narcomanciennes... par contre quelque chose me dit qu'une certaine Ellen McGregor ne va pas tellement digérer le fait qu'Harry lui ait caché ce... petit détail!_** Hum… effectivement.

**_achille : J'ai trouvé une faute : dernière ligne, sixième mot : tu a mis se au lieu de ce._** Oui, c'est chronique chez moi… Je vais corriger merci…  
**_J'aimerais pas ètre Harry au moment d'annonçer à Ellen qu'il la surveille._** Je suppose que tu n'es pas revenu sur ton impression première ! lol !

**_Voldemort : A propos de la relation entre Harry et Ellie je parlais pas de leur enlever leurs intimité, justement j'adore ça mais avec un peu plus d'action je pense que ça serais pas mal mais bon ca c'est que mon avis, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout et tout le monde à ses faiblesses. _**MDR ! J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, rassure_-_toi…  
**_un truc que j'ai dans la tête depuis un moment, voilà si jamais un de ses quatre on pouvais se rencontrer ça serait cool, je suis sur qu'on s'entendrait bien enfin c'est comme tu le sent,_** Je suis sûre que tu serais déçu… **_bon allez je vais te laisser alors bon chance pour tes prochain chapitre et continu d'écrire des choses merveilleuse qui me font rêver._** Continue de rêver, c'est la meilleure des choses qu'il ait été donnée aux êtres humains…

**_Kareja : Enfin la résolution du mystère! Non, je ne suis pas décue, on a la confirmation, cest chouette...ca risque d'être joyeux qd malfoy sortira de l'infirmerie...je me réjouis de voir ca! _**Le retour de Malefoy en perspective… hum… que nous mijote_-_t_-_il ? **_Heureuse de voir enfin ron et hermy unis, ca faisait longtemps!_** Oui, profitons_-_en…

**_Maugreyfiliae : Est-ce que Nott ne serait pas en train d'essayer de protéger Harry en avertissant Ellen? _**En fait, Nott, il n'en a rien à faire d'Harry. **_Y aurait-il une chance de voir Goyle tourner casaque (à supposer qu'il en ait le courage et le temps)?_** C'est bien la question… **_Je crois que tu n'as bien compris ce que j'avais dit dans ma précédente review (ou peut-être me suis-je maj exprimée). Je voulais parler de Rogue mentor et protecteur (voir ami) d'Hermione. Mais peut être que ta réponse s'appliquait aux deux..._** Effectivement, je n'avais qu'un souvenir inexact de ta question. Mais en effet, la réponse s'applique également à Hermione.

**_Alixe_****_ : Pour l'histoire des hits, il faut savoir qu'ils ne commencent à être comptabilisé que lorsqu'ils ont été initialisés, bref, tes 8 passages c'est depuis le 20 juin. _**Oui, je n'avais pas pensé à cela. **_De même, les passages sur le premier chapitres vont te sembler astronomiques, parce que lorqu'on va sur ta fic à partir de ton profil ou de la page principale de ffnet, on est obligés de passer par la première page de la fic._** Oui, ça j'y avait pensé. **_pour connaitre le nombre de lecteurs, seul le nb de passages sur le dernier chapitre, entre sa mise à jour et le moment où le chapitre suivant est posté reste significatif. (par curiosité, ça fait combien ? - t'es pas obligée de me répondre)_** Pour le chapitre 78 j'en étais à 250 quand j'ai posté le 79 et là j'en suis à 189 au moment de poster le 80…. Je te réponds d'autant plus franchement que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Et j'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posée la question sur le forum initial…  
**_Pour ce chapitre, il semble que Harry ait finalement aidé ses deux amis (même s'il n'a pas tout à fait fait exprès). _**Comme d'habitude… lol ! Effectivement, Ellie risque de ne pas apprécier l'idée que Harry peut l'espionner quand il veut. Enfin qu'il soit Gryffondor et emprunt de noblesse est quand même une garantie qu'il n'en abusera pas (mais Ellie en sera_-_t_-_elle consciente ?). **_En fait… je ne pense pas que ce soit à ce niveau que cela se joue réellement… _**


	81. Chapitre 160 : Un beau Gâchis

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 160**

**Un beau gâchis**

…

_-_ Où vas_-_tu ? demanda Ginny.

_-_ J'en sais rien, répondit Harry.

Personne n'essaya de le retenir.

…

Il se retrouva dans le couloir du deuxième étage sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour chasser son malaise. Il lui fallait un peu d'air. Et oublier l'expression déçue et peinée d'Ellen. Il lui fallait son manteau. Mais il n'avait pas envie de remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il poussa la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour se mettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets de ses camarades. Il tendit la main et se concentra sur l'image de son manteau sur la chaise près de son bureau dans son dortoir. Il prononça à voix basse la formule d'attraction. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler mais entendre le son de sa propre voix faisait taire celle d'Ellen dans sa tête, ainsi que toutes celles qui lui murmuraient qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile. Le manteau se matérialisa sur son bras. Il s'en enveloppa et quitta les toilettes.

…

Il prit le chemin des jardins. Il espérait qu'ils seraient vides. Sir Nicholas devait être allé avertir le Conseil des Fantômes et Dame Agnes ne serait donc pas dans les lieux qu'elle aimait hanter d'ordinaire. Il faisait trop froid pour y trouver des élèves en mal de solitude… Il devait être le seul à désirer le silence glacé des jardins.

Mais quand il fut seul au milieu des buissons désolés, tout le ramenait à Ellen et à cette douleur qu'il ressentait quand il songeait à l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle avait fermé la porte sur elle.

Il la revoyait sur le banc, le jour où elle était revenue de l'enterrement de son frère. Son chagrin emplissait la galerie ce jour_-_là.

Elle était aussi assise sur le muret, et sous le passage qui menait vers les serres. Il entendait son rire, sa voix. Il sentait son parfum. Ce parfum de fleurs sauvages qui l'enivrait sans qu'elle en eût jamais connaissance.

Il ne pouvait rester –parce que ce qui le brûlait de l'intérieur revivait de plus belle à chaque évocation du moindre souvenir. Il ne voulait partir – parce que ces souvenirs étaient tout, peut_-_être, de ce qui lui resterait de ces quelques jours auprès d'elle.

Puis il se raisonna. A chacune de leurs querelles, elle avait fait le pas vers lui. Elle était toujours revenue. Il fallait qu'il lui parlât. Elle ne pouvait l'entendre encore. Trop de colère et d'amour propre blessé se dressaient entre eux. Mais s'il pouvait lui expliquer… elle comprendrait… que seul son amour pour elle l'avait poussé à cet acte qu'elle réprouvait. Il se sentait mal. Il avait mal. La scène dans la salle commune de Serpentard lui revenait par flashes. Il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés : Tu m'espionnes… Incrédule, d'abord. Stupéfaite ensuite… Et si déçue pour finir…

Malgré lui, il revint vers le banc et il s'assit à la place qu'il occupait une quinzaine plus tôt. Le même désarroi saisissait son cœur. Les mêmes mots venaient à son esprit et à ses lèvres. Je n'y arriverai pas… sans Ellen, ajouta_-_t_-_il sans en avoir conscience. Et une autre voix qui ricanait au fond de son esprit : vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui portent leur cœur en bandoulière… Il n'avait jamais été si heureux de porter son cœur en bandoulière que depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois sur ce banc de pierre. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle le savait depuis longtemps déjà. Peut_-_être même avant qu'il ne s'en rendît compte lui_-_même.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Elle reviendrait.

…

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête, vers ce qu'il croyait être le fantôme de Dame Agnes. Il sursauta. Et se leva d'un bond.

_-_ Auriez_-_vous quelque chose à vous reprocher, jeune homme ? demanda la voix caverneuse du Baron Sanglant.

_-_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Baron… répondit Harry en reprenant son souffle.

_-_ Je vous cherchais. On m'a dit que vous vous trouviez ici. Je suis venu. Bien que les jardins en effet ne soient pas mes quartiers favoris…

Il croisa les bras devant Harry, toujours debout devant le banc de pierre. Il le toisait de son regard sévère.

_-_ Sir Nicholas prétend que vous avez des informations à me communiquer au sujet de ce bon à rien de Peeves…

_-_ Il ne vous a rien dit ? Il devait vous faire part des intentions de Peeves…

_-_ Certes… l'interrompit le fantôme de Serpentard qui regardait Harry de haut. Mais je n'aime guère les intermédiaires. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, faites_-_le donc vous_-_même… Si je dois intervenir auprès du Conseil des Fantômes je dois être sûr de moi et non me contenter de vagues renseignements de seconde ou troisième main…

Mal à l'aise, Harry répéta les menaces de Peeves et son intention de faire du zèle. Le Baron haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

_-_ Et pourquoi Peeves vous a_-_t_-_il fait ces confidences ?

_-_ Il s'imagine que je vais l'aider à prendre Malefoy la main dans le sac… Dans d'autres circonstances, je ne dis pas que je ne l'aurais pas volontiers aidé… Mais… dans les circonstances actuelles… Vous comprenez, Monsieur le Baron, qu'il n'en est pas question…

_-_ Et pourquoi s'imaginait_-_il qu'un élève pourrait lui apporter une aide quelconque ? insista le Baron.

_-_ Il croyait qu'en menaçant Ellen McGregor…

_-_ Il n'aurait pas osé ! le coupa le Baron en s'échauffant.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ C'est ce que je lui ai dit… Mais je suppose qu'il comptait m'impressionner…

Le Baron fit mine de réfléchir, tout en frottant sa barbe dans un geste familier. Harry retint son souffle.

_-_ Aurait_-_il déjà mis en pratique ses menaces ? gronda le fantôme. Je me suis laissé dire que la jeune Ellen paraissait bouleversée en ce début d'après midi.

Harry eut du mal à répondre qu'il ne pensait pas que Peeves fût à l'origine de l'émotion d'Ellen.

_-_ Ce serait tant mieux pour lui… insinua le Baron. Il sait pourtant que je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on fasse un quelconque mal à cette jeune fille. Pour lui, ce serait une convocation immédiate devant le Conseil des Fantômes. Pour d'autres… la sentence serait sans doute plus… adaptée, mais non moins déplaisante.

Il regarda Harry d'un œil farouche et celui_-_ci s'efforça de paraître détaché. Il imaginait mal Ellen aller se plaindre au Baron, mais ce dernier avait des moyens d'investigation dont l'efficacité ne faisait aucun doute au jeune homme.

_-_ Remarquez, reprit le fantôme sur un ton sépulcral, il faudrait d'abord que la personne incriminée survive à la vengeance de la demoiselle.

Il lança à Harry un regard où brillait une étincelle de fierté.

_-_ Vous vous souvenez de la manière dont elle s'est débarrassée de la grosse Bulstrode ?

Harry renifla.

_-_ Parfaitement, dit_-_il d'une voix aussi lugubre que le temps maussade. Sauf qu'à l'origine c'était de Wilford dont elle voulait se débarrasser et que cela a quand même failli tourner au drame…

_-_ Oui… admit le Baron avec orgueil. Mais avouez que c'était bien pensé… pour une débutante…

Il se frotta les mains.

_-_ Croyez_-_moi… Il ne doit pas faire bon être de ses ennemis… Si elle ressemble à son aïeule davantage qu'à vue d'œil, elle va faire payer au centuple chacune des larmes qu'elle a versé aujourd'hui…

Le rire profond du Baron fit frissonner Harry. Il n'entendit qu'à peine l'esprit de Serpentard assurer qu'il aviserait le Conseil des Fantômes et qu'il lui ferait connaître la décision de celui_-_ci. D'un signe de tête un peu sec, le Baron Sanglant salua Harry et disparut à travers le mur, comme il était venu, dans un souffle glacé.

…

Harry se rassit. Il s'aperçut que ses jambes flageolaient. Non qu'il eût peur du Baron… Ni de la vengeance d'Ellen. Elle était d'ailleurs déjà bien vengée par le mal qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'une éventuelle séparation d'avec elle. Il en avait presque oublié Peeves et ses menaces.

Encore une fois, toutes ses pensées revenaient à la jeune fille. Il essaya de se remettre en mémoire l'emploi du temps d'Ellen. Il n'y parvint pas. C'était le sien qui s'imposait à son esprit. Un emploi du temps avec des tas de trous partout à présent que Rogue n'était plus là et que Londubat était occupé ailleurs. Et que faisait_-_il, lui, de ce temps ? le mettait_-_il à profit pour étudier et se former ? Non, il se disputait bêtement avec Ellen et il usait de ses dons pour blesser celle qu'il aimait. Il avait déçu ses amis. Il décevrait ses professeurs. Il…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis il se leva de son banc et marcha vivement dans les allées du jardin. Ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait le défaire. Il irait la trouver. Il irait lui dire qu'il regrettait. Il lui jurerait qu'il ne recommencerait plus.

Il frissonnait. Il s'avança vers le passage qui menait vers les serres. Peut_-_être Hagrid n'avait pas cours cette après_-_midi. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il aller se réchauffer chez lui et parler avec lui de toutes ces choses sans importance dont il avait le secret…

Mais tandis qu'il passait sous la voûte de l'entrée, il vit s'avancer des élèves sur le chemin, vers l'enclos du professeur de soins aux Créatures Magiques. Et c'étaient des Sixième Année. Il ralentit et s'arrêta comme de sa droite arrivait Ellen McGregor. Elle retint son pas elle aussi. Il croisa son regard. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'elle n'essayait pas de le cacher. Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge qui l'étranglait et il fut incapable d'articuler un son.

Il tenta de sourire mais la douleur dans sa gorge crispait sa mâchoire. Il leva la main, en un signe timide, mais elle tourna la tête car Ginny, plus bas, la pressait : elle allait être en retard.

Ellen reprit sa marche, sur un dernier regard. Elle non plus ne pouvait sourire, sous peine de fondre en larmes. Mais cela, Harry l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Ellen McGregor cacher son visage dans son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard avant de lui tourner le dos comme elle se hâtait vers l'enclos du professeur Hagrid.

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta sur le chemin, tout près des buissons de bruyère. L'après midi s'était assombrie soudain et il songea qu'il allait bientôt neiger. Il rejeta son écharpe sur son nez et fit demi tour vers les jardins.

Il s'assit sur le muret, appuyé à une colonne torsadée, au chapiteau sculpté de dragons terrifiants. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus, il lui restait toujours l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il survivrait, une fois de plus. Et un jour, il n'aurait plus mal.

Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi était_-_ce si difficile de faire le vide dans son esprit ? Il entendait son cœur battre lentement et il lui semblait que l'écho se répercutait sous les arcades.

…

…

_-_ Nous vous avons fait attendre…

La voix était douce, pourtant elle fit sursauter Harry.

_-_ Dame Agnes… soupira_-_t_-_il avec soulagement.

_-_ Nous ne voulions pas vous surprendre…

Sir Nicholas lissait sa moustache, légèrement ironique.

_-_ Le Conseil des Fantôme a déjà délibéré au sujet de Peeves ? demanda Harry heureux de trouver un sujet qui détournât son attention d'Ellen.

Dame Agnes hocha lentement la tête.

_-_ Le Baron, à l'instant même, est en train de sermonner ce vaurien ! affirma Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'un sermon suffira ? fit Harry dubitatif.

_-_ Bien sûr ! S'il ne suffisait de l'autorité du Baron, la menace de se faire bannir de Poudlard aurait sur Peeves des vertus hautement persuasives…

Dame Agnes souriait avec assurance. Elle avança la main vers Harry et la posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

_-_ Vous avez agi sagement en nous tenant informés des intentions de Peeves…

_-_ Il aurait tout gâché, murmura Harry avec lassitude.

Oui, Peeves aurait tout gâché. Et il suffisait qu'il eût lui même fait un beau gâchis avec Ellen. Il soupira à nouveau.

Les deux fantômes échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda Nick_-_Quasi_-_Sans_-_Tête.

_-_ Rien, soupira encore Harry.

_-_ C'est un rien qui veut tout dire… s'amusa Dame Agnes.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, certaine d'obtenir ses confidences. Harry sourit avec un brin d'ironie. Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda_-_t_-_il. De ce que nous espérons faire avec l'aide involontaire de…

Il ne prononça pas le nom de Malefoy, il se contenta d'un mouvement de tête vers le château.

_-_ Que ce n'est pas encore gagné… estima Sir Nicholas. Mais je crois aussi que vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'attirer Jedusor ici. C'est ici que tout a commencé, c'est ici que cela doit finir. Le Conseil des Fantômes vous suit dans cette voie. Dumbledore a du vous le dire…

_-_ Je n'ai pas vu le Directeur depuis dimanche… murmura Harry. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas bon qu'on me voie sans cesse aller dans son bureau… Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas très envie de m'y rendre non plus… Ce n'a jamais été pour entendre de bonnes nouvelles que je m'y suis rendu jusqu'à présent…

…

Harry sentait sur lui le regard de Dame Agnes. C'était une sensation étrange. Plus étrange qu'à l'ordinaire. Il sursauta soudain. Du bruit parvenait depuis le chemin des serres. Les Sixième Année rentraient au château. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers ses camarades. Il attendit que tous fussent passés. Ni Ginny ni Ellen n'avait paru. Elles avaient du faire le tour par le perron… Il crut se souvenir vaguement qu'elles avaient cours de divination avec Firenze… Il attendit pourtant un moment encore avant de retourner son attention vers les deux fantômes silencieux.

Il se leva, incapable de rester là une minute de plus.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? interrogea Sir Nicholas, un peu inquiet.

_-_ Je dois me rendre à la bibliothèque…

_-_ C'est si urgent que cela ?

_-_ Voyons, Sir Nicholas… le gronda Dame Agnes. Ne voyez_-_vous pas que notre ami a des peines de cœur ?

_-_ Oh ! fit Nick. Une querelle ? Qu'avez_-_vous fait ?

Le rire de la Dame Grise parut incongru dans le silence revenu des jardins.

_-_ Sir Nicholas ! gronda_-_t_-_elle. Ce n'est pas parce Sire Harry se comporte comme s'il était coupable qu'il l'est réellement ? L'êtes_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'adressant au jeune homme.

_-_ Cela n'a aucune importance ! trancha vivement le fantôme de Gryffondor. Courrez à elle, mon jeune ami, et mettez genou à terre devant elle en lui demandant pardon.

_-_ Sir Nicholas ! l'interrompit Dame Agnes. C'est une affaire sérieuse, je vous en prie…

_-_ Mais je suis sérieux ! se défendit Nick.

Il se tourna vers Harry :

_-_ Pourquoi n'avez_-_vous pas déjà disparu ?

_-_ Parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas m'entendre…

Le jeune homme avait l'air si bouleversé, en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son signe, un peu plus tôt sur le chemin, que Dame Agnes s'en émut.

_-_ Est_-_ce si grave que cela ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Elle vint flotter devant Harry, scrutant son visage attristé.

_-_ Qu'avez_-_vous fait ? répéta Sir Nicholas. Avez_-_vous conté fleurette à une autre qu'elle ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Avez_-_vous levé la main sur elle ? continua Nick. Avez_-_vous mis en doute sa fidélité à votre égard ? Avez_-_vous…

_-_ Nicholas ! Taisez_-_vous !

La voix de la Dame Grise n'avait jamais été aussi froide et tranchante. Nick se tint coi.

_-_ Asseyez_-_vous, Harry… et racontez… Je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi.

_-_ Ça va aller, grommela le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas envie de raconter quoi que ce fût de sa vie privée à deux fantômes qui n'y connaissaient rien… Il n'avait surtout pas envie de s'entendre leur dire qu'il l'avait blessée.

_-_ Je n'ai rien fait pourtant que vouloir la protéger… murmura_-_t_-_il en prenant place auprès de Dame Agnes. Est_-_ce mal ? Est_-_ce un si grand crime que de vouloir la tenir éloignée de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal ?

Il s'animait soudain, porté par cette colère qu'il ressentait encore.

_-_ Bien sûr que non… répondit la Dame de Serdaigle sur un ton apaisant. Peut_-_être s'est_-_elle méprise sur vos intentions…

Harry releva la tête vivement.

_-_ Oui… Oui, c'est cela… Elle s'est méprise… Elle a cru que je la surveillais… Elle a cru que je pouvais la croire infidèle… Elle a cru que j'étais jaloux…

_-_ Et vous ne l'êtes pas ? risqua Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Non ! bien sûr que non ! Enfin… Mais pas cette fois, non… Ce n'était pas la jalousie…

_-_ Vous le lui avez dit ?

Harry s'agita vivement.

_-_ Oui… bien sûr… Je lui ai dit que j'avais eu peur pour elle…

_-_ Vous l'avez suivie ? insista Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Non ! Je…

Harry soupira une dernière fois. Il baissa la voix.

_-_ J'ai usé de la narcomancie pour surveiller une conversation avec l'un de ses camarades de Maison et elle l'a appris par un autre que moi… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le contacte… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risque. Mais je savais qu'elle le ferait quand même alors j'ai voulu être là…

_-_ Et ? insista Dame Agnes.

_-_ Et elle l'a appris par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, murmura Harry.

Sir Nicholas fit une grimace. Dame Agnes fronça son nez. Fichu Ron qui ne savait tenir sa langue !

_-_ J'ai eu tort, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Nous savons que vous n'avez cru agir que pour son bien… fit Sir Nicholas.

Et ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry comme un douloureux écho.

_-_ Croyez_-_vous qu'elle ait l'intention de se mettre volontairement en danger ? demanda sérieusement la Dame Grise.

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Mais j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle n'a pas conscience de ce danger…

_-_ Le croyez_-_vous vraiment ? insista Dame Agnes.

Et Harry dut admettre qu'Ellen McGregor avait sûrement plus conscience des risques qu'elle courrait dans les cachots de Serpentard qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu lui même chaque fois qu'il était parti à l'assaut de quelque menace que ce fût…

Il retira ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux.

_-_ En somme, résuma Sir Nicholas impitoyable, vous avez cru que vous pouviez lui permettre ou lui refuser de disposer d'elle_-_même…

Cette fois Dame Agnes ne le pria pas de se taire.

Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ferma les yeux et cogna son crâne contre la colonne derrière lui.

_-_ Je sais… Remus, je sais… je dois laisser aux autres le choix de leurs propres armes…

_-_ Vous sentez_-_vous bien ? s'inquiéta Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Aussi bien qu'on peut l'être quand on s'aperçoit qu'on s'est conduit comme un imbécile. Et qu'il est trop tard pour réparer les dégâts…

_-_ Trop tard ? sursauta Dame Agnes. Elle ne vous a pas encore signifié votre congé ?

_-_ Non, mais c'est tout comme… Elle… Elle n'a pas daigné répondre à un simple signe de la main…

_-_ Elle est en colère, fit Nick avec évidence.

_-_ Cela s'est passé quand ? voulut savoir la Dame Grise.

_-_ Il y a deux heures.

Elle éclata de rire. Harry se vexa.

_-_ Et depuis, vous lui avez parlé ? reprit Dame Agnes.

_-_ Non. Je lui ai juste fait un signe de la main, il y a une heure et elle a tourné la tête…

Ce fut au tour de Sir Nicholas de se mettre à rire.

_-_ Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Mon garçon ! Je vous le dis ! Courrez à elle, mettez genou à terre et faites amende honorable… sa colère fondra comme neige au soleil…

_-_ Elle a pleuré aussi, dit Harry d'une voix plaintive.

_-_ Alors vous mettrez les deux genoux à terre ! se remit à rire Sir Nicholas.

_-_ Vous croyez que cela suffira ?

_-_ Non ! Mais c'est déjà une excellente entrée en matière…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ce n'est pas très charitable de vous moquer de moi, Nick !

Il jeta un regard de reproche à la Dame Grise qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Vous aviez l'air si désespéré, s'excusa le fantôme de Serdaigle. J'ai cru que vous aviez irrémédiablement rompu avec votre amie…

_-_ C'est peut_-_être le cas, et je l'ignore encore, répondit Harry un peu froissé.

_-_ Tant que vous ne l'aurez pas entendu de sa bouche, rien n'est joué… Et je vous autorise à m'appeler Nick, tant que vous me ferez rire autant, jeune homme !

Sir Nicholas voulut tapoter l'épaule d'Harry. Celui_-_ci frissonna au contact étrange du fantôme. Nick repartit d'un éclat de rire, sous le regard indulgent de Dame Agnes.

_-_ Allez ! Dans dix ans, vous en rirez !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'il en rirait dans dix ans ! C'était maintenant qu'il avait mal. C'était maintenant qu'il se retenait de pleurer devant les deux spectres qui se moquaient impitoyablement de lui. Dans dix ans ! Il n'était même pas certain d'arriver à la fin de l'année !

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que je fais là à discuter avec des fantômes alors que j'ai une tonne de travail qui m'attend ! grommela_-_t_-_il.

…

Il quitta la murette où Dame Agnes était encore assise. Non, mais qu'est_-_ce qui lui avait pris d'aller demander conseil à deux personnes qui n'avaient plus senti leur cœur battre depuis plus de cinq siècles chacun ! Ce n'étaient même pas des _personnes_ ! Elles n'existaient même pas ! C'était facile pour eux de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce n'était pas eux qui se retrouveraient devant le visage fermé d'Ellen, ni devant ses yeux pleins de larmes. Il ne voulait pas redevenir _l'un de ces stupides Gryffondor_… Il voulait rester pour elle Harry, juste Harry… Elle avait une manière de prononcer son prénom qui valait plus que tous les mots tendres qu'il entendait autour de lui. Mais il ferait peut_-_être bien d'y penser au passé…

…

…

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il trouva Ron, attablé devant un devoir qui ne l'inspirait manifestement pas. Le jeune homme se décomposa quand il vit entrer son ami. Harry marcha sur lui et s'assit à sa table.

_-_ Tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque ? demanda_-_t_-_il inutilement.

_-_ Harry… murmura Ron. Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé…

_-_ Je te mettrais bien mon poing dans la figure, Ron, mais… je ne crois pas que cela me soulagerait autant que je l'imagine. Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, grommela Harry.

C'était curieux. Il n'en voulait pas à Ron. Il essayait pourtant, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolé…

_-_ Ça va ! souffla Harry. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne, d'accord ? Je n'avais qu'à me taire… Ou mieux, je n'avais qu'à ne pas le faire…

Mais Ron ne retrouvait pas ses couleurs. Il déglutit difficilement.

_-_ Tu… Vous… Elle est très fâchée ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Vous avez rompu ? s'alarma Ron.

_-_ Pas encore, murmura Harry.

Ron grimaça. Il baissa la tête.

_-_ Ginny m'a dit que j'étais un imbécile, chuchota_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, renifla Harry. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu es mon meilleur ami : on fait la paire…

_-_ On est toujours meilleurs amis ? s'inquiéta Ron. Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir…

A nouveau Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et ça changerait quoi ? J'ai peut_-_être perdu ma petite amie, ça m'avancerait à quoi de perdre aussi mon meilleur ami dans la même journée ? Et puis… elle aurait fini par l'apprendre… Et je sais qu'elle l'aurait mal pris de toutes façons… C'est mieux ainsi…

Ron le regardait avec des yeux malheureux.

_-_ Mais c'est qu'elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle aussi… s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous narguer... Je voulais juste…

_-_ Ron ! J'ai dit : ça va !

Harry se leva.

_-_ Allez, viens ! On va à la Bibliothèque… C'est pas ça qui va nous empêcher de continuer à vivre, pas vrai.

Ron se leva vivement, visiblement désireux de ne pas contrarier _son meilleur ami_.

…

Ils se rendirent à la Bibliothèque et se mirent au travail. Ils n'avaient jamais montré autant d'enthousiasme pour leurs études. Ron avait retrouvé un visage moins malheureux et Harry, lui, se plongeait dans les livres pour s'empêcher de songer à Ellie.

Une heure passa et le jeune Potter avait presque réussi à retrouver un peu de sérénité. Il attendait l'heure de fin des cours pour aller trouver celle qu'il avait si maladroitement blessée et lui demander de lui pardonner, ainsi que Sir Nicholas le lui avait si obligeamment conseillé. S'il l'avait déjà perdue, ce ne serait pas cela qui précipiterait les choses…

…

Il cherchait dans les rayonnages un livre sur les sortilèges multiples afin de terminer le devoir que leur avait donné le professeur Flitwick pendant que Ron mettait la dernière touche à celui de Métamorphose.

Sa liste de références dans une main, Harry feuilletait un lourd grimoire intitulé Sortilèges et Combinaisons de Charmes à l'Usage des Enchanteurs de Premier Cycle, lorsque son attention fut attirée par des chuchotements de l'autre côté du rayonnage. Il reconnut le gloussement de Lavande et la voix de Parvati monta d'un ton pour affirmer avec une véhémence chuchotée que oui ! c'était vrai ! McGregor pleurait dans les toilettes des Préfètes en début d'après midi ! C'était Padma qui l'y avait surprise et Padma ne mentait jamais…

_-_ Mais pourquoi pleurait_-_elle ? demanda la voix d'Hannah Abbot.

_-_ A cause de Marchinson ! répondit avec évidence celle de Ernie. Elle et Harry se tenaient par la main, hier, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons…

_-_ C'est vrai ! fit Lavande, soudain intéressée. Et hier soir au club de Duel, elle n'était pas là…

_-_ Si ! Isadora était là !

_-_ Mais non ! McGregor… Et quand Bobbins a plaisanté sur Harry et McGregor… Rappelez_-_vous… Isadora a éclaté de rire ! Et Harry était plutôt mal à l'aise…

_-_ C'est vrai ! fit Ernie. Vous croyez qu'il a laissé tomber McGregor pour revenir avec Marchinson ?

_-_ Pourquoi McGregor aurait pleuré alors ? demanda Parvati avec satisfaction.

_-_ Ça m'étonne d'Harry… douta quand même Hannah.

_-_ Oui, mais il n'empêche que c'est bien fait pour les pieds de McGregor !

_-_ Elle fera moins la fière, à présent…

_-_ Ça, c'est vrai !

_-_ Oui, mais moi ça m'étonne quand même…

_-_ Ho ! Hannah ! ce que tu peux être naïve ! Harry, il est comme tout le monde… McGregor lui a sans doute jeté de la poudre aux yeux… Mais il a fini par se rendre compte qu'une Serpentard, ça ne marcherait jamais avec un Gryffondor…

_-_ Surtout une Serpentard comme elle !

_-_ Mais elle est chouette, Ellie, pourtant… Et ils avaient l'air si amoureux…J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'Isadora et Harry sont à nouveau ensembles…

_-_ En tous cas, elle est peut_-_être chouette, mais franchement, elle a un fichu caractère…

_-_ Oui ! Et ses petits airs supérieurs ont fini par lasser Potter… Je le comprends d'ailleurs… Moi, je ne supporterai jamais une fille qui se permette ce qu'elle s'est permise il y a deux jours devant les serres…

Un gloussement de Lavande l'interrompit.

_-_ Oh Ernie ! Ne me dis pas que tu détesterais que des filles se battent pour toi !

_-_ J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai juste dit que ça ne me plairait qu'à moitié que d'être tombé entre les griffes de McGregor…

_-_ J'ai hâte de voir Isadora ! Récupérer Harry et fermer le caquet de cette pimbêche de McGregor… Elle doit être ravie !

_-_ Mais vous êtes sûres de ça ? insista Hannah.

_-_ Puisque Padma l'a vue pleurer !

_-_ Oui, mais il peut y avoir des tas de raisons pour qu'elle pleure dans les toilettes…

_-_ Alors pourquoi Ginny Weasley lui a dit que Harry n'avait pas voulu la blesser, mais qu'il était ainsi et qu'il fallait faire avec…

_-_ Mais ça ne veut rien dire !

_-_ Oui, mais quand Padma est sortie des toilettes… Ginny a eu l'air vraiment gênée… Et McGregor encore plus…Qu'est_-_ce que j'aurais aimé voir sa tête à ce moment là…

_-_ Quand je pense que Seamus Finnigan en pinçait pour elle à une époque…

_-_ Non ! c'est pas vrai !

_-_ Si ! Je t'assure, Ernie ! Mais elle avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur Harry ! Elle a cru qu'elle pouvait pavoiser parce qu'elle avait mis la main sur le Survivant…

_-_ Quand même…

La voix d'Hannah était toujours aussi indécise.

_-_ Crois_-_moi, Hannah, conclut Parvati sur un ton péremptoire. Je l'ai croisée quand je suis sortie du cours optionnel de divination avec le professeur Firenze. Elle avait vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de désespéré. Quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser tout ce qu'implique une rupture…

…

Le silence de l'autre côté du rayonnage transit Harry. Il avait envie de faire irruption derrière les étagères et de leur hurler qu'ils avaient tort et leur faire ravaler leurs paroles blessantes envers Ellie. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait prétendu Isadora à son sujet la veille. _Une pimbêche qui se pavanait dans les couloirs au bras du Survivant… Une fine mouche qui se servait de lui pour redorer son blason terni de Serpentard…_ et qui indisposait tout le monde avec ses airs supérieurs… Même Ron n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui faire ravaler sa morgue. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Au bord d'une rupture qui n'étonnait manifestement personne… A part Hannah Abbot… Mais Hannah était si candide. N'avait_-_elle pas été l'une des premières à lui faire confiance alors que tous se défiaient de lui ? Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur lui à cette époque, pourquoi se tromperait_-_elle aujourd'hui. Oui, Ellen était parfois insupportable. Oui, elle était Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Oui, elle était entêtée et autoritaire. Mais ça n'autorisait personne à se réjouir de la voir pleurer.

…

_-_ Tu l'as trouvé ?

Le chuchotement de Ron dans son dos, fit sursauter Harry.

_-_ Heu… Je crois…

Harry jeta un regard discret entre les livres. Avec soulagement, il s'aperçut que ses camarades avaient disparus. Mrs Pince les avait remplacé derrière les rayons. Ron prit le livre des mains d'Harry et l'invita à rejoindre leur place afin de prendre les notes nécessaires à la rédaction de leur travail. Le jeune homme suivi son ami, abattu soudain.

Ellen devait lui en vouloir terriblement. Le Baron avait dit qu'elle était bouleversée. Padma prétendait qu'elle était profondément blessée – puisque Padma ne mentait jamais... Il l'avait lui_-_même vu sur le chemin, incapable de cacher son désarroi derrière un semblant de dignité hautaine, comme à son habitude. Et le pire était qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se sentir vraiment coupable. Il ne pouvait cesser se demander ce qu'il y avait de choquant à vouloir protéger ceux qu'on aimait… Il avait usé d'un procédé peu délicat, certes mais… il n'avait rien fait qui méritât une réaction aussi peu conforme à la nature de la jeune fille.

Il eût compris la colère. Il eût affronté une scène, les cris, les reproches. Mais cette absence de mordant le mettait au supplice.

_-_ Harry ? Harry !

Harry leva la tête vers Ron.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Tu écris sans encre…

_-_ Hein ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas plongé ta plume dans l'encre… Ça fait dix minutes que tu écris sans encre…

Harry grommela quelques insultes à l'égard du monde de la magie qui ignorait les stylos à bille. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et recommença à écrire la définition des sortilèges multiples.

Il faillit demander à Ron quelle erreur il avait commise avec Ellie. Mais il se souvint que la veille au soir, ce dernier lui confiait qu'il aurait agi de même. Non, ce n'était pas une excellente idée que de demander conseil à Ron… Dame Agnes ne lui avait été d'aucun secours ; Ron ne lui apporterait qu'une confirmation de ses propres interrogations ; quant aux filles, que ce fût Hermione ou Ginny, il savait déjà ce qu'elles en diraient. Hermione parce qu'elle lui avait déjà fait part de ses réserves. Ginny parce que le long regard de reproche qu'elle lui avait lancé dans la salle sur demande le glaçait encore.

…

Harry poussa un long soupir d'incertitude. Il vit la plupart de ses camarades se lever et quitter un à un la bibliothèque. Ron commença à ranger ses affaires.

_-_ C'est bientôt l'heure de la fin des cours… Tu viens avec moi dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ? J'ai dit à Hermione que je l'attendrai là_-_bas…

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Hermione. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ses sermons. Il n'avait envie de voir personne. Et puis, la salle des Quatre Maisons était le premier endroit où il risquait de rencontrer Ginny et Ellen.

Ron termina de fermer ses livres et de rouler ses parchemins. Il reboucha lentement son encrier et essuya soigneusement sa plume.

_-_ Harry… le mieux serait peut_-_être d'aller trouver Ellie et de lui parler. Ce sera oui ou ce sera non, mais au moins tu seras fixé et tu pourras penser à ce que tu es en train de faire.

Harry fixa longuement son ami. Ron lui fit une grimace perplexe.

_-_ Je sais que je ne suis pas très bien placé pour te dire ce genre de choses, parce que c'est quand même à cause de moi que tu es dans cette situation, mais… je te le dis par expérience… je crois que tu devrais prendre le dragon par les cornes… après tout, c'est une chose à laquelle tu es habitué…

Harry rendit sa grimace à Ron.

_-_ Disons que je l'ai fait une seule fois… et que je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer…

_-_ Oui, je m'en doute, mais quand il faut… il faut… Ou alors c'est qu'en fait, tu n'as pas grand_-_chose à faire de McGregor… et que ça pourrait bien t'arranger de laisse courir… Mais moi ce que j'en dis, hein… tout le monde sait bien que je ne connais rien aux filles et que je suis d'une maladresse épouvantable…

Ron se leva et prit ses livres sous son bras. Harry rapprocha le livre de sortilèges devant lui.

_-_ Tu crois que je devrais aller la supplier de me pardonner ? chuchota_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude.

_-_ Je sais pas… Si tu penses que tu as à le faire… ? Mais vous pouvez pas rester comme ça, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Harry regarda passer un groupe de jeunes gens composé de Parvati, Lavande et Hannah qui saluèrent les deux Gryffondor en souriant. Une bouffée de chaleur monta au visage de Harry. Il se replongea dans son grimoire tandis que Ron sortait à la suite des filles. Il recommença son parchemin parce qu'il avait écrit deux fois le même paragraphe. Puis il se dit que Ron n'avait pas tort pour cette fois : il ne pouvait rester comme ça, à attendre qu'Ellen fît le premier pas. Parce qu'il était bien certain d'une chose après ces quelques heures à tergiverser : il n'était pas prêt à laisser Ellen s'éloigner de lui.

…

Il referma ses livres et rangea en vrac ses parchemins sur le grimoire qu'il ramena à Mrs Pince. Il descendit directement vers le rez_-_de_-_chaussée où il avait plus de chance de rencontrer les Sixième Année qui sortaient de la classe de Firenze. En effet, avant même d'atteindre le Grand Hall, il croisa Ginny qui remontait vers les étages. Elle lui jeta un regard peu engageant qui faillit le dissuader d'aller lui demander de l'aide. Il rebroussa chemin cependant pour courir après la jeune fille.

_-_ Sais_-_tu où est Ellen ? demanda_-_t_-_il dans une grande inspiration autant destinée à lui donner du courage qu'à retrouver son souffle.

_-_ Regarde donc sur ta carte et tu le sauras, répondit sèchement Ginny.

Elle marchait vite, sans le regarder.

_-_ Ginny ! supplia le jeune homme. S'il te plait, aide_-_moi…

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, surprenant son ami qui resta au milieu du palier le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait l'air si malheureux que Ginny renonça à son air sévère.

_-_ Et pourquoi devrais_-_je t'aider ? demanda_-_t_-_elle toutefois, un peu brutale.

_-_ Parce que tu es mon amie… ? répondit Harry d'une petite voix plaintive.

_-_ Je suis aussi l'amie d'Ellie… Et je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait que je t'aide à lui faire du mal à nouveau…

_-_ Mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ! C'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide… J'ai peur de faire une gaffe si tu me laisses me débrouiller tout seul… Ginny… S'il te plait !...

Harry tenta son regard implorant, celui qui marchait si bien avec Mimi Geignarde. Ginny soupira.

_-_ Tu as raison, ce serait irresponsable de te laisser seul sur ce coup_-_là, Harry. Mais cela t'en coûtera dix mornilles…

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Tu veux bénéficier des conseils avisés d'une spécialiste des relations sentimentales ? Dix mornilles, c'est le tarif. Si tu veux bien me suivre dans mon bureau…

Ginny tourna les talons et grimpa rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Un instant interdit, Harry suivit ses pas.

…

Les toilettes des filles étaient à nouveau inondées. Visiblement, Mimi Geignarde était encore une fois très contrariée. Heureusement, le fantôme n'était pas dans ses appartements et Ginny put interroger Harry sans interruption fâcheuse.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu comptais faire ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans préambule.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… Lui dire que j'étais désolé…

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Et tu avais prévu de faire ça où ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas…. Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ? Où je l'aurais rencontrée…

_-_ Et pourquoi pas au milieu de la grande salle pendant le repas du soir aussi ? Franchement Harry. Ce n'est pas dix mornilles que je devrais te demander… C'est vingt ou trente ! parce que je sens qu'il va y avoir du travail…

Harry baissa la tête.

_-_ Mais où veux_-_tu qu'on se voie ? Si ce n'est que dans la salle commune à toutes les Maisons ?

_-_ Ecris_-_lui un mot pour lui donner rendez_-_vous quelque part où vous serez tranquilles… Quelque chose de romantique, hein ? Pas le labo d'Hermione avec toute la compagnie pour témoin… Si nous étions hors de l'école et à une autre saison, je t'aurais dit de lui envoyer des fleurs, ça fait toujours bon effet, mais là… à part les plantes vénéneuses du professeur Chourave…

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire que ce n'était pas l'idéal pour une déclaration, et encore moins pour des excuses. Harry toussota dans son poing :

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que j'écris d'autre ? A part le rendez_-_vous ?

_-_ Tout ce que tu veux… mais si j'étais toi, je m'en tiendrais juste à cela… Où vas_-_tu la faire aller ?

Harry se racla la gorge. Il réfléchit très vite.

_-_ Dans les jardins, sur le banc où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois… Ce serait bien, non ?

Il leva un regard plein d'espoir sur Ginny qui approuva.

_-_ Ton cas est moins désespéré que je ne le pensais, finalement… se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de sortir :

_-_ Comment vas_-_tu lui faire parvenir ton message ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je pourrais envoyer Dobby ? risqua Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête.

_-_ Excellent… Mais n'oublie pas… Tu dois dix mornilles aux Coquettes…

…

Harry resta seul dans les toilettes des filles. Un mot pour demander un rendez_-_vous, et un bouquet de fleurs… Il devait pouvoir s'en sortir.

Il monta jusqu'à son dortoir où il prit un parchemin vierge. Il eut quelques difficultés à choisir les mots qui devaient la toucher. Enfin, il se décida pour quelque chose de sobre : Ellen, je t'en prie, je voudrais te voir. Viens me rejoindre dans les jardins. Je t'y attendrais jusqu'à l'heure de fin de l'étude.

Il hésita encore pour la signature. Finalement, il écrivit « Harry », tout simplement. Il cacheta la lettre et appela Dobby.

L'elfe se présenta prêt à faire l'impossible pour Harry Potter. Le jeune homme lui tendit la lettre avant de changer d'avis. Mais il reprit le parchemin, sauta sur son manteau et donna rendez_-_vous à Dobby près de la haie de l'enclos de Hagrid.

…

Harry courut à travers le château. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Il allait montrer à Ginny qu'il n'était pas si bête que cela… et qu'il était capable de délicatesse, lui aussi. Il fut près de la haie en peu de temps. Dobby l'y attendait déjà. Les mains tremblantes, Harry cueillit un brin de bruyère qu'il déposa dans la lettre qu'il plia précautionneusement. Il la referma d'un coup de baguette et la confia à l'Elfe. Il prit la Carte du Maraudeur, vérifia qu'Ellen était encore dans son dortoir et pria Dobby de se rendre chez les Serpentard.

Le regard de reproche du petit être contrefait ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait de cette nouvelle mission en territoire ennemi.

_-_Donne_-_là à Ellen McGregor, s'il te plait, Dobby, dit_-_il.

En un claquement de doigts l'elfe disparut. Harry s'avança lentement vers le banc de pierre et commença à attendre Ellen McGregor dans le froid de novembre.

…

…

La nuit était noire. Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il allait sûrement neiger. Il n'y avait aucune étoile dans le ciel sombre. L'ombre et le silence entouraient les jardins. L'heure de fin d'étude était passée depuis longtemps. Elle n'était pas venue.

…

Harry quitta enfin le banc. Il songea qu'il avait perdu dix mornilles et prit le chemin des serres. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement. Il marchait dans le noir. Il s'efforçait de fermer son esprit. Le côté positif des choses était qu'il avait trouvé le moyen d'avoir un œil sur Malefoy et de savoir au plus près la moindre de ses intentions. Cela lui avait coûté l'amour d'Ellen. Mais il ne devait pas s'en étonner. Il savait depuis longtemps que lutter contre Voldemort n'était pas compatible avec une vie normale. Il sentait confusément la révolte soulever son cœur. Mais il la fit taire : _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._ Il le savait depuis le début. C'était perdu d'avance, de toutes façons… Il l'avait dit à McGregor. Elle n'avait pas voulu le croire. Elle en payait le prix à présent. Et lui aussi. Car il s'était pris à espérer…

…

Il passa près du perron et continua sa route vers les lumières du stade de Quidditch. Si tout ceci pouvait se terminer très vite… Il pourrait enfin avoir le choix. Et il ne porterait plus sur ses épaules l'espoir de toute la nation sorcière ; plus personne ne chercherait à lui prêter des intentions qu'il n'avait pas ; ses amis ne surveilleraient plus le moindre de ses états d'âmes ; Il serait libre enfin. Il sourit pour lui_-_même, d'un sourire amer. Libre de quoi ? De retourner chez les moldus ? Pour quoi faire ? Un numéro comique à lui tout seul ? Libre de devenir un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ? Ou un Auror ? de qui on attendrait qu'il fît des exploits ? Il lui semblait que quoi qu'il décidât de faire, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Jamais. Il ne l'avait pas eu avec Ellen. Tout cela parce qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas jouer les héroïnes et qu'elle s'était obstinée à n'en faire qu'à sa tête… Oh et puis pourquoi se chercher des excuses ? Ce n'était la faute ni à Malefoy, ni à Voldemort, ni même à cette entêtée d'Ellen !

…

Des silhouettes évoluaient au dessus du stade. C'était le jour de l'entraînement des Dragons de Malone. Harry s'assit dans les gradins des Phénix, s'enroula dans son manteau et se força à regarder s'entraîner les joueurs en robe jaune.

Il ne vit pas Malone qui lui faisait des signes depuis ses propres gradins. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque le Poufsouffle fut dans les tribunes des Phénix.

_-_ Hé ! Potter ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en riant. Tu viens espionner l'adversaire ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qu'heureusement Malone ne vit pas. Le capitaine des Dragons se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

_-_ Toujours privé de Quidditch ? demanda Harry.

Un soupir de regrets lui répondit.

_-_ Si je tenais celui qui m'a lancé ce sort ! maugréa Malone.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu ferais ? questionna Harry distraitement.

_-_ J'en sais rien au juste, mais il passerait un sale quart d'heure, je te le jure…

Il fit une grimace en se tenant les côtes :

_-_ Peux même plus me mettre en colère correctement ! ronchonna_-_t_-_il. Comment veux_-_tu que je dirige cette équipe ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers la rambarde. Il mit les mains en porte_-_voix.

_-_ Sheldon ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser, ma grande ! Fais tourner ce Souaffle ou… ou…

Il lâcha un juron et revint vers Harry.

_-_ Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Fais tourner ce souaffle ou… ou quoi ? Je peux pas les menacer d'aller leur chauffer les oreilles ! qu'est_-_ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

_-_ Désigne un capitaine en second, proposa Harry. Comme j'ai fait avec Ginny…

Malone soupira.

_-_Ah ! Ginny Weasley ! Juste le caractère qu'il faut ! Tu as de la chance, Potter…

_-_ Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Toutes les filles se battent pour toi…

Harry serra les dents et les poings. La conversation de la bibliothèque résonnait encore dans son esprit. Il se força à garder un ton neutre pour répondre :

_-_ Tu es certain que le sortilège n'a pas aussi atteint ton cerveau, Malone !

Malone toussota dans son poing.

_-_ C'est vrai, je devrais dire : se battait : parce que depuis que McGregor est en lice, elle a bien fait comprendre à chacune qu'elle ne tolérait aucune concurrence…

Harry ferma les yeux tandis que Malone riait. Et il bénit l'ombre qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues…

Malone se remit à toussoter…

_-_ Hum… quand on parle du loup…

Il donna un coup de coude dans le bras de son camarade et s'excusa de devoir prendre congé de sa compagnie. C'est qu'il avait un entraînement à diriger, lui…

Harry se redressa vivement sur le banc, le cœur serré. Il eut l'impression de cesser de respirer, pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Ellen saluer Malone.

* * *

_**Réponse à Craow42 :**_

**_craow42 :_** Je réponds dans ce chapitre, car ainsi je suis presque sûre que tu liras ma réponse.

**_c'est a propo de la poudre de cheminette, je me trompe peu etre (surmen mm car jai bien vu commen tu respectai scrupuleusemen les enseignemen de JKR) mai il mavai sembler ke pour utiliser la poudre de cheminette il fallai dej un feu brulan non? dans se cas pourquoi Ginny l'éteint elle en arrivan dans la salle commune ?_** C'est une chose sur laquelle je ne me suis pas particulièrement penchée. Mais, mon esprit , pourtant pas si rationnel que cela, a du mal à appréhender qu'on puisse entrer dans une cheminée, en entier ou à demi, avec un feu brûlant dedans. Bien sûr, il peut s'agir de feu magique, mais quand même… alors c'est la raison pour laquelle Ginny éteint le feu, pour pouvoir parler à ses frères et entrer dans l'âtre sans risquer de graves lésions dues à des brûlures au 3° ou 4° degré….  
**_Ensuite j'ai ma petite hypotèse (un peu extravagante certe mais je me pose tp de kestion) sur laffaire Malfoy/Bulstrode/Wilford. Se pourrai til ke ses deu messier en eusse soudain assez de cotoyer la jeune miss en on eu envie de sen débarrasé défénitivemen ? _**Je ne dis pas que l'idée ne leur a pas effleuré l'esprit… **_Mr Malfoy (Jr), pour se débarraser de Miss Bulstrode la soumet a un impérium et la force a ataké Wilford(le volontaire désigné!) pour la faire renvoyé. Seulement le sort est mal maitrisé et Milicent se trompe de cible...  
Ceci explikerai o moin la confusion de Bulstrode, le colère de malfoy et la peur de Wilford, suis-je si loin de la vérité ?_** Oui… mais tu le sais déjà à présent…  
**_En attendant continu bien ta fic, elle me fai vraimen révé depui trois semaine! _**J'en suis heureuse…

_**RAR chapitre 80 :**_

**_natty : Wééé ! la millième review ! Tu fais quoi ds la vie?je veux dire tu fais des études littéraires ou pas du tout?_**Hahahahaha !non mes études sont finies depuis longtemps… **_Sinon, tu pense la finir dans longtemps cette fic?_** Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles longtemps… **_et puis aussi,j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de rendre Harry fou et de l'envoyer à sainte Mangouste...!_** Tiens, c'est une idée, ça… **_Et bien que je trouve la réaction d'Ellen comprehensive, j'espère qu'elle va vite pardonner à Harry cette intrusion ds les quartiers de Serpentard, et surtout comprendre que c'est par amour pour elle qu'il a fait ça!_** Et lui comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas apprécié… Ce serait un juste retour des choses.

**_Grimevalt_****_ : Ta fiction est absolument magnifique et je me demande bien si J. K. Rowling sert encore à quelque chose après t'avoir lu. _**Ah ben… si quand même… à avoir la suite de **SA** saga, notamment… **_Je pense un peu comme toi sur la manière que Harry devra affronter et détruire Voldemort. Mes deux théorie sont, selon moi, la possession du corps de Voldemort par Harry où l'amour que le Survivant à en lui tuera le second ou alors tout simplement d'enlever ses pouvoirs à ce vieux truc inhumain. Je vois que tu as plutôt choisi la première solution. Il ne faut surtout pas que mes lecteur voient ma review sinon ils connaitront ma fin probable. J'en ai trop dit. _**MDR ! Ou comment spoiler sa propre fic ! Mais je crois que tu as du faire l'impasse sur un certain moment où Harry dit qu'il refuse d'utiliser la magie noire pour vaincre Voldemort, et donc la possession des corps et des esprits…

**_chrys63_****_ : bon je sentais que le coup de "je t"espionne par magie" m'allait pas lui plaire..._** tiens donc ! bon le petit drago m'inquiete je ne sais pas ce qu'il mijote mais je sens que ca va bientot arrivé... Il faut se méfier de Drago Malefoy…

**_mate : sympathique. j'aime bien l'idée d'une brouille entre les deux._** Et c'est moi qui suis sadique… ?

**_achille : Si j'ai bien compris, ce qu'a dit Peeves a duré 1h ? a mon avis, c'est trop, mais il faut bien trouver de quoi remplir la journée._** ¾ d'heure c'est plausible ? en comptant les pitreries de Peeves, les silences et les réflexions d'Harry ? Et puis il n'est pas dit qu'il est allé directement des toilettes de Mimi au cours de Hagrid. Et puis, dis carrément que je tapisse…

**_Voldemort : Encore un très bon chapitre, c'est juste domage qu' Ellen est mal prit le fait qu'Harry est eut peur pour elle et est voulu la protéger, du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois mais encore une fois je suis un mec donc on a peut être pas les même point de vue sur ce qui est de l'espionnage de sa petite amie. _**On va dire ça comme ça…  
**_Sinon t'as pas vraiment répondu à ma question mais je t'en veux pas, si jamais t'as quant même envie de me rencontrer fais le moi savoir au pire c'est pas grave c'est juste qu'avec les genres de chose merveilleuse que t'arrive à écrire tu dois pas être du genre superficiel._** Hahahahahaha ! Non, mais c'est juste que c'est facile de s'éprendre d'une image qu'on se fait derrière son écran…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ha bah oui elle l'a mal digéré, le coup de la narcomancie... C'était à prévoir, il est vraiment doué pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles Harry! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça en ce moment... Et surtout, pourquoi avoir voulu a tout prix cacher à Ellen son petit secret sur la Narcomancie! _**En fait c'est pas tant qu'il voulait lui cacher. C'est qu'il ne lui a pas tout dit sur lui, mais ça peut-on réellement le lui reprocher ?  
**_Enfin voilà, sinon, contente de voir que Hermione et Ron sont, sinon réconciliés, en bonne voie de le faire! Fais du bien! _**C'est reposant ! **_Bon bah sinon j'espère que tu as assez de chapitres jusqu'à la fin pour tenir jusqu'à fin juillet début aout! Sinon j'auraispas la fin en direct! _**A vrai dire j'espère finir bientôt. Mais je pense que début aout je serais encore là**_… En plus j'avais cru comprendre que ce deuxieme opus devait faire le même nombre de chapitres que le premier, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va être quand même plus long! d'au moins 10-15 chapitres! Si ce n'est plus! _**En fait, il ne devait pas en faire beaucoup plus. Parce que j'étais plus ou moins persuadée qu'il finirait aux alentours de Halloween, mais l'histoire en a voulu autrement et finalement cette deuxième partie sera un peu plus longue en effet que prévue et que la première par conséquent…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Ellen s'inquiète-t-elle parce que Harry l'espionne, parce qu'il ne lui dit pas tout ou car elle a très peur pour lui à cause de la narcomencie? _**Peut-être les trois ensemble ? ou bien encore pour autre chose ? **_Vont-ils se réconcilier?_** C'est toute la question…**_En fait, la réaction d'Ellen pose un intéressant problème de morale: peut-on tout se permettre pour protéger les autres? Et où se trouve la différence entre vouloir vraiment aider les autres et tranquiliser sa conscience? ou encore entre servir ses propres buts (car à la fin, Harry veut savoir chez qui Ellen est allée se soulager)?_** Hahahahaha ! On sent les examens de fin d'année là… Tu as passé ton bac cette année peut-être ? Non, mais tu as raison… La fin vaut-elle tous les moyens ? Et que cherchait vraiment Harry en se précipitant ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce qui est le plus gênant ? Qu'Harry se serve de la narcomancie pour surveiller/espionner/protéger sa petite amie ? Ou qu'il le fasse à son insu ?


	82. Chapitre 161 :Négociations Diplomatiques

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 161**

**Négociations diplomatiques**

…

Malgré son manteau, Harry eut soudain la chair de poule. Ellen s'assit à côté de lui, à la place que le capitaine des Dragons venait de quitter si obligeamment. Harry essayait de deviner à l'expression de son visage ce qu'elle était venu lui dire.

Elle se taisait pourtant, et le jeune homme n'osait parler le premier. Il détourna les yeux, toutefois, de son regard pénétrant. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas légilimancienne, il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert.

_-_ Comment m'as_-_tu trouvé ? demanda_-_t_-_il quand il ne put plus supporter le silence entre eux.

_-_ J'ai mes espions moi aussi…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il l'avait attendue, dans les jardins, et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec lui. Le silence d'Ellen ajouta à son malaise.

_-_ Tu as croisé les Crivey, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit où tu allais…

Elle ajouta très vite pour couper la parole à Harry qui ouvrait la bouche.

_-_ Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour rien. Je comptais venir à ton rendez_-_vous, mais Londubat a réuni les préfets de Serpentard –_Tous_ les Préfets ! grimaça_-_t_-_elle_-_ dans son bureau pour nous faire part de la nouvelle organisation des mots de passe. Il a profité de l'occasion pour nous ressortir un petit discours sur les règles de vie en communauté et nous répéter qu'il ne tolèrerait pas plus que le professeur Rogue que la Maison Serpentard soit à nouveau montrée du doigt… Je n'ai pas pu te faire prévenir.

Elle se tut. Elle baissa les yeux sur son manteau et Harry suivit son regard. Elle tenait entre ses mains la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée.

_-_ Alors ? Que voulais_-_tu me dire ?

Et comme Harry ne parlait pas, elle lui donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras.

_-_ Hé ! Fais pas cette tête, Potter ! On va croire que je te terrorise !

Harry parut enfin pouvoir respirer. Il avait l'impression d'être en apnée depuis qu'elle s'était assise à côté de lui.

_-_ Ellen… souffla_-_t_-_il. J'avais si peur que tu ne veuilles plus me parler… Je te fais toutes mes excuses… je n'aurais jamais du t'espionner, même si je n'avais ni l'intention ni conscience de surveiller tes faits et gestes… S'il te plait, dis que tu acceptes mes excuses…

_-_ Non, répondit la jeune fille sérieusement. C'est trop facile de faire des excuses, Harry. Je veux dire…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement. Elle tordait ses doigts nerveusement. Elle prit une inspiration profonde et se décida :

_-_ On pourrait se fâcher, Harry. Je pourrais faire la tête jusqu'à Noël, tu sais.

Harry essaya d'esquisser un sourire. Oh oui ! il la croyait capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins…

_-_ On pourrait aussi décider que ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous… pour tout un tas de raisons stupides…

Harry releva vivement la tête vers elle. Il respirait avec difficulté.

_-_ Ellen… Je te jure que ce n'était pas de la jalousie…

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

_-_ Si c'était de la jalousie, je n'aurais pas le front de te faire des reproches… Il se pourrait même que je trouve cela… _adorable _de ta part. Mais c'est pire qu'une question de jalousie. C'est une question de confiance…

_-_ Mais je te fais confiance ! se récria Harry. C'est en Nott, Crabbe, Goyle et compagnie que je n'ai pas confiance… !

_-_ Mais il ne s'agit pas d'eux, Harry. Il s'agit de moi…

Harry ne sut que répondre. Il ne comprenait pas. Il dit :

_-_ Que veux_-_tu de moi si tu ne veux pas d'excuses ? La promesse que je ne recommencerais pas ? Je ne peux pas te jurer un tel serment, Ellen…

Il baissa la tête sans la regarder pour terminer.

_-_ Parce que je regrette vraiment de t'avoir peinée, mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière, la seule chose que je changerais peut_-_être c'est le fait de ne pas t'en avoir parlé tout de suite… même si tu devais me dire que tout est fini entre nous…

Ellie soupira. Elle serra son manteau contre elle avant de reprendre :

_-_ Tu t'es désigné toi_-_même comme le sauveur du monde, Harry… Et c'est un rôle que tu ne veux partager avec personne… je peux le comprendre. Après tout, tu n'es pas Gryffondor pour rien !

Elle essaya un pauvre sourire dont l'ironie se mua en amertume.

_-_ Tu estimes que tu as des droits sur moi… reprit_-_elle. Et c'est sans doute vrai, tout comme je pense en avoir sur toi… Tu veux me protéger, et c'est louable. Après tout, tu n'es pas non plus un homme pour rien…

Elle s'arrêta comme pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

_-_ Mais j'ai déjà un frère qui s'inquiète pour moi, et des parents qui s'emploient à me maintenir à ma place d'enfant à protéger… Je croyais… j'espérais que toi tu comprendrais… Je ne dis pas que je m'y suis prise de la meilleure des façons… ou que je sois exempte de reproches…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, s'attendant à une interruption, mais Harry se taisait toujours.

Elle baissa les yeux à nouveau et continua :

_-_ Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Harry. Sûrement plus que je ne le crois. Au point, en tous cas, de ne pas supporter d'être fâchée contre toi plus d'une demi_-_journée. Mais il faut que tu te mettes en tête une chose, Harry Potter. Tu es peut_-_être l'enfant de la Prophétie, mais si tu persistes à te conduire ainsi que tu le fais, à vouloir tout décider tout seul, de la vie de ceux qui t'entourent, tu ne te conduis ni plus ni moins que comme celui que tu combats… Il te déplait sans doute d'être un instrument et tu souhaites peut_-_être te donner l'illusion que tu maîtrises tout ce qui t'échappe en réalité… _-_ et ça aussi je peux le comprendre, mieux que quiconque même ! – mais tu ne peux être partout, décider de tout… Dumbledore, nous tous, le Ministère… nous servons de toi pour faire face à un avenir qui nous fait peur. Tu pourrais nous le reprocher si tu n'avais conscience qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Mais si tu te construis un monde qui tourne autour de toi, tu cours à la catastrophe. Tu prends le même chemin que Tom Jedusor.

Harry frissonna.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que cela a à voir avec toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, un peu sec.

Elle posa sa main sur le poignet du jeune homme.

_-_ Je ne te demande pas grand_-_chose, Harry. Je te l'ai déjà dis : aucune promesse, aucun serment de quelque sorte que ce soit. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance, car tu as la mienne, entièrement et sans condition.

_-_ Mais je te fais confiance, Ellen, assura Harry à voix basse.

_-_ Non, puisque tu te sens obligé de rester derrière mon épaule à surveiller le moindre de mes pas… Si tu n'as pas le cœur et l'esprit tranquille comment pourras_-_tu mener au mieux ta mission ? Tu as distribué les rôles : laisse_-_nous les remplir. Puisque tu as pris les décisions qui s'imposaient, pourquoi revenir dessus...

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il luttait contre l'envie furieuse de la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire taire. Il luttait contre l'envie d'envoyer balader ce fichu échiquier et toutes ses pièces –surtout les noires en fait… et de ranger les blanches bien à l'abri dans leur boite… il songea que s'élèveraient alors un concert de protestations plus ou moins polies, et que les enfermer dans le placard du laboratoire ne suffirait sans doute pas à faire taire leurs récriminations…

_-_ Parce que je voudrais que tu laisses aussi les autres prendre leur part du danger, murmura_-_t_-_il. Je sais que tu veux être de ceux qui commandent… Mais quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'un bon commandant devait savoir déléguer ses pouvoirs… Il est vrai que ce conseil vient d'un Gryffondor et que ce doit être typiquement Serpentard que de vouloir tout maîtriser tout seul… Tu l'as bien souligné : on ne fait pas la guerre tout seul… Ce doit être mon côté Serpentard qui a pris le dessus ces derniers temps…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle baissa la tête, puis murmura :

_-_ Tu as d'autres reproches à me faire ? C'est le moment, je suis prête à tout entendre ce soir.

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Elle reprit.

_-_ Je vais suivre le conseil de ce Gryffondor que tu sembles écouter avec beaucoup d'attention, dit_-_elle avec une légère ironie. Mais… en ce qui concerne Nott, je voudrais m'en occuper moi_-_même… Ce n'est pas par vanité, ni parce que je pense que personne d'autre ne peut faire mieux que moi… C'est juste que Nott et moi avons déjà tissé des liens…

Elle hésita :

_-_ Je ne dirais pas de confiance… mais je suppose que c'est le mieux que nous pourrons obtenir de lui… Personne d'autre ne saurait s'approcher autant de lui sans attirer l'attention et la suspicion…

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'en convenir.

_-_ Mais pour le reste tu t'entoureras, n'est_-_ce pas… Je suis sûr que Bobbins et Archer feraient d'excellents gardiens de la Maison Serpentard…

Ce fut au tour d'Ellen de hocher la tête.

_-_ Et si tu confiais quelques missions à Grayson, il lâcherait peut_-_être sa sœur… continua_-_t_-_il avec plus d'assurance. Et toi tu te rendrais sans doute un peu plus disponible pour moi…

Elle s'approcha et embrassa sa joue tendrement. Il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, dans ses tempes et dans sa gorge à lui faire mal. C'était comme si son sang s'était arrêté de circuler quelques heures plus tôt et qu'il refluait soudain violemment jusqu'à son cœur. Il entendit sa voix dans son cou.

_-_ Harry… ? Tu seras prudent, avec la narcomancie, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Il faut bien que mes séances avec Rogue servent à quelque chose, essaya de plaisanter le jeune homme… puisque j'ai pris la décision de ne pas me servir de la magie noire contre Voldemort…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle caressait ses cheveux et l'entourait de ses bras. Elle le berçait presque dans un mouvement rassurant.

_-_ Je suis désolé, Ellen… murmurait Harry dans ses cheveux. Je ne croyais pas que cela finirait comme ça… Je n'ai vraiment pas pensé… Tu me pardonnes vraiment ?

_-_ Je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal… chuchota la jeune fille. Au début, c'est vrai, j'étais furieuse… Que tu te permettes de forcer ainsi ma vie privée…

_-_ Mais je ne me suis jamais permis… ! s'écria Harry en l'éloignant vivement de lui.

_-_ Et puis je me suis dit, l'interrompit_-_elle, que si j'avais une carte comme la tienne et la possibilité de te rejoindre même en esprit… je ne me serais pas privée de suivre chacun de tes pas et peut_-_être même… de venir te regarder dormir… Je suis sûre que tu es charmant quand tu dors… Tu ronfles ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il se mit à rire.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Tant mieux.

Elle se blottit contre lui, sa tête contre son épaule. Elle soupira.

_-_ Alors je me suis dit que je ne pouvais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas certaine de ne pas faire moi_-_même… Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre c'est que moi, je respecterai, sinon ton intimité, du moins tes décisions d'aller seul au devant du danger…

Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras autour d'elle.

_-_ J'ai compris, Nell… dit_-_il enfin.

Elle laissa passer un moment.

_-_ Moi aussi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Il l'interrogea du regard. Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle lui sourit avant de reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et de se serrer contre lui.

Malone s'agitait dans ses gradins. Ses joueurs n'étaient pas si mauvais pourtant. Sans doute la présence du capitaine des Phénix incitait_-_elle le Poufsouffle à motiver ses Dragons davantage que d'ordinaire. C'était peine perdue d'ailleurs, car Harry ne s'intéressait nullement à l'entraînement de l'adversaire… Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ellen et il la serrait si fort contre son corps qu'elle leva la tête vers lui.

_-_ Si nous gagnons cette guerre, dit_-_il à voix basse… Si nous sommes vainqueurs mais que je… ne… Tu m'oublieras ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Veux_-_tu m'entendre dire que oui ou bien que non ?

Harry fut bien embarrassé de lui répondre, car il ne le savait pas lui_-_même. Elle reprit sur un sourire :

_-_ Et si c'était moi qui ne survivais pas à cette aventure ? Tu m'oublierais ?

Harry tressaillit.

_-_ Non ! Bien sûr que non !

_-_Alors pourquoi crois_-_tu que je le ferais ? Me crois_-_tu donc inconstante ? Ou apportes_-_tu foi à toutes ces rumeurs qui courent sur moi ?

_-_ Non ! Bien sûr que non ! répéta Harry.

_-_ Je ne te promets pas que je resterai fidèle à ton souvenir, continuait Ellen… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous réserve l'avenir… Mais je suis certaine d'une chose, je me souviendrai toujours de ces moments que nous avons partagés… Je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse être aussi heureux alors que tout nous porte au désespoir. Je ne croyais pas trouver dans ces jours de malheur tant de douceur à être auprès de quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas aussi dure qu'on le dit. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que je veux le croire. Je voudrais être différente avec toi. Je voudrais n'être que moi_-_même. Je voudrais que tu te souviennes de moi comme de celle que tu aimais quand tu faisais tes études à Poudlard… Et non comme de la préfète de Serpentard que personne ne pouvait supporter mais qui a ouvert les portes de sa Maison aux ennemis de l'Héritier de Serpentard…

Harry se contenta de sourire. Sa gorge lui faisait mal soudain.

_-_ Et toi ? Comment te souviendras_-_tu de moi ? Réussit_-_il à dire.

_-_ Comme de quelqu'un d'excessivement maladroit… fit Ellen dans un rire plein d'une émotion retenue.

Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Harry. Ses doigts nus étaient froids.

_-_ J'espère que nous aurons le temps de nous faire d'autres souvenirs, murmura_-_t_-_elle. Pour le cas où…

L'entraînement des Dragons touchait à sa fin. Malone rappelait ses joueurs. Harry voulut se lever pour retourner au château.

_-_ Pas encore, chuchota Ellen.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Harry reprit :

_-_ J'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de nous offrir quelques détours… lui confia_-_t_-_il dans le creux de l'oreille. Alors, je surveille Malefoy, et toi tu te charges de Nott… _-_ Il eut un soupir fataliste_-_ mais pour tout le reste on laisse les autres se charger du travail… jusqu'à ce que la tourmente nous rattrape et nous jette toi dans la bataille et moi au devant de Voldemort…

_-_ C'est une excellente idée, répondit doucement la jeune fille. On se fait oublier pour ne pas nous oublier nous_-_mêmes ?

_-_ Je ne t'oublierais jamais… jura Harry en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

_-_ On avait dit pas de promesse, rappela Ellen.

_-_ Ce n'est pas une promesse, corrigea Harry. C'est une certitude.

Elle referma ses bras sur lui, enfouissant son visage contre son manteau. Elle releva la tête au moment où il se penchait vers son oreille.

_-_ Tu veux… commencèrent_-_ils en même temps.

Ils se mirent à rire.

_-_ La cape d'invisibilité est toujours dans le laboratoire d'Hermione ? demanda Ellen.

_-_ Je prendrai mon laissez_-_passer, murmura Harry.

Il ne parla pas du retour de Malefoy, ni des dangers que sa présence faisait ressurgir. Ils s'embrassèrent enfin pour sceller leur réconciliation.

…

_-_ Hé ! Là_-_haut ! Les amoureux ! Dans un quart d'heure c'est le black_-_out !

_-_ Tant mieux ! répliqua Ellen.

Le rire de Malone lui répondit depuis le sol. Harry estima qu'il valait mieux rentrer, toutefois. Avec un peu de chance, la réunion d'Etat_-_Major, qu'Hermione avait prévue, ne serait pas terminée et ils pourraient rassurer leurs camarades, qui semblaient tous affectés par leur dispute.

Harry aida Ellie qui mettait une mauvaise volonté évidente à se lever et la poussa vers les escaliers.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que j'aimerais qu'il neige… marmonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ça ne devrait plus tarder, assura Harry.

Il prit sa main au bas de l'estrade et ils prirent le chemin de la maison.

…

Dans le hall, ils lâchèrent leurs mains. McGonagall et Londubat étaient en grande discussion, respectivement sur la deuxième et la première marche du Grand Escalier. Les jeunes gens saluèrent les professeurs quand ils passèrent devant eux. Algie Londubat leur sourit. La sous_-_directrice pinça les lèvres. Harry et Ellen prirent un air détaché pour monter jusqu'au premier palier, avant d'éclater de rire dès qu'ils furent hors de vue.

Leur entrée dans le laboratoire fit cesser les discussions. Ron, Hermione et Ginny levèrent vers Harry et Ellen un même regard anxieux… Luna souhaita aux deux nouveaux arrivants un bonsoir enjoué. Harry leva les mains en signe de paix et le sourire d'Ellen parut rassurer tout le monde.

_-_ Nous avons réglé les questions courantes, annonça Hermione. Nous en étions aux questions diverses… Si vous n'en avez pas, nous pourrons revenir sur… hum… des points plus importants…

Mais Neville leva la main et l'agita comme pour répondre à une interrogation d'un professeur.

_-_ Je peux poser une question ?

_-_ Je t'en prie, Neville, consentit Hermione sur un ton professionnel.

_-_ Alors voilà… C'est à propos de Trevor… En ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi… _-_Ron ricana_-_ il n'arrête pas de se sauver partout – Ginny pouffa_-_ et je dois lui courir après… Je m'étais dit que s'il était confiné dans…

_-_ Non ! trancha Hermione scandalisée. Il n'en est pas question Neville ! C'est un laboratoire ici ! C'est plein de choses fragiles ! Et de substances dangereuses ! et de potions qui décantent… Et tu as pensé à tes parfums ? Tu imagines l'état du labo après que ton énergumène de crapaud y soit passé !

_-_Ho ! Allez ! Hermione ! intervint Ginny. Tu acceptes bien la présence de mon frère dans ton labo… pourquoi pas celle d'un crapaud ?

Hermione lança un regard assassin à Ginny. Ron devint tout rouge.

_-_ Tu sais, Londubat, tu devrais le transformer en chocogrenouille, ton bestiau… proposa Ellie au moins, il ne sauterait qu'une seule fois et ensuite tu pourrais le manger !

Neville prit un air horrifié. Ron éclata de rire.

_-_ C'est encore mieux que ce que j'allais proposer ! J'allais dire qu'il faudrait l'empailler pour l'empêcher de courir le château, ce Trevor !

_-_ Mais c'est horrible ! s'exclama Luna.

_-_ C'est vrai ! acquiesça vivement Ellie. La chocogrenouille c'est plus sympathique…

Neville tenta un dernier regard suppliant vers Hermione qui frappa catégoriquement de sa baguette sur la table pour ramener l'ordre autour de la table.

_-_ Je vous en prie ! fit_-_elle avec gravité. Passons aux choses sérieuses… J'ai informé tout le monde de ce que Peeves avait appris à Harry au sujet de Malefoy à l'infirmerie…

_-_ Le Conseil des fantômes est averti, le Baron Sanglant va faire la leçon à Peeves…

_-_ Espérons que cela suffira, estima McGregor.

_-_ Dame Agnes affirme que oui, leur assura Harry.

_-_ Ho ! Si Dame Agnes affirme que oui… sourit Ellen.

_-_ Bien… toussota Hermione.

Elle jeta un œil sur Harry qui l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête.

_-_ A propos du cas Malefoy… dit Hermione très vite. Harry… j'ai parlé à nos amis de ton intention de le surveiller grâce à tes transes narcomanciennes… Nous nous sommes concertés et…

_-_ Hermione ! l'interrompit Harry, contrarié, je ne changerai pas d'avis…

_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! coupa la jeune fille à son tour.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ron et Ginny, fit une grimace à Neville et Luna, puis reprit :

_-_ Nous voudrions que tu nous promettes, Harry, que tu ne te livreras à cette expérience qu'en compagnie de l'un d'entre nous… C'est dangereux… Même le professeur Rogue, qui était un narcomancien confirmé, ne s'aventurait jamais à pratiquer la transe sans surveillance…

Harry leva un sourcil. Il retint sa bouche qui s'ouvrait. Rappeler que Rogue avait une fois tenté la transe en solo n'était pas une très bonne idée… D'ailleurs Hermione parut avoir la même pensée.

_-_ Ou du moins, la seule fois où il l'a tenté a failli lui être fatale…

Elle lança un regard accusateur à Harry, comme si elle le soupçonnait de vouloir leur cacher quelque chose de ce genre. Harry rougit malgré lui. Il évitait soigneusement le regard d'Ellie qui ne cherchait pas le sien.

_-_ Bien ! résolut la Préfète_-_en_-_Chef comme si ce fût entendu. A présent que ceci est réglé, nous devons songer aux modalités… Harry ne peut pratiquer la transe à tort et à travers, c'est une évidence… C'est extrêmement fatigant… Sans compter qu'il ne peut suivre Malefoy à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit…

Elle se tut brusquement. Les coups d'œil inquiets qu'elle jetait sur Ellie se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Elle toussota encore à plusieurs reprises.

_-_ Heu… Ellie ? Tu as pensé à ce dont nous avons parlé cet après midi ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Ellen.

Elle était sérieuse soudain.

_-_ Et ? continua Hermione d'une petite voix. Tu as trouvé un moyen de faire parler Nott des agissements de Malefoy ?

_-_ Non, répondit Ellen.

_-_ Non ? sursauta Ginny.

_-_ Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas trouvé de moyen ? insista Ron. Ou que tu ne veux pas en trouver un ?

_-_ Je n'ai aucune intention de manipuler Théodore Nott…

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui avec ressentiment, qui avec stupéfaction. Lui fixait Ellen, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir, compte tenu de ce qu'elle lui avait assuré un peu plus tôt quant à sa mission de renseignement chez les Serpentard.

_-_ Je vais lui demander de s'associer avec nous…

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence si profond qu'Harry se rendit compte que l'alambic égouttait une potion au fond du laboratoire. Puis se fut une cacophonie d'exclamations et de protestations. La Serpentard attendit patiemment que le concert des objections se tût à l'appel de la baguette d'Hermione.

_-_ Tu vas faire quoi ? fit répéter cette dernière.

_-_ Théodore Nott n'est pas de ceux qu'on manipule, répondit Ellen. Ou du moins il est de ceux susceptibles de s'en apercevoir immédiatement et de retourner à son avantage cette situation… Je ne veux pas de Nott pour ennemi. Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de me servir de lui. Ce serait lui faire insulte.

Ron était stupéfait.

_-_ Et comment vas_-_tu l'aborder ?

_-_ C'est mon affaire. Et je sais bien ce que tu penses, Weasley : comment une serpentard peut_-_elle renoncer au plaisir de se jouer de ses semblables ? Je suis une Serpentard, c'est vrai… mais je sais avec qui je peux jouer et avec qui il vaut mieux éviter de le faire…

Elle jeta un regard rapide sur Harry avant de détourner les yeux et de poursuivre avec assurance :

_-_ Et Nott est de ceux avec qui il faut agir avec beaucoup de circonspection…

_-_ Mais comment peux_-_tu être certaine qu'il ne va pas te rire au nez ? s'inquiéta Neville…

_-_ Oui et tout aller raconter à Malefoy ensuite… demanda Ginny d'un air soucieux.

Ellen fixait ses doigts qu'elle croisait et décroisait, un peu nerveuse malgré tout.

_-_ Je sais que s'il refusait de marcher avec nous, il n'irait pas me dénoncer à Malefoy…

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de sa camarade. Elle hocha la tête puis détourna les yeux.

_-_ Tu nous tiens informés ? dit_-_elle sur un ton qui semblait léger. Je ne saurais que te recommander la plus extrême prudence, Ellie. A présent que Malefoy est de retour, il vous sera plus difficile de communiquer entre vous…

_-_ Au fait !

Ellie se frappa le front comme si elle pensait soudain à quelque chose.

_-_ Et qu'en est_-_il de ce moyen que tu devais chercher pour communiquer entre Maisons après le couvre feu ?

_-_ J'y pense, assura Hermione.

Puis elle changea de sujet, bien que Ginny eût voulu la faire parler davantage sur la question.

_-_ D'autres questions ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sans prendre garde à l'insistance de la rouquine. Non ?

_-_ Si ! Moi j'en ai une ! l'interrompit Harry. As_-_tu une idée quelconque des raisons pour lesquelles Malefoy a cambriolé la réserve d'onguent de Madame Pomfresh ?

_-_ Ho ! fit Hermione comme si elle venait de se souvenir brutalement de quelque chose. Bien sûr ! C'est tout bête… Vous vous souvenez que tout le monde nous a décrit la colère de Malefoy après son agression…

_-_ C'était compréhensible ! s'exclama Ginny. Cette imbécile de Bulstrode pouvait tout gâcher par son intervention… On aurait pu découvrir le pot aux roses !

Hermione approuva vivement de la tête.

_-_ Bien entendu ! Et c'est ce qui a manqué se passer, à quelques secondes près… Mais il était surtout évident pour Malefoy qu'il ne pourrait échapper aux soins de la guérisseuse ! Et qu'il devrait retirer sa chemise pour se faire soigner l'épaule…

Ron jura brusquement.

_-_ La Marque Noire ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Comment est_-_il encore dans l'école alors qu'il porte la marque ? Madame Pomfresh ne serait pas passée à côté de cela ! Elle l'aurait fait renvoyer sur le champ ! il ne lui a pas envoyé un sortilège d'oubliette à elle aussi, au moins ?

_-_ Non, rassure_-_toi ! s'écria Hermione en riant. Car il aurait fallu décerveler également Algie Londubat… N'oublie pas qu'il était aussi à l'infirmerie ce soir_-_là… Et Malefoy ne fait pas le poids contre lui… Non, le Professeur Londubat n'a rien vu au poignet de Drago, je le lui ai demandé cet après midi… Bien entendu, ce dernier s'est gardé de lui mettre son poignet sous le nez mais le Commandeur a assez vu de marques dans sa vie pour en reconnaître une, même à bonne distance…

_-_ Tu crois que les pommades de cicatrisation peuvent effacer la Marque ? demanda Harry, dubitatif.

_-_ J'en doute, admit Hermione. Mais elles peuvent la cacher un temps, si on les renforce d'un sortilège illusoire.

_-_ Comme les sortilèges de Coquettes ? demanda Luna.

_-_ Tout juste… lui sourit Hermione. Malefoy ne veut pas effacer sa Marque –même si cela était possible_-_ Il en a trop besoin pour conserver son statut de leader auprès des Salamandres… Il veut juste la cacher aux yeux des indiscrets… Je suppose que ces derniers jours avant Halloween, il a du négliger les soins quotidiens que nécessite le camouflage de cette marque compromettante auprès des professeurs. Il devait être certain qu'il pourrait l'arborer bientôt comme un signe de ralliement… Je ne doute pas que dès qu'il a senti le vent tourner en sa défaveur, il se soit précipité pour la dissimuler à nouveau. Mais il devait craindre que Madame Pomfresh ne soit trop curieuse… Tout le monde sait combien elle peut être tatillonne en matière d'examen médical. Heureusement pour lui, Bulstrode l'a atteint à l'épaule droite et il a pu tenir son poignet gauche éloigné des investigations de la médicomage…

_-_ Mais pourquoi avoir dévalisé l'infirmerie ? s'étonna McGregor.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Hé bien, soupira_-_t_-_elle… Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons : la première tout d'abord étant qu'il applique le vieux principe de précaution et qu'abondance de biens ne nuit pas… La seconde étant qu'il pensait réellement ne plus avoir besoin de se cacher après Halloween et que sa propre réserve d'onguent arrive doucement à sa fin… la troisième, la plus plausible, est qu'il lui fallait cacher sa marque au plus vite et qu'il s'est servi de ce qu'il avait sous la main… Mais ces raisons peuvent aussi se combiner entre elles…

_-_ Hé bien ! fit Ellen en imitant Hermione. Voilà une bonne chose à savoir ! Dès que nous saurons que Malefoy néglige les soins qu'il doit à sa Marque, c'est que l'heure ne sera pas loin où il devra montrer patte blanche… ou noire…

_-_ Et tu es volontaire pour aller vérifier ce qu'il fabrique dans la salle de bains des Préfets ? se moqua Neville.

_-_ Moi ? Non !

Elle glissa un œil vers Harry qui se mordit les lèvres.

_-_ Berk ! fit_-_il. Je ne vais pas être obligé d'aller jusque là…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Mimi Geignarde de te rendre ce service…

…

Hermione et Ginny ne se mirent pas à rire en même temps que Luna et Neville au souvenir de l'aventure de Malefoy l'année passée. Elles regardaient Ellie McGregor, la première avec étonnement, la seconde avec perplexité. La Serpentard, elle, jouait négligemment avec un bracelet en pépins de citrouille, qui appartenait sûrement à Luna, et qui traînait sur la table. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et si elle ne disait rien, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

…

Enfin Hermione leva la séance. Elle suggéra à Harry de terminer son travail pour le lendemain sans tarder. Il avait encore le temps avant le repas du soir. Puis elle conseilla à tout ceux qui n'étaient pas préfets de ne pas oublier l'heure du couvre feu s'ils ne voulaient pas rester sur le palier de leur salle commune, car les mots de passe changeaient le soir même. Neville grommela quelque imprécation douteuse qui fit rire Ginny. Elle quitta sa place pour s'approcher d'Harry.

_-_ Alors ? Ça a marché ? demanda_-_t_-_elle les yeux brillants tandis qu'Hermione retenait Ellie.

_-_ Tu auras tes dix mornilles ce soir, lui promit Harry. Et tu avais raison, pour les fleurs…

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu lui as envoyé quoi ? Tu as fait apparaître un bouquet de roses ?

Ellie McGregor vint poser son menton sur l'épaule d'Harry, un sourire amusé à l'intention de son amie.

_-_ Non… Harry sait que j'ai des goûts bien plus simples… quoi qu'on dise de moi…

Elle embrassa la joue rosissante du jeune homme avant de quitter le laboratoire sur un sourire. Ron passa dans le dos d'Harry et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_-_ Tu as suivi mon conseil… souffla_-_t_-_il sur un clin d'œil.

Harry préféra lui laisser croire qu'il avait vu juste. Ce qui n'était pas faux en fait. Ginny lui lança un regard goguenard.

_-_ De la bruyère ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à voix basse alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux, Neville et Luna à quelques pas derrière eux, vers la salle des Gryffondor.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ça vaut une déclaration, estima Ginny sur une moue approbatrice. Tu y as pensé tout seul ?

Harry la menaça de sa baguette. Puis il entoura les épaules de son amie de son bras et embrassa son front.

_-_ Merci… dit_-_il simplement.

…

Harry fit discrètement passer ses dix mornilles à Ginny, descendit au réfectoire après avoir dûment rempli ses rouleaux de parchemin d'un nombre de lignes convenable et dîna de bon appétit. Isadora Marchinson s'avança jusqu'à sa table après le repas pour lui rappeler qu'ils présentaient leur exposé le surlendemain. Elle commençait déjà à angoisser et Harry la rassura obligeamment. Il savait qu'on les observait, avec plus ou moins de discrétion – et plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs – et cela l'amusa. Ils seraient bien surpris, quand Isadora démentirait, ceux qui enterraient déjà sa relation avec Ellen. Oui, ils seraient bien surpris quand on les verrait toujours ensemble.

Il s'aperçut que Neville le regardait bizarrement.

_-_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda le jeune Londubat.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Ellen était en grande discussion avec Reggie Grayson. Les deux préfets de Cinquième Année paraissaient très intéressés également. Puis, Grayson quitta sa place et la table. Harry le suivit des yeux un instant et il s'aperçut qu'il marchait dans le sillage de Bobbins et Archer les deux Septième Année du club de Duel. Il reporta son attention vers Ellen. Elle lui fit un signe de la main. Il lui répondit d'un sourire plus large encore que celui qui avait intrigué Neville.

Mais une robe noire vint se mettre entre Harry et sa bien aimée. Malone avait quitté la table des Poufsouffle pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondor. Sanders l'accompagnait et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. Les deux capitaines se tournèrent légèrement vers Malefoy qui sortait de la salle. Ils le fixèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte. Puis Malone se pencha vers Harry et s'écria, surexcité :

_-_ C'est affiché ! Tu l'as vu sur le tableau ? Samedi matin, Malefoy a l'autorisation de refaire des sélections pour recomposer son équipe !

_-_ C'est pas juste ! s'exclama Seamus qui se levait justement de table.

_-_ Non mais c'est nécessaire si vous voulez que le championnat continue… fit remarquer Hermione en repliant sa serviette.

Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_-_ Ouais… On a besoin des Salamandres pour pouvoir jouer…

_-_ C'est ce que Malefoy a dit à mon oncle quand il est allé le prier de demander au Directeur l'autorisation d'étoffer un peu son équipe…

_-_ Tu le savais Londubat ? s'étonna Sanders. Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

_-_ Comme tout le monde… depuis que Wilford a épinglé l'affiche sur le panneau. Je suis allé demander à mon oncle pourquoi il avait autorisé Malefoy à pratiquer d'autres sélections. Il m'a répondu que rien ne s'y opposait et que c'était dans l'intérêt du sport et du championnat…

Harry grimaça.

_-_ C'est l'argument qu'on a utilisé pour convaincre Ombrage de permettre aux Gryffondor de reconstituer une équipe quand Fred et George Weasley et moi nous sommes fait virer de l'équipe…

Derrière les capitaines des Dragons et des Sphinx, Ellie McGregor passa accompagnée des jeunes filles de Première et Deuxième Années. Harry songea qu'après le club de Duel, il la retrouverait dans le secret du laboratoire d'Hermione. C'était une journée qui ne finissait pas si mal que cela, en fin de compte. Il sourit de plus belle tout en s'écriant avec bonne humeur :

_-_ Et puis c'est la vérité ! Voilà quinze jours qu'on n'a pas joué ni vu un bon match de Quidditch ! Moi ça me manque ! Qu'il la choisisse vite et bien son équipe, Malefoy ! Qu'on s'amuse un peu !

Hermione toussa dans son poing tandis que les garçons restaient bouche bée. Ginny se mit à rire.

_-_ Il a raison ! Ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment amusant sans les Salamandres…

_-_ Tu l'as dit toi_-_même, Malone ! rappela Ron. On a besoin des quatre équipes pour faire un championnat…

_-_ Oui… fit Seamus en se rasseyant… Vous croyez qu'il va choisir qui Malefoy ?

_-_ Il n'a plus tellement le choix, estima Sanders qui semblait se ranger à l'avis d'Harry et Ginny. J'espère qu'il prendra quand même de bons joueurs…. Puisqu'il faut subir les Salamandres, autant que ce soit pour la beauté du sport…

_-_ On s'en fiche de la beauté du sport ! renifla Seamus. Pourvu qu'on gagne !

_-_ On ? Fit Ron sarcastique. Qui ça « on » ?

_-_ Heu… corrigea Seamus… Pourvu que les Salamandres perdent ! Ça te va comme ça Ron ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Et si on allait proposer aux professeurs un match pour samedi après midi ? Puisque les salamandres n'auront pas encore entraîné leurs nouveaux joueurs, le match contre les Dragons devra être encore reporté. On pourrait faire jouer les équipes secondes ? Qu'est_-_ce que vous en dites ?

Il s'ensuivit un brouhaha qui attira tous les joueurs des Phénix, des Dragons et des Sphinx, qui étaient encore dans la salle.

Les Salamandres qui n'étaient pas partis derrière leur chef crurent qu'on rageait de la décision des Directeurs de Maisons. Ils s'en furent répéter à Malefoy que les joueurs adverses ne goûtaient pas la faveur qui leur était faite. Malefoy clama assez fort pour que tous les Serpentard l'entendissent – et qu'il s'en fût au moins un pour aller le répéter à son tour aux intéressés – que Potter, Malone et Sanders avaient raison de craindre le retour de la Salamandre

Ce fut Debbie Grayson qui rapporta ces paroles auprès d'Harry. Et à la grande surprise de la jeune fille, son capitaine éclata de rire. Il échangea un regard avec Hermione et Ron. Malefoy reprenait du poil de la bête. Il plongeait tête baissée dans le piège qu'ils lui tendaient. Du moins, il s'y engageait déjà largement. La séance du club passa très vite, dans la même ambiance survoltée que celle de la veille. Les Serpentard présents ne manqueraient pas de raconter qu'ils _s'étaient bien amusés_, non loin des oreilles de Drago, qui ne se priverait pas de ricaner.

Harry cependant ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une légère inquiétude alors qu'il attendait Ellen dans la salle sur demande. Il résista toutefois à ouvrir la Carte, se morfondant pendant un long moment. Mais lorsque enfin elle fut là, il oublia qu'il avait cru la perdre ; il oublia qu'il avait eu peur pour elle : il oublia le Quidditch et le retour de Malefoy.

…

Harry suivait son propre chemin sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il avait son laissez_-_passer dans la poche mais il préférait malgré tout éviter les rencontres inopportunes. D'ailleurs, il lui fallait le nouveau mot de passe pour rentrer chez les Gryffondor. Celui qui venait de changer et dont ses camarades ne prendraient connaissance que le lendemain matin, de la bouche des préfets.

Avec un soulagement immense, Harry le vit s'inscrire dans son phylactère au moment où il arrivait devant la Grosse Dame. Il salua Imogen quand elle bascula son tableau et il pénétra dans la salle commune plongée dans la pénombre. Les yeux sur la carte, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'escalier du dortoir.

_-_ Bonne nuit Ron… Bonne nuit Hermione… Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi…

Les étiquettes près de la cheminée ne bougèrent pas, mais Harry entendit un grognement étouffé ainsi qu'un rire retenu et du bruit dans les fauteuils.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma entre les rideaux de son baldaquin afin de ne pas gêner ses camarades endormis par la lumière qu'il fit au bout de sa baguette. Il tourna la Carte pour obtenir le plan des quartiers de Serpentard. Ellen se présentait devant la porte secrète des cachots. Elle entra dans la salle commune.

…

Ellen se faufila dans sa salle commune, espérant qu'aucun de ses camarades ne souffrait d'insomnie, et qu'elle était aussi vide qu'au moment où elle et Harry avaient vérifié sur la Carte.

La cheminée encore allumée faisait un rougeoiement sombre devant l'âtre. Un mouvement dans l'un des fauteuils la fit cesser de bouger. La porte se referma derrière elle. Une tête se pencha hors de la bergère et Ellen reconnut le visage long de Théodore Nott.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter le silence, l'œil aux aguets. Puis, lentement, il reprit sa place devant le feu.

Ellie se glissa aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Dans l'ombre, elle éteignit sa baguette, retira la cape, la plia sur son bras, et remonta les quatre marches vers la salle commune.

A nouveau Nott se retourna.

_-_ Il y a quelqu'un ? fit_-_il légèrement agacé.

Il scrutait l'ombre autour de lui et le mouvement d'Ellen attira son attention. Elle s'avança vers lui sans un mot et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

_-_ Toi aussi tu as du mal à t'endormir ? dit_-_elle simplement.

Il ne répondit pas, le visage fermé. Il la toisa, considérant sa tenue qui n'était pas celle qui convient à la nuit. Elle sourit, un peu moqueuse devant son sourcil ironique. Il resserra sa robe de chambre noire contre lui.

_-_ Crabbe et Goyle ronflent, dit_-_il de mauvaise grâce. Mais pas en même temps, ni au même rythme, ni sur le même ton…

_-_ Aucun savoir vivre… acquiesça Ellen.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis demanda à voix basse :

_-_ Et Malefoy ?

Nott esquissa un sourire goguenard.

_-_ Tu veux savoir s'il ronfle ?

Ellen haussa les épaules.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'on peut parler ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

Un instant, elle crut que Nott allait quitter son fauteuil et la pièce par la même occasion.

_-_ Il a pris une potion contre la douleur, que lui a donné Mrs Pomfresh pour cette nuit encore, car il ressent toujours une gêne dans l'épaule…

_-_ C'est bien… fit Ellen.

Elle rapprocha son fauteuil de la cheminée et de Nott. Il s'enfonça contre son dossier, prenant garde de ne pas laisser son visage dans la lumière. Mais ses mains serraient les accoudoirs et il ramena ses longues jambes tout contre son siège.

Ellen eut la certitude qu'il savait pourquoi elle était venue. Elle se tut, préférant le laisser aborder le sujet le premier.

Il se pencha brutalement en avant.

_-_ Ecoute McGregor, tu perds ton temps… Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons échangé quelques informations hier que nous sommes amis… Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais l'adorateur de personne…

Elle répondit doucement.

_-_ Je ne te demande pas de nous rejoindre… Nous ne sommes peut_-_être pas du même bord, mais certains de nos intérêts vont dans le même sens… Nous pourrions faire plus qu'échanger nos informations… Nous pourrions les mettre en commun…

Il lui coupa la parole :

_-_ Je travaille seul ! Je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire ce que j'ai à faire…

McGregor se redressa dans son fauteuil. Elle prit le même ton hautain que son camarade.

_-_ Oh ! Je t'en prie, Nott ! Epargne_-_moi le couplet du héros solitaire… Je le connais par cœur ! Je ne t'offre pas la charité. Je ne te demande pas de trahir tes idéaux. Tu veux empêcher Malefoy de faire la loi de son maître à Poudlard, c'est ce que je veux aussi. Tu veux empêcher que Voldemort ne fasse régner le chaos sur notre monde, c'est ce que je veux aussi, et avec moi plus de la moitié des élèves de l'école. Peu importe que Potter le veuille aussi. Peu importe que nos buts ultimes diffèrent. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, comme tu estimes devoir le faire. Mais nous nous tenons informés. Afin que nos actions n'aillent pas les unes contre les autres… Ce serait encore Malefoy et son maître qui en profiteraient… Est_-_ce ce que tu veux ?

Nott un instant fixa ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu savoir ce que je veux ?

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui.

_-_ Je sais bien ce que tu essaies de faire. Je sais bien que tu ne crois pas en cet ordre nouveau que promet Voldemort. En tous cas pas de la manière dont il veut l'imposer…

Nott la regardait toujours, le visage crispé.

_-_ Tu n'es pas une Salamandre… dit lentement Ellen, tout aussi sérieuse que lui.

Il y eut un long silence. Nott détourna les yeux sur le feu qui mourrait doucement dans un rougeoiement de braises. Ellen tendit l'oreille pour saisir les mots qu'il murmura.

_-_ Non… admit_-_il. Je ne suis pas une Salamandre… car Malefoy oublie une chose… si elle a le pouvoir d'éteindre le feu des autres, elle meurt quand celui d'où elle est née meurt lui aussi… Ellen retint le soupir qui montait de sa poitrine. Nott continuait, sur un ton qu'il essayait de rendre moins grave.

_-_ Mais il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été très attentif en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques…

Le sourire qu'il tenta mourut sur ses lèvres. Ellen resta quelques secondes sans parler afin de conserver un ton neutre à sa voix lorsqu'elle dit :

_-_ Je ne donne pas cher de Malefoy lorsque Poudlard sera détruite et que son maître n'aura plus besoin de lui…

Nott tourna vers elle un visage tendu.

_-_ Sais_-_tu pourquoi je refuse de suivre un maître quelconque, Ellen ? Et celui_-_là en particulier ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle préférait le laisser parler. Les confidences de Théodore Nott étaient trop rares pour s'en priver.

_-_ Parce que la haine lui sert d'horizon et qu'elle rétrécit son monde. La destruction, voilà tout ce qu'il propose. C'est tout notre monde qu'il met en danger… Il érige son trône sur des ruines branlantes… La haine… je le sais, je l'ai ressentie… la haine est un poison. Et la vengeance n'est pas le meilleur des remèdes… Au contraire, elle ne se satisfait jamais de ce qu'on peut lui offrir en holocauste. Le désir de vengeance grandit encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'il emplisse les pensées, les gestes, les paroles et la vie entière…

_-_ Je sais… murmura à son tour Ellie McGregor, la voix rauque de sanglots retenus. Le remède devient pire que le mal… Et il faut un puissant antidote pour combattre les deux à la fois.

Le silence à nouveau s'installa entre eux. Nott se pencha en avant et saisit le tisonnier. Il remua les braises.

_-_ Tu vas éteindre le feu… fit remarquer Ellen.

_-_ Je sais…

La lueur rouge de la cheminée s'estompa. L'ombre enveloppa un peu plus les jeunes gens. Ellen avança la main vers sa baguette. Nott fut plus rapide. Il chuchota : Lumos et un halo pâle éclaira son visage. Il dit :

_-_ On aurait pu faire une équipe terrible tous les deux…

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle attendait. Nott donna un dernier coup de tisonnier dans l'âtre dispersant les braises qui s'éteignirent.

_-_ Je n'aurais affaire qu'à toi…

_-_ C'est ainsi que je l'entends…

_-_ Je ne reçois pas d'ordre…

_-_ Personne ne songe à t'en donner…

_-_ Je ne me contenterai pas de te faire un rapport sur les activités de Malefoy, précisa Nott. Je veux connaître les conclusions auxquelles toi et tes amis serez arrivés grâce à mes renseignements… Je veux pouvoir anticiper les mouvements de chacun…

_-_ C'est ainsi que je voyais notre… coopération…

_-_ Et pratiquement ? Comment coopérerions_-_nous ? Dans deux jours au plus tard Malefoy sera à nouveau opérationnel… Ce sera trop dangereux de parler ainsi que nous le faisons… Il sait que j'ai interrogé Wilford. Je lui ai fait part de ma contrariété de n'avoir pas été informé de ses desseins… Il m'a promis une place plus grande à ses côtés, avec une suffisance condescendante… Il va se servir de moi plus que jamais en croyant que je lui suis reconnaissant de l'attention qu'il me porte… Mais même s'il se méfie de moi – et je ne l'en blâme pas – il sait à présent qu'il ne peut compter sur Wilford qu'à demi… Je vais tout faire pour lui prouver que je suis sous contrôle… Et donc, je ne serai pas libre de mes mouvements… beaucoup moins que d'ordinaire en tous cas… Ah ! et une chose encore, McGregor… Je ne veux pas que mon nom soit prononcé…

_-_ Cela va sans dire, répliqua Ellen. Trouve_-_toi un nom…

_-_ Le traître aux deux visages ? proposa Nott avec amertume.

_-_ C'est un peu long pour la conversation courante, estima Ellie. Tu as un second prénom ?

Nott haussa les épaules.

_-_ Comme tout le monde.

_-_ Malefoy le connaît ?

Nott secoua la tête.

_-_ Je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

_-_ Et c'est ?

_-_ Laurence…

_-_ Bien… tu seras Larry…

Nott fit une grimace. « Va pour Larry » murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pour ce qui est des moyens de communiquer entre nous, nous aviserons… reprit Ellen avec importance. Mais je pense pouvoir te proposer quelque chose d'ici peu… En attendant, on se retrouve ici le cas échéant…

Elle se retira lentement dans la pénombre. Nott baissa sa baguette. Il joua encore avec le tisonnier, frappant les chenets à petits coups réguliers. Ellen n'osait mettre un terme à la conversation.

_-_ Cela t'amuse, n'est_-_ce pas… dit_-_il.

Ellen leva la tête vers Nott qui fixait l'âtre gris.

_-_ Pas plus que toi…

_-_ Oh si ! Cela t'amuse…

Nott tourna lentement la tête vers elle et sa baguette également pour éclairer le visage de la jeune fille.

_-_ C'est aussi parce que tu trouves cela amusant que tu traînes avec Potter ?

Ellie McGregor se redressa. Elle s'avança dans la lumière de la baguette de Nott.

_-_ Je ne _traîne_ pas avec Potter.

_-_ Je me demande ce que tu peux bien lui trouver…

_-_ Alors continue à te le demander. Parce que je ne crois pas que cela te regarde et je ne crois pas non plus que cela ait grand_-_chose à voir avec notre affaire… N'oublie pas Nott, c'est un accord entre nous deux, et personne d'autre. Tu peux encore y réfléchir. Mais demain matin, il sera trop tard.

_-_ Si je pouvais être sûr que ce ne sont pas eux qui t'envoient…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que cela changerait ? Que ce soit moi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui en ait eu l'idée, c'est moi qui suis venue te voir, et c'est moi qui aie mis carte sur table… Nous sommes tous deux des Serpentard. Nous avons nos propres règles du jeu. Je me sers de toi. Tu te sers de moi. Quand nous aurons atteint notre but commun, nous reprendrons nos pièces et nous jouerons peut_-_être une autre partie l'un contre l'autre…

_-_ Tu as changé les règles du jeu, McGregor… rappela Nott.

_-_ Et alors ? Il faut bien faire preuve d'initiative si on veut surprendre l'ennemi commun… Fais_-_moi signe demain matin, avant que je quitte nos quartiers…

Elle esquissa un mouvement de départ. Il la retint par la manche de sa robe.

_-_ McGregor, si je m'aperçois que tu cherches à me duper…

_-_ N'essaies pas de te jouer de moi, et tu ne risques rien non plus…

Nott glissa un œil vers elle.

_-_ Tu as ma parole, assura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Ta parole de Serpentard ?

Elle se redressa vivement, comme piquée au vif.

_-_ Cela ne te suffit pas ?

_-_ J'aimerai une autre garantie… Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta bonne foi… mais tu es trop bien entourée pour que cela me suffise…

_-_ Douterais_-_tu de la parole des McGregor ?

_-_ Tu l'engagerais ici ?

_-_ Et toi ? Qu'engages_-_tu ? Ta parole de Serpentard me suffirait si tu n'étais pas en train de jouer un jeu trouble auprès de Malefoy et de sa clique…

Nott eut un sourire ironique.

_-_ C'est de bonne guerre, McGregor… admit_-_il. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien d'autre à engager que ma parole de Serpentard, ou celle des Nott… Et tu sais comme moi que ni l'une ni l'autre n'ont un cours très élevé en ce moment…

Ellen réfléchit un instant. Il fallait faire vite. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre occasion.

_-_ Bien… fit_-_elle sur un ton décidé. Je prends les deux quand même. Elles finiront bien par valoir quelque chose un jour… si nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis venue te trouver. Si je me suis trompée, tant pis pour moi… Je suppose que je serai la première à le regretter…

Elle tendit sa main. Il la prit et la serra longuement sans un mot. Puis elle prit la cape qu'elle avait laissée sur le bras de son fauteuil et disparut vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

* * *

**_Petite plume : Pour Ellie, et bien Harry apprend à gérer son couple, tout n'est jamais rose avec des oiseaux qui chantent dans la vie. Certes la demoiselle n'allait pas apprécier mais elle aussi cache pas mal de choses à son chéri à mon avis. _**Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? **_Théodore Nott, ou l'art de ne pas se mouiller complètement ou de marcher sur la corde raide. Non à Voldemort mais non aussi à Dumbledore... Intéressant comme garçon ..._** N'est-ce pas… **_Malefoy va-t-il réagir comme on s'y attend et tomber dans le piège ?_** Il est si prévisible ce pauvre Malefoy…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Tu essaies de faire monter le désarroi?_** Moi ? Non ! **_En tout cas avec ce chapitre tu viens de te hisser au rang de J.K. Rowling et Vicor Hugo! _**Hahahahahaha ! Je ne sais ce qui me flatte le plus ! **_Depuis que Harry a des problèmes avec Ellen, Ron prend vraiment toutes ses fonctions de "meilleur ami". Il le conseille, essaie de le faire à nouveau "marcher droit"..._** Et en même temps, il met les pieds dans le plat…**_Si Harry n'en veut pas à Ron, c'est parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il aurait au moins dû demander la permission d'Ellen?_** C'est qu'il commence à accepter certaines choses, et qu'il renonce à faire porter aux autres ses propres

**_mate : ben quoi? faut bien un peu de sport ! non ? _**Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre à quoi tu fais allusion… **_Harry déprimé me fait bien rire._** J'avais bien prévenu que Harry déprimé ne m'inspirait pas… **_J'attends la réconciliation avec curiosité._** Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite ?

**_Voldemort : encore un très bon chapitre domage que ça coupe un peu avec la continuité de la relation d'Harry enfin j'imagine que tout va s'arranger entre eux non? Tu serais pas quant même assez sadique et cruel et pour les séparer? Pas vrai? _**Meuh non ! Elle tient à son Harry, Ellie. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'elle avait dépensé tant d'énergie à faire savoir qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à son petit copain pour le lâcher comme ça… ! **_au fait si je peu me permettre une petite indiscrétion (t'es bien sur pas obligé de repondre) Tu as quel age?_** Je ne l'ai jamais caché : j'ai le même que JKR.

**_achille Pop ! Champagne ! 160e chapitre ! Ca se fète !_** Oui, c'est vrai… merci d'y avoir pensé ! **_Au fait puisqu'on parle de chapitres, tu en a conbien d'avance ?_** presque 13 avec Un peu moins avec la pensine.

**_Lyane_****_ : Et ben, il me fait un peu de peine, Harry, sur ce coup là. C'était peut-être une preuve d'un manque de confiance (du point de vue d'Ellen), mais il ne paye suffisement le prix. Il s'en veut, et je crois que quoiqu'Ellen aurait pu lui faire pour se venger (si elle en avait eu envie), elle n'aurait pas pu le toucher plus. Il se metla rate au court bouillon tout seul, sur cette histoire._** C'est une certitude. Et Harry en a bien conscience d'ailleurs**_. Je me demandais aussi si le conseil des fantomes donnait des comptes rendus de réunions souvent à Dumbledore, ou bien s'il ne lui communiquait que les choses les plus importantes? Je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est un conseil complètement autonome qui collabore juste avec le conseil de l'école, ou s'il en fait parti, donc sous la tutelle du directeur. Je ne sais pas si je m'exprime bien. _**J'ai l'impression qu'en fait, chez JKR, le Conseil des fantômes n'a pas de poids sur les décisions de l'école (ni l'inverse). Ils ne gèrent que les problèmes des fantômes –genre Peeves qui trouble le calme des lieux…- Dans les situations normales, du moins. Ici, il s'agit d'une situation de crise. Le conseil des fantômes a décidé de participer à la protection de Poudlard et à la lutte contre Voldemort, car il menace l'école. il travaille étroitement avec la direction dans le sens où ils lui font des rapports sur les activités suspectes quand ils en détectent une. Et Dumbledore leur demande de surveiller plus particulièrement tel ou tel personne s'il le juge nécessaire. C'est du moins ainsi que je vois les choses dans le cadre de mon histoire.

**_Alixe_****_ : Pour le feu magique, il me semble effectivement qu'il faut un feu non magique, que l'on transforme en feu magique (vert) avec la poudre de cheminette pour accéder au réseau. (mais c'est pas grave) _**Cela me semble plus logique comme ça en effet. Mais ça n'a pas d'incidence sur le reste de la fic, en effet.  
**_Sur ce chapitre, il s'appitoie pas mal sur lui le Potter. IL ferait mieux d'agir ! Mais bon, on peut pas lui demander d'être un héros 24h sur 24. _**MDR ! En fait, son petit monde s'est écroulé brusquement. Alors il se replie sur lui-même, c'est une réaction « à chaud » normale en fin de compte…  
**_j'espère qu'ils vont se dire mutuellment des mots gentils pour rattraper cette journée, nos deux tourtereau. _**Tu es satisfaite ?  
**_Mouarf, les questions existentielles sur ce que l'on va attendre de lui, une fois qu'il aura vaincu Voldemort. Tu rejoins une fois de plus ma reflexion (c'est un peu le sujet que j'ai traité dans ma fic - en tout cas, c'est la question que je me suis posée). _**Ce doit être terrible à vivre ce genre de choses… Tu imagines la pression ? Comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge –ou presque- il s'interroge sur son avenir… Ce n'est déjà pas évident quand on vit une vie normale, mais là… Il a toujours le poids de la célébrité de son père sur le dos. Et quoi qu'il fasse on le jugera par rapport à cela. D'autant plus qu'il ignore s'il doit réellement se prendre la tête sur ce genre de choses, alors qu'il ne sait pas s'il ira au-delà de l'examen de fin d'année –ni même s'il y parviendra…


	83. Chapitre 162 :Le Système de Transmission

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'ai eu un mal fou à faire passer les "..." pour simuler les sauts de paragraphes... S'il en manque soyez indulgents. Merci.

* * *

**Chapitre 162**

**Le Système de Transmission Granger_-_Weasley**

…

Lors de la réunion du conseil de guerre que Hermione provoqua le jeudi soir, Ellie rendit compte de sa mission. Elle fit part des conditions de Nott qui furent jugées acceptables. Harry reconnut que le rôle de la jeune fille, s'il se bornait à la transmission des informations de part et d'autre, n'était pas plus dangereux que ce qu'elle vivait d'ordinaire. Restait à savoir si Nott était vraiment sincère, mais cela ils ne le sauraient qu'à l'usage…

Si Harry fut surpris qu'Ellen ne lui rappelât pas ce qu'elle pensait du risque, il sut ne pas le montrer. Ginny, elle, ne se priva pas de quelques grimaces à son amie Serpentard, et Ron s'attendait également à quelques réflexions qui ne vinrent pas.

…  
Hermione expédia les questions courantes, fit taire d'un seul regard Neville qui tentait à nouveau de plaider la cause de Trevor, et déposa d'un air satisfait un paquet de chez Weasley Frères au milieu de la table. Elle l'avait reçu le matin même dans son assiette du petit déjeuner et n'avait encore rien voulu révéler de ce qu'il contenait. Même Ginny avait été laissée hors de la confidence et elle manifestait sa curiosité en ne tenant pas en place. Plusieurs fois, Hermione tapa sur ses doigts afin de lui faire retirer ses mains du paquet entrouvert. La préfète en chef toussota dans son poing pour réclamer une attention qui lui était déjà tout acquise.

_-_ Les responsables des différentes Maisons m'ont demandé de réfléchir à un moyen de communiquer entre nous une fois le couvre_-_feu passé ou en prévision du cas où nous serions dans l'impossibilité de nous retrouver pour échanger nos informations.

_-_ On le sait ! l'interrompit Ginny, la main vers le colis.

Hermione frappa du bout de sa baguette sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille.

_-_ Un peu de patience, Ginny… Il nous fallait donc un moyen discret, facile d'utilisation…

Ron souffla à son tour :

_-_ Hermione ! Passe_-_nous les détails de tes réflexions ! je suis sûr qu'elles sont intéressantes et géniales, mais… Je t'en prie ! Viens en au fait !

Il avança les deux mains vers le paquet mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle ouvrit le colis et sortit presque religieusement, un à un, cinq rouleaux de parchemin qu'elle déposa lentement sur la table. Puis elle ouvrit une bourse et vida sur la table une poignée de badges. Neville se risqua à demander :

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?

_-_ Une nouvelle trouvaille des jumeaux… répondit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle détacha le ruban qui retenait l'un des rouleaux et deux feuilles de parchemin glissèrent sur la table. Elle les montra à ses camarades, recto verso, d'un air important :

_-_ Voici ce que Fred appelle le « Copie Conforme », deux feuilles de parchemin enchanté qui permettent de communiquer à distance mais en temps réel… A première vue, un parchemin tout à fait normal… Mais si on l'active, ce que l'on écrit sur l'une se retrouve aussitôt sur l'autre. Un mot de passe pour le mettre en route, deux coups de baguette pour effacer, un pour faire réapparaître le texte, trois pour couper la communication.

Ginny se saisit d'une page. Ron de l'autre.

_-_ C'est génial ! s'écria Ellie.

_-_ C'est de la magie noire ! s'exclama Ron.

_-_ Mais non, corrigea Hermione.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry qui avait légèrement pâli en regardant Ginny.

_-_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Harry… prévint_-_elle par avance. Mais je t'assure que le sortilège de Duplication n'est pas de la magie noire. Je n'aurai jamais accepté s'il en avait été question. Et les jumeaux ne se livrent pas à ce genre d'activités… Ces parchemins n'ont aucune vie propre. Vous aurez beau écrire toutes sortes de questions sur votre feuille, s'il n'y a personne sur l'autre page, vous n'aurez aucune réponse…

Ron fit passer le parchemin à Ellie qui l'examina à son tour.

_-_ Et comment sait_-_on qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la page ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en tendant le papier à Neville.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire entendu. Elle plongea la main dans la poche gauche de sa robe et montra à ses camarades un badge de la SALE

_-_ Voici mon émetteur_-_récepteur, dit_-_elle sur un ton professionnel. C'est le même principe que celui dont j'ai usé il y a deux ans pour les rendez_-_vous de l'AD. Les responsables des Maisons recevront chacun un badge et une feuille de parchemin. Je garderai la feuille correspondante. Lorsque je voudrai les joindre, ou lorsque eux_-_mêmes voudront me joindre moi, il suffira d'un sortilège pour mettre en route les badges qui émettront un léger son et signaler que nous avons quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

Neville compta alors les rouleaux de parchemin.

_-_ Pour les Poufsouffle, commença_-_t_-_il à énumérer. Les Serdaigle, les Serpentard… il y en a deux de trop…

Hermione désigna l'un des rouleaux…

_-_ Pour parler avec les jumeaux plus discrètement qu'à travers la cheminée, et celui_-_ci…

Elle hésita, joua un instant avec le dernier rouleau, puis regarda Ellie dans les yeux.

_-_ Celui_-_ci, c'est pour Ellie et Nott …

Il y eut un silence assez lourd autour de la table. Tous les yeux se tournaient vers Harry. Celui_-_ci eut un sourire crispé.

_-_ Tu prévois toujours tout, Hermione… essaya_-_t_-_il de plaisanter.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

_-_ J'essaie…

Elle poussa vers Ellen le rouleau de parchemin, ainsi qu'un badge des Phénix et un galion qu'elle sortit de sa poche droite.

_-_ Le badge est pour toi. Le galion pour Nott, quand il voudra faire son rapport. Il n'était pas question de lui donner un badge de quelque équipe que ce soit, et je n'ai pu m'en procurer des Salamandres. Quant à la SALE…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer à Harry un badge des Phénix.

_-_ Ellie, tu demanderas à Nott de t'avertir quand Malefoy sera susceptible de recevoir des informations qu'il ne partage pas avec les membres de son Etat_-_Major, dit_-_elle à Ellen. Et si tu es dans tes quartiers tu feras sonner le badge d'Harry. S'il est disponible, il pourra alors entrer en transe pour en savoir plus… Il est inutile qu'il prenne des risques de cette manière à tout bout de champ…

Neville pâlit un peu. Il n'osait lever les yeux vers Harry, ni sur aucun autre de ses camarades.

Ils se taisaient tous d'ailleurs, attendant qu'Hermione fît cesser ce silence insupportable.

La jeune fille ouvrit enfin un rouleau de parchemin dont elle prit une feuille et tendit l'autre à Luna.

_-_ Voilà pour toi… annonça_-_t_-_elle en écrivant au crayon le prénom de la jeune fille sur le parchemin qu'elle gardait.

_-_ Et Luna n'a pas de badge ? s'étonna Neville.

La jeune fille ouvrit sa robe pour montrer sur son pull un insigne de la SALE déjà épinglé.

_-_ Luna m'a aidé à enchanter les badges et choisir les insignes de chacun… Le Dragon pour Justin, les Phénix pour Ellen… ainsi que ceux destinés à notre état major pour les avertir des dates et des heures des réunions… nous avons gardé les galions dans ce cas… c'est plus pratique… Voilà, j'ai terminé. Ellie, tu viendras dans mon bureau pour que je te rappelle la procédure et les sortilèges à utiliser pour mettre en marche les badges…

Ron avança la main vers l'émetteur_-_récepteur d'Hermione. Il siffla longuement.

_-_ Comment vas_-_tu faire pour te souvenir de tout cela ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une admiration légèrement exaspérée. Et comment vas_-_tu savoir qui t'appelles et quel parchemin utiliser ?

Hermione lui reprit le badge des mains dans un sourire.

_-_ Luna ? montre_-_lui…

Luna pointa sa baguette sur son badge et dit : Apelatio Leo. Aussitôt l'insigne d'Hermione se mit à vibrer dans sa main, émettant un bourdonnement léger. Peu à peu les lettres de la SALE s'effacèrent, et l'aigle de la Maison de Rowena Serdaigle apparut sur le badge.

_-_ Voilà comment je sais qui m'appelle, annonça Hermione avec un accent triomphal. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre le parchemin adéquat… je pense les attacher chacun avec des couleurs différentes – bleu pour Luna, jaune pour Justin et vert pour Ellie…

_-_ C'est original ! murmura celle_-_ci à l'oreille d'Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin et continua son explication.

_-_ Quant aux jumeaux, je pense qu'un ruban arc_-_en_-_ciel conviendrait tout à fait…

Ron fit une grimace à l'évocation de sa mésaventure colorée. Il grommela qu'il y avait des tas d'autres couleurs qui conviendraient à ses deux imbéciles de frères… et Luna répondit qu'ils étaient loin d'être des imbéciles pour avoir réussi à mettre au point des parchemins aussi ingénieux. Hermione toussota alors dans son poing pour faire remarquer qu'ils s'étaient sûrement fait aidés, notamment pour l'idée… Elle glissa un œil vers Ginny qui rougit un peu. Harry se mordit les lèvres. L'intérêt de Ginny pour les parchemins n'avait que peu à voir avec leur combat, il en était certain.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient stupides, répliqua Ron, fier malgré tout de l'imagination débordante de ses frères. S'ils sont capables de fabriquer des parchemins de ce genre en si peu de temps…

Hermione toussota encore. Ginny rougit davantage encore.

_-_ Oh ! fit la Préfète en Chef. Je doute que si peu de temps soit une expression qui convienne… il y a déjà longtemps qu'ils songent à mettre en vente une façon pratique de tricher aux examens…

Tous levèrent la tête vers elle, éberlués. Ellie éclata de rire.

_-_ Tu vas avoir du travail à la fin de l'année, Granger, pour confisquer toutes ces Copies Conformes…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je préfère ne pas y penser… ! Mais vous pouvez être certains que je vais attirer l'attention des professeurs sur ces parchemins… dès que nous n'en aurons plus besoin…

_-_ Il faut que tu joues toujours les rabat_-_joie ! murmura Ginny. Tant que ce n'est pas de la magie noire…

Elle regardait son amie avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. Hermione s'offusqua.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu utiliserais les parchemins de tes frères pour tricher, Ginny !

_-_ Oh non ! pas pour tricher ! s'exclama Ginny avec sincérité.

Harry se mit à tousser brusquement, pour cacher un fou rire qui le fit devenir rouge comme une tomate. Hermione, cependant, eut l'air rassuré.

_-_ De toutes façons… Fred et George m'ont promis qu'ils ne commercialiseraient pas leurs Copies Conformes avant que nous nous en servirons pour nos projets… afin de ne mettre la puce à l'oreille de personne. Ils ont bien compris que c'était une condition primordiale de la bonne marche de notre plan.

Ron renifla.

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils auront la patience d'attendre jusque là ? Tu verras que dès le mois de mai, tes copies conformes vont fleurir partout dans l'école…

Harry se mit à ricaner malgré lui.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que Voldemort, lui, aura la patience d'attendre jusque là ? A mon avis, avant fin juin, les jumeaux auront fait fortune avec leurs parchemins enchantés, ou bien faire fortune ne sera que le cadet de leurs soucis…

Il y eut un silence embarrassé. Hermione poussa un soupir destiné à remettre ses idées en place. Elle regroupa ses affaires un peu éparpillées.

_-_ Bien ! fit_-_elle pour conclure la séance. Demain soir, réunion d'état major. Je préviens les autres. On se mettra d'accord sur la marche à suivre pour faire croire à Malefoy que nous nous endormons sur nos lauriers… et que nous ne croyons pas à une nouvelle attaque.

_-_ Tu veux lui faire croire que nous pensons à autre chose qu'à la guerre ? demanda Luna en regardant le plafond.

_-_ Oui, admit Hermione. Il nous faudrait une bonne propagande. Un peu comme la campagne de presse de l'année dernière dans le Chicaneur et la Gazette…

_-_ Mais nous n'avons pas de service de presse, se lamenta Neville.

_-_ Non, lui sourit la Préfète en Chef, mais nous pouvons à notre niveau donner l'impression que nous avons repris des préoccupations plus futiles… Nous pourrions reconduire le Tournoi d'Echecs durant le mois de décembre, par exemple.

Elle interrogea du regard Ron et Ellie.

_-_ Cela te dit de remettre ton titre en jeu, mon Cœur ?

Ron se rengorgea, avec un regard supérieur sur Ellen.

_-_ Mais volontiers, Trésor.

_-_ Tu n'es pas encore le Roi, Weasley, se moqua la Serpentard.

_-_ Erreur, McGregor. Je le suis _toujours_… Et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser partir ma couronne sans combattre…

_-_ On pourrait faire aussi un concours de Duels… proposa Neville devant la joute des deux jeunes gens.

_-_ Et organiser des ateliers de révisions… renchérit Hermione.

_-_ Quelles révisions ? firent Ginny, Ellie, et Ron en même temps.

_-_ Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer à réviser : n'oubliez pas ce qu'à dit Dumbledore au début de l'année. Nous sommes là avant tout pour faire nos études. Il faut quand même songer à notre avenir !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Harry ; puis ajouta très vite :

_-_ Ou du moins en donner l'impression. Cela fait partie du plan d'intoxication de l'adversaire.

Harry la regardait avec insistance.

_-_ Tu veux de l'intox, Hermione ?

Il sourit.

_-_ Alors j'ai le meilleur des chefs de la Propagande à te proposer…

_-_ Qui ? demanda Ron qui jetait un œil sur Ellie.

Celle_-_ci lui adressa un sourire déjà triomphant.

_-_ Jezebel Dawson…

Il n'y eut qu'un sursaut autour de la table.

_-_ Tu es complètement dingue ! s'exclama Neville avant de regretter ses paroles.

Mais Harry éclata de rire. Il leva les mains pour faire taire les critiques.

_-_ Je n'ai pas terminé ! affirma_-_t_-_il. Bien sûr, elle ignorerait tout de son rôle… Mais je suis sûr qu'elle serait drôlement efficace pour lancer des rumeurs aussi bien sur notre démobilisation supposée que sur chacun des Salamandres qui gravitent encore autour de Malefoy.

_-_ Ho ! fit Ellen. Monter un bateau à Drago pour le convaincre qu'il a le champ libre tout en sapant ses propres lignes pour l'isoler…

Elle sourit, donna un coup de coude à son ami.

_-_ Je sens que je commence à avoir une bonne influence sur toi, Harry…

Neville pouffa. Hermione réfléchissait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

_-_ Et qui veux_-_tu lui envoyer pour diriger les rumeurs ? demanda encore Ron.

_-_ Moi ! fit Ginny en riant.

_-_ Non ! Moi ! assura Ellie.

Harry observa chacune des filles, un sourire au coin de l'œil.

_-_ Non, Ginny, de toi elle se méfierait… Quant à toi Ellen…

Il se tourna résolument vers elle et l'enlaça de ses deux bras.

_-_ Tu sais bien ce que nous ne nous sommes pas promis hier… reprit_-_il doucement. Non… aucun d'entre nous ne sera impliqué… J'ai la personne idéale pour ce travail…

Il se mit à rire, embrassa le nez d'Ellie :

_-_ Vous me faites confiance ?

Hermione consulta les autres d'un regard. Ils approuvèrent.

_-_ Tu as carte blanche, décida_-_t_-_elle en se retournant vers Harry qui ne la regardait pas.

Il venait d'ouvrir la carte du Maraudeur et vérifiait les parages de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Il eut un sourire de triomphe et se leva brusquement.

_-_ J'en ai pour quelques instants ! assura_-_t_-_il. On se retrouve dans la grande salle…

...  
Il quitta le laboratoire en riant tout seul. Le pas léger, il descendit jusqu'au rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Sur le pas de la Salle des Quatre Maison, il chercha des yeux la table d'Isadora Marchinson.

Les amies de la jeune fille le virent les premières et jouèrent du coude à tour de rôle pour prévenir l'intéressée… Isadora leva les yeux vers la porte. Elle sourit à Harry qui lui fit signe de s'approcher. Quelque peu étonnée, elle laissa ses livres sur la table pour le rejoindre, lorsqu'il insista. Elle était fort consciente que les regards étaient fixés sur elle, et lorsqu'il la prit par le coude pour l'entraîner à quelques pas de la porte, elle crut qu'il était venu la trouver à cause de ces nouveaux racontars qui rôdaient une fois de plus dans les couloirs de l'école.

_-_ Harry, commença_-_t_-_elle sur un ton d'excuse. Je t'assure que je ne suis pour rien dans cette rumeur… Tu sais, celle qui dit que toi et moi…

_-_ Je le sais…

Il souriait, il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Isadora se détendit. Elle répondit à son sourire.

_-_ On peut parler cinq minutes ? demanda Harry gentiment. Dans un endroit un peu moins animé ?

Elle le conduisit jusqu'au passage qui menait chez les Poufsouffle. Ils s'assirent sur les premières marches de l'escalier qui descendait aux cuisines.

_-_ Tu sais que nous sommes en guerre, Isadora… commença_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

_-_ Bien sûr que je le sais… répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton, un peu vexée tout de même.

_-_ Je voudrais que tu me rendes un grand service… un énorme service même…

_-_ Tout ce que tu voudras, Harry ! s'exclama Isadora. J'aimerai tellement me faire pardonner d'avoir cru en ces stupides rumeurs et de t'avoir causé du tort à travers McGregor…

Harry posa sa main sur son poignet pour la faire taire.

_-_ C'est oublié… assura_-_t_-_il. Toi_-_même, tu as été victime de ces rumeurs en quelque sorte… Alors je me suis dit que tu aurais peut_-_être envie, pour une fois, de renverser les rôles et de m'aider à faire croire certaines choses à nos adversaires par le biais de ces rumeurs qui t'ont fait tant de mal…

Isadora fronça les sourcils d'un air intéressé.

_-_ Qu'attends_-_tu de moi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle déjà attentive.

Harry soupira, réprimant un sourire.

_-_ A vrai dire, peu de chose… et rien de très risqué… Pour l'instant, juste lancer Jezebel Dawson sur la piste des on_-_dit concernant les amis proches de Malefoy. Peu importe ce qu'on dira d'eux, pourvu que cela gêne Malefoy. Mais toujours dans la discrétion, n'est_-_ce pas…

Isadora hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

_-_ Naturellement ! fit_-_elle. Tu veux juste les compromettre aux yeux de leur chef…

_-_ Et savoir ce qu'on dit sur Wilford aussi… Pour Nott… ce serait bien de continuer sur la même lancée, tu sais, au sujet de ses vues sur Ellen et raconter comment elle l'a envoyé sur les roses… Il ne s'en remet pas, le pauvre… Enfin, je te laisse faire, tu as plus l'habitude que moi… d'entendre ce genre de ragots…. Précisa_-_t_-_il avec hâte.

Isadora pouffa, son visage dans ses mains.

_-_ Ça va mettre le feu aux poudres chez les Serpentard… estima_-_t_-_elle. Dawson traîne toujours avec Singleton et quelques autres… Crois_-_moi, cela ne mettra pas longtemps à arriver aux oreilles de Malefoy…

_-_ C'est exactement ce que je veux, s'amusa Harry. Et dans quelques temps, je te demanderais peut_-_être de glisser dans l'oreille de Dawson d'autres ragots tous plus croustillants les uns que les autres…

_-_ Comme ? voulut savoir Isadora avec gourmandise.

_-_ Comme, reprit Harry en retenant son rire, le fait qu'on n'entraîne pratiquement plus les premières années dans nos clubs de duels et que les années supérieures passent leur temps à s'y amuser…

_-_ Mais ça, c'est presque la vérité ! releva la Poufsouffle.

_-_ Mais c'est bien pour cela que c'est une rumeur… lui confia Harry. Si c'était faux, ce serait un mensonge…

Isadora gloussa, les mains sur sa bouche.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps.

_-_ Je peux commencer tout de suite ? demanda Isadora.

_-_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, approuva Harry.

...  
Ils revinrent vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Isadora avait aux lèvres un sourire que ne manquèrent pas de remarquer chacun de ceux qui les croisèrent. Sur le seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons, elle se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Tu sais, murmura_-_t_-_elle avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Tu es bien plus amusant depuis que tu es mon ami que quand tu étais mon petit ami…

Harry ne sut comment il devait prendre la confidence. Il préféra ne pas répondre. Après tout, il était quand même en train de se servir d'elle, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait dupe.

_-_ Si j'avais su… continua_-_t_-_elle. Je crois que je t'aurai laissé tombé plus tôt, l'année dernière…

Harry prit un air menaçant et fixa les yeux rieurs d'Isadora.

_-_ Isadora, murmura_-_t_-_il… N'abuse pas de ma patience…

Il accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un geste de l'index sous le nez de la jeune fille qui éclata de rire.

...  
Harry s'efforça de ne pas sourire et tourna les talons en direction des cachots. Puisqu'il en était aux plans de grande envergure, autant continuer sur sa lancée. Il alla frapper à la porte du bureau de… Londubat. Il chassa le pincement au cœur qui le saisissait encore et poussa la porte quand la voix du professeur l'invita à entrer.

Sur le ton bienveillant qui lui était coutumier, le professeur pria Harry de l'informer des raisons de sa visite. Et quand celui_-_ci lui eût demandé s'il comptait reprendre avec lui les leçons de magie ancienne, le visage de Londubat s'allongea quelque peu. Il s'excusa de ne pouvoir, pour le moment, reprendre l'entraînement d'Harry, car son emploi du temps ne lui laissait pas une seule minute de répit. Il l'incita cependant à se remettre au travail

_-_ Tout seul ? grimaça Harry.

Londubat réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_ Severus m'avait confié, me semble_-_t_-_il, que Miss Granger avait quelques dispositions également et était fort désireuse de se former à l'ancienne magie… Vous pourriez peut_-_être vous exercer ensemble ?...

Harry grimaça une fois de plus. D'une part, il n'était pas certain que l'emploi du temps d'Hermione fût moins chargé que celui du professeur. Et d'autre part, il était plus que sûr qu'il regretterait les cours du sévère professeur Rogue avec un tel remplaçant…

...  
Effectivement, Hermione se déclara ravie de la confiance dont le professeur Londubat et Harry faisaient montre à son égard. Elle prit son rôle fort au sérieux, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait d'ailleurs, dès le lendemain.

A peine sorti de son exposé de botanique, dont ils se tirèrent plus qu'honorablement, Isadora et lui – ce qui ne manqua pas d'alimenter les rumeurs, comme le fit remarquer Harry à sa camarade qui se mit à rire, augmentant du fait les bruits sur leur réconciliation plus que probable_-_ la Préfète en Chef l'entraîna dans le laboratoire d'où elle chassa Neville et Ron.

_-_ Par quoi on commence ? demanda Hermione avec fébrilité.

Harry haussa les épaules :

_-_ Quelques duels sans baguette ? proposa_-_t_-_il.

Il n'avait pas fini de parler qu'Hermione était déjà prête. Il fut surpris par l'énergie que son amie mettait dans leurs échanges. Elle ne contrôlait pas encore la puissance de sa magie, mais il dut admettre qu'elle avait du _potentiel_, comme aurait dit Remus. Elle se fatigua vite pourtant et ils durent cesser l'entraînement. Elle en fut déçue. Harry la réconforta.

_-_ C'était pas mal pour un début, admit_-_il. Il faut que tu apprennes à doser ta puissance. Je te montrerai si tu veux. Il faut que tu deviennes vite un adversaire à ma taille…

Elle lui sourit. Il s'assit auprès d'elle dans le silence à peine troublé par l'alambic qui distillait un parfum pour Neville. Il eut envie de lui dire combien il était heureux de la voir sourire à nouveau. Il ne savait comment faire. Il se sentait très bête. Elle se mit à rire devant son air gêné soudain.

_-_ Quoi ? fit_-_elle.

_-_ Rien, bougonna Harry. Je suis content de te voir comme ça… Quand tu envoyais tes expelliarmus, je me disais que tu étais redevenue la même qu'avant… tout ça.

Elle secoua la tête, sans cesser de sourire.

_-_Non pas tout à fait…. Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses, n'est_-_ce pas…

Elle soupira et à son tour fixa Harry un moment.

_-_ J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, tu sais ces derniers jours, reprit_-_elle à voix basse, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans la pièce secrète. Oui, j'ai énormément réfléchi et je me suis dit que si je n'étais pas revenue pour quoi que ce soit…

Elle hésita, le regard dans le vide et poussa un long soupir. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre très fort. Si elle recommençait avec son histoire de mission, il ne jurait de rien… Mais Hermione reprit sa phrase interrompue.

_-_ Si je n'étais pas revenue pour quoi que ce soit, c'est parce que j'étais allée là_-_bas pour quelque chose… Et par deux fois, encore ! Et le seul dénominateur commun de nos deux expériences dans les souterrains, à Ron et moi, c'est la magie ancienne qui nous a traversés… Je la sens en moi, qui me brûle, depuis cette nuit d'Halloween… Je dois en faire quelque chose d'utile…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu sais, Hermione… je crois que je sais pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor… Ce n'est pas pour ton grand courage, non… C'est pour ton arrogance… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire ce que je pensais l'autre soir, parce que Ron est arrivé, mais tu es la pire des prétentieuses que je n'aie jamais rencontrées ! Et pourtant tu as une sacrée concurrente avec Ellen !

Hermione eut un pauvre sourire. Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_ J'ai manqué de mesure, je le reconnais, avoua_-_t_-_elle. Et d'humilité aussi. Mais j'ai été bien punie, tu peux me croire…

Harry s'assit en face d'elle. Il mit sa main sur la sienne sur la table de travail.

_-_ Hermione, murmura_-_t_-_il. Combien de fois devra_-_t_-_on te répéter que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé…

Hermione ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration difficile.

_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Harry… Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose. J'allais t'en parler aussi quand Ron est arrivé. Tu as raison : ce n'est certainement pas mon courage qui m'a amené à Gryffondor… Parce que… je n'aurais pas été capable de prendre la place de Palatine le soir d'Halloween. Je n'aurais pas pu. J'étais paralysée de peur. Seule la présence de Dumbledore avec nous me rassurait. Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que je le croyais. Tu l'as bien vu lorsque les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqués…

_-_ Cela n'a rien à voir, Hermione ! s'insurgea Harry, un peu troublé. Et c'est normal d'avoir réagi comme ça… en ce qui concerne Palatine comme les Détraqueurs… C'étaient de très mauvais moments et je reconnais que tu en as vécu beaucoup ces derniers temps… mais il y en a eu de bons aussi, de très bons mêmes, n'est_-_ce pas…

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_-_ Cela ne vaut pas le coup de gâcher ces moments là avec des pourquoi dont nous n'avons pas la réponse… Sinon, autant s'asseoir dans cette pièce tous les deux et attendre que vienne notre heure… C'est ce que tu veux ? Oublier tous tes projets ? Laisser Ron dépérir pendant que tu te morfondras dans ton coin ? Il est là, près de toi, et moi aussi. Je sais que nous ne sommes ni l'un ni l'autre des interlocuteurs très adroits ou subtils, mais nous t'aimons et nous avons besoin de toi. De ta force et de ton courage…

Hermione baissa la tête.

_-_ Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le crois. Que Ron le croit. Que moi_-_même je voulais le croire. J'ai encore bien du chemin à faire avant d'être celle que tout le monde attend que je sois… Alors quand tu m'as demandé de t'aider à t'entraîner à la magie ancienne… Il _faut_ que je maîtrise ces pouvoirs. Je sais trop qu'on peut se voir confisquer le pouvoir des baguettes. Je ne veux pas dépendre d'un bout de bois. Ou du moins, je veux pouvoir me débrouiller sans… Aujourd'hui plus que jamais… Je veux être prête à toute éventualité puisque je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Harry eut un claquement de langue agacé.

_-_ Et crois_-_tu être la seule à ne savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, hein ? C'est ce que tu te demandes ? Et tu te dis que c'est parce que tu es exceptionnelle qu'un destin tout aussi exceptionnel t'attend ?

_-_ J'ignore quel destin m'attend ! s'écria Hermione. Et j'ignore ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire d'exceptionnel de tout ce que je sais ou que je peux… Je t'envie Harry de savoir pourquoi tu as reçu ces dons…

_-_ Mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Hermione ! s'exclama Harry. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quelque soit le chemin que je choisisse Voldemort me coupera la route. Et que là encore d'autres sentiers naîtront de notre rencontre. Peut_-_être pas des milliers comme le prétendait Remus, mais au moins deux, qui eux_-_mêmes se divisent en d'autres voies… et j'ignore autant que toi si elles se termineront en passage ou en impasse… et je ne pourrai pas faire demi tour.

…

Il se tut. Il serra encore les mains d'Hermione entre ses doigts.

_-_ Je te crois capable de faire de grandes choses, Hermione, reprit_-_il. Tu as l'intelligence, tu as le cœur, tu as la magie en toi… Je te crois capable de mener plusieurs combats de front. Quoi que tu en penses. Peut_-_être pas toute seule… _Sûrement_ pas toute seule… mais si le neuro mortis de Bellatrix ne t'a pas anéantie, tu peux résister à tout…

Il embrassa les doigts froids d'Hermione. Il lui sourit, comme pour adoucir ses propos.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'en dit Ron ?

Elle haussa les épaules une fois de plus. Elle porta les mains à son cou pour sortir la chaîne et le pendentif que Ron lui avait offert.

_-_ Il ne veut pas entendre parler de magie ancienne, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Tu le connais… Il est totalement réfractaire à tout ce qui est nouveau… enfin, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi…

_-_ Il est pourtant prêt à changer pour toi… reprit Harry bien décidé à résister aux tentatives de la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

_-_ Sans doute… murmura la jeune fille. Mais, j'ai aussi réfléchi à cela… nous avons réfléchi à cela, tous les deux, cette fois… et je crois que je ne suis pas prête à le voir changer… pas ainsi, en tous cas… Après tout je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse d'un Ron ambitieux, sûr de lui et ayant réponse à tout… Il est comme il est, et c'est aussi pour cela que je l'aime.

Elle joua un instant avec le pendentif, l'ouvrit et sourit au portrait de Ron qui la saluait de la main. Elle leva un regard attendri vers Harry.

_-_ Nous avons décidé de nous laisser du temps, à chacun de nous et à notre relation aussi, reprit_-_elle.

_-_ Cela veut_-_il dire que vous vous séparez ? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_ Non ! s'écria la jeune fille. Cela signifie simplement que nous sommes… en convalescence. Oui… c'est ça… Comme après un grave accident… On réapprend à marcher ensemble, à parler ensemble, à faire des projets… On recommence à zéro…

Elle sourit à Harry qui manifestait un scepticisme inquiet.

_-_ Ce n'est pas si désagréable, en fin de compte, reprit_-_elle. Au contraire. Nous étions passés à côté de tant de moments si doux… Ce n'est qu'à présent que je réalise combien sa présence à mes côtés me réconforte…

Elle se tut, baissa les yeux une dernière fois sur le visage radieux de Ron dans le médaillon. Puis elle le referma lentement et serra ses doigts dessus.

_-_ Il t'arrive de penser à ce que nous ferons après ? demanda_-_t_-_elle avec une voix étranglée d'émotion.

_-_ Après Poudlard ? précisa Harry pour cacher le désarroi qui montait en lui.

Elle hocha la tête :

_-_ Après tout ça…

_-_ Ça arrive, répondit évasivement Harry. Pourquoi ?

_-_ Parce que moi je ne m'imagine pas sans lui…

_-_ Oh il ne s'imagine pas sans toi non plus… reprit Harry, soulagé.

_-_ C'est terrible, n'est_-_ce pas, quand on y pense… chuchota Hermione.

_-_ Non ! C'est normal… C'est comme quand on a assommé le Troll dans les cabinets… Après on est devenu inséparables… Là c'est pareil… Sauf que c'était pas un troll et que c'était pas dans les toilettes… Mais c'était tout aussi terrifiant, et dans un endroit encore plus humide… Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi…

Harry baissa la tête. Oui, il disait n'importe quoi. Pour l'empêcher de lui poser d'autres questions de ce genre. Parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler d'après. Il continua néanmoins car Hermione s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole.

_-_ C'est une expérience terrible que vous avez vécu tous les deux ensemble… et c'est normal que vous vous soyez rapprochés.

_-_ Ça a surtout failli nous séparer définitivement, fit remarquer Hermione.

_-_ Mais vous vous en êtes sortis ! insista Harry. C'est ce qui est important. Tant que vous serez ensembles, main dans la main, il ne pourra rien vous arriver… j'en suis certain !

Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent quelques secondes et son regard se troubla. Puis elle se leva et ramena ses affaires de classe vers elle.

_-_ Oui, je sais qu'à nous deux nous faisons un bon sorcier… Quel dommage qu'il ne veuille pas entendre parler d'ancienne magie… Je suis pourtant sûre que s'il voulait essayer…

Elle poussa un soupir puis leva les yeux au ciel. Harry cacha un sourire alors qu'ils sortaient du labo.

_-_ Oui, mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes… parce qu'il est comme il est…

Hermione fit une grimace à son ami.

_-_ Je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça…

Le samedi matin l'ambiance était légèrement survoltée dans la grande salle. On ne parlait que des sélections des Salamandres parmi les supporters et les joueurs de Quidditch, c'est_-_à_-_dire parmi les trois_-_quarts de l'école. Seamus avait cependant renoncé à prendre les paris sur la future composition de l'équipe de Malefoy. Il y avait si peu de candidats que le suspens ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et –fit_-_il avec une moue dédaigneuse_-_ franchement, prendre des paris sur les Salamandres, c'était comme se salir les mains… Hermione haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. Elle renonça toutefois à faire des remarques désobligeantes et sur son camarade et sur le Quidditch. Ron lui en fut reconnaissant et déclara qu'il n'irait pas voir les petits copains de Malefoy se ridiculiser pour rester avec elle. Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu parles d'un sacrifice ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Par contre, moi, j'irai bien voir de quoi va se composer la nouvelle équipe des Salamandres…

Il se pencha par_-_dessus la table et appela Malone pour lui demander s'il voulait l'accompagner. Malone accepta et fit passer le mot à Sanders. Le Serdaigle n'avait pas encore répondu que le vol des hiboux emplit la Grande Salle.

Harry fut distrait de ses pensées sportives par le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la semaine lorsque le courrier plongeait dans les assiettes. Toutefois, ce matin_-_là, le nombre des hiboux l'intrigua et détourna son attention de la table des Serpentard.

Une chouette grise laissa tomber un bulletin devant Hermione qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Elle tendit la main vers le rouleau alors que le volatile s'envolait immédiatement. Ron lui conseilla d'être prudente, mais un coup d'œil sur les tables voisines parut rassurer la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir reçu ce curieux courrier.

Elle coupa la ficelle qui avait retenu le livret à la patte de la chouette et s'exclama :

_-_ Ha ça ! par exemple !

Ron et Harry se penchèrent sur le papier, intrigués. Dean, Ginny, Seamus et Neville attendaient avec une impatience inquiète qu'elle voulût bien leur donner quelque explication.

_-_ Ha ça ! Par exemple ! répéta Hermione avec un rire dans la voix cette fois.

Elle tourna le parchemin vers ses camarades et récita de mémoire :

_-_ La Gazette du Sorcier et le Chicaneur s'associent pour vous présenter L'INDEPENDANT ! le journal des Sorciers Libres.

Neville ouvrit la bouche. Seamus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dean se tourna vers la table des Serdaigle pour chercher Luna des yeux. Ginny se demandait comment cette association avait pu voir le jour.

Hermione reprit son journal et commença à lire à mezzo voce, Ron et Harry penchés sur son épaule.

_-_ _Moins d'une semaine après l'ignoble attaque des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier par ces lâches qui se font appeler Mangemorts, au service de l'abominable et auto-proclamé Lord, la voix des sorciers libres qui se lèvent contre la tyrannie est à nouveau apte à clamer haut et fort la vérité sur les agissements de ceux qui voudraient nous imposer leur loi inique… Monsieur Lovegood a proposé aux dirigeants de la Gazette du Sorcier de partager ses rotatives. Ils ont accepté avec gratitude afin de continuer à informer leurs fidèles lecteurs. La Gazette et le Chicaneur n'existent plus. L'Indépendant Sorcier est entré dans la clandestinité pour mieux combattre la terreur ! On ne bâillonne pas la presse ! On fait pas taire les défenseurs de la vérité. Rien ne pourra nous empêcher d'informer ! _

_Ce premier bulletin ne comporte hélas pas de nouvelles. Nous avons tout jute mis en place notre nouvelle organisation. Nos reporters rescapés de la destruction des locaux de la Gazette, ont déjà repris le chemin des enquêtes et les informations nous parviennent. Dès demain, nous serons en mesure de vous donner ce que vous êtes en droit d'attendre d'un quotidien. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous informer ainsi que nous en avions l'habitude…et dans des délais raisonnables…_

_Dès demain, nous l'espérons, vous retrouverez vos rubriques habituelles. Nous vous remercions de nous rester fidèles… En pages intérieures, les articles que vous trouverez dès notre prochaine parution…_

Hermione tourna la page et ouvrit le livret. Elle annonça avec emphase :

_-_ La France prête à rouvrir ses frontières ; Les Dralènes à Bosses ont_-_elles réellement disparu ! Le Ministère est_-_il encore fiable ? L'analyse contradictoire de la loi sur les créatures magiques et les prévisions météoruniques du mois… Et quelque chose qui devrait ravir les jumeaux : la Brigade Masquée : Qui sont ces courageux défenseurs surgis de nulle part qui ont défendu l'innocent et la liberté au péril de leur vie…

_-_ La France prête à rouvrir ses frontières ? s'intéressa Ginny.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, les Dralènes à bosses ? fit Seamus.

_-_ La Brigade Masquée ! s'écria Dean. Les jumeaux vont jubiler !

_-_ Courageux défenseurs ! au péril de leur vie ! On ne va plus les tenir ! gémit Ron.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils entendent par _Le Ministère est-il fiable _? demanda Neville.

Hermione referma la feuille et la plia avec application.

_-_ Nous saurons tout cela demain, soupira Hermione. Enfin… C'est quand même une bonne chose. La vie continue, c'est bien de se l'entendre répéter parfois…

Ron se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

_-_ Oui, c'est une bonne chose, approuva_-_t_-_il.

Seamus ricana :

_-_ Oui, c'est mieux que de s'entendre répéter que _tu es préfet_…

Dean donna un coup de coude à son ami. Neville fit de même de l'autre côté. Harry pouffa.

_-_ J'ai hâte de voir cet article sur la France, dit_-_il. Peut_-_être que Charlie va pouvoir rentrer bientôt, en fin de compte…

Ginny soupira à son tour. Elle ne dit rien cependant et se leva de table. Ellie McGregor la rejoignit devant la porte et elles partirent ensemble. Hermione se pencha alors à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-_ Elle m'a contacté, hier soir, quand j'étais dans mon dortoir… chuchota_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ C'était tard alors, fit remarquer Harry.

Il savait fort bien ce que Hermione allait lui dire. Il avait vu sur la Carte les noms d'Ellie et de Nott dans la salle commune de Serpentard, bien après le couvre_-_feu, alors que tous les autres dormaient dans leur dortoir.

_-_ Elle a réussi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Oui, elle a donné le parchemin et le gallion à… _Larry_…

_-_ Qui ? fit Harry avec surprise.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Larry. C'était Malone et il doutait qu'Hermione parlait du Poufsouffle.

_-_ C'est le nom de code de Nott… annonça Hermione avec un sourire…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Et pourtant, on ne peut pas les accuser d'avoir vu trop de films d'espionnage, eux…

Hermione eut un rire discret. Harry baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas si Hermione riait de sa réflexion, ou parce qu'elle se moquait de son ton légèrement acide. Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer méfiant envers Nott, mais, après tout, personne ne lui avait interdit d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie

...  
Les sélections pour remplacer les joueurs de l'équipe des Salamandres eurent lieu dans le froid. Le fond de l'air était glacé, et peu nombreux étaient les curieux venus assister aux essais. Malefoy d'ailleurs manifestait une humeur de chien, et il était évident pour chacun qu'il se serait bien passé d'une telle comédie. Les prétendants au titre de batteurs, gardien, et poursuiveurs ne se bousculaient guère non plus, et ceux qui étaient là ne firent pas preuve d'une grande maîtrise du jeu… Les frères Crivey quittèrent les gradins après quelques minutes. Les rares intéressés ne le furent pas longtemps. Il ne resta dans les tribunes que les quatre capitaines. Malefoy parce qu'il y était obligé, les trois autres parce qu'ils discutaient stratégie ainsi que du prochain match des équipes de remplaçants entre les Dragons et les Sphinx.

...  
Puis, vers la fin des sélections, Padma Patil se présenta dans les tribunes, suivie de peu par Ellie McGregor. Malone les salua avec sa discrétion coutumière et leur proposa de s'asseoir, à Padma à sa droite, entre lui et Sanders, à Ellie à sa gauche, juste à côté d'Harry, afin qu'elles n'eussent pas froid, bien à l'abri du vent. Padma accepta et déclara qu'en effet, les carrures des deux jeunes hommes la protégeaient du froid. Malone insista auprès de McGregor qui avait pris place à côté d'Harry sans rien dire.

_-_ Viens donc entre Potter et moi, McGregor ! Tu auras bien moins froid…

Ellen eut son petit sourire narquois et une lueur brilla au coin de ses cils lorsqu'elle se pencha en avant pour répondre :

_-_ Merci bien, Malone, mais j'ai ce qu'il me faut en chaleur humaine…

Elle se blottit contre Harry qui n'osa la regarder de peur de se mettre à rire, ou de rougir, ou bien les deux à la fois. Il n'aima pas du tout par contre la petite toux dubitative de Padma et s'il ne lui proposa pas le sirop contre la toux de Madame Pomfresh, ce fut uniquement parce qu'Ellen glissa sa main dans la sienne au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en désignant du menton ses camarades de Maison qui évoluaient sur leur balai. Qu'est_-_ce que cela donne ?

Sanders grimaça.

_-_ On peut rien dire tant qu'ils ne se seront pas entraîné un peu, mais bon… Ce ne sont pas des joueurs dans l'âme…

Malone éclata carrément de rire.

_-_ Ouais ! On dirait que Malefoy les a menacé de tous les maléfices pour les obliger à se présenter à cette sélection…

Padma frissonna.

_-_ Tais_-_toi, donc… pria_-_t_-_elle. Il va nous entendre…

_-_ M'en fiche ! Je lui redirai en face dès que j'en aurai l'occasion…

_-_ Certains n'ont pas l'air maladroit… fit remarquer Harry.

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Sanders. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il fallait attendre de les voir à l'entraînement…

_-_ Il faudra se méfier de Wilford, fit McGregor. Il est attrapeur remplaçant mais j'ai entendu les deux trolls dire qu'il n'était pas mal non plus en poursuiveur… et comme ils sont peu nombreux à postuler… Il se pourrait bien qu'il passe dans l'équipe des titulaires comme poursuiveur…

_-_ Tu es sûre de ça ? demanda Malone en fronçant les sourcils. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu sais d'autre ? Tu sais qui il va mettre comme batteurs ? Tu pourrais pas essayer de le savoir ?

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Harry en s'interposant entre le capitaine des Dragons et Ellie. Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'auras qu'à assister aux entraînements des Salamandres…

_-_ Oui… renchérit Sanders. Et de toutes façons, on le saura toujours assez tôt…

Son air lugubre, tandis qu'il prononçait ces derniers mots, fit rire Ellie McGregor.

_-_ Te feraient_-_ils réellement peur, ces fichues Salamandres ? se moqua_-_t_-_elle.

Padma lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Sanders se redressa vivement, piqué dans son orgueil de Sphinx.

_-_ Un adversaire ne doit jamais être pris à la légère… Et les Salamandres restent les Salamandres…

_-_ Pfff ! fit la jeune Serpentard. Faut_-_il être bête pour avoir peur du nom d'une équipe…

Harry lança un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ellen et lui fit les gros yeux.

Mais Padma prenait déjà la défense de son ami.

_-_ Et toi, McGregor ? demanda_-_t_-_elle perfidement. De quoi as_-_tu peur ? On prétend que tu n'as peur de rien, mais je suis bien certaine qu'il existe au moins une chose qui arracheraient des larmes à ton cœur de pierre…

Harry se leva brusquement.

_-_ Bien… J'en ai assez vu… Tu viens, Ellen ?

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille, qui ignora son regard insistant.

_-_ J'arrive, Harry. Mais avant laisse moi répondre à Patil… Ce serait discourtois de laisser sa question sans réponse…

Malone s'agita sur son gradin, McGregor à sa gauche, Padma Patil à sa droite. Il se leva tout aussi soudainement qu'Harry alors qu'Ellie se rapprochait de lui pour s'adresser à Padma.

_-_ Moi aussi, j'en ai assez vu… On rentre ?

Mais sa tentative de diversion ne fonctionna guère.

_-_ Tout dépend de quelles sortes de larmes tu parles, Patil, susurrait la préfète de Serpentard. Des larmes de rire ou des larmes de rage ? parce que pour le reste je ne crois pas que cela te regarde…

Elle sourit comme Padma ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de dépit.

_-_ Quant à ce dont j'ai peur, reprit Ellie McGregor sur un ton plus léger, c'est que nous ayons un hiver trop doux pour que le lac gèle… parce que j'ai promis à Harry de lui apprendre à patiner et que je déteste ne pas tenir mes promesses…

Elle se leva et tendit à son tour la main vers Harry qui s'empressa de la prendre pour entraîner la jeune fille vers l'escalier. Malone les suivit, et finalement, Sanders fit de même avec Padma.

Harry en fut contrarié. Il pensait avoir compris à quelles larmes la préfète de Serdaigle faisait allusion et il n'aimait pas du tout les insinuations qu'elle continua à faire tout le long du chemin au sujet des déceptions que la vie réservait. S'imaginait_-_elle qu'il jouait la comédie à Ellen ? Et qu'il ne tenait la main de la jeune fille que pour mieux la berner ? C'était lui faire insulte autant qu'à elle ! Il entoura les épaules de McGregor de son bras, alors que Padma faisait sournoisement glisser la conversation sur le bal de Noël et demandait à Ellie si elle avait déjà prévu sa tenue pour le grand soir. Ellen lui répondit qu'elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé encore. Malone se mit à rire, un peu nerveusement. Il sentait l'atmosphère assez tendue entre les deux filles sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être parce que cet empoté de Potter ne t'a pas encore invitée…essaya_-_t_-_il de se moquer.

Ellen répondit à son rire.

_-_ Effectivement… admit_-_elle. Techniquement parlant, comme dirait notre super préfète préférée, il ne m'a pas invitée, mais il n'a pas dit non quand moi je l'ai fait !

Harry resserra l'étreinte de son bras dans le dos de son amie. Sanders riait, et Padma avait un petit sourire entendu qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

_-_ Mais cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore dit oui ! déclara Malone.

_-_ Il a le temps de donner sa réponse d'ici le bal, estima Padma. Et il peut se passer tant de choses d'ici là…

Et Harry n'aima pas non plus le ton qu'elle employa. Mais Ellie riait déjà.

_-_ Certes ! Mais cela n'empêche pas de faire des projets tout de même ! Et le bal de Noël n'est pas la fin du monde ! On y sera vite ! Cela me fait penser qu'il faut absolument que nous reprenions nos cours de danse… Tiens, voici une idée à soumettre à Granger : organiser des cours de danse mondaine pour sorcier avec deux pieds gauches ! Je t'inscris d'office Malone ! Et voilà une animation de plus pour la salle commune de Granger… ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu en dis, Harry ? termina Ellen.

Harry lui sourit.

_-_ J'en dis que Malefoy n'a fini de se rouler par terre de rire si ton projet voit le jour !

Ellie s'approcha de lui, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

_-_ Ça l'empêcherait peut_-_être de conspirer… ? En tous cas ce serait mieux que des ateliers de révisions non ? Je suis sûre que Weasley apprécierait…

Harry eut une moue dubitative tandis que Malone s'exclamait que Ron aurait lui aussi bien besoin de ces ateliers de danse…

_-_ C'est une excellente idée, Ellie ! approuva_-_t_-_il. Qui se charge d'en parler à Granger ?

_-_ McGregor n'a qu'à le faire, puisqu'elle en a eu l'idée, proposa Padma.

Et Harry sentit monter en lui une colère froide envers la préfète de Serdaigle. Il s'efforça de penser à cette idée lancée en l'air. Cela ferait une excellente diversion. Et puis, ce serait une bonne manière de faire taire les ragots concernant Ellie, Isadora et lui, si on le voyait apprendre à danser avec Ellen… Il embrassa la main d'Ellie avant d'assurer qu'il se chargeait de la commission.

_-_ Mais à condition que tu sois le professeur, Ellen ? demanda_-_t_-_il à la préfète de Serpentard.

Elle accepta d'une révérence moqueuse avant de monter les marches du perron. Malone tapa dans le dos d'Harry.

_-_ Hé Potter ! Si tu crois la garder comme professeur particulier, je te signale qu'elle m'a inscrit d'office… C'est peut_-_être parce qu'elle espère danser surtout avec moi…

Sanders poussa Malone dans le Hall.

_-_ C'est ça, Larry… tout le monde sait que sous cette grossière carcasse se cache une grâce indicible…

Il secoua la tête tandis que Padma riait. Et son rire irrita Harry sans qu'il n'y eût aucune raison valable.

…

Harry devait rejoindre Ron dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ellen devait se rendre chez les Préfets. Elle demanda à Padma de l'attendre et Harry eut envie de la mettre en garde contre leur camarade. Il la retint par la main.

Malone était devant le panneau de Quiddicht. Sanders commentait les sélections des Salamandres pour les joueurs de son équipe. Padma attendait sur les premières marches du grand Escalier. Harry ne savait comment prévenir Ellen. Comment prendrait_-_elle sa mise en garde, d'ailleurs ? Mais la sœur jumelle de Parvati les regardait du haut des marches, avec un demi sourire entendu.

Alors, dans un mouvement impulsif, il attira Ellie vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres, au milieu du Grand Hall.

...  
Il savait que Malone venait de se retourner vers eux. Il savait que Sanders venait de cesser de parler et que les joueurs des Sphinx ne l'écoutaient plus. Et il savait que le baiser_-_de_-_Potter_-_à_-_McGregor_-_dans_-_le_-_Grand_-_Hall ferait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu au baiser_-_de_-_McGregor_-_à_-_Potter_-_devant_-_les_-_serres pour arriver jusqu'au château.

_...-_

_-_ Potter !

Le sourire qu'Ellie lui adressait se figea en une grimace. Harry leva les yeux vers le premier palier. La robe émeraude de McGonagall venait d'apparaître dans l'escalier. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il n'osait les rouvrir sur le visage sévère du professeur de Métamorphose.

_-_ Dans mon bureau ! notifia la Directrice adjointe sur un ton sans réplique.

Il sentit la main d'Ellie serrer ses doigts avant de la lâcher pour suivre la vieille dame qui remontait déjà les premières marches de l'étage. Il traversa le Hall parmi les murmures. Et il entendit Malone protester que c'était vraiment très cher payé pour un petit baiser de rien du tout…

**_

* * *

RAR : _**

Ordre et Chaos : C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta longue review et tes appréciations. J'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier l'histoire… Mais si tu continues à écouter ta play list en lisant, c'est sûr… les alentours de ton PC vont devenir pire que la Mer de la Désolation…

**mate : bah une petite dispute de temps en temps ca fait du bien.** Oui, ça remet les pendules à l'heure. **_sinon je pensais que elie allait plus "l'engueuler"..._** Elle n'est pas si mauvaise, Ellie.

**_chrys63_****_ : bon on a eu chaud j'ai bien cru que c'était fini entre eux. En plus harry m'arretait pas de pleurer sur son sort mais il a réagit et vive les conseils des coquettes sacrée ginny.. _**Finalement, heureusement qu'elle est là… **_Ellie est un peu bizarre car elle dit à harry qu'elle aurait fait de meme avec la carte mais elle n'accepte pas car harry lui a donné une place dans l'échiquier qu'elle se doit de tenir._** Elle n'est pas en colère parce que Harry s'est servi de la carte pour l'espionner… Elle dit que si elle avait une carte pareille, et si elle était narcomancienne, elle s'en servirait peut_-_être pour l'observer à son insu… mais pas parce qu'elle ne le crois pas capable de s'assumer par lui_-_même… C'est la différence entre « mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ! » et « mais qui est_-_ce qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ! ». Et la fin du chapitre, ce n'est pas Harry qui l'observe. C'est le regard direct d'Ellie sur la situation.

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : C'est une très belle scène de réconciliation... Mais en définitive, Harry n'a pas arrêté de se servir de la carte pour espionner Ellen. A moins qu'ils aient décidé qu'ils ne s'en serviraient que pour les discussions avec Nott... C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre..._** Non, même remarque que précédemment ; La scène finale n'est pas vue à travers le regard d'Harry en transe.  
**_En tout cas, quand on demande à Harry de ne plus pratiquer seul la narcomencie, ça rejoint un peu l'un des chapitres que je vais prochainement ajouter à ma fiction. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à me vanter en disant que les grands esprits se rencontrent..._** Hahahhaha ! quoi que ! Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on lui a demandé de ne pas le faire, qu'il va obéir…

**_Kareja : Ouf! enfin un accord avec nott! Je me rjouis de voir la tete de Harry qd il le saura!_** Hahahahaha ! Mi figue mi raisin sans doute… **_Je suis contente que lui et Ellen se soient réconciliés! Car harry n'arrivera pas à vaincre voldy sans son amour, non?_** Ha ! qui sait…

**_craow42 : Je me demandais comment Mr Dumbledore voyait le personnage de nott? Maintenant que le directeur est mis dans la confidence des plans de harry on vas peu etre bénéficier de ses avis et de son aide non ?(m'intrigue moi se nott...)_** Mais rien ne dit que Harry va parler de Nott à Dumbledore… pour l'instant du moins… Il a bien précisé qu'il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'Ellie dans la confidence, même s'il sait que Harry et sa clique sont derrière elle… **_Si nott eteint le feu a la fin du chap, c'est seulement pour augmenter le mystere de la piece ou bien a t'il l'intention de de communiquer par poudre de cheminette? Non il n'a aucune intention de communiquer par poudre de cheminette._** Ce ne serait pas très discret d'une part, et d'autre part je suppose que le réseau est surveillé.  
**_Une derniere question, est-ce que a ton avis la carte du marraudeur indique quelque chose lorsqu'une tete se trouve dans une cheminé pour discuté?_** Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le faire. Parce que la tête n'est pas réellement là. Ce n'est qu'une image « virtuelle »… une réplique de celle qui se trouve dans la cheminée au bout du réseau. Du moins c'est ainsi que je le voit.

**_achille : On en sait (enfin) un peu plus sur le ténébreux monsieur Nott._** Un tout petit peu plus… **_Au fait, ça y est, ta fic est la plus longue a ma conaissance. J'en ai déja vu une avec 160 chapitres, mais pas plus._** Ha ! Ben… je ne cherchais pas à battre un record. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit forcément une bonne chose…

**_Lyane_****_ : Et ben...Je dis pas qu'il prend la même direction que Rogue, mais Nott va risquer gros, à espionner comme ça. _**Très gros en effet… **_Souhaitons qu'Ellie ait raison de s'associer avec lui. Ca on ne le saura qu'à la fin de la guerre… _**Drago va_-_t_-_il vraiment tomber dans le piège? Et qu'est ce qu'il va manigancer? C'est bien ce que se demandent nos héros…

**_Alixe_****_ : Pour le futur de Harry : je pense que s'il libère els sorciers de Voldemort, ce sera pour ses propres ctions qu'il sera célèbre, plus pour son père... ce qi sera pire. _**Oui, je le pense aussi. Seulement, Harry pour l'instant, n'a pas ce genre de recul. Et ce n'est pas tant une réflexion par rapport à la célébrité. C'est une réflexion par rapport à son futur lui_-_même et à ce qu'on attend de lui. Jusqu'à présent, on a toujours attendu beaucoup de lui, « dans la vie quotidienne », par rapport à l'image de ses parents autant que parce qu'il était le Survivant… Il est le fils de James et Lily Potter, il doit se conduire en Gryffondor. Il est le fils de James, il doit avoir tel comportement (que ce soit pour Rogue ou Sirius notamment…) Il est le fils de Lily, il doit se montrer brillant dans les études. Il est le fils de James, c'est normal qu'il soit doué au Quidditch… Même si ce n'est pas dit explicitement, c'est en tout cas ce que personnellement j'ai ressenti à la lecture des cinq premiers tomes. Le poids de la personnalité de ses parents pèse sur lui autant que celui de la cicatrice. Peut_-_être d'autant plus qu'il ne les a pas connu…  
**_Sur ce chapitre : ils se font plutôt des reproches que des mots doux les tourtereaux. Tu as été sadique avec la réunion de préfets de Serpentard quand même._** Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il touche le fond, ce pauvre Harry pour écouter ce que Ellie avait à lui dire sans broncher. Et puis il faut bien crever l'abcès pour continuer sereinement.  
**_Et puis, même en respectant l'intimité du jeune couple, je trouve que tu aurais pu donner quelques indications sur ce qui se passe entre Harry et Ellen le soir (sans rentrer dans les détails, bien sûr), histoire qu'on sache un peu où ils en sont, parce que là on a l'impression qu'ils sont assez coincés._** Ce n'est peut_-_être qu'une impression…  
**_Sinon, j'ai particulièrement aimé la très intéressante discussion Ellen / Nott. J'ai l'impression que ce dernier aurait bien voulu être à la place de Harry concernant Ellie... je me trompe ?_** Ha !... Ce qui est sûr et certain, c'est que cela le gêne qu'Harry soit à celle qu'il occupe auprès d'elle. Ce n'est pas tant qu'Ellen soit avec quelqu'un d'autre qui le gêne. C'est qu'elle soit avec Harry Potter. Il estime sans doute qu'une fille comme elle pourrait trouver mieux… et qu'avant d'aller chercher un Gryffondor, elle aurait pu jeter un œil sur les Serpentard qui l'entourent… Si on se place en terme d'alliance (ce qui chez les familles de sang_-_pur est très logique) alors oui, Nott aurait bien aimé avoir Ellen à ses côtés. Il le lui dit d'ailleurs le jour où Drago apprend le décès de son père. En terme de sentiments… c'est plus difficile à dire. Théodore Nott ne se dévoile pas si facilement… mais il n'est sûrement pas insensible à la personnalité de la jeune fille.


	84. Chapitre 163: Détours et Impasses

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 163**

**Détours et Impasses**

…

Harry suivit McGonagall le long des couloirs de l'école. Il n'osait présumer des raisons de cette convocation impromptue. Il doutait toutefois que ce fût sa conduite dans le Grand Hall qui motivât cette invitation à la suivre. D'autant qu'ils ne prirent pas la direction du bureau de la sous_-_directrice, mais bel et bien celle du Bureau rond de Dumbledore…

_-_ Professeur ? risqua Harry en allongeant le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la directrice adjointe.

_-_ Vous aurez toutes les explications nécessaires dans un instant, Potter… répondit McGonagall sans lui adresser un regard.

Harry garda ses questions pour lui et suivit le rythme rapide du Professeur McGonagall.

…

La première des choses que Harry remarqua, outre le fait que le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas seul, fut le portrait réparé de Nigellus. L'ancien directeur sortit du cadre à l'arrivée du jeune homme, d'un air digne et offensé, tandis que Nymphadora Tonks se levait à l'entrée de McGonagall et que Mondingus Fletcher s'inclinait devant la directrice adjointe avec un semblant de distinction. Puis il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et Tonks un signe de la main.

_-_ Bonjour Harry, dit Dumbledore. Je suis désolé de te convoquer ainsi, mais j'ai préféré t'envoyer Minerva… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux rester discrets sur nos entrevues…

McGonagall eut un sourire goguenard.

_-_ Rassurez_-_vous, Albus, répondit_-_elle. Potter m'a fourni un prétexte parfait pour que cette convocation paraisse naturelle.

Harry s'absorba dans la contemplation du tableau de Dylis qui le regardait d'un air sévère, l'oreille tendue vers l'étagère du Choixpeau qui faisait entendre son habituel ricanement sarcastique.

…

Dumbledore se déclara ravi de ces circonstances favorables et McGonagall quitta la pièce. Le directeur fit apparaître un siège pour Harry et pria ses trois hôtes de s'asseoir. Il prit lui_-_même place dans son fauteuil et croisa les doigts sur sa barbe.

_-_ Harry, commença_-_t_-_il…

Et le jeune homme se tint sur ses gardes. Tout son être venait de ressentir une étrange sensation.

_-_ Harry, reprit Dumbledore, je t'ai fait appeler car je voudrais que tu confies à Nymphadora Tonks ainsi qu'à Mondingus Fletcher le secret de la résidence de Pétunia et Dudley Dursley…

Harry frissonna. Son malaise se précisait.

_-_ Pourquoi ? dit_-_il avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne le voulait. Je croyais que ma tante et mon cousin étaient en sécurité…

_-_ Ils le sont… voulut le rassurer Dumbledore.

_-_ Mais ? insista Harry.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir et les visages tendus de Tonks et Ding inquiétèrent Harry.

_-_ Si ce n'est ni ma tante ni Dudley… C'est Mrs Figg ? termina le jeune homme.

Tonks trouva soudain passionnante la contemplation de ses ongles peints en noir, et Mondingus eut une grimace qui l'enlaidit davantage. Dumbledore soupira.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? pâlit Harry. Ils ont retrouvé leurs traces ? Ils ont tenté quelque chose contre Mrs Figg ?

_-_ Non… intervint vivement Dumbledore. Du moins pas encore…

_-_ Mais ? refit Harry, à demi soulagé.

_-_ Mais Tom a remonté la piste de Marjorie Dursley, répondit le directeur sans hésiter cette fois.

_-_ C'est elle qui leur a parlé de Mrs Figg ?

_-_ Non, elle était absente… Elle était à Londres pour s'occuper de l'entreprise de son frère défunt… Il semblerait que les Mangemorts soient tombés sur la personne qui garde son chenil durant ses absences…

Harry ferma les yeux, une nausée au bord des lèvres.

_-_ Le colonel Courtepatt… Murmura_-_t_-_il.

Le silence de Dumbledore lui fit renoncer à poser la question qui venait à son esprit.

_-_ Mais il n'a pu leur parler de Mrs Figg… se décida enfin à dire Harry avec une ferveur fiévreuse. Il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_Non… mais il savait que Pétunia avait été emmenée par une vieille voisine un peu folle, la dame aux chats du quartier… Du moins c'est ce que Marjorie Dursley lui avait dit.

_-_ Elle doit être folle furieuse… murmura encore Harry pour chasser un silence qui le dérangeait terriblement.

_-_ Elle était très inquiète pour ses chiens, en effet… sourit à peine Dumbledore.

Le vieux Ding s'agita sur sa chaise. Il grommela des paroles inaudibles.

…

Dumbledore reprit :

_-_ Tom ne tardera pas à remonter jusqu'à Tintagel, où les Figg ont toujours vécus… Nous avons placé des agents à nous qui surveillent les environs dès que nous avons appris que la Marque Noire avait été lancée au dessus du chenil de Marjorie Dursley… mais si jamais les mangemorts retrouvaient la maison d'Arabella, il faut que ceux qui seront chargés de la défendre puisse s'occuper de ta tante et de Dudley également… C'est pourquoi je te demande de révéler à Nymphadora et Mondingus l'endroit exact du lieu où Pétunia et ton cousin se cachent…

_-_ Non !

…

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. Mondingus Fletcher sursauta et Tonks passa la main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Harry se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans le petit bureau, très nerveux. Il ne cessait de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, bien qu'elles fussent toujours en place.

_-_ Non ? répéta Dumbledore doucement. C'est pourtant nécessaire, Harry…

_-_ Pas si on les déménage dans les heures qui viennent… le coupa Harry.

_-_ Et où veux_-_tu qu'ils aillent ? Ta tante est en sécurité….

Harry fit volte face :

_-_ Ma tante ne sera en sécurité que lorsque Voldemort et moi nous serons affrontés… Ne comprenez_-_vous pas que c'est là ce qu'il a voulu dire quand il a prétendu que des innocents mourraient encore à cause de moi ? Il veut tout faire pour éviter d'avoir à venir à Poudlard pour me défier. Il veut se servir de ma tante comme il s'est servi de Sirius. Mais cette fois, il sait que je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège… Il lui faut un véritable otage.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ta tante ? demanda Tonks. Tu ne tiens pas à elle exagérément à ce que je sais…

_-_ Et crois_-_tu que je la laisserais entre les mains de ce psychopathe, malgré tout mon ressentiment, ou toute mon indifférence à son égard ? cria Harry. Il sait bien que ferait tout pour l'arracher à ses tortures. Et même si elle est protégée par le Fidélitas, je crains qu'elle ou Dudley ne paniquent si les Mangemorts attaquent la maison de Tintagel. A l'extérieur, ils seront à nouveau vulnérables… Et puis… il y a Mrs Figg. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre de quelque manière que ce soit à cause de moi. Elle a déjà fait beaucoup. Il faut la mettre à l'abri elle aussi.

…

Il se tourna résolument vers Dumbledore.

_-_ Il faut les faire partir tous les trois, immédiatement.

_-_ Ils pourraient venir chez moi, proposa Mondingus, heureux que le jeune homme pensât à la sécurité d'Arabella.

_-_ Chez toi ? Tu en as donc un ? se moqua Tonks.

Mondingus se renfrogna. Dumbledore leur sourit :

_-_ Je doute qu'Arabella goûte vraiment le confort de vos quartiers, Mondingus… dit_-_il. Et il vaudrait mieux les tenir éloignés de tout ce qui touche à l'Ordre.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, loin de tout et de tous. Je connais un endroit parfait pour ça…

Dumbledore le fixa longuement et Harry lui rendit son regard.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'on ne peut se servir du 12 square Grimmaurd comme QG, car les allers et venues des membres de l'Ordre attirerait à nouveau l'attention vers ces lieux… reprit Harry, mais pour cacher trois personnes, ce serait l'idéal…

_-_ La maison de la famille Black est connue de Celui_-_Dont_-_On_-_ne_-_Doit_-_Pas_-_Prononcer_-_Le_-_Nom ainsi que de ses hommes de main… dit Tonks.

_-_ Il ne reste que Narcissa Malefoy pour faire le lien entre la maison des Black et moi… Et qui croirait que l'ordre voudrait y remettre les pieds après ce qui c'est passé… répliqua amèrement Harry.

Il se rassit devant le bureau de Dumbledore et réfléchit :

_-_ La maison est à moi. Sirius me l'a léguée, je peux donc en disposer…

Il interrogea Dumbledore du regard et celui_-_ci hocha la tête.

_-_ Kréattur n'est plus là pour créer de problèmes… continua Harry. Il suffit de bloquer le réseau de cheminée et nous avons Percy pour cela… Pour avoir des nouvelles et communiquer avec Mrs Figg ou un membre de l'ordre qui serait affecté à la sécurité, vous n'aurez qu'à envoyer…

Il leva le menton vers le portrait de Phinéas Nigellus qu'il savait à l'affût derrière son cadre.

_-_… Monsieur Nigellus qui se fera un plaisir de retourner dans ses anciens tableaux…

Un reniflement hautain ponctua la phrase du jeune homme.

_-_ Ha ! La vieille croûte est encore finalement bien utile ! fit la voix invisible du directeur le plus détesté de Poudlard. Mais il a raison, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec une pointe d'exaspération. La maison des Black est la plus sûre des cachettes à présent qu'il ne reste plus aucun représentant de cette misérable vermine prêt à trahir ses maîtres pour un oui ou pour un non. J'ai toujours dit que les Elfes de Maison causeraient la perte des Sorciers… Et nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines à ce sujet, avec vos idées larges, Dumbledore…

_-_ Merci Nigellus… fit Dumbledore en levant les yeux au ciel. Et vous pouvez revenir dans votre cadre. Harry promet qu'il conservera son sang_-_froid aujourd'hui…

Il y eut un silence, et dans la pièce et dans le cadre. Harry grogna un assentiment et Nigellus se montra enfin, un sourcil levé.

_-_ Cependant, continua_-_t_-_il sur ce ton supérieur qu'il affectionnait, Rodolphus Lestrange connaît également la maison.

_-_ Nous pouvons lui interdire l'entrée, et condamner la porte… réfléchit Dumbledore. Ainsi qu'à Narcissa Malefoy. La maison bénéficie déjà de sortilèges anti_-_transplanage de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur…

_-_ Mais vous oubliez que la Maison des Black est une maison sorcière, intervint Tonks. Et Arabella, tout adorable soit elle, est bien incapable de s'y retrouver… pas plus que les deux moldus…

_-_ Raison de plus pour qu'on ne pense pas que nous les cachons là_-_bas ! insista Harry.

_-_ Ça ne va pas être pratique pour eux… assura Tonks.

Harry se tourna résolument vers Dumbledore :

_-_ Prêtez_-_moi Dobby, Professeur… Je paierai son salaire. Bill Weasley n'aura qu'à descendre à mon coffre pour prendre les sommes nécessaires à son traitement ainsi qu'à l'entretien de ma famille et de Mrs Figg. Dobby ne refusera pas de me rendre ce service. Il s'occupera de tout ce qui est magique square Grimmaurd. Personne ne fait attention aux elfes de maison. On ne remarquera pas son absence à Poudlard.

_-_ Mais il faudra faire un peu de ménage, alors, grimaça Tonks… M'étonnerait que Dobby soit très heureux de servir dans une maison où les têtes de ses congénères sont exposées dans les escaliers…

_-_ Et tu oublies la vielle croûte, mon garçon ! s'exclama Mondingus Fletcher. Elle n'a pas fini de hurler sa désapprobation quand elle saura que cracmols et moldus vivent dans sa maison…

_-_ Cela fera de la compagnie à ma tante, grommela Harry. Elles s'apprendront de nouvelles insultes et pourront ainsi déblatérer de concert sur mes parents et moi… Vous verrez qu'elles finiront par se trouver des points communs…

Un ricanement de Nigellus le fit sourire. Dumbledore se mit à rire.

_-_ Très bien Harry, tu as gagné. Ta tante et Arabella seront hébergées chez toi. Je vais envoyer Dobby faire un peu de nettoyage au Square grimmaurd et préparer leur venue. J'irai moi_-_même les prévenir de leur déménagement imminent. Il nous faut cependant assurer leur sécurité le temps que nécessiteront les préparatifs : veux_-_tu dire à Tonks et Mondingus où ils peuvent trouver Pétunia et Dudley Dursley ?

…

Harry s'exécuta, puis la jeune Auror et le vieil escroc reprirent le portoloin qui les avait amené à Poudlard. Harry s'apprêta à prendre congé. Dumbledore le retint un instant.

_-_ Harry… dit_-_il d'une voix douce. Il te faudra retourner là_-_bas, tu le sais… Il est nécessaire de recommencer le rituel du Fidélitas… C'est une sécurité supplémentaire que nous ne pouvons négliger…

_-_ Je le sais…

La voix du jeune homme était ferme.

_-_ Ton week_-_end va être une fois de plus bouleversé…

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude…

_-_ J'aurais voulu t'éviter cela… murmura Dumbledore.

Harry esquissa un sourire triste.

_-_ Plus personne ne mourra par ma faute, Professeur… répondit_-_il. Du moins, pas si je peux l'éviter…

Un soupir de Dylis fit écho à un reniflement de Nigellus.

_-_ Toujours aussi présomptueux… laissa tomber le portait.

Harry ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il préféra demander à Dumbledore qui se levait de son fauteuil directorial :

_-_ Pensez_-_vous pouvoir déménager trois personnes et une ribambelle de chats avant ce soir, Monsieur ?

Dumbledore sourit.

_-_ Les déménager sera facile… je veux dire : les transporter d'un endroit à un autre… pour ce qui est de leur faire comprendre et admettre qu'ils devront encore une fois changer de résidence, cela pendra un peu plus de temps, je le crains… Mais je ne sais si Dobby aura assez de temps pour rendre la maison des Black habitable en si peu de temps… Voici presque un an et demi que nous avons quitté notre ancien QG… Déjà…

_-_ Il suffira de préparer les chambres et de rendre la cuisine opérationnelle, dit Harry d'une voix un peu tendue. Molly Weasley avait déjà fait du bon travail, il me semble. Le reste, ma tante pourra s'en charger : cela l'occupera. Elle est si maniaque qu'à la fin de mes études je pourrai m'installer directement chez moi. On ne reconnaîtra plus l'ancienne maison des Black…

Il essaya de sourire. Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.

_-_ Je dois contacter Percy, envoyer Dobby sur place, et me rendre à Tintagel… et m'assurer de la sécurité du Square Grimmaurd. Je crois que ce soir nous pourrons installer Arabella et ta famille dans leurs murs…

Harry fit une grimace :

_-_ Je préfèrerais installer ma tante et mon cousin avant la nuit… Cette maison est assez impressionnante sans en rajouter, ne croyez_-_vous pas ?

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Il fit un rapide calcul.

_-_ Alors nous verrons demain, dit_-_il.

Puis il reprit :

_-_ Tu voudrais les installer toi_-_même ?

_-_ C'est chez moi, c'est à moi à leur faire les honneurs de la maison, répondit Harry.

Et il voulait que sa tante sût qu'elle était chez lui.

_-_ Cela laissera plus de temps à Dobby, acquiesça le directeur.

_-_ Pourrais_-_je m'y rendre avant leur arrivée ? demanda encore Harry.

Un instant Dumbledore resta silencieux. Enfin, il hocha la tête.

_-_ Je t'enverrai Fumseck dès que Percy aura condamné les cheminées et que Filius Flitwick aura enchanté les entrées…

_-_ Oui, il vaut mieux être prudent…

Harry marcha vers la porte. Il avait du mal à quitter le bureau.

_-_ Professeur…

Dumbledore le regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes en demi lune…

_-_ Oui, Harry… ?

_-_ Je ne voulais pas vous apprendre ce que vous avez à faire… Je veux juste empêcher Voldemort d'avoir prise sur moi…

_-_ Je le sais, Harry…

Le sourire de Dumbledore l'invitait à parler. Il revint vers le bureau.

_-_ Lorsque Malefoy recevra des nouvelles de son maître, je me rendrai auprès de lui et je saurai ce qu'il trame… dit_-_il très vite sans regarder le vieil homme dans les yeux.

Il écoutait le silence et il sentait le regard du directeur sur lui.

_-_ Si je te demandais de ne pas le faire, Harry…

La voix de Dumbledore était sérieuse et chargée d'émotions.

_-_ Je ne risque rien, insista Harry prêt à se mettre en colère. Personne ne saura que je suis là. J'en apprendrais bien plus en quelques minutes de transe que par des jours d'espionnage… et des risques pris par d'autres…

Et comme Dumbledore ne disait rien, il continua :

_-_ Vous m'avez laissé descendre je ne sais combien de fois dans les souterrains de l'école, pour affronter Voldemort ou ses hommes de mains… Vous m'avez laissé courir bien plus de dangers que je n'en courrai dans une transe… Pourquoi m'interdiriez_-_vous aujourd'hui…

_-_ Je ne t'interdis rien Harry, l'interrompit à son tour le vieil homme. Je sais trop bien que ce serait le moyen de te lancer dans cette entreprise périlleuse… sans aucune réflexion ni préparation… Je te demande d'être prudent. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre erreur cette fois…

Harry se raidit un instant.

_-_ Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de me perdre, c'est ce que vous voulez dire…

Il s'en voulut aussitôt pour son ton mordant et ses paroles amères. Mais Dumbledore répondait déjà :

_-_ Te perdre, Harry, c'est le cauchemar qui hante mon sommeil depuis des années…

La boule qui était coincée dans la gorge du jeune homme depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau rond lui faisait un mal atroce. D'une voix éraillée, il essaya d'ironiser :

_-_ Il faut savoir sacrifier des pièces pour gagner une partie…

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

_-_ Oui… Mais certains sacrifices coûtent plus que d'autres…

Puis il releva les paupières et posa les yeux sur Harry. Il sourit.

_-_ Heureusement que parfois les pièces se chargent de jouer la partie de leur propre chef…

Harry eut lui aussi un sourire un peu amer. Il s'arrêta dans son geste pour rejoindre la sortie.

_-_ Professeur ? si vous deviez rejouer la partie…

Il n'osa pas aller plus loin. Dans les tableaux, Dilys et Nigellus attendaient la réponse du directeur. Enfin Dumbledore reprit, lentement :

_-_ Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu faire d'autres choix que ceux que j'ai fait, au moment où je les ai fait…

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il n'était pas surpris d'une telle réponse. Cependant Dumbledore continua :

_-_ Mais s'il y a une seule chose que je pouvais changer, alors ç'aurait été d'empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort… Mais bien sûr, c'est parce que je sais aujourd'hui ce qu'il est advenu de lui… et de ceux qui se sont trouvés sur sa route. Du moins pour la plupart…

Harry tourna la poignée de la porte. Il lui tardait soudain de quitter la pièce.

_-_ Et toi Harry ? Si tu avais la possibilité de rejouer cette partie ? Que ferais_-_tu ?

…

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il ouvrit la porte et mit le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier à vis. Il chercha dans sa poche la Carte du Maraudeur tandis que l'escalier tournait jusqu'au palier. Il trouva ses amis dans la salle des Quatre Maisons et s'y dirigea directement dès qu'il fut dans le couloir. Il faudrait annoncer à Ellen qu'il ne passerait pas le dimanche avec elle comme il le lui avait presque promis. Et Ron et Hermione – Hermione surtout – voudraient savoir les raisons de la convocation de McGonagall. Elle ne croirait jamais que sa conduite, surprise par hasard, justifiait une telle hâte de le convoquer dans son bureau.

…

…

Harry se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Ellen.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

_-_ Elle t'a collé ? s'inquiéta Neville.

Ginny lui fit les gros yeux.

_-_ De toutes façons c'est la faute d'Hermione ! affirma Ron.

Luna le fixa de ses yeux étranges.

_-_ Si elle était aussi sévère avec ces deux_-_là qu'avec tous les autres, Harry ne se serait pas fait surprendre… Voilà ce que c'est que de faire preuve de laxisme…

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle eut un petit claquement de langue agacé.

_-_ Ron, s'il te plait ! chuchota_-_t_-_elle. Il s'agit bien de ça !

Elle releva vivement la tête vers Harry.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on en parle ailleurs ?

…

Harry promena son regard sur la salle. On l'observait du coin de l'œil.

_-_ Ce serait plus prudent, estima_-_t_-_il.

Neville se leva le premier avec Luna.

_-_ On se retrouve là_-_haut ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête :

_-_ Ginny tu les suis dans quelques minutes. Ron et moi irons d'abord chez les Préfets.

Elle interrogea du regard Harry et Ellen.

_-_ Nous vous rejoignons dès qu'Harry m'aura expliqué ce qui lui a pris, assura la jeune Serpentard.

Elle posa son coude sur la table et sa joue dans sa main. Elle attendait, un sourire aux lèvres. Et comme Harry se taisait encore, bien que ses amis se fussent éloignés, elle demanda :

_-_ C'est parce que j'ai dit que c'était moi qui t'avais invité au bal de Noël ?

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Je n'aime pas entendre dire du mal de toi…

Il avait murmuré, conscient qu'Ellen ne pouvait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle fut un moment avant de reprendre :

_-_ Crois_-_tu qu'un baiser changera grand_-_chose ? Crois_-_tu qu'on règle ainsi tout ce qui nous dérange ?

Harry sourit pour lui_-_même, sans la regarder. Il dessinait, du bout de sa baguette, des cercles concentriques sur la table.

_-_ Ce serait bien, non ? soupira_-_t_-_il.

Elle se rapprocha, sans se soucier des regards de leurs camarades autour d'eux.

_-_ Harry…

Elle sourit, comme si elle se moquait de lui, avec pourtant au fond des yeux quelque chose que le jeune homme ne savait nommer.

_-_ Harry, répéta_-_t_-_elle doucement. Tu es si… naïf.

_-_ Je sais, soupira_-_t_-_il encore. J'essaie pourtant de ne pas l'être…

Ellen se mit à rire franchement. Il rougit. _Un regard si naïf…_ C'était ce qu'elle disait déjà de lui bien des mois plus tôt.

Elle s'approcha encore et embrassa sa joue qui chauffait.

_-_ Tu sais que je me moque de ce qu'on pense. Tu n'empêcheras jamais les gens de parler, ni les rumeurs de circuler… Ce qui importe, c'est que toi et moi sachions la vérité.

_-_ Et quelle est la vérité ? demanda Harry abruptement.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_-_ Que tu es un prétentieux à la tête plus grosse qu'une bedaine de dragon, si candide qu'il est facile de te faire croire et faire tout ce qu'on veut comme à un benêt de Gryffondor que tu es… Et moi une Serpentard vaniteuse et hautaine, dont il faut se garder comme de la peste… Mais qu'est_-_ce que cela peut faire ?

Elle arrangea les mèches de cheveux noirs sur le front d'Harry qui la chassa mollement.

_-_ Tu m'aimerais davantage si j'étais différente… ?

Harry se concentra sur les cercles qu'il dessinait toujours sur la table. Il fit un effort pour répondre :

_-_ Si tu étais différente, tu ne serais qu'une insupportable Serpentard de plus…

Elle posa son front sur l'épaule d'Harry et il l'entendit rire.

_-_ Pourquoi ne réponds_-_tu jamais directement aux questions qu'on te pose ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Parce que je ne sais pas répondre aux questions qu'on me pose aujourd'hui…

Il se leva et tendit la main à Ellen.

_-_ On nous attend, rappela_-_t_-_il.

…

…

Il savait que les questions qu'on lui poserait dans quelques minutes, il n'aurait peut_-_être pas envie d'y répondre non plus. Et il doutait aussi que ses amis ne se contenteraient d'un « Je ne sais pas » de sa part. C'était pourtant ce qui l'avait frappé lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé s'il rejouerait leur partie d'échec de la même manière. Il avait failli s'écrier qu'il changerait bien des choses avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise sur ce qu'il voulait changer. Et brusquement, il n'avait plus été aussi sûr de sa réponse. Et il savait aussi qu'il n'avait aucune maîtrise non plus sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Ellen. En quoi la voudrait_-_il différente ? Un peu moins fière ? Un peu moins indépendante ? Un peu moins perspicace ? Changerait_-_il son regard effronté contre un regard d'admiration aveugle ? Changerait_-_il ses mots moqueurs contre de lénifiantes déclarations ? Non, il ne l'aimerait pas ainsi.

…

Et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne changerait non plus pour rien au monde, c'était ses amis assis face à lui, inquiets et curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait le tracasser.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'elle voulait, McGonagall ? demandait Ginny.

_-_ C'est grave ? s'alarmait Ron.

_-_ Il faut qu'on soit redescendus pour le repas de midi, leur rappelait Hermione.

_-_ Mais pourquoi elle voulait te voir, McGonagall ? insistait Neville.

_-_ Si vous le laissiez parler, il réussirait peut_-_être à nous le dire…

La voix de Luna fit taire tout le monde. Harry lui sourit, bien qu'elle ne s'en aperçût pas. Elle jouait à faire sauter des bouchons de bièraubeurre les uns pardessus les autres.

…

Dans le silence gêné, Harry commença son récit. Il tint en quelques mots qui glacèrent tout le monde :

_-_ Voldemort a retrouvé la piste de ma tante.

_-_ Je croyais que le sortilège du Fidélitas protégeait ta tante et ton cousin de Jedusor et de ses mangemorts… commenta Luna.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Mais pas Mrs Figg. C'est elle qu'ils rechercheront.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle s'interrogeait fortement. Ron la devança :

_-_ Comment ont_-_ils su ? Pour Mrs Figg, comment ont_-_ils su ?

Harry soupira.

_-_ Ils sont remontés jusqu'à Marge… et ils ont… enfin, ils ont « interrogé » le colonel Courtepatt qui gardait le chenil quand elle s'absente…

Neville déglutit avec quelque difficulté.

_-_ _gardait_ ? murmura_-_t_-_il.

Harry lui rendit la grimace qu'il lui adressait.

…

Hermione fronçait toujours les sourcils.

_-_ Tu vas devoir inclure Mrs Figg dans le Fidélitas ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Harry acquiesça.

_-_ Nous allons leur faire quitter leur résidence actuelle. Dès demain. En attendant, Tonks et Mondingus montent la garde.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ne pas simplement mettre Mrs Figg à l'abri ? voulut savoir Ron. Au QG par exemple !

_-_ Parce que ma tante ne peut se débrouiller seule, expliqua patiemment Harry. Le sortilège de Fidélitas empêche tout appareil ménager, ou électrique de fonctionner normalement. La magie générée par le charme est trop puissante. Mrs Figg peut se servir d'objets préalablement enchantés, mais ma tante ignore tout de leur fonctionnement. Et elle ne veut surtout pas s'en servir ! Vous la voyez vivre comme au début du siècle dernier ? Pas moi, je vous le dis… Et il leur fallait également quelqu'un qui puisse leur fournir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, puisqu'ils ne peuvent se les procurer par magie…

_-_ Et maintenant ? Comment vont_-_ils faire si Mrs Figg est condamnée à rester enfermée avec eux ? questionna Ginny.

_-_ Dumbledore est d'accord pour me prêter Dobby le temps… le temps que cela durera.

_-_ Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils doivent déménager ! insistait Ron.

_-_ Parce que, reprit Harry un peu moins patiemment cette fois, comme ils ont retrouvé la trace de Marge, ils retrouveront celle de Mrs Figg et que d'une, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malmenée ; et de deux, je ne sais comment réagirait mon cousin, ou ma tante, s'ils voyaient des cagoules envahir la maison où ils vivent et torturer une vieille femme devant eux… Même si les mangemorts ne pourraient les voir, je crains que Dudley, en particulier, ne perde la tête et ne quitte la maison. Dehors, il deviendrait vulnérable. Ma tante serait capable de le suivre et que ce soit l'un ou l'autre il serait si facile alors de m'attirer hors de Poudlard… Je ne pourrais pas les laisser tomber entre les griffes de Voldemort… Et il le sait bien. Même s'il sait combien je ne les aime pas…

Ron baissa la tête.

_-_ Il sait que tu ne te laisserais plus prendre au même piège, balbutia_-_t_-_il cependant.

_-_ Oui, il le sait, assura Harry. Justement. Quand on aurait trouvé la veille Figgy ou mon cousin avada_-_kédavré au milieu de la grand_-_rue de Pré_-_au_-_Lard, crois_-_tu que j'aurai encore des doutes ?

…

Harry sentit Ellen frissonner à côté de lui. Elle chercha sa main et la serra dans la sienne.

_-_ Cela veut_-_il dire que tu ne passeras pas ton dimanche avec moi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton quelle voulait léger.

Harry eut un sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Et si je venais avec toi ? proposa_-_t_-_elle.

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Tu oublies que la dernière fois que tu as rendu visite à ma tante, elle nous a fait une crise d'hystérie…

_-_ Et si Malefoy reçoit un courrier de son mystérieux correspondant alors que tu es là_-_bas ? interrompit brutalement Ginny.

_-_ J'ai mon badge, répondit Harry. Si Not… Notre « agent de liaison » nous contacte, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

_-_ Tout seul ? insista Neville.

_-_ Dobby sera là.

Ron renifla bruyamment pour exprimer toute la confiance qu'il accordait à l'elfe. Même Hermione parut douter que ce fût une excellente idée. Et Harry espérait fortement que Malefoy se tiendrait tranquille toute la journée du lendemain.

…

…

Le repas passa très vite. Seamus fit le pitre. Il s'étonnait de n'arracher à ses camarades que des sourires forcés. Ils semblaient tous plongés dans des pensées insondables. Et Hermione regardait souvent Harry, à la dérobée, avec des yeux inquiets. Dean et Seamus crurent que McGonagall avait réellement puni leur condisciple pour cette stupide histoire de baiser et trouvaient que leur directrice de Maison exagérait quelque peu. Ils lancèrent un regard accusateur sur McGregor lorsque celle_-_ci s'approcha de leur table à la fin du repas. La jeune fille tendit la main à Harry :

_-_ On ferait bien de se rendre tout de suite dans les tribunes, proposa_-_t_-_elle. Toutes les meilleures places vont être prises sinon…

Seamus haussa les épaules.

_-_ Pff ! Personne ne refuserait à Harry sa place aux premières loges !

Ellen laissa tomber un regard narquois sur le jeune homme.

_-_ Mais qui parle des premières loges ?

_-_ Mais d'où veux_-_tu voir le match ? se moqua Seamus à son tour.

_-_ Mais qui parle de voir le match ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air sidéré de Finnigan.

_-_ Facile ! persiffla ce dernier. Moi aussi j'aurais tout plein de petites amies si j'étais capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !

Neville jeta un regard inquiet à Harry et Ellen. Ron éclata de rire.

_-_ Avec des si, Seam, on ferait l'été en plein hiver et on mettrait Voldemort en bouteille ! En attendant, McGregor n'a pas tort, pour une fois.

Il se leva et à son tour tendit la main à Hermione pour l'inviter à se lever.

_-_ Viens, Hony, allons chercher une place bien à l'abri.

Et comme la jeune fille haussait un sourcil soupçonneux, il ajouta très vite :

_-_ Du vent… bien à l'abri du vent, Trésor. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal.

Hermione secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Je suis sûre que je ne souffrirai pas du froid près de toi, mon cœur, répondit_-_elle cependant.

Et ils partirent sous les sifflets moqueurs de la table des Gryffondor, que Ron préféra prendre comme des témoignages d'admiration.

…

…

L'après midi passa plus vite encore, même si le match entre les Dragons et les Sphinx ne fut guère passionnant. Il fallut attendre la fin de l'après midi et la course entre les deux attrapeurs pour voir la plupart des supporters s'animer soudain. Ron et Harry délaissèrent leurs petites amies pour suivre la lutte entre les deux joueurs avec une attention passionnée. Ellie McGregor déclara à Hermione qu'elle détestait le Quidditch, assez fort pour qu'on l'entendît jusqu'à la rambarde des tribunes, où les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient. Hermione lui répondit qu'elle n'avait non plus jamais porté ce jeu dans son cœur, mais qu'après tout… Son soupir se perdit dans le cri de la foule qui saluait la victoire in extremis des Dragons.

L'attrapeur en jaune fit le tour du terrain le vif entre les doigts, ivre de joie et de vitesse. Malone exultait debout sur ses gradins. Il semblait avoir oublié ses côtes douloureuses et gesticulait pour féliciter ses joueurs.

Hermione jeta un regard vers les tribunes des Salamandres. Aucun n'avait daigné venir assister à ce match. Les gradins tendus de vert étaient vides. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la Préfète en chef. Ellie suivit son regard. Elle lui sourit.

_-_ C'est une chose qu'on n'aurait jamais vue si le professeur Rogue était encore là… je veux dire, à son poste.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et rejoignit Ron qui discutait avec Neville et Harry d'une manœuvre que le jeune Londubat jugeait douteuse.

_-_ J'ai froid, on rentre, dit_-_elle à son ami qui s'empressa de clore la conversation d'un «De toutes façons, c'est l'arbitre qui a raison… » pour la suivre vers le château.

…

La bruine qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures se changea en averse glacée. Ils coururent jusqu'au Grand Hall. Blaise Zabini leur jeta un regard mauvais avant d'essuyer les traces boueuses de leurs pas. Du coté de l'escalier, Gregory Goyle nettoyait consciencieusement les joints entre les dalles avec une petite brosse. D'autres lustraient le sol, que leurs camarades essuyaient en silence, sous l'œil satisfait de Rusard. Le concierge n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les réticences de McGonagall qui trouvait que nettoyer le sol du Grand Hall un jour de pluie était certes une occupation fort saine mais qu'il existait également des activités autrement plus constructives…

….

Ron grommela qu'en effet, une promenade dans la Forêt Interdite, ou l'astiquage des Trophées de la salle du même nom étaient également des activités fort utiles à la communauté… Il fit mine d'ignorer le regard de biais que lui lança Zabini. Ainsi que le geste de menace qu'il retint, serrant ses poings sur le manche de son balai, dont il ignorait jusqu'à peu qu'on pouvait en user pour autre chose que voler…

…

Hermione pressa tout le monde jusqu'à la Grande Salle où une collation chaude était proposée aux joueurs et aux supporters des équipes de Quidditch. La table des Serpentard était aussi vide, à ce moment encore, que l'étaient les tribunes en vert. Ellie McGregor hésita. Puis elle se décida.

_-_ Ho ! Et puis zut ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle comme si elle voulait clore un débat avec elle_-_même. Après tout, si les Salamandres n'ont pas daigné venir assister au match_-_ ce qui est une marque d'impolitesse flagrante_-_ on ne peut reprocher à une Serpentard de préférer la compagnie des Gryffondor pour un goûter de rien du tout.

Elle poussa Hermione de la hanche et la pria de lui faire de la place. Hermione se poussa, s'asseyant presque sur les genoux de Ron qui fit semblant de ne pas comprendre les intentions de la Préfète de Serpentard. Il finit par se glisser légèrement sur son banc, afin de laisser une place à Harry en bout de banc. Ce dernier s'assit à son tour, juste au moment, où Grenouille faisait son apparition en compagnie des ses amies, dont Jezebel Dawson.

_-_ On a le droit ? s'exclama celle_-_ci.

Ses yeux allaient de McGregor à Hermione.

_-_ On prend le gauche ! lui répondit Ellie en trempant délicatement les lèvres dans un chocolat chaud.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un repas officiel, estima la Préfète en Chef. Et les professeurs nous le ferons savoir, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. En attendant…

_-_ En attendant, l'interrompit grossièrement Jezebel, on fait ce qu'on veut…

Les paupières de Betsie Singleton battirent plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes. Le sourire qu'elle adressait à Harry s'élargit.

_-_ On peut venir à votre table ? gloussa_-_t_-_elle.

Mais Jezebel Dawson avait déjà jeté un œil autour de la table des Gryffondor.

_-_ Ils ont déjà presque tout fini ici… constata_-_t_-_elle en désignant les plats qui n'avaient pas résisté à la gloutonnerie de Seamus.

_-_ Va t'asseoir ailleurs, répondit le jeune homme au regard accusateur de la Deuxième Année.

Dawson tourna la tête vers les Serdaigle, puis vers les Poufsouffle. Elle donna un coup de coude à Betsie.

_-_ Il n'y a personne chez les Serpentard, on n'a qu'à y aller. On aura le choix de la nourriture, au moins là_-_bas.

Seamus se contenta de hausser les épaules en enfournant sa cinquième madeleine. Les filles marchèrent vers la table tendue de vert, menée par une Dawson décidée. Betsie singleton la suivait, un peu déçue de n'avoir pas pu s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, et quelque peu désorientée. Ses amies, deux Serpentard, une Poufsouffle et deux Serdaigle qui s'étaient attachées aux pas de Jezebel, trottaient derrière elles. Elles avaient tout à fait conscience que nombre de regards étaient posées sur elles. Elles virent avec appréhension arriver vers la table un Reggie Grayson abasourdi et légèrement contrarié.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui vous prend ! s'écria_-_t_-_il.

Dawson ne se laissa pas démonter.

_-_ Demande plutôt ça à McGregor… laissa_-_t_-_elle tomber. C'est elle qui donne l'exemple.

Grayson se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait la jeune fille. A la table des Gryffondor, Ellie lui faisait un signe de la main.

Il sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues. Tout le monde était en train de perdre la tête dans cette école. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir vers sa camarade et collègue, Malone et l'équipe des Dragons victorieux pénétra dans la salle.

Les filles à la table des Serpentard, McGregor à celle des Gryffondor, la situation n'échappa guère au capitaine des Dragons Jaunes… Il offrit un sourire triomphal au Préfet de Serpentard.

_-_ Hé Grayson ! Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous pour partager notre victoire ? C'est le moment, je crois…

Et d'un geste généreux du bras il invita les Serpentard de son équipe à prendre place à la table des Poufsouffle. Grayson poussa un soupir exaspéré, décocha un coup d'œil furieux à Ellie et préféra se passer de sa tasse de thé quotidienne. Il quitta la salle en pestant qu'on n'avait jamais vu ça et qu'on ne l'aurait jamais vu si le Professeur Rogue était encore de ce monde.

…

Ellie but une gorgée de son chocolat brûlant, ses mains autour de sa tasse pour les réchauffer.

_-_ Il devrait arrêter la caféine, ce pauvre Réginald… soupira_-_t_-_elle. Il devrait se mettre au chocolat chaud, c'est meilleur pour l'humeur.

Elle leva un œil sur Harry qui semblait perdu dans des pensées profondes. Elle poussa son bras du coude.

_-_ Tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, Harry… au chocolat… Cela te rendrait d'humeur moins morose…

_-_ Je ne suis pas morose, répondit le jeune homme sans quitter des yeux la table des Serpentard où d'autres Deuxième Année venaient de s'installer. Je me demande juste…

Il y eut un silence.

_-_ Tu te demandes ? insista Neville.

Harry ramena son attention vers ses amis et sa tasse de thé qui était tiède à présent.

_-_ Hein ? fit_-_il comme il remarquait soudain les regards sur lui.

_-_ Tu te demandais juste quoi ? répéta Ron par_-_dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

_-_… Ce que peuvent avoir les Salamandres de si important à faire qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de paraître au moment du goûter…

_-_ Ben… Ils n'ont peut_-_être pas faim… hasarda Neville. Ils doivent avoir des tonnes de chocolats et de petits gâteaux en réserve… J'ai remarqué que certains recevaient des colis alimentaires bien remplis…

Il parlait bas et sa voix trahissait une angoisse certaine.

_-_ Neville… l'interrompit doucement Hermione.

Le jeune homme se tut. Il avala sa salive.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'ils parlent de quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ On le saura quand… _Larry_ aura fait son rapport à Ellie, souffla Hermione.

Ellen vérifia son badge et mit sa main sur la poche de sa robe.

_-_ Je suis prête à toute éventualité ! assura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry ne dit rien. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait hâte de recevoir le signal qui l'entraînerait vers les cachots pour découvrir les desseins de Malefoy et de son maître. Il espérait qu'ils avaient tous deux mordu à l'hameçon. Il avait hâte d'en finir. Et en même temps… en même temps, il ne voulait surtout pas que ces moments finissent. Et il attendait avec impatience que vînt l'heure des _détours _dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore…

…

…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Salle des Quatre Maison. Tandis qu'Hermione s'installait avec son calepin à côté de Ron, ce dernier proposa une partie d'échecs à Ellie McGregor qui accepta. Neville et Harry, en silence, assistaient à la partie ponctuée par les ricanements de Ron chaque fois qu'il marquait des points et les remarques railleuses d'Ellen quand c'était elle qui prenait des pièces.

Ginny et Luna vinrent les rejoindre après le repas du soir, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs places dans la salle commune, près de la cheminée qui flambait. Ginny se tourna vers la chaleur pour se réchauffer. Elle arrivait de la volière où il régnait un froid de Ronflak. Ron grommela qu'elle n'avait qu'à pas aller à la volière à cette heure tout en grognant parce qu'Ellie venait de lui souffler son Fou.

_-_ C'est ta faute, Ginny. Tu me distrais et je vais perdre la partie à cause de toi…

_-_ Oh ! la mauvaise foi ! s'exclama Neville en riant. Si tu cessais de chercher à savoir ce que gribouille Hermione sur son calepin, tu serais plus attentif à ce que fait Ellie !

_-_ Chut, Londubat ! fit Ellen. Laisse_-_le donc faire ce qu'il désire, ce pauvre garçon…

Ron se pencha sur le cahier d'Hermione.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? voulut_-_il savoir.

_-_ Je mets au point le programme de révision de la semaine prochaine… Un pour les Aspic et l'autre pour les Buses. C'est délicat, car il faut que chacun puisse assister aux ateliers… et il faut que nous puissions revoir tous les points importants des cours… Je suis sûre que j'oublie quelque chose… Tant pis, nous ferons un point pendant les vacances de Noël…

_-_ Ça ne va pas non ? s'écria Ginny. Pendant les vacances de Noël, j'espère qu'on nous permettra de sortir d'ici !

Personne ne lui répondit. Et la jeune fille laissa tomber son front dans ses bras sur la table.

_-_ J'en ai marre ! Mais qu'est_-_ce que j'en ai marre ! J'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer ! On est coincés entre la guerre et les examens de fin d'étude ! Par le chaudron de Morgane ! Mais quand est_-_ce qu'on va pouvoir vivre normalement !

Dans le silence qui suivit on n'entendit que la voix d'Ellen qui annonçait :

_-_ Echec !

Ron avança sa Reine et ricana.

_-_ Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité, McGregor…

_-_ Tu es en mauvaise posture, mon cœur, dit Hermione qui venait de jeter un œil sur l'échiquier.

_-_ Merci, Trésor… je ne m'en étais pas aperçu…

Ginny souffla avec exaspération.

_-_ Vous vous en fichez, de ce que je raconte…

_-_ Bien sûr que non, la rassura Hermione. Mais que veux_-_tu que nous fassions ? Je veux dire : que veux_-_tu que nous fassions _de plus_ pour remédier à la situation ? Il faut prendre notre mal en patience, c'est tout. Un jour viendra où tout ceci nous paraîtra lointain, et nous en parlerons comme du temps béni de notre jeunesse…

_-_ Pouah ! fit Ginny.

_-_ Tu crois ? douta Neville avec une moue sceptique.

_-_ Bien sûr ! affirma Hermione avec certitude. Tous ces moments nous paraîtrons alors les meilleurs que nous aurons jamais passés. Nous sommes ensemble, entre amis sincères, avec les personnes qui nous aiment, et qui nous le montrent à défaut de nous le dire. Nous sommes encore libres de nos choix et de nos pensées. Nous ignorons certes de quoi demain sera fait… Mais après tout, ce ne serait pas la guerre, nous ne serions pas plus avancés…

_-_ Tu crois ? répéta Neville avec moins de conviction cette fois.

…

Hermione referma son calepin et posa son crayon sur la table. Ron et Ellie détournèrent leur attention de leur partie. Harry avait du mal à avaler sa salive et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as l'intention de faire après la remise des diplômes ? demanda Hermione à Neville qui se troubla.

_-_ Heu… en fait… je ne sais pas…

_-_ C'est parce que tu ignores si la guerre te permettra ou pas de faire ce que tu désires ? insista la jeune fille…

_-_ Heu… non… Ça dépendra surtout de Grand_-_Mère… Elle n'a pas très bien pris mon intention de ne pas suivre la formation d'Auror au ministère… Et… En fait…. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire… J'aimerais bien suivre la formation d'apothicaire à Ste Mangouste… Mais ça dépendra aussi de mes notes à l'examen final… Et si j'ai mon permis de transplaner… Parce que Grand_-_Mère ne voudra jamais que je reste sur place à Londres tout seul… Mais c'est aussi valable pour la formation d'Auror…

Ginny regardait Neville la bouche ouverte :

_-_ Mais Neville, tu es majeur ! Ta Grand_-_Mère n'a pas à t'obliger à faire quoi que soit…

Neville rougit un peu.

_-_ Je sais… mais je ne voudrais pas lui faire de peine… Tu sais, elle a eu tellement de chagrin et de déceptions dans sa vie…

_-_ Mais Neville ! insista Ginny. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour ça !

Ron interrompit sa sœur.

_-_ Tu peux parler, toi ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec amertume. Tu crois que maman nous laissera le choix à nous ? On choisira peut_-_être les études que nous voulons faire, mais pour le reste…

Il grimaça :

_-_ Papa et maman n'ont toujours pas les moyens de nous payer un pied à terre à Londres ! Alors ce sera soit le QG soit le Terrier, selon que la guerre sera terminée ou pas ! A moins qu'on trouve un travail comme Percy, ou Bill ou Charlie… Mais pour devenir Auror, il faut trois ans d'études… trois ans où il faudra bien vivre, manger et dormir quelque part…Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais moi, il faudra que j'en passe par là…

Il fit à nouveau une grimace et déplaça à nouveau sa Reine. Ellie fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Echec et mat, Weasley… annonça_-_t_-_elle en prenant la Dame aussitôt.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il se rejeta contre le dossier de sa chaise, de fort méchante humeur. Mais Harry doutait que ce fût à cause de la partie perdue.

_-_ A propos… reprit Hermione. J'ai prévu le Tournoi d'échecs durant le mois de décembre. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à une autre animation. On aurait la finale l'après midi du bal de Noël… Qu'est_-_ce que vous en dites ?

_-_ Tu n'as pas retenu mon idée de club de danse ? demanda malicieusement Ellie.

Hermione lui jeta un regard sévère.

_-_ Tu es préfète. Si tu veux organiser une telle activité, libre à toi…

_-_ Ho ! quelle bonne idée ! s'écria Luna. On pourrait demander au professeur Flitwick de nous prêter son appareil à musique…

Brusquement, Ginny la fit taire. Elle s'adressa à Hermione assez sèchement.

_-_ Et toi ? Tu as fait quels plans pour la suite des évènements ?

Hermione se raidit quelque peu. Ron cessa de respirer et ses oreilles commencèrent à rosir. Harry fixait Ginny sans comprendre. La jeune fille savait pertinemment que les projets d'Hermione avaient été irrémédiablement bouleversés. Que cherchait_-_elle à faire ? La Préfète en chef, cependant, se reprenait :

_-_ J'ai prévu d'effectuer un stage soit à Ste Mangouste soit à l'Hôpital de l'Ordre, tout dépendra de la situation cet été, à notre sortie de Poudlard… avant de m'inscrire comme apprentie guérisseuse. Je pense que Dumbledore ne refusera pas d'appuyer ma candidature, et je crois que si je demande à Terence Higgs de me recommander à son chef de service, il ne me refusera pas cette faveur.

Elle ignora le commentaire de Ron et continua :

_-_ Je pourrais passer une partie des vacances à bien avancer dans le programme d'étude… Ensuite, l'organisation pratique dépendra également de la guerre, ou de la paix… Si nous pouvons enfin passer notre permis de transplaner, j'aimerai passer une partie de ces deux mois auprès de mes parents. Si, bien sûr, la situation leur permet de reprendre une vie normale… Sinon, je demanderai à Molly de m'accueillir au QG…

Ron eut un rire silencieux.

_-_ En fait… dit_-_il avec un rictus sarcastique. Si je veux te voir cet été, je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter que la guerre continue encore jusqu'à Noël de l'année prochaine…

Hermione prit ses mains qu'il croisait et décroisait nerveusement sur la table.

_-_ Mais non, Trésor. On trouvera un moyen… On trouve toujours un moyen…

Elle souriait avec douceur ;

_-_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser m'oublier ne serait_-_ce que quelques jours…

Ron essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il retira ses mains de celle d'Hermione. Il se tourna vers Harry.

_-_ Et toi, tu le vois comment l'après Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_il pour ne plus se sentir l'objet de tous les regards.

…

L'esprit d'Harry se ferma tout seul. Il ne pensait plus. Il n'y avait qu'une sourde angoisse qui battait au même rythme lancinant que son cœur. Après Poudlard… il n'y avait pas grand_-_chose pour l'instant. Il avait toujours évité d'y penser. Il s'était conformé à prendre des décisions concernant son avenir telles qu'on attendait de lui. Il n'avait pas plus décidé d'être Auror que de ne pas l'être. C'était tellement évident pour tout le monde qu'il devait prendre cette voie. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'était son domaine. Quoi de plus naturel que de suivre ce chemin tout tracé… Auror, comme sa mère, dirait_-_on… Sauf que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir Auror.

Ou bien, il serait joueur de Quidditch. Ça le tentait bien, également. Comme son père, murmurerait_-_on. Sauf que son père n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir un véritable joueur de Quidditch…

Lily et James, tous deux promis à des carrières prodigieuses. Et s'il faisait comme eux, finalement. S'il se trouvait fauché à l'aube de sa vie, sans rien laisser derrière lui que des souvenirs vite oubliés.

Mais s'il survivait encore une fois ? Que ferait_-_il de sa vie ? De cette vie qui n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre que lui ?

….

Des murmures lui parvenaient à présent. Hermione grondait Ron qui baissait la tête. Harry tourna les yeux vers Ellen qui le fixait avec force. Il s'obligea à sourire. Ginny était un peu pâle et Luna, sa baguette dans ses cheveux courts, ne semblait pas être parmi eux. Neville haussa les épaules.

_-_ Finalement… murmura le jeune homme avec gêne. Finalement, je crois que s'il n'y avait pas la guerre, j'aurais quand même aussi peur de devoir quitter Poudlard…

Harry rebondit sur ses dernières paroles :

_-_ Moi aussi… C'est comme si on partait pour un pays étranger… Et même si nous avons affronté bien des dangers ici, je me demande comment nous allons nous débrouiller pour faire face à ce qui nous attend lorsque nous serons dehors… quelle que soit la situation, ajouta_-_t_-_il dans un soupir.

Puis il ajouta sur un ton qui était tout sauf aussi enjoué qu'il le souhaitait :

_-_ En tous cas, je vous promets une chose, si je suis encore là quand la guerre sera finie, on fera tous une fête gigantesque dans ma maison du Square Grimmaurd… et on fera tellement de bruit que même la vieille Madame Black ne s'entendra plus hurler !

….

Ginny se mit à rire. D'un rire qui luttait pour ne pas se transformer en sanglots.

_-_ D'accord pour la fête ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

La tête de Seamus Finnigan se tourna vers la table d'Harry.

_-_ Quelqu'un a parlé de fête ?

Ellie se pencha sur son dossier.

_-_ Potter était en train de nous inviter à la fête qu'il donnera lorsqu'il aura réglé son compte à l'autre psychopathe…

Finnigan réprima un frisson.

_-_ Et je suis invité ? demanda_-_t_-_il sans son enthousiasme habituel.

_-_ Si tu amènes les bièraubeurres ! répondit Ellie.

Elle revint vers ses amis et fit face à leurs mines exaspérées.

_-_ Quoi ? fit_-_elle. Avec un peu de chance, d'ici là, il aura oublié…

Elle poussa l'échiquier vers Ron.

_-_ Une autre partie, Weasley ?

Ron déclina l'offre avec une grimace dégoûtée. Ellen se leva et déclara qu'elle se rendait chez les Préfets.

_-_ Tu m'accompagnes, Harry ? ou bien dois_-_je faire appel à Peeves pour me servir d'escorte ?

_-_ Si ce n'est que d'une escorte dont tu as besoin… grommela Harry.

Elle se mit à rire et se pencha vers lui pour prendre ses mains afin de le forcer à se lever.

_-_ Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Potter… à ce jeu_-_là je suis meilleure que toi…

_-_ Ça ! renifla Harry. C'est la première chose sensée que je t'entends dire depuis que tu m'as adressé la parole.

Il se leva feignant une mauvaise grâce qui amusait Ellie et se laissa entraîner dans le couloir.

…

….

Devant la porte du bureau des Préfets, Ellen le prit dans ses bras.

_-_ Tu m'attends ? le pria_-_t_-_elle.

Et comme il faisait mine de réfléchir un peu, elle le serra contre elle, sa joue contre sa robe.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Elle secoua la tête contre sa poitrine.

_-_ Rien.

Sa voix était étouffée dans la robe du jeune homme.

_-_ Tu t'en vas quand, demain ? reprit_-_elle toujours cachée contre lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. J'espère avoir le temps de déjeuner, quand même…

_-_ On se retrouve dans le laboratoire tout à l'heure ?

Et avant qu'il répondît, elle ajouta dans un soupir :

_-_ Moi aussi je voudrais que nous puissions enfin vivre normalement et que vous puissiez sortir d'ici pour Noël… Mais pas pour vous cacher encore…

Elle quitta les bras d'Harry.

_-_ Tu sais ce dont je rêve ?

_-_ Qu'il neige enfin ? demanda Harry en essayant de plaisanter.

Il ramena les cheveux d'Ellen derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle hocha la tête.

_-_ Oui, approuva_-_t_-_elle. Je rêve d'un immense manteau blanc sur la lande, et de te voir arriver chez moi, au château. On attellerait Finbar à la voiture à patins et on irait se promener longtemps sur la neige.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation de cette scène si peu conforme à l'image de la jeune fille qu'il avait devant lui.

_-_ Pourquoi ris_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement. Tu n'aimerais pas ?

_-_ Oh si ! se hâta_-_t_-_il de répondre. C'est juste que c'est une idée si…

Il cherchait ses mots.

_-_ Si… romantique ! trouva_-_t_-_il enfin.

_-_ Et ? demanda encore Ellen. Qu'est_-_ce qui te choque ? Tu ne crois pas que je sois romantique ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Ecossaise ?

Harry se mit à rire franchement. Mais elle continuait, plissant ses yeux en une grimace soupçonneuse.

_-_ Ou parce que je suis une Serpentard ? Pourquoi les Serpentard n'auraient pas le droit d'être romantiques ?

Harry leva les deux mains en signe de paix.

_-_ Très bien ! Tu _es_ romantique. Tu es terriblement romantique. Si cela peut te faire plaisir…

Ellen s'avança vers la porte du bureau des Préfets.

_-_ Attends_-_moi, hein… Sinon je te le ferai regretter…

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna sur le pas de la porte. Elle le regardait sourire, un peu ironique, puis elle leva les épaules :

_-_ Ce que tu peux être bête, quand tu veux…

_-_ Et toi si… romantique…

Elle ferma la porte sur une grimace et Harry l'attendit.

….

….

Harry se glissa dans le passage que la Grosse Dame lui pratiqua d'un air complice. Rusard traînait dans le coin et elle ne voulait attirer le concierge par des gestes trop bruyants. A présent, il fallait encore essayer de se montrer discret. Faire semblant d'ignorer Ron et Hermione du côté de la cheminée. Harry rangea la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche. Et se dirigea dans la pénombre vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

_-_ Harry ?

C'était la voix d'Hermione et Harry saisit le mouvement des jeunes gens dans son dos. Il se tourna vers eux. Ils se tenaient déjà au milieu de la pièce, la main dans la main.

_-_ Vous m'attendiez ? constata_-_t_-_il. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

_-_ Non ! s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

Elle fit de la lumière, juste pour éclairer leurs trois visages graves.

_-_ Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas me faire la morale ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! grommela Ron.

Harry eut la certitude que cette entrevue tardive était une idée de la jeune fille et que Ron se fût bien passé de la compagnie de leur ami.

…

Hermione l'invita à venir s'asseoir dans les fauteuils confortables près de la cheminée. Il la suivit. Inutile de tenter de se défiler. Hermione arrivait toujours à ses fins.

_-_ Harry, reprit lentement la Préfère en Chef, Ron et moi nous avons bien réfléchi et nous avons deviné où tu seras demain… Nous voulions te dire que si tu ne veux pas retourner là_-_bas tout seul, nous t'accompagnerons si tu le désires.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ressentit à nouveau ces sentiments contradictoires qui le prenaient parfois quand ses amis s'obstinaient à se mêler de sa vie, pour son bien, il n'en doutait pas.

_-_ Ça ira, Hermione. Je vous remercie tous les deux. Mais je suis fort capable de me retrouver Square Grimmaurd sans céder à la panique… Et puis…

Il hésita. Comment leur dire sans les fâcher qu'il voulait y aller seul. Qu'il _devait_ y aller seul. Il secoua la tête :

_-_ Et puis, je ne peux pas vous imposer cela à vous aussi… Ni de retourner dans cette maison, ni la mauvaise grâce de ma tante…

Il y eut un silence tout juste troublé par un raclement de gorge de Ron.

_-_ Je t'avais dit qu'il préférait y retourner tout seul… chuchota celui_-_ci à l'oreille de Hermione.

_-_ Je voulais seulement lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur notre aide, se défendit Hermione.

_-_ Vous pouvez me parler directement, vous savez, ironisa Harry. Au lieu de faire comme si je n'étais pas là…

_-_ C'est à cause d'Hermione ! plaida Ron. Tu la connais, il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas !

_-_ Ho ça par exemple ! fit l'accusée, outrée. Qui est_-_ce qui a tenu à attendre Harry pour savoir s'il était bien rentré ?

_-_ Peut_-_être… Mais je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne voudrait pas que nous l'accompagnions… C'est toi qui as insisté pour lui en faire la proposition… Comme si tu ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'il y a des choses…

Ron calma sa véhémence. Il perdit un peu de sa contenance sous le regard aigu de ses amis.

_-_ Des choses… bredouilla_-_t_-_il. Des choses auxquelles il faut faire face tout seul.

L'irritation qu'Harry avait ressentie à leur égard s'estompa. Elle fut remplacée par un élan d'affection qui monta à sa gorge.

_-_ Je crois qu'Hermione en est tout à fait consciente, murmura_-_t_-_il pour cacher son émotion. Mais je vous suis reconnaissant, à tous les deux, de penser à moi comme vous le faites.

_-_ Avoue qu'on t'énerve parfois… grimaça Hermione.

_-_ Oui, concéda Harry. Et prodigieusement, même ! Mais je me dis alors que c'est une chance pour moi d'avoir des amis tels que vous… parce que si un jour j'allais trop loin, vous seriez là pour me retenir en arrière… et pour limiter les dégâts à défaut de les empêcher…

…

Hermione était au bord des larmes et Ron se décomposait progressivement. Harry sentit qu'il était temps de couper court. Il avait tant à leur dire encore. Les serrer dans ses bras ouvrirait les vannes émotives d'Hermione. Et continuer à parler mettrait Ron aussi mal à l'aise qu'il l'était déjà lui_-_même. Et puis, s'il leur disait ce qu'il avait dans le cœur, ils s'inquièteraient. Et il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

…

…

_-_ Au fait… !

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

_-_ Je ne prends pas tant de risque que cela… dit_-_il sur un ton léger. J'ai la Carte du Maraudeur…

Il la tendit à Ron qui la prit, indécis.

_-_ Vous pourriez en avoir besoin demain, précisa Harry. Et je crains de l'emmener avec moi par inadvertance.

_-_ Merci, Harry, dit Hermione tandis que Ron rangeait la carte dans sa poche. Nous la remettrons au labo demain. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous en servir, mais en effet, c'est une précaution utile…

_-_ De toutes façons, là_-_bas, elle ne me sera d'aucune utilité…

Il frotta la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux. Il devait monter se coucher. Il devait dormir vite pour être en forme le lendemain pour affronter sa tante. Une angoisse monta à sa gorge, qu'il avait refoulée toute la journée. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul derrière les rideaux de son lit à imaginer les remarques insultantes de Pétunia, ni à ressasser ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

…

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne se décidaient à bouger non plus. Ils attendaient sans doute son départ pour renouer la conversation là où son arrivée l'avait laissée. Et comme ils étaient ses amis, ils n'osaient lui demander de les laisser seuls…

_-_ Nott a appelé Ellen… laissa_-_t_-_il échapper à voix basse.

Aussitôt les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent dans le même mouvement intéressé.

_-_ Alors ? fit Ron.

Harry vit la main d'Hermione se poser sur le bras de leur ami pour l'inciter à la patience.

….

Harry se remémora ce moment où le badge d'Ellen avait bourdonné. Elle était tout contre lui et il avait sentit la légère vibration sur sa propre robe. Il y avait eu un moment de panique de leur part à tous les deux. Ellie ne trouvait plus son parchemin, pourtant au fond de sa poche. Et son esprit à lui s'affolait déjà. Si Nott les avertissait que Malefoy avait reçu la réponse à son courrier ? S'il fallait fermer les yeux et s'en aller dans les cachots… Leurs mains tremblaient, à tous deux, quand Ellie prit sa baguette et murmura la formule d'activation du sortilège. Et ils ne réagirent pas immédiatement quand les mots apparurent : _Larry à Alba. Bonsoir._

Ce ne fut qu'un bref message. Malefoy avait réuni ses troupes qu'il sentait en train de mollir pour leur affirmer qu'il aurait bientôt des nouvelles du Maître des Ténèbres et qu'il leur transmettrait ses ordres. La chute de Poudlard n'était qu'une question de temps et grande serait la récompense pour ceux qui la précipiteraient. Il n'avait rien dévoilé de ses projets, mais Nott ne pensait pas que Drago eût une idée bien précise de ce qu'il ferait. Il attendait avec autant d'impatience que ses fidèles la parole du Maître. Il était cependant très fier de son stratagème de la semaine précédente et restait persuadé que personne n'avait percé son secret. Il se riait de Londubat, et de Dumbledore. Et des fantômes de toutes les Maisons qu'il avait berné au même titre que les autres… Il se moquait du club de Duels et de l'insouciance de leurs camarades qui s'imaginaient déjà avoir gagné la guerre parce qu'ils croyaient n'avoir pas perdu la bataille d'Halloween.

Il n'y avait rien de bien nouveau dans le rapport de Nott, mais cela confortait les intentions d'Harry de continuer dans la voie qu'il avait initiée. Le piège lentement se refermait sur Malefoy. Et avec un peu de chance, ils prendraient dans leur nasse, le gros et le petit poisson…

Il sourit en pensant au soupir de soulagement qu'avait poussé Ellie en reposant la plume à côté du parchemin redevenu vierge. Elle avait attrapé une crampe dans la main, à serrer ses doigts sur la plume, tant elle était nerveuse. Elle avait avoué, dans un murmure, qu'elle avait craint qu'Harry ne dût pratiquer une transe narcomancienne. C'était terrifiant et excitant à la fois, avait_-_elle expliqué les yeux brillants d'une ferveur enthousiaste. Et Harry lui avait répondu qu'il préférait largement reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus.

…

_-_ Ho… en fait, il n'avait pas grand_-_chose à nous apprendre… répondit Harry à la hâte de Ron. Ellie vous en parlera demain. Je ne voudrais pas la priver de son moment d'importance. Et cela vous fera passer le temps, en mon absence…

…

Il se leva cette fois, sans attendre la remarque moqueuse de Ron qui vint avec le temps de retard adéquat.

_-_ Cette fille déteint sur toi, Harry…

_-_ Laisse tomber, Ron… soupira Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'il a raison… Demain, nous n'allons faire qu'attendre son retour avec anxiété.

…

Sur les premières marches de l'escalier Harry se retourna, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un tout petit peu, Hermione ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! Qu'est_-_ce que ce sera le jour où j'irai affronter Voldemort ?

Ron fit une horrible grimace à laquelle Hermione répondit par le même rictus.

_-_ Ce jour_-_là, Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons autre chose à faire qu'attendre en nous rongeant les ongles…

Ron refit une grimace :

_-_ Et si on en parlait une autre fois, Hony… ?

….

Harry se dépêcha de grimper à l'étage supérieur. Il n'avait pas voulu parler de Voldemort. C'était sorti tout seul. Parce qu'il n'avait cesser de penser à ce moment toute la journée également.

* * *

**Toute petite RAR aujourd'hui parce que demain on fête les 4 ans de mon petit dernier et je n'aurai pas le temps de répondre et de poster. Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je me rattraperai sur les prochaines reviewes. Merci à tous :**

**_chrys63_****_ pauvre harry pris sur le fait pour faire taire les rumeurs sur l'élue de son coeur...encore un preux chevalier._** On est Gryffondor ou on ne l'est pas… **_pour Mc gonnagal peut etre que dumbledore veut lui parler? ou il y a eu une nouvelle encore terrible.._** Gagné ! **_j'esper que tu vas développer de nouvelles histoires centrées un peu plus sur les personnages secondaires car j'adore grenouille._** Chacun aura sa part…  
**_Semine_****_ Ha! Pov' Harry, se fair choper par McGo, mai ce n'est pa juste pour avoir embrrasser Ellen non?_** Et non !

**_craow42 : Voila un bon systeme de transmition, on n'en attendais pas moin d'une association Granger/Weasley !(sa me fait un peu penser a msn ces parchemins !)_** L'internet est une source d'inspiration inépuisable ! **_J'ai pas bien compris,Ginny a t'elle eu un parchemin pour parlé avec Dennis ? _**Non, elle n'en a pas eu… en tous cas pas encore. **_Si je me trompe pas, le lendemain de ton prochain chapitre, Le tome 6 sera en vente, je me demandais si tu allais te lancer dans une lecture en anglais ?_** Non. J'attendrais le 1er octobre…

**_Ordre et Chaos_****_ : Est ce qu' on aura droit à quelques petits passages avec le couple Dean / Parvati ou est ce que je peux toujours rever?_** Ils n'en sont pas encore là… le seront-ils un jour d'ailleurs ?

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Padma essaie-t-elle de discréditer Ellen auprès d'Harry? ou veut-elle juste s'en prendre à Ellen? _**Ni l'un ni l'autre… Elle interprète simplement certains faits et gestes selon sa vision erronée de l'histoire.  
**_Alixe_****_ :Je ne pense pas que Harry se fasse convoquer pour ce baiser. A mon avis, tu vas encore nous l'assommer avec une mauvaise nouvelle ! _**Ha ! deviendrais-je donc si prévisible ?... **_J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, plus enlevé que les précédents. Harry lanceur de rumeur, c'est assez drôle._** C'est un juste retour des choses…


	85. Chapitre 164: Retour Square Grimmaurd

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les RAR sont en fin de chapitres comme d'habitude, je fais juste une petite entorse à la coutume pour Etincelle de Vie (lectrice anonyme) qui n'a pas encore rattrapé tout le monde : quand elle lira ce chapitre elle aura déjà pas mal de réponse à ses questions... sauf peut-être à celle-ci : Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas dit la vérité à tout le monde concernant Rogue ? Parce qu'il aurait fallu parler du secret de Poudlard et que cela doit rester un secret pour la plupart des gens... Ce n'est pas autre chose que cela.

Merci à tous de rester fidèles aux Secrets, malgré les vacances et la sortie du T6... Place au chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 164**

**Retour Square Grimmaurd**

…

Harry commençait à croire qu'il avait trop présumé de ses forces. Assis à la table de la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il se sentait terriblement seul. Et les ombres qui s'allongeaient sur le mur en face de lui avaient les profils anguleux de Sirius et Rogue le jour où ils s'étaient copieusement insultés. Même Winky, qui terminait de rendre praticable le grand fourneau noir, avait des airs de Kréattur et ses grognements peu aimables emplissaient la pièce d'un chuchotis incessant.

Harry frissonna. Il attendrait ailleurs l'arrivée de Dumbledore et de ses hôtes. Il sortit dans le hall. Il tourna la tête vers la porte condamnée par la multitude de verrous magiques. En face, le rideau que Sirius avait installé devant le portrait de sa mère masquait toujours le tableau. Harry résista à l'envie idiote de soulever un coin de la tenture. Il monta vivement à l'étage des chambres. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant celle qui avait été celle de son parrain. Il avait demandé à Dobby de ne pas l'ouvrir. L'Elfe avait donc installé Pétunia dans la chambre qu'avaient occupé Arthur et Molly Weasley. Harry y jeta un œil, par acquis de conscience, depuis le pas de la porte. Elle était propre, claire. Il y avait la courtepointe en patchwork qu'aimait sa tante sur le couvre_-_lit à fleurs qu'elle préférait. Dobby avait ramené de Privet Drive les objets usuels de Pétunia, qu'elle avait abandonné lors de sa première fuite. L'armoire était remplie de ses vêtements, et dans les tiroirs de la commode l'elfe avait plié précautionneusement la lingerie et les mouchoirs brodés. Dobby avait montré à Harry, avec un soin presque maniaque, toute l'installation des Dursley. Ils auraient presque pu se croire chez eux…

…

Dobby s'était montré attentif à satisfaire la moindre volonté du jeune Potter. Il lui avait répété une bonne centaine de fois depuis qu'Harry était arrivé dans la maison combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir pensé à lui pour s'occuper de sa famille, ainsi que de lui avoir permis d'emmener avec lui la pauvre Winky, qui n'aurait plus à se rendre chez les Serpentard… Harry n'avait rien voulu dire, mais il connaissait la vérité. La pauvre Winky, si elle ne supportait plus le goût de la bièraubeurre, gardait quelques séquelles de sa dépendance à la boisson. Et l'habitude de se parler à elle_-_même n'en était que l'expression la plus visible. D'autres troubles plus fâcheux, comme des absences sporadiques, des trous de mémoire, ou des accès d'acrimonie hargneuse, persistaient toujours. Dobby lui trouvait des excuses, couvrait ses erreurs comme il l'avait toujours fait, et n'avait pas trouvé mieux que la soustraire à l'exaspération de leurs congénères en suppliant Dumbledore et Harry de la prendre à leur service. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu le cœur de lui refuser cette faveur ; Dumbledore parce qu'il savait que sans Dobby, Winky était perdue ; Harry parce qu'il n'avait pu résister au regard implorant de l'elfe au grand cœur.

…

Harry pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait occupée avec Ron. C'était celle de Dudley, à présent. Elle paraîtrait sans doute sommaire à son cousin. Contrairement à celle de sa mère, celle_-_ci ne ressemblait en rien à sa chambre de Little Whinings. Il y manquait tous ses jeux, les télévisions, et autres appareils qui ne fonctionneraient pas Square Grimmaurd. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une petite satisfaction lorsqu'il avait demandé à Dobby de laisser tout ce fatras inutile à Privet Drive, mais d'apporter plutôt les affaires de classe de son cousin. Il ne doutait pas que Tante Pétunia se fît un plaisir d'occuper utilement son rejeton durant leur exil forcé… Et il regrettait de n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à suggérer de telles dispositions…

Il passa la main sur le bureau où il s'était lui_-_même assis bien des mois plus tôt. L'un des deux lits avait disparu. La chambre en paraissait plus grande. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Les vitres étaient propres et laissaient entrer la lumière du jour. C'était un dimanche matin de fin d'automne à Londres, le ciel était bas et la rue désertée.

…

_-_ Je sais que vous êtes là, Nigellus, montrez_-_vous…

Harry se retourna vers le cadre vide. Phineas Nigellus apparut, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il croisait les bras tout en toisant le jeune homme.

_-_ C'est Dumbledore qui vous a demandé de me surveiller ? demanda Harry.

Le sourire de Nigellus se fit plus sarcastique encore.

_-_ Dumbledore a bien autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de vos états d'âmes, jeune impertinent… Vous imaginez_-_vous que le monde ne tourne que lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux ? Il est temps de grandir un peu, Potter. On vous a donné trop d'importance… Même ceux qui prétendaient vouloir le contraire… Combien de fois ai_-_je répété à Severus Rogue que chercher à vous faire ravaler votre morgue c'était encore vous donner trop d'importance.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Que faites_-_vous ici, alors… ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Dans son dos, Nigellus était toujours là. Que lui voulait_-_il ? Si ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui l'avait envoyé, pourquoi était_-_il venu le trouver ? Là, dans la maison des Black… qui était la sienne à présent.

_-_ Je pourrais faire décrocher votre tableau, vous savez…

_-_ Tss Tss ! Ne jouez pas les insolents avec moi, Potter… Vous n'avez besoin de rien prouver avec moi. Je sais déjà de quoi vous êtes capable… et vous avez besoin de ma présence auprès de votre… _famille…_

Nigellus avait prononcé ces derniers mots sur un ton presque dégoûté.

Harry revint vers le tableau, un sourire satisfait sur son visage sérieux.

_-_ C'est juste… je suis sûr que Sirius apprécierait l'ironie de la situation… Oh ! Je vois ! Vous êtes venu vous rendre compte par vous_-_même de l'étendue des dégâts : des moldus dans la demeure familiale des Black ! Cela vous dérange donc tant que cela ?

L'éclair noir dans les yeux gris n'échappa guère à Harry.

_-_ Oh ! Je ne suis qu'une vieille croûte, souvenez_-_vous, Potter… Rien ne me dérange, ni ne me satisfait… Je ne suis qu'une ombre du passé…

…

Harry frissonna. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_ Que voulez_-_vous ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix sourde.

_-_ M'assurer que vous êtes toujours dans les mêmes dispositions d'esprit qu'il y a deux ans… Vous clamiez à l'époque que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de vous laisser assassiner…

_-_ Et je n'en ai toujours pas l'intention ! répliqua Harry avec une pointe de défi.

Puis il lança un regard soupçonneux au portrait :

_-_ Et d'ailleurs qu'est_-_ce que cela peut vous faire ? Que vous importe mon sort ?

_-_ Rien, en effet, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Nigellus.

Il disparut quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher dans un portrait voisin une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Il souleva les basques de sa redingote dans un geste plein de distinction et prit place face à Harry, les jambes croisées, le coude appuyé sur le dossier, lissant sa fine moustache avec application.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La curiosité le piquait, bien qu'il ne voulût pas le montrer. Il fut tenté de s'asseoir lui aussi. Cependant, il préféra rester debout, et il croisa les bras avec dignité, pour montrer à Nigellus qu'il n'était nullement impressionné et que s'il restait debout, c'était uniquement pour n'avoir pas à se lever lorsqu'il jugerait venu le moment de rompre la conversation.

…

Nigellus reprit la parole.

_-_ Voyez_-_vous, jeune homme, l'avantage d'être une veille croûte, c'est qu'on n'a plus rien à faire de rien… Je me contente d'aller et venir entre mes cadres et ceux de mes voisins, sans états d'âme… Pas de parti à prendre… pas de choix à faire… C'est très reposant. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Si ce n'est ma place sur le mur du bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, quel qu'il soit… Or cette place, j'y tiens… sans doute parce que c'est la seule chose qui me reste… Et je ne suis pas certain que ce parvenu de Jedusor sache faire la différence entre le bon grain et l'ivraie. Je ne table aucunement non plus sur le discernement de ses lieutenants, tout juste bons à suivre les ordres. Et je crains que la victoire du Maître des Ténèbres – Par Merlin ! Quelle prétention, c'en est ridicule ! On sent bien son origine moldue ! – je crains disais_-_je que la victoire de Jedusor ne soit la ruine de Poudlard tout entière… Aussi je voulais m'assurer que vous êtes bien conscient qu'il ne suffira pas des quelques pirouettes et artifices dont vous êtes coutumier pour venir à bout de cette peste qu'est ce soi_-_disant Lord…

_-_ J'en suis conscient… répondit Harry avec circonspection.

Il ne voyait pas où Nigellus voulait en venir.

_-_ Mais êtes_-_vous conscient également que votre désir de ne pas vous laisser assassiner ne pèsera pas lourd dans la balance lorsque vous serez en face de Jedusor ? Et qu'il vous faudra vous tenir prêt à toute éventualité ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir…

Harry ne savait toujours pas où l'autre le menait.

_-_ C'est fort courageux à vous… mais…

_-_ Je ferai ce qu'il faudra que je fasse ! cria presque Harry.

Il sentait monter une colère en lui qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir retenir.

Nigellus soupira et secoua la tête, comme si cette réaction était exactement celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.

_-_ Je ne doute pas de votre sincérité, Potter… reprit_-_il. Mais je crains que vous teniez trop à la vie pour vous résoudre à faire ce qui s'avèrera nécessaire…

_-_ Ce n'est pas l'avis du Professeur Dumbledore, répliqua Harry, furieux.

_-_ Dumbledore est un incorrigible optimiste, sourit Nigellus. Il est bien trop confiant. Cela le rend si naïf parfois, malgré son grand âge…

L'idée qu'on pût qualifier Dumbledore de naïf fit sourire Harry. Sa colère retomba aussitôt.

_-_ Dumbledore n'a rien d'un naïf, Monsieur, répondit_-_il sérieusement. C'est bien parce que je tiens à la vie que je me battrai, jusqu'au bout, sans baisser les bras. Et s'il faut que je meure, alors je mourrai. Mais je ferai en sorte que ma mort ne soit pas vaine, vous pouvez me croire.

…

Il se tut et Nigellus ne reprit pas la parole. Harry décroisa les bras. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne. C'était puéril. Et Nigellus l'avait bien dit : il n'avait rien à lui prouver. Si le portrait comptait le provoquer, il ne devait pas avoir gain de cause. _Ne te trompe pas d'adversaire…_ il ne savait plus qui avait prononcé ces mots, ni à l'intention de qui. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Conserver son énergie pour le véritable ennemi. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu moins vite et son esprit se libérer d'un étau.

_-_ Vous êtes réellement prêt à renoncer à la vie et à tout ce qui va avec… ? insista enfin Nigellus.

…

Harry prit la chaise contre le mur et la posa face au cadre. Il s'installa à califourchon dessus.

_-_ Vous ne me croyez pas capable de renoncer à vivre uniquement pour empêcher Voldemort de régner sur notre monde ? interrogea à son tour Harry avec un sourire.

Il fit mine de réfléchir, et haussa une épaule avec une moue conciliante.

_-_ Soit ! Mettons que je n'aie pas la force de caractère nécessaire à ce sacrifice. Mais si je peux ne pas le faire pour de nobles raisons, je suis peut_-_être capable de me rendre à des raisons moins généreuses. Et si c'était par orgueil que je me sacrifiais ?

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans l'œil de Nigellus. Il approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

_-_ Cela m'étonnerait moins, je dois le reconnaître.

_-_ Dans le fond, cela n'a pas d'importance, n'est_-_ce pas… continua Harry sur un ton enjoué. Si ma mort doit être le prix de notre victoire, l'histoire n'en retiendra que les conséquences, pas les raisons profondes…

_-_ Vous serez un héros… se moqua Nigellus. Vous aurez votre nom dans les livres d'histoire de la magie…

_-_ Pfff ! fit Harry sur le même ton. Il y est déjà… Et franchement, si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid… Je déteste l'histoire de la magie et je suis sûr que des générations entières de futurs élèves n'auront que faire du nom de celui qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir autoproclamé de tous les temps… Ils maudiront ce nom qui leur vaudra des heures de cours toutes plus laborieuses les unes que les autres avec le monotone professeur Binns…

Il posa son menton sur ses bras croisés sur le dossier de la chaise.

_-_ Non, continua_-_t_-_il. Moi ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'on donne mon nom à un stade de Quidditch… ou à un tournoi… Oui, ça, ça aurait de la classe…

_-_ Vous n'aurez qu'à le noter dans votre testament… On n'osera sûrement pas aller contre les dernières volontés d'un si grand personnage que celui qui a vaincu le Maître des Ténèbres…

Harry leva les yeux vers le portrait. Nigellus lissait toujours sa moustache. Il avait l'air de s'amuser de lui. Toutefois, il n'y avait plus autant de sarcasme dans le ton de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? fit ce dernier un brin moqueur. Vous n'avez pas songé à dicter vos dernières volontés…

_-_ C'est que je n'avais pas encore songé à ce qui arriverait après moi… Ou du moins, je n'avais jusqu'à présent pas osé regarder les choses sous cet angle… Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible…

Il se redressa sur la chaise et fixa Nigellus d'un air de défi. Celui_-_ci eut un sourire étrange.

_-_ Rien n'est jamais terrible quand on a accepté… On y pense bien moins ensuite. Ce n'est pas une vie que de penser tout le temps à la mort… Vous verrez, vous aurez à présent l'esprit bien plus serein… et vous pourrez profiter de la vie.

Harry se mit à rire doucement, à la grande surprise de Nigellus.

_-_ C'est exactement ce qu'à dit le représentant des pompes funèbres à Vernon le jour où il a signé son contrat de prévoyance obsèques…

_-_ Ne soyez pas cynique, jeune homme ! se récria le portrait.

_-_ Moi ? se mit à rire Harry. Mais, c'est vous qui venez me parler de ma mort !

_-_ En effet ! trancha Nigellus. Il faut bien que quelqu'un garde la tête froide dans cette histoire. Dumbledore s'est mis en tête un fol espoir… Et il vous a mis en tête que vous pourrez vaincre Voldemort et vous en sortir indemne. Je viens juste vous rappeler que la mort vous attend peut_-_être lors de votre prochaine rencontre avec Jedusor. Vous devez vous préparer à cela. Et pas seulement en paroles bravaches !

_-_ Finalement, c'est comme au Quidditch ! estima Harry. Un entraînement physique acharné. Une bonne préparation psychologique. Et une bonne feinte au moment de souffler le Vif au nez de l'adversaire…

Nigellus approuva du chef. Il porta la main à son gousset et en sortit sa montre.

_-_ En effet, il ne vous manquera bientôt qu'à trouver la feinte qui vous permettra de remporter le match… Une ultime _feinte de Potter_ ?

Harry lui adressa une grimace.

_-_ Vous n'avez que peu de temps pour y travailler, jeune homme…

Nigellus remit sa montre à sa place et releva la tête vers Harry.

_-_ Oserai_-_je vous demander si vous avez déjà songé à la manière de pratiquer ?

_-_ Bien sûr que j'y ai songé ! fit Harry faussement vexé. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser…

Le sourire narquois de Nigellus revint sur ses lèvres.

_-_ De toutes façons, reprit Harry sur un ton détaché avant que le portrait n'eût ouvert la bouche, mes meilleures feintes, je les ai toujours improvisées…

Il avait retrouvé pour l'occasion le geste du menton et l'intonation arrogants qui contrariait fortement Nigellus. Celui_-_ci eut son ricanement habituel et se leva de son siège. Il s'avança vers le premier plan du cadre.

_-_ Je suppose que vous voudrez me présenter à vos hôtes, Potter, pour le cas où je devrais intervenir…

Harry se leva aussi.

_-_ Ce serait plus prudent en effet, admit_-_il.

…

Un grand fracas de cris se fit entendre alors, laissant la phrase du jeune homme en suspens. La voix de Madame Black stridulait depuis le hall, à peine étouffée par son rideau. Nigellus eut un rictus.

_-_ Vos invités sont arrivés, Potter. Je vous laisse les accueillir comme il se doit.

Il allait quitter le cadre, pour rendre la chaise à son propriétaire, lorsque Harry le rappela d'un mot hésitant.

_-_ Monsieur…

Nigellus leva un sourcil.

_-_ Je voulais vous dire, pour l'autre fois, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…

Le visage impassible de Phinéas Nigellus ne tressaillit pas.

_-_ Je ne voulais pas… je n'avais vraiment pas prémédité ce qui est arrivé.

Nigellus hocha la tête.

_-_ Je le sais, dit_-_il. Vous vouliez me faire taire. Ce que j'avais à dire était donc tellement dérangeant ? Vous l'avez pourtant bien écouté aujourd'hui…

_-_ Sans doute… commença Harry en levant le ton pour se faire entendre par_-_dessus les cris qui montaient encore du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Sans doute parce que aujourd'hui j'étais prêt à l'entendre…

…

Un instant, Phinéas Nigellus fixa Harry de son regard perçant.

_-_ Vous manquez à vos devoirs, Potter. Un maître de maison se doit d'accueillir ses hôtes avec ponctualité.

Il salua de la tête et quitta le cadre sans se retourner, laissant Harry prendre une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

…

…

Du haut de l'escalier, le spectacle était plutôt surprenant. Dudley, accroché au bras de sa mère, lançait tout autour de lui des regards effrayés. Pétunia n'en menait pas large, elle non plus et Madame Figg essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. La vieille Madame Black s'étranglait de rage. Malgré le rideau qui lui cachait la vue, elle avait reconnu la voix éraillée de Mondingus et l'abreuvait d'injures choisies.

_-_ Vaurien ! Escroc ! Voleur ! hurlait_-_elle. Que tout ce que vous avez dérobé dans cette maison apporte la malédiction sur vous et les vôtres !

_-_ Oh ! La ferme ! vieille bique ! cracha Mondingus Fletcher.

_-_ Mondingus ! se récria Madame Figg. Il y a des enfants ici ! Surveille ton langage, vieux malappris !

…

Harry descendit quelques marches. Il rajusta sa robe noire, et sourit en songeant aux derniers mots de Nigellus.

_-_ Madame Figg, tante Pétunia, Dudley, dit_-_il avec un accent solennel. Veuillez m'excuser de ne vous avoir pas accueillis plus tôt. Professeur Dumbledore, tout s'est_-_il bien passé ?

Il arrivait au rez_-_de_-_chaussée, et serra la main de Mondingus Fletcher. Il désigna la porte du salon :

_-_ Si vous voulez me suivre, nous serons mieux pour parler loin des hurlements de Madame Black.

Duddley chercha des yeux où se trouvait la dite Madame Black. Il jeta un regard terrorisé au rideau, se demandant visiblement si cette folle furieuse habitait elle aussi la maison où on les avait transportés, lui et sa mère.

….

Harry entra le premier dans le salon. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'antre de magie noire qu'il avait découvert plusieurs mois plus tôt. Dobby avait même ramené les plantes vertes de Privet Drive. Elles avaient quelque peu perdu de leur superbe mais elles faisaient encore illusion et les soins qu'elles ne manqueraient pas de recevoir leur rendraient toute leur beauté sous peu. Il vit avec satisfaction que la tapisserie familiale des Black était cachée par une vitrine, ainsi qu'il l'avait demandé à Dobby quelques heures plus tôt. Il montra le sofa à Madame Figg et Pétunia, proposa un fauteuil à Dumbledore tandis que Mondingus prenait congé. Puis, lorsque ce dernier eut repris le portoloin qui les avait amené, Harry, d'un geste nonchalant, lança sur la porte un sortilège qui atténua les cris de Madame Black.

_-_ Je suis désolé pour cet accueil, dit_-_il. Je vous recommande la plus grande discrétion lorsque vous traverserez le hall afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de l'ancienne propriétaire… A propos… Tonks ne vous a pas accompagnés ?

_-_ Nymphadora est restée à Tintagel, annonça Dumbledore avec un soupir. Elle donnera le change quelque temps…

_-_ Avec mes chats, précisa Arabella Figg qui enlevait son manteau à l'odeur de chou.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Vous voulez faire croire à Voldemort qu'il est sur la bonne piste…

_-_ Tant qu'il cherche par là, il ne cherche pas ailleurs… acquiesça Dumbledore. Et si nous pouvons prendre au piège quelques uns de ses adeptes, ce ne sera pas une mauvaise affaire non plus…

Il avait l'air fatigué et vieux, assis dans le fauteuil face à Harry.

_-_ J'ai expliqué la situation à Arabella et Pétunia, Harry, reprit le directeur de Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour terminer de mettre en place le rituel du Fidélitas que j'ai initié hier…

_-_ Bien, fit Harry, alors il ne me reste qu'à faire visiter les lieux et présenter les uns aux autres les habitants de la maison.

Il surprit le frémissement de Dudley et s'amusa par avance de sa réaction face aux deux elfes qui s'occupaient du service. D'ailleurs, il faudrait mettre les choses au point à ce sujet… Harry se leva. Il tendit la main à Arabella Figg.

_-_ Venez, Madame Figg, je vais vous montrer vos appartements… Tante Pétunia, si tu veux bien me suivre…

…

Ils commencèrent la visite par la cuisine où officiaient Winky et Dobby. Qui de Pétunia et Dudley ou des deux Elfes de Maison fut le plus effrayé et étonné, Harry eût été bien en peine de le dire.

_-_ Qu'est… Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? bégaya Dudley.

_-_ Voici, Winky et Dobby qui s'occuperont de préparer les repas et vous aiderons à tenir la maison. Ils peuvent aller et venir sans contrainte entre ici et l'extérieur. Vous vous adresserez à eux pour tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Mais attention, ajouta le jeune homme à voix basse… Ce sont des génies dotés de grands pouvoirs. Il faut leur parler avec déférence et grand respect, si vous ne voulez pas finir au fond d'une bouteille… ou pire.

Dudley frissonna. Pétunia pinça les lèvres. Et Madame Figg cacha un sourire malicieux.

…

Ils quittèrent la cuisine pour les étages et Harry laissa chacun sur le pas de sa chambre.

_-_ Installez_-_vous comme chez vous. N'hésitez pas à appeler Dobby. Et si vous désirez me voir, je serai dans le bureau du premier.

Il tourna les talons.

Pétunia n'avait prononcé aucune parole. Dudley tremblait comme une feuille et son regard brûlait d'une flamme étrange quand il se posait sur son cousin. Seule Madame Figg n'avait pas tari d'éloge sur la chambre qui lui était réservée, sur la gentillesse d'Harry qui les accueillait chez lui. Elle avait même écrasé une larme en évoquant le sortilège de Fidélitas dont il serait le gardien.

…

Assis devant le secrétaire du petit bureau –celui_-_là même qui avait abrité l'épouvantard deux ans plus tôt – Harry n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. La présence de sa tante, sa froideur apparente qui tranchait avec la tension évidente de son fils, le troublait plus qu'il ne l'eût cru. Il n'avait pas grand_-_chose à lui dire, c'était un fait, mais cette indifférence le gênait. Il eût préféré les sarcasmes ou les insultes. Il espérait que Dumbledore aurait bientôt terminé de mettre en place le rituel magique et qu'il pourrait retourner à Poudlard. Il se prit à regretter la présence de ses amis et il porta la main à sa poche, dans un geste machinal, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait laissé la carte du Maraudeur à l'école. Il aurait tant aimé jeter un œil dessus, pour suivre ses amis dans les couloirs… Que faisaient_-_ils en ce moment ? Et que faisait Ellen ? Etait_-_elle seule dans ses quartiers serpentards ? Ou bien tenait_-_elle compagnie à Ginny ? A moins qu'elle ne fût en train de comploter… Non, elle devait être avec Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny, à faire son rapport sur le compte rendu de Nott.

…

L'idée de ses amis réunis autour de son absence lui plaisait. C'était parfaitement vaniteux de sa part et il en avait conscience, mais cela le satisfaisait grandement. Et à son retour, ils seraient tous autour de lui à demander des nouvelles et à s'inquiéter de sa journée… Quand il partirait affronter Voldemort, ce serait la même chose. Et à son retour, Ellen serait là. Elle mettrait ses bras autour de son cou et il oublierait l'horreur de la bataille. Elle chasserait d'un baiser les heures sombres et réchaufferait son cœur glacé de la promiscuité de Voldemort. Bien sûr, il se pourrait aussi qu'elle l'attendît en vain. C'était une éventualité qu'il évoquait à présent sans trembler – ou si peu. Toute la conversation avec Phinéas Nigellus lui revenait par bribes. Et parfois, s'y mêlaient les souvenirs d'échanges anodins avec Neville et Ron.

Alors, il prit un parchemin dans le secrétaire, ainsi qu'une plume. Il la trempa dans l'encrier rempli par les soins de Dobby et commença à écrire : _Dimanche 8 novembre 1997, je soussigné Harry Potter, sain de corps et d'esprit, déclare que ceci est mon testament._ C'était une formule qu'il avait lue un jour dans un roman. Il s'était dit à l'époque que s'il devait un jour léguer quoi que ce fût à quiconque, il userait d'une telle amorce. Cela avait le mérite d'ôter toute ambiguïté sur la nature du texte qui suivrait.

Il trempa à nouveau la plume dans l'encrier et reprit sans trembler la rédaction de ses volontés post_-_mortem.

_Je lègue ma maison du Square Grimmaurd à Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leurs études à Londres. Ainsi qu'à Ginny Weasley quand viendra son tour de quitter Poudlard. Et je souhaite qu'ils ouvrent cette maison à ceux qui auront besoin d'un refuge. A charge pour eux de trouver un moyen de décrocher Madame Black de son cadre. _

_Ma cape d'invisibilité, je la laisse à Ron. Il en aura besoin s'il devient Auror. Ainsi que mon Eclair de Feu et mes livres sur le Quidditch._

_A Ginny, je laisse mon nécessaire à balai et mes gants. Ils lui iront toujours trop grands, mais je sais qu'elle s'imagine que ce sont des gants porte-bonheur. _

_A Hermione, je laisse mon jeu d'échecs, pour qu'elle s'entraîne à battre Ron. Ainsi que ce qui restera dans mon coffre chez Gringotts au moment de ma disparition pour qu'elle continue les recherches du professeur Rogue, sur la potion tue-loup notamment. Je sais qu'elle usera de cet argent avec conscience._

_Si quelqu'un lit cette lettre, c'est que je serais mort. Donc, soit nous avons gagné la guerre et tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Soit j'ai échoué et tout le monde se moquera d'ouvrir le testament de Harry Potter… Donc, soyons optimiste, mettons que nous avons gagné la guerre. _

_Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas –et ils souligna deux fois ces mots- que l'on me donne une quelconque médaille posthume. Je ne veux pas que les futurs élèves de Poudlard me maudissent parce qu'ils doivent astiquer des tonnes de plaques à mon nom lors de leurs retenues. Si on doit absolument rendre hommage à mon nom, qu'on le donne à un stade de Quidditch… _

_Et je demande d'ores et déjà humblement pardon à tous les futurs élèves qui devront apprendre par cœur l'histoire officielle de celui qu'on appelait le Survivant._

_Je souhaite également que mon parrain, Sirius Black, soit définitivement lavé de toute accusation de trahison. Qu'il soit réhabilité et que sa véritable histoire figure dans les manuels scolaires._

_Je charge Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger de raconter cette histoire en toute sincérité._

…

Il signa et songea qu'il lui faudrait peut_-_être deux témoins, comme il l'avait lu également dans le même roman auquel il avait emprunté la formule de début. Mais comme il ignorait les formalités testamentaires du monde sorcier, il ferma la lettre et la cacheta avec le bâton de cire qu'il trouva dans le secrétaire. Il faudrait remercier Dobby avant son départ pour Poudlard, pour tout le soin qu'il avait mis à aménager la maison en si peu de temps.

…

On toqua à la porte du bureau.

_-_ Harry ? Je peux te voir ? demanda la voix un peu sèche de Pétunia.

Dans un réflexe, Harry fit un mouvement pour cacher la lettre qu'il tenait à la main.

_-_ Entre, tante Pétunia, répondit_-_il, un picotement au fond de la gorge.

…

Et Pétunia entra. Elle referma la porte derrière elle doucement, comme si elle craignait de réveiller quelque esprit familier. Elle s'avança à pas de loup vers un fauteuil près du secrétaire et s'assit sur le bord du siège. Harry fut tenté de lui demander si elle redoutait que le fauteuil ne lui mordît la fesse, mais il ravala le sarcasme devant l'air désorienté de sa tante.

Elle avait les paupières gonflées et le teint pâle. Il n'aurait su dire si la grosse demi heure qu'il venait de passer à rédiger sa lettre avait laissé à sa tante le temps de s'affadir ainsi, ou si elle était arrivée avec ce visage triste. Il dut reconnaître qu'il avait évité de la regarder, et qu'il ne s'était pas plus adressé à elle qu'elle à lui.

_-_ Harry ? commença_-_t_-_elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle tordait ses mains, nerveuse et agitée.

_-_ Oui, tante Pétunia…

_-_ Dumbledore nous a dit que cette maison était la tienne…

_-_ En effet…

_-_ C'était celle de tes parents ?

_-_ Non. Celle de mon parrain… Sirius Black… Vous savez, ce dangereux repris de justice que vous espériez voir surgir au coin de Privet Drive, il y a quatre ans…

Pétunia leva vivement la tête vers lui, l'air furieux.

_-_ Je t'en prie, Harry !

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres. Mais déjà Pétunia reprennait :

_-_ C'est une drôle de maison… A vrai dire… Je n'imaginais pas Lily vivre dans une telle demeure. Je veux dire…

Mais elle se tut.

_-_ Oui ? insista doucement Harry.

C'était la première fois que Pétunia évoquait sa mère devant lui autrement qu'en des termes insultants. Sa tante se raidit un peu.

_-_ Je veux dire que, bien que je ne m'étonne guère du climat étrange qui règne ici, je n'imaginais pas que Lily ait pu vivre dans une telle ambiance… sinistre… Elle n'aimait pas ce qui était sinistre. Elle aimait les fleurs… Nous sommes tous très attirés par les fleurs chez les Evans… Alors, une telle maison, cela m'étonnait beaucoup…

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Ce n'était pas sa maison… Pour le reste, je ne peux rien en dire. Je ne l'ai pas connue et on ne m'a guère parlé d'elle.

Ce fut au tour de Pétunia de se mordre les lèvres.

_-_ Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me trouver uniquement pour me parler de ma mère, continua Harry. Je suis désolé de t'imposer cette maison, mais c'était le seul endroit disponible… J'ai fait mon possible pour la rendre… acceptable, mais j'avoue que j'ai une vision des choses acceptables qui diffère sensiblement de la tienne. Ce doit être une question de génération… ajouta_-_t_-_il sur un sourire alors que Pétunia pâlissait une fois de plus. Si tu désires que nous changions quelque chose, demande_-_le_-_moi…

Pétunia secoua la tête.

_-_ Non ! non ! s'empressa_-_t_-_elle de répondre. Je… voulais simplement te remercier… On se croirait presque à la maison…

Elle renifla brusquement et se reprit tout aussitôt.

_-_ Oui, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à faire venir les affaires de cours de Dudley. Il est temps qu'il se remette un peu au travail. Et toutes ces petites choses que tu as ramenées de chez nous…

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et se détourna légèrement pour souffler dedans. Elle tapota son nez quelques secondes avant de revenir vers Harry.

_-_ C'est Dobby qu'il faut remercier, admit Harry. Je le ferai de ta part si tu le permets.

Pétunia hocha vivement la tête. L'idée de parler à quelque chose d'aussi… bizarre que l'elfe qui lui avait été présenté un moment plus tôt la révulsait quelque peu. Elle tamponna une dernière fois ses yeux bouffis et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Harry se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise. Elle était effectivement venue pour quelque chose de particulier et le moment était venu d'aborder le sujet.

_-_ Harry ? répéta Pétunia une troisième fois. Ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce journal… dans cette Gazette… est_-_ce que c'est la vérité ?

Pétunia fixait son neveu avec intensité à présent.

_-_ A quel propos ? demanda celui_-_ci en tâchant de ne pas laisser sa voix trahir son émotion.

_-_ A propos de cette prophétie…

_-_ Oui, c'est la vérité.

Pétunia était figée.

_-_ Alors Dumbledore n'avait pas menti…

Harry sourit.

_-_ Dumbledore ne ment jamais. Il omet parfois de préciser certaines petites choses, mais il ne ment jamais. Que t'avait_-_il dit ?

_-_ Que de ton sort dépendait le sort de beaucoup… murmura Pétunia, livide. Et que te protéger c'était me protéger aussi, ainsi que le monde dans lequel je vivais… Ce Lord… Lord Machin… Il n'a pas tué tes parents par hasard… Il ne les a pas tué parce qu'ils voulaient jouer les héros…

_-_ Il les a tués parce qu'ils voulaient me protéger de lui. Il a tué mon père parce qu'il était sur son chemin et ma mère parce qu'elle s'est jetée entre lui et moi. C'était moi qu'il voulait assassiner. Ma mère m'a sauvé de la mort en donnant sa vie. Entre Voldemort et moi, il y avait désormais son sang. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore m'a confié à toi. Il savait que Voldemort n'avait pas été anéanti comme beaucoup l'ont cru. Il savait qu'il reviendrait. A cause de cette prophétie. Et de cette cicatrice…

Il esquissa le geste de porter la main à son front. Il n'alla pas jusqu'au bout.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait sa tante pleurer. Deux grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle reniflait sans se soucier de bienséance.

_-_ Comme je regrette, Harry… Comme je regrette… murmurait_-_elle.

Harry se pencha légèrement en avant.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu regrettes ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse. M'aurais_-_tu traité différemment si tu avais su ?

Pétunia hocha la tête plusieurs fois. Elle se moucha bruyamment et reprit :

_-_ Oui ! Si j'avais su tout cela, j'aurais insisté davantage pour que tu restes éloigné de ce monde de fous ! Tu n'aurais pas à risquer ta vie pour ces gens qui ne respectent en rien la vie d'autrui… Et ce Dumbledore de malheur ! Quel monstre d'égoïsme et d'indifférence. Quand je pense que tes parents lui vouaient une admiration et une confiance sans borne ! Si j'avais su tout cela, Vernon et moi aurions trouvé le moyen de te soustraire à lui !

…

Harry se redressa lentement sur son siège. Il avait cru un instant au repentir de sa tante. Il comprenait à présent qu'elle n'en éprouverait jamais à son égard, car elle était persuadée qu'elle avait agi pour son bien… Remus, un jour, dans la Cabane Hurlante –Harry avait un souvenir très précis de ce jour_-_là_-_ lui avait dit que les Dursley faisaient partie de sa vie, quoi qu'il fît pour affirmer le contraire, et que ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'était aussi à eux qu'il le devait.

Il cessa d'attendre un mot ou un geste de remords de la part de Pétunia. Et il cessa de lui en vouloir pour ces années perdues.

_-_ Toi et Vernon m'auriez_-_vous fait enfermer dans un asile d'aliénés que mon histoire m'aurait rattrapé… M'auriez_-_vous empêché de rejoindre Poudlard, que la magie serait venue à moi, brutalement, sans aucune sommation. Et je n'aurais eu aucune chance d'échapper à la mort.

_-_ Crois_-_tu en avoir encore ! se remit à sangloter Pétunia dans son mouchoir trempé. Quand on sait de quoi ce forcené est capable. Il a tué tes parents qui étaient des sorciers de grande puissance… Que crois_-_tu pouvoir faire alors que tu es plus jeune qu'ils ne l'étaient eux_-_mêmes !

_-_ Je suis un sorcier de très grande puissance, Tante Pétunia, affirma Harry sur un ton qui ne prêtait guère à la raillerie. Je te prie de me croire. J'ai affronté Voldemort plus souvent que mes parents et j'en suis sorti chaque fois plus fort. Lorsque nous nous rencontrerons à nouveau, ou tu seras libre, ou plus rien n'aura d'importance. Je n'ai peut_-_être qu'une seule chance d'échapper à la mort, c'est vrai. Mais je vais la saisir, tu peux en être certaine, de toutes mes forces. Et si j'échoue quand même – ce ne sera pas à cause de toi… ni à cause de moi… Et si j'échoue… tant pis. J'aurais au moins essayé. Tu m'as protégé autant que cela t'a été possible. Je me suis caché, autant que j'ai pu. Mais il faut bien sortir et affronter le danger un jour… Vernon et toi, et Dudley, m'avez bien préparé à braver les difficultés de la vie. C'est quelque chose que personne ne peut nier. Si je m'en sors, ce sera en partie grâce à cela. Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire. Ni aucun regrets à avoir. Moi, en tous cas, je n'en ai pas.

…

Il se tourna vers le secrétaire et glissa dans sa poche la lettre qu'il venait de cacheter. Il se retourna vers sa tante et lui parla doucement.

_-_ Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander à Dobby. Tu dois le trouver étrange et un peu effrayant, mais tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Si tu as besoin de me joindre fais_-_moi passer un message par lui. Il sait toujours où me trouver et il m'est tout dévoué.

Il sourit à sa tante qui se levait lentement.

_-_ Tu devrais te reposer un peu avant le déjeuner, lui conseilla_-_t_-_il.

Pétunia se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste d'automate. Elle s'arrêta sur le seuil et sans se retourner murmura : Merci, Harry… Elle quitta la pièce sans refermer la porte et Harry entendit son pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

….

…

Un peu plus tard, Dobby vint annoncer que le repas était prêt à être servi dans la cuisine. Harry se retrouva en bas, à côté de Madame Figg, face à Dudley qui reniflait chaque bouchée avant de les porter à sa bouche. Chaque fois que sa mère se raclait la gorge, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui intimât de lâcher sa fourchette illico. Elle_-_même ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres. Le repas était pourtant excellent. Harry félicita Winky et Dobby. Lui en fut tout émotionné. Winky, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules en grommelant.

Madame Figg déclara qu'elle allait faire une petite sieste pour se remettre de ses émotions des dernières vingt_-_quatre heures et Pétunia avança quelques rangements à faire dans sa chambre pour quitter la pièce à la suite de la vieille dame.

…

Harry resta seul avec les elfes et Dudley. Son cousin ne paraissait guère avoir envie de se retrouver dans sa chambre et il était évident pour Harry que Dudley n'était pas plus enchanté de rester dans la cuisine. Le jeune moldu jetait des coups d'œil inquiets sur les deux êtres qui, avec force claquements de doigts, faisaient la vaisselle et rangeait la pièce. Dobby s'approcha d'Harry, une grimace sur son visage disgracié. Dudley recula vivement, dans un mouvement instinctif.

_-_ Harry Potter désire_-_t_-_il autre chose ? demanda l'elfe avec obséquiosité.

_-_ Pas pour l'instant, Dobby, merci… A moins…

Harry glissa un œil sur Winky qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Dobby et lui murmura :

_-_ Aurais_-_tu quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre en réserve, s'il te plait ? Je crois que mon cousin a besoin d'un peu de réconfort et je laisserai volontiers moi_-_même les petites bulles monter à ma tête…

_-_ Je peux m'en procurer, Monsieur… promit Dobby à voix basse.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire.

_-_ Nous serons dans le salon du haut, annonça_-_t_-_il en se levant.

…

Comme il s'y attendait, Dudley fut debout en même temps que lui. Harry retint un sourire ironique.

_-_ Que dirais_-_tu d'une visite un peu plus approfondie de la maison, Dudley ? proposa Harry.

Dudley haussa une épaule d'un air qu'il voulait indifférent.

_-_ Pourquoi pas ? répondit_-_il avec du défi dans le ton.

…

Harry sortit de la cuisine, rappelant à son cousin le silence le plus complet pour traverser le hall. Un ronflement s'échappait de dessous la tenture qui recouvrait le cadre de Madame Black.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a là_-_dessous ? chuchota Dudley, à la fois intrigué et apeuré.

_-_ Le portrait de l'ancienne propriétaire…

_-_ Tu te fiches de moi !

Le ton était redevenu celui du Dudley de Privet Drive. Un peu supérieur et sarcastique. Harry fit demi_-_tour. Il s'arrêta devant la toile et avança la main pour soulever le voile. Dubley pâlit. Il regrettait ses paroles imprudentes. D'un signe de tête, Harry lui ordonna d'approcher et il ne put qu'obéir. Il glissa la tête sous le rideau et la retira aussitôt.

_-_ Mais… Mais… Elle parlait pourtant… bégaya_-_t_-_il.

Harry laissa retomber la toile et reprit le chemin des escaliers, tout naturellement.

_-_ Bien sûr… mais je te conseille de la laisser tranquille. C'est une vieille femme acariâtre. Et elle déteste les moldus…

_-_ Les quoi ? s'étrangla Dudley.

_-_ Les… gens comme toi, répondit Harry, imitant la moue dédaigneuse qu'avait Pétunia lorsqu'elle lui adressait ces mêmes mots quelques mois plus tôt.

_-_ C'est… C'est une drôle de maison… bredouilla Dudley.

Il collait aux semelles d'Harry, marchant au milieu du couloir, comme si les murs eussent pu le saisir tout à coup.

_-_ Et encore tu n'as rien vu… murmura Harry presque pour lui_-_même.

Il reprit un peu plus haut :

_-_ C'était une maison de mages noirs… de mauvais sorciers, si tu veux… Il y avait un laboratoire dans l'une des pièces où on pratiquait des expériences interdites… Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a trouvé quand on a fait le ménage ici… Des doxies par dizaines. Des Epouvantards dans les placards. Des têtes réduites…

_-_ Des… des têtes réduites… répéta Dubley qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'étaient doxies et épouvantards – mais qui se doutait tout de même qu'il n'aimerait pas se retrouver face à de telles créatures.

_-_ Et des tas d'autres choses encore… Mais rassure_-_toi, tout a été nettoyé. Il n'y a plus aucun risque à présent… Evidemment, si j'étais toi, je ne m'aventurerais pas seul dans le grenier ou à la cave, et encore moins dans le placard à balai sous l'escalier… mais partout ailleurs, je pense que Dobby a fait le nécessaire…

Dudley se rapprocha de son cousin. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être surveillé par des centaines d'yeux invisibles.

_-_ Est_-_ce qu'il y a des fantômes… ?

_-_ Pas que je sache… Veux_-_tu continuer la visite ? Je dois te présenter un personnage qui t'intéressera sûrement…

_-_ Non ! se précipita Dudley.

_-_ Tu as raison, répondit Harry en réprimant un rire. Il serait plus poli d'attendre que Tante Pétunia et Madame Figg soient là.

….

Harry poussa la porte du bureau et s'effaça pour laisser entrer Dudley.

_-_ Nous serons mieux ici pour attendre l'appel de Dumbledore, dit_-_il.

Il prit place dans le fauteuil et Dudley s'affala dans le canapé. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Cela n'amusait plus Harry de jouer les maîtres de maison, ni d'effrayer son cousin. Il sentait confusément que Dudley mourrait d'envie de lui poser une ribambelle de questions et qu'il ne savait comment le faire.

Enfin Dobby apparut avec deux bouteilles qu'il ouvrit pour les jeunes gens. Dudley prit la sienne avec circonspection.

_-_ Tu n'as rien à craindre, Dudley ! s'agaça Harry légèrement irrité des grimaces dubitatives de son cousin.

….

Dudley goûta du bout des lèvres et trouva le breuvage à son goût. Il jugea que si Harry en buvait avec autant de délectation, il n'avait lui_-_même rien à craindre.

Il s'étonna cependant de voir son cousin lever sa bouteille vers le plafond, comme s'il trinquait avec une ombre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ? demanda_-_t_-_il croyant à un rituel sorcier.

_-_ Je bois pour Remus Lupin, murmura Harry.

_-_ Lupin ? répéta Dudley en tremblant. Le vampire ?

_-_ Loup_-_garou… corrigea Harry.

Le frissonnement de Dudley lui arracha un sourire triste.

_-_ Il va venir ?

_-_ Il est mort.

Harry but une gorgée. Dudley l'imita.

_-_ Alors ? Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses des bièraubeurres ?

_-_ C'est… pas mauvais… admit Dudley.

Il se détendit. Il s'appuya au dossier du canapé et prit ses aises.

_-_ Le vieux fou, en bas… qu'est_-_ce qu'il fait ? se décida à demander le jeune homme.

_-_ Il met en place le rituel du sortilège de fidélitas qui doit vous protéger, toi, ta mère et Madame Figg.

_-_ Comme là_-_bas, dans la vieille maison à la campagne ?

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ Pourquoi n'y est_-_on pas resté ?

_-_ Je croyais que Dumbledore avait tout expliqué…

_-_ Oui, mais je n'ai pas tout compris…

….

Harry fit rouler sa bouteille entre ses mains. Dudley attendait sa réponse. Il buvait par petites gorgées, essayant de se donner cet air supérieur qu'il croyait avoir naturellement. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une mince affaire. Il était dans une maison qui l'effrayait, face à un inconnu qui était son cousin. Il avait du mal à reconnaître en ce jeune homme sûr de lui le garçon malingre qu'il terrorisait naguère. Harry était devenu ce qu'il était convenu d'appeler un beau garçon, même parmi les grosses brutes que Dudley fréquentait. Encore un peu maigre et efflanqué, mais cela ne l'en faisait paraître qu'un peu plus grand qu'il n'était réellement. Bien sûr, il avait grandi, pourtant ce n'était pas sa taille qui avait frappé Dudley dès l'abord. C'était son allure. Et bien qu'il le dépassât encore d'une bonne tête au moins, et qu'il fût deux fois plus large que son cousin, Dudley s'était senti tout petit à coté de lui.

Il avait toujours été jaloux de lui. Une jalousie qu'il ne s'expliquait guère d'ailleurs. Qu'avait_-_il à envier à Harry, cet orphelin rachitique, cet avorton bizarre dont tout le monde s'efforçait de nier l'existence ? Toutefois, il avait toujours su qu'il y avait un mystère autour d'Harry. Et que sa mère en avait connaissance. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il lui en voulait autant. Harry partageait avec Pétunia un secret auquel il n'avait pas accès malgré tous ses efforts pour le percer.

A présent qu'il avait été bien malgré lui jeté dans la confidence, Dudley sentait toujours la morsure de la jalousie, plus forte que jamais. Et, en filigrane, il avait peur. Confusément. Viscéralement. Il avait peur.

…

Harry porta la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il avala une gorgée de bièraubeurre, comme pour se donner du courage.

_-_ Tu sais qui est Voldemort, Dud ? Il n'a pas renoncé à mettre la main sur toi ou ta mère pour m'obliger à venir vous secourir et me forcer à quitter Poudlard pour l'affronter sur un terrain où il pense avoir le dessus…

Il y eut un silence. Les joues flasques de Dudley frémirent. Il cligna plusieurs fois ses petits yeux inexpressifs.

_-_ Et tu le ferais ? demanda l'héritier des Dursley sans prendre le temps de respirer.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Venir nous secourir si nous… si Vol… si…

Harry but une autre gorgée, lentement.

_-_ Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir, répondit Harry simplement.

…

…

Dudley ne put réprimer le frisson qui le secoua. Il prit plusieurs petites gorgées rapides.

_-_ Est_-_ce que ça va durer longtemps ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Harry.

_-_ Et…tu vas mourir ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas grand_-_chose ! fit aigrement Dudley.

Il serra nerveusement sa bouteille entre ses doigts boudinés. Le sourire d'Harry l'agaça. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette situation.

_-_ Tu t'attends sans doute à ce que je te sois reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour nous, reprit Dudley avec hauteur. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est ta faute. Alors je ne te dirais jamais merci pour quoi que ce soit…

Il se redressa, prêt à répondre à la surprise ou la colère de son cousin. Mais ce fut lui qui fut surpris. Harry lui sourit encore une fois. Il termina tranquillement sa bièraubeurre avant de parler.

_-_ Je n'attends rien de toi, Dud. Ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je ne le fais pas pour vous humilier, ou pour vous forcer à me remercier. Je le fais, c'est tout. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler davantage.

…

Dudley ravala sa hargne. Le ton tranquille d'Harry l'exaspérait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça.

Il bomba le torse et s'appuya au dossier du canapé, les coudes largement écartés. Il dégustait les dernières gorgées de bièraubeurre de sa bouteille, avec un sourire goguenard.

_-_ La fille qui est venue nous voir quand nous étions à l'hôpital… Celle qui voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé le soir… le soir où papa…

Dudley eut l'air beaucoup moins sûr de lui soudain. Harry lui vint en aide.

_-_ Ellen McGregor ?

Il se leva pour poser sa bouteille vide sur la table basse et laisser Duddley se remettre de son émotion.

_-_ C'est ta copine ?

Harry hocha ta tête. La grimace de son cousin le fit sourire.

_-_ Tu lui as lancé un sortilège pour l'obliger à sortir avec toi ? essaya Dudley sur un ton un peu trop hésitant pour paraître sarcastique.

_-_ Même pas ! se mit à rire Harry. Et il y en a même qui disent, ajouta_-_t_-_il comme en confidence, que c'est elle qui a utilité un philtre d'amour pour m'attirer à elle…

_-_ Et pourquoi aurait_-_elle fait cela ? A moins que les sorciers ne soient encore moins intéressants que toi…

Harry fit une moue ironique.

_-_ Ça c'est à elle qu'il faudrait le demander… Mais peut_-_être qu'être le capitaine de l'équipe des Phénix est une qualité à laquelle elle n'a pu résister…

_-_ Toi ? Capitaine ? se moqua Dudley. Et de quoi, s'il te plait ?

_-_ De Quidditch…

…

Et Harry se retrouva en train d'expliquer à Dudley ébahi ce qu'était le Quidditch et quel était le rôle de l'attrapeur dans l'équipe. C'était assez amusant que de le voir ouvrir ses yeux tout rond et de l'entendre demander des précisions sur les règles du jeu.

Enfin, Dudley fit une grimace envieuse.

_-_ Tu as l'air de t'amuser beaucoup dans ton école de fous… dit_-_il avec acrimonie. Pendant que je m'ennuie à mourir entre ma mère et cette vieille excentrique de Figg…

Harry eut un soupir compassé. Il tapota l'épaule de son cousin.

_-_ Hé oui… que veux_-_tu, un jour on pleure, l'autre on rit… C'est la vie… Mais je sais ce que c'est que d'être enfermé sans savoir de quoi demain sera fait… C'est vrai, j'ai des tas d'amis, je m'éclate au Quidditch deux fois par semaine, et quand j'ai un peu de vague à l'âme, Ellen est là pour me réconforter. Elle est vraiment douée pour me faire oublier ma prison dorée et qu'un vieux psychopathe m'attend à la sortie. Mais finalement, toi et moi, on en est au même point…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Dudley. Et il lisait dans le regard de son cousin combien celui_-_ci le détestait. Et pourtant, il se serait presque mis à le plaindre. Avant qu'une telle catastrophe se produisît, la tête de Madame Figg apparut à la porte.

_-_ Les enfants… on nous attend en bas…

….

Harry descendit devant, sa baguette à la main, et très détendu. Dudley le suivait, un peu moins à l'aise. Madame Figg trottait derrière eux. Le cérémonial du Fidélitas fut un peu moins solennel que la première fois à Tintagel. Madame Figg ne put s'empêcher de serrer Harry dans ses bras à l'issue du rituel. Ce dernier proposa à sa tante une tasse de thé pour se remettre de ses émotions. Dumbledore accepta l'invitation. Il réclama des sandwiches à Dobby, que l'elfe apporta presque sur le champ. Dudley se jeta dessus, et renonça à faire le dégoûté comme lors du repas de midi.

….

Le Professeur Dumbledore semblait moins soucieux que le matin même. Il mangeait de bon appétit tout en faisant la conversation avec Arabella Figg. La vieille dame réclama des nouvelles fraîches et Harry promit de lui faire parvenir par Dobby le Chicaneur et la Gazette Réunis… au gré aléatoire de sa parution, bien entendu. Dumbledore se déclara satisfait de l'initiative de Monsieur Lovegood. Il semblait que, lentement, les choses reprenaient leurs cours… peut_-_être pas à l'identique d'avant le week_-_end d'Halloween, mais cela montrait la capacité des hommes à relever la tête. Il n'avait jamais douté, en son for intérieur, de cette faculté qu'avait la vie à reprendre le dessus. Il était heureux malgré tout de voir qu'il avait fallu peu de temps au monde sorcier pour réagir : à nouveau la presse se faisait l'écho des événements, à nouveau les portes s'ouvraient sur le monde. Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à faire taire l'espoir dans le cœur de ceux qui luttaient contre lui.

_-_ Vous allez pouvoir faire venir Charlie Weasley ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Nous y travaillons déjà. Mais il nous faut rester prudents. Charlie n'est pas encore au mieux de sa forme. Et surtout… Je crains qu'il ne refuse de rentrer en Angleterre si son retour doit s'effectuer en solitaire…

Harry hocha la tête.

_-_ En somme, ce n'est pas tant le retour de Charlie qui pose problème, mais celui de Viktor…

Dumbledore opina lentement.

_-_ Les frontières de France se sont rouvertes mais nous ignorons encore presque tout de l'avancement des idées de Jedusor dans le pays. Et surtout nous avons perdu contact avec les sympathisants de l'Ordre durant cet intermède. Il nous faut agir avec circonspection et méthode. Cela demandera encore un peu de temps, j'en ai peur…

_-_ Et pour le professeur de Potions ? questionna Harry dans un sourire.

Dumbledore but une gorgée de thé et termina son sandwich à la purée de topinambour.

_-_ Ha ! C'est une question qui préoccupe bien du monde, en effet, soupira_-_t_-_il. Et en particulier notre chère madame Pomfresh… Mais ici aussi la prudence est de rigueur. Ce serait dommage, alors que nous avons réussi à mettre le maximum de monde à l'abri des manœuvres de Tom, de faire entrer le Licheur dans la porcherie… Et les contacts que j'ai eus dernièrement ne m'ont pas incités à me défaire de ma défiance…

_-_ A propos de défiance… se souvint Harry brusquement. Il faut que je vous présente à Phinéas Nigellus. C'est lui qui vous contactera si le professeur Dumbledore ou moi_-_même avons à prendre contact.

Harry se leva vivement.

_-_ Vous m'attendrez pour rentrer à Poudlard, Monsieur ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je doute que Monsieur Nigellus tienne à prolonger l'entrevue…

En effet, la rencontre fut brève. Nigellus s'inclina devant les dames, poliment. Il toisa Dudley et un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il échangea un regard avec Harry et prit congé.

_-_ Il est parti ? s'esbaudit Dudley.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Dud, fit Harry. Phinéas Nigellus a bien autre chose à faire que squatter ta chambre.

Et à l'air ébahi de son cousin, Harry eut confirmation que ce n'était pas là le sens de sa remarque.

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, Harry fit ses adieux à ses trois hôtes. Il fit ses dernières recommandations à sa tante, échappa aux embrassades de Madame Figg et renonça à saluer son cousin de quelques mots provocateurs. Cependant, au regard à la fois désespéré et envieux de Dudley, Harry savait que le jeune homme songeait que son cousin allait retrouver la mystérieuse et magnifique Ellen…

Et Harry, tandis qu'il volait littéralement vers le rez_-_de_-_chaussée où il devait rejoindre Dumbledore, avait en tête la même pensée.

…

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit et se referma tout aussi vivement. Ellen fut dans ses bras avant même qu'il réalisât qu'elle était entrée.

_-_ Tu vas bien ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, de l'inquiétude dans la voix et les yeux.

Harry l'embrassa en riant. Il se sentait le cœur léger.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il de dangereux à recevoir sa tante et son cousin dans sa maison… ? se moqua_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ils n'ont pas été méchants avec toi ? s'émut Ellie.

_-_ Ils n'ont pas osé… Au fait, mon cousin te transmet son meilleur souvenir.

_-_ Vraiment ? s'étonna Ellen.

Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Non… Mais je crois qu'il me déteste davantage encore depuis que je lui ai confirmé que toi et moi…

_-_ Tant mieux ! s'exclama la jeune fille avec humeur. Enfin, je veux dire… Tant mieux s'il en crève de jalousie. Tu aurais du m'emmener avec toi. Il en aurait été plus malade encore de nous voir ensemble.

Elle prit sa main, embrassa ses doigts, le serra contre elle.

_-_ Je les hais ces maudits moldus qui m'ont privé de toi toute une journée…

_-_ Les deux tiers, seulement, corrigea Harry amusé et néanmoins flatté.

Il entraîna Ellen vers les chaises et la fit asseoir en face de lui.

_-_ Assez parlé de Dudley… reprit_-_il. Raconte_-_moi plutôt ce qui c'est passé en mon absence…

_-_ Tu veux les grands lignes ou un rapport détaillé… ?

_-_ Les grandes lignes seulement… J'ai une surprise pour toi et je veux avoir le temps de te la donner avant l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione.

Les yeux d'Ellen brillèrent. Son sourire se fit charmeur.

_-_ Ne peux_-_tu me la donner tout de suite ? Sinon je risque de n'avoir pas le temps de te remercier comme il le faudrait…

_-_ Raconte d'abord ! réclama Harry sur un ton ferme.

Ellie eut un soupir déçu.

_-_ Comme tu voudras… Alors voilà : Tout le monde a remarqué ton absence aujourd'hui. Weasley a prétendu que tu étais en retenue avec McGonagall et comme la vieille chouette n'a pas paru aujourd'hui non plus… c'est bien tombé. Bien entendu, et par conséquent, tout le monde m'en veut… Du moins tout ceux qui se disent de tes amis, et qui s'imaginent que c'est à cause du baiser dans le hall… C'est en tout cas la version officielle, te voilà averti. En ce qui concerne Malefoy, il n'a toujours pas reçu de nouvelles et il commence à s'inquiéter. Il a de plus en plus de mal à calmer l'impatience de ses suivants. La révolte gronde chez les Salamandres qui se sont fait prendre le soir d'Halloween. Il aimerait bien les récupérer, mais il ne veut pas attirer l'attention des professeurs sur lui en leur parlant ouvertement.

_-_ Il va leur envoyer Nott ? demanda Harry, très intéressé.

Ellen haussa une épaule.

_-_ Il est possible qu'il le charge de renouer avec les prisonniers de Serpentard… Il ne le lui a pas demandé encore explicitement, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il voudrait que Nott en prenne l'initiative… Du moins c'est ce qu'il ressort de notre dernière « conversation » de cette après_-_midi…

_-_ Cet après midi ? s'étonna Harry.

_-_ Il fallait bien que je m'occupe puisque tu m'avais abandonnée à mon triste sort… Elle est où, ma surprise ? Tu l'as sur toi ?

Harry se tortilla pour échapper aux chatouilles dont Ellen le menaçait pour le faire parler. Il fit le tour de la table et souleva avec solennité un petit carton qu'Ellen croyait appartenir à Hermione. Elle s'approcha pour découvrir sa _surprise_. Et en vérité, la surprise était bien ce qu'elle éprouvait devant cet objet étrange, pas très gros, pas tout à fait rond, et apparemment rempli d'eau. A l'intérieur, un charmant cottage miniature ouvrait ses fenêtres sur un paysage campagnard.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Ellen, circonspecte.

_-_ C'est moldu, on appelle cela un souvenir…

Ellen leva un sourcil perplexe.

_-_ Une sorte de rappeltout moldu ? Pourquoi ? J'ai oublié quelque chose d'important ?

Harry se mit à rire. Il poussa délicatement le globe vers la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu ne crains rien… Cela ne te fera aucun mal…

Et comme Ellen restait hésitante, il prit l'objet et le posa dans la paume de son amie. Elle contempla la sphère, assez lourde d'ailleurs, quelques minutes. Elle essaya de déchiffrer les lettres dorées presque totalement effacées sur le bord de la boule.

_-_ Ratford ? lut_-_elle avec difficultés. Et c'est sensé être quoi ? Une formule magique pour faire sortir de minuscules êtres de l'eau de leur maisonnette immergée ?

_-_ Strattford_-_upon_-_Avon… traduisit Harry. Je crois que c'est Vernon qui l'a ramené à Dudley d'un séminaire pour chef d'entreprise… A moins que ce ne soit Marge qui le lui ait offert… Peu importe…

Ellen le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension totale.

_-_ Tu m'offres un présent qui a déjà appartenu à quelqu'un ! s'offusqua_-_t_-_elle prête à lâcher le globe. Et à cet horrible moldu qui plus est ! Tu mériterais que je te le lance à la tête.

Harry retint sa main en riant.

_-_ C'est ce qu'a fait Dudley… Et c'est comme ça que ce souvenir est devenu mien… Je l'ai attrapé au vol… Mon premier Vif en quelque sorte… mon premier trésor aussi. Je l'avais caché sous mon lit. Et je jouais avec chaque fois que j'étais triste… Je m'imaginais que la maisonnette était celle de mes parents et que nous y vivions heureux tous les trois…

Il renversa la main d'Ellen, comme pour lui prendre la sphère. Elle retint la boule, croyant qu'il voulait la lui reprendre devant ce qu'il ne pouvait que considérer comme un refus.

_-_ Attends, fit_-_elle, désolée. Pardonne_-_moi… Je… C'est un très joli cadeau…

Harry retourna à nouveau sa main et retira la sienne.

_-_ Chut… murmura_-_t_-_il. Regarde. Il neige…

Il neigeait en effet sur la chaumière, dans le creux de la paume d'Ellen. Elle laissa retomber le dernier flocon dans le silence. Puis elle secoua à nouveau le globe et son sourire éclaira ses yeux de bronze tout embués.

Elle sauta au cou de Harry.

_-_ C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait !

Harry la serra contre lui.

_-_ Tu n'es pas difficile, en fin de compte… Il en faut vraiment peu pour te rendre heureuse.

Elle se mit à rire dans son cou.

_-_ De la neige en hiver, du soleil en été, mon cheval et la lande pour galoper dessus… Non, il ne me faut pas grand_-_chose pour me sentir le cœur léger… Surtout si tu es près de moi.

Elle ramena la boule devant leurs yeux et l'agita à nouveau. Elle se mit à rire. D'un rire d'enfant. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur la joue.

_-_ Et toi, Harry, que faudrait_-_il pour que tu sois vraiment heureux ?

Il cueillit d'un geste vif la boule dans la main d'Ellie et fit neiger encore et encore.

_-_ Mais je suis heureux, Ellen… Plus que je ne pouvais espérer l'être un jour…

**_Alixe_****_ : Review rapide pour te dire que j'ai aimé. Je retourne à mon chapitre à poster demain qui n'est pas fini _**Aïe ! plus de chapitres d'avance ? **_et à mon tome 6._** Haaaa ! Chut ! je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les mains chaque fois que je vais sur un forum… Vais_-_je résister à la tentation…. ? Non ! je ne me rendrais pas sur les forums T6 ! je ne me rendrais pas sur les forums T6…

**_

* * *

Valtor_****_ : Miss Teigne je compte sur toi maintenant pour donner une finalité au merveilleux univers d'Harry Potter qui en soit digne. Je viens de lire le tome 6 de JKR (Half-Blood Prince) et je ne sais pas a quoi elle pensait mais je suis tres decu. _**C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on attend impatiemment quelque chose**_… Alors, maintenant pour moi les vrai tomes 6 et 7 ce sont les tiens. _**Hélas pour moi non ! Lol ! **_Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres mais a mon avis ta version est beaucoup plus satisfaisante (meme les scenes action). Je te prefere a JKR c'est officiel! Je crois que je viens de te faire un grand compliment:)_** Je t'assure que je mesure le compliment à sa juste valeur… mais je suis sûre que lorsque tu auras relu à tête reposée le T6 (le vrai, celui de JKR, tu l'apprécieras davantage... tu l'as lu trop vite et avec trop d'avidité. C'est comme quand on se jette sur le repas parce qu'on a trop faim, on n'en sent pas le goût… !) il faut prendre le temps de savourer… songe que le T7 c'est dans deux ou trois ans…C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand on attend impatiemment quelque choseHélas pour moi non ! Lol ! Je t'assure que je mesure le compliment à sa juste valeur… mais je suis sûre que lorsque tu auras relu à tête reposée le T6 (le vrai, celui de JKR, tu l'apprécieras davantage... tu l'as lu trop vite et avec trop d'avidité. C'est comme quand on se jette sur le repas parce qu'on a trop faim, on n'en sent pas le goût… !) il faut prendre le temps de savourer… songe que le T7 c'est dans deux ou trois ans… 

**_craow42 : Voila un beau chap !j'adore le tour de table dans la salle des quatre maisons sur l'avenir de chacun!La ptite Ginny semble déprimé chouilla!(donner lui un parchemin pour parlé avec Dennis enfin!)Sinon je suis curieux de savoir si Ron vas garder son titre de champion d'écheque et si McGregor vas belle et bein ouvrir son club de dance!_** Il faudra lire la suite pour savoir… **_au fait, Sirius il faisait quoi comme métier avant d'allé a Azkaban?_** Aucune idée ! Peut_-_être était_-_il rentier ? Son oncle Alphie lui avait laissé une fortune, je crois… Il a du prendre quelques années sabbatiques… pour se consacrer à l'Ordre du Phénix sans doute…

**_Vert_****_ Vache je viens de vérifier je ne t'ai même pas laisser un petit mot depuis le chapitre 67 ! Argh ça fait loin, honte à moi ! _**je commençais à croire que tu m'avais abandonnée !  
**_J'aime bien cette étrange relation douce amer entre Harry et Ellen, c'est tendre mais pas plus, et c'est tellement rare ces derniers temps les fanfics qui ne finissent pas sous les couvertures que ça en est rafraichissant ... dsl si je suis née avec 50 ans de retard ;-)_** On est deux alors… lol ! Mais si ce n'est pas une fic d'action ce n'est pas non plus une fic qui ne parle que de relations amoureuses, même s'il est beaucoup question de sentiments…  
**_je disais donc que ça sera comme d'autres fics avant le 5, la déception de ne pas retrouver ton txt à la place de celui de JKR, et si ce n'est en entier j'espère au moins des fragments et des idées..._** Celles de JKR valent bien leur pesant de cacahuètes ! Enfin, moi je devrai attendre jusqu'au 1er octobre ! et encore si j'ai fini d'écrire la fic ! Je l'espère d'ailleurs parce que ça ferait long !

chrys63 **_J'espere que la confrontation entre petunia et harry va bien se passer meme si je sais qu''elle ne peut que mal se passer. Pétunia reste pétunia...les gens changent si peu surtout des bornées comme elle. _**Alors ? Pétunia n'a pas changé, mais ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que cela… **_Apparament drago marche dans le plan d'harry mais avec lui il faut se méfier.._** C'est sûr… **_on ne sait jamais nott pourrait les trahir s'il sent le vent tournait..._** Ou même pas… on n'en sait que très peu sur lui…**_bon j'espere que tu vas continuer d'écrire malgré le tome 6 _**: je ne lis pas la VO. J'ai commencé en français, je termine en français… on verra après…

**_Lyane_****_ Waouh, le prochain chapitre va donner. Je sens que la confrontation entre les trois (Harry, sa tante et son cousin) va sepasser difficilement, mais c'est pas dur à prévoir._** Pas si difficilement que cela finalement… **_Je sais pas ce que ce chapite à de plus, mais je l'adore. Peut-être le fait que pour la première fois, Dumbledore écoute les demandes et conseils de Harry au lieu de décider de presque tout. Et le reste aussi. Enfin, j'arrive ps vraiment à savoir pourquoi, mais c'est un de mes chapitres préférés. _**C'est drôle…. Lorsque je l'ai publié sur l'autre site, j'ai eu un reviewer qui disait qu'il n'avait pas aimé le chapitre parce qu'il trouvait Harry arrogant, qu'il parlait mal à tout le monde et qu'il manquait de respect à Dumbledore. Qu'il se prenait pour « un petit chef »… Comme quoi, il en faut pour tous les goûts…


	86. Chapitre 165 : Fièvre et Impatience

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc... je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bien, on rattrape le retard sur la Pensine… Donc mardi prochain je poste ici le chapitre 166 que j'ai mis en ligne sur la Pensine hier (c'est_-_à_-_dire jeudi 21) et jeudi prochain je posterai en même temps le chapitre 167 sur les deux sites… ce qui fait qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine tout le monde en sera au même point… Et je posterai désormais une fois par semaine, le jeudi … Est_-_ce que c'est clair ? de toutes façons je ferai un rappel mardi… Ce sera plus simple... surtout pour moi...

* * *

**Chapitre 165**

**Fièvre et Impatience**

…

La deuxième semaine après Halloween commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Les professeurs parurent se secouer de la torpeur qui les avait saisi après ce week_-_end tragique. Ils entraînèrent avec eux le reste de l'école sur le chemin des Buse et des Aspic. Ils assénèrent quelques devoirs surprise, multiplièrent les interrogations orales, surchargèrent toutes les classes de travail supplémentaire.

…

Harry s'entraînait régulièrement avec Hermione à la magie ancienne, et Ron, parfois venait assister leurs duels sans baguette. Hermione n'insistait pas pour le faire participer ; et Harry l'imitait. Il avait compris qu'avec Ron, le temps était un facteur de mûrissement très important. « Le temps que ça monte jusqu'au cerveau », s'était moqué Ginny. « Le temps qu'il fasse sienne l'idée qu'on lui propose », avait corrigé Hermione.

_-_ Faut pas être pressé, alors ! s'était exclamée Ellie en riant.

_-_ J'ai tout mon temps, avait répondu Hermione.

…

Le temps ! avait alors songé Harry. C'était tout ce qui lui manquait. A nouveau, son emploi du temps débordait. Entre le Quidditch, l'entraînement avec Hermione, les cours, son travail scolaire pour rester au niveau de ses camarades et loin du collimateur des professeurs, les réunions stratégiques régulières et quelques détours dans les jardins avec Ellen – pas assez nombreux au gré des deux jeunes gens_-_ il en venait presque à redouter le moment où il lui faudrait mettre en pratique ses résolutions de coller à l'esprit de Malefoy.

Et pourtant l'attente le rongeait. Et les doutes revenaient. Avaient_-_ils raison de se fier à Nott ? Malefoy était tombé dans le piège, mais Voldemort serait_-_il aussi facile à berner ? Et lui ? Pourrait_-_il mettre efficacement ses potentiels au service de leur cause ? Ses potentiels… ! Et Remus qui n'était plus là pour lui donner des coups de pieds aux fesses et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Et Rogue qui devait être en train de rire de lui au fond de sa crypte obscure – non… Rogue ne rirait pas… Il ricanerait tout au plus. _Vous vous croyez très fort, Potter… montrez-nous donc que vous valez le temps et les efforts que vous nous avez coûté…_ Et Sirius… Que dirait Sirius… ? _Fais-les tous taire ! Ce rabat-joie de Remus et ce vautour de Rogue… Fais ce que tu dois faire, comme ton cœur te dit de le faire…_ Voilà ce que dirait Sirius. _Tu t'en es sorti à chaque fois… pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ?_ Parce qu'on sait ce qui arrive à ceux qui laissent leur cœur mener leur vie, Black !… Parce qu'un peu de mesure ne fait jamais de mal, Sirius…

…

_-_ Potter ? Potter !

Harry leva la tête de son chaudron, qu'il ne voyait pas, vers le visage sévère de Madame Pomfresh.

_-_ Vous savez, Potter, que cette potion Pimentine c'est vous qui l'expérimenterez en premier…

_-_ Oui, Madame…

_-_ Bien, Potter. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous en aviez conscience…

Le professeur se détourna vers le chaudron de Neville et adressa au jeune Londubat un sourire d'encouragement.

…

Les premiers rhumes et autres refroidissements avaient, dès le début de la semaine, rempli l'école de quintes de toux, d'éternuements et de reniflements. Les premiers élèves fiévreux avaient fait leur apparition à l'infirmerie et la médicomage avait prescrit à tous, y compris aux professeurs, une cure de potion Pimentine, par précaution, et parce qu'elle aurait du mal à se trouver à la fois auprès de ses éventuels patients et des élèves en Potions. Elle avait d'ailleurs à ce sujet prié Dumbledore de se hâter de trouver un remplaçant définitif au professeur Rogue, car elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, même en consommant des tonnes de Pimentine, ni en usant d'un retourneur de temps, ce qu'elle se refusait à faire, déclara_-_t_-_elle avec véhémence à Algie Londubat, au vu des effets secondaires d'un tel artefact…

L'humeur survoltée de la guérisseuse avait déjà fait le tour du château. Harry se garda de la contrarier davantage. Il s'appliqua à surveiller son chaudron sans plus laisser son esprit divaguer. Il évita de tourner la tête vers Malefoy qui arborait en public un sourire outrecuidant. Il se força à ne pas regarder vers Nott qui lui l'ignorait parfaitement. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers Ron, ni Hermione, ni aucun de ses amis.

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs également. Ron parce que l'ex_-_Gazette avait décidé de faire une enquête pour découvrir l'identité des membres de la Brigade Volante et qu'il craignait pour la vie de ses frères. Hermione parce que le planning surchargé de Madame Pomfresh bouleversait le sien régulièrement et qu'elle avait horreur de ce qui n'était pas programmé largement à l'avance. Ils rongeaient tous leur frein, même Ellie qui commençait en son for intérieur à douter de Nott, bien qu'elle affichât à son égard une confiance d'autant plus appuyée que le temps passait sans nouvelle…

…

Ils sortirent du cours de Potions, tous fumant furieusement des oreilles, et si les Première Année qui attendaient derrière la porte eurent envie d'en rire, Ron les calma d'un « A votre tour ! » presque féroce.

…

…

En fin de semaine, cependant, tout avait pris sa place dans l'organisation.

Le club de duel prit son rythme de croisière. Justin et Neville se chargèrent d'un groupe. Ron et Hermione d'un autre, Harry du troisième. Ginny et Ellie réveillèrent les débutants en leur promettant que ceux qui feraient des efforts seraient affectés à un autre groupe dès qu'ils seraient en mesure d'intégrer une équipe sans être un poids pour leurs camarades.

Grâce au procédé de communication choisi par Hermione, les réunions d'état_-_major se faisaient moins nombreuses. Les informations et les ordres s'échangeaient en toute discrétion et bien plus régulièrement. Chaque après midi dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Harry recueillait les dernières rumeurs récoltées par Isadora et dirigeait les nouvelles à propager. Jezebel Dawson se montrait un outil efficace, au_-_delà même de toute espérance…

…

Et le vendredi soir, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Ellen McGregor reçut le message tant attendu. Sur son parchemin qu'elle sortit avec précipitation, ces mots apparurent : _M a reçu des nouvelles. Réunion dans un instant. Réserve ta soirée. Elle risque d'être intéressante…_

…

Mais Harry était absent. C'était le jour où il présidait le club de duel. Et lorsque à nouveau le badge d'Ellie se mit à vibrer, l'heure du couvre_-_feu n'était pas loin. Le visage de Ginny s'allongea. Elle voulait avoir des nouvelles en direct, et pas par parchemin interposé, ni le lendemain matin sous peine de ne pouvoir dormir. Ellie réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle écrivit : _Je te contacte dans un instant_, puis roula son parchemin en se levant.

_-_ Le couvre_-_feu ne va pas tarder. Je rentre. Toi, retrouve Hermione et réclame lui sa plume à Papote. Amène_-_la moi au labo en même temps que Harry. Et dis_-_lui de tenir prêt son parchemin et d'attendre que je la contacte. On va essayer quelque chose. Si ça ne marche pas, Harry vous racontera quand il rentrera…

Ginny renifla avec malice.

_-_ A condition que tu ne le retiennes pas trop longtemps après vos conciliabules avec Larry…

Ellie se pencha vers son amie :

_-_ Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas Harry qui me retiendra moi ?

Elle rassembla les Serpentard qui grognèrent qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre_-_feu. Elle montra la porte de la salle commune d'un geste autoritaire.

_-_ Si vous discutez, vous rentrez tous seuls…

_-_ T'inquiète pas, McGregor… On s'en occupe.

Ellie leva un œil incertain sur Archer au fond de salle.

_-_ Mais oui… renchérit Bobbins sur un ton nonchalant. On s'occupe de tout.

Et Ellie se dit que plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite elle serait de retour dans le laboratoire d'Hermione.

…

Peeves l'attendait au fond du couloir pour l'escorter. Elle ne répondit à aucune de ses provocations malveillantes. Elle calculait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour quitter son dortoir alors que la plupart de ses camarades seraient encore dans la salle commune. Même avec sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, il lui faudrait être plus prudente que d'ordinaire.

…

Elle entra dans la salle de Serpentard en même temps que ceux de ses condisciples qui revenaient du club de duels. Ils paraissaient enchantés de leurs prestations. Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient bien amusés et ne se privaient pas de le faire savoir. Elle ne s'attarda pas à écouter les réactions sarcastiques des Salamandres.

Elle provoqua une discussion avec Reggie Grayson sur un sujet futile et lui coupa la parole d'un très sec : « Oh ! Ne dis rien de plus, Reggie ! je préfère aller me coucher plutôt que d'entendre tes excuses ridicules ! » Et elle descendit l'escalier vers les dortoirs des filles très digne et très pressée, jetant des regards irrités sur ses camarades de chambrée pour décourager toute tentative d'approche. Dans sa chambre vide, elle déposa les affaires de classe qu'elle ramenait de la salle commune sur son bureau et se dépêcha de rouler le parchemin en relation avec Hermione dans la poche de sa robe. Elle ferma les rideaux de son lit, amorça les pièges qui l'entouraient, s'enveloppa dans la cape d'Harry et sortit dans le couloir.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte dans le mur et attendit qu'elle s'ouvrît, appuyée contre le mur. Elle laissa passer le flot des élèves qui rentraient, et se glissa prestement hors de la salle alors que la porte se refermait. Elle évita les passages étroits, rasant les murs de pierre froide. Elle fut enfin dans le laboratoire. Harry était déjà là. Il paraissait furieux… non… contrarié. Extrêmement contrarié.

…

_-_ Je sais que tu es là, Ellie ! C'est inutile de te cacher !

Il parlait sur un ton mordant. Elle retira la cape de ses épaules.

_-_ C'est inutile de t'en prendre à moi, Harry, dit_-_elle doucement. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Malefoy a décidé d'ouvrir son courrier alors que tu n'étais pas disponible pour le surprendre en pleine lecture…

…

Harry serra les poings et ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il balbutia quelques mots d'excuses presque inaudibles et s'approcha d'Ellen qui disposait sur la table les deux parchemins, sa baguette et une plume. Il lui tendit la plume à papote d'Hermione.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux en faire ? demanda_-_t_-_il très gentiment pour faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur précédente.

Elle ne répondit qu'en appelant Hermione par le biais du badge. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'un des parchemins se couvrit de l'écriture régulière de la Préfète en chef.

_-_ Nous sommes prêts, lut Harry. Prêts à quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec inquiétude.

_-_ Ne sois pas si énervé. Si ça se trouve, c'était une fausse alerte. Tu auras d'autres occasions d'aller espionner Malefoy… Et arrête de t'agiter ainsi ! Assieds_-_toi ! commanda Ellie. Et maintenant silence, Harry… Les choses sérieuses commencent !

…

Elle posa la plume à papote sur le parchemin d'Hermione, prononça la formule pour la mettre en route et rappela Nott. Harry se pencha par_-_dessus son épaule. L'écriture détachée de Théodore Nott apparut sur la page blanche.

_-_ _M. a reçu des nouvelles aujourd'hui. Il a réuni ses fidèles pour leur annoncer que le maître avait repris contact._

Ellen lut la phrase à haute voix et la plume à papote se mit en marche. Elle écrivit tout en parlant :

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu m'as contacté toi_-_même. Est_-_ce tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Ils attendirent un moment, de longues minutes éprouvantes pour les nerfs d'Harry.

_-_ _Il leur a fait un discours pour leur démontrer qu'il avait encore toute la confiance du Maître et qu'il continuait à mener la lutte contre ceux qui refusaient aux vrais sorciers la place qui leur revenait. La routine, en somme…_

Ellen lut la réponse de Nott et ajouta :

_-_ Et ? A part la routine ? Continue_-_t_-_il à te laisser hors du coup ?

Harry compris qu'elle avait vexé leur contact à la rapidité avec laquelle Nott répondit. Son écriture était plus pressée et penchée, comme hâtive.

_-_ _Non ! Il a renvoyé Crabbe et Goyle du dortoir. Il nous a gardé, Wilford et moi. Il nous a montré la lettre qu'il a reçue ce matin même. Ce n'est qu'un message pour vérifier que sa première missive n'était pas un piège. Il doit dès demain renvoyer un courrier à sa mère en précisant une phrase codée pour signaler qu'il est bien celui qu'il prétend être. Dès réception, on lui renverra des instructions._

Harry se pencha à l'oreille d'Ellie :

_-_ Sait_-_il qui est ce « on » ? chuchota_-_t_-_il.

Ellen transmit la question. La plume à papote crissait sur le parchemin d'Hermione.

_-_ _J'ignore qui il a contacté réellement. Il prétend que le maître en personne lui a répondu, mais je n'en ai aucune preuve. Pas plus que du contraire._

_-_ Sait_-_il par qui Malefoy échange ses courriers ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

Nott l'ignorait. Peu de leurs camarades avaient reçu du courrier le matin, à part Willford. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression que ce fût par lui que Drago communiquait avec Voldemort. En effet, le Sixième Année se montrait aussi avide de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire que lui_-_même. Drago, toutefois, n'avait rien voulu laisser filtrer de l'identité de son correspondant. Il se montrait d'ailleurs très fier de ce mystère et avait rapidement changé de sujet de conversation.

Une question le tracassait visiblement : Où était passé Goldstein ? Et pourquoi, s'il avait repris ses esprits, personne n'avait inquiété ceux qui avaient participé à son agression… Du moins, ceux qui n'étaient déjà pas punis par Dumbledore…

_-_ Il sait que Goldstein n'est pas à Ste Mangouste, lut Ellen.

_-_ Comment ? voulut_-_elle savoir.

_-_ fut la seule réponse de Nott.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Qu'il cherche le nom du correspondant de Malefoy… il faut le faire surveiller.

Ellen transmit la demande, de manière plus formelle.

_-_ Et qu'il suggère à Malefoy que Goldstein est peut_-_être entre les mains de l'Ordre du Phénix… qu'ils cherchent encore le pourquoi de cette agression… et que si les coupables ne sont pas inquiétés, c'est qu'Anthony n'a pas encore tout à fait retrouvé la mémoire… Ils sont sans doute encore en train de fouiller son esprit, mais ce n'est pas facile, parce que les sortilèges ont abîmé son cerveau…

Ellen écrivait, presque sous la dictée, sérieuse, le front à peine plissé dans son effort de concentration.

_-_ _Pauvre garçon… Un esprit si brillant… !_ lut Harry en réponse à la proposition.

Puis une croix griffonnée apparut et le parchemin redevint vierge.

_-_ Il a rompu le contact… conclut Ellie.

_-_ Un problème ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Ellie haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il l'ouvrit sur les quartiers de Serpentard. Lui et Ellie repérèrent Théodore Nott dans la salle commune, près de Gregory Goyle.

_-_ Ah ! fit Ellen. En voici un autre qui vient aux nouvelles…

_-_ Sans doute, murmura Harry soucieux. Il n'a rien dit à leur sujet… Je veux dire au sujet de ceux qui n'espèrent plus en Malefoy mais qui le craignent encore ?

Ellie secoua la tête. Elle éteignit la plume à papote, roula le parchemin de Nott, et attira à elle celui d'Hermione.

_-_ C'est qu'il n'a encore rien à dire dessus, assura_-_t_-_elle.

Et comme Harry grimaçait une moue dubitative, elle ajouta :

_-_ Il ne parlera que lorsqu'il sera sûr de lui. C'est_-_à_-_dire, quand il aura la main mise sur eux, ou quand ils seront retournés auprès de Malefoy…

_-_ Ni l'une ni l'autre des alternatives ne me plait vraiment… grommela Harry.

_-_ Je sais, soupira Ellie. Mais entre deux maux il faut choisir le moindre, et le moindre, en l'occurrence, serait de voir Crabbe, Goyle et compagnie s'assembler autour de Nott plutôt que de revenir grossir les troupes de Malefoy…

Harry l'admit dans un soupir. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle reprenait sa plume pour s'adresser à Hermione :

_-_ Toujours là ? écrivit_-_elle.

_-_ Toujours ! répondit l'écriture d'Hermione. Conversation très intéressante.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas appris grand_-_chose ! reprit Ellie sous la dictée d'Harry.

_-_ Plus que tu ne le crois ! répliqua Hermione. Premièrement : le piège fonctionne, et Malefoy ne se doute de rien. Deuxièmement, Malefoy a plus de contact sur l'extérieur que nous ne le croyions. Troisièmement, ce mystérieux contact n'est pas l'un de ses proches… ce dont il fallait se douter tout de même.

_-_ J'aurais juré qu'il s'agissait de la famille de Wilford…

_-_ Il ne pouvait s'agir de Wilford… Tout d'abord parce que nous savons par le professeur Londubat que les Wilford ne comptent aucun Mangemort parmi les leurs, du moins jusqu'à présent. Or, il faut un contact étroit avec Voldemort pour lui transmettre un message de cette importance. Ensuite, parce que Malefoy se doutait bien que ses fidèles seraient surveillés en tout premier lieu… Il faut chercher parmi ceux qui se sont montrés discrets…

_-_ Ça va être facile ! grogna Ellie.

_-_ Non, mais c'est pour cela que _Larry_ est fait non ?

_-_ Je transmettrai, promit Ellie. A propos… Et si ce contact était tout simplement la mère de Drago ?

Le parchemin resta muet quelques minutes puis l'écriture d'Hermione réapparut :

_-_ J'ai du mal à imaginer Narcissa Malefoy avec une cagoule sur la tête… mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne collabore pas à sa manière avec les forces de Voldemort… Si c'est le cas je ne doute pas que les membres de l'Ordre la surveillent de près…

_-_ Mais dans ce cas, Jedusor doit bien se douter que la veuve de Lucius Malefoy doit être sous surveillance…surtout avec un fils qui clame partout la gloire du « maître »… Pourquoi lui demander alors de faire passer un message codé…

_-_ Parce qu'il est codé ? fit l'écriture incertaine d'Hermione. Ou bien parce qu'elle transmettra ce message à son insu… ? Je l'ignore. Une chose est certaine, Dumbledore doit en être averti. Malefoy n'est pas bête. Il sait qu'il est surveillé. Il a du s'assurer que personne ne pouvait assister en clandestin à sa petite réunion… Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Harry devrait aller le trouver dès ce soir. Nous l'attendrons, Ron et moi, pour avoir des nouvelles…

…

Ellie leva la tête vers Harry, un regard interrogateur au fond des yeux. Harry tourna la carte du Maraudeur vers la tour du directeur. Dumbledore était dans son bureau, immobile. Il fit un signe d'assentiment à Ellie qui écrivit :

_-_ C'est d'accord.

Puis elle coupa la communication en silence. Elle se rejeta sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme épuisée. Harry paraissait absorbé dans la contemplation de la carte. Ellen se rapprocha de lui et découvrit son front des mèches noires qui tombaient sur sa cicatrice.

_-_ Tu vois, dit_-_elle avec douceur. Ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre en transe pour si peu…

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil ironique.

_-_ Très drôle, Nell… Mais tu as raison. Il ne faut pas céder à la panique. La précipitation n'est jamais bonne conseillère…

_-_ Je vois que mes conseils commencent à faire leur chemin dans cette petite tête… murmura_-_t_-_elle en embrassant sa tempe doucement. Tu auras tout le temps de jouer aux héros… pour l'instant, tu as bien quelques minutes à m'accorder… ? Je dois attendre que la salle commune de Serpentard soit vide pour rentrer sans attirer l'attention… Tu veux bien patienter avec moi ?

_-_ Et Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en souriant.

_-_ Il ne t'attend pas… Tu ne seras pas en retard…

…

Si Dumbledore n'attendait pas Harry, en effet, il ne fut néanmoins pas surpris de le voir se présenter à la porte de son bureau. Il le pria d'entrer, d'un sourire las, et lui montra le fauteuil devant son bureau.

_-_ Je t'écoute, Harry…

Harry rangea dans sa poche la carte du Maraudeur, qui lui avait permis de vérifier que le mot de passe qu'avait donné McGonagall quelques jours plus tôt était toujours en vigueur. Il glissa un œil sur les tableaux. Les portraits avaient discrètement rejoint leur place dans les cadres à son arrivée et semblaient tout aussi attentifs que le directeur. Harry répéta la « conversation » qui avait eu lieu entre Ellen et Nott, ainsi que celle qui avait suivi avec Hermione.

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sur sa barbe et sourit.

_-_ Hé bien ! fit_-_il dans un soupir. Tom sort enfin de sa réserve… Je suppose que ses recherches infructueuses le portent à se tourner vers d'autres moyens de t'atteindre…

_-_ Vous croyez qu'il a renoncé à retrouver ma tante ? espéra Harry.

_-_ Renoncé ? répéta Dumbledore… Je ne crois pas que ce mot figure dans le vocabulaire de Tom Jedusor et encore moins dans celui de Voldemort. Disons qu'il a changé de priorité, jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion se présente… Pour l'instant, il est persuadé qu'il sait où se trouve ta tante. Il doit penser qu'elle est protégée et par l'Ordre et par un sortilège de Fidelitas… tant qu'il le croira, il ne cherchera pas ailleurs… et il sait qu'il ne peut l'atteindre sans une trahison

_-_ Est_-_ce que Tonks va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry devant l'air soucieux du vieil homme.

_-_ Le mieux du monde, soupira Dumbledore avec un sourire toutefois. Surtout pour une vieille dame un peu folle… Les hommes que Voldemort a envoyé pour se saisir de Madame Figg en ont fait l'amère constatation… Il faut dire qu'ils pensaient venir à bout facilement d'une vieille cracmol.

_-_ Et ils sont tombés sur Tonks, sourit Harry à son tour…

_-_ Et sur une bonne demi douzaine de chats furibonds… ajouta Dumbledore. Je me demande ce qui a fait le plus de dégâts. Les sortilèges de Nymphadora ou les griffes de Pompon… Rien n'est pire qu'un Kneazle en colère… Les membres de l'Ordre placés en couverture n'ont eu qu'à cueillir les mangemorts…

_-_ Vous les avez interrogés ? demanda avidement Harry. Ils ont dit quelque chose ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

_-_ Rien que nous ne savions déjà… Ils ont donné des noms… Quelques uns dont nous avions connaissance, d'autres que nous soupçonnions… et certains qui nous ont surpris, je l'avoue… Nous faisons les vérifications de routine… Et nous aussi nous nous interrogeons sur le correspondant de Drago Malefoy. Depuis que nous savons qu'il a voulu prendre contact, nous faisons surveiller les anciens amis de son père. Ceux qui restent parmi les fidèles de Voldemort, et les autres également… Mais nous n'avons pu obtenir encore aucune certitude… Peut_-_être est_-_il parmi les noms que nos prisonniers ont laissé échapper…

_-_ Vous avez pensé aux parents des élèves qui gravitent autour de Drago Malefoy ? demanda Harry tout en sachant quelle serait la réponse.

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

_-_ Aucun signe suspect de ce côté non plus… Mais sans doute ont_-_ils d'autres moyens de communiquer que de simples hiboux, ou le réseau de cheminée… Des moyens sur lesquels nous n'avons aucune maîtrise…

Harry en convint.

_-_ Malefoy a aussi appris que Anthony Goldstein n'avait pas été admis à Ste Mangouste… reprit_-_il.

_-_ C'est juste… Nous pourrions peut_-_être chercher de ce côté.

Dumbledore se tourna légèrement vers le portrait de Dilys.

_-_ S'il vous plait, Dilys… Vous pourriez vous occuper de savoir si des étrangers ont demandé des nouvelles de notre Préfet en Chef à l'Hôpital ?

L'ancienne directrice opina :

_-_ Dès demain je ferai mon enquête… assura_-_t_-_elle.

Harry toussota :

_-_ A ce propos, Monsieur, comment va Anthony ?

Dumbledore lui sourit franchement :

_-_ Mieux ! Bien mieux même ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il avec enthousiasme.

_-_ Il a pu dire ce qui lui était arrivé ?

_-_ Dans l'ensemble, oui… Il a encore quelques trous de mémoire, notamment en ce qui concerne ce qu'on lui a fait subir… Mais il se souvient parfaitement des visages et des noms de ceux qui l'ont poussé dans les toilettes pour l'interroger brutalement.

_-_ C'étaient bien les mots de passe qu'ils voulaient ?

_-_ Tous ceux dont Anthony Goldstein pouvait avoir connaissance, acquiesça Dumbledore.

_-_ Et il a donné les noms de ceux qui l'ont agressé ?

A nouveau Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Vous n'allez rien faire contre eux ?

_-_ Tu veux que Malefoy se sente en confiance, Harry…

Harry serra les dents.

_-_ D'ailleurs, poursuivit le directeur, la plupart sont déjà punis pour leur participation à la soirée d'Halloween… Quant aux autres, il vaut mieux les laisser auprès de Malefoy pour qu'il ne cherche pas ailleurs d'autres hommes de main…

_-_ Ce n'est pas très juste… murmura Harry.

…

Dumbledore s'avança sur le bureau et croisa ses mains dessus, redevenu sérieux.

_-_ Non, cela ne l'est pas, admit_-_il. Anthony est dans un hôpital, à subir des interrogatoires qui ne lui sont guère agréables, à souffrir encore par moments des séquelles de son agression. Lui qui était l'un de nos plus brillants éléments est en train de perdre des mois d'étude… Et il lui faudra sans doute recommencer une année pour obtenir ses diplômes… tandis que ses assaillants ont échappé à Azkaban, ou au renvoi, qu'ils conservent encore une chance, si infime soit_-_elle, de terminer leur apprentissage… C'est ce que tu penses, n'est_-_ce pas, mon garçon…

Harry leva un regard furtif sur Dumbledore. Il n'osa répondre. Il savait qu'il avait lui_-_même demandé au Directeur de faire en sorte que Malefoy eût les mains libres. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Dumbledore de laisser courir les coupables. Conforter Malefoy dans ses positions, c'était plus que nécessaire, c'était indispensable… Et pourtant…

_-_ C'est ce que beaucoup penseraient, Monsieur, s'ils savaient que Goldstein a parlé et que rien n'est venu…

_-_ Oui, reconnut Dumbledore. Et c'est pourquoi je lui ai fait quitter Poudlard. Autant pour sa sécurité que pour conserver les doutes sur ce qu'il pouvait bien révéler… Mais rassure_-_toi, Harry. Quand tout ceci arrivera à son terme…

Il hésita, plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

_-_ Quand l'heure des comptes arrivera, il se pourrait que certains paient leur dû, capital et intérêts sans aucun délai… et ceux qui ont blessé Anthony Goldstein devront honorer leur dette. Il ne leur sera fait aucun crédit…

Harry ne baissa pas les yeux. Il retint le frisson qui le parcourait.

_-_ Une raison de plus pour me battre jusqu'au bout, n'est_-_ce pas, Professeur… Afin que justice soit rendue…

Il vit Dumbledore lui sourire avec sincérité.

_-_ Avais_-_tu réellement besoin d'une raison de plus, Harry ?

Cette fois, Harry baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

_-_ Harry ? reprit doucement Dumbledore. Il est temps de rejoindre ton dortoir. Il est tard. Tu dois veiller au surmenage… Ah ! J'allais oublier… j'ai étudié avec Algie Londubat le plan d'évacuation des élèves que nous a transmis Hermione Granger… Excellent travail de groupe, tu la féliciteras ainsi que tous ceux qui y ont participé. Nous avons bien noté les différentes propositions, ainsi que les difficultés rencontrées lors de la nuit d'Halloween. Nous améliorerons les consignes en conséquences. Algie se mettra en contact avec elle pour en discuter.

Harry se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'adressa au portrait de Nigellus qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs…

_-_ S'il vous plait, Monsieur ? l'interpella_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Pardon ? C'est à moi que vous parlez, jeune homme ? fit mine de s'étonner Nigellus.

_-_ Vous le savez fort bien, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Harry les yeux au ciel. Je voulais vous demander comment cela se passait… dans ma maison ?

_-_ Aussi bien que possible, répondit Nigellus sur un ton détaché. Au fait, dites_-_moi… Votre cousin… est_-_il réellement stupide ou bien joue_-_t_-_il à se moquer du monde ?

_-_ Pourquoi ? hésita à demander Harry.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais vu garçon aussi borné… C'en est presque de la grossièreté… Remarquez, ce doit être un trait de famille. Bref, il a l'esprit fermé à toute forme de magie…

_-_ C'est un moldu, monsieur… rappela avec une légère pointe d'ironie Harry. De plus, la magie est une chose qui ne lui a guère apporté que des déboires. Et il en a peur…

Nigellus renifla d'un air hautain.

_-_ Oh ça…. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Savez_-_vous qu'il laisse une bougie allumée dans sa chambre pour s'endormir, et qu'il sanglote sous ses couvertures toutes les nuits… et qu'il sursaute au moindre bruit, même en pleine journée.

_-_ J'aurais préféré l'ignorer, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Si vous avez l'occasion de lui parler, dites_-_lui que nous faisons notre possible pour que la situation ne s'éternise pas…

_-_ Vous plaisantez, jeune homme ! s'offusqua le portrait. Moi adresser la parole à un moldu, autrement que contraint par la force des choses, mais vous n'y pensez pas !

Harry sourit, un peu ironique.

_-_ Oh ! Voyez_-_vous, c'est exactement ce qu'il se dit aussi à votre égard… Et ma tante et Mrs Figg ? Comment vont_-_t_-_elles ?

Nigellus haussa les épaules.

_-_ Aussi bien que possible également. Au moins, elles, font_-_elles un effort pour cohabiter pacifiquement et faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… Mais le plus heureux dans cette maison, c'est encore l'elfe Dobby…

Le portrait leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Un comble ! murmura_-_t_-_il avant de reprendre. Toute la journée, il chante les louanges d'Harry Potter à qui veut l'entendre… Et même à qui ne veut pas…

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

_-_ Hé bien ! fit_-_il. Cette situation aura au moins rendu quelqu'un heureux…Elle n'est donc pas si vaine après tout…

Il se leva pour accompagner Harry jusqu'à la porte après avoir apposé son paraphe sur un laissez_-_passer. Il le lui tendit en souriant.

_-_ Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Harry… Merci de m'avoir averti sans tarder… Il semble que Malefoy se doute qu'il est surveillé par les fantômes, le Baron Sanglant n'a eu vent de la petite réunion dont tu viens de me rendre compte qu'après qu'elle ait eu lieu… Il en était fort contrarié d'ailleurs… Il sera ravi de constater que le monde peut tourner sans lui…

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Il referma la porte sur lui et se hâta de rentrer chez les Gryffondor faire son rapport à ses amis.

…

_-_ Je suis heureuse qu'Anthony aille mieux ! soupira Ginny quand Harry eût résumé sa conversation avec le Directeur. Mais cela ne nous avance guère sur le reste…

_-_ Un peu de patience, Ginny… murmura Hermione.

_-_ De la patience ! ragea Ron. Y en a marre de patienter !

_-_ Voyons, Trésor, répondit doucement la jeune fille. Tu sais bien que toute précipitation nuirait à nos plans…Malefoy lui aussi est impatient, et cela le porte à faire des erreurs…

_-_ Ha oui ? Et lesquelles ? fit Ron avec humeur. Il a réussi à prendre contact avec Jedusor. Il tient des conseils de guerre à la barbe de tout le monde… et même à ses complices, il ne dit rien que le strict nécessaire… Comment voulez_-_vous que nous avancions… ?

_-_ Nous avançons, Ron, insista Hermione. A petits pas, mais nous avançons… Tu sais ce que je crois, à propos de cette réunion que Malefoy a ordonnée ?

Ron haussa les épaules, de mauvaise grâce. Harry interrogea Hermione du regard. La jeune fille reprit sur le même ton chuchotant dont ils usaient depuis le retour d'Harry.

_-_ Je crois qu'il est aussi impatient que nous… Je crois qu'il était tellement soulagé de recevoir des nouvelles qu'il n'a pu s'empêcher de pavoiser auprès de ses amis…

_-_ Oui… approuva Ginny. Ne serait_-_ce que pour leur montrer qu'il avait toujours l'oreille du _maître_…

_-_ Justement… lui sourit Hermione. S'il a tant besoin de les impressionner, c'est qu'il les sent lui échapper… Nous devons profiter de la situation…

_-_ Et comment ? l'interrompit Ron, un peu moins maussade.

_-_ Il faut tendre des perches à ceux qui hésitent, dès à présent.

_-_ C'est risqué, non ? se hasarda à dire Ginny, un regard inquiet sur Harry.

Ce dernier songeait aux paroles qu'il avait surprise lors de son incursion dans les cachots, entre Nott et Goyle… Ellen prétendait qu'il était possible de ramener à eux une bonne frange de repentis…

_-_ On pourrait charger notre ami Larry de tâter le terrain… grimaça_-_t_-_il.

Ron ricana.

_-_ Parce que tu crois que notre _ami Larry_ va s'empresser de prêcher pour ta paroisse, Harry… M'est avis qu'il prêcherait d'abord pour la sienne, et je ne suis pas certain d'aimer davantage ses sermons que ceux de Malefoy…

Hermione fronça son nez.

_-_ Il me semble que Ron n'a pas tout à fait tort… Je veux dire que ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en N… _Larry_… Mais…

_-_ On ne peut pas demander aux autres de tendre la main à ceux qui les ont affrontés ! déclara toutefois Ginny. Même aux Serpentard…

_-_ Surtout aux Serpentard, veux_-_tu dire ! renchérit Ron. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut oublier et encore moins pardonner… Et franchement, cela me déplairait fortement de me battre aux côtés d'un des deux Trolls…

_-_ A moi aussi… intervint Ginny. Mais je dois dire que la force de frappe de Crabbe et Goyle ne serait pas de trop dans nos rangs…

_-_ Peuh ! fit Ron. Ils n'ont même pas de baguette !

_-_ C'est vrai… disons alors leur force de dissuasion…

_-_ Quoiqu'il en soit… soupira Hermione. Si nous ne pouvons les avoir avec nous… ce serait bien d'en avoir le moins possible contre nous…

_-_ Que veux_-_tu qu'ils fassent, ils n'ont pas de baguettes… insista Ron.

_-_ Des baguettes ça se trouve… lui renvoya Ginny. Et pas plus loin que dans le bureau du professeur Londubat… Crois_-_moi, c'est la première des choses que Malefoy leur promettra pour être sûr de ne pas manquer de soldats lors de l'assaut des mangemorts contre Poudlard : leur rendre leur baguette et leur statut de sorcier que Dumbledore leur a ôté…

_-_ Sans doute, consentit Hermione. Mais j'espère que certains se souviendront qu'on leur a rendu leur baguette lorsque les Détraqueurs nous ont attaqués… qu'on ne les a pas laissé sans défense contre les créatures envoyées par celui que Drago appelle son maître… J'espère qu'ils se souviendront que ce même Drago les a laissés tombés le soir d'Halloween…

Il y eut un silence soudain. Puis Harry demanda :

_-_ Pour qui l'espères_-_tu Hermione ? Pour nous ou pour eux ?

Elle leva la tête vers son ami et parut réfléchir.

_-_ Sincèrement, Harry, je le souhaite pour nous tous, eux y compris… parce que si cela n'était pas, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il n'y a pas de seconde chance, pour personne…

…

Harry baissa les yeux. Elle avait tort. Tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance. Elle l'avait eue, elle, lorsqu'elle avait survécu au sortilège des souterrains. Elle l'avait même eue deux fois ! Et lui aussi, avait eu droit à une seconde chance, quand il avait survécu à l'Avada de Voldemort. Et même Rogue avait eu sa seconde chance… Et même d'autres avaient eu leur chance… avaient_-_ils su – ou voulu – la saisir, c'était une autre histoire… C'était leur histoire… C'étaient eux qui avaient choisi de poursuivre leur route vers l'impasse dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient… ou de prendre la voie qui les ramenait vers la lumière tout au bout du tunnel.

Harry releva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle n'avait cessé de le fixer. Il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le laboratoire, à propos de ce qui l'attendait peut_-_être. Les impasses parfois n'étaient pas celles qu'on croyait. Et c'était dans les ténèbres que la lumière, si faible fût_-_elle, brillait le mieux.

…

_-_ Je demanderais à Ellen d'insister auprès de… Larry, chuchota_-_t_-_il. Nous devons savoir sur quel adversaire nous devons compter… et nous préparer en conséquences… Je ne fais pas plus confiance que Ron à… Larry. Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de nous en remettre à lui pour l'instant. Dès que j'aurais l'occasion de me rendre compte par moi_-_même de quoi il retourne, nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir à son sujet. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que laisser venir. Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais…. cela ne fait que commencer. Nous n'avons pas joué notre dernière pièce, loin s'en faut ! C'est une partie d'échecs, Ron, ne l'oublie pas : de la réflexion et de la précaution… c'est le secret pour gagner la partie.

…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. Harry lui sourit. Ron savait qu'il avait raison. Et lui_-_même comprenait l'impatience de son ami. Il éprouvait la pareille. Tout comme il éprouvait les mêmes craintes et les mêmes espoirs qu'Hermione. Et les mêmes résolutions farouches que Ginny.

_-_ Allons nous reposer, proposa_-_t_-_il. Demain sera un autre jour. On y verra plus clair.

Il se leva et Ginny l'imita. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur dortoir respectif, laissant Ron et Hermione seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

…

Le lendemain matin, Malone était d'humeur maussade. Le temps était exécrable. Les Dragons jouaient enfin contre les Salamandres. Et la moitié de l'équipe jaune était à l'infirmerie pour cause de grippe, ou d'angine, ou de fièvre que la potion pimentine ne suffisait pas à endiguer. Les remplaçants n'étaient pas mieux lotis. Et Malone dut remanier son équipe à la dernière minute. Il était hors de question de déclarer forfait. Ou de remettre la rencontre. Ils attendaient tous ce match depuis trop longtemps.

…

Ron tenta de rassurer Malone. Après tout, Malefoy et ses Salamandres étaient logés à la même enseigne. Certes leur capitaine serait à sa place d'attrapeur, mais d'autres joueraient à des places dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, et puis… les nouveaux avaient eu peu de temps pour s'entraîner efficacement. Et… et avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tous malades à vomir des limaces avant le coup de sifflet de début de match…

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron pour le faire taire. Plus ils s'approchaient du tableau d'affichage de Quidditch plus Malone pâlissait en tenant ses côtes. A croire qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus douloureuses à la vue de la liste des joueurs des deux équipes… A moins que ce ne fût parce que Malefoy paradait devant le panneau, interpellant Colin Crivey avec hauteur.

_-_ Tu sais lire, Malefoy, lui répondait ce dernier avec morgue… Pas de reportage photos aujourd'hui…

Ron toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Sheldon ne joue pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse à Malone, de plus en plus blême.

_-_ A l'infirmerie, comme la moitié de l'équipe… répondit celui_-_ci dans un souffle.

_-_ Et Dennis Crivey également, ajouta Ginny arrivée sur les lieux. Je viens de l'accompagner chez Madame Pomfresh. C'est pour ça que Colin a décidé de ne pas faire le reportage. Son frère prétendait qu'il était tout à fait capable de monter sur un balai et d'affronter le froid… Il claque des dents de fièvre, et il a rendu son petit déjeuner en trois fois… Ces garçons, ils n'ont aucun sens des réalités… !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Colin pour l'avertir que Dennis s'était enfin décidé à se montrer raisonnable.

Malefoy l'entendit et se mit à rire, sarcastique.

_-_ Un Gryffondor raisonnable, on aura tout vu ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Il se tourna vers Malone, entouré de Harry et Ron, qui attendaient que les Salamandres quittassent la place pour lire les noms des adversaires des Dragons.

_-_ Tiens, Malone, montre donc à ces fiers Lions ce que c'est que d'être raisonnable… Déclare forfait… Tu sais personne ne t'en voudra… Tout le monde sait combien un Poufsouffle peut se montrer _raisonnable_…

Malone fit un pas en avant. Ron le retint par le bras gauche, Harry par le bras droit. Malefoy eut un rictus :

_-_ Allons… Malone… Tes amis ont raison, tu pourrais te faire mal… C'est très pratique, cette blessure, n'est_-_ce pas… Quand ton équipe aura reçu la raclée qu'elle mérite, tu pourras toujours prétendre que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas là pour les mener à la victoire…

_-_ Mon équipe n'a pas encore perdu ce match, Malefoy ! ragea Malone.

Malefoy se remit à rire, léger, presque mondain.

_-_ C'est juste… d'ailleurs ton équipe ne l'a pas encore joué, ce match… et ton équipe – il jeta un œil amusé sur la liste affichée – me fait l'effet d'un savant raccommodage… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe donc, Malone ? Tss Tss… Où sont passés tes joueurs ?

_-_ Où sont passés les tiens, Malefoy ? répliqua Malone. Moi au moins c'est pour une bonne raison que mes joueurs ne seront pas sur le terrain…

Le regard de Malefoy se durcit. Lui aussi fit un pas en avant et il n'y eut personne pour l'empêcher d'en faire un deuxième. Il fixa Malone dans les yeux.

_-_ Oui… une excellente raison, même ! prononça Malefoy les dents serrées. Ils sont tous malades à crever… et s'ils ont envahi l'infirmerie, c'est parce que la trouille leur noue les entrailles… Ils ont peur de se trouver confronter à mes Salamandres… Après tout, tout le monde sait bien que pour neutraliser une baudruche de Dragon, il suffit de lui crever les yeux…

Il tourna la tête, méprisant, vers Harry qui retenait toujours le capitaine des Dragons.

_-_ Ton ami Potter le sait bien… N'est_-_ce pas… Potter… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable de voler un œuf à une dragonne que tu es capable de cracher le feu comme elle…

…

Harry sourit. Il se demandait quand Malefoy se déciderait à l'attaquer de front.

_-_ Tu te trompes, Malefoy, répondit_-_il froidement, mais calmement. On ne crève pas les yeux à un Dragon, c'est tout juste si on les lui ferme avec un sort de conjonctivite tout bête… Non, celui à qui on doit crever les yeux, c'est à un Basilic. Savais_-_tu d'ailleurs qu'ils ressemblent en cela aux Salamandres ? Du moins si j'en crois ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet dans les livres de Madame Pince …

_-_ J'ignorais surtout que tu savais lire…

Le ton de Malefoy était sec, tout aussi roide que son attitude devant Harry.

_-_ Tss tss tss ! fit Harry en secouant la tête. Cela en fait des choses que tu ignores…

Il fit mine de vouloir quitter les lieux, entraînant le bras de Malone avec lui. Il revint sur son mouvement, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

_-_ Au fait, Malefoy…

Malefoy s'interrompit lui_-_même alors qu'il faisait signe à ses amis de le suivre.

_-_ C'est parce que tu n'es toi_-_même qu'une baudruche pleine de vent que tes parents t'ont appelé Drago… ou bien parce que tu te laisses facilement aveugler par n'importe quel sortilège de poudre aux yeux ?

…

Harry eut conscience du silence qui s'était fait dans le Hall. Les yeux de Malefoy lançaient des éclairs. Ron lâcha le bras de Malone, livide, et s'avança vers Harry. Ginny lui collait aux semelles, prête à l'empêcher de lever la main sur le Serpentard. Mais Ron se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmura de rester calme et de quitter les lieux. Il venait de voir arriver Minerva McGonagall avec le professeur Londubat et il n'avait aucune envie que la situation dégénérât devant les deux directeurs de Maison.

…

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy ?

Les élèves s'écartèrent d'instinct, comme pour laisser au préfet de Serpentard le passage vers Algie Londubat.

_-_ Vous voudrez bien monter à l'infirmerie chercher la liste des élèves de Serpentard qui sont alités… Auriez_-_vous l'extrême amabilité de me la porter dans mon bureau dès que Madame Pomfresh vous l'aura remise ? Merci, Monsieur Malefoy…

Drago Malefoy détestait le sourire bienveillant et le ton affable du vieil homme. Et il le détestait encore plus à ce moment précis, au milieu du grand hall. Il lança un regard de défi à Potter.

_-_ C'est bien la semaine prochaine que tu présentes ton équipe de remplaçants contre la mienne, dit Malefoy d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Tu as donc réussi à rassembler assez de joueurs pour composer une seconde équipe ? fit Harry qui savait fort bien que l'équipe remplaçante de Malefoy était quasi la même que son équipe première. J'ignorais qu'il restait autant de Salamandres en liberté pour cela…

_-_ Il en reste assez pour mettre tes amis en pièces, Potter, grinça Malefoy à voix basse.

…

Et il fit un pas en arrière pour vider les lieux, signifiant d'un signe de tête hautain à son directeur de Maison qu'il obéissait à ses ordres.

Ginny frissonna.

_-_ Il était plein de menace… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ A quoi t'attendais_-_tu ? demanda Harry en baissant les yeux vers la jeune fille. Et il menacera encore, tu peux me croire.

Il haussa les épaules. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, naturellement. Il ne pouvait relever la tête sans se sentir obligé de le faire remarquer… Peut_-_être Nott avait_-_il vu juste à son sujet : une furieuse tendance à vendre la peau de la demiguise avant de l'avoir tuée… Il sourit pour lui_-_même. C'était une expression qui allait à Malefoy à la perfection… Il tapa dans le dos de Malone et lui adressa un sourire encourageant :

_-_ Allez, Larry ! Les Salamandres n'ont pas encore abattu le dragon ! Il ne faut pas partir battu d'avance…

Malone lui répondit d'une grimace et Harry ne chercha pas à savoir si elle était due à sa claque dans le dos ou parce que son camarade n'avait grand espoir de victoire…

…

Le soir même les Salamandres fêtaient leur écrasante victoire dans leur salle commune. Les autres préférèrent rester dans leur salle commune, à ressasser cette cuisante défaite, dans un malaise qui avait peut_-_être aussi à voir avec les virus qui courraient le château depuis le début de la semaine. Malone ne fit qu'une courte apparition. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Le pauvre garçon avait l'impression d'avoir été roué de coups. Et c'était en fait ce qui était arrivé. Chaque point marqué par l'adversaire avait été comme autant de coup de cognard.

_-_ Heureusement, il nous reste les Phénix pour nous venger la semaine prochaine, pas vrai, Harry, avait_-_il demandé, la voix lugubre, dans un regard noyé d'un espoir un peu hagard.

Ron avait jeté un regard inquiet sur son capitaine et Hermione avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Malone.

_-_ Voyons, Larry… Ce n'est qu'un match…

Tous l'avaient regardée avec réprobation.

_-_ N'empêche… avait dégluti Malone avec difficulté. Sanders avait bien raison quand il disait qu'il fallait se méfier de cette nouvelle équipe… Lui qui voulait redonner de l'intérêt au championnat, il est servi…

_-_ Sanders a la tête sur les épaules, c'est tout ! s'exclama Ellen McGregor le menton appuyé sur l'épaule de Harry. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sous estime l'adversaire !

_-_ J'ai pas sous estimé l'adversaire ! C'est juste qu'on était tous malades, et que la moitié des joueurs manquaient… et…

_-_ Et tout ça c'est des excuses… il faut assumer ses défaites et en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent ! répliqua Ellie McGregor. Alors tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, Malone : à l'entraînement ! et entraînement intensif…

Malone haussa les épaules.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois qu'on fait déjà ?

Il se leva en grimaçant sa main sur le côté.

_-_ Je vais me coucher, déclara_-_t_-_il. Plus vite le temps passera, plus vite j'oublierai cette journée…

Ils le regardèrent partir vers la porte, les épaules voûtées, totalement effondré.

_-_ Le pauvre, murmura Ginny avec compassion.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on voulait pourtant, non ? demanda Hermione avec un peu d'agacement. Pas que Malone soit si abattu, mais que Malefoy reprenne confiance… Alors de quoi nous plaignons_-_nous ?

Elle baissa le ton :

_-_ Des nouvelles de… vous savez qui, une victoire au Quidditch, voilà qui va lui faire relever la tête…

_-_ Raison de plus pour faire front, approuva Ellie. Et non baisser les bras comme cet abruti de Malone… Il a fière allure le dragon, aujourd'hui…

_-_ N'en rajoute pas, McGregor… grogna Ron. C'est assez difficile à avaler comme ça…

Ellen se mit à rire, s'attirant les regards désapprobateurs de la salle entière.

_-_ C'est sûr ! Des salamandres, ça a plus de mal à passer que des couleuvres… Ne faites donc pas ces têtes d'enterrement ! Granger a raison : ce n'est qu'un match ! Et il faut savoir perdre un match pour gagner le championnat…

_-_ Ça ne veut rien dire… grommela Ginny. C'est complètement idiot ce que tu dis là…

_-_ Je me comprends, fit Ellie. Et Granger aussi me comprend, n'est_-_ce pas… Tant mieux si Malefoy s'imagine que la chance lui sourit à nouveau… Nous, nous devons nous préparer à parer les coups… Nous devons être là pour le prendre en défaut et profiter à notre tour de l'aubaine… C'est le hasard, ou la chance, comme vous voudrez l'appeler, qui nous a permis de savoir ce qu'il mijotait la première fois… Il ne faut pas baisser notre garde… Cette victoire au Quidditch va sans doute faire marquer des points à Malefoy, mais elle ne reste qu'une victoire au Quidditch.

Elle s'adressa particulièrement à Hermione :

_-_ J'ai contacté Larry à midi, pour lui parler de ce que tu m'as demandé. Il m'a répondu que le groupe des évincés de Serpentard était très convoité… et qu'il ignorait de quel côté ils feraient pencher la balance…

_-_ Ça veut dire que Malefoy essaie de les récupérer aussi, murmura Hermione.

_-_ Ça veut dire que Larry ne manifeste pas un enthousiasme débordant à l'idée de les retourner contre leur ancien chef… grimaça Ron.

_-_ Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua Ellie.

…

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Hermione venait de lui lancer un regard qui l'empêcha de parler. Et puis, il n'avait pas très envie non plus de reprendre la conversation de la veille à propos de Nott et de ses intentions en compagnie d'Ellen.

La jeune fille se leva en même temps que ses camarades de Serpentard. Le couvre feu n'était pas loin, elle devait raccompagner les jeunes gens vers leurs quartiers. Elle embrassa furtivement Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'ils devraient avoir droit eux aussi à un parchemin de Copie Conforme... Harry esquissa un sourire. Il la vit partir du coin de l'œil, son regard fixé sur Hermione. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle avait demandé à Ellen de contacter Nott au sujet des punis de Serpentard, alors qu'il avait annoncé qu'il s'en chargerait lui_-_même.

_-_ Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, Harry, répondit sérieusement Hermione à son reproche. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre du temps en cette affaire. Je comprends que tu sois réticent, mais…

_-_ J'avais l'intention de lui en parler ce soir… mentit Harry.

Il avait toute la journée reculé le moment où il devait entretenir Ellie de ce sujet. Il s'était trouvé chaque fois d'excellentes excuses… Il était occupé avant le match. Pendant, ce n'était pas possible. Après, ce n'était plus le bon moment. Ensuite, ils avaient tout le temps été dérangés… et puis, il s'était dit que s'il pouvait décrocher un rendez_-_vous avec elle pour lui en parler, ce ne serait pas du temps perdu non plus… Ensuite encore, il avait réfléchi : un rendez_-_vous pour parler de Nott, ce n'était pas… comment dire… fort à propos… Ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain… D'ailleurs, que faisait_-_il Nott en ce moment ? La fête à n'en pas douter, avec les Salamandres… Alors, il s'en fichait pas mal de ce que pensaient ceux à qui on avait pris leur baguette…

…

Le long regard de doute d'Hermione lui ferma la bouche une fois de plus. Il baissa les yeux. Ginny se pencha sur la table pour lui chuchoter qu'il devenait ridicule avec cette histoire de jalousie stupide. Il sursauta :

_-_ Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! asséna_-_t_-_il d'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'eût souhaité.

Et les élèves qui restaient dans la salle commune furent convaincus qu'il l'était réellement. De qui et de quoi, ils l'ignoraient, bien que certains en avaient une petite idée qu'ils partagèrent naturellement avec ceux que cela intéressait.

…

_-_ Je ne suis pas jaloux… répéta Harry avec moins de colère. Je n'ai pas confiance en… lui, c'est tout…

_-_ Mais Ellie lui fait confiance, elle… fit remarquer Hermione.

_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie… ajouta Ginny sur un ton faussement innocent.

_-_ Deux fois, renchérit Hermione.

_-_ Sauver la vie, c'est vite dit… grommela Harry sans lever la tête. Et puis, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, si cela l'arrangeait…

Ginny souffla son agacement. Elle se rejeta sur son siège.

_-_ Tu es indécrottable, Harry… Comment veux_-_tu que nous te croyions quand tu dis que tu n'es pas jaloux…

_-_ Moi je le crois…

Ginny se tourna vivement vers Hermione qui ne se départait pas de son sérieux.

_-_ Je le crois, en tous cas, expliqua la jeune fille, quand il dit qu'il n'est pas jaloux au sens amoureux du terme.

Harry rougit un peu. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite. Qu'allait donc trouver Hermione qu'il n'était pas capable d'exprimer lui_-_même ?

La Préfète en Chef s'avança vers la table et posa les avant_-_bras dessus. Elle rivait son regard à celui de son ami et il avait beau savoir qu'elle n'était pas légilimancienne, il voulait détourner les yeux sans y parvenir.

_-_ Il envie la relation qui s'est établie entre eux… Cette complicité secrète et improbable… Et il voudrait pouvoir dire lui aussi qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Ellie…

Chacune des paroles d'Hermione enfonçait une lame dans le cœur d'Harry. Il serrait les mâchoires et ne pouvait démentir. Elle continua, impitoyable :

_-_ C'est ce que tu voudrais vraiment Harry ? Qu'elle éprouve de la reconnaissance pour toi ? C'est pour cela que tu souhaites tant la protéger ?

Hermione n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle se leva à son tour et annonça à la cantonade qu'il était l'heure de rentrer dans ses quartiers.

_-_ Ginny ? Ron ? On y va…

Ginny la suivit et rassembla une partie des Gryffondor présents sous son badge.

_-_ Ron ? insista Hermione.

Le jeune homme assura qu'il arrivait, dans une seconde. Il attendit que les deux filles se fussent éloignées avant de se lever également. Harry restait assis, les poings serrés sur la table.

_-_ Elle a raison ? demanda Ron soudain. Hermione ? Elle a raison de penser que tu voudrais attacher Ellie à toi par une dette de cette sorte ? Tu voudrais qu'elle éprouve une obligation envers toi ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça… murmura Harry.

_-_ Je l'espère, répondit Ron. Parce que, tu sais, les histoire ce genre au lieu de rapprocher, ça éloigne plutôt les gens…

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, il se détourna lentement pour faire se hâter les retardataires. Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna :

_-_ Harry ? Ne tarde pas…

…

Harry quitta sa place dans la salle vide. Il repoussa sa chaise sous la table. Puis il traversa la pièce. La salle des Quatre Maisons était particulièrement lugubre ce soir. Harry rejoignit Ron qui ramenait les derniers Gryffondor vers leur tour.

_-_ Je croyais que ça s'arrangeait avec Hermione, dit Harry sans oser regarder son ami.

_-_ Oui, avoua Ron. Mais rien n'est plus pareil. Je ne dis pas que c'est moins bien. Je crois même que c'est le contraire. Et je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'elle a cru que j'éprouvais pour elle de la pitié. Qu'elle doute de moi, ça m'est insupportable…

_-_ Et c'est pour qu'elle ne puisse plus douter de ton amour pour elle que tu lui rends la vie impossible ? se moqua Harry.

Ron lui rendit un pauvre sourire.

_-_ Ce n'est pas la bonne méthode, n'est_-_ce pas… admit_-_il. Je m'en rends compte à présent. J'essaie de contrôler mon côté Filet du Diable… Et elle fait des efforts pour sa part également.

Ils laissèrent les élèves se glisser un par un dans le passage que la Grosse Dame leur pratiquait.

_-_ Je n'ai remarqué aucun changement, fit Harry, sarcastique.

_-_ Tu la connais ! répondit Ron avec un franc sourire cette fois : Jamais en public, Ron ! imita_-_t_-_il. Mais ça m'est égal maintenant. Pourvu qu'on se retrouve en privé de plus en plus souvent… Ce n'est pas si important que cela, ce que pensent les autres, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il passa dans le trou dégagé par le portrait au moment où Imogen comptait : douze !

_-_ C'est aussi ce que prétend Ellen, soupira Harry.

_-_ J'ai toujours dit qu'elle était bien, cette fille ! approuva Ron.

Harry se retourna vers lui, sur un coup d'œil ironique, au moment où la Grosse Dame s'exclamait : Et de treize ! Le compte est bon…

Ron ressortit la tête dans le couloir, au moment où Imogen allait refermer le passage.

_-_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faîtes ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je compte les élèves qui entrent dans la salle, indiqua le portrait, les yeux au ciel. Ce sont les nouvelles mesures de sécurité… Rapport direct à Dumbledore, ce sont les instructions…

_-_ Et depuis quand ?

_-_ Aujourd'hui… et jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Imogen fit un sourire de bravade et une révérence moqueuse.

_-_ Si j'étais vous, je prendrais garde à moi, jeune homme… Vous étiez le treizième…

_-_ Peuh ! fit Ron. Le treizième du groupe peut_-_être… mais pas de la Maison… Et puis ça ne marche qu'avec treize à table… d'abord….

Il rentra dans la salle commune d'un pas conquérant.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Harry en le voyant si déterminé.

_-_ Rien, répondit Ron. Je viens de décider de ne plus être superstitieux !

_-_ Bien, fit Harry un peu décontenancé. Pour plaire à Hermione… ?

_-_ Non… Parce que ça porte malheur…

* * *

**_Choucroute! C'est toujours aussi bien! je voulais te dire merci aussi de mettre à jour aussi souvent même pendant les vacances..._** Ben moi, je suis pas en vacances… **_Harry ne parle pas de Ellen dans son testament? c'est quand même sa chère dulcinée... _**Oui, justement… il ne faut pas perdre de vue pourquoi il fait ce testament…

**_Etincelle de Vie : Je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une fic qui a plus de mille reviews!_** C'est parce qu'elle est longue… **_Merci d'avoir éclairé ma lanterne au sujet de Rogue; comme tu as pu le remarquer mes pronostiques n'ont pas toujours été exacts...désolée mais je ne suis pas voyante,moi! _**Hahahhaha ! mais c'est normal : des milliers de chemins à chacun de nos pas : ceux que tu entrevoyais n'étaient simplement pas ceux que j'ai choisi… **_Au niveau de ce chapitre,je ne pensais pas que Pétunia serait capable de parler un jour à Harry sans aigreur!Comme quoi les gens changent!_** Oui, et surtout elle est dans une position où elle ne peut faire autrement… **_Quand j'ai lu le testament de Harry, j'ai eu une "vision" d'horreur:j'imaginais que pour le dernier chapitre de ta fic que Dumbledore découvrirait le testament de Harry et, ayant été attendri par les propos de la lettre, il décide de la lire pendant le festin de fin d'année aux élèves en mémoire de Harry Potter:Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu-Vous-Savez-Qui et qui est mort dans ce tragique dénouement. _**Hahahahha ! enfin c'est pas drôle, pour casser l'ambiance ce serait terrible ! Mais il n'est pas dit que ce testament ne ressorte pas un jour… **_A propos du testament, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry n'a pas parlé de Ellie!Il aurait pu mettre un truc du genre "A ma Ellen,qui m'est si chère, je ne peux que lui promettre que jusqu'à mon dernier soupir mon coeur n'aura battu que pour elle"._** Hahahahah ! c'est du genre à Harry ça tu crois ? **_Profite bien de cette review Miss teigne 1,je pense que c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu auras une review aussi longue de ma part!Il faut croire que j'avais de l'inspiration mais peut-être que la prochain sera en vers, qui sais? _**J'aimerai bien voir ça !

**_chrys63_****_ : ce chapitre était passionnant car il developpe bien les sentiments d'harry sur la vie et la mort et sa maitrise face à cette famille qui l'a rejeté exclu de leurs monde.l'attitude de la tante pétunia est pas mal meme si elle reste persuadé qu'elle a bien fait de tenir éloigné harry du monde des sorciers elle pense sincèrement qu'elle a fait de son mieux... _**De son point de vue, oui, elle a tout fait pour le monde sorcier reste ignoré de Harry Potter… **_le cadeau d'harry à ellie est magnifique car la symbolique est très forte et on sent la "detresse "d'harry quand il évoque la signification de ce cadeau. la place que ce bout de verre avait pris l'espoir qu'il faisait mettre en lui._** Oui le fait qu'il le donne à Ellen vaut bien mieux que sa mention dans son testament, à mon sens… **_j'espere que tu continuera à poster les chapitres pendant les vacances meme si tu en as plus d'avance._** Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, c'est Alixe, mais c'est pas grave, c'était le dernier… la veinarde !

**_craow42 : ah ! moi je sais! c'est Remus qui a dit un jour a Harry "ne te trompe pas d'ennemis"(il disait cela a propos de Rogue dasn ta 1ere fic que j'étais entrain de relire !)_** hahahahha ! Oui ça ne pouvait être que lui… **_La redaction du testament est un peu morbide quand meme et je trouve qu'Harry, s'il se montre très généreux avec Hermione et Ron oublie un peu Ellie la non!Elle a le droit a rien elle? je l'entend deja pester contre se Potter si ..._** En fait, que pourrait_-_il lui laisser ? Elle possède, ou son père possède bien plus qu'Harry n'en aura jamais… Elle a tous les pied_-_à_-_terre londoniens qu'elle désire, elle est l'héritière de la plus grosse fortune sorcière du royaume uni ou peu s'en faut, elle se fiche de Quidditch, et puis… Mettre le nom d'Ellen sur un testament c'est peut_-_être au dessus des forces d'Harry… Il accepte le fait qu'il pourrait mourir. C'est plus difficile de se dire qu'il doit pour cela renoncer à Ellen…**_Et j'entend d'ici ce que dirait Rogue s'il savait que Harr refusai une médaille (d'ailleur les eleves lui diront merci lol) mais voudrait qu'on donne son nom a un stade(Vous etes donc a se point prétencieu Potter que les livres ne vous suffisent pas pour dévercez votre arogance meme quand vous ne serez plus de ce monde!)_** hahahhahaha ! oui c'est très Potterien… De toutes façons s'il réussit à vaincre Voldemort, il sait qu'il aura sa médaille –il en a déjà eu une ne l'oublions pas pour avoir détruit le basilic…  
**_craup_****_ : J'aime beaucoup la scène du cadeau à McGrégor, le 'remord' de la tante d'Harry aussi. Mais je trouve le testament un peu … bâclé. Je suppose que Harry n'a pas pris sérieusement le temps d'y réfléchir ou d'accepter réellement la possibilité de sa mort et qu'il va en faire une autre version un peu plus tard._** En fait, c'est vrai, le testament est _-_je ne dirais pas bâclé, ni irréfléchi, mais spontané. Il le fait là maintenant parce qu'il en a l'occasion et qu'il n'a pas ses amis sur le dos pour se récrier. Quant à la possibilité de sa mort, il l'a acceptée. Il ne ferait pas un testament, tout inachevé qu'il soit, s'il n'avait pas accepté le fait qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir de son combat contre Voldemort. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne fera pas tout pour l'éviter…

**_Vert : Tiens là j'ai fini le tome 6, mais je suis toujours là! D'ailleurs j'ai un peu l'impression d'être en décalé de l'histoire maintenant mais c'est un autre problème..._** ça c'est sûr… **_Je sais que je dois avoir l'impression de débarquer de Mars (presque en fait;-) mais je lui trouve une maturité surprenante dans ses décisions, mais sans résignation, juste de l'acceptation..._** oui c'est tout à fait ça… Ce n'est pas pour rien non plus que tout cela a lieu Square Grimmaurd… il ne faut pas non plus oublier que c'est sensé se passer dans la 18ième année d'Harry tout de même, et avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé… **_Tiens au fait... t'as une vague idée de combien de chapitres ton histoire va-t-elle encore durer?_** Non toujours pas ! j'ai fini le 174… et j'approche de la fin… cela se fera peut_-_être en 5 chapitres de plus ou 10… je n'en sais vraiment rien…

**_Alixe_****_ Il faut que tu résiste aux forums, c'est bien meilleurs de découvrir par soi-même. j'ai bien résisté à la Pensine, moi ! Hier je pestais contre mon épilogue qui m'empêche de me jeter sur HP6 autant que je voudrais, mais en y réfléchissant ce matin, je me dis qu'au moins, cela me fait durer le plaisir. (c'est fou ce qu'on devient sage après 30 ans, lol_**) Hahahahahah ! oui mais tu n'as pas ton bêta et tes lecteurs qui te narguent sans cesse toi… non je plaisante, enfin à peine… **_C'est vrai que Harry se la pète un peu dans ces deux derniers chapitres, mais il y a de quoi. Dans le tome 5 il nous fait sa crise d'adolescence, et dans cette 7ème année, il a la grosse tête... mais comme on dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats. Il tient un peu de son père et puis, c'est assez naturel qu'à son âge et vu les circonstances. heureusement, qu'il a Ellie et ses amis pour lui dégonfler les chevilles de temps en temps_**. Oui et puis il prend une petite revanche sur sa tante et son cousin, on ne va pas le lui reprocher… ce n'est pas méchant…


	87. Chapitre 166 : Le Baiser

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Deux petits apartés :

Le retard sur la Pensine est désormais rattrapé… Le prochain chapitre sera posté jeudi au lieu de vendredi…

Etincelle de vie : J'ai apprécié tes vers… mais j'ai craint qu'il n'y ait eu dedans comme un soupçon de spoiler involontaire… alors j'ai préféré l'effacer, bien que ce ne soit pas dans mes habitudes. Je n'ai pas lu le T6 et j'évite les forums qui ne protègent pas la partie T6 de leurs réflexions afin qu'il ne m'arrive pas ce qui m'est arrivé après la sortie du T5 : à savoir que j'ai trouvé sur mon écran écrit en gros le nom de celui qui devait mourir à la fin de ce tome-là… Je sais que beaucoup lisent en anglais et qu'ils ont déjà les clés de ce nouvel opus, mais si peu nombreux que soient ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, je crois qu'il faut leur laisser le plaisir de la découverte. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile… mais songez combien c'est aussi difficile de se retenir de plonger sur tous les indices et informations. Vous ne savez pas combien la parano menace ceux qui croient voir dans chaque commentaire dont la signification leur échappe une allusion à ce T6 tant attendu… En un mot : ayez pitié ! Merci pour eux –et pour moi.

Fin des apartés…

* * *

**Chapitre 166**

**Le Baiser**

…

Le temps se dégrada au début de la semaine. Et l'infirmerie ne désemplissait pas. On se serait cru à la meilleure époque des boîtes à Flemme. D'autant que les professeurs, pris d'une frénésie que personne ne s'expliquait, non seulement multipliaient les exercices et les leçons à apprendre, mais avaient de plus prévenu les élèves qu'ils subiraient un examen à chaque fin de trimestre et que les notes compteraient pour leur passage dans les classes supérieures. Quant à ceux qui passaient leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC, ils pouvaient considérer ces épreuves comme des examens blancs, dont les notes seraient prises en compte dans le dossier scolaire.

…

Finnigan fit remarquer que cela ressemblait à des mesures de rétorsions totalement iniques, et Neville, d'un air sombre, répondit qu'il avait plutôt l'impression que les professeurs doutaient d'arriver à la fin de l'année. La rumeur de la fermeture de l'école avait alors ressurgi, et les nouvelles qu'apportait épisodiquement la nouvelle Gazette n'étaient pas pour rassurer. Elle faisait état de nombreuses attaques éclairs de mangemorts, contre des commerces, des institutions, des particuliers dont les prises de positions ne plaisaient guère au Maître des Ténèbres. Des attentats contre les membres du Ministère se multipliaient. La Marque noire avait flotté plusieurs fois depuis Halloween sur Londres et tout le pays. Les Aurors étaient sur les dents. Et seules les interventions de l'Escadron Anonyme, dont les méthodes d'approche et de combat ressemblaient assez à celles des Mangemorts, évitaient souvent que ces raids ne fissent davantage de victimes et de dégâts. Du moins, d'après le Sorcier Indépendant… On ignorait toujours qui étaient ces valeureux champions de l'ordre et de la liberté, et quelles étaient leurs intentions réelles, mais ils étaient d'une efficacité redoutable et on commençait à murmurer que pour être si bien renseignés sur l'ennemi, il se pourrait qu'ils aient des accointances avec des mangemorts eux_-_mêmes…

…

Cela fit ricaner Ron, et se tordre de rire les jumeaux. Mais après tout, si cela pouvait donner de l'urticaire à Voldemort en semant le doute à propos de ses fidèles, c'était tout bénéfice. Le temps qu'il prendrait à rechercher les membres éventuels de cette Cinquième Colonne serait à distraire de celui qu'il mettait à s'implanter dans la société sorcière.

…

Ce fut la seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine. Car, outre l'annonce des examens anticipés, Harry dut s'exercer seul à la magie ancienne, Hermione remplaçant Madame Pomfresh soit en cours, soit à la surveillance de l'infirmerie. Il n'osa demander à Ron de l'aider à ce sujet et ce dernier, de son côté, n'aborda pas la question.

…

Il apprit également qu'Ellen ne passerait pas ses vacances à Poudlard. Son père avait refusé qu'elle passât les fêtes loin de sa famille. Il viendrait la chercher au lendemain du bal de Noël, pour l'emmener dans leur résidence londonienne, à portée de la protection de l'Ordre. Ellen avait voulu voir dans ces dispositions une aubaine. Puisqu'elle serait à Londres, si Harry devait sortir de Poudlard pour passer Noël avec les Weasley par exemple, peut_-_être auraient_-_ils l'occasion de se voir ? Elle se rendrait sûrement avec sa mère sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour leurs derniers achats, et –qui sait ? Ils pourraient peut_-_être s'y retrouver… Ce serait mieux encore que passer les vacances à l'école…

Harry avait souri avec tristesse. Une promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec Ellen, c'était bien la chose la plus improbable qui pouvait lui arriver. Il l'avait écoutée lui raconter par le menu tout ce qu'ils feraient là_-_bas. Les boutiques qu'ils visiteraient, les gens qu'ils rencontreraient, les bièraubeurres qu'ils partageraient et les petits fours qu'ils dégusteraient chez Florian Fortarome.

Elle avait réveillé une amertume qu'il pensait effacée et l'idée que durant quelques jours elle serait loin de Malefoy n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier qu'elle serait aussi loin de lui. Elle avait beau lui répéter que d'ici là, il pouvait se passer bien des choses, il songeait que le mois qui les séparait du solstice d'hiver serait bien trop court…

…

S'ajoutait à cela une véritable hécatombe parmi les joueurs de l'équipe des Phénix. Chaque jour apportait son lot de malades et de convalescents. Les titulaires remplaçaient les remplaçants, personne n'était à son poste, et Harry voyait avec panique se rejouer le scénario de la semaine précédente avec les Dragons. Malefoy ponctuait d'ailleurs par des déclarations provocatrices chacun des changements sur la liste des joueurs en rouge. Harry rongeait son frein. Une confrontation avec Malefoy n'arrangerait rien. Et dans l'état nerveux dans lequel il se trouvait, il pouvait laisser échapper un mot malheureux qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille du Serpentard. Il préférait se réserver pour le terrain de Quidditch, dit_-_il à Ron qui avait du mal à se retenir lui aussi.

_-_ Il va croire qu'on a peur… maugréa Ginny.

_-_ Qu'il le croie ! ragea Harry.

Et comme il avisait Nott qui rejoignait la troupe des Serpentard, il se tourna vers Ellen, un peu acerbe :

_-_ Toujours aucune nouvelle ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Elle secoua la tête. Toute la semaine, elle avait attendu que sonnât à nouveau son badge. En vain.

Ils n'avaient pas plus d'informations sur l'identité du correspondant de Malefoy. Ils avaient fait le tour des possibilités en recoupant les noms de ceux qui avaient reçu du courrier la semaine précédente, et n'étaient arrivés à rien de probant.

_-_ Il y a bien une solution… avait alors murmuré Hermione comme pour elle_-_même.

Tous l'avaient regardée. Harry avait eu des sueurs froides. Oui, bien sûr… Il y avait toujours la solution d'aller fouiller l'esprit de Malefoy. Mais c'était autre chose que de se promener dans les couloirs des quartiers de Serpentard… C'était plus difficile, même s'il se targuait d'en faire un jeu d'enfant devant ses camarades. C'était plus dangereux même… Si Malefoy se rendait compte de sa présence dans son esprit… il pourrait dire adieu à son plan de surveillance. Et surtout, plus que toute excuse qu'il pouvait se trouver, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entrer dans l'esprit de quiconque, surtout pas d'un mangemort, et encore moins dans celui de Drago Malefoy.

Hermione posa son menton sur ses mains croisées.

_-_ Il y a une piste que nous n'avons pas explorée… Il se pourrait aussi que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard…

Un silence stupéfait lui répondit. Puis :

_-_ Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Ginny presque à bout de souffle.

_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi ! se récria Ron très pâle.

_-_ Ce serait terrible ! murmura Neville.

_-_ Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin ! soupira Ellen.

Et à leur tête, Harry comprit que chacun d'entre eux avait déjà pensé à cette éventualité, sans vouloir l'admettre. Lui même n'était pas si soulagé que cela de s'apercevoir qu'Hermione n'avait pas eut l'idée de lui demander de faire appel à la narcomancie.

_-_ Je ne dis pas que nous avons forcément un espion dans nos rangs ! se défendit la jeune fille. Je n'en ai d'ailleurs pas l'impression… ou alors Malefoy est bien plus fort que nous le croyons… Non… Je pensais plutôt à ceux qui ne nous ont pas rejoints de manière explicite… Ceux qui restent discrets dans leur coin… Je crois que notre réseau de renseignements doit se remettre au travail… Tous les matins, il faudra lister ceux qui reçoivent du courrier…

_-_ Mais… il se pourrait aussi qu'il reçoive son courrier dans son dortoir…

_-_ Dans ce cas se serait soit un Serdaigle, soit un Gryffondor… fit remarquer Ellen.

_-_ Et pourquoi ? répartit Ron avant que la réponse à sa propre question ne s'imposât à son esprit. Ah oui… à cause des fenêtres… Les cachots n'ont pas de fenêtres et les Poufsouffle non plus… Dans ce cas là… il peut très bien recevoir son courrier directement à la volière, à des heures précises…

_-_ Ou se le faire livrer directement par un elfe de maison… railla Ellen. Te prends pas la tête comme ça, Weasley. Personne ne te demande de résoudre ce mystère tout seul. Et avant de s'emballer, on devrait attendre que Larry nous donne des nouvelles. Laissons le prendre les risques… S'il échoue, nous prendrons les mesures qui s'imposent… Qu'en dis_-_tu Harry ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne put prononcer un mot. Les mesures qui s'imposaient… En effet, si Nott n'arrivait à rien de son côté, il lui faudrait entrer en scène. Ginny le regarda d'un air inquiet.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Tu es tout pâle. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

_-_ Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh tout de suite, conseilla vivement Ron. Tu sais que si tu n'es pas dans les tribunes samedi, le reste de l'équipe n'aura le cœur à rien face aux Salamandres…

Harry remercia Ron de sa sollicitude, un peu moins ironique qu'il ne le souhaitait. Il était heureux toutefois de pouvoir prétexter un malaise pour cacher les véritables raisons de son inquiétude.

…

Le jeudi soir, l'entraînement fut catastrophique. Ce qui restait des Phénix était dans un état de fatigue lamentable. De nouveaux cas de grippe s'étaient déclarés et ceux qui en relevaient s'étaient vu signifié par la guérisseuse de l'école un avis d'inaptitude jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Harry s'arrachait les cheveux dans les vestiaires tandis qu'il faisait le point avec son entraîneur et son capitaine en second.

_-_ Il faut que tu remplaces Pritchard, Ginny, dit_-_il.

_-_ Mais je remplace déjà Joanna ! lui rappela la poursuiveuse.

_-_ Je remplacerai Jo ! affirma Harry. Tu reprends ta place à la poursuite, Ginny… Pritchard sera à l'infirmerie demain : tu as vu sa tête ce soir ?

_-_ Il va prendre de la pimentine ! assura Ron. Et demain il sera sur pieds !

Il échangea un regard avec Harry et haussa les épaules.

_-_ D'accord ! Mais je peux le remplacer, tu sais… et Ginny pourra jouer Attrapeuse.

_-_ Et qui remplacera Turpin ? demanda Harry. Moi ? Je te signale que Debbie est à l'infirmerie elle aussi…

_-_ Tu veux que je joue gardien ? balbutia Ron avec émotion.

_-_ On n'a pas le choix, Ron… ! commenta Ginny.

Elle prit la liste des joueurs des mains de Harry.

_-_ Harry remplace Jo, Montague remplace Miles, je remplace donc Pritchard, et Ron remplace Debbie qui remplaçait Turpin… Heureusement que Lewis et Cauldwel sont fidèles au poste parce que Stevens et Ackerley sont en convalescence…

Ron à son tour pris la liste des mains de sa sœur.

_-_ Malefoy va le pendre pour une attaque personnelle, je pense… surtout avec nous trois aux postes stratégiques…

_-_ Il va croire que nous avons eu peur qu'il massacre nos coéquipiers… estima Ginny.

Elle jeta un regard perplexe à son frère :

_-_ Mais ne te fâche surtout pas Ron… je pense plutôt qu'il risque de ressortir _Weasley est notre Roi _de derrière les fagots…

Ron soupira avec fatalité.

_-_ Ouais… Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'on puisse lui renvoyer _La Faute à Potter_ à la fin du match… N'est_-_ce pas Harry…

Harry lui répondit d'une grimace.

_-_ Oh ! et puis zut ! Ce n'est qu'un match après tout !

Mais il n'était lui même pas si convaincu que cela.

…

D'ailleurs quand il afficha la nouvelle liste, le vendredi, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier si celle de Malefoy avait changé depuis la veille. Les mêmes noms étaient inscrits dans la partie réservée aux Salamandres et il se demanda comment les joueurs de Malefoy faisaient pour éviter la contagion.

_-_ Parce qu'ils ne se mêlent à personne d'autre…

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait parlé un peu plus haut qu'il ne le souhaitait. Ellen riait derrière lui, les bras autour de sa taille. Il maugréa quelques imprécations contre les méthodes serpentardes. Elle lui répondit qu'il fallait être un Gryffondor pour ne jamais songer à surveiller ses arrières.

Elle pointa du doigt le nom de Ron au poste de gardien et l'interrogea du regard.

_-_ Ça fait partie de ta tactique pour mettre Malefoy en confiance ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle à son oreille.

_-_ Même pas ! soupira Harry.

Ils se rendirent ensemble dans la grande salle où leurs camarades des autres équipes les saluaient avec force encouragements pour le lendemain. Ce n'est qu'un match… se répétait Harry. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à y croire.

…

Le lendemain, Harry était plus fébrile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pour un match sans enjeu, c'était un comble. Malefoy s'était même permis de l'apostropher au milieu de la salle du petit déjeuner. Il avait arrêté ses joueurs devant la table des Gryffondor, et avait salué Harry, d'un profond salut ironique :

_-_ Le grand Harry Potter nous fait l'insigne honneur de jouer contre nous, mes amis… Nous le remercierons comme il se doit, tout à l'heure, sur le terrain.

Harry avait répondu d'un signe de tête, un peu sec :

_-_ Mais c'est ce que nous devons tous les deux, en tant que capitaines, à nos équipes et à nos supporters, Malefoy. D'ailleurs, je joue tous les matches de la même manière, qu'ils comptent pour le championnat, ou que je sois simple remplaçant…

Malefoy releva le _simple remplaçant_ sur un reniflement sarcastique, mais se garda de faire un quelconque commentaire de plus lorsqu'il vit entrer à deux pas l'un derrière l'autre, le professeur Londubat et Ellie McGregor. Il emmena dans son sillage ses coéquipiers, dont certains n'avaient pas une mine éclatante de santé.

_-_ Ils ont cet air depuis qu'ils ont appris que les Weasley et toi, Harry, jouerez cet après_-_midi, confia Ellen aux Gryffondor avant de continuer vers sa place.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginny.

_-_ Ils savent déjà que ce ne sera pas le même match que la semaine dernière…

Ron se força à sourire. Et Neville grimaça.

_-_ Ouais ! fit Seamus, un peu pâle. On a intérêt à gagner cette fois…

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione soupçonneuse. Ne me dis pas que tu as parié…

_-_ Non ! grinça Finnigan. C'est juste que je veux que les Salamandres remballent leur petit sourire supérieur…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Finnigan… répondit Ellie sur un ton léger. J'ai fait répéter _La faute à Potter à mes amis…_ On va les mette KO !

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. _On_. _On_ c'était lui. Il le lisait dans le regard confiant d'Ellen, et dans celui plus inquiet de Seamus. Presque toute la table avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Presque toute la salle aussi.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un match… bredouilla_-_t_-_il. Et il ne compte même pas pour le championnat…

Seule Ellen se mit à rire. Elle embrassa les lèvres d'Harry dans un baiser furtif et se sauva jusqu'à sa table.

…

Le petit déjeuner ne passait pas et Harry commençait à croire avec inquiétude qu'il avait attrapé la grippe. Il se sentait fiévreux, mais il n'était que fébrile. Il avait la nausée, et ce n'était que des crampes d'estomac dues à l'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui. Ron ne l'aidait guère. Il le suivait partout, tout aussi blême que lui.

Dans les vestiaires, avant le match, alors que chacun avait revêtu sa tenue rouge et tenait son balai entre ses mains, le silence était pesant. Ils attendaient tous un mot d'encouragement de leur capitaine, mais celui_-_ci ne se décidait pas. Il essayait pourtant de se souvenir des discours d'Olivier Dubois. Les mots ne venaient pas. Enfin, il saisit son balai fermement et leur déclara sur un ton un peu énervé :

_-_ Bon ! Ce match, il n'est pas gagné… comme aucun match d'ailleurs… C'est un match comme les autres… Alors, il faut y aller comme à l'entraînement, d'accord ? Et puis, là_-_haut, il va faire très froid, il va faire nuit très tôt, et on est tous fatigués… alors, je vais me débrouiller pour ne pas faire durer… dès que le vif voudra bien se montrer… Du moins je vais essayer… Vous ne vous occupez pas de moi… Vous êtes tous dans le match et vous suivez les instructions de Ginny… Chacun fait son boulot et se tient à cela…

Il montra les trois poursuiveurs d'un geste de la main :

_-_ Vous trois, vous marquez les points et vous faites tourner le souaffle…

Il désigna du menton les deux batteurs un peu stressés :

_-_ Lewis, Cauldwel, vous faites honneur à votre entraîneur… Et tapez dans ces fichus cognards ! C'est peut_-_être plus Crabbe et Goyle que vous avez en face, mais vous avez vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire les deux nouveaux… alors n'hésitez pas ! Cognez !

Il se tourna vers Ron.

_-_ Et toi, Ron… tu fais ce que tu peux…

Ils sortirent dans le froid. Ils envièrent les spectateurs que des feux magiques réchauffaient ente chaque rangées de gradins. La banderole de Jezebel Dawson clignotait, mais les filles étaient peu nombreuses à s'agiter dessous. Le public était clairsemé dans chacune des tribunes. Cependant, les supporters des Salamandres étaient toujours les moins nombreux. C'était une réaction idiote, mais Harry en fut satisfait. Il s'éleva dans les airs un peu moins abattu que quelques instants plus tôt et le bien_-_être qu'il ressentait toujours lorsqu'il volait s'empara bientôt de lui. Madame Bibine appela les deux capitaines qui se saluèrent de la tête. Et quand l'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi, Harry était bien décidé à clore cette semaine qui ne lui avait apporté que des nouvelles en demi_-_teinte.

…

Il faisait froid. Jamais Harry n'avait eu aussi froid sur son balai. Tout, autour du terrain, semblait figé par le froid et la pénombre que plombait un ciel de neige. Le Saule Cogneur se dressait au milieu du parc, comme un arbre mort. Le lac gelé ne brillait plus sous la clarté du jour et la Forêt Interdite était plus sombre que jamais.

C'était presque un autre monde. Les sons lui parvenaient légèrement distordus. D'en bas, très nets, presque tranchant comme du cristal, montaient les cris d'encouragements. Les voix des joueurs lui parvenaient étouffées par les écharpes qu'ils avaient relevées sur leur nez et leur bouche afin de pouvoir respirer plus confortablement dans l'air glacial.

Ses coéquipiers suivaient scrupuleusement ses ordres. Ils se démenaient sous les indications de Ginny qui ne se ménageait pas. On ne la ménageait guère non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle était la cible de tous les cognards et de toutes les manœuvres de l'adversaire. Heureusement, elle avait du répondant. Elle était vive et habile. Son éclair de feu fendait l'air, tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers les buts, le souaffle sous le bras. Miles était un peu nerveux. Quant à Montague, il faisait preuve d'une énergie à déplacer les montagnes. Jouer contre ses camarades de Maison lui donnait, semblait_-_il, des ailes.

Ron faisait son possible pour tenir les buts des Phénix. Il inventait pour l'occasion quelques feintes que Rogue, à n'en pas douter, aurait qualifié d'acrobaties douteuses. Harry imaginait d'ailleurs la tête que devait faire Hermione dans les gradins.

Les deux batteurs rouges n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme mais au moins réussissaient_-_ils à protéger le reste de l'équipe des attaques de l'adversaire.

…

Le score était largement en faveur des Phénix. Harry entendait Ernie McMillan, promu commentateur remplaçant puisque le titulaire était malade, qui le clamait toutes les cinq minutes.

…

Malefoy surveillait ses joueurs, et Harry, du coin de l'œil. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement anxieux. Il volait tout autour du terrain, déplaçant beaucoup d'air pour rien, pensait Harry. Par moment, il se rapprochait de lui, lui adressant à chaque fois un sourire narquois. Harry essayait de garder l'esprit à la partie. Ces manœuvres ne visaient qu'à le déstabiliser, à n'en pas douter. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Enfin, Malefoy ne put résister à ses manières provocatrices. Il stabilisa son balai à peine au_-_dessus de son adversaire et l'écrasa de toute sa morgue.

_-_ Tu comptes beaucoup sur tes amis, Potter… Ils ne suffiront pas pour gagner cette bataille… Car cette fois, c'est moi qui serai le meilleur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne répondit pas cependant, se contentant de continuer à scruter le ciel. Malefoy s'en vint voleter au même niveau qu'Harry.

_-_ Tu crois que ta balafre te rend plus fort, Potter ? Tu te crois supérieur à cause de cette ridicule cicatrice… Mais quand leur capitaine ne sera plus là pour les mener ?… que crois_-_tu que feront tes amis, à part pleurer sur leur sort…

Harry éteignit la lumière au fond de ses yeux. Il serra imperceptiblement ses mains sur le manche de son balai.

_-_ Tu parles trop, Malefoy…

Et il décrocha sur la droite pour fondre vers la tribune des professeurs.

Malefoy perdit quelques secondes à comprendre que le Vif venait de faire son apparition. Il força la vitesse de son balai. Il rattrapa le Gryffondor et la course contre le Vif d'Or commença.

…

Harry était bien. Les menaces de Malefoy n'avaient pas entamé son assurance. Il ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait atteindre la balle d'or avant son adversaire. Il sentait la présence de Malefoy parfois à sa droite, parfois à sa gauche, au même niveau que lui. L'autre lui rendait un sourire féroce.

_-_ Ne crois pas m'avoir avec ta fameuse feinte, Potter… lisait_-_il dans les yeux du Serpentard.

Il n'était pas si bête. Ce serait bien plus amusant de le battre de la manière la plus plate qui soit.

Le Vif voletait. Il se jouait des deux attrapeurs. Harry avait promis à ses coéquipiers qu'il ne ferait pas durer le suspens, mais il pouvait quand même se payer un peu de bon temps… Malefoy collait à l'ourlet de sa robe de Quidditch. Il tendait la main vers le Vif de plus en plus souvent, tout en surveillant Harry. Il ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre. Et cela commençait à déplaire au Phénix qui se trouvait privé de son duel personnel avec le Vif d'Or.

…

Harry poussa un peu la vitesse de son balai. Au maximum. Malefoy le suivit. Ils étaient tous deux presque couchés sur le manche de leur balai, côte à côte. Dans le public le silence s'était fait, et la voix d'Ernie ne déclamait plus le score que lorsqu'un but était marqué. Ils n'entendaient, chacun des deux adversaires, que le vent qui glaçait leurs oreilles. Malefoy passa devant Harry, de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier réduisit à peine sa vitesse. Malefoy se retourna, un sourire de triomphe sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Il se pencha d'avantage encore, le bras tendu dans un suprême effort. Il jetait néanmoins de fréquents coups d'œil sous lui au cas où cet imbécile aurait l'idée de lui refaire le même coup que la dernière fois. Mais Potter n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Il avait décroché. Il était le plus rapide, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. La victoire ne pouvait lui échapper.

…

Harry entendit les Salamandres scander le nom de leur chef depuis les gradins. Malefoy ne se retournait plus sur lui. Alors, il mit en œuvre la deuxième phase de son plan. Il rétrograda encore légèrement et se plaça juste derrière Malefoy. Peu à peu, il reprit de la vitesse, jusqu'à venir toucher la paille du balai de Malefoy. Là, il accéléra brusquement, levant le manche pour passer au_-_dessus de son adversaire. Entraîné par l'aspiration et son accélération, il rafla le Vif alors que Malefoy croyait déjà le tenir. Ce dernier ne vit que du rouge et il ne se rendit compte que c'était la robe de Quidditch de Potter que lorsqu'il fut loin devant lui, brandissant le poing.

…

Le stade explosa. Les drapeaux rouges flottaient frénétiquement sur les tribunes. Et Ernie McMillan avait des sanglots émus dans la voix tandis qu'il annonçait le score et la victoire des Phénix.

…

Harry se posa, encore un peu ivre de vitesse et de joie. Il vit se précipiter vers lui ses coéquipiers, dans une fougueuse exultation. Il les félicita tous pour leur prestation. Et quand McGonagall arriva sur le terrain, la première parmi les professeurs, il crut qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

_-_ Potter ! dit_-_elle avec émotion, vous m'avez rappelé…

_-_ Charlie Weasley, je sais… termina Harry à sa place. Je me suis souvenu de l'histoire qu'il nous a racontée à Noël dernier…

Minerva McGonagal soupira, bouleversée. Elle se tourna vers les Phénix et les remercia tous d'un sourire, ce qui était fort rare chez elle. Puis elle fixa son regard sur Ron. Le jeune homme déglutit, son enthousiasme déjà refroidi.

_-_ Weasley ! fit_-_elle sévère. C'est à se demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas joué ainsi les années précédentes…

Puis elle ordonna à tout le monde d'entrer sans attendre davantage dans les vestiaires s'ils ne voulaient pas attraper du mal.

Lorsque les Salamandres entrèrent à leur tour dans les vestiaires, eux, qui fredonnaient _Weasley est notre roi_ à leur sortie sur le terrain, se virent infliger une tonitruante version de _La Faute à Potter…_

…

Les supporters avaient envahis les vestiaires des Phénix et Harry avait du mal à les en déloger. Leur enthousiasme faisait plaisir à voir, tout en l'étonnant un peu.

_-_ Mais ce n'est qu'un match sans importance… disait_-_il à tous ceux qui venaient lui serrer la main pour le féliciter.

_-_ Jolie feinte à nouveau, Potter ! le complimenta Malone dans une grimace.

_-_ C'est de Charlie Weasley… murmura Harry en rougissant.

_-_ Jolie victoire, Potter, renchérit Sanders à son tour.

_-_ Joli match…

Harry tourna la tête vers Ellen. Elle était devant lui et ses yeux brillaient, donnant à son sempiternel petit sourire sarcastique une dimension qu'Harry fut seul à mesurer. Il s'avança vers elle, dans un élan qui fit rire ses camarades. Il la souleva dans ses bras. Vaincre les Salamandres n'était rien, si elle n'était là pour partager la victoire.

_-_ On a gagné ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Comme si je pouvais l'ignorer ! se moqua la jeune fille.

_-_ Ça mérite un bisou, McGregor ! cria une voix que Harry crut reconnaître comme celle de Reggie Grayson.

_-_ Oh ! oui ! Un bisou ! renchérit quelqu'un d'autre. – Colin Crivey, peut_-_être…

Un bisou ! Un bisou ! scanda la troupe des supporters survoltés. Ellen riait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en dis, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Un bisou, ce n'est pas la mer à boire…

Harry en convint. Il vérifia du coin de l'œil que Colin n'avait pas son appareil photos à la main et se pencha vers Ellen pour prendre un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Un concert de sifflets et de cris plus ou moins appréciateurs s'éleva. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et chassa les curieux des vestiaires.

_-_ Laissez_-_nous nous changer tranquilles à présent… pria_-_t_-_il avec une fermeté destinée à cacher son embarras. On se retrouve dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour fêter ça !

_-_ Peuh ! s'exclama la voix de Seamus. Y a pas de quoi pavoiser ! Je suis sûr que je fais mieux que toi, Harry… !

_-_ Il voulait parler du Quidditch, Finnigan !

_-_ Non ? Tu crois, Grayson ?

Les supporters s'éloignèrent dans les rires et les commentaires, sous la poussée de Ron et des joueurs de l'équipe des Phénix. Harry disparut dans les douches. La griserie de la victoire, l'air furibond de Malefoy lui avait réchauffé le cœur un moment, mais il commençait à avoir froid sous sa tenue trempée et gelée par le vent. Il resta longtemps sous la douche très chaude qu'il fit couler sur ses épaules. Il entendait ses camarades se féliciter de ce match et de cette victoire. Il faillit leur crier qu'ils allaient attraper la grosse tête, mais il se mit à rire tout seul sous la pluie chaude qui tombait sur lui. Il revoyait le visage de Malefoy, crispé dans l'effort, aussi grimaçant qu'une gargouille. Ç'avait été si amusant de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait se saisir du Vif. Il constata avec stupéfaction qu'il ne prenait jamais autant de plaisir à jouer que lorsque Malefoy était son adversaire. C'était extrêmement angoissant, certes, mais terriblement palpitant et passionnant et stimulant… Et il se demanda si la lutte contre les forces de Voldemort aurait la même saveur si Drago n'était pas là pour le pousser aux confins de ses limites.

…

Il sortit le dernier des douches et rejoignit son vestiaire pour récupérer sa tenue et son balai. Dans la pièce qu'il croyait vide, il trouva Ellen qui l'attendait. Elle vint vers lui et mit ses bras autour de son cou.

_-_ Ils ont raison… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Une telle démonstration de ton talent vaut bien un baiser.

Et tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à lui montrer tout ce qu'elle pensait du match et de la prestation de l'attrapeur remplaçant, Harry se demandait encore si la lutte contre les forces du mal aurait aussi la même saveur si Ellen McGregor n'était pas là…

…

Il y eut le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Un flash qui lui parvint par_-_delà ses paupières fermées et un cri de victoire pas même étouffé.

_-_ Colin ! hurla Harry.

Il fut à la porte juste pour voir –non pas Colin, mais Dennis Crivey qui fuyait hors des vestiaires. Ellen le retint en riant.

_-_ Laisse_-_le donc ! Ce n'est pas si grave !

_-_ Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'on va se retrouver en tête des photos du match avant ce soir ! grogna Harry.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut faire ? rit encore Ellen. Tu as honte ?

Harry ne put empêcher ses joues de chauffer. Elle mit ses bras autour de sa taille.

_-_ Ou bien crains_-_tu que McGonagall te colle une autre retenue pour t'afficher avec moi une fois de plus ?

_-_ C'est ce qui risque d'arriver ! grommela Harry.

_-_ Et tu trouves que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ? demanda la jeune fille, feignant un air vexé.

Harry fit mine de réfléchir.

_-_ Hé ! Potter ! attention à ce que tu vas dire ! prévint Ellie.

Harry se mit à rire à son tour.

_-_ Ce qui m'ennuie surtout, c'est que McGonagall n'aura certainement pas le même esprit d'équité que ne l'avait Rogue : elle est fichue de nous coller séparément…

Il prit les mains d'Ellen dans son dos, embrassa ses lèvres :

_-_ Viens, allons quand même trouver les Crivey pour leur demander poliment de ne pas faire de commerce avec cette fichue photo…

_-_ Tu crois qu'ils oseraient ? pouffa Ellen.

Harry haussa une épaule.

_-_ Eux, peut_-_être pas… Mais je ne jurerais de rien si une telle photo tombait entre les mains de Ginny…

Un éclair malicieux passa dans les yeux d'Ellie.

_-_ Voyons, Harry, tu refuserais de payer de ta personne pour renflouer notre trésor de guerre ?

Harry lui lança un regard de côté.

_-_ Je crois que payer de ma personne est une expression dont tu ne mesures pas le sens, Ellen…

…

Il sembla qu'un froid de détraqueur s'abattait sur les jeunes gens. Harry récupéra son balai et le rangea dans son placard. Il ramassa sa tenue et l'enfonça dans le sac destiné aux elfes blanchisseurs. Le silence emplissait les vestiaires à présent. Harry boutonna son manteau et rejoignit Ellie dans le hall. Elle n'avait pas bougé, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire avancer devant lui. Elle se retourna brusquement, le serra contre elle.

_-_ Tu es un phénix ! dit_-_elle avec une ferveur qui étonna le jeune homme. Tu renais toujours de tes cendres.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le manteau d'Harry, serrant ses poings contre sa poitrine, se forçant à l'immobilité pour ne pas laisser voir les frissons d'angoisse qui la saisissaient soudain.

_-_ Ellen… murmura Harry dans un soupir. Je ne suis pas un phénix… ni un chevalier… ni un capitaine… Je suis juste Harry. J'aimerais tant que vous en ayez conscience, vous tous… Surtout toi… Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu me disais que tout ce qui t'importait c'était d'être avec moi.

_-_ C'est toujours le cas ! répondit la voix étouffée d'Ellen contre lui.

Il l'obligea à relever la tête.

_-_ Alors pourquoi pleures_-_tu ?

Il essuya une larme qui perlait au bord des cils de la jeune fille.

_-_ Je suis là. On a une victoire à fêter. On va passer le reste de la journée et de la soirée ensemble… Que demander de plus ? A part un peu de neige pour te faire sourire ?

Elle sourit, en effet, dans un reniflement et un battement de paupières destiné à chasser les larmes qui embuaient son regard de bronze. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa doucement et lui demanda la formule des sortilèges de Coquettes.

_-_ On va croire que nous nous sommes encore disputés si tu rentres dans cet état, murmura_-_t_-_il avant de passer ses doigts sur les yeux rougis d'Ellen.

Puis il sortit dans la nuit qui tombait déjà, son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil des vestiaires. Sur leurs joues et leurs lèvres, ils sentirent la douce brûlure des premiers flocons de neige. Ellen tendit la main, un sourire au fond des yeux.

_-_ Tu vois, lui dit Harry en l'entraînant vers le château. Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être triste ce soir…

…

Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall pour confirmer la nouvelle aux Première Année surexcités : il neigeait. A gros flocons à présent, même. Harry secoua ses cheveux où s'accrochaient des cristaux blancs.

_-_ Fermez cette porte ! s'écria Madame Pomfresh qui descendait le grand escalier à grands pas pressés. Le premier que je vois dehors par ce temps aura une double ration de Pimentine ! Vous voilà avertis !

Elle passa devant Harry et Ellen.

_-_ Joli match, Potter… fit_-_elle. Vous passerez me voir à l'infirmerie avant le repas. Vous me semblez un peu pâle.

Elle s'arrêta, fit deux pas en arrière, vint scruter le regard d'Ellie.

_-_ Et vous aussi, McGregor. Vous m'avez l'air un peu fiévreuse. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation sur la manière dont s'échangent les microbes.

Ellie se mordit les lèvres alors que la guérisseuse reprenait son allure pressée vers la salle des professeurs.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Ellie les sourcils froncés.

_-_ Qu'on est désignés d'office pour fumer des oreilles… grommela Harry.

Ellen eut un sourire malicieux ;

_-_ Tu sais, ça ne me dérangerait pas de me retrouver à l'infirmerie avec toi…

Harry lui répondit d'une grimace.

_-_ Moi ce n'est pas l'infirmerie qui me gênerait, avoua_-_t_-_il. C'est la grippe qui irait avec…

Il prit la main d'Ellen et se dirigea vers la salle des Quatre Maisons où une ovation accueillit leur arrivée.

…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, après le repas, pour se rendre à nouveau dans la Salle commune où ils devaient fêter la victoire des Phénix sur les Salamandres, Harry, Ron et Neville furent interpellés par Malone, qui arborait un visage hilare. Il arrivait du Hall et Harry sut que les photos des Crivey venaient d'être livrées… Ron et Neville se précipitèrent. Lui se contenta de les suivre, s'attendant exactement à ce qu'il vit devant le tableau du Quidditch. Un attroupement masquait le panneau consacré aux photos des deux reporters en herbe. On s'écarta pour le laisser passer, dans un rire à peine étouffé. Harry marcha sur le tableau et détacha la photo dont les Crivey avaient fait un agrandissement. Il chercha l'un des deux coupables des yeux.

_-_ Si je revois cette photo sur le panneau ou en train de circuler, je te la fais manger, Dennis ! cria_-_t_-_il à la cantonade.

Il savait que le garçon n'était pas loin. D'ailleurs, sa voix lui parvint, depuis la droite derrière un groupe de filles de Deuxième Année.

_-_ Faudrait d'abord que tu m'attrapes ! Et puis j'en ai d'autres ! Et Grayson m'a dit qu'il m'apprendrait le sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle si je voulais…

Reggie Grayson préféra battre en retraite.

_-_ C'est ça, Reggie ! l'interpella Harry. Va donc voir dans les cachots si Ellie y est !

Il baissa les yeux vers la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ron d'un côté, Neville de l'autre, vinrent se pencher par_-_dessus son épaule.

_-_ Waaaa ! fit Neville en pouffant devant le baiser sans fin qu'échangeaient Harry et Ellie McGregor. Je comprends pourquoi Dennis était si content de lui !

_-_ Par Merlin ! ajouta Ron en prenant la photo des mains d'Harry. Je comprends, moi, pourquoi tu as l'air de bonne humeur quand tu reviens de tes rendez_-_vous avec McGregor !

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry.

_-_ Effet bièraubeurre garanti, hein, Harry ?

D'un geste vif, Harry reprit la photo d'entre les doigts de son ami.

_-_ Bièraubeurre ? Tu plaisantes ? Effet Pur Feu _© Alixe_, tu veux dire ! Et pas du frelaté, celui_-_là ! Du vrai firewhisky écossais

Il mit la photo dans la poche de sa robe et sa main par_-_dessus.

_-_ Quand les Crivey auront fini de se cacher, reprit_-_il, vous leur direz que je veux une autre photo comme celle_-_là.

_-_ Pour Ellie ? se mit à rire Neville.

Harry sourit, un peu moqueur. Il avança la tête vers ses deux amis pour pouvoir baisser le ton :

_-_ Non… Je suis certain que Dudley appréciera d'avoir une photo d'Ellen. Elle a fait grosse impression sur lui la dernière fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés…

…

Le soir même la photo réapparut sur le panneau de Quidditch, ce qui valut à Harry plusieurs commentaires mi railleurs mi caustiques de quelques uns de ses camarades et même de certains professeurs. Madame Pomfresh, qu'il croisa devant la salle des Quatre Maisons en conversation avec le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Londubat, déclara avec sévérité qu'il était sensé donner l'exemple et qu'il devrait s'en souvenir plus souvent à l'avenir. Ce à quoi le professeur Sinistra répondit que c'était exactement ce que faisait Potter : donner l'exemple. Et qu'on avait rarement vu les Maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard aussi proches l'une de l'autre. Le professeur Londubat félicita même Harry, pour le match bien sûr, et pour cette nouvelle feinte qui avait surpris tout le monde. Harry remercia et s'esquiva, alors que Madame Pomfresh reprochait à Algie Londubat d'encourager à la rébellion.

_-_ Comme si c'était nécessaire avec un Potter… ! Vous verrez, Isidra ! Vous rirez moins dans une quinzaine d'années quand la nouvelle fournée de Potter débarquera. Et vous rirez d'autant moins si le sang des McGregor coule dans leurs veines également !

Harry fut heureux d'avoir déjà tourné le dos aux professeurs. Ils ne pouvaient remarquer sa brusque rougeur. Et il rentra la tête dans les épaules lorsque l'oncle de Neville ajouta d'une voix douce :

_-_ Puissiez_-_vous avoir raison, Valérie… Moi, je l'espère de tout coeur.

…

Harry entra dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. On n'attendait que lui. On lui tendit une coupe de bièraubeurre qu'il leva avec ses camarades. Ils burent à la victoire.

_-_ Et toi Harry, à quoi bois_-_tu ? demanda Ellen à voix basse.

_-_ A Remus ? dit Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas ce soir.

Il leva son verre dans lequel il avait à peine trempé les lèvres.

_-_ Ce soir je bois à Serpentard…

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bièraubeurre.

_-_ Hein ? fit Neville en manquant renverser la sienne.

_-_ Tu te sens bien ? demanda Ginny, interloquée.

_-_ Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry avec détachement.

Il réitéra son geste et son toast.

_-_ A Salazar Serpentard à qui nous devons d'être là ce soir… dans tous les sens du terme.

Il but dans le silence. Puis Hermione la première leva son verre pour répondre au toast d'Harry.

_-_ Dans un sens, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux ce que tu dis là… réfléchit Neville.

_-_ C'est même tout à fait vrai, admit Ginny.

Ron but une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre pour calmer l'irritation de sa gorge. Il haussa les épaules et approuva d'une mimique. Ellen McGregor se contenta de choquer sa coupe contre celle d'Harry.

…

_-_ Hé Harry ! C'est toi qui as enlevé la nouvelle photo sur le tableau ?

Harry se tourna vers Colin Crivey qui venait de l'interpeller. Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Non ! Ce soir, je m'amuse ! Ce n'est que demain que je tiendrais la promesse que j'ai faite à ton frère…

Colin interrogea Ellie du regard. Elle montra sa poche et dit :

_-_ Pas moi non plus : une seule me suffit ! Après tout, j'ai l'original !

_-_ C'est peut_-_être McGonagall qui l'a enlevée, estima Hannah Abbot. Je l'ai vue il y a un moment qui regardait le tableau avec insistance…

_-_ Hahahahaha ! se mit à rire Grayson. Une autre retenue en perspective pour Potter…

_-_ Si c'est elle, je le saurais, murmura Hermione. Je retrouverai une note à ce sujet sur mon bureau, chez les préfets… D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux d'aller y jeter un œil…

Elle se tourna vers Ron.

_-_ Tu viens avec moi ?

Le jeune homme tendit sa coupe à Neville.

_-_ hé ! Mais elle est à demi pleine ! se récria celui_-_ci alors qu'il manquait la renverser sur lui.

_-_ T'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit Harry. Je pense que les petites bulles ne vont pas tarder à monter à sa tête.

…

Neville s'éloigna pour rejoindre Luna qui ramassait les bouchons de bièraubeurre. Ginny jugea qu'elle était de trop et disparut parmi leurs camarades. Harry et Ellie s'écartèrent pour parler plus tranquilles. Ils trouvèrent une place près de la cheminée, sur la banquette qu'on leur laissa obligeamment – du moins, Harry le crut_-_il. Il n'avait pas remarqué le regard noir qu'Ellie lança à Andy Archer pour le faire changer de place. Et comme la préfète en chef n'était pas là pour exiger de chacun une tenue exemplaire, Ellie s'apprêtait à se blottir dans les bras d'Harry lorsque celui_-_ci s'appuya sur son épaule dans un soupir. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Elle jouait avec les cheveux d'Harry, les mèches sur son front, effleurant parfois la cicatrice. Il la laissait faire, un peu amorphe, comme enivré par le bruit et la fatigue de la journée. Par intermittences, il revoyait des moments du match. Ou bien il revivait sa conversation avec Ellie dans les vestiaires. Ou encore il repensait à sa visite aux membres de l'équipe à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient déjà appris la victoire. La joie autant que la fièvre faisaient briller leurs yeux. Il leur avait raconté les moments les plus intéressants du match, ainsi que la poursuite du vif, tandis que ses oreilles fumaient autant que les leurs. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il n'y avait que le Quidditch qui comptait, et la déconfiture de Malefoy.

…

La photo dans les vestiaires avait déjà fait le tour de l'infirmerie. Harry se demandait combien les Crivey en avaient tiré. Il sortit la photo de sa poche.

_-_ Elle n'est pas mal réussie, en fin de compte… commenta_-_t_-_il après une minute.

_-_ La meilleure qu'ils aient faite, ces deux maniaques de l'objectif… acquiesça Ellie. Ainsi, nous sommes condamnés à nous embrasser à l'infini… Que cela ne te dispense pas de le faire pour de vrai, cependant…

Harry ferma les yeux derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Il songea que dans le laboratoire, ils seraient tout aussi bien installés, loin du bruit et des présences de leurs camarades. Mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il sentait la chaleur du feu dans la cheminée sur lui et une douce torpeur s'emparait de lui. Les doigts d'Ellen dans ses cheveux et sa joue sur son front le gardaient éveillé, comme un contact avec la réalité. Il se sentait glisser toutefois dans l'assoupissement et il n'avait ni la force ni le désir d'y résister. Il laissa sa tête rouler de l'épaule d'Ellen dans le creux de son cou. Le chaud parfum de sa peau l'étourdit un peu plus. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait quitter la salle commune et pour toute réponse il se blottit davantage contre son cœur qui battait doucement sous l'insigne des préfets et le badge des Phénix qu'il sentait sur sa joue.

…

Les bruits s'éloignaient. Il ne restait de cette journée que la joie de voler et l'étreinte des bras d'Ellen sur son cou. Soudain, l'un des badges se mit à vibrer et l'alarme, discrète mais directement dans le conduit de son oreille le fit sursauter.

_-_ Oups ! fit Ellen. C'est notre ami Larry… Allons dans un endroit plus tranquille…

Harry grommela que _Larry _l'avait sûrement fait exprès. Qu'il savait qu'elle était en train de fêter la victoire des Phénix avec lui, et que cela l'amusait de les déranger.

_-_ Il veut peut_-_être te féliciter pour ton match, se moqua Ellen à voix basse. Allez viens ! Dépêche_-_toi.

Elle riait de ses grimaces tout en le tirant par le bras pour l'obliger à se lever.

…

Une fois au labo, Ellie sortit son parchemin et appela Théodore Nott.

_-_ Désolé si je dérange… dit le Serpentard juste après les phrases codées réglementaires. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de faire la conversation. Réunion au sommet dans quelques minutes. Aie entrevu un nom aujourd'hui. J'essaie d'en savoir plus et je te…

…

La phrase s'interrompit brusquement. Ils attendirent quelques minutes. Ellie n'osait essayer de renouer le contact. Harry alla chercher la Carte du Maraudeur et l'ouvrit précipitamment. Wilford se tenait près de Nott, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Les deux étiquettes s'éloignèrent ensemble, vers les escaliers des dortoirs.

_-_ Il a rompu le contact, annonça Ellie.

_-_ On est venu le chercher, je suppose, murmura Harry.

Il s'en voulait à présent de la mauvaise volonté dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants auparavant. Il leur avait fait perdre de précieuses minutes. Sans le retard qu'il leur avait fait prendre, ils auraient à présent le nom du correspondant de Malefoy… et… il était encore temps de l'avoir et de rattraper sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout, il devait réparer son erreur. Un nouveau coup d'œil sur la carte. Malefoy attendait seul dans sa chambre. Une réunion au sommet, avait dit Nott. Une réunion privée, plutôt. Ellen se mordit les lèvres. Elle fronçait les sourcils, inquiète.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? chuchota Harry.

_-_ Je ne sais pas… mais si nous perdons Nott, nous perdons toutes chances de prendre Malefoy par surprise. Je n'aime vraiment pas quand nous sommes interrompus ainsi… j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il va arriver quelque chose de terrible…

Harry se redressa vivement.

_-_ Bien… fit_-_il d'une voix assurée. Nous avons un moyen de savoir ce qui se passe.

…

Les yeux d'Ellen s'agrandirent soudain.

_-_ Non ! souffla_-_t_-_elle. Tu ne vas pas…

_-_ Il n'y a aucun risque, assura Harry.

Il s'installait déjà sur la banquette contre le mur. Il ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table à côté de sa baguette magique. Il s'allongea. Ellen essayait de le dissuader de se mettre en transe.

_-_ Et s'il arrive quelque chose ? Je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

_-_ Il n'arrivera rien, trancha Harry. Et tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'être là pour empêcher qu'on vienne me réveiller brutalement.

Il ferma les yeux. Il entendit, puis sentit, Ellen près de lui. Il la vit, penchée au_-_dessus de son corps, soucieuse et agitée. Il sortit dans les couloirs presque à regrets. Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il se rendait dans les cachots de Serpentard. Il se disait qu'il volait au secours de Nott, mais cette pensée ne trouvait aucun écho dans son esprit.

…

De la salle commune des Serpentard, il glissa vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons. En ces lieux inconnus de lui, il cherchait la chambre des Septième Année. Il fut dans le cachot aux lits aux rideaux verts avant même de s'en apercevoir. Et il mit un moment à apaiser son appréhension. Il avait besoin de tout son calme pour laisser parvenir à son esprit ce qu'il voyait, entendait et ressentait.

…

Malefoy était nonchalamment assis sur son lit. Nott s'appuyait au baldaquin du sien, impassible comme à son habitude. Wilford, lui, avait du mal à ne pas montrer son excitation.

_-_ Tu travailles trop, Ted… disait Malefoy avec ce ton supérieur qui lui était à nouveau coutumier depuis quelques jours. Le travail et l'étude, c'est bon pour ceux qui ont des années de pratique à rattraper… nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous acharner à l'étude. Nos pouvoirs sont innés…

_-_ C'est assez, Drago ! le coupa sèchement Nott. Tu n'es pas devant ces imbéciles que tu mènes d'habitude ! Epargne_-_moi cette rengaine ridicule. Viens_-_en au fait !

Malefoy se redressa, comme piqué au vif.

_-_ Tu as raison… dit_-_il cependant. Ne perdons pas de temps en considérations inutiles.

Il se leva et agita un parchemin sous le nez de ses camarades.

_-_ Comme je vous le disais à midi… voici les dernières nouvelles du Maître.

Les yeux de Wilford brillèrent. Malefoy sourit à peine. Nott se redressa à son tour, imperceptiblement.

_-_ Voici ses ordres, veux_-_tu dire… corrigea_-_t_-_il sans laisser voir son intérêt pour le parchemin.

Harry s'approcha de la feuille que Malefoy agitait toujours devant lui. Mais elle était pliée en deux et il ne pouvait apercevoir la moindre trace d'encre ni d'écriture. Drago ne daigna pas répondre à son camarade, il continua sur le même ton hautain :

_-_ Je vous ai fait venir, mes amis, parce que vous êtes les plus brillants des fidèles de notre Maître…

Nott laissa échapper un soupir agacé devant l'emphase de Malefoy. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire tranchant :

_-_ A ce propos, je lui ai appris que tu nous avais enfin rejoint, Théodore, et s'est réjoui de cette nouvelle. Il espère que tu sauras être aussi bon serviteur que l'a été ton père…

Drago ne vit pas les poings de son camarade se serrer sous les manches de sa robe. Harry, lui, sentit parfaitement la vague de désarroi qui saisit le Serpentard durant quelques secondes. Il ne put qu'admirer la maîtrise de Nott lorsqu'il répondit à Malefoy d'une voix à peine altérée :

_-_ J'espère aussi me montrer digne de mon père…

_-_ Nous avons tous l'ambition de surpasser notre père, n'est_-_ce pas… continua Drago sans se soucier du regard assombri de son camarade. Et nous y parviendrons, tous les deux ensemble…

Il vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Nott qui se raidit. Harry sentait la lutte au fond du jeune homme pour ne pas rejeter vivement ce témoignage de soutien. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui répugnait le plus Théodore. La condescendance manifeste dont faisait preuve Malefoy à son égard ; son incapacité à comprendre l'aversion qu'il inspirait au fils de l'ami de son père ; ou bien encore l'étroitesse d'esprit de Drago, cet incroyable gâchis de ses potentiels intellectuels et magiques… Nott dégagea enfin la main de Malefoy d'un mouvement d'épaule que Drago prit pour de la pudeur.

…

_-_ Que veux_-_tu que nous fassions ? demanda Wilford pour rappeler sa présence à son chef.

Malefoy se retourna vers lui.

_-_ Moi ? Non, Benedict… Ce n'est pas moi qui veux… C'est le Maître des Ténèbres qui exige que nous nous occupions un peu de Potter…

Le sourire de Wilford s'élargit à l'énoncé de ce nom. Celui de Malefoy lui répondit, tout aussi cruel.

_-_ Il a changé d'avis ?

La voix froide de Nott interpella les deux jeune gens.

_-_ Tu avais dit que nous ne devions pas toucher à Potter l'année dernière. Que… le Maître tenait à l'avoir entre ses mains sain et sauf pour se charger de lui en personne… Alors je te demande : a_-_t_-_il changé d'avis ? Qu'avons_-_nous le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire ?

_-_ Je me charge de Potter, Drago… répondit Wilford, un coup d'œil mauvais sur Nott.

_-_ Non ! trancha Drago. Si quelqu'un ici doit se charger de Potter, ce sera moi…

Il leva la main pour faire taire les protestations.

_-_ Mais… Non ! personne ne se chargera de Potter… Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, Benedict… Le maître tient toujours à l'avoir vivant… Par contre, il veut que nous trouvions le moyen de l'affaiblir, de lui ôter tout moyen de résistance ou d'assistance quand viendra le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tiendra entre ses mains. Il veut en finir très vite avec lui et il nous charge d'amoindrir ses défenses.

Wilford grommela, dépité :

_-_ On ne peut pas l'envoyer à l'infirmerie alors ?

_-_ On en sort, de l'infirmerie ! répliqua Malefoy durement. Non… le seul moyen d'abattre Potter durablement…

Harry et Nott suivirent des yeux la main de Drago qui glissait lentement vers la poche de sa robe. A nouveau, Harry sentait la pièce et les esprits de ses condisciples lui échapper. Il se concentra sur la main blanche de Drago qui ressortait de sa poche.

_-_ Le seul moyen d'abattre Potter durablement, répéta_-_t_-_il sur un ton sardonique, c'est de le frapper au cœur.

Et il lança à Théodore Nott, une photo que le jeune homme attrapa au vol. Wilford se précipita pour se saisir de la photo. Il se mit à rire, tandis que Théodore, s'efforçait de conserver un visage impassible. La fougue de Wilford le dispensa de parler.

_-_ McGregor ! s'écria le Sixième Année. Laisse_-_la moi, Drago ! S'il te plait…

_-_ Non ! laissa tomber Malefoy en fixant le regard noir de Nott.

Il s'avança vers BJ Wilford et lui prit la photo des mains. Il la contempla un moment, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de cela, Ted… ? Ce type est raide dingue de cette raclure de McGregor. C'en est indécent…

Nott ne parlait toujours pas. Drago s'approcha de lui, et son visage prit un air compatissant.

_-_ Tu sais, Teddy, tu n'as aucun regret à avoir… C'est une idiote… Préférer ce Potter, destiné à la mort aussi sûrement qu'un cochon de lait, à un gars comme toi, c'est de la stupidité profonde… davantage encore que de s'élever contre le Maître… A ta place, je n'aurais qu'une envie : me venger de cette traîtresse à son sang…

Le cœur d'Harry lui faisait mal à se serrer ainsi. Un étau enserrait son esprit et il ne restait dans les cachots qu'au prix d'un effort douloureux. Cependant, Nott se détendait peu à peu.

_-_ Pourquoi moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une certaine hauteur. Et pourquoi voudrais_-_je me venger ?

_-_ Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Teddy ! fit Malefoy avec un sourire entendu. Nous sommes entre nous… Et tout le monde sait bien que tu aurais voulu être à la place de Potter sur cette photo…

Il mit l'image sous le nez de Nott qui ne baissa pas les yeux dessus. Wilford se mit à ricaner. Harry n'avait aucun besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du cliché qui quelques heures plus tôt se trouvait encore sur le panneau d'affichage du Quidditch.

_-_ C'est une rumeur, en effet, admit Nott parfaitement posé cette fois. Et tu sais bien ce que valent les rumeurs… Mais si je pose la question, Drago, c'est que je m'interroge sur la pertinence d'une action contre McGregor…

_-_ Oserais_-_tu discuter les ordres du maître, Ted ? Sais_-_tu qu'il exige de ses fidèles une action qui prouve leur allégeance sans conteste ?

_-_ Est_-_ce lui qui demande l'élimination de McGregor ?

_-_ Que ce soit lui ou moi, c'est la même chose ! s'énerva légèrement Malefoy. C'est par ma bouche qu'il parle ! Il veut que nous affaiblissions Potter, et il sait comme moi, que le seul mal qui touche Potter c'est celui qui frappe ceux qu'il aime… il est beaucoup trop sentimental… Le Maître méprise les sentiments, Ted… Cela rend vulnérable. Et il n'a que faire de serviteurs au cœur tendre.

_-_ Laisse_-_la moi, Drago ! insista Wilford. Moi, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour elle…

_-_ Toi ! s'écria Malefoy avec dédain. Tu avais l'occasion de lui faire plus de mal que quiconque avec ton sortilège de Desquamation et tu l'as ratée en beauté, Bénédict ! Et puis on saurait tout de suite d'où vient le coup… Non, pas toi… Lui ! Le maître et moi saurons qu'il nous est fidèle…

_-_ Bien ! coupa Nott, insensiblement pâli. Et crois_-_tu que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à McGregor personne ne se poserait de question ? Sans compter qu'elle est sous étroite surveillance… Il est pratiquement impossible de s'approcher d'elle sans déclencher une bonne dizaine de sonnettes d'alarme…

Malefoy rangea la photo dans sa poche d'un air désinvolte.

_-_ Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupes de ça, Ted. Tu vas réfléchir à un joli petit accident qui arriverait à cette chère Ellie McGregor, notre Préfète bien_-_aimée… sans que personne de chez nous puisse être inquiété… je suis certain que ton génial cerveau de Serpentard va nous trouver cela dans les meilleurs délais… Ou le maître et moi pourrions nous demander si les rumeurs n'avaient pas un fond de vérité et si tu n'es pas aussi sentimental que ce pauvre débile de Potter… Fais taire les rumeurs, Théodore! Et prouve au maître qui ne te connaît pas comme moi que tu es la meilleure des recrues que je lui ai amenées. Il exige de moi une preuve de ta bonne foi. Donnons_-_la_-_lui ensemble.

Nott hocha la tête.

_-_ Je vais y réfléchir… dit_-_il.

_-_ Tu vas réfléchir ? fit mine d'avoir mal entendu Malefoy.

_-_ A un plan infaillible, ajouta Nott avec un sourire froid.

Malefoy fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire qu'il préférait cela et se tourna vers Wilford, dépité.

_-_ Et moi, Drago ? que dois_-_je faire pour prouver ma bonne foi ?

_-_ Toi ? répéta Drago sur un ton plus conciliant. Mais tu as déjà prouvé ta bonne foi à plusieurs reprises…

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu m'écartes de cette mission de confiance, constata le jeune homme avec amertume.

_-_ Au contraire, Benedict !

Drago s'adressait à lui avec bonhomie à présent. Il posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de BJ Wilford. Nott détourna la tête, écoeuré par tant de bienveillance soudaine.

_-_ Bien au contraire, même… continua Malefoy. Potter a tout plein d'amis auxquels il tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux… Ils sont à toi, Benedict… Rien qu'à toi… fais_-_en bon usage…

_-_ La préfète en chef aussi ? demanda Wilford éperdu de reconnaissance.

_-_ C'est un gros morceau, BJ, tempéra Malefoy… Laisse_-_la tranquille pour le moment… Tu auras besoin d'aide pour la faire tomber… Nous verrons plus tard… Tu as de quoi t'occuper avec les autres… Tu as carte blanche… Amuse_-_toi… Et ne te fais pas prendre, surtout…

Wilford sourit. Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, ébouriffa les boucles blondes du jeune homme comme à un jeune enfant à qui on vient d'offrir un jouet depuis longtemps convoité et le mit dehors. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers Nott. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui t'a pris de me tenir tête devant lui ?

_-_ Veux_-_tu réellement faire fermer Poudlard ? répliqua Nott sans se démonter.

Malefoy eut un sourire malveillant.

_-_ C'est une éventualité qui m'a traversé l'esprit en effet… murmura_-_t_-_il sur un ton ironique. Qu'en dis_-_tu, Teddy ? Nous serions libres de rejoindre les troupes du Maître ainsi… Et mettre Potter à la rue ne te plairait_-_il pas ? Il n'aurait où se cacher, et le Maître nous en serait vraiment reconnaissant…

_-_ Crois_-_tu ? fit Nott qui visiblement ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son ami face à une telle alternative. Dumbledore trouverait encore où le cacher, Drago… Et je ne crois pas qu'il soit de… _notre_ intérêt de quitter Poudlard. Ici, nous sommes ceux qui ordonnons… Nous sommes les meneurs… Dehors, nous ne serions que des serviteurs… Tiens_-_tu vraiment à renoncer à tes prérogatives, Drago, avant la victoire ?

Un léger sourire passa sur la bouche de Malefoy tordue en une moue méprisante.

_-_ Tu n'as pas d'ambition, Théodore… laissa_-_t_-_il tomber. Tu n'as qu'une vue très courte des évènements… Une fois que nous aurons montré ce que nous sommes capables de faire ici, nous serions libres de faire notre chemin parmi les mangemorts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de sang neuf. Les anciens fidèles sont tous hors course, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ceux qui restent sont affaiblis par des années d'enfermement à Azkaban… Je le sais. Je les ai vus lorsque je suis sorti d'ici pour me rendre aux obsèques de mon père. Les arrestations de l'été dernier ont fait des coupes claires parmi les troupes du Maître et nos camarades qui sont sortis de Poudlard l'an dernier ne sont ni assez nombreux, ni assez aguerris pour faire de bonnes recrues… Nous leur amènerions tous nos camarades de Serpentard… Toi et moi, Ted. Nous rendrions leur baguette à ceux à qui on l'a volée. Ils ne pourront que la mettre au service du Maître… Toi et moi, Ted, nous sommes des chefs… Nous le resterons naturellement dehors. Nous aurons fait nos preuves, dans tous les sens du terme. Le maître nous confiera ses recrues, nous les formerons. Nous les mènerons à la bataille et à la victoire… Toi et moi, nous serons assis à la droite du Maître… Comme ton père et le mien l'étaient avant nous…. Et nous, nous verrons l'avènement du règne des Vrais Sorciers.

…

Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy se faisaient face. Les yeux de Malefoy flamboyaient de passion. Il s'enivrait de ses propres paroles. Nott ne réagissait toujours pas. L'ardeur de Malefoy retomba.

_-_ Mais bien sûr, si veux renoncer à cela – et à bien plus encore – pour cette ordure de McGregor…

_-_ Tu te trompes, Drago, répondit doucement Nott. J'ai bien plus d'ambition que tu ne le crois. Il détacha son regard de celui de Malefoy et reprit, sur un ton sensiblement plus mondain.

_-_ Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu avais longuement réfléchi aux conséquences de ce que tu me demandes. Il serait dommage que notre avenir soit pendu à une décision prise par dépit après la défaite de ton équipe contre les Phénix.

Drago sursauta, malgré lui. Il leva la lettre qu'il avait agitée sous le nez de ses camardes lors que leur arrivée jusque sous les yeux de Nott.

_-_ Ce sont les ordres du Maître, Ted… aboya_-_t_-_il avec aigreur. Il _veut_ une preuve de ta loyauté ! Et il _veut _que Potter souffre ! Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, n'est_-_ce pas. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je me chargerai moi_-_même de McGregor, crois_-_moi. Et je le ferais avec un plaisir dont tu n'as aucune idée.

Nott détourna les yeux du parchemin.

_-_ Mais je te crois, Drago, dit_-_il froidement. Je sais bien que tu es incapable de prendre une initiative qui déplairait au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

A nouveau, Drago le prit de haut.

_-_ Je te ferais remarquer que de nous deux, c'est moi qui porte la marque… Et c'est moi qui donne les ordres…

_-_ C'est juste… l'interrompit Théodore en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je te suis donc, Drago. Où que tu me mènes… Je te ferais savoir quand j'aurais trouvé le moyen de mettre McGregor hors jeu…

_-_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux, Ted… Nos amis ont besoin d'une victoire sous peu… l'assurance de la victoire finale ne leur suffit plus.

Nott se retourna sur le pas de la porte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

_-_ Ce sont tous des ingrats, décréta_-_t_-_il avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

Il la rouvrit aussitôt et rappela son camarade :

_-_ Une dernière chose, Drago… Ne m'appelle plus jamais _Ted_. Jamais.

…

Il referma la porte doucement et Harry put sentir la crainte qui émanait de Malefoy à cet instant précis. Puis le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cheminée qui flambait et jeta dans le feu la photo d'Harry et Ellie ainsi que la lettre qu'il avait montrée à Nott. Enfin, il retourna à son lit. Il s'allongea dessus et remonta sa manche gauche. Il massa son poignet, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

_-_ Nous verrons lequel de nous deux ils suivront quand viendra l'heure… Ce ne sont que des moutons bêlants qu'on mène par le bout du nez. Et ils suivront celui qui pourra prouver sa légitimité.

Il frotta de plus belle l'emplacement de la marque des Ténèbres. Et Harry comprit que si Drago Malefoy craignait Théodore Nott, ce n'était pas parce qu'il le soupçonnait de pouvoir le trahir, ainsi qu'il l'avait cru un instant, mais parce qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir le supplanter à la tête des Salamandres… Et Harry se dit que ce n'était pas, somme toute, une idée aussi absurde que cela.

…

Il se laissa aspirer loin de la chambre des Septième Année de Serpentard. Un peu trop vite peut_-_être. Mais il ne résista pas au tourbillon qui le transporta vers la salle sur demande. Il se força à garder les yeux fermés alors qu'il revenait à lui sur la banquette du laboratoire. Il s'attendait au vertige qui le prit, même s'il fut surpris par sa violence. Il se sentait près de perdre conscience, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quand il était brusquement sorti de l'esprit de Maugrey Fol_-_Œil l'été précédent. Il ressentait la même nausée diffuse et la même froidure le faisait frissonner.

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le visage un peu flou d'Ellen. Le soupir de soulagement qu'elle poussa, quand il lui sourit, lui fit chaud au cœur. Et au même moment, il se souvint de la conversation à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il la pressa contre lui, comme elle se penchait pour le serrer contre elle.

_-_ Tout va bien ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Tu étais si bizarre…

Harry s'assit lentement. Il ne répondit pas. Il tendit la main vers ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Le Cavalier Noir avait repris du service. Nott était en fâcheuse posture. Et ses propres amis avaient du souci à se faire… de quoi faire tourner la tête en effet.

…

Ellen s'assit à côté de lui.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, Harry ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_elle. Est_-_ce que Nott est en danger ? Malefoy se doute_-_t_-_il de quelque chose ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, Malefoy ne se doute de rien… Du moins, rien ne le laisse croire. Par contre…

Il frotta son front dans une grimace.

_-_ Il t'a rappelée ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Ellie fit signe que non. Il soupira :

_-_ Je suppose que tu préfèreras l'apprendre de moi…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, inquiète de ses dernières paroles. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

_-_ Malefoy a chargé Nott de s'en prendre à toi… pour m'atteindre moi.

Ellie fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Comment ?

Harry lui répéta les paroles qu'il avait entendues. Ellen crispa ses doigts sur les mains d'Harry. Elle s'efforça au calme.

_-_ Mais puisque nous sommes avertis… Nous pourrons prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent. Nous ferons surveiller Wilford…

_-_ Ce n'est pas tellement Wilford qui m'inquiète… murmura Harry.

Il leva les yeux vers Ellen :

_-_ Voldemort veut une preuve de la loyauté de Théodore Nott… Il se pourrait que nous aussi nous testions bientôt les véritables intentions de Larry…

Ellie se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler.

_-_ Tu me laisseras veiller sur toi, cette fois ? pria Harry.

Elle essaya de sourire.

_-_ Ce ne sera peut_-_être pas la peine… dit_-_elle d'une voix peu sûre.

_-_ Si Nott ne fait rien contre toi… il est grillé auprès de Malefoy…

_-_ Il a toujours empêché Malefoy de me faire du mal… affirma Ellen.

_-_ Mais il ne s'agit pas de Malefoy, cette fois ! s'énerva Harry. Entre sa propre sécurité et la tienne… que crois_-_tu qu'il va choisir ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas… avoua Ellie.

_-_ Tu vas redoubler de prudence, l'enjoignit Harry. Et tu vas commencer par rentrer dans tes quartiers avec les autres et rester à l'abri de ses sortilèges. Je préviens Hermione et Ron dès ce soir. Et Ginny aussi. Eux aussi sont concernés.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas avertir Dumbledore ? demanda Ellen.

_-_ Pas encore, réfléchit Harry. Attendons d'avoir _-_ ou pas _-_ des nouvelles de Nott… Si nous prenions des mesures trop visibles avant qu'il nous ait parlé… Il ne nous ferait plus confiance… Il ne _te_ ferait plus confiance…

Il échangea un regard sérieux avec son amie.

_-_ Je me trompais Ellen… dit_-_il amèrement. Je n'avais pas tenu compte que je n'étais pas le seul à payer de sa personne dans cette fichue guerre…

Il lui ouvrit les bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, les bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus ardemment

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas encore battus, Harry ! affirma_-_t_-_elle entre deux baisers. Pas tant qu'il nous restera un souffle de vie à l'un ou à l'autre… Et tu dois me promettre une chose… La seule que j'exigerais de toi, jamais…

Elle mit ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de parler.

_-_ Tu dois me promettre que s'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit… tu continueras à te battre. Parce que, moi, c'est ce que je ferais si le contraire arrivait…

Elle se leva, ramassa le parchemin sur la table, le crayon, la photo d'elle et Harry dans les vestiaires, mit le tout dans ses poches. Puis elle revint vers Harry, caressa son visage, embrassa ses lèvres une dernière fois.

_-_ Je suis sûre que tout ceci nous semble bien plus dramatique que cela ne l'est en réalité, lui sourit_-_elle. Tu es fatigué, il fait nuit, les ombres nous paraissent plus grandes et plus inquiétantes… Demain, nous nous rendrons compte qu'il en va ainsi qu'il en est toujours allé… Demain, la neige aura recouvert le monde de son manteau immaculé et il nous paraîtra bien plus clair et lumineux qu'il ne l'a jamais été…

Elle s'avança vers la porte, jeta un regard vers le placard où était rangé la cape d'invisibilité et se retourna vers Harry.

_-_ Dis à Hermione de garder son parchemin à portée de plume… On ne sait jamais… Nott pourrait me contacter dans la soirée…

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne lui fit pas part de ses doutes. Il se contenta de lui sourire.

_-_ A demain… murmura_-_t_-_il.

…

A peine la porte refermée, il laissa retomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'était cru plus fort que la prophétie. Et voilà qu'il se faisait rattraper par son destin. Non. Il avait toujours su qu'un tel moment arriverait. Il avait simplement voulu l'oublier. Il s'était laissé persuader par l'optimisme d'Ellen. Et tout ce qu'il redoutait allait arriver.

* * *

**_lyla :_** **_Je pense que tu es super douée pour écrire et que tu devrais continuer au delà de cette fic..._** La suite ou autre chose ? Si c'est la suite, non, merci…  
**_As tu lu le tome 6? si tu savais comme ca m'enerve d'avoir qu'une année d'anglais derrière moi! _**Hahahahha ! Non je n'ai pas lu le T6. j'avoue que je suis un peu paresseuse. Je ne dis pas que je ne le ferais pas un jour (je veux dire relire la série en VO) mais pour l'instant je préfère continuer en français. Il faudrait que je me remette en tête tous les noms et expressions… et bof ! là, ça me branche pas… J'attendrais donc jusqu'en octobre. Ca m'arrange. Je n'aurais pas résisté à lire le T6 en français je me connais… Ca me laisse un peu de temps pour terminer la fic. Je n'aimerais pas être influencer par quoi que ce soit… dans un sens ou dans un autre.

**_Lyane : Un bon chapitre, comme d'habitude, avec pleins d'informations qu'il va falloir décoder, maintenant..._** Il en faut de temps en temps, pour faire avancer le schmilblic…  
**_Au fait, tu sais que j'ai des amis qui te lise, et qui se sont demander où était apssé Ellie McGregor dans le tome6? _**MDR ! Elle a vraiment marqué les esprits cette brave écossaise !

**_craow42 : Ah ce Ron! J'adore se qur tu l'a fait devenir! un grand raleur et pourtant parfois phylosophe! Reste a savoir s'il arrivera a s'y tenir..._** Heu… c'est de Ron dont on parle là…  
**_SE chapitre amene des nouvelles de tout se que je voulais a peu près a savoir le club de duel (qu'on avait presque oublié), des nouvelles d'anthony aussi, du quiditch (c'est quand que Harry rejou dit ?je veux le voir joué moi) et puis malfoy meme si j'attend encore d'en savoir plus a se sujet la! _**Voilà ! Tu es contente là… ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : je crois même que je préfère ta version à celle de JKR... Le tome 6 est bien, mais je crois que tout le monde avait trop compté dessus.._**. c'est ce que je disais dans mes Rar du chapitre précédent. Quand on attend trop, on est quasiment toujours déçu… C'est pour ça que je n'attends pas le T6 en français avec impatience, moi… non non… je me raisonne… Comme le disait Alixe précédemment, c'est fou ce qu'on devient sage après 30 ans…  
**_Et ce pauvre Dudley qui est jaloux de Harry à cause d'Ellen... Est-ce simplement parce qu'elle est la copine de Harry et représente au yeux de son cousin un "symbole" de sa supérriorité? _**Oui sans doute aussi… mais de toutes façons il est jaloux d'Harry sans aucune raison particulière alors…


	88. Chapitre 167 : Mesures d'Urgence

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 167**

**Mesures d'urgence**

_-_ Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

Hermione était très pâle. Ron ne desserrait pas les dents. Ginny se rongeait les ongles.

_-_ On garde notre calme, bredouilla Neville. On se tient sur nos gardes, comme d'habitude. On attend que Nott nous contacte… Et puisque c'est lui qui est chargé de s'occuper d'Ellie, c'est moins grave…

_-_ Mais tu ne comprends pas que tout le problème est là… s'énerva Harry.

…

Il s'agita sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Hermione avait discrètement lancé un sortilège de silence autour d'eux. On aurait pu croire qu'ils commentaient encore vivement le match de l'après midi si leurs visages n'eussent été si graves.

_-_ On se calme… répétait Neville avec fébrilité.

Ginny se rongeait les ongles de plus belle.

_-_ Neville a raison, dit soudain Ron, livide. On ne peut rien faire tant que Nott n'a pas contacté McGregor. Qu'il soit avec nous ou qu'il fasse semblant, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de se voir couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Il faut faire très attention, et ne pas lui laisser croire que nous savons quoi que ce soit…

_-_ Il suffit que tu tiennes ta langue… grogna Ginny.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et un coup d'œil sévère.

_-_ Ron n'est pour rien dans cette situation, Ginny ! On attend donc… Mais, si vers le milieu de la semaine nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Nott, il faudra prendre les devants… C'est trop grave…

Elle tourna les yeux vers Ron :

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, continua_-_t_-_elle. Puisque Harry nous a dit que Malefoy comptait m'épargner pour le moment…

_-_ Oui, mais pourquoi ? demanda Neville, le front plissé.

_-_ Parce qu'il sait que je suis trop bien protégée… il compte sur Wilford pour faire le vide autour de moi, et ensuite, il s'en prendra à moi…

_-_ Ou bien parce qu'il aura besoin de toi à un moment donné… calcula Ron. N'oubliez pas Goldstein. Malefoy a sans doute besoin d'une préfète en chef à sa place pour mener ses plans à bien…

Ginny frissonna.

_-_ Alors c'est parfait… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Quand Malefoy s'en prendra à Hermione, nous saurons qu'il est temps de se préparer au pire…

Son frère lui jeta un regard de reproche.

_-_ Prends plutôt garde à toi, Ginny… grogna_-_t_-_il. Tu seras la première visée, c'est certain. Non seulement tu es l'amie d'Harry mais aussi celle de McGregor… Si j'étais Wilford, je commencerais par toi…

La jeune fille eut un sourire acide.

_-_ Je l'attends de pied ferme, assura_-_t_-_elle.

Neville fit une nouvelle grimace.

_-_ C'est un vicieux, ce gars, dit_-_il. Et il est calé en magie noire.

Harry ne put qu'approuver.

_-_ Etre sur nos gardes ne suffira pas, acquiesça_-_t_-_il.

Un soupir d'Hermione lui fit écho.

_-_ Je vais chercher dans les cahiers du professeur Rogue s'il n'y a pas un moyen de se protéger efficacement des sortilèges malveillants… Demain matin, vous me rejoindrez dans le laboratoire. J'y ai laissé une partie des notes du professeur. J'aurai besoin d'aide pour les consulter… ainsi que les livres que nous y avons trouvés.

Ginny se leva. Elle désigna le parchemin qu'Hermione avait posé sur ses genoux.

_-_ Ellie n'a pas rappelé, dit_-_elle inutilement.

_-_ C'est que Nott ne l'aura pas contactée, fit Harry.

Et en même temps il ouvrit la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier qu'Ellen était en sécurité dans sa chambre.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? demanda Ginny en fronçant le sourcil.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Non… répondit_-_il du bout des lèvres. Nott a dit qu'il devait réfléchir à un plan infaillible… Il n'aura pas eu le temps de trouver, tout brillant qu'il soit…

_-_ Tu es indécrottable ! souffla Ginny.

_-_ Cette fois vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est en danger ! s'offusqua Harry.

_-_ Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est un prétexte ! le brusqua Ginny. Il y a longtemps qu'il cherche à se débarrasser d'Ellie. Et il n'a pas trouvé mieux que de faire faire le sale boulot par quelqu'un d'autre !

_-_ Mais c'est quand même pour m'atteindre qu'il veut lui faire du mal !

_-_ Si ce n'était pas pour cela, il trouverait une autre raison, intervint Hermione. C'est comme si tu prétendais que c'est de ta faute si nous aussi nous sommes en danger ! C'est absolument ridicule ! Même si tu n'étais pas là, nous nous battrions contre Voldemort et ceux qui le représentent… Et puis… c'est ainsi… ça ne changera pas de d'habitude. Et la situation pourrait être pire. Nous pourrions tout ignorer… Je suis sûre que demain nous trouverons une parade. Et que Nott va trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation délicate. Car, ne l'oublions pas, de nous tous, c'est encore lui qui se trouve dans la position la plus difficile…

…

Harry méditait les paroles d'Hermione dans le noir de son lit aux rideaux tirés. Si Nott était bien contre Malefoy, effectivement, il se trouvait seul dans la fosse aux serpents. Et il n'avait droit à la moindre erreur. Un seul faux pas pourrait lui être fatal. Et il entraînerait Ellen avec lui. Il ne restait à espérer qu'il prît bientôt contact pour qu'ils prissent tous ensemble une solution satisfaisante pour tout le monde. Y compris pour Malefoy.

…

…

Cette nuit_-_là, il fit cauchemars sur cauchemars, où Ellen l'appelait au secours sans qu'il sût où la chercher. Cent fois il la vit morte et quand il se réveillait, sa cicatrice brûlait, comme chauffée à blanc. Il sut que la campagne de déstabilisation avait recommencé, et que les ordres de son Maître étaient une aubaine pour Malefoy. Qu'importait lequel des deux avait eu l'idée de s'en prendre à ceux qu'Harry aimait. Drago allait prendre un malin plaisir à voir ses amis déconfits, blessés, ou pire… Il se servirait des délires malfaisants de Wilford tout comme Voldemort se servait de lui.

…

Assis à la table du petit déjeuner, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Nott par_-_delà toute la salle, comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Le jeune homme semblait parfaitement serein. Il lui arrivait même de sourire à quelque remarque sarcastique de Malefoy. Il quitta la salle comme à son habitude, solitaire et sans un regard pour personne. Il appellera Ellen dans la matinée, se répétait Harry, comme pour s'en persuader. Mais il n'appela pas et Harry n'avait guère à la tête à ce qu'il faisait tandis qu'il feuilletait les livres de magie noire qu'Hermione avait posé devant lui en lui ordonnant de rechercher quelque chose qui pourrait les aider. Elle_-_même collait son nez à l'écriture serrée de Rogue dans ses cahiers poussiéreux aux feuilles jaunies.

_-_ J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama soudain la préfète en chef. Je savais que le Professeur Rogue nous sauverait la mise une fois de plus !

Ron lui prit le livre des mains et entreprit de déchiffrer les notes du professeur de Potions.

_-_ Il nous faut un morceau de celui dont nous devons nous protéger… ça va être facile ! commenta_-_t_-_il. Un morceau de celui à protéger… ça au moins on sera fourni… De la corne d'Eruptif en poudre… hahahaha ! Génial ! Où est_-_ce qu'on va trouver ça ? Et c'est quoi de l'Eruptif ?

_-_ Si tu avais pris soin de ton exemplaire des Animaux Fantastique, et la peine de le feuilleter un minimum, tu le saurais ! fit Hermione en tentant de reprendre son livre des mains de Ron.

_-_ C'est quasiment impossible de se procurer de la corne d'Eruptif ! s'exclama Neville.

_-_ On peut remplacer par de la poudre de corne de licorne ! le calma Hermione.

_-_ De la corne de licorne ! reprit Ron. Pfff ! En effet c'est plus facile à dégoter… se moqua_-_t_-_il. Et puis quoi encore ? Du sang de Dragon ? ha ça on a ! Du laurier, de la sauge et de l'angélique ? Et tout ça avant la pleine lune ! T'as rien de plus simple ? Parce que là, c'est pas gagné !

_-_ J'ai la corne de licorne, dit Harry. Elle est toute noire mais je crois que ça ira quand même… Hagrid dit que c'est parce que la licorne était morte depuis longtemps quand il l'a trouvée…

Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ Ça ira, acquiesça_-_t_-_elle. Il faudra simplement doubler les doses et ajouter un ou deux rituels de renforcement des sortilèges… Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, c'est plutôt comment nous procurer ne serait_-_ce qu'un cheveu de Wilford…

_-_ J'ai cours avec lui, dit Ginny.

_-_ Tu ne t'approches pas de lui ! cria Ron à sa sœur avant qu'elle eût terminé.

Ginny rentra la tête dans les épaules.

_-_ C'est moi qui lui piquerais un cheveu, alors, conclut Ellie. Puisque je ne risque rien de lui…

_-_ Il faudra plus qu'un cheveu… soupira Hermione.

_-_ Alors j'irai dans son dortoir piquer sa trousse de toilette… fit Ellie en levant les yeux au ciel. Ou bien je chargerais Grayson de ramasser ses rognures d'ongles. Il se plaint tout le temps que Wilford est d'un sans_-_gêne désespérant…

Ron fit une moue dégoûtée.

_-_ Des rognures d'ongles ! Franchement, j'aimerais autant les cheveux…

Il échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils avaient tous deux à l'esprit le goût infect du polynectar et l'idée d'avaler encore quoi que ce fût fabriqué avec quelque chose de moins ragoûtant qu'un cheveu les révulsait d'avance.

_-_On fera ce qu'on pourra, Ron… murmura Hermione tout en étudiant la liste des ingrédients du philtre. Il nous les faut de toutes façons pour la pleine lune, c'est_-_à_-_dire vendredi… prochain.

_-_ Ça va pas être facile si on doit se tenir éloigné de Wilford, fit remarquer Ginny.

_-_ Ce n'est qu'une difficulté de plus…

Ellie souriait avec confiance, mais sa voix manquait d'entrain. Elle ne cessait de tourner et retourner son badge des Phénix comme pour s'assurer qu'il fonctionnait toujours.

_-_ Bon ! fit_-_elle enfin un peu nerveuse. On ne va pas se laisser abattre. Une partie de boules de neige, ça vous dirait, les garçons ?

Harry la regarda par_-_dessus ses lunettes.

_-_ Heu… fit Ron.

Neville se gratta la tête d'un air dubitatif.

_-_ Allez, les pressa la préfète de Serpentard. Vous ne risquez rien : Harry, Hermione et moi vous servirons de boucliers… Dès que Wilford montre le bout de son chapeau, trois protégo discrets et le tour est joué… !

Hermione agita la main vers la porte, le nez dans son cahier.

_-_ Allez_-_y… moi je dois tout préparer pour vendredi…

Elle se tourna vers ses placards et ses cornues sans plus faire attention à ses camarades.

_-_ Si Hermione est d'accord… décida Neville.

_-_ Faisons comme si de rien n'était… termina Ginny sur un haussement d'épaule.

Harry fut plus difficile à convaincre. Il chercha un soutien auprès de Ron qui déclara qu'il allait chercher Dean et Seamus pour faire des équipes plus conséquentes.

_-_ C'est ça ! approuva Ellie. Ramène autant de monde que tu pourras. Plus nous serons, moins Wilford n'osera nous approcher…

Elle entraîna Harry en le traitant de rabat_-_joie. Ils passèrent devant le tableau de Quidditch et la photo de leur baiser qui y avait réapparu. Il avait cru que cette semaine de chiottes se terminait le mieux du monde… _-_quel naïf il était…_-_ et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que celle qui viendrait serait de la même veine.

…

…

Sa cicatrice se rappela à lui en quelques jours bien plus qu'en plusieurs mois écoulés. Il arrivait à repousser les attaques de Voldemort, dans la journée. Mais la nuit, ses cauchemars recommençaient. Les Weasley, Hermione, Neville, et bien sûr Ellen passaient tous par tous les stades de la souffrance la plus absolue. Jusqu'à la mort. Il avait beau se répéter que tout ceci n'était qu'illusions pour le déstabiliser, il en perdait le goût de rire et d'être avec Ellen.

Nott n'avait toujours pas fait son rapport et Harry ne pouvait se défendre de le fixer longuement chaque fois qu'il croisait le Serpentard. Nott avait fini par lui rendre ses regards insistants et Hermione avait du sermonner son ami : il allait se douter de quelque chose à lui lancer des regards aussi appuyés et peu amènes. Ou bien se serait Malefoy dont il attirerait l'attention.

_-_ De toutes façons, chuchota_-_t_-_elle à l'oreille d'Harry à la table du petit déjeuner, on est mercredi. C'est le milieu de la semaine, Harry. Si nous n'avons rien de la part de Larry ce soir, il faudra aller voir Dumbledore… Ou tout au moins le professeur Londubat. Il saura se montrer discret.

_-_ Ils sont sûrement déjà au courant… murmura Harry du bout des lèvres.

_-_ Non ! assura Hermione. J'ai parlé avec Sir Nicholas et Dame Agnès hier et ils m'ont appris qu'ils participaient tous à leur Conseil hebdomadaire à l'heure où nous fêtions la victoire… Je t'avais dit que les Fantômes avaient institué un conseil hebdomadaire depuis Halloween ?…

_-_ C'est bien la peine de faire du zèle ! grommela Harry. En tous cas, Malefoy devait le savoir lui…

_-_Oui… réfléchit Hermione. Mais même un fantôme ne saurait se trouver à deux endroits à la fois… Il faut bien en prendre notre parti : nous ne pouvons surveiller Malefoy vingt_-_quatre heures sur vingt_-_quatre.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui te rend d'humeur si fataliste ?

_-_ Fataliste ? répéta Hermione avec un sourire. Non, réaliste. Il faut voir les choses en face, Harry. C'est la meilleure manière de résoudre les problèmes avec efficacité. Et nous sommes en bonne voie de résolution de nos problèmes : j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour fabriquer le philtre de protection contre les sortilèges de Wilford. Il ne manque que ce qui le concerne lui… mais je ne désespère pas de les obtenir bientôt. Et Madame Pomfresh m'a appris aujourd'hui que Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait sous peu cesser de se couper en quatre… et donc je serais moi aussi plus libre de mes mouvements…

Harry eut un sursaut :

_-_ Il a trouvé un professeur de Potions !

Hermione lui sourit.

_-_ C'est fort possible en effet… Mais chut ! Pas un mot ! Pas de fausse joie, n'est_-_ce pas…

_-_ Ron va cesser de faire la tête parce que tu lui manques… se réjouit Harry.

_-_ C'est indéniable ! Ron va être très heureux !

Hermione souriait comme Harry ne l'avait plus vue sourire depuis longtemps. Ron, justement se penchait pour entendre leur conversation.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? fit_-_il, curieux de savoir ce qui motivait autant d'enthousiasme chez deux personnes aussi peu enclines à l'optimisme que ses deux amis.

Hermione lui répondit d'un baiser sur la joue. Il préféra ne pas pousser sa chance plus loin et n'insista pas. Il se hâta de répondre à l'invitation de la jeune fille de se rendre avec elle dans le bureau des Préfets avant l'heure du cours de McGonagall, tandis qu'Harry se demandait encore pourquoi Ellen n'était pas à sa place à la table des Serpentard.

Il ne savait si la présence de Nott depuis le début du petit déjeuner à côté de Malefoy était de bon augure ou pas. Et il n'osait sortir sa Carte du Maraudeur dans la Grande Salle.

…

Il termina son petit déjeuner rapidement et sortit du réfectoire, bien décidé à aller vérifier où se trouvait Ellen, au cas où Nott les aurait tous pris de vitesse.

Il la vit arriver, d'un pas pressé, des quartiers de Serpentard. Il prit un air nonchalant.

_-_ Ça va ? dit_-_il.

_-_ Je savais que tu t'inquièterai, lui répondit_-_elle en souriant. Tout va bien. Laisse_-_moi attraper de quoi manger rapidement et je te rejoins…

_-_ Je t'attends dans le Hall…

…

Il était si soulagé soudain qu'il se laissa aller à sourire devant la photo des vestiaires qui ne cessait de disparaître et de réapparaître au grand agacement de McGonagall. Il lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pour rien dans l'affichage sauvage de sa vie privée et qu'il en était tout aussi contrarié qu'elle, et que les Crivey lui avaient juré que ce n'étaient pas eux qui la recollaient à chaque fois qu'un professeur ou un préfet l'enlevait.

…

_-_ La victoire ne dure qu'un temps, Potter…

L'accent traînant de Malefoy. Harry serra les poings.

_-_ Et tu n'as pas encore gagné le championnat…

Harry tournait le dos au Serpentard. Il sentait la hargne de son adversaire devant cette indifférence manifeste.

_-_ Ni les Phénix d'ailleurs… Car une fois leur capitaine hors course… ils ne seront plus rien…

Harry se retourna, lentement.

_-_ Tu te répètes, Malefoy, dit_-_il froidement. Mais tu te trompes. Mes amis se débrouillent fort bien sans moi. Ils n'ont besoin de personne qui leur dise ce qu'ils ont à faire. Et ils savent pourquoi ils se battent.

Il fixa le regard d'acier de Drago Malefoy. L'envie de lui sauter à la gorge le tenaillait. Il réussit à se contrôler malgré tout. Il allait tourner les talons lorsque l'autre reprit la parole.

_-_ C'est peut_-_être vrai… admit Malefoy alors les élèves qui passaient par le hall s'agglutinaient devant les passages pour assister à l'échange. Mais ce que je suis curieux de voir, Potter, c'est comment, toi, tu te débrouilles sans eux…

Harry esquissa un pas en avant. Il serra les dents et les poings à nouveau. Malefoy eut l'air satisfait, d'autant qu'un groupe d'anciens Salamandres était arrivé et avait entendu les dernières paroles de leur ancien chef. Les yeux du préfet de Serpentard prirent un éclat dur et il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Mes amis ne se laisseront pas mettre en pièces sans combattre, chuchota Harry de manière à ce que Malefoy seul l'entendît. Quant à moi, j'ai l'habitude de me retrouver seul face à l'adversité. C'est d'ailleurs toute l'histoire de ma vie. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy.

Malefoy se mit à rire, méprisant.

_-_ Mais je n'espérais pas te faire peur, Potter… Tu es un Gryffondor… Et tout le monde sait que les Gryffondor n'ont peur de rien… à moins qu'on ne leur prenne leur cœur de lion…

Harry fit un violent effort sur lui_-_même. Il ne put empêcher ses jambes de faire quelques pas vers Drago. Ce dernier recula, malgré lui, un peu effrayé par l'éclat de fureur dans les yeux de celui qu'il venait de provoquer. A ses oreilles bourdonnantes, Harry entendit une exclamation : son nom crié par deux voix familières. Ginny et Ellie. Il voulut leur hurler de partir. De s'éloigner de cette ordure de Malefoy. Mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Devant lui, s'interposait la haute taille de Nott. Son regard froid plongea dans celui du Gryffondor. Et il leva la main sur lui.

…

Atterré, Harry vit s'abattre sur son col la main aux longs doigts effilés.

_-_ Dégage Potter ! intima_-_t_-_il.

Puis il le lâcha, essuya sa main sur sa robe et tourna les talons alors que Malefoy lui assurait qu'il aurait fort bien pu s'en tirer tout seul. Et qu'au pire Potter se serait fait renvoyer.

_-_ Crois_-_tu ? laissa tomber Nott avec hauteur.

……………….

_-_ Que te voulait Malefoy ? demanda Ginny.

_-_ Que te voulait Nott ? voulut savoir Ellie.

Harry repoussa leurs mains qui se tendaient vers lui et leur empressement inquiet. Il porta la main à sa gorge et partit presque en courant vers les escaliers, sous l'œil sournois de Rusard qui le salua d'un ironique « Encore vous, Potter… »

………………….

Ron renonça à taquiner Hermione pour lever les yeux vers Seamus et Dean qui arrivaient, accompagnés des filles de la classe.

_-_ Vous pouvez baisser d'un ton, s'il vous plait ! s'offusqua_-_t_-_il devant le brouhaha qu'ils provoquaient.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? s'alarma Hermione.

Parvati, la première, courut à la table de la Préfète.

_-_ Harry s'est battu avec Malefoy et Nott dans le grand hall ! dit_-_elle d'une traite.

_-_ Non ! avec Nott seulement ! corrigea Seamus.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise ; Ron ouvrit la bouche.

_-_ Et qui a gagné ? demanda_-_t_-_il parce qu'il ne savait que dire d'autre.

Neville se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa place parmi ses camarades rassemblés devant le pupitre de Ron et Hermione. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis.

_-_ Personne n'a gagné, pour la bonne raison que personne ne s'est battu avec personne.

Il lança un regard désabusé vers ses condisciples et secoua la tête. Parvati prit un air pincé, et Seamus un air innocent.

_-_ Comment peux_-_tu être aussi affirmatif, Neville ? insista Lavande avec hauteur. Malefoy a provoqué Harry et il a répondu comme il fallait. Quant à Nott, tout le monde sait bien pourquoi il voudrait se battre avec Harry.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et les filles gloussèrent tandis que les garçons hochaient la tête avec véhémence. Neville répondit avec patience.

_-_ Je suis aussi affirmatif, Lavande, parce que j'étais là. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la plupart d'entre vous… quant aux autres, ceux étaient sur place et qui sont certains d'avoir vu Harry et Nott se battre ensemble, ils ont de sérieux problèmes oculaires… Je leur conseillerai donc d'aller très vite consulter Madame Pomfresh. Maintenant, que Nott et Harry aient ou pas des raisons de se coltiner ensemble, ça ne regarde qu'eux…

_-_ Et Ellie McGregor, entendit_-_on dans le groupe.

Ron frappa du poing sur la table :

_-_ Mais… qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Et où est Harry ?

Neville allait commencer une explication de ce dont il avait été témoin lorsque l'essaim des élèves s'éparpilla vivement dans la classe. Harry se tenait sur le pas de la porte, intrigué de ce regroupement devant ses amis. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

_-_ Quoi ? fit_-_il.

Le pas ferme de McGonagall le fit rentrer dans la classe. Tous les regards se déplacèrent en même temps que lui.

_-_ Quoi ? répéta_-_t_-_il à voix basse à Ron et Hermione alors que le professeur de Métamorphose pénétrait à son tour dans la pièce.

…………….

Durant tous le cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne cessèrent de se lancer des coups d'oeils, soit inquiets, soit curieux, soit impatients. McGonagall veillait. Elle tolérait moins que jamais la moindre inattention. A la fin du cours, Harry fut assailli par ses camarades de classe qui voulaient tous savoir pourquoi Nott et lui s'étaient battus.

_-_ On ne s'est pas battus ! s'énerva Harry.

_-_ Mais il t'a empêché de le faire avec Malefoy ? insista Hermione quand Ron eut éloigné les autres.

_-_ C'est possible aussi, admit Harry.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il eût pu continuer à se retenir de frapper le jeune homme menaçant. Mais Hermione attendait autre chose, visiblement.

_-_ On va être en retard chez Binns, dit_-_il.

Il allongea le pas, tout en sachant que prétexter un retard en cours d'Histoire de Magie n'était pas la meilleure des excuses qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il se hâta vers la salle du rez_-_de_-_chaussée autant pour échapper aux questions d'Hermione que pour ne pas croiser le chemin des Sixième Année.

………………..

Comme tous les mercredis matins, Hermione installa ses affaires : un parchemin sur lequel elle posa sa plume à papote, devant elle ; une tablette sur laquelle elle pinça le parchemin Copie Conforme qui la reliait aux jumeaux sur ses genoux. Ron à sa droite, Harry à sa gauche, c'était un rituel qu'elle répétait depuis presque trois semaines, tous les mercredis. Une fois par semaine, les jumeaux –parfois George, parfois Fred – lui faisait un rapport sur les activités de l'AD et les nouvelles qu'ils avaient glanées.

Le professeur Binns n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Et Harry avait beau ne pas tourner la tête vers elle, il sentait bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui poser la question fatidique à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que voulait Nott ? chuchota Hermione sur un ton péremptoire.

_-_ M'empêcher de cogner sur son copain Malefoy… répondit hargneusement Harry.

Cette hargne n'était pas destinée à son amie, mais à ceux qui lui lançaient encore des coups d'oeils curieux.

_-_ Harry… Tu peux nous faire confiance, non ? Nott ne se serait jamais donné en spectacle ainsi sans une bonne raison…. Et je doute que t'empêcher de cogner sur Malefoy en soit une à ses yeux… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?

…………

Binns traversa le tableau noir en face d'eux et commença son cours de sa voix monocorde. Hermione mit sa plume à papote en route et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard pesait sur le jeune homme qui faisait semblant de se concentrer sur les révoltes qui avaient suivi l'instauration de la loi dite de la Prérogative de la Baguette en 1650.

Enfin, il fit glisser son parchemin vers la jeune fille et elle put lire au bas de la feuille.

_-_ Nott m'a donné rendez_-_vous, jeudi après l'étude dans la salle sur demande au quatrième étage. Je dois y aller seul.

_-_ On a entraînement de Quidditch… chuchota Ron tandis que Hermione effaçait de la main le message d'Harry.

_-_ Je sais… Je réfléchis… répondit Harry.

_-_ Tu comptes y aller ? Seul ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Tu vas en parler à Ellie ? questionna Hermione.

_-_ Je ne sais pas.

_-_ C'est sûrement pour te parler de ce que lui a demandé Malefoy qu'il te demande de le rejoindre…

_-_ Sûrement… et s'il a pris le risque de me faire parvenir ce message de cette manière, c'est qu'il ne tient pas à sa présence.

_-_ Elle ne va pas apprécier.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

_-_ Je sais. Mais il a dit : seul. Et si j'amène Ellen avec moi, il va savoir que nous savons…

Ron se rapprocha un peu plus.

_-_ Nous avons deux problèmes : comment faire pour te trouver à la fois à l'entraînement et à ton rendez_-_vous… et pour que McGregor ignore tout.

_-_ Elle ne peut l'ignorer, plaida Hermione.

_-_ Et si c'était un piège ? supputa encore Ron.

_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas me ficher la paix ? J'essaie de réfléchir !

Hermione posa sa main sur la bouche de Ron qui allait s'offusquer. Elle tourna par la même occasion la tête du jeune homme vers le spectre du professeur Binns et elle_-_même se pencha sur le parchemin enchanté pour faire la conversation avec Fred et/ou George.

…………..

Lorsque la cloche de l'interclasse retentit, Harry était déjà sur pieds. Il glissa dans l'oreille de Ron de lui envoyer discrètement Malone chez Mimi Geignarde. Lui_-_même fila au_-_devant d'Ellen qui devait sortir de son cours de Divination avec Trelawney. Il attrapa la jeune fille par le bras sur le palier du premier étage et l'entraîna vers le deuxième jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Ellen l'abreuva de questions au sujet de ce qui s'était passé dans le grand hall deux heures auparavant.

_-_ Et pourquoi es_-_tu parti comme si tu avais le Sinistros à tes trousses ? termina_-_t_-_elle sa litanie en lui donnant une claque sur le bras pour appuyer sa semonce.

_-_ Parce que Nott a glissé quelque chose dans le col de ma robe et que je voulais savoir ce que c'était !

_-_ Et c'était quoi ? demanda Ellie soudain calmée.

_-_ Un papier sur lequel il me donne rendez_-_vous demain après l'étude…

Ellen ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_ Mais pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques alors qu'il suffisait de passer par moi…

Elle fronça les sourcils comprenant ce que signifiait l'initiative de Nott.

_-_ Ha non alors ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. Ça me concerne aussi et surtout ! Je viens avec toi…

_-_ Non ! Tu attendras qu'on t'appelle ! commanda Harry. Je suis sensé ignorer pourquoi il veut me voir. Et toi aussi. Quand il m'aura dit ce qu'il a à me dire… et selon ce qu'il me dira, je lui demanderais de te contacter. Tu viendras nous rejoindre à ce moment là et pas avant.

_-_ Qui me dis que tu me feras appeler ? douta Ellen.

_-_ C'est moi qui suis venu t'en parler. J'aurais pu me taire et tu n'aurais rien su.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes puis elle baissa les yeux. Harry se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

_-_ C'est toi qui avais raison, dit_-_il à mi voix. On peut lui faire confiance.

_-_ J'en ai douté, avoua_-_t_-_elle en serrant sa joue contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

………………

_-_ Oh ! Désolé !

La voix railleuse de Malone fit se retourner Harry et Ellen. Celle_-_ci s'éclipsa et Harry fit signe au capitaine des Dragons de s'approcher.

_-_ J'ai besoin d'un service, Larry, dit_-_il.

_-_ Tout ce que tu veux, Harry. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, tu l'auras…

_-_ J'ai besoin de ma fin d'après midi de jeudi…

Malone sourit.

_-_ Mais le jeudi, c'est l'entraînement des Phénix.

Il cligna de l'œil.

_-_ C'est top secret ?

_-_ En quelque sorte, répondit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais ce soir, ce sont les Salamandres qui s'entraînent et je me vois mal leur demander d'échanger leur tour avec moi… par contre si cela ne te pose pas de problèmes particuliers, moi ça ne me gênerait pas de m'entraîner vendredi plutôt que jeudi…

_-_ D'accord… fit Malone.

_-_ Larry ? le rappela Harry. Ça m'arrangerait qu'on croie que la demande vienne de toi…

_-_ Comme tu voudras, Harry.

Malone recula jusqu'à la porte. Il fit un geste pour signifier qu'il garderait la bouche fermée.

_-_ Je te revaudrai ça, Larry… promit Harry.

_-_ Laisse tomber… fit le Poufsouffle. Ou plutôt non… la meilleure manière de me remercier, c'est d'en mettre plein la vue à cette enflure qui nous pourrit la vie à tous…

Harry sourit plus largement.

_-_ J'essaierai de faire mordre la poussière à Malefoy une fois de plus lors de notre prochain match…

_-_ Ha oui… releva Malone. Ça aussi ce serait pas mal…

…………………..

Il referma la porte des toilettes sur lui et Harry resta seul un instant. Il reprit ses esprits brusquement. Il se concentra pour faire apparaître son manteau et descendit vers le Hall à grandes enjambées. Il ne se souciait pas des regards sur lui et bouscula même quelques uns de ses camarades, s'excusant du bout des lèvres. Quand il fut certain que la plupart des regards étaient sur lui, il interpella Ron qui ne lui demandait rien.

_-_ Tout à l'heure, Ron ! dit_-_il à haute et intelligible voix. Il faut que je voie Larry pour lui dire que c'est d'accord pour jeudi…

_-_ Hein ?... grimaça Ron.

Hermione lui lança un coup de coude et leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ha… heu… on verra ça plus tard alors… balbutia_-_t_-_il alors que les Serpentard menés par Malefoy passaient devant lui pour se rendre au cours de Hagrid.

Ils sortirent tous sur le perron du château. Sur le chemin, Harry semblait en grande discussion avec Malone. Ils se serrèrent même la main comme pour sceller un pacte avant de continuer vers l'enclos du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hermione examina discrètement le visage de Nott qui accompagnait ses camarades de Maison. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il avait compris le message lancé par Harry.

……………….

Ron quant à lui eut toutes les explications qu'il voulut lorsqu'il vit affiché sur le panneau de Quidditch l'échange des jours d'entraînement avec les Dragons. Il se chargea de faire circuler parmi les joueurs que pour rendre service à Malone, ils auraient tous quartier libre le lendemain, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à être absents sur le terrain le surlendemain.

………………….

Le soir même Hermione réunit l'Etat_-_major, comme tous les mercredis, pour leur faire part des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire que les fois précédentes. Si ce n'était que le retour de Charlie se précisait de jour en jour. Il serait peut_-_être là pour le mariage de Percy et Pénélope, à Noël.

_-_ Tu es sûre de ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

_-_ C'est ce que George a dit, répondit Hermione. Ton père a presque confirmé la nouvelle : le retour de Charlie n'était plus qu'une question de jours, si tout se passait bien…

_-_ Non ! reprit Ginny. Le mariage de Percy ! C'est prévu pour cet été, pas pour Noël.

Hermione toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Il semblerait que la date en ait été avancée, dit_-_elle. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ça veut dire que vous passerez sans doute les fêtes avec vos parents, au lieu d'ici. Et si Charlie est réellement de retour ce sera une double fête.

Ron tapa dans le dos d'Harry.

_-_ Chouette ! fit_-_il. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ça veut dire que toi et Harry viendrez avec nous ! Je suis sûr que Maman voudra vous avoir chez nous pour partager notre joie.

_-_ George a dit pourquoi Percy se mariait si tôt ? insista Ginny ;

_-_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi à l'annoncer, répliqua Hermione.

Et elle tenta de passer à un autre sujet. Ginny ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

_-_ C'est si grave que ça ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Est_-_ce que Percy souffre encore des séquelles de ses blessures ? est_-_ce qu'il… va… mourir ?

Ginny était livide et Ron regardait sa sœur avec inquiétude. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle, mais à présent que Ginny en parlait… il se tourna vers Hermione, et la supplia du regard de répondre à leurs interrogations.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres.

_-_ Mais quelle idée ! Mais non ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle. C'est beaucoup plus… enfin beaucoup moins… Cela n'a franchement rien à voir avec la mort de quiconque ! Bien au contraire !

_-_ Oooooh ! fit Luna soudainement.

Ron devint tout rouge. Ginny se frappa le front et se mit à rire.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que je suis bête. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à cela ! Pourtant voilà quelques fois que Gerry me parle de l'agrandissement de la famille Weasley…

_-_ Ha ça oui ! ce que tu es bête ! ironisa Ellie. De quoi croyais_-_tu qu'il parlait ?

_-_ Du retour de Charlie, ou du mariage de Bill et Fleur, ou bien de la petite amie que s'est trouvée George…

_-_ George a trouvé une petite amie ? s'étonna Ron, abasourdi.

_-_ Oui, une fille qui travaille dans une boutique du Chemin de Traverse. Dorothy quelque chose… Elle était à Poufsouffle il y a trois ans parait_-_il… Sais pas qui c'est…

_-_ C'est chouette pour lui, dit Harry. Comme ça il ne fera plus la tête parce que Fred roucoule avec Angelina…

_-_ Justement, l'interrompit Ginny. C'est Fred qui fait la tête maintenant…

_-_ Non ! s'exclama Neville. Ne me dis pas que Fred et Angelina c'est terminé.

_-_ Justement oui…

_-_ Mais depuis quand ? voulut savoir Ron.

_-_ Juste après Halloween. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'elle trouvait qu'il manque totalement du sens du danger…

_-_ Peuh ! fit Ron. Elle parle comme Higgs !

Hermione sourit pour elle_-_même. Ron avait gardé en mémoire les paroles de Terry Higgs. Il était incorrigible.

Ginny eut l'air gêné.

_-_ Sans doute… mais peut_-_être n'est_-_ce pas si étonnant….

Ellie se mit à rire. Ron ouvrit la bouche tout grand.

_-_ Alors là ! Non ! J'y crois pas !

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en réprimant lui aussi une brutale envie de rire.

_-_ Parce que ! asséna Ron sur un ton péremptoire. Angelina et Higgs… c'est… même pas impossible… c'est contre nature ! Voilà ! Et sans vouloir vexer personne !

_-_ C'est pour moi que tu dis ça, Weasley ? Parce que c'est une Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard… On a des exemples de ce genre qui marchent pas mal pourtant…

_-_ C'est pas tant pour ça, se buta Ron. C'est juste qu'au Quidditch…

_-_ Weasley ! l'interrompit Ellie feignant la lassitude. Y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie !

_-_ Et d'après Gerry, Higgs a toujours trouvé qu'Angelina avait du style…

Ron jeta un regard assassin à sa sœur et marmonna : _mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec les Serpentard… !_

Il espérait que personne ne ferait de commentaire, mais c'était sans compter sur Ellie McGregor.

_-_ C'est vrai, ça ! Les Gryffondor, ils ne sont pas mal non plus…

_-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! conclut Hermione en tapant du bout de sa baguette sur la table. Voulez_-_vous revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe, je vous prie.

_-_ Le bébé de Percy Weasley ? demanda innocemment Ellie.

_-_ Les prochaines vacances, corrigea Hermione. Je ne vous cache pas que cette nouvelle – le mariage de Percy, précisa_-_t_-_elle, et plus encore le prochain retour de Charlie_-_ me ravit… pour diverses raisons, dont la plus importante est que Molly et Arthur ne manqueront pas de rappeler leurs enfants à Londres pour les vacances. Ce seront d'excellentes excuses pour éloigner quelques temps de Poudlard et des sortilèges malveillants une partie des amis de Harry. Ellie, tu quittes également l'école, c'est une bonne chose. Neville ?

_-_ Mon oncle m'a dit que l'endroit où je passerais Noël dépendra de la situation à ce moment là… mais si nous l'informons de ce qui se passe, nul doute qu'il fera en sorte pour me renvoyer chez Grand_-_mère… Et Luna également, ajouta_-_t_-_il avec un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune fille.

Elle eut un sourire distrait et approuva d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Dès que nous saurons ce que Nott a en tête, annonça Harry, j'irais trouver Dumbledore. Il prendra les décisions qui s'imposent alors…

………….

Le silence était grave à présent. La fraction de bonheur et de joie de vivre que l'évocation des jumeaux avait réussi à réveiller dans leur cœur serré depuis le début de la semaine s'était déjà assoupie à nouveau. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées intimes lorsque Hermione se reprit. Elle tapa à nouveau de sa baguette sur la table pour ramener à elle l'attention de ses camarades.

_-_ Bien… Je voulais vous dire que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour commencer vendredi la préparation du philtre de protection. Il faut la laisser macérer trois jours, pour qu'elle soit le plus efficace possible. Lundi soir, nous serons prêts. Nous ajouterons chacun un de nos propres cheveux juste avant de la boire. Il faudra renforcer le philtre par un rituel de protection le soir de la lune noire et reprendre de la potion à chaque pleine lune.

…………………

Les visages s'allongèrent. Elle continua néanmoins sans se troubler.

_-_ J'ai assez de matériel pour fabriquer autant de philtre que nécessaire. Je suggère – lorsque Nott nous aura prévenus officiellement des intentions de Malefoy_-_ de lui demander de nous tenir informés des cibles désignées à Wilford. Heureusement, si la potion doit être préparée à la pleine lune, il n'est pas nécessaire de la boire à un moment précis, pourvu qu'on pratique le rituel de renforcement le soir de la lune noire.

_-_ Ça veut dire nous ne serons pas obligés de boire cette mixture lundi soir ? demanda Neville avec espoir.

Hermione lui rendit un sourire compassé.

_-_ Hélas Neville, toi, Luna, Ron et Ginny êtes les premières victimes désignées d'office… Wilford n'aura besoin d'aucune consigne particulière pour vous prendre pour cibles privilégiées.

Neville retint une grimace devant ses amis.

_-_ Tu as raison, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais d'ici lundi, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ?

_-_ On se tient éloignés de Wilford et compagnie… répondit Ginny. Comme on l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

_-_ Jusqu'à présent tu as eu de la chance, répliqua Ron. Si j'étais toi, je prendrais une pilule de la boite à flemme les jours où j'ai cours en même temps que lui.

Ginny fit une grimace.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois que j'ai fait… ? Mais Madame Pomfresh commence à se poser des questions et puis c'est pas très pratique : il faut que je récupère les cours que j'ai manqué…

_-_ C'est juste pour quelques jours… la rassura Hermione. Mais tu devrais plutôt choisir les symptômes de la grippe, Ginny… et ne pas te contenter de rater les cours que tu partages avec Wilford. Lui aussi pourrait se poser des questions à la longue.

……………….

Elle consulta Luna du regard :

_-_ Je n'ai pas de cours avec Wilford, répondit cette dernière. A part les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et là, le professeur Londubat veille. Wilford n'oserait pas envoyer un sortilège interdit ou dangereux devant lui.

Hermione opina et retourna à son calepin. Elle cocha plusieurs lignes avant de relever la tête vers ses camarades :

_-_ Des questions ? fit_-_elle.

_-_ Oui.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

_-_ Je voudrais savoir comment tu t'es procuré le matériel nécessaire à la préparation du philtre.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle fit un violent effort pour garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Harry et celui_-_ci sentit qu'elle fermait son esprit en même temps.

Il tourna la tête vers Ellen :

_-_ Ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ C'était le moment idéal, commenta Ellen. Les dortoirs étaient vides et j'avais la cape d'invisibilité. Et comme ça nous n'avons eu d'explication à donner à personne. Reggie aurait voulu savoir pourquoi je voulais des morceaux de Wilford. Et je ne pouvais non plus charger Nott de le faire : il se serait douté de quelque chose…

Harry revint à Hermione :

_-_ J'ignorais tout de la façon dont elle allait s'y prendre… se défendit cette dernière avant qu'il eût ouvert la bouche.

Il leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il laissait tomber toute polémique.

_-_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu avais pu obtenir autant de _matériel_ de Wilford… De toutes façons, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle, pas vrai… Bon, je n'ai pas d'autres questions…

Personne n'en avait non plus et tous se levèrent pour quitter le laboratoire. Seul Ron resta assis à sa place, comme abattu. Harry revint sur ses pas.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te tracasse ? s'enquit_-_il devant l'air accablé de son ami.

Ron secoua la tête dans un soupir. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et passa sa main sur son visage.

_-_ Oh… rien… je pensais à Percy… et au bébé.

Harry se rassit à côté de lui. Il lui sourit.

_-_ Et alors ? Tu n'es pas content ? Molly va enfin avoir à pouponner… N'est_-_ce pas ce que tu appelais de tous tes vœux…

Ron lui rendit un sourire amusé.

_-_ C'est vrai… Mais c'est juste que… ce bébé, il va arriver dans un monde… un monde en guerre… N'est_-_ce pas un peu irresponsable ? Je veux dire…

_-_ Nous savons ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompit Hermione.

Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de Ron et passa son bras sous le sien.

_-_ Tu sais, Ron, tous ceux qui sont dans notre classe, je veux parler des enfants de sorciers, et ceux qui sont en Sixième Année, et ceux qui étaient là l'année dernière et celle d'avant aussi… Ils sont tous des enfants nés pendant la guerre. Toi, Ginny, Neville et Harry aussi. Neville et Harry surtout… Crois_-_tu qu'il ait été irresponsable pour les parents d'Harry de décider de faire venir au monde un enfant alors qu'ils se battaient contre le plus terrible des mages noirs ?

Ron ne répondit pas. Hermione parlait d'une voix douce et il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait qu'elle arrêtât de recoiffer ses mèches courtes sur son front et à ses tempes.

_-_ C'est un monde en guerre, c'est vrai. Qui le sait mieux que nous ? Qui le sait mieux que Percy ? Mais c'est un monde pour lequel des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se battent pour le rendre meilleur. Percy est né durant la première guerre lui aussi. Et s'il n'était pas là qui prendrait la relève ? Si tous ceux qui se battent contre les Ténèbres renonçaient à donner la vie, Voldemort aurait d'ores et déjà gagné toutes les batailles. Tant que nous garderons l'espoir en nous, il y aura une chance de victoire. Tant que nous aurons des raisons de nous battre, nous serons forts. Tout ce qui nous rattache à la vie nous endurcit et nous fait nous tenir droits sur le chemin que nous nous sommes fixé.

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et se tut un instant. Elle revint vers le regard de Ron qui s'accrochait au sien.

_-_ Peu importent les raisons qui font que nous sommes là. Nous sommes là, c'est tout. Nous devons avancer, avec nos peurs, nos espoirs et tout ce que nous avons en nous, en bien ou en mal. Ce bébé, c'est un message que la vie nous envoie. Elle nous dit qu'elle est toujours la plus forte. Elle prend des chemins étranges, compliqués, parfois. Et on ne comprend pas toujours ce qu'elle veut nous dire.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'elle veut nous dire aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron dans un effort pour parler distinctement.

_-_ Que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, répondit Harry.

Il eut un sourire mi amusé mi mélancolique.

_-_ Qui aurait cru que ce message nous viendrait de Percy…

Ron n'écoutait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il serrait la main d'Hermione entre ses doigts.

_-_ Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, alors… C'est certain ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

_-_ Moi, je veux le croire, assura Hermione.

………………..

Harry se leva lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit doucement. Il la referma avec précaution au moment où ses amis, oublieux du monde autour d'eux, unissaient leurs lèvres qui se tendaient.

………………..

Harry ouvrit les yeux après une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars. Mais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de se souvenir des images qu'il avait ressassées toute la nuit. Il bondit sur ses pieds, fonça dans la salle de bains, s'habilla très vite et fut dans la salle des Gryffondor au moment où le jour se levait sur le parc enneigé. Il tournait sans cesse les yeux vers l'horloge comme pour faire avancer plus vite les aiguilles immobiles. La journée serait longue, il en avait conscience et il lui serait difficile de cacher sa fébrilité.

Surtout ignorer Nott le plus possible. Ne pas tourner la tête vers lui à la table du petit déjeuner. Faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Et ne pas répondre aux provocations de Malefoy. Surveiller Wilford chaque fois qu'il croisait dans les mêmes eaux que ses amis.

On ne l'avait jamais vu tourner autant autour de la salle des Quatre Maisons que depuis que Neville, Luna, Ron et Ginny s'y réfugiaient à la moindre occasion, entraînant avec eux la plupart de ceux qui les suivaient d'ordinaire. Ginny s'était fait porter pâle dès le début de la matinée pour ne pas avoir à subir deux heures de Potions avec un Wilford dans son dos…

…

L'heure du repas traînait en longueur. L'après_-_midi ne passait pas. Harry se demanda pourquoi Nott ne lui avait pas donné rendez_-_vous dans l'après midi. Malefoy ne collait tout de même pas à ce point à l'emploi du temps de ses disciples… Il fut ramené dans la bibliothèque par la voix d'Hermione à son oreille qui lui assurait que s'il se mettait à travailler réellement, le temps passerait plus vite. Elle rangeait ses affaires pour se rendre à son cours optionnel d'arithmancie, et Harry se souvint que Nott également suivait ce cours.

Il décida qu'il se posait trop de questions, de ne plus mâchouiller sa plume et de se mettre sérieusement à son devoir de… quoi d'ailleurs… C'était sans importance. Ce qui était important, c'était de penser à l'attitude à adopter face à Nott. Surtout, ne pas paraître nerveux. Inquiet, peut_-_être, ou intrigué, mais pas nerveux. Et il faudrait faire attention à ce qu'il dirait. Il se rappela le regard presque vide du jeune homme la veille quand il l'avait alpagué dans le hall. Il était occlumancien. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ou bien il possédait une maîtrise de soi exceptionnelle chez un garçon de son âge. Pourquoi Harry était_-_il aussi nerveux ? Il aurait du se sentir soulagé. Mais Nott le mettait mal à l'aise. Et l'idée de se retrouver face à lui le dérangeait bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

….

Le professeur Sinistra surveillait l'étude des Gryffondor ce soir_-_là. Elle levait de temps à autre la tête vers les rangées de jeunes gens studieux et faisait baisser celles de ceux qui rêvassaient.

_-_ Harry ! geignit Hermione agacée. Arrête de faire bouger cette fichue table ! Tu n'as qu'à demander à sortir si tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'agiter ainsi…

_-_ Tu ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant, chuchota Ron la bouche tordue en direction de son ami. On ne te verrait pas monter au quatrième ainsi…

Harry rangea ses affaires sans un mot. Il s'approcha du professeur d'Astronomie et prétexta un malaise pour quitter l'étude. Il était si pâle et oppressé que le professeur Sinistra n'eut aucune peine à le croire. Elle l'autorisa à sortir d'un signe de tête.

Harry ne monta pas à la tour des Gryffondor, il prit directement le chemin du quatrième étage et ferma les yeux en faisant glisser la main sur le mur de pierres. Les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire. L'AD, les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, la Brigade Inquisitoriale… Malefoy… oui ce devait être à la suite de cette aventure que Nott avait appris l'existence de la salle sur demande. Malefoy avait du raconter à l'envi comment il avait arrêté Potter d'un perfide croc_-_en_-_jambe. Harry se calma lentement. Il sentit sous sa main la poignée d'une porte qu'il ouvrit… Ce n'était pas la salle de l'AD. La pièce ressemblait à une salle de classe, neutre, banale, indifférente… Il entra et s'appuya contre une table. Il croisa les bras et attendit.

……

Quelques minutes plus tard, la poignée tournait lentement, comme avec hésitation. Théodore Nott laissa entrevoir sa surprise de trouver la pièce occupée, en même temps que son soulagement. Il regarda derrière lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi et se glissa rapidement dans la salle.

_-_ Tu es en avance, fit_-_il remarquer.

_-_ Toi aussi, lui renvoya Harry.

Il se redressa et décroisa les bras. Nott s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment puis, enfin, Théodore Nott parla.

* * *

Désolée pour les RAR ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacun comme je le voudrais. Vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions bientôt, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Je voulais simplement présenter mes excuses à Craow pour m'être trompée de genre. A ce propos je voudrais bien qu'il m'explique ce que c'est que le contraire d'un homme… lol !

Juste une petite remarque : à la lumière de la review d'Alana Chantelune, je m'aperçois que les Secrets ont battu un autre record : celui du nombre de Mary_-_Sue dans la même fic et d'invraisemblances conjuguées. Ceci dit, sa review me rassure : je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les acteurs et les auteurs pour être aussi masochistes… à priori, il faut y ajouter les lecteurs de fics… Mais ce doit être simplement parce que ce sont aussi des fans de HP… (c'est vrai quoi faut être complètement atteint pour attendre 3 ans un bouquin qui va être lu en un week_-_end !)


	89. Chapitre 168 : Face à Face

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site? Il existe un mode d'emploi! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait!

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de_****_ Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée!_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 168**

**Face à Face**

…

_-_ Je ne croyais pas que tu viendrais seul…

_-_ C'est ce que tu m'as demandé.

_-_ Tu n'as pas pensé que je pouvais te tendre un piège ?

_-_ Oui, bien sûr…

_-_ Et tu es venu quand même…

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fit un geste d'évidence.

_-_ Je me suis dit que si tu étais sorti de ta réserve légendaire ce ne devait pas être pour rien… Et je me suis dit encore que ce devait être quelque chose qui concernait Ellen McGregor puisque tu n'avais pas suivi la voie habituelle. Or, tu sais combien je suis attentif à tout ce qui concerne Ellen McGregor…

Le coin des lèvres de Nott se souleva imperceptiblement.

_-_ Tu as averti tes amis Gryffondor.

_-_ Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile ? Bien sur que j'ai averti mes amis que j'avais rendez_-_vous avec toi…

_-_ Et… McGregor ?

_-_ Crois_-_tu qu'elle m'aurait laissé venir seul, si elle avait su que tu lui cachais quelque chose ?

…

Harry se força à regarder Nott droit dans les yeux. Il ne devait pas douter de la véracité de ses paroles. Un seul faux pas et l'oiseau s'envolerait. Il le sentait encore indécis, et presque aussi nerveux que lui_-_même.

_-_ Je pourrais être sous Impérium ! dit Nott presque avec défi.

_-_ Non., répondit Harry sans hésiter. Le seul capable de lancer un Impérium correct est Malefoy. Et toi, tu es capable de résister à l'Impérium de Malefoy… Je crois que tu es capable de résister à l'Impérium de beaucoup de sorciers qui se croient très puissants.

…

Nott eut un sourire narquois.

_-_ C'est ainsi que tu attires à toi tes fidèles, Potter : par la flatterie ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas de fidèles, Nott. Et ce n'est pas de la flatterie. Je sais quel adversaire tu peux être. Ne perdons plus de temps à nous jauger mutuellement. Si tu n'as rien de plus à me dire que me faire remarquer que je ne suis qu'un naïf facile à berner, non seulement tu me fais perdre mon temps, mais tu te trompes. Je n'ai en toi qu'une confiance très limitée… et je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas non plus. Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter du pourquoi ni du comment. Viens en au fait : que veux_-_tu de moi ?

…

Nott parut mesurer la détermination d'Harry. Puis il se détendit tout d'un coup. Il prit une chaise et s'assit, croisant les jambes avec une désinvolture à laquelle Harry ne crut qu'à moitié.

_-_ Malefoy veut que je mette McGregor hors course, plus ou moins définitivement.

Le cœur d'Harry s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

_-_ Et tu vas le faire ?

_-_ Si je ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui suis hors course…

_-_ Evidemment… Et que penses_-_tu que je puisse faire pour toi ?

…

Harry s'appuya sur la table derrière lui, autant pour manifester une aisance qu'il n'éprouvait pas que pour se retenir à quelque chose de plus solide que ses jambes tremblantes.

_-_ Je veux que nous mettions au point tous les deux un plan pour faire croire à Malefoy que j'ai obéi aux ordres du _Maître_ et mettre McGregor hors de danger.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que c'est avec elle que tu devrais en discuter…

_-_ Elle refusera de m'entendre… Par contre, toi, tu pourrais peut_-_être la convaincre plus facilement…

Harry fixa le jeune homme avec curiosité.

_-_ Qu'as_-_tu derrière la tête ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

…

Nott essuya la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux et poussa un profond soupir.

_-_ Je dois admettre Potter –et bien que cela me coûte de le faire devant toi_-_ que je suis dans une situation peu confortable. Je ne tiens pas à perdre la place que j'occupe auprès de Drago Malefoy et je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à qui que ce soit non plus. Or, pour conserver la confiance, même minime, que m'octroie généreusement Malefoy, je dois absolument faire acte de soumission… Vois_-_tu, Potter, c'est comme si nous jouions tous une gigantesque partie d'échecs… version sorcier, bien entendu. Et le maître de jeu m'a désigné pour prendre la pièce d'Ellen McGregor… Je suppose que tu sais ce que signifie _une partie d'échecs version Sorcier_, Potter…

…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ton légèrement supérieur qu'avait pris Nott pour lui faire sa démonstration.

_-_ Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée… répondit_-_il un peu narquois. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ta situation est si difficile que cela : il te suffit d'aller trouver le professeur Londubat et l'avertir des intentions de Malefoy.

…

Il leva vers Nott un regard aussi naïf et innocent qu'il le put. Celui_-_ci se mit à ricaner.

_-_ Tu es plus malin que certains veulent le croire, Potter… Mais tu peux jouer les candides avec qui tu veux, avec moi, cela ne marche pas. Si je fais appel à toi ce n'est que pour une seule raison : je ne veux pas intervenir directement. Aucun contact. Avec personne. Et si McGregor n'était impliquée dans cette affaire, je n'en aurais même pas avec toi. Je veux avoir le champ libre. Je ne suis pas de ton côté. Que cela soit bien clair entre nous.

…

Nott s'était levé et du haut de sa stature élancée il toisait Harry.

_-_ Cela a toujours été clair pour moi, Nott, répondit ce dernier calmement. Tu veux donc que j'aille trouver les professeurs à ta place… mais pour leur dire quoi ? Et de quoi veux_-_tu que je persuade Ellen ?

Nott ne se rassit pas. Il essayait de cacher la nervosité qui l'habitait sans y réussir tout à fait.

_-_ Il y aurait une solution, dit_-_il très vite. Il suffirait de mettre au point un stratagème pour faire croire à Malefoy que j'ai réussi ma mission et mis McGregor hors course. Dumbledore propagerait la nouvelle de sa mort, ou de ses blessures irrémédiables et… il la mettrait en sécurité hors de Poudlard. Toi, tu jouerais les inconsolables… T'ai_-_je dis que c'était pour t'atteindre que Malefoy voulait se débarrasser de McGregor ? Quant à moi, je reprendrais mes activités auprès de mon très cher ami Drago… Bien sûr, nos petits arrangements avec McGregor tiendraient toujours. Nous trouverions un autre correspondant et tout continuerait comme avant… ou presque…

…

Un silence accueillit les paroles de Théodore Nott. Puis, à la grande surprise de Nott, Harry se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu es très malin, toi aussi, Nott… Et je me demande si Malefoy ne t'a pas chargé de me mettre hors course moi aussi de manière plus que définitive. Sais_-_tu ce qu'Ellen ferait d'un tel message et du messager qui aurait l'inconscience de le lui apporter ?

Nott prit un air vexé :

_-_ As_-_tu une autre solution ? fit_-_il sur un ton sec.

_-_ Moi ? Et comment le pourrais_-_je ? Ricana de nouveau Harry. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas aussi vite que le tien… D'ailleurs, je me garderai bien de penser à la place d'Ellen McGregor.

Il reprit un ton sérieux :

_-_ Appelle_-_la, commanda_-_t_-_il.

Nott eut un mouvement de recul.

_-_ Elle est concernée, reprit Harry un peu agacé, et je refuse de parler davantage avec toi si elle n'est pas présente. Appelle_-_la et fais la venir…

Nott le regarda avec une certaine stupeur.

_-_ Mais je n'ai pas mon parchemin sur moi, dit_-_il.

…

Théodore Nott vit alors Harry mettre la main à la poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortir un objet enroulé dans un mouchoir. Il découvrit un miroir que Potter porta à ses yeux.

_-_ Ronald Weasley, prononça le Gryffondor avec détermination.

_-_ Harry ? Tu as des problèmes ? S'inquiéta la voix chuchotée de Weasley.

_-_ Non, tout va bien… Ellen est près de toi ? Veux_-_tu lui demander de monter au quatrième étage ? Oui, accompagne_-_là, ce sera mieux.

Nott se releva brusquement. Il semblait furieux.

_-_ J'avais dit seul, Potter… Que tu fasses venir McGregor… C'est une chose, mais ton copain Weasley, c'est une autre affaire !

_-_ Du calme, Nott. Ron ne fait qu'accompagner Ellen, pour gagner du temps. Il n'assistera pas à notre entrevue, si tu ne le souhaites pas.

_-_ Non, je ne le souhaite pas ! répliqua Nott avec hauteur.

…

Il partit dans un coin de la classe ruminer sa déconvenue. Ce diable de Potter avait pris la main et menait le jeu. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait le manœuvrer ainsi qu'il le voulait. Et il s'était trompé. Se pouvait_-_il que ce garçon qui passait pour stupide et irréfléchi fût plus habile que lui_-_même ne voulait l'admettre…

…

Harry se rassit à moitié sur la table. Il observait le Serpentard du coin de l'œil. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il ne savait si la réponse de Nott lui conviendrait.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il soudain.

Nott se tourna vers lui, étonné.

_-_ Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté de coopérer avec McGregor ?

_-_ Non, corrigea calmement Harry. Pourquoi n'avoir pas traité directement avec elle ? Je ne crois pas que tu aies réellement craint sa réaction.

Un long moment, Théodore Nott resta interdit. Il se rapprocha de sa chaise à nouveau et se laissa tomber dessus.

_-_ Parce que je ne pouvais écrire une telle chose. Et que je n'avais pas le courage de le lui dire en face.

_-_ Et tu crois que moi j'aurais eu celui de lui dire que Malefoy voulait sa mort, à cause de moi ?

Nott prit sa tête entre ses mains.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et je ne pouvais lui en parler à elle…

Harry s'avança devant lui. Il le regardait froidement.

_-_ Pourquoi ? Répéta_-_t_-_il avec moins de flegme cette fois.

La colère bouillonnait en lui. Une colère irraisonnée, par_-_delà laquelle il reconnaissait la brûlure de la jalousie.

…

Nott releva vers Harry un regard presque désemparé.

_-_ Crois_-_tu que ce soit possible de dire sans trembler à quelqu'un qui a confiance en toi que tu vas être l'instrument de sa souffrance et de sa mort prochaine… ? Même si tu vas tout faire pour l'empêcher…

La colère d'Harry tomba tout à coup.

_-_ C'est de cela dont tu as peur… murmura_-_t_-_il. De laisser voir tes sentiments ?

Nott leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Mais quels sentiments ? s'exclama_-_t_-_il, énervé. Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces stupides rumeurs, Potter… Il n'a jamais été questions de sentiments entre McGregor et moi… Nous ne sommes même pas de simples amis… !

…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas devant la véhémence inhabituelle de Nott. Il leva les mains devant lui, rempart dérisoire contre l'agitation de son camarade de Serpentard.

_-_ Je ne parlais pas non plus de ces sentiments_-_là, assura_-_t_-_il. Je parle de la peur, et des doutes. Je parle de compassion et de sympathie… Je parle de ces choses qui pourraient arriver si on ne mettait pas des barrières idiotes tout autour de nous…

Harry prit une chaise et s'assit devant Nott qui ouvrait de grands yeux effarés. Potter souriait, un peu triste.

_-_ Et je sais ce que c'est que devoir regarder ses amis en face chaque jour en se disant que tous ceux qui s'approchent de toi sont les victimes désignées de Voldemort ou de ceux qui le suivent…

Nott frissonna. Potter sourit à nouveau.

_-_ Et, sincèrement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible d'être _simplement_ ami avec Ellen McGregor. Elle a un don pour rendre tout ce qui l'entoure très compliqué…

Nott esquissa un pauvre sourire, qu'il voulait goguenard. Il baissa les yeux.

_-_ Tes amis, prononça_-_t_-_il d'une voix très basse. Ils sont en danger eux aussi… C'est Wilford qui doit se charger d'eux… Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant.

…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de commenter cette information. La porte s'ouvrit et Ellen entra. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur devant les deux jeunes hommes assis face à face.

Elle s'avança vers Harry.

_-_ Qu'y a_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_elle à son ami, les yeux fixés sur Nott.

_-_ Malefoy passe à l'attaque, répondit Harry. Wilford s'en prend à mes amis et…

Harry se leva et posa le bras sur les épaules d'Ellen.

_-_ Nott a quelque chose à te dire.

Théodore Nott lança à Harry un regard plein de ressentiment.

_-_ Tu sais comment on vainc ses peurs et ses doutes, Nott ? dit_-_il sur un ton que le Serpentard trouva légèrement ironique. Il suffit de les affronter une fois pour toutes…

Nott sut que Potter ne l'aiderait pas face à McGregor. Et il sut aussi qu'il voulait lui faire goûter à ce qu'il ressentait depuis des années. Ce dont Malefoy se moquait avec force sarcasmes. Etre celui par qui le malheur et l'angoisse arrivent.

…

_-_ Il n'en est pas question !

La voix d'Ellen était ferme, à peine vibrante d'une colère retenue. Les garçons se turent. C'était évidemment la réaction à laquelle chacun d'entre eux s'attendait.

_-_ Je_-_ne_-_me_-_lai_-_sse_-_rai_-_pas_-_é_-_car_-_ter_-_com_-_me_-_ce_-_la ! Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard !

Elle jetait des regards furibonds à la fois sur Harry et Nott.

_-_ Et puis ton plan est complètement irréalisable ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle encore. A moins que tu ne veuilles que Poudlard ferme !

Nott se garda de répondre. Harry faisait comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais Ellen s'approcha de lui :

_-_ Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien ! Ça t'arrangerait que je parte, pas vrai !

C'était injuste. Elle le savait. Harry enleva ses lunettes et les essuya à sa robe. Il les remit sur son nez et demanda :

_-_ Bon…Ça y est. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire ? Tu es calmée ? On peut parler de manière constructive maintenant ?

Ellen croisa les bras, manifestement peu encline à quitter son air boudeur.

_-_ Nott doit absolument tenter quelque chose contre toi, Ellen. Sinon, c'est lui qui se fera sortir de Poudlard et avec sans doute plus de dommages que toi… Et toi tu ne veux pas quitter l'école. Il faut trouver une solution…

_-_ Il n'a qu'à rater son coup… répliqua Ellen en tapant du pied.

Nott prit un air offensé.

_-_ Ce serait pire que de passer pour un traître ! Se défendit_-_il.

Harry esquissa un sourire :

_-_ Ce serait irresponsable surtout, corrigea_-_t_-_il. Non seulement Malefoy douterait de sa sincérité à son égard et de sa volonté à te faire du mal, Ellen… mais il chargerait quelqu'un d'autre de faire le travail… Et notre ami Larry serait mis, de fait, hors course…

Nott grimaça. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais Potter n'avait pas tort.

…

Ellen fit quelques pas fébriles dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se réfugia dans les bras de Harry :

_-_ Et si… et s'il ne ratait pas vraiment son coup mais que quelqu'un le lui fasse rater… Je veux dire : il organise un piège qui passerait pour un accident, mais toi, Harry tu arrives à temps, pour m'empêcher de tomber dedans… Malefoy ne peut rien lui reprocher dans ce cas… ce ne serait qu'une malencontreuse coïncidence…

_-_ Ce ne serait que partie remise… soupira Harry.

_-_ Oui… mais on gagnerait du temps… insista Ellie. Et Théodore serait toujours chargé de l'affaire… Avec quelques bons arguments, il pourrait faire durer jusqu'aux vacances de Noël… Et à la rentrée, je serais majeure… On ne pourrait pas me forcer à partir si je ne le veux pas… Et puis on aviserait… Je ne sais pas moi… davantage encore de surveillance, une garde rapprochée d'Elfes armés jusqu'aux dents… Peeves attaché à mes basques… de quoi retarder encore toute tentative…

_-_ Ellen… voulut l'interrompre Harry.

Mais Nott fut plus rapide :

_-_ Elle a peut_-_être une idée qui n'est pas si mauvaise que cela…

…

Ellie et Harry le regardèrent, tout aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre. Nott se leva et se mit à arpenter à son tour la pièce. Personne n'osa l'interrompre. Tout juste si Ellen osa sourire à Harry qui la serra avec confiance contre lui.

_-_ Tu as quelque crédit auprès du professeur Londubat, Potter ? demanda Nott.

_-_ Ça dépend pourquoi… répondit Harry prudemment.

_-_ Parce que se serait mieux que ce soit lui qui sauve McGregor de ce que je pourrais lui réserver… d'une part parce que se serait plus crédible, vu qu'il est responsable de la Maison Serpentard, qu'il sache ce qui s'y passe… y compris les tentatives de meurtres… D'autre part et surtout parce qu'il est le plus à même d'étouffer l'affaire… Je veux dire que cela n'étonnera pas Malefoy que Londubat ne veuille ébruiter une histoire qui risquerait de faire fermer l'école.

Il se tourna vers Harry résolument :

_-_ Désolé pour ta réputation de héros, Potter, mais je crois que si c'était toi qui volais au secours de McGregor, l'histoire aurait vite fait le tour de Poudlard… et de plus Malefoy trouverait ça louche.

_-_ Tu as raison, approuva Harry. La discrétion est de rigueur…

_-_ Mais Malefoy voudra savoir comment le professeur Londubat aura eu vent de cette affaire… intervint Ellie. Il va se poser des questions… Et il va _te_ poser des questions, Théodore.

…

Théodore échangea un regard avec Harry. Ils eurent le même sourire rusé.

_-_ Oui, concéda le Serpentard. Il suffira de lui trouver des réponses…

L'éclair de connivence qui passa dans les yeux des deux garçons s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'il s'était allumé.

Nott reprenait son assurance un peu indifférente.

_-_ Au fait, il faudra que je te mette sous Impérium, McGregor, dit_-_il comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

_-_ Naturellement, railla Ellen. Et tu comptes faire cela quand ?

Nott eut un mouvement assez vague.

_-_ Il faut le temps de tout mettre en place… et de me procurer une baguette « innocente »… je ne peux me permettre de compromettre ma propre baguette, vous le comprenez…

_-_ Et que comptes_-_tu me faire faire ? demanda Ellen sceptique.

Nott haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas encore… j'hésite entre te faire monter à la volière ou te faire goûter à l'eau glacée du lac…

Harry sursauta. Il se mit imperceptiblement entre Nott et Ellen.

_-_ Je te préviendrais dès que je saurai moi_-_même le jour et l'heure…

Et comme ni Harry ni Ellen n'ajoutait mot, il dit, un peu pâle lui aussi.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ce serait sans risque…

…

…

Ellie, la première, se secoua du long silence qui s'installait entre les trois jeunes gens.

_-_ Avons_-_nous la semaine ? demanda_-_t_-_elle sur un ton faussement détaché

_-_ Au moins, assura Nott. J'essaierai de faire durer davantage, mais Malefoy est pressé…

Théodore Nott ne s'étendit pas sur les raisons de la hâte de Malefoy. Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

_-_ Avertis tes amis de prendre garde à eux, Potter… Wilford est terriblement efficace et il a à cœur de plaire à Drago pour qu'il parle de lui au _Maître_…

Ellen frotta le dos de sa main machinalement. Seule une tache sombre rappelait le sortilège de Desquamation qu'elle avait reçu, cependant elle n'oubliait pas la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Et chaque fois qu'elle croisait Justin Finch_-_Fletchey qui portait sur le visage les stigmates de son combat contre l'un des salamandres cagoulés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer que Wilford n'aurait pas hésité à faire de même avec elle s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

_-_ Je sais comment nous protéger de Wilford, dit_-_elle d'une voix ferme. Peux_-_tu me fournir quelques uns de ses cheveux, avant demain soir ?

_-_ J'essaierai…

Nott jeta un œil dans le couloir, puis sans un regard sur ses camarades restés dans la pièce, il sortit très vite.

…

Ellen poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Nott. Harry était toujours immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

_-_ Je suppose que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis, prononça_-_t_-_il d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle se releva et vint le prendre entre ses bras.

_-_ Je veux rester auprès de toi.

_-_ A n'importe quel prix ? demanda Harry avec amertume.

_-_ Quel prix crois_-_tu que je sois capable de payer ?

_-_ Un prix bien trop élevé… murmura Harry.

Il remit tendrement quelques mèches brunes derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille.

_-_ Mais je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de rester.

…

Harry posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre dans celle d'Ellen.

_-_ Au fait, demanda_-_t_-_il avant d'ouvrir… Pourquoi as_-_tu demandé des cheveux de Wilford…. Je croyais que tu en avais déjà fourni à Hermione plus qu'il n'en fallait…

_-_ En effet, mais abondance de biens ne nuit pas… et il faudrait expliquer à Nott comment et pourquoi nous nous étions procuré le matériel nécessaire à une protection contre Wilford, avant de savoir qu'il nous voulait du mal… De plus, tu as pensé à protéger ceux qui sont tous près de toi, mais je te rappelle qu'il sera plus facile à Wilford de s'en prendre d'abord à ceux qui te vouent une admiration sans borne et qui sont dans sa propre Maison… Veux_-_tu que je te fasse la liste des Betsie Singleton, Debbie Grayson et autres Archie Montague…

Harry ne répondit pas. Elle reprit comme il tournait la poignée de la porte :

_-_ Nott t'a_-_t_-_il dit s'il avait du nouveau sur le correspondant de Malefoy ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Nous n'en avons pas parlé… et je n'ai pas pensé à lui poser la question… répondit Harry.

_-_ C'est qu'il n'a rien trouvé encore… émit Ellen.

Harry referma la porte qu'il venait d'entrouvrir. Il se tourna vers Ellen et la saisit aux épaules. Elle attendait qu'il parlât, ses yeux étonnés dans le regard vert d'Harry.

_-_ Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Ellen… commença_-_t_-_il. Pour ce qui est de ta sécurité et de sa détermination à empêcher Malefoy d'arriver à ses fins… je crois que nous pouvons faire confiance à Nott… Mais en ce qui concerne le reste… je veux dire qu'il ne nous donnera que les informations qui nous sont directement nécessaires pour que Poudlard sorte de cette tourmente sans trop de dégâts… Je pense qu'il ne souhaite pas que Voldemort sorte vainqueur de cette guerre et qu'il nous aide en ce but. Mais il n'est pas avec nous…

Ellen hocha la tête.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il nous cache des informations ?

_-_ Disons que ses priorités ne sont pas forcément les nôtres… Je crois… reprit_-_il avec prudence, je crois qu'il ne nous communiquera certaines informations que lorsqu'il se sera assuré qu'il ne peut en faire un usage personnel.

_-_ A quoi penses_-_tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

_-_ Au nom du correspondant de Malefoy… A ceux des Salamandres que Malefoy voudrait bien récupérer… A tout ce qu'il pourrait apprendre de nous…

Ellen baissa la tête. Elle se glissa hors de l'étreinte de plus en plus forte des mains d'Harry sur ses épaules. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle, tournant le dos au jeune homme.

Elle se retourna vivement soudain et fixa Harry avec assurance :

_-_ Il ne nous trahira pas, affirma_-_t_-_elle. Il m'a donné sa parole. A moins que toi aussi tu n'accordes aucun crédit à la parole d'un Serpentard…

Elle avait relevé le menton, d'un air de défi.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, Nell… répondit Harry.

Il haussa les épaules et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, pour exprimer son impuissance à énoncer clairement ce qu'il ressentait confusément à l'égard de Nott.

_-_ Et puis… continua Ellen sur le même ton provocateur. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses si Nott pouvait retirer quelque intérêt dans cette affaire… Après tout, c'est lui qui prend le plus de risques… Enfin… il en prend beaucoup… car Malefoy ne lui fera aucun cadeau s'il est découvert… Personne ne lui proposera de plan infaillible pour lui éviter le pire, à lui… Il faut bien que cela se paye… Ainsi que les fausses rumeurs : tu sais ce que c'est Harry, la calomnie et la suspicion restent toujours dans les cœurs et les esprits… Et rien n'effacera les paroles et les attitudes de mépris de nos camarades Serpentard… On le dit lâche, intrigant et arriviste… On le dit aussi perfide, immoral et corrompu… On salit son nom et son honneur…

Harry soupira encore :

_-_ Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Nell… mais c'est lui qui l'a choisi… Chacun ses armes, Ellen. Chacun sa manière de lutter et ses raisons de combattre. Je ne le juge pas. Je veux juste que nous restions sur nos gardes.

_-_ Oui… fit la jeune fille encore peu décidée à laisser tomber la défense de Théodore Nott. C'est un traître : il peut trahir encore… Ce n'est jamais qu'un Serpentard…

Harry eut un sourire douloureux :

_-_ On ne trahit que ce en quoi on a pu croire, Ellen… Et Nott ne croit pas au monde que Malefoy, et Voldemort par sa voix, promettent. Il ne trahit personne en s'alliant à nous – _à toi_… Mais je suis certain d'une chose cependant : Nott ne sera jamais fidèle qu'à lui_-_même…

Il attendit une riposte d'Ellen, qui ne vint pas. Il lui sourit à nouveau, un peu plus confiant :

_-_ Mais une chose me rassure un peu cependant. Il t'estime trop pour risquer de perdre la confiance que tu lui accordes.

Elle parut se détendre un peu.

_-_ C'est que je ne m'étais pas tout à fait trompée sur lui, alors… murmura_-_t_-_elle, le regard levé vers Harry.

Il secoua la tête.

_-_ Tu as eu raison de l'aborder comme tu l'as fait. Et nous, nous avions tort.

Ellen ferma les yeux.

_-_ Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur toute cette semaine… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie… Pas pour moi… Du moins, pas principalement pour moi…

Harry s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_-_ Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Mais contrairement à toi, c'était essentiellement pour toi que je craignais. Et j'avoue que je ne suis que très partiellement rassuré…

Ellie leva un visage souriant vers lui. Elle était encore un peu pâle et l'eau de ses yeux sombres était troublée. Elle eut ce petit air à la fois agaçant et si ensorceleur :

_-_ Le méchant Serpentard a fait peur au pauvre Gryffondor innocent ? Que lui faut_-_il pour réveiller son cœur de lion ? Un baiser de sa belle ?

Harry la serra contre lui. Elle se moquait de lui, comme pour effacer le malaise de cette conversation. Il répondit sur le même ton :

_-_ Un seul baiser ne suffira pas, je le crains…

Et il s'aperçut en effet que la tenir contre lui ne lui ferait pas oublier cette fois qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux qu'en sursis.

…

…

Hermione caressait Pattenrond qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Ron, les doigts croisés derrière la nuque, se balançait sur sa chaise, face à Harry aussi silencieux que ses amis. Ginny écrivait par intermittence sur un parchemin. Neville, lui, était assis à la table voisine, avec Seamus et Dean qui croquait au crayon noir les portraits des filles de la salle. Parvati et Lavande s'extasiaient. On n'entendait dans la pièce que leurs exclamations admiratives.

Ginny posa sa plume à côté du parchemin et s'avança vers la table de ses amis de Septième Année. Elle apprécia le portrait de Lavande à sa juste valeur et Dean leva vers elle un regard étonné quand elle posa la main sur son épaule.

_-_ J'ai envoyé à Gerald le portrait que tu as fait de moi la semaine dernière.

Dean resta un instant interloqué.

_-_ Et ? fit_-_il tandis que Parvati et Lavande se donnaient des coups de coude.

_-_ Il l'a trouvé magnifique…

Les joues de Dean foncèrent brusquement.

_-_ Oh… Il n'était pas si terrible que ça… je l'ai fait en vitesse…

_-_ … et il l'a montré au vieil homme qui tient la boutique de peintures et de tableaux à côté de chez Fred et George… continua Ginny sans s'occuper de la mine de plus en plus rouge de son camarade. Il est peintre. Il a un atelier qui donne sur l'autre rue. Et il serait d'accord pour prendre un apprenti… pour lui enseigner les techniques de peinture et d'animation… Il dit qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi, avant la fin de l'année prochaine sa boutique doublerait son chiffre d'affaire…

_-_ Mais…. mais… bredouilla Dean… je n'ai pas terminé mes études…

_-_ Ce sera fait en juin ! dit Seamus en le poussant du coude.

_-_ Gerry veut bien retourner voir le vieux pour lui demander sous quelles conditions se passerait ton apprentissage… si cela t'intéresse bien entendu…

_-_ Oui… oui… bien sûr… haleta Dean.

Ginny lui assura qu'elle avertissait son ami au plus tôt et retourna à sa place, juste quand Lavande se penchait vers Dean en gloussant :

_-_ Je suis sûre que tu vas devenir un peintre célèbre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

Et elle prit son portrait des mains du jeune homme en lui rappelant qu'il fallait qu'il signât de son nom, là, en bas, à droite.

Ron regarda sa sœur reprendre sa plume et griffonner quelques mots sur le parchemin.

_-_ Gerry sait que Dean était ton petit ami, il n'y a pas si longtemps ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tout le monde le sait, Ron… fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny donna trois coups de baguette sur le parchemin et nettoya sa plume avant de la ranger dans son plumier.

_-_ Tu sais, Ronnie, dit_-_elle doucement. A force de chercher des intentions cachées chez tout le monde, tu vas finir comme ce vieux Maugrey…. Totalement parano…

Ron grogna ; Ginny se pencha vers son frère pour l'embrasser quand même sur sa pommette rosissante. Il observa sa sœur qui s'éloignait vers l'escalier du dortoir. La plupart de leurs camarades quittaient la salle commune des Gryffondor.

_-_ Cette attente me mine, avoua_-_t_-_il à voix basse alors que Neville faisait signe à ses amis qu'il montait se coucher.

Le jeune Londubat passa derrière la chaise de Ron. Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager.

_-_ Plus qu'une mauvaise journée à passer… chuchota_-_t_-_il. Et demain soir tout sera en place…

_-_ Il faudra attendre encore trois jours pour que tout soit réellement en place, fit remarquer Harry.

Le philtre d'Hermione ne serait prêt que le lundi soir, et cette fin de semaine lui donnait des sueurs froides lorsqu'il pensait qu'il faudrait encore attendre quatre jours pour pouvoir cesser de sursauter chaque fois que Wilford faisait son apparition quelque part.

…

C'était un vendredi mais Harry ne ressentait pas ce soulagement des fins de semaine. Au contraire, il se sentait oppressé. Il était persuadé que quelque chose allait arriver ce jour_-_là. Wilford n'avait encore fait aucune tentative et cela l'inquiétait… Harry ne cessait de tourner autour des Serpentard de son équipe sous prétexte de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient entraînement le soir même… Il avait répété une bonne dizaine de fois à Ellen de leur conseiller de se montrer prudents. Ce à quoi la jeune fille avait fini par lui répondre qu'ils avaient l'habitude de l'être… et qu'elle regrettait lui avoir mis en tête que ses camarades de Maisons étaient plus exposés que les autres amis, plus intimes, d'Harry. Oui, c'était un reste de colère mal réprimée et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rendu si inquiet, car il n'avait guère besoin de cela.

_-_ Tu devrais aller faire un tour sur ton balai cet après_-_midi, lui conseilla_-_t_-_elle. Ça te ferait beaucoup de bien…

Harry lui sourit :

_-_ J'ai déjà dit à Ron et Ginny de venir me rejoindre plus tôt ce soir dans les vestiaires… On doit parler du match de la semaine dernière…

_-_ Je parlais de voler sur ton balai, tout seul, pour calmer tes angoisses… Pas de crier après cette pauvre Ginny qui n'y peut rien…

Il renonça à se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser, car le Professeur McGonagall traversait le Hall, tandis que les élèves commençaient à se diriger vers les portes pour se rendre aux cours de l'après_-_midi.

_-_ Tu as raison, se contenta_-_t_-_il de dire.

Et comme Ginny arrivait vers eux, il ajouta très vite :

_-_ Vous avez cours avec Wilford aujourd'hui ? Tu feras attention à Ginny ?

Mais celle_-_ci l'entendit :

_-_ Nous veillerons l'une sur l'autre, dit_-_elle sur un ton un peu trop léger pour être tout à fait naturel. Nous veillons tous les uns sur les autres… Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Tout ira bien.

…

Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien. Harry se répétait ce leitmotiv alors qu'il survolait le terrain enneigé. L'air froid, la blancheur presque uniforme des alentours, avaient fini par l'apaiser un peu. Il avait lâché le Vif d'entraînement afin d'avoir une raison de se concentrer sur autre chose que les dangers que courraient ses amis. Et lorsqu'il l'avait enfin attrapé –après l'avoir relâché plusieurs fois de suite car il se sentait toujours incapable d'éloigner ses pensées des manigances de Wilford_-_ il était presque temps de rentrer aux vestiaires pour y attendre Ron et Ginny.

…

Harry se tourna vers la porte :

_-_ Vous êtes en…

Il sursauta. Il mit la main à sa baguette, instinctivement.

_-_ Non ! Non ! Harry… S'il te plait….

Le petit homme qui geignait levait une main suppliante vers le jeune homme. L'autre il la cachait dans les plis de sa robe déchirée et sale…

_-_ Non ! Harry ! Je ne suis pas venu te faire de mal… Aide_-_moi… Aide_-_moi…

Harry retint un frisson d'horreur, de dégoût et de peur. Il ouvrait ses yeux comme pour se persuader qu'il avait bien Peter Pettigrew devant lui. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant d'articuler un son. Et les images qui s'imposaient à son esprit étaient celle de la dernière fois où il avait vu Queudver à travers les yeux de Voldemort.

_-_ Je vous croyais mort, réussit_-_il à prononcer.

_-_ Je devrais l'être… Ho ! Harry ! Je devrais l'être ! Mais tu m'as épargné… C'est **_lui_** qui me l'a dit… Tu m'as épargné pour la seconde fois…

Harry reculait tandis que l'homme se traînait devant lui. Pettigrew tournait vers lui son œil valide. Il avait encore souffert depuis leur dernière « entrevue », c'était une évidence. Et le jeune homme n'était pas certain que Peter lui fût reconnaissant de l'avoir épargné pour la seconde fois…

_-_ N'approchez pas… murmura Harry.

Il brandit sa baguette devant lui. Il était pâle et sa main tremblait. Pettigrew montra sa main vide.

_-_ Je ne suis pas armé… supplia_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Vous ne l'étiez pas non plus quand vous avez tué mes parents… répliqua Harry. Et vous n'avez eu besoin d'aucune arme pour trahir Sirius… Quant à Remus…

Peter se couvrit la tête de ses bras et Harry put voir le moignon au bout de son bras gauche… et dépassant de la manche déchirée, un peu de la Marque Noire… Son cœur monta à ses lèvres…

_-_ Ne me parle pas de Lupin ! Gronda Pettigrew. Le bon, le sage, le très compréhensif Lupin ! Sais_-_tu ce qu'il a fait de moi !

Harry recula encore devant la rage de Peter.

_-_ Et vous qu'aviez_-_vous fait de lui ! répondit_-_il avec écoeurement. Vous allez savoir ce qu'il a enduré toute sa vie ! Et plus encore, ce que vous lui avez infligé…

Il leva sa baguette devant lui comme Peter se détendait pour bondir, sa main coupée levée dans un dérisoire signe de menace. Mais il ne put terminer son geste. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement dans un rire qui se figea en un cri. Queudver se tourna, dans un mouvement de panique.

Ron se précipita. Il se mit devant Harry, menaçant Pettigrew de sa baguette.

_-_ Ne t'approche pas ! Cria_-_t_-_il à Ginny, immobile devant la porte, les mains sur la bouche. Sors d'ici tout de suite ! Va chercher Dumbledore.

Ron reporta son attention sur le petit homme difforme qui se remettait un peu de sa surprise. Le regard du jeune Weasley était dur et quand Harry se rapprocha de lui pour le rassurer, il vit au fond des yeux de son ami la même lueur de haine qu'il y avait lue dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde plusieurs mois auparavant.

_-_ Ça va, Ron… dit_-_il. Il n'a pas cherché à me faire de mal…

_-_ Ne t'approche pas non plus, Harry ! Ginny dépêche_-_toi ! Va ! VITE !

Le ton était tranchant et ferme. Ron ne quittait pas Queudver des yeux. Ginny jeta un regard inquiet à Harry qui lui fit signe de partir.

_-_ Ronald ? Ron ? fit la voix doucereuse de Queudver. Je ne suis pas venu pour faire de mal à personne…

_-_ La ferme, Croûtard ! Ne bouge pas !

_-_ Ça va, Ron… tenta de calmer Harry. Il est venu pour chercher de l'aide…

_-_ Ne t'approche pas plus, Harry, commanda le jeune Weasley. As_-_tu oublié quel jour nous sommes ?

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas il cracha :

_-_ Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune !

Pettigrew se recroquevilla imperceptiblement. Il eut une grimace douloureuse. La pleine lune : ce mot faisait sur lui le même effet que le nom de son Maître. La pleine lune : Hermione le leur avait pourtant seriné tout au long de la semaine.

…

_-_ Que crois_-_tu qu'il vienne faire ici ? Continua Ron. Voldemort a envoyé un loup_-_garou à l'école pour semer la mort et la terreur…

Peter secoua la tête. Il leva la main comme pour empêcher Ron de parler.

_-_ Il veut t'affaiblir, n'est_-_ce pas Harry… Et le meilleur moyen est de faire de toi une bête féroce, un proscrit, que des transformations mensuelles rendront vulnérable…

Harry recula d'un pas. Il entraîna Ron avec lui. Il tourna la tête vers Peter, comme pour lui demander confirmation.

_-_ Non ! Non ! Gémissait ce dernier. Non ! Ne crois pas ce qu'il dit ! Ce n'est pas _Lui_ qui m'envoie… Non ! au contraire, je me suis échappé ! J'ai réussi à me délivrer de leurs sortilèges qui me retenaient prisonnier…

Il avança d'un pas vers les jeunes gens. Ils reculèrent d'autant.

_-_ Il a dit que je pouvais encore servir, malgré tout… Il a dit que je pouvais lui être utile encore… Il m'a retiré la main d'argent qui me faisait souffrir… et il m'a livré à ses mangemorts pour qu'ils s'entraînent sur moi aux sortilèges interdits… Il levait les envoûtements pour mieux les laisser recommencer… Et il disait que c'était à toi que je devais ces traitements de faveur… Parce que tu m'avais épargné, une seconde fois… Alors …

Il avança encore, courbant l'échine. Ron se mit devant Harry, une fois de plus.

_-_ Alors… quand j'ai pu me délivrer, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'apporter de l'aide… Harry… Je t'en supplie… Ne me laisse pas devenir cette bête qu'ils disent tous que je suis…

_-_ Tu ne t'es pas délivré, Croûtard ! Cracha Ron. Il t'a laissé partir ! Tu vas servir, en effet ! Ce soir, Voldemort aura un loup_-_garou à son service !

…

Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc contre le mur. Une fois de plus, il se faisait rattraper par son passé, par son histoire, par son destin. Pettigrew de retour dans sa vie, alors qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui… Cela ne finirait donc jamais… Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait envie de hurler. Il tira sur ses cheveux, à se faire mal, jusqu'à ce que les larmes vinssent à ses yeux.

Ron l'appela, toujours vigilant, les yeux fixés sur Pettigrew.

_-_ Il faut le neutraliser avant la tombée de la nuit, dit_-_il. Il fait nuit tôt en cette saison.

_-_ Il faut attendre Dumbledore, répondit Harry sur un ton las.

_-_ Oui… Dumbledore doit venir… Tu as eu raison d'envoyer la petite Ginny le chercher…

Peter se penchait sur le côté pour regarder Ron. Il souriait d'un sourire édenté et dans son œil unique brillait une lueur que Ron n'aimait guère.

_-_ Dumbledore saura quoi faire… continuait Pettigrew sur un ton haletant.

_-_ Dumbledore ne peut rien contre la lycanthropie, soupira Harry.

_-_ Il existe une potion… le coupa Peter avidement… Je le sais… Ils en avaient pris en Roumanie, tous ces loups_-_garous qui nous attendaient…

_-_ Oui, mais c'est une potion compliquée… et il faut la prendre avant la pleine lune et après… et puis, Rogue n'est plus là pour la fabriquer…

Peter eut un sourire cruel. Il leva un œil chafouin sur Harry.

_-_ C'est donc vrai… murmura_-_t_-_il. Ce cher vieux Servilus est bien mort…

Il prit le silence des jeunes gens pour un assentiment.

…

Un peu pâli, Ron reprit :

_-_ De toutes façons, ce n'est pas une potion Tue_-_Loup qu'il faut pour un type comme lui ! Il est déjà assez cruel sans l'excuse d'être un Loup_-_garou…

Il serrait sa baguette au point que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches. Le regard de Peter allait de la baguette de Ron à ses yeux rétrécis. Pettigrew passait et repassait sans cesse sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Chaque déglutition lui coûtait un effort surhumain, semblait_-_il.

_-_ Harry… pria_-_t_-_il sans détacher son œil de Ron. Tu pourras dire un mot ou deux à Dumbledore pour moi, hein, mon garçon… Tu lui diras comme je t'ai laissé la vie sauve quand cette raclure de Bellatrix a voulu te tuer…

Un ricanement douloureux de Ron le fit changer de tactique.

_-_ Tu lui parleras pour moi, n'est_-_ce pas… A Dumbledore… Il a pardonné à Severus Rogue… Il me pardonnera à moi aussi, pas vrai… Harry ?

Ron sauta en avant, comme pour bondir sur le petit homme qui se protégea de son moignon dérisoire, offrant aux regards le dessin sombre de la Marque, comme un hideux talisman inutile.

_-_ Dumbledore te pardonnera peut_-_être, sale rat puant… Il en est bien capable, mais moi je ne te pardonnerai jamais le mal que tu as fait à Hermione… et je te jure que si tu me donnes un seul prétexte – esquisse seulement un geste, espèce de chizpurfle purulent – et tu regretteras même les tortures de tes amis mangemorts…

…

La lueur dans l'œil de Pettigrew hésita entre la panique et la malveillance.

_-_ Ta sang_-_de_-_bourbe, hein, Ronnie… Elle est toujours là… La mauvaise herbe croît toujours, c'est ce qu'on dit… Il y a toujours une sang_-_de_-_bourbe pour se mettre sur mon chemin…

Il releva la tête et tenta de redresser son pauvre corps supplicié.

_-_ Tu étais un gentil garçon, Ronnie… Qu'est_-_ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu deviennes aussi implacable ? C'est elle qui t'a changé ainsi ?

_-_ Les seules envies de meurtre que je n'ai jamais eu, Croûtard, c'est en ta présence dégoûtante…

Ron leva le poing. Harry se leva brusquement. Pettigrew se ratatina sur place dans un gémissement plaintif.

_-_ Ron…

La voix basse d'Harry dégrisa un peu Ron de sa colère.

_-_ Reste éloigné de lui… implora ce dernier.

_-_ Toi aussi, dit Harry en l'amenant à plusieurs pas en arrière. Nous allons le surveiller ensemble.

…

Harry s'était repris. La peur, les questions, les souvenirs s'étaient lentement retirés de son esprit et l'avait laissé vide de toute émotion. Il fit asseoir Ron sur le banc des vestiaires et se tint debout à ses côtés. Il désigna le bout du banc à l'opposé du leur et invita Pettigrew à s'asseoir.

_-_ Nous risquons d'attendre un moment, dit_-_il. Dumbledore n'est peut_-_être pas dans son bureau…

Ron lui jeta un regard inquiet.

_-_ Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver… rappela_-_t_-_il un peu nerveux.

_-_ C'est juste…

Harry se tourna vers la porte et tandis qu'il surveillait Peter de sa baguette, il tendit la main vers la porte du vestiaire.

_-_ Collaporta ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il tout en gardant les yeux sur Queudver.

…

Le visage de Peter Pettigrew prit une expression à la fois étonnée et admirative. Il garda la bouche bée un long moment avant de se mettre à rire, d'un rire aigre.

_-_ Je comprends… Je comprends pourquoi il a peur de toi, Harry… J'ignore comment il l'a appris mais il connaît l'étendue de tes pouvoirs… et il sait ton courage aussi…. Ton courage absurde… ainsi que celui de tes amis. S'enfermer ainsi avec un loup_-_garou… crois_-_tu que tes pouvoirs te protégeront de moi quand je serai transformé en bête… crois_-_tu qu'ils le protégeront, lui…

Il désigna Ron du menton, avec une moue méprisante.

_-_ Ron Weasley est un grand sorcier, affirma Harry. Il est capable de se protéger lui_-_même. D'ailleurs, si Dumbledore n'est pas arrivé avant que la transformation commence, nous vous tuerons dès les premiers signes de la métamorphose.

…

Peter chercha dans les yeux de Harry une hésitation quelconque, mais celui_-_ci avait fermé son esprit et il ne laissait aucune émotion passer par son regard. Il savait également que Ron était assez échauffé pour abonder dans son sens. Pettigrew en était tout aussi persuadé. Il serrait de plus belle son moignon contre son estomac. Plus les minutes passaient dans le silence, plus il suait la peur, l'angoisse. Il ne cessait de renifler dans des petits bruits écoeurants. Il se grattait sans cesse le visage, les cheveux, les avant bras.

Harry se prit à surveiller le moindre changement de couleur de ses yeux ; ses gestes saccadés. Il entendait sa respiration haletante comme s'il fût à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il en eut assez d'attendre. Peut_-_être Dumbledore ne viendrait_-_il jamais. Et il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait voulu refouler les questions au fond de son être, laisser filer ce passer qui sans cesse se rappelait à lui. Mais il ne le pouvait plus. Il s'avança vers Pettigrew qui leva vers lui un regard implorant. Un moment, il se tint devant ce qui avait été un homme, l'ami de ses parents, celui entre les mains de qui ils avaient remis leur vie et celle de leur enfant.

_-_ Pourquoi ? dit_-_il simplement.

Cette question arrêta le mouvement de Ron qui s'apprêtait à le ramener loin de Croûtard. Peter eut une hésitation, comme s'il se refusait à comprendre la question. Puis Harry sut qu'il avait saisit le sens de son interrogation. Le regard de Pettigrew se fit plus clair quelques secondes avant de se troubler à nouveau. Il cherchait une réponse qui eût un sens. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. A moins que ce ne fût des minutes.

_-_ Parce que je voulais être un lion moi aussi… répondit enfin Pettigrew.

Sa voix n'avait plus rien à voir avec le souffle plaintif qui sortait de sa bouche d'ordinaire. En fermant les yeux, Harry eût pu laisser s'imposer à son esprit l'image du jeune homme rond et souriant qui saluait sur les photos de ses parents.

_-_ Sous une cagoule, on peut être ce qu'on veut, pas vrai Croûtard… dit la voix de Ron dans le dos d'Harry.

_-_ Plus que tu ne le crois, Ronnie… Et le plus excitant c'était de savoir que personne n'avait de soupçons… après que j'aie tué celui que j'avais chargé de prendre contact pour moi avec le maître… Ni parmi les mangemorts, ni parmi les membres de l'Ordre… Oui, c'était ça qui était le plus amusant…

_-_ Dumbledore savait que quelqu'un trahissait… l'interrompit Harry d'une voix blanche…

_-_ Oui ! Le coupa à son tour Peter dans un rire aigre. Oui, il savait qu'on le trahissait… Mais il ignorait que c'était moi… Qui aurait cru ce pauvre Peter capable d'aller trouver le Maître des Ténèbres… J'avoue que j'ai un peu joué au chat et à la souris à ce moment_-_là… C'était si troublant d'être le chat pour une fois… Je donnais des renseignements sur la cachette des Potter… et j'avertissais l'Ordre du danger… Personne ne s'est douté de rien… Jamais… Ce furent les meilleurs de mes jours… Mais le Maître s'impatientait… et il a été question du Fidélitas… Il a fallu arrêter de s'amuser… Et j'allais bientôt n'être plus qu'un pion sous une cagoule puisque je ne pourrais plus lui livrer cet enfant qui ne cessait de lui échapper…

…

Il se remit à rire.

_-_ Et cet imbécile de Sirius m'a fait le Gardien du Secret de James et de sa famille… Oh ! Harry ! ce jour_-_là !... Ce jour_-_là… j'ai cru que mon cœur allait éclater ! C'était si drôle ! Encore plus drôle que de faire porter les soupçons de la trahison sur le loup_-_garou. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de montrer combien j'étais satisfait… Il a cru que c'était de la reconnaissance… Dans un sens… oui, dans un sens je lui en ai été reconnaissant… Sirius avait besoin de moi… l'insignifiant avorton… James avait besoin de moi… Et Lily aussi… Et j'allais devenir encore plus important pour le Maître… Et de chat, je devenais soudain Lion… Le lion tout puissant que j'avais toujours rêvé d'être…

…

Peter se redressa à demi, une lueur un peu folle au fond de l'œil. Harry restait immobile, figé et pâle. Comme hypnotisé. Ron semblait stupéfixé, une moue dégoûtée tordant sa bouche. Personne ne l'avait écouté de cette manière, jamais… Alors, Peter Pettigrew continua.

_-_ Oui, je voulais être un lion… répéta_-_t_-_il. Et non plus le rat trottinant qu'on traînait derrière soi par pitié… Ce pauvre Peter… Ne le laissons pas tout seul… Tu peux venir Peter… et Peter venait… il riait quand il fallait rire. Il applaudissait quand il fallait applaudir… Oui Peter était un brave garçon… à qui on donnait l'occasion de rire un peu… de s'amuser… et de participer un peu au succès des autres… il en avait de la chance, Peter, d'être l'ami des coqueluches de l'école… Oui il en avait de la chance…

…

Harry haussa les épaules, comme pour se débarrasser de la chape de plomb qui lui interdisait toute parole et tout mouvement.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que vous reprochiez à mon père et ses amis ? demanda_-_t_-_il aussi froidement qu'il le put. De vous avoir accueilli dans leur cercle ?

_-_ Mais rien ! Harry ! Je ne leur reproche rien… fit Peter le plus naturellement du monde. Seulement, c'était difficile d'être à la hauteur de tels personnages ! Ils étaient brillants. Ils étaient insouciants. Ils étaient beaux. Sirius était un charmeur qui faisait rire les filles. James avait le cœur sur la main, et un sourire si irrésistible qu'on lui pardonnait chacun de ses caprices. Et Lupin était… le pire des trois… spirituel, discret, toujours à l'écoute des autres, toujours le bon conseil à la bonne personne… et cette aura de mystère qui l'entourait… Il n'avait même pas besoin de son insigne de Préfet pour faire régner l'ordre dans la pièce où il se trouvait… il arrivait même à tenir Sirius et James… enfin… la plupart du temps… parce que quand ces deux_-_là se déchaînaient, rien ne les arrêtait plus… pas même la menace d'un renvoi…

Un instant, un sourire éclaira le visage ravagé de Peter. Un instant seulement, car il se ferma presque aussitôt.

_-_ Quelle était ma place à moi dans ce trio parfait ? Moi qui n'était ni beau, ni brillant, ni spirituel, et qui ne savait ouvrir la bouche que pour chanter les louanges de ces trois là… j'étais une tache dans notre quatuor… la cinquième roue du carrosse…

_-_ C'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait comprendre un jour ? demanda doucement Harry.

_-_ Non ! Se récria Pettigrew comme s'il eût été insulté. Bien sûr que non ! Oh je ne dis pas que Sirius parfois s'énervait de me voir peiner à les suivre… Il était si impatient de tout… Quelque fois, il me traitait de boulet… Alors James se mettait à rire et me poussait à faire de mon mieux… Et Lupin ne disait rien. Mais il m'aidait à terminer mes devoirs plus vite pour que nous puissions tous aller nous perdre dans je ne sais quelle aventure… Non… Ils m'ont toujours tendu la main… même si parfois je sentais bien que je les gênais… j'étais lent, hésitant, et j'avais tellement peur de les décevoir que mon esprit s'embrouillait et que je n'arrivais qu'à faire le contraire de ce qu'il fallait faire…

_-_ Et c'est pour ne pas les décevoir que vous les avez trahis ! S'indigna Ron dans le dos d'Harry.

…

Peter soupira. Son regard était lointain, tourné vers un passé qui semblait n'avoir jamais existé…

_-_ J'ai cru que cette fois j'aurais une chance…

Harry resta quelques secondes abasourdi.

_-_ Une chance ? Répéta_-_t_-_il. Vous croyiez vraiment que Voldemort vous donnerait une chance ?

Pettigrew secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, Harry… dit_-_il d'une voix douce. Tu n'y es pas du tout… Cette fois, je n'aurais pas été celui qui recevait… Cette fois, c'était moi qui donnais… Je donnais au maître des Ténèbres ce qu'il désirait par_-_dessus tout… J'étais celui qui tenait entres ses mains le sort du plus grand des sorciers de tous les temps… De moi dépendait sa gloire ou sa défaite… j'aurais tué pour un moment comme celui_-_ci…

_-_ C'est ce que vous avez fait… dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Pour une heure de vaine gloire, un homme avait sacrifié la vie de deux de ses amis et d'un enfant innocent. Il s'appuya au mur. A quoi tenait les choses parfois… à presque rien. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme rabougri qui se racornissait sur le banc. A cause de lui, sa vie était en sursis. A cause de lui, la vie de ses amis était en danger. A cause de lui… le monde vivait dans la terreur… A cause de lui, la prophétie avait pu être accomplie…. A cause de lui, les choses auraient pu être bien pire… A cause de lui… Il ravala les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et à sa gorge. Il leva fièrement la tête.

_-_ Hé bien…De vous dépendait sa gloire ou sa défaite en effet… approuva_-_t_-_il. Je comprends qu'il ne vous porte pas dans le cœur qu'il n'a plus…

Pettigrew eut une moue sarcastique.

_-_ Oui… murmura_-_t_-_il comme pour lui_-_même. Ce n'est guère étonnant de ce bon gros Peter… qui rate toujours tout ce qu'il entreprend…

…

Il se redressa brusquement avant de s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur devant la baguette de Ron qui se dressait à nouveau devant lui. Harry n'avait pas bougé.

_-_ Sans toi… reprit Pettigrew avec aigreur… Sans toi et ta sang_-_de_-_bourbe de mère… je serais un sorcier puissant et reconnu aujourd'hui… Mais il y a toujours une sang_-_de_-_bourbe sur mon chemin, pas vrai Ronnie Chéri ?

_-_ Que vous a fait donc fait ma mère pour que vous la détestiez autant… ? Demanda Harry.

_-_ Ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Se mit à rire Pettigrew. Ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Rien, Harry… Rien… Sinon qu'elle a existé, et qu'elle est venue se mettre sur notre chemin à tous les quatre… La belle, la douce, la délicieuse Lily Evans ! Tout les garçons de Gryffondor étaient amoureux d'elle… et même ceux des autres Maisons… Même ce garçon de Serpentard qui était prêt à renier son sang et les siens pour elle… Oui tous étaient amoureux d'elle. Sauf Sirius. Au début, même, il en a été jaloux… et nous ressassions tous les deux des moyens de nous débarrasser d'elle…Et puis, quand il a compris que James était réellement accroché, il a laissé tomber… Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami à cause d'une fille, alors il a cherché à la charmer. Il la faisait rire. Et James était heureux… quel argument de poids n'est_-_ce pas… Puisque James était heureux, tout le monde devait l'être… Qu'importait que moi je sois au supplice chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble… que chacun de ses sourires me transperce le cœur et l'âme comme autant de sortilèges de lacération ? que chacune des paroles qu'elle m'adressait – Oh si gentiment ! Elle était si gentille et si douce… _-_ que chacune de ses paroles me rende dingue ! Puisque James était heureux, c'était le principal ! Moi je n'étais que l'insignifiant faire valoir… pas même bon à être le confident… C'était _Remus_ qu'elle avait choisi pour cela. Il était son ami. Ils étaient préfets ensemble… C'est lui qui les avait enfin réunis, elle et James… Je me souviens encore de ce premier jour de notre septième année dans le compartiment du Poudlard express… Notre dernier voyage vers l'Ecosse, du moins pour y passer une année qui s'annonçait pleine de rebondissements et de surprises, agréables à n'en pas douter… Oui, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

…

Peter ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il n'était plus sur le banc inconfortable des vestiaires de l'école. Il était sur la banquette cahotante du Poudlard Express vingt ans plus tôt.

…

_-_ Lupin était venu nous rejoindre un peu plus tard… la première des choses qu'il a dites, avec un sourire large d'une oreille à l'autre : Lily Evans est Préfète en Chef ! James a alors fait mine de s'évanouir. Je suis perdu… a_-_t_-_il dit. Elle ne voudra jamais de moi… Il plaisantait, bien sûr, mais il était réellement au désespoir. Il était comme ça, James, capable de rire dans les moments les plus critiques… Et Remus a fermé la porte du compartiment à clé, il s'est assis à côté de moi, en face de James et il a dit avec gravité – il savait bien faire l'air grave, Remus…_-_ Il a dit : Jimmy, c'est cette année ou jamais… Je la connais bien… Je sais ce qu'il faut que tu fasses pour lui plaire… Mais cela te demandera des efforts… de gros efforts… de très gros efforts… es_-_tu prêt à cela pour elle ? Et Sirius a répondu : Non ! Et moi j'ai ri. J'étais persuadé que James ne tiendrait jamais le programme que lui avait préparé Remus… Renoncer à ses éclats… à la gloire tapageuse… à ses échauffourées avec les Serpentard… du moins à portée de badge de la Préfète en chef… Renoncer à mettre en boite ce bon vieux Servilus en public… C'était trop difficile… Mais James a changé… Pas tout de suite, et pas d'un seul coup… il aura fallu quelques regards désappointés de cette fille, quelques paroles qui ont heurté son ego, et deux ou trois « je te l'avais dit ! » de Lupin pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il n'est pas devenu pour autant un garçon d'une modestie exemplaire – mais je dois dire qu'il avait des raisons d'être fier de lui à chaque match… Il était tellement doué – et quand il répondait aux félicitations qu'il n'avait aucun mérite puisqu'il avait un don naturel… on ne savait jamais s'il jouait les faux modestes ou si on lui avait lancé un sort d'humilité… Certains croyaient même qu'il se fichait d'eux… Mais oui, James a commencé à changer… et plus Lupin lui répétait qu'il avait désormais ses chances avec Lily… plus il devenait raisonnable ; Sirius en mangeait son chapeau parfois… il accusait Lily de lui avoir jeté des sorts… Il accusait Lupin aussi d'avoir ourdi avec cette fille un complot contre notre quatuor… Et le lendemain, il espérait qu'elle dise oui très vite à James… Tu verras Peter, disait_-_il avec cette assurance arrogante qu'il avait toujours. Je connais James. Dès qu'elle aura cédé… elle ne l'intéressera plus… Mais un jour… la veille de la sortie d'Halloween à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard… James est rentré au dortoir tout bouleversé. Il avait attendu dans la salle commune qu'elle rentre du bureau des Préfets et il lui avait demandé si elle voulait passer avec lui l'après_-_midi du lendemain… Et elle avait dit oui… Sirius et moi avons alors attendu que James se lasse… Nous avons attendu jusqu'à Noël. Et James est allé au bal avec Lily… Par Merlin ! Qu'elle était belle ! Et lui fier comme un paon à son bras… mais personne ne songeait à lui en faire le reproche cette fois… Sirius a alors renoncé à attendre. Et moi, je me suis retrouvé seul à attendre que James se désintéresse d'elle… J'ai attendu longtemps… Je crois que je n'ai jamais cessé d'attendre… Et pourtant je n'espérais rien…

Il se tut, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête renversée contre le mur.

_-_ Mais pourquoi l'avoir dénoncée? demanda encore Harry. Pourquoi l'avoir désignée pour que Voldemort la tue…

Peter sursauta et Harry crut que le nom de son maître était la cause de son malaise.

_-_ Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il la tue ! Se récria_-_t_-_il. Il ne devait pas la tuer ! James sans doute… Il était à prévoir qu'il se jetterait au devant du danger… Mais pas elle… Non, elle ne devait pas mourir… C'était toi qui devais mourir…

Derrière lui, Harry sentit Ron s'agiter.

_-_ Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'elle viendrait pleurer son époux et son fils dans tes bras… s'écria_-_t_-_il écoeuré.

_-_ Je n'espérais rien… répéta Peter.

Ron renifla avec dégoût. Il toisa la forme repliée sur le banc et Peter lui rendit son regard de son œil torve.

_-_ Je n'ai pas été toujours ainsi… Ce sont les années sous la forme immonde de ce rat qui vous servait de jouet à toi et tes frères qui m'ont rendu comme ça… et le monstrueux chat de ta sang_-_de_-_bourbe… et les tortures de ces ingrats… Je leur ai rendu leur maître… et voilà comme ils me remercient… Et Lupin aussi… Oui…. Lupin la cause de tout ! S'il n'avait pas mis en tête à James que Lily l'aimait aussi…

_-_ Mais Lily Evans aimait James Potter ! Cria Ron. Tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça sale bâtard… ! Et Remus n'est pour rien dans ce qui t'est arrivé ! Il valait dix mille fois mieux que toi !

Le regard de Pettigrew s'alluma une fois encore.

_-_ Lui aussi il est mort… constata_-_t_-_il avec satisfaction.

Ron bondit sur lui, sa baguette sur la gorge tremblante de Queudver.

_-_ Ron ! Cria Harry.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, gronda le jeune homme. Je ne vais pas le tuer… Je veux juste lui faire ravaler tout ce qu'il a pu dire sur Remus, sur tes parents et sur Rogue…

_-_ Je n'ai rien dit sur Rogue… se défendit Pettigrew d'une voix étranglée.

Son moignon essayait en vain de faire lâcher prise à Ron. De sa main, il tentait de se saisir de la baguette du jeune Weasley.

_-_ Ron ! Eloigne_-_toi ! Cria à nouveau Harry.

Il tendit la main vers la baguette qui échappait à Ron. Elle fut dans sa main droite, sans qu'il prononçât un mot. D'un second geste, il repoussa Pettigrew sur le banc.

_-_ Ron ! Reviens ! Intima_-_t_-_il.

Il lui rendit sa baguette quand son ami fut à nouveau près de lui.

_-_ Ça te va bien de donner des conseils et d'oublier de les suivre ! dit_-_il avec humeur.

Ron eut le bon goût de baisser la tête, tout en gardant un œil furieux sur Croûtard.

…

Celui_-_ci pantelait sur le banc. La lutte l'avait épuisé. Et il sentait dans tous ses membres des douleurs atroces. C'étaient à nouveau les douleurs de la morsure, quand il avait encore sa main d'argent qui le tourmentait… Il comprit que l'heure était proche. Une vague de terreur le saisit. Il tourna un regard suppliant vers les deux garçons à quelques pas de lui.

_-_ Ça ne va plus tarder, dit Ronald Weasley.

_-_ Je suis prêt, répondit Harry Potter.

…

Et ils levèrent ensemble leur baguette.

* * *

_**RAR chapitre 166**_

**_Etincelle de Vie : Oh! Pardon! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je ne voulais absolument pas mettre de spoiler! _**Ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un spoiler volontaire. Je pense que j'ai effacé le message avant que trop de monde le lise.

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Ellen se retrouve en danger... Et Harry qui recommence à croire qu'il est maudit, destiné à vivre coupé des autres pour les protéger... Il a un grand sens du sacrifice, mais le problème est que pour Ellen aussi ce serait un sacrifice de consentir à la séparation... Et elle n'a pas l'air prête à y consentir... _**C'est sûr. Ellen n'a pas l'air décidée à lâcher son Harry de cette manière.

**_chrys63_****_ : bon ce chapitre est palpitant jai hate de savoir ce qu'il va se passer et ce que va faire larry on va voir s'il est sincère ou pas ou s'il était agent double_** : on ne sait pas… il peut très bien jouer un rôle encore. **_le petit drago qui a peur... bien fait pour lui.ca lui fait les pieds. je me demande s'il a la meme crainte pour Voldemort surement mais il joue les grands je suis pas sur qu'il fasse autant le malin devant le maître_** : Sûrement pas, en effet. Mais c'est comme les petits chefs. Ils s'écrasent devant la hiérarchie et tapent sur leurs subalternes

**_craow42 : j'ai comme l'impression que Drago tenait un simple parchemin viergeplié dans sa main, après tout personne n'as vu quoi que se soit d'écris... _**Ah ! Drago ferait-il du zèle ? S'il suit les traces de son père pour les initiatives persos, il a du souci à se faire. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas ce que Nott lui fait remarquer ? **_euh..., j'ai du rater un épisode, les anciens de l'AD ne s'appelait pas la Brigade Masqué? Est-ce la nouvele gazette qui les a apelé l'escadron anonyme? _**Oui c'est la gazette qui les a appelé ainsi.

**_craup_****_ : J'adorerais lire les pensées et doutes de Théodore Nott, quelque soit sa décision. _**Tu en as eu un peu... C'est que Nott n'est pas très expansif… **_Sans faire de spoiler, quand tu auras lu HP 6 (le meilleur de la série, selon moi), regarde à nouveau ton chapitre (166), c'est étonnant. _**Et voilà ! c'est gagné ! ça fait 15 jours que je lis et relis mon chapitre 166 en me demandant ce qui peut être étonnant ! lol !

**_lolaboop_****_ : lola : Miss teigne t'es pire que la vraie rommancière, elle n'a pas autant de chapitre elle! _**Non, c'est dommage, hein ? sauf si on compte toute la série bien sûr !  
**_lola : pauvre harry, tu n'as pas honte de lui faire ça! Sa petite-amie loin de lui pour les fetes de noel..._** Je pourrais faire pire, tu sais…  
**_lola : j'imagine bien la tête de ce pauvre dudley qund il verra son cousin détestée embrassée une fille aussi jolie qu'elle. Ahahahahhahahha! _**Oui ! c'est bien pour ça qu'Harry veut la lui envoyer cette photo !  
**_Boop ; Que va bien pouvoir faire harry pour protéger ellen. Est-ce q'elle va le laisser faire? Et Nott dans tous ça, va-t-il faire du mal à ellie? A qui va s'en prnedre benedict?_** Tu as la réponse à une partie des questions, pour les autres il faudra encore attendre un peu.

**_mate : je me demandais quand elie allait devoir faire face "aux conséquences" de son couple par rapport aux salamandres...me voila satisfait..._** Et après c'est moi qui suis sadique !

**_Petite plume : J'ai une petite question à te poser à propos du chapitre 163 : "Détours et impasses". Quand tous se retrouvent et parlent de leurs plans de carrière, tu évoques que Lily était en train de suivre une formation d'aurors et James était joueur de Quiddich. As tu inventer ces informations ou les as tu trouvés dans un des cinq tomes à ta disposition en français ?_** non, c'est moi qui ai posé ce postulat dans l'un des chapitres de fin de la première partie. J'avoue que James joueur de quidditch, c'est facile. Quant à Lily, que faisait-elle ? aucune idée sinon qu'à moins de travailler au ministère comme Percy, elle devait être en formation puisqu'elle est morte à 21 ans soit trois ans après être sortie de Poudlard et que la dernière année au moins ils n'ont fait que se cacher. Elle ne devait pas avoir terminé sa formation et avoir de métier. Pourquoi Auror ? Ben… Pourquoi pas ? en fait, seule JKR sait ce que Lily faisait comme formation ou métier… et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de nous le dire **_! Sinon, j'ai bien aimé de voir Harry se poser en maître de maison devant sa tante et son cousin, lui le parent pauvre de la famille, obligé de passer son enfance dans un placard sous un escalier ..._** Oui tiens, tu soulèves un point qui avait été oublié. On a beaucoup parlé du retour de la protection mais pas du fait que le pauvre orphelin obligé de dormir dans un placard sous un escalier accueille ses « tortionnaires » comme des princes… Finalement, c'est une vengeance encore plus subtile que de leur taper dessus à coup de doloris. Obliger Pétunia à se sentir redevable, voilà qui est bien joué et sans même lui demander de lui en être reconnaissant… finalement, le petit Harry, il maîtrise bien son côté Serpentard. **_On va peut-être en savoir un peut plus sur Nott à présent. Il va être obligé de se dévoiler.. Que va-t-il préférer faire ? Avancer dans l'arborescence des Mangemorts ? Protégé Ellie, car Harry n'est peut-être pas le seul à avoir un coeur ? Essayer de prendre la place de Draco ? Ou bien jouer cavalier solitaire en n'étant ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, par exemple en faisant rater volonairement l'agression contre Ellie mais en ne se prononcant toujours pas pour Harry ? Cela nous tient en haleine ... _**hahahha ! et pourquoi pas tout cela à la fois ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que Nott ne se laissera pas dévoiler comme ça…  
**_Sinon j'ai bien noté tes apartés. 1 : on ne va plus avoir qu'un seul chapitre par semaine. Vont-ils être plus longs que les précédents, qui sont déjà d'une longueur plus que convenable ? Que vais-je faire les autres jours où il n'y aura pas de publication maintenant que "Mon sorcier bien-aimé" est terminé ? Connaitrais tu une fic aussi bien que la tienne et ausi longue ?_** Aussi bien sûrement, aussi longue, c'est pas dit… lol

**_Angie Black_** Merci à toi de ton commentaire. J'essaierai de continuer à te faire patienter du mieux que je pourrais…

**_lyane : Et beh, je me demandais quand elle arriverait, celle-là. Je parle de l'attaque programée contre Ellie et les amis de Potter._** Il fallait bien en arriver là ! **_Des fois, je me demandesi Drago ne craquait pas un peu pour Ellie lui aussi, et qu'il est jaloux. Si c'esdt le cas, il a du pêter un plomb en voyant la photo._** Hahahhaahhaha ! Drago amoureux ? Non, il est beaucoup trop imbu de lui-même pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne**_. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit vraiment les ordres, du Maitre, du faire ça, on a pas vu de lettre. Juste du parchemin plié. A voir. _**Comme je le disais plus haut : drago est un serviteur zélé… A moins qu'il n'ait interprété les ordres du maître avec un peu trop d'empressement…

_**RAR chapitre 167 : **_

**_chrys63_****_ : je vois que les choses avancent c'est le moment de vérité pour "larry" d'attend de voir finalement de quel coté il va etre ce méchant bon si ca se trouve ca n'est pas un..._** Pour l'instant je dirai que Nott est neutre chaotique… les amateurs comprendront. **_Harry est en panique pour son ellie j'espere qu'il n'y aura pas de mort je suis trop triste car dans ton histoire il y en déjà eu assez ..._** oui bon… mais d'après les échos que j'entends même en me bouchant les oreilles, JKR n'est pas en reste… même si j'ignore qui quand et pourquoi…

**_flo0o'z : je dois avouer qu'en lisant le début de ta fic, j'avais du mal à crocher_** C'est souvent l'effet que ça fait, c'est vrai. **_mais maintenant le problème c'est que j'ai peur d'être décue par le vrai tome 6 d'Harry Potter.._**. Mais non ! c'est pas la même histoire ! et puis de toutes façons c'est celle de JKR qui compte !  
**_Harana : J'ai trouvé l'attitude d'Hermione curieuse dans ce dernier chapitre. Pourquoi à la question d'Harry: "Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle fit un violent effort pour garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux d'Harry et celui-ci sentit qu'elle fermait son esprit en même temps."... Avait-elle peur qu'Harry découvre qlq chose concernant la potion par exemple? Mais que cache-t-elle encore?_** Non non ! c'est tout simplement parce que c'est Ellen qui est allée chercher les cheveux de Wilford dans son dortoir et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il l'apprenne par elle. Elle ne se rend pas compte que son silence est un aveu. **_Et pour le professeur de potion...Pourquoi pas un membre de la famille Weasley comme Charlie?_** Ah oui tiens ! pourquoi pas ?

**_cemeil_****_ : Percy, en père de famille? Je pensais que vu son "amour des règles", il serait un des premiers à attendre d'être marié pour avoir un bébé! Tout le monde change et vu les circonstances, ce n'est pas plus mal!_** Ben disons, qu'il y a ce qu'on prévoit et ce qui arrive réellement. Et puis, il sera marié quand le bébé arrivera… enfin, normalement.  
**_Un nouveau professeur de potions... Ron devrait être content. Je pense à Charlie tout de suite. Après tout, son retour au pays est abordé depuis quelques chapitres. Alors, je me dis, pourquoi pas, hein?_** Oui, c'est ce que je dis, pourquoi pas ?

**_craow42 : Je ne te tiendrais pas rigueur de ton erreur, moi meme au début je t'ai prise pour une adolescente mais j'aurais du me douter plus tot que tant de maturité n'aparais souvent qu'avec un peu de temps !(prend le pas mal quand meme c'est plutot un compliment !)_** Tu fais bien de préciser ! MDR !


	90. Chapitre169:Confidences pour Confidences

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 169**

**Confidences pour Confidences**

…

Il y eut une gerbe d'étincelles au milieu de la pièce et Dumbledore apparut, sa baguette levée lui aussi. Il la baissa aussitôt quand il avisa Peter sur le banc, secoué de soubresauts désordonnés. Il se précipita vers lui, faisant un signe rassurant à Ron et Harry.

_-_ Attention, Professeur ! voulut crier Ron.

_-_ Il est en train de se transformer… ajouta Harry.

_-_ Baissez votre baguette, les garçons, dit_-_il sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant bien que soucieux.

Le regard de soulagement que lui adressait Pettigrew le tranquillisa lui_-_même. Dumbledore évalua d'un coup d'œil la situation et secoua la tête lentement.

_-_ Pourquoi n'êtes_-_vous pas venu me trouver plus tôt, Peter ? demanda_-_t_-_il sur un ton de regrets.

_-_ Je ne pouvais pas… hoqueta Pettigrew entre deux frissons douloureux.

_-_ Il nous a dit qu'il était prisonnier, Professeur, répondit Harry à la place du petit homme torturé. Il n'a pu s'évader que récemment.

_-_ Il ment ! s'écria Ron. C'est tout de même curieux qu'il se soit « évadé » juste pour la pleine lune ! Vous ne trouvez pas cela fort à propos, Monsieur…

Dumbledore eut un sourire triste.

_-_ En effet, Ronald…

Il reporta les yeux sur Peter.

_-_ Mais je ne crois pas que Peter Pettigrew ait agi sur commande… N'est_-_ce pas Peter ? Vous ne vouliez pas faire de mal à quiconque cette fois…

_-_ Non ! Haleta Queudver en tendant sa main valide vers le professeur. Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas faire de mal… A personne…

_-_ Il est venu chercher de l'aide… murmura Harry.

Dumbledore prit la main fébrile de Peter dans la sienne et ce dernier s'y accrocha pour se redresser un peu.

Ron fit un pas en avant, sa baguette toujours menaçante.

_-_ Oui… s'essoufflait Peter dans une plainte involontaire. De l'aide… Professeur…

Mais Dumbledore contemplait le corps perclus de douleurs fulgurantes d'un œil accablé. Les cheveux rares faisaient des touffes jaunâtres sur un crâne dégarnis. Le visage déformé, rendu hideux par la souffrance et les cicatrices mal soignées, l'œil unique où se lisaient les peurs les plus terribles, la main absente, la marque effrayante, plus que visible comme en relief sur la peau desséchée, le corps tordu, les membres estropiés… Et l'horreur à venir, qui se préparait.

_-_ Professeur, la métamorphose a déjà commencé… pria Ron avec angoisse.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Nous avons encore un peu de temps… La première mutation, n'est_-_ce pas Peter…

Il ne dit pas qu'elle serait longue et douloureuse. Peter le savait déjà. Il savait qu'elle serait pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Et il savait aussi qu'il ne la supporterait pas. Et s'il n'en mourrait pas, il en deviendrait fou. Fou de douleur et de rage…

_-_ Il fallait venir me voir plus tôt Peter… répéta Dumbledore malgré lui. Depuis quand Voldemort vous a_-_t_-_il laissé vous enfuir…

Peter frissonna, d'une convulsion violente.

_-_ Avant_-_hier soir… J'ai mis deux jours pour arriver jusqu'ici… Je n'en pouvais plus… Je ne pouvais pas transplaner très loin chaque fois… c'est à peine si j'avais assez de force pour me métanimager… Et la Forêt Interdite est à nouveau pleine de magie… Les araignées sont partout et les centaures… je crois qu'ils ont senti ma présence aujourd'hui… Je ne pouvais me cacher plus longtemps… Et cette douleur, cette angoisse au fur et à mesure que le jour baissait… La neige est froide… j'ai voulu me transformer pour aller trouver Harry dans son dortoir… mais je n'ai pas pu entrer… La magie encore… la magie noire… Elle porte la marque de Rogue… Je l'ai sentie… Alors j'ai suivi le garçon… j'avais peur de croiser le chat de la sang_-_de_-_bourbe… mais je l'ai entendu qui parlait de Quidditch alors je me suis caché et j'ai attendu qu'il vienne ici… Seul… il fallait que je lui parle… que je le voie…. Il pouvait m'amener à vous, Professeur… C'est un bon garçon… n'est_-_ce pas… C'est un gentil garçon, Harry Potter…

Dumbledore passa sa main sur le front ridé de Peter Pettigrew. Il acquiesça d'un sourire.

_-_ Que vouliez_-_vous dire à Harry, Peter ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Peter se rejeta sur le banc dans une inspiration qui n'était qu'un râle.

_-_ En tous cas, il ne voulait pas lui demander pardon ! cracha Ron avec colère et dégoût. Si vous l'aviez entendu, Professeur… Il n'a éprouvé aucun remords, pas même des regrets…

La respiration de Queudver se fit plus haletante. Il fixait son œil sur la face rubiconde de Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux ébouriffés. Ron lui avait le regard rivé sur la main de Dumbledore qui tenait celle de cet affreux bonhomme qui suait le mal par tous les pores.

…

Harry vint prendre son ami par les épaules et le ramena sur le banc opposé.

_-_ Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, Ron, dit_-_il d'une voix neutre.

Il retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore et Pettigrew.

_-_ Ne l'as_-_tu pas compris ? Rien dans l'histoire qu'il nous a raconté ne me concerne. C'était une affaire entre gens qui ne sont plus. Qu'il se débrouille avec sa conscience puisqu'il ne peut plus le faire avec eux… Mais moi, je ne peux rien pour lui.

Il se détourna et dit au professeur Dumbledore.

_-_ Nos camarades vont bientôt arriver… Ils s'étonneront de trouver la porte scellée.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du directeur et celui_-_ci parut approuver d'un signe de tête.

Dumbledore se leva lentement et aida Peter à se redresser lentement. Il agita sa baguette et Fumseck apparut en silence. Il fit le tour du vestiaire avant d'aller se poser près de Ron, sur le banc.

_-_ Venez Peter, dit Dumbledore en passant son bras dans le dos de Pettigrew. Fumseck va nous transporter tous les deux… Vous n'aurez qu'à vous laisser porter…

Mais soudain Peter se dégagea de cette étreinte dans un geste d'une violence dont on ne l'aurait cru capable. Il se recroquevilla tout au bout du banc.

_-_ Non ! hurla_-_t_-_il. Non ! Non !

_-_ Voyons, Peter, vous pouvez me faire confiance… Vous savez que je ne refuse jamais mon aide à ceux qui viennent me la demander.

Mais Peter ne voulait rien entendre.

_-_ Non ! Non ! Vous ne m'emmènerez pas là_-_bas !

_-_ Il le faut Peter, pour votre propre sécurité… et celle de tous les enfants…

_-_ Non ! Je ne retournerai pas là_-_bas ! Pas comme ça ! Non ! Non ! Vous allez m'y laisser tout seul ! Je vais crever tout seul là_-_bas ! Harry ! Harry ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! Reste avec moi… ! Ne me laisse pas seul… Ton père ne m'aurait pas laissé seul…

_-_ Sans doute, répondit Harry. Mais je ne suis pas mon père… Il faudrait pourtant que tout le monde se mette ça dans la tête !

_-_ Peter, ne m'obligez pas à vous contraindre. Ce ne serait agréable ni pour vous ni pour moi…

_-_ Comment pourriez_-_vous l'ensorceler, Professeur ? demanda Ron. La métamorphose a déjà commencé, il n'est plus sensible aux sortilèges.

_-_ Il l'est encore… assura Dumbledore. La première mutation est toujours plus longue…

Ron ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

_-_ Vous allez l'emmener dans la Cabane Hurlante ? demanda_-_t_-_il bien qu'il sût déjà la réponse.

_-_ Non ! sanglota cette fois Pettigrew.

_-_ C'est dans ton intérêt, Croûtard… Tu voudrais qu'on te voie sous cette forme ? Un loup_-_garou borgne, boiteux et manchot ? Harry ne peut rien pour toi, il te l'a dit ; Le professeur Dumbledore non plus. Il ne reste que moi… qui me ferai un plaisir de te lancer au cœur l'un des coupe papiers en argent que le professeur Londubat possède. Ils sont posés sur son bureau, à la portée de tous… Et je suis sûr qu'il a tué avec nombre de loups_-_garous bien plus dangereux que toi… Parce que tu dois t'ancrer ça dans ta petite tête de sale rat pustuleux : Harry n'a peut_-_être rien à te pardonner, mais moi… je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait à mes frères et à moi et encore moins ce que tu as fait à Hermione…

…

Le regard mauvais que Pettigrew lança à Ron se noya dans une crise aigue de douleur. Il étira ses membres dans une plainte. Il se tordit sur le banc. Il sentait la souffrance pulser dans tout son corps, jusque dans la main qu'il n'avait plus. Dumbledore se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Le corps tendu de Pettigrew se relâcha. Il tourna un œil terne vers le professeur.

_-_ Vous resterez avec moi ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix sourde.

_-_ Autant qu'il sera possible, Peter… promit Dumbledore.

_-_ Professeur… voulurent intervenir Harry et Ron en même temps.

Dumbledore mit son doigt sur ses lèvres pour les arrêter.

_-_ Les phénix sont là, Harry… Ouvre la porte.

Il se pencha vers Peter, qui s'accrocha à son bras, puis leva la main pour appeler Fumseck.

Le Phénix s'y posa et dans un battement d'aile disparut, emportant son lourd et dangereux fardeau.

…

On cogna à la porte et Ron s'empressa de lever le sortilège. Il s'apprêtait à trouver une excuse pour ses camarades lorsqu'il se détendit. Seule Ginny entra dans la pièce sur un regard inquiet tout autour du vestiaire.

_-_ Il n'est plus là ? se hâta_-_t_-_elle de demander. Dumbledore est venu ?

Elle n'attendait pas les réponses pour poser d'autres questions : que voulait Pettigrew ? Où était_-_il ? Qu'avait dit Dumbledore ?

_-_ Il a amené Pettigrew dans la cabane hurlante, soupira Harry en se laissant enfin tomber sur le banc. Où sont les autres ?

_-_ Ils arrivent ! dit très vite Ginny.

Elle s'approcha des garçons pour leur apprendre, sans quasiment reprendre sa respiration, que Ellie avait reçu un appel de leur informateur. Malefoy avait conseillé à ses fidèles de rester sagement dans les dortoirs de Serpentard cette soirée_-_là. Et_ Larry_ s'était empressé de prévenir _Alba_ que quelque chose aurait sûrement lieu le soir même.

Ron ricana :

_-_ Alors Harry… Tu crois toujours que c'est un hasard que ce sale rat soit de retour aujourd'hui ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, admit_-_il. Mais je crois que Peter cette fois aurait servi à son insu…

Ron passa ses mains sur son visage. Il semblait épuisé.

_-_ Je le crois aussi… reconnut_-_il. Je dois apprendre à me contrôler. Je dois garder mon calme. Je ne ferais pas trois jours chez les Aurors si je perds mon sang_-_froid ainsi…

_-_ Je trouve au contraire que tu as fait preuve d'une grande présence d'esprit… répondit Harry. Et je trouve aussi que tu t'es remarquablement maîtrisé… Ta main ne tremblait pas quand tu l'as menacé de le tuer…

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry, embarrassé :

_-_ La tienne non plus… Tu… Tu l'aurais fait ?

Et ses mains tremblaient à présent, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Et toi ?

Ron n'osa croiser ses yeux.

_-_ Il l'aurait bien fallu… Il allait se transformer en bête féroce. Il nous aurait tué… ou pire, il nous aurait mordu… enfin… je ne sais ce qui aurait été le plus… _déplaisant_…

Harry lui rendit la grimace derrière laquelle il cachait son trouble.

_-_ Mais quelle idée aussi de s'enfermer avec un loup_-_garou un soir de pleine lune ! s'exclama Ginny qui ne comprenait pas tout ce que les deux garçons racontaient.

_-_ Et que voulais_-_tu que nous fassions… répondit Ron avec évidence. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'enfuie encore. Et nous ne pouvions laisser un loup_-_garou se balader dans l'école !

_-_ Non ! admit Ginny. Mais vous pouviez au moins sortir de la pièce avant de l'enfermer dedans !

…

Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent. Effectivement, cette éventualité ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Ils eurent le même geste de lassitude. Ils passèrent leur main dans leurs cheveux.

_-_ Vous voulez qu'on annule l'entraînement ? proposa Ginny.

_-_ Non ! s'écrièrent les jeunes gens à l'unisson.

_-_ Il faut que tout paraisse normal… Si on savait qu'un loup_-_garou était dans l'école… à nouveau… ce serait la panique… reprit Ron.

_-_ Un beau prétexte pour fermer Poudlard… dit Harry.

Ils restaient tous les deux un peu pâles.

_-_ Vous n'auriez qu'à dire que vous êtes malades, suggéra Ginny. Rien qu'à voir vos têtes, on ne poserait pas d'autres questions…

_-_ On va bien… assura Ron avec un regard incertain sur Harry.

_-_ Oui, on va bien, répéta le jeune homme les yeux dans le vague. On va faire comme d'habitude…

Il tourna la tête vers son ami :

_-_ Merci, dit_-_il.

_-_ De quoi ? demanda Ron un peu gêné.

_-_ De ne pas m'avoir laissé seul…

…

Les bruits des pas dans le hall des vestiaires annonçaient l'arrivée des phénix. Harry sentit la main de Ginny qui serrait la sienne furtivement tandis quelle passait devant lui pour aller serrer son frère dans ses bras avant l'entrée de leurs camarades. Et Harry pensa à Pettigrew, à cette colère qu'il n'éprouvait pas pour lui. Qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée d'ailleurs. Il avait enfin compris ce soir pourquoi il ne le haïssait pas ainsi qu'il aurait du… C'était un compte de plus qu'il venait de régler avec son passé.

…

Harry écourta l'entraînement. Il prétexta un malaise et il était si pâle qu'on le crut. Ron n'avait pas l'air mieux. Ils hâtèrent le retour de leurs camarades et fermèrent ensemble les vestiaires. Ils rentrèrent en silence. La nuit brillait d'un halo étrange. La lune, énorme et pleine dans le ciel sans nuage, parsemé d'étoiles pointues, renvoyait sa clarté sur la neige et la lumière irréelle du parc ainsi éclairé laissait voir le chemin tracé par les pas de leurs coéquipiers. Les sons se propageaient d'une manière inaccoutumée et les faisaient se retourner souvent. Il leur semblait entendre, lointains, de longs hurlements déchirants et ils ne savaient si c'était la plainte du vent dans les arbres du parc ou le fruit de leur imagination.

…

Ils entrèrent dans le Grand Hall et la chaleur du château ne leur avait jamais paru aussi bienvenue. Harry sourit à Ellen qui s'avançait vers lui avec inquiétude.

_-_ Ellen ! murmura_-_t_-_il sur un ton de reproche faussement sévère. A quoi cela sert_-_il que Larry prenne la peine de te recommander la prudence si tu n'écoutes pas plus ses avis que les miens…

_-_ Dumbledore est passé dans la salle des Quatre Maisons dès qu'il a eu vent de l'affaire par Londubat… dit_-_elle comme pour expliquer sa présence dans le Hall.

_-_ C'est toi qui as averti Londubat ? demanda Ron.

_-_ Il savait déjà ce que j'allais lui dire, dit Ellen dans une grimace. Le Baron sanglant était dans son bureau. Et il était fort satisfait d'être arrivé avant moi, pour une fois…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'a dit Dumbledore ? voulut savoir Harry.

Ellen haussa les épaules :

_-_ Pas grand_-_chose comme d'habitude. Il a juste fait un tour dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient… Il s'est déclaré très heureux de faire enfin une incursion dans cette salle pour autre chose qu'en chasser les nuisibles et s'est réjoui de la voir aussi fréquentée. Il a commenté la partie d'échec que Sanders était en train de perdre contre Grayson. Il a félicité Thomas qui venait de terminer un portrait de Susan Bones que lui a demandé Finch_-_Fletchey… Plus vrai que nature, le portrait, d'ailleurs… C'est tout juste s'il avait besoin d'un sortilège d'animation… Tu crois qu'il accepterait d'en faire un de moi ?

_-_ Et c'est tout ? l'interrompit Ron, un peu brusquement.

Ellen eut un regard sarcastique vers le préfet de Gryffondor, mais elle tut la réflexion qu'elle allait faire. Lui et Harry semblaient quelque peu éprouvés, malgré leurs efforts pour paraître naturels et décontractés.

_-_ A peu près… répondit_-_elle. Il a simplement ajouté qu'il espérait que personne n'avait l'intention de sauter le repas de ce soir… Il parait que les Elfes nous ont préparé un vrai festin…

Elle eut une moue sceptique.

_-_ Ensuite il a lu attentivement la liste des inscrits au tournoi d'échecs du mois prochain et il a assuré qu'il ferait son possible pour se libérer afin d'assister au concours, car il promettait d'être passionnant… Il a salué tout le monde, rappelé que le repas serait succulent et que lui même ne le manquerait pour rien au monde… Et là, en ce moment, il est dans la salle des professeurs…

Elle se rapprocha des garçons vivement :

_-_ Et Pettigrew ? Où est_-_il ? Dumbledore l'a mis hors d'état de nuire ? demanda_-_t_-_elle très vite.

_-_ Tu as parlé de lui aux autres ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_-_ Non ! s'offusqua Ellen. Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Londubat m'a demandé de me taire, et je l'ai fait ! Mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes camarades de Maison de raconter que les amis de Malefoy s'étaient vus fortement conseiller par leur chef de ne pas sortir de notre salle commune pour la soirée. La rumeur que la Chambre des Secrets pourrait à nouveau être rouverte s'est propagée comme une traînée de poudre à furoncle dans tout le château en moins d'une heure…

Elle baissa le ton une nouvelle fois :

_-_ Il était venu pour te faire du mal ? insista_-_t_-_elle auprès d'Harry.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Pettigrew avec Ellen. Et surtout pas au milieu du grand hall. Ellen prit sa main dans les siennes. La pâleur d'Harry l'inquiétait.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? s'alarma_-_t_-_elle.

Elle chercha vers Ron une explication, une parole rassurante, mais le jeune Weasley était tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'Harry.

…

_-_ Ha ! Vous voici !

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête vers le Directeur qui s'avançait en souriant à Ellen. La jeune fille se retourna.

_-_ Miss McGregor, le professeur Londubat attend les préfets de Serpentard dans son bureau…

Ellen lâcha la main d'Harry à regrets. Elle n'osa rien ajouter devant Dumbledore. Elle partit vers le couloir du rez_-_de_-_chaussée, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois. Dès qu'elle se fut éloignée, le sourire avenant du vieil homme devint plus grave.

_-_ Cet entraînement de Quidditch a laissé des traces, jeunes gens… Vous avez besoin d'un remontant.

Il leur fit un signe de la main pour les inviter à le suivre. A travers plusieurs passages secrets, Dumbledore les amena, non pas vers son bureau, mais dans son appartement. Les jeunes hommes ne s'en aperçurent que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait en fait énormément au bureau rond du donjon. Ils manifestèrent une surprise silencieuse.

Dumbledore leur sourit :

_-_ Voici mon antichambre… en fait, je l'ai progressivement transformée en annexe de mon bureau et il m'arrive souvent de me lever la nuit pour venir consulter quelque dossier ou grimoire.

Il leur désignait deux fauteuils tournés vers la cheminée tout en parlant. Harry et Ron s'asssirent sans un mot, un peu hébétés.

_-_ Vous pouvez retirer vos manteaux, leur conseilla Dumbledore.

Ils enlevèrent leur écharpe de leur cou et firent glisser les manches de leur pèlerine toujours en silence, dans le même mouvement automatique.

Un plateau d'argent apparut sur le bureau, supportant une sorte de cafetière rebondie et deux tasses en porcelaine fine.

_-_ Ha ! fit Dumbledore sur un ton satisfait. Il servit lui_-_même les deux tasses qu'il remplit presque à ras bord d'un chocolat chaud et mousseux.

Il tendit la première à Ron qui contempla la boisson fumante d'un œil un peu vide.

_-_ Je sais bien que vous auriez sans doute préféré quelque chose de plus… tonique, ajouta le directeur en portant sa tasse à Harry. Mais c'est Minerva que j'ai chargée de descendre aux cuisines… je suppose que sa définition de remontant n'est pas tout à fait la même que la vôtre… Les petits gâteaux ne vont pas tarder… vous pouvez commencer à boire votre chocolat, cela vous réchauffera toujours un peu. Vous me semblez gelés tous les deux…

Harry et Ron portèrent leur tasse à leurs lèvres. Le chocolat brûlant les sortit de leur torpeur. Dumbledore fit venir le fauteuil derrière le bureau jusqu'à la cheminée et s'assit dedans, presque face aux deux jeunes gens.

_-_ Vous l'avez laissé seul ?

La voix d'Harry était basse et sourde. Dumbledore hocha la tête.

_-_ Je suis resté tant que j'ai pu… Mais c'est une épreuve qu'il doit affronter seul…

_-_ Il ne risque pas de sortir… ? frissonna Ron. Remus sortait bien lui…

_-_ Quand il était avec ses amis animagus, oui… admit le Directeur. Ou quand la potion Tue_-_Loup lui conservait sa conscience… Mais il n'a jamais quitté la cabane hurlante quand il était sous l'emprise de la lune de toutes les années qu'il a passé à Poudlard… J'ai prévenu Abelforth. Il va surveiller la Cabane… au moindre signe suspect, il me fera avertir…

Ron parut à peine rassuré. Il fixa son chocolat sans le boire. Harry gardait également sa tasse sur son genou, les yeux baissés sur les volutes de fumée qui montaient du liquide chaud.

_-_ Et demain, ne craignez_-_vous pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau ? demanda_-_t_-_il après quelques minutes de silence.

_-_ Peter Pettigrew a fini de passer entre les mailles du filet, Harry… Demain, il ne pourra rien entreprendre… Il sera trop faible. Je me demande où il a trouvé l'énergie de venir jusqu'ici… dans son désespoir sans doute, car il est au bout de ses forces…

Ron serra ses doigts sur l'anse fine de sa tasse. Son regard clair se fit aussi sombre que le chocolat. Dumbledore se pencha vivement vers le jeune homme. Il mit sa vieille main ridée sur le poignet qui tremblait. Il ne put empêcher Ron de renverser une partie de son chocolat brûlant sur sa jambe.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on en a à faire du désespoir de Pettigrew ! s'écria_-_t_-_il les dents serrées et des larmes dans les yeux.

Dumbledore, d'un geste calme et rassurant, sécha la robe et apaisa la douleur de la brûlure sur le genou et la main de Ron.

_-_ Mais pourquoi ne l'ai_-_je pas tué quand j'en ai eu l'occasion ! On ne serait pas là à se demander quelle catastrophe il va encore nous amener…

_-_ Pour tuer de sang_-_froid, il faut avoir plus que des raisons de le faire… répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Il avança la main vers la tasse de Ron et elle disparut.

_-_ Oui… Il faut du courage… reprit amèrement Ron.

Dumbledore se leva et alla prendre la tasse d'Harry qui la lui laissa sans résistance.

_-_ Du courage ? répéta Dumbledore. Ho non, Ronald… cela n'a rien à voir avec le courage…

Il posa la tasse d'Harry sur le bureau et elle disparut à son tour. Il revint vers la cheminée.

_-_ Il faut avoir renoncé à une partie de soi_-_même, Ronald… Ou bien être persuadé au plus profond de soi que l'on n'a rien à perdre…

Le vieil homme reprit sa place dans le fauteuil. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Ron.

_-_ Je suis heureux de constater que tu n'en es pas encore à ce point, Ronald…

Et Ron baissa les yeux. Ses oreilles étaient rouge vif. Il ignorait s'il aurait pu prononcer les paroles fatales. L'arrivée du directeur dans les vestiaires l'avait dispensé de prendre ou non la décision fatidique. Il en était heureux, en fin de compte. Il préférait ne pas savoir. Il glissa un œil vers Harry. Son ami paraissait figé, très pâle. Il eut conscience que Dumbledore avait détourné son attention de lui. C'était Harry à présent qu'il regardait avec sérieux.

_-_ Vous vous rendez compte, Monsieur… commença Harry d'une voix blanche. Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de dire que je n'ai fait que me préparer tout ce temps à ne pas être capable de tuer Voldemort…

…

Dumbledore fit apparaître, une à une, trois coupes emplies de bièraubeurre. Il tendit la première à Ron qui la prit, la deuxième à Harry qui la refusa. Le Directeur la garda donc en main, et envoya la troisième sur son bureau. Il prit une gorgée tout en ne cessant de regarder Harry.

_-_ Tu as tort, dit_-_il. Elle est juste tiède comme il faut…

Harry se leva d'un bond. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_-_ Je vous parle de Voldemort, Monsieur… Vous me dites que tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ne me servira à rien et vous voudriez que je trinque avec vous, une coupe à la main ! Mais à quoi devrais_-_je boire ? Au retour de Pettigrew ? Aux chances que je n'ai pas de vaincre celui que je dois combattre ?

_-_ Tu te trompes, Harry… Je n'ai jamais dit que tout ce que tu avais appris ne te servirait pas… Je t'ai toujours dit que ce qui te permettrait de vaincre Voldemort, la seule arme que tu pourrais lui opposer, était l'amour que tu portais en toi…

Harry devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était :

_-_ Et vous venez de dire à Ron qu'il fallait avoir renoncé à la force que donne l'amour pour pouvoir tuer de sang_-_froid… L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre… que croyez_-_vous que cela veuille dire ?

Dumbledore essuya la mousse de la bièraubeurre au coin de sa barbe.

_-_ Cela signifie bien des choses en vérité, Harry… mais je m'étonne de l'absence d'une question parmi toutes celles que tu aurais voulu me poser…

Harry referma la bouche. Il était surpris de cette réponse. Dumbledore se tourna vers Ron qui s'agitait dans son fauteuil. Il lui sourit, l'encourageant à parler.

_-_ Non… rien… marmonna le jeune homme. C'est encore une bêtise…

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'adoucit davantage.

_-_ Parle, Ronald… Que voulais_-_tu dire ?

Ron jeta un regard inquiet sur Harry puis revint à Dumbledore. Il serrait sa coupe de bièraubeurre entre ses mains comme pour s'y retenir.

_-_ Je me demandais comment on pouvait faire mourir un immortel, Professeur…

Il avait parlé très vite, sans lever les yeux de la mousse blanche dans la coupe. Le silence de Dumbledore lui fit relever la tête. Le sourire bienveillant du directeur lui serra le cœur. Cette question, il se l'était posé mille fois sans oser la formuler à haute voix. Il avait trop peur de la réponse.

…

Harry fit un pas en avant. Il était blême :

_-_ Vous savez pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais posé la question, Monsieur ? dit_-_il d'une voix blanche. Parce que je sais qu'il n'y a pas de réponse ! On ne peut pas tuer un immortel !

Il avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. Ron se leva à son tour et se mit entre son ami et le professeur Dumbledore, toujours assis dans son fauteuil.

_-_ Professeur… intervint_-_il avec inquiétude. Vous ne croyez pas que vous devriez remettre cette conversation… Harry est bouleversé… Vous comprenez, il y a seulement quelques jours il apprenait que ses amis et Ellen étaient à nouveau en danger et maintenant, Croûtard qui fait sa réapparition…

Dumbledore eut un froncement de sourcils qu'Harry ne vit pas. Le jeune homme se détourna vers la cheminée, tout bouillonnant d'émotions contradictoires.

_-_ Laisse, Ron… gronda_-_t_-_il. J'aurais du me douter que ce n'était pas pour s'inquiéter de notre état d'esprit qu'il nous avait invité à le suivre…

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il avec Ellen McGregor et tes amis… l'interrompit Dumbledore.

_-_ Rien de plus que d'ordinaire ! cria Harry. Vous m'aviez presque convaincu que je pouvais vivre une vie normale… que je devais suivre les élans de mon cœur… Que je ne trouverais le moyen de vaincre Voldemort qu'en m'entourant des gens que j'aime… et je vous ai fait confiance ! et aujourd'hui vous venez me dire que je ne serai jamais assez endurci pour tuer Voldemort de ma main… Vous n'avez jamais répondu à aucune de mes questions et aujourd'hui vous voudriez répondre à une question que je n'ai jamais posé… Aujourd'hui ! Où je n'ai aucune envie de vous entendre me dire que je me suis trompé du tout au tout ! Parce que je ne sais pas où vous voulez me mener ! Parce que j'ai l'impression de revenir tellement en arrière que j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir pas avancé du tout ! J'en suis au même point qu'il y a deux ans ! Pire même ! j'en suis au point de me dire que quoi que je fasse, de quelque manière que je m'y prenne… je n'ai aucune chance d'en réchapper… je n'ai aucune chance de le vaincre…

Il tourna vers Dumbledore un long regard de reproche :

_-_ Fallait_-_il vraiment que vous veniez me dire cela aujourd'hui…

Ron se tourna lui aussi vers le directeur, comme pour lui demander d'infirmer tout ce que venait de formuler Harry. Dumbledore s'adressa à lui :

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il avec Ellen McGregor et les amis d'Harry ? répéta_-_t_-_il sérieusement.

_-_ Malefoy a reçu des ordres, répondit le Préfet d'une voix basse. Il doit affaiblir Harry en s'en prenant à ses amis.

_-_ Vous voyez à quoi me mène de suivre mon cœur… ironisa Harry sans regarder rien d'autre que les flammes rouges et jaunes de l'âtre.

Dumbledore s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il avait là confirmation de ses réflexions intimes.

_-_ Rassieds_-_toi, Ronald… dit_-_il calmement.

Et Ron obéit.

_-_ Harry…

Il montra le fauteuil au jeune homme qui décida de l'ignorer.

_-_ Harry, s'il te plaît… insista Dumbledore. Le moment n'est peut_-_être pas bien choisi, et je t'assure qu'il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'avoir une telle conversation en ces circonstances, mais je crois qu'à présent nous ne pouvons plus éluder la question… As_-_tu réfléchi à la manière dont tu aborderas Tom le jour de votre rencontre ?

Ron frissonna. Il voulut se lever et quitter la pièce. Dumbledore, d'un geste, lui intima de rester à sa place. Le jeune homme se tassa dans son fauteuil, se concentrant sur sa coupe de bieraubeurre.

Harry, lui, sentait cette émotion qui travaillait en lui depuis quelques jours, et qu'il avait pris pour de la colère, monter du plus profond de son cœur et de son esprit, où il l'avait enfouie. Elle montait sans qu'il pût l'endiguer, comme une marée brutale, jusqu'à sa tête et ses yeux. Il frappa des poings contre le linteau de la cheminée.

_-_ Non ! Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je pourrais affronter Voldemort ! Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais m'en faire une !

_-_ Harry, soupira Dumbledore, les choses qu'on attend n'arrivent pas forcément au moment idéal… Et le retour de Peter n'est ni la meilleure, ni une chose à laquelle je m'attendais… Mais j'espérais avoir un signe quelconque, des nouvelles précises… et ces nouvelles c'est justement Peter qui me les a apportées…

_-_ Vous l'avez interrogé ? demanda Harry, la voix rauque et les yeux embués fixés sur le feu qu'il ne voyait pas.

_-_ Non, répondit doucement Dumbledore. Ce n'était guère le moment… et j'avoue que je ne croyais pas que Peter pouvait me donner des renseignements d'importance… il est hors course depuis trop longtemps et Tom est trop malin pour l'avoir laissé s'échapper sans prendre de précautions.

Harry se tourna vers lui, un peu plus calme, espérant que ses lunettes cachaient les larmes dans ses yeux.

_-_ Alors ? De quoi a_-_t_-_il parlé ? et pourquoi ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était plus grave que jamais, tourné vers des pensées austères.

_-_ Il ne voulait pas rester seul, dit_-_il enfin. Il était prêt à toutes les promesses pour cela.

…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard d'écoeurement. Ils imaginaient fort bien les supplications avilissantes de Pettigrew, ses gémissantes prières et ses mensonges aussi.

_-_ Il est capable de mentir pour arriver à ses fins, estima Harry avec un détachement dont il s'étonna lui_-_même.

_-_ Je le sais, soupira le directeur. Mais, le mensonge était bien loin de l'esprit de Peter, crois_-_moi, Harry… Cependant, de tout ce qu'il me racontait afin de me persuader de rester auprès de lui, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai accordé un quelconque crédit est le récit qu'il m'a fait de la préparation des Mangemorts. Non seulement parce qu'il servait de cible d'entraînement, mais parce que cela concordait avec les informations que nous pouvons avoir de notre côté… Et ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, concernant les ordres de Drago Malefoy, ne fait que confirmer ce dont je me doutais : Tom se prépare activement. Il ne tardera plus à passer à l'attaque.

Ron serra sa coupe de bièraubeurre à deux mains, pour les empêcher de trembler. Harry s'assit d'un bloc.

_-_ Les vacances ! dit Ron. Oui… tout concorde. Il veut isoler Harry… il veut qu'il soit le plus vulnérable possible lorsqu'il l'affrontera. Il s'en prend à ses amis. Il lui envoie Peter pour attiser sa haine, voire le blesser, ou semer la panique parmi les élèves… en tout cas pour faire le vide autour de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre… Pendant ce temps, il prépare son armée… afin qu'elle soit opérationnelle le jour de l'attaque. Et le meilleur moment pour attaquer, se serait pendant les vacances : la plupart des élèves repartis dans leur famille… Harry séparé de la majorité de ses sympathisants… dans un état d'esprit proche de la confusion à cause de ce qu'aura manigancé Malefoy…

Il s'avança sur le bord du fauteuil.

_-_ Il faut qu'Harry quitte Poudlard pour les vacances et que Voldemort sache… il faut le mettre à l'abri au QG…

_-_ Ça ne servira à rien… l'interrompit Harry. Ça suffit de se cacher. Rien ne l'empêchera de s'en prendre à ceux qui m'entourent. Il a déjà compris comment contourner la protection de Poudlard. Il sait que si l'école est protégée de ce qui peut venir de l'extérieur, elle est sensible à ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Il n'attendra pas que je sois prêt à l'affronter. Il va presser le mouvement. De toutes façons, il est plus fort que moi. Peu importe que ses mangemorts se heurtent à la défense de Poudlard, surtout si elle est réduite par les vacances comme tu le supposes Ron… une fois qu'il m'aura éliminé, le reste viendra tout seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit…

Il se renversa dans le fauteuil. Il fit venir de la main la coupe de bièraubeurre qui attendait sur le bureau. Il but plusieurs gorgées dans le silence.

_-_ Un jour, reprit_-_il. Un jour Remus a dit que je devais cesser de réfléchir au moyen de vaincre Voldemort, que je saurai quoi faire le moment venu, rien qu'en suivant mon cœur… Il avait souvent raison, sur beaucoup de choses, mais là, je crois qu'il a montré beaucoup trop de confiance…

Dumbledore sourit de ce sourire qu'il avait toujours, des lèvres et des yeux :

_-_ Pourtant, on ne peut dire que Rémus Lupin était d'un naturel excessivement optimiste…

Il leva imperceptiblement sa coupe vers les deux garçons et but à son tour une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

_-_ Veux_-_tu que nous reprenions cette conversation plus tard, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il après avoir essuyé la mousse de sa lèvre supérieure. Cela fait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps et…

_-_ Non, monsieur, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Puisque vous êtes décidé à parler, je préfère vous entendre maintenant. Bien que je doute que vous me disiez de façon très claire de quelle manière je vais pouvoir passer outre l'immortalité de Voldemort.

…

Un éclair furtif d'amusement passa dans les yeux du directeur.

_-_ Voldemort n'est pas immortel… répondit_-_il simplement.

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête en même temps : le professeur Dumbledore se moquait d'eux. Ou bien, il avait perdu la tête…

_-_ En veux_-_tu une preuve ? continua le vieil homme avec sérieux. Tu l'as détruit une fois déjà. Tu l'as réduit à n'être qu'un esprit informe, dépendant d'éléments extérieurs pour survivre. Seul son esprit avait un semblant d'existence. Pour retrouver un corps, il lui a fallu tout un rituel compliqué. Un corps qui reste mortel…

_-_ Mais… l'interrompit Ron. Cela veut dire que si on détruit son corps, cela ne suffira pas…

_-_ Et vous oubliez que ce n'est pas moi qui ai réussi l'exploit de le détruire la première fois… ajouta Harry. C'est ma mère qui a permis cette prouesse…

_-_ Je n'oublie rien, Harry… et oui, Ronald, il ne suffirait pas qu'_on_ détruise son corps pour être débarrassé de Voldemort.

_-_ Savez_-_vous ce que Jedusor a fait pour acquérir l'immortalité, Professeur ? réfléchit Harry.

_-_ Pas exactement, Harry… Il s'est tourné vers des voies que beaucoup répugnent à suivre et il est allé beaucoup plus loin que la plupart de ceux qui se sont penchés sur le problème…

_-_ Mais… Les Flamel… insista Ron.

_-_ Les Flamel ne voulaient pas l'immortalité, Ronald… Ils l'ont trouvée en cherchant à réaliser la Pierre Philosophale, le rêve de tous les Alchimistes : accéder au Sublime…

_-_ L'anti_-_alchimiste… murmura Harry. Vous voulez dire que Jedusor a suivi le chemin inverse des alchimistes ? Que c'est par la corruption de son corps qu'il a réussi à préserver l'existence de son âme ?

_-_ Vous voulez dire que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry affrontait Voldemort, reprit Ron qui suivait son idée, il pourrait détruire son corps mais que son esprit serait toujours…heu… vivant ?

Dumbledore se cala dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il tenait sa coupe de bièraubeurre dans sa main droite et avait l'air aussi à l'aise à présent que s'il recevait une visite mondaine.

_-_ Peter Pettigrew n'a pas seulement parlé de l'armée de Voldemort, dit_-_il. Je dois dire que c'était peut_-_être aussi par orgueil qu'il m'a raconté les confidences de Jedusor sur sa prétendue immortalité. Il fallait que Tom se sente lui aussi bien seul pour se laisser aller à des révélations auprès d'un personnage qu'il méprise autant que Peter… Mais je suppose que Ronald n'a que faire de la solitude de Tom Jedusor…

Il eut un petit coup d'œil vers Ron qui ne pipa mot, les yeux rivés sur les reflets ambrés de sa bièraubeurre.

_-_ Peter a confirmé ce dont je me doutais, reprit Dumbledore. Par des rituels de magie noire, Tom a assuré en effet la survivance de son esprit au détriment de son corps. Il a rompu le lien ténu qui nous lie à l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle nous naissons et mourrons tous… du moins la plus grande part d'entre nous… La fin de son corps ne signifie plus la fin de sa vie… Et donc, Ronald, par conséquent, celui qui détruirait son corps ne détruirait qu'une partie de lui. Son esprit, son âme, comme d'aucuns l'appellent, ne serait pas rejetée dans le monde des morts… mais resteraient, intacte, dans le nôtre, ainsi que c'est déjà arrivé une fois…

_-_ Sauf si c'est Harry qui le tue ? insista Ron malgré quelques réticences.

Dumbledore eut une hésitation. Il balança la tête dans une moue incertaine.

_-_ Je crois, commença_-_t_-_il avec prudence, je crois que seul Harry a le pouvoir de le faire passer de l'autre côté de la porte qui sépare le monde des vivants et celui des morts… Comment il devra s'y prendre, cela hélas, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'ai la conviction que tuer le corps qui abrite l'esprit de Jedusor ne sera pas suffisant…

_-_ C'est pour cela que vous n'avez jamais tenté de le détruire vous_-_même… fit Harry, frappé d'une compréhension subite. Pas seulement à cause de la prophétie. Vous saviez que vous pouviez détruire ce nouveau corps… Mais cela n'aurait été que partie remise… et moi j'aurai perdu ce statut de Survivant aux yeux de tous et surtout à ceux de Voldemort… Car je n'aurais plus été le seul à pouvoir le détruire… dans l'esprit de chacun… et dans celui de Jedusor… C'est cela n'est_-_ce pas… Il fallait absolument qu'il se concentre sur moi, pour que nous puissions nous affronter… et que s'accomplisse la prophétie…

_-_ Cela aurait retardé votre duel d'autant de temps qu'il lui aurait fallu pour retrouver un corps capable de le supporter… acquiesça Dumbledore. Cela t'aurait fait vivre d'autres années tronquées… jusqu'à ce que vous vous rencontriez à nouveau… Et j'ignore toutes les conséquences qu'aurait eu un tel délai, sur lui, sur toi, sur nous tous…

Ron porta la coupe à ses lèvres et but machinalement, pour ne pas penser à toutes ces éventualités que le directeur faisait naître soudain dans son imagination. Harry serra ses deux mains sur le pied de son verre. Il eut comme un vertige. Mais déjà Dumbledore se penchait en avant, comme pour s'installer plus confortablement.

_-_ Il faut que vous compreniez une chose, jeunes gens… Voldemort n'est pas immortel… il refuse de mourir… Et il a donc tout fait pour qu'à l'heure de sa mort, seul son corps, éphémère asile de l'âme, quitte ce monde auquel il s'accroche.

Ron et Harry froncèrent les sourcils, dans une réflexion intense.

_-_ Il nous faudrait Hermione, marmonna enfin le jeune Weasley.

_-_ Non, dit Harry. C'est Luna qui aurait plus à dire sur ce genre de choses…

Ron regarda son ami avec une curiosité inquiète.

_-_ Et peut_-_être Sir Nicholas également, ajouta Harry. Nick prétend que les sorciers qui refusent la mort deviennent des fantômes… Or Voldemort n'a rien d'un fantôme… Il est bien réel…

_-_ Ce doit être à cause des sortilèges de magie noire, estima Ron dans une grimace. Mais pourquoi Luna en saurait_-_elle plus que Hermione ?

_-_ Parce qu'elle avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur les médiums et sur la mort… le jour où elle nous a accompagnés au Ministère, dans le Département des Mystères… dans la salle de la Mort… là où… il y avait l'Arche…

Harry avait à peine pâli à ce souvenir. Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient fixés sur lui derrière ses lunettes en demi_-_lune.

_-_ Elle entendait les voix, et elle savait ce qu'elles disaient… Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait derrière le Voile… Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'était le Voile…

_-_ C'est la porte vers l'Au_-_delà… dit Ron à voix basse. Nous l'avons tous compris quand Sirius…

Il leva un œil inquiet vers Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'alarmer davantage.

_-_ C'est l'une des portes en effet… admit Dumbledore. Les chercheurs du Département des Mystères ont réussi à l'ouvrir un soir d'Halloween et depuis elle est sensée être gardée en grand secret… Mais elle n'est que l'un des passages qui mènent vers le monde des trépassés. Durant la nuit de Samain, ils s'ouvrent tous et nos deux mondes communiquent comme s'ils étaient un. Le reste du temps, seules quelques portes s'ouvrent par moment, lorsque l'une des âmes défuntes chercher à correspondre avec les vivants, par exemple. Ou quand un corps décède et que l'esprit qui l'habitait descend le chemin des morts jusqu'à trouver le passage vers le monde des disparus. Tom Jedusor a fermé toutes ces portes. Il a bloqué tous les passages par des sortilèges puissants.

_-_ Il n'y a aucun moyen de les rouvrir ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Il faudrait connaître les rituels exacts pour les rompre… Et la moindre erreur rendrait vains tous les efforts consentis.

_-_ Alors il n'y a qu'un moyen… fit Ron avec évidence. Attirer Voldemort dans la salle de la Mort au Ministère… ! Et le pousser derrière le Voile. Harry est assez puissant pour lui envoyer un expelliarmus qui le propulserait par_-_delà toutes les portes que vous voudrez !

Dumbledore retint un sourire devant l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

_-_ Crois_-_tu qu'il accepterait l'invitation, Ronald ?

_-_ Je te rappelle qu'il s'est bien gardé de s'approcher du département des Mystères, fit Harry sceptique… _Rendez-vous au département des Mystères, dans la salle de la Mort, pour un duel à minuit, la prochaine nuit d'Halloween_, signé _Harry Potter_… C'est un carton d'invitation qui aurait du style, mais je doute de son efficacité.

Ron fit une grimace d'approbation.

_-_ Dans ce cas, il te faudra trouver un moyen de forcer un passage, Harry. Et la magie ne te sera d'aucune utilité…

_-_ Je le sais déjà… grommela le jeune Potter sans oser regarder Dumbledore.

Pour une fois que le vieux mage daignait lui donner une piste de réflexion, elle se terminait en impasse.

_-_ Pas de baguette, pas de magie noire… Il ne me reste pas grand_-_chose. Ma main et mon cœur… n'est_-_ce pas, professeur ?

Dumbledore porta sa coupe à ses lèvres. Il garda ses yeux rivés à ceux d'Harry par_-_dessus le verre.

_-_ C'est déjà pas mal, Harry… répondit_-_il. C'est déjà une chose de plus que Tom n'en a à sa disposition…

…

Ron termina sa coupe d'un trait. Et Harry se décida à boire la sienne. Il y eut un silence troublé seulement des crépitements du feu dans la cheminée. Puis Harry releva la tête et les yeux vers le directeur.

_-_ Que comptez_-_vous faire de Pettigrew ? demanda_-_t_-_il posément. Le livrer au Ministère ?

_-_ C'est une éventualité… soupira Dumbledore. Mais je l'ai assuré de mon aide, et je doute qu'il soit en sécurité dans les geôles du Ministère. C'est un loup_-_garou à présent et ses antécédents n'incitent pas à l'indulgence envers lui… Sans compter que les suppôts de Voldemort encore en activité peuvent se charger de le faire taire définitivement sans autre forme de procès.

_-_ Vous avez dit qu'il n'aurait pas grand_-_chose à vous apprendre que vous ne sachiez déjà…

_-_ Il peut nous apporter des précisions sur ce qui a déjà eu lieu et nous permettre de faire des corrélations entre les différentes attaques… Il peut nous confirmer des noms… Comme il peut mentir également pour nous faire croire qu'il peut nous être utile dans l'espoir que nous le soignerons…

_-_ Comme il peut vous échapper encore… ne put s'empêcher de grincer Ron.

_-_ Où voudrais_-_tu qu'il aille, Ronald ? demanda Dumbledore doucement. Il n'a plus aucun refuge à présent, que la Cabane Hurlante… Dehors, il peut être reconnu par ses anciens amis, comme par ses ennemis, et son sort ne sera pas plus enviable qu'il tombe entre les mains des uns ou des autres…

_-_ Oui, fit Harry sobrement. Il est seul à présent.

Peter Pettigrew était en effet plus seul que jamais désormais. Il ne restait plus grand monde de ceux qu'il voulait épater en devenant un lion lui aussi. Et ceux qui restaient lui tournaient le dos. Le seul qui lui tendait la main était un vieil homme qu'il craignait et détestait presque autant qu'il craignait et détestait son maître. Le seul qui lui tiendrait la main lorsque la solitude et la souffrance reviendraient le tourmenter. Il était seul dans la cabane hurlante qui reprenait ses allures de maison hantée. Il était seul dans l'antre du loup_-_garou, peuplé des souvenirs des jours d'insouciance. Et dorénavant, il serait seul parmi les ombres du passé.

…

…

Harry et Ron marchaient en silence dans les couloirs, encore sous le choc de leur entretien avec Dumbledore. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir appris grand_-_chose de plus qu'ils ne savaient déjà et pourtant, Dumbledore ne les aurait pas emmené dans ses appartements privés s'il ne l'avait jugé nécessaire. Qu'avait pu lui apprendre Pettigrew pour le faire sortir de ses habitudes de lenteur et d'expectative ? Et malgré la mauvaise foi d'Harry qui ne voulait lui prêter que des intentions intéressées, il savait que le vieux mage s'était inquiété pour eux deux. Pour lui, que la réapparition de Peter Pettigrew et ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter ne manquerait pas de bouleverser ; tout comme pour Ron –et peut_-_être un peu plus pour Ron_-_ qui avaient quelques comptes à régler également avec son ancien animal de compagnie.

Harry jeta un œil discret sur son ami. Il paraissait encore affecté par cette fin d'après_-_midi. Et comme il pâlissait un peu plus, Harry suivit son regard vers le fond du couloir.

Hermione avançait, seule. Son pas s'accéléra comme elle les reconnaissait également. Et soudain, si les corridors n'eussent été désertés, on aurait pu voir la super_-_préfète à_-_cheval_-_sur_-_le_-_règlement faire une chose ahurissante. Hermione Granger se mit à courir dans le couloir.

Elle s'arrêta net à deux pas des deux jeunes gens. Ses yeux allaient, fébriles, de Ron à Harry, et de Harry à Ron, et ses lèvres tremblaient.

_-_ Ginny et Ellie nous ont tout raconté à Neville et moi… dit_-_elle très vite d'une voix basse et presque rauque. Vous… Vous allez bien ?

Harry haussa une épaule. Ron s'efforça de sourire :

_-_ Pourquoi irions_-_nous mal ? Tout va bien…

_-_ Dumbledore est arrivé à temps, commenta Harry, moins catégorique.

Hermione accrocha son regard anxieux à celui de Ron. Elle avança la main vers la robe du jeune homme et désigna un accroc au niveau du badge de préfet. Elle ne dit rien, Ron baissa les yeux. Elle pâlit un peu plus.

_-_ Oh Ron, non… balbutia_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas tué… je ne l'ai même pas frappé… souffla Ron d'une voix très basse. Je n'ai pas pu…

Hermione ne put retenir un sanglot étranglé. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche et se jeta contre la poitrine de Ron. Un instant surpris, le jeune homme caressa doucement ses cheveux en bataille et ses épaules qui tressaillaient.

_-_ Ça va, Hony… dit_-_il doucement. Tout va bien, je t'assure…

Hermione releva la tête vers Harry et lui tendit la main.

_-_ Et toi, Harry ? Tu vas bien aussi ? Que vous voulait Dumbledore ? Vous êtes restés longtemps avec lui…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard grave. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour parler de leur conversation avec Dumbledore. Ni le moment. L'heure du repas approchait et ils devaient paraître dans la grande salle. Rien de ce qui était arrivé ne devait filtrer. Et Malefoy ne devait entendre parler de rien d'anormal en ce qui concernait Ron ou Harry… Harry sourit à Hermione et répondit sur un ton rassurant :

_-_ Oh… ! Nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres autour d'une bièraubeurre…

Hermione se contenta de cette réponse. Elle serra ses doigts sur ceux d'Harry et laissa Ron appuyer son bras sur ses épaules tandis qu'ils prenaient ensemble le chemin du rez_-_de_-_chaussée.

…

Il ne manquait guère de monde dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore était déjà assis à la table des professeurs et discutait avec entrain avec le professeur Flitwick. Même Malefoy était à sa place, visiblement peu enchanté de s'y trouver, un peu inquiet sembla_-_t_-_il à Harry, et fortement contrarié releva Ron avec satisfaction. A la fin du repas, Ellen McGregor vint éclairer les Gryffondor sur les déconvenues du préfet de Serpentard. Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry et sa main chercha la sienne tandis qu'elle prêtait l'oreille à Seamus qui lui demandait pourquoi Malefoy avait paru à la table du souper alors que Bobbins l'avait entendu de ses oreilles recommander à ses amis de ne pas bouger des cachots…

_-_ Londubat a joué les naïfs, une fois de plus… dit_-_elle en confidence et avec un clin d'œil à Neville. Il a fait semblant de croire à cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets… tout en laissant entendre qu'il se doutait d'où elle venait… mais sans laisser à penser qu'il savait qu'il n'était en aucun cas question de la Chambre des Secrets… mais d'une lubie de Malefoy ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle comme Harry serrait ses doigts pour lui enjoindre la prudence.

Elle continua, imitant le directeur de Serpentard, qui s'était désolé qu'un tel bruit courût encore dans l'école. Et puisque, apparemment, cette rumeur provenait des quartiers de Serpentard, il fallait que tous les Serpentard la démentissent, les préfets en tête… Il comptait sur tout le monde… et ses yeux, selon Ellen, s'étaient accrochés au regard d'acier de Malefoy. Il n'avait menacé personne… Il s'était contenté de préciser que le Professeur Dumbledore verrait sans doute d'un très mauvais œil une absence au repas de ce soir… Il serait chagriné sans doute de voir que la coopération qui régnait il n'y avait pas deux semaines de cela avait déjà volé en éclat et qu'il jugerait sans doute que ceux qui n'auraient pas d'excellente raison de ne pas se trouver à table ne méritaient plus de se voir confier des fonctions de la plus haute importance, ni de représenter leurs camarades de Maison… En bref, Dumbledore et lui_-_même comptaient sur les préfets de la Maison à la Guivre pour maintenir le calme et désarmer les rumeurs paniquées…

_-_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi Malefoy fait cette tête… la potion a du mal à passer… ricana Seamus.

_-_ Une potion pleine de petites couleuvres difficiles à avaler, renchérit Neville avec un soupçon de fierté.

Seamus se leva de table comme Lavande et Parvati la quittaient également. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Dean et lui fit un signe de tête.

_-_ Viens avec moi ! commanda_-_t_-_il. Si tu invites Parvati au bal de Noël, Lavande n'osera pas refuser mon invitation.

Dean poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et se leva pour suivre son ami. Il donna rendez_-_vous à Ginny dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour un peu plus tard –beaucoup plus tard, si Lavande n'acceptait pas d'aller au bal avec Seam, précisa_-_t_-_il_-_ et s'excusa auprès des autres. Ginny se rapprocha de Neville et dit à voix basse.

_-_ Vous avez vu… Malefoy, il n'était pas seulement furieux, il était mort de trouille…

_-_ Il y a de quoi… bafouilla Neville. Parce qu'un… _-_ il forma simplement les mots avec sa bouche_-_ loup_-_garou… dans l'école, ce n'est pas très rassurant tout de même ! Ce n'est pas Remus Lupin, ce type… je veux dire qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'être sous sa forme de loup_-_garou pour être dangereux…

_-_ Je doute que Voldemort soit entré dans les détails, Neville… chuchota Hermione.

Neville frissonna. Il frissonnait toujours un peu à l'évocation de ce nom qu'il ne prononçait lui_-_même qu'avec encore bien des difficultés.

_-_ Je crois que si Malefoy a peur, c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas au juste ce que son maître à manigancé cette fois. Il ne sait sans doute pas que Pettigrew a été mordu. Ni qu'il se trouve dans les parages. Par contre, il sait que Voldemort est prêt à tout et il a raison de craindre ses initiatives.

_-_ Il est parti comme s'il avait toute une colonie d'acromantules à ses trousses, fit remarquer Ron.

_-_ Tant mieux… fit Harry. Cela prouve qu'il n'a pas été vraiment rassuré par les affirmations du professeur Londubat et qu'il ne soupçonne pas que nous savons qu'il a des contacts avec l'extérieur… Demain, il lui faudra répondre aux interrogations de ses camarades qui voudront savoir pourquoi il leur a demandé de se terrer chez eux, alors que visiblement il ne s'est rien passé…

_-_ Enfin… l'interrompit Ron, soucieux. C'est à espérer…

Il resserra son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et frissonna, une grimace inquiète aux lèvres.

_-_ Voyons, Ron… murmura la jeune fille à son oreille. La cabane a accueilli Remus des années, alors que la potion Tue_-_Loup n'avait pas été inventée… et il n'a jamais quitté sa prison avant que les Maraudeurs ne l'accompagnent… la cabane a fait ses preuves…

_-_ C'est à espérer… répéta Ron, buté. En tous cas, si certains avaient dans l'idée de ne pas respecter le couvre_-_feu, je crois qu'ils feraient quand même bien d'y renoncer pour ce soir…

Neville et Ginny tournèrent la tête, dans un geste identique et machinal, vers Harry et Ellen. Le premier serra sa main sur celle de la seconde, et cette dernière se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

_-_ On se retrouve tous dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ? proposa Neville tandis que le réfectoire se vidait peu à peu.

_-_ Peut_-_être Ron et Harry ont_-_ils besoin de calme, estima Hermione. Ils voudront peut_-_être se remettre de leurs émotions…

_-_ Oui, mais pas tous seuls… répondit Ron en entourant sa taille de ses deux bras. Enfin… je parle pour moi, bien sûr.

Harry consentit à sourire, un peu distrait.

_-_ Oui, mais si nous ne paraissons pas dans la salle commune comme d'habitude, nos camarades vont se poser des questions et se dire que Malefoy n'avait peut_-_être pas tort… et puis…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, hésita, croisa le regard interrogatif de Neville, inquiet de Ginny.

_-_ Il faut que nous parlions, termina_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Ça a à voir avec votre entrevue avec Dumbledore ? demanda Ellen.

_-_ Evidemment ! fit Hermione en se levant de table. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas aller dans un endroit plus… tranquille ?

_-_ Pour qu'on nous demande si nous avons eu peur de la Chambre des Secrets ? grimaça Ginny.

_-_ Tu n'auras qu'à nous faire ta bulle de silence… proposa Neville.

Il se leva à son tour et Harry lui montra la table des Serdaigle d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Ce serait bien que Luna vienne avec nous… Elle pourrait peut_-_être nous aider…

Il gratta sa cicatrice sans même s'en rendre compte. Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait la bouche. Elle baissa les yeux pour ne plus fixer le front rougi d'Harry. Harry cessa brusquement de frotter la balafre. Ses camarades le regardaient avec gêne.

_-_ Ça va ! fit_-_il en essayant de sourire. De toute façon, ça lui fera plus mal à lui qu'à moi…

Il se leva et entraîna tout le monde vers la salle des Quatre Maisons.

* * *

**RAR !**

**_Thehen : mmh tu devrait mettre des "s" Faces à Faces :)_** Cela a fait l'objet d'une discussion en effet avec mon bêta-lecteur… mais c'était pour mieux ménager le suspense !

**_achille : Au fait, tu avait adressé un message comme quoi tu remerciait les lecteurs de continuer a lire ta fic malgré la sortie du T6 en anglais, mais pour moi, premièrement je ne connaît pas l'anglais, _**MDR ! c'est une excellente raison ! **_et deuxièmement, comme on te l'as déjà dit je ne sait plus quand, une fois qu'on l'as commencé, on ne peut plus arrêter de lire ta fic._** Sortilège d'attraction ! Effet garanti ! sauf quand il rate !  
**_Autrement, l'arrivée de Qeudevert et assez innatendue, mais il fallait s'y attendre, et surtout s'attendre a cette fin de chap bien sadique comme tu les aimes._** Mais si vous vous attendez tous à l'inattendu, comment vais_-_je vous surprendre maintenant… ?

**_Angie Black_****_ : Finalement, l'attente fut supportable et superbement récompensée par ces faces à faces qui ont plutôt conforté mes hypothèses concernant Nott et de probables plans, et qui m'ont à la fois surprise ! Pettigrow, qui trouve un Harry extrêmement mûri, c'est là qu'on voit le cheminement que tu lui as fait parcourir, c'est incroyable._** Donc il faut que je continue dans l'attendu qui surprend… Vous placez la barre de plus en plus haut, là… je tiendrai pas le coup…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Mais Peter a-t-il vraiment l'intention de demander de l'aide à Harry, ou est-ce Ron qui a raison? Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit trainé jusque là simplement pour faire plaisir à Harry en évoquant ses souvenirs communs avec ses parents..._** Ha non, effectivement, c'était pas son but premier. Mais d'un autre côté comment mettre Harry et Peter face à face à nouveau sans que le jeune homme lui pose enfin cette question. **_Ou alors il veut prendre là une dernière vengance, en apparence inoffensive, mais en réalité très subtile: en racontant à Harry que Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup Lily, il verra son parrain sous un angle tout autre... et Peter aura réussi, avant de mourir, à semer une dernière fois le doute dans l'esprit du Survivant, en détruisant l'image qu'il avait de ses parents et de Sirius..._** Ses souvenirs sont une des dernières choses stables et immuable dans l'univers de Harry... Tu es sûre que Harry a des souvenirs stables ? Quant à Sirius, Peter a donné là une très belle image de son parrain à Harry, non ? Il a fait passer son amitié envers James avant la jalousie qu'il éprouvait envers Lily.  
**_Verra-t-on Rogue encore "agir" une dernière fois depuis ses souterrains? Ne serait-ce que par son souvenir, qui a marqué les esprits des élèves et continue à empêcher la maison Serpnetard de vaciller. Rogue ajoutaiune certaine dimension sombre et profonde à ta fic..._** Rogue ajoute une dimension sombre et profonde dans n'importe quelle circonstance… Merci JK ! **_d'après tes remarques, on peut comprendre que Charlie va devenir professeur de potion. Il ne me semblait pourtant pas qu'il avait une formation quelquonque dans ce domaine-là..._** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'ai juste dit que « pourquoi pas ? c'était une idée à creuser… »

**_chrys63_****_ : bon larry me laisse perpexle je suis pas sur qu'on puisse lui fair confiance : _**C'est le Mystère Nott… **_et le retour de peter et magnifique quel traitre vraiement le rat je trouve que ca correspond bien à son caractere et ce qu'il a fait dans son passé_**. Je crois qu'il faut faire la différence entre ce qu'était Peter et ce qu'il est devenu… L'histoire de Peter, c'est celle d'une descente aux enfers… **_ron m'inquiete j'espere qu'il va garder son calme et ne pas faire un geste qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. je sais bien qu'ils sont en guerre et que pendant les guerres il y a des morts mais j'aimerais qu'ils gardent encore un peu d'innoncence je suis une peu naive encoure mais c'est pas grave.._** Ron… Quel acte inconsidéré va_-_t_-_il bien pouvoir faire !

**_lyla : ce chapitre ma bouleversée! je t'assure j'en ai pleurer! de peur parfois... cette facon de présenter Peter, me fait penser a un gollum... et gollum je le supporte pas, quand peter se met a raconter ses histoires, j'en ai froid dans le dos..._** Merci ! Il est fait pour mettre mal à l'aise !

**_Choups_****_ J'avais le pressentiment que t'allais poster ton chapitre aujourd'hui...T'as répondu à aucunes de mes reviews (snif) _**je poste les jeudis. Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tes précédentes reviewes mais je les ai toutes lues. Quant à la dernière que tu as postée je l'ai reçue après que j'ai téléchargé le fichier sur afin de n'avoir qu'à le lancer le jeudi (parce que je poste sur les trois sites en même temps et ça prend bcp de temps)  
**_Peter, amoureux de Lily ? C'est vrai que ça parait assez évident quand on y pense..._** C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… je crois qu'il devait être facile d'être amoureux de Lily. Tout le monde était amoureux d'elle (enfin, c'est moi qui le dis). Mais peut_-_être que Peter était amoureux de l'idée d'être amoureux de Lily… Un amour d'adolescence qui passe aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Du même genre que celui qu'Harry a eu pour Cho : tant qu'il la croyait inaccessible il était très amoureux, mais dès qu'il est sorti avec elle, ben… ça a foiré… A la différence que Peter, lui n'est jamais sorti avec Lily et qu'il était persuadé que cela ne pouvait jamais arriver. C'est du même acabit que sa relation avec le trio James/Remus/Sirius. Il les admirait avant d'en venir à les jalouser…  
**_Ginny avec Gerald ! J'aime assez le fait qu'ils puissent être en couple, je saurais même pas dire pourquoi ! Peut-être parce-que je vois bien Ginny avec quelqu'un d'un peu plus âgé qu'elle..._** oui, mais Dennis n'a jamais que deux ans de plus qu'elle, environ. Et on le sait depuis quelques chapitres déjà.

**_Ta précédente review : Tu postes tous les combien environ ?. Et si c'est régulier, quels jours ?_** Toutes les semaines, le jeudi **_Et t'en es ou environ, dans l'écriture ? (Non malgré les apparences ce n'est pas un interrogatoire) _**Hahahhaha ! J'approche de la fin. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance… j'ai réussi à refaire mon retard…  
**_Je me dis que vu que maintenant j'ai un peu de temps, faudrait que je relise quelques morceaux de la première partie, y'a plein de trucs qui m'ont échappé..._** Oui tels que Ginny avec Dennis ! MDR !  
**_Parfois aussi, j'ai du mal à discerner ce qui s'est passé dans HP6 et dans Les Secrets...La dernière fois, je me demandais dans lequel des deux était mort Tel Personnage (ma mémoire me fait faux bon, je me souviens même plus de qui...)_** Oui mais là j'y peux rien ! Fallait pas lire le T6 avant d'avoir fini les secrets d'Hermione ! Comme moi ! Et na !  
**_Tu sais, avant je me disais que si je n'appréciais plus l'histoire des Secrets d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était pas grave, puisque c'est seulement une fanfic..._** ben oui… **_Mais là tu as un poids énorme sur ta tête (enfin, t'es pas obligée de le garder ce poids lol), c'est de ne pas me décevoir non plus pour Les Secrets ! Parce que j'ai été assez déçue de HP6 (je l'ai déjà dit, je crois...) _**Mouais… comme si j'avais pas assez de pression comme ça, hein…

**_Voldemort : Surtout que ces chapitres étaient merveilleux surtout le dernier qui était un des meilleurs que tu es écris à mon humble avis._** Disons qu'il est riche en informations.  
**_Je trouve que ce chapitre relance carément l'intérèt de l'histoire qui était déjà, je te rassure, très présent. _**C'est sûr on entre dans une autre phase de l'histoire…  
**_il est domage que ta fiction s'éloigne du 6 ème tome :_** Heureusement ! Argh ! l'horreur ! Moi aussi je veux être surprise par JKR ! Je n'ai jamais prétendu écrire LE T6 ou 7. Ce serait non seulement prétentieux de ma part, mais irrespectueux envers JK Rowling ! Une fic ce n'est jamais que l'exploitation personnelle par un lecteur des éléments que l'auteur nous a donné dans ses livres. Et oui, tu as raison : vive la diversité !  
**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre, surtout la fin avec les sentiments du sale rat! Comment espère-t-il qu'Harry va le sauver après tout ce qu'il vient de lui apprendre!_** En fait, à l'origine, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de tout cela.  
**_Etincelle de Vie : Je me demande pendant combien de temps encore Nott pourra cacher à Malefoy sa "complicité" avec Ellie._** C'est une question délicate en effet…  
**_Je croyais que l'on était définitivement débarrasser de Peter!(Désolée mais je peux pas le voir)_** oui, tout le monde le croyait…

**_cemeil_****_ : La fin de chapitre est assez étonnante. Ce tri-à-tête (Je dirais çà comme çà! lol) me rappelle une certaine scène à la fin du tome trois. On retrouve Peter qui fait de nombreuses révélations en ce qui concerne le passé des maraudeurs; un Ron plutôt sur les nerfs comme l'était Sirius et un Harry plutôt calme et posé qui cherche à savoir comme l'était Remus. Et l'image finale, je me dis... Non, çà peut pas être un hasard... C'est fait exprès, hein? Derrière Ron et Harry on peut voir se profiler nettement les ombres de Sirius et Remus. C'est trop fort! Bravo!_** Tu veux la vérité ? Quand j'ai écrit cette scène, je ne la voyais pas autrement. Mais ce n'est qu'à la fin que j'ai pris conscience de la ressemblance avec celle dans Cabane Hurlante. Et je me suis dit comme toi : Ce ne peut être un hasard. Alors je n'ai rien changé.

**_Alixe_****_ : Beaucoup aimé ce chapitre avec les confrontations avec Nott et Pettigrow. Tu nous as vraiment gatés_**.Merci **_PS : j'ai pas mis une review, la dernière fois ?_** Si, j'étais même persuadée d'y avoir répondu !


	91. Chapitre 170 : Le Fil du Passé

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 170**

**Le Fil du Passé**

…

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la Salle des Quatre Maisons, à peine moins fréquentée que les autres vendredis soirs. Hermione, d'un geste technique mais néanmoins gracieux, créa aussitôt un cocon de silence invisible. Les bruits leur parvenaient de l'extérieur, fortement assourdis. Cependant, rien de ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait filtrer hors de leur bulle d'intimité.

…

_-_Alors ? fit Ellie comme personne ne se décidait à prendre la parole.

Elle était un peu brusque.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Dumbledore ? Ça a un rapport avec Pettigrew ?

_-_Oui, fit Harry.

_-_Non, fit Ron.

_-_Enfin… refit Harry.

_-_Disons que… refit Ron.

_-_Si vous commenciez par le commencement ? proposa Luna. Vous réussiriez peut-être à vous mettre d'accord…

_-_Pettigrew a appris à Dumbledore que Voldemort se préparait intensivement à la bataille, pour une offensive imminente… commença Ron.

_-_Et il lui a appris aussi ce que Jedusor avait fait pour ne pas mourir, termina Harry.

Ils se turent. Les autres attendaient la suite.

_-_Et ? fit Ginny la première, un peu exaspérée. On sait tout ça… Je veux dire que nous nous doutons que Voldemort se prépare à la bataille… C'est ce que vous vouliez, toi et Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas Harry… Le contraindre à attaquer Poudlard pour te rencontrer. Vous l'empêchez d'avoir prise sur toi en cachant très efficacement ta famille de l'extérieur, ainsi que les parents d'Hermione ou les miens qui sont à l'abri au QG… Le voilà réduit à faire appel à Malefoy pour t'affaiblir de l'intérieur. Et maintenant il rajoute Pettigrew à la liste, pour te mettre la pression un peu plus, te bouleverser davantage… et –on ne sait jamais… il pourrait peut-être aussi te mordre… Mais c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Tu n'imaginais tout de même pas pouvoir le défier comme tu l'as fait à Halloween sans avoir de retour de manivelle… Et bien sûr qu'il n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Plus il attend plus tu acquiers des pouvoirs… et plus il doit patienter pour prendre sa revanche sur toi et toutes ces années d'errance…

_-_Elle a raison, la coupa Ellen. Quant à la manière dont Jedusor s'y est pris pour devenir immortel, on n'en a rien à faire… A moins que cela nous donne le moyen de défaire les sortilèges qu'il a pratiqué…

Harry secoua la tête négativement, Ron baissa la sienne. La voix de Luna les fit relever les yeux vers leurs amis.

_-_Au contraire, c'est très intéressant… estima-t-elle. Parce que cela nous dit au moins quelles voies on ne peut prendre…

_-_Ça nous avancera beaucoup en effet, railla Ellen, de savoir ce qu'on ne peut pas faire...

…

Il y eut un autre silence. Neville était livide. Ginny rouge d'exaspération. Hermione se rongeait les ongles.

_-_Le Professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit exactement comment il s'y était pris ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chuchotante, comme s'ils n'eussent pas été dans leur bulle privée.

Ron secoua la tête.

_-_Il a juste dit que Jedusor avait fermé les portes qui permettraient à son esprit de quitter le monde des vivants pour rejoindre celui des morts…

_-_Ce qui fait qu'on peut détruire son corps, continua Harry, mais que son esprit serait toujours dans notre monde sous cette forme monstrueuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il a disparu… Il lui faudrait du temps encore et d'autres rituels pour retrouver un aspect si ce n'est humain, du moins plus pratique… mais il reviendrait… encore et encore…

_-_Toi seul as le pouvoir de « tuer » son esprit ? fit Neville d'une voix blanche.

_-_C'est ce qu'il parait… soupira Harry. Et je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver comment…

_-_Il faut ouvrir au moins une porte… réfléchit Hermione à haute voix.

_-_Mais comment ? demanda Ron. Puisque nous ignorons quels rituels il a utilisé… et surtout aucun de nous ne serait en mesure de les réaliser. C'est de la magie à un niveau supérieur, d'après Dumbledore. De la magie noire qui plus est… qui demande non seulement des pouvoirs immenses mais qui comporte également des risques à l'avenant…

_-_Dumbledore n'a pas dit comment il fallait que tu t'y prennes ? questionna Ellen.

_-_Il a juste dit qu'il n'était pas immortel, mais qu'il refusait de mourir et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour… soupira Harry. Et aussi que pour devenir un assassin il fallait avoir renoncé à beaucoup de soi… ou bien n'avoir plus rien à quoi on pourrait renoncer… enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ; De toutes façons, je n'ai pas envie de devenir un assassin… Alors, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il attend de moi…

_-_C'est pourtant clair, dit Ellen avec détermination. Il faut que tu persuades Voldemort qu'il a envie de mourir…

Ron qui avait écouté ses premières paroles avec intérêt, haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

_-_On parle sérieusement, McGregor…

_-_Moi aussi… riposta Ellie. Si Harry lui montre qu'il peut lui rendre la vie impossible, il n'aura qu'une envie : la quitter pour toujours…

_-_Il ne peut pas se servir de la magie, rappela Ginny.

_-_Pas avec sa baguette, je sais, admit Ellen. Mais de sa propre main… avec la magie ancienne… cela me semble limpide, non ? Quelques sortilèges de doloris, ou de je ne sais quoi… tu dois bien avoir ça dans ta manche, Harry, non ? Un petit maléfice dont tu nous as caché l'existence…

_-_Harry ne veut pas utiliser la magie noire ! insista Ginny.

_-_Alors comment l'obliger à renoncer à l'immortalité ?

_-_On ne pourra pas l'obliger… dit Luna, mais sa voix se perdit dans le brouhaha que firent les cinq autres.

_-_On ne pourra pas le raisonner, s'exclama Ron.

_-_Et encore moins toucher son cœur, fit Hermione.

_-_Et puis, jamais Harry ne pourra lui causer autant de souffrance qu'il en faudrait pour lui faire appeler la mort… murmura Ginny.

Neville étendit la main pour les faire taire :

_-_Et si on s'y mettait à plusieurs ? L'un d'entre nous tue son corps pendant que Harry emprisonne son esprit… C'est possible, ça, Harry ?

_-_Et qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait ensuite, de son esprit ? questionna Ellie, narquoise.

_-_Ben… je sais pas, avoua Neville. C'est juste une idée… Tu en dis quoi Harry ?

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas ses amis disserter sur les moyens de détruire Voldemort. Il regardait fixement Luna qui enroulait les mèches qui repoussaient dans son cou autour de son doigt.

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Luna ? demanda-t-il. A propos d'obliger Voldemort à renoncer à la vie éternelle…

Luna tourna vers lui ses grands yeux perpétuellement étonnés.

_-_J'ai dit que tu ne pourrais pas l'y obliger… Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu dois le forcer. C'est lui qui a la clé pour ouvrir la porte vers le monde des morts. Sans cette clé, tu ne pourras rien. Par contre s'il accepte de te la donner, alors il suffira de pousser la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

_-_Alors, je suis perdu… dit Harry avec un sourire à Luna. Jamais il ne me laissera accéder au moyen de le détruire.

_-_Mais peut-être que Luna a tort, intervint Hermione. Peut-être que cette clé, tu n'auras pas à la lui demander… Peut-être que cette clé, c'est toi qui l'as déjà Harry…

…

Elle parlait avec animation soudain. Luna haussa une épaule, dubitative.

_-_Les sorciers ont le pouvoir de refuser le passage vers ce qu'on appelle l'au-delà… expliqua la jeune fille. Ils restent alors prisonniers de notre monde, des morts parmi les vivants, sous la forme de fantômes, condamnées à ne jamais pouvoir passer les portes car ils n'ont pas voulu renoncer à leur vie charnelle. On pourrait dire qu'ils ont eu à un moment donné les clés pour passer de l'autre côté, mais qu'ils les ont rejetées et qu'elles sont perdues à jamais… Voldemort, lui, n'est pas un fantôme… au contraire… il a renoncé de lui-même à sa vie charnelle –celle qu'il a obtenue en naissant_- _pour gagner l'éternité sur cette terre. Il n'a pas refusé la mort au moment où elle lui est apparue, il l'a refusée bien avant, il s'est débrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait rien à prendre à l'heure de son trépas. Il a volé les clés des portes et il ne les a pas jetées, lui… Il ne veut pas être un prisonnier. Il veut être le geôlier. Il a gardé les clés par devers lui pour que personne n'ouvre les portes à son insu…

_-_Je comprends bien, l'interrompit Ron… mais dans ce cas, pourquoi craint-il tant Harry…

_-_Parce que même les puissants ne sont pas tout-puissants… murmura Ellie. Et que la mort reste un mystère, même pour le seigneur des Ténèbres…

_-_Parce qu'il se doute, au fond de lui-même, que Harry lui a volé à son tour l'une de ces clés le jour où il a essayé de le tuer…

La voix d'Hermione était presque affirmative, pleine d'excitation.

_-_Tu veux dire que le moyen de le vaincre est dans les pouvoirs qu'il m'a transmis le jour où je l'ai mis KO ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

_-_Je ne sais pas… confessa Hermione, toujours aussi animée. Mais j'ai la conviction que la clé du mystère est dans ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là… Cela a forcément un rapport avec ce jour-là…

_-_Et la prophétie ! ajouta Neville après une hésitation.

_-_Mais la prophétie n'a pris corps que ce jour-là également ! s'écria Hermione. Ce n'est que parce que Voldemort a voulu tuer Harry que tout s'est mis en marche : il l'a marqué comme son égal ! Parce qu'il était sang-mêlé comme lui, et que ce faisant il lui a transmis à son insu des pouvoirs qui le rendaient semblable à lui-même ! Le temps de la survie a commencé pour tous les deux ! Voldemort était vivant, mais il n'avait plus d'existence… quant à Harry il a été confié à sa tante et des années de vie en demi-teinte l'attendaient… celui qu'on a appelé le Survivant… ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas que c'est à partir de là que tout à commencé : la cicatrice, le pouvoir ! Tout est parti de là ! De ce 31 octobre là ! C'est là qu'il nous faut chercher la solution ! Tout est là ! J'en suis sûre !

_-_Alors nous voici revenus à la case départ, soupira Harry.

_-_Non ! Affirma Hermione. Tu as fait du chemin depuis ce jour d'été, il y a deux ans où tu nous as parlé pour la première fois de la prophétie. Le professeur Rogue t'a amené sur des sentiers dont tu ne soupçonnais pas l'existence… Tu sais à présent sur quelles voies tu ne veux pas aller. Et celles qui restent te mèneront là où tu dois aller…

_-_Mais elles sont si nombreuses encore, murmura Harry. Et tant de questions encore se posent à moi… Si vous ne m'aidez pas maintenant, je serais seul quand viendra l'heure du face à face avec Voldemort…

_-_Tu devras en effet faire tes propres choix à cette heure, mais tu ne seras pas seul, tu le sais… répondit Hermione. Nous serons tous avec toi, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras. Nous te faisons confiance, Harry. Et d'ici que Voldemort vienne frapper aux portes de Poudlard, tu auras encore laissé quelques routes dans l'ombre. A force d'éliminer les possibilités, il n'y aura plus que quelques chemins qui se dessineront. Et quand tu n'auras plus qu'une alternative, je suis persuadée que tu choisiras le bon chemin…

_-_Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, rappela Harry. Je me suis fourvoyé plus d'une fois…

_-_Oui, et nous avec toi, rappela Ron avec sérieux. Mais nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Et je te fais aussi confiance. Tu tourneras la situation à ton avantage, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ginny tendit sa main sur la table. Neville mit la sienne par-dessus et invita Luna à faire de même. Ellie avança la sienne, presque timidement. Hermione la saisit et la posa en même temps que sa main sur celles de leurs camarades. Ron couvrit de sa grande main les cinq autres. Ils regardaient tous Harry qui se décida à mettre ses deux mains sur les leurs.

_-_Je jure de continuer à me battre, quoi qu'il arrive, dit-il, un sourire fugace au fond des yeux lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'Ellen.

_-_Je jure aussi ! promit celle-ci.

_-_Moi aussi ! répétèrent les autres.

…

Hermione retira sa main la première :

_-_Bien, fit-elle. Tu as en main toutes les cartes, Harry… A toi de les examiner pour savoir laquelle jouer…

Puis elle se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda où elle avait trouvé toutes ces informations sur le mystère de la mort.

_-_A la bibliothèque, répondit Luna le plus naturellement du monde. Je suis allée chercher des renseignements sur les médiums après notre conversation sur Trelawney, il y a quelques semaines, tu te souviens ? C'est un sujet vraiment passionnant. Il y a tant de découvertes à faire encore…

_-_Oui, mais ne crois-tu pas que certains mystères méritent de rester… mystérieux ? fit Neville avec timidité.

_-_Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière le Voile ? s'étonna Luna.

_-_Heu… oui, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme. Mais, vois-tu, j'espère que ma curiosité sera satisfaite le plus tard possible…

Hermione hocha la tête, approuvant en silence les paroles de son ami.

Elle se leva, effaça d'un geste de la main la bulle de silence. Aussitôt les bruits les atteignirent de plein fouet et Ginny se boucha les oreilles avec une grimace.

…

Hermione rappela le couvre-feu imminent et une série de grognements lui répondit. Neville raccompagna Luna jusque chez les Serdaigle. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le cinquième étage et le bureau des préfets. Harry et Ellie les suivirent à quelques pas derrière. Elle prit sa main et serra ses doigts entre les siens sans rien dire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau, Harry lui promit de l'attendre pour la raccompagner jusqu'aux premiers cachots.

_-_C'est inutile, lui répondit Ellen en l'embrassant. J'aurai de la compagnie…

Et en effet, le caquètement familier de Peeves retentit depuis le fond du couloir. L'esprit vint se planter devant Harry qui ne bougeait pas de devant la porte malgré les assurances d'Ellen qu'elle ne rentrerait pas seule. Quand elle eut disparu derrière la porte, Peeves se rapprocha d'Harry qui l'ignora.

_-_Oh ! voilà Potter-le-rapporteur ! chantonna l'esprit frappeur. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer les sales mouchards, Pot-pot-potter… Il a fallu que tu ailles tout déballer au Baron… Tu me déçois… tu me déçois beaucoup…

Peeves croisa les bras devant Harry, la lippe boudeuse. Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos, et s'appuya à la rambarde de l'escalier. Peeves passa par-dessus et flotta devant lui, suspendu au dessus du vide.

_-_C'est parce que j'ai menacé ta favorite, que tu es allé cafeter ? Ou juste parce que tu me détestes ?

_-_Je ne te déteste pas, Peeves, assura Harry. Il se pourrait même que je t'aie rendu service…

_-_Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua Peeves. Une convocation devant le Conseil des Fantômes, tu appelles cela une faveur peut-être ?

Harry eut un sourire narquois devant la colère rétrospective de l'esprit.

_-_Tu m'avais bien dit que tu ne voulais pas faire tomber Malefoy pour des broutilles, n'est-ce pas… chuchota-t-il en jetant un œil sur l'escalier vide. Si tu joues finement, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, tu pourrais devenir le héros de Poudlard…

Peeves leva un sourcil à la fois intéressé et dubitatif.

_-_Je ne veux pas devenir un héros… c'est bon pour un Gryffondor à la manque… J'en ai rien à faire des honneurs et des médailles… Moi ce que je veux c'est pouvoir continuer à faire des farces…

Harry lui lança un regard entendu :

_-_Et cela ne t'intéresse pas non plus d'obtenir ainsi un crédit plus important que le soutien de Fra Théobald auprès du Conseil des Fantômes… ?

Peeves pencha la tête sur le côté, une horrible grimace sur son visage de clown.

…

Il se rapprocha du visage de Harry, une lueur calculatrice au fond des yeux.

_-_Tu veux dire que si j'empêche Malefoy de commettre un acte qui mettrait Poudlard en danger immédiat, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux dans l'école…

Harry haussa une épaule :

_-_On ne pourrait plus te menacer de t'en chasser en tous cas… Mais bien sûr, il faudrait que le danger soit imminent et important… qu'on ne puisse douter du bien fondé de ton intervention et…

_-_OK ! Ça va ! J'ai compris… Il faut que personne ne soit sur son dos pour que je puisse le prendre sur le fait… c'est ça, Potter ?

_-_Si tu veux que le mérite de son arrestation te revienne…

Peeves fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Il vint s'appuyer sur la rambarde lui aussi, toujours au-dessus du vide.

_-_Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé ainsi l'autre jour, au lieu d'aller trouver le Baron Sanglant ? demanda-t-il avec un soupçon dans la voix.

_-_Parce que tu m'aurais écouté ? ironisa Harry ;

_-_Nan… avoua Peeves, renfrogné.

Harry fit un geste qui signifiait : « tu vois bien… » et Ellen sortit de chez les Préfets. Harry décida qu'il l'accompagnait jusqu'aux premiers cachots et il fit un signe d'au revoir à Peeves qui disparut dans une grimace.

_-_Tu l'as menacé de quelque chose ? s'étonna Ellie.

_-_Non… nous avons bavardé gentiment, c'est tout…

Ellen garda pour elle ses doutes et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la salle des Quatre Maisons, elle constata que Grayson et ses camarades avaient déjà rappelé à l'ordre ses condisciples de Serpentard. Elle et Harry ralentirent le pas pour faire durer le plus longtemps possible le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Londubat. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'arrêtant de la main sur la poitrine.

_-_Tu entres en terrain ennemi, plaisanta-t-elle à voix basse. C'est le territoire de Serpentard à partir d'ici. Et il est bien loin de celui de Gryffondor…

_-_Un peu trop en effet, répondit Harry.

_-_Tu sais, Harry, commença-t-elle avec une hésitation. J'aurais voulu t'apporter une aide plus probante… mais j'avoue que je ne sais quoi penser de tout ce que vous nous avez appris toi et Weasley. Et la mort est bien le dernier des sujets que j'aimerais évoquer avec toi… même celle de ce vieux dégoûtant de… _tu sais qui_… chuchota-t-elle encore plus bas.

Elle mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Il la prit dans la sienne et embrassa ses doigts.

_-_Tu m'aides, affirma-t-il.

Elle fit une grimace sceptique. Il la serra contre lui dans le couloir désert.

_-_Quand je suis avec toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille, tout me parait possible.

Dans l'ombre du corridor qui s'enfonçait vers les cachots, la figure de Peeves, éclairée du halo rouge des torches, apparut. Il rendit son signe d'au revoir à Harry. Ellen prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Harry fit mine d'ignorer Peeves.

…

Ils entendirent le léger sifflement du badge d'Ellen au moment où ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit.

_-_Je hais ce type… grommela Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

Ellen lui donna un dernier baiser en souriant.

_-_Préviens Hermione… j'aurais peut-être des nouvelles… souffla-t-elle en se sauvant vers les quartiers de Serpentard, surprenant même Peeves qui adressait grimaces sur grimaces à Harry.

Ce dernier resta quelques secondes au milieu du couloir vide puis il tourna les talons et se dépêcha de se mêler à ses camarades qui remontaient à la tour de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu.

…

…

Ron descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier du dortoir. La cheminée était éteinte. Il faisait froid dans la salle commune. La fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc éclairait la pièce de la lumière blafarde de la pleine lune. La neige au dehors renvoyait la lueur blême de l'astre. Et Harry était assis dans le renforcement de la fenêtre, les jambes repliées contre lui, son menton sur ses genoux, le regard perdu vers le Saule Cogneur aux branches alourdies de neige.

…

Ron vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

_-_Tu penses à ce qu'a dit Dumbledore et dont nous avons parlé ? chuchota-t-il. Moi, j'arrête pas d'y penser. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qui veuille dire quelque chose.

Harry tourna les yeux vers son ami.

_-_Non, Ron : tu n'arrives pas à trouver quoi que ce soit qui veuille dire quelque chose _que tu puisses admettre…_

_-_Et toi ? tu es arrivé à quoi ? demanda Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il reposa son menton sur ses genoux et resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes.

_-_A rien… soupira-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à formuler une pensée claire à ce sujet. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête et je suis incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Un instant silencieux, Ron reprit :

_-_Tu t'inquiètes pour Ellie… A moi non plus l'idée de Nott ne plait pas de trop… J'ai beau me dire qu'on sera là pour limiter les dégâts… C'est quand même très risqué et aléatoire…

_-_Ron ! l'interrompit Harry. On n'a pas le choix… A moins de les mettre tous les deux sur la touche… et ça, ni l'un ni l'autre ne nous le pardonnerait…

Ron baissa la tête.

_-_Je sais, murmura-t-il.

_-_Et je ne m'inquiète pas que pour Ellen… Je m'inquiète pour vous tous aussi. Et ce n'est pas le dernier message de Larry qui m'a rassuré…

Ron resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre, nerveusement.

_-_Mardi… il a dit mardi. chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Wilford va faire mardi ?

_-_Si je le savais… murmura Harry désabusé.

_-_Et pourquoi mardi ? continua Ron de plus en plus agité.

_-_Peut-être parce qu'il ne peut pas avant ? supputa Harry. Ginny a un cours avec lui ce jour-là…

Ron frissonna.

_-_Mais le philtre d'Hermione sera prêt, dit-il plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour répondre à Harry. Elle ne craindra rien d'un sortilège de lui…

Harry soupira. Il essaya de sourire.

Nott avait averti Ellen que Wilford, tout excité avait prévenu Malefoy que le mardi suivant commençait l'offensive contre les amis de Potter. Il riait tout seul en songeant à sa première tâche. Il se frottait les mains, comme pour se féliciter d'une bonne blague. Mais Malefoy l'avait fait taire, prétextant qu'il préférait avoir la surprise ; en réalité pour éviter toute accusation éventuelle de complicité, avait-il ajouté à l'intention de Nott quand Wilford avait quitté le dortoir des Septième Année. Nott croyait plutôt que Malefoy craignait que les murs n'eussent des oreilles, ce qui n'était pas forcément une assertion ridicule, compte tenu des lieux et des circonstances.

…

Ron tourna la tête vers le parc. Le lac d'argent paraissait noir, comme un trou béant au milieu de la neige. Le Saule balançait ses branches dans l'ombre.

_-_C'est une drôle de fin de semaine, pas vrai… J'espère que demain on aura digéré tout ça et qu'on pourra avoir un week-end potable…

_-_Voyons le bon côté des choses, répondit Harry. On va pouvoir passer un week-end plus tranquille puisque ce n'est que mardi que Wilford passera à l'action…

Ils échangèrent un regard las et reprirent leur contemplation du Saule Cogneur.

…

_-_S'il sortait de la cabane par le souterrain… chuchota Ron.

_-_Le Saule l'en empêcherait…

_-_Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu aussi peur quand nous avons su que Remus Lupin était un Loup-garou ?

_-_Parce que c'était Remus…

…

Un moment après, Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_-_Quelle heure est-il ?

_-_Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas envie de dormir de toutes façons…

_-_Tu sais… tu n'arrêtes pas de gratter ta cicatrice depuis deux jours…

_-_Je sais…

_-_C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Harry frotta son front de la paume de ses mains.

_-_Ho… non… pas vraiment… Les cauchemars, j'en ai l'habitude. Ce qui me gène, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'ils continuent quand je suis éveillé…

Ron se pencha vivement vers son ami :

_-_Ça recommence ? Je veux dire… _Il_ recommence à te tourmenter dans tes rêves ?

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur.

_-_Il n'a jamais vraiment cessé, tu sais…

_-_Tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?

_-_Ron… Dumbledore a parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passe, crois-moi… Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il nous a parlé comme il l'a fait ce soir.

…

Ron se mordit les lèvres. A nouveau la lune attira son regard vers l'extérieur. Il resserra encore une fois sa robe de chambre contre lui. Une fois de plus il laissa le silence glisser entre eux avant de ne pouvoir endurer l'écho de ses propres pensées.

_-_Comment fais-tu ? demanda-t-il à Harry. Comment fais-tu pour supporter tout cela : Nott qui menace Ellie, Pettigrew qui te saute dessus, et l'autre qui empoisonne chaque minute de ton existence, le jour comme la nuit ? Moi, je ne pourrais pas…

Harry leva un sourcil ironique :

_-_C'est sans doute grâce à l'aide de mes meilleurs amis, qui se débrouillent pour me faire oublier tout ce qui pèse sur ma vie…

Ron baissa la tête. Harry s'en voulut de son ton un peu acerbe.

_-_Je n'en sais rien… dit-il encore dans un soupir las. Je ne crois pas que je le _supporte_… Sinon, je ne passerais pas le plus clair de mes nuits à chercher un sommeil serein… J'espère seulement que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps… Et en même temps… En même temps, je n'en suis pas au point de me dire que… je suis prêt à tout pour que cela finisse… définitivement…

Il leva les yeux vers Ron, un peu incertain. Celui-ci se plongea à nouveau dans la contemplation de la nuit.

_-_On voit bien les étoiles, constata-t-il au bout d'un moment. Les Centaures doivent trouver la nuit très belle…

Il appuya son front contre la vitre glacée et ils ne parlèrent plus.

…

Un baiser réveilla Ron Weasley. Puis un autre. Il garda les yeux fermés pour continuer ce rêve parfumé. Il avait mal à la nuque et dans le dos et sa tempe était tout ankylosée. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller. Il aimait mieux rêver.

_-_Mais quelle heure est-il ? demanda la voix ensommeillée d'Harry.

_-_Il est encore tôt, répondit celle d'Hermione. Vous devriez remonter dans vos lits, vous y seriez bien mieux pour terminer votre nuit…

Ron ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière blafarde de l'aube les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Hermione lui sourit. Elle s'assit près de lui en souriant.

_-_Il va absolument falloir faire quelque chose pour tes sinus, mon cœur… C'est épouvantable ce que tu peux ronfler…

Harry s'étira longuement. Il était tout courbatu. Et il avait mal à la tête.

_-_Ne me dis pas que c'est ce qui t'a réveillée… bailla-t-il.

_-_Ho non ! s'offusqua Hermione. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

_-_Et c'est pourquoi tu t'es empressée de nous réveiller… grommela Ron. Mais je ne m'en plains pas ! se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. J'aimerais bien être réveillé tous les matins de cette manière plutôt que par les beuglements de Seamus.

Hermione allait répondre, mais elle repoussa vivement Ron qui se penchait vers elle pour réclamer un nouveau baiser.

_-_Regardez ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant des taches sombres sur la neige dans la lumière pâle du jour qui se levait.

Harry rajusta ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir les silhouettes qui se rejoignaient au milieu du parc.

_-_Dumbledore ! Hagrid et Firenze ! compta-t-il avec anxiété.

_-_Et on dirait que c'est Londubat ! fit Ron brusquement soupçonneux. Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est ce sale rat de Croûtard…

_-_Ils repartent vers la Forêt Interdite ! l'interrompit Hermione. Hagrid est avec Crockdur !

_-_Mais il n'a pas son arbalète, fit remarquer Harry.

_-_S'ils vont chercher Pettigrew, murmura Hermione, il n'est plus dangereux. Le jour est levé et il doit être bien mal en point par ce froid…

Harry frissonna. _La neige est froide…_ avait dit Peter, la veille lorsqu'il racontait son périple pour arriver jusqu'à Poudlard.

_-_Dumbledore s'est trompé, fit Ron amèrement. Il avait dit que Pettigrew avait fini de passer entre les mailles du filet et il a eu tort…

Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de Ron, sans cesser de regarder à travers la fenêtre les formes des professeurs qui s'éloignaient.

_-_Peut-être pas, Ron… peut-être pas.

…

Harry se leva. Il avait froid et sommeil encore. Mais il ne voulait pas remonter dans son dortoir pour replonger dans le rêve d'où Hermione l'avait tiré. Il avait pourtant bien commencé. Il était avec Ellen, dans le traîneau à patin dont elle lui avait parlé. Quatre chevaux ailés trottaient devant eux et ils n'avaient pas besoin de tenir les rennes pour les mener. Ils avaient traversé le parc de Poudlard et passé les portes grandes ouvertes, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la voiture qui filait dans le vent. Ils s'étaient peu à peu élevés dans les airs, parfumés de l'odeur de fleurs des champs qu'Ellen portait toujours dans son sillage. Les chevaux avaient ouvert leurs ailes. Ils avaient survolé le village de Pré-au-Lard et la lande alentour. La voix et le rire d'Ellen le berçait et le réchauffait.

Et soudain, il y avait eu des mangemorts tout autour d'eux, qui les poursuivaient sur des Nimbus 2000. Les chevaux galopaient. Les Mangemorts les rattrapaient. Et lui et Ellen les bombardaient de boules de neige pour les faire tomber de leur balai.

Puis, tout aussi brusquement, il se retrouvait au sol, dans la neige, au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, Voldemort devant lui. La voix de son ennemi lui disait : _Mes fidèles serviteurs vont se charger de ton amie, pendant que moi, je te tuerai de ma main !_ Une horrible patte griffue surgissait devant son visage et il restait allongé dans le froid, seul, le corps torturé de douleurs lancinantes. Il sentait la vie s'en aller de lui et il ne cherchait plus à lutter.

…

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut, et il avait compris que c'était Hermione qui le secouait.

_-_Tout va bien ? avait-elle demandé. Tu allais tomber du fauteuil.

Il l'avait rassuré d'un sourire machinal. Il n'était pas en train de mourir. Il était juste en train de rêver. Il se sentait fatigué, et il avait mal à la tête. Il se sentait nauséeux et il avait beau remettre ses lunettes droites sur son nez, il était pris de plusieurs vertiges. Il parvint jusqu'à la salle de bain. De l'eau froide sur son visage lui redonna un peu de couleurs. Il respirait mieux mais il avait besoin de s'allonger un peu.

…

Dans le dortoir, Neville ronflait consciencieusement. Les respirations paisibles de Dean et Seamus parurent incongrues à Harry. Comment pouvaient-ils dormir aussi profondément ? Une onde de colère monta du plus profond de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au sommeil tranquille ? Il eut envie de crier : Pourquoi moi ? mais il se laissa tomber sur son lit à la place, dans un soupir venu du tréfonds de son être.

Il sentit sauter sur son lit le chat d'Hermione et il s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Il eut la flemme de lever la main pour la refermer. Il se rendormit, le museau de Pattenrond dans le cou.

…

Le rire de Seamus tira Harry de son sommeil.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en émergeant des rideaux de son lit.

_-_Rien… répondit Seamus. C'est une belle journée, on est samedi… Tout va bien… que demander de plus ?

Neville sortit à son tour de ses baldaquins.

_-_Lavande a accepté d'aller avec toi au bal de Noël ? questionna-t-il en arrangeant le col de sa robe.

Seaumus jeta au plafond sa chaussure gauche – la droite, il l'avait déjà chaussée_-_en poussant un cri de joie. Immanquablement, le soulier lui retomba sur le crâne mais cela le fit rire encore. Dean secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel.

_-_Et toi ? l'interrogea Harry. Tu y vas avec Parvati ?

Dean leva les épaules :

_-_Seamus m'y a obligé… répondit-il.

…

Pattenrond sauta hors du lit de Harry et s'étira longuement, chaque patte après l'autre au milieu de la chambre. Puis il sortit lentement par la porte entrouverte.

_-_Mince ! s'exclama Neville. Qui a laissé la porte ouverte ?

_-_Heu… fit Harry. Je crois que c'est moi… Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que… s'exclama Neville en fonçant vers la boite en carton trouée qui abritait d'ordinaire Trevor. Ah ben… Voilà !

Il plongea sous son lit sans rien trouver. Il se pencha sous celui de ses camarades, en vain également.

_-_Tant pis ! fit-il en se relevant, fataliste. C'était à prévoir… Je le retrouverais sans doute dans la salle commune… ou bien mon oncle me le ramènera en plein petit déjeuner…

Il haussa les épaules et laissa retomber ses bras.

_-_Je suis désolé, Neville… assura Harry. Mais j'étais fatigué et…

_-_Ce n'est pas grave ! l'interrompit Neville. Pattenrond le ramènera, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde le connaît, il ne lui arrivera rien. Je vais encore avoir droit à un sermon d'Hermione et d'Oncle Algie, mais je m'en fiche. Seamus a raison, la journée est belle et… on est tranquille jusqu'à mardi…

Il cligna de l'œil à l'intention de Harry qui lui sourit, un peu penaud.

_-_Je t'aiderai à le retrouver, promit-il alors que Neville quittait déjà la pièce d'un pas allègre.

…

Cependant, Harry n'eut guère l'occasion d'accomplir sa promesse. Dès le petit déjeuner, il fut accaparé par Ellen qui s'attacha à ses pas. Elle lui trouvait mauvaise mine, et, si elle comprenait que les évènements de la veille eussent troublé le jeune homme, elle n'entendait pas les laisser gâcher le reste du week-end.

_-_Après tout, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle l'entraînait dehors pour une promenade matinale, ce n'est que mardi que Wilford passera à l'attaque, on se tiendra sur nos gardes à ce moment-là. Et dès lundi soir, Hermione nous aura concocté son philtre de protection. Avec ça, je voudrais bien voir que ce sale petit cafard puisse nous faire le moindre mal…

Harry lui jeta un regard de désapprobation.

_-_Nous avons réfléchi pourquoi Wilford attendrait mardi pour passer à l'action… dit-il sur un ton sévère. Et il se trouve que vous avez, toi et Ginny, un cours avec lui, mardi matin…

_-_Oui… concéda Ellen. Et si je te promets de garder un œil sur lui durant tout le cours de Trelawney… Il ne pourra lever sa baguette sur Ginny sans que je le voie et je ne le laisserai pas faire… Et puis, je te le répète, Ginny aura pris le philtre d'ici là ! Harry, s'il te plait… On est samedi et…

_-_La journée est belle… soupira Harry, sur un ton résigné.

Il ouvrit la petite porte du hall et laissa passer Ellen sur le perron. Elle fut déçue. Elle pensait découvrir un sol immaculé, vierge de toutes traces, et être la première à laisser les empreintes de ses pas dans la neige. Devant les escaliers, deux lignes parallèles s'en allaient vers le parc et Harry repensa soudain aux silhouettes de Dumbledore et Londubat qu'il avait surprises à l'aube.

_-_Je crois que Pettigrew s'est échappé cette nuit, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se mit devant lui. Elle prit ses mains et les serra dans les siennes.

_-_Harry… commença-t-elle. Il est venu chercher de l'aide de lui-même, pourquoi se serait-il _échappé _?… Il était sous l'emprise de la lune cette nuit… Il n'était qu'une bête féroce que la morsure a rendu fou de douleur et de rage… S'il avait causé du mal à l'un d'entre nous, nous l'aurions su…

Harry serra à son tour ses mains sur celles d'Ellen. Elle continua avec un sourire

_-_Je comprends… Je comprends vraiment que le retour de cet homme horrible te touche plus que tu ne voudrais le laisser paraître… je comprends que tu t'inquiètes, pour Ginny, pour moi, pour nous tous… Je comprends et je voudrais pouvoir effacer d'un simple geste tout ce qui te fait du mal… Mais je ne le peux pas… Harry, ces prochains jours seront trop courts… La guerre, la crainte et la souffrance se profilent à notre horizon. On les voit déjà qui s'avancent… N'allons pas au devant d'eux. Laissons-les venir doucement. Nous aurons assez à faire quand il faudra les affronter. Tu m'as dit hier soir que lorsque tu étais avec moi, tout te paraissait possible… Ne t'est-il pas possible d'oublier quelques heures tout ce qui nous entoure ? Je ne te demande pas le week-end entier, seulement jusqu'à ce soir… Si tu ne veux pas t'offrir quelques détours, ne peux-tu me les offrir à moi ?

…

Harry garda les paupières baissées. Il ne voulait regarder les yeux implorants d'Ellen.

_-_Tu veux que nous volions quelques heures à ces moments d'agitation ? soupira-t-il.

_-_Non, répondit la jeune fille. Ces heures nous appartiennent. Ne laissons rien, ni personne nous les voler, à nous…

Elle chercha le regard d'Harry et attendit sa réponse.

…

Sur le perron, leurs camarades sortaient, emmitouflés et riant. Finnigan interpella Harry.

_-_Neville veut une autre correction à la bataille de boules de neige ! s'écria-t-il. Tu viens avec nous ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

_-_Tu es avec moi ? demanda-t-il à Ellen.

_-_Toujours ! déclara celle-ci une lueur de victoire au fond des yeux.

Harry prit sa main et l'entraîna vers l'endroit où ses amis préparaient leurs positions.

_-_Hé ! McGregor ! Les sortilèges de fonte instantanée sont interdits ! avertit Seamus. Et si tu triches…

_-_Je suis dans ton équipe, Finnigan, rappela Ellie.

_-_Ho… fit Seamus. Si tu triches, fais-le discrètement…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Neville lui souriait avec confiance, de l'autre côté de son mur de neige, à côté de Ron qui retenait Ginny prête à rejoindre Ellen et Harry.

_-_On est trois, ils sont quatre : Tu restes là ! ordonnait le jeune Weasley à sa sœur.

_-_Il faudrait une personne de plus chez vous, estima Dean, ce serait plus juste.

_-_T'inquiète pas, Dean… fit Ron d'une voix menaçante en formant déjà une boule de neige dans ses grandes mains gantées de laine. On n'a peut être pas la quantité, mais on a la qualité…

Le rire d'Ellie lui répondit. Elle reçut la première boule de neige dans la tête. Seamus répliqua aussitôt en visant Ron dont la tête dépassait largement de la tranchée que Neville avait creusée d'un coup de baguette. Harry érigea un rempart blanc devant ses camarades. Ginny admirait le mouvement de la neige qui formait toute seule un bloc protecteur. Dean lui envoya une boule de neige qui s'écrasa juste aux pieds de la jeune fille.

_-_Ginny ! l'interpella Ron. Sois dans le jeu, veux-tu… Je ne pourrais toujours empêcher l'adversaire de te toucher si tu restes là les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte !

Et une boule de neige le frappa sur le front.

_-_Voilà ! C'est ta faute ! dit-il à sa sœur qui s'empressa de riposter à son tour en riant.

…

Au bout de quelques échanges de bons procédés, leurs camarades arrivés sur le perron décidèrent de participer à la bataille. Il s'en suivit une joyeuse pagaille que traversèrent en souriant Hagrid et le Professeur Londubat. Ils atteignaient les premières marches du parvis quand Neville interpella son grand oncle. Algie Londubat se retourna au moment même où il recevait une boule de neige dans l'épaule gauche. Il épousseta les reste de neige sur son manteau dans le silence soudain expectatif.

_-_Professeur Londubat ?

Le professeur Londubat se tourna légèrement vers Hermione Granger qui s'avançait timidement vers lui.

_-_Un instant, Miss Granger, pria le professeur.

Il se retourna vers Neville.

_-_Excellent, mon garçon, dit-il tout en formant lui-même une boule de neige empruntée à la rampe à côté de lui. Tu as fait de gros progrès au lancer… Voyons ce que tu vaux à l'esquive…

Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer sa boule. Un tas de neige vint s'écraser dans la barbe embroussaillée d'Hagrid. Hermione sursauta et scruta ses camarades un par un, totalement stupéfaite et outrée. Finnigan fit un pas en avant, un peu hésitant.

_-_Heu… fit-il. Désolé, Professeur… Je visais Hermione…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard assassin. Elle ne put cependant faire aucun commentaire. Le Professeur Londubat reprenait déjà :

_-_Allons, Rubeus, vous n'allez pas laisser impuni cet acte d'impudence … Montrez-leur ce que vous savez faire en matière de boules de neige…

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil complice tandis que tous les yeux se fixaient sur les larges mains du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Hagrid ramassa une énorme poignée de neige qu'il tassa fermement et leva le bras en même temps que son collègue à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Seamus rentra la tête dans les épaules. Neville se cacha derrière Ron.

_-_Hagrid !

Hagrid baissa aussitôt la main et la cacha derrière son dos d'un air coupable.

_-_Professeur McGonagall ? fit-il d'une voix gênée.

_-_Hagrid ! s'offusquait encore McGonagall. Je ne pouvais en croire mes oreilles quand j'ai entendu dans le Hall que des professeurs s'amusaient à une bataille de boules de neige avec des élèves… J'aurais du me douter que vous étiez de la partie, _professeur_ Hagrid…

Hagrid lança un regard effaré vers Algie Londubat qui tenait toujours sa boule de neige dans la main.

_-_Rubeus n'y est pour rien, Minerva, intervint le professeur de DCFM.

_-_Algernon Londubat ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée de vous trouver également impliqué dans une affaire de ce genre ? Et vous, Miss Granger ? Ne peut-on non plus compter sur vous ? Ne vous avais-je pas chargée d'un message pour les professeurs Hagrid et Londubat.

Hermione s'empourpra.

_-_Miss Granger n'est pour rien non plus dans cette histoire, Minerva… reprit Algie Londubat calmement. Et je vous ferai remarquer que je ne suis pas de service aujourd'hui. Je peux donc passer un peu de temps avec mon petit neveu et ses camarades…

_-_Je ne pense pas que cela soit pertinent, Algernon… Je vous attends dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Nous en discuterons avec le Directeur. Il vous attend, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

Le silence aux abords du perron du château était suspendu à la respiration des élèves. Ils retenaient tous leur souffle. Neville semblait particulièrement abattu. Derrière les portes entrouvertes du Hall, quelques Salamandres ricanaient discrètement.

Le Professeur McGonagall tourna les talons, en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur la neige écrasée, et se dirigea vers le Hall de son pas décidé. Elle se tourna vivement, la baguette à ma main, et une boule de neige termina de fondre au sol, juste au bas de sa robe d'émeraude.

Algie Londubat la salua d'un signe de tête appréciateur.

_-_Jolis réflexes, Minerva ! fit-il.

_-_J'ai peut-être la vue basse, Algernon… Mais je n'ai pas la mémoire courte ! répondit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher cependant le coin droit de ses lèvres de se soulever.

_-_Dans ce cas, tu te souviens sans doute que je t'ai prédit que tu finirais comme le vieux Dippet, Minerva : à la tête de Poudlard, certes, mais comme bonnet de nuit.

McGonagall se mordit l'intérieur des joues et pencha imperceptiblement la tête comme pour regarder par-dessus ses lunettes carrées le professeur Londubat.

_-_En effet… admit-elle presque à contre cœur… Mais alors tu dois toi aussi te souvenir que je t'avais dit que tu aurais eu tout autant ta place à Serpentard, Algernon…

Le franc sourire d'Algie Londubat lui fit soudain craindre le pire.

_-_Oui, mais moi, je ne voulais pas te faire un compliment, Minerva…

…

Les quelques Serpentard qui avaient bravé le froid de ce dernier samedi de novembre essayèrent de ne pas rire trop fort. Et les Salamandres, toujours cachées derrière les battants de bois de la porte étaient bien embarrassés. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient se réjouir de cette répartie qui fermait la bouche de la directrice de la Maison haïe des Gryffondor, ou bien se scandaliser que ce fût le directeur qu'on leur avait imposé qui l'eût lancée avec tant d'à propos.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête dans un soupir.

_-_Algie… nous n'avons plus seize ans.

_-_C'est vrai, concéda le professeur Londubat. Et c'est bien dommage…

Il essuya ses mains l'une contre l'autre, lentement.

_-_Allons ! fit-il sur un ton plus enjoué. Vous avez raison, Professeur McGonagall. Nous sommes de vieilles badernes surannées à présent… laissons les jeunes gens entre eux. Venez Rubeus, je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans ces jeux qui ne sont plus de notre âge…

_-_Ho… ben… fit Hagrid, les batailles de boules de neige, j'aime bien ça moi…

_-_Hagrid ? commença le professeur McGonagall sur un ton cassant. Dans mon bureau, je vous prie…

Elle quitta la place cette fois, et traversa le Hall sans un regard pour les élèves qui s'écartèrent sur son passage. Aussitôt que les professeurs en eurent fait autant, Hermione se précipita vers ses camarades.

_-_Mais vous êtes complètement idiots ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en fixant tour à tour Neville et Seamus.

_-_Ho ! Ça va, Hermione ! s'exclama Ellie. Ils ont échappé au savon de McGonagall –ce qui risque de ne pas être le cas des profs, soit dit en passant – tu ne vas pas jouer les trouble-fête à ton tour !

_-_Vous avez mis les professeurs dans une situation délicate, continuait cependant Hermione avec sévérité.

_-_Ils s'y sont mis tous seuls, estima Ginny en pouffant. Personne n'a obligé le professeur Londubat à lancer cette boule de neige contre McGonagall…

Mais Hermione s'était tournée vers Neville qui n'en menait pas large.

_-_N'as-tu pas pensé que tu mettais en danger l'autorité de ton oncle ? s'insurgea-t-elle.

Neville bredouilla d'inaudibles excuses aussitôt couvertes par le rire d'Ellen.

_-_Arrête donc de jouer les supers préfètes, Hermione ! L'autorité de Londubat se porte bien et elle ne s'en portera que mieux, tu peux me croire, après sa petite sortie auprès de la vieille… heu… de McGonagall. Du moins, auprès des Serpentard, et c'est ce qui importe, non ? Il est bien plus malin que tu ne le crois, le vieil oncle de ce benêt de Neville…

Elle fit un clin d'œil au dit benêt.

_-_Et Neville aussi est aussi plus malin qu'on ne le croit. Pas la peine de lui faire un sermon. Il ira s'excuser auprès de son oncle comme un bon garçon qu'il est. Et au passage, il lui demandera ce qu'il allait faire dans la Forêt Interdite avec le professeur Hagrid de si bon matin…

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma et elle adressa à Ellie un regard inflexible. Elle rompit la première pourtant et tourna les talons pour rentrer au château sans un mot de plus.

_-_Elle finira comme McGonagall, laissa tomber Ellen sur un ton moqueur.

_-_A quel propos ? pouffa Ginny.

_-_A la tête de Poudlard ! affirma Ron un peu rêveur.

_-_Comme bonnet de nuit ! asséna Ellie en enfonçant celui de Neville sur son front. On reprend où on en était resté ? proposa-t-elle, la main déjà armée d'une boule de neige.

…

Harry s'éloigna sur les traces d'Hermione. Et tandis que Dean le rappelait, il leur fit signe de commencer sans lui. Il rattrapa son amie dans le Hall.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? chuchota-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Hermione laissa passer quelques uns de leurs camarades qui les saluèrent gaiement.

_-_C'est à cause de Pettigrew ? insista Harry, de plus en plus soucieux.

_-_Je crois qu'il l'ont retrouvé dans la Forêt… répondit Hermione à voix très basse. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand je suis passée devant la classe du professeur Firenze…

Une seconde, Harry fronça les sourcils. Une idée saugrenue venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

_-_Tu as écouté aux portes ? hésita-t-il à demander.

_-_Ho non ! se récria Hermione en rougissant. La porte était ouverte et le professeur Firenze baisse rarement la voix pour dire ce qu'il à dire…

_-_Et qu'a-t-il dit ? reprit Harry en souriant.

_-_Je l'ai entendu raconter que les Centaures avaient retrouvé Pettigrew… haleta Hermione d'une voix si basse qu'Harry eut du mal à l'entendre.

Le jeune homme frissonna.

_-_Ronan ?

Hermione hocha la tête, gravement.

_-_Il a trouvé Peter, ou le loup-garou ? demanda Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_-_Tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait subir le châtiment des Centaures ? chuchota-t-elle à nouveau.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il eut la vision fugitive du centaure roux, frappant rageusement le sol de son sabot à l'évocation de celui qui avait amené les gerbilloises dans la Forêt.

…

_-_Harry ?

La voix de Dumbledore fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Le directeur sortait du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il était grave. Son sourire ne rassura ni Harry ni Hermione. Il leur fit un signe de la main pour les inviter à le suivre et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la salle des professeurs.

Le professeur Vector consultait un planning. Il leva la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il fixa un instant les trois arrivants, puis reposa son calendrier sur la table et sortit sur un signe de tête à Dumbledore.

_-_Merci, Gervase, dit le directeur en refermant la porte sur le professeur.

Il se retourna vers Harry et Hermione.

_-_Ce matin, aux premières lueurs du jour, commença-t-il dans un soupir las, je me suis rendu dans la Cabane Hurlante pour assister Peter Pettigrew dans son retour à sa forme humaine.

_-_Nous le savons, l'interrompit Harry précipitamment, la gorge nouée. Nous vous avons vus, vous, Hagrid, Firenze, et le professeur Londubat dans le parc.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Harry reprit :

_-_Et Hermione a entendu Firenze raconter que Ronan avait retrouvé Pettigrew dans la Forêt.

Hermione lui lança un coup de coude, très gênée.

_-_C'est juste, répondit Dumbledore. C'était une belle nuit pour les Centaures. Elle l'a moins été pour Peter…

Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry, imperceptiblement. Il prit sa main et la serra très fort.

_-_Cette fois, c'était lui le gibier de la chasse, tout loup-garou qu'il était…

_-_Un loup-garou borgne, boiteux et manchot… murmura Harry, se souvenant des paroles de Ron.

_-_Ils l'ont encerclé et empêché de quitter la clairière où ils l'avaient forcé à se réfugier, continua Dumbledore. Et ils ont attendu le matin.

Il se tut. Longtemps.

_-_Il est mort, dit Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était un souvenir.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione se crisper dans la sienne.

_-_J'ai cru que c'était un rêve et que c'était moi qui mourrais, mais c'était lui n'est-ce pas. Il est mort au milieu de la clairière, juste avant l'aurore. Les Centaures n'étaient plus là. Il avait mal. Il avait froid. Et il était seul.

…

Hermione se détourna, les mains sur son visage. Dumbledore acquiesça.

_-_Algie Londubat et Hagrid ont ramené sa dépouille dans la réserve de la maison de Rubeus. Nous lui donnerons une sépulture mais je doute que beaucoup viendront s'incliner sur sa tombe.

Il laissa passer un moment. Son regard glissa vers Hermione qui leur tournait le dos.

_-_Je dois me rendre chez Minerva Mcgonagall. On m'y attend depuis un moment déjà. Et je serais absent toute la journée. Mais ce soir, je serais de retour. Et je serais disponible pour quiconque voudra venir me voir. Mais je crois que si toi ou tes amis avez des questions, Harry, le professeur Londubat se fera un plaisir d'y répondre. N'hésitez pas à aller le trouver. Je regrette vraiment de devoir m'absenter en ces tristes moments, mais je ne peux retarder mon départ davantage.

Il s'éloigna lentement vers la porte.

_-_J'espère vous apporter bientôt des nouvelles qui vous réjouiront.

Il leur adressa un sourire confiant et sortit de la pièce.

Alors seulement Hermione laissa échapper les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis plusieurs minutes.

_-_Comment peux-tu pleurer Pettigrew ? demanda Harry sur un ton neutre. Il t'a fait tant de mal…

Les pleurs d'Hermione parurent remplir toute la pièce soudain.

_-_Je ne pleure pas sur lui… réussit-elle à hoqueter. Je pleure parce que je suis si soulagée… Il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Jamais. Et moi je vais cesser d'avoir peur pour Ron…

…

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer encore.

_-_J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps… Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille à présent.

Harry referma ses bras sur son amie. Il mit sa joue contre ses cheveux en bataille et tapotait son dos tressautant de spasmes.

…

Il l'enviait. Il l'enviait de se sentir libérée à ce point. Lui ne ressentait ni satisfaction, ni peine, ni soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un fil de plus qui venait de lâcher. Et le seul lien qui le retenait désormais au passé, il devait le couper de lui-même. Et il n'était pas sûr de ne pas trancher en même temps celui qui le retenait à la vie.

* * *

RAR ! 

**_louve26 et _****_Akeri la malicieuse_** : Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vais essayer de continuer sur ma lancée…

**_Petite Plume : A ce chapitre m'a ... sciée. Comme d'un de tes reviewers j'en suis arrivée à me demander où était le T6 et où était ta fic, tellement les deux se mélangent parfois dans mon esprit. Tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu auras lu le T6. Jusque là, motus et bouche cousue._** J'ai parfois l'impression que vous vous vengez tous de moi là… ou alors je vire parano…  
**_Hum, en relisant le chapitre 78, celui où Ellen chante, et avant le précédent, je me suis rappelée que cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu Dame Agnès ... Reviendra-t-elle ?_** On la reverra…

**_Halzin_** Bienvenue Halzin.. **_J'ai parfois passé des nuits blanches a lire, car je me disais aller encore celui ci et puis je vais me coucher, mais en définitive, j'en recommencais un autre et puis un autre et encore un autre lol, ton sortilège d'attraction a parfaitement fonctionner sur moi!_** Hahahahahaha ! je vais le faire breveter !

**_Choups_****_ : Je savais que Dumbledore allait arriver pour empecher Harry et Ron de tuer Peter ! _**Deviendrais-je prévisible ? **_J'ai trouvé ce chapitre un peu...vide. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais je pense que c'est parce-que j'aime pas énormément les discussions, mais pas trop l'action non plus (purée, jsuis compliquée quand même...lol)_** et surtout difficile à contenter lol ! **_Jpensais aussi qu'on était débarrassés de Peter, et puis non il ressurgit comme une vieillerie dans un grenier (ma comparaison est assez...hum.),_** Tout le monde le croyait mort… **_mais sert-il encore à quelque chose ?_** A faire cogiter les lecteurs en tous cas ! **_En tout cas j'espère qu'il a souffert en se transformant (t'es pas la seule sadique tu vois lol) _**oui il a beaucoup souffert, énormément même…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Alors que dire? Très enrichissante cette petite conversation avec Dumbledore! Et Ron devrait être content, c'est pas souvent qu'il a le droit de prendre une bièraubeurre avec son directeur! _**C'est sûr… c'est bien ce qui les inquiète… **_Ha sinon, j'en suis à la moitié du tome 6 :D mais je te dirais ce que j'en pense plus tard, pour ne pas ni t'influencer ni te donner d'infos :) _**C'est trop gentil… lol ! **_Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question, mais tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas continuer cette fic après?_** Non, il faut savoir s'arrêter. **_Ou alors commencer à écrire ton propre roman! Je t'assure que tu as du talent, il te suffit juste d'imaginer au autre univers, et des autres persos, et le tour est joué!_** Hahhaha ! si c'était si facile ! **_En tout cas si un jour tu publies un roman, t'auras qu'à envoyer un p'tit mails à tous tes lecteurs et on ira acheter ton bouquin:D_** oui, j'aurais un argument pour mon éditeur comme ça ! lol !

**_Etincelle de Vie : Je suis vraiment admirative des répliques de Dumbledore! On a l'impression que c'est JK Rowling qui est venue les écrire!_** J'ai essayé d'en dire le plus possible en en disant le moins possible**_… Maintenant j'ai quasiment de la compassion pour Peter!_** C'est typiquement dumbledorien… **_Harry est toujours dans l'impasse pour ce qui est de se débarrasser de Voldemort!Mais je suis comme Remus: je suis sure que le moment venu il saura quoi faire._** Disons qu'il a de plus en plus de pièces pour son puzzle, et qu'il ne sait toujours pas comment les relier entre elles…

**_Louve26 :_** Merci pour tes commentaires. **_J'attends maintenant de savoir si Larry est un traître ou non, comment Harry va réussir à vaincre Voldemort, et si le petit couple Harry/Ellen survivra à cette "guerre". _**Trois questions capitales en effet pour la suite de l'histoire…

**_achille J'ai trois remarques :  
-Pourquoi Malfoy a dit a ses camarades de rester dans leur salle commune ?_** Apparemment, il a reçu un conseil d'ami… qu'il s'est empressé de partager avec ses camarades Salamandres… Ils sont tellement peu nombreux qu'il ne veut pas risquer d'en perdre un ou deux sous la patte d'un loup-garou…  
**_-Ce n'est pas plutôt Bellatrix lestrange qui a lancé un sort a Hermione ?_** Oui… mais Ron fait plutôt allusion au fait que Peter a essayé d'étrangler Hermione dans la chambre des Secrets.  
**_-Je trouve que Ron et Harry mettemt pas mal de temps a compredre ce que dit Dumbledore._** Et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient encore tout compris… d'ailleurs, ce sont des Gryffondor, ils comprennent vite mais il faut leur expliquer longtemps… Et puis ça fait beaucoup d'infos en peu de temps… faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau…

**_Alixe_****_ : Un autre chapitre très intéressant. Mais qu'as-tu immaginé pour Harry à la fin ? Bon, cela vient doucement puisque c'est pour les vacances de Noël (dans l'histoire) _**! Ha ! Ha ! grande question en effet ! **_j'ai lu le T6, qui bien sûr aborde les même thème (l'immortalité de Voldemort) mais la coexistence de deux théories ne me gène pas_**. Il parait, en effet, que les Secrets ont des points communs dans les thèmes abordés avec le T6… mais ce n'est pas si inconcevable puisque j'ai mis mes pas dans ceux de JKR et que même si les chemins diffèrent nous allons vers le même genre de conclusion.

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ Chapitre 90! Il faut fêter ça! Je crois que la première partie des Secrets n'était pas aussi longue... _**En effet ! et moi qui croyais que la seconde partie serait plus courte. **_Peter refuse d'aller dans la Cabane hurlante: il est donc plus sensible qu'on ne le croit s'il a peur de voir défiler les souvenirs des jours heureux... D'une certaine manière, il va payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait subir à ceux qui le considéraient comme un ami. _**La monnaie de sa pièce en quelque sorte… oui… Une ultime torture, morale cette fois… **_Mais une interrogation reste: Remus avait-il oui ou non mordu Peter intentionnellement, en sachant ce qu'il allait subir? A moins qu'il n'ait vu là un moyen complètement tordu de "sauver" le rat: Voldemort ne l'aurait par gardé à son service, alors Peter serait logiquement venu se réfugier chez Harry ou Dumbledore... Ou encore une autre idée: Remus voulait en agissant ainsi" envoyer" Peter à Harry, pour que ce dernier connaisse la vérité et puisse cesser de s'interoger sur son passé... Mais mordre quelqu'un pour parvenir à ses fins ne ressemble pas du tout à Remus..._** Revenons au soir d'Halloween dans les souterrains. Remus, sous sa forme de loup-garou coince Peter ; Il veut l'arrêter, le retenir, l'empêcher de se sauver. Qu'a-t-il à sa disposition ? que ses pattes et ses crocs. Sans compter que Peter n'a pas l'intention de se laisser attraper facilement… Il n'a pas trente six solutions. Peut-être l'a-t-il mordu un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'escomptait, car peter s'est débattu… et la faiblesse de Remus l'a trahi : Peter s'est échappé. Non, je ne crois pas que Remus ai mordu Peter pour se venger et lui faire subir le même sort que lui. A la limite, il l'aurait tué, mais faire souffrir par vengeance ne ressemble pas à Remus en effet. Du moins pas au Remus que j'ai imaginé d'après ce que JKR nous en a laissé voir.


	92. Chapitre 171 : Avertissement

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Merci Etincelle de Vie, j'ai corrigé : effectivement c'était bien Ron qui parlait et non Neville !**

* * *

**Chapitre 171**

**Avertissement**

…

Ron leva sa coupe jusqu'à ses yeux et l'examina d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

Hermione termina de servir les quatre autres coupes et fit apparaître des petits ciseaux.

- Pas si tu bois sans y ajouter ce qu'il faut, dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Ron et coupa sur le dessus de son crâne quelques cheveux roux qu'elle fit tomber dans le verre du jeune homme. Elle tendit les ciseaux à Ginny qui coupa elle-même une fine mèche de sa chevelure avant de passer l'ustensile à Luna et Neville.

- Pour qui est le cinquième verre ? questionna Ellie qui avait assuré dans la soirée de ce premier jour de décembre qu'elle ne boirait la mixture de protection contre Wilford que contrainte et forcée de ne pouvoir faire autrement.

- Pour moi, affirma Hermione.

Neville s'interrompit dans son geste pour poser les ciseaux sur la table :

- Mais… je croyais que tu ne risquais rien de Wilford pour l'instant…

- C'est ce que je pense, en effet, lui répondit Hermione en coupant une pointe de ses cheveux pour la jeter dans sa coupe. Toutefois, je sais que Ron se sentira beaucoup moins inquiet si je bois cette potion ce soir. Cela ne me coûte rien de le faire.

Elle leva sa coupe, invitant les quatre autres à faire de même. Ils attendirent qu'elle eût trempé ses lèvres la première pour l'imiter.

Ils reposèrent leur verre sur la table en même temps, dans la même grimace dégoûtée.

- C'est fade, fit Luna. On pourrait peut-être rajouter quelques épices pour relever le goût…

- Non, trancha Hermione. Ça atténuerait l'effet de la corne de licorne.

- C'est normal que j'aie l'estomac qui brûle ? s'inquiéta Neville.

- J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes… s'alarma Ginny.

- Y a des toilettes dans ton labo ? demanda Ron en se tordant de douleur.

Hermione, elle, semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer. Puis ce fut Ginny qui porta la main à son estomac, et Neville qui se mit à sauter sur place parce qu'il ne sentait plus ses pieds, tandis que Ron manquait de souffle. Ils passèrent tous à tour de rôle par chacun des symptômes. Seule Luna paraissait stoïque.

- C'est supportable, répondait-elle avec étonnement à l'inquiétude de Neville.

Ellie McGregor se saisit du flacon qu'elle devait ramener dans les cachots afin de le faire boire à ceux qu'elle jugeait susceptibles de se faire attaquer par Wilford.

- Terribles, les effets secondaires… murmura-t-elle dans une moue dubitative. Va pas être facile de faire discret…

Elle glissa la petite bouteille dans sa poche.

- Me débrouillerai… soupira-t-elle alors que ses camarades se remettaient lentement.

- Tu ne pouvais pas avertir ! s'exclamait déjà Ginny, presque furieuse, à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas risquer de vous voir reculer au pied du mur… répliqua cette dernière. Et je ne savais pas exactement ce qui allait arriver. Le professeur Rogue a bien stipulé qu'il y avait des effets secondaires, mais qu'ils étaient aléatoires… et qu'ils ne duraient pas longtemps.

- Et comment sait-on que cela marche ? demanda Luna.

Elle contemplait ses mains et ses bras, sous toutes les coutures.

- Je ne sens rien d'inhabituel.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Ça ! Il faudra attendre la première attaque de Wilford pour le savoir…

- A propos…

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Harry qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le labo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour demain ?

Personne ne répondit. Hermione leva les épaules une fois de plus.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Nous ignorons tout de ses intentions. Nous sommes protégés… il n'y a rien à faire de plus que nous tenir sur nos gardes.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le regard de Ginny. Et Ron semblait partager ses craintes.

- Tu ne pourrais pas retourner à l'infirmerie demain ? insista-t-il auprès de sa sœur.

Celle-ci souffla avec agacement.

- Et cela l'empêcherait de recommencer plus tard peut-être ? s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée. Je ne peux tout de même pas rater les cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! Autant dire qu'il faut fermer l'école et nous renvoyer tous chez nous pour éviter les accidents ! C'est ce contre quoi nous nous battons, si je ne m'abuse, non ?

Harry et Ron baissèrent les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit que j'aurai l'œil sur Wilford, rappela Ellie à Harry.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre toute seule ! tempêta Ginny. Et comme ça, nous saurons si la potion d'Hermione est fiable…

Ron grommela qu'il préfèrerait que ce ne fût pas elle qui servît de cobaye, mais il n'osa insister davantage. Il commençait à comprendre que ce serait le meilleur moyen de lui faire faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle fît.

…

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment autour de la table. Puis Neville se leva pour raccompagner Luna chez les Serdaigle. Ginny partit en même temps qu'eux. Hermione demanda à Ron de l'accompagner chez les Préfets avant le couvre-feu. Ellie tapota le flacon de potion dans sa poche et fit une grimace dubitative. Harry la retint par la main alors qu'elle atteignait la porte du laboratoire que Ron venait de refermer.

- Tu feras attention, toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Nous avons encore la semaine, dit-elle. Nott nous l'a assuré.

- Nous oui… admit Harry. Mais eux… ?

- Tout va bien se passer, affirma Ellen.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

- Il faudra vraiment qu'on se procure une Copie conforme, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas demander aux jumeaux Weasley de t'en envoyer une en cachette de Granger ?

Harry promit d'essayer.

- A demain, murmura-t-elle.

- A demain, soupira Harry.

…

…

Dès le petit déjeuner du mardi matin, chacun était sur des charbons ardents. Ils eurent du mal à avaler quoi que ce fût. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux la table des Serpentard où Wilford avait l'air fort satisfait de lui. Ron ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de demander à Ginny de ne pas aller en cours.

Avant de quitter le réfectoire, Harry insista encore une fois auprès d'Ellen pour qu'elle prît garde à Wilford. Ron et lui restèrent un instant au milieu du couloir, à regarder les deux jeunes filles se rendre à leur premier cours de la matinée. Hermione les rappela à l'ordre : Madame Pomfresh les attendait pour le cours de Potion et elle n'aimait guère les retardataires.

Les Septième Année entrèrent dans le cachot en silence. Madame Pomfresh avait son air des mauvais jours. Elle descendait directement de l'infirmerie où quelques élèves avaient encore besoin de soins et elle n'était pas en avance. Les jeunes gens comprirent immédiatement qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun écart, quel qu'il fût, et prirent place devant leur chaudron avec célérité et en silence.

…

Le cri de Neville fit sursauter toute la classe. Madame Pomfresh se retourna vivement, outrée. Elle s'étonna d'autant plus lorsqu'elle vit que c'était le jeune Londubat –un garçon si tranquille et réservé- qui troublait la concentration de sa classe.

Il était penché sur son chaudron, les yeux exorbités, les mains sur sa bouche, dans une expression horrifiée. Ronald Weasley s'approcha de lui et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil dans le chaudron. Il eut un haut le cœur qui décida la médicomage à s'avancer. D'un geste impératif elle arrêta les autres élèves qui esquissaient le mouvement de se presser autour des deux garçons. Neville Londubat était livide, des spasmes secouaient ses épaules et ses yeux pleins de larmes laissaient entrevoir une crise d'hystérie imminente.

- Je vous en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée. Londubat, reprenez-vous… Malefoy, cessez de ricaner…

Elle baissa les yeux sur le chaudron et fit une grimace dégoûtée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Potter se pencha à son tour sur le chaudron entre l'épaule de Londubat et de Weasley. Il pâlit.

- C'est Trevor ! dit-il d'une voix blanche.

…

Neville lâcha sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il tendit ses mains tremblantes vers ce qui tapissait le fond du chaudron. Il ramena devant les yeux effarés de ses camarades le corps écartelé et éviscéré de son crapaud. Il se tourna avec rage vers les Serpentard derrière lui, fixant Malefoy qui pinça son nez, d'un air écoeuré.

- Ça ne te suffit pas de tuer les chats de tes propres camarades, il faut que tu t'en prennes aux animaux des autres ! Tu le regretteras, Malefoy…

- Londubat ! l'interrompit Madame Pomfresh. Je conçois que l'émotion vous trouble, mais je vous prie de surveiller vos paroles. Je vous conseille de monter dans votre dortoir quelques instants pour vous calmer et vous débarrasser de cette… chose. L'un de vos camarades va vous accompagner…

Elle fit un signe à Hermione qui s'avança vers Neville pour le prendre par le bras, compatissante.

Il se dégagea vivement.

- Non ! Pas toi ! cria-t-il dans un sanglot. Je t'avais demandé de mettre Trevor à l'abri et tu as refusé !

- Ho ! Neville… soupira Hermione, d'une toute petite voix.

Elle renonça cependant à le suivre vers la porte. Harry leva la main à l'intention de Madame Pomfresh qui accepta d'un signe de tête. Mais Neville à nouveau refusa la compagnie de son ami :

- C'est ta faute Harry ! Tout est de ta faute ! hurla-t-il sans se soucier de la mine blafarde du jeune homme. C'est toi qui as laissé la porte ouverte !

Il sortit du cachot sans refermer la porte et on l'entendit courir dans le couloir. Ron partit à sa suite arguant de sa position de Préfet auprès de madame Pomfresh, tandis que Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire presque ouvertement.

…

Harry se tourna vers lui, prêt à laisser sa bouche déverser tout ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes d'intimidation. Il croisa le regard impassible de Nott. Aucun de ses traits ne bougeaient. Il se contentait de fixer longuement le jeune homme. Harry baissa les yeux, et il sentit le soulagement d'Hermione à côté de lui. Madame Pomfresh cependant, était retournée à son bureau et mettait un terme à l'incident. Toutefois, elle leva un sourcil à l'intention du préfet de Serpentard.

- Malefoy ? fit-elle, sévère. Puisque vous semblez goûter cette plaisanterie macabre, vous voudrez bien nettoyer le chaudron de votre camarade après le cours…

Il y eut quelques sourires narquois chez les élèves des autres Maisons. Celui de Malefoy se crispa quelque peu, mais, après un regard en coin à Potter, il ajouta :

- Volontiers, Madame. Je me ferais même un plaisir de nettoyer cette école de tous les crapauds qu'elle abrite…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande, Malefoy. Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous ai commandé.

Madame Pomfresh tapa de sa baguette sur son bureau pour ramener l'attention vers elle et personne ne songea à se faire remarquer davantage.

…

A la fin du cours, Harry se porta volontaire pour nettoyer le chaudron de Neville, car, expliqua-t-il à Madame Pomfresh le jeune homme n'apprécierait certainement pas que Malefoy se chargeât de se débarrasser des restes de Trevor. La guérisseuse accepta, sous l'œil moqueur de Malefoy, à condition qu'il se dépêchât, car les élèves du cours suivant attendaient devant la porte.

Ron l'attendait dans le couloir avec Hermione. Neville s'était enfermé dans leur dortoir avec ce qui restait de Trevor. Il ne voulait voir personne. Les trois jeunes gens se rendirent au cours suivant un peu mal à l'aise.

- C'est un avertissement… dit Hermione en entrant dans la salle de classe.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne put rien ajouter. Ils étaient presque en retard. Cependant, à l'interclasse, ils ne purent faire autrement que de traverser le Grand Hall où Malefoy racontait à ses Salamandres comment le crapaud stupide de ce non moins stupide Londubat avait fini au fond de son chaudron. Il éleva d'ailleurs la voix quand il aperçut le trio des Gryffondor qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Alors, Potter ! interpella-t-il à haute voix. Tu as vu ce que la Salamandre fait à ce crapaud censé la mettre en pièces… ?

Il arborait un sourire triomphant, et levait le menton d'un air supérieur.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se détourna vers ses camarades.

- Venez, dit-il. Allons voir Neville.

Sur le second palier, ils rencontrèrent les Sixième Année. Ellie, Ginny et Luna étaient face à eux, silencieuses.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ginny d'une voix altérée.

Les trois Septième Année ne répondirent pas. Ginny s'avança vers Harry.

- C'est ta faute ! Je te disais bien que je ne risquais rien ! Que ce n'était pas moi qui serais visée ! Mais tu n'écoutes rien ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

- Ce n'est la faute de personne, dit Hermione à voix basse. On ne pouvait pas prévoir… On ne pouvait faire plus que ce que nous avons fait… Et je n'imaginais pas qu'ils pouvaient s'en prendre à Trevor…

- Où est Neville ? demanda Luna.

- Dans le dortoir, répondit Ron. Il s'est enfermé et ne veut voir personne.

- Quelle idée de se mettre dans cet état pour un crapaud… murmura Ellie dans une grimace.

Ron lui lança un regard peu amène mais ne dit rien devant le visage pâli de la jeune fille. Puis, en même temps, ils prétextèrent tous leur cours de la matinée pour partir dans des directions différentes.

…

A midi, Neville n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Harry, Ron et Hermione renoncèrent à se rendre au réfectoire et se relayèrent pour frapper à la porte du dortoir des garçons de Septième Année qui restait désespérément close.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son dernier cours de la matinée, Ginny se précipita chez les Gryffondor.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à Dean et Seamus qui attendaient dans la salle commune.

- Il ne veut pas ouvrir. A personne… répondit Dean sur un haussement d'épaule. Même son oncle n'a pas réussi à lui faire ouvrir la porte.

- Il lui a quand même parlé, précisa Parvati, émue.

- Ouais ! pour dire qu'il ne voulait voir personne ! releva Seamus sur un ton désabusé. Quelle idée de se mettre dans un tel état pour un crapaud… continua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Dean lui donna un coup de coude.

- C'est vrai, quoi… Il était toujours en train de râler après lui… reprit Finnigan.

Ginny les poussa vers la porte.

- Vous devriez aller manger, leur conseilla-t-elle. On vous rejoint plus tard. Si jamais Neville décidait de quitter sa tour d'ivoire, vous voir tous ici l'y ferait remonter aussi sec… Allez ! du balai vous quatre… Et vous aussi ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, à l'intention des filles de Deuxième Année qui chuchotaient en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

Jezebel Dawson passa devant elle :

- C'est vrai qu'il y avait du crapaud dans toute la pièce ? demanda-t-elle.

Le regard que lui jeta Ginny la fit déguerpir sans attendre la réponse à sa question.

…

Puis Ginny bondit dans l'escalier et rejoignit Hermione et Harry devant la porte. Ron penchait sa haute taille contre l'interstice de la porte, comme si sa voix pouvait être plus convaincante si elle n'était pas étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois.

- Neville… S'il te plait…. Ouvre-moi… il faut que tu descendes. Viens manger quelque chose au moins… Mourir de faim ne fera pas revenir Trevor…

…

Ginny ramena son frère en arrière, dans un soupir désenchanté.

- Il ne veut pas nous parler, à Harry et moi… geignit Hermione en se tordant les mains.

- Vous êtes trois maladroits ! chuchota Ginny.

Elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres et se tourna vers la porte. Elle frappa doucement.

- Neville ? C'est Ginny…

Ils retinrent leur souffle. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent et on entendit comme un déclic. La porte n'était plus fermée à clé. Elle s'entrouvrit de quelques millimètres. Ginny la poussa lentement. Elle fit signe de la main à ses amis de partir et referma la porte derrière elle.

…

Harry fixait le fond de son assiette. Il n'avait pas très faim. De l'autre côté de la salle, les Salamandres avaient l'air d'avoir retrouvé une assurance quelque peu bruyante. On riait. On interpellait avec force sarcasmes les Serpentard assis à quelques places. Malefoy ne cachait pas sa satisfaction. Et il narguait du regard, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de retenue pour ne pas paraître impudent, le directeur de sa Maison.

A la fin du repas, Ellie vint s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, comme elle le faisait souvent. Elle déposa devant Harry du pain et des gâteaux du dessert, pour Ginny et Neville. Luna vint faire de même et Dean interrompit le geste de son bras qui se tendait vers les assiettes de ses condisciples absents. Il grimaça.

- Je crois qu'ils auront de quoi attendre le goûter, estima-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Il se leva, un peu gauche.

- On sera à la bibliothèque, Parvati, Lavande, Seamus et moi… dit-il. Vous viendrez nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Et avant qu'il eût quitté la table, le professeur Londubat se présenta à eux, l'air grave.

- J'ai cours toute l'après midi, annonça-t-il à Hermione. Mais si on a besoin de moi, vous pourrez me trouver dans ma classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

Il se tourna vers Seamus et pointa le doigt vers lui.

- Vous aviez raison, Monsieur Finnigan. Je n'aurais jamais du offrir un crapaud à Neville…

…

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient leurs parchemins déroulés devant eux. Ils tenaient leur plume entre leurs doigts. Mais, dans le silence chuchoté de la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas l'esprit à leur devoir. Il était tourné vers l'escalier du dortoir des garçons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de lui dire ? murmuraitRon par moment.

- Il ne l'a pas mise à la porte, c'est déjà ça, répondait Harry nerveusement.

- Elle ne va pas tarder à descendre, ponctuait Hermione. Elle a cours à deux heures.

…

Enfin, Ginny descendit du dortoir des garçons. Elle s'arrêta à la table de son frère. En même temps, Hermione, Ron et Harry lui tendirent les gâteaux qu'Ellie et Luna avaient pensé à ramener pour elle.

- Comment va Neville ? demanda Hermione. Il nous en veut toujours ?

Ron et Harry la regardait avec anxiété.

- Laissez-lui un peu de temps, dit-elle enfin.

Elle mordit dans un gâteau.

- Bon… moi je file… Mais tâchez de faire gaffe à ce que vous direz, hein… J'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à recoller les morceaux…

Elle fila dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires et s'enfuit très vite hors de la salle commune.

Les trois autres attendirent longtemps. Ils n'osaient pas monter au dortoir.

- Il en a fait quoi, à votre avis, de Trevor ? demanda Ron à bout de patience.

Hermione lui lança un regard agacé. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux angoissés derrière ses lunettes.

- J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas monté au dortoir… murmura-t-il.

- Vous êtes… vous êtes… s'offusqua Hermione.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin et les garçons ne surent jamais ce qu'ils étaient. Elle se leva d'un bond et ils tournèrent la tête vers les escaliers.

Neville était debout tout en haut des marches. Il était blême, les yeux rouges et il n'avait visiblement pas envie de se trouver le centre de tous les regards de la salle. Alors Ron se leva lui aussi et fusilla des yeux tous ceux qui avaient la tête levée vers son ami.

Neville s'avança, comme à regrets, vers la table des deux préfets et d'Harry. Il ne dit rien, s'assit à la place libre et se tut encore. Harry poussa vers lui, en silence, et timidement, du bout des doigts, les petits pains et les gâteaux qui restaient. Neville ne les prit pas. Il ne les regardait pas non plus. Il baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux rouges et son nez irrité.

- Je suis désolé, murmura enfin Harry. Je… j'aurais du fermer la porte…

Neville haussa les épaules.

- De toutes façons, ça lui pendait au nez… dit-il sur le même ton.

- Non… C'est ma faute, tu as raison, insista Harry. S'ils ne voulaient pas me faire du mal, ils ne s'en prendraient pas à mes amis… Ni aux amis de mes amis…

Hermione avança la main vers Harry.

- Voyons… essaya-t-elle avec une hésitation. C'est ridicule… Qui pouvait savoir que Trevor trouverait la porte ouverte ? C'est juste un concours de circonstances dont ils ont profité…

- C'est vrai, admit Neville dans un reniflement. Et puis… je suis triste pour Trevor, bien sûr, mais ç'aurait pu tomber sur Ginny ou n'importe qui d'autre… alors…

Il haussa les épaules encore une fois. Puis il leva la tête vers ses camarades :

- Vous avez vu Oncle Algie ? Il est très fâché contre moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hermione. Il est vraiment bouleversé par ce qui est arrivé. Tu devrais peut-être aller le rassurer…

- Il n'est pas fâché parce que… j'ai perdu Trevor une fois de trop ?

Il renifla, s'essuya les yeux, sans pouvoir retenir son émotion encore trop vivace.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi… C'était Malefoy que j'aurais du… j'aurais du…

- Si tu avais frappé Malefoy, tu aurais été puni… En plus… fit Ron, fataliste.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement ce que tu ressens, assura Hermione. Je voudrais tellement que tu ne sois plus fâché contre nous… Tu avais besoin de nous et nous ne pouvions être près de toi…

- Je sais, murmura Neville.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry et celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends moi aussi… continua le jeune Londubat. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu peux ressentir, Harry. Voir tes amis menacés uniquement parce qu'ils sont proches de toi… Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi lourd à porter. Je suis heureux de n'être pas à ta place…

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre très fort. Si fort qu'il l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Il vit la main de Ron s'avancer vers le bras de Neville et sa voix, inquiète, demander :

- Heu… Neville ? Veux-tu que nous descendions aux cuisines demander aux Elfes de te donner ce qui reste du repas de midi ?

Neville secoua la tête sans cesser de fixer Harry au fond des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-il simplement avant de reprendre : je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, Harry. Si c'était moi qui avais reçu la cicatrice, nous serions en bien mauvaise posture… parce que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir supporter tout ce que toi tu supportes…

Il se leva de sa place.

- Je retourne dans mon dortoir. Ne vous contrariez pas de mon silence. Je ne vous fais pas la tête. J'ai juste besoin d'être encore un peu seul…

Il reprit le chemin des escaliers et monta jusqu'au dortoir sans se retourner.

…

L'après-midi, morne et pesant, finit par passer. Harry et Ron se résolurent à monter au dortoir pour rechercher leurs affaires afin d'avancer dans leur travail. Neville était allongé sur son lit, les bras sous la nuque, les yeux au plafond. Ron s'arrêta devant le lit de son ami alors qu'il ressortait, ses livres sous le bras.

- Bon… On est dans la salle en bas… Tu viens quand tu veux…

- C'était un avertissement, dit Neville. Les hostilités ont commencé, il faudra avoir l'œil partout… Ils se rendront bien compte que quelque chose ne va pas quand Wilford aura lancé ses premiers sortilèges sur nous et qu'ils feront chou blanc… Il faut prévenir mon oncle. Il saura être discret. Mais il faut qu'au moins lui sache ce qui se trame… j'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

Harry soupira. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Alors parle-lui d'ores et déjà du plan de Nott au sujet d'Ellen, dit-il.

Neville se redressa sur le coude, intéressé. Ils restèrent un long moment à parler tous les trois, à bâtir des plans de bataille, et refaire ce monde qu'ils défendaient becs et ongles contre ceux qui voulaient le détruire pour le laisser dormant sous les ruines.

…

Au repas du soir, tous les élèves avaient des têtes de fin de week-end et l'ambiance du réfectoire s'en ressentait grandement. Sans doute, ce qui assombrissait l'humeur de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard n'était autre que l'histoire du crapaud de Londubat qu'avait fait courir Malefoy avec force éclats de rire. Un crapaud ! Comment un crapaud hideux et vain pouvait-il prétendre à détruire la puissante Salamandre ? Voilà ce que la Salamandre faisait aux crapauds : elle les remettait à leur vraie place, au fond des chaudrons, après leur avoir pris la seule chose qui fût utile chez eux : leurs entrailles et la pupille de leurs yeux.

Il avait même interpellé une nouvelle fois Harry, qui n'avait pas plus daigné que le matin répondre à sa provocation. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait pourtant quand le Serpentard l'avait désigné d'un geste grandiloquent :

- Mais voici Potter qui pourrait nous raconter l'histoire du Crapaud qui veut se faire aussi puissant que la Salamandre… Il a la tête déjà si enflée qu'elle est prête à éclater… n'est-ce pas Potter ? Raconte nous donc cette histoire : le Crapaud qui se prend pour un Phénix…

Il avait éclaté de rire. Et Wilford avait renchéri, dans un ricanement qu'il pensait intelligent.

- Il faudrait faire un petit trou dans sa cervelle démesurée, je suis sûr qu'elle ferait un bruit de baudruche qui se dégonfle.

- Non, non, Bénédict, avait repris Malefoy à voix haute. Ce n'est pas dans sa tête qu'il faudrait faire un trou… Il n'a pas de cervelle, tu le sais bien… C'est dans son cœur qu'il faut percer ce répugnant abcès. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir un cœur trop gros. C'est dangereux pour la santé…

Et tandis que Harry serrait les dents et les poings pour éviter de se mordre trop violement la langue, Neville s'était avancé devant Malefoy.

- Mais ça l'est moins que de ne pas en avoir du tout…

Malefoy avait eu un sourire ironique, mais il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil la silhouette rondouillarde du Professeur Londubat derrière les Gryffondor. Il s'était contenté d'insinuer sur un ton assez bas pour ne pas se faire entendre de son directeur de Maison :

- C'est facile, hein, Londubat, de faire le beau quand on a un professeur dans la poche…

- Tu parles d'expérience, hein, Malefoy, avait répondu Neville sur le même ton. C'est plus difficile pour toi maintenant que ton père n'est plus là pour payer ta place dans cette école, ni pour menacer les membres du conseil d'administration…

Et comme Drago pâlissait un peu, malgré son sourire toujours arrogant, il continua :

-Il ne suffira bientôt plus d'envoyer les autres faire le sale boulot, tu le sais. Il ne suffira plus bientôt de vagues paroles. Et il te faudra prouver que tu vaux la marque que tu portes à ton poignet… Tu n'as pas fini de payer cet honneur, Malefoy.

Drago s'était avancé d'un pas vif vers le jeune homme, un éclair de haine au fond des yeux, et de surprise aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Londubat ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'honneur des sorciers ? Tu n'es qu'un raté, pleurnichard et débile. Un inutile qui se cache derrière la cicatrice d'un idiot. Tu as beau te faire l'ombre de Potter, tu ne seras jamais qu'un perdant… et bientôt tu ne seras plus qu'un vaincu.

Neville avait haussé une épaule, impassible sous l'insulte.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, avait-il admis calmement.

La rage de Malefoy n'avait fait que croître. Là-bas, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le Professeur Londubat attendait avec son flegme coutumier. Et Potter et sa clique, eux aussi gardaient un silence expectatif. Autour de Drago, ses amis s'impatientaient. Quand donc ce poltron de Londubat battrait-il en retraite devant leur chef…

- Tu sais, Londubat, murmura Malefoy, je crois que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, finalement… Tu m'as toujours fait rire, alors je vais te faire une faveur. Je ne te tuerai pas. Non… quand l'heure de la victoire sera venue, je serai magnanime avec toi. Je t'enverrai tenir compagnie à tes parents… Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez cette attention tous les trois. Après tous, plus on est de fous…

Il vit que le coup –très bas- avait porté. Neville rougit violement et il fit un effort plus que visible pour retenir son poing fermé. Malefoy se mit à rire.

- Ces Gryffondor… laissa-t-il tomber avec mépris. Un cœur de lion ! Mais tellement énorme qu'on ne le raterait pas à cent mètres par une nuit sans lune !

Malefoy s'était empressé de quitter le couloir suivi de ses fidèles, sans un seul regard pour le professeur Londubat. Ce dernier d'ailleurs ne fit pas plus attention à lui. Il s'avança vers son neveu.

- Tout va bien Neville ? demanda-t-il la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Non, répondit Neville.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades silencieux.

- Non ! répéta-t-il plus fort. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Il est temps que chacun prenne sa part.

Algie Londubat serra un peu plus l'épaule de Neville.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous déjà ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non ! répéta encore Neville. Malefoy a raison. Nous nous cachons tous derrière la cicatrice de Harry. Derrière le garçon qui doit nous débarrasser de la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais s'il est seul à prendre les coups, comment tiendra-t-il jusqu'à ce moment ? Il est temps que chacun prenne sa part de cette guerre.

Il désigna du menton Luna à quelques pas de lui, et Justin Finch-Fletchey un peu plus loin, et Malone qui se tenait encore les côtes. Puis il demanda aux autres :

- Et vous ? Qu'êtes-vous prêts à laisser dans cette guerre sans prétendre que c'est la faute à Potter ?

…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de ses camarades. Il s'éloigna, seul, vers la Grande Salle. Les autres le suivirent en silence, de loin, comme à distance respectueuse. Algie Londubat resta avec les amis de son neveu. Ils étaient tous légèrement médusés, sauf le jeune Potter qui, lui, était à la limite du bouleversement. La petite McGregor sortit de la léthargie ambiante la première.

- Qui en douterait à présent ? fit-elle sur un ton qu'elle essayait de rendre moqueur. Londubat est un vrai Gryffondor, le Choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé !

Le professeur lui sourit. Les yeux d'Ellie, brillants de larmes retenues, n'avaient pas échappé à sa vigilance acérée.

- Vraiment, Miss McGregor ? dit-il doucement. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ainsi qu'on mesure la valeur d'un homme ? En posant un Choixpeau, aussi sage soit-il, sur sa tête ? Je crois, moi, qu'on ne mesure la valeur d'un homme ni par ce qu'il est, ni par ce qu'il sait, ni par sa force, mais par ce qu'il est capable de donner de lui-même.

…

Il regarda chacun de ceux qui étaient restés auprès de lui, de Ginny à Luna, et de Ron à Harry. Il sourit à Hermione et revint à Ellie.

- Et la valeur d'un homme n'est jamais que celle qu'on lui accorde… ou que le plus grand nombre accorde à certaines valeurs… Le Choixpeau, dans sa grande connaissance du cœur des hommes, peut se permettre d'attribuer une Maison à chacun, mais je doute qu'il juge pour autant celui qui le coiffe. Pour ma part, je me garderai bien de le faire. Et nous venons de constater, une fois de plus, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à ce que l'on nous laisse à voir… ou nous risquons bien des déconvenues.

…

Et tandis qu'Harry ressassait ces paroles, en essayant de leur trouver un sens qui ne tournât pas autour de « capable de donner de lui-même », son regard était fortement attiré par la table des professeurs.

Il n'y manquait que les Professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Le professeur Trelawney avait daigné quitter son nid d'aigle et se tenait, maussade, entre le professeur Vector et le professeur Sinistra. Ils semblaient tous très agités et il fallut l'arrivée du directeur en compagnie de Firenze pour les calmer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Seamus Finnigan.

Il fixait Hermione d'un œil accusateur comme si elle leur cachait des nouvelles d'importance. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle.

Elle échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Tu crois que cela a un rapport avec ce que t'a dit Madame Pomfresh ? demanda celui-ci pour qui un tel rassemblement ne pouvait signifier qu'un changement d'importance.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Ce serait bien, soupira-t-elle.

- Le nouveau prof de Potions ? émit Neville. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il y aurait sûrement du nouveau sous peu…

- Tant mieux ! fit Ron sur un ton renfrogné. J'espère qu'il sera moins grognon que Pomfresh ! Et comme ça ton oncle pourra à nouveau se concentrer sur les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

…

Hagrid entra à cet instant dans la Grande Salle et fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore qui se leva ; les conversations cessèrent avant même qu'il eût réclamé le silence.

- J'espère quand même qu'ils ne vont pas nous dire que Poudlard ferme, grommela Seamus avec inquiétude.

Mais Dumbledore souriait franchement et ce fut sur un ton enjoué qu'il commença :

- Jeunes gens… Je suis heureux ce soir de vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle. A mon grand soulagement – et à celui encore plus grand de notre chère guérisseuse, Madame Pomfresh, je dois le reconnaître également- je peux enfin vous annoncer qu'un nouveau professeur va prendre ses fonctions dès demain matin. Le Professeur Hagrid vient de me confirmer son arrivée au château.

Un murmure curieux parcourut la salle.

- En ce moment même le professeur McGonagall lui fait visiter ses nouveaux quartiers. Il ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Je vous demanderai de lui réserver votre accueil le plus chaleureux. Je l'ai personnellement assuré de notre soutien à tous. Ce n'est pas facile d'entrer en fonction dans des conditions si particulières, une fois l'année déjà bien entamée. Je compte sur vous tous pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui permettre de se sentir à l'aise dans notre école.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le Professeur McGonagall entra la première. Dumbledore sourit plus largement encore.

- Ha… ! fit-il. J'oubliais un détail. Voici notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

* * *

**_RAR_**

**_BellatrixPotter_****_ : Bienvenue Bellatrix Potter (quel étrange pseudo… lol !) sinon, si harry a afis un reve sur peter qui mourais, et qui c'est realisé, n'aura til pas peur de ses futurs reves? _**Il fuit déjà ses rêves actuels, je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiète de ses rêves futurs… Mais tu as raison, est-ce bien un rêve qu'il a fait ?

**_chrys63_****_ : bon cette histoire de porte à ouvrir pour pouvoir tuer complétement voldemort est passionnante et j'aime beaucoup que harry donne de l'importance à luna car je pense que sur ce sujet c'est la plus calé de tous. _**La plus réceptive en tous cas, c'est certain !

**_Anacofleb_****_ : Alors j'ai enfin rattrapé le retard que j'avais pris pendant mes vacances et je vois avec regret que ta fic se termine prochainement._** Oui… bon tout est relatif aussi…

**_DoraB : Au début j'y allais doucement petit bout par petit bout mais a un moment l'intrigue m'a prit tout D'un cout et je nai plus eu envie de m'arrêter de lire... nuit blanche nuit blanche... et ensuite je me suis demandée quelle raison pourrais-je fournir à mon ophtalmologiste pour la brusque dégradation de l'état de mes yeux.._**. Quand tu en auras trouvée une tu m'en feras part. Merci d'avance… **_Mais j'ai faillit me découragée dans la première partie de ta fic de voir un jour Harry et ellen ensemble..._** Tu es moins pugnace qu'Ellie alors, car elle, elle ne s'est jamais découragée. **_Tu ne peux pas savoir comme jai sauter de joie quand tu les as enfin mit ensemble !_** J'imagine la scène ! **_Et j'ai une question... Est-ce que tu a bientot fini de mettre ma patiente a l'épreuve ou si tu vas nous révéler enfin les secrets de ta fic ! J'en peux plus d'attendre ! _**Mais oui, à la fin vous saurez tout, enfin j'espère… Sinon je ferais comme JKR une secion FAQ sur le site des Secrets ! lol ! **_continue comme ca et tu deviendra peut-être aussi célèbre que Jk Rowling qui sait ?_** hahahahahaha ! L'heure de gloire de Miss Teigne ! Lol !

**_Etincelle de Vie : Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à la mort de Peter et surtout pas à ce genre de mort!_** Quelle mort plus adéquate pour lui qu'une mort dans la solitude et l'anonymat, lui qui rêvait de gloire et de grandeur… Il aura raté même ça…encore que…  
**_Maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est la fin des maraudeurs. Il ne reste plus grand monde des années des parents de harry que celui-ci connait_**. Non en effet. Mais pour qu'un phénix renaisse, il doit renoncer à son ancienne vie… **_Une petite pointe de mélancolie de la part de Minerva et d'Algernon? Du jamais vu! _**Ca arrive à tout le monde…

**_Voldemort : Très bon chapitre encore une fois même si je trouve que la mort de Pettigrow manque un peu de saveur, je pensait qu'il servirait encore à quelque chose avant la fin mais bon c'est toi qui voit._** Qui te dis qu'il n'a servi à rien ? Et quant au manque de saveur de la mort Peter, je trouve qu'elle ne manque pas d'ironie, voir ma réponse plus haut.

**_Link9_****_ : J'ai enfin rattraper mon retard ! Punaise, je sais pas depuis combien de temps je lis ta fic, mais elle est géniale ! Bon, qu'est-ce que Tom manigance ? J'aimerai bien savoir, ça me tracasse... _**Hahahhahahha ! tu n'es pas la seule apparemment ! **_SI je me souviens bien, Lavante et PArvati (les deux comères de gryffondor) ont dit en début d'année qu'Hermione allait avoir des problèmes de coeur (ca, c'est fait), des problèmes de santé (encore ? Mais quand ? Pendant l'attaque de Jedusor ?) et des problèmes scolaires... (ca, j'y crois pas du tout !)_** Ca concernait peut-être l'année précédente… ou peut-être pas…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : mais j'y pense! Si tu fais une bataille finale en décembre tu vas casser le rythme de Rowling! _**Si je fais une bataille finale en décembre, c'est qu'il y aura des raisons… et JKR aura les siennes de faire une bataille finale, si elle en fait une, à un autre moment… **_Je suis un peu comme Harry je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de la mort de Pettigrew... Moi j'aurais un peu pensé qu'il aurait pu être utile, mais bon, peut-être qu'il a dit des choses importantes à Dumbledore..._** Ha ! ces lecteurs ! quand Peter en réchappe, ils râlent et quand Peter meurt, ils sont pas contents… lol ! Et il y a être utile et être utile… D'ailleurs lui donner un rôle positif actif ne serait-ce pas lui accorder beaucoup trop d'importance ?

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : je vait peut-être âraitre vraiment singlé, mais je suis vraiemnt triste pour peter. personne ne mérite de terminer sa vie seul, ni de vivre sa vie comme il l'a choisis._** Oui, mais comme tu le dis, c'est lui qui a choisi son chemin… **_c'est vraiment triste qu'au final il n,est pas eu droit a une rédemtion. c'est triste aussi pour les gens qui sont autour de lui que la seul chose qu'il pleure ce soit de soulagement, même hermionne. Elle n'aura pas compris la souffrance qu'il avait au fond de son âme, et il l'a transimis un peu au autre par ses actes._** C'est très juste. Et tu mets là le doigt sur l'histoire de la vie de Peter Pettigrew : une suite d'énormes malentendus dont le plus important est celui qu'il entretenait avec lui même… quant à la rédemption, il n'y a que ceux qui cherchent à expier qui sont pardonnés… **_c'est triste qu'il n,arrive plus a pleurer sur homme autant haïs qu'il est put être, la perte d'une vie sera toujours une perte tragique._** Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que Harry ait haï Peter Pettigrew tant que cela… je veux dire que dans le T3, autant Harry enrage contre Sirius Black qu'il croit alors responsable de la mort de ses parents autant, je n'ai pas senti la même haine contre Peter dans la cabane… De même dans le T4 quand il se retrouve face à lui dans le cimetière. Et dans le T5, c'est envers Rogue qu'on retrouve cette haine tournée. C'est ma lecture, en tout cas**_. j'espère que la suite sera plus joyeuse un peu._** bah… un peu…

**_Lyane : Je te renvoie une review pour te dire que non, on essaie pas de te rendre dingue en comparant ta fic et le tome 6. J'ai lu quelques reviews pour ton dernier chapitre, et j'ai vu qu'on était nombreux à t'en toucher un mot_**. Mouais… et je dois croire sur parole ce que tu dis ? lol !

**_Choups_****_ : Je crois que t'as bien fait de pas lire le Tome 6 directement, parce-que ça influence quand même de lire le même genre de choses qu'on est en train d'écrire je pense...Enfin peut-être que ça t'aurait pas influencée non plus, je sais pas. Peu importe finalement, tu as sûrement déjà la fin de ta fanfic prête, alors...Enfin bref. _**MDR !  
**_Pettigrew est mort ! J'en suis soulagée (enfin pas autant qu'Hermione quand même mais bon) Un nuisible de moins ! lol _**Oui, c'est tout à fait ça… pauvre Peter...

**_Alixe_****_ : On sent qu'on se rapproche de la fin avec cette histoire de clés. Et je vais faire comme certains autres : je vais te dire que ton idée est d'autant plus intéressante à la lueur du tome 6... niark niark... _**ouin ouin ouin…. ! Et après c'est moi qui suis sadique…

**_Lyane : De retour après un petit moment, je reviens commenter tes chapitres. Et bien je ne suis vraiment pas déçue, c'est vraiment très interessant. Ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est cette histoire de porte, pour faire mourir Voldy. Je me demande surtout comment tu vas tourner ça._** J'ai comme une petite idée, mais c'est pas encore gagné…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ Peter mort! ça, on ne s'y attendait pas... Quant à Ellen, c'est peut-ête elle qui est le plus en danger d'être attaquée par Wilford, mais elle se soucie davantage de Ginny... _**En fait, non. Wilford ne s'intéresse pas à Ellie. Ellie, c'est Nott qui va s'en occuper…**_Quand même, comparer Voldemort au seul fil qui rattache encore Harry au passé, c'est un peu... je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer... D'un autre côté, depuis qu'il a pris connaissance de la prophétie, Voldemort est devenue une préocupation de tous les instants, alors une fois mort... Harry risque de se retrouver un peu "désoeuvré"..._** Bah… parions qu'Ellen trouvera le moyen de l'occuper…. S'ils survivent à la fin de l'histoire…  
**_Je n'aime pas trop voir la fin de ta fic se profiler à l'horizon... Mais comme tu l'as dit, il faut savoir s'arrêter... Pour l'auteur comme pour les lecteurs..._**Pour les lecteurs rien ne les empêche d'imaginer la suite… Pour l'auteur, il faut passer à autre chose, surtout au bout de 18 mois de plongée sans bouteille dans le monde des Secrets d'Hermione…..


	93. Chapitre 172 : Le Nouveau Prof de DCFM

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 172**

**Le Nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

…

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la Grande Salle. Chacun était persuadé que le Directeur était tombé sur la tête –ou pour le moins qu'il avait définitivement perdu la raison. Et cette impression ne fut que confirmée lorsqu'ils virent s'avancer, derrière le Professeur McGonagall, un jeune homme brun, un peu hâve, pas très grand, à la démarche gauche, rendue plus incertaine encore par un embarras plus que visible.

Parmi les élèves, la curiosité des premières années le disputait à la stupeur des plus âgés qui ne pouvaient que reconnaître en leur nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'ancien champion de Durmstrang _-_de sinistre réputation, l'incroyable attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum en personne, celui qui avait quelques mois plus tôt choisi son camp et accepté d'enseigner –la magie noire à n'en pas douter_-_ dans cette même école de Durmstrang.

Dumbledore lui tendait les bras. Dumbledore l'appelait « très cher Viktor » et l'invitait à prendre place à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Flitwick se mit debout sur sa pile de coussin et l'applaudit vivement. Ses collègues l'imitèrent avec plus de retenue, semblait_-_il. Afin de ne pas gêner davantage le jeune homme qui s'inclinait, un peu raide, de tous côtés.

Dumbledore se tournait à nouveau vers les élèves de son école, médusés.

_-_ Jeunes gens, vous vous souvenez tous –du moins pour la plupart d'entre vous, les plus âgés, je pense_-_ de Viktor Krum. Et les autres n'ont pas pu ne pas entendre parler de ses exploits au Quidditch. Viktor Krum nous fait l'honneur d'accepter d'enseigner à Poudlard. J'imagine que le nom de Durmstrang associé à celui de notre nouveau professeur pourrait troubler certains d'entre vous. Mais je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter. Le professeur Krum a non seulement été élève à Durmstrang, mais il en a été également l'un de ses enseignants. Pour ces deux raisons, s'il en fallait une autre que ses compétences en la matière, je le crois capable d'enseigner dans le domaine de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il peut compter sur le soutien absolu de la direction de cette école, ainsi que sur celui de son prédécesseur, le professeur Londubat –celui_-_ci hocha vivement la tête_-_ pour assurer sa place parmi nous. Je suis certain que chacun d'entre vous saura apprécier la chance qu'il a d'apprendre avec un tel instructeur.

Dumbledore parcourut du regard la salle entière. Il releva les manches de son manteau bleu et s'apprêta à frapper dans ses mains pour commander le dîner aux Elfes à l'affût du moindre signe.

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas précisé, reprit_-_il néanmoins, mais vous aurez tous compris que le professeur Londubat se consacrera désormais entièrement aux cours de Potions du regretté Professeur Rogue. Quant à Madame Pomfresh elle a d'ores et déjà retrouvé ses patients et repris possession de son infirmerie avec l'efficacité que nous lui connaissons.

Il frappa enfin dans ses mains. Le repas apparut sur la table.

_-_ Faisons honneur au repas ! clama_-_t_-_il. Et à notre hôte.

Il leva sa coupe. Viktor Krum en fit autant en se levant lui aussi précipitamment.

A la table des Gryffondor Ginny Weasley bondit sur ses pieds son verre d'eau à la main. Harry fit de même, et avec lui Hermione et Neville. Le reste de leurs camarades les imitèrent avec plus ou moins de conviction. Rares cependant furent ceux qui osèrent rester assis. Malefoy faisait partie de ceux_-_là, et ce n'était certes pas pour les mêmes raisons que les quelques entêtés des autres Maisons.

_-_Dobre doš''l ! dit Dumbledore.

_-_ Je vous remercie, répondit Krum de sa voix profonde qui roulait les « r ».

Ils burent tous les deux et les élèves en firent autant.

Seamus se pencha vers ses camarades.

_-_ Il a dit quoi, Dumbledore ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Personne n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait avoir dit Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent à l'invite du directeur et commencèrent à manger en silence. Ils se jetaient tous des coups d'œil circonspects et il en allait de même dans tout le réfectoire. Les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pas connu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ceux qui étaient issus de familles moldues n'osaient insister auprès de leurs aînés pour obtenir des explications qui les éclaireraient sur ce nouveau professeur qui leur tombait on ne savait d'où – ou plutôt on ne savait que trop bien d'où_-_ et qui paraissait si jeune et si peu sûr de lui.

…

…

A la table des Gryffondor, seule Ginny manifestait un enthousiasme qui paraissait presque suspect à ses condisciples. Non seulement elle mangeait avec appétit, ce qui était déjà fort surprenant au vu des circonstances de cette journée où Malefoy n'avait cessé de marquer points sur points, mais elle souriait largement et ses yeux brillaient chaque fois qu'elle les tournait vers la table des professeurs.

_-_ Si tu continues comme ça, intervint Seamus avant la fin du repas, on va croire que tu es tombée amoureuse du Bulgare Volant…

Il n'était pas encore convaincu que Dumbledore, cette fois, n'avait pas fait une énorme bourde en nommant Krum au poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Ginny se mit à rire, excitée :

_-_ Mais vous ne comprenez pas ce que cela veut dire ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle avec chaleur et un large sourire aux lèvres.

Harry échangea un regard interrogateur avec Neville. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Hermione qui n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis l'entrée de McGonagall. La jeune fille ne releva pas la tête pour répondre à la question de son amie. Les regards de Neville et Harry glissèrent vers Ron, qui lui aussi semblait frappé d'un sort de mutisme. Harry eut envie de répliquer à Ginny que cela n'allait signifier qu'une chose : le retour des affres de Ron torturé par la jalousie.

_-_ Ça veut dire, reprit Ginny qui ne pouvait cacher sa joie, que Charlie est de retour lui aussi ! Et que ce sera le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie !

….

…

Le retour de Viktor Krum dans l'enceinte de Poudlard fut le sujet de conversation de toute l'école dès que le jeune homme eût quitté la table des professeurs à la fin d'un repas qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il semblait très mal à l'aise et parfois son regard s'égarait vers la table des Gryffondor. Il avait adressé un léger hochement de tête à l'attention Harry qui lui avait répondu d'un sourire. Ginny lui avait fait un grand signe de la main et Hermione avait agité discrètement la sienne.

Mais dans la salle commune pleine à craquer, ce n'était plus l'histoire du crapaud de Londubat qui avait les suffrages de tous, mais bien celle de Viktor Krum, transfuge de Durmstrang. Les spéculations allaient bon train sur les raisons de sa venue à Poudlard et Harry échangeait parfois avec Hermione des regards ou des grimaces désabusées en entendant les théories les plus absurdes sur le nouveau professeur. Cependant, à leur table, on ne parlait pas de Krum. Et Ginny qui était toujours aussi agitée s'était vue plusieurs fois privée de son sujet de conversation de manière quelque peu brutale, soit par Hermione, soit par Harry. Elle avait fini par quitter ses amis pour raconter à toutes les tables que Viktor Krum avait sauvé la vie de son frère Charlie en Roumanie et l'avaient ramené au péril de sa vie dans son foyer.

Ron se taisait toujours. Il accusait le coup, difficilement.

Il se pencha soudain en avant, cherchant le regard d'Hermione.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda_-_t_-_il brusquement.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

_-_ Mais… quoi ? A qui ?

_-_ Ne fais pas l'idiote ! A Krum ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas lui dire ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué comme il te regardait à table ! Il va vouloir te parler…

_-_ Bien sûr ! qu'il va vouloir me parler ! répondit Hermione avec agacement. Il est professeur, Ron… Et nous ses élèves ! Comment veux_-_tu qu'il ne nous parle pas !

_-_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

_-_ Et que crois_-_tu que je vais faire ? Que je vais lui tomber dans les bras ?

_-_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je veux juste savoir si tu vas lui dire… pour nous deux ?

Hermione dévisagea un instant le jeune homme désemparé en face d'elle.

_-_ Ron, mon cœur, tu me vois lui dire de but en blanc au détour d'un couloir –ou mieux aller le trouver à son bureau_-_ pour lui annoncer : Viktor, c'est inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit… Mon cœur est pris par Ronald Weasley. Franchement ! j'aurais l'air de quoi, dis_-_moi ? A part d'une prétentieuse ? Et d'ailleurs qui te dit qu'il attend encore quoi que ce soit de moi ? Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous que de l'amitié…

_-_ Oui mais lui a toujours voulu être plus que ton ami… grommela Ron.

Ellie pouffa.

_-_ Je te comprends, Weasley… Moi non plus je n'aime pas que les ex d'Harry lui tournent trop autour.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui fit les gros yeux. Neville toussota dans son poing.

_-_ Ecoute Ron… commença_-_t_-_il. Hermione a raison. Tu vois des choses qui n'existent sûrement pas. L'an dernier, déjà, Hermione a signifié à Krum qu'elle préférait ne plus correspondre avec lui…

_-_ Oui mais lui a toujours gardé espoir, d'après Charlie, fit Ron.

Il leva la tête vers sa sœur qui revenait s'asseoir à sa place. Il chercha un soutien auprès d'elle :

_-_ N'est_-_ce pas Ginny

Ginny ferma sa bouche sous les regards d'avertissement de Neville, Hermione et Harry.

_-_ Mouais… refit Ron. C'est bien ce que je dis…

_-_ Mais ce qui est important, c'est quand même ce que pense Hermione, non ? demanda Luna. Je veux dire : elle est avec toi et c'est bien le principal. Et puis il s'apercevra bien tout seul que tu ne la lâches pas d'une semelle… Il n'est pas stupide, il comprendra. Et puis on s'en fiche de cette histoire, c'est du passé. Il faut regarder vers l'avenir.

_-_ C'est ça… regarde vers l'avenir, Ronnie, ironisa Ginny.

_-_ Ça suffit, Ginny ! trancha Hermione.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Ron avec un sourire.

_-_ Oublie ça, mon cœur. Je monte dans mon bureau, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ron se détendit un peu, il esquissait un sourire quand, du fond de la salle la voix de Jezebel Dawson se fit entendre :

_-_ Hé ! Granger ! interpella_-_t_-_elle à voix haute. C'est vrai que toi et le professeur Krum êtes sortis ensemble ?

Ron se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, dans un geste désenchanté.

Hermione se tourna vers Dawson, et sur un ton moins haut perché car chacun avait fait silence dans la salle elle répondit :

_-_ Nous sommes allés au bal de Noël ensemble il y a trois ans, en effet, quand il était le représentant de Durmstrang au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cela te pose un problème ?

_-_ Heu… balbutia la Deuxième Année un peu désarçonnée. Non, je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'on dit était vrai.

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Ron pour le presser à la suivre. Elle sourit à Jezebel Dawson :

_-_ C'est très bien, Dawson. Je vois que tu te méfies des rumeurs autant que moi. Et si tu entendais quoi que ce soit à ce sujet je te serais gré de venir me l'apprendre aussitôt. Car il serait malvenu pour un professeur, nouvel arrivé et aussi jeune que l'est le professeur Krum, qu'on prétende qu'il entretient ce genre de relation avec l'une de ses élèves, Préfète en chef de surcroît… Je crois que je survivrais à ces ragots, mais la carrière du professeur Krum –qui ne fait que commencer_-_ risquerait d'être gravement compromise. Ce serait vraiment dommage pour lui qui a déjà traversé, malgré son jeune âge, tant de mauvais jours… Je peux compter sur toi, Dawson ?

La jeune fille ne put faire autrement que de hocher la tête, dépitée, alors qu'Hermione quittait la salle aux côtés de Ronald Weasley, son bras passé sous celui du jeune homme, dans un geste complice.

Dès que Ron et Hermione eurent laissé leurs amis seuls autour de la table, Ellie donna un coup de coude à Harry :

_-_ Raconte ! intima_-_t_-_elle. Je veux savoir ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a exactement entre la super préfète et le beau ténébreux ?

Neville préféra quitter les lieux pour ne pas se rendre complice de ce délit de dénonciation, passible au mieux d'un sermon de la part de la dite super préfète, au pire… du même sermon réitéré à l'infini.

Ce fut Ginny qui se chargea de donner les détails de la relation épistolaire, qui n'était tumultueuse que pour son frère, entre Hermione et Viktor Krum.

_-_ Il s'est fait une multitude d'idées toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres, termina la jeune rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu le connais, non seulement il est jaloux mais en plus il manque de confiance en lui…

_-_ On se demande pourquoi… ironisa Harry.

Ellie eut un sourire sibyllin.

_-_ Vraiment ? murmura_-_t_-_elle. Il se pourrait pourtant que ces idées ne soient pas si fausses que cela… Et il a bien remarqué la manière dont il regardait la table des Gryffondor, le nouveau professeur Krum… Alors, à moins qu'il ne marque déjà ainsi sa préférence pour cette Maison… il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison pour cette fois, ce pauvre Ronald.

Ginny tordit sa bouche.

_-_ Tu pouvais pas choisir une autre occasion pour tomber d'accord avec lui ? grimaça_-_t_-_elle.

Ellie se mit à rire.

_-_ Mais ne faites pas ces têtes ! Hermione n'a pas tort non plus ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir que ton frère et elle sont inséparables ! Et puis, l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis cette histoire, non ? Il est sûrement passé à autre chose et…

Elle s'interrompit. Les yeux de Harry et ceux de Ginny fixèrent le badge des Phénix sur sa poitrine.

Elle sortit son parchemin lentement, écrivit les phrases convenues et tourna la feuille vers Harry qui se tordait le cou pour lire par_-_dessus son épaule.

_-_ Samedi prochain. Après le match de Quidditch. La volière. Faites ce qu'il faut.

Ce fut tout. Les mots disparurent. Ellie roula son parchemin lentement. Elle sourit à Harry.

_-_ Il avait dit la semaine. Il a tenu parole.

Harry eut un sourire ironique. Il ne dit rien cependant, car tout ce qu'il se savait capable de prononcer était des paroles de renoncement.

_-_ Il est tard, murmura Ellen. J'ai du travail en retard. Je rentre.

Harry avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Mais il ne la retint pas. Elle rangeait ses affaires d'une main fébrile. Il n'aurait pas su dire les mots qu'il fallait et ceux qu'il avait au bord des lèvres, elle refuserait de les entendre.

_-_ Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa Ginny.

Ellie secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, tout va bien. Je ne risque rien. Avant samedi… Après le match…

Elle essayait de badiner, mais elle savait qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'était dupe. Elle se pencha pour embrasser Harry. Il retint son front contre sa cicatrice.

_-_ A demain, chuchota_-_t_-_il contre sa bouche.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

_-_ Oui, à demain. J'aurais un peu plus de temps.

Elle s'éloigna sans se retourner.

….

…

_-_ Elle ne renoncera pas…

Ginny était sérieuse en face de lui et Harry soupira.

_-_ Je le sais.

Il posa les coudes sur la table et frotta son front. Avec les doutes, revenait cette douleur lancinante à son front.

_-_ Dure journée… murmura doucement Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

_-_ Dure journée ? pour moi ? Non ! C'est Neville qui a fait le deuil de son crapaud ! Et Ron qui a pris le retour de Krum dans la tronche ! Et Ellie qui va se retrouver à la merci d'un type en qui on ne peut avoir entière confiance ! Moi j'ai passé une journée tout à fait normale ! Ce n'était qu'une journée ordinaire dans la vie de Harry Potter : la journée n'était dure que pour ses amis… parce qu'ils sont ses amis…

_-_ Tu n'es pas juste avec toi_-_même, Harry, répondit vivement Ginny. Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'a dit Neville ce soir ? Il faut que nous cessions de nous cacher derrière toi, pour le bien ou pour le mal. Chacun sa part, c'est la vie ! Ellie a pris la sienne, Neville aussi. Quant à Ron, ce n'est pas ta faute si Viktor est revenu de France !

_-_ Pourquoi crois_-_tu qu'il soit venu à Poudlard ? demanda Harry tout aussi vivement.

_-_ Mais parce qu'il lui fallait un endroit où se cacher et que Dumbledore avait besoin d'un professeur de Défense…

_-_ Un professeur de Potion, corrigea Harry.

_-_ Cela revient au même ! Régla Ginny. Et tu vas encore me dire que c'est de ta faute si Dumbledore a besoin d'un professeur de quoi que ce soit et que Krum a besoin de se cacher ? Tu déprimes Harry… tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ?

_-_ De chocolat ? se moqua le jeune homme.

_-_ Et surtout de le partager avec Ellie. Si j'étais vous je profiterais de ces quelques jours où les autres tordus la laisseront tranquille…

_-_ Et combien me feras_-_tu payer ce conseil ?

Ginny fit mine de s'offusquer :

_-_ Celui_-_là, il est gratuit ! Mais j'ai une question à te poser… Tu as pensé à un cadeau pour son anniversaire ?

_-_ Heu… fit Harry, embarrassé. Non, pas vraiment… mais j'ai tout le temps… assura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Moins d'un mois, Harry… rappela Ginny. Le compte à rebours a commencé. Je te signale que Neville a d'excellents parfums en stock, mais pas des litres et Noël approche à grand pas lui aussi. Dans quelques jours il ne restera plus rien…

Harry s'avança sur la table.

_-_ A propos de parfum…

Il rougit légèrement. C'était embarrassant de parler de ces choses, même avec Ginny.

_-_ Tu connais le nom de celui qu'elle porte ?

_-_ Je me renseignerai, promit la jeune fille.

Il la retint comme elle se levait. Il baissa la voix.

_-_ Et tu pourrais demander à Dennis qu'il me procure une Copie Conforme ?

Il rougit de plus belle sous le regard amusé de son amie.

_-_ Je demanderai bien aux jumeaux mais Hermione finirait par le savoir, bafouilla_-_t_-_il. C'est pour pouvoir continuer à parler avec elle pendant les vacances, tu comprends… je le lui donnerai avant que son père vienne la chercher, le lendemain du bal…

_-_ Je ferai ce que je pourrais… promit encore Ginny dans un sourire complice.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter la salle des Quatre Maisons, rappelant au passage à ses camarades que le couvre_-_feu n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Harry la suivit jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_-_ Et deux de plus ! compta la Grosse Dame en balançant le tableau. Faudrait peut_-_être vous mettre d'accord pour éviter d'arriver au compte_-_goutte ! grommela_-_t_-_elle. J'en perds le fil moi…

_-_ On y pensera, grogna Ginny tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

_-_ Elle n'y est pour rien, fit remarquer Harry. Elle ne fait que suivre les ordres.

_-_ Je sais ! soupira Ginny. Mais ça m'énerve ! J'ai l'impression d'être surveillée et j'ai horreur de ça ! On dirait que j'ai ma mère sur le dos à longueur de temps, tu parles d'une aubaine !

_-_ Je suppose que c'est pour notre bien… soupira Harry à son tour.

Ginny renifla.

_-_ Mouais… C'est ce qu'ils disent toujours…

Elle s'interrompit. A la fenêtre, un oiseau tapait du bec.

_-_ C'est Hermès ! s'exclama Harry.

Ginny se précipita. Elle fit entrer le hibou transi et retira le fardeau de sa patte. Elle ouvrit la lettre.

_-_ Tu n'attends pas ton frère ? s'étonna Harry qui avait lu le nom de Ron à côté de celui de sa sœur sur l'enveloppe.

_-_ Non ! répliqua cette dernière qui déchirait maladroitement les cachets dans sa hâte.

Elle poussa un cri qui fit lever la tête à ses camarades. Ils la virent sauter au cou de Harry et l'embrasser avant de l'entraîner dans une ronde folle.

_-_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Seamus à la table voisine.

_-_ La meilleure ! se mit à rire Ginny.

Et elle sauta aussi au cou de Neville qui tenta vainement de la calmer. Elle se mit à sangloter sur son épaule, tout en riant. Puis elle agita la lettre sous le nez de ses amis.

_-_ Charlie est à la maison ! Et on le verra pour Noël ! On va tous se retrouver pour Noël ! Ce sera le plus beau des Noël de ma vie !

Et comme Ron et Hermione entraient, elle bondit vers eux tandis qu'Harry montait dans son dortoir, pour chercher du miam hibou pour Hermès que tout le monde oubliait.

…

…

_« Mes chers Ronald et Ginevra, je suis très heureux de vous écrire à tous deux cette lettre au nom de nos parents. Ils m'ont demandé de vous avertir officiellement du retour dans notre pays – je n'ose pas dire chez nous, encore- de notre frère aîné Charlie. C'est avec grande joie, et un honneur encore plus grand d'avoir été choisi pour messager, que je vous annonce cette nouvelle qui nous a tous transportés. _

_Pénélope et moi avons rendu visite à Charlie cet après midi même. Il est encore convalescent et le voyage l'a un peu fatigué, mais le bonheur de nous retrouver tous se lisait sur son visage. Dumbledore l'a fait transporté dans un endroit où il pourra recevoir les quelques soins que son état nécessite. Je ne précise pas le lieu au cas où mon courrier serait intercepté, mais vous le reconnaîtrez aisément quand je vous aurai dit que j'y ai moi-même passé plusieurs mois. _

_Nous avons également rencontré celui qui l'a ramené de Roumanie. Vous savez de qui je veux parler. Notre mère l'a fortement embarrassé en le remerciant sans cesse. Et je crois même qu'il était un peu bouleversé. Pénélope prétend que c'est parce qu'il pensait à sa propre mère, dont il n'a plus de nouvelle depuis sa fuite. Elle a sûrement raison et je dois dire que je ne me sentirais moi-même pas très à l'aise au milieu des retrouvailles d'une famille. Heureusement, Dumbledore est venu le tirer des bras de maman pour lui faire une proposition qu'il n'a pas refusée, me semble-t-il. Mais vous en saurez plus ce soir… En fait, à l'heure où vous lirez ces lignes, sans doute en saurez-vous plus que moi à ce sujet. Maman vous recommande, par ma voix, ou plutôt ma plume, la plus extrême gentillesse envers lui et vous demande de l'assurer encore de sa gratitude éternelle._

_Nous serons tous réunis à Noël. Maman y tient et nous tous également. Charlie a demandé de vos nouvelles. Il se réjouit de vous revoir bientôt. _

_Je vous laisse, je dois aller relever Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie est aussi très impatient de la voir. _

_Dès demain, je pense, notre frère aura retrouvé, non pas notre foyer, hélas, mais les quartiers qui sont ceux de nos parents depuis bientôt deux ans. _

_J'ai hâte de nous y voir tous à nouveau rassemblés pour les prochaines fêtes de fin d'année. _

_Nous célèbrerons également notre mariage à Pénélope et moi. Et je tiens à te demander, Ronald, de bien vouloir me faire l'honneur d'être mon témoin à cette occasion. _

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux bien affectueusement, _

_Votre frère : Perceval Weasley. »_

_-_ Et _je tiens à te demander de bien vouloir me faire l'honneur d'être mon témoin…_ répéta Ron bouleversé et presque les larmes aux yeux.

Harry soupira en baillant.

_-_ Ron… geignit_-_il. Ça fait quinze fois que tu lis cette lettre. C'est pas encore monté jusqu'à ton cerveau ? Il te faudra toute la nuit pour réaliser ?

_-_ Mais tu ne te rends pas compte, Harry… Percy me demande d'être son témoin à son mariage… A moi ! Est_-_ce que tu réalises ?

_-_ Moi, parfaitement ! maugréa le jeune Potter. Mais toi non apparemment…

Harry s'en voulut aussitôt de son ton désagréable. Mais… mais il était tard, Ron squattait le pied de son lit depuis plus d'une demi_-_heure, et il aurait voulu se tenir très éloigné de ces effusions familiales.

Ginny et Ron l'avaient associé à leur joie, et lui_-_même était heureux du retour de Charlie sain et sauf… Cependant, il avait du mal à faire des projets pour Noël. Parce qu'il faudrait d'abord passer les trois semaines qui les séparaient des vacances et qu'elles s'annonçaient plus difficiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et il ne savait pas ce que l'arrivée de Viktor Krum allait changer dans l'organisation déjà précaire qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre en place. Il lui semblait qu'il était sur un balai dont il n'avait pas les commandes, et que ce balai allait de plus en plus vite, vers le sol.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas lui répondre ? demanda Harry pour faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur.

_-_ Je crois que vais accepter, dit Ron. Tu crois qu'il voudra inviter Hermione si je lui demande ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-_ Pose toujours la question… répliqua_-_t_-_il en poussant son ami à bas de son lit. Et maintenant, laisse_-_moi dormir…

Toutefois, Ron revint à la charge.

_-_ Harry ? chuchota_-_t_-_il. Tu crois vraiment que je m'inquiète trop, pour Krum… et enfin… tu sais quoi…

Harry ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur son chevet.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, Ron… Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Viktor… Et ne me demande pas d'y aller faire un tour ! Mais la plupart du temps, c'est toujours quand on s'escrime à ce qu'une chose n'arrive pas, qu'elle se produit… Alors, crois_-_moi… laisse tomber. Krum, c'est le problème d'Hermione, si problème il y a, pas le tien…

Il posa sa tête sur son oreiller, ferma les yeux et dit : _Bonne nuit, Ron. Ferme mes rideaux en partant, s'il te plait._

Ron finit par rejoindre son lit, mais Harry ne put s'endormir pour autant. Et lorsqu'il le fit, son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars où se mêlaient les visages de Charlie, Krum et Ellen McGregor.

….  
…

Les premiers à se retrouver devant la porte de la classe du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal furent les Cinquième Année de Serdaigle. Et ceux qui croisèrent dans les parages, histoire d'apercevoir ce curieux personnage qui tombait à pic pour relancer des conversations déjà lasses des dernières réparties redondantes de Drago Malefoy et des histoires de cœur compliquées de Harry Potter, purent se rendre compte que la curiosité le disputait à la nervosité chez leurs camarades. Qu'allait donc pouvoir leur apprendre ce jeune professeur qui semblait préférer la contemplation du bout de ses chaussures aux regards avides de ses futurs élèves ?

Drago Malefoy avait une réponse toute faite à cette question et il ne se privait pas de la dispenser à la cantonade tandis qu'il attendait à son tour avec les Septième années de Serpentard devant la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_-_ Professeur Krum ! ricanait_-_il. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore prétend qu'il a l'expérience de l'enseignement… Je vous demande un peu ! de quoi pouvait_-_il être professeur, ce joueur de Quidditch à la manque ? De Vol en Balai peut_-_être… !

Il se mit à rire et certains de ses camarades l'imitèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît pour laisser passer les Cinquième Année surexcités. Ils chuchotaient entre eux ; les filles gloussaient et les garçons semblaient partagés dans leurs avis. Mais personne n'eut le loisir de les interroger, le Professeur Krum se présenta à la porte pour faire entrer la classe suivante.

Et le soir même dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Archer commentait le cours de Viktor Krum tandis que Montague exhibait l'autographe qu'il s'était payé le culot de demander à ce joueur mythique qu'il n'aurait jamais osé rêvé approcher.

Il y avait tout d'abord eut un long silence de part et d'autre. Puis la voix rocailleuse de Krum leur avait demandé d'ouvrir leurs livres de cours à la page des sortilèges de protection individuelle.

S'il avait été surpris de constater que les élèves interrogés étaient plutôt en avance sur le programme, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Il s'était contenté de vérifier le niveau de chacun et certains des sortilèges qu'il avait lancés avaient suscité une vive émotion. Personne n'avait reconnu les formules latines d'usage et les mots de magie noire avaient circulés. Ce qu'avait nié le tout jeune professeur. C'était tout simplement du Bulgare qu'il avait traduit volontiers, même si certains termes lui posaient quelque problème de vocabulaire. Bien entendu, il en fût qui restèrent sceptiques. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à accorder leur confiance à Viktor Krum. Quant à Malefoy et compagnie, eux non plus n'entendaient faciliter en rien le séjour du Bulgare à Poudlard.

Drago ouvrit les hostilités, dès qu'il mit le pied sur l'estrade pour un duel avec le professeur. Il semblait considérer, avec un mépris affiché, qu'il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de faire ses preuves surtout devant un joueur de Quidditch déchu guère plus âgé que lui…

Archer imita Drago, le menton levé et la moue dédaigneuse :

_-_ On enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du mal à Durmstrang ? avait demandé le Serpentard.

Krum avait hoché la tête.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le nom qu'on lui donne, mais en effet, on apprend à se défendre contre les sortilèges offensifs, Monsieur… Monsieur ? Pardonnez_-_moi, mais je ne connais pas encore vos noms…

_-_ Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, avait laissé tomber le préfet négligemment.

Krum avait une fois de plus hoché la tête. Manifestement, il avait entendu parler de ce Drago Malefoy. Il ne dit pas si c'était en bien ou en mal.

Il reprit :

_-_ Monsieur Malefoy avez_-_vous d'autres questions à propos de ce que l'on enseigne à Durmstrand ? Non ? Alors en garde, je vous prie.

Archer imitait fort bien aussi l'accent de Krum, et il mima mieux encore la tête de Malefoy lorsqu'il du résister au sortilège du professeur. Krum ne réussit pas à désarmer son élève, cependant celui_-_ci ne se débarrassa pas de son adversaire comme il le pensait tout d'abord. Puis Krum rompit le combat brutalement. Il renvoya Malefoy à sa place et se tourna vers la classe.

_-_ Très bien, fit_-_il.

Il posa sa baguette sur son bureau et commença à relever la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier. Il déboutonna le poignet de son vêtement et retroussa la manche jusqu'à la moitié de son avant_-_bras dans un silence déconcerté.

Il leva son bras et présenta aux yeux de la classe médusée la marque noire qui se détachait sur la peau blanche.

_-_ Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous se posaient la question. Vous avez la réponse. Je ne suis pas, je crois, le premier de vos professeurs à être ainsi marqué. Regardez ! Regardez bien ! Parce que je ne la montrerai plus. Je n'aime pas non plus la voir, ajouta_-_t_-_il alors que certains frissonnaient et détournaient les yeux.

Il baissa sa manche d'un geste sec.

_-_ Voilà. Vous pourrez dire à vos camarades que les rumeurs sont vraies. Maintenant, reprenons. Je suis là pour vous enseigner comment vous défendre contre les attaques de personnes qui ne reculent devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins. Que ceux qui pensent qu'ils n'ont rien à apprendre de moi – pour toutes sortes de raisons qui leur sont propres_-_ le disent à présent…

Tous les yeux, ou presque, s'étaient tournés vers Drago Malefoy qui n'avait fait un seul geste –pas même un haussement de sourcil.

_-_ Bien… Cela signifie que vous êtes tous prêts à suivre mes cours sans réticence d'aucune sorte. C'est parfait. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a donné carte blanche… Fermez vos livres. Ce que nous allons pratiquer à présent ne se trouve pas dans les manuels scolaires.

Archer se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ N'empêche qu'on lui en a bouché un coin, à ce Bulgare… dit_-_il avec fierté. C'était peut_-_être pas de la magie noire ce qu'il nous a balancé, mais c'était limite, tu peux me croire… En tous cas, tous ceux qui font partie du club de duel s'en sont sortis avec les honneurs. Les autres n'étaient pas mal non plus, mais ils manquent de pratique, dirait_-_on.

_-_ C'est qu'ils sont entraînés à attaquer et pas à se défendre, réfléchit Ellie les sourcils froncés. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il vous ait montré la marque noire, ajouta_-_t_-_elle.

Andy Archer haussa une épaule.

_-_ En tous cas, ça a bouclé la bouche des Salamandres. Et je crois même que Malefoy en était légèrement contrarié.

_-_ C'est sûr, soupira Harry. Il n'est plus le seul à la porter… et qu'un homme qui, de son point de vue, a trahi le maître l'expose ainsi, cela doit l'irriter d'importance.

Ellie se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Il a fait fort, sur ce coup_-_là, Krum… estima_-_t_-_elle. Voilà de quoi couper l'herbe sous le pied à toutes les rumeurs. Et maintenant, les filles des premières années sont persuadées qu'elles vont apprendre la magie noire ! Tu crois que Ginny et moi devrions l'inviter au cours du lundi soir ? je suis sûre que cela ferait tenir Dawson tranquille pour un moment.

_-_ Je crois que Krum préfèrerait que Harry l'invite plutôt à un entraînement de Quidditch, estima Neville en souriant.

Ellie dut reconnaître que ce serait fort possible en effet. Elle rendit son sourire à Neville.

_-_ Toi non plus, tu n'as pas manqué de panache… affirma_-_t_-_elle en désignant du menton le brassard noir qui serrait le haut de la manche gauche du jeune homme.

Archer approuva vigoureusement du chef.

_-_ Malefoy s'est fait moucher deux fois ce matin ! C'est une bonne journée !

Harry échangea un regard avec Ellen. Une bonne journée peut_-_être pas, mais elle n'avait pas été si mauvaise finalement.

Les jumeaux, lors de leur conversation hebdomadaire avec Hermione, avaient annoncé plusieurs victoires à leur actif. L'AD fonctionnait mieux que bien. Le retour de Charlie rendait les Weasley euphoriques. Ron, abattu la veille par le retour de Krum, se sentait plein d'importance depuis qu'il avait lu la demande de Percy. Son humeur n'en était que meilleure et il n'était pas revenu sur ses craintes au sujet du nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Hermione était occupée par les préparatifs du tournoi d'Echecs du dimanche suivant et n'avait pas une seule fois harcelé ses amis. Ginny jubilait. Elle s'était précipitée à midi sur sa Copie Conforme pour partager avec Dennis sa joie et son espoir concernant les vacances de Noël. Elle rayonnait d'autant plus que Gerald Dennis avait transmis à Dean la réponse du propriétaire de la boutique d'encadrements : le vieil homme était prêt à former un apprenti aux techniques d'animation des portraits. Le jeune Thomas avait rendez_-_vous pendant les vacances de Noël pour se mettre d'accord avec lui sur les termes de cet apprentissage.

Et le soir même, Ellie devait rejoindre Harry dans le laboratoire d'Hermione…

Oui, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que cela, après tout… même si elle avait plutôt mal commencé.

Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête épouvantable. La potion qu'Hermione lui avait ramenée ne l'avait calmé qu'à moitié. Et pour achever de lui taper sur le système, Malefoy avait titillé Neville dès son apparition dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Il avait imité le chagrin du jeune homme pour le tourner en dérision. Et quand tous ses amis se gaussaient bien de ce zéro de Londubat, il avait jeté sur la table, devant Neville, un morceau de tissu noir.

_-_ Tiens, Londubat… avait_-_il clamé tandis que Neville soulevait le tissu entre deux doigts dégoûtés, découvrant un brassard de deuil. Puisque tu pleures ton cher Trevor, tu pourrais faire l'effort de porter son deuil officiellement…

Le mal de tête de Harry s'était mis à battre le tambour entre ses tempes. Il avait levé un regard plein de colère sur Malefoy. Neville cependant l'avait devancé. Il s'était levé lentement, tous les yeux de la salle sur lui, dans l'attente d'un affrontement. Il avait déplié tout aussi calmement le brassard, l'avait enfilé à son poing et l'avait fait glisser jusqu'en haut de sa manche.

_-_ Merci Malefoy, dit_-_il enfin alors que l'interpellé ne savait s'il devait ricaner ou se sentir vexer. Je le porterai en effet. Non en signe de deuil –le deuil est une chose bien trop intime pour être ainsi exposé à la vue de tous_-_ mais en souvenir.

_-_ Il n'y a qu'un imbécile pour vouloir se souvenir d'un crapaud stupide et inutile…

_-_ Ce n'est pas seulement en souvenir de Trevor, corrigea Neville sur un ton qui agaça terriblement Malefoy. C'est pour ne pas oublier que depuis le retour de VVoldemort nous portons tous le deuil de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose. On ne peut vivre cependant dans le souvenir. Et le chagrin paralyse l'esprit et la main. Il faut toutefois garder à la mémoire tous ceux qui ont payé au prix fort le fait d'être contre celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'être seulement des amis de ceux_-_ci. Ou de n'être simplement pas du côté des Ténèbres. Il faut que quelqu'un se souvienne. Il faut que quelqu'un ne les laisse pas sombrer dans l'oubli. Si c'est la seule chose que je peux faire, moi l'inutile et le faible, alors je serais celui_-_là. Et je porterai le deuil pour tous ceux qui ne peuvent le faire parce que leur rôle n'est pas de pleurer mais d'agir. Je te remercie, Malefoy, de me rappeler au devoir de mémoire.

Il épousseta d'un geste satisfait le brassard qui resserrait sa manche.

_-_ Merci Malefoy, encore une fois. Je n'aurais sans doute pas osé en demander un à Grand_-_Mère, elle est si impressionnable.

Il s'était rassis, laissant Malefoy et ceux qui l'avaient suivis, sans répartie au milieu du silence de la Grande Salle.

Hermione avait tendu sa main au_-_dessus de la table et avait serré longuement les doigts de son camarade avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner. Le mal de tête d'Harry avait commencé à s'estomper.

…

…

Neville était en face de lui. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère, songea Harry avec un pincement au cœur. L'image d'Alice Londubat s'imposait à lui. Et les paroles de Neville, la veille résonnèrent à son esprit. _Qu'êtes-vous prêts à laisser dans cette guerre… _

_- L'ombre pour prix de son courage, L'oubli pour prix de son amour, _murmura_-_t_-_il en regardant Neville.

_-_ Non, répondit ce dernier. Du moins pas tant que je serai vivant.

…

…

…

Durant les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Viktor Krum et ceux qui précédèrent le match de Quidditch du samedi, Hermione se consacra essentiellement à l'organisation du Tournoi d'Echecs. Elle s'enfermait dans son bureau dès qu'elle le pouvait, avec Ron, afin qu'il l'aidât dans sa tâche. Ce sur quoi Ginny émit de nombreux doutes, relayés par Seamus, qui n'était qu'un jaloux selon Ron, et Dawson –qui n'était qu'une peste, toujours selon Ron.

Neville se remettait de la perte définitive de Trevor, malgré les plaisanteries que ne manquait pas de faire Malefoy chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient.

Chacun se tenait sur ses gardes. L'avertissement donné par Wilford n'allait pas tarder à être suivi d'effets. Bien que confiants en l'efficacité de la potion d'Hermione, les concernés se sentaient légèrement nerveux lorsqu'ils rencontraient les Serpentard.

…

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'elle se rendait –en retard pour ne s'être pas résolue à couper le contact avec Gerry_-_ à l'entraînement de Quidditch, Ginny rencontra Viktor Krum dans le Grand Hall.

Il arborait depuis le matin un sourire plus confiant. En effet, le Sorcier Indépendant avait eu vent de sa nouvelle nomination à Poudlard et relayait les interrogations de chacun quand au crédit qu'on pouvait accorder à un homme qui avait préféré travailler pour Durmstrang que de s'élever contre les pratiques de ses dirigeants.

Cependant, le journaliste prétendait avoir obtenu du Ministère même l'assurance que l'ancien attrapeur Bulgare n'avait accepté de se joindre à la suite des suppôts du Seigneur des Ténèbres en Europe de l'Est que pour mieux renseigner l'organisation désormais officielle que le Professeur Dumbledore dirigeait. L'article rappelait que Viktor Krum devait sa place à la disparition lors du dernier Halloween du professeur Rogue, lui aussi figure ambiguë de l'école. Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui avait été confié, au vu de son expérience des méthodes des mangemorts qu'il avait côtoyé – on sentait que le rédacteur avait fortement eu envie d'écrire : qu'il avait employées. Naturellement, on reparlait de magie noire, même si c'était pour préciser que le directeur de Poudlard se défendait fermement de l'encourager. Cet article en demi_-_teinte, pourtant, avait eu un effet positif sur les élèves. La caution publique de Dumbledore, et par conséquent du Ministère, ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ils pouvaient donc se rendre à ses cours sans se sentir mal à l'aise.

Ginny salua le professeur Krum avec enthousiasme. Il la remercia alors de l'avoir aidé à animer le cours de l'après midi, et à vaincre les réticences de certains des élèves de Gryffondor qui se méfiaient encore de lui.

_-_ Quelle idée aussi ! se mit_-_elle à rire. Pourquoi avoir montré votre marque à tout le monde ! Croyez_-_vous que cela incite à la confiance ?

Krum rougit un peu. Il haussa une épaule.

_-_ Je savais que c'était une rumeur qui courrait quand même. Je n'aime pas quand les situations ne sont pas claires.

_-_ Ha pour ça ! C'est clair ! et plus que clair ! Heureusement que Harry vous a assuré de son soutien lors du dernier club de duels ! Et que Ronald et moi sommes là pour témoigner de notre indéfectible foi en votre loyauté.

Krum eut un sourire dubitatif.

_-_ Ronald me semble un peu distant… dit_-_il.

Ginny toussota dans son poing. Elle prétexta son retard pour terminer la conversation et s'éclipser. Mais elle le vit si désemparé, tout seul au milieu du Grand Hall, qu'elle lui proposa de la suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Le visage de Viktor Krum s'illumina soudain.

_-_ Si vous jugez que cela ne nuira pas à votre autorité, bien sûr, ajouta la jeune fille avec espièglerie.

Krum balaya d'un geste de la main un tel argument.

_-_ Harry Potter est capitaine de l'équipe qui s'entraîne ce soir, n'est_-_ce pas ? dit_-_il avec un entrain retrouvé.

Ils marchèrent vite dans les allées que dégageaient encore quelques uns des Salamandres condamnés aux travaux forcés par Rusard, car il avait neigé toute la journée. Krum marchait d'un bon pas, sans paraître gêné par le froid qui faisait claquer des dents la jeune fille. Près du terrain, ils entendirent du bruit non loin des tribunes mais quand ils s'approchèrent, il n'y avait rien ni personne alentours.

_-_ Probablement un animal venu chercher un abri sous les tribunes… fit Krum. Vous croyez que je pourrais entrer dans les vestiaires pour écouter la stratégie de Harry Potter ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec une avidité qu'il ne pouvait cacher.

_-_ On peut toujours demander, fit Ginny. Et puis, comme ça, peut_-_être Harry oubliera_-_t_-_il de me crier après parce que je suis en retard…

Ils entrèrent dans le vestiaire, s'attendant à recevoir une réprimande pour Ginny, une fin de non recevoir pour Viktor. Ils restèrent stupéfaits sur le pas de la porte.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Ginny en accourant auprès de Ron.

Celui_-_ci avait pris une couleur plus sombre que le charbon, comme si on l'avait frotté au cirage noir et chacun des ses coéquipiers l'entourait avec inquiétude. A peine avait_-_elle fini de parler que Montague ouvrait doucement la porte, espérant faire une entrée discrète.

_-_ Désolé, dit_-_il avant de se rendre compte que le capitaine avait un souci plus urgent que son retard à l'entraînement. Mais j'ai rencontré ce sa…gouin de Wilford sur le chemin et nous avons… Heu… échangé quelques civilités… corrigea_-_t_-_il en s'apercevant de la présence du professeur Krum dans la pièce.

Harry sursauta :

_-_ Wilford ? Où ça ?

_-_ Pas très loin à vrai dire… J'ai même cru qu'il venait espionner l'entraînement…

Ginny échangea un regard avec Krum.

_-_ Ce n'était peut_-_être pas un animal après tout… murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Vous vous êtes battus ? Il t'a touché ? s'inquiéta à nouveau Harry à l'attention de Montague.

Le Serpentard fit mine de se vexer :

_-_ Tu me prends pour qui ? Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de lever sa baguette sur moi…

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait pour Weasley ? demanda Turpin.

_-_ Il faudrait l'emmener chez madame Pomfresh… Vous croyez que c'est un sortilège de magie noire… ?

_-_ Je crois que je vais faire regretter à Hermione sa stupide idée ! grommela Ron qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis que sa sœur était arrivée en compagnie de Krum.

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il repoussa ses joueurs vers la porte du vestiaire.

_-_ Tous sur le terrain ! Au trot ! On a déjà assez perdu de temps ! Ginny va te mettre en tenue et conduit l'échauffement. On joue samedi, je vous le rappelle… Surtout vous les remplaçants… alors du sérieux s'il vous plait !

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait pour Ron ? s'alarma Ginny.

_-_ Je m'en occupe ! cria au hasard Harry.

Il mit Montague dehors également alors que ce dernier n'avait pas encore terminé d'enfiler sa tenue. Puis il se tourna vers Krum, avec à la bouche des paroles d'excuses pour cette démonstration de panique organisée.

_-_ Professeur ? commença_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Viktor…l'interrompit Krum.

_-_ Oui, mais…

Harry se tut, intrigué soudain par le comportement du professeur Krum. L'ancien attrapeur s'avançait vers Ron dont la couleur blanchissait presque à vue d'œil. Le Bulgare sourit.

_-_ Potion de protection contre la magie noire ? demanda_-_t_-_il au jeune Weasley qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_-_ Heu… Fit ce dernier, hésitant.

_-_ Corne de licorne à la place d'Eruptif, hein… C'est classique… C'est ce… Wilford ? qui vous veut du mal ?

Ron grogna, à la fois de soulagement et de mortification de s'être trouvé dans cette situation embarrassante devant Krum.

Harry toussa dans son poing.

_-_ Professeur ?... Viktor ? Est_-_ce que je peux vous demander de ne rien dire à ce propos…

_-_ Tes camarades se tairont_-_ils ? demanda Krum.

_-_ Je veux dire, à propos de la potion… précisa Harry.

Krum hocha la tête.

_-_ Si tu le veux, Harry. Mais il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir ce protéger de ceux qui nous veulent du mal. Cette potion est enseignée en première année à Durmstrang…

_-_ M'étonne pas ! grommela Ron entre ses dents. Et puis, on n'est pas à Durmstrang ! On n'enseigne pas la magie noire à Poudlard… et puis surtout, on ne veut pas que ceux qui nous veulent du mal sachent que nous savons qu'ils nous veulent du mal… Vous comprenez, Professeur ?

_-_ Viktor… corrigea Krum qui ne comprenait visiblement pas. On n'enseigne peut_-_être pas la magie noire à Poudlard mais on la pratique, manifestement… Et montrer à ceux qui nous veulent du mal que nous savons qu'ils nous veulent du mal et que nous somme prêts à les recevoir est la meilleure manière de…

_-_ De les amener à changer de tactique et nous laisser à découvert ! Ecoutez Pro… Viktor… pria encore Harry. Tant que Wilford croira pouvoir nous tenir à la merci de sa baguette, nous aurons le champ libre pour nous organiser…

_-_ Mais il va bien se rendre compte que quelque chose n'a pas marché comme il s'y attendait…

_-_ Mais le temps qu'il cherche ce qui a raté, nous aurons gagné quelques jours précieux…

Krum haussa les épaules et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

_-_ C'est comme tu le veux, Harry. Après tout c'est vous qui prenez les risques. Mais je resterai vigilant pour vous.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et s'en voulut aussitôt. Pour cacher sa gêne, il proposa de rejoindre leurs coéquipiers sur le terrain.

_-_ Tu te sens assez bien ? demanda Harry, encore un peu inquiet de ces effets un peu plus que secondaires.

_-_ Je vais très bien, assura Ron. Je n'ai jamais rien senti de bizarre d'ailleurs. Et si Jo n'avait pas poussé ce hurlement de terreur je ne me serais aperçu de rien une fois que j'aurais eu mis mes gants de Quidditch…

Il marcha résolument vers la porte, l'ouvrit, laissa passer Harry et lorsque Krum s'approcha à son tour, il dit maladroitement :

_-_ Professeur… heu… Viktor… Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir ramené Charlie de… là_-_bas.

Il tendit la main, tout aussi gauchement.

_-_ J'ai été assez remercié, répondit Krum en serrant la main du jeune homme. Mais cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu as changé d'avis sur moi… Je voyais bien que tu n'avais pas confiance quand je suis arrivé.

Ron rougit vivement. Ses taches de rousseur foncèrent et Krum se mit à rire. Il montra les taches de son sur le nez du jeune homme.

_-_ Comme Charlie, dit_-_il.

_-_ Viktor ?

Ron et Krum se tournèrent vers Harry devant le placard à balais.

_-_ Un tour dans les airs, ça te dit ?

Harry tendit son Eclair de Feu à Krum.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda le jeune Bulgare qui ne savait que dire.

_-_ Je prendrai celui d'Ackerley. Il est à l'infirmerie…

Krum hésitait encore, malgré son désir évident de se saisir du balai.

_-_ Il y a des mois que je n'ai pas volé, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais, répondit Harry.

Il lui mit son balai dans les mains et le poussa vers le terrain.

Ron se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami.

_-_ Malone va en crever de jalousie, murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je sais… répondit à nouveau Harry.

Et il fit un clin d'œil à son ami.

* * *

**_craow42 : Et comme beaucoup de tes reviewer je vais te dire que tu as du flaire pour suivre certaines pistes (il y a quelque ressemblance troublantes!)Voila maintenant tu doit détesté la moitié de tes lecteurs mais il faut les excusé, ils sont atteint du syndrome de la-vengeance-sur-leur-écrivaine-préféré-qui-a-deja-été-très-sadique-avec-eux !_** Et je peux l'être davantage encore….  
**_Néville nous dévoile une fois de plus son coté qui me plais, résigné a affronté le pire sans se démonter, j'adorre sa mais il faut dire aussi que beaucoup d'attaque tournent autour de lui(luna,trevor qui sera le suivant !)le pauvre passe un peu pour la victime désigné des salamandres..._** faut dire qu'il a été –et est toujours_-_ le souffre douleur tout trouvé de Malefoy…

**_Choups_****_ : Mais qui sera donc ce nouveau prof ? Un "gentil" ? Un "méchant" ? Suspense...  
Et reprendra-t-il la direction de Serpentard ou Londubat continuera-t-il ? _**Pourquoi Londubat devrait_-_il laisser la direction de Serpentard au nouvel arrivant ? Si quelqu'un doit le remplacer je pense que Vector est tout désigné.  
**_J'avais des tas de choses à dire sur ce chapitre mais ma connexion a planté et maintenant je sais plus quoi dire. (méchante connexion)... _**faut voir un neurochirurgien ma grande, il pourrait peut_-_être reconnecter les cables ?

**_Choucroute: Oh! Mais ce n'est même pas un professeur de potions, c'est un de DFCM! je pense deviner qui c'est et je crois que Ron et Ginny devraient être heureux... si je ne me trompe pas!_** Perdu !

**_bellatrixpotter: je reflechis a la façon de tué Voldy, comme c'est son âme le probleme, un détraqueur pourras l'aspiré, ou harry comme animagus deviens detraqueur , et comme Voldy n'as pas de vraie souvenir heureux, mais a de horribles souvenir, harry opurra compter sur l'effet de surprise, lui aspire son âme et le tour et joué!non?_** D'une part je ne crois pas qu'il existe des animagus de détraqueurs. Parce que les détraqueurs ne sont pas des animaux mais des créatures magiques. D'autre part, même si Harry pouvait se transformer par illusion ou animagie en détraqueur, il n'en aurait que l'apparence, pas la nature profonde et il ne pourrait aspirer l'âme de personne. Et puis… se transformer en Détraqueur… Brrr ! non ?

**_laetitia rogue_****_ : je voulais te demander si tu devais imprimer toute ton histoire tu en aurais pour combien de pages car a force cela doit faire beaucoup _**D'après une lectrice assidue : la première partie faisait 600 pages A4 et maintenant, la deuxième a atteint 1036 pages... (un peu plus maintenant…) … par contre j'ignore avec quelle police elle a formaté son texte…

**_achille : Peter mort (bien fait sale rat, lol!) je ne m'y attendait pas._** Fallait pourtant que ça arrive un jour. On n'échappe pas éternellement aux mailles du filet.

**_chrys63_****_ : je suppose que comme pour rogue il s'agira de quelqu'un que dumbledore doit mettre à l'abri donc krum ou charlie mais krum retour de la jalousie de notre ron.._**Ha ça c'est joué d'avance !.

**_Petite Plume : Qu'est ce que ca serait bien si c'était Charlie. On le verrait ainsi à l'oeuvre concrètement, car pour le moment on en entend parler et parler et encore parler. Et puis j'aime bien Charlie. Il est sympathique, il a pas la grosse tête (refuser de devenir l'attrapeur de l'équipe d'Angleterre est carrément ... soufflant), il fait un métier qui le rend attirant pour la gente féminine (et une partie de la gente masculine ...), il a comme petite amie une fille un peu maladroite (ca veut peut-être dire que rien est perdu pour moi et mes deux mains gauches alors que je suis droitière...). Bref tu l'auras compris, Charlie est un de mes personnages préférés. _**Désolée, ce n'est pas lui…  
**_Et puis si Charlie revient ça veut dire qu'on verra pétiller les yeux de Minerva, qui a un léger petit faible pour lui ..., et ça veut dire que Viktor est en sécurité quelque part bien planqué. Ce qui est bien aussi, car après ce qu'il a fait, il a droit à un peu de calme. _**Oui… mais c'est la guerre, hein… alors le calme… **_A un moment je me suis dis ce nouveau prof ce sera Rémus et puis immédiatement après je pleurais devant mon écran en me souvenant que ce gentil loup-garou était mort. J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux. Nous faire disparaître en deux chapitres Rémus et Séverus, je m'en remettrais jamais, pas plus que de la mort de Sirius. Surtout de celle de Sirius. C'est ce qu'on appelle une vie gâchée._** Oui mais là, j'y suis pour rien moi, hein… C'est JKR qu'à commencé !  
**_Bref ce que je voulais dire c'est que dans un de tes chapitres tu as mis James attrapeur ... Je crois que c'est une petite faute. Je ne sais plus où JKR précisait que James était poursuiveur ..._** C'est possible. Et même fort probable. J'étais persuadée que James était attrapeur, peut_-_être parce que je l'ai lu dans plusieurs fics, mais en fait, c'est pas important dans la fic. **_Tout le monde veut tellement que Harry ressemble à son père qu'on lui donne le même poste au Quiddich, ce qui n'est pas le cas. _**Pour moi la ressemblance la plus importante, dans l'optique de ma fic, ce n'est pas le poste mais la carrière. Lorsque je compare Harry à James en disant qu'il ferait « comme son père » c'est en terme de carrière que je pense. Toujours dans ma fic, Harry se demande s'il fera comme son père (joueur de Quidditch –peu importe le poste) ou comme ça mère (future auror).

**_Angie Black_****_ : je n'ai pas très bien compris, c'est Mc Gonagall le nouveau prof de DCFM ? _**Non, McGonagall elle entre la première, ce qui signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière elle.  
**_Je me demandais bien ce qui pourrait arriver à Trevor depuis que Harry a laissé la porte ouverte mais je dois dire que sa fin horrible ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit, tu avais bien fait les choses il faut dire, le cours commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et tout ça... et s'en prendre à un crapaud, c'est vraiment tordu et macchiavellique, mais je suis peut-être bizarre mais c'est un moindre mal non ? enfin ce n'est malheureusement qu'un avertissement, la suite risque d'être plus dure à digérer._** Ha ça ! faut s'attendre à tout avec ces saletés de Salamandres…

**_molly : J'ai enfin rattrappé mon retard, et j'ai lu ce chapitre en temps et en heure. Encore une fois, bravo! Je t'avais déjà fait part de mon enthousiasme, mais tu ne m'avais pas répondu. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as d'autres chats à fouetter, je préfère que tu continues cette magnifique histoire. _**En fait, soit ta review m'est parvenue après avoir posté le chapitre, soit je n'ai su que répondre à ton enthousiasme. C'est plus facile de répondre aux questions…  
**_Chapeau à Neville, qui se dresse devant Malfoy avec audace et tant de dignité. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais de lui , et c'est conforme à son personnage à la fois fragile et ...fort.Il doit être protégé, et en même temps, il protège et défend ceux qu'il aime.En cela, il a certains points communs avec Harry, pas seulement celui de pouvoir être désigné par la prophétie._** J'ai hâte de savoir ce que JKR réserve à son Neville. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas nous le rétrograder au dernier rand de la photo de classe… Chut ! On se tait… je ne veux rien savoir… **_Là, tu nous abandonnes sur des charbons ardents, d'autant plus qu'on en est toujours à se demander ce que mijote cette crapule de Wilford, et on brûle d'envie de constater les effets de la potion de protection._** Là vous en avez vu un échantillon…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Pauvre Neville! Mais au moins, ceux qui en avaient douté ont la preuve que c'est un vrai Gryffondor... ça me fait penser à un des tomes de J.K.R.,je ne sais plus lequel, où quelqu'un (je ne sais plus qui) dit à Neville qu'il vaut douze fois plus que Malefoy, et lui rappelle qu'il se trouve dans la maison de ceux réputés pour leur courage... _**Oui il faut de temps en temps qu'on le rappelle. **_Et j'ai une question: si ils ont un nouveau professeur de Défense, que devient Algie Londubat?_** Tu as eu ta réponse dans le chapitre.

**_Lyane : Donc, le professeur Longdubat prendra la place de Maitre des Potions, et le nouveau prof sera celui de DCFM. OK, c'est une bonne idée, et ça confirme le fait qu'un prof de DCFM ne peut faire deux années de suite. Longdubat n'aura pas pu finir sa seconde année, mdr. _**Oui, il faut quand même garder un semblant de schéma rowlinguien…  
**_Il reste environ combien de chapitres, maintenant? Une dizaine?_** A peu près oui…

**_craup_****_ : Il y a sûrement un bug dans le site fanfic. la dernière ligne du chapitre n'apparaît pas!_** Ce devait être un bug passager. Tout semblait fonctionner quand j'ai vérifié…

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre, mais une chose m'a troublée : l'absence de Luna. C'est pas elle la petite amie de Neville ? Elle va pas le voir, c'est Ginny qui s'y colle, elle ne semble pas particulièrement affecetée (en tout cas tu n'en parles pas). J'avoue que je comprends pas. _**Ha Luna ! C'est vrai que si elle a une excuse pour ne pas aller voir Neville dans son dortoir –c'est une Serdaigle et on n'a encore jamais vu l'intrusion d'un membre d'une autre maison chez personne – sauf dans le T2 mais sous polynectar… son absence auprès de Neville peut paraître étrange… Etrange… vous avez dit étrange… concernant Luna ? Ha mais non alors, c'est tout à fait normal.  
**_Grr, le suspense sur le prof de DCFM !_** ho pas si grand que cela…

**_Link9 : Nouveau prof de défence cotnre les forces du mal ? HEY ! ET longdubat ? Il part pas à la retraite quand même ! Aurait-il démissionner pour calmer le jeu sur son neveu ?_** Ben non, il reste aux potions…

**_cemeil_****_ : Le nouveau professeur de potions! C'est pas gentil de nous faire attendre une semaine pour découvrir son identité! Je pensais que Charlie ferait un bon professeur mais plus çà va plus je me dis, pourquoi pas Viktor? Si j'ai tout bien suivi et si je me rappelle bien, Charlie ne devait rentrer en Angleterre que si Viktor le pouvait également. Et des deux, la personne qui a le plus besoin de la protection de Poudlard, c'est Viktor... _**Bingo !

**_Voldemort : Encore et toujours un très bon chapitre; tu as peut être raison pour Pettigrow. _**C'est ma façon de le voir en tous cas…

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Si j'ai bien compris, le professur Londubat est le nouveau professeur de potion et le nouveau professeur a le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?_** Tu as parfaitement suivi ! **_Je cite: (- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est en train de lui dire ? murmurait Neville par moment.) - t'es sûre que c'est pas plutôt RON qui parle à ce moment? _**Merci pour la correction. Elle m'avait échappée. Non, j'étais sûre de l'avoir corrigée.

**_Anacofleb_****_ : Pourquoi ai je l'impression que ce nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ne va pas nous être inconnu? _**Hahahahah ! là c'est sûr tu ne te mouilles pas beaucoup !

**_Thehen : Ahahahhah pas mal, j'avoue, je suis sur que c'est Quirell_** ;) MDR ! Elle est bonne celle là !


	94. Chapitre 173 : Veillée d'Armes

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas plus bulgare que moi : _-_Dobre doš''l signifie : Soyez-le bienvenu… (normalement, d'après mon dictionnaire en ligne…)

* * *

**Chapitre 173**

**Veillée d'Armes**

…

L'envolée de Krum avec les deux Phénix provoqua chez leurs coéquipiers une ovation joyeuse. Ginny, tout de même, vola jusqu'à son frère pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Rassurée, elle se hâta de rejoindre ses équipiers qui entouraient Viktor Krum. Ron, d'abord vexé de se faire voler la vedette une fois de plus, se consola de cet état de fait en se disant que si ses camarades pouvaient oublier l'épisode coloré des vestiaires, ce ne serait pas un mal.

Et effectivement, ce fut ce qui arriva. On ne parla dans la salle des Quatre Maisons que de l'entraînement de Krum avec les Phénix. Il leur avait montré quelques unes de ses feintes qui avaient fait son succès. Il avait fauché le Vif sous le nez de Joanna à plusieurs reprises, mais l'avait félicitée pour sa vivacité et lui avait même donné quelques conseils de professionnel. Il leur avait serré la main à chacun à l'issue de cet exercice et assuré qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde le prochain match. Et Harry lui avait proposé son Eclair de Feu, à sa convenance, chaque fois qu'il voudrait retrouver les sensations du vol et s'entraîner un peu, pour _après_… Krum en avait été très touché et il n'avait pas trouvé de mots pour remercier Harry.

Comme Ron l'avait prédit, Malone en crevait de jalousie. Et le Capitaine des Dragons Jaunes se promit d'aller trouver le Professeur pour l'inviter à un entraînement dès le lendemain. La cote de popularité de Viktor Krum remontait en flèche et ceux qui grommelaient encore n'osaient le faire trop ouvertement.

….

Dans son bureau de Préfète en Chef, Hermione examinait Ron avec sérieux. Et si celui_-_ci se moquait de ses airs de Pomfresh en lui assurant qu'il allait le mieux du monde, il avait néanmoins apprécié la pâleur qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait appris que Wilford avait mis ses menaces à exécution et qu'il était sa première victime. Du moins sa première victime humaine. Il avait goûté avec délices l'émotion que, pour une fois, la jeune fille n'avait pu cacher et il avait obtempéré avec hâte quand elle lui avait ordonné de la suivre dans son bureau. Il avait presque autant apprécié l'air stupéfait de Wilford quand il avait vu _cet imbécile de Weasley_ assis à sa place à la table des Gryffondor où il faisait honneur au repas du soir tandis que les conversations tournaient toutes autour de la grande maîtrise de Krum sur son balai et de ses compétences en matière d'enseignement de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mais surtout, Ron avait prisé le regard soudain apeuré qu'il avait glissé vers Malefoy, et le visage particulièrement acéré de ce dernier sur son camarade de Sixième Année. Lorsque viendrait à leurs oreilles qu'il s'était soudain retrouvé d'une couleur de cyanose bien avancée, ils feraient peut_-_être le rapprochement avec une éventuelle protection contre les sortilèges… mais d'ici là, ils avaient le temps de voir venir… et Wilford, dans sa rage impatiente, commettrait peut_-_être une erreur qui lui serait fatale. On lui prendrait sa baguette, à lui aussi. On le renverrait sans doute. Et Malefoy serait davantage isolé encore.

_-_ C'est vrai… Tu n'as rien ! constata encore une fois Hermione avec soulagement. Je vais rajouter ça aux notes du professeur Rogue.

Ron cessa de songer à la tête de Malefoy et de Wilford pour admirer de très près celle d'Hermione.

_-_ Il faut qu'on termine le projet pour le tournoi, Ron…

_-_ On verra ça demain, Trésor…

On frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Il appuya ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de répondre.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? réussit à dire la Préfète en Chef.

_-_ C'est Ellie et Ginny ! répondit la voix de la jeune rouquine. Il faut qu'on parle, Hermione.

Ginny et Ellie entrèrent dans le bureau. Hermione était assise derrière son pupitre et Ron maugréait dans un coin.

_-_ Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda Hermione.

_-_ Montague est tout noir, dit Ellie. Je l'ai caché dans les toilettes du rez_-_de_-_chaussée jusqu'à ce que ça passe, mais toute la salle des Quatre Maisons l'a vu. Il a commencé à noircir au moment où il entrait dedans. Et je crois que Wilford a vu ce qui était arrivé. Je l'ai aperçu qui filait, tout raconter à Malefoy sans doute.

_-_ Où est Harry ? s'inquiéta Ron.

_-_ Il surveille les toilettes, expliqua Ginny. Ce qui est gênant, c'est que les Phénix se sont soudain souvenu que toi aussi tu es devenu tout noir cet après midi avant de retrouver ton teint laiteux.

_-_ Ha ! fit Hermione. Conseil de Crise ! Tout le monde au labo ! On a jusqu'au couvre_-_feu pour trouver une solution.

…

_-_ Pourquoi s'en est_-_il pris à Montague ? demanda Luna.

_-_ Ils ont eu des mots cet après midi, et Montague a eu le dessus… répondit Ginny. Heureusement que tu lui avais fait prendre cette mixture, Ellie.

_-_ Oui ! Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire, tu peux me croire. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il peut être méfiant, Montague.

_-_ On ne peut lui en vouloir, répondit machinalement Harry. Il nous faudrait savoir si Wilford se doute de quelque chose. Je veux dire, inutile de paniquer s'ils n'ont pas encore compris ce qui arrivait.

Il se tourna vers Ellen.

_-_ Appelle Nott, veux_-_tu ? Il saura nous dire ce qu'il en est.

Ellen s'exécuta. Ils attendirent alors en silence, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin vierge. Et Ron songea que le répit avait été de courte durée.

…

_-_ Hermione ?

_-_ Mmm ?

Le feu mourrait dans l'âtre. Hermione s'endormait contre l'épaule de Ron. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas parler. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le lendemain, ils auraient cours avec Krum.

_-_ Tu as vu Viktor depuis son arrivée.

_-_ Bien sûr, comme tout le monde…

_-_ Je veux dire… Tu lui as parlé ?

_-_ Je lui ai souhaité la bienvenue mercredi matin quand je l'ai croisé devant le bureau de McGonagall…

_-_ Et c'est tout ?

_-_ J'ai été très occupée, Ron, tu le sais comme moi… Et lui aussi, je suppose. Ce ne doit pas être facile d'arriver au milieu de l'année pour donner des cours dans une nouvelle école…

_-_ Sans doute…

Hermione quitta l'appui du bras de Ron pour le regarder attentivement.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, Ron ? Tout ira bien. Nous avons largement le niveau en Défense pour ne pas faire pâle figure face à Durmstrang… Si les autres classes s'en sont sorties, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas avec nous…

_-_ Bien sûr… Murmura Ron.

Elle s'avança à nouveau vers lui, tout contre lui et scruta le regard du jeune homme qui fixait les braises incandescentes.

_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu en es encore jaloux, Ron…

_-_ Non… Je veux dire que… Je ne suis pas certain que lui ne le soit pas… Enfin, je crois qu'il t'aime encore.

_-_ Ron ! souffla Hermione. Mais puisque ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, moi… De quoi tu t'inquiètes ?

_-_ De rien ! se hâta de répondre Ron.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il voudrait me reconquérir ? Si tant est qu'il m'ait jamais conquise ?

_-_ Non… répondit Ron avec si peu de conviction qu'Hermione se mit à rire doucement.

_-_ Ron… Que ferais_-_je du cœur de quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne sais déjà pas comment m'y prendre avec le tien ! Et puis tu oublies une chose : la situation a changé. Viktor n'est plus le génial attrapeur Bulgare, champion de Durmstrang, qui m'a invitée au bal de Noël. Il est le professeur Krum et moi la préfète en chef. Ce ne serait pas concevable qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. Ce n'est pas arrivé quand il était mon correspondant, ce n'est pas maintenant que cela risque d'arriver.

_-_ Et toi tu oublies qu'il était peut_-_être ton correspondant à toi, mais que pour lui il était plus que cela… En tous cas, tu étais plus pour lui qu'une simple amie. Il serait peut_-_être utile que tu mettes les choses au point.

Hermione soupira :

_-_ Au nom de quoi ? Ce serait très agressif de ma part, tu ne crois pas ? Et vexant, et humiliant… Je n'ai aucune raison de lui faire ça… Il est toujours mon ami, Ron. Je l'aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

Elle pencha sa tête pour mieux chercher les yeux de Ron.

_-_ Tu voudrais que je le blesse uniquement pour satisfaire ton…ta… Je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs ?

_-_ Bien sûr que non, se défendit mollement Ron. C'est aussi pour lui que je dis ça… Parce que je te l'assure, Hermione, je suis certain qu'il n'a pas cessé d'espérer ni de t'aimer… et ça, je peux le comprendre, tu sais…

Il se tourna vers elle et l'enferma dans ses bras.

_-_ J'ai peur de te perdre encore… murmura_-_t_-_il dans ses cheveux, en la serrant tout contre lui.

Il s'attendait à l'entendre soupirer un _Ho ! Ron…_ désabusé, ou bien se récrier ; peut_-_être espérait_-_il qu'elle lui dît qu'elle avait peur de le perdre aussi. Elle se tut. Et quand il l'éloigna un peu de lui pour observer son visage et sa réaction, elle embrassa ses lèvres du bout des siennes, puis frotta le nez de Ron.

_-_ Tu as une tache, là… dit_-_elle.

Ils se mirent à rire. Il cacha son visage dans son cou.

_-_ Tu sens bon, dit_-_il à son oreille.

Il respirait son odeur, pourtant familière, comme s'il la découvrait. Il embrassait sa peau douce sous l'oreille et dans le cou et il la serrait de plus en plus fort entre ses bras. Comme s'il pouvait empêcher le temps de s'écouler et la garder ainsi pour l'éternité dans la chaleur et la pénombre de la salle commune de Gryffondor, bien à l'abri de tous ceux qui leur voulait du mal, rien qu'à lui, loin des regards des autres, tout contre son cœur qui avait mal à force de l'aimer si fort, si mal et si ridiculement ordinaire.

_-_ Ron… Ron ?

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?

_-_ Tout va bien ?

Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et appuya sa tête contre le dossier.

_-_ Oui. Finit_-_il par répondre.

Elle s'agenouilla sur la banquette, faisant glisser sa robe sous ses genoux, d'un geste précis et quelque peu maniaque. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, son bras autour de son cou.

_-_ Ron ? chuchota_-_t_-_elle. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que nous a appris Larry. Wilford ne se doute encore de rien, c'est probablement vrai, mais il voudra prouver à Malefoy qu'il n'a pas raté sa cible et qu'il n'est pas un incapable. Il va recommencer. Et quand il aura compris que nous avons fait quelque chose, il trouvera un autre moyen. Il n'est pas stupide. Et il est dangereux.

_-_ Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas me trouver sur son chemin, promit Ron.

_-_ Si c'était seulement possible… murmura Hermione.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, dans l'ombre qui s'épaississait car le feu n'était plus que le rougeoiement des braises. Puis Hermione reprit.

_-_ J'ai eu une idée, cet après midi, à la bibliothèque. Enfin… ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui l'ai eue… C'est Colin. Il peinait sur son devoir d'Enchantements et il est venu me demander de l'aider un peu. Il a dit que se serait bien d'avoir des cours de rattrapage sur certaines matières… Je lui ai répondu que nous allions mettre en place des ateliers de révisions pendant les vacances et avant les examens de fin de trimestre. Et il a dit que ce genre d'ateliers serait bien plus efficace s'ils étaient mis en place dès les premières semaines de la rentrée. Ceux qui ont des difficultés ne verraient pas leurs lacunes s'amonceler de trop… Et je me suis dit, qu'effectivement, des sortes d'études pourraient effectivement être mises en place. Des Sixièmes et des Septième Année particulièrement habiles et désireux d'aider leurs camarades pourraient se charger d'expliquer et de faire répéter certains points difficiles. Qu'en dis_-_tu ?

_-_ J'en dis que si tu comptes sur moi, tu te trompes de candidat. Je ne suis ni particulièrement habile ni doué pour l'enseignement. Mais tu trouveras chez les Serdaigle tout ce qu'il te faut en professeurs potentiels.

_-_ Ne trouves_-_tu pas cette idée mal venue dans les circonstances actuelles ? Je ne voudrais pas mettre la direction de l'école dans une situation délicate... je veux dire qu'on pourrait faire croire que je veux favoriser les enfants de moldus en leur proposant une sorte de mise à niveau...

_-_ Ça ! ricana Ron. C'est certain ! Mais je suis sûr que bien des enfants nés dans des familles sorcières d'excellente réputation seraient les premiers à s'inscrire si de tels ateliers existaient… Moi le premier ! Enfin, disons que ma mère m'aurait obligé à m'y inscrire si de tels ateliers avaient existé lors de notre première année ici ! Quant à la direction de l'école... Dumbledore est assez grand pour se débrouiller de toutes les accusations qu'on pourrait porter contre lui... Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela... Tu proposes ton idée et tu vois ce qu'on te répond... Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu fais d'ordinaire ?

_-_ Alors, tu penses que je peux tenter l'affaire...? Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Il nous reste plus de deux trimestres avant la fin de l'année. On peut commencer par les ateliers de révisions avant et pendant les vacances et poursuivre avec des ateliers de soutien scolaire après…

_-_ _On_ ? Qui _on_ ? demanda Ron d'un air méfiant.

Hermione haussa une épaule :

_-_ _On_…

Elle sourit, se pencha vers son visage et sortit son mouchoir de sa poche. Ron eut un mouvement de recul.

_-_ Ah non ! Commença_-_t_-_il, la main en avant pour l'empêcher de faire le geste fatidique.

Etonnée, Hermione lui tendit le mouchoir.

_-_ Il est propre, assura_-_t_-_elle. Essuie donc ton nez et ton front, mon cœur. Tu as de l'encre partout.

Soulagé, mais grommelant tout de même, par principe, Ron frotta son front et son nez. Hermione secoua la tête.

_-_ Alors, tu me soutiendrais dans ce projet ? questionna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Est_-_ce que j'ai le choix ? riposta Ron.

_-_ Pas vraiment non… se mit à rire Hermione.

Il lui rendit son mouchoir, bien que ses efforts pour effacer l'encre sur son visage eussent été vains et entreprit de se venger des moqueries d'Hermione en la chatouillant pour l'obliger à admettre qu'elle usait avec lui de procédés peu honorables. Elle avoua tout ce qu'il voulut, pour le faire cesser ses chatouilles avant que le dortoir entier ne fût réveillé par les rires.

_-_ Ho mon Dieu ! Ron ! Tu as vu l'heure !

_-_ Non… Je ne vois pas le temps passer auprès de toi…

Il la rattrapa comme elle se levait vivement de la banquette, l'attira par le poignet sur ses genoux :

_-_ Reste avec moi… pria_-_t_-_il avec fièvre.

_-_ Ron ! soupira Hermione. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie… mais il faut se montrer raisonnable.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en cherchant ses lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son baiser puis reprit sans grande conviction :

_-_ Parce que…

_-_ Pense que Wilford pourrait ne pas rater son coup la prochaine fois… murmura Ron dans ses cheveux. Tu regretteras de t'être montrée raisonnable.

Hermione se redressa d'un bond. Elle le repoussa et se leva brusquement. Elle le menaça du doigt.

_-_ Ne recommence jamais ce genre de choses, Ronald Weasley ! dit_-_elle en s'efforçant de chuchoter, avec véhémence toutefois.

Il essaya de la retenir.

_-_ Hermione…

Elle esquiva son geste pour la ramener contre lui. _Elle s'éloigna à grands pas vers l'escalier de son dortoir. Avant de monter, elle s'arrêta sur la première marche pour le regarder longuement :_

_-_ J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas croire que moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, dit_-_elle d'une voix étranglée d'émotion.

_Puis, à petits pas pressés, et sans se retourner davantage, elle disparut sur le palier._

….

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était au cœur de toutes les attentes chez les Septième Année de Gryffondor ce vendredi là. Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe avec un frémissement d'impatience que le Professeur Krum ressentit comme une pression de plus. Heureusement, Harry Potter était là, et lui adressa un _Bonjour Professeur_ qui réconforta le jeune homme qui se tenait à son bureau pour faire face à tous ces yeux posés sur lui. Il aurait du, pourtant, être habitué. Il fit un signe de la main pour inviter ses élèves à s'asseoir. Et il réalisa qu'_elle_ était là aussi.

_Elle_ sortait ses affaires de cours, consciencieusement, avec lenteur, les yeux fixés sur son sac. Il détourna les yeux vers Harry pour reprendre son assurance.

Le cours commença. Il portait sur la magie noire et les diverses manières de s'en protéger. On lui posa des questions, auxquelles il avait appris à répondre sans se sentir agressé personnellement. On l'interrogea pour connaître les méthodes préférées des Mangemorts et s'ils avaient des sortilèges de prédilection. Lorsqu'il passa à la pratique, il mit à contribution Harry et Ron vers lesquels il se tourna souvent tout au long du cours, quand il sentait que la situation risquait de lui échapper quelque peu.

La fin du cours arriva sans que le professeur ni les élèves n'y prissent garde. Et tous étaient fort soulagés et satisfaits quand la cloche sonna l'interclasse. Les Gryffondor quittèrent la classe en commentant positivement le cours. Krum remercia Harry et Ron pour leur aide. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione :

_-_ Hermione ? Peux_-_tu rester quelques minutes ? Je voudrais te parler.

_-_ Bien sûr, Professeur, répondit Hermione.

Harry entraîna Ron dans le couloir et Viktor ferma la porte. Hermione se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le bureau professoral et demanda :

_-_ Ai_-_je dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu, Professeur Krum ?

_-_ Viktor, corrigea Krum.

Elle secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, professeur. Je devrais même vous appeler Monsieur… Mais cela… _-_elle eut un petit rire embarrassé_-_ cela c'est au_-_dessus de mes forces.

_-_ Hermione…

Krum lui souriait.

_-_ J'aimais mieux quand tu m'appelais Viktor, vraiment.

_-_ Mais la situation n'est plus la même, rappela Hermione. Vous êtes le professeur et je suis votre élève. Vous imaginez ce qu'on dirait si jamais nous reprenions des relations plus amicales ? Ce ne serait bon ni pour vous ni pour moi…

_-_ C'est pour cela que tu m'évites ?

Elle sursauta.

_-_ Je ne vous évite pas !

Il eut un sourire triste.

_-_ Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis heureux de te voir aujourd'hui aussi… resplendissante qu'avant… Non… davantage encore qu'avant que cette horrible femme...

_-_ Professeur… commença Hermione, mais elle ne put aller plus loin.

On frappa à la porte et le professeur Londubat montra son visage sympathique dans l'entrebâillement.

_-_ Pardonnez mon intrusion, Viktor. Bonjour Miss Granger. Comment allez_-_vous aujourd'hui ? Oui, je disais donc : pardonnez_-_moi de vous interrompre, je passais juste pour savoir comment cela se passait pour vous. J'ai un creux jusqu'à onze heures et je sais que vous aussi. Voulez vous que nous fassions un petit point tous les deux ?

Krum accepta d'un sourire. Hermione s'éloignait déjà. Elle balbutia un au revoir aux deux hommes et se retrouva dans le couloir. Harry et Ron l'attendaient. Du moins, Ron l'attendait. Harry manifestement était resté pour tenir compagnie à son ami. Il s'éclipsa dès qu'Hermione les rejoignit dans le corridor.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron sans avoir l'air aussi dégagé qu'il le souhaitait.

_-_ Me dire qu'il était heureux que Bellatrix Lestrange ne soit pas arrivée à ses fins…

Ron hocha la tête. Ils se remirent en route vers le cours suivant.

_-_ Je comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Hony, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Ce n'est facile pour personne, commenta la jeune fille. Mais ça pourrait être pire…

_-_ Tu crois ?

_-_ Oui. Je pourrais n'avoir pas rompu mes relations avec lui. Nous pourrions être désireux tous les deux de célébrer nos retrouvailles après ces longs mois de doute et de séparation. Tu imagines la situation ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron. La pâleur de celui_-_ci disait clairement que oui, il imaginait fort bien la situation. Un peu trop bien d'ailleurs.

_-_ Et même… continua Hermione. J'aurais pu me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre durant ces moments de désarroi. Tu imagines dans quelle situation nous nous trouverions tous dans ce cas là ?

Ron acquiesça de la tête.

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas, heureusement, continuait Hermione. Il y a longtemps que j'ai rompu avec lui. C'était bien avant toi et bien avant qu'il n'entre à Durmstrang comme propagande vivante des mangemorts qui dirigent l'école.

_-_ C'est vrai, admit Ron. Donc tout va bien…

_-_ Tout va bien, affirma Hermione un peu trop catégoriquement pour ne pas paraître vouloir s'en persuader elle_-_même. Mais, ça pourrait quand même aller mieux…

Elle poussa un soupir, tourna la tête vers Ron :

_-_ Comme si nous avions besoin de ce souci supplémentaire, n'est_-_ce pas, mon cœur ?...

….

Epuisant. C'était épuisant de se tenir toujours sur ses gardes, l'œil aux aguets et les doigts crispés sur sa baguette pour contrer les malédictions de ce damné Wilford. C'était d'autant plus épuisant qu'il ne s'approcha d'aucune des personnes qu'il était censé menacer de toute la journée du vendredi.

_-_ Et demain, Nott règle le cas d'Ellie, après le match, murmura Ginny, les bras croisés sur la table du labo, la tête par_-_dessus, lasse et découragée. Vous croyez qu'ils s'en prendraient à plusieurs d'entre nous en même temps ?

_-_ Pas en même temps qu'Ellie, estima Hermione. Du moins, je ne le pense pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas ainsi que je procéderais si je voulais toucher Harry au maximum. J'irai pas à pas. L'un après l'autre. Pour ajouter chaque fois un poignard dans son cœur. Ron devait être touché dans la semaine… ainsi que Ginny sans doute… Ellie samedi et petit à petit le cercle se serait élargi…

Ellen se rapprocha d'Harry qui posa son bras par_-_dessus son épaule.

_-_ Nott avait dit qu'il ferait durer et voilà que c'est pour demain, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Personne ne voulut répondre le premier. Puis Harry murmura à son tour :

_-_ Malefoy est pressé. Et si Malefoy est pressé, c'est que son maître est pressé…

Le silence à nouveau se fit autour de la table.

_-_ J'ai prévenu mon oncle, dit Neville que l'absence de bruit dérangeait. Après le match il se tiendra dans son bureau, prêt à recevoir notre appel.

_-_ J'ai vérifié la cheminée de notre salle commune, confirma Ginny. Dès que Harry recevra l'appel d'Ellen, nous attendrons cinq minutes et nous préviendrons le professeur Londubat par le réseau cheminette interne. Il n'aura plus qu'à monter à la volière derrière Ellie.

Ellie fit tourner son badge sur sa poitrine entre ses doigts nerveux.

_-_ C'est pas un peu trop, cinq minutes ? demanda Ron avec anxiété.

_-_ C'est juste le temps qu'il faut, répondit Hermione. J'ai minuté le trajet du bureau du professeur Londubat à la volière et celui du cachot où Nott compte mettre son plan à exécution.

_-_ Que va_-_t_-_il te demander de faire ? questionna Luna.

Ellie haussa les épaules.

_-_ Sais pas… Me jeter du haut de la volière peut_-_être.

Elle sentit la main d'Harry qui se serrait sur son épaule. Il y eut un nouveau silence.

_-_ Il ne te demandera pas cela ainsi, assura la jeune fille de Serdaigle. Un Imperium peut se briser si on force celui que l'on soumet à se détruire aussi directement.

_-_ Mais Nott ne veut pas me détruire… souligna Ellie avec un brin d'agacement. Il veut juste qu'on croie qu'il a voulu le faire…

_-_ Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas la différence, répondit Luna. Il va te soumettre à un Impérium pour t'envoyer à la volière… Une fois là_-_bas si tu n'essais pas de te détruire, je ne vois pas où est l'intérêt de tout cette mise en scène…

Ellie leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Franchement, Luna… bougonna_-_t_-_elle, parfois je me demande si tu es vraiment présente quand nous discutons de choses sérieuses…

Luna haussa les épaules.

_-_ Moi, ce que j'en dis… Seulement, je me demande pourquoi te soumettre à un Impérium ? Il suffirait de te rendre à la volière pour que Nott prétende t'avoir lancé un Impérium… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te soumettre réellement à l'Impérium…

_-_ Mais parce que Malefoy s'assurera sans doute de la fidélité de son lieutenant… s'agaça à son tour Harry. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser la bride sur le cou à qui que se soit…. Et certainement pas à Nott… Il a trop peur de lui…

_-_ Sans compter qu'il aura été échaudé avec les échecs de Wilford, murmura Ron. Il voudra que la pierre angulaire de son plan pour affaiblir Harry fonctionne.

_-_ Surtout s'il a des doutes sur Nott… soupira Ginny.

_-_ Mais c'est pour ça que je dois être sous Impérium ! trancha Ellie.

Son ton cassant montrait sans ambages qu'elle souhaitait en finir avec cette discussion. Elle se leva d'ailleurs, un peu nerveuse.

_-_ On devrait arrêter de parler de ça ! dit_-_elle. On a tout récapitulé et minuté… Chacun a répété ce qu'il devait faire. Tout est en place. Il ne manque plus que Nott passe à l'action… Et j'ai entière confiance en Nott ! Voilà ! C'est tout ! On ne peut rien faire de plus. Il faut penser à autre chose jusqu'à demain sinon nous allons nous tourner les sangs.

_-_ Elle a raison, fit Neville. Luna, je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ?

Harry ouvrit la carte du maraudeur avant que la jeune Serdaigle eût accepté.

_-_ Wilford est dans la salle commune de Serpentard, avec les autres Salamandres… annonça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ La voie est donc libre, soupira Neville.

_-_ On peut même passer un moment dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, alors, suggéra Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça.

_-_ Je dois accrocher les consignes pour samedi soir dans la salle, je viens avec vous.

_-_ Quelles consignes ? demanda Ron en se levant à son tour.

_-_ Celles qui conseillent vivement à ceux qui fréquentent assidûment la salle des Quatre Maisons et aux amateurs de troisièmes mi_-_temps de laisser les lieux dans l'état de propreté et de rangement approprié au déroulement d'un tournoi d'échecs….

_-_ C'est quoi une troisième mi_-_temps ? demanda Luna.

_-_ La fête qui suivra la victoire des Dragons ou des Phénix demain soir…

_-_ Des Phénix… assura Ginny.

_-_ … ou des Dragons ! réaffirma Hermione. Un match n'est jamais joué d'avance, Ginny.

_-_ C'est juste, dit Ellie d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Harry glissa sa main dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

_-_ Je te raccompagne aussi, proposa_-_t_-_il.

Elle ne refusa pas son offre. Ils quittèrent le laboratoire après une dernière vérification de la carte : Wilford était toujours dans ses quartiers. Il avait rejoint son dortoir.

…

Au premier étage, Harry ne prit pas le chemin de l'escalier. Il poussa la porte d'une salle de classe et fit entrer Ellen à sa suite.

Il la prit dans ses bras la porte à peine refermée.

_-_ Il est encore temps Ellen… murmura_-_t_-_il. On va trouver Dumbledore maintenant et il te fait transporter aussitôt où tu le désires…

_-_ Je ne désire être que près de toi.

Elle le serrait à présent contre elle pour s'empêcher de trembler.

_-_ Je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'éloigne de toi. Embrasse_-_moi…

Elle lui tendait ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de sel, et ses paupières également, comme ses joues et la peau de son cou.

_-_ Tout va bien se passer, reprit Ellen soudainement.

Il n'était pas certain que ce ne fût pas une question. Elle répéta.

_-_ Tout va bien se passer. Tout est minuté, organisé, préparé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

_-_ Et puis, on ne peut plus reculer, de toutes façons…

_-_ Toi tu le peux encore, insista Harry.

_-_ Tu veux me tenter ? Ou bien t'assurer de ma force de caractère, Harry Potter ? J'ai dit que je refusais d'être mise à l'écart. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Harry caressa sa joue mouillée et ses cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa barrette. Elle leva le menton :

_-_ Ce n'est qu'un moment d'affolement. J'ai encore le droit d'avoir un peu peur, tout de même… Tu crains que je ne sache pas me dominer demain ? Que je ne sois pas à la hauteur ? Quoi qu'il arrive je serais digne des McGregor, et des Serpentard…

_-_ Je n'en doute pas ! l'interrompit Harry avec un sourire. Et moi aussi j'ai peur, et moi aussi je voudrais que tu sois près de moi tout le temps.

Il l'embrassa encore.

_-_ Si on restait ici ? murmura_-_t_-_il à son oreille. Si on ne rentrait pas dans nos salles communes ? Pas tout de suite en tous cas…

_-_ On a jusqu'au couvre_-_feu, soupira Ellen. Ensuite il faudra que je rentre. Il y a un tableau dans notre salle commune qui compte les allers et venues de chacun d'entre nous. Il s'imagine qu'on ne s'en est pas aperçu, l'imbécile… Je le soupçonne de travailler pour Londubat.

_-_ Non, c'est pour Dumbledore. Ce sont les nouvelles consignes de sécurité… pour s'assurer que personne ne manque à l'appel, et faire faire des recherches illico si jamais quelqu'un était porté manquant. C'est du moins ce qu'à prétendu Imogen quand Ginny lui a posé la question. Elle a horreur de se sentir surveiller, Ginny…

_-_ Je la comprends, murmura Ellen. Mais je ne parle pas pour toi… se hâta_-_t_-_elle d'ajouter. Embrasse_-_moi encore !

Harry allait s'exécuter quand il fit mine d'hésiter :

_-_ Tu es sûre que ce fichu badge ne va pas se mettre à vibrer au meilleur moment ?

Elle dégrafa le badge des Phénix et le mit dans sa poche.

_-_ Au diable Malefoy, Larry et tout le reste ! Le couvre_-_feu est dans une heure, ne gâchons pas une minute…

Elle mit un bras autour du cou de Harry et l'attira contre elle, son autre bras autour de sa taille.

….

Lorsque l'heure du couvre_-_feu remplit les couloirs du pas bruyant des élèves qui regagnaient leurs salles communes, Ellen recoiffa ses cheveux d'un geste lent. Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, écarta les mèches qui cachaient sa cicatrice. Il caressa sa joue et fit glisser un doigt sous les cernes qui commençaient à assombrir le regard de la jeune fille.

_-_ Essaie de dormir un peu, quand même, dit_-_il. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…

_-_ On passe la journée ensemble demain ? l'interrompit Ellie.

_-_ Mon équipe de remplaçants joue contre celle des Dragons. Il faudra que je sois aux vestiaires une heure avant le match, mais je serai dans les tribunes le reste du temps.

_-_ Je te rejoindrais au pied de l'escalier des tribunes des Phénix avant le début du match, alors…

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchait la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

_-_ Tu sais, quand je suis triste, ou que je suis toute seule dans mon dortoir, loin de toi… je fais neiger sur la maisonnette et je regarde par la fenêtre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

_-_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, essaya de se moquer le jeune homme.

_-_ Et tu sais ce que j'y vois ?

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ Je vois deux personnes près de la cheminée, enlacées, qui regardent tomber la neige dehors, dans le froid et le soir qui descend. Dedans, il fait chaud, il fait calme. Et rien ne les empêche d'être ensemble.

_-_ Pas de badge qui sonne ? sourit Harry.

_-_ Ni de lendemain incertain…

_-_ Ni de portrait qui compte les absents ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

_-_ Et que se disent_-_ils ? demanda Harry.

_-_ Ils ne parlent pas. Ils ont trop de choses à se dire pour parler. Et puis, ils ont tout le temps, ils veulent juste être ensemble.

_-_ Pas de promesse ? murmura Harry.

_-_ Ni de serment, approuva Ellen.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils se rapprochèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Il prit sa taille entre ses mains. Elle croisa ses doigts sur sa nuque.

_-_ Trouvés ! hurla dans leur dos la voix aigre de Peeves.

_-_ C'est lui qu'on devrait mettre au fond d'un globe d'eau ! maugréa Harry à voix basse.

_-_ J'en ferai la suggestion au Baron Sanglant, proposa Ellie en soupirant.

Elle l'embrassa quand même une fois encore puis ouvrit la porte de la salle et se dirigea vers le palier. Harry la suivit, pour rejoindre ceux qui montaient vers le passage de Gryffondor. Il lui fit un signe de la main penché sur la balustrade tandis qu'elle descendait vers le Grand Hall, escortée de Peeves. Les retardataires se hâtaient vers leurs quartiers. Harry en fit autant.

Il prit place sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. La neige avait recouvert le parc d'un manteau d'argent sous la lune. Le lac gelait sur les bords et il ne brillait plus dans la nuit. Tous les repères avaient disparu. Seul, silhouette sombre au lointain, le Saule Cogneur laissait pendre ses longues branches immobiles, comme figé par un sortilège.

Dans la salle commune, Seamus prenait les paris sur le match du lendemain, avant qu'Hermione ne montrât le bout de son nez de Super Préfète. Neville expliquait à Dennis Crivey et quelques autres Quatrième Année les subtilités des Potions Aiguise_-_Méninges. Dean faisait quelques retouches à un portrait au fusain, la langue entre les dents, avec application. Ginny travaillait quelques tables plus loin avec Colin Crivey et deux autres de leurs camarades de la même année.

Harry songea qu'il avait un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qui l'attendait sur son bureau dans son dortoir. Et qu'il y resterait, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de monter à l'étage, ni même de bouger.

Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans la salle au moment où on entendit la voix aigue d'Imogen annoncer que le compte était bon, enfin ! et que s'ils arrivaient encore une fois en retard elle en réfèrerait à Dumbledore lui_-_même, tout préfets qu'ils fussent !

Ils s'assirent à côté d'Harry sans un mot et ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que leurs derniers camaradent eussent rejoint leur dortoir. Dean s'inquiéta de les voir si morose avant de quitter la pièce. Seamus tapota l'épaule d'Harry :

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas, dit_-_il sur un ton léger. Tes Phénix ne vont faire qu'une bouchée des Dragons de Malone demain. Tout le monde en est persuadé.

Il pianota discrètement sur la poche de sa robe et s'empressa de disparaître comme Hermione le regardait bizarrement.

Dean secoua la tête en souriant. Il leur fit un clin d'œil.

_-_ Tout est prêt pour le Tournoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Hermione. Et toi Ron, tu vas encore en mettre plein la vue à tous les amateurs d'Echecs ? J'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dès le premier tour sur McGregor… L'intérêt du Tournoi en serait amoindri.

Ron fit une grimace. Dean se mit à rire. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et s'éloigna vers les escaliers du dortoir en même temps que Neville. Hermione haussa les épaules.

_-_ Comme ça, dit_-_elle, après ce week_-_end, on sera fixé…

Les garçons ne voulurent pas lui demander de quoi elle parlait exactement. Ils se rapprochèrent de la cheminée et ravivèrent le feu. Harry dans un fauteuil, Ron et Hermione serrés dans un autre, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que Neville vînt leur chuchoter de monter se coucher, comme s'ils pouvaient à eux trois conjurer le sort et empêcher de poindre les premières heures de ce week_-_end chargé.

…

Le samedi, il faisait un temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch. C'est du moins ce que Malone affirma à Harry alors qu'ils affichaient la liste des joueurs de l'après midi.

_-_ Je leur ai promis que s'ils gagnaient contre tes Phénix, je leur dégotterai un entraînement avec Krum… annonça Malone avec une pointe de défi. Heu… je veux dire le Professeur Krum, corrigea_-_t_-_il.

Il se pencha vers son homologue de l'équipe adverse :

_-_ Tu crois qu'il acceptera ? s'inquiéta_-_t_-_il.

Harry fit une grimace dubitative qu'il changea presque aussitôt par un sourire devant le visage décomposé de son camarade.

_-_ Je crois qu'il est toujours ravi de renouer avec le Quidditch, dit_-_il. Il ne refusera sûrement pas si tu lui proposes d'aller voler avec vous. Enfin, ce que j'en dis, moi… il faudrait le lui demander.

_-_ On va attendre que mes Dragons aient battu tes Phénix, dit Malone.

Les deux capitaines prirent le chemin de la grande salle où le petit déjeuner allait être servi.

_-_ Tu sais ce qui serait bien, reprit Malone alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle des Quatre Maisons. Ce serait un match où vous vous rencontreriez face à face toi et Krum… Je veux dire le professeur Krum.

_-_ Ce serait amusant, sourit Harry. Mais je doute que ce soit possible.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons et désigna l'intérieur à Malone.

_-_ Si tu veux inviter Krum à un entraînement, c'est le moment. Et je suis sûr qu'il acceptera d'office, par reconnaissance…

Malone, intrigué, jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Krum était en effet dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, entouré d'une horde de jeunes filles de tous âges et de toutes Maisons qui le harcelaient de questions. Il se retranchait derrière Hermione qui tentait de calmer le feu roulant des interrogations.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent résolument vers le groupe survolté.

_-_ Professeur ? fit Harry d'une voix assez forte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Krum lui jeta un regard de gratitude, tout comme Hermione.

_-_ Mon ami Malone, capitaine des Dragons Jaunes de Poudlard voudrait vous entretenir quelques minutes…

_-_ Volontiers ! s'exclama Krum.

Il fendit la foule de ses admiratrices pour rejoindre les garçons. Il se retourna vers Hermione cependant :

_-_ Et en ce qui concerne la visite de l'école ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu es d'accord pour me servir de guide ? Je me souviens parfaitement du chemin qui mène à la bibliothèque mais je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir du reste.

L'hésitation d'Hermione ne passa inaperçue pour personne, bien qu'elle fît son possible pour rester impassible.

_-_ Je suis désolée, Professeur, finit_-_elle par dire. Je suis très occupée aujourd'hui et demain davantage encore, avec le Tournoi d'Echecs… Mais je peux vous recommander un de mes camarades qui se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner…

Du fond de la pièce, Jezebel Dawson s'avança promptement. Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry, désemparée. Harry craignit qu'elle ne le désignât. Heureusement, de la porte, la voix de Neville retentit :

_-_ Moi je veux bien ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Mais je vous avertis, Professeur, je ne connais rien au Quidditch…

Harry et Hermione soupirèrent de soulagement, Dawson de déception. Neville donna rendez_-_vous à Krum devant les escaliers du Grand Hall et entra dans la salle avec Ron quand le professeur en sortait avec Malone.

Ron se précipita vers Hermione.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il faisait ici ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Tu l'as entendu, lança Dawson avec aigreur. Il cherchait un guide pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et il s'est tout naturellement adressé à la Préfète en Chef…

_-_ Dawson ? fit Hermione. Merci.

_-_ Oh mais de rien ! répondit la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons sous le regard insistant de la dite préfète en chef.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, Neville et Harry.

_-_ Dawson a raison, dit_-_elle calmement. Cela ne fait que trois jours qu'il est à Poudlard, et la maison est grande.

_-_ Il la connaît pourtant, douta Ron.

_-_ Mal… et c'était il y a quatre ans. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis… Et puis, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'accompagner. Cela aurait fait jaser beaucoup trop de monde…

Ron renifla.

_-_ Neville, avertit_-_il, tu aviseras le professeur Krum que la salle des Quatre Maisons est réservée aux élèves. Les professeurs ont leur salle particulière. Chacun chez soi et tout se passera bien… d'accord ?

Neville esquissa un sourire.

_-_ Tu es d'une humeur de dragon quand tu es à jeun, Ron. Viens plutôt déjeuner, tu auras moins envie de mordre tout ce qui bouge quand tu auras mangé.

_-_ Je sais ce que je dis ! maugréa le jeune rouquin en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour cacher son embarras. Pourquoi jamais personne ne veut me prendre au sérieux ?

Neville prit le bras de Ron en riant. Harry le poussa dans le dos. Il fit signe à Hermione de les suivre, afin de rassurer leur ami.

Elle interpella les filles qui discutaient encore de la visite du Professeur Krum –qui n'était pas aussi inabordable ou terrifiant que cela, après tout. Il était même plutôt séduisant pour un professeur… Il avait un air ombrageux terriblement fascinant quand on y songeait.

Hermione les rappela à la réalité.

_-_ C'est un professeur, et non un monstre de foire… Croyez_-_vous que c'est agréable de se sentir observer comme vous le faites ? C'est particulièrement grossier et indiscret. Et très gênant. Et si jamais je surprends l'une d'entre vous à essayer de le mettre mal à l'aise, elle aura affaire à moi ! nous verrons qui sera le plus embarrassé de lui ou d'elle.

Les filles se turent. Hermione hocha la tête.

_-_ Bien, fit_-_elle. On se retrouve ici après le déjeuner pour revoir la disposition de la salle pour demain. Je compte sur vous, les filles. Merci de votre attention.

Elle leur tourna le dos trente secondes, le temps d'avancer de quelques pas vers la porte. Elle fit une volte face comme les chuchotements reprenaient.

_-_ Et si j'entends la moindre rumeur dans mon dos, je saurais d'où ça vient ! affirma_-_t_-_elle l'index levé.

Cette fois elle quitta la pièce sans autre interruption et les jeunes filles attendirent qu'elle fût loin avant de se remettre à cancaner.

…

Malone avait obtenu de Krum la promesse qu'il assisterait à un entraînement des Dragons la semaine suivante. Le capitaine confia à Harry qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en informer ses camarades avant le résultat du match de l'après_-_midi.

_-_ Je veux les voir gagner contre tes Phénix, affirma_-_t_-_il. Et s'ils perdent, je leur dirai que j'ai fait venir Krum pour leur montrer ce qu'il fallait faire… Je veux dire le professeur Krum…

Il pesta contre ces mots qui avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Le Professeur Krum ! Alors qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, il était Krum, le génial attrapeur bulgare.

_-_ Quand on le croise dans les couloirs, on est plus tenté de lui taper sur l'épaule en lui disant « Comment ça va ? » que « Bonjour, Monsieur… » grimaça Malone. Je me souviens quand il était le champion de Durmstrang… Tu te rappelles : les filles lui faisaient les yeux doux et lui ne regardait qu'Hermione… Au bal de Noël… Aïe ! T'es fou ?

Harry venait de lui lancer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Malone suivit son regard : Ron, qui attendait Hermione près de la porte, arrivait vers la table en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Malone s'éclipsa sur quelques maladroites paroles de défi.

_-_ On en reparlera après le match, Larry ! lui répondit Ron en s'asseyant. Pas vrai Harry ?

Harry haussa les épaules dans un geste qui fut pris par les observateurs pour de l'incertitude, voire de l'appréhension, envers le déroulement du match.

Hermione serra la main d'Harry dans la sienne, discrètement. Malefoy faisait son entrée, suivi de sa cour. Et Nott, cette fois, en faisait partie. Les Serpentard passèrent devant la table des Gryffondor sans un regard. Harry tourna la tête vers la table vert et argent. Ellen était déjà attablée. Elle parut ne pas s'intéresser à l'arrivée de ses condisciples. Et plus tous les autres semblaient calmes, plus la nervosité gagnait le jeune homme. On crut que c'était à cause du match de l'après midi et il ne détrompa personne. Ses joueurs sortaient de convalescence. Ils avaient manqué quelques entraînements et n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme. Ce fut l'excuse qu'il servit à ceux qui s'étonnaient de ne pas l'entendre répondre avec plus d'assurance aux piques de Malone.

Et il fut doublement heureux de voir s'avancer vers lui Ellen McGregor, un sourire au fond des yeux qui n'était pas aussi moqueur que d'ordinaire.

Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, ou à la Bibliothèque. Harry réussit à ne plus penser à ses craintes. _Après le match_ lui semblait loin tant Ellen était proche. La pression de son genou contre le sien le distrayait totalement de ses recherches sur les Enchantements, mais s'il ne bougeait pas, s'il ne parlait pas, il garderait ces moments immobiles un peu plus longtemps.

Le temps se remit à courir et le cœur d'Harry à battre plus fort après le déjeuner. Et son cerveau à travailler, travailler. Il avançait à grands pas vers le stade de Quidditch et il se répétait : Pourquoi Nott prendrait_-_il la peine de prévenir Ellen s'il voulait lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi prendrait_-_il tant de risques s'il devait la laisser tomber au dernier moment ? C'était ridicule. Et les derniers mots d'Ellen alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés devant la salle commune aux quatre Maisons résonnaient à son esprit comme une promesse : _A tout à l'heure… Je t'attendrais au pied des escaliers de la tribune des Phénix_. Elle avait lâché sa main dans un rire et il s'était senti stupide. Pourquoi pouvait_-_il envisager sa propre mort sans trembler et ne pouvait_-_il supporter l'idée qu'elle prît des risques, même calculés. Pourtant, des risques, ils en prenaient tous. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Hermione, et tous les autres… Malone dont les côtes se remettaient difficilement du week_-_end d'Halloween… Justin dont le visage portait encore la marque du sortilège de Wilford… Et Luna aux cheveux courts. Et Grenouille transformée en crapaud… Et Trevor… victime plus qu'innocente de cette guerre qui n'était pas sienne, qui n'avait même pas conscience qu'il y eût une guerre… Et tous ceux qui manquaient à l'appel depuis deux ans déjà. Oui, c'était ridicule de croire qu'il pouvait laisser Ellen en dehors de tout cela. Elle le lui avait dit des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, de toutes sortes de façons. Il ne le comprenait que maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait si démuni devant le danger imminent.

…

Ils étaient tous là, devant lui, attendant la parole qui leur donnerait le goût de la lutte. Il leur sourit. Ils avaient tous des mines pâles. Certains sortaient à peine de l'infirmerie et bravaient le courroux de Madame Pomfresh pour ne pas rater ce match sans importance.

_-_ C'est pas la grande forme, pas vrai, leur dit_-_il… Ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que lorsque vous serez là_-_haut vous vous amusiez. Personnellement, et en tant que capitaine, je préfèrerais que vous gagniez. Mais je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucune mesure de rétorsion si vous ne remportez pas ce match.

Il allait leur donner le feu vert pour quitter le vestiaire, quand il ajouta :

_-_ Ha ! J'aimerais assez que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous en mettiez plein la vue au Professeur Krum… N'oubliez pas qu'il aura un regard critique sur les joueurs de cet après midi. Donnez_-_lui du beau spectacle. Il appréciera ce geste, j'en suis sûr…

Certains joueurs pâlirent, d'autres rougirent. Mais chacun se redressa imperceptiblement, et tint un peu plus fermement son balai.

Harry ouvrit la porte et retint Pritchard discrètement.

_-_ N'oublie pas, lui rappela_-_t_-_il, tu es capitaine en second aujourd'hui. Si tu vois que Turpin perd les pédales, n'hésite pas à prendre le relais. Les autres te suivront comme à l'entraînement.

Pritchard hocha la tête avec sérieux, malgré sa main qui trembla soudain.

…

Harry conduisit ses joueurs jusque sur le terrain d'où ils devaient prendre leur envol au signal de Madame Bibine. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers de la tribune des Phénix. Ron et Ginny vinrent l'y rejoindre. Hermione était restée avec les préfètes pour terminer la mise en place du lendemain. Neville penché à la rambarde leur faisait signe de monter parce que le match allait commencer.

_-_ Allez_-_y, dit Harry. J'attends Ellie.

Ron ricana :

_-_ Les filles ! Jamais à l'heure…

_-_ Hé ! fit Ginny. Je te rappellerai ça la prochaine fois que tu seras en retard…

Ron allait répliquer qu'il y avait une différence entre n'être jamais en avance et toujours en retard quand il vit s'avancer Malefoy et sa troupe qui se dirigeaient sans se hâter vers les tribunes des Salamandres.

_-_ Tiens… renifla_-_t_-_il. En voilà qui n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur garde leur place…

_-_ Oui, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils se payent le luxe d'arriver après le coup d'envoi, se moqua Ginny.

Au même moment, retentissait la voix d'Ernie Mcmillan, toujours promu commentateur remplaçant car le titulaire avait une extinction de voix, qui annonçait que Madame Bibine renonçait à arbitrer ce match et cédait sa place avec plaisir au professeur Krum, qui venait d'accepter avec joie.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de trépignements retentit à cette nouvelle. Malefoy se tourna légèrement vers ses camarades, goguenard. Il éleva le ton afin d'être certain d'être entendu par les trois Gryffondor.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que je disais ! triompha_-_t_-_il. A peine bon à remplacer un professeur de Vol en Balai…

Et alors qu'il passait devant la tribune des Phénix, il lança quelque chose vers Harry.

_-_ Tu as perdu quelque chose, Potter… fit_-_il avec un rictus hautain. Tu devrais faire attention à tes affaires. N'importe qui pourrait les ramasser…

Il se mit à rire, imité par deux ou trois de ceux qui le suivaient. Ils s'éloignèrent, toujours sans hâte. Nott fermait la marche, à quelques pas. Il fixa Harry longuement. Son teint était légèrement plus terne que d'ordinaire. Il détourna les yeux cependant et accéléra le pas pour rattraper ses complices.

Ginny donna un coup de coude à Harry.

_-_ Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, hein…

Harry secoua la tête.

_-_ C'est pour bientôt, dit Ron à voix basse. Il a peur lui aussi ; cela devrait te rassurer, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Oui, cela aurait du le rassurer de voir ainsi l'impassible Nott s'inquiéter de ce qui devait arriver. Pourtant, il ne l'était pas plus que cela. Son cœur se remettait à battre la chamade et il haïssait Malefoy de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Les noms des joueurs résonnaient dans l'air froid, aussi cassant que du cristal. Les applaudissements succédaient aux encouragements. Le coup d'envoi retentit.

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ? s'inquiéta Neville descendu aux nouvelles. Luna et moi nous n'allons pas pouvoir vous garder les places plus longtemps si vous ne vous dépêchez pas de monter !

_-_ On attend Ellie ! répondit Ginny. Elle t'a dit qu'elle serait en retard, Harry ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il venait de poser les yeux sur ce que Malefoy avait jeté dans la neige sale quelques minutes auparavant. C'était un point rouge à quelques pas de lui. Et son ventre se tordait brusquement dans une intuition sourde.

Il avança la main, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Il ramassa l'objet et le ramena à Harry.

_-_ Où donc Malefoy a_-_t_-_il pu avoir un badge des Phénix… ?

Ginny le saisit vivement entre mains de son frère.

_-_ A qui l'a_-_t_-_il volé, veux_-_tu dire ?

Harry tendit la main. Il n'entendait plus que son cœur à ses tempes.

_-_ Ellen ! voulut_-_il prononcer.

Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Il s'élança, mais interrompit son mouvement. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Il se tourna, désespéré, vers ses camarades tout aussi blêmes que lui.

_-_ Ah le salaud… murmura Ron, décomposé.

_-_ Il faut prévenir le professeur Londubat… souffla Ginny.

_-_ Mais… Mais… Balbutia Neville. On n'est sûr de rien…

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te faut de plus ? le brusqua Harry. Ellen n'est pas là… Malefoy et sa clique qui pavoisent… et ce badge… Il faut que ton oncle aille le plus vite possible à la volière !

_-_ Mais… si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois… il n'arrivera jamais à temps, haleta Neville affolé.

_-_ Je peux essayer de gagner du temps, dit Harry sur un ton bas mais ferme.

Il esquissa un mouvement de recul.

_-_ Pas tout seul, Harry… pria Ginny. Je viens avec toi…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry courrait déjà vers les vestiaires.

_-_ Monte à la tribune ! lui cria_-_t_-_il. Ils vont paniquer s'ils ne voient personne dans les gradins. Et Malefoy se doutera de quelque chose. Allez prévenir Londubat ! Vite.

Il disparut dans les vestiaires, laissant ses camarades paniqués. Neville passa sa main sur son visage.

_-_ Oncle Algie… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il faut aller trouver Oncle Algie.

Ron le retint rudement par le bras.

_-_ Il ne faut pas qu'on te voie ! affirma_-_t_-_il. Sinon tous nous efforts n'auront servis à rien. Malefoy se méfierait s'il voyait ton oncle quitter brusquement la tribune pour aller à la volière juste après ton intervention. Il faut trouver autre chose…

_-_ Mais quoi ? demanda fébrilement Ginny. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

_-_ Monte aux gradins ! intima son frère. Montre_-_toi.

_-_ Pas question !

Il la saisit par le poignet et lui fit monter de force les premières marches ;

_-_ Monte ! tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Harry ? Alors obéis !

Il revint vers Neville.

_-_ Tu as de quoi lui envoyer un message ?

Neville mit la main à sa poche pour en sortir un carnet comme en avait Hermione et un crayon à mine. Il écrivit : _Allez faire un tour à la volière. Maintenant._

_-_ Il comprendra, murmura le jeune homme.

Mais le problème restait entier : comment lui faire parvenir le papier que Neville déchira de son bloc et plia en quatre.

_-_ C'est trop risqué de l'enchanter et de le faire voler jusqu'à mon oncle depuis ici… estima Neville.

_-_ Si je pouvais m'approcher de la tribune des professeurs sans qu'on me voie, chuchota Ron…

Neville secoua la tête, abattu.

_-_ Et si quelqu'un d'autre l'intercepte ?

Il reprit avec espoir :

_-_ Hermione connaît un sortilège pour faire apparaître n'importe quoi n'importe où…

_-_ Hermione n'est pas là ! trancha Ron.

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase, ainsi qu'il en avait l'intention. Il venait d'apercevoir Nott qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approcher. En quatre enjambées pressées, il fut près du Serpentard. Il l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et le traîna jusque sous les tribunes des Phénix où il l'appuya brutalement contre un pilier.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait à Ellie ? menaça_-_t_-_il.

_-_ J'ai pas eu le choix ! se défendit le jeune homme. Où est Potter ?

_-_ Ça ne te regarde pas ! gronda Ron de plus en plus agressif.

Nott repoussa de toutes ses forces la main du Gryffondor qui le maintenait contre le bois inconfortable des gradins.

_-_ On perd du temps. Il faut prévenir Londubat.

Il jeta quelques coups d'œil inquiets dans la direction d'où il venait.

_-_ Mais pas ici…

Il défia Ron du regard et celui_-_ci le lâcha tout aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait saisi.

_-_ Dans les vestiaires, grogna le rouquin. Et pas d'entourloupe ! Ou tu le regretteras.

Nott pénétra le premier dans les vestiaires. Ron et Neville le suivirent de près. Ils le poussèrent dans les vestiaires des Phénix.

_-_ On a le message, dit Neville. Il ne nous manque que le moyen de le faire parvenir discrètement à mon oncle.

Nott hésita. Il leva la main vers le papier que Neville lui montrait. Il sortit sa baguette. Ron sortit la sienne. Nott haussa les épaules. Il prit le message plié et posa le bout de sa baguette dessus. Il marmonna une formule qui arracha un rictus au dernier des fils Weasley.

_-_ Magie noire… laissa_-_t_-_il tomber tandis que le papier disparaissait.

A nouveau Nott haussa les épaules. Neville se précipita hors de la pièce. Les deux autres le suivirent. Le jeune Londubat entrouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Il tordit la tête pour apercevoir le bon angle de vue.

_-_ Il l'a ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il soudain. Il se lève ! Il descend… il se dépêche.

Il commenta chacun des actes de son oncle jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut de son champ de vision. Ron rangea sa baguette.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec brusquerie néanmoins.

Nott eut un demi sourire amer.

_-_ Un imprévu… répondit_-_il avec hauteur. Cela te va comme réponse, Weasley ? Maintenant, partez. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble et moi j'ai besoin… d'un peu d'intimité.

Il parut chercher autour de lui avant de demander :

_-_ Où sont les toilettes ?

Ron lui désigna les sanitaires d'un signe du menton.

_-_ J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ellie, dit_-_il d'un air sombre.

_-_ C'est toi qui nous as fait perdre du temps, Weasley, avec tes doutes insultants…

Ron fit un pas en avant. Il se maîtrisa cependant.

_-_ Oui, tu as intérêt à ce qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Ellie McGregor, répéta_-_t_-_il.

Nott s'efforça de ne pas blêmir davantage qu'il n'était déjà. Puis, lorsque Ron et Neville eurent quitté les vestiaires pour se rendre sur les gradins, pour donner le change à chacun, il marcha vers les toilettes en se forçant au calme. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide du premier lavabo sur son chemin et passa ses mains sous l'eau glacée avant de rafraîchir son visage qui brûlait malgré sa pâleur.

* * *

**RAR !**

**_chrys63_****_ : bon j'ai adoré avec quelle délicatesse il montre sa marque et l'accro avec drago..le pied deux super attrapeur qui jouent ensemble..j'espere que tu vas développais les sentiments de molly et arthur et qu'on va en savoir plus sur la relation de Thonk et charlie..j'attend noel favec hate car il va s'en passer des trucs intéressent.J'espere que tu vas développer les effets secondaires de la potion d'hermione. alors que va-t-il arriver à ellie car l'échéance approche? il faut que la couverture de larry tienne donc il faut qu'il lui arrive un truc assez grave du moins qu'on le fase croire j'espere qu'elle ne va pas se cacher pendant trop longtemps. j'esper qu'on aura droit à une nouvelle conversation avec dumbledore. bibi à jeudi_** MDR ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas pris ta respiration en écrivant ! Bon alors c'est de plus en plus difficile de répondre aux commentaires, vu que l'échéance approche et que je ne peux pas répondre aux questions sans donner de gros indices pour la suite…

**_craow42 : Euh... je veux pas mettre en doute les qualité de miss parfaite mais sa potion elle marche bien ou pas ? Si Ron est devenu tout noir...lol._** Ron est devenu tout noir justement parce que la potion marche très bien… C'est parce qu'ils ont mis de la corne de licorne à la place de la corne d'Eruptif que ça a eu cet effet… D'ailleurs je me demande, vu la nature heu… instable de la corne d'Eruptif ce qui serait advenu s'ils en avaient eu sous la main… **_Sinon, j'ai l'impression que sa énerve sérieusement malfoy d'avoir un ex mangemort pour prof, surtout un qui exhibe sa marque sans crainte aparente et qui lui rabat le quaquet !J'adore Vicky lol!_** Hahahaha ! oui, il était débarrassé de Rogue et voici Krum qui rapplique… **_Sinon, nous aurait tu glisser discretement une prédiction de Ron? Ellie le pense, l'avenir nous le dirat!_** A quel propos ?

**_achille : Je n'ai pas compris, quels sont les effets secondaires du sort de Wilford sur Ron ?_** En fait, ce ne sont pas les effets secondaires du sort directement, ce sont les effets de la potion de protection –en fait parce qu'il y a de la corne de licorne dedans… **_Est-ce nomal que, quand Neville dit "Voldemot", il y a deux V ? _**Oui, il lui arrive de bégayer encore en prononçant ce nom… **_PS : j'ai trouvé une faute, a peu près au milieu, tu a mis : "Et le soir même dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, Archer commentait le cours de Viktor Krum tandis que Montague exhibait l'autographe qu'il s'était payé le culot de demander à ce joueur mythique qu'il n'aurait jamais osé rêvé approcher."il faudrait mettre : rêvER._** C'est juste. Je croyais l'avoir corrigée. J'ai pas du enregistrer mon document… qu'est-ce que c'est que de vieillir…

**_Petite Plume : Bon c'est Molly qui doit aussi danser sur les tables. Son fils chéri est revenu. Enfin l'un de ses fils chéris ... T'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas atteinte de ce qu'on appelle le syndrôme de la mère juive ? _**Hahahhahahah ! je crois oui… Et j'aime bien tes hypothèses… **_Auras-tu fini ta fic début octobre ?_** J'espère que j'aurais fini de l'écrire. De la publier, non, c'est pratiquement certain. Mais c'est de plus en plus difficile parce que j'approche de la fin et que la vraie vie me rattrape de temps en temps...  
**_Je me demandais aussi si tu aurais des idées pour écrire une fic miroir en prenant le point de vue d'Ellie ? Car la belle ne se dévoile pas tant que cela... _**Mmmmhhhh ! Les Secrets d'Ellie… Hahahahahaha ! non ! **_Encore une longue review, j'espère ne pas trop te lasser ..._** Non j'adore !

**_Angie Black_****_ : Une épine dans le pied de Ron, ou devrais-je dire dans son coeur? pour l'instant, et aux vues des événements il est vrai, son anxiété a l'air d'être calmée mais avec Ron_** ... Oui avec Ron… et avec Krum et Hermione… et tous les autres… qui sait comment va évoluer la situation…

**_Choups_****_ : Qu'est-il exactement arrivé à Ron ? Wilford l'a donc attaqué... _**C'est ça ! **_Il va vite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas, je pense…_** Là, c'est certain…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Lol lol lol! Krum de retour à Poudlard! C'est Ron qui va être content dis donc! _**Il est ra-vi ! **_Heu moi non plus je sais pas ce qu'il a baragouiné Dumbledore!_** Hahahaha : bon OK ! je fais une parenthèse en début de page ! **_Ron en témoin? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer... Oui lui aussi a du mal à s'imaginer… Et puis pourquoi Ron, d'abord? J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches tous les deux!_** Parce que c'est le frère préféré de Percy. Pour moi c'est une évidence, vu le mal qu'il s'est donné pour le persuader de s'éloigner d'Harry dans le T5**_. Ha je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton Neville?_** Je ne sais plus, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me le redises. **_Gni j'ai l'impression que la fin se rapproche, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Wilford à tenté sur Ron!_** Une cochonnerie de sortilège sans doute… Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir… **_C'est touchant, ce Ron qui met son animosité pour Krum de côté, et qui va jusqu'à le remercier :) _**Il essaie de se raisonner… Après tout, il a quand même sauvé la vie de Charlie…

**_Voldemort : Bon sinon je te remercie d'avoir udpadé se jour précis de veille de la rentré, _**Le jeudi, c'est le jeudi ! **_une seul lecture de ton chapitre me redonne le morale pour toute l'année scolaire à venir en espérant qu'elle soit très HP en particulier "les secrets d'Hermione"._** N'essaie pas de m'avoir par les sentiments ! Non, les Secrets d'Hermione ne dureront pas jusqu'à juin prochain ! Mais rien ne t'empêchera de les relire en cours d'année !

**_Semine_** Bienvenue ! **_Viktor en prof de DCFM, je m'y attendai pas, mai c une bel surprise!_** C'est curieux, j'avais pourtant l'impression que tout le monde allait deviner que c'était lui qui viendrait remplacer le regretté professeur Rogue… (je dis ça pour souhaiter un bon retour sur la fic à Ayako)

**_bertie crochue_****_ : J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre_**. Merci ! j'espère que tu apprécieras les autres également…

**_Etincelle de vie : Victor Krum est le nouveau professeur de DFCM! Alors là, j'en reste scotcher! _**Ben vi ! c'est ce que je disais ! moi aussi je suis scotchée que vous ne l'ayez pas vue venir, celle-là… **_Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de difficultés entre Ron et Victor!_** Attends ! Il vient juste d'arriver… **_En tout cas moi je trouve que c'est un très bon prof!_** Hahahhaha ! parce que tu ne l'as pas en cours !

**_cemeil_****_ : J'étais convaincu au dernier chapitre que c'était un nvo professeur de potions. le titre de celui-ci m'a remis les idées en place dès le départ! Lol_** Ben pourtant la dernière ligne du chap était explicite ! **_L'agression surprise d'Ellie -pas si surprise que çà- est pour la semaine prochaine?_** Je ne suis pas sure que tu aies apprécié la fin de ce nouveau chap… **_Neville me surprend de plus en plus. J'adore ses faces à faces avec malefoy! J'en ris pratiquement tout le temps! Lol _**Pauvre Neville, c'est pas gentil de te moquer de lui…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Mais pourquoi cette allusion à Alice Londubat? J'espère que son fils ne va pas finir comme elle... Il ne l'a pas mérité... Mais qui a mérité quoi que ce soit dans tout ce qui leur arrive? A part Pettigrow, qui a fini comme il a vécu, même s'il ne s'en est rendu compte qu'à la fin..._** Hahahhahaha ! mais faut pas stresser comme ça ! Va vraiment falloir que je fasse très attention à ce que j'écris moi maintenant… Je vais devoir peser mes mots… **_Avec ce que manigance Wilford, je crois que je peux émettre une supposition sur la fin de l'histoire: C'est à partir des attaques sur l'entourage d'Harry que découlera le dénouement... si tu comprends ce que je veux dire..._** Heu… je crois voir… mais je suis pas sure… Tu peux pas être plus explicite ? en privé par exemple pour ne pas faire d'éventuel spoiler, si tu le veux bien sur…  
**_daniet : C'est pas possible! Tu as définitivement décidé de martyrisé ce pauvre Ron. Krum à Poudlard! Je sens que le couple Ron/Hermione va encore connaître des problèmes_**. Beuh ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... Ron et Hermione sont deux jeunes gens assez matures pour se parle sincèrement de leurs problèmes de couple…Oh ! un vol d'hippogriffes ! (il y avait longtemps !) **_J'ai hâte de voir une éventuelle entrevue entre Hermione ete Viktor parce que pour le moment elle me fait l'effet de celle qui se noit dans le travail juste pour ne pas devoir faire face à la difficulté. Il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle parle à Krum!_** Ça ! Toujours prête à donner de bons conseils, mais peu encline à les suivre pour elle même ! Sacré Hermione n'est-ce pas !


	95. Chapitre 174 : Dans la Volière

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 174**

**Dans la Volière**

…

Ellen était déjà penchée à fenêtre de la volière quand Harry atteignit la tour.

Il fut dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante. Il aurait cru rencontrer plus de résistance. C'avait été encore plus facile que lors de ses exercices avec Rogue. Il se laissa envahir par la sensation étrange du tourbillon des émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il reconnut la peur par-dessus toutes les autres et il sentit la volonté d'Ellie tendue, presque à se rompre. Il voulait lui dire de se reposer sur lui, qu'il était là à présent et qu'il allait l'aider. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait comment faire. Il s'était toujours efforcé de se cacher, d'éviter de révéler sa présence dans l'esprit qu'il occupait… Une vague d'angoisse le saisit. Il ne savait pas si c'était la sienne, ou celle d'Ellen, qui le saisissait ainsi. Il entendit, comme un écho, la voix de Nott. _Tu monteras à la volière et tu te pencheras à la fenêtre. Tu te pencheras encore. Et encore._

Il cria « Non ! » La voix se tut. Ellie cessa de s'allonger sur la pierre froide de la fenêtre. Elle était immobile, comme indécise.

Il appela : Ellen ! Il sentit la volonté de la jeune fille reprendre le dessus, tandis que son regard glissait vers le bas de la tour, caché par les buissons enneigés.

« Ne regarde pas en bas, Ellen… Je t'en prie, relève-toi. »

Elle l'entendait. Elle l'entendait mais elle n'y croyait pas.

_Je suis là, Ellen. Je suis avec toi. Relève-toi…_

Une sensation étrangement douce l'envahit alors qu'il sentait le froid s'insinuer en lui. Comme un sourire. Il était venu. C'était inutile et dérisoire, mais il était là.

- Tout est perdu, Harry…

- Le professeur Londubat ne va pas tarder. Il faut que tu tiennes bon encore un peu. C'est une question de secondes. De minutes tout au plus…

- Tu me mens, Harry…

- Il va arriver ! Tiens bon, Ellen. Ne regarde pas en bas… Relève-toi… Tu peux résister à l'Impérium de ce menteur de Nott…

- J'essaie, Harry… J'essaie, mais c'est trop dur…

- Non ! continue à me parler… N'écoute plus sa voix.

- C'est malgré moi, Harry…

…

Et il sentait le corps de la jeune fille recommencer à se pencher. Il se concentra sur ses mains. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la pierre, dure, froide, lisse. Les bras se crispèrent dans un effort pour se relever. Elle y réussit presque.

_Tu te pencheras encore. Et encore._

- Non ! Reste avec moi Ellen…

Il essayait de retenir son esprit vers lui. Elle s'éloignait et ses pensées avaient l'écho d'un adieu.

- Ne me laisse pas, Ellen…

…

Il sentit la robe s'accrocher à la pierre, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer à se relever. Elle baissa les yeux et ils virent tomber, dans une chute interminable, le badge de préfète. Il s'enfonça dans la neige, rouge sang sur le sol immaculé.

- Reste avec moi Ellen…

Elle lui échappait. La volonté d'Ellen luttait contre l'imperium. La peur, la colère, le refus remontaient à son esprit et empêchait Harry de l'atteindre.

- Ellen… Je t'en prie… Ecoute-moi.

- Je ne peux pas… Il faut que je me penche encore et encore.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, Ellen.

- Il le faut…

- Non !

…

C'était un cri de panique. Elle venait d'avancer de quelques millimètres sur la pierre humide, glissante de déjections. Il sentait le froid à travers les vêtements et sur son visage. Elle avait mal dans les mains, les poignets, les épaules, le dos, les reins. Et la douleur dans ses cuisses et derrière ses genoux devenait intolérable. Il fallait qu'elle bougeât pour faire cesser ces lancées dans ses mollets. Ses pieds étaient glacés, tétanisés dans une crampe pour garder le talon au sol.

- Je n'en peux plus…

- Encore un instant…

- Il faut que je me penche…

…

La neige tout en bas était épaisse et immaculée. Peut-être ne se ferait-elle pas mal si elle tombait sur un édredon si doux…

- Ellen… Ne regarde pas en bas…

…

Le vide était si attirant.

…

- Ellen… Ne regarde pas en bas…

_Tu te pencheras encore. Et encore._

- Ne l'écoute pas, Ellen.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Si, tu le peux…

- Je ne peux pas…

Il sentit monter en lui un sanglot de rage.

- Il faut que tu chantes, Ellen.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Chante Ellen…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Chante pour moi Ellen… Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien j'aimais t'entendre chanter ? Chante, s'il te plait... pria-t-il.

Il rappela à sa mémoire la mélodie qui avait rempli son cœur de ferveur et de bravoure ce jour de juin dans la Grande Salle. La voix était intacte dans son souvenir et les paroles lui revenaient sans hésitation. Il sentit l'apaisement venir du fond d'Ellen.

…

Elle cessa à nouveau de se laisser glisser vers le bord de la fenêtre. Mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol que par la pointe des orteils.

…

La voix de l'imperium à nouveau se fit entendre. Ils eurent peur à nouveau. Et la colère les prit une fois de plus.

- Ellen…

-Je vais tomber…

- Reste avec moi, Ellen…

…

C'était difficile de rester dans cet esprit qui se battait déjà contre une tierce volonté. Le sortilège était puissant. Il épuisait les forces d'Ellen. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps, ni de l'esprit, ni du corps. Elle le savait, tout autant qu'Harry.

…

Le tourbillon le saisit à nouveau. A nouveau revenaient la peur, la colère, la déconvenue, la révolte. Puis une douce tristesse l'envahit. Tous les souvenirs de ces instants passés ensemble et le regret de ceux qui ne viendraient pas ; qui ne viendraient plus… Elle lui échappait. Elle s'éloignait. Elle glissait. Il essayait de la retenir de toutes ses forces.

- Reste avec moi, Ellen… Ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait…

- Va-t-en maintenant, Harry … Je ne veux pas que tu assistes à cela.

- Londubat va arriver, Ellen… Encore quelques secondes de patience…

…

Il essayait de lui donner toutes ses forces. Sa certitude que Ron et Neville avaient fait le nécessaire… Son espoir de voir se réaliser le rêve qu'il faisait de ces moments avec elle sans rien pour les séparer. Son amour pour elle qu'il ne savait comment lui dire.

- Reste avec moi… Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas seul… Ellen…

….

Il sentit la torture qu'était la chatouille d'une larme au bord du nez quand on ne peut l'essuyer d'un revers de main. Et cette impression d'oublier comment on respire. Leur vue se troublait. Elle ferma les yeux et le vertige les prit.

…

- Va-t-en, Harry…

C'était une prière.

Il luttait pour lui faire garder les pieds au sol. L'esprit d'Ellen était écartelé entre l'emprise du sortilège et son refus d'obéir. La voix de Nott résonnait dans leur tête.

- Je ne partirai pas, Nell… parce que tu ne vas pas mourir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes… Ne regarde pas en bas. Ne pense plus à cette voix stupide… Pense… à autre chose…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Regarde par la fenêtre de la maison dans le globe…

- Il n'y a personne…

- Oui, il y a quelqu'un… Regarde bien… près de la cheminée.

- J'ai froid aux mains…. Je vais lâcher prise…

- Non, il fait chaud Ellen… Il y a du feu dans la cheminée. Ils sont là, regarde… Ecoute…

- Je n'entends rien…

- Chut… Il dit qu'il neige et qu'il fait bon être à l'intérieur… Il lui dit qu'elle est très belle…

- Non. Il ne dit pas des choses pareilles…

- Il devrait…

…

…

C'était le silence. Un silence bruissant du sang dans leurs oreilles. Juste une émotion qui les envahissait lentement.

Elle était suspendue entre le ciel et la terre à peine retenue par le fil ténu qui les reliait tous les deux.

- Londubat va venir ?

- Il arrive…

- Je ne peux pas bouger…

-Je sais…

…

Les seuls gestes qu'elle eût pu faire lui étaient dictés par l'Imperium. Elle ne pouvait que s'empêcher de bouger. S'empêcher de penser pour ne pas laisser la voix de Nott reprendre l'avantage.

…

Harry écoutait les battements du cœur d'Ellen s'apaiser. Il ne lui parlait plus, il se contentait d'être auprès d'elle, comme lorsqu'il la tenait dans ses bras. Il la tenait contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber, pour qu'on ne lui fît pas de mal. Il tenait ses mains pour la retenir en arrière. Et il ne pourrait plus la retenir très longtemps.

…

…

Il y eut du bruit à la porte. L'espoir et le soulagement qui les submergèrent leur firent presque mal.

- McGregor… ?

La voix de Crabbe. Le vent glacial les reprit soudain au cœur de sa tourmente.

- Il est venu achever le travail…

…

Ce fut un raz-de-marée de révolte qui les envahit tous les deux, au rythme du cœur d'Ellen qui se remit à cogner avec rage dans tout son être. Harry se dit qu'il pouvait s'emparer de Crabbe et l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Mais il devrait abandonner Ellen… Lâcher sa main pour quelques secondes fatales… Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'égrener le temps au rythme des pas qui se rapprochaient.

- Va-t-en, Harry !

- Non !

…

C'était un cri de douleur, de rage et d'impuissance.

…

Ils frissonnèrent quand la main de Crabbe toucha l'épaule d'Ellen.

Il se sentit tiré en arrière, dans un geste brusque.

- C'est dangereux de se pencher aux fenêtres… dit Crabbe, perplexe.

…

…

Ellen s'appuyait à la muraille. Les pierres étaient froides dans son dos. Et rien n'était plus agréable à regarder que le visage stupide de Vincent Crabbe. Elle tourna pourtant la tête vers la fenêtre.

Non ! dit la voix d'Harry.

_Tu te pencheras encore. Et encore._

Non ! répéta la voix d'Harry.

Les jambes d'Ellen flageolèrent. Elle tomba en avant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, McGregor ? s'affola Crabbe.

Il la retint comme elle s'affalait sur lui, à bout de forces.

…

- Crabbe ! Fit la voix étonnée et très essoufflée du professeur Londubat.

Crabbe repoussa maladroitement Ellen. Le dos meurtri d'Ellie rencontra à nouveau le mur de pierres, plus brutalement cette fois. Elle glissa lentement jusqu'au sol souillé de fientes.

- C'est pas moi ! s'écria Crabbe.

…

L'Imperium se dissipait. La volonté de Nott se relâchait et la sienne en même temps. Elle avait résisté. Jusqu'au bout elle s'était battue. Et elle avait gagné.

_Je me suis montrée digne des McGregor, Harry ?_

_Et des Serpentard, Ellen…_

Elle perdit connaissance au moment même où Algie Londubat se penchait vers elle.

…

…

Il reprit conscience dans le froid et la douleur. Il avait mal partout. Et sa tête était un tambour résonnant de coups. Il avait encore au fond de la gorge le goût amer de la défaite. Cela ne changerait donc jamais ? Il était condamné à voir souffrir et disparaître sous ses yeux ceux qu'il aimait, sans rien pouvoir faire ? Il avait envie de hurler et de laisser exploser sa rage. Il ne pouvait que laisser les larmes couler sur ses joues et quand il pu enfin les essuyer d'un geste lent de la main, il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé entre le mur et les cabinets.

Il se releva péniblement, nauséeux, engourdi. Les murs des toilettes tournaient autour de lui.

Il devait voir Ellen. Tout de suite. Tant pis pour les plans ; tant pis pour Nott : tant pis pour tout le reste. Il fallait qu'il la tînt contre lui pour se persuader qu'elle était toujours là. Il ouvrit le verrou.

…

Théodore Nott passa une fois de plus ses mains mouillées sur son visage. Londubat devait être arrivé à présent. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que le professeur avait trouvé, là bas dans la volière... Il essayait de se détacher de la contemplation stérile de la porcelaine trop blanche du lavabo.

Il fallait qu'il retournât dans les tribunes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était parti, prétextant une exigence naturelle ; Malefoy avait souri, froidement.

- Cela fait toujours ça, la première fois… avait-il laissé tomber avec un peu de morgue.

Et son sourire satisfait avait donné envie de vomir à Théodore Nott. Et cette envie ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

L'une des portes derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il se croyait seul pourtant.

Il lâcha la vasque qu'il tenait fermement pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il se redressa, autant pour recouvrer un semblant de superbe que pour se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

Harry Potter se tenait conte la porte et ses yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Nott se sentait transpercé de part en part par ce regard accusateur. Potter bondit vers lui. Il n'avait pas sa baguette à la main et Nott plongea la main dans sa poche pour se saisir de la sienne. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Potter déjà le plaquait contre le mur et il sentait sa main sur sa gorge qui serrait, serrait.

…

Harry ne savait pas où il avait trouvé l'énergie de se jeter sur Nott. C'était une fureur irraisonnée. Sa main ne lui obéissait plus. Il serrait, serrait.

…

Nott essaya de se libérer. Cependant, bien que Potter fût moins grand que lui, il dégageait une force dont on ne se serait guère douté au vu de ce garçon plutôt malingre. Les doigts du Gryffondor resserraient leur étreinte et ses yeux rivés à ceux de Nott laissaient entrevoir une colère sans nom.

Nott tenta de desserrer l'étau sur sa trachée.

- Potter… haleta-t-il.

Harry serra davantage encore l'étreinte de ses doigts.

Nott se tut. Il manquait d'air. Et on ne discutait pas avec quelqu'un qui avait ces yeux là. Il n'y avait pas que de la colère au fond de ce regard. Il y avait la peur, l'impuissance et une profonde détresse.

- Ne lève plus jamais ta baguette sur elle…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui siffla entre les dents du Gryffondor. La main ne serrait plus aussi fort. Et les yeux se troublaient.

- Ne touche plus jamais à un seul cheveu de sa tête…

Le voile sombre dans le regard de Potter s'estompait. Ils reprenaient leur couleur d'émeraude derrière les lunettes rondes. Harry lâcha la gorge de Nott.

Théodore Nott massa son cou endolori. Il toussa pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne savait comment, mais Potter –qui se trouvait là, devant lui, dans les toilettes du vestiaire de Quidditch- n'ignorait rien de ce qui venait sans doute de se passer dans la volière.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu ainsi, réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque.

Potter gardait le même air farouche qui fermait son visage depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans les toilettes. Rien de ce que Nott pourrait dire ne le convaincrait. Il fit demi-tour jusqu'à la porte, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard.

- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il n'arrive plus rien de fâcheux à aucun de mes amis, Théodore Nott, ou tu pourrais regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin…

…

Harry ouvrit la porte avec violence et sortit de la pièce, bousculant l'un des joueurs des Salamandres au passage. Le garçon se retrouva collé contre le mur sans savoir comment. Il se tourna vers le seuil des toilettes, où Nott rajustait le col de sa robe de sorcier tout en fixant le hall où Harry avait disparu.

- Qu'est qui s'est passé ? demanda le garçon un peu interloqué.

Nott eut un sourire caustique.

- Il semblerait que Potter soit moins bête que notre ami Drago ne veut le croire… Il a parfaitement compris le message qui lui a été envoyé par l'intermédiaire du stupide crapaud de Londubat.

- Drago a été assez explicite, approuva son camarade. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait à toi ?

Nott haussa une épaule.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il au lieu de répondre.

- Il s'inquiète pour toi.

Nott eut un nouveau sourire goguenard.

- Allons le rassurer, proposa-t-il.

Et il songea qu'une fois de plus Malefoy avait commis une grossière erreur d'appréciation. Frapper Potter au cœur l'abattrait peut-être, mais il ne tomberait pas seul. Et non seulement, il ferait tout pour entraîner dans sa chute nombre de ceux qu'il rendrait responsable de sa détresse, mais il gardait encore quelques mystères que Malefoy ignorait…

…

…

Harry courait sur le chemin tracé dans la neige. Chaque inspiration lui brûlait la gorge. Essoufflé, il referma la porte du Hall derrière lui et hésita. Il allait se précipiter vers le bureau du professeur Londubat quand il réfléchit que l'oncle de Neville devait avoir transporté Ellen à l'infirmerie. A moins qu'il ne l'eût mise à l'écart quelque part ailleurs… Il opta pour se rendre au labo d'Hermione. La Carte lui dirait sans coup férir où Ellen se trouvait. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du Grand Escalier. Et, alors qu'il tournait pour entamer la montée du second palier, il heurta de plein fouet Jezebel Dawson qui descendait. Elle tomba rudement sur les marches. Il se rattrapa à la rampe et continua sa course.

- Ne t'excuse pas surtout ! cria cette dernière, outrée, en se frottant le bas du dos.

Elle courut néanmoins après le jeune homme.

- Tu vas à l'infirmerie ? interrogea-t-elle avec avidité. Tu vas voir McGregor ?

Harry s'arrêta net.

- Elle est là-bas ? Comment tu le sais ?

Dawson se rengorgea.

- J'en viens…

Et Harry se rendit compte à ce moment que la jeune fille fumait ostensiblement des oreilles. Elle éternua d'ailleurs très bruyamment et sortit son mouchoir pour souffler dedans. Harry fila jusqu'aux raccourcis qui menaient chez Madame Pomfresh. Jezebel colla à ses semelles, mille questions à la bouche et autant d'informations qu'elle débita à Harry sans presque prendre le temps de respirer. Le jeune homme faisait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Toutefois, il se dit que l'école tout entière serait bientôt informée que Vincent Crabbe avait été surpris par le Professeur Londubat dans la volière, où il essayait de jeter Ellie McGregor par la fenêtre après l'avoir assommée…

- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry. C'est parfaitement ridicule…

Dawson leva un sourcil intéressé.

- Pourquoi ? il n'a pas de baguette, et elle était inconsciente quand le professeur Londubat l'a amenée… Et Crabbe n'arrêtait pas de dire que _c'était pas lui_… imita-t-elle en pleurnichant.

Elle fit un clin d'œil entendu à Harry.

- Qui va croire une chose pareille ? Après tout c'est une Salamandre…

- Il a dit ce qu'il faisait à la volière ? demanda Harry.

Dawson se mit à rire.

- D'après toi que pouvait bien faire Crabbe à la volière ?

- Il n'a pas le droit d'envoyer du courrier sans passer par son Directeur de Maison… rappela Harry avec circonspection.

Il songea un instant que Crabbe jouait peut-être les facteurs pour Malefoy. Mais c'était improbable…

- Justement ! fit Dawson d'un air gourmand. Il a profité du match de Quidditch… Au fait, qui est-ce qui gagne ?

- Il a profité du match… incita Harry à poursuivre.

- Pour envoyer une lettre…

- Dawson… ! menaça le jeune homme.

- Tu ne devineras jamais à qui…

- Dawson !

- A cette idiote de Bulstrode…

- Hein ?

Jezebel pouffa.

- Qui aurait pu croire cela ? Crabbe est transi d'amour pour cette psychopathe de Millicent…

- Mais tu sais ça comment, toi ?

Dawson prit un air important.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui aies des relations chez les Serpentard…

…

Harry cessa de courir. Son cœur allait exploser. Il ignorait si c'était de soulagement de savoir Ellen enfin à l'abri à l'infirmerie, ou d'avoir couru depuis le terrain de Quidditch sans quasiment reprendre sa respiration, ou encore parce que Jezebel Dawson commençait sérieusement à lui échauffer les oreilles.

…

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir. La porte de l'infirmerie n'était pas loin. Il réalisait ce que sa présence avait d'incongru et il devait préparer une réponse acceptable. Il avait paniqué une fois de plus. Il s'était laissé emporté par la colère et il avait laissé son cœur lui dicter sa conduite au mépris de la plus élémentaire prudence.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Dawson, comme d'habitude… Crabbe et Bulstrode, c'est du délire pur…

Dawson prit un air supérieur légèrement vexé :

- Mettrais-tu en doute la parole de Betsie Singleton ? C'est elle qui m'a dit que Crabbe était venue la trouver pour lui demander d'envoyer un courrier à sa dulcinée à sa place, et de corriger ses fautes, accessoirement.

- Pourquoi Betsie ?

- Parce qu'elle a une orthographe impeccable, et qu'elle est de loin la plus impressionnable…

- Il l'a menacée ?

- Il n'en a pas eu besoin, elle a eu pitié de lui…

Elle soupira, désolée.

- Cette fille est vraiment un cas… Son bon cœur la perdra…

- Heureusement que tu es là pour la remettre dans le droit chemin, ironisa Harry. Mais, si Betsie envoie son courrier à sa place ? pourquoi Crabbe était-il à la volière aujourd'hui ?

Dawson croisa les bras, et fixa Harry d'un air de profond découragement.

- Ne sais-tu pas où est Betsie depuis quatre jours ? Elle a attrapé la grippe ! Et c'est la faute du Professeur Hagrid ! Il peut pas faire ses cours dans une salle chauffée comme tout le monde ? Non ! Il faut qu'il nous traîne dans des endroits tous plus sordides les uns que les autres !

Elle se tut devant l'air agacé d'Harry.

- Toujours est-il qu'il est allé à l'infirmerie, prétendument pour lui porter son travail scolaire – je te demande un peu… qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ? Pas fichu de trouver une excuse plausible !- et il lui a demandé si l'une de ses amies ne pourraient pas se charger d'envoyer la lettre à sa chère Millie…

- C'est à toi qu'elle l'a demandé ? fit Harry.

- C'était hors de question ! Non, mais tu me vois, _moi_, faire l'entremetteuse pour ces deux là ? Plutôt me casser une jambe ou deux ! La lettre est retournée à l'envoyeur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Betsie m'en a un peu voulu, mais je m'en fiche ! Pas question de me faire pincer pour rendre service à une cochonnerie de Salamandre… De toutes façons, sa Millie, elle est complètement dingue et en plus elle ne jure que par Malefoy… Des malades, crois-moi, Harry… Ils sont tous tarés dans cette Maison. C'est à cause de la consanguinité.

Le mal de tête d'Harry se faisait de plus en plus pressant. C'était peut-être la bonne excuse pour Madame Pomfresh, mais cela ne l'obligeait pas à continuer à écouter les élucubrations surexcitées de Dawson. Il reprit son chemin sans plus porter attention à ce que racontait la jeune fille. Elle entra pourtant derrière lui, se cachant des regards inquisiteurs de Madame Pomfresh. La guérisseuse fronça les sourcils. Elle s'attaqua d'abord à Dawson qui fumait toujours des oreilles.

- Vous n'avez pas eu assez de Pimentine ? demanda la médicomage sur le ton brusque qui la caractérisait. Vous voulez sans doute un complément de potion à l'huile de foie de morue…

Et comme elle faisait apparaître une cuillère dans sa main droite, Dawson recula jusqu'à la porte sans demander son reste.

…

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers le fond de la pièce et fit baisser d'un _Chut !_ impérieux le ton de deux patients qui jouaient aux échecs sur le bord de leur lit. Harry en profita pour chercher des yeux celui où se trouvait Ellen. Il ne vit que Grenouille assise au milieu de son lit qui essayait d'attirer son attention en lançant des regards effarés vers un box aux rideaux tirés.

- Potter ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? fit la guérisseuse sur un ton bourru.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien… répondit Harry sans mentir.

L'œil soupçonneux de Madame Pomfresh l'examina rapidement. Elle prit son pouls et baissa sa paupière inférieure.

- Quels symptômes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Maux de tête, énonça Harry. Et je me sens un peu nauséeux également.

- Vous ne semblez pas avoir de fièvre, fit la médicomage avec une moue perplexe. Même si votre pouls est un peu rapide. Je vais vous donner une potion fébrifuge qui devrait faire disparaître vos maux de tête. Je vous conseille un peu de repos, Potter… Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, c'est vrai…

Elle fixa longuement le jeune homme d'un air de compassion puis dans un soupir s'éloigna vers sa réserve de potions en tous genre. Harry prit la potion qu'elle lui tendit et le but sans un mot.

- Si vous n'allez pas mieux après le repas, ou si les symptômes s'aggravent, n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir, conseilla-t-elle.

Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait partir. Il la retint d'un « Madame ? » embarrassé.

- On m'a dit qu'Ellen McGregor était ici… Est-ce que j'ai la permission de la voir ? Juste un instant ?

Madame Pomfresh ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Elle est ici, en effet, mais je crains qu'elle ne se rendre pas compte de votre visite… Elle était inconsciente quand le professeur Londubat l'a ramenée. Et il l'a plongée dans un sommeil de sortilège avant de redescendre dans son bureau pour s'entretenir avec Monsieur Crabbe…

Elle eut une moue dédaigneuse en prononçant ce nom et Harry se souvint qu'elle était partisane du bannissement des Salamandres de l'école.

- Apparemment, elle ne souffre d'aucun maléfice, ni d'aucune blessure… Seul un choc émotionnel assez important semble être la cause de son évanouissement. Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas de l'esprit qu'il s'est passé de drôles de choses dans cette volière, ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même, dans un murmure.

- Pourrais-je revenir la voir plus tard ? demanda encore Harry, légèrement soulagé.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous en empêcher, fit la guérisseuse sur un ton sarcastique.

…

Harry retourna vers la porte, sur un signe d'au revoir à ceux qui s'étonnaient de le voir au château alors qu'il aurait dû se trouver dans les tribunes pour suivre le match de ses co-équipiers.

Il craignit un instant de retrouver dans le couloir Jezebel Dawson, mais la jeune fille avait préféré sans doute s'éloigner du territoire que Madame Pomfresh surveillait jalousement. Il en fut soulagé. La tension qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours commençait à se relâcher un peu et il avait besoin de calme et surtout de silence pour se remettre. Mais avant, il devait contacter Ron et Neville pour les rassurer. Il marcha directement vers le laboratoire d'Hermione et lorsqu'il fut à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, il sortit son miroir et appela Ron.

Le jeune homme fut long à répondre et quand enfin son visage inquiet apparu dans le miroir, Harry comprit qu'il s'était réfugié sous la tribune, pour plus de discrétion. Il interrompit le flot de questions d'un mot.

- Tout va bien ! dit-il. Ellen est sauve, à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle n'a rien de plus grave qu'un choc émotionnel. Le professeur Londubat l'a plongée dans le sommeil. J'irai la voir plus tard quand elle sera revenue à elle…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut savoir Ron. Neville et moi craignions que son oncle n'arrive pas à temps…

- Crabbe s'est pointé, lui apprit Harry. C'est lui qui a retenu Ellen et l'a ramenée à l'intérieur de la volière… Londubat est arrivé quelques minutes après… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu la retenir plus longtemps, tu sais Ron… J'avais si peur… Et j'ignorais si vous aviez pu contacter Londubat…

Il se tut. Ron dans le miroir semblait aussi défait que lui.

- Je te comprends, dit-il enfin. Neville et moi nous n'en menions pas large non plus. Je dois dire qu'il est heureux que N… Larry soit venu nous trouver peu après ton départ. Il nous a aidé à joindre le professeur sans attirer l'attention… enfin… sans l'attirer sur l'un d'entre nous…

Harry leva un sourcil perplexe.

- J'espère que Ellen pourra nous dire ce qui est arrivé exactement, murmura-t-il.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Je vais aller me reposer, annonça Harry d'une voix lasse. La transe m'a épuisé. Je ne suis vraiment pas bien. Tu diras aux autres que je suis malade, ce n'est pas un gros mensonge tu sais. C'est même plus proche de la vérité que je le pense d'ailleurs… Au fait… Comment ça se passe ?

Ron fit une grimace qui fit sourire Harry.

- Si mal que cela ?

- Pire encore ! On dirait qu'on leur a lancé des sortilèges d'hébétude… Il n'y a que Jo qui tente de faire quelque chose, mais même si elle attrape le Vif, les Phénix ne gagneront pas aujourd'hui…

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Harry avec lassitude. Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux. Ce n'est qu'un match après tout et il faut apprendre à perdre pour apprécier la victoire…

- Je leur dirai ça de ta part, proposa Ron avec un sourire triste.

Ils rompirent le contact, et tandis que Ron allait rassurer Neville et Ginny sur le sort de leurs amis, Harry vérifiait sur la carte l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione. Il la vit qui se pressait vers les couloirs de l'infirmerie et se hâta de la rejoindre avant qu'elle n'atteignît le domaine de Madame Pomfresh.

Il l'appela dans le couloir du cinquième étage et elle courut vers lui. Dawson s'était empressée de descendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour répandre partout la nouvelle de l'attaque de McGregor par les Salamandres. Elle avait ajouté au passage que Harry Potter avait été bouleversé quand il l'avait appris lorsqu'il était monté à l'infirmerie pour soigner un malaise. C'est pourquoi la Préfète en Chef se hâtait vers l'étage de la guérisseuse afin de savoir de la bouche de son ami même les dernières nouvelles.

- Que doit-on prendre et que doit-on laisser de ses affirmations ? demanda-t-elle avec appréhension à Harry. J'ai bien vu passer le professeur Londubat avec Crabbe devant la salle des Quatre Maisons… et cela m'a intriguée, mais de là à penser qu'il y avait un rapport avec Ellen…

- Il n'y en a guère… Enfin…

Harry soupira.

- On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui prit le bras. Elle prit au plus court et se retrouvèrent dans son bureau de Préfète en Chef. Elle offrit son fauteuil à son ami et s'assit sur le bureau devant lui.

- Raconte, ordonna-t-elle.

Harry ne passa sous silence que le détail de la transe, même s'il avoua qu'il n'imaginait pas que ce fût si difficile de vivre ces moments. Il confessa la fureur qui l'avait saisi à la vue de Nott dans les toilettes. Et cette colère haineuse qui était montée du plus profond de son être. Cette envie de cogner la tête de Nott contre la vasque blanche. Sa voix lui faisait l'effet d'un doloris alors qu'elle résonnait encore dans son esprit –dans celui d'Ellen- comme une lame tranchante.

- Heureusement pour lui –et pour moi… soupira-t-il, il s'est tu…

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme sans rien dire. Puis elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une boite qui ressemblait étrangement à la Boîte à Flemme des Jumeaux Weasley. Elle lui tendit deux comprimés :

- Tu sais comment ça marche, dit-elle. Je t'accompagne chez Madame Pomfresh. J'essaierai de la convaincre de te trouver un lit à côté du box d'Ellen, si c'est possible.

Elle sourit au jeune homme qui la regardait avec stupéfaction.

- Tu ne trouveras aucun repos ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Madame Pomfresh n'est dupe d'aucune excuse qu'on pourrait lui donner. Elle ne croit que ce qu'elle voit… Donnons lui donc à voir… Ce ne sera pas très agréable pour toi durant quelques minutes, mais tu es prêt à ce sacrifice pour rester auprès d'Ellie, pas vrai… ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à avaler la dragée qu'Hermione lui avait donnée. Elle l'arrêta de la main.

- Attends un peu tout de même, temporisa-t-elle en souriant. Tu avaleras ça quand nous serons arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ce sera largement suffisant…

Harry baissa le bras qu'il levait, d'un geste mécanique. Il était prêt à suivre tous les conseils d'Hermione. Il était heureux qu'elle fût venue à sa rencontre. Il se rendait compte qu'il était incapable de réfléchir calmement. Il était si fatigué et la tension de la transe n'était pas seule responsable de cet état second qui le happait soudain.

- Je suis curieux de savoir comment Malefoy va réagir à ce nouveau rebondissement, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse en se levant du fauteuil d'Hermione. Et je voudrais biens savoir ce que fabriquait Peeves cet après midi… Il colle toujours à Ellen d'une manière indécente, et là qu'on aurait eu besoin de lui…

- Oui, c'est toujours pareil… répondit Hermione d'une voix lointaine.

Il sentit qu'elle lui prenait le bras et l'entraînait avec elle vers la porte. Elle ne le lâcha pas durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Hermione fit prendre la dragée à Harry. Elle lui mit la seconde dans la main et la lui referma.

- Je me demande si c'est bien nécessaire, l'entendit-il murmurer. Tu es déjà aussi pâle qu'un linge…

Déjà, Harry eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle poussa la porte et se précipita dans la pièce. Sans attendre qu'on l'y autorisât elle le conduisit dans les toilettes et lui chuchota de prendre sans tarder la deuxième pilule.

Harry obéit comme dans un rêve. Il faisait un effort presque surhumain pour tenir debout. Et les crampes dans son estomac étaient une vraie torture, malgré l'antidote qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à avaler. Il resta dans les cabinets jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

- Potter ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

La voix de Madame Pomfresh le sortit de sa torpeur douloureuse. Il ouvrit la porte. La guérisseuse le toisa, la main sur la hanche :

- Vous ne saviez pas dire que vous alliez si mal que cela, Potter ? Ha ! L'orgueil des Gryffondor !

…

Elle lui fit signe d'aller s'allonger sur un lit qu'Hermione venait de préparer. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter. Il entendit à peine Hermione lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'Ellen était juste à sa droite et qu'elle dormait toujours. La jeune fille tira le rideau sur elle et Harry resta seul dans le murmure de l'infirmerie. Il se laissa aller à son malaise. Il ferma les yeux et la vague d'émotions qu'il refoulait avec de plus en plus de difficultés l'envahit brusquement. C'était un vertige, un étouffement qui le prit à la gorge et monta jusqu'à ses yeux. En même temps ses membres frissonnaient et tremblaient. Il sentit la magie au bout de ses doigts et les rideaux qui lui faisaient un peu d'intimité bougèrent tous seuls. Il entendit un murmure effrayé dans l'infirmerie. Et la voix de Madame Pomfresh qui calmait tout le monde d'un « Ce n'est rien… Un courant d'air, sans doute… » Harry rouvrit les yeux dans le silence. La lumière avait baissé dans la pièce ; Madame Pomfresh rallumait de sa baguette les lampes éteintes. Il se tourna sur le côté, vide de toute pensée, et il s'aperçut qu'Hermione avait laissé entrouvert le rideau qui le séparait du box d'Ellen.

…

Il la voyait un peu. Les couvertures remontées cachaient à demi son visage, mais sa main droite était posée sur le drap. Il voyait la cicatrice sur la peau claire. Ses cheveux retombaient en boucles brunes sur le drap blanc. Il lui semblait entendre son souffle régulier et sentir le parfum de sa peau.

…

…

Il entendit la voix du professeur Londubat qui interrogeait Madame Pomfresh sur l'état de santé de leur patiente commune. Il sentit bouger les rideaux lorsque le professeur entra dans le box. Son visage apparut à l'entrebâillement de celui qui séparait les deux boxes. Le vieil homme sourit à Harry et referma la tenture. Ensuite, Harry entendit simplement l'oncle de Neville lever le sortilège de sommeil, puis le bourdonnement de l'infirmerie à demi remplie de malades remplit ses oreilles.

Il resta prostré sur son oreiller, sans force, sans même l'énergie de se demander encore ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que rien ne marchât comme il était prévu…

…

Il dut s'assoupir car la voix d'Algie Londubat le réveilla. Elle était claire et assez haute. Il répondait apparemment à une question de la guérisseuse de Poudlard.

- Il semblerait que le choc ait été plus important que nous ne l'avions cru, Valérie… Miss McGregor ne se souvient de rien de bien concret, si ce n'est qu'elle a fait tomber son badge de préfète et qu'elle s'est penchée pour le voir… Elle s'est montrée bien imprudente, elle le reconnaît. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle passe la nuit ici, en effet. Elle est encore en état de choc…

Et Harry se dit qu'il devait l'être autant qu'elle. Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps qui passait. Il était vide de pensée et de volonté.

…

- Harry ?

Il crut qu'il avait rêvé.

- Psssst ? Harry ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa droite. Ellen avait passé la tête devant le rideau qui les séparait. Il se souleva vivement pour saisir ses lunettes sur la tablette et se lever. Elle ouvrit le rideau davantage, avec des gestes lents et minutieux.

- Ellen…

Elle le fit taire d'un geste du doigt sur ses lèvres et passa précautionneusement de son côté, dans sa chemise blanche de pensionnaire de l'infirmerie. Elle le fit rasseoir sur le lit et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle prit la baguette du jeune homme et murmura la formule de Silence autour d'eux.

- On peut parler maintenant, chuchota-t-elle malgré tout.

Mais Harry la prit contre lui et la serra à lui faire mal.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était de la folie ! murmura-t-il enfin quand il put parler.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si difficile, avoua-t-elle aussi. J'avais si peur… Rien n'est arrivé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas…

- Rien n'arrive jamais comme prévu… marmonna Harry. On devrait le savoir pourtant… Et je t'avais dit de te méfier de Nott…

Ellen se serra un peu plus contre Harry. Elle secoua la tête.

- Théodore n'est pour rien dans cette histoire…

- Tu trouves ? insista Harry, que les propos de Ron revenus à sa mémoire troublaient pourtant. Que s'est-il passé ? Et que voulait Londubat ?

Ellen soupira. Elle se laissa aller contre la poitrine d'Harry et ferma les yeux. C'était difficile de se souvenir à nouveau de ces moments qui avaient précédé la lente montée vers la volière. Ils semblaient irréels, comme brouillés et incertains. Elle se rappelait fort bien cependant le ton de Peeves, supérieur et fier, qui lui annonçait qu'il la quittait à la frontière des quartiers de Serpentard, car il était convoqué au Conseil des Fantômes, non pour y passer en jugement cette fois, mais pour faire un rapport des activités suspectes de certains élèves… Le clin d'œil appuyé qu'il lui avait adressé était grotesque. Elle en avait ri. Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. Elle avait vu s'avancer Nott face à elle dans le couloir vidé par l'imminence du début du match. Elle ne s'était pas méfiée. Il l'avait poussée dans l'un des cachots. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser de questions… Précipitamment, il avait dit : _Changement de programme ! Malefoy veut que ça se passe pendant le match, pendant que Potter est occupé. Appelle-le…_

- Nous avions rendez-vous, avait-elle murmuré très vite.

- Alors il comprendra… Enfin, je l'espère…

Elle avait levé sa baguette vers son badge et Wilford s'était engouffré dans la classe, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le regard brillant d'une fièvre perverse. Il avait crié : _Expelliarmus…_ et la baguette d'Ellie s'était retrouvée dans sa main. Elle entendait encore sa voix insinuante et doucereuse :

- Allons Théodore ! Tu ne l'avais même pas désarmée…

Il leva la baguette d'Ellen vers sa propriétaire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ? avait questionné sèchement Nott.

- Drago se doutait qu'elle te tournerait la tête… Il m'envoie pour m'assurer que tu ne perdras pas de vue ta mission… Mais moi, je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'on s'amuse un peu avant… Qu'est-ce que ça changera, de toutes façons…

Il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait mis sa propre baguette sous la gorge la forçant à tourner la tête vers lui. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la panique qui l'avait saisie quelques secondes. Wilford avait arraché en souriant le badge des Phénix. Il avait ri.

- Tu crois que Drago aimerait un petit souvenir ?

Nott avait alors repris la baguette des mains de Wilford, d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, BJ… As-tu oublié ce qui est arrivé à Moon l'année dernière, avec sa sale manie des trophées…

- Ce n'est pas un trophée, avait répondu Wilford. Juste un gage que nous avons bien accompli notre mission…

- C'est _ma _mission, avait craché Nott.

Il avait repoussé Wilford en arrière, et s'était tourné vers Ellen. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé, elle ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux de ces moments confus. Il était trop tard pour l'inquiétude. Il était trop tard pour les regrets. Elle se reprit la première et laissa tomber les yeux sur la main de Nott qui tremblait imperceptiblement. Derrière lui, Wilford tressaillait d'impatience. Elle releva le menton.

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, Théodore Nott… Moi je n'ai pas peur…

Wilford la menaçait toujours de sa baguette. Il ricana de ses mots de bravade. Nott, lui, esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

Ensuite, il avait prononcé les mots qui l'avaient mise sous son emprise. Et ils étaient partis, tous les deux. Juste avant, Nott avait mis la baguette d'Ellen dans la poche de la robe de la jeune fille. Il l'avait regardée une dernière fois sans pouvoir rien ajouter. Et Ellen avait perdu tout espoir. Son esprit ne pouvait que se plier à cette volonté qui n'était pas la sienne. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle devait monter à la volière. Et malgré la voix qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire, elle montait quand même les marches des escaliers et parcourait les couloirs peu fréquentés. Il fallait qu'elle y allât, parce que cela faisait partie du plan et que Nott l'avait ordonné… Oui, elle devait aller à la volière et là-bas, elle aviserait…

Mais là-bas, cela ne s'était pas non plus passé comme prévu. Londubat n'était pas à son poste. Et il n'y serait jamais. Elle devait se pencher. Mais pourquoi se pencherait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de se pencher. Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Et pourtant elle se penchait par-dessus l'ouverture de pierre.

Le froid, la peur, la douleur presque physique de la lutte qu'elle se livrait à elle-même, tout cela lui revenait en même temps. Elle tressaillit.

- Tu as raconté tout cela à Londubat ? demanda Harry en la pressant contre lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… je lui ai juste dit que nous avions un plan que Wilford est venu perturber sous les ordres de Malefoy.

Elle soupira :

- Nott n'a pas eu d'autre choix, Harry…

- Ron m'a dit qu'il les avait aidé, lui et Neville à prévenir Algie Londubat… murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il songea à sa colère dans les toilettes des vestiaires et au silence coupable de Nott. Mal à l'aise, il continua :

- Que va faire Londubat ?

Ellen haussa les épaules.

- Il a dit qu'en fin de compte, Crabbe avait eu une excellente idée de monter à la volière à ce moment-là… et qu'il allait veiller à ce qu'on croie que c'était pour lui qu'il avait quitté si vivement la tribune.

Elle se tut. Harry sentait à nouveau sa poitrine s'oppresser.

- Et pour la suite ?... osa-t-il demander. Cela devait passer pour un accident. Et cela pouvait passer pour un accident, tant que Malefoy ignorait comment Nott devait s'y prendre. Mais avec Wilford comme témoin…

Ellen croisa le regard d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Il dit que l'excuse du choc émotionnel peut marcher… Ensuite, je me débrouillerai pour qu'ils pensent que j'ai préféré me taire pour me venger moi-même… C'est tout à fait mon genre, ça, n'est-ce pas…

Harry lui sourit.

- Oui, ça l'est, mais… ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui était prévu… Crois-tu que Wilford et Malefoy prendront le risque de te laisser les menacer d'aller tout raconter ?

- Non, admit Ellen. Mais on pourra tenir jusqu'aux vacances… peut-être…

Elle leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Ce n'est pas si long quinze jours… n'est-ce pas.

…

Il l'embrassa. C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne pouvait lui assurer que tout irait bien. Qu'ils pourraient rester ensemble plus longtemps. Que rien ne viendrait les séparer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver maintenant, avoua-t-il. Et je n'arrive même pas à y penser. J'ai eu si peur.

- Je ne te quitterai pas, Harry.

Elle resserra ses bras sur le cou du jeune homme.

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, tu sais… reprit-elle. J'étais là-haut et j'étais sur le point de tomber. Et tu étais là, avec moi. Je te parlais et tu me répondais.

- J'étais là, Ellen…

Ils se turent un instant. Il embrassait ses cheveux machinalement. C'était trop difficile de se souvenir de ces moments.

- Tu serais resté jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne sais pas… confessa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te laisser. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je voulais rester avec toi.

Il sentit les mains d'Ellen sur son dos, qui s'agrippaient à sa robe. Elle enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

- Je t'aime tant, Harry… Je t'aime tant…

- Je t'aime aussi, Ellen…

…

Il sembla à Harry qu'elle pleurait doucement. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers la chemise de la jeune fille et il réalisa qu'il était glacé. Il avait eu si froid. _Ils_ avaient eu si froid. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, pour laisser cette nouvelle chaleur les envelopper tout entier. Puis Harry demanda :

- Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ?

- Londubat me l'a dit… Et toi ? Comment as-tu su, pour la volière ?

- Malefoy n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir se pavaner devant moi…

Elle soupira, sa joue contre son épaule.

- Harry… Je n'ai plus peur de mourir maintenant…

- Je n'ai plus peur moi non plus…

Elle leva vers lui un visage rougi par les larmes, mais dont le sourire éclairait jusqu'au regard.

- Tu vois… je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas si désagréable de se retrouver tous les deux à l'infirmerie…

Harry lui rendit son sourire et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Tu resteras près de moi ce soir ? demanda encore Ellen.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

…

…

Le Grand Hall était en effervescence. Dressée sur la troisième marche du Grand Escalier, Jezebel Dawson répétait pour la six ou septième fois aux nombreux supporters qui avaient préféré rejoindre la chaleur du château, comment Vincent Crabbe s'était fait surprendre par Algie Londubat alors qu'il se battait avec Ellie McGregor dans la volière.

Elle parlait haut et avec la suffisance ostentatoire de ceux qui savent… ou croient savoir. Cela avait fini par attirer l'attention de Drago Malefoy qui interpellait les supporters des Phénix sur le fait que leur glorieux capitaine n'avait pas daigné assister à la défaite cinglante de son équipe.

Jezebel Dawson monta alors sur la quatrième marche avant de lui répondre que Harry Potter était à l'infirmerie, car il était malade et qu'il avait été bouleversé d'apprendre « l'accident » de sa petite amie. Heureusement, elle avait survécu aux maltraitances de Crabbe grâce à l'intervention du Professeur Londubat qui l'avait ramenée à l'infirmerie totalement inconsciente. Et elle défia quiconque de prétendre le contraire, car elle l'avait vu de ses yeux, elle…

…

Les supporters des Dragons qui continuaient à arriver dans un brouhaha bon enfant cessèrent de houspiller ceux des Phénix.

- Ellie est blessée ? demanda la voix de Bobbins qui tenait encore le drapeau jaune qu'il n'avait cessé d'agiter durant tout le match.

Jezebel prit un air important.

- Elle était évanouie quand le professeur Londubat l'a amenée à l'infirmerie. Crabbe va passer un fichu quart d'heure, vous pouvez me croire. Il est dans le bureau du professeur Londubat depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il va sans doute se faire renvoyer… En tous cas, si j'étais à sa place, je me tiendrais éloigné de Potter… Il a été vraiment secoué quand il a appris tout ça…

…

Ginny écarta la foule des élèves qui bloquait la porte pour aller d'un pas décidé faire taire la jeune fille. Neville lui toucha le bras et désigna de la tête Malefoy au milieu du Hall. Le Serpentard s'était figé dans une moue mi figue mi raisin. Le rictus qu'il ne pouvait réprimer à l'idée d'un Potter « secoué » ne parvenait pas à cacher une déception qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sort promis à son camarade Crabbe.

Neville, cependant, glissa à l'oreille de Ginny de jeter un œil sur Wilford. Le blondinet au visage d'ange était livide. Il scrutait avec inquiétude les changements de physionomie de son chef de file. Ginny observa Nott du coin de l'œil. Il restait imperturbable, même s'il ne pouvait cacher une certaine nervosité.

Une voix s'éleva pour douter de la version de Dawson concernant ce qui était arrivé dans la volière.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu ! certifia un garçon de Serdaigle, d'une voix enrouée. J'ai croisé Londubat et Crabbe quand je montais à l'infirmerie. Et Crabbe jurait par Merlin qu'il avait trouvé McGregor penchée à la fenêtre et qu'il n'avait fait que la retenir en arrière pour l'empêcher de tomber. Et que c'était pas sa faute si elle s'était évanouie dans ses bras…

Il y eut quelques ricanements très vite réprimés.

Neville se faufila entre les groupes de ses camarades. Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit « L'imbécile » que prononça Malefoy entre ses dent. Wilford s'agitait de plus en plus et Nott était à peine un peu plus pâle. Malefoy fit un geste agacé à ses deux acolytes et toute sa troupe le suivit.

Neville retint Ginny prête à se précipiter à l'infirmerie pour avoir des nouvelles de première main.

- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Wilford est si agité, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Malefoy n'a pas non plus l'air très heureux de ce développement de l'affaire… Viens, on va essayer de savoir ce qu'ils trament…

…

Ils laissèrent Jezebel Dawson reprendre ses airs supérieurs et pérorer de plus belle sur son perchoir. Ils suivirent les Salamandres dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

…

Wilford, pour autant que les deux Gryffondor pouvaient en juger, ne cessait de se lamenter, au grand déplaisir de Drago Malefoy et à l'étonnement de leurs camarades. L'un d'entre eux finit par lui demander s'il craignait pour McGregor ou pour Crabbe, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre, vu que McGregor était enfin hors course et qu'ils se moquaient parfaitement de ce qui pouvait arriver à Crabbe étant donné qu'il n'était plus d'aucune utilité à personne.

Wilford laissa échapper, d'une voix plus haut perchée que sa tessiture naturelle, que justement non ! McGregor n'était pas hors course et que c'était justement ça qui…

Malefoy lui coupa brusquement la parole. Il se retourna vers lui brusquement tout en faisant signe de la main à ses camarades de continuer leur chemin. Seul Nott resta auprès des deux autres, sans monter d'hésitation.

Neville et Ginny passèrent devant eux, sans hâter le pas, et devisant naturellement.

- Mon oncle nous dira ce qui s'est passé exactement, prononça Neville à voix haute. Et nous en saurons plus que cette petite prétentieuse de Dawson…

Il se dirigea résolument vers le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard, l'œil tourné malgré tout vers les trois complices. Et dès qu'il vit Malefoy pousser Wilford sans ménagement aucun dans le premier cachot venu, il rebroussa chemin, entraînant Ginny avec lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle juste en face du cachot dans lequel avaient disparu les trois Serpentard et fit entrer Ginny. Il surveillait le couloir par l'entrebâillement, tout en dénouant les fils d'une Oreille à Rallonge qu'il avait dans sa poche. Ginny en était toute ébahie.

- Tu gardes ça sur toi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On est le chef du renseignement ou on ne l'est pas… répondit Neville en s'accroupissant sur le seuil pour lancer l'un des bouts de l'Oreille contre la porte d'en face.

Il colla son oreille à l'autre extrémité et referma la porte au maximum. Ginny vint écouter à son tour et joue contre joue, le cœur battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire, ils entendirent Malefoy sermonner vertement Wilford.

…

-… entouré que d'incapables et d'imbéciles ! tonnait à voix basse le préfet de Septième Année de Serpentard.

- Moi, je n'ai pas raté mon coup, fit remarquer Nott sur un ton légèrement goguenard. C'est Crabbe qui a tout fait foirer… et si nous avions conservé le programme que j'avais prévu, ce contretemps ne serait pas intervenu…

- La ferme, Nott ! aboya la voix de Malefoy.

On n'entendit que le halètement de Wilford qui gémissait qu'ils étaient fichus. Que McGregor allait parler. Qu'ils finiraient à Azkaban…

- Si Potter ne nous a pas réduit en poussière avant… fit Nott, ironique.

- On est fichus… pleurnicha Wilford.

La voix de Malefoy se fit plus ferme, et hautaine :

- _Tu_ es fichu… corrigea-t-il. _Vous_ êtes fichus, tous les deux… Moi, je ne sais rien…

- Il a prononcé ton nom…

Il sembla aux deux indiscrets au bout de l'Oreille magique, que Nott trouvait la situation amusante. Ils imaginèrent la tête que devait faire Malefoy à cette nouvelle, et cela les amusa aussi, les quelques secondes que dura le silence du capitaine de Voldemort.

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, répondit Malefoy. Fais-la taire…

La voix avait repris ce ton tranchant, vibrant d'une colère froide. Elle glaça Ginny et Neville au bout du fil.

- Mais si cela peut te rassurer, reprit Nott tout aussi léger que s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait, je ne crois pas que McGregor soit du genre à parler. Elle est plutôt du genre à se venger…

Wilford fit entendre un autre _on est fichus_… qui lui attira une insulte grincée de Malefoy.

La voix était plus forte dans l'oreille des deux espions. Neville se pencha vivement pour tirer sur le fil qu'il ramena lentement, l'œil aux aguets dans le couloir. Ginny eut le temps d'entendre encore :

- Des imbéciles et des incapables ! Je veux que McGregor se taise ! A jamais… Quant à toi, Wilford… je vais devoir avertir le Maître de tes échecs…

- Drago ! supplia la voix morne de BJ Wilford. Je peux me charger de McGregor, si tu veux…

Un reniflement méprisant se fit entendre.

- C'est Nott qui se charge de McGregor, s'il ne veut pas subir la colère du Maître… Et vite ! Il y va de son propre intérêt autant que du nôtre, à tous les trois… Toi, Wilford, je te laisse encore une chance… Ne la laisse pas passer…

Un bruit de pas retentit. Ginny tapa sur l'épaule de Neville qui s'empressa de ramener à lui la seconde extrémité de l'Oreille à rallonge. Il repoussait la porte quand celle du cachot d'en face s'ouvrit. Il retint son souffle derrière la fente étroite à travers laquelle il vit Malefoy regarder de chaque côté avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers les cachots de Serpentard.

Nott le suivit de peu, et le jeune Londubat eût juré qu'il l'avait vu sourire, s'il n'avait cru la chose impossible. Wilford mit plus de temps à sortir et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il rasait les murs.

…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ginny en lui tendant l'Oreille à rallonge.

- Tu vas tout raconter à Harry, répondit Neville. Moi, je vais voir mon oncle.

Ginny leva un sourcil interrogateur :

- Tu lui avais tout dit du plan de Nott ?

- J'ai peut-être omis de lui parler de l'Imperium… avoua-t-il. Mais si j'en avais parlé, il n'aurait jamais voulu marcher avec nous…

Ginny frissonna.

- Tu crois qu'il va prendre des mesures contre Nott à cause de ça ?

- Il n'agira jamais sans preuve, sourit Neville. Nott ne s'est pas servi de sa baguette, il l'avait annoncé à Harry. Et tu sais comme moi qu'Ellie ne témoignera pas contre lui.

Elle frissonna encore.

- Ça fait bizarre, tout de même… dit-elle d'une petite voix. De savoir qu'il y a des gens dans cette école qui sont capables de jeter des Impardonnables sans sourciller… Je veux dire que je sais que beaucoup savent se servir des Interdits. Ou même de la magie noire… mais des Impardonnables… tu crois qu'il… pourrait… lancer un Avada K…

Elle ne put aller plus loin. La voix lui manqua.

Neville mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Je ne suis pas certain que Nott ne soit pas capable de lancer un tel sortilège… mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait envie de tuer quiconque… Ou bien Malefoy, peut-être… Tu n'as jamais remarqué son regard quand il le pose sur lui, parfois ? Il me fait froid dans le dos. Mais cela ne dure guère. Et c'est sans doute moi qui me fais des idées…

Il embrassa le front de Ginny.

- Trouve Luna et allez toutes les deux voir Harry pendant que j'essaierai d'apprendre quelque chose de mon oncle.

Il enfonça l'oreille à rallonge au fond de sa poche et ouvrit résolument la porte du cachot.

**

* * *

RAR **

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : j,espère qu'il ne sera rien arriver de trop grave a ellie! _**Non, mais c'était juste !

**_craow42 : ARGH !_** Le commentaire le plus utilisé pour ce chapitre… **_Quand Ron dit à Larry:"- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ellie, dit-il d'un air sombre." j'espere que tu est consciente que cette phrase ne s'adresse pas seulement a Nott..._** Ouf j'ai sauvé ma tête…

**_MisSV : Olala quel stress, qu' est-il arrivée à Ellen ? Quel bandes de bouffon ces salamandres..._** Oui mais des bouffons efficaces quand même…

**_Choups_****_ : Alors...Qu'est-il arrivé à Ellie ?_** Ha non, ce doit être celui la le commentaire le plus utilisé pour ce chapitre…

**_achille : et voilà une fin de chapitre bien sadique comme on les aime, et puis comme tu dis toi même : "J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Ellie"_** hahahhahaha ! des menaces ?

**_Angie Black_****_ : Ron/Hermione/Viktor après de tels événements cela va peut-être nous paraître reposant qui sait ! _**Oui sauf pour Ron…

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Que de mystères que de mystères! Où est Ellie? Que fait Harry? Que va trouver le professeur Londubat? Est-ce que Malfoy a vu Ron, Neville et Nott ensemble? Est-ce que le match pourra se terminer? Et si oui qui gagnera? _**MDR ! Que de questions… que de questions, heureusement que je n'ai pas tardé à donner les réponses sinon je crois qu'il y aurait eu une vague de crises cardiaques chez les lecteurs des secrets…

**_louve26 : Argh ! Voilà que tu nous fais encore le coup du "la suite au prochain chapitre !". _**Ben oui, à chaque chapitre d'ailleurs**_… Bon, on est bien d'accord qu'Ellie ne peut pas mourir parce que sinon l'école ferme ! Bon, on est bien d'accord que le mal ne triomphe pas sur le bien ! Alors, rien de trop, trop grave, j'espère !_** Oui, enfin… pour cette fois tout s'est arrangé, mais est-ce que ça durera ? **_Par contre, Nott, on a bien compris qu'il ne prêchait que pour sa paroisse et qu'aller à l'encontre de Malefoy signait son arrêt de mort, mais quand même ! Cette petite réponse qu'il donne à Ron : "doutes insultants", devrait nous rassurer un peu, non ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression du contraire quand même ?_** Par ce que c'est Nott et qu'on ne sait jamais avec lui…

**_Petite Plume : Je vois déjà la scène de la bataille finale, au moment où Harry lancera son sort ou je sais pas quoi pour tuer l'autre truc en face de lui, toi tu nous couperas l'histoire à ce moment._** Ha c'est une idée, ça… **_Reste à savoir l'étendue des dégâts. Et la réaction d'Harry. Surtout la réaction d'Harry. _**Alors, la réaction d'Harry te satisfait-elle ? **_Passons à notre attrapeur super hyper méga génial et taciturne. _**Hahahhahha ! J'aime bien ta manière de voir Viktor… Ton analyse des relations Ron/Hermione/Krum est quelque peu …. Heu…. Inhabituelle dirons nous… mais assez juste en fait… **_Au fait, elle est sortie de l'infirmerie Grenouille ? Et avec un visage humain ? Ou toujours à moitié batracien ?_** Heu oui, ça fait longtemps même ! Sauf qu'elle y est retournée depuis, hein… et effectivement elle devrait faire attention à ses fréquentations. **_J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit une review sans queue ni tête._** Peut-être mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ri ! Merci.

**_molly : Et autant Ron et Hermione que Harry et Ellie sont touchants, les premiers dans leurs efforts pour gérer le problème Krum (lequel n'a pas du toutl'air d'avoir renoncé à Hermione),les 2 autres quand ils savourent ce qui risque d'être leurs derniers moments ensemble. En cela aussi, tu te rapproches incroyablement du tome 6 de Rowling...Mais je n'en dis pas plus, évidemment._** Ha-ha-ha ! très drôle !  
**_Halzin : Ellie Mcgregor est bien un personnage inventé? en tout cas j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, car c'est un personnage attachant malgré son caractère et je trouve qu'elle va bien avec Harry._** Oui, Ellie elle est à moi ! même si certains me la piquent le temps de la caser dans un tableau dans leur fic… Et puis il faut bien que les casse-pieds trouvent chaussures à leur pied aussi, hein… sinon la race humaine serait anéantie depuis longtemps…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ :mettre l'agression sur Ellie à la fin du chapitre, ce n'est plus du suspense, ça devient presque de la torture! Et il va falloir patienter jusqu'à jeudi prochain pour savoir ce qui s'est passé! C'est dur, d'être lectrice des Secrets d'Hermione, cela nécessite une patience à toute épreuve..._** Lire les secrets, c'est pédagogique, on apprend du vocabulaire (si si ! j'en connais qui lisent avec un dictionnaire à côté d'eux), des choses sur les légendes, l'imparfait du subjonctif, et la patience… C'est très important la patience, vu qu'on passe au moins un quart de son temps sur terre à attendre… **_Krum ne serait-il pas en train d'essayer de reconquérir Hermione? Parce que sa demande de lui faire visiter le château n'était pas des plus subtiles... A moins qu'il ne veuille juste discuter avec elle afin de mettre la situation au point..._** ce qui reviendrait au même, plus ou moins… **_Et ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Wilford maniqgance des attaques sur l'entourage d'Harry pour l'affaiblir le plus possible, alors c'est peut-être que Voldemort prépare un grand coup...peut-être que c'est à cause de ses attaques, notamment celle sur Ellie, que Harry va aller trouver Malfoy et va le forcer à le conduire à son maître... et que le dénouement est pour bientôt... Enfin quelque chose dans ce genre..._** le dénouement est pour bientôt oui… Qui en prendra l'initiative… vous le saurez en lisant la suite des Secrets D'Hermione… ! C'est rien, un peu de nostalgie… la crise de la quarantaine, que voulez-vous…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Merci pour la petite traduction lol! _**C'était la moindre des choses… M'étonne de ne pas avoir eu plus de demande de précision… Ou alors vous parlez tous bulgare ? **_Ha bah Ron il s'est cassé son coup tout seul là... C'est malin!_** Oui ben, c'est Ron… Il ne peut pas devenir ultrafin d'un seul coup non plus… **_Ahem c'est quoi ça? Elle a plus l'air aussi sûre d'elle, Hermione, après son entretien avec Krum... Elle a pas intérêt à laisser divaguer son esprit ailleurs que sur Ron hein! _**Hahhahahha ! jalouse ? **_Sinon, je voulais te parler d'un site amusant que j'ai découvert hier soir : . C'est amusant parce que tu peux t'inscrire à Poudlard, tu es réparti dans une maison grâce au Choixpeau (moi je suis à Serpentard, lol), il y a des professeurs qui donnent des cours, on doit rendre des devoirs, aller acheter des Farces et Attrapes chez Zonko, envoyer des Bombabouses à d'autres élèves etc..._** Il me semble que j'en avais entendu parler, en effet…

**_Voldemort : Encore toujours un très bon chapitre avec en prime le retour de l'action. J'ai particulièrement aprécier ta réponse à ma review elle donne vraiment de très bonne indication, ainsi les secret d'Hermione serons finit avant Juin, sniff, ca veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite?_** Non ! Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer…

**_Cemeil : Je sais que la dernière ligne était exlicite après relecture. mais mon cerveau en avait décidé autrement! lol! Et je me moque pas de neville! _**hahhahahahha ! je sais…

**_daniet : Bon sérieusement, j'ai l'impression que Harry et toute la clique ont un peu présumé de leurs forces. Ils se sont fait avoir à leur propre jeu._** C'était un risque. Tout le monde en était conscient… Mais entre savoir quelque chose et l'avoir parfaitement intégré…  
**_Bon, sinon, j'ai adoré l'entrevue Krum/Hermione. J'ai adoré la réaction de Hermione. Quand il demande à lui parler, elle sait très bien pourquoi et elle arrive la bouche en coeur pour demander si elle a fait quelque chose de mal. Elle est vraiment impayable celle-là quand elle s'y met! En tout cas, j'admire comment Ron prend les choses. Il commence à prendre un peu confiance en lui dans sa relation avec Hermione et ce n'est pas trop tôt._** Il essaie en tous cas… ce n'est pas facile.

**_Anaerobie_****_ : Miss Teigne, tu as réussi une nouvelle fois à faire sortir un lecteur de l'ombre. _**Bienvenue à toi ! Rejoins nous dans la lumière ! **_C'est ma première review depuis que je me suis inscrit et je te la dédie avec grand plaisir. Je suis un grand timide, et c'est pour moi un effort que d'écrire ctte review, mais je te suis avec passion depuis juin dernier._** Alors je n'en apprécie que mieux l'effort que tu fais ! J'aime beaucoup ton analyse du couple Ron/Hermione et de leurs réactions face à l'arrivée de cet élément perturbateur qu'est Viktor Krum… **_d'ailleurs à quand la mise au point définitive entre Hermione et Krum ?_** Ha ! gardons sous le coude cette interrogation… Voici un chapitre qui a répondu à une partie de tes questions, enfin, je l'espère…

**_Alixe_****_ : Dsl, j'ai oublié de te laisser un mot la semaine dernière. J'avais pourtant beaucoup aimé ton chapitre. _**Le stress de la rentrée sans doute ! mdr ! **_Mais je ne te crois pas assez sadique pour faire trop de mal à Ellie (j'essaie de me rassurer)._**Pas trop de mal en apparence… mais quelles seront les conséquences de ces évènements ?

**Lyane : je crais le pire pour Ellie, je doute qu'elle soit morte, Nott aurait été plus paniqué, mais dans quel état sera-t-elle?** Oui, la question reste toujours d'actualité en fin de compte. **_Et finalement, Ron a raison, Krum a toujours des sentiments pour Hermione, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tarde trop à lui montrer qu'elle est avec Ron._** Mais Ron n'a pas toujours tort ! Il arrive assez souvent à des conclusions erronées, mais les bases de son raisonnement sont souvent bien réelles et fondées !


	96. Chapitre 175 : La Croisée des Chemins

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 175**

**La Croisée des Chemins**

…

L'odeur des herbes que Madame Pomfresh avait fait brûler en début de soirée, pour assainir l'air de l'infirmerie, flottait encore dans la grande pièce sombre. On entendait des quintes de toux et des reniflements sporadiques. La fièvre faisait parfois délirer un des patients et le pas furtif de la guérisseuse se pressait pour administrer une potion ou essuyer un front glacé de sueur.

Pourtant ce n'étaient pas tous ces petits bruits incongrus qui empêchaient Harry de trouver le sommeil. Il les entendait à peine, perdu dans ses pensées embrouillées. De temps en temps, il se soulevait sur le coude pour voir le visage endormi d'Ellen à quelques pas de lui, par delà le rideau ouvert entre leurs deux boxes. Elle semblait calme, presque sereine, après cette soirée de surexcitation à laquelle la médicomage avait mis fin en interdisant les visites des camarades de la jeune fille.

…

Harry s'était inquiété de cette effervescence euphorique qui ne ressemblait guère à la Ellen qu'il connaissait. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte des conséquences de ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait ri des menaces de Malefoy que Ginny était venue leur porter en chuchotant.

Madame Pomfresh avait rassuré le jeune homme : c'était un contrecoup normal, un trop plein d'émotion. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre… Il soupçonnait tout de même la guérisseuse d'avoir aidé à cette bonne nuit de sommeil et il regrettait de n'avoir pas eu droit, en plus de son remède contre les maux de tête, à quelques gouttes de potion violette qui auraient fait taire les milles questions qu'il ressassait depuis qu'Ellie s'était endormie, alors même qu'elle lui chuchotait qu'ils _se fichaient bien du couvre-feu ce soir-là…_

…

Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué de visites. L'équipe de Quidditch avait envoyé Turpin, Pritchard et Andrews pour rendre compte du match ; le premier en qualité de capitaine responsable de la défaite ; le deuxième s'était vu traîné bien malgré lui à l'infirmerie et maudissait son titre de capitaine en second. Quant à la troisième, on l'avait désignée d'office pour faire son rapport à Harry. Après tout, il serait sans doute plus difficile au capitaine dépité de crier après une gamine de douze ans aux grands yeux innocents qui venait de surcroît de sauver l'honneur de l'équipe avec brio, qu'après deux escogriffes embarrassés qui n'avaient pas été fichus de maintenir un semblant de cohésion chez les Phénix. Harry n'eut pas le cœur de crier après qui que ce fût… Il laissa ce soin à Ron qui ne se priva pas de faire quelques commentaires bien sentis. Harry prétexta un malaise pour couper court.

En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas leur dire qu'il se fichait totalement du match. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Et lui même ne comprenait qu'à peine ce qui lui arrivait.

Le Quidditch était pourtant tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Avec Ellen. Et Ellen, il s'en doutait, allait devoir quitter Poudlard… Il le pressentait. Dire que c'était pour éviter une telle éventualité qu'ils avaient monté ce plan ridiculement dangereux et totalement inutile… Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche qui n'avait rien à voir avec les potions écoeurantes de Madame Pomfresh.

- Potter ?

La guérisseuse s'avança, une bougie à la main. Harry regardait le bonnet de nuit blanc et la robe de chambre sombre sans comprendre.

- Potter ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Venez, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend à côté…

Harry se redressa d'un bond. Madame Pomfresh se pencha vers Ellen de l'autre côté du rideau tandis qu'Harry enfilait sa robe de chambre et chaussait ses pantoufles à ses pieds, ses lunettes sur son nez. La guérisseuse tira le rideau entre les deux boxes et montra la porte de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre quand elle assurait la permanence à l'infirmerie. Harry s'y dirigea le cœur battant la chamade. Les reproches qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, ceux qu'il avait mis dans la bouche acerbe de Rogue, il allait les entendre de vive voix, sur le ton bienveillant de Dumbledore, et ils lui paraîtraient encore plus pénibles à entendre.

…

Le Directeur était assis sur une chaise près du lit pas encore défait de la guérisseuse.

- Merci Pom-Pom, dit-il avec lassitude. Nous vous rendrons votre chambre dans un moment…

- J'ai ma ronde à faire, de toutes façons, répondit Madame Pomfresh à voix basse. Le petit Bennett m'inquiète. Sa fièvre ne baisse pas… Et Severus Rogue qui n'est plus là pour fabriquer ses remèdes miracles…

Elle secoua la tête avec découragement.

- Si la température est toujours aussi élevée demain, je demanderai à Terence Higgs de nous fournir l'un de ces nouveaux remèdes dont Ste Mangouste dispose…

Madame Pomfresh referma la porte sur un merci chuchoté.

Harry n'osait manifester sa présence. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'avança prudemment. Et au lieu des reproches auxquels il s'attendait, Dumbledore lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de te réveiller alors que tu es malade, Harry. Mais je viens de rentrer et Algie Londubat m'a mis au courant de ce qui était arrivé… Du moins de ce que lui même peut savoir…

Le directeur montra le lit et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir. Il était harassé. Les traits de son visage étaient marqués et ses yeux cernés sous ses lunettes en demi-lune accusaient une fatigue que son sourire ne parvenait pas à cacher.

- Harry… reprit Dumbledore comme le jeune homme cherchait encore ses mots. Quand Ronald a laissé échapper l'autre jour, chez moi, que Ellen McGregor serait la cible désignée des malveillances de Drago Malefoy… je n'imaginais pas qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une question aussi grave. Algie m'avait assuré qu'il veillait à tout accident et que vous aviez convenu un plan d'urgence…

- Ça n'a pas marché comme prévu… murmura Harry la tête basse. Malefoy s'est méfié, sinon de nous, du moins de Nott… Il n'a pas voulu prendre de risques…

- Et Ellen en a fait les frais…

Harry soupira dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Sans l'intervention de Crabbe…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il frissonna.

- Je sais bien ce que vous allez dire… reprit-il sans oser lever les yeux vers Dumbledore. C'était dangereux, je le sais… Je l'ai dit à Ellen. Nott l'a dit à Ellen. Neville me l'a dit à moi. Et Hermione aussi… On savait tous que ce serait dangereux. Et Ellen aussi…

- C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas informé le professeur Londubat de tous les détails de votre plan… Parce que vous saviez que c'était dangereux et que nous ne vous aurions pas laissé faire ?

- Ellen n'a pas voulu… Et Nott n'y tenait pas non plus…

- Et toi Harry ?

Harry s'agita sur le lit qui lui parut très inconfortable soudain.

- Je… Je n'ai pas insisté, avoua-t-il. J'avais peur que vous décidiez de la mettre à l'abri loin de Poudlard…

Il leva le regard vers le directeur.

- C'est ce qui va arriver, n'est-ce pas…

Dumbledore soupira.

- Harry… commença-t-il.

Et Harry sentit l'espoir le quitter brutalement.

…

- Harry, répéta Dumbledore, Théodore Nott et toi n'avez de compte à rendre à personne… Ellen McGregor, elle, hors le fait qu'elle est encore mineure, se doit à sa famille… Tu me diras qu'il en va de même pour chacun de ceux qui sont dans cette école, n'est-ce pas… Et autant fermer Poudlard… ! Je te l'accorde ! et tu sais combien je suis opposé à cela…Tu en connais les raisons, dont la moindre n'est pas que fermer l'école serait accorder une victoire par forfait à Tom Jedusor… Mais… Rory McGregor est un homme avec qui il faut jouer franc jeu. Il n'ignore pas que sa fille s'est fait un ennemi de Drago Malefoy. Et il est plutôt fier qu'elle porte le nom des McGregor aussi haut dans la lutte contre les suppôts de Voldemort. Mais je ne puis lui cacher que la vie d'Ellen est désormais en danger… Il ne s'agit plus d'un jeu, où l'orateur le plus habile, le jeteur de sorts le plus rapide gagnera la partie…

- C'est une partie d'échecs, fit Harry un pli amer à la bouche. Une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Je sais que tu vis avec le risque depuis si longtemps qu'il est pour toi comme un vieil ami… Je sais aussi que tout ceux qui t'entourent ont accepté ce risque. Mais je ne suis pas seul à décider…

Le vieil homme passa sa main sur son visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Harry comme Dumbledore laissait sa phrase en suspens.

- Sais-tu où j'ai passé ma journée, Harry, et la moitié de la soirée ? Au ministère… Amélia et moi, nous avons bataillé pour convaincre le Ministre de la Magie de ne pas fermer l'école…

Harry n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Son pouls s'accéléra juste un peu plus. Dumbledore sourit :

- Tu savais qu'Amélia Bones avait été nommé Secrétaire déléguée à l'Education après les évènements d'Halloween ? Non, bien sûr… La Gazette n'était plus là pour relayer l'information… Et Susan Bones avait d'autres chats à fouetter, n'est-ce pas, pour clamer la nouvelle…

- Susan a été très inquiète pour Justin, admit Harry. Et elle n'est pas du genre à se vanter. Si je n'avais posé la question, elle n'aurait jamais dit que sa grand-tante faisait partie du Magenmagot…

- Ha oui… Justin Finch-Fletchey… murmura Dumbledore. Ces fiançailles ont fait grand bruit… Un enfant de Moldus au sein d'une famille aussi éminente que les Bones _–_ et aussi influente _–_ n'était pas du goût de tout le monde… La nomination d'Amélia, qui est une amie de longue date, qui plus est, à la tête d'un département aussi important que l'Education, a été fort critiquée… Elle m'est d'un grand soutien en ces heures sombres pour Poudlard. Nous avons réussi à conserver l'école ouverte, au moins jusqu'aux vacances. Ensuite… Ensuite, nous verrons. Il nous faudra encore nous battre je présume…

- Je croyais que vous aviez convaincu le Ministre de l'intérêt de garder l'école ouverte, s'étonna Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Peter Pettigrew n'avait pas menti, Harry… murmura-t-il. Les informations qu'il m'a données concordent avec les renseignements que nous avons rassemblés… Voldemort prépare ses hommes de manière intensive. Il les regroupe, les entraîne… Ils se cachent… beaucoup de mangemorts que nous soupçonnions sans en avoir de preuves formelles ont disparu de leur domicile brutalement…

Dumbledore se tut. Harry avait la gorge sèche.

- Ils se rapprochent de l'Ecosse ?

- C'est possible…

- Alors Ron a raison, souffla Harry en tâchant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Ce sera pendant les vacances…

Dumbledore ne dit rien.

- C'est ce que vous vouliez me dire, Professeur ? demanda Harry doucement. Que l'heure était proche ?

- Je ne pouvais te cacher ça…

Harry sourit.

- Non… ça, vous ne pouviez me le cacher…

- Si je pouvais… si je pouvais aller me battre à ta place, Harry, je le ferais…

- Je le crois, répondit le jeune homme.

Il quitta le pied du lit pour se rapprocher de Dumbledore. Il s'assit plus près de lui.

- Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? demanda-t-il.

- Attendre, proposa Dumbledore. Attendre et voir venir, comme disent les moldus.

- On fait comme si de rien n'était ?

- En apparence…

- Et pour Ellen et mes amis… ?

- Je dois voir Rory McGregor demain… La décision lui appartient. Quant aux autres… il n'est rien arrivé encore que je sache aux Weasley… et Hermione m'a parue très en forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Bien mieux qu'elle ne l'a été depuis Halloween… Neville… ha ! Neville ! La mort de Trevor a été une épreuve qu'il a surmontée avec panache… Ce garçon a fait du chemin, n'est-ce pas…

- Il en fera encore, assura Harry. Si on lui en laisse l'occasion…

Il échangea un sourire avec Dumbledore.

- C'est la dernière ligne droite cette fois, professeur…

Dumbledore haussa les épaules :

- Ça y ressemble, Harry… Ça y ressemble…

…

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la lumière lui fit mal. Il entendit un rire à son oreille et sentit une caresse sur sa joue. Il crut qu'il rêvait encore.

- Allez ! Debout, paresseux !

Oui, il rêvait. C'était la voix d'Ellen qu'il entendait et Ellen était partie. Elle l'avait laissé seul et désemparé. Elle l'avait laissé seul sur le chemin et s'en était allée, s'enfonçant dans la nuit, sans se retourner. Elle l'oubliait. Pourtant il sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il rêvait et il ne voulait pas laisser partir son rêve.

- Miss McGregor ! Un peu de tenue, je vous prie !

Madame Pomfresh ? Que faisait Madame Pomfresh dans son rêve. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Ah ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous avez fini par le réveiller ! Retournez de votre côté !

Harry s'assit vivement sur son lit. Il retint la main d'Ellen dans la sienne.

- Tu es là ! dit-il avec tant de ferveur dans la voix que la jeune fille se mit à rire à nouveau.

- Bien sûr que je suis là ! Pas question de quitter l'infirmerie sans toi !

- Ça, c'est moi qui en déciderai !

L'air décidé de Madame Pomfresh ne parvint pas à faire battre en retraite la préfète de Serpentard. Elle resta près du lit tandis que la guérisseuse vérifiait sur le front d'Harry que la fièvre avait disparu.

- Vous n'avez pas bonne mine, Potter…

- Un peu de pimentine suffira, Madame… assura le jeune homme. Je me sens beaucoup mieux…

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était fatigué encore, c'était un fait. Mais le malaise de la veille avait disparu. Et il en était heureux, car il lui faudrait affronter cette journée avec calme et fermeté devant les difficultés qui n'allaient pas manquer de surgir.

Madame Pomfresh suggéra, puisque les deux gens paraissaient décidés à ne pas se quitter, qu'ils descendissent tous deux déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ellen trouva l'idée fabuleuse. Elle glissa à l'oreille d'Harry qu'elle avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Malefoy en la voyant entrer dans le réfectoire, et celle de Wilford encore plus…

Harry soupira ; ce serait une journée encore plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait…

…

Mais dès qu'ils furent sortis tous les deux de l'infirmerie, Ellen se jeta au cou du jeune homme.

- Je déteste Madame Pomfresh ! s'écria-t-elle à voix basse. Elle n'a pas voulu que je reste auprès de toi. Elle ne cessait de refermer ce fichu rideau. Elle m'a menacée de prendre ma baguette… ! Hier soir elle m'a même donné quelque chose à boire pour m'empêcher de parler avec toi ! C'est une horrible sorcière bornée et vieux jeu !

Harry sourit distraitement. Il retira les mains d'Ellie de son cou et les garda dans les siennes.

- Ellen… commença-t-il. Il faut que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Ce que tu peux ressembler à Granger quand tu fais cette tête-là…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. C'était exactement la réflexion qu'il venait de se faire. Et il savait qu'elle allait le taxer encore de rabat-joie.

- Ellen… recommença-t-il tout en l'empêchant d'atteindre ses lèvres. Il faut vraiment qu'on parle…

Et comme elle ne voulait l'écouter, il ajouta :

- J'ai vu Dumbledore hier soir. Il va tout raconter à ton père…

Aussitôt la jeune fille fit un bond en arrière, un masque blême sur le visage. Elle se maîtrisa rapidement cependant. Elle leva le menton et dit :

- Et alors ?

- Alors, il se pourrait que tu quittes Poudlard avant la date prévue, Nell… soupira Harry.

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois, Harry. Mais si tu le penses vraiment, c'est que tu ne me connais pas encore assez.

Elle prit sa main d'office et l'entraîna vers les étages inférieurs. Harry renonça à prolonger la conversation. Quand elle se serait rendue compte elle-même de la situation, ils parleraient plus calmement.

…

Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue. Malone apostropha Harry sur une remarque sur la défaite des Phénix. Les amis d'Ellen manifestèrent bruyamment leur enthousiasme de la revoir à la table des Serpentard. Elle leur fit un signe depuis celle des Gryffondor où elle s'arrêta quelques minutes.

- Je vous le confie, dit-elle à Hermione et ses camarades, alors qu'Harry prenait place. Prenez soin de lui, il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis, mais il a tant insisté pour quitter l'infirmerie que Madame Pomfresh s'est rendue à ses raisons. Il est vrai qu'il ne veut pas manquer de me voir survoler le Tournoi d'Echecs cet après midi… N'est-ce pas, Harry…

- Si tu le dis, grommela ce dernier.

Il la retint par la main.

- Nell… murmura-t-il entre ses dents. S'il te plait… Fais-toi oublier…

Elle lui sourit.

- On se retrouve dans la matinée ? reprit-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. J'ai tout plein de choses à faire, à commencer par récupérer mon badge de préfète…

Elle tourna les talons tandis que Seamus Finnigan sifflait longuement.

- Y a pas à dire ! murmura le Gryffondor, soufflé par tant de suffisance. C'est un sacré caractère, Ellie McGregor !

Elle entendit ce commentaire et releva la tête. Oui, un sacré caractère ! songea-t-elle. Et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore compris n'allaient pas tarder à regretter leur esprit obtus. Elle promena son regard acéré sur la table de sa Maison.

…

Malefoy s'efforçait d'ignorer la jeune fille. Wilford était livide depuis qu'elle avait fait son apparition. Nott… était fidèle à lui-même, impassible et indifférent à toutes les interrogations qui agitaient ses camarades.

Les Salamandres suivaient du coin de l'œil la progression de leur préfète de Sixième Année. Elle sourit à Crabbe qui détourna le regard, comme effrayé. Les autres se taisaient. Bobbins et Archer se levèrent pour laisser passer Ellen à sa place. Ils lancèrent à cette occasion plus d'une œillade triomphale au reste de la table.

Si les circonstances de l'incident de la volière restaient floues pour nombre des élèves, il ne faisait aucun doute pour les Serpentard que les Salamandres étaient impliquées jusqu'au cou dans ce qui avait failli arriver. Qui et comment ? Ils ne voulaient se prononcer, mais Malefoy, ils en auraient mis leur main au feu, était responsable de cette histoire. Ellen, pressée de questions et de sollicitudes ne donna aucun détail. Elle s'en tenait à la version qu'elle avait mise au point avec le professeur Londubat, pour sa propre sécurité et le salut de l'école.

Elle ne démentit pas cependant les bruits concernant l'implication de Malefoy, se permettant même de lui lancer de longs regards en dessous, plus ou moins goguenards. Wilford verdissait à vue d'œil. Nott laissa un sourire narquois flotter sur ses lèvres. Malefoy ne manifestait la moindre émotion. Il quitta la table cependant avec un peu d'avance, suivi de ses complices.

…

Harry le suivit des yeux. Le Serpentard était sur ses gardes. Il était si tendu qu'Harry le sentait rien qu'en posant les yeux sur son dos raide. Sa démarche n'était pas aussi assurée que d'ordinaire et il ne fit aucune remarque malveillante quand il croisa le chemin de Neville qui arrivait pour se mettre à table.

Ron ne laissa pas s'installer son camarade.

- Alors ? réclama-t-il. Tu as vu ton oncle ? Il t'en a dit plus qu'hier ?

- Tu permets que je déjeune ?

Neville se jeta littéralement sur les petits pains et se servit un plein bol de porridge.

- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! asséna-t-il à Ron abasourdi. Et non : mon oncle n'a rien de plus à ajouter à ce qu'il m'a dit hier. Sauf qu'il est bien embarrassé par rapport à Crabbe…il n'a pas encore décidé de l'attitude à adopter à son égard… Vector, qui surveillait la consigne, est particulièrement vexé de s'être laissé abuser, surtout par cet imbécile patenté de Crabbe… Il réclame une punition exemplaire…

Ron haussa les épaules en ricanant :

- Il ne pouvait pas savoir… même un imbécile patenté a besoin d'aller aux toilettes… Et puis, qui aurait cru que Crabbe en pinçait pour Bulstrode ? Comme quoi l'amour ça rend intelligent, parfois…

- Oui… Enfin… ça dépend ! renifla Ginny avec un regard peu amène sur son frère. Tais-toi veux-tu ? Laisse Neville nous raconter le reste…

Neville termina son bol de porridge et désigna Ron de sa cuillère.

- Tu sais… J'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas une surprise pour Oncle Algie que Crabbe corresponde avec Bulstrode… Du moins que Crabbe écrive à Bulstrode. Parce que je me suis souvenu l'avoir entendu dire à Madame Pomfresh que le courrier de la demoiselle était sous surveillance à Ste Mangouste…

- Mais les Salamandres punies n'ont pas le droit de correspondre avec quiconque sans autorisation… s'offusqua Seamus. Pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé faire ?

La cuillère de Neville se balança sous le nez de Finnigan.

- Je sais pas ! finit par répondre Neville.

- On s'en fiche ! fit soudain Harry. Heureusement qu'ils l'ont laissé faire parce que sans lui…

Il tourna vivement la tête vers la table en vert et argent.

Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et deux ou trois autres s'apprêtaient à quitter le réfectoire sous la conduite de Rusard.

- J'espère simplement que Grenouille n'aura pas d'ennuis pour avoir été sa complice…

- Faudrait voir ça ! s'indigna Finnigan. Si Crabbe a pu passer outre sa punition, je voudrais voir qu'on punisse Betsie pour l'y avoir aidée ! Tiens ! Même Rogue n'oserait pas faire un coup pareil !

Dean hocha vivement la tête :

- C'est sûr ! Si Rogue était encore de ce monde, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Ron toussota dans son poing un œil sur Hermione. La préfète en chef approuva d'un sourire triste.

- Si Rogue était encore de ce monde, c'est peut-être nous qui ne le serions plus…

Elle se reprit cependant très vite.

- Allons ! Ne parlons plus de ce qui aurait pu ou a failli être ! Nous avons tout plein de choses qui nous attendent ! Et pour commencer la mise en place du Tournoi… ! Les premières éliminatoires commencent dans deux heures ! Ron, mon cœur, tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas…

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria le jeune homme.

Et il ajouta à l'intention de sa sœur et de Dean qui riaient de son air outré : Tu me le répètes depuis quinze jours !

Hermione attrapa Ron par la manche de sa robe et lui fit quitter la table pour l'entraîner dans la salle des Quatre Maisons sans lui demander son avis.

Harry, lui, regardait Ellen s'éloigner avec ses camarades de Maison, non sans une certaine appréhension. Il revint vers Neville qui s'inquiétait de son visage soucieux.

- On en est où ? demanda le jeune Londubat.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Si je le savais… murmura-t-il. Et chaque jour qui passe j'ai l'impression désagréable de ne cesser de revenir en arrière…

…

Les éliminatoires commencèrent à l'heure prévue. Hermione était un peu nerveuse. Elle avait réussi à trouver suffisamment d'échiquiers pour le nombre de compétiteurs, bien plus important que l'année précédente. Le professeur Flitwick s'était chargé des sabliers –ils étaient apparus à l'heure précise sur les tables parfaitement disposées. Elle avait craint un instant manquer d'arbitres, mais McGonagall avait assuré que le professeur Flitwick et elle-même suffiraient à la bonne tenue du tournoi. D'ailleurs, les professeurs Vector et Krum s'étaient proposés pour assurer l'arbitrage de l'après midi.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de se montrer nerveux.

- J'ignorais qu'il jouait _aussi_ aux échecs, grommela-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu comme professeur d'Enchantements le Champion Moldave Illya Kuryakin… fit la voix flûtée de Luna derrière eux.

- Et alors ? renifla Ron.

- C'est un grand spécialiste des Echecs ! répondit Luna, étonnée que Ron ne connût pas ce nom. Avant la première guerre, il a été sacré Champion du Monde d'Echecs Sorciers. Papa a fait une interview de lui alors qu'il était en Angleterre pour un Tournoi. Il n'a jamais cru à ces accusations qui ont couru lors de la Chute de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Ron ricana.

- Oui… Il devait être sous Impérium lui aussi… Bizarre qu'il ait fini comme prof à Durmstrang, non ? Et maintenant, il fait quoi ? Il donne des cours de magie noire en Moldudavie ?

- Moldavie ! corrigea Luna sans se troubler. Il est mort, l'année dernière. Tu te souviens, il y avait son nom dans la Gazette à l'époque où la Bulgarie et la Roumanie ont connu tous ces troubles… Mais comme on parlait surtout de Viktor Krum, bien sûr, son nom à lui est passé inaperçu…

Elle sourit à Ron qui se mordit les lèvres. Il se hâta de se précipiter vers Hermione pour lui demander où était sa place… En réalité pour interrompre la conversation qu'elle venait d'engager avec Viktor. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall s'empara du jeune Bulgare pour lui laisser le soin de donner le coup d'envoi. Krum devint rouge cerise, balbutia une nouvelle fois qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'honneur, et essaya de se raccrocher au regard d'Hermione qui était inopportunément tournée vers Ronald Weasley pour le gourmander, semblait-il.

…

Enfin, Ellie entra dans la salle commune, escortée par Archer et Bobbins qui prirent eux aussi leur place dans le tournoi. Le premier tour des éliminatoires fut rapide. Le second eut lieu après le repas et dura un peu plus longtemps. Harry s'ennuyait. Le peu de temps qu'Ellen passa à ses côtés, entre chaque partie, il ne put lui parler. Et quand les qualifications se terminèrent, elle quitta la salle des Quatre Maisons pour se rendre dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison. Harry resta seul, Neville et Luna ayant depuis longtemps abandonné la place. Hermione tenait la comptabilité des sélectionnés. Ron se méfiait de Archer sous le regard intéressé de Krum… Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas vue Ginny depuis le repas de midi. Son cœur se mit à battre soudain. Une crainte irraisonnée s'empara de lui. Il quitta la salle commune et courut presque jusqu'au laboratoire où il pourrait consulter la Carte.

Elle était là, les pieds sur la table, en train de se balancer, son parchemin de Copie Conforme appuyé contre un grimoire qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux. Harry soupira profondément.

- Vous allez tous me rendre fou ! murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de son amie.

- La parano, ça se soigne ! répondit peu charitablement Ginny.

- Tu t'es disputée avec Gerry ? répartit Harry, sarcastique.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Il veut que je quitte Poudlard…

- Pardon ?

- Il a appris par mes frères ce qui était arrivé à Ron et Bobbins, et il prétend que le philtre de protection n'est pas assez efficace pour nous protéger de Wilford. Il dit qu'il faut soit se débarrasser de lui, soit que je quitte Poudlard…

- On ne peut ni l'un ni l'autre… répondit Harry, indécis.

- A moins de fermer l'école, soupira Ginny à son tour.

Elle se rapprocha de la table et posa le grimoire dessus. Harry remarqua que c'était un livre de magie noire épais comme deux fois l'Histoire de Poudlard.

- Mais ça reviendrait à te priver de tes amis… exactement ce que souhaite Jedusor, n'est-ce pas…

Harry se tut. Comment parler de ce que lui avait appris Dumbledore la veille ? Comment lui dire que le bout du chemin n'était plus très loin et qu'ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers jours ensemble ?

- C'est tout ce qu'il raconte ? préféra demander Harry d'une voix un peu enrouée. Il va bien ? Et l'AD ?

- L'AD se porte mieux que jamais… Il y a des groupes un peu partout maintenant. Partout où les élèves de l'AD d'il y a deux ans on essaimé, il y a une section. Angelina et Dubois ont monté une brigade volante avec les anciens du Quidditch et quelques joueurs qu'ils ont recrutés. Il y a les spécialistes de la protection et ceux de l'attaque… Et Higgs a formé des infirmiers de campagne qui sont prêts à donner les premiers soins à l'issue, ou pendant la bataille… Ho ! ça ! ils sont parfaitement organisés… Tu connais les jumeaux, de toutes façons : quand ils veulent se donner du mal, ils sont imbattables et réussissent tout ce qu'ils entreprennent. Si maman savait ça…

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

- De quoi lui donner des regrets pour toute sa vie… Enfin, avec le bébé de Percy elle a d'autres préoccupations, n'est-ce pas… Et puis, Fred et George ont toujours été ses préférés…

- J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était Ron ! ne put s'empêcher de sourire Harry.

Ginny se mit à rire un peu plus franchement.

- Sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que Ronnie en soit persuadé !

Elle reprit, plus calme et moins amère.

- C'est chacun son tour en fait… En ce moment c'est Charlie qui est le chouchou… et il me tarde de le retrouver aussi.

- J'aimerai le revoir moi aussi, soupira Harry.

Ginny s'étira d'aise, les bras en avant :

- Plus que treize jours ! Bâilla-t-elle. Et nous serons tous en famille ! Enfin !

Harry ne dit rien. Elle crut qu'elle l'avait blessé.

- Je te comptais dedans, tu sais, précisa-t-elle.

Harry comprit la méprise de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, répondit-il en essayant de sourire.

…

Non, ce n'était pas le moment de lui parler de son éventuelle absence à cette réunion de famille dont elle se faisait une joie. Et il ne trouverait pas non plus la sérénité dans le laboratoire si plein de ses amis.

L'alambic distillait un parfum pour Neville et son odeur en était presque entêtante. Les livres qu'Hermione avait hérités de Rogue s'empilaient sur le bord de la table. Et tout à côté, il y avait le livre d'Histoire de la Magie de Ron, reconnaissable à ses coins cornés. Et sur la banquette contre le mur, un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre attendait qu'on le terminât.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Ginny.

Il répondit oui du bout des lèvres.

- Je retourne chercher Ellen, prétexta-t-il. Elle a du sortir de chez Londubat maintenant. Et je n'aime pas la savoir seule dans les cachots.

Ginny reprit sa plume et attira à nouveau son parchemin vers elle.

- Tu ne peux toujours être derrière son épaule, Harry, dit-elle. Tu ne peux tous nous protéger par ta seule présence. Il faut que tu te le mettes en tête, tu ne peux rien de plus que ce que tu fais…

- Si, je peux faire une chose, répliqua Harry sur un ton plus ferme. Une chose que personne d'autre ne peut faire à ma place. Et j'en viens à souhaiter que cela se passe le plus vite possible.

…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Ginny de répondre. Il quitta le laboratoire et tomba nez à nez avec Sir Nicholas et Dame Agnes.

- Ha vous voyez, très chère ! quand je vous disais que nous le trouverions dans les parages… puisqu'il n'était pas en train d'errer dans les cachots comme une âme en peine…

Harry fit une grimace qui fit sourire Dame Agnes.

- Comment allez-vous après ce début de week-end difficile ? demanda la Dame Grise.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux, répondit Harry. Mais ça pourrait être pire… pour moi comme pour d'autres.

Il se mit à marcher lentement entre les deux fantômes. Nick hocha sa tête branlante.

- Le Baron ne décolère pas depuis qu'il a appris que sa protégée a frôlé la mort.

- Peeves est encore plus furieux que le Baron Sanglant, renchérit Dame Agnes de sa voix chuchotante. Il est persuadé que Drago Malefoy est responsable de ce qui est arrivé et il maudit le Conseil des Fantômes qui l'a distrait au moment précis où il aurait pu prendre le jeune homme sur le fait.

- Il aurait été fort déçu, murmura Harry. Malefoy s'est bien gardé de montrer le bout de son nez…

Il se remémora la conversation que Ginny et Neville avaient rapportée la veille à leur retour du terrain du Quidditch.

- Que compte faire le Baron ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Pas grand-chose… si ce n'est houspiller Peeves et tous les tableaux pour qu'ils surveille la jeune Ellie McGregor de plus près…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va apprécier l'attention, laissa-t-il échapper. Mais s'il tient vraiment à passer sa mauvaise humeur sur quelqu'un il devrait le faire sur BJ Wilford…

- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête ? se méfia Sir Nicholas.

Harry fit une moue :

- Pour atteindre le Roi, il faut prendre ses pièces… et si on ne peut frapper directement celui qui a le souaffle, il faut éliminer ses batteurs… C'est logique…

Dame Agnes eut un sourire entendu :

- Une réédition de la pièce que vous nous avez donné en fin d'année dernière, Sire Harry ?

- On peut toujours essayer…

L'écho de la voix de Ginny retentissait dans un coin de son esprit : Il faut se débarrasser de lui ou quitter Poudlard… Ce n'était guère étonnant que ce fût Dennis qui évoquât cette idée. Le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Ellen pour faire renvoyer Moon était un vrai bijou. Cependant, il ne pouvait être question de réitérer cette manœuvre, ni de rejouer la scène du lac avec Green. A moins de changer d'acteurs… Wilford, il l'avait lui-même constaté par deux fois, aux repas de la journée, était quelque peu nerveux. Il ne cessait de tourner les yeux vers Ellen qui l'ignorait. Et quand il ne regardait pas la jeune fille avec appréhension, il fixait Malefoy comme s'il attendait de lui la solution à cette situation inconfortable. Sans compter les quelques regards de haine contenue qu'il réservait à Nott qui laissait tomber sur lui son sourire énigmatique et une remarque pleine de flegme. Si le Baron s'en mêlait, il pourrait forcer Wilford, pressé par Malefoy, terrorisé par le spectre, et agacé par Nott, à commettre une erreur…

- Vous voulez que le Baron le fasse surveiller lui aussi ? proposa Sir Nicholas.

- Il est toujours dans le sillage de Malefoy, fit Harry. Et on ne peut surveiller Malefoy davantage… Non… que le Baron s'amuse un peu avec les nerfs de Wilford, histoire de faire trembler ses mains lorsqu'il lancera son prochain sortilège de magie noire sur mes amis…

Sir Nicholas éclata d'un rire sépulcral et retint sa tête emportée par son élan d'hilarité.

- Nous lui demanderons d'endosser son air le plus féroce, promit la Dame Grise.

Puis ils redevinrent graves.

- Il n'y a pas que votre amie qui est passée près de la catastrophe hier… dit Dame Agnes.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Poudlard tout entière était suspendue à son sort… Je l'ai bien compris. Les efforts du Professeur Dumbledore auraient été réduits à néant si Ellen était tombée de la volière, qu'on ait fait la preuve ou pas de l'implication d'un autre élève d'ailleurs.

Les fantômes ne répondirent pas. Harry s'arrêta sur le premier palier, et s'appuya à la rampe pour considérer ses camarades qui croisaient dans le Grand Hall sans savoir qu'ils étaient en sursis.

- Voldemort n'a pas perdu son temps, dit-il amèrement. Alors que nous le croyions endormi il continuait sa lente propagande au sein de la société sorcière. Nombreux sont ceux qui, sans porter la cagoule noire, propagent ses idées sans même se rendre compte qu'ils sont manipulés. Poudlard et Dumbledore ont de nombreux ennemis.

- Il en a toujours été ainsi, releva la Dame Grise. Les idées ne meurent pas avec celui qui les lance. Et celui qui les lance, est-il réellement le premier qui les crée… Les idées que vous combattez, Sire Harry, autant que celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ont toujours existé. Parfois, un homme les a élevées au rang de ligne de conduite. D'autre fois, d'autres hommes ont démontré leurs imperfections et leurs limites… Rien n'est jamais gagné. Rien n'est jamais perdu. Il faut se battre toujours pour ce qu'on croit juste. Et c'est valable pour vous comme pour vos ennemis. Il y a des gens sincères parmi eux. Des gens qui croient réellement que le chemin qu'ils proposent est le seul qui mène à la justice et qui se demanderaient au nom de quoi on les ferait taire.

- Au nom du fait que certaines idées sont si absurdes qu'elles devraient être interdites ! se renfrogna Harry.

Sir Nicholas se mit à rire.

- Ha ! l'intransigeance de la jeunesse… fit-il. Interdites ! comme vous y allez ! Combattues, oui… Mais interdites ! Que faites-vous dans ce cas de la notion de choix que notre cher Dumbledore nous ressasse depuis des lustres ?

- Parce que vous croyez qu'on a toujours le choix ? grommela Harry. J'ai voulu m'en convaincre… mais je n'en suis plus si sûr à présent…Vous croyez que j'ai le choix, moi ?

- Vous l'avez, pourtant, répartit Dame Agnes d'une voix douce.

- Ah ! Oui… ricana Harry. Le choix entre laisser un dangereux dictateur prendre possession du monde ou l'affronter au risque de perdre la vie ! Le choix entre laisser mes amis servir de cible aux sortilèges de toutes sortes ou mourir moi-même… Bien sûr que j'ai le choix ! Tout le monde a le choix… entre la mort ou l'esclavage ! Vous parlez d'un choix…

- Et pourtant, Harry ! Tout est là… Répondit le fantôme de Serdaigle. Ce n'est sans doute pas un choix fort plaisant, mais c'est peut-être le seul véritable qu'ont les vivants… et tous les choix qu'ils font –ou ne font pas- consciemment ou inconsciemment- au cours de leur vie les amène à ce moment suprême. La vie n'a de sens que parce qu'elle s'arrête un jour, Sire Harry. Croyez-en deux fantômes qui eux n'ont pas su faire leur choix.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, pour sourire tristement à Sir Nicholas et lui tendre sa main de brume que le fantôme de Gryffondor porta à ses lèvres irréelles.

- Les idées que vous voudriez interdire, reprit-elle d'une voix lasse alors qu'Harry semblait pétrifié entre les deux esprits, elles n'en survivraient que mieux. C'est écrit en toutes lettres dans votre livre d'Histoire de la Magie. Les hommes n'apprennent donc jamais rien ?

- Vous préférez les laisser se propager ? insista Harry, buté et effaré.

La Dame Grise pencha la tête sur le coté, sérieuse et imposante soudain, malgré ses traits éthérés de jeune fille.

- Vous vous y prendriez comment pour interdire les idées de circuler ? Vous brûleriez les livres ? Fermeriez les écoles ? Emprisonneriez ceux qui parlent ? Tueriez ceux qui pensent ? Vous leur prendriez leur âme ? Ce sont des méthodes en effet qui ont fait leurs preuves…

L'ironie glacée de Dame Agnes fit l'effet d'un aiguillon sur Harry.

- Et laisser un Malefoy –et tant d'autres !- propager leur gangrène dans les plus hautes sphères de la société sorcière, vous croyez que c'était malin… ragea-t-il.

- Les graines ne poussent que sur un terreau propice… fit sentencieusement remarquer Sir Nicholas. Le meilleur moyen de faire taire les pensées subversives, ou considérées comme telles, c'est encore de leur opposer des arguments sans réplique… Fourbissez vos armes, jeune homme, lorsque vous aurez abattu ce parvenu de Jedusor, il restera encore bien du chemin à faire…

- De toutes façons, le chemin se fera sans moi… sourit amèrement Harry. Si je survis à Voldemort une seconde fois, je ne compte ni ne tiens à me lancer dans une carrière politique…

- Si vous survivez à Voldemort une seconde fois, imita Sir Nicholas, vous serez d'office propulsé sur le devant de la scène… Et votre nom, si vous ne voulez exposer votre personne, sera disputé par toutes les factions qui se targueront de la victoire… Croyez-en l'observation objective de cinq siècles d'Histoire…

- Vous êtes très encourageant, _Nick_, aujourd'hui…. Grinça le jeune Potter.

- Et que voudriez-vous que l'on vous dise ! s'exclama le spectre de Gryffondor. Vous voudriez que l'on vous plaigne ? Vous vous complaisez assez tout seul dans ce genre d'exercice…

- Tout seul… murmura Harry pour lui-même. Oui… c'est ce que je me tue à répéter depuis toujours… Ce serait bien plus facile si j'étais tout seul…

Le rire cristallin de Dame Agnes retentit alors qu'elle et Sir Nicholas s'éloignaient lentement, abandonnant Harry à ses réflexions.

- Avez-vous tout oublié de nos conversations d'avant l'automne… La solitude n'est pas une voie facile, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris.

- Vous m'aviez dit aussi que l'aube qui viendrait après Halloween annoncerait la lumière… lui jeta Harry avec ressentiment.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela … J'ai dit que l'aube après Samain annoncerait l'espoir de voir le mois des ombres et des chagrins suivre son cours. Le temps du deuil a une fin. Et c'est Yule qui l'amène… Yule où nous fêterons la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres ;

- Mais c'est l'hiver que Yule annonce… Les longues nuits, le froid et les jours sombres qui commencent !

La voix du fantôme de Serdaigle flotta encore quelques instant alors qu'Harry ne la voyait déjà plus :

- C'est ce que vous croyez, Sire Harry… C'est ce que croient ceux qui s'éloignent des anciennes pratiques… Demandez donc aux Centaures ce qu'ils pensent de Yule…

- Ils doivent l'adorer ! grimaça le jeune homme. A moins qu'il n'y ait trop de nuages dans le ciel pour profiter de la nuit la plus longue de l'année !

Le rire de Dame Agnes s'évanouit dans le couloir mais il retentit encore longtemps dans l'esprit d'Harry comme une moquerie dont il n'aurait pas compris le sens.

…

…

Lorsque Ellie McGregor s'était rendue, d'un pas fier et assuré, à la convocation de son Directeur de Maison, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui rendît son badge, ainsi qu'à un sermon et quelques recommandations sécuritaires. Elle faillit rebrousser chemin quand, à l'invitation du professeur Londubat, elle pénétra dans le cahot et vit Vincent Crabbe assis devant le bureau. Londubat lui fit signe d'avancer et de s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il lui désignait. Crabbe ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés et Ellie n'était pas loin de faire de même.

- Miss McGregor ! s'exclama Algie Londubat. Je suis heureux de vous voir revenue en grande forme… Je me suis laissé dire que vous vous étiez brillamment qualifiée pour la suite du Tournoi d'Echecs… Je compte sur vous pour porter les couleurs de Serpentard aussi haut, sinon plus, que vous ne l'avez fait l'année dernière…

Ellie hocha la tête. Elle lorgnait ostensiblement sur son badge, en évidence sur le bureau, mais Londubat ne semblait pas décidé à le lui rendre. Il faisait même la conversation, sur ce ton un peu badin qui lui était coutumier.

- A vrai dire, Miss McGregor, continua-t-il, Monsieur Crabbe et moi-même vous attendions…

Crabbe sursauta, l'air effaré. Ellie adressa un sourire entendu à son directeur de Maison.

- J'espère alors ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre…

- Non, non… Au contraire… balaya Londubat. J'essayais de faire comprendre à Monsieur Crabbe dans quelle situation quelque peu complexe et délicate il m'avait mis… Voyez-vous, Miss McGregor, et je crois que vous ne me contredirez pas, que Monsieur Crabbe se soit trouvé hier après midi à la volière est somme toute une grande chance pour vous comme pour Poudlard… Vous n'ignorez ni l'un ni l'autre qu'un nouvelle incident qui se serait révélé… comment dire… dangereux pour l'un des élèves aurait été plus que dommageable, pour lui d'abord, naturellement, et pour l'école ensuite… Vous n'auriez été que blessée, ceux qui prônent la fermeture de Poudlard se seraient déchaînés, avec raison sans doute… Or, aucun de vous n'avez intérêt à ce qu'on vous renvoie dans vos familles… vous le savez… Car vous échapperiez alors à l'autorité de l'école et tomberiez sous le coup de la justice magique… je parle pour vous, bien sûr, Monsieur Crabbe, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme qui n'avait cependant pas besoin de précisions supplémentaires.

Londubat reprit sans sembler se préoccuper de la pâleur accentuée de Crabbe.

-Nous pouvons considérer que vous avez non seulement sauvé la vie de Miss McGregor, mais aussi rendu un grand service à Poudlard. Toutefois…

Et là Londubat se rejeta sur le dossier de son fauteuil en se grattant la tête d'un air embêté.

- Je ne peux faire comme si j'ignorais que vous avez pour ce faire menti à un professeur et passé outre le règlement, tout ceci alors que vous êtes déjà sous le coup d'une accusation grave…

Crabbe baissa la tête d'un air coupable. Ellie dévisagea Londubat. A quoi rimait cette comédie et où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi le professeur exigeait-il sa présence en ce moment précis. S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle prît la défense de Crabbe ?

- Que ne prenez-vous conseil auprès de la Direction de l'Ecole, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle circonspecte. Le professeur Dumbledore saura répondre à vos interrogations. Et au besoin, il prendra sur lui toute décision…

Londubat fit un geste de l'index en direction d'Ellie, un œil sur le désarroi de Crabbe.

- Justement, Miss McGregor, le professeur Dumbledore m'a rappelé, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que le Directeur de Maison avait toute latitude pour juger chaque cas qui se présentait et que celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle, puisqu'il ne s'agissait, en somme que d'une question de discipline… n'est-ce pas ?

Ellie hocha la tête.

- Il a ajouté, continua Londubat sur le même ton, que c'était moi-même qui avait tenu à garder à l'école Monsieur Crabbe et ses complices d'Halloween et que c'était à moi de statuer sur cette récidive…

Crabbe, à ces mots, devint blême. Il ne releva pas la tête, accablé.

Londubat se redressa et croisa les bras sur son sous-main.

- Monsieur Crabbe… Je veux que vous compreniez parfaitement que je n'ai rien contre vous personnellement. Je ne peux que vous être reconnaissant d'avoir empêcher le drame d'hier de s'accomplir. Et il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de vous condamner pour avoir voulu apporter un peu de réconfort à une âme en détresse. Cependant, vous imaginez bien que je ne peux vous permettre de continuer votre correspondance avec Miss Bulstrode. Ce ne serait pas juste pour vos camarades. De plus, je ne peux non plus laisser croire qu'on peut se jouer aussi habilement des professeurs que vous l'avez fait.

Crabbe baissait de plus en plus la tête. Ellie toussota légèrement quand Londubat prononça le mot _habilement_. Le professeur lui sourit :

- Oui, Miss McGregor… ? vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose ?

Ellie se mordit les lèvres.

- Non…Monsieur… Je me faisais juste la réflexion que je n'avais compris, au premier abord, que vous parliez de justice… Je pensais que vous alliez nous dire que vous ne faisiez qu'appliquer le règlement à la demande – très justifiée, je vous le concède- de la Direction de l'école et du professeur Vector, fort remonté il est vrai contre _Monsieur_Crabbe…

- Miss McGregor, vous m'avez fort bien compris, je le constate… Et je n'en attendais pas moins de vous… Alors ? Que feriez-vous, à ma place.

Ellie sursauta en même temps que Crabbe. Le garçon blêmit, verdit, et son visage prit une expression désespérée.

- Moi ? réussit à dire Ellie. Mais je ne suis pas directeur de Serpentard, Monsieur. Par Merlin ! C'est heureux pour tout le monde, y compris pour moi !

- Vous me refusez l'aide que je vous demande ? feignit de se chagriner Algie Londubat.

- Ce n'est pas cela, Monsieur ! se récria Ellie. Mais vous me demandez de prendre une responsabilité que je refuse. Je n'ai aucune affinité avec Crabbe. Je n'en ai jamais eu et je ne crois pas que j'en aurai jamais même si je lui suis reconnaissante de n'avoir pas rebroussé chemin pour me laisser à mon triste sort. Et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi je l'autoriserais à envoyer quinze hiboux par jour à cette garce de Bulstrode… Après tout ce n'est pas _non plus_ un crime que d'être amoureux. Et concernant certaines personnes c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… Mais il n'est pas de mon ressort de lever la punition qui frappe Crabbe.

Le professeur Londubat pourtant souriait avec satisfaction.

- Je constate que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes, Miss McGregor…

- Si vous le dites, Professeur… se méfia la jeune fille.

- Parfaitement ! réaffirma le directeur de Serpentard. Nous sommes bien d'accord : permettre à Monsieur Crabbe de se rendre régulièrement à la volière serait contredire éhontément une décision que j'ai moi-même aidé à prendre, mais l'autoriser à apporter son soutien moral à une personne dans la confusion participerait d'une action de salut public… Comment résoudre ce paradoxe, Miss McGregor ?

Ellie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle affronta le regard insistant de Londubat quelques secondes puis se tourna vers Crabbe qui ne comprenait visiblement pas où son Directeur de Maison voulait en venir. Il entrevoyait cependant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui infliger une punition de plus, du moins il l'espérait fortement.

Enfin, McGregor reprit la parole :

- Vous pourriez autoriser Betsie Singleton à continuer à jouer les facteurs… dit-elle.

- Je ne sais si nous pouvons compter sur la discrétion de Miss Singleton… Et vous conviendrez qu'une telle mesure devra rester sinon secrète, du moins discrète, vis-à-vis notamment du corps professoral et de vos camarades qui ne comprendraient qu'à demi cette _faveur_… Après tout, Monsieur Crabbe a toujours fait preuve d'un zèle peu commun lorsqu'il s'agissait de se lever contre ce que nous considérons comme les intérêts de Poudlard….

Crabbe retint bruyamment sa respiration. McGregor prit son temps pour répondre.

- C'est à _moi_ que vous demandez de servir d'intermédiaire entre _ces deux-là_ ?

Il n'y avait aucune outrance dans le ton d'Ellie McGregor. Tout juste une ironie amusée qui échappa totalement à Vincent Crabbe. Le garçon prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'en était fini de ses espoirs. Non qu'il n'en eût jamais eu beaucoup… Il écrivait à Millicent sans espoir de réponse –ou peut-être justement parce qu'elle n'aurait le loisir de lui répondre… Mais ces lettres qui partaient vers l'extérieur étaient comme un peu de lui qui s'échappait de ces murs sombres. Lorsqu'il écrivait au futur – à ce futur hypothétique et utopique qui ressemblait au monde qu'il avait toujours connu- il oubliait les sarcasmes de Rusard et l'indifférence de Malefoy.

- Miss McGregor…

La voix de Londubat ramena le Serpentard éperdu dans le cachot.

- A qui voudriez-vous que je le demande ?

Il y eut encore un silence, insupportable pour Crabbe.

- Je suppose… reprit McGregor, je suppose que je peux faire ça… pour vous rendre service, Professeur… et parce que je dois bien cela à _Monsieur_ Crabbe…

Crabbe se redressa alors de toute sa taille haute et massive.

- Tu ne me dois rien, McGregor ! répondit-il. Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite ta reconnaissance ! Et je n'en veux pas d'ailleurs !

- D'accord ! répliqua aussi sec Ellie McGregor. Mettons que c'est uniquement pour rendre service au Professeur Londubat et parce que j'ai hâte qu'il me rende mon badge de Préfète pour que je quitte cette pièce encombrée de ta présence désagréable…

Un instant rougie la face de Crabbe reprit ses couleurs naturelles. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le professeur qui semblait s'amuser énormément.

- Très bien ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Voilà une chose de réglée. Monsieur Crabbe, je vous confirme donc que vous êtes interdit de volière. Vous devez également remettre au professeur Vector un essai sur la portée de vos actes. Je vous conseille vivement de manifester le plus grand remords dans ce devoir d'expression écrite afin d'apaiser le courroux de mon éminent confrère. Vous pouvez disposer. Rentrez directement dans votre dortoir, je vous prie. Vous y êtes consigné jusqu'au repas de ce soir.

Crabbe se leva, incertain.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Vous préfèreriez que je laisse le soin de votre punition au professeur Vector ? A moins que vous ne vouliez que je confie à Argus Rusard le soin de vous occuper jusqu'au repas…

Crabbe s'empressa de quitter le bureau avec précipitation sous le regard goguenard d'Ellie qui commençait à se lever aussi.

- Restez assise, Miss McGregor, s'il vous plait…

Ellen se rassit avec circonspection alors que le professeur jouait avec son badge.

- Puisque vous voilà revenue en pleine possession de vos moyens, Miss McGregor, continuait Londubat redevenu sérieux, je voudrais vous poser une ou deux questions… auxquelles vous êtes libre de répondre ou non, d'ailleurs.

Il observa la jeune fille et constata avec un sourire qu'elle se tenait sur ses gardes.

- La première : est-ce vous qui avez demandé à mon neveu de m'en dire le moins possible sur ce fameux plan ?

- Non, Monsieur, répondit Ellie sincèrement. Il aura fait ce qu'il croyait nécessaire.

- Deuxièmement : il semblerait que Monsieur Nott soit impliqué dans cette histoire, sans que je parvienne à entrevoir son rôle exact… Il vous a mise sous impérium puis s'est empressé d'avertir vos amis… Pouvez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet.

- Non, Monsieur. Il aura fait ce qu'il croyait nécessaire…

Elle restait droite sur sa chaise, son regard restait fixé sur celui du professeur. Il laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Miss McGregor… Je serai fort triste s'il vous arrivait quelque chose d'irrémédiable. Pouvez-vous m'assurer que vous vous tiendrez éloignée de ce genre de problème à l'avenir ?

Elle prit une inspiration que le vieil homme en face d'elle jugea difficile.

- Non, Monsieur, finit-elle par répondre. Je ferai ce que j'estimerai nécessaire…

Algie Londubat hocha la tête. Il jeta un œil sur le badge puis le tendit à la jeune fille.

- Le professeur Dumbledore va tenir votre père informé de ce qui est arrivé, Ellen.

Elle accrochait son badge à sa robe. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il parait…

- Il doit le faire, vous le comprenez…

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est un homme habile, Monsieur. Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Elle demanda la permission de se retirer mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna vers le bureau une dernière fois.

- Je ne peux croire que vous ignoriez que Crabbe écrivait à Bulstrode, dit-elle. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous le laissiez faire…

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Ellen… Ce n'est pas un crime que d'être amoureux…

Elle sembla apprécier la réponse. Et comme elle refermait la porte du cachot sur elle, elle l'entendit ajouter :

- Et lorsque Miss Bulstrode se réveillera de son long cauchemar, quand elle réalisera dans quelle horreur elle s'est elle-même plongée, elle aura besoin de soutien et de témoignage d'estime.

Ellen referma la porte. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien se soucier de Millicent Bulstrode lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Crabbe qui l'attendait manifestement.

Il se tenait là, un peu gauche devant elle et elle-même ne savait que dire.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu aurais pu me laisser là… dit-elle. Ou peut-être pire.

Il comprit lentement ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'offusqua-t-il.

Elle fit une moue une peu hautaine.

- Je ne sais pas… pour quelqu'un qui s'est toujours empressé d'obéir à Drago Malefoy et qui s'amusait à jeter des sorts sur ses camarades, le soir d'Halloween, caché sous une cagoule noire…

Le visage de Crabbe reprit une couleur rubiconde. Il serra les poings, mais ne trouva aucun argument à lui opposer.

- Ne crois pas que nous pourrions devenir amis, McGregor…

Elle eut un rire qui finit en un hoquet de dégoût.

- Ne sois pas grossier, veux-tu, Crabbe. Les débiteurs ne font jamais de bons amis.

Il ne sut non plus que répondre. Il chercha dans la poche de sa robe quelque chose qu'il sortit avec hésitation.

- C'est la lettre que je n'ai pas pu envoyer hier, dit-il à voix basse, sans lever les yeux sur la jeune fille.

Elle la prit lentement et la cacha dans sa poche à son tour.

- Je ne te promets pas de monter là-haut tout de suite, mais… elle partira, tu peux compter là-dessus…

Il recula de quelques pas.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça…

- Moi non plus, murmura Ellie. Monter à la volière est bien la dernière des choses que je souhaite…

Crabbe ouvrit la bouche. Un éclair dans le regard de sa camarade de Maison le fit taire. Il entendit l'accent traînant de son ancien ami Drago Malefoy au fond du couloir. Son visage se durcit et se ferma. Il partit vers les cachots et McGregor vers la lumière du grand Hall.

…

Elle croisa Malefoy et sa bande de Salamandres, sans leur accorder un regard, ce qui ne soulagea pas vraiment Wilford toujours aussi anxieux. Et devant la porte de la salle des Quatre Maisons qui se vidait peu à peu à présent que le tournoi était terminé, elle trouva Harry, l'air sombre et les bras croisés.

A l'intérieur de la salle, Granger remerciait les professeurs Vector et Krum de leur participation à l'arbitrage de l'après-midi. Weasley leur tournait autour comme un Billywig et Ellie aurait parié son badge que le rouquin eût volontiers envoyé le nouveau professeur de DFCM léviter en orbite. Elle se retint de sourire devant le regard lourd de réprobation d'Harry.

- Je dois aller à la volière, dit-elle sur un ton léger. Tu m'accompagnes ?

L'incompréhension la plus totale se lut brusquement sur le visage de son ami. Elle agita sous son nez la lettre qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

- Tu as écrit à ton père ? tenta Harry qu'une vague inquiétude venait de saisir.

- Ho non ! Les McGregor s'expliquent toujours face à face ! C'est une dette dont je paye un terme.

- Veux-tu que j'y aille à ta place ? proposa Harry.

Elle sourit.

- C'est à moi à le faire. Je ne m'approcherai pas de la fenêtre, je te le jure. Ensuite, j'en aurai terminé avec tout ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui et nous pourrons avoir cette conversation sérieuse dont tu as envie depuis ce matin.

Elle se mit à rire, l'entraîna par la main et il se laissa faire.

* * *

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : vraiment trop bien, j'ai vraiment eu peur pour ellie. j'ai très hate de voir comment in vont s'ne sortir cette fois._** Ha ! c'est certain… ce ne sera pas sans conséquences...

**_molly : J'avoue qu'au début, j'ai eu un peu de mal à suivre, quand tu écris:"Elle était déjà à la fenêtre de la volière quand il atteignit la tour".Le temps que je comprenne qu'il était "en transe" et qu'il la voyait et communiquait avec elle tout en étant resté dans les toilettes des vestiaires de quidditch, j'étais dans le flou_**. Oui mais c'était un peu voulu. **_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit en italiques les échanges qui se font "d'esprit à esprit" (comme dans "L'assassin Royal" de Robin Hobb)? Cà aurait été plus clair, surtout que tes chapitres paraissent à une semaine d'intervalle et qu'on est si pressé de les lire qu'on néglige de relire la fin du précédent pour faire le lien. _**C'est un choix. J'ai préféré garder l'italique pour la phrase de l'impérium. D'autre part, c'est un vrai dialogue qu'échangent Harry et Ellie. Ils se parlent. Même si Ellie pense parler à un Harry imaginaire. Harry parle par l'esprit, mais Ellie, elle ne lui répond pas forcément dans sa tête… **_Je mesure mal les conséquences , pour Nott, Ellie, Wilford, Harry, et leur dialogues à ce sujet, en tout cas entre Harry et Ellie, me semblent un peu confus. _**Eux non plus ne mesurent pas encore les conséquences, toutes les conséquences de cette journée…

**_achille : oh! Roméo (Harry) et Juliette (Ellen) se sont retrouvés dans leur petite bubule de silence, c'est mignon !lol!_** beuh ! c'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce chapitre… ?

**_Cemeil : Coucou! Je viens de réaliser que ta fic en était à 1300 reviews et quelques... Fiou! Ca fait du monde tout çà! Hihi! _**je réalise pas non plus**_… Maintenant, je m'attends à tout, enfin à peu près... lol._** Ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose ! lol aussi… **_Merci Crabbe qu'on dit bien haut et fort!_** chut ! pas trop fort ! à moins que tu veuilles mettre ce pauvre garçon dans l'embarras… **_Crabbe et Bulstrode? MDR!_** Beuh… et pourquoi Crabbe il aurait pas le droit d'être amoureux, hein ? Il a un cœur comme tout le monde… enfin, normalement… et puis l'amour est aveugle, alors… **_Décidemment, j'aime de plus en plus la manière d'agir de neville:-)_** moi aussi je l'aime mon Neville…

**_Choups_****_ : J'adore le moment où il se disent qu'il s'aiment, dans ce chapitre…_** Hé bien pour être franche, ce n'était pas le but du chapitre. Je n'avais même pas prémédité la scène. C'est venu dans l'enchaînement de l'écriture…

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Finalement il n'y a pas eu de conséquences trop graves de ce qui vient de se passer._** Pour l'instant… Je m'étonne que l'on ait pas encore vu Dumbledore, lui qui sait pourtant tout dans son école! Voilà tu es contente ? On l'a vu Dumbledore !

**_Petite Plume : Hum, je reviens deux minutes sur le précédent chapitre. Tu écris en parlant du crayon de Neville : "un crayon à mine ". Sans vouloir te vexer, sauf si ton crayon a la mine cassée, un crayon a toujours une mine. Enfin il me semble. C'est même plus facile pour écrire ... Tu as dû vouloir nous dire par là que c'est un crayon de papier ou même peut être un critérium. Mes copains de promo appelaient le premier un crayon de bois ... Ils étaient cht'i ..._** Ben moi j'ai toujours entendu un crayon à mine… alors bête et disciplinée, je répète crayon à mine… **_T'es parisienne, ascendante parisienne ou tu viens de province et tu en profites pour nous faire découvrir des particularismes souvent originaux et inconnus des parisiens ? Enfin j'ai rien contre l'appellation quelle qu'elle soit de ce objet de papeterie, ni contre les appellations diverses et variées et amusantes des provinciaux pour telle ou telle chose._** Je ne suis pas parisienne… ca me gêne pas… mais pas du tout… par contre, le mot province ça me gène un peu. Ca fait ancien régime… Et puis ça fait la province d'un côté et la capitale de l'autre et sincèrement parfois et souvent ce sont les appellations parisiennes pour telles ou telles choses qui me paraissent à moi amusantes… enfin je devrais dire me « paraissaient » parce que grâce à Internet je corresponds avec des francophones sur toute la planète et c'est impressionnant le nombre d'expression qui existent de par le monde pour désigner la même chose ! Ceci dit, il est vrai qu'en France il y a toute une brochette d'expression et de termes qui trouvent leurs racines dans les traditions et langues régionales. **_Pour en revenir au chapitre d'aujourd'hui. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début à comprendre qu'Harry était en transe dans l'esprit d'Ellen. _**Oui mais c'est un peu normal. Tout le monde à l'esprit confus. Même Harry. Et même Ellie. Surtout Ellie. **_Mais, j'ai comme l'impression_** **_qu'effectivement ce qui est arrivé à Green et à Moon l'année passée n'a pas servi de leçon._** L'expérience des autres n'est jamais que l'expérience des autres… Et Wilford est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour admettre que de tels évènements pourraient lui arriver à lui ! **_En passant, Green et Moon, ce sont les deux couleurs de Serpentard non ?_** Oui, effectivement… D'ailleurs je crois que j'avais fait une allusion au nom de Green dans la première partie, quand à Moon effectivement si l'on considère que Moon Lune et que la lune et couleur argent… Mais c'est bien vu… **_Et Wilford est bien plus dangereux que Nott_**. Ca dépend pour qui… **_Parce que même si Malefoy voulait avancer "l'attentat", c'est vraiment Wilford qui, en mettant son nez partout, a failli faire tuer Ellen_**. En fait, c'est Malefoy qui a envoyé Wilford. Pour vérifier le travail de Nott… **_Moi, pour ma part, j'ai la patience de ne pas lire le chapitre le jeudi après midi mais uniquement le vendredi matin pour bien commencer la dernière journée de la semaine,_** Tu es d'une patience rare ! **_enfin ca risque bientôt d'être l'avant dernière si je suis des cours du soir le samedi matin_**. Hahahha ! ca vaut mon crayon à mine ! **_A quel moment de ma review tu rigolais la semaine passée ?_** C'est l'ensemble. La manière de le dire, les théories développées, la façon de voir les relations entre les persos, tout ça quoi… **_Dis, vu tout ce que t'écris tu connaitrais pas une petite formule magique pour réchauffer une pièce, notre clim est tombée en panne._** Heu… Accio pull over ? **_Fais attention si tu te ballades pas mal sur je commence à voir des fics dévoilant le T6 dans le résumé directement et sans mettre d'avertissement de spoilers._** Merci de m'avertir, mais pour l'instant j'ai arrêté la lecture de fics tant que je n'aurais pas fini la mienne. Question de temps… Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas très fair-play. **_Je ne savais pas qu'Ellen avait été empruntée dans certaines histoires_**. C'est juste une allusion (enfin une grosse allusion !) **_J'ai aussi une autre idée en tête. Euh, je sais pas trop comment présenter la chose. Tu dois trouver ça drôle. Moi, qui écris des reviews de taille correcte, être à court de mots. Bon, voilà. Alixe dans l'épilogue de "Mon sorcier bien-aimé" invitait ses lecteurs écrivains à écrire des one-shots ou un peu plus long, enfin des bulles, sur des situations ou des actions vues dans la fic ou à imaginer des bulles pour des choses ne se passant pas dans la fic. cet été, en relisant les deux tomes des Secrets (on s'occupe comme on peut quand on a pas de travail le 16 août ...), j'ai eu plusieurs flashs. Je me suis dit : Et là à ce moment, cette personne que ressent-elle ? Comment le vit-elle ? Donc autoriserais-tu la petite revieweuse que je suis à développer quelques bulles collant avec ton histoire ? Je n'ai encore rien écrit sans avoir ton consentement, car je sais que ca risque de me prendre du temps quand je vais m'y mettre. Et de toute façon, si tu es contre je ne ferai rien du tout_**. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment tu la vois… J'attends de voir ça avec impatience !.  
**_Je rêve où un nouveau GARCON reviewant sous le nom Anaerobie. C'est bien un garçon ? _**Oui c'est bien un garçon. **_Dans le monde de filles, enfin tu pourras pas dire le contraire. Il y a plus de filles que de garçon sur le site. _**C'est curieux parce qu'en fait, tous sites confondus, j'ai énormément de lecteurs-garçons. C'est assez équilibré je pense. En tous cas, j'ai beaucoup de reviewers masculins. Cela m'avait frappé. D'ailleurs mes bêtas lecteurs sont des hommes. En **_tout cas, après Cornedrue, c'est l'un des rares que j'ai identifié. En parlant de Cornedrue, il est Québécois ? C'est l'impression qu'il m'avait donné_**. Non, il est Suisse !  
**_Bonne lecture._** Hahahahahahaha ! J'adore ton sens de l'humour…

**_Halzin : Vu effectivement la panique de Malefoy on peut craindre une action de Voldemort.  
Nott a de la chance qu'Ellie est vivante, sinon j'aurais donné un coup de main a Harry pour lui régler son compte._** MDR ! A vue de nez, toi aussi tu es un garçon ? ou je me trompe ? C'est par solidarité féminine ?

**_Inferno-Hell_****_ : Salut, je crois que c'est la première fois que te t'écris une review, ou si je l'ai déjà fait ca remonte a très loin._** Ton pseudo me dit bien quelque chose pourtant… **_Donc je lis un chapitre et un autre et un autre et me voilà partit donc j'ai lu en tout et pour tout 91 chapitres depuis hier._** Waaa ! un nouveau record ? **_Ce qui fais que j'ai pas écris!_** Ben je comprends ça… **_ARGH Je savais que j'aurais du arrêter après 30 snif snif. Enfin je vais prendre mon mal en patience et attendre la suite comme tout les autres._** Ben oui, c'est la seule chose à faire ! Merci pour tes commentaires.  
**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : On sent que le dénouement approche: avant on avait un moment de crise, puis les "conclusions" de l'événement, ensuite la "détente" . Maintenant les crises s'enchaînent... _**les unes après les autres… **_Désolé de ne pas pouvroi te laisser une plus longue review, mais je manque de temps..._** Sais ce que c'est !

**_Voldemort : Très bon chapitre avec toute la romance qu'il fallait._** C'était pourtant pas un chapitre de romance… je veux dire que c'était pas un chapitre écrit pour la romance…  
**_Ils se sont enfin décider à prononcer l'indispensable "je t'aime", je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait ça boost leur histoire. _**Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin d'être boostée leur histoire… ? S'ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment à ce moment là c'est pas pour se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Ils le savent déjà. C'est parce que c'est simplement le moment de le dire. Enfin, je sais pas si je me fais comprendre. **_j'ai comme l'impression que l'on entre dans une phase primordiale de ta fic mais bon je suppose que l'avenir me le dira. _**Tu te mouilles pas trop là… Ca fait qq chapitres que je dis qu'on approche de la fin, donc forcément, on va entrer dans la phase primordiale de la fic…  
**_chrys63_****_ : bon j'ai été terrifié ce chap nous a tenu en haleine jusqu'a la derniere minute meme quand crabbe je me suis demandé ce qu'il allait faire horrible tout simplement horrible mais on reste sur notre fin que va t il se passait car drago demande encore à larry de recommencer esperons que se soit après les vacances ou moins..car j'aimerais bien savoir ce que le professeur a à dire à hermione et oui faut pas l'oublier hihi.._** Ha ! j'ai l'impression que tu es en apnée depuis un moment toi… On respire… ça y est Ellie est sauve, pour l'instant… Quant à Hermione, ce n'est pas tant ce que le prof a à lui dire que ce qu'elle devrait dire au professeur qui est important….

**_taz : ta description des réflexions qu'a ellie sous l'effet de l'imperium, c'est absolument génial! le combat entre sa volonté, celle d'Harry et l'ordre de nott, c'est la première fois que je lis qqch du point de vue de la personne qui a subi le sort !_** Ha ben… mais non ! On a déjà eu ça ! C'est dans le T4 quand Maugrey/Croupton fait subir l'Imperium à Harry… **_par contre plus malchanceux que Crabbe tu meurs !lol c'est vraiment pas de bol sur ce coup !_** Déjà au départ vu ce que JKR fait de lui, il a pas de bol Crabbe… **_la petite miss ragot-Dawson m'a aussi bien fait rire! _**Attention qu'elle ne te fasse pas rire jaune, Miss pipelette Dawson…  
**_et ça y est ! les je t'aime ont enfin été échangés ! depuis le tps que je me demandais kan il allait lui dire directement ! il aura kan même fallu un "choc émotionnel" pour ça !_** fallait bien ça pour décoincer Harry. Non sérieusement, ça vous a marqué à ce point ? **_au fait tu comptes écrire autre chose après les Secrets ?_** Je ne vois pas aussi loin, lol ! Laisse moi d'abord terminer cette fic. Ensuit lire le T6. Rattraper mon retard sur les forums. Ensuite on verra.

**_daniet : Encore un super chapitre. la scène dans l'exprit de Ellen entre elle, Harry et la voix de Nott était bouleversante. J'en ai encore des frissons, c'était absolument superbe._** Merci. Je dois dire que cette scène m'a causé quelques soucis. Je ne passe pas tout mon temps devant mon ordinateur quoi qu'en pensent certains. Et souvent quand les idées me viennent, je n'ai pas forcément l'occasion de m'installer à mon clavier. Donc pour cette scène là, je faisais tout prosaïquement mon repassage quand je l'ai écrite dans ma tête. Ensuite, j'ai du aller chercher mes enfants à l'école, et ensuite quand j'ai enfin pu me mettre à écrire… ben… la moitié des formulations avaient fui mon esprit qui en avait vu d'autre entre temps. J'ai eu très peur de ne pas retrouver cette émotion que j'avais mis dans mon premier essai… Voilà c'était un moment dans la vie de Miss Teigne. Très terre à terre somme toute…**_ voila que Crabbe est un héros involontaire._** Très involontaire même ! **_Le pauvre il ne comprend vraiment rien. Ou peut-être ne veut-il pas comprendre. Après tout, il y a une différence flagrante entre faire partie des salamandres et défendre les idées de Voldemort et passer à l'acte. Il s'agissait quand même de tuer quelqu'un. Ca fait plaisir de voir que Crabbe ne peut pas l'accepter._** Je ne crois même pas que ça lui ait traversé l'esprit. **_Peut-être pourrait-on envisager un retournement de veste de la part des anciennes salamandres. Des alliés futurs?_** Faut pas exagérer… ou alors très involontaires… vraiment très involontaires !  
**_Lyane_****_ : Je crois que Nott vient de passer à deux doigts de l'anéantisment... Si Ellie était tombée pour de bon, je pense que Harry n'aurait pas réussit à se contrôler. _**C'est certain, il y aurait eu fort à s'inquiéter pour tous les deux… **_Sinon, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre. La transe de Harry pour sauver Ellie était très émouvante. Mon dieu, j'imagine une situation du même genre, mais plus tragique. Sentir la mort de l'être aimé dans sa propre chair... Brr!_** Et c'est moi qui suis sadique ! **_Autre chose, la dernière partie, est très bien, elle met à l'honneur Neville, montrant par là même qu'il est bel et bien un gryffondor. Peut être un peu étouffé au début par sa grand-mère, mais il a beau dire, il aurait pu faire un très bon auror. Il ne lui manquait que la confiance en lui._** C'est ce que je pense aussi… après tout il a de qui tenir ! et pour peu qu'on ne lui mette pas la pression…

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Et le coup de Crabbe amoureux de Bulstrode! Mouahaha! N'empêche, heureusement qu'il était là celui-là! Harry va lui devoir une dette éternelle! _**Et Ellie donc !

**_Alixe_****_ Le début de ce chapitre est fantastique ! Bravo, ça c'est du suspense. Une suite des événements très crédible. _**J'espère que la suite continuera à te convaincre.


	97. Chapitre 176 : Forteresse

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 176**

**Forteresse**

…

Ellen McGregor était assise sur une table de cours dans une salle du cinquième étage. Elle balançait ses jambes, ses mains sous ses cuisses, en silence. Elle observait, à travers le rideau brun de ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage, comme pour cacher les regards de tendresse qu'elle posait sur Harry assis sur la chaise devant elle, le pli soucieux au front du jeune homme.

Il tournait nerveusement un bouton de sa robe, et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était de plus en plus visible, comme si elle n'était pas vieille de seize ans, mais toute récente et douloureuse.

…

Ellen doutait cependant que leur petit tour à la volière fût uniquement responsable de l'air inquiet d'Harry.

Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dans la tour malodorante et glacée. Ils avaient attaché la lettre à la patte d'un hibou de l'école et Harry s'était chargé de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ils étaient redescendus rapidement, sans un mot, jusqu'à la salle de classe qui les avait déjà accueillis l'avant-veille. Elle ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. Harry n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents. Elle se décida à parler la première.

- Tu viendras avec moi, la prochaine fois que j'irai payer ma dette ?

Il leva les yeux vers elle, sans sourire.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Parce que Londubat avait l'air d'avoir envie que j'accepte… et que je n'avais aucune raison de refuser…

Harry la fixa avec détermination :

- Crois-tu que Crabbe hésitera à lever sa baguette contre toi s'il a l'occasion de le faire ? demanda-t-il. Uniquement parce que tu lui sers de messager ?

Elle haussa les épaules avec une moue.

- Hé bien… C'est une arrière pensée qui a traversé l'esprit du professeur Londubat je suppose…

Harry reprit d'une voix plus basse, presque hâtive :

- Tu vas partir, Ellen… Crabbe devra se trouver un autre messager…

…

Ellen glissa au sol et se campa devant lui.

- Ceux qui s'imaginent me faire quitter la scène, de quelque manière que ce soit, en seront pour leurs frais. Je ne m'en irai pas.

Harry haussa les épaules à son tour.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, murmura-t-il. Ou bien tu ne veux pas te rendre compte de la situation…

Elle sourit, de ce petit sourire en coin qui ne disait jamais rien de bon à Harry.

- Que crains-tu le plus, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux deviner sa réponse. Me voir partir, ou me voir rester ?

Harry soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il frotta sa cicatrice. Elle le brûlait à nouveau. La douleur redevenait insidieusement familière.

- Je ne sais plus… reprit-il. Plus j'avance et moins je sais… Tout ce que je croyais savoir, toutes mes certitudes ne reposent plus sur rien… Plus j'avance, Ellen, et plus j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière… chacun de mes pas fait naître des milliers de chemins près à s'effondrer à la moindre occasion. Je ne sais vers où me tourner et où que je regarde je ne vois que des impasses…

Il se pencha en avant pour cacher son visage dans ses poings. Elle mit ses mains dans les siennes et l'obligea à ouvrir ses poings serrés. Elle s'accroupit pour le forcer à la regarder, puisqu'il s'obstinait à baisser la tête.

- Et n'y a-t-il pas une de ces impasses où je me tiens ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans chacune d'entre elles, Ellen… Tu es dans chacune d'entre elles… effondrée sur le chemin parce que tu m'auras suivi, comme tout ceux qui m'ont tendu la main.

Il dégagea ses mains, secoua la tête et la repoussa à quelques pas de lui.

- Je croyais que je pouvais supporter tout ça… Je croyais que je pouvais ne plus souffrir… Mais je me trompais… Je me trompais, Ellen… Tout le monde se trompait sur moi…

Elle revint vers lui, butée, et le serra contre elle.

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas peur moi aussi ? dit-elle sur un ton ferme et rageur. Crois-tu que je n'appréhende pas de me retrouver face à Malefoy, ou Wilford, ou même Nott ? Crois-tu que je sois parfaitement sûre que Crabbe à la première occasion n'en profitera pas pour me prendre ma baguette et m'amener à son ami Drago afin de reprendre sa place auprès de lui ? Crois-tu que je n'ai pas peur de te perdre ? ou que je verrai tomber mes amis l'âme légère ? Il en va de même pour chacun d'entre nous, Harry. Nous en sommes tous au même point…

…

Elle lui fit lever la tête vers elle, ses mains sur les joues d'Harry.

- A chacun sa manière de porter son cœur en bandoulière… Je n'ai jamais caché que je t'aimais… à personne. Je n'ai jamais caché non plus mes amitiés ni mes antipathies. Et je cache le mal qu'on me fait derrière une assurance que je suis parfois loin de ressentir vraiment. Une seule fois j'ai laissé entrevoir ma souffrance et on l'a tournée contre moi. _Je_ l'ai tournée contre moi-même et c'est toi… _-toi, Harry-_ qui m'as fait comprendre que se replier sur ses blessures ne fait que les entretenir.

Elle caressa du pouce le coin des lèvres d'Harry.

- Je pourrais jeter l'éponge, en effet… déclarer forfait et m'en aller… Mais quitter la partie ne résout pas les problèmes. Il les laisse en suspens et ils ressurgissent un jour où l'autre alors qu'on n'y est pas préparé. Et je serais trop malheureuse de te savoir exposé sans pouvoir me battre à tes côtés. Sans pouvoir simplement être à tes côtés. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, Harry : je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce n'est pas un effet de l'émotion ou du choc de je ne sais quoi qui me fait dire cela. C'est la vérité. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est mourir loin de toi. Quand tu es avec moi, je n'ai plus mal. Je n'oublie rien de ce qui nous guette, mais…

Elle chercha ses mots, noués dans sa gorge par la même émotion qui faisait trembler sa voix soudain. Harry ferma les yeux.

- Tout te semble plus léger, et moins sombre, et…

Il prit les mains d'Ellen dans les siennes et ne continua pas sa phrase. Il soupira.

- Tu ne pourras désobéir à ton père…

- Je ne lui désobéirai pas.

…

Elle serra ses doigts autour des doigts d'Harry et le força à se lever. Il grogna. Elle l'enlaça et se mit à fredonner une chanson à son oreille.

- Ho… Non… Ellen… rechigna Harry. Je n'ai pas le cœur à danser…

- Le bal est dans moins de quinze jours, Harry…

Elle l'entraîna, il résista.

- Et je ne connais pas cette chanson… maugréa-t-il encore.

- Elle était très en vogue en France cet été pourtant, se moqua la jeune fille. On n'entendait que cela à la Radio Sorcière là-bas… Il appelle cela le slow de l'été… Tout le monde dansait dessus dans les soirées mondaines… Il parait que le chanteur qui la chante est réputé pour trouver l'inspiration chez les moldus, d'après ma cousine Blanche.

Elle mit d'office les bras d'Harry autour de sa taille et se pendit à son cou. Elle continua à chantonner dans l'oreille du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se décidât à bouger enfin les pieds.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit cette chanson ? grommela-t-il.

- Elle dit que l'amour est une forteresse qui protège ceux qui s'aiment et qu'il suffit d'un baiser pour que rien ne puisse les atteindre… Elle dit que l'amour a l'air fragile et délicat, mais qu'il est beaucoup plus fort qu'on ne le croit. Elle dit que ceux qui oublient d'aimer se retrouvent seuls et désemparés. Elle dit que l'amour a toujours raison… Elle dit que l'amour se donne et qu'il faut le prendre quand il s'offre… Elle dit…

- C'est fou ce qu'elle dit cette chanson… l'interrompit Harry du bout des lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit d'autre ?

Elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou.

- Le reste c'est un secret… comme ceux que se racontent les deux qu'on voit quand on regarde par la fenêtre du cottage dans la boule de neige…

Elle rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry et recommença à fredonner l'air sur un rythme à peine plus rapide. Elle les faisait tourner et Harry laissait tomber ses réticences à chaque pas.

- Tu m'as promis une danse, Harry, après Halloween… Je viendrais te la réclamer avant Noël… et nous danserons sous les lumières de la Grande Salle… toute la nuit…. C'est une chance, c'est la plus longue de l'année…

- Je sais, murmura Harry. Les Centaures doivent l'adorer…

Ellen se mit à rire.

- Ils la révèrent oui… Du moins c'est ce que nous a dit le professeur Firenze avant-hier lors de notre dernier cours de la semaine… Et en même temps ils la redoutent…

Harry soupira. Il serra Ellie contre lui, laissant ses pieds suivre d'eux-mêmes le rythme lent de la chanson qu'elle ne chantait plus.

- Parce qu'elle annonce l'hiver et les jours difficiles, l'obscurité et le froid…

Ellie se mit à rire.

- Non ! Parce que les jours rallongent ! Et qu'ils leur volent chaque soir et chaque matin quelques secondes pour contempler les étoiles !

Elle se serra contre Harry, sa tête sur son épaule.

- Laissons les Centaures à leur folie, murmura-t-elle. A quoi bon essayer de connaître l'avenir si on n'est pas capable d'apprécier le présent… Embrasse-moi, Harry. Si tu me serres assez fort dans tes bras, nous pourrons faire assez de magie autour de nous pour que rien de mauvais ne nous atteigne…

- Si c'était vrai, Ellen… chuchota Harry dans ses cheveux.

…

Il resserra pourtant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle. Et il sentait l'émotion qui la faisait trembler, où se mêlait la peur et la ferveur qu'elle mettait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ellen… murmura-t-il encore. Il faudra sortir de notre forteresse… on ne pourra l'éviter.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux sombres brillaient comme si elle avait la fièvre.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Harry… Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes enfermés dans la forteresse… C'est la forteresse qui est en nous. Comme le charme de protection de Granger. Comme une armure qui repousse les méchants et les jaloux. Un bouclier qui renvoie les envoûtements… Un batteur invisible qui renvoie les cognards de la vie…

Harry sourit dans ses cheveux qui sentaient cette odeur de fleurs sauvages.

- Et sans effets secondaires ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Il l'entendit rire dans sa robe et il frissonna sous la chatouille de ses cheveux dans son cou.

- Ho ! non ! Il y a tout plein d'effets secondaires ! répondit-elle. Mais c'est bien ce qui est agréable…

…

Ils firent quelques pas, se balançant sur une musique qu'ils gardaient à l'esprit.

- Tu m'as abandonné aujourd'hui, dit Harry à voix basse.

- Je savais que tu m'en ferais le reproche.

- On risque de ne plus jamais se voir et toi tu préfères faire la belle aux yeux de tous… et tu me laisses seul toute la journée… J'ai besoin de toi, Ellen…

- Ça ne te suffit pas de savoir que je t'aime… ? se moqua-t-elle un peu.

- Non !

Il se récria avec tant de chaleur qu'Ellen s'éloigna légèrement de lui, un sourcil soupçonneux froncé sur un œil acéré.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu me caches quelque chose…

Harry s'en voulut de cette fougue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Un moment de panique le submergea alors que son entrevue de la veille avec Dumbledore repassait dans sa tête.

- Non… mentit-il. C'est juste que…

Il la ramena contre lui.

- J'ai eu si peur, Ellen… Jusqu'à présent, toutes ces menaces qui pesaient sur nous n'étaient que des mots… C'était si loin…

- Le meilleur moyen d'espérer vaincre ses peurs un jour, c'est de leur faire face… N'est-ce pas ce que tu as dit à notre ami Larry l'autre jour ?

Elle reposa sa joue contre la peau de son cou et sa main sur son épaule.

- Et ne crois pas que je sois dupe, Harry… Je saurais ce que tu me caches… Mais pas maintenant.

Elle fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du jeune homme et se remit à fredonner doucement.

…

…

Le lundi matin, tout paraissait revenu dans l'ordre des choses. L'incident de la volière semblait loin des esprits. On ne commentait plus que la déconvenue de Crabbe, et son étrange penchant pour Bulstrode. Le jeune homme essayait de se faire tout petit et de passer inaperçu. Mission impossible s'il en était, tant par sa carrure impressionnante que par les murmures qui naissaient sur son passage.

Il se tenait le plus éloigné possible de Malefoy, davantage encore que d'ordinaire. Il évitait le regard de McGregor et n'osait pas se tourner vers Théodore Nott qui l'ignorait d'ailleurs superbement. Seul Gregory Goyle lui témoignait un intérêt discret. Il lui tapotait parfois l'épaule d'un air compassé, et soupirait à l'unisson de son ami. Harry en éprouvait presque de la pitié pour l'ancien garde du corps du seigneur Malefoy. Et il comprenait que la petite Grenouille eût cédé à cet air désemparé, ne fût-ce que pour ne plus voir cette grimace déconfite qui enlaidissait le visage déjà peu attirant de Vincent Crabbe.

Harry pensait à Grenouille, à la table du petit déjeuner, car la jeune fille de Deuxième Année venait de quitter l'infirmerie et avait fait son entrée dans le réfectoire, accompagnée de la jacassante Jezebel Dawson, toutes deux subissant les effets secondaires de la potion Pimentine. Il sourit à la petite qui rougit en lui rendant son salut, embarrassée par la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. Elle se hâta de reprendre sa place à la table des Serpentard. Harry surprit le regard désolé qu'elle lança à Crabbe et le Gryffondor sourit à nouveau pour lui-même. Les paroles de Dawson revinrent à son esprit. _Son bon cœur la perdra…_ Cependant, Crabbe ne sembla pas goûter cette manifestation d'excuses silencieuses. Au contraire, Harry eut l'impression que son regard habituellement vide se chargeait de colère. Le jeune homme connaissait parfaitement cette crispation des mâchoires soudaine et ce plissement des paupières qui lui donnaient davantage encore l'air d'un troll échappé de sa caverne.

- Ho ! Ho ! fit Neville à voix basse. Avis de tempête sur Bethsabée Singleton…

- Il n'osera pas… dit Hermione, tout de même soucieuse.

- Ellie ne le laissera pas faire… l'interrompit Ginny qui ouvrait son courrier, dont un paquet de chez Weasley Frères et un autre plus anonyme.

- Ellie doit se rendre chez Dumbledore après le petit déjeuner, répondit Hermione. C'est moi-même qui ai déposé la convocation sur son bureau de Préfète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? s'étonna Ron la bouche pleine.

- Lui faire un sermon sur les dangers d'essayer de rattraper son badge de préfète par-dessus la fenêtre de la tour la plus élevée du château… essaya Dean un peu ironique.

- D'où sors-tu cette histoire ? fit Ginny.

- C'est Parvati qui me l'a racontée. Elle la tient de Lavande, je crois, qui l'a entendue de Susan ou Hannah…

- C'est aussi ce que Dawson m'a raconté à moi… dit Seamus. Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Il se tourna vivement vers Harry, pour avoir confirmation ou infirmation de la version officielle. Le jeune homme cependant était figé dans son geste même pour porter à sa bouche un morceau de brioche.

- Elle est convoquée chez Dumbledore ce matin ? réussit-il à demander à Hermione.

La préfète en chef hocha la tête.

Il reposa sa main sur la table. Il n'avait plus faim soudain. Neville tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard.

- Elle nous dira ce que Dumbledore lui veut à son retour, dit-il. Elle se rend à sa convocation, là…

Harry se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille qui quittait sa place. Il manquait d'air.

- Mais nous serons en cours quand elle sortira…

Son père était venu la chercher, il en était certain. Elle allait partir et il n'aurait pas le temps de lui dire adieu. Il se leva brusquement, laissant ses camarades stupéfaits de son bouleversement.

…

Ginny le rattrapa au milieu de la grande salle, alors qu'Ellen atteignait la porte.

- Harry, attends ! le retint-elle un instant. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son père la fasse appeler…

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir parler. Il voulut continuer son chemin, Ginny lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle cachait dans sa manche.

- Gerry me l'a envoyé… Il servira peut-être plus tôt que prévu…

Harry la remercia d'un sourire triste. Il se hâta de quitter la salle lui aussi. Il courut dans le couloir, derrière Ellen, malgré Rusard qui le regarda de haut. Devant la salle des professeurs, il la rejoignit. Elle se moqua de son air défait. Quelques rasades de pimentine lui feraient, à n'en pas douter, le plus grand bien.

- Hermione vient de me dire que Dumbledore t'avait convoquée dans son bureau…

Ellie ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant.

- Et tu as cru que je serais partie sans te dire au revoir.

Harry pâlit. Comment pouvait-elle plaisanter sur des sujets aussi cruels… Il lui tendit le parchemin que venait de lui remettre Ginny, sans un mot.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la main du jeune homme.

- Pour moi ? dit-elle sans se départir de son air narquois. Tu me gâtes trop, Harry…

- Je voulais te le donner avant que tu partes pour les vacances, répondit Harry, un peu gêné. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que tu le prennes maintenant…

Et comme elle n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour se saisir du rouleau qu'il lui offrait, il ajouta :

- C'est une Copie Conforme… Comme ça nous pourrons nous parler même si tu te trouves à Londres… ou bien ailleurs…

Elle eut un sourire étrange avant d'avancer la main vers le présent tendu vers elle.

- Je sais ce que c'est, dit-elle.

Elle repoussa le parchemin enroulé.

- Mais je n'en aurai pas besoin encore. Attends-moi devant le bureau des Préfets, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle tourna les talons sur un baiser envoyé du bout des doigts et Harry resta seul au milieu du couloir alors que ses camarades continuaient à sortir du réfectoire. Il était stupide. Il aurait du insister. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec des adieux. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire… et en même temps, c'était tellement inutile et dérisoire. Il devait la rattraper, la forcer à prendre le parchemin, la serrer contre lui, même au milieu du couloir, quitte à le faire sous les yeux de McGonagall ou les sarcasmes de Malefoy.

Il s'élança et courut vers le Grand Hall.

…

Harry entendit une course précipitée derrière son dos, et la voix de Neville qui l'appelait en haletant. Il tourna la tête vers son camarade. Ce n'était pas le moment, Neville… Mais le visage inquiet du jeune Londubat lui fit ralentir le pas. Neville le rattrapa. Il reprit son souffle.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu cours vite !

- J'ai de l'entraînement… répondit Harry un peu rudement.

Il leva la tête vers les escaliers. Ellen devait être à mi-chemin du bureau de Dumbledore à présent… A moins qu'elle ne fût passée d'abord chez les Préfets…

- Tu m'écoutes Harry ? insista Neville soudain.

- Désolé… Je… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Neville prit une nouvelle fois son souffle.

- Je te disais que j'avais vu sortir Crabbe sur les talons de Betsie Singleton et ses copines, mais que mon oncle m'avait appelé et que je n'avais pas pu les suivre… Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Tu les as vu passer ?

- Non… fit Harry. Mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention…

Neville se mordit les lèvres.

- Crabbe ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu… murmura-t-il. Si tu ne l'as pas vu passer… c'est qu'il est toujours entre la Grande Salle et ici…

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard :

- Entre la Grande Salle et la salle des profs… corrigea Harry. Je suis resté devant un bon moment et…

- Les cachots… fit Neville.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin au pas de course. Ils visitèrent chacun des cachots l'un après l'autre, chacun d'un côté du couloir. Enfin, Neville appela Harry qui se précipita.

Il entra dans le cachot alors que des curieux s'arrêtaient déjà pour connaître les raisons de l'énervement de Londubat. Harry referma la porte sur lui d'un discret Collaporta.

…

Crabbe tenait encore dans ses larges poings les poignets délicats de la petite Grenouille. Il avait cessé de la secouer et lançait des regards effarés sur Londubat et Potter, tandis que cette sotte gamine sanglotait tout ce qu'elle savait. Il réalisa qu'il ferait bien de lâcher la petite. Les deux Gryffondor avaient l'air déterminé et, même s'ils n'avaient leurs baguettes à la main, il savait qu'ils étaient prêts à s'en servir.

- Je voulais pas lui faire de mal ! se défendit-il maladroitement.

Neville appela Betsie de la main, sans cesser de fixer Crabbe avec sévérité.

- Non ! dit-il tandis que la fillette venait s'abriter sous l'aile du neveu de son directeur de Maison. Tu ne faisais que la brutaliser !

- Je voulais pas… répétait Crabbe. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurnicher. Je voulais simplement qu'elle s'arrête.

Ses yeux allaient de Neville à Harry qui s'était rapproché. Betsie s'était réfugiée dans les bras du capitaine des Phénix pour sangloter de plus belle.

- C'est pas moi ! se lamentait-elle. C'est pas moi !

Crabbe recula jusqu'à cogner dans une table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ? demanda Harry.

- Qu'elle avoue que c'est elle qui m'a dénoncé à Londubat ! cria Crabbe furieux.

- C'est pas moi ! geignit Betsie.

- Alors comment il a su que je serais à la volière ! Y a que toi qui savais !

- Réfléchis deux secondes ! fit Harry sur un ton sec.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Crabbe baissait sur lui un regard vide. Il poursuivit néanmoins :

- Comment Betsie pouvait-elle te dénoncer alors qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et Londubat au stade !

Le visage de Vincent Crabbe s'allongea sensiblement.

- Je ne sais pas… admit-il avec hargne. Mais y avait qu'elle qui savait !

- Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ! se remit à pleurer la jeune fille.

- Parce que tu en avais assez qu'il te menace pour lui servir de facteur, proposa Neville.

- Mais… firent les deux Serpentard en même temps sur le même ton outré.

- Il ne m'a pas menacé !

- Je ne l'ai pas menacée !

Crabbe sembla réaliser soudain que ses réflexions l'avaient sans doute mené sur une fausse piste. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cela devenait un peu plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il s'adressa à Betsie d'un air bourru :

- Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

Elle secoua la tête tout en cherchant un réconfort auprès d'Harry. Celui-ci lui sourit :

- Betsie… Tu l'as dit à Jezebel Dawson.

Neville leva les bras au ciel et s'exclama :

- Autant dire à toute l'école dans ce cas !

Les yeux de Crabbe se rétrécirent à nouveau et il frappa son poing dans sa main.

- Non ! s'écria Bethsabée Singleton avec force. Jezebel n'a rien dit à personne ! Elle savait que j'aurais des ennuis si elle parlait ! Elle n'a rien dit ! A personne…

Et elle leva vers Harry un regard implorant.

- C'est pas Jezebel non plus ! supplia-t-elle. D'ailleurs elle était ici également… dans le château !... Et… Elle me rendait visite !

Neville sourit à ce mensonge. Même Crabbe ne fut pas dupe. Harry fut tenté, une seconde, de laisser croire à la brute avide de vengeance qui se trouvait en face de lui que Jezebel était celle qui l'avait dénoncé à son Directeur de Maison. Mais il eut soudain une meilleure idée.

- Betsie a raison, dit-il avec assurance. Jezebel ne s'est pas approchée du stade samedi.

- Elle aurait pu prévenir Londubat par avance… risqua Crabbe. Ecoutez… Je veux juste savoir qui m'a dénoncé… Je… Faisais rien de mal, pour une fois…

- On comprend, Crabbe… On comprend… nous aussi on voudrait bien savoir qui a commis un tel acte de lâcheté et de traîtrise… Mais bien que je ne porte personnellement pas Jezebel dans mon cœur… Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle soit impliquée –volontairement du moins- dans cette histoire… Parce que si c'était elle, ce n'est pas Londubat qu'elle aurait averti… Mais plutôt McGonagall. Car elle sait que la sous-directrice, Directrice de Gryffondor, aurait fait preuve de beaucoup plus de sévérité que le professeur Londubat… directeur de Serpentard… Bien entendu, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle n'ait pas su tenir sa langue et que quelqu'un de mal intentionné n'ait eu vent de ta correspondance, Crabbe… Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que Dawson soit celle que tu cherches…

- Tu veux dire que c'est forcément un Serpentard alors ! grinça Crabbe, rouge de colère.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit Harry.

Neville interrogea son camarade d'un regard. Dédouaner Dawson semblait une bonne chose, au vu de l'ardeur que semblait vouloir mettre Crabbe à se venger ; mais, par Merlin, qu'essayait donc de faire Harry en amenant Crabbe à accuser lui-même un de ses camarades de Maison… Et il comprit. Il faillit éclater de rire. Il se mordit les joues tandis qu'il se tournait avec solennité vers le Serpentard.

- Je me souviens parfaitement avoir vu mon oncle recevoir un message, apparu magiquement devant lui, annonça-t-il. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il a quitté précipitamment la tribune.

- Alors c'est un septième année… réfléchit Crabbe à haute voix.

- Ou quelqu'un de très doué… approuva Neville. Le message s'est détruit après que mon oncle l'ait lu.

Crabbe fronça les sourcils. Un Serpentard… Ce ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard pour être aussi au fait de ses faits et gestes… Et un Serpentard avec une baguette… Un Serpentard qui était aussi un puissant sorcier…

- Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui te voudrait du mal personnellement ? demanda innocemment Neville. Quelqu'un qui voudrait te voir quitter l'école par exemple… ?

Crabbe pâlit. Quitter l'école pour lui, cela signifiait Azkaban ! Donc : un Serpentard, avec une baguette, et des pouvoirs assez puissants, et qui le détestait assez pour l'envoyer en prison… Le problème c'est qu'il restait encore la moitié de la Maison qui correspondait à cette description… Y compris parmi ceux qui tournaient autour de Malefoy. Il devait en parler à Gregory. Il aurait peut-être une idée sur l'identité de celui qui l'avait dénoncé… celui qui avait _intérêt_ à le dénoncer…

…

Londubat aidait Singleton à ramasser ses livres qui étaient tombés à terre. Il fit sortir la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers Potter qui restait immobile au milieu de la pièce.

- Harry ? Tu viens ?

- Dans un instant, Neville… j'ai encore un mot à dire à Crabbe…

…

Crabbe se glissa vers la sortie. Il n'avait guère envie de se retrouver seul avec Potter.

- Crabbe ?

Pourtant, Crabbe cessa d'avancer lorsque Harry l'interpella.

- Je te jure que je toucherai plus un seul cheveu de la tête de Singleton ! lâcha le Serpentard d'une seule traite. Et que j'ai jamais rien fait à McGregor…

- Justement… à propos de McGregor…

- Je te dis que je lui ai rien fait !

- Je voulais juste te remercier.

La stupeur le disputait à l'incompréhension dans le regard morne de Crabbe.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, finit par dire le garçon. Je l'ai déjà dit à McGregor…

Il redressa ses épaules effacées et releva le menton avec une assurance tremblante.

- Ni toi ni elle ne me devez rien, et moi, je ne vous dois rien non plus ! Si j'avais su ce que mon geste m'occasionnerait comme problèmes, j'aurais tourné les talons !

Harry marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il avait un sourire étrange.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait, dit-il.

Crabbe ne sut que répondre.

Potter ouvrit la porte et commença à la refermer sur lui.

- J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien non plus à Jezebel Dawson, puisque tu m'as assuré que Betsie Singleton ne risque rien dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Il referma la porte. Crabbe réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il sortit en trombe dans le couloir.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Hurla-t-il.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu ! répliqua Harry sans se retourner.

- Potter tu n'es qu'un… Un…

Personne ne sut ce que Potter pouvait bien être. Rusard rappliquait avec avidité. Crabbe fit demi tour vers les cachots, en rasant les murs.

…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du Grand Hall. Il avait encore le temps de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec Ellen. Il bondit dans les escaliers et au dernier moment changea d'avis. Si son père était venu la chercher, elle n'aurait sans doute pas le temps de revenir chez les Préfets comme elle en avait l'intention. Il bifurqua dans le passage secret qui menait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

…

Le choc fut violent et Ellen cogna contre le mur. Elle se frotta le dos. Harry se tenait l'épaule.

- On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! parodia Ellie. A fortiori dans les raccourcis !

Harry ne lui rétorqua pas qu'il en avait autant à son service.

- Tu es déjà sortie ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps… Mais je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas la patience de m'attendre.

Harry prit une inspiration hésitante.

- Tu as vu ton père ? Il veut que tu quittes Poudlard… ?

Ellen hocha la tête, tout en se massant le coude droit.

- A priori, il a raison : cette école devient trop dangereuse pour moi… Je vais finir par me casser quelque chose, pour le moins…

Harry n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il avait soudain des difficultés à trouver sa respiration.

- Tu t'en vas ? réussit-il à prononcer tout de même.

Il avait la main sur sa poche d'où dépassait le parchemin. Ellen suivit des yeux le mouvement qu'il fit pour le saisir. Elle sourit.

- Je comprends pourquoi Ginny a fait des difficultés quand je lui ai demandé de m'en procurer un…

Elle tendit la main. Harry déroula en tremblant les deux feuilles de parchemin et en déposa un dans la paume d'Ellen. Elle le fit disparaître dans sa poche.

- Je te suis donc redevable de deux cadeaux…

- Ce sont des cadeaux, Nell… Tu ne me dois rien.

Il se serait presque mis à pleurer si ce n'eût été ridicule. Et pourtant sa gorge lui faisait mal et il luttait contre une rage impuissante qui montait du plus profond de lui.

- Un merci, peut-être… ? dit Ellen sur un ton espiègle.

Elle s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue doucement. Il ne put résister à l'élan qui lui fit serrer la jeune fille contre lui. Et tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire se perdit dans le raz-de-marée d'émotions contradictoires qui le happa tout entier.

- Quand t'en vas-tu ? demanda-t-il certain que la réponse serait : maintenant.

- Je ne m'en vais pas.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence. Harry à nouveau passa par toute la gamme de l'émoi.

- Quand te décideras-tu à me faire confiance, Harry ? se moquait Ellen. Je t'ai dit que je resterai, et je reste.

- Mais ton père… ? Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre de te laisser rester ?

- Je lui ai opposé un argument inattaquable.

Harry se racla la gorge, avec gêne. Elle eut son demi sourire qui le fit rougir un peu.

- Tu lui as sorti ton discours sur l'honneur des Serpentard et des McGregor ? essaya-t-il d'ironiser.

Elle secoua la tête lentement.

- Freeman stand or Freeman fa'… voilà tout ce que je lui ai dit…

…

Elle prit la main d'Harry et le conduisit au travers du passage secret vers le couloir du cinquième étage. Ils ne dirent rien durant le trajet. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau des Préfets, il l'embrassa, le cœur bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps malgré les menaces qui pesaient encore sur eux.

Et chaque fois qu'il pensait que bientôt sonnerait l'heure des combats, une voix dans sa tête répondait. _Elle reste !_ Chaque fois qu'il croisait Malefoy, et ses amis dans les couloirs, et que son cœur se serrait douloureusement, la petite voix chuchotait : _elle reste !_ et il se surprenait à sourire, pour la plus grande irritation des Salamandres. Quand tous ses camarades soufflaient contre les devoirs supplémentaires, il songeait _Elle reste !_ et tout s'envolait. Quand Ron grommelait que le professeur Krum n'avait cessé de tout le cours d'interroger Hermione qui pour une fois se faisait toute petite, Harry hochait la tête et tout en lui chantait _Elle reste !_ Toute la journée, il fut sur un petit nuage et son euphorie contrastait vivement avec son abattement de la veille.

…

Dans la soirée, il assista au club de Duel des Première et Deuxième Année, en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Grenouille, cloua le bec à Jezebel Dawson qui ne cessait de contredire Ginny et Ellie, fit la démonstration de ses talents en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et s'attira l'admiration des Première Année en lançant son Patronus à travers la pièce. L'heure du couvre feu arriva trop vite. Et tandis qu'il souhaitait pour la sixième fois au moins une très bonne nuit à Ellen, il ne se lassait pas de dire : A demain. C'étaient les mots les plus doux qu'il connaissait. A part peut-être ceux de « A tout à l'heure ! » qu'Ellie lui murmura lorsqu'elle s'arracha enfin à ses bras et à ses baisers. Elle mit sa main à sa poche et il courut dans la salle Commune des Gryffondor afin d'attendre son appel.

….

Hermione le sermonna : il avait du travail en perspective. Elle savait de source sûre que McGonagall et Flitwick avaient prévu de les interroger dans le courant de la semaine sur l'ensemble du programme du trimestre. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Elle jeta d'ailleurs un regard peu amène sur Ginny qui l'ignora superbement, fit ranger son parchemin à Harry et l'obligea à travailler en attendant qu'Ellen l'appelât. Elle ne dit rien à Ron qui griffonnait son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle-même se plongea avec ardeur dans la rédaction d'un essai sur les enchantements multiples. Enfin, le badge d'Harry palpita contre son cœur. Il fut sur ses pieds d'un seul bond et rien ni personne ne put le retenir.

…

Il fonça dans son dortoir et ferma les rideaux de son lit. Il sortit sa plume, fébrilement et déroula le parchemin enchanté.

- De Phénix à Nell, écrivit-il. Je commençais à croire que tu n'appellerais plus. Tout va bien ?

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent lui parurent interminables. Enfin les lettres apparurent et cela sembla merveilleux à Harry. C'était magique, en effet, de prolonger ces moments avec elle. Et les mots qu'il lut ne suffirent pas à lui ôter son enthousiasme.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre… j'allais t'appeler quand Larry m'a devancée. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais après ce week-end. Il m'a assuré qu'il était désolé de n'avoir pas eu la maîtrise des évènements, mais qu'il avait à présent tous les éléments en main pour que la prochaine fois cela se passe autrement…

- La prochaine fois ? se hâta tout de même d'inscrire Harry sur le parchemin.

Il y eut une pause, comme si Ellie cherchait ses mots.

- Malefoy tient toujours à ce que Larry exécute sa mission et ce doublement à présent. Il est persuadé que je vais chercher à me venger moi-même. Larry a cependant réussi à lui faire admettre qu'une autre tentative sur ma personne ne serait pas très appropriée pour l'instant. Et que je ne peux rien contre eux sans risquer moi-même le renvoi ou la fermeture de l'école. Il leur suffit de se tenir sur leur garde et tant que je me tairai, notre ami pourra faire traîner en longueur jusqu'aux vacances au moins…

- C'est le statu quo en somme… répondit Harry.

- Pas tout à fait… Il y a Wilford… il a fort mal supporté les critiques de Malefoy. Il est mort de trouille et il n'arrête pas de répéter à Larry qu'il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Avant que Harry eût pu faire un quelconque commentaire, elle rajouta :

- Il se doute nous avons pratiqué un rituel de protection. Il ignore lequel, bien sûr, car il ne peut croire que nous sachions qu'il serait désigné pour s'en prendre à nous. Mais il sait que nous savons à présent… et que ses sortilèges sont inefficaces sur nos amis.

- Tant mieux, répondit Harry.

- Pourtant Larry conseille à nos amis de faire très attention à eux. BJ Wilford est sous pression et prêt à exploser.

- Tant mieux ! répéta Harry. Il est mûr pour faire une erreur…

- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Larry.

Harry imagina le sourire d'Ellen à l'autre bout du parchemin.

- Tu mettras quand même en garde les autres ? demanda-t-elle toutefois.

- Je le ferai, assura Harry. Wilford est presque aussi surveillé que Malefoy à présent, ne t'inquiète pas. Nott ne manquera pas de nous prévenir, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je sais…

L'étonnement d'Harry transparut dans ses mots :

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Je sais que tu l'as menacé, samedi, dans les vestiaires… Il me l'a dit.

Harry se sentit gêné et fut heureux qu'Ellen fût dans ses cachots pour ne pas voir sa brusque rougeur.

- J'étais très en colère, écrivit-il, comme une excuse.

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche… Bien que je croie que menacer Théodore Nott soit aussi efficace qu'un sortilège d'hébétude sur Goyle et Crabbe… Tiens… à propos… Betsie m'a dit que toi et Neville aviez eu une discussion avec Crabbe ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? tu l'as menacé aussi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai remercié au contraire de t'avoir sauvé la vie ! pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a failli assommer Grayson ce soir… Tu connais Reggie, quand les choses ne vont pas comme il veut, il en vient tout de suite aux mots tendres… Et il a un peu bousculé Grenouille parce qu'elle traînait dans les couloirs. Il lui a dit que la prochaine fois, il la ferait avancer avec un sortilège de botte-fesses. Et là Crabbe s'est retourné et il a dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas de baguette mais qu'il l'empêcherait de faire du mal à Singleton et que c'était pas parce qu'il était préfet qu'il avait le droit de s'en prendre à plus faible que lui… Tu imagines la surprise dans notre salle commune. Et les ricanements… Grayson l'a pris de haut, mais il n'a plus arrêté de regarder les poings de Crabbe.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tout seul.

- Tu sais, Crabbe, finalement, il n'est pas si bête… il faut juste lui expliquer les choses gentiment, et lentement, pour que ça traverse l'épaisse couche de stupidité qui s'est accumulée durant tout ce temps au service de Malefoy. On n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il était idiot, il a fini par l'admettre. On ne lui a jamais demandé de réfléchir, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité non plus… Le cerveau, c'est l'inverse des piles. Ça ne s'use que si on ne s'en sert pas…

- Hein ? fit Ellie.

Harry devina son rire clair.

- Je veux dire que si on répète durant des années à quelqu'un qu'il est indigne d'intérêt, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il le croie.

La page blanche reflétait le silence d'Ellen. Puis :

- Tu crois que c'est ce que voulait Londubat ? Faire comprendre à Crabbe qu'il était digne d'intérêt ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Mais si c'est cela, il ne s'y prendrait pas autrement…

- Tu crois que cela va marcher ?

- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

…

Un autre moment passa dans le silence. Puis Harry écrivit presque à regrets :

- Larry… Il était furieux ? à cause des vestiaires ? Je veux dire…

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire… interrompit Ellen. Je ne crois pas qu'il était furieux. Il a plutôt essayé de me faire parler sur la manière dont tu t'y étais pris pour savoir ce qui était arrivé dans la volière tout en étant dans les toilettes…

- Et tu lui as répondu ? demanda Harry vaguement anxieux.

- Que tu étais bouleversé et qu'il ne fallait pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi brutal…

- Tu lui diras que… je regrette de m'être laissé emporter…

- Tu veux que je lui fasse des excuses à ta place ?

- Je me vois mal lui présenter mes excuses en pleine Grande Salle, Nell…

- Ce serait d'une discrétion exemplaire en effet… De toutes façons, il m'a dit qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce que tu pensais et qu'il n'avait rien à faire de tes regrets.

- Alors tout est bien… fit Harry, un peu vexé tout de même…

- Le meilleur moyen de lui montrer que tu ne le tiens en rien pour responsable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est encore de lui faire confiance pour le reste, non ?

Harry hésita.

- Très bien, finit-il par ajouter. Mais je doute que…

Il barra les mots qu'il venait d'écrire.

- Oublie ça, Ellen…

- Harry… Je suis sûre qu'il a compris… il a compris bien des choses je crois d'ailleurs…

- Un peu trop, reconnut Harry.

…

Il y eut encore un silence entre eux. Ellen renoua le contact pour annoncer qu'elle devait travailler un peu, tout de même. Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à Harry, sans oser écrire les mots qu'elle avait pourtant prononcés quelques heures plus tôt. Elle rappela l'attention du jeune homme juste avant qu'il ne rompît l'enchantement du parchemin.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

- Oui…

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé digne d'intérêt, tu sais.

Et avant qu'il n'eût réalisé ce qu'il venait de lire, elle avait rompu le contact.

…

Harry roula lentement le parchemin et rangea ses plumes. Il se hâta de se préparer pour la nuit et rentrer dans l'abri de son baldaquin rouge. Il fixait le ciel de lit et la petite voix à nouveau dans sa tête chantait sa joie de savoir Ellen si près de lui. Il se mit à rire tout seul. La veille, les cachots lui semblaient inaccessibles ! Les bras croisés sous la nuque, il fermait les yeux pour mieux voir le visage d'Ellen se dessiner dans l'ombre. Sa voix fredonnait dans la nuit et son parfum emplissait le silence. Il se sentait fort, capable de repousser toutes les menaces. De supporter toutes les peines. Il souhaitait presque que Voldemort vînt le tourmenter cette nuit afin qu'il sût qu'à chaque épreuve, les murs de sa citadelle intérieure se fortifiaient. Quoi qu'il arrivât, il continuerait à se battre.

Il se tourna sur le côté, les paupières serrées sur l'image d'Ellen en train de danser, une chanson aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de promesses.

…

Il s'éveilla au matin la tête en feu et à l'esprit un air lancinant. Avec un pincement au cœur il se rappela que Ellen n'avait pas quitté l'école et qu'elle serait là, à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la table des Serpentard, dès le petit déjeuner. Il la croiserait dans les couloirs toute la matinée et le soir après l'étude, ils se retrouveraient dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… Ha non… Le soir, il avait entraînement de Quidditch.

La journée commençait par un cours de potion avec le souriant professeur Londubat, elle se poursuivrait avec la perspective d'une fin d'après midi plaisante avec ses coéquipiers et d'une fin de soirée plus qu'agréable avec Ellen. La douleur à son front n'était rien. Il ne pourrait empêcher quoi que ce fût d'arriver. Il était vain de pleurer sur ce qui n'était pas encore. Et cette chanson dans sa tête chassait toutes les pensées sombres.

…

Hermione posa sa main sur les doigts d'Harry qui tambourinaient sur la table.

- Je t'en prie Harry, cesse donc, veux-tu… C'est terriblement agaçant ! pria-t-elle.

- Désolé, répondit distraitement Harry la tête tournée vers la table vert et argent.

Il attendait impatiemment le moment où Ellie quitterait sa place. Il se leva en même temps qu'elle, souriant déjà à la jeune fille. Il la vit longer sa table et l'entendit – toute la salle l'entendit, d'ailleurs, à part ceux qui étaient trop occupés pour faire attention- s'exclamer pour Grenouille qui s'attachait à ses pas :

- Mais non Betsie ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Et puis, tu le sais bien… La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid…. Très très froid…

Harry crispa sa main sur sa baguette. Wilford n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retourner vers Malefoy qui n'avait pas bronché. Le regard glacé qu'il avait jeté à la préfète de Sixième Année, cependant, n'avait pas échappé à Harry. Et Nott avait l'air de trouver tout cela fort amusant.

…

Ellen rejoignit Harry et ils sortirent ensemble du réfectoire.

- Tu en fais trop, Nell… grommela-t-il tout en sachant que ses remontrances seraient inutiles.

- Tant qu'ils croiront que je cherche le moyen de me venger moi-même – et que je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé – je ne risque rien…

- C'est ce que tu penses…

- Harry ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

- Moi non plus !

Il soupira.

- Tu préviendras Ginny de se tenir sur ses gardes davantage que d'ordinaire ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Je verrai Ron et Neville tout à l'heure en cours de Potions.

Elle l'embrassa et le quitta devant la porte du cachot qui leur servait toujours de classe de potion. Il frappa à la porte. Le professeur Londubat était déjà là. Il écrivait sur le tableau noir et il s'interrompit quand Harry entra.

- Harry ! que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? Vous avez un problème avec mes cours de Potions ?

- Non, monsieur, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Je voulais simplement vous demander quand nous reprendrions ceux en Défense… et je suis venu vous parler de BJ Wilford également.

Le professeur Londubat ensorcela sa craie qui continua à inscrire au tableau que les examens blancs auraient lieu la première semaine après les vacances. Il invita Harry à prendre place devant son bureau et s'assit lui-même derrière le sien.

…

Quand leurs camarades pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de classe, Malefoy fit remarquer que Potter faisait encore du zèle et qu'il était sans doute en train de quémander des leçons de rattrapage… Quelques rires discrets lui répondirent. Nott eut un sourire étrange avant de détourner le regard de celui d'Harry, et le Professeur Londubat sauta sur l'occasion :

- Des cours de rattrapage ? Cela serait fort utile à certains d'entre vous en effet… Mais je crois que Miss Granger a quelque chose à vous proposer à ce sujet. Miss Granger, voulez-vous exposer votre projet d'aide aux devoirs ?

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle expliqua son intention d'organiser une étude sur des thèmes bien définis dès la rentrée et priait les intéressés de venir la trouver dans son bureau, ou bien de contacter les Préfets de leur Maison. Naturellement, elle ferait passer l'information auprès des autres classes. Elle remercia chacun de son attention et rejoignit sa place dans le silence. Malefoy n'osa faire aucun commentaire. Et ce ne fut qu'en sortant du cours qu'il apostropha Ron.

- Elle doit s'ennuyer ferme avec toi Weasley, ta sang-de-bourbe, pour ne penser qu'au travail… Je comprends pourquoi elle cherche à se rendre indispensable auprès de son ancien soupirant… On dit que le _professeur_ Krum ne jure que par la Préfète en Chef…

Harry retint le bras de Ron qui faisait mine de se retourner.

- On va être en retard, Ron… dit-il en l'entraînant vers le cours suivant.

Le rire ironique de Malefoy remplit le couloir tandis que les deux Gryffondor manquaient bousculer Viktor Krum qui sortait de la salle des professeurs. Ron devint tout rouge, alors que ses camarades éclataient de rire. Viktor se méprit. Il crut que le jeune homme était gêné d'avoir heurté un professeur. Il se mit à rire lui aussi et emboîta le pas à Harry et Ron.

- Tu es toujours d'accord, Harry, demanda le jeune professeur avec timidité, pour me prêter ton balai cet après midi ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Je viendrais vous rejoindre avant l'heure de l'entraînement, si vous le souhaitez, Professeur. Ça vous dirait un duel ? Nous deux et le Vif d'Or ?

Le regard sombre de Viktor Krum s'alluma soudain. Il serra la main d'Harry en hochant la tête avec gratitude. Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu viendras aussi Ronald ? Charlie m'a raconté que tu avais gagné le championnat avec ton équipe ;

- Je suis poursuiveur… pas attrapeur, grommela Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Ron grogna :

- Tu viens : on va être en retard…

Harry quitta Krum sur un signe de la main en songeant qu'il était heureux qu'Hermione eût eu quelque chose de très urgent à faire dans son bureau de préfète en chef avant de rejoindre la classe de McGonagall.

….

Mais il oublia Ron et ses déboires dès qu'il aperçut les Sixième Année qui descendaient vers le Hall. Il vit passer Wilford, très pâle. Et derrière, Ellen et Ginny, hilares. Il se souvint qu'ils sortaient de chez Trelawney. Il interrogea du regard les jeunes filles. Ginny pouffa.

- Nous avons eu droit à une séance de Tarot, avec les différents tarots existants, leurs similitudes et différences, et une démonstration par la Grande Sibylle en personne. Devine qui elle a pris comme cobaye ?

- Wilford ?

- Tout juste ! Et que lui a-t-elle prédit ?

Harry fit une grimace. A en juger par la tête du jeune homme, ce ne devait pas être de très bonnes nouvelles que le professeur de divination venait d'annoncer au Serpentard. Harry secoua la tête. Il renonçait à chercher. Ellie prit un air mystérieux et le ton concentré de Trelawney quand elle jouait les oracles.

- Oooh ! jeune homme ! L'Ermite renversé ! Tss ! Tss ! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose cela ! Je vous engage à vous méfier d'un sorcier puissant et âgé qui pourrait vous mener à un destin funeste… La vie de reclus vous tente-t-elle, très cher ? Voyons cela, retournez une autre carte… La justice ! Par Morgane ! Gardez-vous des mauvais sujets et des mauvaises actions ! Vous ne vous en relèveriez pas… Je ne peux que vous conseiller la plus grande des prudences, Monsieur Wilford !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Depuis, je lui fais l'effet d'un fantôme à un moldu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous vous croyez malines, pas vrai !

- On n'a rien fait, nous ! C'est Trelawney qui a encore fait des siennes…

- Si elle pouvait avoir raison, comme pour Asphodèle, soupira Ellie. J'aimerais tant que ce sorcier puissant et âgé soit Londubat et qu'il l'envoie à Azkaban…

- Oui mais pour cela il faudrait pouvoir l'accuser de quelque chose de grave… répondit Harry. Et je n'ai pas envie que ce quelque chose-là concerne ceux qui me sont proches… et surtout pas l'une d'entre vous !

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Bien, Capitaine ! ronchonna-t-elle.

Ellie ne dit rien, mais elle reprit une attitude plus sérieuse.

Ils se séparèrent et prirent chacun des directions opposées.

Harry n'était pas mécontent de son sermon, et il était encore plus satisfait de n'avoir eu aucune contestation de la part de ces deux entêtées qu'étaient Ginny et Ellen. Il se promit de réitérer ses mises en garde à Ron, qui semblait plus préoccupé d'Hermione que de la menace des Salamandres.

…

Le reste de la matinée se passa sans autre anicroche que les bougonnements de Ron contre les professeurs qui n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de leur coller des examens à la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Cela tenait du sadisme d'après lui ! De quoi lui gâcher la joie du retour de Charlie et du mariage de Percy. De quoi lui gâcher cette journée et le mettre en rogne… Il ronchonnait tant et si bien, à propos de tout et de rien, que Madame Pince vint le prier de marmonner ses incantations occultes ailleurs que dans le temple sacré du silence, _sa_ bibliothèque.

- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air, Trésor, lui conseilla Hermione. On se retrouve dans mon bureau après ton entraînement ?

Harry se leva en même temps que Ron, autant pour échapper à la vigilance d'Hermione que parce qu'il avait lui aussi besoin de se changer les idées. L'air qui psalmodiait dans sa tête depuis le matin, comme une litanie qu'il rythmait du bout de son crayon sur la table lorsqu'il s'empêchait de la fredonner, lui donnait mal au crâne.

- Viens avec moi sur le terrain de Quidditch, proposa-t-il à Ron. Une partie à trois avec Viktor devrait nous remettre les idées en place…

- Merci bien ! fit sèchement Ron alors qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque. Tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de me faire battre à plates coutures par le professeur Krum…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! plaida Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mesurer à lui…

- J'ai dit : non merci !

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en même temps que Ginny qui venait de finir sa journée de cours et qui, elle, se déclara tout à fait disponible pour suivre Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Leur tenue d'entraînement sous le bras, les deux Gryffondor se dirigèrent sans se hâter vers le stade. Le sentier dessinait dans la neige un long serpent sombre qu'ils suivaient en silence. Enfin, Harry demanda :

- Aucune nouvelle de Wilford ?

- Pas la moindre ! répondit Ginny. Tu vois bien que tes prévisions alarmistes n'étaient pas fondées…

- On en reparlera… sourit Harry.

Il n'insista pas. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et prit une grande inspiration comme pour goûter l'air froid de toutes les odeurs dont il était chargé.

- Finalement, c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il fait un peu moins sombre qu'hier à la même heure, dit-il.

- C'est parce que le temps est moins couvert, répondit Ginny en riant. C'est ce qui te rend d'humeur joyeuse ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de fredonner depuis que nous avons quitté le château. Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas…

Harry eut un geste agacé.

- C'est une chanson que chante Ellen…. Je me suis endormi avec cet air en tête hier soir et je me suis réveillé avec ce matin. Je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de l'esprit…

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Vous n'avez pas autre chose de mieux à faire avec Ellen que de vous chanter des berceuses ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ginny avait changé d'expression. Elle leva le bras vers le stade, les yeux exorbités, et la bouche ouverte. Il suivit son regard effaré. Et il se mit à courir, sa baguette à la main, Ginny sur les talons.

* * *

RAR !

daniet : **_Ton chapitre m'a laissé un sentiment un peu étrange. On a l'impression de souffler un peu après tout ce qu'il s'est passé et, en même temps, on sent que la pression monte tellement que tout pourrait péter à n'importe quel moment. C'est assez angoissant, je dois dire. J'ai le sentiment que la moindre étincelle suffirait à tout faire exploser. Je te jure, toute cette pression, ça me tue. Tout semble tenir à un fil, extrêmement ténu._** Ce n'est peut-être pas qu'une impression. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai intitulé un chapitre précédent Sur une Poudrière… **_Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle va se venger_**. Pour l'instant c'est plus amusant de voir Wilford se liquéfier tandis quelle lui jette des regards assassins… **_J'espère que ce qu'il lui est arrivé, lui mettra un peu de plomb dans la tête._** En même temps, c'est Ellie, aussi, faut pas trop en demander… **_Et puis, bien sûr, j'espère bien qu'elle restera à Poudlard. Si Ellie représente bien le caractère des Mac Gregor, je suppose que son père n'est pas du genre à lui dire de fuir. Il serait plutôt du style à lui dire de faire face à ses problèmes._** C'est plutot elle qui ne lui a pas envoyé dire…**_ Il est d'ailleurs à souhaiter, pour Harry, qu'il ne lui arrive rien. On le sent tellement à fleur de peau en ce moment, tellement mal à l'aise et incertain...que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Ellie, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il joue un jeu très serré, il n'a pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas. Mais Harry reste Harry, et il réagit toujours avec son coeur. _**Heureusement, d'ailleurs, non ? **_Définitivement, je m'inquiète pour l'avenir. J'ai l'impression que tout va exploser d'un coup, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Je te jure, je n'en peux plus là...tu vas m'empêcher de dormir..._** Hahahahaha ! excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à le croire quand même… Et crois moi quand ça va exploser tout le monde s'en rendra compte. Je suis heureuse que ma façon de décrire certains personnages te plaisent ; C'est ce qui me plait à moi dans l'écriture d'une fic, non pas d'écrire une histoire qui de toutes façons sera balayée par la version officielle, mais de s'attacher à ces personnages quelque peu secondaires (bien que certains persos secondaires de JKR soient d'une importance capitale) et de les développer un peu plus. Bien sûr qu'il faut leur donner de la nuance. C'est ce qui fait la profondeur d'un personnage et qui le rend un peu plus « réel » - je n'ose plus écrire le mot crédible. Lol.**_Ce serait cool si ils redoublaient tous leur année, et hop, on est reparti pour un an. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à quelque chose. Si on a droit à un happy end et que tous les gentils survivent, elle risque de s'ennuyer Ellie, pour sa dernière année. Et j'imagine bien Harry lui rendre visite en cachette, à Poudlard..._**Mdr ! Remarque par les passages secrets et avec la cape d'invisibilité… Mais bon je sais pas si ce serait bon pour la scolarité de la demoiselle…

_**Sined : Je viens de me lire tes 175 chapitres dans la semaine, c'est géant !**_ Record battu ! Bienvenue Sined.

**_chrys63 : bon j'ai adoré mais je sens que la fin est proche...sniff car dumbledore dit bien que c'est la dernière ligne droite je m'inquiete également pour lui car tu le dépeins très fatigué je dirais meme las de la vie._** Il a quand même 150 ans et des poussières, faut pas oublier… **_Notre ellie va se transformé en cupidon que c'est mignon..._** Oui enfin… je sais pas si c'est vraiment son avis… **_j'ai eu chaud j'ai bien cru que le coup de la voliere allait etre fatal à l'école. mais dumbledore sauve toujours la situation :_** là il n'a pas eu besoin, personne n'est au courant.

_**Choups :Dis, tu pense qu'il y aura encore environ combien de chapitres avant le "dénouement final" ?**_ Je ne sais vraiment pas. J'ignore totalement combien de « temps écrit » va me prendre le récit des évènements jusqu'au dénouement. **_Je me demande quand même comment tu vas terminer tout ça... Une fin d'HP avant la fin de JKR, en quelques sortes... Ca fait bizarre. _**Vous devez avoir l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fic qui termine l'histoire avant la fin de l'histoire…

_**Etincelle de Vie : J'attends avec impatience la réaction du père d'Ellie mais je pense qu'il la laissera à Poudlard vu le caractère des McGregor.**_ C'est surtout vu le caractère d'Ellie… **_Est-ce qu'Harry pourra danser avec Ellie lors du bal ou alors sera-t-il déjà en train de se battre contre Voldemort?_** Non mais… tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à cette question ?

**_Maugreyfiliae : Et à propos de Dumbledore "une angoisse étreint soudain mon coeur" ( Je ne sais pas pourquoi "Jane Eyre" m'a trotté toute la journée dans la tête): le brave et sage Dumbledore ne s'acheminerait pas lentement vers la fin? Car il faudra bien qu'il s'efface à un moment pour laisser vraiment la place à Harry..._** Il faudra bien qu'il s'efface, d'une manière ou d'une autre. HP est un roman de quête initiatique, j'en suis intimement persuadée. Donc, il faudra que s'effacent ceux qui représentent les figures parentales, détenteurs d'un savoir et de connaissances qui ont attraits à l'histoire du héros et à la manière dont il doit dérouler les fils de cette histoire… C'est pour cette raison que j'ai « éliminé » ceux de la génération des parents d'Harry. Quant à Dumbledore… qui lira verra… **_Et comme tu le dépeins très fatigué dans ce chapitre... et que le dénouement approche... il se peut qu'il soit une des premières victimes de Voldemort... _**Comme je le disais plus haut : il a aussi un peu plus de 150 ans et pas mal d'années de lutte derrière lui…**_Je l'imagine assez se portant courageusement au devant de Voldemort pour donner le temps aux autres professeurs de mettre à l'abri les élèves... Je sais pas ce que j'ai ce soir, je me sens en veine d'imagination..._** Hahahhaha ! en veine de lyrisme même ! **_je crois que je vais en profiter pour avancer dans mon chapitre... Y a intérêt si je veux le poster dimanche soir au plus tard... Maugreyfiliae ou les problèmes d'envoyer un chapitre hebdommadaire sans négliger les cours et sans piquer de crises de nerfs... Tout un art..._** je ne te le fais pas dire !

**_Petite Plume : J'ai adoré les jeux de couleurs sur le visage de Crabble. Mythique. Passer du blanc au vert puis au blanc, avec un petit détour par le rouge._** Tiens ce sont les couleurs du drapeau Bulgare… **_Heureusement que tu parlais pas d'un gryffondor ou d'un serdaigle, car le faire virer au blau aurait été plus dur, sauf après absorption d'une potion quelquonque._** Ou d'une dragée arc-en-ciel © Weasley Frères… **_Ton histoire comporte de plus en plus de similitudes avec la dernière guerre mondiale (dois-je ajouter moldue ?)._** Oui, mais c'est quand même JKR qui a commencé ! **_A la différence près que Hitler s'est emparé du pouvoir légalement par le vote des citoyens et non par la force comme Voldemort essaye de le faire._** Oui, cette fois. Mais la première fois, il a fait ça tout à fait légalement, en plaçant des hommes à lui dans les plus hautes sphères de l'état sorcier… J'ai **_bien aimé le discours de Dame Agnès. Comment lutter contre les intolérances ?_** C'est un vaste programme n'est-ce pas…**_Hum pourquoi quand je dis que je voudrais écrire des bulles sur certaines personnes, j'ai l'impression que tu penses immédiatement Miss Mc Grégor ?_** Parce que tu me parlais d'elle juste avant je pense… **_Je ne voulais pas offenser quelqu'un en parlant de province. _**Je le sais bien. Je ne l'ai pas pris comme une offense. **_Peut-être est-ce l'élitisme parisien qui déteint sur moi. Comment qualifies-tu ce qui est autre que Paris ?_** Vu que moi je suis en « province » il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de qualifier Normand ou un Vosgiens de provincial. Je dirai un Normand ou un Vosgien. Remarque je ne dis pas non plus banlieusard pour ceux qui habitent en région parisienne. **_C'est normalement que le "je t'aime" échangé ne m'a pas du tout marqué contrairement aux autres lecteurs ?_** Il n'était pas fait pour marquer. Du moins je ne l'ai pas écrit dans ce but ou dans cet état d'esprit. C'est venu dans la conversation en fait. **_J'voulais faire court et j'ai encore fait long._** Quand on a pris petite Plume comme pseudo, ce n'est quand même pas si étonnant que cela…

**_craup : Haa, la Dame Grise (soupir)... Si j'avais quelques sciècles de plus..._** hahhahhha !**_Note que maintenant, je suis sûr que Harry va survivre à son combat avec Voldemort. Il se relèvera pour vérifier que Ellen va bien. _**MDR ! Oui mais sous quelle forme reviendrait-il ?

**_molly : Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Harry , Ellie et leurs amis ne disentpas ce qu'ils savent pour faire exclure définitivement Malfoy et Wilford._** Ben parce que d'une part ils ne veulent pas faire exclure Malefoy. Ils veulent l'avoir sous la main, heu…. Sous les yeux. D'autre part, s'ils disaient ce qu'ils savent, Nott risquerait de faire partie de la charrette… ou bien il serait désigné à la vindicte des salamandres qui restent actives malgré tout… **_Ils préfèrent que Poudlard soit fermée ou qu'Ellie soit mise à l'écart?_** Ils préfèrent ni l'un ni l'autre, mais entre deux maux, il faut parfois faire la part du diable…

**_Halzin : Je ne suis pas un garcon, mais disons que je définirais ca comme ca : je suis un esprit de mec dans un corps de fille. Lol_** Difficile à classer dans les statistiques, dans ce cas ! lol ! **_je commence a m'attacher a Ellie moi...lol_** Beuh….pourquoi tu parles comme si tu pensais qu'elle allait disparaître ?

_**ISAM : As-tu ecris d'autres fics ?**_ Non c'est la première. **_Mais bon depuis le temps qu'elle court, on peut dire qu'il y en a deux en une… (je suis modeste moi, je ne fais pas de fic L'Oréal… lol ! )_** **_Et pour repondres a "petite plume" oui il y a des garçons qui lisent des "fanfictions" et même des "bac+7 en informatique" (nous sommes logique mais pas insensibles) lol._** Qui oserait penser cela ? **_PS si tu as besoin d'aide pour ton site tu peux compter sur moi._** Ok ! je garde ta proposition sous le coude ! J'en parlerai à mon webmaster dès qu'il rentrera de vacances ! Merci.

_**Voldemort : Bon courage pour la suite.**_ Merci. Je vais en avoir besoin. **_Ton fidel serviteur Lord Voldemort_** Ta signature me fait rire à chaque fois. Non que je me moque, mais normalement c'est Voldemort qui a de fidèles serviteurs…

**_Angel's Eyes : Enfin! Argf, quelle discussion angoissante avec Dumbledore! "La dernière ligne droite", elle pourrait pas durer encore quelques dizaines de chapitres ?_** A peu près… oui il faudra bien ça pour boucler la boucle… **_Mouahaha, il est terrible, ce Neville! Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé comme ça!_** Beuh…. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore, Neville ? **_Moldudavie! Mdr! Elle est bonne celle-là._** Je pouvais pas la louper… Par contre, tout le monde est passé à côté d'Ilya Kuryakin sans le reconnaître…  
  
Lyane : **_J'ai comme l'impression qu'Ellie ne va pas se laisser faire par son père. Je la vois bien de taille à lui tenir tête._** Ben oui, hein… De toutes façons, elle sait bien que sans elle, Harry ne peut pas vaincre Voldemort, et que ses camarades de Serpentard ne peuvent pas s'en sortir tous seuls, et que Poudlard s'écroulerait aussitôt… heu… Elle n'a pas envie de partir, quoi… **_C'est quand même affolant de voir que ce sont des enfants qui vont devoir se battre dans cette guerre. Les adultes aussi se battent, mais que des enfants de moins de 15 ans soient obligés de choisir un camps et de le défendre, ça me rend dingue. Quand je parle de ça, je pense aux premières années, jusqu'au BUSEs qui ont du choisir (Betsie, etc). Après, les sixièmes et septièmes années, qu'ils aient choisi un camp est assez normal. Mais de devoir se battre... Enfin, je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les plus jeunes vont se retrouver en première ligne._** On en reparlera. Mais tu te souviens de ce que JKR met dans la bouche de Dumbledore dans je ne sais plus quel tome : ce sont les innocents qui sont les premiers touchés…

**_Alixe : C'est assez mignon, Crabbe et Bultrode, cela met une touche légère dans une ambiance très lourde._** Oui, qui aurai pu croire cela d'eux ?  
**_par contre, j'ai oublié : il est arrivé quoi à Bulstrode ? _**Quand elle a voulu venger la mort de son chat, elle s'est trompée de cible, elle a frappé Malefoy juste au moment où Wilford changeait d'apparence, Drago lui a envoyé un sortilège d'oubliette, depuis elle est un peu hagarde. On l'a envoyé sous bonne garde à Ste Mangouste où elle est soignée pour dépression nerveuse sans doute, bien que je me demande si les sorciers connaissent les soins psychiatriques, vu la manière dont on s'occupe des Londubat…


	98. Chap 177:Placards à Balais et Débarras

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 177**

**Placards à balais et débarras**

…

Harry leva la tête vers Viktor Krum accroché à l'Eclair de Feu secoué de soubresauts désordonnés. Le champion bulgare réussissait à se maintenir à l'horizontale au prix d'efforts surhumains.

- Mais pourquoi ne descend-il pas ? s'affola Ginny.

- Parce s'il penche le manche, le balai échappe à son contrôle, répondit Harry.

- On dirait qu'il a été ensorcelé ! blêmit Ginny.

Harry ne répondit pas. C'était la première des choses à laquelle il avait pensé tandis qu'il se précipitait au centre du terrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Il ne tiendra pas longtemps… murmura Harry, soucieux.

- Je vais chercher Londubat ou McGo ? proposa Ginny, fébrile.

- Pas le temps. Il va tomber

Il mit la main à sa poche et sortit le miroir pour appeler Ron qui ne répondit pas. Il maudit son ami et son entêtement stupide.

…

Viktor Krum cependant criait aux deux jeunes gens tout en bas de quitter le terrain. Il allait tomber, il en était certain. Ses bras étaient tétanisés à force de retenir vers lui le manche du balai d'Harry. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils étaient trop loin.

Il y eut un dernier soubresaut qui manqua le propulser cul par-dessus tête. Il ne put maintenir son aplomb. Il plongea vers le sol sans pouvoir redresser.

…

Ginny poussa un grand cri affolé. Harry se sentit glacé soudain. Une main de fer serrait son cœur. Il était incapable de réfléchir.

Un sanglot de Ginny lui fit prendre conscience qu'ils étaient le seul secours de Viktor. Il leva sa baguette et hurla la première incantation qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- IMPEDIMENTA !

Il songea aussitôt que c'était ridicule et qu'un Immobilis eût mieux convenu. Toutefois, à sa propre surprise, la chute ralentit. Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, mais il était trop tard. L'atterrissage fut plus rude pour l'homme que pour le balai qui s'enfonça dans la neige.

…

Ginny et Harry coururent vers Krum. Le jeune homme, quelque peu sonné, se remettait lentement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda précipitamment Ginny, accroupie dans la neige.

- Je ne sais pas, haleta Viktor. J'ai pris le balai d'Harry dans le placard. Et tout allait bien, au début. Ensuite… ensuite… je n'ai jamais eu si peur de ma vie.

Harry ramassait le balai et l'examinait avec circonspection. L'Eclair de feu avait une fêlure tout le long du manche, mais le reste semblait intact.

Il revint vers Viktor qui essayait de se relever, pour lui tendre la main. Krum grimaça de douleur.

- Je crois que ma cheville est cassée, dit-il en se laissant retomber au sol.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry. Je n'ai pas utilisé la formule idéale, et j'étais trop loin… J'ai cru que j'aurais assez de puissance, mais…

Viktor l'interrompit d'un regard abasourdi.

- Harry ! fit-il. Si j'avais les deux jambes et les deux bras cassés, je m'estimerais encore heureux de mon sort !

Il leva la tête vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait et frissonna.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure… Et j'ai eu pire blessure en jouant au Quidditch, tu peux me croire. Il suffira que tu me prêtes ton épaule pour rejoindre le château…

Il essaya de se relever. Ginny l'obligea à rester assis tant qu'elle n'eut pas correctement jeté un sort d'attelle sur la cheville blessée. Krum s'appuya sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils se rendirent clopin-clopant vers le château.

…

- Madame Pomfresh va vous soigner en moins de deux ! répétait Ginny encore un peu émue.

Krum grimaçait un sourire crispé. Harry était pâle et ne disait mot. Viktor jeta un regard sur le balai qu'Harry tenait fermement serré dans sa main droite. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu que Ginny le prît pour lui permettre de supporter plus facilement le blessé.

Elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle savait combien il tenait à son Eclair de Feu. Il était à nouveau privé de balai. Sans compter qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un maléfice qu'on lui aurait lancé. Tout le monde savait que les Phénix s'entraînaient le mardi.

Ginny proposa son épaule à Viktor qui l'accepta avec soulagement.

- Je peux vous faire léviter, dit enfin Harry, toujours aussi troublé.

- Je préfère rester debout, répondit Krum.

…

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le grand hall, précédés par les murmures de leurs camarades. Une partie de l'équipe des Phénix s'apprêtait à rejoindre les vestiaires, Ron à leur tête. Hermione poussa un petit cri du haut du palier. Tous se tournèrent vers elle avant de suivre son regard vers leurs coéquipiers et le professeur Krum.

- Hermione, va chercher le professeur McGonagall ! commanda Harry. Ron prévient tout le monde que l'entraînement est annulé. Je vais chez le Professeur Londubat. Ginny tu m'accompagnes.

Ginny leva un regard étonné vers Harry. Elle s'apprêtait à aider Viktor à monter les marches de l'escalier, tout en expliquant à Ron ce qui était arrivé.

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu viens, s'il te plait… insista Harry.

Il était si sérieux qu'elle n'osa refuser. Elle poussa d'office son frère vers Krum en lui recommandant la plus grande délicatesse et se hâta de rejoindre Harry qui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

…

- Le balai d'Harry était ensorcelé ? demanda Ron à Krum.

- Je ne sais pas… répondit le professeur. Mais c'est possible. Sans l'intervention d'Harry, j'aurais pu être blessé bien plus gravement.

Ron baissa les yeux vers la cheville blessée, puis examina le visage pâle de Viktor.

- Vous avez mal ? questionna-t-il.

Krum haussa une épaule.

- Je crois qu'elle est brisée, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Il serra les dents et Ron lui fit un sourire.

- Je suppose que je peux vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Elle est très loin vous savez. Vous êtes sûr que vous tiendrez jusque là ?

Krum cessa de se hisser à la rampe. Il reprit son souffle et s'assit sur les marches.

- Je crois que je vais attendre le professeur McGonagall ici, dit-il.

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça.

- Comme vous voudrez, murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna vers ses camarades, énervé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là encore ? Vous avez entendu Harry, non ? Pas d'entraînement ce soir ! Allez prévenir les autres !

- C'est toi qu'il a chargé de ça ! se récria Cauldwel.

Il déguerpit cependant alors que l'entraîneur des Phénix glissait vers lui un regard peu serein.

…

McGonagall accourut accompagnée d'Hermione. Les professeurs Vector et Flitwick se présentèrent également aux nouvelles. Harry était passé dans la salle des Professeurs pour chercher Algie Londubat et ils venaient proposer leur aide. McGonagall envoya Ron chercher une chaise qu'elle demanda à Flitwick d'enchanter tandis qu'elle chargeait le professeur Vector de disperser les curieux.

Ron aida Viktor à s'asseoir et McGonagall, d'un coup de baguette, fit monter la chaise. Le jeune professeur affichait un sourire crispé et il adressa à Hermione et Ron, restés au bas des escaliers un petit geste de la main qui se voulait rassurant.

…

Enfin, Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Ron hocha la tête, un peu pâle.

- Il devait prendre le balai de Harry pour s'entraîner un peu. On a saboté le balai d'Harry, Hermione…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et prit les mains du jeune homme.

- Harry avait tort de se croire hors de danger, continua Ron. C'est lui qui était visé. Ils voulaient l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

- Ron… déglutit Hermione. Celui qui a saboté le balai d'Harry… il ne voulait pas seulement l'envoyer à l'infirmerie. C'était fait pour blesser gravement. Peut-être pire… Si Harry et Ginny ne s'étaient trouvés sur place, ce n'est pas une cheville cassée qu'aurait eu à déplorer Viktor.

Ron ne put ajouter un mot. L'arrivée de Neville et de leurs camarades de Gryffondor fit une diversion bienvenue. L'attroupement attira l'attention de Rusard qui dispersa les élèves. Chacun s'en fut propager la nouvelle que le professeur Krum avait manqué se tuer en tombant du balai de Potter, qui peut-être, on n'osait en jurer pas mais c'était fort probable, et on savait d'où ça venait, peut-être, donc, avait été ensorcelé.

…

…

Ellie McGregor entra en trombe dans le labo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'exclama-t-elle à peine la porte refermée.

Neville lui répéta la version qui courrait dans les couloirs.

- Ça, c'est ce que tout le monde sait ! Je veux la vérité ! Où est Harry ?

- Il est avec Ginny à l'infirmerie, répondit Luna.

- Il va bien ! se hâta de rassurer Hermione. Ils sont simplement allés rendre visite à Viktor… Je veux dire au professeur Krum. Il a une cheville cassée, mais Madame Pomfresh va lui réparer ça en un coup de baguette magique…

- Je me fiche de Krum ! cria Ellie.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Elle se rapprocha de la table autour de laquelle Luna, Neville, Ron et Hermione discutaient.

- C'est vrai que le balai était ensorcelé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Nous l'ignorons, répondit prudemment Hermione. Mais c'est ce que Ginny a dit à Ron.

- Harry ne l'aurait pas amené à Londubat s'il ne soupçonnait pas quelque chose de ce genre, trancha Ron, un peu sèchement.

- Alors, on sait qui a fait cela ! prononça Ellie avec une rage contenue.

- Ellie… la prévint Neville. On n'accuse pas sans preuve.

- Des preuves ! cracha la préfète de Serpentard. Tu as besoin de preuves pour savoir que ce sont ces pourris de Salamandres qui ont commis ce forfait ? Hé bien pas moi !

- Ils en avaient l'occasion, approuva Ron. Ils avaient accès aux clés et aux placards à balais. Ils avaient entraînement hier soir…

- Oui, tout comme les Dragons deux heures après eux ! rappela Neville.

- Mais qui parmi les Dragons voudraient tuer Harry Potter ? s'écria Ellen. Par contre, Wilford était dans les vestiaires, avec Malefoy, et toute une ribambelle de meurtriers en puissance !

- Ellie, je crois que tu t'emballes un peu…

Ellie McGregor lança un regard furieux à Hermione qui se tut. Elle se leva et appuya ses mains sur la table.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je ne les laisserai pas recommencer !

- Attends que Ginny et Harry nous en aient dit un peu plus, plaida Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ron. Tu vas coincer Malefoy dans un coin et le menacer de la malédiction s'il touche encore une fois aux affaires de ton petit copain ?

Elle se redressa lentement et fixa le jeune homme durement.

- Ça se pourrait, Weasley… ça se pourrait.

Elle quitta la pièce dans un silence tendu. Neville la suivit :

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de la surveiller… murmura-t-il.

Et il entraîna Luna derrière lui.

…

…

Harry ouvrit la porte du laboratoire et fut tenté de la refermer aussitôt. Ginny le poussa en avant, pressée de refermer la porte sur les éclats de voix qui s'échappaient de la pièce.

- Et je te dis que ça me déplait, à moi ! tonnait Ron, debout au milieu du laboratoire, face à Hermione, ses taches de rousseur explosées sur son visage rouge. D'ailleurs nous n'avons aucune raison de nous rendre là-bas !

- Voyons Ron ! Viktor est un ami !

- Je croyais que c'était juste un prof !

- Ron ! Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait !

- De te voir, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais Ginny et Harry y sont allés !

- C'est normal, c'était… C'était… leur balai !

- Enfin, Ron ! Il a ramené Charlie de Roumanie !

Un borborygme étrangla Ron.

- Par Merlin ! mais vous allez me le ressortir longtemps le retour de Charlie de Roumanie ? C'est tout de même pas parce qu'il a sauvé la vie de mon frère que je dois lui laisser courtiser ma petite amie !

…

- Ron tu es ridicule !

C'était Ginny qui venait de parler, un peu inquiète de l'air furibond de son frère.

- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller tous les deux, reprit-elle. Ensemble. Main dans la main…

- Mais c'est ce que je me tue à lui dire ! s'écria Hermione tout aussi exaspérée que Ron.

- Je n'irai pas voir le Professeur Krum à l'infirmerie ! se buta Ron. Et je te le redis : ça ne me plait pas que tu y ailles toi-même !

- Ce n'est qu'une visite à un ami dans une situation difficile…

- Viktor-Krum-n'est-pas-mon-ami ! asséna Ron.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires sur la table dans un geste nerveux.

- C'est une question de correction, Ron… Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre cela…

- Ce que je comprends, Hermione, c'est que tu préfères me faire du mal à moi plutôt qu'à ce type…

Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte, elle ne se retourna pas pour répondre :

- Tu me désespères, Ron…

- Tu y vas quand même ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Et si elle ne claqua pas la porte derrière elle, ce fut uniquement parce que Harry la retint pour suivre la jeune fille. Il la rattrapa dans le couloir, car elle marchait vite.

- Hermione… tenta-t-il malgré le visage fermé de son amie.

- Harry, je suis désolée, mais pas maintenant, je t'en prie… Je… J'ai besoin d'un moment de solitude.

Harry n'insista pas. Il rebroussa chemin vers le labo.

….

C'était Ginny cette fois que se trouvait face à Ron, elle essayait tant bien que mal de placer la moindre parole. Et elle si diserte d'ordinaire avait bien des difficultés à interrompre le flot des récriminations de son frère.

- C'est vrai quoi ! s'énervait Ron. Elle répète tout le temps qu'il est un prof et elle une élève et maintenant voilà qu'il redevient un ami !

- Ron, s'il te plait… tenta Ginny. Il y a plus important… Ce n'était pas le balai d'Harry…

- Si jamais elle va le voir, c'est sûr, il va s'imaginer qu'elle a eu peur pour lui… continuait cependant Ron. Elle est en train de l'encourager sans même s'en rendre compte… A moins qu'elle ne sache parfaitement ce qu'elle fait…

- RON ! LA FERME !

Ron resta la bouche ouverte devant le visage rouge de fureur de sa sœur.

- Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ! hurla Ginny. Je te dis que ce n'était pas l'éclair de feu de Harry. C'était le mien !

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent soudain. Il les tourna vers Harry, incapable de prononcer un mot.

- Viktor s'est trompé, Ron, confirma Harry. Il a pris un Eclair de Feu, c'est tout. Il n'a pas vu les marques de Ginny sur le manche…

Ron chercha de la main l'appui de la table.

- C'était… C'était Ginny qui était visée… ?

Il s'assit lentement. Harry poussa la chaise sous ses fesses pour qu'il ne tombât pas à côté. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, hagard. Puis, il se mit en colère.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que si Krum ne s'était pas trompé tu pourrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Ginny.

Elle haussa les épaules et laissa retomber ses bras en signe d'impuissance. Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il frotta son visage longuement, comme s'il pouvait effacer le masque de stupeur qui figeait ses traits.

…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix sourde. Il reste dix jours avant les vacances. On ne tiendra jamais jusque là. C'est trop difficile.

- Nous en avons parlé à Londubat, dit Harry.

Il prit place à côté de Ron.

- Je lui ai demandé d'examiner tous les balais de l'équipe, continua-t-il.

- Hier les Salamandres avaient entraînement, rappela Ron d'une voix rauque. Par Merlin ! McGregor avait raison. C'est sûrement Wilford ou Malefoy qui sont passés par là…

- Ellen ? fit Harry soudain inquiet. Ellen sait ce qui est arrivé ?

- Toute l'école le sait ! répondit Ron. C'est elle qui a dit la première que ce ne pouvait être qu'un coup des Salamandres. Elle était vraiment remontée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : Neville et Luna l'on suivie pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises…

Mais Harry s'était déjà précipité sur la Carte. Il l'ouvrait avec précipitation et chercha les quartiers de Serpentard. Il poussa un juron.

- Neville et Luna ! répéta-t-il. Ils pensaient pouvoir la suivre jusque dans les cachots ?

Ginny s'approcha et poussa le doigt d'Harry qui cachait les étiquettes au cœur des quartiers de la Guivre.

- Elle a trouvé Wilford… fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Harry bondit jusqu'à la porte. Il espérait que ce ne fût pas Wilford qui l'eût trouvée, elle.

…

Harry tomba sur Neville qui faisait les cent pas devant la porte du bureau de son oncle. Il n'avait osé s'avancer plus avant en territoire ennemi. Il se porta au devant de son ami.

- Elle m'a semé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Je sais où elle est, dit fébrilement Harry. Essaie de trouver l'un des fantômes, et envoie le dans le cachot où Nick a fêter les cinq cents ans de sa mort. Ce serait bien si c'était le Baron…

Neville hocha la tête. Il partit vers la lumière et Harry s'enfonça vers les souterrains.

…

…

Il fit de la lumière avec sa baguette et se mit à courir. Sa course résonnait dans le couloir étroit et emplissait le silence de son angoisse. Il n'était plus certain de reconnaître le chemin. Il n'était plus certain que ce fût dans le cachot où Sir Nicholas l'avait emmené cinq ans plus tôt, qu'il avait vu les étiquettes de Wilford et Ellen. Il ne savait plus laquelle des portes s'ouvrait sur le bon endroit. Enfin, il vit un battant entrouvert. Il se précipita. La voix d'Ellie lui parvint à peine étouffée, vibrante de colère.

- Je te le dis, sale vermine rampante ! Touche encore une seule fois à l'un de mes amis et il se pourrait que la mémoire me revienne soudainement ! Et je ne donne pas cher de toi, Malefoy et Nott quand je serai allée trouver Londubat pour lui raconter dans le détail tout ce qui est réellement arrivé le week-end dernier ! Tu peux leur dire ça, Wilford ! Tant que mes amis sont en sécurité, _ils_ sont en sécurité. Mais qu'il arrive le moindre bobo à l'un d'entre eux… et vous vous retrouvez tous les trois à Azkaban…

- Ellen !

Harry haleta sur le seuil. Il était aussi blême que Wilford. Il avança et marcha sur une baguette. Ellen tourna la tête vers lui. Elle relâcha le sortilège et le garçon tomba sur le sol humide. A ce moment même, le Baron Sanglant traversa le plafond et demanda de sa voix sépulcrale ce qui se fêtait dans les cachots. Wilford se traîna jusqu'à sa baguette et fila sans demander son reste.

…

Le Baron s'en vint flotter en face d'Ellen.

- Hé bien ! Miss McGregor, je suis fort surpris de vous trouver dans ces parages, fit-il d'un air sévère. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'à quelques pas d'ici se trouve le cachot où Monsieur Malefoy tient son étude particulière.

Harry prit le bras d'Ellen.

- Il faut partir d'ici, dit-il.

Elle se dégagea vivement, encore tremblante de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais Harry la fit taire. Des bruits de pas dans les couloirs venaient vers eux et la voix de Malefoy qui couvrait celles de ses camarades : il commentait avec force sarcasmes la mésaventure de Krum.

- Tu as suivi Wilford ? demanda Harry.

Ellie hocha la tête.

- Il va leur dire où nous sommes….

Elle leva un regard de remord vers lui.

Il serra un peu plus sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un collaporta. Le Baron les appela depuis le fond de la pièce.

- Par là, les enfants ! Vite !

Ils se regardèrent effarés. Le fantôme avait oublié qu'ils ne traversaient pas les murs ; du moins pas encore.

- Vite ! insista le Baron sanglant.

Il leur faisait signe d'approcher. Ils obéirent.

- Là, sur votre droite, Potter… la pierre un peu plus enfoncée que les autres, poussez-la.

Harry poussa. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ils se glissèrent dans l'étroit passage alors que des pas pressés revenaient vers le cachot. Fébrilement, Harry suivit les instructions du Baron pour refermer la porte secrète.

…

Le renfoncement était sombre. C'était un réduit malodorant et poussiéreux, où pendaient des toiles d'araignées. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour deux jeunes gens serrés l'un contre l'autre et un fantôme ventripotent. Ellen entourait Harry de ses bras et il la tenait contre lui, l'oreille aux aguets.

…

- Ils ne sont plus là !

- Ce n'est pas possible ! On les aurait croisés dans le couloir !

- Avec Potter tout est possible, tu sais… Il est capable des choses les plus invraisemblables…

- La ferme, Nott ! Si tu n'avais pas raté ton coup, Potter ne serait plus capable de grand-chose à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je n'ai pas raté mon coup, Malefoy… C'est toi qui t'es montré un peu trop impatient.

- Ça suffit !

La voix de Malefoy était aigre et tranchait désagréablement avec celle de Nott particulièrement calme.

- Ils étaient là, Drago… je te le jure…

La voix de Wilford s'approchait du mur derrière lequel étaient cachés Harry et Ellen. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Ils retinrent leur respiration.

- Hé bien ils n'y sont plus ! ragea Malefoy. On se passera de cobayes.

…

Le bruit des pas qui quittaient la salle s'éloigna. Puis la voix de Malefoy, un peu plus lointaine :

- Wilford ! Nott ! Attendez…

Quelques minutes encore, où la main d'Ellen se crispa dans celle d'Harry.

- Bénédict… J'ignore si tu manques de chance ou si tu es réellement incapable, mais le résultat est là : tu as eu ta chance, et même un peu plus, et tu ne l'as pas saisie.

- Je te jure, Drago…

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois jurer de ta fidélité. Je sais, moi, que tu fais de ton mieux. Mais je crains, hélas que ce ne soit pas suffisant pour le Maître.

- Drago… geignit la voix de Wilford.

- Quant à McGregor… coupa Malefoy.

- Je t'avais dis que nous n'avions rien à craindre de McGregor. Elle s'est fermée la bouche toute seule. Laisse tomber McGregor pour l'instant. Fais-toi oublier pour un moment, afin de mieux surprendre tout le monde quand le moment sera venu… Tu ne tiens pas à être exclu de l'école tant qu'elle restera ouverte, n'est-ce pas… Après les vacances, on en reparlera…

- Je me fiche de ce qui se passera après les vacances ! tonna Malefoy à voix basse.

Il ricana.

- Il se peut bien qu'il y ait des vacances définitives pour bien du monde… Et McGregor la première… Parce que je ne laisserais pas cette petite garce me menacer comme elle le fait ! Crois-moi, Théodore, si tu ne l'as pas fait taire d'ici la fin du trimestre… je me ferai un plaisir de me charger d'elle moi-même le jour où le Maître viendra montrer sa puissance à tous ceux qui se croient à l'abri de sa colère.

…

Ils attendirent un moment encore, bien après que le silence eut rempli le cachot à nouveau. Le Baron Sanglant traversa le mur pour aller faire une inspection des environs. Harry resta immobile et Ellen appuya sa tête contre sa joue.

- On est tranquille jusqu'aux vacances… soupira-t-elle. Nott ne fera rien contre moi. Et Malefoy ne s'en prendra pas à moi avant la victoire de son Maître…

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit… murmura Harry.

…

Ils attendaient le retour du Baron, l'un contre l'autre, dans les ténèbres rances.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Je ne voulais pas nous faire courir un danger quelconque. C'est juste que lorsque j'ai réalisé que le philtre de Granger ne nous était plus d'aucune protection puisqu'ils avaient trouvé la parade… je me suis dit je pouvais faire cesser le massacre.

- J'aurais fait la même chose que toi, avoua Harry.

Il sentit un baiser sur sa joue. Il sourit dans l'ombre.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui déteins sur toi davantage que le contraire…

Il sentit un autre baiser près de ses lèvres et le souffle d'Ellen contre sa peau.

- J'ai eu si peur… Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils s'en prendraient à toi ainsi…

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à lui faire mal.

- C'était le balai de Ginny…

Ellen frissonna. Elle cacha son visage dans son cou.

…

Le Baron revint : la voie était libre. Il donna les instructions à Harry pour ouvrir la porte et les jeunes gens se glissèrent dehors. Ils sortirent du cachot et se hâtèrent de remonter vers le rez-de-chaussée. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils retrouvèrent la lumière des torches. Harry enleva quelques toiles d'araignées de la chevelure d'Ellen. Ils secouèrent leur robe.

- Finalement, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

- Oh, tu sais, moi, j'ai l'habitude des placards obscurs…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Neville se précipitait aux nouvelles.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude. Nous avons vu Malefoy et sa clique qui arrivaient dans le cachot où vous étiez… Ensuite nous vous avons vu traverser le mur avec le Baron Sanglant… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a joué à cache-cache ! répondit Ellie.

Elle prit le bras de Neville et ils montèrent tous les trois au deuxième étage.

…

…

Hermione tournait et retournait entre ses doigts nerveux son badge de Préfète en Chef dans la solitude de son bureau. C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas, cette jalousie tenace. C'était parfaitement ridicule. Non, ce n'était pas ridicule. Il avait parfaitement raison. Viktor avait encore pour elle des sentiments très forts. Et cela l'empêchait, elle, d'avoir des relations sereines avec chacun des deux jeunes hommes. Mais c'était si difficile de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'elle estimait autant que Viktor. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était nécessaire et qu'il souffrirait davantage encore si elle laissait traîner les choses, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à quitter son fauteuil.

Ron serait furieux si elle allait à l'infirmerie. C'était une excellente excuse pour retarder encore ce moment pénible. Mais ce n'était qu'une excuse. Et Ron serait sans doute mécontent au début, mais il se calmerait dès qu'elle lui aurait appris qu'elle avait détruit d'un seul mot toutes les illusions de Viktor.

Elle tira sur ses cheveux. Elle n'aurait jamais du laisser Viktor s'imaginer… Et puis il était trop tard maintenant ! Elle devait réparer cette erreur. Après tout Ron méritait bien qu'elle passât un petit moment d'embarras.

Sa décision prise, elle quitta son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'infirmerie. Dix fois, elle faillit rebrousser chemin. Dix fois, elle se ressaisit. Enfin, elle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ce fut avec timidité qu'elle demanda à Madame Pomfresh des nouvelles du professeur Krum, consciente des regards de ses camarades sur elle. Madame Pomfresh répondit que le professeur Krum allait fort bien, et qu'il pouvait quitter l'infirmerie dès à présent. C'était un jeune homme qui en avait vu d'autres et qui ne se laissait pas abattre par une simple fracture qu'il avait été très facile de réduire. Sur ces paroles, Krum sortit du box derrière lequel il était caché aux regards curieux des élèves.

Un sourire radieux éclaira ses yeux sombres quand il vit Hermione auprès de Madame Pomfresh.

- Miss Granger venait prendre de vos nouvelles, déclara celle-ci. Vous pourrez la rassurer vous-même, professeur.

Elle lui tendit un pot de pommade qu'elle lui recommanda d'appliquer matin et soir durant trois jours sur sa blessure.

…

Hermione se retrouva dans le couloir en même temps que Viktor qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence. Krum ne cessait de sourire. Hermione évitait de croiser son regard. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

- C'est vraiment une attention à laquelle je suis sensible, Hermione, prononça-t-il de sa voix à l'accent un peu rude. Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais prendre de mes nouvelles ce soir. Mais j'en suis heureux.

Elle haussa une épaule, embarrassée.

- Je n'oublie pas que nous avons été amis, dit-elle enfin.

Krum s'arrêta brusquement.

- Nous sommes toujours amis ! s'exclama-t-il vaguement chagriné.

- Oui… se hâta-t-elle de répondre. Oui, bien sûr… je n'ai jamais cessé d'être votre amie, Professeur. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que beaucoup de choses ont changé…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Krum. Et je comprends…

Ils reprirent leur marche vers le palier du troisième étage. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Vraiment, vous comprenez ? dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire elle aussi. Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Je voudrais tant rester votre amie.

- Moi aussi, Hermione, je voudrais rester ton ami. C'est tout ce que nous pourrons être, n'est-ce pas, tant que je serais professeur et toi élève…

…

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea. Non, il n'avait rien compris. Et c'était sa faute à elle encore une fois. A tant insister sur son titre de Préfète en Chef et celui de professeur de Viktor. Que faudrait-il ? Qu'elle embrassât passionnément Ron au milieu du Grand Hall comme Harry l'avait fait à Ellie pour faire taire toutes les rumeurs ? Ron ! qui n'était pas si aveugle que cela en fin de compte… au contraire de Viktor.

Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, juste avant de mettre le pied sur le palier du deuxième étage.

- Viktor… se décida-t-elle. Non, ce n'est pas cela…

Viktor Krum leva vers elle un visage expectatif. Il lui tendit la main pour lui faire descendre la marche et laisser la place à quelques élèves qui montaient vers les étages.

Elle formulait les phrases dans sa tête. Et aucune n'avait de sens. Trop brutales. Trop cruelles. Aucune n'exprimait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Et elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'être simplement un ami.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? l'encouragea-t-il.

Mais il ne sut pas ce qui troublait la jeune fille. En face d'eux s'avançaient Harry Potter et le jeune Londubat, ainsi que la préfète des Sixième Année de Serpentard.

…

- Heureuse de vous voir déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, Professeur ! dit d'ailleurs celle-ci.

- Ce n'était pas très grave, répondit Viktor. Grâce à Harry.

Ce dernier toussota dans son poing d'un air gêné.

- On te cherchait, Hermione, voulut-il changer de sujet. Ellie et moi avons du nouveau et nous aimerions avoir ton avis.

Viktor s'éloigna de quelques pas avec discrétion.

- Et moi, je vais rassurer le Professeur McGonagall, sourit-il. Elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi.

- Vous avez ramené Charlie Weasley, expliqua Harry avec un sourire de connivence à Hermione.

Elle lui rendit un sourire crispé et regarda partir Krum avec une moue indécise. Elle avait essayé. Elle pourrait toujours dire cela à Ron.

…

Les quatre amis reprirent leur chemin jusqu'au laboratoire. Ginny, Ron et Luna étaient autour de la Carte, visiblement impatients d'avoir des explications. Sauf Ron, qui avait surtout l'air malheureux. Il fut le seul à ne pas poser de questions à Harry et Ellie sur leur séjour dans les cachots. Et Harry, alors qu'Ellie se chargeait de faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qui était arrivé, était bien convaincu que les menaces de Malefoy intéressaient beaucoup moins Ron que ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs entre Hermione et Viktor Krum.

…

…

- En somme, résuma Luna, quand chacun eut ajouté son mot. Le philtre protecteur de Hermione ne sert plus à rien, puisque Wilford a trouvé la parade en ne s'attaquant plus directement à nous, mais cela n'a pas d'importance parce que Ellie a menacé Wilford de le dénoncer aux professeurs si jamais l'un d'entre nous était blessé… C'est ça ?

- Presque ! répondit Harry. Il n'est pas dit que la menace d'Ellen soit efficace sur Malefoy.

- Elle le sera sur Wilford, crois-moi, assura celle-ci. Et Nott ne fera rien.

- Malefoy a d'autres exécuteurs des basses œuvres sous la main… grogna Ron.

- Cela signifie que le philtre d'Hermione ne sert plus à rien, comme l'a dit Luna, releva Neville.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et son silence était un aveu d'impuissance.

- On n'en aura plus besoin ! assura Ellie avec fermeté. Malefoy l'a dit : il veut que Nott me rende inoffensive avant de reprendre les opérations de déstabilisation d'Harry. Et Nott ne tentera rien avant la rentrée… Dis-le donc Harry ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi !

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ellen. Je n'ai pas entendu la même chose que toi !

- _Si tu ne l'as pas fait taire d'ici la fin du trimestre… je me ferai un plaisir de me charger d'elle moi-même le jour où le Maître viendra montrer sa puissance à tous ceux qui se croient à l'abri de sa colère !_ répéta avec humeur la préfète de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire d'après toi ! A part qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'intervenir avant les vacances…

- Et tu t'imagines que ta petite virée dans les cachots pour secouer Wilford est la cause de cette décision ! se moqua Ron un peu acerbe.

- Parfaitement ! asséna Ellie McGregor.

- Tu as donc résolu tous nos problèmes, Ellie, et nous t'en remercions, trancha Ginny plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Harry fait cette tête d'enterrement dans ce cas !

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il fixa l'un après l'autre chacun de ses amis, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les paroles de Malefoy avaient réveillé dans sa mémoire celles que Dumbledore avaient prononcées quelques jours plus tôt.

Ginny reprit :

- Qu'est-ce que Malefoy sait que nous ignorons !

Ellen quitta son air trop sûr d'elle.

- La même chose que tu me caches, Harry ?

Ron pâlit brusquement.

- Malefoy ne sait rien ! Il bluffe !

Et il riva son regard alarmé sur celui d'Harry.

…

- Voldemort prépare son armée de mangemorts et les détracteurs de Dumbledore continuent leurs intrigues pour faire fermer Poudlard. Le directeur a réussi à laisser l'école ouverte jusqu'aux vacances. Ensuite tout dépendra de ce qui va arriver. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois…

Harry avait parlé très vite et un silence atterré accueillit ses paroles.

- C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a dit ? insista Ginny.

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

Ellen se leva brutalement de sa place à côté de Luna. Ron se pencha vers Harry, la main en avant, comme pour le retenir auprès d'eux. Le jeune homme s'écarta du second et empêcha la première d'avancer vers lui.

- On va encore se battre ? demanda Neville avec angoisse.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu sais quand cela va arriver ? questionna Hermione à son tour.

- Non plus. Bientôt, c'est certain. Mais j'ignore quand exactement.

Ellie s'avança de deux pas. Harry se réfugia au fond de la pièce et leur tourna le dos à tous.

Il entendit Ron se lever et sa chaise tomba à la renverse.

- Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard pour les vacances ! Décréta-t-il d'une voix altérée. Je verrai Charlie quand je me rendrai au mariage de Percy et je reviendrai immédiatement après. Je resterai ici !

- Moi aussi ! décida Ginny.

Harry se tourna vers eux.

- Si personne ne reste à Poudlard, personne ne sera en danger. Il n'y aura pas de bataille. Ce sera un duel entre Voldemort et moi et personne ne sera blessé que lui ou moi…

Neville se leva à son tour en tremblant. Il ne put ouvrir la bouche cependant.

Le silence devint pesant.

Ellen se décida la première.

- Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ? s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Au moment de nous séparer ? Au fait, Ellen, je pars affronter Voldemort demain ou après demain. On se dit adieu au cas où on ne se reverrait pas pour une raison ou pour une autre ?

Elle forçait sa colère pour cacher ses lèvres tremblantes et ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je suis sûre qu'Harry aurait pris le temps de nous en parler quand il aurait été prêt, Ellie. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui non plus…

Ellen se tourna vers Hermione. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant tous.

Harry revint vers le centre de la pièce.

- Nous savions tous que ce moment arriverait, dit-il.

- Mais déjà… fit Neville d'une voix morne.

- Nous savions que ce moment arriverait ! répéta Harry avec un peu plus de force. Comme nous savons tous que nous pouvons ne pas survivre à cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ellen se détourna. Ginny baissa les yeux. Ron se rassit sur la chaise d'Ellie, à côté d'Hermione qui prit sa main. Neville se laissa retomber à sa place. Et Luna demanda :

- Tu y as déjà pensé, toi, au fait que tu ne pourrais pas survivre ?

La main de Ron serra celle d'Hermione. Neville se retint de sursauter. Ginny marmonna :

- On ne pourrait pas en parler une autre fois ?

Harry détacha son regard du dos d'Ellen pour fixer Ginny.

- Non, dit-il fermement. Puisqu'on en parle maintenant, terminons-en avec ça. Il nous reste une dizaine de jours avant les vacances et une éventuelle séparation… Je n'ai pas envie de les passer à nous regarder en chien de faïence à qui évoquera le premier le sujet ou à trembler de devoir l'aborder.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur Ellen qui ne bougeait toujours pas de son encoignure. Il ramassa la chaise de Ron et se rassit à la table dans le silence. Personne ne voulait commencer le premier, alors il se décida :

- J'ai fait un testament, annonça-t-il comme s'il parlait de la dernière partie de Quidditch.

Il ne laissa à aucun de ses amis, le temps de s'exclamer.

- Il est dans mon armoire, dans mon dortoir. Sous mes pulls. Si jamais je ne devais pas revenir de mon face à face avec Voldemort, il faudra que l'un d'entre vous l'ouvre.

Et comme personne n'ouvrait encore la bouche, il continua.

- Je vous laisse la maison de Londres à tous les quatre, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Neville pour que vous puissiez rester sur place quand vous ferez vos études en ville. Toi Hermione, je te confie ce qui restera de l'argent de mon coffre, pour poursuivre les recherches de Rogue. Tu feras une fondation, ou ce que tu voudras, je te fais confiance. Ron tu auras mon balai et la cape d'invisibilité. J'ai oublié de parler du miroir mais il reviendra logiquement à Hermione, s'il est encore entier, puisqu'il est enchanté pour elle. Il y a encore deux ou trois petites choses sans importance…

Il avança la main vers la Carte du Maraudeur et la replia pour éviter de regarder ses camarades.

- La Carte, j'aimerai qu'elle reste à Poudlard. De toutes façons, j'avais l'intention de la confier à Ginny à la fin de l'année. A charge pour elle de trouver quelqu'un qui soit digne d'en hériter après son départ de l'école.

Il sourit à la jeune fille.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle sourdement

Et d'un coup de baguette elle attira la carte vers elle.

- Méfait accompli ! murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

…

Elle se leva lentement et rangea la carte dans le placard. Luna sourit à Harry.

- Tu es très généreux, Harry, dit-elle.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, un peu amer.

- Généreux ? non ! il n'y a aucune générosité à distribuer ce qui ne nous sera plus d'aucune utilité !

- Oui… mais… fit Neville qui hésitait entre le rouge tomate et le blafard. Ta maison… quand même…

Ses yeux débordaient de reconnaissance et il ajouta :

- Mais j'aimerais mieux que tu sois avec nous. Ce sera beaucoup plus amusant…

- Surtout pour lui… grognonna Ron qui n'osait lever les yeux des doigts d'Hermione entrelacés aux siens.

- Bien sûr, reprit Harry comme s'il pensait soudain à quelque chose, il faudra d'abord que vous trouviez où loger ma tante et mon cousin. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils veuillent continuer à vivre là-bas une fois la menace de Voldemort passée.

Il s'adressa à Hermione.

- Il faudra qu'ils fassent valoir leurs droits sur l'entreprise de Vernon. Marje s'est tout approprié, mais ils ont la loi pour eux. Dès que cela sera possible il faudra les aider à récupérer ce qui leur appartient. Tu voudras faire le nécessaire, Hermione ? Tu connais le monde moldu et Pétunia a assez de hargne pour disputer à sa belle-sœur un morceau de son os, mais elle aura besoin sans doute d'un coup de pouce.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Ginny. On enverra la Brigade anonyme à Marje et elle lâchera l'affaire aussi sec. Et en disant merci par-dessus le marché !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ce genre de coup de pouce dont Harry voulait parler… estima Hermione.

Harry fit une moue dubitative :

- Tu sais, Marje est aussi tenace qu'un bulldog : elle sacrifierait sa mâchoire plutôt que de s'avouer vaincue.

- De toutes façons, t'es pas encore mort ! s'écria Ron au désespoir. Alors on arrête de parler de ça…

- Moi aussi j'ai fait un testament, dit Luna, s'attirant aussitôt un regard assassin de Ron. Mais c'est juste pour dire à mon père que ce n'est pas grave si on n'a pas pu aller à la recherche des Ronflaks cornus ; je sais combien cette expédition que nous devons faire ensemble lui tient à cœur et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait de regrets s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. Et aussi pour lui dire comment faire pour récupérer toutes mes affaires.

- Hé bien moi j'en ferais pas, de testament ! décréta le jeune Weasley avec énergie. Ca porte malheur ces choses-là !

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus être superstitieux ! railla-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas superstitieux ! je suis simplement confiant en l'avenir ! Faire son testament c'est accepter qu'on peut mourir. Et moi, je vous le dis, je ne me laisserais pas assassiner comme ça… !

- Personne n'a l'intention de se laisser assassiner ! le reprit Ginny sur un haussement d'épaules. De toutes façons, pourquoi ferais-tu un testament ? Tu n'as rien à léguer à personne ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. A part la carte. Mais si je ne suis plus là… l'un d'entre nous se chargera de la faire suivre, pas vrai.

- Oui, mais si nous mourrons tous… fit Neville à voix basse. Qui exécutera les dernières volontés d'Harry ?

Ellen se retourna enfin et brusquement vers la tablée.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! cria-t-elle. Personne ne va mourir ! Personne n'a besoin de faire de testament ! Est-ce qu'on fait des testaments à notre âge ?

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur de la mort ! lui rétorqua Luna sur un ton calme. Ce n'est jamais qu'une expérience de plus…

-Mais je n'ai pas peur de mourir ! hurla Ellen.

Hermione se leva de sa place. Ses doigts glissèrent de l'étreinte de ceux de Ron.

- Non… fit-elle. Tu as simplement peur de voir partir ceux que tu aimes. Comme nous tous.

Ron laissa filer la main d'Hermione, mais ce fut Ginny qui demanda :

- Où vas-tu ? comme la jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Réfléchir à certaines choses… répondit Hermione.

- Tu vas faire ton testament, toi aussi ? questionna Luna.

Hermione sourit :

- Un testament ? non ! je n'ai pas grand-chose à laisser. Et je crois, par expérience, que ce qu'on a dire aux gens, mieux vaut les dire face à face et de vive voix… Par contre, dans des circonstances aussi extrêmes il faut bien choisir ses mots pour être sûr d'être compris, car il est fort possible que ces paroles soient définitives.

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? demanda Neville un peu perturbé.

Ginny haussa les épaules :

- Tu la connais, il faut toujours qu'elle complique les choses les plus simples.

Elle poussa un soupir et annonça qu'elle descendait chez le professeur Londubat pour essayer de récupérer son balai. Il n'était pas trop abîmé par la chute et si on pouvait réparer les dégâts dus au sabotage, elle en serait ravie. Après tout c'était un cadeau des ses frères et elle tenait à son Eclair de Feu autant qu'Harry au sien. Ron la suivit, la mine sombre. Il rappela que lorsque Harry avait reçu celui de Sirius quatre ans auparavant, il s'était écoulé plus de quinze jours avant que les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall ne décidassent qu'il était inoffensif. Entre démontage total, examen, remontage et réparation, Ginny risquait de ne pas revoler jusqu'après les vacances. Seul Neville et Luna qui avaient suivi les Weasley jusqu'à la porte entendirent le juron qu'adressa la rouquine à son frère.

Harry et Ellen restèrent seuls dans la pièce secrète, chacun dans un coin de la salle. Le silence, longtemps, fut leur seule compagnie. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot sur moi dans ton…_ testament_.

Il sourit :

- C'est pour cela que tu boudes ? Parce que je t'aurais oubliée ? Mais que voulais-tu que je te laisse ? Tu possèdes déjà plus que ce que nous tous réunis pourrions avoir en toute une vie ! Et ce que je pourrais dire sur toi, ne préfères-tu pas l'entendre de ma bouche ?

- Ce n'est pas cela ! fit-elle agacée. C'est que…

- J'accepte l'idée de mourir ? proposa Harry calmement. Tu l'as dit plusieurs fois, Ellen : tu n'as pas peur de mourir. Moi non plus.

Elle tapa du pied dans un geste irrité, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre.

- Mais là… C'est comme si tu baissais les bras ! C'est comme si tu n'entrevoyais pas d'autres solutions que de mourir pour nous sauver tous !

- C'est une des solutions, Ellen, insista Harry. Et je ne dois pas la négliger. Je ne me résigne aucunement, bien au contraire. Je me prépare juste à cette éventualité…

Elle fronça son visage dans son effort pour retenir la colère qui lui venait en larmes brûlantes du plus profond de ses entrailles, embrasant son cœur, sa gorge et sa tête au passage.

- Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor présomptueux, arrogant et fat !

- Oui, du même genre qu'une Serpentard prête à aller menacer un Salamandre sur son propre territoire…

Elle se crispa brusquement.

- Tu es impossible, Harry Potter ! cria-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute, mais tu étais avertie… Je t'avais prévenu que je n'étais pas un investissement affectif très sûr. Tu as insisté pour faire un bout de chemin avec moi, je ne t'ai jamais caché qu'il risquait de n'être pas très long. Maintenant c'est moi qui te demande de rester auprès de moi sur ce chemin. C'est vrai, je serai seul à l'heure où je devrai me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Mais je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au seuil de la porte.

Elle lança les bras vers lui :

- Je te déteste Harry ! reprocha-t-elle. Depuis que je te connais, je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Je sais, dit-il dans ses cheveux. Mais c'est un effet secondaire qui devrait passer dès que j'aurais battu Voldemort…

…

…

Tout le reste de la semaine, Ginny fut d'une humeur exécrable. Comme un chat en colère, elle sortait les griffes à la moindre occasion et les Première et Deuxième Années en firent les frais. Même Ron reconnut qu'elle était pire que lui dans ses mauvais moments, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Non seulement le balai de la jeune fille était indisponible jusqu'aux vacances, mais les professeurs avaient annulé tous les entraînements. Les deux samedis avant le départ en congé étant libres de matches, ils avaient prétexté qu'il était inutile de prendre des risques supplémentaires. Une inspection générale des balais était prévue et elle pourrait durer jusqu'après la rentrée. Madame Bibine, le professeur Londubat et Flitwick se chargeaient à tour de rôle d'examiner les montures des joueurs de Quidditch. Un accident tel que celui qui venait de survenir aurait été une catastrophe pour l'école s'il avait touché un élève, ou s'il s'était avéré plus grave.

De plus, Molly et Arthur avertis de l'affaire par une indiscrétion des jumeaux à qui Gerald Dennis avait raconté l'histoire qu'il tenait de la plume de sa dulcinée elle-même, s'étaient montrés inflexibles. Leurs enfants quitteraient Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils ne reviendraient pas sur cette décision, malgré les récriminations de Ron et de leur fille.

Ron cependant s'était vu confirmé qu'Hermione ferait partie du voyage. Il en acceptait mieux les dispositions qu'on leur imposait. Harry lui restait sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore et une décision serait prise ultérieurement. Le jeune Potter s'était déclaré heureux de savoir bientôt ses amis en sécurité, même s'il eût préféré les avoir auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible.

…

…

A vrai dire, il était le plus serein de tous. L'approche de ce qu'il attendait et redoutait en même temps lui faisait voir les choses sous un angle nouveau. Il s'étonnait de se trouver si détaché et la tension de ses amis lui semblait vaine et incompréhensible. Ils s'enfermaient tous dans leur travail et leurs tâches quotidiennes, comme si tenir éloigner de leur esprit les réalités de la guerre et du compte à rebours qui commençait pouvait les empêcher de s'accomplir.

Chacun désertait le laboratoire et c'était là que Harry trouvait souvent le repos et le silence qui soulageaient sa tête de plus en plus douloureuse.

Son sommeil était agité, comme aux temps où Jedusor s'insinuait dans ses rêves volontairement ou non. Il ne s'en inquiétait plus. C'était une habitude à présent. Cela ne devait pas entamer ses résolutions. Quelques cuillerées de potion antalgique, une promenade avec Ellen sous les voûtes des jardins enneigés, une partie d'échecs avec Ron, ou bien les pitreries de Seamus, la voix d'Hermione qui le sortait de ses rêves durant les cours… et il était prêt à affronter l'armée entière des mangemorts de son ennemi intime.

…

Algie Lonbudat avait fait appeler Harry dans son bureau le lendemain de l'accident de Viktor pour lui annoncer la reprise de l'entraînement à la magie ancienne. Tous les jours, il se rendait chez le professeur, comme il l'avait fait avec Rogue. Il n'apprenait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Londubat lui faisait simplement travailler la défense contre les forces du mal sans baguette. Il insistait sur ses points faibles, essayait de pousser ses points forts au maximum de leurs possibilités.

Et le vendredi alors que Algie Londubat, harassé, donnait congé au jeune homme, il lui précisa que le lendemain, il l'attendait à la même heure pour une séance de légilimancie.

- Et d'occlumancie, ajouta Harry avec un sourire. Vous croyez que Jedusor va tenter de me posséder comme il l'a fait il y a deux ans au ministère ?

- C'est une possibilité… Bien que je n'y croie pas trop. Tom Jedusor n'a pas pour habitude de commettre deux fois la même erreur. Il ne vous sous-estime pas cette fois, Harry. Il a peut-être un peu trop confiance en ses propres pouvoirs, mais il sait ce que valent les vôtres. Ou du moins il s'en doute.

- Vous n'imaginez tout de même pas que je pourrais le posséder, moi ? fit Harry dans un rire nerveux.

Londubat lui fit signe de revenir vers le bureau derrière lequel il se laissa tomber. Il lui montra de la main une chaise dont Harry se saisit. Le Gryffondor s'apprêta à écouter le professeur avec attention.

- Harry… je crois qu'Albus vous a parlé de la manière dont vous devez vous y prendre pour détruire Voldemort…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher un sourire dubitatif.

- Disons qu'il m'a appris comment je ne devais surtout pas m'y prendre, corrigea-t-il.

Algie lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous n'imaginiez pas que ce serait si facile, n'est-ce pas… Mais avez-vous songé à ce qu'il en était du côté de Voldemort…

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas… dit-il. Moi, je ne suis pas immortel. S'il me tue physiquement, il me tuera tout court… Où est le problème ? Je veux dire : son problème ? Depuis que je lui dévoilé la fin de la prophétie, il sait qu'il doit me tuer de sa main pour en finir avec moi…

- Justement, Harry, le coupa Londubat. Que souhaite vraiment Jedusor ? Vous tuer ?

Harry hésita. C'était une évidence. Depuis qu'il avait eu vent de la prédiction, Voldemort voulait le tuer. C'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il avait voulu le tuer qu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs et… Harry leva les yeux vers le Commandeur :

- Il veut d'abord récupérer ses pouvoirs, et me tuer ensuite.

Algie Londubat hocha lentement la tête.

- Tout à fait, Harry. Pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant sa chute, il doit recouvrer l'intégralité des pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Bien sûr que ta mort est son but, puisque ainsi il éliminera le seul capable de réduire à néant tous ses efforts pour être immortel. Mais avant, il doit trouver le moyen de te reprendre la part de puissance qu'il t'a involontairement donnée, sous peine de ne jamais revenir au niveau qu'il avait atteint. Et encore moins le dépasser pour devenir, son but ultime, le plus grand et le plus terrible des mages noirs de tous les temps !

- Un jour, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait m'arracher ses pouvoirs de ses mains si je refusais de les lui rendre de moi-même… se souvint Harry, songeur.

- Certes, approuva Londubat, mais je doute que ce soit la manière adéquate…

…

Harry fixa longuement son regard dans celui d'Algie Londubat. Il hocha la tête.

- Ce sera un combat de l'esprit, n'est-ce pas. Il devra aller au plus profond de moi-même pour retrouver cet héritage de ce jour-là. C'est pour cela que vous voulez que je m'entraîne encore à l'occlumancie.

Algie Londubat croisa les doigts sur son bureau. Il était très grave.

- Harry, j'essaie seulement d'imaginer tout ce que je peux mettre en œuvre pour te permettre de faire face à Jedusor. De ce que je sais de toi et de lui et de ce qui est arrivé les fois où vous vous êtes déjà trouvés face à face, je ne vois pour l'instant pas d'autre manière de vous affronter. Il faudra que tu exploites le moindre de ses points faibles, et que tu cuirasses chacun des tiens.

- Je sais, murmura Harry en baissant la tête. Je dois trouver la clé qui ouvrira la porte vers le monde des morts. Et je ne suis pas certain de l'avoir en main lorsque l'heure arrivera.

- Pour trouver, Harry, il faut chercher au bon endroit…

- Mais on ne sait que l'on était au bon endroit que lorsqu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, répondit Harry en souriant douloureusement.

Londubat lui rendit son sourire.

- Il suffit de refaire les gestes et de revenir sur les lieux souvent pour retrouver ce qu'on a perdu.

- Hermione prétend que je trouverai la clé en ce jour d'Halloween où il a fait de moi un orphelin.

- Miss Granger est souvent de bon conseil.

- Mais il ne reste rien des lieux et les gestes ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait…

- Tu te trompes Harry, il reste bien des choses de ce jour-là.

- Lui et moi… murmura Harry.

- Et c'est en lui ou en toi que tu trouveras les réponses que tu cherches.

- Autrement dit, ce ne sera que lorsque nous serons face à face que je saurai ce que je dois faire…

- Je me suis laissé dire que tu étais doué pour l'improvisation…

Harry eut un petit rire sceptique.

- Oui, j'espère être inspiré cette fois encore… railla-t-il.

- Tu le seras. Ceux qui écoutent leur cœur, le sont toujours…

Harry cacha un sourire amer en baissant la tête davantage encore. Puis il la releva, résolument.

- Merci professeur, dit-il. J'y vois un peu plus clair. Je craignais que tout ce que j'avais appris ne servirait à rien.

- Ce que l'on apprend, de quelque manière que ce soit, n'est jamais perdu, mon garçon.

Harry leva sa main jusqu'à son front. Londubat le regarda frotter sa cicatrice en silence.

- En fait, reprit le jeune homme. C'est comme un puzzle gigantesque dont on trouverait les pièces une à une… Et il ne m'en manque plus beaucoup pour enfin savoir ce qu'il représente.

- Et quand tu le sauras enfin, il te faudra passer l'ultime épreuve, répondre à la dernière énigme, opina le professeur Londubat.

- Et tout seul ! soupira Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Algie Londubat se mit à rire.

- Solitaire, peut-être, mais pas seul, Harry. La solitude est une notion étrange… Elle ne se compte pas seulement au nombre de personnes qui nous entourent. Et on n'est jamais seul quand on a le cœur plein. Non… Te présenterais-tu, unique champion de tout ce que nous défendons, devant l'armée entière de Voldemort, le plus seul de tous ce ne serait pas toi…

- Mais on ne combat pas une armée avec son cœur, professeur…

- Non, admit le vieil Algie. Et c'est heureux pour toi, tu n'auras à combattre que le commandant en chef…

- C'est une chance ! sourit le jeune homme. C'est tout ce que je sais faire… avec le Quidditch.

Algie Londubat se renversa dans son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts sur sa poitrine.

- Oui… murmura-t-il. Tu es doué pour saisir la balle au bond, Harry. Et finalement, c'est tout ce qu'on attend de toi. Attrape le Vif, Harry, sans te soucier du score, et nous serons vainqueurs, sans contestation possible.

* * *

**RAR :**

**_stellamoon_****_ : là, en ce moment, je me sens extrêmement frustrée : _**c'est aussi ce que je me dis chaque fois que je pose un œil sur mon exemplaire du T6 qui me nargue chaque jour davantage… **_Mais qu'est-ce que ginny et harry ont bien pu voir? la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus du stade? Quelque chose d'affreux en tout cas_**. J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue.

**_MisSV : Sa y est le tome 6 d' hp est sortit !_** Je le sais-heu ! **_Et tu c koi, meme si j' en suis fan je ne vais pas lacheter tant que ta fic ne sera pas fini !_** Hahhahaha ! Tu risques d'attendre un moment encore, parce qu'au rythme d'un chap par semaine il y en a encore pour un moment… Je ne sais pas si tu vas tenir jusque là ! **_J' adore la relation entre harry et ellen, sa seré bien si il pouvait se fiancer ou un truk kom sa pck mem si il ya de la communication entre eux il mon lair un peu distan kan mm._** Tu trouves ? **_En faite j' avais une petite question, quel est ton age ?_** Quel âge tu me donnes ?

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Ha non! Alors là ça relève du sadisme pur et simple? Nan mais c'est quoi cette histoire de couper juste à ce moment! Keskispas? PAS CONTENTE!_** Bon, j'espère que tu l'es davantage cette fois..

**_Halzin : J'en parle pas comme si elle allait disparaitre, mais ta fic arrive dans le dénouement final, c'est toi meme qui l'a dit.. _**ben oui… faut bien, sinon ça va virer Feux de l'Amour et bon… c'est trop mon truc.**_ .j'ai le Tome 6 pour l'instant ca va, quelque fou rire vis a vis des échanges verbales entre Ron et Hermione et les commentaires de Ginny, mais j'attends d'avoir fini pour dire mon opinion. _**Oui ça vaut mieux…

**_Semine_****_ : j'espere que ca rien avoir avec Krum..._** Ben si… en même temps, le terrain de Quidditch, Krum qui demande à Harry son balai… fallait qd même pas sortir de Serdaigle pour le deviner…

**_molly : Tu nous abandonnes encore dans un moment de suspens extrême, tu as l'art des fins abruptes qui nous font attendre avec impatience la suite du "feuilleton" (au sens noble du terme, comme les feuilletonistes du 19e, pour la plupart de grands écrivains)_** Tu me flattes. Ce sont mes écrivains préférés. Et peu de gens savent que Les Trois Mousquetaires est en réalité un roman feuilleton… Même si je ne me compare pas à Dumas, loin de là ! lol !

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : J'aime beaucoup cette métaphore faite avec la forteresse... très imagée, je trouve. _**Avec la complicité involontaire de Michel Fugain, je dois le dire… **_Ellie parvient à pousser les gens à lui faire confiance: même son père la laisse rester à Poudlard._** Elle avait un argument imparable, comme elle le dit elle même. **_On prend de plus en plus conscience que tous jouent un jeu dangereux. _**Plus qu'il n'y parait. **_J'espère que tu t'amuses bien à faire monter ainsi le suspense, parce que nous les lecteurs, quand on lit dans tes réponses "Ce sont les innocents qui sont les premiers touchés" ... on a envie de se ronger les ongles!_** Ahahahhaa ! Méfait accompli !

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Pour une fois que Harry était joyeux, il faut que tu fasses en sorte que l'on s'inquiète sur ce qu'on va découvrir dans le prochain chapitre! Une attaque de Voldemort? Une dispute entre Ron et Krum? le suicide de Wilford? Une attaque de l'un des amis de Harry? _**C'était bien imaginé, mais non c'était beaucoup plus simple que ça… enfin quand je dis simple…

**_chrys63_****_ : je sens que le coup prochain va faire mal.. : _**Tu crois ? **_bon je pensais qu'on aurait des nouvelles du professur krum j'attend avec hate ce qu'il va dire à hermione vu les crises de jalousies de ron ca va pas etre de la tarte. _**Ben voilà… on a eu des nouvelles… comment ça tu n'est pas satisfaite ? **_ellie et ginny leur attitude ne laisse penser qu'elles ont une idée derniere la tete elles ont trop bien pris les conseils d'harry._** Mais ça n'a pas duré, n'est-ce pas… **_bon je me demande ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain alors j'imagine : -ron et krum se battant-une attaque de mangemort-des détraqueurs_** Hahahahah ! et c'est moi qui ai trop d'imagination après ça !

**_Sined_****_ Certains pourraient la trouver trop longue, mais je ne déteste pas. Et au moins tu continue._** Je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Et c'est perdre son temps que de ne pas aller au bout de ce qu'on a commencé. **_J'attend la suite avec une impatience non dissimulée, et je cherche encore à savoir où tu nous emmène_**. Te creuse pas trop la tête, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

**_daniet : Alors là ce chapitre, il me fout par terre. Tu as vraiment l'art de nous endormir avant de nous balancer un grand coup dans la figure à la fin. _**Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce n'était pas fait exprès… mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si violent.  
**_Dans ce chapitre on a presque l'impression que les choses reprennent leur cours normal. On retrouve notre Harry amoureux et légèrement maladroit, Ron complètement jaloux, Hermione qui se noit dans le travail, Ginny et Ellie qui complotent ensemble et Malefoy avec ses réflexions à deux balles. _**Oui la routine… tout a l'air comme avant… Quant à Crabbe, le pauvre, il me fait vraiment de la peine. Il ne comprendra définitivement jamais rien. Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. **_Mais le jour où Voldemort va entrer directement en scène je crains le pire. Harry m'a l'air un peu trop sûr de lui. Neville également. Et Ellie mais ça on y est habitué. Ils ne devraient pas oublier que c'est Voldemort qui est derrière tout cela et qu'avec lui , on entre dans une toute autre catégorie, on passe au stade supérieur. Ils commencent à remporter de sérieuses victoires dans la bataille de Poudlard mais reste encore le vrai combat contre Voldemort. Et là, rien n'est joué..._** Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'en rappeler… **_De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à Ellie. Je te rachète tous tes droits de paternité sur ce personnage et je t'interdis de lui faire du mal. Sinon je te jure que je fais un malheur._** Hahahhahahahha ! **_Bon je suppose qu'il s'agit de Krum. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire à ce pauvre gars? Il faut dire que je n'aime pas beaucoup les remarques de Malefoy concernant Ron et Krum. Il ne dit rien à la légère celui-là. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait quelque chose à Krum? _**Ca c'est de l'intuition…

**_DoraB_****_ Hum... pleis de sentiments ce chapitre ! Pour quand la grande bataille ? Bientot jespère ..! C bien que Harry retrouve le sourire de temps en temps ... je commencais a croire quil allait devenir moine à force de ruminer ses pensées sombres ! _**Les moines ne ruminent pas forcément de sombres pensées… Quant à la grande bataille, on y vient… on y vient…

**_louve26 : Enfin, après "danger dans la volière", "petite accalmie à l'infirmerie" et ce moment de tendresse infinie (danse dans la salle de classe), la bataille reprend !_** Je crois que je vais t'engager pour me trouver des titres ! **_Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me tracasse dans la relation Hermione/Ron. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que leur relation ne tient qu'à un fil ? Qu'au bout d'un an et demi environ de "relation intime",_** Heu, ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis février de l'année précédente… ça fait tout juste 8 /9 mois… **_ils en sont toujours au point des non-dits, des sentiments pas vraiment dévoilés ? (…) mais la jalousie exhacerbée de Ron envers Krum me semble excessive. N'a-t-il pas compris qu'Hermione l'aimait ? A-t-il toujours si peu confiance en sa valeur, en ce qu'il représente pour elle pour douter encore ? Tss, tss, tss, j'ai dû mal à comprendre, mais bon, c'est toi qui mène la barque, n'est-ce pas ?_** Sincèrement ? mon sentiment perso sur ces deux personnages et leur relation, est qu'ils savent pertinemment qu'ils s'aiment mutuellement –pardonnez l'expression- mais que ça leur fait peur. Parce que ce n'est pas évident d'admettre des sentiments aussi forts, à n'importe quel âge, mais au leur en particulier. Hermione n'est pas très expansive. Et Ron nous montre une nature quelque peu superficielle – sans doute pour ne pas laisser voir celui qu'il est réellement, qu'il ne juge pas à la hauteur… et cela on le sait depuis le T1. Et si tu crois que le temps qui passe arrange ce genre de choses… je peux t'assurer que non. Mais je ne peux en dire plus à ce stade de l'histoire… **_Petite question toute personnelle : reste-t-il beaucoup de chapitres ou as-tu déjà fini ?_** Je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres. Et ce n'est pas les plus faciles, pour toutes sortes de raisons… **_Et puis, j'attends aussi avec impatience de savoir comment cette raclure de fond de chaudron de Wilford va se faire ratatiner (par Crabbe ? pourquoi pas...)._** hahahahahha ! pourquoi pas en effet ? **_Egalement, j'ai l'impression que celui qui dégommera définitivement Malefoy sera plutôt Nott que quelqu'un d'autre. _**Cela semble une éventualité. Reste à savoir de quelle manière il pourrait dégommer Malefoy…

Choups : **_Tu disais qu'on devrait avoir l'habitude, que c'était pas la première fic qui terminait l'histoire avant la vraie fin, mais c'est la première fois que je lis une histoire aussi longue, et la seule qui soit centrée sur l'intrigué générale des livres, et pas que sur une chose spéciale, du genre un couple, etc... Donc forcément... _**oui donc on m'attend au tournant… comme si j'avais pas assez de pression comme ça, hein ! lol ! **_Crabbe il m'amuse. Le pauvre, il marche pas il court à chaque fois qu'on lui dit quelque chose. Et il ne veut surtout pas être remercié, c'est drole._** C'est pathétique, plutôt non ?

**_fleur black_****_ : Salut, je voulais te dire que je te lis depuis le début des secrets d'hermione 2 et que je trouve ton histoire géniale. _**Merci, mais j'espère que tu as commencé par les Secrets 1 parce que sinon tu ne dois pas comprendre grand-chose…

**_Voldemort : c'est cool qu'ellen ne soit pas partie même si je ne pensait pas que tu t'en séparerais, ça serais un coup dur pour Harry._** Et pour pas mal de lecteurs on dirait ! lol !**_Allez bon courage pour la suite. _**Merci j'en ai besoin ! j'attaque un gros morceau !

**_bertie crochue_****_ : Sinon, ça veut dire quoi 'Freeman stand or Freeman fa'? J'en ai jamais entendu parler et j'avoue que je ne suis pas très bonne en Anglais... _**C'est les paroles de la chansons que chante Ellie dans le chap 78 des secrets d'Hermione 1 : l'hymne écossais : mot à mot cela signifie l'homme libre fait face ou l'homme libre tombe –ou meurt. Cela ressemble aux cris des insurgés lors de la Révolution : la Liberté ou la Mort…

**_cemeil : Rhô! Tu parles d'une fin de chapitre... De cette manière, on est obligé de revenir la semaine prochaine! ;-)_** Hahahahahah ! Mais l'attraction de mon charme de lecture perpétuelle sera-t-elle aussi forte que celle du T6 ? Qui était sur le terrain de Quidditch? **_Viktor... Mouais... Ma première idée est qu'il s'est retrouvé à un Ron mécontent et qu'il lui a dit sa manière de penser..._** Tu crois qu'il aurait osé ? **_Mais... bon... Dis... on la revoit quand Luna? Lol! Elle me manque un ti peu dans ces moments là! ;-)_** Heu… l'a revue là… et on va encore la revoir Luna… mais tu sais parfois, elle s'éclipse.

**_Alixe_****_ J'ai honte, je me suis rappelé de ce qui était arrivé à Bulstrode, juste après avoir posté ma review._** Mdr ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il y a tant de personnages**_… La berceuse, c'est important ? (moi je crois vu ta façon d'en parler avec l'air de ne pas y toucher)_** Heu ? je suis obligée de répondre tout de suite ?

**_Lyane_****_ : C'est pas mal comme idée, on pense trop souvent que Crabbe et Goyle sont des demeurés finis, alors qu'ils se contentent juste de suivre Malfoy. On ne sait rien de plus que se que JKR nous montre d'eux._** Ils ne sont pas très fins quand même, hein… mais bon c'est pas leur faute non plus…


	99. Chapitre 178 : Castigat Ridendo

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 178**

**Castigat Ridendo**

…

Ron se qualifia pour les demi-finales le samedi matin, dans une salle des Quatre Maisons presque comble. Viktor Krum, qui arbitrait la partie entre le Gryffondor et Sanders de Serdaigle, le félicita chaudement.

- J'aimerais beaucoup faire une partie contre toi, assura le Bulgare. Charlie a dit que tu jouais vraiment très bien et je crois qu'il se trompait : tu joues encore mieux que cela.

Ron se contenta de serrer la main du jeune homme sans dire un mot. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise devant lui. Il se hâta de rejoindre Harry parmi les spectateurs, qui attentaient la fin de la partie entre Ellen et Bobbins.

Ron s'assit et murmura avec assurance :

- Elle va faire une bouchée de Bobbins ! Avec un peu de chance le tirage au sort des demi-finales l'enverra rencontrer l'un des deux autres vainqueurs et on pourra se faire la revanche de l'an dernier. Ce serait chouette, hein ?

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui râlais l'an dernier parce que tu devais disputer ton titre de meilleur joueur d'échecs à McGregor.

Ron prit un air contrit :

- L'an dernier c'était l'an dernier… Et beaucoup de choses ont changé… Toi tu ne savais même pas qu'elle existait, McGregor.

Harry lui rendit une grimace imitée de Peeves. Il tut la réponse ironique qu'il allait lui faire concernant sa propre situation sentimentale quelques douze mois plus tôt quand il surprit un regard de Ron qui suivait les allées et venues de Krum autour des échiquiers.

Le jeune Weasley se pencha vers son ami pour lui chuchoter en confidence :

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était allée le trouver pour essayer de lui expliquer qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux que ce qu'il y avait déjà eu…

- Et ? fit Harry incertain. Elle a réussi… ?

Ron haussa les épaules, les yeux fixés sur le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

- Je sais pas, mais ce qui compte c'est ce qu'elle a fait, non ? Je veux dire que ce qui est important c'est ce qu'elle pense…

Harry hocha la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'il voulait en donner l'air.

Ron ramena son attention vers Harry. Il se mordit les lèvres et se racla la gorge. Il se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

- J'ai décidé que pendant les vacances…

Ses taches de rousseur incendièrent son visage. Il baissa les yeux et la voix :

- … je lui demanderai si elle veut bien se fiancer avec moi…

Harry resta quelques secondes comme stupéfixé.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui ricanais il y a quelques semaines quand Justin et Susan se sont fiancés ? dit-il enfin.

Ron baissa la tête.

- Je sais… mais ce n'est plus pareil… Je lui demanderai juste après la cérémonie du mariage de Percy et Pénélope. C'est un bon moment, tu ne crois pas…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il cherchait ses mots. Avec Ron, il fallait toujours prendre garde à ce qu'on disait, et à la manière dont on le disait.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la visite de Viktor au club de Duels ?...

Ron évita de regarder son ami dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi cela en aurait-il un ?

- Si cela t'embête tant que cela, reprit Harry, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le trouver toi-même ? Après tout, c'est ce que Viktor a fait quand il est venu me demander si c'était vrai que Hermione et moi étions aussi intimes qu'il le paraissait…

Ron rougit brusquement.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Je… ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille… Et puis ce n'est pas à moi de le faire… Et Hermione serait furieuse contre moi ! Elle croirait que… que je suis jaloux de Krum !

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? se moqua légèrement Harry.

- Non ! Enfin… je ne dis pas que ça ne m'a pas agacé quand il est arrivé au début du club de Duels. C'est vrai, pourquoi a-t-il choisi le jour où Hermione et moi le dirigeons… ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à celui que toi tu conduis… Et toutes les filles qui lui tournaient autour. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'elles ont pu dire quand la Gazette d'avril dernier est sortie… C'en était écoeurant… Et professeur Krum par ci… Et professeur Krum par là… Même les garçons s'y sont mis. C'était à celui qui se mesurerait à lui ! Et à celui qui sortirait le sort le plus extraordinaire !

- Il nous a quand même donné quelques détails sur la manière d'intervenir des Mangemorts… essaya de glisser Harry avec un sourire taquin.

- Il les a donnés à Hermione ! corrigea Ron en grognant. A l'entendre, il n'y a pas plus intelligente, ni plus avisée, ni plus… Berk ! Comment peut-elle supporter pareils discours aussi mielleux…

- Parce que c'est agréable à entendre… suggéra Harry.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi je lui dis qu'elle est intelligente…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- La seule chose de ce genre que je t'ai entendu lui dire, Ron, c'est : je trouve ton cerveau admirable…

- Et alors ? refit Ron. Ça revient au même, non ?

Harry fit une grimace qui signifiait indubitablement non…

- Et je lui dis souvent qu'elle est belle ! renchérit Ron. Tiens ! Pas plus tard que ce matin… !

- Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux, Ron… Et elle t'a répondu : Je les ai coiffés. Et tu as ajouté : Ha ! Je me disais aussi que tu avais quelque chose de différent ce matin…

- Et alors ?

- Alors ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une déclaration, Ron…

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je demanderai à McGregor quel genre de déclaration tu lui fais ! marmonna-t-il perfidement.

- Hé ! l'avertit Harry en brandissant son index devant son ami. Et puis, c'est pas de moi dont on parle ! C'est de toi et d'Hermione. Et de Viktor !

- Viktor… renifla Ron en reprenant d'instinct l'intonation dédaigneuse qu'il avait quelques mois plus tôt quand il prononçait le surnom de _Vicky_qu'il donnait à Krum.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule affectueusement.

- Tu penses vraiment que mettre une bague au doigt d'Hermione réglera ton problème de jalousie, Ron… ?

Cette fois, le jeune homme préféra se taire. Il reprit au bout d'un moment :

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, hein ?

- Hermione n'aime pas les ultimatums, tu le sais comme moi.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire, soupira Harry, que si c'est pour informer Viktor Krum qu'Hermione t'appartient…. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne raison pour te fiancer… Maintenant, si tu veux proclamer au monde que tu l'aimes au point de songer à passer le reste de ta vie avec elle…

Il grimaça en secouant la tête.

- Enfin, ce que j'en dis moi… La spécialiste c'est Hermione… et je doute qu'il soit très pertinent d'aller lui poser la question de cette manière. Après tout, tu as peut-être raison. Et puis tu verras bien la réponse qu'elle te fera…

Ron baissa la tête. Il croisa et décroisa ses doigts plusieurs minutes durant avant de rependre, très sérieux.

- Vivre le reste de ma vie auprès d'elle, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et il se pourrait que le reste de ma vie se résume à peu de choses…

Il tourna la tête vers Harry avant d'ajouter :

- Et celles-là, je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu as à faire ou ne pas faire, répondit-il. Mais puisque tu me demandes mon avis, je te suggère de bien réfléchir à la manière dont tu lui présenteras les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que mes deux meilleurs amis soient malheureux alors qu'ils peuvent l'éviter…

- Le meilleur moyen d'éviter que nous soyons malheureux, aurait été d'éviter de ramener Krum à Poudlard ! grommela Ron.

- Tu es sûr de cela ? demanda Harry.

- Autant que de battre McGregor en finale cette année aussi ! affirma Ron.

…

Ils se tournèrent vers le mur de la salle où, sur une toile blanche, à l'aide de sa baguette Hannah Abbot reproduisait les déplacements des pièces de la partie en cours entre Ellen McGregor et Fergus Bobbins, dont les noms apparaissaient au dessus de l'échiquier représenté, le premier en blanc, le second en noir.

Ron ricanait à chaque manœuvre de Bobbins, et annonçait à Harry les déplacements qu'allait effectuer Ellie pour le contrer et préparer sa propre stratégie. Il riait sous cape parfois, comme d'une bonne blague, et murmurait « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est maline… J'ai hâte de me retrouver face à elle samedi prochain… Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'on se rencontre en demi-finale. »

Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, les yeux fixés sur le profil concentré d'Ellen. Ses cheveux retenus en arrière dégageaient son front, ses tempes et ses oreilles finement ourlées, aux lobes nus. Une paire de boucles d'oreilles, songea-t-il. Puisque ni lui ni Ginny n'avaient pu trouver où se procurer un flacon de son parfum –elle le faisait venir de France, par ses cousines ; et c'était de _l'eau de toilette_ ! pas du parfum, avait-elle dit à Ginny- il lui fallait penser à un autre cadeau. Il avait vu une paire de boucles qui lui plaisait dans l'un des catalogues qui circulaient parmi ses camarades. Mais il hésitait encore. Il manquait ce petit quelque chose, ce pincement au cœur, qui fait dire : C'est pour elle ! et pour personne d'autre !

…

Il ne restait qu'Ellie et Bobbins au milieu de la salle silencieuse. Les deux autres qualifiés avaient rejoint le public. C'étaient une fille de Serdaigle et un garçon de Poufsouffle – ce qui fit dire à Ron qu'on pourrait appeler les prochaines rencontres de l'après midi le Tournoi des Quatre Sorciers.

Cela fit à peine sourire Harry.

- Il y en a encore pour longtemps ? chuchota-t-il à Ron.

- Bobbins revient. Il semble avoir compris la tactique de McGregor, estima Ron. Elle va devoir revoir sa stratégie. Il est possible qu'on en ait encore pour une heure… au moins.

- Alors on se retrouve à table… conclut Harry.

…

Il quitta la salle commune pour se rendre dans le laboratoire. Il était sûr que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il avait besoin d'un vrai silence. Il percevait les présences de ses camarades comme un brouhaha persistant et il avait beau fermer son esprit, la lancinante mélopée de ses rêves, comme une incantation hypnotique, emplissait ses pensées.

Elle lui laissait au cœur une amertume douloureuse que le désœuvrement de cette matinée avait ravivée.

Il avait cru que le balancement régulier était celui de la chanson d'Ellen à son oreille. Mais depuis plusieurs nuits, la lente cadence se faisait plus précise et la voix qui chantait lui faisait monter au cœur une douceur mêlée de regrets. Il s'était éveillé en larmes le matin même, et le front en feu.

Il se sentait la gorge sèche. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette impression, Nagini avait attaqué le Zoo de Londres.

…

Il sursauta. Ginny poussa un cri en même temps qu'elle refermait la porte dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle interdite. Tu devrais être en bas, avec tout le monde…

- J'y suis pas ! lui répondit Harry avec une évidence contrariée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas toi-même ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces airs de conspiratrice.

Ginny prit un visage contrit.

- Je venais prendre la Carte. J'en ai besoin…

Elle se rapprocha de la table et sourit à Harry.

- Tu ne le diras pas à Ron, n'est-ce pas…

- Pourquoi le dirais-je à Ron ? Et qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas dire à Ron ? Tu sais, Ginny, par moment, j'ai vraiment l'impression que vous, les Weasley, parlez une autre langue que celle de tout un chacun… Il faut un dictionnaire pour vous comprendre…

Ginny s'assit auprès d'Harry.

- Je dois aller à Pré-Au-Lard, dit-elle de but en blanc.

L'air ahuri d'Harry l'incita à poursuivre.

- Je vais prendre l'un des passages secrets pour me rendre à Pré-Au-Lard cet après midi… insista-t-elle.

- Tu es complètement folle ! s'écria enfin Harry. C'est beaucoup trop risqué !

- Pas plus que quand tu y es allé toi-même ! Moi je n'ai pas à mes trousses un dangereux évadé d'Azkaban qui veut me tuer !

- Sirius ne voulait pas me tuer !

- Mais tu l'ignorais !

…

Ginny quitta la table et se dirigea vers le placard. Harry la suivit.

- Et tu t'imagines que ton absence ne passera pas inaperçue ! Tu risques de te faire renvoyer !

- Ho ! Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille la tête dans le placard. On ne sait même pas si on reviendra après les vacances ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche de me faire renvoyer ! Tu sais où est la cape ? Ellie m'a dit qu'elle l'avait rangée ici !

…

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Pas étonnant qu'il eût si mal à la tête avec des amis pareils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Pré-Au-Lard ?

Ginny poussa un cri de triomphe et exhiba la cape d'invisibilité.

- Je veux voir Gerald.

- Il est à Pré-Au-Lard !

- A la Tête de Sanglier, soupira Ginny.

- Pourquoi… ? Ce sont les jumeaux qui l'ont envoyé ? Ils ont eu des nouvelles ?

- Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas ! J'ai eu le malheur de lui raconter que mon balai avait été saboté… En plus, il a été blessé légèrement lors de la dernière mission de l'AD et ses parents ont su qu'il faisait partie de la fameuse Brigade Masquée… Ils lui ont interdit de recommencer. Il leur a répondu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il s'est disputé avec eux et il est parti de chez eux. Les jumeaux l'ont hébergé jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de prendre une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier…

Elle parlait presque à voix basse, sur un ton précipité. Elle reprit son souffle dans une inspiration sifflante.

- Il s'imagine que tu seras plus en sécurité s'il passe une partie de la journée à Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Harry.

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Je lui ai dit qu'il était ridicule ! Cela ne sert à rien !

- Et c'est pour le lui prouver que tu veux prendre tant de risques ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que si je le lui dis de vive voix… Il comprendra…

- Il comprendra surtout que tu as bravé tous les dangers pour le retrouver !

Ginny fit une moue frondeuse.

- Tant pis ! Après tout… On ne sait pas si on passera Noël, alors…

Elle fit un geste de la main qui signifiait manifestement qu'elle se moquait de tout le reste.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Ron va te tuer… dit-il. Ron va vous tuer tous les deux !

Elle eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Gerry n'est qu'en troisième position sur la liste noire de Ron, fit-elle. Et maintenant que Pettigrew est mort, ses envies de meurtres s'exercent principalement envers ce pauvre Viktor…

- Justement, répondit Harry. Viktor est professeur à Poudlard… Gerald Dennis, lui, est beaucoup plus accessible !

- Tu n'auras qu'à te taire ! trancha Ginny.

Elle mit la carte dans sa poche et roula la cape autour de son bras, puis tira la langue à Harry avant de sortir.

Ce dernier se rassit à la table. Son mal de tête était revenu au galop.

…

A nouveau, il sursauta. Il se tourna vers la porte pour demander à Ginny de bien vouloir le laisser à l'écart de ses turpitudes. Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Ellen s'avança vers lui, les mains tendues.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle en examinant son visage un peu pâle. Un peu d'air te ferait le plus grand bien. Quelle idée as-tu eu de venir t'enfermer ici…

Harry résista à ses tentatives pour le faire se lever.

- Allez ! Insista-t-elle. Profitons du temps clément ! Dès demain, c'est la tempête de neige assurée !

- C'est une prédiction de Trelawney ? railla Harry.

- Non, de Firenze et pas plus tard qu'hier !

Harry finit par se laisser convaincre. Elle n'avait pas tort, un peu de fraîcheur ne lui ferait pas de mal.

…

Elle avait déjà son manteau sur le bras, il l'emmena vers les quartiers de Gryffondor pour y chercher le sien. Il la fit passer dans le couloir qui menait jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Allez… insista Harry comme elle hésitait à le suivre. Je te montre le chemin… pour le jour où tu devras conduire tes camarades vers l'abri d'une Maison plus sûre.

- Et qui te dit que je choisirai Gryffondor pour mettre mes camarades à l'abri, voulut fanfaronner Ellie.

Elle s'attira un regard courroucé d'Imogen qui toisa la jeune fille avec ostentation. La Grosse Dame ne se décidait pas à ouvrir le passage bien que Harry lui eût donné par trois fois le mot de passe. Il toussota dans son poing.

- Imogen ? fit-il de son ton le plus aimable. Vous connaissez Ellen McGregor, je suppose…

Imogen daigna lui accorder son attention.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de cette demoiselle en effet… Mon amie Violet traîne parfois dans des endroits peu fréquentables.

Ellie lui rendit un petit salut ironique.

- N'êtes-vous pas assignée à l'ouverture des portes de Gryffondor ? demanda la préfète de Serpentard.

Imogen leva un sourcil.

- En effet !

- Alors vous manquez à vos devoirs : Harry vous a donné le mot de passe –trois fois, même- et la porte n'est toujours pas ouverte…

Harry lui fit les gros yeux tandis que la Grosse Dame manquait s'étouffer de stupeur.

- Votre amie est d'une insolence rare, jeune homme ! s'exclama-t-elle. Etes-vous certain de vouloir la faire entrer chez nous ?

- Imogen, je vous en prie…

La Grosse Dame soupira et haussa les épaules :

- En tous cas, moi, je décline toute responsabilité…

Et comme ils passaient derrière le tableau, ils l'entendirent marmonner : « On aura tout vu ! ».

…

Harry fit un sourire d'excuse à Ellen qui n'était pas très rassurée malgré ses airs bravaches. Heureusement la salle commune de Gryffondor était vide, et elle n'eut pas à donner d'explication sur sa présence en territoire étranger.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir rester seule ici quelques instants ? s'assura Harry.

- Crois-tu que je risque davantage ici que dans ton dortoir ? se moqua-t-elle.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir.

- Et puis que dirait-on si on te voyait sortir de ta chambre en compagnie d'une Serpentard ?

- Tu n'es pas _une_ Serpentard, tu es… ma petite amie…

Il ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer légèrement. Il crut qu'elle allait se mettre à rire et se moquer de cet argument qui l'enfonçait davantage. Elle se contenta de sourire.

- Crois-tu que c'est ce qu'on dirait ? _On a surpris Potter sortir de son dortoir avec sa petite amie_ ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle la salle ronde en rouge et or.

- Ici, je reste une Serpentard…

Elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher et Harry la laissa seule pour aller chercher son manteau.

Ils ressortirent sous le regard soupçonneux d'Imogen. Harry sentit Ellen se détendre et il lui sourit en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

…

Dans le Hall, ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs camarades qui quittaient la Salle des Quatre Maisons surchauffée. Les qualifications pour les demi-finales de l'après-midi étaient terminées et tous cherchaient à se changer les idées. Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas demandé à Ellen comment s'était terminée la partie.

- Alors ? fit-il sur un ton dégagé. Qui a gagné ?

Elle eut un haussement de sourcil ironique et faussement vexé :

- Tu le demandes ?

- Cela veut dire que tu vas encore passer l'après midi dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ?

Ellie eut l'air un peu moins assuré tout à coup.

- Et que fais-tu de l'honneur des Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Harry poussa la petite porte latérale du Hall et ils sortirent sur le perron.

- Ha oui… l'honneur des Serpentard… renifla-t-il.

…

Le ciel était dégagé. Un pâle soleil brillait, très loin, derrière la traîne d'un nuage. Le froid mordit leurs joues dès qu'ils furent dehors. Ils rajustèrent leur écharpe autour de leur cou.

- On fait un petit tour ? proposa Ellie.

Elle désigna du menton Rusard qui accompagnait un petit groupe de quatre ou cinq Salamandres, Blaise Zabini en tête, chacun une pelle à la main.

- Regarde, ils ont dégagé les chemins, ce serait dommage qu'ils aient travaillé pour rien…

Ils descendirent les escaliers alors que Seamus les interpellait.

- Jolie manœuvre de diversion, McGregor ! s'écria-t-il. Bobbins n'y a vu que du feu…

- Merci Finnigan ! répondit Ellie. J'apprécie le commentaire d'un connaisseur…

Lavande Brown se mit à rire.

- Seamus est nul aux échecs !

- Je sais ! répliqua Ellen en riant elle aussi.

Seamus fit mine de se vexer. Il ramassa une poignée de neige qu'il envoya vers Ellie, avant d'essayer d'en glisser une autre dans le col du manteau de Lavande.

Parvati et Padma se jetèrent au secours de leur amie et bombardèrent Seamus de boules de neige.

Harry et Ellen se sauvèrent du théâtre des hostilités, en tentant d'éviter les projectiles. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement tout en riant et quand ils furent à l'abri des tirs de leurs camarades, auxquels Justin, Susan, Ernie et Hannah s'étaient joints, tous contre Seamus Finnigan, Ellen ramassa elle aussi une poignée qu'elle lança dans la mêlée. Harry l'entraîna avant que le groupe se retournât contre eux.

…

Il y eut un cri, de Neville, debout sur la première marche du parvis. Harry suivit la direction de son index. Une boule de neige arrivait droit vers eux. Vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Le temps s'était figé. Les jeunes gens continuaient à jouer au loin, et les sons lui parvenaient étouffés.

Harry leva la main. La boule ne dévia pas. Il pointa le doigt vers la sphère blanche ainsi que McGonagall l'avait fait avec sa baguette quelques jours plus tôt. La neige fondit aussitôt.

…

Alors Harry comprit. Il tourna la tête vers Ellen, à quelques pas de lui, qui riait, menaçant Seamus de sa baguette. Elle lui criait que les boules de neige ensorcelées étaient interdites.

- Pousse-toi ! hurla Harry.

Mais il était trop tard. Il se précipita au devant d'elle tandis qu'un autre cri retentissait, sorti de plusieurs poitrines effarées. Harry poussa Ellie. Elle tomba sur le dos, dans la neige des bordures. Il s'effondra sur elle, son visage dans son épaule.

…

Il y eut un silence et en quelques secondes des cris à nouveau. Ellie repoussait Harry sans pouvoir le soulever.

- Harry ? dit-elle mi riant, mi sérieuse. Tu sais que j'adorerais te voir profiter de la situation, mais ce n'est pas très confortable… et cela devient gênant…

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas. Et les voix se rapprochaient. Elle tourna difficilement la tête sur le côté.

- Harry, s'il te plait… Ce n'est plus drôle…

Elle dégagea ses bras de sous le corps du jeune homme. La neige froide pénétra dans ses manches. Elle frissonnait à présent. Elle mit ses mains autour de la tête d'Harry pour le forcer à la lever vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient chauds et poisseux.

…

Il y eut le visage de Lavande Brown au-dessus d'eux. La Gryffondor mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un nouveau cri. Et la panique s'empara d'Ellen. Elle repoussa Harry des épaules et des genoux. Elle sentit qu'on le soulevait. La voix de Neville demandait d'aller chercher McGonagall. Elle eut froid quand le corps d'Harry fut étendu dans la neige à côté d'elle. Elle regardait ses mains rougies, et tour à tour chacun de ses camarades. Seamus Finnigan fixait avec stupeur une pierre ensanglantée qu'il tenait à la main. Elle baissa les yeux vers Harry et la neige sous sa tête était rosée.

Elle hurla sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

…

Il rêvait. Il savait qu'il rêvait. C'était un rêve qu'il faisait souvent. Il n'avait pas peur. Tout allait bien. Il volait.

Il avait chaud. Il était bien. Il y avait cette odeur familière. Celle des feux de cheminée, des bûches qui brûlent dans l'âtre, au-dessus d'une autre plus âcre, animale. Il n'avait presque plus mal et il ne pleurait plus. Il avait chaud. Il était bien. On l'emmenait loin des cris et de ce rire de dément. Loin de cet éclair vert qui avait aveuglé la pièce.

Il volait. C'était une sensation agréable. Il s'éloignait de tout ce qui lui faisait peur. De tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Les cris revenaient parfois. Lily ! Emmène Harry ! Sauve-toi ! Et il avait peur. Non ! Pas Harry ! Laissez-le ! Pitié ! Et il pleurait. Pousse-toi idiote ! Et il avait mal. Il avait froid. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. Que le silence et l'obscurité.

Il volait. Il était bien. Il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, tout contre un cœur qui battait doucement, dans l'odeur du bois fumé. Loin du bruit et de l'effroi. Il oubliait déjà. Il n'y avait rien avant, que l'obscurité et la confusion.

A part cette voix qui chantait doucement. Mais il avait beau l'appeler de toutes ses forces, il ne l'entendait plus. Il essayait pourtant de retenir quelques images. En vain. Les visages s'effaçaient et il n'arrivait qu'à coller sur ses souvenirs les portraits des photos. Et la voix de sa mère était celle de ce jour-là dans le cimetière quand son ombre était sortie de la baguette de Voldemort. C'était une voix d'outre-tombe ; Ou bien ce cri de désespoir qui revenait chaque fois qu'il rencontrait les Détraqueurs. Même l'air de la berceuse le fuyait.

Il volait loin du champ de ruines qu'était son passé. Et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

…

Les senteurs embaumées de l'infirmerie remplacèrent l'odeur brute du manteau d'Hagrid. Et la douleur n'était plus dans son front, mais à l'arrière de son crâne. Il avait mal à la tête. Son cœur battait jusque dans ses tempes enserrées par un étau. Ses oreilles sifflaient et sa vue était trouble. Il voulut se lever, mais une main puissante le maintint plaqué contre le lit.

- Ne bougez pas, Potter…

La voix brusque de Madame Pomfresh, avec un léger accent d'inquiétude. Harry repoussa vivement la main qui se tendait encore vers lui.

- Ellen ! dit-il. C'est elle qui était visée ! Elle est en danger…

- Mais c'est vous qui êtes blessé… !

Madame Pomfresh ne se laissait jamais impressionner.

Elle appuya sur la poitrine d'Harry et le força à s'allonger sur les coussins.

- Ellen… essaya encore Harry.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle retourna au rideau et l'ouvrit. Elle fit un geste de la main.

- McGregor uniquement…

Et comme un murmure s'élevait, elle reprit :

- Je vous en prie ! Un peu de silence ! Respectez le repos de vos camarades. Granger, allez prévenir le Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie.

La voix de Ron s'éleva, tremblante d'angoisse :

- Mais comment va Harry ?

Madame Pomfresh tourna la tête vers le jeune homme étendu sur le lit blanc. Elle revint vers ceux qui attendaient dehors.

- Il survivra… une fois de plus…

…

Madame Pomfresh écarta le rideau pour laisser passer Ellen. Harry se redressa sur le coude quand il la vit.

Ellen McGregor était si blanche que ses cheveux bruns paraissaient noirs autour de son visage chiffonné. Ses yeux rougis brillaient encore de larmes retenues. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle lui tendit ses lunettes.

- Je les ai réparées, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Harry voulut chausser ses verres et il s'aperçut qu'il portait un bandage autour de la tête. Il renonça à mettre ses lunettes.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir auprès de lui.

Elle fondit en larmes et prit place sur la chaise auprès du lit.

Madame Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle va très bien, répondit-elle à la place d'Ellie.

Elle se rapprocha d'Harry et entreprit d'enlever son bandage.

- Nous avons été obligés de couper vos cheveux, Potter… Ce n'est pas très esthétique, je vous averti… Mais comme vous n'avez pas d'œil derrière la tête, cela ne vous gênera guère n'est-ce pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, dit-il. Mes cheveux repoussent très vite…

Il tendit la main à Ellen et lui sourit en tournant la tête sur le côté pour mieux la regarder. Madame Pomfresh maintenait sa tête penchée en avant. Il sentait une douleur diffuse à l'arrière de son crâne et des tiraillements dans ses cheveux.

Ellie prit vivement la main qui se tendait vers elle.

- Je suis désolée, Harry, sanglota-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… répondit Harry.

Ellen baissa les yeux.

Madame Pomfresh appliqua sur la plaie d'Harry une pommade fraîche et la douleur s'estompa.

- J'espère que vos cheveux auront la patience d'attendre quelques heures avant de repousser, Potter. Laissez la cicatrisation se faire…

…

Elle revint vers le rideau alors qu'Harry remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Le monde lui parut soudain plus net.

- Je vais vous garder en observation encore un moment Potter, annonça la guérisseuse. Un coup à la tête n'est jamais anodin. Je vous demande seulement de bien vouloir recevoir vos camarades qui s'inquiètent pour vous. Vous les rassurerez vous-même et ils cesseront enfin d'encombrer mon infirmerie !

Harry sourit à Madame Pomfresh. Elle ouvrit le rideau et Ron se précipita le premier au chevet d'Harry.

- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, scrutant le visage de son ami avec anxiété.

Sur le seuil du box, Ginny et Neville se tenaient côte à côte. Luna se glissa sur le côté et s'assit au pied du lit d'Harry.

- Tu l'as échappé belle, dit-elle. Si la pierre avait frappé quelques centimètres plus bas, tu ne serais plus de ce monde.

Ron envoya à la jeune fille un regard noir.

- Tu nous as fait très peur, admit-il cependant.

- Mais c'est à Ellen que la pierre était destinée, répondit Harry. Sait-on qui l'a lancée ?

Neville s'avança d'un pas vers le lit.

- Elle venait du côté des Salamandres, dit-il.

- Mais Rusard les surveillait de près, rappela Harry.

Neville hocha gravement la tête.

- Et ils n'ont pas de baguette ! Comment auraient-ils pu ensorceler la pierre pour qu'elle vise Ellen ? insista Harry.

- Ce n'est pas eux…

La voix d'Ellen était basse et un peu rauque. Elle voulut retirer sa main de celle d'Harry mais celui-ci la retint fermement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Archer et Bobbins… Ils étaient tout près de Rusard… Ils ont compris eux aussi que la boule de neige venait du même coin, mais qu'elle ne pouvait venir des Salamandres…

Elle prit une inspiration qui ressemblait à un sanglot retenu.

- C'était Wilford, dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Je n'ai pas vu Wilford… commença Harry. Un sortilège de Désillusion ?

Ellen secoua la tête.

- Celui du Caméléon ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Je crois, murmura Ellen. Mais Wilford n'est pas aussi doué que toi en illusions, essaya-t-elle de sourire.

- C'est surtout que Bobbins et Archer sont de bons observateurs… fit Neville. Des traces de pas dans la neige, ce n'est pas d'une discrétion extrême…

- Comment ça ? fit Ginny. Il n'a pas suivi le chemin dégagé, cet idiot ?

Neville fit une grimace.

- Hé bien… disons que le sortilège du Caméléon est surtout efficace quand le décor s'y prête : couleur uniforme ou pénombre ou encore immobilité… dès qu'il y a profusion de couleurs, ou que la lumière est trop vive ou quand celui qui est soumis au sortilège bouge trop ou trop vite, le charme perd de son effet camouflant… Donc, Wilford, pour passer inaperçu et s'éloigner un minimum de l'endroit incriminé devait marcher dans un endroit neutre et sans couleur particulière…

- Ha ! fit Ginny. La neige bien sûr…

- Bobbins et Archer ont remarqué les traces de pas dans la neige et les ont suivi de loin. Continua Neville. Ils croyaient pincer Malefoy et ils ont attrapé Wilford qui se désensorcelait derrière le perron du château. Ils lui ont confisqué sa baguette et ils l'ont amené à mon oncle au moment où Seamus frappait à la porte de son bureau, envoyé par McGonagall.

Neville s'interrompit. Ellen posa son regard de bronze dans celui d'Harry.

- Je te demande pardon…

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler et ne put plus parler.

Neville reprit.

- Mon oncle a interrogé Wilford sur les raisons de son geste… Il a dit qu'Ellie l'avait menacé et qu'il avait voulu se venger. C'était elle qu'il voulait atteindre. Il voulait juste lui faire peur, a-il prétendu.

- Il ment ! fit Ginny.

- Bien sûr qu'il ment ! répondit Neville en haussant les épaules.

- Il veut protéger Malefoy, gronda Ellen à voix basse.

- Le protéger ? répéta Neville d'un air de doute. Peut-être… moi je crois qu'il a peur de lui surtout. Je me demande ce qu'il craint le plus d'ailleurs, entre tomber en disgrâce ou se faire renvoyer…

- Malefoy va être furieux contre lui… murmura Harry. Non seulement il n'a pas réussi à faire taire Ellen mais il a failli me mettre hors course… Quand il devra annoncer cela à son maître… lui aussi risque de tomber en disgrâce…

Il s'adressa à Neville.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il va advenir de Wilford ?

Neville secoua la tête.

- Ce serait bien qu'ils le fichent dehors, soupira Ron. On serait débarrassé d'un dangereux adversaire…

- Et Malefoy devrait s'en remettre davantage à… _Larry_. Chuchota Ginny avec espoir.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Hermione, légèrement essoufflée, transmit à Madame Pomfresh le soulagement et les remerciements du Professeur McGonagall. Elle se hâta de rejoindre ses amis et se précipita au chevet d'Harry.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Pas de nausée ? De vertiges ?

Ron l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit reculer de quelques pas.

- Madame Pomfresh est déjà passée par là, Hony… Elle connaît son métier… Si elle a permis à Harry de nous parler, c'est qu'il ne risque plus rien…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'assit au bord du lit, sous la pression des mains de Ron sur ses épaules. Harry lui sourit, rassurant.

- Je vais bien, Hermione, assura-t-il. Je vais même très bien. Et si Wilford est mis hors course, j'irai encore mieux.

Hermione soupira.

- Il était chez McGonagall avec le professeur Londubat quand je suis allé annoncer ton réveil. Sa baguette était sur le bureau et il était livide. Le professeur Dumbledore va s'occuper de son cas personnellement, d'après McGonagall… dès qu'il sera revenu du Ministère…

…

Il y eut un silence. Puis Luna demanda :

- Vous croyez que l'école va fermer à cause de ça ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas être informés de ce qui est arrivé il n'y a guère plus de deux heures… fit Neville, hésitant tout de même.

Tous crurent que Harry allait parler, mais il se tut devant leurs airs attentifs.

- Tu allais dire quelque chose ? insista Hermione.

- Non… enfin… deux heures ! Je suis resté inconscient deux heures ! J'avais l'impression que cela faisait bien moins… ou beaucoup plus… Mais ce doit être l'heure du repas, dans ce cas ! Allez tous manger un peu… Vous reviendrez plus tard…

- Je n'ai pas très faim, dit Ellie en serrant davantage la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

- Personne n'a très faim, admit Ron. Mais il faut que tu sois en forme pour le tournoi de cet après-midi.

- Quoi ? fit Ellen comme si le jeune homme s'était mis à parler fourchelangue soudain. Ha… oui, le tournoi…

…

Hermione se leva et se pencha vers le front d'Harry pour embrasser son front.

- Je reviendrais tout à l'heure, promit-elle.

Puis elle poussa Ron vers le rideau, entraînant les autres avec elle.

…

Ellen ne bougea pas. La tête basse, les yeux fixés sur le drap blanc brodé aux armes de Poudlard, elle restait silencieuse alors qu'ils entendaient les voix de leurs camarades qui sortaient de l'infirmerie. Harry avança sa main vers ses cheveux.

- Viens plus près, dit-il. Finalement, on se sera retrouvé à l'infirmerie une fois encore…

Il sourit tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord du lit. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il un peu. On veut que tu partes, après ce qui est arrivé à nouveau ?

Elle secoua la tête, sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est ma faute, murmura-t-elle. Si je n'avais pas menacé Wilford… Et le pire c'est que tu m'avais prévenue… A cause de moi, tu as failli mourir…

- C'est à toi que cette pierre était destinée. C'est toi qui aurais pu mourir.

- Tu avais raison… à plus d'un titre… Je n'ai fait que nous mettre en danger, tous les deux… J'aurais du partir quand il était encore temps…

- Non ! s'exclama Harry dans un cri du cœur.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le rideau, craignant de voir apparaître Madame Pomfresh.

- Non ! reprit Harry sur un ton plus calme.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noyés de larmes d'Ellen.

- Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux te tenir la main le plus longtemps possible.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Ellie dans un reniflement.

- C'est bien la seule chose dont je sois absolument certain, répondit Harry en souriant.

Elle se pencha vers lui et, coulant son bras autour de son cou, embrassa ses lèvres.

- Tu m'emmènerais chez Madame Piedodu pour la St Valentin ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu voudrais aller chez Madame Piedodu ? s'étonna Harry tout en la retenant contre lui.

- J'aimerais mieux aller ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de nous faire entrer dans la boule en verre que tu m'as offerte…

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Ellen…

Elle l'embrassa encore.

- Quoi ?

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à lui répondre que :

- Tu es préfète !

…

- Hum !

Madame Pomfresh se tenait devant le rideau ouvert, un plateau repas entre les mains. Ellen se leva lentement et recoiffa les mèches d'Harry sur son front.

- Vous avez raison, Madame, dit-elle. Il semble n'avoir aucune séquelle de son coup sur la tête.

Harry devint tout rouge. Ellen passa dignement devant la guérisseuse qui déposa le plateau sur les genoux d'Harry. Il crut qu'elle allait lui faire un sermon, ou une remarque cinglante. Au lieu de cela, elle se tourna simplement au pied du lit, avec un sourire un peu indécis.

- Votre mère, elle, disait qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire retrouver la mémoire à votre père, chaque fois qu'il recevait un Cognard dans la tête.

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Hermione voudrait qu'on porte un casque pour jouer au Quidditch… dit-il en retenant un sourire.

Madame Pomfresh eut un regard horrifié :

- Un casque ? Et pourquoi pas une armure aussi ?

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est exactement ce que Ron lui a répondu… dit-il. Mais je me demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'il adore la voir trembler pour lui…

La guérisseuse leva l'index pour approuver les paroles du jeune homme. Elle allait se retirer quand Harry la rappela.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Ma mère, comment était-elle ?

La médicomage revint vers le lit.

- J'avais surtout affaire à votre père, vous savez. Lily Evans était plus discrète. Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'avait pas de caractère… il en fallait pour venir à bout de ces sales gosses qu'étaient votre père et ses amis. Mais elle ne le montrait que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le Professeur Dumbledore l'a nommée Préfète en Chef. Elle était déterminée. Oui, je crois que c'est ainsi que je la qualifierais. Déterminée. Rien ne la faisait dévier de la route qu'elle avait choisie.

Elle s'assit au bord du lit et croisa les mains sur son tablier d'un blanc immaculé.

- Voyez-vous, Harry, on pourrait croire que je suis celle qui connaît le moins les élèves de cette école… Je ne les vois que rarement – du moins pour la plupart- et dans des conditions particulières… C'est vrai. Mais j'ai appris une chose tout au long de ma longue carrière de guérisseuse : c'est face à la maladie et aux épreuves qu'on connaît le mieux les gens. La manière dont ils acceptent la souffrance, les contraintes … La façon dont ils font face à ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas, à ce qu'ils craignent… La façon dont ils accueillent l'aide qu'on leur apporte… La façon dont ils se comportent face à ceux qui souffrent aussi…C'est dans ces conditions qu'on se rend compte de la grandeur ou de la petitesse de ceux qu'on côtoie chaque jour.  
Croyez-moi, il suffit de quelques secondes pour savoir à qui on a affaire. J'ai soigné des centaines et des centaines d'élèves depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard et à de rares exceptions près, j'ai toujours su ce que chacun de ceux que j'ai eu entre les mains pouvait devenir…

La guérisseuse soupira, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de ses mains ridées toujours croisées sur ses genoux.

- Elle avait du cœur, et elle savait s'entourer. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Rien ne la faisait reculer. Une vraie Gryffondor, direz-vous… Mais non… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Elle n'était pas téméraire, ni irréfléchie. Mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs… et elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'à voir la maestria avec laquelle elle est arrivée à ses fins avec votre père.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je croyais que c'était mon père qui lui courait après…

Madame Pomfresh eut un sourire goguenard.

- Oui… bien sûr, fit-elle en se levant.

Elle rajusta son tablier en marmonnant : « Il y a une chose qui ne change guère avec les années… c'est la naïveté des jeunes gens… »

Harry plongea son regard dans son plateau repas pour s'empêcher de rougir et fit la grimace devant le bouillon et les deux biscottes qui constituaient son déjeuner.

- C'est tout ce que vous aurez ! dit Madame Pomfresh en quittant le box. Miss McGregor a beau dire, je suis seule juge en ce qui concerne les séquelles d'un traumatisme…

…

Vers deux heures. Neville vint rendre visite à Harry qui s'ennuyait un peu. Le jeune Londubat déballa sur le lit une serviette remplie de petits gâteaux. Harry sentit son estomac se révolter contre le régime que lui avait imposé Madame Pomfresh. Il lorgna sur les gâteaux et Neville poussa la serviette vers son camarade alité.

- C'est Grand-mère qui me les a envoyés, dit-il la bouche pleine. J'en ai un carton plein sous mon lit avec le chocolat de Dean.

- Je sais, répondit Harry qui tendait déjà la main vers la serviette tout en surveillant que Madame Pomfresh n'apparût pas sur le seuil de son box. Ron dit que tu as de quoi tenir un siège.

- Un siège peut-être pas, mais de quoi se remonter le moral, oui… et celui des copains également…

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui en était déjà à son troisième petit gâteau. Puis il s'installa confortablement sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Harry et déclara :

- On passe aux choses sérieuses ? J'ai plusieurs messages pour toi…

Il sortit son calepin, l'ouvrit, toussota d'un air grave :

- Tout le monde est occupé par le tournoi. Hermione me prie de te dire qu'elle regrette de ne pouvoir monter à l'infirmerie avant la fin des parties de cet après midi. Ron me demande de te faire savoir qu'il a réfléchi à ce que tu lui as dit ce matin et qu'il voudrait que tu demandes à Hermione ce qu'elle pense de la chose.

- Hein ? s'étouffa Harry avec son petit four.

- Ne me demande pas ce que cela veut dire ! se défendit Neville. Je ne suis que le messager ! Ginny a dit qu'elle viendrait plus tard elle aussi. Et Seamus te fait dire qu'il ne fera plus jamais de bataille de boules de neige…

Il rangea son carnet.

- Ellen n'a rien dit ? demanda Harry, un peu déçu.

- Si ! mais je refuse de répéter… fit Neville.

Il prit le dernier petit four et replia la serviette soigneusement.

- Bon… tout le monde te souhaite un prompt rétablissement et mon oncle m'a dit qu'il viendra te voir dès qu'il aura réglé le cas de Wilford.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Dumbledore ? questionna Harry.

- J'y viens…

Neville se leva pour vérifier que les lits voisins étaient vides et que Madame Pomfresh s'occupait de ses patients à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il revint s'asseoir près d'Harry, appuya ses coudes sur le bord du lit et commença à voix basse le récit de cette fin de matinée quelque peu troublée.

- Quand on a fini par comprendre qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pas normal, et que tu gisais inconscient dans la neige, j'ai fait appelé McGonagall. Ce n'était pas du luxe, tu peux me croire. Tu saignais abondamment de la tête, Ellie était hystérique, Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs et tout le monde rappliquait parce qu'un imbécile était allé répéter que tu étais mort. D'ailleurs, McGonagall a vite compris qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Elle a envoyé Seamus chercher mon oncle et m'a demandé de faire le vide autour de toi. Elle voulait que les filles accompagnent Ellie chez Madame Pomfresh pour la calmer un peu, mais elle a frappé Lavande qui voulait l'emmener.

De son côté Oncle Algie était coincé entre Bobbins et Archer qui tenaient Wilford chacun par une épaule et Seamus qui le réclamait dehors. Il a écouté les Serpentard lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait, et Seamus lui confirmer ton accident. Il a laissé Wilford dans son bureau sous la garde de Fergus et Andrew, après lui avoir confisqué sa baguette, bien entendu. Et il a volé au secours de McGonagall qui te donnait les premiers soins sur place. Son arrivée a un peu calmé Ellie, mais j'ignore si c'est parce qu'elle a une totale confiance en mon oncle ou si c'est parce qu'il est son directeur de Maison.

Bref, on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie à attendre le verdict de Madame Pomfresh. Et c'est là que Dumbledore est arrivé. Je crois que mon oncle l'avait averti. Il avait l'air vraiment très soucieux. Et quand Madame Pomfresh a déclaré que tu étais hors de danger, que tu étais simplement sonné, il n'a pas eu l'air rassuré pour autant. Il a demandé à être informé quand tu rependrais conscience et il a du repartir. Pendant ce temps, mon oncle était retourné dans son bureau pour interroger Wilford. Bobbins et Archer ont fait une conférence de presse dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, où ils ont raconté combien Wilford était mort de trouille et qu'ils avaient été félicités par Londubat pour leur sagacité et leur présence d'esprit. Je suis sûr qu'ils comptent sur une médaille et un trophée à exhiber dans la salle du même nom…

Enfin, je suis allé trouver mon oncle après le déjeuner et je lui ai demandé ce que Dumbledore comptait faire de Wilford. Il m'a répondu que ce serait bien de savoir d'abord ce que pensait Malefoy de toute cette histoire avant de prendre une décision.

Neville s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as demandé à Ellen de prendre contact avec Larry ? questionna Harry.

Neville secoua la tête.

- C'est lui qui l'a contactée. Je lui ai dit de se rendre directement chez mon oncle si elle avait quelque chose d'intéressant à raconter…

- Tu as bien fait, approuva Harry.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ellen n'était pas passée le voir avant le début du tournoi. Et il préférait cela à passer après une partie d'échecs, même pour l'honneur des Serpentard.

…

- Que crois-tu qu'ils vont faire de lui ? reprit Harry après un moment où les deux jeunes gens restèrent songeurs.

- Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, répondit Neville : soit ils le gardent ici, avec les Salamandres punies… soit ils le renvoient dans sa famille. Il faut voir ce qui ennuiera le plus Malefoy et qui rendra Wilford inoffensif… Mon oncle pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le renvoyer chez lui. Il serait coupé de l'influence de Malefoy. La famille Wilford n'a pas d'accointance avec la clique de Voldemort. Ni de près ni de loin ; du moins c'est ce qu'il est ressorti de l'enquête que les membres de l'Ordre ont menée sur eux juste après Halloween. Ils n'apprécieront guère de voir leur fils renvoyé pour tentative de meurtre sur l'une de ses camarades de Maison et le surveilleront avec d'autant plus de zèle lorsqu'ils sauront qu'il fréquentait assidûment la compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Il sera mieux gardé qu'à Azkaban…

- Ce serait une bonne chose, admit Harry. J'avoue que je serais soulagé s'il était loin de Poudlard. Même privé de baguette, je suis certain qu'il tenterait encore de plaire à Malefoy pour rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, ainsi que dans celles du _Maître_. Ellen ne sera pas en sécurité tant qu'il restera à l'école.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, reconnut Neville. Et mon oncle également. Mais il est persuadé que si Wilford a avoué aussi vite, c'était pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire plus poussé où il n'aurait peut-être pu faire autrement que de parler de Malefoy. S'il reste ici, il devient un danger pour Malefoy. Il sait bien des choses sur lui.

- Oui, mais ce serait aussi un danger pour Nott, murmura Harry. Il pourrait négocier un retour en grâce auprès de la direction en dénonçant le responsable de l'incident de la volière. Et là… ton oncle ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'ignorer toute l'histoire…

- C'est juste, je n'avais pas pensé à cela ! fit Neville. C'est une situation plus compliquée qu'il n'y parait…

- Ellen n'a pas fini de se sentir mal à l'aise… fit Harry avec une satisfaction qu'il ne put cacher. J'espère que ton oncle ne se privera pas de lui faire part de ses conclusions…

…

Neville haussa un sourcil.

- Tu es un peu dur avec elle, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle n'est pas responsable de la bêtise de Wilford…

- Non, mais elle est responsable de la panique du dit Wilford… Si elle ne l'avait pas menacée comme elle l'a fait, il n'aurait pas pris peur et Malefoy non plus… Cela lui servira de leçon ! La prochaine fois, elle réfléchira à deux fois avant de jouer les sheriffs des cachots…

- C'est certain, railla Neville, elle devrait te laisser ce soin. Tu es tellement plus réfléchi qu'elle…

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui mais moi, c'est pas pareil ! fit-il d'un air boudeur.

Neville se mit à rire.

- Tu es injuste, Harry. Elle était vraiment très mal, tu sais. Elle a parfaitement conscience que son intervention de l'autre jour est la cause quasi directe de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait pensé qu'elle pourrait être à ta place ou même pire. Quand Dumbledore a fait son apparition, elle s'est cachée derrière Ron…

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour cacher un sourire.

- Ce devait être drôle, fit-il.

Neville hocha la tête :

- Oui, sauf que personne n'avait le cœur à rire. Mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui t'est arrivé, elle se fait assez de reproches, tu peux me croire.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non… je ne dirais rien. Je crois que ce coup sur la tête m'a remis les idées en place, en quelque sorte.

Neville fronça un sourcil inquiet.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Cela a quelque chose à voir avec Ellie ?

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. Neville déglutit avec difficulté.

- Avec… l'autre ? chuchota-t-il encore plus bas qu'il ne parlait déjà.

Harry ne répondit pas. Son visage se fit grave et il regarda Neville droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me trouver, Neville, dit-il. Et que tu sois venu seul. Je dois te poser une question…

Neville battit des paupières. Son cœur battait à se rompre et ce fut tout juste s'il entendit Harry lui demander s'il se souvenait de ses parents, _avant_…

Le jeune homme prit le temps reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration :

- C'est important ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi, Neville, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

Il y eut un silence de deux minutes, qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Neville croisa ses doigts sur le drap blanc.

- Si je te disais non, ce serait un mensonge, répondit-il enfin. Et si je te dis oui, ce n'est pas la vérité. On m'a toujours amené à eux, dans l'espoir de susciter un éclair de lucidité. Je les ai vu vieillir et changer, pourtant, lorsque je pense à eux, c'est vrai, je les vois avec leur visage d'avant. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs conscients. Mais ce sont parfois des échos que j'entends dans ma tête. D'autre fois, ils sont dans mes rêves, vivants… enfin je veux dire…

Neville haussa les épaules sans oser lever les yeux vers Harry.

- J'ignore si ce sont des souvenirs, poursuivit-il. Je crois que oui, car je ne pourrais pas avoir inventé ce pincement au cœur, tu sais, quand mon père me prenait dans ses bras pour me lancer dans les airs, ce sentiment mêlé d'angoisse et de plaisir… Ou bien leur rire… je ne les ai jamais entendu rire « en vrai »… Et leurs yeux… Ce sont leurs yeux surtout qui changent. Ils ne sont pas vides, ils n'ont pas l'air absents… Ce ne sont peut-être pas des souvenirs exacts, dans le détail des évènements, mais je suis sûr que ma mémoire a conservé leurs traits, leur vie, leur voix –telle que je l'entends quand je vais les voir à Ste Mangouste- mais qui prononce des paroles sensées. Tels qu'ils étaient _avant_…

…

Neville se décida enfin à lever la tête vers son ami.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Ce sont des choses si étranges, qui sont au fond de mon cœur et qui ressortent parfois sans même que je m'y attende. L'impression d'avoir déjà vécu des moments de complicité, mais avec d'autres personnes. Ou des moments de tendresse. Des choses qu'on sait, sans jamais en avoir pris connaissance. Des certitudes qui remontent sans qu'on sache d'où elles viennent…

- Oui, ça je peux comprendre… murmura Harry, les yeux dans le vague.

…

Neville ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement. Il rencontra le regard d'Harry et ils restèrent à nouveau silencieux un long moment, chacun plongé dans des pensées profondes.

- Toi aussi ? hésita Neville au bout d'un long moment. Toi aussi tu ressens ces choses-là…

Harry secoua la tête pour la troisième fois.

- Je t'envie, Neville… murmura-t-il.

Neville eut une grimace dubitative.

- Oui, je t'envie… car tu peux te souvenir de tes parents et moi je ne le peux pas… pas même en rêve. Tout s'arrête à ce jour-là, à Halloween.

- Mais… tu m'as dit un jour que tu avais entendu ta mère te chanter une berceuse, une nuit…

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi qui rêvais… Je le sais maintenant… Ce sont mes souvenirs, mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas… Il me les a pris, ce jour-là… cette nuit-là. Tu vois Neville, tout ce que ce je croyais à moi ne m'appartient pas. Ni mes pouvoirs ni mes souvenirs…

- C'est faux ! s'insurgea le jeune Londubat. Même si V… Voldemort t'a donné de ses pouvoirs, c'est toi qui en as fait ce qu'ils sont ! Quant à tes souvenirs, tu t'en es fait d'autres et ceux-ci personne ne peut te les prendre…

- Tu as raison, admit Harry. Mais il m'a volé mon enfance… comme les Lestrange t'ont volé la tienne…

- Sans doute davantage… murmura Neville. Mais en quoi est-ce si important ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en servir pour vaincre Voldemort ?

…

Harry fit une grimace.

- Je ne sais pas… mais cela fait une bonne entrée en matière, tu ne penses pas ? Salut, Tom ! Ça va ? J'ai un deal à te proposer : tu me rends mes souvenirs, et moi je te rends tes pouvoirs… Le marché est honnête…

Il sourit devant l'air incertain de Neville.

- Mais je crains que cela soit insuffisant pour convaincre Jedusor… En tous cas, tu pourras dire à ton oncle que je sais ce que j'ai perdu ce jour-là… même si j'ignore si cela va me servir à quelque chose. Mais je ne laisserai pas partir Voldemort sans lui avoir repris ce qui m'appartient.

…

Harry se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie.

- Finalement, Hermione n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort quand elle disait que c'était l'amour de ma mère qui avait sauvé Voldemort… reprit-il. Nous savons aujourd'hui que c'est la magie noire qui l'a empêché de mourir mais ce qui lui a donné la force de survivre, c'est peut-être l'amour de ma mère qu'il ma volé, sous forme de mes souvenirs d'avant cette nuit. Mes souvenirs de ces jours heureux malgré tout, remplis d'amour et de tendresse. L'amour de ma mère l'a sauvé et le tue en même temps. Je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle voulait dire.

…

Il se tourna sur le côté, vers Neville qui écoutait son chuchotement de toute son attention.

- Il en rêve la nuit…

- Parce que tu crois qu'il dort ? renifla Neville avec répugnance.

- Alors, il y pense toute la nuit… corrigea Harry. C'est pire. Surtout à son âge…

Neville eut un sursaut soudain des épaules. Il allait parler mais un rire qu'il retint dans ses mains croisées sur le drap étouffa ses paroles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en riant lui aussi sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Tu crois qu'il suce son pouce ? s'étrangla Neville pour ne pas laisser éclater son fou rire.

- Idiot ! réussit à dire Harry en retenant lui aussi son rire qui finit en borborygme.

- Et il n'a même plus son serpent favori pour lui servir de doudou… continua Neville, rubicond.

Le fou rire prit Harry.

- Et ça, c'est encore la faute à Potter ! continua Neville.

Il plongea le visage dans le drap pour museler son rire. Harry ôta le coussin de derrière sa tête et l'appliqua sur sa figure pour bâillonner le sien. C'était malin… maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de l'esprit l'image d'un Voldemort encapuchonné de noir, le pouce à la bouche et une énorme peluche en forme de serpent sous le bras…

- Franchement, Neville, j'aurais l'air fin, le jour où je vais me retrouver face à lui ! je suis sûr que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de penser à ça !

- Bah ! fit Neville en s'essuyant les yeux. Si ça peut t'aider à te le rendre moins impressionnant… Oncle Algie m'a toujours dit que pour ne plus être impressionné par une personne qui nous paralyse il suffisait de l'imaginer dans une situation prosaïque et qu'il devenait beaucoup moins impressionnant tout à coup. Et que le mieux était de l'imaginer sur les toilettes. Car le plus puissant des sorciers était obligé de passer par là à un moment de la journée et que sur ce genre de trône il en était au même point que tout un chacun… Je ne sais pas si Voldemort en est encore là… mais tu peux toujours essayer…

- Tu as testé la technique ? demanda Harry en se mordant les lèvres.

- J'ai jamais pu, avoua Neville… Les deux seules personnes qui m'ont jamais impressionnées au point de me faire perdre mes moyens… -à part Grand-mère- c'est McGonagall et Rogue. McGonagall, j'ai trop de respect pour elle pour l'imaginer autrement que droite dans sa robe émeraude, quant à Rogue… l'imaginer dans des toilettes, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je crois même que cette vision m'aurait pétrifié davantage encore que ses sarcasmes incessants…

- Neville… tu es incorrigible !

- Je sais, mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme… concéda le jeune homme en feignant un air modeste.

- C'est Luna qui le dit ? sourit Harry.

- Non, c'est Bethsabée Singleton… se rengorgea Neville. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein, Harry ! Je suis la coqueluche des filles de Deuxième Année ! Toutes me trouvent charmant, et plein d'esprit et très serviable. Et elles s'étonnent que je ne sois pas Préfet à la place de ce grand dadais de Weasley qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que froncer les sourcils et grogner en serrant les poings pour faire avancer les troupes, et courir après la Préfète en Chef !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement assuré du menton qui fit rire Harry. Ce dernier remit son oreiller sous sa nuque et soupira d'aise. Il se sentait bien. Il se sentait mieux. Le visage ouvert de Neville, son regard clair et son sourire confiant ; ce fou rire qu'ils venaient de partager –symptôme paradoxal de la même tension qui les habitait- le rassuraient.

…

- J'ai dit à mon oncle que tu m'avais mis sur ton testament et que tu me laissais ta maison en partage avec les Weasley et Hermione, au cas où…

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Mais il comprenait mieux pourquoi le professeur Londubat lui avait parlé ainsi qu'il l'avait fait la veille. Il craignait sans doute, lui aussi, qu'il n'eût baissé les bras.

- Et qu'a-t-il répondu ? demanda Harry avec une fausse indifférence.

Neville rougit.

- Il m'a demandé si je souhaitais ta mort pour autant… et je lui ai répondu que non, bien sûr. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que nous nous retrouvions tous ensemble dans cette maison pour poursuivre nos études quelles qu'elles soient… D'autant que lorsque tu auras survécu une deuxième fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Grand-mère ne pourra s'opposer aux volontés du Héros !

Il fit un clin d'œil mal assuré à Harry. Puis il redevint grave.

- Pardonne-moi… mes plaisanteries d'il y a un instant n'étaient pas drôle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Harry chassa ses excuses de la main.

- Laisse tomber… parfois, il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

…

Puis il y eut le silence à nouveau et Harry dit à Neville qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester près de lui.

- Ho ! tu sais, moi, les échecs… fit le jeune Londubat en haussant les épaules.

- Mais… et Luna ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas être avec elle ?

Neville hocha la tête d'un air perplexe.

- Luna… soupira-t-il. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est bizarre en ce moment.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu interdit.

- Heu… non… enfin…

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire… termina Neville à sa place.

Harry lui fit une grimace d'excuse.

- C'est Luna… concéda le jeune homme. C'est comme ça qu'elle t'a plu, non ?

Neville hocha la tête à nouveau.

- Remarque, quand on a un père qui monte des expéditions pour aller rechercher des Ronflaks cornus et des Dralènes à bosse et une mère qui s'amusait à inventer des expériences toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres… Les Crups ne font pas des Kneazles… Mais en ce moment, elle m'inquiète… Toutes ces recherches sur la mort et le moyen de contacter les défunts…

Il eut un frisson et Harry se sentit vaguement coupable.

- Je n'aurais jamais du vous demander de participer à cette réflexion sur le moyen de vaincre Voldemort, regretta-t-il.

- Et à qui voulais-tu le demander ? s'insurgea Neville. Luna était justement celle qui pouvait te fournir le plus de précision là-dessus… Elle n'a pas attendu tes questions pour se pencher sur ce sujet, tu sais…

- Elle aurait du avoir quelques conversations avec Remus Lupin, sourit Harry. Il prétendait que les morts ne devraient jamais se mêler des affaires des vivants…

- Et les vivants devraient laisser les morts en paix également, approuva Neville. Parfois je me demande si Luna ne préfère pas leur compagnie à celle des vivants…

- Ils doivent s'intéresser d'un peu moins près à ses affaires… estima Harry.

- Mais j'aimerais mieux qu'elle s'intéresse d'un peu plus près à moi… répondit Neville dans un soupir désabusé.

Il se mit à rire pour cacher son embarras et fit un geste pour signifier à Harry d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire.

…

- Je dérange ?

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le rideau. Ellie McGregor était là, les observant de son air narquois. Elle s'avança vers Harry et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle retira le coussin sous sa nuque et le remit en forme avant de le glisser à nouveau sous la tête du jeune homme. Puis elle recoiffa les cheveux sur son front et lui sourit.

- Te sens-tu mieux ? demanda-t-elle très attentionnée.

- Hé bien, fit Harry… partagé entre la gêne que lui causait cette attitude nouvelle et l'envie de profiter de la situation.

Neville le dispensa de répondre. Il se leva, prêt à quitter les lieux par discrétion.

Ellie s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

- Je viens de chez ton oncle, dit-elle à Neville. Tu ne veux pas rester pour savoir ce que je lui ai appris ?

Neville se retourna sur le seuil du box. Il eut un sourire à son tour :

- Je suis sûr qu'Oncle Algie se fera un plaisir de tout me raconter… à moins que je ne préfère attendre la réunion d'état major qu'Hermione ne va pas manquer de convoquer dès la fin du tournoi...

- A propos de tournoi… commença Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ?

- Chut… fit Ellie tandis que Neville quittait l'infirmerie. Tu n'es pas heureux que je sois avec toi ?

Elle battit des cils, pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Heu… refit ce dernier.

Il avait totalement oublié ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire.

…

Lorsque Hermione et Ron arrivèrent à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Harry, le jeune Weasley se précipita vers Ellie.

- Tu as vraiment joué comme un troll, McGregor ! fit-il avec une contrariété évidente.

Et il retira vivement le bas de sa manche d'entre les mains d'Hermione qui tentait de le faire taire.

- J'ai perdu, Weasley, répondit Ellie simplement. Il faut savoir être beau joueur.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ! Tu t'es laissée battre ! répliqua Ron. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu me prives de notre duel ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès !

Hermione essaya de changer de sujet mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il se redressa sur le lit pour regarder le visage d'Ellen, tournée vers Ron.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il. Tu l'as fait exprès ?

Ellie haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que j'aurai renoncé à une victoire uniquement pour embêter ce paranoïaque de Weasley…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Elle tordit sa bouche, jeta un regard furieux à Ron, puis se retourna vers Harry et pencha la tête sur le côté en battant des paupières :

- Tu n'es pas heureux que je sois venue passer l'après midi avec toi ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Madame Pomfresh faisait irruption dans le box, les mains sur les hanches. Elle fixa d'un œil noir chacun des jeunes gens.

- Dehors ! commanda-t-elle.

- Madame Pomfresh !... râla Ron.

- Et vous aussi McGregor !

-Madame Pomfresh !... geignit Ellie.

- Et vous aussi Potter ! Si vous supportez les simagrées de ceux-là, vous supporterez bien le reste ! Je vérifie votre plaie et vous me débarrassez le plancher de tout votre fan club !

Elle se tourna d'un air féroce vers Ron, Hermione et McGregor qui préfèrent lever le camp sans insister davantage.

Harry se laissa examiner sans mot dire répondit aux questions de la guérisseuse avec empressement et se hâta d'obéir quand elle lui signifia son congé de l'infirmerie.

- Prenez garde à vous tout de même, Potter… dit-elle comme Harry filait vers la porte.

…

Harry promit de faire attention à lui et sortit dans le couloir pour tomber entre les bras d'Ellie, et de Ron, heureux de voir son ami officiellement hors de danger.

- Il faut que tu viennes rassurer tout le monde ! s'exclama le jeune Weasley.

- Pas question ! Il reste avec moi ! répliqua Ellie.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! trancha Hermione.

- Au labo ? demanda Ron soudain calmé.

- Non, dans mon bureau, j'attends des nouvelles de McGonagall au sujet de Wilford… Marchez devant, on vous rejoint. Vous avez intérêt à régler vos comptes tous les deux avant d'arriver là-bas, sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi !

Elle prit d'office le bras de Harry et le retint tandis que Ron et Ellie se hâtaient à regrets vers le cinquième étage. Elle soupira quand les deux jeunes gens eurent disparu au coin d'un couloir.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle enfin. Vraiment bien ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Elle l'a vraiment fait exprès ? questionna-t-il.

Hermione haussa une épaule et fit une grimace.

- Je n'en sais rien… mais est-ce que cela a une importance ?

Il secoua la tête. Il reprit son chemin lentement et se souvint de la mission que lui avait confiée Ron. Il lui devait bien cela puisque c'était lui qui avait semé le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses des fiançailles ?

- Tu veux te fiancer ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Harry se mit à rire, un peu caustique.

- Moi ? Je n'arrive pas à faire un projet pour le bout de la semaine et tu voudrais que je m'engage sur ce plan là ? Non ! Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu pensais de ce genre de choses…

Hermione haussa l'autre épaule.

- C'est un peu démodé…

- Pas chez les sorciers semble-t-il…

- En effet… C'est même une épidémie depuis Justin et Susan… C'est une véritable floraison de bague de fiançailles…

- Ça te plairait d'en avoir une ? insista Harry en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

- Ça dépendrait de qui me l'offrirait… répondit alors Hermione.

- Et si c'était Ron ?

- Alors ça dépendrait de la bague…

Elle détacha ses yeux de ceux d'Harry et eut un sourire triste.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… De lui, j'accepterais même le cerclage d'un bouchon de bièraubeurre… Mais je doute qu'il se décide jamais…

- Il a l'intention de te demander de te fiancer avec lui, assura Harry.

- Oh ! fit Hermione avec un petit rire. De cela je ne doute pas, Harry… Ron est toujours plein d'excellentes intentions, mais c'est au moment de les mettre en pratique que cela pêche immanquablement… Mais cette fois, je crains de devoir prendre ma part de responsabilité… Je me souviens fort bien lui avoir déclaré que je ne supporterai pas de porter un écriteau sur lequel il y aurait marqué « Propriété privée de Ronald Weasley, Sixième Année, Gryffondor… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Ho ! fit-il à son tour. Je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de tâter le terrain… Je suis désolé, Hermione… Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je lui ai dit que tu pourrais penser qu'il veut que tu te fiances avec lui à cause de Krum… J'ignorais que tu lui avais parlé de l'écriteau…

Hermione soupira et Harry songea que cela l'arrangerait peut-être de porter ce fameux écriteau en bandoulière. Elle leva vers son ami un regard plein d'interrogations. Harry mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Tu fais comme si tu ne savais rien… dit-il comme ils arrivaient au cinquième étage devant le bureau des préfets.

…

Ellie était assise dans le fauteuil d'Hermione et Ron tentait de l'en chasser. Il semblait toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur et Harry doutait que seule la défection d'Ellen fût la cause de son mécontentement. Ellen quitta le fauteuil de la préfète en chef à regrets, mais ne trouva pas mieux que de s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry quand ce dernier eut pris place sur l'unique chaise de la pièce. Ron s'appuya au bureau et tous posèrent le regard sur Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna résolument vers Ellie :

- Alors ? fit-elle sans préambule. Qu'a dit Larry ? Comment Malefoy a-t-il accueilli la nouvelle ?

Ellie cessa de jouer avec les mèches d'Harry. Elle s'accrocha des deux bras aux épaules du jeune homme

- Il était furieux, dit-elle enfin, tandis que Ron soufflait d'impatience. Quand il a appris que Wilford s'était fait prendre en plus d'avoir raté son coup, il a failli s'étrangler de rage.

- Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la faute à Potter… ricana Ron qu'un Drago Malefoy écumant de fureur rendait de meilleure humeur.

Ellen se mit à rire.

- Non, en effet ! Cette fois c'était la faute à… Larry… Car, s'il avait fait son travail et m'avait fait taire une bonne fois pour toute comme il le lui a demandé… Ce à quoi Larry a répondu qu'à présent, c'était Wilford qu'il faudrait faire taire… car lui était capable de dénoncer père et mère pour sauver sa peau…

- Et ? fit Hermione. En ce qui concerne Wilford ?

Ellen secoua la tête.

- Depuis que Benedict Wilford est consigné dans notre Maison, Malefoy ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Et quand il daigne lui accorder un regard, ce n'est que pour lui montrer son mépris pour ces échecs. Cela, tout les Serpentard s'en sont aperçu. Wilford a cru qu'il pourrait se tourner vers les Salamandres comme lui privés de baguette. Mais ceux-ci se souviennent parfaitement de la manière dont il les a traités quand ils se sont retrouvés au ban de leur confrérie. Et Crabbe et Goyle en tête, ils se sont tous détournés de lui. Que ce soit par rancune, ou pour ne pas déplaire à Malefoy, tous se sont écartés de lui.

- Il doit se mordre les doigts de cette initiative malheureuse, murmura Hermione.

- Et Larry marque un point, ajouta Ron. Wilford vient de démontrer par les faits que McGregor est intouchable.

Ellie sourit, comme pour elle-même :

- Oui, fit-elle. Larry ne s'est pas privé d'insister sur le fait qu'on ne peut s'approcher de moi sans…

- Déclencher une bonne dizaine de sonnettes d'alarme… termina Harry dans une grimace.

Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne avant de remettre ses bras autour de la taille d'Ellen.

- Mais la prochaine fois, j'aimerais autant ne pas servir de gong…

Elle l'embrassa, dans un sourire contrit tandis que Ron riait.

…

Hermione, elle, restait soucieuse.

- Et qu'a dit le Professeur Londubat, quand tu lui as porté la nouvelle ?

- Que crois-tu qu'il m'aurait dit à moi ? se moqua Ellie. Qu'il transmettrait l'information à Dumbledore. Bien que cela paraisse comme un problème de discipline interne, cela relève de la sécurité de l'école, et même si c'est officieusement, le Directeur à son mot à dire dans cette affaire. Cela ne concerne pas que la Maison de Serpentard, c'est carrément une question de sécurité nationale…

- Oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! s'exclama Ron en pouffant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! fit Hermione sur un ton sec.

Elle jeta en même temps un regard austère sur Ellie.

- Cette histoire est fort ennuyeuse, ne le comprenez-vous pas ? Si Malefoy continue à snober Wilford, il se pourrait que ce dernier ne voie plus d'utilité à se taire. Il risque de tout déballer sur l'affaire de la volière, entre autres choses… Et il risque de le faire de manière à ce que personne n'ignore la part de responsabilité de Malefoy… Non seulement Nott est en danger, mais tout notre plan concernant Malefoy est suspendu aux intentions de Wilford…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla Ron alors qu'Ellie pâlissait.

- Ce que je veux dire, mon Cœur ? répéta Hermione sur un ton peu en accord avec ses paroles. C'est que si Malefoy est renvoyé, ou privé de moyens de communiquer, tout le plan d'Harry tombe à l'eau. Et si Wilford se pique de clamer haut et fort que c'est Drago qui a tout manigancé et que c'est sous ses ordres qu'il a attenté à la vie d'Ellie… que crois-tu que sera obligée de faire la direction de l'école ?

Ron rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Balancer un Oubliette collectif ? proposa Ellie dans une grimace.

Hermione lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Ellie… parce que dans cette histoire tu n'es pas exempte de reproches !

Ellen cessa de balancer ses jambes et se fit toute petite dans les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et adressa une grimace à Hermione.

- Pour l'instant Londubat maîtrise la situation, dit-il. Wilford savait que Malefoy réagirait mal. C'est pour cela qu'il avait peur et qu'il s'est tu. Autant que pour montrer à Drago qu'il était digne de confiance malgré sa maladresse… ou sa malchance… Il laissera passer quelque temps avant de se sentir lâché par son chef. Dumbledore et Algie Londubat ont le temps de réagir… et les vacances ne sont plus que dans une semaine.

- J'espère sincèrement que cette affaire n'aura pas d'autres conséquences que la bosse que tu as derrière la tête, Harry, répondit Hermione. Mais permets-moi d'en douter…

Ellen cacha son visage dans le cou d'Harry qui ne trouva rien à objecter à Hermione. Ron préféra se taire également. Et comme le silence qui s'installait le gênait un peu, il proposa de descendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, afin de rassurer leurs camarades sur la santé d'Harry.

Le jeune Potter repoussa doucement Ellie pour se lever.

- C'est cela, dit-il sur un ton amer. Allons montrer à tous que le Survivant a survécu…

Ron se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu sais, Harry, ce doit être ça qui a mis Malefoy en fureur… Il a du songer à la colère de son Maître s'il avait du lui apprendre qu'un de ses apprentis mangemorts lui avait ravi la joie de t'avoir à sa merci…

Harry se leva :

- Oui, c'est certain, la rumeur de ma mort a du lui rester en travers de la gorge…

Cette idée lui redonna le sourire. Il tendit la main à Ellie qui n'en menait pas large. Hermione ouvrit la porte du bureau et guida ses camarades entre les regards étonnés des préfets qui se demandaient depuis quand Potter avait été promu.

Ernie Mcmillan s'avança vers Harry.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. On voulait aller te voir avec Hannah, mais _elle_ n'a pas voulu nous laisser monter à l'infirmerie.

Il venait de désigner de la tête Hermione, déjà à la porte.

- Je vais bien, merci Ernie, répondit Harry.

- De toutes façons, tu ne pouvais pas mourir, hein Harry, reprit Mcmillan. Il faut que tu réalises la prophétie d'abord, pas vrai…

Ron poussa Ernie d'un coup d'épaule.

- T'es qu'un idiot, Mcmillan, grogna-t-il. Fiche le camp !

- Ron ! intervint Hermione tandis qu'Ellie entraînait Harry vers la porte.

Ron décocha un dernier regard noir à Mcmillan qui se demandait encore ce qu'il avait bien pu dire qui méritât pareil traitement.

Le préfet de Gryffondor se fraya un chemin vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée avant qu'Hermione eut fini de tendre la main. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste un peu vif et Drago Malefoy recula sous la surprise.

_**RAR :**_

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : mais sa serais vraiment bine que Ron finissent par faire la paix avec Krum. et aussi que Hermione réussisent a lui dire qu'elle est avec Ron. _**Ha ça ! je ne te le fais pas dire !

**_stellamoon_****_ : sinon tu as écrit une phrase qui m'a tout de suite fait penser au tome6! Mais je ne te dirais pas laquelle ni pourquoi...tu la trouveras peut-être quand tu l'auras lu._** Gnagnagna…. Pfff ! même pas mal !

**_taz : je tenais à te dire aussi que je n'ai pas encore ouvert mon T6, j'attends de terminer ta fic d'abord ! _**Tu vas craquer avant… je l'espère en tous cas, parce que sinon au rythme d'un chap par semaine, tu en as encore pour un petit moment…

**_Choups_****_ Alors comme ça Ginny a failli se faire tuer... Va faloir être vachement prudent...!_** de plus en plus… Tu as commencé ou pas HP6 alors ?... **_J'ai craqué ! Je me suis arrêtée au chap 6 parce que certaines choses m'ont un peu troublée et que je ne veux pas en savoir plus pour l'instant… _**

**_Voldemort : il ya comme un doute qui s'infiltre en moi, j'espère que tu m'aidera à en avoir la certitude, ou non. Voilà plus les chapitres passent et plus on le sent le dénouement est proche seulement j'ai comme la triste impression que la fiction n'ira pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire comme dans la tradition d'Harry Potter._** Je ne l'ai pas caché. J'ai déjà dit, il me semble, que la fic n'irait pas jusqu'en juin. Je romps, il est vrai avec la 'tradition', mais c'est la dernière partie il faut bien que ça tranche… et puis, ce n'est pas gratuit non plus…

**_Sined_****_ Rah, j'en peux plus... Comme les derniers jours avanyt la sortie du vrai tome 6 en anglais ;) _**hahahahha ! pas à ce point là quand même !

**_chrys63_****_ : donc harry va devoir rentrer dans l'esprit de voldemort comme il a fait dans le 5 pour échapper à voldemort : _**ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je veux dire que je n'ai rien dit de la manière dont cela va se passer.

**_Alixe_****_ : Tu arrives à avancer dans le tome 6 ? _**Avancer dans le T6 ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai lu les six premiers chapitres en très peu de temps. Le problème c'est ce que je risque d'y trouver. Les petites choses que j'y ai déjà vues, en convergences ou en divergences, me troublent assez pour que je renonce à l'envie de le lire tout entier. Pour l'instant.


	100. Chapitre 179 : Drago Malefoy

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 179**

**Drago Malefoy**

…

Le visage de Drago Malefoy exprimait la même contrariété que celui d'Harry Potter et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, la même grimace haineuse tordit leur bouche maussade.

Ron repoussa son homologue de Serpentard d'un geste brusque et lui grogna de laisser le passage.

A quelques pas dans le couloir, la suite de Malefoy s'avança à grands pas. Dans le bureau, les préfets se bousculèrent sur le pas de la porte. Mais Malefoy arrêta d'un geste ses Salamandres et fit deux pas en arrière. Il arborait à présent un sourire narquois et ses yeux ne quittaient pas le regard de bronze de McGregor.

Il fit un salut moqueur à Harry qui tâchait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Ho ! lança Malefoy d'une voix forte. N'est-ce pas notre Survivant ressuscité ? Que s'est-il passé, Potter ? Encore un évanouissement inopiné ? L'infirmerie te manquait ? Ou les doux soins de Madame Pomfresh ?

- La ferme, Malefoy ! menaça Ron.

- Ho ! répéta Malefoy. L'invincible Harry Potter aurait-il perdu la parole ? C'était donc vrai qu'il suffisait d'un petit trou derrière ta tête pour la faire désenfler ?

Les Salamandres s'esclaffèrent. Malefoy fit un pas en avant, ignorant les poings fermés de Ron et le regard rétréci de McGregor. Il sourit, d'un sourire venimeux, ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry.

- Ils devraient réfléchir, susurra-t-il, ceux qui t'ont désigné comme capitaine… Oui, ils devraient bien réfléchir au piètre champion que tu fais, Potter, si quelques boules de neige suffisent à te mettre KO.

Il éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un geste exagéré et théâtral.

- Tu aurais du les voir, Potter ! Tous à courir dans tous les sens, affolés, éperdus… Se lamentant déjà sur leur sort ! Cela flatte ton ego démesuré, n'est-ce pas, de savoir qu'ils ne sont rien sans toi…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Harry simplement.

Malefoy mima un étonnement sarcastique :

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai, Potter ? Tu sais bien qu'ils comptent tous sur toi pour te mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ils sont tous là, dans ton dos, à te pousser aux fesses, pour aller faire le sale boulot… Mais je comprends, Potter… Je comprends que tu aies peur… Tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids contre Lui… Et tes amis ne font pas le poids non plus contre son armée…

- Ce n'est pas vrai qu'ils ne sont rien sans moi… reprit calmement Harry. Et tu le sais. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas aussi peur, Malefoy.

Le rire de Dago Malefoy retentit à nouveau dans le couloir, un peu plus forcé encore.

- Et de quoi aurais-je peur, Potter ? De toi ? De menaces vaines ?

Malefoy tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers Ellie McGregor et fit une moue dégoûtée lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts de la jeune fille entrelacés avec ceux d'Harry. Harry se déplaça légèrement sur le côté de manière à rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Malefoy.

- J'ignore de quoi tu peux avoir peur, Malefoy… reprit-il. Et je ne veux surtout pas le savoir. Mais tu as peur jusqu'au fond de ton être. Elle noue ton ventre et fait trembler ta main. Elle brûle ton poignet gauche et engourdit tes pensées. Elle fait serrer tes poings et paralyse ton corps. Parfois, tu ne peux plus respirer et tu as du mal à avaler. Et d'autres fois, elle délie ta langue plus que tu ne le voudrais… Et la sueur à ton front est froide comme l'humidité des tombeaux…

Le frisson qui saisit Drago Malefoy n'échappa à personne. Son visage pâli avait perdu son sourire et il porta vivement sa main droite à son poignet gauche. Un rictus souleva le coin de ses lèvres fines.

- Tu parles d'expérience, Potter… Tu connais bien la peur, dirait-on…

- Oui, je la connais, répliqua Harry en avançant d'un pas vers le Serpentard. Il faudrait être inconscient ou un bien grand menteur pour prétendre ne pas l'avoir ressentie. Après tout, c'est peut-être là la réponse à la question que tu m'as posée un jour, voici quelques mois de cela. Te souviens-tu ? Tu m'avais demandé ce qu'était le courage. Le courage, Malefoy, ce n'est peut-être pas autre chose que de reconnaître ses peurs et de leur faire face.

Malefoy fit un pas en arrière, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau des Préfets. Il se redressa lentement, alors qu'il s'éloignait d'Harry.

- Tu es doué pour donner les leçons, pas vrai, Potter… Et tu crois que tu n'as rien à apprendre de personne. Mais nous verrons… oui nous verrons qui sera le maître, bientôt…

Malefoy regarda avec morgue ceux qui entouraient Potter et un sourire malveillant naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis il referma la porte sur lui, laissant dehors les préfets qui étaient sortis pour assister au spectacle. Ernie Mcmillan s'avança vers Harry et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule qui fit sursauter le Gryffondor.

- Tu l'as bien mouché, Harry… Il ne savait plus quoi dire !

Puis il entra à son tour dans le bureau, prêt à suivre l'exemple de son camarade de Gryffondor au cas où Malefoy poursuivrait ses attaques verbales. Les autres le suivirent, tout en commentant l'échange. Les Salamandres battirent en retraite jusqu'aux escaliers sur un coup d'œil de Ron. Il ne resta au milieu du couloir que Harry et ses amis.

- Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa grande gueule ! jugea Ellen avec hauteur.

- J'aurais cru qu'il se serait abstenu de tout commentaire, admit Hermione. Il n'a pas intérêt à se faire remarquer en ce moment.

- Et il n'a pas de quoi pavoiser non plus ! ajouta Ron, les yeux toujours fixés sur le groupe des Serpentard qui tenaient l'escalier. Tout ce qu'il a pu engager contre nous a raté. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu raconter je ne crois pas qu'il était si heureux que ça de te savoir entre la vie et la mort…

- Je n'étais pas entre la vie et la mort… marmonna Harry.

- Mais ça, il l'ignorait !

- Oui, mais c'est bien ce qui est bizarre… reprit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers les Salamandres. Il est furieux après Wilford, mais il trouve le moyen de nous provoquer…

- Il a un peu vite digéré ce revers ! approuva Hermione. Et te provoquer justement là-dessus, avec ce qui lui pend au nez et les menaces d'Ellie doublées de celle que représente maintenant Wilford… Il faut qu'il soit drôlement suffisant…

- Il l'est ! affirma Ron en reniflant avec mépris.

-… ou irréfléchi ! continua Hermione à voix basse.

- Il l'est aussi… répéta Ron avec cependant un peu moins d'assurance.

…

Hermione leur fit signe de se taire et les entraîna vers les escaliers. Les Salamandres se contentèrent de ricaner sur leur passage avant de pouffer quand ils furent passés. Harry se souvint du trou dans sa chevelure et passa la main sur l'arrière de son crâne. Les rires redoublèrent. Ellie se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle.

Harry serra ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Demain matin mes cheveux auront repoussé… affirma-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il lança néanmoins un regard assassin aux jeunes gens accoudés à la rambarde en haut des marches. Le reniflement dubitatif d'Hermione ramena son attention vers ses camarades.

- Je t'assure, insista-t-il. Ça arrivait tout le temps quand tante Pétunia me coupait les cheveux…

- Je me fiche bien de tes cheveux ! riposta Hermione. Je trouve que Malefoy est bien trop sûr de lui pour que ce ne soit pas _grave_ !

Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, autant pour se rassurer que pour la tranquilliser.

- Tu es sur les nerfs, Hony… C'est normal : le tournoi, la blessure d'Harry, tout le reste… Tu vois tout en noir… déjà que tu n'es pas d'une nature optimiste…

Elle dégagea son épaule vivement.

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas entendu nous menacer…

- Il menace toujours… marmonna Harry. Il parle trop…

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se fermer la bouche. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort et il serra sans s'en rendre compte la main d'Ellen dans la sienne.

…

Ils arrivaient dans le Grand Hall. Ses camarades le saluaient avec soulagement. Tous s'approchaient pour lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il souriait et serrait des mains. Ron faisait un rempart efficace et Hermione répondait aux questions à sa place. Enfin, il put s'éloigner et ils entrèrent dans la salle de Quatre maisons où le même scénario recommença. Il rassura tout le monde. On s'insurgea quand on sut que le sort de Wilford n'était pas encore réglé. Hermione calma les esprits échauffés quand elle affirma que les professeurs attendaient l'aval du directeur pour prendre une décision. Harry se réfugia dans le fond de la pièce. Ron, Ellie et Hermione prirent place à côté de lui.

- Il parle trop… répéta Harry d'une voix morne. Il sait quelque chose que nous ignorons…

- Ou que nous sommes censés ignorer, corrigea Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'il a réfléchi, reprit Ron, et qu'il s'est dit que cette histoire arrangeait ses affaires en provoquant la fermeture prématurée de l'école…

Hermione hocha la tête et n'écarta pas la proposition.

- Cela peut-être n'importe quoi ! soupira Ellie.

- En effet… murmura Hermione.

- Merci beaucoup, McGregor… persifla Ron.

Ellie se ratatina sur sa chaise et se cacha derrière l'épaule d'Harry.

- Fichez-lui donc la paix avec ça ! Protesta ce dernier. Ça n'arrangera rien de lui rebattre les oreilles avec « c'est la faute à McGregor ». Il faudrait qu'on en sache plus sur ce que sait ou ne sait pas Malefoy…

A nouveau Ron porta son regard vers Ellie, et son badge des Phénix.

- _Il_ n'a rien dit non plus sur ses recherches concernant le mystérieux correspondant de Malefoy… laissa tomber le rouquin sur un ton accusateur.

- _Il_ n'a peut-être rien à dire… riposta Ellen, retrouvant pour l'occasion un ton incisif.

Ron renifla d'une manière ostentatoire et Ellie lui conseilla une rasade de pimentine pour enrayer son rhume.

…

L'arrivée de Neville mit fin à la querelle. Il fit un signe à Harry depuis le pas de la porte. Un instant incertain quant à la tournure que risquait de pendre les évènements dès son départ, Harry se hâta de quitter la table quand Ron demanda si quelqu'un savait ce que devenait sa sœur depuis le début de l'après midi.

Neville le conduisit jusqu'au bureau de son oncle. Le professeur Londubat avait appris la sortie du blessé de l'infirmerie et l'avait fait chercher. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et serra les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

- Harry ! soupira-t-il quand Neville eut refermé la porte. Harry ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue savez-vous !

Un léger sourire passa sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, Monsieur, dit-il en tâchant de cacher le peu d'amertume qui restait dans son ton. Et je vous dirais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès si je n'avais pris l'habitude de bannir cette expression de mon vocabulaire…

Algie Londubat le fit asseoir devant son bureau et s'appuya lui-même sur le meuble en souriant.

- Je suppose que cette agression dirigée contre Ellen McGregor a à nouveau mis à mal la position de Dumbledore au Ministère concernant la fermeture éventuelle de l'école… reprit Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

Londubat secoua la main devant lui, comme pour chasser cette préoccupation.

- Le Ministère, ni le Conseil d'Administration, ne sont encore informés de cette agression. D'ailleurs quand ils le seront, nous aurons déjà le coupable… et puisqu'il s'agit d'une question de discipline intérieure, car Monsieur Wilford s'obstine à prétendre qu'une querelle entre camarades de Maison est à l'origine de « l'incident », nous sommes seuls juges de la sanction à appliquer…

- A ce propos… l'interrompit Harry sans oser cependant aller plus loin.

Le professeur Londubat lui sourit à nouveau.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour votre amie ? Rassurez-vous, Harry. Wilford n'aura plus l'occasion de lui faire du mal. Nous lui avons pris sa baguette.

Harry eut une moue dubitative.

- Et je ne pense pas qu'il en aura le temps, continua Algie Londubat sur un ton plus grave. Dès que le professeur Dumbledore sera rentré, il le convoquera dans son bureau pour lui signifier son renvoi. J'étais moi-même en train de rédiger la lettre que je dois adresser à sa famille en tant que directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. C'est une tâche que je n'aime guère, Harry, parmi toutes celles qui me sont dévolues.

- Mais vous devez éloigner Wilford le plus rapidement possible, concéda Harry. Parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'il renonce à s'en prendre à Ellen, ne serait-ce que par fierté si ce n'est pour retourner dans les grâces de Malefoy et de celui qu'ils appellent le Maître… Sans compter que Wilford peut très bien changer de tactique et dénoncer Nott pour ce qui est déjà arrivé à Ellen dans la volière, en contrepartie de l'indulgence du Tribunal… Enfin… je veux dire… et puis ça ne lui déplairait pas, à Wilford, d'envoyer Nott à Azkaban. Il rêve de prendre sa place… Ce serait ennuyeux pour tout le monde si Wilford se décidait à parler, n'est-ce pas Professeur…

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il n'osait toujours pas insister de trop sur le sujet. Londubat d'ailleurs ne poursuivit pas dans ce sens.

- Vous avez raison, Harry. Nous devons éloigner le jeune Wilford de l'influence néfaste que Malefoy exerce sur lui. Un séjour dans sa famille lui fera le plus grand bien. Je faisais d'ailleurs allusion dans ma lettre à la grande amitié qui semble lier ces deux jeunes gens. Nul doute que la famille de BJ Wilford verra dans cette fréquentation la raison de l'attitude de leur fils. Car eux-mêmes n'ont jamais été soupçonnés d'appartenir à la mouvance engendrée par les idées extrémistes de Voldemort et se sont toujours tenus éloignés de toute activité politique en quelque sens que ce soit.

- Sans doute, renifla Harry. Mais il a quand même trafiqué le balai de Ginny… et les sortilèges de Desquamation c'est quand même lui qui les a lancés… C'est un danger public, Monsieur… Et vous ne me ferez jamais croire, en ce qui le concerne, à une erreur de jeunesse… Vous savez à qui il me fait penser ? A Barty Croupton Junior… Lui aussi sa famille était au-dessus de tous soupçons… Et je suis bien placé pour savoir que c'était un dangereux psychopathe. D'ailleurs, nous ne manquons pas d'exemple autour de nous de gens élevés dans un milieu contraire à leurs idées et à leurs actes… Je ne crois pas que le renvoyer à la garde de sa famille remettra Benedict Wilford sur le droit chemin…

Londubat inclina la tête, comme pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Sans doute avez-vous raison, Harry. Mais au moins nous l'aurons éloigné de ceux qu'il menace directement….

Harry s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Londubat ne l'avait tout de même pas fait venir uniquement pour lui parler des chances de rédemption de Benedict Julian Wilford. Il tenta un dernier va-tout :

- J'aimerais voir le professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur… Pourriez-vous l'en avertir quand il sera rentré du Ministère…

Le sourire de Londubat se changea en rire tout à coup.

- Harry ! Soupira-t-il. Ne savez-vous donc pas que vous pouvez me parler en toute franchise, que vous usiez de subterfuges aussi grossiers ?

Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

- Espériez-vous réellement de moi que je vous dise si effectivement le professeur Dumbledore se trouve au Ministère, ou ailleurs ? Allons, jeune homme, vous oubliez que c'est moi l'expert en interrogatoires. Et je ne me laisserai déborder ni par vous ni par BJ Wilford… Allez ! Venez-en au but ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Harry se détendit un peu.

- Je voulais savoir si le Professeur Dumbledore avait statué sur le sort de Wilford et si son absence était due à une nouvelle lutte au Ministère pour conserver l'école ouverte ou à la montée en puissance de l'armée de Voldemort. J'ai la réponse à ma première question. Quant à la seconde, vous ne voulez rien me dire – à moins que vous n'en sachiez pas plus que moi. Et je doute que vous puissiez répondre à toutes celles que je me pose encore… Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude des questions sans réponse et j'ai appris à trouver par moi-même que je veux savoir…

Le professeur Londubat quitta le bureau et prit une chaise qu'il avança à côté du jeune homme.

- Je vous sens un peu amer, Harry, constata-t-il. Est-ce parce que vous pensez avoir manqué d'attentions de notre part ? Je vous assure que nous étions tous à votre chevet lorsque vous étiez inconscient et que nous ignorions encore ce qui s'était passé. Le professeur Dumbledore a quitté d'urgence sa réunion pour s'assurer que vous n'étiez pas en danger immédiat et Minerva et moi avons pris à tour de rôle de vos nouvelles auprès de Madame Pomfresh… Je vous accorde que les circonstances nous ont tenu éloignés de l'infirmerie lorsque vous avez repris conscience et nous le déplorons, mais vous n'étiez pas seul… Vous étiez au contraire bien entouré, si j'en crois les commentaires de Valérie…

Harry baissa la tête. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas cela professeur… dit-il du bout des lèvres. Du moins, vous le résumez d'une manière qui me fait passer pour un personnage d'une prétention sans borne… Et je me rends compte que si je vous dis que j'ai l'impression que les soins dont on m'a entouré ne sont dus qu'à la crainte de perdre l'unique chance de vaincre Voldemort, vous allez en plus croire que je suis un vaniteux doublé d'un ingrat…

Londubat éclata de rire et tapota le poignet d'Harry.

- Je le ferais assurément si je ne vous connaissais pas un tant soit peu, Harry.

Il laissa passer un moment et son regard redevint grave.

- Vous vous sentez seul…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question.

- J'ai tort, je le sais, répondit Harry. Je veux dire que je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Et pourtant…

- Il est normal de douter, reprit Algie sans le laisser finir sa phrase. Surtout quand l'échéance approche. Il y aura encore des évènements contraires, malgré le soin que nous mettrons tous à les empêcher. Jusqu'à la fin, Harry, jusqu'à la fin, il faudra vous battre contre vos propres peurs, vos propres désarrois. Une partie de vous se révolte à l'idée de ce qui vous attend, de ce qui pourrait arriver. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte. Il faut tenir compte de ce paramètre là, si vous voulez faire face le moment venu. Car vous vous battrez contre Voldemort, mais aussi contre vous-même.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'expérience, Monsieur, essaya de sourire le jeune homme.

Algie Londubat hocha la tête, d'un air presque absent.

- J'ai combattu des mages noirs, moi aussi… moins puissants, moins célèbres et moins tenaces que Voldemort, il est vrai. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de ressentir cette angoisse sourde au moment du combat, le désir irraisonné de tourner les talons alors que l'heure approche où doit avoir lieu ce pourquoi vous avez travaillé– que dis-je ! ce pourquoi vous avez _vécu _durant des mois entiers. L'heure de vérité n'est jamais facile à attendre.

- Surtout quand cette vérité met en jeu bien plus que soi-même…

Londubat tordit sa bouche. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Harry… commença-t-il, et le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il cherchait ses mots. Harry, je vais encore parler d'expérience, et même si elle n'est que la mienne, je vous demande de faire attention à mes paroles.

Il se pencha en avant et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'élève attentif qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Harry, quand on se retrouve face à l'adversaire, au milieu des combats, on ne se bat pour rien ni personne d'autre que pour soi-même…

Un froncement de sourcil d'Harry, une lueur interdite :

- Ce n'est pas seulement pour moi que je me bats, Monsieur ! protesta ce dernier.

- Vous n'avez pas écouté ce que j'ai dit, Harry. Je dis qu'on s'engage sur les chemins de la lutte, quelle qu'elle soit, pour tout un tas de bonnes raisons. On peut brandir sa baguette au nom des opprimés, ou de la liberté bafouée. Et même partir en guerre par conviction qu'on peut être utile à son prochain. Mais quand l'ennemi prend un visage, et que son arme se pointe sur nous, si on se bat à ce moment-là, ce n'est que pour soi, et pour sauver sa peau. Laissez les autres face à leur propre vérité, Harry. Ils ont de la défense. Quand vous serez face à Tom Jedusor c'est vous et vous seul que cela concernera.

Algie Londubat se redressa sur son siège sans lâcher des yeux le regard d'Harry.

- Neville m'a transmis votre message. Vous savez à présent ce que vous avez perdu ce soir d'Halloween.

- Cela ne m'avance pas à grand-chose… murmura Harry.

- Vous avez toutes les cartes en mains. Vous ne saurez laquelle jouer que lorsque vous serez sur le terrain. Vous verrez, tout s'éclairera quand la partie sera engagée. Tout prendra un sens et…

…

Le professeur s'interrompit. On frappait à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Miss McGregor ? fit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Vous trouviez sans doute que je monopolise un peu trop la compagnie de Monsieur Potter…

Ellen entra, un regard inquiet sur Harry.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, Professeur… fit-elle sans manifester cependant son entrain coutumier.

L'air sérieux d'Harry contrastait singulièrement avec le sourire bonhomme de Londubat. Elle l'interrogea du regard et Harry lui-même fronça les sourcils à son intention.

- Que se passe-t-il, Miss McGregor ? demanda Algie Londubat en désignant la chaise qu'il occupait quelques instants plus tôt.

A ce moment précis, le Baron Sanglant traversa le sol du cachot à coté du bureau. Il tirait sur sa barbe grise et marmonnait une longue litanie de jurons bien choisis. Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il aperçut les hôtes du directeur de Serpentard.

- Pardonnez-moi, salua-t-il d'un geste raide. J'ignorais que vous receviez aujourd'hui, Professeur. Mais je dois vous avertir que le jeune Drago Malefoy vient de se rendre dans le cachot où ont lieu ses études particulières…

Ellen s'avança vivement.

- C'est pour cela que je suis venue ! dit-elle en fixant Harry. J'ai eu des nouvelles. Il a convoqué Nott là-bas. Théodore vient de m'avertir. Il y sera seul avec Malefoy. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en danger…

Le Baron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et cracha une nouvelle imprécation.

- Le bougre sait ce qu'il fait ! Il a scellé la salle avec un sortilège. Rien ne filtre de ce qui se dit à l'intérieur… et il l'a doublé d'un charme qui nous interdit d'entrer, nous les fantômes…

- Ça existe ? demanda précipitamment Ellen, avant de faire un pas en arrière sous l'œil sombre du spectre de sa Maison.

…

Harry se leva, un peu pâle.

- Alors, il n'y a pas trente six solutions…

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la réserve.

- Harry, l'interpella Algie Londubat… Si vous songez à la narcomancie… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée… Vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête ce matin et je crains…

- Vous avez une meilleure idée, Professeur ?

- Harry, si les fantômes ne peuvent passer le barrage du sortilège, il y a de fortes chances que vous ne le puissiez pas non plus.

…

Harry serra les poings. Quelques dixièmes de secondes plus tard, il se tournait vers le fantôme.

- Retournez dans les souterrains, Baron, s'il vous plait. Et tâchez de retenir Nott le plus longtemps que vous le pourrez… Si mon esprit désincarné ne peut franchir la porte du cachot de Malefoy, alors, trouvons-lui un corps pour la lui faire passer…

Il y eut un silence. Le Baron Sanglant interrogea Londubat du regard.

- C'est le seul moyen de savoir ce qui se dit là bas, fit Harry sur un ton neutre.

Il poussa la porte de la réserve d'une main tremblante et entra dans la pièce.

…

La réserve était toujours aussi sombre. Et sentait toujours autant l'humidité. Il y faisait toujours aussi froid et le silence résonnait de ses pas rapides. Il alla directement à la couchette, ôta ses lunettes qu'il tendit à Ellen à deux pas derrière lui, et s'étendit. Il ferma les yeux comme Londubat éclairait la pièce de la lueur pâle d'une bougie et il perçut la chaleur rêche d'une couverture qu'on remontait sur lui.

…

Il vola à travers les couloirs, sur le même chemin qu'il avait parcouru quelques jours plus tôt à la recherche d'Ellen, avec au cœur la même hâte et la même inquiétude.

Il entendit d'abord la voix du Baron Sanglant qui s'adressait à Nott, hautain et provocateur. Il ralentit sa course folle pour calmer son cœur qui battait à se rompre, là-bas, dans le laboratoire de Rogue.

Il devait se faire imperceptible.

- Alors, Monsieur Nott… continuait le Baron qui s'interposait entre la porte du cachot ensorcelé et le jeune homme quelque peu interloqué. Répondez donc ! Que faites-vous sur mes terres ? Ce n'est pas l'heure il me semble votre _assemblée_ quotidienne…

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement. Nott détourna son attention vers Malefoy qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Harry se glissa en son esprit dans une légère appréhension.

…

C'était une volonté de fer, tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Il se fit tout petit, l'esprit fermé pour tromper la vigilance de Nott. Il s'accrochait à cette volonté. Loin, très loin, la voix de Malefoy lui parvenait, railleuse et méprisante. Et celle du Baron, menaçante.

Il sut que Nott pénétrait dans le cachot. Il sentit la magie. Il se fit encore plus léger, murant son esprit dans un vide presque angoissant. Puis le rire de Malefoy et le fiel dans sa voix pour cracher son mépris envers le fantôme de Serpentard le ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Et toi, Théodore, tu es encore plus pathétique que lui ! Ne savais-tu lui répondre que tu n'as pas de compte à lui rendre ?

- Et défier le Baron Sanglant en son fief ? répondit Nott. Je n'ai pas assez d'inconscience pour cela…

- Son fief ! Proféra Malefoy. Plus pour longtemps, crois-moi ! Les quartiers de Serpentard seront bientôt débarrassés de la vermine qui y grouille et tous les traîtres à leur Maison seront chassés. Ils paieront leur forfaiture au prix fort, je te l'assure. Les vivants comme les morts…

- Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire à un fantôme, railla Nott en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bien plus qu'il ne pourrait me faire à moi ! répliqua Malefoy. Les fantômes de Poudlard ont pris fait et cause pour Dumbledore ! Ils subiront la colère du Maître. Poudlard sera détruite et ils redeviendront des âmes errantes et sans repos…

Nott s'avança dans le cachot vide, le regard glissant sur les murs décrépis. Il passa la main sur une pierre tachée de brun avant de se retourner vers Drago :

- C'est pour me parler – une fois de plus- de la destruction de Poudlard que tu m'as convoqué ici ?

Drago Malefoy se campa fièrement au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le menton relevé et la bouche fière.

Son regard gris se posa sur celui de Nott et Harry sentit l'esprit de son hôte se fermer imperceptiblement. Le sien fit de même en réponse et tout ce qu'il ressentit de Théodore Nott fut cette détermination qui l'habitait tout entier.

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir me retrouver ici, Théodore, c'est parce que la pièce est sûre. Nul ne peut entendre ce que j'ai à te dire.

Une pointe de curiosité. De l'admiration. Et un doute.

- Tu as ensorcelé cette pièce rien que pour me faire tes confidences ?

Malefoy eut un rire presque spontané devant autant de naïveté.

- Mais comment crois-tu que tous ignorent ce que nous faisons ici ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ignorent…

- Non, c'est juste… Disons qu'entre le savoir et le pouvoir, il y a tout de même une grande différence, Théo… Et tu sais comme moi que cet imbécile de Dumbledore n'agit jamais sans preuve…

Un peu d'agacement retenu. Un sourire forcé.

- Tu m'épates, Drago… Je savais que tu pouvais faire de grandes choses, mais rendre hermétique une pièce entière…

A nouveau le rire de Drago.

- J'ai été un peu aidé, je l'avoue… En fait, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ensorcelé la pièce.

Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis, avec un sourire complaisant, il leva le bras gauche dans un geste grandiloquent. Il fit retomber la manche de sa robe sur la pliure de son coude et remonta la manche de sa chemise, pour laisser entrevoir le bas de sa marque.

- Seuls ceux qui portent ce signe ont le pouvoir d'autoriser ou d'interdire l'accès à cette pièce. L'ouverture de la porte est le seul moyen pour un non-initié d'entrer ici, qu'il soit vivant ou mort. Que cela reste entre nous, Théodore…

Nott hocha la tête :

- Je suis honoré de ta confiance, Drago… dit-il.

Malefoy s'approcha de lui en souriant et mit sa main sur son épaule. Une sourde tension envahit Harry.

- Théo… reprit Malefoy avec gravité. Je t'ai fait venir car j'ai une mission à te confier. Une mission importante et je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre qu'à toi. Toi et moi seulement serons dans le secret.

La pensée d'Harry suivit le même sens que celle de Nott. Malefoy avait besoin de lui. De lui en particulier. Et il ne lui faisait pas plus confiance qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Malefoy s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il marcha dans la pièce, à grands pas impérieux. Il se tourna vers son camarade. Dans ses yeux brillait une excitation qu'il ne cachait pas.

- L'heure approche, Théodore. Bientôt, nous serons les maîtres de Poudlard. Et je t'ai fait venir parce que nous devons nous conformer aux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous allons mettre en place le piège dans lequel viendront se prendre ces imbéciles qui s'imaginent que Potter peut les empêcher de connaître la colère de notre Maître.

Il se tut un instant, pour voir l'effet de sa diatribe sur Nott. Le jeune homme conservait la parfaite maîtrise de lui-même.

- Et que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il. Si c'est te débarrasser de McGregor une fois de plus, je te le dis franchement…

- Laisse tomber McGregor, Théo ! Je me fiche de McGregor ! De Potter et de toute la clique ! Il est trop tard à présent pour faire quoi que ce soit contre eux ! Rien ne doit à présent contrecarrer les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un silence. Le cœur d'Harry battait au même rythme saccadé que celui de Nott.

- Bien, fit ce dernier en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres soudain très sèches. Et quels sont ces plans ?

L'éclair rusé dans l'œil de Malefoy mit Harry mal à l'aise.

- Tu me permettras de garder cette information pour moi, Théodore. Le Maître compte sur ma discrétion et je préfère taire ce qu'il m'a confié à ce sujet.

La prudence. La plus extrême prudence… Nott s'exhortait ainsi, calmant les battements de son cœur par des inspirations profondes. Malefoy fit venir, d'un geste de la baguette, deux des chaises adossées au mur derrière lui. Il en prit une et s'installa à califourchon face à Nott, l'invitant à faire de même. Le jeune homme obéit, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Ils croisèrent leurs bras sur les dossiers de leur siège respectif. Malefoy souriait.

- Où en es-tu avec nos camarades ? ceux qui ont perdu leur baguette ? demanda-t-il.

Nott se donna un instant de réflexion.

- Tu veux des noms ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Non, je veux que tu me dises sur combien nous pouvons compter.

- Crabbe et Goyle me suivront, je crois. Et avec eux ceux qui se sont mis sous leur protection musclée depuis qu'ils n'ont plus de baguette.

- C'est bien. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite il y a le groupe de Zabini… Lui m'a clairement fait savoir qu'il ne prendrait d'ordres de personne que de celui que le maître a désigné…

Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait.

- Et enfin, acheva Nott, il y en a quelques uns qui ne veulent plus entendre parler de rien… Mais je peux encore essayer de les rallier… surtout si tu m'autorises à leur apprendre que l'heure approche…

Malefoy agita la main comme pour chasser cette préoccupation.

- Ils s'en rendront compte par eux-mêmes et reviendront vers nous aux prémices de la bataille… surtout si tu leur rappelles que leur père sera certainement parmi les assaillants… Après tout, ils ne seraient pas les premiers à choisir leur camp à la dernière minute…

Les yeux de Malefoy se vrillèrent dans ceux de Nott qui ne cilla pas. Il soutint ce regard dur et froid quelques secondes, puis Malefoy se détourna le premier.

- A ce propos… fit Nott sans marquer le moindre tressaillement ni changement de ton. Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire s'ils s'inquiètent de l'attaque ? Certains se demandent s'ils ne serviront pas de cible. Ils craignent d'être sacrifiés sur l'autel de la victoire du maître et très peu se sentent une âme de martyr…

- C'est qu'ils n'ont qu'une vue à très court terme, répondit Malefoy avec une moue dédaigneuse. Tu n'as qu'à leur dire qu'ils porteront sur eux la marque des Ténèbres afin qu'on ne les confondent pas avec les traîtres à leur sang et les imbéciles qui s'imaginent que Potter peut les mener à la victoire…

Puis il chassa le sujet d'un geste de la main et posa sur Théodore Nott un regard supérieur. Il changea de ton cependant pour ajouter :

- Tu as fait du bon travail, Théo… Le maître sera content de toi. Je ne manquerai pas de lui rappeler combien tu t'es dévoué pour notre cause. Même si tu n'as pas réussi à évincer McGregor….

Nott leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais réussi à nous débarrasser d'elle si tu n'avais pas insisté pour changer les plans à la dernière minute. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Drago : Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien. Tu es trop perfectionniste.

Un sourire amusé flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Malefoy, qui sembla ne pas se formaliser de l'inflexion légèrement sarcastique de Nott.

- Tu es un garçon étrange, Théodore, murmura-t-il.

Et aussitôt, Harry fut sur ses gardes.

- Je t'avoue même que j'ai eu des doutes sur toi à un moment… Cette histoire avec McGregor…

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoire avec McGregor.

- Elle te plait, pourtant.

- Oui. Avoua Nott. Parce qu'elle ne te plait pas à toi, Drago ? Elle a du caractère et du charisme. Et elle est plutôt jolie. Tu imagines ce que nous aurions pu faire, à nous trois ? De quoi faire le pendant à l'équipe de Potter…

- En dix fois mieux ! coupa Malefoy.

Nott approuva du chef.

- Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu la ramener vers nous si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de ce diable de Potter.

- Notre Maître a raison, Théo, soupira Malefoy. L'amour est le pire des fléaux. Gardons-nous de tomber entre ses griffes. Cependant, réjouissons-nous d'y voir tomber nos ennemis. Et ne rien tenter contre les amis de Potter, ne signifie pas cesser de menacer. Continuons à lui faire croire que nous pouvons nous en prendre à eux…

- C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas… fit remarquer Nott. Dès que l'occasion se présentera, ses amis seront les premiers visés… Et si j'ai bien compris tes allusions, c'est pour très bientôt…

Le sourire de Malefoy s'élargit. Nott continua ses réflexions à haute voix :

- Quand as-tu appris les nouvelles dispositions du Maître ?

- Ce matin même, reconnut Malefoy. J'ai trouvé le message…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, conscient de l'intérêt de Nott. Celui-ci se reprit aussitôt.

- C'est pourquoi tu étais aussi furieux contre Wilford… murmura-t-il. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait raté son coup, ni parce qu'il s'était laissé prendre par ces deux petits malins de Bobbins et Archer…

- Oui… il faudra les avoir à l'œil, ces deux-là… ragea Drago. Quant à cet idiot de Wilford, il s'y est vraiment pris comme un amateur. Je l'imaginais plus habile…

- Il l'est… tempéra Nott. Il a juste paniqué un peu…

Malefoy prit un air hautain.

- Nous n'avons que faire de gens qui perdent leurs moyens à la moindre occasion… Sans compter que son intervention a bien failli mettre à l'eau la stratégie du Maître… et me mettre par conséquent dans une situation peu confortable. D'ailleurs, tu es toi-même en posture délicate. Comme tu me le faisais remarquer ce matin, Wilford est du genre à vendre père et mère pour sauver sa tête…

Nott se raidit un peu et serra les mâchoires.

- Tu veux que je me charge de lui ?

Malefoy fit un signe de la main, comme pour chasser un insecte agaçant.

- Non, non… Reste en dehors de ça… Tu as à mes yeux une qualité qui vaut tous les talents de Wilford… La discrétion… J'avoue que j'avais pris cela pour de la circonspection, et ton absence d'enthousiasme me chagrinait, vraiment… Mais ta capacité à ne pas te faire remarquer va nous être utile, prochainement. Oublie Wilford, je m'occupe de lui. Toi, concentre-toi sur la tâche qui t'est assignée…

- Regrouper nos camarades injustement punis ? Les maintenir en confiance et leur assurer que la victoire est proche…

- Et nous assurer de leur concours pour le jour… le jour où nous aurons besoin d'eux… termina Malefoy avec un sourire complice.

…

Embusqué dans un recoin de l'esprit de Nott, Harry sentit les pensées de celui-ci s'agiter. Leur pouls s'accéléra et ce fut la gorge un peu sèche que Nott demanda.

- Tu es donc certain que Potter restera à Poudlard pendant les vacances… je sais qu'il n'est jamais retourné dans sa famille pour Noël, mais les Weasley pourraient… peut-être… enfin…

Le sourire et le regard de Malefoy prirent une teinte amusée ;

- Et comment en es-tu arrivé à la conclusion que le Grand Jour aura lieu pendant les vacances de Noël ?

A nouveau, Harry sentit cette sensation étrange qui l'avait saisi dès son entrée dans l'esprit de Nott. Un calme profond envahit leurs deux êtres et une volonté farouche refoulait toute agitation au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Nott fixait les dalles sombres du sol. Il fit mine d'hésiter.

- Drago… nous sommes seuls toi et moi dans cette pièce et rien ne peut filtrer d'ici. Nous pouvons parler sans ambages…

Il leva un œil interrogateur sur son camarade qui lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je comprends que tu veuilles garder l'avantage. Je ferais de même si j'étais à ta place. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Mais, si tu étais à la mienne, tu voudrais aussi savoir dans quelle aventure tu t'avances…

Drago hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Et moi, je déteste avancer dans l'inconnu. Je suis fort mal à l'aise quand je ne maîtrise pas un minimum de choses… Je sais que tu es le chef, et que je dois suivre les ordres qu'on nous transmet… Mais anticiper donne souvent quelques longueurs d'avance et permet de réagir bien plus vite dans la plupart des cas… Alors… je cherche –je ne peux m'en empêcher, je l'avoue- à savoir quels scénarios nous pourrions jouer dans l'intérêt du… _Maître_…

- Et tu as trouvé ? interrogea Malefoy, un sourire condescendant aux lèvres que Nott évitait de regarder.

Une fois de plus, Nott contrefit l'hésitation. Il grimaça puis parut se décider :

- Nous sommes seuls ! Si je dis quelque bêtise tu seras seul à en rire et si j'ai juste, je te jure de n'en parler à personne.

Malefoy se mit à rire effectivement.

- Parle ! Puisque tu sembles si pressé de me faire part de tes réflexions… Je t'écoute.

Il s'accouda au dossier de sa chaise, l'attention exagérée et un sourire déjà moqueur sur les lèvres.

Nott prit une grande inspiration et quelques secondes pour vider ses pensées de toute intention hargneuse.

- A Noël l'école sera vide de la plupart des partisans de Potter, reprit-il avec sérieux. Et nous, nous serons là. Du moins, moi je serais là. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont été punis parmi les nôtres. Je crois que c'est pour cela que tu m'as demandé d'accélérer le mouvement avec eux. Car pendant les vacances, la tendance sera inversée : Nous serons plus nombreux que ceux qui sont du côté de Potter et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut lancer une attaque sur Poudlard, ce sera le bon moment. Les défenses seront plus faibles, avec une partie des élèves et du personnel absents. D'autant que Potter, privé de ses fidèles sera affaibli. Le Maître n'aura plus qu'à venir le cueillir et il le tiendra au bout de sa baguette sans aucun mal. Tu nous as souvent dit que ces vacances pourraient être définitives pour beaucoup de ceux qui usurpent le titre de sorcier…

Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Je crois que je vais faire beaucoup plus attention à ce que je dis désormais ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Aurais-je entrevu la vérité ? demanda Nott innocemment.

- Le Maître va être fort satisfait de voir quel homme de valeur je lui ramène, Théodore. N'aie aucune crainte. Lorsque nous sortirons d'ici, toi et moi nous continuerons à être des chefs. Il sait reconnaître le mérite et le zèle de ceux qui le servent.

…

Nott se redressa sur son siège au moment où Malefoy avançait la main pour la poser sur son épaule. Il se leva, comme s'il n'avait pas vu le geste de son camarade et se mit à arpenter la pièce à grands pas.

Harry ferma son esprit pour ne pas se laisser envahir par ses propres angoisses. Il était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que Nott depuis longtemps. Ce n'était qu'une confirmation de ce dont il se doutait déjà. Et pourtant il sentait le trouble de son hôte. Malefoy n'avait pas tout dit et Théodore Nott n'était pas dupe de ses airs complaisants.

Il se retourna vers Drago qui s'était levé lui aussi.

- Bien… fit-il. As-tu autre chose à m'apprendre ?

- Non. Pas pour l'instant. Je t'avertirai si j'ai autre chose à te dire. Mais je doute que cela soit le cas.

Malefoy se dirigea vers la porte.

- Donc, je compte sur toi. Je te nomme capitaine de la garde des Bannis.

Il se mit à rire.

- Que dis-tu de ce titre, Théo ?

- Si cela signifie que j'ai carte blanche à leur sujet, il me convient.

A nouveau le rire de Malefoy s'éleva.

- Je te fais confiance en ceci, accepta-t-il. Nous formons une équipe, ne l'oublie pas.

Nott fit un sourire froid.

- Je n'oublie jamais rien, Drago, affirma-t-il. Faudra-t-il que je songe également à un moyen de leur rendre leur baguette ?

Malefoy hocha la tête.

- Cela pourrait être utile en effet d'avoir quelques baguettes de plus en réserve. Bien que j'ai déjà pris les devants…

Drago eut un sourire arrogant.

- Crois-tu que j'allais partir à la guerre sans arme ? A quoi me serviraient des soldats s'ils n'ont pas les moyens de se battre.

La mine dépitée de Nott le fit rire de bon cœur.

- Je te les montrerais, ce soir, si tu veux… Je sais que tu ne crois que ce que tu vois, Théo… Et je ne voudrais pas que tu doutes de mes capacités à prévoir et… _anticiper_…. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de réfléchir à un moyen de récupérer les baguettes personnelles de nos camarades… Cependant, penses-y vite. Je te ferai signe quand le Grand Jour sera arrivé. Tu n'auras qu'à lâcher nos camarades bien chapitrés par tes soins dans l'école. Et moi, je ferai ce que j'ai à faire…

Malefoy posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du cachot, fort satisfait de lui. Il se retourna vers son camarade, qui retenait plus que jamais une sourde colère au fond de lui.

- Théodore, dans quelques jours nous serons face à notre destin. D'ici là…

Il soupira.

- D'ici là, on fait comme d'habitude… Tu tiens nos camarades en laisse et moi je m'occupe du reste…

Un relent d'amertume monta au cœur d'Harry.

- C'est ça, Drago, murmura Nott presque pour lui-même et presque malgré lui.

- Que dis-tu ? fit Malefoy.

Nott sourit, un peu forcé.

- Rien… je me faisais juste la réflexion que je n'étais guère doué en effet pour brasser de l'air.

Un instant, Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Nott ne le laissa pas achever sa pensée.

- Je te laisse passer devant, Drago. Si un non-initié peut sortir seul de cette pièce… J'ai besoin d'un peu de silence et de calme pour mettre au point la mission que tu m'as confiée.

Malefoy reprit son air suffisant.

- Je suis heureux de te voir aussi empressé, Théo. Tu pourras quitter le cachot à ta convenance. J'allais d'ailleurs te demander d'attendre un peu avant de me suivre. Je préfère qu'on ne nous voie pas plus souvent ensemble…

- Tu as raison, on pourrait jaser…

Malefoy se mit à rire.

- Tu as décidément un humour particulier, Théo…

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondit _Théo_ quand le jeune homme eut refermé la porte sur lui.

…

Ce fut un tourbillon qui emporta Harry. Des émotions diverses effleuraient son esprit dans un désordre vertigineux. Des images, par dizaines, par centaines, remontaient soudain des confins de l'oubli où elles étaient reléguées. Des sensations violentes l'assaillirent et il ne réussit pas à fermer son esprit.

Il se rendit compte que Nott s'était rassis, le visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Et Harry sentit monter en lui – en eux- un sentiment familier. _Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne pourrai pas._ Murmurait une voix dans leur tête. Leur cœur battait la chamade. Harry fut tenté de lui dire qu'il devait avoir confiance en lui. Qu'il réussirait non seulement à donner le change, mais à agir dans le bon sens quand le moment serait venu. Il se retint juste à temps. Nott se redressait, dans une inspiration profonde et son cœur et son esprit se raffermissaient. Il quitta sa place et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce et jeta un long regard circulaire sur les murs et le plafond bas.

- J'espère que tu as pris des notes, Potter ! Parce que je n'ai pas très envie de perdre mon temps à réécrire cette conversation. Dit-il à haute voix.

Harry sut que Nott souriait, ironique et il se hâta de quitter son esprit au moment où le jeune homme sortait dans le couloir.

…

Il refit le chemin à l'envers, luttant contre le courant qui le happait vers le haut, vers son corps étendu dans le froid laboratoire. Il devait prendre son temps. Il n'y avait pas urgence. Il ne voulait pas ressentir trop fortement le malaise du retour à la réalité. Il lui faudrait rester en pleine possession de ses esprits pour répéter les paroles des deux Serpentard. Ne rien oublier, ni les gestes, ni les mots, ni les sensations.

Il suivit Théodore Nott qui remontait vers les niveaux de la surface. Le jeune homme semblait soucieux. Et Harry vit avant lui la haute silhouette de Gregory Goyle lui barrer le passage. Goyle se gratta la gorge.

- Alors ? fit-il d'une voix chuchotante. On t'a vu descendre un peu après Malefoy. Il est remonté mais sans toi… On s'inquiétait.

Nott sourit.

- C'est gentil à vous… Mais je suis de taille à me défendre seul…

Goyle baissa la tête.

- Oui… je sais, je n'ai pas de baguette… mais je suis capable de frapper fort, tu sais…

- Je sais, murmura Nott. Tu voudrais retrouver ta baguette, Gregory ?

Goyle releva la tête, une lueur d'espoir au fond de son œil ordinairement vide.

- Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour cela ? continua Nott à voix basse.

La lueur s'éteignit dans le regard de Gregory Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce que Drago veut que nous fassions ? demanda-t-il d'une voix morne. Si c'est pousser quelqu'un dans le dos comme il a reproché à Vincent de ne pas l'avoir fait, alors, je ne crois pas qu'il trouvera beaucoup de candidats…

Goyle s'avança encore de quelques pas.

- On entend des rumeurs, Théo… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a le droit de parler à personne qu'on n'entend pas ce qui se dit…

Nott s'appuya de l'épaule à la muraille humide.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?

- On dit que Poudlard va fermer… On dit qu'on va se battre… On dit que la victoire est proche…

- La victoire pour qui ? railla Nott.

Goyle secoua la tête, hésitant.

- Ça dépend… avoua-t-il.

- Et que crois-tu, Gregory, qui va arriver… ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas que Poudlard ferme, parce qu'on ira tous à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas qu'on se batte, parce que je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne la bataille, que fera-t-il de nous ?

- Malefoy parlera pour vous ! fit Nott sur un ton léger.

Le reniflement sarcastique de Goyle lui arracha un sourire :

- Et si c'est Potter qui gagne, Londubat parlera pour vous…

Le ton de Nott était toujours moqueur. Mais Goyle ne réagit pas à ses paroles.

- Tu ne crois pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vaincre Potter, n'est-ce pas… dit-il. La prophétie de la Gazette a raison. Nous sommes perdus…

- Allons ! Allons ! Rien n'est jamais perdu ni gagné d'avance, Gregory. On peut toujours influer sur les évènements…

- Mais comment ? souffla Goyle. On n'a pas de baguette…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est la baguette qui fait la valeur d'un sorcier ? insinua Nott.

- Heu… fit Goyle. La baguette c'est le pouvoir… C'est ce qui fait notre supériorité sur les moldus en tous cas… et c'est ce que dit Drago.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas… murmura Nott avec une pointe de dédain. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Gregory : qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour qu'on te rende ta baguette ? Suivre Malefoy ?

A nouveau Goyle hésita.

- Non…finit-il par admettre. Je ne suivrai plus Drago. Et je parle au nom de Vincent aussi. Et de bien d'autres. Il nous a trompé. Il s'est servi de nous. Et il nous a laissé choir. Mais toi, tu ne nous as pas abandonné. Tu nous as toujours écouté quand nous avions besoin d'être entendu. Et tu nous as aidé à voir clair entre nos doutes et nos déceptions. C'est toi que nous suivrons. Nous ferons ce que tu nous diras de faire. Avec ou sans baguette.

- Je peux me tromper aussi et vous mener au désastre…

- Oui, mais toi, on sait que tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber et que tu ne nous sacrifieras pas pour sauver ta peau…

Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisait.

- Tu es certain de cela… ? demanda enfin Nott avec sérieux. Tu es certain que je ne suis pas en train de vous sacrifier à mes ambitions personnelles ?

- Je sais pas ! concéda Goyle désemparé.

- Tu ne veux pas suivre Malefoy, mais tu me suivrais moi qui suis Malefoy ? Et si j'allais tout répéter à Drago ? Ou à Londubat ? Et si je trahissais tout le monde, hein ?

Goyle ouvrit de grands yeux effarés et recula d'un pas.

- Pourquoi aurais-tu confiance en moi, Goyle ? Pourquoi entraînerais-tu tous tes camarades derrière moi ? As-tu bien réfléchi à la portée de tes actes ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas… murmura le jeune homme affolé.

- Et moi je veux que tu saches, Gregory… je ne veux pas d'une horde abrutie derrière mon dos. Je veux que vous ayez conscience de vos actes. Je veux que vous sachiez pourquoi et comment…

- O…oui…

Goyle recula encore d'un pas.

- Alors je veux que tu me dises ce que tu espères de moi !

- Je ne sais pas… balbutia Goyle. Je ne sais pas… Tout est si confus… D'abord Potter qui nous sauve la vie… et puis Singleton qui écrivait les lettres pour Vincent… et maintenant McGregor qui les monte à la volière… et Malefoy qui ne nous regarde pas la figure… Tu as vu comme il traite Wilford à présent qu'il ne lui est plus d'utilité… non que cela me déplaise de voir ce fanfaron humilié… mais c'est pour dire… et puis j'ai un peu peur…

- De quoi as-tu peur Gregory ? demanda Théodore Nott avec plus de calme.

Goyle frissonna. Il frotta son poignet droit et puis le gauche.

- D'Azkaban… et du Maître… Et du doloris… et de mourir… Et de me tromper de route… et de ne rien savoir, sur rien…

- Et que crois-tu que je puisse faire pour cela ? sourit Nott avec un peu d'amertume.

- Toi tu sais ! répondit Goyle avec ferveur. Drago te fais ses confidences. Et tu es intelligent et malin. Oui, tu sais beaucoup de choses. Plus que tu ne veux le dire…

Goyle croisa le regard de Nott dans la pénombre du couloir et ce dernier sourit :

- Entre le savoir et le pouvoir, il y a une grande différence, Gregory, dit-il avec un léger amusement qui échappa à son camarade.

Puis le sourire moqueur qui relevait le coin de ses lèvres s'évanouit lentement.

- Je ne peux t'assurer la victoire, Gregory. Ni à toi, ni à aucun de tes amis.

- Si je voulais quelqu'un ni nous fasse des promesses, je me serais tourné vers Drago Malefoy. Je ne veux plus de promesses, Théo. Je veux juste qu'on me dise quel chemin prendre pour me sortir de cette histoire…

- Celui qui tourne le dos aux ténèbres, Gregory…Un vrai Serpentard n'a d'autre maître que lui-même… Il ne met ses pas dans les pas d'aucun autre. Il fait son propre chemin. Tu dois choisir, Gregory, entre attendre les ordres ou prendre part au monde nouveau qui s'annonce… Que veux-tu ? Trembler de peur jusqu'à ce qu'on te signifie quel sera ton sort ? Ou bien prendre ta destinée en mains ?

- Tu marcheras devant nous ?

Nott secoua la tête.

- Je serai à vos côtés…

- Nous avons besoin de toi pour nous conduire…

- Je vous conduirai, mais ne venez pas me reprocher de vous avoir menés où vous ne le souhaitiez pas…

- On veut juste sauver notre peau.

- Ça, je ne peux te le garantir non plus…

Goyle hocha la tête. Il haussa une épaule, puis l'autre, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Je te l'ai dit, Théo : nous ne croyons plus aux promesses. On veut juste pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un sans risquer de prendre des coups dans le dos et cesser de nous tromper sur tout et sur tous…

- C'est ce à quoi nous aspirons tous, Greg…

Le silence s'emplit du soupir de soulagement de Gregory Goyle. Nott retrouva son allure droite. Il fit un signe de la tête à son camarade.

- Tu seras discret, Gregory, si tu tiens à ce que notre coopération dure le temps qu'il faut…

Goyle remua sa grosse tête de haut en bas pour l'assurer de son silence. Il emboîta le pas à Nott tandis que ce dernier demandait sur un ton indifférent : « C'est quoi cette histoire de volière, de Crabbe et de McGregor ? »

* * *

RAR : 

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de reviews la dernière fois, mais j'ai tout de même eu le temps de lire... J'ai l'impression que les jours me filent entre les doigts... Du coup,je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi proche des personnages de ta fic...( Sourire désabusé)_**. Bienvenue au club ! **_Petite remarque à propos du titre de ce chapitre : certains de mes ami(e)s que j'ai converti(e)s à ta fic (mais qui n'envoient pas de reviews) n'ont pas arrêté de me faire ch... pour que je leur traduise le titre du chapitre. Heureusement, il y en a quand même deux qui font également du latin! Quand aux autres, je crois que je vais leur envoyer un message collectif leur disant d'aller se faire f... ( on se comprend)._** J'espère qu'ils lisent les RAR. Castigat Ridendo Mores : la comédie corrige les mœurs en riant… Mais pour ma part si j'avais du mettre un sous-titre j'aurais mis celui-ci : "On vient nous répéter que la comédie corrige en amusant : Castigat ridendo ; il me semble bien plus évident qu'elle amuse sans corriger, quand toutefois elle amuse."  
**_Juste pour te dire, le suspense causé par Drago Malefoy écoutant aux portes est vraiment très fort! Mais il est un peu stupide aussi: depuis écoute-t-on aux portes sans prendre des précautions élémentaires?_** Ben… il n'écoutait pas aux portes. Il s'apprêtait simplement à entrer chez les préfets… Pauvre Drago ! On lui prête toujours des intentions mauvaises, alors qu'il vient simplement faire son devoir de Préfet !

**_Choups_****_ : En lisant les RAR, j'ai lu que tu n'irais pas jusqu'en Juin, pour la fin de ta fic... Mais là on en est où déjà ? aux vacances de Noel c'est ça ?_** oui c'est ça… je fais pourtant le décompte régulièrement…

**_G faim :_** MDR ! Merci pour ce commentaire. **_D'ailleurs... Ne voudrais tu pas publier sur Hpfanfiction? Pour pouvoir te mettre dans mes favoris?_** Là je suis un peu surbookée… je publie ici, sur la Pensine, et sur le site des Secrets… crois moi, ça fait du boulot de tout préparer, répondre aux commentaires, pour que tout soit prêt à poster quasiment en même temps… mais après, quand j'aurais fini, pourquoi pas… **_Soit sûre que je vais te parler de ton histoire à beaucoup de gens parce que je l'adore! Il s'agit là de la meilleure fic que j'ai lu et j'espère que tu n'auras pas le coeur de faire attendre trop longtemps tout tes fans..._** Je les fais pas attendre… je publie tous les jeudis. Du moins j'essaie…

**_chrys63_****_ : je me demande quel sort tu reserve à wilford je me demande s'il va rester à poudlard mais je pense qu'il serait mieux loin de drago car il a un mauvaise influence en plus wilford pourrait dénoncer larry pour sauver sa peau..donc du coup le plan d'harry va etre hors service et drago va etre mal très mal._** A nouveau le sort de Poudlard serait-il entre les mains de ce bon à rien de Wilford ? Hum…. Nous verrons bien… **_bon je sens que la fin arrive très vite donc je me demande comment cela va se finir car si harry rend ses pouvoirs à voldy il va etre mal très mal donc il faut vraiement que le coup de l'amour fonctionne.a plus _**Hahahhaha ! oui, c'est assez coton…

**_lolaboop_****_ : Wow je suis à cran je suis trop impliquée dans l'histoire et pour t'avouer je refuse d'acheter le tome 6 de peur de perdre le fil entre vos deux histoires!_** Quelle responsabilité tu me mets sur les épaules là **_! Mc millan pas vraiment doué pour faire remonté le moral des troupes! _**Mcmillan n'est pas doué tout court ! Lol ! non mais ce pauvre Ernie n'a jamais fait dans la dentelle…

**_daniet_****_ : Et j'ai trop ri lorsqu'il évoque l'image d'un Voldemort suçant son pousse à côté d'un Nagini en peluche. Ca casse un peu le mythe de Voldemort. _**Oui, je me demande si je n'y suis pas allée un peu fort là… **_Par contre quelque chose m'intrigue. Dans le chapitre prcédent, j'avais noté que Malefoy pour la première fois songeait à s'en prendre directement à Harry, lorsqu'il a essayé de le retrouver dans les cachots. Cette scène m'avait fait froid dans le dos, justement parce que Malefoy semblait passer à un autre niveau._** Peut-être a-t-il dit cela devant ses disciples parce que justement il ne l'a pas trouvé. Mais, s'il trouvait Potter à sa merci dans les cachots, hésiterait-il vraiment à lui tomber dessus ? **_Et là, il n'est pas content parce que Wilford a involontairement blessé Harry. Donc je sais pas...mais bon c'est qu'un détail... _**Peut-être pas... **_Ron était trop mignon également à vouloir se fiancer avec Hermione. J'imagine déjà la réaction de Mrs Weasley si cela se faisait. Je pense qu'elle ne pourrait imaginer meilleure compagne pour son fils._** Ca c'est pas dit non plus, hein… **_Par contre, les paroles de Hermione m'ont un peu inquiété, comme tes personnages d'ailleurs. je vis l'histoire comme si j'en faisais partie. Mais Dumbledore va arranger la situation, n'est-ce pas? Dumbledore arrange toujours tout._** Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il est temps que chacun prenne ses responsabilités et se débrouille par lui même…  
**_Et Malefoy! Malefoy, toujours là où il ne faut pas. Que faisait-il derrière la porte. S'apprêtait-il à rentrer ou est-ce qu'il tentait de saisir des bribes de conversation. En tout cas ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui d'être préfet dans ces circonstances. le pauvre, seul contre tous. Mais les autres devraient également faire attention à ce qu'il pourrait faire dans le bureau des préfets. Après tout il peut s'y rendre quand il veut et même quand il n'y a personne...on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait tenter..._** Malefoy… Il a sûrement un atout dans sa manche…

**_Voldemort : Je t'avais demandé il y a un certain temps si tu comptais mettre un lemon mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas encore; peut être pourrais tu répondre à ma questions, si c'est pas trop indiscret et par pitié ne me prend pas pour un obsédé je suis juste un gars._** Hahahahhaha ! Et comme tu es juste un gars, tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre (c'est typique, si si ! ) J'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas encore. J'ai dit que ca m'étonnerait… Ce qui signifie, surement pas. Mais j'aurai du dire carrément : non **_! il y a juste une chose que j'ai pas compris c'est le titre_** Voir un peu plus haut pour l'explication…

**_Alixe_****_ : J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, je peux pas dire pourquoi, mais j'étais scotchée tout le long_** Cela me rassure je n'étais pas très sure de moi sur ce coup là… une fois que je l'ai eu posté…


	101. Chapitre 180 : Le Code Londubat

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 180**

**Le Code Londubat**

…

Harry s'éveilla doucement. Il avait mal à la nuque et un peu à la tête. Il échappait au vertige cependant. Un parfum familier lui chatouillait les narines et une caresse effleurait son front.

- Ellen ?

- Tu es réveillé ? Ne bouge pas… le professeur Londubat a dit que tu devais rester allongé un moment encore après avoir repris conscience.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger tout de suite.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il. Londubat ? Où est-il ?

- A côté… murmura Ellie. Il discute avec Neville. Le pauvre ! Il se faisait du souci. Il n'a pas pu résister à la tentation de venir frapper à la porte du bureau de son oncle…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il voulut se redresser.

Ellen remonta la couverture sur lui et le força à rester couché.

- Je vais bien… protesta-t-il mollement. Et il faut que je raconte au professeur…

- Chut ! fit Ellen en quittant le siège à côté du lit pour s'asseoir sur la paillasse. Tout va bien… Malefoy est dans son dortoir, Nott dans la salle commune et Goyle dans la Grande Salle à nettoyer les tables du goûter. Et toi tu as de bonnes nouvelles… Il n'y a pas le feu… Repose-toi encore un peu. Londubat a dit que tu devais revenir à toi tout doucement.

Elle s'avança pour embrasser délicatement ses lèvres.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles ? se moqua Harry.

- Parce que sinon tu aurais bondi jusque sur le bureau de Londubat pour hurler que le château allait nous tomber sur la tête…

Harry s'assit sur la couchette. Il garda la couverture contre lui. Il avait encore un peu froid.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Il y a environ une heure que Théodore et Goyle sont remontés des cachots…

Il prit ses lunettes des mains d'Ellie et les posa sur son nez.

- Vous savez aussi pour Nott et Goyle ?

- Le Baron a suivi Malefoy jusque dans la salle commune de Serpentard et comme Nott tardait à remonter, il est redescendu aux nouvelles. On a compris pourquoi toi aussi tu tardais à revenir parmi nous…

- Il a entendu la conversation ?

Elle hocha la tête. Harry frotta son front.

- Tant mieux ! Ça m'évitera de répéter…

La douceur du réveil faisait place à une grande fatigue. Il se sentait engourdi et il lui fallait faire un effort pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était dit dans la salle d'études particulières de Malefoy. Sa tête était lourde. Il appuya son crâne contre la pierre froide du mur et soupira.

- La narcomancie c'est épuisant… murmura-t-il. Je comprends pourquoi Rogue avait cette tête de déterré…

Il gratta l'arrière de son crâne, au niveau de la bosse sans cheveux.

- Je suppose que ça, ça n'a pas arrangé les choses non plus, ajouta-t-il dans une grimace désabusée.

Ellen se laissa tomber contre lui, et la bosse heurta la pierre dure.

- Aïe… fit-il.

- Je suis désolée ! se lamenta Ellie. Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée…

Harry caressa ses cheveux et son épaule.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, murmura-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur ce qui est arrivé…

Il se leva et Ellie s'avança vers la porte du laboratoire, entrouverte sur le bureau du professeur Londubat.

…

- Professeur ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Harry entendit le bruit d'une chaise qu'on repousse. Neville apparut à la porte. Il courut aider Harry à quitter la réserve.

- Tu vas bien ? s'empressa-t-il.

- Je l'ai aidé à retrouver ses esprits, se moqua Ellen en prenant la place de Neville au bras d'Harry.

Le professeur Londubat désigna un fauteuil près de la cheminée du bureau.

- Venez près du feu, Harry. Madame Pomfresh ne me le pardonnerait pas si vous attrapiez du mal… Neville, rapproche des chaises, veux-tu… Miss McGregor ? Notre ami est assez bien installé ainsi…. Ramenez plutôt l'assiette de sandwiches que j'ai fait préparer pour lui. Sur mon bureau, Miss McGregor. Elle est sur mon bureau. Avec les bouteilles de bièraubeurre. Mais bien entendu ! Il y en a une pour chacun d'entre nous…

…

Londubat parlait, les autres s'affairaient autour d'Harry. Il se retrouva avec une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans une main, un sandwich dans l'autre et s'imagina près de trois semaines plus tôt dans l'antichambre de Dumbledore. Un creux à l'estomac, comme pour un voyage en portoloin, lui donna la nausée. La dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un moment pareil avec un professeur, les choses s'étaient mises à avancer à une vitesse vertigineuse.

….

Il avait du pâlir un peu car tous les trois le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville.

- Un malaise rétroactif, Harry ? s'alarma le professeur Londubat.

- C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit Malefoy ? voulut savoir Ellie.

Harry prit une gorgée de bièraubeurre. Il cherchait dans ce qu'avait dit Malefoy ce qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien appris qu'il ne savait déjà. Le Grand Jour était proche ? Dumbledore en était déjà informé. Les vacances sans doute seraient le théâtre des affrontements à Poudlard ? Ron en était déjà arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. Les Salamandres punies se divisaient en trois groupes ? Il y avait longtemps qu'Ellen s'en était rendue compte. Malefoy recevait des messages et des armes en contrebande ? Ils ne l'ignoraient pas ; du moins pour les messages. Pour les baguettes, il fallait s'y attendre. Quant à la conversation entre Goyle et Nott, le Baron avait déjà fait son rapport.

Il reprit une autre gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- Vous ne savez par où commencer ? lui sourit Algie Londubat. Alors racontez dans l'ordre où tout s'est passé. Nous vous aiderons à vous souvenir…

Harry termina son sandwich –il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle saveur il avait- et but encore une gorgée. Il s'adossa au fauteuil. Ellie lui prit la bouteille des mains, Neville sortit son calepin et son crayon, et Algie Londubat s'apprêta à écouter avec attention.

…

Harry ferma les yeux. Il retourna dans les cachots et refit le chemin à l'envers.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, Ellen lui tendit la bouteille de bièraubeurre et l'assiette de sandwiches. Curieusement, l'appétit revint à Harry et la gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'il prit cette fois eut meilleur goût que celles qu'il avait avalées peu auparavant.

Londubat se frotta les mains.

- Bien ! fit-il avec une lueur d'enthousiasme dans le regard qu'il posa tour à tour sur les jeunes gens. Que pouvons-nous tirer de tout cela ?

- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, soupira Harry en souriant malgré lui de l'exaltation du professeur. Tout ce dont j'ai parlé, nous le savions déjà. Et vous devez par conséquent en savoir davantage que nous, Professeur…

- Certes ! Certes ! concéda Algie Londubat en se levant pour venir se placer entre la cheminée et ses trois élèves. Mais il faut savoir lire entre les lignes, Harry… Et je suis sûr que nous pouvons tirer bien des enseignements de ce que vous nous avez rapporté là.

Son œil pétillait de malice et il se frottait les mains de plus belle.

- Il nous faudrait Hermione, grimaça Harry. Elle sait très bien décoder les discours…

- Allons donc ! s'exclama Londubat. Pour deux futurs Aurors tels que vous, mes garçons, ce devrait être un jeu d'enfant de voir par-delà ce qu'on vous donne à voir… Etre Auror ne signifie pas passer son temps à courir après de dangereux criminels, ni lancer à tout va des sortilèges surpuissants… Il y a toute la partie enquête, réflexion, recherches… Cela demande autant d'entraînement que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Qu'en pensez-vous, Miss McGregor ?

- J'en dis que ce n'est pas gagné, alors… railla Ellen. Vous oubliez que Harry a reçu un coup sur la tête ce matin et qu'il n'a pas mangé grand-chose depuis… Ca réfléchit fort mal, un Gryffondor, quand son estomac crie famine…

- Voyons si tu peux faire mieux ! lui lança Harry piqué au vif.

Neville, quant à lui, adressa une grimace à Ellie et entreprit de relire ses notes avec application.

- En tous cas, commença Ellen en balançant sa bouteille de bièraubeurre presque vide à bout de doigts, une chose m'a frappée, moi, dans le discours d'accueil de Malefoy… Il a dit que les quartiers de Serpentard seront bientôt débarrassés de la vermine qui y grouille et tous les traîtres à leur Maison seront chassés. Les vivants comme les morts… C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- D'ordinaire, reprit Ellie, il parle de Poudlard en général. Là il précise bien les quartiers de Serpentard… Les traîtres à leur Maison… et il dit qu'ils paieront leur traîtrise au prix fort… Alors je crois que nous aurons intérêt à mettre au point un plan d'évacuation des quartiers de Serpentard très serré pour le grand jour… Car il ne faudrait pas que le scénario d'Halloween se répète…

- Très juste, Miss McGregor ! Lança Londubat. Il faudra penser non seulement à mettre à l'abri ceux qui ne pourront rejoindre la salle commune de notre Maison, mais également ceux qui y seront pris au piège. Vous proposez ?

- Que le portrait qui compte les allées et venues des élèves donne l'alarme au moindre mouvement équivoque. D'une part cela évitera que d'autres se fassent prendre dans la nasse, et d'autre part cela alertera tout le château… Nous pourrons prendre nos dispositions…

- Il faut penser que ce seront les vacances, Ellen… fit remarquer Harry. Il faut tenir compte de l'absence de certains préfets et de ceux qui ont accepté d'encadrer les plus jeunes… Il faudra revoir cela avec le professeur McGonagall.

- Neville ? intervint Algie Londubat. Peux-tu noter cela pour moi, mon grand ? Voir avec Minerva l'évacuation de la Maison de Serpentard en cas d'attaque pendant les vacances.

Neville s'exécuta.

- J'ai remarqué que Malefoy a dit qu'il se chargeait de Wilford, fit-il tout en griffonnant la page de son calepin.

- Qu'il s'occupait de lui, corrigea Harry.

- On sait ce que ça veut dire, quand Malefoy s'occupe de quelqu'un, insinua Neville.

- Voici une nouvelle raison d'éloigner BJ Wilford, fit remarquer Algie Londubat sur un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ellen. Si Malefoy nous débarrasse de Wilford, pourquoi nous en mêler ? Ce ne serait que justice… et cela ne manquerait pas de sel non plus…

- Je crains que vous ne confondiez justice et vengeance, Miss McGregor, fit Londubat.

Et il baissa les yeux sur la main gauche d'Ellie qui grattait le dos de sa main droite. Elle eut un petit rire ironique.

- C'est que vous parlez Gryffondor, Monsieur. Et moi Serpentard. La traduction sans doute aura trahi le sens de ces deux mots…

Londubat leva un sourcil amusé.

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'il y a une légère différence entre ces deux notions ? insista-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr… admit volontiers Ellie. Une différence qui s'appelle « bonne conscience »… et dont n'ont que faire les Serpentard. Un vrai Serpentard n'a jamais mauvaise conscience. Enfin, presque jamais, corrigea-t-elle comme Neville faisait mine de s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux dubitative.

Algie Londubat se mit à rire doucement.

- Miss McGregor… Chère enfant… Vous compter parmi les élèves dont j'ai la charge fait partie du plaisir que j'ai à diriger quotidiennement la Maison de Serpentard.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus comme directeur de Maison, Monsieur… consentit Ellie.

Algie lui adressa un petit signe de tête pour signifier qu'il était flatté et à la fois qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

…

Harry était mal à l'aise et essayait d'accrocher le regard d'Ellen pour la faire taire. Heureusement, Neville, qui avait calmé sa toux, reprit la parole sur un ton sérieux :

- On peut dire aussi que nous aurons un peu de répit jusqu'à la fin des cours du trimestre. Par contre dès le début des vacances, il faudra nous tenir sur nos gardes. Et peut-être serait-il sage de faire partir de l'école, même en insistant auprès des familles, les plus jeunes et les plus inexpérimentés en matière de défense ?

- Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres ! défendit Harry. On ne peut obliger personne à rester.

- Oui mais tu oublies que les Salamandres seront sur place ! grogna Ellen. Je veux dire ceux qui ont été condamnées par le Tribunal de Poudlard ! Et qu'ils auraient facilement l'avantage si personne n'est là pour contrecarrer leurs actions !

- On pourrait faire passer discrètement le mot auprès des années supérieures, proposa Neville. Ceux qui veulent partir, ou qui ne peuvent faire autrement, - et il jeta un regard incertain à son grand-oncle- ne seront pas obligés de rester. On leur laisse le choix de cette manière.

Ellie fit une moue dubitative. Harry haussa une épaule. Algie Londubat croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'air de s'amuser.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que l'action aura lieu durant les vacances ? demanda-t-il.

- Nott l'a expliqué ! fit Ellie avec évidence. Toutes les circonstances seront réunies pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve le moment propice.

- Ron était déjà arrivé à cette conclusion, rappela Neville.

- Les renseignements de l'Ordre et du Ministère concordent également, dit Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a confirmé la semaine dernière…

Londubat hocha vivement la tête.

- Et que vous semble-t-il, à vous, Harry ? Vous étiez présent lors de l'entrevue. Vous voyiez par les yeux de Monsieur Nott. Vous avez ressenti ce qu'il pensait réellement des affirmations de son camarade ainsi que les réactions de Monsieur Malefoy… Qu'en concluez-vous ?

- Ce ne sont que des impressions, Monsieur… rien qui repose sur des faits…

- Les impressions sont parfois révélatrices… Allons ! Quelles sont les vôtres ?

Harry soupira. Il se gratta la tête dans une grimace.

- J'ai eu la nette impression que Malefoy ne disait pas tout, Monsieur. Je veux dire que _nous_ avons eu l'impression que Malefoy ne disait pas tout ce qu'il savait… ou qu'il en savait moins qu'il ne voulait le faire croire…

- En effet… fit Neville en parcourant ses notes. Je vois mal le Seigneur des Ténèbres révéler des informations importantes –telles que la date de son attaque sur Poudlard- à Malefoy. Il ne la lui fera connaître qu'au dernier moment…

Harry approuva dans un soupir.

- Je le crois aussi… Malefoy se méfie de Nott, c'est un fait, et il n'est pas prêt à laisser échapper quoi que ce soit qui lui donne l'avantage… Mais, il est aussi trop vaniteux pour ne pas lui montrer que justement c'est lui qui tient la dragée haute à tout le monde. Il en sait davantage qu'il ne l'a dit, mais pas autant qu'il voudrait que Nott le croie… Donc, je pense qu'il a eu les grandes lignes de l'attaque… peut-être même la manière dont les mangemorts vont s'y prendre pour prendre Poudlard d'assaut… mais qu'il ignore exactement quand cela aura lieu…

- Voldemort aura retenu la leçon d'Halloween… murmura Neville. Il avait annoncé la victoire trop tôt…

- Cette fois, il risque d'attendre le dernier moment pour donner le signal de l'attaque à Malefoy… émit Ellen.

- Ça peut être n'importe quand, souffla Harry. Tout le monde s'attend à le voir débarquer pendant les vacances… Il risque de nous surprendre… Donc, Neville, tu as tort : on n'est pas tranquille jusqu'aux vacances. Nous devons nous tenir sur nos gardes tout le temps…

Neville haussa une épaule.

- Ça changera pas de d'ordinaire… De toutes façons, on surveille Malefoy. On saura bien quand il recevra ce fameux signal !

Un reniflement sarcastique d'Ellen lui fit lever la tête de ses notes.

- On n'a pas pu trouver qui est son mystérieux correspondant… ni empêcher qu'il reçoive des baguettes en cachette… Crois-moi, quand nous saurons qu'il a reçu son signal, il sera trop tard… estima Ellie.

- Et tu proposes quoi comme solution ? demanda Neville.

Elle croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Pas grand-chose… admit-elle. Tant qu'on ne sait pas qui lui fait passer son courrier…

Neville leva la main pour la faire taire.

- On connaît l'emploi du temps de Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui… Pourquoi ? interrogea son oncle calmement.

Neville tapota son calepin de son crayon, l'air concentré.

- Parce qu'il a dit qu'il avait eu des nouvelles le matin même…Et si Harry nous a rapporté ses paroles exactes, il a _trouvé_ le message quelque part… Donc si on peut retracer l'emploi du temps de Malefoy et étudier les endroits où il aurait pu trouver son message…

Algie Londubat leva la main vers le bureau :

- Accio parchemin ! dit-il à haute voix.

Et une feuille glissa de dessous le sous-main pour flotter jusqu'au professeur. Il jeta un œil dessus avant de la tendre à Neville. Ellen quitta sa place à côté d'Harry pour aller se pencher sur l'épaule du jeune Londubat. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et siffla longuement devant la liste détaillée des faits et gestes de Drago Malefoy. A ce moment, en bas de la page, des lettres se formaient toutes seules indiquant que le préfet de Serpentard se rendait dans sa salle commune.

Elle montra à Neville les heures qui s'affichaient en face de chaque changement de pièce :

- A la seconde près, Neville… Tu as de quoi faire…

- Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce qu'il a fait entre le moment où il a quitté les quartiers de Serpentard pour la première fois et l'heure où il a appris l'initiative malheureuse de Wilford…

- Pourquoi ? fit Ellie tout en glissant le regard vers les notes du jeune homme.

- Parce que d'après ce que Harry nous a dit, Malefoy savait déjà qu'il n'était plus question de faire de vagues… C'est pour ça qu'il était furieux contre Wilford. Pas parce qu'il avait raté son coup…

Ellen tourna la tête vers Neville, un sourcil levé dans une mimique médusée.

- Le Choixpeau aurait-il hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle pour toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'ébahissement dans la voix.

- Tais-toi, Ellie, tu me déconcentres… Et puis, sors de derrière mon épaule, j'ai horreur de ça !

Et Neville la repoussa du coude sans cesser de relire l'emploi du temps de Malefoy ce samedi matin comme si la solution s'y trouvait écrite noir sur blanc.

Ellen se rassit à sa place et énuméra :

- Il a quitté les quartiers de Serpentard pour se rendre au réfectoire comme tout le monde ; ensuite, il est monté chez les Préfets comme d'habitude ; puis il est redescendu dans le hall où il a traîné un moment… je le sais : Grenouille m'a dit qu'il essayait de savoir ce qui se passait dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons à propos du tournoi… après il est resté sur le perron du château avant de rejoindre les cachots jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner… Et franchement, je ne vois pas où il aurait pu récupérer son message… à moins qu'il n'ait été épinglé sur le panneau des résultats de Quidditch !

Neville ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

- Ça c'est Weasley et Granger qui viennent aux nouvelles ! se moqua Ellie.

…

Elle bondit sur ses pieds cependant quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le Directeur. Neville et Harry se levèrent en même temps.

- J'ignorais que vous teniez salon, Algie, sourit Dumbledore tandis que le Professeur Londubat s'avançait pour l'accueillir. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tout le monde va bien. Minerva m'a informé qu'Harry était chez vous et j'ai craint un instant qu'il ne soit arrivé à nouveau un incident dramatique…

La voix du vieil homme était basse, comme enrouée. Et quand il avança, Harry s'aperçut qu'il s'était voûté. Et malgré son sourire, ses yeux restaient graves.

- De mauvaises nouvelles, Albus ? s'inquiéta le professeur Londubat.

- Pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire, Algie. Pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire… Ce n'est que moi qui suis chaque jour plus vieux et las…

Harry s'avança pour lui laisser sa place. Neville lui tendit son bras. Dumbledore s'appuya sur l'épaule du jeune Londubat et serra la main d'Harry. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, dans un soupir. Ellen lui présenta l'assiette où restaient encore quelques sandwiches. Il en choisit un au fromage et remercia la jeune fille.

- Miss McGregor prétend qu'un Gryffondor ne vaut pas grand-chose quand il n'a rien dans l'estomac… confia Algie Londubat sur un coup d'œil entendu aux garçons.

Ellen rougit brusquement alors que Dumbledore riait.

- Elle n'a pas tort, Algie ! Et c'est aussi valable pour bien des sorciers… A propos de quoi faisiez-vous cette remarque fort sensée, Miss McGregor ?

- Nous essayions de trouver un sens à l'entrevue que Drago Malefoy a eu avec Théodore Nott dans les cachots, cette après midi… répondit Ellie d'un air faussement détaché.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Minerva m'a parlé de cela aussi.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

- L'heure approche, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il doucement.

- Mais ça, ce n'est pas une découverte ! répondit Harry debout près de lui. Nous n'avons pas appris grand-chose de probant.

- Mais nous essayions de tirer de cette conversation des éléments plus constructifs, sourit Londubat qui reprenait sa place devant la cheminée.

- C'est une bonne chose, admit lentement Dumbledore.

- Vous voulez des éléments plus constructifs ? demanda soudain Harry. Vous voulez que nous tirions une leçon de cette conversation ? Vous croyez que la solution va sortir de notre discussion ? Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de tout ça, professeur ?

…

Ellen regardait Harry complètement ébahie. Neville fit un pas vers son ami, inquiet lui aussi de sa véhémence soudaine. Mais Harry s'éloigna vivement. Le malaise qu'il n'avait pas ressenti à son éveil, il le sentait monter en lui depuis de longues minutes. Depuis qu'ils avaient évoqué ensemble la date probable de l'attaque des mangemorts de Voldemort. Il tourna le dos à la cheminée et essaya de se calmer. C'était totalement irraisonné. C'était exactement comme à l'infirmerie l'après midi où Ellen y était endormie, après son « accident » à la volière. Comme à ce moment-là ses mains chauffaient et il avait beaucoup de mal à conserver son sens froid. Il prit une inspiration profonde et crut qu'il reprenait le dessus.

- Je vais vous dire ce que je pense. Je pense que j'ai la solution à toutes ces questions. Je pense que nous pourrions donner un sacré coup de pied dans tous les plans de Voldemort. Je pense que nous pourrions le prendre de court et lui couper l'herbe sous les pieds. Je pense que nous pourrions l'éloigner de Poudlard en lui proposant un rendez-vous… ailleurs - rien que lui et moi !- avant les vacances.

Ellen fit un pas en avant. Neville deux. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et Londubat ne bougea pas.

- Crois-tu que ce soit réellement une bonne idée ? demanda Dumbledore sur un ton grave.

Harry baissa la tête, obstinément.

- Où es-tu le plus fort ? continua Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Où es-tu le plus fort ? répéta Dumbledore.

- A Poudlard, répondit Harry du bout des lèvres.

- Quand es-tu le plus fort ?

- Quand mes amis sont près de moi…

- Et eux ? Quand sont-ils plus forts ?

- Quand je suis avec eux…

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu quitter Poudlard ?

Harry releva la tête, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

- Parce que ! cria-t-il. Parce que rester ici à l'attendre serait exposer inutilement mes camarades… ! Parce que si je peux le vaincre ici, je peux le faire ailleurs ! Et que si je ne peux pas le faire ici, alors il est inutile de lui offrir en prime toute une école…

- Et nous priver de notre combat ?

Harry crut que c'était Ellen qui s'élevait ainsi contre ses paroles. Mais c'était Neville qui s'était avancé. Ellie le suivait. Elle s'appuyait de la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Voldemort ne viendra pas seul ! dit-elle d'une voix frémissante. Et il ne renoncera pas à détruire Poudlard parce que tu auras cédé à son caprice de le provoquer ailleurs qu'ici. Il reverra ses plans plutôt que de renoncer à voir survivre cette école. Tu n'éviteras pas l'affrontement. Tu n'éviteras pas la guerre au cœur même de Poudlard. Nous le savons tous. Nous l'avons admis. Nous sommes prêts. La seule crainte que nous ressentons, c'est qu'on nous empêche de prendre part à ce combat qui décidera de notre avenir.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore brutalement :

- Dites-le-lui ! Dites-le-lui vous ! Que rien de ce qu'il pourra tenter ne changera rien !

Et comme Dumbledore se taisait, son regard triste accroché à celui de Harry, elle fit volte face vers Algie Londubat.

- C'est à lui de décider où il veut mener l'ultime combat contre Voldemort, Ellen… et rien ne dit que vous serez privés de votre propre heure de vérité, ainsi que vous-même le faites remarquer.

…

Ellen secoua la tête, hors d'elle. Elle tremblait pour ne pas laisser exploser son émotion exacerbée. Elle se détourna vers les flammes.

- Ces Gryffondor ! Pas un pour racheter l'autre ! gronda-t-elle.

Et dans le silence qui suivit, assourdissant l'esprit d'Harry, tendu à se briser, Dumbledore demanda :

- Et où voudrais-tu rencontrer Tom Jedusor ?

Un instant, Harry ne sut que répondre. Où pourrait-il rencontrer Jedusor ? Tout un tas d'endroit lui revinrent à la mémoire, depuis le cimetière où il avait repris corps jusqu'au hall d'entrée du Ministère…

- A Godric's Hollow, prononça-t-il enfin d'une voix sourde, ses yeux dans le bleu délavé de ceux de Dumbledore. A Godric's Hollow, là où tout a commencé…

- Mais là où tout a commencé, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix si basse qu'Harry crut être le seul à l'entendre. Mais là où tout a commencé, c'est Poudlard… il y a plus de mille années.

…

Harry sentit le feu embraser son cœur, sa gorge et sa tête. Il eut un vertige qui le prit tout entier. A nouveau, il ferma les yeux, les poings et son esprit. Mais le malaise ne passait pas ; Au contraire, il se faisait plus puissant. Et il ne voulait pas que cela recommençât comme à l'infirmerie.

…

Il sut que Neville et Ellen s'élançaient vers lui. Il voulut reculer encore. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'approchent de lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le touchent. Il pouvait les blesser. Leur faire plus de mal encore qu'il ne leur en faisait déjà. Tout ce qu'il avait appris ; tous ses efforts pour contrôler ses émotions et la magie qui étaient en lui ; tout cela ne lui était d'aucun secours. L'heure approchait et il n'était encore que l'apprenti maladroit et inapte, privé de maître.

…

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, seul l'âtre donnait de la lumière. Londubat était auprès de lui et Ellen tenait une de ses mains. Neville serrait l'autre entre les siennes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? fit Neville, impressionné.

Il frissonnait et Ellen restait immobile, bouche bée, sans pouvoir lâcher la main d'Harry.

Algie Londubat rallumait les lumières d'un geste calme. Il s'approcha d'Harry et fit signe à Neville de le conduire jusqu'à un siège.

- C'est de la magie ancienne, Neville, expliqua-t-il doucement.

- On se serait cru au soir du dernier Halloween… dit Ellie.

- C'était terrible ! murmura Neville en regardant ses mains avec enthousiasme. Tu fais ça comment Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Dumbledore s'était redressé dans son fauteuil. Légèrement penché en avant, il cherchait le regard du jeune homme.

- Harry…

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, professeur… le coupa Harry. Je n'ai toujours pas appris à contrôler mes émotions… Je ne suis pas prêt à affronter Voldemort.

- Tu l'es, Harry. Répondit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as involontairement soufflé les bougies de cette pièce que tu n'es pas capable de faire face à Tom Jedusor.

- Jedusor ! souffla Harry avec agacement. Vous vous obstinez à l'appeler Tom Jedusor… Mais c'est Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se trouvera devant moi ! Vous oubliez cela, Professeur !

- Je n'oublie rien du tout, Harry… C'est toi qui oublies qui est le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, Professeur…

Dumbledore se pencha un peu plus en avant. Ses yeux à nouveau brillaient d'un feu vivant. Il n'en paraissait que plus vieux et fatigué, les épaules affaissées et les mains tombantes sur ses genoux. Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler lorsque le Directeur demanda d'une voix basse.

- Que vois-tu quand tu me regardes ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne répondit pas.

- Allons Harry… l'invita à parler Dumbledore avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux…Ne crains pas de me vexer. La sénilité du vieux Dumbledore est un sujet de conversation qui est depuis longtemps sorti des couloirs de cette école.

Harry secoua la tête plus vivement, sans toujours pouvoir articuler un son.

- Cette guerre m'use, Harry. J'y laisse toute mon énergie. Et tout mon pouvoir s'épuise à tenir ensemble les morceaux de ce monde au bord de l'effondrement. Mais ce n'est que naturel. Je suis vieux et je m'affaiblis. J'ai lutté une grande partie de ma vie contre ceux qui voulaient faire de notre monde un monde à leur image : vide, immobile et sans avenir. Ma vie est derrière moi à présent. Il serait fou de vouloir le nier. Je pourrais me montrer à vous tel que j'apparais à nos ennemis, avec encore assez de superbe pour que mon nom continue à leur inspirer méfiance et effroi. Mais ce serait vous tromper.

Il leva la main pour faire taire Harry qui voulait se récrier.

- Et il en va de même pour Tom Jedusor… Tu ne veux voir en lui que le Maître des Ténèbres, mais tu oublies une chose, Harry… Tu lui as pris ce qui faisait de lui un Seigneur tout puissant… Tu l'as dépouillé de son pouvoir immense. Il se cache encore derrière ses guenilles de Lord Voldemort. Il a changé de nom, mais il n'a pas changé de peau… La magie, il ne pourra l'utiliser contre toi : ses pouvoirs, tu les retournes contre lui. Ote-lui sa baguette, ôte-lui l'usage de son arme favorite qu'est le détournement de la volonté d'autrui, et il redevient un sorcier ordinaire… Il redevient Tom Jedusor… Ne te laisse pas abuser par ses artifices. Tu dois le voir tel qu'il est, Harry. Tel que tu l'as rendu, non pas il y a seize ans, mais aujourd'hui, par ton travail sur toi-même. Tu n'es pas le sorcier que tu voudrais être, sûr de lui, à la maîtrise parfaite… Mais cela aussi c'est dans l'ordre des choses… Tu es encore un jeune homme, comment pourrais-tu avoir ce que des sorciers bien plus âgés, bien plus puissants, et réputés bien plus sages, n'ont pu obtenir malgré tous leurs efforts…

…

Il s'interrompit et s'adossa au fauteuil, dans le silence expectatif. Harry contempla encore le visage grave du vieil homme.

- Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, Monsieur, dit-il tout en s'en voulant de ressentir cette compassion pour un homme tel que l'était Dumbledore.

- Je le ferai dès que je le pourrai, Harry…

- Il _faut_ vous reposer… insista le jeune homme.

Il quitta son siège pour s'approcher de Dumbledore.

- Ne pouvez-vous laisser aux autres le soin de s'user dans cette guerre ? Vous êtes directeur de Poudlard. Vous vous devez à vos élèves….

- Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi, Harry…

- Il ne s'agit pas que de moi ! se récria Harry.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de sourire, sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Puis il le poussa doucement sur le côté ;

- Je serai chez moi toute la soirée, après le repas. Tu pourras venir m'y trouver si tu veux me parler encore. A présent, je dois m'entretenir avec le professeur Londubat. Je vous remercie de votre compagnie fort rafraîchissante, mes enfants. Je me sens déjà mieux auprès de vous…

…

….

Harry, Neville et Ellie se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, devant la porte du bureau du Directeur de Serpentard.

- Ça, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire mettre à la porte ! certifia Ellen. Et pas besoin d'être un expert en décodage de discours !

Neville approuva du chef.

- Tout à fait ! Dumbledore se fait vieux, mes amis ! Je n'ai eu aucune peine à traduire ce qu'il a raconté aujourd'hui.

- Et qu'a-t-il raconté ? demanda Harry d'assez mauvaise grâce.

- La même chose que moi cet après midi ! assura Neville fermement. Pour vaincre Voldemort, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'imaginer sur les toilettes et tu verras apparaître devant toi le vrai visage de Jedusor…

Harry sentit un chatouillis au creux de son estomac. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour s'empêcher de rire.

- Oui ! renchérit Ellen sur le même ton. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours dit que pour faire porter des uniformes aussi laids à ses mangemorts, il fallait avoir des goûts de chiottes…

Harry marmonna quelques imprécations contre ses amis qui ne savaient être sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-il en fronçant le sourcil.

- On va continuer à jouer les aurors et chercher les mystères cachés dans les paroles de Malefoy… Chuchota Ellie d'un air de conspiratrice ;

- … ainsi et surtout dans ce qu'il n'a pas dit… continua Neville. Allons trouver Hermione et Ron. Ils nous aideront….

Ellie prit le bras d'Harry et Neville ouvrit la marche d'un pas décidé.

…

…

Ron et Hermione se tenaient à quelques pas de la salle des Quatre Maisons et se disputaient à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

- Rien ! répondit Hermione.

- Elle fait exprès de parler bulgare pour pas que je comprenne ce qu'elle dit à Krum ! se plaignit Ron.

- Tu parles bulgare ? s'étonna Neville.

- Non ! répondit Hermione.

- Si ! Elle a dit quelque chose à Krum en bulgare et ça l'a fait rire.

- J'ai dit : Bonsoir, Professeur…

- Non, tu as dit : dodo vaisselle, professor !

Neville se mit à rire. Ellen se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas en faire autant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- dob''r večer, Ron ! J'ai dit dob''r večer. Et cela signifie : bonsoir.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas dire : bonsoir, comme tout le monde ? Il a fallu que tu fasses ton intéressante…

- J'ai juste suivi l'exemple du Professeur Dumbledore. Ce ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver en exil sous tous ces regards plus ou moins bienveillants… Tu pourrais faire un effort, Ron.

- Pour quoi faire ? Tu en fais pour deux !

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a des choses bien plus importantes que vos querelles à tous les deux ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Ron fronça le nez.

- Tu as raison, fit-il d'un ton sec. A propos, l'un d'entre vous sait où est passée Ginny depuis midi ?

Il se tourna brusquement vers Neville qui s'offusqua.

- Comment le saurai-je ?

- Je ne sais pas moi… Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous complotez drôlement tous les deux depuis quelques temps !

- Euh… Faut pas stresser comme ça, Weasley, dit Ellie. Tu as besoin de vacances…

- Des vacances ! grogna Ron. Tu parles ! Maman s'est mis en tête d'inviter Viktor pour Noël ! Le pauvre, on ne peut pas le laisser tout seul pour les fêtes… Chouettes vacances, oui ! Comment on dit Joyeux Noël, Ronald, en bulgare ?

- Vesela Koleda ! Pourquoi ?

…

Ron s'aperçut, un peu trop tard, qu'il avait levé le ton et que Viktor Krum était sorti de la salle des professeurs toute proche pour s'avancer dans le couloir. Il devint pivoine tandis que Viktor s'approchait d'eux.

- Weasley était en train de nous dire que sa mère voulait vous inviter pour fêter Noël dans leur famille, répondit Ellen McGregor. Et il se demandait comment on souhaitait un joyeux Noël en bulgare.

Krum remercia Ron d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête.

- C'est fort aimable à toi Ronald… Je craignais de déranger… Après tout, vous fêterez tous des retrouvailles, je ne voudrais pas me montrer importun. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais rester à Poudlard avec Harry et Hermione.

Viktor Krum tourna les yeux vers la jeune fille, puis vers Harry.

- Mais Hermione et Harry passent aussi Noël avec nous… Du moins c'est ce qui est prévu.

Tous se retournèrent vers Ginny, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver, concentrés qu'ils étaient sur le visage congestionné de Ron.

- Ho ! Mais alors dans ce cas… Cela change tout ! s'exclama le jeune professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je vais répondre sur le champ à Madame Weasley que j'accepte son invitation avec joie.

Il tourna les talons, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Ron attendit qu'il eût disparu vers le Grand Hall pour lancer un regard assassin à Hermione. Puis il agrippa Ginny par le bras et tourna sa mauvaise humeur vers elle.

- T'étais passée où ! gronda-t-il.

Ginny lui rendit son regard mauvais et se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa main.

- Ca va, Ron ! Si tu n'es pas heureux, ce n'est pas ma faute ! dit-elle.

Elle rajusta sa robe mise à mal par l'empoignade de son frère et s'adressa à ses camarades :

- Il faut que je vous raconte, mais pas ici…

Elle prit le chemin du Hall.

- Nous aussi, on a des choses à dire, ajouta Ellie. Où est Lovegood ? demanda-t-elle à Neville.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'elle fait tourner les tables avec Lavande et les jumelles… répondit Neville en emboîtant le pas à Harry.

- Alors on se passera d'elle ! Fit Ellen.

…

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Ellie quand ils furent tous installés autour de la table du laboratoire. A toi l'honneur, Ginny ?

- Non… non ! éluda la jeune fille après un regard à Ron. Vous d'abord.

…

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il n'avait aucune envie de répéter son histoire une fois de plus. Il laissa tomber son front dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Neville ressortit son calepin.

- On va résumer, si vous le voulez bien… proposa-t-il.

Harry releva vers lui un regard reconnaissant. Et tandis que le jeune Londubat récapitulait les évènements de l'après-midi ainsi que la conversation des cachots, Harry se laissait aller contre la banquette, un bras passé autour des épaules d'Ellen.

…

Point par point, Neville reprit le dialogue entre Nott et Malefoy, ainsi que les conclusions auxquelles son oncle les avait amenés.

- Il nous restait à voir les points suivants, termina Neville avec le sérieux d'un rapporteur de cabinet ministériel. Petit un : le mystérieux contact de Malefoy. Petit deux : cette histoire de baguettes. Petit trois : la manière dont Malefoy compte utiliser les Salamandres et celle dont Nott compte lui les utiliser. Et petit quatre : les suites de cette conversation. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais juste donner mon avis sur l'endroit où Malefoy a trouvé son message…

- Je t'en prie… se moqua légèrement Ellie. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu allais dire lorsque Dumbledore nous a interrompus.

Neville posa son calepin sur la table et croisa ses mains par-dessus. Il jeta un œil un peu inquiet sur ses camarades et fit une grimace.

- Je crois, commença-t-il prudemment. Oui, je crois que Malefoy n'a pu trouver son message que dans le bureau des Préfets.

…

Dans le silence qui suivit, Ron se mit à rire. D'un rire mal assuré qui se voulait sarcastique. Il se tourna vers Hermione, dans l'attente d'un démenti formel de sa part. Et comme elle se taisait, ce fut lui qui parla le premier.

- C'est idiot, Neville ! Un Préfet ! Et qui ferait passer les ordres de Voldemort sous notre nez, en plus !

- C'est bien ça qui est le plus vexant… estima Ellen avec sérieux. Mais il est probable que Londubat ait raison, pour une fois… Car c'est le seul endroit où on ne s'étonne pas de trouver des messages sur le bureau de Malefoy. Tout le monde passe et repasse devant le bureau de tout le monde. Un peu d'habileté et de magie et le tour est joué. Au nez et à la barbe de la Préfète en chef…

- Oui ! conclut Hermione dans un soupir. C'est ce qui a du l'amuser le plus dans cette histoire.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver qui c'est et lui faire sa fête ! ragea Ginny qui sortait à peine de la surprise dans laquelle la nouvelle l'avait plongée.

- On élimine les Serpentard… fit vivement Ellie.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Parce que les Préfets de Serpentard sont avec nous ! affirma Ellen. Je réponds des deux de Sixième Année ! Et la Préfète de Septième est bien trop timorée pour se mêler d'une histoire de ce genre. Les deux de Cinquième ne sont apparemment pas du côté de Malefoy. Mais il faut rester prudent et j'ai fait mener l'enquête par Grayson : aucun d'entre eux n'a reçu de courrier les fois où Malefoy a dit avoir eu des nouvelles de son Maître…

- C'est pas un Gryffondor non plus ! asséna Ron. On connaît les deux de dernière année, et ceux de Sixième Année aussi. Quant aux Cinquième Année, ils font partie du club de duels…

- Cela ne veut rien dire… risqua Neville. Il faut nous préparer à toute éventualité.

- Oui, on a déjà eu le cas… renifla Harry.

Hermione tendit les mains en avant, vers le centre de la table.

- On reste calme. On procède par élimination. Cela ne peut être ni des sixième ni des septième années. Parce qu'ils ont accès à des informations qui n'auraient pas manqué de parvenir à Malefoy. Et celui-ci n'agit pas en conséquences… Donc, c'est que l'espion de Malefoy n'est pas dans le secret… et qu'il se contente de relayer la correspondance entre le maître et le disciple.

- Ce ne peut être qu'un Cinquième Année, renchérit Ron.

- Et pas un Serpentard… rajouta Ellen.

- Ça suffit ! trancha Hermione. J'ai demandé à Luna et Hannah de me faire un rapport sur ceux de leur Maison qui ne participent pas à notre action. Je vais les presser de me le rendre afin de comparer avec la liste des Préfets… De toutes les années et de toutes les Maisons ! Ellie, tu me surveilles tes deux collègues de Cinquième Année.

- Mais…

- D'accord ? grinça Hermione sur un ton sans réplique. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi de savoir que Malefoy nous a bernés et qu'il doit bien rire de nous ! Je comprends à présent pourquoi il semblait si indifférent à ses revers chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau des Préfets. Et pourquoi les provocations à son égard de Macmillan–entre autres… dit-elle sur un regard noir à Ginny et Ellie- n'avaient jamais l'effet escompté… Je me charge de surveiller son bureau. Et toi, la prochaine fois que tu contacteras Larry, tu lui demanderas de chercher en ce sens… Le moindre détail pourrait nous aider.

- Malefoy ne lui a rien dit concernant son contact… rappela Ellen sur la défensive.

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

- C'est sûr… il a trop peur que Nott se passe d'intermédiaires et ne s'adresse directement à Dieu plutôt qu'à ses Saints…

Hermione approuva de la tête.

- C'est juste, mais il pourrait lui faire croire qu'il a deviné une partie du mystère… Cela inciterait peut-être Malefoy à commettre une maladresse… On ne sait jamais… D'ailleurs… Il faudrait que tu voies avec ton chef de la Désinformation, Harry, si elle ne pourrait pas nous faire courir une petite rumeur bien visqueuse sur la possibilité d'un traître dans nos rangs… Rien de bien précis… juste de quoi étayer les dires de Nott… et rendre ses affirmations crédibles…

- D'accord… promit Harry. Je briefe Isadora dès ce soir… pendant qu'Ellen informera Nott des derniers développements de l'affaire…

- Et pourquoi pas juste après ? s'insurgea Ellie. On la brieferait ensemble ton Isadora…

- A propos de Larry… interrompit Ron. A-t-il donné des nouvelles ? Il a fait son rapport ?

Ellie se tut. Elle porta vivement la main à son badge, le regard fixé sur ce grand escogriffe de Weasley qui ouvrait toujours sa grande gueule quand il ne le fallait pas.

…

- Il ne le fera pas.

Tous se tournèrent vers Harry, légèrement inquiets.

- Et pourquoi ? voulut savoir Ron.

- Parce qu'il a deviné pour la narcomancie.

- Il t'a détecté ? s'alarma Hermione.

- Je ne le crois pas. Je crois qu'il a averti Ellen de son entrevue imminente avec Malefoy pour que j'y assiste.

- Mais ça change tout à ce qui s'est dit là-bas ! s'écria Neville.

- Non, le rassura Harry. Il est au courant pour la narcomancie – et je crois que je sais comment il l'a appris…

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Ellie.

- Je le sais, lui sourit Harry. Mais il n'est pas stupide… Et il était dans les toilettes quand je suis revenu de la volière la semaine dernière.

- Quand tu l'as menacé… précisa Ellen perfidement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il leva les mains en signe d'impuissance. Il reprit :

- Il est donc au courant pour la narcomancie mais il ignore que je peux me glisser dans les esprits. Et je suis certain qu'il ne m'a pas détecté… Donc je ne crois pas, par conséquent, qu'il prenne un risque en nous contactant pour faire un très long rapport sur une conversation à laquelle il est certain que j'ai assisté.

- Puisqu'on en est à Nott… fit Neville. On pourrait voir le point trois tout de suite.

- Les Salamandres ? grimaça Ginny. Qu'y a-t-il à en dire que nous ne savions déjà ? Ellie nous avait rapporté qu'il existait trois groupes parmi eux. Ceux qui faisaient passer leur désir de vengeance envers Dumbledore avant leur ressentiment envers Malefoy. Ceux qui s'étaient sentis trahis par lui. Et ceux qui se repentaient amèrement d'avoir écouté Drago Malefoy et d'avoir cru à ce qu'il disait…

- Certes, réfléchit Hermione. Mais nous en sommes certains à présent. Et nous savons aussi que le groupe de Crabbe et Goyle suivra Nott. C'est une bonne chose.

Ron fit une grimace. Il se rappelait des paroles que Neville avait répétées d'après le récit du Baron Sanglant et que Harry avait confirmées.

- Ce sera une bonne chose, dit-il, si le vent tourne en notre faveur, car alors ils se rangeront à nos côtés en même temps que Nott. Mais si nous n'avons pas l'avantage rapidement, je crains que notre Larry n'engage ses troupes chez l'ennemi.

- C'est un risque, murmura Neville. Mais si nous faisons tout ce qu'il faut pour réduire ce risque le Grand Jour… il y aura moins de chances que cela arrive…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Neville ! murmura Ginny.

- Peut-être mais je me comprends ! répliqua le jeune homme. Ce qui nous amène à notre point deux : cette histoire de baguettes !

- Que veux-tu en faire ? Demanda Ron. Puisque ton oncle sait qu'elles existent, il n'a qu'à les faire disparaître !

- C'est ça ! se moqua sa sœur. Et pointer Nott du doigt par la même occasion ! Non, il faut les rendre inopérantes.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Et comment ? Avec un sortilège de combustion instantanée peut-être… ?

Ellie se mit à rire.

- La méthode Weasley pour mettre le feu aux dortoirs ! Si on touche aux baguettes, non seulement Malefoy saura que Théodore le trahit, mais il trouvera le moyen d'en faire entrer d'autres et il les cachera ailleurs…

- Il _faut_ qu'on touche à ses baguettes, Ellie ! assura Neville. Sinon, gare à la bagarre le jour de la bataille… Il faut juste qu'on trouve le moyen d'y toucher sans que Malefoy s'en aperçoive.

- Oui…. Fit Hermione. Il y a quelque chose à jouer avec ces baguettes. Et il faudra dire à Nott qu'il réfléchisse quand même à une manière de récupérer les baguettes chez le professeur Londubat. Du moins, celles qui appartiennent à ceux qu'il a pris sous son aile…

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Ginny d'un air gourmand.

- Peut-être… Mais il faut que je sache de combien Malefoy en dispose déjà, et surtout combien il espère en récupérer encore…

Ellen leva la main pour interrompre Hermione. Elle réclama une feuille de son calepin à Neville ainsi que son crayon.

- Laisse-moi faire la liste de ce que je dois exiger de Nott… ou je risque d'oublier quelque chose.

Elle nota tout ce qu'on voulait demander à Théodore.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à perdre ce papier, fit remarquer Ron. Tu te rends compte que tu tiens là le sort de la guerre ?

Hermione le fit taire.

- Il me faut le nombre approximatif de baguettes avant mercredi, Ellie. Précise-le bien.

Elle écarta toute velléité de questions de la part de ses camarades d'un seul geste de la main. Elle s'accouda à la table et fixa Neville droit dans les yeux.

- Et maintenant, au petit quatre : qu'entends-tu par les suites de la conversation ?

…

Neville s'accouda face à la jeune fille.

- Hé bien voilà ! Une chose m'a frappée dans cette entrevue… C'est la fin ! Malefoy a dit : Je te ferai signe quand le moment sera venu…

Il se tut. Dévisagea chacun de ses camarades et attendit leurs réactions.

- Et alors ? fit Ron.

- Alors il n'a pas dit : à la prochaine, Théo, on se retrouve ici dans deux, voire trois jours… Non il a dit : je te ferai signe quand le moment sera venu… Il n'y aura pas d'autres rendez-vous. Donc, compte tenu, de tout ce que nous venons de récapituler, j'y vois là confirmation que, premièrement l'heure est toute proche. Petit deux, Malefoy lui aussi attend un signe pour lancer l'attaque. Et petit trois : le prochain message que Malefoy recevra sera le bon…

Ce qui a été confirmé d'une certaine manière par Dumbledore quand il est venu nous rejoindre…

…

- Dumbledore vous a dit quand l'attaque aurait lieu ? interrogea Ron.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Mais il n'a pas contredit nos conclusions !

- Le seul qu'il a contredit, c'est Harry quand il a voulu aller défier Voldemort tout de suite à des lieues d'ici !

- Hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Il voulait quoi ?

Hermione, Ginny et Ron faillirent s'étrangler de stupeur. Harry se renfrogna et adressa un regard furieux à Ellie.

- Mais… qu'a-t-il dit précisément ? voulut savoir Hermione.

Ellie prit la parole la première :

- En clair, il lui a dit : Mon petit gars, t'es peut-être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, mais tu n'es pas l'unique personne concernée par cette guerre. Alors tu te calmes, tu fais ce qu'on attend que tu fasses et tout ira bien…

Le regard furieux d'Harry se chargea de colère.

- … et il a dit aussi, continua Neville : la prochaine fois que tu rencontreras Voldemort, imagine le sur les toilettes et il perdra son aura de maître du monde…

Ellen pouffa. Neville évita de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Ginny.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu ? questionna Ron.

Harry repoussa Ellie qui s'affala sur Neville.

- Une bièraubeurre ! répliqua la jeune fille. Tu devrais en prendre une, Weasley. Ca te décoincerait peut-être…

- Restons sérieux ! essaya de calmer Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu ne voulais pas _vraiment_ aller défier Voldemort, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

…

Harry grogna. Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à Neville et Ellie. Il sentit venir le sermon d'Hermione et il ne chercha aucune aide auprès de Ron, qui essayait de comprendre pourquoi Neville et McGregor avaient l'air si complices. Il gronda un « laisse tomber, Hermione… j'ai compris… » Il se redressa avec hauteur et se tourna vers les rieurs.

- Et j'ai très bien compris également ce que Dumbledore a voulu me dire avec sa comédie du vieil homme au bout du rouleau.

Neville et Ellen cessèrent de pouffer sur le champ.

- Il ne faut plus que je compte sur lui à présent, c'est ça Neville ? Comme si j'avais jamais compté sur lui ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites les deux spécialistes du langage chiffré ?

Ellen redevint sérieuse. Elle donna un coup de coude à Neville.

- Je crois que Dumbledore veut nous dire que c'est d'abord notre guerre avant d'être la sienne, répondit Neville. Il a eu sa part. Si comédie il y a, ce n'est pas qu'à toi qu'il l'a jouée. Et j'ai pris pour moi aussi tout ce qu'il nous a dit. Par contre je n'ai pas entendu qu'il ne fallait plus compter sur lui… Il nous a simplement dit que c'était à nous de jouer maintenant… qu'il avait joué son rôle et qu'il le jouerait encore tant qu'il serait possible. Mais que nous devrions aussi prendre notre part de cette guerre…

- Non, intervint Ginny. Ça c'est toi qui l'as dit…

- Et Dumbledore m'a conforté dans mon idée ! affirma Neville. L'heure de prendre ses responsabilités approche. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Et il n'y aura personne pour nous dire ce que nous devrons faire. Ce sera à nous de décider quel chemin prendre. A personne d'autre !

- Et c'est pour ça que je vais écrire à mon père dès ce soir, décida Ellen. Je vais lui dire que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances.

- Freeman stand… commença Harry sur un sourire sarcastique.

- Exactement, Harry ! coupa Ellie avec humeur. Je sais où est ma place, moi. Auprès de ceux qui se battent. Vous aurez besoin de moi. On ne manie pas des Serpentard comme des Gryffondor. Il ne suffit pas de leur montrer l'ennemi en leur criant : chargez ! Et ils n'obéiront à personne d'autre que moi…

- Ne le crie pas trop fort ! répliqua Ron vexé. Car cela ne ferait qu'une raison de plus de te prendre pour première cible le jour de la Grande Bataille…

- Tu l'as dit, Weasley… Une raison de plus ! J'aurais tort de me priver !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- On se demande qui est le plus Gryffondor, ici ! fit-elle entre ses dents. Ellie, s'il te plaît… Veux-tu noter dans les questions à poser à Nott de lui demander plutôt sur combien de Salamandres compte Malefoy… C'est pour le nombre de baguettes… Si je pouvais avoir ça assez vite… je pourrais contacter les jumeaux aussitôt…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à mes frères ? demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Tu as raison, Ron… répondit Hermione qui suivait apparemment son idée. Je peux toujours leur demander de m'en envoyer une trentaine pour commencer… de toutes façons il leur faudra plusieurs envois… et attendre que Nott sache où Malefoy cache les siennes…

Ginny secoua la tête dans une grimace :

- Tu n'es pas très cohérente, Hermione, en ce moment, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

- C'est parce qu'elle s'est remise au Bulgare, grinça Ron. Ça lui brouille les idées…

Hermione poussa un énorme soupir de lassitude.

- Je t'en prie, Ron… tu ne vas pas remettre ça… Ce n'est pas si important…

- Si tu le dis…

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas important ? questionna Ginny.

- Elle parle bulgare à Krum pour pas que je comprenne ce qu'elle dit…

- Tu parles Bulgare ? s'étonna Ginny.

Hermione tapa du poing sur la table.

- Je ne parle pas Bulgare ! Je ne sais que quelques mots : bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Et c'est tout !

- Et joyeux Noël, à présent… ricana Ellie.

Hermione lui lança un regard assassin.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez à nous raconter, vous trois ? Parce qu'entre nous soit dit… à part vos blagues débiles sur les toilettes de Voldemort… vous ne nous avez pas appris grand-chose que nous ne savions déjà !

Neville et Ellie se regardèrent du coin de l'œil et préfèrent se taire. Harry baissa la tête.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du aller les rejoindre ! grogna Ron. Mais tu as préféré faire la causette à Krum…

Hermione se tourna vers lui, réprimant une irritation qui éclatait dans ses yeux noisette.

- Alors… Si on passait à ce que Ginny a à nous dire, qu'on avance un peu...

…

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur la jeune rousse. Elle tordit sa bouche, considéra longuement le visage renfrogné de son frère, chercha un appui vers Harry et se décida enfin.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Gerry, dit-elle dans le silence pesant.

Ils continuaient tous à la contempler avec attention.

- Il veut que je quitte Poudlard… Lâcha-t-elle encore très vite.

L'incompréhension se peignit sur tous les visages.

- A cause de Wilford ? demanda Neville.

- Ho non ! Pour Wilford, il veut que je lui passe la cape d'invisibilité pour qu'il retourne dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard pour lui ôter l'envie de toucher à sa petite amie…

- Quoi ? fit Ron.

- Mais pourquoi veut-il que tu quittes Poudlard alors ? insista Hermione sans se soucier de l'intervention de Ron.

- Il est à Pré-au-Lard, se résolut à dire Ginny comme si ce fût une explication.

Le regard de Ron s'étrécit. Les autres attendaient toujours la suite de ses révélations.

- A la Tête de Sanglier… continua Ginny. Il a loué une chambre là-bas parce que… ha ! Ça n'a aucune importance pourquoi ! Ce qui est important c'est qu'il est là-bas et qu'il a vu arriver peu après lui des types bizarres… Il est certain que ce sont des mangemorts et qu'ils vont attaquer bientôt…

- Cela confirme ce que nous a dit Harry… releva Hermione, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Quelles mesures a-t-il prises ?

- Il a transmis aux jumeaux qui ont recoupé l'information avec les renseignements de l'Ordre.

- Voldemort rassemble son armée autour de Poudlard… fit Neville d'une voix blanche. S'il occupe Pré-au-Lard, nous serons coupés de tout secours…

- Il ne le fera pas.

…

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron. Il ne cessait de fixer sa sœur tout en continuant à parler :

- Je ne pense pas qu'il occupera Pré-au-Lard. Il a tenté une première fois de détruire le village afin d'isoler Poudlard, mais ça a été un échec. Jedusor ne répète pas les mêmes erreurs. Il adapte sa stratégie. D'après tout ce que nous avons pu apprendre –ou ne pas apprendre, ajouta-t-il, daignant lâcher le regard de Ginny pour tourner le sien vers Hermione- il semblerait qu'il compte sur l'effet de surprise. Cantonner ne serait-ce qu'une partie de son armée à Pré-au-Lard serait bien trop voyant et gâcherait tous ses effets. Non… ceux que Dennis a vus là-bas doivent être des éclaireurs, des informateurs… qui se renseignent sur les forces de l'ennemi… et sur les défenses du village ainsi que de l'école. Par contre, Neville a raison sur un point, c'est sûrement pour nous couper de tous secours qu'ils installent des sentinelles là-bas…

- Ou bien profiter qu'Hagrid ramène le ravitaillement de la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour l'attaquer… prendre la place les caisses de nourriture dans la diligence… et rentrer ni vu ni connu dans le château !

Neville ponctua sa phrase en frappant du poing sur la table, fort content de lui. Ellie se pencha légèrement vers lui.

- Heu… Neville… Même avec pas mal d'artifices, Voldemort aurait du mal à faire entrer toute son armée dans une diligence…

- Peut-être pas son armée entière… répondit Neville dégrisé, mais quelques éclaireurs, pour ouvrir les portes… et empêcher que l'alerte soit donnée… Enfin, ce que j'en dis moi…

- Tout est possible, Neville… murmura Hermione. Comme le blocus de la gare de Pré-au-Lard… ou le contrôle des passages secrets… Enfin… on pourrait se perdre à spéculer sur tout ce que pourrait faire Voldemort à Pré-au-Lard L'important c'est de savoir qu'ils sont là et faire en sorte qu'ils n'arrivent pas à leurs fins… Mais ça, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en occuper. Nous avons assez à faire avec ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Que vont faire les jumeaux ? Ils ont pris contact avec l'Ordre, ou bien ce sera la Brigade Masquée qui agira en soutien clandestin ?

…

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… On n'en a pas parlé. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire admettre à Gerry que je ne courrais pas plus de danger à Poudlard que lui lors des Raids de la Brigade. Et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de m'obliger à quitter l'école… ni aucun droit de le faire d'ailleurs… parce qu'après tout… notre relation était plus épistolaire qu'autre chose !

- Etait ? l'interrompit Ron. Ça veut dire quoi « était » ?

- C'est une formule stylistique Ron… intervint Hermione. La concordance des temps, tu en as entendu parler, je présume…

Ginny était suspendue à la respiration hachée de son frère. Elle se mordait les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers le placard entrouvert. Ron suivit son regard et se précipita vers la porte du placard qu'il ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde à la table.

- La carte ! Où est la carte ? Je l'avais moi-même posée sur l'étagère du milieu… et elle est au-dessus maintenant !

Il se tourna vers ses camarades et agita le parchemin plié vers eux, d'un air menaçant.

- On l'aura déplacée, mon cœur… essaya Hermione.

Mais Ron se remettait à fouiller dans le placard avec frénésie.

- Où as-tu caché la cape ? hurla-t-il à Ginny la tête enfoncée dans la penderie.

- Juste au-dessus de ton crâne ! répondit Ginny avec mauvaise grâce. Et puis, ça suffit ! J'ai eu mon compte de remontrances !

Ron se rua vers la table et frappa des poings dessus.

- Tu es complètement folle ! rugit-il. C'est totalement irresponsable d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Et pour retrouver un garçon en plus !

Il s'étranglait de rage et agitait frénétiquement la carte pour se faire un peu d'air qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de respirer.

- Du calme ! gronda Ginny. Personne ne m'a vue !

Ron écumait.

- Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ! Tu t'imagines les risques que tu as pris !

- On n'en a pas pris ! On est resté dans le souterrain. Chacun a fait un bout de chemin. Gerry ne voulait pas que je me rende à la tête de Sanglier. Il prétend que ce n'est pas un endroit pour moi !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

- Mais quand j'ai su qu'il pouvait y avoir des mangemorts à l'auberge, j'ai du reconnaître qu'il avait raison… Et puis on aurait pu se faire remarquer à ne cesser de descendre et remonter de la cave comme ça...

On s'est retrouvé à mi chemin. Et un rendez-vous dans un tunnel poussiéreux, j'ai connu mieux… !

Et comme Ron paraissait se calmer un peu, elle ajouta :

- Mais j'ai connu pire aussi… Cette fois, pas de frère changé en Eruptif en colère pour nous foncer dessus ! Et c'était plutôt reposant et agréable !

Ron faillit exploser de rage. Ses taches de rousseur se démultipliaient à vue d'œil. Il jeta la Carte du Maraudeur sur la table.

- Tu vois ! cria-t-il. Tu vois, Harry, ce que tu fais avec tes idées idiotes de testament ! Qu'avais-tu besoin de lui donner cette carte ! Tu vois ce qu'elle peut en faire !

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'une carte dont le mot de passe est : Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ? ne put s'interdire de railler Ellie McGregor.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle ! C'est à Harry ! hurla Ron.

Harry se leva à son tour et s'appuya de ses poings sur la table.

- Ça suffit ! cria-t-il lui aussi. En quelques heures, j'ai pris un coup derrière la tête ! Je me suis payé une transe narcomancienne dans l'esprit visqueux de Nott ! Et je me suis ramassé dans la tronche une ribambelle de choses pas forcément agréables ! Alors s'il te plait, Ron : tu tapes sur quelqu'un d'autre !

…

Il y eut un silence. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Puis Ron reprit ses esprits. Il regarda Harry comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

- Je suis désolé, Harry… finit-il par murmurer. Ginny…

Il n'alla pas plus loin. Il secoua la tête sans un mot. Harry voulut le retenir.

- Pas maintenant, Harry, pria-t-il. Je vais d'abord prendre un peu d'air…

Hermione se leva et essaya de le retenir à son tour. Il repoussa sa main qui se posait doucement sur son bras et sortit du laboratoire sans un regard sur ses amis.

…

Ils s'entre-regardaient tous sans oser livrer le fond de leurs pensées. Enfin, Neville quitta la table.

- On est tous sur les nerfs aujourd'hui… commenta-t-il. Je suis sûr que ses mots ont dépassés sa pensée. Vous connaissez Ron… Il s'en veut certainement à présent et il va revenir très malheureux de ce qu'il a dit…

- On le sait, Neville, soupira Ginny. C'est une évidence qu'il est malheureux.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à ceux qui ne sont pas responsables de cet état de fait… déclara sentencieusement Ellen en lançant un long regard en dessous à Hermione.

Elle poussa Neville vers la porte et entraîna Harry par la main dans le couloir. Hermione et Ginny restèrent seules dans le laboratoire.

…

Tout d'abord, elles ne dirent rien. Puis Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança :

- Je sais ce que tu penses ! Tu penses que c'est ma faute si Ron est au bord de la crise de nerfs…

- Je pense surtout que tu n'y mets pas beaucoup du tien, Hermione…

- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais chaque jour ! Je n'arrête pas d'y mettre du mien pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte ! Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas facile du tout !

- C'est impossible, Hermione. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu ne peux pas ménager éternellement et les espoirs de Viktor et la susceptibilité de Ron. Ou tu finiras par leur faire du mal à tous les deux… Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…

Hermione soupira d'un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- J'ai essayé, pourtant, Ginny… J'ai essayé… Mais ton frère ne veut pas comprendre que… Et Viktor, lui est persuadé… de… je ne sais quoi… Enfin…

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et mis son front dans sa main.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Ginny… Ni comment m'y prendre… J'ai essayé le silence et c'est Viktor qui est venu me trouver. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, et il n'a pas compris… Quant à Ron, il complique tout à loisirs… Il prend tout de travers… Je tremble chaque fois que je passe devant le bureau de Viktor ou devant la salle des professeurs… Je marche la tête baissée de peur de croiser le regard du Professeur Krum… Je n'ose plus répondre en cours de Défense…

- Hermione, reprit Ginny doucement. Il faut absolument que tu fasses quelque chose. Et vite… Parce que sinon, il n'y a pas grand risque à parier à cent contre un que ces vacances de Noël n'auront rien du répit idyllique que nous nous étions imaginé…

- Si j'étais toi, Ginny, je ne parierais pas grand-chose sur ces vacances de Noël, en effet…

Ginny s'approcha de son amie. Elle entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Hermione referma les siens sur elle.

- Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça… murmura-t-elle.

- Mais tu vas nous arranger ça, Hermione… Tu es notre Super Préfète préférée… Tu arranges toujours tout…

…

Ginny embrassa doucement la chevelure en bataille d'Hermione et s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte.

- Tu devrais quand même faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, Hermione…

- J'y penserai… répondit la jeune fille dans un tressaillement des épaules.

Ginny referma la porte du laboratoire sur elle et comme Hermione lui tournait le dos, elle ne comprit pas qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

RAR

**_chrys63_****_ : 1 - donc la fin est pour bientot je sens que le final va etre explosif. _**Je l'espère…  
**_2- ils vont tous suivre nott donc s'il ne change pas de clan (celui des gentils) c'est malfoy qui va etre decu quand ils vont tous se liguaient contre lui._** Ha ! déçu Malefoy ? Furieux sans doute, mais je ne crois pas que la déception soit un concept que Malefoy comprenne. Il faut faire confiance aux gens pour être déçu…  
**_3- je me demande comment ils contentent faire pour entrer dans poudlard ? une attaque massive au pré o lard? un kidnapping?voldemort aime bien utilisé cela avec harry surtout que c'est tentant avec ellie…_** hahahahaha ! Mystère…  
**_4-comment ils vont gerer ce retournement de situation et ce changement de clan de la part des sans baguettes? si dumbledore est égal à lui meme et qu'il ne meurt pas en essayant de sauver harry il les defendrera pour leur donner une seconde chance mais ils ont fait des trucs pas cool..._** Comme le dit Alixe plus bas, c'est pas facile de gérer une après-guerre…  
**_5- je me demande comment larry a fait pour savoir qu'harry etait la .car d'habitude les gens ne le sentent pas. A moins que larry est appris à fermer son esprit. vu ces copains de chambret je l'aurai peut etre appris moi aussi..._** Il se doute qu'Harry est narcomancien. Il ne l'a pas senti dans son esprit. Il croyait qu'il était là tout simplement dans la pièce…  
**_6-donc c'est pour les vacance de noel et meme avant et c'est dans quinze jours si j'ai bien tout suivi donc il reste combien de chapitre...va tu nous dire ce qu'il va se passe juste un peu après la bataille? va tu sacrifier dumbledore?car il va tenté de le proteger jusqu'au bout. une aide divine du chateau donc des fondateurs et de rogue alors? jaimerais bien histoire d'effacer les anciennes rancoeurs entre lui et harry?_** Dans l'ordre : un semaine seulement… je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste… ça va dépendre de la narration… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Dumbledore que tu veuilles le sacrifier (sur l'autel de la victoire) ?...Les fondateurs ? Ils feront leur office…  
**_7- les morts bon comme dans toutes batailles ils y en a mais combien? j'espere qu ce sera des personnages secondaires car sinon je vais etre triste. tu fais une happy end j'esper et qu'harry va le tuer mais s'il doit mourrir ensuite._** Hahahhah ! tu crois que je vais répondre à ces questions ? Tu ne préfères pas attendre de lire la suite ?

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : J'ai relu la dernière phrase du chapitre "Castigat Ridendo", et effectivement, j'ai constaté que Drago n'écoutait pas aux portes.. Mais reconnais que c'est tout de même ce que tu voulais nous faire croire, sinon tu n'aurais pas achevé ton chapitre sur cette phrase! _**Hahhaha ! même pas ! Non c'était juste pour annoncer le chapitre suivant, qui s'intitule Drago Malefoy… **_Je commence à avoir beaucoup d'admiration pour Nott, il joue un double-jeu très dangereux. On pense que Malefoy n'a pas d'amis, mais Nott en a encore moins..._** qui sait ? peut-être plus qu'il ne le crois lui-même… **_Et j'en suis venue à établir un parallèle entre Nott et Rogue: tous les deux risquent leur vie à chaque pas, et sont soupçonnés par le camp de la lummière ( même si dans le cas de Nott, la bande d'Harry sait ce qu'il fait réellement), tous les deux ont un contrôle total sur eux-mêmes, sans cela ils n'auraient probablement pas survécu... j'ai trouvé plusieurs autres points communs, mais je n'ai pas le temps de les énumérer._** j'espère que tu trouveras le temps de le faire ! ça m'intéresse grandement ! Tu n'est pas la seule à comparer les deux personnages et j'aimerais savoir ce qui te fait penser à Rogue en Nott, à part ce que tu as déjà exprimé…

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Comment Nott a-t-il su que Harry "était" dans la pièce!_** Il s'en doute depuis l'épisode des toilettes après l'incident de la volière. **_Et je trouve Malfoy vraiment sûr de lui. Surtout en ce qui concerne Nott: Au début il ne lui faisait pas beaucoup confiance et maintenant c'est complètement l'inverse._** Mais Malefoy fait-il réellement confiance à Nott ? C'est l'impression qu'il veut donner, mais… **_pourtant si j'étais Malfoy, je me poserais plus de quetions surtout depuis le coup raté avec Ellie!_** Oui mais Nott ne perd pas une occasion de lui rappeler que si le coup a raté c'est parce que Malefoy a voulu hâter les choses et que Crabbe c'est trouvé sur les lieux…**_J'ai bien aimé la fin, pendant la discution entre Nott et Goyle. Je me suis rendue compte à quel point Goyle n'était pas si débile que ça et qu'en fait même s'il n'a peut-être pas encore choisi son camp, il est comme tous les élèves de poudlard et je dirais comme tout le monde, à savoir qu'il n'aspire qu'à survivre tout en ayant le moins de proches à pleurer!_** Ben oui, comme tout le monde…Goyle et Crabbe ne sont certainement pas des lumières, mais ils ont un cerveau quand même…

**_Choups_****_ : Wilford renvoyé, Crabbe et Goyle qui se retourneraient complètement de Malefoy, Nott qui fait toujours aussi bien l'agent double... (le pauvre quand même) Une attaque aura donc (surement) lieu à Noel... (Enfin Malefoy a confirmé, ou presque)._** Tu es bien affirmative… crois-tu vraiment que les choses vont être aussi simples que cela ?

**_molly : Malefoy ne veut rien lâcher (il ne fait pas confiance à Nott, apparemment)_** Non, en effet ! **_L'affrontement verbal entre Harry et Drago dans les couloirs est intéressant, Harry se montre même incroyablement sage, intelligent, et même poête... Un peu trop peut-être par rapport au Harry de Rowling, toujours un peu maladroit et pas vraiment intello. Mais j'aime bien le tien. Il est plus mûr.( Malheureusement, des gars comme çà, çà court pas les rues. Celui de Rowling est peut-être plus... réaliste?) _**Celui de Rowling a suivi un chemin différent du mien… Et tu oublies une chose, le Harry de Rowling est celui du T6. Le mien c'est celui du T7. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses durant la sixième année dans ma fic surtout ces derniers mois, il est normal qu'il soit plus mur. Et puis, nous ne racontons pas la même histoire.

**_G faim : J'adore ce chapitre! Le problème, c'est que maintenant, il va falloire que j'attende une semaine entière! Rha! Trop dur! Mais en plus...attention, G faim réfléchit, gare au court-circuit! c'est les vacances! Et pour toi, j'imagine que ca veut dire que tes enfants resteront à la maison...ce qui veut dire moins de temps pour le reste! Rha! Trop dur! _**Comme tu dis ! j'ai du écrire deux lignes depuis la semaine dernière… bon, ya pas que les gamins qui sont en cause, mais quand même…**_ Voir l'évolution chez Goyle, entre autre... Après tout, c'est la toute première fois dans une fic, qu'on leur donne des sentiments humains et un minimum de réflexion, c'est assez incroyable! _**Ben oui quand même, ils ne sont pas tout à fait décérébrés ! **_Je crois que l'une des choses que j'aime bien dans cette fic, c'est qu'il y a toute une théorie sur le pouvoir que je trouve vraiment intéressante(à priori, pas forcément voulu, la théorie, mais qui resort à travers chacun des personnages)._** Si quand même un peu… sans tre réellement une théorie, remarque… **_En tout cas, je te souhaite bon courage pour les vacances qui ne sont pas loins d'être le pire des moments pour une mère de famille épuisée (et encore, c'est pas les vacs de Noël!). _**Rien que d'y penser… !

**_Petite Plume : En parlant de lui, pourquoi cette phrase à destination d'Harry ? Il sait qu'il fait de la narcomancie ou bien l'a-t-il senti dans sa tête ?_** Il s'en doute. **_Et pour Malefoy, pourquoi Potty, euh, je veux dire Harry, n'utilise-t-il pas la légilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il cache ?_** Mais qui voudrait entrer dans la tete de Drago Malefoy ? **_Si la salle est fermée hermétiquement y compris par les fantômes et que Malefoy avoue qu'il a été aidé, est-ce qu'on lui a dit quel sort jeté ou bien une personne étrangère s'est-elle infiltrée dans Poudlard ?_** Tu ne devines pas ? Qui avait ses entrées et sorties dans le château à une époque ? et calé en magie noire ? **_Et puis il y a toujours ce correspondant mystérieux et comment font-ils pour communiquer ?_** ha ça… Malefoy m'a envoyé un sortilège d'oubliettes. Je peux pas le dire **_si tu finis l'histoire avec un Neville tout seul ou avec seulement Luna, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Même si j'adore ton Neville. Luna euh ... c'est Luna quoi._** Tu ne sais pas à quel point !  
**_Severia Dousbrune_****_ : J'ai énormément à dire sur cette fic, mais le temps est uen denrée rare toujours. alors juste quelques mots pour la personnalité qui m'intrigue le plus, à savoir Théodore Nott, quel mystère autour de lui. On le sent froid et solide, et pourtant tu as laissé entrevoir quelques faiblesses (dont McGregor en fait partie). Allié? Ennemi?Difficile à dire, mais j'ai hâte d'en découvrir davantage sur lui! _**Et s'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre ?

**_Voldemort : Superbe chapitre franchement j'ai adoré bien que ça soit vraiment dommage pour le lemon, pour moi ça apparait comme la continuité des snetiments c'est naturel enfin je sais pas c'est toi qui décide et comme jusqu'à présent tu as toujours fait les bons choix, que c'est ta fics et que je suis ton fan invétéré jusqu'à la mort c'est pas grave. _**Hahahahahahahaha ! je dis pas qu'il se passe rien. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas le propos de la fic. Je trouve que je me suis assez dispersée comme ça…

**_craup_****_ : Quand tu dis que ta fic se termine à Noël, je suppose que tu-sais-qui va mourir. _**En gros oui… Maintenant, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques aménagements… **_J'ose supposer qu'il y aura quand même quelques survivants... _**Ha ben vi quand même… c'est pas la fin du monde. **_J'aimerai lire la façon dont ils vont se reconstruire, après la bataille. (Bon, d'accord, j'essaye de grapiller un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires ;-) _**J'avais bien compris…

**_DoraB_****_ : Très brillant la morale de potter à malfoy... Très instructive... je vais méditer la-dessus..._** C'était pas vraiment une morale. Il répondait juste à son attaque. C'est Malefoy qui a voulu le prendre comme une leçon… Qui se sent morveux qu'il se mouche…

**_mate : la fin se rapproche a grands pas_**. Oui, et ce n'est pas facile…

**_Lyane : je trouve qu'on commence à mieux cerner Nott. Je pense sincèrement que c'est un "vrai" serpentard, comme Salazar. Ceux qui "suivent" McGregor en sont aussi, mais la soif de pouvoir est plus... Comment dire?... légère? Non, pas vraimetn ce que je veux dire. Disons que les Salamandres, les Mangemorts et Voldychou veulent le pouvoir pour dominer les autres. Les autres serpentard (le groupe avec McGregor)veulent simplement diriger leur vie et vivre libre. Nott est un cran au dessus. Il veut le pouvoir, je pense, mais pour être totalement libre de ses actes. Je me demande ce qu'il donnerait comme Ministre de la Magie? Il a l'air de prendre ses responsabilités au sérieux, alors pourquoi pas? Je me suis toujours dit que si Voldychou n'avait pas été aussi fou et tourné vers le mal, il aurait pu devenir un bon Ministre (charismatique, inovant, puissant, etc.). Bref, je crois que je l'aime bien, ce Nott. Je verrais par la suite si j'ai raison, mais je l'aime bien. Quant à lui faire confiance pour de bon, c'est une autre hisoire, mdr. Bon, je ne vais pas te faire une étude détaillée de Nott, surtout que je ne suis pas forcément douée pour ça et qu'en tant qu'auteur tu sais très bien ou tu veux en venir avec lui._** Oui, mais j'aime assez savoir comment les lecteurs perçoivent les personnages. Je peux te dire que tu le cernes assez bien, et même très bien… Si tu as le temps de faire une étude un peu plus poussée…  
**_Sinon, je viens de me rappeler un truc du dernier chapitre. Tu m'as donné le hoquet pendant deux bonnes heures, après un fou rire interminable. Imaginer Voldychou avec un doudou serpent et suçant son pousse… Et bien, mes collègues de travail mon prise pour une dingue quand plus tard dans la journée l'une d'elle a parlé du fait que son fils avait égar son doudou et que j'ai repris un fou rire monstre. C'est une image qui marque l'esprit._** Oui, il semblerait… plus que je ne l'imaginais !

**_Alixe_****_ : Il est fort le Nott. Cela va être délicat pour Harry de s'assurer son concours au moment crutial. _**Tant que les intérêts de Nott iront dans le même sens que ceux du clan d'Harry, ça ira… sinon, ce sera une autre histoire**_… D'ailleurs j'y pense, si Nott se rallie à eux avec tous ses protégés et que le clan de Harry gagne, il faudra amnistier les repentis pour les remrcier pour leur soutien. Pas facile de gérer un après guerre._** Ha ça… on le voit déjà avec Crabbe qui a empêché Ellie de passer par-dessus bord…


	102. Chapitre 181 : La dernière de Lovegood

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 181**

**La Dernière de Lovegood**

…

Quelques pas dans le couloir suffirent à Harry pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi remis de son coup sur la tête qu'il le croyait. Il se retint au mur.

- Veux-tu retourner à l'infirmerie ? s'inquiéta Ellie.

- Non ! fit Harry dans un cri du cœur qui les fit sourire tous les deux.

- Ça va aller, assura-t-il en frottant son front endolori.

- Tu veux rentrer chez les Gryffondor pour te reposer un peu ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il était déjà tard. Et le repas du soir allait être servi. Il ne pouvait ne pas paraître. Il appuya son crâne contre la pierre et ferma les yeux. Des milliers de mots, de voix, tournaient dans son esprit et l'assaillaient. Il n'avait pas la force de repousser toutes les pensées tourbillonnantes qui lui donnaient le vertige.

…

Il gratta la brûlure de sa cicatrice sans réussir à ressentir ce soulagement douloureux qui apaisait d'ordinaire l'élancement familier. Ellen retint sa main, un peu embarrassée, à quelques centimètres de la balafre irritée.

- Tu as mal…

Harry savait que ce n'était pas une question. Il savait qu'elle n'ignorait pas que son contact sur la blessure augmentait la douleur. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait. Il savait qu'elle avait eu peur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas toujours la raison des actes et des paroles d'Ellen, mais il était certain qu'il les influençait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il prit ses doigts et les porta à ses lèvres. C'était la seule chose dont il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde durant cette longue, très longue journée de tension et d'angoisse. Ellen. Ellen, ancrée dans ses certitudes. Embourbée dans ses paradoxes. Ellen, fidèle à elle-même jusque dans ses contradictions.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai juste besoin de faire un petit tour dans notre forteresse, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle prit ses mains pour l'entraîner dans le couloir, vers une salle vide où rien du dehors ne viendrait les déranger.

…

Du bout du corridor, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent. Des voix de filles en colère. Et celle de Neville qui s'élevait, seul contre toutes. Harry fronça les sourcils ; Ellie tordit sa bouche. Qu'avait donc encore fait ce gros nigaud de Londubat ? Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se porter au secours de leur ami.

…

Neville leur tournait le dos, debout devant la première marche de l'escalier. Et devant lui sur la marche précédente, la main serrée sur la rambarde, dressée sur la pointe des pieds et le menton pointé en avant, Lavande Brown lui tenait tête, appuyée fermement par les hochements de tête vigoureux des jumelles Patil et le piaillement intempestif de Jezebel Dawson.

Ellie fronça les sourcils. Harry tordit sa bouche. Ils hâtèrent le pas.

- Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! Ho ! s'écria Harry alors que le ton montait entre les jeunes gens et qu'ils attiraient la curiosité de leurs camarades croisant dans les parages.

Neville se retourna dans un sursaut de surprise. Les filles se renfrognèrent. Lavande croisa même les bras d'un air maussade en apercevant ses condisciples. Jezebel bondit sur le palier.

- C'est pas vos affaires ! s'exclama-t-elle avec hargne. Alors allez faire le Père Noël ailleurs !

Ellie la toisa d'un œil narquois :

- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait ! Qu'on m'amène un seau d'eau pour noyer ce Doxy enragé !

Harry retint Dawson par le bras alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Ellen.

- Hé ! fit-il d'un air menaçant. On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à Neville.

Les filles se mirent à parler toutes en même temps. Dawson recula jusqu'à se cacher derrière l'insigne de préfète de Padma Patil. Harry leva les mains pour faire taire tout le monde.

- J'ai demandé à Neville ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Lavande tapa du pied. Parvati renifla bruyamment et Padma émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « grmmph ! » peu élégant. Dawson préféra se faire oublier sous l'œil ironique de McGregor.

…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Harry.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! s'exclama Neville. Je les ai croisées, je leur ai demandé si elles savaient où étaient Luna et elles m'ont sauvagement agressé !

Harry fit signe de se taire à Lavande, qui brûlait manifestement de contredire Neville, et se tourna vers Padma Patil. Cependant, s'il comptait sur la qualité de Préfète de la jeune Serdaigle pour conserver un semblant d'objectivité, il se trompait indubitablement. Cette dernière se mit à accuser sa condisciple de Serdaigle de tous les maux de la terre.

- C'est une névrosée totalement irresponsable ! termina-t-elle avec fermeté. Ce n'est même plus de la bizarrerie, ni de la folie douce… C'est… c'est…

- C'est quoi ? demanda Ellen de son air moqueur.

Padma lui lança un regard peu amène.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu vous faire ? s'énerva Harry qui ne comprenait guère comment Luna la douce avait pu mettre ses camarades dans un tel état de fureur.

- Elle s'est fichue de nous ! hurla Parvati. Voilà ce qu'elle nous a fait !

- C'est impossible ! répliqua Neville avec assurance.

- Tu nous traites de menteuses ? s'indigna Dawson.

Neville regarda tour à tous les filles qui avaient pris chacune un air outré.

- S'il n'y avait que toi, Jezebel, je répondrais volontiers que tu as sans doute arrangé la vérité… riposta le jeune homme avec autant de dignité que ses contradictrices. Mais puisque vous êtes quatre à prétendre la même chose, je dirai plutôt qu'il y a eu un malentendu…

- C'est fort courant avec Lovegood… renchérit Ellie.

- Et moi je te répète qu'elle a fait exprès de se moquer de nous ! Insista Lavande avec hargne. Elle a voulu nous faire peur. Mais nous ne sommes pas tombées dans son piège ! Ha ça non alors ! Il ne faudrait pas nous prendre pour des trollesses !

- Et moi je vous dis que Luna est bien la dernière à qui de telles choses viendraient à l'idée !

- Il a raison ! trancha Harry.

- Bien entendu ! renifla Lavande.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! persifla Parvati.

- Mais si vous nous disiez ce qu'elle a fait… proposa Ellie. On pourrait peut-être être plus objectifs, vous ne croyez pas ?

- T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même ! On n'a pas envie que vous vous fichiez de nous vous aussi !

Lavande tourna les talons et recommença à descendre les marches à petits pas pressés et très dignes. Ses camarades la suivirent sur le même haussement hautain du menton.

Neville fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux. Ellen se mit à rire.

- Tu devrais pourtant être habitué… C'est quand même pas de tout repos d'être le petit ami de Luna Lovegood… Moi j'aurai peur de me perdre entre ses délires fantasques et ses rêveries farfelues.

- Oui, je sais… répondit Neville avec une grimace. Il m'arrive d'avoir du mal parfois à m'y retrouver. Ce n'est pas tant ce qu'elle raconte ou ce qu'elle pense qui me gêne, c'est… l'impression qu'elle n'est pas toujours là… Je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, embarrassé. Ellen lui sourit avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Oui, c'est particulièrement agaçant de parler à quelqu'un qui est ailleurs la plupart du temps…

Harry le prit pour lui.

- Hé ! fit-il.

Mais Ellie ne le laissa pas s'offusquer davantage.

- Et si on partait à la recherche de Lovegood ? J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour mettre les siamoises et leurs copines dans un tel état.

- Hé ! refit Harry. C'est pas ce qui était prévu !

- Je sais, répondit Ellie, mais j'ai hâte de connaître la dernière maladresse de Lou…

Elle s'interrompit brutalement et se mordit les lèvres.

- Hé ! fit Neville à son tour. Y a que moi qui l'appelle ainsi !

- Je sais, répéta Ellie. Y a que toi pour l'appeler ainsi… Mais franchement, si elle a pu rabattre le caquet de ces quatre-là… alors elle remonte considérablement dans mon estime, ta Lou, Neville…

Elle ouvrit la marche et les garçons ne purent que la suivre en maugréant.

…

Ils trouvèrent Luna dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, seule à une table dans le fond de la pièce, qui jouait à faire naître des volutes argentées de sa baguette. Ellie s'assit à côté d'elle, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Cette séance de spiritisme ? Ça c'est bien passé ? questionna-t-elle tandis que les garçons s'installaient avec circonspection autour de la table.

Luna haussa un sourcil étonné. Elle enroula la spirale d'argent autour de son poignet et le contempla un instant tandis qu'elle s'évanouissait lentement.

- Vous avez rencontré les Patil et Lavande ? demanda-t-elle en guise de réponse. Elles sont furieuses n'est-ce pas… Mais je les avais averties qu'on ne dérangeait pas les morts pour leur poser des questions futiles… Elles s'imaginaient qu'elles allaient pouvoir convoquer autour de leur ridicule guéridon les Fondateurs en personne !

Elle leva ses grands yeux globuleux au ciel.

- Il y avait de l'encens et des bougies partout. On se serait cru à un cours de Trelawney. Je leur avais bien dit pourtant que les morts ne communiquaient avec les vivants que s'ils en avaient envie. Est-ce que c'est ma faute à moi si les seuls esprits qui se sont manifestés étaient la Dame Grise et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ?

Elle parlait sans passion aucune, son attention fixée sur la pointe de sa baguette.

- J'adore faire des étincelles avec ma baguette, pas vous ? s'enquit-elle auprès des garçons.

- Mais, Luna… Pourquoi es-tu allée faire cette expérience avec elles si tu ne croyais pas à sa réussite ? demanda Harry.

- Parce qu'elles me l'ont demandé… répliqua tout naturellement la jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi te l'ont-elles demandé ? insista doucement Neville.

- Je ne sais pas… fit Luna en haussant une épaule. Peut-être parce que j'ai aidé Lavande et Parvati dans leurs recherches pour leur exposé de Divination… Les prophéties, Divination Pure ou Inspiration Médiumnique… Elles devaient te demander un entretien, Harry, à ce sujet… Elles ne l'ont pas fait ?

- Qu'elles s'y risquent ! grommela le jeune homme.

- C'est pourtant un sujet captivant, s'étonna Luna. Parvati et Lavande étaient très intéressées par ma description de la salle des globes au département des Mystères et mon essai sur les médiums que papa a publié dans son journal l'année dernière… ou il y a deux ans…

Ellen l'interrompit brutalement quand elle vit les yeux d'Harry se plisser dangereusement.

- Nous ne doutons pas de l'intérêt de Patil et Brown pour tous ces sujets, Luna… Mais cela ne nous dit toujours pas ce qui s'est passé pour les transformer en Harpies hargneuses ?

A nouveau Luna haussa les épaules.

- Mais rien, justement !

- Luna ! Elles ont dit que tu t'étais moquée d'elles !

- Et moi elles m'ont accusée de vouloir me moquer de Trelawney… Elles sont complètement incohérentes ! Ne faites pas attention à ce qu'elles racontent… Ce sont des commères et elles ne sont pas très gentilles.

- Pourquoi les as-tu aidées pour leur exposé alors ? demanda Neville, désolé.

- Parce que ça m'intéressait ! répondit Luna avec évidence.

Elle remit sa baguette derrière son oreille et se leva.

- On fait un tour avant le repas ? proposa-t-elle à Neville. J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Il faudrait que je prenne l'air. Ce doit être à cause de l'encens qu'elles ont fait brûler.

Neville se dépêcha d'accepter l'invitation. Harry l'entendit demander avec sollicitude si Luna ne préférait pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour son mal de tête. Lui se tourna vers Ellen, la mine contrariée.

- Je t'avais dit que ce serait du temps perdu… On aurait mieux fait de…

Il s'interrompit car Ellen ne l'écoutait manifestement pas. Elle fixait dans le dos du jeune homme l'entrée de la salle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Tout n'est pas encore perdu ! murmura-t-elle.

Harry se retourna au moment où Ellie s'écriait :

- Betsie ! Allez, Grenouille, saute donc jusqu'ici !

Betsie pâlit, mais n'osa désobéir. Elle s'assit à la place qu'avait occupée Neville et Harry lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Tu étais avec Dawson… quand Loufoca Lovegood vous a entraînées dans cette histoire de table tournante… dit Ellie McGregor.

- J'étais pas toute seule ! s'exclama la jeune fille apeurée. Et moi j'ai rien dit ! J'ai rien fait ! Tu pourras demander à Sir Nicholas et à la Dame Grise ! Ils étaient là ! Ils te diront que je n'ai rien dit à Luna. Je l'aime bien moi Luna, même si elle est bizarre parfois… Et même si elle me fait peur… chuchota-t-elle comme si elle craignait qu'on l'entendît.

- Et pourquoi te fait-elle peur ? demanda de même Ellen.

- Tu sais… parce qu'elle est… bizarre… Elle dit des choses qui n'ont pas toujours de sens… et quand elle te regarde… tu as l'impression qu'elle te traverse de part en part… C'est désagréable et ça met mal à l'aise…

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'a mis mal à l'aise cet après midi ?

- C'est quand elle a pris cette voix inquiétante et qu'elle a dit ces choses curieuses…

- Quelles choses curieuses ? demandèrent en même temps Harry et Ellie.

- Mais… ces choses… comme celles que raconte Trelawney quand elle lit dans les feuilles de thé…

La gamine frissonna. Ellen se rapprocha d'elle à sa gauche. Harry fit de même à sa droite.

- Tu veux bien nous répéter ce qu'elle a dit ? pria Ellen sur un ton ferme.

- Je…J'ai oublié… bafouilla Betsie.

Ellie attrapa la natte blonde de la petite et se mit à jouer avec négligemment.

- On pourrait t'aider à te souvenir… Je ne sais pas moi… Elle a parlé de quoi ? Elle leur a prédit à chacune une demi douzaine d'enfants ? Ou bien qu'elles seraient défigurées par une forme sévère d'éclabouille ?

Betsie essaya de reprendre sa natte des doigts d'Ellie et d'éviter son regard inquisiteur. Elle bredouillait de plus belle tout en cherchant un appui vers Harry qui lui souriait avec bienveillance.

- Elle a prophétisé que le château allait leur tomber sur la tête… ? insinua Ellen à voix basse.

Betsie se troubla davantage. Elle s'accrocha, à travers ses verres épais, au regard d'Harry.

- Je… Je… ne sais plus… bégaya-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Harry s'estompa sur ses lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux des siens.

- Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront. Anonna Harry comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ombres nées de l'Ombre… la mort dans une main, dans l'autre la colère… ils ouvriront le chemin… Et la peur et l'effroi saisiront les cœurs à l'heure des combats.

Betsie recula sur sa chaise. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire : Non ! Elle voulut se tourner vers Ellen, effrayée. Harry la retint d'une main ferme sur son poignet.

- Reste calme… murmura la voix d'Ellie.

- Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront. Répéta Harry sur un ton plus fluide. Ombres nées dans l'ombre, l'espoir dans une main, dans l'autre la vindicte, ils montreront le chemin. Et tous suivront leur bannière. Aux heures les plus sombres, avant que l'aube se lève.

…

Il resta quelques secondes encore suspendu aux grands yeux éberlués de Betsie puis il relâcha l'étreinte de sa main sur son bras et détourna le regard.

- Luna ne mentait pas, dit-il à Ellen. Elle n'a aucune conscience de ce qui est arrivé. Exactement comme Trelawney le jour où elle a prédit le retour de Pettigrew.

Il était presque aussi blême que Betsie. La jeune fille restait pétrifiée, la bouche bée. Elle se rapprocha enfin d'Ellie sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de Harry.

- Je comprends pourquoi ces commères ont préféré croire que Luna se fichait d'elles ! murmura Ellie… Elle leur a tout bonnement fichu la trouille !

Harry répétait à voix basse les mots qu'il avait soutirés à l'esprit sidéré de Betsie Singleton, pour les graver dans sa mémoire. _Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront._ _Ombres nées de l'Ombre, la mort dans une main, dans l'autre la colère, ils ouvriront le chemin. Et la peur et l'effroi saisiront les cœurs à l'heure des combats. Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront. Ombres nées dans l'ombre, l'espoir dans une main, dans l'autre la vindicte, ils montreront le chemin. Et tous suivront leur bannière. Aux heures les plus sombres, avant que l'aube se lève. _Et il gardaità l'esprit l'image de Luna, ses grands yeux tournés vers un ailleurs qui le faisait frissonner, et cette voix étrange et pourtant familière.

…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Harry à Betsie.

Elle secoua la tête sans pouvoir prononcer un seul mot.

- Luna a prétendu n'avoir rien dit ? insista-t-il.

Betsie hocha la tête, lentement. Harry détourna enfin les yeux de ses yeux et elle se rapprocha d'Ellen, toujours effarée.

Le silence entre eux fut troublé par l'irruption dans leur cercle d'une Jezebel Dawson énervée et impérieuse.

- Betsie ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ? Je t'attends depuis un quart d'heure, moi !

Elle saisit le bras de la jeune fille comme pour la disputer à Ellen.

- Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

- Elle a le droit de parler à qui elle veut ! répliqua Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté ? questionna Dawson en ignorant la Préfète de Serpentard.

Betsie jeta un regard désespéré à Harry et celui-ci repoussa sa condisciple de Gryffondor.

- Betsie aurait du nous raconter quelque chose ? demanda-t-il ingénument.

- Ca va, Potter, grommela Dawson. Ça ne prend pas avec moi tes airs innocents…

- Elle n'a rien dit ! trancha Ellen. Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche… Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la faire parler…

- C'est vrai ? insista Dawson auprès de sa camarade de Deuxième Année.

Betsie hocha la tête.

- Hé ! fit Ellie. Mais c'est qu'elle nous traiterait de menteuses !

Elle donna un coup de coude à Grenouille.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que nous sommes des Serpentard ? Ou bien parce qu'elle s'imagine que tout le monde est comme elle ?

Les yeux de Dawson brillèrent d'un éclat de colère qu'elle éteignit aussitôt qu'elle eût accroché le reflet de l'insigne de préfète sur la robe d'Ellie.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! s'exclamait en même temps Harry pour détourner l'attention.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Betsie.

- Finalement, elle est sans doute bien moins impressionnable qu'on ne le pense, notre Grenouille…

Il tira affectueusement sur la natte de la jeune fille qui lui rendit un sourire complice.

- Tu viens ? intima Dawson en quittant déjà la compagnie.

Betsie se leva, prête à suivre son amie. Elle lui fit signe de commencer à marcher.

- Elle ne se moquait de personne, pas vrai… dit-elle à voix basse.

Ellen haussa une épaule et Harry l'imita.

- Je crains que non… répondit-il sur le même ton.

…

Quand Betsie fut partie, Ellie et Harry se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en silence. Ils croisèrent leurs doigts sur la table, sans oser parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, leurs camarades commençaient à quitter les lieux pour se rendre au réfectoire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que cela veut dire ? demanda Ellen.

- A première vue, je dirais que cela annonce l'invasion de Poudlard par les mangemorts de Voldemort… soupira Harry. Mais… en grand spécialiste des prophéties, ajouta-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, je dois reconnaître que cela peut être tout et n'importe quoi…

- On devrait en parler à Londubat…

- L'oncle ou le neveu ?

- Les deux… Je crois que Neville devrait savoir que sa petite amie est encore plus bizarre qu'on ne le pense…

Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez drôle… Luna qui ne cesse de parler des messages des morts et des médiums… et voilà qu'elle en est une et qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte !

- Non, je ne trouve pas que c'est drôle, répondit Ellen. Et je ne crois pas que tu le trouves si drôle toi non plus…

Harry se leva, sa main toujours dans celle d'Ellie.

- Viens, allons trouver l'Oncle Algie avant que j'oublie les paroles de Luna… et ensuite nous irons manger. Parce que, mine de rien, à part les petits gâteaux de Neville, j'ai quasiment rien dans l'estomac moi ! Et tu sais que quand j'ai l'estomac vide…

Elle se mit à rire, un peu honteuse. Elle l'embrassa.

- Je ne disais pas ça spécialement pour toi, tu sais… Enfin… Je pensais surtout à Weasley, mais…

- Ellie… T'es pas douée pour les excuses, laisse tomber… conseilla Harry.

…

Ils quittèrent la salle des Quatre Maisons, main dans la main, un peu étourdis et très loin des évènements du matin. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte close du bureau de Londubat. Et ils eurent beau toquer, elle resta fermée.

Ellen ramena Harry vers le réfectoire ;

- Ca peut attendre une petite heure, non ? fit-elle. J'irai lui dire que je souhaite lui parler avant de rejoindre ma table. Et puis… si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment une farce de Luna…Après tout, à force de fréquenter des Gryffondor facétieux…

Elle fit une grimace dubitative.

- Ha non ! Oublie ça ! Les Gryffondor n'ont aucun humour…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa traîner sans enthousiasme jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il fallut encore répondre aux questions inquiètes ou curieuses, serrer des mains et sourire, rassurer, sous le regard condescendant de Malefoy et de ses amis.

…

Lorsqu'il s'assit à sa place, la fatigue s'abattit sur lui. Il était seul en bout de table et Ellie avait rejoint la sienne. Neville arriva peu après lui, laissant Luna à la table des Serdaigle. Il s'inquiéta de l'air sombre de son ami et Ginny qui arrivait voulut l'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde lui témoignait une sollicitude qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter. Il ressentait un ras-le-bol qui montait jusque dans sa gorge. Et quand Hermione lui dit en s'asseyant près de lui qu'elle était soucieuse, il grogna qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix… Elle ne l'entendit pas, perdue dans ses réflexions, et poursuivit comme pour elle-même.

- Je l'ai cherché partout, en vain… Il n'était pas dans son dortoir, j'ai vérifié sur la Carte. Ni chez les Préfets… J'ai envoyé Pattenrond le chercher mais il n'est pas revenu encore…

Elle se pencha vers Harry, un peu honteux de s'être mépris.

- Tu crois qu'il serait capable d'aller trouver Viktor ?

Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la table des professeurs, où manquaient encore les directeurs de Maison, Dumbledore et Krum.

- Il n'aurait pas fait ça… répondit Harry au bout d'un moment. Il a trop peur de ta réaction s'il allait voir Krum pour lui dire de te laisser tranquille.

- Oui… mais il est si impulsif parfois… dit Hermione en se mordant les lèvres.

Ils entendirent Ginny qui toussotait quelques « Hum ! Hum ! » et Hermione leva un peu le ton quand elle continua.

- Tout le monde me dit ce que j'ai à faire… Et tout le monde a sûrement raison. Mais tout le monde n'est pas à ma place.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Neville baissa la tête dans son assiette. Hermione regarda Harry d'un air suppliant.

- Harry, s'il te plait… Tu ne pourrais pas dire à Ron que…

- Que quoi ? insista Harry avec appréhension comme elle s'interrompait.

- Rien… fit-elle dans un soupir. Laisse tomber. On a d'autres chats à fouetter…

Harry bondit sur l'occasion de changer de sujet.

- Oui ! approuva-t-il. Il faut qu'on se voie tous après le repas… J'ai des nouvelles… heu… enfin pas vraiment des nouvelles… Mais… Il faut qu'on en parle…

Il se tut à son tour car Dean et Seamus arrivaient accompagnés de Lavande et Parvati. Les filles ignorèrent Neville et Harry qui les suivirent du regard jusqu'à leur place un peu plus loin. Hermione se pencha légèrement sur la table pour demander aux garçons s'ils avaient vu Ron. Ils répondaient qu'ils ne savaient où il était, quand ce dernier entra dans la salle. Il vint s'asseoir à sa place et Hermione se rapprocha de lui pour lui dire combien elle soulagée.

- Mais tu es glacé, mon Cœur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai fait un aller-retour jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, expliqua Ron en commençant à se servir.

- Tu n'es pas prudent, Ron… reprocha Hermione. Il fait nuit, il fait froid, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi là-bas…

- Je t'en prie, Hermione… répondit le jeune homme sur un ton sec. Tout le monde s'en fiche de la prudence. Et le terrain de Quidditch, ce n'est pas le bout du monde que je sache. C'est tout de même moins loin que Pré-Au-Lard. Je n'ai même pas pris mon balai, je ne risquais pas de me faire mal en tombant. Quant au reste, on risque autant en plein jour durant une bataille de boules de neige… ou dans les couloirs de l'école… Il reste une semaine avant les vacances, je n'ai pas envie de raser les murs jusque là. J'en ai assez de faire comme si. J'ai envie de vivre comme je veux et de faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Il posa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et se tourna vers Hermione. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira vers le sien. Il l'embrassa avec ferveur tandis que ses camarades restaient bouche bée.

- Et ça, il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire…dit-il en relâchant Hermione, tout aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

Ron reprit sa fourchette et commença à manger avec appétit. Hermione se réinstalla devant son assiette, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Elle évitait de croiser le regard de quiconque. Neville referma la bouche de Seamus de l'index et celui-ci parut reprendre sa respiration.

- Waaaa ! fit-il avec admiration.

- Ouais ! renifla Ginny. Dommage qu'il n'y avait _personne_ pour le voir… pas vrai, Hermione… ?

Hermione releva la tête vers elle.

- C'est moi qui ai besoin d'air cette fois, dit-elle en se levant de table.

Ils la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle quittait la salle. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard et Harry fit un léger signe de tête. Ron posa sa serviette sur le banc, à la place qu'Hermione venait de quitter.

- Ginny, fit-il avec sévérité. Si tu ne veux pas que je me mêle de ta vie privée, reste en dehors de la mienne, s'il te plait…

Il suivit les pas de la Préfète en Chef et Seamus interrogea Harry et Ginny du regard.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? voulut-il savoir. C'est à cause de Krum, n'est-ce pas… ? Je l'aurai parié ! Lavande l'avait bien dit, hein, Dean…

- Lavande est une commère… répondit Dean, un peu gêné, tout en jetant un œil vers les places qu'occupaient les filles de Septième Année.

- En tous cas, ça lui coupé la chique à Miss Parfaite ! continua Seamus. J'ai toujours dit à Ron qu'un baiser, il n'y avait que cela pour la ramener à la raison, sa harpie chérie…

- Seamus ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire, conseilla Neville, amusé néanmoins.

- Pourquoi ? Ils ne sont plus là. On peut parler d'eux tant qu'on veut, pas vrai… N'empêche ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Weasley… !

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais, il est si impulsif parfois… dit-il.

- Je ne dis pas ça pour ça ! expliqua Finnigan. Je dis ça à cause de la dispute de cet après-midi. Quand je l'ai raconté à Lavande… Heu…

Il se tut, se mordit les lèvres, et plongea dans son assiette. Dean en fit presque autant. Neville leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Harry et Ginny haussaient les épaules.

- Seam… Tu n'es qu'un Jobarbille sans cervelle ! fit la rouquine, désabusée. Si tu colportes encore une rumeur sur mon frère et Hermione, tu pourras dire adieu à Lavande, crois-moi…

Finnigan leva un sourcil inquiet sur Ginny. Il dut juger qu'elle était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution car il fit signe qu'il fermait sa bouche et jetait la clé aux oubliettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, il demandait sur un ton rêveur.

- Vous croyez que ça marche avec la super préfète les réconciliations sur l'oreiller ?

Dean lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, un regard inquiet posé sur Ginny. Mais celle-ci se mit à rire.

- Seam ! soupira-t-elle. Si tu n'existais pas… tu nous manquerais !

- Oui ! fit Finnigan avec fierté. C'est ce que dit ma mère chaque fois que je rentre pour les vacances… A propos de vacances… C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Qu'on va les passer tous ici ? Parce que le Ministère a peur que le Poudlard Express soit attaqué ?

- Hein ? firent Harry et Neville. D'où tu tiens ça, toi ?

- Je sais pas… C'est ce qu'on dit. Mais on dit aussi qu'on partirait tous en portoloin…

- N'importe quoi ! dit Ginny. Et pourquoi pas en balais aussi ?

- Les portoloins, c'est pas bête ! s'offusqua Seamus. C'est discret comme mode de transports…

Ginny eut un reniflement narquois.

- Oui, des dizaines et des dizaines d'élèves qui atterrissent en plein cœur de Londres, c'est discret en effet…

- Ha ! j'avais pas pensé à ça… admit Finnigan. Mais on pourrait les faire partir dans des endroits différents…

- C'est irréalisable, voyons… répondit Neville.

- Bien sûr que c'est irréalisable ! renchérit Dean en haussant les épaules. C'est pour ça qu'on va tous rester ! Après tout, où sommes nous plus à l'abri qu'à Poudlard ?

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui frissonna.

- Personne n'est à l'abri, Dean, répondit celui-ci. Ni ici, ni ailleurs. Et il se pourrait bien que nous soyons tous en danger ici, dans les murs même de Poudlard. Voldemort prépare une attaque de l'école, nous le savons depuis Halloween.

A nouveau Dean haussa les épaules.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Tout le monde sait que… _il_ veut attaquer l'école. Il veut tout détruire de toutes façons… Mais moi je dis que nous sommes bien plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. En tous cas, moi, je me sens plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Et si on doit se battre, je préfère le faire ici qu'ailleurs. Parce que je sais que nous sommes tous prêts à le faire. Que ce soit pour nous sauver nous même ou pour sauver l'école.

- Nous sommes prêts, Harry, reprit Seamus sur un ton sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Tout le monde te le dira. On n'a parlé que de cela aujourd'hui, pendant que tu étais à l'infirmerie. On s'inquiétait parce que quelqu'un a dit que tu étais mort. Et c'est vrai qu'on a eu peur. Un moment, on était vraiment découragés. Et puis, on s'est tous dit que même si tu n'étais pas avec nous dans la bataille, on se battrait quand même. On n'a pas très envie de rentrer chez nous pour les vacances… Enfin… Je veux dire que s'il faut rester, on restera. On a peur que… l'autre profite des vacances et de ce que l'école sera à moitié vide pour l'attaquer. Et pour t'attaquer, Harry. On sait tous qu'il te veut du mal. On sait tous pourquoi à présent. Alors on a tous décidé quelque chose. On voulait t'en parler quand on serait dans notre dortoir, au calme. Mais puisqu'on y est… Voilà… Si tu restes auprès de nous quand l'autre attaquera, ses mangemorts ne pourront pas t'approcher. Alors, pendant la bataille, on sera plusieurs à rester autour de toi, comme un rempart, pour te protéger…

Il se tut, attendant avec anxiété l'avis du chef. Harry, lui, restait comme stupéfixé. Il sentait la chair de poule remonter le long de ses bras jusqu'à son cœur. Il frissonna et s'efforça à parler d'une voix neutre.

- C'est vraiment sympathique de votre part à tous, Seamus, mais tu oublies une chose. C'est moi qui suis désigné pour affronter Voldemort. Comment le ferais-je si vous m'entourez de si près… ?

Il essaya de sourire et Dean lui répondit avec une satisfaction évidente.

- On y a pensé, Harry ! On ne veut pas t'empêcher d'affronter… l'autre. On veut juste qu'il soit obligé de venir lui-même. Et pas qu'il t'envoie une cohorte de ses soldats pour faire le sale travail. Comme ça, tu pourras lui régler son compte, pendant qu'on occupera ses hommes de mains encapuchonnés… Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser tomber… ?

- Cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, répondit Harry à voix basse.

- Et tu ne croyais pas non plus qu'on allait te laisser emporter tous les honneurs…

Harry sourit à Seamus qui venait de parler. Il n'osait croiser le regard de Neville qui le fixait intensément, l'air profondément satisfait. Ginny le dévisageait également.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont le droit de savoir ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry se racla la gorge, autant parce que l'émotion l'enrouait un peu que pour se donner le temps de chercher ses mots. Intrigués par l'intervention de Ginny, Seamus et Dean ne lui témoignaient que davantage d'attention. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'avant la fin de la soirée ses paroles auraient fait le tour de l'école. Il devait donc les choisir avec moult précautions.

- Je suis vraiment très touché par vos propositions… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point… Et j'ai peur de vous décevoir parce que cela va bouleverser tous vos projets… Quand viendra l'heure des combats, je ne serais pas avec vous…

Dean pâlit un peu et Seamus cherchait à comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry chercha un secours vers Neville et Ginny qui semblaient aussi intéressés par ce qu'il allait dire que leurs deux camarades. Il savait également que, depuis leur place un peu plus loin, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil tendaient l'oreille vers le bout de la table.

- La prophétie… reprit Harry. Elle a une suite. Et elle dit que Voldemort et moi devons nous affronter seuls à seuls, car seule la mort de l'un d'entre nous par notre propre main, nous rendra, à lui l'intégrité de ses pouvoirs et à moi une vie normale…

Il laissa à ses condisciples le temps d'assimiler l'information.

- Et Voldemort le sait, reprit-il avant que l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons ne l'interrogeât. S'il m'envoie ses mangemorts, ce ne sera pas pour me tuer, mais pour me ramener à lui…

- Alors ça revient au même ! insista Dean. Nous te protégerons des mangemorts. Nous les empêcherons de te neutraliser, de te prendre ta baguette, et de t'envoyer un sort d'entrave ou autre chose pour que tu ne puisses pas te défendre…

Harry évita de croiser le regard de Ginny et Neville.

- Je dois y aller seul, dit-il. Car si j'amenais quiconque avec moi, il s'en servirait contre moi. Et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive à l'un d'entre vous ce qui est arrivé à Cédric Diggory.

- Mais Voldemort ne viendra pas seul, appuya la voix sourde de Ginny.

- C'est à craindre, admit Harry. Mais il n'amènera pas son armée entière derrière lui. Il l'enverra à l'assaut de Poudlard avec ses capitaines. Non, il gardera auprès de lui un tout petit nombre de fidèles. Et je peux faire face à ces hommes. Je n'ai pas peur de me retrouver face à face avec des hommes encagoulés. Ce que je crains, c'est de voir mes amis – et même ceux qui le sont moins- souffrir et mourir devant moi, à cause de moi. Et cela, Voldemort le sait déjà. C'est pourquoi, je dois y aller seul afin de ne pas lui donner d'autres armes pour me battre que celles qu'il a déjà. J'aurais l'esprit plus libre si je vous sais hors de la portée de Voldemort. Je sais que vous êtes capables de faire face à ses mangemorts. Je sais que Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas tomber non plus, ni lui ni aucun des professeurs. Ils feront tout pour vous protéger aussi. Je combattrai pour vous autant que pour moi. Et je sais que vous vous battrez tous pour Poudlard autant que pour vous-mêmes. Chacun fera sa part, du mieux qu'il le pourra et nous aurons une chance de vaincre les Ténèbres.

…

Seamus Finnigan, le premier, rompit le silence qui était tombé sur ce bout de table aux couleurs rouge et or.

- Mais tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver tout seul devant… lui ?

- Je me suis déjà retrouvé seul devant lui. Et bien sûr que j'ai peur. Mais j'ai encore plus peur de devoir continuer à vivre ainsi, en me cachant et en faisant courir à ceux que j'aime et qui m'aiment mille dangers plus terribles les uns que les autres. Eliminer Voldemort est la seule manière de rendre au monde un visage plus serein. J'en ai le pouvoir, parait-il. Ne pas essayer serait criminel. Et tarder à le faire ne serait bon ni pour moi, ni pour personne. Car chaque jour que nous perdons est un jour de gagné pour Voldemort. Il étend alors ses Ténèbres et nous perdons des alliés. Chaque jour voit ses troupes grossir et mourir des innocents. Il est temps que cela cesse. Et s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, j'irai trouver Voldemort sur le champ, bien loin d'ici, pour le provoquer en un duel à mort.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'agaça Neville.

- C'est idiot ! fit Dean.

- C'est ce que je disais ! s'exclama Finnigan, un peu pâlichon et d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Il veut toute la gloire pour lui !

…

Ellie McGregor vint s'asseoir à côté d'Harry comme Seamus terminait de parler.

- La gloire ! reprit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu. C'est tout ce qui intéresse les Gryffondor ! Ils n'ont aucune ambition… Et Potter pas plus que les autres…

Harry lui rendit son sourire tout en glissant son bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra contre lui et répondit sur le même ton ironique :

- Nous laissons l'ambition aux Serpentard, McGregor. Finnigan et moi, nous n'avons d'autre ambition que d'être des hommes heureux…

Seamus se mit à rire et approuva vigoureusement Harry.

- C'est un vaste programme, murmura Neville.

- Pas tant que cela, répliqua Ellie. Il faut juste profiter des moments qui nous sont donnés… A propos, j'ai vu Weasley courir après Miss Parfaite… Rien de grave j'espère…

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour eux, se mit à rire Dean.

- Pas vraiment, non… J'espère simplement que les maladresses de ce lourdaud de Weasley n'influeront en aucun cas sur l'humeur de la Préfète en Chef !

- Je lui ai pourtant conseillé de se montrer très gentil avec elle en début d'année ! rappela Seamus sentencieusement.

Dean lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le faire taire et l'entraîner avec lui hors de la Grande salle. Neville les suivit des yeux un moment alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient aux tables des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle pour échanger quelques mots avec leurs camarades.

- Ils vont répéter à tout le monde ce que tu leur as dit, prévint-il.

- Et alors ? fit Ginny en se rapprochant du jeune homme pour faire face à Harry et Ellie. Il est temps qu'ils sachent ce qui les attend, non ? Ils comptent tous sur Harry pour les conduire à la victoire le jour où nous serons attaqués. Il faut qu'ils sachent que nous devrons nous passer de lui, sinon, il risque d'y avoir un mouvement de panique au plus mauvais moment. Et ainsi, ils pourront répondre aux insinuations de Malefoy qui prétend que nous avons mis notre espoir en un unique champion de pacotille. Il avait beau jeu, ce matin, de se moquer de nous quand la rumeur de ta mort a circulé. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Ellie ? Que tu avais parié sur le mauvais cheval ? Et qu'un étalon blessé n'était plus bon à grand-chose… je crois. Il t'a demandé si tu l'abattrais toi-même ou si tu préférais qu'il s'en charge, n'est-ce pas. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Ginny… commença Neville, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

Ellie s'était tendue entre les bras d'Harry. Elle était pâle et défaite.

- Si Neville et Justin ne s'étaient trouvés là, tu…

- Ginny ! répéta Neville.

- Laisse-la dire, intervint Ellen à son tour. Elle a raison. Je ne me suis pas conduite d'une manière très digne ce matin.

- Tu étais complètement hystérique, veux-tu dire.

- C'est normal, trancha Neville. C'est quand même elle qui était visée, je te le rappelle. Et Malefoy sait toujours où frapper.

- Oui mais toi, tu ne t'es pas jeté sur lui en plein milieu du Grand Hall, fit Ellen en baissant la tête.

- Ça a failli arriver un jour… répondit Neville en souriant.

- Oui… se souvint Harry avec une grimace amère. Et d'autres n'ont pas su se retenir non plus. Il sait jouer des sentiments des autres.

- De toutes façons, il n'est venu à l'esprit de personne de se moquer de tes larmes, Ellie. Au contraire, tu as vu que tout le monde voulait te consoler.

Ellie passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je n'ai pas un souvenir très clair de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me souviens que d'une chose : Malefoy riait devant moi et brusquement je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Finch-Fletchey, avec Susan qui faisait reculer des tas de gens. Et ma tête allait exploser. Et à ce moment-là, j'ignorais encore que c'était Wilford qui avait lancé la pierre. C'est quand je t'ai entendu raconter que Bobbins et Archer l'avaient surpris et amené à ton oncle que j'ai réalisé que tout était ma faute.

- Et tu t'es évanouie, termina Ginny.

- Tu avais besoin de raconter tout ça ? s'énerva Ellie.

- Je suis content de le savoir, fit Harry.

- Ça flatte ton ego de macho ? riposta Ellen.

Harry retint un sourire devant l'air contrarié de la jeune fille.

- Non, je comprends simplement mieux les réactions des uns et des autres… Et celle de Malefoy en particulier.

Il se tourna vers Ginny avec sérieux.

- Tu as raison, il faut mettre les choses au point avec les autres. Et dès ce soir. Va prévenir Dean que je les rejoins, lui et Seamus, dans la salle des Quatre Maisons dans un moment. Dès que j'aurai vu Isadora. Toi, Neville, va chercher Ron et Hermione. On se retrouve au labo juste après. Ha ! Et fais venir Luna, on va avoir besoin d'elle. Ellen, attends un peu avant de contacter Larry. Il se pourrait que nous ayons d'autres choses à lui demander.

Il se leva de table parce que Isadora et ses amies quittaient leur place. Neville en fit autant, et Ginny partit obéir à Harry. Celui-ci retint Ellen par le poignet.

- Reste avec moi, ça fera plus naturel…

Ellie fit une grimace et marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles alors qu'elle se laissait traîner vers la sortie, de manière à croiser le chemin des filles de Poufsouffle. Elles les entourèrent aussitôt pour demander des nouvelles d'Harry et lui témoigner l'inquiétude que son agression avait suscitée parmi elles. Ellen se chargea de donner rendez-vous à Isadora, discrètement mais sans enthousiasme débordant, dans les escaliers qui descendaient aux cuisines. Et tandis que Justin Finch-Fletchey et Susan Bones entouraient Ellie qui se rendait dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, Harry partit vers le Grand Hall.

…

Quand il sortit du passage qui menait chez les Poufsouffle, Harry trouva Ellie qui faisait semblant de s'intéresser au panneau d'affichage de Quidditch presque entièrement consacré au dernier match du trimestre et à la gloire de Rosalind Sheldon, à part une photo de Joanna Andrews brandissant le Vif.

Harry cacha un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.

- C'était pas un match terrible, tu sais… murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et le serra entre ses bras.

- Tu n'en sais rien… Tu n'y étais pas…

- C'est vrai. J'étais avec toi…

Elle l'embrassa désespérément et ne desserra pas son étreinte sur son cou.

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes plus qu'elle.

Un instant surpris, Harry essaya de rire.

- Ellen…

- Tu la trouves jolie ? Tu la trouves plus attentionnée que moi ? Plus tendre ?

- Ellen ?

- Est-ce qu'elle embrasse mieux que moi ?

- Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets… murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Où est ma fière Serpentard qui prend ce qu'elle désire sans se soucier du reste ? C'est moi qui prends des coups sur la tête et c'est toi qui débloques ?

- J'ai eu si peur...

- Mais tu étais avertie... je t'avais prévenue que ce ne serait pas facile. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

- Mais j'ai eu si peur... Tu ne comprends pas...

- Oh ! si ! Je comprends. Je comprends plus que tu ne le crois. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu focalises sur Isadora ?

- Si je meurs, tu retourneras vers elle ?

- Et toi, si c'est moi qui meurs, vers qui te tourneras-tu ? demanda Harry sur un ton un peu dur. Vers Nott ? questionna-t-il à voix basse.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

- Je n'y tiens pas non plus ! Je voudrais que personne ne meure ! Mais je crois que ce que toi ou moi voulons n'a pas beaucoup d'importance...

Il prit dans ses mains le visage grimaçant de larmes retenues de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je t'aime tant... réussit-elle à prononcer d'une voix étranglée.

- Je le sais, répondit-il.

Il sécha ses larmes en silence. Elle se détourna quand elle entendit Isadora qui sortait à son tour du passage sous l'escalier accompagnée de quelques uns de ses camarades de Poufsouffle. Harry attendit qu'ils eussent disparu dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour ramener Ellen vers le centre du Hall.

- On m'attend dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, et nous devons encore voir les autres au labo...

Ellie essuya ses joues une dernière fois.

- Quelle journée de chiottes ! murmura-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

- Et elle n'est pas terminée ! lui souffla Harry à l'oreille. On doit encore dire à Neville que sa petite amie a une connexion directe avec l'au-delà...

…

Sur le seuil de la salle des Quatre Maisons, ils trouvèrent un attroupement qui les fit ralentir. Isadora Marchinson se tourna vers Harry sans le laisser entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent ? questionna-t-elle d'emblée. Que si Tu-Sais-Qui attaque l'école tu ne seras pas avec nous ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, commença Harry sur la défensive.

- Non, admit Isadora. Mais ça revient au même…

- Pas tout à fait, intervint Dean depuis l'intérieur. Isadora, si tu voulais laisser passer Harry, on pourrait en parler plus calmement…

Isadora passa le seuil pour faire place à Harry. Un peu mal à l'aise, Ellen le retint avant qu'il ne l'eût franchi lui aussi.

- Je vais prévenir les autres que tu seras un peu en retard… prétexta-t-elle à voix basse. Mais, fais attention à ce que tu dis : l'un de ceux qui sont là travaille pour Malefoy ! Et les Serpentard travaillent pour moi ! S'il te venait l'idée de t'égarer durant mon absence, tu le regretterais vivement…

- Merci de tes conseils, railla-t-il sur le même ton. Je ne suis pas stupide : je sais que tout ce qui se dira ici viendra de toutes façons aux oreilles de Malefoy. Et ce n'est pas très joli-joli d'être jalouse comme ça…

Elle releva le menton et lança à Harry un regard où brillait une lueur de défi.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Décréta-t-elle. Je ne partage pas, c'est tout.

Elle tourna les talons avec dignité et Harry la regarda s'éloigner vers le Hall, un sourire au cœur. Puis il se tourna vers la salle des Quatre Maisons, où on l'attendait impatiemment, prêt à affronter les questions et remarques de ses camarades.

…

Ce fut moins long et moins difficile qu'il ne s'y attendait. Dean et Seamus avaient déjà répété ses paroles, il n'eut qu'à apporter des précisions à son précédent discours. Plusieurs fois, il souhaita avoir près de lui Hermione pour lui souffler les réponses adéquates, mais il se rendit compte que ses camarades ne désiraient pas avoir de précisions sur la prophétie ou sur la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre pour affronter Voldemort. Ils ne lui demandaient pas plus s'il avait des doutes sur l'issue de ce duel annoncé – eux n'en avaient aucun, en tous cas. Non, tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir c'était s'ils pourraient compter sur lui lorsque viendrait l'heure des combats augurée par le Choixpeau en début d'année.

Il gratta sa cicatrice dans le silence expectatif.

- En fait, dit-il dans une grimace, c'est plutôt moi qui aurai besoin de vous… Parce que je sais que lorsque Voldemort viendra me chercher, il ne viendra pas seul et j'espérais que vous vous chargeriez de ses mangemorts, histoire de rétablir l'équilibre des chances… Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Il y eut quelques murmures, des sourires, et la voix de Malone qui affirmait qu'il était prêt à les recevoir ces encagoulés de malheur et qu'ils verraient de quel bois il se chauffait…

- Du bois de tes côtes fêlées ! se moqua Bobbins dans le fond de la salle. Heureusement qu'on est là pour relever le niveau sinon Potter aurait du souci à se faire…

- _On_ ? Qui _on_ ? fit Macmillan depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

- Nous, les Serpentard… répondit Archer avec évidence. Heureusement qu'on était là pour vous sortir du pétrin, à Halloween !

- Uniquement parce que vous étiez dans une sacrée mouise ! répliqua Macmillan. Et vous veniez vous réfugier chez les Poufsouffle, vous, les Serpentard !

- Mais c'était Malone qui les avait invités, trancha Justin Finch-Fletchey. Et on était tous dans la mélasse ce jour-là, je vous le rappelle. Il n'y avait plus de Poufsouffle, de Serpentard, de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor… Il n'y avait que _nous_ d'un côté et _eux_ de l'autre… Et Harry, avec Ron et Hermione, était allé dans les souterrains avec le professeur Rogue pour interdire au renfort d'arriver. En fait, si jamais nous sommes attaqués, ce sera la même situation. _Nous_ –et il jeta un long regard circulaire autour de la salle des Quatre Maisons- face aux troupes de Voldemort et Harry pour empêcher le pire d'arriver. Il n'était pas là, parmi nous, le soir d'Halloween et pourtant nous nous sommes défendus. Nous avons fait mieux que nous défendre. Nous avons repoussé l'assaut des Salamandres. Si les mangemorts nous attaquent, c'est ce que nous devrons faire : tenir, jusqu'à ce que Harry nous délivre de cette immonde vermine. Et nous devrons tous tenir. Tous. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

Il se tourna vers Harry, dans un silence si profond qu'on entendait la respiration unanime de l'assistance.

- C'est bien cela ? demanda Justin. C'est ce que tu nous demandes : d'occuper les hommes de Voldemort pour qu'ils ne puissent lui prêter main forte, tout en les empêchant de détruire Poudlard et de nous tuer tous jusqu'au dernier.

- Les professeurs seront avec vous, rappela Harry. Et ils feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que vous soyez le moins exposés possible.

- Ils vont nous renvoyer chez nous avant les vacances ? demanda quelqu'un avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je ne le pense pas, répondit Harry avec quelque réticence. Mais ce serait peut-être le mieux à faire.

Une fille de Serdaigle bondit sur ses pieds et s'exclama plus fort que les murmures qui s'élevaient :

- Ha non alors ! On va quand même pas être privés de bal de Noël à cause de cette ordure ! Déjà qu'on n'a pas eu droit aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! C'est plus une école, c'est un bagne ! Tu parles de la vie de château !

Des voix montèrent pour approuver tandis que Malone se levait également pour réclamer le silence.

- Et s'ils viennent pendant les vacances ? Après tout, ce serait facile… tout le monde sait que Harry passe ses vacances à Poudlard… Lord Machin-là… Il pourrait se dire qu'il a plus de chances de prendre Poudlard en deux coups de baguette magique s'il n'y a presque plus personne pour lui tenir tête…

Dans le silence revenu, on entendit quelqu'un rappeler qu'il resterait les Salamandres punies.

- Et alors ? fit Malone. Tu crois que ça l'a gêné d'envoyer les Détraqueurs malgré la présence des enfants de ses fidèles serviteurs ? Ce type est complètement dingue ! On doit s'attendre à tout avec lui. A être attaqués durant le bal de Noël comme lors de notre trajet vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Pendant les vacances ou à la rentrée ! Ou de ne pas être attaqués du tout parce que justement on s'attend à être attaqués.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus… dit Harry.

Il regrettait déjà d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. Tous étaient à nouveau tournés vers lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Lavande et Parvati perdues dans la foule de leurs camarades. Elles se tenaient l'une près de l'autre, un peu pâles, à l'écart. Elles avaient eu peur. Elles avaient encore peur, malgré leur refus de croire que Luna ne s'était pas moqué d'elles. Il croisa le regard de Lavande. Parvati murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie et Lavande secoua la tête, avec fébrilité. Il comprit qu'elle espérait de tout son être que Luna s'était jouée d'elles. Alors, il reporta son attention sur Malone.

- J'ignore quand, et j'ignore comment, mais nous pouvons tous être certains d'une chose : ils viendront.

…

Il sut que Lavande et Parvati, et un peu plus loin, cachées parmi les plus âgés, Dawson et Grenouille tressaillaient.

- Hé bien ! Qu'ils viennent ! tempêta Malone d'un air buté.

- Oui ! Qu'ils viennent ! surenchérit Bobbins. Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir ! et puisque nous n'aurons pas à jouer les batteurs pour t'éviter les cognards en traître, Potter… - malgré lui Harry leva le bras pour gratter la bosse derrière son crâne, ce qui fit sourire nombre des ses camarades- nous pourrons nous consacrer entièrement à la défense de nos buts. Attrape le Vif, Harry… Il parait que c'est la seule chose à quoi tu es bon, d'après Malefoy… alors, pour cette fois –mais pour cette fois seulement- débrouille-toi pour qu'il ait raison.

Harry hocha la tête. Il eût voulu sourire, mais quelque chose le retenait. Attrape le Vif, avait dit aussi Algie Londubat, et quel que soit le score, nous serons vainqueur. Il venait de réaliser que les points cette fois se compteraient en vies humaines.

…

Le couloir du rez-de-chaussée était désert et Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre le Hall, laissant derrière lui la salle des Quatre Maisons comble de murmures et de nouvelles stratégies. Il commença à grimper les marches du Grand Escalier quand il entendit dans son dos, l'accent de Krum qui roulait les « r » de son nom. Le Bulgare fut près de lui en quelques enjambées.

- Harry ! fit-il encore en lui prenant les mains et les serrant avec enthousiasme. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry essaya de le rassurer le mieux qu'il put.

- Ce n'était rien, Viktor, assura-t-il en souriant. Juste un cognard derrière les oreilles. Vous savez ce que c'est… On reste sonné un moment et puis on repart à l'attaque…

Krum fronça ses sourcils broussailleux et scruta son visage comme s'il pouvait lire les signes d'un quelconque malaise.

- Oui… Tu as l'air d'aller aussi bien que possible, fit-il.

Il lâcha le jeune homme, un peu embarrassé de tant de transport.

- On a dit que tu étais mort, tu sais… et j'ai eu très peur d'avoir perdu un ami…

- Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Et vous…

Il hésita. Krum venait de l'appeler son ami, il ne pouvait le traiter de professeur sans paraître distant.

- Et toi ? reprit-il. Tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle pour le repas de ce soir. Ce n'est rien de grave, j'espère… Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta famille restée en Bulgarie ?

Krum secoua la tête, mélancolique.

- Non. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma mère depuis longtemps à présent.

Il soupira et d'un geste de la main écarta le sujet :

- Un dîner m'attend dans mon appartement. Tu veux bien le partager avec moi… Si tu as déjà dîné, tu peux venir quand même. Je n'aime pas manger tout seul.

Un peu gêné, Harry ne savait comment refuser sans blesser Viktor Krum. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'excuser longtemps. Sur le palier du deuxième étage, Ellen McGregor l'attendait déjà. Krum l'interrompit de la main.

- Je comprends… dit-il. Qui voudrait passer une partie de sa soirée avec un professeur…

Harry ne savait comment démentir les conclusions de Krum. Le jeune professeur se méprit sur son trouble.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer la compagnie de sa tendre amie à n'importe quelle autre, tu sais. Surtout après une journée comme celle que tu as vécu. Tu as bien de la chance, Harry. Elle semble beaucoup tenir à toi

Il sembla hésiter, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut.

- Viktor ? s'inquiéta Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Krum secoua la tête à nouveau.

- Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, Harry. Va la rejoindre. C'est important de passer du temps avec ceux qu'on aime.

Il fit un pas en arrière pour continuer à monter les marches. Il revint vers Harry et n'osa ni lui serrer la main à nouveau, ni poser la sienne sur son épaule comme il en esquissait le geste.

- Je suis avec toi, Harry. J'ignore ce que je pourrais faire pour t'aider concrètement, mais je te jure que je serais à tes côtés le jour où tu auras besoin de moi…

Puis il leva la tête vers le haut de l'escalier où Ellen attendait toujours. Il repartit sans un mot, laissant Harry un peu troublé. Le jeune homme entendit Ellie souhaiter le bonsoir au professeur quand il passa devant elle, et son pas léger qui dévalait les marches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulut dire ? interrogea-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry haussa une épaule.

- Tu crois que cela a un rapport avec son absence au repas, en même temps que les autres ?

A nouveau Harry souleva une épaule. Il poussa un long soupir et, sa main dans celle d'Ellen, il prit le chemin du laboratoire secret.

…

Il n'évoqua pas, lors de leurs discussions, l'attitude un peu étrange de Krum. Tout d'abord parce que la seule explication qu'il entrevoyait à son comportement lui donnait des sueurs froides, ensuite parce que Ron et Hermione semblaient à nouveau en harmonie et qu'il ne voulait pas briser cet équilibre, qu'il sentait fragile, en parlant de ce qui ne manquerait pas de les diviser.

Il fut d'ailleurs assez occupé à persuader Luna, que oui, elle avait bien prononcé ces paroles étranges qu'il était allé piocher dans la mémoire de Betsie Singleton, et qu'elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles d'une prophétie. Ginny et Hermione se hâtèrent d'essayer de l'interpréter.

- Il n'y a pas à réfléchir trente six ans ! trancha Ron, un peu nerveux. De quoi voulez-vous que ça parle ? Des mangemorts de Voldemort qui mettront l'école à feu et à sang !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! le coupa sa sœur. J'imagine mal le mot d'espoir accolé à celui des mangemorts.

- Sans doute ! admit Ron. Je ne sais pas ce que ce mot vient faire là ! Mais faisons les comptes : heures les plus sombres, ombres, mort, colère, peur, effroi, combats, vindicte, tout ça répété plusieurs fois… Ton espoir ne fait pas le poids ! C'est pas bon pour nous, crois-moi ! Ça m'a tout l'air de raconter l'histoire de la prise de Poudlard par les cagoulés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si son nom n'est pas clairement prononcé ! Et cette bannière, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait furieusement penser à la marque des Ténèbres également… Non, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je crains que ceci ne soit que la prédiction du revirement des Salamandres dont Nott doit se charger. Ce sont eux qui feront pencher la balance en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre des partis en présence et là…. C'est pas bon pour nous !

Il secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

- Il n'a pas tort, en ce qui concerne les Salamandres, approuva Neville. Mais je crois comme Ginny que l'espoir est permis tout de même… Ecoutez : _Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront._ _Ombres nées de l'Ombre, la mort dans une main, dans l'autre la colère, ils ouvriront le chemin. Et la peur et l'effroi saisiront les cœurs à l'heure des combats. Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront. Ombres nées dans l'ombre, l'espoir dans une main, dans l'autre la vindicte, ils montreront le chemin. Et tous suivront leur bannière. Aux heures les plus sombres, avant que l'aube se lève. _

Il lisait le texte qu'il avait copié à la hâte quand Harry l'avait répété pour ses camarades. Il le lut deux fois, en détachant chaque phrase l'une de l'autre.

- C'est comme s'il y avait deux parties. Une qui concerne les ombres nées de l'ombre et l'autres les ombres nées dans l'ombre… Ce n'est pas pareil. L'une la mort, l'autre l'espoir. Non, tout ce que nous dit cette prophétie et dont nous pouvons être sûrs c'est qu'_ils viendront_… et ceux qui croyaient pouvoir éviter de se battre se trompaient…

Ron ne put que souscrire à cette conclusion. Ginny refusa de ne voir que le coté négatif de la prédiction. Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui avait pris le papier de mains de Neville et le relisait encore et encore comme si la signification allait lui sauter au visage d'un instant à l'autre.

- Si vous estimez que c'est si important que cela, dit soudain Luna, pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé aux professeurs ? Je suis sûre que le professeur Dumbledore saurait traduire cela en langage clair…

- Dumbledore doit être déjà informé, Luna ! fit Hermione. Puisque Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et Dame Agnes étaient présents lors de cette séance ils n'ont pas manqué d'aller prévenir le Directeur de ce qui venait d'arriver.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Lavande et Parvati ont été choisies pour recueillir la prophétie, réfléchit Neville.

- Mais parce que ce n'étaient pas à elles qu'étaient destinés ces mots ! répondit Hermione. Sinon, la voix de l'au-delà aurait continué à faire parler Trelawney puisque ces deux là la vénèrent comme une déesse antique !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'étaient Dawson ou même Grenouille qui étaient visées ! se moqua un peu Ellen.

Hermione leva vivement la tête vers elle, une lueur de profonde réflexion au fond des yeux.

- Et si justement c'étaient à elles qu'étaient destinées ces paroles ? Je pensais plutôt aux deux spectres, mais à présent que tu me rappelles la présence de ces deux-là…

- Voyons, Hony, c'est ridicule ! essaya Ron maladroitement.

- Et pourquoi ? fit Hermione. A quoi servent les prophéties d'après toi ?

- A pourrir la vie de ceux qu'elles concernent ! laissa échapper Harry dans un grognement.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

- Les prophéties sont des avertissements… intervint Luna. Non pas pour empêcher ce qui doit arriver, mais pour que ceux qui sont concernés soient préparés à affronter ce qui les attend.

- Parfaitement ! approuva Hermione. Et qui mieux qu'une bavarde impénitente que Dawson pourrait propager la nouvelle. Neville l'a bien souligné : ceux qui pensaient pouvoir éviter les combats avaient tort. Il faut que nous soyons prêts, et plus que prêts !

- Et pourquoi Betsie ? l'interrompit Ellen d'un air soucieux.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut Ron qui le fit à sa place.

- Parce que c'est une Serpentard… dit-il d'une voix qui n'était pas aussi ferme qu'il l'eût souhaité. Et que des Serpentard dépendra le sort des combats…

Il y eut un silence. Comme dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons, songea Harry. Et comme dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, ces mots s'élevèrent :

- Alors, nous, les Serpentard, savons ce que nous avons à faire…

Ellen McGregor défiait du regard chacun de ceux qui étaient là autour de la table. Harry avança la main vers la sienne, mais elle la ramena vers elle, se redressant avec fierté.

- Ni Dawson, ni Betsie ne parleront… fit Harry. Lavande et Parvati leur ont fait la leçon.

- Quelque chose filtrera quand même, estima Hermione. Je crois que nous devons aider cette rumeur à se répandre.

- Tu es folle ! s'indigna Ron. C'est comme si tu annonçais à chacun dans cette école qu'ils sont sûrs de mourir pour une cause perdue ! Et je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient sensibles à toute parole d'espoir ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ginny qui ouvrait la bouche pour le contredire.

- Ils réagiront comme Lavande et Parvati, reconnut Harry. Ils préfèreront nier l'évidence. Et pourtant, à quoi servirait cet avertissement si nous le gardions pour nous ?

- On n'a pas besoin de tout dévoiler… émit Neville avec circonspection. On pourrait peut-être jouer sur le fait que c'est Luna qui a fait cette prédiction…

Il jeta un regard désolé à son amie. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Personne ne me croit jamais, de toutes façons, fit-elle avec désinvolture.

- Il y en aura toujours pour te croire cette fois, ronchonna Ron. Les Salamandres pour commencer qui trouveront là encore un beau prétexte pour pavoiser.

- Laisse-les donc croire que cela annonce leur victoire… murmura Ellie. Bien sûr certains des nôtres vont s'affoler… Ils voient presque tous cette histoire comme une aventure excitante. Ils ont hâte de se battre, mais ils ne pensent pas qu'ils pourraient mourir… Et quand ils buteront sur leur premier cadavre… Ce sera la panique. C'est ce que nous dit cette prophétie, si c'en est une. Et si c'est un avertissement, alors à nous d'en tirer parti, puisque nous voilà avertis…

- Mais comment ? demanda Ginny.

Harry gratta sa cicatrice nerveusement. Il se sentait abattu et impuissant.

- Et moi qui viens de leur faire un discours pour les inciter à me soutenir dans la bataille… murmura-t-il.

- Tu leur as chanté Scots Wha Hae ? se moqua Ellen doucement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Quelque chose qui ressemblait au premier couplet… avoua-t-il, désenchanté.

Ellen se mit à rire, à la surprise de tous. Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit son bras sur ses épaules effondrées.

- Alors trouvons-leur quelqu'un pour leur chanter le reste de la chanson… proposa-t-elle.

- Toi ? fit Ginny, avec un sourire triste.

- Non ! se récria Ellie. Quelqu'un de bien plus crédible que moi.

- Un professeur ? s'étonna Luna.

- Je doute que mon oncle… Commença Neville.

- Tu veux parler de Viktor Krum ? interrompit Hermione avec sérieux.

- Qui mieux que lui pour nous parler de ce dont sont capables les mangemorts…

- Il nous en a déjà parlé… fit Ron d'une voix mal assurée.

- Il nous a parlé de stratégie et de tactique, admit Ellen. Mais je suggère que cette fois il nous parle de ce qu'il reste quand ils vident les lieux…

- Il ne peut pas faire ça… trancha Neville, pâle et tremblant… Ce n'est pas au programme…

- Elle ne parle pas du cours ! s'agaça Ginny, nerveuse elle aussi. Tu veux que nous l'invitions au club de Duels ?

- On ne peut pas faire ça ! s'écria Hermione. C'est inhumain ! Toutes ces choses qu'il a vues !

- Ou qu'il a faites… murmura Ron. Ce doit être pire que ce que nous avons vécu nous-mêmes…

Il frissonna et frotta son bras pour en chasser la chair de poule.

- Il refusera ! prévint Ginny.

- Alors j'irai le voir, dit Harry. Je lui demanderai de venir nous parler des attaques des mangemorts. On ne le prendra pas au dépourvu. Je lui expliquerai. On fera ça un soir de la semaine prochaine, tous ensemble, pour qu'il ne soit pas obligé de revivre ces moments plusieurs fois. Sur le cours de Ginny et Ellie, par exemple. Ensuite, quand tous auront entendu ce qui les attend réellement, ils prendront leur décision.

…

A nouveau le silence emplit la pièce et personne ne répondit quand Harry demanda s'il y avait des objections.

- Bien ! fit-il alors. La séance est levée.

Mais personne ne se décidait à bouger. Seule Ellen tressaillit brusquement. Elle sortit vivement son parchemin et tous trouvèrent cette diversion d'un intérêt fabuleux.

- C'est Nott ? demanda inutilement Ron pour rompre ce silence qui faisait résonner ses pensées dans sa tête.

Hermione se blottit dans ses bras pour se rapprocher un peu de la feuille blanche où s'imprimaient déjà les codes de transmission.

Tous ramenaient leur siège vers Ellen. Harry s'appuyait presque sur son épaule. L'écriture pressée de Nott était un peu moins élégante que d'ordinaire. Un peu plus nerveuse, aurait-on dit.

- Bonsoir, écrivait-il. Comment va Potter ? Est-il là ?

Personne n'osa formuler de commentaire. Ellie interrogea Harry du regard. Il lui fit signe de répondre qu'il était bien là et qu'il allait le mieux du monde.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas, continuait Nott. Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait assisté à l'entrevue dans les cachots.

A nouveau Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est…

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la suite de la phrase apparût.

- C'est… bien. Que nous réserves-tu encore, Potter ? Non, ne dis rien ! Je préfère avoir la surprise, c'est plus amusant…

Harry se pencha à l'oreille d'Ellen, comme si Nott eut pu entendre ce qu'il lui disait :

- Demande-lui si la visite de la cachette des baguettes est toujours d'actualité… souffla-t-il.

- Ce soir même… répondit Nott. Je suppose que cela se passera quand Goyle et Crabbe seront endormis. En général, à cette heure-ci les fantômes ont renoncé à surveiller la place… Mais si l'esprit d'un vivant veut se joindre à nous… Cela m'évitera de prendre des risques en faisant mon rapport…

Ellen interrompit le sujet pour transmettre les demandes d'Hermione concernant le nombre de baguettes, puis elle enchaîna sur la question du contact de Malefoy. Nott se montra intéressé par les conclusions de ses camarades et ne promit pas qu'il essaierait d'en savoir davantage. Il prit congé sur une dernière allusion moqueuse et un « à tout à l'heure, Potter » que Ron trouva ironique.

Ellie reposa sa plume et se tourna vers Harry.

- Il n'est pas question que tu te rendes là-bas ! scanda-t-elle sans laisser à son ami le temps de reprendre une place plus confortable. C'est trop dangereux !

- Voyons, Ellen… Je risque bien moins que cet après-midi…

- Deux transes dans la même journée, c'est un peu beaucoup non ? grimaça Ron.

- Sans compter le coup sur la tête… ajouta Neville.

- Nott nous donnera les résultats de ses investigations demain, c'est largement suffisant, renchérit Hermione.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Ron, je suis sûr qu'il t'a lancé cette invitation à dessein… Il semble s'y connaître en narcomancie. Il ne doit pas ignorer les dangers de celle-ci.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Luna.

- Pour le mettre en position de faiblesse… le prendre en défaut… suggéra Ron.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? insista Luna.

Ron se mit à sourire en regardant Ellie McGregor du coin de l'œil.

- Pour plusieurs raisons, répondit-il. Et j'en vois une juste en face de moi…

Ellen haussa les épaules, les yeux au ciel.

- Je t'en prie, Weasley ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, par pitié !

- Mais cela crève les yeux, McGregor ! répliqua Ron. Et je vais même t'en donner une preuve, puisque tu insistes. Harry nous a raconté cet après midi que Nott aurait bien voulu faire un pendant à notre trio à Harry, Hermione et moi…

- Et alors ? défia Ellie, sur ses gardes toutefois.

- Alors, voilà comment je vois les choses : Malefoy face à Harry, toi face à Hermione, et lui face à moi…

- Et alors ? répéta Ellie avec hauteur.

- Alors ? Comme Hermione et moi… toi et lui !

Très fier de sa démonstration, Ron passa son bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione en souriant d'un air satisfait, alors que la jeune fille secouait la tête, désabusée. Tout le monde attendait la réaction d'Ellen, Harry le premier. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire :

- Ce serait très juste en effet, Weasley, si tu ne partais d'un principe erroné. Tu te places du point de vue de Malefoy. Or Nott a trop conscience de sa valeur pour ne pas se poser en chef. Donc, c'est lui qui s'opposerait à Harry. Et Malefoy, il le renverrait à la place que tu occupes, non pas la deuxième, mais la troisième derrière moi. Et si tu veux mon point de vue à moi, c'est moi qui mériterais la première place dans notre groupe…

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire, Ronnie !

- Vous oubliez une chose, tous les deux ! trancha Hermione. Il n'y a rien de commun entre nous trois et n'importe quel trio que pourrait monter Malefoy et compagnie. Nous sommes des amis. Et nous avons confiance les uns dans les autres. Nous nous sommes parfois disputés. Nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord. Mais il n'y a entre nous aucune relation d'intérêt. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Et il n'y en aura jamais. Quelle que soit la nature que pourront prendre nos relations dans l'avenir. Ça, c'est bien une chose dont je suis certaine. Alors assez parlé de ça ! Ça n'a aucune importance ce que pense Nott au sujet d'Ellie. L'important, c'est qu'elle soit près d'Harry et qu'Harry sache qu'il n'a aucune raison de douter d'elle. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry fixa Hermione un moment, puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez :

- Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec le fait que je doive ou non recommencer une transe ce soir ?

Hermione se mordit les lèvres et ne répondit pas.

- On n'a qu'à demander au Baron de terminer sa ronde un peu plus tard ! fit Ginny avec nervosité.

- Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va pouvoir dire à Malefoy au sujet de son contact. Et surtout de ce que Malefoy va lui répondre… renâcla Harry.

- La curiosité tua le chat ! riposta Ellen.

- Je ne suis pas un chat ! Et ce n'est pas réellement de la curiosité, c'est… de l'information ! s'exclama Harry. Et puis Neville et Ron seront là !

- Et que fais-tu de Dean et Seamus ? demanda Ginny.

- Ils dormiront ! Et s'ils ne dorment pas, on les y aidera ! Oui bien on les mettra dans la confidence, puisque tu estimes qu'on peut leur faire confiance !

Il se retourna vers Ellen :

- Et de toutes façons, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ! Tu ne le sauras pas !

- Je prendrais la Carte ! Et dès que je verrais ces deux-là s'approcher de toi, j'appellerai Peeves et je te l'enverrai !

- Ça, ça m'étonnerais ! Parce que la Carte c'est moi qui l'aurai ! J'en ai besoin pour savoir quand me mettre en transe…

Il tendit la main sur la table et se concentra avec hargne sur l'image de la Carte dans son esprit. Elle apparut au bout de quelques secondes dans sa paume. Il la rangea aussitôt dans la poche de sa robe avec défi.

- On veillera sur lui, assura Ron.

- Oui, on sera là, dit Neville.

Ellie se rendit dans une grimace destinée aux trois garçons.

- Fichus Gryffondor ! grinça-t-elle.

…

Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était presque l'heure d'annoncer le couvre-feu à leurs camarades. Elle rappela à Harry qu'il ferait bien de commencer les révisions pour les examens de la semaine dès le soir même. Tout le monde souffla d'impatience, ce qui ne la troubla pas le moins du monde. Neville quitta la pièce pour accompagner Luna jusque chez les Serdaigle. Les Préfets descendirent dans la salle des Quatre Maisons pour faire rentrer les élèves dans leurs salles communes. Ellie les suivit et Harry la suivit, elle, à quelques pas. Elle ralentit le pas pour se laisser rattraper.

- A demain… murmura-t-elle. Tu as conscience que je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit et que ce sera ta faute…

- Je viendrai te dire bonsoir quand j'en aurai terminé dans le cachot de Malefoy… railla Harry avec une pointe de fanfaronnade.

- T'es pas cap… provoqua-t-elle tout en entourant son cou de ses bras.

Il ne répondit pas. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement avant de la laisser partir vers le rez-de-chaussée. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois, la main sur la rampe de l'escalier, puis elle disparut tandis que montaient déjà, par petits groupes, les Maisons des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle.

* * *

RAR

**_daniet : J'ai adore. Mais je n'apprecie que moyennement la facon dont tu nous presntes Dumbledore. Je sens que tu vas nous le faire disparaitre histoire qu'Harry se debrouille vraiment sans lui. Mais dans ce cas la, s'il te lpait fait le partir a la retraite...Mais ne le tue pas, je ne le supporterai pas!_** Dumbledore à la retraite ? Il ne le supporterait pas ! En plus tu viens de me mettre en tête l'image du dessin animé Merlin l'Enchanteur : Dumbledore en chemise à fleurs coulant une retraite dorée à Hawai ! **_Bon sinon, pour le reste, j'ai bien rit, meme si tout n'etait pas sense etre drole. Mais que veux-tu? je viens de m'installer en Russie a trente bornes de la tchetchenie alors forcement, la ou je suis l'ambiance est un peu lourde avec des flics partout. Alors lire ta fic est un vrai plaisir... et comme je n'ai pas internet chez moi depuis que je suis arrivee en Russie, je me suis meme amuser a copier tous tes chapitres sur macle USB dans un cafe internet pour pouvoir les lire sur ;on pc chez moi!_** Argh ! Tous ces efforts !Faut que j'assure alors **_! D'ailleurs dans celui la j'ai trop ri avec le dobre vecer. Forcement en tant que russophone et vu que ca ressembke enormemetn au russe le dodo vaisselle, ca m'a fait bien rire... _**Oui ça se prononce à peu près pareil (que le russe !). D'ailleurs les caractères bulgares sont des caractères cyrilliques et j'ai trouvé un transformateur qui les « traduit » en caractères latins. Parce que je dois l'avouer, je ne parle pas plus Bulgare qu'Hermione – et même moins ! **_sinon les Londubats menent l'enquete c'etait bien vu. definitivement, Neville est l'un de mes personnages preferes. On dirait que la perte de Trevor l'a completement rebooste plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, on sent qu'il faut se mefier avec lui. Il a l'air gentil comme ca mais mefions nous de l'eau qui dort._** C'est aussi l'un de mes personnages préférés. Que nous réserve-t-il pour la suite ? **_et puis Hermione a la fin, alalalala. il faudrait vraiment qu'elle lache un peu du lest la pauvre. il faudrait qu'elle delegue un peu et qu'elle accepte de se reposer sur les autres. Sur Ron par exemple. Il est tout a fait capable de prendre les choses en main et de la soutenir. (…) on imagine qu'Hermione essaie de tenir la route parce qu'elle a du prendre ca pour une mission sacree. D'une part parce que c'est ce que ses amis attendent d'elle (ou tout du moins ce qu'elle pense que ses amis attendent d'elle) et d'autre part peut etre parce qu'elle imagine que c'est pour faire tout ca qu'elle a survecu a deux reprises en debut de sixieme annee._** ha ! ce problème d'image !Entre ce qu'on est, ce qu'on voudrait etre, ce que les autres voient de nous, et ce qu'on leur montre… Ce n'est pas très évident ! Ni pour Hermione ni pour personne. **_en tout cas, j'espere que ca va s'arranger entre Ron et Hermione. J'adore vraiment ces deux personnages et l'un comme l'autre meriteraient un peu de repit..._** Et d'autres avec eux… mais la situation est-elle propice ?

**_Alixe_****_ : Bon, pour commencer, c'est pas que je m'intéresse plus à ta fic, mais j'ai pu Internet en journée, alors je serai plus la permière à poster une review, car je la lirai sans doute le vendredi dans le RER en allant au boulot (remarque, je serai maintenant en tête des réponses). _**Oui, c'est plus facile pour moi de copier coller l'ensemble des reviewes et de faire une réponse groupée…  
**_Bien aimé ce chapitre. Les jeunes prennent leurs responsabilités, nous sommes sur els charbons ardents pour la suite..._** oui, moi aussi…

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans la dernière phrase j'ai établi une relation avec l'attaque des Détraqueurs sur poudlard, lorsque Rogue choisit Neville pour représenter Serpendtard. Ellen et Neville s'entendent assez bien. Ils ont tout les deux assez de courage pour relativiser dans les situations les plus difficiles, ils savent lire entre les lignes... Lorsque il rit avec Ellen, je me suis dit que Neville avait quelques-unes des "bonnes" qualités de la maison Serpentard, celles qui faisaient qu'elles méritait de compter parmi les quatre maisons de poudlard. Neville le Gryffondor qui a des qualités Serpentard?_** **_Et pourquoi pas?_** Ben oui pourquoi pas ? On s'est toujours demandé ce qu'il faisait à Gryffondor… Mais Neville/Serpentard… non, je n'y crois pas… Il s'entend bien avec Ellie, c'est tout. Et je ne crois pas que la place à Poudlard se mérite : les quatre Maisons ne font pas partie de Poudlard. Elles _sont_ Poudlard. **_Sinon... tu voulais savoir ce qui m'a fait penser à une ressemblance entre Rogue et Nott... (…)Tous les deux ont leur fierté, mais pas d'arrogance. _**Là je ne suis pas certaine d'être d'accord avec toi. Il m'est arrivé de trouver Rogue très arrogant. Quant à Nott… il adopte un profil bas pour l'instant, mais qui sait…

**_Lyane : Passage rapide pour une review... Très bon chapitre, on commence vraiment à cerner les personnalités de chacun, et le dernier combat contre Voldy se rapproche rapidement. Un excelent chapitre, je crois que je vais le relire dès que je trouverais le temps...A bientôt!_** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un message !

**_chrys63_****_ : quel chapitre palpitant que d'angoisse et albus est magnifique j'espere qu'il aura éclairé harry et qu'il ne fera pas une betise._** Avec Harry, on n'est jamais sur de rien !  
**_Bon les choses tournent mal entre hermione et ron. je sens qui si elle ne fait rien c'est le début de la fin. mais c'est vrai que victor est un peu bouché et je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas voir qu'ils sont ensemble enfin l'amour rend aveugle._** L'amour ou autre chose**_… Donc la fin est proche très proche j'espere que les chap suivant vont etre aussi passionnant._** Hahahaha ! et hop un petit peu de pression en plus ! **_Donc je me demande qui est le traitre? j'aimerais bien que se soit un gryffondor(flashback au sale petit rat)? l'histoire qui se repete. _**Mais à force de se répéter, elle risquerait de bégayer…**_Si j'ai bien compris hermione va se faire envoyer des baguettes qui se transforme en poulet une spécialité des weasley._** C'est ça… **_Comment va tu faire entre les mangemorts? _**Ya le choix : les souterrains, les passages secrets, la grande porte, un portoloin, les cheminées… Certains moyens sont plus compliqués que d'autres à mettre en œuvre c'est vrai… Et puis il reste encore la diligence… **_mais la reflexion de neville est plutot intéressante. j'aime bien que tu développe son personnage et qu'il prenne de l'assurance et devienne un moteur des investigations._** Ben oui, après tout… les petites cellules grises d'Hercule Poireau valent autant que l'énergie dépensée par Starsky et Hutch… (oui je sais mes références datent un peu… )

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : sa serait vraiment bien que cette histoire avec viktor finissent par se réglé. Je pense qu'il peut être assez grand pour comprendre si l'ont le lui explique vraiment. et sinon, et bien, au moins assez amture pour passez par dessus, et hermione ferait vraiment mieux de ce dépècher de le faire, parce que sinon, BOUM!_** Hahahhahahahahahaha ! oui comme tu dis…

**_Choups_****_ : Finalement, j'ai envie qu'il y ait de l'action, là... Après toutes les discussions, suppositions, etc qu'ils ont fait, j'ai envie que ça arrive... _**Oui et nos héros aussi. C'est fatiguant d'attendre que quelque chose arrive… **_Pauvre Hermione... Ron il est vraiment... paranoïaque ?..._** Ron n'est pas paranoïaque ! Il a juste une vision un peu déformée des choses… On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait vraiment tort dans l'absolu… Mais comment appliquer un principe d'absolu quand on vit dans un monde tout en nuances ? **_Heureusement qu'elle est vraiment... "Hermione" parce que sinon je crois que ça ferait longtemps qu'ils seraient plus ensemble, ces-deux là, je pense..._** On se demande déjà comment ils peuvent l'être !  
**_Comme disait Maugreyfiliae, Nott ressemble énormément à Snape dans le fait d'être "double espion", pour le "bien", pour le "mal", ou bien tout simplement pour lui-même... Mais Nott se sacrifie beaucoup en fait, et franchement je le plains, de devoir aller dans un sens sans quitter l'autre... Enfin j'me comprends._** Effectivement, c'est très difficile de suivre sa propre route quand on est à la fois poussé d'un côté et tiré de l'autre… Nott est un funambule qui avance les yeux bandés sur une corde tendue à se rompre, sans balancier et sans filet. **_Une semaine, UNE semaine avant Noël... _**avant les vacances, une dizaine de jours avant Noel.

**_Angel's Eyes_****_ : Très intéressante petite conversation avec Dumbledore! J'ai pas compris pourquoi Harry tout à coup décidait d'affronter Voldemort tout seul loin de Poudlard... sûrment un élan suicidaire... _**Comme d'habitude, ce travers Gryffondor de vouloir jouer les héros… **_D'ailleurs je me demande de plus en plus comment tu vas orchestrer la grande bataille finale..._** mouais… moi aussi !

**_Voldemort : Encore un chapitre géniale mais j'ai lu un truc effrayant alors comme ça ta formidable fic se termine à noel, snif je suis dépité franchement, je pensais qu'elle irait un peu plus loin, bon c'est vrai que si je m'écoutais j'aurais même voulu qu'elle continu jusqu'à la prochaine génération de PotterMacGrégor._** Qui te dis qu'il y aura une nouvelle génération de Potter et/ou de McGregor ? Et de Potter-McGregor encore plus ?

**_Sined_****_ : Y'a pas à dire, toujours aussi magnifique et prenant... En même temps j'ai hâte que ça finisse (d'ailleurs, ça sent de plus en plus la fin... Serait-ce prévu pour les vacances de Noël ?), et en même temps, je voudrais que ça continue longtampes. _**C'est un dilemme… pour vous autant que pour moi d'ailleurs…lol mais il faut bien terminer un jour.

**_Etincelle de Vie : Si j'ai bien compris, il se pourrait que Voldemort attaque avant le début des vacances! _**Il peut attaquer n'importe quand, c'est ça qui est effrayant.**_ Hermione doit absolument régler son problème entre Krum et Ron parce que ça devient agaçant à la fin! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de jour avant l'offensive et ils trouvent encore le moyen de gâcher ce qui pourrait être leurs derniers moments de bonheur!_** Oui, mais c'est Ron et Hermione, ça… incapables de se dire qu'ils s'aiment autrement qu'en se criant dessus… Enfin, c'est comme ça que je les vois, hein ; Cela n'engage que moi.


	103. Chapitre 182 : Tempête sous un Crâne

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Un message pour Vie : j'ai effacé ta review car elle mentionnait un spoiler sur le tome 6 et je suis sûre que beaucoup, comme moi, ne l'ont pas encore lu.**

**Rassure-toi, je l'ai sauvegardée et elle fait partie des réponses à la fin du chapitre. J'ai simplement supprimé le spoiler incriminé…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 182**

**Tempête sous un Crâne**

**…**

La pièce était sombre. On n'entendait que les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle, en une polyphonie discordante. Malefoy, dans un élégant pyjama sombre, était agenouillé devant le lit inoccupé du dortoir des Septième Année et Nott, accroupi en face de lui, attendait que le Préfet ressortît la tête de dessous le sommier.

Lentement, Malefoy fit glisser, jusque dans la faible lueur de sa baguette, une boite assez lourde.

- La cachette de Moon… murmura-t-il avec satisfaction. Qui aurait l'idée d'aller chercher quoi que ce soit là dedans ? N'est-ce pas, Théo ?

Il ouvrit précautionneusement la boite et montra l'intérieur à Nott, l'éclairant de la lumière chiche que dispensait sa baguette.

- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, murmura Théodore. Tu dois en recevoir d'autres ?

Drago referma la boite et la rangea sous le lit. Il allongea le bras pour remettre en place la latte qui cachait la niche dans le parquet.

- Ne sois pas si inquiet, Théodore, répondit Malefoy avec autant de flegme que de satisfaction. Crois-tu que je mette tous mes œufs dans le même panier ?

-Tu en as autant ailleurs ?

- Nous n'aurons besoin que d'une poignée de baguettes, Théo… Dans quelques jours, j'informerai Blaise Zabini de l'endroit où il pourra trouver les armes qu'il distribuera à ses camarades le moment venu. Toi, tu auras déjà trouvé le moyen d'aller chercher chez ce bouffon de Londubat celles dont tes hommes auront besoin, n'est-ce pas… puisque tu as réussi une fois à forcer son bureau.

Et comme Théodore ouvrait la bouche, Drago reprit vivement :

- Non ! ne me dis rien… je préfère ne rien savoir… Je voulais juste te rassurer : oui, j'ai tout prévu : les armes nécessaires, et une solution de repli au cas où on trouverait cette cachette. On peut la trouver : j'en ai d'autres à disposition. On peut même me renvoyer, quelqu'un d'autre se chargera de faire la distribution. Non, cette fois rien n'empêchera notre cause de triompher.

- Tu penses à Zabini ? essaya de ne pas trop insister Nott.

…

Malefoy se mit à rire avant de lancer un regard vers le lit de Crabbe. Le garçon avait cessé de ronfler pour se tourner sur le côté. Les deux conspirateurs retinrent leur respiration. Lorsque les ronflements reprirent, dans une irrégularité de bon aloi, Drago continua sa harangue moqueuse.

- Zabini ? Non ! Il est juste bon à suivre les ordres. Il est assez déterminé pour aller jusqu'au bout, lui, mais il est trop surveillé pour que je lui laisse la bride sur le cou… Non… J'ai bien mieux…

Il rit encore, comme d'une bonne blague et ses yeux semblaient narguer son camarade, une lueur de provocation au fond de leur regard d'acier.

Nott baissa les siens et dit d'une voix presque obséquieuse.

- C'est toi qui as l'oreille du Maître, Drago. Et je constate qu'en effet tu as préparé ce grand jour avec attention. Tu as pensé à tout, semble-t-il. Mais je voulais t'avertir, tout de même. Des rumeurs me sont parvenues.

- Oh ! fit Drago avec une attention amusée. Tu te soucies des rumeurs à présent, Teddy ?

Théodore Nott garda ses yeux baissés pour ne pas laisser voir l'éclat de colère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir.

- Quand elles mettent en cause ton plan si bien monté, oui, Drago…

Sa voix tremblait un peu, juste assez pour laisser croire qu'il était vexé.

- Et en quoi des rumeurs mettraient-elles en cause la victoire, Théodore ?

-Quand elles prétendent que les partisans de Potter savent qu'il y a un traître parmi eux…

…

A nouveau Drago se mit à rire. Il se releva et s'assit sur le matelas du lit qu'avait occupé Moon. Il se tenait les côtes et réprimait un fou rire avec difficulté.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit mine de s'offusquer Nott en se redressant également.

- Voilà qui va les occuper un moment, réussit à chuchoter Malefoy qui s'essuyait les yeux du dos de la main. Qu'ils se soupçonnent les uns les autres, c'est toujours cela de gagné…

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a pas de traître ? s'étonna Nott.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en effet, quelqu'un hors de Serpentard me sert de relais… Mais cela, tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas… Par contre, personne ne doit savoir qui c'est ! Eux, ne se douteront jamais de son identité. Et moi je me garderais bien de la divulguer à qui que ce soit…

Les deux Serpentard se fixèrent longuement et Théodore reprit très sérieux :

- On dit aussi que ce serait un préfet…

Malefoy figea son sourire avant de répondre d'une voix doucereuse :

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, Théo. Mais c'est une information trop importante pour que je prenne le risque de la voir tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi. Si jamais Wilford te dénonçait à Londubat, qui sait si tu ne serais pas obligé de lui ouvrir ton cœur et ton esprit… ? Non, c'est pour la sécurité de mon contact, et la mienne aussi, que je ne te dirai rien. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas…

…

Un instant, Nott hésita. Puis il laissa voir sa déception. Malefoy eut un sourire satisfait.

- Ne t'avise pas non plus d'essayer de lire dans mon esprit, Teddy. Je sais que tu en es capable et je m'en rendrais compte. Ton père se faisait une fierté de clamer parmi ses amis que tu as des aptitudes à l'occlumancie et qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu deviendrais un excellent légilimancien. C'est d'ailleurs une discipline qui manque dans cette école, tu ne crois pas ? Quand le Maître régnera sur notre monde, et que cette école sera rendue à ceux qui le méritent, alors nous l'ouvrirons à l'enseignement de l'Art Noir… Et Durmstrang, à côté, ne sera rien qu'une école élémentaire. Poudlard, la meilleure des écoles, parait-il ! Nous en ferons la plus puissante et la plus redoutée.

- Nous ? demanda Nott. Tu vises la direction de Poudlard ? Me proposerais-tu la direction de Serpentard ?

Malefoy se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas nu. Il riait encore.

- Théo ! Ted ! Teddy ! Tu es impayable ! Celui qui sera à la tête de Serpentard sera à la tête de Poudlard ! Pourquoi nous embarrasser des autres Maisons ? Nous mettrons le choixpeau au rebut ! Les seuls critères de sélection seront : le sang et l'allégeance. Oui pour entrer à Poudlard il faudra aussi montrer patte… noire !

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire sardonique, et remonta la manche de son pyjama, légèrement. Nott baissa les yeux vers la marque noire qui apparaissait sur le poignet de son camarade. Il ne put cacher son trouble.

- Tu ne crains pas qu'on la voie ? demanda-t-il en tiquant un peu.

- Si ce traître de Krum la porte, pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit moi aussi ? Mais rassure-toi, je n'irai pas la mettre sous le nez de quiconque… sauf quand il faudra mener les nôtres à la victoire. Ce jour est proche, Théodore, et les masques tomberont bientôt. Le temps de la discrétion sera bientôt révolu et moi je serai prêt…

Il brandit son poignet devant le visage de Nott qui eut un mouvement de recul. Le sourire sardonique de Malefoy se crispa brusquement. Il ramena son bras vers lui et frotta vivement son poignet. Nott pâlit autant que son camarade.

- C'est _lui_ ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Malefoy serrait les dents, son bras serré contre son estomac.

- Il appelle ses fidèles ? murmura encore Théodore.

Malefoy reprit son souffle lentement. Il sourit malgré sa pâleur.

- Oui, haleta-t-il. Avec impatience, semble-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu si mal.

Il releva la tête cependant, juste après que ces paroles lui eussent échappées. Il fixa sur Nott un regard plein de morgue.

- Mais ce qui me réconforte quelque peu, c'est que ce traître de Krum, lui aussi a eu mal. Et je souffrirais volontiers le double pour qu'il en ressente autant…

La hargne et la haine parlaient par la bouche convulsée de Malefoy. Nott hésita à reprendre la parole.

- Est-ce vrai que c'est comme un doloris ? En dix fois plus puissant ? demanda-t-il avec un frisson.

Malefoy se redressa imperceptiblement. Lentement, il se leva et se tint devant Nott assis sur le bord du lit.

- Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te donnera la mesure de ce que l'on ressent. Seuls les initiés savent de quoi il en retourne…

Nott ferma son esprit brusquement ; plus pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments que par crainte de voir Drago plonger dans ses pensées. Celui-ci se méprit sur l'attitude de son camarade. Il posa une main condescendante sur l'épaule de Théodore Nott.

- Bientôt, Théo… Bientôt, toi aussi tu feras partie des disciples du Maître.

Nott ne put retenir une grimace que Malefoy prit pour une expression d'impatience. Il tapota l'épaule de Nott qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se dérober à ces manifestions d'arrogance.

…

Un long moment, il resta assis là, bien après que Malefoy eût regagné son lit, à remâcher sa rancœur et son désappointement ; sa colère aussi et cette douleur dans son cœur qui le poignait chaque fois que la bouche fielleuse de Malefoy prononçait le nom de Teddy.

Il rejoignit son lit à pas lourds et tira les rideaux. Dans le noir, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la posa sur l'oreiller. Puis il la saisit brusquement et fit apparaître le parchemin de Copie Conforme, juste avant de faire naître une faible lueur. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette, il demeura encore de longues minutes, à résister à l'envie impérieuse de parler à quelqu'un. Puis il roula le parchemin et le glissa sous son oreiller. Il fit baisser la lumière lentement et s'allongea sur les couvertures laissant le froid le prendre tout entier jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience que des frissons qui le parcouraient.

Il n'avait pas réussi à apprendre grand-chose de plus de Malefoy. Drago se méfiait. De plus en plus. Si Potter était là, il saurait qu'il n'y avait mis aucune mauvaise volonté. Il n'avait même pas pu savoir où Malefoy cachait les autres baguettes, ni qui lui servait de boîte aux lettres. Une dernière fois, il souhaita que Potter eût été au rendez-vous et qu'il n'aurait pas à revivre ces moments. Et il se mit à espérer, de toutes ses forces, viscéralement, que ce moment que Malefoy annonçait, fût plus proche que tous le pensaient.

…

Dean se réveilla enfin de ce cauchemar qui refusait de le lâcher. Il ouvrit les yeux dans l'ombre et reprit son souffle, rendu court par l'affolement et la douleur. Il se tourna sur le côté, comme pour chasser ces images et ces impressions angoissantes. Il n'avait pas envie de fermer les yeux et de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Il entendait encore les pleurs de Parvati dans le couloir qui montait à la volière. Et son esprit résonnait du silence glacé de ce jour-là.

Il se souleva sur le coude, intrigué par une lueur derrière les rideaux du baldaquin d'Harry. Il fit de la lumière au bout de sa baguette et constata que Neville et Ron n'étaient pas dans leur lit. Il réalisa que leurs ronflements n'emplissaient pas le dortoir comme à leur habitude.

Dean se leva précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller Seamus. Il glissa jusqu'au lit d'Harry. Les tentures qui donnaient vers la porte et les lits de ses camarades étaient fermées. Il pencha la tête. Le rideau du côté de la fenêtre était ouvert. Ron et Neville étaient assis, le premier à la tête et le second au pied du lit. Et Harry reposait, les bras le long du corps, recouvert d'une couverture jusqu'à la poitrine.

Dean eut un sursaut. Son cœur se remit à cogner, désordonné et douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Neville sursauta, la main sur le cœur. Ron poussa un soupir en reconnaissant leur camarade.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Dean, les yeux fixés sur les traits tirés et pâles d'Harry. Il est malade ? Vous avez appelé McGonagall ?

Il s'avança comme pour toucher la main du jeune Potter. Ron et Neville l'arrêtèrent du même geste.

- Laisse-le… Il n'est pas malade ! fit Ron rudement.

- Il est juste… heu…

Neville hésita. Il échangea un regard avec Ron.

- Il ne faut pas le toucher, ni essayer de le réveiller, reprit Neville un peu plus sûr de lui. Il n'est pas vraiment ici…

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna-t-il.

Ron marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ron marmonnait toujours, de toutes façons.

- Il est en train d'écouter une réunion entre Malefoy et… les Salamandres, au cas où il pourrait apprendre du nouveau sur leurs intentions, dit Neville.

Ron grommela de plus belle.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on devait leur lancer un sortilège de sommeil ! grinça-t-il.

- Tu aurais fait ça ? s'étonna Dean, choqué.

- Tu lances bien des sortilèges de silence sur Neville ! riposta Ron.

- Quand même ! fit Dean très digne. Moi c'est pour pouvoir dormir pas pour… pour… cacher des choses à mes camarades…

…

Il y eut du bruit au fond de la pièce et Seamus se redressa sur son lit en se frottant les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en baillant. On est dimanche, je vous le rappelle. Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit et laisser dormir ceux qui le veulent ?

- On est encore samedi soir, Seamus ! répondit Ron avec agacement. Rendors-toi !

Mais Seamus n'avait pas l'intention de se rendormir. Il sauta au bas de son lit et s'avança vers celui d'Harry sans même prendre le temps de chausser ses pantoufles.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous organisez une soirée pyjama sans m'inviter ? C'est pas sympa, les copains…

- La ferme, Seam ! chuchota Ron.

C'était une recommandation inutile. Seamus Finnigan ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il se gratta la tête, cherchant dans son esprit encore embrumé à quoi pouvait bien rimer la mise en scène macabre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il s'assit sur le lit de Ron en face de celui d'Harry et Dean vint en faire autant.

- Maintenant qu'on est tous réveillés vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Comment Harry peut-il être ici, dans son lit, et là-bas chez les Serpentard ?

- Où ça ? demanda Seamus.

- La ferme, Seam ! intimèrent Neville, Ron et Dean en même temps.

Seamus pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras pour montrer combien il savait rester digne devant l'inique adversité.

- Tu sais ce qu'est la narcomancie ? demanda Neville.

- Non ! fit Dean.

- Oui ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Seamus.

- Alors explique-lui ! grogna Ron.

- Alors, commença Seamus sur un ton docte, un narcomancien, c'est un type qui est drôlement balèze. D'abord, il est légilimancien. Il est capable de se balader dans ton esprit et de t'extirper tous tes secrets les plus secrets. Et puis, le meilleur de tout, rien que par le pouvoir de son esprit, il peut obliger quelqu'un à faire ce qu'il veut sans user de l'Impérium.

- Et comment tu sais tout ça toi ? s'étonna Dean, mitigé entre l'envie de croire ce que venait d'énoncer son ami et le doute le plus complet.

- Grâce à Mandracore Ferling, le Narcomancien !

- Jamais entendu parler ! fit Neville.

- Il n'est pas sur les images des chocogrenouilles ! fit remarquer Ron. Encore un de ces illustres inconnus qui pullulent dans les pages de notre livre d'Histoire de la Magie ?

Seamus les toisa d'un air vexé.

- Vous ne connaissez pas Mandracore le Narcomancien ? Vous ne lisez donc jamais rien ? C'était le roman feuilleton fétiche de Sorcière-Hebdo jusqu'à il y a deux ans. Ma mère en était folle. Ils l'ont même monté en pièce de théâtre. Elle est même allée le voir à Londres avec mon père. Il parait que c'était le succès de la saison. C'est Robinson Holdforth qui tenait le rôle de Mandracore… Un peu vieux pour le rôle je trouve, mais les sorcières de moins de cinquante ans l'adorent, et les autres le vénèrent. Il faut dire qu'il est plutôt bien conservé pour son âge. Avec lui c'est le succès assuré…

Neville prit sa tête à deux mains.

- Seamus…

- Je sais ! fit Seamus. Je la ferme.

Il croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que les autres reprissent le cours de la conversation.

- Donc, récapitula Dean, Harry est un narcomancien. Il lit dans les esprits aussi je suppose ? Et il fait ça souvent ?

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Et bien, ça ! Lire dans les esprits !

- Quand c'est nécessaire uniquement, répondit Neville.

- Alors, réfléchit Dean, ça veut dire qu'il a réellement de grands pouvoirs…

- Des types balèzes, je te dis ! laissa échapper Seamus. J'ai toujours dit qu'il était trop fort, Harry…

Un regard de Ron le fit taire.

- Alors, répéta Dean avec un large sourire cette fois, ça, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour nous !

- Heu… fit Neville.

Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Ron qui haussa les épaules.

- Dean… Seamus… je crois que vous devriez garder cela pour vous…

- Mais pourquoi ? fit Dean. Nos camarades doivent savoir qu'Harry a bien tous les pouvoirs qu'on lui prête !

- Heu… refit Neville. Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne chose, au contraire. Tout d'abord parce que justement on lui prête trop de pouvoirs qu'il n'a pas. Ensuite parce que ce ne serait pas une bonne affaire pour Harry de voir divulguer ce genre de choses…

- Ouais… gronda Ron avec un regard de menace sur ses condisciples. Il a déjà eu assez de publicité, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Mais pourquoi ? insista Dean.

- Parce que c'est pas très bien vu de dire qu'on est narcomancien ! intervint Seamus.

- Et ton Mandracore ? se moqua Dean.

- Ben… Justement… C'est un héros sombre et solitaire qui cherche l'âme sœur, mais tous et toutes se détournent de lui quand ils savent qu'il est narcomancien…

Dean soupira, les yeux au ciel.

- C'est normal, quand même… continua Seamus. Ça fait froid dans le dos quelqu'un qui est capable de lire dans ton esprit, ou de te suivre partout où tu es sans même que tu le saches… Et puis, on apparente ça à de la magie noire souvent… Alors, Harry, comme il a déjà donné dans ce genre de rumeur…

- Ouais ! l'interrompit Ron avec un regard entendu. Tiens-toi le pour dit, alors, Seamus. Et pas un mot à ta petite copine !

- J'ai pas de petite copine ! répondit Seamus.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! menaça Ron avec nervosité.

Dean souffla son désappointement.

- Pour une fois qu'on avait quelque chose de tangible à opposer à Malefoy…

- La seule chose de tangible qu'on peut opposer à Malefoy, commença Neville, c'est notre détermination et notre…

- Heu…

- Quoi encore, Seamus ?

- C'est normal ?

- Quoi ?

Seamus désigna Harry derrière Ron et Neville. Ils se retournèrent dans un même mouvement au moment même où le corps d'Harry était secoué de spasmes violents.

Le jeune homme en transe laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Ron se précipita vers son ami. Neville le retint in extremis.

- Ne le touche pas ! cria-t-il presque.

Ron retomba sur le lit à côté d'Harry qui se crispait à nouveau. Seamus et Dean s'étaient rapprochés avec inquiétude.

- Il faut aller chercher McGonagall, dit Seaumus.

- Vaudrait mieux éviter, murmura Neville.

- Je vais chercher Hermione ! lança Ron.

Il se releva vivement et bondit hors de la chambrée.

- Et il va faire comment pour passer l'escalier des filles ? demanda Seamus.

- Elle n'est pas dans son dortoir. Elle attend en bas, annonça Neville, peu rassuré de se retrouver seul avec Harry au bord de l'inconscience.

…

Très longues leur parurent les minutes qui les séparèrent de l'arrivée empressée d'Hermione suivie du frère et de la sœur Weasley. La Préfète en chef se précipita vers le lit de leur camarade.

Harry s'était recroquevillé sur le côté, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les genoux repliés contre lui, son bras gauche serré contre sa poitrine, tendu et tremblant, haletant et gémissant.

Ginny tira sur le pull qu'elle portait par-dessus son pyjama à rayures.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

Hermione mit la main sur la Carte sur laquelle elle s'était à moitié assise. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha les cachots de Serpentard. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule.

Ron lui souffla à l'oreille que Malefoy et son complice n'avaient pas bougé du dortoir des Septième Année de Serpentard. Hermione vérifia aussitôt que les étiquettes des deux Trolls étaient bien immobiles, chacune dans leur coin, tandis que celles de Nott et Malefoy, côte à côte se déplaçaient légèrement. Hermione surveillait le parchemin tout en gardant un œil sur les réactions d'Harry. Puis Malefoy s'éloigna de Nott. Et, un long moment plus tard, ce dernier quitta la place qu'il occupait pour s'immobiliser enfin. Plus rien ne bougea dans le cachot.

Harry s'était calmé soudain. Il se détendit, mais demeura dans la même position protectrice. Son souffle encore restait saccadé, comme étranglé de sanglots et de plaintes sourdes.

Hermione s'agenouilla sur le lit et se pencha vers Harry.

- Il est évanoui ? demanda fiévreusement Neville.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Mais…

- Il est encore en transe ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Je crois que oui…

Harry eut une respiration hachée soudain, comme s'il manquait d'air. Il eut un dernier spasme et se laissa retomber sur le lit, inerte. Le silence envahit la chambre. Les six Gryffondor restaient immobiles, sans oser bouger un cil. Puis Hermione retourna lentement le corps de leur ami vers elle. Elle souleva sa paupière.

- Cette fois c'est terminé, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Alors ? fit Dean en se rongeant les ongles.

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Hermione soucieuse. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait déjà réagi comme ça… Il a du se passer quelque chose… à moins que cette transe n'ait été de trop.

- McGregor avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ce risque, murmura Ron.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui as dit qu'il n'arriverait rien parce que tu serais là… rappela Ginny un peu acerbe.

- Ça suffit ! trancha Hermione en se relevant.

Elle désigna la cheminée et leur ordonna de ne pas laisser mourir le feu, de le raviver même au contraire.

- Neville, si ces deux-là ouvrent encore la bouche, tu as l'autorisation de leur lancer un silencio.

Elle montrait Ron et Ginny qui se regardaient en chien de faïence près à se rejeter mutuellement la faute de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Elle courut à la porte sur un « Je reviens tout de suite ! » impérieux.

Ils restèrent tous figés à leur place, à la fois anxieux et soulagés. Hermione allait prendre la direction des opérations et tout irait bien. Tout allait toujours bien quand Hermione s'en mêlait. Ils échangèrent un regard avec chacun de leurs camarades pour se rassurer.

…

Hermione les retrouva tels qu'elle les avait laissés. Seul Neville s'était rapproché du lit de Harry et avait remonté les couvertures sur le jeune homme.

Harry avait repris une expression moins douloureuse et ses bras reposaient à nouveau détendus sur l'édredon.

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, prévint-il quand Hermione s'assit au pied du lit pour ouvrir un cahier à la couverture de cuir sombre.

Elle réclama un peu de lumière et Ron s'assit à côté d'elle sa baguette au dessus des pages jaunies où s'étalait l'écriture serrée du professeur Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle compulsait fébrilement les chapitres du recueil. Quels ont été les symptômes exacts ?

- Il pleurait… fit Dean précipitamment.

- Il tremblait… dit Seamus après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Il avait des gestes brusques, précisa Ron.

- On aurait dit… hésita Neville. On aurait dit qu'il subissait le doloris…

Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que ses amis réprimaient un frisson et qu'Hermione se plongeait une fois de plus dans la compulsation nerveuse des notes de Rogue.

- Ça y ressemble… conclut-elle. Même si je pense que la fatigue a diminué la résistance d'Harry à toute attaque de ce genre…

- Mais…

Ginny toussa pour rendre à sa voix un ton audible.

- Mais, comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire que personne ne savait qu'il serait là-bas en esprit. Et comment peut-on l'attaquer par un doloris s'il est sous transe ?

- Hé bien, commença Hermione avec un coup d'œil à Dean et Seamus.

- On leur a tout dit, précisa Neville impatient d'avoir le fin mot de cette étrange affaire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupir.

- Hé bien, reprit-elle. Si une personne subit le doloris et qu'une autre personne « occupe » son esprit, cette seconde personne subit elle aussi le doloris, à un degré différent, certes mais d'autant plus dangereux. Son esprit ressent la souffrance de son hôte, et cela se traduit par des réactions sur le corps, même à des lieues de là. Cela peut aussi…

Elle hésita, regarda Harry, tourna les pages de son livre et poussa un long soupir.

- Cela peut aussi avoir des incidences sur la transe elle-même. Le retour dans le corps d'origine peut être très brutal, comme il peut être empêché par la douleur. Tout dépend, je le disais, de la résistance et physique et mentale du narcomancien…

- Mais… Mais… balbutia Neville. Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'était pas question d'entrer dans l'esprit de qui que ce soit ! Il fallait juste qu'il soit témoin de la réunion…

- Je ne sais pas… avoua Hermione. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu…

- Alors… fit Ron sur un ton mauvais, il n'y a qu'une solution. C'était un piège… J'avais bien dit que c'était curieux cette insistance à vouloir qu'Harry soit présent lors de l'entrevue… Vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange qu'il prévienne McGregor qu'il était convoqué par Malefoy cet après midi ? Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant… Je vous l'ai dit ce soir… C'est pas bon pour nous… C'est vraiment pas bon… Et ton espoir, Ginny… tu peux en faire ce que je pense !

- Ron ! s'insurgea Hermione. On n'en sait rien ! On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ! Harry nous le dira quand il se réveillera.

- Et s'il se réveillait pas ? s'alarma Dean.

- Il faut aller chercher McGonagall, dit Neville.

- C'est ça ! pour qu'on se fasse tous coller au moins jusqu'aux vacances ! grogna Ginny. Et qu'ils enferment Harry quelque part jusqu'à ce que Voldemort se présente au portillon !

…

Hermione se pencha à nouveau vers leur camarade et prit son poignet. Son pouls semblait revenu à un rythme normal. Il respirait sans difficulté.

- Il dort, dit-elle sur un ton mi soulagé mi exaspéré. Il dort ! s'exclama-t-elle encore incrédule.

- Nous nous faisons un sang d'encre et, lui, il dort ! se récria Ron dans un rire nerveux.

…

Le soulagement était dans tous les gestes et tous les tons. Hermione caressa le front en sueur d'Harry, écartant ses mèches sombres de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Bien ! fit-elle dans un soupir. Laissez-le dormir surtout. Il doit se reposer. Nous pouvons attendre demain pour savoir ce qui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas.

Ron s'avança et prit sa main :

- J'aimerais mieux que tu restes, Hony…

Un ricanement de Seamus lui fit ajouter avec dignité :

- On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer encore avec Harry. Je serais plus rassuré.

- Moi aussi ! affirma Neville.

- Je reste ! assura Hermione. Nous veillerons sur lui à tour de rôle. Tu as raison, Ron : il vaut mieux le surveiller. Il a pris tant de risques aujourd'hui…

Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui ne la laissa pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Je reste aussi ! décréta la jeune fille.

Et elle s'assit au bord du lit d'Harry, défiant du regard quiconque voudrait l'en déloger.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Hermione, Ginny et moi prenons le premier quart. Dean et Ron le suivant ? et enfin Seamus et Neville ? Cela vous convient-il ? Parfait, dans ce cas.

…

Elle fit baisser la lumière, renvoya Neville se coucher, ainsi que Seamus qui baillait d'ailleurs à se décrocher la mâchoire et assura à Ron que tout irait bien.

Tout se passa tellement bien qu'elle s'assoupit juste après que Ginny se fût endormie, roulée en boule au pied du lit, au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de veille sur le sommeil paisible d'Harry.

Elle fut réveillée doucement par Ron quand ce dernier vint prendre son tour. Elle vit Dean qui remontait l'édredon sur Ginny, toujours pelotonnée au pied du lit. Elle se laissa conduire à quelques pas et se glissa sous les couvertures sans poser d'autres questions qu'un vague « Et Harry ? » A peine entendit-elle Ron lui répondre qu'il dormait toujours. Elle n'eut même pas conscience qu'elle retirait sa robe de chambre. Pas plus qu'elle n'entendit Seamus – heureusement pour lui- se moquer de Ron qui la bordait tendrement. La chaleur du lit la fit sombrer dans un sommeil si profond qu'elle ne s'aperçut ni de la relève, ni de l'arrivée de Pattenrond qui vint se coucher auprès d'elle dans le courant de la nuit, aussi naturellement qu'il le faisait presque chaque soir.

…

Harry s'éveilla dans l'ombre. Il s'étira et rencontra une résistance à ses pieds. Il sentit également une présence à sa droite, qui bourdonnait doucement. Il se redressa précautionneusement. C'était étrange, il avait mal par tout le corps. Comme s'il avait été roué de coups. Il fit de la lumière, à peine, juste pour apercevoir à côté de lui, allongé sur les couvertures Neville qui dormait, la bouche ouverte, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre. A ses pieds, Seamus était couché en travers du lit, les jambes pendantes, sa propre robe de chambre remontée jusqu'au menton.

Dans le lit de Neville, en face, Ginny était blottie dans le milieu, enroulée dans l'édredon. Dean dormait à sa place, mais affalé sur les couvertures, en travers de sa couche, comme s'il était tombé endormi sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir. Et dans le lit de Ron, Pattenrond s'étirait et baillait, découvrant ses crocs pointus. Le chat sauta au bas du lit pour monter vivement sur celui d'Harry. Il vint ronronner contre lui, frottant sa tête sur ses mains et cherchant la caresse. Harry lui rendit son bonjour matinal et s'avança vers le lit de son ami. Il chaussa ses lunettes tandis qu'il s'approchait et constata que ses yeux, bien que myopes, ne l'avaient pas abusé.

Recroquevillée sous les couvertures, c'était bien Hermione qui dormait paisiblement. Allongé auprès d'elle, la courtepointe remontée sur ses jambes, Ron ronflait dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, son bras passé sur elle.

Harry renonça à les réveiller. Il devinait qu'ils avaient veillé une partie de la nuit et la présence des filles démontrait qu'ils avaient du s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il ferma tout doucement le rideau et revint vers son lit. Neville s'était étalé et Seamus avait ramené ses pieds sous la chaleur de sa robe de chambre. Harry replia les couvertures sur eux d'un geste de la main. Ginny dormait toujours, l'édredon presque sur sa tête. Dean se retourna brusquement sur son lit et Harry crut qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais il se rendit compte que son camarade devait rêver car il s'agita encore un instant avant de lui tourner le dos. Harry fit remonter sur lui le couvre lit et se dirigea vers le lit de Seamus, encore libre, pour y finir sa nuit.

…

Les draps étaient glacés. Il y avait longtemps que la cheminée était froide. Ses courbatures se rappelèrent à lui aussitôt eut-il rabattu les couvertures sur lui. Il avait mal à la nuque, dans les épaules et les bras. Ses poignets, le gauche surtout étaient perclus de douleurs comme si on lui avait passé des menottes chauffées à blanc – la même douleur qu'il ressentait encore sur son front. Ses genoux, ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses cuisses, ses reins gardaient encore dans la chair et les os le souvenir de la souffrance. Et dans son ventre et son esprit, cette nausée et ce vertige qui l'avaient pris soudain par surprise.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement. La sensation de tourbillon s'intensifiait quand il les fermait. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du… Il savait qu'il allait au-devant du danger. Ce qu'on fait à contrecoeur laisse toujours un goût amer à la bouche. Il aurait du se contenter de savoir où Malefoy cachait les baguettes qu'il destinait aux Salamandres et laisser Nott découvrir où se trouvait l'autre partie. Il aurait du se contenter de ce semi aveu – cette réticence quand Nott avait prétendu savoir que le contact de Malefoy était un préfet était presque une preuve- et Hermione aurait fait le reste.

Cependant… c'était si tentant. Pourquoi hésitait-il autant à pénétrer l'esprit de Malefoy ? De quoi avait-il peur ? Qu'y trouverait-il de pire qu'il n'avait déjà vu dans l'esprit torturé de Rogue ou de Maugrey ? Pourquoi ce malaise à l'idée même de s'approcher un tant soit peu des pensées secrètes de Drago Malefoy ?

Il s'était exhorté : qu'en serait-il alors quand il devrait forcer celui de Voldemort ? Il y trouverait plus de haine et de laideur que celui de Malefoy ne pourrait jamais en contenir.

C'était là, à portée de sa main – de son esprit plutôt. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient tous savoir… Comment pourrait-il avouer à ses camarades, le lendemain, qu'il s'était tenu à un cheveu d'apprendre le nom qui les faisait tous trembler de rage et de crainte et qu'il y avait renoncé ? Parce qu'il avait eu peur… Qu'il avait laissé ses appréhensions et son bien-être personnel primer les intérêts communs…

…

Cela avait été difficile et long. Trop long. Il avait passé les barrières mentales de Drago à reculons, en fermant bien son esprit, comme pour empêcher les pensées du jeune mangemort –ces pensées mêmes qu'il voulait atteindre- de l'envahir. Et quand il avait trouvé le sang-froid pour ouvrir les portes à cette âme qu'il pressentait tourmentée, il s'était laissé emporter par les sensations tumultueuses qui agitaient Malefoy.

…

Les préoccupations de Malefoy à présent étaient loin de celui qui lui servait de facteur. Ce qu'Harry voyait, ce qu'il percevait, n'était plus que violence. Les visages de ses amis les plus proches tournaient dans la tête de Malefoy. Et Poudlard, tout tendu de vert, et une foule à genoux qui criait grâce… des images rapides et brutales, sans autre logique que la haine et la vengeance.

Harry s'était contraint à plonger dans ce magma de sensations à la fois agressives et douloureuses. C'était un flot de souvenirs qui remontaient à présent, d'où toute douceur avait disparu, tous flétris jusqu'au cœur. Les visages que Drago avait aimés étaient durs et malveillants. Leur voix transperçait l'âme. Et il y avait cette douleur qui l'étouffait. Comme des larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir, un désarroi qu'il devait cacher, ne montrer à personne, garder au fond de soi pour en nourrir sa colère et ne laisser personne abuser de ses blessures.

Et il fallait aller toujours plus profond jusqu'à trouver le bureau des Préfets… ouvrir des portes, les unes après les autres, se défaire de cette angoisse sourde qui le prenait à la gorge, refermer derrière soi ces salles sombres où la moindre lumière blessait les yeux.

De tous côtés, partout où il se tournait, ce n'étaient que menaces. De l'ombre des professeurs jusqu'aux présences pesantes des camarades de Drago. Wilford surtout revenait sans cesse, nerveux et fébrile, comme un danger potentiel. Puis, juste après lui, Nott et son regard impénétrable qui brillait parfois d'une inquiétante lueur. Aussi froid et impassible que Wilford était agité. Plus dangereux encore. Austère, réfléchi, calculateur, et tellement plus astucieux et habile qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. Le genre d'hommes dont le maître aimait s'entourer… Il savait cacher ses ambitions, et rien ne filtrait de ses désirs les plus secrets. Autrement plus dangereux que cet imbécile de Wilford en qui on pouvait lire comme en un livre ouvert… Mais bientôt il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Et dans le feu de la bataille qui saurait dire d'où viennent les sortilèges ? Il serait seul à rendre compte de la victoire au Maître. Seul à recevoir les honneurs. Seul à régner sur Poudlard… Seul auprès du Maître… Seul…

Harry s'embourbait dans ces pensées visqueuses pleines de fiel et d'envie. Il s'obligea à plonger encore dans les desseins tortueux de Malefoy. Des portes encore ; celles de son dortoir, du bureau de Londubat, de la salle des Préfets.

Il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du Préfet en chef. L'envie et la colère le submergèrent. Et une envie de rire monta du plus profond de lui. Là ! Elles étaient là ! Sous le nez de cette sang de bourbe de Préfète en Chef, dans le bureau désormais vide d'Anthony Goldstein. Et derrière lui, il y avait le bureau de celui dont il voulait savoir le nom. Encore un peu… il fallait rester là quelques minutes de plus… quelques secondes… juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage, d'entendre un nom… Il s'approchait… son cœur battait, se serrait, à lui faire mal…

…

Et soudain ce fut le noir. L'obscurité la plus complète. Et la douleur. Elle prit possession d'Harry sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Et la peur. Une peur viscérale, ancrée autant dans la chair que dans le cœur. Elle irradiait de son poignet gauche. Harry ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il ne voulait pas continuer à fouiller dans ces pensées-là. La peur de Malefoy nourrissait la sienne. Il voulait partir. Et il ne pouvait quitter cet endroit. Il devait subir cette torture. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer son esprit. Il avait mal. Horriblement mal. Et toute cette souffrance restait là, dans son esprit, et dans son corps, concentrée dans son poignet gauche, comme autant de lames affilées, autant de brûlures vives. Malefoy gardait sa douleur au fond de lui. Et sa haine s'en repaissait.

Et soudain il lâcha prise. Il ne pouvait résister à la souffrance, ni au trouble morbide de cet esprit tourmenté. Il fut happé dans un tourbillon impérieux.

…

Le vertige à nouveau, cette nausée qui ne le quittait pas. Cette impression pénible de tomber toujours sans toucher le sol. Il crut qu'il était revenu dans son dortoir. Mais les lueurs des torches ne laissaient voir que des ombres saillantes, des rougeoiements furtifs. Il comprit soudain. Et il voulut partir de là aussi. Il fermait son esprit. De toutes ses forces. Et ses forces s'amenuisaient. Et _lui_ le savait. _Il_ l'avait senti à l'instant même où il était arrivé. Et il sentait aussi son malaise et son combat pour rompre le contact. _Il_ sentait sa faiblesse. Aucune image de bonheur ne venait à son esprit. Il était trop plein de l'amertume et de la rancœur de Malefoy. Tout ce qu'il pouvait évoquer n'était que souffrance, vengeance et désolation. Et _lui_ riait de ce rire malveillant et incisif qui venait le tourmenter trop souvent dans ses rêves. _Il _parlait, mais Harry n'entendait pas ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'_il_ s'amusait de sa douleur et de la peur qui l'emplissait encore. Et _il_ lui montrait encore et encore les cagoules sombres et les longues robes qui marchaient sans fin, portant des torches rouges, halos tremblants dans la nuit sanguinolente. Le bruit des pas envahissait l'espace. Ils étaient des centaines. Ils étaient des milliers. Et le rire encore revenait.

Harry se noyait. Il se perdait. Il étouffait.

…

Dans un violent frisson Harry revint à la réalité de sa chambre. Le rire de Voldemort traînait encore dans sa mémoire. Le désespoir étreignait son cœur et la brûlure sa cicatrice. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pouvaient être si nombreux. C'était encore une ruse, un mensonge. Un artifice. Et pourtant une autre voix résonnait dans sa tête. _Aux heures les plus sombres, ils viendront. Ombres nées de l'Ombre, la mort dans une main, dans l'autre la colère, ils ouvriront le chemin. Et la peur et l'effroi saisiront les cœurs à l'heure des combats._

Un autre frisson saisit Harry. Il se recroquevilla dans le creux du lit, les couvertures sur la tête. La veille avait été une journée de chiottes. Et la journée qui s'annonçait ne commençait pas mieux. Il n'aurait pas de bonnes nouvelles à annoncer, et Nott l'aurait sûrement déjà devancé pour apprendre à Ellen ce qu'ils voulaient savoir du nombre et de la cachette des baguettes. Il lui aurait sans doute également fait part de la quasi certitude à présent que le contact de Malefoy était effectivement un Préfet. Et lui, il n'aurait pas grand-chose de constructif à raconter, à part peut-être que le second colis de baguette se trouvait sûrement dans le bureau du Préfet en chef. C'était cher payé pour une information infime. Hermione ne serait pas contente. Ellen allait être furieuse. Et tous les autres fort déçus.

…

Il s'enfonça un peu plus sous les draps vers le fond du lit, comme quand il espérait échapper ainsi à la vigilance de Tante Pétunia. Si on pouvait l'oublier un peu… Mais il savait que même l'immobilité ne le sauverait pas. Il lui faudrait faire face encore une fois. Répéter à ses amis ce qu'il avait entendu dans les cachots, et vu dans l'esprit de Malefoy. Il lui faudrait les écouter lui faire des reproches, et discuter de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire alors. Il lui faudrait aller trouver Krum pour le convaincre de laisser remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait de conserver au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il lui faudrait sans doute retourner voir Dumbledore… Et cela… cela, c'était ce qu'il désirait éviter le plus au monde. S'entendre dire qu'il lui faudrait désormais suivre son chemin sans aucun droit à l'erreur, sans personne pour lui crier de se garder de tous côtés, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

L'idée même qu'il lui faudrait laisser ses amis se battre seuls contre les mangemorts de Voldemort lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait l'impression de les abandonner. Et savoir qu'ils ne seraient pas à ses côtés quand lui même serait face à son destin commençait à lui sembler insupportable.

Il enfonça son front dans les draps, appuyant sur sa cicatrice jusqu'à se faire mal pour chasser toute idée de quelque sorte que ce fût. Puis la fatigue l'emporta. Il sombra dans un sommeil agité dont il n'eut même pas conscience.

…

- Ron ?

- Mmm ?

- Ron ? Tu ronfles !

- Mmmoui…

- Je te serais extrêmement reconnaissante de faire ça ailleurs que dans mon conduit auditif…

- Mmmoui…

Mais Ron au contraire se blottit davantage dans la chaleur qui avait l'odeur et la voix d'Hermione. Il ouvrit un œil cependant.

- C'était pas un rêve cette fois ? demanda-t-il tout ensommeillé encore.

- Tes ronflements n'étaient pas imaginaires, tu peux me croire.

Ron se redressa lentement et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent brusquement à la mémoire.

- Et Harry ?

- Neville ou Seamus seraient venus nous trouver s'il y avait eu du nouveau… Ceci dit, si tu voulais bien me lâcher, je pourrais aller vérifier par moi-même si tout va bien…

Ron baissa la tête vers son bras sur les couvertures, autour d'Hermione. Il commença à le retirer, lentement, puis retint son geste.

- Mais si je te lâche, tu vas partir… dit-il. Et ce sera comme dans chacun de mes rêves : tu ne reviendras pas…

Hermione réussit à sortir ses bras de dessous les couvertures que Ron maintenait serrées contre elle. Elle les mit autour de son cou et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux.

- Ron… commença-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un rêve ?

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; à peine eut-il celui d'esquisser le mouvement de se pencher vers le visage d'Hermione pour prendre un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un cri de Neville les fit sursauter tous les deux.

- Il a disparu ! Harry a disparu !

Ron se jeta sur le côté, déroulant la couverture qui le recouvrait. Hermione rejeta les draps dans le même mouvement et jaillit hors des tentures du baldaquin. Ils furent devant le lit d'Harry au même moment, tandis que Neville tâtonnait dans le lit vide comme si Harry se fût rendu invisible. Seamus se grattait la tête en murmurant qu'il n'avait rien senti, ni rien entendu…

…

- Il est peut-être allé aux toilettes… fit Ron, pragmatique.

Ginny sortit sa tête ébouriffée de dessous l'édredon de Neville et Pattenrond, roulé en boule sur ses pieds se redressa en s'étirant. Il miaula et sauta au bas du lit pour se diriger vers celui de Seamus au fond de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean.

- Harry n'est plus là… Tu sais où il peut être ?

- Non… Je dormais…

Hermione se mit à rire. Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Elle tenait la carte du Maraudeur ouverte entre ses mains et regardait Pattenrond assis devant le lit de Seamus.

Ce dernier s'avança vivement et souleva l'amas de couvertures qui recouvrait son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Tu étais bien à la mienne ! répondit Harry en lui reprenant les draps des mains. Et toi et Neville vous preniez toute la place !

- On prenait pas toute la place ! s'insurgea Seamus. On te surveillait !

- Mission accomplie ! railla Harry.

La tête rousse de Ginny surgit entre les épaules de Seamus et de son frère.

- Dis donc… Je te trouve culotté de te plaindre !

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et demanda, péremptoire :

- Bon… raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et dépêche-toi ! On est dimanche, mais il y en a toujours qui se lèvent plus tôt que les autres ! Ça va faire bizarre de nous voir descendre du dortoir des garçons, Hermione et moi… Enfin, moi surtout… mais Hermione a aussi une réputation de Préfète en chef à tenir…

Son frère lui donna un coup sur l'épaule pour la faire taire, tandis qu'Hermione prenait place à côté de la jeune fille. Ce fut Harry qui demanda, en remontant les couvertures sur lui :

- Non, vous, racontez ! Pour que vous soyez là, c'est qu'il est arrivé quelque chose qui vous a effrayé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as piqué une crise, répondit Ginny.

- On aurait dit que tu subissais le doloris, reprit Hermione. On s'est inquiété. On a cru que… Enfin, on s'est demandé si tu n'étais pas tombé dans un piège… Mais comme tout avait l'air tranquille sur la carte… et que tu t'étais endormi tout aussi tranquillement…

- Mais Ron a voulu que Hermione reste… insinua Seamus.

Hermione lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Ça va, Seam ! grogna Ron.

- Ça va toi-même ! se mit à rire Seamus. C'est pas moi qui ai fermé les rideaux de ton baldaquin !

- C'est pas moi non plus ! se défendit Ron avec dignité.

- C'est moi ! souffla Harry. Franchement, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que peut être l'intimité ?

Six regards se posèrent sur lui, exaspérés.

- Ouais ! Fit Ginny en croisant ses bras sur son pull fait maison. Vraiment très culotté !

…

Harry préféra ignorer la critique. Il allongea la main vers la table de chevet pour attraper ses lunettes et gagner un peu de temps. Apparemment, Dean et Seamus en savaient ce matin plus que la veille au soir. Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la manière de présenter les choses sans déclencher un tollé chez ses camarades, il réalisa qu'il ignorait ce qui était arrivé réellement. Comment était-il passé de l'esprit de Malefoy à celui de Voldemort, c'était un mystère. A moins… Il frotta machinalement son poignet gauche.

- Le doloris… murmura-t-il, répétant les paroles d'Hermione. Ce devait être quelque chose de ce genre… J'ignore ce qui est arrivé exactement. Mais je crois que Voldemort a appelé ses disciples… juste au moment où j'étais dans l'esprit de Malefoy.

- Mais que faisais-tu dans l'esprit de Malefoy ? questionna Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille ! se défendit Harry avant même qu'on lui fît un quelconque reproche. Il ne voulait rien dire de ses plans…

- Harry ! soupira Hermione… Tu n'étais pas là-bas pour ça ! Tu y étais juste pour… en fait tu n'avais même pas besoin d'y être…

- Je sais, murmura Harry. Mais j'espérais pouvoir surprendre le nom de celui qui reçoit son courrier…

- Il y a un traître parmi nous ? s'indigna Seamus.

- Justement non… dit Harry à voix basse. Enfin… je ne crois pas. Cela a fait rire Malefoy que nous le croyions…

- Ha ! tant mieux ! dit Finnigan, rassuré.

Ils attendaient tous que leur camarade continuât. Mais Harry resta silencieux. Il devait éviter de parler de Nott devant Dean et Seamus. Il fallait éviter de parler du préfet, et des baguettes. Non qu'il ne fît pas confiance à Dean et Seamus… En fait, il faisait confiance à Dean. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ce qui était arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets l'année précédente. Mais Seamus était si écervelé… C'était déjà beaucoup qu'il en sût davantage sur ses capacités narcomanciennes. Il s'interrogea sur la pertinence de parler de ce que lui avait montré Voldemort. A moins que cette fois l'étourderie de Seamus ne leur fût de quelque utilité… Il leva les yeux vers Finnigan :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté, Lavande, au sujet de sa séance de spiritisme ?

- Mais… fit Seamus visiblement pris de court. Rien…

- Sauf qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de maudire Luna… désolé Neville… répondit Dean à la place de son ami. Pourquoi ?

- Il semblerait que Luna ait prédit l'assaut de Poudlard par l'armée de Voldemort… répartit Harry sans prendre garde au sursaut de Ron et à l'air soucieux d'Hermione. Et c'est justement ce qu'il m'a montré quand j'ai été transporté dans son esprit hier soir… Une armée de mangemorts si nombreux que rien ne pourrait les arrêter…

- Harry ! souffla Hermione avec reproche.

- C'était en tous cas ce qu'il voulait que je voie… Et finalement… Oui, finalement, il en résultera peut-être quelque chose de positif de cette transe ratée…

Il s'installa sur le lit, en tailleur, et entreprit d'expliquer qu'après son incursion dans l'esprit de Malefoy, où il n'avait trouvé que haine et peur, il avait répondu malgré lui à l'appel du Maître de celui dont il hantait l'esprit. Il n'avait pu résister à Voldemort. Il avait vu tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait lui montrer. Sa puissance, son pouvoir, sa force. Et l'autre avait senti en lui le désespoir, la peine, la difficulté à refuser ces images et à rompre le contact avec lui. Il le croyait affaibli. Il pensait ses défenses diminuées. Et il était certain de les avoir sapées davantage encore.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas… voulut se rassurer Neville.

- Non… répondit Harry. Plus maintenant.

Il leur sourit à tous.

- On a une longueur d'avance sur les Salamandres.

- Vraiment ? fit Ron sceptique.

- On sait ce qui va arriver et on sera prêts… Le moment est plus proche que nous le croyons tous, eux y compris… Hier soir, j'ai donné, sans le vouloir, une raison de plus à Voldemort de s'en tenir à ses plans : il me pense affaibli. Il n'attendra pas que je me relève. Il jubilait, hier. Il était satisfait de me voir ainsi, presque à sa merci…

Il se mit à rire.

- Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise opération en fin de compte.

Les autres ne semblaient pas partager cette impression. Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry les secoua. Il se saisit du traversin de Seamus qu'il lança sur Ron.

- On oublie la journée d'hier ! s'exclama-t-il. On reprend tout sur de nouvelles bases !

- Il faut que tu ailles parler de cette transe à Dumbledore, le calma Hermione.

- Oui ! promit Harry. Juste après le petit déjeuner. J'ai très très faim ! Je n'ai presque rien mangé de toute la journée d'hier, je vous le rappelle. Ellen a raison ! Je réfléchis beaucoup mieux quand je n'ai pas de creux à l'estomac…

- Tu veux des gâteaux ? hasarda Neville.

Harry se remit à rire. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour serrer Londubat junior dans ses bras.

- Neville ! dit-il avec émotion.

Il le regarda longuement, ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme un peu interloqué.

- Neville ! répéta-t-il. Ceux qui ne sont pas tes amis ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent !

Il tourna les talons puis revint sur ses pas comme une idée soudaine lui traversait l'esprit :

- Ah ! Je savais que quelque chose me tracassait encore… Hermione, tu as assez de poudre d'Estourbinette ?

- Heu… Ça dépend pour quoi faire…

- Malefoy a montré sa marque à Nott…

- Je croyais qu'il la cachait sous des pommades… intervint Ron, soucieux.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Une preuve de plus que le moment approche, dit-il. Il serait peut-être temps de commencer la distribution d'Estourbinette… qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je vais accélérer la production, promit Hermione. Je pense que tout sera réglé avant la fin de la semaine…

Harry la remercia d'un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers les autres et leur lança :

- Si vous voyiez vos têtes ! Souriez ! La journée s'annonce… fantastique !

Il partit d'un pas ferme vers son lit pour prendre ses vêtements et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bains en sifflotant.

Seamus s'assit à la place qu'Harry venait de quitter entre Ginny et Hermione. Sans lâcher du regard la porte par laquelle Harry était sorti, il murmura :

- Vous êtes certain qu'il va bien ? Non, parce que toutes ces transes… ça va finir par lui monter au cerveau…

- Seamus… ! commença Dean tandis que Ginny ramassait le traversin et l'envoyait sur Finnigan.

- Je sais… ! se récria ce dernier en se laissant tomber en arrière.

…

Harry descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec le même enthousiasme avec lequel il avait quitté son dortoir. Il embrassa la joue d'Hermione au passage, avec un merci qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, ni de s'étonner. Il disparut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame et se dépêcha de rejoindre le couloir du rez-de-chaussée où il attendit l'arrivée d'Ellen.

…

Elle fit d'abord entrer ses camarades de Serpentard dans le réfectoire, tout en fixant Harry d'un regard ironique. Puis elle s'avança et s'arrêta à deux pas de lui sans cesser de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'ai attendu, hier soir… dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Harry se pencha vers son oreille comme pour lui répondre en privé. Mais il embrassa sa joue et dit :

- Bonjour, Nell… Tu es resplendissante ce matin…

Elle ne répondit pas, car Malefoy et ses Salamandres se préparaient à pénétrer eux aussi dans la Grande Salle. Le Préfet de Serpentard s'arrêta devant la porte où se pressaient les élèves désireux d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Il toisa les deux jeunes gens d'un air hautain et dégoûté.

- Alors, Potter ! fit-il avec morgue. Il parait que tu avais quelque chose à ajouter à cette prétendue prophétie que tous tes amis ont à la bouche ? C'est tout ce que tu as pu inventer encore ? Remarque… C'est une excellente excuse pour ne pas te trouver parmi eux quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancera son armée sur Poudlard… et tu pourras tout à ton aise aller te cacher pendant que tes amis se feront massacrer… Oui vraiment, ils se sont trouvé un bien grand chef de guerre… qui n'est jamais là quand ses amis ont besoin de lui…

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans le couloir et remarqua la présence de quelques joueurs des Phénix.

- Un capitaine qui n'est présent que lors de la victoire, juste pour prendre toute la part de la gloire… et jamais pour la défaite… Tss Tsss…. Ce n'est pas beau de fuir ses responsabilités…

Malone bouscula ses camarades pour s'avancer au devant de Malefoy.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, les responsabilités ? grogna-t-il. Harry ne laissera jamais tomber personne ! Ce n'est pas comme toi !

Et il désigna du menton quelques uns des Bannis de Serpentard qui se faufilèrent dans le réfectoire sans demander leur reste.

- Hé bien ! fit Malefoy sans perdre de sa suffisance, bien que son regard se durcit fortement. Nous verrons ce qu'il restera de ton enthousiasme quand l'armée du Maître des Ténèbres envahira ces mêmes couloirs… à cause de lui…

Il pointa son doigt sur Harry, qui retenait fermement Ellen par le poignet, les dents serrées pour ne pas répondre à la provocation. Malefoy profita du silence de son adversaire pour poursuivre.

- Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait faire le poids contre le Maître ? C'est ridicule voyons… même si cette prophétie n'était pas qu'un leurre destiné à vous laisser seuls face au destin vers lequel il vous aura mené…

Cette fois, ce fut Justin Finch-Fletchey qui passa devant tous les autres. Il retint Malone par l'épaule et empêcha Ernie Mcmillan d'ouvrir la bouche d'un geste de la main. Malefoy ricana :

- Voici les Poufsouffle à la rescousse ! Sincèrement, Potter… faut-il que tu sois tombé bien bas pour laisser ceux-là défendre ta cause.

- Hé ! fit Neville qui arrivait, alors que les rangs grossissants s'ouvraient devant lui. Ce sont bien les Poufsouffle qui ont tenu en échec tes Salamandres le soir d'Halloween, non ? Alors tu leur fiches la paix… Et tu ferais bien de laisser Harry tranquille également…

- Et c'est toi qui vas m'y obliger Londubat ? ricana Malefoy. Décidemment, moi qui croyais que le Choixpeau s'était trompé en ne t'envoyant pas dans les oubliettes des Poufsouffle… je constate qu'il avait fort bien mesuré ton tour de tête et qu'il avait agi sagement en te traitant de Gryffondor… Attention, Londubat ! se moqua-t-il encore. Tu t'enfles… Tu t'enfles… tu va finir par exploser comme ton pauvre crapaud buffle…

Il laissa tomber un regard de compassion contrefaite sur le brassard que portait toujours Neville et incita d'un signe de tête ses suivants à rire de son bon mot.

…

Harry passa devant Ellen et se rapprocha de Neville.

- Ça suffit, dit-il. Allons manger. Ne le laissons pas gâcher une si belle journée…

- C'est certain… fit Malefoy toujours très sûr de lui. Profites-en bien, Potter, ce pourrait être la dernière…

Harry s'arrêta devant lui et lui rendit son sourire méprisant.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi, Malefoy… Si tu veux, quand je verrai ton… _maître_…. je lui dirai combien son esclave a fait preuve de zèle pour le servir du mieux qu'il le pouvait… Après tout ce n'est pas ta faute si tu échoues toujours… C'est celle de ces stupides Poufsouffle, et celle de ces ridicules Serdaigle, et celle de ces arrogants Gryffondor, et pire, celle de ces traîtres de Serpentard… A moins que tu ne préfères que je lui dise que ce n'est que ma faute à moi… Tu crois qu'il aimerait entendre _La faute à Potter_ ?

Malefoy pâlit brusquement et son visage perdit son sourire et son assurance.

- Pavoise tant que tu le peux, Potter… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Quand tu seras face au Maître, tu ne riras plus autant…

- Je me suis déjà trouvé face à Voldemort, Malefoy, répondit Harry sur le même ton grinçant. Plus souvent que toi ! Mets-toi bien cela dans ton crâne de…

Il se reprit et haussa la voix.

- Mais si tu n'y tiens pas, je ne parlerai pas de toi à Voldemort quand l'heure sera venue de régler nos comptes…

Il n'attendit pas la riposte de Drago, qui tressaillait une fois de plus à l'énoncé du nom de son Maître. Il entraîna Ellen par la main, sans pouvoir cependant s'empêcher de dévisager Théodore Nott qui ne pouvait cacher sa haute taille derrière les Salamandres de Malefoy.

Tous les camarades d'Harry le suivirent en silence et Malefoy dut attendre que tous fussent entrés pour pouvoir rejoindre sa table où déjà les paroles de chacun étaient répétées et déformées.

…

- Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ! gronda Hermione quand elle vint prendre place avec Ron à la table des Gryffondor un moment plus tard.

- Tu étais là ? s'interrogea Neville.

- Non ! mais tout le monde ne parle que de cela ! fit Ron avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Ernie Mcmillan est remonté chez les préfets pour tout raconter !

- Ron ! réprimanda Hermione avec sévérité. Ne l'encourage pas dans cette voie !

- Je ne l'encourage pas, Hony ! se défendit Ron avec un sourire qui démontrait le contraire. Ce n'est pas bien, Harry, de provoquer, Malefoy ! affirma-t-il. Tu devrais laisser faire les copains…

- Ron !

- Hony ?

Hermione souffla d'exaspération, chercha un soutien auprès de Neville qui baissa les yeux, et évita le regard de Harry qui riait.

- Harry ! fit-elle péremptoire. Je crois que tu as des choses à nous dire sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je t'attends dans la matinée dans mon labo. Après que tu sois passé chez Dumbledore. C'est d'accord.

- Oui, Chef ! s'exclama Harry.

- Harry !

- Oui Hermione ?

- Tu es impossible aujourd'hui ! constata Hermione.

Harry se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à m'enlever ma bonne humeur, Hermione, prévint Harry. J'ai décidé que ce serait une journée fantastique, et ce sera une journée fantastique. Ni toi, ni Malefoy, ni personne n'arriverait à me faire changer d'avis !

Et il attaqua son petit déjeuner avec enthousiasme.

…

- Pssstt !

Ellen tourna la tête vers les salles sur sa droite.

- Pssstt !

Harry lui donna un coup de coude et lui montra la troisième porte entrouverte.

- Pssttt ! McGregor !

Vincent Crabbe lui faisait signe. Elle s'avança prudemment et Harry la suivit. Crabbe ouvrit la porte vivement et la referma quand ils furent entrés dans la pièce. Il dévisagea Harry d'un air sombre.

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé ! dit-il d'un air mauvais.

- C'est lui ou c'est Peeves… répondit Ellie.

Crabbe hésita. D'un signe de tête, il engagea la jeune fille à s'éloigner de la porte. Il lui montra discrètement un parchemin roulé.

Ellen tendit la main dans un soupir résigné.

- D'accord, fit-elle. Je monterai à la volière…

Crabbe retira vivement la lettre.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Ça c'est la réponse de Millicent ! Londubat me l'a donnée hier soir.

Ellen ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage soudain illuminé de Vincent Crabbe.

- Et tu as voulu partager cette bonne nouvelle avec moi ? se moqua-t-elle cependant.

Le visage de Crabbe prit une expression gênée.

- J'ai besoin de toi… chuchota-t-il en tournant le dos à Harry.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ellie, méfiante. Il y a des mots que tu ne comprends pas ? Madame Pince à d'excellents dictionnaires. C'est plutôt à elle que tu devrais t'adresser…

Elle fit mine de partir. Crabbe la retint par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Harry leur emboîta le pas, sa baguette à la main, et l'air tout aussi menaçant que celui de Crabbe était contrarié.

Ce dernier déroula le parchemin.

- Je suis un peu embêté… dit-il avec embarras. Elle me demande des nouvelles de Drago… S'il est toujours fâché contre elle. Et comment elle pourrait se faire pardonner…

- Et alors ? fit Ellie.

Crabbe devint tout rouge. Il jeta un regard furibond à Harry.

- Alors, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix plaintive. Est-ce que je lui fait de la peine en lui disant la vérité ? Ou est-ce que je lui fais croire que Malefoy n'arrête pas de parler d'elle pour qu'elle continue à m'écrire ?

Ellie ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués sur son camarade de Serpentard. Harry, lui, se mordit les lèvres et rangea sa baguette. Il recula de quelques pas, alors qu'Ellen lui lançait un regard suppliant.

- Je vais faire le guet… dit Harry en prenant la fuite vers la porte, un fou rire au fond de la gorge.

…

Ellie se retrouva face à l'attente désespérée de Crabbe.

- Tu n'as vraiment personne d'autre à qui demander ce genre de choses… Je ne sais pas moi… Tes amis… Rusard… Un dragon en furie ?

- Je t'en prie, McGregor… Je ne peux en parler à personne d'autre ! C'est déjà assez gênant d'en parler devant… lui !

Il donna un coup de tête en direction d'Harry qui leur tournait le dos devant la porte. Ellie prit une inspiration et se mordit la langue pour taire la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait au bout des lèvres. Inutile de gaspiller son humour acide avec celui-là. Le premier degré, c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de comprendre.

- Ecoute-moi, bien, Crabbe ! commença-t-elle avec fermeté. Jouer les conseillères du cœur pour toi et l'autre cinglée, ça fait pas partie du contrat ! Mais comme je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais te dire une bonne chose : si j'étais toi, je laisserais tomber cette psychopathe. D'abord parce qu'elle _est _une psychopathe et ensuite parce que tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ce débile de Malefoy !

Le visage morne de Crabbe se liquéfia.

- J'ai aucune chance n'est-ce pas…

- J'ai pas dit ça ! se hâta d'ajouter Ellie devant l'ombre du désespoir qui sembla envahir le regard du garçon. J'ai juste dit que ce serait pas facile ! Et si tu tiens à elle… Tu devrais lui dire la vérité…

- Tu en es sûre ? s'inquiéta Crabbe.

- Oui ! affirma Ellen. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que Malefoy n'en a rien à faire d'elle et qu'il ne pense qu'à la guerre et qu'il l'a complètement oubliée…

- Elle va être terriblement déçue…

- Ça ! Je n'en doute pas ! mais… tu lui ferais encore plus de mal en lui mentant… Et puis si elle pense que Malefoy l'aime… comment veux-tu qu'elle écoute tes propres déclarations ?

- Mais elle va me haïr si je lui dis que Drago se fiche complètement d'elle…

Ellie haussa une épaule.

- Peut-être bien… Ou peut-être pas… Mais crois-moi… ce serait la meilleure des choses qui pourraient t'arriver…

Elle poussa un soupir, tapota l'avant bras de Crabbe avec une compassion circonspecte et s'apprêta à battre en retraite. Il l'arrêta dans son élan.

- Alors, je lui réponds que Malefoy n'a pas prononcé son nom depuis qu'elle a été admise à Ste Mangouste et qu'elle ferait mieux de l'oublier… ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux… répondit Ellie prudemment. Moi je n'ai fait que t'exposer les faits. D'un côté tu lui mens et là tu peux dire adieu à ta dulcinée parce qu'elle s'imaginera qu'elle a toujours ses chances avec Drago… De l'autre tu lui dis la vérité et elle est fort malheureuse pendant un moment, mais en bout de compte elle finira peut-être par vouloir se consoler avec toi…

Crabbe fronça un sourcil et son regard prit une expression d'intense concentration.

- Oui… Ça j'ai compris… Mais ce que je veux que tu me dises, c'est ce que je dois faire…

Ellie inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Elle essaya d'ignorer Harry qui camouflait un fou rire dans une quinte de toux.

- Je-ne-peux-pas-te-dire-ce-que-tu-dois-faire, Crabbe ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire, ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre. Je t'ai expliqué la situation clairement, à toi maintenant de savoir ce que tu veux… De toutes façons, elle te détestera quand même ! si tu lui dis la vérité maintenant, tu as une chance pour que ça lui ait passé quand elle sortira de chez les désartibulés du ciboulot !

- Haaa ! fit Crabbe dans un éclair de compréhension soudaine.

- Ça y est ! C'est monté au cerveau ? Je peux partir maintenant ? Tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe quand tu voudras que je poste ta lettre ! Ou plutôt non ! Je ne veux pas risquer une autre conversation aussi sordide que celle-ci ! Tu n'auras qu'à porter ton courrier à Londubat, il me le fera passer ! Ce sera plus discret, de plus…

Cette fois, elle ne laissa pas son camarade la retenir. D'un geste pressé de la tête, elle ordonna à Harry d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire sur un petit salut à Vincent Crabbe, médusé.

…

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry laissa libre cours à son hilarité et Ellie à son exaspération.

- Et si vous avez des petits, ne m'en gardez surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle devant la porte fermée, redoublant le fou rire d'Harry.

Il s'appuyait contre le mur et essuyait ses yeux pleins de larmes de rire. Elle se fâchait et voulait quitter le couloir au plus vite. Soudain, Harry cessa de rire et sur un impérieux « Attends-moi dans la salle des Quatre Maisons » il se dirigea vivement vers les toilettes des garçons à quelques pas de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La poignée de la porte du cachot tourna légèrement et Ellie prit la fuite vers l'abri de la salle commune à toutes les Maisons.

* * *

RAR :

**_Vie : Je suis sur que le traitre est ... Victor ! Car dans une review tu as dit que krum ne s' attachait pas que pour l' amour à hermione _**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je répondais juste à la remarque : L'amour rend-il Viktor aveugle ? Et j'ai précisé : l'amour, ou peut-être autre chose… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Viktor – ex joueur de Quidditch qui a tout perdu- à s'aveugler ainsi ? **_ou tu la laissait supposer ainsi que dans ce dernier chapitre il me semble très distant peut-etre pris de remords.._** C'est une interprétation possible… Le fait est qu'il est mal à l'aise… **_Ils sont trop mignon Ellie et Harry ! Ils ont vraiment évolués !_** Heureusement ! Ils ne pouvaient rester tels qu'ils étaient, ce n'est pas possible.

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : mais sa serais bien qu'il arrive un truc a ron aussi. blessure, ou autre, parce que depuis le début, il est comme épargner_**, tu trouves ? Il commence la première partie avec une mâchoire déboîtée, il enchaîne avec les dragées de ses frères, ensuite il va se perdre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard et il doit traverser la forêt, puis il est obligé d'embrasser Hermione, après on lui enlève Percy, Bellatrix lui tue-ou presque- sa chérie, Malefoy manque le défigurer, sa sœur est une chipie, sa mère est tout le temps sur son dos, son meilleur ami est un héros, il prend des cognards dans la tête, de toutes sortes, il n'a pas de nouvelles de Charlie, son rat lui bouffe la vie, personne n'écoute jamais ce qu'il dit, et pour finir, l'ex de sa petite amie débarque bien décidé à reprendre l'histoire là où il s'était arrêté… ca fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café, non ? **_et je pense que sa l'aiderais peut-êter a mieux voir ce qui l'entoure, parce que franchement, en ce moment, il est vraiment trop égocentrique. et aussi, peut-être qu'il devrait confronter Krum, ou Krum viennent lui parler. Il a l'air de c'être rendu compte de ce qui ce apssait entre lui et hermionne, qu'il règle le problème tout les deux, comme des hommes, au lieu de l'enfent qu'est en ce moment ron_** Mais ce sont tous des enfants. Ils sont peut être amenés à se conduire en adultes à certains moments, dans certaines circonstances, mais on ne peut leur demander d'être des adultes tout le temps, à leur âge. Et puis c'est Ron, ça… Il manque d'une profonde coordination entre ses pensées et ses actes. Il pense noir, et il dit blanc. Il est en décalage tout le temps, avec la réalité ? avec lui-même sans doute ; Trop peur de se laisser voir tel qu'il croit être… Mais c'est sûr il faudrait que quelque chose le recadre… espérons que le réglage se fera en douceur…

**_Lyane : Je suis à la fois terriblement impatiente de savoir ce qui va se passer et j'angoisse presque d'arrivr àa la fin de cette fic que je suis depuis plusieurs mois. Surtout que tu postes régulièrement! Bref, je suis toute perdue. Tu voudrais pas me raconter ta fin et me lancer un Oubliette derrière?_** Hahahahahahaha ! Si je savais faire, je l'aurais fait sur moi-même pour lire le T6…

**_louve26 : Autant dire que j'attends avec impatience le final qui sera à la hauteur d'un grand huit avec triple looping !_** Argh ! je sais pas ! pour l'instant ça a plutôt l'air d'un amas enchevêtré de tôles et d'armatures… bref ça ressemble pas à grand-chose…  
Bien sûr, je le concède, si tu devais publier ta fic, le résultat serait une belle petite encyclopédie mais bon, développer les personnages annexes comme Neville et Luna, c'est très sympa. En créer d'autres comme l'oncle Longdubat et Ellie, c'était aussi génial. Oui mais comme tu le dis, je n'ai pas d'éditeur avec une tronçonneuse derrière moi qui crierait tous les trois chapitres : A la trappe !  
**_Enfin, pour conclure cette review un peu longuette, j'avoue bien aimer Nott. J'ai l'impression qu'il représente le "prototype" le plus SERPENTARD dans toute sa splendeur. Il ressemble à un Jedusor sans ses travers de psychopathe, c'est drôle n'est-ce pas ? Déterminé, malin, réfléchi, d'une intelligence machiavélique mais très éloigné quand même de toutes les idées destructrices qui caractérisent Voldemort et ses sbires..._** Une chose est certaine, Théodore Nott n'éprouve pas la fascination de Voldemort pour la mort, ni pour la sienne, ni pour celle des autres… Etre dans la lumière ne l'intéresse pas plus. Il a sans doute compris que les meilleurs marionnettistes étaient ceux qu'on ne voyait pas.  
**_Par contre, en ce moment, où est donc le courage des Gryffondors chez notre super-préfète Hermione ? Ts, ts, cette histoire va très mal finir si elle n'arrive pas à éclaircir sa relation avec notre bombe à retardement ambulante qu'est Ron auprès de Krum._** Une grenade dégoupillée ! C'est ce que je m'échine à dire depuis… pfff ! à propos de Ron… Mais il y a plusieurs sortes de courage. Il y en a qui sont capables d'affronter les dragons sans trembler, et qui tournent les talons face à des décisions qui engagent leur vie et leurs sentiments… Et puis, il faut dire une chose quand même… Etre courageux ne veut pas dire avoir du courage tout le temps et en toutes circonstances… C'est épuisant d'être de courageux Gryffondor !

**_The Rattlesnake_****_ : Je viens enfin d'arriver au dernier chapitre que tu as mis en ligne. J'ai la premières et la deuxième partie d'un coté je voudrais de féliciter pour ton talent d'écriture mais d'un autre coté je voulais te dire que par ta faute je suis devenu insoniaque je n' arriver pas m'arretter de lire, et ma copine ne comprenait pas au début mais maitenant c'est elle qui n'arrive pu à s'arreter._** Pourtant, je t'assure que je suis sincèrement pour la paix des ménages… merci pour vos encouragements à tous les deux…

**_Choups_****_ : encore beaucoup de chapitres pour une seule journée (et c'est pas fini), comme à Halloween, on voit qu'on approche d'une attaque... le compte à rebours à commencé…_** gniark gniark gniark… heu… désolée… la fatigue sans doute**_… Et j'y pensais plus : bientot il va bien faloir que certains meurent, des deux côtés... Argh. _**C'est assez probable, oui, hélas…

**_Petite Plume : J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que Krum voulait dire à Harry. Sa dernière phrase, quand il dit qu'il était près à l'aider de n'importe quelle façon m'a ... A relancer mon imagination. Je le vois bien partir bille en tête au devant des ennemis. Après tout, il n'a plus rien à perdre. La personne qu'il aime ne lui dit rien. Et si elle lui disait quelque chose, ca l'anéantirait. Il y avait vraiment un sentiment de malaise sous-jacent dans ses paroles._** Mal à l'aise, Krum… oui et c'est pas fini…  
**_Et ben, Harry va pas encore pouvoir se reposer de la nuit. Après avoir tant traficoté avec son esprit, il risque vraiment d'être affaibli. Ou comment laisser une porte ouverte à un certain mage noir ... Il faudrait qu'il se ménage un peu le petit ou il risque de déclarer forfait avant même le début de la bataille._** Ben oui, mais il n'en fait jamais qu'à sa tête !  
**_Hermione devrait également clarifier la situation car il n'est pas bon de partir au combat avec un esprit envahi par de multiples pensées. Etre serein vis à vis des personnes que l'on aime pour pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à la tâche que l'on fait._** Si c'était si facile… !

chrys63 : **_Luna : j'adore comment tu developpe les personnages secondaires de l'histoire. je trouve ca normal finalement que luna soit médium. ca lui colle à la peau c'est en osmose avec son caractere._** Dans mon histoire en tous cas, oui…  
**_Les autres : bon tout le monde semble pret à prendre les armes mais harry et ellie ont raison comment vont-ils réagir face aux morts et à leurs vues? bon j'espere qu'ils ne prendront pas la fuite et qu'ils se défendront jusqu'à la mort (ce qui risque d'etre le cas) _**Pour certains oui en effet…  
**_krum : je me demande ce qui s'est passé. som comportement était des plus étranges._** Un peu plus de précisions dans ce chapitre…  
**_hermione et ron : ca à l'air de s'arranger mais il va falloir affronter viktor sinon j'ai peur que ca ne dure pas_** ; Vesala koleda, Ron…

**_Voldemort :. Bon sinon je croyais être au bout de l'horreur en lisant ta dernière réponse à ma review mais celle là est encore pire, j'hésites à conclure mais j'ai la nette impression que soit Ellie, soit Harry ou même les deux viendront à mourir, à toi de ne pas me confirmer ce que je viens abominablement d'écrire (je me déteste) ou même mieux de me contredire totallement ( merveilleux), de toute façon tu dois avoir finis de l'écrire si tu écrivais les dernier chapitres il y a quelques mois, non?_** La fic est achevée dans ma tête… mais pas sur le papier (enfin, sur le disque dur !). La pensée va plus vite que la main, c'est une réalité physique… Sans compter les difficultés liées à la rédaction et la cohérence de l'écriture… Je suis en plein dedans là… et brrrr ! j'en vois pas le bout…

**_jellyka_****_ : oulà Harry et cie a du boulot... plus ta fic aproche de la fion, plus c'est inquiétant... Et c'est pas fini…_** Aller, dis-moi que Harry ne va pas mourir? Ce serait pas juste... Si harry il meure je fait une fic sur ta fic avec une fin "et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" (lol) au moins douze, pour pas faire mentir Trelawney ! **_Et je vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait pas de nouvelle génération potter-mcgregor..._** Il y a tout un tas de raisons possible : 1) plus de Potter 2)plus de McGregor 3) plus de Potter ni de McGregor 4) encore un Potter et une McGregor, mais chacun s'en va de son côté 5) je dois vraiment continuer ? **_T'as pas l'intention de la tuer hein? Faut pas tuer Ellen! c'est trop un beau personnage pour mourir! _**oui mais c'est la mort de ceux-là qui font les meilleures fins… **_Promet moi qu'elle va vivre..._** C'est le genre de promesses que personne ne peut faire…  
**_Je te pardonne la peut-être mort de Harry si tu sauve Ellen..._** Une vie pour une vie ? c'est pas très déontologique, ça…


	104. Chapitre 183 : La Dernière Ligne Droite

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 183**

**La Dernière Ligne Droite**

Lorsque Nott sortit des toilettes, la première des choses qu'il vit, ce fut Potter, appuyé aux lavabos. Malgré lui, Théodore Nott eut un mouvement de recul. Potter fit un pas vers lui, les mains vides et les paumes levées, en un geste de non agression manifeste. Nott jeta un coup d'œil vers les portes ouvertes des toilettes vides. Seule une porte restait fermée. Il interrogea Harry du regard, et le Gryffondor secoua la tête. Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et un garçon de Première Année de Serdaigle sortit. Il reconnut immédiatement les deux occupants de la pièce et se hâta de sortir.

…

Nott eut un sourire moqueur.

- Hélas, Potter… Tu fais peur aux petits enfants…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répondre que la réputation des Serpentard n'était sans doute pas étrangère à la fuite même pas déguisée du gamin.

…

La porte du couloir s'ouvrit et Zabini entra à son tour. Il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis il jeta un regard mauvais sur Harry, un autre goguenard sur Nott et il s'enferma dans un box.

Nott eut une expression amusée devant la grimace contrariée d'Harry.

- C'est curieux, Potter… cette propension à te croiser dans les toilettes… Si cela continue, on va commencer à trouver matière à rumeurs… Ce ne serait pas bon pour ton image, ça… Tu devrais prendre garde…

- C'est toi qui devrais prendre garde, Nott… le coupa Harry.

Et il fit sortir de sa baguette, qui fut dans sa main en une fraction de seconde, une fumée grise qui prit la forme d'un dragon. Nott fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

- Des menaces, Potter… ? dit-il pourtant. Tu voudrais peut-être dire aussi quelques mots pour moi au… _Maître_ ?

Il fit signe à Harry que Zabini écoutait sûrement derrière la porte.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour toi, Nott, reprit Harry sur un signe d'assentiment. Je suis certain que Malefoy s'est déjà chargé de faire ton éloge…

- Je sais parfaitement quelle estime me porte _Drago_ Malefoy, Potter… ironisa Nott. Et je n'ai que faire de tes mises en garde… Je me garde fort bien tout seul, depuis toujours…

L'expression de son visage cependant démentait la voix moqueuse. Il s'avança jusqu'aux lavabos et ouvrit les robinets juste à côté de ceux où se trouvait Harry. Zabini ne sortait toujours pas de ses toilettes. Nott se lava les mains avec soin, sans se hâter. Harry ouvrit également les robinets de son lavabo, en grand, et le bruit de l'eau couvrit sa voix chuchotante.

- C'est ton éloge funèbre que prépare Malefoy… murmura-t-il avec précipitation, les yeux fixés sur la porte de Zabini.

- Je sais ce dont Malefoy est capable… grinça Nott.

Harry eut un geste et un claquement de langue agacé. Il saisit le poignet de Nott qui s'apprêtait à tourner les robinets.

- Le Grand Jour ! chuchota-t-il avec hargne. Ce sera le dernier pour toi si tu ne me crois pas…

…

Nott retira vivement son bras de l'étreinte nerveuse de la main d'Harry. Au même moment, le verrou des toilettes de Zabini fit entendre un léger grincement.

_Harry sursauta. Nott tira sa baguette. Et tout ce que l'ancien Salamandre vit fut Nott et Potter face à face, en position de duel. _Il jeta un regard d'envie sur les bouts de bois menaçants et quitta les toilettes, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Théodore Nott abaissa sa baguette et la rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Il regarda longuement Harry faire de même.

- Tu es un drôle de gars, Potter… finit-il par dire. Oui… un drôle de gars…

Et il sortit des toilettes sans rien ajouter de plus.

…

Ellen attendait devant la salle des Quatre Maisons. Elle s'avança vers Harry.

- Alors ? Tu avais encore quelques menaces à faire à Nott dans les toilettes ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry essaya de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce dont elle parlait. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me prends pour une idiote parfois, Potter ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, Nell, assura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas laissé Alba se charger de la commission… ?

- Parce que c'est entre lui et moi, cette fois, Ellen…

Il lut une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de bronze de la jeune fille. Il lui sourit et se pencha vers elle.

- Et puis… j'ai bien le droit de conserver quelques mystères, non ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. N'est-ce pas ce qui fait mon charme ?

Par prudence cependant, il ne la laissa pas répondre. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna vers le Hall. Et tandis qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers le deuxième étage, elle susurra à son tour :

- Tu n'as pas osé, n'est-ce pas…

- Quoi donc ?

- Venir dans mon dortoir… Allez, avoue…

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'une grimace dubitative.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, Potter… finit-elle par dire.

- Je sais… sourit Harry en la poussant dans le laboratoire.

…

Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà là, devant la Carte du Maraudeur ouverte sur la table. Hermione ne laissa pas le temps à Harry d'invoquer une quelconque excuse.

- Dumbledore est dans son bureau. Dépêche-toi d'aller le trouver. Et ne traîne pas pour revenir. Tu as beaucoup à nous dire, Harry, alors fais vite.

- Je passerai chez Krum en sortant de chez Dumbledore. Demain soir, ça vous convient comme rendez-vous ? On se retrouve tous dans la salle du club… je n'ai pas très envie de faire ça dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

- Ca va faire du monde, estima Ron en grimaçant.

- On se serrera… Tu as encore des recommandations à me faire, Hermione ?

- Non, ça ira… Ha ! Si ! Tu pourrais m'envoyer Dobby, s'il te plait ?

Ron sursauta.

- Tu n'as pas dans l'idée d'impliquer ces pauvres elfes dans la bataille au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Heu… je suppose que je peux dire que non… techniquement parlant… Mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler maintenant… je préfère d'abord voir Dobby… si ne n'arrive pas à convaincre les elfes de m'aider, je songerai à d'autres moyens…

Ellie se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi veux-tu les convaincre ? Tu n'as qu'à leur ordonner de faire ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent !

Hermione soupira.

- Décidemment, Ellie… Tu ne comprendras donc jamais…

Le sourire d'Ellen s'élargit.

- J'avoue que parfois la pensée Gryffondor m'échappe totalement… admit-elle.

Harry cependant ôtait des mains d'Hermione la Carte du Maraudeur.

- J'en ai besoin pour le mot de passe ! dit-il.

- N'oublie pas de la remettre à sa place ! recommanda Ginny, s'attirant aussitôt un regard sévère de son frère.

Harry quitta le laboratoire alors que Ron se penchait vers sa sœur pour lui interdire de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard de la journée. Harry songea que c'était là non seulement peine perdue, mais le meilleur moyen de l'y envoyer immanquablement, même si elle avait déjà d'autres projets pour ce dimanche.

…

Harry arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier montant au bureau rond tendu de rouge. Il jeta un œil sur la carte et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le mot de passe. Il se rendit compte que la porte était déjà ouverte et il mit le pied, très précautionneusement, sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'élevait, Harry distinguait deux voix qui discutaient. Il reconnut celle de McGonagall, sans entendre réellement ce qu'elle disait. Il percevait l'anxiété de la directrice adjointe au travers de son ton pressant et de sa respiration saccadé.

- Vous croyez qu'annuler le bal de Noël changera quelque chose, Minerva ? répondait la voix de Dumbledore.

- Ho ! Albus ! priait McGonagall. Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas fermer l'école avant la fin du trimestre… et je vous soutiens de toutes mes forces à ce sujet, vous le savez ! Mais… qu'importe un jour de plus ou un jour de moins ! Renvoyez les enfants dans leurs foyers vendredi soir au lieu de samedi comme prévu… Cela ne changera pas la face du monde !

Harry arrivait devant la porte du bureau entrouverte. Le silence qui suivit les dernières paroles de Minerva McGonagall lui fit craindre que sa présence fût révélée et il allait toquer quand Dumbledore reprit.

- Minerva… Tout faire pour éviter qu'une prophétie se réalise, c'est le meilleur moyen de la précipiter… Je croyais que vous l'aviez compris… Ils viendront, quoi que nous fassions. Et avancer ou retarder leur arrivée ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

- Ho ! Albus ! répéta McGonagall avec des sanglots dans la voix. Tous ces enfants…

- Ces enfants, Minerva, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, n'en sont déjà plus pour la plupart. Vous le savez comme moi. Nous vivons des temps qui font grandir plus vite. Cela s'est déjà produit. Et je suppose que cela se reproduira encore, hélas.

- Ne pouvons-nous empêcher…

- Minerva… Je sais combien vous tenez à chacun d'eux. Vous vous cachez derrière vos airs sévères mais vous ne pouvez me leurrer, moi…

- Albus… ce sont des enfants… Vous refusez de le voir…

- Et vous vous oubliez que c'est un enfant qui a réduit Voldemort à l'état de fantôme durant plus de douze ans. Il va devoir se battre contre lui à nouveau. Et il n'a pas besoin qu'on le traite en enfant…

- Mais…

- Minerva… Ce sont toujours les innocents qui payent le prix le plus fort. Vous ne pourrez les protéger de tout. Il faut les laisser grandir. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons décidé de la situation. Nous leur avons donné tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin pour affronter ce qui les attend. Nous avons fait de notre mieux, avec ce que nous avions à disposition et le temps qui nous était imparti. C'est à eux de se battre à présent. C'est à eux de savoir quel monde ils souhaitent. Pour eux. Pour ceux qui viendront après eux. Nous avons fait de même en notre temps ; mais celui-ci est révolu. Nous sommes devenus des gardiens, Minerva. Nous avons entretenu le feu et conservé la lumière. Nous avons fait notre devoir de mémoire et de mise en garde. Nous les avons laissé découvrir peu à peu l'ampleur de leur tâche. Ils l'ont acceptée. Le temps est venu, Minerva, où nous devons rentrer dans l'ombre. Et laisser marcher devant, ceux qui porteront désormais ce flambeau que nous devons leur faire passer. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, Professeur McGonagall.

- Mais qu'ils doivent se battre ainsi, Albus… Cela me révolte. N'avons-nous pas assez perdu de forces vives lors de la première guerre ? Que des parents pleurent leurs enfants, ça, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses, Albus, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses…

Il sembla à Harry que le silence qui suivit était plein des larmes de McGonagall et son cœur se gonfla de tristesse. Non pour lui. Non pour ses camarades. Non parce que le professeur évoquait des images terribles. Mais pour la vieille dame qui pleurait.

Il entendit un froissement d'étoffes dans le bureau et un bruit de chaise qu'on recule. La voix de Dumbledore à nouveau s'éleva à peine dans le silence feutré.

- Minerva, ma très chère, j'ai confiance, en vous, en ces enfants qu'il n'est pas encore temps de pleurer. Nous avons su montrer le chemin de l'espoir à ceux dont nous avions la charge. La bannière de Poudlard flottera encore longtemps très haut sur ce château. Et flotterait-elle sur des ruines, tant qu'il restera une seule personne fidèle à l'esprit des Fondateurs dans notre monde, l'Ombre n'aura pas encore gagné.

- Puissiez-vous avoir raison, Albus…

Harry l'entendit se moucher bruyamment.

- Bien… fit-elle enfin d'une voix plus ferme. J'ai étudié avec attention le plan d'évacuation des quartiers de Serpentard avec Algernon… et je suis inquiète. Si Malefoy ne se vante pas en prétendant qu'il détient un nombre suffisant de baguettes pour armer tous ses anciens camarades, nous serons confrontés à un nouvel Halloween. Sans compter que Malefoy connaît de fait les mots de passe pour accéder à ses quartiers. Les jeunes gens de Serpentard seront les premiers exposés, je le crains…

Elle s'interrompit et Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Une seconde, Minerva, je vous prie. Peut-être allons-nous avoir un complément d'information… J'ai donné des ordres pour que l'accès à mon bureau soit donné sans restriction à Harry Potter et je constate qu'ils ont été suivis. Il doit être en train de monter à ce bureau en ce moment même…

Il éleva la voix :

- Entre, Harry !

…

Harry poussa la porte lentement. Il murmura un bonjour timide devant McGonagall. Il n'y avait plus de traces de larmes dans ses yeux mais il évita son regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

Dumbledore l'invitait à s'approcher du bureau et lui présentait un fauteuil.

- Le professeur McGonagall s'inquiète des baguettes de contrebande de Drago Malefoy, Harry… continuait le directeur avec un sourire enjoué.

Le vieil homme qui paraissait s'éteindre la veille dans le bureau de Londubat avait cédé la place à nouveau au Directeur de Poudlard, vieux, certes, mais au regard vif. D'un geste lent, il insistait à montrer le siège à Harry.

- Peux-tu nous en dire davantage, Harry ?

- Pas grand-chose, hélas, professeur, répondit le jeune homme avec circonspection. Mais, effectivement, Malefoy possède des baguettes qu'il destine au groupe de ses Salamandres qui en ont été privés. Il en conserve une partie dans son dortoir, et une autre dans le bureau de Goldstein.

McGonagall sursauta.

- Mais… fit-elle.

Puis elle se reprit :

- Oh ! c'est vrai ! Nous avons rangé le bureau d'Anthony Goldstein et l'avons vidé de toutes ses affaires personnelles afin que personne ne soit tenté de forcer sa porte. Le mot de passe a été supprimé. Cela m'était sorti de la tête. Bien… puisque nous savons ce qu'il en est, nous pourrons donc confisquer ces baguettes…

Harry toussota, un œil sur Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur… Mais si vous faisiez cela, Malefoy se douterait de quelque chose. Et je ne donne pas cher de Théodore Nott dans ce cas…

McGonagall pinça les lèvres.

- Nous ne pouvons laisser ces armes potentielles à disposition… recommença-t-elle.

Harry toussota à nouveau.

- Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait une idée là-dessus, Madame… J'ignore encore laquelle, elle n'a rien voulu dire avant d'avoir tout mis au point… Vous la connaissez, n'est-ce pas… Mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle ait trouvé le moyen de neutraliser ces baguettes-là…

- Vous voyez, Minerva, insinua Dumbledore avec un sourire, quand je vous disais qu'il fallait avoir confiance en ces jeunes gens…

- Hé bien… concéda le professeur McGonagall, si les baguettes sont neutralisées, le risque de voir les cachots de Serpentard se transformer en piège pour ses occupants est moins élevé… Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même travaillons sur un système d'alarme, inspiré des méthodes moldues de Miss Granger, afin de prévenir l'école tout entière d'une éventuelle attaque… Les Serpentard seront prévenus qu'il devront, dès qu'ils entendront l'alerte, se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Là-bas, le professeur Londubat se chargera de les répartir dans les autres maisons où ils seront mis à l'abri.

- Hum… fit alors Harry.

McGonagall se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

- On a un autre problème à ce sujet, Madame, dit-il en hésitant. Il semblerait que le fameux contact de Malefoy soit un Préfet… Nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un Cinquième Année. Nous avons pratiquement éliminé les Serpentard de la liste des suspects. Mais il reste l'une des trois Maisons qui ne serait pas à l'abri d'une intrusion… si jamais les mangemorts attaquaient l'école.

- Oh ! fit McGonagall. Cela change beaucoup de choses en effet…

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Albus…

Il leva la main.

- Les salles communes sont encore les lieux les plus sûrs de l'école. Voyez avec les tableaux, Minerva, et les fantômes. Si jamais les mots de passe étaient révélés, il faudrait donner l'alarme le plus rapidement possible pour porter main forte à ceux qui en auraient besoin.

- Cela n'éliminera pas tous les risques, Albus…

- Cela n'empêchera pas surtout, intervint Harry, _que la peur et l'effroi ne saisissent les cœurs à l'heure des combats…_

McGonagall fit un bond sur sa chaise. Dumbledore pencha légèrement sa tête pour observer Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. A peine fut-ce si le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un sourire furtif.

…

- D'où tenez-vous ces paroles, Potter ? demanda McGonagall encore interloquée.

- Si je vous disais que Betsie Singleton me les a répétées ce serait un mensonge, Professeur, répondit Harry. Et si je vous disais que je les tiens de Luna Lovegood ce ne serait pas tout à fait vrai non plus… Mais peu importe comment et pourquoi je les ai entendues… Je les connais et mes amis également.

McGonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore, fort contrariée.

- Je vous l'ai dit, Albus, si jamais ces paroles arrivaient aux oreilles de nos élèves, ce serait la panique totale…

- C'est possible, Minerva… mais nous n'y pouvons rien cette fois. Les témoins ont été nombreux. Nous ne pouvons les faire taire.

McGonagall se retourna vers Harry, très agitée.

- Potter… commença-t-elle. Vous vous rendez compte qu'on ne peut accorder de crédit à ces mots prononcés par une jeune fille quelque peu… sujette aux élucubrations, termina-t-elle pudiquement.

- Vous sembliez pourtant prête à y donner foi, il n'y pas plus loin que quelques minutes, Minerva, répondit Dumbledore légèrement amusé.

Harry évita les regards des deux professeurs afin de ne pas laisser voir qu'il avait entendu le début de leur conversation.

- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de parler, Madame, dit-il cependant. Pour l'instant, Lavande, et ses copines sont très en colère, et elles refusent d'aborder le sujet. Mais dans quelques jours, il se pourrait que des rumeurs circulent.

McGonagall prit une grande inspiration.

- Nous allons droit à la catastrophe, Albus ! marmonna-t-elle.

- Minerva, voyons… tranquilisa Dumbledore. Vous avez toujours tendance à voir les choses en noir… Laissons Harry nous dire ce qu'il a à nous dire.

Il fit signe au jeune homme de continuer. Ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre son souffle avant de parler :

- Quand je sortirai de ce bureau, Professeur, j'irai trouver Viktor Krum pour lui demander de venir nous parler de la manière dont les mangemorts conçoivent la guerre, mais pas au point de vue tactique cette fois…

- Potter ! s'étrangla McGonagall les mains sur la bouche. Vous… Vous… n'y songez pas !

- Je crains que oui, Madame, répondit Harry désolé. Si on ne peut faire mentir une prophétie, alors autant se préparer à son accomplissement. D'après Luna Lovegood, les oracles ne sont jamais que des avertissements, des mises en garde contre ce qui arrivera de toutes façons… De la même manière que nous n'avons pu empêcher Peter Pettigrew de rejoindre son maître et lui rendre une partie de sa puissance, nous n'empêcherons pas Voldemort de lancer son armée contre Poudlard. Autant nous y préparer du mieux que nous pourrons. Faire croire à mes camarades qu'ils sont invincibles, qu'ils vaincront parce qu'ils luttent pour une cause juste, ou que je les protégerai de ma seule présence ne serait pas honnête. Je sais que leur montrer du doigt le spectre de leur propre mort, ou de ceux qu'ils aiment, peut leur faire peur. Mais si cela doit arriver, il vaut mieux qu'ils prennent peur maintenant, et qu'ils choisissent de se mettre à l'abri lorsque l'heure des combats sonnera, plutôt qu'ils ne chancèlent lorsqu'on aura besoin d'eux. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux ont déjà fait l'apprentissage de la peur et de l'affliction. Mais beaucoup trop n'ont encore aucune idée de ce qui les attend. Ce qui est arrivé à Halloween n'est rien comparé à ce qui risque d'arriver bientôt. Il faut qu'ils en prennent conscience.

McGonagall l'observait en silence, les yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes carrées ; et Dumbledore la regardait elle, à la fois amusé et ému.

- Etes-vous certain que Viktor Krum acceptera ce que vous voulez lui demander, Potter ? dit-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Je n'en sais rien encore, Madame. Mais je lui dirai la même chose qu'à vous et je ne crois pas qu'il me refusera son aide. S'il le faisait, cependant, je comprendrais. Et nous trouverions autre chose pour mettre mes camarades face à la vérité qui nous attend tous.

McGonagall se raidit.

- Vous êtes bien catégorique Potter, dit-elle avec appréhension.

Harry lui sourit, sans insolence.

- Je suis mal placé pour nier l'existence des prophéties, Professeur. Je ne parle pas de leur exactitude, ni de leur accomplissement. Je ne parle que de leur existence.

Il se tourna à son tour vers Dumbledore :

- Je suppose que vous avez longuement étudié cette nouvelle prédiction, Professeur. Nous avons réfléchi, mes amis et moi-même, à sa signification. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur son sens. Certains veulent voir la victoire des forces du mal ; d'autres trouvent encore en ces mots l'espoir d'une victoire et la force de se battre. Je doute que vous m'éclairiez sur la manière d'interpréter cette énigme…

Dumbledore sourit à son tour.

- J'ai longuement étudié cette prophétie, Harry. Et d'autres avec moi ; et j'avoue que nous ne sommes pas non plus d'accord sur le sens à donner à certains termes. Il semblerait que cela signifie plus que nous ne voulions le croire. Mais tant que l'heure des combats ne sera pas venue, tout ce que je peux croire demeurera du domaine du conditionnel. J'espère fortement que cette prédiction se décline en deux parties. Et s'il ne fait aucun doute que la première nous annonce l'intrusion brutale des forces du mal à l'intérieur de Poudlard, je veux croire que la seconde nous parle d'alliés impromptus…

- Vous êtes trop confiant, Albus… murmura Minerva McGonagall.

- Minerva… appela doucement Dumbledore. Savez-vous quand ont lieu les heures les plus sombres ? Juste avant que l'aube se lève. Toujours. Quel que soit le temps, la saison, ou les circonstances.

- _Aux heures les plus sombres avant que l'aube se lève…_ murmura Harry, s'attirant à nouveau un regard presque craintif de McGonagall.

- Pour moi c'est un message d'espoir, Minerva. Comme le soleil après la pluie, le printemps après l'hiver. Pour qu'une aube nouvelle se lève, il faut passer par la nuit noire… C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

…

Minerva McGonagall ferma les yeux.

- Et quel prix paierons-nous cette aube nouvelle ? ce nouvel ordre ? ce printemps en promesse ?

- Trop cher sans doute, répondit Dumbledore. Trop cher pour nous qui savons le prix de la vie… Et nous prendrons sur nous les larmes et le chagrin, tout le poids de ces vies trop tôt effacées. Pour laisser à ceux qui auront survécu le droit de vivre. C'est aussi pour cela qu'ils se battent. Cette guerre leur aura coûté une partie de leur jeunesse. Nous serons là pour veiller à ce que le reste de leur vie leur soit rendu meilleur.

- Albus… Vous le savez… Rien n'effacera ce qu'ils auront vécu…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Minerva…

Il se tourna vers Harry et le dévisagea longuement. Un peu gêné, Harry s'agita sur sa chaise.

- Professeur… dit-il pour changer de sujet. Je dois vous dire autre chose… Hier soir, Voldemort a appelé ses fidèles…

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Nous le savons, Harry. Nous étions sur le qui-vive mais il n'y a pas eu d'attaque hier soir.

- Un dernier entraînement avant l'assaut ?

- Ou les dernières consignes avant l'ultime appel, admit Dumbledore.

Harry sursauta. Dumbledore l'interrogea du regard. Harry frappa son front du plat de la main.

- Bien sûr ! laissa-t-il échapper dans un accent de compréhension soudaine. Mais comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Comment n'y avons-nous pas tous pensé plus tôt… !

Il se mit à rire tout seul. Tout se mettait en place. Tout s'expliquait. Sauf pour McGonagall qui commençait à le regarder avec inquiétude. Dumbledore sourit à Harry :

- Pourrais-tu rassurer Minerva, Harry… J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle aimerait bien comprendre elle aussi…

Harry s'avança vers le bureau et se tourna à demi vers McGonagall.

- C'est hier matin, Malefoy l'a dit à Nott, qu'il a reçu son dernier message de Voldemort. Ses dernières instructions. Plus rien ne doit bouger jusqu'au grand jour… Cette nuit j'ai eu accès à l'esprit de Voldemort et il est persuadé que je suis anéanti de douleur et de colère. Donc, si j'applique les méthodes du professeur Londubat, je peux dire deux choses : la première, c'est que Drago n'a pas du le tenir encore informé de l'échec de la tentative de meurtre sur Ellen. Ce qui signifie que soit il n'a pas osé, soit il n'a pas échangé de courrier avec son maître depuis. Compte tenu de la surveillance exercée par l'Ordre et le Ministère sur tout un chacun, je pense la deuxième éventualité est assez proche de la vérité. Il n'aura pas voulu prendre de risques, ni en avertissant Voldemort de ses défaites, ni en multipliant les contacts. Peut-être en a-t-il même reçu l'ordre. Ce qui signifie également que le message d'hier était les dernières consignes de Voldemort à son Cavalier, confirmé par le fait que Drago Malefoy a annoncé à Nott qu'il attendait un signal pour rassembler ses forces, les armer et les lancer à l'assaut de Poudlard de l'intérieur en attendant celles qui viendront de l'extérieur. Un peu l'inverse de Halloween… où c'était Malefoy qui devait lancer l'appel. Cette fois, ce sera Voldemort qui décidera du moment. Et le meilleur moyen de prévenir Malefoy de l'imminence de l'attaque ?

McGonagall porta la main à sa bouche.

- La Marque ! murmura-t-elle. Mais cela signifie qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre appel d'ici le moment de l'attaque…

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne laissera pas passer trop longtemps, approuva Dumbledore. Il ne peut laisser ses mangemorts sans leur ration de violence et de combats…

- Cela veut dire également que Malefoy n'aura qu'une marge de manœuvre très étroite, réfléchit McGonagall.

- Pas forcement, répondit Harry. Dans ses dernières instruction, Voldemort a très bien pu lui dire : deux heures après l'appel, nous attaquerons, soyez prêts. Il appellera en même temps ses mangemorts qui se rendront aux rendez-vous désignés d'avance avant de transplaner jusqu'au plus près de Poudlard. Il leur faut le temps de se réunir et d'arriver. Sans compter les impondérables du genre aurors et membres de l'ordre qui seront placés sur le chemin du château.

- Naturellement, acquiesça Dumbledore. Nous ne laisserons pas l'école sans protection.

- C'est pourquoi je m'échine à vous répéter qu'il faut neutraliser Malefoy et sa clique ! gronda McGonagall. S'il n'a plus de contact avec son maître, pourquoi nous en priver…

- Parce que tant que nous n'avons pas identifié son contact chez les préfets, Professeur, insista Harry, nous ne pouvons rien faire ; Ce dernier préviendrait aussitôt celui qui le relie à Voldemort et nous ne maîtriserions plus grand-chose. Nous ignorerions ce que déciderait alors de faire Jedusor. Puisque vous avez le moyen de savoir quand les mangemorts reçoivent leurs appels, vous pourrez prévoir l'attaque et mettre à l'abri tous ceux qui devront l'être.

- Un sorcier averti en vaut deux, Minerva ! fit Dumbledore en souriant du scepticisme de McGonagall.

Celle-ci préféra se tourner vers Harry que d'affronter l'entêtement du directeur.

- Vous avez dit que le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu vous tourmenter, Potter… Et qu'il vous avait trouvé dans un état de désolation propre à lui laisser croire que vous aviez perdu toute raison de vivre… Est-ce une conséquence de votre coup sur la tête ?

- Vous parlez du fait que j'étais à nouveau en contact avec Voldemort, Madame ? Demanda Harry pour gagner du temps. Ou du sentiment désespéré que je ressentais à ce moment là ?

- Les deux, Potter…

Harry grimaça et frotta l'arrière de son crâne d'où la bosse de la veille avait disparu.

- En fait… Aucun des deux faits n'ont à voir avec mon coup sur la tête… Mais ils sont incontestablement liés au fait que j'étais dans l'esprit de Drago Malefoy au moment où Voldemort a appelé ses fidèles…

McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? Potter !

- Il fallait bien qu'on en sache un peu plus sur ces intentions, Madame.

- Et vous en avez appris beaucoup plus en effet ! grinça McGonagall, sarcastique.

Harry dut reconnaître qu'en effet c'était prendre beaucoup de risques pour presque pas grand-chose.

- Mais une chose est sûre à présent, affirma-t-il. Voldemort est persuadé que son plan a marché et rien ne le distraira plus de son but tant qu'il me croira ainsi à sa merci.

- J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de recommencer pareil exercice, Potter ! exigea McGonagall.

- Non, Madame… Même si je pense que je ne risque plus de me retrouver convoqué à une assemblée de Mangemorts par l'intermédiaire de Malefoy, je peux vous assurer que l'idée de me retrouver dans sa peau une fois de plus m'est tout à fait insupportable.

Il frissonna, et même s'il mit un peu d'exagération dans son sursaut de répugnance, il était totalement sincère.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- C'est bien, Harry… Je te remercie d'être venu nous trouver. Nous allons réfléchir à tout ce que tu nous as appris et faire au mieux pour protéger ceux qui doivent l'être. Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais ?

Harry se tourna vers le cadre qui abritait d'ordinaire Phinéas Nigellus.

- J'aimerai m'entretenir un instant avec Monsieur Nigellus…

Mais le portrait était vide. Harry se leva et appela :

- Monsieur Nigellus ?

Il cogna du bout de sa baguette contre le cadre.

- Monsieur ?... L'avez-vous envoyé en mission, Professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

- Il devrait être là, reconnut le Directeur. A moins qu'il n'ait trouvé plus intéressant à faire Square Grimmaurd…

A cet instant, le portrait de Nigellus apparut.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, fit-il de son ton obséquieux. J'étais en conversation avec le jeune moldu et je ne pouvais interrompre ainsi l'entretien sans paraître impoli.

Harry le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, cherchant dans le ton ou l'expression de l'ancien directeur l'ombre d'une moquerie.

- En conversation ? fit-il avec circonspection.

- Effectivement, répondit Nigellus en lissant sa moustache. Votre cousin et moi nous sommes trouvé un point commun.

- Oh ! fit Harry avec un sourire. Vous moquer de moi, sans doute.

- Médire de vous serait plus exact, jeune homme.

Harry se mit à rire, un peu sarcastique tout de même.

- Vous voilà donc tous deux à votre affaire !

- C'est amusant, je n'en disconviens pas… répondit Nigellus avec plus de sérieux qu'Harry ne s'y attendait. Du moins cela l'était, au début. Et j'avoue que j'espérais trouver là matière à parfaire votre discrédit… Mais tout ce que sait faire ce jeune homme, c'est raconter comment lui et ses brutes de camarades vous forçaient à la fuite, avant de vous tomber dessus. Il ne se rend pas compte que plus il parle des humiliations qu'il vous faisait subir, plus c'est lui-même qu'il rabaisse. Et j'en arrive même… oui… J'en arrive même…

Il se tut, pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour observer Harry d'un peu plus loin.

- Vous pouvez garder votre pitié pour vous, Nigellus… répartit Harry en se redressant avec orgueil.

- De la pitié ? répéta Nigellus. Non. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que vous m'inspirez, Potter.

Il sourit, chassa le sujet de la main, comme on chasse une mouche.

- Peu importe, ce que je pense ne vous soucie guère, n'est-ce pas… Vous vouliez me voir ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Pourriez-vous demander à Dobby de venir me voir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion ?

- Je suppose que la commission ne peut souffrir aucun retard…

- Ce serait bien que je puisse le voir avant ce soir…

Nigellus se tourna vers Dumbledore qui secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait rien de particulier à lui confier. Le portrait salua. Il s'inclina légèrement à l'attention de McGonagall et disparut comme il était venu.

…

Harry se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de Viktor Krum, dans les quartiers réservés aux Professeurs et il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui que lorsqu'il était sortit du bureau de Dumbledore.

On avait donné au nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal l'ancien appartement du professeur Rogue et Harry se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise alors qu'il attendait qu'on répondît à son appel.

La porte s'ouvrit et le visage de Viktor Krum s'éclaira quand il vit Harry sur son palier.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-il. Entre !

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, Viktor… commença Harry, de plus en plus embarrassé.

Mais Krum avait déjà ouvert tout grand sa porte et s'effaçait pour laisser le jeune homme entrer chez lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et tandis qu'Harry restait immobile, comme gêné, il se dépêchait de ramasser, sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, une couverture sombre qu'il roula en boule avant de la reposer au même endroit. Il avançait vers la cuisine tout en parlant et faisait signe à Harry de le suivre.

…

A part le fauteuil près de l'âtre, il n'y avait que très peu de meubles dans la pièce. Elle semblait encore plus austère que lorsque Rogue l'habitait – _mais Rogue n'habitait pas cet appartement ; il vivait dans son cachot au milieu des ses chaudrons et de ses fioles !_ Il n'y avait aucun ornement, aucune photo, et à part la robe de sorcier que Viktor portait durant les cours, il n'y avait rien de personnel. Harry frissonna et s'efforça de sourire à Krum qui semblait si heureux de recevoir sa visite.

- Assied-toi, Harry ! répétait-il pour la cinquième fois. Assied-toi… Je n'ai que du thé à t'offrir, mais c'est de bon cœur… Ha ! Et des petits gâteaux… !

Il ouvrit une boite en fer qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Ils sont bons, tu sais… C'est Molly Weasley qui me les a envoyés…

Cette fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement et il eut la vision fugitive d'un Krum vêtu d'un pull d'une couleur innommable mais avec un V triomphal sur la poitrine.

…

Harry s'assit à la table vide tandis que Viktor s'affairait à faire chauffer la bouilloire pour le thé. Il sortit la boite à sucre et fit apparaître deux petites cuillères et deux tasses. Il continuait à parler, s'empressant auprès d'Harry, le remerciant d'avoir quitté ses amis pour se joindre à sa compagnie.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les dimanches, souriait Viktor comme pour s'excuser. Et depuis que tout le monde est interdit de Quidditch…

Il poussa la boite de biscuits vers Harry pour cacher sa gêne.

- Le professeur Flitwick m'a promis une partie d'échecs cet après midi… Il est drôle, n'est-ce pas…

Harry haussa une épaule.

- C'est un professeur… dit-il maladroitement.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura Viktor. Je voudrais pouvoir me retrouver de l'autre côté, tu sais, Harry. Se serait bien plus agréable pour moi. Je comprends que je ne dois pas… Et puis, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en situation difficile vis-à-vis de tes camarades.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, Viktor. Mais… ce sera bientôt fini. Quoi qu'il arrive, de toutes façons.

Viktor hocha la tête.

- Mais je suis vraiment touché que tu prennes du temps pour venir me voir…

Harry rougit et toussota.

- Viktor, ce n'est pas une visite totalement désintéressée…

- Je t'ai dit que je serais là si tu avais besoin de moi, Harry…

…

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se lança, d'une traite :

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes demain soir au club de duels…

- Tu veux que je reparle encore de la manière dont les Mangemorts organisent leurs attaquent ?

- J'ai surtout besoin que tu racontes ce que font les Mangemort quand ils attaquent…

Le sourire de Viktor se figea d'abord puis s'estompa. Il quitta sa place pour se tourner brusquement vers la bouilloire qui n'avait pas encore fait entendre son sifflement caractéristique.

…

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, puis Krum demanda, la voix basse, toujours tourné vers la bouilloire qui prenait son temps.

- Et qui y aura-t-il demain soir pour entendre ce que j'aurais à leur dire ?

- Tout le monde. Tous ceux qui risquent d'avoir à faire à eux…

- Les enfants aussi ? Je veux dire…

- Oui, répondit Harry, interrompant la phrase de Viktor. Surtout eux. Je veux qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu.

- Tu veux que je leur dise qu'ils risquent perdre leur vie, si les mangemorts attaquent l'école ?

- _Quand_ les mangemorts attaqueront l'école, Viktor, il n'y aura pas de quartier. Tu le sais. Je le sais. Je veux qu'au moment où il faudra les mettre à l'abri, il n'y ait pas de temps perdu en discussions stériles. Je veux que lorsque l'alarme sonnera, ils obéissent aux consignes sans faire prendre de risques supplémentaires à ceux qui seront chargés de leur sécurité. Tu es le seul qu'ils écouteront. Tu es le seul qu'ils prendront au sérieux. Eux, et les plus âgés aussi. Tout ceci n'a pas encore de réalité pour la plupart. Ils se sont battus à Halloween, mais contre des élèves tout comme eux. Quand il s'agira de se battre contre ceux qui viendront bientôt, j'ai peur qu'ils ne se laissent submerger par la panique. Ils oublieront tout ce qu'ils ont appris. Ils se retrouveront sans défense aucune contre ces hommes sans pitié. Ils seront à leur merci. Je veux qu'ils se mettent dans le crâne qu'ils ne sont pas plus forts que la mort.

…

Viktor se tourna lentement vers Harry. Il était pâle.

- J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'il fallait faire partir tout le monde, murmura-t-il avec difficulté. Et il m'a répondu que lorsque les derniers havres n'étaient plus sûrs, il était inutile alors de chercher à fuir la tempête…

- Si Poudlard n'est plus sûr, Viktor, nulle part ailleurs ne peut l'être non plus…

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire les fit sursauter tous les deux. Krum se détourna à nouveau. Il versa l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Harry se leva lentement.

- Je vais te laisser réfléchir, Viktor. Si tu ne viens pas lundi, je comprendrais.

- Non !

Viktor se retourna vivement, la bouilloire à la main. Il renversa l'eau brûlante sur le sol dans son geste brutal. Il eut un sourire douloureux.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, Harry ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- Tes amis seront là aussi ? reprit Krum.

- Je suppose, répondit prudemment Harry.

Krum reposa doucement la bouilloire sur l'évier. Harry s'éloigna vers la porte. Il esquissa un signe de la main et ses mots d'au revoir ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il referma la porte sur l'image de Viktor dans la pièce vide et il eut mal pour lui.

….

Dès que Harry pénétra dans le laboratoire, Ellie bondit vers lui, délaissant semblait-il une partie d'échecs acharnée.

- Tu es totalement irresponsable ! cria-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que c'était dangereux ! Mais tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête ! Et tous ça pourquoi ? Hein ? Pour des…

Il ne la laissa pas finir. Elle était là, devant lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs non pas de colère mais de ce je-ne-sais-quoi qu'il avait déjà remarqué dans son regard la veille quand elle l'attendait dans le Grand Hall après son entrevue avec Isadora. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa sous le regard médusé de ses camarades, à l'exception de Ron qui s'écroula de rire sur la table.

- Je savais bien que les conseils de Bill serviraient à quelqu'un en fin de compte ! s'étrangla-t-il.

…

Ellen resta interdite quelques secondes encore après que Harry l'eût lâchée.

- On en reparlera… dit-elle avant de retourner à sa place avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans ce silence entrecoupé des hoquets du fou rire de cet idiot de Weasley.

Elle redressa les pièces que le jeune homme avait fait tomber dans son enthousiasme.

- Hum ! fit Hermione qui prodiguait toujours quelques coups d'oeil et de coude appuyés à Ron. Si nous en revenions à notre affaire.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

- J'ai fait appeler Dobby, dit-il. Il viendra dès que Nigellus aura mis la main sur lui. Je vois que vous avez informé Ellen de ce qui était arrivé hier soir.

- Oui et Larry a appelé également, compléta Hermione. A priori, il semblerait qu'en effet le contact de Malefoy soit un Préfet…

- Il l'est, confirma Harry avec assurance. Neville l'avait deviné.

Neville, à ce moment, fit un geste de victoire.

- Heu… dit-il pourtant, un peu gêné. Je veux dire : c'est embêtant, ça…

Ellen se mit à rire, ironique.

- Te gêne pas, Neville ! C'est pas tous les jours que tu as raison, tu aurais tort de ne pas le faire remarquer…

- Ellie… reprocha doucement Hermione avant de se tourner vers Neville à nouveau. Je n'ai pas attendu de savoir si Neville avait vu juste ou non. Luna va se charger de surveiller les personnes de sa Maison que je lui ai signalées. Chez les Poufsouffle, c'est Justin qui aura l'œil à tout. Chez les Serpentard…

Elle jeta un regard à Ellie qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne m'as rien demandé à moi… fit-elle remarquer.

- J'ai chargé Bobbins et Archer de me rendre compte des faits et gestes des Préfets, confirma Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? s'indigna la Préfète de Serpentard.

- C'est toi qui a une trop grande confiance en tes camarades ! répliqua Ron, assez satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! s'agaça-t-elle. Mais Malefoy t'a déjà dans le collimateur. Autant éloigner son attention de ta petite personne. Je ne crois pas cependant qu'il s'agisse d'un Serpentard, pour toutes sortes de raisons dont je vous ai déjà parlé. Mais si Bobbins et Archer arrivent à faire croire que nos soupçons se portent sur l'un des leurs… Le véritable intéressé n'en sera que moins sur ses gardes… Malgré tout, je crains que nous en soyons pour nos frais. Si ce que Harry nous a rapporté de l'entrevue d'hier entre Nott et Malefoy est vrai, et je n'ai aucune raison d'en douter, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter comme Ellie ouvrait à nouveau la bouche pour s'indigner, alors je pense que nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de surprendre sur le fait celui que nous voulons prendre…

- Il faudra bien qu'il reçoive ses instructions dans un ultime message… fit Ron avec évidence.

Hermione ébaucha une grimace.

- Je crains qu'il ne les ait déjà reçues, Mon Cœur…

- Oui, mais… renchérit Ellie. Ce fameux signal qu'il attend, il faudra bien qu'on le lui fasse parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre…

- Il se pourrait que ce soit d'une autre, en effet… hésita Hermione.

- Et tu as une petite idée ? voulut savoir Ginny partagée entre l'exaspération et la réflexion.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Je m'étonne que tu n'y aies pas pensé aussi Harry… surtout après ta mésaventure d'hier soir…

- J'y ai pensé, Hermione, corrigea Harry. Je crois aussi que le prochain appel du maître sera pour avertir ses mangemorts de se ruer vers Poudlard…

…

Tous autour de la table frissonnèrent.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Neville. C'est un signal discret et difficile à intercepter… à moins d'avoir un mangemort sous la main et de surveiller son poignet à chaque seconde…

Ellen haussa les épaules :

- Mais nous _avons_ un mangemort sous la main !

- Et tu crois que Malefoy voudra bien nous prévenir quand il ressentira la douleur dans son bras ? railla Ron.

- Elle ne parlait pas de Malefoy, Ron… répondit Hermione. Mais ne l'appelle pas ainsi, Ellie. Il n'est pas un mangemort. Il ne l'a jamais été…

- Nous verrons cela, lui sourit Ellen. Demain, nous saurons s'il a été ou non un mangemort.

Hermione pâlit un peu. Elle ne voulut cependant pas engager un débat à ce sujet avec Ellie, ni devant ses amis. Elle fit un effort pour se tourner vers Harry mais Ellen la devança :

- A propos, Harry, tu devais aussi aller voir Krum ce matin… As-tu eu la présence d'esprit de lui demander de nous avertir la prochaine fois qu'il recevra l'appel de son maître ?

A nouveau tous autour de la table tressaillirent. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que dans l'appartement de Krum.

- Je lui en parlerai plus tard…dit-il.

- Lundi soir ? proposa Luna.

Harry appuya ses lunettes sur son nez, comme si elles allaient tomber.

- S'il vient… oui, je lui en parlerai…

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir… ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non… répondit Harry. Mais il n'a pas promis qu'il viendrait non plus… Ce n'est pas une chose facile que je lui demande, vous savez.

- On le sait, affirma Hermione. Si tu veux, si demain il ne vient pas au club de Duels, c'est moi qui lui demanderais de nous avertir pour le signal…

- Ha ! ricana Ron presque malgré lui. On est certains qu'il accepterait cette fois !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel dans une horrible grimace.

- Il y avait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu droit à une réflexion de ce genre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon ! On fait quoi s'il ne vient pas ? On envoie Hermione le chercher ?

Son frère lui jeta un regard noir mais n'osa pas répliquer. Harry ne répondit pas.

- Il viendra, assura-t-il.

Mais il était loin de ressentir la certitude qu'il manifestait. Il préféra changer de sujet.

- Nott vous a appris que Malefoy conservait d'autres baguettes ailleurs que dans son dortoir ?

Hermione leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais où il les cache ?

- Dans le bureau de Goldstein.

- Ho ? Oui, bien sûr… cela concorde également avec le fait que son contact soit un Préfet…

Elle soupira et reprit :

- Il me facilite la tâche…

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de te rendre toi-même dans le bureau de Goldstein… prévint Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? se moqua Ellie. Goldstein n'est pas là. Il ne risque pas de séduire ta petite amie.

- Non, mais s'il prenait à Malefoy l'envie de rendre visite à ses baguettes alors qu'Hermione fait de même, tu imagines le résultat ? grogna Ron avec hargne.

- On se calme ! fit Hermione en levant les mains. Tu penses bien que je m'assurerai d'abord de l'emploi du temps de Malefoy, voyons Ron ! Et puis on n'y est pas encore ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu le matériel adéquat ni l'assurance de la coopération de tout le monde… Donc, laissons-là ce chapitre.

Elle reporta son attention vers Harry.

- Avant ton arrivée, Ron et Ellie nous résumaient la situation sur l'échiquier. Veux-tu que nous en parlions, Harry ?

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur les pièces qui s'ennuyaient sur la table. Il plaça les pièces blanches face aux pièces noires les unes en face des autres, ainsi que tous les pions, puis il saisit le roi blanc dans une main, le roi noir dans l'autre et les cogna l'un contre l'autre.

- Hé ! s'écria le roi blanc.

- Vous êtes fou ! jeune homme ! s'exclama le roi noir.

- Voilà ! fit Harry. La situation est-elle bien résumée comme ça ? Pour ma part, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait ajouter de plus.

Il ne laissa pas à Ron le temps de le contredire. Il se leva et dit :

- La séance est terminée. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Neville se leva aussitôt pour aller vérifier son alambic. Harry attrapa la main d'Ellen et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Au passage, il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione et sortit dans le couloir.

- Va chercher ton manteau, on se retrouve dans le Grand Hall, enjoignit-il à Ellie. On a largement le temps de faire une grande promenade dans le parc avant le repas.

Ellen s'éloigna sans un mot, bien qu'elle n'en pensât pas moins. Et dès qu'elle eût disparu à l'angle du couloir, il entra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

…

Mimi Geignarde était là, flottant au-dessus des lavabos, un masque d'ennui incommensurable sur son visage grisâtre. Harry lui dit « Salut. Ça va ? »

- Fiche le camp ! dit-elle.

Harry s'étonna. Quelle mouche piquait le fantôme des toilettes ?

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il sût qu'il n'eût pas du poser cette question.

Mimi lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Mais tout va bien… De toutes façons, tout le monde s'en fiche de ce que peut ressentir cette vieille folle de Mimi… Elle est déjà morte alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir dans cet endroit sordide… _Sans jamais personne pour lui rendre visite…_

Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment et Harry souhaita que Hermione se dépêchât d'arriver avant qu'il ne prît à Mimi l'envie d'inonder les toilettes.

- Si tu te plaignais moins, tu aurais plus de visites… dit-il quand même, agacé par les longs regards appuyés qu'elle lui lançait de loin.

Il eût mieux fait de se taire. Elle fonça vers lui et lui hurla en pleine face que si elle pleurait sur son sort, elle avait ses raisons et qu'il verrait bien, lui, quand se serait son tour ! parce qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur elle pour lui tenir compagnie ! Ah ça non, alors ! Il n'en était pas question ! Il n'aurait qu'à _aller au diable_ !

Et elle croisa ses bras sur sa robe sombre, son menton parsemé d'acné pointé vers Harry, attendant visiblement une réaction de sa part.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es fâché contre moi ? questionna-t-il, éberlué. Je sais que j'ai un peu négligé de passer par les toilettes du deuxième étage ces temps-ci, Mimi… mais tu sais j'étais très occupé et…

- Je sais ! renifla le fantôme avec hauteur.

Elle passa derrière Harry et posa son menton à hauteur de son épaule.

- Mais quand tu seras mort, tu seras tout à moi… minauda-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux plus m'envoyer au diable ? railla Harry convaincu qu'elle lui faisait une énième scène de jalousie.

Mimi se remit à pleurer en volant à travers toute la pièce.

- Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi, Harry ? Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal ! Et toi tu me rejettes comme une vieille chaussette ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me traites de cette manière ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut que répondre à part un « Moi ? » stupéfait.

Mimi cessa de geindre aussi sec et rappliqua devant lui, le regard furibond.

- C'est pas toi peut-être qui m'as dit _d'aller au diable_ ?

- Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça voyons ! Qui a pu te…

Et il se frappa le front :

- Peeves ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oui, Peeves ! hurla Mimi prête à se remettre à gémir aussi tapageusement qu'à son habitude.

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui accentua la colère du fantôme.

- C'est lui que je voulais envoyer se pendre ailleurs, Mimi, pas toi ! Mais tu connais Peeves ! Toujours à semer la zizanie…

Mimi fit une grimace dubitative.

- Moui… dit-elle, pas encore prête à se laisser convaincre.

Elle revint flotter tout contre l'épaule d'Harry, battant des paupières derrière ses lunettes.

- Pour te faire pardonner, tu viendras hanter les toilettes avec moi quand tu seras mort ?

L'arrivée d'Hermione dispensa Harry de répondre, sans le libérer de la présence curieuse du spectre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda rapidement Hermione avec inquiétude.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais venir lundi soir au club de duels.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle tordit sa bouche et mordit ses lèvres.

- Non, dit-elle avec hésitation. A moins que tu n'exiges expressément ma présence demain soir.

Harry secoua la tête, soulagé.

- J'allais te demander au contraire de ne pas venir…

Et comme il allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose, elle battit en retraite vers la porte.

…

Mimi Geignarde s'en vint soupirer à l'oreille d'Harry.

- C'est une histoire triste, n'est-ce pas… murmura-t-elle. Mais les histoires d'amour sont toujours tristes, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Non ! assura-t-il.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas encore mort…

Harry savait qu'il aurait du lui aussi prendre la porte sans demander son reste. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec un peu d'humeur.

- Je suis sûr qu'Ellen surmontera ma perte avec courage et dignité.

- Oh ! ça j'en suis persuadée, se moqua Mimi. Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais rassure-toi, je serais là pour te réconforter quand tu verras ton Ellen se consoler dans les bras d'un autre quand tu seras mort…

La colère monta à la tête d'Harry comme une bouffée de chaleur. Il eut envie de crier à Mimi qu'il préférait encore partager son éternité avec Peeves plutôt qu'avec elle. Il fit taire sa jalousie réveillée comme une poussée de fièvre.

Il se hâta de sortir des toilettes tandis que Mimi poussait un long éclat de rire qui n'avait rien à envier à ses lamentations dramatiques.

…

…

La journée du dimanche passa aussi calmement que possible.

Ellen ne proposa pas de parties de boules de neige. Ils sortirent dans le parc jusqu'à ce que le jour se fît avare de lumière. La neige avait une teinte grise sous le ciel alourdi.

Devant le perron, un bonhomme de neige que des Première Année avaient terminé dans l'après-midi portait un chapeau de travers, des yeux en cailloux, un large sourire, un balai « emprunté » au placard de Madame Bibine et sur le poitrail des badges des Phénix en guise de boutons.

Dans le Hall, ils croisèrent Rusard qui faisait avancer vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée une rangée de Salamandres manifestement peu enthousiastes.

Du Grand Escalier, des rires descendaient. Et on n'entendait que les mots de vacances, Noël, bal, robe, cavalier/cavalière entre les exclamations étouffées. Rusard jetait des regards mauvais sur ceux qui osaient montrer une telle joie de vivre en ces circonstances dramatiques. Il marmonnait entre ses dents _que tel qui rit vendredi, dimanche pleurera._

- Nous _sommes_ dimanche, Monsieur Rusard ! lui répondit Ellen sur un ton enjoué alors qu'elle retirait son écharpe de son cou.

- Oui… oui… oui… murmura Rusard avec un regard en coin sur la jeune fille. Vous vous croyez très forts, tous, parce que vous pouvez vous servir d'une baguette, pas vrai… Vous êtes tous à mettre dans le même panier, sans distinction… Aussi arrogants, insolents, irrespectueux et fiers les uns que les autres… Vous supprimerais votre baguette à tous, moi…

Harry entraîna Ellie dans le couloir, vers la salle des Quatre Maisons, avant qu'elle n'eût l'idée de répondre quelque chose d'encore plus impertinent.

…

Ils croisèrent les frères Crivey qui annoncèrent fièrement qu'ils venaient d'afficher les premières photos du tournoi d'Echecs dans la salle commune. Le rang des Salamandres vint traîner ses pieds dans les parages. Harry remarqua parmi eux les boucles blondes de Wilford. Le Serpentard marchait au milieu de la rangée, encadré par deux autres garçons.

- Hé ! fit Colin Crivey en montrant BJ Wilford du doigt. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Il est entré dans une porte, répondit en riant Andrew Archer qui arrivait des cachots en compagnie de Bobbins et quelques Première et Deuxième Années.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Harry et désigna les deux Trolls qui fermaient la marche, l'air maussade.

Ellie poussa tout le monde dans la salle des Quatre Maisons jusqu'à une table libre.

- On s'assoit ! ordonna-t-elle aux Septième Année qui obéirent sans discuter. Et vous m'expliquez pourquoi Wilford a un œil au beurre noir sans que je sois impliquée !

Bobbins se mit à rire.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas si drôle, Fergus, le calma Archer. Si nous n'étions pas intervenu, on serait peut-être tous en train de faire nos bagages. Crabbe ne connaît pas sa force, tu le sais bien. Et Wilford à l'infirmerie, ça n'aurait pas été bon pour nous…

- C'est juste, admit Bobbins, mais avoue quand même que c'est assez jubilatoire de voir les Salamandre se dévorer entre eux, non ?

Ellie souffla d'exaspération et Archer se hâta d'expliquer qu'alors qu'ils empruntaient, Bobbins et lui, un raccourci, ils étaient tombés sur Crabbe et Goyle en train de secouer Wilford. Ils avaient trouvé la situation très réjouissante au premier abord, en songeant que Malefoy avait sans doute envoyé les deux gorilles bousculer son ancien lieutenant, pour le persuader sans doute de garder sa langue sur ce qu'il pouvait savoir. Cependant, ils avaient vite trouvé que Crabbe se laissait emporter et que la colère qui l'animait n'était pas du bluff. Goyle avait beau lui dire que Wilford en avait assez pris plein la tête comme ça, il n'en continuait pas moins à le prendre pour un punching-ball en hurlant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça et que ça lui apprendrait à vouloir envoyer les autres à Azkaban ; qu'il allait l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste, lui, pour lui faire les pieds…

En désespoir de cause, Goyle s'était tourné vers eux et les avait supplié de faire quelque chose. Parce que si Crabbe continuait, c'était certain, il allait y aller à Azkaban ! Et tous les autres avec lui, parce que l'école fermerait, c'était sûr… L'idée de voir tout le monde en prison était bien séduisante aux yeux de Bobbins et Archer, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser fermer l'école. Ils immobilisèrent Crabbe, relevèrent Wilford qui menaça tout le monde de se venger et bondit vers la sortie du passage secret. Pour tomber entre les bras de Reggie Grayson qui lui assura que s'il ouvrait seulement la bouche, il laisserait Crabbe l'assommer pour le compte. Archer désensorcela Crabbe, légèrement revenu à lui-même. Ils le laissèrent montrer à nouveau ses poings à Wilford qui se cacha derrière le Préfet de Sixième Année.

- Tu dis un mot, Wilford, et je t'achève ! menaça l'ancien garde du corps de Malefoy.

Et comme ni le préfet, ni Archer, ni Bobbins ne le priaient de se taire, Wilford prit très au sérieux les paroles de son ancien camarade.

- Grayson a ramené tout le monde dans les cachots… conclut Bobbins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet abruti de Crabbe avait l'air vraiment remonté.

Archer secoua la tête.

- Je ne sais pas trop ce que Malefoy lui a raconté, mais ça a fait un drôle d'effet sur lui…

Harry toussota dans son poing. Il se leva de sa place et annonça qu'il était temps de se rendre dans la Grande salle pour le repas. Les deux Serpentard de Septième Année quittèrent la table et Ellie se tourna vers son ami :

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Malefoy, n'est-ce pas… demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Harry prit un air innocent.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? fit-il.

…

Ils se rendirent au réfectoire où l'œil poché de Wilford fit le plus grand effet. Le pauvre garçon semblait complètement éperdu. Il se retrouvait assis entre Zabini et Goyle, très loin de Malefoy vers qui il levait des regards craintifs, et trop près de Crabbe sur qui il gardait un œil inquiet.

- Je suppose qu'il s'imagine, lui aussi, que c'est Drago qui a commandité son agression par Crabbe… fit Neville en s'asseyant en face d'Harry. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fier de moi, sur ce coup-là…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que Crabbe s'en prendrait physiquement à Wilford…

- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu donc ? se moqua Hermione en passant derrière lui pour prendre sa place.

- Pas à ça en tous cas… soupira Harry. Enfin… je croyais que Crabbe se contenterait de l'impressionner un peu, histoire de rendre Wilford un peu plus paranoïaque qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- Hé bien ! on a vu où nous menait cette stratégie ! asséna Hermione. Maintenant on a une véritable bombe à retardement dans les cachots de Serpentard !

- Il va partir, assura Harry. Je suis sûr que demain, il fera ses valises. Le professeur Londubat m'a assuré que Wilford serait mis hors d'état de nuire au plus tôt.

- Justement, chuchota Ron, le menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Ça fait déjà plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il a été arrêté, et on s'approche presque des quarante-huit… Ça fait un peu tard pour être au plus tôt…

- Ouais ! bougonna Seamus. Vous verrez qu'il va s'en sortir… mais je vous le dis, s'il reste ici, j'ai pas l'intention de lui rendre la vie facile !

- Ça va bien, Seamus ! gronda Hermione. S'il reste ici, tes menaces seront bien le dernier de ses soucis. C'est avec Crabbe qu'il partage sa table, sa salle commune, et ses retenues… Sans compter Malefoy…

- Oui Malefoy voudra le faire taire… murmura Dean. Il doit savoir trop de chose…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous n'avez donc pas de cervelle ? chuchota-t-elle avec exaspération. Malefoy ne veut pas faire de vagues tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu le dernier appel du maître ! je ne dis pas que ça ne l'arrangerait pas que Crabbe envoie Wilford à l'infirmerie, mais pas si ça risque de mettre à mal les plans du maître… Une fermeture de l'école l'obligerait à revoir sa stratégie et ce serait la seconde fois au moins qu'il devrait le faire ! Or, Malefoy sait qu'il faut éviter de contrarier le maître… De plus, il sait que Wilford se taira.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! grogna Seamus.

- Seam a raison, risqua Neville.

- Il a tort ! Vous avez oublié une chose… _Nous_ avons oublié une chose très importante. Corrigea Hermione avec sérieux.

Et comme tous la regardaient avec intérêt, elle ajouta en dépliant sa serviette.

- Wilford est persuadé de la victoire des Ténèbres. Il sait assez de choses en effet pour en être certain, en plus de ses convictions intimes. Raconter ce qu'il sait serait impliquer Malefoy et Malefoy est le bras droit de Voldemort, à Poudlard du moins et c'est ce que Drago s'emploie à faire croire en tous cas. Wilford ne souhaite pas la victoire de notre côté ; ni la défaite de l'autre camp… ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu à Harry et Neville.

- Il sait qu'il paiera ses erreurs et ses maladresses… continua-t-elle. Il espère que son silence lui vaudra la magnanimité de Malefoy et qu'il parlera pour lui au Maître. Et peut-être même espère-t-il encore pouvoir participer à la bataille qui verra le règne des Ténèbres s'étendre sur notre monde…

- Raison de plus pour l'éloigner ! insista Ron.

- Je suppose que s'il est encore ici, c'est que Dumbledore a ses raisons, mon cœur. Et je ne doute pas qu'elles soient excellentes…

Elle tapota la main de Ron.

- Rassure-toi : Wilford n'a plus de baguette, et Crabbe a l'œil sur lui… et ses poings le démangent encore semble-t-il… Crois-moi, Wilford ne pourra pas faire un pas hors du chemin sans que les deux trolls ne lui collent aux semelles.

- Alors j'ai pas trop gaffé, se risqua à demander Harry.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, cependant que Ron insistait :

- Mais au moment des combats… Ils se retrouveront tous les trois du même côté, Hermione. Et là, ils feront une trêve pour nous tomber dessus de concert !

- Ça, on n'en sait rien ! soupira Neville.

Il tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard et Ginny se présenta enfin à table. Elle contempla un instant les visages un peu sombres et les assiettes vides.

- Qui est mort ? demanda-t-elle en se glissant à sa place.

- Personne ! sursauta Dean.

- Alors pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrement ?

- A cause de Wilford ! répondit sourdement Seamus.

- Ha ! Il sera parti demain ! fit Ginny légèrement. J'ai croisé McGonagall et Dumbledore dans les escaliers et je les ai entendu discuter…

- Du départ de Wilford ? s'étonna Hermione. Dans les escaliers ?

Ginny fit mine de réfléchir.

- Voyons ça… McGo a dit – de son air offusqué, vous savez- Je le recevrai, Albus… Croyez-moi, je trouve que vous êtes encore bien trop indulgent avec ce garçon… Et qu'il porte le nom de Wilford ne me gênera guère pour dire son fait au représentant de sa famille. Je n'imaginais pas que vous puissiez vous laisser impressionner par… heu… je veux dire… Alors Dumbledore l'a regardée avec un petit sourire et a répondu : Si Magnus Wilford prend la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, Minerva, je peux moi aussi prendre celle de le recevoir… Et voilà ! Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? C'est pas bon ?

Mais Seamus Finnigan avait retrouvé le sourire en même temps que l'appétit, et il lui faucha la grande cuillère pour se servir avant elle.

…

- Vous vous rendez compte qu'on devrait être en train de réviser, là…

Hermione était mollement appuyée au dossier du fauteuil, devant la cheminée de la salle des Quatre Maisons.

- Chut… Hony… l'heure est grave. Ne me déconcentre pas…

Assis en tailleur à ses pieds, le dos contre ses jambes, Ron poussait d'une chiquenaude son Fou qui refusait de lui obéir.

Assise en face de lui, Ellie serrait les bras d'Harry autour d'elle, tout en réfléchissant à sa prochaine manœuvre.

Neville surveillait la partie, sur la banquette à laquelle Harry appuyait son dos. Luna lui montrait de temps en temps une phrase dans un article du Sorcier Indépendant de la semaine précédente. Les conversations chuchotées de la salle leur parvenaient à peine.

Harry renversa sa tête sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait fatigué, mais très serein. Et il entendait profiter de ce moment de silence et de calme jusqu'au dernier moment.

Soudain, il sentit un léger courant d'air et une présence nouvelle.

- Harry Potter ?...

Harry se redressa vivement tandis qu'Hermione dérangeait Ron pour regarder derrière son fauteuil.

- Dobby ? Où es-tu ? chuchota-t-il.

- Il est là ! fit Hermione.

Les grands yeux implorants de l'Elfe émergèrent de derrière le dossier du fauteuil de la jeune fille.

- Harry Potter voulait me voir ? demanda Dobby. Harry Potter n'est pas satisfait du service de Dobby auprès de sa famille ?

Harry lui fit signe de se taire.

- Je suis très satisfait, Dobby. Vraiment très très satisfait… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui voulais te voir, c'est Hermione…

L'Elfe leva un regard inquiet sur la Préfète en Chef.

- Ha ? fit-il avec hésitation.

- J'ai un service à te demander, Dobby, lui sourit Hermione.

Mais le petit être indécis ne fut pas rassuré pour autant. Il se mit à serrer ses doigts les uns dans les autres…

- Ha ? refit-il. Dobby écoute Hermione Granger…

Hermione se leva :

- Rejoins-moi dans le labo, confia-t-elle à l'Elfe. J'aimerais que tu m'aides et il faut que tu comprennes parfaitement ce que je vais t'expliquer.

Elle quitta la compagnie de ses amis et Dobby jeta un long regard alarmé à Harry. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander…

…

Pourtant, une bonne demi heure après que Dobby eût disparu sur les traces d'Hermione, aucun des membres du groupe n'avait vraiment la tête à ce qu'il faisait, sauf peut-être Luna, toujours plongée dans la nouvelle version de la Gazette et du Chicaneur réunis…

Ellie se dégagea de l'étreinte des bras d'Harry et se leva d'un bond.

- Après tout, elle ne prépare pas le casse de Gringott's… Pas de raisons de faire tant de mystères ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Weasley ? On va les rejoindre ?

Ron réfléchit une seconde, jeta un regard sur cette partie d'échecs qui avait perdu tout intérêt depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus là, et se redressa lui aussi.

- Tu as raison, McGregor… ! dit-il. Allons l'empêcher de se mettre à nouveau dans les pires ennuis !

Neville arracha le journal des mains de Luna et l'entraîna derrière les autres tandis que Harry se levait lentement, songeant qu'Hermione n'allait apprécier qu'à demi cette intrusion dans son antre.

Mais Hermione avait d'autres soucis que de se plaindre de la curiosité de ses camarades. Elle était assise devant Dobby qui se couvrait la tête de ses mains suppliantes.

- Dobby est désolé, Hermione Granger. Ils ont dit « Non ! Non ! Non ! » Il ne faut pas que Hermione Granger soit en colère contre eux, n'est-ce pas. Ils ont trop peur…

- Je ne suis pas en colère, Dobby… soupira la jeune fille. Je suis simplement un peu ennuyée… en fait, très ennuyée… Et un peu déçue aussi… Je pensais qu'ils comprendraient… Tu leur as expliqué ? Tu leur as bien dit que c'était pour défendre Poudlard ?

L'Elfe hocha la tête.

- Mais ils ne veulent pas aller fouiller chez les Serpentard…

Ellie s'avança. Elle toisa l'Elfe.

- Sais-tu pour quoi la plupart des sorciers méprisent les Elfes, Hermione ?

- Ellie… ce n'est pas le moment… je t'en prie… essaya d'éluder la préfète en chef.

- Parce qu'ils se contentent d'être des esclaves alors qu'ils pourraient être leurs propres maîtres… parce qu'ils tendent le cou à la main qui les frappe en espérant encore que viendra une caresse…

- Ellie ! répéta Hermione un peu lasse.

- Ordonne-leur de faire ce que tu désires, et ils se prosterneront devant toi. Mais si tu leur demandes de prendre le moindre risque pour leur propre sécurité, ils se mettront à trembler et à attendre qu'on vienne les tirer d'affaire !

Elle laissa tomber un regard goguenard sur Dobby.

- Même lui tremble à l'idée de se rendre chez les _Serpentard_…

Dobby ferma à demi ses yeux exorbités.

- Ellie, ça suffit… essaya Harry.

Mais Ellie n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse l'échange entre les baguettes de Malefoy et celles que tu as commandées aux jumeaux hier ? Je le ferai ! assura-t-elle.

- C'est bien trop risqué ! riposta Hermione.

- C'est hors de question ! trancha Harry.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Avec la Carte et la cape d'invisibilité, ce sera un jeu d'enfant…

- Et si on demandait à Larry ? tenta Neville.

- Non ! dirent en même temps Ellie et Hermione.

- C'est trop dangereux pour que ce soit l'un d'entre nous ! continua la préfète en chef. C'est pourquoi j'aurai voulu qu'un des Elfes nous vienne en aide : il pourrait agir alors que le dortoir serait vide, pendant les cours, ou lors des repas… On ne remarquerait son absence nulle part. Il n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour faire l'échange.

Elle poussa un grand soupir.

- Il faut trouver autre chose, c'est tout…

- On a trouvé autre chose ! s'entêta Ellie. Je peux le faire !

Harry tapa du pied et serra les poings. Il souffla d'exaspération.

- Non… Dobby le fera…

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Il ne faut pas qu'on te voie, Dobby. Tout le monde sait avec quel zèle tu sers Harry…

Dobby lança un regard blessé à Ellen avant de répondre.

- Mais personne ne fait attention à un Elfe, rétorqua-t-il. Surtout chez les Serpentard. Nous nous ressemblons tous pour eux. Et Dobby sait se montrer discret. Si les dortoirs sont vides, personne ne le verra, même pas les tableaux dans la salle commune.

Harry s'approcha de l'Elfe. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur l'épaule frêle. Il se rendit compte que la créature portait un de ses anciens T-shirt, qui lui faisait comme une toge retenue à la taille par une ceinture de corde.

- Tu voudrais faire ça pour moi, Dobby ? demanda-t-il doucement. Tu es libre à présent, tu n'as plus à obéir à quiconque, tu le sais…

- Je suis libre, oui, répondit l'Elfe. Et c'est Harry Potter qui m'a libéré. Je ne l'oublie pas…

Il esquissa le geste de porter la main d'Harry à ses lèvres mais se retint.

- Mais ça, continua-t-il, je ne le ferai pas pour Harry Potter. Ni pour Hermione Granger. Ni pour aucun sorcier. Ça, je le ferai pour tous les Elfes. Ils sont comme ils sont - et il lança un regard en coin à Ellie McGregor- mais ils ne méritent pas de redevenir comme au temps de Vous-Savez-Qui… Ce serait terrible pour tout le monde si Vous-Savez-Qui revenait au pouvoir. Et pour les Elfes encore davantage que pour les autres…

Il frissonna et secoua la tête vivement.

- Non ! Non !… Si Dobby peut éviter cela. Alors Dobby le fera. Au nom de tous les Elfes.

…

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda solennellement ce qu'il devait faire.

- Reviens me voir demain matin, avant les cours, dans mon bureau de Préfète en Chef. Je saurai exactement ce que nous pourrons faire alors…

Dobby hocha sa grosse tête difforme.

- Je viendrai, dit-il.

Il leva la main pour claquer des doigts et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Harry.

- Harry Potter va combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est ce qui est prévu, Dobby…

- Alors si Harry Potter peut affronter à nouveau le Maître des Ténèbres, Dobby peut se retrouver à nouveau face à son ancien maître sans trembler…

Il resserra sa ceinture et rajusta le T-shirt un peu large qui découvrait son épaule. Puis il claqua des doigts.

…

Ils restèrent tous à se regarder dans le silence.

- De qui parlait-il ? demanda soudain Ellie. Son ancien maître ? Qui est-ce ?

- Malefoy, répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur la première chaise qu'il trouva à sa portée.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione.

- Ça ne marchera jamais ! estima-t-il. Ils vont se rendre compte de la substitution. Dès la première utilisation…

Hermione l'interrompit d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Mais alors il sera trop tard, Ron… Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que personne n'ait l'idée de se servir des fausses baguettes avant le moment fatidique…

- Croisons les doigts ! murmura Neville en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le silence à nouveau s'installa. Hermione le rompit.

- Bon… soupira-t-elle. Voilà… C'est en marche… Ceux qui veulent sauter du train peuvent encore le faire mais c'est la dernière occasion je crois… Après, il sera trop tard…

- Il est déjà trop tard, grogna Harry.

Ron se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu, prévint-il.

Et comme personne ne réagissait, il ajouta :

- Je sens que cette semaine va être terriblement courte…

- Ou terriblement longue, corrigea Luna.

- Ça va dépendre de ce qui va se passer demain soir au club de duels… approuva Neville.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Krum ? demanda Ellie à Harry.

Il secoua la tête.

- Comme dit Hermione : c'est en marche. A présent, on ne peut plus influer sur grand-chose.

Il haussa une épaule.

- On verra bien…

…

Dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione se dépêchaient en avant ; Neville avait bifurqué quelques mètres plus tôt pour raccompagner Luna chez les Serdaigle. Harry et Ellie marchaient en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda brusquement Ellen.

- Je n'ai pas aimé ta façon de parler à Dobby, finit par admettre Harry qui ruminait depuis un moment.

- Ho ! ce n'est que cela…

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

- Non ce n'est pas _que cela_ ! Je sais bien que ce n'est qu'un être inférieur pour toi, mais… mais… Tu as tort !

- Ça c'est un argument ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu crois que ç'en est un que de reprocher à Dobby l'inertie de ses congénères alors qu'il a prouvé qu'il était capable de raisonnement et de libre arbitre, ne serait-ce qu'en violant toutes les lois de son espèce pour me prévenir du danger qui me menaçait…

- Non ! se mit à rire Ellie. Mais avoue tout de même que c'est stupide de ne pas faire pour soi-même ce qu'on peut faire pour les autres, non ? Tu sais ce qu'on dit : Charité bien ordonnée… Surtout avec les pouvoirs qu'ils ont… et sans baguette ! Alors quand tu entends cet abruti de Malefoy prétendre avec emphase que c'est la baguette qui fait le sorcier… Moi ça me fait rire ! Mais pour en revenir aux Elfes, ils m'agacent sérieusement. Qu'ils soient voleurs par nécessité, menteurs par crainte, et pusillanime par habitude, je veux bien le croire… mais il ne faut vraiment n'avoir aucune dignité pour accepter ce qu'ils acceptent… Moi je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de courber l'échine comme ils le font. Et je ne suis pas non plus du genre à dire merci quand on me frappe.

- Ça ! marmonna Harry, tout le monde en est bien conscient.

- Et toi Harry ? questionna encore Ellie. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je ferais gonfler la tante Marge… répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu vois ! fit remarquer Ellen.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air trop sûr d'elle.

- Oui mais moi… je commençais à me laisser convaincre que j'étais digne d'intérêt… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Avant je me contentais de fuir et de n'en penser pas moins…

Il mit son bras sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais combien de siècles ça doit faire qu'on dit aux Elfes qu'ils ne sont pas dignes d'intérêt ?

Ellen passa son bras dans le dos d'Harry.

- C'est certain, il y a plus de boulot qu'avec Crabbe ! Et c'est pas peu dire !

Ils firent quelques pas, elle leva la tête vers le visage d'Harry pour essayer de voir dans ses yeux s'il était toujours fâché contre elle. Et comme elle ne voyait plus de trace de contrariété, elle lui sourit, un peu espiègle :

- Tu crois que Granger a réalisé dans quelle œuvre titanesque elle s'est engagée ?

Harry soupira :

- Hermione est la championne des causes désespérées, Nell…

Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire rien qu'à la petite lueur qui brilla dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Ça ! se moqua-t-elle. Tout le monde en a été persuadé le jour où elle est devenue votre amie à toi et Weasley…

Harry ne répondit pas. Il resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur son épaule pour la tenir un peu plus près contre lui.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où elle retrouva ses camarades de Serpentard qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer avant l'heure du couvre feu. Ils fermèrent la marche du groupe et les laissèrent s'éloigner un peu. Non loin du bureau de Londubat, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- A tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

Elle secoua la tête, la main sur la joue du jeune homme.

- J'ai du travail et toi tu es fatigué. La copie conforme restera dans mon sac ce soir. Et puis, je ne sais pas écrire tout ce que je voudrais te dire. Et quand je suis avec toi, je n'ai pas très envie de parler…

Elle s'approcha tout près et l'embrassa.

- Merci pour cette journée Harry… dit-elle doucement.

- Pourquoi merci ? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- Parce que c'est une journée de gagnée…

Elle le serra contre elle.

- Je crois que je commence à comprendre les Centaures ! murmura-t-elle. J'ai hâte de passer chaque jour de cette semaine avec toi et en même temps je sais que chaque journée me rapproche du jour où nous devrons nous battre, chacun de notre côté.

Ce fut lui qui l'embrassa cette fois, pour s'empêcher de parler et de dire des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens. Elle n'attendait pas de promesses. Et quels serments pourrait-il lui faire ? Au jour le jour, plus que jamais, ils avançaient désormais vers une échéance qu'ils ne pourraient éviter.

…

La porte du bureau du professeur Londubat s'ouvrit lentement. Un « Hum » discret se fit entendre. Ellie fila vers les cachots sans se retourner. Harry, lui, fut obligé d'attendre le professeur Londubat qui le rappelait d'un geste.

- Vous permettez que je fasse un bout de chemin avec vous, Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tint sur ses gardes, sans même savoir pourquoi. Algie Londubat souriait de son habituel sourire bienveillant sur le même visage rondement engageant.

- Je suppose que Rusard ne pourra pas dire que je rôde dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu si vous êtes avec moi, Monsieur… répondit-il en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble.

- Ne soyez pas si nerveux, Harry, voulut rassurer Londubat.

Ce qui rendit le jeune homme encore plus agité.

- J'allais pendre des nouvelles de Viktor Krum, continua Londubat.

Harry se concentra sur le bout de ses chaussures soudain.

- Il m'avait assuré qu'il serait présent au repas de ce soir, quand je suis allé lui faire une petite visite cet après midi… et il n'est pas venu. Ce garçon m'inquiète, Harry…

Il tourna la tête vers le jeune Potter qui se hâta d'examiner sa baguette avec beaucoup d'attention.

- Je sais que vous et vos amis faites votre possible pour lui rendre son exil plus facile, et je souhaitais vous dire que cela le touche beaucoup, bien qu'il ait conscience que sa position de professeur ne lui permette pas d'approfondir certaines relations comme il le désirerait.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le vieil Algie avant de se replonger dans l'examen de ses ongles qu'il avait recommencé à ronger.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, Professeur, demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue. Il vous a parlé de ce que je lui ai demandé ?

Algie hocha la tête.

- Et vous désapprouvez ?... hasarda Harry comme le vieil homme se taisait.

- J'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez ni l'un ni l'autre à prendre une telle décision. Mais je suppose que… c'est dans l'ordre des choses…

Il sembla se recueillir sur lui-même, perdu dans des pensées intimes, avant de pousser un soupir et de retrouver son sourire doux.

- Vous a-t-il annoncé sa réponse, Monsieur ?

Londubat secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'il ignore encore ce qu'il va faire, Harry. En tous cas, il l'ignorait encore cet après midi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du passage qui conduisait au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Harry murmura un bonsoir un peu découragé et tourna les talons en traînant les pieds. Londubat le rappela.

- Harry ? fit-il en cherchant son regard. Si Viktor Krum renonçait à venir, envoyez-moi Neville. Ce que je pourrais dire n'aura sûrement pas le même impact, mais au moins vous n'aurez pas réuni vos amis pour rien…

- Merci, professeur. Souffla Harry qui songeait justement qu'il lui faudrait _réellement_ trouver une solution de rechange.

- Bonsoir, Harry, termina Londubat.

Et Harry vit qu'il lui tendait sa main droite. Il la prit et le professeur Londubat serra sa main gauche par-dessus. Longuement, il garda la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Puis il le lâcha et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

* * *

**RAR :**

**_craow42 : J'ai une petite question tu as dit ne pas vouloir écrire de suite a cette fic, cela veut il dire qu'après peut etre plus de 200 chapitre, ta soif d'écriture sera étanchée,_** hahahaha ! oui pour quelques jours… quelques semaines tout au plus ! **_va tu arréter totalement d'écrir ou vas tu entreprendre une autre fic parallèle ou meme sans rapport? (va tu laisser ton immense tallent inexploité et tes fidèles lecteurs dépourvu ?) _**Je n'en sais rien ! m'arreter d'écrire ? je ne crois pas que se soit possible. Une autre fic ? Heu… maintenant que je sais ce que c'est… remarque c'est aussi ce que j'ai dit après la naissance de mon premier enfant, ça m'a pas empêché d'en faire deux autres après… Il ne faut jamais dire Fontaine… vous connaissez la suite ! Mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je ferai après… il faut déjà que j'arrive à la fin, ce sera bien…

**_daniet : Dis donc violent ce chapitre. Je me souviens d'une scene ou rogue avait subi le doloris en meme temps que Malefoy et c'etait pas joli joli apres. _**C'est vrai, mais le doloris de Malefoy père était un vrai doloris avec toute la fureur de Voldemort. Là, c'était « seulement » le maitre qui se rappelle au bon souvenir de ses fidèles… **_Par contre, alors le coup de Voldemort qui appelle Malefoy au moment ou Harry allait savoir, tu ne pouvais pas nous faire ca! C'est pas possible..._** Mais si c'est possible ! **_Non serieusement, c'est quelqu'un qui a acces au bureau d'Anthony Goldstein...mais franchement je vois pas...et ca m'obsede! _**Je constate, en effet ! **_Pour finir la scene avec Crabbe c'est trop mignon. Franchement il me fait vraiment de la peine. Il a l'air tellement perdu. Et franchement personne n'est tres tendre avec lui. _**Oui mais il n'a jamais été très tendre non plus avec personne… enfin, à ce qu'on en sait… **_J'ai relu la premiere partie des secrets et franchement Rogue, il le traite vraiment comme un mois que rien._** Rogue n'a d'indulgence pour personne. Il tolère Crabbe et Goyle quand ils mettent des bâtons dans les roues d'Harry, mais rien que de penser que ce sont des Serpentard, il doit en manger son chapeau des fois… **_En tout cas, c'etait un tres bon chapitre... j'espere qu'on en saura plus sur le traitre dans le suivant...Et sur les conquetes de Crabbe... J'ai hate d'etre jeudi, mais dis tu voudrais pas publier deux fois par semaine, s'il te plait...ce serait tellement gentil...des le jeudi soir, je suis deja en manque!_** Hahahahaha c'est gentil à toi ! Mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Mon bêta lecteur ne tiendrait pas le rythme. Et je tiens à le garder.

**_Maugreyfiliae_****_ : Je t'avais écrit une des plsu longues reviews de toute ma carrière de revieweuse ( carrière qui n'a qu'un an et quelque, je le reconnais), mais mon ordi s'est éteint tout seul avant que je ne puisse l'envoyer! Gr! _**Ah ! je connais ca ! Moi, c'est quand je poste mes chapitres que ça arrive parfois. Une fois je m'y suis prise à 4 fois pour poster sur un autre site (mise en forme du titre, des italiques etc….) et tout ça pour m'apercevoir à la fin qu'en plus, le chapitre passait pas en entier et qu'il fallait le couper en deux pour pouvoir le poster en intégralité… Tout ça pour dire que je compatis…  
**_Bon, alors je réapitule tout ce que j'avais dit au sujet de Nott et Rogue: quand tu dis que ce sont les maisons qui font Poudlard, et non pas qui méritent d'en faire partie, je suis d'accord avec toi, seulement je m'étais mal exprimée. On dépeint souvent Salazar Serpentard comme un être fourbe, convaincu de sa supériorité, retors et j'en passe... Mais s'il n'avait été qu'un salaus, aurait-il été ami avec els autres fondateurs? Aurait-il fondé Poudlard?_** Disons qu'il avait les défauts de ses qualités, comme tout un chacun. Un jour un trait de caractère à pris le pas sur les autres et ca a été le clash. Des mots sur lesquels on ne peut pas revenir sans perdre la face… Car il y a une chose que je maintiens entre Serpentard et Gryffondor (les originaux) il y avait un point commun : et c'est l'orgueil, qui peut très vite se transformer en arrogance. Après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il précipita la chute des anges ?  
**_Et à mon avis, certains auraient mérité de se retrouver à Serpentard, mais le Choixpeau ne les y a pas envoyé car ils n'adhéraient pas à l'idologie , et n'auraient pas été à même de s'épanouir dans ce nid de vipères... Mais probablement a-t-il ressenti que des gens comme Ellen et Denis étaient capables de s'en sortir à Serpentard, et même enrichis par cette maison. Car Ellen serait-elle exactement la même si elle n'avait pas dû s'opposer sans cesse à des gens comme les Salamdres? pas sûr..._** Et que fais-tu de notre petite grenouille ? Ellen est comme elle est. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être à serpentard qui l'a rendue aussi « rosse » ainsi que l'a qualifiée une lectrice sur un autre site. C'est parce qu'elle est Ellen McGregor avec ses qualités et ses défauts qu'elle est à Serpentard. Ce n'est pas une question d'idéologie. C'est peut-être une question de choix. Ou de non choix.  
**_ET une dernière question: est-ce que cette nuit, tous à veiller Harry ( ou à être censés de le faire), n'est pas un des derniers souvenirs heureux et drôle de la petite bande? Que tu as placé pour faire une sorte de provision de bons souvenirs pour tes personnages avant la grande bataille?_** Ha ! il faut prendre ce qui vient et se souvenir de la fable du héron…

**_Trunks-01_** : Bienvenue ! **_Il y a 5 jours j'ai fait la découverte de ma vie. Ou presque. _**Tu as lu les 182 chapitres en 5 jours ? J'y crois pas ! **_De plus, le moment avec peter dans le vestiaire m'a fait penser au seigneur des anneaux, que j'ai adoré. _**Vraiment ? En quoi ? Ha ! peut-être dans les scènes entre Gollum/Sméagol et les deux hobbits… C'est possible ! je n'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, mais c'est vrai que Peter dans le vestiaire a quelque chose de Gollum. Quant à Ron, il ferait un excellent Samsagace… et Harry ressemble par certains cotés à Frodon. MDR ! après la trilogie de Stars war ! la trilogie du SDA ! **_J'espère que tu vas la continuer prochainement que je puisse lire la suite, avec tout tes fans._** Elle suit son cours… et elle est mise à jour tous les jeudis…

**_Etincelle de Vie_****_ : Par contre je suis un peu comme Seamus, tu ne crois pas que sa transe lui ait monté à la tête, à Harry? Parce que franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi il y a de quoi être euphorique! Enfin bon..._** Ben si, au contraire ! il a cru toucher le fond durant cette nuit. Il s'aperçoit que tout n'est pas aussi noir qu'il le croyait.  
**_J'ai pas très bien compris la fin du chapitre: Pourquoi Harry voulait que Ellie retourne dans la salle des 4 maisons? Parce qu'il voulait aller aux toilettes ou alors est-ce que ça un rapport avec la porte du cachot qui s'ouvre!_** Il a dit dans la salle des 4 Maisons comme il aurait dit dans le jardin de dame Agnes ou bien ailleurs… La porte du cachot qui s'ouvre, c'est Crabbe qui veut sortir de la salle, ça n'a rien à voir avec Harry.

**_Akeri la malicieuse_****_ : ouais, j'avoue, ma dernière revew était un peu nulle, mais ej voulait dire que depuis un temps, c'était le seul qui n'avait rien subit de physiquement, a part l'attaque raté dans le vestiaire. _**Oui mais si j'attaque Ron physiquement en plus de psychologiquement on va croire que je lui en veut, alors que je l'aime bien, ce pauvre Ron. **_et aussi hâte de comprendre comment malfoy pouvait recevoir son courier dans la salle des préfet. _**Si c'est un préfet qui est son contact, c'est le préfet qui reçoit le courrier et qui le dépose sur le bureau de Malefoy, discrètement.

**_cemeil : Dis... vu qu'on est plus qu'à 6 ou 7 semaines de Noel... les vacances de Poudlard vont arriver en même temps que les notres? ou pas? _**A peu près…  
**_Jme demande bien pourquoi Harry a envoyé Ellen vers la salle des 4 maisons... Oo _**parce qu'il n'a aucune imagination et c'est l'endroit le plus proche qu'il a trouvé.

**_jellyka_****_ : Et le traître, j'ai vraiment hate de connaître son identitée! c'est quelqu'un que draco croit impossible à soupsonner.. Tu m'intrigue beaucoup... _**C'est fait pour !

**_Choups_****_ : C'est bête que Harry n'ait pas osé (ou pu) voir qui était "le traitre", celui qui donne des informations à Malefoy... Quoique maintenant, on peut être sur (ou presque, on sait jamais...) que c'est un Préfet ... _**oui, mais lequel **_? Mais, pourquoi Harry est-il si heureux (ou en tout cas, il en a l'air) le lendemain ? J'ai pas vraiment compris..._** Parce qu'il l'a décidé !

**_The Rattlesnake_**merci pour vos encouragements.

**_Voldemort : Bon allez bon courage pour le copier coller du cerveau au disque dur (lol)_** Si seulement ! Je viens de passer 3 jours sur un chapitre… enfin pas vraiment un chapitre. Un épisode, on va dire… Et justement, j'arrivais pas à sortir ce que je voulais de mon cerveau…

**_chrys63_****_ : de plus,cette transe va le prerarer à la rencontre avec voldy car lorsqu'il va se retrouver confronter à son esprit, il retrouvera des sentiments qui à déjà ressenti chez drago. c'était un bon entrainement. _**Tiens c'est un argument qu'il pourrait ressortir à Hermione et cie… **_bon je me demande toujours qui est le traitre. pourtant tu laisses des indices mais je n'y arrive pas._** Cherche pas. Tu trouveras pas.**_ Donc tu nous laisse sur notre fin car ellie part en courant suite à la poignée des toilettes qui bouge et harry semble soudainement soucieux face à cet événement..._**Non… C'est la poignée de la salle de classe où il y a encore Crabbe, qui bouge. Et c'est après que Harry soit déjà parti vers les toilettes.

**_Lyane : Dis? J'ai vraiment besoin de te dire encore que ton chapitre est super?_** Oui !  
**_La transe de Harry me parraissait logique, j'ai eu une intuition soudaine de l'endroit où se trouvait l'esprit du Survivant quand Malfoy a dit que Voldy était tout impatient. C'était une trop belle occasion de parler de ce qui se passe quand on se trouve dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre_**. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté… c'est juste.  
**_Le réveil de Hermione et Ron. J'ai trouvé ça trop choux. Ron persuadé que c'est encore un rêve, Hermione qui reste très posée dès le matin, et surtout le fait qu'ils se soient enlacés en dormant. Trop choux (un peu moins mignon de se faire ronfler dans l'oreille, mais bon)._** Faudra bien qu'elle s'y fasse.  
**_La joie de Harry. Je plains tout le monde. Je suis sure qu'un Harry de bonne humeur et bien décidé à le rester doit être légèrement invivable. Déjà rien qu'avec Malfoy, il a bien commencé. Il risque d'agir comme un harmonieux mélange de Remus (pour le coté je sais ce que je fais), de Sirius (le coté je fais ce que je veux) et de James (le coté je suis de bonne humeur à en démoraliser les autres). Enfin, c'est un avis personnel._** MDR ! Tiens, c'est uen idée ça ! Comment vaincre Vdm ? Par un excès de bonne humeur !  
**_Retour à la transe mais pour le point de vue de Malfoy. Voir les choses comme lui les voit était super. On se rend compte que c'est vraiment un grand malade. On s'en doutait par son rôle dans ta fic, mais là, c'est impressionant. Personne ne lui a parlé des jeux moldus où on peut jour à conquérir et dominer le monde? Ca calmerait peut-être certaines de ses pulsions. Le pauvre_**. Malefoy… Il y aurait bcp à dire sur Malefoy. Outre le fait qu'il est comme on l'a fait…

**_Sined_****_ : Toujours aussi magnifique... J'ai hâte que la bataille commence, je sens quz ça va être GRANDIOSE !_** Et zou ! un peu de pression sur l'auteur !


	105. Chapitre 184 : Sursum Corda

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

**Il est désormais interdit de répondre aux reviewes dans les chapitres.**

**J'essaie de répondre aux commentaires par la fonction « reply » dans des délais raisonnables...**

**Revieweurs Anonymes, pensez à laisser une adresse mail si vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions…

* * *

**

**Chapitre 184**

**Sursum Corda**

Le lundi matin, Harry s'éveilla avec au cœur un sentiment étrange, une sorte d'excitation anxieuse. Il se leva sans grand enthousiasme, tout d'abord parce qu'il faisait un froid glacial dans la chambre, ensuite parce qu'il avait le vague pressentiment que ce premier jour de la dernière semaine du trimestre serait une de ces journées où il valait mieux rester couché.

…

Pourtant quand il descendit dans la salle commune, l'ambiance était légère. On ne parlait que de Noël, du bal et des vacances. Les garçons qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalière faisaient la liste des filles qui n'avaient toujours pas de cavalier, en râlant parce que les plus jolies étaient déjà réservées. Les filles qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalier regardaient d'un œil assassin celles qui refusaient une énième invitation. Dennis Crivey cherchait son chapeau et Neville essayait de se débarrasser de Jezebel Dawson qui lui réclamait un flacon de parfum qu'elle comptait offrir à Ronald pour Noël.

- Je ne fais pas le parfum pour homme ! tonna enfin Neville à bout de patience.

La salle entière se retourna vers lui avant de sourire de l'insistance de Jezebel. La jeune fille se hâta de disparaître, d'autant plus mortifiée que Ron descendait justement de son dortoir et qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il ignorait à qui elle destinait ce parfum.

Mais Ron était bien loin des préoccupations de Dawson. Il demanda à sa sœur où se trouvait Hermione. Ginny lui répondit qu'elle était déjà partie, chez les Préfets avait-elle compris.

- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas eu l'idée d'aller faire un tour… vous-savez-où… chuchota-t-il à Harry et Ginny.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! essaya de rassurer Harry. Je crois qu'elle va demander à Dobby de le faire pour elle.

- A propos d'Hermione… reprit Ginny en prenant ses affaires sur la table où elle les avait posées pour plier son manteau et son écharpe sur son bras. Tu vas au bal avec elle ?

- Evidemment ! tarda à répondre Ron complètement abasourdi.

- Elle ne m'en a pas parlé… Tu le lui as demandé ? poursuivit sa sœur.

- Mais… Mais… bafouilla Ron, pris au dépourvu. Mais non ! voyons ! c'est… c'est… évident !

- C'est bien les garçons, ça ! renifla Ginny. Je parie que tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu l'aimes, n on plus ! accusa-t-elle d'un air moqueur.

La rougeur subite de Ron était plus qu'un aveu.

- Mais elle le sait… bredouilla-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça ne fait pas de mal de se l'entendre dire de temps en temps. J'espère au moins que tu as pensé à son cadeau de Noël… Je te rappelle que si tu penses à un parfum, tu lui en as déjà offert quelques litres et que le dernier que tu lui as fait cadeau, elle ne l'a jamais mis…

- Oui… grinça Ron qui reprenait ses esprits. Et ça, on sait à qui la faute !

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et préféra battre en retraite. Ron, alors, se tourna vers Harry.

- Et toi, tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à McGregor…

- Non ! répondit Harry avec assurance. Mais moi, je lui ai dit… que j'irai au bal avec elle !

Il prit ses livres, ses parchemins et son plumier, et sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron sur les talons.

…

Le réfectoire bruissait de conversations animées. Là aussi le bal et les vacances étaient au centre des conversations, sauf à la table des Serpentard où la moitié de la Maison était privée des deux évènements. Les Salamandres tiraient une tête de six pieds de long et certains Serpentard ne se privaient pas de hausser la voix quand il était question des fêtes en famille et de la joie qu'ils se faisaient d'aller au bal avec tel ou telle personne.

Naturellement, il y en avait certain pour s'inquiéter des examens blancs de la rentrée, et des devoirs que leur avaient préparés les professeurs juste avant de partir. Seamus prétendait qu'ils l'avaient fait exprès pour leur occuper l'esprit tandis que courraient les rumeurs d'attaque de l'école. Il admit presque à regrets que Lavande et les Patil avaient fini par parler de leur séance de spiritisme manquée – du moins à ce qu'elles soutenaient avec un regard noir en direction de Luna. Une chose était sûre, la personnalité de la devineresse diminuait l'impact de la prédiction. On en parlait, certes, mais comme de _la dernière de Lovegood_…

- On verra ce qu'ils en penseront quand Krum aura raconté son histoire… bougonna Ron.

Harry, malgré lui, tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Viktor y brillait par son absence, une nouvelle fois. Harry se força à ramener son attention vers ses camarades.

- Tu as fait passer le mot ? demanda-t-il à Hermione qui venait d'arriver et essayait de rattraper son retard en avalant son petit déjeuner par énormes bouchées.

Elle hocha la tête et Harry comprit qu'elle disait qu'elle avait fait passer le mot.

- Par les Préfets ? s'inquiéta Ron. Tu n'as pas peur que…

Il n'acheva pas, se contentant de donner un coup de tête en direction de la table des Serpentard.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Ça ne serait pas resté secret, de toutes façons… réussit-elle à prononcer en déglutissant une grosse bouchée de brioche. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit pourquoi Harry voulait voir tout le monde…

…

Elle terminait de parler que le vol des hiboux emplit la Grande Salle. C'était une invasion de volatiles. Et l'exclamation qui monta des tables tenait autant de la surprise que du contentement. Il n'y eut guère que les Bannis de Serpentard et Harry à ne rien recevoir dans leur assiette.

Ron en restait bouche bée et quand le silence tout relatif revint dans la grande salle, il siffla entre ses dents :

- Ça va être facile pour contrôler qui a reçu quoi aujourd'hui… et découvrir qui est le mystérieux contact de Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a d'autres choses à faire pour aujourd'hui, mon cœur, répondit Hermione en ouvrant un coin du colis qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Ginny, elle, lorgnait sur le paquet qu'avait reçu Ron dans son assiette. Son frère escamota le petit colis dans la poche de sa robe avec un sourire sarcastique. Il se retourna vers Hermione et lui demanda :

- Tu viendras avec moi au bal, Hony ?

Hermione se mit à rire. Elle se leva pour quitter la table en s'appuyant à l'épaule de Ron.

- A moins que tu n'aies l'intention d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre… Bien sûr que j'y vais avec toi, mon Cœur… Quelle question saugrenue !

Elle se pencha vers son visage pour picorer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux courts de Ron d'un geste tendre et partit à grands pas vers le rendez-vous qu'elle avait donné à Dobby, son paquet sous le bras.

Aussitôt Ron se retourna vers Ginny, furieux.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Dean se mit à rire.

- Allons, Ron, tu as au moins gagné un baiser…

- Dommage que ce soit toujours quand _personne_ n'est là pour le voir…

Ron n'eut même pas besoin de voir le coup d'œil que jeta Seamus vers la table des professeurs pour savoir qu'il parlait de Krum.

- Comme ça il ne te reste plus qu'à lui dire que tu l'aimes… enchaîna Ginny sans se troubler de l'air furibond de son frère.

Ron eut un sourire vipérin.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, soeurette, et je ne me mêlerai pas des tiennes…

Il se leva à son tour, la main sur sa poche et ses livres sous le bras. Il partit vers le couloir en sifflotant, tout en tapotant par moment le paquet qui faisait une bosse dans la poche de sa robe.

…

Ginny leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Tu as entendu Ron, Ginny ! Mêle toi donc de tes affaires.

Et avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de se mêler des siennes, il fila sans demander son reste… Pour tomber dans le couloir sur Ron totalement excité qui lui secouait le paquet sous le nez.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

- Si tu me laisses lire dans tes pensées, je pourrais le deviner… railla Harry.

Ron voulut l'entraîner plus loin, mais Harry résista. Il attendait Ellen et il n'était pas question qu'il ratât la sortie de la jeune fille, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir la voir ni lui parler avant au moins deux heures – au moment où ils se croiseraient dans le grand hall à l'interclasse.

Il s'appuya au mur du couloir, dans une attitude proclamant qu'il ne bougerait de là pour rien au monde. Cela n'entama pas l'exaltation de Ron. Il tournait et retournait le petit paquet entre ses mains, comme frappé d'un sortilège de Rictus Sempra.

- Tu sais… j'ai envoyé une lettre à Bill… à Gringott's…. parce qu'il était hors de question que je m'adresse aux jumeaux, tu comprends… Et Percy, il a assez de soucis comme ça en ce moment… Et puis Bill, c'est le plus joignable, à Gringott's, parce que Charlie, il est au QG… Et c'est bien que Bill soit à Gringott's…

- Ron ! Je connais le détail de la famille Weasley par cœur… Abrège, veux-tu…

- Bref, j'ai écrit à Bill pour qu'il prenne sur le compte que papa et maman ont ouvert pour moi, il y a des années, l'argent nécessaire pour acheter une bague de fiançailles… Tu m'avais dit que Hermione n'était pas contre le principe alors… Mais j'ai changé d'avis, je ne lui donnerai pas pour le mariage de Percy. Ce sera son cadeau de Noël… et je le lui donnerai… devine quand…

- Ron… J'en ai ma claque des devinettes…

Mais Ron ne l'écoutait pas. Il ouvrit le paquet et le boîtier qui renfermait une bague magnifique. Elle était conséquente sans être imposante ni tape-à-l'œil. C'était une pierre précieuse d'un rouge vif dans une châsse d'or, entourée de petits diamants – Harry, il ne savait pourquoi, était certain qu'il s'agissait de diamants. Ron souriait rien qu'en la regardant et Harry en resta sans voix. Il s'étrangla presque quand il voulut dire qu'elle avait du lui coûter très cher. Ron se mit à rire.

- Voyons Harry ! Même en vidant mon compte et celui de toute la famille je ne pourrais pas payer une bague comme celle-là !

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits et Ron rit de plus belle.

- C'est la bague que Bill m'a fait parvenir mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais achetée…

Il reprit un semblant de sérieux pour ajouter avec fierté et émotion :

- C'est la bague des Weasley.

- Hein ? fit Harry.

- C'est la bague de fiançailles de la famille Weasley… Enfin du temps où elle était riche et influente. C'est tout ce qui reste de la fortune des Weasley. Maman n'a jamais voulu la vendre, d'après Bill. Il a parlé de ma demande à Charlie et Charlie à papa. Tu comprends, Percy a acheté une bague à Pénélope quand ils se sont fiancés, parce qu'il ne voulait pas demander à papa et maman à cause de ce qui s'est passé… enfin… tu vois ce que je veux dire... Et Bill et Charlie se fichent de ce genre de choses. Fleur a toutes les bagues qu'elle veut. Et Tonks… Hahahahaha ! Tu imagines Tonks avec une bague pareille au doigt !

Harry esquissa un sourire et n'osa pas dire qu'il n'imaginait pas plus Hermione se baladant dans les couloirs de l'école avec… Dans ceux du Ministère, à la limite, un gros dossier sous le bras, et courant à quelque réunion d'une importance capitale…

Ron continuait à parler, les yeux dans les facettes de la pierre.

- Alors je la lui donnerai pour le bal…

- Je croyais que c'était son cadeau de Noël…

Ron rougit un peu.

- Oui, mais… Tu sais bien… Où serons-nous à Noël ?… J'aimerais quand même la voir la porter un peu

- Ron… commença Harry.

Il se mordit les lèvres.

- Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle ne l'aimera pas ? s'inquiéta le jeune Weasley.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! se hâta de répondre Harry. Je suis certain qu'elle va l'adorer.

Il sourit pour lui-même au souvenir des paroles d'Hermione. _De lui, j'accepterais un cerclage de bièraubeurre… _Ron avait des lumières dans les yeux, comme il lui en avait rarement vu. Harry renonça à lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Non… Je voulais juste dire que tu devrais ranger ça dans un endroit où il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne d'aller la chercher. Et quand je dis _personne_, c'est surtout à Ginny que je pense…

Ron referma le boîtier. Il s'appuya lui aussi contre le mur.

- Elle va en crever de jalousie… murmura-t-il.

Il tourna vers Harry un sourire bienheureux.

- Tu sais, si tu étais Hermione, là tout de suite, je te dirais que je t'aime…

Harry leva sa baguette et Ron partit en riant.

Harry resta seul dans le couloir à se demander pourquoi il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela de donner une bague de fiançailles le soir du bal de Noël quand il vit Viktor Krum s'avancer vers le réfectoire comme s'il allait à l'abattoir. Les deux jeunes hommes croisèrent leurs regards comme Viktor passait devant Harry. Il sembla vouloir s'arrêter, faire un geste, parler… mais il détourna les yeux et passa son chemin.

Harry se rendit compte qu'Ellen sautait à son cou et il oublia Viktor et Ron et leurs problèmes. Même le regard mauvais que leur jeta Malefoy et le commentaire désobligeant qu'il fit à l'intention des Salamandres qui le suivaient ne purent le distraire du bonjour chaleureux qu'ils échangeaient.

…

La matinée fut légèrement moins agréable. Les Septième Année la passèrent à répondre à des questionnaires, ou à rédiger des réponses aux devoirs qu'ils trouvèrent sur les tables en entrant dans les salles. La seule distraction qu'ils eurent, fut, à l'interclasse, quand ceux qui croisaient dans le Hall virent entrer un curieux personnage, aussitôt accueilli par une Professeur McGonagall un peu agitée.

C'était un vieil homme. Très très vieux. Presque aussi vieux, murmura-t-on, que Dumbledore lui-même. Il avait des cheveux blancs, courts, qui lui faisait une couronne de boucles autour de la tête, à la manière des statues antiques des sénateurs de Rome. Il n'avait pas de barbe ni de moustaches, et les lèvres épaisses esquissaient une moue hautaine. Il portait un long manteau de velours sombre, sur un pourpoint vert bouteille brodé d'argent au col et aux poignets et des hauts de chausse de la même couleur qui retombaient en plis bouffants sur des bottes de cavalier. Il tenait une cravache à la main, et à sa ceinture, du côté gauche, dans une gaine en cuir, le manche ouvragé d'une baguette dépassait.

Il ne jeta aucun regard de ses yeux d'un bleu intense sur les élèves et à peine salua-t-il la sous Directrice d'un imperceptible signe de tête.

On s'écartait sur son passage, sans que McGonagall n'eût besoin de faire un geste. Le silence se fit et seuls des murmures reprirent quand il disparut sur le palier du premier étage.

- Ce doit être le père de Wilford, chuchota Neville, impressionné.

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Ron à voix basse. Il est assez vieux pour être son grand-père.

- Hum ! fit Hermione. Il est assez vieux pour avoir été en classe avec Madame Markbranch… Si j'en crois les registres de Poudlard que j'ai consulté ce matin à la Bibliothèque, Magnus Wilford, plus connu sous le nom du Patriarche dans les milieux financiers et la bonne société sorcière était élève à Serpentard et Préfet en Chef au moment même où le Directeur de Poudlard était un certain Phinéas Nigellus…

- Tu rigoles… laissa tomber Ron avec stupéfaction.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que de le recevoir… murmura-t-il.

- Oui… soupira Neville et c'est pas bon pour nous ça…

…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de laisser Magnus Wilford investir leurs esprits, ils furent à nouveau happés par le tourbillon des questions-réponses. A midi, ils avaient tous l'impression que leur cerveau s'était mis à bouillir et que de la fumée leur sortait par les oreilles sans avoir pris de pimentine.

Ils redescendirent vers le rez-de-chaussée, après avoir laissé livres et parchemins dans les dortoirs, pour rejoindre le réfectoire avec une faim de loup et l'assurance qu'eux au moins en avaient terminé pour la journée avec les mouvements exacts du poignet dans le sortilège d'apparition d'objets multiples et des effets de la différence de prononciation du mot Apage dans les différentes formules d'éloignement.

Hermione, elle, avait couru dans son bureau de Préfète en Chef, où, normalement, l'attendait Dobby.

Les garçons –c'est-à-dire les compagnons de dortoirs de Harry- rejoignirent les filles –c'est-à-dire Ginny, Luna et Ellen- dans le Grand Hall. Luna raconta qu'on lui avait pris sa collection de badges des Phénix et que cela la contrariait un peu. Neville estima qu'elle avait du les laisser dans le laboratoire et qu'il les chercherait pour elle dans l'après-midi. Ron s'inquiéta de savoir si on lui avait emprunté également celui qui lui permettait de correspondre avec Hermione et au moment où Luna allait s'offusquer de ce manque de confiance, un garçon de Deuxième Année de Poufsouffle qui arrivait du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ouvrit brusquement la porte du Hall et cria à la cantonade :

- Hé ! Quelqu'un peut dire à Crivey qu'on a retrouvé son chapeau ?

Colin Crivey bouscula la file des ses camarades pour atteindre la porte.

- Où ça ? Où ça ? demandait-il. Qu'est-ce que le chapeau de mon frère fait dehors ?

- Il prend le frais sans doute, se moqua Ellen.

Le groupe suivit le mouvement qui sortait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé d'extraordinaire au chapeau de Dennis Crivey.

…

Sur le perron, Harry et Ron voulurent forcer un passage pour leur permettre d'en voir davantage. On s'écarta devant eux, dans un silence chuchotant.

Aux pieds de l'escalier du perron, le bonhomme de neige avait été renversé, décapité et le balai –qui pourtant n'en pouvait mais- avait été brisé.

La tête du bonhomme était éclatée sur la première marche du perron, mais on distinguait parfaitement, dessinée avec un soin presque maniaque à l'aide de brins de paille du balai, la forme d'un éclair entre les trous des deux yeux qui avait perdu leurs cailloux. Le chapeau –du plus jeune des frères Crivey à ce qu'il s'avérait- gisait à quelques pas. Harry s'arrêta en haut du parvis. Ron et Neville descendirent dans la neige piétinée.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? tonna Ron en balayant la foule de ses camarades d'un regard accusateur.

Tout le monde recula d'un pas. Neville se pencha.

- Tiens ! fit-il. On a aussi retrouvé les badges de Luna.

Il ramassa un à un ce qui avait représenté les boutons du bonhomme du neige et se tourna vers les Première et Deuxième Année qui se trouvaient là.

- Bien ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à en recommencer un autre, pas vrai les gars ?

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et ramena Ron vers les escaliers tandis que Colin secouait le chapeau de son frère trempé d'humidité.

Ellie frappa dans ses mains :

- Allez ! le spectacle est terminé ! Tout le monde à table ! Je ne le répèterai pas…

Et comme personne ne se décidait à bouger, car tous observaient avec la même appréhension qui le visage un peu pâli de Potter, qui le bonhomme abattu dans la neige souillée, Ellie ajouta :

- Attention ! Voilà Rusard…

Aussitôt chacun se dépêcha de battre en retraite à l'intérieur du château. Harry frissonna. Il faisait froid et il ne portait pas son manteau.

- Franchement ! grommela Ron. C'est malin de faire une chose pareille ! Ça rime à quoi ?

Ils passaient à leur tour le seuil du hall et Ellie répondit, assez haut pour se faire entendre de Malefoy et sa suite qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

- Voyons, Weasley ! fit-elle avec une ironie qui n'était pas destinée au préfet de Gryffondor. C'est beaucoup moins dangereux de s'attaquer à un tas d'eau glacée qu'à Potter lui-même…

…

Malefoy cependant ne se laissa pas démonter. Il s'avança lui aussi, d'un pas nonchalant, vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela qui va troubler notre valeureux héros… se moqua-t-il. Il a l'habitude de voir brûler son effigie sur la place publique, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Cela reste désagréable, cependant… Une note discordante dans le concert de louanges qui monte d'ordinaire du chœur de tes admirateurs, Potter… Sans doute ne sont-ils pas aussi nombreux que tu ne le penses…

…

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du Hall, malgré Neville qui voulait l'entraîner. Ron et Ellie se placèrent de chaque côté du jeune homme brun dont les yeux laissaient voir une colère montante.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, Malefoy. Il y a longtemps que j'ai appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences…

- Je sais que tu es passé maître dans l'illusion, Potter, et les illusions également… ajouta Malefoy avec un rire fat. Mais jeter de la poudre aux yeux ne suffira plus… bientôt…

Harry serra les mâchoires. La colère montait toujours. L'attitude de Drago l'irritait. Ce n'était pas la provocation en elle-même qui le dérangeait, c'était ce je-ne-sais-quoi de déplaisant dans le regard et la voix de Malefoy. Le Serpentard jouait avec sa baguette la frappant mollement dans la paume de sa main, comme il l'aurait fait avec une cravache.

…

Soudain, la baguette échappa à Malefoy. Elle s'éleva vers le plafond, laissant le jeune homme perplexe. Il fit un signe à l'un de ses Salamandre qui tenta un Accio Baguette de Drago qui échoua. La baguette montait, montait toujours dans un silence stupéfait. Avec rage, Malefoy arracha la baguette des mains de son camarade et lança lui-même un nouveau sortilège d'attraction. Et la baguette retomba. Très vite. Et toute droite, la pointe en avant. Malefoy n'eut que le temps de faire un bond en arrière. La baguette retomba sur le sol et rebondit deux fois avant de s'immobiliser aux pieds de Théodore Nott qui ne se baissa pas pour la ramasser. Du bout de sa baguette, le Serpentard la fit glisser sur le carrelage ancien jusqu'à son propriétaire qui l'attira à lui de mauvaise grâce.

- En effet, Malefoy… fit Harry avec une froideur qu'il alla chercher au plus profond de lui même. Bientôt les mots ne suffiront plus.

…

Du haut du palier, Hermione contemplait la scène avec effarement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! gronda-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Allez ! Débarrassez le Hall ! Et vite où je vous mets tous en retenue jusqu'à la fin de la semaine !

Malefoy quitta les lieux le premier, suivi de sa troupe. Les autres se dispersèrent dans le désordre, commentant déjà les derniers évènements.

Hermione dévala les marches pour s'enquérir des raisons d'un tel attroupement. Neville, les yeux au ciel, l'informa du triste sort du bonhomme de neige et des provocations de Malefoy.

- J'ai retrouvé mes badges ! s'exclama Luna en lui montrant les emblèmes des Phénix dans sa paume.

Harry préféra changer de sujet alors que la Préfète en Chef fronçait les sourcils en demandant pourquoi la baguette de Malefoy s'était retrouvée à hauteur du grand lustre.

- Alors ? fit-il en reprenant le chemin du réfectoire. Ça y est ?

Il désigna de la tête les cachots et Hermione acquiesça dans un soupir.

- Dobby a profité des cours pour se rendre… là-bas… Et ce soir pendant que tout le monde sera au club de Duels, nous terminerons le travail chez les Préfets… Voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de nouvelle livraison…

Elle soupira encore une fois et laissa retomber les bras le long de sa robe ;

- Allons manger, on a du travail cet après midi : il faut qu'on révise pour demain !

- Oui, allons manger, renchérit Ron en se frottant les mains. Et voir si Wilford est toujours là…

…

Wilford était toujours là. Mais il semblait partager l'effarement de tous ceux qui avaient eu vent de la venue de son aïeul. Les Serpentard étaient furieux et rongeaient leur frein. Ils savaient que Londubat avait fait appeler le jeune homme en plein cours et tous avaient cru à son renvoi imminent. Nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu durant l'entrevue entre le Patriarche et le garçon, et si Wilford était loin de se montrer heureux de son maintien à Poudlard, cela ne diminuait en rien le ressentiment de ses camarades.

Neville promit qu'il en saurait plus et ils oublièrent Wilford pour un temps.

L'après midi, Hermione avait organisé ses ateliers de révisions pour les Septième Année les après midi de la semaine et durant deux heures, en effet, Harry ne put faire autre chose que travailler. Mais quand l'atelier de révision se termina, il signifia à Hermione qu'il n'était plus question d'ouvrir un livre de classe. Et comme il ne pouvait se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, il demanda à Lavande si elle voulait bien lui prêter le catalogue qu'elle avait fini de feuilleter tandis que Ron se plongeait en sifflotant dans la lecture d'un magazine sur le Quidditch qu'il avait emprunté à Malone.

On demanda à Harry s'il comptait rechercher ceux qui avaient détruit le bonhomme de neige et il haussa les épaules. Tant qu'ils ne s'attaquaient pas à ses amis, ils se moquaient royalement de l'identité de ceux qui s'amusaient à ces jeux stupides et puérils. Il continua à tourner les pages du catalogue à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour Ellen. Il avait renoncé aux boucles d'oreilles. Un bijou, c'était un peu… un peu trop… il n'arrivait pas à exprimer pourquoi il se sentait embarrassé à l'idée d'offrir un bijou à Ellen. Il chercha la page des livres. Oui, un livre sur les chevaux ailés. Un livre sur les chevaux, cela n'en disait pas trop et il était certain de ne pas se tromper. Et en même temps… en même temps c'était un peu… un peu trop peu… Ah ! ce que c'était énervant ! Et compliqué ! Et puis des livres sur les chevaux ailés, elle devait en avoir des bibliothèques pleines dans son château écossais !

Il jeta un regard agacé à celui qui prenait place à côté de lui, en face de Ron, sans demander s'il ne dérangeait pas.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Grayson ? grogna Harry. Tu devrais pas être en cours ?

- J'ai terminé mon devoir avant tout le monde, et le professeur Sinistra m'a autorisé à quitter la classe… et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Reggie Grayson se redressa avec fierté.

- Je suis venu te poser une question…

- Grayson… fiche-nous la paix ! grommela Ron sans lever les yeux de son magazine.

- Je veux savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte… sur Lovegood et sa prophétie.

- Quelle prophétie ? demanda Harry distraitement.

Il venait d'apercevoir en feuilletant rapidement le catalogue quelque chose qui avait attiré son regard et il n'arrivait pas à en retrouver la page. Un coup de pied de Ron le ramena dans la salle des Quatre Maisons.

- Alors ? Insista Grayson. On commence à se demander, au cas où Loufoca n'aurait pas divagué cette fois, si ça voudrait pas dire que l'école va être attaquée...

Harry haussa les épaules.

- … et que les mangemorts vont être vainqueurs…

- Un match n'est jamais perdu avant d'être joué, Grayson, répondit Harry. Ils viendront de toutes façons, ça, on peut en être certains.

Grayson pâlit légèrement.

- Oui… c'est ce que disent les paroles de Lovegood… _Ils viendront…_

Harry haussa les épaules à nouveau :

- Ils n'attendent que cela depuis Halloween.

- C'est pour ça que tu nous as tous réunis ce soir ? Pour nous parler de cette rumeur là ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron qui lui adressa une grimace.

- En fait… commença Harry. Pas vraiment… mais…

Il se tut. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont se déroulerait le club de duels et il ne voulait faire aucune promesse. Grayson resta quelques secondes silencieux lui aussi, puis il se leva et quitta la table comme il était venu.

…

Au bout d'un moment, Ron se leva à son tour et déclara qu'il allait rendre son magazine à Malone.

Harry se replongea dans son catalogue à la recherche de sa page perdue et quand il la retrouva il ressentit enfin ce petit pincement au cœur qu'il attendait.

Il prit un parchemin vierge et une plume et s'appliqua à recopier lisiblement le bon de commande. Il était assez fier de lui. Il avait trouvé le cadeau idéal. Un savant compromis entre ses deux idées premières. Il examina la broche en argent –fermoir incassable renforcé d'un sortilège d'accrochage exclusif et garanti- un cheval cabré, les ailes déployées, dans l'élan de l'envol. Oui, c'était bien là ce qu'il fallait à Ellen. Et il lui tardait de la voir le porter en fermoir pour son manteau… L'argent irait bien avec la couleur de sa Maison… Il réalisa que pour la voir porter la broche, il lui faudrait attendre la rentrée… S'il était toujours là pour rentrer… S'il y avait une rentrée… Il leva les yeux vers Ron qui discutait avec Malone et les Préfètes de Sixième Année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

Harry retourna à la rédaction de son bon de commande, il apposait sa signature au bas de la page quand il entendit la voix de Ginny demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il leva vivement la tête. Ellen et Ginny se tenaient devant lui, souriantes et curieuses. Il rougit comme un coupable, et cacha du coude le catalogue tandis qu'il ramenait vers lui le bon de commande.

Aussitôt, Ginny essaya de s'emparer du bon et Ellie du catalogue.

Harry laissa partir le bon pour refermer le catalogue, puis avant que Ginny n'eût le temps de lire autre chose que l'en-tête, il rappela d'un mot le bon de commande vers lui et le roula dans sa poche.

- Vous êtes réellement infernales toutes les deux…

Ginny se mit à rire. Ellie s'assit à côté d'Harry et entreprit de le corrompre à force de baisers.

- Dis-moi ce que tu faisais, pria-t-elle tandis qu'il la repoussait mollement. Tu ne veux pas me le dire, à moi… rien qu'à moi… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Ginny s'empara du catalogue et le feuilleta.

- Je connais un sortilège pour ouvrir un livre à la dernière page consultée… fit-elle malicieuse.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ginny… Si tu fais ça… Je te déshérite !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Alors je sais ce qu'il faisait, Ellie ! Il commandait un cadeau pour toi !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Ellen, les yeux brillants.

Harry reprit le catalogue des mains de la rouquine.

- Ginny ! Je te raye de mon testament ! Et la Carte, tu peux toujours te brosser pour l'avoir !

Il se tourna vers la table derrière lui pour rendre le catalogue à Lavande.

- Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? demanda aimablement cette dernière avec un coup d'œil maussade à Ellie.

- Oui, merci, Lavande, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Tu n'oublies pas de venir au club de Duels ce soir, n'est-ce pas…

- Nous viendrons, assura la jeune fille. Seamus et Dean nous ont dit que c'était important.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux intrigantes qui chuchotaient par-dessus la table.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu as commandé ? minauda Ellen.

- C'est une surprise, Nell, grommela Harry. Enfin, ce devait en être une…

- Ellie aussi a quelque chose pour toi… Mais elle ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a reçue… Elle ne s'y prend pas au dernier moment, elle...

- Ginny ! s'indigna Ellie en riant. De toutes façons, Harry me gâte beaucoup trop. Et je sais d'avance que je vais adorer ce qu'il va m'offrir.

Elle l'embrassa et resta blottie dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione vint rappeler aux Sixième Année que leurs ateliers de révision commençaient dans cinq minutes, et aux Septième que l'atelier de révision d'Astronomie avait lieu au quatrième étage. Elle ponctua son rappel d'un « Tiens toi bien, Harry ! » qui fit rire Ginny et ricaner certains autres. Ellie le laissa partir à regrets. Il quitta la Salle des Quatre Maisons en compagnie d'Hermione qui devait animer un atelier au troisième étage.

- Mais quand donc révises-tu toi-même, Hermione ? demanda Harry avec autant d'exaspération que d'admiration.

- Oh ! je réviserai ce soir, après que Dobby et moi aurons… enfin… tu vois ce dont je veux parler. J'ai pris de l'avance dans mes révisions, tu sais.

Harry voulait bien le croire. Il la trouvait simplement un peu plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour l'échange de ce soir ? questionna-t-il à voix basse.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… je prendrais la cape, et la Carte aussi… Quand tout le monde sera occupé au club de Duels, nous serons tranquilles… Il n'y aura que Malefoy à contrôler…

- Et l'inconnu du Bureau des Préfets… rappela Harry.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- S'il n'est pas au club… soupira-t-elle. Remarque, s'il profitait du même moment pour venir cacher d'autres baguettes… au moins n'aurais-je ni à me tracasser pour les chercher, ni à essayer de trouver qui cela peut-il être… Tous les préfets ne marchent pas avec nous… Mais cela ne veut pas dire que notre espion est de ceux-là… Cela peut très bien être l'un de ceux qui nous suivent depuis le début… Tout ce dont on est sûr c'est qu'il ne fait pas partie de l'Etat Major, et c'est déjà rassurant, parce que sinon Malefoy aurait eu accès à des informations que manifestement il n'a pas…

- Oui… concéda Harry. Tel que nous le connaissons, il n'aurait pas manqué d'y faire allusion… Il en aurait au moins parlé à Larry, ne serait-ce que pour se faire mousser…

…

Cependant Harry voyait bien qu'Hermione parlait de ce qu'il savait déjà parce qu'elle avait envie de parler d'autre chose. Enfin elle se décida, juste avant de mettre le pied sur la marche qui la mènerait au palier du troisième étage, alors que Harry allait bifurquer pour prendre un raccourci.

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Viktor ? demanda-t-elle très vite.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Mais Londubat m'a proposé d'assurer l'intérim s'il ne venait pas… Je ne refuserai pas son aide, Hermione, parce que Grayson m'a posé des questions sur la prophétie de Luna et que je n'ai su que répondre…

Elle prit ses mains dans un geste inquiet.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où je me trouverai… Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer Ron…

Puis elle changea d'attitude, et de ton. Elle sourit :

- Tu te rends à un atelier de révision ?

- Non ! lui répondit Harry avec assurance. Je vais chercher une enveloppe pour y glisser le bon de commande que j'ai dans la poche –et les quelques gallions qui vont avec- avant que Ginny ne clame à tout le monde quel cadeau je compte faire à Ellie pour Noël…

Hermione sourit.

- Je sais ce qu'elle a l'intention de t'offrir… dit-elle.

Harry fut tenté –juste une micro seconde- de lui demander ce que c'était. Il préféra tourner les talons et s'engouffrer dans le passage qui menait chez les Gryffondor. De toutes façons, il savait qu'il aimerait ce qu'elle allait lui offrir.

…

…

Tout le monde attendait dans la salle de classe, assis sur les tables, les bancs, ou sur les genoux de leurs petits copains. On cessait de parler de qui irait avec qui au bal du vendredi pour commencer à murmurer sur ce _qu'on était venu faire là_… Ron, un peu nerveux se pencha vers Harry pour chuchoter pour la centième fois _qu'il ne viendrait pas, _lorsque le silence se fit peu à peu, à force de coups de coudes et de chut impérieux.

…

Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, dans sa robe noire de professeur, qu'il portait comme une tenue de quidditch, ouverte, à peine maintenue par les trois premiers boutons du haut.

Il pénétra dans la salle comme on entre dans l'arène. Il était pâle et tordait ses doigts nerveux dans des gestes saccadés. Harry s'avança pour l'accueillir sur l'estrade et Ron se retira au fond de la pièce, à côté de Ginny, assise auprès de Luna et Ellie.

- Bien… fit Viktor Krum d'une voix enrouée pour couper court aux remerciements d'Harry. Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? Que veux-tu que je dise ? Vous savez déjà que les mangemorts sont dangereux et qu'ils n'hésitent pas à tuer.

- C'est une chose que de lire une liste de noms dans les journaux, Viktor.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, Harry… J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé et je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ce que tu veux…

…

A nouveau Viktor ressentit ce malaise qui ne l'avait quitté qu'en de rares moments –ceux où il avait décidé qu'il viendrait, comme ceux où il avait décidé qu'il ne viendra pas. C'était un vertige. Une nausée. Une oppression de la poitrine et du cœur. Son esprit qui s'obscurcissait pour en plus voir ces images. Pour faire taire les voix. Pour tout remettre dans le fond de sa mémoire, un couvercle de plomb par-dessus.

…

Au milieu de la salle, un jeune homme se leva, un peu gauche. Il portait sur sa joue les marques d'une brûlure et il tenait dans sa main celle d'une jeune fille tout aussi impressionnée que lui. Des Septième Année, de Poufsouffle. Viktor ne pouvait oublier le nom de cette Maison. C'était celle de Cédric Diggory.

Le garçon avait un nom impossible, mais il était doué en sortilèges de défense. La fille, Susan Bones, était toujours à quelques pas derrière ou à côté de lui. Elle connaissait par cœur tous les effets de chaque sortilège.

…

Krum reprit son souffle et le bourdonnement qui bruissait à ses oreilles se tut. Il entendit Harry prier Justin de poser sa question directement au professeur et Viktor se rappela _qu'il était_ ce professeur.

- Est-ce vrai, Monsieur, que pour faire partie des mangemorts il faut faire au Maître des Ténèbres l'offrande d'une vie ? demanda Justin d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Viktor fronça les sourcils.

- Je… ne comprends pas… répondit-il.

- Justin voudrait savoir, Viktor, s'il est vrai qu'il faille prouver sa fidélité au maître en obéissant à un ordre de meurtre…

- Tous les ordres du maître sont des ordres de meurtres, dit Viktor de plus en plus pâle. A moins qu'il ne soit précisé le contraire.

Il observa Harry un instant, comme s'il essayait de se persuader que le jeune homme allait l'interrompre. Qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était inutile de continuer et le renvoyez dans son appartement.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers la salle et tous ces visages attentifs et anxieux. Tous ces jeunes gens à peine plus jeunes que lui sur qui allaient s'abattre le feu de l'apocalypse.

…

Il prit une grande respiration et s'avança de quelques pas, seul, au devant de tous.

- Ils m'ont convoqué un jour – la marque sur mon poignet n'était pas encore cicatrisée- avec un ancien camarade de classe que je n'avais par revu depuis longtemps. Ils nous ont donné une cagoule et un manteau. Ils nous ont dit : Pour la première fois, ce sera facile. Ce n'est qu'un vieil homme, et il est blessé. Il sera seul. Ils nous ont donné les coordonnées de transplanage et nous nous sommes rendus où ils nous l'avaient ordonné.

Viktor s'arrêta, comme s'il manquait d'air. Et le souffle de la classe était suspendu à sa respiration. Il reprit :

- C'était un vieil homme en effet, et il était blessé. Il était seul, comme ils l'avaient dit. Seulement, ils avaient oublié de nous dire qui il était. C'était un de nos anciens professeurs. Il avait démissionné lors de la nomination du nouveau Directeur de Durmstrang et il avait eu le tort de dire pourquoi. Il s'élevait contre la tyrannie et il appelait à la rébellion. C'était un homme érudit et sage. C'était mon ami et il était mon maître aux échecs. J'ai dit à mon camarade : « C'est impossible ! » et il a reconnu ma voix. Mon camarade a répondu : «Si nous ne le faisons pas, c'est nous qui sommes morts… » Et il a reconnu sa voix aussi. Il s'est levé, sa baguette dans la main et il nous a dit : « Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Mais faites-le vite. » Et je sais pourquoi les mangemorts portent des cagoules. Peut-être pour ne pas être reconnus. Peut-être pour semer une terreur sans visage. Sûrement parce qu'il est plus facile de tuer et torturer quand l'anonymat nous sert de conscience… Mais surtout, surtout, parce que la terreur qu'on lit dans les yeux des victimes est plus supportable que la déception et le dégoût.

J'ai répété : « c'est impossible ! » et mon camarade a dit : « Je le ferai pour toi. Tu me dois une vie. » Il a levé sa baguette et il a prononcé la formule. Et je l'ai laissé faire. Le vieil homme est tombé et nous sommes partis.

…

Dans le silence figé de la salle, Harry crut que Viktor n'aurait pas le cœur de continuer. Krum reprit pourtant, forçant sa voix à rester neutre. Il parlait soudain comme si les mots libérés ne voulaient plus cesser de sortir de lui.

- Deux jours après, nous avons tous été rappelés. Nous devions nous rendre dans un repaire de dissidents. Nous avons transplané. C'était une veillée funèbre. Plusieurs familles. Des jeunes gens. Des femmes. Des anciens. La mort a eu son compte ce soir-là. Elle ne s'était pas déplacée pour rien.

Une semaine après, ils nous ont dit de nous tenir prêt, que nous serions sûrement appelés dans la soirée. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé. Parce qu'avant de partir j'ai bu une demi bouteille de firewhisky de contrebande. J'ai été encore plus malade que la première fois. Et trois jours après, mon camarade m'a appelé. Il avait reçu pour mission d'éliminer la femme d'un homme du ministère qui faisait des difficultés pour appliquer certaines nouvelles lois. Elle était la sœur d'un de ses anciens amis. Elle l'avait de nombreuses fois accueilli chez eux. Il m'a demandé de payer ma dette.

Ensuite, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que nous soyons appelés.

On nous disait qu'on avait repéré un repaire de rebelles et nous savions que nous allions tomber dans des réunions de familles, ou bien dans des endroits où ceux qui combattaient les Forces des Ténèbres avaient mis les leurs à l'abri ; du moins le croyaient-ils. Nous savions que l'unique mot d'ordre ces soirs-là était : Pas de prisonniers. Nous ne laissions derrière nous que la mort et la désolation. La marque noire flottait sur des cadavres. Ils achevaient les blessés quand ils risquaient de s'en sortir. Sinon, ils les laissaient agoniser longtemps. Il n'y avait pas de pitié. Il fallait des morts et la ruine pour parler de victoire.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec des duels de sorcier à sorcier. Nous arrivions toujours plus nombreux. Et avant de tuer, ils aimaient semer parmi leurs victimes la peur et l'effroi. Ils tuaient les enfants sous les yeux de leurs mères. Ils faisaient souffrir les épouses sous les yeux de leurs époux. Ils faisaient supplier les pères devant leurs enfants. Les cris et les larmes les faisaient rire. Ce n'étaient que des demi-sang, des sang-de-bourbe, des traitres à leurs sang ravalés au rang de créatures. Leur souffrance ne les touchait pas. On aurait dit des enfants inconscients qui jouent avec des insectes… Insensibles aux supplications et aux lamentations. Enivrés de discours où on nous promettait la gloire et le pouvoir d'un côté, et où on agitait de l'autre la menace de la punition. On nous abreuvait de haine avant chaque raid. On nous rassemblait dans les ténèbres embrasées du rouge des torches. On attisait la peur qui nous habitait tous et elle nous guidait autant que la conviction. Ceux qui conservaient quelque conscience en devenaient fous. Ceux qui comme moi avaient choisi d'être lâches finissaient par se détruire eux-mêmes…

…

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui. On aurait pu d'une chiquenaude briser le silence comme du cristal.

- Et vous, professeur, vous n'êtes pas devenu fou… ?

C'était la voix d'une très jeune fille. Viktor la chercha mais elle ne se montrait pas.

…

- Non… finit-il par murmurer. Moi, je m'étais mis en tête que toutes les informations que je pourrais recueillir, si j'arrivais un jour à les faire parvenir à ceux qui luttaient contre les forces du mal, rachèteraient chacun de mes actes. Je ne vivais que pour cela. Et je me raccrochais à des images du passé. Où le bonheur me paraissait si proche que je n'avais qu'à tendre la main. Et de plus en plus, ces images-là s'effaçaient. De plus en plus, ce n'étaient que des visages en larmes que je voyais. Les voix et les rires se changeaient en hurlements et en cris d'agonie. Et toutes ces sensations douces, comme tenir une main aimée, ou le souvenir d'un parfum, devenaient douleur et souffrance. Mais c'était mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Le plus difficile à supporter ce fut quand je compris que je devenais comme eux, moi aussi, jour après jour. J'ai lutté tout en sachant que si je ne quittais pas leur compagnie, tout combat serait inutile. J'ai eu ma chance. Je l'ai saisie. J'ai cru que je pourrais encore sauver d'autres que moi, mais ce fut pire encore que les autres fois. Nous avions amené avec nous cette fois là des créatures féroces et avides de sang. La vengeance, la mort et la destruction, c'était tout ce qui régnait ce jour-là. Cette nuit-là. J'ai réussi à sortir un homme, un ami, de ce chaos, mais j'en ai laissé d'autres. Des dizaines d'autres. J'ai cru mourir cent fois. J'ai cru que j'emportais un corps sans vie. J'ai cru que tous mes efforts avaient été vains. J'ai cru que je vivais un cauchemar et que je ne me réveillerais jamais de cette obscurité.

…

Il y eut comme un sanglot qui secoua la salle. Susan s'accrocha à la main de Justin et celui-ci embrassa ses doigts à les mordre. On entendait des reniflements étouffés et des respirations difficiles. Ginny se tourna vers son frère pour se serrer contre lui. Elle s'aperçut que Ron n'était plus à côté d'elle et elle leva les yeux vers la porte à deux pas juste au moment où celle-ci se refermait.

…

…

Dans l'obscurité de son baldaquin fermé, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour la plupart de ceux qui avaient assisté au club de Duels ce soir-là.

Quand ses camarades avaient quitté la salle, ils n'avaient plus envie de parler du bal de Noël et Grayson n'avaient pas eu besoin de poser ses questions sur la prophétie de Luna Lovegood. Chacun avait compris que ce n'était pas pour rien que Harry avait fait venir Krum.

Lavande était sortie de la salle en larmes et Parvati et Padma l'avaient suivie, consternées. Seamus avait fait taire Jezebel Dawson d'un juron bien senti alors qu'elle essayait de faire dire à Harry qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Il se demandait encore s'il avait eu raison. Il se retourna dans son lit pour la dixième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. Et pourtant ce n'était pas l'image de ses camarades aux visages sombres qui l'obsédait, ni l'air éprouvé de Krum quand il s'était décidé à quitter la salle presque vide – Harry n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire, à peine un merci qui avait fait sourire Viktor, avec amertume – Non, c'était le regard triste de Justin, et sa voix encore plus grave quand il lui avait dit avant de sortir : « Tu sais Harry, si tu ne voulais pas danser au bal de Noël, t'étais pas obligé d'en dégoûter les autres. » Susan avait dit : « Justin ! » d'un air scandalisé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient échangé un sourire qui faisait encore frissonner Harry.

Il était allé au-delà de ce qu'il voulait faire. Et il était certain que les trois quarts de l'école étaient prêts à faire leurs bagages pour quitter Poudlard au plus vite.

Il se retourna encore une fois avant de se soulever sur le coude. Il lui avait semblé entendre du bruit. C'était peut-être Ron… Il ne l'avait pas vu à la fin de la séance, et il n'était pas non plus dans le laboratoire ni chez les Préfets. Neville, qui avait rejoint directement le dortoir, avait montré le lit aux rideaux tirés quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il avait vu leur ami. Ils avaient eu beau l'appeler, Ron n'avait pas répondu. Et ils n'avaient pas osé soulever les tentures.

…

Harry se leva et se glissa hors de son lit. Il entendit la porte se refermer et sortit du dortoir à son tour. Il vit de la lumière sous la porte des toilettes et se dirigea vers elles le cœur serré.

Ron était penché au-dessus du lavabo, les mains sous l'eau froide et il les passa sur son visage sans un mot quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Harry avec hésitation.

- Et toi ? Tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil non plus…

La voix de Ron était un peu rauque.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce qu'a raconté Krum te toucherait autant, s'étonna Harry. Je veux dire que toi tu sais de quoi il retourne… On a déjà eu affaire à eux… Et puis il y a eu Percy et Charlie…

- Oui… l'interrompit douloureusement Ron. Charlie…

Il se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau froide sur le visage et reprit sa respiration. Harry n'osa reprendre la parole.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé… murmura Ron. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'avait coûté le retour de Charlie… Je me sens si ridicule… et en même temps quand je l'entends dire que ce qui l'a gardé sur le chemin de la raison c'est… c'est le souvenir d'Hermione à ses côtés… Je… Ho ! Harry ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Il frappa de ses poings fermés la vasque blanche qui trembla sous le choc.

- Tu savais déjà qu'il l'aimait encore, risqua Harry.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne le savais pas… Je m'en doutais… ou je voulais le croire parce que… je ne sais pas… Mais maintenant que je sais que j'avais raison, cela ne me procure aucune satisfaction ! crois-moi ! De ma vie, je n'ai jamais autant voulu m'être trompé qu'en ce moment ! Et tu sais ce que je crois aussi…. Je crois qu'Hermione le sais. Et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'ose pas se trouver en face de lui… Elle n'était pas là ce soir.

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne pas venir… dit précipitamment Harry, sans ajouter que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention d'assister à la séance.

Ron sourit, un peu amer.

- Alors c'est que toi aussi tu savais qu'il n'aurait pas osé parler de tout cela devant elle.

- Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est aperçu de son absence, Ron… Il essayait de ne regarder personne dans les yeux. Il s'est enfui de la salle. Je l'ai mis très mal à l'aise et j'en ai conscience. Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis pas certain que c'était indispensable…

- C'est encore la faute à McGregor… grogna Ron. C'est elle qui a eu cette idée idiote…

- Oui, mais nous étions tous d'accord… Et c'est moi qui suis allé trouver Viktor.

Ron poussa un soupir si profond qu'il emplit la pièce de son désarroi.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a de pire dans tous ça ? demanda-t-il encore d'une voix lasse.

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, il reprit, détachant son regard des yeux de son ami :

- C'est que chaque fois que j'ai eu à me battre contre la peur et la panique, contre l'étau glacé du désespoir qui me serrait le cœur et l'esprit, j'ai pensé aux mêmes choses que lui...

Il se regarda dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo comme s'il se voyait pour la première fois.

- Harry… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment, tu sais… J'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est… je… je voudrais… je ne sais même pas ce que je voudrais…

- Tu voudrais que tout ça s'arrête… Te cacher sous les couvertures et attendre le matin pour t'apercevoir que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar…

Ron hocha la tête, haussa les épaules, secoua à nouveau la tête…

- Je sais pas…

Harry s'approcha et s'appuya au lavabo devant lequel se tenait Ron. Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment. Puis Ron passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses taches de rousseur semblaient avoir foncé tant il était pâle.

- Avec tout ça… dit-il en se raclant la gorge. Avec tout ça… je sais pas ce que Neville a appris de son oncle concernant cette pourriture de Wilford…

- Oh ! fit Harry, heureux de changer de sujet de conversation. En fait… C'était bien le Patriarche Wilford qui est venu voir Dumbledore… dit-il.

- Il a exigé le maintien de son descendant dans l'école ? demanda Ron avec une moue dédaigneuse.

- Oui… enfin non… Disons que c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Il fit une grimace en se grattant la tête avec sa baguette. Une lueur d'étonnement intéressé s'alluma dans l'œil un peu humide de Ron.

- En fait, et en effet, reprit Harry, Magnus Wilford, dit le Patriarche, a bien déclaré à Dumbledore qu'il était hors de question que son arrière arrière etc… petit-fils soit renvoyé de Poudlard pour avoir lancé une pierre à l'un de ses condisciples alors que des adeptes manifestes de Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'y trouvaient encore et pouvaient en toute impunité poursuivre leurs études… De même qu'il n'envisageait en aucune manière que le dit petit-fils fît partie de ces adeptes, à moins qu'on ne lui en apportât la preuve formelle, il n'envisageait pas plus que Bénédict quittât l'école sans ses diplômes en poche. Il était prêt à déposer une requête formelle devant le conseil d'Administration si on s'obstinait à vouloir priver BJ de ses droits à l'enseignement et bla bla bla… tu vois le topo…

Ron hocha la tête.

- Dumbledore a alors convoqué Wilford dans son bureau, poursuivit Harry, dans l'espoir que son œil poché ferait réagir l'arrière arrière etc grand-père… lorsqu'il lui parlerait de la sécurité du petit-fils. Le Patriarche a alors répondu que si l'école n'était plus en mesure d'assurer la sécurité de ses élèves, quels qu'ils soient –et la sécurité d'un Wilford valait au moins autant que celle d'un Potter- il était temps alors de fermer Poudlard et de renvoyer alors chacun où il convenait d'être : soit dans ses foyers, soit à Azkaban, où il aurait lui-même fait emprisonner les trublions d'Halloween sans autre forme de procès. Auquel cas il se ferait un devoir de venir chercher en personne _le garçon_… sur lequel il a jeté, selon le vieil Algie, un regard très courroucé. Londubat aurait voulu insister, mais Dumbledore a fait remarquer à Wilford, avec le plus grand sérieux, qu'il avait la responsabilité de la sécurité des élèves quand ils s'en tenaient à ce qu'ils étaient censés faire dans l'école : autrement dit, étudier, mais qu'à partir du moment où ils se livraient à des actes interdits aussi bien que réprouvés, il ne pouvait les protéger vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre du ressentiment de leurs camarades. C'est alors que Wilford s'est levé, et a dit : _C'est très juste, Dumbledore. Mais qui commet des erreurs les paye, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les Wilford ont toujours assumé leurs actes et leurs paroles, vous ne pouvez prétendre le contraire._ _Vous avez retiré sa baguette à Bénédict. Je n'approuve pas, car ainsi vous le privez d'un moyen d'assurer sa sécurité. Mais je respecte votre décision de Directeur de Poudlard. A vous d'en assumer les conséquences._

Harry imita Neville mimant l'attitude qu'il prêtait au Patriarche, sa baguette en guise de cravache, et rejetant un manteau imaginaire en arrière. Ron consentit à sourire faiblement.

- Et qu'a répondu Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

- _Mon cher Magnus… je crains que les conséquences du retrait de la baguette de votre descendant ne soient le cadet de mes soucis… et si vous vouliez me faire porter le chapeau pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver ici, vous en seriez pour vos frais… Vous avez les moyens de vous payer la moitié du Magenmagot – et je dis la moitié en connaissance de cause, car de l'autre moitié un quart est trop cher pour vous et l'autre peu enclin à se vendre- Et je sais que vous pourriez me faire un procès retentissant… Mais croyez-moi… si les conséquences de ce qui se prépare allaient jusque là… alors j'en serais fort heureux…_Ou quelque chose dans le genre…

…

Ron sembla ravi que Dumbledore eût cloué le bec d'un Wilford. Harry reprit :

- Il parait qu'ils se sont regardés tous les deux pendant un long moment puis Wilford – le vieux – est reparti.

- Je suppose que Wilford –le jeune – va pouvoir se vanter d'avoir causé un revers à Dumbledore… soupira Ron.

Harry haussa une épaule.

- Pas sûr… Il parait aussi qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et qu'il a failli se mordre la langue quand il a dit : Bonjour, Père…

- Père ? fit Ron. Comment tu crois qu'il doit appeler son vrai père alors ?

Harry fit une grimace pour signifier qu'il n'en savait rien. Ron poussa un nouveau soupir qui ressemblait à une inspiration difficile.

- Est-ce que tu sais si Hermione a pu faire… ce qu'elle voulait ?

Il fit le geste de brandir une baguette. Harry opina.

- Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, tu sais.

- Mais elle n'est pas venue me voir… regretta Ron.

- Parce que tu souhaitais vraiment qu'elle te trouve dans cet état ? se moqua Harry.

Ron eut l'air d'admettre qu'Harry n'avait pas tort.

- Mais pour toi elle serait venue… ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

- Oui mais c'est uniquement parce qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'avec moi il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'elle se retrouve au fond d'un lit en ma compagnie…

Le visage de Ron devint écarlate et ses oreilles rouge vif.

- C'est un coup bas, ça, Harry… marmonna-t-il. Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui as fermé les rideaux hier matin… et puis… elle n'avait pas l'air si ennuyée que cela… En tous cas, elle ne m'a fait aucun reproche…

Harry se mit à rire devant l'air vexé de son ami.

- A moi non plus, assura-t-il.

Ron se perdit dans la contemplation de la porcelaine du lavabo, toujours aussi rouge… Il plongea la main dans la poche de son pyjama et en ressortit l'écrin de la bague de fiançailles.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement… murmura-t-il. Après tout ce n'est pas une bague qui…

Il ouvrit le boîtier admira la bague quelques longues secondes en silence.

- J'avais tout prévu… Je la lui aurais donnée pendant le bal… On se serait éloignés un peu de la foule et des lumières… et…

- Et ? insista Harry un peu inquiet.

- Et rien… soupira Ron. Je crois que je vais la garder un peu plus longtemps… Peut-être que je me trompe et…

- Et ? répéta Harry une fois encore.

Ron referma l'écrin et le remit dans sa poche.

- De toutes façons, chaque fois que j'ai prévu un truc de ce genre, ça a tourné au fiasco total, alors… autant oublier ça ! C'est que tu n'as pas voulu me dire ce matin, pas vrai… ?

Harry ne pouvait le nier, cependant, il ne se sentait pas si soulagé que cela. Les mots d'Hermione lui revenaient soudain en tête…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de la lui donner au bal… suggéra-t-il. Tu pourrais la lui offrir avant, ou après… Ce n'est pas important, ça… L'important c'est que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes.

- Tu as raison, concéda Ron dans une grimace. Mais c'est plus facile d'offrir des cadeaux que de dire des choses comme ça…

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourcil froncé :

- C'est pour moi que tu dis ça ? Parce qu'Ellen raconte partout que je la gâte trop ?

Ron eut un petit rire :

- Non… Je ne parle que pour moi…

Il s'appuya au lavabo des deux mains et au même moment, ils entendirent deux coups discrets frappés à la porte. Un chuchotement leur parvint :

- C'est Neville… Tout va bien ?

Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire.

- Entre Neville ! dit Ron. Tout va bien…

La porte s'ouvrit et Neville apparut sur le seuil, en robe de chambre rouge et en chaussons noirs. Le bas de son pyjama rayé lui arrivait au-dessus de la cheville. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'intérieur.

- C'est bien vrai ? Vous allez bien, tous les deux ?

Ron quitta le lavabo et s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Neville.

- On va du mieux qu'on peut, pas vrai Harry ? fit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

- Alors tant mieux… murmura Neville. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher. Il faut dormir. On a encore deux devoirs demain matin. Et mon oncle m'a dit que celui de Potions serait assez difficile. Faudra avoir les yeux en face des trous et la main assurée.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil, dit Ron. Je vais descendre un peu pour avancer le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est tellement assommant que je ne tarderai pas à aller me coucher…

…

Harry se déclara prêt à l'accompagner. Lui non plus n'avait pas sommeil. Ils prirent leurs affaires en silence dans le dortoir tandis que Neville se recouchait. Ils descendirent sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune.

…

- Ron !

Hermione bondit du fauteuil près de la cheminée éteinte pour se précipiter vers les garçons. Elle serra Ron contre elle.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me rejoindre chez les Préfets ? Je t'ai attendu ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, Ron…

- Chut ! fit ce dernier. Tu vas réveiller toute la Maison, Hony…

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Harry se mit à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je crois que finalement j'ai bien plus sommeil que je ne croyais… je monte me coucher…

Il fit semblant de bâiller une fois de plus, fit un signe de la main à Hermione qui lui adressait un sourire reconnaissant et recula jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre.

…

Il prit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie avec lui, mais même le tourbillon de dates dont il se fichait complètement ne parvint pas à l'abrutir. Il replongea dans le souvenir de ce week-end épuisant et de cette journée étrange, faite d'espoirs déçus et de victoires en demi-teintes. Il revoyait le bonhomme de neige abattu, les mines sombres de ses camarades quelques heures auparavant. Son cœur battait fort, très vite et très mal. Et il entendait la voix d'Ellen à son esprit qui résonnait, comme quelques heures plus tôt. _J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela…_

…

Harry sursauta dans son demi sommeil. La porte s'ouvrait doucement. Il était tard. Il saisit sa baguette, dans un geste automatique.

- C'est toi, Ron ? murmura-t-il.

- Oui… répondit son ami dans un chuchotement.

Il s'arrêta au pied d'Harry qui alluma le bout de sa baguette.

- Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ?

- Ben… Tu sais… avec Hermione c'est difficile d'en placer une…

Harry pouffa :

- Tu n'avais qu'à l'embrasser pour la faire taire…

- Oui, mais dans ce cas, c'est moi qui ne pouvais plus parler… Je ne sais pas faire deux choses à la fois, moi…

Harry se mit à rire tout bas.

- En tous cas, je suis heureux de te voir en de meilleures dispositions…

Ron soupira, mais d'un air plus encourageant que dans les toilettes.

- Oui… Tu as raison, Harry… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète… C'est si simple quand on se retrouve tous les deux tous seuls…

Harry lui répondit d'un soupir lui aussi.

- Bonne nuit Harry… enfin ce qu'il en reste…

Ron partit dans son lit et referma les rideaux. Harry fit bouger les siens d'un geste de la main. Il laissa tomber son livre sur le sol et se tourna sur le côté. Il ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut faire un effort considérable pour voir se dessiner sous ses paupières le visage d'Ellen. Il était sans cesse remplacé par celui de Malefoy, Nott, Justin, Susan et tant d'autres… Il essaya de fredonner l'air qu'Ellen chantait. Il retombait sur la berceuse. Et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas.

C'était en marche à présent et rien ne pourrait plus rien arrêter.

…

…

Il se leva, le mardi matin avec un horrible mal de tête, comme au temps des cauchemars et des séances de narcomancie avec Rogue. Il répondit à peine au bonjour de Neville et la tendre complicité qui semblait revenue entre Ron et Hermione n'arrivait pas à calmer ce sentiment d'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

…

Ses camarades de Maison le saluèrent sans enthousiasme. Ils avaient tous l'air de faire la tête. Surtout les filles. Enfin, surtout Lavande, Parvati, Dawson et ses copines de dortoir. Il préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Il savait bien qu'on lui en voudrait. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit désigné responsable. Et il faisait un coupable idéal, depuis toujours. Mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait voulu ainsi. Cependant cela ne le consolait guère.

…

Il reprit un peu d'espoir, malgré tout, dans la salle du petit déjeuner. Si les conversations tournaient autour de la séance du club de duel de la veille et de la prophétie de Lovegood soudain élevée à parole d'évangile, la nuit semblait être passée sur le traumatisme premier des révélations. L'ambiance était nettement plus détendue que la veille au soir, même si on se tournait vers Harry avec davantage d'espoir et de crainte encore que d'ordinaire.

…

Harry commençait à respirer normalement, et à sentir la fatigue de cette nuit sans sommeil l'envahir, quand les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la salle.

Quelques paquets tombèrent dans les assiettes comme à l'ordinaire, dont un dans celle de Neville – qui contenait des gâteaux et une lettre pleine de recommandations inquiètes.

Le Sorcier Indépendant tomba sur la tête d'Hermione qui l'ouvrit aussitôt, délaissant son déjeuner et se mit à lire pendant que Seamus racontait qu'entre la sortie de leur salle commune et le moment où il avait posé ses fesses sur le banc de Gryffondor, au moins une bonne vingtaine de leurs camarades avaient accosté Lavande et Parvati pour leur faire répéter les paroles de Luna. Ce que Jezebel Dawson s'était empressée de faire…

- C'est certain… fit Neville un peu soucieux. Entre ce qu'a raconté Krum et ça…

- Tu n'étais même pas là, lui reprocha Dean.

- J'étais chez mon oncle pour savoir pourquoi Wilford était toujours là, figure-toi ! se défendit Neville.

Seamus renifla d'un air dédaigneux en jetant un regard vers la table des Serpentard.

- Et Luna m'a tout raconté.

- Oh ! fit Ron. Si Luna t'a tout raconté…

Neville haussa une épaule sans sourire.

- De toutes façons, moi, je n'ai pas besoin de dessin pour savoir ce que sont capables de faire les mangemorts… dit-il avec une hauteur dont il n'était pas coutumier.

Ron baissa les yeux. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Hermione leva les yeux du journal.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut garder notre calme. Nous devons montrer l'exemple.

- Ha oui ! se moqua Ginny… Nous sommes Préfets ! Du moins pour trois d'entre nous !

- Non ! répondit Hermione. Nous sommes l'Etat-Major d'Harry ! Au fait, on organise un exercice d'alerte aujourd'hui… Je suggère que les Préfets revoient la liste des consignes avant chaque entrée en cours.

- Quand ? voulut savoir Seamus qui voyait s'éloigner avec espoir son interrogation écrite de Sortilèges.

- Si je te le disais, Finnigan, ce ne serait pas une surprise !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! conclut le dit Finnigan.

- Peut-être bien… ou peut-être pas ! fit Hermione sur un ton féroce.

- Hum ! fit Harry. Que disent les nouvelles ?

- Tu veux de la lecture ou je résume ?

- Résume-nous cela, Hony… Tu résumes toujours tout parfaitement…

Tous regardèrent Ron avec stupéfaction, y compris Hermione. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire cependant.

- Bon… commença-t-elle en repoussant de ses avant-bras son assiette et ses couverts. En vrac, hein, c'est un résumé : le Ministère est amputé d'une partie de ses agents, à tous les niveaux. On déplore énormément de défections depuis quelques temps, beaucoup trop pour imputer ça uniquement aux attaques de mangemorts…

- Ça veut dire que ces agents disparus… chuchota Neville.

- Oui, approuva Hermione. Du moins c'est ce que prétend le journal. Ils seraient tous des mangemorts partis rejoindre leur maître… A Ste Mangouste également, il y a eu des démissions soudaines… Des guérisseurs qui refusaient de soigner des patients qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. On a même parlé d'empoisonnements et de mort suspecte…

Hermione se hâta de poursuivre comme Neville pâlissait.

- Il y a aussi un article sur les drôles de choses qui arrivent chez les moldus. Dont la réapparition des toilettes régurgitantes et les laveries automatiques qui rétrécissent tous les vêtements ne sont qu'un aspect quelque peu cocasse, dira-t-on…. Par contre, le dérèglement sporadique des feux de signalisations dans les grandes villes moldues du pays a causé de nombreux accidents… L'aéroport de Londres a été fermé durant quatre jours à cause d'un brouillard épais qui empêchait les avions de décoller et d'atterrir ; brouillard qui était bizarrement localisé uniquement sur la zone d'atterrissage. Et puis toutes sortes de maladies inconnues qui sont apparues… toutes plus écoeurantes et contagieuses les unes que les autres… Ensuite, il y a cet article sur Gringott's qui m'inquiète davantage encore que tout ce dont nous avons, somme toute, l'habitude depuis bientôt deux ans… Ils l'ont intitulé : _La question des Gobelins_ et le journaliste se demande quelle position observent les Gobelins dans le conflit qui nous oppose à Voldemort. Il les accuse presque de financer l'armée des mangemorts. Il pointe du doigt la mauvaise volonté des Gobelins quand il s'agit d'ouvrir les portes d'un coffre aux Aurors du Ministère dans le cadre de toute enquête. Il parait même que le directeur du Conseil d'Administration de Gringotts pourrait être remercié.

Elle baissa le ton et regarda Harry du coin de l'œil.

- Ils disent que le Ministre aurait demandé à Rory McGregor de reprendre ses anciennes foncions, mais que celui-ci a refusé d'être, je cite, « l'homme de main » d'un Ministère incapable de maîtriser la moindre situation de crise, qu'elle soit politique ou financière et qui nous a tous mené non pas au bord, mais au cœur d'une guerre civile, digne de moldus d'une époque révolue…

- Waaa ! pouffa Seamus en regardant Harry. Il ne mâche pas ses mots, beau-papa…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On sait de qui sa fille tient son franc parler, en tous cas, répondit Hermione toujours sérieuse. Et maintenant, les dernières minutes, pas même encadrées, presque jetées à la hâte : il y a eu hier des attaques éclairs un peu partout : A Ste Mangouste où, Barnabas Wisdom Chef de Service de Pathologie des Sortilèges été enlevé. Au chaudron Baveur. Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au Ministère où les entrepôts du service des Aurors ont explosé, détruisant tout un matériel précieux de détection de magie noire, ainsi que la flotte de balais du Ministère, et toutes les baguettes de précisions de la brigade d'Elite, sauf celles que les Aurors autorisés à s'en servir portaient sur eux.

…

Hermione reprit son souffle dès qu'elle eut terminé sa tirade. Dans le silence interdit, Ginny demanda soudain :

- Ils ont dit s'il y avait eu des victimes sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Et au Ministère ? Il y a eu des victimes ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ron était devenu plus blanc qu'un linge.

- Il faut contacter Fred et George ! dit Ginny en tentant de contenir l'hystérie de sa voix.

- Et Percy aussi ! réussit à prononcer Ron d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je vais dans mon bureau, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas pressé.

…

Elle croisa en sortant Viktor Krum qui entrait. Il s'arrêta pour lui parler. Elle ne fit que ralentir le pas, un signe de la main, un sourire, un mot d'excuse et elle continua sa route vers le couloir.

Ron était toujours aussi pâle. Il se tourna vers Harry.

- Hier ? déglutit-il.

Ginny avait déjà mis la main sur le journal.

- Oui… hier soir à l'heure de la fermeture du Chaudron.

- Mais c'est ridicule… fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils. A cette heure-là, il n'y a personne dans les boutiques ! Enfin je veux dire… que si j'étais eux… je…

- Oui ! oui ! fit Ginny en continuant à lire avec frénésie. On sait ce que tu veux dire… Mais surtout ce n'est pas possible… parce que c'était l'heure où nous étions tous avec Viktor Krum et que s'il avait reçu un appel à ce moment… Nous l'aurions su.

Elle leva la tête vers Harry.

- Tu lui as bien dit de nous faire savoir quand il recevrait l'appel du Maître, n'est-ce pas… demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps… mentit Harry.

Il n'avait pas pu demander à Viktor une telle chose. Pas après la douloureuse séance du club. Et l'idée de l'approcher à nouveau pour lui parler de la Marque le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Mais tu as raison, changea-t-il de sujet immédiatement. S'il avait reçu un appel de Voldemort, nous nous en serions aperçu…

- Mais alors ?... fit Seamus en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ?... je veux dire…

- Oui… Oui… refit Ginny. On sait ce que tu veux dire. Tu avais vu juste, Harry. Le prochain appel sera le bon… enfin ça dépend pour qui…

Elle poussa un soupir et tourna les yeux vers son frère qui n'avait pas repris ses couleurs naturelles.

- Remets-toi, Ron, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape avec le journal roulé. S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, on le saurait…

Ron leva vers elle un visage totalement défait.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Ginny…S'il n'y a plus d'appel, comment les Aurors et l'Ordre sauront-ils qu'une attaque va avoir lieu ?

Ginny se figea.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il veut dire… répondit Harry à la place de son ami, et tout aussi pâle que lui à présent, que c'est par la Marque que Dumbledore était averti des attaques des mangemorts. C'était Rogue qui l'avertissait, je le sais. Peut-être est-ce Krum maintenant… Ou bien encore des prisonniers mis au secret… enfin c'était comme ça que le Ministère et l'Ordre pouvaient se trouver prêts en quelques instants grâce aux renseignements récoltés… Mais à présent, si tous les mangemorts se cachent, et s'il n'y a plus d'appel…

Neville déglutit bruyamment.

- Tu crois qu'il va y avoir encore des attaques ? Je veux dire que ça va continuer malgré… tout ?

- Ça va être pire… murmura Harry. Samedi soir, c'était bien l'ultime appel avant l'assaut. Les dernières consignes. Ça va être terrible.

Dean, qui avait pris d'une main tremblante le journal resté sur la table, murmura :

- Surtout si les Aurors n'ont plus de balais, ni de baguettes.

- Il reste la Brigade Anonyme ! fit Seamus avec espoir.

- Mais la Brigade fonctionnait sur les renseignements des Aurors… rappela Neville.

Ron se leva brusquement.

- Je vais voir si Hermione a des nouvelles des jumeaux…

Il quitta la salle presque en courant. Ginny se leva à son tour, un peu moins sûre d'elle.

- Je vais essayer de contacter Gerry avant les cours… murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit en hâte elle aussi. Harry se rendit compte alors que l'ambiance dans la salle avait pris du plomb dans l'aile. Le journal était ouvert sur toutes les tables, devant de nombreux élèves. Et on n'entendait pour tout commentaire que les paroles de la prophétie de Luna ainsi que celles qu'avaient prononcées le Professeur Krum et qu'on essayait de faire coller aux différents articles du Sorcier Indépendant.

…

Harry sortit très vite du réfectoire quand Ellen se leva enfin de sa place pour le rejoindre devant la porte.

Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide avant de s'interroger mutuellement du regard.

- Tu as lu la Gazette ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

- J'ai vu sortir Hermione précipitamment, et les Weasley derrière elle… ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Pas encore. On s'inquiète à cause des Jumeaux sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Ellie prit la main d'Harry pour la serrer et elle allait sûrement répondre qu'elle s'en doutait quand ils se sentirent bousculés par un mouvement de foule. La voix de Malefoy s'éleva légèrement, sur un ton joyeux :

- Quel dommage que McGregor n'ait pas eu envie de nous faire la lecture ce matin, dit-il avec ironie, j'avais très envie d'entendre sa jolie voix. La modestie aura sans doute fermé sa grande bouche ou plutôt, contrairement à son père, la prudence…

Il huma l'air humide du couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'un délicieux fumet.

- L'odeur du vent qui tourne… D'autres que moi l'ont déjà sentie…

- Tu as raison, Malefoy ! fit Ellie comme si elle découvrait elle aussi une odeur inhabituelle. J'aurais plutôt pensé que les Elfes avaient oublié de sortir les poubelles… Et ton arrivée me confortait dans mon idée… Mais à présent que tu en parles…

Malefoy eut un sourire aussi glacial que méprisant.

- Tu ne riras pas longtemps, McGregor, grinça-t-il comme une menace.

Harry tenait serrée la main d'Ellie pour l'empêcher de s'avancer davantage.

- Oui, le vent tourne, affirma encore Malefoy à ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir pour assister à un éventuel affrontement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voit le nombre de ses fidèles grossir chaque jour… Il pardonnera à ceux qui se sont laissé abusé par…

Il laissa tomber un regard venimeux sur Harry qui le lui rendit. Il ne poursuivit pas car Ellen avait éclaté de rire.

- Qui va croire une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton amusé. Mais j'ai une question, Malefoy…

Drago haussa un sourcil prudent, malgré tout, il resta pour écouter la question de McGregor.

- Toi que l'odeur des sang-de-bourbe insupporte tant, reprit Ellie avec sollicitude, comment fais-tu pour supporter cette odeur de charnier ?

Le murmure choqué qui était né aux premiers mots d'Ellen se changea en un rire étouffé.

- Tu ne riras pas longtemps, McGregor… répéta Malefoy à voix basse en poursuivant sa route vers les cachots.

Le reste de l'attroupement se dispersa. Ellie embrassa Harry encore une fois, très vite en prétextant qu'elle allait être en retard. Il la retint par la main, secouant la tête. Puis il dit à voix basse :

- Toi aussi tu as remarqué la manière ridicule dont il plisse le nez ?

- On dirait qu'il a bu une pleine bouteille de l'huile de foie de morue de Madame Pomfresh ! ajouta Ellie.

- Ellie ! soupira Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, Harry ? Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Elle embrassa son nez, dégagea sa main qu'Harry lui rendit, et s'en fut à son cours retrouver Ginny pour essayer d'avoir plus de nouvelles.


	106. chapitre 185: Situation de Crise

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 185**

**Situation de Crise**

…

La mine sombre, Hermione et Ron revenaient vers le cachot de Londubat. Ron, la voix un peu enrouée, annonça qu'ils n'avaient pu contacter personne.

- Mais c'est normal, essaya de rassurer Hermione, malgré son air inquiet. Ils sont sans doute en train de se préparer pour ouvrir la boutique. Nous essaierons encore dans la matinée. On pourra même demander au Professeur Londubat de leurs nouvelles… on ne sait jamais…

Elle tapota le bras de Ron et ils prirent tous les trois le chemin du cours de Potion.

…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle dont le silence n'était troublé que par le bavardage de Malefoy qui commentait à sa manière les nouvelles du Sorcier Indépendant. Ron lui jeta un regard chargé de haine alors qu'il s'avançait avec ses camarades vers Algie Londubat pour lui demander à voix basse s'il savait quelque chose de plus que le journal. Algie secoua la tête sans un seul mot. Il retint Harry tandis que Ron et Hermione rejoignaient leurs places.

- Quand j'ai vu Neville arriver, hier soir, j'ai cru que vous vouliez m'inviter à votre petite réunion, dit-il.

- Viktor est venu, Monsieur… Je veux dire que le Professeur Krum…

Londubat sourit.

- Je sais, c'est la première chose que Neville m'a dite quand il est entré... Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de n'être pas resté…

- Je ne lui en veux pas, Monsieur.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Et Londubat hocha la tête, comme s'il échangeait avec lui-même quelque réflexion profonde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry… dit-il. Nous surmonterons cette épreuve également.

Le rire de Malefoy dans le dos d'Harry lui fit l'effet d'une grossièreté. Il se retourna vivement pour voir Drago Malefoy rire de Ron qui venait de verser sur la table le contenu de l'encrier d'Hermione.

- Calme-toi, Ron… conseilla Hermione après avoir jeté un sort de nettoyage.

- Oui, calme-toi, Weasley ! se moqua Malefoy. S'il suffit de quelques mots dans un torchon pour faire trembler ta main… qu'en sera-t-il le jour où _la peur et l'effroi_ se répandront dans Poudlard ?

Avant que Ron eût pu même songer à une réponse, et qu'Harry eût le temps de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy, un jet d'encre sortit de son propre encrier et gicla jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il ouvrait largement pour rire tout son saoul.

…

Les mots que Londubat allait prononcer lui restèrent dans la gorge. Malefoy recrachait à présent avec dégoût une encre bleue qui dégoulinait sur son menton.

- Miss Granger ? appela le professeur.

Hermione sursauta et, la baguette toujours pointée vers ce qui restait de la tache sur la table de Ron, se tourna vers Londubat.

- Monsieur ?

- Miss Granger, puisque je vous vois prompte à réparer les maladresses des jeunes hommes, voudriez-vous, je vous prie, éponger la table de Monsieur Malefoy pendant qu'il ira cracher ailleurs le poison qui lui coule de la bouche…. et changer de robe.

Une lueur de haine passa dans les yeux de Malefoy qui manquait s'étouffer de rage et de dégoût.

- Je peux tout aussi bien jeter un sortilège de nettoyage sur Malefoy, proposa Hermione en levant sa baguette.

Le Serpentard fit un bond sur le côté.

- Gue be douche bas ! chale chang de boube ! cria-t-il comme il put, la langue, les lèvres et le menton bleuis.

Ses mains dégoulinaient d'encre et il les aurait volontiers serrées sur le cou de Harry à en juger par l'intensité du regard qu'il posait sur le Gryffondor. Harry se gardait de faire un geste. Il esquissait seulement un sourire satisfait qui agaçait suprêmement Malefoy.

D'abord stupéfaits, les élèves commençaient à se réveiller de leur torpeur. Des rires étouffés se faisaient entendre. Et Harry observait attentivement les efforts de Nott pour rester impassible devant ceux que faisait Malefoy pour attraper sa baguette sur la table sans la tacher d'encre. Harry, d'un geste nonchalant de la sienne, la souleva légèrement et la fit glisser jusqu'à la poche de Malefoy. Celui-ci sursauta davantage encore que lorsque Hermione avait menacé de détacher sa robe.

- Du be le baiera ! Botter !

- Inutile de me remercier, Malefoy… fit Harry comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

Malefoy s'essuya la bouche d'un geste rageur, bavant plus que jamais sur sa robe.

- Tu me le paieras, Potter ! cria-t-il. C'est toi qui as lancé un sortilège sur l'encrier !

Harry changea de visage mais la voix de Londubat l'empêcha de parler.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dépêchez-vous je vous prie.

- Je sais que c'est lui… tempêta Malefoy qui se fichait complètement à présent d'avaler de l'encre ou d'en mettre partout sur son visage. Mais bien sûr, on ne lui dira rien à lui, le chouchou du Directeur… Il se planque toujours derrière quelqu'un. Et quand ce n'est pas derrière le manteau de Dumbledore, c'est derrière le jupon de ses petites amies.

Harry serra la main sur sa baguette et la leva imperceptiblement.

- Mais au moins, moi, mes _petites amies_, elle sont toujours vivantes et saines d'esprit… grinça-t-il.

- Mais ça pourrait ne pas durer longtemps…menaça Malefoy oubliant toute retenue.

Il grimaçait à chaque parole et il salivait tellement que l'encre diluée coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Harry frissonna. Si l'encre eût été rouge, il eût pu passer pour un vampire juste après de morbides agapes. Il se secoua. Ce n'était que de l'encre et Malefoy aurait l'air ridicule dans les couloirs. De quoi s'attirer la sympathie de Peeves durant quelques heures.

Il revint à la réalité.

- … pas Potter qui a fait cela, Monsieur Malefoy. Je sais qui s'est rendu coupable de cet enfantillage. Je demande donc à cette personne de bien vouloir venir me voir cet après-midi après les cours… Quant à vous Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous répèterai pas de quitter cette salle de classe. Et passez donc chez Madame Pomfresh qu'elle vous donne un dépuratif. Ce n'est pas très sain de boire de l'encre.

- Je n'ai pas _bu_ de l'encre… grinça Malefoy. Et je ne veux pas de votre dépuratif…

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous perdez du temps et vous en faites perdre à vos camarades. Nous avons un devoir à faire aujourd'hui…

Tout le monde se hâta de sortir ses affaires. Harry rejoignit sa place à côté de Ron et Hermione. Malefoy leur jeta un regard assassin, ainsi qu'à ses camarades de Maison, toutes tendances confondues. Il quitta la pièce sur un haussement d'épaule. Il ne revint pas et Londubat émit le vœu que le jeune homme fût revenu sur sa décision et fût allé trouver Madame Pomfresh.

…

Harry tendit son devoir au professeur avec une grimace dubitative.

- Vous savez ce que je crois, Monsieur ? Malefoy se fiche complètement des examens… Le seul qui ait quelque valeur pour lui, il l'a déjà passé.

Londubat sourit sans rien dire, tout en prenant le devoir d'Hermione. Elle attendit Ron qui rangeait ses affaires et Harry qui ne se décidait pas à quitter le bureau.

- Que va-t-il arriver à la personne qui a jeté l'encre sur Malefoy, Monsieur ? demanda Ron.

- Pourquoi ? s'amusa le professeur. Vous voudriez partager la retenue, Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron pâlit, il bafouilla. Londubat se mit à rire. Hermione s'impatientait à la porte.

- On vous appelle, Monsieur Weasley… sourit Londubat.

Ron prit ses affaires sous son bras et se hâta de sortir.

- A-t-il vraiment cru que j'allais le mettre en retenue également ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

- C'est ce que le professeur Rogue aurait fait, Monsieur, soupira Harry. Ou plutôt non… C'est lui qu'il aurait rendu responsable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Qu'allez-vous faire à Hermione, Monsieur ?

- Hermione ? Pourquoi ferai-je quelque chose à Miss Granger ?

Harry fut déconcerté.

- Vous avez demandé à la personne qui avait jeté le sort sur l'encrier… et je croyais… C'était de l'ancienne magie, Monsieur, n'est-ce pas… dit-il à voix basse.

Londubat sourit sans rien ajouter de plus. Il tapotait le paquet de devoirs sur son bureau pour le rendre régulier.

Soudain, Fumseck apparut entre le jeune et le vieil homme. Londubat sourit.

- Ho ! Un message urgent, semble-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers la patte du phénix qui laissa tomber un parchemin dedans. Harry quitta la pièce à reculons, mais avant qu'il eût pu deviner quoi que ce fût de la lecture de Londubat la porte se referma sur lui.

Il se hâta dans le couloir. Si ce n'était Hermione, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Aucun de ses camarades n'était capable de faire une chose pareille. Et il voyait mal un Serpentard prendre la défense de Ron… Et c'était apparemment le sentiment de ce dernier lorsque Harry rejoignit le reste de la classe devant la porte du cours de Métamorphose.

- Puisque je te dis que ce n'était pas moi, Ron… insistait Hermione à voix basse. Je ne dis pas que l'idée ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, mais…

- Mais si ce n'est pas toi, insista à son tour Ron avec un sourire entendu, et puisque ce n'est pas Harry non plus… Alors qui est-ce ?

- Je-ne-sais-pas ! marmonna Hermione.

Son regard s'alluma quand elle vit arriver Harry, alors que les autres cherchaient également lequel des élèves de la classe de Potions avait bien pu oser s'en prendre à Malefoy.

- Moi j'ai bien une idée, fit Neville d'un air rêveur… Je pense que c'est un Serpentard.

- Pff ! ricana Finnigan… Tu vois un Serpentard – et encore moins une Salamandre- s'en prendre à Malefoy parce qu'il aura insulté le Roi Weasley… ?

- Oh ! s'exclama Neville. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a insulté Ron que… Aïe !

A ce moment, Hermione, qui passait devant lui pour se rapprocher de Harry, trébucha sur son pied et l'entraîna devant elle dans une chute qui se termina aux pieds de la robe vers émeraude de McGonagall.

- Miss Granger ! Monsieur Londubat ! dit-elle d'un air sévère. Relevez-vous, je vous prie. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

- Neville n'est pour rien dans la chute, Madame, essaya de plaider Hermione.

- J'en jugerai plus tard, si vous le permettez, Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall sans se départir de son air fermé. Entrez et silence dans les rangs, voulez-vous. A partir de cette seconde, considérez-vous dans les conditions de l'examen !

…

Ils obéirent tous et Harry ne put échanger avec ses amis que des regards soucieux qui se transformèrent en des regards de panique quand ils virent la longueur du questionnaire que leur remettait McGonagall.

- Interrogation sur la théorie, qui comptera pour moitié dans la note de cet examen blanc, annonça le professeur. Je vous interrogerai sur la pratique à la rentrée. J'espère que certains sauront mettre à profit ces vacances pour améliorer leur moyenne.

…

Tous baissèrent la tête vers leur parchemin. Sauf Harry qui fixait toujours McGonagall. Il lui avait semblé qu'un infime tremblement avait fait chevroter la voix du professeur sur la fin de sa phrase. Il vit qu'Hermione fronçait le sourcil. Il eut du mal à avaler soudain. Et il en vint à douter que McGonagall fît rester Neville et Hermione en fin de cours uniquement pour leur faire un sermon sur leur tenue. Pourtant, si quelqu'un avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Neville, son oncle était là… Quant à Hermione, ses parents étaient en sécurité sous le Fidélitas d'Arthur Weasley. Non… Non… ce devait être simplement un accès de mauvaise humeur de McGonagall, du aux mauvaises nouvelles de la matinée.

- Potter ?

Harry sursauta. Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait McGonagall d'une manière presque indécente.

- Potter ? Pensez-vous pouvoir trouver les réponses aux questions de ce devoir dans la contemplation de ma personne ?

Il y eut des petits rires étouffés. Hermione lui jeta un regard scandalisé.

- Heu… Non, Madame… répondit Harry.

Il se plongea dans son devoir, les joues brûlantes et très très vexé que Hermione eût pu penser qu'il tentait de tricher en lisant dans l'esprit du professeur.

…

…

Quand Harry sortit de la classe, il attendit Hermione qui elle-même attendait à l'intérieur que tout le monde eût rendu sa copie. Ron faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. L'inquiétude ne le quittait pas et le silence d'Harry l'agitait un peu plus.

Enfin Hermione sortit de la classe. Ron se précipita vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me dire que ce serait le professeur Vector qui dirigeraient les opérations d'évacuation de Serpentard lors de l'exercice d'aujourd'hui… fit-elle d'un air soucieux alors que les élèves commençaient à arriver devant la porte.

Ils s'écartèrent un peu, mais Hermione voulut attendre Neville. L'absence de Londubat réveilla les craintes d'Harry et Hermione ne répondait pas aux questions pressantes de Ron. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et tous les trois s'avancèrent du même pas vers Neville. Il détourna le regard quand il les vit qui l'attendaient. Il était sombre.

- Est-ce que… ? commença Hermione la gorge douloureuse.

Ron s'était arrêté de marcher. Et Harry n'osait prononcer un son.

Neville secoua la tête. Il pinça son front entre ses yeux et ferma les paupières.

- C'est grand-mère… dit-il. En fait, c'est mes parents… mais ça va… Ils sont en sécurité maintenant. Mais grand-mère… Vous savez où il y a un autre hôpital que Ste Mangouste à Londres ?

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

- Oui, répondit Harry. C'est là-bas qu'on a emmené tes parents ?

Neville hocha la tête.

- Et Grand-mère aussi, ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante. Ils vont bien la soigner là-bas ? demanda-t-il. Elle va avoir tous les soins qu'il faut comme à Ste Mangouste ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle meure…. Parce que sinon… sinon… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir tout seul ?

Il battit des paupières plusieurs fois et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, Neville. Nous sommes là, tu le sais…

Hermione lui tendit les bras et il laissa tomber son front sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Du fond du couloir, un appel ironique leur parvint.

- Alors c'était vrai ! se moqua Ellie en approchant le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait sans courir. Finnigan nous a dit que Granger et Londubat étaient en train de se faire passer un savon par McGonagall parce qu'elle les avait surpris en train de se rouler par terre dans le couloir sans la moindre retenue…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny juste derrière elle.

- Neville pleure, constata Luna avec étonnement.

- Je le vois bien ! s'agaça Ginny. Je veux savoir pourquoi…

Elle porta soudain la main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer un cri. Elle ouvrit précipitamment son sac et en sortit l'exemplaire du Sorcier soigneusement roulé pour qu'il ne prît pas de place parmi ses affaires de classe. Elle le déroula avec hâte et poussa un autre petit cri.

- Pathologie des Sortilèges ! Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose ! C'est le service où sont internés tes parents !

Pour toute réponse, Neville se mit à sangloter de plus belle, les bras autour d'Hermione, sans se soucier de ce que pouvaient penser ceux qui croisaient leur chemin.

- C'est le guérisseur en chef de ce service qui a été enlevé hier soir par les mangemorts !

- Ils ont fait du mal à tes parents ? demanda Luna avec inquiétude.

Neville se redressa et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

- Ils ont fait irruption dans les salles et ils ont commencé à lancer des sorts sur les malades et les infirmiers. Il parait qu'ils disaient des horreurs sur les faibles d'esprits qui étaient des inutiles et ce genre de choses… Il y a eut des morts je crois… je ne sais pas… McGonagall n'a pas voulu insister… Elle m'a juste dit que mon père avait été blessé par la chute du lustre et que ma mère n'avait rien mais qu'elle était très agitée et qu'on avait du la plonger dans un sommeil de sortilège pour les transporter tous les deux à… à… je sais plus…

- Mais ton père va bien maintenant ? demanda Luna. Ce n'est pas une blessure très grave, n'est-ce pas…

Neville secoua la tête.

- Non… Non… Il va bien maintenant… Mais c'est grand-mère…

Un sanglot revint dans la gorge de Neville.

- Elle a lu dans le journal que l'hôpital avait été attaqué une fois de plus et son cœur… a lâché.

- Ho ! Neville… laissa échapper Ellie avec un geste vers lui qu'elle retint.

- Heureusement, Tonks est arrivée pour l'avertir que papa et maman allaient bien et qu'ils avaient été transférés ailleurs. Elle a transplané avec elle aussitôt et on a pu lui donner des soins. Je crois qu'elle l'a emmenée au même endroit que papa et maman… McGonagall m'a dit qu'Oncle Algie venait de partir la rejoindre.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, fit Ron. Ton oncle devait quand même savoir que tes parents avaient été blessés hier soir… Il a bien du l'apprendre ce matin au moins !

Neville hocha la tête, l'œil frémissant de ressentiment.

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire avant que j'ai terminé les examens de la journée… dit-il sur un ton plein d'amertume.

- Il a eu raison ! défendit Hermione. Tes parents étaient sains et saufs et en lieu sûr ! Cela n'aurait servi à rien que tu rates ton examen à cause de quelque chose qui était passée et qui n'avait pas de conséquences encore, puisqu'il ignorait que ta grand-mère était hospitalisée également.

Neville fit la grimace. Il leva les yeux vers Harry.

- Tu es toujours raisonnable, Hermione, dit-il. Mais je suis sûr que Harry me comprend lui.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il comprenait Neville. Et en même temps, il comprenait Algie Londubat. A la place de ce dernier, il eût fait la même chose, connaissant l'émotivité de Neville. Et à la place de Neville… Oui, il savait ce que Neville était en train de ressentir en ce moment.

…

Harry fit signe à Ron d'avancer.

- Vous allez être en retard, les filles ! dit-il en les poussant vers les escaliers.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on a Soins aux Créatures maintenant…

- Oui mais pas nous, se décida Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers Neville.

- Veux-tu aller te ressaisir un moment, Neville. Je dirais au professeur Flitwick…

- Non ! non ! Ça va… Il n'y a aucune raison de s'affoler, pas vrai…

Il sourit, embrassa la main de Luna qui partit avec ses deux camarades de Sixième Année. Les quatre Septième Année se rendirent au cours de Sortilèges et essayèrent de se faire aussi petits que leur professeur pour se rendre à leurs places respectives.

- Avec tout ça, grogna Ron, on n'a même pas pu contacter les jumeaux. J'espère qu'on ne nous a pas fait le même coup qu'à Neville et qu'on n'attend pas la fin de la journée pour nous annoncer une nouvelle catastrophe…

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en s'efforçant de rester impassible. Il venait de songer à une chose qui emplissait son cœur d'allégresse, malgré un pincement de remords. Si Madame Londubat était à l'hôpital, Neville resterait à Poudlard pour les vacances.

…  
…

Avant le repas, Hermione tenta de contacter les jumeaux. En vain. Elle recommença après manger. Sans résultat. Toute l'après-midi, elle fit crisser sa plume, à intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés, sur le parchemin de copie conforme… Aucune réponse ne venait soulager l'angoisse de Ron.

Ginny n'avait pas plus de chance avec Gerry. Et Harry regrettait de ne pouvoir emmener tout le monde se calmer les nerfs sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Hermione se rongeait les ongles, et Ellie faisait une tête de six pieds de long. La mésaventure de Drago Malefoy n'avait pas fait rire grand monde, mais celui-ci en gardait rancune à toute l'école, aux Gryffondor en particulier et à ceux qui côtoyaient Potter davantage encore. Il semblait que le goût amer de l'encre fût encore dans chacune des paroles qu'il adressait à chacun. Il sifflait sur ses Salamandres, crachait son venin sur les Serpentard, et empoisonnait l'air de tous les autres.

…

Il avait eu l'intention de se poster pas loin du bureau de Londubat pour interroger tous ceux qui se présenteraient devant sa porte, mais au repas de midi, cette vielle chouette de McGonagall avait fait une annonce au nom du Directeur de Serpentard. Madame Pomfresh reprenait pour l'après-midi son rôle de professeur de Potions et tous les rendez-vous du professeur Londubat étaient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette nouvelle contrariété avait exacerbé le ressentiment de Malefoy. Il en assénait avec d'autant plus d'acidité ses sempiternelles rengaines sur la victoire prochaine et le mauvais quart d'heure qu'allaient bientôt passer les ennemis de l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Il se gargarisait des nouvelles du matin ainsi que de ce qui avait filtré dans l'école de l'attaque de Ste Mangouste. Il avait attaqué Neville, dont les yeux rouges trahissait l'anxiété alors que l'oncle Algie ne revenait pas malgré la fin de l'après-midi, sur le sort des inutiles et des faibles. Seuls les forts, les puissants et les habiles trouvaient grâce aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres, ceux qui ne savaient que pleurnicher, et se cacher derrière la robe d'un champion de pacotille, leur destinée était toute tracée… Et l'armée de Voldemort n'aurait aucun mal à semer la peur et l'effroi parmi eux. Malefoy reprenait à dessein les paroles de la prophétie de Lovegood. Cela le faisait rire. Que ce fût cette idiote de Loufoca, la petite amie de ce lourdaud de Londubat, l'un des partisans les plus fidèles de Potter –il n'oublierait jamais que ces imbéciles avaient contribué à l'arrestation de son père- qui lui tendît le bâton pour battre ses adversaires était d'une ironie délicieuse.

Il voyait ses propres partisans redresser la tête et oser lever les yeux vers lui, comme pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts et qu'ils n'attendaient que son signal.

…

L'exercice d'alerte qu'on leur fit faire était d'un pathétique risible. Il s'y plia d'assez bonne grâce cependant, remerciant la direction de l'informer aussi gracieusement de ses intentions en cas d'attaque. Il se replia avec ses camarades dans la Grande Salle, qui accueillait déjà les autres Maisons. Ceux qui se trouvaient déjà dans leur salle commune avaient pour consigne de ne pas bouger, sauf les Serpentard qui devaient tous se réunir dans le réfectoire tandis que les professeurs faisaient l'appel.

Et ils eurent droit à une nouvelle leçon de défense contre les forces du Mal, les plus jeunes au milieu, les plus avancés et les plus habiles sur les bords du cercle qu'ils formaient. C'en était navrant de ridicule. Les mangemorts ne feraient qu'une bouchée de tout le monde. Il eut un regret, toutefois : celui de ne pouvoir lui aussi pratiquer de répétition générale avant l'assaut…

…  
…

Au repas du soir, l'ambiance était plus que morose. En fin d'après-midi, on était venu chercher Justin Finch-Fletchey dans la salle des Quatre Maisons et il n'avait pas reparu. Il avait juste averti Susan qu'il partait parce qu'il était arrivé _quelque chose_ à ses parents, mais qu'elle devait dire à Harry qu'il ne laissait pas tomber. Susan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce _quelque chose_ avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit le fiancé de Susan, la nièce d'Amélia Bones.

…

Lorsque Dumbledore apparut, un peu avant le dessert, accompagné de McGonagall et de Algie Londubat, il avait beau sourire aux élèves qui le regardaient passer des interrogations au fond des yeux, il ne réussit à rassurer personne. Il resta debout derrière la table des professeurs, sans prendre sa place. Il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence.

Même les Salamandres attendaient avec attention qu'il parlât.

- Jeunes gens… Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles… Le Ministère vient de m'informer – tous retinrent leur souffle- qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'assurer la sécurité d'un retour en masse des élèves chez eux pour les vacances. Vos parents vont recevoir un courrier du Ministère et de l'école pour les avertir. Ceux qui le désirent, ou qui en ont la possibilité, pourront venir chercher leurs enfants à Poudlard. Nous faisons notre possible pour mettre en place d'ici samedi prochain, date où la plupart d'entre vous aurait du prendre le Poudlard Express, un moyen de ramener chez eux les Première et Deuxième Années en priorité. Nous enchaînerons ensuite avec les Troisième et Quatrième Années etc… Je ne vous cache pas que les attaques de mangemorts risquent de se multiplier singulièrement en ces périodes de fête. Et je ne peux vous garantir que Poudlard sera épargnée. Nous savons que Voldemort n'en restera pas à sa première tentative ratée – les Salamandres punies baissèrent la tête et se figèrent comme si Dumbledore avait lancé un sort d'entrave-. Nous ignorons quand aura lieu cette attaque, si elle a lieu. Nous ne pourrons peut-être pas renvoyer chacun passer les vacances dans sa famille dans des délais raisonnables. Nous espérons avoir demain la liste des élèves à rapatrier dans leur foyer et à ce propos, je recommande vivement aux élèves majeurs qui souhaitent rester de se rapprocher de leur directeur de Maison dès ce soir afin de l'établir au plus vite et au plus précis. Je vous remercie tous de votre attention. Ah ! J'oubliais… Le couvre feu est avancé d'une heure, à partir de ce soir. Pardon Minerva ? Le bal de vendredi… ? Non non… je ne vois pas l'utilité de l'annuler. Nous mettrons simplement la musique un peu moins fort et fermerons les portes un peu plus tôt, mais je ne voudrais pas priver ces jeunes gens d'un peu d'amusement. Ils sont privés déjà de tant d'insouciance.

Il sourit largement à toute la salle avant de quitter la table. Il traversa la salle dans le même silence impressionnant. Puis quand il eut refermé la porte sur lui, les murmures s'élevèrent.

- Portoloin ! dit Seamus.

- Cheminée ! fit Dean.

- La ferme ! trancha Ginny. Ron, il faut qu'on mette quelque chose au point tous les deux !

- Quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Tu es majeur, si tu veux rester personne ne pourra t'obliger à partir. Et moi _je veux_ rester… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de rester ensemble…

- Et le mariage de Percy ? dit Harry incertain.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu restes, Ginny… marmonna Ron.

- Ça, je m'en fiche ! déclara la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Quant à Percy, il peut se passer de nous !

- Ron a peut-être envie d'être le témoin de son frère à son mariage, intervint Hermione.

- J'en ai pas grand-chose à faire du mariage de Percy… grogna Ron.

- Tu veux dire que tu préfères rester ici en attendant que des fous furieux viennent nous lancer des sortilèges mortels au lieu de te retrouver en famille pour célébrer un évènement joyeux… ? demanda Seamus éberlué.

- Tu étais pourtant très heureux de revoir Charlie et très honoré d'être le témoin de Percy… hasarda Harry.

- Oui, mais il y a des choses plus importantes…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! conclut Ginny. Alors, tu m'aideras à trouver le moyen de rester aussi…

- On en reparlera veux-tu… éluda Ron avec lassitude.

Il repoussa son assiette d'un geste tout aussi lourd de fatigue.

- Si on n'a des nouvelles de personne ce soir… demain matin je force la porte du bureau de Dumbledore… ajouta-t-il d'un ton à la fois féroce et désespéré.

Hermione se pencha vers lui :

- Ecoute, Ron… Demain, c'est mercredi. Si je n'arrive pas à contacter les jumeaux comme d'habitude, je monterai chez Dumbledore avec toi… Tu es d'accord ?

Ron leva vers elle un regard éperdu d reconnaissance. Il renonça cependant à l'embrasser pour lui témoigner davantage de gratitude car le professeur Londubat s'approchait de la table.

…

Neville pâlit un peu. Il se retint à la table dans un geste incontrôlé. Son oncle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien Neville, dit-il d'une voix calme. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Grand-Mère ? demanda Neville d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

- Elle est allée mieux dès qu'elle a vu Frank et Alice… Ne t'inquiète plus, mon garçon.

- Mais comment mon père a-t-il été blessé ? continua Neville avec plus d'assurance. Et pourquoi avez-vous tardé à venir me rassurer ?

- Neville… soupira Londubat sa main toujours sur l'épaule de son petit-neveu. Je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation, mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Viens me voir tout à l'heure, mais n'oublie pas l'heure du couvre-feu.

Neville se tut, un peu renfrogné. Son oncle serra une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et quitta la table des Gryffondor. Aussitôt après, Ellie fit son apparition avec Luna.

- Alors ? Tout va bien ? demanda Ellie.

Neville haussa les épaules et quitta la compagnie avec Luna.

- Tout va bien ? redemanda Ellie avec anxiété.

Harry lui fit une grimace. Elle lui tendit la main.

- Tu as entendu ? On nous vole une heure, ne perdons pas de temps…

…  
…

Dans la salle commune du rez-de-chaussée, on ne parlait que très peu. Tous avaient compris que les nouvelles du matin n'étaient que la partie émergée de l'iceberg qui se rapprochait inexorablement du lourd vaisseau qu'était Poudlard. Personne n'avait envie de se remémorer les histoires qu'avait raconté Krum la veille, mais chacun avait à l'esprit le son de sa voix, chargée d'émotions, âpres et douloureuses. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus songer à cette rengaine qu'était devenue la prophétie de Luna.

…

Dans le coin le plus reculé de la pièce, assis parterre devant l'âtre où ronflait un feu nourri de plusieurs énormes bûches, ni Harry ni Ellie ni Hermione ni Ron ne parlaient. Ginny tentait désespérément de joindre Dennis, sous l'œil distrait de Luna. Hermione avait renoncé à voir apparaître sur le parchemin de copie conforme les phrases codées. Ron ne la pressait même plus d'essayer encore. Il était profondément abattu, les épaules avachies et la tête basse. Il refusa la partie d'échecs que lui proposa Ellen, désolée de le voir si accablé. Elle tenait les bras d'Harry contre elle, davantage pour empêcher qu'il ne la serrât trop fort que pour l'empêcher de la lâcher. Il fixait les flammes d'un air absent et le froid était en lui malgré la chaleur qui venait de la cheminée.

…

L'heure du couvre-feu fut bientôt là. Personne ne se fit prier pour regagner ses quartiers. Harry raccompagna Ellen jusqu'au bord des cachots. Ils marchèrent lentement derrière les Serpentard qui regagnaient leur salle commune en traînant les pieds. Devant le bureau de Londubat, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry remit une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Ellie, sans rien dire. Elle le serra contre elle, sans un mot.

Elle s'éloignait comme Neville sortait de chez son oncle. Il regarda Ellen disparaître dans l'ombre et se tourna vers Harry. Son expression était toujours aussi attristée que durant toute la journée et l'entretien avec Algie ne paraissait pas avoir apaisé ses craintes.

- Ça va ? demanda Harry à tout hasard.

- La réserve du bureau de mon oncle n'est pas confortable, répondit Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Heu… ?

- J'y ai passé la majeure partie de mon temps, continua Neville en prenant le chemin des escaliers. Ça a été un vrai défilé. D'abord Crabbe, puis Nott, Bobbins, Archer… etc… Je n'en sais pas plus sur mes parents, mais je peux te réciter dans le détail la liste des Serpentard qui restent et ceux qui partent.

Neville agita la main devant lui comme pour chasser des pensées importunes. Il baissa le ton.

- Tu sais qui a envoyé l'encre à Malefoy ? chuchota-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête.

- C'est _Larry_… souffla Neville.

- Tu plaisantes ! fit Harry sur le même ton.

- Je m'en doutais, ajouta Neville. Et je crois que Hermione s'en doutait aussi. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas compris que c'était lui. Mais c'est quand Seamus a demandé pourquoi un Serpentard voudrait venger Ron que j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas la raison véritable. C'est quand il a commencé à parler de la prophétie, quand il a commencé à dire que nous avions raison d'avoir peur et que nous devrions tous trembler devant la puissance du Maître… Enfin, c'était sans doute ce qui allait suivre, comme d'habitude… C'est à ce moment qu'il a été interrompu. Je suppose que… le capitaine de la Garde des Bannis n'avait pas envie de l'entendre prétendre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins que celui qui mène aux Ténèbres, surtout après les terribles nouvelles de ce matin…Tu as vu la tête que faisaient les Salamandres ? Ils avaient l'air quelque peu incertains et désorientés…

- Et ton oncle l'a puni ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Si Nott écopait d'une retenue, songeait Harry avec inquiétude, Malefoy ne tarderait pas à en venir aux mêmes conclusions que Neville.

- Il lui a juste demandé de ne pas recommencer dans son cours… ni ailleurs. Car Malefoy était assez vindicatif sans lui donner matière à ruminer.

- C'est tout ? grimaça Harry.

- C'est tout ce qu'il a dit… Mais je le voyais qui rangeait dans leur boite, devant Nott, les baguettes confisquées, et la boite dans le tiroir du bureau, en précisant que ce même tiroir avait été forcé quinze jours plus tôt et qu'il était obligé de prendre des précautions. Il fermait avec une clé et avec une formule. Il a bien montré la clé à Larry, sans en avoir l'air, et il est allé la pendre dans l'armoire avec les autres. Ensuite il a murmuré la formule et il a raconté que pour ouvrir le tiroir il devrait opérer en sens inverse sous peine de voir ses efforts totalement vains. C'est pourquoi il procédait toujours de la même manière, parce que son grand âge jouait des tours à sa mémoire.

Harry se mit à rire.

- En somme, il lui a montré comment accéder aux baguettes sans forcer son tiroir…

- Il gagnera du temps… admit Neville dans un soupir.

Ils montèrent les marches du deuxième palier en silence.

- Je suppose que Nott reste à Poudlard, dit enfin Harry.

- Oui, et Andrew et Fergus aussi.

- Et Malefoy ?

- Sais pas… Il n'est pas venu.

Harry toussa dans son poing comme ils pénétraient dans le couloir secret qui menait devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Et toi ? fit-il d'un air qui se voulait indifférent… Ton oncle t'a averti de ce que tu ferais aux vacances ?

Neville lui lança un regard amusé.

- Je reste, dit-il.

- Ha oui ! dit Harry avec une fausse désinvolture. Puisque ta grand-mère est à l'hôpital…

L'amusement de Neville grandit un peu plus.

- Je suis majeur, Harry, ai-je besoin de te le rappeler ?

Harry rougit légèrement. Il ne sut que répondre. Toutefois, Neville avait repris un air plus sérieux.

- De toutes façons, je serais resté quand même… dit-il en laissant passer Harry par le trou du portrait d'Imogen.

Et si sa réponse fit se serrer le cœur de son ami, le sourire de celui-ci fut comme un rayon de soleil dans la triste journée qui s'achevait pour Neville.

…

…

Ellie McGregor se hâta de rejoindre ses condisciples. Elle hésita à prendre le raccourci, puis jugea qu'elle ne risquait rien ; tout le monde devait déjà être rentré. Elle se glissa derrière une tenture et n'eut que le temps de se plaquer contre le mur, s'estimant chanceuse de n'avoir pas encore allumé sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dans le bureau de Londubat ? chuchotait la voix de Malefoy qui avait troqué son accent traînant contre un ton menaçant.

- La même chose que d'autres, Drago… répondait celle de Nott, tranquille et nettement plus audible. Il voulait savoir si je restais pour les vacances…

- Tu fais du zèle ? se moqua Malefoy, avec hauteur.

- J'ai reçu une convocation. J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne désirais pas que je me fasse remarquer...

Il y eut un silence chargé d'attente. Ellie retenait son souffle. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il devait s'entendre jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Puis la voix de Nott s'éleva encore, légèrement plus froide, à peine plus ironique.

- Je n'ose penser, Drago, que tu me soupçonnes d'être à l'origine de ta mésaventure de ce matin… Serais-je le seul sur qui se portent tes soupçons ? Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit un Serpentard qui ait voulu t'empêcher d'humilier cet imbécile de Weasley ?

- Si ce n'est Potter... cracha Malefoy qui se contenait manifestement. Ce ne peut être que la sang-de-bourbe… Oui… ce ne peut être qu'elle.

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire méprisant et dérangeant.

- C'est vrai… après tout… Potter n'est qu'un médiocre jeteur de sorts, n'est-ce pas. Tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est épater la galerie avec son ridicule Patronus.

- C'est vrai ! approuva Nott avec une pointe de sarcasme. Tout le monde sait que Granger est la meilleure élève de cette école et que sans elle, Potter et son pote n'auraient jamais dépassé les examens de Première Année.

Malefoy se remit à rire, avec méchanceté. Ellie entendit leurs pas s'éloigner. Elle ne bougea pas pour autant.

- Ne t'en fais pas… Elle va regretter son arrogance, cette…

Ellie n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Elle devina que les deux garçons avaient quitté l'étroit couloir du raccourci.

Elle se décida à suivre leurs pas, avec circonspection. Elle se faufila derrière la tapisserie et jeta un coup d'œil mi figue mi raisin au portrait hautain qui surveillait depuis le mur d'en face l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle entra, une angoisse sourde dans tout son être. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, prête à toute éventualité.

Crabbe était assis dans un coin de la salle, tout seul, la tête dans ses bras. A la table voisine, Goyle n'osait s'approcher. Il chuchotait avec quelques uns des Salamandres privés de baguettes, entre deux coups d'œil sur leur camarade, ou bien sur Drago Malefoy qui venait d'entrer en compagnie de Nott.

Zabini, à l'opposé, surveillait avec attention les deux jeunes gens ; avec avidité, corrigea Ellen. Son regard ne cessait d'aller et venir de l'un à l'autre, souriant au moindre signe d'éventuel désaccord.

…

Dans le silence pesant, elle entendit la voix de Malefoy, nettement plus satisfait que quelques instants plus tôt, qui ralliait ses troupes. Il écrasait d'un regard méprisant les Serpentard qui avaient refusé de le suivre, leur promettant les pires moments de leur vie. Il souriait à ses Salamandres, leur jurant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à retrouver leur place et leurs droits. Il pérorait tout à son aise car aucun de ses opposants n'avait le cœur à lui répondre. Ils se tournaient tous vers Ellie, mais leur porte-parole habituelle préféra se taire. Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la table où Bobbins et Archer avaient ouvert leurs livres de cours pour réviser leurs examens du lendemain.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Crabbe ? demanda Ellie au moment où elle entendit Nott poser la même question à Goyle un peu plus loin.

Betsie Singleton s'approcha à pas feutrés et, tout bas, comme au chevet d'un malade, elle soupira :

- Pauvre Vincent… ! Londubat l'a fait appeler, après souper, pour lui annoncer qu'il était inutile de chercher à joindre Bulstrode…

Le cœur d'Ellie se serra à nouveau.

- Elle était à l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Betsie hocha la tête d'un air désolé.

- Elle a été terriblement blessée et elle est morte aujourd'hui…

Elle poussa un long soupir, tout en lançant un long regard navré vers Crabbe qui tournait le dos à tout le monde, la tête dans ses mains.

- Dire qu'elle devait sortir demain… Il espérait qu'elle pourrait revenir à l'école après les vacances… Le pauvre… répéta-t-elle. Il est si abattu.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui était arrivé… railla Bobbins.

- Ho si ! Il l'a compris ! assura Betsie en enlevant ses lunettes épaisses pour essuyer son œil humide. Mais il s'est montré très courageux. Il n'a pas pleuré.

Archer se mordit les lèvres, tout en lançant un regard éloquent à Ellie.

La jeune préfète détourna les yeux vers Crabbe. Elle vit Nott à côté de lui qui lui parlait à voix basse et cette brute fruste de Vincent Crabbe qui hochait la tête en l'écoutant. Crabbe se leva lourdement et, d'un pas chancelant, se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Malefoy s'avança vers Nott.

- Que lui as-tu dit ?

- Qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher.

Malefoy retint un geste et un claquement de lange agacé.

- Que lui as-tu dit ? répéta-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience.

Nott ne répondit pas immédiatement. Zabini attendait, la plume levée, une lueur friande au fond des yeux. Théodore releva la tête, imperceptiblement.

- Je lui ai seulement rappelé que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort… Et que bientôt, il ne souffrirait plus. Il ne songerait qu'à faire payer à ceux qui sont responsables de tout ceci le juste prix de leurs actes… Quand l'heure des combats sonnera, il sera de ceux qui ouvriront le chemin et il pourra laisser éclater sa colère. Il goûtera alors à la douceur de la vengeance.

Zabini eut l'air déçu, puis il reprit espoir. Malefoy tordait sa bouche en une moue sceptique. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Tu aurais fait un bon orateur, Théo… Et tu aurais fait un malheur en politique… Mais je crois que tu gâches tes talents avec Vincent… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à même de comprendre les effets de rhétoriques. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu as raison de nous débarrasser de sa présence triste. Ce soir, l'heure n'est pas à la désolation, bien au contraire. Réjouissons-nous… l'heure approche où les vrais sorciers feront la preuve de leur puissance.

Malefoy tourna vers la table de Bobbins et Archer un sourire triomphant.

…  
…

Les deux Septième Année levèrent vers Ellie un regard interrogateur. Elle haussa une épaule.

- Laissons-les à leurs morbides célébrations, dit-elle à haute voix. A quoi pouvons-nous attendre de la part de ceux qui se réjouissent de la mort de leurs semblables ? On nous a promis des heures sombres, elles sont déjà là.

Elle se tourna à son tour vers Malefoy et ses Salamandres et regarda Drago au fond des yeux.

- Nous disparaîtrons peut-être tous. Tout ce qui a été construit sera peut-être abattu. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres élèvera peut-être son trône de pourriture et de décombres sur des ruines branlantes. Et lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à combattre ; lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne à torturer ; Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de pouvoir à conquérir… il dressera ses chiens les uns contre les autres pour leur donner leur mesure de sang et de rage… Il les regardera s'entrégorger pour gagner le droit de se coucher à ses pieds.

Le silence se fit encore plus profond. Archer se leva lentement, la baguette à la main et se plaça à la droite de McGregor. Bobbins fit de même et se tint derrière l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille. Il repoussa doucement du bras Betsie Singleton pour la mettre à l'abri derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, Reggie Grayson avait fait un pas devant sa sœur, prêt à toute éventualité.

…

Le regard plissé de Malefoy était fixé sur celui de McGregor qui ne cillait pas. Il eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

- Je vois que tu acceptes enfin l'idée de ta défaite, McGregor.

- Ma défaite ? Ce ne serait pas _ma_ défaite, Malefoy. Ce serait celle du monde des sorciers et des moldus confondus. Ce serait celle de l'humanité. Et tu n'as pas plus de cervelle qu'un Troll si tu ne l'as pas compris. Ton maître immortel se nourrit de la mort des autres… et la tienne lui ferait autant d'effet que la mienne !

Malefoy avança d'un pas. La baguette pointée. Les Serpentard se mirent en garde.

- Ça, McGregor, ce n'est pas certain… J'en sais quelques unes, de morts, qui lui procureraient la plus grande des satisfactions… à commencer par celle de Potter, ainsi que celles de chacun des membres de ce stupide Ordre du Phénix et de leur sénile de chef… Et celui qui lui procurera la tête d'au moins l'un d'entre eux… celui-là aura pour lui la reconnaissance éternelle du Maître, la gloire et les honneurs…

Ellie secoua la tête.

- Ce que tu peux être bête, Malefoy…

…

Drago Malefoy ouvrit la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix sévère de Londubat la lui referma. Le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard se tenait sur le seuil, son visage rond figé dans un air de mécontentement manifeste. Les baguettes disparurent dans les poches avec plus ou moins de rapidité.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? reprit Londubat. Voulez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien, Monsieur ! lâcha Malefoy avec raideur.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, Monsieur Malefoy. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes Préfet de Septième Année et que vous devez veiller à ce que rien ne vienne troubler la tranquillité de votre Maison. Miss McGregor, Monsieur Grayson, ceci est aussi valable pour vous.

Grayson baissa la tête. Ellie fixait toujours le visage haineux de Malefoy.

- Miss McGregor… insista Londubat.

Elle fit un effort pour tourner la tête vers le professeur.

- Monsieur ?

- Voulez-vous me dire ce qui se passe réellement ?

- Pas grand-chose, Monsieur…

- C'est un peu plus que rien… fit remarquer Londubat, ironique. Nous arriverons peut-être à entrevoir un bout de vérité… Bobbins ? Archer ?

Bobbins secoua la tête. Archer jeta un œil sur Malefoy, puis sur Londubat. Il eut un sourire du coin des lèvres.

- Malefoy nous prévenait que lui et ses camarades avaient l'intention de fêter quelque chose, Monsieur…

A nouveau le silence se fit tendu.

- Vraiment ? fit Londubat, sévère.

- Oui, Monsieur. Il semblerait que Malefoy ait à fêter une victoire sur Potter…

Londubat fronça les sourcils. Malefoy releva la tête vers Archer, furieux.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, Malefoy en est à deux à zéro, Monsieur… continua Archer.

- Pardon ? dit Londubat.

- Oui, Monsieur : deux petites amies refroidies à zéro…

Même Ellie leva un regard abasourdi vers Andy Archer. Malefoy fit un bond en avant et tendit sa baguette vers son camarade. Le bout de bois s'envola aussitôt vers la main de Londubat.

- Monsieur Malefoy… dit-il froidement. Vous viendrez rechercher votre baguette demain matin dans mon bureau à la première heure. Monsieur Archer… vous aurez l'occasion de me montrer toute l'étendue de votre humour si particulier dans un essai sur le respect qu'on doit à ceux qui ne sont plus. Demain soir, après les cours, dans la salle de potions. Apportez un rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Pour l'encre, nous aurons ce qu'il faut.

Cette fois ce fut Bobbins qui laissa échapper un borborygme incongru qu'il camoufla en une toux intempestive afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son directeur de Maison. Londubat s'apprêta à quitter la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Rejoignez vos dortoirs, jeunes gens. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous… je vous rappelle que nombre d'entre vous ont encore des examens blancs demain matin. Je tiens à vous signaler également que le Baron Sanglant hantera exclusivement les quartiers de Serpentard ce soir. Je lui ai demandé de renoncer aux hurlements macabres pour cette nuit mais si vous entendez des lamentations sinistres, vous saurez que c'est lui. Si jamais il suspecte une autre tentative d'empoignade, vous serez tous consignés jusqu'aux vacances, et même pendant pour ceux qui restent !

Il fit un geste et tous se dirigèrent d'un pas morne vers son dortoir. Chaque camp accusant l'autre d'être responsable de cette sanction. Le dernier élève disparut au bas de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. L'obscurité se fit dans la salle commune.

…

Nott suivit Goyle et Malefoy jusqu'à leur chambrée. Malefoy se laissa tomber sur son lit, avec rage. Les rideaux du lit de Crabbe étaient tirés ; Goyle s'approcha et appela son camarade pour demander de ses nouvelles. Ils chuchotèrent un moment. Puis Crabbe sortit la tête de derrière ses baldaquins.

- Ils t'ont pris ta baguette à toi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il tourna le dos à ses camarades et seul Nott l'entendit jurer qu'ils paieraient tous au centuple chaque minute passée sans sa baguette. Discrètement, il lança un sortilège d'entrave autour du lit de Malefoy au cas où il aurait l'idée d'aller chercher une baguette dans sa cachette durant la nuit.

…

Son pouls s'emballa. Tout s'accélérait. Il fallait faire attention. Surveiller Zabini. - Il recommençait à montrer les dents. Remonter Crabbe et Goyle. - Cette histoire de Bulstrode tombait à pic. Et se garder de Malefoy –plus que jamais.

Jamais Ronald Weasley n'avait attendu le cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec autant d'impatience. Et lorsque le professeur Binns annonça de sa voix monocorde qu'ils avaient vingt minutes pour lui résumer les dates et les faits importants de la lutte conte le mage Grindelwald, il avait fini en dix, arraché le devoir d'Hermione des mains de la jeune fille et ordonné de sortir sa copie conforme tandis qu'il portait les parchemins sur le bureau de Binns qui somnolait sur sa chaise.

Hermione attendit que Ron fût revenu pour pointer sa baguette sur son badge. Ron serrait ses doigts sur le poignet d'Hermione et Harry fixait la page blanche comme s'il pouvait faire apparaître les mots par sa seule volonté.

Enfin, tandis que Binns reprenait son cours là où il l'avait laissé la semaine précédente, Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit se retourner Neville.

- Bonjour Poudlard, ici la brigade… Higgs au rapport…

Ron laissa échapper une plainte. Neville se tourna à nouveau, les sourcils froncés.

- Bonjour, Terry… Ici Hermione. Nous sommes très inquiets. Comment vont les jumeaux ?

- Fred est à la boutique. George est à Ste Mangouste. Je suis de permanence aux transmissions…

Ron s'empara de la plume d'Hermione et gribouilla :

- Pourquoi George est-il à l'hôpital ?

Hermione récupéra sa plume et demanda à Ron de se calmer un peu tandis que Higgs répondait.

- Il est allé voir son amie Dorothy… Vous savez que le chemin de traverse a été attaqué hier… ?

- Avant-hier, corrigea Hermione avec hâte.

- Aussi…

Il y eut un moment de panique silencieuse. La main d'Hermione tremblait lorsqu'elle écrivit.

- Nous l'ignorions. Nous ne savons que l'attaque de lundi soir…

- Demande-lui pourquoi c'est lui qui est au rapport… demanda Ron soupçonneux.

- Parce que Fred est à la boutique et George est allé voir Dorothy à l'hôpital ! répliqua Hermione un peu nerveuse.

Elle écrivit cependant :

- Tu ne devrais pas être à Ste Mangouste ? ou à Oak Mansion ? avec les attaques d'avant-hier et d'hier, il doit y avoir du travail non ?

Higgs ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Je suis en repos pour l'Ordre. Et je ne travaille plus à Ste Mangouste…

Hermione joua un instant avec sa plume.

- Tu as démissionné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que je me suis mis en disponibilité… en fait, oui… J'ai été obligé de démissionner.

- Pourquoi ?

Quelques secondes encore passèrent avant de revoir apparaître l'écriture penchée de Higgs sur la copie conforme.

- J'avais été approché, il y a quelques mois de cela, et en même temps que d'autres anciens de Serpentard, par des agents du Ministère qui travaillaient pour Vous-Savez-Qui… Ils ont été arrêtés quelques temps plus tard et j'espérais ne plus entendre parler d'eux… Mais voici trois ou quatre semaines, j'ai à nouveau été contacté, en même temps que d'autres guérisseurs, et comme j'ai refusé de rejoindre l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai du me cacher. Je travaille toujours pour l'Ordre et quand je suis de repos, je fais les permanences de la Brigade. Nous sommes en état d'alerte permanente depuis lundi soir. Plus personne ne sort de chez lui. Il n'y a pas un seul client sur le Chemin. L'Allée des Embrumes a fait l'objet d'une descente en règle des Aurors du Ministère. Presque toutes les boutiques ont été fermées.

…

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions. Les mots apparaissaient, rapides, presque fébriles, sur le parchemin. Comme si le jeune homme au bout de la plume à plusieurs milliers de lieues de l'Ecosse, laissait s'échapper un trop plein de détresse.

- La Brigade est sur les dents. Nous avons été pris de court. On a appris l'attaque au ministère, lundi, alors que nous intervenions dans la rue même de la boutique. Nous n'avons même pas pu nous rendre à Ste Mangouste avant la fin de l'assaut. Nous n'avons pu qu'empêcher le feu de se propager dans tout le Chemin de Traverse.

- Le feu ?

- Oui… Ils ont essayé de mettre le feu à la boutique d'Ollivander… Ils avaient déjà essayé de la cambrioler mais ils n'avaient pas pu y entrer. Ils avaient écrit des slogans sur les murs et la vitrine sans pouvoir entrer dans le magasin. Et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à faire prendre les flammes devant la porte, ils ont mis le feu aux deux boutiques attenantes. C'était le soir, tout le monde était chez lui… Ça a failli être une véritable catastrophe. Heureusement, George raccompagnait Dorothy chez ses patrons qui l'hébergent depuis qu'il est si dangereux de se déplacer en ville. Ils ont pu donner l'alerte et commencer à éteindre le feu. Mais il avait déjà atteint les étages habités. Ollivander était là aussi. Il regardait brûler sa boutique et la rue entière sans rien dire, ni rien faire. Vous savez, après la première tentative d'effraction de sa boutique, Fred lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas peur de se retrouver seul chez lui au cas où les mangemorts reviendraient. Il lui a répondu qu'il avait vendu leur baguette à la plupart de ceux qui suivaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il savait se protéger des sorts qu'elles pouvaient jeter. George lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il devrait choisir ses clients avec plus d'attention. Et le vieil Ollivander lui a répliqué qu'il fabriquait des baguettes, qu'il les vendait à qui en avait besoin, et que personne n'avait à lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire ou ne pas faire. C'était ce qu'il avait répondu à ceux qui l'accusaient de laisser des sang-de-bourbe et autres sang-mêlés se servir d'un aussi noble instrument. Chez lui, chacun trouvait la baguette qu'il méritait, quel qu'il soit… Et là, alors que nous étions tous en train d'essayer de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore, il regardait sa boutique partir en fumée… et ils nous sont tombés dessus. Dans la nuit, on ne les a pas vu arriver. Ils devaient être tapis dans l'ombre à attendre que le vieux sorte. On s'est aperçu qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils essayaient d'emmener Ollivander parce que ce dernier a dit à haute voix : Lâchez-moi Meredith Linwood. Si vous vouliez une autre baguette, il fallait venir la demander ! C'est à ce moment que tout à dégénéré… Les sortilèges ont fusé de partout. On a vu Ollivander disparaître avec deux mangemorts. Les autres continuaient à nous viser. On ne savait plus s'il fallait empêcher le quartier de brûler ou rendre sortilèges pour sortilèges. Tout le monde était affolé. Et quand la brigade que Fred avait appelée à la rescousse est arrivée, les mangemorts avaient disparus, la moitié de la rue avait brûlé et on comptait les morts et les blessés. George a été légèrement brûlé, Dorothy a été touchée par un sortilège. Fred est en train de renforcer les défenses de sa boutique parce que hier la vitrine en a pris un coup aussi. Il n'a pas eu le temps de le faire avant…

Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes en état d'alerte. Aussi bien les Aurors du Ministère, que les membres de l'Ordre, que la Brigade… On ne sait pas où ils vont frapper. Ni quand. Et ils frappent un peu partout. Et n'importe quand. Même en plein jour. Hier…

…

Higgs s'interrompit. Quelques minutes passèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient les yeux fixés sur le parchemin.

- Désolé… une communication urgente mais tardive… Je viens d'apprendre que d'autres ateliers de baguettes ont flambé dans la nuit. Et une fabrique de balais également. Celle qui fournit le Ministère en balais ultra rapides – ceux qui sont réservés aux Aurors de la Brigade d'Elite… Ce sont les employés qui ont trouvé la marque noire flottant au dessus des ateliers. Le veilleur de nuit est mort. Où en étais-je ?

- A hier… s'empressa d'écrire Hermione.

- Ha oui… Vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre frère Bill ?

…

Ron fit un bond sur sa chaise. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bill ? chuchota Ron à la feuille blanche comme si elle pouvait l'entendre, et surtout lui répondre.

Hermione répéta la question de la manière adéquate.

- Hier à midi, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. C'était Gringott's qui était visée cette fois. Quand les sorciers qui travaillent dans la banque sont sortis à la pause de midi, ils ont eu la surprise de voir surgir une escouade de mangemorts qui les a pris pour cible. Il y a eu des morts encore… mais Bill a réussi à ramener les survivants à l'intérieur de la banque et les gobelins ont empêché les mangemorts d'entrer. Le problème c'est que plus personne ne pouvait en sortir. Je crois que Bill a réussi à prévenir son père et les Aurors ont débarqué. Mais d'autres mangemorts ont transplané. On allait faire venir la Brigade, mais à ce moment une de nos sentinelles nous a appris que des Détraqueurs se déplaçaient vers le sud du pays et que l'Ordre avait envoyé là-bas plusieurs de ses membres. Moi, je devais prendre mon service à Oak Mansion et ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que j'ai vu arriver Bill Weasley et quelques uns de ceux qui travaillent à Gringott's accompagnés d'une cohorte de Gobelins très mal en point. Heureusement que Charlie Weasley était là pour son examen hebdomadaire. Il est plutôt doué en soins aux créatures magiques, le bougre.

- Et Bill ? grinça Ron oscillant entre la panique et l'envie de tenir Higgs à bout de bras pour lui arracher les informations de la tête.

- Bill m'a raconté qu'il ne devait son salut qu'à un nommé Gripsec, fort habile à lancer des sorts de protection et à faire des crocs en jambes.

- Pardon ? écrivit Hermione à la demande d'Harry et Ron.

- Des crocs en jambes… C'est comme ça que Bill a évité de prendre en pleine tête un sortilège de rétrécissement tandis qu'il était ressorti avec quelques collègues et gobelins sur le parvis de la banque pour prêter main forte aux aurors. Par contre, il est tombé brutalement face contre terre et il a eu le nez cassé. Sinon, il a eu d'autres égratignures sans gravité… si ce n'est qu'elles ont un mal fou à cicatriser et que la peau tout autour des plaies se craquelle…

- Desquamation ? Interrogea Hermione alors que Ron semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Non. Répondit laconiquement Higgs. J'y ai pensé tout de suite mais ce n'est pas ça. Pas plus que la gale des écailles, comme l'a dit Charlie… mais je crois qu'il plaisantait. J'ai essayé un baume cicatrisant au sang de Dragon, mais ça n'a pas marché. Et puis on dirait que plus on tente de les soigner, plus il en apparaît… C'est d'autant plus étrange qu'on dirait que ses taches de rousseur se sont multipliées. Il en a partout sur le visage…

- Bill n'a pas de taches de rousseur partout sur le visage… souffla Ron. C'est lui qui en a le moins…

Hermione regarda les joues parsemées de taches de son de Ron.

- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? chuchota la jeune fille d'un air pénétré.

Ron plissa les yeux :

- Que je devrais utiliser un sortilège de Coquettes pour les faire disparaître ?

- Mais non ! ce que tu es bête ! Je pense à l'éclabouille !

Ron se renfrogna.

- Ho ! Ça va ! grogna-t-il. C'est pas si moche que ça quand même !

- Mais pas toi ! s'énerva Harry à la place d'Hermione. Pour Bill ! Tu crois qu'ils ont lancé à Bill un sortilège de ce genre ?

- Ils on bien envoyé à des Moldus des maladies bizarres et contagieuses… cita Hermione en se remémorant les termes de l'article de la veille.

Elle se pencha à nouveau vers le parchemin.

- L'éclabouille ? fit Higgs. Mais c'est une maladie qui a été éradiqué il y a pas mal de temps déjà ! Et puis… on aurait vu apparaître sur Bill des dartres sombres…

- Terry ! l'interrompit Hermione. Bill a des taches de rousseur, les dartres sont dessous. Et puis il n'a pas _attrapé_ l'éclabouille ! On la lui a _envoyée_ ! Rappelle-le à Oak Mansion pour un examen plus précis. Tu verras que ses prétendues taches de rousseur suppurent et s'étendent… Ce n'est pas un baume au sang de dragon qu'il lui faut. C'est une potion au sang de dragon… je te donnerai la recette un peu plus tard, je ne l'ai pas en tête dans son intégralité.

Il y eut un moment d'attente.

- Puis-je te demander où tu vas trouver une recette de potion de soin pour une maladie qui n'est même plus dans les manuels des aspirants guérisseurs ?

Ron et Harry regardèrent Hermione avec intérêt.

- Dans un ouvrage ancien que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve… commença-t-elle à écrire.

Puis elle s'interrompit, biffa ce qu'elle venait d'inscrire sur la feuille de parchemin, et reprit :

- Non… ce n'est pas vrai. C'est un livre que le professeur Rogue m'avait prêté avant de disparaître. Il est annoté de sa main. Et je crois que nous pouvons lui faire confiance en ce qui concerne l'efficacité des formules.

- Si c'est le professer Rogue qui préconise ce traitement, alors… Mais comment as-tu pensé à l'éclabouille ? insista Higgs.

Hermione sourit en écrivant :

- Parce que j'ai Ron sous les yeux quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et que je n'arrête pas de penser à un vieux sorcier irascible qui l'a traité d'abominable.

- Hé ! fit Ron.

- Très drôle, Hermione ! répondit Higgs. Si c'est bien l'éclabouille, je dirais à Bill Weasley que c'est son petit frère qui lui sauve la mise !

- Il n'a pas intérêt à en parler aux jumeaux ! avertit Ron à l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le nez et murmura :

- Mais je les aime, moi, tes taches de rousseur. Et j'adore aussi ta manière d'écrire avec ton nez, mon Cœur. Tu as une tache d'encre, là…

Puis elle se remit devant le parchemin, avertit Higgs qu'elle allait devoir couper la communication car le cours se terminait, mais qu'elle le rappellerait à peine plus tard. Elle roula la feuille soigneusement tandis que Ron frottait l'aile de son nez sans réussir qu'à la rendre un peu plus bleue à chaque passage.

Avant même que Binns eût retraversé le tableau noir, Hermione était à la porte de la salle. Elle lança un rapide « Dites à Hagrid que je suis malade. On se retrouve pour le repas. »

Ron resta sur le pas de la porte, un peu rêveur.

- Elle ne va tout de même pas passer une heure à discuter avec lui ! fit-il exaspéré.

- Mais non ! répondit Harry. Elle va juste la passer à se moquer de ton éclabouille !

- Je n'ai pas l'éclabouille !

- Alors tu as croqué une confiserie de chez Weasley Frères… se moqua Neville qui venait juste de les rejoindre. Tu es tout rouge d'un côté et tout bleu de l'autre…

Ron lui lança un regard ombrageux.

- Et toi ? t'as pas attrapé un torticolis à force de te retourner pour voir ce que faisait Hermione ?

Il partit en avant, d'un pas farouche. Neville échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Krum ? fit-il.

- Non… Higgs ! répondit Harry les yeux au ciel.

…  
….

Hagrid fut un peu déçu de l'absence d'Hermione. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeils inquiets aux différents groupes qui s'étaient formés au début du cours. Il bredouillait force « heu » et « hum » qui rendaient incompréhensibles des instructions déjà brouillonnes, mais que personne n'écoutait.

Les Poufsouffle jetaient des regards mauvais vers les Salamandre. Ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Justin et les imaginations s'enflammaient, attisées il faut le dire par les harangues de Malefoy qui prophétisaient la fin des sang-de-bourbe qui infectaient toutes les couches de la société sorcière, noyautaient les institutions, infiltraient les meilleures familles pour mieux supplanter ceux à qui revenait le pouvoir légitime.

Susan ne cessait de faire tourner nerveusement à son doigt la bague que lui avait offerte Justin. Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux et Harry savait qu'il serrait dans sa main, au fond de la poche de sa robe, l'écrin qu'il destinait à Hermione.

…

Harry, cependant, se demandait pourquoi Malefoy avait tenu à faire acte de présence au cours d'Hagrid, lui qui s'était permis de manquer le devoir de Londubat, à part montrer qu'il avait récupéré sa baguette.

Au petit déjeuner le _Deux à Zéro_ de Archer avait fait le tour des tables, et si certains se gargarisaient de ce mot, il n'en allait pas de même pour Harry. Cela ne lui avait pas soutiré le moindre petit sourire. Ellie s'était bien gardée de faire un quelconque commentaire et s'était dépêchée de changer de sujet.

Il ne pouvait pourtant laisser de côté cette pensée qu'il croyait effacée de son esprit. Elle revenait, plus obsédante que jamais. Plus amère et déchirante aussi. Ellen, qu'il ne pourrait protéger toujours et surtout pas quand elle aurait besoin de lui. Et Malefoy lui glissait de longs regards menaçants, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit.

…

Hagrid écourta la leçon. Il renvoya tout le monde avec soulagement, content que rien ne se fût passé durant son cours. Ron tira sur la manche du manteau d'Harry qui suivait des yeux le dos de Malefoy qui s'éloignait, entouré de ses acolytes, plus ricanants qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

- Harry ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir le spectre de la mort…

Harry haussa les épaules. Il reprit, entre Ron et Neville, le chemin du château, le pas lourd et le cœur gros.

…  
…

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils trouvèrent Hermione qui les attendait en compagnie de Ginny. La jeune fille avait pu avoir une rapide conversation avec Dennis – elle avait prétexté un léger malaise, elle aussi, durant le cours d'Hagrid un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Le professeur n'y avait vu que du feu et l'avait autorisée à se retirer quelques instants avec Ellie McGregor à l'abri de sa cabane.

Enfin, Gerald Dennis avait répondu à ses appels. Il avait prétendu n'avoir le droit de lui dire où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait, mais il l'avait assurée qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, quoi qu'elle apprît, lût, entendît sur la disparition massive d'anciens Serpentard employés au Ministère. Elle ne devait plus chercher à le joindre. Il était en alerte vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre depuis le lundi précédent. Elle ne devait surtout pas non plus essayer de le rejoindre à Pré-Au-Lard. Et elle devait lui promettre de se montrer très prudente et de prendre garde à elle. Parce que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne le supporterait pas.

…

Ron, l'air de rien, s'enquit de ce que Higgs avait bien pu apprendre de plus à Hermione. Celle-ci pu rassurer Neville sur l'état de sa grand-mère et de ses parents et déclara qu'elle irait porter les baguettes qu'elle avait récupérées à McGonagall. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Ces baguettes avaient sans doute été volées à des Aurors ou des membres de l'Ordre. Elle n'osa formuler le fond exact de sa pensée, mais elle vit sur les visages de ses camarades qu'ils partageaient le même avis sur l'origine de ces baguettes.

- Et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit de plus ? interrogea Ron.

- A peu près, répondit Hermione.

- Et il vous a fallu une heure pour ça ?

- J'ai aussi recopié les instructions pour fabriquer la potion pour soigner l'éclabouille. C'est assez compliqué…

- Il fallait lui dire de se tremper tout nu un soir de pleine lune dans un tonneau de foies de crapaud avec une anguille autour du cou… Je suis certain que Bill aurait apprécié.

- Et peut-être qu'il lui aurait mis son poing dans la figure, railla Ginny.

- Ouais… fit Ron avec un sourire sardonique.

- C'est ça ! ajouta Hermione sarcastique. Et Bill dans tout cela ? Tu aurais laissé ton frère se couvrir de croûtes purulentes pour avoir le plaisir de voir Terry Higgs avec un œil poché ?

Ron baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

- Je suis sûr qu'il lui a dit qu'il trouvait son cerveau admirable, chuchota-t-il à Harry quand Hermione eut tourné le dos.

Elle l'entendit toutefois et se retourna vivement.

- Je te signale que le cerveau admirable, en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas moi, Ron… C'est le professeur Rogue…

- Et quoi ? s'énerva un peu Ron. Toi et Higgs allez vous associer pour créer le chœur de louanges de Severus Rogue, ce héros méconnu… Hé bien je vais te dire une chose : je lui suis très reconnaissant d'avoir…

- Heu… Ron… essaya d'intervenir Harry, comme son ami levait le ton.

Mais Ron était emporté par l'agitation qui couvait en lui depuis la veille, il ne l'écouta qu'à moitié :

- … d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait. Mais ce à quoi il est réduit en ce moment… il ne l'a pas volé ! Et je crois que lui-même en était persuadé. C'est consciemment qu'il s'est infligé une éternité d'expiation solitaire ! Alors je comprends fort bien que sans lui nous ne serions sans doute pas ici à discuter de tout ça, et je ne veux pas dire du mal de lui, mais de là à le porter en triomphe… Ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

- Personne ne te demande une chose pareille… répondit Hermione sur un ton las.

- Non ! tu me demandes juste de considérer Rogue comme un héros. Mais j'en ai marre des héros. Et des cerveaux admirables qui t'entourent. De tous ces gens formidables qui te tournent autour.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, interdite. Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Ronnie, c'est pas le moment pour une scène de jalousie.

Ron se tourna vers sa sœur, comme piqué au vif.

- J'en ai marre d'être coincé ici à rien pouvoir faire que d'attendre ! reprit-il avec une colère qui montait, montait et débordait sans qu'il pût la retenir.

Hermione voulut poser sa main sur le bras du jeune homme.

- Mais nous sommes tous là à attendre… On ne peut rien faire d'autre, mon Cœur…

Il retira son bras vivement.

- _Je_ ne peux rien, veux-tu dire… Tout le monde ici a son rôle. Tout le monde fait des choses importantes pour la défense de Poudlard. Sauf moi. Moi, je ne suis là qu'à embêter le monde, raconter des bêtises et jouer avec un échiquier… sans être capable de te sortir de danger, alors que c'est moi-même qui…

Neville se pencha discrètement vers Harry et tordit sa bouche pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- Il délire ?

Hermione s'avança vers Ron.

- Tu devrais te calmer, dit-elle avec inquiétude. Ce n'est rien. Juste un peu trop de pression accumulée.

Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Il la repoussa.

- C'est ça ! Fais-moi remarquer que je ne suis pas non plus capable de supporter un peu de pression…

Il bouscula Ginny pour courir vers les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Les quatre autres restèrent silencieux tandis que leurs camarades quittaient la salle commune pour le réfectoire en chuchotant.

Jezebel Dawson s'approcha avec un sourire faussement innocent.

- Ronald est malade ? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny lui lança un regard furibond.

- Ça va lui passer… assura Harry d'une voix morne. Ça va lui passer.

- Je vais le voir, décida Hermione.

- Et nous on descend manger ! décréta Neville en retenant Ginny par le bras alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à suivre Hermione. Tu viens, Harry ?

Harry poussa Dawson devant lui.

- Dieu merci, tu pars pour les vacances, Dawson… murmura-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Hé bien… je me disais justement, commença la gamine en bombant le torse.

Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Hé ! Tu as entendu Dumbledore : les Premières et Deuxième Années seront évacuées d'office et en priorité !

- C'est pas juste ! tempêta Jezebel d'un air maussade.

Harry laissa tomber un regard goguenard sur elle :

- Qui a dit que la vie était juste, Dawson ?


	107. Chapitre 186 : Le Cachot Ensorcelé

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une petite précision sur le chapitre précédent : les deux petites amies « refroidies » sont Bulstrode, bien sûr, et Pansy Parkinson (ça remonte au début de la première partie, c'est loin…)

* * *

**Chapitre 186**

**Le Cachot Ensorcelé**

…

Dans le Grand Hall, les Poufsouffle faisaient un énorme embouteillage au bas de l'escalier. Ils entouraient Justin Finch-Fletchey, en vêtements de deuil, qui tenait Susan Bones entre ses bras. Il serrait des mains et hochait la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, le visage fermé. Il semblait que la trace de desquamation sur sa joue et sa tempe fût plus sombre encore qu'avant son départ.

Harry s'immobilisa dans les escaliers, incapable d'avancer davantage. Il laissa Neville et Ginny continuer leur chemin vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Ils croisèrent Madame Chourave qui se hâtait vers les quartiers de sa Maison.

- Monsieur Finch-Fletchey ! s'exclama-t-elle, le chapeau de travers. Je viens juste d'être avertie de votre retour…

On s'écarta sur son passage. Elle fut devant Justin et le regarda avec attendrissement.

- Je viens à peine d'arriver, Madame, répondit le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de me changer.

Madame Chourave pris les mains du garçon dans les siennes.

- Ho ! Justin… je suis désolée… Vraiment… renifla-t-elle.

Elle se reprit comme l'expression de Justin Finch-Fletchey se fermait davantage encore.

- Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous voir, annonça-t-elle. Je vous conduis…

- Ai-je le temps de mettre au moins ma robe de sorcier, Madame ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance… Venez…

Elle frappa dans ses mains pour disperser les élèves agglutinés autour d'eux. Ils s'égayèrent vers le réfectoire, emmenant Susan avec eux. Madame Chourave monta la première et sourit à Harry quand elle passa près de lui.

Justin sembla se rendre compte de la présence de son camarade quelques marches plus haut. Il ralentit son pas et s'arrêta quand il arriva au même niveau que lui. Harry eut conscience que Madame Chourave attendait sur le palier.

- Justin… dit-il d'une voix sourde sans pouvoir rien ajouter d'autre.

- Je sais… répondit Justin sur le même ton.

Puis, il essaya de sourire.

- Je suis revenu dès que j'ai pu…

- Tu n'y étais pas obligé…

Justin haussa une épaule.

- Je ne voulais pas laisser Susan toute seule, murmura-t-il. Elle est tout ce qui me reste à présent. Et puis, ici ou ailleurs. Au moins, ici, je suis sûr de ne pas mourir tout seul.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Madame Chourave, mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et sans rien ajouter d'autre, il rejoignit sa directrice de Maison.

…

Justin refit son apparition dans l'ambiance morne du réfectoire à la fin du repas. Harry n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, et beaucoup de ses camarades étaient dans le même cas. A la table des professeurs également, l'absence des directeurs de Maison ne pouvait que se remarquer. Vector et Sinistra étaient les seuls représentants du corps professoral.

Le courrier du matin n'avait pas apporté d'autre exemplaire du Sorcier Indépendant, mais les lettres reçues ne parlaient que de nouveaux désastres et de rappels de prudence. Les nouvelles étaient commentées à la lumière déformante des paroles de Luna et de Viktor. On oubliait que quelques jours plutôt, encore, on brandissait la prophétie de Potter comme un talisman contre la menace des Ténèbres. Tous ces murmures oppressaient Harry. Et le sourire et les regards de triomphe de Malefoy à sa table ajoutaient à son malaise.

Harry quitta la table dès qu'il put le faire sans se faire remarquer. Ellie ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans le couloir. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui sans rien dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-elle enfin. Où sont Granger et Weasley ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Malefoy sortait de la Grande Salle. Il esquissa un sourire narquois et fit un geste de menace à peine discret. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots : Vous êtes morts… puis il s'en alla vers les cachots.

Harry desserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'Ellie et l'entraîna vers le passage qui menait aux jardins.

…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta Ellie.

Il faisait froid dans le corridor, derrière la porte qui les séparait de la chaleur du château.

- Rien, soupira Harry. J'avais très envie d'être avec toi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et s'appuya contre son épaule.

- Les nouvelles sont si terribles que cela ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Ellie, lentement.

- Tu ne vas pas me redire qu'il faut que je parte…. ? prévint-elle.

- Je le devrais… murmura Harry. Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu sois plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici. Et si tu t'en vas, tout mon courage partira avec toi…

Ellie posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme et sa joue tout à côté. Elle ne dit plus rien durant un moment.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas, reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Ce que raconte Malefoy, ce n'est pas vrai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas rallié à lui de nombreux adeptes, et ils ne se tiennent pas embusqués pour nous détruire tous.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, Ellen. Depuis longtemps, nous le savons. Et toi aussi tu le sais. La prophétie de Luna, le récit de Krum, les nouvelles de la Gazette, et tout le reste, ne sont pas des révélations… Nous savions que tout cela existait. Nous savions que cela pouvait arriver. _Nous_ arriver. Il était temps, je crois, que nous nous réveillions.

Elle soupira dans le silence glacé du corridor.

- Où sont Granger et Weasley ? Il ne leur est rien arrivé ?

- Ron a pété les plombs, dit sobrement Harry.

Il frotta sa cicatrice du plat de la main et baissa des yeux implorants vers Ellen.

- Tu as cours tout l'après midi ?

- Ce n'est pas un problème… Je peux me sentir très mal soudain, tu sais… Et toi ? Tu as le temps de venir me tenir compagnie à l'infirmerie ?

- A l'infirmerie ? hésita Harry.

- Ce serait plus confortable qu'un couloir plein de courant d'air, tu ne crois pas ? Et tu auras tout le temps de tout me raconter…

…

Ils ne prirent que le temps de passer par le laboratoire, où Ellie savait qu'Hermione cachait une boite à flemme parmi ses fioles et ingrédients, avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh se montra quelque peu sceptique quand elle vit entrer Potter et McGregor. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les symptômes que présentait la jeune fille étaient bien réels, même s'ils cessèrent dès qu'elle lui eût administré une potion anti-émétique. Elle semblait cependant un peu fiévreuse et la guérisseuse l'autorisa à rester à l'infirmerie pour se reposer.

L'infirmerie s'était vidée depuis la dernière visite d'Harry. Il ne restait que deux ou trois lits occupés. Madame Pomfresh installa Ellie dans un box assez éloigné des autres. La jeune fille s'allongea et prit son air le plus suppliant pour tendre sa main à Harry.

- Harry peut-il rester avec moi, Madame Pomfresh ? geignit-elle. Je suis sûre que j'irais beaucoup mieux si j'avais quelqu'un auprès de moi.

Madame Pomfresh avait sur le bout de la langue un commentaire bien senti, mais elle se tut.

- Si Potter n'a pas peur de la contagion… fit-elle ironique.

Harry se garda de répondre et la guérisseuse s'éloigna. Le jeune homme eut le temps d'apercevoir le visage de la médicomage alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'œil vers l'intérieur du box. Il avait perdu toute expression narquoise. Seule une immense tristesse l'envahissait tout entier, depuis le regard grave jusqu'au pli amer de la bouche.

…

Ellie se redressa sur le coude, saisit sa baguette, lança un sortilège de silence, s'assit sur le lit, les coussins dans son dos, et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher.

- Allez, raconte…

Et Harry raconta tout ce que leur avait appris Terence Higgs durant le cours de Binns, ainsi que la réaction de Ron, et ses propres réflexions quant à tout ce qui pouvait résulter des évènements.

- Je crains que d'autres opérations comme celles du Chemin de Traverse n'aient lieu, dit-il en frottant son visage dans ses mains. Je crains que le Ministère et l'Ordre soient impuissants à les empêcher. Je crois que lorsqu'ils vont attaquer Poudlard, ça va être un massacre.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Se faire massacrer ici ou ailleurs…

- C'est ce que dit Justin…

- Oh ! Si même les Poufsouffle en ont conscience, alors…

Elle s'assit au bord du lit sans lâcher les mains d'Harry.

- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies raconté tout ceci, reprit-elle. Je suis heureuse que tu te soies confié à moi. J'avais peur que tu ne me tiennes éloignée de tes préoccupations. Surtout après les nouvelles que Ginny a enfin pu avoir de Dennis.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Quelles nouvelles ? Il n'a rien dit de plus que Higgs. Plutôt moins d'ailleurs.

- Allons, Harry, tu as déjà oublié les leçons du professeur Londubat ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie de jouer aux devinettes…

- Alors laisse-moi y jouer pour toi…

Elle se rapprocha encore du bord du lit, ses doigts enlacés à ceux d'Harry.

- Au début, je me suis dit qu'il se la jouait héros mystérieux pour impressionner Ginny… mais en réfléchissant, non, c'est du Dennis pur, ça… il faut toujours qu'il bombe le torse et fasse l'important. Il n'a réussi qu'à l'inquiéter davantage, je l'ai bien vu. Même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle est plus soucieuse après avoir eu des nouvelles qu'avant…

- Parce que tu le sais, toi ? se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Oui ! Grâce à Londubat – l'oncle ! Ecoute…

Elle se mit à chuchoter, oubliant la bulle de silence autour d'eux.

- Il a commencé par lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il faisait, ni où il était. Ensuite qu'elle ne devait pas s'alarmer au sujet des démissions et disparitions au Ministère… J'en conclus que d'une part, il a été contrait de quitter son emploi et de se cacher ; d'autre part qu'il travaille à temps plein pour l'AD…

- Tu ne veux pas dire qu'il s'est engagé du côté des Mangemorts pour les espionner ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il était de notoriété publique parmi les Serpentard que Dennis faisait partie du club de duel de Potter… Non ! Non ! Malefoy a du le signaler comme l'un de ceux qu'il considère comme des traîtres à leur sang et leur Maison… Non ! Je veux dire qu'on a du lui confier une mission de surveillance…

- A Pré-au-Lard ? interrogea Harry soudain intéressé.

- J'en viens à la suite de ma réflexion, continua Ellie, ravie de voir Harry boire ses paroles. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'elle ne devait pas –sous aucun prétexte et en aucun cas- essayer de le rejoindre à Pré-Au-Lard.

Elle regarda Harry d'un air entendu comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il poursuivît à sa place.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas à Pré-Au-Lard ? hasarda-t-il.

- Justement parce qu'il y est ! et j'en suis d'autant plus certaine maintenant que Higgs nous a donné des précisions sur les différentes attaques de ces derniers jours… Londres, Londres et Londres ! et le Sud du pays ! et l'Est et l'Ouest ! Tu ne remarques rien ?

- Rien sur l'Ecosse ! s'exclama Harry. Pourtant, ce week-end, Dennis a dit à Ginny qu'il y avait des mouvements suspects sur Pré-Au-Lard…

- Exactement ! C'est comme s'ils voulaient éloigner l'attention des alentours de Poudlard, en même temps que fixer les renforts éventuels bien loin de l'école…

- Voldemort place ses pièces…murmura harry.

- Oui, mais s'il s'imagine que nous sommes aveugles… Je suis certaine que Dumbledore sait parfaitement ce qui se trame. Et la Brigade également, puisque Dennis est placé en sentinelle.

- Il n'est pas placé en sentinelle, corrigea Harry avec lassitude. Il n'est là que parce que Ginny est à Poudlard…

- C'est comme ça que tout a commencé, admit Ellie en souriant.

Elle serra ses doigts sur ceux d'Harry.

- Vois-tu… Il y a un vieux proverbe écossais qui dit que dans la fuite, il vaut mieux compter sur ses pieds que sur ses amis… Et tous les beaux discours de Dumbledore et du Choixpeau, j'avoue qu'ils me faisaient doucement rigoler… Tous leurs bons sentiments, le bien, le mal, l'amour et l'amitié… je ne voyais vraiment pas comment tout cela pourrait venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais… à présent…

Elle hésita. Harry lui sourit :

- Tu as changé d'avis ?

Elle hocha la tête d'un air dubitatif.

- Disons que dans la fuite, je compterai toujours plus sur mes pieds, mais je ferai davantage confiance à mes amis pour me donner le signal du danger. Après tout, c'est par amour que Dennis s'est précipité à la Tête de Sanglier et qu'il a pu ainsi surprendre l'arrivée clandestine de mangemorts. Et il se pourrait aussi que ce soit l'amour qui fasse pencher la balance de notre côté le jour où les salamandres auront à faire le choix de suivre Malefoy ou pas…

Elle sourit d'un air malicieux et continua :

- Et tu oublies une chose, Harry… Malefoy peut lever la prophétie de Luna comme une bannière pour rassembler ses partisans. Toi tu as la tienne également.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ha non ! Nell ! Pas toi !

- Si ! Moi ! Car si moi je n'ai pas confiance en toi, qui l'aura ?

Elle chercha son regard et, comme il se détournait, elle prit sa joue dans sa main pour l'obliger à la regarder. Il finit par sourire un peu gêné. Il changea de sujet. Ou du moins le crut-il.

- Que vas-tu dire à Londubat ? Crois-tu pouvoir convaincre ton père de te laisser ici pour les vacances ?

- Avec un peu de chance, tout sera fini avant et je n'aurais à convaincre mon père de rien du tout…

- Tu appelles ça de la chance ? murmura Harry.

Elle haussa une épaule.

- En ce qui me concerne, oui…

Elle attrapa la robe d'Harry par le col pour l'attirer jusqu'à elle.

- Et tu as intérêt à penser la même chose, Potter… ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite légèrement.

- Sinon… poursuivit-elle. Je lui ressortirai l'argument de la dernière fois, et je ne lui laisserai cette fois même pas le temps d'insinuer que tu pourrais un tant soit peu être responsable de ma décision…

- Et ce n'est pas le cas… ? voulut savoir Harry, tout en ayant conscience de la prétention de sa question.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Crois-tu que je voudrais me faire massacrer uniquement pour tes beaux yeux, Potter ?

Harry décida de lui répondre sur le même ton.

- Je te crois capable de tout pour arriver à tes fins, McGregor… quelles qu'elles soient…

- Hum !

Harry et Ellie s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre dans un sursaut de surprise. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en reconnaissant Hermione devant le rideau du box. La préfète en chef, les bras croisés en signe de mécontentement, leur jetait un regard exaspéré. Harry creva d'un geste de sa baguette la bulle de silence autour de lui et Ellen.

- Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

- Suffisamment pour comprendre que je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour rien ! répliqua Hermione avec acrimonie.

Elle s'adressa à Ellie :

- Quand Ginny m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en cours, je me suis inquiétée ! Et quand j'ai vu que Harry était absent à l'atelier de révisions, je me suis précipitée sur la Carte pour voir où vous étiez !

Harry sursauta à nouveau.

- Cela veut dire que tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que je n'étais pas à l'Atelier… et donc que tu n'y étais pas non plus… Où est Ron ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien… Il dort ! déclara Hermione.

Elle s'avança et s'assit au pied du lit. Elle passa sa main sur son visage.

- Il dort ? répéta Harry.

- Oui… Il a fini par avouer qu'il dormait très mal depuis quelques temps. La nuit de samedi à dimanche n'a pas été de tout repos non plus, et pourtant il m'a dit que c'était celle où il avait le mieux dormi. Il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit dernière.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit irritable et confus… continua Hermione comme pour elle-même.

- Parce que ce n'est pas son état normal ? demanda Ellie avec un sourire innocent.

Hermione ne daigna pas répondre à cette basse offense.

- Je suis sûre qu'un peu de repos lui fera le plus grand bien, reprit-elle comme s'il n'y avait eu d'interruption.

- Je crois plutôt qu'il a besoin d'un gros câlin… estima Ellie avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Il a surtout besoin qu'on lui donne confiance en lui, rétorqua Hermione avec un air accusateur envers Ellen. Et ça tombe bien que tu sois là, Ellie. Tu ne pourrais pas cesser de le contredire à tous bouts de champs ?

- Commence donc par ne pas le contrarier toi-même ! se heurta la préfète de Serpentard. Ca n'a jamais tué personne de montrer son affection en public… même pas des Préfets, en chef ou pas !

- Ca a failli te coûter la vie ! repartit Hermione piquée au vif.

Pour la troisième fois, Harry sursauta.

- Ca suffit !

Il se leva pour aller vérifier que Madame Pomfresh n'avait pas été alertée par le ton des jeunes filles.

- Et qu'est qu'il a dit d'autre ? A part qu'il avait sommeil ? demanda-t-il en revenant s'asseoir.

- Qu'il en avait assez d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse… Que de toutes façons, jamais personne ne le prenait au sérieux et qu'il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour avoir tout fait avant lui, en plus grand, plus fort, plus impressionnant et qu'il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait changer…

- Surtout s'il va se cacher sous ses couvertures… railla Ellie. Et que tu ne restes même pas pour le border !

- Ellie ! soupira Hermione.

- Quoi ? Ton petit ami déprime parce qu'il ne se sent pas à la hauteur et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de le laisser tout seul pour jouer aux préfètes en chef… Franchement, il y a mieux comme thérapie. Et pour commencer tu devrais retourner auprès de lui. S'il te voit à ses côtés quand il s'éveillera, je suis sûre qu'il ira beaucoup mieux…

Hermione fit une grimace :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- J'en dis, commença prudemment Harry, que nous devrions tous faire un petit effort envers lui. Et que nous devrions garder un œil sur lui. Parce que s'il s'est mis dans la tête que pour sortir du lot, il doit devenir un héros… nous, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Harry venait de réaliser pourquoi il ressentait ce malaise en songeant à Ron. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il les avait déjà entendues maintes fois. Et il se souvenait que c'était même la première chose que le garçon roux qui semblait monté en graine lui avait dite lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance dans le wagon du Poudlard Express.

…

Hermione se leva et tira sur le drap pour le remettre en place.

- Puisque je constate que tout le monde va bien, je m'en vais… dit-elle. Harry, n'oublie pas que tu as une leçon avec Algie Londubat après la fin des cours. Et, au passage, si tu te confiais un peu plus à Ron, en ce qui concerne les discussions tactiques, je suis sûre qu'il se sentirait un peu moins inutile.

Elle se retourna sur le seuil du box, jeta un long regard entendu à Harry et Ellie, et partit, digne et droite vers la sortie.

- Ca par exemple ! s'exclama Ellie. Voilà que ça va être ma faute à présent !

- Tu l'as cherché ! fit remarquer Harry.

Elle le regarda en dessous, un sourire aux lèvres. Et comme Harry ne quittait pas l'air sérieux qu'il avait depuis le départ d'Hermione, elle se pencha vers lui :

- Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses confiance au point de me parler de tes soucis, Harry. Mais je sais combien Ron compte pour toi et je ne veux pas prendre sa place. Si tu veux que je m'efface…

- Non ! J'ai besoin de vous deux ! Et de vos disputes naissent parfois des idées géniales… Seulement se serait bien si on pouvait accéder directement aux idées géniales sans passer par la case disputes… Et puis…

Il soupira, se tut un long moment.

- Et puis, le problème ce n'est pas toi, ni moi, ni même Hermione. Le problème c'est Ron et sa tête pleine de bric-à-brac… On dirait la remise de son père avec tous ses objets moldus. Ou encore son bureau tout encombré de choses qui n'ont rien à y faire.

Ellie se pencha encore et cogna doucement le front du jeune homme de son poing fermé :

- Parce que dans ta tête à toi il n'y a rien qui ne devrait y être ? Harry… le problème de ton ami Ron Weasley, c'est le même que nous avons tous : trouver une place dans ce monde. Ce n'est pas toujours facile. Et là s'ajoute cette guerre monstrueuse qui nous pousse dans nos retranchements. On se dit qu'il n'est pas temps de songer à nos petites personnes… On se dit qu'on verra après, mais on n'est même pas sûr qu'il y aura un après… Ou bien on se dit qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour et qu'une heure de bonheur c'est toujours ça de gagné. Ou bien encore, on est mort de trouille au fur et à mesure qu'avance l'heure du rendez-vous…

- Je sais, murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

- Ou bien encore on essaie de forcer le destin… On se croit plus fort que la chance et on se ramasse en beauté… On n'a alors aucune indulgence avec soi-même. On n'est jamais aussi fort, aussi beau, aussi extraordinaire qu'on le voudrait. Mais on l'est toujours plus qu'on ne le croie. On ne l'est simplement pas en permanence. Malheureusement, c'est toujours dans ces moments de carence qu'on a tendance à se regarder dans un miroir…

- Tu as sans doute raison…

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! assura Ellie. Ton ami Ron va se remettre… et il se remettrait bien plus vite si…

- Ellie !

Elle se mit à rire doucement. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts, suivant le contour de ses lèvres et de son nez et de ses sourcils. Il fixait ses pupilles comme pour retenir chacun des éclats dorés dans le bronze de ses yeux. Ce grain de beauté au dessus du sourcil. Et cet autre là sur la fossette qui se creusait quand elle souriait. Il gravait chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire, comme s'il pouvait conserver cet instant vivant à tout jamais.

- Si je ne revenais pas, tu prendrais soin d'Hedwige ? demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard du sien.

- Si elle veut rester avec moi… répondit Ellie sans cesser de sourire.

- Tu ne l'enfermeras pas dans une cage, n'est-ce pas…

- M'as-tu déjà vu maltraiter un animal ? A part cet âne bâté de Wilford ?

Elle arrangea les mèches sur le front d'Harry et ils restèrent silencieux longtemps, croisant et décroisant leurs doigts sur le drap blanc.

…

Ellen s'allongea sur le côté, sa main sous sa joue, la tête sur l'oreiller. Harry appuya ses avant-bras sur le bord du lit et posa son menton dessus…

- Il t'est déjà arrivé d'espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve ? chuchota-t-elle enfin.

- Souvent… Mais c'était avant de te rencontrer.

Elle sourit et retira sa main de sous sa joue pour effleurer celle du jeune homme.

- Harry ?... Il t'arrive de penser à après ?

Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive brusquement.

- Je veux être Auror, dit-il mécaniquement.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne parlait pas de sa future carrière.

- Ecoute, Ellen… reprit-il avec effort.

Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question… je suis désolée… je me disais juste que si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est… Enfin…

Il l'interrompit d'un petit rire.

- Ellen… Si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est… je ne serais qu'un arrogant Gryffondor de plus…

Elle se releva sur le coude et il se redressa sur la chaise. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant.

- Tu _es_ un arrogant Gryffondor…

Et Harry sut que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

…

…

- Ha ! Hermione avait donc raison !

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Ginny qui s'affala au pied du lit.

- Hé ! fit Harry. Tu ne sais pas frapper avant d'entrer !

- Frapper sur qui ? se moqua Ginny.

Elle s'adressa à Ellie :

- Hermione est furieuse contre toi… Elle m'a dit que tu avais prétexté être malade pour passer l'après midi avec Harry.

- Elle est jalouse parce que ton frère s'est endormi alors qu'elle essayait de chasser ses idées noires…

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Ne pavoise pas trop tôt, Ellie… J'ai un message pour toi de la part de Vector. Il m'a chargé de te dire que dès que tu serais remise, tu irais rédiger le devoir que tu as manqué cet après midi, dans son bureau, dans les conditions de l'examen, et après les cours…

- M'en fiche ! s'écria Ellie en lançant les bras autour du cou d'Harry. C'est toute une après midi avec Harry de gagnée contre une petite heure avec Vector… Ce n'est pas cher payé, tu ne crois pas… ?

- Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les réponses de l'interrogation non plus ! décréta Ginny.

- Quand on veut sauver sa peau, railla Ellen, mieux vaut compter sur ses pieds que sur ses amis… - Vieux proverbe écossais ! approuva Harry.

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Oui, parce qu'ils sont déjà tous en train de courir aussi !

Ellie fit une grimace.

- C'était si difficile que ça ?

- Une horreur ! Mais c'est sans doute parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir distraite de ton travail, répondit Harry. Nous n'avons pas pensé que notre absence causerait tant de soucis.

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était à cause de vous…

…

Le petit sifflement lancinant du badge d'Ellen interrompit la jeune rousse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda brusquement Ginny.

Ellen plongea la main au fond de la poche de sa robe pour en ressortir son parchemin et un crayon. Elle étala la feuille sur le drap pour la défroisser et prononça la formule tandis qu'Harry lui demandait si elle avait toujours sur elle la copie conforme de Larry.

- Ca servirait pas à grand-chose de la tenir enfermée dans mon bureau, non ? répliqua Ellen alors que l'écriture pressée de Nott noircissait déjà une partie de la feuille.

- De Larry à Alba… j'espère que tu pourras lire ces lignes à temps pour prévenir Potter. Goyle vient de m'avertir. Il était en étude surveillée avec les autres punis quand Wilford a reçu un message sur sa table. Il a eu l'air terrifié mais il a quand même demandé à sortir pour aller aux toilettes. Seulement, c'était Vector qui surveillait l'étude et, comme il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abuser une seconde fois, il a demandé à Goyle de l'accompagner aux toilettes et pas ailleurs. Mais Wilford a supplié Gregory de le laisser descendre dans les cachots ou bien Malefoy lui ferait regretter d'être venu au monde. Goyle l'a laissé partir, mais pendant que Wilford descendait, il est venu m'avertir dans notre salle commune de ce que tramaient ces deux là. J'ignore ce qu'il faut penser d'un tel rendez-vous. Malefoy a prétendu qu'il s'occuperait du cas Wilford. Je ne sais dans quel sens il faut le prendre. Je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation à l'entrevue. Et sans cela, je ne peux y assister. Peut-être Potter aura-t-il plus de chance que moi.

Le texte s'effaça avant qu'Ellie pût y répondre. Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et Ginny dit avec fermeté :

- Tant pis pour Wilford ! Il n'est pas question qu'Harry prenne des risques pour lui !

- Ça m'étonnerait que Malefoy fasse quoi que ce soit à Wilford en ce moment… marmonna ce dernier. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit… l'école fermerait. Et nous savons que ce n'est pas ce que désire Malefoy…

- Harry… Non…

Ellie secoua la tête.

- On n'a pas le temps de discuter… Il est peut-être déjà trop tard… Il faut que j'entre dans la salle en même temps que Wilford…

- Harry… répéta Ellie.

Mais Harry avait déjà enlevé ses lunettes.

- Ca ne devrait pas durer longtemps, de toutes façons, dit-il avec assurance. Ginny : fais le guet.

Ellie voulut retenir sa main. Il la retira sans même la regarder et tourna le dos au seuil du box où Ginny surveillait les allées et venues de Madame Pomfresh. Il renversa la nuque contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux.

…

Ce fut facile de quitter l'infirmerie. Puis il ferma son esprit pour descendre plus vite vers les souterrains sans se laisser troubler par les pensées de ses camarades qui commençaient à sortir des cours. Il plongea vers les cachots à la recherche de Wilford. Il avait parfaitement conscience que ses efforts pouvaient se révéler totalement vains… S'il arrivait quelques secondes trop tard, il lui faudrait rentrer bredouille… Il filait dans les corridors vides. Il savait où il allait. Et plus il s'enfonçait dans les cachots plus le silence l'oppressait. Il ne percevait rien. Aucune voix. Aucun bruit de pas. Aucune respiration haletante trahissant l'angoisse de Wilford. Le couloir était vide. Il était trop tard. La porte était refermée. Il ne pouvait pas entrer.

La colère inutile le transperça. Il avait trop tardé. Ou bien Nott avait tardé à les avertir. Ou alors ce gros tas de graisse de Goyle n'avait pas couru assez vite. Et Ginny et Ellie ne l'avaient que trop retenu… Non. Ce n'était la faute à personne, cette fois. Il se calma. Lentement. Il n'avait plus qu'à remonter.

Il s'approcha lentement de la porte interdite. Il sentit la magie, comme quand il était entré, caché dans l'esprit de Nott. Elle exsudait de cette porte et des pierres du mur devant lui. La magie noire. Elle marquait la place comme un sceau repoussant. Harry la sentait qui s'insinuait en lui. S'il pouvait s'approcher encore peut-être entendrait-il quelque chose. C'était idiot. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer aussi facilement. C'était trop bête.

Il s'avançait encore. Il sentait la magie noire l'envahir dans une douleur croissante. Il se colla au bois de la porte. Il crut qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'endolorissement qui le transissait tout entier. Il voulut s'arracher de cet endroit de torture. Mais ils étaient là, derrière. Et… il entendait leurs voix… La voix de Malefoy. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Si seulement cette douleur voulait cesser… Tout tendu de rage, il s'avança encore. Tant pis pour le mal qu'il ressentait. Il y eut un dernier élancement puis la lumière le surprit.

- Regarde-moi, Benedict… Je te le répète. Je ne suis pas là pour te punir. Bien que je serais en droit de le faire. Tu en as conscience. Je t'avais dit de laisser McGregor à Théodore. A cause de toi nous ne sommes pas passer loin de la catastrophe. Mais cela le Maître l'ignore encore. Et il ne tient qu'à toi qu'il l'ignore à tout jamais…

- Tu me donnerais encore une chance, Drago ?

- Mais cette fois, ce sera la dernière, Benedict… après je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi.

- Mais je n'ai pas de baguette…

- Tu en auras une. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je ne le répèterai pas. Au moment donné, je vous enverrai un signe. Avec ce signe, tu iras voir Blaise Zabini. Et il te donnera une baguette. Ensuite, tu rejoindras le groupe de Théodore Nott…

- Drago, je préfèrerais te suivre toi… Je préfère recevoir des ordres de toi que de lui…

- Benedict… fais ce que je te dis, et c'est toi qui donneras les ordres…

- Et Nott ?

- Nott ? J'ai d'autres projets pour lui… J'ai besoin de lui ailleurs. Et toi, tu feras un excellent chef pour ces… jeunes gens désireux de se battre pour notre juste cause.

Harry n'arrivait pas à réaliser où il était. Ni ce qu'il entendait. C'était tout juste s'il voyait, en bas, Malefoy et Wilford face à face. Il n'avait dans la tête qu'une seule pensée. Je suis passé ! Il ignorait comment, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait réussi à franchir la barrière de magie noire censée interdire l'entrée à tous ceux qui ne portait pas la marque de Voldemort.

Malefoy fit venir à lui une chaise sur laquelle il prit place. Il en fit glisser une autre vers Wilford.

- Vas-tu accepter mon invitation à t'asseoir, cette fois ? demanda-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas le temps, Drago. Sinon Vector va m'envoyer chercher… Déjà qu'il m'a collé Goyle aux talons. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas appelé un Préfet…

Malefoy eut une moue sarcastique.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu étais malade. Goyle confirmera.

Il montra la chaise et Wilford ne put faire autrement que s'asseoir.

- C'est une vraie aubaine que ton grand-père ait voulu que tu restes, Benedict… J'avoue que j'ai eu peur pour toi. J'ai cru qu'ils t'enverraient à Azkaban pour avoir touché à leur précieux Potter.

Il éclata de rire.

- Sincèrement, Benedict, en d'autres circonstances je t'aurais félicité pour cela…

- Ils ne voulaient pas m'envoyer à Azkaban, répondit Wilford. Ils voulaient me renvoyer chez moi. Pour m'éloigner de l'influence néfaste qu'avaient sur moi certaines de mes fréquentations…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire ironique.

- C'est que ce balourd de Londubat a dit à Père.

Le sourire de Malefoy fut nettement moins enthousiasme.

- Dis-moi, Benedict… Ton grand-père, ainsi que le reste de ta famille… Dans quel camp sont-ils ? Ont-ils toujours su se ménager des portes de sorties ou bien n'ont-ils jamais pris la peine de prendre parti ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Wilford un peu gêné. On ne parlait pas de ces choses-là devant moi. En tous cas… Père n'est pas à la botte de Dumbledore, tu peux me croire.

- Je m'en doute puisque tu es toujours parmi nous, Benedict.

Le sourire froid de Malefoy se fit un peu plus avenant :

- Quoi qu'il en soit… bientôt c'est toi qui parleras d'égal à égal avec celui que tu appelles Père. Et il n'y aura plus beaucoup de choses dont ne parlera pas devant toi, car c'est toi qui autoriseras les autres à parler ou à se taire.

Malefoy remarqua l'éclair d'intérêt qui passa au fond des yeux de Wilford. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- A propos… Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Crabbe t'a-t-il envoyé son poing dans la figure ?

La surprise se mêlait à l'appréhension sur le visage de Wilford.

- Ce n'est pas… toi qui les as envoyés ?

- Moi ? Et pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? Tu es l'un de mes fidèles lieutenant. Un peu maladroit peut-être, mais tellement zélé ! Tu n'as pas cru que c'était à cause de cette histoire avec Potter ! Tu me déçois, Benedict ! Et puis tu sais bien que je suis obligé de me tenir à l'écart de nos anciens disciples. Je ne peux me permettre d'être mis en relation avec le ratage d'Halloween, tu en as bien conscience. Comment aurais-je pu leur ordonner une chose pareille ?

- Ce n'est pas toi ? répéta Wilford partagé entre le soulagement et l'incompréhension. Mais alors… pourquoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux chercher dans sa mémoire.

- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais allé le dénoncer à Londubat…

- Et tu l'as fait ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ignorais qu'il correspondait avec cette idiote…

- Pourtant, il faut bien que quelqu'un l'ait fait ! murmura Malefoy.

- Ça ne peut être que Singleton ou un de ceux qui étaient déjà puni avec Crabbe.

Malefoy se mit à rire :

- Singleton ! Non ! Cette petite n'est pas assez vicieuse pour écrire les lettres d'amour de Vincent, les expédier et ensuite le dénoncer ! Mais tu as raison, ce ne peut être qu'un de ceux qui savaient où il se rendait cet après midi-là !

Wilford se leva lentement.

- Je peux y aller, maintenant, Drago ?

Malefoy hocha la tête. Il rappela son camarade alors que ce dernier atteignait la porte.

- Benedict… quand tu recevras mon signal, va plutôt trouver Nott. Il te dira où chercher les baguettes. Et c'est toi qui te chargeras de les distribuer aux nôtres…

Wilford se redressa imperceptiblement. Il releva la tête et quitta la pièce assez content de sa journée en fin de compte.

Malefoy, lui, resta assis un long moment, le visage soucieux, à passer son index sur ses lèvres. Puis soudain, il leva sa baguette vers la chaise en face de lui et d'un seul geste, l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur au fond de la pièce.

…

Harry sortit alors de sa stupeur. Il fallait qu'il parlât à Londubat. Immédiatement. Mais Malefoy ne se décidait pas à quitter son antre.

Il se traita de stupide. S'il était entré, il pouvait sortir sans aucun problème. N'était-ce pas ce que Malefoy avait dit à Nott quelques jours plus tôt ?

Harry s'approcha de la porte, se raidissant par d'avance en prévision de la douleur. Il passa très vite. Il n'y eut que cette sensation de brûlure, furtivement désagréable. Il remonta en hâte. Il croisa Wilford qui courrait dans le couloir. Et Goyle qui faisait les cent pas devant les toilettes où il avait rendez-vous avec Benedict. L'infirmerie lui semblait loin. Il n'avait pas conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé. Il lui semblait avoir vécu une éternité de souffrance.

…

…

Il rouvrit les yeux sous le regard inquiet d'Ellen. Ginny bondit jusqu'à lui dès qu'elle l'entendit remuer sur la chaise.

Il massa sa nuque endolorie et son front brûlant. Il s'installa plus confortablement.

- Alors ? demandait Ginny.

- Tu te sens bien ? questionnait Ellen.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as failli tomber de ta chaise…

- C'était presque comme samedi soir, accusa Ginny.

- Oui… répondit Harry. C'était presque comme samedi soir…

- Tu n'as pas recommencé ? s'inquiéta Ginny. Tu n'as pas essayé d'entrer dans la cervelle de Malefoy ?

- Non… Je… Il faut que je voie Londubat.

Il se leva, titubant légèrement, sans tenir compte des questions inquiètes des filles.

- Harry ! essaya de le retenir Ellie. Et qu'est-ce que je dis à Larry ?

Mais Harry était déjà dehors. Il descendit les étages sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit agité, comme s'il n'avait pas tout à fait réintégré son corps. Il lui sembla qu'il mettait des heures pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée. Les escaliers lui donnaient le vertige. Il ne voyait rien ni personne. Il traversa le couloir qui menait vers le bureau du Professeur Londubat comme un automate et frappa à la porte.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna vers Algie Londubat qui s'avançait vers lui.

- Vous êtes en avance, mon garçon.

- Je dois vous parler, Monsieur.

Londubat l'examina attentivement.

- Attendez-moi dans mon bureau. Le temps de renvoyer Monsieur Archer dans ses quartiers et je suis à vous…

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot et Harry se glissa à l'intérieur.

…

Théodore Nott attendait devant sa Copie Conforme. Il attendait depuis un bon moment déjà et il sentait l'amertume monter à sa gorge. Il aurait pourtant du savoir que Potter ne prendrait pas la peine de lui rendre compte de l'entrevue entre Malefoy et Wilford. Mais il aurait pensé qu'Ellie… Mais peut-être Potter n'avait-il pas eu son message. Peut-être n'avait-il pas pu se rendre dans le cachot ensorcelé. Peut-être n'était-il pas revenu. Ni Goyle, ni Wilford, ni Malefoy n'avait donné signe de vie depuis le moment où Gregory avait foncé sur lui dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Peut-être…

C'était si énervant de ne rien savoir. C'était si frustrant d'être à la merci de cet étrange garçon aux réactions si peu faciles à prévoir. C'était bien là la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours voulu faire cavalier seul. Pour n'avoir à dépendre de personne.

Il sursauta quand le gallion avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment se mit à vibrer. Il attira la Copie Conforme devant lui avec un pincement au cœur.

- As-tu des nouvelles de Malefoy ? lut-il.

- Potter ne t'en a pas donné ? répondit-il.

- Il était bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Il est revenu de la transe et il est descendu aussitôt chez Londubat… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

- Comment saurais-je quoi que ce soit… ?

Il allait laisser éclater sa colère dans une réponse pleine de fiel, lorsqu'il vit entrer Malefoy. Le Préfet s'avança rapidement vers la table de Nott. Ce dernier fit une croix sur le parchemin pour indiquer qu'il coupait par prudence. Lentement, il rangea la Copie Conforme sous ses livres et fit semblant de se concentrer sur son devoir d'Arithmancie.

- Théodore…

Malefoy s'assit en face de Nott.

- Théodore, on nous trahit…

Nott ferma son esprit pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il ne put cependant éviter que son sang ne refluât à son cœur, retirant ses couleurs à son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée.

Malefoy posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les doigts. Il fixait les yeux de Nott sans répondre.

- Sais-tu pourquoi Crabbe a tapé sur Wilford ?

Nott haussa une épaule pour signifier qu'il l'ignorait.

- Allons donc, Théodore… Tu es chargé de rendre compte de ce qui se passe chez nos amis bannis… chuchota Malefoy.

- Je suis chargé de les maintenir dans le droit chemin, Drago, rappela Nott avec un peu de raideur. Pas de m'occuper de leurs états d'âme…

Malefoy fit un signe de la main pour chasser le sujet.

- Peu importe… Cet idiot de Crabbe s'imaginait que c'était Wilford qui l'avait dénoncé à Londubat…

Nott haussa l'autre épaule.

- Et ? Ce n'est pas lui ?

- Wilford jure que non. Et je le crois… Toutefois…

Le regard de Malefoy se rétrécit.

- J'avoue que ma contrariété, lorsque tu as raté ta mission auprès de McGregor, m'a empêché de m'interroger plus longuement sur la présence de Londubat dans la volière, cet après midi-là.

Nott serra les dents ; Malefoy s'en aperçut. Il crut que c'était à cause de son allusion à son échec. Il reprit, avec un sourire glacé

- Mais, en y repensant… J'aurais volontiers parié sur Wilford, d'ailleurs. Ce garçon est capable d'envoyer père et mère en prison pour se retrouver en tête de ceux qui commandent. Tu penses bien qu'il n'a que faire d'un imbécile comme Crabbe.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Nott. Cela n'a aucun sens. Qui voudrait éliminer des types déjà hors course ?

- Parce qu'ils ne sont hors course que tant que Dumbledore tient cette école, Théo ! Crabbe et Goyle sont des idiots, c'est entendu. Mais des idiots ont leur utilité dans une armée telle que celle du Maître… Ils obéissent aux ordres sans se poser de questions et ne prennent jamais d'initiatives malheureuses. Et en ce qui concerne ces deux-là… ils sont, de plus, forts comme des Trolls. Une véritable force de dissuasion, même sans magie. Je serais heureux de les compter à nouveau parmi les nôtres, Théo.

- Mais Wilford n'est pas dans le coup, le coupa Nott.

- Non… Et veux-tu savoir pourquoi je le crois quand il prétend qu'il n'a jamais dénoncé Crabbe ? A cause du chat de Bulstrode…

Nott fit rouler sa plume entre ses doigts.

- Le chat de Bulstrode ?

Malefoy coucha ses avant-bras sur la table comme il se penchait vers son camarade.

- Souviens-toi… quand cette cruche de Millicent m'a poignardé… elle a prétendu qu'elle voulait frapper Wilford parce qu'on lui avait dit que c'était lui l'auteur des sortilèges de Desquamation.

Nott hocha la tête dans un éclair de compréhension.

- Et tu crois que c'est la même personne qui a dénoncé Wilford à Bulstrode et Crabbe à Londubat…

- Cela correspond : Wilford, Crabbe, deux de mes lieutenants les plus proches. On dirait que cette personne s'arrange pour faire le vide autour de moi… afin de libérer la place.

A nouveau, Théodore Nott sentit cette main de fer, glacée et douloureuse, se refermer sur sa gorge.

- A qui penses-tu ? réussit-il à demander dans un souffle.

- Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas toi…

- Ho… fut tout ce que Nott put dire, réellement.

- Je ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas souhaité te débarrasser de Wilford… il a tendance à te faire de l'ombre, continua Malefoy fort content d'avoir suscité chez son camarade, et subalterne, un moment de crainte. Mais Crabbe… je n'y crois pas. Tu ne crains rien de lui.

Nott posa sa plume sur la table, autant pour éviter de montrer sa nervosité en la maltraitant, que pour prendre la même position que Malefoy face à lui.

- Alors… il ne reste pas grand monde qui ait l'opportunité _et_ des raisons de vouloir se débarrasser de la menace que représentent Wilford et Crabbe.

- Non… C'est une chance pour nous… Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ? Histoire de comparer ta liste avec la mienne ?

Le cœur de Nott se mit à battre très vite. Et très fort. Une petite idée ? Bien sûr qu'il avait une petite idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Mais avant…

- Drago… Quand tu es arrivé, tu m'as annoncé qu'on nous trahissait. J'ai cru que tu parlais de trahir vraiment… mais si ce n'est qu'une question d'influence…

- Théo ! Si c'est celui à qui je pense, tu es le prochain sur la liste… Et je crains que dans ton cas, ce soit bien plus grave que de te faire pincer avec des lettres d'amour sur toi –seraient-elles destinées à une traîtresse comme McGregor- ou te faire assommer par Bulstrode ou Crabbe et Goyle réunis !

- Tu penses à Zabini ? riposta aussitôt Théodore.

Malefoy tourna la tête vers le reste de la salle. Les conciliabules entre les deux chefs de la rébellion des Salamandres intriguaient manifestement beaucoup de monde, mais personne n'avait osé s'approcher. Malefoy ramena son attention vers Nott.

- Il ne t'aime pas beaucoup en effet. Il trouve que je te fais trop confiance… Après tout, tu n'es pas un fidèle de la première heure…

- C'est vrai, concéda Nott sans se troubler. Il doit trouver saumâtre que ce soit moi qui me retrouve à ta droite à présent… J'ai bien remarqué ses regards, tu sais… Il n'attend qu'une chose : que je provoque ta colère, ou que je commette une erreur, ou toutes sortes de choses qui lui laissent la place libre…

- Je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne soit pas du genre à aider la chance… murmura Malefoy.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela t'ennuierait autant, Drago, de voir que je pourrais n'être plus à tes côtés quand le grand jour arrivera…

Nott ne cachait pas son amusement. Et Malefoy eut ce sourire froid qui donnait de plus en plus à son visage l'expression sarcastique du professeur Rogue.

- Ce qui m'ennuie, Teddy, c'est que quelqu'un fait passer ses intérêts personnels avant ceux du Maître… Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'on remette en question des plans longuement pensés et mis en place. J'avais songé à Zabini pour mener nos camarades désireux de prendre leur revanche, tandis que tu conduirais ceux qui sont encore indécis… Tu saurais les convaincre mieux que quiconque, tu es un excellent orateur. Tu l'as prouvé… Mais… j'ai du agir dans l'urgence et je n'aime pas cela, Ted… Pas ça du tout. C'est Wilford qui prendra la place que je réservais à cet idiot de Zabini.

Nott leva sur Malefoy le regard qu'il avait baissé au début de sa réponse.

- BJ ? Tu as confiance en lui ?

- J'ai fait en sorte de nous l'attacher aussi sûrement qu'avec un sortilège d'Impérium. Il n'est pas difficile à manœuvrer.

- Tu l'as menacé ?

Malefoy se retint de rire.

- Menacé ? Non ! Avec Wilford, il y a mieux que la menace…

- Et pour Zabini ? demanda Nott.

- Evitons de nous entendre trop bien en sa présence… suggéra Malefoy. De toutes façons, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Je vais confier à Blaise la surveillance d'Archer et Bobbins. Il sera content et il ne cherchera pas plus loin…

Malefoy se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise, assez satisfait de cette idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Il avança la main vers les livres et les parchemins de Nott pour les attirer vers lui dans un geste indifférent. Il les examina un par un, les grimoires et les rouleaux de parchemins. Nott n'esquissa pas un geste pour les reprendre. Malefoy les repoussa au bout de quelques minutes avec un désintérêt plein de dédain.

- Tu travailles trop, Teddy, je te l'ai déjà dit… Et surtout tu travailles pour rien… Sous peu, tout ce qu'on nous a enseigné jusqu'à présent n'aura plus cours.

Il se leva après un dernier regard au rouleau de parchemin vierge que Nott ramassait sur la table pour le ranger avec ses affaires. Il s'arrêta dans son élan pour quitter la table.

- Dis-moi…

Nott leva les yeux vers Malefoy, lentement.

- Pourquoi cela te chagrine-t-il donc tant qu'on t'appelle Teddy ? Est-ce une appellation réservée ?

Malgré lui, Nott pâli un peu. Il avait une envie sourde d'arracher ce sourire goguenard aux lèvres de Malefoy. Il dut attendre de longues secondes, que ses mâchoires se fussent desserrées, pour pouvoir répondre d'une voix nette et étrangement calme :

- C'est que toutes les personnes qui m'appelaient ainsi ont perdu la vie, Drago…

Malefoy sentit le regard de Théodore Nott le transpercer de part en part. Il détourna les yeux, sans pouvoir offrir à ceux qui les observaient qu'un aigre rictus. Il tourna les talons et se hâta de disparaître vers les dortoirs.

…

Nott serra le parchemin de copie conforme dans sa main. Il se força à le reposer sur la table, lentement. Il tourna la tête vers ses camarades qui détournèrent brusquement leur attention du grand jeune homme au regard lourd d'intimidation. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer, menés par Grayson, presque aussi sombre qu'eux, les Salamandres sans baguette. Le Préfet ne leur adressa pas ses habituelles remarques acerbes. A peine leur grogna-t-il de se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que Rusard vînt chercher ceux qui étaient désignés ce soir-là pour effectuer les corvées programmées par le concierge.

Il semblait à Théodore Nott que la lumière glauque de la pièce se fût assombrie davantage encore. Il savait à présent ce qui s'était dit dans le cachot entre Malefoy et Wilford, ou du moins une partie essentielle. Malefoy était allé récupérer une pièce de son échiquier… Bien sûr, Wilford était déjà au fait des intentions de Drago. Et ce dernier savait pertinemment que pour s'attacher Benedict il n'avait qu'à lui promettre la gloire et les honneurs. Malefoy avait besoin de Wilford pour le grand jour. D'autant plus, à présent, que Zabini était hors course en ce qui concernait la direction des opérations. Jamais Drago n'accepterait qu'un ambitieux de cette envergure se montre à ses côtés lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de se faire valoir auprès du Maître.

Nott reprit sa plume. Il la tourna et la retourna encore entre ses longs doigts fins. Il se demanda si Alba était encore devant son parchemin, attendant de ses nouvelles. Il pensa à Potter. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. L'avertissement dans les toilettes emplissait son esprit. Et l'évidence qu'il refusait d'admettre s'imposait peu à peu. Malefoy avait convoqué Wilford dans la salle secrète pour lui proposer sa place à lui… Il lâcha la plume brusquement. Potter n'avait pas exagéré pour se donner de l'importance. Et lui devait admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi surpris ou horrifié qu'il devrait l'être. Il savait que Malefoy ne partageait jamais rien. Et assurément pas les faveurs de son Maître…

Puis il se mit à rire, tout seul. Il se demanda si dans l'équipe à Potter, il y avait autant de luttes intestines… Sans doute se battait-on aussi pour faire partie du cercle fermé de amis du Survivant. Il avait entendu Macmillan et Malone se disputer avec Boots pour savoir lequel d'entre eux pouvait se targuer d'être un ami de Potter. Cela l'avait bien fait rire sur le moment. Macmillan qui bombait le torse, déclarant avec assurance que Potter ne prenait aucune décision sans lui en parler avant. Malone qui se vantait de connaître le jeune homme mieux que personne et qu'il lui prodiguait toutes sortes de conseils personnels chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Quant à Boots, il était le plus pathétique des trois. A l'en croire, Harry ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui, ni sur ses idées brillantes, ni sur son intelligence remarquable qu'il mettait volontiers au service de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu… Finalement, Potter en était au même point que Malefoy : tout le monde autour d'eux se tirait dans les pattes et cherchait à ramener la couverture à soi. Avec un léger avantage pour Potter. Personne ne voulait sa place _à lui_… Si on pouvait appeler cela un avantage…

Théodore leva la tête vers l'ombre massive devant lui. Gregory Goyle s'était arrêté devant la table où son camarade semblait perdu dans des pensées insondables.

- Ça va ? demanda Goyle.

- Ça va. Répondit Nott.

Et comme l'autre ne semblait pas le croire sur parole, il lui sourit :

- Tout va bien, Greg.

Gregory hocha la tête. Il partit s'asseoir à une table voisine avec Crabbe et quelques autres. Nott reprit sa plume et relança la Copie Conforme. Peut-être Ellie aurait-elle des nouvelles et saurait-elle lui dire ce qui avait provoqué le bouleversement de Potter. Parce qu'il doutait sérieusement que ce fût la confirmation de funestes desseins de Malefoy à son égard qui troublait ainsi le célèbre Harry Potter.

…  
…

Harry bondit vivement de la chaise où il était assis quand Londubat entra dans son bureau.

- Professeur ! Je suis passé ! J'ai réussi à passer !

- Calmez-vous, Harry.

- Je suis passé, Monsieur ! j'ai traversé le sortilège ! C'était particulièrement désagréable, mais je suis passé !

Londubat s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe à Harry de faire de même sur sa chaise.

- Harry… Je suis un vieil homme et mon esprit n'est pas aussi vif que le vôtre… Asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi de quoi vous parlez. Je pourrais peut-être vous donner l'aide que vous semblez être venu chercher auprès de moi.

- La pièce de Malefoy ! J'y suis entré !

Londubat fronça les sourcils.

- Harry… ce n'est pas très prudent…

- Et cela ne l'était pas non plus de laisser Wilford courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Monsieur ! répliqua Harry. C'est lui que j'ai suivi. Malefoy l'a convoqué. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur. J'étais furieux et…

- Vous avez foncé tête baissée contre le mur pour essayer de l'abattre ? proposa Londubat avec quelque amusement sarcastique.

Harry fit une grimace. Raconté de cette manière, c'était effectivement très stupide.

- Il n'empêche que je suis passé ! insista-t-il.

- A votre grande surprise, j'imagine, lui sourit Londubat.

- Pas à la vôtre ? s'étonna Harry.

- Que vous ayez passé la barrière du sortilège ne m'étonne pas vraiment, Harry. Que vous l'ayez fait en esprit me conforte dans l'idée que j'ai depuis longtemps.

Et comme Harry le fixait avec une mine dubitative, il reprit :

- Vous nous avez rapporté les propos de Drago Malefoy lors de votre retour des cachots ce week-end… Serai-je le seul qui en ait saisi la portée ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi la marque des Ténèbres à un rapport avec le fait que je puisse ou non…

Harry se frappa le front et il suivit le zigzag de sa cicatrice en regardant Londubat dans les yeux.

- Il m'a marqué moi aussi… dit-il.

- Vous êtes vous jamais demandé pourquoi Lord Voldemort tatouait ainsi ses fidèles ? questionna Algie Londubat.

- C'est un signe d'allégeance, un témoignage de leur engagement… énuméra Harry. Un moyen de les contacter sur l'heure, de leur infliger des souffrances sûrement aussi, de les lier à lui également et par conséquent… En fait, une manière de dire qu'ils lui appartiennent corps et âme…

Il allait continuer lorsqu'il aperçut le geste du doigt du Professeur. Londubat pointait son index vers le jeune homme.

- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non… La marque est tout cela, bien sûr… mais vous vous en tenez à ce qu'elle signifie, et non à ce qu'elle fait de ses hommes et de ces femmes.

- Elle en fait des esclaves, même si certains parviennent à conserver leur libre arbitre…

Londubat quitta son bureau et vint s'appuyer dessus, juste à côté d'Harry. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le professeur.

- Vous connaissez la manière dont procède Voldemort pour attirer à lui ceux dont il a besoin…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il séduit, il dit ce qu'on veut entendre, ensuite il corrompt la personne peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il la marque dans sa chair…

- Et vous croyez que la marque dans la chair ne dénature pas l'essence de la personne même ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il baissa la tête.

- Vous voulez dire que lorsqu'il marque ses fidèles, il leur transmet un peu de la folie qui est la sienne ? Toute cette laideur et cette haine que j'ai vues chez Malefoy, qui envahissaient son esprit et mangeaient son cœur… c'est Voldemort qui les lui a inoculées à travers la Marque ?

- Disons qu'elles avaient déjà fait leur chemin… Il y a des personnes chez qui la Marque n'a pas grand travail à faire. Elles ont en elles assez de haine et de colère pour nourrir le monstre qui se tapit au fond de chacun d'entre nous et que la Marque réveille. Il y en a d'autres chez qui la haine et la colère sont insuffisantes, ou du moins sont contrebalancées par autant d'amour et de choses légères, que le mal qui dort en nous ne trouve pas où s'appuyer. Il faut qu'il aille puiser alors au plus profond du cœur de cet homme ou de cette femme pour le marquer du sceau du désespoir, afin de lui ôter toute légèreté et toute force.

- C'est ce que Viktor nous a raconté, l'interrompit Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il devenait comme les mangemorts qu'il côtoyait. Et résister était si difficile et douloureux…

- Par la haine ou la douleur, Voldemort arrive toujours à ses fins de destruction.

- Je le sais… murmura Harry. Il a essayé les deux manières avec moi.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il commençait à entrevoir où le menait le vieil Algie et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Mais moi, professeur, ce n'est pas la même chose, reprit-il. Voldemort ne voulait pas me lier à lui, il voulait me tuer. Il ne m'a pas marqué comme un esclave. Il m'a marqué comme un égal…

- Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Qu'il m'a choisi parce que j'étais un sang-mêlé… d'après le Professeur Dumbledore.

- Harry, n'essayez pas de détourner la conversation… Que Voldemort vous ait choisi pour cette raison ou pour une autre n'a aucune importance. Le fait est que c'est vous qu'il a choisi. Et cette cicatrice fait de vous son égal en bien des domaines…

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il fixait le professeur sans pouvoir décrocher son regard de son visage grave.

- Vous vous rendez compte, professeur, que vous êtes en train de faire voler en éclats toutes mes tentatives pour me rassurer moi-même…

- Moi ?

- Voilà des années que j'essaie de me persuader que je n'ai pas grand-chose en commun avec Voldemort. Et vous venez me dire aujourd'hui que la part de lui qui est en moi n'est pas seulement ses pouvoirs qu'il m'aurait transmis… mais une partie de lui-même… et la partie la plus sombre de son être ? C'est bien ce que vous voulez me dire…

Londubat haussa une épaule :

- _La plus sombre ?_ Tout est sombre en lui, Harry…

Harry se leva d'un bond.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Dumbledore me l'aurait dit. Et il a toujours prétendu que je n'étais pas comme lui. Que je n'étais pas lui.

- Il a raison.

- Mais vous venez de dire qu'une partie de lui était là, en moi… !

- Comme une partie de vous est en lui… Cela ne signifie pas qu'il soit vous, ni que vous soyez lui.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela maintenant ?

- Parce que vous venez à peine de me donner des éléments de réponse.

- Vous vous rendez compte que ça change tout !

- Tout quoi ? demanda Londubat.

Harry le regarda longuement. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, sans pouvoir prononcer un son. Londubat jouait-il les idiots ou bien ne comprenait-il pas réellement tout ce que cela impliquait ? Harry retrouva la parole en même temps que son emportement.

- Non seulement il va falloir que j'ouvre des portes vers la mort, dont je ne sais rien et dont je n'ai pas la clé, mais en plus il va falloir que je lui laisse reprendre cette part de lui… Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me retrouve toute ma vie avec un morceau de Voldemort coincé dans le crâne…

Londubat fit une moue approbatrice. Harry se sentit vaciller soudain.

- Mais si je le laisse faire, il va être invincible…

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Londubat s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour l'obliger à rester assis.

- Pas de panique, Harry… Ce morceau de Voldemort, comme vous dites, vous vivez avec depuis plus de 16 ans. Il ne vous a pas transformé en un monstre assoiffé de sang que je sache… Il n'a pas corrompu votre âme ni perverti votre cœur…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ! Oui ! J'oubliais ! Le pouvoir de l'amour… Vous avez vu ce qu'il fait du pouvoir de l'amour ? Demandez donc à Justin Finch-Fletchey ce qu'il en pense ?

- Ce jeune homme aurait-il renoncé à sa chère Susan après ce qui est arrivé à ses parents ? Et vous ? Auriez-vous renoncé à Miss McGregor ?

- J'ai failli le faire…

- Sans doute, comme vous avez failli laisser vos amis se débrouiller seuls ici pour aller provoquer Voldemort sur un terrain qui n'était pas le vôtre… mais en fin de compte, vous ne l'avez pas fait…

- J'aurais du… Je devrais aller le chercher au lieu d'attendre qu'il vienne me trouver…

- Il n'y a plus long à attendre, Harry. Laissez-le venir…

- Je sais ! le coupa Harry. Finalement, Monsieur, j'aime mieux avoir à faire au professeur Dumbledore. Je n'apprends pas toujours grand-chose de nos entrevues, mais au moins je n'ai pas besoin à chaque fois de remettre en question tout ce que je crois savoir…

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où allez-vous ? l'arrêta Londubat.

- Je dois faire prévenir Théodore Nott que Malefoy l'a déjà remplacé dans ses plans de campagne… répondit Harry.

Il revint vers le bureau cependant, un peu confus.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne pensais plus à notre leçon, Monsieur.

Londubat l'examina un instant en silence.

- Allez, Harry… Je crois que vous avez eu votre compte de leçons pour ce soir, ainsi que matière à réfléchir… A demain.

Harry se retrouva dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, un peu désorienté. Il prit machinalement le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ellie et Ginny l'y attendaient. Il s'assit sur la chaise sans oser regarder les filles. Il désigna le parchemin.

- Dis à Larry de prendre garde au Desquameur Fou… Le grand chef l'a fait appeler pour lui confier la direction en second de la Garde des Bannis…

Ellie se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur tandis qu'elle mettait son badge en action. Ginny se rapprochait d'Harry pour lui murmurer qu'elles avaient contacté Nott un moment auparavant et qu'il avait rompu la communication brusquement. Il n'avait pas rappelé depuis.

- Vous l'avez appelé pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Pour avoir des nouvelles puisque tu n'as rien voulu nous dire ! répliqua Ginny sur un ton vexé.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… répondit Harry.

Le regard en dessous d'Ellie et la bouche tordue de Ginny exprimaient clairement l'incrédulité des deux jeunes filles. Harry regarda ailleurs une fois de plus.

- Il répond… fit soudain Ellie. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis exactement ?

Harry lui prit le crayon des mains et amena vers lui le parchemin. Maladroitement, car la mine s'enfonçait mollement dans les draps sous la feuille, il écrivit :

- C'est Potter…

Il attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas. Il reprit.

- Je sais que tu ne m'as pas cru la dernière fois. Peut-être me croiras-tu cette fois. M. a fait descendre W. dans le cachot pour lui confier la direction de la Garde des Bannis… Il a apparemment d'autres projets pour toi… Et je peux t'assurer que ce ne sont pas des projets d'avenir… Alors tiens-toi sur tes gardes et vérifie souvent derrière ton dos…

Il y eut un long moment d'attente. Puis l'écriture de Nott réapparut.

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour me méfier de tout… A propos, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de prophétie de Lovegood ? C'est juste une histoire de rumeurs ?

- J'aimerais bien…

- Ça ne tombe pas très bien…

- C'est surtout ce que ça raconte qui ne tombe pas très bien… Je suppose que M. doit entonner le refrain avec satisfaction.

- Ça le fait surtout rire… Je ne crois pas qu'il prenne vraiment au sérieux ce que raconte Loufoca. Mais tant que cela sème le doute chez tes alliés… il est preneur.

- De toutes façons, on savait que ce ne serait pas facile…

- En effet, mais là ça empire tous les jours…

Encore quelques minutes de « silence ».

- Potter, j'aimerai avoir des nouvelles autrement que par rumeurs interposées. Je sais que tu as des relations bien placées pour ça.

- C'est ce que tu crois… Mais tu as raison en ce qui concerne les nouvelles. Il faut être informé de tout pour pouvoir « anticiper »…

- Oui… C'est pourquoi tu m'as prévenu pour M. ?

Harry joua un instant avec le crayon entre ses doigts. Ginny et Ellie attendaient sa réponse.

- J'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… écrivit-il. Les bons adversaires sont rares…

Et avant que Nott eût pu écrire quoi que ce fût d'autre, il ajouta :

- Ell… Alba se fera un plaisir de jouer les plumes à papote. Je dois partir.

Il repoussa le parchemin vers Ellen, se leva, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Où vas-tu ? essaya-t-elle de le retenir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête.

Il lui montra la Copie Conforme.

- Il veut savoir les nouvelles. Ne lui cache rien.

Ginny se leva à son tour.

- Tu es sûr de ça ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Ça ne changera pas grand-chose maintenant…

…

Il quitta l'infirmerie sur la promesse de revenir voir Ellen avant le couvre-feu. Ginny trotta sur ses talons.

- Où vas-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Londubat ? Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? répétait-elle inlassablement.

- Je vais voir comment va Ron…

- Et pour Londubat ?

- J'avais quelque chose à lui dire…

- Quelque chose de grave ?

- Non… juste un détail…

Ginny saisit le bras d'Harry pour le faire se retourner vers elle.

- Tu te fiches de moi !

Il retira son poignet de la main tremblante de la jeune fille.

- Arrête, Ginny. On nous regarde…

- Je m'en moque… Réponds-moi ! Que tu ne veuilles rien dire à Ellie, c'est une chose, mais ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi…

- Ginny, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral des troupes de nous voir nous disputer…

- Le moral des troupes ! renifla la rouquine dans un geste de la tête qui renvoya ses cheveux en arrière. Le moral des troupes ! Et moi c'est du tien de moral dont je me soucie…

Harry la fixa un instant puis il reprit son chemin.

- Quand tu fais ça –il esquissa le même geste qu'elle venait de faire- on pourrait presque te prendre pour Fleur…

Ginny marmonna une litanie des jurons les plus sentis qu'elle connaissait avant de lui emboîter le pas.

- Tu vas voir Hermione, n'est-ce pas… C'est pas Ron qui t'inquiète. Tu vas parler à Hermione…

Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, avec un soupir de lassitude.

- Imogen, s'il vous plait… pouvez-vous la laisser dehors ?

- Pas si elle a le mot de passe, décréta la Grosse Dame.

Ce fut Ginny qui le lui donna, avec un regard de défi à Harry. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione était assise, pensive, près de la fenêtre, la tête tournée vers le parc. Elle fut surprise de voir Ginny se laisser tomber auprès d'elle sur la banquette. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Où est Ron ? lui répondit Harry.

- Il a tenté une nouvelle transe… chuchota Ginny à Hermione.

- Harry ! soupira Hermione.

- Et il ne veut rien dire de ce qui s'est passé ! ajouta Ginny toujours sur le même ton.

- Ça ne concerne que les Serpentard ! répondit Harry entre ses dents.

- Bien sûr ! fit Ginny avec un regard entendu à Hermione. Et c'est parce que ça ne regarde que les Serpentard que tu as couru chez Algie Londubat ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il s'apprêtait monter dans son dortoir pour voir Ron, lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers eux, l'air ombrageux, et la joue marquée de la trace de l'oreiller.

- Lequel d'entre vous a touché à mes affaires ! demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- C'est moi, Ron, répondit Hermione. J'ai un peu rangé ton bureau…

- Oui ! et je ne retrouve plus rien de rien !

- J'ai juste empilé tes livres d'un côté, et tes parchemins de l'autre, mon Cœur…

- Et c'est pour ça que je ne retrouve pas mes devoirs ! J'en ai trois de commencés et pas moyen de mettre la main dessus… Je vais devoir me passer de dîner pour pouvoir les terminer pour demain… Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé dormir autant ?

- Ho ! fit Hermione en se redressant sur sa banquette. Ils sont terminés… j'ai du les ramasser avec les miens…

Ginny, Harry et Ron ouvrirent des yeux exorbités sur Hermione.

- Tu as fait quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Je les ai terminés, reprit d'une petite voix Hermione. Ils étaient presque finis. Je les ai corrigés – il n'y avait pas grand-chose à reprendre- et je les ai terminés… Rassure-toi, j'ai laissé quelques fautes d'orthographes, et j'ai imité ton style et ton écriture. Même si je ne suis pas aussi douée que Dean pour ça…

- Tu as fait quoi ? répéta Ron abasourdi.

- Je me suis dit que si tu devais veiller jusqu'à des heures impossibles pour finir tes devoirs, tu perdrais le bénéfice de cet après-midi… Tu vas mieux ? Tu as l'air plus reposé en tous cas…

Elle se poussa contre le mur, pour laisser une place au jeune homme entre elle et sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, soupçonneux. Tu as eu de mauvaises nouvelles et tu n'oses pas me les annoncer ? Loufoca a encore fait une prophétie ? Elle a annoncé ma mort prochaine ? C'est ça… Une catastrophe va encore nous tomber sur le coin du nez ?

- Oh Ron ! Ça suffit ! s'exclama Ginny. Jusque il n'y a pas si longtemps tu aurais donné ton bras droit pour qu'Hermione termine tes devoirs à ta place ! Alors ton air de vierge outragée, tu le gardes pour quand Maman recevra le relevé de tes Aspic !

- C'est ça ! Toi aussi tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir mes Aspic tout seul !

- Laisse-le tranquille, demanda Hermione à Ginny. Ron, viens t'asseoir près de moi. Harry a des choses à nous dire…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny se poussait pour laisser son frère prendre place sur la banquette. Ses trois amis en face de lui, il se sentait très mal à l'aise, comme un accusé face à ses juges.

- Mais je n'ai rien à vous dire !

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? questionna Ron.

- Mais fichez-moi la paix avec ma tête ! Je fais la tête que je peux ! Comme tout le monde !

Il tourna les talons et montra les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'enferma entre les rideaux de son lit et cacha sa tête sous l'oreiller. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et il resta là sans bouger pendant longtemps.


	108. Chapitre 187 : L'heure des Adieux

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 187**

**L'heure des Adieux**

…..

Harry descendit après le couvre-feu, quand il estima que la plupart de ses camarades étaient montés dans leur dortoir. Il restait quelques Septième et Sixième Année dont Neville, Seamus et Dean qui travaillaient près de la cheminée. Il fit semblant d'ignorer les murmures quand il traversa la pièce vers Ron et Hermione, à nouveau devant la fenêtre. Ils étaient tournés vers le parc. Ron semblait avoir oublié son ressentiment envers la jeune fille. Il était allongé sur la banquette, sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione et il la laissait jouer avec ses cheveux, dans un geste machinal.

Lorsque Harry passa près de la table de Ginny, celle-ci lui lança un regard peu amène avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Ron s'aperçut que leur ami était revenu parmi eux. Il se redressa sur la banquette et désigna Harry de la tête à Hermione. Elle lui fit une place et Harry s'assit à côté d'elle.

Un long moment, ils restèrent sans parler, les uns à côté des autres, à se regarder à tour de rôle. Puis Hermione leva discrètement sa baguette et le silence feutré de la salle commune se fit plus lointain encore. Harry soupira.

- Si je ne veux rien vous dire, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, vous savez…

- Harry, nous avons toujours été là pour toi… Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer, sous quelque prétexte que ce soit… dit Hermione. Ron et moi… nous en avons parlé, et nous sommes d'accord : tu passes avant tout le reste.

Ron hocha la tête et Harry le vit serrer les doigts d'Hermione dans les siens.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, Harry, affirma-t-il.

- Mais je ne suis pas certain que vous puissiez tout entendre… murmura Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétiez…

- C'est réussi ! se moqua Ron. Et encore, nous ce n'est rien. Tu as vu la tête de Ginny… Elle n'est pas furieuse, elle est morte d'inquiétude et vexée aussi… Et tu n'as pas vu Ellie. Elle a quitté l'infirmerie avant le repas uniquement pour pouvoir te parler et tu n'étais pas là.

- Je sais… Mon badge n'a pas cessé de vibrer…

- Tu n'as pas répondu ? s'étonna Hermione.

- A quoi bon ? je sais ce qu'elle veut me demander et je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre.

- Pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? insinua Hermione. As-tu pensé que justement c'est bien ce qui l'inquiète ?

- Tu es complètement ridicule… grogna Ron.

Harry lui lança un regard goguenard :

- Il est vrai qu'en matière de ridicule, tu te poses là, Ron…

Ron jeta un œil furtif sur Hermione.

- Justement… je sais de quoi je parle, dit-il.

Hermione tapota le genou du jeune homme sans cesser de regarder Harry.

- Tu as trouvé le moyen de vaincre Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu te raconter Londubat pour te rendre aussi morose ? voulut savoir Ron qui ne savait s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pas.

A nouveau, Harry soupira.

- La pièce de Malefoy, celle où on n'entre que si on porte la marque noire… J'y suis entré alors que la porte était fermée…

Ron ouvrit la bouche toute grande :

- Mais… comment cela se peut-il ?

- Voyons, Ron… C'est évident ! répondit Hermione.

Elle posa les yeux sur la cicatrice d'Harry :

- Nous savons déjà depuis longtemps que Voldemort a transmis un peu de sa magie à Harry…

- D'après Londubat, ce n'est pas seulement sa magie qu'il m'a transmise, souffla Harry comme si le sortilège de silence ne les eût pas protégé des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais surtout un peu de lui-même… de sa nature… de son essence…

- Tu veux dire de sa nature maléfique ? insista Ron.

Hermione lui donna une tape agacée sur la cuisse. Il baissa les yeux.

- Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses… murmura la jeune fille.

- Je me fiche de ce que ça explique ! rétorqua Harry. C'est ce que ça implique qui importe !

- Ca veut dire que même si tu trouves le moyen de l'envoyer outre-voile, il restera toujours un bout de lui dans ta tête et comme aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Ron leva les yeux vers Harry. Il avala sa salive, essaya de ne pas paniquer, et finalement, il ajouta :

- Faut que tu trouves un moyen de le faire sortir… Mais si tu lui rends sa partie manquante, il va redevenir aussi fort qu'il l'était, et comme ce n'est déjà pas un débutant…

- En effet, Ron… Quoi qu'en disent Londubat et Dumbledore réunis ! Il n'y a donc qu'une solution possible…

- Non ! fit Hermione, catégorique. Il y a sûrement une alternative…

Harry haussa une épaule.

- Peut-être, mais je ne l'entrevois même pas… En tous cas, cela change énormément de choses, n'est-ce pas. Tant qu'il s'agissait de pouvoirs ou de magie, je pouvais toujours espérer les faire miens un jour et les détourner de leur nature maléfique en m'appliquant à ne jamais dépasser les limites… Et je comptais sur vous, en cas de victoire, pour m'aider à suivre ce chemin. Mais à présent, il n'est pas question pour moi de faire courir un danger quelconque à ceux qui m'entourent, au sens large du terme, en laissant ne serait-ce qu'un peu de cette ordure sur terre. C'est une menace dont je ne veux ni pour moi, ni pour vous. Le savoir là, tapi dans un coin de mon esprit, même endormi, je ne pourrais le supporter toute une vie. J'aurais toujours peur de le voir prendre le dessus sur moi à la moindre occasion.

- Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible… hasarda Hermione.

- Peux-tu me l'assurer ? Peux-tu me jurer que cela n'arrivera pas un jour ? insista Harry.

Hermione baissa la tête.

- Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il adviendrait, continua Harry. Ni toi, ni moi, ni Londubat, ni Dumbledore. Car il sait tout cela. J'en suis certain.

- Ho ! Harry ! fit Hermione en tenant sa bouche à deux mains.

Harry avança la main vers elle, comme pour l'empêcher de se jeter contre lui.

- S'il te plait, Hermione… fit-il avec gêne. Pas de ça, veux-tu… Je ne veux pas que vous en parliez à quiconque. Et surtout pas à Ginny et Ellie. Elles voudraient tenter de me faire changer d'avis. J'ai fini par accepter l'idée que je pourrais ne pas revenir de mon rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Mais je ne supporterais pas de les voir tristes pour moi. Je les rendrais vulnérables à tout ce qui pourrait arriver et c'est une chose que je ne me pardonnerais jamais, même dans l'au-delà…

Ron hocha la tête sans parler. Il ramena Hermione vers lui, sans la prendre contre lui, car Ginny –ils en avaient tous les trois conscience- les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il fit un pauvre sourire à Harry.

- Tous les trois contre le monde entier, comme au bon vieux temps, hein, Harry…

- Tous les trois, répéta Harry. Nous, on sait bien qu'il faut parfois sacrifier des pièces pour gagner la partie.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour ne pas penser au frisson qui le menaçait. Il serra ses amis contre lui. Il entendit le sanglot d'Hermione dans son cou et la main de Ron sur la sienne lui fit mal. Il répétait depuis si longtemps qu'il était prêt à mourir s'il le fallait… et il s'apercevait qu'il ne l'était pas autant qu'il le prétendait. Déterminé, oui, plus que jamais. Mais prêt, ça… c'était une autre affaire…

- Bon ! fit la voix de Ron, un peu enrouée. C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait se mettre un peu au travail. Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment tu peux vaincre l'autre guignol… Aller t'offrir en holocauste résoudra sans doute tes problèmes existentiels mais pas les nôtres… Et puis après tout, si tu réussis à envoyer Voldemort de l'autre côté, peut-être que la partie qui se cache derrière ta cicatrice se dissoudra d'elle-même si elle n'est plus en contact avec le gros des troupes… hum… si j'ose dire.

Hermione se redressa imperceptiblement.

- J'irai à la bibliothèque demain après midi, dit-elle. On doit bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose là-dessus. Sinon, je demanderais à Neville de me signer un mot pour la Réserve Interdite de Madame Pince. Il a la même signature que son oncle…

- Oui, quand il l'imite… lui sourit Ron.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Vous ne renoncez jamais…

- Pas tant qu'il y aura un infime espoir, Harry… affirma Hermione.

Elle se leva, creva la bulle silence autour d'eux et leur annonça, qu'elle allait d'ores et déjà chercher les livres du Professeur Rogue pour voir s'il n'existait pas un moyen narcomancien de résoudre le problème de cette part de Voldemort qui squattait l'esprit d'Harry.

Harry se rapprocha de Ron.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Ron hocha la tête.

- Vous avez réussi à vous entendre ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je crois que j'étais un peu trop à cran ces derniers temps… Il faut que je me raisonne. Tout ce que je vais gagner sinon, c'est qu'elle se lasse… Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, Harry. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser partir celle que j'aime, même si c'est pour son bonheur… je ne suis pas un être désintéressé et héroïque, moi… Je ne suis que moi…

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, tu es ridicule…

- Je sais… Et les seuls moments où je ne me sens pas ridicule, c'est quand je suis avec elle. Alors, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit me la prendre. Crois-moi, Harry, j'irais la chercher jusque dans les bras de la mort même. Même si c'est la dernière des choses qu'il me soit donné de faire.

Le frôlement de la robe de Ginny tout près d'eux leur fit tourner la tête. La jeune fille était déjà passée pour rejoindre la table des frères Crivey. Ils la virent montrer à Dennis un geste du poignet et le refaire avec lui.

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- A l'avant dernier cours, elle a montré aux débutants comment on lançait un Chauve-Furie… C'est pas vraiment de la défense contre les forces du mal, mais en dernier recours… hein… ça occupe l'adversaire pendant qu'on se met à courir…

Il eut un sourire de fierté :

- Elle est maline quand même, ma petite sœur… Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe, elle a son regard des mauvais jours là…

A nouveau Ginny passa à côté d'eux sans paraître s'apercevoir de leur présence.

- Elle a passé tout son temps dans la salle des Quatre Maisons à discuter avec Ellie, reprit Ron comme le badge des Phénix de Harry se remettait à vibrer discrètement.

Harry l'enleva de son revers et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Et alors ? fit-il.

- Elle nous a dit, à Hermione et moi, que tu voulais qu'Ellie raconte tout ce qu'on savait des nouvelles à… Larry.

- Oui, il a le droit de savoir, non ?

- Il n'a qu'à s'acheter la Gazette… enfin… le Sorcier Indépendant et Libre de Chicaner tout à son aise…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Ron…

Ron fit une moue dubitative.

- Il s'agit de quoi alors ?

Il jeta un œil sur l'endroit de la robe d'Harry où quelques secondes plus tôt flamboyait l'insigne du Phénix, se tourna vers sa sœur qui leur tournait le dos, et fronça les sourcils.

- Si tu crois qu'elle va laisser tomber comme ça, Harry… Je la connais moins bien que toi, c'est certain… Mais McGregor n'est pas du genre à lâcher ce à quoi elle tient… Et tu auras beau la pousser dans les bras de… tu sais de qui je veux parler… elle ne fera que ce qu'elle a en tête ! Et pour l'instant, celui qu'elle a en tête, c'est toi…

Harry sentit la chaleur à son visage. Il réussit à ne pas rougir cependant :

- Ron, tu dis n'importe quoi…

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu essaies de faire… Et c'est pas la bonne solution…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Ron : nous trois, comme au bon vieux temps…

Ron sourit. Il suivit des yeux Hermione qui descendait les escaliers, un livre dans chaque main. Son sourire s'élargit, et il eut le regard un peu rêveur durant quelques secondes. Il ramena son attention vers Harry :

- Qu'est-ce que je disais… murmura-t-il. Ha oui… Le bon vieux temps… Celui où on ignorait tout de la prophétie et des intentions de Voldemort… Celui où Hermione était Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, nous tapait sur le système et refusait de nous aider à faire nos devoirs… Celui où Ginny était une petite fille insupportable qui perdait la parole chaque fois que tu te trouvais dans la même pièce qu'elle… Celui où tu ignorais tout de McGregor… C'est ce que tu voudrais, Harry… ? Pas moi. Sauf en ce qui concerne Ginny et Voldemort… Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, pas vrai… Et puis tu ne vas pas te mettre à regretter le temps où tu vivais chez tes moldus quand même…

Ron se leva pour répondre à l'appel d'Hermione qui s'installait à une table laissée libre.

- De toutes façons, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… dit-il en offrant un sourire épanoui à Hermione.

Il n'entendit pas Harry soupirer dans son dos, alors qu'il marchait résolument vers la table. Il prit la chaise d'Hermione et la lui présenta pour qu'elle s'assît.

- Merci… fit-elle un peu surprise.

Il se pencha dans son cou et l'embrassa derrière l'oreille avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en riant presque.

- Rien… répondit Ron avec bonne humeur. C'est juste Harry qui me disait qu'il serait bien revenu en arrière… et je lui répondais que moi non… parce qu'il faudrait renoncer à beaucoup trop de choses auxquelles je tiens…

Il prit la main d'Hermione sur la table et l'embrassa.

- Hé bien… murmura Hermione. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre…

Elle tendit la main à Ron pour qu'il recommençât à lui montrer combien il tenait à elle et tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Mais je suis sûre que Harry n'a absolument pas l'intention de retourner en arrière. Et que lui aussi tient trop à ce qu'il a aujourd'hui pour songer à tout balayer à cause d'un coup de tête…

Un reniflement les fit sursauter tous les trois. Ginny venait de passer derrière eux et se dirigeait vers son dortoir.

- Ne faites pas attention à elle, conseilla Hermione. C'est le manque de nouvelles de Gerry qui la mine…

- C'est sa faute ! décréta Ron. Elle n'avait qu'à se choisir un petit ami qui soit à Poudlard. Et chez Gryffondor. Je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Harry… Je n'ai rien contre Dennis, McGregor, ou les Serpentard en général… Quoi que ça dépend des Serpentard…

- Ron, l'interrompit Hermione. On a compris…

- Je voulais juste préciser que je ne voulais pas dire que j'aurais préféré qu'Harry choisisse Ginny plutôt que McGregor…

- Ron… Je t'assure qu'on a compris…

Harry se mordait les lèvres pour cacher un sourire. Ça, c'était comme au bon vieux temps…

- Je sais bien que parfois j'ai du mal à traduire clairement ma pensée, alors je voulais juste que tout soit clair…

- Ron…

Hermione fit basculer sa chaise vers celle de Ron et se pendit à son cou pour le faire taire.

Harry se mit à rire cette fois. Presque comme au bon vieux temps…

…

Quand ils montèrent se coucher, ils n'avaient pas avancé beaucoup dans leurs recherches. Mais Ron avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur de l'après midi, Neville ronflait de tout son cœur, Dean se battait contre un ennemi imaginaire et Seamus gagnait une fois de plus la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

...  
…

Le lendemain matin, par contre, Ginny n'avait pas renoncé à sa bouderie. Elle ignora le bonjour d'Harry, grogna à celui de Ron et lança un regard plein de reproches à Hermione.

- Attention, les gars, les avertit Seamus tout guilleret. Les Chauve-Furie vont voler bas aujourd'hui…

Et il se précipita vers Lavande pour lui demander quelles étaient les fleurs qu'elle préférait afin de lui en commander un bouquet pour le lendemain. Touchée par cette attention, Lavande en oublia de pouffer avec Parvati, et de faire remarquer à son futur cavalier qu'il aurait pu se renseigner avec un peu plus de discrétion et d'élégance.

Le bal du lendemain revenait dans les conversations, peu à peu. Il fallait bien penser à autre chose qu'au départ en vacances manqué. Personne n'avait encore averti les élèves de la manière dont ils repartiraient chez eux. Certains reçurent au matin un courrier de leurs parents qui leur annonçait soit qu'ils restaient à Poudlard, soit qu'on viendrait les chercher et quand. Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement et des grincements de dents. Ginny ouvrit la lettre que Ron avait glissée sous son coude.

- On rentre… déclara-t-elle d'une voix morne. Papa viendra nous chercher demain soir.

- Non, répondit calmement Ron en enfournant une énorme tartine de pain dans sa bouche. En tous cas moi, je reste.

- Et bien moi aussi ! décida Ginny avec humeur. On devait trouver le moyen de rester ensemble, je te le rappelle !

- C'est toi qui as décidé ça… Pas moi.

- On verra ce que tu diras demain soir… persifla Ginny.

- C'est tout vu… J'ai dix-huit ans dans un peu moins de quatre mois, et toi tu viens d'en avoir seize. Bye-bye, Ginevra… On se revoit après les vacances…

Ginny froissa la lettre de sa mère avant de la lancer à la tête de Ron.

- T'es qu'un scrout à pétard, Ron… Mais je partirai pas ! Ça, je peux te l'assurer ! Et je vais te faire regretter tes paroles pendant toutes les vacances ! Et même après !

Elle quitta la table encore plus maussade qu'elle n'y était arrivée.

Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il tournait dans ses doigts le petit paquet qu'un hibou venait de laisser tomber à côté de son assiette. Il regardait simplement ses camarades en se demandant combien auraient le cœur de rester à Poudlard après ce qu'avait raconté Krum. Seamus glissa dans sa poche la lettre qu'il avait reçue, sans rien dire. Dean se concentrait sur son petit déjeuner.

- Tu restes, Hermione ? demanda Neville pour mettre un terme au silence de la tablée.

- Oui, j'en avais l'intention. D'autant plus si Ron reste également.

Ron lui sourit tout en continuant à manger avec appétit.

- Et toi, Dean… ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

- Ben… moi… s'il n'y a pas de train… Mes parents sont moldus, je vois mal comment ils pourraient venir me chercher… Et toi Seam ?

- Ma mère exige que je quitte Poudlard… je lui ai déjà écrit que je restais ici, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Elle est capable de venir me chercher, vous savez. J'ai demandé à mon père de lui faire comprendre que j'étais majeur, mais c'est lui qui comprend pas. Pour lui on est majeur à dix-huit ans et je les ai pas encore… Mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il a pas très envie non plus que je reste à Poudlard. De toutes façons, ils ne peuvent pas m'obliger à partir… Je suis aussi têtu qu'un Irlandais par mon père et je connais tous les sortilèges de ma mère… Bon, à part ça… Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a prévu comme cours, le Bulgare Volant ? parce que je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire une petite révision impromptue pour le dernier cours avant les vacances, histoire de tout se remettre en tête, au cas où… Ha et puis faut pas que j'oublie de demander à Flitwick comment on fait apparaître des orchidées… Il faut que j'en aie un bouquet entier pour demain soir…

- Heu… fit Hermione en ravalant une forte envie de rire. Une seule suffira, Seamus…

- Tu crois ?

- De la simplicité en toute chose… C'est beaucoup plus distingué…

- Tu crois ?

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Ginny, si tu ne crois pas Hermione… proposa Ron.

- Heu… fit Seamus que l'idée d'approcher la sœur de son camarade ne paraissait pas inonder de bonheur. T'inquiète pas, Hermione… La distinction, c'est naturel chez moi.

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Dean et le pria avec fermeté de le suivre.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dean n'a pas très envie de rester tu sais… fit-il quand les deux garçons eurent disparu.

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'en était aperçu.

- On ne peut pas lui en vouloir… répondit-il.

- Quant à Seamus, il n'en mène pas large non plus…

- Ça se voit aussi… C'est normal d'avoir peur.

- Oui, ils ont peur…reprit Neville. Mais ils savent bien qu'ils ne seront pas plus en sécurité ailleurs…

- Oui… répondit encore Harry. Quand les derniers havres ne sont plus sûrs… il est inutile de fuir la tempête… murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Je ferais le tour de nos camarades de Septième Année, annonça Hermione. Pour savoir qui reste et qui part… Et je verrais les Sixième Année également…

Elle jeta un œil sur Ron qui ne broncha pas. Harry se leva brusquement, glissant discrètement dans sa poche le paquet qu'il avait reçu. Ellen quittait la table des Serpentard et se dirigeait droit vers la table des Gryffondor. Harry commença à s'éloigner vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas envie d'une scène devant ses camarades. Elle le suivit jusque dans le couloir. Il attendit qu'elle parlât.

- Je suis pressée, Harry. J'ai cours de l'autre côté du château. On se retrouve ici au moment du repas.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle partit chercher ses affaires dans les cachots et il se retrouva tout seul dans le corridor. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait dans sa main le paquet au fond de sa poche, dont les angles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Et il se sentit aussi stupide que Ron qui trimballait sur lui, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, sa bague de fiançailles, en remettant toujours le moment où il la donnerait à Hermione.

Il toucha également la forme légèrement bombée du badge des Phénix et retira vivement la main de sa poche. Il ne savait ce qui lui était le plus insupportable. L'idée de ne jamais la revoir ou celle de la faire souffrir.

…

Toute la matinée passa dans un brouillard, entrecoupé des coups de coudes de Ron qui le ramenait à la réalité du cours qu'ils suivaient. Il se sentait étrangement détaché. « Vous êtes ailleurs, Potter… » lui dit McGonagall. Il sourit, en entendant Seamus insinuer qu'il savait pertinemment où il se trouvait… ou plutôt auprès de qui… Tout le monde prit son sourire comme une confirmation, sauf le professeur peut-être. La vieille dame hocha la tête et détourna l'attention de chacun vers _Monsieur Finnigan_, en lui rappelant qu'« être un homme heureux » ne faisait pas partie du programme des Aspics, au contraire de la Métamorphose, et si elle ne doutait pas de ses aptitudes naturelles au bonheur, on lui demanderait de prouver ses talents en la matière qu'elle enseignait.

…

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut tendu. Krum était nerveux. Il l'avait été toute la semaine, mais Harry s'en apercevait seulement maintenant. Le silence qui régnait ce jour-là était pesant. Le professeur n'osait regarder ses élèves. Les élèves préféraient ne pas croiser son regard. Harry se sentait responsable du malaise de chacun. Il n'aurait jamais du demander à Viktor… Il n'aurait jamais du infliger ça à ses camarades non plus…

Il vit Ron s'imposer comme adversaire face à Hermione. Et se montrer charmant chaque fois qu'il envoyait la jeune fille au tapis, pour couper l'herbe sous les pieds de Krum qui s'avançait pour conseiller Hermione. Harry, lui, resta près de la fenêtre renvoyant Viktor vers ses camarades, car c'étaient eux qui auraient besoin de se souvenir des leçons de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lui, personne ne pouvait l'aider davantage. Il devrait faire avec ce qu'il savait, même si c'était insuffisant ; même si c'était totalement inadapté. Et même si…

Il porta la main à sa cicatrice, dans un geste machinal. Elle brûlait sourdement. C'était _lui_. Celui qui se cachait en lui. Cet autre qui faisait partie de lui. Cette chose qu'il avait faite sienne et qui lui était étrangère en même temps. Qui affleurait sans cesse et qui maintenait éveillé _le monstre qui dormait au fond de chacun d'entre nous_… Combien de temps encore réussirait-il à le tenir en laisse, ce monstre. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne prenne possession de lui. Avant qu'il ne corrompe chacune de ses pensées. Il troublait déjà ses nuits de cauchemars effrayants. Il emplissait de sa présence répugnante le vide laissé par l'absence de souvenirs. Il ne cesserait jamais de souffrir. La présence de ceux qu'il aimait augmentait la douleur et leur absence laissait le champ libre à cette ombre qui enténébrait sa vie. Il ne pouvait vivre avec et il ne pouvait la laisser partir sans donner à Voldemort l'arme de sa victoire. Quoi qu'il fît, il perdrait. La vie ou son âme. Et plus sûrement les deux.

Il demanda à sortir, monta comme un automate dans son dortoir, prit son manteau et redescendit dans les couloirs vides. Il croisa Rusard qui renonça à lui faire quelque reproche quand il vit son visage aussi pâle que la mort. Il l'entendit murmurer « Mauvaise journée, Potter… » avec une satisfaction morbide. Harry s'arrêta dans le Grand Hall ; où irait-il ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Il ne trouverait nulle part dans le château de réponse à ses questions. Il partit vers les jardins. Personne ne braverait le froid pour le déranger et ce n'était pas l'heure des fantômes.

…

D'un coup de baguette, il chassa la neige sur le parapet de marbre et s'assit. Il fallait garder son calme. D'accord, ce n'était pas très réjouissant, mais il savait que cela pouvait finir de cette manière. Maintenant, c'était certain, voilà tout. Cela ne remettait en cause ni sa détermination, ni son combat. Mais cela ouvrait peut-être de nouvelles portes… Puisqu'il ne s'agirait plus de sauver sa peau mais de tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour amener Voldemort assez loin sur le chemin des morts pour qu'il n'y ait aucun retour possible. Voilà tout. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. La solution était venue toute seule. Et même pas besoin d'attendre le dernier moment pour rendre son devoir…

Il referma son manteau sur ses épaules et mit ses mains glacées dans ses poches. Le petit paquet était toujours là. Il l'avait presque oublié. Il serra sa main par-dessus et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Le jardin était vide et blanc. Aucune trace de pas ne venait profaner l'harmonie immaculée des lieux. Le silence lui aussi était limpide. Qui aurait pu croire que la tempête se rapprochait inexorablement…

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Ellen était là. Elle n'avait pas de manteau.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici…

- J'ai oublié l'heure… dit-il comme une excuse.

Elle s'avança vers les colonnes qui paraissaient sombres tant la neige dans le jardin était blanche.

…

Au bout d'un long moment, elle dit :

- Je ne comprends pas, Harry… J'ai essayé tout hier soir pourtant… Mais quelque chose m'échappe… j'ai fait des tas d'hypothèses… tu veux savoir lesquelles ?

Et comme Harry ne répondait pas, elle reprit :

- Petit un, tu as appris quelque chose de terrible et tu crains que je ne le supporte pas. J'avoue que j'ai quelques antécédents de perte de sang-froid qui ne plaident pas en ma faveur… C'est pourquoi tu préfères me renvoyer dans mes cachots, car je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité.

Elle ne le laissa pas l'interrompre.

- Petit deux ! fit-elle en élevant la voix pour l'empêcher de parler. Tu t'es brusquement aperçu que tu ne m'aimais pas, ou plus. Dans ce cas, je te demanderais de me le dire en face, c'est la moindre des politesses. Et petit trois… tu as trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort mais cela implique…

Elle se tut pour ne pas laisser sa voix trembler davantage. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui la regardait en silence.

- C'est cela ? Tu as réellement baissé les bras ? Tous les discours que tu me tenais sur le fait que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser assassiner… toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que tu voulais que je t'accompagne jusqu'au bout… c'étaient des mensonges ?

- Non ! se récria Harry. C'est juste que… les choses ont changé, Ellen…

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Voldemort veut toujours ta mort, non ? Tu t'es préparé à le combattre et à ne pas revenir, non ?

- Oui !

- Alors ?

- Alors, Ellen, cette fois…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Toutes ses résolutions tombaient devant elle.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… dit-il à voix basse.

- Mais ce que toi et moi voulons n'a aucune importance, Harry, dois-je te le rappeler ?

Elle quitta sa place devant la colonne pour aller s'asseoir à coté d'Harry. Elle serra ses bras contre elle pour se protéger du froid.

- J'ai passé la soirée d'hier et une partie de la nuit à essayer de me mettre en colère contre toi, reprit-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Mais par les mille et un serpents de Méduse ! C'est totalement inhumain ! Je ne peux pas faire un trait sur toi comme ça… juste en claquant des doigts… parce que tu veux garder ta conscience au chaud…

Elle ferma les yeux et se balança quelques minutes sans pouvoir ajouter un mot. Harry n'osait rien dire. Elle releva la tête vers lui :

- Tu crois que je serais moins malheureuse si nous nous séparons maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on peut s'empêcher d'aimer ? Tu n'as peut-être plus besoin de moi, Harry Potter, mais as-tu pensé combien moi j'ai besoin de toi ? De savoir que tu m'aimes et que quoi qu'il arrive… Tu crois que ce que je raconte à propos des risques ne sont que paroles en l'air ? J'aurai dix-sept ans dans dix jours et je ne suis pas plus sûre de voir ce jour que toi de survivre une seconde fois… Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de cela… Il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit... Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est gagner quelques journées… J'aimerais tant les passer avec toi…

Elle lui adressa un regard pressant. Il détourna les yeux.

- Je crains de n'être pas d'une compagnie très joyeuse…

- Tu _n'es pas_ d'une compagnie très joyeuse !

- Et d'avoir la tête ailleurs…

- Tu as _toujours_ la tête ailleurs !

- Tu es obstinée…

- _Très_…

Il lui sourit. C'était si tentant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui.

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, Harry. Juste d'être près de toi aussi longtemps que nous pourrons l'être. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu ne veux pas me dire. Est-ce que tu peux faire cela pour moi ? Me donner quelques jours d'une vie _normale_ ?

Elle frissonna. Il se rapprocha pour partager son manteau avec elle. Elle se blottit contre lui.

- On n'y peut rien, Harry… dit-elle encore.

- Si tu pouvais revenir en arrière avant qu'il soit trop tard… ? demanda-t-il. Tu changerais quelque chose ?

Elle secoua la tête, lentement.

- Et toi ? Tu m'aurais laissée tomber juste avant le bal ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration et soupira tout aussi fortement. En réalité, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire.

- Je suis heureux que tu sois aussi obstinée que tu l'es, Ellen…

Il plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit le paquet qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il le lui tendit.

- Un cadeau d'adieu ? essaya-t-elle de se moquer.

Elle l'ouvrit de ses mains tremblantes. Il était encore enveloppé de son papier d'emballage.

- Je voulais te le donner pour ton anniversaire… avoua Harry. Mais j'aimerais autant que tu le portes pour le bal, demain soir.

Elle déballa la broche et le cheval d'argent roula dans sa main. Elle resta silencieuse un instant.

- C'est une broche, précisa Harry, incertain. Elle est assortie aux couleurs de ta Maison… Tu pourras fermer ton manteau avec. Ou accrocher ton écharpe. Ou bien encore la porter comme un bijou…

- Je sais à quoi sert une broche...

Elle tenait dans sa paume le cheval ailé et le regardait simplement.

- Elle ne te plait pas ? s'inquiéta Harry un peu déçu. Tu as déjà la pareille ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non… Il n'y a que toi pour penser à m'offrir un Patronus en cadeau…

- Je n'y avais même pas songé… murmura Harry un peu gêné.

Elle referma la main sur la broche :

- Par les temps qui courent deux Patronus valent mieux qu'un, n'est-ce pas…

Elle resserra sa partie du manteau contre elle et embrassa Harry sur la joue.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça-t-elle en allant chercher un paquet au fond de la poche de sa robe. Je l'ai reçu ce matin et je comptais te l'offrir à Noël, mais puisque nous en somme à la distribution des cadeaux avant l'heure…

Elle mit dans la main d'Harry un paquet semblable à celui qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. C'était le même papier d'emballage, et la même forme. Harry l'ouvrit, un peu curieux.

- Je croyais que tu avais déjà reçu depuis longtemps mon cadeau de Noël… fit-il.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Tu crois toujours tout ce que raconte Ginny Weasley ? Tu es encore plus naïf que je le croyais…

Harry souleva le papier de soie qui recouvrait une épingle dorée en forme de phénix, les ailes déployées. Il resta sans voix. Ellie continua :

- C'est censé être une épingle à cravate, mais en fait, tu peux t'en servir pour fermer ton manteau, ou accrocher ton écharpe… heu…

Elle retint un sourire :

- Mais pas la porter comme un bijou, ça ferait bizarre… ou alors épinglé sur ton chapeau, peut-être…

- Un Phénix… murmura Harry.

- Et assorti aux couleurs de ta Maison…

- Tu veux aussi que je le porte le soir du bal ? se moqua le jeune homme.

- Ça me ferait plaisir, oui… répondit sérieusement Ellie.

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue.

- Tu es glacée, constata-t-il. Et tu trembles. Et on a raté le repas…

- Je peux aller chercher des provisions dans mon dortoir et te retrouver dans la salle des Quatre Maisons… On a le temps d'ici la reprise des cours. Et puis comme ça, on mangerait à la même table pour une fois…

Il l'embrassa encore, et ôta son manteau pour en recouvrir complètement la jeune fille. Il l'emmena vers la porte en la tenant contre lui. Avant d'entrer dans le sombre corridor qui menait dans le Hall, elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aurais laissée tomber la veille du bal de Noël ! dit-elle.

…

Elle lui rendit son manteau dans le hall et ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Harry accompagna Ellie jusque devant le bureau de Londubat.

- Je vais nous réserver une table dans le fond de la salle, proposa-t-il, avant que tout le monde sorte du réfectoire.

Ellie lui réclama un dernier baiser avant de le quitter. Un ricanement retentit dans le couloir. Ils se tournèrent vers Malefoy qui s'avançait suivi de ses acolytes habituels.

- Ils sont là ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux… Ils ont raté un repas ! La belle affaire ! Tout le monde sait que les amoureux vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche…

Il se mit à rire comme il passait devant eux. Il leur adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Profitez-en… On ne sait pas combien de temps cela va durer…

Il leur fit un petit signe d'adieu ironique et poursuivit son chemin. Harry retint Ellie par le bras.

- Attends donc qu'il soit arrivé chez les Serpentard…

- Je me tiendrai éloignée de lui…

Harry hésita.

- C'est bizarre, dit-il. J'ai une drôle d'impression…

- Voyons, Harry, il ne risquerait pas la fermeture de l'école si près du but…

- Justement… le but est peut-être plus proche que nous le croyons…

- Harry… Il n'en sait pas plus que nous…

- Il a l'air trop sûr de lui…

- Et toi trop inquiet pour quelqu'un qui voulait me quitter il n'y a pas une demi-heure !

Harry la lâcha brusquement.

- Tu ne leur adresses pas la parole. Tu ne passes pas par les passages obscurs. Et tu es de retour dans un quart d'heure…

- Oui, papa… se moqua Ellie en reculant vers les cachots.

- Un quart d'heure ! répéta Harry. Ensuite je lâche Bobbins, Archer, Montague, et Grayson sur tes traces… Et Crabbe par-dessus le marché !

Elle lui fit une grimace et partit très vite vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Il ne quitta le couloir que quand elle eût disparu.

Il revint sur ses pas pour se rendre dans la salle des Quatre Maisons et croisa Ginny en compagnie de filles de Sixième Année. La rouquine lui lança un long regard de reproche avant de se détourner et de disparaître à son tour vers le grand hall.

…

Harry prit place à la dernière table dans le fond de la pièce et commença à compter les minutes. Hermione fit irruption soudain et se précipita vers lui.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tout va bien, répondit Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Malefoy à midi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Non. Rien du tout. Tu as vu Ellie ?

- Elle va bien… répondit Harry en regardant sa montre.

- Pourquoi cette question à propos de Malefoy alors ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne et je sais pas quoi…

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et soupira.

- Je monte à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ce dont nous avons parlé hier soir… Si tu as besoin de moi…

Harry la retint.

- Hermione… Tu cherches pour rien. La solution n'est pas écrite dans les livres cette fois… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait une solution… Tu ferais mieux de passer plus de temps avec Ron…

- Mais Ron cherche avec moi… ! répondit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

Il regarda sa montre une fois encore et se tourna vers la salle.

- Tu sais où je pourrais trouver Archer ou Bobbins ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Elle retira sa main de l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Harry, il faudrait que tu parles à Ginny… reprit-elle. Elle n'arrête pas de harceler Ron pour savoir de quoi nous avons parlé hier… Il va finir par craquer.

Harry se frotta les yeux.

- Oui… oui…

Il se tourna vers la porte. Ellen n'arrivait toujours pas.

- Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ! J'ai pris ma décision. On n'en parle plus, d'accord… Je verrais Ginny plus tard et voilà…

Hermione s'assit en face de lui :

- Tu étais avec Ellie ? demanda-t-elle. Tu lui as tout dit ?

- Non… Oui… On n'a pas parlé de ça… Ecoute Hermione, tu es gentille, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entamer une conversation à ce sujet avec toi…. Ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'inquiète ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Hermione ! Je n'ai pas les idées très claires…

- C'est normal ! fit Hermione, péremptoire. Tu ne dors pas et tu ne manges pas ! Tu n'iras pas loin comme ça…

- Je n'irai pas loin de toutes façons…

Hermione renifla tandis qu'elle se levait :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord… mais ce n'est pas le propos, ajouta-t-elle comme Harry ouvrait la bouche. Tu m'obliges à te rappeler que tu n'es pas seul en cause…

Harry lui répondit d'une grimace :

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai l'impression, Hermione ? D'être une grosse dinde que tout le monde cajole et engraisse pour la manger à Noël…

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle sourit pourtant :

- Je sais que Malefoy raconte partout que Voldemort ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi… mais franchement… il resterait sur sa faim…

- Hermione, lui sourit le jeune homme… Moi, je ne serais que le hors-d'œuvre…

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant du regard qu'ils échangèrent. Elle soupira, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et se sauva tandis qu'Ellie se laissait tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Harry, essoufflée de s'être dépêchée.

….  
…

Les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage connurent à nouveau ce jeudi-là l'affluence des premiers temps de la coalition des quatre Maisons. Sous l'œil faussement indifférent de Mimi Geignarde qui grommelait dans un coin ses ordinaires lamentations, L'état major se réunit, dans un silence un peu gêné. Justin, dont l'air sombre dissuadait quiconque de demander ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ; Hannah et Ernie qui avait perdu ses airs trop sûr de lui ; Neville et Luna, toujours aussi éthérée, qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir des regards en coin que lui jetaient ses camarades en général et Padma Patil en particulier. Ginny, la mine renfrognée ; Ellie était venue accompagnée de Fergus Bobbins et Andrew Archer, car Grayson était chargé de surveiller les Salamandres punies.

Hermione commença par donner des nouvelles d'Anthony Goldstein, dont elle avait eu des nouvelles par Higgs. Le Préfet en chef serait peut-être en mesure de réintégrer l'école après les vacances. Si les circonstances le permettaient… et si…

Elle changea de sujet brusquement et dévoila les tubes de poudre d'Estourbinette qu'elle remit aux représentants des Maisons afin qu'ils en fissent la distribution parmi leurs camarades des années supérieures. Elle leur recommanda une attention très particulière dans la manipulation des éprouvettes et leur rappela que seuls ceux qui avaient confirmé qu'ils restaient à Poudlard faisaient partie de la distribution. Pour les autres, on verrait plus tard, au début des vacances, pour n'en pas gâcher une précieuse quantité qui risquait de faire défaut à ceux qui en auraient besoin.

Ron et Neville faisaient passer les tubes, tandis qu'Hermione répétait les précautions minima à prendre avant d'user de la poudre.

Puis quand chacun eût rangé les éprouvettes qui leur avaient été confiées, elle leur fit un résumé nerveux des consignes de sécurité en cas d'attaque. Puis elle se tut dans un silence toujours aussi profond, et à la grande panique d'Harry, elle se tourna vers lui :

- Voilà… fit-elle. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter, Harry ?

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui et il sentit sa gorge s'assécher subitement. Il secoua la tête. Pourtant, tout le monde continuait à le fixer sans rien dire. Il se racla la gorge. Il fallait qu'il parlât. Il ne pouvait les laisser partir comme ça. Et ils attendaient tous un mot de lui. C'était presque palpable. Mais il ne savait que dire, et il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur chanter Scots Wa Hae… Il jeta un regard discret sur Ellen, entre Archer et Bobbins, et dans ses yeux, il lisait la même attente. Elle surprit le coup d'œil de son ami, et lui sourit. Elle lui montra le badge des Phénix et il songea qu'il n'était pas aussi doué que Dubois pour faire les discours d'avant match. Il poussa un soupir et dévisagea chacun de ceux qui étaient là.

- Bon… dit-il enfin. On fait comme d'habitude… Ils sont plus forts que nous, et plus nombreux aussi… On essaie de tenir jusqu'à la fin de la partie avec le moins de bobos possible… Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour attraper le Vif au plus tôt, qu'on en finisse vite. En attendant, soyez sur vos gardes, et profitez de la journée de demain…

Il y eut quelques sourires. Justin répondit :

- Toi aussi, Harry.

Mais ils ne partaient toujours pas. Mimi Geignarde commençait à souffler son ennui profond, tout près du plafond. D'une voix mal assurée, Ernie Macmillan prit la parole.

- De toutes façons, on se retrouve tous au bal demain soir… Si on a des choses à se dire, on pourra toujours le faire à ce moment là…

- Des choses à se dire ? intervint Ellie McGregor. Quel genre de choses ?

Macmillan haussa les épaules :

- Je sais pas moi… Un autre rendez-vous comme celui-là… Ou de nouvelles consignes…

- Ha… ça… fit Ellie. Je croyais que tu voulais parler de se dire adieu…

Tous lui lancèrent un regard à la fois terrifié et furieux. Ron ricana :

- Rien de tel qu'une McGregor pour refroidir l'ambiance…

- L'ambiance est déjà plus froide que le souffle des Détraqueurs, Weasley… Et je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose… Macmillan n'a pas tort : si on a des choses à dire à quelqu'un, mieux vaut le faire dès maintenant, car à partir de ce soir, c'est un compte à rebours qui commence, dont nous n'avons aucune idée de l'avancement…

- Et tu as quelque chose à dire, McGregor ? demanda Justin avec un sourire amusé.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour mieux réfléchir.

- Ca se pourrait, Finch-Fletchey…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le dire ? se moqua Macmillan.

- Que tu fermes ta grande bouche de fier-à-bras, Ernie ! Franchement, si les Poufsouffle se mettent à devenir aussi audacieux que les Gryffondor… où va-t-on !

Ernie lui fit une grimace car il ne trouva rien à lui répondre.

- Finalement, reprit Ellie avant d'être interrompue une nouvelle fois… Finalement, ce fut une expérience plus intéressante que je ne l'imaginais… Quoi qu'il se soit passé… Quoi que nous ayons perdu dans l'aventure… c'était une belle aventure. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui va bien pouvoir arriver. J'ai une trouille monstrueuse de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que depuis que tout ceci a commencé pour moi, chaque fois que je descends dans les cachots, je me dis que je ne suis pas seule à me battre. Ça ne changera peut-être pas grand-chose si la mort vient à ma rencontre au détour d'un couloir de cette fichue école… Mais en attendant, c'est plutôt réconfortant. Cela m'aide à m'imaginer un après, tout aussi hypothétique soit-il, qui continue dans cette voie. Un après où ni les Serpentard ni les Poufsouffle n'auront plus à justifier leur fierté d'être des Serpentard ou des Poufsouffle. Où les Serdaigle cesseront d'être considérés –et de se considérer- comme au-dessus de la mêlée… Et où les Gryffondor… seront toujours des Gryffondor…

Elle esquissa un sourire, comme Ron grommelait, incitant Harry à répondre à cette provocation.

- Oui… continua Ellie. Il y a eu des moments terribles, qui sont loin encore d'être cicatrisés. Mais peut-être, si nous avons la chance de survivre à tout cela, dans un monde qui ne soit pas celui que veut nous imposer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, peut-être que d'autres moments viendront pour lesquels tout cela aura valu la peine d'être vécu. J'espère que nous serons tous là pour les voir.

Puis elle termina sa phrase sur un soupir, comme si elle reprenait son souffle.

- Bon… J'adorerais continuer à papoter avec vous… mais l'heure tourne et le couvre feu ne va pas tarder à sonner…

Elle poussa Bobbins et Archer vers la sortie et les suivit sur un petit signe de la main à l'assistance.

A peine les Serpentard avaient-ils quitté la place, que Mimi Geignarde se glissait derrière l'épaule d'Harry.

- Elle ne t'a même pas dit au revoir… insinua-t-elle.

- Ils auront toute la journée de demain pour se faire leurs adieux ! se moqua Ron avec sa délicatesse coutumière.

- Peut-être que oui… peut-être que non… chantonna Mimi, en soufflant sur les mèches d'Harry pour découvrir la cicatrice sur le front du jeune homme.

Elle papillonna des paupières derrière ses lunettes.

- Nous allons passer une éternité de bonheur toi et moi, Harry… Et je ne serais plus jamais seule…

- La ferme ! cria Ginny du fond des toilettes. Tu n'es qu'une insupportable pipelette sans cervelle !

Mimi fonça vers Ginny et lui hurla en pleine face :

- Tu n'es qu'une jalouse ! Tu voudrais garder Harry pour toi toute seule ! Mais c'est moi qui l'aurais ! Quand il sera mort, il sera tout à moi… Mon gentil fantôme à moi toute seule…

- Côté fantômes, tu es en lice avec Dame Agnès, Mimi… pouffa Ron.

- Il faudrait d'abord que je devienne un fantôme ! trancha Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Il faudrait d'abord que tu meures… précisa Neville.

Tous ses camarades regardèrent Harry avec inquiétude.

- Mais… Harry ne peut pas mourir… hésita Macmillan.

- Et tous cas, pas tant qu'il n'aura pas zigouillé pour de bon cet abruti de Voldemort… railla Ginny.

Elle quitta le mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait et traversa la pièce sans se retourner. Elle referma la porte des toilettes sur elle. Il sembla alors que chacun eût envie de vider les lieux. Padma partit la dernière, juste après avoir prévenu Hermione, à voix basse et presque honteuse, qu'elle et sa sœur quittaient l'école le lendemain matin. Leur père venait les chercher.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione. J'ai entendu Parvati dire à Dean qu'elle n'irait pas au bal. Il a eu l'air déçu. Et Lavande est complètement démoralisée. Elle pleurait sur l'épaule de Seamus quand j'ai quitté notre salle commune.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas encore osé l'annoncer à Garrett…

- Il sera heureux de te savoir loin de Poudlard durant ces vacances, dit alors Luna. Il a dit à Terry Boots qu'il n'aimerait pas te savoir dans les parages quand l'attaque aura lieu.

- Oui, soupira Padma. Je n'aimerais pas me trouver là non plus, je dois l'avouer… Mais j'aimerais aussi…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle amorça un geste de recul.

- Bon… Si je ne vous voie pas demain… On se voit après les vacances…

Elle partit à reculons avec un petit signe de la main.

Ron se mit à faire du bruit en cognant les porte-éprouvettes les uns contre les autres. Il toussota bruyamment, rabroua Luna qui se trouvait sur son chemin et rappela à Hermione qu'ils devaient ranger le labo avant de faire monter leurs camarades dans leur salle commune avant le couvre-feu.

Neville et Luna quittèrent à leur tour les toilettes. Hermione se tourna vers Harry pour l'inviter à les suivre. Il la pria de passer devant, car il avait encore un mot à dire à Mimi.

En entendant son nom, le fantôme fondit vers lui.

- Tu as changé d'avis ? minauda-t-elle. Tu as décidé d'être plus gentil avec moi… Tu sais, je peux te rendre l'éternité insupportable, si je veux…

- Oh ça ! fit Harry. Je n'en doute absolument pas ! Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais…

L'expression du spectre changea brusquement.

- Ce que je sais ? répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux savoir ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fantôme abandonné de tous…

- Allons, Mimi… Pas de ça avec moi, veux-tu… Je sais que tu passes ton temps à espionner les uns et les autres… Je ne t'en blâme pas… Il faut bien passer le temps… Et puis, tu es maline, tu sais tirer les conclusions de ce que tu vois et entends…

Mimi prit alors un air assez satisfait d'elle-même. Elle se mit à rire.

- Oui ! Finalement, cela a des avantages qu'on ne fasse pas attention à moi… Tu sais, au début, après que j'aie dit ma façon de penser à ce mal embouché de Malefoy, tout le monde faisait attention quand il était dans les salles de bain des préfets… mais maintenant, tout le monde a oublié… Y compris Malefoy.

- Je ne peux pas le croire… douta Harry.

- Tu ne _veux pas_ me croire ? s'offusqua Mimi.

- Cela me semble vraiment peu probable…

Mimi se jeta au visage d'Harry.

- Et bien pourtant c'est vrai ! hurla-t-elle dans un accès de colère. Et j'ai même vu sa marque… Brrrr ! c'est effrayant… Et écoeurant… ça faisait un moment que je ne la voyais plus… Il passait de longs moments à tartiner de la pommade dessus après son bain… Mais depuis quelques temps, il ne met plus rien dessus et il la regarde et la regarde encore, tout le temps qu'il est dans la salle de bains…

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu t'en fiches ? Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Qu'il estime qu'il ne risque plus rien à la montrer… fit Harry avec désinvolture. On sait que la prochaine attaque de Poudlard est pour bientôt. Ce n'est pas un scoop…

Mimi Geignarde eut un sourire machiavélique.

- Mais tu ne sais pas le reste… mon petit Harry chéri…

- Tout dépend du reste, répondit Harry avec prudence.

Mimi Geignarde s'avança tout près de lui, si près qu'Harry sentit le toucher visqueux et frissonnant du fantôme.

- Sais-tu ce qu'il fait quand il est dans son bain ?

- Il se lave ? répondit Harry en tâchant de rester stoïque.

- Il parle… annonça Mimi dans un souffle.

- A qui ?

- A lui-même…

- Ho ! fit Harry. Mauvais papier pour lui… Et c'est pour cela que tu es tellement persuadée que je vais bientôt te tenir compagnie… A cause de ce qu'il raconte ?

Mimi gloussa, sa main sur sa bouche, un regard par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Et c'est pour ça aussi que tu ne voudras pas me dire ce qu'il raconte quand il est dans son bain.

Mimi gloussa de plus belle

Harry laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps avec un soupir déçu.

- Tant pis… Mais tu sais, Mimi… En fait, je n'en ai rien à faire de Malefoy. C'est pas lui que je dois affronter. Ce n'est pas par lui que je perdrai la vie.

- Non, je le sais bien ! s'exclama Mimi. Lui, il est juste chargé de te conduire au Seigneur des ténèbres…

Harry se mit à rire.

- Il n'aura même pas besoin de le faire ! Dès que Voldemort montrera le bout de son nez… C'est moi qui irai à sa rencontre…

Mimi fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as vraiment décidé de me contredire, Harry ?

- Non, Mimi… Je te dis juste que les menaces de Malefoy ne me font pas peur…

- Pas même si je te dis qu'il est quasiment certain que l'école ne recevra pas de renforts de l'extérieur ?

- C'est une chose dont nous nous doutons depuis le début de la semaine, hélas…

- Ni si je te dis qu'il est chargé d'ouvrir les portes de Poudlard ? Toutes les portes ?

- Oui et de lancer ses Salamandres dans l'école… s'impatienta Harry.

- Ni si je te dis qu'il veut fracasser le crâne de ton ami Ron Weasley… réduire ton amie Hermione Granger à un petit tas de cendres froides… et…

Le sourire de Mimi se fit gourmand.

- Ni si je te dis ce qu'il veut faire à ta chère Ellie McGregor ?

- C'est du réchauffé, tout cela, Mimi…

- Oui… Mais tu sais pas quand il veut le faire…

- Lui non plus…

Mimi balança la tête avec un gloussement ridicule.

- Tu sais ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment même ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi non, mais je suis certain que d'autres le savent…

Mimi éclata de rire. Elle monta jusqu'au haut plafond en tournant sur elle-même avant de fondre à nouveau sur Harry. Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle croyait charmeur.

- Jeudi soir : réunir tout le monde en bas pour les dernières consignes… Distribuer les derniers rôles… Nott et Wilford, c'est fait… Zabini… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cet imbécile ? L'envoyer avec Crabbe et Goyle ouvrir les portes du château… Oui, il faut les tenir à l'écart ces trois-là… Zabini parce qu'il est capable de me coller aux basques histoire de voir ce qu'il peut retirer de l'aventure… et Crabbe et Goyle parce que ces idiots pourraient m'empêcher de régler le problème Nott… Quel dommage… Un garçon si prometteur… Merci pour vos conseils, Père… Vous voyez, je n'ai pas oublié vos leçons… Pour être le premier, il ne suffit pas d'être le meilleur, il faut surtout empêcher les autres de l'être… Personne ne se mettra sur mon chemin… Ni Nott, ni la sang-de-bourbe. Cette petite intrigante s'imagine qu'elle est la plus forte… Mais elle se trompe… Oh oui, elle se trompe…

Et là, il a regardé sa Marque, il l'a caressée presque amoureusement et il a dit : Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… Mais moi je prendrais les devants… Anticiper… n'est-ce pas Théo ? Anticiper… c'est ce qui fait la force d'un chef… Et il s'est mis à rire. A rire. A rire.

Mimi en fit autant. Elle était dans un état d'excitation extrême et battait des mains avec frénésie.

- On dirait que cela te fait plaisir, dit Harry avec répugnance.

- Oh ! oui ! Il va y avoir tout plein de petits fantômes en plus… pour me tenir compagnie… Même si c'est toi que je préfère…

Elle embrassa le bout de ses doigts et souffla dessus pour envoyer ce baiser vers Harry. Puis elle se mit à chantonner _Un jour mon prince viendra_ en tournant dans les toilettes sans plus se soucier de lui.

Ce dernier se secoua de la stupeur dans lequel ce spectacle l'avait plongé et quitta les toilettes des filles sur la pointe des pieds.

…

…

La salle commune de Gryffondor était presque comble. Les amis et les couples s'étaient regroupés. Près de la cheminée, Dean et Parvati étaient assis dans le même fauteuil et Lavande reniflait encore sur l'épaule de Seamus. Neville réconfortait les Crivey qui craignaient d'être séparés. Dennis redoutait d'être rapatrié en même temps que les Quatrième Année tandis que son frère resterait à Poudlard avec les Sixième. Et Colin, lui, appréhendait de se voir expédié chez lui en même temps que son cadet.

Harry remarqua Jezebel Dawson, la mine renfrognée, au milieu de ses compagnes de dortoir, qui, fait exceptionnel, se taisait.

…

Et Ginny faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu entrer. Elle tournait le dos à la salle, d'une manière si ostentatoire qu'il était évident qu'elle suivait tout ce qui se passait derrière elle dans le reflet de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la nuit d'encre.

Harry se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur la banquette à ses côtés.

- Ginny… commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit la rouquine, un peu agressive, en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Tu veux me faire tes adieux à moi aussi ? Ravie de passer après Mimi Geignarde !

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser voir son sourire et haussa une épaule.

- Je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à le faire…

- Alors ne le fais pas…

- Mais je m'en voudrais si je devais penser que les dernières paroles que nous avons échangées étaient des paroles de colère…

Ginny détourna la tête.

- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer que tu ne pourrais plus être là… murmura-t-elle.

Elle eut une grimace horrible qui n'empêcha pas les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le matin d'emplir ses yeux. Elle se rejeta contre Harry et le serra dans ses bras. Il passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais même pas s'ils me laisseront rester ici… Je ne sais même pas si ma famille va bien… Je ne sais même pas si Gerry est toujours vivant…

Harry embrassa ses cheveux rouges.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny… Je ne peux rien contre cela…

Elle releva la tête :

- Bien sûr que tu n'y peux rien ! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était ta faute…

Elle essuya ses yeux, un peu calmée.

- C'est juste que c'est… si difficile.

Elle refit la même grimace. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Moi aussi je voudrais que rien ni personne ne te fasse du mal, Ginny… De quelque manière que ce soit… Si j'en avais le pouvoir, c'est ce que je ferais… Je ferais en sorte qu'aucun de ceux que tu aimes ne soit en danger…

- Il faudrait commencer par toi, Harry. Tu peux me promettre que tu reviendras ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ça, c'est une promesse que personne ne peut faire, Ginny.

Il soupira. Elle se redressa sur la banquette et rejeta la tête en arrière, contre le dossier. Elle regarda Harry longuement.

- Un jour, j'ai entendu maman reprocher à Dumbledore… C'était après la parution de la prophétie dans la Gazette… Et pourtant… tu connais maman, Harry… plus fidèle qu'elle à Dumbledore, je n'en connais pas beaucoup… Elle lui a reproché de vouloir sacrifier ta vie contre celle d'un plus grand nombre. Et bien qu'elle ait beaucoup à perdre, elle ne pouvait pas supporter une telle chose, surtout de sa part à lui…

- Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit aussi Nigellus… Mais il a dit aussi que Voldemort ne se contenterait pas de prendre ma seule vie… Il lui en faudrait encore et encore. Comme si la mort des autres le faisait se sentir davantage vivant.

- Tu crois qu'on peut maîtriser la Mort ? demanda Ginny.

- Je suppose que Voldemort s'imagine qu'il peut l'asservir, comme tout le reste…

- Mais on ne peut pas, n'est-ce pas… insista Ginny.

- Je l'espère…

Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Harry ? Tu as peur de mourir ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry. Mais pas au point de ne pas reconnaître quand j'aurais perdu la partie…

Ginny frissonna ; il crut qu'elle allait se récrier. Elle se tut durant un moment, puis elle dit :

- Tu sais, à une époque… si tu avais dit oui… je n'aurais pas dit non…

Harry sourit :

- Pour me retrouver en tête de la liste noire de Ron ? Merci bien !

- Il n'aurait pas osé…

- Ginny ! On parle de Ron, là… De ce type qui s'imagine être investi d'une mission divine en ce qui te concerne !

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Tu exagères… Ron n'est pas aussi… excessif !

- Ginny ! C'est de ton frère dont il est question ! Tu sais, ce gars qui se balade jour et nuit avec une bague de fiançailles dans la poche comme si c'était un talisman qui allait empêcher sa petite amie de le quitter pour un autre…

Ginny se redressa :

- Quelle bague de fiançailles ?

- Oups… ! fit Harry.

- Quelle bague de fiançailles ? insista Ginny.

- Tu ne vas pas le répéter à Hermione, n'est-ce pas…

- Pas si tu me dis de quelle bague de fiançailles il s'agit…

- La bague des Weasley… répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

Ginny se leva d'un bond dans un cri qui fit se retourner toute la salle commune.

- Est-ce que ma mère le sait ? demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

- Ton père, c'est sûr… Ta mère, je n'en sais rien…

Ginny se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Ça m'étonnerait ! fit-elle avec excitation. Elle voulait que Charlie la donne à Tonks au moment du mariage de Percy cet été…

- C'est Charlie qui a eu l'idée de la donner à Ron, il me semble… avança Harry.

Ginny eut un sourire ironique.

- M'étonne pas… Comme Percy se marie dans quelques jours, il vaut mieux éloigner de maman ce genre de tentations… Et ça tombe bien… Ça tombe très bien même ! Harry ! Merci ! Je t'adore !

Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa sur la joue et battit des mains comme l'avait fait Mimi Geignarde un peu plus tôt. Ensuite, elle se précipita vers Ron qui entrait avec Hermione, l'arracha au bras de cette dernière et le tira à sa suite dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus reculé de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

…

Hermione se réfugia auprès d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh ! fit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe… Et ne me demande pas laquelle… parce que j'en ferais une autre si je te le disais…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle jeta un œil vers Ron. Le jeune homme manifestait le plus grand des mécontentements. Il secouait la tête de droite à gauche avec détermination.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? questionna-t-elle. Elle veut toujours savoir de quoi nous avons parlé hier soir ? Ou bien c'est autre chose ?

- Je pense que c'est autre chose… hésita à répondre Harry. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi…

- Tu crois que je devrais m'en mêler ?

- NON !

Harry retint Hermione par le bras, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas ébauché un mouvement pour se lever.

- Je… je veux te parler seul à seul… bredouilla-t-il sous le regard étonné de son amie. Tu dois te montrer très prudente, Hermione.

- Je le suis toujours, Harry…

- Oui, mais encore plus en ce moment… Je te disais bien que l'attitude de Malefoy ne me disait rien qui vaille… Je crois qu'il sait quand l'attaque aura lieu…

Hermione sursauta :

- Mais c'est impossible… Il n'a pas reçu l'appel ?

- Non, mais, il doit savoir quelque chose que nous ignorons… et… je ne dis pas qu'il le sait avec certitude, mais…

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner dans son esprit, Harry… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Si j'étais sûr de sortir quelque chose de certain du fouillis de sa cervelle, je le ferais, Hermione. Mais, c'est si… difficile et douloureux…

- Harry… Malefoy est surveillé… Il ne peut faire un geste sans qu'on le sache… Les portraits, les fantômes, Peeves…

- Il a échappé à notre surveillance une fois, Hermione… Nous avons eu de la chance de nous en apercevoir… Nous avons toujours eu beaucoup de chance… et en ce moment, il semble qu'elle se soit lassée de nous…

- Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est du à la chance ou à la malchance, Harry…

Elle souffla, un rien exaspérée.

- Je croirais entendre Ron ! Nous avons tout fait pour qu'il y ait le moins d'imprévus dans la mesure du possible.

- Oui, et on a vu à Halloween ce que les plans parfaits valaient… rappela Harry.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Et Malefoy et compagnie sont logés à la même enseigne ! Tout peut arriver, maintenant… Absolument tout ! C'est comme si les pièces du jeu d'échecs jouaient leurs propres coups… On ne peut plus rien prévoir… Tout juste spéculer sur la date de l'attaque…

- Tu as une idée ?

- Oui, bien sûr… fit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. Entre maintenant et le moment où ça arrivera…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Harry… reprit-elle. Nous sommes prêts. Si nous savions exactement quand, nous ne pourrions pas l'être davantage. Et toi non plus… Et il nous faudrait attendre de la même manière.

- Oui, mais… commença Harry.

- Et il nous faudrait nous battre quand même… l'interrompit Hermione. Cela ne servirait à rien que tu prennes des risques à aller chercher dans la tête de Malefoy une information qui ne serait de toutes façons que spéculation également…

Elle prit sa main et la serra. De toutes ses forces. Ils virent Ron se diriger vers eux, la mine sombre.

- Pas un mot de tout ceci à Ron… avertit-elle. Il a déjà assez de soucis comme ça !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

Ron lança une œillade noire vers Harry.

- Je suis désolé… Ron… murmura celui-ci.

- Mouais… renifla Ron. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire de reproches…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda Harry un œil sur Ginny, arrêtée à la table des Crivey et de Neville.

- M'obliger à l'aider à rester à Poudlard quand papa viendra nous chercher demain…

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! s'offusqua Hermione.

- Si elle le peut ! trancha Ron qui ne cessait de fixer Harry. Ou alors c'est maman qui viendra nous chercher… Et là… il ne sera plus question de discuter : ni pour elle, ni pour moi, ni pour toi, Hony… et tu peux rire, Harry… Elle est capable de tenir tête à Dumbledore pour t'emmener avec elle également. Elle serait capable de vaincre sa peur de Tu-Sais-Qui pour t'arracher à lui, au même titre que l'un d'entre nous…

- Alors ? demanda Harry pour éviter que l'émotion qui le gagnait ne débordât.

- Alors… soupira Ron. On va devoir supporter les humeurs de Ginny durant toutes les vacances… du moins, ajouta-t-il avec un regard incertain sur Harry et Hermione, du moins pour ce qu'on nous en laissera… Tu sais ce que McGregor a dit à son père pour qu'il la laisse rester à Poudlard après son accident dans la volière ?

- Freeman stand or freeman fa'… cita Ginny derrière son frère.

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher avec papa ?

- Il vaut mieux l'essayer sur papa que sur maman… fit Ginny sur un ton enjoué.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette entre Hermione et Harry et passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis. Harry secoua la tête et se mit à rire pour lui-même.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en train de vous battre pour rester ici à risquer de vous faire massacrer !

Ron haussa les épaules. Hermione fit une grimace.

- Oui ! répondit Ginny. Ça t'étonne ?

….

Durant la soirée, ils essayèrent encore de contacter le QG de l'AD. Ils tombèrent sur Angelina Johnson qui était responsable des transmissions ce soir-là. Ils ne purent rien tirer d'elle qu'un « Je vous signale que nous sommes en état d'alerte permanente ! Pas le temps de bavarder ! Nous avons du travail, nous ! »

- Parce que nous, on s'amuse ! ronchonna Ron. Depuis qu'elle est une star du Quidditch, elle a la grosse tête !

- Elle n'est pas une star du Quidditch… rappela Hermione. Dommage qu'on ne soit pas tombé sur l'un des jumeaux… ou sur Terry… On aurait pu avoir des nouvelles de Bill…

- Demain… rassura Ginny. Demain, on aura des nouvelles de tout le monde… J'en suis sûre…

- Ouais ! fit Ron. J'espère que ce ne sera pas par la Gazette…

L'arrivée à la table de Neville et Dean empêcha Ginny de répondre à son frère. Un peu embarrassé, Dean tendait une feuille roulée vers Harry.

- Je dois te donner ça de la part de McGregor, dit-il.

- Depuis quand fais-tu le facteur ? se moqua Ginny.

Mais Harry avait déjà déroulé la feuille à dessin.

- Waaa ! fit Ron en se penchant sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu t'es surpassé, Dean ! Elle est mieux qu'au naturel !

Harry n'avait aucun mot et Ginny lui prit le dessin des mains.

- Tu as fait ça quand ? s'exclama-t-elle devant le portrait à l'encre de Chine d'Ellie McGregor qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Je l'ai terminé cet après midi, répondit Dean. Elle m'a dit de te le donner ce soir. Je pensais que ce serait plutôt à elle de le faire, mais… tu la connais… On ne discute pas avec une préfète de Serpentard…

Harry reprit le dessin à Ginny. C'était le demi sourire d'Ellen, et ce regard plein de malice, la mèche derrière l'oreille, comme esquissés en lignes douces, et pourtant si vivants. Sur la robe sombre, il n'y avait ni insigne de préfète, ni emblème de la Maison de Serpentard. Juste le badge des Phénix à peine ébauché. Il releva la tête vers Dean et lui sourit.

- Merci, dit-il simplement. Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé le goût de dessiner.

Dean regarda sa main et la serra en poing.

- Quand je dessine, c'est le seul moment où ma main ne tremble pas, avoua-t-il.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna auprès de Seamus qui tenait toujours Lavande contre lui et qui avait le même sourire sur le visage que lorsqu'il gagnait dans ses rêves la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- Finalement, commenta Ron à l'attention de Neville qui prenait place entre Hermione et Ginny, ce n'est mal ces dessins moldus… On a l'image mais pas le son et en ce qui concerne McGregor, ce n'est pas un mal !

Hermione le gronda à voix basse, tandis que Ginny lançait un regard espiègle vers Harry.

- Tu ne l'appelles pas ? demanda-t-elle. J'avais pourtant l'impression que vous étiez réconciliés…

- On n'était pas fâchés, corrigea Harry.

Ginny fit une grimace dubitative.

- C'est pas passé loin alors… Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tu l'aurais laissée tomber la veille du bal de Noël.

Harry lui rendit sa grimace.

- Et je lui ai répondu, continua la rouquine, qu'avec un gars qui a depuis plus de six ans mon frère pour meilleur ami, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Hé ! fit Ron.

- Hermione ? intervint Neville pour couper court à la dispute naissante. Tu as la liste de ceux qui restent ?

- Il manque encore quelques noms, mais…

- On parlera de cela demain ! trancha Harry.

- Mais… fit Neville.

- Ecoute, Neville, reprit Harry. Si l'attaque a lieu ce soir, tout le monde sera là… Demain, il sera temps de parler de liste et de stratégie. Ce soir, on a tous beaucoup mieux à faire…

Il prit son badge dans sa poche et appuya sa baguette dessus. Puis il se leva, son dessin à la main, et se dirigea vers le dortoir pour prendre sa Copie Conforme dans son armoire.

…

Quand il redescendit, un long moment plus tard, la salle commune était plongée dans une pénombre silencieuse. Près de la cheminée, assis en demi cercle sur le tapis devant l'âtre, ses camarades de dortoir ne parlaient pas. Neville arrachait des boules de laine du tapis dans un geste machinal avant de les lancer dans le feu. Ginny faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'esprit ailleurs. Lavande s'était assoupie, à force de pleurer, sur l'épaule de Seamus qui n'osait bouger. Le dos contre un fauteuil, Dean suivait des yeux la danse des flammes dans la cheminée. Parvati tirait nerveusement sur les manches de sa robe, sans même s'en apercevoir.

Les filles de Deuxième Année avaient rejoint leur dortoir. Les Crivey n'étaient plus là. D'autres avaient regroupé des chaises et chuchotaient, ou bien ne disaient rien. Des amoureux s'étaient retrouvés dans les coins et Ron et Hermione avaient investi le renforcement de la fenêtre.

Harry resta un instant sans bouger entre l'escalier et la cheminée. Il doutait sérieusement qu'ils fussent en train de parler du problème qui les préoccupait réellement. Que lui avait donc dit Ron quelques jours plus tôt ? Non ! L'avant-veille ! – il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité ! – que tout était si simple quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux… Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde, quoi que prétendît le dicton… et leur forteresse était sans cesse attaquée par l'ennemi. Un ennemi extérieur qui venait les détourner l'un de l'autre. Un ennemi intérieur qui sapait les fondations mêmes de cette relation pourtant si forte qu'elle défiait les lois de la magie.

Il les devinait enlacés dans l'ombre, désespérément serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en attendant qu'éclate la tempête, espérant qu'elle les épargnerait, tout en sachant qu'ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes de la tourmente.

Lui non plus n'avait pu se résigner à dire adieu à Ellen. Et il savait pourtant que l'espoir auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se raccrocher était vain.

…

Neville l'appela et lui fit une place à côté de lui. Harry s'assit en tailleur entre lui et Seamus. Et ils restèrent tous là jusqu'aux premières lueurs d'une aube tardive.

* * *

**La semaine prochaine  
je posterai le chapitre 188  
Mercredi 21 décembre après-midi**


	109. Chapitre 188 : Le Dernier Havre

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 188**

**Le Dernier Havre**

…

Les préparatifs du bal et de la finale du tournoi d'Echecs occupèrent la matinée de ceux qui ne partaient pas. La salle des Quatre Maisons connut une affluence record. La plupart fuyaient les dortoirs où beaucoup préparaient leurs bagages, et désertaient le Grand Hall pour ne pas croiser ceux qu'on était venus chercher. Lavande pleura encore quand le père des Patil emmena les jumelles en fin de matinée.

Hagrid jouait les touriers devant la grille et Rusard traîna la jambe sans discontinuer du Hall aux bureaux des Directeurs de Maison. Les Préfets –du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas sur le départ- faisaient la navette pour prévenir les élèves en partance. Hermione courut toute la matinée. L'organisation de la finale lui échut en totalité. Elle devait également s'occuper d'envoyer les préfets disponibles à la recherche des élèves dont les parents se présentaient.

Harry l'aida comme il put. Ellie s'absentait parfois elle aussi pour prévenir l'un de ses camarades qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. Elle revenait du Hall la mine chaque fois plus renfrognée. Car Malefoy, non seulement négligeait ses devoirs de préfet, mais avait installé son terrain d'observation sur le premier palier des grands escaliers de marbre, d'où il commentait le départ de chacun. Il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que les rats quittaient le navire et que la fameuse Armée de Dumbledore réduisait comme peau de chagrin. Hermione avait fait jurer à Ron, Ginny, Ellie, Ernie – ainsi qu'à Malone qui n'était pas préfet mais qui aurait bien mis son poing dans la figure de Malefoy quand même- d'ignorer les provocations du Serpentard. Ils avaient obtempéré, mais remâchaient leur rancœur croissante à chaque passage dans le vestibule.

…

Ron ne cessait de grommeler. Non seulement Malefoy lui échauffait les oreilles, mais Ginny ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il devait se dépêcher de trouver un bon motif pour les faire rester _tous les deux _à l'école durant les vacances. Et il fallait ajouter à ces deux excellentes raisons d'être de mauvaise humeur, le fait qu'il n'avait cessé de croiser Viktor Krum sur son chemin. Le Bulgare adressait chaque fois des petits signes de la main au jeune homme qui lui répondait d'un sourire crispé.

Ron n'osait demander à Hermione si Krum s'était approché de la Salle des Quatre Maisons et il interrogeait Harry à chacun de ses retours dans la salle commune. Harry avait beau lui répéter qu'il n'avait pas vu Viktor de la matinée, son ami ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant.

- Je suis sûr que c'est elle qu'il cherche, finit-il par déclarer à Harry alors qu'ils se rendaient tous les deux au réfectoire. Depuis lundi, il essaie toujours de la retenir à la fin des cours… enfin… plus que d'habitude.

- Tu sais, Ron… soupira Harry. Si tu es tout le temps sur le dos d'Hermione, comment veux-tu qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Viktor ?

- Ca va encore être ma faute ! grommela le benjamin des Weasley.

- Non ! souffla Harry. Mais… il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Qu'Hermione parle à Krum ? Ou qu'elle se tienne éloignée de lui au maximum ?

- Les deux ! grogna Ron avec une mauvaise foi plus que manifeste.

- Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris ce que Viktor pouvait ressentir… essaya encore Harry.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que je le comprends ! Je n'arrête pas de le comprendre ! Je me mets tellement à sa place que j'ai l'impression de n'être plus moi-même !

- Ron… soupira Harry. Si tu en parlais à Hermione…

- Ce n'est pas Hermione le problème !

- Alors c'est quoi ? s'énerva Harry. Si tu ne veux pas parler avec Hermione, va parler à Krum.

- Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Mon cher Viktor, je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de Charlie au péril de la tienne, et je comprends parfaitement par où tu es passé… Je comprends également que tu sois toujours amoureux d'Hermione – ça oui, je peux le comprendre, parfaitement même- et je conçois que tu veuilles la récupérer – c'est ce que je ferais à ta place, crois-moi- mais ça, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux te laisser faire. Et si tu ne cesses pas de lui tourner autour, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te mettre mon poing dans la figure…

Harry se mordit les lèvres.

- Heu… fit-il. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler de ton poing ni de sa figure.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Tu es toujours décidé à ne pas lui donner la bague ? demanda Harry alors que Ron plongeait sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir l'écrin qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas de ça… releva Ron avec un soupçon d'ironie, avant de ranger à nouveau le boîtier sans l'ouvrir.

- Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas tant tergiversé, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de gaffer avec Ginny !

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as conseillé de ne pas la lui donner…

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je dis !

Ron tordit sa bouche avant de répondre :

- C'est vrai ça… admit-il. Quand on voit la manière dont tu te laisses mener par le bout du nez par McGregor…

Harry donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Ron comme ils arrivaient dans la grande salle.

- Hé ! fit-il. D'abord, ça n'a rien à voir ! Ensuite, je ne me laisse manœuvrer par personne ! Et pour finir, j'en ai marre que chaque fois que tu te disputes avec Hermione ce soit moi qui en subisse les conséquences !

Il s'assit à sa place, un peu nerveux. Le nombre de places vides était impressionnant et Harry se demandait si les absences étaient dues au fait que lui et Ron étaient largement en avance ou bien au départ de beaucoup plus d'élèves qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui est parti ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser voir son angoisse irraisonnée.

- Des Première et Deuxième Années pour la plupart dans l'ensemble de l'école. Ce n'est pas plus mal…

- Non, soupira Harry. Ce sera moins de travail pour faire partir samedi ceux qui resteront…

Ron fit une grimace :

- Ce n'est pas dit : ceux qui sont partis aujourd'hui sont ceux qui ont au moins un parent sorcier. Pour ceux qui vivent chez les moldus c'est plus compliqué… On peut difficilement venir les chercher et les transports magiques comme le réseau cheminette ou les portoloins sont plus complexes à mettre en place… et les transporter par transplanage, ce n'est pas possible ; surtout dans l'état actuel des troupes… Tous les aurors sont en service commandé… Ils n'en ont pas assez pour assurer la sécurité du Poudlard Express, alors comment voudrais-tu qu'il y en ait assez pour assurer le transport des enfants ? Et puis… On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard… il faudrait sortir du Château, que ce soit pour les amener auprès des parents moldus qui viendraient les chercher, ou pour transplaner… Tu imagines, si jamais des mangemorts étaient planqués à proximité ? Un vrai massacre… En tous cas, moi, je serais pas rassuré si je devais voyager autrement que par portoloin ou cheminette… Et encore à condition que je sache expressément que Percy contrôle les feux ! et que le portoloin soit fabriqué par quelqu'un de confiance – et expérimenté de préférence ! Bref tout ça pour dire que les parents qui viennent chercher leurs enfants aujourd'hui à Poudlard pensent peut-être les mettre hors de danger, mais qu'en fait, ils n'oeuvrent pas pour leur sécurité ; moi à leur place, j'aurais attendu le feu vert de Dumbledore !

- Oui, mais toi… lui sourit Harry. Tu fais partie de ses fidèles…

Ron grimaça à nouveau.

- Oui, c'est vrai… même si je pense qu'il a commis quelques erreurs dans sa gestion des évènements…

- En faisant venir Krum à Poudlard ? ironisa Harry.

- Entre autre ! approuva Ron. Mais la pire qu'il ait faite, c'est quand même d'avoir gardé Malefoy à Poudlard ! Ca ne l'a pas empêché de devenir mangemort ! Ca ne l'a pas empêché de faire du mal à des innocents ! Et il met Poudlard en danger de toutes les manières possibles ! Sans compter Hermione… Je n'aime pas du tout la manière qu'il a de la regarder. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la manière dont Krum la regarde, tu peux me croire ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui est arrivé à Goldstein !

- Personne ne l'a oublié… souffla presque Harry. Je lui ai répété de se montrer prudente hier soir encore…

Ron releva la tête vivement :

- Pourquoi ? haleta-t-il. Tu sais quelque chose de neuf ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Je suis le premier concerné quand même…

- C'est plutôt Hermione qui est la première concernée, tu ne crois pas ? corrigea Harry un peu agacé. Et je ne sais rien de nouveau… C'est toujours la même rengaine, c'est tout ! Seulement, avec l'échéance qui se rapproche, je me dis que Malefoy voudra mettre toutes les chances de son côté…

Ron posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête à deux mains. Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas lui dire que Ellie avait recommandé elle aussi la prudence à leur amie, sur les conseils de _Larry_.

- Harry… soupira Ron. Je vais devenir fou !

Harry tapota le dos de Ron, d'un air compatissant. Puis il donna un coup de coude à son ami. Le réfectoire se remplissait peu à peu et Ginny, Hermione et Ellie venaient de faire leur entrée. Ellie s'arrêta quelques minutes à la table des Gryffondor, le temps d'asticoter Ron sur la partie d'échecs qu'il allait disputer dans un peu plus de deux heures et de chambrer Harry sur la danse qu'il lui avait promise. Les deux garçons pâlirent légèrement. Ils avaient complètement oublié l'un le tournoi, l'autre qu'on dansait, à un bal.

…

Ellie rejoignit sa table en riant. Elle ressentit pourtant un pincement au cœur –était-ce de soulagement ou de désappointement lorsqu'elle compta les manquants chez les Serpentard. Les Première Année étaient presque tous déjà partis. Beaucoup manquaient chez les Deuxième. D'autres encore devaient partir en début d'après midi. La Maison Serpentard se vidait. La leçon d'Halloween avait porté ses fruits.

Les Salamandres s'installaient à table. Une partie osait ouvertement soutenir le regard de la préfète, l'autre avait l'air aussi abattu que Rusard le jour où il avait appris le départ de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Malefoy prit place en bout de table. Ellie songea qu'il recommençait à trôner dans la grande salle, comme il avait surplombé le Grand Hall durant la matinée. Avec arrogance et ostentation. Il haussait le ton, élargissait le geste.

Ellie jeta un regard sur Nott, assis à la droite de Drago. Le Serpentard restait impassible, à peine agacé par l'attention que Malefoy attirait sur lui –_sur eux_. Ses yeux pourtant ne quittaient pas le jeune mangemort, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

…

A la table des Gryffondor, Seamus fit remarquer que Malefoy se comportait à nouveau comme au temps où Rogue lui assurait l'impunité.

- On est en vacances… rappela Ron, mal à l'aise. Il attend le signal de son maître. Tous nos partisans qui s'en vont… cela doit lui mettre du baume au cœur…

- Cela m'en met à moi aussi, releva Neville. Mon oncle m'a dit que la direction avait insisté pour que les parents des Première et Deuxième Année viennent chercher leurs enfants au plus tôt. Du moins, ceux qui le pouvaient… Je vois que Dumbledore a été entendu.

- J'aurais aimé qu'il renvoie également les Salamandres chez eux… chuchota Dean. Ils me font froid dans le dos… Rien que de savoir qu'ils vont se retrouver du coté de Malefoy… J'ai beau me dire qu'ils n'ont pas de baguettes…

Il frissonna et repoussa du bout de sa fourchette ce qui restait dans son assiette. Il n'avait pas très faim, de toutes façons.

- Peut-être espère-t-il que leur présence… commença Seamus.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et haussa les épaules.

- Non… reprit-il. Dumbledore ne peut pas s'imaginer que les mangemorts renonceront à attaquer l'école à cause de leurs enfants… Leur… _Maître_ les y obligerait de toutes façons…

Il tressaillit lui aussi et lâcha ses couverts dans son assiette.

- Bon sang ! jura-t-il. Ce type est totalement siphonné ! Ma mère dit qu'à trop jouer avec la magie noire, on y perd la raison…

- Faut déjà avoir un grain pour toucher à la magie noire ! fit Ron dans une grimace de dégoût.

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et Ginny avant d'ajouter :

- Enfin… à ce point-là du moins…

Ginny lui fit une grimace et Hermione se contenta de caresser son épaule en soupirant.

- Bon ! fit Seamus dans un effort pour rompre le silence. Si on parlait d'autre chose ? Alors, Ron ? Tu es prêt pour le Tournoi ? On veut tous voir ton nom sur le parchemin cette année encore !

Les couleurs disparurent du visage de Ron. Hermione foudroya Seamus du regard. Elle repoussa son assiette presque pleine avant de se lever brusquement.

- J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant le début de la finale, annonça-t-elle. Je crois que tu devrais venir te concentrer dans mon bureau, Ron…

Seamus ricana.

- Tu y serais à l'abri des « encouragements » de tes prétendus amis, mon cœur… ajouta-t-elle alors.

- Oui, je t'accompagne… répondit Ron d'une voix blanche.

Ils quittèrent la table et le réfectoire. Seamus siffla longuement.

- Il est terriblement émotif, finalement… estima-t-il. Je ne l'imaginais pas à ce point, quand même. Un petit match de Quidditch de rien du tout… Un Tournoi à la noix… Et hop voilà Weasley qui se liquéfie !

Il secoua la tête :

- J'espère quand même qu'il va assurer… j'ai parié trois gallions sur lui !

- Trois Gallions ? répéta Dean. Pourquoi m'as-tu emprunté douze mornilles si tu avais trois gallions ?

- Mais je ne les ai pas… Je les ai juste pariés…

Neville lui donna un coup du plat de la main sur la tête.

- Seamus ! s'indigna-t-il.

- C'est pas grave ! fit Seamus. C'est moi qui prends les paris ! Je me les devrais à moi-même… !

- Hé ! fit Dean. Tu aurais pu m'en parler ! On est associés, tout de même !

- Vous êtes deux idiots ! trancha Ginny. Si vous comptez sur mon frère pour faire fortune, vous vous trompez. Il n'a vraiment pas la tête à gagner quoi que ce soit en ce moment…

Elle se leva de table et s'arrêta entre les deux garçons. Elle mit les bras autour de leurs épaules et se pencha pour leur parler comme en confidences :

- Si j'étais vous… je retirerais vite les paris que j'aurais fait sur Ron… C'est Viktor Krum qui arbitre la partie… Croyez-moi. Ron va perdre, c'est couru d'avance.

Seamus et Dean échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ginny se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop bêtes, tous autant que vous êtes ! Au fait, Dean… puisque Parvati n'est plus là… tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ?

Dean hésita :

- Tu n'y vas pas avec Grayson ?

- Reggie Grayson a une vie presque aussi compliquée que celle de Ron, Dean…

- Pourquoi pas ? finit par répondre Dean. Au moins, cette fois, Ron ne risquera pas de nous tomber dessus à l'improviste.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Ca, j'en jurerais pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle leur fit un au revoir de la main et partit rejoindre ses amies de Sixième Année qui l'attendaient à la porte. Ellie McGregor fit un signe à Harry sur le seuil et elle laissa s'éloigner les filles alors qu'il se levait.

- Je te laisse le choix, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il s'approchait : On va faire un tour en attendant le début de la finale, ou on attend dans la salle des Quatre Maisons ?

- Un endroit tranquille… proposa Harry. Je voudrais négocier quelque chose avec toi…  
Ellie lui lança un regard espiègle. Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna dans une salle du rez-de-chaussée. Elle l'enlaça sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

- Alors ? fit-elle. Que veux-tu négocier ? J'espère que ce n'est pas mon départ de Poudlard…

Il secoua la tête.

- Cette danse que j'ai eu l'imprudence de te promettre… On est obligé de la danser devant tout le monde ?

- Harry… Petit un, on ne revient pas sur une promesse… Petit deux, j'ai vraiment très envie de danser avec toi sous les lumières… Petit trois, ce n'est pas négociable.

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

Il prit son regard implorant et lui fit son sourire charmeur, la serra contre lui et caressa sa joue de la sienne. Elle lui rendit un sourire attendri et se laissa embrasser doucement.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers. C'est d'accord ?

- Harry… C'était bien essayé… mais non… Ceci dit, je négocierais volontiers notre après-midi… On est réellement obligés d'assister à cette stupide finale ?

- Hé bien… hésita Harry. Obligés non… sauf si tu tiens à nous fâcher à mort avec Ron, et Hermione par-dessus le marché. Elle ne nous pardonnerait jamais d'avoir fait de la peine à Ron…

Il se pencha encore sur ses lèvres. Après tout, ils avaient largement le temps, avant le début de la partie, de négocier tout ce qu'ils voulaient…

…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement ; et se referma de même. Ellie sursauta. Harry brandit sa baguette vers l'intrus.

- Vous êtes encore là ! s'écria Crabbe largement essoufflé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? interrogea brutalement Harry.

- Je te parle pas à toi ! répondit Crabbe en essayant de se donner un air hautain, malgré un regard craintif sur la baguette.

Ellie sortit de derrière l'épaule d'Harry, où le jeune homme l'avait cantonnée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à Crabbe en s'avançant vers lui.

Le jeune homme sembla perdre sa contenance. Il bredouilla, s'emmêla, et se tut, très embarrassé.

Ellie fit quelques pas vers lui encore.

- Harry, commanda-t-elle, range cette baguette, veux-tu… S'il te plait, insista-t-elle comme Harry rechignait à lui obéir.

Finalement, le Gryffondor baissa sa baguette, sans la remettre dans sa poche cependant. Ellie se plaça devant Crabbe de manière à lui cacher Harry toujours sur ses gardes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? répéta-t-elle doucement. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Tu le sais… ?

Un instant, Ellie craignit que Crabbe ne fût venu lui demander d'envoyer une lettre à Bulstrode. Il avait l'air assez hagard pour n'avoir pas compris le caractère définitif de l'interruption de ses relations épistolaires avec la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis pas fou… rassure toi… fit-il sèchement.

Il crispa ses traits, à se rendre plus laid que nature.

- Je suis désolée… dit Ellie.

- Tu la détestais…

- Oui… mais de là à souhaiter sa mort… Et c'est surtout pour toi que je suis désolée…

- Tu ne m'aimes pas non plus !

- C'est juste… mais je sais ce que c'est que perdre quelqu'un à qui on tient.

Crabbe baissa les yeux. Il était pâle soudain. Il jeta un œil mauvais sur Harry qui préféra reculer jusqu'au fond de la pièce, sans lâcher sa baguette toutefois. Crabbe fit un pas en avant vers Ellie. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle leva simplement la tête vers lui.

- C'est vrai, ce que m'a dit Nott ? Que le jour où nos pères sont morts, ils n'étaient pas en service commandé par le Maître ? Mais que c'était Lucius Malefoy qui les avait entraînés dans cette histoire.

- Comment le saurais-je ? demanda Ellie avec un peu de difficulté.

- Nott dit que ton frère faisait partie de la milice de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils doivent savoir ce genre de choses…

- Mais moi je n'en fais pas partie, rappela Ellie, tendue au souvenir de cette journée pénible.

…

Elle réalisait brusquement que la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les trois était celle où elle s'était réfugiée ce jour-là. Les émotions revenaient à elle et elle se raisonnait pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

- Mais… _lui_, il le sait peut-être… fit Crabbe avec répugnance.

Il désigna d'un signe de tête Harry au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme était lui aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il se tourna vers les deux Serpentard.

- Nott dit la vérité, énonça-t-il clairement malgré son malaise.

Il gardait à l'esprit les images grotesques de Crabbe quand Rogue lui avait annoncé la mort de son père.

- C'est Malefoy seul qui avait décidé d'attaquer la maison de ma tante ce soir-là, continua Harry. Il a menti à ses amis, ou peut-être leur a-t-il simplement fait croire qu'ils retrouveraient les faveurs de Voldemort. Ensuite, il s'est enfui quand cela a commencé à mal tourner. Il les a laissé tomber. Mon oncle est mort, ainsi que le frère d'Ellie, ton père et celui de Nott. Le père de Goyle a été fait prisonnier. Malefoy a sacrifié cinq personnes à son intérêt personnel.

…

Crabbe baissa les yeux vers Ellie.

- C'est le père de Nott qui a tué ton frère…

- Je le sais, répondit Ellen.

- A cause de lui…

Il fit un autre geste des épaules vers Harry. Ellie secoua la tête.

- Non, à cause de Malefoy, corrigea-t-elle. Les McGregor ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais se tromper d'ennemi, Crabbe.

- Jamais ? fit Crabbe avec hésitation.

Elle hocha la tête gravement.

- C'est la devise des McGregor, admit-elle.

…

Harry s'était rapproché prudemment. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ellen.

- C'est pour cela que tu voulais me voir ? demanda celle-ci à son camarade de Maison.

Il haussa les épaules, aussi troublé que lors de son irruption dans la pièce.

- Oui… Non…

Il rougit, se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings.

- Quand… quand… Poudlard sera… attaquée… tu devras faire attention… très attention à Wilford… il doit t'amener à Malefoy et il a le droit de faire ce qu'il voudra… à condition que cela ne te tue pas… tout de suite…

Harry sentit Ellen frissonner contre lui. Il demanda :

- Et toi, qu'as-tu l'autorisation de faire ou de ne pas faire ?

Crabbe pâlit. Sa respiration se fit saccadée.

- Je… Je…

Harry le fixa intensément. Crabbe se ressaisit. C'était Potter qui était en face de lui. En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait collé son poing dans la figure. Cette fois, cependant, il préféra battre en retraite sur un fier : « Je ne te parle pas à toi, Potter ! »

…

La porte de la classe se referma sans bruit et Ellie se retourna contre la poitrine d'Harry. Elle se blottit tout contre lui.

- Pourquoi ne nous laisse-t-on jamais tranquilles !

Harry caressait ses cheveux. Il ne lui dit pas qu'elle était avertie. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait bien dit. A la place, il chuchota dans les cheveux bruns :

- Notre ami Larry est redoutable… je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait s'il se révélait contre nous tout à coup…

Pour toute réponse, Ellen se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il sentait contre sa joue et dans son cou les larmes chaudes de la jeune fille. Il songea que quelques semaines plus tôt, au même endroit, il la voyait pleurer pour la première fois. Ce jour-là, il avait su qu'elle avait gagné la partie et que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire pour s'éloigner d'elle serait vain. Et ils n'avaient pas encore fini de compter les conséquences de cette nuit de septembre où bien des vies avaient basculé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La main sur la rampe de l'escalier, Hermione descendait vers le premier étage, un peu préoccupée. Quand le message de Flitwick était apparu sur son bureau de préfète en chef, Ron lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave si le professeur n'assistait pas à la finale. Ils se passeraient de sabliers pour décompter le temps. Ce n'était pas grave non plus si Chourave et McGonagall étaient trop occupées également pour encourager les représentants de leurs Maisons. Il trouvait que son amie avait beaucoup de mérite d'avoir organisé un tel évènement malgré les circonstances et elle pouvait être certaine qu'il serait au rendez-vous, malgré tous les obstacles.

Hermione sourit en songeant au ton catégorique de Ron. Et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt. Il allait être tellement déçu… Quand elle avait laissé Ron descendre seul dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, pour se rendre elle-même chez McGonagall qui venait de la faire appeler, elle était certaine que le professeur voulait lui annoncer son absence lors de la finale.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à la nouvelle de la défection de l'adversaire de Ron. Il achevait de partir, son père était venu le chercher. Ron devait donc être déclaré vainqueur par forfait et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il appréciât la chose outre mesure. Pas dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait.

Et elle devait avouer qu'elle-même était fort désappointée. Elle avait mis tant de temps, d'énergie et de soin dans l'organisation de ce tournoi… Tout cela pour rien, en somme. C'était rageant, et injuste et…

…

- Hermione ?

Viktor Krum se hâtait de descendre derrière elle. Hermione jeta un regard presque désespéré vers le Hall, un tout petit palier plus bas. La Salle des Quatre Maisons était si proche. Mais elle ne pourrait s'y réfugier avant que Viktor ne l'atteignît. Il se dépêchait et elle se résolut à se tourner vers lui, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Oui… ? Professeur ?

- Hermione, je voudrais te voir avant que tu partes…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de partir, Professeur…

- Hermione, hésita-t-il… Il faut que je te parle avant qu'on se retrouve chez les Weasley. Il faut que je t'explique… Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais je ne peux faire comme si ces moments n'avaient jamais existé. Je veux bien t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra… je suis prêt à faire tout ce que tu voudras. Mais il faut que je sache…

Hermione s'était figée, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Et comme elle se taisait, Viktor continua :

- Je comprends combien j'ai pu te décevoir et combien…

- Non ! s'exclama alors Hermione presque malgré elle. Non ! Si quelqu'un est à blâmer ici, c'est moi…

Elle soupira. Autour d'eux, les élèves montaient et descendaient, et ils ne cachaient pas leur curiosité.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Hermione, répondit doucement Krum.

Elle sourit amèrement. Après tout, la finale était annulée, personne ne souffrirait de son retard.

- Tu as raison, Viktor, il faut que nous ayons une explication tous les deux… Mais pas ici, décida-t-elle.

- Dans mon bureau ? proposa Krum.

Elle accepta de la tête et le suivit comme il lui montrait le chemin.

…

Ils remontèrent en silence jusqu'à l'étage qui abritait le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Sans un mot Viktor Krum présenta le fauteuil devant son bureau à Hermione et s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Ses yeux sombres la fixaient anxieusement. Elle était fébrile et tendue. Il prit ses mains et lui sourit comme pour s'excuser :

- Tu peux tout me dire, Hermione. Mais sache que je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je…

Il s'interrompit, détourna les yeux des siens et baissa la tête. Il relâcha l'étreinte de ses mains sur les doigts d'Hermione.

- Moi aussi je me dégoûte parfois…

Hermione frissonna. Elle secoua la tête car les mots à nouveau ne voulaient pas sortir d'elle. Viktor reprit :

- Comment t'en voudrais-je d'avoir cru tout ce que les journaux ont rapporté ? Comment pourrais-tu continuer à aimer un lâche et un imposteur. Aujourd'hui même, je ne suis plus rien. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir que l'exil et le déshonneur. C'est la charité de Dumbledore qui m'a amené ici et je n'ai accepté que parce que je savais que je t'y retrouverais. Même sans espoir. Même sans rien. J'ai tout perdu. Je n'ai même plus le droit de faire la seule chose pour laquelle je suis bon. Je suis interdit de Quidditch. Je suis prisonnier ici. Les vêtements que je porte, on me les a donné. Et pour monter sur un balai je compte sur la gentillesse d'un ancien rival. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

…

Il se tut et au bout de quelques longues minutes il osa lever le regard vers Hermione. Il vit ses yeux pleins de larmes et ses mains appuyées sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de trembler.

- Viktor… Non… Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi… C'est moi seule la fautive… je n'aurais pas du te laisser croire… Mais c'était si agréable de se laisser aimer par toi. Personne ne m'avait jamais regardée comme tu me regardais. Personne ne m'avait jamais dit tout ce que tu me disais. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du… et en même temps, tu étais si loin que je me disais que tu finirais par te rendre compte que tu n'avais fait qu'un rêve, comme moi.

Krum rapprocha sa chaise et ses genoux touchèrent ceux d'Hermione. Il reprit ses mains entre les siennes et les porta à ses lèvres.

- Mais ce n'était pas un rêve, Hermione. Je me souviens de chaque instant que j'ai passé ici. Je me souviens de chacune de tes lettres. Je les connais par cœur. Quand je t'ai revue, le premier soir où je suis arrivé à Poudlard… J'ai su que tous mes efforts pour t'oublier avaient été vains. Je comprends, qu'après ce qui t'est arrivé, tu aies perdu toute ta confiance en toi. Je comprends que tu aies été bouleversée. Je ressens la même chose aujourd'hui. Mais malgré tout je suis toujours le même…

- Viktor ! répéta Hermione dans une prière douloureuse. Non… Tu ne comprends pas… Et tu as tort. Nous avons tous changé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'il y a quatre ans. Ou même deux ans en arrière. Et tu le sais…

- Alors je ferai tout pour redevenir digne de toi et même davantage encore...

…

Hermione ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Viktor… Je sais bien quel homme tu es. Et je sais que tu n'es ni lâche ni fourbe. Et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de me détourner de toi parce que tu n'as plus les faveurs du public ou de la presse. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de ce qui arrive. Et je sais aussi que je suis en partie responsable de ta peine. Pourtant, Dieu m'est témoin que te faire du mal est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Elle s'interrompit pour renifler. Il la regardait intensément.

- Tu ne me méprises pas ? demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Pourquoi te mépriserai-je ? demanda à son tour Hermione sans pouvoir davantage retenir ses larmes.

Il essuya ses joues doucement de ses doigts et ramena les cheveux en bataille de la jeune fille en arrière.

- Si tu savais ce que j'ai du me résoudre à faire… murmura-t-il. Et pourtant ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal, ça a été de brûler tes lettres et tes photos pour ne pas qu'ils les trouvent. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se consumait en même temps. Je me détestais. Je n'avais que ton image dans ma mémoire pour ne pas devenir fou chaque fois que… Et cela aussi c'était une torture parce que t'associer à ces forfaits c'était salir tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Elle leva la main vers la bouche de Viktor pour le faire taire. Il embrassa les doigts et les tint entre ses mains.

- Tu as du tellement souffrir quand tu as appris que j'avais trahi toutes mes promesses. J'ai bien vu que depuis lundi soir tu m'évites encore plus. Je sais que tu n'étais pas là et c'est pour cela que j'ai pu parler comme je l'ai fait. Mais je sais qu'on a du te répéter tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Je veux seulement que tu saches que c'était la peur qui me faisait obéir et seul l'espoir chimérique de te revoir qui me gardait sur le chemin de la raison.

…

Hermione pleurait sans retenue à présent. Elle avait mal, et elle allait lui faire encore plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà souffert. Mais les sanglots étouffaient les paroles au fond de sa gorge. Elle perdait la confiance de Ron et elle allait aussi perdre l'amitié de Viktor. Et tout n'était que sa faute à elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§

La salle des Quatre Maisons commençait à se remplir de monde. Les spectateurs prenaient place. Ron était légèrement nerveux. Personne n'était arrivé. Ni Krum qui devait arbitrer, ni son adversaire, ni Hermione qui lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

- Mais où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il pour la dixième fois en deux minutes.

Harry haussa les épaules et Ellen marmonna qu'elle n'en avait pas plus d'idée que cinq secondes auparavant.

…

Ron scruta la salle. Neville et Luna leur firent signe au dernier rang des chaises disposées pour l'assistance. Au premier plan, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et quelques filles Deuxième Année lui déclarèrent un soutien sans condition, ce qui le rendit encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Mais où est Hermione ? Elle m'avait dit qu'elle arrivait tout de suite ! grommela Ron.

Il saisit le bras d'Harry et le serra à lui faire mal.

- Vous ne croyez pas que… Malefoy… ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Mais non… répondit Ellie d'une voix mal assurée… Malefoy ne peut rien faire sans être surveillé…

Harry ne dit rien. Il fit d'abord lâcher son bras à Ron.

….

- Vous attendez Granger ?

Ron se retourna vivement vers Jezebel Dawson.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sais où elle est ?

- Maintenant je l'ignore, mais quand je descendais pour venir ici, elle était en train de parler avec le _Professeur_ Krum dans les escaliers… C'était juste avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux vers les étages…

- Vers le bureau de Krum ? demanda Ron d'une voix blanche.

- C'est possible, répondit Dawson avec un sourire compatissant.

Ron bondit vers la porte. Ellen attrapa le bras de la délatrice de service, tout en ordonnant à Harry :

- Arrête-le avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il va regretter !

Harry bondit sur les pas de Ron et Ellen se tourna vers la jeune fille de Deuxième Année

- Dawson, toi et moi, faut qu'on cause….

….

Harry courut à perdre haleine. Il avait beau se dépêcher et se précipiter dans les passages secrets, Ron avait plusieurs longueurs d'avance. On aurait dit qu'il avait des ailes.

Enfin, Harry atteignit le deuxième étage. Il vit Ron lever le poing contre la porte du bureau de Viktor du fond du couloir. Il cria le nom de son ami, essoufflé, et Ron baissa le bras. Une seconde, Harry profita du répit pour reprendre son souffle. Il le regretta aussitôt. Ron avait peut-être renoncé à frapper à la porte, mais pas à entrer dans la pièce.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Je suis tellement désolé, Hermione. Tu ne dois pas pleurer à cause de moi… dit Viktor en caressant doucement les joues baignées de larmes de la jeune fille.

Elle éclata de rire, ou en sanglots. Cela revenait au même. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de cacher la douleur dans son cœur qui la laissait sans force, sans mot, l'esprit vide.

- Il ne faut pas pleurer à cause de moi… répétait Viktor sur un ton proche de la panique.

Il la tenait contre lui, un peu désemparé d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction. Il ne faut pas pleurer… répétait-il. Mais il semblait que ces quelques mots de consolation eussent l'effet contraire à celui désiré.

…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un tourbillon roux s'engouffra dans le bureau. Hermione cria :

- Ron ! Non ! Ce n'est pas…

Elle fut arrachée des bras de Viktor avant de terminer sa phrase. Et le poing de Ron Weasley s'abattit sur le nez de Krum.

…

La douleur dans le poing de Ron le ramena à la réalité au moment où Harry arrivait à la porte, essoufflé. Hermione était par terre ; Viktor était à demi allongé sur le bureau les mains sur le visage.

- Ho ! Ron ! Bon sang ! jura Harry, consterné.

Il se précipita vers Hermione pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'accrocha à lui, un peu hagarde. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré.

Viktor se redressait lentement et découvrait son nez et sa bouche en sang. Son regard interdit allait de Ron à Hermione et de Hermione à Ron.

- J'ai essayé de te le dire, Viktor… se remit à pleurer Hermione. J'ai essayé… Mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée…

Ron voyait le visage ensanglanté de Krum, les yeux rouges d'Hermione et la tête catastrophée de Harry. Il fit un pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons et de détaller dans le couloir.

Hermione courut à la porte. Elle l'appela, mais il ne se retourna pas.

…

Harry proposait son mouchoir à Viktor qui le prit pour tamponner son nez.

- Je suis navrée, Viktor, murmura Hermione. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que cela se passe ainsi…

Viktor eut un sourire triste.

- Non… C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu comprendre…

Il rendit son mouchoir ensanglanté à Harry.

- Je vais dire à Dumbledore que je ne reprendrai pas mon poste après les vacances.

- Non ! s'écrièrent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

Elle détourna les yeux. Harry fit un pas vers Viktor.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit-il. Où irais-tu ? Tu es en danger hors de Poudlard… Je suis sûr que Ron est tout aussi désolé que vous deux et qu'il ne sait pas comment réparer son erreur.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est ma faute… murmura-t-elle toujours devant la porte.

Harry la poussa vers l'extérieur.

- Va le trouver.

- Mais tu as bien vu… Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter…

- Tu connais Ron comme moi, si ce n'est mieux, Hermione… Tu trouveras à le convaincre…

Il mit la jeune fille dehors et referma la porte en soupirant.

Il se tourna vers Krum :

- Et elle devra le convaincre de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Viktor fit une grimace douloureuse.

- Il fait aussi mal qu'un Cognard, dit-il.

Puis il ramassa la chaise renversée et ramena à sa place, d'un coup de baguette, tout ce qui avait glissé de son bureau.

…

Harry se rendit compte que la pièce était vide. Il se souvenait de l'encombrement des lieux lorsque Lockhart était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. De tous ces portraits auto-satisfaits. Des livres empilés et des tonnes de lettres de fans… Quand Maugrey occupait le bureau – quand Croupton Jr occupait le bureau… il y avait tout pleins d'objets insolites. Et les tentures rose bonbon d'Ombrage, ses bibelots, et ses ramasse-poussière… Et quand Remus…

….

La pièce était vide. Juste quelques livres sur les étagères. Des livres de la Bibliothèque, il les reconnaissait à leur indexage. Des copies à corriger sur le bureau et deux plumes près de l'encrier.

La robe noire que Viktor portait était élimée aux manches et au col. Il remarqua les traces anciennes d'un blason qu'on aurait décousu, sur la poitrine.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Krum hocha la tête et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

- Avant que tout ceci n'arrive, dit-il avec un geste large du bras… une amie de ma mère, qui lit dans les feuilles de thé, m'a prédit qu'avant la fin de la Grande Nuit de Yule j'aurai tout perdu… Hermione était le seul espoir qui me restait.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria Harry. Je sais que tout te semble noir à présent, mais… mais je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger bientôt pour toi. Tu ne resteras pas longtemps prisonnier de ce château, je te l'assure.

Viktor esquissa un sourire qui finit en grimace.

- Ça ira, Harry. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois des coups dans la tête tu sais…

…

Il se mit à ranger son bureau, ce qui fut vite fait malgré la lenteur de ses mouvements.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de démissionner… insista Harry.

Viktor haussa les épaules.

- Trop de choses ont changé… soupira-t-il. Bien plus que je ne le croyais quand je suis arrivé. J'ai cru que je pourrais effacer ces mois de désordre... J'espérais… Je ne sais ce que j'espérais… J'avais tellement envie d'oublier… J'espérais qu'ici au moins…

- Tu as cru que tu pouvais revenir en arrière… Tu espérais que tu pourrais faire comme si tout était _comme avant_…

Viktor hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il leva ses yeux tristes vers Harry.

- Tu sais… reprit Harry avec une hésitation. On voudrait tous pouvoir faire comme si rien n'était arrivé… Mais même la magie n'y peut rien…

Viktor soupira :

- A cause de moi deux personnes que j'aime beaucoup sont malheureuses…

Il s'approcha d'Harry et lui serra la main.

- Merci, dit-il, pour ce que tu essaies de faire. Je suis heureux de te compter parmi mes amis. Et en cela, je sais que je ne m'aveugle pas cette fois…

Il le poussa doucement vers la porte.

- Je devais arbitrer la rencontre de cet après midi, mais je ne peux me montrer ainsi, n'est-ce pas…

Il désigna sa lèvre meurtrie qui enflait déjà.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de tout le monde… Tu voudras leur dire que je ne me sens pas très bien… La grippe, sans doute… Peux-tu mentir pour moi ?

Harry acquiesça dans une grimace et sortit de la pièce, un vague malaise au cœur.

…

Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons l'assistance s'impatientait. Ni l'arbitre, ni l'organisatrice, ni –ce qui était un comble- les finalistes n'étaient encore arrivés.

Ellen attendait Harry pour avoir des nouvelles. Neville et Luna s'inquiétaient avec elle. Ils se précipitèrent vers le jeune homme dès qu'il mit le pied dans la salle.

- Qu'a fait Weasley ? demanda Ellen.

- Pourquoi personne n'est-il là ? questionna Neville.

- Bonjour, Harry, sourit Luna.

Harry ne répondit pas : trop de monde écoutait. Il fit une grimace. La finale du Tournoi d'Echecs de l'année était bien compromise semblait-il. Ernie McMillan se rua dans la pièce pour confirmer cette impression.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? s'exclama-t-il. Stevens vient de partir, la partie est annulée…

Il y eut un murmure contrarié. Dawson fit remarquer à haute voix, alors qu'elle passait près d'Harry, que Granger aurait au moins pu venir les prévenir.

- Te plains pas, Dawson ! l'interrompit Ellie. Tu auras plus de temps pour te préparer pour le bal et ce sera pas du luxe.

Beaucoup quittaient la salle pour suivre le conseil d'Ellie. Neville se tourna vers Luna pour lui demander si elle avait une idée pour occuper l'après midi à présent que leur emploi du temps se voyait bouleversé. Harry interrogea Ellen du regard.

- Si on allait faire un tour ? proposa-t-elle. J'en ai assez de l'enthousiasme débordant de tout le monde ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…

Harry lui donna rendez-vous dans le Hall. Ils partirent chacun dans leurs quartiers pour aller chercher leur manteau.

…

Harry prit les raccourcis jusqu'au passage secret qui menait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Avec un peu de chance, il saurait aussi où en étaient Ron et Hermione.

Manifestement, ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leur salle commune. Harry monta l'escalier du dortoir avec circonspection. Il frappa à la porte, hésitant. La voix de Ron lui répondit d'entrer. Harry passa la tête à la porte :

- Tu es seul ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec qui voudrais-tu que je sois ? grogna Ron.

Harry entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il observa un instant son ami jeter ses vêtements dans sa valise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ça se voit, non ? Je fais mes valises….

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Harry ! l'interrompit Ron sur un ton sec. J'ai frappé un professeur ! Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver ?

- Ron, tu te trompes… Il ne te dénoncera pas…

Ron haussa les épaules. Il roula en boule la robe qu'il devait porter pour le bal et l'enfonça dans la valise d'un coup de poing rageur.

- Il aurait tort de s'en priver, ricana-t-il. De toutes façons, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je n'ai pas seulement frappé Krum, j'ai aussi levé la main sur Hermione. Comment veux-tu qu'elle me le pardonne ?

- Je ne comprends pas Ron… Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Qui ?

- Hermione ! précisa Harry avec un brin d'agacement. Elle était bouleversée, c'est vrai, surtout quand tu ne lui as pas répondu quand elle t'a appelé.

Ron ferma la valise d'un geste farouche.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendue…

- Elle devait te rejoindre pour te parler et t'expliquer…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, interrompit Ron. Elle était dans ses bras quand je suis entré. Elle m'a dit : Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Mais je ne l'ai pas laissée finir et je n'ai vu qu'après qu'elle pleurait. J'étais… je ne sais… J'ai vu rouge. Je l'ai poussée. Elle est tombée et j'ai frappé Viktor. Voilà. C'est tout simple.

Il renonça à essayer de fermer sa valise qui débordait. Il se tourna vers Harry. Il était pâle, mais sa voix ni ses mains ne tremblaient. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi déterminé et lucide.

- Je vais me faire renvoyer, reprit Ron. Ma mère va me tuer. Deux fois même ! Mais ce qui me désole vraiment, c'est que je ne pourrais pas être près de toi comme je te l'avais promis… parce que même si tu m'appelles, je ne pourrais pas venir. Parce qu'on ne peut pas…

- Transplaner à Poudlard, sourit Harry.

Il s'avança vers son ami.

- Ecoute-moi, Ron. Tout n'est pas perdu. Il faut que tu règles ça avec Hermione, voilà tout… Tu es certain qu'elle n'est pas venue et que tu ne l'as pas renvoyée ?

- Elle n'est pas venue ! assura Ron.

- Si ça se trouve elle se cache dans son bureau parce qu'elle s'imagine que tu ne veux plus d'elle. Ce ne serait pas étonnant d'elle ça !

- Oui, admit Ron. Ou alors, elle a renoncé à me parler.

- Alors c'est à toi d'aller la trouver…

Ron se retourna vers son bureau et commença à remplir son sac avec ses affaires scolaires, lentement.

- Ron ! insista Harry. Tu as vraiment l'intention de la laisser t'échapper ainsi ? C'était un malentendu… Un simple mais énorme malentendu… Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par un malentendu ? Avoue que ce serait stupide…

Ron releva la tête.

- Mais ce serait tellement peu surprenant de moi ça… fit-il.

Harry préféra ne rien ajouter. Il prit son manteau dans son armoire et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir. Il se retourna sur le seuil mais garda pour lui les paroles qu'il allait prononcer. Ron était assis sur son lit. Il faisait tourner entre ses doigts la bague de fiançailles des Weasley et il ne vit ni n'entendit sortir Harry.

…

Harry descendit vers le Hall où Ellen devait l'attendre. Elle était déjà là, en effet, et l'interrogea d'un signe de tête. Harry mit son manteau sur ses épaules et ils sortirent dans le parc.

Il faisait déjà sombre et le ciel était couvert. La nuit ne tarderait pas à obscurcir la fin de l'après midi. Une brume opaque montait du lac. Le parc semblait figé dans l'air gelé. La voix d'Harry résonnait, tendue, dans le silence, alors qu'il racontait à Ellen ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Krum. Avant la grande nuit de Yule, avait dit Viktor… Il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul pour qui l'échéance de Yule fût un dénouement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron contemplait la bague des Weasley sans la voir. Ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de rester là à attendre que le temps passât. Peut-être Harry avait-il raison, en fin de compte… Après tout, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que cela avec son Ellie. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas facile, une Serpentard.

…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâchât toujours tout ? Sa mère allait le tuer… C'était certain ! même s'il ne se faisait pas renvoyer, quand elle saurait qu'il avait osé frapper Viktor… Elle allait le transformer en paillasson et ordonnerait à toute la maisonnée de s'essuyer les pieds sur lui quinze fois par jour… Et encore… ça ce n'était que le bon coté des choses. Mais Hermione… la perdre ainsi, c'était la pire des choses qu'il aurait pu imaginer… Et pourtant son imagination fonctionnait plutôt bien dans cette optique.

….

Il se leva. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il ne voulait pas revivre les mêmes moments pénibles que l'année précédente. Il mit la bague dans sa poche et serra ses doigts dessus.

Il traversa la salle commune sans voir personne. Il marcha d'un pas décidé au travers des couloirs et se retrouva devant le bureau de la Préfète en Chef. Il frappa.

…

Derrière lui, Ernie, assis sur le bureau d'Hannah avait cessé de parler à la jeune fille ainsi qu'à deux ou trois préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ron allait retenter sa chance, le cœur battant la chamade, quand l'un d'eux l'interpella.

- Elle n'est pas là. Je voulais lui parler aussi, et elle ne m'a pas répondu.

- Elle ne veut peut-être pas être dérangée… essaya Ron.

- Hermione répond toujours quand on frappe à sa porte, rappela Hannah. Et tu sais comme moi qu'elle aurait mis un écriteau à sa porte si elle était occupée.

- Je l'ai vue descendre juste après toi, il y a une heure environ, fit le préfet de Serdaigle. Ida était avec moi… Pas vrai, Ida ?

Ida hocha la tête.

- Si Hermione était revenue, elle l'aurait vue… n'est-ce pas Ida ? reprit le Serdaigle. Tu es revenue peu avant que je ne redescende…

- Oui, fit la fille. C'est plus tranquille pour travailler ici… Enfin… d'habitude !

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Ernie et Hannah avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le préfet de Serdaigle pouffa.

…

La main fermée sur la bague dans sa poche, Ron repartit. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait être Hermione. A moins qu'elle ne fût dans son dortoir… Et là… elle serait inaccessible. Pour lui en tous cas… Le meilleur moyen de savoir où elle se cachait était encore de vérifier sur la Carte d'Harry. Il descendit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Cette fois, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de n'avoir pas fait son possible…

Il passa devant les toilettes des filles, fit un pas de côté pour éviter la flaque d'eau qui coulait de dessous la porte, et pestait contre Mimi Geignarde lorsqu'il glissa sur quelque chose, manquant tomber de tout son long. Il se baissa pour ramasser ce qui avait failli le mettre au tapis et reçut un coup de poing en plein visage.

…

Il souleva lentement la chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se balançait un médaillon à moitié écrasé. Un instant, il refusa d'y croire. Il ne pouvait s'agir de celui d'Hermione. Pas ici. Pas devant les toilettes. Pas jeté pour être foulé aux pieds par tous ces gens indifférents. Il essaya d'ouvrir le médaillon. Ce ne pouvait être sa photo qu'il allait découvrir. Ses ongles glissaient sans trouver l'ouverture. Le fermoir était tordu. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura «Alohomora ». Mais le médaillon resta fermé.

Il calma son cœur qui s'emballait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla :

- Reparo…

Le fermoir reprit sa position normale et, du bout des doigts, Ron entrouvrit le médaillon. Il le referma presque aussitôt en même temps que ses paupières. Il songea une fois de plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air plus bête que sur cette photo. Sauf peut-être à présent. C'était étrange. Il ne ressentait rien. Ni tristesse, ni colère. Ce n'était qu'un grand vide au fond de lui. Il tourna les talons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Ellen au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Elle se serra contre Harry. Il faisait froid. L'air qu'ils respiraient était glacé. Harry soupira.

- Je pense que Ron aura réussi à se gâcher le bal de Noël une fois de plus… murmura-t-il.

- Ho ! fit Ellie sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

Elle ne dit rien immédiatement, car ils arrivaient devant la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ils toquèrent à la porte, malgré l'absence de lumières à l'intérieur. Ils n'entendirent ni les grondements paresseux de Crockdur, ni les jappements joyeux de Titan. Ils rebroussèrent chemin, décidés à revenir au château.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron ne prit pas le raccourci vers les quartiers de Gryffondor. Il descendit vers la salle des Quatre Maisons. Il avait besoin de bruit et d'agitation. Il entra dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un le félicita. Il ne sut même pas pourquoi. Il suivit d'un regard vide le geste du garçon qui montrait le parchemin sur le mur. Il entendit vaguement que Flitwick était passé de manière impromptue pour voir où en était la partie et qu'à l'annonce du forfait de Stevens il avait déclaré Ron vainqueur et avait inscrit son nom – Ronald Bilius Weasley, Septième Année, Gryffondor- sur le parchemin dédié au Tournoi d'Echecs.

…

Il avait totalement oublié le Tournoi. Il avait gagné. La belle affaire. Malheureux en amour, heureux aux jeux, lui avait dit Harry l'année précédente. Et dire qu'il avait décidé de n'être plus superstitieux… De toutes façons, c'était toujours pareil. Quand il gagnait c'était toujours par défaut. Même avec Hermione. Non, avec Hermione, il avait perdu.

Il s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Même quand il avait cru la perdre dans les souterrains. Même quand elle avait failli mourir à cause du sortilège de cette raclure de Bellatrix Lestrange. Même quand elle refusait de lui parler. Même quand elle refusait de comprendre…

Tout ce temps perdu… Il savait qu'il ratait tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Mais fallait-il qu'il fît du zèle à ce point ?

…

- Hé ! Ron !

Ron se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Pas Finnigan ! N'importe qui mais pas lui !

- Hé ! Ron ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle…

Seamus baissa les yeux vers la main de Ron qui tenait toujours le pendentif entre ses doigts comme un pendule.

- C'est joli, dit-il. C'est pour Hermione ?

Ron pâlit un peu plus. Seamus se mit à rire.

- C'est dommage qu'il soit cassé…

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'il l'avait réparé. Mais il s'aperçut que Seamus montrait le bout de la chaîne. Elle n'était pas détachée comme il l'avait cru dans son affolement. L'un des anneaux était cassé. Elle avait du tirer dessus avec tant de rage…

- Ce n'est pas grave, continuait Seamus en riant. Ca se répare… Dis donc… Tu peux me dire pourquoi tes valises sont prêtes ? Tu vas pas nous lâcher au dernier moment, hein ?

Ron se leva brusquement.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il avec agressivité. Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'autre chose, toi aussi ?

…

Il laissa Seamus médusé se demander ce qu'il avait encore bien pu dire. Il sortit dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée dans un état de fièvre qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir maîtriser. Tout tournait dans sa tête. Les exhortations et les assurances d'Harry. Le malaise qu'il ressentait encore lorsqu'il revoyait la scène dans le bureau de Krum. Les voix de ses camarades tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il remonta vers le deuxième étage. Un jour – et il savait fort bien lequel- Neville lui avait dit qu'Hermione devait se cacher dans les toilettes des filles pour qu'il la trouvât plus facilement. Peut-être y était-elle encore. Il se mit à courir, un espoir fou dans la poitrine et une petite voix derrière la tête qui lui soufflait de faire vite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry et Ellen prirent le chemin des jardins. Cette promenade n'avait pas allégé leur cœur, bien au contraire. Ellie s'accrocha au bras d'Harry. Le vent s'était levé. Il était glacial. Il s'engouffrait entre les galeries des jardins dans un hurlement lugubre. Les deux jeunes gens hâtèrent le pas, sans s'en rendre compte. Ils se précipitèrent dans le corridor couvert qui menait au grand Hall. A l'abri du vent, ils restèrent un instant à reprendre leur souffle avant de se retrouver dans la foule, la lumière et le bruit.

- Il va pleuvoir… dit Harry.

- On dirait… murmura Ellie. J'aimerais mieux qu'il neige…

Harry sourit. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux bruns du visage d'Ellen.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de porter ta broche… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Il la retint dans ses bras. L'ombre les enveloppait. Elle gagnait peu à peu, minute après minute.

Harry tenait Ellen serrée contre lui. Il l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Elle se mit à rire doucement.

- Quand je pense que tu voulais me laisser tomber la veille du bal de Noël…

…

Harry cacha son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi tout tourne-t-il si mal, Nell ?

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry… Rentrons… Il fait trop froid et… j'ai peur de l'obscurité.

Elle regarda furtivement par-dessus son épaule, dans un frisson.

…

Harry l'entraîna vers la porte. Il ressentait le même malaise. Un point au cœur, un sentiment d'échec. Il revoyait Krum défait, Hermione en pleurs, et Ron résolu à tout laisser tomber. Il sentait la main gantée d'Ellen glisser dans la sienne. Tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur le pouvoir de l'amour n'était que mensonge.

Il mit la main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa vers le Hall. Il rattrapa la main d'Ellie et fit entrer la jeune fille la première dans la chaleur du château. Il pénétra à son tour sous la lumière du grand lustre et ses pensées amères desserrèrent leur étau de son cœur.

…

Ellie lui sourit alors qu'elle retirait ses gants et son bonnet.

- On est bien mieux ici ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai même cru un moment qu'on était entourés de Détraqueurs !

Harry ne put lui répondre qu'il avait songé à la même chose. Un bruit de clés qu'on secouait lui fit tourner la tête vers le centre de l'entrée. Rusard s'avançait vers eux, l'œil inquisiteur.

- Vous tombez bien vous deux ! grogna-t-il. Un peu plus et je vous enfermais dehors. Ç'aurait été drôle, hein, Potter ?

- Je croyais que la fermeture des portes n'intervenait que pendant le repas… s'étonna Ellie.

Rusard prit un air important.

- Il faudrait peut-être que vous pensiez davantage à vos devoirs de préfète qu'au… reste ! fit-il sur un ton sarcastique. Le Directeur a dit : A la nuit tombante. Je ferme à la nuit tombante !

- Avec un peu d'avance, Monsieur Rusard, fit remarquer Ellie, avec un sourire ironique. Peut-être espériez-vous coincer dehors quelques retardataires, qui n'auraient pas eu l'esprit d'aller frapper chez le Professeur Hagrid pour qu'il leur ouvre la porte ?

- Encore faudrait-il que le _Professeur_ Hagrid, renifla Rusard avec dédain, soit à même de la leur ouvrir !

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que les départs de l'école sont suspendus ? questionna Harry avec espoir avant de songer que si Arthur Weasley venait chercher Ron et Ginny, il ne passerait certainement pas par la grande porte.

Rusard cependant répondait à sa question.

- En effet, plus personne ne quitte l'école avant demain matin. A présent, veuillez débarrasser le plancher, jeunes vauriens. Vous m'empêchez de faire mon travail.

Il s'avança avec importance vers la petite porte, son trousseau de clés à la main. Harry et Ellie s'écartèrent.

- On est rentrés juste à temps, fit remarquer Harry.

- Oui, fit Ellen sur un ton chagrin. Mais j'ai trouvé notre promenade bien courte et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec tout un tas de monde autour de nous…

- Tu veux qu'on monte au labo d'Hermione ? chuchota Harry.

- C'est un endroit beaucoup trop fréquenté à mon goût… refusa Ellie.

- Une salle de classe alors ? proposa Harry en l'entraînant déjà vers les escaliers.

- Pour se faire surprendre par Crabbe encore une fois ? Non merci…

Elle le retint des deux mains dans le Hall, une lueur soudaine au fond des yeux…

- Je crois que j'ai l'endroit idéal… Viens…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron cogna de l'épaule contre la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Il reprit son souffle avant de l'ouvrir dans un geste fébrile. La première des choses qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son cœur monta à ses lèvres. Il fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlé. Ca recommençait ! lui susurrait cette petite voix qu'il voulait faire taire depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle des Quatre Maisons.

Couchée sur le côté, aussi raide que la justice, Miss Teigne gisait dans une flaque d'eau sale. Ron s'approcha, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il s'accroupit et avança la main vers la fourrure pelée.

- Il est crevé…

Ron sursauta. Il renonça à toucher Miss Teigne, même du bout des doigts. Il leva les yeux vers Mimi Geignarde qui flottait devant lui, une moue dégoûtée sur ses lèvres boudeuses.

- Tout le monde s'en fiche de Mimi Geignarde ! pleurnicha-t-elle. On vient lui jeter des chats crevés dans ses toilettes ! C'est pas grave ! Ca lui tiendra compagnie !

- Tu as vu qui a fait cela ?demanda Ron, la bouche sèche.

Mimi secoua la tête, renfrognée.

- Un fantôme… Un fantôme avec une baguette… Enfin, je crois… La porte s'est ouverte, mais personne n'est entré…

- Les fantômes n'ouvrent pas les portes pour entrer, Mimi… soupira Ron.

Il se releva, car il savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de cohérent du spectre capricieux. Il devrait éclaircir ce mystère tout seul. La vieille chatte n'était pas seulement pétrifiée cette fois, bien qu'elle n'eût sur le corps aucune trace de blessure.

…

Son cœur se serra soudain à lui faire mal. Il se retourna vers Mimi :

- _Des _chats crevés, as-tu dit ?

- Oui ! fit Mimi d'un air féroce. Comme si ce vieux débris ne suffisait pas !

Ron se précipita derrière les lavabos que Mimi lui désignait d'un air écoeuré.

….

Un autre corps gisait sur le sol. Ron courut vers Pattenrond et s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'il était vivant encore, mais aussi flasque que Miss Teigne était roide. Le chat gémit quand Ron voulut le soulever. Son regard doré se fit suppliant. Un miaulement aigre lui échappa.

- Hermione ? murmura Ron. Elle était là ?

Il était stupide… Interroger un chat… C'était encore plus idiot que d'essayer de faire la conversation à Mimi Geignarde. Il essaya de réfléchir rationnellement. Non… Bien sûr que non ! Hermione n'était pas entrée dans les toilettes. Mimi le lui aurait dit – elle l'aurait laissé échapper du moins… Et le pendentif se serait trouvé à l'intérieur et non à l'extérieur…

Les yeux de Pattenrond le fixaient intensément. Pattenrond… Miss Teigne… que Rusard avait collée aux basques de Malefoy…

- Malefoy ! souffla-t-il.

Pattenrond ferma les yeux. Ron le reposa un peu plus loin, au sec.

- Je reviens… murmurait-il fébrilement. Je reviens. Je vais chercher Hermione et je reviens…

Il fourra le pendentif dans une poche et saisit sa baguette dans l'autre.

- Hé ! fit Mimi Geignarde. Tu pourrais emmener tes chats crevés avec toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, moi ?

…

Ron surgit hors des toilettes et fonça droit vers la porte du laboratoire. Si Hermione n'y était pas, il saurait où la trouver grâce à la carte.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ellen prit le chemin du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, obligeant Harry à la suivre. Ils passèrent devant la salle des Quatre Maisons sans s'arrêter. Ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'après la salle des professeurs. Ellen s'arrêta devant une porte, l'ouvrit, poussa Harry dans l'ombre de la pièce.

- Professeur Firenze ? appela-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait de la lumière avec sa baguette.

Harry reconnut la classe du Centaure. Il y faisait bon, avec juste un peu d'humidité due à la présence des plantes. Dehors, il faisait noir et les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. On ne voyait rien du parc qui pourtant s'étendait devant les baies vitrées.

- Professeur ? répéta Ellen avant de se tourner vers Harry. C'est bien ce que je pensais, il n'est pas là… Ce soir, tous les Centaures seront occupés à observer au ciel le moindre signe de ce que sera l'année qui vient…

…

Elle ôta ses gants et les fourra dans la poche de son manteau avant de prendre la main d'Harry pour le faire avancer vers les arbres immobiles.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la Forêt Interdite, mais on y gagne plutôt au change, non ?

Elle fit baisser la lumière de sa baguette avant de la ranger dans sa poche. Puis elle leva les bras vers Harry en murmurant qu'il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de personne d'aller les chercher dans cet endroit.

* * *

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, pour ceux que cela concerne.

D'excellentes Fêtes de Fin d'Année

Un Joyeux Noël pour ceux que cela concerne aussi.

Et pour tous, je voudrais juste rappeler ceci :

Le 21 décembre est le jour du solstice d'Hiver, le jour le plus sombre, la nuit la plus longue...  
Et pourtant, c'est la fête de la Lumière... La célébration du Soleil qui renaît...  
Quelle idée saugrenue, direz-vous, que de fêter le soleil le jour même de l'hiver...  
Cela nous semble contradictoire et meme contraire...  
Et pourtant, après cette nuit ô combien profonde, minute après minute,  
nous gagnerons sur l'ombre des heures de lumière...  
Le Printemps est déjà en route, même au seuil de l'Hiver.


	110. Chapitre 189 : Nous, les Serpentard

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Merci à tous pour cette année !  
Meilleurs Voeux pour 2006 !

* * *

**! Avertissement !  
Vous l'avez compris, les choses s'accélèrent... la bataille approche... donc, les moments difficiles vont se multiplier...  
Je ne suis pas une adepte des scènes de violence, mais certains passagespeuvent choquer les coeurs sensibles.  
Vous voilà prévenus... **

**Chapitre 189**

**Nous, les Serpentard…**

…

Théodore Nott était sceptique. Drago Malefoy était assis en face de lui depuis une bonne demi heure déjà et il ne lui avait pas encore asséné qu'il travaillait pour rien. Non que le jeune homme travaillât effectivement, mais il en donnait du moins l'illusion, un livre ouvert devant lui.

La salle commune de Serpentard hésitait entre la morosité qui lui était quotidienne depuis quelques semaines et une agitation qui n'osait s'exprimer clairement. C'était une ambiance étrange, un peu étouffante. Il y avait dans l'air quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Drago Malefoy le sentait également. Il ne cessait de regarder l'horloge et Théodore Nott doutait qu'il attendît l'heure du bal de fin de trimestre. Le silence de son camarade étonnait tout autant le jeune homme. Il l'avait habitué à plus de loquacité, surtout depuis quelques jours.

…

L'arrivée de ses camarades punis, accompagnés par un Reggie Grayson plus renfrogné que jamais, tira Théodore Nott de ses réflexions. Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Tu n'as pas une petite visite à rendre à Londubat ? demanda-t-il sur un ton affecté.

Le pouls de Théodore Nott s'accéléra. Sa gorge s'assécha brusquement.

- Maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse qu'il ne le voulait.

Malefoy hocha la tête, sans marquer plus d'émotion que cela.

- Tu… es sûr ?

Théodore faillit lui demander quand il avait reçu le signal attendu. Quelque chose le retint. Le regard de Zabini sur Drago et lui, peut-être. Ou bien le coup d'œil furtif de Malefoy à l'horloge.

Théodore Nott se leva lentement. Malefoy ne bougeait pas de sa place en face de lui.

- Je suppose que cela n'a aucune importance que je range ou non mes affaires de cours… chuchota Théodore.

Drago haussa les épaules.

Nott quitta la table et s'avança vers la sortie de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il vit Wilford se hâter de croiser son chemin. Le Sixième Année le bouscula.

- Où vas-tu ? voulut-il savoir à voix basse.

- Cela t'intéresse ? demanda Nott en l'empêchant de poser sa main sur son bras.

- Drago a dit que je devais te suivre…

Nott tourna légèrement la tête vers Malefoy, toujours assis un peu plus loin.

- Il t'a chargé de me surveiller ? questionna-t-il avec hauteur.

- Non… admit Wilford de mauvaise grâce. Mais il a dit que le moment était proche. Et que je devais me mettre sous tes ordres. Comment le pourrais-je si je ne sais pas où tu es ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander où il m'a envoyé… C'est lui qui donne les ordres, BJ… Et nous, nous les suivons…

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier… renâcla Wilford avec humeur.

…

Gregory Goyle fit grincer sa chaise sur le sol et Vincent Crabbe l'imita. Ils s'avancèrent vers Nott et Wilford, menaçants.

- Tu as un problème, Théodore ? demanda Goyle.

Il écrasa Wilford de toute la hauteur de sa stature. Benedict leva un regard inquiet vers la mine patibulaire de Crabbe. Il s'écarta à regrets du chemin de Nott.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? chuchota Gregory.

Nott jeta un regard furtif vers le fond de la salle où Grayson les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il ne vit pas Zabini qui se glissait vers eux.

- On reste ensemble ! insista ce dernier. Drago l'a assez répété ! Vous deux et moi on a quelque chose d'important à faire dès qu'il nous fera signe.

- La ferme, Blaise ! grogna Wilford qui n'aimait visiblement pas qu'on rappelât l'importance d'un autre que lui dans les évènements futurs.

Grayson rappela alors que les punis n'avaient le droit de parler à personne, ni de menacer quiconque, même une autre saleté de Salamandre.

Wilford essaya de cacher une grimace haineuse qu'il destinait au Préfet. Zabini souffla à Nott, avec un sourire acide, de prendre garde à ses rencontres dans les toilettes de l'école. Goyle insista auprès de Nott. Celui-ci secoua la tête sans le regarder. Il fixait, par delà la salle, le dos de Malefoy qui se désintéressait manifestement de l'affaire.

Nott retint Goyle par le col de la robe.

-Greg ! fit-il à voix basse dans une hésitation. Si tu tiens à recommencer à te servir d'une baguette… Attends de retrouver la tienne… Et ne laisse pas les copains se tromper non plus…

Il laissa Goyle un peu abasourdi, ainsi que Crabbe qui n'avait pas tout entendu des paroles hachées de leur camarade. Puis Nott lança un long regard narquois à Grayson et lui fit un petit salut ironique avant de quitter la salle commune.

…

Une fois dehors, Théodore Nott plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un gallion qu'il roula entre ses doigts. Il fixa la pièce longuement avant de la remettre dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers le portrait qui faisait semblant de regarder de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Et vous, vous ne vous êtes aperçu de rien, naturellement…

Le portrait haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais resta coi. Théodore Nott se hâtait déjà vers le bureau de son directeur de Maison.

…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

…

- Tiens ! De la visite ! Entre donc, Weasley… tu es ici chez toi, je présume…

Ron leva sa baguette. La porte du laboratoire se referma derrière lui. Malefoy se trouvait en face de lui, deux baguettes à la main, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Et presque sous la table, à terre, le visage contre le sol, Hermione gisait, recroquevillée et sans mouvement. Ron hésita entre se jeter vers elle ou se ruer sur Malefoy :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla-t-il en levant sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Malefoy avec une satisfaction féroce.

Ron fut projeté sur le côté et sa baguette roula jusqu'aux pieds de Malefoy qui riait. Le Serpentard fit venir à lui la baguette de Ron. Il mit le pied dessus.

- C'est trop facile, Weasley ! Vraiment trop facile…

Ron se redressa. Malefoy le menaça de sa baguette, avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu tombes bien, Weasley… si je puis dire… Elle commençait à fatiguer un peu… et à me fatiguer aussi… J'allais perdre patience.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! répéta Ron sourdement, le regard fixé sur les baguettes de Malefoy.

L'éclair de malice dans les yeux gris fit frissonner Ron. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione toujours immobile. Son cœur s'affola, il allait exploser.

Il oublia Malefoy et ses baguettes. Il se précipita vers Hermione et se jeta à genoux devant elle. Sa main s'accrocha à sa robe. Elle tressaillit et résista à la pression de sa main. Elle était vivante. Elle était vivante, par Merlin ! Il tira plus fort sur la robe pour la tourner vers lui. Ses cheveux lui faisaient une tignasse qui recouvrait son visage. Ils paraissaient plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire.

Malefoy s'amusait. Il riait. Il le laissait faire avec une satisfaction démoniaque.

- Elle est coriace, tu sais, Weasley… Ho… ça a été très facile de la surprendre… Mais elle a du caractère, elle… Pas ouvert la bouche… Je ne dis pas que cela ne me contrarie pas, mais cela m'a permis de m'amuser un peu… Les occasions sont si rares depuis si longtemps…

Ron se pencha sur le corps replié d'Hermione. Il prononçait son nom, comme une litanie protectrice. Il releva les cheveux desséchés pour dégager son visage. Elle leva les bras sur elle. Il la sentait trembler. Il prit ses mains crispées en poing. Le doloris ! C'était le doloris qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il caressa le dos de la main pour l'ouvrir et la prendre dans la sienne. Il écarta les doigts tétanisés. Ils restaient déformés, crochus. Il retourna la main en sang. Les ongles démesurément longs s'étaient enfoncés dans la chair. Il cria : Hermione ! Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! hurla-t-il encore.

Il retourna d'un geste de colère le corps d'Hermione qui se laissa faire, sans force. Il eut un mouvement de recul. Un cri qui resta en travers de sa gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Weasley ? se moqua Malefoy. Elle ne te plait pas ainsi, ta sorcière ? C'est pourtant ainsi que les moldus les voient !_ Nous_ voient… Tu l'ignorais ? C'est surprenant pour quelqu'un qui les aime tant !

…

Un instant, Ron crut que sa tête allait éclater. C'était une montée de haine qui vint à sa bouche. Il vomit des mots d'insultes. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette sous la chaussure de Malefoy.

Malefoy éclata de rire. Il eut la baguette du jeune homme à la main.

…

Ron ne voyait plus rien qu'un rideau rouge devant les yeux. La rage et l'impuissance lui tournaient la tête. Il s'accrocha à Hermione et la serra contre lui. Il passa sa main sur le visage estropié. Sur les sourcils broussailleux, le nez crochu, la bouche déformée par des dents proéminentes et sur toutes les pustules qui la défiguraient. Il sentait sous ses doigts les larmes chaudes et contre lui les tressaillements de son corps supplicié.

- Hermione… Murmurait-il.

…

Le rire de Malefoy ne le touchait plus. Il était loin. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Hermione avait mal. Ron la berça contre lui. Il caressait ses cheveux doucement. Il fallait réfléchir et vite. Il était seul et ils étaient deux. Seulement, il avait leurs baguettes en plus de la sienne. Et eux, ils étaient désarmés. Lui, il pouvait encore se jeter sur Malefoy mais Hermione… C'était étrange. Il pouvait presque sentir sa douleur.

Il écarta les cheveux du visage de la jeune fille. Il embrassa ses yeux et essuya ses joues.

- On va s'en sortir, lui murmura-t-il. A nous deux, on est un bon sorcier, n'est-ce pas…

Elle grimaça un sourire et se cacha contre lui. Il la serra un peu plus fort. Elle était à bout de forces. Que pouvait-il faire, seul contre Malefoy et ses trois baguettes.

Il s'exhorta à rester calme. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas contre Malefoy ! Ca le révoltait de penser qu'il était à sa merci. Ca le révoltait de penser qu'il lui faudrait s'incliner devant lui. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-on jamais l'écouter ! Il l'avait bien dit qu'il fallait tuer dans l'œuf cette vermine de salamandre !

La rage à nouveau le saisit, l'aveugla. Malefoy s'en aperçut. Il s'approcha. Pas assez cependant pour que Ron pu l'atteindre.

- Tu sais, Weasley, c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui… Et je n'imaginais pas que je pourrais en avoir autant… Ho ! C'est vrai… Elle n'a rien voulu dire ! Et je doute qu'elle puisse supporter encore un doloris… Je pourrais, j'en suis sûr, la contraindre à présent par l'imperium… Mais je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée… Une bien meilleure idée…

Il recula de deux pas, pointa sa baguette vers Ron et avec une délectation morbide, il s'écria :

- Endoloris !

Ron entendit Hermione hurler : Non ! au moment où il la lâchait sous l'effet de la douleur qui le transperçait. Il ne comprit que Malefoy avait cessé de le torturer que lorsqu'il entendit sa voix demander s'il fallait qu'il continuât.

- Donne-moi les mots de passe, Granger, et je l'épargnerai…

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Malefoy eut un rictus malveillant.

- Je connais d'autres sortilèges plus douloureux encore que le doloris, et plus définitifs aussi…

Hermione sursauta. Elle se tourna vivement vers Ron, le regard indécis et les lèvres tremblantes.

Ron se redressa avec difficulté. Il s'assit, détendant ses membres endoloris. Gagner un peu de temps. Pourquoi faire, il n'en savait rien. Mais il fallait gagner un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'Hermione allait se reprendre… Peut-être qu'elle aurait une idée géniale… Il dit :

- Si je te donne le moyen de savoir ce que tu veux, tu nous laisseras partir ?

Hermione sursauta. Il pressa sa main sur la sienne pour la faire taire.

Malefoy leva un sourcil faussement intéressé.

- Comment pourrais-tu me donner ce que je veux, Weasley…

- Tu veux les mots de passe ? Tous les mots de passe ? l'interrompit sèchement Ron.

- Tu les connais ?

- Non, mais je sais où tu peux les trouver…

- Ron ! s'indigna Hermione à voix basse.

- Tu as donc si peur de la mort, Weasley ? se moqua Malefoy qui ne croyait pas un mot de ce que le jeune homme disait.

- Bien sûr que j'en ai peur… Je ne veux pas mourir pour quelques mots…

- Ron !

- Tais-toi, Hermione ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma vie dans un combat perdu d'avance…

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle ouvrit la bouche et se détourna pour se remettre à pleurer. Malefoy se remit à rire.

- Alors parle, Weasley… et tu auras la vie sauve. Et peut-être aussi que je te laisserais ta sang-de-bourbe, si vous voulez encore l'un de l'autre…

- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire… commença Hermione.

Ron attrapa la chevelure ébouriffée et retint la jeune fille en arrière.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut reconnaître quand on a perdu. Et tâcher de sauver sa peau. Tu feras de la tienne ce que tu voudras, mais je ne te laisserai pas décider pour moi, pas cette fois !

Malefoy applaudit :

- Voilà Weasley ! C'est ce qui s'appelle parler comme un homme ! Alors… ce moyen ? quel est-il ?

Ron se releva lentement.

- Je vais te le donner… laisse-moi le chercher…

L'œil de Malefoy s'alluma.

- Il est ici ? demanda-t-il avec une fébrilité qu'il ne put cacher.

- Oui, répondit Ron.

Malefoy brandit sa baguette vers lui.

- Ne bouge pas… Dis-moi où il est…

- Mieux vaut un qui sait que dix qui cherche, Malefoy…

- Ne bouge pas ! répéta Malefoy, menaçant.

…

Ron fit mine de réfléchir.

- Le placard… dit-il dans un soupir.

Sur un coup d'œil à Granger qui parut s'effondrer, Malefoy recula vers le placard. Il l'ouvrit de sa baguette sans cesser de surveiller les Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard rapide dans l'armoire. Des fioles de toutes sortes, des livres, des parchemins et autres fariboles…

- Alors ?

- Troisième étagère, à droite… il y a un parchemin… C'est une carte…

Malefoy eut un sourire triomphal. La carte ! Celle dont Pettigrew lui rebattait tant les oreilles… Elle existait donc… Il tourna la tête pour chercher cet objet de toutes les convoitises.

Ron saisit le poignet d'Hermione. Elle le regarda avec tant de déception qu'il faillit perdre son courage. Il lui sourit et posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui conseiller le silence le plus complet. Il lui tendit la main. Elle la prit. Il l'aida à se redresser. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle ramena ses cheveux sur son visage pour ne pas qu'il la vît et cacha ses mains dans ses manches.

- Tu peux marcher ? chuchota Ron à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle était prête à tout pour quitter cet endroit. Ils reculèrent sans bruit vers la porte. Il la portait presque. Elle s'appuyait sur lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

…

Malefoy cherchait toujours, de plus en plus fiévreux. Il repoussait tout ce qu'il trouvait. Les fioles vides tombèrent à ses pieds. Dans un geste de colère, il se tourna vers les Gryffondor. Une explosion toucha le mur, juste au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione.

…

Ron cessa son mouvement de repli, tout aussi surpris que Malefoy était furieux.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu es en position de te moquer de moi, stupide rouquin de malheur ?

Une autre explosion fit sauter l'étagère à la droite de Ron. Les livres qui étaient dessus tombèrent dans un bruit mat. Malefoy s'avança, les yeux étincelants.

- J'en ai assez, Weasley ! J'en ai assez de toi et de ta sang-de-bourbe.

Il lança un sortilège qui arracha Hermione des bras de Ron et l'expédia contre l'armoire, dans un cri de douleur. Malefoy pointait sa baguette vers Ron.

- Je te donne une dernière chance de t'en sortir, Granger… les mots de passe ! Et vite !

Il lança un Doloris farouche sur Ron. Hermione tressaillit aussi violemment que le jeune homme. Elle cria :

- Laisse-le !

Ron tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

- Ne dis rien… ânonna-t-il.

- La ferme, Weasley ! fit Malefoy d'un air ennuyé en lui décochant un nouveau Doloris.

…

- Alors ? reprit-il comme Ron retombait au sol dans un gémissement douloureux. Je continue ? Ou bien tu parles…

- Ne dis rien ! geignit Ron.

Hermione se jeta sur lui.

- Il va te tuer…

- Il nous tuera tous les deux de toutes façons…

C'était une évidence qui s'était imposé à lui quelques minutes auparavant. Quand il avait croisé le regard de Malefoy. Il y avait lu la joie féroce de tenir l'ennemi à sa merci, l'excitation de tenir sa vie entre ses mains et de pouvoir de retarder le moment où il serait le plus fort.

…

Hermione, à genoux, tremblait de tout son être. Ses mains déformées s'avançaient vers Ron, encore recroquevillé de douleur. Elle n'osait le toucher. Les sanglots étranglaient sa gorge.

- Delta Serpentis ! haleta-t-elle.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, sale limace visqueuse ! cracha Malefoy.

- Polaris… continua Hermione.

- C'est qui ? somma Malefoy.

- Pouf…

Malefoy l'interrompit d'un Inflictum ! qui la jeta à terre. Ron fit un geste pour se relever. Malefoy leva encore une fois les deux baguettes confisquées vers lui.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Granger ! Donne-moi Gryffondor ! Et le bureau de Dumbledore ! exigea-t-il. Ou tu peux dire adieu à ton rouquin…

Ron ricana dans un effort pour se redresser.

- Tu t'imagines sans doute que Dumbledore va sagement rester dans son bureau à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher !

Le regard de Malefoy s'alluma d'une lueur étrange.

- Dumbledore est un vieux fou… S'il ne reste pas caché dans sa tour, il voudra sans doute y mettre Potter à l'abri… Et c'est moi qui livrerai son ennemi à mon maître… Je les lui livrerai tous les deux ! Et il me récompensera largement… C'est mon jour de chance, Weasley… Et toi tu vas mourir…

…

…

- La brume monte du lac… murmura Algie Londubat.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur la lunette pointée sur le parc depuis la salle de classe de la tour d'astronomie et fit le point.

- Sur la Forêt aussi, lui répondit le professeur Sinistra.

Elle vissait consciencieusement une lentille sur un second télescope.

- Elle a commencé à monter dès la fin de l'après midi, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur le professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur restait debout devant la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur le parc, silencieux depuis de longues minutes.

- Vous avez tourné une lunette vers le ciel, Algie ?

- Oui, Albus…

- Vous y avez placé les lentilles enchantées, Isidra ?

- Pas encore, Professeur… j'y arrive.

…

Le professeur Sinistra se dépêcha de quitter sa lunette pour s'approcher de celle auprès de laquelle se tenait Dumbledore.

Elle tendit deux jeux de lentilles au professeur.

- La forêt, Professeur… Et celui-là c'est le lac… Je vous donne le dernier dès que j'ai terminé de…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Les yeux ronds, elle désigna une forme grise qui s'avançait dans la pièce. Dumbledore se retourna vers la porte.

- Algie ? fit-il simplement. Je crois que c'est pour vous…

Londubat délaissa sa mise au point sur les eaux noires du lac et se tourna à son tour. Un lynx d'argent s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le fixa longuement avant de se dissoudre en silence.

- Est-ce un signal convenu ? demanda Dumledore avec un sourire.

- Non… avoua Londubat. Mais je crois que nous devrions prendre au sérieux cet avertissement impromptu…

- Je le crois aussi, Algie, répondit Dumbledore tandis que le professeur Sinistra lui remettait le dernier jeu de lentilles enchantées. Retrouvons-nous dans mon bureau.

- Je fais d'abord un saut dans le mien, Albus… annonça Londubat en quittant l'observatoire.

…

…

Hermione se redressa péniblement. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Ron au travers du rideau désordonné de sa chevelure décoiffée. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, fermement. Il réussit à se mettre debout et fit face à Malefoy.

- Quoi qu'il arrive, Hermione, ne lui dis rien, je t'en conjure… pria-t-il.

- Ronald Weasley veut jouer les héros, mais il n'est qu'un ridicule et inutile pantin… répliqua aigrement le Serpentard.

Il tendit sa baguette vers Ron.

- Non ! Hurla Hermione sans pouvoir bouger de sa place.

Elle était tétanisée par la douleur et la panique. Elle tendit une fois encore sa main difforme vers Ron.

- Non ! répéta-t-elle dans un sanglot.

…

Malefoy semblait se délecter de ce spectacle. Il n'obtenait rien de ce qu'il désirait. Mais c'était une douce consolation que de voir ces deux-là humiliés et désemparés. C'était si drôle de jouer avec eux, de leurs sentiments et de leur peur… Un sourire cruel déforma sa bouche.

- Dis-lui adieu, Weasley…

Ron se tourna vers Hermione, détournant son regard de la menace des baguettes.

- Nous nous sommes déjà dis adieu, Malefoy, répondit-il. Laisse-moi juste l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ensuite tu me tueras…

Il avança d'un pas vers Hermione. Un mot de Malefoy l'arrêta.

- Non !

Le silence était intolérable. Ron sentait dans son dos les trois baguettes, pointées sur lui. Son cœur lui faisait plus mal que mille Doloris. Et Hermione ne le regardait pas. Elle cachait son visage dans ses mains estropiées.

- Non, Weasley… reprenait Malefoy avec une satisfaction morbide. Tu vas regretter ce dernier baiser toute ta vie…

…

Ron perçut le mouvement du bras derrière lui, il vit le regard horrifié d'Hermione sous ses épais sourcils et les premières syllabes d'un Avada sifflèrent à ses oreilles.

Il ne sut pas ce qu'il faisait. Il lui semblait qu'on criait. Il se jeta entre l'éclair vert et Hermione. Elle tendit les mains en avant. Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, brutalement. Ron crut qu'il était touché et il s'étonna que cela ne fît pas plus de mal de mourir.

Une explosion sur le mur derrière lui et un cri de rage le persuadèrent qu'il était toujours vivant. Il sentait les bras d'Hermione autour de lui et son souffle haché dans son cou.

…

Malefoy avait reculé jusqu'à la table et sa baguette avait volé dans le chaudron près de l'alambic. Les yeux étincelants de haine, il revint vers les Gryffondor à terre, leurs deux baguettes braquées sur eux.

- J'ignore comment tu as fait cela… cracha-t-il, encore stupéfié. Ni comment tu en as encore la force… mais c'est trop tard… Plus rien ne vous sauvera.

Il cessa d'avancer. Hermione s'accrocha à Ron. Il l'entendit murmurer, dans un sanglot « Ho ! Ron ! » Une vague de révolte et de colère monta en lui. Il voyait le visage de Malefoy tordu de haine. Il pencha sa tête sur celle de la jeune fille jusqu'à toucher son front de sa joue.

- Je suis là, Hermione… Tout va bien se passer, n'aie pas peur…

…

Ils s'enlacèrent à se faire mal. Mais ils ne sentaient rien d'autre que le battement de leur cœur dans tout leur être, dans cette attente interminable de la fin. Ron songea qu'il avait encore oublié de dire à Hermione combien il l'aimait. Mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il mit la main dans sa poche sur l'écrin de la bague et il sentit la forme oblongue d'une éprouvette. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite. Il lisait sur les lèvres de Malefoy la promesse de leur mort, mais il n'entendait rien d'autre que la voix d'Hermione à son oreille. _Oh ! Ron…_

Il retira la main de sa poche, le poing serré sur l'éprouvette. Sa vue s'embuait. Il ne voyait que les deux lueurs sombres des baguettes que Malefoy pointait sur eux. Il lança l'éprouvette vers eux. Il entendit les dernières syllabes de l'Avada au moment même où une lumière verte envahissait la pièce dans une explosion assourdissante.

Un long cri emplit son esprit. La douleur le transperça en même temps qu'un choc violent les projetait, lui et Hermione contre le mur derrière eux. Ron emporta sous ses paupières à demi closes l'image d'une forme serpentine qui ondoyait dans la brume glauque.

…

…

Algie Londubat s'engouffrait dans les passages secrets, sa baguette à la main. Il croisa Rusard au cinquième étage, qui l'informa avec importance que les portes étaient fermées et bien fermées, et qu'il avait à l'œil tous ces vauriens… Londubat lui conseilla d'aller se mettre à l'abri au plus vite. Rusard pâlit.

- Vous en êtes sûr, Professeur ?

- Hé bien… il y a de fortes présomptions, Argus… Descendez aux cuisines au plus vite. Vous y attendrez le professeur Krum en sécurité et vous lui apporterez la plus utile des aides, j'en suis certain. Le professeur Dumbledore s'occupe du reste…

Le visage d'Argus Rusard fut pris de violents tics nerveux.

- Miss Teigne et moi… nous ferons tout ce que voudra le professeur Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Je n'en doute pas… lui assura Londubat en s'esquivant derrière une tenture.

D'escaliers dérobés en couloirs secrets, il fut bientôt au rez-de-chaussée et se précipita dans son bureau.

Dans la pièce, rien n'avait bougé. Son bureau était tel qu'il l'avait laissé. Les clés de son secrétaire étaient à leur place. Il ouvrit le tiroir qui contenait la boite des baguettes des Serpentard. Elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit. Avec circonspection, Londubat retira le couvercle. Un morceau de parchemin couvrait les baguettes. Un peu surpris, Londubat vérifia leur nombre. Il en manquait quelques unes seulement. Manifestement, Nott avait choisi avec soin ceux qu'il voulait armer. Le professeur se décida à toucher le papier du bout de sa baguette. L'écriture élégante de Théodore Nott apparut. _Malefoy ne fait jamais ce qu'il dit_, lut-il.

- Alors, il ne nous reste plus qu'à appliquer la même tactique… murmura Algie Londubat sur un ton grave.

Il détruisit le parchemin et remit la boite dans son tiroir. Puis il sortit dans le couloir et marcha résolument vers la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Depuis le seuil, il repéra les élèves de Serpentard.

- Bobbins… Archer… Dans mon bureau, je vous prie. Dit-il sur un ton sévère.

Il n'attendit pas les garçons pour reprendre le chemin du cachot. Les Septième Année se hâtèrent d'obéir sous le regard un peu inquiet de leurs camarades.

Bobbins referma la porte sur eux, n'osant questionner son Directeur de Maison.

- Messieurs, commença Londubat avec gravité, vous m'avez assuré que l'école pouvait compter sur vous. Le moment est venu de tenir vos promesses.

Il vit les jeunes gens pâlir un peu. Dans un même geste, ils mirent la main sur leur baguette dans leur poche.

- Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur… dit Archer. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Vous rendre dans votre salle commune, dès à présent. Je veux que vous fassiez sortir vos camarades de ce traquenard. Mais avec discrétion… Je ne veux pas que ceux que vous appelez les Salamandres aient l'impression d'un sauve qui peut.

Bobbins prit une grande inspiration difficile avant de demander.

- C'est pour ce soir ?

Londubat fit une grimace.

- Tout porte à le croire…

Bobbins sortit sa baguette.

- Nous avons combien de temps d'ici l'attaque ?

- Je l'ignore, mais nous devons faire comme si nous n'en avions pas…

Archer hocha la tête :

- Alors, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Nous vous envoyons les plus jeunes d'abord, Monsieur. Dans la Grande Salle ?

- Dans la salle des Quatre Maisons tout d'abord. L'alerte n'est pas encore donnée. Il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

Archer se tourna vers Bobbins.

- Je m'occupe de faire sortir les petits qui restent et de vider les dortoirs. Tu briefes Grayson et les autres pour qu'ils donnent le change…

Il interrogea Londubat du regard et celui-ci approuva. Les deux jeunes gens se hâtèrent vers la porte. Londubat les rappela.

- Si vous jugiez que vous avez besoin d'aide… n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre patronus. C'est bien un Lérot pour vous Archer ? Bobbins, un hippocampe, je crois ?

- C'est cela, Monsieur…

- Bien… si l'un de vos messagers me parvenait, je saurais que tout ne se déroule pas très bien dans la salle Commune de Serpentard et je vous enverrais du renfort. C'est entendu ?

Bobbins et Archer s'entreregardèrent. Puis Archer eut le même petit sourire qu'il avait eu quelque deux jours plus tôt.

- Rassurez-vous, Monsieur, les Serpentard ont toujours eu pour habitude de régler leurs différends entre eux…

Londubat leur renvoya un regard sévère.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que cela me rassure, Archer ?

Les jeunes gens sortirent. Londubat resta une longue minute à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée sur eux. Puis il alluma un feu de sa baguette dans la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- Le bureau de Dumbledore ! lança-t-il.

Il disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

…

…

Viktor Krum passa ses mains sur son visage encore douloureux comme il revenait à la réalité. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans ce bureau, à ne penser à rien – à s'efforcer de ne penser à rien. A refaire en quelques instants le chemin qu'il avait mis des mois à parcourir. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait pris la décision d'ouvrir son cœur à Hermione. _Avant la Grande Nuit de Yule_… Ce n'était pas en ce début de nuit qu'il avait tout perdu. C'était il y avait bien longtemps. Il lui semblait que des siècles avaient passé depuis le jour où on était venu le mettre en face d'un choix impossible à faire. Pourtant chaque fois qu'il avait pensé qu'il eût mieux fait d'accepter la mort plutôt que de se compromettre, le nom de Charlie Weasley revenait à son esprit.

Il sourit amèrement pour lui-même. Il se voilait la face depuis trop longtemps.

…

Il partirait. Il n'avait pas sa place dans cette école. Il se cachait depuis trop longtemps. La vie de Charlie Weasley ne rachetait pas toutes celles qu'il avait prises. Ni pas empêché de prendre. Plus jamais il ne serait lâche. Plus jamais il ne se trouverait d'excuses.

…

Il se leva du fauteuil et rangea le bureau. Il empila les livres d'un côté –aucun ne lui appartenait. Il repoussa les plumes sur un autre –elles n'étaient pas à lui non plus. Il déboutonna les trois boutons de la robe –elle avait appartenu à Bill Weasley ; on voyait encore la forme de l'écusson de sa Maison –Gryffondor, lui avait-on dit, la Maison des courageux et des hardis. Il n'était même pas digne non plus de porter cette robe de sorcier.

Il l'enleva et la plia sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter. De toutes les décisions qu'il avait pu prendre en quelques mois, celle-ci était la plus difficile. Et en même temps, il ne s'était jamais senti le cœur aussi léger.

Il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte, fermement, quand la douleur, impérieuse, irradia de son poignet gauche dans tout son être. Une vague de rage monta en lui, et d'effroi. _Avant la fin de la Grande Nuit de Yule…_ il perdrait tout peut-être, mais cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas faire. Il se ressaisit, malgré la brûlure sur sa peau qui perdurait. Il sortit dans le couloir, laissant son bureau grand ouvert, et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

…

…

La douleur lui fit l'effet d'un aiguillon. Par delà la lourdeur de sa tête et ce brouillard qui obscurcissait sa vue et ses pensées. Il se souvenait de l'éclair vert qui l'avait aveuglé. Et de ce souffle puissant qui l'avait soulevé. Il avait vu se dresser devant lui un long dragon d'argent aux reflets verdâtres.

Il avait du être sérieusement sonné. Et les deux autres ne pouvaient en avoir réchappé. Ils gisaient, l'un près de l'autre, leurs doigts encore enlacés.

La douleur dans son bras s'estompait.

Un frisson jubilatoire parcourut Drago Malefoy.

Enfin ! _Nous plongerons le monde dans la nuit la plus longue qu'il ait jamais connu. Et il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les ennemis de l'Héritier…_ Une féroce envie de rire lui vint. Ces mots –ceux du dernier message du Seigneur des Ténèbres- il les avait compris, seul, sans aide… si on exceptait du moins celle, bien involontaire de cette idiote de Lovegood.

Anticiper ! Il n'avait pas attendu ce poseur de Nott pour chercher à savoir quand l'attaque promise aurait lieu. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus il lui apparaissait comme une évidence que le Grand Jour serait en fait une Grande Nuit – et quelle nuit se prêterait davantage à l'avènement des Ténèbres que celle du solstice d'hiver ? quelques heures avant son départ de Poudlard pour les _vacances_…

Il se releva, dans un état d'excitation exacerbé. Il devait d'abord retrouver sa baguette. Celles des deux autres lui avaient été arrachées des mains. La sienne était là quelque part, dans les débris qui jonchaient la pièce.

Il ignorait ce qui était arrivé, mais ç'avait du être terrible. Il ne savait pas qu'il pût dégager autant de puissance magique. Le Maître avait raison. La magie noire était la plus élevée des formes de la magie. Il chercha du pied parmi les cornues renversées et les livres répandus au sol. Elle devait être près du chaudron retourné. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa le chaudron : sa baguette était là, et il la saisit avec un sentiment de victoire. Il fit venir à lui un livre à demi consumé et en arracha une page. Il ferma les yeux un instant et dans un frémissement d'exquise torture, il murmura : Morsmorde.

La marque des Ténèbres s'imprima sur le papier, comme une marque au fer, et d'un coup de baguette sur la feuille, Malefoy envoya son signal à chacun de ses partisans.

Il marcha vers la porte, faisant crisser sous ses pas des bouts de verres éparpillés. Il enjamba le corps de Weasley, et d'un geste presque désinvolte, il laissa tomber le dessin morbide sur sa poitrine.

Bientôt, l'honneur d'allumer dans la nuit la Marque de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui reviendrait. Et rien n'empêcherait de se lever l'aube sombre qui annoncerait à tous le jour de gloire de Drago Malefoy.

…

…

Crabbe et Goyle suivaient Blaise Zabini sans grand enthousiasme.

Depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la marque noire, peu avant, Zabini avait pris la direction des opérations. Il les avait traînés dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage, les avait traités d'abrutis une bonne dizaine de fois –notamment quand ils avaient cassé le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait alors pratiquement sauté dans le trou dans le mur pour en sortir une boite étroite qu'il avait ouverte avec convoitise… Il avait brandi une baguette vers le plafond dans un geste et un cri de victoire. Goyle l'avait empêché de lancer un sortilège. Et si on l'entendait ? Et si on venait ? Et si ils se faisaient prendre avec une baguette à la main alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de jeter un sort ?

Zabini avait éclaté de rire. Mais il avait baissé le bras et la baguette.

- Tu as raison… Je ne croyais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais tu as raison, Gregory. Il serait dommage de nous faire prendre avant d'avoir accompli notre mission…

…

Il leur avait tendu la boite, les invitant à se servir. Les deux colosses avaient refusé. Nott leur avait demandé de s'en remettre à lui pour leur rendre leurs baguettes, ils lui feraient confiance. Zabini avait ricané, rangé la boite oblongue dans la poche de sa robe et quitté les toilettes des filles le premier.

…

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? osa enfin demander Gregory Goyle tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'un des raccourcis de l'étage.

- On descend chez Rusard pour lui piquer ses clés… répondit Zabini avec excitation.

Il serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts et il lui démangeait de s'en servir. Contre ce sale cracmol de Rusard tout d'abord. Ensuite contre ces Gryffondor de malheur. Et pour finir contre cette arrogante McGregor qui se pavanait au bras de ce nullissime de Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des clés ? geignit Crabbe.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec des clés ? répondit Zabini sur le même ton.

Il s'arrêta prudemment au bout du passage pour glisser un œil à l'extérieur.

Goyle le retint comme il esquissait le geste de leur faire signe de le suivre. Zabini jeta un regard sévère sur la lourde patte qui venait de s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Tu veux dire que nous allons prendre les clés à Rusard pour ouvrir les portes du château ?

- C'est exact, fit mine de s'étonner Zabini. Malefoy t'a fait prendre une potion d'aiguise-méninges avant l'assaut ?

- Mais les portes sont dans le grand Hall ! dit Crabbe.

- Il a doublé la dose pour toi ? se moqua Zabini.

- Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais faire ! s'exclama encore Crabbe.

…

Il ne dit pas qu'il n'était pas non plus très sûr de vouloir le faire. Il jeta un regard à Gregory.

- Bien sûr qu'on ne nous laissera pas faire ! s'énerva Zabini. C'est pourquoi il faut faire vite avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée…

- Mais on n'a pas de baguette ! rappela Goyle. Tu ne nous as pas laissé aller avec Nott qui devait nous remettre les nôtres !

- Et vous vous n'avez pas voulu des miennes ! grinça Zabini. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos baguettes ! J'ai besoin de vos muscles ! Je vous couvrirai avec ma baguette. L'important c'est de piquer les clés de Rusard et de le mettre hors d'état de nuire… Allez, venez ! On a assez perdu de temps en parlotte !

…

Il sortit la tête dans le couloir et sentit à nouveau le poids de la main de Goyle sur son épaule.

- Quoi encore ? fit-il agacé.

- Ca veut dire qu'_ils_ sont dehors ?

- Je ne sais pas s'_ils _sont déjà là ! Mais _ils_ le seront bientôt ! Et si les portes ne sont pas ouvertes ça va barder pour vous !

- Ca va barder aussi si on les ouvre…

…

Zabini se retourna et pointa sa baguette sur la marque noire de papier collée sur la poitrine de Gregory Goyle.

- Tu portes la marque, tu ne risques rien…

- On la portait aussi à Halloween… dit Crabbe gravement. J'irai pas ouvrir les portes.

…

Un instant, Zabini ne sut quoi faire. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux… mais laisse-moi faire ce que j'ai à faire…

Goyle le repoussa contre le mur.

- Non ! affirma-t-il.

Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans les yeux de Blaise Zabini. Puis une moue méprisante vint tordre sa bouche.

- Vous n'êtes que deux lâches… un tas de muscles sans cervelle et sans honneur. Que croyez-vous pouvoir faire contre moi ?

Il leva sa baguette pour se débarrasser de ces deux lourdauds. A bout portant, il pouvait envoyer Goyle sur Crabbe et faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Goyle leva le poing au moment où Zabini prononçait : Eicio !

- Couic ! fit la baguette.

- Haaaa ! fit Zabini.

- … firent Crabbe et Goyle.

…

Zabini lâcha la queue de la souris en caoutchouc qu'était devenue sa baguette.

- Tu disais ? s'enquit poliment Goyle avant d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de son camarade.

Le garçon glissa le long du mur, comme une chiffe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Crabbe.

- On retrouve Théo d'abord. On verra ensuite.

- Et s'il nous demande d'aller ouvrir les portes ? s'inquiéta Crabbe.

- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Goyle.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ?

Gregory Goyle marcha sur la souris qui poussa un couic réprobateur.

- Il ne voulait pas qu'on prenne d'autres baguettes que les nôtres… dit-il.

Les deux Serpentard échangèrent un long regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda encore Crabbe en désignant le corps affalé de Zabini.

- On l'emmène ! décida Goyle.

Il chargea Zabini sur son épaule et rebroussa chemin.

…

…

Le bureau de Krum était ouvert, et vide. Bien sûr, il devait s'être précipité aux pieds de Dumbledore pour l'avertir que le Maître -le vrai, l'unique, celui que ce traître avait renié- était en marche.

Mais cela ne suffirait pas ; c'était inutile d'essayer de lutter contre l'armée des Ténèbres. Même cette idiote de Loufoca avait confirmé ce qui était une évidence pour tous ceux qui ne se laissaient pas abuser par les vagues promesses d'un vieux fou et la poudre aux yeux que ne cessait de jeter cet arrogant Potter. Il ne ferait plus longtemps le fier, lui non plus…

Drago Malefoy écouta le silence du couloir, un vague malaise au cœur. Ils devraient être tous en train de s'agiter en tous les sens. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu l'alarme qui devait signaler tout débordement dans les cachots ainsi que la confirmation des affrontements.

Il serra sa main sur sa baguette. Peut-être Krum n'avait-il pas encore rejoint le bureau du Directeur. Peut-être était-il encore temps de le rattraper et de fermer sa bouche de parjure avant que… Ou, mieux encore…

Drago s'élança dans le couloir. S'il arrivait au moment où Krum se voyait ouvrir l'entrée de l'escalier à vis, la voie vers la gloire était toute tracée. Il suffirait alors de lancer la tête chenue du vieux fou au milieu de la mêlée pour les voir tous perdre pied.

Il avait des images victorieuses plein la tête, où il se voyait ouvrir les portes de Poudlard déjà conquise au Seigneur des Ténèbres, poussant Potter devant lui, enjambant le corps de Dumbledore d'un geste nonchalant, obligeant McGregor à regarder la mise à mort de l'_élu_ de son cœur… Il riait déjà, envahi par un sentiment sardonique qui le poussait en avant et étreignait son cœur.

Il n'eut que le temps de reculer contre le mur. Il reprit son souffle et avança la tête au détour du couloir.

McGonagall et Krum étaient au milieu du corridor, juste sous la lumière chiche d'une torche. La vieille chouette parlait avec animation. Malefoy n'entendait que très mal ce qu'elle disait, mais il compris qu'il était inutile pour Krum de monter chez le directeur. Celui-ci était déjà averti de ce qui se tramait. McGonagall était d'ailleurs en chemin pour prévenir Viktor de mettre en application le plan décidé par la direction. Sans attendre le signal que Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-Nom devait envoyer à ses disciples. A présent, ils devaient se dépêcher. Elle montait à la tour de Gryffondor. Lui devait se rendre sans tarder aux cuisines.

Drago se demanda ce qu'un professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvait bien fabriquer dans les cuisines. Une vague contrariété vint se mêler à sa joie d'avoir pu berner tous ceux qui se croyaient si malins, ainsi que celui –ou ceux- qui travaillaient pour eux.

Il jeta un dernier regard dans le couloir. McGonagall entraînait Krum avec elle. Elle le poussa dans un passage dérobé et le suivit aussitôt.

Drago voyait s'éloigner ses espoirs d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Il lui restait Potter. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre l'amener au Maître. Cet honneur lui revenait. De droit. Il rebroussa chemin. Il n'y aurait pas d'alarme ; il en était certain à présent. Dumbledore devait avoir déjà ordonné le rassemblement dans la Grande Salle. En bas, dans les cachots, ses camarades devaient avoir retrouver leurs baguettes et se charger de mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui se dresseraient sur leur chemin. Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe devaient avoir…

…

- Tiens… Tiens… Tiens…

Malefoy se figea et se tourna lentement, la main sur la rampe de l'escalier. Non, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient rien fait de ce qui leur incombait…

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, Malefoy ?

Rusard plissait ses petits yeux chafouins. Il cherchait par-dessus l'épaule du garçon quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans la pénombre.

- Vous êtes seul, c'est curieux…

Malefoy fixait le trousseau de clés à la ceinture du concierge. Il remonta les quelques marches qui le séparaient du palier du deuxième étage. Ils ne pouvaient rester là. N'importe qui pouvait surgir. Drago reprit son assurance pour répondre :

- Oui, je suis seul, mais plus pour longtemps…

…

Rusard baissa les yeux sur la baguette qui se levait vers lui. Il songea qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter ce bonhomme de Londubat et de se terrer aux cuisines en compagnie de ces vermines d'Elfes, plutôt que de partir à la recherche de sa chatte. Un horrible pressentiment lui vint. Il demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma Miss Teigne ?

Malefoy eut un sourire cruel.

- Qui se soucie de la vielle chatte d'un vieux cracmol ?

…

Une lueur de rage haineuse couva dans le regard soudain fou de Rusard. Il poussa un grand cri de douleur aigre et se jeta vers le jeune homme, les deux mains en avant pour saisir son cou. Drago n'eut que le temps de crier « Stupéfix! » dans un mouvement de recul. Le sortilège frappa Rusard de plein fouet. Il s'écroula en avant, sur Malefoy qui perdit l'équilibre.

Drago sentit la marche se dérober sous son talon. Le corps de Rusard s'effondrait sur lui, le poussant vers l'arrière. Il tendit le bras vers la rampe. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuivre encaustiqué par ses camarades de Serpentard le matin même. Son dos rencontra brutalement la rambarde. Il dévala une volée de marches sur les fesses avant de pouvoir s'accrocher et laisser le corps inconscient du concierge terminer sa course en bas des escaliers.

Drago resta quelques secondes haletant, à se rétablir péniblement. Puis il se releva, ignorant la douleur dans ses côtes et se précipita vers Rusard pour le dépouiller de son trousseau de clés. Il donna un coup de pied dans le flanc du concierge. Il n'avait pas pu atteindre Dumbledore. Et Krum lui avait échappé. Mais il avait mis hors course ce fouineur de Rusard et son répugnant mouchard de chat. Il avait eu Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe. Il avait privé l'école de sa préfète en chef, et plus important encore, il avait dépossédé Potter du soutien de ses amis. Et en fin de compte, ce serait bien lui qui ouvrirait les portes à ses acolytes cagoulés.

Il donna un autre coup de pied dans le corps inerte de Rusard. Puis un autre et encore un autre. C'était presque aussi réjouissant que de voir ramper à ses pieds ce poltron de Weasley et d'entendre supplier sa sang-de-bourbe. Il en regrettait d'avoir du les tuer si vite. Ce vieux cracmol jouait depuis trop longtemps d'un pouvoir dont il n'était pas digne… il venait de ravaler toutes les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Puis, avec une délectation perverse, Drago Malefoy lança un dernier coup de pied dans le visage d'Argus Rusard. Il tourna enfin les talons et courut vers les marches qui descendaient vers le premier étage.

…

…

Harry ferma les yeux. La nuit du dehors envahissait la pièce. Une nuit noire et profonde. Il frissonna malgré les bras d'Ellen autour de lui et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Ce moment ne pouvait-il durer éternellement ? Il ne s'attarda pas à la réponse. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Il soupira profondément. Le rire d'Ellie à son oreille le fit sourire. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa joue.

- Un soupir d'aise ou de regret ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un autre soupir.

- Les deux…

Il s'étira, s'allongeant un peu plus sur les manteaux au sol, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Ellen. Ils étaient sous un arbre aux branches tombantes, qui leur faisaient comme un rideau derrière lequel ils se cachaient. Si on pouvait ne jamais les trouver… Il passerait son temps ainsi, à n'écouter qu'à moitié ce que racontait Ellie, plus attentif à la caresse de ses doigts sur son front et dans ses cheveux. Peu importait que la douleur insidieuse irradiât dans toute sa tête. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ces moments en pensant à autre chose qu'aux bras d'Ellen qui l'enfermaient dans une chaleur parfumée. Et à sa voix qui le berçait doucement.

- On pourrait oublier le bal… proposa-t-il.

…

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le sourire d'Ellen au-dessus de son visage.

- J'ai très envie de ce bal, Harry…

Harry soupira une fois encore.

- D'accord, finit-il par consentir. Tu auras ta danse sous les lumières, Nell…

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, Harry…

Elle se pencha sur son front et embrassa sa cicatrice.

…

Un éclair furtif traversa la clairière intérieure. Ils sursautèrent. Un faisceau de lumière chercha parmi les branchages. Harry fut sur pieds en un bond, sa baguette à la main, Ellen derrière lui.

- Harry ? Tu es là ?

…

Harry s'avança, la baguette en avant.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

…

Harry et Ellie sortirent de l'abri des feuillages. Dumbledore, Fumseck sur son poignet, éclairait la pièce d'une lueur fragile.

- Harry…

…

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Ellie s'accrocha à son bras.

- Je viens, Professeur… dit simplement Harry, malgré la douleur dans sa gorge.

Il prit le manteau que lui tendait Ellen. Elle l'aida à le mettre en silence. Elle accrocha sa propre écharpe au cou du jeune homme et la noua lentement.

- Il fait froid, dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa, les lèvres tremblantes.

- N'oublie pas…que tu me dois une danse, Potter…

…

Dumbledore tendit la main à Harry.

- Miss McGregor, il est temps de rassembler vos camarades pour les conduire dans la Grande Salle…

- Je n'ai pas entendu l'alarme…

- Il n'y aura pas d'alarme… répondit Dumbledore. Harry… Accroche-toi à mon bras.

Harry obéit. Il vit Ellie disparaître dans un tourbillon qui lui donna la nausée.

…

…

Drago Malefoy se pencha sur la rampe du premier étage, à l'endroit même où il s'était tenu toute la matinée afin de narguer ceux qui partaient, et davantage encore ceux qui restaient. Le Grand Hall était vide. Drago ignorait si c'était à cause du bal auquel chacun se préparait, ou à cause du départ d'une grande partie des élèves, mais l'école était bien silencieuse, et semblait désertée. Les torches aux murs, dans les couloirs, et le long de l'escalier, trouaient la pénombre. La nuit avait déjà commencé.

Malefoy leva sa baguette vers le grand lustre : omnia noctescunt ! prononça-t-il distinctement. Et le grand hall s'enténébra. Les multiples chandelles brûlaient toujours, mais elles ne dispensaient que de faibles lueurs qui faisaient danser d'inquiétantes ombres sur les hauts murs de pierres.

Malefoy dévala les escaliers vers le rez-de-chaussée et la nuit qu'il venait de faire tomber à l'intérieur même du château.

Il reconnut la grande clé de bronze qui ouvrait les lourdes portes de chêne et la poussa dans la serrure. Il la tourna des deux mains et le bruit des verrous qui s'ouvraient parut emplir le Grand Hall.

Il se rejeta dans l'ombre, cherchant à tâtons la clé qui ouvrirait la petite porte d'entrée. Il en essaya plusieurs fébrilement, les yeux tournés vers les escaliers. L'alarme n'avait pas sonné, mais la panique, cependant, aurait du être au rendez-vous.

Le bruit ne vint pas des étages. Il venait du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Une course nerveuse. Plusieurs souffles haletants. Malefoy se tapi contre le mur. L'ombre le cachait. Il reconnut la voix de Londubat –le neveu- qui recommandait la prudence. Il vit les faisceaux de lumière –cinq- qui cherchaient dans l'obscurité du vestibule. Il se tint prêt à user de sa baguette.

- Aux heures les plus sombres… dit la voix de Finnigan. Ce n'était pas juste une manière de parler…

- Ha ! La ferme, Finnigan ! répondit la voix angoissée de Boots.

- Taisez-vous ! intima Londubat. Montons à nos tours respectives chercher nos camarades comme nous l'a demandé le professeur Vector. J'espère qu'Hermione pourra nous dire ce qui se passe…

…

Malefoy se mit à sourire. On ne retrouverait jamais la préfète en chef. Et si on la retrouvait, elle ne pourrait rien faire… Il quitta sa cachette alors que les cinq autres atteignaient le premier palier. Il fonça sous l'escalier, vers la porte qui donnait sur le corridor des jardins. A l'abri des regards, il put allumer sa baguette pour chercher la clé adéquate. Il essaya chacune de celles qui pouvait convenir, attentif aux sons qui lui parvenaient. Il sursauta quand, au moment même où il sentait le déclic dans la serrure, il y eut un bruit de chute dans les escaliers et plusieurs exclamations effrayées. Les cinq intrépides venaient de tomber sur Rusard.

Malefoy retira la clé de la serrure. Il hésita. La porte qui menait aux cuisines était juste de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Il pourrait peut-être aller vérifier ce que Krum y faisait – et se débarrasser de lui par la même occasion. Mais dans l'escalier, la voix de McGonagall s'élevait. Il poussa la porte sous l'escalier et s'engouffra dans le corridor pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

…

…

Ellen sortit de la salle, avec circonspection. Elle avait une vague impression de déjà vu. Les torches semblaient ne pas éclairer aussi bien que d'ordinaire. Elle serrait ses doigts sur sa baguette pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Elle vit de la lumière au bout du couloir, qui venait des quartiers de Serpentard. Son pouls s'accéléra. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun passage dérobé à proximité. Et les voix s'approchaient, inexorablement. Elle éteignit sa baguette.

…

- Qui est là ?

Ellie soupira.

- Debbie ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle refit de la lumière et courut au devant de ses camarades. Debbie Grayson poussa un petit cri qui tenait autant de la surprise que du soulagement. Elle entraîna la poignée de Serpentard qui la suivait vers Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Ellen.

- On a pu quitter la salle commune, répondit Debbie d'une voix précipitée. Mais Reggie est encore là-bas, avec quelques autres. Ho ! Ellie ! Il faut retourner les aider… Ils vont se faire massacrer…

- Doucement, la calma Ellen. Raconte ce qui s'est passé.

- Andy et Fergus sont arrivés pour nous avertir de quitter la salle commune. On a d'abord fait partir les petits et nous, nous, sommes restés pour que les Salamandres ne se rendent compte de rien. Et quand Andy est revenu de les accompagner dans la salle des Quatre Maisons, ils sont tous descendus dans les dortoirs des garçons. Alors on a voulu partir en vitesse, mais les Salamandres qui ont toujours leurs baguettes nous en ont empêché. On s'est battu. Nous sept, nous avons pu atteindre la porte. Mais pas les autres. Et Reggie est là-bas…

- Ca va aller… Tout va bien se passer, Debbie. Essaya de la calmer Ellen en mettant de l'ordre dans les paroles hachées de la jeune fille. Andy et Fergus sont avec lui… Rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. Moi je vais prêter main forte dans les cachots…

- Pas toute seule ! sursauta Debbie Grayson. Ils sont nombreux…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Ils ne le sont pas autant qu'on le croit…

- Mais Zabini et les deux Trolls traînent dans les couloirs, insista la gardienne des Phénix. Et Nott aussi…

- Ho ! fit Ellie.

Elle sourit à Debbie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta-t-elle. Va te mettre à l'abri.

- Moi, je viens avec toi, dit un garçon de Cinquième Année.

- Et moi aussi, ajouta une fille de Sixième sur un air de défi. On ne peut pas te laisser seule avec des Salamandres en liberté dans les couloirs.

Ellen leur fit signe de la suivre.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais vous faites ce que je dis !

…

Les trois Serpentard se précipitèrent vers les couloirs des cachots. Ils arrivèrent devant le mur de leur salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le garçon de Cinquième Année.

- Tu crois qu'on est venus jusqu'ici pour se dégonfler ? se moqua Ellie.

Le garçon se mordit les lèvres.

- J'ouvre la porte, je rentre et vous, vous vous glissez derrière moi. On se débrouille pour la laisser ouverte et on couvre le repli des nôtres. S'il y a des blessés, je m'en occupe. Vous, vous gardez la porte ouverte et vous bombardez l'adversaire. Allez ! On a l'avantage de la surprise…

…

Ellen donna le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra au moment même où Wilford surgissait des dortoirs une baguette triomphale à la main, suivi des Salamandres enthousiastes.

Les Serpentard se virent perdus, tandis que leurs adversaires lançaient une exclamation de victoire.

- Fiche le camp, Ellie ! cria Archer à sa gauche, depuis l'abri d'une table renversée.

- Alors, McGregor ! l'interpella Wilford. Tu es prête à capituler ?

…

Ellen fixa quelques secondes la baguette dont Wilford la menaçait. Les combats s'étaient interrompus. La porte se referma derrière Ellie.

Elle releva les yeux vers le visage déjà épanoui de BJ Wilford. Elle répondit à son sourire narquois.

- Capituler ? Jamais !

…

Wilford tendit sa baguette d'un geste décidé. Il prononça la première syllabe de son maléfice, et sa baguette se transforma en une théière en fer-blanc. Ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui se retrouvèrent tout aussi attrapés, qui avec un poisson ramolli dans la main, qui une volaille couinante.

La stupeur laissa pantois les Salamandres qui avaient encore leurs propres baguettes. Un éclat de rire vint de derrière les abris des Serpentard. Puis ces derniers profitèrent de l'effet de surprise et les sortilèges reprirent de plus belle. Les Salamandres penaudes se cherchèrent des refuges comme ils le purent. Wilford battit en retraite dans les escaliers. Il se retourna contre les Salamandres qui avaient voulu attendre le retour de Nott pour retrouver leur baguette. Ils eurent beau protester de leur innocence, Wilford et quelques uns de ses partisans les accusèrent de les avoir précipité dans un piège. Il s'en suivit, sur les escaliers et les couloirs des dortoirs, une empoignade à la moldue alors que les sortilèges fusaient des quatre coins de la salle commune.

Ellie réussit à rejoindre Archer et ce dernier, entre deux lancers de sorts, lui faisait un rapport de la situation. Il lui confia qu'il s'inquiétait pour Grayson qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un moment déjà. Il devait se trouver sous le fauteuil retourné près de la cheminée. Ellen évalua la situation. Les Salamandres armées n'étaient pas énormément plus nombreuses mais bien mieux placées. Du centre de la pièce, ils coupaient la retraite aux Serpentard dispersés et avaient une perspective parfaite sur la porte.

Bobbins appela Archer depuis son abri de chaises empilées.

- Il faut faire ce que Londubat nous a dit, Andrew ! cria-t-il.

Archer ne répondit pas. Il serra sa baguette un peu plus fort et envoya un Expelliarmus rageur sur un adversaire qu'il manqua.

- Qu'a dit Londubat ? murmura Ellie.

- Qu'on l'appelle si ça tournait mal… répondit Archer du bout des lèvres.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce qu'on peut s'en sortir sans aide !

- Il nous faut du renfort, Andy… Ils ont une position inattaquable. On n'arrivera à rien comme ça…

- Et si j'appelais du renfort, ils tomberaient à peine la porte ouverte ! trancha Andrew Archer. Tu as eu de la chance que Wilford soit monté juste au moment où tu entrais, Ellie.

- Debbie doit avoir rejoint la Grande Salle. Elle parlera à Londubat.

- Ca m'étonnerait…

- Elle m'a bien envoyée, moi…

- Oui, mais toi, tu es une Serpentard…

…

Ellie n'eut pas le temps de commenter la réponse d'Archer. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Trois ombres firent leur apparition, baguette au poing. Archer se tourna brutalement et voulut crier un stupéfix. Ellie retint son bras et mit sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

- Non ! chuchota-t-elle.

…

Théodore Nott pointait sa baguette vers Archer et Ellie. Les deux Trolls lancèrent chacun un Expelliarmus vers les Serpentard qui essayaient de se garder de tous côtés. Bobbins jeta un dernier regard implorant vers la porte encore ouverte, sans oser prononcer le moindre sort. Son cœur s'affola. La porte se referma. Fergus Bobbins se laissa tomber derrière sa barricade dérisoire, anéanti.

Wilford cependant avait repris contenance et cessé de se rouler sur les escaliers.

- Enfin ! s'écria-t-il avec humeur. Tu nous as ramené nos baguettes ?

- Pourquoi es-tu en train de taper sur mes amis, BJ ? rétorqua Nott avec flegme.

- Une stupide histoire de baguettes… répondit Ellie sur un ton moqueur.

Elle tenait la sienne devant elle. Nott semblait s'amuser de son indécision. Elle lui adressa une grimace.

Nott sortit alors de la poche de sa robe une boite oblongue qu'il tendit à Goyle.

- Va la lui donner, Gregory. Et ramène nos amis avec toi, afin qu'ils retrouvent leur baguette…

Wilford eut une expression sceptique.

- Tu ne nous as pas rapporté nos baguettes ? se méfia-t-il.

La déception qui se peignit sur son visage amusa Nott tout autant que les hésitations de McGregor.

- Malefoy a donné l'ordre de distribuer ces baguettes-là à ceux qui le suivent aveuglément…

Il montra en même temps un fagot de baguettes dans sa main gauche.

- Ceux qui préfèrent se battre à mes côtés pourront le faire avec leur propre baguette…

…

Goyle traversait la pièce, un peu incertain. Il appela de la main ses camarades qui se hâtèrent de se regrouper derrière sa baguette. Il tendit la boite à Wilford et celui-ci ne vit pas le sourire venimeux de son camarade de Maison. BJ Wilford se dépêchait d'ouvrir la boite.

Nott s'avança de quelques pas, tournant le dos à Ellie et Archer. A nouveau la jeune fille empêcha son camarde de lever sa baguette.

- Allons, Andy, ce sont les lâches qui tirent dans le dos… chuchota-t-elle.

…

Dans un ricanement, Wilford leva sa nouvelle baguette en direction de Nott.

- Tu crois que Malefoy te laissera prendre la tête de son armée sans réagir, Théodore ? Il faudrait d'abord que tu sortes de cette salle… Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi et les tiens, Nott…

D'un signe de tête, Nott ordonna à ses partisans de prendre position. Lui-même reculait lentement vers la table de McGregor et Archer.

- Je me fiche de ce que pense Malefoy, dit-il. Et je crois que tu devrais apprendre à compter, BJ… _Nous_ sommes plus nombreux… _nous_, les Serpentard…

…

Il plongea derrière la table tout en lançant un expelliarmus sur l'un de ses anciens camarades qui le visait. Goyle renversa la table devant lui et Crabbe poussa derrière deux des nouvelles recrues un peu surprises. Lui-même prit place derrière un fauteuil. Il y eut à nouveau des incantations qui se terminèrent en cris de rage au milieu de couac et autres bruits incongrus.

Wilford se replia une fois de plus dans les escaliers, maudissant Nott et sa clique.

Archer restait immobile, fixant Nott la bouche ouverte. Ellie le rappela à l'ordre.

- On a notre renfort, Andy… Mais on n'est pas plus avancés… Ils ont toujours les meilleures places…

- Si on jette un sortilège de confusion sur les quatre là-bas… proposa Nott. Ceux qui sont coincés dans le fond de la pièce pourront tenter de se rapprocher de la porte.

- C'est risqué… estima Archer un peu méfiant.

Ellie s'assit contre la table. Elle mordait le coin de ses lèvres.

- On ne peut pas faire ça… Ou nous sortons tous ensemble, ou nous restons ici… On a au moins un blessé. On ne peut pas le laisser là.

- Il faut aller le chercher, dit Nott.

Archer lui lança un regard ironique mais préféra se taire.

- Ca ne suffit pas de mettre hors course ceux qui sont armés, continua Ellie. Les autres récupèrent les baguettes et prennent leur place…

Elle se pencha vers Archer.

- Tu as ta poudre d'estourbinette sur toi ?

- Non ! Fergus, Reggie et moi avons donné la notre à Debbie et aux petits au cas où ils auraient fait de mauvaises rencontres…

Il jeta un regard de travers à Nott qui eut un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est la poudre d'estourbinette ? demanda celui-ci.

- Quelque chose de très pratique quand on l'a sous la main… Vous faites diversion ? J'ai besoin d'aller dans mon dortoir…

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle fonça vers l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Archer et Nott se levèrent en même temps pour protéger son échappée. L'un envoya un expelliarmus, l'autre un stupéfix. Ils ratèrent leur cible, mais leur victime resta cachée un moment avant d'oser montrer sa baguette une nouvelle fois.

…

Lorsque Ellie revint de très longues minutes plus tard, la salle commune de Serpentard était plongée dans une quasi obscurité. Ses lampes de lumière verte étaient presque toutes détruites et les éclairs rouges fusaient de tous côtés.

Elle se jeta entre Nott et Archer, essoufflée.

- J'ai eu Thompson ! annonça Archer avec fierté.

- Oui… et Wilford a aussitôt pris sa place et sa baguette, ajouta Nott sur le ton légèrement ironique qui lui était coutumier.

- On a un problème encore plus sérieux, coupa Ellie. Il y a six filles en bas qui ont reçu une marque noire, ainsi que Grenouille et une de ses copines. La copine a une jambe cassée, une des filles est stupéfixée, Grenouille est complètement hystérique, et les cinq autres se demandent comment elles vont se sortir de cette galère.

- Mais que fait Grenouille en bas ? s'indigna Archer. J'ai envoyé Debbie chercher les filles !

- Il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié de vérifier les toilettes, Andy… Mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui importe, c'est comment nous allons les faire sortir et les amener en lieu sûr.

- Il me reste cinq baguettes, dit Nott.

Ellie lui donna les noms des six filles qu'elle avait trouvées au pied de l'escalier des dortoirs en compagnie de Grenouille et Nott confirma que cinq d'entre elles faisaient partie de sa Garde des Bannis.

- C'est déjà, ça ! soupira la jeune fille.

Elle déposa sur sa robe quatre éprouvettes de poudre d'estourbinette.

- Il va falloir jouer serré, les gars, dit-elle. Et on va vraiment avoir besoin de renfort, Andy… On ne sait pas ce qui se passe dans les couloirs. Si les mangemorts sont déjà dans Poudlard, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose qu'on sorte d'ici… Il faut qu'on arrive sains et saufs dans la grande salle. Il faut transporter les blessés et mettre les prisonniers en lieu sûr…

- On n'a qu'à les stupéfixer et les laisser ici ! s'emporta Archer.

- Pour qu'ils se retournent contre nous lors qu'ils se réveilleront ? Je te croyais plus malin, Archer… se moqua Nott tout en jetant un œil sur la bataille dans la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda aigrement Archer.

Nott haussa les épaules. Ellie leva les mains pour faire taire les deux garçons.

- Deux éprouvettes pour le groupe armé du milieu… reprit-elle. Et deux autres à faire exploser au dessus des escaliers pour neutraliser ceux qui n'ont pas encore de baguette…D'ici, nous sommes à la distance idéale pour viser le centre de la salle. Andy, il faudrait que tu rejoignes Fergus. De là, vous pourriez vous occuper des escaliers avec davantage de bonheur que d'ici même… Ensuite, dès que nous avons lancé nos éprouvettes, Nott et moi nous ouvrons la porte, toi ou Fergus, vous envoyez votre patronus à Londubat. Et après, nous n'aurons qu'à nous préparer à partir en attendant le renfort… En espérant qu'il pourra venir…

…

Les trois Serpentard s'entreregardèrent un moment. Puis Archer soupira.

- D'accord ! fit-il. Vous me couvrez, hein… Pas de blague !

- Si tu passes d'abord par chez Crabbe et Goyle, tu seras plus en sécurité, conseilla Nott en se préparant à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges pour couvrir la fuite de son camarade.

- Mouais… émit Archer sur un ton peu convaincu.

Il se jeta tout de même hors de l'abri de la table et courut, le dos courbé, jusqu'à l'amoncellement hétéroclite qui servait de refuge aux deux Trolls et leurs compagnons d'aventure.

De là, il zigzagua parmi les fauteuils à demi brisés à coup de sortilèges et les chaises cassées. Il arriva enfin, jusqu'à Bobbins et lui fit part des consignes.

…

Pendant ce temps, Ellie et Nott se préparaient à lancer leurs éprouvettes.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda Ellie alors qu'elle estimait la distance qui la séparait du centre de la pièce. Tu n'y étais pas obligé… Malefoy te cherche et Wilford n'attend que l'occasion pour te tirer dans le dos.

- Il fallait que je revienne, répondit Nott simplement.

Ellie leva sa baguette contre un Salamandre qui visait Archer. Nott le devança.

- Touché ! fit-il.

Archer leur fit signe que lui et Bobbins étaient prêts.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Théodore à Ellie.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils surgirent hors de leur abri en même temps et lancèrent leur éprouvette au même moment. Puis ils replongèrent derrière leur refuge alors que Bobbins et Archer lançaient à leur tour la poudre d'estourbinette vers les escaliers pour empêcher les Salamandres de se ruer sur les baguettes libres et leurs camarades étendus à terre.

Plus rien ne semblait venir de la barricade des Salamandres et rien ne bougeait non plus dans les escaliers. Nott glissa un œil dans la pièce avant de se lever d'un bond. Il lança trois Réparo sur les lampes à sa portée, et rajusta sa robe de sorcier d'un geste un peu maniaque.

La lumière revint sur la pièce dévastée. Peu à peu les Salamandres de Nott, émergèrent lentement à leur tour, avec des regards un peu inquiets sur les autres Serpentard. On comptait les blessés. Ellie était déjà devant la cheminée et soulevait le fauteuil sous lequel Grayson devait se trouver. Archer vint l'aider, laissant aux autres le soin de vérifier que toutes les Salamandres étaient hors d'état de nuire.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Allongé sur le sol, les bras figés le long de son corps tétanisé, Grayson roulait de gros yeux furibonds. Archer le désensorcela et Reggie se redressa avec dignité.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama-t-il tout en évaluant la situation.

- Excuse-nous, Reggie, se moqua Ellie. Mais nous étions un tout petit peu occupés à nous battre…

Rassurée sur le sort de son co préfet, elle fit le tour de la pièce avant de rejoindre les filles dans les dortoirs. L'hippocampe d'argent de Bobbins se faufila dans l'ouverture de la porte au moment où Crabbe demandait à Nott ce qu'ils devaient faire des Salamandres.

- Attachez-les, commanda Théodore. Et soyez rigoureux dans votre manière de lancer vos sortilèges de ligature. Il vaut mieux pour nous serrer trop fort que pas assez.

…

Ellie s'avança vers lui :

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit-elle.

Nott vérifiait que Wilford était bien attaché. Il appela de sa baguette les baguettes des Salamandres évanouies.

- Quelques trophées de plus pour Londubat, fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? demanda Ellie, très sérieuse. Pour avoir le plaisir de confisquer leurs baguettes à ceux-là ?

Nott baissa les yeux sur les bouts de bois dans sa main. Il fit une grimace narquoise. Mais Ellie se plaça sur son chemin quand il voulut rejoindre ses amis. Il la fixa un moment avant de désigner d'un signe de tête les ex salamandres auprès de Goyle.

- Je ne pouvais les laisser ici, entre ces forcenés et… vous…

- Et Zabini ? insista Ellie. Il était avec les deux Trolls, parait-il. Ils en ont fait quoi ?

- Tu te souviens du placard où ils avaient enfermé Singleton ? demanda Nott

Ellie hocha la tête en souriant :

- Il va être furieux…

Nott haussa les épaules.

- Bah ! Il finira par réaliser que, quoi qu'il arrive, nous lui aurons sauvé la vie…

Ellie eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Finalement, tu es quelqu'un d'altruiste, Nott…. Fit-elle. Moi qui te prenais pour un misanthrope arriviste…

Nott fit une moue appréciatrice.

- Oui, c'est souvent ce qu'on s'imagine… dit-il, impassible. C'est sans doute à cause de cette image qui nous colle à la peau, à nous, les Serpentard…


	111. Chapitre 190:Aux Heures les plus sombres

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un petit point de grammaire : Serpentard ne prend pas de « s » car c'est un nom propre, et non un adjectif, et en français, les noms propres sont invariables. Les Serpentard, une contraction pour : les représentants de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard… (idem pour les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, et les Serdaigle…)

* * *

**Chapitre 190**

**Aux Heures les plus Sombres**

…….

Ginny roula sa robe de sorcière en boule et l'enfonça tout au fond du placard. Elle ramena à elle la cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur en s'efforçant de faire taire cette petite voix derrière son oreille, qui ressemblait tellement à celle de Ron qu'elle refusait de l'entendre.

Ce n'était qu'une escapade de rien du tout. A peine une heure ou deux, le temps d'avoir des nouvelles de Gerry. Oui, elle serait prudente. Et non, elle n'était pas inconsciente. Elle n'irait pas à Pré-au-Lard. Du moins, pas vraiment.

…

Elle s'était laissée convaincre par les conclusions d'Ellie. Oui, Gerry Dennis se cachait des suppôts de Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Oui, il était toujours à Pré-au-Lard pour servir de sentinelle à la Brigade. Et où se cacher à Pré-au-Lard mieux que dans la Cabane Hurlante ? C'était un observatoire idéal et une cachette qui avait fait ses preuves. Mais pourquoi refusait-il de lui dire où il se trouvait ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la tenir au courant de ce qu'il faisait ? Il était recherché par les mangemorts ? La belle affaire ! Toute sa famille l'était aussi. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle savait ce que c'était que de se cacher. Il était tenu au secret ? Et alors ? Elle savait plus de secrets concernant la lutte contre Voldemort qu'il ne pourrait jamais en apprendre ! Il était en danger de mort ? Comme tout le monde ! Il voulait la protéger ? Il était temps de lui rappeler qu'elle avait participé à maintes batailles depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard. La mort, elle l'avait frôlée à maintes reprises. Elle n'était pas de celles qui se cachaient les yeux à l'approche du danger. La vérité de ce qui les attendait ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était une Gryffondor, par Merlin ! Et une Weasley, par-dessus le marché ! Et le sang des Prewett coulait dans ses veines ! Qu'il se mît cela en tête ! Et s'il fallait le lui répéter, elle irait le faire face à face !

Et puis, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et de cette attente. De cette ignorance où on les tenait, volontairement ou non. Elle enviait Ron qui pouvait au moins déverser sur Viktor tout le fiel de sa frustration. Qui pourrait-elle rendre responsable de son malaise, sinon Gerry qui s'imaginait que son silence pourrait éloigner la tempête qui les menaçaient tous ?

…

Elle ouvrit la Carte et laissa passer la colère qui l'étreignait. Elle murmura l'incantation et le plan de Poudlard s'anima sous ses yeux. Le couloir du deuxième étage était vide. Cependant, elle devrait se montrer prudente dans les escaliers. Les élèves descendaient, pour la plupart, vers le rez-de-chaussée pour assister au Tournoi. Ron, Ellie, Harry attendaient déjà dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Hermione… Où était Hermione ? Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Hermione était dans le couloir… Si elle entrait… Non… Elle continuait son chemin vers les escaliers… Il était temps de quitter la place. Elle prit la cape et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle repliait la carte quand son regard fut attiré par le nom de Malefoy, entre le troisième et le quatrième étage. Il était suivi par Pattenrond et précédé par Miss Teigne. Elle parcourut en souriant les alentours, cherchant Peeves, sans le trouver. Il ne devait sans doute pas être loin, puisque Malefoy se trouvait dans les parages. Elle fit glisser la cape sur ses cheveux et mit la carte dans sa poche, avec les trois éprouvettes de poudre d'estourbinette qu'elle venait de subtiliser, après une ultime vérification. La voie était libre. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit du laboratoire avec précautions.

…

Dans les escaliers, elle retint son souffle. Elle avait rattrapé Hermione qui descendait lentement, perdue dans de profondes réflexions. Un bruit de pas rapides derrière elle l'alerta juste à temps. Elle se poussa contre le mur pour laisser passer Viktor Krum qui dévalait l'escalier en appelant Hermione.

La préfète se tourna vers le professeur, un sourire tendu aux lèvres.

- Oui… ? Professeur ?

- Hermione, je voudrais te voir avant que tu partes…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de partir, Professeur…

Ginny n'osait bouger. A peine s'autorisait-elle à respirer. Elle serrait la cape tout contre elle, alors qu'elle s'aplatissait contre le mur pour laisser la place aux élèves qui montaient ou descendaient par moment. Elle les entendait chuchoter les noms de Krum et de Granger.

…

- Tu as raison, Viktor, il faut que nous ayons une explication tous les deux… Mais pas ici.

- Dans mon bureau ?

Viktor et Hermione rebroussèrent chemin vers le deuxième étage. Ginny soupira à la fois de soulagement et pour reprendre son souffle suspendu.

Enfin ! Enfin, Hermione se trouvait au pied du mur. Elle allait régler cette histoire et tout irait beaucoup mieux. Peut-être même que Ron en serait tellement heureux qu'il cesserait de se comporter comme un imbécile… Ginny secoua la tête. Non, il fallait rester lucide et réaliste. Elle se remit en route jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

…

Elle choisit de prendre la petite porte sous l'escalier pour plus de discrétion. Par ce temps, personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de se rendre aux jardins. Elle vérifia quand même sur la carte qu'elle ne risquait de rencontrer personne. Elle garda la cape sur la tête, au cas où la Dame Grise ferait une apparition en son domaine. Elle ne croisa personne et fila aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le parc.

…

Il faisait sombre déjà et pourtant ce n'était pas encore l'heure de la tombée de la nuit. Elle frissonna, tout en ayant conscience que ce n'était pas de froid. Durant une seconde, elle hésita. La voix derrière son oreille lui hurlait de rebrousser chemin. Elle avança sur le sentier, vers les serres, d'un pas qu'elle voulait ferme.

…

…

L'eau du lac était plus noire que jamais. Le ciel se couvrait de nuages menaçants. L'air qu'elle respirait se faisait plus froid et douloureux à inspirer au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du saule cogneur. Elle sortit sa baguette et ouvrit à peine la cape pour lancer un sortilège sur une branche morte qu'elle appuya sur le nœud du tronc. Le saule resta endormi. Elle se glissa sous les branches, jusqu'à l'entrée du passage. Elle s'efforça de chasser l'émotion étrange qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Elle faillit oublier d'enlever la branche qui bloquait le saule. Une dernière fois, elle sortit la carte, pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas suivie. Tout le monde, ou presque, devait être réuni dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Presque tout le monde y était, en effet. Sauf ceux qui auraient du s'y trouver impérativement. Elle les chercha dans le parc, sans les trouver. Elle ne sut si elle était soulagée. Elle reporta son attention sur le château. Au deuxième étage. Ah ! Ils étaient là. Dans le bureau de Viktor. Une sourde inquiétude l'effleura quelques secondes. Mais Harry était là aussi. Il ne pouvait rien se passer de grave si Harry était là. Il empêcherait Ron de faire des bêtises… Elle referma la carte, pour rester sur cette conviction. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. C'était celui de Ron. Et peut-être que cela deviendrait celui de Malefoy quand son frère sortirait du bureau de Krum et qu'il le trouverait sur son passage. Elle rangea la carte dans sa poche et posa le pied sur la première marche qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

…

…

Le chemin parut long à Ginny. Très long. Bien plus long que lorsqu'elle se rendait à ses visites à Remus. Elle progressait lentement, dans le noir, car elle n'avait pas voulu allumer sa baguette. Elle écoutait la nuit, s'arrêtant à chaque bruit, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que l'écho de ses propres pas. Elle se forçait à marcher moins vite, et plus précautionneusement.

Enfin, elle sentit le sol commencer à remonter sous ses pas. Le mur sous ses doigts devenait moins humide. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer la première marche qui la mènerait du sous-sol au rez-de-chaussée de la cabane.

Le pouls un peu rapide, Ginny montait les marches tout en se disant qu'il n'était plus temps de faire demi tour de toutes façons. Elle dirait sa façon de penser à Gerry et elle retournerait au château se préparer pour le bal après avoir informé cette tête de mule de Gerry qu'elle s'y rendrait avec Dean. Cela lui ferait les pieds. Cela lui apprendrait à la traiter comme une enfant.

Elle s'arrêta en haut des marches, les sens aux aguets. Une odeur de nourriture lui parvenait du palier au-dessus. Elle sourit pour elle-même, esquissant un geste de victoire. Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle mit le pied sur la dernière marche et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'entresol.

Elle ôta la cape de sa tête, mais la garda sur elle, au cas où… Elle sortit sur le rez-de-chaussée et fit un pas dans le couloir. Un courant d'air ascendant l'aspira vers le plafond. Elle se retrouva la tête en bas, suspendue dans les airs, les bras collés au corps. La cape glissa de ses épaules sans qu'elle pût la retenir, ni l'attirer à elle de sa baguette. Elle se retint de crier, se contentant de pester et de pester encore.

- On a attrapé quelque chose ! cria une voix à l'étage.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! répondit une autre. Personne ne peut entrer ici sans déclencher les systèmes de détection des intrus…

- Je descends voir !

- Fais attention ! ils sont peut-être plusieurs… je viens avec toi !

Ginny ragea, donna des coups de pieds au plafond, en vain. Elle tourna la tête pour essayer de voir au travers du rideau rouge de ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait plus rien que les battements désordonnés de son cœur et cette petite voix, qui était peut-être bien celle de Ron en fin de compte, qui lui murmurait qu'elle _le lui avait bien dit_.

- Waaaaa ! Jolie prise ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Lee ?

- J'en dis que ce serait une Weasley que ça m'étonnerait pas !

- Si tu ne me fais pas descendre immédiatement, je te promets le chauve-furie le plus cuisant que j'ai jamais envoyé, Lee Jordan ! jura Ginny dans un cri de soulagement.

- C'est bien une Weasley ! se mit à rire Lee Jordan. Attention Ginny, le choc risque d'être rude.

Ginny entendit une incantation. Elle se sentit tomber. Elle songea aux trois éprouvettes d'estourbinette dans sa poche. Elle hurla une insulte à Jordan qui se perdit dans un cri lorsqu'elle toucha le sol avec rudesse. Elle s'assit sur le sol, l'épaule douloureuse, et rejeta sa chevelure en arrière. Elle gratifia d'un long regard furibond les deux jeunes hommes qui la regardaient se redresser. Lee Jordan riait toujours. L'autre garçon s'avança vers elle pour lui tendre la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Elle refusa son aide d'un geste d'humeur.

- Tu te souviens de Danny Walters, Ginny ? Il était à Serdaigle il y a trois ans…

- Non !

Walters lui sourit avantageusement.

- Je ne pense pas que nous nous soyons rencontrés, en effet… Car si c'était le cas, moi, je m'en souviendrais…

Ginny ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard. Elle ramassa la cape d'invisibilité et se tourna vers Lee tout en secouant ses vêtements poussiéreux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demanda-t-elle avec hauteur.

- Dis donc, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question ! s'exclama Lee Jordan en riant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Ginny leva la tête vers le haut de l'escalier.

- J'aurais du m'en douter ! grogna-t-elle.

- On a de la visite, George ! répondit Lee.

George dévala les escaliers. Il se précipita vers sa sœur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! cria-t-il. Tu devrais être à Londres à cette heure ! Pourquoi papa n'est-il pas allé vous chercher toi et Ronnie ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Et de toutes façons, je ne serais pas partie ! Je passerai les vacances à Poudlard !

- Il s'agit bien des vacances, Ginny ! C'est ce soir que le grand encapuchonné va lancer ses troupes sur l'école !

- Vraiment ! s'écria Ginny avec colère. Je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Et je suis sûre que ceux qui restent au château seront heureux de le savoir aussi !

…

Elle fit un pas en arrière, prête à courir à l'école pour donner l'alarme. George la retint vivement.

- Et où crois-tu aller comme ça, soeurette ?

- Mais… il faut avertir tout le monde…

- Il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas, Ginny !

- Mais… répéta Ginny.

Elle se tut cependant, inquiète soudain devant le visage sérieux de son frère.

- Où est Fred ? demanda-t-elle. Et as-tu des nouvelles de Gerry ?

George la poussa vers l'escalier :

- Tu connais le chemin, je crois…

Lee Jordan s'inclina devant elle et Walters lui montra la première marche avec déférence. Elle grogna quelque chose au sujet de chauve-furie qui se perdaient et commença à monter à l'étage.

…

Ginny se dirigea vers la chambre où elle et Harry avaient si souvent rendu visite à Remus. George la poussa en avant. Il sortit en même temps son miroir de sa poche :

- George... Tu as averti Dumbledore ? Bien… Qu'a-t-il dit ? Parfait… Nous sommes prêts…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny.

- Ça commence, répondit simplement George.

….

Il rangea le miroir dans la poche intérieure de son blouson en peau de dragon teint en noir. Ginny se rendit compte alors que Lee et Walters, qui les suivaient, étaient également vêtus de noir. George la fit entrer dans une pièce tout aussi décrépie que la chambre de Remus. Une table, des chaises, un réchaud de campagne, de quoi faire du thé et du café. Des boites de gâteaux vides, des assiettes sales dans une bassine posée dans un coin. Et contre le mur, sur une planche et des tréteaux, une sorte de bureau avec des parchemins déroulés. Le silence se fit dans la salle quand Ginny entra. Elle reconnut quelques uns de ses anciens camarades. Elle fit un signe à Angelina Johnson et salua à la cantonade. Le jeune homme penché sur les parchemins, qui tournait le dos à la porte, sursauta à sa voix.

- Ginny ? fit-il comme s'il ne voulait pas en croire ses yeux.

- Bonsoir, Gerry… fit Ginny.

Dennis bondit presque jusqu'à la porte, hésitant entre l'irritation et le ravissement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, conscient que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui et la jeune fille.

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Ho… tu sais ce que c'est, j'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis entrée…

George donna une tape sur le crâne de sa sœur pour la faire avancer dans la pièce.

- Je t'assure que je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit Gerry auprès de son chef de brigade dont l'œil goguenard le fixait bizarrement –du moins, lui semblait-il.

- Ça va, Dennis, fit George. Je connais assez ma sœur pour savoir qu'elle n'a besoin d'aucun encouragement pour se mettre dans les pires situations…

Il frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous.

- Ecoutez-moi, je vous prie. J'ai reçu un message d'Olivier. Ça a commencé. Dennis, Angelina, faites passer le message. Lee, préviens le groupe. Qu'ils rappliquent dès maintenant. Dès l'appel des sentinelles nous nous mettrons en route.

Angelina et Dennis retournèrent à la table aux parchemins. Lee sortit un gallion de sa poche et le fit sauter sur son pouce avant d'appuyer sa baguette dessus. Walters lui fit signe qu'il se rendait ailleurs et deux ou trois autres que Ginny ne connaissait pas de nom –ni même de vue, le suivirent.

…

George l'emmena vers la table et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? proposa-t-il. Ça te réchauffera un peu.

Il se dirigea vers le réchaud sans attendre sa réponse et mit une bouilloire dessus. Ginny remarqua alors seulement qu'il boitait légèrement.

- Tu es blessé ? questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça sera guéri dans quelques jours.

- Et Fred ?

- Il va bien. Il est à Pré-au-Lard… Enfin, je veux dire au village. Earl Grey ou Darjeeling ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Qui t'appelait ? Et qu'est-ce qui a commencé ?

- Je suppose que cela ne changera rien de te le dire… Assied-toi, Ginny, tu ne paieras pas plus cher…

Ginny se décida à obéir. George revenait vers la table, un mug dans chaque main et un sachet de thé dans chaque mug.

- C'est du thé moldu, ça ne vaut pas le vrai thé, mais on est en période de pénurie et plutôt mal placés pour faire les difficiles, pas vrai… Encore heureux qu'on peut en avoir par les membres de la brigade qui ont des attaches dans le monde moldu. Ça et le chocolat, c'est ce qui manque le plus. Nous, on se fournit chez les moldus pour nos chocogrenouilles rebondissantes… Mais avec toutes ces attaques de Détraqueurs un peu partout, le chocolat est devenu une denrée rare. Les gens se sont jetés dessus. Il y a eu des menaces de rupture de stock. Mais les fabricants moldus ont du faire fortune…

- George ! l'interrompit Ginny en retenant son impatience.

George fit venir à lui la bouilloire et versa l'eau bouillante dans les tasses avant de renvoyer l'ustensile sur le réchaud qu'il éteignit ensuite d'un coup de baguette.

- Désolé aussi pour la théière… fit-il sur une grimace. On en avait une mais Lee l'a cassée. On n'a même pas eu le temps de s'en servir.

Il poussa le sucrier devant sa sœur.

- On n'a pas de lait non plus.

Ginny poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour prendre le thé avec toi, George !

- Tiens, c'est vrai, ça… Pourquoi es-tu venue, au fait ?

Ginny mit trois cuillerées de sucre dans son mug et se mit à touiller sans relever la tête vers son frère.

- Je suis venue, se décida-t-elle enfin, sur un ton particulièrement énervé, pour vérifier une théorie. Et si on n'avait pas jugé bon de nous tenir dans l'ignorance de ce qui se tramait, je ne serais pas là à essayer de comprendre ce que vous pouvez bien faire tous ici ! Vous avez déménagé le QG de l'AD dans la Cabane ou quoi ?

- C'est à peu près cela, en effet, répondit George calmement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la boutique n'était plus très sûre. Elle est toujours surveillée d'ailleurs. Et elle sert toujours de relais. Seulement les réunions n'ont plus lieu là-bas. Elles ont lieu ici… Du moins, elles avaient lieu, car il semblerait que ce soir, nous vivions les dernières heures de la clandestinité. Quand l'aube se lèvera, ou nous serons vainqueurs, ou nous serons tous morts, et l'AD aura vécu ! Puisse-t-elle finir avec dignité et dans la gloire !

Il leva son mug et le cogna à celui de Ginny resté sur la table.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Dumbledore est venu trouver Fred mardi matin.

- Dumbledore ? s'étonna Ginny. A la boutique ?

- Oui, ce vieil Albus en personne… Bien sûr, il n'est pas entré à la boutique. Il est venu chez nous, à l'aube. Fred dormait encore. C'est Terry qui lui a ouvert la porte. Il a failli en tomber sur le…

- George ! Epargne-moi les détails, par pitié !

George but une gorgée de thé brûlant tandis que Gerry venait prendre place à côté de Ginny.

- Angelina s'en va retrouver Wood et la Brigade Volante, annonça-t-il. Elle lui transmettra les dernières consignes.

En effet, Angelina Johnson se tenait devant la porte, son balai à la main et saluait ses camarades d'un « Bon… A plus tard, j'espère… » qui fit frissonner Ginny. La jeune joueuse de Quidditch sortit de la pièce et on entendit son pas s'éloigner dans un silence recueilli.

- Elle ne transplane pas ? demanda Ginny, davantage pour chasser son malaise que parce que la question lui semblait d'une importance vitale.

- On a placé des sortilèges anti-transplanage quand nous sommes arrivés, expliqua George. Tu penses bien que la Cabane intéressait les mangemorts tout autant que nous.

- Mais ils peuvent essayer d'y entrer d'une autre manière… dit Ginny.

- Impossible, affirma George. Quand tu essaies de démonter les planches qui ferment les fenêtres ou bloquent la porte, tu les prends sur la tête quand ce n'est pas carrément dans la figure. Nous, on passe par la cheminée… Percy et papa sont au Ministère, avec Charlie et Bill en couverture. Je crois que Tonks doit les rejoindre dès que possible.

- Non, le coupa Dennis. Ils ont fait parvenir un message, il y a un instant. Je pensais que tu l'avais eu. Tonks et Bill Weasley ont été envoyés en renfort sur une attaque au sud de Londres. C'est Fleur Delacour qui est venue les remplacer au Ministère.

George hocha la tête.

- Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle Papa n'est pas venu vous chercher, toi et Ronnie. S'ils sont en sous nombre au service du Réseau de Cheminette, il n'aura pas voulu laisser Percy tout seul.

…

Cependant, Ginny avait un peu pâli.

- Alors, c'est vrai, murmura-t-elle. Harry avait raison quand il disait que Voldemort faisait tout plein de diversions loin de Poudlard pour éloigner tout secours…

Gerry avait frissonné au nom de Voldemort et George fit une grimace, un peu impressionné toutefois. Dennis mit son bras autour des épaules de Ginny, comme pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, répondit George. Nous sommes là. On peut toujours compter sur la Brigade Anonyme pour jouer les trouble-fêtes !

- Et où est Fred ? insista Ginny.

- A la Tête de Sanglier… Il a élu domicile dans la cave avec une escouade d'Anonymes… J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas fini la réserve de bièraubeurre… Terry Higgs est chez Honeyduke avec ses hommes…

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina :

- Vous allez arriver par les passages secrets ?

- On va essayer… fit George en levant sa tasse de thé. On va d'abord empêcher les mangemorts de prendre possession des passages…

- Alors c'est moi qui avais raison ! s'exclama sa sœur sans prendre garde à la suite de son intervention. J'en étais sûre ! C'est vous que la prophétie de Luna annonçait ! C'est vous qui portez l'espoir dans une main…

- On ne se bat pas avec de l'espoir, dit Gerry Dennis. On a plutôt intérêt à porter notre baguette dans une main et quelques autres babioles dans l'autre !

Ginny se mit à rire.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais cela ne fait rien.

Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Dennis.

- Et bien sûr qu'on se bat avec l'espoir au cœur…

Elle embrassa les lèvres de Gerry avant de quitter sa place.

- Il faut que je rentre…

George releva vivement la tête.

- Non ! asséna-t-il. C'est trop dangereux.

- Il faut que je rentre au château, George, répéta Ginny.

- Non ! répéta George à son tour. Tu restes ici.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'entêta Ginny. Il faut que j'aille porter la nouvelle à nos camarades. Ils ont tous le moral à zéro depuis les nouvelles de cette semaine ! Il faut leur redonner confiance… Il faut que je trouve Harry aussi pour lui dire que nous ne serons pas seuls et qu'il doit garder l'espoir lui aussi…

- Non !

- Ginny… essaya Dennis à son tour.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne qui voulait la retenir. Elle les regarda tous les deux, l'un après l'autre, dans un sentiment grandissant de colère.

- Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !

George reposa sa tasse sur la table et se leva à son tour. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Ginny pour la forcer à s'asseoir.

- Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis non, Ginny ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! explosa la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'il y a là-bas des gens qui se sentent pris au piège et abandonnés de tous. Vous ne comprenez pas qu'à l'intérieur même de l'école il y a des ennemis qui n'attendent qu'un signe pour leur faire du mal. Vous ne comprenez pas que nous sommes tous à deux doigts de nous effondrer et qu'il suffirait juste d'un message d'espoir pour nous redonner courage… Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Hermione ? Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous simplement pas dit que vous étiez là et que vous veilliez sur nous ?

- Ginny… depuis lundi soir nous sommes sur la brèche vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre… Nous sommes partout à la fois, et nous nous battons à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit… Nous n'avons pas le temps de donner des nouvelles… Et c'est dangereux aussi… Si Hermione parlait…

- Hermione ne parlerait pas !

- Si on l'obligeait à parler…

- Elle résiste à tous les impérium !

- Ginny…

- Vous croyez que vous êtes les plus forts parce que vous êtes libres de vos mouvements ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que nous faisons depuis des mois à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? On se bat nous aussi ! Contre un ennemi d'autant plus sournois qu'il ose à peine se dévoiler ! Contre le découragement et l'ignorance. Contre l'inaction et l'attente. Cela fait des mois que nous nous battons tous les jours, que nous nous défendons pied à pied, que nous fourbissons nos armes sans savoir si on nous laissera nous en servir. Vous croyez que nous allons laisser la place ainsi ? Nous aurions fait tout cela pour rien ? Ceux qui sont prêts à se battre à l'intérieur le sont autant que vous. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, ils devront se battre quand même car l'ennemi ne viendra pas que de l'extérieur. Nous l'avons identifié, et vous avez besoin de nous pour le reconnaître. C'est ensemble que nous vaincrons les Ténèbres ! Si vous ne l'avez pas compris, c'est que vous n'avez rien écouté de ce qu'a pu dire le Choixpeau tout au long de ces années. Si vous n'avez pas compris cela, vous n'avez rien appris.

Elle fit un pas en arrière ;

- Tu ne peux pas retourner au château, Ginny… C'est dangereux. Nous avons bouclé la plupart des entrées, mais il reste bien des endroits par où les mangemorts peuvent arriver…

- J'ai la cape, et j'ai la Carte !

George bondit vers sa sœur.

- La Carte ? Tu l'as sur toi ?

Ginny mit vivement sa main sur sa poche d'un air farouche.

- C'est la carte que Fred regrettait de ne pas avoir ? interrogea Dennis.

- Ginny ! essaya d'amadouer George. C'est la providence qui t'envoie…

- La providence n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! répliqua Ginny circonspecte. Je suis venue toute seule !

- Il faut que Fred ait cette carte ! insista Gerry.

- La carte n'ira nulle part sans moi ! affirma Ginny avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Gerry et George échangèrent un regard.

- Très bien, fit ce dernier. Tu vas aller rejoindre Fred. Tu pourras retourner au château s'il le juge nécessaire, en toute sécurité… Du moins, tu n'auras pas à traverser le parc.

- Je ne me déferai pas de la carte !

- Tu verras ça avec Fred, éluda George. Gerry, emmène-là à la cheminée de secours pendant que je préviens Fred de son arrivée à la Tête de Sanglier.

Il mit la cape entre les mains de sa sœur et la serra contre lui de longues minutes. Il essuya une trace de boue sur la joue de Ginny et ébouriffa ses cheveux roux d'un geste maladroit.

- Gerry, tu fais court, j'ai besoin de toi ici…

Il tourna les talons vers les tréteaux et Dennis entraîna Ginny qui s'attardait à observer son frère.

….

….

La chambre où Remus avait passé les dernières semaines de sa vie était encore plus sombre et sinistre que dans le souvenir de Ginny. Gerry alluma un feu magique dans la cheminée et attendit le feu vert de Fred.

Il revint vers Ginny, immobile au milieu de la pièce, et caressa sa joue pâle.

- C'est ici que nous retrouvions le professeur Lupin, cet été, dit-elle dans un sourire douloureux. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles. Il s'est passé tant de choses depuis…

- Ginny… commença Gerry à voix basse.

Elle repoussa sa main qui plongeait dans la chevelure rousse.

- Tu étais avec nous l'année dernière, reprocha-t-elle vivement. Tu t'es battu avec nous. Tu sais tout ce qu'on peut endurer à rester enfermé sans rien savoir du dehors… Tu as donc tout oublié de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier ?

- Bien sûr que non, Ginny… C'est juste que tu es là-bas et moi ici et que je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Alors tu peux me comprendre… Mon frère est toujours là-bas, et mes amis aussi. Il faut que je les rejoigne…

Gerry Dennis prit les deux mains de Ginny et hocha la tête.

- Tu seras prudente ?

Elle l'entoura de ses bras. Il la serra contre lui.

- Je suis désolé que ça passe comme ça, Ginny…

- Tu n'y peux rien…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tandis qu'il se baissait pour l'embrasser.

….

….

- Salut ! Désolé de vous interrompre, mais on n'a plus le temps pour les adieux, les enfants… Vous continuerez quand on aura terminé le travail, d'accord ?

Ginny se précipita vers Fred et le serra contre elle. Il l'entraîna vers l'âtre sur un dernier signe de tête à Dennis qui lui répondit de même.

- Prête, soeurette ? On y va ! A la Tête de Sanglier !

Fred jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes factices et Ginny se blottit contre son frère comme un tourbillon les emportait.

….

….

Fred ouvrit religieusement la Carte sur la petite table dans l'alcôve attenante à la cuisine de la taverne de Pré-Au-Lard. Il caressa longuement les bords du parchemin tout en examinant le plan.

- Parfait… Parfait… murmurait-il. Je vois que Harry en a bien pris soin… Alors… Où en est-on ? Pas d'intrus encore dans l'école ? C'est une bonne chose… Ah ! Dumbledore met en place les systèmes de surveillance…

- Les lentilles de Sinistra ? s'intéressa Ginny.

- Quelque chose comme ça oui…

- Et où est passé Ron ? Il ne devrait pas être dans votre salle de quat'sous ? occupé à gagner son tournoi d'échecs ?

Ginny se pencha un peu plus.

- La salle des Quatre Maisons ! corrigea-t-elle en cherchant le nom de son frère parmi ceux qui se serraient dans la pièce commune à l'école. Je ne vois pas Hermione non plus… Ni Harry…

Elle tourna la page pour vérifier s'ils se trouvaient encore tous au deuxième étage dans le bureau de Krum. Mais Viktor était seul dans son bureau et il n'y avait nulle part trace de Ron et Hermione, pas même chez les Préfets où Ginny s'empressa de se rendre. Fred s'empara de la carte :

- Ils doivent être chez les Gryffondor…

Ginny la lui reprit des mains, avec agitation.

- Hé ! fit Fred. Ils ne sont pas encore portés disparus, pas la peine de s'affoler…

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ginny en revenant au cinquième étage et au bureau des Préfets. Regarde ça, Freddy, et dis-moi que je ne rêve pas…

Fred eut beau écarquiller les yeux sur la carte, il ne voyait rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul nom dans le bureau des Préfets qui se déplaçait vers la porte du couloir.

- Qui est Ida Norton ? demanda-t-il.

- Une saleté de sournoise de raclure de fond de chaudron de préfète de cinquième année de Poufsouffle…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? s'étonna Fred.

- Par Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas y croire ! s'énervait toujours Ginny.

Elle dépliait la carte pour suivre la progression de la fille.

- Tu n'arrives pas à croire à quoi ? insista Fred.

- Tu as entendu parler des Norton ? demanda Ginny.

Fred secoua la tête.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Ceux qui servaient de relais à Malefoy pour contacter son _maître_ !… cracha Ginny. Ha ! regarde ! Les toilettes des filles du premier étage !

- Heu… Oui… et alors ?

- Alors ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu croyais que faisait cette… dans le bureau de Goldstein ?

- …

- Elle allait chercher les baguettes de Malefoy ! parce que c'est une Salamandre sous-marine ! Et là elle est allée les cacher dans les toilettes des filles pour que les Salamandres les trouvent quand Malefoy leur donnera le signal du début de l'attaque.

Ginny reprit son souffle.

- Ça veut dire que Malefoy a reçu l'appel…

- Non, nous le saurions, coupa Fred.

- Alors, ça veut dire que Malefoy savait quand l'attaque aurait lieu…

Fred haussa une épaule.

- C'est possible, mais il est possible aussi qu'il l'ait deviné… Si Dumbledore a déduit la date de l'attaque des mangemorts d'après les maigres indices que nous avions, pourquoi Malefoy ne l'aurait-il pas fait lui aussi, surtout s'il possédait davantage d'informations que nous ? Peu importe, Ginny… Hermione a remplacé les baguettes par les nôtres : cela n'a aucune importance qu'elles tombent entre les mains des Serpentard…

- Des Salamandres, Fred…

- Si tu veux… Cela ne change pas grand-chose non plus…

- Plus que tu ne le crois ! s'énerva Ginny.

Fred lui prit la carte des mains.

- Mais ça ne nous dit pas où se trouvent Ron et Hermione… conclut-il. Par contre… Que fait « Nott Théodore » dans le bureau de son directeur de Maison ?

- Il doit chercher les baguettes des Salamandres punies… répondit Ginny simplement.

Fred leva un sourcil sur elle.

- Ça c'est plus inquiétant, fit-il.

- Pas forcément…

- Je suppose que Dumbledore sait à quoi tu fais allusion ?

Ginny hocha la tête, pas mécontente d'en savoir un peu plus que son frère pour une fois.

- Et tu peux me dire ce que fait Harry dans une salle de classe avec une Serpentard ?

- C'est pas une Serpentard ! C'est sa petite amie… faut se tenir au courant, Freddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les Serpentard…

- Rien ! grommela-t-il. Sauf qu'ils sont plutôt envahissants depuis quelques temps…

Il marmonnait encore lorsque le gallion qu'il avait posé sur la table près de lui se mit à changer de couleur. Lui-même pâlit légèrement.

- On n'a plus le temps de discuter, Ginny… Cette fois, c'est vraiment commencé.

Il plia la carte pour la mettre dans sa poche. Ginny tenta de la lui reprendre sans y parvenir.

- C'est mon héritage ! Où va la carte, je vais aussi…

Fred la toisa de la tête aux pieds. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa sœur. Il murmura une formule et les vêtements de Ginny prirent une teinte sombre. Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table et sortit deux passe-montagnes noirs. Il en lança un à sa soeur.

- Bienvenue à la Brigade Anonyme, Ginevra Weasley…

….

Le barman de la taverne fit irruption dans la cuisine.

- Ils arrivent ! dit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Nombreux ? demanda Fred.

- Plus que toi et ta petite bande là en bas…

- Le piège que nous avons placé à l'entrée en mettra KO quelques uns… J'appelle les gars…

- Vous deviez nous porter secours, non ? demanda Ginny.

- L'important c'est de les empêcher d'atteindre Poudlard. George et son équipe s'occupent de ceux qui viendront par l'extérieur. J'espère que Higgs et les autres pourront tenir.

….

Il passa la tête dans un passage étroit au fond de la cuisine et siffla deux coups brefs. Quelques instants plus tard, une douzaine de jeunes gens se glissaient dans la pièce et filaient prendre place dans la salle de l'auberge plongée dans la pénombre. Ginny en reconnut quelques uns. Elle suivit Fred qui lui assigna un poste près de la porte de la cave.

- Si ça tourne mal, tu t'échappes. Tu cours sans te retourner dans le passage secret. A quelque cent mètres, tu buteras sur une grosse pierre. Tu la pousses sur le côté et tu te remets à courir, très vite sans t'inquiéter de ce que tu entendras derrière toi…

- Et vous ?

- L'important c'est de les empêcher d'atteindre Poudlard…

Il lui fourra la carte dans la main.

- Je t'envoie des munitions…

Et avant qu'elle eût pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, il était à l'autre bout de la salle. Un jeune homme vint vers elle sur les ordres de Fred. Il devait avoir l'âge de Percy, et bien qu'elle fût certaine de ne pas le connaître, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il poussa devant la porte de la cave deux tables pour en faire une barricade derrière laquelle il invita Ginny à passer.

- Ginny, c'est ça ? Duncan Archer…

Il lui tendit une main que Ginny prit avec méfiance.

- Fred vous a chargé de me surveiller…

- Non, je fais seulement la livraison, répondit le jeune homme en prenant place à son tour derrière la barricade.

Il sortit de sa poche des petites boules de verre remplies de poudre.

- On partage… proposa-t-il.

- Pas la peine, j'ai ce qu'il faut…

Ginny lui montra les trois éprouvettes qu'elle avait ramenées du labo.

- Chez nous, on travaille en équipe, annonça le jeune homme en rangeant sa poudre d'estourbinette. On ne gâche pas les munitions. Je lance et tu empêches l'ennemi d'avancer.

- Non, le contra Ginny. _Je_ lance et _toi_ tu empêches l'ennemi d'avancer. J'ai jamais raté les buts, ni à l'entraînement, ni dans les matches…

- On ne joue pas, Ginny Weasley… dit Duncan Archer avec un sourire. Mets ça sur tes yeux.

Il lui enfonça sur la tête une sorte de paire de lunettes grossières, dans le genre que portait Hagrid le jour où il était venu amener la moto de Sirius à Bill et Tonks l'été précédent.

- Je ne vois plus rien ! tempêta Ginny.

- C'est normal ! répondit Duncan en enfilant sur ses yeux une paire semblable. Garde-les tant que je ne te dirai pas de les enlever. Prête pour ton baptême du feu ?

Ginny lui rendit un sourire ironique qu'il ne vit pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Au travers des vitres sales, une lueur rouge embrasait la rue et un brouhaha de clameurs parvenait de la rue. Il sembla à Ginny qu'on se battait dehors. La porte explosa. Des ombres se ruèrent dans la salle. La voix de Fred cria : Lumière !

A travers les verres de ses lunettes de moto, Ginny y vit soudain comme en plein jour. Les mangemorts encapuchonnés étaient stoppés net dans leur avancée, les mains sur les yeux dans des cris de surprise ou de douleur.

- Maintenant !

Des ampoules de poudre d'Estourbinette volèrent, des éclairs rouges fusèrent en même temps que des incantations d'immobilisation. Il y eut quelques ripostes au hasard de la part des mangemorts, puis les ampoules touchèrent le sol en une série de petites explosions. Les mangemorts immobiles tombèrent comme des mouches. La lumière s'estompa lentement.

- Tu peux enlever les lunettes, conseilla Archer. Tiens-toi prête, d'autres vont arriver.

Ginny releva les lunettes sur son front. Elle serra sa baguette dans une main, une éprouvette de poudre d'estourbinette dans l'autre.

- Archer ? fit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Comme Andy Archer ?

- C'est mon petit frère ! Il va être drôlement surpris de me voir…

- Ça ! je n'en doute pas… dit Ginny.

Mais sa réponse fut perdue dans l'arrivée d'une nouvelle vague de mangemorts.

Harry sentit le sol sous ses pieds et le froid autour de lui. Il sentait l'odeur humide de la forêt, et le silence inhabituel emplissait ses oreilles. Une brume glacée montait du sol et obscurcissait davantage la nuit.

- Il est plus près que je ne l'escomptais, murmura Dumbledore.

Il lâcha le bras d'Harry comme à regrets et le jeune homme comprit que le professeur ne l'accompagnerait pas plus loin.

- Nous allons l'attendre ici ? demanda-t-il quand même.

Harry distinguait à peine les traits du vieil homme. Sa chevelure et sa barbe blanches luisaient dans la nuit. Et dans ses yeux, la petite flamme qui brillait d'ordinaire était éteinte.

….

Un bruit derrière lui le fit se retourner dans un sursaut. La forme claire d'un Centaure sortit du brouillard.

- Ils approchent… dit la voix de Firenze.

- Sont-ils nombreux ? questionna Dumbledore.

- Ils devaient l'être quand ils sont entrés dans la forêt. Ils traversent en ce moment le territoire des Acromentules et le réseau des toiles ne cesse de frémir. Les araignées se précipitent en masse à l'appel de leurs pièges.

-Avez-vous vu Hagrid ? demanda encore Dumbledore.

- Pas depuis qu'il est parti rejoindre le Géant…

….

Firenze s'approcha lentement et plia le genou devant Harry. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Va, Harry… Il n'est plus temps de regarder derrière soi, mon garçon…

Dumbledore l'aida à monter sur le dos de Firenze. Harry retint la main du vieil homme.

- Vous restez avec eux, Professeur ? demanda-t-il en montrant les lumières du château.

Firenze se redressa. Harry serra la main de Dumbledore, comme pour se raccrocher à lui.

- Harry… Ne perds pas l'espoir…

Il sentit sa main glisser dans celle du vieil homme. Firenze lui conseilla de s'accrocher à ses épaules et partit au galop. Harry vit la monture d'argent des lunettes de Dumbledore briller une seconde dans la nuit qui l'engloutit. Il n'entendit plus que le bruit étouffé des sabots du Centaure sur le sol enneigé.

….

Firenze traversait la forêt sans une hésitation. Il fendait l'obscurité épaissie d'un froid brouillard et le vent faisait pleurer les yeux d'Harry. Il était transi jusqu'au cœur et la brûlure à son front s'intensifiait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils galopèrent ainsi, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres.

….

….

Firenze ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Il se pencha une fois encore pour qu'Harry mît pied à terre.

- Ils ne sont plus très loin, chuchota Firenze. Sens-tu l'odeur de l'incendie ? J'entends la terre qui tremble…

Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il ne sentait rien d'autre non plus que l'air glacé. La nuit l'aveuglait. Le froid paralysait son corps. Il avait à peine conscience de la présence de sa baguette dans sa main.

Chaque battement de son cœur lui faisait mal. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ceux qu'il avait laissé là-bas, au château.

….

….

L'obscurité autour d'eux se mit à rougeoyer. Harry sut qu'ils étaient là. Le brouillard s'estompa légèrement. Les ombres sombres portaient des torches, ensanglantaient la nuit. La douleur dans le front d'Harry se fit violente et le froid plus vivace au tréfonds de lui.

Il y eut un mouvement parmi les formes encagoulées et deux yeux rouges brillèrent dans le noir.

La voix sifflante déchira la nuit, à la fois railleuse et impérieuse.

- Voilà le comité d'accueil, mes amis… Un enfant et une créature… C'est tout ce que Dumbledore a à nous opposer… Ecarte-toi, Centaure… Cela ne te concerne pas.

….

Le Centaure s'avança de deux pas au devant de la forme imprécise qui parlait. Ses cheveux clairs et son torse pâle semblaient concentrer toute la lumière dispensée par les torches.

- Je suis seul à même de juger de ce qui me concerne ou ne me concerne pas, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je sais qui tu es… Il est inutile de te cacher dans les ténèbres. Les étoiles ont depuis longtemps annoncé ton retour.

Un rire froid lui répondit.

- Alors tu sais ce que je suis venu faire… Et si les étoiles elles-mêmes parlent de moi, elles ont du te dire qu'il ne faisait pas bon se mettre sur mon chemin. Ecarte-toi. Tu n'empêcheras pas l'enfant de mourir.

- Peut-être, répondit Firenze. La mort aussi était écrite dans le ciel, comme chaque fois que la grande nuit de Yule revient, avec son lot de ténèbres. Ce soir s'achève la saison du Centaure. Nous vivons les dernières heures sombres et ce sera peut-être aussi la dernière nuit des Centaures. Nous y sommes préparés.

Un long ricanement retentit.

- La nuit éternelle, voilà ce qui attend tous ceux qui s'imaginent pouvoir me résister. Un hiver sans fin, où l'ombre régnera en maître. Nombreux sont ceux qui supplieront la mort de venir les délivrer de leur calvaire. Nombreux sont ceux qui regretteront de n'être pas mort cette nuit… Ecarte-toi, Centaure.

….

Harry vit se lever un point brillant et il voulut crier à Firenze de se méfier de la baguette de Voldemort. Son cri resta dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de crier, de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce fût. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas. La peur le paralysait tout entier.

….

Il ignorait combien Voldemort avait emmené de mangemorts avec lui. Les images qu'il lui avait montrées quelques jours auparavant revenaient à sa tête et avec elles l'accablement qu'il avait ressenti alors. Sa baguette inutile dans la main, il laissait le désespoir envahir son cœur et ses pensées.

- Ecarte-toi, Centaure… menaça Voldemort. Laisse-moi le garçon, et tu pourras retourner à la contemplation des étoiles…

….

Ils entendirent un mouvement furtif tout autour d'eux. Les torches les encerclèrent d'un halo sanglant. Harry se demanda pourquoi Voldemort ne tuait pas Firenze. Il suffisait d'un mot.

….

Le Centaure recula de deux pas, jusqu'à toucher Harry de sa croupe.

- Je ne suis pas venu seul, dit-il. Les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite ont repris les armes contre les sorciers. C'est leur territoire que vous foulez et vous y êtes entrés sans leur permission.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de permission… commença Voldemort.

…

Il leva sa baguette. Dans un réflexe, Harry leva la sienne. Au même moment, Firenze bondit vers les torches.

- Adieu, jeune sorcier ! l'entendit crier Harry.

Il vit briller dans l'air des centaines de flèches et les torches embrasèrent le brouillard.

….

Harry sentit sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains sans qu'il pût la retenir. Son front s'ouvrait dans une torture insupportable.

Voldemort s'avançait vers lui, tandis qu'autour d'eux retentissaient des cris de surprise et de douleur. Des éclairs verts et rouges surgissaient de la brume. Un grand bruit de piétinement fit trembler le sol de la forêt tout entière. Des voix criaient : « Maître ! » et celle de Voldemort plus sifflante que jamais leur ordonnait de courir sus au château.

….

Une vague de révolte prit le cœur d'Harry. Il referma sa main vide. Il ignorait où était passée sa baguette. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. C'était de sa main qu'il devait vaincre Voldemort. Il sentit brusquement l'odeur du bois qui brûle, portée par le vent. Elle se mêlait au parfum de l'écharpe d'Ellen à son cou. Il entendait la course des Centaures qui s'éloignait et des gémissements d'agonie tout près de lui.

….

Voldemort s'était approché encore. Harry voyait les yeux rouges sous la capuche rabattue et le visage anguleux qui se découpait en ombres morbides. Voldemort pointait sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu es à ma merci, Potter. Il y a longtemps que j'attends ce moment…

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faciliter la tâche…

Voldemort se mit à rire.

- Tu es seul, Potter. Et sans arme. Ils t'ont tous abandonné. Tu as peur, tu as mal et tu as froid. Tu aurais du me laisser te tuer depuis longtemps déjà. Ton calvaire serait achevé.

- Vous me permettrez de n'être pas d'accord avec vous, Tom… et vous avez sans doute raison en ce qui concerne la peur et le froid, mais vous avez bien vu que je n'étais pas seul.

Le rire méprisant de Voldemort se fit entendre une fois de plus.

- Tu comptes encore sur ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, Potter ? Je ne le vois pas auprès de toi ce soir… Va-t-il surgir de derrière un arbre creux ? Ou bien t'a-t-il abandonné pour essayer de sauver sa chère école ? Cela ne te fait donc rien de passer après un tas de vieilles pierres, Potter ? Tu vois quel cas il fait de ta vie, cet homme en qui tu as mis toute ta confiance.

- Etes-vous donc si déçu de ne pas le trouver ici, Tom ? se moqua Harry.

Voldemort ricana.

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire sans lui ? Sans tes chers amis ? Ils sont sans doute morts à l'heure qu'il est…

- Ca m'étonnerait ! cracha Harry sans pouvoir cacher sa colère ni ses craintes.

Le rire de Voldemort lui fit mal cette fois. C'était le même rire qu'il entendait dans ses rêves.

….

Il se reprit cependant, malgré l'angoisse. Il leva la main vers la baguette de Voldemort et elle vola dans la brume.

- Vous êtes seul et sans arme aussi, Tom, dit-il. Et vous avez encore plus peur de la mort que moi.

- Tu as fais bien des progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre, Potter… mais cela ne suffira pas.

….

Il s'avança vers Harry et Harry s'avança vers lui.

- Et je n'ai pas peur de la mort, corrigea Voldemort en tendant ses mains décharnées vers Harry. Je l'ai soumise à ma volonté. Je la nourris et elle me sert. Tout comme mes mangemorts. Comme j'ai soumis d'autres créatures réputées sauvages.

- Vraiment ? fit Harry froidement. N'est-ce pas vous qui la servez plutôt ? En lui offrant en pâture toutes ces vies que vous prenez ? Quand vous n'aurez plus rien à lui offrir, prenez garde qu'elle ne vienne à rompre le pacte que vous avez signé avec elle… quel qu'il soit.

- Je n'ai signé aucun pacte avec la mort… gronda sourdement Voldemort. C'est moi seul qui ai fermé les portes de l'au-delà. Et personne ne peut les ouvrir à ma place. Et si tu crois que tu pourras le faire, insignifiant insecte que tu es, tu te trompes lourdement. Je suis bien plus puissant que toi. Tu crois que tu m'as désarmé en me prenant ma baguette, mais je pourrais te forcer à te détruire toi-même sans même te toucher du bout des doigts.

- Je le crois, répondit Harry patiemment. Et ensuite ? Quand vous aurez montré à tous – du moins à ceux qui resteront- que vous êtes le plus fort, que ferez-vous ? Quand vous serez lassé de voir se battre vos esclaves pour quelques miettes de pouvoir illusoire ? Que vous restera-t-il ? La mort garde ceux qu'elle prend. L'éternité est longue, Tom, et il n'est pas drôle de jouer tout seul.

- Que sais-tu de l'éternité, toi qui n'a pas encore vécu ? se moqua Voldemort avec hauteur.

- Pas grand-chose, c'est juste, admit Harry. Mais je connais des fantômes qui m'en ont touché deux mots, et je sais que je n'aimerais guère en faire l'expérience. Je suis certain aussi que l'ennui est une chose que vous fuyez autant que la mort…

….

Il s'approcha encore et, dans un frisson, saisit les mains de Voldemort. Celui-ci essaya de les retirer dans un mouvement instinctif.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Je ne crains plus de te toucher, Potter, depuis que ton sang coule dans mes veines.

- Je n'ai pas oublié, Tom, que je vous ai rendu à la vie. Je peux vous rendre à la mort également…

- Tu es d'une prétention sans borne, Potter…

- Je sais…

Harry serra un peu plus l'étreinte de ses mains sur les poignets secs de Voldemort.

- Laissez-moi vous conduire, je connais le chemin.

….

Le rire aigre de Voldemort retentit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait mal, très mal. Dans sa cicatrice et dans son cœur.

- Es-tu naïf à ce point Potter ? Ou bien stupide… ? A moins que tu n'aies pris à la lettre cette stupide prophétie… Crois-tu vraiment avoir le pouvoir de me vaincre ? Oh oui ! Potter ! Tu es dramatiquement naïf…

- Pas beaucoup plus que vous, Tom… Vous y avez cru vous aussi à cette prophétie. Et vous y croyez encore, puisque nous sommes là tous les deux ce soir…

Ce fut au tour de Voldemort de serrer ses doigts maigres autour des mains d'Harry, comme pour le retenir vers lui.

- Je ne suis ici que pour une seule chose, Potter… grinça-t-il à voix basse. Reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Ensuite, plus rien ne se mettra sur ma route.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, Tom… même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

- Ta vie ! se mit à rire Voldemort. Tu es déjà mort, Potter. Autant que tes stupides parents qui avaient eu l'audace de croire qu'ils pourraient se montrer plus forts que moi. Allons, Potter… Rends-moi donc ce que tu m'as pris. Et peut-être t'épargnerais-je…

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas possible… Tant que je survivrai vous ne pourrez pas vivre. Et tant que vous vous serez vivant, je ne ferai que survivre… Il faut que l'un de nous meure… ou tous les deux… Vous ne me tenterez pas par de fausses promesses…

Harry s'avança encore d'un pas. Il serrait ses mains sur celles de Voldemort.

- Venez, Tom…

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! gronda Voldemort.

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ? Je ne vous reconnais pas comme maître, ni seigneur, je ne peux vous donner ces titres. Dois-je vous appeler Monsieur Jedusor ?

….

Les yeux rouges flamboyèrent. Les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau d'Harry. La douleur dans son front n'était plus supportable. Harry luttait contre les larmes et cette vague de désespoir qui le submergeait soudain.

- Il faut en finir… murmura-t-il.

- Tu as raison… finissons-en… répondit Voldemort. Je te tuerai donc, puisqu'il doit en être ainsi…

….

Harry sentit les os sous ses doigts se dissoudre et les deux points rouges disparurent. Harry ferma son esprit.

- Vous avez oublié ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous avez voulu me posséder, Tom ? Vous n'avez pas supporté l'épreuve...

- Toi non plus, Potter… Mais rassure-toi, cela ne durera pas assez longtemps pour me causer quelque désagrément que ce soit… Comment comptes-tu m'emmener vers la mort à présent ?

….

Le rire emplissait Harry tout entier. C'était glacé et désagréable. Il sentait s'insinuer dans son esprit la présence froide de Voldemort. Et il sentait aussi le malaise de son ennemi. _Il_ s'imaginait sans doute que ce serait facile, qu'il trouverait Harry abattu et faible ; qu'il ne ferait de lui qu'une bouchée, comme le prétendait Malefoy. Il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à autant de résistance, ni de détermination.

….

La douleur dans son corps était doublée par celle que ressentait Voldemort. Lui faire mal, pour le mettre à sa merci, pour atteindre son esprit, c'était ce que cherchait le seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se décida brusquement. Algie Londubat avait raison, ce serait un combat de l'esprit.

….

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de transe dans des conditions aussi extrêmes. Il se laissa d'abord tomber à genoux. Il entendit un cri de victoire et il eut envie de rire. Il serra ses mains sur ses poches et il sentit sous ses doigts la forme de l'épingle dorée qu'il devait porter pour le bal. Il eut conscience que son corps tombait en avant tandis qu'il emportait dans son esprit l'image d'un phénix doré et l'odeur de l'écharpe d'Ellen.

Ellen McGregor remontait des dortoirs, poussant en avant le corps stupéfixé et entravé de la fille qui avait tenté d'attaquer Grenouille pour lui prendre sa baguette. Betsie n'était pas remise de sa frayeur et s'accrochait au manteau qu'Ellie n'avait toujours pas retiré. La petite avait cru que la fille était morte –qu'elle l'avait tuée- quand elle était tombée sur son amie Natalie. Natalie s'était mise à hurler et elle, elle avait eu peur de voir les autres salamandres se jeter sur elle à leur tour.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les quatre salamandres n'avaient rien tenté contre elle et Natalie. Elles étaient plus nombreuses. Elles étaient plus âgées et plus fortes aussi, physiquement. Et leur main, à toutes les deux, petites Deuxième Année effarées, tremblait. Quelle menace pouvait être leur baguette tendue ? Natalie pleurait de douleur et elle, elle était incapable de prononcer un son…

….

Ellie bouscula la petite encore stupéfaite. La surprise de voir la préfète confier la baguette de Natalie à l'une des filles pour qu'elle lui fît une attelle et la faire léviter pour monter les escaliers ne passait pas. Et quand elle vit les deux Trolls en liberté, Nott qui leur donnait des ordres pour rassembler les Salamandres attachés, Archer et Grayson qui s'occupaient des blessés – des Salamandres qui n'étaient pas entravés et qui avaient retrouvé une baguette… ; Quand Ellie lui fit lâcher le pan de son manteau pour la laisser au milieu de la pièce dévastée… elle se mit à pleurer.

Andy Archer se tourna vers elle :

- Hé Grenouille ! fit-il. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de flancher … Ça ne fait que commencer !

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! renifla Betsie.

Archer la fit asseoir à côté de lui :

- Et rater le bouquet final ? Allons, Betsie… Tu imagines, dans dix ou vingt ans, quand on parlera de cette nuit comme de celle qui aura vu la fin du maître des ténèbres, tu pourras dire : j'y étais !

- Et si on peut pas le dire, on aura toujours nos noms sur un mémorial dans la salle des Trophées ! ajouta Bobbins.

Tous relevèrent la tête vers lui, avec une grimace dégoûtée, et Archer se retrouva avec une petite fille en larmes sur les bras, dont il ne savait que faire.

- Si on s'en sort, Fergus, tu me paieras ça ! menaça-t-il.

….

Devant la porte de la salle commune, Ellie détourna son attention de ses camardes et de Grenouille pour retenir Nott par la manche de sa robe.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Trouver Malefoy avant qu'il ne me trouve… répondit Nott après une hésitation.

Ellen ne le lâchait pas cependant.

- Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire tout seul…

- Il n'est pas tout seul.

Gregory Goyle vint se placer derrière Nott, et Crabbe le suivit de peu.

- Vincent et moi, on a aussi un compte à régler avec Drago, dit Goyle.

- Tu nous as promis la vengeance… gronda Crabbe.

Ellen se retourna vivement vers lui.

- Et vous vous vengerez aussi des mangemorts qui accompagneront Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle acerbement.

- Elle a raison, répondit Nott plus posé. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec moi.

Crabbe et Goyle s'entreregardèrent.

- Oui, nous le sommes… dit Goyle avec répugnance et Crabbe baissa la tête.

….

Nott s'éloignait vers la sortie, sans laisser à Ellie le temps d'argumenter davantage, lorsque la s'ouvrit brutalement. Tous les Serpentard eurent leur baguette en main au moment où le professeur Vector passait le seuil, la sienne brandie également.

- Tout va bien ! cria-t-il derrière son épaule, juste avant que Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan ne fissent leur apparition dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

….

Neville se précipita vers Ellie.

- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Je vais bien, Neville, lui sourit-elle.

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Ellen lui sourit encore, un peu triste.

- Dumbledore est venu le chercher, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Je ne sais pas où ils sont partis.

….

Cependant, Finnigan manifestait par un long sifflement impressionné sa stupeur devant l'étendue des dégâts. Dean s'avança également, visiblement intéressé par le décor de la pièce. Il marcha sur Wilford, et assura à Vector qui le réprimandait, que c'était tout à fait involontaire.

Le professeur Vector commanda à chacun de se préparer à le suivre jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Bobbins en montrant d'un geste dédaigneux les corps étendus par terre.

- Réveillez-les, commanda Vector. Et détachez-les.

Il y eut un murmure parmi les Serpentard.

- Ils se déplaceront plus vite sur leurs propres jambes, leur assura le professeur.

- On peut quand même laisser leurs mains attachées… ronchonna Bobbins. On s'est donné du mal pour les entraver, professeur…

Vector eut l'air de réfléchir un instant. Il haussa une épaule sur une moue d'acceptation.

- Je suppose que cela ne les empêchera pas de marcher… Après tout, ce sont vos prisonniers…

Il se tourna vers Nott qui soutint son regard.

- Monsieur Nott… dit-il. Je suis heureux de vous trouver ici…

- Qu'y a-t-il de surprenant à trouver un Serpentard dans sa salle commune, Monsieur, répondit Nott avec un regard peu amène sur les Gryffondor qui aidaient les blessés à se tenir debout.

Il fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et Goyle qui se hâtèrent d'aller déloger Finnigan et Thomas. Ils n'osèrent cependant bousculer de même le neveu de leur directeur de Maison et Neville put continuer à consoler Betsie tandis qu'Archer disparaissait prestement.

….

Ramenés à la réalité, si ce n'était à la conscience, les Salamandres reprenaient rudement connaissance. Vector les faisait tous se hâter.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Il nous faut atteindre la grande salle dans les meilleurs délais… Rangez-vous, je vous prie. Silence dans les rangs et pas de mouvements suspects…

- On n'a qu'à les faire marcher devant, Monsieur, suggéra Bobbins en montrant les Salamandres encore sonnées pour la plupart.

- Monsieur Bobbins ! soupira Vector en secouant la tête. Vous croyez vraiment que cela arrêterait les mangemorts du seigneur des ténèbres ?

Les Salamandres baissèrent tous la tête, un peu nauséeux, et tout à fait conscients que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du mal au crâne qui persistait depuis leur réveil.

….

Ellie retint Neville auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- On a volé ses clés à Rusard…

- Il a dit qui ?

- Il est mort, Ellie…

- Et les portes étaient ouvertes ?

Neville hocha la tête.

- Dumbledore et Flitwick les ont refermées magiquement, mais elles ne tiendront pas autant que si nous avions les clés…

Ellen essaya de rester impassible.

- Dumbledore, as-tu dit ? répéta-t-elle. Il est ici ?

Et comme Neville hochait la tête, elle reprit :

- Alors cela veut dire que Harry est tout seul.

Neville prit le bras de la jeune fille alors que tous se mettaient en route et passaient en silence la porte de la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Non, Ellie… Non, il n'est pas seul. Nous sommes tous avec lui, comme il est avec nous.

Il serra sa main sur son poignet.

- Neville, dit-elle encore d'une voix basse. J'ai peur.

Neville ne répondit pas. Il tourna la tête vers le fond du convoi. Nott et les deux Trolls fermaient la marche. Il leur trouva des airs de conspirateurs. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main un peu plus fort et s'efforça de ne pas perdre de vue la silhouette du professeur Vector qui ouvrait le chemin, avec Archer et Bobbins.

Une épaisse fumée s'élevait au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite. Le ciel rougeoyait au fond de l'horizon et le vent portait une odeur âcre.

- La Forêt brûle, murmura Lee Jordan d'une voix assourdie par le passe-montagne sombre qu'il portait.

George détourna les yeux de la multiplette qu'il fixait sur la brume du lac.

- Oui… dit-il simplement.

Il s'interrompit dans son geste alors qu'il remettait les jumelles à ses yeux.

- Tu entends ? chuchota-t-il à son tour.

- On dirait que la terre tremble… Cela vient de la Forêt !

George tourna les lunettes vers l'orée de la forêt mais rien ne venait de la nuit.

- C'est le vent, Lee… C'est le vent.

Il se retourna vers le lac. Au travers des verres de sa multiplette, il aurait presque pu toucher la brume qui montait de la surface invisible de l'eau. Elle prit soudain la même teinte enflammée que le ciel au dessus de la forêt.

- Tenez-vous prêts ! commanda George.

Un mouvement dans l'ombre sous le saule cogneur lui assura qu'il avait été obéit. Lui-même installa sur son front une paire de lunettes de moto. Il regarda un instant les capuchons des mangemorts sortir de la brume et mettre pied à terre sur la berge du lac avant de descendre les lunettes sur ses yeux.

….

Le bruit de la forêt s'amplifiait. George entendit Lee Jordan murmurer que le vent seul ne faisait pas autant de bruit. C'était un piétinement qui emplissait la nuit rendue plus noire par le port des lunettes spéciales.

- Pourquoi ne lancent-ils pas encore les fusées ? s'impatientait Jordan.

- Laisse-les venir… murmura George. Walters sait ce qu'il fait, Lee… il en sort encore de la brume…

- On aurait du couler les barques…

- Ils seraient venus par un autre moyen, Lee… Chut, maintenant… Il n'est plus temps…

….

Un sifflement monta dans le ciel, puis un autre et encore d'autres.

- Attention ! fit George.

Il pointa sa baguette au moment où plusieurs explosions couvraient les cris de surprise des mangemorts. Le parc fut illuminé comme en un plein jour d'été. Une clameur vint du perron et de derrière les serres.

George entraîna ses hommes vers le château, la baguette crachant des éclairs rouges et sa bouche hurlant des incantations furieuses.

Drago Malefoy avait froid. Il était immobile dans la nuit et il n'avait pas songé à prendre son manteau. Il n'avait pas prévu, il est vrai, qu'il ferait le pied de grue caché derrière l'entrée du jardin. Il avait beau scruter l'obscurité, il ne voyait toujours pas arriver son maître et ceux qui devaient semer la terreur dans le château. Et rien non plus ne venait du château qui lui fît penser que ses partisans tenaient le rôle qu'il leur avait assigné.

Il se mit à l'abri du vent derrière une haie. Il avait une odeur étrange, qui prenait à la gorge. Comme une odeur d'incendie. La nuit était rouge. Et il se répétait que c'étaient des signes. D'excellents signes. Et que si la nuit n'avait pas été si noire, on eût pu lire dans les étoiles la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa propre victoire. Il se mit à trembler, autant d'excitation que de froid. Sa main crispée sur sa baguette lui faisait mal. Il était impatient. Oui, impatient. Il avait pris un peu d'avance sur l'horaire. C'était normal qu'il dût attendre. Mais au final, son impatience serait payante. Ce serait lui qui ouvrirait les portes. Ce serait lui qui conduirait les lieutenants du maître. Ce serait lui qui les mènerait à Potter. Cet imbécile se cachait sans doute dans l'école. Personne n'avait quitté le château, il en était certain. Et il savait comment le faire sortir de son trou. Oui… Il savait exactement comment le faire venir à lui…

…..

…..

La tête pleine de rêves violents, il n'entendit que vaguement le tumulte de la forêt. Un sifflement monta dans le ciel, puis un autre. Malefoy sortit de son abri. Enfin ! Ils étaient là ! Et la fête allait vraiment commencer ! Une fusée laissa une trace rouge dans la nuit. Des étincelles multicolores s'élevaient en une ligne parallèle. Il réalisa que des torches trouaient la brume. Oui, _ils_ étaient là, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls !

Drago Malefoy vit bouger des ombres derrière les serres. Et d'autres encore sous le perron du château. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Qui étaient ces ombres, il l'ignorait. Des aurors du ministère, sans doute… Ou plus probablement des membres de ce stupide Ordre du Phénix. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été le seul à anticiper. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait rentrer au château. Pas tout seul, en tous cas. Et il ne pouvait rester là, à la vue de tous.

….

La cabane d'Hagrid était à portée de course. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur. La demi créature qui leur faisait les cours avait levé le camp. Malefoy se mit à courir vers la maisonnette. Quand il aurait pris la mesure des évènements, il serait temps alors de se montrer. Oui, il pourrait bien mieux réfléchir à l'abri. Il fut stoppé en pleine course par une fulgurante lueur qui lui fit mal aux yeux en même temps qu'une explosion secouait le parc. Il resta quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des siècles, immobile sur le sentier, le temps que sa vue se réhabituât à la lumière. Il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'appentis d'Hagrid sans se retourner. Il s'accroupit derrière le tas de bois.

La Forêt était face à lui. Il lui sembla que les arbres frémissaient et il sentit sous ses pieds un tremblement de plus en plus violent. Une vague de panique le saisit. La lumière baissait peu à peu et cela ne le rassura pas.

Malefoy vit sortir du sous bois la course désordonnée de robes noires et de capuchons de travers. Une horde de Centaures s'arrêta à l'orée de la Forêt. Ils levèrent leurs arcs dans un même geste de menace. Drago, dans un mouvement de recul instinctif, tomba à terre. Les mangemorts se précipitaient vers lui dans une confusion paniquée.

La lisière vibra d'un long appel sauvage, et de trépignements farouches. Le sifflement des flèches se perdit dans le bruit de la bataille qui se déroulait déjà dans le parc. Les Centaures brandirent leurs arcs dans un geste de victoire, puis ils firent demi tour et leur galop roula sous les frondaisons comme un tonnerre qui s'éloignait.


	112. Chapitre 191 : La Peur et l'Effroi

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ah oui... Le bon vieux principe de précaution :

Avertissement : On est toujours en pleine bataille... donc on s'attend au pire... et on a peut-être raison...

* * *

**Chapitre 191**

**La Peur et l'Effroi**

La première chose à laquelle pensa Ron en reprenant conscience, fut que l'au-delà sentait la poudre. La deuxième, qu'il ignorait que les fantômes avaient de l'odorat. Et la troisième que cela faisait très mal d'être mort.

Ensuite, il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit la Marque des Ténèbres sur sa robe. Malefoy avait disparu. Le laboratoire était sens dessus dessous. Et Hermione gisait à côté de lui. Sa main inerte avait lâché la sienne.

Il se redressa vivement, malgré le vertige et la douleur dans tout son corps. Il se précipita sur elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Il ne sentait sous ses doigts aucun pouls à sa gorge et quand il se pencha sur son cœur, il ne put entendre son souffle, tant son cœur battait à ses tempes.

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, incapable de retenir les sanglots qui montaient à sa gorge.

- Non ! cria-t-il. Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Non !

Il écarta les mèches de son visage et caressa la joue pustuleuse. Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de l'aveugler. Il l'avait perdue deux fois en une seule journée. Il lui avait suffi de quelques heures pour tout gâcher une fois de plus. Et pourtant…

Il la pressa contre lui dans un geste de colère et de révolte.

- Hermione ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi… Hermione… Je t'en prie… Non !

Il répétait son nom. Il la berçait dans un balancement douloureux. Il n'avait plus conscience d'avoir mal. Il avait l'esprit vide. Et peu à peu s'imposait à lui l'image de Malefoy pointant les baguettes sur eux. Son chagrin faisait place à une rage froide qui l'envahit tout entier. Malefoy allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione.

Il la déposa doucement au sol, caressa longuement sa main tordue avant d'embrasser les doigts déformés. La mort n'était pas un châtiment suffisant pour Malefoy. Il devait souffrir autant qu'il l'avait faite souffrir. Non. Autant que lui souffrait. Il se pencha sur l'oreille désormais sourde à tous les mots qu'il pourrait lui murmurer.

- Je te jure que je le retrouverai. Je te jure qu'il ne profitera pas longtemps de sa victoire, quelle que soit l'issue de la bataille.

Il embrassa les cheveux embroussaillés et appuya son front sur la tempe froide. Une nouvelle vague de désespoir le submergea brutalement avant de disparaître comme elle était venue. Elle lui laissait des larmes plein les yeux et une douleur lancinante au cœur.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime. Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça.

Il chercha la bague dans sa poche, avec fébrilité. Et lorsqu'il la trouva, il la passa au doigt d'Hermione.

Puis il se releva et chercha dans les débris de verre et les livres éparpillés une baguette dont il pût faire usage pour rendre à Hermione une apparence moins hideuse. Il trouva deux morceaux de bois à demi consumés, dont les cendres se mêlaient au sol. Il reconnut sa baguette et celle d'Hermione.

Alors il essuya ses yeux dans un reniflement et jeta un dernier regard vers Hermione étendue. Il marcha vers la porte et s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours son badge de préfet à la poitrine. Il l'arracha d'un geste sec et le jeta parmi les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Il murmura Nox ! et la lumière baissa dans la pièce. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le professeur Vector pressait le pas. Les élèves ne parlaient pas. Le silence de l'école les impressionnait. Ils auraient du être rassurés. Les combats n'avaient pas encore commencé. Mais c'était un calme oppressant. Un silence de tombeau. Et l'écho de leurs pas les faisait frissonner. Neville tourna pour la énième fois la tête vers l'arrière du cortège. Vector faisait avancer les Salamandres à force de « hâtez-vous ! si vous ne voulez servir de cible à ceux que vous attendiez avec tant d'impatience ! »

Wilford traînait les pieds et jetait des regards à la fois apeurés et malveillants sur Théodore Nott. Goyle le poussait en avant régulièrement, pour le faire marcher plus vite.

- Est-ce que tous les Serpentard sont dans la Grande Salle ? s'inquiéta Ellen à voix basse auprès de Neville.

- Il semblerait que oui, à présent que nous vous avons récupérés… Enfin… Il manque Malefoy et je n'ai pas vu Zabini parmi les Salamandres prisonniers…

Ellie fit une grimace :

- Oh ! Il n'est pas là… Il… est à l'abri… et hors d'état de nuire également ! Je parle de Zabini, bien sûr… Malefoy j'ignore où il est…

- Moi aussi, soupira Neville. Il semble que personne ne sache où il est… Il a berné les fantômes, cette fois encore. Et il a disparu de la circulation.

- Est-ce que Ginny est en sécurité ? demanda Ellen.

- Je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles depuis midi.

- Luna ?

- Nous étions ensemble dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons quand le professeur Vector est venu nous chercher pour nous réunir dans le réfectoire, mais elle a voulu rejoindre les cuisines avec les Serdaigle…

- Les cuisines ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda Ellie.

- Il semble que la direction ait jugé que c'était l'endroit idéal pour envoyer les élèves en lieu sûr…

Ellie hocha la tête, d'un air dubitatif, mais ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet :

- Et les autres ? Hermione et Ron ?

Neville secoua la tête :

- Pas de nouvelles de Ron depuis qu'il a foncé chez Krum ! soupira-t-il. Ni d'Hermione, d'ailleurs…

Un sifflement étrange déchira le silence. Grenouille poussa un petit cri. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte entrouverte de la salle de classe de Firenze. Vector l'ouvrit d'un geste précautionneux de la baguette. A travers les verrières de la salle, ils virent monter dans la nuit noire deux traces étincelantes. Le professeur incita les jeunes gens à gagner la Grande Salle au plus vite. Ils l'entendirent refermer la porte d'un Collaporta fébrile.

- Dépêchez-vous ! commanda-t-il en fermant la marche.

Les élèves se mirent à courir presque malgré eux. Goyle souleva Wilford par le col de sa robe pour le faire avancer plus vite. Bobbins se mit à courir en avant, Natalie et sa jambe cassée à bout de bras. Les blessés se retrouvèrent en queue de peloton, encadrés par Dean Thomas et Finnigan.

- On ne panique pas ! On ne panique pas ! recommandait ce dernier sur un ton affolé.

Il y eut une explosion qui vint du dehors, à peine assourdie.

- Maintenant, on peut paniquer ! cria Crabbe en attrapant Grenouille sous un bras et le poignet d'Ellie de l'autre main, pour les entraîner toutes les deux vers la Grande Salle.

Ceux qui le purent se précipitèrent vers les portes du réfectoire. Vector resta avec les autres. Archer, Nott, Thomas, Finnigan et Neville se chargèrent de soutenir les blessés pour les faire marcher plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était, Monsieur ? demanda Nott à Vector.

- Le début du feu d'artifice, Nott… Les éclairs de couleur ne vont pas manquer.

- Chouette ! fit Archer. J'ai promis à la petite Betsie un superbe bouquet final. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur, je ne voudrais pas passer pour un fumiste…

- Tu es un Serpentard, Archer, lui rappela Nott avec un sourire goguenard. Tu es forcément trompeur et déloyal…

Il glissa en même temps un regard vers les trois Gryffondor qui les accompagnaient.

- A qui la faute ? insinua Archer sur un ton acerbe.

Nott haussa les épaules alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle qu'Ellen McGregor leur ouvrait précipitamment.

Elle les fit entrer très vite dans la salle illuminée de bougies. Le sapin décoré étincelait, les tables étaient disposées pour le bal, ornées de rubans rouges et verts. Le couvert était mis pour une fête qui n'aurait pas lieu. La cheminée flambait, mais d'un feu factice.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vector alors que Londubat tentait de joindre en vain quelqu'un dans un miroir.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore connectés au réseau, expliqua le professeur Sinistra, soucieuse.

- Dumbledore ne peut-il aller voir ce qui se passe ? demanda Vector.

- Pour l'instant, il est allé chercher Sybille ! soupira Sinistra.

- Et madame Pomfresh ?

- Elle est aux cuisines, avec Minerva. Mais j'ignore si leur cheminée a pu être connectée.

- Il faut se préparer à combattre, Isidra… dit Vector. Ils sont déjà dans le parc.

- Nous le savons, tenta de le calmer Sinistra. Mais ils ne sont pas seuls…

Vector haussa les épaules.

- J'ai fermé la porte de la classe du Centaure, dit-il. La verrière ne sera pas un obstacle pour eux. J'avais pourtant dit à Dumbledore que c'était une erreur de conserver cette pièce en l'état après Halloween…

- Le Professeur Londubat a fermé également l'antichambre, ajouta Sinistra en montrant la porte par où sortaient les Première Année le premier soir de l'année scolaire.

- Nous sommes pris au piège, murmura Vector. Nous aurions du descendre tous aux cuisines quand il en était encore temps… La place est plus facile à tenir.

Sinistra mit sa main sur le bras du professeur d'Arithmancie. Elle désigna d'un regard discret les élèves qui les écoutaient.

- Gervase, voyons…

Vector se tut brusquement. Sur un ton bourru, il fit reculer tout le monde vers la grande cheminée où Londubat comptait ses élèves. Le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard eut l'air satisfait. Il constata que les blessés ne l'étaient pas grièvement et ne fit aucun commentaire sur les prisonniers. Il jeta un œil sur les lentilles que lui tendait le professeur d'Astronomie et se tourna résolument vers les jeunes gens attentifs.

- Nous avons un peu de retard sur l'horaire, commença-t-il avec un sourire un peu amer. Il nous faudrait gagner un peu de temps…

Vector s'avança résolument vers la porte.

- Il faut tenir le Hall, mais aussi mettre des sentinelles en poste dans le couloir. S'ils éprouvent de la difficulté à percer par la grande porte, ils chercheront à entrer par tous les moyens et la verrière de la classe de divination est un endroit particulièrement vulnérable…

Londubat hocha la tête.

- Nous connaissons tous vos réserves sur les cours de divination, Gervase, répondit Algie avec un sourire. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez raison sur ce point : la classe de Firenze est une position qu'il faudra tenir le plus longtemps possible. Voulez-vous vous en charger ?

Archer et Bobbins bondirent auprès du professeur d'Arithmancie.

- Nous vous accompagnons, Monsieur.

Nott s'avança à son tour, plus flegmatique.

- Je viens aussi…

Aussitôt Crabbe et Goyle lui emboîtèrent le pas. Vector hésita. Il échangea un regard avec Londubat.

- Je me porte garant pour eux, Monsieur, dit Nott sans sourciller.

- On n'a pas l'intention de vous faire d'entourloupe, affirma Goyle. On sait bien que si on s'en sort –pour de vrai, hein, pas pour cirer les pompes de Malefoy- on ira droit à Azkaban si on reste à se croiser les pouces…

- Ouais… approuva Crabbe d'un air farouche. Et on veut aussi mettre la main sur Drago Malefoy. J'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile.

Vector hésitait encore lorsque l'un des Salamandres tendit ses mains attachées vers Londubat.

- Détachez-moi, dit-il sur un ton agité. Et donnez-moi une baguette qui soit digne de ce nom ! Je veux pas finir comme un vulgaire saucisson. Et je veux pas non plus aller à Azkaban ! je jure que je ne m'en servirai que pour me défendre.

- Drago vous fera payer cher cette trahison ! cracha alors Wilford.

- Drago Malefoy ! grimaça un autre ancien salamandre. Où est-il à présent ? Où est tout ce qu'il avait promis ? Tout ce qu'il sait dire c'est le _Maître_ vous récompensera ! Le _Maître_ vous punira ! Si on a échappé à Azkaban une première fois, ce n'est pas grâce à lui ! C'est grâce à Londubat ! Moi je ferais ce que Londubat dira. Et s'il dit qu'il faut aller se battre dans la classe du Centaure, j'irai dans la classe du Centaure.

Vector marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte.

- Algie, la décision vous appartient donc. Faites vite !

D'un geste du menton, Algie Londubat ordonna qu'on détachât ceux qui étaient prêts à changer de camp. Il leur fit rendre leur baguette par Archer qui la leur fit passer avec réticences.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Andy, le rassura Ellie McGregor. Je les ai à l'œil, au premier geste suspect, je les mets hors course !

- Tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna le garçon.

Elle tourna la tête vers les plus jeunes qui se serraient les uns contre les autres près de la cheminée.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur eux.

- Il y a assez de monde pour cela… fit Archer en désignant les élèves des autres Maisons.

- Tu oublies qu'on doit tenir le grand hall, Andy. Et il faut aussi que quelqu'un de compétent reste ici…

Elle releva le menton. Il montra du doigt le badge des Phénix sur la robe noire.

- Il y a trop de Gryffondor autour de toi, Ellie…

Elle lui sourit :

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je reste. Seul les Serpentard peuvent veiller sur les Serpentard…

Andy Archer rejoignit le groupe que Londubat venait de désigner pour suivre le professeur Vector. Les Salamandres tout juste repenties, il les garda dans la salle. Quant à ceux qui refusèrent de changer de camp, il les rassembla près de la cheminée, et ils bénéficièrent de la part des autres élèves d'une surveillance tacite et farouche.

Vector ouvrait la porte lorsque Dumbledore se présenta sur le seuil de la Grande Salle.

- Merci, Gervase… dit celui-ci en poussant à l'intérieur le corps de Sybille Trelawney qui lévitait à côté de lui.

Il la remit au sol et leva le sortilège qui la tenait immobile.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! se mit-elle à hurler en gesticulant. Je me plaindrai ! Je vous ferai un pro…

- Silencio ! trancha Dumbledore. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, Sybille, quand vous serez en mesure de quitter cette école sans risquer un avada kédavra. Je vous ai avertie ! Ou vous me suiviez de votre plein gré, ou je me voyais obligé d'employer des moyens que je réprouve.

Il lui montra la cheminée d'un geste autoritaire et le professeur de divination ne put qu'obéir, d'un air furibond.

Londubat informa le directeur de ses intentions et Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Je me rends au Ministère immédiatement pour voir ce qui se passe. Dès que je reviens, je prêterai main forte dans le grand hall. Je le traverse à l'instant : on se bat sur le parvis mais les portes tiennent encore.

Il y eut un murmure parmi les élèves. _On _se battait ? _Qui_ se battait ? Puisque tout le monde était à l'intérieur… Dumbledore ne donna pas plus d'explications. Il leva le bras, le phénix apparut et ils disparurent dans la seconde tous les deux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le couloir du deuxième étage était vide. Ron s'attendait à tout sauf à ce silence. Il prit le chemin de l'étage supérieur. Dans un tiroir de son bureau, Hermione conservait les baguettes qu'elle avait récupérées dans le bureau de Goldstein. Il y en aurait une pour lui. Ensuite, il irait à la chasse au Malefoy et il n'y aurait pas de quartier.

Il hâtait le pas sans même s'en rendre compte. Et il se mit à courir dans les couloirs pour ne plus penser qu'à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione. Qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. Il se rua dans le bureau des Préfets, et dans celui d'Hermione.

Il ne remarqua le petit être effrayé que lorsque celui-ci sortit de derrière le fauteuil alors que Ron s'escrimait sur le tiroir qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

- Il faut dire le nom de Celui-Dont-On-ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… siffla l'elfe d'une petite voix plaintive.

- Dobby ? s'étonna Ron. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Le méchant homme du portrait… commença Dobby en levant les mains devant son visage, comme si Ron allait lui envoyer une taloche. Il est venu Square Grimmaurd… Il a dit à Arabella Figg que la bataille avait commencé et qu'elle devait se tenir prête à toute éventualité… Alors j'ai compris que Harry Potter était en danger, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans son dortoir, ni dans la grande salle avec les autres…

- Les autres ? quels autres ? demanda Ron avidement.

- Beaucoup d'autres… Des Serpentard… répondit Dobby avec crainte.

- Ils sont là aussi ? les mangemorts ? Ils sont entrés dans l'école ?

Dobby secoua la tête.

- Dobby ne sait pas…. Dobby ne crois pas… Dobby cherche Harry Potter, ou Hermione Granger…

- Tu ne les trouveras pas, trancha Ron presque durement. Si tout ce que tu dis est vrai, Harry doit être parti à la rencontre de Voldemort…

Il entendit un déclic qui le fit s'interrompre. Le tiroir sur lequel il tirait vint à lui. La boite des baguettes était là. Il en essaya deux ou trois avant de se décider pour une baguette qui sembla lui convenir. Il sentait la puissance de la magie se réveiller dans sa main à son contact.

Il referma la boite et le tiroir. Il releva la tête vers l'elfe qui suivait avec inquiétude chacun de ses gestes.

- Que voulais-tu à Harry ? demanda Ron abruptement.

- Dobby voulait apporter son aide à Harry Potter.

- Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Personne ne peut rien à présent. Mais tu vas m'aider, moi.

Dobby fit une grimace et se tordit les mains. Ron eut un pincement au cœur. Hermione n'aimerait pas qu'il lui parlât ainsi. Il se ressaisit.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Dobby, reprit-il sur un ton moins autoritaire. J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Malefoy…

Dobby frissonna et ouvrit ses grands yeux implorants.

- Veux-tu le chercher pour moi ?

Et comme Dobby ne répondait pas, il fit un effort pour ajouter :

- Il a… fait du mal à Hermione, Dobby. Je dois le trouver. Je dois l'empêcher de faire encore plus de mal, à davantage de monde. Je dois l'empêcher de détruire cette école. Je dois le faire, ou tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à présent n'aura servi à rien. Ou tout ce que pourra faire Harry… Tout ce qu'il aura enduré sera vain… trouve Malefoy, Dobby, et reviens me dire où il est et ce qu'il fait.

Dobby fixait toujours Ron de ses yeux globuleux. Il leva les doigts mais interrompit son geste.

- Hermione Granger est morte ? demanda-t-il.

Ron se détourna sans répondre.

- Ronald Weasley va tuer Drago Malefoy ?

- Cherche-le, Dobby… Le reste ne te concerne pas.

Ron entendit le petit claquement sec et il fut seul dans le bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil d'Hermione. La douleur dans son corps se rappelait à lui. Le souvenir du doloris lui revenait d'autant plus amer qu'il songeait aux larmes d'Hermione. Il sortit du bureau. Cette pièce l'étouffait.

Sur son pupitre dans la salle des préfets, au-dessus de la pile de notes qui attendaient d'être triées depuis la rentrée des classes, il trouva un mot de McGonagall qui enjoignait les préfets à conduire leurs camarades dans les cuisines. Il se demanda si la directrice adjointe n'avait pas perdu la tête. Puis d'un geste brusque, il balaya son bureau de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire voler à travers la pièce, il se tourna vers la table de Malefoy. Il renversa tout ce qu'il trouva dessus. L'encrier se brisa à terre et il cassa en deux les plumes d'oie. Il frappa des deux poings le bureau et les feuilles se mirent à voler autour de lui avant de s'enflammer d'elles-mêmes et de retomber en cendres noires sur sa tête. Il sentait cette rage impuissante qui l'avait saisi dans le laboratoire d'Hermione monter en lui, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, jusqu'à l'enivrer. Qu'allait-il faire de lui à présent ? Qu'allait-il faire de tout cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais su lui dire – ou si mal- et qui le brûlait à présent au plus profond de lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Malefoy se releva lentement en frissonnant. La neige mouillait ses vêtements et l'humidité le traversait jusqu'aux os.

La forêt avait fini de recracher les robes noires. L'obscurité avait à nouveau envahi le parc, et seuls les éclairs verts et rouges des sortilèges traversaient la nuit. Il entendait des cris, des appels, sans reconnaître les voix ou saisir les paroles.

Les mangemorts de la Forêt s'étaient regroupés tout près de la maison d'Hagrid. Malefoy s'avança avec prudence. Il voulait d'abord savoir à qui il avait affaire avant de se faire reconnaître. Et savoir ce qui avait provoqué une telle débandade parmi ses pairs.

Il crut identifier la voix de Rodolphus Lestrange qui comptait les présents. Il s'avança hors de l'abri des haies, et pointa sa baguette vers le ciel invisible.

- Morsmordre ! prononça-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter les mangemorts à peine remis de leur cross-country forestier.

Ils levèrent la tête vers la forme hideuse qui prenait possession de l'espace au dessus d'eux. Dans le parc les bruits de la bataille s'estompèrent un instant et une clameur de victoire s'éleva. Les combats reprirent plus féroces encore.

- Qui est là ? questionna avidement la voix de Lestrange.

- Malefoy ! fit ce dernier avec importance.

Il sortit de l'ombre et les faibles lueurs des baguettes des rescapés de la Forêt mirent sur sa tête une pâle auréole blonde. Un instant de silence immobile surprit les mangemorts. Lestrange leva sa baguette vers le nouveau venu, d'une main incertaine.

- Drago Malefoy, mon oncle, dit le jeune homme qui s'avançait d'un pas sûr.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Rodolphus Lestrange dans un soupir de soulagement. Montre-nous le chemin, mon garçon…

Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il désigna les hommes à terre, qui reprenaient leur souffle et soignaient quelques blessures.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est le Maître ?

- Il s'occupe de Potter, ricana Lestrange. Tu as ouvert les portes ?

- Oui, répondit Malefoy, sans empressement cependant. Mais il semblerait que le chemin soit quelque peu encombré devant le perron. Suivez-moi, j'ai prévu une autre entrée.

Il se redressa dans la nuit. C'était lui qui avait lancé la Marque Noire sur Poudlard. Cette fois, personne n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Et ce serait lui encore qui guiderait les fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres vers l'inaccessible école de Poudlard. Il avait cru reconnaître la peur autant que la stupeur quand il s'était montré. Il allait prouver qu'il était digne du nom des Malefoy et l'ombre de son père cesserait à jamais de se mettre entre lui et la place qui lui revenait.

- Suivez-moi, répéta-t-il avec assurance.

Lestrange fit un geste dans l'ombre et les mangemorts se relevèrent en silence. Malefoy marcha devant. Il traversa les jardins à la tête de la petite troupe, Lestrange sur les talons.

Le mangemort pressait ses hommes. Après la déroute de la Forêt, il était heureux de retrouver le chemin du succès. Et le garçon allait le conduire tout droit à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Des jeunes gens apeurés et quelques professeurs vieillissants ou incapables de faire face à ses hommes entraînés, voilà ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Il s'était arrangé pour que les renforts n'arrivent jamais en Ecosse. Dolohov ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ceux qui se battaient dans le parc. Rabastan s'occupait de Pré-au-Lard. Lui et ses hommes prendraient la forteresse de l'intérieur, par les passages souterrains que Pettigrew leur avait aimablement révélé durant ces derniers moments parmi eux.

Un sourire cruel flotta un instant sur les lèvres de Rodolphus Lestrange. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce Pettigrew. Et Bellatrix non plus. Qui a trahi trahira ! disait-elle. Elle avait un don pour reconnaître la duplicité chez les gens. Chère Bellatrix… Elle lui manquait, vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais faibli durant ces longues années à Azkaban. Elle avait toujours su que le Maître reviendrait. Cette certitude l'avait portée durant presque quinze ans, et elle les avait portés, eux, par la même occasion. La vengeance ! C'était ce qui l'avait sauvée. La vengeance contre ceux qui les avaient envoyés dans cette prison froide et sinistre. Contre ceux qui s'étaient déshonorés en reniant leur Maître. Ceux qui avaient rampé devant Dumbledore. Elle avait toujours su que le Maître viendrait à leur secours. Et elle avait eu raison. Comme elle avait eu raison pour Rogue. Mais les années d'enfermement avaient émoussé sa méfiance et ses réflexes sans doute. Elle s'était laissée surprendre par ce rebut de Pettigrew.

Il l'avait fait avouer lui-même. Il sourit encore au souvenir des supplications de Peter. Le voir souffrir était une douce consolation, pas aussi agréable que d'avoir pris la place du rat auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais une consolation tout de même.

Il suivit son neveu dans l'arrière-cour du château et leurs pas souillaient la neige d'une trace boueuse à travers les jardins vides.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le fit sursauter.

- Ron ! Tu es là ! Ron !

- Ginny ?

La fille vêtue de noir ôta son passe-montagne d'un geste fébrile et ses cheveux ébouriffés tombèrent, plus rouges que jamais sur les vêtements sombres.

- Ginny !

Il ouvrit les bras et sa sœur s'y précipita, en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive ? D'où viens-tu ?

Ginny parut s'apaiser un peu. Elle essuya ses yeux et renifla plusieurs fois avant de répondre à son frère.

- Je viens de Pré-au-Lard. Les Mangemorts y sont… Ho Ron ! Fred et la Brigade sont là-bas !

Elle parlait d'une manière saccadée. Chacun de ses mots étaient entrecoupés de sanglots et elle tressaillait à chaque instant. Ron serra sa tête entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder et reprendre son souffle.

- Ils sont à Pré-au-Lard ? Ils vont venir ?

- Je ne sais pas… Fred a bloqué le passage derrière moi. Il a juste crié le mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage. Ensuite j'ai couru quand les pierres sont tombées derrière moi. Il est resté là-bas, avec les autres… Ron !… Ils ont pris des habitants de Pré-au-Lard et ils les ont mis sous Impérium quand ils ont vu qu'ils n'auraient pas le dessus sur nous… On croyait qu'on les avait tous eus et qu'on pouvait venir porter secours à Poudlard… mais ils nous sont tombés dessus comme ça…

Sa voix montait à nouveau dans les aigus. Ron l'attira contre lui.

- Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Ginny… Est-ce que George était avec Fred ?

- Il était à la Cabane, répondit Ginny accrochée à la robe de son frère. Mais quand on s'apprêtait à prendre le passage secret de la Tête de Sanglier, on les a vus sur la Carte qui arrivaient dans le parc de l'école…

- La carte ? C'est toi qui as la Carte ? Montre-la-moi vite !

- Non ! C'est Fred qui l'a ! Il l'avait à la main pour savoir ce qui se passait ici quand…

Elle fit une grimace qui ne l'empêcha pas de se remettre à pleurer. Ron lui cacha son désappointement. Elle semblait assez bouleversée comme cela.

- Nous savions que nous ne pourrions compter sur personne du dehors, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Fred a agi sagement. Il a fermé un accès. George tient le passage de la Cabane. Il retardera l'entrée des mangemorts dans l'école. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas la carte, nous aurions pu nous rendre compte de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais c'est ainsi. On s'en passera… Tu sais où est Harry ?

Ginny releva un visage étonné vers son frère.

- Il n'apparaissait plus sur la Carte la dernière fois où nous avons regardé… Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici ?

- Non. Je… J'ai été un peu occupé et…

- Où est Hermione ? demanda soudain Ginny. C'est la Préfète en Chef, elle sait toujours tout ! Elle va nous dire quoi faire.

- On ne doit plus compter sur Hermione, Ginny. Il faut qu'on se débrouille tout seuls désormais…

Ginny secoua la tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t'es encore disputé avec elle, c'est ça ? On s'en fiche ! Tu ne comprends pas que la situation est grave et que tes raisons personnelles doivent passer après tout le reste !

- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Ginny, répondit Ron d'une voix froide que démentait son regard bouleversé.

Ginny secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Non ! fit-elle en quittant brusquement les bras de son frère. NON !

- Je te l'avais dit, Ginny. Ton espoir n'était qu'une illusion.

- C'est pour ça que tu te caches ici alors que les autres se battent sans doute ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Ronald Weasley !

Ron se détourna. Il serra les poings.

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, Ginny. Personne n'a à me dire ce que j'ai à faire.

Ginny se mit à lui crier des insultes. Il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle disait.

Il fixait sur le sol les affaires renversées de Malefoy. Dobby tardait. S'il ne le trouvait pas… Si Dobby ne le trouvait pas, il irait lui-même à sa recherche. Il s'avança soudain vers les parchemins éparpillés et se baissa. Il tendit la main vers un papier sur lequel la marque des Ténèbres avait été dessinée. Il s'aperçut que Ginny avait fini par se taire. Elle se tenait derrière lui et se penchait aussi vers la marque. Elle la lui arracha des mains.

- Il faut que je la retrouve… murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as une idée au moins d'où peut bien se trouver tout le monde ?

Ron haussa les épaules :

- Aux cuisines, je suppose…

- Quoi ?

- Aux cuisines ! répéta Ron de mauvaise grâce. En tous cas c'est là que McGonagall voulait qu'on envoie tout le monde.

Un instant, Ginny crut que la douleur égarait son frère. Elle s'approcha de lui et toucha son bras avec gêne.

- Ron… Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit… Comment… est-elle… ?

- Malefoy, dit simplement Ron d'une voix sourde. Dans le labo… Je ne sais pas comment il a pu la surprendre…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il tourna le dos à sa sœur.

- Je crois que je le sais, répondit celle-ci.

Elle jeta un regard sur la marque et frissonna.

- Quand j'étais dans le laboratoire avant de partir, j'ai vu sur la carte Ida Norton qui suivait Hermione. Et je l'ai croisée alors que j'étais sous la cape d'invisibilité… J'étais loin de me douter alors que…

Elle s'interrompit dans un soupir.

- Que quoi ? insista Ron.

- C'est elle qui faisait passer son courrier à Malefoy…

- Non ! fit Ron, péremptoire.

- Je crains que oui, Ronnie. Fred et moi, nous l'avons vue dans le bureau de Goldstein…

- Je n'y crois pas… murmura Ron. Elle est si… insignifiante…

- Oui… approuva Ginny. Assez en tous cas pour passer inaperçue. Elle n'était pas engagée avec nous, mais elle n'a jamais montré qu'elle était contre nous. Elle n'a jamais fait voir non plus qu'elle soutenait les Salamandres…

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être sous Impérium ?

- Cela t'arrangerait de le croire, n'est-ce pas… Et j'ai voulu le croire aussi. Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait que sa famille aussi soit sous Impérium. Car je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envoyé directement son courrier à Voldemort en personne…

Ron frotta ses yeux fatigués.

- Il faut qu'on la trouve aussi. Elle a peut-être une autre mission que Malefoy lui aura confiée…

Ginny serra sa main sur le poignet de son frère.

- Ca, je m'en occupe personnellement, Ronnie. Tu vas trouver Malefoy ?

Ron hocha la tête en silence.

- J'attends Dobby. Il va me dire où il est, et quand je l'aurai trouvé… personne ne m'empêchera de venger Hermione.

Ginny renonça à parler. Elle se contenta de serrer Ron contre elle.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle.

- Toujours dans le labo. Il ne faut pas qu'on la trouve. Pas comme ça. Quand j'en aurai fini avec Malefoy, je retournerai effacer tout ce qu'il lui a fait.

Il y eut un claquement sec derrière eux et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers Dobby.

- Dobby a trouvé Drago Malefoy…

- Conduis-moi à lui, commanda Ron.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Tu as ramené la cape ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Elle est restée avec Fred et la Carte.

- Tant pis, marmonna Ron. On s'en passera aussi.

Il interrogea Dobby d'un signe du menton :

- Où est-il ?

- Dehors… répondit Dobby en tremblant.

- Seul ?

- Non…

- Bien. Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile…

Ginny voulut le retenir. Il lui fit lâcher son bras sans un mot. Ils sortirent du bureau des préfets tous les deux, Dobby trottant sur leurs talons.

Ils passèrent devant la porte du laboratoire sans que Ron ne tournât la tête vers elle. Ginny sentit ses jambes flageoler et elle se força à fixer le dos de son frère qui marchait devant elle à grands pas décidés. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier du deuxième étage, Dobby s'arrêta brusquement. Il tendit son oreille tombante vers l'escalier et retint Ron qui s'apprêtait à descendre.

- Il y a du bruit en bas ! dit-il d'une voix épouvantée.

Ron descendit quelques marches et se pencha par-dessus la rampe. Il ne vit pas grand-chose de ce qui se passait en bas, mais il entendit clairement des cris et des déflagrations mêlés en un brouhaha qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Il remonta très vite.

- On se bat dans le hall ! annonça-t-il.

- Alors cela signifie que Malefoy n'est plus dehors, conclut Ginny.

Dobby se cacha les yeux de ses mains ;

- Tant mieux, fit Ron sobrement. Il sera plus facile à trouver. Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on prête main forte à nos camarades.

- Ron et Ginny Weasley vont se faire massacrer, geignit Dobby.

- On ne va pas descendre avec tambours et trompettes, stupide…

Ron s'interrompit.

- On va se placer sur le palier et évaluer la situation d'abord, reprit-il.

Il fit un signe à Ginny et ils descendirent sans bruit jusqu'au palier entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage, à l'endroit même où Malefoy s'était tenu durant toute la matinée. Ils se cachèrent derrière la rampe de manière à observer le rez-de-chaussée.

- On se croirait revenus à Halloween, chuchota Ginny tout en jetant un œil sur la bataille en bas.

Les grandes portes étaient entrouvertes et le vent glacé de la nuit faisait vaciller les lumières du grand lustre. Les ombres se heurtaient tout en bas. Capuches sombres contre silhouettes noires et les éclairs fusaient de partout à la fois. Ron marmonnait tout en tordant sa tête pour apercevoir chaque angle de la pièce. Il mit vivement la main à la poche de son pantalon et sortit son miroir. Ginny l'arrêta.

- Tu ne penses pas appeler Harry maintenant ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Ron haussa les épaules. Il appela Dobby et lui réclama la ficelle qui lui servait de ceinture. L'elfe obéit avec circonspection. Et tout aussi sceptique, il regarda Ronald Weasley entourer le miroir d'un nœud coulant qu'il serra et assura d'un sortilège. Ensuite il fit descendre lentement le miroir contre le mur, entre les colonnes de la rampe.

- Ginny ! chuchota-t-il sur un ton impératif. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Ginny remit ses cheveux rouges sous la cagoule noire et se glissa jusqu'aux premières marches de l'escalier. Elle fit signe à son frère de laisser filer la ficelle de quelques centimètres pour avoir une vue sur le renfoncement sous l'escalier, qui donnait vers le corridor des jardins.

Elle remonta très vite tandis que Ron récupérait le miroir.

- Malefoy ! souffla Ginny. Et des mangemorts. Ils lancent des sortilèges vers ceux qui se battent dans le hall…

- Oui, ils couvrent ceux qui entrent par la grande porte sans risquer de se faire repérer par les défenseurs du rez-de-chaussée. Et ils interdisent l'accès aux oubliettes et aux cuisines… ! Regarde là-bas, entre le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et la porte qui donne dans la pièce des Première Années…

Ginny suivit la direction que montrait le doigt de son frère.

- Neville ! cria-t-elle. Atten…

Ron lui colla sa main sur la bouche.

- Tais-toi donc ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer !

Elle ôta vivement la main de Ron sur sa bouche.

- On est venus pour les aider ! Et toi tu m'empêches de…

- Neville se débrouille très bien tout seul… Et tu les aiderais vachement en te faisant tirer dessus !

Il se tourna vers Dobby une fois de plus.

- Descends aux cuisines, Dobby… il faut que tu préviennes les professeurs qui s'y trouvent qu'on a besoin de renforts ici. Tu leur dis que Ginny et moi sommes sur le palier et qu'on leur offre un soutien aérien, mais qu'on n'est que deux et qu'on ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant…

- Ronald Weasley a aussi besoin de renforts ? demanda Dobby.

- Oui… mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire pour faire monter ici une quinzaine des nôtres sans attirer l'attention, Dobby… soupira Ron. Va vite, je t'en prie.

Dobby claqua des doigts et disparut. Ron revint se blottir contre Ginny.

- Tu as de la poudre d'Estourbinette sur toi ? questionna-t-il.

- Non, j'ai tout utilisé à la Tête de Sanglier… Et toi ? tu as la tienne ?

- J'ai tout lancé sur Malefoy quand…

Ginny sentit Ron se tasser brusquement à côté d'elle.

Il se reprit très vite et lui montra le hall au travers des piliers.

- Regarde ! La brigade a pris la place de Neville et des gars devant la porte de la petite salle. Et eux ils essaient de venir se mettre à l'abri du côté de chez les Poufsouffle… et peut-être de tenir le couloir du rez-de-chaussée…

- On ne peut pas descendre les aider ?

- On serait des cibles trop faciles… On reste ici et on couvre les gars… Prends ma place, tu auras un meilleur angle.

- Et toi ? s'inquiéta Ginny tandis qu'ils échangeaient leurs places.

- Je serai sur la première marche…

- Ron !

Ron lui fit signe de se taire.

- Expelliarmus, Ginny ! C'est plus efficace à cette distance…

- Les Chauve-Furie également ! répondit Ginny.

Ron se glissa jusqu'à la première marche et se colla à la rampe pour passer inaperçu. Les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux, et il en venait encore par la porte sous l'escalier. George criait des ordres mais sa voix se perdait dans les échos du Grand Hall. Ron tendit sa baguette à travers la rampe et un mangemort qui visait Mcmillan dans le dos perdit sa baguette. Puis deux Chauve-Furie, coup sur coup, fondirent sur des capuches noires.

L'un des hommes en noir de la Brigade leva la tête vers le palier. Il ôta sa cagoule et la tête rousse de George apparut.

Ginny bondit sur ses pieds pour crier le nom de son frère. Ron se jeta sur elle et la repoussa brutalement contre le mur.

- La nuit commence à peine, Ginny ! Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'aube, alors tiens-toi tranquille.

- Oui, Ronnie… répondit Ginny d'une petite voix.

George cependant lançait un long cri de ralliement. Il leva le bras qui tenait son passe-montagne et pointa sa baguette vers un mangemort qui pensait le surprendre.

- Les Weasley sont là ! cria-t-il. Les Forces du Mal n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Et il se rejeta dans la bataille avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

- Il croit que Fred et les autres sont là aussi, murmura Ginny.

Ron lança plusieurs sortilèges rageurs. Les mangemorts commençaient à comprendre qu'on les prenait à revers. Ils tentèrent quelques sorts qui s'écrasèrent sur la rampe.

- Ils vont monter… prévint-il. Ginny, continue à lancer tes Chauve-Furie de là-haut. Moi je les empêche de pendre l'escalier.

Il revint vers les marches tandis que Ginny lui indiquait que leurs camarades, eux aussi avaient compris les intentions des mangemorts et leur interdisaient d'accéder aux marches.

- Dean et Ernie sont sous l'escalier, Ron…

- Est-ce que tu vois Malefoy ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard dans les escaliers.

Ginny ne répondit pas, occupée à couvrir l'avancée de ses camarades vers les marches. Un vol de Chauve-Furie fondit sur les capuches noires du Hall et Ron décida que c'était la meilleure tactique à adopter quand on n'avait aucune visibilité sur l'ennemi.

Caché derrière la rampe, à la limite de la rambarde, Ron sortit son miroir une seconde fois. Il le prit dans sa main gauche et le dirigea vers le bas de l'escalier. Il appuya sa baguette contre son épaule et attendit que le premier mangemort qui se précipitait vers le palier fût à distance raisonnable.

- Expelliarmus ! fit-il d'une voix claire.

Le sortilège toucha sa cible au moment même où le mangemort stoppait sa course, indécis. La baguette s'éleva dans les airs et l'homme tomba en arrière, soufflé par la puissance du sort. Il entraîna avec lui ceux qui le suivaient et qui n'eurent ni le temps ni la présence d'esprit de se pousser de son chemin.

- Ron ! cria Ginny avec soulagement. Ça y est ! Ils sortent du passage !

- McGonnagall ? demanda Ron, l'œil toujours fixé sur le reflet de son miroir.

- Non, Viktor ! répondit fébrilement Ginny.

- L'imbécile ! fit Ron entre ses dents ! Ils vont se jeter sur lui !

- Et je vois Justin aussi ! renchérit Ginny. Avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ! Oh non ! Viktor ! Non !

Ron quitta son observatoire une seconde, pour essayer de voir à travers les colonnes les nouveaux développements de la bataille.

Il aperçut dans des éclairs verts et rouges, une ombre qui lui parut gigantesque se précipiter vers Krum. Il entendit crier le nom de Viktor dans un accent de rage et de triomphe. Il ôta sa capuche et montra son visage tordu de haine.

- Dolohov ! murmura Ron.

Il tendit sa baguette vers l'homme qui menaçait Krum. Il cria Chauve-Furie ! en même temps que Ginny. Une longue flamme violette sortit de la baguette déviée de Dolohov, que Krum put éviter de justesse. Le jeune homme tendit la main vers le palier. Toutefois, Ron ne sut jamais ce qu'il voulait exprimer par là. Ginny poussa un hurlement. Celui de Ron lui resta coincé dans la gorge.

Un mangemort se trouvait à une enjambée des deux Weasley. Ron aperçut deux autres robes noires qui arrivaient sur le palier. Il brandit sa baguette comme l'autre criait un sortilège.

Il y eut un claquement sec à l'oreille de Ron et l'homme bascula par-dessus la rampe dans un cri de terreur. Les autres mangemorts firent un bond dans les airs. Leurs baguettes roulèrent sur les marches. Ils retombèrent durement au sol. L'un plongea dans les escaliers en voulant se relever, l'autre resta étendu sur la première marche.

Ron reprit son souffle.

- Dobby ? fit-il, incrédule alors que trois elfes de la cuisine repoussaient encore quelques mangemorts qui venaient à la rescousse.

- Dobby a dit qu'il ramenait du renfort aux enfants Weasley… répondit fièrement l'Elfe.

- Tu les as obligés à t'accompagner ? demanda Ron en désignant les autres êtres.

- Non ! s'offusqua Dobby. Je leur ai dit que si les méchants hommes gagnaient la bataille, il n'y aurait plus que des Serpentard à Poudlard…

Ron lui sourit :

- C'est un argument auquel Hermione n'a pas encore pensé !

Dobby battit des paupières deux fois et il fit une grimace devant le visage très pâle de Ron. Il s'avança en tordant ses longs doigts noueux.

- Que doit faire Dobby, à présent, Ronald Weasley ? Que doivent faire les Elfes ?

- Tenir l'escalier, répondit Ron d'une voix sourde. Empêcher les mangemorts de monter, d'une part. Et aider nos alliés d'autre part.

Dobby transmit les ordres. Les Elfes de la cuisine se placèrent de la même manière que Ron, de chaque côté de l'escalier pour couvrir la montée vers les étages. Ron put se consacrer avec Dobby et Ginny de la « couverture aérienne » du grand Hall.

Ron interrogea Dobby sur la situation aux cuisines, entre deux lancers de sortilèges.

L'elfe lui apprit que le professeur McGonagall et Viktor Krum faisaient entrer les élèves dans la grande cheminée de la cuisine quand il était apparu. Krum s'était porté volontaire aussitôt que l'Elfe avait annoncé qu'on se battait dans le Hall, et la plupart des Sixième et Septième Année qui étaient là avaient voulu l'accompagner. Les Elfes étaient tous réunis dans un coin, tremblants de peur et désorientés. Tous ces élèves dans leurs quartiers les troublaient dans leur travail. On ne les avait pas avertis qu'il y aurait du changement. Et toutes les provisions pour le banquet de Noël qui attendaient sur les tables… Il y avait un fantôme aussi, celui de Serpentard qui venait aux nouvelles. Au-dessus, dans la Grande Salle, la cheminée n'était pas encore opérationnelle et le professeur Londubat n'arrivait pas à contacter le ministère. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dans l'école et personne ne savait où était Harry Potter.

Ron s'efforça de ne pas penser à son ami, ni à Percy, ni à Fred, ni à Hermione, là-haut toute seule dans le froid et le noir. Il chercha Malefoy parmi ceux qui se battaient en bas.

Et lorsque enfin il distingua la chevelure blonde dans l'ombre du hall, ce fut pour la voir s'échapper par les portes entrouvertes. Une troupe de mangemorts le suivait, malgré les efforts de la brigade et de ses camarades pour les empêcher de sortir. Malefoy disparut dans la nuit. Le cœur de Ron se mit à battre si vite qu'il lui faisait mal. Quel mauvais tour le Serpentard avait-il encore mis au point ? La voix de Drago Malefoy roulait dans sa tête. C'était son jour de chance, avait-il dit ! Il ne le laisserait pas en profiter plus longtemps. La douleur monta de son cœur à sa gorge et ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau. Il renonça à lancer le sortilège qu'il destinait à un ennemi qu'il ne distinguait plus.

Il s'assit sur le sol, le dos contre les colonnes froides. Dobby le regardait tristement et la compassion qu'il lisait dans les yeux globuleux lui rendit un peu sang-froid.

- Il faut que je descende, Dobby… J'ai fait une promesse et je ne pourrais jamais la tenir si je reste ici.

Dobby hésita.

- Ronald Weasley veut que Dobby cherche encore son ancien maître ?

- Non, Dobby… Je veux que tu m'aides à descendre au rez-de-chaussée…

Ginny s'accroupit à côté de lui.

- Tu es fou ! Tu ne pourras jamais descendre l'escalier vivant, même avec tous les elfes de Poudlard en couverture !

- Dobby connaît des chemins… murmura l'elfe, comme s'il craignait qu'on l'entendît.

Ron le fixa quelques secondes.

- Tu veux parler des raccourcis ? Aucun ne donne sur rez-de-chaussée…

Dobby fit une horrible grimace et se tordit les mains.

- Il en existe un qui arrive près des cachots… Chez les Serpentard… souffla-t-il.

- Ron ! insista Ginny. Il te faudra de toutes façons repasser par le Hall…

Ron fixait le regard effrayé de Dobby.

- La verrière… murmura-t-il. La verrière de Firenze… ils vont nous prendre à revers…

- La Grande Salle ! gémit Ginny. Ils vont être pris au piège…

Ron sauta sur la première marche du palier qui montait à l'étage. Puis il revint sur ses pas et serra sa sœur contre lui.

- Je te renvoie Dobby dès que possible.

- Qu'il aille prévenir Londubat ! Et reste ici avec moi ! supplia Ginny en s'accrochant à la robe de son frère.

- Je dois trouver Malefoy, Ginny…

- Ron !

Elle essaya de le retenir, mais il avait déjà monté la volée de marches, Dobby sur les talons.

Elle retomba contre le mur, dans un juron de colère et de désespoir. Les Elfes lui jetèrent un regard étrange et affolé. Elle se reprit.

- Je suis le capitaine en second… dit-elle. Je suis le capitaine second…

Elle montra d'un geste impératif le bas de l'escalier.

- Il faut tenir… affirma-t-elle. Il faut tenir au moins jusqu'à l'aube…

Les elfes frissonnants s'entreregardèrent avec circonspection.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Parce que moi je n'ai pas renoncé à voir venir ceux qui portent l'espoir dans leurs mains ! répondit-elle sur un ton farouche.

Elle se redressa et se pencha par-dessus la rampe, crachant ses Chauve-Furie sur la mêlée.

§§§§§§§§§§

Neville sentit comme une brûlure dans son épaule gauche et retint un cri de douleur. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où était venue l'attaque pour voir un mangemort tomber à quelques pas de lui.

- Faut avoir des yeux dans le dos, Neville, railla une voix que le jeune homme reconnut comme celle de l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

La Brigade Anonyme ! Il s'en était douté en voyant entrer les tenues sombres, sans aucun signe distinctif, à la suite des mangemorts. L'espoir avait reflué à son cœur comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Il avait vite déchanté. Lui, Dean, Seamus, Ernie, Sanders et Boots s'étaient retrouvés au centre du hall et de la bataille. Ils avaient du défendre l'entrée de la salle des Première Année sans pouvoir se rendre au passage des cuisines prévenir McGonagall de ce qui se passait. Sanders avait été touché le premier. Il avait été sonné quelques minutes – de très longues minutes- Puis Boots était tombé. Et il ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Dean et Seamus combattaient dos à dos. Il les entendait se crier mutuellement de se garder à droite ou à gauche. Ces deux-là l'étonneraient toujours.

Neville lança un sortilège tout en plongeant à terre pour esquiver un éclair vert qui venait vers lui. Il cria à Ernie de se replier vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, mais le Préfet de Poufsouffle ne l'entendait pas, aux prises avec un féroce adversaire qui jetait sortilèges sur sortilèges et faisait reculer le jeune homme inexorablement. Neville se porta à son secours.

- Il faut que quelqu'un descende aux cuisines ! cria-t-il à son camarade, juste avant de s'entourer d'un Protego hâtif.

Il comprit au même moment que ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, mais bien le dos de Ernie Mcmillan. Une sueur froide l'envahit et avant qu'il n'eût eu le temps d'avertir son camarade –il était certain d'ailleurs qu'il ne pourrait le faire à temps- un éclair frappa la main du mangemort et la baguette roula aux pieds de Neville. Il se baissa pour la ramasser alors qu'une aile rapide frôlait sa tête. Il songea : Ginny ! tandis que la Chauve-Furie s'accrochait à la cagoule du mangemort qui attaquait Ernie. Ce dernier et Neville levèrent la tête vers les escaliers. Un vol de Chauve-Furie prenait son essor depuis le palier.

- Gloire aux Weasley ! s'exclama Ernie Mcmillan sur un ton enthousiaste.

La voix de George couvrit la sienne. Neville commanda à nouveau à Ernie de descendre aux cuisines pendant que lui-même s'efforçait de rejoindre Seamus Finnigan vers les marches pour empêcher les mangemorts de monter vers le palier.

Un cri leur parvint depuis le passage sous l'escalier. Neville entendit clairement le nom de Krum. Il tourna légèrement la tête : Il vit Justin surgir dans le hall. Ensuite, il comprit que Seamus s'était jeté sur lui quand son coude rencontra les dalles dures. Il voyait les mangemorts gravir l'escalier, et les Chauve-Furie survoler la bataille comme des charognards hurlants.

- Seam, tu m'écrases ! Relève-toi… haleta Neville.

- Peux pas… souffla Seamus.

Il jura dans un gémissement de douleur.

- J'ai mal…

Neville essaya de bouger son bras coincé sous son propre corps. Une lancée dans son coude lui fit presque perdre sa respiration. Il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il pointa sa baguette comme il pu sur Seamus et murmura un fébrile Wingardium Leviosa. Il souleva à peine le corps de Finnigan et se tortilla pour se dégager. Il resta à terre un instant encore. On courait autour de lui. Il y avait des cris. Les robes noires volaient. Il se protégea la tête comme il put. Une plainte de Seamus lui dit qu'on marchait sur son camarade également. Neville se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler quand une lourde chaussure heurta son coude.

Enfin, il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il aperçut Dean qui traînait Seamus. Il reconnut Malone devant lui qui protégeait leur retraite vers les marches proches. Ils butèrent sur le corps désarticulé d'un mangemort. Il entendit la voix de Ginny qui criait de les laisser monter. Il s'aperçut que Luna était auprès de lui et que Sanders l'avait lâché pour aider Dean à porter Seamus dans l'escalier. Une poigne solide se referma sur son bras droit et l'entraîna sur les marches. C'était un gars de la Brigade, mais il ne savait lequel se cachait sous le passe-montagne. Des Elfes couvraient leur montée. Ils envoyaient l'argenterie de Poudlard à la tête des mangemorts qui tentaient de les empêcher d'atteindre le palier.

Neville cria quand le type de l'AD le lâcha brutalement sur les marches pour se précipiter vers Ginny.

- Tu es toute seule ? l'entendit-il demander à la jeune fille. Où sont Fred et les autres…

- Je ne sais pas, Gerry… répondit Ginny, à la fois soulagée et angoissée.

Le garçon retira sa cagoule et Neville reconnut Dennis. Ginny se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme et Neville cria à nouveau car Sanders repliait son bras blessé pour lui faire une attelle.

Neville reprenait ses esprits engourdis par la douleur. Il se rendit compte que Hannah, Susan et Lavande les avaient accompagnés. Luna et Malone avaient pris la place de Ginny à la rambarde. Dean était penché sur Seamus allongé près de lui.

Sanders attacha l'attelle avec le collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre que Luna lui tendit.

- Tire pas trop fort dessus quand même, conseilla le capitaine des Sphinx, avec un sourire légèrement narquois. Mais ça tiendra bien le temps de voir Madame Pomfresh…

Neville grogna. Pas question de voir la guérisseuse. Elle voudrait le cantonner loin des combats. Il se tourna vers Ginny, d'un air décidé.

- Il me semblait que Ron était avec toi, dit-il.

- Il vient de partir pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, répondit Ginny en s'approchant de Seamus. Il a vu Malefoy quitter la salle… Il pense qu'il va conduire les autres vers la salle de Firenze pour nous prendre à revers…

- La verrière ! murmura Dean.

- Vector va les surprendre avec ses Serpentard… souffla Seamus dans un effort qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et la sueur au front.

Sanders enleva sa robe de sorcier et en couvrit son camarade de Gryffondor.

- Ne bouge pas… Garde tes forces, Finnigan, conseilla-t-il.

Seamus ferma les yeux.

- Mais reste avec nous quand même ! ajouta Sanders en lui tapotant les joues.

Seamus lui fit une grimace, croyant lui sourire.

- Il va m'entendre, Potter… haleta-t-il. Il ne nous avait pas averti que ça faisait si mal d'être un héros…

Il appuya sa tête contre la marche au-dessus et se laissa aller dans les bras de Dean qui le soutenait, agenouillé près de lui.

Hannah se tourna vivement vers eux, et annonça que Krum était sorti lui aussi. Des mangemorts essayaient encore de quitter le Hall. La Brigade tentait de les en empêcher.

- Il faut fermer la porte ! dit Neville. Il faut leur couper la route. Et aller prévenir Vector, s'il n'est pas trop tard.

- Ils auront toujours besoin de renforts, approuva Dean, la voix soucieuse.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Ron ne pourra pas faire grand-chose tout seul…

- Il a fait comment ton frère pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée ? demanda Malone depuis les escaliers. On l'aurait vu passer…

- Un elfe lui a montré un chemin, par Serpentard je crois…

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Dennis et l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Je crois que je vois lequel… dit-il.

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? insista Neville. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater notre coup…

Gerry Dennis toisa le bras en écharpe du jeune homme et toucha les bouchons de bièraubeurre du bout de la baguette.

- Tu devrais rester ici, Londubat. La guerre, c'est pas fait pour les maladroits.

Neville s'empourpra. Il ne répondit pas cependant et se releva lentement.

- Qui se charge de fermer les portes ? demanda-t-il fermement.

- Moi, fit Ginny.

Elle bondit jusqu'au bord du palier et parla à voix basse aux elfes. Puis elle appela les filles pour tenir le haut de l'escalier.

Les elfes disparurent dans un claquement de doigts.

Presque tous se ruèrent sur la rampe pour les voir réapparaître devant la grande porte. Ils posèrent leurs mains difformes sur le bois et les battants commencèrent à se refermer lentement. Les mangemorts forcèrent vers le passage qui se fermait. La Brigade mit les bouchées doubles. Du haut de l'escalier, les filles, Malone et Dennis faisaient leur possible pour gagner du temps et protéger les elfes arc-boutés sur la porte.

Lavande se rapprocha des blessés pour prendre des nouvelles de Seamus qui lui paraissait mal en point. Elle s'assit auprès de lui et essuya ses tempes brûlantes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse à Dean.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et Sanders secoua la tête. La brève inspection qu'il avait faite n'avait dévoilé aucune blessure apparente. Et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait entendu tant de choses sur les sortilèges utilisés par les mangemorts et les mots de magie noire hantaient son esprit.

Seamus frissonnait. Il sentait la fièvre brûler son corps et quelque chose à l'intérieur qui l'oppressait. Au prix d'une poignante douleur, il se redressa sur les marches. Il se mit à rire.

- Ma mère va me tuer… s'essouffla-t-il.

Ou du moins lui envoyer une de ces beuglantes dont elle avait le secret.

Tout tournait autour de lui. Il ne voyait le visage alarmé de Dean qu'au travers une brume qui lui piquait les yeux.

De toutes façons, il n'aurait jamais gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch : il ne jouait pas au Quidditch. Ce qui était dommage, c'est qu'il allait rater l'occasion de danser avec Lavande. Pour une fois qu'il avait un peu de chance… Et il aurait tant voulu prouver à McGonagall qu'il était doué pour être un homme heureux. Et pouvoir fêter la victoire avec Potter. Il ferma les yeux une fois encore. Dean lui parlait, au loin. Il serra sa main.

- J'ai perdu ma baguette… souffla Seamus.

- Non… Non… Je l'ai ramassée…

Gerry Dennis n'attendit pas de voir la porte du Grand Hall totalement fermée. Il fit un signe à Ginny :

- Fais attention à toi… lui murmura-t-il alors que Malone et Sanders le suivaient.

Elle le retint :

- Si tu vois mon frère Ron… commença-t-elle avec appréhension. Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de Malefoy…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, voulut la rassurer Neville. Malefoy va tomber sur Nott et les deux Trolls avant de tomber sur Ron… Et ton frère n'est pas stupide au point de risquer sa vie…

Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

- Tu ne sais pas, Neville… murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Hermione… Malefoy l'a tuée.

Il y eut un silence effaré sur le palier. Les filles, au bord des marches, cessèrent de lancer des sortilèges. Neville se reprit le premier. Il fit un signe de tête à Dennis.

- Tu nous montres le chemin ?

Dennis acquiesça sans un mot. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Dean en passant près de lui.

- Il faut y aller, Thomas… Laisse ton ami ici, avec les filles…

- Il va venir avec nous… assura Dean.

Malone et Sanders suivirent Dennis qui était déjà presque en haut des marches.

Neville se pencha sur Seamus pour lui dire qu'ils reviendraient le chercher plus tard. Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il serra contre lui son bras blessé. Le sang bourdonnait à ses oreilles et il entendait au loin la voix de Luna qui jetait des sortilèges de désarmement et celle de Hannah qui lançait des Chauve-Furie.

- Dean… Viens… fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Il tira sur la robe de son camarade. Malone et Sanders avaient déjà disparu. On n'entendait que leurs pas rapide dans l'escalier.

- Viens ! On va les perdre…

- Mais Seam… insista Dean qui s'accrochait à la robe qui recouvrait son ami.

- S'il te plait, Dean…

Neville leva la tête vers l'étage. Il lâcha Dean et commença à monter. Il entendit Susan crier et il fut prêt à faire demi-tour. Mais la voix d'Hannah lui parvint au travers du chuintement dans ses oreilles, totalement surexcitée : Dumbledore ! Dumbledore est là !

Il sembla à Neville qu'il lui poussait des ailes. Il reprit son chemin vers l'étage. Chaque pas lui coûtait une douleur fulgurante dans le coude. Il se demanda comment cela pouvait se faire. Il se mit à courir pour rattraper les autres.

Au deuxième étage, il vit Malone tourner au fond du couloir. Il cria son nom. Et la voix de Dean lui répondit en écho. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'attendre. Il espérait rejoindre les trois autres à temps pour prendre ce fameux passage. Un maladroit ! Et puis quoi encore !

Il tourna à l'angle du couloir où avait disparu Malone, essoufflé, son coude – ses coudes ! Il avait l'impression d'en avoir trois ou quatre, tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres !- collé au corps.

Il tâcha de reprendre une attitude plus digne car on l'attendait devant une tapisserie représentant une scène champêtre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarquée. Dennis lui fit signe de se dépêcher au moment où Dean le rejoignait, tout aussi essoufflé.

- Allez ! les Gryffondor ! les pressa Dennis en remettant sa cagoule. Si vous ne suivez pas le rythme, on ne vous attendra plus…

Dean fixa Dennis d'un œil farouche et Neville préféra ne pas répondre. Malone leva les yeux au ciel et fit passer son camarade devant lui d'une tape sur l'épaule qui lancina jusqu'à son poignet.

Ils suivirent un étroit couloir sombre qui sentait l'humidité et débouchèrent dans les quartiers de Serpentard face à la porte invisible dans le mur. Dennis ouvrait le chemin. Il était chez lui. Il redevenait un Serpentard. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas de marcher devant des Serdaigle, des Poufsouffle et des Gryffondor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry ne sentait plus le froid. Son corps n'était qu'une masse sombre endormie dans la neige. La douleur avait disparu. Il ne restait que le poids sur son esprit qui refusait de s'ouvrir, obstinément.

- Vous ne pouvez plus me faire de mal maintenant…

- En es-tu certain…

La lame froide de l'esprit de Voldemort se glissait dans celui d'Harry, lentement mais sûrement. Il ne pourrait lui résister longtemps encore. Mais chaque seconde était du temps de gagné. Harry se raccrochait à l'image du phénix et à la voix d'Ellen, à son parfum. Il avait promis à ses amis d'attraper le Vif le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

_Un phénix, Potter… tu crois que cet oiseau stupide viendra te sauver une fois encore ? Tu paieras de ta vie ta trop grande confiance en Dumbledore. Il est inutile de résister. Tu souffriras pour rien. Laisse-moi prendre ce qui m'appartient et tu seras libre…_

- Libre ? C'est un mot dont vous ignorez le sens, Tom…

_Tu serais prêt à mourir uniquement pour être certain que je ne survivrai pas ? Tu renoncerais à tout ce que tu désires ? Pour des gens qui se moquent bien de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? _

Harry reconnut le sarcasme et la volonté de blesser. Des images montèrent en lui. Le visage d'Ellen ; un stade de Quidditch en liesse ; Ron, Hermione, Ginny auprès de lui. Et la foule de ses camarades de toutes les Maisons qui s'inquiétaient de sa santé uniquement par intérêt. Il repoussa l'esprit de Voldemort qui pesait de plus en plus sur le sien.

- Pour vous savoir hors d'état de nuire, vous et vos semeurs de mort, oui, je renonce à la vie…

Un moment de silence, froid, où le poids se fit plus lourd encore.

_Tu es sincère ! L'inconscience des Gryffondor me confondra toujours ! Réfléchis bien, Potter… Il ne restera de toi qu'un nom sur une médaille, un trophée oublié au fond d'une pièce sombre et poussiéreuse… _

- Ca m'est égal…

_Elle t'oubliera…_

Le cœur d'Harry se serra quelques secondes.

- Je l'espère…

_Elle t'oubliera dans d'autres bras…_

Une image emplit l'esprit d'Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser.

_Elle oubliera le goût de tes baisers._

Voldemort enfonçait dans la plaie un couteau trempé d'acide.

_Elle oubliera ta voix. Elle oubliera ton nom… _

Harry fermait son esprit désemparé. De toutes ses forces.

_Elle oubliera toutes ses promesses._

Harry chassait le visage d'Ellen de ses pensées. Il ne la voyait plus qu'entre les bras de Théodore Nott. Le rire de Voldemort lui vrillait le cœur.

_C'est encore plus facile, Potter… Encore plus facile que si elle était morte comme je l'avais commandé... Cet imbécile de Dumbledore m'a décidemment trop mâché le travail… Quelle arme efficace que l'amour en effet ! Il me suffit de la retourner contre mon adversaire… Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Potter… Beaucoup mieux ! Tu m'as habitué à plus de résistance… Plus de colère et d'amertume ! Voilà ce qui arme un bras ! Bats-toi comme un vrai sorcier…_

Un torrent de colère emporta toutes les résolutions d'Harry. Il ne devait pas le laisser toucher à Ellen. Il ne devait pas le laisser se servir d'elle pour lui faire du mal. Elle ne devait pas devenir l'instrument de la victoire de Voldemort. Ses pensées s'envolèrent un instant vers le château. Que devenaient ses amis ? Où en étaient les combats ? Ils comptaient sur lui pour éliminer la menace que représentait Voldemort. Mais que pouvait-il faire, seul, face à ce monstre bien décidé à lui arracher ses pouvoirs et le cœur avec.

_Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Je suis bien plus fort que toi, Potter. Ceux qui t'on mis en tête que tu pouvais me vaincre t'ont trompé. Ton sacrifice ne servira à rien. _

- Non !

Harry sentit son esprit s'ouvrir brutalement. Voldemort plongea avec un cri de victoire dans les pensées d'Harry. Un tourbillon douloureux saisit le jeune homme. Son esprit écartelé n'offrit plus de résistance à l'avidité forcenée de Voldemort. Il lui semblait que mille mains griffues fouaillaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur ; mille bouches dévorantes déchiraient son âme. Son espoir – cet espoir ridicule qu'il portait en lui comme une marque de naissance- son espoir s'estompait. Il ne pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il en avait pleinement conscience.

Il se laissa aller à l'invasion frénétique de cet esprit malveillant. Il ne pouvait empêcher Voldemort de lacérer chaque recoin de son âme. Il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées violentes de le heurter. Il s'attendait aux images terribles, à la mort et la souffrance. Il les laissa passer sur lui. Il eut mal, il eut peur, au-delà des mots. Au-delà de ce qu'il croyait pouvoir supporter. Mais, toujours plus loin dans l'horreur, il plongeait. Il attendait ces images qu'il était venu chercher au fond de l'épouvante. Il bravait la douleur pour apercevoir ces moments qu'on lui avait volés. Ensuite… -ensuite il serait temps de cesser de s'accrocher à cette vie qui ne voulait pas de lui…


	113. Chapitre 192 : L'Heure des Combats

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 192**

**L'Heure des Combats**

§

Fred tourna le coin de la première rue qu'il trouva et se plaqua contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Il retira la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Il n'entendait rien derrière lui, que le bruit des combats dans le village. Il avait semé ses poursuivants, qui l'avaient pris en chasse alors qu'il quittait la Tête de Sanglier pour rejoindre les autres lieux stratégiques. Il fit mine de s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait toujours été fier de sa tignasse rousse, mais en l'occurrence, elle le désignait comme l'homme à abattre. Il ne savait plus quand il avait perdu sa cagoule. Peut-être dans le passage sous la taverne quand il avait poussé Ginny vers l'école. Oui… Ce devait être là qu'il l'avait perdue. Il avait du la poser quelque part pour faire le point avec ceux qui restaient debout… Et il avait été obligé de fuir comme un voleur et un lâche.

§

Il allait se remettre en route vers la boutique de Honeyduke pour y faire le point avec Higgs quand il sursauta. Quelqu'un arrivait en courant, mais il ne savait d'où il allait surgir, sauf de la nuit. Il leva sa baguette.

- C'est moi !

La silhouette noire retira son passe-montagne.

- Par Morgane, Higgs ! t'es dingue ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je croyais que tu étais déjà à Poudlard !

- Et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ! J'espérais que tu avais pu passer avec tes hommes !

- Le passage est bloqué. Ils nous ont envoyés les gens de Pré-au-Lard… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse… ! A vous aussi, ils ont coupé la route vers Poudlard ?

- Non, soupira Higgs. On tient toujours… Mais ils nous talonnent. On les entraînerait derrière nous… Et on n'a plus de _munitions_… et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse contre des gens qui sont sous Imperium et à qui on n'a aucune envie de faire du mal ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent. Higgs frappa un poing rageur contre la muraille :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ! Je suis guérisseur, moi ! Je suis censé sauver des gens, pas les envoyer à l'hôpital !

- C'est vrai, soupira Fred, on ne devrait même pas se trouver ici ensemble tous les deux...

- C'était plus simple quand on se tapait dessus au Quidditch, hein, Weasley…

- Au moins savait-on sur qui on devait frapper et pourquoi…

§

Fred ferma les yeux une seconde. Son cœur commençait à se calmer et son esprit reprenait le sens de la réalité. Il sortit la carte que Ginny lui avait rendue et l'ouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Higgs en se penchant vers le peu de lumière que fit Fred sur le parchemin.

Le jeune Weasley ne prit pas la peine de répondre. La Carte parlait d'elle-même. Il la replia sans un mot.

- George est à pied d'œuvre, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais je n'ai pas vu Dumbledore.

- Ils sont nombreux… murmura Higgs d'une voix sourde.

- Au moins a-t-on empêché les Lestrange de réunir leurs forces…

- Il faut les rejoindre à tout prix, Fred… Ils ne tiendront jamais contre ces monstres…

- Hé ! dit Fred avec entrain. Faut pas paniquer comme ça, Higgs ! Il y a trois Weasley là-bas ! Ils sont capables de tenir Poudlard à eux tout seuls !

- L'excès de confiance finira par te nuire, Weasley ! renacla Higgs.

- Peut-être, mais moi je ne finirai pas à Ste Mangouste… comme toi !

- Weasley ! ginça Higgs entre ses dents. On ne s'en sortira pas avec deux pirouettes cette fois ! C'est sérieux ! Quand donc en finiras-tu avec tes enfantillages ?

Fred jeta un œil derrière le mur qui les séparait de la bataille.

- Jamais, j'espère ! s'exclama-t-il. D'ailleurs je retourne à la boutique chercher quelques farces et attrapes pour faire une bonne surprise à ces empêcheurs de s'amuser en rond…

- Fred !

Fred se retourna vers Higgs. Il pointa son index sur la tunique noire que portait l'ancien Serpentard.

- Toi, tu rameutes tout le monde chez Honeyduke… On passera tous par-là et tant pis pour les plans établis ! Moi, je ne suis génial que dans l'improvisation !

Higgs le retint alors qu'il s'éloignait à quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Fred lui sourit avec un clin d'oeil :

- Je te l'ai dit : je retourne à la boutique chercher quelques munitions supplémentaires… regroupe les hommes : qu'ils soient prêts à partir.

Fred disparut dans un craquement sec et Higgs remit sa cagoule. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea à nouveau dans la nuit zébrée d'éclairs rouges et verts.

§

- Ha ! vous venez aux nouvelles, vous aussi, Fred… ?

Fred bondit jusqu'à Dumbledore penché sur les parchemins de transmission dans la cuisine de la Cabane Hurlante.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire d'espoir. Vous êtes venu nous prêter main forte ?

- J'espérais avoir des nouvelles fraîches de nos amis à Londres, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard. Mais notre contact avec les aurors et les autres membres de l'Ordre me semble coupé…

- Ils sont sans doute trop occupés pour faire le point, Monsieur…

Dumbledore approuva de la tête et d'un sourire.

- Il me semble inutile d'attendre davantage, en effet… Je serais plus utile auprès de la Brigade…

- Vous devriez plutôt retourner à Poudlard, Professeur… suggéra Fred.

- Chaque chose en son temps, Monsieur Weasley… répondit Dumbledore. Je crois que ma présence à Pré-au-Lard pourrait peut-être vous aider à investir Poudlard… Ensuite, je retournerai au château… j'y serai bien avant vous, je pense…

Fred se mordit la langue.

- Comment savez-vous ce qui se passe à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il au lieu de la réflexion acerbe qu'il allait faire.

Dumbledore mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'avança vers la porte du couloir.

- Abelforth ? appela-t-il.

Un grognement leur parvint d'une des pièces attenantes. Le vieil homme de la Tête de Sanglier sortit dans le corridor, une fiole dans une main et des bandages dans l'autre. Il boitilla jusqu'à la pièce qui servait de PC. Il grogna encore quand Dumbledore s'enquit de ses blessures.

- Abelforth, je vais à Pré-au-Lard pour aider les jeunes gens à entrer à Poudlard, reprit Albus Dumbledore. Tu gardes la maison… Je te tiendrai informé de la situation à Pré-au-Lard. Et selon ce qui se passe, tu enverras ceux qui se présenteront à la Cabane soit à Poudlard, soit au village…

Abelforth renifla avant de tourner le dos et de s'attabler pour terminer de soigner ses blessures. Fred supposa que cela signifiait qu'il acceptait la mission.

- Retournerons-nous ensemble au combat ? proposa Dumbledore…

- Dès que j'aurai récupéré quelques munitions à la boutique… acquiesça Fred.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour approuver. Fred retourna dans la cheminée et il disparut en même temps que le professeur.

§§§§§§§§§§

Terence Higgs vit un grand phénix d'argent survoler la place du village. Il brillait dans la nuit comme si la lune, pourtant absente, l'éclairait de ses rayons. Il ne sut pourquoi, l'espoir qui désertait son cœur depuis le début de l'attaque lui revint brusquement, comme une bouffée d'oxygène salutaire.

Il y eut un cri, un nom parmi les mangemorts, une onde de panique : Dumbledore ! Les silhouettes noires de la brigade se retournèrent à ce nom. Dumbledore ! Tout n'était pas perdu !

Un cri d'oiseau s'éleva, une aile frôla les combattants. Fumseck exhortait la brigade à reprendre courage.

Une voix clama :

- Dumbledore ! Montrez-vous !

- Je suis là, Rabastan Lestrange…

§

Plusieurs éclairs verts se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore dans le bruit de la bataille, l'éclairant d'un halo sombre. Il disparut avant qu'ils ne l'atteignissent et réapparut à l'opposé. Higgs reprit ses esprits. Il se souvint de la recommandation de Fred et pressa ses hommes à retourner vers la boutique de Honeyduke.

La brigade laissa Dumbledore accaparer l'attention des mangemorts et se replia comme elle put. Ils essayaient d'échapper aux sortilèges des habitants de Pré-au-Lard. Les stupéfix fusaient. Terry Higgs avait encore en tête la stupeur de ses camarades quand ils avaient vu surgir tous ces gens qu'ils connaissaient de vue, en vêtements de nuit pour certains. Et leur consternation quand ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour les aider à repousser l'ennemi, mais bel et bien pour les attaquer. Il s'était mis à hurler : Ne leur faîtes pas de mal ! Ne leur faîtes pas de mal ! Mais comment ne pas faire de mal à ceux qui pointaient sur vous des maléfices ou des sortilèges de mort.

Heureusement pour lui et ses camarades, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ne s'adonnaient pas à la magie noire –du moins pour la plupart- et les sorts n'étaient pas aussi virulents que ceux des mangemorts entraînés à faire souffrir et à tuer. Cependant, ces gens innocents en face d'eux avaient quelque peu douché l'enthousiasme guerrier des membres de la Brigade et les mangemorts avaient gagné du terrain. L'arrivée de Dumbledore était plus que bienvenue, elle tenait du miracle.

§

Une main arrêta Terry Higgs dans sa course.

- Où est Fred ? demanda la voix de Duncan Archer. Il était à côté de moi à la taverne et tout à coup je ne l'ai plus vu…

- Il est allé chercher à la boutique de quoi neutraliser tous ces gens … Ramène les gars chez Honeyduke…

- Et toi ?

- Moi… hésita Higgs. Je reste… Je garde quelques uns des nôtres avec moi pour couvrir vos arrières. Quand vous serez tous passés, vous bloquerez le souterrain.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis ! insista Higgs. Nous retiendrons un maximum de mangemorts ici. Après tout, Dumbledore est avec nous…

Il lui sembla qu'Archer riait.

- Tu entends ce que tu dis ? railla Duncan.

- Ouais… fit Higgs. Va ! Vite !

Duncan Archer continua sa course vers la confiserie. Higgs se retourna. Il cria quelques noms à la cantonade. Des ombres noires le suivirent, pas autant qu'il l'escomptait, mais il ferait avec… Ou plutôt sans… Enfin, il se débrouillerait. Et puis quand tout serait fini, il aurait du travail à relever ceux qui pourraient l'être. Après tout, la place d'un guérisseur n'était-elle pas auprès de ceux qui souffraient ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les cris de victoire succédaient aux cris de victoire. Ses forces s'amenuisaient. Il ne luttait plus.

Son cœur était lourd. Il avait vu ce qu'il cherchait, mais il n'avait pas reconnu les images. Voldemort n'avait pas menti : il avait fait siens les souvenirs d'Harry. Il les avait transformés à son image et le sourire de sa mère, qui illuminait parfois les rêves du jeune homme, lui faisait mal à présent. Harry entendait des sanglots et il n'avait pas conscience que c'était lui qui pleurait.

§

La voix aigre de Voldemort revint dans son esprit. Un dernier cri de victoire.

_Je t'ai promis de venir t'arracher un à un les pouvoirs que tu m'as volé, Potter… je tiens toujours mes promesses. _

- Non !

Le rire à nouveau. Ce rire qui hantait ses nuits depuis seize ans.

Non ! Il devait se reprendre. Ramener à lui les souvenirs heureux. Enfermer Voldemort dans un maelström d'amour et de bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'il fût aussi affaibli que lui-même. Ensuite, il serait facile de l'entraîner sur le chemin sans retour.

§

Dans un effort qui lui coûta encore une partie de ses forces, Harry rappela l'image d'Ellen. Il s'efforça d'imaginer le phénix d'or et le parfum de l'écharpe vert et argent emplit son esprit. Le rire d'Ellen remplaça celui de Voldemort. Il entendait sa voix chanter que l'amour était une forteresse et son cœur tressaillit de ce frisson délicieusement douloureux qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras et qu'il l'embrassait. Les images se succédaient. Chacun de leurs baisers, du premier sur le banc des jardins à ceux qu'ils avaient échangés dans la classe de Firenze quelques moments –des heures ? des siècles ?- plus tôt. Chacune de leurs disputes aussi, et de leurs réconciliations. Leurs discussions acharnées avec Ron et Hermione qui se terminaient dans les rires. Le rire d'Ellen. Et sa voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle _l'aimait tant…_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le silence dans la classe transformée en forêt était insupportable. Ils attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Et le temps s'étirait. Ils écoutaient de toutes leurs forces, la gorge sèche, la main crispée sur la baguette. Ils scrutaient la nuit au travers des baies vitrées, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin une ombre qui mît fin à cette angoissante attente.

§

Un premier éclair rouge frappa la vitre, qui fit sursauter le groupe des Serpentard attentifs.

- Ils sont là… murmura Vector. Tenez-vous prêts…

Ils étaient tous dispersés dans la pièce, assez loin des fenêtres pour ne pas risquer d'être blessés par les éclats de verre.

Le bruit dut s'entendre jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. La baie vitrée tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce et couvrit les voix tremblantes des jeunes gens. Les baguettes se tendirent vers le parc. Des lueurs jaillirent qui illuminèrent brièvement la nuit. Les mangemorts reculèrent sous la surprise. D'autres cris leur parvinrent de l'arrière. On les avait suivis. Ils n'avaient pas le choix : se ruer en avant pour rejoindre le couloir et prendre le hall à revers, ainsi que la grande salle.

§

Drago Malefoy essayait de distinguer les visages dans l'ombre. Il avait reconnu la voix de Vector aux prises avec Dolohov. Le professeur ne ferait pas le poids contre le mangemort. Et ceux qui l'accompagnaient regretteraient bientôt de s'être mis sur le chemin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Malefoy lança un stupéfix sur une silhouette qui passait près de lui. Il entendit la voix de Bobbins qui criait un Protego hâtif. Son camarade de Maison prévint de la présence d'un embusqué vers la droite. Aussitôt un éclair lumineux frappa les branches à quelques pas de Drago. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Un contretemps. Ce n'était qu'un contretemps. Après tout, cela avait été très facile jusqu'à présent. Il ne pouvait songer qu'il en irait ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Revenir en arrière, il n'y fallait pas penser : il se retrouverait dans la même situation que précédemment, coincé dans le Hall par ses défenseurs. Dolohov et ses hommes n'allaient pas tarder à avoir raison de ses camarades. Lui devait à tout prix parvenir dans le couloir, rejoindre l'entrée du Hall, prendre à revers ces imbéciles qui lui tourneraient le dos et créer une brèche dans le front des gardiens du rez-de-chaussée. Ensuite, il retournerait sur ses pas et mènerait à la Grande Salle les hommes du Hall et ceux de Dolohov qui le rallieraient.

Le vent faisait siffler les branches. Il entendit du bruit du côté du parc. Du verre brisé encore. Des cris et des incantations. L'accent de Krum par-dessus la tempête.

Malefoy courut entre les branches. Il faisait aussi noir qu'à l'extérieur, et aussi froid. Les frondaisons palpitaient sous les rafales. Le sifflement de la bourrasque couvrait les voix. Malefoy entendait des appels pressants sans reconnaître ni ceux qui les lançaient ni ceux à qui ils s'adressaient. Atteindre la porte. C'était tout ce vers quoi il tendait.

§

La porte n'était pas loin. La forêt se terminait bientôt. Malefoy avait conscience qu'il serait à découvert durant quelques mètres. Vector avait lancé au dessus de la mêlée une boule de lumière qui diffusait une lueur assez faible mais suffisante pour savoir d'où venait le danger.

Dolohov se rapprochait de la sortie. Mais Krum le rattrapait. Vector était aux prises avec un mangemort que Malefoy ne reconnut pas. Malefoy vit Archer stupéfixer un adversaire. Le jeune homme se porta ensuite au secours de Montague. Bobbins cria de douleur à quelques pas. Malefoy aperçut à la lueur d'un éclair sorti d'une baguette, une ombre se baisser sur le corps à terre du Serpentard.

- Et de trois, entendit-il… Trois blasons de Serpentard ! Le Maître les récompensera le double des autres…

Malefoy sortit de l'abri des branches et appela :

- Moon ! A la porte !

L'ombre penchée sur Bobbins se redressa vivement. La porte ! Oui… Il aurait tous les trophées qu'il souhaitait quand ils auraient investi la grande salle. Et ces traîtres à leur sang paieraient de leur vie leur forfaiture. Et il était dommage que le Maître eût déjà ordonné la mise à mort de cette garce de McGregor parce qu'il se serait volontiers chargé lui-même de la faire passer de vie à trépas.

Malefoy posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle. Moon était dans son dos et protégeait sa fuite. C'était un bon petit soldat, il n'en avait jamais douté. Il suffisait de ne jamais le laisser prendre d'initiative…

Malefoy appuya sur la poignée. Elle était bloquée. Il tiqua, un peu agacé. « Alohomora ! » La porte resta fermée.

Derrière lui les combats se rapprochaient. Le duel entre Krum et Dolohov devenait de plus en plus féroce. Le vent portait jusqu'à lui le roulement d'incantations étrangères à son oreille. Les ombres noires de Weasley semblaient courir partout à la fois. Montague gagnait du terrain. Malefoy brailla le nom de Moon une fois de plus :

- La porte ! Elle est fermée !

Un homme en cagoule leur cria de se mettre à l'abri. Malefoy plongea dans les fougères. Moon choisit la mauvaise direction. Quand la porte explosa sous le sortilège, il reçut un morceau de bois dans le dos qui le précipita sur le professeur Vector. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol alors que le souffle glacé du vent tournoyait déjà dans le couloir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron avançait dans le noir. Les cachots de Serpentard n'étaient pas un endroit où traîner le soir, il en avait toujours été convaincu.

Le silence résonnait du bruit des combats dans le Hall. Il marchait d'un pas ferme cependant, l'esprit fixé vers le bout du couloir et la classe de Firenze. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment il empêcherait à lui tout seul l'avancée d'une troupe de mangemorts. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du renvoyer Dobby si tôt… il se plaqua brusquement contre le mur dans un mouvement instinctif. La porte de la classe de divination venait d'exploser littéralement. Le courant d'air souffla les torches qui brûlaient encore.

On se battait dans la pièce. Ron revint de sa surprise et se précipita vers la classe. Malefoy était à l'intérieur. La brûlure dans son cœur se réveilla. La haine l'aveugla une fois encore et il oublia toute prudence.

Il vit la chevelure claire de Malefoy luire dans un éclair sur le seuil de la salle et il se lança à sa poursuite. Il entendit une course dans son dos et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite, encore plus fort. Devant lui, Malefoy courrait aussi. Vers le Grand Hall où retentit la voix de Dumbledore. Malefoy ralentit. Ron refusait de se retourner. Il entendit la voix de Neville qui l'appelait. Des cris lui parvenaient toujours de la salle de Firenze. Et un autre appel : « Ronald ! » C'était l'accent de Krum.

Ron vit Malefoy entrer dans une salle sur sa droite ; il le suivit. Il leva la baguette vers Malefoy qui cherchait où se cacher. Le jeune mangemort se tournait de toutes parts et réalisait qu'il était entré dans la salle des Quatre Maisons où il avait juré qu'il ne mettrait jamais les pieds.

- Weasley… murmura-t-il sans y croire.

- Expelliarmus ! cria Ron de toutes ses forces.

Malefoy lâcha sa baguette et fut projeté contre une table au centre de la pièce. Ron marcha vers lui et pointa sa baguette vers son visage pâli. Il ouvrit la bouche pour menacer le Serpentard.

- Ronald ! Non !

Viktor Krum s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière lui.

- Ronald… Laisse-le…

- Non ! hurla Ron.

Il souleva Malefoy par le col de sa robe et appuya sa baguette sur la joue du jeune homme.

§

Malefoy n'osait respirer. Il se gardait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ainsi Weasley n'était pas mort. Il aurait du s'assurer d'avoir terminé le travail. Il voyait Krum par-dessus l'épaule de Weasley, le visage tuméfié, qui tendait les mains vers eux, comme une prière. Et cet imbécile de Neville Londubat qui s'appuyait à la porte, haletant, un ridicule collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre autour du cou.

- Ron ! s'essouffla-t-il.

- Ronald… Je t'en prie… reprenait Krum. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Il a tué Hermione ! cria Weasley avec un réel accent de désespoir.

Malefoy ne cacha pas la lueur de satisfaction qui s'alluma dans ses yeux. La baguette de Weasley s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair.

- Je sais… murmura Krum avec autant de peine que Weasley ressentait de colère.

- Ginny nous a raconté, intervint Londubat en entrant dans la salle. Elle a peur pour toi, Ron…

- Je vais le tuer ! menaça Ron. Mais avant…

Malefoy sentit la baguette se planter dans sa gorge, à lui donner la nausée.

Krum s'avança.

- Ronald… Elle ne le voudrait pas. Ne commet la même erreur que moi… Ne laisse pas la haine et la mort se mettre en travers de ton amour pour elle.

- Elle est morte ! souffla Weasley en serrant les dents. Plus rien n'a d'importance… Il va payer…

Mais Malefoy sentait déjà l'étreinte farouche sur son cou se desserrer.

- Ron… S'il te plait… insistait Londubat. Il est désarmé…

- Hermione l'était aussi… répondit Weasley.

Krum s'approcha encore, jusqu'à toucher le bras de Weasley qui tressaillit.

- Alors laisse-moi le faire… Moi, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…

- Elle est morte… répéta Weasley avec une grimace grotesque. Moi non plus je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Crois-tu que je te laisserais faire cela pour elle ?

- Ce n'est pas pour elle que je le ferais… répondit Krum avec effort. C'est pour toi…

§

Drago Malefoy sentit trembler la main qui le soulevait de terre. Il essayait de détourner ses yeux du regard hagard que Weasley plongeait dans le sien. Il lisait la souffrance éperdue dans ces yeux-là et il ne put empêcher un sourire de soulever le coin de ses lèvres.

Malefoy toucha à nouveau terre. Cet imbécile de rouquin baissait sa garde. Il semblait prêt à défaillir. Le sourire de Drago s'élargit quand, dans un bruit de course, trois nouveaux arrivants se présentèrent à la porte.

Ron et Krum se tournèrent vers Nott et les deux Trolls qui s'engouffraient dans la salle, la baguette à la main.

Ce furent de longues secondes de silence qui pesèrent sur la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! s'exclama Malefoy, un peu nerveux. Désarmez-les au moins ! Et où sont les autres ? Tous les autres ?

Neville et Ron fixaient Théodore Nott, le souffle suspendu, hésitant à brandir leur baguette sur lui et ses camarades. Viktor se demandait pourquoi les deux Gryffondor tardaient à réagir. Il ne pourrait désarmer trois hommes à lui tout seul et Malefoy n'attendait qu'un geste de Ronald pour se jeter sur sa baguette, il le lisait dans ses yeux.

Nott avança d'un pas. Il dit :

- Désolé, Weasley…

Il tendit à peine sa baguette vers Ron et dit : Expelliarmus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore apparut dans le Grand Hall et ce ne fut qu'un cri de toutes parts. D'espoir pour les uns, de crainte pour les autres. Mais le directeur de Poudlard n'eut que le temps de crier aux elfes de laisser la porte telle qu'elle était et de se charger plutôt de ramener les blessés de l'école à Madame Pomfresh à la cuisine. Un mangemort près de la Grande Porte, occupé à repousser les elfes qui la fermaient, s'était brusquement retourné à son arrivée et brandissait sa baguette vers lui.

- Dumbledore ! cria l'homme sur un ton de victoire. Enfin, vous vous montrez !

- Rodolphus Lestrange ! répondit Dumbledore en se mettant en garde. Votre frère m'a dit que je vous trouverai ici…

Un instant Lestrange hésita. Ce vieux fou mentait… Rabastan était en route pour prendre Poudlard d'assaut par les souterrains. Rodolphus Lestrange tendit sa baguette :

- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il avec rage.

Dumbledore esquiva le sortilège et lui envoya un Impedimenta qui fit chuter le mangemort. Le temps qu'il se reprît, le vieil homme avait accouru près de la porte de la salle des Première Année prêter main forte à ceux qui la défendaient.

- Gardez espoir ! souffla-t-il aux membres de la Brigade. Vos camarades seront bientôt là… Tenez bon jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Puis il appela un elfe et personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui dit. L'elfe disparut et Dumbledore entra dans un duel avec un mangemort.

§

Lorsque l'envoûtement qui maintenait Rodolphus Lestrange au sol commença à se dissiper, ce dernier, ivre de colère, entreprit de revenir vers Dumbledore. Il traversa le Hall dans une hâte furieuse et repoussa son acolyte d'un geste brutal pour prendre sa place dans le duel qui l'opposait au Directeur.

- C'est moi qui amènerai votre tête au Maître, Dumbledore. Il y a trop longtemps que je rêve de cela… aboya-t-il, plein de rancœur.

- Nombreux sont ceux qui rêvent de m'abattre, Rodolphus…

Dumbledore para le sort que Lestrange lui envoya et continua sur le ton de la conversation :

- Plus nombreux encore sont ceux qui ont essayé…

- Vous n'êtes qu'un vieillard prétentieux… Mon Maître est bien plus puissant que vous…

- Je n'ai jamais soutenu le contraire… Tom… Je veux dire :_ Voldemort_ est un sorcier très puissant… Et il me dépasse en toute chose, surtout en ce qui concerne la prétention…

Un rugissement de fureur retentit. Une incantation de mort sortit de la bouche enragée de Lestrange.

Les mangemorts, portés par ce cri de haine, se déchaînèrent. Ils renvoyèrent contre la porte de la petite salle les jeunes gens harcelés. Ceux qui défendaient le passage du couloir durent se replier vers les cuisines.

Dumbledore leva la main et la baguette de Lestrange monta sous la coupole du Grand Hall. Au même moment, un grand bruit vint du couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Comme une explosion assourdie.

- Vous êtes finis ! cria Lestrange.

Il arracha sa baguette à l'un de ses hommes et le rejeta dans la bataille.

- Vous et vos ridicules petits soldats… cracha encore Lestrange… Votre armée d'enfants apeurés ne peut rien contre celle de notre Maître…

- Ces enfants apeurés, Rodolphus, répondit Dumbledore, se battent pour eux-mêmes et non pour moi… ils auraient tous pu quitter l'école ce soir… Ils ne restent que parce qu'ils l'ont voulu.

- Ce sont des idiots ! se mit à rire Lestrange.

Il suivait Dumbledore qui tournait lentement autour du Hall. Sous la capuche des fidèles de Voldemort, les yeux du mangemort glissaient par derrière l'épaule du vieil homme devant lui. Le couloir du rez-de-chaussée… Ce vieillard fatigué pensait-il interdire à lui seul le passage aux troupes victorieuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Lestrange releva chacun des accrocs et des traces de brûlures sur la robe bleue de l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- Vous êtes un homme mort, Dumbledore… affirma Lestrange.

- Peut-être que oui… Peut-être que non… L'aube seule nous dira qui aura survécu…

- L'aube ne se lèvera pas, Dumbledore…

- L'aube se lève toujours, Rodolphus… Même quand nos yeux se sont fermés à la lumière… l'aube se lève toujours. Le monde tournera sans nous, Rodolphus… Il tourne bien sans ceux qui ne sont plus là… Voldemort se croit peut-être plus fort que la mort… mais il n'est pas plus fort que la vie…

§

Dumbledore embrassa du regard la haute pièce. Depuis les escaliers, des jeunes filles tentaient d'équilibrer les forces en présence en immobilisant le maximum de mangemorts. Les membres de la Brigade défendaient pied à pied les zones du Hall qu'ils protégeaient. Il reconnaissait des élèves parmi ceux qui se battaient partout dans l'entrée. L'aube était loin encore. Il s'efforça de ne pas penser à Harry. Il devait rester concentré sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Et il ne fallait pas que Lestrange en face de lui s'aperçût que sa main tremblait.

- Vos beaux discours ne vous sauveront pas cette fois… grinça Lestrange. Cette nuit sera la première du règne des Ténèbres… l'hiver s'étendra sur le monde et nous verrons qui de l'enfant que vous avez envoyé à mon Maître ou de ce dernier sortira vainqueur de ce combat que vous lui imposez…

Dumbledore serra sa main sur sa baguette, imperceptiblement. Il sourit pourtant.

- Décidemment… Tu ne comprendras jamais rien, Rodolphus Lestrange, murmura-t-il.

Il para le sortilège que son adversaire lui envoya par surprise. Il vit Lestrange tendre la tête pour regarder vers le couloir. Derrière lui un bruit de course retentit. Et la voix de Justin Finch-Fletchey qui encourageait ses camarades à se battre.

- Ce ne sont pas ceux que vous attendiez, Rodolphus ? On se bat dans le couloir…

Dumbledore repoussa un nouveau sortilège.

- Nous prendrons cette salle d'un côté ou de l'autre, Dumbledore… Ceux que vous y cachez seront des otages de choix pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Vraiment ? fit Dumbledore. Vous oubliez tous ces jeunes gens qui vont se retrouver face à face avec un père, un frère, une soeur, un oncle ou une cousine… Des otages ? Vous pensez vraiment que nous allions vous laisser l'avantage sur ce plan-là ?

Lestrange n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Ces jeunes gens dont vous parlez, Dumbledore, ils sont avec nous et ils doivent avoir fait leur besogne avec autant de zèle que ceux que vous voyez se battre autour de vous…

Dumbledore leva les yeux une seconde vers le plafond et Lestrange suivit son regard. Il vit la Dame Grise de Serdaigle qui hochait solennellement sa tête irréelle.

- Les certitudes… soupira Dumbledore… Les certitudes, Rodolphus… Je t'ai toujours dit qu'être persuadé d'une chose ne la faisait pas forcément exister…

Il terminait de parler que du plafond plongeait un escadron de fantômes dans une plainte sinistre qui glaça le cœur de tous les combattants. Les spectres fondirent au travers de la pièce semant quelques secondes de panique parmi les belligérants. Dumbledore seul parut ne pas être saisi par la stupeur. Il courut à la porte laissée entrouverte, d'un pas très vif pour un homme aussi âgé.

- Rodolphus Lestrange ! tonna-t-il lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil.

Lestrange sursauta. Il leva les bras pour chasser les fantômes qui voltigeaient autour de lui. Il réalisa que Dumbledore quittait la pièce.

- Dumbledore ! cria-t-il à son tour. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

Il appela ses hommes et leur fit signe de suivre le fuyard. Il quitta la place le premier tandis que cinq autres mangemorts prenaient la direction de la porte.

§

- Il nous abandonne ! murmura Dean Thomas en arrivant dans la pièce.

- Non ! Il entraîne derrière lui une partie des forces de l'ennemi, chuchota derrière lui le fantôme de Poufsouffle.

- Il a raison ! confirma Justin, essoufflé. Diviser les forces de l'adversaire le rend moins fort. Dumbledore a fait sortir le chef de la bande et ses proches lieutenants dehors où il n'y a aucun des nôtres à mettre en danger. A nous maintenant de profiter de l'occasion. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils se battent dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée…

Dean leva les yeux vers le palier. Les filles étaient toujours là. Il voyait la chevelure rousse de Ginny par intermittence au dessus de la rambarde. Il entendait la voix de Susan. De l'autre côté, les défenseurs de la porte des Première Année s'affaiblissaient. Justin et Dean se jetèrent à leur secours dans un même élan, enjambant les corps qui gisaient au sol, sans les reconnaître.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dobby atterrit dans le noir. Il avait désobéi à Ronald Weasley. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment désobéir puisqu'il ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre. Il n'était pas son maître. Il lui avait seulement _demandé_ de retourner auprès de Ginny Weasley. Et puis il se punirait après quand la bataille serait finie… Oui… quand tous les méchants hommes seraient chassés et que Harry Potter serait revenu. Il lui expliquerait et il lui pardonnerait. C'était Harry Potter qui comptait. Même s'il n'était pas son maître. Dobby était libre. Il n'avait plus à obéir. A personne. Harry Potter le lui avait dit. Dobby était son propre maître. Il avait aidé Ronald Weasley de sa propre volonté. Et s'il voulait voir Hermione Granger une dernière fois, il avait le droit de le faire. Hermione Granger aussi lui avait dit qu'il était libre. Et qu'il pouvait mettre ses pouvoirs à son propre service. Ce n'était pas facile de choisir. Ce n'était pas facile de décider de ce qui était bon ou pas. Et il avait souvent donné raison à Winky : Hermione Granger était folle. Mais elle le traitait toujours avec respect et douceur ainsi que Winky qui n'était pas tendre avec elle. Et cela, à part Harry Potter et Dumbledore, il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui le fît avec autant de spontanéité.

Dobby renifla et essuya ses yeux où montaient les larmes. Hermione Granger était morte. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de peine. Sauf peut-être quand il s'était rendu compte que Winky s'adonnait à la boisson. Mais Hermione Granger morte… il ne pouvait le croire…

Il s'avança à tâtons jusqu'à buter sur un corps parmi le désordre de la pièce. Il fit de la lumière. Hermione Granger – il s'approcha avec circonspection pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle- gisait sur le sol. Il la toucha du bout de ses longs doigts noueux. Il avait du mal à reconnaître en cette caricature de vieille femme hideuse l'amie de Harry Potter. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et baissa la tête. Il prit la main tordue dans la sienne et la porta à sa joue mouillée de larmes.

- Dobby est triste… murmura-t-il. Très triste. Et très en colère contre son ancien maître. C'est un méchant homme et Dobby espère que Ron Weasley va le tuer… Oui… Dobby espère que Drago Malefoy va mourir ce soir et il n'a pas envie de se taper la tête pour ces mauvaises pensées…

Il éclata en sanglots et se mit à pleurer bruyamment dans la paume de la main d'Hermione.

Quand il fut un peu calmé, il prit la main de la jeune fille et passa ses doigts dessus, lentement, comme une caresse. Il fit de même sur l'autre main, puis sur le visage infesté de furoncles et de verrues. Il recommença plusieurs fois à suivre l'arc broussailleux des sourcils, et du nez crochu. Il insista sur la bouche déformée.

- Oui… Dobby est bienheureux d'avoir quitté le service des Malefoy. Il va rendre à Harry Potter son amie comme il la connaît. Dobby n'a pas peur des morts. Dobby n'a pas peur de les toucher. Dobby a préparé les morts de la famille Malefoy depuis toujours. Et il regrette une chose : ce ne sera pas lui qui préparera Drago Malefoy. Oui, il le regrette, parce qu'il l'aurait rendu aussi laid qu'il l'est réellement.

Il passait et repassait ses vieilles mains sur le visage d'Hermione et il ne voyait que peu de changements. Elle restait aussi difforme et abîmée que Drago Malefoy l'avait voulu.

- La magie des anciens maîtres de Dobby est puissante, chuchota-t-il. Mais Dobby arrivera à rendre son visage à Hermione Granger. Et il voudrait renvoyer tous ces sortilèges à celui qui les a lancés.

Il caressait les joues d'Hermione, presque tendrement, dans le doux bercement d'une mélopée qu'il fredonnait à son oreille. Et les larmes tombaient en gouttes chaudes sur le visage de la jeune fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la main tandis que deux autres incantations retentissaient. Il entendit Neville crier de douleur et vit Krum rouler par-dessus un jeu d'échecs sur une table.

La baguette de Ron s'était envolée jusqu'aux pieds de Malefoy qui la ramassa vivement dans un rire. Ron tenta de se jeter sur lui.

- Pétrificus totalus ! fit Malefoy avec une délectation malsaine. Mon jour de chance, Weasley ! Et tu vas y assister, finalement !

§

Ron tomba en avant. Il vit Viktor essayer de récupérer sa baguette mais Nott la fit voler plus loin.

- Non, professeur… Vous avez sans doute d'excellentes raisons de vouloir la peau de Drago, mais… J'ai la priorité.

Il tourna sa baguette vers Malefoy et le désarma d'un mot. Un éclair de rage passa dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy.

- Vincent ! Gregory ! appela-t-il. Il nous trahit ! Il trahit le Maître ! Arrêtez-le !

Mais ni Vincent ni Gregory ne bougèrent. Ils se contentaient de tenir Krum en joue, qui n'osait ciller, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

Malefoy crispa les poings.

- Tu les as montés contre moi, c'est cela, Teddy ? Quels mensonges leur as-tu raconté ? Ils t'ont peut-être cru, mais le Maître sait bien que moi seul suis l'artisan de sa victoire. Tu auras beau lui amener Krum en offrande, il sait que c'est grâce à moi que ses troupes ont pu entrer dans Poudlard.

Malefoy se glissait sur le bord de table où il s'appuyait. A quelques pas, il y avait sa baguette – la sienne. Il suffirait d'attirer l'attention de Nott ailleurs quelques secondes pour pouvoir l'attraper et… Il interpella Crabbe.

- Tu as cru ce qu'il t'a raconté, Vincent… Je ne t'en veux pas… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… mais moi je sais… Je sais que c'est lui qui t'a dénoncé à Londubat…

Nott haussa les épaules.

- Personne n'a jamais dénoncé Vincent ! fit-il avec une impatience hautaine. Ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances…

Malefoy cessa son imperceptible progression vers le bout de la table. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois. Sa voix siffla :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale traître… _Teddy_…

Il plongea sous la table et se saisit de sa baguette. Il visa Nott qui s'approchait et cria : Stupéfix ! juste au moment où Goyle traversait son angle de tir. La lourde masse de Gregory Goyle s'abattit devant lui, entraînant Théodore Nott dans sa chute.

§

Vincent Crabbe ne savait que faire : effaré, il faisait aller sa baguette de Krum à Malefoy et de Malefoy à Krum sans pouvoir décider lequel des deux était le plus dangereux pour lui et ses amis.

- Vincent ! cria Nott à terre. Laisse tomber Krum !

Il poussait le corps de Goyle qui pesait sur ses jambes, menaçant de sa baguette Malefoy retranché derrière une table un peu plus loin.

Crabbe se tourna aussitôt vers lui, heureux qu'on lui dît enfin ce qu'il devait faire. Il lança un Expelliarmus sur Malefoy qui l'esquiva. Drago prononça un mot que Ron ne comprit pas. Crabbe tomba près de lui et ne bougea plus bien qu'il fût parfaitement conscient.

Il souriait bêtement à Ron qui lui jetait des regards furieux. Ce dernier exorbitait ses yeux puis les baissait vers la baguette du Serpentard. Par-delà les tables, les éclairs de couleurs fusaient. Les voix de Krum et de Nott se mêlaient tandis que Malefoy grinçait ses incantations avec fureur.

Ron était désemparé. Cette grosse baudruche de Crabbe ne comprenait rien ! Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit qu'il pouvait le désensorceler d'un coup de baguette. Il était à deux pas de lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ramper jusqu'à lui. Il tendait la main et s'en était fini de ce stupide sortilège qui le rendait impuissant. Il entendit un juron – du moins, jugea-t-il que c'était un juron au ton de Krum.

- Attention, Professeur ! cria la voix de Nott.

Il y eut un bruit de chaise ou de table qu'on déplace. Un grincement désagréable. Un fracas qui couvrit la voix de Krum. Et celle de Malefoy suraiguë qui invitait Nott à se montrer et à se battre face à face. Lui-même restait caché aux yeux de Ron qui écoutait de tout son être entravé.

- Je suis là, Drago… C'est un duel que tu veux ? Alors montre-toi…

- Endoloris ! cracha Malefoy sans autre avertissement.

§

Ron entendit la chute de Nott et il eut mal dans tout son corps au souvenir de celui qu'il avait enduré –combien de temps auparavant ? Une heure ? peut-être moins… peut-être plus… dans une autre vie de toutes façons… Endoloris ! Endoloris ! La rage et la colère l'étouffaient. Le chagrin et la douleur revenaient. Il n'était plus que souffrance dans ce Doloris qui ne lui était pas destiné et qui n'en finissait pas.

- Alors Teddy, tu fais moins le malin maintenant… Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me trahir ainsi sans en subir les conséquences…

Drago Malefoy se mit à rire.

- Je t'aurais tué de toutes façons… Le Maître n'aime pas les perdants… et tu en es un… Teddy…

- Ne… m'appelle… pas… comme ça ! haleta Nott.

Il crispa un peu plus sa main sur sa baguette et fit un effort pour lancer un Expelliarmus qui ne voulut pas sortir.

- Oh non ! Teddy ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de Drago Malefoy… Et j'ai encore plus de chance que je ne l'imaginais…

§

Il y eut un petit bruit derrière lui qui attira son attention. Puis…

- L'ennuyeux avec la chance c'est qu'on ne sait jamais quand elle tourne, ni quand elle s'en retourne…

- Fiche le camp Peeves… ça ne te regarde pas… fit Malefoy d'un air mauvais.

Peeves lui adressa un sourire grotesque, et leva les mains comme pour dire qu'il n'était pas là :

- Fais donc ce que tu as à faire, Malefoy… se moqua Peeves. Moi, je m'amuse énormément. Je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé …

Il croisa les bras, et les jambes, suspendu au dessus de Nott qui reprenait à peine ses sens meurtris.

Malefoy haussa les épaules et détourna son attention de l'esprit.

- A présent, j'ai une bonne raison de te tuer, Teddy… Je n'aurais même pas à justifier mon geste auprès du Maître… Bien au contraire, il me félicitera…

Il tendit sa baguette. Son visage se tordit dans une grimace de haine et de triomphe mêlées :

- AVADA KE…

§

Un long cri de victoire couvrit sa voix. Peeves se jeta sur lui et saisit son poignet. L'éclair vert sortit de la baguette et fit un trou dans le plafond.

- Vous avez entendu ! Vous êtes tous témoins ! cria Peeves. Un Sortilège Impardonnable ! J'ai le droit de le secouer un peu, hein ! J'ai le droit ! C'est moi qui l'ai coincé ! C'est moi qui l'ai coincé ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie ! A tous !

Il montait vers le plafond, emmenant Malefoy qui s'agrippait à la grosse main de Peeves pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il sentait sa baguette s'échapper de ses mains.

- Lâche-moi ! Espèce de…

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Malefoy… Fais attention à ce que tu dis, sale morveux ! Ou je fracasse ta grosse tête vide contre le plafond…

Drago leva les yeux vers les boiseries qui se rapprochaient. Sa baguette tomba au sol, aux pieds de Nott qui se relevait, le visage encore marqué des stigmates de la douleur.

Krum remuait sous la table qui lui était tombée dessus. Londubat se réveillait dans un gémissement. Crabbe le regardait bêtement. Et dans les yeux de Weasley, fixés sur lui, immobiles et seuls vivants dans son corps paralysé, il lisait une joie immense.

§

Lorsque Krum vint délivrer Ron de son sortilège, ce dernier bondit sur ses pieds et rejoignit Goyle que Nott venait de désensorceler.

- Rends-le nous, Peeves ! commanda Nott.

- Nan ! fit Peeves.

- Rends-le nous, Peeves ! répéta Ron.

- C'est mon prisonnier ! J'en fais ce que je veux !

- Peeves, s'il te plait… Repose-le… essaya Krum.

Peeves lui tira la langue dans un bruit grossier. Il secoua Malefoy qui s'accrocha cette fois à la manche de l'esprit frappeur pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de ses camarades.

- Tu paieras ça… Peeves ! Tu le paieras très cher… grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Peeves le secoua de plus belle :

- Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer, Malefoy… clama l'esprit frappeur avec une joie farouche. Tu es mon permis de séjour perpétuel à Poudlard ! Et je vais te soigner… Jusqu'à ce que tu ne me serves plus à rien…

- Peeves ! intervint Neville malgré la douleur dans son bras qui le faisait se plier en deux. Amène-le à mon oncle…

- Taratata ! Il est à moi ! Je vais le mettre en lieu sûr !

§

Nott tendit la main vers la chaussure de Malefoy. Le soulier disparut en même temps que son propriétaire, dans un rire strident qui fit froid dans le dos à ceux qui restèrent dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où Dean Thomas restait stupéfait, la baguette tendue vers Goyle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire ? demandait celui-ci.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance pour l'instant, dit Krum.

Il fit signe à Dean de baisser la baguette. Ron ramassa celle de Malefoy à terre.

- Oui, il n'a plus sa baguette de toutes façons…

Krum tendit la main vers elle.

- La mienne est cassée, dit-il avec hésitation.

Nott fut plus rapide. Il l'arracha des mains de Ron et la brisa en deux d'un coup sec.

- Celle-ci aussi ! fit-il avec hargne.

§

Ron tendit sa baguette à Krum sans oser le regarder en face.

- Je sais où je peux en trouver une autre, dit-il avec gêne.

Dean sortit alors une baguette de sa poche. Il la proposa à Viktor.

- C'est celle de Seamus, Monsieur… Vengez-le.

Krum la prit en silence, lentement. Goyle regardait Dean la bouche ouverte. Et Dean les regardait lui et Nott avec circonspection. Théodore Nott fut heureux d'entendre la voix de Londubat les rappeler à la réalité.

- Il faut mettre Crabbe à l'abri, disait le neveu de son directeur de Maison. Je crois qu'il n'a pas tous ses esprits…

- Tu n'as qu'à l'accompagner, proposa Nott. Tu me sembles mal en point toi aussi.

- Non ! riposta Neville.

Nott haussa les épaules. Il s'approcha de Crabbe qui lui sourit niaisement sans bouger de sa place.

- Il n'a qu'à rester ici, murmura-t-il. On viendra le chercher plus tard… si on le peut.

Il posa le bout de sa baguette sur l'épaule de Crabbe :

- Je suis désolé, Vincent… mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour l'instant.

Il prononça une formule de sommeil et Crabbe s'effondra aussitôt. Puis Nott se releva et écouta le rapport que Thomas faisait à ses camarades.

§

Les Serpentard retranchés dans la salle de Firenze n'avaient pu interdire le passage à tous les mangemorts. Heureusement, surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de Dennis en tenue de combat –ils avaient cru sans doute que le reste de la Brigade Anonyme le suivait- ils ne s'étaient pas vus assez nombreux pour forcer les portes de la grande salle. On s'était battu dans le couloir, pour leur interdire l'accès au Grand Hall où Dumbledore avait rejoint les troupes.

- Dumbledore est là ! s'exclama Neville avec espoir.

- Oui ! répondit Dean. Il a entraîné dehors une partie des mangemorts du hall. Mais ce n'est pas fini pour autant. Je venais vous chercher pour nous prêter main forte. Dumbledore a envoyé les elfes ramasser les blessés pour les emmener à Madame Pomfresh aux cuisines. Il y en a beaucoup parmi les nôtres.

Il s'interrompit. Aucun des autres n'osa lui demander s'il y avait autant de morts.

§

Nott se reprit le premier. Il fit un signe à Goyle.

- Nous retournons tenir la porte de la grande salle avec Vector. On pourra peut-être prendre les mangemorts à revers…

- A deux ? douta Neville. Je viens avec vous…

- Je viens aussi, dit Krum en serrant ses doigts sur la baguette de Seamus Finnigan.

§

Ron partit dans la direction opposée, vers le Hall où Ginny tenait toujours –il l'espérait- les escaliers. Dean le suivit, la tête tournée vers Neville qui côtoyait deux Salamandres notoires sans sourciller.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Antonin Dolohov n'était pas très heureux. Non seulement Malefoy les avait conduit dans un piège, mais ce morveux avait aussi pris la fuite. Il avait toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait compter sur les Malefoy. Il avait maintes fois mis en garde le Maître contre Lucius, et il était certain que le fils ne valait pas mieux que le père. Et ce diable de Krum qui avait disparu lui aussi au beau milieu d'un duel passionnant. Tous des couards ! qui tremblaient devant des enfants ! Craignait-il, lui, Antonin Dolohov, de se battre contre plusieurs adversaires ? Et ce n'étaient pas non plus ces bougres d'hommes en noir qui lui faisaient peur ! Ce n'étaient que des enfants, eux aussi. Oh certes ! Ils étaient plus âgés que ceux de l'école. Un peu plus aguerris aussi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais tellement _innocents_… Oui… _innocents_… Aucun désir de vaincre. De vaincre vraiment. Aucune envie de détruire. D'écraser l'ennemi et de le faire souffrir. Des agneaux que leur offrait Dumbledore. Tout prêts au sacrifice, par-dessus le marché. Ils venaient à lui comme des papillons de nuit à la lueur d'une bougie. Et ils tombaient sous ses sortilèges comme des mouches… Ou presque… Car ceux-là étaient coriaces. Ils commençaient à avoir de l'entraînement et aucun ne se laissait approcher d'assez près pour qu'il pût leur envoyer sa botte favorite. Il n'avait pu l'utiliser qu'une seule fois, dans le grand hall. Il n'avait même pas pu voir sur sa victime les effets de sa nouvelle formulation.

Non, Antonin Dolohov n'était pas très satisfait de sa soirée. La fuite devant les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'aimait pas savoir le Maître trop loin. Et il commençait à trouver qu'il mettait bien du temps à se débarrasser de cet enfant que Malefoy assurait médiocre et ignorant. La seule présence du Maître des Ténèbres ferait plier genou à tous ces imbéciles.

Dolohov compta que c'était le cinquième bouclier consécutif qu'il lançait. Et cela le rendit fou de rage. Il reculait. Lui et ses hommes se retrouvaient poussé vers la pièce d'où ils venaient. Il sentait le vent le glacer par rafales et le tonnerre roulait au loin un bruit de bataille. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour repousser l'assaut des défenseurs. Trop peu les avaient suivis lui et Malefoy. Et trop avaient déserté le combat.

Et pour corser l'affaire, Krum revenait avec du renfort. Il donnait des ordres. Organisait la défense. Contrait toutes ses tactiques.

Dans un mouvement de rage, Dolohov ordonna le repli vers la salle de divination. Il fut obéi à l'instant. Quelques uns de ses hommes partirent en courant.

Krum cria à son tour de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Dolohov tourna les talons. Ils ne lui tireraient pas dans le dos, il en était certain. Ce n'étaient que des jeunes gens naïfs et innocents.

- Impedimenta !

Dolohov tomba en avant dans un juron.

- Ne vous approchez pas ! cria Krum.

Un Expelliarmus désarma le mangemort. Puis plusieurs sortilèges d'attache le ligotèrent solidement alors qu'il entendait la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir brusquement. Un espoir féroce lui brûla le cœur quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre brutalement :

- Professeur ! s'exclamait une voix de jeune fille.

Une bouffée de joie intense revint à la tête de Dolohov alors que la jeune fille continuait :

- La petite porte est prête à céder. Il nous faut de l'aide : tous les enfants ne sont pas partis…

- Mais que fait donc Londubat ! gronda Vector.

- Ce n'est pas lui, Monsieur ! s'insurgea la fille. C'est au Ministère. Ils ont tardé à rétablir le contact.

Un ricanement de Dolohov se fit entendre.

- Vous êtes fait comme des rats ! dit-il.

Puis il s'adressa à Krum dans une langue que personne sauf le Bulgare ne comprit. Viktor frémit imperceptiblement et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Il laissa tomber avec mépris :

- tišina !

On n'entendit plus le mangemort et seuls ses yeux exprimaient une malice sans nom.

Krum poussa du bout de la baguette le corps de Dolohov dans la grande salle et le laissa retomber près de Londubat devant la cheminée.

- Gardez l'œil sur lui, professeur Londubat, recommanda-t-il avec une moue de dégoût.

Londubat hocha la tête sans s'interrompre dans son décompte des élèves. Il faisait entrer un groupes de cinq ou six élèves dans l'âtre tandis qu'une plume enchantée notait leurs noms sur un parchemin suspendu dans le vide. Algie Londubat jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et prononça : A destination ! Les enfants disparurent dans une fumée grise.

Krum jeta un coup d'œil sur ceux qu'il restait encore à mettre à l'abri. Ils étaient nombreux encore. Il se tourna vers l'un des jeunes hommes de la brigade anonyme.

- Il faut gagner du temps, dit-il. Vos hommes et moi nous repartons dans le hall pour tenir la porte.

- Je reste ici pour commander les opérations de l'intérieur, approuva Vector. Si cela se passe mal, ramenez-nous du renfort par la grande porte…

§

Krum partit en courant suivi de la brigade, de Malone et de Sanders. Vector désigna les postes à ceux qui restèrent. Il plaça en première ligne les Salamandres qui avaient changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Et quand Neville lui demanda si c'était bien prudent, il répondit :

- Quand la porte s'ouvrira, ils seront plus occupés à essayer de sauver leur peau qu'à se retourner contre nous…

Neville sentit qu'on l'entraînait par le bras vers l'arrière.

- Et puis… il faut prendre des risques dans la vie, Londubat, dit la voix d'Ellie McGregor.

Elle ajouta à voix basse :

- Laisse-les donc prendre les coups les premiers… ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent !

§

Elle se posta derrière une table et Neville réalisa que la salle avait été disposée de manière à offrir des abris à ses défenseurs. Seul le grand sapin illuminé rappelait qu'à cette heure ils eussent tous du être en train de fêter le retour de la lumière.

Archer et Montague virent rejoindre leur camarade et le Gryffondor, tandis que Nott et Goyle prenaient place derrière une autre table pour couvrir l'entrée principale.

- Où sont Crabbe et Bobbins ? demanda Ellie.

- Crabbe est dans la salle des Quatre Maison… On a du le laisser là-bas… répondit Neville dans une grimace.

- J'ai laissé Fergus inconscient dans la classe de divination… dit Archer sur le même ton sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda encore Ellen McGregor à Neville.

Le jeune homme serra son bras contre lui et haussa l'épaule droite –celle qu'il pouvait bouger sans souffrir le martyre.

- Je me suis fait mal au coude, fit-il un peu penaud, certain qu'il allait encore se faire traiter de maladroit.

Mais Ellie ne dit rien. Elle essuya de sa manche le front en sueur de Neville. Il rendit un sourire douloureux à celui qu'elle lui offrait.

- Hermione est morte, dit-il alors. Malefoy l'a tuée. Et Seamus est mort aussi.

Archer et Montague tournèrent la tête et fixèrent leur attention sur Vector qui lançait sortilèges sur sortilèges sur la petite porte de la salle attenante. Le courant d'air glacé du vent couvrait les « A destination ! » du professeur Londubat qui scandait le temps dans la grande salle. Ellie termina d'éponger les tempes moites de Neville.

- Fichus Gryffondor ! murmura-t-elle.

Puis on entendit un peu plus fort le bruit des combats dans le hall. Et Vector s'éloigna de la porte.

- Ils sont dans la petite pièce, dit-il simplement.

- A destination ! clama Londubat.

Il empoigna six autres gamins apeurés et les jeta dans la cheminée.

- A destination ! cria-t-il tandis que la plume s'affolait sur le parchemin.

§§§§§§§§§

Ginny se retrancha derrière la rampe de l'escalier.

- On ne tiendra jamais ! se lamenta Lavande qui ouvrait des yeux exorbités sur le bras de sa condisciple.

Une longue estafilade ensanglantait la main droite de Ginny jusqu'à son poignet. D'un geste agacé, Ginny lança un sortilège pour arrêter le sang de couler.

- On a intérêt à tenir, Lavande ! trancha-t-elle, si on ne veut pas finir comme Seamus ! Et si tu tiens absolument à paniquer tu n'as qu'à remonter jusque chez Gryffondor, t'enfermer dans ton dortoir. Mais si tu crois que tu y seras à l'abri, tu te trompes : il y a des femmes parmi les mangemorts, et si tu espères que les mots de passe te protégeront, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil également. Il suffit d'un Imperium bien placé pour faire faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui !

Lavande retint un sanglot qui l'étouffait.

- On va tous mourir ! gémit-elle.

- Peut-être… répondit Ginny en se relevant, mais on va leur montrer ce que valent chacune de nos vies. Allez, Lavande ! Tu es une Gryffondor, oui ou non !

Lavande ferma les yeux un instant. Une Gryffondor, oui ! Mais si ni Seamus ni Hermione n'avaient réussi à s'en tirer, que pouvait-elle faire, elle ? A part espérer rester en vie jusqu'à ce que ce cauchemar se terminât.

Ginny avait repris son poste auprès de Hannah. Lavande entendait sa voix envoyer sortilèges sur sortilèges. Susan et Luna faisaient de même de chaque côté de l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête vers la volée de marches qui montaient au palier du premier étage. Il lui semblait encore voir le corps de Seamus étendu en travers de l'escalier, bien que les elfes fussent venus le chercher un peu plus tôt.

Le bruit montait du Hall et emplissait sa tête d'une douleur aigue. Les ombres sur les murs avaient quelque chose de terrifiant qui la clouait au sol et faisait trembler sa main. Sa voix refusait de sortir d'elle.

§

Ginny baissa la tête vers sa camarade. Comme pétrifiée, Lavande levait les yeux vers les escaliers. Hannah s'effondra à côté de Ginny. Instinctivement, celle-ci s'accroupit et un éclair d'argent passa au-dessus de sa tête. Luna cria un sortilège d'entrave.

Ginny se retourna. Hannah était inconsciente à ses pieds. Et du haut l'escalier glissait un mangemort entravé.

- Lavande ! cria Ginny. Empêche-les de descendre !

Elle désensorcela Hannah stupéfixée avant de lancer des sortilèges pour cantonner les mangemorts sur le palier du premier étage. Lavande paraissait s'être reprise. Hannah se réveillait. Luna et Susan couvraient la montée des escaliers.

§

Ginny luttait contre la panique. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Une onde de colère et de désespoir l'envahit. Fred ne viendrait plus… Elle l'avait espéré si fort… ni lui ni aucun de ceux qui étaient restés à Pré-au-Lard. Et Dumbledore qui les avait abandonnés. Et Harry qui n'était pas là. Et Hermione qui ne l'était plus. Et Ron et Gerry qui ne revenaient pas.

§

Un cri en bas dans le hall : Ginny !

C'étaient Ron et Dean au bas des escaliers. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas monter.

- On ne peut pas rester là ! cria-t-elle aux filles. Il faut descendre…

- Comment ? demanda la voix tremblante de Lavande. On va se faire massacrer.

- Les garçons sont en bas, ils couvriront notre fuite, prévint Susan. C'est de ceux d'en haut dont il faut se protéger.

- Comment ? redemanda Lavande. On ne peut pas courir dans l'escalier et jeter des sorts en même temps…

Ginny brandit sa baguette la première et dit d'un ton ferme :

- Chauve-furie, les filles ! Y a que ça de vrai, je l'ai toujours dit ! A trois, on double la dose… pensez qu'à cause d'eux, on est privées de bal de Noël ! Et un… et deux… Trois !

§

Les filles fondirent dans un même élan vers les escaliers alors que des cris de surprise et de rage leur parvenaient du palier supérieur. Leurs pieds glissaient sur les bords en marbre des marches et elles sentaient dans leur dos la présence bruyante des mangemorts. Leurs pas résonnaient à leurs oreilles comme le piétinement d'une armée innombrable. Les cris sans aucun sens prenaient des airs de maléfices. Lavande tomba devant Susan. Ginny sauta au bas des marches et leva sa baguette vers le palier. Elle lança un Expelliarmus sur une baguette qui menaçait le dos de Luna tandis qu'Hannah s'affalait dans les bras de Dean qui la mit à l'abri dans le renforcement de la porte sous l'escalier. Il aida ensuite Lavande qui pleurait de douleur à boitiller jusqu'à sa camarade. Elle s'était tordu la cheville et avait dévalé les escaliers. Dean retourna au bas des marches aider Ron, sa sœur, Luna et Susan à interdire aux mangemorts de descendre dans le Hall. Mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'intention de plonger dans la mêlée. Plus nombreux, ils investissaient efficacement les positions tenues par les filles et surplombaient à leur tour les combats. Les Weasley et leurs camarades durent se réfugier sous l'escalier, devant la porte qui menait à l'extérieur par les jardins.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de demander où se trouvaient Gerry et les autres. George les rejoignit.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda-t-il en désignant du chef le palier au-dessus d'eux.

- Je crains qu'ils ne viennent de Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret ! répondit Ginny en ravalant un sanglot.

George secoua la tête.

- Ils seraient plus nombreux…

Lavande frissonna sans oser émettre le moindre gémissement. Luna sortit la tête pour mieux voir au-dessus d'elle. George la ramena à l'abri.

- Hé ! fit-il. Reste là, toi…

Hannah accrocha la robe de la Serdaigle.

- Luna ! je t'en prie… pour une fois… conduis-toi rationnellement !

George leva un sourcil.

- Luna… Lovegood ? fit-il. Je me disais aussi…

- Ce sont ceux qui ont suivi Malefoy, dit Luna comme si elle ne venait pas de se faire rabrouer.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? insista Dean avec précaution.

- A cause des chaussures… répondit Luna.  
Et elle se tut comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire se suffisait à lui-même.

George la regarda dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard.

- Et ? fit-il avec une pointe d'agacement qui ne lui était guère coutumier.

- Celui qui est tombé dans les escaliers, reprit Luna avec évidence. Il a des chaussures vertes en peau de dragon et ce sont les mêmes qui m'ont marché dessus au milieu du hall quand Malefoy a appelé les mangemorts à le suivre dehors.

Il y eu une inspiration de compréhension sous l'escalier.

- Alors ce doit être Flint… conclut George. Il est venu à la boutique un jour. Il fouinait partout. C'est vrai qu'il avait des bottes en dragon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Acheter des trucs à ce qu'il a dit. Mais il n'a rien acheté du tout. Ou de la poudre à éternuer, je crois… En fait, moi, je suis persuadé qu'il cherchait Higgs. Il a du le voir entrer dans la boutique un jour où il l'aurait suivi… Bon…si c'est bien lui, vous faites attention. Il a une fâcheuse tendance à faire ses coups en vache… Enfin, c'est un moindre mal… Je craignais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Une ombre passa sur son visage d'ordinaire jovial.

Un cri de victoire descendit jusqu'à eux.

- La porte ! cria Dean.

Ron et lui se jetèrent en avant, aussitôt suivis par George. Ginny et Susan furent sur leurs talons. La porte de la pièce attenante à la grande salle venait de céder sous la pression des Mangemorts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La douleur fut soudain la plus forte. Harry savait que ce n'était pas la sienne. La colère non plus n'était pas la sienne. Et cela lui donnait la force de supporter cette brûlure intense dans tout son être. Il la ressentait jusqu'au fond de son âme. Dans cette partie qui n'était pas lui et que la présence de Voldemort dans son esprit réveillait.

_J'arracherai ton cœur et ton âme s'il le faut, Potter… mais je reprendrai ce qui m'appartient. _

- Non !

C'était insupportable. Il ignorait si le hurlement qui prenait possession de son esprit était le sien ou celui de Voldemort. Une voix dans sa tête se mêlait à celle d'Ellen qui chantait. N'oublie pas qui est Lord Voldemort… C'était le moment où jamais. Il fallait tenter sa chance maintenant. Et ignorer la douleur et les images sanglantes que lui offrait à présent Voldemort. Il essaya encore d'appeler à son aide le souvenir d'Ellen. Voldemort lui envoya l'image de la salle de la mort au Ministère. Le Voile retombait devant Sirius, à l'infini. Harry évoqua alors l'image de la garde rapprochée qui était venue lui faire escorte sur le quai de la gare à Londres. Voldemort riposta aussitôt. Il lui fit revivre les derniers moments de ses parents à Godric's Hollow. Et il enchaîna en lui montrant Peter Pettigrew dans chacune de ses basses œuvres.

Harry s'engluait dans la colère et le désespoir ; il sentait ses forces fondre comme neige au soleil. La nuit autour de lui s'épaississait. Il entendait les cris d'agonie de ceux qui combattaient là-bas. Ils le maudissaient dans la mort. Et au loin le château s'embrasait.


	114. Chapitre 193 : l'Espoir dans une Main

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Avertissement : comme le titre l'annonce, un chapitre peut-être un peu moins sombre que les autres. Pas d'avertissement spécial, mais restez sur vos gardes... Vigilance constante !

* * *

**Chapitre 193**

**L'Espoir dans une Main**

§

Dobby cessa de parler tout seul. Une impression bizarre le fit frissonner. Il mit sa main sur la bouche d'Hermione, puis se pencha vivement sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait qu'elle se soulevait imperceptiblement. Un instant, il fut tenté de s'enfuir en courant. Quand les morts bougeaient ce n'était jamais bon…

Enfin, il reprit dans ses mains tremblantes celles d'Hermione. Elles étaient froides, mais non glacées. Il claqua des doigts. Une couverture apparut et il en entoura le corps blessé. Il revint au chevet de la jeune fille et souleva sa tête sous son bras.

- Hermione Granger n'est pas morte… Hermione Granger n'est pas morte, murmurait-il avec ferveur.

- Non…

Dobby resta immobile, la main suspendue au-dessus du visage d'Hermione. Il aurait juré voir ses lèvres bouger. Il aurait juré l'entendre parler, à voix basse et faible. Elle ouvrit les yeux, lentement.

- Du moins, je ne le crois pas… Où est Ron ?

- Ronald Weasley a dit que Hermione Granger était morte…

Elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, bougea un peu sous la couverture.

- Je ne lui en veux pas de l'avoir cru, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit une main tordue sur la couverture rêche et la leva jusqu'à ses yeux.

- J'avais oublié… souffla-t-elle avec amertume avant de se rendre compte qu'elle portait à son annulaire une bague qui ne lui appartenait pas quelques heures plutôt.

- Où est Ron ? demanda-t-elle avec fébrilité.

- Ron Weasley est allé tuer Drago Malefoy…

Hermione chercha à se redresser mais la douleur dans ses côtes la fit renoncer. Elle fixait encore la bague à son doigt, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Elle roula sur le côté, s'agrippa à Dobby en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser avec ses ongles et tenta de se relever une fois de plus.

- Dobby va aider Hermione Granger, commenta l'elfe en se levant lui-même. Il va effacer la mauvaise magie… Ça prendra un peu de temps parce que la magie est puissante… mais Dobby fera ça pour Hermione Granger…

- Dobby… souffla Hermione en reprenant sa main de celles de l'elfe. C'est inutile… Ce sont des sortilèges de transformation partielle qu'il a utilisé… Et de la magie noire… Tu n'arriveras à rien…

- Dobby est arrivé à réduire les dents de Hermione Granger ! s'insurgea ce dernier.

Hermione porta les doigts à sa bouche.

- Ce n'était qu'un sortilège simple, Dobby… Pour le reste, il a fait appel à des maléfices plus… Oh ! Dobby, qu'est-ce que je raconte… Il y a plus urgent. Raconte-moi plutôt où on en est. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et que s'est-il passé en bas ? Où est Ron à présent ?

§

Elle réussit à s'agenouiller et se tint les côtes pour reprendre son souffle. Et tandis que Dobby racontait ce qu'il avait compris de la situation, elle se traîna à quatre pattes dans les décombres du laboratoire à la recherche de sa baguette.

Elle retrouva les cendres des deux baguettes dont Malefoy s'était servi pour lancer son sortilège Impardonnable et pas loin, le badge de préfet de Ron. Elle le prit et le retourna longuement entre ses doigts. Dobby la suivait en se tordant les mains, quand il ne se couvrait pas la tête à l'énoncé des lieux investis par les mangemorts.

Hermione mit le badge dans sa poche et se releva dans un effort pour redresser son dos gibbeux. Dobby leva vers elle un regard incertain

- Que va faire Hermione Granger ? demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- Il faut que je trouve Ida Norton…

Elle se pencha vers l'elfe et le serra contre elle.

- Dobby… murmura-t-elle d'une voix étouffée. Merci…

Un peu décontenancé, Dobby tenta une timide caresse des cheveux emmêlés.

- Dobby est très heureux que Hermione Granger ne soit pas morte…

- Et moi donc ! renifla la jeune fille dans un rire plein de larmes. Ho ! Dobby ! J'ai cru que tout le monde m'avait oubliée…

Elle renifla une fois de plus et essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main tordue.

- Trouve Ron, s'il te plait… et dis-lui que je ne suis pas morte…

- Ronald Weasley ne voudra pas me croire, douta l'Elfe. Il est vraiment très bouleversé…

Hermione fit glisser la bague des Weasley le long de son doigt déformé et la tendit à Dobby.

- Alors donne-lui ceci, avec ce message : Ronald Weasley, tu as autant de courage qu'un Veracrasse…

Dobby ouvrit tout grand et les yeux et la bouche. Il courut derrière la silhouette penchée d'Hermione, la bague au bout des doigts. Il referma la main sur la robe de la jeune fille. Hermione se retourna vers lui.

- Va vite, je t'en prie, Dobby… J'ai peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard…

Elle crispait sa main sur l'insigne de préfet dans sa poche. Dobby la lâcha à regrets.

- Hermione Granger va chercher une baguette ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour ce que j'ai à faire.

Elle ouvrit la porte du laboratoire. Une clameur assourdie montait du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Dobby frémit. Hermione hésita une seconde.

- Les cuisines ou la Grande Salle, Dobby, c'est bien ce que tu as dit ? Où est-elle d'après toi ? De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je traverse le Hall, n'est-ce pas…

- Non… fit Dobby.

Il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- La tapisserie dans le couloir, derrière il y a un passage… vers Serpentard.

Hermione releva la tête.

- Quelle tapisserie ? Celle avec les chevaliers ?

- Non, celle qui change de couleur selon les saisons…

Hermione fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Elle sortit dans le couloir.

- Je la trouverai… Dépêche-toi de trouver Ron avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur, Dobby…

Dobby regarda la bague rouge, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'apprêta à claquer des doigts. Il cria soudain et se cacha derrière Hermione.

§

Le Baron Sanglant venait de traverser le plancher et poursuivait sa montée vers le plafond, quand il sembla s'apercevoir des présences inattendues de l'elfe et de la jeune fille. Il redescendit vers eux et tourna autour d'Hermione avec stupeur.

- Miss… Granger ? fit-il avec une grimace dégoûtée.

- C'est bien moi, Monsieur le Baron, soupira Hermione.

- Miss Granger ! Mais par Merlin ! Le bruit court partout que vous êtes morte…

- Non, pas encore, Monsieur le Baron… Mais pourriez-vous me conduire vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Dobby prétend qu'il y a un passage secret dans le couloir et j'aimerais ne pas perdre de temps à le chercher…

- Je vous montrerai le passage, mais vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous accompagner. Peeves a kidnappé Drago Malefoy et l'a amené en haut de la tour d'Astronomie où il l'a pendu au crochet des oriflammes… Personnellement, je l'y laisserais volontiers sécher jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive… mais ce n'est pas le genre de la maison. On m'envoie le raisonner...

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression qui voulait tout dire de ce qu'il pensait de sa mission. Hermione fit lâcher sa robe à Dobby et l'incita à quitter les lieux. Ce que fit l'elfe, sans tergiverser cette fois.

Le fantôme de Serpentard indiqua d'un geste du bras la direction à prendre. Et tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il fixait Hermione avec toujours autant de stupéfaction.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? interrogea-t-il. Est-ce vraiment Malefoy qui vous a arrangée ainsi ? Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai cru que quelqu'un avait animé la statue borgne du troisième étage…

- Je ne le prends pas mal… grogna Hermione. Après tout, mieux vaut ça qu'être morte, n'est-ce pas…

- A qui le dites-vous ! soupira le Baron qui s'arrêtait devant une tapisserie représentant un paysage d'hiver. Si j'étais vous, j'irais sans tarder retrouver Madame Pomfresh aux cuisines...

§

Le spectre disparut dans le plafond. Hermione soupira autant de soulagement que d'appréhension. Malefoy aux mains de Peeves, c'était inespéré. Au moins Ron était-il éloigné de lui. A présent, elle n'avait qu'à se concentrer sur son but : trouver Ida Norton avant qu'elle n'eût menée à bien l'ultime mission que lui avait confié Malefoy.

Elle frissonna au souvenir de ces moments où elle avait cru toucher le fond du désespoir. Poussée dans le labo, jetée à terre par un sortilège et désarmée avec brutalité, elle avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Les yeux encore pleins des larmes qu'elle venait de verser, l'esprit oppressé de pensées douloureuses, elle avait voulu s'arrêter au laboratoire pour chercher sur la carte où Ron était allé se cacher. Non, ce n'était pas la vérité. Pas toute la vérité en tous cas. C'était elle qui était allée se cacher. Quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Pour laisser Ron se calmer… Pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire… Elle se maudissait encore. Elle qui était toujours si prudente et prévoyante. Se faire surprendre de cette manière stupide…

Ida Norton… Même en y repensant, rien n'aurait pu laisser croire… Hermione avait même cru un instant que la Préfète était sous Imperium. Mais force lui avait été de reconnaître que non. Elle parlait du _Maître_ avec autant de ferveur que Malefoy. Hermione avait alors compris que tout était perdu. Malefoy était prêt et attendait son heure qui n'allait pas tarder. Personne ne s'inquiéterait de son absence à elle. Le Tournoi était annulé. Le bal était dans tous les esprits. Ron était furieux et Harry croirait qu'elle était avec lui. Tous allaient être pris au piège et…

Hermione fit un effort pour chasser ces souvenirs. Elle marchait dans l'ombre du passage, trébuchant à cause de ses jambes flageolantes de douleur. Elle devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, et la position courbée à laquelle l'obligeait la déformation de son corps la faisait souffrir d'autant plus. Elle s'essoufflait, se forçant à avancer plus vite, et elle avait conscience qu'elle ne faisait que trotter, ridicule et dérisoire, portée par l'absurde espoir qu'elle pouvait encore faire quelque chose d'utile. Et peut-être était-ce là l'unique et simple raison pour laquelle les protecteurs de Poudlard lui avaient donné une ultime chance.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore entre ses côtes douloureuses. Des marches à présent retardaient son obscure progression. Elle se retint au mur, sondant à chaque pas les grossiers degrés creusés dans la roche. Elle bouillait de rage. Contre sa stupidité. Contre son impuissance. Et contre cette lenteur qui la ramenait à des mois de là…

Et dans sa tête les mots de Malefoy résonnaient : _Ils vont chercher à les mettre à l'abri. Trouve où, et quand tu le sauras, fais-le-moi savoir, à moi ou à l'un des frères Lestrange… Le Maître te sera reconnaissant. Nous verrons si Dumbledore continuera à protéger son petit Potter lorsque toute l'école sera aux mains des nôtres… la vie d'un seul contre celle de tous… nous verrons ce qu'il choisira… Et s'il refuse de livrer son protégé, il sera responsable d'un vrai massacre… _

Hermione savait que si Ida menait à bien sa mission, ce serait un _vrai massacre_ de toutes façons… Si les Lestrange étaient informés de l'endroit où les professeurs avaient prévu de réfugier les plus jeunes, il ne s'agirait en aucun cas d'otages. Aucun échange n'aurait lieu, car –cela elle en était certaine- Harry se porterait au devant de Voldemort, quoi qu'il arrivât.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_La haine croissait en lui. Elle gonflait son cœur, envahissait ses pensées. La haine. La peur. La colère. La révolte. Pourquoi devrait-il mourir ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser les ténèbres s'installer sur la terre ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire à lui ? Il vivait dans les ténèbres depuis si longtemps déjà ! Il n'avait droit qu'à des lambeaux de bonheur qu'on s'empressait de lui confisquer ! Que lui importait tous ces gens ? Leur amitié n'était qu'un leurre. Leur intérêt pour lui mouvait comme les marées au gré des humeurs de la presse à son égard. Il était entouré de jaloux qui ne souhaitaient que son trépas. Et ceux qui se disaient ses amis, où étaient-ils à présent ? Ne devraient-ils pas être à ses côtés ? Pourquoi devrait-il se sacrifier pour ces gens qui l'ignoraient ? Que lui importait leur sort ?_

_**Laisse-moi les punir, Potter… Laisse-moi leur infliger le juste châtiment qu'ils méritent pour t'avoir laissé seul, Potter... Rends-moi mes pouvoirs et je te jure que j'abattrai ma colère sur eux… Ecoute, Harry… Entends-tu le vent porter leur plainte jusqu'à toi… Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à souffrir ?**_

_Non ! C'était _lui_ qui lui soufflait ces idées noires. _Lui_ qui lui insufflait sa haine et son ressentiment. Il était si faible. Il avait froid. Et il se sentait si seul. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. C'était pour eux qu'il était là. Pour que ceux qui tomberaient ne fussent pas tombés pour rien. C'était son dernier match et il ne devait pas le rater. Il ne devait pas décevoir tout ceux qui comptaient sur lui. _

_Il rassembla ses forces. Il devait retrouver l'esprit de Voldemort dispersé dans le sien et le pousser devant lui sur le chemin des morts. L'empêcher de quitter son esprit, de retrouver ce corps qu'il avait aidé à ramener à la vie. Le garder prisonnier du sien, malgré la souffrance. Malgré cet étau qui l'étouffait. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les prît tous les deux._

§§§§§§§§§

Viktor Krum entra dans le Grand Hall au moment même où s'élevait la clameur victorieuse des mangemorts. La porte venait de céder. Les capuches noires s'engouffraient dans la petite salle. Viktor vit passer les Weasley à quelques pas de lui et les cris de victoire s'élevèrent du palier. Il se jeta dans la bataille qui continuait dans le Hall.

George se retourna. Il cria des ordres et la brigade couvrit ceux qui défendaient encore la Grande Salle par la petite porte. Il vit avec soulagement arriver Krum et le reste de la brigade qui l'avait suivi à l'extérieur.

Flint conduisait à l'assaut les mangemorts du palier, avec une rage farouche et l'assurance des vainqueurs. Il se heurta néanmoins à la résistance de la Brigade.

George cependant savait que la petite salle n'offrirait qu'un court répit à ceux qui attendaient dans le réfectoire. Il cria :

- Dennis ! Lee !

Et il leur montra le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Il fallait envoyer du renfort à l'intérieur, empêcher que ne se déchaînât là-bas aussi la rage aveugle des mangemorts.

Aussitôt, les deux interpellés se retirèrent vers le couloir. Ils regroupèrent les hommes sous leurs ordres, auxquels se joignirent les élèves de Septième Année.

- On vous suit ! assura Finch-Fletchey.

- Et qui tiendra les cuisines ? demanda Lee Jordan.

Malone leur montra Hannah et Lavande qui s'engouffraient derrière la porte entrouverte.

- Flitwick… Les Elfes sont là aussi, dit Justin. Et d'autres élèves sont montés des cuisines, alertés par les fantômes… Il y a les blessés que Madame Pomfresh a soignés et déclarés aptes au combat, et ceux qui se sont décidés à venir prêter main forte… Ils tiendront le passage…

§

Sanders rameuta une partie de ses Sphinx derrière lui.

- Et puis, il y a Flitwick avec eux… Faut pas se fier à sa taille, il est vraiment fort, vous savez…

Il les pressa vers le couloir :

- Allez-y ! Nous, on ferme le chemin !

Il s'avança résolument vers un groupe de mangemorts qui accourait. L'un d'eux cria : Dennis ! et Dennis se retourna. Il revint vers Sanders et l'un des mangemorts retira sa cagoule noire.

- Moon… murmura Dennis.

- Oui… fit l'autre. On se retrouve enfin, sale traître. Et tu vas payer tes mensonges de l'an dernier. Toi et cette garce de McGregor… vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à moi… et vous ferez deux trophées de valeur dans ma collection…

Il leva sa baguette, mais Dennis était déjà prêt.

- Expelliarmus ! cria celui-ci.

Et Moon dut se protéger au lieu d'attaquer.

§

Dennis cependant l'éloigna du couloir. Moon ! Plus connu parmi la brigade sous le surnom du « collectionneur ». Un dingue qui volait sur chacune de ses victimes un butin dérisoire. C'était Dennis qui l'avait identifié. Ce ne pouvait être que Moon, pris au piège l'année précédente grâce à sa manie des « trophées »… Un duel face à face avec lui ne lui déplaisait pas. Et tandis qu'il poussait le mangemort loin de la Grande Salle, il concentrait sur lui-même toutes les envies de vengeance de l'ex-Serpentard.

Les sortilèges que Moon lançait avec hargne étaient violents et féroces. Dennis évita de justesse un maléfice de Videntrailles qui se perdit sur les dalles, creusant un sillon dans la pierre. Apparemment, Moon avait mis à profit son année hors de Poudlard pour se perfectionner en magie offensive… Et comme Dennis n'avait aucune envie de finir en momie, il pimenta lui aussi son attaque d'une combinaison de sortilèges peu académique. Il commença par riposter par un Jambencoton assez classique, qui déstabilisa Moon. Puis, sans donner à son adversaire le temps de se remettre, il lui ferma la bouche d'un « Silencio ! » impératif. Enfin, presque à bout portant, il jeta - avec délice, il devait bien l'avouer- un « Tremens ! » inattendu. Et alors que Moon se trémoussait encore sous l'effet du sortilège, il l'acheva d'un « Pétrificus totalus ». Enfin, il se pencha sur son ancien condisciple et arracha sa baguette de ses mains pétrifiées.

- Tu permets ? fit-il avec ironie.

La terreur dans les yeux de Moon n'éveilla aucune compassion chez Dennis.

- Ça remue, pas vrai ! dit-il. Mais ça vaut pas un doloris… Il parait que c'est une de tes spécialités, Moon… Tu sais quelle est la mienne ? Les sortilèges de répulsion. J'ai passé six mois à marquer des livres et des objets interdits de ces charmes quand je suis entré au Département des Mystères… J'ai jamais essayé sur des choses vivantes…

Il pointa sa baguette sur la main de Moon :

- Expellosemper !

§

Dennis lut dans les yeux de Moon quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la haine en plus féroce encore, et il entendit la voix de Walters derrière lui qui le pressait de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme en se penchant lui aussi sur Moon. Il a son compte…

- Je m'assure qu'il ne pourra plus tenir une baguette… ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs !

Et comme le regard de Moon ne le quittait pas, il lança un stupéfix sur lui.

Walters l'entraîna vers la grande porte.

- Nous sommes désignés pour voir ce que devient Dumbledore, dit-il.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps saucissonné de Moon.

- Il t'avait fait quoi, celui-là ? demanda-t-il.

- Il m'a piqué mon insigne de préfet, et assommé dans les toilettes… répondit Dennis d'un air sombre. Il y a un an….

Walters émit un léger sifflement admiratif.

- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te faire de vacherie…

Ils sortirent sur le parvis du château dans la nuit noire. Au loin, vers le lac, ils n'étaient plus que trois à s'acharner sur le vieux directeur de Poudlard. Les étincelles de couleur qui sortaient des baguettes des quatre hommes dans le parc éclairaient par moment la barbe blanche de Dumbledore.

Un grondement leur parvint de l'intérieur alors qu'ils atteignaient la pelouse enneigée. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir dans le brouillard, ombres dans l'ombre froide.

§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione trottait à petits pas. Elle se hâtait mais n'avançait pas. Les couloirs de Serpentard n'en finissaient pas. Elle crut qu'elle s'était perdue. Enfin, elle remonta marche après marche vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il lui fallait encore traverser le long couloir jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Et là tout dépendrait de la situation. Si on se battait à l'intérieur… elle aviserait à ce moment-là… Les cuisines ou la Grande Salle, avait dit Dobby. La Grande Salle pour les Serpentard et ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons… Les Cuisines pour les Serdaigle, les Gryffondor et bien sûr les Poufsouffle… C'était logique. Mais Ida Norton était-elle encore dans les cuisines ? Si seulement elle avait eu la Carte… Non… C'était une chance que la carte ne fût plus à Poudlard. Elle avait juste besoin que la chance durât un tout petit peu de temps encore … si ce n'était pas trop demander…

Hermione s'appuya au mur pour reprendre son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur. Le vent lui amenait un brouhaha de bataille, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer d'où il venait exactement. Elle avança vers la Grande Salle, d'où le battant de la porte entrouverte laissait échapper les voix des professeurs Vector et Sinistra qui lançaient des sortilèges de renforcement désespérés.

Hermione hésita. Ida était peut-être là… attendant le moment propice pour contacter un mangemort… Il faudrait entrer dans la salle sous les yeux de tous… Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire ?

Elle reprit son chemin, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à se traîner jusqu'au Hall. Elle entrevoyait au loin, tout au bout du couloir, –à des années-lumière lui semblait-il- bouger des ombres sur le seuil et le sifflement du vent portait des cris qui lui glaçaient le sang.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, et se força à rester dans l'ombre, en plein courant d'air, sans bouger pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Des ombres qui s'agitaient sur le pas du hall, quelques unes s'échappèrent vers le couloir. Hermione frissonna, incertaine. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas de capuches et comme pour confirmer ses conclusions une voix s'éleva :

- Vite ! Vite ! On doit prendre positions avant qu'ils forcent la porte !

Elle ne se montra pas cependant, car une silhouette se laissait distancer. Elle se glissait le long du mur, et, brusquement, disparut dans la clarté d'une salle ouverte. Hermione reconnut la robe sombre des élèves de Poudlard et la chevelure auburn de la préfète de Poufsouffle.

Elle laissa les membres de la brigade se faufiler dans la Grande Salle et reprit sa progression, avec au cœur cette fois une détermination qui allongeait son pas trébuchant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny jetait ses Chauve-furies avec rage. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Viktor les avait avertis. Quand il faudrait se battre, il ne s'agirait plus de duels de sorcier à sorcier. Ils devraient se garder à droite, et à gauche, et derrière également. De partout à la fois, des sortilèges arrivaient. Se protéger était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Et pendant ce temps, les mangemorts forçaient le passage vers la Grande Salle.

Justin et les autres tenaient le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle voyait monter des cuisines des élèves de plus en plus jeunes… Les Cinquième Année se mêlaient à présent aux Sixième et Septième. Ginny se replia derrière Viktor Krum venu à son secours. Elle vit passer Gerry qui ne la remarqua pas, occupé à un duel avec un mangemort qu'elle ne put reconnaître. Lee Jordan emmenait les plus expérimentés des élèves derrière lui dans le couloir. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Ils ne pourraient jamais tenir le Hall tout seuls. Elle ne voyait plus George. Ni Ron. Viktor l'avait quittée pour foncer vers la petite salle. Elle l'entendait crier à George d'envoyer davantage d'hommes à l'intérieur.

Soudain, le cœur de Ginny se serra douloureusement. Et en même temps, la colère étouffa presque le sortilège qu'elle était en train de lancer. Elle courut vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, le dos courbé pour passer sous les éclairs qui fusaient. Et elle se jeta dans un placage brutal mais efficace dans les jambes de la fille qui tentait de passer le seuil du Hall. Le garçon qui la suivait tomba sur Ginny ; ce qui lui sauva probablement la vie, bien qu'il n'en eut jamais connaissance.

§

- Baissez la tête ! cria Ginny avec fureur. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici tous les deux !

- Je cherche Colin ! répondit Dennis Crivey.

- Lâche-moi, Weasley ! gronda Jezebel Dawson. Elle va m'échapper ! A cause de toi !

- La ferme, Dawson ! Mais vous êtes totalement idiots ou quoi ? haleta Ginny.

Elle fit baisser la tête à la fille et lança un expelliarmus, imitée par Dennis.

- McGonagall a-t-elle perdu la tête ! Vous allez redescendre immédiatement ! décida-t-elle.

- Pas question ! se débattit Dawson. Cette fille ne m'échappera pas !

- Et moi, je l'accompagne ! décréta Dennis. T'aurais pas vu Colin ?

- Dennis ! Tu as vu cette pagaille ? Un Kneazle n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fille qui ne doit pas t'échapper, Dawson ?

- Une Poufsouffle ! répondit Dawson de mauvaise grâce. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à McGonagall. Et où on les envoyait ?… Et pourquoi ?… Et qui est-ce qu'il y aurait là-bas… ? trop louche, si veux me croire… Et dès qu'elle a arraché à McGo quelques bribes de renseignements, elle est montée avec les blessés assez valides pour aider Flitwick à tenir les portes…

- Et tu l'as suivie ! renifla Ginny. Tu sais, Dawson, tu es pire que Miss Teigne !

- T'inquiète pas, Ginny ! fit Dennis. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle montait avec les autres, j'ai dit à McGonagall que je la ramenais…

- Tu parles ! Tu voulais rejoindre ton frère ! grogna Dawson.

- La ferme ! gronda Ginny. Cette fille, ce serait pas Ida Norton ?

- Sais pas… Une préfète… Poufsouffle… les cheveux bruns… et un air pas très net, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Ginny plissa les yeux.

- Elle est partie par où ?

- Si tu m'avais pas sauté dessus, je le saurais ! Mais je parierai pour la Grande Salle…

- Couchez-vous ! cria Ginny.

Elle se jeta à terre, elle aussi alors que deux éclairs se croisaient presque au-dessus d'eux. Elle entendit Dennis Crivey s'exclamer : Génial ! et elle lui envoya une taloche derrière les oreilles puis rattrapa Dawson par la robe alors qu'elle rampait vers le couloir.

- Vous êtes deux idiots ! ragea Ginny. Et c'est moi qui vous ai sur les bras… !

§

Elle jeta un regard sur le Hall. Deux ombres s'échappaient vers l'extérieur. Krum se précipitait dans la petite salle.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas les laisser trembler. La Grande Salle allait être investie d'une seconde à l'autre. Impossible de ramener ses deux camarades entêtés vers les cuisines, à moins de les changer en boutons de manchettes et de les faire disparaître. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Prendre le couloir, et foncer sur les traces de Ida Norton. Sortir Dawson et Dennis de ce piège à rat, les conduire dans la Grande Salle auprès d'Algie Londubat avant qu'il ne fût trop tard. Ginny se redressa lentement.

- On file vers la Grande Salle ! commanda-t-elle. Quand je vous le dirai ! précisa-t-elle pour Dawson.

§

Un cri de guerre roula de l'escalier. Une hurlante marée noire dévala les marches de marbre et se répandit dans le hall.

- Maintenant ! cria Ginny.

Et elle poussa Dawson devant elle, alors que Dennis Crivey murmurait un Génial ! de plus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dobby apparut dans le Hall, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la main sur les yeux. Ron Weasley. Il devait trouver Ron Weasley. Il serrait dans son poing, contre le tee-shirt d'Harry Potter, la bague rouge qu'Hermione Granger lui avait confiée. De tous ses yeux agrandis de terreur, il cherchait une tête rousse au-dessus de la mêlée. Et il la vit devant l'entrée de la petite salle où se pressaient les nouveaux élèves à la rentrée. Dobby claqua discrètement des doigts et disparut du Hall.

§

- Ronald Weasley… ?

Ron évita de justesse un sortilège qui laissa sur sa joue une trace brune.

- Va-t-en, Dobby… C'est pas le moment.

Dobby claqua des doigts et le mangemort qui faisait face à Ron fut envoyé contre le mur de la petite salle, à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Waw ! fit Ron, impressionné.

Il daigna baisser les yeux vers l'elfe et l'entraîna vers la porte à demi dégondée, pour se mettre à l'abri relatif des sortilèges. Ce devait être important pour que l'elfe passât outre la crainte viscérale de lever la main contre un sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Dobby tendit son poing fermé et l'ouvrit lentement, comme avec appréhension. Le visage de Ronald Weasley devint plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Dobby ! Non ! murmura-t-il.

Puis il prit la bague dans la paume tendue, avec colère.

- Dobby ! Sale petit rat ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de la prendre… !

Dobby se ratatina devant Ron, les bras sur la tête, pour se protéger des coups auxquels il s'attendait.

- Non ! Non ! couina-t-il. Dobby n'a rien pris ! Dobby n'est pas un voleur ! C'est elle qui l'a donnée à Dobby ! Elle a dit porte-la à Ronald Weasley ! elle a dit : Ronald Weasley, tu as autant de courage qu'un Veracrasse ! Mais ce n'est pas Dobby qui dit cela. C'est elle ! C'est elle ! Non ! Ronald Weasley ne doit pas frapper Dobby…

L'elfe s'interrompit, glissa un œil vers Ron, pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de le battre. Le jeune homme semblait stupéfixé. Il tenait la bague entre ses doigts et son regard fixait l'elfe intensément.

- Elle ? Qui elle ? réussit-il à demander d'une voix tremblante.

- Elle ! répéta Dobby, pas encore certain de ne pas risquer une taloche. Hermione Granger. Elle a dit : porte-la à Ronald Weasley. Et Dobby l'a portée. Même s'il savait que Ronald Weasley serait en colère d'être traité de Veracrasse…

- Elle est vivante ? souffla Ron sans entendre ce que racontait l'elfe fébrile.

- Hermione Granger est vivante, oui…

§

Il sembla à Ron qu'on venait de lui retirer tout l'oxygène de la pièce. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue un instant. Il dut s'appuyer au mur derrière la porte arrachée. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

- Elle est vivante…

Il saisit Dobby par le tee-shirt, le regard tout aussi fou que lorsqu'il l'avait crue morte.

- Où est-elle ? questionna-t-il brutalement. Tu l'as laissée dans le laboratoire ?

- Elle a pris le passage pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée… Dobby ne voulait pas… Hermione Granger n'a pas de baguette… Non ! Dobby ne voulait pas la laisser partir comme ça… Mais Dobby est un serviteur. Dobby est fait pour obéir… alors Dobby a obéi… même s'il a désobéi à Ronald Weasley en allant dans le laboratoire d'Hermione Granger.

Il leva un œil inquiet sur le jeune homme. La main de Ron se crispa sur l'épaule gracile du petit être qui se courbait devant lui.

- Dobby… quand nous sortirons de cette galère… Tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi. J'ai une dette envers toi.

Ron se redressa. Son visage avait changé d'expression. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle devait descendre ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle cherche quelqu'un… Une fille…

Dobby se frappa la tête de ses poings fermés.

- Oh ! Dobby est bête ! Dobby a oublié le nom… Elle voulait descendre aux cuisines ou dans la Grande Salle… Oh ! Dobby ! Dobby ! Stupide elfe sans cervelle… Elle a dit… Helga… Non… Hilda…

- Ida Norton ? souffla Ron.

Dobby sursauta : Oui !

Il se frappa la tête comme pour se faire entrer le nom dans le crâne : Ida ! Ida ! Ida Norton !

Ronald Weasley mit la bague dans sa poche et brandit sa baguette avec assurance.

- Elle est sûrement dans les cuisines, marmonna-t-il. Si elle n'est pas déjà partie avec les autres… Mais si Hermione croit qu'elle est encore là, c'est qu'elle a de bonnes raisons.

Son cœur se serra à lui faire mal. Il se retint une fois encore à la porte. Elle est vivante ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un effet de la folie qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt. La nuit se déchirait tout à coup. Le bruit du Hall l'assourdit brusquement. Il entendit un tumulte, des cris et des incantations. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient des centaines à hurler sous le dôme du Grand Hall. Il sortit de derrière la porte brisée et son cœur à nouveau bondit dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en échapper et rejoindre les silhouettes noires que déversait l'escalier de marbre.

L'une d'entre elles glissait sur la rampe, les bras levés, dans un cri de joie enfantine. Ron voulut crier : Fred ! et il hurla : Elle est vivante !

Il partit en courant dans la pagaille que venaient de semer les nouveaux arrivants.

§§§§§§§§§

Hermione s'appuya au chambranle de la porte de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. C'était assez ironique, en somme, que ce fût l'endroit choisi par Ida Norton pour se réfugier, voire y accomplir ses sombres desseins…

- Tu fais les poubelles, Ida ? demanda Hermione alors que la jeune fille était accroupie devant une corbeille à papiers renversée.

Ida Norton tendit instinctivement la main vers sa baguette, posée sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Hermione fit un geste de sa main tordue et la baguette glissa jusqu'au fond de la salle. Ida se releva lentement, un papier entre les doigts, les yeux écarquillés sur la Préfète en Chef. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione avança aussi vite qu'elle le put vers la fille effarée.

- Tu pensais que ce serait aussi facile, Ida ? Donne-moi ça…

Hermione tendit les doigts vers le bout de papier qu'Ida tenait serré entre ses doigts. Et malgré les efforts de celle-ci pour le retenir, il s'envola vers la caricature de sorcière qu'était devenue Hermione Granger. Ida Norton ne pouvait détourner son regard horrifié de la monstruosité qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle.

- Co… Comment est-ce possible… ? murmura-t-elle.

Hermione leva les yeux du papier.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle était certaine à présent que l'espionne des mangemorts n'avait pu mener à bien sa mission.

- Comment est-ce possible que je ne sois pas morte ? Ou bien comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu te retrouver ? Ou encore comment est-ce possible qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à quelqu'un… ? Que croyais-tu Ida ? Que Drago Malefoy voulait m'offrir le thé ? Ou me compter fleurette ?

Hermione avança d'un pas vers la fille et celle-ci recula d'autant.

- Je te fais peur ? reprit la Préfète en Chef. Tu as tort. Ce n'est qu'une apparence… peu agréable à regarder, je ne le nie pas. Mais je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je veux juste t'empêcher d'en faire.

Hermione leva la main, et les yeux d'Ida reflétèrent une panique immense. Elle chercha sa baguette d'un regard frénétique. Hermione entendait sa respiration saccadée.

- N'approche pas ! haleta Ida Norton.

Elle heurta en reculant une table qui l'empêcha de poursuivre sa retraite devant l'avancée d'Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas contagieuse, tu sais… Je veux simplement prendre ton badge…

D'un geste instinctif, la jeune fille mit sa main dessus. Hermione eut un sourire qui déforma sa bouche, lui donnant une expression cruelle dont elle n'avait pas conscience.

- J'en étais sûre… murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha encore et tendit sa main aux ongles sales vers celle d'Ida. Celle-ci frissonna de dégoût et retira ses doigts de son insigne de préfète.

- Accio ! murmura Hermione et le badge fut dans sa main.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de fermer son poing dessus.

- C'est avec ça que toi et Malefoy correspondiez, n'est-ce pas… Chaque fois qu'il avait un courrier à faire passer, ou que tu recevais une réponse… une manière de vous donner discrètement rendez-vous chez les Préfets… Ensuite c'était simple… à peine risqué… Dis-moi, comment faisais-tu ? Malefoy sait faire réapparaître des objets à distance, je le sais. Mais toi… ?

Ida Norton adressa un regard mauvais à Hermione.

- Oui… fit-elle. Oui, nous correspondions grâce à nos badges… au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde… Drago a eu une idée prodigieuse... et il a prouvé qu'il était un grand sorcier… Meilleur… ho oui ! bien meilleur ! que toi…

Hermione fit une grimace amère. Ida continua avec délectation :

- C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas Dumbledore lui-même nous a donné les moyens de le détruire en nous donnant ces badges… Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle, Granger… La plupart du temps, c'est toi qui faisais passer mes lettres pour Drago… Il me suffisait de les déposer sur la pile des messages à distribuer et tu te chargeais du reste avec ton zèle habituel… Tu nous as été très utile, Granger… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point…

- Je n'en doute pas, Ida… je n'en doute pas…

Hermione soupira. Elle jeta un regard désolé sur le papier qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire, cependant, c'est que tu aies voulu la mort de tous nos camarades…

- Ceux qui se lèveront contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres méritent la mort ! répliqua Ida sur un ton farouche.

Hermione colla le papier sous le nez de la fille.

- Et eux ? ils méritent de mourir aussi ?

Ida eut une expression d'incompréhension.

- Mais ils ne devaient pas mourir… Ils devaient juste servir d'échange contre Potter…

- Tu crois cela… murmura Hermione d'une voix sourde. Où crois-tu que sois Harry à présent ?

- Dumbledore doit le cacher… Je n'ai pas entendu dire qu'il était aux côtés de ses _amis_ qui se battent…

- Et moi je n'ai pas vu ton maître parmi ceux qui se battent… répondit Hermione. Où est-il ? Il n'aurait qu'à étendre sa main pour tous nous soumettre… Qu'attend-il pour se montrer ? Il doit avoir un empêchement sans doute…

La fille serra les mâchoires et son regard s'étrécit.

- Tu es bien naïve, Ida… Crois-tu que ceux dont tu souhaites la victoire t'épargneront ? Ils ne feront pas de détail… J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, je sais de quoi je parle. Et j'ai encore à l'esprit l'attaque des Détraqueurs d'Halloween.

Ida Norton pinça les lèvres, les joues pâlies.

- Si c'est à Malefoy que tu pensais envoyer ce message, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de le recevoir… ou du moins de faire avec quoi que ce soit d'utile –à ton sens, du moins. Lestrange peut-être ?

Ida ne répondit pas. Elle se jeta vers Hermione, les mains en avant pour la repousser. Hermione leva les bras pour prévenir le choc qui serait rude pour son corps déjà éprouvé. Le coup de poing qu'elle reçut dans l'estomac manqua la faire tomber. Ses ongles s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de la fille et Ida poussa un cri de rage. Le souffle coupé, tout le corps transpercé de douleurs, Hermione sentit ses genoux s'affaisser. Ida referma un poing rageur sur les doigts d'Hermione, cramponnés au bout de papier dont dépendait la vie de ses camarades.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Fred mit le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier de marbre au moment même où, du palier, tombaient plusieurs bombasouses sur les mangemorts à portée. Il siffla l'un de ses camarades qui fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête un sac qu'il lâcha vers le centre du Hall. Fred leva sa baguette et CRACBADABOUM ! le sac se déchira laissant s'échapper une pluie de grenouilles rebondissantes. Dans les exclamations de rage ou de joyeuse surprise, la panique qui s'ensuivit mit un frein aux duels et autres combats.

§

Ron fut auprès de son frère en un bond.

- On ne vous espérait plus ! s'écria-t-il partagé entre l'émotion et le rire.

Fred éclata de rire.

- Tu sais combien j'aime me faire désirer, Ronnie ! Où est George ?

Ron lui montra du bras la porte disloquée de la petite salle.

- Il essaie d'empêcher les mangemorts d'investir la Grande Salle…

Fred voulut l'entraîner avec lui vers la petite salle prise d'assaut. Ron repoussa la main de son frère.

- Ron ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Fred comme Ron prenait la direction du couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- Rejoindre Hermione ! cria Ron, un large sourire sur son visage maculé.

Et il attrapa au vol une grenouille en chocolat dans laquelle il mordit à pleines dents.

§

Fred rameuta ses troupes et ils s'engagèrent dans la bataille avec une ardeur nouvelle. Lorsque les défenseurs de Poudlard confinés dans la petite salle des Première Année eurent vent de l'arrivée du renfort qu'on n'attendait plus, ils redoublèrent eux aussi d'enthousiasme. Les retrouvailles entre les jumeaux Weasley se soldèrent par un festival de sortilèges tous plus délirants les uns que les autres dont les mangemorts qui couvraient leurs collègues assignés à la destruction de la porte firent les frais.

- Tu as vu Ginny ? questionna George entre deux lancers de sorts.

Fred secoua la tête.

- Mais j'ai vu Ron ! Il avait l'air très exalté… il est parti vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée…

George lança un sort de confusion. Fred jeta un sortilège de bégaiement.

- Il m'a dit qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione… reprit ce dernier.

Il adressait à George un clin d'œil entendu, quand Viktor Krum se retourna vers lui à quelques pas. Le Bulgare leva un bouclier autour de lui afin de rejoindre les jumeaux.

- Hermione est morte… dit-il.

Fred cessa de sourire. George rata la cible qu'il visait. Krum s'apprêta à les quitter.

- La porte ne va pas tarder à céder. Essayez de tenir encore un peu.

- Où vas-tu ? essaya de le retenir Fred.

Viktor lui lança un long regard avant de rebrousser chemin vers le Hall.

§

Chaque minute perdue à affronter ceux qui le considéraient comme un traître à leur maître, chaque pas en arrière, chaque détour qui l'éloignait du couloir, enfonçait dans le cœur de Krum une lame effilée. Il eût voulu être dans la petite pièce, et dans la Grande Salle en même temps. Il ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissant, à la poussée des hommes en capuches noires vers le couloir. Il vit les dernières défenses s'effondrer sur le seuil. Et lui était coincé au milieu du Hall.

Un éclair rouge venu de la droite toucha le mangemort qui le menaçait. Il sentit la main de Fred taper son épaule.

- T'es pas tout seul, Viktor… Nous aussi on a envie de s'amuser…

Il fit signe au Bulgare de le suivre et Krum passa devant, conscient qu'à chaque enjambée s'accroissait le petit groupe que Fred rassemblait derrière lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Elle est là ! cracha une voix vers la porte. Bouge pas, sale espionne !

Hermione se laissa tomber au sol et Ida Norton roula par-dessus elle.

Ginny cria : Hermione ! Dennis Crivey fit : Waaaa ! et Jezebel Dawson hurla.

- Bouge pas ! répéta Ginny, menaçant Ida Norton qui se relevait, essuyant son visage griffé d'une main nerveuse.

Ginny commanda à Dennis de tenir la fille en joue et courut à Hermione. Elle l'aida à se relever lentement, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas montrer combien elle était choquée de la voir ainsi dénaturée. Hermione était bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche sans gémir de douleur. Elle se contenta de lui tendre le papier qu'elle avait confisqué à l'indicatrice de Malefoy. Jezebel Dawson le lui arracha des mains, apparemment remise de sa frayeur. Elle poussa un cri de victoire.

- J'avais raison ! Je savais bien que c'était louche toutes ces questions…

Ginny lui prit le bout de papier et Dawson se précipita vers Ida Norton qu'elle saisit par le col.

- Je vais te pulvériser, espèce de sale fouineuse…

- Personne ne pulvérisera personne, Jezebel… la calma Hermione, dans un souffle.

- C'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !

- Tu paries ?

Hermione tendit la main et la baguette de Dawson sauta vers le plafond.

- Génial ! fit Dennis Crivey. Quand je vais raconter ça à Colin…

Dawson n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer de l'intervention d'Hermione. Elle lâcha Norton et se jeta sur Ginny qui venait de mettre le feu au papier, prenant à peine le temps de ramasser sa baguette.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se saisir du poignet de Ginny. Tu détruis mes preuves là !

- _Tes_ preuves ? railla Ginny. Quelles preuves ?

- Les preuves que j'ai empêché cette abjecte pourriture d'envoyer les mangemorts massacrer tout le monde au château des McGregor ! grogna Jezebel.

- Crie le donc sur les toits, Dawson ! Et je serais en train de me cramer les doigts pour rien !

Ginny repoussa brutalement la gamine et lâcha ce qui restait du papier avant que la brûlure fût trop cuisante.

- Et puis on a Hermione comme preuve ! trancha-t-elle de mauvaise humeur. Et jusqu'à _preuve_ du contraire, c'est elle qui l'a empêchée d'envoyer son message, pas toi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? Demanda Dennis Crivey.

- On la ratatine ! s'écria Dawson.

- On l'amène à Algie Londubat, corrigea Hermione, la main sur les côtes.

- Ah non ! Il va encore lui trouver des excuses ! Elle va échapper à son châtiment ! tempêta Dawson.

- C'est son problème et celui du Professeur Londubat. Nous, nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire, reprit Hermione : éviter un sort funeste à nos camarades.

- Eviter un sort funeste à ses camarades, est bien le dernier des soucis de Jezebel Dawson ! renifla Ginny. Bien au contraire !

§

Dawson n'eut pas l'occasion de s'indigner. Un cri depuis la porte les fit sursauter. Ils ne s'étaient pas retournés que Ron étouffait Hermione entre ses bras et sous ses baisers.

§

- Ron… Tu me fais mal… réussit à souffler Hermione sans le repousser cependant.

- Ho ! Pardon ! dit-il tout en continuant à la serrer contre lui.

Il s'aperçut soudain des regards, dégoûtés ou exaspérés, de ses camarades. Il désigna du menton Ida Norton, effarée face aux Gryffondor.

- Tu l'as trouvée… constata-t-il à l'intention de Ginny.

- _Je_ l'ai trouvée ! s'offusqua Dawson, furieuse.

- _On_ l'a trouvée, tenta Dennis Crivey. Mais c'est Hermione qui est arrivée la première… Et on sait toujours pas quoi en faire… Et je crois qu'on devrait bouger d'ici sous peu…

Il courut à la porte jeter un œil vers le bout du couloir et leur fit signe de se dépêcher.

§

Ginny attrapa Norton par le col et la poussa en avant.

- Londubat saura quoi en faire, assura-t-elle. Marche devant, Ida. Dawson, tu joues les gardes-chiourme : ça te va bien ! Hermione…

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Hermione n'avait peut-être pas très envie de se montrer à tous sous cette apparence.

La jeune fille leur fit signe de se hâter et lâcha la main de Ron qui voulait l'entraîner avec lui.

- Allez-y… Je ne peux pas courir, je vous retarderais… Je vais me cacher ici…

- Oooh Non ! Pas question ! s'exclama Ron. Je ne te quitte plus, quoi qu'il arrive ! Tiens-moi ça !

Et il lui planta sa baguette magique dans la main avant de la soulever dans ses bras d'un mouvement décidé.

- J'ai traversé la Forêt Interdite, je peux traverser le couloir…

A grandes enjambées, il rejoignit sa sœur qui l'attendait sur le pas de la Salle des Quatre Maisons. Ginny lui montra le seuil du couloir. Les mangemorts poussaient les dernières défenses et s'engouffraient dans le corridor. Ginny se mit à courir. Dennis Crivey prit ses jambes à son cou et suggéra à Dawson de garder son souffle pour détaler plutôt que pour hurler, tandis que Ida Norton préférait manifestement tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi que se laisser rattraper par ses alliés.

§

Hermione, par-dessus l'épaule de Ron, voyait se réduire la distance entre eux et les baguettes des mangemorts. Elle pointa celle de Ron vers le couloir et celui-ci l'entendit marmonner à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il toujours courant.

- Le sortilège de Dumbledore contre les gerbilloises dans les souterrains à Halloween… Je l'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvé…

- Hermione… commença Ron.

- Oui, je sais… je n'ai pas vraiment pratiqué… Mais j'ai l'impression que ça marche… et ça tiendra toujours le temps de nous permettre d'arriver à la Grande Salle.

Ron ne se retourna pas pour vérifier les dires de sa bien-aimée, que semblaient confirmer les cris de rage qui lui parvenaient. Il poursuivit sa course, un peu essoufflé.

- Non, Hermione… dit-il pourtant. Tu es incroyable. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime… enfin… je crois que c'est pour ça…

- Ho ! Ron… murmura Hermione d'une petite voix émue à son oreille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Viktor se précipita dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. A quelques mètres, au niveau de la salle des Quatre Maisons, les mangemorts semblaient bloqués par un mur invisible.

Fred arrêta ses gars et retint Krum.

- Lâchez les rainettes ! ordonna-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

Les jeunes gens de la brigade s'exécutèrent avec enthousiasme. Les mangemorts se retournèrent vers eux. Leurs tentatives pour lancer des sortilèges furent empêchées par la nuée de crapauds qui se jeta sur eux.

- Et vive la pagaille ! cria Fred. Planquez-vous !

La Brigade, d'une seule voix, claironna un Protego que Krum imita, à tout hasard.

Fred mit sa main en porte-voix :

- Attention ! Voilà Peeves !

Et il se protégea à son tour.

Les grenouilles se mirent à enfler, enfler jusqu'à exploser toutes en même temps dans une débauche de substance visqueuse et malodorante. Les cris de rage emplirent le couloir. Ils se répétèrent lorsque les mangemorts s'aperçurent qu'ils ne pouvaient se défaire de la matière poisseuse. Elle dégoulinait sur les capuches noires, obstruait les orifices des yeux, engluait les doigts et couvrait les baguettes.

L'un des fidèles de Voldemort s'avança pour faire face aux jeunes gens et glissa sur un tas gélatineux qui était une rainette quelques instants plus tôt. Les autres renoncèrent à se jeter dans un combat où ils n'étaient pas en position de force. Ils firent bloc face à la brigade qui s'élançait.

§

- Efficace ! dit Krum à Fred.

- Oui… fit le jeune homme, assez fier. Rainettes Ombrageuses © (1), une spécialité de Weasley Frères… Modèle offensif, spécialement modifié par votre serviteur, pour la lutte contre les forces du mal… Tu devrais la mettre au programme, Viktor…

Fred frappa sur l'épaule de Krum :

- Allez… viens… ou ils ne nous laisseront que des miettes…

§

Effectivement, la plupart des mangemorts étaient immobilisés ou empêchés d'user de leur baguette quand Viktor atteignit l'endroit où ils étaient regroupés. Il comprit pourquoi les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avaient pas cherché à fuir vers la Grande Salle. Un champ de force interdisait tout passage. Krum se retourna vivement comme il entendait un bruit de course derrière lui. La Brigade fit de même, comme un seul homme, la baguette en avant.

§

Justin Finch-Fletchey leva les mains, et cessa d'avancer, retenant ses camarades derrière lui :

- Hé ! c'est que nous !

La Brigade baissa les armes. Une petite voix aigue se fit entendre alors :

- Laissez passer ! Allons ! Allons ! les enfants ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les rangs des élèves de Poudlard s'écartèrent et le minuscule professeur Flitwick, essoufflé, fit son apparition. Il jeta un regard appréciateur sur le tas nauséabond de mangemorts recouverts des résidus des Rainettes Ombrageuses.

- Hé bien ? pourquoi n'avancez-vous pas ? demanda-t-il à Fred.

- Parce que nous ne le pouvons pas, professeur, répliqua ce dernier avec évidence.

- Il y a comme un mur invisible, expliqua Viktor.

Flitwick s'approcha et tendit la main. Il fit une grimace d'approbation.

- Qui a fait cela ? demanda-t-il. L'un d'entre eux ?

Il désigna de la tête les mangemorts immobilisés.

- Pas l'impression, dit Fred. Ils semblaient assez perturbés par l'étrangeté de la chose quand nous leur sommes tombés dessus…

Flitwick hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

- Monsieur Finch-Fletchey… vous et vos camarades surveillez nos arrières je vous prie…

Il leva sa baguette devant lui et marmonna une mélopée qui n'eut, sembla-t-il, pas l'effet escompté. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Magie puissante… murmura-t-il. C'est étrange… Mais intéressant…

Il remonta ses manches et leva sa baguette à nouveau… Fred l'arrêta de la main sur son bras.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur… Vous résoudrez ce cas une autre fois… On a intérêt à se sortir de ce traquenard avant de se retrouver dans la même situation que ceux-là… Il faut retourner dans le hall…

- On peut faire le tour par la classe de divination, ajouta Krum.

Il s'élança sans attendre un quelconque assentiment.

- Attendez-moi ! cria la petite voix aigrelette du professeur Flitwick tandis que retentissait déjà dans le couloir la course précipitée des jeunes gens.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron s'engouffra par la porte laissée entrouverte par Ginny et celle-ci la referma derrière lui d'un énergique Collaporta.

Ron s'écroula à genoux derrière le premier abri qu'il rencontra. Hermione poussa un cri en rencontrant le sol.

- Désolé, Trésor ! s'excusa Ron.

- Beurk ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! fit Goyle d'un ton écoeuré.

Théodore Nott considéra la Préfète en Chef de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser, en se tenant les côtes.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'une fille comme toi faisait avec une brute comme lui… dit-il.

Il se retourna vers le centre de la salle, non sans lancer un coup de coude dans les côtes de Goyle qui ne cessait de dévisager Hermione d'un air dégoûté. Celle-ci se cacha derrière sa tignasse avant de répondre :

- Et moi je t'ai toujours répondu que cela faisait partie des choses qui n'avaient pas d'explication rationnelle, Théodore…

Nott jeta un œil sur Weasley qui tenait jalousement contre lui le corps mal tourné d'Hermione et adressait aux Serpentard des regards soupçonneux. Théodore esquissa un sourire :

- Je suppose que ce doit être ça, murmura-t-il.

Il donna un coup de baguette sur le crâne de Goyle, qui fixait toujours Hermione avec ostentation :

- On ne regarde pas les gens la bouche ouverte, Greg ! Sois poli, veux-tu ! Pour une fois qu'on ne rechigne pas à nous tenir compagnie. Je commençais à croire que nous sentions l'empestine…

Gregory Goyle porta ses mains à son nez pour les renifler ;

- Non ! C'est juste l'encaustique de Rusard… dit-il avec contrariété.

§

Ginny s'était assurée que la porte était bien fermée, ou du moins que les mangemorts mettraient assez de temps à briser le sortilège pour permettre à ses camarades de se mettre en place.

Elle rejoignit les positions tenues par Ellie et Neville auprès desquels Dennis Crivey et Jezebel Dawson s'étaient réfugiés avec Ida Norton. Dennis rapportait les raisons de leur présence dans la Grande Salle, et Dawson n'osait apporter à son récit autant de corrections qu'elle l'eût souhaité, sous le regard narquois de McGregor. Ida Norton, quant à elle, commençait à se sentir très mal à l'aise. Archer et Montague lui lançaient des coups d'oeil peu aimables et le peu qu'elle avait vu de la situation lui avait fait comprendre que la prise de Poudlard par les fidèles du Maître ne se passait pas aussi bien que prévu.

Car, même si les professeurs n'avaient pu évacuer tout le monde, et s'ils lançaient désespérément des sorts de défense contre la porte de la petite salle, il n'en restait pas moins que la moitié de ceux sur lesquels Drago Malefoy comptait était ligotée dans un coin et que l'autre avait une baguette, certes, mais était prête à la tourner contre leurs « frères ».

§

Aussi, quand Ginny Weasley la releva de force par le col de sa robe pour la pousser devant elle jusqu'au Professeur Londubat sous le regard curieux de quasi toute la salle, adopta-t-elle un profil très bas. D'autant que le frère demandait à McGregor, par-dessus les tables renversées, si elle avait des nouvelles de Potter et que celle-ci claironnait qu'il était allé montrer au seigneur des encapuchonnés de quel bois il se chauffait.

La préfète de Poufsouffle n'entendit pas, dans cette déclaration provocante, le tremblement de la voix d'Ellen, ni ne vit la grimace de Ron.

§

Elle écoutait ce que racontait Ginny Weasley à Londubat. Ce dernier s'était interrompu, la baguette levée vers la porte, et laissait tomber sur la jeune Poufsouffle un long regard sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en fais, Monsieur ? termina Ginny sur un ton farouche.

Londubat n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un craquement sinistre emplit la salle entière. Algie Londubat poussa Ginny derrière les bancs renversés et la jeune fille entraîna avec elle Ida Norton. La préfète de Poufsouffle tomba sur les pieds entravés de Wilford. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard complice et les hurlements des mangemorts, parvenus à leurs fins, mit à leur cœur un espoir qu'ils pensaient mort.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Il tendait ses forces. Les dernières. Une bouffée de souvenirs lui vint. Le vent sur son visage quand il fendait l'air sur son balai. L'odeur des fleurs. Le goût des gâteaux de Molly. La couleur de la lande. Les voix. Les rires. La douceur d'un baiser. La tendresse d'une caresse. La main de Ron sur son épaule. La joue d'Hermione sur sa joue. Les railleries de Ginny. Le sourire de Neville. Et le parfum d'Ellen qui emplissait sa tête._

_Il n'avait pas réussi à lui reprendre son enfance volée. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Puisqu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux._

_**Tu vas mourir Potter… Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Et tu n'y arriveras pas. Je suis plus fort que toi. Je l'ai toujours été. Sans ta stupide mère, tu n'aurais jamais survécu. Personne ne viendra à ton secours aujourd'hui. Tu vas mourir. Laisse-moi reprendre cette partie de moi qui me fait défaut et j'abrègerai tes souffrances.**_

_Non ! Il sentait l'esprit de Voldemort lui échapper. Non ! Il s'accrocha à cet esprit torturé. Non ! Il s'enroula autour de ses pensées morbides. Non ! La haine lui dévorait le cœur. Non ! Il avait tant appris à chasser de son esprit celui de Voldemort qu'il ne savait comment le retenir. Non ! La douleur le terrassa. C'était comme si son front s'ouvrait à nouveau. Son âme qui se déchirait en deux. Comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Non ! Il entendit un cri de victoire en même temps qu'un hurlement de mort._

_La transe fut rompue._

_-----------------------------_

(1) Avec l'aimable autorisation de Black Phoenix.


	115. Chapitre 194 : Ombres

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Avertissement : niveau d'alerte 1 / 3 sur ce chapitre.**

**Chapitre 194**

**Ombres**

§

Drago Malefoy sentait contre sa nuque le bout du crochet qui retenait sa robe. Il essayait de ne pas bouger, attentif au moindre craquement de l'étoffe qui le tenait en vie. Mais les braillements de Peeves, qui hurlait une chanson paillarde pour ne pas entendre les exhortations du Baron Sanglant, lui rendaient la tâche difficile.

- Peeves ! Veux-tu te taire ! Je t'ordonne de ramener ce garçon au sol ! criait le Baron.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! chantonnait Peeves.

Il s'assit sur le rempart et coiffa Malefoy de son bonnet multicolore.

- Tu crains les chatouilles, Malefoy ? Hein ? Quoi ? Tu pourrais répondre, mal élevé ! Très bien ! Je vais vérifier moi-même…

Il avança ses doigts boudinés vers le torse de Malefoy. Le souffle du Serpentard s'accéléra. Il jeta un regard chargé de haine vers l'esprit frappeur.

- Allons ! Allons ! fit Peeves sur un ton doucereux. Ne fais pas de manières… Je sais combien tu es jaloux des prérogatives de Potter… et de l'importance que ton _maître_ lui accorde… Alors pendant qu'il se fait chatouiller par ce vieux Tom, moi je te chatouille toi… D'accord ? Pas de jaloux comme ça…

- Peeves ! essaya le Baron de sa voix la plus lugubre.

Peeves fit mine de trembler de peur et éclata de rire.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Monsieur le Baron ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi dorénavant… Ho ! Regardez ! Dumbledore !

Peeves tendait son bras vers le bas du château. Malefoy baissa prudemment les yeux. Il était pratiquement gelé. Il avait le vertige. Et par-dessus tout il avait peur.

Il vit surgir dans le parc une ombre qui ressemblait à Dumbledore, poursuivie par cinq mangemorts. Le baron cessa de houspiller Peeves et ce dernier fixait ses yeux avides sur les silhouettes, tout en faisant entendre de petits claquements de langue excités.

Malefoy sentit son cœur se serrer de joie. Le grand Dumbledore était en mauvaise posture. Il ne se sortirait pas de cette situation. Et même quand deux des mangemorts s'écroulèrent, il garda la certitude que le vieil homme était fini.

Drago ne se rendait pas compte que le silence de la tour n'était plus troublé que par la plainte du vent sur le chemin de ronde. Le souffle du jeune homme était suspendu à la fréquence des éclairs de couleur qui s'échappaient des baguettes. Peeves semblait fasciné par le combat qui se déroulait tout en bas. Le Baron sortit de sa stupeur.

- Il faut lui apporter de l'aide ! dit-il et il s'enfonça dans la pierre.

Le vent portait des voix déformées, des incantations inachevées et une odeur étrange qui piquait la gorge.

Dumbledore reculait. Il résistait, mais il reculait. Il s'éloignait du château. S'éloignait de toute aide qui pourrait venir de l'intérieur. Trois mangemorts harcelaient le directeur. Le pressaient. Le fatiguaient. Concentraient son attention sur ces trois baguettes qui le menaçaient. L'empêchaient de rassurer de sa présence ceux qui se croyaient à l'abri à l'intérieur.

Malefoy commença à se détendre lentement. Il avait de plus en plus froid, mais il n'avait plus peur. Il lui suffisait d'attendre. Attendre que le vieux fou succombât aux assauts impérieux de ses adversaires. Et il serait le premier à savoir que la fin serait proche pour les ennemis de l'Héritier de Serpentard. Peeves serait alors bien plus raisonnable et il serait facile de lui faire des promesses que d'autres s'empresseraient de ne pas tenir.

Il suffisait d'attendre, sans bouger, et cet empoisonneur d'esprit frappeur lui paierait cette dernière humiliation avec les intérêts de toutes les autres… il lui suffisait d'attendre la victoire.

§

Peeves avait retrouvé son bagou. Debout sur les remparts, il scandait : Dumbledore ! Dumbledore !

Malefoy rongeait son frein. La pointe du crochet le blessait à présent et il s'efforçait de ne pas bouger, malgré les crampes dans son cou pour ne pas trembler de froid.

- Tiens… du renfort ! fit Peeves en s'appuyant négligemment du coude sur le parapet. Pour qui crois-tu qu'ils viennent ? On ne voit que des ombres… On parie ? Allez ! Si tu gagnes, je te décroche ! Si tu perds, je te décroche aussi…

Peeves éclata de rire ; Malefoy serra un peu plus sa mâchoire tétanisée.

- Moi je dis… Pour Dumbledore ! continua Peeves. Et toi ? Tu dis quoi ?

Malefoy fixait les deux silhouettes incertaines courant vers le parc enneigé qui reflétait les lumières blafardes de la nuit.

Pas de robe, pas de capuches… deux formes agiles et rapides. Pas des mangemorts, mais pas des élèves non plus. Sans doute deux membres de cette Brigade Anonyme dont il avait saisi quelques noms dans le Grand Hall. Il retint un geste de colère. Encore des traîtres à leur sang. Comme ce vendu de Nott et ces deux imbéciles de Crabbe et Goyle… Et combien d'autres encore ? Tous ces félons qu'il faudrait punir.

Drago suivait des yeux les deux ombres qui se rapprochaient dans le dos des mangemorts. Il aurait voulu les prévenir. Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que les trois hommes se retournassent. Malefoy sentit son cœur se serrer à lui faire mal. Son vœu venait de se réaliser. Deux des mangemorts se détournaient de Dumbledore. Ils brandirent leur baguette chacun vers le jeune homme qui se présentait face à lui.

§

Malefoy suivait les combats avec anxiété. Ce n'étaient que des jeunes gens… Ils n'avaient aucune formation militaire. Et surtout, ils n'étaient pas aussi aguerris que ceux qui se trouvaient en bas… La Brigade Anonyme avait eu de la chance jusque là. Ce n'étaient que des amateurs… Ils ne faisaient pas le poids dans une bataille rangée comme celle qui se jouait à Poudlard… Ils ne bénéficiaient pas des conseils et de l'entraînement du Maître des Ténèbres. Et la Marque ne les animait pas de cette rageuse envie de vaincre…

Drago ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait sur le pré. Il vit les éclairs rouges des baguettes des jeunes gens se croiser et les mangemorts s'effondrer sur place. Le troisième se précipita vers Dumbledore qui recula une dernière fois. De trois côtés, des lumières jaillirent et frappèrent le dernier espoir de Drago Malefoy.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Danny Walters tendit la main à Dumbledore pour l'aider à se relever et le vieil homme la prit avec gratitude, tandis que Gerald Dennis se penchait vers le dernier mangemort effondré.

- Ca va, annonça-t-il. Il en a pour un moment, mais il est vivant…

Il lui arracha sa capuche et siffla longuement.

- Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda-t-il à Walters. C'est Lestrange, le plus vieux… Quand je vais dire à Ginny que j'ai eu cette ordure…

- Elle va être impressionnée, c'est sûr ! se moqua Walters. Surtout si tu oublies de lui dire qu'on s'est mis à trois pour l'avoir…

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Effectivement, à trois contre un, c'est tout de même peu régulier…

- C'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit quand on est sorti du château ! répliqua Dennis, un peu piqué.

Dumbledore s'appuya sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche… dit-il. Merci, les enfants, ajouta-t-il. Mais enlevez donc vos passe-montagnes, jeunes gens… J'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire, et davantage encore qui me sauve la vie…

Les deux jeunes hommes retirèrent leur cagoule, tout fiers de l'importance que leur donnait le Directeur de Poudlard.

- Daniel Walters… ! fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Bonsoir, Monsieur Dennis. La conversation est tout de suite plus chaleureuse quand on voit le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Alors ? Comment cela se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ? Fred Weasley a-t-il réussi à rejoindre le château ?

- Il arrivait quand nous sortions, répondit Walters.

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre. Il tapota l'épaule de Dennis.

- Bien… fit-il. Vous m'avez fait gagner du temps, jeune gens… C'est une bonne chose…

Il lâcha Gerry et fit quelques pas en boitillant jusqu'à ce qu'il se baissât pour ramasser quelque chose dans la neige.

- Vous avez perdu quelque chose, Monsieur ? s'inquiéta Walters.

Dumbledore essuya du revers de la manche ce qu'il venait de retrouver.

- Je crains d'avoir été maladroit, en effet… murmura le vieil homme aux jeunes gens qui se rapprochaient. Et il va me falloir changer les plans une fois encore… Monsieur Walters ? Vous connaissez le chemin de la tour d'astronomie, je présume…

- Naturellement, Monsieur…

- Alors vous me rejoindrez sur la terrasse… Quant à vous, Monsieur Dennis, tenez-vous prêt à ouvrir les portes de l'enceinte lorsque votre camarade vous en donnera le signal. Daniel ? rappela-t-il comme Walters s'éloignait déjà. Vous connaissez Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle ? Trouvez-les et envoyez-les aux portes, voulez-vous…

Dennis toussota, hésitant à intervenir. Ce qu'il fit cependant sous le regard interrogateur de Dumbledore :

- Vous vouliez ajouter quelque chose, Gerry ? demanda le directeur sur un ton légèrement amusé.

- Heu… Non… mais vous êtes sûr que les deux Trolls sont bien les personnes qu'il faut ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

- Je suppose qu'ils ont été surnommés ainsi à cause de la force légendaire de ces créatures… Alors, oui, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle sont bien les personnes qu'il faut pour ouvrir les portes de l'enceinte…

Le directeur fit signe à Walters qu'il pouvait y aller et Dennis courut de son côté se mettre à l'abri du vent derrière les battants de la porte principale, dans l'attente du signal de la tour. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour voir de quel côté partait Dumbledore, il ne le vit plus au milieu du parc.

Il s'aperçut que le directeur de Poudlard l'attendait devant les portes.

- J'ai levé le sortilège qui les maintenait fermées, expliqua-t-il. Pour lever la barre, il faut tirer sur la chaîne. Je vous conseille fortement de jeter un charme d'allègement dessus pour que vous puissiez la lever sans grand effort tandis que vos camarades ouvriront les battants. Prenez garde tout de même, il se pourrait qu'on se batte devant les portes quand vous les ouvrirez. Il serait dommage que vous preniez un sortilège perdu…

Il leva encore une fois les yeux vers le ciel et la tour.

- Vous retournez à l'intérieur, Monsieur ? demanda Dennis.

- Pas tout de suite, mon garçon… J'ai quelque chose à faire avant…

Et avant que Dennis eût pu lui poser une autre question, Dumbledore avait disparu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Tu as perdu ! Tu as perdu ! chantonnait Peeves. Alors… Je te décroche comment ? Tout d'un coup ou petit à petit ?

- Tu ne me tueras pas, Peeves ! cracha Malefoy. Tu as besoin de moi !

- Je me demande… hésita Peeves. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus drôle… M'assurer l'impunité pour les siècles des siècles ou avoir le plaisir immense de t'entendre t'écraser au sol… Est-ce que tu feras Splaasshhh ? ou Pchhhhploouf ! Tu veux qu'on parie encore ? Moi je dis…

- LA FERME ! cria Malefoy sans retenir sa colère.

- OK ! OK ! fit Peeves. Tu ne veux pas parier, c'est d'accord. Je te garde encore un peu… Mais tu sais j'ai des témoins qui diront à tous que je leur ai sauvé la vie… alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu sois toujours en vie ou pas…

- Tu paieras ! Peeves ! Je te jure que tu paieras ! Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se présentera devant les portes de Poudlard ta tête sera la première à tomber…

Peeves se mit à rire une fois de plus, en faisant des gestes et des grimaces grossières.

- Et où est-il ? Où est-il le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ton maître dont tu nous rebats les oreilles depuis des mois ? Est-il parmi ses fidèles à se battre à leurs côtés ? Je ne le vois pas… Tu penses peut-être qu'il va venir à ton secours… Et qu'il va te féliciter pour t'être fait accrocher comme un vulgaire jambon à la plus haute tour du château ? Hein ? C'est ça ? Tu crois qu'il va monter jusqu'ici pour te décrocher lui-même ? Juste après m'avoir coupé la tête sans doute…

Peeves se frappa les cuisses. Son rire se perdit dans le vent sifflant.

§

- Peeves ?

Peeves cessa de rire. Il conserva son air insolent cependant pour répondre :

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je constate que tu as trouvé le moyen de t'amuser un peu, Peeves, malgré les circonstances tragiques de cette nuit… Mais je doute que Monsieur Malefoy goûte autant que toi à la plaisanterie.

Peeves ricana.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Dumbledore…

Il mit une main sur une hanche et prit l'air avantageux des Grands d'Espagne sur les tableaux de Velasquez.

- Et puisque vous êtes là, Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais que vous preniez note que le sieur Malefoy est mon prisonnier… Je l'ai surpris dans la salle des Quatre Maisons qui essayait d'avada kédavrer l'un de ses camarades, le dénommé Théodore Nott, avant de faire de même sur six autres personnes, dont un professeur…

- C'est certainement un crime qui mérite le pilori où tu l'as placé, Peeves… mais je suis sûr que Monsieur Malefoy jouirait de la vue superbe avec davantage de sérénité s'il avait ses deux pieds sur le sol… Peeves, ramène-le, s'il te plait… ?

Peeves se renfrogna, croisa les bras, et marmonna que c'était pas juste, et qu'on profitait qu'il était un esprit pour abuser de sa confiance et… que, bon d'accord, mais uniquement parce que c'était Dumbledore, et qu'il restait pour veiller sur _ses affaires_.

§

Drago Malefoy sentit son corps se soulever et flotter vers le haut du mur. Puis il tomba lourdement au sol et se releva aussitôt, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Peeves. Il vit Dumbledore faire un geste de la main et l'esprit s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur le parapet un peu plus loin. Malefoy se retint au rempart, un peu flageolant, tout ankylosé et ravi de se retrouver face à face avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

- Vous vous attendez sans doute à ce que je vous remercie… dit Malefoy sur un ton hautain.

- Je ne m'attends plus à grand-chose de votre part, Drago.

Le ton de Dumbledore n'était pas aussi bienveillant que d'ordinaire. Malefoy se tint sur ses gardes. Le regard du directeur cependant n'était pas aussi dur qu'il s'y attendait. Il essayait de lire dans ces yeux qui brillaient dans le noir les raisons de ce traitement de faveur.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Drago pour rompre ce silence où seul le vent se faisait entendre. Je ne vous dirai rien de ce que je sais ! Vous pouvez me menacer de me jeter au bas de la tour, je ne parlerai pas…

- Ho ! Je le sais bien, Drago… Je le sais… car vous ignorez les réponses aux questions que je pourrais poser…

Dumbledore s'avança vers le parapet et invita Malefoy à faire de même.

- J'ai toujours aimé cet endroit du château, dit-il dans un soupir. On a une vue imprenable sur le ciel et sur le domaine de Poudlard… Quand viendra le temps de me retirer, c'est ce que je regretterai le plus dans ce vieux château… Je veux parler du Poudlard matériel bien sûr… Car l'autre Poudlard, le plus important, le vrai, je l'emporterai dans mon cœur. Comme chacun de ceux qui ont passé une partie de leur vie, ici…

Dumbledore se tourna à demi vers Drago Malefoy :

- Et vous, Drago ? Qu'emporterez-vous de Poudlard quand vous devrez le quitter ?

- Quand je quitterai Poudlard, répondit Drago avec un grincement de dents, il n'en restera rien. Et je ne veux rien emporter non plus.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Vous vous trompez, Drago. On laisse toujours quelque chose derrière soi. Et on emporte toujours quelque chose aussi, même si on n'en a pas conscience.

- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettra le pied à Poudlard, c'en sera fini de l'école. C'en sera fini de tous ceux que vous avez entraînés derrière vous. Vous serez responsable de leur mort à tous…

- Et de celle d'Argus Rusard aussi, Drago ?

Malefoy se raidit. Le froid faisait trembler ses mâchoires. Il redressa la tête avec fierté. Le regard de Dumbledore sur lui le perçait de part en part. Une évidence s'imposa à lui. Il n'y avait aucune gloire à avoir causé la mort d'un stupide cracmol. Il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir ces yeux qui le fixaient.

- C'était un accident… avoua-t-il presque malgré lui.

- Et de celle de plusieurs de vos camarades ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce vous, qui avez ouvert les portes, ou moi, qui ne les ai pas mis à l'abri à temps, qui sommes responsable de leur mort ? Vous qui avez incité vos camarades à prendre les armes ? Ou moi, qui non seulement vous ai laissé faire, mais ai été incapable d'empêcher le saccage de l'école par vos amis mangemorts ?

Malefoy fit un effort pour laisser un ricanement s'échapper de sa bouche tremblante :

- Je suis flatté que vous m'éleviez au même plan que vous-même, professeur…

- Ne le soyez pas, Drago… C'est moi qui m'abaisse au même niveau que vous. Nous avons tous deux cru que nous étions les maîtres du jeu. Nous avons manqué d'humilité et nous payons ce soir toutes les conséquences de nos actes…

§

Dumbledore se tourna vers la Forêt. Au loin l'orage grondait, et l'horizon de la Forêt était rouge sang.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'aurore, dit Dumbledore, et pourtant le ciel rougeoie comme pour un lever de soleil.

- On dirait un crépuscule, frissonna Drago. Mais ce n'est que la Forêt qui brûle.

- Il semblerait, reprit Dumbledore. Sentez-vous cette odeur d'incendie ? Le vent le pousse vers nous. On pourrait presque entendre la fuite des créatures qui peuplent la forêt.

Il reporta son attention sur Drago :

- Votre maître est là-bas, Drago. Avec Harry. Et puisque aucun des deux n'est encore revenu, j'en conclus, que soit leur combat dure encore, soit ils sont morts tous les deux…

Drago sursauta.

- C'est impossible ! voulut-il crier, mais sa voix se perdit dans un grondement porté par le vent.

- Rassurez-vous, Drago, de ces morts-là, vous n'êtes pas responsable… murmura Dumbledore presque pour lui-même.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Danny Walters rentra dans le Grand Hall. Trouver Crabbe et Goyle… ! Il en avait de bonnes, Dumbledore ! Où allait-il trouver Crabbe et Goyle dans cette pagaille ? Et il fallait encore qu'ils veuillent l'écouter… Il n'avait pas souvenir que ces deux là fussent d'une grande rapidité d'esprit.

Et il fallait aussi qu'il arrivât vivant en haut de cette fichue tour d'Astronomie. S'il parvenait à traverser le Hall… Devant la salle des Première Année, George se battait avec acharnement contre un mangemort qui hurlait des obscénités entre chacun de ses sorts. Il se portait à son secours quand un homme encapuchonné surgit devant lui.

- Comme on se retrouve, Walters…

- On se connaît ? fit Daniel.

- Moi je te connais, et ça me suffit…

L'homme cria un sortilège. Walters leva un bouclier devant lui. Qui pouvait bien être ce type ? Et puis cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait ni l'intention de lui sauver la vie, ni celle de le tuer. Il voulait juste trouver Crabbe et Goyle, traverser le Hall et monter à la tour d'Astronomie !

Walters se battait la rage au cœur. Il perdait un temps précieux. L'autre ne cédait pas d'un pouce. Personne ne viendrait aider l'ancien Serdaigle. Tous se démenaient devant la petite salle. Et ceux qui sortaient du passage sous l'escalier se précipitaient dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

S'il pouvait seulement faire prévenir les deux Serpentard des ordres de Dumbledore, il pourrait se consacrer à la seconde partie de sa mission… Il vit sortir McGonagall de sous l'escalier et son cœur se serra. _Elle _trouverait Crabbe et Goyle et ils n'oseraient pas discuter ses ordres. Mais son adversaire ne lui laissait aucun répit. Et McGonagall –il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de cela !- rebroussa chemin.

Walters essaya de se rapprocher de George qui avait tout autant de mal à se débarrasser de son bruyant adversaire que Daniel du sien. Il recula vers la petite salle, semblant perdre du terrain. L'autre le poussait et le poussait encore. Ses sortilèges se faisaient plus incisifs, plus dangereux aussi.

Soudain une aile argentée effleura la capuche du mangemort qui pressait Walters. Aucun des deux ne savait d'où sortait la petite chouette hulotte qui survolait le Hall. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans les combats. Daniel en profita pour lancer un bloque-jambe sur son adversaire, et l'assommer d'un stupéfix vengeur quand il se retrouva à terre. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier l'identité de celui qui se cachait sous le capuchon noir, tout juste prit-il quelques secondes pour lever les yeux vers la chouette qui s'envolait vers l'extérieur. McGonagal revenait. Elle brandissait sa baguette plus décidée que jamais et ponctuait ses lancers de sorts, de « voyous ! » et de « vauriens ! » indignés.

Walters allait la rejoindre quand son attention fut attirée par d'autres cris, tout aussi vindicatifs, mais bien plus grossiers. Il se tourna vers George, toujours aux prises avec son mangemort bruyant. Il lança un Expelliarmus qui prit l'homme au dépourvu et George termina le travail.

Le jeune chef de l'AD voulut entraîner son camarade dans un autre combat, mais Walters l'informa des derniers ordres de Dumbledore. George n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'étonna même de l'exigence de Dumbledore. Mais après tout, c'était lui le chef, et il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il montra à Walters la tête rousse de Fred, qui traversait le Hall en courant, en compagnie d'une troupe de jeunes gens.

- Fred pourrait te le dire, s'il a récupéré la Carte… Suis-le…

Le groupe conduit par Fred Weasley avait déjà atteint la porte. Les combats se concentraient devant la petite porte. Les mangemorts redoublaient de férocité.

- La porte va céder, dit Walters, une sourde angoisse au fond de la gorge.

- Fais ce que t'a demandé Dumbledore ! commanda George tout en le poussant vers la porte du Hall.

§

Walters prit son élan au moment où son ancien directeur de Maison surgissait devant lui.

- Attendez-moi ! Attendez-moi ! s'essoufflait le petit professeur Flitwick en trottinant vers la sortie du hall.

- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? demanda Walters.

- Par Merlin ! haleta Flitwick. Le couloir est bloqué par un sortilège. Il faut faire le tour pour arriver dans la Grande Salle.

Flitwick s'arrêta, la main au côté.

- Je n'en peux plus ! décréta-t-il.

- Savez-vous où sont Crabbe et Goyle, Monsieur ? demanda encore Walters.

- Serpentard ? La Grande Salle, sans doute…

Walters s'élança. Il revint sur ses pas.

- Je vous emmène, Monsieur ?

Il se baissa et présenta son dos à Flitwick. Le professeur hésita, fit mine de s'offusquer, puis s'écria : « Oh ! et puis zut ! »

Il sauta sur le dos de Walters et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

- Vite ! Vite ! Monsieur… Monsieur… Walters, si ma mémoire est bonne…

- C'est cela, professeur ! Daniel Walters ! répondit-il tandis qu'il sortait déjà sur le perron.

Flitwick brandit sa baguette :

- Alors, Monsieur Walters : A l'attaque !

Un roulement de tonnerre lui répondit en écho et Walters se mit à courir dans la neige piétinée, son fardeau sur le dos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une chouette d'argent surgit du pied de la tour. Malefoy fit un bond en arrière. La chouette fit deux tours au-dessus des deux hommes avant de se dissoudre dans la nuit.

- Ce n'est rien… voulut rassurer Dumbledore. C'est Minerva MacGonagall qui m'avertit que tous les enfants qui devaient partir ont quitté l'école. J'espère qu'Algie Londubat n'éprouve pas de difficulté à assurer le transport de ceux qui se trouvent dans la Grande Salle.

Et le soupir qu'il poussa montrait clairement qu'il en doutait.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec lui, dans ce cas ? questionna Malefoy avec autant de morgue que d'étonnement.

Dumbledore laissa tomber sur lui un regard un peu amusé.

- Hé bien… fit-il en souriant. J'ai longtemps hésité entre votre compagnie dans l'air glacial du temps, et la chaleur des combats dans la Grande Salle, il est vrai.

Drago Malefoy s'empourpra et il n'était pas certain que Dumbledore ne le sût pas. Le vieil homme reprenait cependant :

- Ce que je fais ici, Drago ? La même chose que vous. J'attends que l'aube nous dise sur quel monde elle se lève…

- Oui ! fit Drago avec arrogance. Vous attendez de savoir qui aura perdu !

Dumbledore laissa passer quelques secondes.

- Mais je sais déjà lequel de nous deux a perdu, Drago. C'est vous. Quoi qu'il arrive. Je crains toutefois que la victoire ne nous soit amère, à tous les deux…

§

Drago Malefoy recula de quelques pas. Dumbledore scrutait le ciel devant lui. On ne voyait rien des nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus du parc. Au dessus de la Forêt, ils prenaient une teinte de cinabre. Le vent était tombé brutalement et le bruit des combats parvenait jusqu'à eux. Drago tendait l'oreille sans réussir à tirer un quelconque augure des cris qui montaient jusqu'au plus haut sommet du château.

Soudain, Peeves se mit à pousser de petits cris excités. Il montrait du doigt quelque chose tout en bas et Dumbledore se pencha par-dessus le muret. Malefoy se précipita aux nouvelles.

- Des ombres… chuchota le vieil homme. Encore des ombres, Drago…

§

Drago n'aurait su dire, lui non plus, qui étaient ceux qui se hâtaient vers la classe ouverte sur le côté du château. Peeves se pencha brusquement :

- Weasley ! cria-t-il avec jubilation. Les jumeaux Weasley sont de retour.

- Oui… Je crois que Fred Weasley vient d'arriver, répondit Dumbledore.

Peeves se mit à se trémousser sur place, visiblement écartelé entre son désir d'aller mettre la pagaille avec les frères Weasley et son refus de laisser son prisonnier aux mains d'un homme connu pour sa trop grande indulgence.

Il poussa un cri de frustration et hurla à Dumbledore de bien vouloir remettre _ses affaires_ à leur place en partant. Il disparut dans un cri de joie qui ressemblait à un cri de guerre.

Dumbledore tourna à nouveau la tête vers le ciel.

- Vous attendez du monde ? se moqua Malefoy que l'absence de Peeves rendait moins nerveux.

- Oui… Pourquoi ? Pas vous… ?

Malefoy se mordit la langue, autant pour ravaler son dépit que parce qu'il claquait des dents.

- Si vous attendez vos Aurors, ils ne viendront pas, finit-il par répliquer. Le Maître leur a envoyé quelques uns de ses hommes pour les occuper. Et il leur a pris leurs balais…

- Des balais, ça se trouve, Drago… répondit négligemment Dumbledore. Et on peut toujours transplaner.

- Sauf si on a un sortilège d'anti-transplanage sur la tête…

- Effectivement, approuva le vieil homme… Mais on trouve toujours un moyen quand on est guidé par la voix de ceux qui appellent à l'aide. _Ils viendront_… peut-être pas aussi tôt que je le souhaite. Peut-être pas aussi nombreux non plus. Sans doute accompagnés des vôtres, je le crains. Mais _ils viendront_, soyez-en sûr…

§

Malefoy tressaillit. Il releva la tête, malgré tout.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Dumbledore.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, Drago. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait peur à quiconque… sauf à une seule personne. Et même à lui, faire peur n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'aurais du chercher à mieux gagner sa confiance peut-être… Mais je crois que c'était impossible. Il ignorait déjà ce que signifie ce mot. Il n'est sans doute pas très sagace de voir un ami dans chaque main qui se tend, mais y voir chaque fois un ennemi doit être très éprouvant… Qu'en dites-vous, Drago ?

- J'en dis que votre arrogance dépasse de très loin les limites de l'acceptable ! cracha Drago. Vous prétendez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peur de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou qui ne sait ce qu'il dit ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de tenir une école de sorciers. Vous n'êtes pas digne de toucher l'ourlet de la robe du Maître. Vous n'êtes qu'un homme sur le déclin ! Et sans votre armée de sang-de-bourbe et de sang-mêlé vous n'êtes rien.

§

Drago Malefoy crachait sa colère sans retenue, tremblant de rage et d'impuissance devant celui qu'il traitait de sénile, mais dont la baguette dépassait de sa poche.

- Je n'ai rien dit, Drago… répondit calmement Dumbledore. Et je n'ai pas prononcé le nom de Voldemort…

Dans un cri de rage, et de douleur, Drago Malefoy se jeta sur Dumbledore pour lui prendre sa baguette. D'un geste, le vieil homme le repoussa. Drago tomba au sol et se roula sur les pierres humides en se tenant le poignet.

- La peur, Drago… haleta Dumbledore, essoufflé par cette courte lutte. La peur, c'est tout ce qu'il connaît. La peur, la haine et la mort… C'est ce que tu veux ? Trembler toujours ?

- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! suffoquait Malefoy, couché sur le sol glacé. Laissez-moi tranquille. Ne prononcez pas son nom !

- Et toi, Drago ? Pourquoi ne le prononces-tu pas ? C'est ton maître… celui qui guide tes pas. Celui pour qui tu respires… N'est-ce pas une torture que de ne pouvoir prononcer le nom de ceux qu'on aime ? Votre maître ne vous aime pas, Drago. Il n'éprouve aucun sentiment, pour aucun d'entre vous. Il vous appelle ses amis, mais il ne vous aime pas. Et toi, Drago ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour lui ? Qu'espères-tu de lui ? Tu l'admires ? Ou tu le crains ? La crainte encore, n'est-ce pas Drago ? Je me souviens d'un homme… tu l'as connu toi aussi… Il était puissant, il était intelligent, il était fier. Il se promenait aux cotés de celui qu'il appelait _Maître_, il se vantait d'être son ami, et son maître l'appelait son ami… Mon cher ami… Mon très cher ami, Lucius…

- Ne me parlez pas de mon père ! sanglota Malefoy, recroquevillé sur son poignet.

- Non… non… fit Dumbledore en reprenant son souffle et en se redressant contre le muret. Non, je ne te parle pas de ton père. Je parle d'un homme qui a tout donné à Voldemort. Jusqu'à la vie de son fils. Et à qui Voldemort a tout pris. Jusqu'à la vie de son fils.

Drago se releva lentement, l'avant-bras gauche contre son estomac. Il fixait Dumbledore, la bouche tordue dans une grimace de haine.

- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! cracha-t-il. Vous me faites vomir…

- Tu trembles, Drago… reprit Dumbledore. Tu as peur, tu as froid et tu as mal. Tu vois ce que tu as fait et tu es terrifié. Et il n'est plus temps de revenir en arrière ou de tout arrêter, ou de prétendre qu'il n'est rien arrivé, comme à Halloween. Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Il te faut attendre l'aube. Tu n'as plus aucun rôle dans ce que tu as déclenché. Tu pourrais quitter la tour, et rejoindre ceux qui se battent, ni la victoire ni la défaite ne dépendraient de toi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dès que Filius Flitwick vit, du fond du couloir, le groupe des jeunes gens bloqué devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il se mit à agiter sa baguette par-dessus la tête de Walters.

- La porte est bloquée, Professeur ! Elle est fermée de l'intérieur ! cria Fred.

- Poussez-vous ! Poussez-vous ! cria Flitwick. Laissez-moi faire !

§

Walters allongea le pas et laissa tomber le petit professeur devant la porte. Flitwick se précipita et lança une gerbe d'étincelles sur la porte. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent à la volée et la brigade de Fred se précipita à l'intérieur, en avant-garde.

L'espoir à nouveau changea de camp dans la Grande Salle. Peeves, accroché au sommet du gigantesque sapin décoré, salua d'un long caquètement enthousiaste l'entrée des nouveaux venus. Le professeur Londubat profita de l'irruption pour se rapprocher des jeunes élèves qu'il n'avait pu faire partir avant l'assaut des mangemorts. Viktor Krum prit sa place auprès du professeur Vector qui faisait front avec une énergie désespérée.

Le professeur Flitwick se faufila jusqu'à la cheminée. Sa petite taille lui permit de passer inaperçu parmi les belligérants et il rejoignit Algie Londubat sans encombre.

- Ha ! Filius ! soupira Londubat. Je vous les confie, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objections…

- Allez ! Allez ! Algie ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! Jeunes gens ! A vos baguettes ! Miss Singleton, rappelez-nous la formule du charme de protection collective, je vous prie...

§

Fred s'élançait dans la salle quand il entendit la voix de Ron qui l'appelait. Il tourna la tête et se jeta derrière la table où son frère se tenait embusqué. Il s'étonna de reconnaître Goyle en sa compagnie, ainsi que de constater qu'un autre Serpentard faisait refuge commun avec Ron. Il aperçut également un paquet de chiffons noirs entre les bras de son frère, qu'il serrait contre lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Ron de lui faire un point de la situation, ni où se trouvait Ginny. Une silhouette noire tombait sur le paletot de Goyle, le saisissait par le col, et lui hurlait dans les oreilles, pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille :

- T'es Crabbe ou t'es Goyle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ! s'interposa Nott.

- Dumbledore veut qu'ils aillent à la grande porte avec Dennis ! Il aura besoin d'eux là-bas pour les ouvrir… répondit Walters.

Nott interrogea son camarade du regard. Goyle haussa une épaule. Si _Dumbledore_ avait besoin de lui… !

- Par contre, je crains que Crabbe ne soit pas en état d'aider quiconque… reprit Nott.

- Envoyons quelqu'un d'autre… proposa Fred. Ron… ?

- On devrait plutôt envoyer Ernie… dit une voix dans l'épaule de Ron. Ou Larry… enfin, je veux dire Malone.

Le tas de chiffons bougea dans les bras de Ron, et Fred ouvrit de grands yeux effarés :

- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il devant la chevelure plus hirsute que nature qui cachait le visage de la jeune fille – si toutefois c'était bien elle… Mais… tu es… tu es…

- Vivante ! l'interrompit Ron en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son bras et ramena sa chevelure en arrière.

- Ce n'est rien, Ron… dit-elle. Fred sait déjà que je suis un Graphorn. J'ai besoin d'une baguette…

Elle tendit une main déformée qui fit reculer Goyle et Walters qui s'avançaient. Ron lui donna sa baguette. Maladroite, elle chercha son badge des Phénix dans sa poche. Ses ongles la gênaient et lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin dans le creux de sa paume, ce fut la baguette qui lui échappa. Ron referma sa main sur celle d'Hermione et pointa la baguette sur le badge. Elle murmura une formule dans un souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Goyle.

- J'appelle Ernie Mcmillan. J'espère qu'il va m'entendre…

- Je crois qu'il est entré avec nous, dit Fred.

§

Ron sortit la tête hors de l'abri de la table. Il chercha Mcmillan et le vit, à côté de Finch-Fletchey, qui tournait la tête de tous côtés. Il l'appela, de toutes ses forces, et sentit Hermione qui tressaillait de douleur contre lui. Les deux garçons rappliquèrent en courant.

- Hermione ! s'écria Justin. Tu es…

- Vivante, on sait, le coupa Fred. Tous les deux, suivez Walters ! Ordre de Dumbledore !

Walters tapa sur l'épaule de Goyle et les deux Poufsouffle allaient les suivre, quand Fred sortit précipitamment son miroir et s'exclama :

- George ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§

B.J. Wilford tendait ses mains liées vers la préfète de Poufsouffle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait l'aider à se détacher. Il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait là. Mais d'après ce qu'il avait entendu du récit de Ginny Weasley à Londubat, elle était dans son camp. Et elle était libre de ses mouvements. L'irruption brutale des mangemorts leur avait mis à tous deux un espoir ardent au cœur. L'attention des fidèles de Dumbledore était focalisée sur les combats. Des corps tombaient, il ne savait à qui ils appartenaient. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de leur baguette.

La fille baissa les paupières sur les liens et hocha imperceptiblement la tête, le regard à nouveau fixé sur Ginny Weasley qui leur tournait le dos. La préfète de Gryffondor ne ménageait pas ses Chauves-furies, totalement concentrée sur ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Durant de longs moments, Ida Norton réfléchit à ce quelle devait faire. Si à sa gauche, on ne se souciait guère de ses mouvements, à sa droite, on ne pouvait que la surprendre à essayer de se faufiler hors de son refuge. Il y avait là nombre de ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil assassins. Et ils n'auraient pas hésité à se servir de leur baguette contre elle, même désarmée, si ils avaient deviné ses intentions. Il lui fallait une baguette. Pour délivrer Wilford d'abord, puis clouer le bec à Weasley. A moins qu'elle ne se chargeât de Weasley d'abord… elle l'avait bien mérité, non ? Malefoy avait beau dire, ils avaient l'air malin, à présent, ses Serpentard, tous saucissonnés comme de vulgaires mouches dans une toile d'araignée. Elle seule n'avait pas failli. Elle savait où se trouvaient les autres élèves. Et elle pourrait bientôt transmettre son message à qui de droit. La sang-de-bourbe n'avait fait que retarder les choses… Elle ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de servir le Maître et de fermer définitivement la bouche à ceux qui pensaient que les Poufsouffle n'étaient que des bons à rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le bruit de la bataille couvrait la voix de George dans le miroir. Des mangemorts reculaient vers la porte. Théodore Nott tentait de les empêcher de parvenir jusqu'à eux.

A la table voisine, Ellie avait bien du mal à empêcher Jezebel et Dennis de s'exposer au danger. Archer et Montague couvraient un côté, Neville faisait ce qu'il pouvait de l'autre. Ils avaient vu arriver leurs camarades avec soulagement, mais il entrait encore des mangemorts par la petite porte. Le professeur Sinistra venait de tomber et Vector perdait du terrain. Algie Londubat était aux prises avec un groupe d'encapuchonnés coriaces et déterminés. Le professeur Krum était assailli.

La Brigade et les élèves rendaient sort pour sort, cependant les sortilèges dont les mangemorts usaient faisaient bien plus de dégâts chez les jeunes gens qu'eux-mêmes n'en causaient chez leurs adversaires. Et pour ajouter à l'effervescence ambiante, Peeves, du haut du sapin, bombardait les combattants, toutes factions confondues, avec les décorations de noël qui lui tombaient sous la main.

- C'est maintenant qu'on aurait besoin de renfort, murmura Ellie.

Elle jeta un œil d'envie vers la cheminée.

- Si j'étais sûre de pouvoir revenir, je me risquerai bien à aller chercher de l'aide par là… dit-elle.

Andy Archer se tourna vers elle avec un sourire amer.

- Dommage que les Patronus ne sachent pas se servir de poudre de Cheminette...

- Je peux essayer, si vous voulez… proposa Dawson. Je dirais aux McGregor que je viens de la part de leur fille…

- Dawson ! l'interrompit Ellie sans véritablement l'entendre. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas la ramener sans cesse… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai dit que je pourrais me charger du message…

Ellen se frappa le front. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Où pouvait-il y avoir des cheminées aussi grandes qu'à Poudlard sinon dans un autre château ? Et qui possédait un château et était également membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ? Le phénix ! Elle plongea brutalement sa main dans le col de sa robe et, après quelques secondes d'une lutte fébrile avec son pull qui refusait de lâcher sa proie, elle en ressortit une broche d'argent.

- Andy… les Patronus ne traversent pas les cheminées, mais on peut les y aider !

Elle se tourna vers Dennis Crivey et Jezebel Dawson :

- Vous deux, vous restez ici avec Neville… Andy, tu veilles sur eux… Archie, tu viens avec moi… Tu protèges mes arrières et tu rallumes le feu dans la cheminée…

Avant qu'aucun de ses camarades n'eût eu le temps de lui demander des explications sur ses intentions, elle avait roulé hors de leur refuge, Archie Montague sur les talons.

§

Ils coururent, courbés pour éviter les éclairs qui fusaient de toutes parts, entre les combattants, jusqu'à se rapprocher de l'âtre. Montague pointa sa baguette vers la cheminée et un feu magique flamba aussitôt dans l'indifférence générale. Ellie leva la sienne vers le pot en terre au dessus de l'âtre, et cria « Accio Poudre de Cheminette ! ». Le pot glissa vers le bord du linteau et perdit son couvercle qui se brisa au sol. Ellen se redressa, la main tendue pour l'attraper au vol. Un éclair vert traversa le pot. Il éclata dans une légère explosion. Ellie se jeta au sol et lâcha sa baguette pour recueillir dans la paume de sa main un petit tas de poudre. Elle roula vers la cheminée, le cœur dans la gorge. Elle entendit Archie crier quelque chose, et la voix aigrelette du professeur Flitwick lui parvint de très loin. Elle prit une inspiration, et manqua suffoquer. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, et une terrible envie d'éternuer l'étouffait. Elle lança en même temps le cheval d'argent et la poudre dans l'âtre. De tout le souffle qui lui restait, elle cria : A destination ! Il y eut une déflagration dans la cheminée. Ellie éternua enfin, et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes qui la brûlaient atrocement.

A tâtons, elle chercha sa baguette, le souffle court. Elle se sentit saisie par la robe et traînée au sol. Elle ne voyait que du noir, du flou, et encore du noir zébré d'éclairs.

- Reste là ! entendit-elle au travers du brouhaha qui envahissait son esprit.

Elle ragea. Où voulait-on qu'elle allât ? Plus elle essuyait ses yeux, plus la douleur s'enfonçait dans son crâne. Elle ne savait où elle était ; elle ne savait ce qui se passait ; elle ne savait qui l'avait tirée hors de la bataille. Tout ce qu'elle entendait n'était que cris et caquètements. Apparemment, Peeves passait un excellent moment, lui, au moins !

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une ombre s'agitait devant le banc renversé derrière lequel étaient couchés les salamandres. Une robe, une capuche. Un mangemort. Ginny se retourna juste au moment où il tombait à la renverse, touché par un sortilège de stupéfixion. Elle le repoussa vers l'avant, d'un sort d'expulsion, et Ida Norton se recroquevilla, comme dans un réflexe de protection. Ginny retourna à ses Chauves-Furies et Norton, lentement, glissa la main vers la baguette que l'homme avait laissée tomber à ses pieds. Toujours aussi discrètement, elle la cacha dans les plis de sa robe. Tout à côté d'eux, on s'agitait un peu. Flitwick criait. Il y eut une explosion dans la cheminée. Ida ne comprit pas ce que McGregor cherchait à faire. Si elle cherchait à fuir, elle venait d'échouer… De toutes façons, elle n'y échapperait pas elle non plus… Ici, ou là-bas –Granger avait sans doute raison- il n'y aurait pas de quartier pour les vaincus.

Ida Norton ignorait les coups de pieds insistants de Wilford dans ses jambes. Il était pressé de retrouver la liberté, mais elle, elle préférait attendre que l'attention se fût éloignée de leur côté. Il sembla finalement que le Serpentard se rangea lui aussi à la sagesse. Il cessa de s'agiter, pour suivre intensément les faits et gestes d'une fille de Poufsouffle qui traînait McGregor jusqu'à l'abri du banc à côté du leur. Une lueur de triomphe brilla dans les yeux de Wilford et un frémissement le parcourut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa condisciple haïe était en état de faiblesse, blessée peut-être.

La fille de Poufsouffle s'éloigna, BJ Wilford donna un dernier coup de pied à Ida Norton. C'était le moment où jamais…

Bénédict Wilford sentit se dénouer les liens sur ses poignets entaillés, et il eut une pensée vengeresse envers Théodore Nott. Il arracha la baguette des mains d'Ida et désentrava ses pieds lui-même. Il fut debout dans un bond et un cri de victoire… Aussitôt un éclair vert le traversa et la menace qu'il avait à la bouche mourut sur ses lèvres dans un râle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

- George ? George ! cria Fred alors que le miroir retrouvait son eau lisse et sombre.

Il poussa un juron et rangea le miroir dans la poche de son blouson.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Ron.

- J'en sais rien. La communication est coupée.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à George ? s'alarma Ron.

- Ou son miroir s'est brisé… essaya de le rassurer Hermione.

Fred jeta un regard vers la jeune fille blottie contre son jeune frère.

- Oui… C'est sans doute ça… dit-il. Dans la bataille… C'est sans doute ça…

Il se reprit pour ajouter :

- Wood a appelé George. Les mangemorts qu'ils combattaient autour du Ministère se sont brusquement repliés. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

- Ils viennent ici ! s'écria Ron.

- A moins que… l'interrompit Hermione.

Elle se dégagea des bras de Ron pour ramper jusqu'à la table et glisser prudemment un œil par-dessus. Elle chercha des yeux vers l'endroit où Ginny avait emmené Ida Norton. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient visibles et Hermione doutait que la seconde eût pu joindre quiconque pour lui faire passer le message qu'elle détenait. Mais elle ne pouvait bien sûr en être absolument certaine… Hermione secoua la tête, comme pour elle-même, et au moment où elle allait se retourner vers les garçons, une explosion les fit tous sursauter. Nott retint un mouvement. Il cria :

- Ellie !

Ellen restait étendue devant la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ! s'exclama Ron.

Mais on venait la chercher et on la mettait à l'abri derrière les bancs.

- A moins que ? répéta Fred, ramenant l'attention de tous vers lui.

- A moins qu'Ida n'ait trouvé le moyen de contacter Lestrange…

- Lestrange ? ricana Walters. Il fait un somme au milieu du parc !

- Alors ce n'est pas lui qui aurait pu rappeler ses hommes…

- Ils viennent ! et nous perdons du temps ! dit Nott, agacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Walters. On leur prépare un comité d'accueil ?

Fred réfléchit, avec force grimaces.

- Ouais ! On va faire ça… Vous croyez qu'ils apprécieraient une bonne partie de Quidditch ?

- Hein ? fit Goyle.

Walters se releva :

- Je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! On se retrouve aux portes !

Il quitta la salle alors que Fred appellait Peeves.

- J'ai besoin d'une diversion ! cria-t-il à l'esprit.

- A vos ordres, Chef ! répondit Peeves dans un caquètement de triomphe.

§

Fred se leva vivement tout en tapant sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Tu viens, Ronnie !

Ron hésita :

- Hermione ?

Nott le poussa vers son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il. Je te la surveille.

Ron n'en hésita que davantage.

- Ron ! murmura Hermione en le retenant.

Fred attrapa son frère par le bras :

- Lâche-lui les basques, à ta Harpie ! s'écria Fred. Personne ne te la prendra. Surtout dans cet état !

Il siffla entre ses doigts et cria, la main en porte-voix, pour inviter ceux qui le désiraient à le suivre. Il bondit jusqu'aux portes, suivi par Goyle et les Poufsouffle.

- Ron ! répéta Hermione en tentant de se redresser. Attends…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Trésor… Je ne manquerai pas à ma promesse : je vais rester avec toi…

- Je me fiche de ta promesse, Ron ! Ecoute-moi…

Un cri, de surprise autant que de saisissement, l'interrompit :

- Hermione ? Mais…

Neville avait fait irruption derrière la table renversée, son bras gauche contre lui, une grimace de douleur à la bouche. Il regardait Hermione avec effarement. Il se ressaisit très vite, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Hermione.

- Heu… Il est allé où, Fred ? demanda-t-il.

- Dehors, sans doute… répondit Ron.

- Chercher ce qu'il faut pour sa partie de Quidditch, précisa Hermione.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… reprit Neville. On a un problème… Les balais… Les trois quarts sont en cours de démontage, pour la révision…

Ron blêmit. Il avait oublié ce détail.

- C'est ce que je voulais te dire, souffla Hermione. Il faut prévenir Fred… Il doit renoncer à cette idée.

- Pas si on lui propose une alternative… dit Neville.

- Tu vas sortir une fabrique de balais de ta poche, Londubat ? se moqua Nott.

- Bien mieux… se piqua Neville. Seulement, il faut aller dans la Forêt Interdite...

Et comme les autres se taisaient, il ajouta très vite :

- Des Sombrals c'est mieux que des balais non ?

- T'es cinglé, Londubat… murmura Nott en frissonnant.

- Reste ici, si tu as peur ! répliqua Ron. Neville il faut que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour me dire où ils sont et les ramener à Fred. Hermione… je suis désolé… j'avais pourtant l'intention de tenir cette promesse là…

- Ho Ron ! Ce que tu es bête…

Elle l'embrassa, et fit glisser quelque chose dans sa main :

- Sois prudent, chuchota-t-elle. Et je ne pense pas de tu as le courage d'un veracrasse.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil dans le creux sa paume. C'était son insigne de préfet qu'Hermione lui avait rendu. Il l'accrocha à sa robe avant de reprendre sa main et de la presser contre ses lèvres.

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Nott… commença-t-il.

- J'en serais pas responsable, Weasley, je viens avec vous…

Il se leva et courut rejoindre Neville déjà à la porte. Ron prit un baiser les lèvres d'Hermione. Puis sur le seuil du couloir, il lui jeta un dernier regard et lui fit un signe de la main. Elle lui répondit d'une grimace qui la rendit hideuse. Il ne vit qu'un sourire et l'amour dans ses yeux. Il partit en courant vers le froid et la nuit.

Dans le couloir, Ron appela Malone devant lui pour lui demander d'avertir son frère qu'il ramenait des montures. Il sentit une main sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers Viktor Krum qui courrait à côté de lui.

- Il en vient encore ? demanda le Bulgare d'une voix grave.

Ron hocha la tête. Une émotion lui serrait la gorge soudain. Il se laissa distancer avant de rattraper très vite l'ancien champion de Durmstrang.

- Viktor !

Ce fut au tour de Krum de se retourner et de ralentir imperceptiblement le pas.

- Viktor ! Elle est vivante !

A nouveau la main de Viktor se serra sur l'épaule de Ron.

- Alors… je n'ai pas encore tout perdu, répondit Krum. Il me reste deux amis.

§

Ron ne dit rien. Il retint Viktor qui prenait la direction du stade de Quidditch.

- Pas par là, Viktor…

- Mais il faut prévenir Fred que les balais ne sont pas disponibles…

- Ce sera fait ! Viens plutôt nous aider à ramener quelque chose pour les remplacer…

Viktor tourna les talons dans la direction que lui indiquait Ron. Ils se remirent à courir, côte à côte, vers la forêt, dans la nuit. Elle leur semblait moins sombre soudain. Peut-être à cause des éclairs qui l'illuminaient presque sans discontinuer. Le vent soufflait en rafales.

- Un temps parfait pour une partie de Quidditch ! cria Krum.

Et sa voix se mêla au rire de Ron que le vent emporta par-dessus le lac et les arbres du parc.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny se retourna dans un sursaut. Wilford était debout et lui tournait le dos. La baguette qu'il avait à la main tomba à ses pieds, quelques secondes avant que la tête du Serpentard ne vînt cogner sur le sol presque sur les genoux de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus fixaient le plafond constellé d'étoiles illusoires et ses boucles blondes lui faisaient une auréole dorée. Ginny eut un mouvement de recul. Elle réprima un frisson. Elle sentait la panique monter en elle. Le bruit emplissait sa tête. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois. C'était… C'était… Elle ne savait ce que c'était, sauf un vrai cauchemar…

Un long glapissement la sortit de sa torpeur. Peeves caracolait par-dessus la mêlée vers le sapin illuminé, par-dessus les ombres qui s'entrechoquaient et tournaient tout autour d'elle.

§

- Lâche ça ! cria-t-on à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête, comme dans un rêve horrible dont elle ne pouvait s'éveiller. Ellie et Isadora Marchinson maintenaient Ida Norton à plat ventre, chacune accrochée à un bras de la fille. Ellie bataillait pour lui faire lâcher une baguette qu'Ida pointait sur Ginny. Isadora maintenait sa main sur la bouche de sa condisciple. Elle poussa un hurlement et retira sa main mordue au sang.

- Ginny ! cria Isadora.

Dans un geste réflexe, Ginny pointa sa baguette sur la fille et dit « Stupéfix ». Ida cessa de se démener. Ellie se laissa tomber sur elle et Isadora poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait à une plainte.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda Ginny.

- Non… ça ira… souffla Isadora en tenant sa main mordue.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas désarmée ? questionna brutalement Ellie.

- J'ai essayé ! se défendit Isadora. Quand j'ai vu qu'elle menaçait Ginny, j'ai voulu lui envoyer un Expelliarmus, mais tu t'étais déjà jetée sur elle !

- Tu avais une baguette et pas moi ! reprocha Ellie.

- J'étais allée rechercher la tienne ! Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te sauver la vie !

- Tu ne m'as pas sauvé la vie ! Cet idiot de Wilford s'est pris un sortilège de ses propres amis !

- Je ne te parle pas de Wilford ! Je te parle du fait que je sois allée te chercher au milieu de la bataille ! Tu pourrais dire merci au moins !

- Merci ! cria hargneusement Ellie.

- Vous avez fini, toutes les deux ? demanda Ginny.

Par-dessus le corps sans vie de Wilford, elle se rapprocha de ses amies. Son regard allait du visage effrayé d'Isadora aux yeux bouffis d'Ellie. Les larmes coulaient encore sur les joues maculées de la Serpentard et laissaient des traces noires jusque dans son cou. Ellie essuya ses yeux et battit des paupières en pestant contre la douleur qui l'aveuglait encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? questionna-t-elle avec moins de rage. Tu devrais être dans les cuisines, avec les autres Poufsouffle !

- J'étais dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons quand Vector est venu nous chercher. J'ai eu peur de retourner vers le Hall… Je ne voulais pas revivre une fois de plus ce que nous avons vécu à Halloween… Oh ! si j'avais su…

- Ouais ! fit Ellie…Tu serais à l'abri à présent… mais tu ne te serais pas trouvée là pour me sortir du pétrin…

- Qu'essayais-tu de faire ? voulut savoir Ginny en essuyant les paupières irritées de son amie avec son mouchoir.

Ellie haussa les épaules.

- Quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, j'espère… sinon Harry sera très très fâché… j'ai perdu son cadeau de Noël.

Isadora secoua la tête d'un air consterné qu'Ellie ne pouvait voir.

- Tu es impossible, McGregor ! fit-elle. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de faire l'intéressante…

Ellie haussa à nouveau les épaules dans une grimace d'excuse. Ginny la serra contre elle. Elle avait une violente envie de pleurer elle aussi. Mais des cris les ramenèrent à la réalité des combats.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ragea Ellen. Je n'y vois rien que des éblouissements !

Et comme ni Ginny ni Isadora ne lui répondaient, elle plissa ses yeux pour y voir plus clair. Elle devinait, aux petits cris qu'il poussait, que Peeves s'amusait de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi Peeves est-il si excité ? s'alarmait-elle.

Dans un rire nerveux, Isadora lui répondit.

- Il met le feu aux capuches des mangemorts !

De l'autre côté de la salle, vers la porte, Fred invitait ses camarades à une gigantesque partie de Quidditch. Le rire de Peeves envahissait la pièce.

Une main ferme serra le poignet de Ginny et la releva brusquement.

- George ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Allez, soeurette, viens avec moi ! Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien ! Tu es toute pâle !

Il entraîna la jeune fille à sa suite, parmi des mangemorts en flammes et des jeunes gens qui se jetaient à l'attaque.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledore se retourna vers le parc zébré d'éclairs. Des ombres encore couraient sur la pelouse. Le directeur se pencha légèrement sans rien dire.

La porte de la classe d'Astronomie s'ouvrit brusquement. Walters s'avança, haletant, vers Dumbledore.

- Professeur ! Dubois a contacté George Weasley ! Les mangemorts de Londres se sont repliés brutalement…

Le jeune homme se rendit compte tout à coup de la présence de Malefoy qui se tenait dans l'ombre. Il s'interrompit comme retentissait le rire du Serpentard.

- _Ils viendront_, Dumbledore… se moqua-t-il. Oui… _Ils viendront_… Et nous verrons qui aura perdu…

§

Dumbledore scruta l'horizon, les yeux plissés, comme s'il pouvait voir au plus loin de la nuit.

- Qu'a dit Dubois ? Peut-il amener sa Brigade en renfort ?

- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur… La conversation a été brutalement interrompue.

- Est-ce le comité d'accueil que je viens de voir courir vers les portes ? Les jumeaux Weasley nous ont inventé une stratégie de leur cru ?

- Heu… Une partie de Quidditch, plutôt… répondit Walters d'un air gêné.

Malefoy ricana sans retenue.

- Alors, ils vont avoir besoin de moi… affirma Dumbledore, très sérieux.

§

Il s'avança à grands pas vers la porte de la salle d'Astronomie.

- Monsieur… le rappela Walters. Vous avez vraiment besoin de moi ici ?

Il désignait Malefoy retranché contre le rempart et n'avait manifestement pas envie de se retrouver seul avec le Serpentard.

- Non, décida Dumbledore. C'est inutile que vous restiez là, Daniel.

- Et lui ? demanda le jeune homme en entrant dans la classe.

- Il est le prisonnier de Peeves, répondit froidement le directeur.

Il referma d'un sortilège la porte derrière Walters, puis se tourna vers Drago.

- Pour votre propre sécurité, Drago... dit-il, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher à quitter cette tour. Il y a là, en bas, bien des jeunes gens qui souhaiteraient se trouver face à vous… Sans compter Peeves, qui m'en voudrait beaucoup si vous vous échappiez…

- Vous feriez mieux de vous soucier de ceux que vous croyez à l'abri, Dumbledore ! l'interrompit Malefoy avec un sourire narquois.

Le directeur jeta presque malgré lui un nouveau regard vers l'horizon, puis vers la Forêt. Puis il revint à Drago et secoua la tête.

- Adieu, Drago, dit-il. Je regrette que nous nous quittions ainsi…

- Etes-vous donc si sûr de mourir, Professeur, répartit Malefoy avec hauteur. Moi je suis certain que nous nous reverrons, vous et moi…

- Je l'espère, Drago… soupira Dumbledore. Je l'espère réellement…

Il changea de ton pour ajouter :

- Tenez-vous éloigné des remparts par ce temps, Drago…

Il leva la tête vers le toit et secoua la tête :

- Il faudrait vraiment installer un paratonnerre sur cette tour…

Et il disparut alors que l'orage se rapprochait inexorablement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

La place de Ginny ne resta pas libre longtemps. Quelqu'un s'abattit près d'elle dans un halètement essoufflé.

- A quelle soirée, mes aïeux ! Quelle soirée !

- Manquait plus que toi, Colin ! grommela Ellie. Tu ne cours pas derrière les joueurs de Quidditch cette fois ?

Colin Crivey reprenait son souffle.

- Peut pas ! dit-il.

- Tu es blessé ! s'écria Isadora.

- Pas grave… répondit Colin. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu es blessé, je n'y vois goutte, Isadora est morte de trouille… énuméra Ellie. Que veux-tu que nous fassions ?

- Et tout le monde nous abandonne ! s'affola Isadora devant la fuite de la plupart de ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda Ellie.

- Ils suivent les Weasley…

- Les mangemorts ! précisa la préfète de Poufsouffle.

- Y en a qui suivent le mouvement… répondit Colin. Mais ceux qui tiennent les positions près des portes les en empêchent, on dirait…

- Il faut fermer les portes, dit Ellie.

- Elles se ferment, annonça Isadora avec fébrilité.

- Colin, tu viens du Hall, n'est-ce pas, continua Ellen. Tout le monde est à l'intérieur ? Alors il faut aussi fermer la petite salle…

- Les portes sont brisées… lui apprit Colin. Et certains des nôtres sont encore de l'autre côté, avec McGonagall.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Isadora. Flitwick ! Il court vers la petite salle. Lui et Londubat… ils ont lancé un sortilège…

- Et ? s'énerva Ellie.

- Et rien… fit Isadora déçue. On ne voit rien… que nos camarades qui se battent… mais je suppose que les professeurs savent ce qu'ils font…

- Moi j'espère que ce sont les Weasley qui savent ce qu'ils font, murmura Ellie.

- Une partie de Quidditch ! ragea Isadora. Quelle idée idiote !

Elle se mit à se mordre les poings.

- Et sans Harry en plus… geignit-elle.

Ellie tourna vivement la tête vers elle.

- Tu te trompes ! asséna-t-elle durement. Harry est avec nous ! Seulement, c'est un attrapeur. Et les attrapeurs, ça ne vit pas la partie de la même manière que les autres joueurs, c'est tout.

- Tout ce qu'on lui demande, c'est d'attraper le Vif d'Or… dit Colin.

- Il va le faire ! assura Ellen avec ferveur. Il va le faire.

Elle se tourna vers les Salamandres attachées en rang d'oignon derrière elle, sans les voir vraiment.

- Voilà ! leur dit-elle. On est tous enfermés ici, maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucune issue. Et vous, vous n'avez plus aucun espoir. Car si les portes se rouvraient sur d'autres que l'armée de Dumbledore, il n'y aurait pas de survivants !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Drago Malefoy se pencha fébrilement par-dessus les remparts. Stupide Dumbledore. Il n'avait rien compris… Il n'avait pas compris que ce soir-là, Drago ne pouvait pas perdre. Il suivit des yeux les silhouettes vers la porte. Il leva les yeux vers l'horizon. Le ciel était noir. Une partie de Quidditch ! Fallait-il qu'ils fussent désespérés pour laisser les deux clowns Weasley prendre la direction des opérations ! Mais quoi qu'il arrivât, ils ne pouvaient gagner. Ils n'avaient pas Potter pour se saisir du Vif, cette fois… Et lui, il était encore là. Coincé sur cette stupide terrasse en haut de cette stupide tour, certes, mais encore là ! Il lui suffisait de trouver le moyen de descendre… Si seulement il avait sa baguette…

Il courut à la salle de classe. La porte était fermée, mais les larges ouvertures vitrées des fenêtres offraient une opportunité non négligeable. Il sauta sur l'appui de la fenêtre et frappa du poing sur la vitre. Il ne devrait pas avoir grand mal à la briser. Il releva le pan de sa robe sur son bras et sa tête. Il n'aurait pas d'élan, mais il pouvait toujours tenter un sortilège d'éclatement en même temps. La gloire et les honneurs valaient bien quelques coupures et ecchymoses…

Il prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux.

- Non !

Malefoy se sentit partir sur le côté. Mais pas tout à fait de celui qu'il souhaitait. Il tomba lourdement sur les dalles de la terrasse et il resta là un moment, le souffle coupé, la robe sur la tête, un peu stupide.

Il vit deux doigts maigres se glisser sous le tissu noir et sentit un frôlement furtif sur son front. Il frissonna et repoussa vivement la robe ainsi ce qui se penchait sur lui.

- Dobby ? fit-il à la fois étonné et dégoûté.

Il leva la main sur l'Elfe qui se recroquevilla, les bras sur la tête.

- Espèce de sale vermine rampante ! cria Malefoy en abattant le poing sur le crâne de Dobby.

Drago se releva prestement et continua à frapper l'Elfe de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Dobby retînt son poignet.

- Ca suffit ! dit-il.

Effaré, Drago ne songea même pas à retirer son avant bras de la main de son ancien serviteur. Dobby le lâcha et le regarda de ses grands yeux tremblants.

- Drago Malefoy n'a pas le droit de frapper Dobby. Drago Malefoy n'est plus le maître de Dobby. Dobby n'a plus d'ordres à recevoir de lui…

- Tu n'es qu'une sale engeance, Dobby… Tu es né pour recevoir les ordres. Tu ne sais faire que ça… Obéir… mal ! mais c'est pour cela que tu es fait ! Sors-moi d'ici ! Vite !

- Non !

Dobby recula de quelques pas et s'assit contre la porte de la classe. Malefoy le suivit et lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes.

- Hors d'ici ! Misérable moisissure… Fais-moi sortir d'ici !

- Les oreilles de Drago Malefoy ont besoin d'un nettoyage : Dobby a dit Non ! Dobby ne laissera pas Drago Malefoy faire davantage de mal à ses amis…

Malefoy éclata d'un rire cruel.

- Tes amis ! Tes amis ! Tu crois vraiment que tu as des amis !

- Dobby a des amis, oui… Des amis qui lui parlent avec gentillesse… Des amis qui ne le traitent pas comme un tas d'ordures malodorantes. Des amis… Oui… Dobby a des amis, lui…

- Des amis qui seront tous morts avant la fin de la nuit ! cracha Malefoy.

Dobby hocha la tête.

- Peut-être oui… Mais mourir avec ses amis, c'est mieux que mourir sans amis… Mais vivre avec ses amis c'est encore mieux… Dobby aimerait vivre avec ses amis. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley…

Le rire de Malefoy s'éleva encore.

- Granger est morte ! Et Potter s'il ne l'est pas déjà le sera sous peu… Quant à Weasley… Depuis que sa sang-de-bourbe a passé l'arme à gauche, il n'aspire qu'à aller la rejoindre… C'est vraiment trop drôle…

Dobby glissa un coup d'œil sur Malefoy. Il vit le pied du jeune homme qui s'élevait encore une fois pour le frapper.

- Dobby a dit : ça suffit !

Il claqua des doigts et Drago s'écrasa le dos contre la muraille des remparts.

- Tu as osé lever la main sur moi ! hurla Malefoy. Maudite…

Dobby leva la main et Drago s'éleva dans les airs. Il cria d'autres insultes qui se perdirent dans le grondement de l'orage.

Dobby ne le reposa au sol que lorsque Malefoy se tut, haletant de peur, de froid et de colère.

§

Drago se recroquevilla contre le muret.

- Dobby, j'ai froid, dit-il en claquant des dents. Si je meurs, on te coupera la tête…

Dobby lui jeta un regard morne. Il claqua des doigts une troisième fois et une couverture apparut à quelques pas de Drago. Le sorcier dut tendre la main pour la saisir et s'en recouvrir. Il crut que la menace avait fait son effet ; il continua sur la même voie.

- Si tu m'ouvres la porte, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra prendre possession de ce château et de tout ce qu'il contient, je ne te punirai pas pour ce que tu as osé me faire.

- Drago Malefoy n'a pas le droit de punir Dobby…

- J'ai tous les droits, Dobby ! Tu es à moi ! Tu sers ma famille depuis des générations ! Ce n'est pas parce que Potter a usé d'un subterfuge pour te voler à nous que tu lui appartiens !

- Je n'appartiens pas à Harry Potter ! cria Dobby en se redressant brusquement. Je suis un elfe libre. Personne ne me donnera d'ordres. Et je préfère mourir ce soir plutôt que de vivre encore sous les coups des méchants sorciers comme toi et ta famille.

§

Il se tut, encore stupéfait d'avoir levé le ton devant un Malefoy. La voix de Malefoy, s'éleva, grinçante et mauvaise :

- Alors ce soir, c'est moi qui réaliserai ton vœu le plus cher, Dobby… Je te tuerai de ma main, dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera sorti de la Forêt où il est en train de mettre ton Harry Potter en pièces !

Dobby se tordit les mains, hésitant. Il jeta un long regard apeuré vers la Forêt.

- Va donc le rejoindre… se moqua Malefoy. Tu crois que tu pourras le sauver peut-être… ? En tous cas, ce n'est pas lui qui te sauvera, ni tous tes vauriens de congénères, ni même ces espèces de sous-sorciers qui peuplent cette misérable école… il n'est pas capable de se sauver lui-même… Va le rejoindre ! Va ! Ôte-toi de ma vue, répugnante créature ! Ou je te jette par-dessus les remparts…

Dobby serra les poings.

- Drago Malefoy n'a que du fiel à la bouche… des mensonges qui l'aveuglent lui-même… Dobby ne partira pas. Il va faire ce pourquoi il est né…

Il leva vers Drago un regard pour la première fois affranchi de toute peur. Une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses yeux écarquillés.

- Oui… continua-t-il d'une voix sourde. Dobby va veiller sur le dernier des Malefoy.

§

Drago Malefoy resserra la couverture sur ses épaules et se leva lentement. Il se tourna vers le parc et la Forêt. Derrière lui, il sentait Dobby aux aguets. L'Elfe tremblait, effrayé sans doute par les conséquences de ses actes. Il réalisait sans doute dans quelle folie il avait basculé. Il le supplierait lui-même de le punir quand il verrait s'évanouir tous ses espoirs. Dobby ! Libre ! Il fallait vraiment être aussi fou que ce vieux Dumbledore pour croire en toutes ces balivernes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule règle. Ceux qui commandent. Et ceux qui servent.

Il resserra la couverture contre lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Pour voir se lever le jour de gloire de Drago Malefoy.


	116. Chapitre 195 : Avant que l'Aube se lève

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

Avertissement : niveau 2 (et demi) d'alerte sur ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 195**

**Avant que l'aube se lève**

§§§

Harry sentait le froid de la neige sur son visage et au travers de son manteau mouillé. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il restait allongé dans le froid, seul, le corps et l'esprit torturés de douleurs lancinantes.

- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me vaincre, Potter ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Dumbledore… est… le plus grand sorcier… de tous les temps…

Le rire de Voldemort emplit la nuit.

- Dumbledore ! cracha-t-il avec mépris. J'effacerai son nom même des mémoires des hommes… Rien ne peut plus s'opposer à mon règne… Cette nuit nous célèbrerons l'avènement du Maître des Ténèbres ! Et tout ce qui a existé auparavant sera anéanti ! L'aube se lèvera sur un hiver sans fin, une nuit éternelle, où seuls ceux qui me servent auront le droit de vivre.

- La nuit n'est pas encore finie, Voldemort… réussit à dire Harry qu'un désespoir violent faisait trembler, plus que le froid.

§

Il souffla Lumos ! Loin, trop loin, sa baguette s'alluma dans la nuit. L'ombre d'une silhouette encapuchonnée se dessina dans le noir et deux points rouges étincelèrent à nouveau. Harry vit la baguette dans la main de Voldemort. Il se retourna sur le sol glacé, la main tendue vers le point lumineux de sa baguette. Il l'appela de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Voldemort la fit sauter plus loin et encore plus loin, en des ricochets qui lui arrachaient chaque fois une quinte de rire grinçant.

Haletant, Harry tendit les deux mains vers la forme menaçante qui s'avançait lentement vers lui.

- Tu m'implores, Potter ? se moqua Voldemort. Tu fais honte à ton père…

Harry vit le bout lumineux de la baguette de Voldelmort décrire un petit cercle vert.

- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il, ivre de douleur et de colère.

Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. La baguette était toujours dans la main de Voldemort.

- Ton père savait reconnaître la défaite, lui au moins…

- Ne me parlez pas de mon père ! hurla Harry.

§

Du moins, crût-il hurler. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle qui se perdit dans un sanglot.

Une bouffée de rage monta à sa gorge et à sa tête. Voldemort était désormais plus puissant que jamais, en pleine possession de tous ses pouvoirs ; et toujours insensible à celui qui, seul, pourrait le détruire. A cause de lui… à cause de ce sang qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'empêcher de prendre. _Le sang de l'ennemi_… La voix d'Hermione lui revint à la mémoire : _la protection de ta mère, elle l'a sauvé et le fait souffrir en même temps._ Voldemort avait réussi à tourner à son avantage tout ce qui pouvait le toucher. Des souvenirs d'Harry à l'amour de sa mère. Le sacrifice de James et Lily Potter avait été vain. Celui de Remus aussi. Et Sirius… et tous ses amis, là-bas, dont il ne savait rien, mais qui se battaient et se battraient encore jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, dans l'espoir qu'il tiendrait sa promesse… _La vie se fiche de toutes les promesses que les hommes peuvent faire…_ Oh ! Rémus ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous ayez toujours raison… Et il refusait de laisser s'insinuer dans ses pensées la voix de Rogue, acide, qui persiflait et se moquait encore et encore… _Tout ce temps perdu Potter… Tout ce temps perdu… Et toutes ces vies que vous avez entraînées derrière vous, sur un chemin sans issue… _

Il était au fond de l'ultime impasse et il avait laissé le Vif lui échapper.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron et Viktor rattrapèrent très vite Neville et Théodore Nott à l'orée de la Forêt.

- Par où va-t-on ? questionna le Serpentard.

- Là où Hagrid nous a montré les Sombrals pour la première fois, répondit Neville sur un ton qu'il voulait ferme.

Il souffrait le martyre, mais il refusait de le laisser voir. Surtout à Nott, qu'il trouvait quelque peu arrogant.

Avec précautions, et appréhension également, ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la Forêt. Le faisceau de leurs baguettes éclairait le sentier. Ils avançaient dans un silence oppressant.

Soudain, Nott s'écria :

- Là ! Il y a quelque chose !

Ils dirigèrent les lumières dans la direction qu'indiquait le Serpentard. Ils distinguèrent une masse sombre sur le sol parsemé de neige. Krum détourna le premier sa baguette et poussa les autres sur le chemin. Un peu plus loin, ils rencontrèrent deux autres corps étendus près du sentier. Et quelques pas plus loin encore, c'était un centaure qui gisait en travers du chemin. Viktor prit la tête du groupe, il pressa les jeunes gens.

- On ne les trouvera jamais, dit soudain Nott. Il s'est passé ici des choses qui les ont effrayés. Ils se cachent.

- L'odeur du sang va les attirer ! assura Ron sur un ton sinistre.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, les cadavres de mangemorts et de centaures proliféraient sur leur chemin.

§

Neville quitta brusquement le groupe. Krum le rappela sans succès. Le jeune homme se précipitait vers un arbre. Ils l'entendirent crier : Professeur !

Ron répondit :

- Firenze !

Il rattrapa son camarade et ils arrivèrent ensemble auprès du corps agenouillé du Centaure à la robe claire.

- Professeur, vous êtes blessé… murmura Neville.

Firenze releva lentement la tête. Il toisa le jeune homme et lui sourit.

- Toi aussi, jeune sorcier. Que venez-vous faire dans la Forêt Interdite ? Si vous cherchez votre ami, il est trop tard. Il a rencontré son destin et personne à présent ne peut plus rien changer…

- Harry est ici ? interrogea Ron avidement.

Firenze leva la tête, vers la cime des arbres.

- C'est une nuit faste pour les Centaures… Comme il n'y en a pas eu depuis des siècles… Que venez-vous faire dans la Forêt ? C'est ailleurs que vous devez vous battre…

- Nous sommes venus chercher des Sombrals, répondit Neville. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour empêcher les mangemorts de prendre Poudlard d'assaut…

Firenze tendit son bras devant lui, à l'écart du chemin.

- Ils sont là. Pour eux aussi c'est une nuit propice…

Ron frissonna. Il appela Krum et Nott, restés à l'écart.

- Viens, Neville, dit-il. Nous reviendrons, professeur…

Il releva Neville et l'entraîna dans la direction qu'avait indiquée Firenze. Nott et Krum le suivirent. Les rayons des baguettes éclairaient le sous-bois et plus ils avançaient moins ils regrettaient que l'ombre les enveloppât.

Brusquement, Ron, qui marchait devant, stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Neville en braquant sa baguette tout autour de lui.

- Je les vois ! fit Ron d'une voix sourde. Je les vois ! Ils… Ils sont horribles…

Il tressaillit violemment. C'était sur ces choses qu'il était monté une fois déjà. C'était ces créatures répugnantes qu'il devrait chevaucher une fois de plus…

On le poussa vers les Sombrals. Remus ! murmura-t-il. Oui ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de la mort de Remus le soir d'Halloween. Il ferma les paupières, pour chasser les images des souterrains de Poudlard. Mais il ne fit qu'occulter celles des créatures serpentines devant ses yeux. Il réalisa alors qu'ils venaient de surprendre les Sombrals en plein repas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peeves s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il n'avait plus de capuches à incendier, mais il dispensait les crocs en jambes avec générosité et il décrochait les tentures de la salle avec célérité pour les enrouler autour des mangemorts. Ils avaient presque tous retiré leurs capuches enflammées et les visages révélés avaient causé bien des émois parmi les Salamandres repenties, et même parmi d'autres élèves de toutes les Maisons. Les cris de rage le disputaient à présent aux exclamations horrifiées des uns et des autres qui reconnaissaient ou leur victime ou leur agresseur.

Parfois, Peeves reconnaissait un ancien élève parmi eux. Il l'interpellait alors et lui rappelait un souvenir peu reluisant de sa scolarité, ou un surnom peu flatteur. Son rire résonnait alors sous le haut plafond étoilé et de cabriole en cabriole il traversait la grande pièce, semant la panique dans tous les coins.

Andrew Archer l'évita de justesse alors qu'il se battait en duel avec un gars à la chevelure roussie, tout en protégeant Dawson de son corps. Dennis Crivey les couvrait sur l'arrière. Il ne put esquiver la pirouette de Peeves. L'esprit le heurta de plein fouet et l'envoya sur l'adversaire d'Archer. Le Gryffondor et le mangemort se retrouvèrent à terre. Le second menaça le premier de sa baguette. Jezebel lui cria une insulte et lança son pied dans le bras qui se tendait. Archer le visa au même moment. Et l'un de ses camarades de Serpentard, Salamandre tout juste repentie, s'accrocha à son bras.

- Non ! hurla-t-il. Ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est mon frère !

Un expelliarmus retentit et un éclair frappa l'homme à terre qui pointait à nouveau sa baguette vers Andrew Archer. Le Salamandre poussa un autre cri. Il se jeta sur son frère.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? s'écria-t-il.

Une main ferme le remit sur pieds sans ménagement.

- Parce que celui-là c'est peut-être ton grand frère, mais Andy, c'est mon petit frère, à moi !

- Duncan ! s'exclama Andrew Archer.

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme devant lui et se retint de le serrer contre lui. Il se contenta de taper sur son épaule :

- Tu fais partie de la Brigade Anonyme ? s'écria-t-il avec admiration. Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- Parce qu'alors je n'aurai pas donné cher de mon anonymat ! riposta Duncan.

Il désigna Jezebel, toujours pendue au bras d'Andrew, ainsi que Dennis qui se relevait :

- Te voilà bonne d'enfant ?

- Je les amène à Flitwick… se justifia Andy. Debout toi ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention du mangemort. Et toi, ramasse la baguette de ton frère.

Il appela Montague qui venait à la rescousse.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait des prisonniers ? demanda-t-il.

- Je l'amène à Vector ? proposa Archie Montague.

Il poussa le mangemort désarmé devant lui. Archer le rappela :

- As-tu des nouvelles d'Ellie ?

- Pas depuis que Marchinson l'a emmenée…

Montague fit deux pas et se retourna vers Archer :

- Tu crois qu'elle en a profité pour l'éliminer ? se moqua-t-il avant d'emmener le mangemort vers le professeur d'Arithmancie.

Andrew secoua la tête, non sans sourire. Il entendit Montague déclarer à leur camarade qui se lamentait sur le sort de son frère :

- Et encore, toi, tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! Oswald, lui, vient de se rendre compte qu'il a failli tuer son père.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comment ils avaient rassemblé les Sombrals, Ron préférait ne pas y songer. C'était Neville –du moins il croyait s'en souvenir- qui avait lancé le premier sortilège de cordes enchantées. Krum l'avait imité, et Nott ensuite. Il semblait à Ron que le Serpentard n'éprouvait pas plus que lui-même de sympathie pour les créatures effrayantes qui ruminaient devant eux il ne savait quelle chair –et il ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Le Gryffondor avait fait taire sa répulsion et il s'était agrippé aux écailles. Les Sombrals avaient déployé l'envergure impressionnante de leurs membranes quand Neville avait ordonné : Aux portes du château ! sur un ton ferme. Ron avait alors remarqué que Théodore Nott n'était pas plus rassuré que lui.

Ils s'élevèrent au-dessus de la Forêt, lentement, dans un silence troublé uniquement par le tonnerre que le vent roulait sous les nuages. Ron essaya de distinguer, dans l'ombre en dessous de lui, les cimes des grands arbres et au travers, la silhouette improbable de Harry. Il était là. Quelque part. Tout près et si loin. Il était là. Luttant dans la nuit, comme eux. Pour eux.

Ron essuya les larmes que le froid mettait dans ses yeux. Ils devaient tenir, jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte de la Forêt Interdite, le Vif d'Or entre les doigts

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Attendre. Le regard perdu vers la Forêt, d'où viendrait la délivrance. Il avait cru son espoir réalisé quand la Forêt avait frémi. Il avait vu alors s'élever au-dessus des arbres les créatures sombres, immondes messagères de mort. Ombres chevauchées par des ombres. Et il ne savait encore à qui s'adressait le funeste présage. Le vent avait dispersé depuis longtemps la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du parc. Et voilà que la mort envoyait ses coursiers pour participer à la bataille, monstres impassibles et implacables. L'odeur du sang les attirait. Et leurs yeux pouvaient voir ceux qui portaient la marque du tombeau.

Drago Malefoy se souvenait comment ces horribles bêtes l'avaient fixé le jour de la rentrée ; ainsi que le jour où il avait quitté Poudlard pour les obsèques de son père. Et quand il était revenu, à la nuit tombée, comme leurs yeux brillaient –tant qu'il ne pouvait détourner son regard du leur.

Il frissonna. Il serra sa couverture autour de lui sans parvenir à se réchauffer. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la Forêt sans plus s'intéresser à ce qui se passait devant l'enceinte. Que lui importait la bataille. Quand le Maître se montrerait, ils trembleraient. Tous.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Professeur ! Professeur ! cria Fred en arrivant devant les portes, les bras chargés d'objets hétéroclites.

Il laissa tout tomber au sol –les balais, les boites de balles de Quiddtich, la batte qu'il tenait à la main- et se précipita vers Dumbledore.

- Professeur ! haleta Fred. Ils arrivent. Terry nous a prévenu. Les mangemorts s'étaient regroupés à Pré-Au-Lard…

- C'est ce que je craignais, répondit Dumbledore. Quand je ne les ai pas vu arriver… Y a-t-il eu bataille là-bas encore ?

- Les nôtres ont essayé de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, assura Fred. Mais les autres savent à présent que nous les attendons. Ils ont volé tous les balais dont ils avaient besoin. Ils ne transplaneront pas devant le château.

- Alors nous avons tout juste le temps de nous préparer à les recevoir… décida Dumbledore. Vous l'aurez, Fred, votre partie de Quidditch !

Le vieil homme appela autour de lui tous ceux qui étaient prêts à prendre leur envol. George distribuait les balais. Il n'y en aurait pas pour tous.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons pu trouver ! Qu'avez-vous fait des autres ? Vous avez allumé le feu avec ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les montures, rassura Dumbledore. Votre frère et ses camarades nous ont ramené de quoi les remplacer avantageusement. Je vous recommande toutefois de garder les batteurs au sol avec une couverture armée. Je vais enchanter les souafles pour qu'ils fassent office de cognards cette fois. Les balais aux plus rapides et aux plus agiles, George. Viktor ? Vous voudrez bien vous charger de commander cette escadrille ? Rappelez aux candidats au vol que c'est un exercice des plus dangereux qui les attend. Déséquilibrer l'adversaire est l'objectif primordial. Une brigade au sol s'occupera de mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui seront désarçonnés. Neville ? Tu veux t'en occuper, mon garçon ? Les autres, deux par Sombrals, pas plus… Si l'un de vous est blessé, il vient me rejoindre au sol. Un autre prendra sa place. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez plus de risques que cette affaire n'en comporte déjà. Ceci est un ordre, que ce soit bien clair.

Il se tourna vers les portes et appela Dennis, Malone, Goyle et Mcmillan.

- Inutile d'attendre : ouvrez-les portes !

Les garçons se mirent à l'œuvre. Dumbledore enchanta les souafles de manière à les transformer en cognards d'occasion. Krum inspectait ses hommes et leur faisait ses dernières recommandations. Il avait sous ses ordres les attrapeurs des diverses équipes, ainsi que quelques poursuiveurs qu'il avait vus jouer et s'entraîner.

- Visez les cagoules, dit-il.

- Chauve-Furie ! s'écria Ginny à l'attention des filles qui s'étaient rassemblées autour d'elle.

- Incendio ! dit Sanders, vexé de n'avoir pas eu le premier l'idée de Peeves.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! trancha Krum. Ou ce que vous pourrez… Messieurs, et Mesdemoiselles… En vol, s'il vous plait…

L'escadrille des balais s'envola, alors que Dumbledore leur recommandait de ne pas s'éloigner des portes, de laisser venir les mangemorts à eux, s'ils voulaient bénéficier du soutien des batteurs.

§

Le troupeau des Sombrals s'éleva un peu plus tard, une fois que Ron eût convaincu nombre de ses camarades qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à chevaucher le vide. D'autres étaient effrayés et refusaient de s'approcher de ces bêtes qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois.

Le Gryffondor montra l'exemple. Il monta le premier, et prit Dean derrière lui.

- On travaille en équipe ! s'écria-t-il, dans le bruit de l'orage qui se rapprochait. Celui de devant attaque, l'autre protége. On y va ! Il suffit de demander au Sombral où vous voulez aller ! Accrochez-vous aux écailles. On va leur fiche la peur de leur vie !

- Ils sont vraiment si horribles ? murmura Dean dans le dos de Ron. Si seulement les mangemorts pouvaient rebrousser chemin rien qu'en voyant ces choses !

- Oh ! Ils les verront, Dean… Ils les verront… et ce sont eux qui seront saisis par la peur et l'effroi, crois-moi…

§

Ron chuchota : devant les portes de l'enceinte ! à l'oreille de sa monture. Et la créature ouvrit la voilure de ses ailes.

En bas, McGonagall les regardait monter par-dessus les portes en train de s'ouvrir.

- Albus ! Regardez ! Les voilà ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Nous sommes prêts à les recevoir, Minerva… Comment est-ce à l'intérieur ?

- Je me suis assurée que les prisonniers ne nous causerons plus de soucis. Et j'ai laissé Madame Pomfresh avec Madame Bibine pour soigner les blessés. Les elfes continuent à en amener… Ho ! Albus ! Tous ces enfants…

- Et Algie ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ils ont bloqué le passage... je n'ai pu parler avec lui. Mais on se battait encore dans la Grande Salle quand je suis sortie.

Dumbledore se rapprocha des portes et McGonagall le suivit. Les jumeaux Weasley disposaient les batteurs en un large cercle devant l'entrée principale de l'école.

- Dennis ! cria Fred. Ils sont là ! Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ces fichues portes pour venir nous donner un coup de main.

- Ça va, Weasley ! lui répondit la voix de Nott dans la nuit. Contente-toi de taper dans les cognards et laisse les autres s'occuper du reste !

- C'est ça ! railla Lee Jordan un peu plus loin. Et vous les Serpentard, n'oubliez pas ! ce sont les capuches noires qu'il faut viser ! Pas les Gryffondor !

- Tiens, tu es là aussi Jordan ? Il ne manquait que toi !

- Je n'allais pas manquer la partie du siècle, Finch ! Ha ça non alors !

Un éclair illumina la nuit, éclairant les silhouettes qui volaient par-dessus la route et les portes. Ils levèrent tous la tête vers le ciel noir.

- Albus… murmura McGonagall. Vous croyez que les aurors et membres de l'Ordre pourront venir ?

- Je l'espère, Minerva…

- Ne pouvez-vous aller les chercher ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit-il enfin. Ma place n'est pas ailleurs qu'ici à présent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Ellie McGregor pour la quatrième fois en dix minutes.

Elle sentait sur son épaule la tête de Colin Crivey qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde. Parfois des éclairs passaient devant ses yeux douloureux. Et elle ne pouvait rien déduire des bruits qui lui parvenaient, que l'angoisse presque palpable d'Isadora Marchinson à côté d'elle.

Ellie enrageait. De ne rien savoir de ce qui se passait. D'être coincée sans pouvoir rien faire. D'ignorer si son appel à l'aide avait été compris. De ne savoir ce que devenaient ses amis. De devoir s'empêcher de penser à Harry sous peine de fondre en larmes et de raviver le mal dans ses yeux.

Plusieurs fois, des mangemorts s'étaient approchés d'eux. Tous les trois, ils avaient lancé autant de Chauves-furies qu'ils l'avaient pu, plus ou moins au hasard en ce qui concernait la Serpentard. C'était avant que Colin ne s'effondrât sur l'épaule d'Ellie. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre qu'attendre ? Si encore ils avaient eu la riche idée de se retrouver coincés tout près de Flitwick ! Mais non ! Il fallait qu'ils dussent attendre l'issue de la nuit en compagnie de ces corniauds de Salamandres, dont tout le monde se fichait bien !

- Je suis en train de penser à une chose, Ellie…

- T'es pas obligée d'en faire profiter les copines, Isadora…

- Je me disais qu'à cause de toi, on pourrait même plus se sauver par la cheminée…

- Merci, Marchinson.

- De rien, McGregor.

Ellen reprit le cours de ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle dût attendre l'issue de cette nuit en compagnie de ces corniauds de Salamandres, _et_ de l'ex de son petit ami, avec les yeux plein de cette saleté de poudre de cheminette. Quelle soirée de chiottes ! Par tous les serpents de Méduse ! Quelle soirée de chiottes !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Attendre. Attendre encore. Laisser se battre tous ses imbéciles en bas. Lui il avait fait sa part. Il avait ouvert les portes. Il avait guidé ceux qui devaient l'être là où ils devaient aller. Il avait éliminé la menace de la sang-de-bourbe. Il avait démasqué les traîtres. Il pointerait bientôt son doigt sur eux, et il les offrirait au Maître.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- A droite ! souffla Ron dans l'oreille du Sombral.

La monstrueuse monture vira sur la droite. Dean cria un sortilège d'expulsion, le mangemort en face d'eux vida le balai. L'homme tomba d'un côté, le balai de l'autre. Ron fit remonter le Sombral au-dessus de la mêlée. Les éclairs crépitaient dans un ciel d'apocalypse. Le tonnerre faisait trembler jusqu'au sol.

- Accroche-toi ! cria Ron. On plonge !

Il fonça dans la bataille. Ginny passa devant eux, précédée d'une vigoureuse Chauve-Furie. Rosalind Sheldon et Debbie Grayson s'attaquaient à un mangemort, l'une à sa cagoule, l'autre à son balai. Un peu plus loin, Krum entraînait un adversaire dans une course poursuite où il n'aurait pas l'avantage.

Ron tendit sa baguette. Le mangemort rattrapait Viktor. Ce dernier plongea vers le sol, le mangemort le suivit. Ron tourna sa baguette vers un autre ennemi. Il avait presque envie de rire. Dans son dos, Dean criait qu'_il_ allait s'écraser au sol. Mais Viktor redressait son balai, sous les ovations de leurs camarades au sol. Son adversaire réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il s'écrasa à terre, où la brigade de Neville ne put que constater son décès.

Les cognards faisaient leur office. Fred, George et quelques autres avaient récupéré des balais ennemis et n'avaient pu résister à s'élever dans les airs. Ils renvoyaient les cognards, souafles et tout autres projectiles avec enthousiasme et énergie, vers les batteurs restés au sol.

Mais les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux qu'escompté. Et s'ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à un accueil aussi chaleureux, ils étaient très vite revenus de leur surprise.

_On a eu les autres à l'intérieur, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on n'ait pas ceux-là..._ se répétait Ron alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur les mangemorts à sa portée. Il fallait les occuper. Les empêcher de mettre pied à terre et de courir vers l'intérieur. Peut-être, un miracle aurait-il lieu avant l'aube. Peut-être que Harry sortirait de la Forêt avant la fin de la nuit ; peut-être que les aurors surgiraient de l'ombre à leur tour. Peut-être que s'il y croyait très fort... Après tout, Hermione était revenue de la mort alors qu'il n'espérait plus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione était à bout de forces. Fermer les portes de la Grande Salle avait été l'ultime épreuve qu'elle pouvait s'imposer. Elle luttait encore pour rester consciente. Elle restait immobile, allongée sur le sol tandis que la Grande Salle retentissait d'exclamations affolées et douloureuses. Elle apercevait par moment des têtes inconnues qui s'approchaient de son refuge. Et elle ne savait rien de ce qui se passait.

§

- Wahou... c'est vrai qu'il t'a arrangée, le petit asticot... Pour une fois, elle ne racontait pas de craques, Miss Langue-de-Vipère Dawson. Il a fait comment pour te mettre dans cet état... hein ? Beauté...

- Peeves...

- Laisse-moi profiter du spectacle, ma toute belle... Je comprends que ton rouquin chéri ait eu envie de lui faire avaler sa baguette à ce ver de terre qui se prend pour un dragon...

- Peeves...

Le rire de Peeves lui vrillait les tympans.

- C'est la cerise sur le gâteau de cette nuit... Quoi qu'il arrive j'aurais vu tous mes rêves se réaliser... ou presque.

Hermione mit tout son souffle dans un cri :

- PEEVES !

Peeves se tut. Cette fille l'étonnait encore. Même aux portes de la mort, elle avait ce regard... ce regard... Brrrrr !

- Peeves... Dans mon bureau, dans l'armoire... il y a des bombabouses... une poche de poudre à éternuer... et deux ou trois autres babioles de ce genre...

Peeves siffla longuement.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu étais du genre pisse-froid... Tu voulais t'amuser toute seule... C'est pas bien d'être égoïste...

- Peeves... ! Tu devrais aussi aller faire un tour dans le bureau de Rusard...

Peeves prit un air compassé :

- Pauvre Argus... soupira-t-il faussement chagriné. Il va me manquer... mais tu as raison, il n'a plus besoin de son bric-à-brac à présent... tu crois que je peux hériter de ses chaînes et de ses menottes ?

- Je suis sûre que tu leur trouveras une utilité, Peeves... Mais pour le reste, porte-les aux jumeaux...

Peeves s'approcha d'Hermione. Il lui fit un sourire grotesque.

- Tu sais... tu n'es pas si mal finalement... pour une harpie...

§

Il disparut dans un nouveau rire. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer. Les visages de tous ses amis passèrent sous ses paupières fermées. Elle ignorait tout de ce qui était arrivé à chacun d'entre eux. Où étaient Viktor, Ellie, Ginny... Ron ? Pourvu qu'il ne fît pas d'imprudence. Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté le Quidditch ! Que faisaient les jumeaux ? Et tous les autres ? Et Harry ? Depuis combien de temps était-il aux prises avec Voldemort ? L'absence du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les lieux des combats était de bon augure en ce qui concernait la bataille. Mais Harry ? Qu'en était-il de lui ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas, lui non plus ? Ou ils se battaient encore. Ou ils étaient morts tous les deux. Non ! Non ! Si Voldemort était mort, ils le sauraient. Tous... Ils auraient senti la marque sur leur poignet s'effacer. Viktor les aurait avertis. Oui, Viktor aurait crié victoire. Non, Voldemort était encore vivant. Et Harry aussi puisque son adversaire ne s'était pas encore précipité pour ordonner la curée. Harry était vivant. Et tant qu'il serait vivant, tout était possible.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron avertit Dean de les protéger d'un bouclier, et chargea les balais qui fondaient sur eux.

- Ron ! hurla Thomas à son oreille. Regarde ! Il y en a qui s'échappent !

§

Du côté des portes, un groupe de mangemorts profitait de la confusion de la nuit pour se rapprocher du château. Viktor appela son escadrille à leur poursuite. Les balais quittèrent la mêlée.

- On va pouvoir foncer dans le tas ! commença Ron.

Il se pencha vers la tête du Sombral. Finalement, ils étaient bien plus faciles à piloter qu'une voiture volante... Un cri de Dean l'interrompit. Ron dérouta le Sombral. Il plongea vers les portes. Vite ! Vite ! hurlait-il à la créature. Dean tendit les bras, il attrapa Ginny par la robe et les cheveux. Elle rugit des insultes. Dean préféra croire qu'elles étaient destinées à celui qui l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Il n'entendit pas exactement ce qu'elle disait, d'ailleurs. Un autre cri attirait l'attention de tous.

Un instant, les combats faiblirent. D'autres balais surgissaient de la nuit. Viktor hésita. Les mangemorts continuaient leur fuite vers le château. Si ceux qui arrivaient étaient des leurs, la partie de Quidditch allait tourner au cauchemar.

En bas, Dumbledore levait sa baguette, alors que McGonagall entraînait à sa suite une partie des élèves, vers le perron. Un faisceau de lumière monta dans la nuit et un phénix d'argent ouvrit ses ailes. Un rayon cristallin vint de l'essaim sorti du néant et un faucon plongea vers les combattants.

Une voix s'éleva dans le silence soudain de l'orage et des affrontements.

- Olivier ! Olivier et sa Brigade volante !

Le tonnerre lui répondit, et le fracas de la bataille reprit. Viktor se lança à la poursuite des mangemorts. Ron posa son Sombral. Il poussa Ginny et Dean à terre.

- Courrez au château ! leur ordonna-t-il.

- Ron ! hurla Ginny.

Dean retint la jeune fille qui s'accrochait au vide.

- Viens, Ginny... Laisse-le !

Le tonnerre roula juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Ron ! cria à nouveau Ginny.

Mais Ron s'élevait déjà vers le ciel que les éclairs illuminaient. La jeune fille et son camarade restaient la tête levée vers les nuages, offerte à la pluie qui commençait à tomber.

Ron filait vers le château, précédant d'autres mangemorts échappés du combat aérien des portes. Il décrivit soudain un large demi-tour et se rua vers le rang serré de l'ennemi, le bras tendu et la bouche tordue dans une incantation puissante.

- Il a perdu la tête ! hurla Ginny.

- Non ! Il va les empêcher de marquer des buts ! répondit Dean avec admiration.

- Mais il est nul comme gardien !

- On s'en fiche ! Pour une fois qu'il ne joue pas comme une patate...

- Vous avez tous perdu la tête ! hurla Ginny.

Dean l'entraîna vers le château.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va la gagner, cette coupe ! On va la gagner pour Seamus... !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry sentait sous lui des pointes dures qui s'enfonçaient dans ses reins, ses mollets et son dos. Il saisit entre ses doigts l'une des flèches des Centaures. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. La rage et les larmes glacées brouillaient sa vue. Il sentit monter en lui la magie en une onde violente. Il ne la retint pas. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à souffler cette fois, si ce n'étaient les deux points flamboyants sous la capuche noire. Il sentit le souffle de la magie l'envelopper. Les flèches autour de lui fusaient dans un sifflement aigu.

Un nouveau rire retentit. Les pointes tombèrent aux pieds de Voldemort sans l'atteindre.

- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Potter… insinua la voix sifflante. Ne l'as-tu pas encore compris ? Ou bien est-ce le désespoir qui te pousse à ces actes absurdes et vains ?

Il avançait lentement mais inexorablement vers Harry à terre, éperdu d'une douleur qui étreignait son cœur et écrasait sa poitrine. Le jeune homme reculait, traînant ses coudes et ses reins dans la neige sale. Sa baguette était là quelque part… mais que pouvait-il faire avec si la magie ancienne n'avait aucune prise sur Voldemort. Il avait perdu son combat contre l'esprit du seigneur de l'ombre. Et la magie ne le sauverait pas. Sa main ne tuerait que son corps, s'il parvenait jusqu'à lui.

Il avait échoué.

§

- Je pourrais te tuer tout de suite Potter… Oui… cela fait si longtemps que j'attends ce moment… Mais ce serait mettre un terme à ton supplice un peu trop tôt… seize ans, Potter… Seize ans de patience et de souffrances… Voilà ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi ! Potter !

§

Un éclair rouge jaillit de la baguette au même moment où la bouche haineuse de Voldemort hurlait pour la troisième fois le nom de Potter. Le Doloris atteignit Harry une demi seconde plus tard. Il ne chercha pas à lutter contre la torture infinie qui le crucifiait tout entier. Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait échoué. Plus rien n'importait.

Il avait échoué.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

YEAAAAAAAH ! **Peeves se balançait au travers du Hall, accroché d'une main au grand lustre, dans l'autre une bombabouse.**

- Aux abris ! cria Dean.

Dans un réflexe, les élèves dans la trajectoire de l'esprit se rejetèrent sur le côté. Un mangemort fut mis hors jeu pour un moment. Mais d'autres arrivaient, de l'extérieur, et du couloir, tout dégoulinant d'une bave étrange et malodorante. Ceux-là avaient retiré leur cagoule et leurs visages reflétaient la plus grande des déterminations.

Peeves se balançait toujours au lustre. Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet qu'il saupoudra dans le hall, au gré de ses passages. On se mit à éternuer dans tous les coins, maudissant cet idiot de Peeves qui ne savait différencier l'ami de l'ennemi. Et quand le passage de la petite salle attenante au réfectoire laissa passer les Serpentard menés par le professeur Vector, Peeves lâcha le lustre dans un long hurlement d'exultation. Il sortit des chaînes qu'il portait à la ceinture et se mit à les faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête comme un lasso.

Vector fit reculer les jeunes gens dans la petite pièce. Dean et Ginny se mirent à l'abri sous le passage des cuisines, où ils retrouvèrent Susan et Hannah, avides de nouvelles. Krum les rejoignit quand la plupart des mangemorts battirent en retraite dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

- On les tient ! s'exclama Dean dans une excitation nerveuse.

- Oui mais si le sortilège qui bloque le couloir cède... ils auront accès à la Grande Salle ! répondit Viktor.

- Et ça recommence ! gémit Ginny. C'est quand l'aube ?

- Juste avant l'aurore... dit Luna. Vous savez où est Neville ?

- Dehors, dit Dean. Avec Justin, et Ernie aussi... et tous les autres... Ils empêchent les renforts des mangemorts d'arriver jusqu'ici.

- Ils ne sont pas très efficaces, fit remarquer Luna en désignant d'autres encapuchonnés qui pénétraient dans le hall.

Ginny se mit à rire, avec exaspération.

- Peeves ! appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste comme munitions ?

- Des pétards du Dr Flibuste !

La voix de Peeves venait du palier au-dessus du passage.

- Mais je les garde pour la fin ! prévint-il.

- Peeves ! le feu d'artifice c'est maintenant ou jamais !

- C'est toi qui le dis, Weasley !

- C'est parce que je suis sûre que le couloir du rez-de-chaussée est parfait pour ça, Peeves ! Et le public appréciera !

Peeves tordit sa tête pour apercevoir l'entrée du corridor ; il vit qu'on s'y battait.

- Ça pourrait être intéressant, en effet ! dit-il en sautant sur la rampe.

Il poussa un long cri alors qu'il se laissait glisser sur la balustrade.

- Attention ! cria Ginny. Ils vont sortir ! Tenez-vous prêt !

Viktor retourna dans le hall afin d'amener les jeunes gens à prendre la place des mangemorts délogés.

Il lui semblait à lui aussi qu'il était en train de revivre à l'infini les mêmes moments effroyables. Il sentait ses compagnons d'arme épuisés, à bout de nerfs. Si la peur les animait, cela ne se voyait guère. L'inconscience des premiers échanges avait fait place à une détermination qui l'étonnait encore. Et le laissait quelque peu admiratif. Si ces enfants ne flanchaient pas devant l'épreuve, il se devait de les encourager par l'exemple. Il était leur professeur. Ils comptaient sur lui pour leur montrer le chemin. Il devait se montrer digne de leur confiance. Avant la fin de la grande nuit de Yule... il aurait tout perdu. Mais qu'avait-il perdu en somme ? La gloire ? L'honneur ? Sa propre estime ? Rien qui ne pouvait se reconquérir. Des amis ? Des proches ? C'était dans l'ordre des choses et des expériences inévitables de la vie. Hermione ? Elle était vivante. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Pas comme il l'avait cru, ou voulu le croire. Mais elle était restée son amie, malgré tout. Avant la fin de la grande nuit de Yule... la seule chose qu'il avait à perdre, c'était la vie. Et il n'était pas prêt à la brader.

Les explosions et les cris fusèrent du couloir. Il y eut des étincelles et de la fumée. Peeves se tapait les cuisses. Il fondit sur les mangemorts, en attrapa deux au hasard qui se retrouvèrent menottés ensemble, et accrochés au lustre. Krum se rapprocha du professeur Vector qui lui apprit que les elfes avaient commencé à transporter les blessés auprès de Madame Pomfresh, et qu'ils avaient également ramené de la poudre de cheminette. Flitwick surveillait les prisonniers. Algie Londubat s'occupait de mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri. Viktor, lui, annonça l'arrivée du renfort de la Brigade Volante.

- Nous le savons, dit Vector. Nous l'avons vu dans les lentilles magiques. Ils sont bienvenus, mais suffiront-ils ?

Viktor n'eut pas le temps de répondre, s'il en avait eu le cœur. Vector le poussa sur le côté, mais sans pouvoir lui éviter un sortilège. Krum s'affala dans les bras du professeur.

- Gervase !

Vector releva la tête.

- Gervase ! Rejoins-nous et tu auras la vie sauve !

Vector déposa Krum au sol. Il se redressa lentement. Le mangemort qui l'interpellait ainsi enleva sa capuche.

- Michael ?

- Rejoins-nous, Gervase ! répéta le mangemort. Il est encore temps.

- Michael ! Je ne peux pas le croire...

Vector semblait atterré. Il en oubliait Viktor à ses pieds.

- Je t'offre une chance de réparer tes erreurs, Gervase. Au nom de notre amitié...

- Une chance... murmura le professeur. Michael... Alors... tu nous as menti... Quand tu as prétendu... Simon avait raison... C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué aussi...

Vector fit un pas en avant la baguette levée.

- Comment as-tu pu, Michael !

- Il refusait de nous suivre...

- Toi et tes amis veniez de tuer Laura et Connor ! Comment voulais-tu que nous te suivions ? Ils étaient nos amis, Michael !

- C'étaient des ennemis du Maître ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué Simon...

- Comment veux-tu que je te croie ! Vous portiez tous des cagoules ! Tu aurais aussi bien pu me tuer moi aussi ce jour-là ! On venait d'enterrer Laura et Connor... On sortait du cimetière... tu as oublié, Michael ? Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'étais pas avec nous ! Tu étais avec _eux _! Tu te souviens de Robin Bennett, et de son frère Mark... Et Dotty Richards ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié Dotty ! Elle était folle de toi ! Ce jour-là, Michael... on n'avait pas fini de pleurer les Cullen quand tu es arrivé avec tes complices...

- Ce n'était pas moi... ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Vector fit un seul pas en avant.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! cria-t-il. Je te parle de Dotty, de Robin, de Laura, de Connor et de Simon ! Je te parle de nos amis et toi tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

- Tu me déçois, Gervase... Je ne pourrai rien pour toi quand le Maître punira ceux qui se sont levés contre sa puissance. Il entrera bientôt par cette porte, et tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté...

- Michael... qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ?

- Tu as fait le mauvais choix, Gervase...

Michael leva le poignet. Gervase fut moins rapide. Cependant un coup assez rude au jarret, le fit fléchir. L'éclair vert passa tout près de son épaule. Et un autre partit du sol, presque en même temps ; un éclair bleuté qui frappa Michael en pleine poitrine. Le mangemort tomba en arrière.

- Vous connaissez cet homme ? demanda Viktor qui se relevait avec peine.

- Il a été mon meilleur ami... C'est vous qui l'avez frappé ?

- Il vous aurait tué...

Vector massa son jarret.

- Oui... Sans vous, il ne m'aurait pas épargné, cette fois... Vous êtes blessé, Viktor...

- Je peux bouger encore... la douleur s'estompe... Nous verrons plus tard...

Il s'appuya sur le bras du professeur pour se remettre debout.

- Vous avez fait partie de la bande de cet homme ? demanda encore Krum à voix basse.

- Non... répondit Vector. Mais j'aurais pu... Venez... Entrez dans la pièce.

- Je ne veux pas me cacher... Je peux me battre encore...

Vector le poussa à l'intérieur de l'antichambre pour le mettre à l'abri.

- Vous vous battrez, Viktor... Il en vient de plus en plus... je crains pour nos amis de Pré-au-Lard...

§

- Gervase !

Vector se retourna vivement. Mais ce n'était que le professeur McGonagall, échevelée, essoufflée, épouvantée...

- Algie a-t-il pu envoyer les enfants à l'abri ?

- Il était en train de le faire ! cria Vector pour se faire entendre. Pourquoi ?

- Dumbledore m'a fait prévenir... de nombreux mangemorts viennent de transplaner devant les portes de l'enceinte. Il pense qu'il s'agit de ceux de Pré-au-Lard qui aurait été secourus...

- Avez-vous des nouvelles des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre ?

- Pas depuis que Bill Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks nous ont avertis qu'ils intervenaient sur une attaque de Détraqueurs... Et au Ministère ?

- Ils tiennent bon... C'est déjà ça...

McGonagall se mordit le poing.

- Quelle nuit, par Merlin ! se lamenta-t-elle. Je n'en ai jamais connue de pire ! De toute ma vie... ! J'espérais que Dubois pourrait nous ramener davantage de renforts... et voilà qu'Albus en a renvoyé une partie sur le village...

- Il faut tenir, Minerva... Au moins jusqu'à l'aube... Ensuite chacun choisira sa route...

Vector se retourna vers Krum :

- Allez vous faire rafistoler par Algie ou Filius, Viktor... Vous ne vous battrez pas longtemps si vous vous obstinez à refuser les soins... Nous tiendrons la porte, à nouveau...

- Et moi je vais renforcer la défense des cuisines... ajouta McGonagall qui s'était ressaisie. S'ils parvenaient à descendre ce serait un carnage...

Elle repartit dans le hall, saluée par Peeves qui se frottait les mains à la vue de tant de nouvelles têtes à houspiller.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Théodore Nott entendit derrière lui une voix qui le fit se retourner. L'homme ne portait pas de cagoule. Il le reconnut immédiatement dans la lumière fulgurante. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Lors des obsèques de son père. Son oncle le lui avait présenté sous le nom de Mulciber. Ezechiel Mulciber. Il était arrivé la veille de l'enterrement, à la nuit tombée, par un passage dérobé. Mulciber... Son père lui avait souvent parlé de lui. Un homme implacable. Qui maniait l'Impérium comme d'autres les sortilèges d'attraction. Il comprit soudain, d'où venaient ces hommes, brutalement surgis de la nuit. Weasley leur avait raconté que les mangemorts avaient soumis les habitants de Pré-au-Lard à l'Impérium pour les tourner contre leurs défenseurs. Mulciber était là-bas, il en aurait juré. Et il allait faire de même à Poudlard. Obliger les élèves à se tourner contre leurs camarades et leurs professeurs, avant de se voir éliminés à leur tour...

Mulciber était déjà loin, vers le parc, une cohorte de mangemorts à sa suite. Nott s'élança sur leur pas. Il croisa Neville Londubat, qui faisait face à plusieurs adversaires. Son collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre le désignait comme une victime facile et le pauvre garçon se démenait avec une frénésie ridicule qui aurait fait sourire si elle n'avait été si vaine.

- Passe derrière les portes ! lui cria Nott.

Le bruit était assourdissant. Les éclairs qui allumaient le ciel donnaient au visage grimaçant de Neville l'expression effrayante des grotesques. Mais il ne bougea pas, rendant sort pour sort, sans céder un pouce de terrain.

- Rentre !

Neville ne répondit pas. Il ne desserrait les dents que pour lâcher un sortilège.

Nott cracha un juron sur l'entêtement des Gryffondor et leur stupide fierté. Il poussa Neville au moment même où un mangemort plus malin que les autres dirigeait le rayon de son sortilège sur son bras gauche. Neville poussa un cri à la place du Protego qu'il comptait lancer. Nott buta sur un corps à terre. Il glissa et tomba dans la boue en même temps que Neville. Les mangemorts se précipitèrent vers eux.

- On est fichus ! se lamenta Londubat.

Et Nott souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il n'y eût personne parmi eux qui ne pût le reconnaître pour le fils de son père.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron avait beau multiplier les manœuvres, il était bien conscient de l'inutilité de ses efforts. Pour un mangemort envoyé à terre, il en surgissait quatre ou cinq de la nuit. Fred et George avaient abandonné les cognards disparus dans la mêlée, en l'air ou bien à terre... Ils ne se servaient plus que de leur batte pour frapper l'ennemi, de toutes leurs forces.

En bas, cela n'allait guère mieux. Des mangemorts avaient transplané, et des corps par dizaines jonchaient le sol. Ron était bien incapable de dire à qui ils appartenaient. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ce n'était pas ceux de ses camarades. Il voyait par moment, quand il distrayait son attention de ses adversaires, la silhouette claire de Dumbledore, dressée dans l'orage, ainsi que d'autres qui courraient vers le château, par troupes entières. Personne n'arrivait à les intercepter. La défense de Poudlard s'essoufflait. Se laissait déborder. Sur tous les fronts, la bataille reprenait. Plus âpre, plus brutale, plus meurtrière que jamais. Ron résista à l'envie violente de se tourner vers la forêt. Si Harry n'en était pas sorti, c'était qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Et s'il ne le pouvait pas, c'était que Voldemort n'était pas encore mort. Il ne voulait pas songer à d'autres possibilités. Il savait qu'Harry ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir. Lui, il devait tenir et tenir encore, malgré la fatigue, le froid et la pluie qui le gelait jusqu'aux os. Il devait tenir jusqu'à l'aube.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de la silhouette dérisoire de son frère s'agitant dans le ciel. Même si elle avait vu les jumeaux le rejoindre, elle gardait au cœur cette étreinte douloureuse qui l'avait saisi quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils se faisaient déborder par les mangemorts.

L'arrivée de Dubois et de ses camarades n'avait pas réussi à lui rendre son ardeur au combat –ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour empêcher les mangemorts de reprendre l'avantage. C'était la colère qui la submergeait. La colère et la peur. La même colère et la même peur qui animaient ses amis. A nouveau, il leur fallait se battre dans le Hall. A nouveau, il leur fallait défendre pied à pied des positions qu'ils avaient déjà gagnées de haute lutte. Cette nuit n'en finirait donc jamais...

Ils ne savaient même plus pourquoi ils se battaient. Sauf parce qu'ils savaient que s'ils cessaient de se défendre, ils tomberaient comme les autres. Sauf parce qu'ils voulaient voir l'aube se lever sur l'école. Même s'ils ne savaient sur quoi elle se lèverait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La voix de Dumbledore couvrit un grondement encore lointain, qui n'était pas celui de l'orage. Théodore Nott roula sur le côté, entraînant Neville avec lui.

- Bouge tes fesses, Londubat ! cria-t-il.

Mais il était trop tard, partout c'était la débandade. Elle leur évitait de tomber entre les mains de l'ennemi, mais sans leur garantir la vie sauve. Nott rampait dans la boue, traînant Neville inconscient vers les portes. Le sol tremblait. Théodore se coucha à terre, sur le corps de Neville, les bras sur sa tête. Il ne distinguait plus rien au travers de la pluie battante qui le glaçait tout entier, que des sabots d'argent et la blancheur des poitrails au-dessus de lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ron leva les yeux vers le ciel au-dessus des portes, par-delà les silhouettes sombres qui formaient un ballet rapide au-dessus du sol. Il vit, du fond de la nuit, un nuage clair envahir l'horizon bouché par la pluie. Il crut que c'était l'aube qui se levait enfin.

Le nuage fondait sur eux dans un roulement de tonnerre. Il remplissait tout le ciel. Dans une vague ondulante, il descendit vers la lande nue et sombre. Le grondement ne venait plus du ciel. La terre tremblait. Dans un éclair gigantesque, Ron crut voir des crinières flotter dans le vent d'une course éperdue.

En bas, Dumbledore criait quelque chose que Ron n'entendit pas. Echappés des nuages, il vit venir vers lui des chevaux d'une blancheur presque irréelle dans cette nuit noire et rouge. Une clameur monta du sol. Comme un cri sauvage, de guerre, de peur.

Le galop des cavaliers inconnus traversa les portes. Une bannière flottait à leur tête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La chevauchée n'en finissait pas. Le cœur de Théodore Nott battait aussi vite et aussi fort que le galop des chevaux innombrables. Ils ne les éviteraient pas éternellement et ils allaient être piétinés devant les portes ouvertes, à quelques pas du refuge. Il se sentit soudain traîné, soulevé, arraché à la fange dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient, Neville et lui. Dans les cris et le grondement de la course effrénée, il vit la silhouette massive de Gregory Goyle retourner dans la bousculade. De longues minutes plus tard, quand Théodore eut enfin retrouvé son souffle et assez d'esprit pour se rendre compte que sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien, Goyle revint et laissa tomber Neville aux pieds de son camarade de Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Goyle terrorisé.

- Je sais pas... haleta Nott. Je n'ai rien vu...

- Il y a un homme à leur tête... avec une bannière... Théo ! Je crois que j'ai vu Godric Gryffondor à la tête d'une armée de fantômes !

Nott éclata de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Il en tremblait tout entier, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Je te le jure, Théo ! Il avait une bannière avec un lion d'or ! Leurs chevaux touchaient à peine le sol et leurs sabots faisaient des étincelles d'argent !

Le rire de Théodore Nott redoubla. Il attrapa la tête de Goyle pour le forcer à se calmer un peu.

- Je suppose en effet que c'est ce que l'histoire retiendra de cette chevauchée, dit-il. Si nous gagnons cette bataille...

Il se calma enfin et pointa sa baguette sur sa jambe blessée. D'un sortilège, il calma la douleur lancinante de sa cheville, et s'apprêta à quitter l'abri des portes. Goyle se prépara à le suivre. Nott le retint vivement.

- Non ! fit-il avec autorité. On en a assez fait, Gregory. Laissons ceux qui arrivent prendre leur part des combats. Si nous devons gagner cette bataille, il est inutile de nous faire tuer jusqu'au dernier. Et si nous devons la perdre... on avisera plus tard. Retrouve les nôtres et rassemble les ici. Empêche ces monstres assoiffés de mort de les achever. Il n'y a pas qu'une seule manière de se battre.

- Mais... et toi ? demanda Goyle un peu incertain.

- Moi, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire, Greg. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

§

Il partit en courant vers le château, coupant à travers le parc, loin de la piste creusée par les chevaux. Au-dessus de lui des Pégases et quelques Sombrals prenaient en chasse des balais qui cherchaient à s'évader dans une fuite désordonnée. Il courait, à perdre le souffle. Si seulement il avait des ailes...

Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Au-dessus de lui tournoyait un Sombral et un rayon de lumière toucha son visage tourné vers le ciel. Il ferma les yeux, un instant ébloui, sans cesser de courir.

Quand il les rouvrit le Sombral volait à sa hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui hurla Ron Weasley. J'ai failli te stupéfixer de là-haut !

- Il faut... que j'arrive... au château ! répondit Nott.

- Alors, saute ! ordonna Weasley.

Il tendit son bras vers l'arrière et Nott le saisit. Il s'accrocha à la robe du Gryffondor. Sa course s'accéléra. Ses pieds ne touchèrent bientôt plus le sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler quand il se sentit aspiré vers le ciel, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Il s'agrippa à la peau écailleuse. Ron le hissa comme il put.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui cria-t-il.

- Il faut que je retrouve quelqu'un... avant qu'il soit trop tard...

- Malefoy ? hésita Ron.

- Je me fiche de Malefoy !

§

En bas, le sillage blanc des chevaux fonçait droit vers le château, sans se soucier des groupes de mangemorts qui s'écartaient de leur chemin. Le cavalier à la bannière lança son cheval vers les marches et s'engouffra dans le Hall suivi de quelques autres.

Les autres chevaux stoppèrent devant le perron et les hommes mirent pied à terre pour se jeter dans la bataille. Nott désigna un point au sol et cria : Là ! Laisse-moi ! Ron mit le cap vers le sol et fit atterrir le Sombral. Ils sautèrent à terre en même temps. Ron détala vers le château et Nott dans la direction opposée.

§

Mulciber rassemblait ses hommes un peu désemparés par l'irruption de cette cavalerie inattendue. Il les exhortait à se rapprocher du château.

Théodore Nott ralentit le pas, pour retrouver son souffle et calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Mulciber ! cria-t-il.

L'homme se retourna vivement. Il vit un jeune homme, couvert de boue, sans cagoule, qui portait la robe des élèves de Poudlard. Il leva sa baguette mais ne prononça pas de sortilège. Le nouvel arrivant le connaissait manifestement. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rejeton de l'une de ses relations.

- Qui le demande ? répondit-il à son tour.

Nott s'avança. Mulciber dirigea le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette vers le visage du jeune homme.

- Tu es le fils de Théodore... reconnut-il avec satisfaction. Enfin ! Où sont les autres ? Tes camarades ? Ceux dont Drago Malefoy avait promis qu'ils prendraient Poudlard pour le Maître ?

- Malefoy est hors course, répondit calmement Nott. C'est moi qui mène les Serpentard à présent.

Malgré l'ombre, il vit le sourire de Mulciber s'élargir sur son visage encore méfiant.

- Bien... fit l'homme. Tu vas te joindre à nous pour terminer le travail ?

- Et les chevaux ? s'inquiéta un mangemort.

Il désigna la bataille sur les marches du château et le troupeau blanc éparpillé dans le parc.

- Ce n'est qu'une poignée d'hommes ! cracha Mulciber devant les hésitations des autres, manifestement peu d'accord avec leur chef.

- Ils sont plus nombreux que vous le pensez, dit Nott. Mais je sais comment créer la surprise...

Mulciber jeta un regard méprisant vers ses acolytes.

- Faut-il que ce soit un enfant qui vous donne l'exemple ? Va mon garçon montre-nous le chemin...

- Sur l'arrière du château, reprit Nott. Il y avait une verrière. Elle est brisée. On pourra entrer et prendre tout le monde à revers...

§

Il rebroussa chemin et courut vers la classe de Firenze, suivi par les mangemorts. A nouveau son cœur battait à se rompre. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Au moindre doute, Mulciber le tuerait.

- Par ici ! cria-t-il. Tout droit !

Il fit passer les mangemorts devant lui et retint Mulciber qui s'engouffrait avec enthousiasme dans la nuit.

- Mon oncle est-il parmi vous ? demanda-t-il en tâchant de conserver son calme.

Son cœur allait exploser. Il attendait la réponse sans oser respirer.

- Il a refusé de nous suivre... Je suis pourtant allé le chercher moi-même...

La main de Théodore Nott se mit à trembler. Il fut heureux que la nuit cachât son visage.

- Je suis désolé, Théodore... Quand je l'ai présenté au Maître après la mort de ton père, je croyais sincèrement bien faire. Naturellement, si j'avais su...

- Vous l'avez mis sous Imperium, n'est-ce pas...

- Je lui ai sauvé la vie, mon garçon... En mémoire de ton père, j'étais prêt à cela pour lui, bien que j'aie toujours su qu'il n'avait pas comme nous cette ferveur pour le Maître. J'espérais qu'avec le temps... J'espérais qu'il ouvrirait les yeux...

Nott serra sa main sur sa baguette. Il parvint à maîtriser l'émotion de sa voix lorsqu'il poursuivit sur un ton à peine moins froid qu'il ne le souhaitait :

- Et vous les lui avez fermé à tout jamais, n'est-ce pas... Vous croyiez le ranger de votre côté en lui racontant que Malefoy avait causé la mort de mon père ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu nous trouver la veille de son enterrement... Ou bien simplement pour avoir un prétexte pour l'approcher sans qu'il se méfie outre mesure ? Vous avez voulu me pousser à me venger de Lucius Malefoy sur son fils, pour que je prenne sa place auprès de mes camarades. Vous vouliez vous servir de moi aussi ?

- Tu vaux bien mieux que cette larve rampante, Théodore... C'est aussi ce que je disais à ton père. Il me répondait que Lucius était son ami. Mais Lucius n'avait pas d'amis. Et son fils est de la même eau. Ils ne servent pas le Maître. Ils ne servent que leur intérêt personnel... Le Maître a besoin de garçons comme toi. Ton oncle n'avait pas le droit de t'empêcher de prendre la place qui te revient.

Théodore Nott secoua la tête.

- Il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, mon garçon... continua Mulciber. J'avais raison et ton oncle avait tort. Il n'était pas de notre côté... Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas : celui qui n'est pas avec le Maître et contre lui...

- Ça ! fit Nott avec une pointe de hauteur. Ça ne laisse pas grand choix, à quiconque...

Il y eut des cris dans l'ombre. Mulciber s'avança :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il sentit la pointe de la baguette de Théodore Nott sur sa nuque et l'entendit murmurer dans son dos. Il s'affala au sol, tout son corps insensible, et il réalisa qu'il se trouvait au bord d'une sorte de mare car son visage s'enfonça dans une eau glacée et saumâtre.

Théodore enjamba le corps de Mulciber et sortit du marécage.

- Quelque chose m'a mordu ! cria l'un des mangemorts.

- Mais par où ce stupide garçon nous a-t-il fait passer ?

- Aïe ! Moi aussi quelque chose m'a mordu.

- Par ici ! cria Nott sur la droite.

Et sur la gauche aussi. Et derrière. Et devant. Puis il prononça Accio baguette ! et tous les côtés répétèrent le sortilège. Les baguettes des mangemorts s'envolèrent tour à tour jusque dans la main de Nott. Ensuite, il chuchota un sortilège de confusion et l'écho le répéta à l'infini dans un murmure assourdissant, doublé des cris de douleur sans cesse recommencés et des jurons des hommes qui ne pouvaient sortir de cet endroit maudit.

- Rassurez-vous ! leur cria-t-il en s'éloignant. Les Fangieux ne sont pas si dangereux que cela... pour des sorciers compétents...

Et il partit en se réjouissant d'avoir pour professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques quelqu'un comme Hagrid, spécialiste des bestioles inutiles et potentiellement dangereuses.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Miss McGregor, c'est à vous !

Isadora Marchinson aida Ellie à se relever.

- On arrive, Professeur, dit la jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

- Je ne vais nulle part ! se défendit Ellie.

- Ellie ! Sois raisonnable ! haleta Colin Crivey appuyé sur l'épaule de son frère.

- Ellie ! Il faut partir. Tu as besoin de soins.

- Miss McGregor, je vous en prie... La bataille n'est pas encore finie et il n'est pas dit qu'elle ne tourne pas à notre désavantage... Partez tant qu'il est encore temps !

- Je veux être là quand Harry reviendra !

- Mais il ne reviendra pas ! se mit à crier Isadora. Tu n'as pas compris que tout était fichu ! On va tous mourir si on reste ici ! Colin ne tient pas debout ! Dennis est nul en défense contre les forces du mal. Et toi, tu n'es même pas fichu de distinguer l'ami de l'ennemi...

Un grand cri de terreur l'interrompit. La voix de Londubat cria un sortilège d'extinction. Une autre lui répondit avec un Expelliarmus. Dolohov ! interpella Krum. Ellie voyait, au travers les larmes de ses yeux irrités, les tentures et les oriflammes prendre feu. Avec une vitesse déconcertante, les flammes montaient jusqu'au plafond étoilé. Les cris redoublèrent quand les rideaux tombèrent dans la salle. Le feu se propageait très vite.

- Il faut faire sortir tout le monde ! cria la voix de Krum.

Celle de Dolohov à nouveau s'éleva, couverte par une autre clameur qui venait des prisonniers entravés au sol. Ellie plissa les paupières. Elle vit un homme faire un bond sur le côté et une masse sombre s'abattre dans la pièce. Il y eut un bruit de chute qui fit trembler le sol, et de bois brisé, des hurlements et un crépitement –comme quand on jette du bois dans le feu. Isadora cria à son tour et voulut l'entraîner vers la cheminée. « Attention ! » hurla Dennis Crivey sans qu'elle sût à qui s'adressait l'avertissement.

- Sortez ! cria Londubat en même temps qu'il demandait à ceux qui en étaient capables d'essayer d'éteindre le feu.

On poussa Ellie d'un côté, puis d'un autre. Elle sentait sur son visage la chaleur d'un brasier. La voix de Krum à nouveau, tout près :

- Le Hall n'est pas sûr ! avertit-il. Les mangemorts l'ont à nouveau investi ! Il faut ouvrir les portes et faire sortir les enfants par l'autre côté !

- Non ! s'écria brusquement Colin. Si vous faites cela, vous allez provoquer un retour de feu ! On apprend ça en école élémentaire, voyons...

- Bien sûr... fit Londubat dans une quinte de toux générée autant par la fumée que par la réprimande du jeune homme. Passez dans la petite salle ! ordonna-t-il. Viktor, aidez-moi à éteindre le feu. Et retrouvez Dolohov. Il a disparu dans les branches du sapin. Il est peut-être inconscient mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. J'ignore comment il s'est délivré de ses sortilèges et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise...

- Professeur ! le rappela le plus jeune des Crivey. Hermione Granger... Elle est près des portes et elle est blessée...

Au moment où Viktor Krum se tournait dans la direction indiquée par le jeune Dennis, un fracas effroyable retentit dans le Hall. Ils crurent tous entendre un hennissement et, parmi les cris qui s'élevèrent de plus belle, le nom d'Ellie.

Londubat ouvrit vivement le jeu de lentilles enchantées qu'il retira dans sa poche et poussa un juron. Ellen restait figée. Elle écarquillait les yeux et la chaleur de l'incendie lui faisait mal. A nouveau elle se sentit poussée vers la petite salle. La voix du professeur Vector couvrait les vociférations. Il y avait dans son ton une excitation nouvelle. Il envoya Archer et Montague chercher leurs camarades pour les sortir du brasier. Ellie se sentit attrapée par les mains et tirée en avant. Elle entendit crier :

- Ellie ! Ellie !

Son cœur se mit à battre à se rompre. Elle essayait de se faire entendre mais sa voix s'éteignait dans l'âcreté de l'air.

- Ellie ! Ellie !

Le souffle bruyant des chevaux, le cliquetis des sabots sur les dalles. Les yeux d'Ellie s'emplirent de larmes et elles ne devaient rien cette fois à la douleur ou à la fumée.

- Ellie ! Ellie !

- Robbie ! Je suis là !

- Ellie !

- Robbie !

Deux bras solides la soulevèrent et la poussèrent hors de la cohue qui refluait vers le Hall. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son frère.

- Robbie ! Tu es venu ! sanglota-t-elle.

- Les McGregor répondent toujours quand on les appelle à l'aide, Ellie.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de la fournaise.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Nott repartit vers le perron. Il heurta une ombre. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre tous les deux et deux secondes après, on se jetait sur lui pour le saisir à la gorge.

- Je te tiens, sale traître !

- On se calme, Weasley ! s'étrangla Nott.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la gorge de l'un des jumeaux Weasley au moment même où il sentit celle de son adversaire sur sa poitrine.

- Fred ! Arrête ! s'écria Ron Weasley.

- Il était avec Mulciber ! s'exclama Fred. Je l'ai vu sur la carte ! Il les conduisait vers la salle de divination !

- C'est ce qu'ils ont cru aussi... essaya de dire Nott.

Ron tira son frère en arrière.

- Fred ! Laisse-le !

Il se tourna vers Nott.

- Si tu ne les as pas conduit à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Théodore se massa la gorge. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient une réputation de brutes, et cela se confirmait.

- Je les ai perdus dans le marécage...

- Il n'y a pas de marécage à Poudlard...

- Si, il y en a, Fred ! Et grâce à toi et George, même ! Mais pas assez grand pour qu'on s'y perde...

- Sauf si on les a enchantés avec un charme de confusion, répété à l'infini par un sortilège d'écho...

Le silence des Weasley laissa Nott perplexe.

- J'ignorais que tu savais faire ce genre de choses... laissa échapper Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? répartit Nott avec amertume.

- Tu sais que Mulciber avait mis sous Impérium une partie des villageois de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Fred.

- C'est sa spécialité, confirma Nott. Mon père et Lucius Malefoy parlaient parfois de lui comme le meilleur briseur de volontés qu'ils connaissaient. Je le soupçonne d'avoir mis mon oncle sous Impérium afin de l'amener à son maître... Et je suppose que son intention était de monter les élèves les uns contre les autres...

Ron se racla la gorge.

- Tu sais que Hagrid élève des Fangieux dans ce marécage ? reprit-il.

- Oui, répondit simplement Nott. J'ai entendu Madame Chourave lui reprocher la perte de quelques plants de mandragore il y a quelques semaines...

Fred éclata de rire. Il se releva et tendit la main à Nott pour l'aider à se relever.

- Malin, rusé, imaginatif, intelligent... terriblement machiavélique... énuméra Weasley sur un ton enjoué.

Nott prit sa main pour se remettre debout. Il secoua sa robe alourdie par la boue et la pluie, et tira sur son col mis à mal par l'empoignade de Fred.

- Un vrai Serpentard ! conclut-il, légèrement narquois.

§

Une explosion au-dessus d'eux leur fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Ron lança un bouclier qui les protégea tous les trois. Une pluie de vitraux tomba tout autour de lui depuis les fenêtres de la Grande Salle.

- Bien joué, Ron ! dit Fred dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Weasley... fit simplement Nott alors qu'une épaisse fumée sortait par les fenêtres brisées et que des cris emplissaient la nuit.

Ron se mit à hurler le nom d'Hermione. Il courut vers les portes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry retomba sur le sol brutalement, suffocant. Voldemort sifflait encore son nom, dans une plainte grinçante. Il n'entendait plus que ce chuintement discordant. Seize ans, Potter… Seize ans… Seize ans… Il lui semblait qu'il souffrait depuis des siècles. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que cessât ce calvaire. Oublier le bruit au loin qui roulait un long tonnerre qui n'en finissait pas. Faire taire les voix qui l'appelaient comme un reproche incessant. Et surtout –surtout- celle qui lui disait de garder l'espoir…

La pointe rouge de la baguette de Voldemort se tendit vers lui une fois de plus. Harry se crispa, dans l'attente de l'impact qui tardait à venir.

- Tu voudrais mourir, Potter… Tu voudrais mourir, n'est-ce pas…

§

Il sembla à Harry que la lueur dans l'obscurité tremblait un peu. Mais sa vue se troublait. Les larmes froides de la pluie coulèrent sur ses joues. Il songea qu'Ellen serait déçue qu'il ne neigeât pas. Il attendit l'élancement qui allait le foudroyer une dernière fois.

- Tu voudrais mourir… mais tu vas attendre encore… je veux que tes amis te voient supplier devant moi. Je veux que tu lises la désillusion dans leurs yeux, et leur rancœur. Je veux que tu assistes à ma victoire.

§

Harry fut soulevé par l'écharpe à son cou et les doigts décharnés s'accrochèrent à son visage. Un éclair déchira le ciel et illumina la face de serpent qui se penchait sur lui.

Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard fasciné de la lueur hagarde qui habitait les fentes incandescentes des yeux.

Le crépitement de la pluie sur les arbres tout autour faisait frissonner le silence soudain. Le tonnerre se rapprochait. Harry se demanda ce qui serait arrivé s'il était mort alors que Voldemort était encore dans son esprit. Il se sentit soulevé encore jusqu'au visage démoniaque contracté dans une grimace hideuse. Voldemort haletait. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la chair, tiraient les cheveux, griffaient la peau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? siffla la bouche tordue.

- Rien… souffla Harry.

- Tu mens…

Le tonnerre couvrit la voix sifflante. Le visage inhumain se rapprocha encore presque à toucher la peau d'Harry. Le souffle de Voldemort glaçait le jeune homme. Harry restait inerte. Il était au-delà de la peur et du désespoir. Au-delà de toute révolte. Il ne pouvait plus gagner, mais il pouvait encore perdre avec honneur.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? hurla soudain la voix aigre.

§

Il ne chercha pas à résister à la volonté tendue de Voldemort qui plongeait dans son esprit. Une dernière fois. Il s'attendait à la douleur. Elle fut plus violente – d'une fulgurance tétanisante – qu'il ne s'y était préparé. Il voulut crier. Il sentit la vie le quitter et il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Attendre. Attendre encore. Cela ne serait plus très long, à présent. Où en était-on de la nuit ? Drago ne le savait pas. Il avait perdu la notion du temps sur cette tour battue par le vent. Il attendait la venue de son maître. Il viendrait avant l'aube. Il en était certain. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il serait le premier à le voir sortir de la Forêt. Il serait le premier à annoncer le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il serait le premier à s'incliner devant lui. Et son nom connaîtrait à jamais la gloire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était étrange. La douleur paralysait l'esprit de Voldemort. Il était là, tout tendu de haine et d'hostilité, comme une pointe empoisonnée dans la tête et le cœur d'Harry. Mais il n'emplissait plus son esprit. Il se recroquevillait, se racornissait. Il ne fouillait plus dans les pensées d'Harry. Il laissait les souvenirs du jeune homme remonter à son esprit sans pouvoir les contrôler. C'était comme s'il ne pouvait retrouver son souffle. Il avait déjà connu cela. A plusieurs reprises. Et toujours à cause de ce satané Potter... La haine que ce nom réveillait en lui le blessait plus profondément qu'une lame s'enfonçant dans la chair.

De quel envoûtement le garçon avait-il usé ? Il n'existait aucun maléfice qu'il ne connût. Il n'existait aucun enchantement qu'il ne pût briser. La seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre, il l'avait neutralisé... et ce n'était pas le ridicule sacrifice de ce garçon qui pourrait générer assez de magie ancienne pour l'éprouver encore. C'était autre chose... ou _autres choses_... une combinaison de sortilèges, sans doute... Dumbledore n'était pas assez bête pour lui envoyer l'enfant sans protection aucune... Il aurait du se méfier quand il l'avait vu arriver seul, sans autre compagnie que ces stupides centaures qui n'avaient pas trouvé mieux que de détaler... Oui, Dumbledore avait du faire quelque chose. Et il allait découvrir quoi, afin de rompre le charme et de cesser ce combat grotesque qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

La rage le submergea alors qu'il plongeait à nouveau dans d'absurdes souvenirs parfumés. Il dut alors attendre encore que la vague brûlante passât sur lui, aveuglante, augmentant sa fureur et sa douleur en même temps.

§

_Harry reconnut le chemin. Il se laissait aller. Il subissait sans se défendre l'assaut des souvenirs. Dans le désordre, ils remontaient les uns après les autres. Les moments de doute et de désespoir. Les moments tendres et chaleureux aussi. Il lui semblait qu'ils s'accrochaient parfois à sa mémoire. _

_Il n'avait plus froid, même si la nuit vers laquelle il glissait se faisait plus profonde à chacun de ses pas. _

_Il ignorait pourquoi Voldemort, si puissant et si sûr de lui, tremblait à présent. Il sentait la rage et la haine en lui, mais elles ne le touchaient plus. _

_Il glissait lentement sur le chemin des morts, et il sentait Voldemort se débattre dans un dérisoire espoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait et cherchait encore. Usant ses forces à creuser au tréfonds de l'esprit d'Harry. _

_La balançoire du parc de Little Whinging grinçait un peu. La douceur triste des soirs d'été à Privet Drive. Ils avaient cette odeur particulière du crépuscule, qui réveille les effluves du sol que le soleil a écrasé toute la journée. L'arrivée à Poudlard et ce tourbillon qui avait suivi. La peur, les larmes, les rires, les mystères révélés et les énigmes qui resteraient inexpliquées. L'amitié, et les antipathies. Les disputes, l'injustice, les joies, le Quidditch. L'amertume des victoires. Et l'apaisement des défaites. Les larmes dans les rires et la joie dans la peine. La mort ; qui rôdait tout autour de chacun, attendant son heure. Les jardins de Dame Agnes. Et leur silence embaumé. Ils n'avaient pas le parfum des roses. Ils avaient l'odeur d'Ellen._

_§_

Voldemort enrageait. Sa magie était tenue en échec. Il n'y avait rien dans l'esprit de ce garçon qui pût le mettre sur la voie de la compréhension. Il n'avait en tête que cette stupide gamine. Et chaque fois qu'il voulait déchirer l'image de cette Ellen, faire mal à cet imbécile de Potter, il ne pouvait que se pelotonner sur lui-même, dans une plainte douloureuse, comme un animal atrocement blessé.

_Il s'avançait sur le chemin sombre et il n'avait pas peur. Il s'enfonçait dans la Forêt Interdite sans regarder en arrière. Il n'était pas seul. Ellen marchait à ses côtés, elle lui tenait la main. Elle disait qu'elle voulait faire un bout de chemin avec lui et que tant qu'il serait vivant, elle se battrait à ses côtés. _

Il devait sortir d'ici. Quitter cet esprit moribond. Ce n'était pas ici qu'il trouverait le moyen de faire cesser cette douleur. L'enfant ne savait rien. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il y avait trop de monde, trop d'interrogations, trop de choses inutiles dans cet esprit fébrile d'adolescent. Aucune rigueur. Aucun ordre. Une foison de rêves stériles et creux. Et d'espoirs tout aussi illusoires parmi lesquels il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son chemin.

_Tu es vivant, murmurait la voix d'Ellen. Et sur le chemin tortueux des morts, elle marchait à ses côtés. La nuit les entourait. La mort autour d'eux étendait ses ailes froides. Tu es vivant, répétait la voix d'Ellen. Elle prenait sa main et l'emmenait sur un sentier qu'ils ne voyaient plus. _

Il connaissait l'agonie de la torture. Il savait ce que c'était que se sentir arraché à son corps. Il savait ce que c'était que de hurler de douleur sans avoir de bouche pour crier sa souffrance. Il était revenu de quatorze ans de néant.

La mort. Il ne la craignait pas. Il avait fermé toutes les portes. Elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait asservi les hommes et les créatures les plus sauvages. Il était le Maître des Forces du Mal. Il s'était servi de la vie même de son ennemi pour lui nuire.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il déchaîner la force de sa haine pour dévaster l'esprit de ce garçon désarmé et ignorant ? Pourquoi l'ombre autour de lui se faisait-elle aussi menaçante ?

_La main d'Ellen était dans la sienne et l'obscurité se faisait moins profonde. Il n'avait plus peur. Ellen était à ses côtés et elle guidait ses pas vers une lumière encore lointaine. Il sut que c'était la lueur de l'aube nouvelle et que loin d'être une fin, ce serait un commencement._


	117. Chapitre 196 : Les Effets et les Causes

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 196**

**Les Effets et les Causes**

§§§

Il y avait un cheval au milieu du Grand Hall. Et le lustre était à terre. On fuyait de partout. La fumée piquait les yeux et prenait à la gorge. Ron savait qu'on criait, mais il n'entendait que la voix de Viktor qui l'appelait. Il courait vers Krum. Le reste n'existait pas. Il courait. De toutes ses forces. Sans jamais arriver à destination. Il savait que la petite salle allait s'enflammer brutalement. Il savait qu'il n'aurait que le temps de recevoir le corps d'Hermione des bras de Viktor, sur le seuil de la pièce, avant que les boiseries du plafond ne se précipitent au sol. Qu'il verrait Krum se ruer à nouveau dans la salle et Archie Montague disparaître derrière un rideau de flammes.

Ron courait toujours, Hermione contre lui. Derrière lui, ils étaient nombreux à fuir le Hall. Ron ne les voyait pas, mais il savait qu'ils étaient là : Fred et Nott devant lui. Bill et Ginny juste derrière. Il y avait Dean, Susan Bones et Lavande. Archer aussi. Et d'autres encore qui s'engouffraient dans le passage vers les jardins.

Il faudrait se battre encore. Malgré la fatigue, la pluie, le froid. Les McGregor seraient là, aux prises avec une escouade de mangemorts échappés du sauve-qui-peut général.

Les éclairs de couleur incendiaient la nuit et fracassaient les chapiteaux centenaires. Les voix résonnaient sous les arcades.

Il faudrait mettre Hermione à l'abri, des sortilèges, du froid et de la pluie. Il faudrait empêcher Ginny de se jeter dans la bataille, même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui éviter le sortilège qui allait la toucher. Il faudrait voir tomber encore et encore autour de lui autant d'amis que d'ennemis. Sans pouvoir ne rien changer, jamais.

Ensuite, quelqu'un –Bill, peut-être- dirait: Il faut mettre les blessés à l'abri. Et l'un des McGregor répondrait : Il faut récupérer les chevaux, ils les ramèneront au château. Et Ginny, Ellie et lui crieraient : Non !

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient quitter Poudlard. Ils devaient rester là, à attendre le retour d'Harry. Dans les jardins, s'il le fallait. Dans le froid et la pluie mêlée de neige. Mais ils voulaient être là quand l'aube se lèverait.

Alors Hermione murmurerait, dans un souffle, à l'oreille de Ron : La maison d'Hagrid. Et Ron crierait : La maison d'Hagrid ! Et tous iraient vers l'orée de la Forêt. Fred forcerait la serrure – ce ne serait pas difficile, elle n'était fermée qu'à clé, sans magie. Quelqu'un voudrait allumer du feu dans la cheminée. Mais le frère de McGregor l'en empêcherait : pas de feu, pas de lumière, rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention. Ils étaient tous à l'abri du vent et du froid. Ils avaient trouvé des peaux et des couvertures pour se réchauffer. Et même un peu d'eau et de pain. Le grand lit d'Hagrid pouvait accueillir les blessés les plus grièvement atteints. C'était suffisant.

Bill déposa Ginny au pied du lit et l'enroula dans la couverture. Elle avait perdu conscience pendant le trajet jusqu'à la cabane. Ron coucha Hermione au milieu et commença à nettoyer son visage noirci de fumée avec un coin de sa robe. Ellie était collée à la vitre sale, son regard aveuglé tourné vers la lisière du bois.

Ils restèrent là très longtemps. Bill, McGregor et quelques autres étaient partis aux nouvelles et ne revenaient pas. Ils attendaient leur retour, attentifs au moindre bruit du dehors. Ils attendaient l'aube, épuisés, espérant qu'ils n'auraient plus à se battre, mais prêts à défendre encore leur vie et celles de leurs camarades. Ils attendaient dans le silence que quelque chose se passât, qui mît fin à ce cauchemar.

Et soudain, Ellie cria. A travers ses yeux embués de larmes douloureuses, elle voyait la forêt bouger. Il leur sembla à tous que le sol tremblait. Quelque chose sortait de la Forêt Interdite. Mais ils ne voyaient rien d'autre que l'ombre frémissante dans la lueur pâle du jour nouveau qui se levait.

§§§§§§§§

Harry tressaillit. Un long frisson parcourut son corps douloureux. Il était encore vivant. Et s'il était vivant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Voldemort l'était aussi. Et tout était à recommencer.

Il se sentit soudain très mal. Une envie de pleurer lui vint. Il serra les paupières et se pelotonna sous la couverture sans pouvoir se réchauffer. Une... couverture ? Il ouvrit un œil dans la pénombre.

- Il a bougé ! s'exclama une voix qui pouvait fort bien appartenir à Molly Weasley.

On se précipita vers lui. Il réalisa qu'il était dans un lit.

- Oh ! Harry ! Mon chéri !

C'était bien Molly Weasley. Les trémolos dans la voix ne laissaient aucun doute. L'envie de pleurer d'Harry n'en fut que plus irrépressible.

Il éclata en sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Molly qui ne retenait pas ses larmes, elle non plus.

- Harry ! Mon chéri ! ne cessait-elle de soupirer, en l'écrasant contre elle.

- Pardon ! répétait Harry. Pardon, Molly !

- Tout va bien, Harry... Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. Nous sommes là...

Harry tourna la tête :

- Professeur McGonagall ?

La vieille dame était assise sur le bord du lit. Elle se mouchait dans un mouchoir blanc qui faisait une tache dans l'ombre. Elle tendit la main vers Harry et celui-ci remarqua qu'elle était en robe de chambre.

- Nous avons eu si peur pour vous, Harry...

Harry se serra un peu plus contre Molly. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il suffoquait. De douleur et de rage. Il ressentait un tel malaise. Il n'osait demander des nouvelles de ceux qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il avait trop peur des réponses, et il avait honte.

Il n'entendit pas la voix de Molly qui le rappelait à elle. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'on l'allongeait sur le lit. Il ne savait pas qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres et que son souffle n'était plus qu'un sifflement aigu qui s'échappait de sa gorge comme un cri d'agonie qui ne voulait pas sortir.

§§§§§§§§§§

Ron s'éveilla en sursaut, glacé et en sueur, haletant, cherchant son souffle. Il tâtonna à côté de lui, dans la nuit noire. Il ne trouva pas Hermione et se souvint qu'il n'était plus dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il était dans le dortoir de l'hôpital et tout le reste était du passé. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt, qui revenait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il se leva. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir. Il chaussa ses pantoufles et s'enveloppa dans sa robe de chambre. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal. Le guérisseur prétendait que c'était dans sa tête, mais lui savait bien qu'il n'était pas encore guéri. D'ailleurs Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'on le gardât à Oak Mansion encore un peu.

Ron longea les boxes aux rideaux tirés sans faire de bruit. Ils étaient de moins en moins nombreux. Le dortoir des convalescents se vidait chaque jour un peu plus.

Il sortit dans le couloir silencieux. Les lampes à huile éclairaient les portraits endormis. Il devait voir Hermione. On ne lui avait pas permis de la voir depuis qu'ils avaient été admis à Oak Mansion à l'aube de cette terrible nuit. Il n'avait que de vagues nouvelles. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était intolérable. Il campait chaque jour devant la porte de sa chambre dans l'espoir de l'entrevoir, mais on lui en refusait l'entrée. Dumbledore lui avait pourtant promis qu'on le laisserait la voir. Mais elle _se reposait_ toujours – et quand elle ne _se reposait_ pas, les guérisseurs squattaient sa chambre. Personne ne comprenait donc qu'il fallait absolument qu'il la vît. Qu'il entendît sa voix. Qu'il la serrât contre lui.

§

Il croisa un guérisseur qui faisait sa ronde et s'apprêtait à prétendre qu'il cherchait les toilettes lorsqu'il remarqua la démarche un peu bancale et le bras gauche en écharpe. Il soupira de soulagement. Terry Higgs s'avança vers lui :

- Weasley ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Non... non... tout va bien... répondit Ron.

Il hésita avant de continuer :

- Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu n'as pas repris ta place à Ste Mangouste ?

Higgs frappa sur sa cuisse et montra son bras.

- Mes éminents confrères ne m'ont pas jugé en état de reprendre mon service... fit-il avec une ironie exaspérée. Comme s'il était nécessaire d'avoir l'usage total de ses membres pour faire un diagnostic ou tenir une baguette ! Alors, je reste ici pour l'instant. J'effectue les services de nuit. J'essaie de me rendre utile... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- J'ai besoin de voir Hermione... Il faut que je la voie...

- Il y a une infirmière avec elle, elle ne te laissera pas rester...

- Je le sais... mais... je ne la dérangerai pas. Je veux juste... être avec elle, même pour un petit instant... J'en ai marre de ne jamais rien savoir... Je ne sais même pas ce qui arrive à Harry... Et on m'empêche de voir Hermione...

Higgs fit un signe de tête.

- Suis-moi, Weasley... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi...

§

Ils se tournaient ensemble vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione lorsque celle de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit brutalement. McGonagall en sortit aussi vite que le lui permettait sa béquille.

- Ha ! Higgs ! Venez vite, je vous prie.

Higgs se hâta de traîner sa jambe jusqu'au professeur. Ron le suivit. Il n'eut que le temps de voir sa mère penchée sur Harry. McGonagall referma la porte sur son nez.

§

Ron jura, trépigna et renonça à frapper du poing contre la porte. Si Harry allait mal, on ne le laisserait jamais entrer. Il prit une inspiration pour calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Il se retourna et marcha d'un pas ferme vers la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa assez fort jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière, peu aimable, lui ouvrît :

- Vous avez bientôt fini ! s'exclama-t-elle en le toisant. C'est un hôpital ici !

- Le guérisseur Higgs vous demande de le rejoindre dans la chambre d'Harry Potter, c'est urgent...

Il se poussa légèrement sur le côté, en montrant la chambre d'Harry. La femme hésita une seconde, sur un regard vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis elle se précipita de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Restez-là ! lui intima-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Si la jeune fille appelle, allez chercher une infirmière !

Ron attendit qu'elle eût disparu et il se rua dans la chambre.

- Hermione !

Elle était assise sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille, dans une chemise grossière qui épousait la forme de son corps penché. Elle se leva avec difficulté et serra la chemise contre elle, comme si elle pouvait se cacher derrière ses mains crispées sur le col.

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et embrassa son front. Il mit ses mains sur son visage et dessina du bout des doigts l'arc des sourcils et l'ovale retrouvé de ses traits. Il restait des traces sur ses joues, de griffures et de brûlure, et ses yeux fatigués semblaient agrandis pas les larges cernes sombres sous ses paupières inférieures. Il prit ses mains pour les porter à ses lèvres et s'aperçut qu'elles avaient repris leur aspect naturel. Il les serra dans les siennes sans rien dire, un long moment, avant de reprendre la jeune fille dans ses bras et de la tenir contre lui. Il caressait son dos tordu et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

Il la ramena vers le lit et la fit asseoir.

- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu dois prendre une potion ? Ou un philtre ?

- Je voudrais devenir invisible, ou me cacher dans un trou de souris... je ne voulais pas que tu me voies ainsi...

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et redoubla de sanglots.

- Mais... Hermione... commença Ron, dérouté. Cela n'a pas d'importance... Je t'ai vue en bien pire état le soir de l'attaque...

- Mais ce n'était pas pareil... C'était... C'était...

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser.

- Je sais...J'y étais. C'était terrible. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour toujours. Et que c'était moi qui avais contribué à ta perte avec cette stupide éprouvette de poudre... J'ai cru que je mourrais moi aussi... Mais quand Dobby est venu me dire que tu étais vivante... Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti. Quand je t'ai vue dans la Salle des Quatre Maisons... J'ai été sûr qu'on allait gagner. J'ai été sûr qu'on allait sortir vivants de cet enfer. Parce que la puissante magie des fondateurs était avec nous.

Il se tut, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa la voix :

- J'ai vu le dragon de Rogue dans le laboratoire...

- Je l'ai vu moi aussi, avoua la jeune fille sur le même ton. Mais ce n'est pas pour nous qu'il est venu...

Un instant, Ron resta silencieux, cherchant dans les yeux de son aimée un signe de fièvre ou de démence. Il secoua la tête :

- Je ne croirai jamais qu'il aurait pu protéger cette ordure de Malefoy... Rogue est le garant de la sécurité de l'école, il n'aurait jamais voulu protéger Malefoy...

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous aurait-il protégés, nous ? Sommes-nous si importants ? Tu l'as assez répété : il ne nous aimait pas. Et puis...

Elle lui sourit timidement :

- Nous étions capables de nous protéger nous-mêmes... J'ai vu le halo vert dans la pièce, comme une bulle qui repoussait l'explosion de la poudre et du sortilège. La magie des Fondateurs était déjà en nous, autour de nous.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ai-je cru que tu étais morte ?

- Parce que tu avais tellement peur que cela n'arrive que tu n'as pas cherché plus loin ! répliqua Hermione en retrouvant le ton un peu sec dont elle usait d'ordinaire.

- Oui... grimaça Ron. Dis plutôt que je suis un idiot qui ne voit jamais plus loin que le bout de son nez...

Hermione se radoucit :

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vois bien plus loin qu'on ne le croit. Et si tu as cru que j'étais morte, c'est parce que je n'étais pas loin de l'être. J'étais épuisée. Le maléfice de métamorphose était une torture. Pire que le doloris. J'avais déjà mis beaucoup de mes forces pour repousser Malefoy une première fois. J'avais tellement mal déjà, et je venais de me casser des côtes. J'aurais pu rester inconsciente encore longtemps si Dobby n'était venu pleurer sur moi...

Ron baissa la tête.

- Mais tout ça ne me dit pas pourquoi Rogue aurait voulu protéger cette raclure de fond de chaudron de Malefoy... grommela-t-il.

- Parce qu'il l'avait promis, Ron... Souviens-toi... Il a promis que rien de fâcheux n'arriverait à Malefoy tant qu'il serait sous sa responsabilité à Poudlard...

Ron renifla avec mépris.

- Il n'est plus Directeur de Serpentard que je sache ! grogna-t-il.

- Non... Il est juste un peu plus...

§

Ron haussa les épaules. Il chassa d'un geste le sujet et tendit les bras vers Hermione :

- On ne va pas se disputer encore à cause d'eux... dit-il. Je te retrouve enfin. Je ne veux pas gâcher ces moments... J'ai l'impression que c'est une éternité qui s'est écoulée depuis qu'on nous a séparés !

Il la prit contre lui. Il l'embrassa encore, doucement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de fougue. Elle le repoussa un peu et voulut s'éloigner. Mais il ne la laissa pas partir. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

- Quand vont-ils t'enlever cette bosse ? chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Demain, finit-elle pas dire dans un tressaillement.

Elle chercha à nouveau à s'échapper des bras de Ron et retint une petite plainte comme il la maintenait contre lui.

- Tu es blessée ? demanda-t-il.

- J'ai des côtes cassées, je te le répète...

- Mais... Ils ne t'ont pas soignée ? s'étonna-t-il. Ils vont le faire demain ?

Il l'interrogeait d'un regard pressant.

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Avant le contresort ? insista Ron.

- Après... dit Hermione sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- C'est indolore... ? Le contresort, c'est indolore... ?

Ron chercha le regard d'Hermione qui se détournait. Il bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mais ils sont dingues ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione se leva aussi, les mains levées pour le faire taire.

- Chuuuttt ! fit-elle. Je t'en prie, Ron... C'est le professeur Londubat...

- Alors c'est lui qui est dingue !

- Non... Non... essaya de le calmer la jeune fille. Les guérisseurs pensent que tout sort de guérison peut altérer le sortilège de métamorphose et empêcher le contresort d'opérer correctement. Et c'est très possible, parce que la magie noire utilisée risque de rendre irréversible le maléfice... C'est un risque que ni eux ni moi ne voulons prendre...

- Mais... Pourquoi ne pas attendre, alors ? Quand tes côtes seront ressoudées, tu souffriras moins...

- Oui, sans doute... mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas attendre. Ce ne sera qu'un mauvais moment à passer, ensuite il suffira d'un coup de baguette magique pour remettre mes os à leur place, et de quelques potions aussi sans doute, mais je pourrai rentrer à Poudlard en même temps que tout le monde... On va enfin pouvoir travailler sans se laisser distraire par autre chose que les études...

§

Ron prit son front dans ses mains. Il se rassit sur le lit, passa son bras autour des épaules penchées d'Hermione et lui sourit. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se dérober, très vite interrompu par la douleur à son côté. Il parut ne pas se rendre compte de son geste.

- Hony, reprit-il doucement. Sois raisonnable... Qu'est-ce que quelques semaines loin de tes livres peuvent changer ?

- Quelques semaines loin de mes livres, certes, mais aussi loin de ceux que j'aime. Mes parents attendent dans l'inquiétude. Je leur écris tous les jours mais je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi. Et puis, ce serait de longues semaines loin de toi, mon Cœur... Remarque... J'aurais la compagnie du guérisseur Higgs pour compenser...

Ron lui adressa un sourire entendu :

- Non, non... Hermione... Ça marche pas... Le coup de la jalousie, c'est dépassé... Par contre, tu as raison en ce qui concerne les longues semaines sans te voir... Mais je le supporterai, si c'est pour t'éviter de souffrir encore...

- Ron, j'ai pris ma décision. Tu ne me feras pas revenir dessus. Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi pour plusieurs semaines. Et j'en ai assez de ressembler à la sorcière borgne du troisième étage...

Ron hocha la tête.

- D'accord... D'accord... fit-il. Mais je ne serai pas loin et dès que ces sadiques de guérisseurs lèveront leurs sales pattes de sur toi, je viendrai et je t'emmènerai loin de ces tortionnaires. Et je te jure que si cette ordure de Malefoy n'était pas dans une cellule d'Azkaban...

Il s'interrompit et détourna les yeux. Hermione mit ses mains sur ses poings fermés.

- Terry m'a dit que Drago Malefoy avait perdu l'esprit...

- Si tu veux mon avis, il était déjà bien secoué avant toute cette histoire... mais là... je dois dire... il m'a presque fait peur, et en même temps, il m'a fait pitié... Il était là, dans une couverture... Dobby le poussait en avant. Il lui montrait le corps de Jedusor et lui il ne cessait de regarder Harry... Avec tant de haine dans le regard. Et dès qu'il détournait les yeux d'Harry, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était vide. Plus vide que vide. Il s'est tourné vers la Forêt Interdite et il n'a rien dit. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

- Il a pourtant vu les corps...

- Oui, mais on aurait dit... Je ne sais pas... Qu'il attendait toujours quelque chose qui ne viendrait pas... Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos... J'avais beau penser à tout le mal qu'il t'avait fait, à tous ceux qui étaient morts ou blessés à cause de lui...

Il secoua la tête, sans pouvoir trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti devant Drago Malefoy qui refusait d'admettre qu'il avait perdu.

- Ron... dit Hermione doucement. Il est à Azkaban, il ne fera plus de mal à personne...

Elle l'embrassa pour l'arracher à ses réflexions. Il lui sourit dans un haussement d'épaule.

- Enfin... dans quelques jours, ce sera oublié...

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, comme pour chercher une confirmation. Elle caressa sa joue sans rien dire. Il prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Il y avait comme une gêne entre eux soudain.

- Tu veux que je te donne des nouvelles ? demanda Ron pour chasser ce silence.

- J'en ai eu... Ginny m'a fait passer le Sorcier Indépendant. Il sort tous les jours maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Elle t'a fait passer le journal ! Et moi je n'ai eu droit qu'aux pages que Fred a bien voulu me faire passer ! Il manquait celles qui parlaient de la Brigade ! Autant dire les plus intéressantes ! J'en ai marre d'être la cinquième roue de la diligence !

Hermione secoua la tête dans un sourire.

- Du carrosse, Ron...

- Peu importe ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Je passe toujours après tout le monde, c'est pas drôle !

Ron se renfrogna. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Pas pour moi, Ronnie... Au lieu de bouder, donne-moi plutôt des nouvelles qui ne sont pas dans le journal.

- Ginny ne s'est pas chargée de te rapporter le bulletin de santé de tous les patients de Oak Mansion ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

- J'ai eu droit au détail de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, comme si elle s'y était trouvée... A la description de chacune des blessures de Charlie et de ton père... Mais j'ignore comment ils _vont_...

Ron eut un sourire sarcastique qu'il effaça en évoquant sa famille. Son visage prit une expression soulagée :

- Charlie n'a presque rien eu. Il n'est même pas resté à l'hôpital. Papa et George sortent demain. Tout va bien. Papa veut déjà retourner au Ministère... Tu sais ce que Fred a fait ? Il a dit à Fleur que Bill était à l'hôpital, mais il a _oublié_ de préciser que c'était pour accompagner George et Ginny. Il parait qu'elle était hystérique. Fleur, je veux dire. Tu imagines ça ? Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'ils ont décidé de se marier cet été... Je veux dire, Bill et Fleur ont décidé de se marier cet été...

- C'est bien... dit Hermione.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça... conventionnel ? se moqua Ron.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue...

Ron ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement. Manifestement, il avait quelque chose à dire et il avait du mal à l'exprimer. Elle prit les devants :

- As-tu des nouvelles de Viktor ?

Ron hocha la tête.

- Ginny m'a dit qu'il avait été gravement brûlé aux mains et qu'on l'avait mis sous sortilège anesthésiant... continua Hermione.

Ron hocha à nouveau la tête. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Il va mieux. Je suis allé le voir aujourd'hui. Il a les mains bandées jusqu'au coude. Et il a le front tout rouge. Il m'a demandé comment tu allais et je n'ai pas été capable de lui répondre.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

- Je suis désolée, Ron... Je pensais que Ginny au moins t'aurait donné de mes nouvelles...

- Oh ! Elle m'en a donné ! Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! disait-elle. Tu parles de nouvelles ! Tu imagines ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Ginny avait le droit d'entrer chez toi, et moi, on me laissait derrière la porte !

- Je suis désolée, Ron... murmura Hermione une fois de plus. Si tu retournes voir Viktor, tu pourras lui dire que je le remercie de m'avoir sortie de cet enfer...

- Je l'ai déjà remercié... et on ira le voir ensemble, quand tu iras mieux... Enfin... si tu veux...

Il leva un œil interrogatif sur elle. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Je lui ai promis de retourner le voir demain, reprit Ron. Il cherche à comprendre comment Dolohov a pu se libérer du sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé... Il s'imagine qu'il a commis une erreur quelque part, qui a permis l'incendie de la grande salle...

- Oh ! non ! s'exclama Hermione. Ce n'est pas sa faute... A vrai dire... C'est sans doute moi qui ai empiré les choses...

- C'est impossible ! réagit Ron. Tu étais couchée sous une table sans pouvoir bouger... comment pourrais-tu être responsable de l'incendie ? C'est Dolohov qui a mis le feu...

- Oui... consentit à admettre Hermione. Je ne sais pas qui l'a libéré, sinon que ce devait être une des Salamandres à qui Londubat avait rendu sa baguette. J'ai seulement entendu des voix près de l'endroit où j'étais cachée. J'ai reconnu celle de Dolohov, mais pas l'autre. Ils parlaient bas et vite. J'ai l'impression que la Salamandre a pris peur quand le renfort des mangemorts s'est annoncé et qu'il a cru qu'il arrangerait ses affaires en libérant un des chefs des mangemorts. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai entendu Dolohov dire : qui a trahit trahira et puis... plus rien d'autre que les bruits de la bataille... Ensuite, la Grande Salle s'est mise à brûler, et j'ai eu très peur. Je n'ai jamais eu si peur qu'à ce moment... Tout le monde m'avait oubliée. Personne ne savait que j'étais restée là. Tu n'étais pas là, et Dobby, cette fois, ne viendrait pas me chercher... Je ne pouvais pas bouger et il y avait ces flammes qui s'approchaient de moi...

- Tu as du avoir chaud... dit Ron en essuyant les cils d'Hermione. Mais tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu ne pouvais rien faire...

Elle eut un petit rire mouillé.

- Ho ! Oui ! J'ai eu chaud ! Tu peux le dire ! Mais j'ai fait une bêtise quand même... D'où j'étais, je ne voyais pas grand-chose, mais j'ai réussi à me soulever un peu. J'ai vu Dolohov. Il était juste dans la trajectoire du sapin... Enfin, dans la trajectoire du sapin si celui-ci tombait de tout son long.

- Tu as fait tomber le sapin ! s'exclama Ron mi stupéfait, mi admiratif.

- Oui... fit Hermione d'une petite voix timide. Et ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses... le feu a pris au milieu de la salle...

- Mais Dolohov a été mis hors jeu...

- Tu parles d'une consolation... Il y avait un mur de flammes devant moi... J'ai essayé de l'éteindre, mais je n'avais plus de forces... J'aurais mieux fait de me tenir tranquille...

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour approuver, mais il se tut. Il lui sourit :

- Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, comme dirait le vieil Algie...

Hermione fit une grimace.

- J'ai compris la leçon...

- Et moi je dirai à Viktor de ne plus s'en faire, parce que tout est ta faute. Avoue donc que tu voulais qu'un jeune homme vienne te sauver...

- Ron ! s'offusqua Hermione.

Il se mit à rire, un peu maladroitement.

- Moi aussi, j'ai compris la leçon, tu sais... dit-il.

Il se mit à jouer avec le bout des doigts d'Hermione sur le drap.

- Ron... commença-t-elle.

- Tu as pu avoir des nouvelles d'Harry ? la coupa-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que le Sorcier Indépendant, soupira-t-elle. Harry Potter serait toujours vivant selon Dumbledore, mais personne n'a encore de preuves que le Survivant a survécu...

- Il est toujours vivant, affirma Ron. Du moins, il l'était il y a quelques instants... McGonagall a appelé Higgs pour lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à éloigner ton dragon...

Hermione se glissa au bord du lit pour mettre pied à terre.

- Alors... conclut-elle. Si Ginny et Ellie ne m'ont pas menti en m'affirmant qu'Harry était toujours inconscient depuis qu'on l'avait amené ici, ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose : il s'est réveillé...

- Oui... fit Ron en la suivant jusqu'à la porte. Ou bien que... ajouta-t-il dans une grimace.

- Oh ! Ron ! Sois sérieux, s'il te plait... C'est ridicule !

- Tu as raison ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme. On aurait entendu maman sortir de sa chambre complètement hystérique, sinon... Tu sais qu'elle a passé plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi durant ces quatre jours... Moi aussi je suis un héros, après tout... J'ai repoussé une horde de mangemorts à moi tout seul...

- Un jour viendra où justice te sera rendue, Ron... répondit Hermione. En attendant, on va essayer d'en savoir davantage...

Elle ne le laissa pas l'aider à passer sa robe de chambre et, malgré la gêne et la douleur, elle attacha sa ceinture avec détermination.

§

Ils sortirent dans le corridor, pour aller frapper timidement à la porte de la chambre d'Harry. Elle s'entrouvrit sur l'infirmière qui renvoya Hermione à son lit, et se referma aussitôt. Elle resta close malgré l'insistance des jeunes gens.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et la serra très fort. Ils faisaient les cent pas dans le couloir, sans parler, dans l'attente de quelque chose qui leur donnât une quelconque indication sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la chambre de leur ami.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione cessa de marcher. Elle s'appuya au mur et Ron s'absorba dans la contemplation d'un tableau. Il pencha la tête comme pour l'observer de plus près. La lumière des lampes à huile faisait un contre-jour et il semblait que le portrait se tournait légèrement chaque fois que le jeune homme s'approchait de la toile.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ce portrait ressemble à McGregor ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant : nous sommes chez les McGregor... Et cesse de dévisager les gens ainsi, c'est très impoli !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire !

Ron sursauta : la femme du tableau quitta la chaise sur laquelle elle paraissait somnoler quelques instants plutôt.

- Vous faisiez semblant de dormir ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je croyais que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir la paix, mais apparemment je me trompais.

La femme s'avança jusqu'à l'avant plan de son cadre. C'était une femme d'un certain âge déjà, très élégante dans une tenue d'équitation du XVIIème ou du XVIIIème siècle. Elle ôta son chapeau à plume blanche, le rejetant sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter, près d'une grande cheminée de campagne. Elle rajusta sa coiffure tout en observant les deux Gryffondor.

- Hé bien ! fit-elle avec brusquerie. Puisqu'il est écrit que je n'aurais de repos cette nuit... voulez-vous me dire ce que vous faites tous deux à cette heure à hanter les couloirs comme deux âmes en peine ?

- Nous attendons des nouvelles de notre ami, répondit Ron de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, soudain inspirée.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions avertir Ellie et Ginny... ?

- Je veux bien... répondit Ron. Mais je ne vois pas comment... Je te signale que nous sommes ici... et elles là-bas... de l'autre côté du Manoir... J'arrive pas croire que Ginny ait réussi à se faire inviter chez les McGregor... tandis que moi je suis là à me morfondre entre la porte de ta chambre et celle d'Harry...

- Oui... mais je crois que nous devrions faire prévenir Ellie et Ginny, insista Hermione.

Ron admit qu'ils auraient certainement plus de poids dans leurs revendications si la propriétaire des lieux et la force de persuasion de Ginny venaient les rejoindre.

- Et si jamais elles apprennent que Harry s'est réveillé, que nous le savions et que nous n'avons rien dit... ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, je ne donne pas cher de nous deux ! Hermione se tourna vers la femme dans le tableau :

- Madame... McGregor ? fit-elle d'un air innocent.

- Nelly Fletcher McGregor, en effet... Que voulez-vous, jeune fille ?

- Je suppose que vous avez vos entrées dans tous les tableaux du Manoir...

L'air hautain du portrait fut une réponse suffisante pour Hermione.

- Ne voudriez vous pas vous rendre dans l'aile où résident vos descendants ? Il faudrait prévenir votre arrière arrière arrière... bref... petite fille Ellie qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la chambre d'Harry Potter et qu'il serait peut-être utile qu'elle fasse acte de présence.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda la dame.

- Parce que si elle apprend que vous avez refusé de lui porter le message, ricana Ron, elle vous décrochera elle-même et vous jettera au fond du grenier le plus poussiéreux qui existe dans cette sinistre demeure...

- Ron... toussota Hermione.

- S'agit-il d'une histoire de cœur ? demanda le portrait, en faisant mine d'ignorer le jeune homme.

- Oui, Madame, répondit très sérieusement Hermione.

Nelly McGregor soupira profondément. Elle s'en fut jusqu'à la chaise où elle ramassa son chapeau qu'elle mit sur sa tête.

- Très bien... Je vais sonner l'alarme...

Elle sortit par la gauche du tableau, et au moment où Ron se penchait vers Hermione pour lui demander si cette Nelly McGregor était l'empoisonneuse dont le Baron Sanglant avait parlé à Ellie, elle rentra par le même côté, sur le dos d'un cheval blanc aux ailes repliées.

- Qui est le Baron Sanglant ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Le Fantôme de Serpentard ! répondit Ron avec évidence. Celui que votre mari a...couic... !

Le portrait éclata de rire.

- Baron, dites-vous ! Dans ce cas, je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !

Elle lança son cheval à travers le cadre et ils entendirent le galop s'éloigner dans les tableaux du couloir.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et referma le col de sa robe de chambre, avec plus de douceur qu'elle ne lui en avait témoigné quelques instants plus tôt, au sortir dans le couloir.

- Ron, mon chéri... détends-toi, veux-tu... Il faut toujours que tu dises des tonnes de bêtises quand tu n'es pas à l'aise...

- Et comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Harry est là dedans et on ne sait rien du tout de ce qui se passe ! Je ne peux pas me calmer...

- Alors tais-toi... Quand tu te sens nerveux, mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... viens m'en parler à moi. Tu peux me dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête, tu le sais bien...

- Même des choses ridicules ? demanda Ron, sans oser lever les yeux vers elle.

Elle lui sourit.

- Surtout si elles sont ridicules...

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée... Laisse la porte ouverte : on entendra Ellie et Ginny arriver, au triple galop... J'en suis sûre !

Ron se pencha et la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'installa sur les coussins, prit la brosse à cheveux sur la table de nuit et commença à brosser la chevelure emmêlée d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je brosse tes cheveux ! Tu ne prends vraiment pas soin de toi, Hermione. Tu serais tellement jolie si tu voulais... Remarque, je crois que je deviendrais fou, si tu étais plus jolie...

- Tu veux que je renonce à me faire enlever ma bosse... ? ça réglerait tes problèmes ?

- Je crois pas, non...

Elle lui prit la brosse des mains et la remit sur le chevet.

- Ron... commença-t-elle. Je crois vraiment que le moment est venu de se dire toutes les choses ridicules que nous avons à nous dire...

- J'ai entendu quelque chose...

Elle le retint, dans une grimace, et le fit asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Je vais commencer, si cela peut t'aider.

- Je t'assure que j'ai entendu...

Hermione leva la main et la porte de la chambre se ferma toute seule.

- Je suis réellement désolée de ce qui est arrivé l'autre jour, chez Viktor... Pas parce que cela a entraîné des choses qui nous ont rapidement dépassées... mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de la situation. Je savais ce que j'aurais du faire... mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu... J'ai essayé de maîtriser une situation qui m'échappait totalement.

Ron baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Je sais parfaitement ce que c'est...

Il ne releva pas la tête pour ajouter :

- J'ai donné la bague à Bill... la bague des Weasley...

- C'est bien, dit Hermione avec un sourire que Ron ne vit pas, car il baissait tellement la tête qu'il semblait vouloir s'enfoncer dans le col de son peignoir.

- Il est l'aîné... elle lui revient... Il était vraiment content... Il parait que Fleur a sauté à son cou quand elle l'a vue...

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant... Elle est très belle...

Ron releva la tête vivement :

- Mais tu me l'as rendue ! fit-il, un peu agité.

- Je ne te l'ai pas rendue parce que je ne l'aimais pas...

- Mais... alors... si ce n'est pas la bague...

- Ce n'est pas celui qui me l'a donnée non plus, le coupa Hermione, un peu agacée. C'est juste que tu ne me l'as donnée que parce que tu croyais que j'étais morte...

- Non !

- Ron...

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je voulais te la donner le jour du mariage de Percy, mais Harry m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Ensuite, je voulais te la donner le soir du bal, mais il y a eu Viktor... et... je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire...

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas posé la question directement ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais tellement peur de tout gâcher. Tu es tellement mieux que moi !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, suffoquée :

- C'est la chose la plus ridicule de toutes les choses ridicules que tu n'aies jamais dites ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin. Et je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu me dire que tu m'aimais autrement que lorsque je n'étais pas en état de l'entendre ! Ou quand j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs ! Ou quand nous étions au cœur d'une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance !

- Mais... non ! balbutia Ron, un peu pâle.

- Sois sincère ave moi, Ron... Si tu ne l'es pas maintenant, quand le seras-tu ?

Ron baissa la tête.

- Je sais bien que c'est ce que tout le monde pense à propos de nous deux... J'ai entendu ce que Nott a dit... Que nous ne sommes pas bien assortis et tout le reste...

- Je m'en fiche, de ce que tout le monde pense... l'interrompit Hermione avec brusquerie. Tout le monde peut bien penser ce qu'il veut. Moi, ce que je sais, c'est qu'auprès de toi, je n'ai pas eu peur alors que l'école était en train de nous tomber sur la tête. Quand tu me tenais dans tes bras, dans la Grande Salle, j'en aurais presque oublié combien j'étais horrible. Et quand on attendait dans la maison d'Hagrid, que tu étais tout contre moi, je crois que si l'aube n'était jamais venue terminer cette affreuse nuit, cela n'aurait eu que très peu d'importance.

- Tu t'es endormie, rappela Ron en essuyant son nez du dos de sa main. Tu as raté le meilleur de l'histoire...

- Non, le meilleur de l'histoire est encore à venir...

Elle se redressa lentement sur le lit et leva les bras avec effort. Il s'avança et la serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Ron... dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione...

Il se pencha sur ses lèvres. Et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Alors ! C'est quoi cette urgence ? cria la voix de Ginny dans son dos.

Ron sursauta. Il se retourna vers la porte qui s'ouvrait sur Ginny et Ellie:

- Mais vous êtes folles ? On frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens !

- C'est sur toi que je vais frapper ! répondit Ginny, légèrement exaspérée. Nous faire traverser le manoir à cette heure glaciale de la nuit pour vous voir roucouler ensemble, c'est pas ce que j'appelle une urgence.

- Calme-toi, Ginny, conseilla Ellie en se rapprochant des tourtereaux. Nelly Fletcher nous a dit que vous aviez des nouvelles d'Harry...

- Justement, on n'en a pas... commença Hermione.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'on vous a fait venir, termina Ron avec une évidence qui échappa totalement aux deux filles.

- En fait, reprit Hermione alors que Ginny et Ellie s'installaient sur le bord du lit. Ron a vu McGonagall sortir de la chambre d'Harry pour appeler Terry Higgs...

- Ce qui signifie sans doute qu'il s'est réveillé... continua Ron.

- Mais McGonagall a fermé la porte au nez de Ron...

- Comme c'est étonnant ! se moqua Ginny, les bras croisés.

- Alors nous avons pensé que si vous veniez, on aurait plus de poids pour exiger des nouvelles...

- Tu as raison, Weasley... railla Ellie. On va tous se lever et aller cogner sur cette fichue porte jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise s'il le faut...

- Un sortilège de disparition serait tout aussi efficace et épargnerait nos poings, suggéra Ginny, légèrement ironique. Mais je doute que ce soit la méthode à appliquer. Tu oublies, Ellie, que nous avons passé des heures devant cette porte et tout ce que nous avons obtenu, c'est d'entrapercevoir le sommet de son crâne sous les couvertures...

- Vous avez un avantage sur nous ! fit Ron avec acrimonie.

- Nous, n'avons même pas eu le droit d'entrer dans le saint des saints ! soupira Hermione, les yeux au ciel.

Ginny se leva brusquement :

- Ha ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez de jouer à Fred et George ! Continuez à vous prendre pour des amoureux, c'est plus reposant...

Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'offusquer, on toqua à la porte et la tête blanche de Dumbledore apparut. Il n'avait pas l'air très satisfait.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il leur fit signe.

- Venez !

Ginny fut la première à la porte. Elle fit signe à Ellie de se dépêcher.

- Professeur, avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Harry s'est réveillé ?

- Je comptais sur vous pour cela, mesdemoiselles et monsieur. Mais il semblerait que mes ordres n'aient pas été respectés. Et en fait de nouvelles, certaines personnes vont avoir de miennes pas plus tard que dans deux minutes.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa passer Ellie et Ginny, tandis que Ron aidait Hermione à se lever.

- Venez, Hermione... Comment vous sentez-vous ? Algie m'a dit que vous supportiez bien le traitement... Je n'en ai jamais douté, voyez-vous, mais notre professeur de Potion se faisait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour vous... Et je suis réellement désolé pour Pattenrond...

- Hagrid a bon espoir, Monsieur... répondit Hermione avec une grimace douloureuse. Il m'envoie un hibou tous les jours pour me dire que Pattenrond est toujours vivant, même s'il ne sait pas s'il...

Dumbledore posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille sans rien dire et fit signe à Ron de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Quand ils furent tous réunis devant la porte, Dumbledore frappa un coup et les poussa tous les quatre à l'intérieur.

- Mais !... Voulez-vous sortir ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières !

McGonagall s'appuyait sur sa canne, prête à chasser les intrus. La silhouette de Dumbledore sortit de l'ombre et se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ellie déborda le professeur de Métamorphose par la gauche, Ginny par la droite.

- Albus ! fit McGonagall, mi indignée, mi soulagée. Vous voici enfin ! Vous allez mettre de l'ordre, n'est-ce pas...

Molly près du lit empêcha sa fille de se jeter sur la couverture remontée sur Harry, qui ne laissait voir que ses cheveux noirs sur l'oreiller blanc. Ellie poussa l'infirmière et Terry Higgs recula d'un pas pour la laisser se pencher sur le patient.

- Harry ! Parle-moi ! S'il te plait, Harry ! Réponds-moi ! murmurait-elle sans oser soulever le drap.

- Molly ! Lâchez Ginny, je vous prie, commanda Dumbledore.

Molly obéit à contrecoeur. Ginny se précipita sur le lit.

- Harry !

Molly tendit à nouveau les mains vers elle.

- Molly ! fit Dumbledore, retenant le geste de Mrs Weasley.

Ron fit asseoir Hermione au bord du lit. Il se pencha lui aussi, inquiet, sur la forme recroquevillée sous la couverture.

§

Ni McGonagall ni Molly n'osaient ciller. Higgs se glissa vers la porte. Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Que se passe-t-il, Terry ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a fait un genre de convulsion quand il s'est réveillé, répondit le guérisseur. A présent, il est calme, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il refuse de revenir à la réalité. Mrs Weasley m'a décrit son réveil. Il ne cessait de pleurer et de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles.

- J'avais pourtant bien précisé de laisser ses amis auprès de lui, Terry... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas obéi ?

Higgs jeta un oeil furtif vers McGonagall et Molly. Dumbledore tourna vers elles un regard austère.

- Voyons, Albus... essaya de se défendre McGonagall. Vous savez comme moi que c'est un vrai défilé devant cette porte. Tout le monde veut avoir des nouvelles d'Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase cependant, et fit un pas en arrière alors que Dumbledore revenait vers Higgs.

- Allons... fit-il sur un ton faussement sévère. Comment voulez-vous que vos patients vous prennent au sérieux... Vous êtes un héros de guerre, par Merlin ! Un peu d'autorité, guérisseur Higgs ! Donnez vos ordres !

Higgs se racla la gorge :

- Hé bien... Je préconise la compagnie de personnes amies. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a vécu une expérience traumatisante... peut-être plus que la plupart d'entre nous... D'accord, plus que la plupart d'entre nous ! ajouta-t-il sur un regard insistant de Dumbledore. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, et de chaleur humaine...

- Excellent diagnostic, guérisseur Higgs... approuva Dumbledore. Mais je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de convaincre les remèdes de faire leur office...

Higgs tourna la tête vers le lit. La tête d'Harry émergeait de la couverture. Ellie caressait la joue pâle, et Ginny les mèches brunes. Ron appelait Harry, le suppliait de se tourner vers eux. De leur parler. De leur dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il n'allait pas les lâcher maintenant que tout était fini, quand même !

- Ron ! La ferme ! lui intima Ginny.

- Et pourquoi je la fermerais ? C'est vrai, après tout ! On a eu droit aux pires moments, pourquoi on n'aurait pas droit aux bons maintenant ? et Harry y a droit autant que les autres !

- Hermione, dis-lui de se taire...

Ron leva des yeux hésitants vers Hermione. Elle lui sourit simplement et il lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la tête d'Ellie qui embrassait, les lèvres tremblantes, la joue froide d'Harry. Ron empoigna l'épaule de son ami et le secoua vivement.

- Allez ! Debout, mon petit vieux ! Tu nous as promis qu'on fêterait la victoire chez toi ! Cherche pas à te défiler comme avec le bal !

- Ron ! s'exclama sa mère, scandalisée.

Mais Ron secouait toujours Harry et Ginny s'était mise de la partie, elle aussi. Hermione se contentait de serrer sa main sur le pied d'Harry, en serrant les dents à chaque soubresaut du lit malmené.

McGonagall était verte. Higgs trouvait la méthode peu orthodoxe. Molly se mordait les poings.

- Il a bougé ! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Arrêtez maintenant... Je crois qu'un peu de douceur ne lui ferait pas de mal à présent...

- D'accord, dit Ron. Mais pour le réveiller d'un baiser, vous comptez pas sur moi !

Hermione lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit avec empressement, tandis que Ginny le repoussait vivement en le traitant d'idiot.

§

C'était à nouveau le silence autour du lit d'Harry. Il ne remuait plus sous les couvertures. Ginny se tenait immobile, agenouillée à son chevet. Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main, au pied du lit. Assise sur une chaise à côté du lit, Ellie essayait de tourner vers la lumière le visage qu'Harry enfonçait dans l'oreiller.

- Harry... Je t'en prie... Je suis là... nous sommes tous là autour de toi... Dis-nous quelque chose... ou je vais croire que tu nous snobes maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de nous... C'est ça, tu ne veux pas partager la gloire et les honneurs avec nous... Ça ne m'étonne pas... Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux de Gryffondor, égoïste et...

- Ellie ? fit Ginny, inquiète du ton plein de larmes de son amie. On a dit _avec douceur_...

Hermione toussota dans son poing. Elle se glissa au bas du lit. Mais avant qu'elle eût le temps de parler, McGonagall intervint avec irritation.

- Et vous croyez que toute cette agitation contribue à une ambiance de douceur, sans doute !...

- Vous avez raison, Minerva, concéda Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il y a trop de monde autour de ce lit... Nous allons tous sortir. Après vous, je vous prie...

- Mais... Albus...

- Non... non, Minerva... l'interrompit-il encore en poussant Molly et l'infirmière vers la porte. Les dames d'abord... je renonce au privilège de mon grand âge... Ne me remerciez pas... C'est normal...

Il referma la porte sur lui, laissant les jeunes gens perplexes.

- Et je suis censé, faire quoi, moi ? demanda Higgs, abasourdi.

- Tu as des choses à faire, guérisseur Higgs ? l'interrogea Ron.

- Non, j'ai fini ma ronde pour ce soir.

- Alors, tu veux bien rester avec nous, le pria Hermione. Harry pourrait avoir besoin de toi...

Higgs jeta un œil vers le lit, où Ellie essayait toujours de tourner vers elle le visage d'Harry.

- Je t'en prie, Harry... murmurait-elle. Si tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe. Je n'en peux plus. C'est pire que si tu étais mort...

Elle chercha à l'embrasser et éclata en sanglots contre sa tête.

Assise au pied du lit, Ginny ne savait plus que faire.

- Ellie... commença Ron, sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien dire de plus.

Hermione voulut s'avancer, mais Higgs la retint. Il leur montra la couverture qui bougeait à nouveau, et un bras qui lentement se posait sur les épaules d'Ellen. Une voix enrouée sortit de l'oreiller.

- Ne pleure pas, Ellen...

Hermione mit ses mains sur ses lèvres. Ginny poussa un petit cri. Ron se précipita vers le lit. Harry se retourna lentement. Il avait froid, encore. Et plus mal que jamais, partout dans son corps. Et par-dessus tout, son cœur se serrait à lui faire mal. Ellie continuait à sangloter tout près de son oreille. Il n'était pas capable de trouver les mots pour la consoler.

§

La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux. Il se souleva lentement et cilla. Il chercha autour du lit, Ron, Hermione, Ginny dont il croyait avoir entendu les voix, comme dans un rêve. Il vit un guérisseur auprès d'Hermione.

- Higgs ? fit-il. Mais... On est où, là ?

Higgs, Ron et Ellie parlèrent en même temps. A l'hôpital, répondit Higgs. Chez McGregor, dit Ron. A Oak Mansion, fit Ellie en frottant ses yeux.

Hermione s'avança, penchée et hésitante, pour s'appuyer au pied du lit.

- Harry ! laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir de soulagement.

- Comment te sens-tu, Potter ? demanda Higgs, très professionnel.

Ginny prit la main d'Harry, prête à éclater en sanglots, elle aussi.

- Tu nous as fait si peur, Harry.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas la regarder. Il se tourna vers Ron, qui frappait sur son épaule, sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, son visage constellé de taches de rousseur rouge d'émotion. Il portait encore sur ses joues des traces des combats. Harry frissonna et chercha à dégager ses doigts de l'étreinte inquiète de ceux de Ginny.

- Je vais chercher Dumbledore, proposa Higgs.

- Pas encore ! pria Ellie.

Elle se blottit tout contre Harry, l'entourant de ses bras comme pour s'assurer qu'on n'allait pas le lui enlever.

Il essuya ses joues du bout des doigts.

- Ne pleure pas... dit-il doucement.

- Je ne pleure pas... mentit Ellie. Ce sont mes yeux...

Elle enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il caressa ses cheveux sans rien dire. Personne autour du lit ne bougeait. Ils semblaient tous attendre quelque chose de lui.

- Vous savez où sont mes lunettes ? demanda-t-il.

Ron se tourna vivement vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir avec empressement.

- Elles sont là ! s'écria-t-il. Avec tes autres affaires !

Il essuya les verres avec sa robe de chambre et les lui mit sur le nez avec un zèle qui lui fit lui tirer les cheveux.

- Merci... fit Harry un peu gêné.

Il découvrait la réalité des visages éprouvés, et la tournure tordue d'Hermione que Higgs aidait à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait d'avancer vers le lit.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Non ! Toi d'abord ! réclama Ginny. Raconte-nous ce qui est arrivé dans la Forêt Interdite.

Harry pâlit un peu plus.

- Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'en parler, suggéra Hermione. Ce sont des moments qu'il préfère sans doute oublier. Il nous en parlera plus tard, s'il le désire...

- Mais... Commença Ron, avant de changer d'avis sur un coup d'œil à Hermione. Oui... Tu as raison, Hony. Après tout, ce qui est important, c'est n'est pas comment cela s'est passé. L'important, c'est que tu nous aies enfin débarrassé de ce vieux fou de... Jedusor.

Harry sursauta :

- Quoi ?

- Ho ! Je sais... C'est idiot de ne toujours pas pouvoir prononcer son nom... surtout maintenant... Mais c'est comme ça...

Harry leva la main pour interrompre Ron :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Voldemort est... mort ?

- Il semblerait, répondit Higgs avec sérieux. Tout le monde a vu son corps. Il est exposé depuis quatre jours dans le hall du Ministère, sous bonne garde, depuis que quelques uns de ses fidèles ont essayé de voler sa dépouille, avant-hier...

- Quatre jours ! murmura Harry, tandis que ses amis s'exclamaient.

- Ils ont fait quoi ? s'écria Ron.

- Ils sont malades ! fit Ginny avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Ils ne veulent pas y croire, murmura Hermione.

- Oui, comme la première fois... reprit Higgs. Ils ont pourtant vu leur marque s'effacer complètement le soir même...

§

Harry répéta : « Quatre jours ! » et il porta la main à son front dans un réflexe. Elle était toujours là. Il la sentait sous son doigt. Mais sa cicatrice ne lui faisait plus mal. Ellie leva sa main et lui fit baisser la sienne. Elle serra ses doigts sur les siens.

- Je suppose que ça va recommencer... dit-il d'une voix sourde. Je veux dire, les procès, les accusations et tout le reste...

Higgs haussa les épaules.

- Sans doute, mais une chose est sûre : tu fais encore les gros titres de la presse, Potter...

Harry ne put retenir une grimace qui fit rire Terry Higgs.

- Oui, tout le monde se demande où tu es et ce que Dumbledore a fait de toi, renchérit Ron. Remarque, nous n'en savions pas plus, il n'y pas plus tard que quelques minutes...

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Quatre jours ! répéta-t-il encore.

§

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces quatre jours. Et il n'osait croire aux nouvelles que donnait Higgs. C'était si improbable. Il craignait de se réveiller, et de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans la neige, le froid et la nuit. Il frissonna. Ellie se serra davantage contre lui.

- Ça ne va pas, Harry ?

- J'ai un peu froid, avoua-t-il.

Ron s'empressa de remonter les couvertures sur lui.

- C'est normal, dit-il. Tu étais gelé quand Hagrid t'a ramené de la Forêt Interdite...

- Hagrid ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ajouta Higgs. Tu étais inconscient quand ils t'ont amené ici. Tu as eu une forte fièvre durant deux jours. Ensuite, la fièvre est tombée brutalement et tu as dormi.

- C'était un repos mérité ! s'exclama Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule à nouveau. Même si nous aurions aimé qu'on nous tienne au courant de ton état...

Il jeta un œil soupçonneux sur Higgs qui se défendit aussitôt.

- Hé ! Je n'y peux rien, moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui donnais les ordres ! J'ai repris mon service seulement aujourd'hui !

- Et vous ? demanda Harry un peu gêné. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Il désignait le bras en écharpe de Terry Higgs. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais ce que c'est... les mangemorts n'ont aucun savoir vivre...

- Oui... ils sont plutôt du genre à tirer sur l'ambulance, ironisa Harry.

- Hein ? fit Ron.

Harry lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es blessée ?

Avant que la jeune fille eût pu répondre, Ron s'était levé pour rejoindre le fauteuil.

- C'est Malefoy, dit-il tout en arrangeant l'oreiller dans les reins d'Hermione.

- Et là, ce n'est rien ! ajouta Ginny. Ce type est vraiment givré ! Si tu avais vu ce qu'il lui a fait !

- Ça suffit, Ginny ! grommela Ron.

- Il faut bien qu'il sache ! se défendit Ginny. Il a tué Miss Teigne et Rusard aussi... Et il a presque tué Pattenrond... Ensuite il a transformé Hermione en une horrible chose... Tu vois la sorcière borgne du passage vers Pré-au-Lard... elle était pire ! Ensuite il a attaqué Ron dans le labo. Et il les a laissé pour morts tous les deux. Puis Peeves l'a surpris alors qu'il allait lancer un Impardonnable sur Nott et il l'a emmené tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie où il l'a pendu à un crochet... Mais Dumbledore l'a décroché... il aurait du l'y laisser sécher jusqu'à la fin des temps, rien que pour ce qu'il a fait à Hermione...

- Ginny ! l'interrompit la jeune fille. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Dans quelques heures, tout sera oublié...

Ron s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil, et Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi son ami caressa tendrement le visage d'Hermione. Il en conclut cependant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Il n'osa pas demander des nouvelles de Viktor. Ni de Neville, dont l'absence parmi ses amis l'inquiétait, bien qu'il sût qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière pour qu'il fût auprès de lui. Ni de personne de ceux qu'il connaissait... Pas même de Malefoy. Parce qu'il faudrait alors replonger dans cette bataille dont il n'était pas encore sorti. Il réalisa brutalement que la mort de Voldemort n'avait pas mis de point final au cauchemar comme il avait toujours voulu le croire.

- Et de toutes façons, continuait Ron à l'attention de sa sœur, tu parles de choses que tu ignores... tu n'étais même pas présente !

- C'est vrai ! se moqua Ginny avec un clin d'œil à Harry. Toi, tu étais sur tous les fronts à la fois ! Il faudra que tu nous apprennes ce sortilège d'ubiquité, ça nous serait bien utile parfois...

- Tu peux te payer ma tête, Ginny... Il n'empêche que sans moi, tu te serais faite pulvériser je ne sais combien de fois dans les escaliers...

- C'est sûrement pour cela que tu t'es empressé de me laisser seule pour courir te venger de Malefoy à la première occasion... persifla la jeune fille.

- Je voulais l'empêcher de rejoindre la Grande Salle ! se vexa Ron. Et tu n'étais pas seule. Tu étais avec les Elfes...

Ginny se frappa le front :

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! Trois Elfes terrorisés ! Tu parles de gardes du corps !

- Tu es toujours là, que je sache !

- Et toi ? Ça valait le coup de courir après Malefoy ? Tu t'es fait saucissonner avant même d'avoir pu prononcer un sortilège... C'est Neville qui me l'a dit !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si Nott n'avait pas voulu faire cavalier seul, je ne me serais pas fait saucissonner ! Et d'abord, Neville, il n'a rien à dire. Lui aussi, il s'est fait désarmer. Et dis donc, toi ? Je te signale que si Dean et moi nous n'étions pas venus vous sauver, vous seriez encore sur le palier, toi et tes copines ! Ou plutôt vous ne seriez plus nulle part ! Et c'est une fois de plus où je t'ai sauvée la vie ! Sans compter celle où je t'ai récupérée quand tu tombais de ton balai devant les portes. Alors tu as de la chance que j'aie été sur tous les fronts, soeurette !

Il se tourna vers Hermione pour arranger le coussin dans son dos, avec des gestes quelque peu bourrus.

- Neville ! grommela-t-il. Il va m'entendre, celui-ci ! Non mais, de quoi je me mêle !

Il revint à Ginny :

- Et tu oublies la manière dont j'ai défendu la cabane d'Hagrid !

- Quelle cabane ? demanda Ginny. Tu n'as rien défendu du tout ! Ceux qui approchaient se sont sauvés quand ils ont compris qu'un Géant sortait de la Forêt.

- Quel Géant ? questionna Harry qui en était encore à se dire que Neville au moins était toujours vivant.

- D'après toi ? fit Ron sarcastique. Oh ! je ne dis pas qu'au début les mangemorts ont cru que les Géants venaient se mettre de la partie, du côté de leur maître, naturellement. Et, alors que quelques instants plus tôt, ils cherchaient à se sauver par la forêt, sans doute pour aller à la rencontre de celui qui les avait mené jusque là, ils se sont retournés contre Bill et les jumeaux qui revenaient des nouvelles... Nous sommes sortis, Dean, Nott et moi pour leur prêter main forte. Et c'est alors qu'on s'est aperçu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul géant. Mais c'était bien suffisant, crois-moi, Harry. Il écrasait tout sur son passage. Et quand il a vu les robes des mangemorts et certains qui avaient encore leur capuche sur la tête, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est mis à hurler ?

Ron se mit à rire tandis qu'Harry avouait son ignorance.

- Pas faire mal à Hermy !

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains.

- Ho ! Non ! murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

- Tu l'ignorais ? lui sourit Harry.

- Elle n'a rien vu de tout ça, dit Ron avec tendresse. Elle était dans la cabane...

Il caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille, tandis que Ginny renchérissait sur la panique qu'avait provoquée l'arrivée de Graup.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! reprit son frère avec un peu d'exaspération. C'est encore Neville qui t'a raconté qu'on lui avait raconté ?

Ginny haussa les épaules :

- Hé bien raconte alors ! puisque tu es le seul ici à avoir assisté à l'arrivée de Hagrid !

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Higgs, qui était jusque là resté debout au pied du lit, s'assit à côté de Ginny, tourné vers le fauteuil d'Hermione au pied duquel le rouquin était toujours accroupi.

Ron déglutit pour cacher un tressaillement. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas su tenir sa langue, une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas très envie d'évoquer ces moments encore trop frais, que les cauchemars assombrissaient chaque nuit davantage.

Il fallut qu'Harry lui fît signe de parler pour qu'il se décidât. Il s'assit en tailleur aux pieds d'Hermione et rassembla ses souvenirs, pour essayer de les remettre dans l'ordre et se débarrasser de l'émotion qui le bouleversait encore.

§  
§

Tout d'abord, ils avaient vu s'écarter les arbres, comme Graup se faisait un chemin à travers la Forêt, d'où avaient surgis Crockdur et Titan, l'échine hérissée. Bill avait donné l'ordre de se replier, hors de portée des chiens et du Géant. Ron, lui, avait attendu, le cœur battant, espérant de toutes ses forces voir sortir Hagrid de la Forêt.

Il avait son parapluie à la main, fermé malgré la pluie. Et Ron se souvenait parfaitement s'être demandé pourquoi il ne lui rendait pas son usage initial. D'autant qu'il se rappelait qu'Hagrid avait une nouvelle baguette. Il lui vint aussi à l'idée que le demi géant semblait avoir doublé de volume dans son manteau de fourrure. Et encore toutes sortes de questions absurdes... Comme pourquoi Hagrid semblait tenir à ce que son gigantesque frère le suivît de près...

Ron s'était précipité vers Hagrid. Il avait crié son nom. Il l'avait suivi, malgré les cris de Bill qui lui recommandait de rester près de ses frères. Mais Hagrid ne savait que répéter :

- Dumbledore. Où est Dumbledore ?

Il lançait son parapluie dans les jambes de Graup, le guidait, lui donnant des ordres brefs.

- Par ici ! Pas par là ! Tout droit ! Graup ! Laisse les tranquilles... ! Dumbledore ! Où est Dumbledore ?

§

Devant le perron, la bataille avait cessé. Il y avait des mangemorts qui tentaient de fuir. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui essayaient de les en empêcher. Des chevaux qui glissaient dans la neige boueuse. Des élèves qui crachaient toute la fumée avalée à l'intérieur. Et McGonagall qui s'avançait en boitant, les bras levés, tête nue, ses lunettes noircies, bouleversée et tremblante.

- Hagrid ! cria-t-elle.

- Dumbledore ! Où est Dumbledore ?

Un cheval blanc se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui s'amassait déjà au devant des géants.

- Arrête, Graup !

Un dernier coup de parapluie dans les jambes ; Dumbledore mettait pied à terre devant Hagrid. Et celui-ci ouvrit son manteau.

§

Un corps glissa sur les marches et le souffle de tous ceux qui étaient là fut suspendu aux gestes de Dumbledore. Tous s'avancèrent d'un pas, réduisant le cercle autour de Dumbledore penché sur le corps inerte. Les mangemorts frémirent. Hagrid chuchotait. Mais le silence était si intense que tous l'entendaient.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la Forêt, Monsieur. Il était gelé... J'ai eu de la chance de le retrouver. Il y avait des cadavres partout... mais ce coin de la Forêt n'a pas été atteint par l'incendie. Graup et moi, nous avons réussi à l'éteindre... avec la pluie bien sûr... mais les flammes ont détruit une partie du territoire des Acromantules. Et la clairière de Graup aussi... Beaucoup de mangemorts sont morts dans la Forêt... Dites, Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'est pas... ?

§

Le silence fut plus profond encore. Il sortait de plus en plus de monde du château et la rumeur montait, couvrant le crépitement de la pluie, et le souffle bruyant des chevaux. Dumbledore fit apparaître une couverture et lança un sortilège d'Impervium.

- Est-ce tout ce que vous avez trouvé dans la Forêt, Rubeus ? demanda-t-il sur un ton soucieux.

- Oui, Monsieur... Je veux dire, non, Monsieur... Graup. Pose ce que tu as ramené ! Dépêche-toi ! Graup ! Lâche-le ! Vite !

Ron s'aperçut que le Géant serrait son poing de colosse ; il comprit qu'il marmonnait des paroles quasi inaudibles que seul Hagrid semblait comprendre. Le vieux garde forestier leva son parapluie et Graup fut sensible à l'argument.

Il ouvrit la main et une forme sombre tomba au sol.

§

Ron fut le premier auprès du corps flasque. Il le retourna sur le dos, d'un geste rapide et tremblant. Dumbledore le repoussa doucement et rabattit la capuche sur un visage anguleux qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Alors, Ron se tourna vers la couverture et se jeta à genoux devant elle. Il tomba, plutôt. Car ses jambes ne le portaient plus soudain. Et tandis que grandissait alors la rumeur de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne songeait pas que la guerre était finie et que l'aube allait bientôt éclairer le monde d'une lumière nouvelle. Il essayait désespérément d'éloigner de son esprit l'idée qu'Harry ne partagerait pas avec eux la joie de recommencer à vivre une vie normale et de ressentir le soulagement qui aurait du l'envahir à l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort – et qu'il ne ressentait toujours pas.

§

- Et ?...

Ron leva les yeux vers Ginny.

- Et ?... refit cette dernière. Dumbledore t'a poussé parce que tu lui cachais la vue sur Voldemort et... ? Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ?

- Ho ! rien... C'est juste qu'il n'était pas si effrayant, une fois mort... On aurait dit une vieille peau de serpent séchée...

- Elle veut dire : qu'est-ce qu'a fait Dumbledore ensuite ? intervint Hermione.

- Ho ! refit Ron. Il a fait taire tout le monde, et il a dit : « Que cessent les combats. Que chacun dépose les armes. Tout est fini à présent. » Puis il a fait amener les mangemorts devant le corps de Jedusor et il leur a dit : « Voyez votre maître. Il a été vaincu, pour la dernière fois. Il ne reviendra plus. L'aube se lève et vous avez perdu. » Ensuite, Londubat est sorti du château, il a annoncé que le feu était maîtrisé et qu'on pouvait mettre les blessés à l'abri de la pluie et du froid, dans les étages supérieurs que la fumée n'avait pas atteints... en attendant de pouvoir évacuer ceux qui pouvaient l'être sans risque. Alors Dumbledore a demandé à Hagrid de ramener Harry à l'intérieur et de le mettre au chaud. Et puis, il a donné des ordres, et tout a repris son cours... Ça a été très vite. On est retournés chez Hagrid et on a tous été séparés. Je n'ai retrouvé Hermione qu'il y a une heure, et je n'ai eu de tes nouvelles qu'en même temps que tout le monde ici... quatre jours après...

Harry perçut que Ron n'avait relaté que le strict nécessaire. Il n'insista pas. Il venait à peine de retrouver ses amis, il n'avait pas envie de compter encore tous ceux qu'il ne devait pas revoir.

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron. Il appuya sa joue dessus, encore perdu dans des pensées mélancoliques.

- Il faut qu'on te parle de notre partie de Quidditch ! fit Ginny sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Mais personne ne renchérit et le silence à nouveau retomba sur les jeunes gens.

Higgs toussota :

- Je vais devoir aller prévenir Dumbledore de ton réveil, Potter...

Hermione esquissa le geste de se lever. Ron fut sur pieds en un bond pour l'aider.

- Tu m'excuseras, Harry, n'est-ce pas... dit-elle. Mais je suis un peu fatiguée et demain une journée difficile m'attend.

Elle s'appuya au bras de Ron et ils prirent le chemin de la porte. Ginny glissa au pied du lit.

- Attendez-moi, pria-t-elle avec un sourire à Harry. J'espère que Dumbledore n'aura pas fini de passer son savon à maman. Je ne veux pas manquer ça ! On se retrouve chez Hermione, Ellie ?

Higgs ouvrit la porte et fit sortir tout le monde. Harry et Ellie se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler. Ellie le serrait contre elle en silence. Il caressa son visage et ses yeux enfoncés dans ses orbites cernées de mauve.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Harry. Tu n'as rien dit...

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire... murmura Ellie. Ou alors veux-tu entendre que j'ai tellement pleuré que sans Ginny à mes côtés je serais tombée d'épuisement...

- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais vraiment pas que tu pleures pour moi, tu sais... J'ai essayé de faire du mieux que je pouvais, mais ce n'était pas assez... Il était trop fort. Je ne sais pas comment il est possible que je sois encore vivant. Et surtout comment il est possible qu'il soit...

- Chut... fit Ellie. C'est fini. Ta forteresse était plus solide que la sienne, c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre.

Elle se serra encore davantage tout contre lui. Elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront rester auprès de toi ? Tu m'as manqué... Tellement manqué...

- Tu étais avec moi à chaque instant. Et je sais que sans toi, je ne serais pas là. Attends...

Il s'écarta d'Ellie, pour se pencher vers la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et plongea la main au fond, comme pour chercher quelque chose à tâtons. Il ramena le phénix d'or avec un sourire :

- Il m'a porté bonheur, tu sais... Et ton écharpe aussi, mais j'ignore ce qu'ils en ont fait.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Moi je n'ai pas encore récupéré ton cheval d'argent. Je n'arrête pas de le réclamer à Robbie, mais je crois qu'il ne sait plus ce qu'il en a fait...

- Qui est Robbie ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon cadeau ?

- Ho ! c'est une longue histoire... Je n'ai pas très envie de te la raconter maintenant. Je veux juste rester près de toi.

Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui tenait le phénix. Elle ferma les yeux.

- On va enfin être tranquilles... murmura-t-elle.

Harry n'en était pas certain, mais il ne dit rien. C'était étrange. Il s'était parfois demandé, sans pouvoir l'imaginer, comment il se sentirait après... Et là, allongé dans la pénombre, Ellie qui s'endormait paisiblement auprès de lui, il n'arrivait toujours pas à déterminer ce qui avait changé. Le silence était le même. Et la présence d'Ellen lui tenait toujours aussi chaud au cœur. Il ne se sentait pas plus heureux qu'avant. Ni plus léger. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Ni rien de moins. Sauf que la douleur de sa cicatrice s'était tue. Peut-être, avec le temps, disparaîtrait-elle aussi.

- Harry ? demanda Ellie d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu me raconteras, un jour, ce qui s'est passé dans la Forêt ?

- Oui... un jour...

Il s'enfonça dans les oreillers. _Un jour..._ _Plus tard... Demain..._ Certains mots, malgré tout, n'avaient plus le même sens...

§  
§

C'était vraiment étrange. Ce qui le gênait ce n'était pas la douleur dans ses membres, qui se faisait plus sourde. Non, c'était l'_absence _de douleur, dans son front et sa tête. Il attendait le picotement familier. La brûlure croissante. Il avait beau se dire que c'était fini, que Voldemort ne viendrait plus troubler son sommeil ni bouleverser sa vie, il n'arrivait pas à y croire tout à fait. Il restait au fond de lui il ne savait quelle appréhension diffuse, quelque chose qui retenait ses gestes. Il se répétait qu'il était enfin libre, mais ces mots ne réveillaient aucun écho en lui. Il savait qu'il était différent désormais de ce qu'il avait toujours été, mais il n'avait pas envie de changer. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et rien ne serait plus pareil. Le monde qui l'attendait dehors n'était déjà plus le même. Et cela lui faisait peur.

§

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ellie.

Elle se souleva sur le coude pour mieux le regarder.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Elle mit la main sur son front.

- Tu as encore de la fièvre... ?

- Non... Non... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry.

- Il te faudra un peu de temps...

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier, Nell...

- Non, bien sûr... Aucun d'entre nous ne pourra oublier. Mais il faudra bien continuer à avancer... Tu veux toujours continuer avec moi ?

- C'est peut-être toi qui te lasseras de moi, à présent que je n'ai plus rien d'exceptionnel...

Elle se mit à rire, de son petit rire narquois.

- Rassure-toi, Potter... Tu restes le Survivant, plus que jamais...

- Je croyais que cela ne t'intéressait pas d'être la petite amie du Survivant... essaya-t-il de se moquer à son tour.

- Oh ! Je crois que je m'y ferai... malgré tout...

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je t'aime mieux comme ça, Ellen...

- Comme quoi ?

Il effleura le coin de ses lèvres relevé en un demi sourire moqueur.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu changes...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... je ne suis pas douée en autométamorphose...

Elle l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répondre puis s'allongea contre lui, sa tête dans son cou.

- Tu me dois une danse, Harry...

- Je te la rendrai, Ellie.

- Avec les intérêts...

- Tu es dure en affaire.

- On peut toujours négocier...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Merci, Ellen...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais trouvé en me réveillant un jour de Noël...

§

Il crut qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, une fois de plus, mais il essuya une larme qui perlait aux cils d'Ellie. Un coup discret à la porte, empêcha la jeune fille de répondre.

- Harry ? Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, Professeur, répondit Ellie McGregor.

Elle avait repris sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit et tenait la main d'Harry, lorsque Dumbledore entra.

- Le guérisseur Higgs m'a appris que tu étais réveillé, et que tu te sentais beaucoup mieux...

- Je suis heureux d'être encore en vie, Professeur, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire... répondit Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il s'approcha du fauteuil qu'Hermione avait occupé et le poussa vers le lit.

- Harry... si tu es fatigué, je reviendrais demain... mais j'avoue que je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer et je sens que tu as en tête plus de questions que tu ne voudrais poser...

Harry hésita. Il serra sans s'en rendre compte les doigts d'Ellie dans les siens. Elle se leva sans lâcher sa main et se pencha sur sa joue.

- Je reviendrai plus tard... murmura-t-elle. Le temps de me refaire une beauté et de me rendre présentable.

- Et de sécher tes yeux, acheva Harry pour cacher à la fois sa gêne et sa déception de la voir partir.

Ellie passa son doigt sous sa paupière.

- Oui... Je vais demander à Higgs de lever ce stupide sortilège... Je n'ai plus rien aux yeux, à présent. Bonsoir, Professeur.

- Bonsoir, Miss McGregor... Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, Ellen...

Ellie s'arrêta à la porte, la main sur la poignée. Lentement, elle se retourna :

- Non, Monsieur, je vous remercie. Bien que « joyeux » ne soit pas vraiment le mot adéquat... et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu plus beau cadeau de Noël moi non plus...

Elle referma la porte sur un : _Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Monsieur_ qui fit sourire Dumbledore. Le professeur tourna son regard vers Harry, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune. Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec difficulté :

- C'est à cause de son frère Quentin... dit-il sans que Dumbledore ne lui demandât rien. C'est le premier Noël qu'elle passe sans lui...

Dumbledore hocha la tête, sans éteindre la lueur au fond de son œil.

- Oui... fit-il, et je suppose aussi qu'elle évoque le fait que c'est le premier Noël depuis longtemps où nous pouvons enfin songer à un avenir plus serein...

- Sans doute... répondit Harry du bout des lèvres.

Dumbledore avança son fauteuil vers le lit.

- Et toi, Harry ? reprit-il. Que penses-tu de ce premier Noël où tu nous a libérés de la menace de Voldemort ?

Harry se redressa vivement et s'assit sur le lit.

- Ho non, Professeur ! Pas vous, je vous en prie !

- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer pourtant, Harry. Tu as vaincu Voldemort. Il n'y a aucun doute cette fois. Tu as survécu une deuxième fois. Le monde n'est pas prêt de l'oublier.

- Vous croyez qu'on va finir par me laisser tranquille ?

Dumbledore s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil.

- Oui, bien sûr... Dans une vingtaine d'années...

Harry grimaça. Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui étendait son ombre menaçante sur notre monde et tirer ta révérence... Tu n'imaginais pas que ce serait si facile... Tu es un héros, Harry. C'est officiel, tu ne peux plus en disconvenir.

Harry se renfrogna.

- Mais non... Ecoutez, Professeur... Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. J'ignore comment je peux être vivant et lui mort... Parce que ce devrait être le contraire. Il a été plus fort que moi. Il était même sur le point d'avoir gagné la partie. Je n'ai pas été capable de l'empêcher de reprendre ses pouvoirs.

- Vraiment ? fit Dumbledore sans se laisser troubler par l'agitation qui gagnait Harry.

- Puisque je vous le dis ! Il m'a repris tout ce qu'il m'a transmis le soir d'Halloween... Il était sur le point de me tuer... Je n'aurais rien pu faire si... Si je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs... Il s'est mis à hurler que je lui avais fait quelque chose et il a plongé dans mon esprit pour lire dans mes pensées. Je ne pouvais même plus le repousser. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était... le laisser faire... S'il a été vaincu, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien...

- En es-tu sûr, Harry...

- J'étais là ! Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé ! Ou ne s'est pas passé plutôt ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas, Professeur... N'importe qui aurait pu faire ce que j'ai fait... Toute cette histoire autour de cette stupide prophétie, ce n'était rien que du vent... Je n'avais aucun pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort ! C'est simplement une coïncidence... Je veux dire... Si je l'ai vaincu, c'est à mon corps défendant...

Dumbledore eut un petit sourire :

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de vaincre Voldemort ? demanda-t-il sans se départir de son calme. Sera-ce ce que tu diras à ceux qui viendront te féliciter dès demain ? _Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès..._

Harry prit son front dans ses mains.

- Vous ne m'aidez pas, Professeur. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tout ceci m'est arrivé à moi, et vous, vous vous moquez... D'après le professeur Londubat, moi seul avais la clé pour ouvrir la porte vers la mort de Voldemort...

- Et il avait raison, apparemment...

- Non ! J'ai essayé de l'entraîner avec moi vers la mort... mais ça n'a pas marché !

- Tu le crois vraiment ? Je pense au contraire que tu as parfaitement réussi... doublement même, puisque tu es parvenu à te tirer d'affaire...

- _Je_ ne _me_ suis pas tiré d'affaire !

- Oh ! Que fais-tu là, dans ce cas ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! J'étais en train de mourir... Voldemort me serrait le cou de l'extérieur, et me mettais la tête à feu et à sang à l'intérieur... Je ne m'explique pas comment la tendance s'est inversée...

Dumbledore soupira et se renversa dans le fauteuil :

- Harry ! Harry ! Quand donc apprendras-tu à te faire confiance ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur les oreillers.

- Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à trouver les réponses...

- C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Avoir les réponses ? C'est important pour toi ?

- Oui... Je sais déjà que ma vie a été bouleversée parce que Voldemort a cru à cette stupide prophétie et qu'il s'est empressé de la mettre en route... Vous m'aviez dit que le pouvoir que j'avais, qu'il ignorait, c'était l'amour. Et le professeur Londubat m'a assuré que ce n'était pas seulement ses pouvoirs que Voldemort m'avait transmis, lorsqu'il m'avait marqué comme son égal. Il m'a dit aussi que ce serait, entre Voldemort et moi, un combat de l'esprit. Et ce combat je l'ai perdu. Je lui ai permis de retrouver ses pouvoirs, comme je lui ai permis de retrouver un corps. Et pourtant, c'est lui qui est mort...

- C'est juste, Harry... Et tu as là toutes tes réponses...

§

La voix de Dumbledore était douce. Harry garda pour lui les paroles qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Dumbledore reprit, toujours sur le même ton bas :

- Harry, le peu que tu viens de m'apprendre sur ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre nuits ne fait que confirmer ce que j'ai toujours soupçonné – et même espéré. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'en être certain. Au fil du temps, à chaque combat que tu remportais sur Voldemort, je voyais mes doutes s'estomper. Mais je ne pouvais te dire avec certitude ce que tu devais faire. Ce dont j'étais certain cependant, et je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, c'est que ton cœur te mènerait là où tu devais aller.

Il prit une inspiration, et Harry n'osa l'interrompre.

- Lors de cette nuit d'Halloween, il y a seize ans, Harry... qu'est-ce qui t'a sauvé ?

- Le sacrifice de ma mère... répondit Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais Harry sentit que ce n'était pas tout ce que le vieil homme voulait lui faire dire.

- Le sacrifice de Lily inspiré par l'amour qu'elle avait pour toi... Oui... mais surtout tout ce qu'il implique...

- La puissance de l'ancienne magie ? hésita Harry. Son sang qu'elle a versé et qui m'a protégé durant des années ?

- Oui, Harry, l'amour, l'ancienne magie et le sang versé sont les ingrédients principaux de cette affaire...

- Mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort... Ce ne sont pas les pouvoirs qu'il m'a donné : il les a repris. Quant à l'amour, il l'a retourné contre moi. Le sang de ma mère également. Et l'ancienne magie... Eh bien admettons que ce soit elle qui m'a donné la force de lui résister tant de fois, ou de survivre une fois de plus... mais...

- Cela n'explique pas que Voldemort soit mort... termina Dumbledore à sa place.

Il sourit avant de reprendre :

- Lors de cette nuit d'Halloween, une porte vers la mort s'est ouverte, que toi et Voldemort avez franchie en partie. Le sacrifice de Lily vous a ramenés, tous les deux. Mais chacun d'entre vous a été marqué. Toi tu as reçu une part de Voldemort, et Voldemort une part de toi. Cette part de l'autre en chacun d'entre vous était à la fois une force et une faiblesse. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que ce soir-là, une porte vers la mort s'est rouverte et ne s'est pas refermée...

Harry sourit, un peu amer.

- Et cette porte, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a ouverte...

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour approuver.

- Non seulement cela, Harry, mais il t'a laissé la clé...

Harry releva la tête vivement :

- Pardon ?

- Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu as dis, ce n'est qu'après avoir repris ce qui lui appartenait qu'il a commencé à montrer des signes de... comment dire ?... souffrance aiguë ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

- Et toi ? Tu as pu reprendre ce qui t'appartenait ?

Harry secoua la tête.

- Ce qu'il m'a pris ne m'appartenait plus... J'y ai renoncé...

- Tu t'es montré bien plus sage qu'il ne l'a été...

- Il aurait du se contenter de me tuer de sa main, n'est-ce pas... sans chercher à en vouloir plus...

- C'était son plus grand défaut, j'en ai toujours été persuadé : il ne savait pas s'arrêter... son avidité l'a perdu... Et son impatience aussi... Après t'avoir tué, il aurait eu le champ libre. Il lui aurait suffi d'un peu de temps pour retrouver toute sa puissance et tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait avant... Mais il voulait tout et tout de suite... C'est une chance pour nous, remarque... Mais c'est tout de même curieux, pour quelqu'un qui visait à vivre éternellement, il n'avait pas une vision très claire du long terme... Souvent, il me faisait penser à un enfant exigeant, qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise non, pour qui le bien et le mal n'ont pas de réalité profonde, que la satisfaction de ses désirs et de ses volontés... Tom Jedusor a vieilli, il a acquis la puissance, mais il n'a jamais grandi...

Harry sourit, presque pour lui-même. Dumbledore continua, en le fixant :

- Contrairement à toi, Harry... Accepter de perdre un peu de soi-même est la preuve d'une grande maturité.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête :

- Ce n'était pas de la sagesse, Professeur... Je n'ai simplement pas été le plus fort, c'est tout... - Mais être le plus fort n'était pas la question, Harry. Tom était plus fort, plus puissant, plus avide, et pourtant il a perdu. Algie Londubat t'a bien dit que tout n'était qu'une question de clé... Et il avait raison. Toi seul pouvais vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que toi seul détenais la clé qui ouvrirait la porte vers la mort... Cette clé, tu l'as reçue en ce jour d'Halloween. Ce n'étaient pas les pouvoirs de Voldemort, comme tu l'as cru d'abord –comme nous l'avons cru – mais bien cette partie de son âme qu'il t'a laissée en dépôt à ce moment là. Et ce morceau de lui, toi aussi tu l'as fait tien, tu l'as apprivoisé petit à petit. Durant seize ans, tu l'as dénaturée, tu as fait taire ce qu'il avait de monstrueux. Tu ne l'as pas laissé prendre possession de toi, ni réveiller les penchants sombres que nous portons tous au fond de nous. Tu lui as imprimé ta propre marque, Harry. L'important, c'était de suivre ton cœur. Ton cœur, ta sincérité, ton enthousiasme, ta chaleur... L'amour que tu inspires et celui que tu ressens, sous toutes ses formes : celui que tu éprouves pour Ellie McGregor, l'amitié pour Ron et Hermione et tous les autres, l'affection que tu as pour les Weasley, pour Sirius, ton estime pour Remus, tout ce qu'ils t'ont apporté... Et même les sentiments tumultueux et contradictoires que tu pouvais ressentir pour Severus Rogue... Tout cela a contribué à façonner ce qui n'était pas toi.

- Je n'ai pas ressenti que des sentiments nobles, intervint Harry. Il m'est arrivé d'éprouver de la haine, et de la fureur... Et ce n'était pas cette part de Voldemort qui me l'inspirait, je le sais...

Dumbledore hocha la tête :

- Naturellement, Harry. Nous éprouvons tous de la colère... Nous sommes tous amenés à détester quelqu'un... Le détachement ne vient qu'avec le temps. La passion ne se décline pas qu'en amour. La ferveur dont tu fais preuve, dans tes attachements, comme dans tes refus, a aussi participé à réanimer cette âme froide et tranchante. Chacune de tes blessures a laissé une cicatrice dans cet esprit tourmenté. Ce que tu prends pour des faiblesses lui a insufflé l'humanité qui lui faisait défaut. Et lorsque tu as laissé Tom reprendre ce qu'il pensait encore à lui...

- Je ne l'ai pas _laissé _le reprendre... interrompit Harry malgré lui. Il m'a forcé à le lui laisser prendre...

Dumbledore accepta la correction :

- Et lorsqu'il qu'il t'a repris par la force ce qu'il pensait encore lui appartenir, il s'est lui-même enfoncé dans le cœur la lame fatale.

- Pourtant, mon sang aurait du le protéger des effets négatifs...

Dumbledore eut un sourire énigmatique :

- Je viens de te dire que Tom n'avait aucune idée du long terme... Et il avait aussi une interprétation erronée de la prophétie. Il s'imaginait que ce pouvoir dont elle parle était un pouvoir extérieur. Réfléchis, Harry : ton sang chargé de l'ancienne magie de ta mère, un peu de ton âme emplie d'une humanité qu'il refuse, d'une innocence dont il se moque, de cet amour qu'il méprise. Nous retrouvons les ingrédients dont je te parlais plus tôt : l'amour, l'ancienne magie et le sang versé. Ton sang – celui qu'il t'a pris – était un antidote à la magie de ta mère tant qu'il restait le seul élément, mais quand il lui a été ajouté une partie de l'amour que tu portes en toi, l'ancienne magie a été réactivée. L'ancienne magie que tu as en toi, ainsi que celle que tu as reçue dans les souterrains à Halloween. C'est devenu pour Voldemort un poison qui s'est insinué peu à peu dans ses veines, dans son esprit, jusqu'au fond de son âme et de ce cœur qui ne battait plus...

Dumbledore se tut un instant, et comme Harry ne parlait pas, comme assommé par ce que le Directeur venait de dire, il reprit :

- Harry, insista-t-il. Tu crois que tu as raté cette ultime confrontation, que tu n'as pas été à la hauteur des attentes de ceux que tu voulais protéger, mais c'est faux. Ce n'était pas ce combat qui était important pour toi. Ce qui est important, c'est tout ce que tu as fait avant, tout ce que tu es. Tous les choix que tu as faits, l'espoir que tu as gardé, pour arriver au fond de la Forêt Interdite devant celui dont tu savais qu'il pouvait te tuer. Je veux bien admettre que tu n'aies pas fait grand-chose pour obtenir la clé de la porte vers la mort. Tu t'es contenté de la recevoir à ton corps défendant, et d'être toi-même... Ce qui, entre nous, n'est déjà pas si mal.

- Vous oubliez que je n'ai pas non plus ouvert la porte ! trancha Harry assez sèchement.

- Je ne l'oublie pas, Harry, je ne l'oublie pas... Tu n'as pas ouvert cette porte, mais tu l'as empêchée de se refermer. Quand tu as accepté de prendre la voie de la narcomancie avec le professeur Rogue, tu t'es montré un élève attentif et patient... Bien plus que dans d'autres matières... Tu as consenti à faire confiance à un homme qui ne te manifestait aucune bienveillance, ni aucune indulgence. Tu as pris de grands risques, à tous niveaux. Côtoyer la mort n'est pas sans danger...

- Vous croyez ? fit Harry, sarcastique.

- Et la seule porte que Voldemort avait négligée, tu l'as consciencieusement laissée entrouverte. Alors tu peux penser que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de croire que c'est à toi que nous devons la fin de Voldemort.

- Pourtant vous avez dit que Voldemort ne doit sa perte qu'à lui-même : son impatience et son avidité l'ont conduit à mettre en route la prophétie du professeur Trelawney, ainsi qu'à prendre le poison qui devait le tuer...

Dumbledore cacha un sourire dans sa barbe.

- De toutes façons, dit-il, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Depuis quatre jours, la presse t'a consacré héros à part entière. C'est écrit dans le journal, Harry, c'est forcément la vérité...

- Je resterai à jamais le Survivant, soupira le jeune homme.

- Dans les livres d'Histoire de la Magie, certainement... Pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir... Mais tu as tout le temps d'y penser, Harry.

§

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore se levât pour quitter la pièce, mais le vieil homme restait appuyé contre le dossier, et croisait ses mains sur sa barbe.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose d'autre, Professeur ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je te le répète, Harry... J'ai une journée chargée demain et je ne pourrais pas te rendre visite avant un moment... Alors si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à les poser tout de suite...

- Je voudrais savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hermione... Ils n'ont pas voulu en parler... Et je voudrais savoir si Viktor va bien... Je crois que Neville est sain et sauf. Ainsi que les Weasley, sinon Ron et Ginny n'auraient pu le cacher... mais je crains que beaucoup de nos camarades n'aient pas eu autant de chance...

- Je laisserai à tes amis le soin de te raconter ce qui est arrivé au château tandis que tu affrontais Voldemort, ils méritent cet honneur, crois-moi. Et je ne veux pas assombrir ton réveil en te parlant de ceux dont la place restera vide à la rentrée. Tu verras Viktor demain, si les guérisseurs te donnent la permission de quitter la chambre. Neville va bien. C'est un garçon très courageux. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi. J'ai envoyé Terry Higgs – un jeune homme de valeur, lui aussi- lui faire part de ton réveil. Dès demain, à la première heure, je suis sûr qu'il sera devant ta porte. Quant à Hermione... Tu l'as vue, elle est en voie de guérison.

- Mais si cela fait quatre jours...

- Pourquoi n'est-elle toujours pas redevenue elle-même ? Drago Malefoy lui a fait subir un maléfice de Métamorphose afin de lui faire avouer les mots de passe de l'école. Les guérisseurs lui ont rendu son visage, et l'usage de ses mains, un peu de son corps aussi... Sais-tu ce qu'est un maléfice de Métamorphose, Harry ? C'est un long supplice, non seulement quand on l'endure, mais aussi quand on applique le contre maléfice.

- J'espère que Malefoy va payer pour cela aussi... murmura Harry.

Et comme Dumbledore ne répondait pas, il leva un œil méfiant sur lui.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il a échappé à un quelconque châtiment... Il est à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas...

- Il y est... mais je crains que la notion de châtiment échappe désormais totalement à Drago Malefoy. Il n'a jamais eu un sens aigu des réalités, mais je crois qu'il l'a définitivement perdu ce soir-là...

- Il est fou ? demanda abruptement Harry.

- C'est un terme un peu agressif... Je préfère dire qu'il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même...

- Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, grinça Harry en serrant les poings sur la couverture. J'espère qu'il est quand même enfermé à Azkaban. Il reste dangereux, j'en suis sûr... Mais... qui sert de geôliers ? Les Détraqueurs à nouveau ? Vous avez confiance en eux ?

- Oh ! fit Dumbledore avec un geste évasif. Il ne peut s'agir de confiance avec les Détraqueurs. On ne peut les détruire totalement. On ne peut non plus les laisser se promener en liberté. Un compromis s'impose, Harry. Même s'il ne satisfait pas entièrement toutes les parties.

- Ils recommenceront à la première occasion...

- Sûrement, admit Dumbledore. C'est à nous de veiller à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas...

- Et pour Malefoy ? Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne risque pas de refaire parler de lui... Vous vous souvenez de ce que nous a raconté Sirius. Et l'exemple de Bellatrix Lestrange devrait nous inciter à la prudence. C'est parce qu'ils avaient... heu... l'esprit ailleurs qu'ils ont échappé à l'emprise des Détraqueurs... Si Malefoy est comme vous dites...

- Malefoy attend que son maître sorte de la Forêt Interdite, Harry... il a vu son corps exposé, mais cela ne l'a pas fait réagir. Je suis allé à Azkaban, pour m'assurer que Drago ne nourrissait pas de desseins d'évasion, ou ne jouait pas la comédie afin d'échapper à un procès. Je l'ai interrogé, j'ai même sondé son esprit – ce qui est contraire à tous mes principes, tu le sais- dans le but de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que j'ai déjà commises... Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de savoir quand viendra l'aube, ainsi que d'avoir la permission de monter sur la plus haute tour de la forteresse afin d'apercevoir la Forêt Interdite.

Et comme Harry ne semblait pas convaincu, il ajouta :

- Malefoy ne sortira jamais d'Azkaban : nombreux sont les chefs d'accusation qui pèsent sur lui, dont le meurtre de plusieurs personnes, la torture de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, les tentatives de meurtres sur plusieurs de ses camarades et d'un professeur, la mise en danger de toute l'école... Et s'il est condamné au Baiser des Détraqueurs, ils ne prendront pas grand-chose de lui. Je te le dis, Harry, Malefoy n'est plus une menace. Je crains davantage de la part des mangemorts qui se sont échappés, il y a quatre nuits. Tous les aurors du Ministère sont à leur recherche...

- Et l'Ordre ? demanda Harry. Il est dissout ?

- Pas encore, Harry... Il y a beaucoup à faire... Je te l'ai affirmé plusieurs fois déjà : faire des erreurs est excusable, les répéter est condamnable...

- Il n'y a pas eu de pluies d'étoiles filantes cette fois ? questionna Harry, un peu moqueur.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire.

- Il y en a eu... mais plus discrètes... Et moins nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient le cœur à faire la fête. L'attaque de Poudlard n'a pu être cachée très longtemps, tu l'imagines. Les Directeurs de Maisons ont passé la matinée du 22 décembre à rapatrier à Poudlard les élèves réfugiés au château des McGregor. J'ai rassuré les familles et nous les avons conduits à Pré-au-Lard où des membres de l'Ordre les ont escortés jusqu'à Londres. Le reste de la journée, je l'ai passé à me rendre chez les parents de ceux qui avaient succombé.

Harry n'avait plus envie de se moquer.

- Oui, soupira Dumbledore, rares étaient ceux qui avaient le cœur à faire la fête...

Harry eut un sourire amer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer cependant que seize ans plus tôt, la mort de ses parents n'avaient empêché personne de célébrer ce qu'ils croyaient être la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en voulut de cette pensée acerbe et injuste : lui non plus n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête.

Dumbledore se leva, il s'approcha du lit et sourit à Harry.

- Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai, dit-il. Ha ! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te serve un repas. On va venir te le porter dans un instant.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, Monsieur.

- Sans doute, mais il te faut reprendre des forces pour affronter la horde de tes admirateurs.

Harry fit une grimace.

- Je ne peux y échapper ?

- Je crains que non...

Dumbledore se pencha un peu et serra la main du jeune homme.

- Donne-toi le temps, Harry... Tu l'as tout entier à présent. Et il n'appartient qu'à toi.

Il se tut un instant, serra encore sa main parcheminée sur celle d'Harry et soupira. Il recula vers la porte. A mi chemin, il se retourna :

- Ha ! J'oubliais... J'ai fait prévenir ta tante et Arabella... Les articles dans le Sorcier Indépendant l'ont beaucoup inquiétée.

- Vous remercierez Mrs Figg de ma part, professeur... répondit Harry, un peu narquois. Je pense passer quelques jours chez moi, avant la fin des vacances, pour organiser le retour de ma tante et mon cousin chez eux. Et peut-être aussi pour faire une cure de silence et de solitude avant de replonger dans la foule de Poudlard...

- Tu as le temps de penser à tout cela... Les vacances dureront un peu plus longtemps que prévu... Et tu as tort... Pétunia a été la première à me demander de tes nouvelles...

- Oui... il lui tarde de quitter Square Grimmaurd... Mais je la comprends. Dites-lui que je ferais mon possible pour qu'ils retrouvent leur vie _normale_... Vous avez prévenu Dobby, aussi, Monsieur ?

- Ho ! mais Dobby était le premier averti, Harry... D'ailleurs, fit Dumbledore en sortant sa montre, je dois me dépêcher. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans mon bureau à Poudlard.

Harry leva un œil étonné sur lui.

- Je l'ai choisi comme ambassadeur auprès des Elfes de Poudlard... expliqua le Directeur. C'est une grande responsabilité que de libérer des Elfes de maison. Certains peuvent prendre cela comme une punition au lieu d'une récompense. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je les chasse.

- Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Harry.

- C'est Hermione qui m'a suggéré de leur envoyer Dobby. Il parait qu'il sait être éloquent quand la situation le demande. J'ai préparé un stock de vieux bonnets de nuit et de chaussettes dans mon bureau. Ainsi qu'un tas de parchemin pour rédiger les contrats d'engagements. Ceux qui désireront être des Elfes libres n'auront qu'à venir me trouver.

- Ils ignorent ce que signifie être libre, répondit Harry. Ils ne voudront pas quitter Poudlard.

Dumbledore haussa une épaule :

- C'est pour cela que je leur envoie Dobby. Il leur parle un langage qu'ils comprennent. Il leur dira qu'ils seront désormais libres de choisir leur maître...

Harry eut un petit rire :

- Je ne vous conseille pas de raconter cela à Hermione... Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle voit les choses de la même manière que vous...

Dumbledore lui rendit un sourire :

- Hermione Granger a peut-être changé sa manière de voir les choses, Harry... Et puis, ce n'est qu'un début. On ne change pas des années d'habitudes en un seul jour. Le monde changera. Il ne cesse de changer. Mais les révolutions tournent vite court. Hermione a toute la vie devant elle pour plaider la cause des Elfes. Et toi, toute la tienne pour être un homme heureux... même si des épreuves t'attendent encore.

Dumbledore reprit son chemin vers la porte.

Harry le rappela :

- Professeur... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que cela pouvait se passer ainsi ?

Dumbledore ne se retourna pas.

- Parce que si je te l'avais dit, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi...

Harry ne répondit pas. Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds.

§§§§§§§§§§§

La semaine prochaine le chapitre s'intitulera :

Epilogue


	118. Epilogue

Vous vous arrachez les cheveux lorsque vous voulez poster une review ? Vous ne savez pas comment rechercher une histoire que vous aimez ? Vous détestez l'anglais et ce n'est pas qui vous fera changer d'avis ? Bref, vous ave besoin d'aide pour vous retrouver sur le site ? Il existe un mode d'emploi ! Vous en rêviez, Alixe et Lisandra l'ont fait !

**_Rendez-vous sur le profil de Fanfiction-mode d'emploi (adresse /fanfictionmodedemploi ou /u/577456) et vous saurez tout tout tout sur comment poster, comment trouver, comment naviguer sur sans attraper une migraine carabinée !_**

§§§

**_Disclaimer _**: Tout est à JKR, lieux, personnages _-_sauf certains que vous reconnaîtrez aisément_-_ créatures, etc je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire, si ce n'est celui du plaisir que je prends à écrire et faire partager ce que j'écris… Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_§§§_

Ron tira sur son col une fois de plus. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté figurer en fin de liste. Attendre qu'on l'appelât sous ce soleil quasi estival le rendait presque nerveux. Il sourit à Hermione, qui remontait vers les bancs des Gryffondor, le visage épanoui et le pas décidé. Elle reprit sa place entre lui et Harry, qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus. Elle remit en place le col malmené de la robe de Ron.

- Cesse donc de tirer là-dessus, Ron ! chuchota-t-elle tandis que Neville se levait à l'appel de son nom. Tu es parfait ! Au fait, où est ton badge ?

Ron plongea la main dans sa poche droite. Puis dans la gauche. Il revint dans la droite, avec fébrilité.

- Je l'ai oublié... murmura-t-il angoissé.

Hermione poussa un soupir et tendit son diplôme enrubanné aux couleurs de Poudlard à Harry, au moment où Ron sortait son badge de sa poche. Elle le lui prit des mains et le lui accrocha à la poitrine.

- Calme-toi, Ron... On ne va pas te demander de repasser tes Aspic... Un petit mot de félicitation de Dumbledore, tu devrais être en mesure de supporter ça... toi qui as repoussé l'assaut d'une troupe entière de mangemorts...

Ron appuya sa main sur son genou, pour le faire cesser de trembler.

- Je préfèrerais ça... marmonna-t-il.

- Voyons, Ron, se moqua Hermione. Ce n'est pas pire que lorsque tout le monde a le regard fixé sur toi quand tu joues au Quidditch !

Ron ne répondit pas que c'était pire, parce que la voix enjouée de Dumbledore rappelait Neville, tout rose d'émotion, qui avait oublié son parchemin. Son oncle descendit lui porter le rouleau et le jeune homme remonta l'allée sous les rires, en saluant ses camarades de son diplôme. Il croisa Malone et lui serra la main avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le banc des Septième Année de sa Maison. Il salua Luna de l'autre côté de l'allée, et se tourna vers les rangs du public où il chercha sa grand-mère. Il lui fit un signe avant de se pencher vers Ron.

- Ça va bientôt être le tour d'Harry... chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du Préfet. Tout est prêt ? Tu es sûr qu'il ne se doute de rien ?

- Oui ! Oui ! fit Ron nerveusement. Ma baguette ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma baguette... ?

Harry se pencha par devant Hermione.

- Tu te sens bien, Ron ?

- Très bien ! répondit Neville.

- Il est juste un peu nerveux, dit Hermione en ramenant une fois de plus le col de la robe de Ron à sa place.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, fit Harry en se redressant.

Il applaudit Macmillan qui revenait sous les acclamations de ses camarades de Poufsouffle et des autres Maisons. Nott se leva à l'appel de son nom, et les applaudissements cessèrent. Le Serpentard rejoignit l'estrade dans le silence. Comme à tous ceux qui s'étaient déjà succédés devant lui, Dumbledore adressa quelques mots de félicitations et tendit le diplôme à Algie Londubat qui s'empressa de le remettre au jeune homme, avec un large sourire et une poignée de main. Il revint dans les rangs de Serpentard, accompagné par des applaudissements polis. Seuls Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe manifestaient leur enthousiasme un peu plus bruyamment que leurs camarades.

- C'est désolant, murmura Hermione dans un soupir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Il a droit à sa minute de reconnaissance, lui aussi...

- Justement... répliqua Hermione. Tu trouves que la reconnaissance qu'on lui témoigne est à la hauteur de son action ? Ce n'est vraiment pas juste, Harry... Tout le monde le snobe, même les Serpentard. A part Crabbe et Goyle, personne ne veut être l'ami de Théodore Nott. Si Ellie ne le fréquentait pas, on ne lui adresserait pas la parole.

- Tu exagères, Hermione... grommela Neville.

- Même pas... Il n'a pas eu la vie facile chez les Préfets non plus... Demande à Ron...

- Oui, Chérie... répondit Ron.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la question à laquelle il venait de répondre. Il essayait d'empêcher le col de sa robe de l'étrangler. Sur l'estrade, Padma Patil laissait la place à Parvati... Combien encore d'élèves devaient se succéder devant les professeurs ? Neville lui donna un coup de coude.

- C'est bientôt à Harry...

- Oui, Chérie... répondit Ron.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione à voix basse.

Neville se mordit les joues. Harry pouffa. Un fou rire menaçait d'éclater sur le banc des Septième Année de Gryffondor.

§

Ron tira sur son col une fois de plus et le professeur McGonagall appela :

- Harry Potter !

Aussitôt, de la rangée des Gryffondor s'éleva une vibrante ovation que McGonagall fit taire avec force « Hum ! Hum ! » offusqués. Harry fit signe à ses camarades de se calmer. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre l'estrade, prêt à remercier Dumbledore pour ses félicitations, attraper son diplôme des mains de sa directrice de Maison, et filer à sa place avant que ses condisciples n'eussent le temps de mettre à exécution la surprise qu'ils avaient mis au point. Quelle qu'elle fût.

§

Il avait fini par s'habituer aux regards insistants – il gardait en mémoire le retour à Poudlard après les vacances de Noël et son arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾. Pour la première fois de son histoire, le Poudlard Express était parti avec plusieurs minutes de retard. Et il se souvenait encore du trajet... Ç'avait été un véritable défilé dans son compartiment. Il n'avait eu un peu de paix, ce soir-là, qu'après le repas, quand tous eurent fini de compter les places vides aux quatre tables des Maisons.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le lit de Seamus resté vide dans le dortoir – il ne s'y était pas fait encore. Et sa voix qui ne résonnait plus dans la salle commune. Et tant de choses encore dont il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elles lui manqueraient. Comme les gloussements de Lavande et Parvati, brusquement assagies. Les doutes de certains de ses camarades qui s'étaient tus. Les interpellations moqueuses de Bobbins dans la salle des Quatre Maisons. Le harcèlement des frères Crivey, plus soudés que jamais, mais plus calmes aussi. Les disputes à rallonge de Ron et Hermione. Les sarcasmes de Malefoy. Et –il avait un peu honte de le dire- cette sensation de danger permanent qui s'estompait lentement mais sûrement.

§

Dumbledore n'en dit pas plus qu'aux autres élèves, mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur qui fit baisser les siens à Harry. Le jeune homme prit son diplôme des mains de McGonagall.

- Félicitations, Harry, murmura la vieille dame d'une voix émue. Vous auriez fait un Auror fabuleux...

- Merci, Madame, répondit Harry.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Puis il se tourna vers ses camarades et les salua de son parchemin. Il descendit de l'estrade avec un sentiment étrange au cœur. C'était fini. Le lendemain les portes de l'école se fermeraient une dernière fois derrière lui. Et lorsqu'elles se rouvriraient, il ne serait plus là. Et le monde tournerait sans lui, du moins, le petit monde de Poudlard.

Après tout, il avait fallu un moment à Ron et Hermione avant de retourner dans le laboratoire, mais ils y étaient revenus en fin de compte. Ils avaient attendu de longues semaines la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et elle avait finalement eu lieu – un souvenir inoubliable. C'était pour la St Valentin. Durant toute la semaine précédant la sortie, Ron avait frôlé l'explosion, un peu comme depuis qu'ils avaient pris place sur le banc un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt – Et Malone avait motivé tout le monde pour que reprît le championnat de Quidditch, même s'il restait à terre désormais. Et il avait convaincu Viktor – le professeur Krum !- d'être l'entraîneur des Dragons. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Charlie, ni même Hermione n'avaient pourtant réussi à lui faire abandonner l'idée de renoncer au Quidditch après ses blessures aux mains. Et Dean s'était décidé à combler le vide sur le mur en face de son lit par un portrait de Seamus à la taille d'un poster géant. Et Ellie avait fini par retrouver sa broche. Elle la portait d'ailleurs, accrochée à son chapeau, un peu noircie et cabossée – il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu la faire arranger. Il ne suffisait pourtant que d'un coup de baguette magique, et elle aurait repris son éclat initial.

Il avançait dans l'allée, les yeux fixés sur le sourire d'Ellen, quand une première explosion crépita dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement, la baguette au poing. Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle étaient debout de chaque côté de l'allée, leur baguette levée, d'où sortait une pluie d'étincelles. Un peu interloqué, Harry se força à sourire à Macmillan qui criait « Vive Potter ! » Il reprit son chemin, un peu crispé, cherchant parmi les Gryffondor lequel de ces traîtres avait monté ce traquenard. Il remarqua cependant que les gerbes d'étoiles multicolores étaient moins fournies du côté Serpentard, ainsi que le sourire goguenard de Théodore Nott qui se contentait d'applaudir à son passage. Harry adressa un regard furibond à Jezebel Dawson, dont la banderole faisait clignoter les lettres de son nom.

Il reprit sa place à côté d'Hermione, alors que Minerva McGonagall réclamait le silence afin d'accueillir le professeur Flitwick qui sollicitait sur l'estrade la présence de Garrett Sanders.

- Qui est responsable de ça ! grogna Harry à Hermione.

- Je leur ai pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je te l'assure... soupira cette dernière.

- C'est un coup de la bande à Neville ? demanda Harry.

- Entre autres...

- Ellie ?

- Mmm

- Ginny ?

- ...

- Tu es Préfète-en-chef, Hermione ! Pourquoi ne les en as-tu pas empêchés ?

Hermione tourna un regard ironique vers lui.

- Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait ? Ça, ce n'était qu'un compromis !

Harry ferma les yeux. Il l'avait échappé belle... Il se retourna vers Colin Crivey, derrière lui, qui lui tapait sur l'épaule, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ginny était assise à côté de lui, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main.

- Tu me paieras ça, Ginny... menaça Harry tandis que Dean se préparait à se glisser dans l'allée à l'appel de son nom.

Ron déboutonna son col, que Hermione referma aussitôt. Plus qu'un nom encore et ce serait lui qu'on appellerait.

- Respire, mon Coeur... l'encourageait Hermione. Tout va bien se passer.

- Les jumeaux sont là ? demanda Ron d'une voix étranglée.

- Au premier rang, juste à côté de Maman... précisa Ginny. Ils sont venus spécialement pour toi, Ronnie...

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent en même temps.

- Ginny !

- Je suis mort ! murmura Ron.

Et de rubicond, il passa au livide, presque aussi vert qu'au temps des dragées Arc-en-Ciel. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se refermer sur la sienne, et les bruits s'estompèrent. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge. Il entendit la voix de McGonagall, mais il ne comprit pas les mots qu'elle prononçait. Il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione sur sa joue.

- Ron... C'est à toi...

Tous les visages se tournaient vers lui. Neville le poussa dans l'allée. Il marcha vers l'estrade. Dumbledore parlait, mais il ne savait ce que le directeur racontait. Ensuite ce fut McGonagall qui lui dit quelque chose. Il hocha la tête tandis qu'elle lui mettait dans les mains son rouleau de parchemin. Il remonta l'allée dans un rêve. La voix de Malone lui parvenait. Et celle de Dawson le fit sortir de l'étrange brouillard qui l'entourait. Il aperçut, au premier rang du public, sa mère qui essuyait ses yeux, et son père qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Et les jumeaux, qui scandaient son nom sur le même air que Jezebel.

_Ils n'oseront pas... Ils n'oseront pas..._ se répétait-il alors qu'il n'en finissait pas de remonter jusqu'à sa place.

Ils osèrent pourtant. Alors que Ron se trouvait à mi chemin de sa rangée, ils se levèrent et lancèrent des feux d'artifice qui explosèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Il se hâta d'essayer de cacher sa haute taille qui dépassait largement ses camarades.

- Je les hais ! dit-il.

- Bienvenue au club ! nargua Harry.

- Ils veulent simplement te témoigner leur admiration... se moqua Ginny. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu, Ronnie... Qu'on te reconnaisse enfin ?

Elle entoura le cou de son frère de ses deux bras et s'appuya sur son dos.

- Ronnie... Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je suis fière de toi... ?

- Jamais... grogna Ron.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais...

§

Ron dégagea les bras de sa sœur de son cou et desserra son col, que Hermione s'empressa de reboutonner aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas fini, Ron...

Ginny se pencha à nouveau vers son frère.

- Tu ne vas pas le tourmenter pour ça ! C'est le tour de Zabini ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de suivre le protocole pour ce type ! Regardez ! Personne ne fait attention à lui.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers l'allée et Blaise Zabini. Le Serpentard se hâtait vers sa place en bout de banc, sous les murmures soulagés des jeunes gens qui songeaient qu'ils pourraient enfin se dégourdir les jambes et rejoindre leurs parents dans le public.

- Je me moque bien de Zabini ! répliqua Hermione tout en ajustant la tenue de Ron. Vous oubliez l'inauguration de la stèle !

Il y eut un silence, puis Ginny demanda à voix basse.

- Vous savez à quoi elle va ressembler ?

- Une stèle commémorative, c'est une stèle commémorative... fit Ron, mal à l'aise. C'est du marbre dans lequel on a gravé des noms, et c'est tout...

Il ouvrit son col d'un geste maladroit et s'adressa à Hermione.

- Et puis, c'est pas moi qui dois être la vedette, c'est toi et Goldstein. Goldstein est toujours impeccable et toi, tu es parfaite, c'est le principal. Personne ne fera attention à mon col de robe, et même si c'était le cas, on dirait : Quelle tenue, ce Weasley !... et pas : Quelle tenue, ce Weasley, c'est sûrement la faute d'Hermione Granger ! Et quelle idée aussi de célébrer cette cérémonie en plein après midi ! Et fallait-il que ça se passe aujourd'hui... Avait-on besoin de nous ramener à des mois en arrière ?

- Chuuutttt ! fit Hermione.

Elle prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne, repoussant Ginny à sa place derrière elle.

- Et pourquoi est-ce Goldstein qui découvrira la stèle ? reprit Ron. Il n'était même pas là quand l'école a été attaquée. Ce devrait Harry qui lève cette toile.

Il désigna le drap qui dissimulait la forme oblongue, de la taille d'un homme, près de l'estrade et devant laquelle tous les élèves de Septième Année étaient passés pour aller chercher leur diplôme.

- J'ai eu ma part de gloire, merci ! répondit Harry. Je laisse cet honneur à Goldstein. Il le mérite : Il a été la première victime effective de la bataille de Poudlard. Avec Hermione qui, de tous les survivants de ce combat, a le plus souffert, il représente tous les élèves. Il est normal que ce soit les Préfets-en-Chef qui découvrent ce monument à la mémoire de leurs camarades.

Ron baissa la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...

Il leva les yeux vers Hermione et conclut :

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de me taire...

Elle l'embrassa discrètement alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre Anthony Goldstein qui l'attendait dans l'allée. Et tandis que les Préfets-en-Chef se dirigeaient vers l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de l'assistance.

- Jeunes gens, vous me permettrez de bousculer un peu le protocole prévu, mais, si je reconnais à vos Préfets-en-Chef la légitimité de vous représenter, je suis certain qu'ils accepteront de partager cette prérogative avec deux autres de leurs camarades. Approchez, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Et accueillez Serpentard et Poufsouffle auprès de vous. Monsieur Nott, avancez-vous, je vous prie. Et vous, Miss Abbot, venez aussi.

Nott se leva le premier, et s'il éprouvait de la surprise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Hannah, elle, ne cacha pas son émotion et Ernie dut la pousser dans l'allée. Dumbledore, heureusement pour elle, rappelait l'attention de chacun sur lui.

- Jeunes gens, chers collègues, parents et chers amis, je ne reviendrai pas sur les évènements de cet hiver. Nous ne savons que trop bien ce qui s'est passé ici. Et nous savons aussi que nombres d'entre nous ont perdu la vie pour nous permettre de pouvoir continuer la mission que les Fondateurs ont donnée à cette école. Certains d'entre nous vont quitter définitivement Poudlard. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent. Un grand soulagement, la joie d'avoir terminé leurs études, un peu de tristesse également de quitter ces lieux qui les ont vus grandir et changer. De l'appréhension de se retrouver dans un monde à reconstruire, et l'excitation légitime de ceux qui se sentent prêts à conquérir le monde... pacifiquement bien sûr ! Il ne serait pas juste de leur faire porter le poids de l'absence, ni celui de la peine. Comme il serait injuste de vouloir prétendre que rien n'est arrivé, et d'effacer les noms de ceux qui ne sont plus là. C'est pourquoi les Professeurs, le Ministère et moi-même, avons décidé d'élever au milieu de notre parc, une stèle à la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés ici pour défendre Poudlard. Pour leur rendre hommage, certes, pour qu'ils ne soient jamais oubliés, mais aussi pour que restent dans les mémoires les raisons de leur sacrifice. Nous pourrons ainsi terminer cette année, peut-être pas sereinement, mais assurés que nos amis ne sont pas tombés en vain.

Il invita du geste les quatre jeunes gens à saisir l'une des deux cordelettes qui pendaient de chaque côté de la stèle. Hannah prit la corde que lui tendait Anthony. Théodore Nott referma sa main au-dessus de celle d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire complice. Il ne put cacher celui qu'il voulait ironique, mais où transparaissait malgré tout une certaine satisfaction.

- Jeunes gens des Quatre Maisons... demanda Dumbledore.

Les quatre Préfets tirèrent sur les cordes et le drap tomba au pied du monument dans un silence impressionnant. Une pierre apparut aux yeux de tous. On aurait dit un rocher surgi du sol. Une inscription gravée, que suivait une liste de noms, ornait seule la pierre lisse.

§

- Aussi longtemps que nous vivrons, ils vivront, reprit Dumbledore. Ensuite, ils feront de l'ombre à ceux qui se promèneront dans le parc. Ils offriront un lieu de repos à ceux qui s'appuieront à cette pierre les jours de révision. Et d'autres graveront peut-être leurs noms au bas de la roche, comme le font les amoureux. C'est le vœu que je forme aujourd'hui. Que dans mille ans encore, des générations de jeunes sorciers et de jeunes sorcières viennent s'appuyer sur cette pierre où les noms seront presque effacés. Cela n'aura plus d'importance. Ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battu, et pourquoi ils sont tombés, aura survécu. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir écouté. Je remercie les parents qui ont accepté de se déplacer en ces circonstances particulières. Les Elfes de Poudlard ont préparé un goûté et des rafraîchissements sur le perron. Je vous invite à les partager avec nous.

Sur l'estrade, Algie Londubat proposa son bras à Minerva McGonagall et ils descendirent ensemble vers les bancs des Gryffondor et des Serpentard pour autoriser les élèves à quitter leur place. Madame Chourave, qui avait fait des efforts d'élégance pour l'occasion, ainsi que le professeur Flitwick, très distingué, firent de même pour les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

Ron se hâta de rejoindre Hermione restée près de la stèle. Harry attendit Ellie, puis Neville les entraîna vers le monument devant lequel la plupart des élèves, ainsi que quelques parents se pressaient. Dean y était déjà, entouré de Lavande et des sœurs Patil. Une femme se trouvait près d'eux. Elancée, blonde, la quarantaine, elle tamponnait ses yeux rougis avec un mouchoir taché de mascara, alors que Padma lisait à voix basse :

- **_Vienne le temps des combats  
Que vous le vouliez ou non.  
Du courage il en faudra  
Pour affronter ce qui s'annonce.  
Il faudra être plus habile,  
User des ruses de l'ennemi.  
La loyauté se paiera  
Au prix du sang et de la vie.  
Qui sera assez fou ou assez sage  
Pour donner sans retour.  
L'ombre pour prix de son courage  
L'oubli pour prix de son amour.  
Pour que le cercle soit refermé  
Et que Poudlard continue  
A dispenser la connaissance.  
_**In Memoriam : Ackerley Stewart, Serdaigle...

§

Un coup de coude de Dean la fit taire. La femme renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

- Ha ! Harry... fit Dean apparemment soulagé de la diversion qu'était l'arrivée de ses camarades. Neville, Harry... vous connaissez Madame Finnigan ?

Neville secoua la tête, il tendit la main vers la femme.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame. Seamus parlait souvent de vous...

La mère de Seamus lui rendit son sourire, un peu crispée.

- Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas... Seamus m'a aussi parlé de vous.

Harry avança d'un pas et tendit sa main lui aussi.

- Harry Potter, Madame.

- Ho, je sais qui vous êtes...

Elle essuya ses yeux, en essayant de ne pas enlever davantage de maquillage.

Puis elle se décida à serrer la main dont Harry commençait à ne savoir que faire.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle avant de se détourner rapidement pour cacher ses yeux pleins de larmes.

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas vers le château, en faisant signe à Dean que tout allait bien.

Harry se tourna vers la pierre. Il relut le texte gravé, sans vraiment le voir. Puis son regard s'attarda sur les noms classés par ordre alphabétique, en particulier sur celui de Finnigan Seamus, Gryffondor.

Le doigt d'Ellen glissa le long de la pierre, soulignant les noms des Serpentard.

- Ils ont même mis les noms des anciens Salamandres qui sont morts lors des combats, fit-elle remarquer.

- Oui... constata Ron. Et regardez ! Il y a la liste des membres de la Brigade Anonyme, avec leur ancienne Maison. Ils n'ont pas oublié Rusard. Et les professeurs : Firenze ! Rogue ! Et Remus ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux ! Remus Lupin, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... je me demande comment Dumbledore a bien pu expliquer ça !

- Cela te dérange ? demanda Ellie.

- Non au contraire ! répondit Ron. Par contre, ce qui me dérange, c'est de trouver des Salamandres dans la liste...

- Ils sont morts pour défendre Poudlard, Ron, intervint Hermione. Je ne vois pas quel mal il y a à trouver leur nom sur ce monument...

- C'est juste, admit Ron. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'idée que parmi eux se cache quand même celui qui a libéré Dolohov, ce qui a failli coûter la vie à Viktor... Alors le voir honoré comme les autres... J'ai du mal...

- Moi aussi, avoua Ellie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? fit Harry un peu abrupt. Un de plus ou un de moins sur la liste, ça ne changera pas grand chose.

§

Il entraîna ses amis un peu plus loin pour laisser la place à ceux qui voulaient s'approcher de la stèle.

- Serais-tu devenu fataliste, Potter ? se moqua Nott.

- Non... répondit Harry. Mais on ne peut pas grand-chose là-dessus... Nous savons que dans quelques mois, nous croiserons dans la rue certains des Salamandres qui seront sortis d'Azkaban et nous aurons du mal à admettre qu'ils puissent se promener librement, même sans baguette, alors que nos amis... Autant s'y habituer tout de suite.

Il finissait sa phrase qu'un flash éblouit le groupe tout entier.

- Colin ! pesta Harry.

- Hé ! Crivey ! Je vais te faire avaler ton appareil ! menaça Ellie les mains sur les yeux.

- Désolé, Ellie ! répondit Colin Crivey tandis que la jeune fille sortait de sa poche une paire de lunettes de soleil. Je peux prendre une autre photo de vous ?

- Non ! fit Ellen.

- Tu n'en as pas assez, Colin ?

- Je vais faire un superbe album de cette journée mémorable ! s'écria Colin avec enthousiasme. Et j'ai l'occasion de vendre mes meilleures photos !

- A qui ? se moqua Ron. Au Chicaneur ?

- Ce que tu es bête, Ronald ! Non ! Bien sûr ! A cette femme, là-bas. C'est une journaliste de la Gazette.

Il se tourna et désigna une femme qui descendait vers la stèle, en compagnie d'une Jezebel Dawson pérorant autour d'elle.

- Il est hors de question que tu vendes une seule photo de moi à cette femme ! eut tout juste le temps de lancer Harry à voix basse tandis que retentissait la voix haut perchée de Rita Skeeter.

- Harry Potter ! Très cher ! Ravie de vous rencontrer à nouveau...

Elle tendit la main au jeune homme qui laissa à Ron le soin de grommeler tout le bien qu'il ne pensait pas d'elle. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, et adressa un sourire à Théodore Nott.

- Vous ne me présentez pas vos amis, Harry ?

- Ce ne serait pas un service à leur rendre, répondit ce dernier.

- Quel ingrat vous faites, reprit la journaliste, son regard insistant sur Ellie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous avez tous entendu parler de Rita Skeeter... présenta-t-il. Rita Skeeter, Neville Londubat.

Rita hocha la tête d'un air intéressé.

- Théodore Nott...

Elle leva un sourcil, de plus en plus fascinée.

- Et Ellie McGregor...

- McGregor ? réagit Rita Skeeter. Des Haras McGregor ?

Son regard avide allait d'Harry à Ellie et son sourire s'élargissait. Elle ne s'intéressait manifestement pas à Dean Thomas et aux jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Ellie baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour jeter un regard peu amène, mais néanmoins larmoyant, sur la journaliste.

- Oooooooooh que c'est charmant ! fit celle-ci en sortant sa plume à papote. La nouvelle petite amie du Survivant cache derrière des lunettes noires son chagrin de voir finir cette année. Sans doute la décision de notre héros de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch des Pies de Montrose est-elle à l'origine de ses larmes. Les admiratrices ne manqueront pas désormais au jeune homme... et nous savons tous que la célébrité fait souvent tourner les têtes...

- Hé ! commença Ron.

Le pied d'Hermione qui écrasait le sien le persuada de garder pour lui ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Quidditch ? fit-il à la place.

- Montrose ? En Ecosse ! s'écria Ellie.

- Et tes études d'Auror ? demanda Neville.

Nott ne cachait pas que la situation l'amusait.

- Ooooooooooh ! refit Rita. On fait des cachotteries à ses amis ! J'ai gâché la surprise, peut-être... Gideon Glouster est un indiscret... Mais il est vrai que je sais faire parler même les muets...

Elle se mit à glousser avant de se tourner vers Nott.

- Nott... fit-elle avec un peu plus de mordant. Théodore Nott... Ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu.

- C'était celui de mon père, répondit le jeune homme qui perdit son sourire. Je doute cependant que vos lecteurs soient intéressés par le fils d'un mangemort, décédé lors d'une attaque manquée menée par un Lucius Malefoy en disgrâce.

- Non, en effet... minauda Rita en toisant le Serpentard. Mais sans doute seront-ils intéressés par le fait que le fils d'un mangemort notoire reçoive les félicitations de Dumbledore.

- Il a félicité tous ceux qui ont eu leurs ASPIC... répliqua Nott.

- Ha oui... les ASPIC... marmonna Rita Skeeter sans détacher son regard de celui de Nott. Mais je suppose que cela aurait fait mauvais effet de refuser son diplôme à ceux qui ont si brillamment défendu son école...

Ron fit un pas en avant et cette fois Hermione ne put le retenir. Il ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de quoi que ce fût.

- Hé ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne vous laisserai pas insinuer que nous ne méritons pas notre diplôme ! Nous avons reçu des récompenses, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, pour notre participation à la bataille de Poudlard. Elles sont toutes dans la salle des Trophées de l'école. On a eu nos ASPIC parce qu'on les a mérités ! Et personne ne dira le contraire !

Un coup sur son épaule le fit taire.

- Tu te sens bien, Hermione ? fit-il abasourdi.

- Parfaitement... j'ai cru que tu avais une bestiole sur l'épaule. Tu sais, une araignée... ou une mouche... non, c'était un scarabée plutôt.

Elle sourit à Rita Skeeter qui sembla perdre un peu de son assurance.

- Pardonnez-moi, Madame Skeeter, j'ai été grossière. Je vous ai interrompue...

- Nullement...Mais je constate que vous avez récupéré de vos épreuves, Miss Granger. Si j'en crois les descriptions qu'on a faites de vous lors de la bataille de Poudlard, les guérisseurs ont fait du bon travail... C'est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas aussi bien réussi sur vos cheveux...

- Hé ! fit Ron. Laissez ses cheveux tranquilles !

- Laisse donc, Ron... répondit Hermione avec coup d'œil ironique sur Jezebel Dawson. Je doute que les lecteurs s'intéressent davantage à mes cheveux qu'à nos notes aux examens.

Le regard de Ron suivit celui d'Hermione et se posa sur sa camarade de Deuxième Année. Il fronça les sourcils et Dawson se hâta de prendre la parole pour changer de sujet.

- Vous savez ce que Madame Skeeter vient de m'apprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le silence goguenard de ses condisciples l'incita à poursuivre sur un ton quelque peu froissé :

- Elle a assisté à toutes les audiences de tous les procès, précisa-t-elle. Et à tous les verdicts, aussi. Et hier soir, celui concernant Ida Norton est tombé.

Elle se tut, certaine de l'intérêt de tous ses aînés.

- Et ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Ron. Elle va croupir à Azkaban ?

- Non.

Il y eut un silence incrédule et tous les regards se posèrent sur Rita Skeeter qui venait de répondre. Puis :

- Comment ça : non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Cette sale petite espionne de...

- Ron !

- C'est une saleté d'espionne ! Et c'est à cause d'elle que Malefoy a pu te torturer comme il l'a fait !

- Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça !

- Et qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Ida Norton ? demanda Nott calmement.

- Il n'y a aucune preuve formelle que la famille Norton ait participé à des actions illicites. Il n'y a pas non plus de preuves que cette jeune personne faisait passer des messages, que vos affirmations. Les seules preuves qui existent concernent l'attaque contre Hermione Granger et le fait qu'Ida Norton voulait prévenir des mangemorts du lieu où les élèves avaient trouvé refuge.

- Et ce n'est pas suffisant ? railla Ellie.

- Suffisant pour la condamner à quelques mois à Azkaban, bien qu'elle soit mineure, au vu de la gravité des faits qui lui sont reprochés, admit Rita. Elle a donc purgé sa peine à ce jour. Naturellement, son renvoi de Poudlard est confirmé. Sa baguette est confisquée.

- Et elle s'en tire ! conclut Jezebel Dawson en tapant du pied sur la pelouse. Comme toutes les Salamandres !

- Les Salamandres, comme tu dis, intervint Nott un peu pincé, ont participé à la défense de Poudlard, tout de même !

- Je ne parle pas de ceux là ! tempêta Dawson tandis que la plume à Papotes de Skeeter s'affolait sur son calepin. Qu'on leur ait rendu leur baguette et levé la punition de Halloween pour eux ne me gêne pas ! Par contre, j'ai du mal à admettre qu'on puisse mettre dans le même sac ceux qui ont quitté Poudlard avant les affrontements et ceux qui ont d'abord levé leur baguette contre leurs camarades de Serpentard avant de changer d'avis.

- Il fallait bien trouver un compromis, soupira Neville. Ceux qui n'ont pas voulu prendre parti –et c'était leur droit- continuent à être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Halloween. Quant aux autres, il a été décidé que leur participation même tardive à la défense de Poudlard annulait leur première erreur de jugement, mais n'effaçait pas la dette qu'ils ont contractée envers l'école à Halloween. Pour ce qui est de ceux qui se sont entêtés à poursuivre sur le chemin de l'erreur, le tribunal a tranché : non seulement ils sont renvoyés de Poudlard, et leur baguette ont été brisées, mais ils ont été condamnés à différentes peines de prison. Ils devront vivre toute leur vie avec ça. Et je doute qu'il se trouve un autre Dumbledore pour leur offrir un travail, comme il l'a fait à Hagrid.

- On croirait entendre parler ton oncle ! grommela Dawson.

Neville sourit.

- Hé bien... Il dit souvent des choses sensées, quand il ne raconte pas toutes sortes d'anecdotes embarrassantes sur ma petite enfance...

Ron lui donna un coup de coude en désignant Rita Skeeter.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis devant cette femme, Neville, avertit-il.

Neville se mit à rire en même temps qu'Ellie.

- Pourquoi ? dit cette dernière. Cela fait bien un quart d'heure que Dawson est avec elle : il ne doit plus y avoir grand-chose qu'elle ne sache pas sur chacun des élèves de cette école... Et des professeurs... ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Ron, alors que Ginny s'avançait vers eux en compagnie de Viktor Krum.

Les yeux de Rita Skeeter s'allumèrent d'une lueur gourmande.

- Mais n'est-ce pas Viktor Krum que je vois arriver avec une charmante jeune fille à ses côtés...

- C'est le Professeur Krum ! corrigea Ron. Et la charmante jeune fille à ses côtés, c'est ma sœur... Alors faite attention à ce que vous racontez !

- Oui... Oui... fit Rita Skeeter en se tournant vers Hermione. Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Cela n'a pas été trop difficile d'avoir son petit ami comme professeur ? Ou devrai-je dire ex-petit ami... ?

Ron fixa Jezebel Dawson avec férocité et le sourire de Rita s'élargit, rendant plus minces encore ses lèvres fines. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hermione.

- Mais cela a du être plus difficile encore pour celui qui l'a remplacé, non ?

Nott toussota dans son poing, s'attirant l'intérêt de la journaliste.

- Sans compter qu'avoir un ancien champion de Quidditch pour professeur dans une matière aussi importante, cela n'a pas du être très _pratique_ tous les jours...

- Hé bien... commença Nott, un peu pris de court. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais prisé le Quidditch... l'engouement pour ce jeu – que d'aucuns appellent sport afin de lui donner sans doute une légitimité douteuse- me semble fort surfait. Cependant, il faut bien avouer que le professeur Krum ne manquait pas de _pratique_ en ce qui concerne les Forces du Mal...

Ron plissa les paupières. Rita Skeeter ne lui laissa pas le temps d'intervenir.

- Vraiment ? fit-elle. Je suppose que vous faites allusion à son appartenance aux troupes de mangemort d'Europe de l'Est...

- Ce n'est pas un secret, admit Nott. Toutefois, je dois ajouter qu'il semble que la lutte contre les forces du mal et le Quidditch soient intimement liés... quand on songe que c'est une partie de Quidditch qui a permis, entre autres choses je vous l'accorde, de contenir l'assaut des mangemorts sur Poudlard. Et puis...

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide sur Harry qui se mordait les lèvres, hésita, puis ramena son attention sur Rita Skeeter :

- C'est encore une feinte de Potter qui a permis de gagner le match sur le fil...

- Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda la voix rieuse de Ginny.

- De la manière dont Potter a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres... répondit Rita Skeeter. Car il est une question que se pose tout le monde. Comment un jeune homme dont les résultats scolaires sont relativement médiocres dans l'ensemble a-t-il pu vaincre celui qui possédait tant de pouvoirs maléfiques et puissants ?

- Je ne me doutais pas que tout le monde avait accès au dossier scolaire de Harry, se moqua Hermione tandis qu'Harry pâlissait un peu et que Ron bouillait de rage.

- Cela prouve qu'être le premier de la classe ne conduit pas forcément à un avenir brillant... continua Ellie. Je ne parle pas pour toi, Granger, naturellement.

- De toutes façons, on s'en fiche ! s'écria Colin Crivey. L'important c'est qu'il ait réussi, non ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de réussir, j'ai l'intention d'être heureux...

La voix de Dean passa presque inaperçue dans le concert de protestations. Le jeune homme s'éloigna à quelques pas, vers la stèle, avant de se détourner une fois de plus. Harry le suivit discrètement, heureux d'échapper aux questions indiscrètes de Rita Skeeter, qui s'attaquait à Viktor avec une gourmandise non dissimulée.

§

- Ça va ? demanda maladroitement Harry à Dean.

Dean haussa les épaules.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourra être heureux après ça ? questionna-t-il à son tour. Je croyais qu'on oublierait, mais je me trompais.

- Tu comptais oublier Seamus ? Oublier presque sept ans d'amitié et de bons moments ?

- Non, bien sûr que non... C'est impossible, d'ailleurs. Je ne le voudrais pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il haussa à nouveau une épaule, puis l'autre. Il sourit, comme pour lui-même.

- Je ne sais... Etre un homme heureux, peut-être...

- Oui... c'est ce que je répondrais aussi, si on me posait la question, approuva Harry.

- C'est pour ça que tu as choisi de devenir joueur de Quidditch ?

Harry fit une moue approbatrice :

- A présent que ma réputation de chasseur de mages-noirs-qui-veulent-devenir-maître-du-monde est assurée... Et puis on ne pourra pas m'accuser de bénéficier de passe-droits quand je serai dans les airs. Seul mon talent et mon travail m'ouvriront les portes de la gloire...

Dean secoua la tête :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu cherches ?

- Non... mais quitte à être célèbre autant que ce soit pour quelque chose dont je peux réellement m'attribuer le mérite. Et puis, c'est ce que j'aime. Plus que retourner aux études pendant encore trois ans.

- Ça n'empêchera pas les jaloux de prétendre qu'on t'a engagé sur ton nom.

- Je m'y attends. Et je sais que j'ai encore des progrès à faire pour arriver au niveau des meilleures équipes. Mais je sais que je peux le faire. S'il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis doué, c'est pour attraper le Vif, m'a dit Algie Londubat un jour. Et de tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, c'est bien la seule chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord à cent pour cent. Et toi ? Ça marche, tes projets de portraitiste ?

- Gerry Dennis m'a présenté au propriétaire de la boutique du Chemin de Traverse pendant les dernières vacances. Il veut bien me prendre pour apprenti.

- Tu vas bientôt devenir un peinte célèbre...

- Mmoui... Dean Thomas, le Gainsborough Sorcier... Ce serait chouette sur une carte de visite, n'est-ce pas ?

- En attendant, tu peux toujours venir habiter chez moi, à Londres. Je serai parti à l'automne, mais Ron et Neville occuperont la maison. Si tu ne crains pas qu'Hermione ne vous mène la vie dure...

- Merci, Harry. Mais la mère de Seamus m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un appartement. Elle a réellement insisté. Je crois que je vais accepter, au moins pour quelques mois. Mais je te rendrai visite, tu peux y compter.

- Comme tu veux, Dean. Tu seras le bienvenu. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on se retrouvait tous après-demain soir chez moi...

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde...

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulut quitter la place le premier, jusqu'à ce que Parvati vînt prévenir Harry que cet étourdi de Colin était en train de raconter à Rita Skeeter qu'il possédait une photo compromettante du Survivant et d'Ellie McGregor dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

Harry ne prit que le temps de remercier sa camarade, il fila vers le groupe pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Toutefois, les projets de Viktor Krum semblaient avoir supplanté les oaristys d'Harry Potter dans la hiérarchie des intérêts de Rita Skeeter. Le jeune Bulgare ne voulut confirmer que son départ de Poudlard, et démentit toute velléité d'abandon du Quidditch. Il se refusa à tout commentaire sur un éventuel retour en Bulgarie, où les adeptes du Maître des Ténèbres détenaient encore les rênes du pouvoir.

- On dit que l'annonce de la mort de Celui-qui-a-été-vaincu a poussé à la révolte ceux qui résistaient encore en Europe de l'Est, insista Rita Skeeter. Est-il vrai que votre tête est toujours mise à prix dans votre pays ? Quand je dis mise à prix, c'est une façon de parler, naturellement... Plus personne ne paiera pour votre mort, mais on imagine aisément que vos anciens amis de Durmstrang auront à cœur de vous faire payer votre traîtrise. Sans compter les opposants au régime de la terreur qui voient toujours en vous un ennemi à leur cause.

- Vous êtes mieux renseignée que moi, répondit Viktor assez froidement.

- Il est vrai que vous vous cachez derrière les murs de cette école depuis des mois, comment sauriez-vous ce qui se passe en Europe de l'Est ? gloussa la journaliste.

- Hé ! fit Ron rouge de colère. Il ne se cache pas !

- Non, il est en convalescence ! se fâcha également Ginny.

- Et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! renchérit Neville.

- Et entraîneur de Quidditch, accessoirement, ajouta Nott, avec un sourire.

- Et s'il voulait retourner dans son pays, Dumbledore se porterait garant pour lui ! ajouta Colin avec assurance.

- Oui mais ça n'empêcherait pas ces abrutis d'encagoulés d'en vouloir à sa peau, fit remarquer Ellie.

Viktor leva la main pour faire taire tout le monde.

- Merci, mes amis, mais le sort d'un ancien joueur de Quidditch exilé n'intéresse sûrement pas grand monde...

- Ne croyez pas cela, très cher... Je suis certaine que le monde entier serait curieux de savoir ce qui vous a fait entrer au service des adeptes du Maître des Ténèbres avant de changer d'avis. Avez-vous l'Impérium comme excuse, vous aussi ?

- Non, dit Viktor. Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mes amis s'enrôlaient dans l'armée des mangemorts. Ceux qui refusaient de suivre le courant étaient éliminés. On m'a fait comprendre que ma famille avait tout à gagner de mon adhésion aux idées du moment. J'ai obéi, voilà tout.

Rita Skeeter lui sourit :

- Il semblerait que votre sacrifice n'ait pas servi à grand-chose concernant vos parents. Votre père a été tué peu après votre arrivée à Durmstrang, n'est-ce pas. Et votre mère est morte juste avant la fin de la guerre. Je suppose que le chagrin de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son fils a été pour beaucoup dans son trépas.

- J'ignore tout des circonstances de sa mort, répondit Viktor un peu pâle. Et si vous voulez dire que je suis responsable de cela aussi...

- Oh ! bien sûr que non ! fit mine de s'offusquer Rita Skeeter. Personne ne souhaite la mort de ses parents. Mais il arrive qu'on se retrouve responsable de toute une série de morts parce qu'on n'a pas mesuré la portée de nos actes... Qu'en pensez-vous, monsieur Potter ?

Harry serra un peu les dents. Il vit le visage rubicond de Ron et se hâta de répondre avant que son ami n'explosât.

- J'en pense que tout le monde a à se reprocher des actes irréfléchis...

Hermione l'interrompit :

- Tu te trompes, Harry. Je suis persuadée que Madame Skeeter a toujours parfaitement mesuré la portée de ses actes et de ses paroles... devrais-je dire « écrits » ?

Rita Skeeter plissa ses paupières maquillées.

- Tu t'imagines que tu es plus intelligente que tout le monde, ma petite, grinça la femme.

- Elle l'est ! affirma Ron, avec autant de grondement dans la voix que Rita Skeeter.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas tout d'être intelligent ! Ce qui est important, c'est ce qu'on en fait.

- C'est ce que dit mon oncle, renchérit Neville.

- Votre oncle ? s'intéressa Rita.

- Ou plutôt mon grand oncle, corrigea Neville avec un petit sourire. Le professeur Londubat... Vous avez du le voir durant les audiences. Il représentait les élèves de Poudlard accusés d'être des mangemorts.

- Celui qu'Amélia Bones a surnommé l'avocat du diable ? Je croyais qu'il était Commandeur et qu'il faisait partie du corps des Aurors d'Elite...

- C'est bien lui... reconnut Neville.

- Il est donc professeur à Poudlard...

- Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard, ajouta Ellie McGregor sur un ton un peu pincé.

- C'est donc un ancien Serpentard...

- Ah ! non ! Un pur Gryffondor ! s'exclama Ron en riant.

- Quel curieux homme, murmura Rita Skeeter.

L'ensemble des jeunes gens hocha la tête, avec un sourire qui prouvait qu'ils ne donnaient pas à ces mots le même sens que la journaliste.

- Je suppose qu'il est aussi un grand ami de Dumbledore, tout comme la Secrétaire Déléguée à l'Education... renifla Rita Skeeter. Parce que je doute qu'une autre qu'Amélia Bones aurait apprécié qu'un professeur de Poudlard défende comme il l'a fait ceux qui ont participé à l'attaque de l'école. Après tout, il me semble que sa nièce est une élève de Poudlard et je doute qu'elle ait apprécié les risques que ces jeunes gens lui auront fait courir... D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est au nom de leur vieille amitié qu'elle n'a pas relevé Dumbledore de ses fonctions après les déplorables évènements de Yule.

- Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? s'étonna Harry alors qu'il sentait monter à son nez le picotement familier de la colère.

- Parce qu'il est responsable de tout ce qui a pu arriver ce jour-là. Toutes les morts de cette nuit auraient pu être évitées s'il avait fait preuve du plus élémentaire bon sens. Il suffisait de fermer l'école quelques jours avant les vacances... je ne crois pas que les élèves se seraient plaints de quelques jours de vacances de plus...

- Nous avons eu quelques jours de vacances en plus... rappela Harry, ironique.

- Vous pouvez rire, très cher ! Vous lui avez sauvé la mise, à votre vénéré directeur.

- Je crois surtout qu'il nous l'a sauvée à tous, fit Colin Crivey avec évidence. Non ? ajouta-t-il comme tous le regardaient sans rien dire.

Rita Skeeter pinça les lèvres.

- Sans doute... Mais ce n'était qu'un sursis pour Dumbledore.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Ron.

Hermione l'empêcha d'avancer vers Rita d'un geste de la main sur son épaule.

- Voyons, Trésor... N'as-tu pas entendu Dumbledore le préciser lui-même dans son discours inaugural. _Certains d'entre nous vont quitter définitivement Poudlard..._ par certains d'entre _vous..._

- Mais... fit Ginny. Ils ne peuvent pas renvoyer Dumbledore !

- Il n'est pas renvoyé, corrigea Hermione. Il s'en va de son plein gré.

- Oh ! bien sûr ! fit Rita Skeeter, à peine sarcastique. Sa vieille amie Amélia lui a laissé l'occasion de partir avec les honneurs...

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il souhaitait simplement prendre sa retraite ? demanda Théodore Nott avec désinvolture. Il en a largement l'âge. Et son protégé n'aura plus besoin de lui à présent...

Harry lui rendit le sourire moqueur que Nott lui adressait.

- Il lui reste le Magenmagot, fit Ellie.

- Pffft ! fit Ron. De toutes façons, il s'en fiche, pouvu...

- Qu'on ne retire pas sa carte des Chocogrenouilles ! se mit à rire l'ensemble des jeunes gens sous l'œil un peu réticent de Rita Skeeter.

- Il semble que la mise à l'écart du Directeur révéré de Poudlard ne cause pas grand émoi parmi ses élèves, reprit-elle sur le ton de la dictée. Sa réputation serait-elle usurpée et aurait-on exagéré l'attachement que ces derniers pouvaient avoir pour lui ?

- Nullement ! la coupa Hermione, en s'adressant sur le même ton à la plume à papote qui grattait le parchemin sans discontinuer. Mais plus encore qu'à un homme, c'est à leur école que les élèves sont attachés. Ils l'ont prouvé cet hiver en la défendant contre ceux qui voulaient voir détruit tout ce qu'elle représente. Le professeur Dumbledore sait bien que nous sommes tous appelés à quitter la scène un jour. Il laisse Poudlard entre de bonnes mains. La rentrée prochaine verra de nouvelles mutations : de nouveaux professeurs, de nouveaux directeurs de Maisons, une nouvelle organisation, de nouvelles alliances... une implication nouvelle de tous les élèves. Poudlard change et c'est normal. Il faut s'adapter si on veut survivre.

- Et le professeur Dumbledore sait qu'il fait partie du passé, ajouta Harry. Il me l'a souvent dit. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre à l'époque, mais je crois que je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire à présent quand il prétendait qu'il fallait savoir renoncer à certaines choses pour les voir évoluer et évoluer soi-même.

Ellie McGregor se rapprocha de lui.

- Tant que tu ne renonces pas à moi...

Il se mit à rire et posa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- De toutes façons, conclut Neville, je doute fort que Dumbledore se laisse mettre à l'écart, s'il ne l'a pas décidé de lui-même.

Il donna un coup de tête en direction du perron où le Directeur paraissait en grande conversation tout à fait amicale avec Amélia Bones et Rory McGregor.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très fâchés, en effet, commenta Nott.

- Qui sont les jeunes gens en compagnie de Madame Bones ? demanda Rita Skeeter.

- Susan, sa nièce, s'empressa de répondre Jezebel Dawson. Et Justin Finch-Fletchey le fiancé de Susan.

- Finch-Fletchey... Finch-Fletchey... chercha Rita. Un jeune sorcier issu d'une famille de la bonne société moldue... Ho oui ! je me souviens maintenant. Ces fiançailles ont fait grand bruit cet automne.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Ron.

- Dans les sphères de la bonne société sorcière, oui... poursuivit la journaliste qui ne quittait pas des yeux Amélia Bones sur le perron. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, les adeptes de Vous-savez-qui étaient encore nombreux à œuvrer sous cape. Cela a failli coûter à Madame Bones sa place de Secrétaire Déléguée à l'Education... Un moldu dans les affaires de l'Education, vous imaginez ce que cela aurait donné !

- Qu'est-ce que cela aurait donné ? demanda Colin un peu sèchement.

- Justin est un sorcier ! appuya Ron.

- Et qu'est-ce qui a donné l'avantage à Madame Bones ? questionna Nott.

- Je suppose que Dumbledore a joué de son crédit auprès du Ministre de la Magie, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, insinua Rita Skeeter.

Et avant que Harry eût le temps de s'insurger contre cette calomnie flagrante, Ellie éclata de rire.

- Oui ! Sûrement ! C'est pourquoi elle s'empresse de le remercier en le mettant au chômage !

Rita Skeeter fixa son regard sur elle.

- Miss McGregor... je suppose que votre père voit d'un très bon œil votre relation avec Harry Potter. Cela doit être bon pour les affaires d'avoir un héros dans la famille.

Harry manqua s'étouffer, à la fois par un fou rire en songeant à sa propre famille qui se serait passé de l'avoir pour héros, et parce que prétendre qu'il faisait partie de la famille McGregor était tout de même bien prématuré. Ellie, cependant, ne se troubla pas pour répondre.

- Les affaires de mon père n'ont nullement besoin d'un quelconque héros pour se porter le mieux du monde. De plus, mon père ne se mêle pas de ma vie privée. Je dois dire cependant que ma mère est très impressionnée. Je crois qu'elle est littéralement sous le charme. Et mes cousines de France ont hâte de rejoindre l'Ecosse pour les vacances. Elles meurent d'envie d'être présentées au célèbre Harry Potter, tueur de Mages Noirs, et Sauveur du Monde...

- Ellie ! gronda Harry, gêné.

- Hé bien... railla Rita Skeeter. Votre agenda de l'été va être très chargé, très cher. Tout le monde va vouloir s'arracher votre présence...

- J'ai déjà des projets ! répondit Harry. Et je ne donne pas d'interviewes ! s'emporta-t-il, comme Rita s'avançait vers lui.

Elle se désintéressa d'ailleurs presque aussitôt de lui car un homme saluait Dumbledore et Amélia Bones.

- Ah ! Ça par exemple ! s'exclama-t-elle. N'est-ce pas Barnabas Wisdom, le chef du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges de Ste Mangouste...

- En effet, acquiesça Hermione. C'est bien lui. Un homme charmant. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a présenté à son arrivée à Poudlard à midi...

- Que vient-il faire ici ? s'interrogea Rita.

- Il est membre du Conseil d'Administration, ne le savez-vous pas ? se moqua légèrement Hermione.

- Oui... oui... Bien sûr que je le sais... répondit Rita Skeeter un peu brusquement. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas le voir ici après sa mise en cause dans les affaires d'enlèvement à Ste Mangouste...

- Heu... fit Neville, sarcastique. C'est lui qui a été enlevé et séquestré, Madame Skeeter.

- Mmmoui... C'est ce qu'il a raconté à la Commission d'Enquête. Mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup souffert de son prétendu enlèvement par les mangermorts.

- Ils avaient besoin de lui, insista Neville. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à lui faire de mal.

- Surtout s'il n'a pas montré grande résistance... insista aussi la journaliste qui fixait le guérisseur de Ste Mangouste de ses petits yeux calculateurs.

Neville s'énerva un peu :

- C'est un guérisseur après tout. Il a prêté serment de soigner ceux qui nécessitent des soins. Mon oncle m'a dit qu'il était enfermé avec des blessés dans les sous-sols d'une ancienne fabrique de balais. Il s'est rendu compte que la marque sur le poignet de ses patients avait disparu et il a cherché à fuir quand il a compris que ceux qui étaient partis la veille ne reviendraient pas.

Rita Skeeter l'interrompit d'un sourire froid :

- Vous avez sans doute raison, Monsieur Londubat : Barnabas Wisdom a la chance d'être un guérisseur réputé. On pardonne plus facilement à ceux dont on a besoin. Le vieil Ollivander aussi a bénéficié d'un non-lieu. Au grand dam des autres fabricants de baguettes, il faut bien le dire.

- C'est le meilleur, soupira Ron.

Il serrait sa baguette dans sa poche et échangea un regard avec Hermione qui haussa les épaules.

- La Commission d'Enquête a blanchi tous ceux qui avaient du quitter leur emploi pour se cacher des mangemorts, reprit Neville. Les témoignages de Fred et George Weasley, responsables de la Brigade Anonyme, ont innocenté tous ceux qui les avaient rejoints.

- Ça , c'est vite dit ! grimaça Ginny.

- Toujours pas de bonnes nouvelles pour Gerry ? demanda Ellie.

- Oh... ça va... fit Ginny. La Commission d'Enquête l'a innocenté, mais le Ministère traîne les pieds pour le réintégrer.

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'inquiéta Neville. Terry Higgs n'a pas attendu pour retrouver son poste à Ste Mangouste. Il faisait partie lui aussi de ceux qui ont du se cacher peu avant les vacances de Noël et il est passé en Commission. Je croyais que Dumbledore avait témoigné pour Gerry.

- Il l'a fait ! soupira Ginny. Mais il semble que le Ministère a davantage _besoin _de guérisseurs que d'assistants Langues de Plomb.

- Ça va s'arranger, assura Hermione.

- J'en suis sûre, approuva Ginny avec un sourire. Il aurait aimé se trouver là cet après midi, mais il garde la boutique des jumeaux. Il travaille pour eux en attendant de retrouver son poste.

- Il sera là après-demain soir ? demanda Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête.

Un silence suivit qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise. Sur le perron, Dumbledore et Rory McGregor se séparaient d'Amélia Bones et Barnabas Wisdom.

- Ils viennent par ici, constata Nott avec un coup d'œil ironique à Harry.

- En effet...

Rita Skeeter rangea sa plume. Elle fit un sourire pincé à l'assistance.

- Jeunes gens, je vous souhaite bonne chance... Monsieur Potter, nous nous reverrons...

- Je ne pense pas, non...

Elle lui sourit plus largement.

- Et plus tôt que vous que vous ne le croyez, ajouta-t-elle. Miss Dawson... vous voulez bien me servir de guide je vous prie ?

§

Elle s'éloigna comme Dumbledore et Rory McGregor s'arrêtaient au bas des marches pour saluer les Weasley. Colin prit une dernière photo du groupe avant de se sauver à leur suite. Il rappela aux Préfets qu'il les attendait sur les marches de l'escalier un peu plus tard, et aux Gryffondor qu'ils avaient rendez-vous dans leur salle commune avant de descendre pour le bal donné en l'honneur des lauréats. Lavande partit avec lui, afin de rejoindre les Patil et Dean.

Théodore Nott s'apprêtait à prendre congé lui aussi quand Dumbledore et Rory McGregor s'avancèrent jusqu'aux jeunes gens.

- Monsieur Nott ! l'interpella le directeur. Ne vous sauvez pas, je vous prie. Je suis certain que Monsieur McGregor serait heureux qu'on lui présente les camarades de sa fille. Rory, vous connaissez Harry Potter, bien sûr.

Rory McGregor salua d'un signe de tête et Harry lâcha la main d'Ellie.

- Ainsi que Ronald et Ginny Weasley, et Hermione Granger, il me semble.

- Bonjour, Monsieur McGregor, sourit Hermione en lui tendant la main. Comment allez-vous ?

- Voici, Neville Londubat. Vous avez au moins entendu parler de lui, je présume.

Monsieur McGregor serra la main de Neville et se tourna vers Théodore Nott.

- Monsieur Nott, donc... dit-il sans se départir de son air sérieux. J'ai longuement entendu parler de vous.

Nott jeta un regard incertain vers Ellie. Il se contenta de serrer la main que le père de sa camarade lui tendait.

- Ainsi vous êtes des amis d'Ellen...

Nott eut un sourire un peu crispé :

- Ami... C'est beaucoup dire, Monsieur. Mais j'ai l'honneur de faire partie du cercle restreint de ses relations...

Ellie lui adressa une grimace tandis que son père approuvait d'un sourire.

- Ellen a toujours été très sélective. Et je dois dire que, si ses critères parfois me semblent un peu étranges, elle se trompe rarement sur les gens.

Ginny toussota, alors que Harry sentait le rouge monter à ses joues et que Ron baissait la tête sans savoir comment il devait prendre cette réflexion.

- Tu m'as toujours dit qu'il ne fallait juger les gens ni sur leur mine ni sur leur nom, papa, intervint Ellie.

- Et Quentin ajoutait : ni sur la couleur de leur Maison ! admit Rory McGregor.

Il revint vers Nott.

- Le professeur Dumbledore me disait que vous étiez un brillant élève, avec de grandes qualités de discrétion et des connaissances en magie noire également.

Nott ne put retenir un instant de crispation.

- Théodore a obtenu son diplôme avec des notes optimales en Sortilège, renchérit Dumbledore. Le professeur Flitwick vous confirmera que sa science des contresorts dépasse de loin celle d'un élève de Septième Année. Vous connaissez, Gervase Vector, Rory, vous savez combien il est exigeant avec ses étudiants. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur notre jeune ami. Quant à ses connaissances en magie noire, elles seraient fort utiles dans le cadre d'un emploi de conjureur de sorts.

Nott leva un regard étonné vers Dumbledore.

- Ce jeune homme a peut-être d'autres projets, professeur... fit McGregor avec un sourire en coin.

Il interrogea Nott d'un signe de tête.

- Heu... répondit Nott. Je comptais proposer mes services au Ministère ou à Gringotts... Mais je dois dire que porter le nom de Nott et les couleurs de Serpentard n'est pas l'idéal en ce moment. Tout le monde n'a pas la largeur d'esprit de votre fille, Monsieur... ou de ses amis, ajouta-t-il sans sourire sur un regard aux Gryffondor.

- On m'a dit que vous étiez une personne assez fière, Monsieur Nott, reprit McGregor. C'est une chose que j'approuve. Mais votre fierté vous empêcherait-elle de vous trouver mardi prochain à seize heures dans le hall de Gringott's ?

Théodore Nott pâlit quelque peu.

- Je ne le pense pas, Monsieur...

- Dans ce cas, vous m'y trouverez. A seize heures précises. J'ai rendez-vous avec Ragnok. Ne soyez pas en retard, les gobelins sont des gens très pointilleux et exigeants.

Nott remercia d'un signe de tête.

- J'y serai. C'est fort aimable à vous, Monsieur, de me recommander...

- Ragnok me doit quelques services, et il espère me voir revenir au comité de gestion conjoint de la banque. Il acceptera de vous recevoir et de vous écouter par égards pour moi, Monsieur Nott. Mais si vous lui déplaisez, il ne vous l'enverra pas dire. Il déteste l'obséquiosité. L'ambition ne le gêne pas, pour autant que celui qui en fait preuve ait les moyens de ses prétentions. L'intérêt de Gringott's est tout ce qu'il vise, souvenez-vous en.

Théodore hocha la tête.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour suivre vos conseils. Merci, Monsieur.

Son regard s'attarda vers Dumbledore qui se contenta d'un clignement de paupières avant d'enchaîner avec enthousiasme sur des félicitations qu'il réitéra à Ron et Neville pour l'obtention des ASPIC nécessaires à l'inscription au concours d'Auror du mois de septembre suivant.

- Auror ? s'étonna Ellie. Je croyais que tu voulais devenir apothicaire...

Neville rougit un peu.

- Oui... Je sais... Mais... finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de mener l'enquête... Si j'arrive à devenir Auror, je pourrais également exercer mes talents d'apothicaire. Et si ça ne marche pas, je pourrais toujours revenir sur ma décision. Les sélections pour entrer à Ste Mangouste ont lieu en octobre, j'ai le temps de voir.

- Ce serait bien que tu réussisses l'entrée chez les Aurors, soupira Ron. Puisque Harry me lâche...

- Ce serait bien que tu réussisses toi-même ton entrée chez les Aurors ! nargua Ginny.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Ron qui fit une grimace à sa sœur. Heureusement, Dumbledore détourna l'attention de chacun vers Harry.

- Il est vrai qu'Harry a choisi une autre carrière ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Minerva m'a appris que tu avais signé avec les Pies de Montrose.

- Ce n'est pas officiel encore, Monsieur, répondit Harry en rougissant. Mais la semaine prochaine, à cette heure, ce sera fait.

- Les Pies de Montrose... répéta Rory McGregor. Je m'étais laissé dire que vous hésitiez entre le Club de Flaquemare et les Frelons de Wimbourne...

- J'ai été contacté par eux également, admit Harry.

- Ce sont de meilleures équipes que celle des Pies... Ils ont eu leur heure de gloire et personne ne peut leur disputer le titre d'équipe au plus grand nombre de victoires, mais depuis une vingtaine d'années on peut dire qu'ils brillent par leur absence dans le haut du classement de la Ligue. Je le dis d'autant plus volontiers que j'ai longtemps été l'un de leur plus fervents supporters...

Harry sourit. Imaginer le père d'Ellie en fervent supporter de quoi que fût était assez drôle. Davantage que de réaliser que Rory McGregor s'intéressait dans l'ombre à ses projets de carrière.

- En effet, mais...

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Je suis peut-être un héros pour certaines personnes, mais d'autres m'attendent au tournant. A présent que la page Voldemort est tournée, il me faut faire mes preuves ailleurs. Les Pies ne sont pas une mauvaise équipe. Un attrapeur habile peut se faire un nom chez eux, plus facilement que dans une autre équipe avec de brillants joueurs.

- Je savais bien que tu cherchais la gloire ! se moqua Ellie.

- Fallait choisir les Canons de Chudley, dans ce cas ! renchérit Ginny. Tout le mérite des victoires te serait revenu !

- Ce n'est pas tant la gloire que je cherche, mais montrer que si on m'a choisi pour mon nom, c'est à mon seul talent que je dois le poste que j'occupe.

- Vous aurez sans doute à le prouver à vos propres coéquipiers... fit remarquer Rory McGregor.

- Je m'y attends. Mais j'ai l'habitude, Monsieur.

- Vous m'avez l'air de savoir ce que vous voulez...

- Disons qu'à force de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'on ne veut pas, on finit par savoir ce qu'on veut. Je sais que je ne pourrai éviter certaines choses. Autant les tourner à mon avantage.

- Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi les Pies de Montrose ?

- Hé bien... mettons que je n'aime pas les victoires trop faciles... Et puis, je crois que l'Ecosse me manquerait...

- Oh ! fit Nott avec un sourire malicieux. Tu veux dire que ton choix a été dicté par des raisons sentimentales ?

- Mélanger les sentiments et les affaires n'est pas forcément une bonne chose, prévint McGregor.

Harry haussa une épaule sur un regard narquois à Nott.

- C'est juste, mais cela ne m'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à présent, de suivre mon cœur dans les choix importants de ma vie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore qui lui sourit. Ron toussota dans son poing.

- Tu es sûr que personne ne t'a incité à rester en Ecosse ? demanda-t-il.

- Hé ! Weasley ! fit Ellie. Aie le courage de tes opinions ! Si tu penses que c'est moi qui aie obligé Harry à choisir Montrose plutôt qu'un autre club, tu te trompes ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait préféré le Quidditch aux Aurors.

- Je voulais que le professeur McGonagall soit la première à en être informée. Elle s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour me permettre de prétendre à devenir Auror. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit déçue en l'apprenant par un autre que moi.

- Minerva n'est aucunement désappointée par ton choix, Harry, voulut le rassurer Dumbledore.

- Je le sais, lui sourit Harry. Elle aurait simplement espéré me voir choisir une équipe plus... efficace.

- Les Pies le seront dès la saison prochaine ! assura Neville avec conviction. Ils gagneront la coupe de la Ligue comme les Phénix de Poudlard ont gagné le championnat. Même si c'était un championnat un peu... heu... particulier.

- Merci de ta confiance, Neville. Je sais que tu seras le premier de mes supporters.

- Ha non ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ellie, Ron et Ginny. Le premier supporter, c'est moi !

Rory McGregor se tourna vers Viktor Krum, un peu à l'écart.

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Monsieur Krum ? Quel conseil donneriez-vous à notre ami Potter ? Vous avez été dans son cas. Le plus jeune attrapeur qui ait évolué en équipe nationale, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez encore à l'école quand vous jouiez dans l'équipe de Bulgarie.

- Je jouais dans l'équipe première de Durmstrang, en effet... répondit Viktor, un peu stupéfait qu'un homme tel que Rory McGregor s'intéressât à lui. C'est comme cela que j'ai été sélectionné dans l'équipe nationale. J'ai bénéficié d'un régime un peu spécial grâce au directeur de l'école qui me permettait de quitter Durmstrang pour m'entraîner ainsi que lors des matchs internationaux. C'était bien. Même si parfois les autres joueurs me faisaient sentir que je n'étais pas tout à fait de leur monde. Il y a des jalousies qu'on suscite sans le vouloir, ni même le savoir. Et même au sein de sa propre équipe, alors qu'on fait de son mieux pour trouver sa place sans déranger personne.

- Ha ! soupira Dumbledore. J'ai toujours dit que la vie était une partie de Quidditch. Il y a des bons et des mauvais joueurs ; on essaie de marquer des buts et d'autres essaient de nous en empêcher ; on poursuit des rêves, et parfois on attrape le Vif... En essayant d'éviter les cognards de la vie.

- J'ignorais que vous étiez poète, professeur Dumbledore... fit remarquer McGregor, avec le même petit sourire en coin que sa fille.

- Ce n'est pas de moi, Rory... du moins en ce qui concerne les cognards.

- D'un amateur de Quidditch, pour le moins, alors... ne voulut pas être en reste le père d'Ellie.

- D'un bâtisseur de Forteresse, Rory... d'un bâtisseur, répondit Dumbledore. Et vous savez quelle admiration j'ai pour ceux qui bâtissent, et plus encore pour ceux qui reconstruisent.

§

Il laissa glisser le regard sur les jeunes gens, s'attardant sur Ellie et un peu plus sur Viktor, puis le reposa sur Harry.

- A propos de reconstruire, Harry... As-tu des nouvelles de ta tante ?

- Elle va bien. Elle a retrouvé sa maison et ses habitudes. Elle a arraché à sa belle-sœur ses droits sur l'entreprise de son défunt mari et casé son fils, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Il a des droits sur l'affaire de son père, lui aussi... dit Dumbledore. Naturellement ce ne serait pas un service à leur rendre, ni au garçon ni à l'affaire...

- Marge a finalement conclu comme vous, Monsieur, reprit Harry. Et puis, Duddley est son seul neveu. Il héritera aussi de son chenil. Elle a décidé de faire quelque chose de cet abruti. Elle l'a mis à l'usine. Il monte des perceuses toute la journée. Et il prend des cours du soir pour rattraper son retard scolaire. Et quand sa tante aura décidé qu'il ne coulera pas la boutique rien qu'en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil directorial, elle envisagera de lui enseigner les rudiments du management d'entreprise. Il a bien essayé de se révolter contre ces mesures, mais sa tante a été intraitable.

- C'est une bonne chose pour lui... approuva Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Krum :

- Et vous, Viktor, vos préparatifs avancent-ils comme vous le souhaitez ? Êtes-vous prêt pour ce qui vous attend ?

- Je ne le crois pas, Professeur... Mais je sais à présent que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai capable de le surmonter. C'est l'avantage quand on a touché le fond : on ne peut tomber plus bas. Je ne peux rentrer encore librement dans mon pays, mais je m'en rapproche. Charlie Weasley sera avec moi en Roumanie. Je ne serai pas seul. J'espère pouvoir retrouver la confiance de mes compatriotes comme vous m'avez gardé la vôtre.

- Charlie ne laissera personne te faire de mal, assura Ron. Et le premier qui douterait de toi, il saura vite lui dire sa façon de penser.

Il leva les poings, qu'Hermione lui fit baisser aussitôt.

- Je suppose que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vont se rendre en Europe de l'Est pour aider à la reconstruction des pays touchés par la folie des mangemorts, dit-elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

- Nous avons appris que certains mangemorts disparus après la bataille de Poudlard ont été vus sur le Continent. Ils vont chercher à se réfugier là où ils pensent encore trouver des adeptes. Le Ministère envoie des Aurors pour assurer leur capture.

- En fait, devina Ginny, Charlie ne retourne pas auprès de ses dragons, il va servir de relais pour les Aurors auprès des résistants, c'est cela ? Et Tonks l'accompagne non seulement en tant qu'Auror, mais aussi en tant que membre de l'Ordre.

- Et surtout parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir sans elle, affirma Ron. Maman non plus n'est pas ravie de ce départ. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Charlie repart, ou parce que Tonks part avec lui.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude :

- Ron !

Dumbledore se mit à rire. Il montra le chemin du retour à Rory McGregor.

- Ellie, interpella celui-ci avant de quitter les jeunes gens, je sais que la compagnie de tes amis t'est plus agréable que celle de tes vieux parents, mais ta mère a quelque chose pour toi. Tâche de la voir en privé avant que nous partions.

Viktor Krum prit congé également et suivit Dumbledore et McGregor. Neville décida dans un soupir qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre sa grand-mère.

- Tu viens après demain ? insista Ginny auprès du jeune homme.

- Naturellement ! fit mine de s'offusquer Neville.

- Luna sera là ? demanda Harry.

Neville secoua la tête, un peu désappointé.

- Non, annonça-t-il. Elle s'en va dès le lendemain matin de très bonne heure pour la Suède...

- Les Ronflaks Cornus... laissa échapper Hermione.

- Oui ! soupira Neville.

- Je pensais que les évènements de cet hiver avaient creusé un gouffre dans les finances du Chicaneur ! dit Ron.

- La Gazette a vendu pas mal d'exemplaires avec les articles de Rita Skeeter sur les procès. Pour remercier le Chicaneur d'avoir prêté ses rotatives et ses locaux cet automne, elle finance l'expédition.

- C'est vraiment généreux ! s'exclama Ron.

- Tu parles ! se moqua Ellie. La Gazette balance quelques milliers de gallions et elle a une paix royale ! Le Chicaneur ne lui fera aucune concurrence ! qu'il trouve ses Ronflaks ou qu'il ne les trouve pas ! En attendant, toutes les nouvelles tombent dans son escarcelles durant au moins deux mois !

Neville hocha la tête d'un air désolé. Il leva les bras et les laissa retomber en soupirant encore. Il reprit son chemin vers le château. Nott proposa de l'accompagner.

§

Harry les laissa faire quelques pas, puis il les rattrapa :

- Nott, attends...

Nott s'arrêta. Neville préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- On se retrouve tous après demain, chez moi... dit Harry. Tu seras le bienvenu.

Un instant sans réaction, Théodore Nott secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas de tes amis, Potter.

- Je le sais, répondit Harry. Mais on n'est pas obligés d'être ennemis pour autant.

- Je n'ai rien contre toi, admit Nott. Mais nous ne serons jamais du même bord.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

- La trêve est finie, alors ?

Nott se mit à rire, discrètement.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de guerre entre nous. Notre alliance a pris fin, c'est tout. Qui sait, peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous battre encore côte à côte ?

Harry eut une grimace dubitative qui fit sourire Théodore Nott.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ? demanda Harry.

- La même chose que toi, Potter... Profiter de la protection que m'offre Rory McGregor pour me refaire un nom. Tout reconstruire en somme.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Ministère t'avait rendu les biens qui avaient été confisqués à ton père lors de son arrestation.

- Tu es bien informé... Mais j'ai mis en vente la maison. Je n'y retournerai pas. Je n'y ai pas de bons souvenirs. J'espère en tirer assez pour me permettre de m'installer ailleurs que chez la veuve de mon oncle. Les biens d'un ancien mangemort ne font pas recette en ce moment. Mais je ne me plains pas, Potter. J'ai tout de même plus de chance que ton ami Bulgare. Ou même que ce pauvre Crabbe... Ce n'était déjà pas une lumière, mais la nuit de Yule a eu raison des dernières chandelles. Je me demande ce que Malefoy avait en tête en lui envoyant ce sortilège d'émousse-méninges... Il est vrai que Drago a toujours eu un sens de l'humour déplorable.

Harry approuva d'un haussement des sourcils.

- Je crois que le professeur Londubat l'a recommandé auprès de l'une de ses connaissances...

- En effet, reconnut Nott. Une fabrique de balais... il y a de l'avenir dans la branche depuis la destruction des ateliers cet hiver. Il y a casé Archer et Crabbe. Archer comme enchanteur et Crabbe comme veilleur de nuit.

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Justin aussi a été engagé comme enchanteur dans le même atelier.

- Je croyais qu'il avait hérité des affaires de ses parents moldus...

- Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une situation assez respectable pour entrer dans la famille Bones...

- Le mariage est toujours d'actualité ?

- Il semblerait aussi... Et qu'en est-il de Goyle ?

- Une équipe de Quidditch veut le recruter comme batteur... mais j'avoue que j'ai oublié laquelle... Ce serait drôle, Potter, que vous vous retrouviez tous les deux à jouer dans l'équipe nationale.

- Si c'était une des conditions pour que je fasse partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, je signe des deux mains, Nott...

Nott se remit à rire.

- Tu es un drôle de type, Potter...

- Je sais... Pour après demain, si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à te rendre au 12 square Grimmaurd à Londres. Ne sonne pas, la porte sera ouverte. Donne ton nom à l'Elfe qui te recevra si je ne suis pas dans le hall.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Potter. Mais merci quand même.

Il hésita à repartir. Harry balançait lui aussi. Ils tendirent la main en même temps.

- Bonne chance, Potter.

- A toi aussi, Nott.

Ils se serrèrent la main rapidement et Nott rattrapa Neville qui l'attendait.

§

Ron s'avança vers Harry.

- Tu l'as invité ? demanda-t-il.

- Il a refusé, répondit Harry.

- C'était couru, fit Ginny sur un haussement d'épaules.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Tu croyais qu'il suffirait qu'il porte un badge de Préfet pour retrouver l'estime des autres Serpentard ?

- Il s'en fiche ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est ce que tu crois, mon cœur... soupira Hermione en tentant de reboutonner le col de la robe de Ron.

Il la repoussa.

- Laisse ce col tranquille ! grommela-t-il. La cérémonie est terminée ! J'ai droit à un peu de répit avant les grimaces de ce soir !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Ron, mais je doute que ta mère partage nos avis.

- Je m'en fiche ! grogna Ron.

Mais il laissa Hermione refermer son col alors que Molly et Arthur s'avançaient lentement vers eux, main dans la main.

- C'est le moment, Ronnie ! fit Ginny. Ils ont l'air d'humeur romantique. Profites-en pour leur parler de tes vacances en France avec Hermione.

- Vous partez en France ? s'étonna Ellie. Vous allez où ?

- Dans la famille de Fleur. Elle nous a invités, répondit Hermione.

- Dans un chalet perdu en pleine montagne... dans une ancienne station de ski, charmante au demeurant, tombée en désuétude, précisa Ginny avec l'accent précieux de sa future belle-sœur.

Harry retint un rire.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la montagne, dit-il à Hermione.

- Ce sont les sports d'hiver que je n'aime pas, riposta Hermione. Et au mois de juillet on ne peut décemment pas parler de sports d'hiver, Harry...

- C'est totalement indécent, même ! renchérit Ellie. Je ne veux même pas imaginer. Et vous partez quand ?

- Après le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

- Avec eux ?

- Ça va pas ta tête ? Hagrid nous prête la moto d'Harry... Heu... Si Harry est d'accord...

- Tu crois que c'est prudent ? Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois où tu as voulu conduire une machine moldue trafiquée ?

§

Ron n'eut pas le temps de répondre, non seulement ses parents se rapprochaient inexorablement, mais les jumeaux les talonnaient.

- Pas un mot ! intima-t-il sur un ton féroce.

Cependant, George, essoufflé, rejoignait Arthur et Molly.

- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton miroir ? Charlie essaie de te joindre depuis une demi-heure ! Percy a appelé...

Un cri de Molly lui coupa la parole.

- Arthur ! Le bébé ! Il faut partir immédiatement ! Pénélope va avoir besoin de moi !

George sortit son miroir. Fred se précipita pour regarder dans la glace par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

- Trop tard ! s'écria-t-il.

Molly manqua d'air.

- Le bébé est là ! annonça George.

- Déjà ? fit Ginny. Par Merlin ! Aussi à cheval sur l'horaire que son père !

- C'est une fille ! poursuivit Fred. Mathilda ! Mathilda Weasley !

- Et elle est rousse ! s'écria George dans un geste de victoire. Bill me doit trois gallions !

- Est-ce que Pénélope va bien ? demanda Arthur. Dit à Charlie qu'on arrive... dès qu'on aura réanimé votre mère !

Il se précipita vers sa femme qui s'écroula sur son épaule en sanglotant. George rangea son miroir et Fred vint embrasser sa mère.

- Remets-toi, grand-mère ! C'est pas si grave. Et avec l'épidémie de mariage qui frappe la famille, ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série !

Molly essuya ses yeux et moucha son nez dans le mouchoir d'Arthur.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'assagir, Freddie, conseilla-t-elle. Pour te trouver une petite amie et suivre l'exemple de tes frères.

Fred éclata de rire.

- Merci bien ! Je suis la honte de la famille et j'en suis fier !

- Dites à Percy et Pénélope combien nous sommes heureux pour eux, intervint Hermione.

- Et embrassez le bébé pour moi ! ajouta Ginny.

- Maman, Hermione et moi nous partons en France pour les vacances, dit Ron.

Molly prit une grande inspiration, épongea ses yeux encore une fois, et soupira.

- Tu as un concours à préparer, Ron.

- J'y veillerai, Molly... assura Hermione.

- Je le sais, ma chérie... répondit Molly en lui tapotant la joue. Allons-y, Arthur, ma petite fille nous attend... Prenons congé auprès du professeur Dumbledore et hâtons-nous de sortir de l'enceinte.

- Tu es sûre que tu es en état de transplaner, ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Arthur.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, s'exclama Molly avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Elle repartit vers le perron, suivie par un Arthur un peu anxieux.

- Je n'ai jamais vue maman plus émue ! dit Fred avec un sérieux qui étonna tout le monde.

- Sauf le jour où Ron a obtenu son badge de préfet, dit Ginny.

- Attends qu'elle réalise ce que son Ronnie Chéri vient de lui dire, termina George. Au fait, c'était bien joué, Ron. Tu fais des progrès.

Fred passa à côté de son frère et mit son bras autour de son cou :

- Notre influence bénéfique commence à se faire sentir... Profiter d'un moment de vulnérabilité de maman pour lui soutirer l'autorisation d'emmener ta Harpie en lune de miel, c'était très fort.

Ron débarrassa son épaule du bras de son frère :

- Je n'ai rien soutiré à maman, et surtout pas une autorisation. De plus, on ne part pas en lune de miel.

- Non, c'est juste un voyage d'étude, gloussa Ginny.

- Avec Hermione, pourrait-il en être autrement... ? fit mine de soupirer Fred.

Ron mit son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour l'attirer à lui.

- Premièrement, Hermione n'est pas une Harpie, ni un Graphorn, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre... Deuxièmement, même si cela était, ce serait_ ma_ Harpie, _mon_ Graphorn ou _mon_ quoi que ce soit d'autre. Troisièmement, tout le monde sait que si j'ai eu mes ASPIC c'est grâce à elle, alors ce n'est pas la peine de revenir là-dessus – et tu ferais bien de te faire tout petit sur ce coup-là, Harry, parce que tu n'es pas loin derrière moi- Et si j'ai mon concours pour être Auror, ce sera aussi grâce à elle, parce que je sais qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je sache par cœur chaque mot de ce fichu programme. Et ça me va parfaitement. Quatrièmement, vous n'êtes que des jaloux.

Il prit un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et conclut :

- Et voilà ! Je me fiche de tout ce que vous pourrez dire ! Tu viens, Hony... Ce doit être l'heure de la promenade de Pattenrond. Et il faut que je mette la main sur Colin et son appareil photo. Je veux une photo de nous deux, pour mettre sur mon bureau au Ministère, quand je serai Auror

Il défia ses frères du regard, sourit à Ginny et fit un signe d'au revoir à Harry et Ellie, qui cachaient mal leur fou rire. Il prit la main d'Hermione et commença à quitter la compagnie.

- Au fait, Harry, fit-il sur un ton anodin. Tu l'as avertie ?

- De quoi devrait-il m'avertir ? éclata de rire Ellie.

- Au sujet des douze enfants que tu comptes lui faire un jour ?

- Quoi ? firent George et Fred dans un superbe ensemble.

Ginny manqua s'étouffer de rire.

- Mais quels douze enfants ? demanda Ellie, son fou rire un peu calmé.

- Laisse tomber ! grogna Harry.

- On veut savoir ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux.

Ginny leur fit signe de la suivre :

- Je vais vous raconter, promit-elle. Mais avant parlons de la commission que vous me devez sur les ventes de vos articles de Farces et Attrapes ! Vous avez un arriéré d'impayés depuis le mois de novembre dernier...

- Non ! pas possible ! s'exclama Fred.

- En fait, depuis janvier, Ginny... Parce qu'en décembre, nous n'avons pas vendu grand-chose à Poudlard...

- Sans doute, mais vous vous êtes rattrapé depuis... Alors, je veux mon argent ! Gerry et moi avons des projets et il nous faut de l'argent. Vu que vous lui payez un salaire de misère, vous avez les moyens de payer mes services au taux convenu.

- C'est quoi, ces projets avec Dennis ? demanda Fred.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Tu sais, Ginny, on ne se promène pas avec une somme comme celle que tu nous demandes sur nous ! prévint George.

- Quelle somme ?

La voix des Weasley s'éloignait. Un juron de Fred fit sourire Ellie.

- A ce point ! s'exclama Fred. On peut négocier un échelonnement des paiements ? L'année a été dure pour tout le monde, Ginny.

- Hé ! Pas à moi, Fred ! répliqua Ginny. Vous ne voudriez pas escroquer votre sœur ? Je suis sûre que Bill et Charlie n'apprécieraient pas...

- Paie-la, George.

- J'ai pas cette somme sur moi !

- T'as intérêt à l'avoir après demain ! Sinon je dis à Ron que c'est vous qui avez envoyé de sa part cette carte de St Valentin à Jezebel Dawson.

§

- Les Weasley... fit Harry à Ellie dans un sourire indulgent.

- Ce n'est jamais bon d'être en affaire avec sa propre famille, admit Ellie.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils marchèrent un instant sur les rives du lac, en silence.

- Tu ne dois pas aller voir ta mère ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- J'ai le temps. Et puis, je sais ce qu'elle me veut.

Harry hocha la tête. Ils s'appuyèrent contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Comment sais-tu que je ris ?

- Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Ellie éclata de rire.

- Comment pourrais-tu voir mes yeux ? Je porte des lunettes noires !

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je sais quand tu es triste. Je sais quand tu te moques de moi. Et je sais quand tu souris, même si tu ne le montres pas. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de légilimancer pour ça...

Ellie ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea dans la poche de sa robe. Elle garda la main à l'intérieur, comme si elle hésitait à l'en sortir.

- Tu meurs d'envie de savoir ce que ma mère me veut, n'est-ce pas... Cela n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Elle t'aime bien. Elle te trouve charmant et bien élevé. Quant à mon père... tu l'as entendu : il adore les Pies de Montrose !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, écarta les mèches brunes sur son front, passa les doigts sur la cicatrice.

- Et puis, ce qui importe c'est ce que moi je pense de toi, non ?

Elle l'embrassa. Il y eut un déclic et un flash dont Ellie n'eut conscience qu'à travers ses paupières fermées.

- Colin ! gronda Harry.

Ils tournèrent la tête et se trouvèrent face à Dennis Crivey, un large sourire sur le visage et un appareil photo qui devait dater des débuts de la photographie entre les mains.

- Ah ! par Merlin ! s'écria Ellie. Il est armé, lui aussi ! Qui a eu l'idée de lui donner un appareil à celui-ci aussi !

- C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! Il est chouette, hein ! fit Dennis avec enthousiasme. Je vous ai eu ! Une fois de plus !

- Elle n'a pas intérêt à faire le tour de l'école celle-là... menaça Ellie.

- Ni le tour de la presse ! ajouta Harry que la présence de Rita Skeeter dans les parages ne rassurait pas du tout.

- Elle aurait parfaitement illustré l'article sur vos fiançailles, pourtant ! Et moi j'aurais pu la vendre très cher...

- Quelles fiançailles ? s'énerva Harry.

- A qui voulais-tu la vendre ? demanda Ellie.

- A la blonde, là-bas... Celle qui se balade avec Dawson comme crampon. Elle a demandé à ton père ce qu'il pensait des fiançailles de sa riche héritière de fille avec un orphelin d'origine douteuse qui essayait de se faire un nom dans le Quidditch !

- Ah la garce ! marmonna Harry. C'est sans doute pour ça que ta mère veut te voir...

Ellie leva la main pour le faire taire.

- Je t'ai dit que je savais ce que ma mère me voulait ! Et qu'a répondu mon père ? demanda-t-elle à Dennis.

- Que les raisons de l'orphelinage de Harry Potter n'avaient rien de douteuses et que sa fille n'hériterait de rien qu'elle n'aurait mérité. Quant aux fiançailles, la date n'en était pas encore fixée, mais cela ne devait en rien bloquer son agenda, vu qu'elle ne serait pas invitée à la réception. Si vous vous fiancez, vous m'inviterez ? Je vous ferai le reportage photos gratuitement.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Dennis ! Bon ! Tu me la gardes celle-là !

- Elle n'a pas intérêt non plus à faire le tour des vestiaires du stade de Montrose ! avertit Ellie.

- Non ! se défendit Harry. Celle-là, je vais réellement l'envoyer à Dudley.

Il retint Dennis qui s'éloignait en riant.

- Attends, puisque tu tiens absolument à faire marcher ce truc, je prends commande.

Dennis se hâta de revenir sur ses pas tout en armant son appareil.

Harry entoura Ellie de ses bras et elle le prit dans les siens.

- Je vais encore avoir les yeux qui pleurent...

- Ça ne fait rien... Tu n'as qu'à me regarder moi au lieu de l'objectif...

L'éclair de magnésium crépita et Dennis s'exclama :

- Et voilà ! Je te fais passer ça après demain ?

- En deux exemplaires ! précisa Ellie.

Elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Tu vas l'envoyer à Dudley celle-ci aussi ? demanda-t-elle, goguenarde.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Non, celle-là, je vais la garder pour quand tu seras loin de moi...

- Il y en aura d'autres d'ici là...

- Mais je tiens à celle-ci, répondit Harry en la ramenant près de l'arbre.

Il essuya les cils d'Ellie.

- J'ai chaque fois l'impression que c'est à cause de moi que tu pleures... dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

- Tu es bête...

- Tu es sûre que ta mère ne veut pas te voir à cause de Skeeter ?

- Oui !

Elle soupira.

- Elle veut me donner un collier. Un collier que portent toutes les filles de la famille Stewart depuis des générations le jour où elles font leur entrée dans le monde.

- Quoi ?

- Le jour où on les présente officiellement à la bonne société sorcière de Londres... précisa Ellie. C'est un magnifique collier d'émeraudes. Je devais le porter le soir de mon dix-septième anniversaire, mais les festivités prévues ont été annulées, comme tu le sais. Elle veut que je le porte ce soir et comme il est parfaitement assorti à ma robe...

- Aux couleurs de Serpentard, dit Harry avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. Tu vas être magnifique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire. Tu allais dire que si j'avais porté ta broche, j'aurais été exactement aux couleurs de Serpentard.

- Depuis quand es tu légilimancienne ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de légilimancie... Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la broche sur mon chapeau. Harry baissa les yeux.

- Tu ne veux pas la réparer et tu n'en veux pas d'autre... Ce serait si facile de lui rendre son aspect originel...

- Et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé ?

Ellie secoua la tête.

- Non, ce qui est passé est passé ; la broche restera ainsi. Elle n'en a que plus de valeur pour moi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Si cela te convient... C'est juste que... Enfin ! soupira-t-il avec embarras. Ce n'est pas important. Tu vas l'avoir ton bal de Yule, avec ou sans broche. Et je danserai avec toi jusqu'à l'aube.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je t'ai bien attendu jusqu'à l'aube, moi !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est fini... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais quitter Poudlard pour toujours... Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire... j'ai peur de faire un rêve et de me réveiller dans le placard sous l'escalier.

- Harry, c'est ridicule ! Tu ne rentrerais même plus dans ce stupide débarras !

- Je sais ! soupira Harry. Je l'ai ouvert quand je suis retourné à Privet Drive pendant les dernières vacances avec Dobby pour tout remettre en ordre avant leur retour. Je me suis cogné au linteau. Fallait-il que je sois petit pour vivre là-dedans !

- Non ! C'est parce que tu vivais là-dedans que tu étais petit ! Et je ne veux plus que tu penses au passé !

Elle plongea la main au fond de la poche de sa robe.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle en ressortit lentement la boule à neige qu'il lui avait donné des mois plus tôt. Il la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, d'un air dubitatif :

- Tu as réussi à nous faire entrer dedans ? demanda-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

Elle se mit à rire.

- Non ! Regarde bien !

Il fallut un instant à Harry avant qu'il se rendît compte que la neige ne cessait de tomber sans qu'on remuât la boule.

- Tu l'as enchanté pour qu'il neige éternellement ! s'exclama-t-il. Si tu la montres à Fred et George, ils en feront commerce !

- Non, non ! fit Ellie. Ce n'est pas une boule à neige ordinaire, même enchantée...

Elle se rapprocha et tint le globe entre eux.

- C'est une boule de cristal...

- Pour lire l'avenir ? Comme celle de Trelawney ?

- Mieux que Trelawney... Regarde encore... Par la fenêtre... Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, comme pour essayer de voir au travers des fenêtres de la maisonnette.

- Ils sont encore là ?

- Devant le feu de cheminée... approuva Ellie.

- C'est l'avenir que tu vois pour eux ? Passer éternellement leur temps devant la cheminée dans un hiver sans fin ?

- L'hiver, murmura Ellie. Et le printemps...

- Ils sont toujours là ? demanda Harry.

Ellie ne répondit pas alors que les flocons de neige se transformaient peu à peu en blancs pétales de fleurs qui tournoyaient autour de la maison.

Il resta muet de stupeur.

- Et l'été... chuchota la voix d'Ellie afin que des étoiles filantes remplacent les fleurs.

- Et l'automne...

Harry vit chaque étoile se changer en feuille flamboyante.

- C'est magnifique, Ellie... murmura-t-il à son tour.

- Chut... fit Ellie. Ils sont encore là ?

- Oui... dit Harry, la gorge nouée.

- Ils attendent qu'il neige ?

- Oui...

- Encore un autre hiver ?

La neige se remit à tomber. Harry hocha la tête.

- Et un autre printemps ?

- Et l'été, dit Harry.

§

Les étoiles filantes emplissaient le ciel transparent de la sphère qu'Ellie tenait dans le creux de sa main.

- Tu as toujours la bruyère que je t'avais donnée ? chuchota Harry comme s'il craignait de briser le silence qui les entourait.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Les deux brins...

Elle lui mit la boule à neige éclairée d'étoiles filantes entre les mains.

- Tu penseras à moi tout au long de cette année où nous serons séparés...

Ce n'était ni une question ni une affirmation. Harry ne répondit pas.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle était la pierre philosophale qui transformait l'ordinaire en merveilleux, le commun en précieux. Elle était l'alchimiste qui transmutait le végétal en esprit, le métal en essence, la parole en magie, le rêve en réalité.

- Encore ailleurs, Potter ? demanda Ellie.

Les sarcasmes en mots d'amour.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour te garder auprès de moi ?

La fin de la nuit en aube nouvelle.

Elle caressa son visage et son front.

-Harry, je t'aime tant...

Et une cicatrice en une porte ouverte sur la vie.

§  
§  
§

FIN

* * *

Voici la fin d'une aventure... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.  
Bien sûr, peut-être auriez-vous aimé en savoir davantage...  
Mais, il faut savoir finir le livre et rendre leur liberté à tous ces personnages, comme le dit si bien Alixe,afin qu'ils vivent encore dans l'imagination du lecteur. Ce serait, pour moi, la plus belle chose qui arriverait à cette histoire.  
Merci d'avoir été fidèles aux Secrets.


End file.
